Bloody Lips
by Mia995
Summary: Aqui os Cullen's são um poderoso clã de vampiros que se mudam para uma nova cidade. No novo colegio conhecem Isabella Swan, a tipica garota popular da escola. Exceto na parte em que ela esconde um segredo tão macabro quanto o deles...
1. Bloody lips

**Cap 1**

**P.O.V Edward**

Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de Port Angeles. Estava indo me "alimentar", em outras palavras. Minha "familia" se mudou para Forks, a cidade vizinha, e amanhã começava as aulas. Aparentemente estava no terceiro ano, pois minha aparencia humana era de 23 anos.

Eu sou Edward Cullen e sou um vampiro!

Eu sei! "Não era tudo lenda?", eu descobri que existiam em 1803, quando Carlisle (meu "pai") me encontrou praticamente morto e por eu ser amigo dele, na época, resolveu me transforma. De lá pra cá, se juntaram a nossa familia:Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper e Esme(minha "mãe") já estava com Carlisle antes.

Carlisle e Esme eram os pais e nós os filhos. Para mim só tinha um pequeno defeito: Todos tinham companheiros exceto por mim. E a situação piorava pelo fato de poder ler mentes, era desagradavel ouvi-los a noite, ou, as vezes, de dia. Bom, eu nunca fui santo, por isso sempre dava um jeito de ter o mesmo entretenimento que eles, na rua mas de uns tempos pra cá estava na "seca"

É por esse motivo que eu andava na parte deserta dá. Para me satisfazer no sentido duplo da palavra. Estava caminhando tranquilamente quando senti cheiro de sangue. Assim que identifiquei torci o nariz, o cheiro estava misturado com liquido lubrificante. Provavelmente estava ocorrendo algum estupro. Eu fui andando em direção ao cheiro, estava curioso para ver o que estava acontecendo exatamente (sempre tem algum estuprador original).

Então eu captei os pensamentos de alguem.

_Por favor Deus, me perdoe por meus pecados. Faça isso parar. POR FAVOR!_

Mas o que...?

Eu ouvi um rosnado baixo e prestei atenção. Parecia que estavam mordendo algo

Voltei minha atenção para os pensamentos do garoto. Sim! Era um garoto, por isso me chamou a atenção. Agora era só imagens que eu via.

Ele olhava para o céu, então estava deitado, vi a parede ao lado dele, estava completamente suja de sangue, e por fim eu vi de relance um cabelo castanho.

Aquilo era novidade para mim. Havia algum recém-nascido só podia ser isso. Não queria que o descuido dele nos prejudicasse então corri na direção em que o cheiro de sangue apontava. Tentei ouvir os pensamentos da pessoa, mas não captei nada. Seja lá quem for já estava morto.

Logo vi que o cheiro vinha de um beco. Me aproximei e estaquei assim que vi a cena.

…

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi os labios cheios de sangue, depois foi os dentes afiados. Então olhei para o corpo no chão e depois para a mulher com mascará sentada ao lado do homem. Ela havia abrido ele a dentadas, e agora comia e tomava o sangue do homem no chão.

Ela percebeu minha presença e olhou para mim, depois se levantou lentamente, me analisando ao mesmo tempo. Então sorriu de lado e olhou para o homem morto passando a língua nos labios ensanguentados. Era mais ou menos alta, pálida como eu, com o cabelo castanho completamente descabelado e seu corpo era uma verdadeira tentação, ainda mais coberto de sangue, porém eu não consegui ver seu rosto, pois estava com uma mascará preta que cobria metade dele. Apenas vi seus olhos, eram completamente surreais era de um azul muito claro, quase branco.

Ela olhou para mim mais uma vez e sorriu enquanto torcia o nariz. Deu de ombros, deu um pulo, agarrou uma escada que estava, há pelo menos quatro metros, acima da cabeça dela e começou a escalar rapidamente. Quase tão rapido quanto um vampiro, quase.

Eu não a segui no primeiro instante estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez em anos eu fiquei surpreso com algo. Foi então que percebi que não ouvi os pensamentos dela. Isso me tirou do transe inicial e fui atrás dela ao chegar ao topo do prédio senti o cheiro do sangue então segui a direção que vinha. Acabei caindo em outro beco onde encontrei as roupas dela queimando de um lado e uma rua movimentada do outro, fui à rua para ver se encontrava ela, mas foi em vão.

Suspirei e fui me alimentar. Quatro horas depois e três mulheres e eu me dei por satisfeito. Na volta para casa (mansão, na verdade) fiquei revendo aquela cena na minha cabeça, eu não ouvi os pensamentos dela. Aquilo jamais tinha acontecido, foi então que me dei conta que havia um coração batendo, mas o homem no chão estava morto quando cheguei, então só podia ser ela. Huuum...

Quando eu vim para Forks nunca pensei que teria algo interessante aconteceria. Sorri ao pensar que estava redondamente enganado

**Fim do cap 1**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: O capitulo mais curto que eu ja escrevi =O. A ideia veio quando eu vi _Garota Infernal, _aqui Bella é... Bom, não me vem nenhum nome pra definir agora. Vocês descobrem nos proxmos capitulos hehehe. Ok! Aqui ninguem é santo (eu acho que perceberam algo no capitulo acima ), Edward não é virgem, nem a Bella, nem ninguem da fic. O pessoal é tudo impuro, minha gente**

**Espero que gostem, se mandarem bastante reviews, eu posto no domingo =D**

**Até, Maça ;*  
**


	2. Escola

**Capitulo 2**

**P.O.V Bella**

Eu me alimento uma vez a cada mês na cidade vizinha, Port Angeles. Meu alvo dessa vez era um idiota azarado. Na verdade não era nem para ter sido ele, eu simplesmente estava andando pela rua, atrás de alimento, e quando passava pelo beco ele me puxou, sorri ao ver a idiotice que o cara tinha acabado de fazer.

- Hm, delicia, você vai ficar quietinha viu? - Ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma criança enquanto me prensava na parede - Você tem sorte de eu estar de bom humor hoje.

Foi nesse momento que eu olhei nos olhos dele abri um sorriso que o deixou momentaneamente hipnotizado.

- Tem razão eu sou sortuda. - Eu respondi e ele me olhou confuso, logo em seguida agarrei a gola da blusa dele e inverti as posições, ou seja, o prensei na parede - Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de você. - Depois que falei isso eu abri a blusa dele e o joguei no chão brutalmente, agora eu via medo em seus olhos. Então ataquei.

Quando me senti satisfeita, percebi que tinha alguém me observando. Olhei e vi um homem. Era alto, e tinha um corpo bem forte, foi tudo que eu consegui identificar já que a luz não me favorecia e eu só consegui ver a pele pálida, mais até que a minha! O que realmente consegui ver foram seus olhos, eram negros como uma noite sem estrelas. Enquanto o analisava, me levantei lentamente. Ele não parecia assustado com o fato de eu ter comido o carinha no chão, havia apenas curiosidade em seu olhar, sorri ao ver essa reação, era diferente e... Eu gostava disso.

Passei a língua nos lábios para pegar um pouco de sangue que tinha ali e olhei para baixo. O homem estava morto, quase senti pena dele por morrer dessa forma, mas me lembrei que ele ia me estuprar e que, provavelmente, eu não era sua primeira vitima.

Deixei isso pra lá e voltei meu olhar para o estranho a minha frente. Pensei que ele me olharia com repulsa, ódio ou medo, mas ele estava me _comendo _com os olhos. Quando ele olhou no meu rosto fingi estar olhando para o cadáver, mas não consegui controlar o sorriso quando olhei pra ele de novo, então eu torci o nariz. Estava completamente descabelada e suja de sangue, devia estar pior que o Mike quando perdeu uma aposta na escola e teve que se vestir de travesti. Dei de ombros, não tinha como voltar atrás. Então pulei e segurei na escada da saída de emergência do prédio, e comecei a escalar bem rápido.

Sai correndo o mais rápido que podia, tirei minha roupa no beco mesmo e taquei fogo. Então invadi um apartamento, lavei meu rosto e garganta e troquei de roupa. E sai calmamente pela porta. E joguei minha máscara no primeiro lixo que encontrei.

Fui andando tranquilamente até meu carro que estava estacionado ali perto. Durante o caminho até Forks, a cidade onde moro, me concentrei na música do carro. Charlie sempre viajava uma vez por mês com seu amigo Billy, eles diziam que era uma reunião de amigos, mas eu não era burra de cair nesse papo.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui direto pro banheiro. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar o resto da minha maquiagem, normalmente a usava pra chamar atenção de algum idiota para me alimentar. Depois me enfiei no chuveiro, era revigorante.

Só quando me deitei na cama comecei a refletir. Eu era um monstro! Ri do meu pensamento. O pior é que eu não me importava, a única coisa ruim é que se eu não me alimentasse de tempos em tempos ficava muito fraca, e com uma aparência de doente. Eu cutuquei minha tatuagem no pulso direito, ela estava ali apenas para esconder a minha mordida.

Mas isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero pensar agora. O que gostaria de entender foi por que não ataquei aquele cara lá no beco! Não era só por estar satisfeita. Eu não senti nenhuma vontade de atacá-lo. Ele não me atraia, nem um pouco, no sentido de alimento, na verdade ele me despertava outro tipo de desejo. OK! Não viaja Bella! Isso é impossível desde que a desgraçada da Irina te mordeu você só tem desejo de comer e tomar sangue. O que é um pouco chato já que eu adorava sexo.

Então me lembrei de outro detalhe: Eu deixei o cadáver lá e tenho certeza de que aquele homem não irá chamar a policia, não sei por que, mas eu sinto isso. Bom parece que a policia de Port Angeles tem um psicopata na cidade. Droga! Vou ter que me alimentar em cidade vizinha por uns tempos.

Suspirei cansada. Era melhor dormir, eu ainda tinha que ir para a escola no dia seguinte. Ainda bem que era o meu último ano e depois quem sabe a faculdade, ou o que destino quiser.

**No dia seguinte...**

- BELLA!! - Angela me chamou do meio do grupo de amigos que ela estava. Eu abri um sorriso e fui lá, tomando o cuidado de parecer tímida.

- Oi, Angela! - Eu falei depois de abraçar ela - Como foram as férias?

- Ótimas! - Ele respondeu sorrindo, Angela tinha viajado para Londres, para visitar os avós - Deixa eu te apresentar. - Ela disse se virando para o pessoal no grupo que eu não conhecia – James, essa é Bella. - Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso malicioso, eu odiava esses tipos - Essa é Victoria e esse é o Laurent.

- Prazer. - Eu disse dando um sorriso forçado, mas eu era uma boa atriz.

- O prazer será todo meu. - James respondeu e Victoria revirou os olhos.

- Hum... - Eu respondi com indiferença e depois acrescentei – Bom, gente eu tenho umas coisas para fazer antes da aula começar, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Tchau, Bella. - Todos me responderam sincronizado, querendo ou não eu era popular. Mesmo tentando passar despercebida, entendi isso aos quinze anos, e depois aprendi a ignorar. E depois do ocorrido em Phoenix com Irina, isso só piorou. Antes eu era bonita, não pensem que sou metida nem nada, é só que depois de ouvir isso de todos a minha volta e ser eleita a mais linda da escola em Phoenix a gente percebe o grau de beleza.

Sabe, eu nunca fui santa. Perdi minha virgindade aos 14 anos com um primo. A partir dali nada mais foi igual. Não por que eu perdi a virgindade, credo! Eu realmente não me importei com isso.

Acontece que foi a quinze anos que conheci Irina, ela foi minha melhor amiga durante o primeiro ano. Até que um dia, eu estava em um parque quando ouvi um grito. Como sempre fui curiosa, corri para lá sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ao chegar quase desmaio ao ver Irina tomando sangue da barriga aberta de um colega de classe nosso.

Daquele dia em diante parei de falar com ela, acontece que começou a aumentar os assassinatos e eu sabia quem fazia aquilo. Mas eu não podia falar pra ninguém, quem acreditaria em mim? Então resolvi fazer uma pesquisa e descobri que ela era um demônio! E que a única forma de matá-la era quando estava fraca.

Dessa maneira começei a me aproximar de Irina que ficou feliz por me ter como amiga de novo. Com o passar das semanas ela parecia doente. As aulas já tinham acabado, eu pedi pra dormir na casa dela e ela aceitou. Eu peguei uma faca na cozinha e ataquei ela, só que ela acabou me mordendo, na hora eu nem liguei, enfiei com tudo a faca em seu coração. Aquilo não se regenaria, ela estava fraca demais. Foi assim que eu matei um demônio e meio que acabei virando um.

Na verdade eu não era um demônio, apenas tinha absorvido as habilidades dela, isso inclui o paladar. No fim eu estava mais forte, rápida, coordenada, bonita e perigosa. Por isso resolvi me mudar, Forks era extremamente pequena, seria mais fácil de enganar as pessoas daqui e assim ninguém perceberia alguma mudança em mim.

Entrei no colégio, dei uma passada rápida no meu armário e lá encontrei a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. Ela com certeza acabaria com a auto-estima de varias garotas, felizmente eu não era uma dessas garotas.

Abri meu armário e parei o que estava fazendo quando senti alguém se aproximar, alguém estava querendo me surpreender por trás? Era só o que faltava.

**Rose P.O.V**

Estava organizando meu armário quando vi uma morena se aproximar e abrir o armário ao lado. Nossa! Se não tivesse ouvido o coração batendo, poderia apostar que era uma vampira. Claro que não se comparava a mim, a beleza dela era diferente da minha, mas digamos que estávamos quase no mesmo nível.

Continuei a organizar o armário quando ouvi passos se aproximando, a garota ao meu lado parou de repente, como se tivesse sentido que alguém se aproximar, mas isso era impossível o garoto estava relativamente longe dela.

Ele estava com sorrisinho malicioso, e sinceramente me deu nojo. Os homens de hoje em dia não eram melhores do que os de antigamente. Eu tive que me segurar para não rir quando o cara foi apoiar a mão no armário aberto e ela fechou com força milímetros antes dele encostar, em outras palavras ele quase perdeu os dedos.

- Oh! Me desculpe, Mike. Não era minha intenção. - Ela se desculpou, mas pelo seu tom essa era a intenção dela, gostei dessa garota.

- T-tudo bem Bella, acidentes acontecem. - Ele disse pálido - Da onde tirou tanta força? - Bella olhou para ele como se tivesse duas cabeças.

- Do que está falando? Todo mundo fecha o armário assim. - Agora ele a olhou confuso, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca - Mike, esqueci de dizer que estão te chamando lá no ginásio.

- Ok... - Ele murmurou e se virou.

- E cuidado quando passar perto de um armário fechando, você pode ter um infarto de tanto susto. - Ela disse em tom de aviso com um sorriso. O hilário? Ele assentiu e se virou pra ir embora.

- Hahaha!! - Eu não aguentei quando vi ele tropeçando em algo no chão. A tal Bella se virou e me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Meu nome é Bella Swan. - Ela se apresentou.

- E o meu é Rose Hale. - Eu respondi.

- Bom como a cidade é um ovo e eu não conheço você. É por que você é nova aqui. - Ela disse se virando para o armário.

- Sim, eu e meus irmãos viemos esse ano. - Ela abriu o armário e pegou os livros.

- Em que ano você está? - Ela perguntou enquanto fuçava o armário.

- Terceiro. - Respondi e ela se virou fechando o armário.

- Eu também. Deixe-me ver seu horário para ter dar uma luz de como se chega à aula. - Descobrimos que tínhamos duas aulas juntas, física e educação física. Conversamos mais um pouco até o sino bater.

**Bella P.O.V**

Rose era uma garota legal e bastante divertida. Ela me contou sobre sua família adotiva e que seu namorado era teoricamente seu irmão, uma coisa bem bizarra, mas não estranhei afinal de coisas bizarras eu entendo.

Estava sentada na aula de arte rabiscando no caderno um desenho quando eu ouvi a cadeira da frente se mexer, levantei os olhos e dei de cara com outra garota linda, devia ser a "irmã" de Rose, ela tinha cabelos repicados, era pequena, parecia uma fada. Tinha olhos escuros como os de Rose e também a mesma palidez.

- Olá, eu me chamo Alice Cullen. - Ela se apresentou e eu acertei na mosca. Era a irmã de Rose.

- Bella Swan. Você é irmã adotiva de Rose Hale? - Eu perguntei para confirmar.

- Isso mesmo, mas como conhece minha irmã? - Ela disse irmã em um tom diferente, como se tentasse controla o riso.

- Eu a conheci hoje de manhã, ela é bem legal. - Então Alice olhou para mim atentamente.

- Ela foi gentil? - Eu estranhei a pergunta e apenas assenti - Que bom! Bella, eu sinto que nós vamos ser grandes amigas. - Ela disse voltando a sorrir. Ela era meio bipolar, só pode. E eu não sei por que, mas...

- Eu também sinto isso. - Completei meu pensamento em voz alta. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, eu realmente achei que o rosto dela ia rasgar, mas não como acontece com o meu quando exponho meus dentinhos de demônio.

A aula começou e ela se virou pra frente, mas trocamos bilhetinhos a aula inteira. Alice com suas carinhas nas respostas tornava tudo mais divertido, eu agradeci por meu autocontrole ser algo impressionante senão teria caído da cadeira de tanto de rir.

A aula acabou e tivemos que nos separar. Eu fui para a aula de inglês e ela para a de biologia, mas antes ela me perguntou:

- Bella que tal almoçar com a gente? - Rose tinha feito a mesma pergunta então eu respondi a mesma coisa.

- Eu adoraria. - Ela deu um último sorriso e foi praticamente dançando para sua sala. Todos os machos ali presentes entortaram a cabeça e quando eu me virei para ir a minha sala eles entortaram de novo.

- Droga! Pra que bunda eu olho? - Eu ouvi um garoto murmurar, revirei os olhos. Às vezes é bem chato ter uma audição mais apurada que um ser humano, mas isso me ajuda a não ter pena de matar homens. Esses seres realmente sabem como me enojar, é claro que tem exceções, mas a maioria é tão estúpida...

**Alice P.O.V**

OMG! Eu não acredito que Rose foi gentil com alguém e que esse alguém vai virar uma grande amiga nossa. Vamos ser tipo: As três mosqueteiras. O engraçado é que eu não consigo todo o futuro de Bella, é como se ela não fizesse planos para o futuro, tudo fica traçado no último segundo, mas como eu sou um vampira um segundo pode levar uma eternidade então está tudo bem.

Hum... Será que ela confiável? Já que a maioria das pessoas com quem fazemos amizades é um bando de interesseiros. Se bem que se eu não ouvisse o coração dela, eu diria que ela era um vampiro. Aposto que Rose pensou a mesma coisa.

Falando na peste loira (apelidos carinhosos de irmãs) ela está na mesma aula que eu, o engraçado era que eu deveria estar no segundo ano, mas o professor me achou extremamente inteligente então me avançou um ano.

- Alice, eu conheci um garota e eu acho que ela é bem diferente dos humanos. - Ela murmurou sobre a respiração enquanto desfilava até mim no corredor.

- Bella, certo? Eu também a conheci. - Eu respondi no mesmo tom sorrindo - Juro que se não fosse o coração batendo acharia que ela era uma vampira.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. Ela é quase tão bonita quanto nós, mas eu a supero. - Ela disse jogando casualmente os cabelos dourados para o lado, um garoto topou em outro no corredor nessa hora. E eu já falei que minha querida irmã postiça é um poço de humildade? Pois é, vocês viram a demonstração agora.

- Agora resta saber se ela é confiável. - Eu disse entrando na sala com ela.

- Isso nós descobriremos perguntando para o Edward. - Ela respondeu se sentando em uma mesa comigo.

- Fácil como matar um homem. - Eu respondi e ela me devolveu o sorriso. Ouvimos vários suspiros nessa hora.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava no corredor com Angela e Ben, seu namorado, pessoalmente eu acho que Ben é aquela exceção as regras sobre os homens, ele realmente prestava e eu ficava feliz pela sorte da minha amiga. "_Sorte que eu jamais teria"_ pensei amargamente.

- Então Bella, vai almoçar com a gente? - Angela perguntou com o braço em volta de Bem.

- Eu combinei de almoçar com os alunos novos. - Eu respondi casualmente.

- Os Cullen? - Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos - Como você teve coragem de falar com eles? - Angel perguntou assustada.

- Como assim? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- Ela viu os três homens da família e ficou assim. - Ben respondeu divertidamente.

- Bella eles são tão lindos quanto intimidantes. Os nomes são Emmett, Jasper e Edward. E só pra você ter noção Edward é o menos musculoso e parece que vai a academia todos os dias. Jasper é só um pouco mais que Edward e Emmett é completamente bombadão. - Eu tive que me controlar para não rir da cara dela - Sério amiga, eles parecem deuses gregos, em um estalar de dedos qualquer garota cairia aos seus pés, pode apostar.

- Angela, eu fiz amizade com as garotas e elas me parecem incrivelmente simpáticas. - Eu respondi.

- Eu também as vi, juro que quase fui correndo ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem ou me afogar no vaso sanitário. - Eu sabia que elas abalariam as auto-estimas alheias - Como conseguiu se aproximar? Elas realmente intimidam qualquer pessoa. - Angela me perguntou.

- Angel, ela é a Bella. Ela fez amizades com todos dessa escola, desde os drogados. - Ben disse apontando para um grupo em um armário cheio de fumaça, o pessoal olhou pra mim e deram um aceno débil e eu abri um sorriso para eles. Eles são muito bons com botânica me ajudou um bocado quando resolvi cuidar do jardim lá de casa - Até o pessoal do teatro. - Ele apontou para outro canto do corredor, tinha algumas meninas ensaiando uma cena em que as duas descobrem que uma traiu as outras, é uma coisa cheia de tapas e lágrimas. Eu realmente adoro elas, é sempre bom meu talento artístico. Elas me viram e sorriram, os rostos estavam borrados e vermelhos por causa do ensaio, era cômico, mas não deixei de admirar a dedicação delas, eu poderia acreditar que elas estavam realmente brigando se eu não soubesse dos ensaios.

- Você tem razão bem, Bella é realmente popular, ela não tem nenhum inimigo. - Angela disse e depois ouviu Lauren se aproximando da gente - Pelo menos nenhum que ela odeie de volta. - Eu achei graça. Lauren realmente me odeia, mas eu nunca me importei, não se pode agradar a todos e sempre que ela tentava me provocar ela se dava mal já que eu respondia tão docemente que era quase desconcertante tentar continuar com as provocações.

- Olá pessoinhas! Você viram os gatos dos alunos novos? - Ela perguntou me ignorando por completo, como eu sei? Ela basicamente só olhava para Angela e Ben e estava praticamente de costas para mim.

- Eu vi, quase me borrei nas calças. - Angela respondeu.

- Angela, você não é cega. Eles super gostosos, aqueles ali eu quero na minha cama. - Ela respondeu maliciosa.

- Bom, Lauren. Bella vai almoçar com eles hoje e... - Lauren nem deixou que Ben terminasse de falar, ela se virou para mim com os olhos pegando fogo e segurou meus braços e falou com raiva.

- Como você se atreve a mexer no que é meu? Eu vi primeiro, não ouse se aproximar de Edward!!! - Ela até já tinha um alvo, talvez eu devesse brincar com a comida, hum... Pela Lauren não vale a pena. Eu a olhei e disse tranquila.

- Poderia me largar Lauren, é quase humilhante você tentar quebrar as unhas comigo. - Ela me soltou imediatamente, meu olhar era intimidante ao contrário da minha voz, ninguém além dela perceberia - Agora, só pra você saber, eles não pertencem a ninguém. Eu faço amizade com quem eu quiser. Lauren tente enfiar nessa sua cabeçinha que eles são pessoas e que me convidaram para a mesa deles por vontade própria. Se me derem licença eu vou embora.

Eu me virei e ela respondeu atrevidamente.

- Jacob não vai gostar disso. - Eu me virei com um sorriso zombador.

- O que Jacob tem a ver com isso? Ele não é nada meu além de um conhecido. - Eu me virei e fui andando, mas eu a ouvi murmurar:

- Puta nojenta. - Eu abri um sorriso ao ouvir isso. Eu era mesmo uma puta nojenta que matava e comia homens. Assim que virei o corredor alguém segurou meu braço e falou:

- Obrigado. - Eu me virei e dei de cara com um loiro alto. Pela palidez e a cor negra dos olhos ele deve ser Jasper, o namorado de Alice e irmão de Rose.

**Jasper P.O.V**

A garota defendeu nossa família, sinceramente odiava quando nos tratavam como objetos. E a tal de Bella, nos defendeu de uma maneira bem divertida. Eu podia sentir que a Lauren estava morrendo de medo dela e Bella estava completamente tomada pela diversão. Assim que ela virou o corredor eu agradeci e ela me olhou confusa, mas pareceu me reconhecer, foi isso que senti pelo menos.

- Por...?

- Por defender minha família. - E a compreensão atingiu ela.

- Ah sim! Você é o Jasper, certo? - Eu me assustei, a garota não deu descrição concreta da gente, como ela... - Eu conheci sua namorada, Alice e sua irmã, Rose. - Eu abri um sorriso quando ouvi o nome da minha pequena. Mas depois fiquei chocado: Ela conheceu Rose? E não falou o nome com ódio e quando sorri o coração dela não acelerou. Essa humana não é muito normal, o sangue dela é doce e bem apetitoso, mas não dá vontade de tomar, é como uma flor, só gostamos de sentir o cheiro, humanos assim são raros de encontrar mais não impossível. Mas até hoje nunca entendi por que essa diferença.

- Claro! Você conheceu Alice e Rose. - Eu respondi - Vem cá Rose foi gentil? - Eu não aguentei e perguntei.

- Foi... - Ela me respondeu confusa novamente.

- Desculpe a pergunta estranha. Mas é que não muito da natureza de Rose ser gentil com todos que conhece.

- Agora tudo faz sentido. - Eu provavelmente não era o único a ter perguntado isso a ela - Bom, foi bom te conhecer Jasper, mas tenho que ir para a aula. Nos vemos no almoço. - Ela disse apressadamente quando o sino bateu e foi andando em direção a sua sala. Os homens ali estavam cheios de hormônios e quando a viram passar, eles entraram em ebulição. Foi luxúria e desejo pra tudo que é lado. Talvez eu deva dar uma rapidinha com a Alice. Ao pensar nisso eu recebi uma mensagem no celular.

"_Me encontre na floresta atrás da escola AGORA!_

_Sua pequena"_

Eu realmente adoro o dom de Alice.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Eu devia ter ido caçar com Edward ontem. Ele chegou em casa cheio de sorrisinhos. Agora nós estamos na aula espanhol e ele ta olhando para A) A bunda da professora ou B) O nada. Eu acho que é a segunda opção por que a professora não tem bunda. Pior é que ela tá jogando charme para Edward e eu. Sinceramente eu prefiro Rose, ela e suas longas pernas me levam a loucura.

Eu olhei para meu caderno e continuei a escrever. A professora deve estar pensando que estou fazendo o dever, doce ilusão. Eu estou é fazendo uma lista de todas as posições que eu e Rose já fizemos e que ainda não fizemos. E também to pontuando as melhores. Toda a garota que me passa um bilhetinho automaticamente passo pro Edward, que passa para o algum nerd. O cara ta com um sorriso enorme, também depois de receber 17 bilhetinhos pervertidos e ainda ser, provavelmente, virgem até eu ficaria feliz, mas não é meu caso, graças a Deus.

- Emmett dá pra parar de imaginar novas posições, já é difícil ver você lembrando das outras. - Edward disse em tom baixo praticamente rosnando.

"_Só por que você não teve ninguém não significa que eu não posso me divertir"_ Eu respondi por pensamento.

- Só pra sua informação, ontem foram três. E eu ainda tenho um alvo. - Ele falou no mesmo tom e com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Quem diria saiu da seca de duas semanas! Foi o tempo mais longo de toda a família, mas quem é o alvo?"_ Eu perguntei.

- Uma mulher que encontrei no beco.

"_E você não pegou, por que?"_ Eu perguntei incrédulo, ele viu uma mulher, que provavelmente é mega gostosa para ele gostar, em um beco e não pegou. Minha nossa senhora! O que está acontecendo com Edward?

- Não ta acontecendo nada comigo. Ela não era uma humana normal. - Ele disse pensativo.

"_Claro que ela não é normal, você se interessou por ela e não pegou tem muita coisa anormal ai"_ Eu respondi e ele me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Ela tinha o coração batendo, provando que era humana, mas tinha um detalhe que não batia com sua espécie. - Ele disse fazendo suspense.

"_PORRA! DÁ PRA FALAR QUAL É A ANORMALIDADE?"_ Eu gritei impaciente.

- Ela tava comendo um ser humano. - Ele respondeu dando um sorriso quando eu olhei para ele chocado.

"_Edward, ela é canibal! Ok, isso é anormal, mas não é motivo para tu não pegar"_ Meu irmão não tava muito bem da cabeça, isso era óbvio afinal ele ouve vozes.

- Engraçadinho. - Ele murmurou fazendo carranca para mim - Mas ela não é uma canibal. Ela literalmente abriu ele a dentadas e tomou seu sangue, outro detalhe sues olhos eram de um tom azul quase branco.

"_Ah entendi. Ela é algo como a gente, um ser mitológico"_ Ele acenou a cabeça_ "O que ela é?"_

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, eu fiquei ali vendo como ela era uma tentação ainda mais coberta de sangue. - Estremeci me lembrando de Rose durante um jantar coberta de sangue, eu entendo o lado dele, aquilo faz praticamente nossa baba escorrer pela boca - Isso mesmo, ela me viu, deu um sorriso, limpou os lábios com a língua e pulou agarrando uma escada que estava a quatro metros acima de sua cabeça. Ela foi quase tão rápida quanto um vampiro.

" _E você não a seguiu, por que?"_ Eu perguntei, cara! Edward é meio lesado só pode. Ele me olhou emburrado.

- Eu segui, acontece que teve um ponto que encontrei sua roupa queimando de um lado e uma rua movimenta de outro. Os cheiros me confundiram e eu perdi o rastro. - Pela cara ele queria bater em si mesmo, eu ajudaria disso ele pode ter certeza.

"_Mas por que você não seguiu os pensamentos das pessoas ou os dela"_

- Ela usava uma máscara então não vi seu rosto, apenas os lábios cheios de sangue e os olhos surreais. E eu não ouvi os pensamentos dela

"_Como?"_

- Acho que eu não prestei atenção o suficiente para ouvir os pensamentos dela. - Ele respondeu.

Essa é a única explicação, ninguém é imune ao dom de Edward e se for eu sou fã dessa pessoa. Essa coisa de ler pensamentos é meio irritante. Assim que pensei isso ele me lançou um olhar sujo, que é? É a mais pura verdade.

- Sr. Cullen poderia me responder a pergunta? - A professora disse tentando parecer sedutora para o meu irmão, graças a Deus não era eu. Ela tava se inclinando para frente dando a Edward uma visão de suas er... uvinhas? Não... Deve ser menor.

Eu vi Edward travar a mandíbula quando pensei nisso, pelo que conheço dele, ele tava se controlando para não rir. Edward respondeu a pergunta sério e frio e em nenhum momento olhou para aquela humilhação que a professora estava fazendo ao mostrar seus não desenvolvidos seios. Ela virou meio insatisfeita por sua tentativa de seduzir não ter funcionado. E eu fiquei admirado, realmente Edward tem um belo auto controle, como ele consegue ver as tentativas da professora, ler meus pensamentos e responder a pergunta com a cara séria?

- Anos de prática. - Ele respondeu baixo.

**Edward P.O.V**

Finalmente aquela aula acabou. Eu realmente concordo com Emmett, mostrar aquelas uvas passas que ela chama de peito foi meio humilhante.

"_Eu quero esse ai lá em casa"_ Ew! A professora ta imaginando eu... Ow! Se eu fosse humano eu vomitava. Mas agora está tudo bem a aula acabou, eu só tenho um problema. Eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça aqueles lábios cheios de sangue. Aquela mulher de ontem a noite não me sai da cabeça. Droga! Eu vou ter que ir ao clube hoje me aliviar, eu não vou aguentar ficar nesse estado.

Bom esse assunto já está resolvido, quer dizer _vai_ ser resolvido hoje a noite. Agora tínhamos almoço. Sabe aqueles típicos filmes ridículos de escola? Então começou com Emmett e eu andando no corredor e todo mundo parando pra olhar, aí veio Jasper e então Rose e Alice, parecia que estávamos desfilando quando chegamos na porta do refeitório aquele projeto mal feito de anã do mal da Alice nos parou.

- Gente, vamos colocar óculos escuros!! Nossa entrada vai ser triunfal, que nem nos filmes. - Emmett olhou para Alice horrorizado com o pensamento, Jasper estava olhando para ela apaixonado, acho que ele nem percebeu o que ela falou e Rose estava com os olhos brilhando. Eu fui o primeiro a reagir.

- Nem pensar! As chances de eu fazer isso são as mesma de eu casar com a Tanya. - Ela estreitou os olhos e tentou ver no futuro quem ganhava. Eu abri um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto ela dava um gritinho indignado.

- O que foi? O que foi? Me contem! - Emmett disse desesperado, ele sempre foi meio fofoqueiro. Sempre queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não vamos entrar de óculos, que nem naqueles filmes ridículos. - Eu disse sorrindo para Alice, enquanto a mesma bufava irritada.

- Yeah! - Ele disse comemorando.

- Bom vamos entrar, eu adoro essa parte! - Rose disse agarrando o braço de Emmett. Rose era minha irmã querida e odiada. Ela sempre gostou de atenção, fato!

- E lá vamos nós de novo. - Jasper disse desanimado.

- Uhuu... - Emmett e eu dissemos desanimados.

- Credo! Vai me dizer que vocês não gostam do fato da mulherada comê-los com os olhos e ao mesmo tempo melar as calças. – Alice disse e nós três ficamos calados, e então abrimos um sorriso perverso, Alice sabia nos animar - Homens! - Ela disse revirando os olhos.

Então Rose abriu a porta e foi entrando com Emmett, depois foi o casal vinte (Alice e Jasper) e por ultimo eu , o solteirão, eu tinha consciência que eu seria alvo de todos os tipos de pensamentos e tramóias, não seria a primeira vez era quase lamentável as ações dos seres humanos.

Entrei naquele antro de hormônios e fui atacado pelos pensamentos deles:

"_Que gato"_

" _Essa ai lá em casa..."_

"_PEGA EU!!!"_

"_Hum.. Essas duas, cobertas de chocolate la na minha cama, compl..." _

Eu parei de ouvir isso, ver ele imaginar uma suruba com minhas irmãs é nojento. Então para não ouvir mais a criatividade deles me concentrei nos pensamentos dos meus irmãos.

"_Cara, eu to precisando voltar naquela floresta de novo, as emoções desse pessoal é bem inspiradora"_ Jasper sempre parece um coelho quando chega em uma escola nova, e Alice parece adorar isso, acho que é por isso que ela fica tão animada quando nos mudamos, se bem que Alice fica animada por tudo, se alguém morrer ela pula de alegria, se a terceira guerra mundial estoura ela grita de felicidade e assim por diante.

- Desculpe, querido. Teremos apenas quinze minutos, daqui a pouco. - Ela murmurou.

- Tudo bem, dá pra fazer cinco. É, acho que dá. - O que eu disse sobre coelhos?

"_Como eu sofro! Rose adora atenção é ruim ela aceita ir ao armário de vassouras" _Emmett pensou tristemente, enquanto via Rose jogar seus cabelos para o lado com um sorriso provocante, óbvio que 97% dos homens suspiraram.

Nós já tínhamos pegado nossos lanches, e estávamos sentando quando comecei a prestar atenção nos pensamentos de Rose.

"_Hum... Bella parece ser bem legal, mas será que não é alguma daquelas interesseiras? Edward vai ajudar Alice e eu. EDWARD PRECISO QUE VOCÊ VEJA QUE TIPO DE AMIGA É A BELLA!!"_

Lancei um olhar mortal a ela, Rose ainda vai deixar meu outro ouvido surdo se continuar gritando assim por pensamento. E a desgraçada ainda me sorri docemente, eu respirei fundo e pedi para que todos fizessem silencio uma única vez na vida, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Todo mundo ficou mudo, se podia ouvir uma mosca voando no refeitório até os pensamentos ficaram mudos, todo mundo tava olhando com expectativa para a porta. Até meus irmãos, eu hein...

Então eu ouvi passos ecoarem, a pessoa em questão não estava usando salto isso dava para perceber, mas os passos ecoavam no mesmo tom. Parece que "rainha da escola" ia entrar, argh! Odeio elas. Sempre se achando a tal e sempre pisando e todo mundo por que elas são superiores. Superior o cacete! Os vampiros de plantão são minha família e eu, e no fim eu nem me acho tããoo superior assim, só acho que estou no topo da cadeia alimentar e que usamos uma porcentagem maior dos nossos cérebros, o que é a mais pura verdade.

A porta do refeitório foi aberta me tirando do meu raciocínio... A garota em questão já era praticamente uma mulher, era bem bonita mais a roupa não mostrava muito do corpo.

"_Com quem ela vai sentar hoje? A mesa da Angela está cheia"_

"_Ela era gostosa loira. Agora que está morena, é praticamente um pecado"_

"_Cara! Tenho que lembrar a Bella do treino quinta" _Um cara todo bombadão pensou.

"_Minha!"_ O pensamento bem original de um loiro na mesa da tal de Angela.

"_Amei a roupa! Mas ficaria melhor em mim" _Uma garota na mesma mesa, parece que se chamava Lauren.

"_Essa daí não me engana. Tirar dez em álgebra? Essa vadia deve dar pra todos os professores e se bobear para as professoras também"_

"_Tenho que combinar com a Bella o trabalho de história" _O ultimo pensamento me assustou. Não por causa do pensamento em si, mas quem pensou. O cara provavelmente fazia parte do excluídos da escola, por que a popular da escola faria um trabalho com um cara assim?

Talvez tenha me enganado sobre alguns aspectos dessa garota. Afinal todos pensam nela como amiga, ou inimiga, mas ainda é alguém com quem eles sempre falam.

Ela foi andando tranquilamente até a fila. O pessoal ali ofereceu a frente para ela, mas ela recusou. Levantei a sobrancelha, a garota não parecia se achar. Estranho...

Ela pegou uma maçã e água e se virou, olhando para todos na cantina.

- Bella! - Um japinha se aproximou dela.

- Eric. - Ela disse sem encarar ele, parecia procurar algo no refeitório.

- Preciso de ajuda. - Nesse momento ela olhou para ele pelo canto do olho - A professora ta me perseguindo por causa do trabalho.

- Matéria? - Ela perguntou.

- Inglês. - Ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Vai com sua câmera, depois da aula, atrás da escola. E fique esperando na segunda janela a esquerda do banco. Tire umas fotos dela com o Mark. - Ela apontou com a cabeça para um garoto com aparência de 16 anos - E depois você sabe o que fazer. - Ela acrescentou com um sorriso. Todos na mesa ouviam a conversa. Rose e Alice abriram um enorme sorriso, ai vem merda!

- Bella você é genial. - Ele disse feliz da vida - Tchau! - Ele foi para a mesa dele.

Bella olhou de novo para o refeitório a procura de algo. Mas foi interrompida por uma garota.

- Bella, a professora Nicole quer falar com você. - Bella assentiu.

- Ok, obrigada Naomi. - Bella suspirou e se virou novamente, mas Alice segurou seu braço antes que pudesse voltar o olhar para o refeitório. Espera! ALICE?!

Eu olhei para o lado e vi a cadeira vazia da baixinha.

- Bella! Vamos no sentar, você vai adorar o resto da minha família - Alice disse arrastando ela pelo refeitório.

"_CARALHO! BELLA VAI SENTAR NA MESA DOS NOVATOS GOSTOSOS!"_

"_ARG! QUE ÓDIO!"_

E pelos últimos dois minutos, o tempo que levou para elas chegarem a mesa, eu só ouvi pensamento de inveja, ódio, de como somos bonitos, que a tal Bella pode tudo e blablabla. Eu estava me controlando para não começar a bater a cabeça na mesa.

- Gente essa é Bella... - Alice começou e Rose terminou sorrindo.

- Swan - As três sorriram entre si.

- Oi para as duas, oi Jasper. - Fala sério! O Jasper que sempre é na dele sorriu e cumprimentou - E vocês dois eu não conheço. - Ela disse olhando para mim e para Emmett.

- Esses são Emmett e o traste do Edward. - Rose disse se enroscando no braço de Emmett. Perceberam o amor da criatura por mim!?

- Prazer. - Eu disse e ela me olhou curiosa, o engraçado é que eu tinha impressão de que já a tinha visto, e não foi por pensamentos alheios. Fiquei curioso para saber o que ela pensava, para o meu espanto não tinha nenhum som vindo dela, mentalmente é claro, já que o coração dela tava batendo.

...

Por que eu não to ouvindo os pensamentos dessa humana?

**Fim do capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Vocês não tem do que reclamar, esse capitulo é bem maior que o primeiro. Esse capitulo não é o meu prefirido mas para mim está _otimo _( Eu pessoalmente adoooro a narração do Emmett) Então o que estão achando? Gostaram do capitulo?É loucura demais da minha parte?**

**Eu esqueci de dizer que as capas (Sim, eu fiz duas capas ¬¬') estão no meu perfil. Se alguem ficar inspirado e quiser fazer uma capa é só falar pra mim.**

**O proximo post... Bom ele dependerá dos reviews *sorriso do mal*. No proximo capitulo terá a interação Bella versus familia Cullen**

**Agradecimentos:**

**julliaah:** Que bom que vai acompanhar *--*. O povo é impuro sim, depois de seculos de existencia ninguem pode ficar puro, principalmente se for um vampiro lindo de morrer hehehe. Até a proxima ;*

**IsabellaPC:** Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Brigada de coração pelo review, to dando pulinhos de alegria aqui por vc acompanhar. O capitulo ta postadinho ai, o proximo cofcofcof. Bom até a proxima, amore ;*

**Obrigada a quem favoritou e botou a fic no alerta (Eu colocaria os nomes mais to com pressa, na proxima eu coloco ;D)**

**Bom é isso. Tudo o que vcs quiserem saber de mim, de uma olhada no meu perfil. E quem quiser de uma olhada nas minhas outras fics =D**

**Até ;*  
**


	3. Bella x Cullen

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

Onde eu já vi esse Edward? Odeio quando parece que estou deixando algo passar! Melhor jogar isso em um canto obscuro do meu cérebro, depois penso nisso novamente. De repente ele me olha espantado, mas acho que foi impressão, pois foi rápido demais.

- Então Bella, da onde conhece o Jazz? - Alice perguntou enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Nos cruzamos no corredor. - Eu respondi casualmente e todos da mesa levantaram a sobrancelha para Jasper.

- Agradeci por ela não nos tratar como objetos. - Ele disse tranquilamente.

- De novo? - Rose perguntou entediada.

- Então, Bella - Emmett se dirigiu a mim com um sorriso no rosto, apesar do tamanho ele não parecia ser do tipo valentão, tava mais pra comediante - Você conhece os podres da escola? - Percebi que o pessoal da mesa segurou o riso.

- Pode se dizer que eu sei o que todos sabem. - Eu respondi calmamente, digamos que sei vários podres do colégio graças aos meus sentidos mais apurados e acredite não era agradável ouvir minha professora tendo orgasmos com um aluno.

- Que tal nos dar um exemplo. - Ele pediu com o sorriso na cara. Olhei para meu lanche e reprimi uma careta, eu nunca comia, era mais um enfeite. Claro que era capaz de comer _aquilo,_ mas sentia fome mesmo apenas por humanos.

- Temos a Jessica que tem uma queda pelo Mike, mas o idiots não percebe. Então para afogar as magoas, Jessica dá pra todo mundo. - Eu disse pensativa - Tem um grupo com um sistema complexo de cola. A sala abandonada do prédio 4 que serve como ponto de varias coisas aqui no colégio. - Eu parei pensando, até agora não disse nada realmente secreto. Eu sabia alguns dos segredos do pessoal da escola e não queria contar eles, nunca fui fofoqueira não seria agora.

- Ponto de várias coisas? - Ele perguntou curioso, algo me diz que ele era meio que fofoqueiro.

Hum...

- Sim, ali é onde os garotos tiram a virgindade de muitas garotas contra a vontade delas. - Eu disse totalmente séria, acabei virando uma boa atriz. Obviamente era mentira, mas por algum motivo todos eles arregalaram os olhos.

**Edward P.O.V**

Quando os humanos mentem ocorre uma reação no seu coração, por isso sempre sabemos quando eles eram sinceros. Foi por isso que todos nós arregalamos os olhos. Bella não apresentou a tal reação e estava completamente séria quando disse isso. Verifiquei com Jasper e ele constatou que ela falava seriamente, mas aquilo era obviamente uma mentira. Ela olhou para nossos rosto por alguns segundos e explodiu em risadas.

- Oh meu Deus! Vocês acreditaram mesmo? - Todo mundo na mesa tinha o mesmo pensamento.

"_ELA TAVA MENTIDO?"_

- Você mentiu? - Jasper perguntou com os olhos iguais a pratos.

- Óbvio, era só uma brincadeira. - Ela disse lentamente como se ele tivesse problemas.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa.

"_Ela fez tudo impulsivamente, não tem como eu saber sem ela tomar uma decisão."_

A garota consegue mentir para um bando de vampiros, ser muda mentalmente e ainda consegue dobrar as visões de Alice, isso sem contar que mentiu tão bem que suas emoções enganaram Jasper.

"_Ela é meu ídolo" _Emmett pensou admirado _"Será uma ótima parceira de trapaças. MUHAHAHA"_ Eu não acredito que ele ta dando risada do mal pelos pensamentos. Olhei para ele incrédulo_ "Que foi? Sou vampiro, tenho que dar risada do mal"_. Eu me controlei pra não dar um tapa nele ali mesmo.

- Nossa Bella, você é uma ótima atriz - Rose a elogia.. ESPERA! Rose a elogiou?

"_Que merda fizeram com minha ursinha?"_ Emmett pensou

"_Ela não ta brincando, é sincera com o elogio. É O APOCALIPSE!"_ Jasper tendo um momento dramático.

"_Isso não é novidade para miiim"_ Alice cantarola em sua mente.

"_Hey, Edward. Por que você pareceu surpreso quando ela mentiu?" _Rose pensa olhando pra Bella.

- Obrigada. - Bella responde sorrindo - Mas era meio óbvio que era mentira, ninguém diria algo assim com tanta tranquilidade. - Ela diz incrédula e depois acrescenta bem baixo, tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi - Pelo menos não os humanos.

Hum... Ela ta escondendo alguma coisa, isso é obvio.

"_Dããr Edward, você descobriu a América" _Alice me responde via pensamento, as vezes eu odeio esse dom dela "_Você pode odiar a vontade, eu não ligo"_. Eu respiro fundo e começo a contar mentalmente. Por que mesmo que eu tinha que decidir abrir minha boca para essa baixinha?

- É que você falou com tanta seriedade que nós acreditamos. - Jasper dá um sorriso amarelo.

- Então, de onde vocês são? - Bella perguntou mudando de assunto

- Itália. - Eu digo automaticamente.

- Alemanha. - Rose e Jasper dizem

- Paris. - Alice fala.

- Londres. - Emmett responde.

Nós cinco nos encaramos e Bella fala confusa:

- Vocês moravam separados ou...?

- Na verdade são os lugares da onde viemos. - Alice diz rapidamente - Rosalie e Jasper nasceram na Alemanha, Emmett em Londres, Edward na Itália e eu em Paris. Carlisle e Esme sempre viajavam e encontraram cada um de nós e nos adotaram, anos depois estamos aqui - Ela completa com um sorriso.

- E como seus pais lidam com o namoro de vocês? - Ela perguntou curiosa

- Eles apóiam. – Jasper respondeu curtamente

- Só se sentem mal por não ter arranjado alguém para o nosso Edward encalhado aqui. - Emmett diz passando os braços pelos meus ombros com um sorriso sacana, eu volto a contar números mentalmente.

- Então é o encalhado da família? - Bella pergunta para mim. Alice vira a cara com a mão na boca, Rose olha firmemente para baixo, Jasper apóia a cabeça nas mãos e Emmett trava a mandíbula e começa a fazer um biquinho tentado controlar o riso.

- Eu não diria encalhado... - Eu digo lentamente, mas sou interrompido por Bella.

- Bom em uma família onde todos são casais, você é o único solteiro.- Ela termina com um sorriso de gozação. Ela não tem instinto de sobrevivência, não? Antes que eu possa responder algo, ela acrescenta - Mas já que é solteiro eu já te dou um conselho: Cuidado, as garotas hoje em dia podem, literalmente, te comer - Eu senti que para ela aquela frase tinha outro sentido, mas soou mais para o sentido pervertido da palavra ainda mais depois dela olhar para todo o refeitório sugestivamente. E o que Bella disse era verdade várias garotas estavam imaginando eu em cima delas, ou elas em cima de mim.

E eu que achava que povo de cidade de interior era mais santo.

**Bella P.O.V**

É realmente uma pena eu não poder jantar Edward Cullen, e isso foi no **meu** sentido de jantar, além de não sentir desejo de comer ele, o que é normal já que eu me alimentei ontem, o cara é incrivelmente bonito. Não, eu não to caída por ele, é só que um cara como ele chama atenção das pessoas. Então ele não pode simplesmente morrer, isso causaria o maior alvoroço e essa é a ultima coisa que eu quero.

- Obrigado pelo conselho. Sei exatamente o que a garotas pensam de mim - Ele me respondeu sorrindo amarelo e eu ouvi alguns suspiros atrás de mim - E para o seu governo, terminei recentemente um relacionamento.

Alice dá um riso debochado sob a respiração.

**Alice P.O.V**

"_É Edward oitenta anos atrás é algo__** bem **__recente mesmo"_ Eu penso ironicamente.

O dito cujo me dá um olhar mortífero.

"_Que é? To mentindo?"_ Eu o provoco.

O ultimo relacionamento dele foi há oitenta anos. Edward era noivo de um membro dos Volturi: Tanya Denali. Não me pergunte como ele acabou a pedindo em casamento, na verdade até hoje suspeito que _ela_ o pediu em casamento. Bom tanto faz, o negocio é que Tanya era uma vadia de primeira. Lá em Volterra ela dava para Demetri, na época o pobre coitado era novo na guarda e se deixou enganar facilmente pelos encantos de Tanya.

Edward voltou mais cedo de uma missão e bom... Só ouviu os gemidos antes de ler os pensamentos de ambos. Ele ficou furioso, mas em vez de ir lá descontar nos dois, ele se virou e foi para Aro, meu mano era esperto sabia que se entrasse lá e atacasse seria dois contra um.

Quando ele arrebentou, furioso, a porta Aro apenas sorriu, eu sei disso por que eu vi, Marcus levantou a sobrancelha, foi o único movimento que ele fez, e Caius só faltou sair fumaça pelas orelhas, e gente foi muito legal ver isso. Edward contou tudo entre os dentes. A primeira medida de Aro foi pedir um jantar para ele (Ed) se acalmar. Depois chamou Demetri e leu os pensamentos dele, consequentemente o Edward viu tudo, resultado? Descobriu que a única culpada da historia era Tanya.

Aro expressou tristemente _"Que não esperava isso"_, Marcus fez a cara dele de tédio misturada com decepção e Caius se controlou ao máximo para não rir, segundo Edward nosso **não** querido Caius esta louco pra gritar "_Corno"_, mas se controlou.

E foi assim que Edward deu um pé na bunda de Tanya, no fundo eu sei que ele nunca se importou com ela, mas o que deve ter abalado ele foi o fato de ser traído. Isso provavelmente feriu o nada pequeno ego dele.

De qualquer forma, depois disso nada mudou. Nós continuamos com nossa aliança com os Volturi. É um tipo de uma mão lava a outra. Como somos o segundo clã mais poderoso (não é comum um bando de vampiros juntos) e não queremos briga com a "realeza" fizemos uma aliança onde os ajudamos em casos extremamente necessários, nesse mundão a fora, não existe apenas vampiros. Existem lobisomens, demônios, bruxas, entre várias outras espécies tentando se mostrar ao mundo. Os Volturi prezam o anonimato, assim como nós.

A melhor parte nas missões é que, ao contrario da guarda Volturi, ganhamos dim-dim. Não que eles não ganhem, mas é uma quantidade miserável comparada a nossa.

Bom voltando ao assunto na mesa...

- Recente quanto? - Bella perguntou debochada. Eu sabia que íamos virar grandes amigas.

- Décadas atrás. - Emmett respondeu em tom risonho.

- Hilário Emmett. - Edward diz em tom sarcástico – O recentemente significa a oi... to semanas atrás - Ele meio que para no "oi" e depois acrescenta o "to", enquanto isso todos na mesa gargalhavam menos Bella.

- Você contou quanto tempo se passou? - Ela disse em tom divertido.

- Sou bom em matemática. - Edward retruca e depois pergunta com um sorriso maldoso - Mas e você?

- Eu? - Ela responde levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tem namorado? - Ele pergunta com um sorriso de quem já sabe a resposta.

- O que? - Ela responde e depois ri - Eu não namoro alguém desde a minha outra escola e isso foi há quase dois anos.

- Então também temos outra encalhada. - Edward diz sorrindo presunçoso, e todo mundo segura o riso.

- Infelizmente não encontrei alguém que preste. - Ela diz tranquila - Mas eu disse que não _namoro_ há quase dois anos, isso não significa que não tenho meus rolos. - Ela termina com um sorriso mostrando os dentes, por algum motivo aquilo meio que soou ameaçador. Eu mantenho minha expressão com um sorriso calmo, mas por dentro eu to rolando de rir, Edward ta perdendo para uma humana.

Espera!

Como ele lê os pensamentos dela antes dela responde e não sabe como responder?

Edward me olha tenso

…

…

Oh DEUS! Ele não ta lendo os pensamentos dela, isso significa que Bella é muda pra Edward, por que ele nunca iria deixar de ler os pensamentos de alguém. É o instinto dele de velha fuxiqueira.

- Eu também tenho meus rolos- Ele responde ignorando meus pensamentos - E mesmo assim você me chama de encalhado.

Ah sim! Os rolos dele! Ao que parece ontem foram três, depois de duas semanas quieto. Foram duas semanas de paraíso, não vi nem uma pornografia envolvendo ele, sério, aquilo é nojento quando envolve Edward, se fosse Jasper...

**Emmett P.O.V**

UAHSAUHSAUHSUAH'

"_Edward pare de insistir você __**é**__ um encalhado, pegando as caças ou não. É uma discussão perdida"_ O mesmo fecha o punho.

Ao julgar pelo sorriso de Alice ela está **A)** enchendo o saco dele por pensamento ou **2)** Pensando besteira com Jasper.

- Alto lá - Ela levanta as mãos – Quem disse que você era encalhado foi Emmett, eu só perguntei pra confirmar.

Edward olha pra mesa lembrando do momento e eu faço o mesmo.

…

E não é que ela tem razão? Fui eu que o chamei de encalhado.

-Gente vamos mudar de assunto por que eu sinceramente não acho que falar dos rolos dele - Rose aponta pra Edward - Seja algo emocionante.

Bella dá de ombros e olha para sua bandeja. Ali só tem uma maçã e água, será que ela é alguma daquelas adolescentes que vivem fazendo dietas?

- Ta fazendo dieta, Bella? - Eu pergunto casualmente. E todos na mesa percebem que ela não comeu.

- E você, Emmett? - Ela me responde com uma pergunta, eu tenho tanta comida quanto ela.

- Me pegou. - Eu digo bem humorado. Bella pega a maçã e da uma mordida. Alice fica com os olhos desfocados nessa hora e Edward também.

ELA TA TENDO UMA VISÃO!

Minha língua ta coçando pra saber o que vai acontecer.

"_Hey Edward me diz o que vai acontecer"_ Eu digo por pensamento e ele abre um sorriso do mal, e faz que não com a cabeça.

"_Qual é? Faz mímica" _Ele apenas aponta com a cabeça pra Bella.

"_Usa a linguagem de sinal"_ Eu insisti, ele me olha com um belo "**não"** nos olhos

"_Sinal de fumaça?"_ Eu suplico e ele levanta uma sobrancelha, então um cara loiro se aproxima da nossa mesa. Ele encara cada uma das garotas com um sorriso pervertido. Como ele se atreve a pensar em Rose assim na minha frente?

Eu passo o braço pelos ombros de Rose, e a mesma se enrosca em mim. Adoro essa loira...

**Jasper P.O.V**

Eu estava concentrado em Alice, na conversa e sobre a nossa futura _conversa _na floresta quando uma onda de emoções me ataca. Olho pro lado e vejo um loiro. Argh! Humanos!

Como se a gente fosse deixar um humano se aproximar da gente. Edward me chuta por baixo da mesa e me aponta Bella... Er... Bom to da regra tem sua exceção. Dou de ombros. E o loiro chega e apóia o braço ao lado de Bella.

- Oi. - Ele diz lentamente com um sorriso.

- Oi Jaime. - Ela responde. Depois que ela fala o nome dele eu sinto uma descarga de raiva e irritação dele.

- É James. - Ele responde com uma carranca.

- Sério? – Bella diz - Desculpe nem me toquei. Mas o que quer?

**Bella P.O.V**

É impressionante como atraio homem! Sério! Mesmo com essas roupas que escondem o que é possível. Antigamente não era assim. Era o tipo normal, não era incrivelmente linda, mas também não era feia, tava mais pra jeitosinha.

Ai veio Irina. Toquei minha tatuagem no pulso, era uma fênix, minhas pulseiras cobriam ela. Charlie me mataria se visse isso, é claro que no sentido figurado. Ta ai um dos únicos homens que respeito, meu pai. O cara é da policia, ele tem um senso de justiça incrível, aprendi muito com ele. Além de é claro entender que nem todos os homens não prestam, e que são esses homens que devo jantar. Por que apesar de tudo sei o quanto uma filha precisa de um pai, ou uma mulher do marido.

- Eu sou novo aqui. - Dã, isso é muito óbvio James - E eu tava pensando que você podia me servir de guia turística dessa cidade - Em outras palavras ele quer me levar para algum lugar particular para transar comigo. Eu contenho a vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Eu acho que você não precisa da minha ajuda para conhecer Forks - Eu digo com um sorriso forçado, mas convincente - A cidade é minúscula. Se der vinte passos você vê a cidade inteira - Vinte passos no meu ritmo na verdade.

Ele continua a sorrir, mas seus olhos tão soltando faíscas.

- Tenho certeza de que seria uma ótima companhia para mim - Alguém além de mim percebe o duplo sentido?

- E seria mesmo. - Falo presunçosamente - Mas eu to meio ocupada com metade da escola.

**Edward P.O.V**

Metade da escola? Isso não me surpreenderia, Bella parece ter contado com toda a escola, além de aparentemente ser a garota que quase metade da população feminina odeia e/ou sente inveja.

"_Essa vadia vai me dar o que quero querendo ou não" _O tal de James pensou com raiva

- Eu acredito que a Jessica está menos desocupada. - Bella disse com um sorriso que irritou até a mim, que tava adorando a cena.

É impressão minha ou isso ta parecendo um bordel? É como se Bella fosse a prostituta mais ocupada, James um cliente a querendo e ela o dispensa dizendo que tem outra disponível.

- James, nós precisamos conversar. - Uma ruiva chega e agarra o braço dele.

"_Adorei essa Bella. Pelo menos alguma menina tem algo na cabeça" _Ela pensou sorrindo

- Ok. - Ele diz mal humorado - E Bella, pensa bem - E ele vai embora.

- Eu não vou gastar meus pensamentos com esse tipo de coisa - Ela murmura para gente ouvir e dá uma mordida na maçã.

- Belinha, eu tava pensando... Que tal irmos ao shopping? Você, Rose e eu? - Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhando. E antes que ela ouvisse a resposta negativa de Bella que ela tinha previsto acrescentou - Sem querer ofender, mas essa roupa não te favorece em nada.

Bella dá um sorriso, apóia os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaça os dedos, e apóia o queixo nas mãos.

- Eu sei disso.

- Que bom que sabe. Por que isso vai mudar se depender de mim. - O sorriso da baixinha me dá uma certa pena da Bella.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com vocês. Mas não exagerem. - Bella responde e os olhos de Alice brilham assim como Rose.

- Prometemos não exagerar. - Rose diz.

- Muito. - Alice murmura muito baixo e Bella levanta a sobrancelha - Então você não disse da onde é.

- Phoenix - Ela diz - Me mudei há dois anos por causa do novo casamento da minha mãe.

- Não gostava do padastro? - Jasper perguntou.

- Ao contrário adorava ele, ele virou um grande amigo. Mas minha mãe estava começando um novo casamento uma filha adolescente não iria ser agradável, então vim morar com meu pai: Charlie. E seus pais?

- Bom Carlisle e Esme são os melhores pais que poderíamos ter - Rose responde. E era verdade, Carlisle e Esme eram como pais pra gente, é claro que não agiam exatamente pais. Mas os respeitávamos como se fossem, afinal a idéia de unir a gente partiu dos dois - Não agem como aqueles pais de marcação pesada, sabe? Nos tratam como adultos e não ligam pra essa coisa de namorarmos.

- Metade da escola deve estranhar isso - Bella constatou - Vocês tecnicamente são irmãos e tals. É bem fora do comum.

- E você não parece chocada com isso - Eu disse e quando ela olhou pra mim havia algo em seu olhar, parecia conformada com algo.

- Não costumo ficar espantada com muitas coisas. Esse é um mundo completamente louco, tudo pode acontecer – Por que parece que ela esconde algo?

"_Por que ela esconde"_ Alice pensou em resposta. Eu a olhei questionando _"Eu realmente não sei o que é. Mas não vou me intrometer, todos merecem sua privacidade."_ Eu sei. Alice pensar algo assim é diferente, mas ela vê o futuro. Tanto quanto vampira quanto como humana, ela tinha visões que não pode controlar e às vezes ela não só via como _vivia_, isso mexe com uma pessoa.

Nessa hora o sino toca.

- Bom eu vejo vocês depois. E Alice me avisa sobre a saída. - Bella disse se levantando rapidamente e foi para andando.

- OK! -Alice grita em resposta e depois se vira pra Jasper – Vamos pra floresta, amor.

Emmett olha pra Jasper com cara de criança que vai abrir o berreiro. Jasper suspira e passa um pouco de emoções pra Rose que levanta na hora.

- Emm, vamos seguir o bom exemplo deles - Ela agarra a mão dele e o arrasta pra saída.

E eu? Bom, vou pra minha aula de biologia. Talvez eu deva arranjar uma esposa de uma vez. Ou uma namorada. É melhor do que nada.

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Hey pessoinhas *-*!! E ai o que acham de Edward está a procura? Então eu não demorei tanto para postar, considerando que eu passei a semana em provas. Agora terça feira vai acontecer minha ultima prova a de matematica *musiquinha de terror*, o conteudo é facil mas é muita coisa u.u'**

**E depois disso tenho seminario de historia, geogradia, sociologia e literatura (até agora é isso que eu me lembro) para apresentar, por isso o tempo ta apertado aqui mas não é nada que não de um jeito. **

**Então o que tão achando do capitulo? Ta legal? Na media? Ou é apenas digno de um cuspi no chão e uma virada de cara dramatica?  
**

**E ai gostaram da conversa de Bella X Cullen?**

**Eu juro que o proximo capitulo vai ser meio...hum... Chocante  
**

**Alguem viu o trailer de Eclipse *-*? Ou a previa que vai estar no dvd de Lua Nova? Morri um monte de vezes, eu acho que esse vai ser o melhor filme da saga, é claro que isso acontece se vcs ignorarem a cabeleira (moita!) que a Bryce usa. O cabelinho da Bella da pra engolir _em algumas partes_. Agora o que me chocou foi a peruca da Rose, ficou otima =O, a melhor peruca que ja deram pra ela. Eles lutando, OMG! Quem ta ansioso pra ver Eclipse levanta as mãos e rebola /o\**

**Agora eu quero agradecer a quem mandou as reviews *--***

**julliaah:** Verdade, eles são lindo de morrer (literalmente). Adorei escrever sobre as uvinhas passas da professora *-* ri muito quando me veio a idea. Você sabe que a coisa de demorar ou não a postar depende unicamente das reviews =B. Até a proxima amore! Qual é sua parte favorita do capitulo?

**IsabellaPC:** Eu tambem adooro. Eu acho que toda garota tem uma queda pelos malvados =D. O capitulo saiu o proximo sai... Você sabe que isso é com os leitores. Qual o teu POV favorito até agora? Até o proximo capitulo ;*

**Artemise3000:** Tipo a Bella não tem um nome definido. Ela não é um demonio, não literalmente. Ela tem poderes de um. É confuso, não :B? Eu não deixo ninguem no sofrimento, talvez um pouquinho uhaushausha', mas eu tenho coração (acho). Ok, eu não resisto ao olhos do gatinho, mas sei ignora-lo se eu não soubesse estaria perdida, tenho uma irmã mais nova que faz uma cara parecida, então imagina como eu taria ferrada se não conseguisse ignorar aqueles olhinhos... O que achou dessa Bella? Até ;*

**bgsmeinterfona:** Obrigada pelo elogio. E as três vão ser amigas sim, ainda não vão ser bbf's por que tipo as trÊs tem segredinhos que não são exatamente faceis de revelar uashaushaus'. O que vocês mais gostou na fic até agora? Até, amore

**cla. cullen:** Bom ai está. A Bella e Edward são meio tontos ou fui eu quem fiz isso para criar mais enrolação?*cara pensativa*? Cada um achou uma coisa do outro. No proximo vc vai ficar assim: =O ou assim u.u' ou com cara de cu. Eu não sei extamente O.o *coça a cabeça confusa*. E ai qual é sua parte favorita na fic inteira até agora? Até, amore ;*

**Deah Ricz: **Bom a repsosta da sua pergunta depende dos reviews que o pessoal mandar. Por que eu não ando com vontade de postar para pessoas que não me dão algum indicio se estou agrandando ou desagradando, é como dar um tiro no escuro. Isso realmente deixa uma pessoa insegura, ainda mais se ela estiver na TPM (A minha ja passou graças a Deus, mas ela volta mês que vem) Que bom que adorou *--* Me diz o que vc achou das capas que eu fiz pra fic *mordendo as unhas*? Bjim, amore

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas:**

**Artemise3000, bgsmeinterfona, , Deah Ricz, julliaah, Little Ni****x, meirel. silva**

**E pelos alertas:**

**Aninha Flavia, Cacau1005, Hitsugaya Nanami, julliaah, Lilith Potter Malfoy**

**O prixmo capitulo é no mesmo esquema do ultimo. Só sai quando vcs mandarem de reviews. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs.**

**Outra coisa nada haver que eu to louquinha pra falar: Eu vou me mudar *----*. E nessa outra casa eu vou poder ter um cachorro, ele é labrador com ourta raça que eu desconheço, mas que fez ele ser baixinho, o nominho meu irmão escolheu: Pavito *--*, segundo meus pais ele é "Um baixinho invocado" não é incrivel *pulad e felicidade*?**

**Uma ultima coisa: As duas capas da fic (feitas por mim) estão no meu perfil pra quem quiser ver. E quem quiser fazer pode ficar a vontade seja feia, de quinta categoria, ou incrivelmente perfeita eu coloco lá**

**Não se esqueçam que reiews são algo maravilhosamente bem vindo**

**Até a proxima**

**Maça ;*  
**


	4. Hã?

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

Descobri que tenho uma aula em comum com mais um Cullen: Edward. Essa era a unica aula que eu não tinha par, realmente não fazia questão de ter. Então Edward entrou e o único lugar disponivel era ao meu lado. Bom só me resta se conforma, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu fui com a cara dele, ele pelo menos perece ser um cara legal e... Perigoso. O que dá um charme nele. As pessoas gostam de perigo, inclusive eu.

-Oi de novo- Ele diz se sentando

-Oi- Respondo- Metade da sala quer me matar nesse momento- Eu digo sorrindo, é tão divertido ver os olhares de raiva deles

-Por que? O que andou aprontando dona Bella?- Ele pergunta brincalhão. Eu ouço suspiros atras de mim

-Eu? Nada. Mas se um bando de garotas me atacarem no final da saida é culpa sua

-Ah... Isso- Ele diz entendendo- Eu to tão acostumado que nem percebo mais

Eu só levanto as sobrancelhas em resposta, então uma _bunda_ quase se senta em cima do meu caderno, olho pra cima um pouco irritada. Mike está sorrindo pra mim

Mas será possível que não posso ter mais uma conversa civilizada sem nenhum homem vindo até mim? Suspirei cansada, espero um dia me acostumar com isso como Edward

-Ola Mike.- Eu falo e vejo o Dan vindo na minha direção

-Bella, sobre o trabalho de historia dá pra gente fazer depois de amanhã? É que amanhã vou levar a Anna ao cinema- Dan é um daqueles poucos garotos que prestam nessa escola

-Tudo bem. Se divirta no cinema- Eu respondo. Anna é a namorada dele, os dois são realmente lindo juntos.

-E Mike- Ele se vira pro loiro. Ele sabe o quanto Mike é desagradável em sua insistência comigo- O professor ta na porta pedindo pra você ajuda-lo com a TV – Mike vai de cara fechada para a porta e Dan pisca um olho pra mim

-Voltando ao assunto- Edward disse olhando para Mike com a sobrancelha arqueada- Também vai ser culpa sua se eu for atacado pela outra metade da sala- Eu ri junto com ele

Bom o resto da aula se passa tranquilamente. Edward e eu acabamos nos dando muito bem. E o professor passou algo sobre os orgãos humanos, algo que eu não preciso estudar por que quando essa minha vida começou, me interessei no assunto. Já que era parte da minha alimentação.

Nos dois saímos da sala e fomos para a ultima aula que seria Educação física. No caminho eu fui parada pela Emily Johnson

-Ola filha do demo- Ela disse com um sorriso. Ela não sabe o quanto ela se aproxima do que realmente eu sou quando me xinga assim

-Ola Emily- Eu respondi. Eu realmente não a entendo, desde que cheguei na escola ela não foi com a minha cara. Então a garota endoidou mais e sempre tenta jogar algo como água benta em mim, ela realmente acha que sou um demônio, tecnicamente eu sou, mas nenhum demônio vive em mim por isso água benta não tem o menor efeito em mim.

-Achou mais um pra entrar na sua teia nojenta de pretendentes- Ela disse enojada mas então olhou para Edward, que estava apenas observando e congelou. Parece que alguém caiu na teia nojenta do Edward- Q-q-quem é você?

Edward deu um olhar inexpressível, mas eu não sei por que, mas tinha sensação que ele tava rindo por dentro

-Edward Cullen. Agora, por curiosidade, por que ofendeu a Bella?- Ele perguntou parecendo curioso e Emily tremeu ao som da voz dele. Ok! Eu admito que ele é o maior gatão, não sou cega, e também sei que ele tem um charme natural que faz as garotas ficarem com a calçinha molhada só de falar com ele, ou olhar (Emily deve estar assim agora). Mas será que nenhuma tem orgulho próprio? Ele mexe comigo? Claro! Mas precisa, mas do que atração pra me fazer cair de amores (O que provavelmente nunca vai acontecer)

-Bom por que ela uma vadia que da para metade da escola- Emily responde e eu só ergui a sobrancelha, a triste verdade: Não dou pra alguém há dois anos, um mês, 2 semanas e três dias mas quem está contando? Esse negocio de comer atrapalha, sinto desejo e ai o desejo vira fome e era uma vez um homem

-Oh- Edward respondeu, então perguntou parecendo curioso- E você?

-Eu o que?- Ela perguntou confusa

-Dá para a outra metade da escola?- Ela arregalou os olhos para ele – Por que se você sabe com tanta certeza que Bella dá pra metade da escola é por que você deve da para a outra

-Como se atreve a falar que eu sou uma vadia nojenta- Emily cuspiu as palavras e então Edward olhou para ela. Eu sei! Ele já estava olhando para ela, mas aquele olhar foi estranho era como se ele não fosse humano, aquele tipo de olhar me deixaria um tanto tonta como se tivesse sido deslumbrada ao contrario da Emily que provavelmente estava a ponto de desmaiar

-Eu não a chamei de vadia nojenta, quem falou isso foi você- Ele respondeu arregalando os olhos- E pessoalmente eu não acho que dá pra metade da escola seja algo ruim

Emily olhou pra ele incrédula e eu só olhei de lado.

-O que foi?Vai me dizer que acha que sexo é algo ruim? Eu posso dizer por experiência própria que não é - Ele acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso

-Serio? Que interessante temos a mesma opinião- Lauren surgiu do nada com um sorriso enorme e se agarro ao braço de Edward- Eu sou Lauren Mallory

-Eu sou Edward Cullen- Edward disse sorrindo e a olhando dos pés a cabeça. Parece que Lauren vai acrescentar mais um a sua lista, ou seria o contrario?

Então eu senti meu celular vibrar, abri minha bolsa me distraindo da "conversa" ali. Na tela estava mostrando _"Charlie"_, franzi o cenho por que Charlie estaria me ligando em pleno horário de aula?

-Bom, eu não quero me atrasar para a aula, tchau!- Eu falei rápido e sai andando o mais rápido possível, ainda pude ver de relance o sorriso convencido de Lauren aposto que ta achando que to fugindo

-Oi, Charlie- Atendi quando estava virando o corredor

-Bella venha pra casa agora- Ele disse em tom serio

Estranhei aquele pedido

-Pai- Lembrei de como deveria chama-lo – Eu estou na escola, só atendi por que estamos no intervalos das aula- Eu o ouvi suspirar

-Bella só venha pra casa. Inventa que ta doente ou algo assim, eu sei que você é uma boa atriz- Ok meu pai pedindo isso deve ser algo serio

-Ok, eu já to indo, tchau- Eu me despedi

-Tchau- Ele desligo

Suspirei no meio do corredor, parece que eu terei que me fingir de doente. Dirigi-me ao banheiro me perguntando o que podia ser, desmaio? Cólica? Mal estar? Unha quebrada?

**Edward P.O.V**

O celular de Bella vibrou a mesma olhou pra tela e sai correndo. Me deixou entre uma santa do pau oco(Eu leio os pensamentos dela pra saber que ela não é tão pura assim) uma ameba loira. Cara! Eu estou sendo bonzinho com as duas, devo estar de bom humor

-Então Edward, você não gostaria de conhecer os pontos turísticos de Forks depois da aula? - Eu até faria isso se não tivesse confuso, por quê? A estranha de ontem a noite me chamou atenção,bastante na verdade, e tem a Bella, tem algo nela que me faz ter a impressão que to deixando algo passar

-Eu adoraria, mas não vai dar- Eu respondi enquanto tentava saber quem era no telefone de Bella

-Oi, Charlie...- Eu não ouvi mais nada depois disso

-Com assim não vai dar?- Lauren disse em uma voz esganiçada e Emily deu um risinho- O que você ta fazendo aqui Emily? Por que não vai atrás de um padrão que você ganha mais

"_Padrão? Por que eu iria atrás de um...?"_

-Padrão?- Emily perguntou agora eu também fiquei confuso, mas tudo ficou claro quando Emily perguntou, não por que Lauren responde mas por que li nos pensamentos dela antes (Sinal de que o problema é com a Bella e não comigo)

-É, um padre com um enorme equipamento. Dãããrr-Lauren disse revirando os olhos, os olhos de Emily pegaram fogo

-Bom eu tenho uma aula pra ir, vejo vocês depois madames- Mandei um sorriso pras duas e me retirei dali. Eu não dei nem dez passos e me celular já estava tocando. Atendi sem ver quem era

-Edward vai pro banheiro feminino agora!- Alice me ordenou, essa baixinha ta achando que pode

-Por que eu iria ao banheiro **feminino?-**Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha

-Por que eu estou tendo visões confusas de Bella lá, e serio eu não sei o que ela ta querendo fazer, mas com certeza ela tem problemas- Alice disse rapidamente

-O que quer dizer?- Alice confusa não era algo comum

-Aparece rápidos flashs dela respirando em frasco estranho e depois ficando pálida, depois muda para ela arrancando a unha e espera!- Eu parei no lugar na hora- Ela ta encarando o espelho completamente indecisa. Edward vai pro banheiro feminino agora!- E eu obedeci. Não por que eu me importo, eu realmente não me importo, mas aquilo me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha

Quando cheguei no banheiro, graças a minha audição apurada, ouvi alguém vomitando, prestei atenção aos pensamentos, mas não ouvi nada então só podia ser a Bella. Então eu juntei as peças, ela não ia comer nada no almoço se Emmett não tivesse comentado e até onde eu saiba é pouco comum comer apenas uma maça, isso significa que ela comeu antes, e agora ela tava provocado o proprio vomito, a verdade era que Bella só podia ser bulemica

Fiquei ali absorvendo a verdade, Cara! Por que as adolescente tem tanto problema com a aparência? A Bella ser uma dessas não me surpreende, isso não é algo totalmente fora do comum hoje em dia, devo estar um tanto surpreso por não ter conseguido ler isso nos pensamentos dela

Ela sai do banheiro séria e um pouco pálida e deu um encontrão comigo,como esperado ela caiu no chão

**Bella P.O.V**

Vomita foi a melhor opção me dava uma aparência de doente,e de quebra eu botava pra fora aquela maça do almoço (não me agradava ter comida no estomago por isso eu comia o menos possível, podia comer mas realmente não queria perde meu tempo no banheiro), então foi só botar o dedo na boca e pensar no nojo que senti quando vi Irina comendo aquele cara pela primeira vez, embora hoje em dia aquilo seja bem apetitoso aquela cena sempre vai ser nojenta para mim

Eu tava tão envolvida nos meus pensamentos que acabei batendo na parede ou algo igualmente duro

-Cuidado Bella- Eu olhei pra cima assustada, era Edward! Caraca, ele tem o corpo bem forte, parecia que eu tinha trombado na parede - Você esta bem?- Ele me perguntou estendendo a mão parecia estar me analisando. Eu tinha reparado agora ele era bem branco na verdade todos os Cullen's eram incrivelmente pálidos, como é que eu não reparei? Talvez seja aquele cara de ontem, ele me parece um enigma, não reagiu de uma forma normal ao me pegar na hora da "janta"

-Eu não to muito bem, na verdade- Eu disse distraidamente, balancei a cabeça e peguei a mão que ele me oferecia- Vou pra enfermaria

Eu me levantei e peguei minhas coisas no chão, ele ainda estava parado ali me olhando estranho.

-Edward é melhor você ir pra aula, eu vou pra enfermaria pedir para ir pra casa- Eu mandei um sorriso meio adoentado pra ele- Até amanhã

Sai andando e senti os olhos dele me observando, por que ele tava daquele jeito estranho? Eu hein...

Cheguei na enfermaria e fiz minha melhor cara de doente, a palidez provocada pelo vomito funcionou e ela me liberou. Fui andando em direção ao meu carro, então me senti vigiada, eu não estava me virei e olhei em volta, mas não havia ninguém, estreitei os olhos enquanto observando o estacionamento.

Fiquei ali pensativa me concentrando nos meus sentidos, normalmente eu não fazia isso (desde que ouvi minha professora tendo orgasmos com um aluno aprendi a ignorar minha audição é por isso que eu não ouvia o coração de todas as pessoas no colegio, nem uma mosca voando perto da janela) o resultado de concentrar todos os meus sentidos foi ouvir ao longe os alunos em suas classes, os corações, os insetos, mas no estacionamento não tinha nenhum coração humano batendo, o que significava que não havia ninguem ali, estranhei aquilo normalmente meus sentidos não costumam me enganar

Fiquei ali por mais alguns segundos e então dei de ombros e fui pro carro. Charlie estava me esperando em casa e seja lá o que for devia ser sério, para pedir que eu saísse no meio da aula

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella foi para a enfermaria, mas eu não fui pra aula, o professor estava atrasado, daria tempo de chegar ao ginásio se eu fosse atrás dela. Ela foi liberada para ir pra casa, e eu fiquei observando ela de cima do terraço da escola (não é atoa que sou o mais rápido da família) em um determinado momento ela parou e ficou olhando ao redor e depois fechou os olhos aparentemente se concentrando. Não entendi o que ela tava fazendo. De repente abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto lambeu os lábios, a cena me trouxe uma espécie de deja vu de ontem a noite, então deu de ombros e foi embora.

No segundo seguinte Alice apareceu por trás de mim

"_Vamos temos uma aula pra ir, depois discutimos sobre isso" _Ela pensou

Apenas acenei a cabeça seguindo o carro com os olhos.

Fato 1: Bella devia ser doente

-Não acredito nisso- Alice respondeu quando já estávamos próximos à porta do ginásio

Fato 2: Aquela garota de ontem a noite foi marcado a ferro na minha cabeça

-Não vejo o passado- Alice respondeu de novo e eu a olhei irritado- Que foi? Eu não tenho culpa se você decide me pergunta tudo no segundo seguinte que pensa

Fato 3: Eu ia me diverti em Forks. Pensei nisso olhando para as garotas que me olhavam no ginásio, sorri pra elas e o coração de todas acelerou

-Ow! Credo, Edward vai decidir fazer suas besteira outra hora, não to afim de ver isso- Alice disse torcendo o nariz.

**N**Eu apenas revirei os olhos e sussurrei para ela

-Eu escuto e vejo os pensamentos de três casais com a vida sexual ativa a mais de dois séculos, e eu não reclamo a mais de _cinquenta _anos por isso fecha o berreiro- Ela apertou a boca mais não disse nada, ela sabia que eu tava certo. Isso a irritava ao extremo e me fazia abrir um enorme sorriso presunçoso

-Mandou bem- Emmett disse me dando uns tapões nas costas

**Bella P.O.V**

Cheguei em casa, em meu tempo normal a estrada não estava muito seguras pra acelerar o carro e mesmo que eu soubesse que fosse sobreviver sem um arranhão ao acidente eu teria que explicar como consegui esse feito

Ao abrir a porta, larguei minhas coisas no chão e fui andando pelo corredor

-Charlie!- Eu chamei não ouvi nada- Pai?- Eu me concentrei e ouvi três corações na casa me aproximei da porta do escritório que era da onde vinha o som, ao abri a porta me jogaram um liquido no rosto - O que é isso?- Perguntei confusa e vi Charlie segurando o frasco me olhando inexpressivo

-Você vai voltar pro inferno!- Billy Black disse levantando uma cruz na frente do meu rosto e só consegui olhar para o objeto em choque

Meu pai sabia!

* * *

**N/a: Eu não sei vcs mas eu acho que o final foi meio: =O**.** Como eu disse antes o capitulo é meio chocante. Charlie? What? O pai da Bella sempre foi um personagem segundario que ficava ali no canto faça chuva faça sol, ai eu resolvi dar um destaque ao homem, não me culpem! Mas tipo ninguem ficou curioso com esse final? No melhor estilo: WHAT THE FUCK? Ou WHAT THE HELL? Pra combinar mais com a fic =P**

**Alguem me diz como o Edward pode ter chegado a conclusão tão errada =D?  
**

**A postagem foi rapida dessa vez, mas não se acostumem. Noticias chatas: Eu não vou mais ganhar o Pavito ç.ç (é o que cachorro ia ganhar), vou me mudar de casa amanhã por isso vou passar o fim de semana sem net e sky *respira fundo controlando as lagrimas* e to to incrivelmente gripada, com tudo que um gripe tem direito (não queira saber)**

**Preciso dizer que fiquei feliz com a reviews *--*?**

**Agradecimentos á:**

**julia. miranda:** Infelizmente é só um por pessoal :/. Por que ai não tem graça! Ok, agora vc enxeu minha bola legal, o meu ego está ficando perigosamente grande nessse ritmo. Bom o capitulo 4 ta postado, algo me diz que ele te deixou curiosa, olha eu tentei e não demorei tanto assim =D. Perguntinha:O que achou dessa versão da Bella? Até a proxima amore P.S: Mudou de nome, né doninha?

**Artemise3000:** Tipo a Bella não tem exatamente uma definição. Esse capitulo explica um pouco disso, to tão feliz que esteja adorando a fic *-*. Qual é o teu POV favorito até agora?

**IsabellaPC: **Eu gosto dos POV's de Alice e Edward e é claro da Bella. Na verdade eu gosto de todos. O que ue mais gosto de escrever é quando eles falam mentalmente com Edward *-*. Olha que lindo! Você correu risco de vida só pra mandar um review *-*.Quem não odeia a semana de provas, né? O capitulo ta ai lindo e maravilhoso (ok, nem tão lindo e nem tão maravilhoso). Qual capitulo vc mais gostou até agora? Até a proxima, querida ;*

**Sam Winkot:** Sam vc foi simples e direta, gostei! Obrigada por madnar review amor *--*. Perguntinha pra vc: O que vc mais gostou nessa fic? Até a proxama review, ;*

**Deah Ricz:** Você tem bom faro ;D. Eles vão virar amigos, como vc pode percebe. Mas pode ter certeza que vai ter uma reviravolta quando descobrirem quem é quem, hehehehe! Gostou do capitulo? Lauren pe bem burrinha, né? E Edward não ta usando muito o cerebro aushaushau'. Qual teu personagem favorito até agora?

**bgsmeinterfona:** Menina =O! Eu sou exatamente a mesma coisa, me recuso a falar sobre minha vida pessoal as pessoas! Tipo eu nunca gostei de fofoca e pra escapulir mentir sempre foi a saida, o engraçado é que as pessoas pensam que eu sou tão bobinha e inocente, se vissem o eu escrevo o que se passa na minha mente sujinha (É! Eu sou pervetida), tambem sei o quanto a verdade é importante, mas todo mundo tem seus segredos, fazer o que, né? Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic =D. Nessa saida das três não rola a parada de segredo, bom Alice e Rose pensam que ja sabem o segredinho da Bella. Edward vai ser o ultimo a saber do segredo de Bella e Alice será a primeira, só isso eu possso posso falar no momento. Mas valew a dica, se vc percebe ela ja usou um dos dons de demonio e eles ficaram assustados. Eu tive a leve impressão que ta ansiosa mesmo. E sabia que eu adoooro livros ;D? E ai o capitulo ta legal? Te deixou meio surpresa com o final? Ta roendo as unhas ai *prende a risada*?

**Agradecimentos pelas favoritadas:**

**alekamasenhp, IsabellaPC, Jeeh McCarthy e Sam Winkot**

**Aos alertas:**

**ByToddy e Sam Winkot**

**Bom o proximo capitulo é no esquema de sempre:** **Só sai quando vcs mandarem de reviews. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs.**

**Obrigada a todos *reverencia***

**Até logo, eu espero**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Proximo capitulo ocorre uma luta, quem contra quem? Nem te conto, amiga!_  
**


	5. Segredinhos, luta e silencio

**Capitulo 5**

Como disse antes, eu tinha um enorme respeito pelo meu pai. Respeito que acabou de aumentar, primeiro a mulher dele foge com a filha, anos depois a filha volta a viver com ele e agora ele acha que a mesma é um demônio (e ele não esta muito longe da verdade)

E mesmo assim esta lá tentando manter a compostura, enquanto tenta _me exorcita_. Só que eu não só um demônio, eu fui mordida por um e tenho as habilidades deles, mas nenhum demônio vive em minha alma como em Irina. O negocio é que ele não sabe disso e não é algo que eu queira contar, já que é quase tão ruim quanto ser um demônio.

-Oi?- Eu falei me fingindo de confusa, aquela cruz na minha cara me fazia ter vontade de rir, mas eu me controlei.

-Não adianta tentar mentir sabemos que você anda matando os homens nas cidades vizinhas - Charlie disse em uma voz que não era dele, esse homem tava sendo forte. Serio, como minha mãe não quis ficar com ele?

-Olha, eu não sei do que estão falando- Eu disse lentamente fingindo estar confusa e achando que eles tinham perdido a cabeça

-Pare com esse joguinho! –Exclamou Billy irritado

Então eu comecei a rir

-Entendi! É uma pegadinha. Muito bom- Continuei a rir mas parei ao ver suas expressões serias

Espera! Tinha dois corações aqui, cadê o que faltava? Assim que percebi isso ouvi os passos se aproximando por trás de mim, me virei rapidamente e vi Jake (Filho de Billy e conhecido meu) levantando um pé de cabra para bater na minha cabeça, eu desisti de fingir e segurei o braço dele

-Você não vai querer fazer isso - Minha mandíbula endureceu e eu o encarei duro

O rapaz não se deixou intimidar e tentou me dá um soco com o braço livre, desvie rapidamente. Então torci o braço que segurava fui pra trás dele e chutei a parte de trás de seu joelho o forçando a se ajoelhar

-Eu avisei - Eu disse no ouvi do dele. Encarei meu pai e Billy, logo depois de larga Jake no chão,os dois estavam em choque. Suspirei, eu vou ter contar a verdade. Por um lado é bom me livrar dos segredos, mas por outro eles vão querer me matar, acho que até seria um favor

-Bella seu olhos...- Charlie murmurou e automaticamente virei meu rosto para o espelho na parede, estava com minha aparência "demoníaca", meus dentes estavam mais er....Como dizer? Afiados? Estava mais pálida e meus olhos estavam azuis claro. Eu pensei em voltar na minha aparência humana, mas se era pra contar a historia pra eles era melhor ficar com aquela aparência sobrenatural pra dar mais convicção

Eu passei rápido por eles e me sentei no sofá cruzando as pernas dando um sorriso sem humor

-Então... Como descobriram? – Eu perguntei o mais casualmente possível

-Bella...- Charlie disse com um olhar duro

-Não é a Bella, Charlie.- Billy disse me encarando- É um demo...- Mas não deixe que ele terminasse a frase

-É a Bella sim- Eu disse em tom serio

-Você é um monstro- Jake disse cuspindo as palavras. Olhei pra ele e sorri divertidamente, me levantei e fui pra mesa onde tinha uma garrafa de uísque, eles iam precisar disso.

-Você tem razão, Jake - Eu disse de costas pra eles - Eu sou um monstro, mas não um demônio - Eu disse me virando com uma bandeja com três copos. Levei a bandeja até a mesinha de centro - Vocês vão precisar disso. A historia que eu vou contar é um tanto revoltante

Os três se entreolharam, obviamente achavam que eu tinha posto algo na bebida e revirei os olhos com o pensamento

-Charlie, a pessoa que você está olhando é sua filha. Depois que ouvirem meu _segredinho_ vocês decidem o que querem fazer

Charlie foi o primeiro a sentar ao sofá oposto a mim, depois foi Billy e Jake, os três estavam tensos como se achassem que tudo era uma armadilha minha. Recostei-me no sofá e respirei fundo

-Tudo começou há dois anos- Os olhos de Charlie se alargaram aparentemente ele não percebeu por quanto tempo isso acontecia - Estava no meu primeiro ano, conheci Irina ela virou uma grande amiga minha, assim se passou quase um ano inteiro: Tudo normal, quer dizer havia uns desaparecimentos na cidade mais isso não era tão incomum, vocês sabem... Cidade grande, até que um dia eu estava em um parque e acabei vendo Irina se alimentando de um colega nosso - Meus olhos vagaram para qualquer ponto na mesa enquanto me lembrava daquele dia

_Eu nunca fui muito de caminhadas, mas o parque era o único lugar que minha mãe não me acharia. Ela estava furiosa com minhas notas e minhas saídas as escondidas a noite. Uma verdadeira inchação de saco. Bufei de raiva, aquela mulher não queria que eu vivesse um pouco a vida, não?_

_Olhava ao redor, o parque era um lugar bonito, mas as formigas te atacando acabavam com o encanto. E além do mais não possui coordenação suficiente para apenas caminhar. Então para a surpresa geral eu tropecei_

_-Argh! Que idéia gloriosa Bella, bravo! - Disse a mim mesma sarcasticamente_

_Então vi que tinha caído na borda no topo de um morrinho __**(N/A: Não achei uma palavra melhor)**__ mas não foi isso que prendeu minha atenção. Lá embaixo eu vi Irina se atracando com um garoto. Sorri maliciosa, a sem vergonha não havi ame contado nada. Mas eu ia arrancar dela quando nos encontrássemos_

_Então algo estranho aconteceu, os animais se aproximaram deles e ficaram assistindo a cena. O garoto se separou dela e olhou para os animais com raiva e ela continuou com um sorriso no rosto. Então senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso e me virei para ver o que era._

_Minha mãe estava atrás de mim, que ótimo! Revirei os olhos e coloquei o celular de volta. Assim que me virei não encontrei Irina e nem o garoto. Franzi a testa ninguém some tão rápido. Olhei ao redor e arregalei os olhos. Eu teria gritado se todo meu oxigênio não tivesse sumido._

_Havia um monte de órgãos espalhados no chão. Dava para ver que o garoto ainda estava vivo, pois o mesmo havia começado a gritar. E na sua barriga... Fechei os olhos tentando controlar o vomito... Na sua barriga estava enfiada a cara de Irina._

_Olhei de novo a cena e a vi tirando as tripas dele com um dente. Levei a mão na boca, prendi a respiração e fechei meus olhos fortemente. Ah Deus... Aquilo era muito nojento! E horrível... E... Eu nem sabia mais o que. _

_Então ele parou de gritar, isso me fez abrir os olhos. Vi Irina lambendo as mãos e as secando na roupa, quando ia se virar para ir embora congelou e se virou exatamente onde eu estava. Pensei em correr mais só deu tempo de me virar e dar de cara com a mesma_

_-Ola Belinha...- Ela sorriu maliciosa para mim, seus olhos eram azuis claro, a pele muito branca contratava com o vermelho do sangue em seu rosto. Era chocante... _

–Eu parei de falar com ela a parti daquele dia, ela até tentou falar comigo, mas eu fugi. Depois de algumas pesquisas descobrir que ela era um demônio, não podia deixar ela matando as pessoas. Na época não gostava dessa idéia - Eu dei um sorriso de amargo ao me lembrar que tinha alguns princípios completamente diferentes dos atuais - Então descobri que quando ela estava fraca poderia mata-la pois não poderia se regenerar, então me reaproximei dela e a idiota se animou com isso...

Fiz uma pausa para olhar eles. Charlie ouvi tudo sem expressão, Jake ansioso e Billy pensativo. Respirei fundo e terminei

- Era férias de final de ano, pedi pra dormi na casa dela e ela aceitou. Naquela noite desci e peguei uma faca na cozinha. Ao chegar no quarto ataquei ela e no final enfiei a faca no coração dela.

Tirei minhas pulseiras do pulso e mostrei minha tatuagem de fênix, a boca de Charlie se abriu, ele devia estar querendo se perguntando quando foi que ficou tão cego.

-Eu nunca tive muita sorte, então posso ter matado Irina, mas antes ela me mordeu e me transmitiu suas habilidades. Essa tatuagem esconde a mordida - Mostrei meu pulso pra eles - Com isso vocês podem ver que eu não sou um demônio. Ajo como um em todos os sentidos, só que eu não tenho um demônio vivendo na minha alma.

Os três se olharam de cara desconfiados e de repente senti a água benta na minha cara. Agora não poderiam mais duvidar, estava na minha forma de demônio com água benta na cara e não está queimando, gritando, ou seja lá o que isso faça.

-Não adianta tentar te exorciza... – Billy falou depois de uns instantes

-É isso ai, e nenhuma água benta ou cruz não tem efeito em mim – Acrescentei olhando para seus "apetrechos"

-Mas você mata as pessoas também - Jake me acusou

-Falando nisso como descobriram - Estava curiosa sobre isso, eu era cuidadosa na hora de matar.

-Eu fui chamado pra olhar um corpo de um garoto- Charlie respondeu- E encontrei isso - Ele colocou na mesinha o colar que ele me deu no aniversario de um ano. Imediatamente levei a mão ao pescoço e percebi que o colar não estava lá, fiquei tão distraída que não percebi.

-Você disse que não gostava da idéia de matar as pessoas, no entanto faz isso hoje em dia - Billy disse- O que a faz melhor que Irina?

-Jamais disse que sou melhor que Irina, sem duvida sou tão ruim quanto ela- Respondi tranquilamente- Não me iludo pensando que posso ser melhor que ela.

-Por que mata esses homens, Bella?- Billy perguntou me olhando enquanto dava um gole na bebida, sinal que confiava um pouco em mim.

-Fome - Ele deu um gole e ficou me encarando pedindo pra continuar - É forte demais. No começo fiquei revoltada, me recusei a me "alimentar", passei um mês me controlando, com o passar do tempo fui ficando cada vez mais fraca, com aparência de doente e meu corpo não se sustentava com a comida normal, que aliais não me atraia nenhum pouco. Eu cheguei ao meu limite

-O que aconteceu? – Charlie perguntou

-A fome me deixou descontrolada- Disse me lembrando daquele triste episodio- Imagine que ficou preso por quatro dias sem comer nada, e que odeia uvas, quando você é libertado a primeira coisa que vê é uma uva. Obviamente você vai comer aquilo desesperadamente. Comigo foi algo assim. Estava desesperada com fome,ataquei três pessoas e só percebi isso quando acabei- Eu acabei com um casal de namorados e um garoto, apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu aquele dia. Por sorte, ou não, apenas uma sobreviveu - Os três me encararam com a respiração suspensa

-Que?- Billy, Charlie e Jake disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso é assunto pra outra hora- Eu disse me desviando - Agora voltando ao assunto: Quando estou com muita fome, fico fora de mim, por isso tenho o cuidado de não ficar com fome demais.

-Como é sua alimentação?- Charlie disse meio sufocado na parte da "alimentação"

-Eu me alimento de um em um mês - Respondi cautelosamente

-O que tem em sua defesa?- Billy perguntou, eu dei de ombros.

-Eu mato homens, apenas homens que não prestam para ser mais direta.

-Como assim?-Jake perguntou franzido o cenho confuso

-O cara de ontem tentou me estupra- Charlie arregalou os olhos com a forma direta que falei- O anterior era um marido maltratando a mulher no apartamento. Teve um grupo de homens que resolveu me persegui, fiquei sem me alimentar por quatro meses depois daquela "refeição" - Disse a ultima frase lembrando daqueles idiotas.

-Você não se importa filha?- Charlie perguntou me encarando

-Não mais, depois de um tempo você entende que não a outra maneira. O que consola é que se eles não morrerem por mim a vida vai se encarregar disso

-Mas você poderia se alimentar de animais - Jake tentou argumentar

-Eles me adoram e como eu disse o alimento de um ser humano não me atrai. E que diferença faria? Eles são seres vivos como vocês

-O que pensa que Deus acharia disso?- Billy perguntou

-Eu estou condenada a matar humanos pra sobreviver e vocês a matar peixes, porcos e vacas pra sobreviver, é um ciclo. – Respondi. Então Charlie se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado passando o braço nos meus ombros

-Compreendo – Ele soltou lentamente provavelmente ainda tentando assimilar toda a historia. Agora fui pega de surpresa

-Mesmo? –Perguntei sentindo a esperança nascer

-Claro, se você matasse por diversão haveria uma onda de desaparecimento. E eu acho que nós três estaríamos mortos- Ele disse olhando pra Billy e Jake que por um breve momento pareceram envergonhados? Isso é serio? Eles não vão me matar nem nada?

-O que esta escondendo?- Fui direto ao ponto, conhecia aquele olhar de Charlie

-Você sabia que sua mãe é uma bruxa?- Fui pega de surpresa de novo, isso explica uma habilidade minha que veio depois da mordida de demônio, mas que não faz parte das habilidades deles

-Não...- Respondi em um tom meio débil

-Eu sou um caçador- Ele disse e apontou pros Black's- Eles são meus colegas fazemos parte de uma organização chamada Volturis

-O que eles são?- Perguntei

-Quem?- Ele tentou desviar

-Esses Volturis- Eu respondi estreitando os olhos

-Eu não posso falar- Ele me olhou culpado. Eu absorvi aquilo

-Eu... Entendo - Eu confiava em meu pai

-E eu não me importo sobre matar as pessoas para sobreviver- Charlie disse- A seres que fazem coisa pior

-Os verdadeiros demônios, por exemplo- Jake acrescentou

- Serio? Não está com nojo de mim? Por matar pessoas...- Eu disse tentando compreender a situação

-É difícil de ingerir, mas a coisas piores no mundo- Ele respondeu suspirando

-Coisas piores?- Eu perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas

-Demonios de verdade não se alimentam de pessoas só para se satisfazer. Eles fazem coisas piores. Muito piores- Ele suspirou- O que você pode fazer? Quero dizer suas habilidades anormais

-Sou mais rápida, mais forte, meus sentidos são ampliados, sou mais atraente fisicamente e tem uma habilidade que não vem da "coisa demoníaca". É um dom que tenho desde de que era humana

-Você deve ter herdado de Renné, me fale mais.- Charlie respondeu ansioso

-Há bem, eu posso criar escudos contra ataques físicos e mentais- Eu disse, então projetei um escudo no vaso- Jake jogue seu pé de cabra no vaso, mas se afaste rápido

Ele jogou e antes do pé de cabra bater no vaso ele tomou um choque e foi parar no outro lado da sala

-Wow!-Jake falou com os olhos arregalados

-Eu posso fazer dar choque, pegar fogo, ou como se existisse uma barreira de concreto ao redor do vaso e também posso isolar o som por isso nunca ouvem os gritos quando... Er.... Vocês entenderam- Me enrolei na ultima parte, era meio estranho falar disso com eles

-E como sabe que te protege mentalmente?-Billy perguntou curioso

-Na verdade eu já tinha esse dom quando era humana só que eu não sabia, Irina tentou me hipnotizar só que não surtiu efeito por isso sei que o escudo já existia, e era mental, quando humana, agora com a mordida do demônio acabei ampliando o escudo também.- Expliquei pra eles

-E isso o que você fez com Jake?- Billy perguntou dando um sorrisinho de lado

-Sei lutar- Respondi dando de ombros.- O pessoal do grupo de luta é bem legais e eu queria fazer parte

-Como é que eu não vi isso todo esse tempo?- Meu pai ficou transtornado agora, já que ele levou as mãos a cabeça

-Você quase nunca esta em casa- Respondi e depois acrescentei rapidamente - Não que eu me importe. Na verdade você facilitou minha vida, quando me mudei pra cá tudo isso ainda era recente, não estava em condições de fingir as coisas com você

-Ainda me acho um péssimo pai- Ele disse com cara de culpado

-E eu uma péssima, filha. Estamos quites - Eu disse sorrindo de leve

-Você amadureceu tanto e eu nem percebi - Ele me respondeu e então me abraçou. Eu podia sentir um peso, que eu nem sabia que tinha, sair dos meus ombros

-Bom, eu acho que é a nossa deixa para ir embora- Jake disse se levantando mas o pai o puxou de volta

-Bella, você gostaria de me fazer um grande favor?-Billy me perguntou, havia percebido que ele tava maquinando algo desde a hora que respondi que sabia lutar

-Depende, me fale o que é e eu te respondo

-Seja a professora do meu filho- Eu olhei pra ele estranho, Charlie levantou a sobrancelha e Jake pareceu incrédulo

-Que tipo de professora?-Perguntei curiosa

-Eu quero que ensine ele a lutar e a mexer com armas. No geral a se defender- Billy era o melhor amigo do meu pai e o mesmo deve ter comentado com ele sobre minha habilidade com armas (Charlie me ensinou para eu saber me defender quando estivesse sozinha em casa), mas olhando para Jake... Eu diria que ele sabe se defender

-Ele parece saber se virar sozinho - Eu respondi olhando pros músculos de Jake

-Ele tem força, mas não sabe usar bem isso. Ao contrario de você - O homem queria me exorcita a quase meia hora a atrás e agora ele ta me elogiando, é isso?- Vamos fazer o seguinte você e Jake lutam agora, se ganhar ensina ele e se perde nunca mais toco no assunto

Não acreditando no que ouvia, Jake disse:

-Eu não vou bater nela- Eu levantei a sobrancelha, ele acha mesmo que vai conseguir bater em _mim_?

-Eu topo - Respondi por impulso, o garoto acabou ferindo meu orgulho – Há não ser que Jake esteja com medo

-Eu não vou lutar como humano - Ele disse pra mim e eu perdi a linha do raciocínio. Ele não é humano?

-O que...?- Eu perguntei confusa

-Somos transfiguradores e o animal que nos transformamos é lobo, por isso preferimos que nos chamem de lobisomens- Jake explicou. Bruxas, lobisomens/transfigurador, lobisomem mesmo, o que mais falta? Vampiros? O que eu não entendo como diabos não vi isso antes?

-Então vai usar sua melhor forma pra me atacar? - _"Ou tentar"_ Eu pensei, não falaria em voz alta. Adoraria ver a cara dele quando perde, mas teria que aceitar ensina-lo... Hum... Ganhar ou perde?

-Lobisomem, é claro- Ok, eu vou ganhar só pra apagar o sorrisinho de idiota da cara dele. Por que os adolescente são tão irritantes, não podem simplesmente amadurece um pouco? Como eu, por exemplo?

-É claro - Eu respondi com um sorriso falso, olhei pro relógio Alice me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que vinha me buscar as cinco, são 16:13. Acho que não vou poder apreciar minha vitória - Vamos lá pra fora- Levantei e usei minha velocidade

Jake chegou um pouco depois de mim, cada um foi para um extremo do quintal. Pelo que pude percebe Jake é um tanto emotivo, uma vantagem...

-Ela parece não exalar a mesma confiança de Jake. Parece... Distraida -Billy comentou olhando para nós. Charlie apenas olha pra mim, os olhos dele estão brilhando. Acho que ele sabe, de alguma forma, o resultado dessa "luta"

Jake foi até a floresta e volta em forma de lobo. Um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo, fiquei impressionada, mas me recuperei rapidamente. Eu viro de costas e vi de relance eles arregalando os olhos o rosto expressava uma coisa: "O que ela esta fazendo?"

Fico parada ouvindo o coração dele, então ele (o coração) acelera e eu sei que é agora. Eu corro todo quintal e paro ao lado dele, ele ainda está olhando pra frente. Não havia se passado nem dois segundos completos

-Bu - Eu sussurro, e ele joga a pata em cima de mim, e me atingi. Eu cai no chão alguns metros de distancia e ele rapidamente veio para cima de mim com um olhar de vitória - Não devia me subestima- Sei que sou rápida demais para os olhos dele, uma outra vantagem, coloco meus dedos na veia do pescoço e o lobinho arregala os olhos. Pontos de pressão. Infalíveis

Eu uso minha força e faço-o ficar por baixo de mim e solto um rugido. O lobo morde meu pescoço. Dói, eu admito, sinto a pressão para perfura minha pele, mas os dentes não perfuram, me alimentei ontem estou mais forte do que nunca, ele não poderia me ferir nem que eu quisesse.

Quando ele vê que não conseguirá me morde me empurra com as patas,aterrisso do outro lado do quintal. Quando me levanto Jake está a toda velocidade, no ultimo instante me desvio e o seguro pelo pêlo.

Puxo com força e dou uma ajoelhada no rosto dele logo em seguida chuto seu pescoço, ele se vira e tenta me dar um coice com suas patas. Afasto-me rapidamente e me viro para as arvores. Escalo rapidamente e começo a pular de uma arvore para outra e ele, é claro, me segue.

-Vamos lá cãozinho, não consegue me pegar?! - Gritei o provocando e em resposta ouvi um rosnado. Logo em seguida ele se lança para o alto da arvore onde eu deveria estar indo, só no ultimo instante pulei para o chão. – O que foi? Se machucou?- Eu perguntei em tom de chacota quando ouvi o barulho que fez ele se esborrachando na floresta

O lobinho estava furioso, ele saltou com tudo para cima de mim e me derrubou. Dei uma ajoelhada na boca do estomago dele enquanto ele estava distraído tentando me socar com as patas. Depois o empurrei e me levantei

-Se levanta e luta de verdade - Eu disse friamente. Os olhos queimaram de raiva, sorri ao ver isso. Ele estava no ponto para ser derrotado.

Ele atacou com ferocidade tentando me corta com suas patas e na hora que ia morde meu rosto segurei seu focinho arreganhado com as duas mãos. Comecei a afastá-lo enquanto ele tentava se soltar cada vez mais frenético, aquilo devia estar doendo. O larguei jogando seu focinho para o lado, o fazendo se desequilibrar.

Aproveito para chuta-lo com força no rosto. O coitado ainda conseguiu se manter em pé, sorri ao ver o esforço dele, pelo menos era resistente. Então soquei o focinho com a palma da mão dessa vez e ele choramingou. Vi sangue escorrendo ali. Na verdade saia sangue de vários lugares do corpo dele

-Ow... Que bonitinho ele vai chorar. O próximo passo vai ser chama a mamãe?- Eu falei naquele tom meloso que as pessoas usam com os bebês e fiz biquinho, ele rosnou de raiva

Ele correu para cima de mim e pulou. No ultimo segundo me desviei e ele se esborrachou no chão, de novo. Então chutei seu estomago com força e ouvi seus ossos estalando. Se fosse há dois anos atrás eu teria misericórdia dele, mas isso seria a dois anos atrás e não agora.

Eu o chutei mais uma vez e devo ter quebrado suas costelas dessa vez. Não me dei por satisfeita ainda então o levantei acima da minha cabeça e o joguei para o outro lado do quintal. Ele fez um grande barulho quando se chocou com o solo e arrastou mais um pouco até parar totalmente. Depois de alguns segundos percebi que ele estava inconsciente

Eu olhei a cena por dois segundos e então verifiquei no relógio. São 16:39, tenho que me apressar!

-Traga ele sexta a tarde e eu começo o "treinamento"- Eu digo passando por Billy com uma expressão inexpressível e Charlie com um sorrisinho de leve

Só quando eu me olho no espelho do banheiro e percebo que ainda estava na minha forma de "demo", pisco e volto ao normal. Depois que controla isso fica tão fácil.

Eu analiso meu corpo, tenho alguns roxos que vão sair em uma hora, no maximo, coloco meu ombro deslocado no lugar e estralo alguns ossos. Nova em folha! Só um banho rápido e estou pronta

Quando estava penteado os cabelos, ouvi Alice buzinar lá embaixo. No corredor vejo em um dos quartos Jake inconsciente na cama. O rosto estava em melhor estado do que previa, deve ser coisa de transfigurador/lobisomem

-Ele vai estar inteiro até sexta, certo?- Eu pergunto para Billy olhando para o estado nada bonito de Jake

-**/**Ele vai acorda daqui pouco novo em folha, a regeneração dele é rápida embora não tão rápida quanto a de um demônio- Ele me responde olhando para o filho

-Ok- Eu digo e saio do quarto- Pai, eu vou sair

Ele me olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Eu já fiz o que você ta pensando ontem

-Ah sim - Ele responde acenando com a cabeça e olhando para os papeis em suas mãos – Só pra saber... Renné sabe que você...?

-Eu não fazia idéia que ela era. Como ela ia saber o que **eu** era

-Então só eu sei disso?- Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão que o ego do Charlie aumentou um pouco agora?

-É- Respondo cruzando os braços e ele me olha sorrindo convencido

-Ta bom. Então... Juízo – Ele me responde, antigamente era "_Cuidado!_" acho que agora ele vai dizer isso para os caras que ele for prender

Quando sai de casa, vi um bem chamativo porsche amarelo, Alice e Rose estavam lá quietas ouvindo uma musica no carro e olhando para frente em silencio Elas estavam caladas demais...

* * *

**N/a: Antes de mais nada a pancadaria com Jake foi dedicada aqueles que odiram ele por causa de Eclipse e Lua Nova (Eu li Lua Nova com o coração na mão e Eclipse com as mãos no cabelo para controlar a raiva). Gente, eu adoro Jake (não tem anda haver com seus masculos) mas eu ja o odiei e muito. Só que com o tempo passei a gostar dele, mas achei que o pobre merecia alguns "soquinhos" hihihi**

**Originalmente a parte do flash back com a versão bem adolescente-mimada-egoista-cheia-de-homonios de Bella não estava no capitulo, ele me surgiu na hora que tava corrigindo o capitulo e pensei "_Seria legal mostrar que Bella foi igual a uma adolescente normal_", por que cá entre nós quem nunca gritou para os pais "VOCÊS NÃO ME ENTENDEM!"? Ai apareceu Irina e sua maneira nada educada de se alimentar e tudo mudou para Belinha. Vou te dizer... Aqui ninguem é de todo mal e todo bom, digamos que a situação os levam aos atos ruins. Eu sou daqueles que acredita que tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista =D, pelo menos para os humanos**

**Outra coisa: Charlie é caçador! E trabalha pra os Volturis, ainda por cima! O que acharam da viagem da pessoinha aqui =D? E sobre não ter muito drama na coisa de Bella e Charlie é o seguinte: Ele aceitou rapido por que o nosso caro _General Swan_ (chique, não?) não tem uma ficha muito limpa, cofcofcof. Outra coisa é Renné ser bruxa. Vocês estão tipo "Todo mundo nessa historia é alguma coisa sobrenatural, é isso?" mas lembre dos celebres(e as vezes estranhos) colegas de escola da Bella (tadinhos até aqui ele não passam de figuras secundarias que não tem nada de especial). E se vocês prestarem atenção nesse capitulo tem spoilers de acontecimentos futuros por isso prestem atenção. Talvez ganhem algo a com isso... Vou pensar no assunto**

**Quanto ao proximo post... Eu ja tenho o proximo capitulo em mente, então se tiver um bom incentivo de reviews quem sabe eu não posto sabado? Como sempre o post depende unicamente de você, meu caro leitor**

**Sobre minhas outras fics, eu vou dar uma mega atualizada em um_ Amor__ de Detetive. Doce Amor _será postado ainda esse mês, ja a segunda one da _serie Crazy _está na fase de correção ;D, sai daqui alguns dias e sobre _Inesperado,_ que eu não atualizo a séculos, tambem sai algo esse mês**

**Feliz pascoa! Muito chocolate para todos vocês e para mim, é claro *--***

**Nem preciso dizer que fiquei super feliz com as reviews né?**

**Samy Winkot:** Foi muito legal o lance de Charlie e Billy, eu lembro que comecei a rir quando isso me veio a cabeça, ai eu comecei a escrever febrilmente *--*. E ai o que achou do capitulo? Bjim, amore

**julia. miranda**: Ta sim. Meu ego vai estourar daqui a pouco =P. Eu acabei naquele instante por que sou cruel =D, mentira foi uma estrategia para conseguir review ;D (ou seja crueldade pura) Acabou que nem foi com Charlie e Billy, foi com Jake, lembre-se que no final eu escrevi que ela ouviu _três corações_, é tudo uma questão de detalhes. Eu sempre quis escrever uma Bella com esse jeito, uma que não é tão boba e tem orgulho proprio sei lá, acho que gosto de ver a mulher sendo a maioral hehehe. Confesso que fiquei nervosa em fazer ela ser o "demonio" da historia. Pode ter certeza de que você vai rir bastante nessa historia, afinal temos um toque de humor aqui =D. Interessante mudança de nome, o outro era meio diferente, isso é verdade. Ficou legal teu novo nick =D. Eu não demorei muito. E o que ta achando dos nosso Cullen's? Até :*

**Tatai Cullen**: Ai brigada! Esta postadinho e bonitinho o "mais", e ai rola mais uma sessão de "mais"? Ou só uma virada dramatica de cara enojada? O que ta achando da ideia de Bella ser um, na falta de definição melhor, "demonio"?

**Serenity Tsuke**: É por que com o suspense os leitores tendem a mandar reviews =D. O capitulo ta ai. Eu sei que não deve ter sido algo que você imaginou, deve ter imaginado Billy pulando em Bella com uma estaca, ou algo mais dramatico como Charlie atacar Bella e a mesma acabar matando ele nos ultimos segundo ele sussurra "Por que?" então deixa uma lagrima cair de seus olhos junto com seu ultimo suspiro... Ou algo do genero =D. Bom, suas respostas foram respondidas nesse capitulo, acho õ.ô... Duvidas pergunte, viu? E não se preocupe você não esta sozinha nesse barco, muita gente sofre com os autores parando na melhor parte do capitulo. E ai o que mais te atraiu na historia? Bjos, até

**bgsmeinterfona**: Nem me diga! As pessoas podem ser inconvenientes quando querem, nessas horas me pergunto _"E os meus direitos? Onde é que ficam?"_o pessoal é muito fofoqueiro ¬¬' . Sobre o final do capitulo passado foi o que eu disse para outra leitora, quando me veio a ideia a cabeça comecei a rir e então me empolguei e comecei a escrever febrilmente *--*. A historia tem essa coisa meio cômica, você de ve ter percebido... Bom Alice não vai convencer Edward, por que nem ela sabe direito o que ocorre com Bella. Vamos dizer que nos proximos capitulos você vai entender. Livros são um paixão *--*, ano passado fui ver o filme das Cronicas de Narnia e cismei de ler os sete livros, uma semana e meia depois eu ja tinha lido tudo hehehe. Outra serie que eu li foi a Millennium, essa demorou um pouco por que eu comprei os livros em vez de ler no computador (como fiz nas cronicas de narnia) e quando eu estou sem nada para fazer no sabado eu entro em algum blog de livro romanticos do tipo agua com açucar , baixo e passo o dia lendo. Pode ver que no meu perfil tem alguns dos varios livros que eu ja li, como não atualizo ele faz um tempinho, não tem os livros que li nos ultimos tempos =D. E ai? Depois desse capitulo ficou ansiosa por mais? Acredite tem muito mais, tem personagens que não apreceram ainda *olha para o lado e assobia*. Até a proxima, amore ;*

**Lilith Potter Malfoy:** Eu adorei o final do capitulo passado, foi surpreende e polemico *--* no melhor estilo _"WTF? Cadê a porra do resto? *olha descrente para a tela*"_ Acho que depois de anos Edward perdeu a pratica em ler as pessoas mesmo! Por que pensa assim, ele perdeu a pratica em "ler" as pessoas, no momento ele só usa seu dom, mas Bella é imune a ele e Edward fica "E agora?" ai ele, totalmente sem pratica, acaba tirando uma conclusão bizarra. Digamos que eu tenho um humor meio negro e isso foi passado para a escrita, vai ter momentos bem engraçados, mas nada muito pesado. Você pode ver que nesse capitulo no flash back de Bella mostra os pensamentos mimados dela e tudo muda para Irnia "lanchando", eu gostei da mistura na hora de escrever e aparentemente deu certo na historia =D. O que achou do Charlie sendo um general Volturi? (perceba que eu não falei que ele era general na historia e sim no meu comentario, olha como eu sou gentil em mostrar o quão importante Charlie é =D) E dá surra que Jake levou? Ficou bem escrita? Ou ficou uma porcaria?Até, ;*

**Agradecimentos pelas favoritadas:**

Serenity Tsuke e Tatai Cullen

**Aos alertas:**

meirel. silva e Serenity Tsuke

**Esquema de sempre:** **Só sai quando vcs mandarem de reviews. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs. Sem pressão, só um conselho ;D**

**Obrigada a presença de todos *reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: No proximo capitulo os Cullen's aparecem, rola um flash back com a "reunião" deles. Só digo isso  
_**


	6. Sexto sentido de Alice Cullen

**Capitulo 6**

** Alice P.O.V**

Depois das aulas, nós tivemos uma conversa sobre a Bella em casa. 

_..._

_-Bulemica?- Rose perguntou de boca aberta- Isso é serio?Ela não devia ter comido mais?_

_-Eu pensei nisso- Edward,com seu tom de sabichão- Ela pode ter comido outras coisas antes e pra não levantar suspeitas não come tanto em publico_

_-Eu não sei, não- Eu disse hesitante- Ela só não parece ser doente, ela tem problemas, isso eu assumo, mas não esse tipo de problema_

_Ficamos em silencio e então é quebrado por Esme olhando pra gente como se fossemos seres de outro planeta_

_-Por que estão discutindo sobre uma humana?- Foi ai que percebemos que estamos falando sobre uma insignificante humana_

_-Qual é a merda do nosso problema?-Disse Emmett incrédulo - Estamos perdendo o tempo com uma humana_

_-Ok. Isso passou dos limites - Meu Jazz disse parecendo um tanto assustado_

_-Vai ver por que acabamos nos chocando com ela na hora do almoço - Edward disse dando de ombros_

_-Eu não sei por que, mas acabei considerando ela uma amiga - Rose disse, espera! Rose?- Que foi?- Ela perguntou quando todo mundo olhou pra ela_

_-Ursinha, você está bem?- Emmett perguntou parecendo preocupado_

_-O que? Acham que eu não posso ter sentimentos gentis por uma humana que parece ser legal?- Ela perguntou indignada_

_-Sim - Falamos como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não falou nada._

_-Eu confesso que virei fã dela - Eu disse_

_-Por quê? - Edward perguntou curioso, já que ele não estava conseguindo ouvir meus pensamentos._

_-Edward não consegue ouvir os pensamentos dela - Eu cantarolei com um sorriso do malvado_ _Se eu já não estivesse morta Edward com certeza me mataria com aquele olhar, foi de vermelho para negro em milésimos de segundos._ _O pessoal ficou quieto por alguns instantes absorvendo a verdade e depois explodiram em risada_

_-Ela ganhou mais um fã - Emmett disse gargalhando_

_-Mas como isso é possível?- Esme perguntou tentando controlar o sorriso_

_-Isso é uma excelente pergunta- Edward respondeu frustrado - Aparentemente ela pode mentir pra qualquer um de nós, ou seja, não se pode confiar nela._

_-Você ainda ouve as outras pessoas, então ela não pode fazer nada sem nós descobrirmos. Além disso, eu vejo o futuro dela - Eu respondi sabichona_

_-Então me explique por que não previu que ela mentiu pra gente no almoço - Edward me pegou. Droga! Ele sorri ao ouvir meus pensamentos_

_-Ela foi impulsiva, foi totalmente de ultima hora e eu fiquei distraída pelo coração dela não ter aquela reação - Eu me expliquei e eles acenaram entendendo _

_-Outro ponto, quer dizer que ela tem facilidade de mentir - Jasper disse em tom sabio_

_-E qual é sua desculpa? Os sentimentos dela não indicavam que ela mentia?-Edward perguntou desdenhoso_

_-É por isso que eu falei que ela mente como se respirasse ela não reagiu e obviamente estava pensando em outro assunto enquanto brincava com a gente- Jasper respondeu - Ou seja, ela não é confiável._

_-Então, Jasper e Alice tem foram driblados, mas isso não explica Edward não ler os pensamentos dela, afinal ninguém consegue ficar sem pensar em nada- Esme observou e todo mundo olhou para Edward_

_-Nem me pergunte - Ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição_

_-Oh!- Emmett disse arregalando os olhos teatralmente - Quer dizer que o "sabe tudo" da família não tem uma resposta - Ele fala isso com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Edward lançou um olhar furioso para Emmett_

_-Emmett, eu só digo uma coisa: Carnaval brasileiro- Edward disse e estranhamente Emmett congelou no lugar e o sorriso dele se apagou_

_-Como assim carnaval brasileiro?- Rose perguntou estreitando os olhos. Todos nós sabíamos o que era um carnaval brasileiro, mas a reação de Emmett e o sorriso presunçoso de Edward intrigavam._

_-Maldito poder de ler mentes - Emmett resmungou emburrado_

_-Emmett...- Rose começou a pergunta de novo_

_-Não é nada, amor. Só segredos a parte como você tem também - Emmett disse olhando pra Edward. Por que raios eu não sei do que eles estão falando? Eu sempre sei! Edward olhou pra mim e seu sorriso aumentou ainda, argh! Que ódio!_

_-Eu não mantenho segredos a parte Emmett - Rose disse furiosa e Emmett olhou pra ela_

_-Sério, ursinha? O apelido Jack, o estripador lhe é familiar?- Rose abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, por fim bufou e cruzou os braços._

_-Touché!- Ela disse relutante_ _-Voltando ao que interessa... - Eu disse_

_-Não confiem na Bella - Jasper falou para nós duas_

_-Por tanto Alice, nada de falar de "pressentimentos" ou de fazerem coisas sem explicações- Edward nos disse- E Jasper não use seu poder nela, ela pode acabar percebendo que fica calma quando você está por perto - Edward acrescentou._ _Argh! Eu odeio quando nos trata como crianças, ele só é alguns anos mais velho do que nós. Ele me olha e sorri, então eu prevejo que ele ia dizer "Anos que me fazem ser o mais velho", eu estreito os olhos para ele._

_..._

-Oi, gente - Bella disse olhando para nos duas desconfiada.

-Oi – Respondemos meio distantes

-Musica legal - Ela comentou quando caiu o silencio

-Que musica? - Rose perguntou confusa

Nós duas a olhamos interrogativamente. A musica estava** tocando no radio** e a loira não se tocou

-Rose... - Eu disse apontando para o radio

-Há sim...- Ela respondeu- Eu vou mudar de estação, ok?- Ela disse e nós duas acenamos com a cabeça Rose mudou e nos três caímos no silencio

-Então... Eu tenho um pressentimento que tem algo errado- Bella comentou casualmente

-Pressentimento?- Eu perguntou com uma cara indecifrável, ou pelo menos é o que eu estava tentando. Rose olha para mim em alerta.

Dava pra ver que ela diria, ou melhor, gritaria algo como "POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ DANDO IMPORTANCIA A UMA PALAVRA QUANDO É O RESTO DA FRASE QUE IMPORTA?" Eu sei disso por que ela decidiu gritar isso para mim em casa. Logo depois que aperto meus lábios a visão se desfaz, ela sabia que eu tinha visto.

-É que vocês estão quietas- Bella esclarece- Vocês estavam mais tagarelas na escola

-É que estamos cansadas- Rose respondeu- Além disso, os garotos saíram e você sabe que isso não cheira a boa coisa – Ela diz em um tom de quem compartilha segredos.

-Os três sozinhos?- Bella perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas

-Bom nos estamos tendo nosso tempo de garotas, eu acho que eles merecem um tempo de garotos - Eu respondi e Rose cruzou os braços

-E o que a Rose acha?- Bella perguntou divertida

-Emmett a chantageou- Eu respondi sorrindo e Rose cerrou os dentes, se não estivéssemos sozinhas ela pulava em mim agora e arrancava minha cabeça

O resto da viagem se passou com o clima mais leve. Bella era apenas mais uma humana, entre varias outras que nos abria as portas para a escola e nos fazia passar o mais despercebido possível.

**Algumas horas depois... **

-Qual é?- Eu falei estressada e Rose olha indignada para Bella- A única coisa que você fez foi nos enrolar e acabar não comprando nada, nem sequer experimentou algo!- Bella estava com uma calça larga e um moletom enorme

-Eu sei que não é só seu rosto que é bonito Bella - Rose disse colocando a mão no ombro e fazendo cara que sabe de tudo - Por baixo dessa... Desse projeto muito mal feito de roupa há um corpo magnífico, louco pra ser mostrado ao mundo - Ela disse desenhando no ar.

-Só sonhe com isso, Rose - Bella disse acabando com o clima sonhador. Rose e nós trocamos olhares, ela parecia não gostar do corpo. Bulemicas não gostavam do corpo, certo? Pois se achavam gordas demais e tinham que emagrecer, por isso vomitavam depois que comiam demais.

Não! Edward esta errado. Bella não era bulemica, meu sexto sentido apitou alto quando previ que ele ia dizer isso. De alguma forma eu sei que esse não era o problema dela e nada do que ele dizer me convencera do contrario

-Vocês querem fazer uma parada na praça de alimentação?- Eu controlei a careta, comida humana não era algo que gostasse. Mais a reação de Bella prendeu minha atenção. Ela ficou tensa, ela se virou com um sorriso e disse.

-Eu não estou com um pingo de fome -Mas você só comeu uma maça na hora do almoço - Rose observou

-Eu sai mais cedo das aulas hoje e comi em casa- Ela nos olhou confusa- Cruzei com Edward no corredor e disse que estava indo embora, ele não disse a vocês?

-Há sim - Eu respondi fingindo ter me lembrando disso naquele instante - Ele nos disse

-Mas se quiserem passar lá, eu não me importo de esperar - Ela nos respondeu

-Gente, esta ficando tarde é melhor não irmos a praça de alimentação - Rose disse na hora - Vamos ver se conseguimos comprar algo para a nossa inimiga da moda

-Eu não sou inimiga da moda- Bella disse indignada- Só não quero chamar atenção

Nós apenas acenamos a cabeça distraidamente

-Tudo bem Bella, agora vamos ali - Disse arrastando as duas para mais uma loja

**Rose P.O.V **

Agora compreendo por que os garotos não a acham confiável. Ela soube se desviar do assunto muito bem, ela quase me enganou. Pergunto-me como Bella aprendeu a ser tão cuidadosa, isso não é muito típico de adolescente: Saber mentir tão bem... Ela daria uma ótima vampira

-OH!- Alice diz olhando para um vestido e colocando a mão no peito – Bella, esse vestido vai ficar ótimo em você... Vai vestir!- Alice ordena para Bella jogando o vestido nela. A pobre pisca confusa e faz o que Alice manda com um olhar desconfiado. Eu olho para Alice e a vejo sentada no sofá com o celular na mão

-Eu vou arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelinho cor de bronze artificial- Ela resmungou enquanto esperava atenderem ao telefone, eu apuro minha audição para ouvir- Nem. Pense. Em. Fazer. Isso!

-_Do que você está falando Alice?_- Edward pergunta dissimuladamente

-Apenas não faça isso!- Ela diz e desliga na cara dele Do que ela está falando?

-Edward convenceu os rapazes a procurarem a garota...- Bella aparece de novo e ela completa com um sorriso amarelo- Que ele está gostando

-Então ele vai desencalhar?- Ela pergunta distraidamente se olhando no espelho, Alice e eu nos olhamos.

-Eu acho que é mais um dos _casos_ dele - Alice disse "casos" com uma pontada de nojo, imagino que não é agradável ver Edward decidir como vai fazer na hora "H". Ela não reclama de Emmett por que quando ele está fazendo esse tipo de coisa comigo, ela geralmente esta ocupada com Jasper

-Bom pra ele - Ela aparentemente está distraída com o vestido - Então o que acharam?

-Espera! Você vai levar?- Alice perguntou meio feliz, meio surpresa, afinal Bella não tinha comprado até agora

-Não sei! - Bella disse - Eu to louca pra ir embora, então... Se eu comprar podemos ir embora?- Ela diz em sorrindo inocente

-Tudo bem - Alice fala dando um suspiro Assim que deixamos Bella em casa, Alice dá meia volta no carro e vai para casa.

Ao chegar lá, ela corre (literalmente) para o quarto de Edward e eu a sigo intrigada.

-Vocês foram procurar uma garota que de humana não tem nada, aproveitam para fazer um lanchinho e matam um vampiro de brinde?- Ela pergunta indignada

-Como assim matar?- Eu perguntei - Pensei que o trabalho sujo dessa vez era nosso!

Uma coisinha que tínhamos combinado era que era a vez das mulheres da família fazerem o trabalho sujo. Para nós vampiros algum divertimento fora do normal era sempre bem vindo e matar um desobediente da nossa espécie era algo, sem sombra de duvidas, divertido.

-Olha só- Edward sentou na cama- Ele apareceu do nada e nos atacou. Tínhamos que mata-lo

Eu travei a mandíbula

-Se ele for novato como saberia quem nós éramos?- Alice perguntou rispidamente

-Ele sabia quem éramos, li isso em sua mente- Edward retruco. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar

-Onde estão nossos maridos, Alice?- Eu perguntei entre os dentes

-Escondidos- Ela respondeu- Eu não consigo vê-los sinal que estão apenas andando por ai - Eu soltei um suspiro

-E você, achou algo sobre a canibal?- Eu perguntei me jogando na cama dele

-Nada – Ele respondeu frustrado- As roupas estavam queimadas e no beco não tinha uma única pista

-E o corpo?- Alice perguntou

-O corpo aparentemente foi queimado- Edward respondeu- Foi um trabalho de alguém dos Volturis, a mulher que eu vi ontem obviamente era um demônio

-Isso nós já sabíamos - Alice disse revirando os olhos

-Não é isso- Edward disse- Havia algo estranho. Um demônio não mataria de um jeito tão vampirico

Demônios são criaturas realmente cruéis. Eles adoram brincar com suas vitimas, não simplesmente ir lá e pegar elas. Como muitos vampiros fazem. É claro que somos seres do mal e bla bla bla, mas nossa idéia de diversão é muito diferente dos demonios

-Nisso você tem razão! Eles normalmente adoram deixar os corpos irreconhecíveis e você disse que a garota só jantou e foi embora- Alice conhecia bem demônios. Afinal na época dela, eles possuíam as mulheres e essas mesmas pessoas depois eram queimadas vivas. Alice, por exemplo, quase foi uma delas...

-Eu não sei o que pensar. Apenas que tem um demônio na cidade, mas os Volturis já devem ter dado um "jeito" - Edward falou, e com "jeito" ele quer dizer "Já mataram ela"- Uma pena era uma bela mulher

-Ia ser seu alvo, né?- Perguntei

-Ia sim- Edward respondeu pensativamente então abriu um sorriso- Acho que vou ter que procurar outra pessoa

De repente Alice começou a rir

-Você quer casar? - Ela disse entre as risadas. Eu não aguentei e explodi em gargalhadas. Edward e casamento era algo que não se encaixava na mesma frase, ha não ser quando fosse: Edward **não** gosta de casamento Ele nos fuzilou pelo olhar

-Quero sim, algum problema?- Ele nos encarou mortalmente e aos poucos paramos de rir.

-Ta falando serio?- Eu perguntei com os olhos esbugalhados

**Edward P.O.V **

Por que era tão difícil acreditar que eu queria alguém para chamar de minha? Quero ter algo como Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle. Uma esposa. Depois de séculos, estou realmente com vontade de _sossegar o facho_.

-Ow...- As duas murmuraram... Emocionadas?

-FINALMENTE!- Rose gritou e se jogo nos meus braços - Eu não agüentava mais ver todos nós indo "dormi" - Ela faz aspas no "dormi" - E você ficar sozinho, indo caçar pra afogar as magoas.

-Como assim "afogar as magoas"?- Eu perguntei ofendido

-Eu via a sua cara de inveja quando via a gente se "retirar para a nossa intimidade" - Ela me respondeu.

Quando eu ia retrucar, percebi que Alice estava calada, calada _demais_. Automaticamente minha mente começou a ouvir os pensamentos de Rose e Alice

-Alice - Eu me virei para ela, sua mente estava repetindo constantemente o refrão da musica _Happy together_ do _The turtles_ - O que...?

-Seu caminho está começando a se forma - Ela afirmou

-Hã?- Eu falei

-A pessoa com quem vai se casar. Sobre esse caminho as coisas estão bem escuras. Você quer casar, mas ainda não percebeu com quem.

-Percebeu? Por que não_ encontrar_?- Rose perguntou

-Ele conhece a figura- Ela respondeu - Ele não encontra, ele percebe.

-O que quer dizer?- Eu perguntei um tanto confuso

-Às vezes você é bem ceguinho Edward- Alice me respondeu- E não percebe quem está na sua frente, mesmo lendo a mente dos outros.

-Cego?- Eu ecoei

-Tanya- As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo

-Há...- Foi só o que respondi. Ficamos algum tempo em silencio, quero dizer silencio para elas. Eu estava ouvindo as reflexões dela pelo pensamento. No fim eu apenas balancei a cabeça e disse -Isso não importa. Eu resolvi tomar jeito, então estou à procura!

-Vai ser divertido ver isso - Rose comentou com um sorriso

-Verdade, principalmente quando ele ouve os pensamentos das pretendentes - Alice completou sorrindo. As duas se olharam e começaram a rir

-Podem rir da desgraça alheia - Eu digo indiferente, foi ai que elas explodiram em risadas.

Eu acabei dando um sorrisinho, a situação era mesmo hilária. Eu, Edward Cullen, querendo me comprometer. Olhei para aquelas duas que eu considero minhas irmãs, e falei ironicamente.

-Minha família me ama - E depois joguei o travesseiro nelas, elas me olharam indignadas. Eu ri e sai correndo, elas me seguiram rindo.

Foi um final de tarde em família divertido... Regado de sangue e risadas

* * *

**N/a: Amores!! Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter postado ontem :X. Na parte da manhã minha irmã ficou com a internet (meu aparelho de internet sem fio teve a fonte queimada, então temos que dividir) e na parte a tarde eu sai, só que não esperava chegar tão tarde e cansada. Mas eu estou aqui postando =D, e saibam que só consegui isso por que sai na porrada com minha irmãzinha peste (Eu a amo, viu?)**

**Sobre o capitulo... Não foi lá essas coisas, não é o meu capitulo preferido. Não teve nada muito de interessante, Edward desiste da canibal por achar que a mataram (isso devia soar dramático O.o?) e OMG! Ele quer casar, quem se candidata levanta a mão. O flash back dos Cullen mostra duas coisas: Eles não confiam na Belinha (Oh tadinha) e mostra o porquê do proximo capitulo chegar e eles não saberem o que ela é. Simplesmente por que eles não se importam afinal Bella ainda é uma humana popular na escola, por que um bando de vampiros se interessaria por ela? (é claro que vc e eu sabemos que ela não é normal, mas eles acham isso)**

**Aqui vocês têm uma dica da historia de Alice e Rose. Alice quase foi queimada na foqueira e Rose tem algo relacionado com o Jack, o estripador isso não tem tanta importancia na historia, mas...**

**Nesse capitulo também vemos que Alice se recusa a achar que Bella tem bulemia, mas não achou uma explicação melhor. Vocês podem ver que a fadinha é dura na queda =P**

**No próximo capitulo eu vou usar uma técnica empregada nas novelas que tem duas fases, ou seja **_**"Alguns meses depois..."**_**. Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando como eles ficam na situação presente por meses, é ai que entra esse capitulo =D. Entenderam? Não? Problema de vocês! Brincadeirinha =B**

**O final do capitulo foi... Hum.... Não sei defini-lo bem, mas não teve muito mistério. Uma coisa sobre o próximo capitulo é que o final vai ser diferente *Risadinha do mal*, não digo mais nada **

**Uma noticia triste (para mim) essa semana começa a segunda rodada de provas e tenho três trabalhos para apresentar (historia, sociologia e artes), mas não tenham um treco eu posto até o fim da semana, o próximo capitulo já está na metade ;D. E ainda tenho simulado segunda e terça, mas isso não é tão preocupante se eu entrar em pânico apelo para o**_** "mamãe mandou"**_** ;D.**

**Adoro receber reviews, isso vocês ja sabem. Então as respostas para os que mandaram:**

**julia. miranda **: Eu achei que até foi divertido o flash back dos Cullen u.u". Prometo que nos próximos flash back eu capricho mais ;D. Alice e Rose nem se tocaram do aconteceu. Você deve estar querendo arrancar maus cabelos, mas pensa assim Alice corre muito no porsche elas deviam ter acabado de chegar ali e a briga ja tinha cabado fazia algum tempinho. Eu sei! Santa lerdeza, tem outro ponto que é: Alice não vê o futuro dos lobinhos. Então não tinha como ela verem. É a Bella aqui arrasa hehehe, sim os pais delas é uma coisa doida. A mãe bruxa e o papai caçador (não, ele não é do tipo do chapeuzinho vermelho, dá uma olhada nos caçadores de _supernatural_, Charlie é naquele estilo). Só deu Cullens nesse capitulo, você pode ver que apenas eles narraram no capitulo ;D. Espertinha ta apelando para meu ego para me fazer postar mais rápido... Gostei disso *--*. Obrigada aos elogias a historia, adorei mesmo. E é ótimo que você acompanhe as outras historias *-----*.

**Samy Winkot **: Obrigada ao elogio, não é pra tanto *joga o cabelo para os lados*. Esse eu achei que foi relativamente divertido, mas garanto que o próximo será muito melhor =D. Você não faz ideia

**bgsmeinterfona **: Não se preocupe eles vão descobri muito antes do que você imagina *sorriso enigmático*. Eu não disse que ele tinha se machucado, ele tinha sim, mas cá entre nós ninguém ficou satisfeita. E uns soquinhos a mais não mal a ninguém he he he. Não foi nesse capitulo ja o proximo.... Hum... Eu não sei... Eu sempre sou boa, sim (cof,cof,cof) e é claro que eu postei o capitulo em sua homenagem, eu sempre posto para os meus amados e queridos leitores ;D (Nossa! Eu nem puxei o saco da pessoa). Sobre os spolier tem que ler com atenção está lá, escondidinho ;D. O próximo capitulo vai estar muito melhor que esse, na minha opinião como autora da fic. Será em breve do jeito que estou empolgada é capaz de postar no meio da semana auhsaushauhsa'

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: OMG! Seu review é praticamente uma bíblia =D, adoooro. Ok *respira fundo e estrala os dedos* , vamos a resposta. Achei interessante colocar Bella assim, por que ela não ter sido sempre madura não é exatamente "normal", eu sou mais madura agora do que fui quando tinha doze anos, por exemplo, e serei mais ainda quando tiver vinte. É uma questão de crescimento não só físico como interior que todos nós passamos, Bella tinha que passar por isso. Ela tinha que ser egoísta e se preocupar com sua reputação na escola, senão como conheceria Irina? Eu gostei de sua explicação, um tanto confusa, mas capitei a mensagem. O ator que interpreta o Charlie não tem nada de feio (tire aquele bigode e você começa a sorrir besta), o pai não ia ter importância na historia, mas a cena do final do capitulo quatro surgiu na minha cabeça e eu pensei _"Isso seria legal",_ mas não queria que ele fosse ignorante no assunto. Então o transformei em um general Volturi.. Outra coisa: ele não é um transformo, é completamente humano, por enquanto... *pigarreio* Ele trará momentos legais para fic ;D. Na luta eu me esforcei para caprichar, sabe como é né? Tinha que mostrar que Bella entendia do assunto. Como eu respondi a outra leitora: Alice não vê os lobinhos, por isso ela não sabia da luta. E você acertou em um monte de coisas, mas deixou escapar algo (graças a Deus, senão a fic perdia a graça). Eu ri alto do que você imaginou para Jessica e Lauren. Eles não se importam muito, por que eles fazem isso a séculos por que se importariam com uma humana estranha justamente agora? Esse capitulo não foi essas coca colas toda, mas eu garanto que o próximo...Ha o próximo *sorri enorme* Se você exagerou? Sim, exagerou, mas pode exagerar a vontade, viu? Adorei a review *---*, do fundo do meu coração: muito obrigada! E ai o que ta achando da minha versão dos personagens?

**Então pessoinhas, quero agradecer ao alerta da cla. cullen**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Só sai quando vcs mandarem de reviews. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs. **

**Obrigada a presença de todos *reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S:No próximo capitulo dona Bella vai dar uma lição inesquecível hehehe. Acho que a cena pode ser um pouco forte...**_


	7. Meses depois

**Capitulo 7 **

**

* * *

**_ Meses depois..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella P. O. V **

-Oi - Edward disse para mim.

-Credo! Que susto - Eu falei, ele tinha mania de chegar do nada. Eu estava tão concentrada no livro que nem tinha o visto

-Desculpe- Ele me respondeu polidamente- Não queria incomodar a miss excluída

-Há-há-há!- Eu disse sarcasticamente – Ao que parece você também gosta de se exclui já que está aqui comigo nesse pátio vazio

-Eu gosto do frio - Ele respondeu olhando ao redor

-Percebi – Respondi olhando ele de lado

– Então cadê as garotas?

-Estão com seus receptivos pares - Ele respondeu olhando para floresta

-Ah sim- Respondi com o passar do tempo percebi que os casais Cullen desapareciam e voltam as aulas com sorriso grudados no rosto- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Normalmente Edward ficava na escola, rodeado de garotas, ou em qualquer outro canto. O pátio era onde _eu_ ficava

-O mesmo que você- Ele respondeu

-Fugindo?- Estranhei mais ainda- Do que?

-Garotas- Ele respondeu como se estivesse indignado consigo mesmo. Eu olhei ele por meio segundo e então cai na gargalhada

-Você? Fugindo....- Estourei em risadas de novo - Desculpe... Mas você fugindo de garotas é uma piada

-Eu também nunca pensei que essas palavras saíram da minha boca - Ele respondeu divertido

-Parece que alguém foi fisgado – Provoquei e ele me olhou de lado parecendo desconfortável- Serio? Quem é a felizarda?

Ele pareceu refletir por alguns instante se me contava ou não. Até que aparentemente decidiu falar

-Não a conheço, a vi a meses atrás e a imagem ficou grudada na minha mente

-Acho que sei mais ou menos o que você está passando- Comecei a falar- Uma vez eu vi um rapaz e até hoje me lembro dele- É claro que mentiria que isso foi a anos quando na verdade foi apenas a alguns meses atrás, era o cara do beco

-É frustrante você não saber quem é a pessoa- Ele comentou

-É sim. E por mais que você tente esquecer quando estiver quieto em um canto a imagem aparece na sua mente- Acrescentei

-O que seria isso?- Ele perguntou parecendo um tanto confuso

-Não sei... Se eu fosse uma romântica diria que me apaixonei a primeira vista- Comentei distraidamente. Arregalei os olhos.

Eu não acredito que havia dito em voz alta. Isso é um absurdo! Eu não seria boba ao ponto de me apaixonar por um estranho. Um estranho que nem o rosto fui capaz de ver direito

-Quando o viu?- Ele me perguntou

-Isso foi a anos atrás, muito antes de vir a Forks- Respondi em tom tranqüilo. Mas por dentro parecia ter estourado uma guerra entre minha mente e emoções O que estava acontecendo? -E você?- Perguntei olhando para frente

-Eu o que?

-Está apaixonado por uma mulher que viu apenas uma vez na vida?- Perguntei sem olha-lo

-...- Ele ficou em silencio e quando olhei para o lado. Edward olhava para frente pensativamente acho que era a primeira vez que ele para pensar no assunto

Se ele estiver eu vou ajudar ele. Afinal, apesar de tudo (E esse tudo é muita coisa), Edward é legal. Acabou virando um quase-amigo meu, não temos uma intimidade de amigos mas podemos conversa por horas tranquilamente. E acho que ele merece alguém no fim, já vi seu olhar para os irmãos e ali tinha uma ponta de inveja

-Como se sabe que está amando?- Ele perguntou

-Perguntou a pessoa errada. Nunca senti esse tipo de amor – Respondi suspirando

-Mas e o desconhecido que você comentou?

-Eu o vi apenas uma vez, Edward. E depois me mudei para cá – Lhe lancei um sorriso simples e sincero – Ninguém pode amar sem conhecer

-Mas achou que tinha se apaixonado- Ele observou

-Acho que primeiro nos apaixonamos e depois transformamos esse sentimento em amor – Respondi- Tudo começa com paixão e se depender de nós termina em amor

-No fim depende das duas partes- Ele acrescentou mostrando que entendiac o que eu queria dizer

-Isso mesmo. Fala por experiência própria?- Perguntei Ele me olhou por um segundo

-Não, não falo por experiência prorpia. Acho que paixão eu já conheci mas nunca cheguei a conhecer o amor- Ele falou como se tivesse muito mais idade do que parecia. Um tom que se reconhece apenas nos mais velhos.

Olhei para seus olhos e vi que ali tinha algo mais do que parecia. Era olhos de uma pessoa que tinha vivido muita coisa, um olhar de sabedoria, parece estranho descrever o olhar de um adolescente como um olhar que só se vê nas pessoas mais velhas. Mas era o que via. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes até o silencio se quebrar por uma terceira voz

-Bella!- Nós viramos a cabeça para ver James se aproximando nos olhando hostilmente -Cullen- Ele cumprimentou Edward friamente

-Jamie - Edward o respondeu sorrindo simpaticamente

-É James- Ele cuspiu de volta

-O que foi James?- Eu perguntei

- Professora Nicole disse para você ficar depois das aulas. Ela quer falar com você - Ele respondeu rapidamente tentando achar alguma parte do meu corpo que não estivesse coberta pela minha roupa

-Tudo bem- Foi só o que respondi

-Eu estava pensando, agora nas férias eu vou acampar com o pessoal, não quer vir?- Mike e James em um só lugar? Não, obrigada

-Não vai dar, eu vou viajar- Eu disse em tom de desculpa- Na verdade eu estava pedindo ao Edward algumas dicas de lugares pra visitar. Eu vou para Italia e ele é de lá, sabe?

-Que legal- James resmungo

-E _tipo_- A palavra "tipo" foi usada no meu tom de adolescente mimada, eu costumava usar esse tom a anos atrás - Eu vou no dia seguinte que as aulas acabarem e só voltarei um dia antes. Então não dá mesmo, mas obrigada pelo convite

James me olhava mal humorado e Edward sem expressão

-Não a de que- Ele disse e se virou para o prédio da escola

-Interessante seu "tipo"?- Edward perguntou imitando meu tom

-Tinha que parecer verdadeiro- Eu retruquei

-Uma bela atuação, eu quase acreditei, mas o "tipo" te entregou- Ele respondeu divertido

-Não vou errar da próxima vez- Eu pisquei pra ele e me levantei do banco- Opa!- Exclamei quando tropecei. Um pequena parta da minha mente tinha consciência de que Edward me segurou rapidamente mas estava em choque. Eu tinha tropeçado! Isso não acontecia á anos

-Cuidado, senhorita Bella- Ele disse me endireitando no chão- O que foi? - Ele perguntou ao ver minha cara

-Nada, é só que eu tropeçar é algo... Estranho - _Para mim_ completei mentalmente

-É normal para seres humanos, sabe?- Ele disse sarcasticamente

Antes que pudesse retruca o sinal bateu e nós fomos para a sala. Quando o sino tocou me despedi do pessoal e fui para a sala da professora Nicole

**Alice P.O.V **

-Vê se 'cê cuida – Esme disse para o Edward naquele tom maternal

-Leitor de mentes - Edward falou apontando para ele- Não precisa se preocupar, Esme

-Ela só não gosta que você fique lá- Carlisle disse colocando o braço nos ombros da esposa

-Os Volturis parecem ser nossos amigos e inimigos ao mesmo tempo- Esme completou com um suspiro

-Mas estamos em paz, então não tem com o que se preocupar- Edward disse abraçando ela

-Ow. Que lindo, Ed- Eu disse quando eles se separam- Agora pegue o pen drive

-Pra que isso?- Ele perguntou confuso

-Ai está a lista do que quero que você compre lá- Ele me olhou incrédulo e eu sorri em resposta

-Eu vou passar um fim de semana em Volterra- Ele disse e eu continuei sorrindo- Muito, muito ocupado, então não vai dar- Ele respondeu devolvendo o pen drive

-Manfa alguém a fazer isso, sei lá. Se. Vira!- Eu disse fazendo um gesto com a mão

Ele suspirou e colocou no bolso

-Se eu esqueçer...- Ele começou

-Eu te ligo na hora- Eu o cortei

-Boa sorte, cara- Emmett disse dando uns tapões nele

-Faça uma boa viagem! Mande lembranças a Jane- Rose disse acenando

-Você já sabe o que fazer- Jasper disse acenando também

Quando ele já ia entrar, eu gritei:

-NÃO ESQUEÇA DA MINHA LISTA!!

* * *

-Nós vamos sair pra caçar e só voltamos na terça - Carlisle avisou enquanto saiamos do aeroporto

-O que acha de sairmos hoje?- Jasper sugeriu

-Vamos ser felizes hoje!!!- Emmett disse com aquele sorriso animado dele

Rose e eu trocamos um sorriso

-Por que não?- Ela perguntou

-Tenham um bom passeio, meus amores- Esme disse acenando pra gente

-Vocês também- Emmett disse sorrindo pervertido

-Pode deixar- Carlisle respondeu como mesmo sorriso

-Homens são tão...- Eu ia continuar a falar mas parei, estava tendo uma visão

**Jasper P.O.V**

Alice começou a frase e parou, na mesma hora nós três paramos e a encaramos. Ela estava tendo uma visão

-Alice... - Rose começou

-Ligue para Bella - Alice disse rapidamente e Rose pegou o celular e discou

-O que vai acontecer?- Rose perguntou confusa

-James vai fazer algo muito idiota - Foi só o que Alice disse.

Pois assim que atenderam ao telefone, minha fadinha arrancou o celular da mão de Rose.

**Bella P.O.V **

A reunião com a professora demorou mais do que eu imaginava. Ela me pediu para organiza um evento de arrecadação de dinheiro para a formatura. Ta ai uma coisa não tão surpreendente, já que os professores me pedem esse tipo de coisa. Aliais todo mundo me pede esse tipo de coisa...

O meu celular começa a tocar, li no visor o nome "Rose" e atendi

_-Bella!_- Alice disse do outro lado da linha antes que pudesse sequer piscar- _Onde você está?_

-Na escola, a professora Nicole queria falar comigo e...

-_Saia já daí!_

-O que?- Eu parei no meio do corredor, ouvi um barulho ao longe então entrei em uma sala para não me incomodarem

_-Eu gostaria de falar com você_ - Ela disse parecendo... Nervosa?

-Ok, fala- Eu disse procurando as chaves do meu carro na bolsa

-Não pode ser ao vivo?- Ela perguntou

-Bom tecnicamente estamos ao vivo - Eu respondi distraidamente, então a porta bateu forte ,me virei e topei com James- Alice, eu vou ter que desliga nos falamos depois

_-Mas...-_ Ela tentou dizer só que eu desliguei e coloquei o celular na bolsa. Fui pega de surpresa quando James me jogou na parede

-O que _pensa_ que está fazendo?- Eu perguntei entre os dentes. Ele estava com um sorriso que assustaria muito garotas. Infelizmente, para ele, eu não era uma dessas garotas

-O que eu devia ter feito há meses- Ele começou a desabotoar a calça dele. Só podem estar curtindo com a minha cara! Ele vai mesmo tentar me estuprar

-Você vai me estuprar? É isso?- Eu perguntei incrédulacom a idiotice da pessoa

-Não é a melhor coisa do mundo. Mas você já deu pra tanta gente que um a mais não faz diferença, vadia.

-Um faz diferença sim - Eu respondi enquanto ele começa a beijar meu pescoço. Eu senti meus olhos ficarem mais claros e meus lábios começaram a repuxar sobre meus dentes. Ele congelou quando ouviu um rosnado poderoso vindo de mim- Você não sabe onde se meteu- Eu segurei os cabelos dele puxei forte, foi o suficiente parar ele se afastar um pouco

Depois disso eu o empurrei forte, o que fez ele cair em uma das mesas e ir parar no chão do outro lado da sala. Me aproximei e chutei a boca do estomago dele, ele gemeu e aquilo me sorrir. O cara ia me estuprar, ele _merecia_ sofrer, pois eu já tinha dado todos os sinais para ele ficar longe

-Será que você é tão** idiota** que não percebeu que não quero nada com você?- Chutei as costas deles, mas não o suficientemente forte para quebrar sua coluna vertebral - E ainda teve a cara de pau de tentar me estuprar - Ri sem humor e afundei meu pé na perna dele.

Eu ouvi o barulho dos ossos quebrando, aquilo era musica para os meus ouvidos

-O-o-o que é você?- Ele me perguntou olhando assustado.

-A pessoa que disse _não_ pra você. A pessoa que vai dar a _ultima_ lição da sua vida- Eu chutei o rosto dele- Aprenda que quando te disserem **não**, é para enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e ir atrás de outra- Dei um outro chute uebrei seu braço, depois o peguei pela gola e jogue para o outro lado da sala. Quando me aproximei ele tentou se arrastar, mas eu peguei a perna dele e puxei violentamente, acho que distenti algum musculo dele. O segurei pela gola e o segurei contra a parede. Ele estava com o nariz quebrado e com o rosto todo sujo de sangue.

Seu rosto já estava quase irreconhecivel, mas eu não tinha pena. Aquilo muito divertido, dei um riso deliciado ao ouvir ele ão me veio uma ideia um tanto..._ Diabolica_

-Você queria se diverti? - Eu perguntei sorrindo - Então vamos nos diverti

Eu o segurei pelo pescoço e deslizei minha mão lentamente pelo seu corpo até chegar a sua calça. Mordi os lábios e lhe lancei um olhar sedutor, ele parou de choramingar na mesma hora. Quando olhei de volta para seu amiguinho, vi que ele estava se "animando". Sorri satisfeita. O imbeciu deve ter achado que eu havia gostado do seu volume na calça, pois ficou me olhando com um brilho nos olhos, se ele soubesse o que ia fazer...

Abaixei sua calça com uma única mão e seu volume na cueca só aumentou quando acaricie suas cochas. Isso era tão divertido. Soltei o pescoço dele e o sentei em uma mesa

-Vamos liberar seu amigo, James- Eu sussurrei e o coitado deu um sorriso sacana, ou pelo menos ele tentou sua mandibula estava deslocada.

Abaixei sua cueca lentamente, sempre sorrindo maliciosa. James já estava ofegante de tanta ansiedade

-Ele tão grande - Murmurei quando passei o dedo em seu membro e ele gemeu em resposta- E bonito- Era realmente uma bela obra da natureza, era realmente uma pena...

-O que quer que eu faça, _querido_?- Perguntei. Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Então me aproximei do rosto dele, eu não me alimentava fazia algum tempo. Estava me esforçando em dobro para não me descontrolar- Quer que eu toque nele?- Perguntei inocente e ele acenou entusiasmado

Eu segurei seu membro com o dedo indicador e o polegar

-Assim?- E ele negou com a cabeça, então agarrei com todos os dedos

- E assim está melhor? Ele apenas gemeu em resposta

-E agora? Quer que o divirta assim?- Movi minha mão em um vai e vem e ele gemeu mais ainda – Eu não ouvi o que disse- Perguntei em tom divertido e parei de movimenta-lo

-Faz isso - Ele respondeu com muita dificuldade, o que o desejo sexual não faz? Então comecei a movimentar e ele jogou a cabeça para atrás gemendo alto

-Quer mais rápido?- Perguntei e acenou com a cabeça

-Mais forte também - Ele disse em uma voz rouca e eu empreguei força, ele estava fazendo exatamente o que eu queria - Mais Bella, oh! Mais forte, mais...

-Eu vou fazer isso sim, James - Respondi rindo. – Vou fazer mais forte, **muito forte**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- Ele gritou de dor quando arranquei seu pênis. Eu comecei rir, James gemia de dor, cuspia sangue e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Joguei a parte de sua anatomia no chão e me aproximei rindo maldosamente

-O que foi _querido_? Você pediu para eu fazer mais forte - Respondi em tom dissimuladamente inocente

-Desgraçada - Ele conseguiu resmungar, ele estava em lagrimas. O estado de James era lamentavel e aquilo me deixava extremamente satisfeita, se ele queria me estrupar imagina com quantas ele ja tinha forçado?

Eu revirei os olhos e o joguei contra a parede ia avançar nele desmembrá-lo todo, mas parei quando vi o sangue em minhas mãos. Eu fechei os olhos com força e me afastei devagar. Fazia quase um mês desde a minha ultima alimentação, mas me recusava a tomar o sangue desse desgraçado. Olhei para ele e avaliei seu estado. Ele estava praticamente morto, havia batido a cabeça, tinha os braços quebrados, uma perna quebrada, estava castrado e suas costelas esta todas quebradas, quando o encontrasse iram pensar que alguém entrou na escola e o espancou até a morte

Prestei atenção na minha audição para ver se havia alguém por perto, ouvia um carro chegando ao longe, peguei minha bolsa e saltei pela janela, assim pareceria que tinha saído da biblioteca e não do prédio 1. Fui me aproximando do estacionamento e estranhei que não havia ninguém. Quando olhei para o meu reflexo vi que estava na forma demoníaca e logo voltei ao normal, não seria legal alguém me ver terrivelmente palida e com os olhos quase branco. Me aproximei de uma torneira que havia ali e lavei minha mãos, depois coloquei meu sobretudo ara cobrir o sangue no meu corpo. Entrei no meu carro e sai o mais rápido possível de lá. Ao chegar em casa vi Jake sentado na porta

-Hey!- Fazia alguns meses que eu treinava Jake toda sexta a tarde

-Demoro hoje, _professora-_ Jake comentou fazendo chacota de mim, em resposta eu revirei os olhos

-Vamos logo com isso que hoje vou me alimentar- Eu disse e em resposta ele fez uma careta

-Eca- Ele me respondeume seguindo. Antes eu passei no meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Quando voltei ele estava sentado no gramado com cara de tedio. Passei por ele dei um tapa na sua cabeça e andei para o extremo do jardim ignorando seu resmungos.

-Ok! Jake a diferença entre hoje e na primeira vez que "lutamos", é que hoje vou me alimentar, ou seja, estou mais fraca

-Então eu vou ganhar- Ele concluiu em tom convencido, revirei os olhos em resposta. Nos ultimos meses eu praticamente destrui o ego dele, mas mesmo assim ele insistia em ter exesso de confiança

-Engraçado! Você disse todas as outras vezes e olhe só você** perdeu**- Eu falei em tom irônico. Ele murmurou algo e depois bufou

-Hoje vou lutar na minha forma humana- Jake anunciou fazendo carranca

-Tanto faz- Declarei entediada, enquanto passava para o estado "demônio" e me colocava em posição de luta

Ele veio pra cima de mim com um soco, o qual desvie rapidamente e bati no seu braço. Aquilo causou um choque no braço dele e o fez ficar temporariamente dormente. Depois chutei seu estomago e ele me pegou de surpresa ao agarrar minha perna e acabou me derrubando no chão. Logo depois me imbobilizou no chão

-Te peguei- Ele falou em tom convencido. Em resposta cravei minhas afiadas unhas no braço dele, ele rosnou de dor. Com minha força o empurrei para o lado, me levantei e na minha velocidade corri para o outro lado do jardim

-Não pegou nada- Eu respondi de costas. Naquele instante me abaixei rapidamente enquanto ele socava o ar,eu chutei as pernas dele e o derrubava no chão, de novo, o fazendo bater de cara na grama- É muito feio atacar as pessoas por trás- Eu disse em tom baixo e perigoso.

Ele se levantou me olhanddo com raiva e veio para cima de mim com uma serie de socos, os quais eu desviei um tanto ofegante. Estava começando a me cansar isso não era um bom sinal, entãoresolvi aplicar um _kote gaeshi _segurei um soco seu e torci sua mão. Ele se ajoelhou com uma expressão de dor. Aproveitei sua dor e chutei seu peito o fazendo cair no chão, mas uma vez. Essa era a parte chata de lutar com Jake, eu sempre acabava o derrubando no chão nessa luta por exemplo ele ja deve ter sido derrubado umas setes vezes. E eu estou na pior forma.

Então eu senti todo meu ar sumir quando ele chutou a boca do meu estomago. Fiquei mometaneamente desnorteada, _cacete_! Aquilo havia doido. Então ele correu e me agarrou pelo estomago e assim nos derrubou no chão. Passei os braços o cima da cabeça dele e meti uma cotovelada em sua nuca mas ele não me largou. Então passei minha perna por cima da sua cintura e chutei com a sua bacia, ele gemeu de dor. Então dei outra cotovelada só que dessa vez foi do lado do seu rosto. O senti afroxar o aperto que me mantinha no chão e o empurrei com força

Quando me levantei só que ele foi mais rapido e aproveitou para passar os braços por baixo dos meus e segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Peguei sua mão e puxei os dedos com força para baixo, ele acabou largando minha outra mão e aproveitei para dar outra cotovelada no seu rosto. Ele cambaleou para trás, seu nariz estava sangrando agora, eu tinha quebrado. Travei a mandibula, ou eu estava quase no meu limite, não ia aguentar mais. Para acabar com tudo de uma vez, andei até Jake.

O mesmo me viu andando determinada em sua direção e entrou na posição de defesa, tentou me dar um soco mais desviei passando por baixo do seu braço e indo atrás dele. Então chutei com força seu joelho e ele acabou se ajoelhando. Antes mesmo que pudesse respirar eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e apliquei um _mata leão_. Esse golpe era uma tecnica de estrangulamento. Fiquei naquela posição por exatos 30 segundos então o empurrei com força para a grama. Fazendo seu rosto ficar sujo de terra, o que foi otimo levando em conta meu estado atual

- Se levanta, vou preparar algo pra você comer. Hoje já cheguei ao limite

-Não chegou, não - Ele respondeu enquanto se levantava

-Eu quis dizer o _meu_ limite, eu vou te atacar se continuar a lutar. Ver sangue não me descontrola, mas é pedir demais quando estou no meu estado atual

-Que estado é esse?- Ele perguntou enquanto entravamos na cozinha

-Com fome, **muita fome**- Eu respondi e sorri para ele, o mesmo estremeceu ao ver meu sorriso. O mandei se lavar no banheiro, quando voltou fiz um sanduíche para ele. Enquanto ele comia, eu refletia. Lauren achou que nos dois tínhamos um caso, só por que ela viu ele concertando o meu carro uma vez. Jake é filho do amigo do meu pai (Billy) e também um ótimo mecânico, por isso quando deu problema no carro meu pai o chamou, uma curiosidade sobre Jake é que o mesmo _adora_ andar semi nu por ai. E foi assim que Lauren o viu na minha garagem ao meu lado explicando sobre carros, desde então espalhou pra escola inteira que tínhamos ficado, a merda é que isso só fez os garotos irem atrás de mim com mais sede. Suspirei: _O que é proibido é mais gostoso_, aposto foi isso que eles pensaram. O barulho do telefone me tirou dos meus pensamentos, me levantei e fui atender

-Alô?

-_Bella? Você está em casa?_- Rose me perguntou soando confusa

-Er... Dãr.- Eu respondi divertidamente, não era obvio?

-_Desculpe é que Alice disse que você estava no colégio_- Ela me disse

-Eu estava agora pouco- Eu respondi pensando o que tinha acontecido lá - Algum problema?- Olhei para o relógio.A essa hora já teriam descoberto o corpo de James?

-_Nada, não. Bom, nos vemos segunda. Até mais ver_ – Ela disse apressadamente

-Ok- Eu falei mas era tarde demais, Rose já havia desligado o telefone. Esses Cullens são meio estranhos. Todos são incrivelmente lindos, inteligentes e ricos. Mas, além disso, eles são isolados no colégio, eles não tem uma amizade forte com ninguém. Nem mesmo comigo, nós conversamos e saimos juntos mas não temos aquela intimidade de amigos. Tambem tem as estranhesas deles, as vezes parece que eles sabem que estou mentindo para alguem, e falam usando palavras de outros tempos, por exemplo agora memo Rose se despediu com um _"Até mais ver"_ um adolescente normalmente usa _"tchau", _aliais as pessoas só usam tchau hoje em dia...

-Bella- Jake me chamou

-Sim?

-Eu já vou indo. É melhor não ficar muito perto de você- Ele falou- Eu ainda preso pela minha vida, sabe? Quero ter filhos e ver meus netos- Pelo sorrisinho cretino na cara dele, percebi que ele tava curtindo com a minha cara

-Jake. Vai. Tomar. No. Cu – Eu respondi docemente e ele riu

– Agora, fora! Eu vou sair daqui a pouco- Disse o empurrando porta a fora

Coitado de quem tivesse andando pelas ruas hoje a noite... A quem to querendo enganar? To pouco me lixando

**Jasper P.O.V**

Alice ficou completamente intrigada. Eu podia sentir isso, aliais não era só ela. Todo mundo ficou intrigado quando Bella atendeu o telefonema e Rose.

-Deixa- me ver se entendi- Emmett começou com a testa franzida- Você teve uma visão de que Bella ia ser estuprada por James, ligou para a mesma sair do colégio, só que ela desligou na hora que você ouviu um ruído. Então você vê James a atacando e tudo ficou escuro e agora ela atende o telefone normalmente e não em lagrimas como uma adolescente estaria se tivesse sido "comida" a força

-É- Alice respondeu

-Isso é confuso demais - Rose começou a falar

- Sua visão ficou escura por que? E Bella agiu normalmente no telefone, Alice você não pode ter errado?

-Eu **nunca** erro. James tinha a intenção de ataca-la e posso garanti que essa parte aconteceu

-E depois?- Emmett perguntou

-Tudo ficou escuro até a hora que Bella foi atender ao seu telefonema, ela estava meio descabelada como se tivesse feito exercicio

-Então ela deu para o James, pronto- Emmett concluiu

-Mas primeiro ela não queria ficar com ele, segundo ela estava em casa e não na escola e terceiro isso não explica minha visão ter ficado escura

-Vocês esqueceram que Bella não é nem um pouco confiável- Eu me manifestei, todos reviraram os olhos. Ao decorrer dos meses todo mundo foi percebendo que Bella tinha uma facilidade incomum de mentir, já tínhamos visto isso varias vezes. É claro que ela não sabia que nós sabíamos

-Então ela pode ter mentindo sobre não querer dar para o James? - Emmett sugeriu

-Ainda não explica por que minha visão ficou escura - Alice disse e depois bateu o pé impaciente - Que ódio! Odeio se deixada para trás

Alice tinha aprendido como funcionava as visões com Bella, a garota era meio impulsiva. Hoje em dia minha querida esposa já não tinha problemas com as visões em relação a Bella, que eram muito poucas

-Talvez tenha aparecido alguém lá e tenha impedido – Rosalie disse cautelosamente- Não há como Bella simplesmente fazer sua visão sumir. Então ela deve ter simplesmente se... Desfeito

-ARGH!- Alice exclamou- Quer saber? To pouco me importando. A _porra_ da visão aconteceu, só que não foi terminada a prova disso esta em Bella ter atendido o telefone. Agora vamos sair, eu preciso me alimentar!- Alice saiu me arrastando pela manga da camisa e Emmett e Rose nos seguiram risonhos

Hoje Alice tava com fogo. Eu ia me dar bem!

* * *

_Horas depois..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Emmett P.O.V **

Nós escancaramos a porta dos fundos de uma boate rindo a beça. Quer dizer, Jasper e eu riamos porque Alice e Rose estavam de braços cruzados apenas olhando pra gente sem expressão

-Ah qual é?- Eu disse levantado os braços - Luta entre garotas sempre é demais

-Ainda mais quando as duas são do tipo que dessem o cacete mesmo- Jasper completou, ele sempre foi apaixonado por tudo que tem haver com guerra

-E tem o detalhe que elas brigaram por nossa causa - Eu completei e estouramos de rir mais uma vez

As duas apenas trocaram olhares.

-Parem com essa de cara de "eu-não-achei-a-menor-graça" Eu **sei** que vocês estão morrendo por dentro de tanto rir - Eu disse novamente e elas trocaram sorrisinhos

-Na verdade eu discordo sobre a pancadaria das garotas - Rose respondeu jogando os seus belos cabelos para o lado- Eu sou mais a pancadaria que rolo na outra boate

-Qual?- Jasper perguntou - A que a gente pego os chapados? O que tinha as putas magrelas? A dos.. Argh... gays?- Nessa hora nos dois fizemos uma careta, o que não fazemos pelas nossas mulheres? - Ou foi a do adolescente?

-Não, amorzinho- Alice respondeu- Foi a anterior a essa, a única que você não citou.

-Mas aquilo não era boate era um ringue de luta amadora- Ele respondeu levantando a sobrancelha

-Mas a questão aqueles lá saíram na porrada por causa de nós duas, sem contar que o tipo sanguíneo era o meu favorito- Rose disse levando o dedo a boca e sentido o gosto que deve ter ficado na unha. Ela me lembrava algo muito interessante com aquele dedinho na boca. Quando eu ia escorregar minha mão para a bunda dela, para dar uma direta do que queria fazer agora. Ela pulou empolgada e disse - Eu quero sobremesa

-Não seria uma má idéia - Alice comentou e ficamos em silencio enquanto ela procurava alguma vitima no futuro

_Cinco minutos depois..._

Nós ainda estávamos plantados esperando Alice achar as malditas vitimas, poxa minha garganta implorava por uma sobremesa. De repente ouvimos um barulho, um barulho muito baixo e que vinha do outro lado da rua, mas precisamente do fundo de um beco bem escuro. Todos, menos Alice, olharam para aquela direção. Eu fiquei tenso e quieto, por que eu podia ouvir um coração bater fracamente e outro quase parando. Então ouvimos um rosnado, com minha visão bem desenvolvida vi todos estreitarem os olhos, até mesmo Alice que ainda estava olhando o futuro.

-Não...por favor...Ah...- Uma voz de homem se ouvia. Eu sabia que de onde estávamos (no outro lado da rua, no fundo de um outro beco), quem o atacava não conseguiria nos ver, pois nós não conseguíamos. Só podíamos ouvir, estávamos em vantagem já que a criatura não fazia idéia de que estávamos ali. Então tudo ficou em silencio. Não ouvimos nada, absolutamente _nada_. Nem o barulho do vampiro se alimentando da vitima.

Jasper Rose e eu trocamos olhares confusos. Rapidamente e silenciosamente nós três nos movemos para aquele beco. Eu pela frente e os dois pelos lados. Quando eu parei a poucos metros, o vampiro levantou a cabeça. Foi ai que eu percebi, não era um vampiro. Era um demônio, mas precisamente uma mulher, gostosa, que estava se alimentando do homem, agora, inconsciente a minha frente. Ela me olhou por trás da mascará e levantou rapidamente me olhando cautelosa.

Espera! Mascara? A maior gostosa? Olhos azuis-quase-branco com os de um demônio? Era a demonia que Edward tinha visto há meses atrás, mas ela não tinha sido morta por um membro dos Volturis?

Logo em seguida Rose e Jasper apareceram nos lados dela. Ela olhou para os dois de lado, mas ficou parada. Ela parecia em... Choque? Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca formava um "O". Olhei para Jasper para confirma alguma coisa, só que seu olhar estava focado na garota. Ele estava lendo suas emoções. Rose olhou para o corpo e levantou as sobrancelhas, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu.

Então o quarto, e ultimo, elemento do nosso grupo veio andando normalmente em nossa direção. Alice parecia fazer questão de fazer seus sapatos ecoarem. Não gostei nem um pouco disso. Pareceu que nós éramos o grupo da guarda e ela a manda chuva

-Ola - A demonia falou para nós quando recuperou a compostura. Todos nós olhamos para a demonia. Graças a nossa audição apurada, sabíamos diferenciar cada voz que ouvíamos e a voz dela era igual à de Bella. Mas será...?

-Ola... – Alice respondeu, a única que não parecia chocada -... _Bella_

_

* * *

_

**N/a: *Pausa para se ouvir o "Aleluia***

**...**

**A unica coisa que vcs devem estar pensando "**_**Finalmente"**_**. Como eu sou o que sou, eu tinha que parar exatamente ai. Eu disse que esse final seria melhor do que o do ultimo capitulo AUSHAUHSA'**

**Bom, vamos comentar sobre o capitulo: O capitulo me surpreendeu, sabia? No começo enquanto escrevia pensei "Esse capitulo deve ser calmo", a conversa singela de Bella e Edward mostra o tipo de relacionamento que eles tem. Ai veio o James e tal, inicialmente eu já tinha a idéia de que James ia atacar ela, sabe? Só que ela se defendia e originalmente era ai que os Cullen descobriam que ela era um demônio. Mas eu mudei isso por conta de acontecimentos futuros que não teriam como acontecer se isso não tivesse acontecido**

**Então toda a cena com James foi a lição que Bella ia dar que eu falei no P.S do ultimo capitulo. Acharam que ele mereceu? O que acham do lado violento e cruel de Bella? Pessoalmente acho até que ela foi meio caridosa ao deixa-lo ter um pouco de prazer antes de arrancar o seu... Er... _Aparelho genital_**

**Por favor levem em consideração que ela estava com fome e que ele a enfureceu. E antes que me perguntem, eu adoooro o James (O** **Cam Gigandet não tem nada haver com isso, cofcofcof) mas ele foi vilão e eu acho que ele fica bem assim (Ok, eu assumo! Eu tenho queda por vilões, menos o Mike ;D)**

**Ok, vcs também viram o treinamento de Bella e Jake. Não vai haver nenhum triangulo amoroso aqui, entendera? É meio dramático para minha cabeça. Bom, vocês viram que Jake também bateu mas seu ego é um tanto inflado.**

**E agora teve a viagem de Edward (vocês devem estar falando "Mas logo agora!") para os Volturis, olha que legal minha gente. Os Volturis vão dar o ar de sua graça, junto com _Tanya (_Cospe no chão duas vezes e dá duas voltinhas). Os Cullen finalmente descobrem. *Coro dê Uhuuu!!* e ai acabo o capitulo.**

**Imagino que vcs estão querendo me trucidar, mas não podem por que sou eu quem escreve a fic =P. **

***Pigarreio* O próximo capitulo sai no fim de semana ou na semana que vem, por que minhas provas começam amanhã e eu tenho três seminários para apresentar ç.ç **

**Agora as respostas aos meus queridos e maravilhosos leitores (nem to puxando saco =D)**

**julia. miranda**: Juju (Eu posso te chamar assim, certo?) preciso te dizer uma coisa... Ontem eu li sua review em "Um amor de detetive" achei muito legal, só que tem um detalhe que eu acho que vc não percebeu. *Respira fundo* Eu _adaptei_ a historia de um livro, eu não escrevo ela. Os creditos são totalmente de Sarah Manson e eu adoraria ter tido as ideias da cabeça dela mas infelizmente ainda não cheguei a esse ponto. Agora vamos responder o seu comentario =D. Puxadinha de leve u.u? Sei... Vou fingir que acredito UAHSAUHSA'. Imagem interessante de caçadr vc tem... Parece mesmo com um caçador de verdade *o* ou um pescador, tirando a parte da espingarda. Esme apareceu de novo! E agora Carlisle tambem! E pretendo fazer os dois terem mais espaço na fic, sabe? Só que ainda não deu pra encaixar. Eu não sei se vou explicar sobre o carnaval brasileiro ou Jack. Vou algo para acrescentar na fic... (Eu percebi que vc é curiosa ;D). Eu pensei a mesma coisa do "dar e receber", para vc ver como minha mente é bem limpa e pura... Ok, eu entendi que vc adora/ama minhas historias O.O... ISSO É MARA! Então gritou "Finalmente" ou ouviu o aleluia quando leu o final do capitulo?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Então a historia de Alice, eu vou explicar nos proximos capitulos. Vai fazer vcs entenderem algumas coisas. Sobre Jack, o estripador... O que vc acha dele ser uma mulher? Ou melhor dele ser uma vampira? Então sherlock (a) por essa vc não esperava! Há! Bom, eu não faço ideia se eu vou fazer isso. Na verdade a coisa do Jack, estripador foi uma coisa aleatoria, sabe? Mas o pessoal pareceu se focar no nome, então talvez (apenas um talvez) eu invente algo sobre isso, mas não sei se vou fazer. Olha só que vc acertou _de novo_, ouve uma luta mesmo. Mas acho que te supreendi nesse capitulo, supreendi certo? OMG! Você não pode comer chocolate por que... Furou o nariz O.o? Em plena pascoa vc faz isso? O que tem na cabeça? Ficar sem comer choclate é praticamente um **crime** . Eu tambem esperome sair bem =D, obrigada pelo "boa sorte" eu vou precisar ;D. Bom, esta ai o capitulo, agora dona adivinhona o que vai acontecer no proximo capitulo?* vc parece sempre acerta, vamos ver se acerta dessa vez*

**cla. cullen**: Boa noite! Sim, a fic tem muitas emoções *pigarreio*, obrigada pela review *---*. Espero que o capitulo tenha te agradado. Então o que ta achando da minha versão dos Cullen?

**bgsmeinterfona**: Você pode ver que nesse capitulo ele leva mais soquinhos e não fez mal algum =D. Os capitulos sempre são homenagem as minhas leitoras e leitores, afinal são graças a vcs que eu continuo postando. O susense é minha arma secreta para conseguir review, hihihi *risadinha bizarra do mal*. Então algo me diz que o capitulo te agradou teve muitas emoções nesse caitulo e teve tambem a tão esperada descoberta. Fique ligado que ainda tem mais pela frente *---*. Bom, saiu pratiamente no meio da semana, espero que fique feliz com a velocidade que postei. Mas o proximo vai ser ou no fim de semana ou na semana que vem. Mas antes eu vou termina de corrigir minha segunda one da Serie Crazy =P, depois corro para Bloody Lips e ai me dedico a Doce amor (olha a correria da pessoa =O). Se ela não comenta eu não sei, mas pergunta o que ela ta achando da fic para mim, por favor? E obrigada por ter recomendado a fic, é sinal de que esta gostando mesmo da historia *--*. E ai o capitulo está aprovado?

**Tatai Cullen**: Tata (olha intimidade da pessoa) como vc comentou duas vezes eu vou responder os dois de uma vez (Serio, Maça? Não tem coisa menos obvia para falar ¬¬?)Eu ri alto no seu comentario sobre Charlie, sim aqui ele é um caçador cuja a farda de policia esconde tudo que ele tem pra dar, afinal Reneé tem bom gosto =P. AUSHAUHSA' e ele perdeu de novo nesse capitulo. O cheiro de cachorro nem veio a elas por que estavam com o carro todo trancado, entendeu? _Comentario do capitulo 6:_Então eu sei que é fofo! O que to planejando para os dois no momento é bem engraçado e fofo e... Você vai me dizer quando eu postar =D. E esse capitulo? Ficou legal? Ou eu exagerei?

**Nathalia Anring** : Que bom que esteja amando a fic, eu to fazendo de tudo para caprichar. O poste foi muito mais rapido do que os outros, então espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade hehehe. Qaundo tem mais? Bom, como eu disse ali em cima, eu vou ter provas aparti de amanhã, então ou nesse fim de semana ,ou na semana que vem. E ai? Depois desse capitulo ainda continua amando a fic?

**Regina Swan Cullen**: Abusei mesmo! Passei de todos os limites hehehe, mas fazer o que eu tenho imaginação demais! Bella é potente sim, mas ainda é humana e tem suas fraquezas. E Charlie é um General Volturi! Até eu fiquei "wow, da onde foi que tirei isso?" e os três fazendo parte dos Volturis é meio surreal mesmo. Mas eu acho que vc gostou da minha "viagem astral", ja que comentou aqui *---*. E ai o que achou desse capitulo? E dos Cullen's?

**Eu gostaria de dar meus sinceros agradecimentos á **Nathalia Anring **pela favoritada**

**E á** Regina Swan Cullen **por ter add a fic nos alertas**

**Quero dizer que estou muito grata por todas as reviews, favoritadas, alertadas [?]. Vocês são otimos! Estou honrada que leiam minha historia e a acham boa o sufiente para comentar =D**

**Então...  
**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews mais rapido o capitulo. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs. **

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês *reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo capitulo vocês vão conhcer os Volturis! E terá muuuitas emoções (não são do mesmo tipo de emoções desse capitulo)  
**_


	8. Explicando algumas coisas

Capitulo 8

_-Ola... – Alice respondeu, a única que não parecia chocada-... __Bella_

**Rose P.O.V **

Bella? BELLA?

Ah tenha paciencia…

O demonio a nossa frente retirou a mascará e nos revelou seu rosto. E adivinhem só?! Era a Bella, mesmo! Como nós não vimos isso antes? **(N/a: Alguém ai percebeu o tom histérico da vampira?) **

-Você é um demônio?- Jasper perguntou genuinamente incrédulo

Bella nos olhou sem responder. Se ela era um demônio, então sabia o tempo todo que éramos vampiros, me senti traída agora. Quero dizer ela mentiu para nós, e aposto que nem liga. Demônios não têm sentimentos de culpa, consciência pesada ou algo do gênero.

-Não... - Ela mentiu descaradamente-... E sim

Todos nós levantamos a sobrancelha. Que espécie de resposta era aquela?

-Por que acham que eu sou um demônio? - Ela perguntou.

O homem no chão gemeu e ela afundou o pé violentamente na garganta dele, o decapitando.

-Não sei... Por que você ta agindo que nem um?- Emmett respondeu ironicamente

Alice deu um passo na direçãode Bella

-Eu sabia antes de todo mundo - Ela murmurou por debaixo do fôlego e todos, menos Bella (que a olhou franzido o cenho), reviraram os olhos – Quer dizer que você sabia sobre nós esse tempo todo? Que tipo de joguinho você pensa que está fazendo? DEMONIOS NÃO SÃO MAIS PODEROSOS QUE VAMPIROS - Ela berrou na cara de Bella a ultima parte, Alice estava furiosa - E como você pode ver nós somos _quatro_ aqui e mais três que estão fora da cidade. Nós somos os _Cullen_'s - Ela enfatizou nosso sobrenome por que ele realmente tinha poder no nosso mundo Bella piscou para Alice e começou a falar

-Primeiro: Eu não to fazendo joguinho. Segundo: O que tem demais ser um Cullen? - Ela começou numerando nos dedos e depois acrescentou em tom histérico - E terceiro: Vocês são **vampiros**?

Todos nós trocamos um olhar, ninguém ali tinha acreditado nela. Afinal, Bella mentia como se respirasse, foi tolice nossa achar que ela era uma eximia mentirosa em vez de ser apenas um demônio, bruxa ou qualquer coisa do gênero

-Sim, somos vampiros - Alice respondeu de braços cruzados

-Era só o que faltava- Bella disse levando a mão na cabeça- E só pra saberem eu não sou um demônio. Quer dizer... Eu tenho as habilidades de um

-E a fome...- Emmett murmurou olhando par o corpo decapitado no chão

-Hibrida?- Jasper perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

-Não. Eu conheci um demônio, ela me mordeu e acabei pegando suas habilidades, mas seu demônio não vive em mim.

-Sua alma é intacta?- Emmett perguntou incrédulo

-Eu não acho que seja exatamente intacta - Ela disse olhando para o corpo no chão

-É por isso que você mente tão bem. E que às vezes confundem as visões - Alice disse entendendo tudo

-Mas e vocês?- Ela perguntou meio hesitante - Vampiros?

-100% - Eu respondi e todos nos sorrimos mostrando nossos dentes branquinhos e afiados, isso sem contar os olhos vermelhos que tínhamos no momento.

-Hum... - Foi tudo que ela disse, então perguntou em um tom casual - Vão me matar?

-Eu voto: Não – Eu respondi quando ficamos em silencio

-Eu também - Alice disse mostrando um sorrisinho malicioso, ai tem!

-Como sabemos se podemos confiar em você?- Jasper perguntou desconfiado

-Como** eu** saberei se posso confiar em vocês?- Bella retrucou movimentando as sobrancelhas

-Eu não ando confiando muito na gnomo de jardim aqui - Emmett se manifestou apontando para Alice- Então vamos fazer um acordo

- Que acordo?- Bella perguntou e antes que ele desse mais um passo - Se eu fosse você não faria isso, não sei o que pode acontecer se você...- Mas era tarde demais Emmett foi eletrocutado e jogado para o começo do beco - Se aproximar do meu campo de força - Ela completou mordendo o labio

Todos nós ficamos tensos. A garota poderia fazer isso sem ao menos se mexer

-Olha, eu não quero briga - Bella falou - Eu não sabia que existia vampiros. Na verdade até poucos meses atrás também não sabia que existiam lobisomens... - Ela terminou a ultima parte mais para si mesma do que para nós

-Onde ouviu isso? - Emmett perguntou, ele já tinha se recuperado do choque e estava ao meu lado

-Volturis é um nome familiar?- Alice perguntou antes que Bella respondesse algo para Emmett

-É sim - Ela respondeu olhando para todos nós

-Swan...- Alice refletiu - Eu já ouvi esse nome

Eu me concentrei no nome e busquei na minha memória. Ah sim!

-General Swan! - Eu exclamei e todos olharam para mim - O general Volturi

-Você conhece Charlie Swan?- Jasper perguntou a Bella

-É o meu pai - Ela respondeu, pela sua expressão ela sabia do trabalho do pai

-E ele sabe da sua... Condição?- Jasper continuou com as perguntas

-Descobriu há algum tempo atrás- Ela respondeu indiferente- Ele me contou que trabalhava para esses Volturis

-E como é que você não sabe sobre a existência de vampiros?- Eu perguntei incrédula

-Vocês esqueceram da regra dos Volturis de que um ser humano não pode contar a nossa existência a qual ser, vivo ou morto?- Emmett disse

-Bom, se ela é filha de um importante membro dos Volturis, então não sabia mesmo que éramos vampiros- Jasper concluiu, por que os membros de do alto escalam eram aqueles que seguiam as regras religiosamente - Afinal os Volturis não brincariam com a gente desse jeito. Nós tínhamos um trato muito bom para se destruir assim

**Bella P.O.V**

CA. RA. CA! Vampiros existem! Quando eu penso que já vi de tudo... Me aparece os Cullen's. Eles estavam conversando em tom baixo e rápido, mas eu entendia quase tudo. Achavam que eu estava fazendo um joguinho com eles a mando dos tais Volturis

-Eu não trabalho para os Volturis- Eu respondi e todos me encaram- Apenas meu pai. Eles são vampiros também?

-Sim, eles são - Rose respondeu. – Pode considerá-los a realeza dos vampiros. São eles que mantem o nosso anonimato

-E o que vocês tem haver com isso?- Eu não pude segurar minha língua

-Somos o segundo maior clã - Emmett respondeu estufando o peito - E nós todos nós temos poderes que nos faz ser temíveis - Ele deu um sorriso maligno para mim. O pior é que não consegui sentir medo. Eu ouvi um suspiro impaciente vindo de Jasper e me virei para ele, mas o mesmo olhova para Alice negando algo com a cabeça.

-Olha, eu to ficando meio impaciente aqui- Eu tive a ousadia de dizer- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de agir como se eu fosse um inimigo?

-Mas é ai que esta- Rose respondeu- Não sabemos se você é inimigo ou não!

Eu suspirei frustrada e me sentei no chão, tinha a impressão de que aquilo seria bastante discutido.

-Eu não sou inimigo - Todos me olharam desconfiados - Eu não fazia idéia que vocês eram vampiros, na verdade não sabia que vampiros existiam. - Eles apenas levantaram as sobrancelhas - Pensem! Como fizemos amizade?

Todos olharam para Rose, foi com ela que fiz amizade primeiro.

-Eu comecei a rir quando você quase arrancou os dedos do Newton com a porta do armário - Ela respondeu dando de ombros - E ai você falou comigo - Ela acrescentou em tom acusatório

-Eu falo com todos os alunos novos se não percebeu - Eu retruquei indignada

-Você sempre mentiu muito bem, Bella - Jasper continuou em tom levemente acusatório - Sabemos que se você mentisse para nós, não perceberiamos. Seu corpo não reage quando você mente!

Eu sabia que tinha talento para mentira, mas isso é... Um pouco demais

-Reage? O que?- Eu perguntei confusa

-Olhe para mim! - Rose ordenou e eu olhei, havia algo estranho com ela os olhos vermelhos estavam mais intensos, sei lá - Eu quero que você se levante daí e se aproxime - Ela disse em tom de ordem.

Eu encarei seus olhos por alguns instantes

-Como é que é? - Foi só o que saiu da minha boca e todos olharam surpresos para mim

-Eu disse para você se levantar - Rose continuou no mesmo tom

-Por que eu faria isso? - Eu perguntei mais confusa, o que a loira estava tentando fazer. Ela me olhou por meio segundo, então resmungou algo extremamente baixo. Tão baixo que só os vampiros ali devem ter entendido.

-Bella, que tal vocês ir com a gente para a nossa casa? - Alice me perguntou em tom simpático E todos ergueram a sobrancelha para ela, inclusive eu.

-Você conhece a frase mantenha os amigos por perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda, certo?- Eu perguntei

-Não era bem nisso que eu pensava. Que tal retirarmos a parte de inimigos?- Alice me respondeu com um sorriso

-Mas... Espera! O que?- Jasper disse confuso

-Relaxa ela é... Confiável- Alice respondeu me olhando da cabeça aos pés- E agora eu exijo que use alguma roupa que eu te der.

-Ela é confiável?- Rose perguntou

-É sim, eu vi uma coisa que comprova isso - Alice respondeu

-Otimo! - Rose exclamou e foi ao meu lado e enroscou o braço no meu, me fazendo levantar, e começou a tagarelar - Me senti traída quando vi que era um demônio, mas nós duas temos segredos, então não tem tanto problema assim.

Emmett, Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar confuso. Como a gente foi de uma situação tensa para uma conversa alegre entre amigos? Eu movi minha boca em silencio "O que?" Os dois deram de ombros em resposta. Pareciam confiar na Alice, eu só não entendi o por que.

-Eu tenho um monte de perguntas pra fazer a você - Rose falou empolgada e Alice se enroscou no meu outro braço toda saltitante e começou a tagarelar também

-Não se preocupe nos responderemos as suas também. Fique tranqüila não somos inimigos. Você é filha de um membro Volturi, não poderíamos ataca - lá. Ah não ser que você nos ataque

-Hey, vamos todos para a nossa casa aqui é meio aberto e sem privacidade - Jasper disse olhando ao redor desconfiado.

-Espera! - Eu falei parando a zorra que aquilo tinha virado - Como eu vou saber que não é uma armadilha? - Eu perguntei com as mãos na cintura

-Faríamos isso aqui mesmo - Emmett respondeu tranquilamente

Ok... Me senti estúpida agora.

-Mas... Eu não terminei - Eu disse olhando para o corpo morto atrás de nós. Eu ainda estava com fome

-Termina amanhã, hoje você vai lá pra casa - Alice falou me rebocando para longe do beco. Ela estava certa, os vampiros são mais fortes que um demonio

**Na casa dos Cullen **

**Alice P.O.V **

-Deixa- me ver se eu entendi – Jasper falou depois de ouvirmos a historia de Bella - Você foi mordida e pegou as habilidades de um demônio, mas não é propriamente um por que você não tem um demônio te possuindo

-Entendeu bem, Jasper- Bella respondeu

-Como eu não sabia que isso era possível?- Emmett perguntou franzido o cenho

-Por que ninguém nunca foi mordido por um demônio e sobreviveu - Eu respondi- O pelo menos a maioria não sobreviveu - Eu disse olhando para Bella

Todos me olharam, eles sabiam do meu passado, todos tirando a Bella.

-Mas você...- Jasper começou

-Eu nunca fui mordida - Eu o cortei

-Como assim? O que aconteceu com você, Alice?- Bella me perguntou

Suspirei, ela já tinha contado a historia dela. E eu sabia melhor que ninguém que era a mais pura verdade. Acho que em troca deveria contar a verdade também.

-Quando eu era humana fui possuída por um demônio - Eu disse com a voz tranqüila, aquilo não me afetava mais, era só que não algo que se gostasse de lembrar - Na minha época me acusaram de ser uma bruxa e quase fui queimada na fogueira.

-Wow! - Ela murmurou

-Na época eu era o que vocês chamam de vidente. Tentaram se livra de mim me "purificando" e no fim acabei sendo possuída

-O que aconteceu pra você virar uma vampira?- Ela perguntou

-Eu fiquei entre a vida e a morte- Eu respondi- Então fui mordida por um vampiro. Foi horrível, pois o demônio saiu do meu corpo e a transformação em si já era dolora. Quando acordei me vi sozinha, como minha consciência estava acordada durante a possessão, sabia de muita coisa sobre vampiros, bruxas, lobisomens e etc.

-Você era vidente...?- Bella me perguntou confusa

-Sim, o dom de ver o futuro ficou mais forte depois que virei vampira.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e depois perguntou

-E além de você ver o futuro, alguém aqui tem "dons"?- Ela não sabia mesmo quem a gente era senão não perguntaria isso

-Somos um clã poderoso, Belinha - Emmett respondeu sorrindo convencido - Minha Rose hipnotiza as pessoas, Jasper controla as emoções das pessoas, Alice vê o futuro subjetivo e eu tenho uma força sobrenatural até mesmo para um vampiro

-Edward, que não esta presente, lê mentes, Esme, nossa mãe, pode tacar fogo em qualquer coisa com a força da mente e Carlisle, nosso pai e lider, pode controlar a mente de qualquer um – Jasper acrescentou.

-Familia interessante a sua - Bella disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Mas e você?- Rose perguntou, ela estava curiosa pelo fato de sua "sedução" não ter funcionado em Bella. Embora tivéssemos a teoria que não funcionaria, por que Edward não conseguiu ler a mente dela

-Posso criar um escudo mental e físico- Ela respondeu tranquilamente- Foi isso que fez Emmett levar aquele choque

-Você pode isolar os sons?- Jasper perguntou para confirma sua teoria por termos parado de escutar qualquer coisa beco

-Sim, eu faço isso para não atrair atenção das pessoas.

"_Ainda mais depois ser pega por Edward no beco"_. Completei mentalmente

-Meu dom me defende mentalmente tambem - Bella começou a explicar - Por isso quando você tentou me hipnotizar usando seu poder, Rose, não conseguiu. E Emmett, desculpe pelo choque eu tentei avisar que não sabia o que aconteceria - Ela disse

-Por isso você não deu um ataque histérico agora pouco quando soube que Edward lia mentes - Jasper concluiu

-Meu escudo mental me protege no automático, por isso não me preocupei. Alem disso vocês não ficariam chocados no beco se já soubessem que eu sou meio que... Um demônio - Ela pensava rápido.

Espera ai!

-Eu já sabia que era você - Eu falei indignada

-Ah sim. Desculpe, Alice - Ela falou sorrindo - Mas convenhamos, você se atrasou um pouquinho

-Eu nunca fui de ficar bisbilhotando o futuro dos humanos por isso nunca vi seus planos para se alimentar – Me justifiquei

-Não sou humana - Ela me respondeu e depois olhou para todos - Imagino que os vampiros tenham melhores sentidos que os demônios, certo? - Acenamos em resposta -E como não perceberam que eu não era uma humana normal?- Ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

-Edward nos deu a teoria de que você era bulemica - Ela me olhou por meio segundo, então desatou a rir

-E nós acabamos aceitando a teoria - Emmett falou sem jeito, Bella riu mais se possível.

Ok, aquilo estava me fazendo parecer uma humana com QI baixo

-E vocês nunca pensaram em algo diferente?- Ela perguntou mais recuperada

-Eu nunca achei que fosse doente, que tinha uns problemas sim, mas não uma doença. - Eu respondi na defensiva

-Mas naquele primeiro dia saímos juntas e você evitou ir comer na praça de alimentação foi meio suspeito- Rose disse

-É claro que eu evitei. Eu não poderia comer o garçom em publico- Bella falou fazendo piadinha

-E pra encurta- Jasper se manifestou- Nós estávamos pouco nos lixando para uma humana qualquer

-E deixamos isso de lado - Emmett completou Todos a olharam sorrindo, uma Bella com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a boca entre aberta

-Vampiros – Ela murmurou - Como foi que eu não percebi? Todos incrivelmente branco, lindos, ricos, usando de vez enquanto palavreado antigo... Que estupidez! Era tão obvio!

A frase dela fez parecer que não éramos tão bom em esconder as coisas, não gostei desse sentido!

-Como assim obvio?- Rose (totalmente indignada) perguntou antes de mim

-Você já deixaram escapar algumas palavras fora do vocabulário a muito tempo- Ela respondeu- Edward sempre abre a porta para uma garota. A maneira como andam em casais é um pouco diferente de um casal de namorados, Rose já me disse mais de uma vez "Até mais ver" em vez de "tchau". Assim como "Me perdoe, não era minha intenção" ou "Me de o prazer de sua doce presença", é quase idiotice eu ter ignorado isso

Eu não sabia que ela era tão observadora assim...

-Falamos desse jeito com freqüência?- Emmett perguntou curioso

-Não tanto. É quando estão distraídos vocês soltam esse tipo de coisa - Ela respondeu

-Você também era uma coisa obvia - Rose começou – Sempre tinha aquela época que você ficava estranha, eu não me conformo que tenha pensado que era TPM em vez de fome.

-Nos somos um belo grupo de estúpidos - Jasper falou em tom conformado E todos nós rimos. A verdade era triste

-Será que a conivência com Emmett causou isso?- Eu perguntei brincando e todos, menos Emmett, começaram a gargalha

-Boa, Alice- Rose disse

-Até você, Rose?- Emmett perguntou indignado

-Amor, a verdade é obvia. Eu sou loira, não burra - Rose respondeu passando o braço nos ombros meu irmão

**Bella P.O.V**

Começei a me senti desconfortável, deu pena do Edward agora. Não que os quatro não sejam legais e tudo, é só que quando rola um clima com um casal o outro entra também. Agora, eu to na sala da casa dos Cullen, com Alice Jasper se encarando e Rose e Emmett já se enroscando. Então, cortando todo o silencio que se estalou ali, o meu celular começou a tocar. Eu me levanto e distancio com um sorriso sem graça, mas eles me olharam por alguns segundos e depois voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Eu me viro de costas e colo meu escudo de forma que eu tenha privacidade

-Alo?

_-Bella, só liguei pra saber se já está em casa_ - Charlie foi logo dizendo

-Não estou em casa - Respondo

-...- Ele fica em silencio do outro lado da linha

-Pai?

-_Sim?_

-Eu já falei nos novos alunos que chegaram na escola?

-Sim, citou algumas vezes.

-Eu falei o sobrenome deles?

-_Não, por quê?_- Ele parecia está estranhando minhas perguntas, não é do meu feitio enrolar.

-É Cullen, o nome é familiar? – Perguntou ironicamente

-_São formados por três casais e um solteiro?_- Ele perguntou hesitante

-Bingo!- Eu respondi em tom alegre - Olha, eu sei o que são e quem são os Volturis, ou melhor, o _que_ eles são.

-_Oh... _- É só o que ele fala

-Eles são confiáveis?- Minhas duvidas eram nulas, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

-_São sim. Se você não os provocou, eles não iram fazer mal a você, já que é filha de membro Volturi, eles mantêm uma aliança de paz _- Ele respondeu.

-Eles me falaram isso, era só pra ter certeza- Eu respondi

-_É por essas e outras que eu tenho certeza de que você puxou a mim _- Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz - _Eu vou voltar segunda à noite, ta bom?_

-Ta bom. – Então nos despedimos.

Quando me virei vi todos me olhando curiosos. Agora, eu poderia relaxar de verdade, estava segura com eles... Um bando de vampiros. Sorri ao pensar nisso, minha vida nunca vai seria normal.

**Rose P.O.V **

E passamos metade da noite conversando, pois Bella começou a ficar sonolenta e a bocejar. Alice e eu a levamos para o andar de cima para dormi. Quando Alice parou na porta do quarto do Edward, eu ergui a sobrancelha lhe fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela me respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, hum...

-Bella, esse quarto no momento esta desocupado, então pode ficar à vontade – Bella estava sonolenta demais para percebe que Alice estava aprontando, por que nem questionou o visual masculino do quarto. Na verdade ela entrou olhou o quarto inteiro e depois se jogo na cama de casal. Não deu nem cinco minutos e ouvimos um ronco suave vindo dela. Alice eu trocamos olhares divertidos e nos retiramos

-O que você está aprontando?- Eu sussurrei baixo para que os meninos não ouvissem

-Espere e verá - Odiava quando ela me deixava na curiosidade

-Alice...- Eu usei o meu tom de "encanto"

-Rose, não se atreva!- Ela disse rispidamente - Eu digo depois, agora não, por que as paredes tem ouvidos- Alice acrescentou olhando para a escada

Uma das coisas que eu odeio (as vezes, é claro) em ser vampira, é a audição. É ótimo quando eu quero ouvir e horrível quando eu quero falar em privacidade com alguém e não poder, por que meu _marido_ está ouvindo. Eu estreitei os olhos para Alice fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela nem precisou acenar coma cabeça. O barulho de porta sendo escancarada lá embaixo provava que Emmett tinha acabado de fugir

** Jasper P.O.V**

Rose desceu as escadas correndo indo atrás do seu "Ursão". Eu não via o futuro mas já sabia o que acontecia no final da brincadeira de _pega-pega_

-Jazz...- Alice praticamente miou para mim

-Sim, querida- Eu respondi sorrindo, sabia onde aquilo ia dar

-Eu não quero ver o futuro dos dois, será que pode me arranjar uma distração?- Ela perguntou fazendo becinho

-É meu dever como marido dedicado - Eu disse a pegando no colo e saindo correndo da casa

_Na Italia... _

**Edward P.O.V**

-Está apreciando sua estadia Edward?- Aro me perguntou polidamente

-Claro - Respondi indiferente. Estava olhando os recortes de jornais que mostravam os ataques em Berlim, tinha certeza de que era obra de vampiros.

-Encontrou algum conhecido? – Eu controlei o suspiro cansado ao ouvir a pergunta. Tanya queria voltar comigo, e agora Aro tinha começado a me mandar indiretas. Ele nunca perderia a oportunidade de fortalece uma aliança

-Sim. – Respondi e depois acrescentei - Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Gianna que finalmente virou vampira e Demetri.

Aro me olhou estranho por uma fração de minutos

-É muito bom que não guarde ressentimentos de Demetri, caro Edward – Marcus falou pela primeira vez em horas.

-Eu não o culpo pelo o que aconteceu - Respondi com um sorriso educado a Marcus.

Sempre gostei dele, ele me mandava algumas indiretas pela mente sobre Tanya. Até que um dia eu descobri a natureza do meu relacionamento com ela. Alice apenas viu que ele havia ficado decepcionado em sua visão, mas nunca soube que ele ficará decepcionado por eu _não _ter descoberto a verdade antes.

-Culpada seria Tanya, não é mesmo?- Caius perguntou enquanto entrava na sala

-Quem mais poderia culpar?- Perguntei de volta

-Você mesmo, Cullen- Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho- Afinal não deu conta do recado...

Caius sempre fora conhecido por seu humor e sua falta de piedade. Mas quando não se era o alvo, até que era engraçado o ver zombando das pessoas

-Senhores - Gianna entrou na sala, logo depois de ser anunciada.

-Sim, minha querida - Aro disse em seu tom encantador. Gianna era a mais nova vampira dos Volturis. Ela tinha a capacidade de controlar as memórias de seres vivos ou mortos

-Eu vim falar ao sr. Cullen que as compras para Alice já foram realizadas- Ela se aproximou de mim e entregou o pen drive

-Fico grato, Gianna - Respondi lhe mandando um sorriso sedutor, a mesma abaixa os olhos rapidamente.

-Com licença - Ela disse saindo rapidamente

-Não devia dar falsas esperanças, Edward – Marcus me aconselhou.

-Por quê?- Caius perguntou por mim.

Marcus apenas me olhou de lado e fez algo que não fazia há séculos, provavelmente, ele me lançou um _sorriso maroto_ **(n/a:Eu peço um minuto de silencio por esse fato histórico)**.

Como dizem os brasileiros: Tem cachorro nesse mato...

-Aro, querido!

E o cachorro, ou melhor, _cadela_ acabou de entrar e se chama_ Tanya..._

_

* * *

_

**N/a: Hey pessoas lindas e maravilhosas que lêem essa historia! Adivinhem? Estou em provas! Não é algo incrível =D *Tom irônico modem on*. Nesse final, vocês não tiveram de cuspir no chão e dar três voltinhas quando leram nome **_**Tanya**_**? O capitulo foi **_**calmo**_**, comparada aos outros, não me critiquem! O pessoal precisa respirar, ta bom! Eles não precisam respirar ¬¬", mas eu preciso! Então...**

**Então... Eles descobriram! Não foi tão enrolado, mas acho que ficou bom... Agora vocês sabem um pouco sobre a vida de Alice Cullen. Ela foi possuída, pessoal! Confundida com uma bruxa e quase foi queimada na fogueira. Que coisa, hein? **

**Outro ponto do capitulo foi o final com nossos caros Volturis. Eles cão ser os vilões? A resposta é não! Afinal eles têm sua aliança com os Cullen, mas... Digamos que por causa deles coisas interessantes acontecem hehehe... Não falo mais nada. Jane é do mal? Bom, ela é uma vampira que pode causar dor, só digo isso. E Tanya? Uma verdadeira cadela, não? A cara de pau em pessoas, podem acreditar em mim. Gostaram do que viram dos Voturis? Dá ra ter uma ideia de como eles vão ser?Se a resposta é não, não se preocupe que no proximo capitulo tem mais um pouquinho deles.**

**O que vocês acharam de eu ter dado dons a todos os Cullen? Tipo Esme pode colocar fogo em qualquer coisa, Carlisle controla as mentes (vocês vão entender melhor no futuro), Rose pode hipnotizar as pessoas e Emmett nem é um dom, né gente? O vampirão sempre foi fortão mesmo**

**Putz! Quase pulei de alegria com as reviews *-----------*¹²³. Obrigada a todas que madam vcs são DEMAIS. Bom, vamos às respostas:**

**julia. miranda**: Juju, se eu falar o nome perde a graça =P. Mentira eu não sou cruel assim, o nome é o mesmo que o dá fic. Nem me diga isso, a minha imaginação cismou com uma coisa e olha só no que deu: Bloody Lips! Eles vão aparecer nos próximos capitulos, afinal eles são os lideres da família Culle, quer dizer eles e Edawrd, Você entenderá depois! Não fique careca ç.ç! Descabela outra pessoa =D Agora, falta Edward (ele _tinha_ que viajar!) Nesse capitulo não houve lutas, mas prometo trazer uma em breve. Sim, foi a vingança de Bella, definitivamente as coisas aconteceram quase iguais a de twilight... Me veio na hora ela tirando o "aparelho" dele. A curiosidade foi satisfeita? Tipo, as duas são loiras, completamente do mal. Acho que se dariam bem, não? Os Cullen ficaram bem encucados, mas Alice viu algo que a fez crer que Bella era confiável... O que será? Ah que isso! Eu não sou assim tão perfeita, eu só faço o que posso *moden humilde* mas obrigada aos elogios. O que achou do capitulo?

**cla. cullen**: Sim, todo mundo já teve vontade de fazer. Ainda mais com alguém como James que tentou estupra-lá! Em amanhecer eles também tem fogo, eu só mostrei todos os casais sendo felizes, é claro que não botei detalhes. Por que eu demoraria metade do capitulo, uausuahsuahsu' Eles vão aprontar até não querer mais, pode acreditar! E o capitulo? Qual foi a melhor parte até agora, em sua opinião hein Cla?

**Nathalia Anring** : Nath que bom estar gostando da fic, é essa a intenção! O pessoal adorou o que Bella fez com James, por que será? Eu também quero ver! Eu ainda não imaginei essa parte... Quer dizer eu tenho uma idéia do que vai ser escrito, to falando demais... Edward não foi ver Tanya, é que os Cullen tem uma aliança com os Volturis, os dois clãs querem manter o anonimato, por isso algum deles vão a Italia de vez em quando. Você vai saber mais o que Edward pensa de Tanya no próximo capitulo ;D. O que mais gostou na minha fic até agora?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Lili! Ainda bem que você resolveu se abster de seus comentários, vai que alguém lê? Ai a fic perde quase toda a graça *faz becinho e cruza os braços*. Eu não cansei de escrever engraçado! Eu tenho um humor negro que ficou mais negro no ultimo capitulo, só isso '-' . Ela pegou leve mesmo, podia ter acordado ele e o desmembrado. Na verdade Bella ia fazer isso mas a fome falou mais alto e ela não quis se alimentar de James. Ela tem 18 anos e vai se forma na escola esse ano, só pra saber, mas na luta eu mostrei que ela levou umas porradas (como é normal acontecer) porém ganhou, por que? Não é por que eu adooro ver mulher bater em homem, é para mostrar que na hora de brigar o que vale não é só a força, é também a técnica, sabe? O passado de Alice foi mostrado, não fiz flash back, mas quem sabe não saia? OBA! CHACINA DE CHOCOLATE *---*. Adooro fazer isso! O que não é legal é a cara da minha mãe e irmã quando vê que eu comi tudo :X. E esse capitulo tem gostinho de quero mais? Detalhe sem importância: Adore escrever Edward chamando Tanya de cadela *--*

**bgsmeinterfona** : Amanda, não morra! Você tem que me mandar reviews para eu saber o que ta achando, menina ò.ó! Por isso nada de morrer, respire fundo e se afunde no soverte para esperar o próximo capitulo *puxa orelha*. Ao que parece você não é a única sanguinária, eu também sou! (ninguém deve ter percebido =D!). Foi justamente quando vi _Garota Infernal_ que me veio a idéia da fic, pode ver que eu falo disso no primeiro capitulo *-*. Diga a sua amiga que o romance ainda estar por vim, pode acreditar. Afinal Bella e Edward são o casal da historia, é claro que vai ter sangue, luta, humor mas vai ter romance. Você pode ver que ele já está a procura. Estou preparando tudo aos poucos para a fic ser mais longa, acho que todo mundo concorda comigo. E se ela (sua amiga) não acredita fala para ler alguma one- shot minha de romance (_Sabado_ é o meu conselho) ou_ Doce Amor _(já deu pra sentir o romance só no titulo, né?). Nã ose preocupe, que a fic vai agradar todas as românticas e não românticas! Afinal o capitulo sai de acordo com meu humor e eu tenho TPM ;D. O capitulo agradou?

**Liih Cullen Granger Weasley** : Que isso! Não sou melhor que a nossa querida tia Steph, ta certo minha historia tem mais ação... E sangue... E humor... Mas foi por causa dela que tudo isso começou *--*, ok! Eu fiquei lisonjeada! Quase corei aqui =D (eu nunca coro por vergonha, é serio!) E ai o capitulo ficou legal?

**uchiha Niinah** : Brigada uchiha! É bom saber que estou agradando, não acho que vou agradar com as outras fics minhas, minhas historias são bem diferentes uma das outras, sabe? Confesso que fiquei um pouco nervosa ao postar a fic, por que ela era meio diferente do usual, normalmente Bella ou é humana, ou é hibrida, ou vampira. E aqui ela tem as habilidades de um _demonio_, vc pode ver que não é algo normal. Então, eu sempre adorei Bella sendo a poderosa da historia, ela não é do tipo chorona, é forte e corajosa só que não é uma casca grossa. E também ja foi imatura, egoísta e tudo aquilo que nós somos até que finalmente crescemos. Bella não é mais forte que Jake, ela tem técnica, sabe? Jake só tem músculos, por isso Billy pediu para ela dar aulas ao Jake. Mas é claro eu vou o fazer apanhar, e Bella até que vai levar alguns também (afinal não se pode ganhar sempre). Adooro também, eu vi o filme e li o livro. É como eu disse antes, Bella como demonio é algo tão diferente que me pareceu legal fazer, e também sou apaixonada por bruxaria e coisas do gênero *---*. A historia vai ter coisas nesse gênero, você pode ver hoje que Alice quase foi queimada na fogueira por causa da caça as bruxas (odeio essa parte da historia, é tão injusto!). Bom mais um capitulo postado, gostou?

**Regina Swan Cullen** : Rê, sobre o James, você leu tire suas conclusões! Tipo ela pensou sobre o corpo de James e tals, a cidade é pequena então ele sumir levantaria suspeitas, por isso ela deixou o corpo de forma que parece que o espancaram, pode reler lá e vê que Bella só bateu nele e arrancou seu aparelho, em nenhum momento o mordeu. Os Cullen e Volturis têm uma aliança como eu já disse, Edward foi lá ver as coisas e tals, afinal ambos os clãs prezam o anonimato. Alice já sabia, aquela pausa foi dramática. Você pode ver que Alice ficou vendo o futuro por cinco minutos, foi ai que ela viu o que Bella era, entendeu? E viu outras coisas, afinal foram **cinco minutos**! O que será que era? Então o capitulo esclareceu algumas coisas? Ficou legal?

**Eu gostaria de dar meus sinceros agradecimentos á **Liih Cullen Granger Weasley, Natalocas, Priis Cullen, Pulginha Cullen, Sophiatt e uchiha Niinah **pela favoritada, bjim amores!**

**E á **Dry. Karlla, Liih Cullen Granger Weasley, Regina Swan Cullen e uchiha Niinah **pelo alerta**, **brigadão ;***

**É um prazer ver todos os alertas, as favoritadas e as reviews! Agradeço a todos! Estou maravilhada com o fato de que leiam minha fic e a acham boa o suficiente para fazer essas coisas **

**Então...**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews mais rápido o capitulo vem. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs. **

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, caros leitores *Levanta a mão para o alto e se inclina para frente, fazendo reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: No próximo capitulo tem mais Volturis... E a volta de Edward para a mansão Cullen!! Me mandem reviews se quiserem que o próximo capitulo sai no final da semana *olhar de mafioso*_**


	9. Não, significa não Hoje e sempre!

_-Aro, querido!_

_E o caroço acabou de entrar e se chama Tanya_

**Capitulo 9 - "Não", significa "não". Hoje e sempre!**

**Edward P.O.V**

-Tanya - Aro a cumprimenta beijando sua mão

-Edward Culle. Há quanto tempo... - Ela me diz com um sorriso malicioso

-Infelizmente não pude prolongar o tempo por mais oitenta anos - Eu disse em tom falso de pena

Pelos pensamentos... Caius se controlou para não rir do sorriso congelado de Tanya, enquanto Aro reflete que eu:_ "Posso não ter me recuperado totalmente do ego ferido de ter sido traído"_ e Marcus estáva lendo um relatório de rotina.

-Por que está sendo tão rude?- Ela perguntou com o sorriso ainda congelado no rosto

-Por que você merece – Jane respondeu entrando na sala. – Senhores...- Ela curvou a cabeça respeitosamente

-As crianças não foram chamadas a conversa Jane- Tanya disse asperamente

-Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Jane era dois séculos mais velha que Tanya. Aliais todos na sala eram mais velhos que Tanya. Caius soltou uma risadinha, Tanya olha para Aro, indignada

-Perdoe-me Tanya, mas Jane está certa. – Ele acrescenta rapidamente – Talvez seja melhor se retirar minha querida, a senhorita pode ficar invisível, mas isso não impede Jane de a fazer sentir dor.

-Eu vim aqui receber minha nova missão - Tanya disse em tom sério, li em sua mente que ela estava louca para gritar de raiva. Sorri me deliciando com isso. Concordo com Jane, Tanya merece isso

-Você não ira a lugar nenhum- Eu disse e ela me olhou sorrindo

-Eu prometo não me machucar Edward

-Não estou preocupado com _você_ - Respondi com ceticismo- Mas seu dom não será de nenhuma utilidade. Não é uma missão para se infiltrar. Quem irá é Jane- Indiquei Jane que sorriu para Tanya – Ela sabe cuidar disso melhor que você

-Mas...- Tanya tentou falar

-Mas nada Tanya!- Caius disse em tom ríspido – Eu concordo com Edward (eu não acredito que disse isso!), você não tem a capacidade de fazer a missão.

Agora sim ela estava com fyriosa, Jane estava sorrindo feliz, a garota sempre adorou ver a dor alhei,não importa de que gênero. Aro estava pouco se importando com o que o irmão falava, estava refletindo sobre outros assunto

-Mas não se preocupe–Caius acrescentou com um sorriso – Temos uma missão para você! Irá acompanhar Heidi na hora de trazer nosso alimento. Agora se retire

Ela olhou para Caius por meio segundo com a mandíbula travada. Heidi não trazia apenas o alimento dos Volturis, fazia varias outras missões mas trazer a comida apenas a _acompanhando_ significava que não tinham mais o que fazer com o vampiro em questão. Tanya estava furiosa por fazerem tão pouco dela, mas não falou nada (infelizmente), afinal não queria morrer.

-Senhores - Tanya disse curvando a cabeça - Edward - Ela ainda me ofereceu um sorriso sedutor, o qual foi devidamente ignorado por minha pessoa.

-Em que posso ser util?- Jane perguntou assim que Tanya estava longe o suficiente Aro sorriu para ela e estralou os dedos, segundos depois Demetri entrava na sala com Felix logo atrás segurando o corpo de um homem. Demetri me olhou divertido, pude ver pela sua mente que havia acompanhado a "conversa" com Tanya e Feliz acenou para mim com um sorriso respeitoso **(n/a: Que diferença com Lua Nova, não?)**

-Ai...- O homem murmurou quando foi jogado no chão sem o menor cuidado por parte de Felix. Ele tinha o rosto sujo de sangue, sua roupa esta suja e rasgada em alguns pontos e a palidez indicava que não comia bem a dias. O motivo para não ter machucados era Demetri, o vampiro tinha o dom de curar qualquer machucado, então eles torturavam a prisioneiro e depois o curavam para ele não morrer caso não tenha falado o que querem.

-Ele se recusa a falar – Aro disse olhando para o corpo do homem sem expressão – E Demetri já recorreu a vários métodos de tortura, só que não temos muito tempo, então poderia nos dá o prazer de usar seus métodos, minha cara Jane

Jane sorriu para Aro e retirou sua capa, mostrando seu vestido negro até a altura dos joelhos, ela aparentava ter 16 anos...**  
**

-Então, você não quer falar... –Jane disse se aproximando do homem que a olhou e sorriu. "_Adoro quando eles me subestimam"_ Jane era macabra, mas divertida.

"_Como vai os Cullen's?"_ Ela me perguntou pelo pensamento

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- O homem começou a se contorce enquanto Jane o olhava com um sorriso doce.

-Todos vão bem, Rose mandou lembranças – Respondi com um sorriso "_Ah Rose, sempre foi tão gentil!"_ Ela pensou, então se lembrou de como conheceu Rosalie

"_-Olá, prostituta! - Um homem pegou Rose por trás no meio da rua_

_-Olá,caro Jack- Rose respondeu com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes..."_

A lembrança é interrompida quando Jane para a tortura

-Vai falar?- Demetri pergunta o encarando duro

Adam, o nome do prisioneiro, apenas negou com a cabeça

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- No segundo seguinte ele começou a gritar "_Então, o que ele fez?"_

-Ele faz parte da gangue que nos roubou um milhão de euros. – Respondi "_E por que não lêem isso na mente dele?"_

-Ele não sabe a resposta – Respondi- Mas sabe onde podemos descobrir, só que a gangue foi esperta o suficiente para não deixa-lo se dar conta de que sabia

"_Por que ele está sorrindo, então?"_ Olhei os pensamentos de rapaz, mas o que...?

-Jane, quanto mais jovem melhor- Respondi e ela me olhou com os olhos estreitos por alguns instantes até que entendeu

"_Gosta do meu corpo? Vamos ver se gosta disso"_ No segundo seguinte Adam voou pela sala e grudou na parede. Os gritos aumentaram, ele já estava rouco e continuava a berrar e se contorce na parede. De repente ele foi largado no chão

-E agora vai falar? – Felix perguntou em tom de tédio Adam tossiu um pouco e negou com a cabeça Aro suspirou cansado e Jane disse

-Tudo bem, eu não cheguei ainda nem na metade da dor que posso faze-lo sentir – E essa era a mais pura verdade

-Antes – Eu me manifestei – Que tal almoçarmos?

-Oh sim! Isso seria muito bem vindo – Caius disse e estralou os dedos duas vezes

Apenas Heidi entrou com nosso alimento, ela mandou Tanya ir entregar para o resto da guarda, pelo menos nem todos os Volturis são desagradáveis. Assim que se ouviu o clic dá porta, atacamos. Eu quebrei o pescoço de uma mulher de trinta anos e comecei a tomar seu sangue. Terminei rapidamente e fui atrás de mais.

Quando terminei (três corpos depois) me voltei para o resto e vi que Aro e Caius terminavam, Jane lambia os lábios, Marcus arrumava a roupa, Demetri e Felix já haviam termina. Então eu ouvi uma respiração ofegante e vi que Adam estava absolutamente horrorizado com a cena que havia presenciado

-Vamos continuar?- Caius perguntou em tom alegre

-Jane, querida...- Aro falou e Jane acenou

No segundo seguinte Adam começou a berrar contra a parede e dessa fez ela o esmurrava na parede, me controlei para não rir, dor alheia sempre foi divertido de se ver. Ainda me lembro de quando mandavam as pessoas irem ser decapitadas em publico, aquilo era um verdadeiro show! O que eu nunca gostei foi quando acusavam as mulheres de bruxas, na maioriadas vezes eles apenas a levavam para a fogueira por que elas negavam algo a eles e tambem por usarem metodos cientificos. Era uma verdadeira tristeza ver aquelas belas mortais morrerem tão cedo. Anos depois aquela época se foi, e agora estamos em uma era extremamente liberal é muito bom, só acho que as pessoas desvalorizaram as coisas certas e supervalorizaram as coisas erradas. Mas voltando ao Adam que tentanva respirar e gritar ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo seus pensamentos pude ver que a dor havia aumentado. Jane sempre foi sádica, imagino como ela fica depois de se alimentar...

-Vai falar?- Jane perguntou em tom calmo e frio

-E... E...- Ele gaguejou mas fui mais rapido e li a resposta

_-Palazzo dei Priorii_

Todos me olharam e acenaram coma cabeça. No instante seguinte Adam estava morto, Felix arrancou sua cabeça com a mão. Depois que o corpo foi retirado chamaram Alec

-O que você deve fazer está ai – Aro disse entregando um envelope a ele – Vá com ele, Jane.

-Vamos?- Alec ofereceu o braço a irmã e se retiraram, não sem antes abaixarem a cabeça em sinal de respeito

-Então... Quem será a nova senhora Cullen?- Aro me perguntou casualmente

-Ainda não sei - Respondi e depois acrescentei sorrindo - Ainda não fiz o pedido, vamos dizer assim

-Claro, está fazendo como um verdadeiro cavalheiro - Aro concluiu sorrindo Apenas acenei e voltei a ler os relatórios dos ataques que ocorreram em Berlim. O engraçado nisso tudo é que eu não havia encontrado uma "noiva" ainda, e Aro tirou a conclusão precipitada por si só. Pelo menos ele parará de querer me fazer casar com Tanya.

**Bella P.O.V**

Os Cullen foram gentis ao me deixar dormi na casa deles. Acordei me espreguiçando, a cama _king size_ do quarto era extremamente confortável. Sem contar esse cheiro delicioso que exala dos travesseiros. Era cheiro de homem... Espera! Homem? Abri os olhos e me sentei na cama. Olhei todo o quarto ao meu redor com atenção. Era, sem sombra de duvidas, um quarto masculino, e não de hospedes. Meus olhos vasculharam cada detalhe até parar em um porta retrato com uma foto em preto e branco.

Era o retrato do clã Cullen em uma rua deserta a noite. Uma foto muito diferente, diga-se de passagem, mostrava Edward rindo para Jasper que tinha Alice em suas costas, Rosalie estava com uma cara de surpresa enquanto Emmett a agarrava por trás sorrindo maroto. Ao lado havia um casal que presumi ser Carlisle e Esme Cullen, um casal muito bonito. Carlisle era loiro e exibia um sorriso confiante e descontraído, estava com o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa, que tinha no rosto uma expressão feliz e inteligente, todos estavam fantasiados e havia uma mascara em suas mãos. Peguei a foto e a virei, no verso havia algo escrito _"Carnaval de Veneza 1948"_.

Interessante... Coloquei a foto no lugar e me virei para as outras que haviam ali. Tinha uma de Esme olhando para uma fogueira com fogo alto, uma de Alice e Rose beijando Edward na bochecha; outra de Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett jogando cartas e outras em momentos descontraidos.

Todas as fotos variavam bastante na qualidade umas pareciam realmente velhas, não só pela qualidade, mas pelas roupas também. Franzi o cenho, de quem era o quarto, afinal? Olhei ao redor do quarto com atenção. Foi então que entendi de quem era o quarto. Virei para as portas que havia ali. Abri uma e vi o banheiro que devia servi apenas para banho. Na outra porta havia um closet enorme, diga-se de passagem, o cheiro ali era bem mais forte do que nos travesseiros. Entrei ali e vi as roupas e calçados. Minha suspeita se confirmou, estava no quarto de Edward. A pergunta é por que raios Alice me colocou para dormi no quarto de Edward?

-Bella - Ouvi leves batidas na porta

-Bom dia, Rose - Falei assim que abri a porta e ela sorriu de volta

-Então... Gostou do quarto - Ela perguntou entrando

-Levando em conta que é um quarto de homem.... - Respondi

-Ficaria surpresa se não tivesse percebido – Ela disse em tom inteligente

-Por que me colocaram aqui? Com certeza deve haver um quarto de hospede - Afinal aquilo era uma mansão, por que com tantos quarto foram me colocar justamente no de Edward?

-É que não temos nenhum quarto de hospedes pronto. Então Alice achou melhor coloca-la no de Edward, que está viajando - Ela respondeu calma. Os Cullens poderiam falar o quanto quisesse de que eu era uma excelente mentirosa, mas eles também eram extremamente bons na matéria.

-Entendo - Disse engolindo a historia - O que é isso?- Perguntei olhando para o embrulho em sua mão

-Nós vamos ficar na piscina agora, aqui está um biquíni para você usar – Ela me estendeu o embrulho.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?- Falei enquanto pegava o embrulho

-Claro

-Aquela lenda toda de vampiros e sol, é verdadeira?- Perguntei Ela me olhou com as com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorrindo brincando nos labios

-Para _nós_ não acontece nada – Ela respondeu – Já os outros...

-Como assim?- Perguntei

-Vampiros queimam no sol, sim. Mas a séculos atrás Carlisle fez um favor a uma bruxa e ela laçou um feitiço para que todo Cullen fosse imune ao sol. Dessa forma quando Jaspe, Emmett, Alice e eu nos tornamos membros da família de Carlisle nos tornamos imunes

-Então, foi só ele falar que era membro ou que?

-Não é tão simples assim - Ela respondeu com um sorriso - Emmett e eu fomos transformados por Carlisle, por isso nos tornamos membros por causa de seu veneno. Já Alice e Jasper tomaram seu sangue

-E Esme e Edward?- Perguntei franzido o cenho quando ela não falou mais nada

-Eles já eram membros da família quando o feitiço foi lançado- Ela respondeu rapidamente - E agora se você quisesse se torna um membro da família teria que ser mordida por um de nós, isso se você não for um vampiro. Pois ai teria que tomar nosso sangue

-Interessante – Respondi comentei pensativa

-Eu sei - Ela se levantou sorrindo- Agora ponha o biquíni e venha dar um mergulho

**Jasper P.O.V **

Estava tranquilamente boiando na piscina quando Emmett pula estragando o clia de paz

-EMMETT- Rosnei furioso

-Hey calminha, mano- O palerma disse sorrindo- O que foi? Não passou a noite com Alice?

-É claro que passei a noite com minha vampira. O que está pensando que eu sou? Um maricas?- Perguntei

-Então por que o mal humor?- Ele perguntou confuso

-Você atrapalhou minha tranqüilidade - Respondi de cara amarrada

-E eu que pensei que era algum motivo de verdade - Ele murmurou para si mesmo

-Meu bem!- Alice berrou e pulou na piscina – Não brigue com Emmett. Você conhece a figura - Ela acrescentou se enroscando no meu pescoço

Íamos nos beijar, mas somos interrompidos pelos assobios altos de Emmett. Viramos a cabeça e vemos Rose "desfilando" até a piscina, sorrindo para Emmett

-Linda como sempre - Emmett falou em tom meloso para sua esposa enquanto beijava a mão da mesma

-Fico grata pelo elogio, meu amor - Ela respondeu jogando os cabelos para o lado. Emmett não devia aumentar ainda mais o ego de Rose

-Quem vê acredita que é um exímio cavaleiro, Emmett - Ouvimos a voz de Bella perto da porta

Minha boca se abriu quando a vi. A de Emmett despencou no chão e garotas estavam sorrindo orgulhosas

-Bella, a parti de agora você só usa roupa que eu aprovar - Alice disse indo para a borda

-Onde foi que você escondeu esse corpo Bella?- Emmett exclamou – Eu não sei se foi um milagre conseguir esconde-lo ou se foi um sacrilégio ela _fazer_ isso. Eu jurava que você era gordinha!- A parte engraçada é que eu concordava com _Emmett_, Bella parecia ter alguns quilinhos a mais com suas roupas, mas a olhando de biquini...Bom, não havia uma gordura ali.

-Não é pra tanto, Emmett- Bella respondeu tranqüila

-Você tem espelho em casa, certo?- Eu perguntei na borda da piscina

Ela apenas cruzou os braços e nos olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada

-Eles tem razão, Belinha- Alice disse se aproximando dela- É pra tanto sim

-Mas não se preocupe, que a mim, você não supera - Rose e seu egocentrismo

Em resposta Bella apenas riu

-Vamos pular? - Ela sugeriu e todos pularam na piscina onde eu estava_ t__entando_ ficar ter um momento tranqüilo

**Rose P.O.V **

Passamos algumas horas ali na piscina conversando até que se ouve um celular tocando na casa

-É o meu - Bella disse saltando da piscina e correndo para a casa na velocidade demoníaca dela. E nós, é claro, apuramos os ouvidos para ouvir

_-Alô?_- Bella diz ao atender

_-Adivinha que, é?_- Fala uma voz feminina

E depois não se ouviu mais nada, Bella deve ter colocado seu escudo. A menina preza muito mesmo sua privacidade

-Alice...- Chamei

-Não vou falar nada - Ela respondeu dando de ombros

-O que? Por que?- Emmett perguntou incredulo

-Segredo de estado. Não se preocupe vocês vão descobrir isso mais pra frente - Ela tranqüilizou

Isso apenas aumentou nossa curiosidade

-Quem era?- Emmett perguntou assim que Bella voltou, a mesma olhou para Alice como se tivesse se lembrado que ela via o futuro

-Não contei nada - Alice respondeu a pergunta silenciosa

-Vocês vão saber daqui algum tempo, Mas não agora. - Ela respondeu e anunciou - Hoje eu vou sair pra termina minha... Refeição

-Você pode dormi aqui em casa?- Alice pediu

-Claro, por que?- Ela respondeu franzido o cenho

-É que não vamos estar aqui hoje a noite - Alice respondeu- Noite partícula, se é que você me entende

Bella acenou com cara de tédio

-Então, você vai se alimentar e vai voltar de madrugada, né?- Alice perguntou

-Sim, é isso - Ela respondeu

-Pode dormi no mesmo quarto que estava- Alice respondeu sorrindo- Vou deixar umas roupas pra você

-Não precisa, eu posso pegar minhas roupas em casa.

Alice parou um instante e fez uma cara de terror

-Você vai usar o que eu deixar, entendido? - Ela falou em seu tom de ordem

-Ok...- Bella respondeu parecendo meio assustada pelo súbito tom de Alce, confesso que até eu me assustei

**Edward P.O.V **

Estava em meu quarto, guardando minhas coisas. Já tinha feito tudo vem fazer, os Volturis estavam em paz com conosco, os ataques em Berlim iram se resolver e o traficante de humanos que tentou nos enganar estava morto

-Edward?- Eu quase quebrei algo ao ouvir a voz. Mas será que Tanya não entendia o significado da palavra **"não"**?

-Quem te deu permissão para entrar?- Perguntei em tom calmo apesar de por dentro está com a paciência no limite

-Como se eu precisasse de permissão... - Ela disse dandouma risadinha

- Você é como qualquer um daqui, tirando apenas algumas exceções. Por isso me trate com respeito e não como seu amiguinho – Disse friamente

-Edward, não faz assim... - Ela usou seu tom meloso enquanto se aproximava de mim

-Eu faço o que eu quiser Tanya- Respondi tranquilamente – Peço que se retire, pois tenho que termina minhas malas, estou partindo daqui algumas horas

-Mas já?- Ela perguntou parecendo decepcionada, será que essa pessoa poderia parar de fazer bico? Está ficando irritante!

Eu nem me dignei a responder apenas me virei e continuei a arrumar. Então ouvi os pensamentos dela, ela pretendia me agarrar por trás. Sorri no ultimo milésimo de segundo e então a joguei no chão com força e me aproximei de seu rosto

-Nunca mais ousei tonar fazer algo do gênero, Tanya. Eu tenho compromisso e respeito isso ao contrario de certas pessoas - Eu disse tão frio que poderia congelar o inferno

-Você ainda me quer – Ela afirmou confiante

-Quem não ia querer?- Respondi com ceticismo - Você é linda! Mas sempre vai valer seu corpo. Não foi feita para se casar, provou isso anos atrás por que agora seria diferente?

Ela me olhou transtornada e disse entre os dentes

-Vocês, homens, podem cometer todo tipo de adultério que não é pecado. Agora uma mulher se dar ao luxo de fazer isso uma única vez...- Eu a cortei

-A diferença era que eu nunca te trair

-Faça me rir, Edward – Ela disse ironicamente enquanto se levantava.

-Eu nunca enganei ninguém, jamais iludi dizendo que ia me casar, por que faria isso justamente com você? Não tem nada de especial, se quisesse só sexo com você o teria feito e ido embora – Ela me olhou por alguns segundos com a boca apertada, meu argumento não tinha brechas quem errou ali foi ela. E Tanya tinha consciência disso, eu podia ouvir em sua mente.

-Tudo bem. Eu errei - Ela admitiu a contra gosto – Será que agora poderia me dar uma chance?

-Não – Respondi, estava cansado dessa ladainha - Agora se retire

-Você só será feliz comigo – Lá vinha ela afirma coisas sem sentido

-Então, você vê o futuro agora - Falei ironicamente

-Olha aqui... - Ela começou, mas eu a parei agarrando seu braço e a empurrando para fora do quarto

-Entenda de uma vez por todas, minha resposta há anos atrás foi não. E agora eu repito: Não!

Você perdeu sua chance quando a teve e não merece uma segunda – Depois disso fechei a porta com força para dar mais impacto.

Que mulher desagradável! Tudo aconteceu há décadas atrás! Será que ela não entende que eu não vou casar com ela? Bufei e voltei a organizar as coisas, por que Alice pediu tanta tralha para comprar aqui? Será que ela não conhece o milagre chamado _internet_?

**Jasper P.O.V **

_Horas depois..._

Todos nós tínhamos saído de casa. Bella havia ido termina de se alimentar. Emmett e Rose desapareceram no carro dela e Alice e eu estávamos vendo o céu no alto de um monte. Afinal um momento de paz sempre era bem vindo**  
**

-O que foi Alice?- Perguntei estranhando seu sorriso e emoções. Ela sempre fica feliz quando estava comigo, mas havia ansiedade em suas emoções

-Estou esperando, Jazz – Ela disse mordendo os lábios.

-O que?- Perguntei afundando meu rosto em seu delicado pescoço

-Não posso contar agora, quanto menos souber melhor - Ela disse olhando para o horizonte, sinal que estava de olho no futuro.

-É uma coisa boa?- Perguntei curioso

-Acho que bom é pouco. É uma coisa maravilhosa! - Ela respondeu sorrindo

-Hum...- Controlei minha vontade de pergunta algo, sabia que quando ela guardava segredo de mim era por que ela tinha que minha querida esposa adorava contar o futuro dos outros para mim

-Finalmente! – Ela exclamou e depois se virou para mim - Isso merece uma comemoração

Agora eu gostei disso! Nem esperei um piscar de olhos a ataquei feliz da vida, mas sou interrompido por ela rosnando

-Calma, amor - Disse confuso

-Emmett!- Ela disse entre os dentes

-O que?- Perguntei confuso, por que ela ta falando o nome do Emmett?

-Vai chegar em seis segundos com Rose- Agora eu podia ouvir os passos deles

-É perseguição!- Eu exclamei, essa era a décima segunda vez nas ultimas _duas semana_!

-Eu não acredito!- Emmett exclamou ao nos ver- Esse é o meu território! Pode retirar a sua presença indesejada! - Ele disse fazendo carranca e cruzados os braços

-Isso é o que dá mudar para cidade pequena - Rosalie exclamou revirando os olhos- Fica super lotado e não se tem privacidade

Nós quatro nos encaramos raivosos. Quem ia ficar ali e aproveitar afinal?

**Bella P.O.V**

Cheguei a casa dos Cullens cansada e satisfeita. Confesso que estranhei o pedido (convenhamos que estava mais para uma ordem) de Alice para eu ficar na casa essa noite, mas como a casa deles era mais perto e meu quarto não era tão confortável, aceitei **(N/a: Sei, Bella. A arma secreta da Alice não tem nenhum efeito em você)** .

Fui para o quarto do Edward e vi a camisola em cima da cama. Suspirei não tinha pique para trocar de roupa. Tinha demorado para achar alguém para me alimentar e ainda gastei bastante energia essa tarde. Minha parte humana falou mais alto, então ignorei a camisola e me joguei na cama com a roupa suja de sangue e tudo. Usava um short curto, uma regada branca e roupa intima preta. Era a roupa perfeita se você queria chamar a atenção de algum malandro. Só consegui tirar meus tênis, nem minha mascara me dei o trabalho de remover, dali alguns instantes já dormia profundamente.

**Edward P.O.V**

Cheguei no aeroporto de Port Angeles as 1:13 da manhã. Nessa horas ficava feliz de não me sentir cansado nunca. Cheguei perto do balcão de informações

-Quero as chaves do carro de Edward Cullen – Sabia que Alice já tinha deixado o carro aqui

-Preciso da sua...- A mulher ia dizer identidade mas ficou sem palavras ao olhar para meu rosto _"Ai meu Deus!"_

-O que precisa?- Eu falei lhe dirigindo um sorriso torto, ela prendeu a respiração na mesma hora _"Que homem é esse?"_

-Hã?- Foi só o que ela falou me olhando deslumbrada

-As chaves do meu carro, por favor - Eu disse lentamente como se ela tivesse alguma doença. _"Ótimo agora ele acha que eu tenho problemas"_ me controlei para não mostrar os dentes, enquanto ela se batia mentalmente.

-Ah sim. Sr. Cullen- Ela olhou para baixo do balcão procurando- Preciso de sua identidade para confir...- Antes que ela terminasse a frase coloquei a identidade falsa em cima do balcão- Ok...Aqui e-est-t-tão a-a-as ...- Ela gaguejou e não conseguiu termina a frase quando voltou a me olhar nos olhos

-Obrigado - E me virei de costas _"Droga! O que eu tenho na cabeça? O que ele deve estar pensando de mim?"_ Sorrio de lado enquanto ouço os pensamentos da humana, era tão divertido ver esse efeito que causava nas mulheres. Peguei minha mochila e as três malas com as tralhas que Alice pediu para comprar e fui em direção ao meu carro. Enquanto dirigia fiquei pensando na breve visita aos Volturis.

Tanya queria casar comigo. Aro não era contra e nem a favor, para ele era uma bela maneira de firma a nossa aliança, mas não me forçaria há nada. Caius riu da cara de pau da vampira e Marcus... Bem, Marcus nunca regia as coisas. Jane a achava uma vaca dissimulada de marca maior, Demetri ficou bestificado e o resto se intercalou entre a incredulidade, riso e o ceticismo. Não pude deixar de pensar no sorriso maroto de Marcus, realmente não havia entendido. Ele não deixou uma única pista do motivo nos pensamentos.

E teve também a conclusão precipitada de Aro ao achar que eu tinha uma noiva, pelos seus pensamentos ele achava mesmo que eu ia me comprometer, o que diabos ele tinha visto em mim para achar isso? Respirei fundo me concentrando na musica que tocava em meu carro. Não queria pensar nisso agora, o que será que minha família tinha aprontado? Não havia falado com ninguém desde de a despedida no aeroporto. Ao julgar minha paixão por altas velocidades cheguei rapidamente em casa. Só dei uma olhada rápida e vi que estava escuro, não liguei. Vampiros não se cansavam, não dormiam e as emoções eram mais intensas, o que significava que eles eram quase coelhos.

Desliguei o carro na garagem e peguei minha mochila. Alice pegaria suas coisas depois, estava na porta quando meu celular tocou

-Alô?- Falei enquanto abria a porta

-_Edward_- Tanya disse em tom sedutor e revirei os olhos

-O que foi?- perguntei em tom de tédio

-_Eu queria falar algo que não pude falar aqui, em Volterra _- Ela disse, como se eu não soubesse que ela não queria que eu lesse seus pensamentos..._- Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu_

Estreitei meus olhos, aquilo era obviamente uma mentira, pois ela não queria falar na minha frente.

-Sente, é? - _Claro_ que ela sente, por que não sentiria? **(N/a: Alguém ai percebeu o sacarmos pesado?)**

-Claro e eu gostaria que você me desse uma segunda chance – Nessa hora eu já estava na porta do meu quarto, foi só ai que ouvi um coração batendo. Franzi o cenho para o porta.

Abri a porta cautelosamente e vi a visão mais... Mais... Surpreendente da minha existência. Eu fiquei boquiaberto

Havia uma mulher com um corpo lindo, sujo de sangue, ressonando na minha cama... Comecei a olhar lentamente todo seu corpo, ela usava um short extremamente curto, que me dava uma bela visão de suas pernas, sua regata branca resaltava todas as curvas ali e para completar, eu via perfeitamente seu sutiã preto através do tecido branco com manchas de sangue... Então olhei para seu rosto... Não pode ser!

O demônio que havia encontrado a meses atrás estava dormindo na minha cama. Virei uma estatua na porta do meu quarto. Ela não havia morrido a meses atrás? Isso é um sonho estranho que estou tendo? Espera ai! Vampiros **não** dormem.

-Edward?- A voz me tira do transe. É obvio que isso não é um sonho, a voz de Tanya não estaria no meu sonho e aquela mulher na minha cama estaria nua, comigo em cima dela.

-Tanya, não vou te dar outra chance - Eu disse encarando o corpo escultural da demonia que... Roncava?

-Por quê?- Ela perguntou em tom calmo,mas ouvi o barulho de algo sendo quebrado ao fundo.

-Por que eu já tenho uma outra pessoa - Disse sorrindo para a dorminhoca- E ela esta na minha cama me esperando, por tanto até _menos_ ver – Desliguei na cara dela e fechei a porta silenciosamente

Ao chegar perto ela se mexeu na cama, se espreguiçou e com um suspiro se deito de frente para o teto. Fiquei parado por alguns instantes para ver se ela tinha acordado, mas ela não se mexeu mais.

Então me aproximei silenciosamente. E subi em cima dela, sem toca-lá e a analisei. Sua boca estava entre aberta, o que me fazia sentir o cheiro de sangue em seu hálito, ao redor da boca havia traços de sangue, assim com em sua roupa. Aquilo era uma verdadeira provocação a mim, um vampiro. Aproximei-me para acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez, quando ia tocar meus lábios nos dela...

-Não... - Ela disse e eu congelei – Não faça isso, Re - Ela disse em tom de comando. Foi só ai que percebi que ela estava dormindo.

Mas apenas uma parte do meu cérebro constatou isso, a outra estava focada na voz da mulher. Vampiros têm uma ótima audição e uma ótima memória também, e foi por causa disso que eu congelei. Aquela era a voz de Isabella Swan, mais conhecida como Bella a humana que não consigo ler pensamentos. Me ajoelhei na cama com o corpo entre as pernas

Olhei desconfiado para a garota, será possível que eu tenha sido tão cego? **(n/a: Ele assume pelo menos)** Estendi minha mão para tirar a mascará, mas sou pego de surpresa quando ela, de olhos fechados, agarra minha mão a centrimetros de seu rosto.

**Bella P.O.V**

Abri os olhos, que estava totalmente azuis claro, e puxei com força a mão que havia agarrado. A pessoa a qual segurava a mão foi parar ao meu na cama de bruços. Torci seu braço nas costas rosnando. Mas ele era mais forte experiente do que eu e conseguiu inverte as posições com uma rapidez impressionante, e quando percebi estava deitada na cama com Edward entre minhas pernas, segurando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, rosnando alto e... Espera! Edward?

Quando constatei que eram o Edward parei de me contorce e rosna. Refleti rapidamente a situação. Edward deve ter chegado a casa e tomado um susto **(n/a: Susto? Aham, sei...)** ao ver uma humana quase demônio dormindo na sua cama. E agora, como qualquer um faria, estava se defendendo do meu ataque.

Demorei menos de um segundo para chegar a essa solução e esse foi o tempo exato para Edward arrancar minha mascara e me olhar surpreso

-Bella...- Olhei no fundo de seus olhos vermelhos e fiz meus olhos voltarem a cor normal

**Edward P.O.V**

Seus olhos voltaram a cor chocolate de sempre, então ela levantou um lado da boca me lançando um meio sorriso divertido.

-Edward...- Ela respondeu

* * *

**N/a: Eu estou esperando gritaria,pessoal!Finalzinho interessante, né? O capitulo todo é interessante, não é minha gente? Temos uma Jane torturando, mostrando como conheceu Rosalie... Acho que vocês podem tirar suas conclusões do flash back hehe.**

**Começamos tudo com os poderosos Volturis, juro que quando eu escrevia a parte deles fiquei ouvindo mentalmente_ Pachelbel's Canon de Johann Sebastian Bach. _Originalmente Jane não aparecia, mas enquanto fazia a correção pensei melhor. Gostaram de Tanya? (UHASUHAUSHA') A coitada só foi esculachada, mas como diz o velho ditado e Rousseau (é a teoria do homem natureza e que diz para não termos ambições se quisermos ter uma vida tranqüila, Tanya fez o que? Desejou mais do que podia!): Aqui se faz aqui se paga ;D**

**Então temos Aro falando de Edward e sua suposta noiva, da onde ele tirou isso? Será que um dia saberemos? (nem eu sei ainda :X) Gostaram dos Volturis fodões?**

**Tambem mostrei o angulo "família" dos Cullen (vocês vão ver mais no proximos capitulos, acho...). E no que vai dar a discussão de dos quatros membros Cullen. E esse finalzinho? Eu acho que _alguém_ (me recuso a citar nomes!) já suspeitava disso, ou não, vai saber né? Alguém ai ficou com ódio da Bella falar dormindo na hora "H"?**

**Quando corrigi o capitulo percebi uma cosia, eu fiz o Jasper adorar a tranquilidade e fiquei me perguntando, como seria ele na era do "paz e amor"? Ideias?  
**

**Mas uma vez o capitulo tem spoliers dos futuros acontecimentos da fic. Sim, eles estão ai! Não é curtição com a cara de vcs, no futuro se vcs não tiverem percebido, eu aponto algumas coisas. Uma dica: Vocês estão deixando passar coisas bem obvias hehe, pense no meu estilo de historia e casais, só digo isso!**

**Vamos aos acontecimentos nada a ver. Eu fiz minha ultima prova hoje! EBA!! E meu ultimo seminário do mês =B (Por que eu já tenho dois marcados par ao mês que vem)**. **Tirei dez no seminário, tirei umas notinhas baixas (coisa básica), mas nada que me faça descabelar, afinal não é o fim do mundo. O próximo capitulo já está sendo trabalhado, semana que vem deve sair. Amanhã tenho uma aula no laboratório *---*, por que a empolgação? Eu nunca tive aula no laboratório (não me pergunte como consegui nunca tive, sendo que na minha escola tem laboratório a seculos ¬¬) e semana que vem tenho uma excursão sábado, então eu devo postar ou na sexta (se eu estiver empolgada e inspirada) ou no sábado a noite, no maximo domingo!**

**Agora vamos aos reviews que isso aqui já ta virando monologo:**

**julia. miranda** : Juju! Ah que isso! Para mim ta de bom tamanho sete ou oito reviews (é o que recebo em media, então não ache que estou sendo exagerada). Tipo o clã Cullen era o segundo mais poderoso, obviamente todos deveriam ter poderes fodões, sabe? O dom de Rose realmente combina com ela, a Esme pode tacar fogo nas cosias por que bom, ela não ama as pessoas "calorosamente"?Então, juntei um mais um e Carlisle controlando mentes, por que ele sempre foi o líder, sabe? Ele deveria ser o mais sensato e poderoso que pudesse, nada melhor do que isso , do que um poder mental po-de-ro-so =P. Esme e Carlisle ainda não apareceram oficialmente, sabe? Eles foram caçar longe de seus "filhos" por que sabem a confusão que dá ter privacidade depois (entenderá no próximo capitulo, se vc não entendeu). Serio que você se surpreendeu? Com o que exatamente? Fiquei curiosa agora :B. Ah sim, sempre sobra para os irmãos, hihihi.... Ficou claro o por que dele viajar? Sabe, depois dos três primeiros "muitos" eu entendi :B, bom o que Alice viu.... É uma excelente pergunta! Ao qual eu não vou responder agora =D. *voz fina modem on* Como assim é complicado dizer o que achou do capitulo?*voz fina modem off* A coisa foi tão feia assim :x? Serio, que nem pensou em nada quando Alice colocou Bella no quarto de Edward ~.o? Aham... Sei... Nem uma besteira passou pela cabeça da pessoinha, vou fingir que acredito =P, eu não tirei 10, mas também não foi tão ruim assim.. Quer dizer em tudo menos matemática, nessa eu fui um horror ç.ç O que achou do capitulo? No geral? É impressão minha ou sempre tem alguma violência nos capitulo? Até amore ;*

**Lilith Potter Malfoy** : Lili! *olha a intimidade que eu não tenho =P* Sim, capitulo calmo mesmo... Mas não deixou de ter alguém morrendo hehehe, eu decapitei um carinha com o pé da Bella, não tenho o que inventar né? Marcus surpreende as pessoas, da uma olhada na historia dele no wikipedia, acho que vou usar ela aqui, sabe? Sobre a coisa de Edward e Bella, uma coisa fique clara eu **não** plagiei sua ideia, ok? Essa cena do final do capitulo foi a origem de Bloody Lips na verdade *--*, na minha versão inicial Edward beijava ela, sabe?Mas achei um pouco rápido demais. Não quero que a relação deles comece no desejo puramente carnal... Talvez eu queira um pouco, mas tenho que construir toda uma historia antes senão não dá certo, entende? Então sobre a cena de Edward e Bella na cama, eu fiquei com ela na minha cabeça por meses e essa parte do capitulo já havia sido escrita quando postei o capitulo anterior, sim! O capitulo já estava praticamente pronto, mas demorei uma semana para postar por que não tive tempo de entrar no notebook, que não fosse para estudar. Por isso apesar de parecer não usei sua idéia, só acho que temos uma mesma linha de pensamentos... Sobre os dons, pensa assim Esme não ama uma pessoa "calorosamente"? Yeah! Eu usei a expressão para dar um dom a nossa sogra preferida, mas apesar do rosto, ela é esposa do líder do clã (acho tão chique falar assim *--*) então de boba ela só tem a cara ;D. NÃO ACREDITO! Você está usando o dom de Rose para tentar me fazer postar mais rápido =O!! É... Hoje em dia se usa de tudo mesmo... Bom, de qualquer maneira = o capitulo está postado, está lindo, com berros e um final que dá um gosto de quero mais, assuma!

**cla. cullen** : Cla é de Clara, certo? Marcus e seu sorriso é um feito e tanto na historia, talvez eu explique o por que disso. Os Volturis no geral agradou*morde os lábios*? Edward chegou!!Quando eu penso no que vou escrever eu fico "Wow! Quem é você ?" Eu nunca imaginei que escreveria algo como Bloody Lips, tipo eu nunca pensei em escrever Bella arrancando o...O... O "bilau" de James, os Cullen sendo vamp de verdade (tipo bebem sangue humano), eu nem imaginava fazer Bella ser um demonia! O capitulo agradou? Você quer mais?

**Regina Swan Cullen** : Hey Regina! Que bom que está gostando da historia :B! Engraçado mais todo mundo quando foi falar da Tanya acaba colocando "pu" na frente do nome, por que será hein? Acho que deu pra percebe que Edward é do tipo que só erra uma vez, né? Sim, Tanya foi realmente estúpida por trair Edward, sendo que ele_ lê mentes_. Não demorei!!! O que achou do capitulo? Passável?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Amanda ainda bem que você se afundou no soverte. Se morre eu te ressuscito e mato de novo (nem sou violenta), afinal quem vai me mandar reviews ç.ç. Ok! Eu tenho outro leitores, mas todos são especiais para mim *puxa saco moden on*. A ideia de garota infernal é bem legal, mas eu acho que o filme poderia render mais, sabe? Ele podiam melhorar toda a historia, não ficou perfeito, mas a idéia de demonios e tals, é bem legal. O livro mostra um outro ponto de vista que a gente não vê no filme, eu acho que o livro e o filme se equilibram. Ainda bem que você gostou, mas não se preocupe que minha mente é fértil e eu não vou enrolar muito, só um pouco... Talvez enrole acima de um "pouquinho", mas vai estar abaixo de "muito"' ;D. Sobre os poderes, eu sinceramente não considero o "don" de Esme um pode, acho que ta mais para uma característica da personalidade dela. Sim, o que aconteceu com Alice foi bem diferente, e essa historia ainda vai render, ah se vai hehehe. Rose também tem uma historia, nesse capitulo temos um trecho minúsculo e muito misterioso de como Rose e Jane se conhecera, arrisca alguma coisa? Que bom que gostou, eu fiquei meio insegura, sabe? Originalmente na minha cabecinha eles iam topar com ela enquanto papava o James, mas me veio um outro acontecimento e tive que modificar a cena =). Então... Qual foi a sua parte favorita no capitulo?

**Liih Cullen Granger Weasley**: Que bom que está gostando Li! A historia me deixo meio nervosa, por que não é algo que costumo escrever e eu achei que fosse uma verdadeira viagem da minha mente, mas cadê que a idéia saiu da minha cabeça? Ai eu tive que escrever e é muito bom que as pessoas estejam gostando da historia =D! E ai minha versão dos personagens?

**Nathalia Anring** : Ai que bom Nath! Sim a historia de Alice, é bem legal apesar de tudo. Mostra uma outra realidade, eu sempre gostei de historia, sabe? Eu achei que todos merecem ter poderes, afinal são um clã poderoso ;D. Por que será que a maioria do pessoal colocou o "pu" e logo depois o Tanya *cara inocente*? Eu espero que vc ame esse capitulo como vc amou o anterior. Gostou do final? Ok, não me bata pela pergunta. Eu sou que nem Jasper, só na paz e amor... Talvez eu não seja tão paz e amor, afinal eu escrevo Bloody Lips =P. Até agora o que mais gostou em toda a fic, a parte favorita?

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus maravilhosos e queridos leitores s2**

**Um sincero obrigado á **Regina Swan Cullen** e** roosi **por add a fic aos favoritos!**

**Obrigada a todos, agradeço a presença, volte sempre =P e com reviews, de preferência ;D**

**Então...**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews mais rápido o capitulo vem. Ou seja: Tudo depende de vcs. Então não me veiam reclamar de demora nem nada, okay?**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, pacientes leitores *Segura a ponta da saia e faz reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: É serio que eu preciso falar o que vai rolar no próximo capitulo?_**


	10. Provocações

_No capitulo anterior...:_

_-Bella...- Edward disse em tom surpreso_

_-Edward...- Ela respondeu divertidamente, lhe lançando um sorriso de lado _

**Capitulo 10**

**P.O.V Edward**

-Você é...?- Eu tentei pergunta, mas estava chocado demais para falar algo. Como eu não juntei as peças? Eu não quis acreditar que duas pessoas eram capazes de me bloquear e esqueci de levar em consideração que poderiam ser a **mesma** pessoa.

Mas Bella só chamava atenção por saber mentir muito bem. Sim, ela era realmente muito bonita, mas os seres humanos hoje em dia faziam varias coisas para serem perfeitos. Além disso, eu já vi vários humanos realmente lindos, não dá maneira dos vampiros, é claro.

-Um demônio?- Bella perguntou. Nós ainda estávamos naquela posição sugestiva, onde eu prendia seus braços acima dê sua cabeça e estava com suas belas pernas ao meu redor. Eu acenei a cabeça em resposta - Não, eu não sou propriamente um demônio.

Eu estreitei os olhos, Bella sempre mentiu muito bem e eu não lia os pensamentos dela, portanto...

-Eu estou falando a verdade, ok?- Ela disse indignada - Senão fosse você já estaria do outro lado do quarto.

-Ah sim, é claro – Eu disse ironicamente, ela estreitou os olhos para mim e sua boca se espremeu em uma linha reta.

-Me larga. - Ela pediu

-Por que eu faria isso?- Perguntei sorrindo, afinal estava gostando da forma que estávamos.

-Por que eu sou amiga da suas irmãs adotivas. – Bella respondeu - Por que eu sou filha de um membro Volturi, um general, sabe? E por que eu vou fazer isso!- E no segundo seguinte Bella virou as posições e ficou em cima de mim. Parece inacreditável, mas eu realmente gostei disso.

-Você não é mais forte do que eu - Respondi me sentando na cama, ela não era mais forte, porém tinha força suficiente para segurar meus braços nas costas. Então me aproximei do seu rosto (ela estava sentada nele) - O que está fazendo no meu quarto?

-Alice me ofereceu- Ela respondeu em tom calmo - Ela disse que podia dormi aqui depois que me alimentasse

-Então você sabia quem nos éramos? - Perguntei de novo sem emoção

-Não sabia. Não fazia idéia que vampiros existiam - Então ela sorriu e me largou

Ela foi para o outro extremo da cama e sentou me olhando

-Eu não sou um demônio- Ela reafirmou a mentira- Não tem nenhum demônio vivendo em minha alma, eu só tenho suas habilidades.

Eu acenei, mas ainda não acreditava.

-Pense! Eu não estaria aqui se seus irmãos não quisessem - Bella acrescentou divertida - Sua irmã pode ver o futuro, ela saberia que eu estava aqui.

O que ela dizia fazia sentido, mas....

-E no beco? Como não me reconheceu?- Eu perguntei. A reação dela foi peculiar, Bella congelou no lugar e ficou me olhando com atenção.

-Era você naquele dia?- Ela perguntou com uma expressão estranha

-Era sim, achei que um membro Volturi tinha se livrado de você – Respondi ao que eu estava enganado.

-Foi por isso que ficou tão calmo ao me ver naquela situação - Ela murmurou para si mesma - Como foi que **você** não me reconheceu?

Eu ia responder só que ouvimos um barulho ao longe perto da casa. Nos levantamos em alerta, parecia uma briga. Bella estava com seus olhos azuis claros e correu para a sala. Eu obviamente cheguei lá antes dela e escutei os pensamentos

**Bella P.O.V**

Aparentemente Edward é mais rápido que eu. Eu ficaria com meu ego ferido, mas estava concentrada no barulho que ouvia então Edward começou a sorrir olhando para a porta. O que ele havia ouvido? Quando fui pergunta, a porta é arrombada e um corpo é jogado em nossa direção.

No automático ergui minha barreira e o corpo se chocou fortemente. Era Emmett! Ele deslizou em minha barreira invisível até sentar no chão

-Poxa Bella, podia usar a que dava choque assim eu bati e voltava - Emmett resmungou.

Agora que eu olhei bem para ele, franzi o cenho com o que vi. Emmett estava sujo de lama, com a roupa rasgada e seus olhos negros. Ouvi um rosnado forte lá fora e fui até a porta na minha velocidade anormal. A cena que eu vi era meio confusa. Pendi minha cabeça para o lado mordendo os lábios para _não rir._

Rose e Alice estavam enroscadas com Jasper estava no meio tentando parar a briga. Eu acho que era isso, estavam todos sujos de lama, com as roupas rasgadas e só se ouvia rosnados poderosos dali.

De repente passou por mim Emmett correndo na direção deles, então se ouviu um estrongo forte, parecia o barulho de um trovão. Eu me inclinei para Edward e perguntei

-O que está acontecendo? – Ele olhava a cena com as mãos no bolso e um olhar divertido como se visse seus irmãos em um momento "família"

-A cidade é pequena. Estão brigando para terem seu próprio canto para terem seus momentos íntimos. Isso vem acontecendo muito nos últimos meses, por isso Carlisle e Esme viajam tanto – Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Ah! Certo... - Respondi acenando com a cabeça - E demora muito?

Ele deu de ombros em resposta, suspirei meio entediada. De repente ouço um outro rosnado forte e vejo Alice posando na nossa frente como um gato, um gato muito nervoso, diga-se de passagem. Então se vira e nos vê parados olhando para ela.

-MAS QUE MERDA!- Ela berrou com raiva, Edward e eu a olhamos em espanto.

-O que você aprontou?- Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos

-Bella - Ela disse e automaticamente coloquei a barreira mental nela. Ela havia me pedido para protegê-la mentalmente.

-Mas o que...?- Edward franziu o cenho para ela. Alice sorriu vitoriosa e apontou para mim com a cabeça – O que você fez? Aliais o que você é?!

-Eu já disse!- Exclamei impaciente e Alice voltou para a briga dando uma bela voadora no _Emmett_ - Tenho as habilidades de um demônio.

-Com isso é possível?- Ele perguntou cruzando os braços

-Fui mordida por um demônio - Eu respondi cruzando os braços também. Enquanto isso ao fundo Jasper desviava de uma serie socos de Rose e Alice pulava nas costas de Emmett e lhe dava um cadeado no pescoço

-E sobre bloquear as mentes alheias?- Ele perguntou em tom questionador

-É o meu dom - Respondi sorrindo convencida. Alice foi lançada na direção de Jasper e Rose, por Emmett – Posso criar escudos mentais e físicos.

-Foi o que você fez agora pouco com Emmett, certo?- Ele perguntou depois de refletir um pouco

-Foi isso mesmo- Respondi- Olha só – Então me virei para os quatro. Emmett e Jasper corriam na direção um do outro, levantei uma barreira sobre cada um no ultimo segundo e os dois levaram um choque.

Edward começou a rir, Jasper e Emmett voaram para os lados opostos do campo. Rose e Alice pararam de lutar ao ver o que acontecia com seus maridos e começaram a rir

-Não teve graça! - Jasper exclamou voltando ao centro do campo como se nada tivesse acontecido

-Precisava fazer isso Bella?!- Emmett gritou indignado para mim

-Eu só estava demonstrando o que posso fazer para o Edward – Eu disse dando de ombros

-Hey, você voltou!- Jasper exclamou para Edward

-É voltei! – Edward respondeu com um sorriso irônico

-Como foi lá? Tanya deu as caras, certo? E Jane? E todo mundo?- Rose começou a pergunta ansiosa

No segundo seguinte todos estavam parados na frente de Edward parecendo muito curiosos. A velocidade que perguntavam as coisas me deixou muito confusa, não estava habituada aquilo. Então me virei para dentro da mansão refletindo se devia voltar para casa. Como não queria incomodá-los, acho que vou para casa e....

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- Alice gritou em um tom raivoso, mas havia um tanto de desespero em seu tom – Nem pense em sair de fininho!

-Por quê?- Respondi enrugando a testa, ela não queria um momento em paz com sua própria família?

-Por que... Por que... - Ela olhou meio nervosa para Edward

-Ele não pode ler sua mente - Respondi e por algum motivo, ela suspirou aliviada e Edward estreitou os olhos para nós duas. Acho que deve ser ruim para ele não poder ouvir as mentes alheias, mordi o lábio para não rir ao pensar nisso.

-Bom você não precisa se retirar só por que não tem quarto vago na casa. Edward pode muito bem ceder o seu, ele não dorme mesmo! – Ela exclamou com um sorriso e depois olhou meus trajes – Por que _exatamente_ você não está usando a camisola que eu deixei?

-Deixou? – Eu menti fazendo cara de boba enquanto cruzava os braços. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da camisola, havia a ignorado por está morta de cansada.

Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. Droga! Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo agora! Eles me explicaram por que me considerava uma excelente mentirosa, mas acontece que agora eu pensava em como mentia para Alice...

Edward apareceu logo atrás de Alice com um sorriso torto e irritante, ele havia lido na mente a verdade na mente de Jasper.

-É deixei - Alice afirmou cruzando os braços. Ela não poderia ver as expressões faciais dos outros por que estava de costas para todos, mas eu podia ver perfeitamente.

-Alice de um desconto para a garota – Edward respondeu ainda com aquele sorriso irritante e... Lindo e... Argh! – Ela devia estar _muito_ cansada. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto ela dormia profundamente, tanto que até ouvi seu ronco.

Afundei as minhas unhas nos meus braços, então simulei um olhar curioso e um sorrisinho de leve.

-Eu ronco?- Perguntei a Alice

-Sim, mas não é algo desagradável. Não é o tipo de ronco de porco - Ela respondeu compadecendo da situação, ninguém gostava de saber que ronca não que eu não soubesse. Eu tinha conhecimento desse fato, mas preferia ignorar.

- É algo mais suave – Rose acrescentou sorrindo

-Com certeza um charme – Edward acrescentou e levantei minha sobrancelha, então fortifiquei minha barreira mental, com isso Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas. Ao que parece ele não podia sentir minhas emoções, meu sorriso cresceu.

-Eu acho que devo agradecer - Respondi parecendo pensativa e depois balancei a cabeça dissimuladamente – Boa, de qualquer maneira eu vou embora, Alice. Segundo Rose só havia o quarto de Edward disponível – Edward levantou a sobrancelha

-Não!- Agora foi Rose quem exclamou – Não se incomode só por que o Edward voltou isso não é lá muita coisa. Ele não deve passar o resto da noite em seu quarto

-Na verdade eu vou passar sim - Alice e Rose lançaram um olhar fulminante para Edward

-Sério Edward?- Rose disse naquele tom de hipnose dela, mas Edward foi mais rápido. E quando menos esperei, ele me segurava pela cintura na frente de seu corpo.

-Mas o que é isso?- Perguntei me contorcendo

-Nem tente, Rose!- Ele respondeu me ignorando – Eu sei que a Bella é imune mentalmente, isso não quer dizer só imune a mim, mas a você _também._

-Ótimo! Virei escudo de marmanjo – Resmunguei emburrada, desisti de fazê-lo me soltar, uma coisa irritante sobre vampiros era que eles eram muito fortes. E na posição que me encontrava não consegui atingir Edward. Se usasse meu escudo é provável que sofresse os efeitos ao julgar a força que ele me segurava

-Não perde a chance de tirar uma lasquinha, né Edward?- Emmett comentou rindo malicioso, foi ai que percebi que as mãos de Edward estavam abaixo dos meus seios, estreitei os olhos quando o senti sorrindo.

-Me larga – Eu disse virando meu rosto e encarando seus olhos, então usei um truque dos demônios: Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e disse em um tom suave – Por favor... - Ele ficou me olhando por alguns instantes e acabou afrouxando o aperto sem querer.

Imediatamente me soltei e o empurrei contra a parede, então dei uma risadinha ao ver seu olhar se estreitando para mim.

-Se quiser que eu estenda meu escudo para você, faça como suas irmãs: _peça educadamente _– Eu disse encostando-se ao sofá - Falando nisso, eu estou retirando o escudo, Alice.

A mesma acenou para mim. Ela sorria entusiasmada com algo

-Agora alguém me explica o porquê de vocês estarem... - Eu apontei para o estado de suas roupas

-Nós fomos ter nosso momento de intimidade e acabamos pensando em ir ao mesmo lugar – Jasper respondeu dando de ombros

-E como nós, vampiros, somos bem intensos nos nossos sentimentos, saímos na pancadaria - Emmett acrescentou animado.

-Deveria pedir que nos perdoasse pelo o que presenciou?- Rose me perguntou

-Não, foi bem divertido ver - Respondi em tom feliz.

-Agora, deixe me focar no Edward - Alice disse se virando para Edward e o encarou por alguns segundos - E essa foi a historia - Deduzi que ela havia explicado tudo para ele mentalmente.

-Filha do general Swan?- Edward comentou me olhando de cima abaixo – Ele é bem importante para os Volturis...

-Agora, acredita em mim?- Perguntei ironicamente

-Não tenho nada a contestar - Ele respondeu dando de ombros

-Foi ela quem você viu no beco, né? – Emmett perguntou

Edward acenou e os vampiros restantes trocaram um sorriso estranho, em resposta Edward estreitou os olhos para eles.

-Jane mandou lembranças - Edward começou a dizer mudando de assunto – Tanya deu as caras e agora está determinada a se casar comigo – Todos reviraram os olhos e eu me senti deslocada por não saber do que falavam – Os problemas foram resolvidos. Alguns ataques, um engraçadinho tentou nos passar a perna, nada muito interessante.

Todos acenaram

-Cadê Carlisle e Esme? –Ele perguntou em tom curioso

-Foram caçar e aproveitaram para fazer uma segunda lua de mel – Alice respondeu olhando para algum ponto e depois estremeceu ao mesmo tempo em que Edward fazia uma careta

Então, eu bocejei e me endireitei.

-Agora, eu realmente vou indo – Eu disse me espreguiçando, agora só queria um banho e uma cama.

-Ah sim - Rose disse, então se levantou rapidamente e passou o braço no meu ombro me guiando para as escadas – Pode ficar no quarto de Edward, ele não se importa – Ela disse olhando para trás em tom ríspido.

-Eu não quero incomodar, posso ir ara a minha casa e. - Eu comecei a dizer.

-Nada disso! Eu a convidei, e fui ensinada a não destratar as visitas - Alice exclamou e olhou para Edward.

-Eu tenho bons modos – Edward disse jogando um olhar mortífero na direção de Alice

**Edward P.O.V**

"_Não parece. Esme te queimaria vivo se visse quando você falou que não cederia o quarto"._

E eu não pretendia cede-lo mesmo, estava consideram a possibilidade de _dividir_...

Nesse momento Alice começou a me olhar maliciosa. Em sua visão me mostrava...

Tudo na mente de Alice se escureceu, franzi o cenho para ela, por que não queria que eu visse algo?

-Não – Ela disse firmemente enquanto começa a cantar mentalmente "_Happy together" _– Eu não vou estragar as coisas!

Eu a olhei mal humorado, mas ela ignorou e se levantou, puxando Jasper pela manga

-Vamos para a cidade vizinha, amor – Alice disse – Bella, fique a vontade!- Ela exclamou para Bella

-_Ok_ – Ela respondeu. Ao longe vi Rose e Emmett indo para o caminho oposto de Alice e Jasper

E agora eu me via sozinho em casa. A casa estava silenciosa, exceto pelo o barulho do chuveiro no andar de cima.

Finalmente eu podia refletir sobre a situação. Quando foi que eu fiquei tão cego? Ou perdi meu tato? Então uma outra realidade me bateu á meses atrás eu considerei Bella meu alvo, mas agora sei que ela está viva... Comecei a sorrir, mas lembrei que ela era a filha do general Swan, um Volturi, infelizmente não poderia se meu alvo.

Era uma pena...

Uma lembrança me veio de repente

"_-É frustrante você não saber quem é a pessoa - Comentei_

_-É sim. E por mais que você tente esquecer quando estiver quieto em um canto a imagem aparece na sua mente - Ela acrescentou_

_-O que seria isso?- Perguntei sentindo me sentindo curioso e confuso_

_-Não sei... Se eu fosse uma romântica diria que me apaixonei a primeira vista - Ela comentou distraída, logo depois Bella arregalou os olhos ao percebe o que dissera."_

Bella provavelmente se referia a mim nessa conversa. Então, ela estaria apaixona por mim? E eu? Estou apaixonado por ela? Afinal a mesma coisa acontecia com os dois

Me levantei do sofá suspirando cansado, aquilo era uma verdadeira viagem da minha cabeça! Depois de tantos anos e agora o destino resolvia me aprontar isso? Duvido! Eu não poderia estar apaixonado por uma desconhecida, quer dizer nem tão desconhecida agora, devo ter sentido desejo carnal mesmo. E o fato de não ter conseguido te-lá para mim, mexeu comigo, apenas isso.

Quando percebia já estava dentro do meu quarto e já havia retirado minha camisa, foi só quando a joguei em algum canto e me virei para a cama, que lembrei que Bella estava ali. Ela já inclusive dormia tranqüila ali, fiquei ao pé da cama a observando. Ela usava a camisola que Alice tinha a mandado colocar, aquela visão me fez engolir a seco.

Bella estava enroscada nas cobertas deixando parte de suas coxas brancas á mostra, seus cabelos castanhos pareciam incrivelmente avermelhados e estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e a parte mais interessante era o suave sobe e desce de seus seios, que na camisola eram muito interessantes. Acho que nunca dei o devido valor as roupas que Alice escolhe, eu nunca iria imaginar que Bella tinha esse corpo.

Se fosse á alguns séculos, com essa beleza ela poderia ser facilmente acusada de bruxa, prostituta e de demônio, o que convenhamos ela não está longe de ser. E para minha total tortura, ela se mexeu na cama e virou de bruços me dando uma bela visão da sua "comissão de trás". Nesse momento, eu olhei para o teto, afinal Deus estava me castigando ou me dando um presente?

Bom, eu nunca fui santo todos sabem disso, e quem não sabe passa saber no segundo que me conhece. _É claro,_ que me aproveitei da situação, seria um pecado não me aproveitar. Então, retirei minha calça, me aproximei silenciosamente do lado da cama que ela não ocupava e me deitei ali.

Eu não sei bem como, mas pareceu que algo atraiu Bella para mim. No segundo seguinte que me deite ela se virou em minha direção, passando o braço ao redor do meu tronco e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

Eu não era bobo passei o braço ao seu redor e ela se aconchegou mais em mim, então a ouvi murmurar:

-Cheiro bom... - Eu olhei para ela, e constatei que falava dormindo. Bella gostava do meu cheiro? Foi isso que a havia atraído para mim...

Foi impossível não sorrir, meu ego explodiria nesse ritmo. Mas quem se importa?

-Meu cheiro é bom?- Sussurrei no seu ouvido

-Uhum... - Ela respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a perna entre as minhas – Muito bom... - Acrescentou então parou de se mexer

Eu realmente gostei da forma que ficamos, fazia um tempo (décadas) que não deitava com uma mulher assim. Lembro-me de que quando era humano, meus amigos casados falavam que no inverno era bom ter um corpo quente e macio para se aconchegar, na época eu ria, nunca havia dado o devido valor ao casamento. Então virei vampiro, veio Tanya e minhas idéias de casamento mudaram muito desde então.

E hoje em dia via que o casamento às vezes era completamente desnecessário, mas era simplesmente bom ter alguém para chamar de meu e ter algo comprovando isso. Além de ser a promessa que se fazia um ao outro no qual ficaremos com nosso parceiro não importa a situação, anos atrás chamava isso de fraqueza e carência, hoje em dia chamo de amor.

**Bella P.O.V**

No dia seguinte acordei abraçada ao travesseiro... O cheiro ali era muito bom, era o mesmo cheiro de ontem só que estava mais forte. Respirei fundo ali e suspirei de contentamento, foi então que percebi que o "travesseiro" respirava, estava agarrando minha cintura e tinha pernas.

Eu afundei mais meu rosto e o aperto na minha cintura ficou mais forte, mas não doloroso. Então, eu levei minha mão ao pescoço da "pessoa" em questão como se tivesse apenas me ajeitando durante o sono.

Então rosnei baixinho contra o pescoço de Edward e o mesmo riu

-Alguém acordou de bom humor - Ele disse e meu rosnado aumentou – Que isso Bella, respira fundo e relaxa.

Em resposta rosnei mais alto

-Bella, você está acorda, né?- Ele perguntou em tom desconfiado, eu só rosnei em resposta – Bella?

Então senti meu corpo sendo virado e ele me olhou com atenção

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou passando a mão no meu rosto, meus olhos quase que imediatamente voltaram à cor normal.

-Nada - Respondi ironicamente enquanto encava-o - Só acordei enroscada com um vampiro, sendo que ele não estava ai quando eu fui dormi.

-Mas você estava na _minha_ cama – Ele se defendeu

-E você não dorme – Eu retruquei - Além disso, você me cedeu o quarto.

-Eu jamais disse que cederia meu quarto – Ele respondeu com _aquele_ sorriso

-Então por que me deixou dormi aqui?

-Por que não queria ceder o quarto, eu queria _dividir_ – Ele respondeu em tom maroto.

-E por que não falou?- Perguntei confusa e ele me olhou ainda mais confuso

-Por que você diria não - Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Eu não vejo o que á de ruim em dividir o quarto com alguém que não dorme. Era só não fazer barulho – Respondi levantando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços

Um detalhe inútil: Ele ainda esta em cima de mim se apoiando pelos cotovelos

-Sério?- Ele perguntou incrédulo

-Claro que não!- Exclamei revirando os olhos – É uma coisa inútil dividir o quarto com uma pessoa que _não_ dorme!

-Se quiser dormi na minha cama vai ter que se acostumar – Isso soou meio estranho...

-Por que acha que eu iria querer dormi na sua cama?- Perguntei de volta

-Por que você está apaixonada pelo meu cheiro _muito bom_ – Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, minha boca se abriu e fechou varias vezes.

-Como...? – Eu comecei a pergunta, mas não consegui mais falar.

-Alguém aqui fala dormindo – Ele respondeu em tom alegre

Nunca pensei que pensaria isso de novo, mas... _Ai que vergonha! _Foi nesse momento que eu senti a quentura que não sentia á quase três anos

-Você cora?- Ele perguntou curioso

-O que?- Perguntei levando a mão no rosto me fazendo de confusa

-Você...?- Eu tentei me levantar enquanto ele falava, mas não consegui, pois seu corpo não se moveu.

-Poderia me deixar levantar?- Perguntei educadamente, não iria agredi-lo mais, não sou estúpida o suficiente.

-Por que eu faria isso?- Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

-Por que eu te daria um beijo de bom dia – Sorri de forma sedutora e ele me olhou desconfiado – Vamos lá, não vai ser tão ruim – Eu disse dando uma risadinha marota.

E ele lentamente saiu de cima de mim, mas que interessante... Então, ele aceitaria um beijo meu em troca...

Me levantei rapidamente da cama e me virei sorrindo para Edward, que estava sentado, percebi que estava só de cueca, folgado! Mas tinha um belo corpo, mordi os lábios olhando, então balancei a cabeça e me concentrei. Segurei seu rosto e me aproximei de seu rosto, eu até fechei os olhos para ser mais real, mas na hora "H" dei um singelo beijinho na ponta do nariz dele e sai correndo para o banheiro.

Depois que coloquei meu escudo em volta, me acabei de rir no chão do banheiro, fiz questão de não isolar o som do banheiro para ele ouvir minha gargalhada.

**Edward P.O.V**

Por um momento eu realmente achei que poderia colocar fogo naquela porta com o olhar, que nem Esme. Por que a raiva que senti quando Bella me provocou assim foi muito grande.

Eu tentei abrir a porta, mas ela colocou o escudo dela em volta e para completar eu podia ouvir sua risada, naquele considerei ser o som mais lindo e mais irritante que já ouvi em minha existência.

Sentei na cama e me concentrei para me acalmar. Em algum canto da minha mente vi que eram dez e pouco da manhã e não havia ninguém em casa. Apenas a "demonia" que tomava banho no meu banheiro.

Acho que Bela não pegou apenas as habilidades e a dieta dos demônios, mas também o humor.

Eu me sentei na cama e esperei ela sair. Isabella Swan sofreria as conseqüências

**Bella P.O.V**

Como não tinha roupa para mim no banheiro coloquei uma camiseta do Edward que estava no chão, espero que ele não se incomode. Assim que abri a porta vi Edward sentado na cama olhando em minha direção com os olhos de felino. Ao que parece ele não tinha perdoado a brincadeirinha.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse levantar meu escudo ele me agarrou e jogou na cama, eu pensei que ia fazer algo realmente ruim como vingança, mas ele...

-NÃO!!PARÁ!!- Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim **(n/a: Nessa hora eu penso na quantidade de ameaças de morte que vou receber) **

Ai meu Deus! Eu estou com falta de ar

-Que foi? Não consegue respirar?- Ele perguntou maldosamente enquanto me contorcia, se eu pudesse me concentrar o suficiente, juro que socava aquele rostinho até o sorrisinho irritante desaparecer.

-Pára.... - Eu disse e explodi em risadas mais uma vez

-Pede desculpa – Ele ordenou enquanto intensificava as cócegas.

Eu continuei a rir por mais alguns minutos, resistindo bravamente. Ok, eu não vou agüentar mais e ele aparentemente também não vai parar.

-Dis... Col... PA! – Pedi desculpas em italiano para agradar mais e ele imediatamente parou – Cretino... -Murmurei enquanto respirava ofegante

Ele riu em resposta, foi nesse instante que eu tive plena consciências da nossa proximidade.

Ele ia se aproximar... Ele ia me beijar, mesmo. De alguma forma eu sentia isso, talvez estivesse errada e tudo era uma peça que minha mente me pregava. Eu não sei! E nunca vou saber por que naquele exato instante o som de um celular quebrou o silencio que havia se estalado

Eu olhei para a cabeceira e vi que era o celular que havia encontrado no chão do quarto ontem, por que eu não o joguei pela janela mesmo?

Ele se levantou e pegou o celular. Quando olhou o visor Edward fez uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Me aproximei por trás dele e li o nome no visor

-Quem é "Tanya"? – Perguntei meio hesitante. Ele me olhou pensativo, voltou o olhar para o celular e depois virou a cabeça lentamente em minha direção dando um sorriso perverso.

-Poderia me fazer um favor, minha cara Bella?- Ele perguntou em tom educado e o olhei desconfiada

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu estava deitada sobre o corpo nu de meu maravilhoso marido em um dos intervalos de nossos_ momentos íntimos_.

Havia mandado uma mensagem a Rose dizendo que ninguém pisasse em casa antes do meio dia. Eu não estava manipulando minhas visões! De jeito nenhum! Estava escolhendo os caminhos certos que nos levavam aos acontecimentos que futuros

Afundei meu rosto no pescoço do meu amor e aspirei seu cheiro delicioso. De repente senti um torpor na parte de trás da minha cabeça, eu sabia o que aquilo significava, estava tendo uma visão....

Eu comecei a rir alto. Oh Deus! Isso foi absolutamente hilário! Jasper apertou minha cintura e beijou o lado da minha testa, então perguntou sussurrando:

-O que foi meu amor?

-Escute essa, querido... – Eu disse animada

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu deitei relaxadamente na cama e olhei para o celular, já era o décimo segundo toque e a mulher não desistia, será que perdeu todo o orgulho próprio? Suspirei e simulei uma voz ofegante

-Alo? – Tudo o que eu ouvi foi silencio, franzi o cenho e olhei o visor do celular. Tudo indicava que tinha alguém na linha – Alo?

Então Edward começou a distribuir beijinhos estalados no meu pescoço fazendo questão de fazer bastante barulho. Aquilo me deixou arrepiada, confesso, mas nunca diria em voz alta.

-O que é isso, meu bem? Isso lá é hora para atender o celular? –Ele disse fazendo sorrindo para mim, mordi o lábio par não rir.

-Mas é o seu celular, pode ser importante – Eu fiz uma cara fingida e me sentei na cama – Alo? – E tudo o que eu ouvi foi o "tu,tu,tu" me virei com uma cara inocente para Edward - Desligaram.

Nós dois nos olhamos por alguns segundos e começamos a rir

-Algo me diz que essa Tanya não vai mais incomoda-lo – Eu disse á ele

-Estou tremendamente grato por sua ajuda, milady – Ele respondeu polidamente enquanto beijava minha mão e eu sorri, mas meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi a hora.

-Droga! – Exclamei correndo para o closet dele, onde Alice colocou algumas roupas para mim.

-O que foi?- Ele perguntou em tom normal

-Tenho um compromisso com Jacob Black – Respondi de dentro do closet, eram 11:24 da manhã e havia marcado as 11:30.

-Aquele que Lauren fala para todos?

-Esse mesmo – Respondi saindo do closet vestida, onde estavam os _malditos_ tênis?

-Então Lauren estava certa? Vocês namoram? – Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, aposto que pensando nunca ter esperado que Lauren dissesse algo que fosse verdade.

Eu parei de procurar meus tênis e me virei para ele. Fiquei o encarando por alguns segundos então cai na gargalhada.

-Jake e eu namorando? – Ele acenou e comecei a rir, mas alto ainda. Eu nunca namoraria alguém com ele – Eu jamais o namoraria, é muito metido para o meu gosto. Eu sou professora de luta dele, fiz uma aposta com o pai dele e ganhei de Jake em sua forma de lobo, então sou obrigada a ensina-lo – Eu sabia que sendo aliado dos Voltuis, os Cullen's tinham plena consciência _do que _era os Black

-Professora de luta? – Edward pareceu interessado e eu acenei voltando a procurar meus tênis – Não é algo surpreendente, a maneira que me atacou nessa madrugada mostra que tem bons reflexos – Ele acrescentou pensativamente.

-Obrigada? – Eu perguntei afinal nunca se sabe se isso é um elogio vindo de Edward

-Não á de que – Ele respondeu me lançando seu melhor sorriso torto – Posso leva-lá? Estou entediado!

Estava sentada no chão calçando meus tênis e perguntei sem olhá-lo

-Quer ver a luta, né?

-Um transfigurador levando uma surra de uma demonia? Parece algo bom para me distrair...

-Então vista alguma roupa – Eu respondi olhando para cima, ele ainda estava na maior folga deitado na cama só de cueca, se eu não tivesse visto homens nus milhares de vezes até poderia corar com a imagem.

Então desci as escadas e fui em direção a porta, quando ia abrir um Edward totalmente vestido, girou a maçaneta e a abriu

-Damas, primeiro – Ele disse, Edward fazia isso desde que o conhecera me pergunto como pude ter suspeitado de tudo? Quando sentei no carro comecei a refletir sobre o assunto

Tudo bem que eu não sabia da existência de vampiros e tals, mas poderia ter no mínimo ter desconfiado que houvesse algo de errado. Isso me lembra uma conversa que tive com Charlie...

_-Pai... - Eu disse na porta do escritório, ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos_

_-Sim – Ele disse distraído_

_-Posso te pergunta uma coisa? – Falei meio hesitante, ele me olhou com atenção._

_-Eu não sei se vou poder responder, mas não custa tentar – Ele disse apontando a cadeira a frente de sua mesa._

_-Bom... – Coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha nervosamente, não sabia se o lance de confiança tinha algum limite, afinal essas coisas não acontecem em um estralar de dedos - Jake e Billy são transfiguradores, e você? É humano ou...? – Ele me encarou com compreensão_

_-No momento sim. Eu sou 100% humano – Ele respondeu_

_-No momento?- Eu perguntei ansiosa_

_-Eu sou um general, Bella. Os lideres da minha "organização" me consideram importantes e á possibilidades deu deixar de ser humano – Charlie me respondeu e arregalei os olhos tentando digeria tudo que havia acabado de ouvir_

_-O... O que você seria? – Perguntei e ele me deu um olhar de desculpas_

_-Eu não posso falar querida – Eu respirei fundo e acenei com a cabeça_

_-Então ainda é humano? – Ele acenou com a cabeça – Ainda come comida normal? – Ele franziu a testa e acenou com a cabeça de novo – Então eu vou preparar o jantar para você_

_-Bella... - Ele chamou quando estava na porta – Existem seres mais perigosos que os demônios lá fora, por isso cuidado, viu?_

_Eu dei um sorriso de leve e acenei com a cabeça _

Meu pai se transformaria em... Vampiro?

* * *

**N/a: CAPITULO SURPRESA!!! Quem ficou feliz grita!!! **

**Eu estava de muito bom humor, sabe? Então escrevi o capitulo bem rápido. E ai? Ele agradou? **

**No ultimo capitulo alguns perguntaram sobre o que Bella disse enquanto dormia então em resposta só tenho a dizer: Vocês vão descobrir em breve o que diabos ela sonhava!!!**

**No capitulo rolou uma lutinha básica com os vampiros, uma coisa de família sabe? E eu acho que teve mais Edward e Bella do que qualquer outro capitulo, vocês não concordam? **

**Eu acho que o capitulo ficou bom, mas acho que alguns vão querer me matar por não ter rolado nada. Nadinha. (acho que estou piorando a minha situação)**

**Eu tenho uma pergunta: No capitulo passado eu fiz uma mudança com os vampiros daqui em relação à twilight, aqui eles queimam no sol só que não queimam por causa de um feitiço... Sim, eu peguei a idéia de _The vampire diaries_, mas lá eles são protegidos por anéis, aqui é feitiço mesmo =D. Não houve reclamações então eu acho que essa parte ficou tudo bem, agora o por que de eu fazer isso. Não me levem a mal mas eu acho que os vampiros perdem um pouco da áurea de perigo se começarem a brilhar no sol, desmoraliza a imagem, sei lá... Eu acho isso aqui na historia, nos livros eu nem me liguei no detalhe. Agora, a pergunta que eu quero fazer é: Com presas ou sem presas? É o dilema na minha cabeça, por que eu fico coçando as mãos para escrever presas, mas não escrevi e vocês podem ver que ninguém descreveu a aparência vampirica deles, por isso gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês.**

**Presas ou não, ês á questão! Me respondam, por favor quero agradar os leitores :B**

**Agora eu quero que vocês imaginem a cara da Tanya quando atenderam telefone e ouviu a encenação de Bella e Edward, imaginaram? Me diga o que acharam?**

**E Charlie? Será que virá vampiro? Opiniões, minha gente.**

**O próximo capitulo não comecei a escrever, mas tenho idéias... Muitas idéias hehehe. Mas do jeito que estou ele sai no fim de semana, e essa semana eu vou postar uma one em homenagem a uma amiga minha *---*, eu ja terminei de escrever e ainda não escolhi o nome =P. O resto das fics vão dar noticias, eventualmente...**

**Agora vamos aos maravilhosos reviews *estrala dedos*:**

**Lilith Potter Malfoy** : E o gostinho de quero mais foi satisfeito? Sim, você acertou a cena ¬¬", mas sobre Jack quem disse que aquele era o fim dele *sorriso enigmático*? Jasper enlouqueceria sim e o coitado só quer ter um momento de paz e amor, muito amor =D. Perguntinha: O que vc disse entre parentes se referia a mim ou a você? Algo interessante? Nem quero saber *vira o rosto* E não se atreva a falar! Senão eu mudo todo o rumo da fic =P. Sobre Aro todo mundo já sabe disso, hehehe. Jane não vai tortura Tanya (por que insistem em colocar o "pu"?!) isso não está nos meus planos =/ , sim temos a linha de raciocínio muito parecida, vai rolar bastante sangue, morte, sangue, algun egos aumentaram, outros serão destroçados, talvez role putaria (em todos os sentidos da palavra) alguns momentos realmente engraçados... Eu adooro qualquer doce, então... *sorriso conspiratório*. Vale tudo mesmo? Bom, eu dei um capitulo surpresa e bem depressa, então acho que ninguém reclamará... Semana que vem tem mais, até lili ;*

**julia. miranda** : Jujuba *mudei o apelido =P*. Você tem razão mesmo a violência rola a solta, hoje teve briga de vampiros e abriga foi amigável /cofcof e no próximo rola luta com Jake. Será que as pessoas gostam dessa violência? Devo diminuir?Que bom que gostou dos Volturis, eles vão voltar e em grande estilo *risadinha*, só adianto que não vai ter ninguém se alimentando na hora, eu acho... Que bom que capito a origem dos dons. E nesse capitulo juju puritana? Não passou nada de sujinho, não? O momento esperado chegou, mas saiba que viram muitos "momentos esperados", para mim pelo menos por que eu tenho varias cenas na minha cabeça, sabe? Eu ri alto sobre o seu gato =D. Você só saberá nos próximos capítulos, nem eu adianto. Que bom que gostou do capitulo *---------*¹²³. Dr. Maça? *joga os cabelos para o lado* Sabia que quem vos fala pretende ser psiquiatra *--* (detalhe: Eu tenho 15 anos e já decidi) ? Sobre o que Bella disse, tudo srá explicado futuramente. Deixa eu ver se entendi quer dizer que minha historia de _humor negro_ anima sua semana? Que bizarro! Adorei!!! Não se preocupe, Amor de detetive vai vir to terminando de adaptar o capitulo, vc sabe que eu posto mais de um por vez ;D. Eu não tirei 10 no boletim ç.ç, tirei 10 nos seminários, o que é estranho já que eu odeio falar lá na frente O.o . Gostou do capitulo?

**Regina Swan Cullen** : Tem violência mesmo e vc pelo que parece adoora :p. O problema de Tanya é justamente o contrario, ela se enxergou demais e agora acha que todos querem ela ^.^, ai o Ed chega e fala que todos querem o _corpo_ dela, não ela ;D. Carlisle e Esme estão em lua de mel, segundo Alice, eles voltam nos próximos capitulo, eu acho que vocês vão gostar deles, hoje me veio uma situação na cabeça com Esme e... Acho que é melhor eu calar a boca *sorriso amarelo* Eu não faço idéia de quem ligou para Bella, to no escuro *faz cara de inocente* Jasper convive com todas as emoções dos jovens,dos adultos,dos vampiros, é normal querer sossego e Alice ;D. Os Volturis sempre foram legais, só que em twilight eles dão um ponto de vista ruim deles, mas é ótimo que vc tenha gostado deles =B. Como eu disse antes, você irá descobrir nos próximos capítulos. Bom, qual seu conceito de "juntos"? Por que no capitulo eles ficaram grudados se vc percebe *risadinha maliciosa*

**bgsmeinterfona** : O final? É, eu saquei o lance! Ed e Bella vão casar, acho que isso é a única certeza de que o pessoal pode ter, já que eles são os protagonistas da historia, sabe? Tanya é pior que chiclete se cola embaixo da carteira, Bella vai aprontar Edward também e um monte de gente. O pessoal aqui apronta que é uma beleza! Edward ficou cético até Alice chegar e mostra toda a historia, mas ele já começava a acreditar nela. Palavrinha interessante, eu acho que já ouvi em algum lugar *faz cara de quem pensa* imorrivel... Eu não sei dá onde ouvi :B, mas eu ouvi. Garota Infernal é legal sim, tem sangue, mas não é tanto, sabe? Eu perguntei sobre o capitulo atual mesmo, eu acho super legal os reflexos de Bella, e não tem historia só por parte de Jane/ Rose, temos o resto da historia de Alice e o resto! Que, bom que gostou dessas partes, fiquei meio nervosa quando escrevi ela, mas no final agradou! E eu vou puxar saco até o fim =D, eu acho que todos que lêem gostam de sangue, afinal adooramos vampiros, mas eu posso garantir que vai sair sangue daqui, muito sangue. . O proximo capitulo sai semana que vem, esse veio no melhor estilo flash, espero que goste, minha adora e divertida leitora ;D

**Nathalia Anring** : Alice se aproveita mesmo, o Jasper é divertido sim, mas também vou investir em Emmett, não quero ninguém apagado aqui, sabe? Por que todo mundo a chama de "Putanya" é moda de alguma outra fic? É muita coincidência! Eu também imagino os beijos *olha para o horizonte e morde o dedo com um sorriso pervertido no rosto* Bom *pigarreio* foi muito fofo aquela parte, bate até inveja, né? Gostou desse capitulo Nath?

**Tatai Cullen**: Tata, vou responder os dois reviews de uma vez, ok? Bella não sabia da existência de vampiros, sabe? No capitulo se esclarece esse ponto. E se vc percebe ela foi atenta assim como eles, só que não veio a cabeça dela, por que ela realmente não se importava com os alunos novos, assim como os Cullen não ligavam para os humanos. Os Cullen não matam só os demonios, sabe? Eles tem uma aliança com os Volturis para manter a paz... Alice não conseguiu exatamente do jeito que queria, mas ense ela tem um poder poderoso! É fácil para ela manipular as coisas ao seu favor, mas você pode ver que ela não está manipulando ao seu favor e sim em ao favor dos outros, as cartas estão no jogo e ese ela jogar bem tudo acontecerá rapidamente ;D

**cla. cullen** : Cla, se vc passou mal com o capitulo passado como está o seu estado com esse? Ta viva ai? Bella na cama do Edward, também fiquei com os pensamentos lá em cima ma seu me controlei, eu acho. Não deixei vc na agonia por muito tempo! Capitulo acabou de sair! Pule de felicidade ou me esgane! Eu acho que alguns sentiram frustração sexual por eles hehehe. Vc estar viciada é um bom sinal (para mim) quer dizer que vc vai mandar review sempre *---*. O próximo só sai semana que vem, afinal eu preciso olhar minha outras fics! E escrever o próximo capitulo :p

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus caros e sanguinários leitores *-------***

**Um sincero obrigado á **Naat e tata. fernandes **por add a fic aos favoritos!**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews mais fica minha vontade de postar, quem sabe se vocês capricharem eu não me empolgo e acontece o mesmo de hoje? Capitulo na velocidade dos vampiros! Tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, entusiasmados leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: Bom, vai rolar treino com Jake. Mandem seu incentivo básico ;D**_


	11. Torturamento

**Capitulo11**

**Edward P.O.V**

Fiquei imaginando Bella dando aula de luta para Jacob Black, eu sabia muito bem qual era a herança de família dos Black e devo dizer que vai ser engraçado ver isso. E se Bella é quem dá as aulas quer dizer que nosso caro Black apanha dela, mas não entendo como. Eu vi como Jacob era pela cabeça de Lauren, como todo Black ele é bem alto e bem musculoso. Não parece que ele não sabe lutar.

-Por que está dando aulas ao Jacob? – Perguntei

-Ele não sabe lutar bem – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Isso eu sei -Respondi em tom mal humorado - Eu vi Jacob Black pela mente de Lauren e bem... Eu conheço a herança genética dos Black, é estranho pensar que um deles não sabe lutar.

-Saber ele sabe – Ela respondeu- O problema não é ele bater, é ele _ganhar._

-Seja clara – Eu ordenei impaciente

Ela bufou também impaciente

-Ele sabe bater, tem um gancho bem dolorido até. O problema é que na luta se deixa levar pelo temperamento. Eu sempre ganho dele, quando vamos treinar.

-Oh! – Eu disse, agora entendi – Então, o problema é que ele não sabe ignorar os xingamentos.

-Isso mesmo, o pai dele me disse que quando provocado ele já parte para a ignorância – Ela respondeu.

-Ele tem que tomar cuidado, pelo o que sei se ficar descontrolado...

-Ele vira lobo em publico – Ela completou

-Faz sentido ele ter treinamento. Ajuda em sua disciplina e autocontrole – Eu respondi enquanto estacionava o carro

-Edward a minha casa não é aqui, é mais a frente – Ela me falou, olhando ao redor

-Eu sei – Respondi e ela franziu o cenho em resposta – Mas eu não quero que Jacob saiba que eu estou vendo a luta

-Você está sendo gentil? – Ela perguntou confusa

-Não, eu só não quero que ele se regule na hora de lutar, assim posso vê-lo perde feio – Respondi sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos, mas eu vi que estava controlando o sorriso.

-Ok, eu vou isolar o som a nossa volta, tchau – Ela disse e saiu do carro antes que pudesse falar algo.

No segundo seguinte já me via sozinho, sai do carro e o travei. Entrei na floresta e fui para a casa de Bella, chegando lá pelos pensamentos vi que estavam na frente da casa ainda, subi no topo de uma arvore e me sentei lá. Iria apreciar o show de camarote

A porta se abriu e eu vi moreno extremante alto saindo de lá, era Jacob Black. Foi Esme quem lidou com os Volturis de Forks, mas não chegou a conhecer Jacob,apenas seu pai Billy e o Charlie. Esme não sabia o sobrenome de Bella foi por isso que não juntou as peças...

Voltei meus olhos para o jardim e vi Bella falando com Jake, apurei meus ouvidos.

_-Jake, você tem que parar de se levar pelo o que sente!- _Bella não falava, ela_ ralhava _com ele.

_-Mas eu sei do que sou capaz! _– Ele defendeu sorrindo

_-Sim, você sabe e eu sei, mas mesmo assim é você quem apanha de mim e não o contrario – O sorriso dele se apagou – Agora anda! E se foque em __**me**__ derrotar!_

Bella foi para o extremo do jardim e Jake para o outro. Jake a olhou por alguns segundos enquanto estralava o pescoço

"_Vou esperar ela me atacar dessa vez"_

Ele ficou parado a encarando em desafio e Bella levantou a sobrancelha em resposta, deve ter percebido que ele não moveria um músculo. Ela suspirou e estralou os dedos na frente do corpo e sorriu ameaçadora.

No segundo seguinte estava atrás dele, mas Jacob segurou seu punho no ar e ela sorriu.

-Quer ganhar uma estrelinha por consegui impedir um golpe? – Ela perguntou em tom de provocação, Jacob apertou sua mão no ar e virou com força, em nenhum momento Bella demonstrou dor, mas pelo som ele havia quebrado sua mão e pulso.

Em vez de choramingar, ela chutou a boca do estomago dele e logo depois segurou o punho dele no ar. Rapidamente virou o punho dele e o abriu pressionando o dedo no meio da sua palma, o que fez Jacob larga o punho dela imediatamente com uma expressão de dor. Bella o forçou a se ajoelhar e quando ia dar um chute no rosto dele, Jacob segurou seu pé.

Situação: Bella estava com um punho quebrado, a outra mão quebrava o punho de Jacob lentamente, seu pé estava sendo segurado por Jacob e se equilibrava em apenas um pé.

"_Está sem saída"_ Jacob pensou sorrindo para ela. Em um movimento rápido Bella levantou o único pé no chão e chutou com toda a força possível o rosto de Jacob, os dois caíram no chão.

Mas Bella rapidamente se levantou e foi para o extremo do campo. Ela o encarou e levantou o punho quebrado no ar. Sua mão estava com todos os dedos quebrados e o osso tinha saído da pele, Bella lentamente colocou cada osso no lugar, a visão era macabra, se podia ouvir cada osso estralando e sendo colocado no lugar, Jacob olhava aquilo sério e um tanto surpreso. Eu nunca passei por esse tipo de regeneração, mas parecia doer muito, porém, Bella _sorria_ para Jacob.

-O que foi? Vai ficar me olhando com cara de paspalho ou vai virar homem e lutar? – Ela gritou para ele, os pensamentos de Jacob enlouqueceram ao que parece ele detestava que o acusassem de _não_ ser homem.

Isso é serio? Se uma mulher como Bella falasse para mim que não era homem, eu provaria de outro jeito que sou muito homem. Obviamente Jacob tinha que ser um adolescente completamente lotado de hormônios

Parece que a fera baixou no Black já que ele rosnou alto e correu em direção a Bella dando uma serie socos, os quais foram devidamente desviados por Bella. Em certa hora Bella deu um chute lateral na perna dele e logo em seguida desviou um soco no rosto, Jacob tentou dar um chute na lateral também, mas ela o bloqueou.

-Pare de me imitar! Seja original, _Blackzinho - _Ela disse dando uma risadinha. Jacob desviou de chute dela e foi para trás dela e de um abraço de urso. Eu senti pena dele, o abraço era para ter o mesmo efeito do que dei nela ontem. Só que ele fez errado, o dele dava a chance dela escapar ao contrario do meu.

Bella percebeu a mesma coisa, pois sorriu para si mesma. O "abraço de urso" de Jake foi por baixo dos braços o que permitiu que ela agarrasse deu dedo e o torcesse o obrigando a larga, então ela torceu seu braço e segurou nas costas dele.

Bella o empurrou com força para o chão e correu para o outro lado do campo. Jacob se levantou a olhando com ódio, entendia por que o pai mandou treinar com ela. O garoto era mais emotivo que uma garota na _TPM_.

Avaliei o estado dos dois, Bella tinha sangue na mão por causa do punho que havia quebrado, estava descabelada, a roupa estava suja de terra e sangue.

Já Jacob estava com o nariz quebrado se regenerando, o rosto estava sujo de sangue, a bermuda dele estava tão suja quanto a roupa de Bella e as mãos também estava suja de sangue, percebia ele se apoiava em uma perna mais do que na outra, provavelmente conseqüência do chute de Bella.

-Vire lobo!- Ela exclamou – Quem sabe assim você lute _melhor_ – Ela disse em tom de zombaria

Eu ri agora, esse foi um golpe doloroso no ego de Jacob. Falando dele, Jacob rosnou ou rugiu, ou algo do gênero e correu em direção a ela, no meio do caminho ele pulou e se transformou no ar.

Eu esperava que Bella desviasse e ele se esborrachasse no chão, mas não, Isabella também pulou no ar e se chocou com ele. Os dois aterrissaram no chão violentamente, foi tão forte a queda dos dois abriu um buraco no chão, quando eu consegui ver direito, Bella estava segurando as patas de Jacob, o mesmo se contorcia furiosamente tentando a empurrar de cima dele.

Acho que Bella perdeu a paciência, pois mostrou seus dentes para ele e deu o rugido mais feroz que eu já ouvi. O lobo ficou momentaneamente parado, até eu fiquei quieto o rugido havia sido poderoso, se eu não tivesse visto saindo dela teria minhas duvidas que alguém com aparência tão delicada como Bella pudesse produzir tal som.

Então eu ouvi o barulho de osso se quebrando, Bella quebrou uma das patas de Jacob que choramingou, ela não deu a menor importância, pois cravou as unhas no pescoço dele e o levantou, isso mesmo, _o levantou_ e o jogou para fora do buraco.

O corpo de Jacob rodou no ar e caiu no chão rolando. Bella saiu do buraco e andou em direção a Jacob rosnando baixinho. Se eu não soubesse a historia dela, iria achar que um demônio atacava Jacob covardemente.

Se eu fosse um humano normal, confesso que tremeria na base diante da imagem. Mas eu era um vampiro e já havia visto coisas piores, sendo que algumas dessas coisas fui _eu_ quem fez.

Jacob tentou levantar, mas tinha quebrado outra pata na queda, ele podia lutar com uma pata quebrada não com duas.

Bella parecia fazer questão de humilhá-lo, pois se aproximou lentamente e aos poucos seu rosnado foi se transformando em um sorriso cruel.

-Parece que alguém perdeu de novo – Ela respirou fundo e Jacob fechou os olhos.

Sem um pingo de piedade ela chutou o focinho dele, ao julgar o barulho a mandíbula estava quebrada, mas Bella não parecia satisfeita. Ela andou ao redor do corpo, o analisando então pisou em sua pata quebrada.

-GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!- Ele rosnou de dor e ela sorriu ao barulho, confesso que também sorri, o barulho de dor era musica paro os meus ouvidos.

-Isso é pra parar de ser machista - Ela falou e depois segurou o rabo de Jacob e começou a arrastá-lo, depois dele parar de espernear ela segurou o rabo com as duas mãos e o jogou para o outro lado do campo.

Quando ele atingiu o outro lado, ela já estava se agachando ao seu lado

-Isso foi por causa do seu _estúpido_ ego. - Ela sorriu docemente e vi Jacob ficar tenso

"_O que ela vai fazer agora?" _Ele pensou apreensivo.

Eu me inclinei ansioso quando Bella agarrou os pelos do pescoço de Jacob. Então, ela olhou para a arvore em frente aos dois, era a arvore onde eu estava. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim sorrindo.

Ela esta _encantadora. _

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam maldade e seu sorriso era perverso. Eu estava de frente ao lado mais obscuro de Isabella Swan. Sem quebrar o contato visual comigo ela sussurrou para Jacob

-E também por não me ouvir. Bons sonhos lobinho – Logo depois disso, ela o arremessou diretamente para a arvore onde estava sentado, a arvore estava a duzentos metros de distancia mas isso não fez o impacto se menos poderoso.

Pulei da arvore alguns segundos antes de Jacob atingi-la e aterrissei calmamente no chão. Aproximei-me dela enquanto ao fundo a arvore caia

-Ninguém ouve os barulhos? – Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha

-Isolei o som da área – Respondeu dando de ombros – O que achou dele?

-Emotivo,mas você foi um tanto cruel – Comentei olhando para o corpo inconsciente de Jake embaixo da arvore

-Eu sei – Ela me respondeu – Foi para recompensar a ultima vez que treinamos, eu o deixei acordado, mas isso por que estava na muito fraca.

-Não precisa ser extremamente forte para ganhar, a técnica também vale bastante – Respondi.

-Eu sei disso, o problema é enfiar isso no cabeça oca ali – Ela disse apontando a cabeça para o lobo

-Isso é uma questão de criação – Respondi

-Você não me parece subestimar as mulheres – Ela respondeu

-Acontece que eu tenho duzentos anos de idade – Eu retruquei

-Serio? Nem parece - Ela disse divertidamente

-Engraçadinha- Respondi, então perguntei casualmente – O que vai fazer com ele?

-O levarei para dentro da casa, daqui a alguns minutos ele acorda – Ela respondeu indo na direção dele.

Enquanto Bella caminhava em direção ao corpo de Jacob, passou uma brisa, na mesma hora eu congelei na hora, e pude ver pelo canto do olho que Bella também. Ela olhou com atenção para o lado que a brisa foi, mas eu não liguei estava tentando captar algum pensamento.

-Você...?- Ela começou a pergunta

-Foi embora – Eu respondi e corri em direção ao Jacob e o peguei – Entre na casa

-O cheiro é diferente, lembra levemente o de Jake – Ela comentou quando entramos – É por aqui – Ela disse indo para a escada.

-É cheiro de lobisomem - Respondi largando o Jacob na cama de qualquer jeito

-Por um momento eu o pude sentir em meu escudo - Ela disse franzido o cenho.

-Se fugiu é por que é inimigo – Respondi pensativamente

-Como pode saber?

-Se fosse algum Volturi, ele se aproximaria ainda mais comigo por perto – Respondi distraído, estava concentrado. Havia um lobisomem próximo à casa de Bella, filha do general Swan, era obvio que estão querendo atacar.

-Isso não é bom, certo? – Ela perguntou olhando para a janela

-Devem estar querendo vingança contra seu pai – Disse com as mãos no bolso

-Ele é tão conhecido assim?- Ela perguntou se virando para mim

-Ele pode ser humano, Bella, mas ainda é um general. Ele não chegou a onde chegou não fazendo nada

Ela acenou com a cabeça

-Ai...- Jacob murmurou, nos viramos e vimos Jacob abrindo os olhos – Ele é um vampiro, certo?

-É sim – Bella respondeu distraída – Eles estão querendo me matar como vingança?

-Acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza, ele fugiu do meu radar também - Respondi

-Ele quem? Do que estão falando?- Jacob se sentou na cama nos olhando atordoado

-Como não o percebeu ali?- Ela perguntou estreitando os olhos

-Seu escudo me impediu - Retruquei defensivamente

-HEY!- Jacob gritou e nós dois o olhamos com nosso pior olhar, ao qual ele se encolheu – Quem é você? E quem é "ele" que vocês tanto falam?

-Edward _Cullen_ – Frisei meu sobrenome e o vi arregalar os olhos - E o "ele" era um lobisomem que estava vendo Bella bater em você

-Er...- Ele disse esfregando a mão distraidamente – Lobisomem? Aqui em Forks? A área é protegida, como isso é possível?

-Adoraria saber – Respondi

Em uma sincronia assustadora o meu celular e o telefone de começaram a tocar. Bella saiu correndo para o andar de baixo e eu pulei pela janela para atender o telefonema

**Bella P.O.V**

-Alo? – Eu disse em tom tranqüilo

-Bella? Você esta bem?- Era o meu pai

-Sim, eu estou bem é só que... - Eu ia falar dos lobisomens mas ele me cortou

-Eu sei! Acabaram de capturar um filho da lua e me disseram que vinha da direção da minha casa – Nossa, eles eram rápidos! – Ele atacou você?

-Não, acho que chegou quando eu estava treinando com Jake. Só fui percebe quando senti o cheiro no final da luta

-Por que ele não atacou você?- Ele pareceu pergunta mais para si mesmo do que para mim

-Edward Cullen estava assistindo o treino- Respondi – Seria dois contra um

-Ah sim... Espera! O Cullen estava com você? – Ele pareceu abismado

-Pai, você lembra da ligação de ontem, certo? – Perguntei franzido o cenho

-É claro, com tudo que vem acontecendo esqueci que você conheceu os Cullen- Ele respondeu e então mudou o tom normal para o de ordem – De qualquer maneira eu quero que venha para a base com Jake

-Onde fica a base? – Eu perguntei

-A base da organização fica em La Push, Jake indicará o caminho. Eu quero os dois lá _agora_, já estou a caminho.

-Ok, até logo pai – Eu respondi e ele desligou.

Assim que me virei dei de cara com Edward.

-Pegaram o lobisomem, minha família está indo para a base – Ele me disse se aproximando.

-Eu sei, eu também estou indo para lá com Jacob – Respondi.

-Quer carona? – Ele perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas

-Seria muito bom, apenas me deixa trocar de roupa - Eu disse olhando para meu estado nada limpo, ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés e franziu o nariz.

-Tome um banho rápido também – Preferi ignorar o ultimo comentário e fui para o quarto me limpar

Nessas horas era bom ser veloz, tomei meu banho rapidamente e coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Sai do quarto poucos minutos depois e fui ao quarto que Jake estava, o encontrei saindo com Edward

-Vamos?- Jake perguntou e nós dois acenamos

-Vamos no meu carro, você veio a pé, certo Jacob? – Jake acenou em resposta sério

~*~

-Me expliquem sobre os lobisomem – Eu pedi durante o caminho

-Como assim?- Jacob perguntou e Edward franziu o cenho para mim

-Bom, tudo o que sei sobre os lobisomens vem do que as lendas falam. E claramente as lendas são bem diferentes da realidade

-Eles podem se transforma quando quiserem – Edward respondeu – Mas na lua cheia eles perdem o controle.

-Daí vem o mito que eles só se transformam na lua cheia, por estarem descontrolados eles acabaram deixando que algumas pessoas os vissem. – Jacob acrescentou – Podem se comunicar mentalmente e são tão poderosos quanto os vampiros. Eles são parecidos com os Quileutes, só que a prata afeta eles ao contrario de nós.

-É só isso? – Eu perguntei quando os dois se calaram

-O que quer saber? – Edward perguntou revirando os olhos

-O que meu pai fez contra eles? – Perguntei curiosa

-Coordenou um grupo que dizimou vários grupos rebeldes. – Ele me respondeu tranqüilo e eu ergui as sobrancelhas

-Charlie? – Perguntei

-Ele é o general dos Volturis por algum motivo Bella – Jake me respondeu lá atrás

-Mas eu não tenho certeza do por que exatamente – Edward completou – Vamos descobrir na base

-Como assim "não tem certeza"? – Franzi as sobrancelhas

-Bom, seu pai torturo e matou vários lobisomens, algum desses mortos é o motivo. Só resta saber qual

-Assim sabemos com quem estamos lidando – Completei e ele acenou, o carro caiu no silencio até Edward o quebra-lo.

-Então, Jacob, certo? – Jake acenou – Uma bela aula de luta

Jake estremeceu ao lembrar do treinamento

-Ela é sempre tão violenta? – Edward perguntou

-Agradeço aos céus por ela não ter me castrado em alguma dessas aulas – Jake respondeu, eu olhei para a janela me lembrando que havia castrado uma certa pessoa a poucos dias

-Eu tenho um dom interessante, acho que você sabe, eu leio mentes – Edward prosseguiu.

Jacob olhou para Edward

-Um conselho: Nunca subestime um adversário – Edward continuou um tom de quem sabia o que falava

-Mas olha para ela – Ele disse apontando para mim – Quem diria alguém desse tamanho pode causar tanto estrago

-Eu diria – Edward disse me olhando de lado – Eu conheço pessoas com aparência mais nova e causam um dano muito grande. Minha irmã, por exemplo, o que tem de pequena, tem de maldade.

-Sua irmã não pode ser tão ruim – Eu defendi

-Quando ela quer algo de verdade não mede esforços para conseguir – Ele disse – Tanto que a fez dormi lá em casa

-Mais isso não é maldade – Eu disse cruzando os braços

-Você já a viu com raiva? Lembra de ontem quanto você não colocou a roupa que ela queria – Me lembrei do tom que ela usou

-Ok, talvez ela seja um perigo com raiva mas quem não é? – Eu perguntei

-Um dia eu te apresento Jane - Ele me lançou um sorriso maroto

-Jane?

-A vampira que tem o dom de nos fazer sentir dor – Ele respondeu - E é mais baixa que a Bella – Ele disse para Jacob

-Eu não tenho culpa se não fui criado por mulher – Ele respondeu – Tudo que eu sei é que teoricamente as mulheres deveriam ser como flores frágeis e delicadas

Edward começou a gargalha

-Esse é o conceito de mulher não existia mais nem no século _passado_ – Edward disse

-Olha Jake nós somos isso que você falou só que veja bem. Eu _espanquei_ você varias vezes, seu conceito sobre mim deveria ter mudado um pouco – Eu falei a ele dando um sorrisinho.

-Escute–me bem meu caro Jacob – Edward falou – Eu conheço as mulheres a mais tempo que você e digo: Elas são ardilosas! Por trás das maquiagens e dos sorrisos amáveis tem uma mente fria e calculista.

-Edward, você vai assustar o Jake – Eu ralhei – E pare de falar isso! Faz parecer que as mulheres são seres monstruosos

-Eu não diria monstruosos, diria espertos – Ele respondeu e se virou respondendo ao pensamento de Jacob – É por essa linha de pensamento mesmo

-Hã? – Eu disse confusa

-Coisa de homem Bella – Edward respondeu revirando os olhos

Eu ia responder, mas ele parou o carro, olhei ao redor e só vi uma floresta.

-Onde...? –Eu me virei para Edward, mas o mesmo já estava no lado de fora abrindo a porta – Onde exatamente fica a tal base? – Perguntei saindo do carro e segurando a mão que ele me ofereceu

-Ao sudoeste da floresta – Jacob respondeu se encaminhando para dentro do mato

Suspirei, então amarrei o cabelo e o segui. Em poucos minutos estávamos entrando em uma caverna, olhava tudo com atenção para caso precisasse vir sozinha. Jacob chegou ao fundo da caverna e puxou a abertura de um alçapão.

Ele entrou e o segui. Lá embaixo era uma coisa surreal, senti minha boca abrir.

-Espantada? –Edward perguntou sorrindo divertindo

-Basicamente – Eu respondi olhando ao redor

Lá embaixo era gigantesco, parecia que estava em um andar de prédio, só que sem janelas, e havia algumas pessoas trabalhando ali. Apesar de todos parecerem humanos, com meus sentidos podia ver que alguns não tinham o coração batendo, outro o coração era acelerado demais, e tinha aqueles que o coração parecia dar suas ultimas batidas.

Era tudo tranqüilo, o ambiente não inspirava aconchego nem nada, parecia frio e calmo. Apenas isso.

-Ainda bem que chegaram – Charlie exclamou, quando me virei o vi todo de preto com uma expressão fria – Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward.

-Charlie – Edward apertou a mão dele- Minha família já chegou?

-Estão na sala, exceto por seus pais – Ele respondeu – Jake seu pai está te esperando no setor cinco – Ele acrescentou por cima do ombro – Por aqui.

Começamos a segui-lo para o lado oposto que Jake havia ido.

-Bella, eu preciso que bloqueie a mente dele – Charlie falou, nessa hora lembrei que os lobisomens podiam se comunicar mentalmente – E quero que se mantenha com a aparência humana, só mostre sua outra aparência se for necessário, entendido?

-Entendido – Respondi e antes de entrar, senti Edward puxando meu cabelo – O que...?- Ele não disse nada apenas me entregou o meu elástico, ele havia soltado meu cabelo.

Franzi a testa e entrei, encontrei todos os Cullen parados olhando para um homem que estava fortemente amarrado em uma cadeira. Imediatamente coloquei minha mascara de frieza e analisei o "prisioneiro"

Era o maior homem que eu já tinha visto, seu cabelo era curto e usava uma barba relativamente grande. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, eu não sorri de volta apenas coloquei o escudo em volta dele. Dirigi-me a uma cadeira que Charlie apontou e me sentei.

Olhei ao redor da sala e me dei conta que estava em uma câmara de tortura. As paredes eram cinza e cheia de armários com objetos de tortura, havia duas mesas, um tanque com água, duas macas, cadeira de bruxa, em um canto havia uns pesos e no teto havia ganchos.

-Vamos fazer do jeito fácil –Charlie disse em tom frio – O que estava fazendo perto da minha casa?

O gorila em pessoa apenas riu como resposta

-Então, vai ser do jeito difícil – Charlie comentou e se virou para a mesa. Olhei os objetos que havia ali.

Teve uma época da minha vida em que fui apaixonada por historia, uma parte que eu li avidamente foi à violenta Idade Media e parte da Idade Moderna, por isso reconheci alguns daqueles objetos, eram usados para tortura.

Charlie olhou para as "ferramentas" por alguns instantes, e então pegou uma. Era_ "torturador de hereges",_ Charlie ainda de costa jogou o objeto para trás e Rose o pegou no ar.

A loira se aproximou sorrindo para o lobisomem, que apenas a olhou entediado. O _"torturador de hereges" _era prendido no pescoço do torturado, ele fazia a pessoa ficar com a cabeça erguida e só podendo falar sussurrando, e se tentasse se mover seu pescoço e esterno eram perfurados.

-Se mover seu pescoço será perfurado – Rose disse depois de fixar o objeto, o lobisomem sorriu e virou a cabeça – Mas não vai mata-lo – Ela completou sorrindo maldosa quando ele grunhiu de dor

-Eles acham que somos principiantes - Alice comentou revirando os olhos

Charlie se virou com uma adaga de prata e se aproximou do homem que olhava fixamente para frente

Meu pai colocou a ponta da adaga no ombro nu dele e disse

-Vai falar?

O preso não respondeu então meu pai enfiou a adaga na coxa dele, com meus sentidos apurados puder ouvir a ponta da adaga raspando o osso dele. O prisioneiro, fechou os olhos, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

Charlie começou a deslizar a adaga por toda extensão até chegar no joelho, dessa maneira raspando o osso e rasgando o musculo, o lobisomem contraiu todos músculos e estremeceu.

Olhei em volta meio entediada, Emmett estava olhando para a mesa de objetos de tortura, Jasper olhava o preso com atenção provavelmente aumentando suas emoções. Alice olhava para o chão com a mão na cabeça, nesse instante me lembrei o porquê dela não ver meu treinamento com Jake, ela não via o futuro dele, provavelmente não via o futuro do lobisomem. Rose estava ao lado do prisioneiro com meu pai e Edward aparentemente impaciente com algo.

Bufei alto e me levantei em direção a mesa. Chegando lá olhei tudo e peguei um alicate, ao fundo ouvi uma risada baixa de Alice. Olhei sobre o ombro, Alice me olhava interessada e com um sorrisinho no rosto, eu pisquei para ela e me virei em direção ao lobisomem.

-O que devo arrancar general? – Resolvi trata-lo como se fosse um membro da organização, não sua filha. Ele me olhou de lado enquanto retirava a adaga – Arranco as unhas primeiro? Ou devo parti para os dedos?

-Que tal os dentinhos? – Rose sugeriu com os olhos brilhando

-Unhas – Charlie disse – Arranque primeiro as unhas, vamos fazer isso dura o mais tempo possível. – Ele acrescentou friamente

Eu peguei a mão dele e segure forte quando ele tentou soltar, o lobisomem arregalou os olhos com minha força sobre humana, ignorei completamente seu estado e arranquei uma das unhas afiadas dele. Ele fez um barulho estranho e seus olhos se encheram de lagrima, eu fiz questão de arrancar lentamente.

-O-o-o qu...que... É você? – Ele murmurou, antes de eu arrancar a segunda unha dele, não respondi a ele. A cada unha arrancada ele se movia um pouco e o pescoço era mais perfurado, já estava bem sujo de sangue.

Quando terminei seu estado já era lamentável.

-Agora é minha vez – Emmett disse se aproximando e o lobisomem lhe lançou um olhar sujo

Passou uma hora e meia, Jasper havia tirado _torturador de hereges_ (lê-se arrancou de qualquer jeito) e agora o prisioneiro gritava com vontade, eu estava encosta na mesa olhando os objetos quando sinto uma mão na minha cintura.

Olhei e vi Edward indicando a porta com a cabeça, acenei em resposta. Quando estava do lado de fora isolei a sala para podermos conversar sem os gritos

-Você está me bloqueando. – Ele disse

-Charlie pediu para bloqueá-lo isso implica em nada entrar e nada sair da cabeça dele – Respondi cruzando os braços

-Existe alguma forma de não bloqueá-lo para mim? Seria mais rápido se eu lesse a mente dele – Ele pediu

-Ah sim, eu poderia colocá-los no mesmo escudo, mas ai você não poderia ouvir nenhuma mente só a dele – Ele acenou.

-Faça isso – Ele disse e nós dois entramos

Eles haviam retirado o lobisomem da cadeira, agora ele estava, só de cueca, pendurado no teto com pesos 80 quilos amarrados aos pés.

Alice se aproximou de com um pedaço de ferro com a ponta queimada e cruelmente o espetou na bunda dele, em resposta o lobisomem berrou.

Depois de alguns instantes ele se calou e todos ficaram em silencio, eu estendi o escudo a Edward.

-O que estava fazendo lá? – Eu perguntei cortando o silencio

Ele continuou calado olhando para baixo

-Não vai falar – Eu disse me aproximando, ergui minha mão e toquei em seu quexo ele rosnou em resposta. Mas o rosnado foi cortado por um som estrangulado, pois eu cravei minhas unhas e arranhei do pescoço até o estomago. Sempre tive unhas afiadas, então se pode dizer que aquilo foi doloroso.

Virei minha cabeça e olhei para Edward, e ele negou de leve com a cabeça. Bufei alto e revirei os olhos

-Obrigada, Bella – Rosalie me falou se aproximando do lobisomem escondendo algo nas costas – O que você fez me deu uma idéia – Ela se aproximou do lobisomem e mostrou o que tinha nas costas com um sorriso inocente. Era uma _garra de gato_ **(n/a: É o nome de um objeto de tortura, não uma garra de gato de verdade)**, quando Rose ia começar a arranhá-lo a porta se abre e todos se viram.

Pela aparência presumi que estava de frente para Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

-Vocês demoraram – Alice comentou levantou a sobrancelha

-Não estávamos exatamente por perto, querida – Carlisle respondeu – Então, esse é o lobisomem – Ele disse analisando o estado do lobisomem – Vocês estão sendo gentis.

-Estamos fazendo tudo lentamente – Charlie respondeu apoiado na mesa – Nunca é ruim fazer o inimigo sofrer

-Tem razão, mas se ele não abriu a boca, por que Edward não leu na cabeça dele? – Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, enquanto Esme se aproximava do prisioneiro o olhando atentamente.

-Bella está bloqueando a mente dele, para não se comunicar com os outros – Edward respondeu e tanto Carlisle quanto Esme viraram a cabeça na minha direção.

-Você é a humana que eles comentaram há meses atrás? A garota que pode bloquear a mente Edward? – Esme perguntou me olhando de cima abaixo

-Pode se dizer que sim – Eu respondi lhe lançando um sorriso e ela correspondeu, parecia tão maternal...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! – O prisioneiro começou a berrar e se contorce, eu franzi o cenho

-Esme... – Carlisle chamou

-Sim – Ela respondeu se virando para ele, e o prisioneiro parou de gritar – Não posso me diverti mais? – Ela disse ao ver o olhar do marido

-O que exatamente você fez? – Perguntei olhando o prisioneiro

-Fez seu fígado pegar fogo – Ela respondeu indo para o meu lado – Posso colocar fogo em qualquer coisa, e gosto de queimar por dentro, é tão divertido! No começo era extremamente difícil concentrar o fogo internamente, em vez de externamente, mas eu consegui.

-Que interessante – Eu respondi agora entendia por que o poder dela afetou o lobisomem, coloquei apenas meu escudo mental nele, não o físico.

-Bom, vamos acelerar as coisas. – Ela disse sorridente e se virou para o lobisomem com o rosto raivoso – Por sua causa tive que vir mais cedo, estou **extremamente **furiosa.

Os olhos dela, que agora estavam negros, se estreitaram então ela ergueu a mão e a fechou.

Os olhos do prisioneiro arregalaram, ele ficou ainda mais vermelho, e começou a berrar. Tentei saber a onde Esme o queimava, e ao julgar pelos movimentos na perna, ela queimava o _pênis_ dele.

Passaram-se dez minutos, com ele nesse estado até Esme parou.

-Então, vai falar? – Ela perguntou em tom falsamente carinhoso, seus olhos haviam voltado ao vermelho profundo.

-Não... - Ele respondeu rouco, havia gritado muito nas ultimas horas

Esme revirou os olhos

-Vamos resfriá-lo um pouco – Carlisle disse olhando sugestivamente o tanque d'agua

Esme deu de ombros e olhou para o gancho que segurava o lobisomem, gancho derreteu perante seu olhar, o que fez o prisioneiro cair com tudo no chão.

Me chame de demônio e insensível, mas foi engraçado ver o lobisomem que nos encarava em desafio, agora praticamente rastejando no chão

Então, para a surpresa geral, ele avançou para cima de mim, mas Edward foi rápido o segurou a centímetros de mim.

Estreitei os olhos furiosa e estiquei meu braço segurando o _filho da puta_ pelo pescoço, o segurei com tanta força que ele começou a sufocar. Então, o arrastei para a _porra_ do tanque e enfiei sua cabeça lá.

-Ela tem atitude – Ouvi Carlisle comentar, enquanto o lobisomem tentava se debater, mas não passou do "tentar"

Deixei o maldito embaixo d'agua por mais de um minuto, depois o puxei com força pelos cabelos e o joguei no chão violentamente. Me ajoelhei ao lado do corpo que tentava desesperadamente respirar e segurei seu rosto com brutalidade.

-Olhei para mim – Rosnei e ele parou ao me ouvir, acho que estava surpreso por eu rosna, fiz meus olhos ficarem azuis claros e ele arregalou os olhos – O que está fazendo perto da casa de Charlie Swan?

Ele apenas encarou meus olhos, eu estava o deslumbrando com meus olhos. Irina tentou fazer isso comigo quando era humana, mas tinha meu escudo mental e ela não conseguiu, acho que foi justamente isso que a fez se interessa por mim.

Ela entre abriu os lábios, mas não saiu uma palavra só. Ele apenas ficou me encarando em choque.

-Bella... - Edward chamou e olhei para cima sem soltar o lobisomem. Edward estava sorrindo torto – Ele pensou

Senti os cantos do meu lábio se levantando, mas reprimi a vontade de sorrir. Olhei para Charlie o questionando e ele respondeu

-Pode matá-lo já conseguimos tudo queríamos – Ele se virou para Edward - Certo?

-Tudo – Edward garantiu

-Ótimo – Respondi e virei o rosto do prisioneiro com tudo, quebrando o seu pescoço. Então, tranquilamente, me levantei.

Jasper e Emmett se aproximaram e começaram a desmembrá-lo.

-Eu tiro a cabeça - Emmett disse sorrindo, parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos.

-Comece a falar Edward – Esme falou se sentando elegantemente na mesa

-Eles estão tomando o cuidado de mudar de lugar todo dia – Edward começou

-Explica o porquê de não temos os visto – Charlie comentou e Edward acenou

-O motivo é que o general Swan capturou, torturou e matou o pai do atual líder do grupo – Ele respondeu.

-Quem? – Papai perguntou

-Bryan Louvain, é o atual líder – Edward respondeu.

-Louvain? – Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu sem humor - Me lembro do pai, quando soube que havia um grupo matando lobisomens, resolveu nos atacar. O que ele não sabia era que estávamos destruindo os grupos de lobisomens que estavam sendo irresponsáveis e se mostrando para humanos

-Se mostrando? –Perguntei

-Sim, em noite de lua cheia ficavam perto das cidades em vez de ficar dentro de uma floresta - Respondeu e depois continuou a historia – Ao que parece Louvain conhecia grupos que não tinham o cuidado de se afastar das cidades, mas em lealdade aos grupos não falou nada. Então o torturamos até falar, no fim ele conseguiu a morte dele, de alguns de seu grupo e os grupos amigos.

-O que eles querem fazer como vingança? – Alice perguntou

-Bella – Edward respondeu e todos olharam para mim – Aparentemente o Bryan quer que perda alguém importante para você

-O lobisomem me viu treinando o Jake – Eu falei – Acha que deu tempo para ele transmitir a informação?

-Ele não sabia que era você – Ele me respondeu – Por isso se assustou quando viu seus olhos azuis

-O que vai fazer?- Carlisle perguntou ao Charlie

-Rastreá-los e aniquila-los - Charlie respondeu em tom calmo, como se falasse do tempo – E dessa vez todo o grupo morrerá assim ninguém voltara atrás de vingança. Vou falar com Billy e mandar os Quileutes na busca – Ele se pos de pé – E quanto a você, Bella, ficara longe de nossa casa. Sabe lutar e tem seu escudo, mas não pode agüentar lutar com 20 lobisomens de uma vez só.

Acenei com a cabeça sem questioná-lo, não era hora de dar uma de criança mimada e teimosa.

-Onde ficarei? – Perguntei me colocando de pé também. Charlie se virou para mim pensativo

-Pode ficar em nossa casa – Esme se manifestou – Se os lobisomens tentarem rastreá-la pelo cheiro, terá que enfrentar sete vampiros sanguinários. – Ela acrescentou passando o braço no meu ombro – Você também é muito bem vindo general

Charlie encarou Carlisle procurando aprovação e o mesmo acenou com a cabeça

-Algo contra Bella? – Ele perguntou e antes que eu falasse Alice disse animadamente

-Ela não tem nada contra, na verdade tem _tudo_ a favor. – Eu a olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada

-Só há um problema – Esme disse – Há apenas um quarto de hospede, então um dos dois terá que dormi no quarto de Edward

-Por que sempre ofereceu meu quarto para os hospedes? – Ele perguntou

-Querido, você sabe como é quarto de casal – Ela respondeu sem olhá-lo

-Bella dormiu no quarto de Edward essa noite – Rose falou e Charlie me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada, devia estar se perguntando por que eu dormi no quarto de Edward sendo que havia um quarto sobrando...

-Espera ai – Eu disse – Por que me colocaram no quarto de Edward se havia um quarto de hospede? – Estreitei os olhos para Rose

-Havia um quarto?- Rose perguntou parecendo espantada e Esme franziu o cenho para ela, mas não falou nada.

-Então, Bella dormirá no quarto de Edward – Alice cortou o assunto – E Edward...- Ela se virou para o irmão – Ele se vira- Ela completou fazendo um gesto coma mão

-Seu amor fraterno é uma coisa comovente – Ele respondeu secamente e Alice sorriu docemente

-Bom, vamos passar em casa e pegar nossas coisas – Charlie disse para mim.

-Eu do carona aos dois – Edward disse e Charlie concordou

-Nos vemos depois – Rose disse quando atravessamos a porta

-Cadê seu carro pai? – Perguntei curiosa

- Digamos que ele foi para o carro velho – Eu ergui minha sobrancelha e Edward espremeu os lábios controlando a risada

-Como assim?- Insisti

-Eu bati o carro – Eu o olhei atentamente, mas não havia um arranham em Charlie – Na verdade atacaram o carro.

-Um _Kanaima_ – Edward disse – Nunca vi um pessoalmente

-Um o que? – Eu perguntei confusa

-São transfiguradores, Bella. Só que viram onça – Charlie me explicou

Eu acenei com a cabeça e não disse mais nada, era demais para minha cabeça. Lutei com Jake, torturei um lobisomem, descobri que um grupo de lobisomens está atrás de mim como vingança contra meu pai e para completar meu pai teve o carro atacado por "Kanaima"

**Edward P.O.V**

No caminho só ouve conversa entre mim e Charlie. O general era um bom homem apesar de tudo e foi fácil conversa com ele, o problema era os pensamentos nada sutis, que ele tinha ocasionalmente, sobre o fato de Bella dormindo no meu quarto

-Edward pode responder minha pergunta? – Charlie perguntou inocentemente, ou o mais inocente que um homem possa ser.

-Não aconteceu nada, por algum motivo minha irmã fez isso – Respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

"_Vou fingir que acredito"_ Eu o olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada _"O que foi? Posso não ter duzentos anos de idade, mas não só estúpido" _Eu ia argumenta, porém, percebi que era um caso perdido.

Até o pai da Bella, pensa que... Será que não existe ninguém inocente de verdade no mundo com idade acima de 13 anos?

Passamos na casa dos Swans e logo estávamos em minha casa. Emmett e Jasper estavam na frente da casa conversando sobre o jogo que tinham acabado de ver. Alice veio dançando em nossa direção enquanto Rose desfilava logo atrás

-É tão emocionante! – Alice exclamou feliz - Sendo o alvo de perseguição!! Deve estar completamente excitada

-Não definiria bem assim – Bella respondeu com uma expressão engraçada

-Ela só esta animada por que odeia os lobisomens e o fato de esta sendo perseguida por eles significa que Alice vai poder matar em alguns deles – Rose disse a Bella em tom divertido

-Isso tem haver com o fato de não poder ver o futuro deles? – Bella perguntou para Alice que fechou a cara, estreitou os olhos e deu um rosnado baixo.

-Eu _odeio_ isso – Alice resmungou raivosa

Charlie olhou para Alice a analisando e depois deu um sorriso de leve _"Essa daí vai ser ótima para enfrentá-los quando os acharmos"_

-Ela o mataria se não a chamar para a "festa" – Eu comentei

-Festa? Que festa? – Esme disse aparecendo ao nosso lado

-Nada não, mãe – Falei á Esme, em resposta ela segurou suavemente no meu braço e começou a queima-lo enquanto matinha o sorriso doce no rosto

"_Você vai me falar mais tarde" _Ela ordenou por pensamento e eu acenei forçando um sorriso. Como a regeneração dos vampiros é extremamente rápida não se via as marcas da queimadura depois que ela retirou a mão.

Minha mãe é extremamente amorosa, mas tem um peculiar jeito de ser. Foi seu jeito um tanto rebelde que fisgou Carlisle. A historia dos dois começou com ódio mortal e terminou com eles tendo cinco filhos vampiros adotivos

-Vamos todos entrar – Carlisle anunciou com um sorriso de anfitrião – Bella vai dormi no quarto de Edward e Charlie no de hospede, estou correto? – Ele perguntou para os dois

Bella cruzou os braços sem expressão e Charlie controlou o sorrisinho em sua face.

-Está correto Carlisle

-Vamos nos diverti tanto, Bella! – Alice disse a arrastando para a mansão com Rose as seguindo praticamente saltitando, estranho.

-Alice! Não se esqueça que a Bella tem que dormi!!!- Esme gritou, entrando atrás das três na casa.

Havia lido todos os planos que Alice e Rose resolveram fazer com Bella hoje, algo parecido com noite de garotas. E por tudo que vi acho que devia sentir um pouco de pena de Bella....

- Que tal irmos a garagem de carros? Tenho a impressão que é mais seguro ficar longe delas - Carlisle disse olhando para a casa

-Vamos sim – Jasper disse – Charlie você vai conhecer nossa pequena coleção de carros

-A maioria tem modificações de minha Rose- Emmett falou em tom de orgulho

-E queremos saber como está tudo com os Volturis, Edward – Carlisle me falou enquanto se dirigia a nossa garagem.

Enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a garagem Charlie pensou _"Está tudo calmo, calmo demais"_

Ele estava certo, os lobisomens estavam calmos demais. Normalmente essas criaturas são selvagens e quando agem não são muito discretos, se não fosse a brisa que passou naquela hora, jamais teria sentido o cheiro dele.

Não tenho o dom de Alice, mas tenho um pressentimento de que por trás da calmaria existe uma tempestade...

* * *

**N/a: Não diga nada! Eu sei que devia falar do capitulo mas antes eu preciso fazer algo:**

**-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ufa! Eu acabei de ver o trailer de Eclipse *------*, eu ja disse que acho que esse deve ser o melhor filme da saga? Eu to no estado O-M-G da coisa ainda, eu quero junho aqui e _agora_! Eu quase tive um treco, teve o exercito, os Cullen, Edward X Jacob, os lobos detonando os recem nascido *----*. Eu engoli tudo até as perucas. Eu não entendo como fizeram uma peruca boa para Rosalie (milagre) e para Victoria... =/**

**Mas, então, o que acharam? Enloqueceram ai?**

**Agora vamos ao capitulo, teve mais uma_ aula de luta_ (vamos usar esse termo). Bella judiou um pouco de Jake, mas acho que a primeira luta ainda foi a melhor, porém essa foi mais longa. Temos o reparecimento de Charlie Swan,o general que vai acabar com a raça dos filhos da lua (os lobinhos tão tudo fudido pessoal :B)  
**

**Aqui temos a entrada de lobisomens de verdade *--*. O primeiro conflito, ele abre porta para um grande momento "WTF?!" hehehe. Tambem temos uma tortura aqui, olha,sinceramente acho que essa tortura foi realmente gentil, por que para escrever a cena eu pesquisei sobre torturas e tem coisas realmente fortes, tortura das antigas com aquele objetos que arrepiam só de olhar e as atuais que são realmente crueis. Eu acho que não fiz a tortura ser tão forte assim.**

**E temos a entrada de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, que tambem tem uma historia. Sentiram o amor de Esme? Carlisle ficou meio apagado, sei lá, mas ele terá mais brilho na historia. **

**Por conta dos lobisomens havera pancadaria *-------*. Eu tava aqui tagarelando com meus botões, e resolvi pergunta:Quem contraquem vocês querem que eu escreva? Tipo BellaX Edward, RoseXAlice,AliceXEmmett, JasperXBella,EsmeXBella,RoseXEdward ou que qualquer coisa do genero. Falem e eu vou escrever os que mais forem pedidos**

**Outra questão importante é os vampiros daqui, todos concordaram com eles não brilhando no sol. Mas teve alguns que não gostaram da coisa de presas, mas esse vão ter que me desculpar por que foi maior a quantidade de pessoas que aceitaram a ideia. Ha essa pessoas: não se desesperem! Uma presa aqui ou outra ali não muda muita coisa, isso na verdae facilita a leitura, fica mais assutador e melhor de descrever ;D. E tem mais é aquele tipo de presa que paarece e desaparece, tipo quando eles ficarem furiosos e rosnarem alto e ai abrem a boca e mostram aquelas presas, saco?  
**

**E Charlie? Deve ou não ser vampiro? Tive algumas resposta negativas e outras positivas, obteve mais positiva, pessoal! Mas isso ainda não foi decidido (na verdade na minha cabeça seria otimo que ele se transformasse, assim eu podia seguir a historia com o rumo que iaginei mas osso muito bem seguir sem ele vampiro), então continuem madando sua opinião, e me expliquem o por que de sua resposta**

**Agora vamos aos _adoraveis_ reviews:**

**Lilith Potter Malfoy** : Sua teoria sobre as presas é interessante! Prefere os vampiros a moda antiga, né? Gostou da luta? Bella desceu o cacete no Jake. A reação de Tanya vai aparecer no proximo capitulo, ja está tudo planejado na minha cabeça. Então, você gostou da luta de JakeXBella... Tenho a impressão que vc, comoeu, vai amar Eclipse *---*. E sorbe a pergunta é que vc disse assim: _(Sendo cada vez mais poética em suas explicações e aumentando seu vocabulário XD)_, ai eu fiquei confusa sobre quem vc se referia, era a mim ou vc? A pergunta que ta me azucrinando: Gostou desse capitulo?

**julia. miranda**: Juju (estou intercalando osapelidos,ainda vou arranjar outro ;D). As presas é daquelas que aparece e desaparece, senão como vão se passar por humanos. Acho que essas lutinhas violentas e tals é o que fazem dar mais graça a historia, um monte de gente adorou Bella surrando Jake a alguns capitulos atrás. Os volturis voltaram, não agora mas eles vão voltar. Eu não quero que vc tenha um ataque cardiaco! Só uns gritinhos histericos e um ataque de nervos, ta otimo! O capitulo suspresa veio assim tão rapido por que eu tava inspirada, sabe? Ai me veio todo o capitulo naturalmente e muito rapido, é claro que as reviews ajudaram e muito ;D. O que tem o fato depsiquiatra? Eu não estou tentando enlouquecer as pessoas aqui para ter clientes futuramente! *cara indignada* Estou ultrajada por pensar isso de minha pessoa =O. Você vai ficar na curiosidade, benhê. O rosto de Tanya será escrito no proximo capitulo auahsuahs'. Que bom que meuscapitulos te animam *-*, um amor de detetive terá postes em breve, só que eu tenho que ter tempo. O coitados, vc não foi a unica a pensar neles sendo churrasquinho. Desculpe não ter rolado nada entre Edward e Bella, mas vc pode ver que existe uma faisca ali e é com uma faisca que começa o fogo;D. E pode deixar que eu aposto na ideia, mas depende do pessoal. E ai? O capitulo ficou legal? Ta aceitavel?

**cla. cullen**: Graças a Deus você lembrou de mandar o review *---*. Obrigada pela confiança em minhas ideias. Eu não liguei muito para essa parte de twilight, estava concentrada em Edward beijar Bella e ela não desmaiar UAHSUAHSUASUAHSU'. E ai quero sua opinião sobre... Tudo!

**IsabellaPC** : Dona IsabellaPC! Achou que ia esqueçer de vc, né? Eu lembro de vc comentando no primeiro capitulo =P. Ja vi que vc adorou a coisa dos vamipiros ter presas, jaaté pensando nele com Bella *pensamentos sujo*, vai rolar mais momentos beward *--*, eles vão aparecer eu juro! Gostou do capitulo?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Eu tenho um coração! Sim, a gente se contenta com o que tem... Infelizmente, né? Entao foi tudo ponto de vista de Edward, o que achou. Por que não ter Charlie como vampiro? Ser for por ser velho, lembre que Bella nasceu quando ele tinha 18 para 19 anos ( lembra que nos livros eles tiveram Bella cedo?). O rosto de Tanya será descrito no proximo capitulo ;D, quando vc falou da cosquinha eu pensei "É melhor correr". Tava achando que ia ter selinho é? Principalmente quando ela fala _"ele me agarrou e jogou na cama" _juro que quando escrebi nessa parte eu pensei em escrever ele a atacando com um beijo faminto, mas.... I'm bad muhahahahha! *risada do mal cafona*. Sobre as presas,por favor não abandone a fic! A escolha foi de todos os leitores e infelizmente eu não posso agradar a todos :/, como eu disse as presas não vão fazer muita diferença na historia. Eu só perguntei por que eu não sei bem como descrever a aparencia vampirica e na duvida perguntei ao povo!. Eu ri alto sobre o que falou de "cretino". Uma das minhas principais caracteristicas é mue humor sarcastico e malicioso hihihi, minhas amigas dizem que eu sou a mais pervertida entre nós. Então minha adorevel, odiadora de presas e sanguinaria leitora, o que achou do capitulo? Ta no seu agrado? Minha one shot vai ser postada ou amanhã ou domingo ;D

**Regina Swan Cullen** : Sobre Charlie ainda não sei extamente o que vou fazer, o to esperando as opiniões, sabe? Eu sei que seu sentido de juntar era esse, mas o juntar que coloquei no capitulo passado foi agradeveu? Por que aquilo foi um começo de intimidade. Acho que todo mundo ia amar estar do lado de Tanya e ver seu rosto, no proximo captulo vc vai ler essa cena. Tipo a cosia da bruxa não é apenas os Cullen temos os principais Volturi, sabe? Mas é claro que não é todo o clã. Que bom que amou o capitulo surpresa =D! E esse esta em seu agrado?

**Nathalia Anring** : Nath, que bom que gostou. Eles teram presas como eu já expliquei. Agora está tudo explicado sobre Putanya, foi só que muita gente aqui falou o nome e eu fiquei com a ulga atrás da orelha, sabe? Beward *---*, adorei escrever o capitulo, talvez tenha no proximo capitulo, ainda não sei... Que bo que gostou da briga eu ri alto enquanto escrevia, minha irmã me olhou como se eu fosse de outro planeta. Que bom que gostou do gostinho de romance do capitulo, nesse não temmuito, mas se vc presta ateção tem algumas partes dando indicios ;D. No proximo capitulo teremos o rosto de (pu)tanya descrito. Gostou do capitulo?

**Dada Cullen** : É otimo que esteja adorando *---*. Fiquei meio nervosa quando comecei a postar,mas o pessoal gostou da historia, então eu só tenho que ficar agradecida. Tanya pode ficar invisivel ;D. Sim, foi muito bem feito! A Tanya daqui foi meio burra ao fazer o que fez e está pagando por isso. Bjim, e o capitulo ta bom?

**Liih Cullen Granger ****Weasley** : Fala aê, Lih! Obrigada pelos elogios, estou honrada. Na verdade eu nem tinha parado para pensar que eu fiz um universo alternativo =P, mas eu tenho umalogica: Eu escrevo um romance com todos humanos,uma comedia com eles sendo humanos, uma comedia como sendo vampiros, uma one bonitinha, um romance sendo vampiros e sendo que os vampiros eram bons. Ai eu tava vendo Garota Infernal e começei a imginar tudo, e pensei _"Por que não fazer uma Bella literalmente demoniaca? E os Cullen sendo vampiros sanguinarios?"_ e dai surgiu _Bloody Lips_ =D. Então to curiosa, o caitulo está passavel?

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus maravilhosos leitores *-------***

**Um sincero obrigado á **AgnesCullen, Carola Hale, Dada Cullen **e **IsabellaPC **por adda fic aos favoritos**

**E tambem fico grata á** Hithi, SofiaCullen22 **e** Sophiatt

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews melhor! Eu postarei na sexta como sempre se vcs continuarem nesse ritmo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, amados leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo tem eles voltam ao colegio... Como um fim de semana pode durar tantos capitulos O.o?**_


	12. Conversas

**Capitulo 12**

**Emmett P.O.V**

_Horas depois..._

Estamos Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e eu no escritório, enquanto as meninas torturam a Bella e Charlie está roncando no quarto de hospedes.

Eu estou esparramado no sofá, enquanto Jasper está sentado no chão, Esme está sentada na mesa, Carlisle está sentado na cadeira do poderoso chefão atrás da mesa, e Edward está na maior folga sentado na cadeira com os pés apoiados na mesa.

-Então, ela é imune a todos os nossos dons? – Carlisle perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Todos. – Jasper respondeu – Seu escudo pode ser tanto mental, quanto físico.

-Mas ela não protegia o lobisomem na câmera de tortura? Como pude queimá-lo? – Esme perguntou

-Ela apenas o protegia mentalmente –Edward respondeu – Me colocou no mesmo escudo que ele, por isso podia ouvi-lo, mas a sala ficou totalmente silenciosa, no sentido mental, foi uma sensação estranha depois de anos ouvindo os pensamentos das pessoas.

-Finalmente poderemos ter alguma privacidade – Eu comentei, e todos menos Edward, me lançaram um sorriso divertido.

-A pergunta qeu não quer calar é: O que _exatamente_ é Bella? – Carlisle perguntou

-Ela é, na falta de melhor palavra, um demônio – Edward respondeu – Mas só que ela não é um literalmente.

-Ainda não entendi – Esme falou com um sorriso sem graça

-Ela foi mordida por um demônio, o veneno dele transformou o corpo dela no de um demônio, mas não há nenhum demônio realmente vivendo em seu corpo – Respondi impaciente.

"_Custa ser direto, Ed?"_ Ele me olhou mal humorado

-Ela é imune ate ao seu dom, Jasper? – Carlisle perguntou curioso – Seu dom não é propriamente mental...

-Sim, na maior do tempo posso senti suas emoções, mas ela capaz de travar meu dom também – Jasper respondeu.

-Alguém que não queremos como inimiga- Carlisle observou- Outra coisa, ela é uma Volturi?

-Não – Edward disse – Apenas é filha de um membro

Carlisle acenou pensativamente

-Como não perceberam que ela não é uma humana normal? – Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas

-Edward há viu antes de qualquer um de nós – Eu disse – Se a culpa é de alguém, por não termos descoberto antes, esse alguém é o Edward.

"_Se fudeo, Edward!"_ Exclamei mentalmente.

Carlisle se virou para Edward com as sobrancelhas quase saltando da testa

-Logo você? – Ele parecia genuinamente incrédulo

-Eu não ouvi os pensamentos dela – Edward respondeu dando de ombros

-Mas você provavelmente não ouviu os pensamentos dela quando há viu pela primeira vez. Não juntou as peças? – Carlisle continuou questionando

-Bom, eu estava distraído com o fato de alguém conseguir me bloquear – Edward respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

-Que desculpa esfarrapada, Edward! – Eu disse – Admita que ela dobrou você como fez com o resto de nós

Edward espremeu os lábios e me lançou um olhar mortal. Que foi? Eu falo mesmo.

-Emmett, não provoque Edward. Ele errou, mas não precisa humilhá-lo por isso – Carlisle disse em tom calmo, mas sentimos seu tom de ordem ali.

-Então, vocês entenderam toda a historia? – Jasper perguntou acalmando a atmosfera.

-Entendemos sim, Jasper- Carlisle respondeu

-Antes que eu me esqueça, vamos treinar amanhã depois da "aula" de vocês – Esme disse – Colocar vocês em forma, sabe?

-Como se tivéssemos saindo – Edward disse em tom divertido

-Mas não vamos perde chance de nos exibir, meus caros - Ela com seu sorriso travesso

-Jamais perderíamos essa chance – Respondi em tom entusiasmado

-Bom, eu vou acompanhar as coisas com Charlie, então chegarei mais tarde – Carlisle disse á esposa.

-Tudo bem, eu bato neles por você, meu bem – Ela disse sorrindo docemente para Carlisle, mamãe era uma vampira _adorável._

-Já explicaram tudo há eles? – Alice perguntou, enquanto entrava no escritório com Rose logo atrás.

Imediatamente me levantei e cedi o sofá as duas, meu cavalheirismo nunca morreria, não importa o quão brincalhão eu seja.

Jasper aproveitou e se sentou no sofá conosco.

-Sim, Alice nós entendemos. Mas estou curioso como ela te driblou por tantos meses? – Carlisle perguntou curioso

-As aulas que dá a Jacob eu jamais vi, por que não posso ver o futuro dos transfiguradores. E ela é um tanto impulsiva, mas no resto do tempo eu consigo ver perfeitamente sei futuro – Alice respondeu rapidamente

Carlisle acena com a cabeça

-Algo mais que queiram me contar? – Ele perguntou

-Eles brigaram _de novo_ – Edward nos dedurou. Estreitei os olhos para o sorriso maligno dele

-O mesmo motivo? – Carlisle perguntou olhando para o teto

Nós quatro acenamos com a cabeça sorrindo amarelo

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: - Carlisle disse em seu tom de comando – Emmett e Rose ficam com o leste, Alice e Jasper com o oeste. Se algum dos casais desrespeitarem a ordem, eu os obrigarei a fazer o desejo do outro casal. Ou seja, se Emmett e Rose forem para o oeste, estarão sujeitos a cumprir tudo o que Alice e Jasper querem por um mês, entendido?

Nos entre olhamos e acenamos com a cabeça, sabíamos que Carlisle era capaz de fazer isso graças a seu dom.

-Se isso é tudo, eu vou com Esme para o **sul** – Ele grifou "sul" para mostrar não poderíamos nem pensar em chegar perto de lá, senão era nosso fim. Carlisle parecia bonzinho, mas era extremamente esperto. O cabelo loiro era só para enganar.

Me lembro da vez em que um vampiro deu em cima de Esme descaradamente... Até hoje não sabemos o que aconteceu ao certo com ele

**Edward P.O.V**

Depois que Carlisle deu a "ordem", ele se retirou com a esposa pela janela.

-Edward, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa – Alice disse empolgada.

-O que...? – Eu comecei pergunta, mas a baixinha me cortou.

-Só veja! - Então, eu comecei a ler a mente dela

_Tanya estava sentada na frente de sua penteadeira, olhando suas unhas vermelhas com tédio, enquanto esperava atenderem ao telefone._

_Depois do quinto toque ela revirou os olhos_

_-Isso não é hora para fazer doce, Edward – Ela para si mesma em tom de tédio_

_Ela se inclinou para o espelho para ver seu, enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos loiros avermelhadas, atenderam ao telefone:_

_-Alo? – Uma voz feminina e ofegante atendeu (Bella) e Tanya congelou – Alo?_

_A boca de Tanya se abriu lentamente, ela começava a fazer uma careta indignada._

_Foi nesse momento que se ouviu o som de beijos no outro lado da linha e Tanya afastou o telefone do ouvido e o olhou com os olhos extremamente negros_

-_O que é isso, meu bem? Isso lá é hora para atender o celular? – Se ouviu minha voz, e Tanya estreitou os olhos e começou a tremer de raiva_

_-Mas é o seu celular pode ser importante – A voz de Bella respondeu em tom manhoso e essa foi gota d'agua para Tanya._

_Ela esmagou o celular na sua mão na mesma hora e rosnou alto, então, jogou com o celular com toda a força na parede. Só faltava sair fumaça pelo nariz dela e ficar vermelha, por que ela estava muito possessa._

Quando a visão se apagou, eu comecei a gargalha. Tenho certeza de que se Tanya fosse capaz de ficar vermelha, ela teria ficado, parecia o demônio em pessoa!

-Alice, essa foi uma das coisas mais hilárias que eu vi no ultimo tempos – Eu respondi por entre as gargalhada.

-O que? O que você mostrou anã de quintal? – Emmett perguntou curioso

-A reação de Tanya quando Bella atendeu o celular de Edward – Ela riu imaginando as narinas de Tanya se abrindo enquanto a mesma começou a tremer. Então, ela contou detalhadamente a visão

Não deu outra e todos começaram a rir. Quem sabe assim Tanya percebe que não tem saída a não ser desistir de mim?

**Bella P.O.V**

Sai do banheiro e fui direto para a cama de _Edward_. Eu ainda não acredito que vou ter que dormi aqui, mas segundo Esme o quarto dos "casais" é _assustador e deplorável._

Na cama eu peguei meu celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem:

_Bonne nuit_

Sorri ao ler e ver quem mandou, rapidamente digitei uma mensagem de volta:

_Pour vous aussi_

Coloquei o celular na cabeceira e me virei procurando uma posição confortável. Comecei a me lembrar de onde eu aprendi francês... Minha mãe.

Renné queria que eu fosse que nem ela na escola, ou seja, popular, mas eu não peguei seus genes. Sempre fui à tímida e normal demais, então tudo mudou. Fiz amizade com quem não devia, e essas amizades me levaram a Irina e a tudo que eu sou hoje em dia. Por um lado eu agradeço, por outro tudo o que eu queria era voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente.

Suspirei alto, minha mãe e eu sempre tivemos uma relação muito boa. O fato de não nos falarmos muito hoje em dia é culpa minha, sempre soube disso. Eu a afastei, primeiro foi por que comecei a virar uma estúpida adolescente que se acha a injustiçada.

Lembro que na época que apesar de sempre reclamar com Renné, eu ainda cuidava da casa enquanto ela dizia que não precisava. Eu era idiota ao ponto de reclamar de algo que fazia por livre e espontânea vontade!

Então, ela se casou e começou a reconstruir sua vida. Vida na qual, eu sentia que não poderia fazer parte, não só por que ela esta com um novo amor e sua filha atrapalhava tudo, mas por que eu havia acabado de virar um "demônio". E se ela percebesse minha mudança? Como eu explicaria? Na época me sentia um monstro, estava começando a me acostumando com idéia...

Caindo na realidade dura e fria.

Demorei um tempo para entender que eu não era um monstro, não fazia mal a ninguém por diversão, tudo que fazia era me alimentar. Mas quando cheguei a essa resolução, já morava com Charlie e nos dávamos bem, por que ambos não gostavam de se comunicar muito. Me sentia confortável aqui apesar de atrair a atenção dos garotos do colégio.

No fim minha relação com Renné não passa de uma relação de mãe e filha a distancia. Sim, eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas não posso negar que se Renné não tivesse me forçado a fazer certas amizades, provavelmente estaria em _Phoenix_ vivendo um dilema interno do que fazer para o jantar. É... Eu realmente não mudaria nada na minha vida. Suspirei alto e me virei na cama para dormi, aquilo não era hora para lembrar dos meus dilemas internos e da minha futilidade... Na manhã seguinte acordei com Edward sentado na cama lendo um livro tranquilamente -O que está lendo? – Perguntei curiosa e sonolenta -Bom dia para você também – Ele respondeu sem levantar os olhos, enquanto mostrava a capa do livro _"Os homens que não amavam as mulheres"_

-Titulo interessante – Comentei enquanto me sentava na cama

-A historia é ainda melhor – Edward respondeu, então suspirou e fechou o livro – Já vou, Alice.

Eu olhei para ele confusa, mas Edward ignorou meu olhar e se dirigiu para a porta. Alice entrou saltitante no quarto e me olhou com os olhos brilhando, reprimi o gemido, já não bastava ontem?

-Vamos nos vestir! Finalmente você vai usar algo que **eu** escolhi – Eu a olhei desconfiada – Não. Nem pense nisso. Não vai funcionar.

Estreitei meus olhos e espremi minha boca

-Eu já tenho roupa para escola, sinto muito – Eu disse indiferente

-Não, você não tem – Ela respondeu sorrindo e no andar de baixo ouvi risadas baixas, imediatamente eu isolei o som do quarto, mas não coloquei a barreira mental.

-Como assim? – Eu a olhei séria, sabia por fontes pouco confiáveis (Emmett e Edward) que Alice não tinha limites

-Digamos que elas viraram a ultima moda para os mendigos de Port Angels – Ela respondeu de supetão, olhando para o teto

-_O que?_ – Disse enquanto estreitava os olhos

-Você sabe. Humanos ficam felizes quando a roupa os aquece bem, e as suas eram grandes e bem quentes – Ela continuou – Vamos lá! A senhorita já entendeu! – Acrescentou sorrindo

Eu abri a boca indignada

-Você pegou as minhas coisas e deu para as pessoas... – Eu parei tentando assimilar a palavra final da frase –... Por _caridade_?

Ela me olhou e começou a rir

-Eu normalmente dou as roupas aos mendigos, não gosto de repeti-las – Ela respondeu entre as risadas

-Ok... – Eu disse acenando – Mas você mexeu nas minhas coisas – Observei

Alice deu de ombros, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

-Como eu não acordei? – Perguntei a mim mesma, incrédula.

-Edward sabe cantar musica de nina como ninguém – Ela respondeu – Agora chega de conversa! Vamos colocar uma roupa – Alice acrescentou me puxando pela mão

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella olhava para frente impassível, enquanto Alice tentava a todo custo falar com ela.

-Vamos lá, Bella. Não é o fim do mundo – Alice disse

Bella olhava para frente a ignorando, ela havia sido obrigada a usar as roupas que Alice escolherá, pois todas as suas roupas sumiram.

-Quer saber? Por que faz tanta questão de usar aquelas roupas? – Alice perguntou impaciente – Eu sei que seu gosto para roupas é melhor que isso, vi as roupas que você usa fora da escola.

Bella finalmente resolveu acabar com seu voto de silencio e se virou

-Por que no meu primeiro dia fui com essas roupas que você tanto odeia e chamei mais atenção do que queria – Todos ergueram a sobrancelhas, uma pessoa como Bella deveria amar atenção. Demônios adoravam ser venerados,ela devia sentir essa necessidade, certo? – Eu já fui popular e não gostei. Quando me mudei quis passar despercebida, então me toquei que com minha nova aparência isso seria impossível.

-Por isso se apagou – Rose concluiu e Bella acenou com a cabeça

-Além do mais com eu mostrando praticamente nada do meu corpo já faz o ser humano fazer idiotice, imagine se pareço nesses trajes? – Ela acrescentou

-Do que está falando? – Eu perguntei quando estacionava, ela passou os olhos por todos nós, então se virou e saiu do carro

-Bella... O que houve com James? – Alice perguntou saindo do carro e a segurando pelo braço

-Como? – Bella perguntou a olhando com atenção

As duas ficaram se encarando, enquanto o resto de nós se aproximava.

-Bella – Victoria gritou ao longe e todos nós mudamos nossa expressão, fazendo parecer que conversávamos sobre banalidades.

-Sim – Bella se virou sorrindo

-Você viu James? – Ela perguntou sondei seus pensamentos e captei uma lembrança

_-Deus! Esse trabalho de historia foi um saco! – Mike disse entrando no carro_

_-Nem me fale – Laurent respondeu_

_-Que tal comemorar que ele finalmente acabou? – Victoria disse sorrindo com a idéia de beber um pouco_

_-Vicky, você sempre tem as melhores idéia – Os dois concordaram entrando no carro._

_-Não vem, James?- Ela perguntou olhando para o loiro que olhava para escola pensativamente, ele olho para ela e começou a sorri maliciosamente._

_-Não, eu vou estar ocupado com __**Bella **__- Ele respondeu._

_-Fala serio!- Mike disse mal humorado – Bella?_

_-O que fazer se eu sou irresistível? – James se gabou_

_-Ele é o cara – Laurent comentou sorrindo – Meu ídolo_

_Victoria revirou os olhos não acreditava que Bella só estava fazendo um joguinho com James, ela ainda tinha esperança que as mulheres não fossem tão cegas._

_-Bom, gente vamos deixar James sonhar que pegou a Bella, e vamos se felizes em alguma boate – Ela falou subindo no carro e dando fim ao papo_

_-Ciúme, Vicky? – James perguntou malicioso_

_-Eu já sou vacinada – Ela respondeu enquanto o carro saia do estacionamento_

_Antes de virar na entrada do estacionamento, Victoria se virou e viu James entrando no prédio 1_

Lembro que Bella tinha que falar com a professora na sexta feira, e James sabia disso. Ou ele resolveu ataca-la, ou eles combinaram de se encontrar, o que é pouco provável já que os pensamentos de James não apontaram nada disso quando ele foi falar com Bella

-Por que pergunta isso? – Bella perguntou parecendo confusa

-Ele disse que ia encontrar com você aqui no colégio na sexta á tarde

-Deve haver algum engano – Os pensamento de Victoria imediatamente se alertaram, ela percebeu que algo não batia – Eu não me encontrei com James

"_Ela está mentindo?"_ Victoria se questionou olhando Bella com atenção.

-Não estava aqui depois da escola na sexta? – Ela perguntou

-Bom, eu estava sim – _"Então ela esta mentindo descaradamente"_ Victoria constatou – Eu estava conversando com a professora Nicole sobre a arrecadação de dinheiro para a formatura.

-Mas James disse que se encontraria com você – Victoria afirmou

-Sinto muito, James não veio falar comigo. Conversa com a professora foi rápida, então resolvi passar na biblioteca e sai daqui as quatro e pouco.

-Não podem ter se desencontrado? – Victoria perguntou

-Talvez, foi ele quem me deu o recado que a professora queria falar comigo. Inclusive Edward estava lá quando ele me deu o recado – Ela disse apontando para mim e Victoria me olhou procurando confirmação e eu acenei com a cabeça

"_O que exatamente está acontecendo?"_ Ela perguntou, enquanto sorria amarelo e acenava com a cabeça.

-Bom, obrigada de qualquer maneira.

-Victoria – Bella chamou para sendo preocupada – Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode falar, ok?

Victoria deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. Assim que se virou Bella desfez a cara de boazinha e levantou a sobrancelha com a expressão meio calculista e meio pensativa

-O que aprontou? – Rose perguntou analisando a expressão de Bella

-Quem aprontou foi James- Ela respondeu – Mas já deviam ter o encontrado – Ela respondeu com a expressão distante

-O matou?- Alice perguntou

-O deixei para morrer – Bella corrigiu

-Então ele te atacou aquele dia? – Alice perguntou em sua mente vi a discussão que houve sobre a visão de Alice

Bella acenou indiferente e Alice disse em tom convencido

-Eu disse que a visão aconteceu!

-Ele tentou estupra-la e você o deixou para morrer – Rose constatou

-Por que você não viu que ele tinha decidido me estuprar quando veio falar na sexta? – Bella me perguntou quando percebeu que eu não sabia de nada.

-Ele decidiu isso quando terminou um trabalho de historia com os amigos – Eu respondi. A memória de Victoria claramente mostrava isso.

-Onde o deixou? – Jasper perguntou

-Aqui – Ela respondeu e todos a olharam incrédulos. Tudo que não queríamos era chamar atenção e ela... – Eu não me alimentei dele. Não faz sentido não terem o encontrado.

-Só não o encontraram, Bella – Emmett respondeu dando de ombros.

-Não – Ela respondeu – Eu ouvi alguém se aproximar da sala e sai pela janela. Seja lá quem for deve ter ouvido o barulho, além do mais vi um carro estacionado de mal jeito

-Devem estar encobrindo tudo, é normal. Não querem escândalo, a cidade é pequena e saber que tem um assassino a solta apenas causaria pânico – Jasper disse em tom inteligente

-Deve ser isso – Bella disse dando de ombros – Eu já vou indo para a aula. – Ela disse se virando

-Espere ai, mocinha – Alice falou a segurando pelo braço – Você tem um bando de lobisomem atrás de você, não acha que te deixaríamos sozinha, né?

-Sei me defender - Ela respondeu inexpressiva

-Sabemos disso – Me manifestei – Mas não queremos uma briga aqui, então andaremos com você.

-Por quê?

-Por que, obviamente, eles estarão te espionando e não te atacaram aqui se nos ver ao seu lado – Emmett respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, na verdade era a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Digo por que querem evitar briga? Não seria uma forma de acabar com o conflito? – Ela perguntou

-Não em plena luz do dia e, acredite, eles fariam em plena luz do dia. Além do mais queremos isso longe da cidade e eles podem muito bem te seqüestrar. Você é forte – Eu disse me lembrando dela arremessando Jake na arvore- Mas não tanto

Ela cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábios, Bella olhou para o chão parecendo concentrada em algo.

**Bella P.O.V**

Estiquei meu escudo até duas quadras de distancia da escola, uma coisa interessante no meu escudo é que posso "sentir" suas mentes quando protejo as pessoas mentalmente, e ontem eu senti a mente do lobisomem, por isso poderia identificar a mente deles.

Fui esticando lentamente sentido cada mente e procurando, até achar o que procurava. Suas mentes pareciam... Fogo, na falta de melhor definição, haviam três, estavam parados.

Voltei meu escudo para mim com tudo

-Tem razão – Respondi olhando para eles

Eles me olharam atentos

"_Três. Consegue ouvi-los?"_ Perguntei baixando meu escudo mental, Edward me olhou espantado por meio segundo e então se recompôs.

-Então, cada um de vez me acompanhará entre as aulas? – Perguntei para os vampiros

-Basicamente – Jasper respondeu – Assim não haverá chance de conflitos na frente de todos

Eu acenei e Edward deu sinal positivo com a cabeça para mim.

-Vamos entrar – Ele disse me segurando pelo braço e arrastando para o colegio

Quando entramos no colégio ele se virou para mim e mexeu a boca sem fazer som

"Como?"

"_Posso senti-los no meu escudo"_

Ele parou e se concentrou de novo

-Eles foram embora – Ele constatou - Seus pensamentos eram banais, se concentravam e nos observa, são treinados. Mas deixaram transparecer um pouco de raiva

-Mas eles sabem que vocês estão aqui? – Eu perguntei

-Pensávamos que não – Emmett respondeu se intrometendo – Havia mais alguém com nosso lobisomem

-Não sabiam de nós – Edward respondeu – Eles iam pega-la agora

-Viu como somos úteis? – Rose perguntou sorrindo arrogante

-Quantos eram? – Jasper perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto ele se afastava com Alice e Emmett para sua aula.

-Três – Respondeu em tom baixo

-Não fique perto da janela – Edward aconselhou se dirigindo para sala

-Vamos? – Rose perguntou enquanto me arrastava para a sala

E foi assim durante a amanhã toda, quando não havia alguma aula em comum com algum Cullen, um deles apareciam casualmente no corredor e conversavam comigo. Não pude deixar de notar que todos me olhavam dos pés a cabeça com a boca aberta, me senti levemente desconfortável, afinal nunca gostei de atenção.

Na hora do almoço fui abordada por Ângela

-Bella, o que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça, pude sentir um pouco de inveja em sua voz, uma coisa inevitável.

-Alice Cullen – Suspirei e Ângela me olhou questionando – Digamos que ela não sabe o significado de "não"

-Eu não sabia que a relação de vocês era tão intima – Ângela comentou, afinal eu e os Cullen não passávamos de mero conhecidos que se falavam como colegas.

-Nossos pais se conheceram no trabalho, então... – Eu respondi

-Oh sim – Ela disse em sinal de entendimento

-Angela, Bella? –Jessica apareceu para nós e me olhou dos pés a cabeça - Quando me falaram que Bella estava mudada não imaginei que... Deixa para lá – Ela se cortou

-Então, vai sentar com quem? – Ângela perguntou

-Comigo – Edward respondeu passando o braço no meu ombro, as duas olharam para ele meio pálidas – Até mais ver, madames.

Quando estávamos a dez metro de distancia, perguntei

-Por que fez isso?

-Você vai almoçar comigo hoje – Ele respondeu

-Nós não comemos Edward – Respondi entediada

-Mero detalhe- Ele respondeu como se fosse um detalhe sem importancia – Precisamos ficar em um local fechado, além do mais não tenho ninguém para conversa, meus irmãos estão "ocupados"

-E vitima vira automática eu, por quê...?

-Como assim por quê? – Ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta do refeitório para mim

-Você tem a população feminina do colégio aos seus pés e um pouco da população masculina também – Respondi enquanto íamos para a fila

-Mas sem duvida, você é com quem posso falar mais livremente.

-Sobre?

-Você sabe... A melhor forma de fazer um corpo desaparecer, como atrair alguma comida, os melhores lugares, esse tipo de coisa, entende? Temos mais liberdade de falar das nossas espécies.

Eu o olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Ou como a população masculina vai fazer um rio de baba no refeitório – Ele acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente

-Você não melhorou nem um pouco – Respondi enquanto pegava uma salada e um suco

-Você não gosta de elogios? – Ele perguntou curioso

-Eu não. Talvez Lauren goste – Respondi sorrindo divertida.

Nós dois nos encaramos compartilhando um sorriso, afinal a loira estava andando em nossa direção. Estaria do nosso lado em cerca de três minutos

-Você no momento está sendo fortemente desejada pelos rapazes nesse refeitório, suas roupas estão provocando muitas emoções. Sente comigo e você pode ignorar ser o centro das atenções dos seres com testosterona do lugar – Ele disse as palavras certas

-Certo – Respondi depois de torturá-lo por trinta segundos de silencio

-Ótimo – Ele disse enquanto me guiava para uma mesa mais isolada e equilibrava uma bandeja na outra mão. A mesa tinha apenas dois lugares, nos sentamos e sorrimos um para o outro em uma perfeita encenação de que estávamos alegres e que não havia espaço para mais ninguém na conversa.

-Então, por que está fugindo das garotas? – Eu perguntei dando uma risada falsa

-Depois de todos esses meses estou entendido – Ele falou como se contasse uma piada

Revirei os olhos sorrindo

-Mas elas não vão larga do seu pé, certo?

-Algo que estou acostumado – Edward respondeu em seu usual tom arrogante – As garotas do colégio se sentem intimidadas por você, sabia?

-Não – Realmente não ligava em como as garotas se sentiam em relação a mim, desde que não passasse de uma garota bonita no colegial e nada mais além disso aos olhos de todos.

-Você era linda aos olhos de todos, agora que Alice lhe colocou essas roupas parece ser, segundo Mike, o _demônio do_ _pecado_ em pessoa.

-Ele não faz idéia – Retruquei – Então foi por isso que Lauren desistiu de vir falar conosco?

-Isso mesmo – Ele respondeu – Aparentemente ela acha que será deixada de lado na nossa conversa pelo fato de estarmos parecendo _extremamente alegres_

-Oh que magnífico! Nunca poderei ter amigas humanas de verdade – Eu disse em tom falsamente feliz

-Isso é totalmente verdade – Edward respondeu divertido

-O que Jéssica está pensando? – Perguntei, afinal se você tem um leitor de mente vai querer saber o que as pessoas estão pensando e Jesica foi o primeiro nome a vir em minha mente.

-Em como gostaria de ter coragem de vir até aqui e me beijar – Ele respondeu – Ela está imaginando a cena e quer saber? Eu beijo melhor do quer o Edward da imaginação dela

-E Emily?

-Ela não veio a escola hoje

-Você que já leu os pensamentos dela, afinal, qual o problema dela comigo? – Perguntei me inclinando interessada

-Ela é extremamente religiosa e a forma como você atrai os homens e sua áurea de mistério a faz achar que é um demônio – Ele respondeu

-Mas ela já jogou água benta em mim e não funciono, não devia ter se convencido?

-Ela não tem certeza se a água benta funciona – Ele disse em tom baixo – As anotações sobre o assunto são confusas. Nós vampiros, por exemplo, não somos afetados por água benta, cruzes, alho ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

-Por que a esse mito de que essa é a franqueza de vocês? – Perguntei curiosa

-Bom, os humanos parte do raciocínio que somos seres do diabo, só que não somos. Esses são os demônios- Ele respondeu – E como temos alimentações parecidas os humanos confundem muito, além do mais os vampiros são criaturas realmente cruéis.

-Então você assume que é cruel – Falei

-Como se você fosse diferente – Ele respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas

-Eu tenho veneno de demônio em minhas veias – Me defendi

-Me pergunto qual o efeito que isso lhe causou – Ele comentou – Como seria uma Bella humana?

-Misture a ingenuidade de Ângela, a futilidade de Jessica, o complexo de perfeição de Emily e a estupidez de Lauren, junte tudo e coloque hormônios, mais egocentrismo e uma pequena dose de consciência. E você terá a Bella humana

-O que aconteceu com você? – Edward perguntou franzido as sobrancelhas

-Eu conheci o mundo real antes de sair da escola – Respondi em tom conformado enquanto dava de ombros

-Isso soa meio deprimente

-Se eu ainda fosse aquela Bella isso seria deprimente, mas as coisas mudam e comigo não foi diferente.

-Ainda bem, senão teria que aturar a Lauren durante o almoço – Então ele suspira exaspero – Querem saber o que você fez com James.

-Como? – Eu o olhei com atenção

-O fato de ele falar que ia se encontrar com você não ajuda muito

-Já vi que isso vai dar dor de cabeça – Comentei – James incomoda as pessoas até depois de morto – Bufei

-Uma coisa você tem que admitir: Ele foi insistente – Ele riu e eu fiz carranca

Ficamos conversando até o sino bater e termos que ir para a sala. Estávamos esperando o professor entrar quando o celular de Edward vibrou, não liguei muito e continuei a fazer meus desenhos aleatórios no caderno

-Droga – Ele praguejou

-Algum problema? – Perguntei distraída

-O professor resolveu de ultima hora que vai fazer tipagem sanguínea.

-Eu não posso fazer o exame meu sangue é diferente, ele perceberia – Eu sussurrei.

-Eu sei disso. Eu também não posso fazer posso estar alimentado, mas ficar em um lugar trancado por quase uma hora com as pessoas sangrando... É exigir demais do meu auto controle.

-Vamos – Eu falei me preparando para levantar, mas Edward me segurou pelo braço

-Ele está aqui – Segundos depois comecei a ouvir os passos dele.

Trocamos olhares enquanto o professor se aproximava, quando ele entrou me veio uma idéia.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella me olhou e de repente seus olhos giraram e seu corpo ficou mole, então ela caiu com tudo no chão. Bela atuação

-Deus! – O professor falou correndo em direção a ela – Ela esta bem?

Tive vontade de revirar os olhos, se a pessoa desmaiou obviamente não estava bem.

-Ela não comeu bem no almoço, disse que não se sentia bem – Eu disse em tom completamente sério.

"_Esses adolescentes sempre tentando emagrecer mais e mais, Bella é uma moça tão bonita não me admira que faça dietas loucas para se manter magra"_

-Posso leva-lá á enfermaria? – Mike se prontificou

-Mike, você provavelmente vai tentar passar a mão nela. Deixa que eu levo – Eu disse em tom de tédio e a levantei do chão

-Mas... – O professor tentou falar

-O que o senhor vai fazer hoje, professor? – Perguntei enquanto ajeitava Bella no colo

-Tipagem sanguínea – Ele respondeu olhando Bella meio preocupado

-O meu sangue é O negativo – Disse e na minha cabeça eu ouvi _"A+"_ - E o dela é A+ - O professor acenou e me deu o passe

-Como sabe o tipo sanguíneo dela, Edward? – Lauren perguntou enquanto me dirigia para a porta

-Ela me disse – Respondi sobre o ombro

Quando estávamos no meio do corredor, ela resolveu dar sinal de vida.

-O-? – Dei de ombros – Pode me colocar no chão, quando estivermos perto da enfermaria você me carrega

-Foi uma bela atuação – Comentei enquanto a colocava no chão

-Sim, foi mesmo. Só que cai em cima do meu dedo – Ela fez uma careta fraca e estralou o mindinho

-Não sente dor quando coloca seus ossos no lugar? – Eu tinha regeneração parecida, só que raramente meus osso saiam do lugar e quando saiam pelo que me lembro era bem dolorido

-Sim, mas depois de um tempo você aprende a não gritar – Ela respondeu – E vocês, vampiros, como se regeneram?

-Parecido com você, só que nosso corpo é bem mais resistente que o corpo de um demônio, mas somos capazes de nos machucar. Uma mordida de lobisomem pode arrancar nosso braço, mas para isso ele precisa nos manter parados e isso não é algo fácil por causa da nossa velocidade

-Eles são parecidos nesse aspecto com os Quileutes, certo?

-Sim, eles são. Inclusive você pode ver que Jake não consegue acompanhar seus movimentos

-Eu percebi, um ponto fraco que eu uso contra ele – Ela comentou – Hey!Essa coisa de treinar com vocês depois da escola, o que exatamente vamos fazer?

-Bom, vamos treinar você para lutar contra os lobisomens, imagine que você vai aprender a ser uma agente secreta – Ela riu da minha comparação

-Mas eu vou ter que lutar com vocês? – Bella perguntou

-Sim – Dei de ombros

-Não sei se sou capaz – Ela disse em tom temeroso

Eu ia pergunta o porquê da insegurança, mas começamos a ouvir passos se aproximando de nós e ela se jogou nos meus braços.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Tinha que ser logo minha professora de espanhol?

* * *

**N/a: Seres lindo do meu coração!!! Eu acabo de lhes mostra o capitulo mais calmo de toda a fic, acho que a taxa de violencia é pequena (quase nula), a melhor definição que tenho desse capitulo é: Ele é explicativo! E tambem sem graça, eu assumo, mas sem ele algumas coisas não fariam sentidos.  
**

**Eu tenho um verdadeiro circo armado na minha cabeça, a negocio é só escrever. No capitulo temos renuão com o chefe, Carlisle vai mostrar seu lado maligno eventualmente (esse personagem tenho que escrever com cuidado, por que nos livros ele é o responsavel pela dieta vegetariana), Alice ataca, a hisotiro com o James, lobisomens, Beward... (muito s me cobraram os dois, sabe? E como os dois são os protagonistas...)**

**Eu ando pensando bastante na historia de vida dos Cullen, quero dizer: Alice foi possuida por um demonio por que achavam que ela era bruxa, Rose tem algo haver com o serial kllir Jack, o estripador, temos a historia de Esme e Carlisle, e é calro que temos a historia de Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Estou refletindo sobre o assunto e penso em trazer as historias a tona. O que acham? É claro que não vou jogar tudo de uma vez! O coração de vocês não aguentariam, seria aos poucos para deixar vocês se mordendo.**

**No capitulo foi mostrado a reação de Tanya ao ouvir no telefone (quem não riu jogue a primeira pedra), temos uma mensagem de celular de Bella, a lingua é francês se quer saber o que significa olha no tradutor (foi onde eu olhei :x), reflexões... Bom, o capitulo no geral está aceitavel?**

**Semana que passada eu postei uma one-shot chamada _Bar Stories _dêem uma passada lá se puderem ;D.**

**Agora vamos as reviews...**

**julia. miranda**: Jujulita (eu inventei mais um apelido ou é impressão minha?) Então, respire fundo, eu não tinha ideia que minhas lutas eram tão engraçadas *-*, bom eu sinceramente acho que Bella ja bateu demais, que tal ela levar algumas tambem? Por que ela não é perfeita e perde fazparte davida, entende ;D? Feliz aniversario atrasado! Agora eu tenho que me acostumar a ficar ultrajada =O, fiquei mais ultrajada ainda ;D. Olha o mundo de hoje não ta facil, então a gente organiza um preço legal para a futuro consulta, okay? Fico feliz que meus capitulos animam você =D! Ainda mais quando comem seu bolo *faz cara de luto*. Eu quero postar lá um amor de detetive, mas tempo eu não consigo por que quando eu passo para o fanfiction as frases vem todas grudadas, então eu tenho que separar tudinho, dá a maior trabalheira, é por isso que posto dois ou três ;D. Pode deixar que eu coloco a lenha na fogueira hehehe. Eclipse *--*, cadê o Junho? Eu juro que pago recompensa para quem encontra-lo! Edward só de camarote vendo tudo, digamos que eu realizei o provavel sonho do Edward dos livros, ver Jake sendo espancando pela Bella. Sim, os lobisomens se foderam legal, os lobos nem tanto, por que tipo Bella vai apanhar. Essa tortura foi relativamente fraca, por que tem uns objetos de tortura que são... Sem comentarios. Sim, Bella com tedio, Emmett dando risada. Esme é uma vampira, digamos que ela tem o humor maravilhoso de um vampiro. Seu pedido é uma ordem Alicex Emmett vai rolar. A questão foi em qual explicação vc boiou? Capitulo postadinho e... Eu tenho fãs?

**Regina ****Swan Cullen**: Tipo eu peguei um pouco dos lobisomens dos livros do crepusculo, mas queria colocar algo classico nos lobisomens (ja que aqui eles não se transformam apenas na lua cheia) então deu uma olhada na net e descobri que segundo reza a lenda a fraqueza dos lobisomens é a prata, entendeu? Os poderes de Esme e Rose são otimos mesmo. Teve beward no capitulo, a coisa vai sendo lenta mas ta andando. Gostou?

**bgsmeinterfona**: Que bom que mesmo tendo algo que não agrada você vai ler, Charlie sendo vampiro pode parecer estranho nos livros mas aqui o papel dele é diferente e isso modifica as coisas. Puts! Eu ri com a coisa de "me jogar na cama e me pussuir, Edward". Torturas sempre são meio chatas (para quem não sofre, é claro) por que é basicamente machucaralguem até ele falar ¬¬', eu disse que foi fraco por que eu dei uma pesquisada na net e eu vi varios metodos antigos e atuais, e eu digo: Pessoas não tem o que fazer! E tem coisas que são reaalmente fortes, no exercito lá no Iraque, se não me engano, torturaram um cara o eletrucando nas partesintimas e o obrigavam a ficar de pé com os barços e penis amarrados no fiu, esse tipo de coisa é triste de ver, apesar de ser util em varios casos (não estou justificando esse ato, só é a mais pura verdade). Identica a Bella, é? Tem um Edwrd da vida ai com tu? Tipo, essa é a Bella que eu sempre quis escrever, ela tem seus defeitos, tem seu passado e seus erros, mas aprendeu com isso, sabe? Eu vejo muitas Bellas confusas, loucas, engraçadas e que sempre foram extremamente maduras, aqui ela é madura mas ela teve que passar por situações na vida que a fizeram chegar ao amadurecimento que chegou. Sabe aquelas garotas que só pensam em ficar e compras? Um dia elas crescem e entendem o mundo um pouco melhor do que agora, mas é claro que os namorados e compras não são deixados de lado ;D. Eu já passei pelo o que vc está assando em relação a net, meu negocinho de net sem fio queimou e tive que didivir a net com minha irmã ç.ç. Então leitora querida, gostou do capitulo tedioso?

**Nathalia Anring**: Serio que foi um dos melhores capitulos *-*? Que honra! Que bom que gostou da luta, dos lobisomens, dos Edward com Bella (eles ficaram praticamente grudados nesse capitulo =P), Bella apesar de tudo tem veneno de demonio em suas veias é normal ter uma parte extremamente agressiva, violenta e fria (adoooro), tipo é complo contra a pobre Bella (até o pai!), eu quase sinto pena dela, quase. Que bom que gostou e esse capitulo? Ta aceitavel?

**cla. cullen**: Bom as leitoras daqui parecem gostar de sangue e o titulo sugere isso, acho que deveria ter hehehe. Bella tem um coração, só que... Bom, ela não precisa demostra isso, né? Edward não é tapado é só que se acostumou a ler as mentes das pessoas, e agora ele tem que conhecer a pessoa ara saber o que ela pensa, é algo novo( mas talvez ele ja saiba as coisas, só não quer aceitar) Eu digo para ele pegar sim, pegar de jeito...Só que na hora certa ;D (Momento em que sinto alguem me mandando um monte facadas mentalmente) Esme é mãe e _vampira_, se acostume! Charlie sempre foi o poplicial da historia e amigo de um ancião dos Quileutes, ele tem tudo para ter mais destaque, além disso queria estabelecer uma conexão de Bella com os Volturis, por que assim eu poderia fazer uma parada futura na historia (vai ser daqui alguns capitulos). Vai ter romance, vaiser algo lento por que eles não são exatamente romanticos ;). Espero que goste :*, o capitulo ta decente?

**Samy Winkot:** Que bom que gostou *-*, eu gosto de escrever BxE, é muito bom que eu agrado nesse sentido. Capitulo está ai, gostou?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Obrigada pelo elogio *-*. Sim, a coisas bem piores no campo de tortura, ams vc pode ver que usei metodos antigos. Dei uma pesquisada e vi voisas realmente horriveis, mas não queria assustar as pessoas e não sei se seria capaz de descrever toda tortura bem,por que vamos ser francos uma coisa é ver, outra é escrever e conseguir transmitir isso. VocÊ adora ver Jake apanhando, né? Bella tambem vai apanhar, só que não é dele, é dos vampiros. Afinal ela não é uma vampira, é um demonio, e eu não quero criar um ser perfeito, por que ela não é e nunca foi. EsmexBella vai rolar, não se preocupe. A barreira de Bella ´ealgo meio dificl de explicar, Bella pode molda-la da maneira que quiser, sabe? A barreira é transparente e por ser fisica tambem pode ser vomo se tivesse uma parede, no proximo capitulo você verá a barreira em ação, Bella a moldará como uma segunda pele, dessa forma ela é protegida mentalmente e fisicamente. Acho que deu pra ter uma ideia de como vai ser... Sim, Charlie provavelmente virará mas isso não está decidido, ele fica meio fragio nas batalhas mas lembresse que os Volturis tem uma vasta diversidade de membros e a serie Supernatural te diz algo? Esse capitulo eu achei meio sem ação mas é necessario, tem varios detalhes que eu coloquei que serão usados, a fic ja adianta o que estar por vir e vcs nem percebem hihihi! O capitulo amsi calmo da fic está pelo menos aceitavel?

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus maravilhosos leitores *-------***

**Um sincero obrigado á **Juliie Salvatore Cullen, Karen Marie Cullen, MarcelaPattzFirthDepp e tathiana maria alves **por add a fic aos favoritos**

**E tambem fico grata á** Juliie Salvatore Cullen **por add aos ao alerta**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews, mais rapido vem o capitulo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, maravilhosos leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo tem... Luta. Não falo mais nada ;D  
**_


	13. No qual ninguem realmente vence

**Edward P.O.V**

"_O que Bella esta fazendo no colo do Edward?" _A professora Lurdes (professora de espanhol) pensou com ciúmes.

-Quer me assustar professora? Quase a deixei cair – Eu comentei simulando um tom assustado

Ela amoleceu ao ver minha expressão, segundo ela meus olhos assustados eram muito _bonitinhos,_ resisti ao impulso de estreita os olhos.

- O que houve com ela, Edward? – Ela perguntou fingindo se importa com Bella

-Desmaiou na aula, eu estou a levando para a enfermaria – Eu disse dando um passo para atrás em sinal que não tinha condições de ficar no meio do corredor conversando

-Passe – Ela pediu e eu me senti incrédulo. Ela acreditava que Bella e eu tínhamos um caso e que podíamos estar fugindo da aula. Isso era completamente mentira! Bem, _metade_ disso era mentira.

Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz! Só podia ser. Quando eu coloquei Bella no chão deixei meu passe no bolso de trás da calça, obviamente não podia pegar, então sobrava para a professora pega-lo... No bolso de traz da calça

-Isso é necessário? Ela esta desmaiada – Eu disse, mas isso só fortificou a desconfiança dela que nós estávamos matando aula _"De jeito nenhum que eu vou os deixar fugirem para ficar paquerando" _Ela pensou.

-O passe Edward, eu não vou pedir de novo – Ela respondeu. Dei um suspiro e me virei olhando para o teto

-No bolso de trás – Falei em tom baixo e imediatamente os pensamentos delas explodiram pensando na oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha – Você me paga – Falei em tom baixo o suficiente para apenas Bella ouvir

Depois de ser discretamente apalpado (educadamente fingi não percebe, afinal sei o quanto sou irresistível) ela nos deixou ir para o prédio da enfermaria.

Quando cheguei à enfermaria, a enfermeira resmungou algo e pediu para deixa-lá na maca. Depois de dez minutos Bella "acordou"

-Acho que já pode ir Sr Cullen – A enfermeira disse

-Eu vou ficar – Pelos seus pensamentos ela ia retrucar, mas eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos, uma coisa que os vampiros sabem fazer é persuadir e deslumbra pelo olhar. Não deu outra a enfermeira ficou com a boca aberta me olhando nos olhos até que Bella pigarreou.

-Ok... – Ela disse meio confusa – Eu vou trazer uma bolsa d'agua, querida

-Então _Eddie_ – Bella falou quando a enfermeira saiu – Como se sente sendo praticamente assediado por uma professora?

-Isso é sua culpa – Eu rosnei

-Minha? O que eu podia fazer? – Ela se fez de indignada

-Acordado, por exemplo – Eu respondi em tom sarcástico.

-Mas essa era uma oportunidade única para a professora Lurdes, eu jamais a privaria disso – Ela me respondeu.

-Uma coisa: Ela odeia você – Eu retruquei e Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas

-_Isso_ é sua culpa. É melhor eu não ser reprovada em espanhol – Bella disse em tom seco

-Estamos quites – Respondi sorrindo – Mike está vindo com um Eric sangrando

Mike estava saindo da sala carregando Eric, pelos seus pensamentos ele estava louco para dizer que só não ajudou a Bella por que eu o impedi. Revirei os olhos, adolescentes tem mania de achar que é dono das coisas.

Bella saltou da maca e se aproximou de mim

-Eu não estou bem, você resolveu me levar para casa – Ela disse e me empurrou para a porta.

-Ei! – Murmurei, ela apenas revirou os olhos e fez sinal para eu ir.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me dirigi a cadeira e sentei encostando a cabeça na parede em sinal que não estava bem

Eu não fiz questão de ouvir o que Edward falava por isso quando ele tocou no meu braço quase o ataquei.

-Vamos – Ele disse me olhado feio

-O que foi? – Perguntei quando saímos

-Como?

-O que eu fiz para me olhar desse jeito? – Perguntei de novo

-Nada – Edward respondeu e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, foi então que eu entendi.

-O que a enfermeira pensou? – Pelo olhar que ele me deu, eu acertei.

-Meus irmãos estão esperando no carro, hoje todo mundo resolveu ir embora mais cedo.

-Estão tão assim ansiosos para treinar?

-Emmett quer lutar, Jasper quer se exibir, Alice quer deixar todos de boca aberta e Rose os fazerem engolir cada palavra sobre a fêmea ser frágil e não saber de nada, então... Sim. Eles estão extremamente ansiosos. Agora por que está com medo de treinar conosco?

Ele me pegou desprevenida com a pergunta, mas me recompus rapidamente.

-Como Alice me gritou uma vez, demônios não são mais fortes que vampiros. Então já sei o resultado do treinamento

-Que seria...?

-Eu pedindo o chão em casamento – Respondi e ele começou a rir

-Não devia se subestimar tanto minha cara Bella – Ele respondeu

-Devia sim, uma coisa é lutar com um inexperiente e egomaniaco lobo adolescente, outra é completamente diferente é lutar com um vampiro que é mais velho do que minha bisavó.

-Esme vai estar lá, não vamos te matar.

-Me alimentei há dois dias atrás, seria impossível me matar – Ele levantou a sobrancelha – Estou falando por experiência própria.

-Então, você já morreu? – Eu parei de andar, sim eu já havia morrido uma vez e não era agradável lembrar.

-Sim, tudo o que eu sei sobre meus limites no meu corpo de demônio aprendi por experiência própria – Respondi pensativamente – Lembro que quando Emily jogou água benta em mim fiquei com medo, mas percebi que não me afetava, ao contrario de Irina

-Como pode saber?

-Tive que ir a uma igreja e obriguei Irina a ir comigo, lembro que ela se retraia e fazia caretas de nojo, sabe? Achei estranho, mas deixei para lá, só quando eu a presenciei se alimentando que liguei um fato ao outro.

-A pergunta que não quer calar – Emmett disse quando nos aproximamos do carro - O que faz uma adolescente arrastar a outra para uma igreja?

-Padre – Eu respondi

-Padre? – Rose perguntou divertida

-Era um tremendo gato, era uma pena ser fiel ao voto de castidade – Suspirei – O que foi? Nunca disse que fui santa – Eu acrescentei quando vi Jasper me olhando incrédulo

-Bom, os padres perderam meu respeito há anos atrás – Alice se manifestou – Agora chega de conversa e vamos logo, daqui a pouco o zelador vai passar pelo corredor e de lá tem uma ótima visão para onde estamos.

Percebi que se dirigiam pelo mesmo caminho de ontem. Isso significava que voltaríamos para a base Volturi

**Edward P.O.V**

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a base dos Volturis, quando chegamos lá fomos recebido por Billy Black nos recebeu, nos caminhamos para uma espécie de quadra, onde Esme estava com Jacob.

-Senhores esse é Jacob Black – Esme apresentou – O aprendiz de Bella

-É nele que ela bate? – Emmett perguntou levantando a sobrancelha – Isso é algo quase impossível

-Não a subestime – Billy e eu falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Bom, vamos ver o quão boa Bellinha é – Emmett retrucou.

-Vamos sim – Esme disse e Emmett ia falar para Bella lutar com ele, mas Esme foi mais rápida – Bella, vamos lutar

Bella a olhou inexpressiva, então retirou o casaco e foi para o outro lado da quadra. As duas se encaram por algum tempo.

Pelos pensamentos de Esme pude ver que ela usaria seu dom, testaria Bella de todas as formas possíveis. Eu esperei os gritos, mas nenhum veio, Bella não sentia dor, só podia ser isso. Afinal Esme estava direcionando 200° para dentro de seu corpo, era impossível fingir que não sentia nada.

-Use seus dons que eu uso os meus – Bella murmurou dando um sorriso de lado

Foi então que começou a luta, as duas se aproximaram em uma velocidade anormal, Bella desviou um soco de Esme e chuto sua coxa (a força de um demônio pode afetar um vampiro, mas a de um vampiro continua sendo maior). Esme em um movimento rápido segurou o braço de Bella e o deslocou, teria quebrado se Bella não tivesse cravado suas unhas no braço de Esme.

Bella deu um chute na boca do estomago de Esme e a mesma largou seu braço, mas no segundo seguinte estava atrás de Bella aplicando um cadeado. Bella acotovelou suas costelas e Esme afrouxou um pouco, porém não foi o suficiente para larga-lá. Bella tentou escapa, mas não conseguiu então parou e fechou os olhos.

De repente Esme empurrou Bella com tudo para a paree a quinze metros de distancia, sua expressão era bem diferente, com seus olhos negros e as presas afiadas, ela olhava para as mãos com horror, então ergueu a cabeça furiosa. Bella havia lhe dado um choque através do escudo, não sei como ela conseguiu.

Bella estava do outro lado da quadra levantando com dificuldade, enquanto se regenerava. Quando menos esperou Esme lançou uma bola de fogo em sua direção, foi interessante ver a bola bater em uma parede invisível ao redor de Bella.

Esme levantou a mão e, na melhor forma de descrever, tacou fogo na Bella, o fogaréu cobriu todo o escudo de Bella e Esme percebeu que não havia como penetrá-lo.

Esme bufou e desistiu de penetrar o escudo com fogo, teria que ser fisicamente mesmo. Bella estava com os olhos azuis faiscando quando a pudemos ver novamente (o fogo ao seu redor a escondia) e Esme devolveu o olhar. As duas rosnavam baixos enquanto mantinham o contato visual

As duas se aproximaram rapidamente e começaram a andar em ciclos ao redor uma dá outra como duas felinas, nenhuma atacava apenas se encaravam como se lutassem mentalmente. O que era exatamente o que acontecia, Esme tentava penetrar o escudo de Bella novamente, para ver se o fato de enfraquecê-la fisicamente a enfraquecia mentalmente também.

Esme fez um movimento rápido e atacou Bella novamente, a acertou no rosto com um soco forte, pude ouvir a mandíbula deslocando. Bella não se deixou abalar, desviou do próximo e acotovelou o rosto de Esme. As duas se enroscaram no chão, até que Bella foi jogada novamente no chão.

Com extrema rapidez Esme agarrou o cotovelo de Bella e virou o corpo dela, Esme passou os braços por debaixo dos de Bella. A demônio ainda tentou se liberta, mas não conseguiu.

Então Bella deu um impulso e jogou o corpo de Esme por cima do seu. Antes que a mesma pudesse respirar Esme apareceu em sua frente e deu um chute em suas costelas, então começou a fazer uma serie de golpes.

Bella desviou de todos, só que ela já estava cansada, agüentou só mais um tempo e então Esme a acertou na coxa e logo em seguida no peito. Bella caiu no chão tamanho o impacto, e quando Esme ia chuta-la, Bella rosnou:

-Chega! – Esme estava no meio de um chute e sua perna bateu em algo sólido no ar. Eu sabia que aquilo era o escudo de Bella

Bella estava completamente ofegante. Podia ouvir sua regeneração extremamente rápida, era quase como se nada a tivesse atingido, o que entregava era o pouco de sangue em seu nariz.

-Por que as mãos de Esme não a queimaram? – Rose perguntou

-Meu escudo está moldado em mim como uma segunda pele – Bella respondeu – Esme não poderia usar seu poder comigo dessa forma

-Você luta bem – Esme elogiou – Mas eu tenho séculos de existência

-Experiência é algo que você tem de sobra - Bella completou acenando com a cabeça enquanto aceitava a mão dela

- Seus golpes foram fortes, mas não é tão rápida quanto um vampiro – Esme comentou enquanto as duas se aproximavam de nós – Mas você me pegou desprevenida quando deu aquele choque

- Eu não sei fazer bem esse tipo de coisa, por que meu escudo pode acabar me afetando quando alguém que quero atingir está tocando em mim. Por isso não uso muito, mas deu certo.

-Como pode ser afetada por seu escudo? – Jasper perguntou franzido o cenho

-Esme levou um choque, se fosse algo mais forte a corrente passaria para mim através de seu toque. – Ela explicou

-Eu ainda não acredito você perdeu – Jake falou e todos deram um sorriso de lado

-Viu como eu não sou invencível, lobinho – Ela provocou.

-Eu não vou subestimar mais Bella... - Emmett comentou – Você é boa nisso, só que os somos vampiros e temos **o** poder, entende? – Ele acrescentou em tom convencido

-É claro – Bella respondeu sarcástica e Esme revirou os olhos para o "filho"

-Bom, vamos fazer o Emmett fechar a matraca- Alice disse – Vamos lutar "ursão" – Ela acrescentou usando o apelido que Rose deu ao Emmett

-Não vale aumentar meus sentimentos, Jasper- Emmett deu um rosnado baixo para o loiro que abriu um sorriso torto

-Eu não fiz nada – Jasper se defendeu divertido

-Bora' logo, miniatura de vampira – Emmett disse indo para quadra.

Alice foi atrás dando uma risadinha

-Isso vai ser bom – Jake comentou e nós acenamos em resposta

Alice parou no meio dá quadra e sorriu, enquanto fechava os olhos. Eu ergui a sobrancelha com Jake aqui, ela não poderia ver o futuro.

Emmett levantou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

-Resolveu fazer yoga? – Ele perguntou mal humorado, Jasper não prestava mesmo.

-Estou esperando você honrar o que tem entre as pernas e me atacar – Ela disse abrindo os olhos

Emmett estreitou os olhos e falou

-Bella, eu quero uma luta justa. Pode parar o Jasper, por favor – Ele rosnou para Bella, que estava sentada colocando alguns ossos no lugar,a mesma acenou com a cabeça.

Então Emmett sorriu brincalhão e atacou Alice, a mesma desviou no ultimo milésimo. No segundo seguinte ela parava o soco de Emmett no ar, o mesmo girou a mão e segurou o punho de Alice e puxou o braço com força, fazendo o corpo de Alice voar para o outro lado da sala.

-Cai dentro, anã de jardim.

Alice nem chegou a bater em algo, ela posou no chão como um gato e meio segundo depois estava dando um chute na cara de Emmett (sim, ela deu uma voadora nele). Emmett se desequilibrou e ela aproveitou para chutar sua perna. Quando ela ia dar um soco, Emmett segurou seu punho no ar e socou o estomago dela.

Alice não era humana, ou seja, não precisava de ar, por isso não lhe faltou ar, mas sentiu dor afinal o soco foi de Emmett. No entanto, menos de um segundo depois ela estava dando uma cambalhota no ar e segurando os braços de Emmett para trás. O "ursão" conseguiu se soltar, mas Alice deu um chute em suas costas o empurrando para frente.

-Orgulhe o que tem nas pernas! – Dizendo isso Alice começou a fazer uma serie de golpes mais rápidos do que Esme fez com Bella, e Emmett desviou perfeitamente.

-Não perdeu a forma, baixinha! – Ele comentou dando uma risadinha

-Você também não – Ela comentou, no mesmo tom, quando ele tentou acerta-lhe na cabeça

Os dois faziam movimentos extremamente rápidos, tão rápidos que Bella desistira de olhar e se concentrou em desentorta alguns ossos para acelerar a regeneração, já Jake estava jogando no celular e Billy já havia saído da sala há muito tempo.

Voltando a luta dos dois (que já estava ficando tediosa), basicamente quando um atacava, o outro desviava e partia para um ataque. Suspirei vendo Emmett acertar Alice no braço e acabar rasgando sua manga, Alice olhou para a roupa por um segundo se distraindo, isso foi o suficiente. Emmett se aproveitou e a mandou para o outro lado da quadra, ele correu para lhe atacar outra vez, mas Alice o atacou antes. A força do impacto fez os dois caírem no chão. No fim Alice estava em cima de Emmett segurando seus braços e rosnando furiosa

-Você rasgou minha roupa! – Ela grunhiu furiosa e Emmett sorriu divertido. Em resposta Alice deu um tapa na cara dele, e aquele tapa apesar de não parecer nada comparado aos outros golpes, fez um estralo alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Jake e Bella.

-Isso é uma luta – Bella exclamou meio entediada – É para teoricamente saber que sua roupa será rasgada de alguma forma, Alice.

-Eu sei, mas ele fez de propósito para me distrair. – Ela se defendeu se levantando e andando em nossa direção – Mas não importa. Eu ganhei! – Alice acrescentou sorrindo

-Não é verdade! - Emmett reclamou – Você ganhou por eu fui _cavalheiro_

-Blá,blá,blá – Alice zombou – Agora que os dois – Apontou para Jake e Bella- Já viram mais ou menos como um vampiro luta, vamos ensinar como vocês enfrentam um lobisomem

-Jake se transforme, por favor – Rose disse se levantando com Jasper, os dois eram os melhores nesse gênero.

Depois que Jacob se transformou os loiros o guiaram para o meio da quadra

-Os lobisomens têm uma mente forte o suficiente para conseguir resistir _um pouco_ aos dons vampiricos, como o meu – Rosalie falou – Ou seja, eu não posso perde tempo tentando hipnotiza-los em uma luta porque serei desmembrada antes.

-E por que não fez isso com o lobisomem que torturamos? – Bella perguntou

-Eu tentei, mas ele foi treinado para essas situações. E eu não tenho paciência para ficar tentando seduzir um lobo, eles fedem demais para o meu gosto... Sem ofensa Jacob – Ela acrescentou ao ver a expressão de lobo do Jacob

-Bom, vamos começar dizendo que os lobisomens são mais... Selvagens que os vampiros. Somos mais frios por isso ganhamos na maioria das vezes, isso é claro quando o duelo é justo. – Jasper começou seu monologo

"_Nós temos que ouvir algo que já sabemos?"_ Emmett se perguntou mentalmente.

-Eles gostam de usar seus dentes – Jasper falou – A maioria dos seus ataques é como os de cachorros. Ou seja, bem primitivo e violento...

Eles passaram uma hora falando os pontos fracos dos lobisomens. Todos nós ficamos aliviados quando acabou, já que estávamos entediados, menos Jacob que se sentia meio ofendido.

-Então basicamente vocês falaram tudo que eu já sabia – Bella disse se levantando – São basicamente os pontos fracos de Jacob, só que eles são mais fortes.

Jacob bufou ofendido e se virou para sair da sala. Charlie entrou na sala e chamou Esme e eu.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Esme e Edward haviam saído da quadra com Charlie. Nós olhamos sem saber o que fazer então Alice saltitou para uma porta ali na quadra todas a olharam curiosos.

-Rose! – Alice chamou

Quando me aproximei ouvi o silvo de algo vindo em minha direção, segurei o objeto no ar automaticamente. Levantei a sobrancelha quando vi que era um sabre

-Isso é um desafio? – Eu perguntei a encarando. Alice vinha de dentro da porta com um sorriso singelo e com um sabre na mão

-Acho que é – Ela disse em tom tranqüilo

Senti os cantos dos meus lábios se puxarem um sorriso. Eu aprendi a lutar esgrima por que simplesmente havia amado, e quando virei vampira na foi difícil aprender.

Nós íamos levantar as armas e começar lutar, mas Edward escancarou a porta.

-Vocês não vão fazer isso agora – Alice e eu bufamos e abaixamos as armas – Preciso de todos vocês

-O que foi? – Jasper perguntou se levantando em alerta

-Precisamos averigua algumas coisas – Carlisle disse se aproximando

-Carlisle...- Alice murmurou, olhando para o longe, ela via o futuro – Para a onde está nos mandando?

Carlisle olhou para Alice

-Atrás do filho Bryan Louvain – Carlisle respondeu

-Por isso nossos caminhos estão escuros – Ela disse

-Esse é o filho do lobisomem? – Bella perguntou

-Sim, é o filho dele. Os lideres tem que manter seus descendentes para eu sua liderança prossiga no grupo através de seus parentes – Carlisle explicou – O que significa que se pegarmos o garoto o pai vai até o inferno atrás dele

-E como pretende achar o garoto? Imagino que ele esteja bem protegido – Eu disse

-É ai que entram vocês. Os lobisomens sabem que estamos na cidade e como somos aliados dos inimigos deles...

-Nos tornamos inimigos também - Emmett completou a frase de Carlisle

-Exato. Emmett e Jasper vocês são os melhores no fator rastrear, dêem uma olhada nas cidades ao redor. Alice e Rose vocês ficaram aqui e olharam acontecimentos estranho que vêem acontecendo nos últimos meses, vocês sabem identificar uma morte por lobisomem – Carlisle nos instruiu – Bella, você vai ajudar Edward com as fontes.

- Eu? – Ela perguntou franzido o cenho

-Você pode proteger qualquer ataque mental ou não – Carlisle respondeu – Falei com o general e ele acha que arriscado, mas seu dom é útil.

-Claro – Ela respondeu – Agora me diga a verdade

-Mas essa é a verdade – Carlisle disse olhando nos olhos, eu sabia o que ele tentava fazer. Manipulação mental

-Eu posso sentir você tentando penetrar meu escudo, Carlisle – Bella falou cruzando os braços, Carlisle a olhou nos olhos por mais alguns instantes e depois bufou derrotado.

-Eu tentei. – Ele disse – Seu pai concorda de qualquer maneira

-Volturis e Cullen não eram aliados? Isso não quer dizer que não pode usar o dom um no outro. – Bella alfinetou

-Acontece que nessa situação eu não estou levando em consideração quem você é e sim seu dom. O conflito se expandiu ao ponto que afeta meu clã. – Carlisle retrucou em tom tranqüilo – Se eu manipulei a mente de seu pai, sinto muito, mas é necessário.

-Eu não gosto disso, mas é muito bom que diga a verdade – Bella disse no mesmo tom calmo - Aonde irei com Edward?

-E com Jake – Carlisle acrescentou quando viu o olhar interrogativo dos dois – Ele conhece a fonte e tem a confiança dele. Iram para Seattle.- Os dois acenaram com a cabeça

-Só uma coisa – Bella disse – Meu pai...?

-Ficará comigo e Esme, estamos entrando em contato com as fontes de fora, para saber mais detalhes de Bryan – Carlisle respondeu.

-O futuro dele está apagado por causa do Quileute – Alice concluiu

-Isso mesmo – Ele respondeu – O que estão esperando? Vão! – Carlisle acrescentou em tom de ordem quando viu que todos estavam parados

Todos saíram, Alice e eu fomos para uma das salas, íamos basicamente olhar todas as noticias de mortes dos últimos de seis meses dentro da área. Os lobisomens descontrolados ou não, gostavam tanto de sangue quanto nós, vampiros.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward e eu saímos da base e fomos caminhando pela floresta até encontramos Jake parado ao lado de um _Captiva_.

-Vamos – Jacob disse, enquanto entrava no carro.

Edward foi na frente e eu atrás.

-Então, com quem vamos falar? – Perguntei para quebrar o tédio

-Coron – Jacob respondeu – Ele normalmente fica em um galpão abandonado. Ele é um vendedor clandestino, vende para todas as criaturas desde vampiros até bruxas. Os lobisomens devem ter passado lá para "suprir o estoque". E tambem é uma ótima fonte de informações.

-É humano? – Perguntei

-Sim. Humano e experiente.

-Eu o conheço, o vi pela ultima vez há décadas atrás – Edward comentou – Eleera um garoto ainda, aparentemente seguiu os negócios da familia.

-Se dermos algo a ele, com certeza vai nos dar alguma informação – Jake comentou.

-O que vão oferecer?- Perguntei

Os dois me olharam e eu levantei sobrancelha

-O que?

-Eu pensei que **você** poderia ser o que podemos oferecer - Jake falou

-_O que?_ – Eu repeti estreitando os olhos

-É que você é algo raro – Edward respondeu – Você não tem um demônio por dentro, mas é como se fosse um. Um semi-demonio. Tem idéia de quantos seres humanos sobreviveram a um ataque de demônio?

Mordi minha língua nessa hora, a verdade é que eu _sabia_ de alguém que sobreviveu a um ataque de "demônio".

-Mas vão me dar como uma mercadoria? – Eu perguntei revoltada por dentro

-Não é bem assim, Bella – Jacob respondeu – Só vamos deixá-lo te encher de perguntas e ficar com um pouco do seu veneno.

Com isso eu poderia concorda

-Eu não sei como expelir meu veneno – Eu disse olhando para a janela

-Como não sabe? – Edward perguntou olhando para mim – É a coisa mais fácil do mundo. – Quando viu minha expressão ele acrescentou – É só cuspir a saliva

-Eu vou ter que cuspir um litro de saliva? – Eu perguntei e Jake começou a rir

-D-desculpe. Mas é muito engraçado imagina-lá... – Ele riu mais ainda, Edward deu uma risadinha de lado, mas se calou ao ver meu olhar.

-Jacob, seja educado. Está ofendendo a dama – Ele disse em tom de repreensão

-Desde quando uma "dama" bate e tortura? – Jacob me alfinetou

-Cuidado Jake, eu ainda te dou aulas de luta. Tenho passe livre para te castrar – Eu avisei, ele resmungou algo em resposta.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo. Jacob entrou em um caminho de terra e chegamos a um galpão bem velho. Saímos do carro e andamos em direção a porta.

-Parece abandonado – Eu comentei

-Só parece – Jacob respondeu

Edward forçou a fechadura e abriu a porta com falicidade. Assim que entramos percebemos a escuridão lá dentro

-Não só parece, está vazio – Edward constatou entrando lá dentro comigo o seguindo.

-Impossível! – Jacob exclamou

De repente agarrei o braço de Edward, ele me olhou parecendo farejar a mesma coisa que eu.

- O que foi? – Jake perguntou ao ver a troca de olhares

-Sangue – Edward respondeu me encarando

* * *

**N/a: Não, isso não é um sonho. Você está vendo memo um novo capitulo de Bloody Lips, quero ver comemorações! Ok, vamos a minha desculpa por demorar tanto, começando tive semana de provas (a qual eu fui bem =D), depois eu fiquei doente, estou me recuperando na verdade e bom, tinha que bater a inspiração, né? Então nem venham me reclamar!**

**Vamos ao capitulo! Temos a volta da professora uvinha passa, Edward e Bella, Bella apanhando, Alice e Emmett se socando, explicação para por que Rose simplesmente não hipinotizou o lobisomem, e Carlisle mandando Edward e Bella mandando com Jake atrás de informações para achar Bryan. O capitulo não essas coca colas todas, mas o proximo já está quase pronto (surto de de ideias) e promete. Voltando aqui vemos uma curiosidade Rose a historia dela é bem interessante pessoal, tambem é mostrado o quanto Alice ama os padres hihihi. **

**Então esse finalzinho é no minimo diferente, e vai resultar em uma situação interessante. Proximo capitulo galera, apenas no proximo =D. **

**Agora vamos aos reviews *-***

**LaaVictor **: Obrigada pelo elogio, amore. O que mais está gostando na historia até agora? Até a proxima :*

**Regina Swan Cullen** : Fala aê Rê! O poder de Carlisle é manipulação mental, ele pode fazer qualquer um se dobrar a vontade dele e fazer que a pensou faz por que quer ;D, causa ilusões, implanta memorias essas coisas, sabe? Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado, você pode dizer o mesmo desse? Até ;*

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: James, James, James um homem lindo e imprestavel. O que eu vou fazer com ele? Bom, eu já matei e arranquei o bilau dele... Nãotenho nada a comentar, vou deixar vocêna curiosidade hehehe. Demonios são mais fracos que vampiros, você pode ver que Esme sempre é mais rapida que Bella, mas demonios não são humanos, eles inda podem afetar um vampiro, mas Bella não é especialista em luta, só é boa na materia. Você viu ela usando seu escudo, mas a luta era um teste por isso Bella não o utilizou muito. Mas deu pra ver que o escudo dela é poderoso. O lado negro de Carlisle será mostrado aos poucos, por que por ser lider ele é quem manda fazer a ação, mas se você percebe já tem sinais sutis dele, nessecapitulo por exemplo. Você tem suas teorias depois de ler a historia três vezes? Bom, eu tenho tudo formado na minha mente, tanto que eu jogo algumas pistas na historia, mas ão tenho culpa se ninguem saca o que é *Dá de ombros* O que achou do capitulo? Sinceridade, viu? Pode me dar criticas _construtivas_, viu? Até

**Nathalia Anring** : Que bom que gostou do capitulo Naht, onde foi parar James? Não sei... *Olhapara o lado* Fique com suas teorias, mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade aparece. Que bom que gostou do capitulo *-*, o POV de Emmett tem que ser engraçado mesmo, que bom que gostou dá relação Bella/Edward, conversas são necessarias tambem ;D, eu pensei e mostrar que a rotina deles não foi alterada apesar dos ultimos acontecimentos. Eu nunca imaginei Bella do livro fingindo desmaiar por que ela não é uma boa mentirosa, mas aqui é outra historia, bateu dó do Edward quando ele teve que ser apalpado? Ta ai o capitulo novo, gostou dele? ;*

**Karen Marie Cullen** : o capitulo mostra que Bella é poderosa mesmo, mas... Os Cullen é quem manda! Tipo, ela não é perfeita, é orgulhosa e tem boa cabeça. mas tambem perde as vezes ;D. Espero que entenda. Achei o capitulo engraçado no geral, sabe? Astral bom, Jake sendo ofendido, Alice dando voadora no Emmett, Esme torcendo e deslocando os osso da Bella. No geral o capitulo te agradou? Ou foi uma merda?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Eu ri alto com sua declaração ao Edward, Tanya mereceu, nem me fale! Eu não peço um Edward dá vida, até por que eu nunca vou encontrar alguem perfeito do jeito que ele é, mas alguem decente podia vir, né? Putz! Eu me mudei de escola no ano retrasado tambem ç.ç (estranho...) foi super dificil por que eu não dou boa nessa coisa de comunicação com as pessoas, sou um sociopata, bem anti social sabe? Mas não matei niguem até hoje, não se preocupa! No fim com a mudança de escolas, eu amadureci tambem, me fez ver varias coisas de outros angulos, coisas que nem seuqer tinha pensado antes. Hoje em dia, eu falo com todos na minha sala sem preconceito nem nada, mas é tipo na maior eduacação amigo dos peitos eu tenho poucos, mas antes ter poucos amigos de verdade do que ter um bando de falsos na minha cola =P. Mas é eio chato, por que a maneira que eu vejo o mundo não é normal na minha idade, ai meio que ocorre um conflito de opiniões, me chamaram de ovelha negra no grupo de debate da escola hihihi, é até engraçado ver as pessoas se esgoelando dizendo as opiniões ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei só olhando e querendo rir. As vezes me sinto deslocada, mas sei que não devo me sentir assim sou do jeito que sou e ninguem tem direito de me fazer pensar que estou errada por causa da minha opinião (o tipo de opiniões que não tem certo e errado, sabe?). Eu já li a triologia *-*, adoro aqueles livros! Não me acho parecida com Lisbeth, mas se tivesse passado pelo o que ela passou acho que faria as mesmas coisas que ela. Tudo bem sobre você escrever pouco (o engraçado que eu não acho que vc escreveu pouco), desde que fale o que achou do capitulo, ta de bom tamanho. Afinal tenho que saber se estou agradando o pessoal! E falando nisso, o que eu acho do capitulo?

**cla. cullen** : Eu tambem ando ocupada com os estudos, mas fazer o que né? Sem eles não temos futuro! Que bom que gostou do capitulo (ou pelo menos eu acho que gostou O.o) Esse não decente, já que tem violencia moderada cofcofcof, mas no geral ele agradou? Ficou bom? Ou deixou a desejar?

**julia. miranda** : Que bom que compreendeu. Você realmente adora asa lutas, hehehe. Minha irmã teve bolo de aniversario, bolo no qual estou comendo agora (nem sou má) Eu já fiquei sem internet... *olhapara o nada* Foi horrivel! Tudo bem por demorar a mandar review, eu demorei mais para postar :X. Eu achei junho! Vou chorar aqui, sabe? Junho ta aqui com a gente! E eu não vou ver o filme na estreia, mas eu pelo menos eu vou ve-lo, yeah! Que bomque as coisas de lobo e lobisomem estão ficando claras para você, por que sinceramente eu não saberia explicar melhor. Sim, Esme é adoravel, nesse capitulo nem se fala. Espero que tenha gostado das lutas, eu duvido que tenha fãs, afinal não é todas asminas historias que agradam as pessoas =D. Realmente capitulo pra lá de explicativo. Que isso! Não é pra tanto, a fic ta otima do jeito que tá ;D. Desculpas aceitas por demorar a mandar review, mas eu tambem devo descilpas pela demora do post :X. Então, capitulo agradou?

**Obrigada a **Angel-892, DizzyGirl. 15, Nath Tsubasa Evans, volth **e **Vypra **por add a fic aos favoritos**

**E **Angel-892 **e **volth **por add nos alertas**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews, mais rapido vem o capitulo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a você, leitor, por ler até aqui * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo capitulo... Hum...**_

_**"[...] -Então o fato de eu ter acesso a sua mente depende estritamente de você? – Ele perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos em minhas coxas e as afastava, ao fundo eu ouvia um carro estacionando lá fora [...]"**_

_**Uma prévia para deixar vocês chupando dedo!**_


	14. Fontes

_- Sangue - Edward respondeu me encarando._

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella franziu o cenho para a escuridão. O cheiro parecia estar em todo o lugar.

"_Isso deve ser um truque do velho Coron"_

- Não é um truque – Eu respondi ao pensamento de Jake.

- Não tem ninguém vivo, só um cadáver – Bella respondeu em tom inexpressivo – Meu escudo me permite "sentir" o que estou protegendo. Há um corpo aqui, mas não está vivo e nem morto-vivo ou qualquer coisa do gênero – Ela explicou quando viu nosso olhar interrogativo.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e andei para dentro da escuridão, graças a minha visão desenvolvida, via todo o caminho perfeitamente. Vi que Bella estava certa, havia um cadáver pendurado, não que o sangue não entregasse já que pelo cheiro percebi que o sangue já estava frio.

Achei o interruptor e liguei.

- Cacete! – Jacob xingou ao ver o Coron pendurado, nu e com a tripas de fora.

- O que fizeram com ele? - Bella perguntou chegando perto do corpo pendurado.

- Bom, penduraram pelo pescoço e o comeram – Respondi.

- Isso é nojento – Jacob flou torcendo o nariz.

- Eu faço quase a mesma coisa, a diferença é que eu não faço essa bagunça toda – Bella respondeu olhando para toda a bagunça que fizeram com o corpo do Coron.

- Ao julgar as mordidas, a violência e sujeira. Foram lobisomens, demônios deixariam o corpo irreconhecível e vampiros nem deixariam um corpo como prova - Eu conclui.

- Mataram Coron – Jacob constatou - A pergunta é: Por quê?

Ficamos em silencio enquanto pensávamos sobre o assunto. Bella se aproximou do corpo e o encarou refletindo, Jacob resolveu olhar ao redor. Estava divagando o assunto quando meu celular começou a tocar, era Alice.

- O contato foi morto por lobisomens – Falei assim que atendi.

- Limpem tudo agora! – Ela disse rapidamente.

- Como? – Franzi o cenho, Bella e Jacob olhavam na minha direção, todos nós podíamos ouvir os berros de Alice.

- Estávamos ouvindo as chamadas da policia local e mandaram uma viatura neste local, há suspeitas de assassinato. Bella já vai ser procurada por conta do desaparecimento de James, não vai ser bom ela estar envolvida em um assassinato.

Bella suspirou.

- Vocês tem meia hora, no máximo – Alice disse encerrando a ligação.

- Vem cá... – Jacob começou – Vocês dois mexerem com sangue representa algum grau de perigo para mim?

- Se o sangue fosse recente – Bella respondeu.

- O sangue está frio, não é tão apelativo quanto o quente e pulsante – Completei – Em resumo não há perigo.

Nós começamos a limpar tudo. Jacob cuidou de transportar todas as armas e coisas suspeitas para o carro. Bella limpava o sangue e os pedaços dos órgãos no chão, e eu retirava o corpo.

Colocamos tudo em sacolas e fomos ajudar Jacob no recolhimento.

- Temos que retirar o carro daqui – Jacob falou – Vão querer revistá-lo.

- Não dará tempo, cruzaremos com ele pela estrada. – Falei olhando para o relógio tínhamos apenas dez minutos. Se estivéssemos por conta própria e sem o carro seria mais rápido e conveniente. Nesse instante que captei pensamentos de alguém, e não era a policia.

- Jacob eles mandaram Sam para cá, vá pelo outro lado com o carro. Bella e eu ficamos com a moto, bem aqui – Bella virou a cabeça em minha direção – Temos que distrair os policiais – Respondi.

- Meu pai não é o xerife da cidade para todos os efeitos? – Ela perguntou parecendo se lembrar do fato agora.

- Chamaram a policia de Seattle – Jacob falou se dirigindo para fora.

- Tem algum lobisomem por perto? – Perguntei a ela. Nunca se sabe quando Bella está usando seu escudo na área.

- Nenhum. – Ela respondeu se se sentando à mesa que havia ali – O que vai dizer aos policiais?

- Queria privacidade, a mesma desculpa de sempre – Jacob apareceu na porta e me jogou a chave da moto de Sam.

- Os vejo mais tarde – Ele se despediu.

- Pelo menos não vou ter que cuspir em nenhum lugar - Bella comentou – Foram os lobisomens que chamaram a policia, né? – Ela perguntou em tom sério.

- Coincidência demais saberem do assassinato e ligarem logo na hora em que estamos aqui. – Eu respondi me aproximando da mesa.

**Bella P.O.V**

- Olha não seria ilógico eu estar aqui? Por que meu nome será envolvido no caso de James e aqui foi denunciado como um lugar onde ocorreu assassinato – Tagarelei enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

- Só que aqui não tem rastro de sangue, ou um corpo pendurado por uma corrente agora – Edward me respondeu – Vai apenas parecer que estávamos procurando um lugar intimo.

Ergui a sobrancelha, sem responder nada.

- Então, me explique como eu fui capaz de ler sua mente hoje de manhã? – Ele perguntou em tom casual.

- Eu posso retirar o escudo da minha própria mente - Eu falei dando de ombros, foi um fato interessante ver os olhos de Edward ficarem negros, ele fica mais... Ameaçador, por que será?

- Então o fato de eu ter acesso a sua mente depende estritamente de você? – Ele perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos em minhas coxas e as afastava, ao fundo eu ouvia um carro estacionando lá fora.

- Meu escudo protege minha mente no automático, mas eu posso removê-lo quando quiser – Respondi encarando seus olhos, ele ficou entre minhas pernas. Uma parte da minha mente detectava duas pessoas saindo de um carro e destravando armas.

- Entendo que queira privacidade, mas me pergunto... – Ele disse se inclinando em minha direção e apoiando suas mãos na mesa

-O que? - Murmurei

– Se tivesse te conhecido quando era totalmente humana, eu seria capaz? – Eu o encarei enquanto ouvi passos se aproximando cautelosamente da porta garagem.

-Não, não seria – Respondi e Edward roçou nossos narizes exatamente no momento em que os policiais invadiram o galpão.

- POLICIA! – Berrou um homem apontando a arma para nossa direção, então olhou ao redor e depois voltou o olhar para nós. Ao perceber toda a situação ele bufou.

- Cadê o cadáver? – Perguntou o outro policial, enquanto isso eu descia da mesa e fazia expressão de assustada.

- O... O que está acontecendo? – Gaguejei um pouco, tinha que atuar bem, fazer o que?

- Eu queria apenas um pouco de privacidade, é pedir demais? – Edward murmurou em voz alta olhando para o teto.

- Hey! Os dois fiquem quietinhos – O policial "1" disse em tom raivoso, se ele soubesse com que estava se metendo...

Eu soltei um gemido baixo e virei meu rosto para o peito de Edward que me abraçou.

- O que está acontecendo? Que eu saiba, não estou infringindo a lei – Ele disse aos policiais.

- Sério? Pois me parece você é mais que essa garota que deve ser menor de idade – Ele retrucou em tom irritante.

- Eu sou maior de idade – Falei fazendo carranca para os policiais.

- Percebe-se – O outro policial comentou, maliciosamente, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Bufei olhando para lado.

- O que está acontecendo? – Edward encurtou.

Os dois trocaram olhares, o policial 1, que era mais velho dos dois, fez um sinal com a cabeça para o outro policial. O policial 2 passou por nós olhando todo o galpão.

- O que faziam aqui? – O policial 1 perguntou enquanto mantinha a arma levantada, se ele soube que isso não pararia nenhum de nós.

- Você não consegue imaginar por si mesmo? – Edward perguntou ceticamente, prendi o riso, ele estava abusando da paciência do guarda.

- Ta limpo, Max – O policial 2 veio andando em nossa direção – Foi um trote.

De repente Edward me apertou forte, muito forte.

- Edward. - Murmurei e ele afrouxou o aperto, o interroguei pelo olhar, mas ele não me olhou.

- Nomes dos dois. – Max (policial 1) perguntou.

- Edward e Isabella.

- Bom, vamos detê-los por invasão de propriedade – Ele disse se aproximando de nós com as algemas.

- O que? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Não pode nos prender, a propriedade é minha – Edward falou mas o policial ignorou.

- Tem como provar? – Ele perguntou enquanto pegava no meu braço para colocar as algemas.

Soltei sua mão do meu braço imediatamente e o encarei hostil.

- Tenho sim! – Edward disse se colocando na minha frente – O vendedor vem daqui a pouco para assinarmos os papéis.

- E sobre "Você não consegue imaginar por si mesmo?"? Realmente espera que eu acredite nessa historia, rapaz?

- Por que não acreditaria? – Perguntou tranqüilo.

- Por que não tem provas – Max respondeu e Edward sorriu.

- É claro que temos provas – Edward retrucou e eu ouvi som de passos no lado de fora.

- Olá, Bella – Eu fique estática, Carlisle se aproximou entrou no galpão com roupas normais.

- Desculpe, o Sr é...? – O policial 2 perguntou.

- Bella, minha querida, poderia estender o seu escudo para Edward também? – Franzi o cenho e encarei os policiais que ainda conversavam com alguém invisível – Eu estou manipulando a mente de todos, exceto a sua por causa de seu escudo.

- Ah – Eu exclamei e estendi o meu escudo para Edward, na mesma hora o mesmo piscou.

- Alice me avisou sobre o que ocorreria – Carlisle nos disse – Vim garantir que esses seres insignificantes levem a mensagem correta.

- O que eles sabem? – Perguntei.

- Nada, mas se tivessem achado o corpo seria importuno, teria exposto nosso mundo a eles. – Ele comentou em tom insatisfeito - O policial quer prendê-los por ser manipulado por bruxaria, alguém está o controlando.

- Tem uma segunda voz na mente dele – Edward informou.

- Sim, eu posso sentir – Carlisle comentou – Estava o fazendo ter um monte de idéias sobre vocês.

- Isso é infantilidade – Exclamei e os dois me olharam – A tal voz sabe com quem está lidando, certo? Por que fazer um truque tão barato?

- É uma distração, estão colhendo informações sobre nós. – Carlisle respondeu. Então os policiais começaram a se retirar.

- Humanos são estúpidos, mas úteis – Carlisle comentou casualmente – O policial teve "contatos". Não foi uma denúncia foi uma instrução dada noite passada em uma boate, quero que vocês dois vão até lá – Ao completar suas instruções Carlisle se virou e foi embora.

- Isso foi estranho – Comentei – Como ele sabia disso tudo? – Perguntei.

- É o dom dele, manipular a mente das pessoas – Edward respondeu enquanto saiamos do galpão – Ele implanta memórias, cria ilusões, e pode nos fazer que queremos algo, quase como uma hipnose. O que ele não pode fazer é ouvir os pensamentos.

- Por quê?

- Manipulação acessa algo guardado nos cérebros e não algo tão rápido como pensamentos.

- O poder dele é bem amplo – Comentei enquanto nos aproximávamos da moto.

- Ele é nosso líder, tem que conseguir controlar a todos nós de alguma forma – Ele respondeu subindo na moto.

- Por que ele não usou esse dom no interrogatório?

- O poder dele enfraquece na mente dos lobisomens assim como Rose e eu, e também tem o fato dele gostar de tortura. – Ele acrescentou pensativo.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntei subindo também.

- Seattle – Ele disse e acelerou a moto, tive que me segurar nele senão cairia no chão.

- Cuidado! Eu quase caí – Falei.

- Quem disse que me importo? Você não morreria de qualquer jeito – Ele respondeu dando de ombros

- Muito obrigada pela preocupação – Falei ironicamente.

- Se segura, por que eu quero chegar a Seattle ainda hoje – Ele disse aumentando a velocidade.

Sem outra saída, tive que me segurar em Edward e cada vez que afrouxava, ele acelerava, era óbvio que ele fez isso para me provocar. A viagem foi bem rápida considerando que a velocidade que Edward andava.

Chegamos a um lugar... Como dizer? Normal para o submundo, a escória para os humanos.

- Estamos atrás do que? – Perguntei.

- Um ser chamado Ellen – Ele respondeu.

- Nomes? – O segurança perguntou.

- Cullen – Edward respondeu e o segurança arregalou os olhos.

Sem mais palavras ele deixou Edward passar, mas me barrou.

- Só ele – O olhei por meio segundo e virei o olhar para Edward que acenou com a cabeça. Suspirei dando de ombros e me virei.

- Até logo, Cullen – Eu disse sobre o ombro.

- Bolso – Edward murmurou enquanto entrava.

Sai da rua da "boate" e procurei algo no meu bolso, achei um papel com um endereço e ao lado estava escrito _"Fonte de Coron"_. Pelo que pude entender era para eu ir ao endereço e coletar informações, o problema é que eu não fazia idéia de como faria isso.

Meu telefone começou a tocar naquele exato momento.

- Bellinha – Emmett disse quando atendi.

- Como você tem meu número? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

- Não interessa, Alice me ligou dizendo sua incerteza – Estreitei os olhos – Na família sou eu quem lida com essas pessoas, sabe como é, né? Meu porte intimida he he he.

- Foco Emmett – Cortei.

- Ah sim! Então, você deve intimidá-los, o Jasper também usa esse tipo de coisa. Você tem porte de demônio, não vai ser difícil descobrir o informante. E depois é só arrancar tudo que ele contou para Coron e matá-lo, seja rápida e se livre do corpo sem deixar vestígios, me entendeu? Não faça a mesma coisa que fez com James e...

- Eu já entendi – Eu o cortei novamente antes que começasse a tagarelar.

- E não se esqueça... Hey! – Ele disse.

- Alô? Bella? – Ouvi Jasper do outro lado da linha.

- Er... Oi? – Respondi.

- Cuidado! Não sabemos o quanto o informante possa saber de você, por isso não revele sua identidade.

- Isso vai ser fácil – Disse sorrindo de lado – Mentir é como respirar ara mim, mas não se preocupe ficarei em alerta.

- O resto é só seguir o conselho de Emmett – Ele disse – Boa sorte – Foram suas últimas palavras antes que ele desligasse.

Fui a pé até o endereço e encontrei um bar. Olhei o papel de novo para garantir o endereço e depois entrei no lugar.

Era meio mórbido lá dentro, havia uma mulher cantando _Walk Away _da _Christina Aguilera_, alguns estavam sentados sozinhos com um copo de bebida, outros tinham companhia, o bar estava relativamente cheio. O ar cheirava a uma mistura de cigarro, suor, sujeira e bebida. Analisei o lugar com atenção, não havia nada de incomum, corações batendo, cérebros normais, cor normal, cheiro normal... Aparentemente era um bar de categoria baixa e normal, mesmo assim não baixaria minha guarda.

Encaminhe-me ao balcão, onde havia uma mulher gótica servindo as bebidas.

- Você conhece Coron? – Perguntei assim que me sentei, a mulher levantou os olhos me analisando.

- Quem seria você? – Ela disse com um leve sotaque, alemã?

- Uma amiga – Respondi sorrindo docemente.

- Não conheço nenhum Coron, perdeu o seu tempo – Ela respondeu e voltou a cuidar do balcão.

Bom, seguindo o conselho de Emmett e Jasper eu basicamente teria que ser um demônio intimidante, mas considerando que temos testemunhas farei de outro jeito, um demônio sutil.

- Querida, me escute bem – Encarei seus olhos intensamente, um truque interessante dos demônios é que podemos deixar uma pessoa quase que hipnotizada, eu diria deslumbrada – Eu sou amiga de Coron e estou procurando por ele, a única coisa que eu quero é que você me responda se o conhecia.

- Eu conhecia um Coron – Ela balbuciou e depois arregalou os olhos, infelizmente o deslumbramento é temporário.

- Eu sou uma amiga dele, preciso saber se ele falava com alguém – Eu disse.

Ela me olhou hesitante, resisti a vontade de rolar os olhos, que humana lenta!

- Se você quer vê-lo terá que esperar um pouco, daqui a pouco uma pessoa que o conhecia chega – Ela disse olhando o relógio, isso era interessante – O que vai beber?

- Nada – Respondi e ela olhou para uma placa atrás dela "Para ficar tem que pagar".

Que raios de placa é essa? Suspirei e passei uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para ela.

– Pago para ficar aqui esperando, agora tchau. – Falei em tom ríspido, essa ia morrer depois do expediente. Afinal, eu não podia deixar testemunhas! Sorri maldosamente com o pensamento.

Basicamente fiquei ali por meia hora, então apareceu na minha frente uma outra garçonete. Ela era loira, tinha trinca e pouco, seus olhos pareciam cansados, unhas cortadas e no dedo do meio da mão esquerda era o único lugar em que havia um anel.

- Lisa disse que está procurando por alguém – Ela disse me olhando sem expressão.

- Lisa disse quem? – Respondi com uma pergunta.

- Disse – Ela respondeu depois de alguns instantes.

- E você é quem estou esperando? – Perguntei de novo.

- Eu não sei – Ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Normalmente eu sou uma pessoa muito paciente, mas hoje é um dia diferente – Disse piscando meus olhos _azuis claros_ e sorrindo docemente para ela_._

- Vamos lá fora – Ela disse andando em direção a porta, me levantei e a segui com todos os meus escudos ativos.

Quando chegamos aos fundos do bar, ela abriu uma porta para o fundo, era um beco. Ela arou no meio de costas ara mim e deu um suspiro alto.

- O que quer?

- Coron vinha falar com quem aqui? – Perguntei na lata, algo nessa mulher era diferente, ela parecia saber o que sou mais estava relativamente tranqüila, como se soube que eu não a mataria.

- Comigo – Ela se virou me encarando nos olhos – Sou a mulher dele.

- Mulher? E os informantes? – Perguntei me aproximando.

- Me prometa uma coisa – Ela disse e eu ergui a sobrancelha – Proteja eles.

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu sei o que você é... Bella – Ela falou, a mulher sabia quem eu sou e o que sou? O informante deveria ser muito bom – E eu não vou tentar algo contra você, eu preciso de você. Meu marido está morto e tudo que eu quero é que os responsáveis morram. – Acrescentou friamente.

Acenei com a cabeça sem modificar a expressão, não sabia se podia confiar nela, por isso estava totalmente alerta para qualquer coisa.

- Agora, vamos – Ela disse andando em direção a rua.

- Como posso confiar em você? – Perguntei sem me mexer.

- Tem razões para ficar desconfiada, mas você sabe identificar uma mentira melhor que ninguém, afinal é uma eximia mentirosa.

Eu suspirei e a segui, não havia outra opção. Por que todos têm essa coisa de dizer que eu minto bem? Sim, eu sei mentir, mas falam como se eu fosse uma mestra no assunto!

- Seu nome? – Falei quando fiquei ao seu lado.

- Mary – Ela respondeu olhando para frente.

De qualquer maneira andamos por dez minutos, até entrarmos em um prédio pobre. Ela andou até o segundo andar e abriu a porta, assim que entrei vi um garoto correndo em direção á ela

- Mamãe! – Ele tinha no máximo quatro anos. Tinha cabelos negros e tom de pele morena, seus olhos eram de um belo e profundo azul.

Assim que a mulher o pôs no chão, o mesmo se virou para mim e disse timidamente:

- Oi tia Bella – Eu deixei minha cabeça pender para o lado o olhando curiosa e incrédula. O garoto sabia o meu nome e ainda me chamava de tia, como se já me conhecesse. – Eu sou Peter.

- Vamos para a sala – Mary disse me guiado para uma pequena sala, o garoto se sentou na mesinha de centro, desenhando algo nos papeis.

- Então, o que tem a me dizer? – Perguntei

- Era comigo que Coron se encontrava no bar, eu era a informante do verdadeiro informante.

- Como assim? – Perguntei tentando entender.

- O informante, me dizia as coisas e eu as repassava para Coron – Ela respondeu.

- O que poderia levar a assassinarem Coron?

- Queriam o informante dele só para eles, mas Coron recusou, ele não poderia entregar sua fonte – Ela disse o final um tanto forçado como se não fosse as palavras certas para a frase.

- Quão boa é essa fonte?

- Você se parece com um demônio, se alimenta como um e varias vezes age como um, mas á humanidade em você. Seu nome é Isabella Swan e as criaturas que mataram meu marido querem seu sangue – Ela falou, olhei para Peter de lado, ele não parecia se importa com as palavras da mãe.

- Você sabe os nomes dessas criaturas? Onde posso encontrá-las?

- Infelizmente não, eu não sei onde pode encontrá-los. Eles mudavam de ponto de encontro sempre.

- Mãe, eu quero suco! –Peter pediu e sua mãe se levantou lhe dando um sorriso – Eu te amo! – Ele exclamou quando ela virou de costas.

- Eu também! – Ela respondeu.

Suspirei pegaria toda a informação dela e a mataria, sobre a criança não fazia meu estilo, mas teria que matá-la também.

- Sabe... – Peter disse se agarrando aos meus joelhos – Você não vai nos matar.

O encarei desconfiada, como um garotinho de quatro anos podia saber disso? A resposta apitou na minha cabeça.

- Você é a fonte de seu pai, certo? – Peter acenou orgulhosamente com a cabeça e depois seu sorriso desapareceu e ele olhou para cozinha sério.

Me virei a tempo de ouvir um som estridente seguido de um rosnado, logo após veio um grito e um uivo mais forte ainda. Me levantei em alerta e vi um lobisomem se lançar em minha direção mas no instante que ele tocou no meu escudo, virou pó. Sim, meu escudo também queima.

Peter se agarrou as minhas pernas e eu o peguei no colo, meu instinto dizia para salvá-lo, acho que no fim Mary estava certa, eu tenho humanidade em mim, afinal aquele devia ser meu instinto materno falando. E também havia a coisa dele ser a fonte do pai, ele tinha um dom que poderia ser útil para nós, não poderia matá-los.

Quando ia sair pela janela Peter me interrompeu.

- Espere! Minha irmã! – Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e corri para a porta que ele me apontou.

Ao abrir a porta encontrei uma menina de no máximo dois anos de pé no berço com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mama... – Ela chamou – Puque ela foi pro céu? – Eu a olhei sem saber o que dizer a garotinha também sabia do destino da mãe e isso corta o coração de qualquer um que tenha emoções. Mas agora não era hora pra se comover.

- Vem aqui – Disse estendendo o braço pra ela, a menina me encarou com seus olhos azuis lacrimosos e pegou minha mão na hora que a porta foi escancarada.

Mas eu era rápida, quando o lobo estava entrando no quarto eu estava atrás dele, encostada na parede segurando suas crianças. Ele olhou para o espelho e nos viu, em resposta eu dei um sorriso malicioso. A parte estranha foi que ele se virou calmamente e estendeu a pata como se eu fosse dar as crianças a ele, doce engano. Assim que ele se aproximou mais tocou no meu escudo e virou pó no segundo seguinte.

Aparentemente ver lobisomens morrer acalmou a garotinha no meu colo, já que a mesma estava rindo e batendo as palmas.

- Você é das minhas – Eu comentei e ouvi outro barulho lá fora. Havia pelo menos cinco se aproximando, eu não poderia transformar todos os lobisomens e pó. Dois eu agüentava, mas não podia fazer mais do que isso, estava começando a me enfraquecer, esse tipo de escudo era o que mais exigia energia.

Então, eu olhei para os lados e vi uma janela, sorri vendo minha porta de saída.

**Edward P.O.V**

Se Bella tivesse falado seu sobrenome o segurança a teria deixado entrar, mas a espertinha não falou, pelo menos isso. Se tivesse integrado uma Swan ali o pessoal lá dentro iria adorar da-lá aos lobisomens.

Afinal o general Swan não era conhecido pela gentileza e paciência. Mas eu sendo um Cullen era temido, pois nosso clã era independente dos que mandavam no nosso mundo, os Volturi. Isso era algo a se respeitar, e quem não respeitasse sofreria as conseqüências.

Quando entrei na boate vi que era bem de quinta, tinha umas dançarinas dançando todas manchadas de sangue, gente fumando e bebendo, encontros de negócios e criaturas que só estavam ali para passar o tempo. Parei no balcão e uma mulher veio atender.

- A+ - Falei e ela foi buscar. Sangue frio não era apelativo para nós, mas era quase tão bom quanto o quente e fresco.

Dei uma boa olhada nas mentes da boate e achei quem eu queria: Ellen. Peguei meu copo e andei em direção a ela.

- Ellen? – Ela levantou a cabeça e acenou – Acredito que possa me ajudar.

- Se você pode pagar o meu preço – Que lindo, uma prostituta! – Eu cobro caro, vampirozinho.

Eu segurei a mão dela e torci, a expressão dela não foi nada satisfeita, mas não falou nada já que meus olhos estavam negros entregavam que meu humor não estava nada bom.

- Vamos por partes: Primeiro não me chame de vampirozinho por que eu não sou como as criaturas que atende, segundo o preço que pagarei é deixa-lá com vida e desse por satisfeita e terceiro vamos sair daqui. – Me levantei e a puxei pelo braço.

Quando chegamos lá fora, a Succubus me olhou hostil. Ela acha _mesmo_ que pode me meter medo?

- Olha só eu sou perigosa, rapaz – Ela disse enquanto mostrava suas asas negras para mim.

- Eu sei disso, Ellen, mas acontece que um vampiro de duzentos anos é mais forte que um Succubus e também tem o detalhe de que eu não durmo – Ela me olhou insatisfeita e abaixou as asas voltando para a forma humana. Cruzou os braços e me olhou mal humorada. – Que bom que chegamos a algum lugar.

- Quem é você?

- Não interessa – Cortei quanto menos ela soube de mim melhor – Você deu uma certa informação a um humano chamado Max.

- Não dei – Ela respondeu imediatamente, infelizmente para ela, os pensamentos não mentem.

- Deu sim, eu quero saber quem foi.

- Já falei que não sei do que está falando! – Ela explodiu e tentou passar por mim.

Eu nunca fui conhecido pela minha paciência, bondade ou gentileza, sabe? Por isso no segundo seguinte a prensei na parede pelo pescoço, ela ainda tentou se defender com as asas negras, mas foi inútil.

A joguei no chão de bruços e segurei uma das suas asas.

- Eu vou arrancá-las se não me falar – Disse dando um puxão forte e ela gritou em resposta.

- Ok, ok, ok eu falo – Ela disse e me levantei de suas costas, ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e me olhou com rancor enquanto passava a língua na boca ensangüentada. – Ninguém veio falar comigo, eu só tinha que avisar a ele – Comecei a ler seus pensamentos, a vi sentada observando o movimento da rua quando viu um carro policial.

Ela não se importou, olhou para o outro lado quando algo em seus pensamentos teve vontade olhar para o lado do policial, a succubus começou a achá-lo interessante e resolveu entrar em seus sonhos naquela noite. Mas algo gritou dizendo que não era para mexer nos sonhos do policial, pois fazia muito tempo que ela não fazia algo mais físico.

Então, ela resolveu segui-lo para dar o bote, porém de repente ela viu Coron pendurado pelo pescoço no balcão, foi então que percebeu que alguém estava em seus pensamentos.

Todas as criaturas sabem como é perigoso ter alguém comandando seus pensamentos, então ela decidiu seguir o que a voz dizia. A tal voz basicamente ordenou que ela falasse que Coron iria ser assassinato no balcão amanhã as 18:25.

Torci a boca refletindo sobre tudo.

- O que mais ela disse? – Perguntei.

- Ela tentou me fazer esquecer tudo – Ellen disse, era uma amadora! Só uma bruxa experiente conseguia fazer alguém esquecer as coisas a distância.

- Foi difícil falar? – Falei quando ela se levantou.

- Isso é tudo? – Ela perguntou mal humorada, pensei que poderia matá-la, mas achei um desperdiço e ela poderia muito bem ser controlada de novo, talvez nos levasse ao dono da voz.

- Vá e corte alguns pênis fora – Disse me virando e saindo.

Resolvi procurar Bella afinal já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer aqui. Meu celular começou a vibrar.

- O que foi? - Falei assim que atendi.

- Poderia vir a praça na frente da biblioteca central? – Bella perguntou.

- O que está fazendo ai? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

- Vou encarar isso como um sim. – Então ela desligou na minha cara! Ninguém faz isso, a não ser alguém da minha família. Bella tem sorte de ser bonita, _muita _sorte.

De qualquer maneira fui até a tal praça, cinco minutos depois estava andando calmamente por uma praça cheia de crianças brincando. Bella estava parada na frente olhando atentamente para elas, cheguei por trás e passei meu braço por seu ombro.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, em resposta Bella abaixou seu escudo para mim.

Veio tudo de uma vez, Mary, a criança Peter contando que era a fonte do pai, o ataque, o lobisomem virando pó (uma parte bem interessante, diga-se de passagem) Bella pegando a segunda criança, Layla, a reação do lobisomem ao vê-la através do espelho e como eles pararam na praça.

- Tia Bella – O garoto, Peter, veio em nossa direção com a garota, Layla – Ele já chegou podemos ir agora?

Me virei lentamente para Bella sem expressão e ela deu de ombros.

- Ela disse para eu protegê-los, achei conveniente eles viverem – Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

- É vedadi! – Layla exclamou animada – Ela ia mata a gente – É interessante ver uma criança animada com a possibilidade de morrer.

- Os dois são...? – Perguntei, mas Peter me cortou.

- Somos sim – Ele sorriu orgulhoso.

Ótimo! Mas clarividentes para me atazanar a vida. Alice vai adorar isso.

- Ele é bunito – Layla disse sorrindo, Bella riu e a pegou no colo.

- Ele é sim – Isso me interessou.

- Você acha?- Dei um sorriso provocador, meu ego aumentou consideravelmente.

- Todos os vampiros são. – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos – Agora podemos sair daqui, consegui despistar os lobisomens, mas não sei por quanto tempo.

- É feio roubar! – Peter exclamou quando me aproximei de um carro, Bella e eu levantamos a sobrancelha para ele.

- E? – Bella perguntou indiferente.

- Mamãe não gostava – Peter falou cruzando os braços.

- Mama...- Layla murmurou e eu li seus pensamentos, foi ela quem previu a morte da mãe, a cena era grotesca.

- Sua mãe queria o melhor para vocês e o melhor agora é roubar o carro – Falei pegando Layla no colo – Traga o garoto – Bella acenou com a cabeça, enquanto o garoto fazia cara emburrada.

- Não é certo! – Ele reclamou dentro do carro.

- Eu vou ter que colocá-lo para dormir? – Perguntei me decidindo dar um soco na cabeça dele, o menino arregalou os olhos na hora, igualzinho a Alice. Sorri ao ver o silêncio que se fez.

- O que você fez? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Por que acha que eu fiz algo? – Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e isso só a fez parecer mais desconfiada – O que?

- Lobo grande! – Layla berrou e eu freei o carro.

- Onde? – Perguntei me virando para ela.

- Lobo grande! – Ela disse novamente olhando para os sapatos.

- Eu já sei, mas aonde? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Como é o lugar? – Bella perguntou.

- Homem branco – Ela fez bico e franziu o cenho, os pensamentos eram confusos, ela parecia mais sentir do que ver – Mal!

- O que ela quer dizer? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Os lobos tão na mata! – Ela disse frenetica

- Não é na mata, é na praça – Peter falou a ela.

- Por que não disse de uma vez – Falei me virando e acelerando o carro, eles tinham encontrado nosso rastro

Layla aparentemente fica muito animada quando corre risco de vida, já que berrou animada a cada manobra que eu dava, até que ela parou quando eu estava na auto-estrada.

- Cuidado! – Peter berrou e eu parei o carro novamente.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Falei impaciente, mas não precisei esperar ele falar, vi os pensamentos d0s lobisomens mais a frente na estrada. – Bella, você consegue fazer seu escudo transforma em pó os lobisomens de novo? – O escudo dela era mais eficaz e eu jamais poderia lutar com os lobisomens, afinal é um vampiro contra um bando e o fato de ler pensamentos acabaria me confundindo ainda mais. Já que os lobisomens não são conhecidos por pensarem antes de atacar.

- De quantos estamos falando? – Ela perguntou olhando para frente

- Cinco? – Me virei para Peter.

- Tem dois atrás da arvore – Peter respondeu.

- Sete – Me virei a para ela, Bella respirou fundo.

- Vou precisar de sangue – Ela disse e Peter arregalou os olhos e Layla a olhou curiosa, provavelmente nem sabia o que é sangue.

- Agora? Não é meio fora de hora? – Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Me dê seu pulso – Ela disse, eu a olhei sem emoção – Esse escudo me tira muita energia, não vou conseguir segurá-los, mesmo que eu os dê choque vão se levantar de novo e eles – Apontou para as crianças lá atrás - Não vão me alimentar o suficiente para deixá-los vivos.

- É bom você matar todos - Disse raivoso, mordi meu pulso e levei a boca dela antes que regenerasse

Peter fez sons de nojo e Layla ficou ainda mais curiosa, tanto que queria fazer também. Aparentemente meu sangue é bom, pois Bella chupou com ânimo até que eu retirei o pulso com força. Segurei seu queixo fortemente e olhei para seus olhos, agora azuis – Não vai atacar ninguém aqui?

- Não – Ela respondeu com os olhos voltando ao normal, Bella olhou para baixo se concentrado. Comecei a seguir a estrada – Pare aqui. – Ela disse já abrindo a porta.

Monitorei os pensamentos da dupla de vidente ali atrás, Bella parou a uma distância consideravelmente pequena dos lobos, sorriu provocante e os lobisomens vieram correndo em sua direção.

Ela esperou até todos estarem andando em sua direção, então quando um lobisomem ficou a cinco metros dela virou pó, e assim foi até o quarto lobisomem, ela suspirou forte e caiu de joelhos. Comecei a dirigir o carro e cheguei no instante em que ela se ajoelhava no chão, respirando forte.

- Ela ta bem? – Peter perguntou, abri a porta do carro e me lancei em direção ao lobisomem que ia ataca-lá.

Nossos corpos bateram e como o lobisomem foi pego de surpresa, eu sai ganhando e o segurei no chão pelo pescoço. Levantei a cabeça e vi outro correndo em minha direção, me concentrei e o lobisomem caiu no chão teria que ser rápido não o paralisaria para sempre. Arranquei a cabeça do que estava segurando sem qualquer dificuldade.

Caminhei em direção ao lobisomem no chão, caminhei calmamente enquanto esperava o lobisomem atrás de mim me atacar. Assim que ouvi o rosnado tive tempo de sorrir, me virei e o vi mergulhando em minha direção. Caímos com ele em cima de mim, segurei sua boca e puxei assim arrancando sua mandíbula, logo em seguida torcia sua cabeça a fazendo dar um giro de 360 graus.

Me virei para Bella, com os sentidos atento ao lobisomem paralisado lá atrás.

-Bella? – Ela estava quase desmaiada no chão

-Hum...

-Você sabia o resultado disso. Deveria ter me dito que não agüentaria todos – Falei em tom de repreensão. Ela me encarou raivosa e de repente não havia nenhum lobisomem morto em nossa frente, Bella havia pulverizado todos de alguma forma

- Bella – Segurei seus braços e a levantei. Ela me olhou com um olhar cansado, estava ofegante e mal conseguia ficar em pé. Bella acabou desmaiando nos meus braços, a peguei no colo e a levei para o carro. – Ela vai ficar bem, Layla. Sim Peter, não vamos levá-la ao hospital. E não é por que eu não tenho dinheiro, ela só não pode ser atendida por médicos normais, já que ela _não é_ normal. – Respondi aos pensamentos das crianças – E só para constar Layla, você não vai tomar meu sangue, mesmo que ele seja muito bom!

Com isso ignorei todos os pensamentos lá atrás e me concentrei em chegar a base com Bella viva, acho bom Alice tirar Charlie do caminho, senão o general vai declarar guerra contra mim.

Bufei exaspero esses lobisomens estão me dando mais dor de cabeça do que eu gostaria, e isso me irrita muito. Seja lá quem esta aprontando isso tudo, vai pagar muito caro por tudo, e isso é uma promessa!

* * *

**N/a: Olá caros leitores! Mais um capitulo para vocês. Não demorei muito para postar esse, então não reclamem!**

**Vamos aos pontos do capitulo. Lobisomens têm aliados! Se você não entendeu releia o capitulo ;D. Alguém ai percebeu a tensão sexual entre os protagonistas da historia hehehe? Nós vemos também o poder de Carlisle em ação. Que mais.. *finge pensar* Ah sim! Temos dois pestinh... Quero dizer, duas crianças entrando na historia. Dupla de videntes, ao decorrer da historia explicarei mais sobre o dom dos dois. Edward dando em uma _succubus_, Bella matando alguns lobisomens, vocês podem ver a potencia de seu escudo. Por que será que isso acontece?**

**Bom, vocês viram que eles não são todos superpoderosos, os lobisomens viraram pó, o Edward primeiramente não enfrentou os lobisomens pois sabia que morreria e não ajudaria ninguém e Bella não foi forte o bastante para acabar com todos mesmo bebendo o sangue de Edward. No fim todos ali têm poderes, são bastante resistentes mais não são invencíveis.**

**Sobre _"Como assim Edward paralisou o lobisomem?"_ A explicação para vocês vai estar no próximo capitulo, mas vou esclarecer um pouco: Edward é telepata e não apenas um leitor de mente. Iso mesmo que você pensou os Cullen ocultaram um pouco sobre seus poderes para Bella, afinal eles não são idiotas de confiar totalmente em alguém muito suspeito como Bella (ela sabe mentir bem, parece ser um demônio, entenderam né?) **

**Finalzinho nem um pouco com suspense só pra ser legal com vocês. Alguém chuta quem vai pagar caro? E a dupla de videntes? O que acharam?**

**Então, a copa do mundo começou! (sim, eu tinha que falar) Eu sou brasileira, e não sou ligada muito em futebol, por isso não sei porra nenhuma sobre o time ser ruim ou não =D. Então, eu tava vendo a abertura semana passada e tava no twiter vendo os comentários a maioria era "CALA A BOCA GALVÃO!" Até ai tudo bem, então me aparece essas duas frases:**

**_"What the fuck Brazilians mean with CALA BOCA GALVAO?" e "Who is Cala Boca Galvao?"_**

**Eu chorei de rir quando li_._ Eu sei que não tem conhecimento sobre o Galvão, mas para que existe tradutor online?**

**Então, eu tava vendo o jogo do Brasil. Primeiro tempo: PQP! Super frustrante, segundo tempo: Pelo menos reagimos! E ganhamos *-* , é por isso que eu to postando =P**

**Outra coisa essa semana eu estou com duas ones novas. Uma é da serie Crazy e outra é em homenagem ao dias dos namorados: Prazer Alice Cullen e Love, respectivamente**

**Agora chega de enrolar e vamos as reviews:**

**Samy Winkot** : Oi Sam! Sim, Bella apanhou, afinal ninguém vencem sempre. Sobre o que eu te deixei curiosa? *se faz de desentendida* Ow! Eu vou tentar me esforça para postar o mais rápido possível ;D. Sim, a escola é fogo! Mas sem ela não temos futuro, então não se pode fazer nada! O capitulo está ai! Nem demorei tanto assim. Pergunta: Qual foi a parte que você mais gostou nesse capitulo? Isso se vc gostou do capitulo :P

**julia. miranda** : Jujubinha linda do meu coração! Não era a minha intenção deixar seu dedo enrugado *faz falsa cara de pesar*. Confesso que fiquei nervosa em relação as duas lutas, mas é bom saber que eu agradei :D. Eu assisti MMA, tipo eu fui ver o chat online que acontecia lá no foforks e eu tinha pego o MMA depois que ocorreu o best kiss, eu quase chorei quando vi a foto dos dois no premio, ai saiu o video ai eu fui toda saltitante ver. Sinceramente não sei se grito por ele ter agarrado ela, ou se choro por que o Rob ficou de costas para a câmera, dessa maneira tampando a visão ¬¬'. Eu não vou vê o filme na estreia, eu tava vendo os videos das conferência no foforks agora e cara eu quase fiquei surda, então eu vou ver quando tudo tiver calmo, ou no desespero baixo da internet. Obrigada pelos elogios a fic, eles sempre são bem vindos ;*. Que bom que o capitulo agradou *-*, finalzinho sinistro verdade, mas deixou aquela vontade de querer saber que faz as pessoas comentarem. Então, não demorei! O capitulo ta bonitinho e eu gostei dele, aparece coisas neles que vão se esclarecendo aos poucos, cara! Eu nunca pensei que ia escrever algo tão complexo quanto essa fic =O, me surpreendo com minhas próprias idéias hehehe

**Vypra** : Hey Vy! Foi uma excelente pergunta, o que aconteceu com o corpo de James? O assunto é tão misterioso que nem eu sei =P. Ok, só digamos que... Tudo vai ser respondido ;D. E garanto que vão ficar "WTF?" E sobre o capitulo, o que achou? Brigada pela review ;*

**Aninha Flavia**: Valew pela review *-*, a preview foi para mexer com vocês. Eu adoraria ver a cara de vocês quando leram o que era hehehehe. Talvez eu deva contratar segurança aqui para casa, é capaz de alguém vir aqui me matar =P. O capitulo ficou legal?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Sobre o Edward ser demônio, acho que tem mais vantagem ele ser vampiro. Vampiro nunca cansam hihihihi =P, ok também parei com a sacanagem. Eu posso até adivinhar que você tenha amado o capitulo, mas sempre é bom pergunta só pra garantir ;D. Sobre sua idéia... Er... Eu pensei em fazer algo do gênero, mas... Não sei! Tenho que pensar bem sobre o assunto *bota mão no queixo*, mas foi anotado: Guri sendo pega por Eddy e Bella os pegando no flagra. Tipo, eu sou a psicóloga dá minhas amigas hehehe, me sinto usada quando uma entra no msn e pede meu conselho em um assunto, o engraçado é que na maioria das vezes eu acerto ô.õ. Eu tenho minhas opiniões, mas eu tenho consciência de que daqui cinco anos elas podem ser diferente ou modificadas, sobre o que vc disse sobre olhar os dois ângulos, é algo que eu aprendo a fazer todo dia. Por que é dificil não julgar ninguém, houve um debate na sala onde havia o lado da justiça e o da vingança, eu fiquei no da justiça. Mas percebi que no debate a vingança ganha, já na vida real a justiça ganha. Por que a maioria das pessoas da vingança defendia argumentos que acreditavam piamente, só que esses argumentos defendiam a justiça, o pessoal é lento não ¬¬'? A pior parte é ouvi-los dizer que fazemos todas as merdas que fazemos por que queremos sim nós queremos, porém só queremos por que a sociedade nos nega. Me senti estranha ali, é tantas opiniões em formação que a idéia de defenda-las é meio triste, por que ninguém realmente pensou antes de defende-las. Poxa! Nem desviei do assunto :X, então minha cara anciã o que tem a dizer a essa futura psiquiatra sobre o capitulo que a mesma escreveu?

**Juliete Masen Cullen** : Seja bem vinda Juh! Sempre é bom ver novos leitores *-*, que bom que ta gostando da historia =B. No começo, quando comecei a postar, lembro que fiquei nervosa achando que a historia era muita viagem minha, agora tenho quase noventa reviews é tudo surpreendente para mim. Mas fico feliz de que estejam gostando do que estou escrevendo, e no fim acabei transformando a fic em algo além do que eu planejava, segredos é o que não faltam na historia você pode ver isso nesse capitulo quando Edward paralisou o lobisomem. O que achou do capitulo? Sinceridade viu? Eu aceito criticas construtivas ;*

**Nathalia Anring** : Ah Nath! Que bom que gostou de tudo *-*. Bom, eles tinham que liberta sua criança interior e no caso deles a criança deles é um adolescente (todos tem mais de cem anos =P) Por que eu senti uma malicia quando você mencionou os três? Já avisei que aqui não ocorre triangulo amoroso, aiaiai vocês nem fazem idéia do que eu estou planejando hehehe! Ta ai o capitulo, o que tem a dizer sobre ele?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy** : Lili! *olha intimidade que a autora não tem*. O cérebro do vampiro é extremamente desenvolvido, o lobisomem é um belo filho da mãe selvagem, os demônios são cruéis e desalmados no melhor estilo dos seriais killer só que menos inteligentes (não significa necessariamente significa que eles sejam burros). A idéia de perda de liquido meio que foi falada aqui, volte no capitulo "Segredinhos, luta e silencio". O engraçado de você citar isso, por que eu já comecei o próximo capitulo e esse assunto é meio que abordado, vai ter que esperar para entender. Os vampiros ficam meio de mal humor com fome, imagine você com fome no meio da aula de matemática, a ultima aula do dia, agora imagina que seu alimento favorito está na sua frente mas é proibido comer em aula. Deu pra entender? Mas o Cullens tem mais de cem anos, controle é algo que eles têm e é difícil quebra-lo. Sim, os vampiros sangram aqui, você pode ver nesse capitulo Bella tomando o sangue de Edward, mas a cicatrização deles é bem complexa. E perda de sangue não os enfraquece, essa é uma das diferenças com os demônios que precisam de sangue para estar no auge do poder. Os vampiros não enfraquecem com a perda de sangue, como eu já disse antes, eles simplesmente se descontrolam sem ficarem muito temo sem se alimentar, e acredite um vampiro descontrolado é muito perigoso. Como você viu ninguém é invencível aqui, e se você presta atenção no capitulo. Aos poucos vamos explorar Carlisle e seu poder, aliais está curiosa sobre os poderes dos Cullens? Será que nunca se perguntou por que são o _segundo _mais poderoso com outros clãs existente no mundo? Motivos devem ter ^.^, então o capitulo está ai lindo e maravilhoso (talvez não tão maravilhoso ô.õ) opiniões? Perguntas? Até a próxima ;*

**Obrigada pelas reviews para a minha peculiar historia, caros leitores *-***

**Um sincero obrigado á **Yashamaru Kotohime **por add a fic aos favoritos**

**E também fico grata á** AgnesCullen **por add aos ao alerta**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o capitulo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, maravilhosos leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S:Hum... O que posso dizer? Vai ser um capitulo surpreendente! Previa para vocês:_**

_**"[...] -Ela não é alimento, você não vai querer cobrar briga com dois clãs de uma vez – E todos os vampiros ergueram a sobrancelha, o mais assustador da cena? Foi perfeitamente sincronizado, ou seja, não passou de algo estranho.**_

_**-Dois clãs? – O primeiro vampiro verbalizou o que todos se perguntavam, eu também fiquei curiosa, mas fiquei quieta. [...]"**_


	15. Quando se provoca dois clãs, você sofre

**Bella P.O.V**

Acordei me sentindo com uma preguiça enorme, o que é estranho já que normalmente estou bem disposta. A primeira coisa que consegui captar foi uma conversa, uma não, varias!

-Quem é o demoniozinho da titia? – Ouvi Rose falando com voz de bebê, estranho...

-Como assim você deixou minha filha ir lá e cuidar dos lobisomens _sozinha_? – Charlie disse exaspero

-Então, Bella tomou o sangue do Edward? – Emmett questionou – Deve ter sido ruim pra caralho! – Er...

-Ele é tão lindinho! –Alice exclamou

-Ela se ofereceu! Seja razoável Charlie, sua filha tem idade o suficiente para tomar suas decisões – Carlisle falou.

Gemi baixo e tudo ficou em silencio.

-Ela acordou! – Esme falou, no segundo seguinte percebi varias respirações perto de mim.

-Psiu! – Alguém me cutucou

-Pare com isso Emmett! – Ouvi Rose falar e logo em seguida ouvi o estralo de uma tapa

-Bella... – Edward chamou – Dá pra abrir os olhos? – Disse em tom grosseiro

-Que modos são esses, Edward? – Esme pareceu indignada

-Parem de falar... – Eu disse levando as mãos a cabeça, infelizmente não tinha força o suficiente para isolar os sons, minha cabeça estava latejando demais.

-Bella abra os olhos – Edward pediu em tom educado

"_Por que?"_ Perguntei mentalmente

-Por que temos que saber seu estado de espírito – Ele respondeu

-Eu odeio tudo isso... – Murmurei abrindo os olhos

-Não deixe as crianças se aproximarem – Esme falou para Rose que saiu do quarto no mesmo instante, ao longe ouvi o barulho de um carro

-O que está acontecendo? – Charlie perguntou entrando no quarto

O cheiro dele me bateu na hora, me assustei pelo fato de querer atacá-lo. Arregalei os olhos e me segurei na cama

"_TIRE ELE DAQUI!"_ gritei mentalmente.

Jasper segurou meus braços e Emmett retirou Charlie dali. Não consegui mais refrear meus instintos e rosnei furiosa. Eu só queria o sangue dele, eu precisava daquilo, mais do que oxigênio.

-Se acalme! – Jasper me falou tentando controlar minhas emoções

-Nem ouse! – Falei furiosa, por que eles não me soltam? Eu quero me alimentar!

-Bella, se concentre – Carlisle me disse em tom tranqüilizador.

-Olhe para mim! – Edward praticamente ordenou e eu o olhei raivosa – Ela não está se protegendo

Logo em seguida escutei a voz de Carlisle em minha cabeça

– Você vai se alimentar e tudo ficará bem, até lá você não vai se lembrar de nada. Agirá como uma humana, confiará em nós e só se lembrara de tudo quando se alimentar.

E tudo ficou escuro.

**Edward P.O.V**

Nunca havia visto um demônio descontrolado, normalmente eles ficam assim por causa da fome, logo eles estão fracos, e obviamente nunca enfrentei um demônio enfraquecido. O mais triste dá cena é os ver tentando escapar de nós quando isso é impossível.

Bella estava inconsciente a mais de quatro dias, ou seja totalmente esgotada e com fome. Seus olhos entregavam isso, estavam azuis bem claros, quase que totalmente branco. Mas eu só tive tempo de dizer para afastar as crianças, Charlie entrou seguindo todos nós e deu no que aconteceu.

O interessante foi que Bella abriu sua mente para mim para retirar Charlie de lá, e deixou aberta depois, talvez parte dela mantivesse o escudo desligado para manter Charlie seguro. No fim Carlisle controlou sua mente, assim que ela se alimentasse voltaria ao normal.

-Edward, vá caçar com ela – Ele disse entregando uma Bella desmaiada no meu colo – Foi você que a deixou destruir os lobisomens, então é sua culpa, logo você concerta o erro – Ele explicou ao ver meu olhar interrogativo.

-Tinha que sobrar para mim – Resmunguei enquanto a pegava no colo e saía do quarto em direção ao meu carro

Estava no meio do caminho para Port Angeles quando ela acordou, seus olhos continuavam naquele tom azul doentio.

-Até que fim acordou, achei que teria que dar o sangue na sua boca – Comentei enquanto acelerava mais o carro

-O que? – Ela disse sonolenta – Por que tudo andando rápido?

-Por que estamos em um carro, srta. Esperteza – Respondi rolando os olhos

-Quem é você? – Ela perguntou me encarando, a olhei incrédulo Carlisle a fez perde toda a memória?

-Seu marido – Respondi brincando

Ela pareceu pensativa, então se aproximou de mim.

– E quem sou eu?

-Você vai se alimentar e então vai lembrar. Não se preocupe – Respondi.

-Me alimentar? – Ela virou a cabeça curiosa

-É. De sangue, sabe? – Ergui minhas sobrancelhas ao ver sua careta

-Eu não gosto de sangue – Seu rosto demonstrava repulsa

-Claro que gosta, você se alimenta de sangue desde que foi mordida por um demônio.

-O que? – Ela parecia assustada. Eu tenho que trabalhar nesse negocio de dar noticias difíceis, senão ela tem um ataque cardíaco antes.

Suspirei olhando para o teto, ela resolveu ficar calada. Refletindo sobre o assunto, Carlisle a fez agir como humana. Então, Bella tinha nojo de sangue quando era humana... Isso é _bem_ irônico

-Espera ai! Você disse que era meu marido? – Ela perguntou parecendo chocada. Eu tinha esquecido [?] que Carlisle a fez confiar cegamente em tudo que dissesse.

E agora? Aproveitar-me da situação? Ou não me aproveitar? Dilemas internos são tão complicados! É por isso que eu sempre escolho não faze-lo. E nessa situação não seria diferente, por isso se estou na chuva... É para me molhar.

-Não se lembrar de mim, _meu bem_? – Perguntei segurando o riso e colocando a mão na coxa dela, ela me olhou de cima a baixo me analisando.

-Eu sou meio nova para estar casada, mas se você diz... – Ela comentou. Eu devia me sentir culpado? Nããão. - Pelo menos tenho bom gosto.

-Eu concordo plenamente – Eu nunca disse que sou humilde – Como está se sentindo? – Estiquei o braço e toquei em seu rosto

- Fome. – Ela respondeu franzido o cenho – Estou com uma sede quase que incontrolável também!

Eu estacionei o carro e abri a porta para Bella, pelo seu olhar percebi ficou espantada com a minha rapidez, mas não falou nada.

-Eu percebi que você não gosta de sangue – Ela fez uma careta quando mencionei "sangue", isso era hilário – Mas você tem que se alimentar. – A encarei nos olhos e percebi que ela amoleceu. Carlisle devia ter feito essa Bella durar para sempre, se bem que a versão demoníaca é mais divertida...

-Ok – Ela disse depois de alguns instantes – O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Atacar um ser humano – Respondi como se falasse que horas eram

-O que? Eu não vou fazer isso! – Ela respondeu indignada com alguma coisa

-Você tem que fazer. Não é uma questão de querer, é necessidade – Retruquei exaspero, Bella era muito teimosa, isso não muda. – Vamos lá colabore, eu não mentiria para você – O fato de eu estar mentindo sobre nunca mentir para ela, é um detalhe insignificante.

Ela aparentemente se deixou levar pelo meu tom manso.

-Eu acho que nunca fiz isso – Ela disse em tom baixo tentando argumentar

-Já fez mais vezes do que posso dizer – Respondi colocando o braço em volta dela

-Eu não me lembro – Ela retrucou franzido o cenho

-Vai lembrar, é só se alimentar. Agora vá a caça! É puro instinto – Falei a empurrando de leve para a calçada, ela me olhou hesitante e foi andando acanhada.

É realmente curioso ver Bella tão... Humana. Balancei a cabeça e fui em outra direção, iria me alimentar também e depois iria atrás dela.

**Bella P.O.V**

E ele ainda fala que é meu marido! Não sei por que mais sinto que ele está falando a verdade e ao mesmo tempo está mentindo, argh! Isso é confuso demais!

Agora tem essa coisa de eu me alimentar com sangue. Deus! Eu _odeio_ sangue, pelo menos eu acho que odeio, já que só de imaginar me estomago embrulha e eu sinto um bolo na garganta.

Eu estava divagando em paz quando sou puxada bruscamente. Ai meu Deus!

-Ai meu Deus! – Eu exclamo assustada ao ver um homem me encarando, ele dá uma risadinha nojenta. Eu não se choro ou se grito, ou se faço tudo o mesmo tempo.

-O que temos aqui? – Ele pergunta para si mesmo

-Uma idiota bonita, muito bonita por sinal. Hoje vamos nos diverti! – Eu estava errada havia outro cara, ele tinha acabado de sair da escuridão.

-Me deixem em paz! – Eu falei tentando escapar, mas o primeiro me empurra contra a parede. Eu esperava sentir dor, mas não foi isso que eu senti, era uma sensação familiar e estranha, ao mesmo tempo. Havia algo estranho nos meus olhos, eu não sei explicar, mas continuei olhando para baixo.

-Seja boazinha – O cara falou como se falasse com um bebê, comecei a salivar. Comecei a prestar atenção, eu ouvia um tum-tum ritmado, olhei para seu pescoço e de alguma forma percebi que era o coração dele pulsando.

Então, ele me arrancou dos pensamentos me espremendo na parede.

-Me larga! – Eu... Rosnei? Enquanto empurrava o estuprador.

-Opa! Temos uma tigresa adormecida aqui – O outro cara falou divertido. Eu realmente me senti furiosa com esses dois, ainda mais quando o idiota me deu um soco na cara.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ele me chutou no estomago. O segundo homem segurou minha blusa e puxou para ele, dessa maneira ele me deu um abraço de urso por trás, espera como eu sei o que é um abraço de urso?

O outro rapaz andou em minha direção, eu sabia o que ele ia fazer: Arrancar as minhas roupas e me estuprar. Reagi na hora, me contorci na hora e acabei arranhando o rosto do homem que me segurava o mesmo me largou.

-Sua vadia! – Logo após o xingamento, ele me deu um tapa e foi tão forte que acabei caindo no chão.

O outro cara se aproximou do ferido e perguntou se ele tava bem, mas eu não me importei, apenas olhei para minha mão e que havia sangue ali. Eu me lembrei das palavras do meu marido naquele instante, e por impulso levei meus dedos a boca e suguei o pouco de sangue que havia ali.

-Essa cadela vai pagar pelo que fez – O homem disse se aproximando de mim. Mas eu apenas o encarei com um sorriso malicioso, quem diria que sangue tinha um gosto tão bom?

E quem falaria que eu queria mais? _Muito mais_

No segundo seguinte eu estava voando no pescoço daquele _filho da puta!_ Aquela veia dele estava praticamente me convidando para jantar. Depois de arrancar a carne dele dali, rasguei sua camisa para abrir seu peito com meus dentinhos.

-Puta merda – O outro rapaz xingou baixo e começou a correr. Ele não ia escapar! Ninguém mexia comigo assim e saia impune!

Levantei meu escudo ao redor do beco em que estávamos e assisti com prazer ele se chocando com força com a parede invisível. Exalei o ar com um sorriso, o impacto o fez começar a sangrar. Mas eu o deixaria para sobremesa, agora cuidaria do quase cadáver em baixo de mim.

Ele começou gritando, depois berrou descontroladamente e por fim calou a boca, revirei os olhos. Eles _sempre_ faziam as mesmas coisas. Admito que era divertido ver as vitimas virem todas se achando e no fim ficarem pior do que cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas.

Quando me levantei em direção a minha sobremesa, comecei a pensar mais racionalmente. E tudo me voltou, eu quase ataquei Charlie! E Edward me falou que era meu marido! Franzi o cenho, que idéia estranha, ele nem tentou nada. Não faz sentindo simplesmente curti com minha cara... Sem realmente curti com a minha cara[?]

Balancei a cabeça e dei de ombros, isso não era assunto para se pensar agora, o que eu iria pensar era na minha sobremesa maravilhosa. Ataquei sem pudor e sem o menor cuidado, resultado final estava totalmente suja de sangue, não que isso me incomodasse. Eu não sentia tanta fome assim desde...

-Olha o que temos aqui – Ouvi uma voz masculina falando, olhei para cima pronta para atacar, mas me refreei. Levantei lentamente encarando o grupo de homens a minha frente, vampiros. Suas peles brancas, beleza impressionante, sem barulho de coração e principalmente seu olhos vermelho, os entregava.

-Uma demoniazinha se alimentando, que bonitinho! – Um zombou, recuei meu escudo físico, não estava forte o suficiente para matar algum vampiro

-Eu não me conformo em como os demônios tem bom gosto quando escolhem humanos. Eles sempre chegam antes de nós – Um falou em tom inexpressivo, olhando para o meu corpo.

-Vamos ser legais com você – O primeiro vampiro – Você deixa nós nos divertimos e a deixamos viva.

-Sem chance – Eu falei com o rosto neutro

-Resposta errada – Ele disse se aproximando de mim, eu dei um passo para trás maquinando o que fazer.

-Na verdade foi à resposta certa – Uma outra voz não me virei, estava olhando o vampiro hostilmente. Mas sabia quem era, abaixei meu escudo deixando Edward se aproximar – Olá, Vladimir – Edward para atrás de mim e se dirigindo a um vampiro atrás do grupo. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, e parecia não ter mais de trinta anos, mas seus olhos demostravam o quão velho ele era.

-Edward – Vladimir cumprimenta polidamente.

-Cullen? – O primeiro vampiro falou

-Em carne e osso – Edward respondeu em tom frio, senti sua mão apertando minha cintura.

-Edward, meus vampiros viram o alimento primeiro, não seja egoísta – Vladimir falou em tom calmo e o vampiro 1 me sorriu malicioso. Me concentrei para não mostrar qualquer reação em meu rosto.

-Ela não é alimento, imagino que você não vai querer cobrar briga com dois clãs de uma vez – E todos os vampiros ergueram a sobrancelha, o mais assustador da cena? Foi perfeitamente sincronizado

-Dois clãs? – O primeiro vampiro verbalizou o que todos se perguntavam, eu também fiquei curiosa, mas fiquei quieta.

A mão de Edward em minha cintura acabou virando um tipo de abraço que colou nossos corpos.

-Com meu clã, naturalmente, já que estão mexendo com minha noiva – Todos me olharam dos pés a cabeça. Será que a ex do Edward era mais bonita do que eu? Espera ai! Do que eu to falando? Ele acabou de dizer que estamos envolvidos romanticamente! Eu disfarcei minha surpresa virando o olhar para ele – E com o clã Volturi, já que está é Isabella Swan

Por alguns motivos todos (exceto os que pareciam ser os lideres) os vampiros evitaram olhar para mim, menos o primeiro. Ele ainda me secava com um olhar cético.

-Quer me fazer acreditar que a filha do General é possuída por um demônio? – Ele perguntou e Vladimir virou a cabeça para ele.

Edward acenou a cabeça para outro vampiro e então olhou para o idiota (Vampiro)

-Klaus, você é um tanto atrevido, creio que tenham lhe explicado as regras.

-As regras me foram bem explicadas. É só que eu sou esperto o suficiente para não cair em uma mentira dessas – Klaus respondeu cruzando os braços

Só se ouvia três respirações no ar, a de Edward, Klaus e a minha. Os restos dos vampiros pareciam estar em alerta e tensos, estranhei. O que Edward podia fazer de tão ruim? Ele só lê mente, certo?

-Se é tão esperto então por que não se coloca no seu devido lugar, rapaz? – Edward perguntou

-Eu tenho direito de não acreditar – De repente senti algo tentar penetra em meu escudo, travei a mandíbula e encarei Klaus sem emoção. No segundo seguinte não sentia mais o braço de Edward em minha cintura, pois ele estava torcendo o braço de Klaus enquanto o forçava a se ajoelhar – Você realmente cometeu a estupidez de nos atacar?

-Você não pode fazer isso – Klaus falou com um sorrisinho, estreitei meus olhos.

-Seu criador não irá ajuda-lo! Na verdade, ele concordaria plenamente em eu arrancar sua cabeça – Edward deu um riso baixo e medonho – Você deveria ter deixado de ser mimado e ouvir os conselhos dos lacaios – Edward falou em tom baixo enquanto seus olhos se escureciam – Não mata-lo? Quem falou em matar? Eu jamais faria isso em seu lugar Vladimir – Edward respondeu olhando para o vampiro

-Perdoe-me por ele, é uma cria nova. Acha que pode enfrentar a todos só por que não perdeu para nenhum vampiro até agora.

-Eu vi isso. Você é um péssimo lutador, tudo o que você tem é telecinese e isso minha mente bloqueia facilmente, afinal sou telepata. – Edward falou soltando Klaus e andando em minha direção – E minha querida Bella é completamente imune ao seu dom e a qualquer um dos de vocês.

Imediatamente senti vários ataques em minha direção, o que é isso? Erguia a sobrancelha para o grupo de vampiros.

-Onde estão meus modos? – Vladimir disse andando em minha direção – Eu sou Vladimir e junto com meu irmão formamos o clã Romeno.

-Stefan, ao seu dispor – Um outro vampiro apareceu ao lado de Vladimir, esse pegou minha mão e deu um beijo.

E senti mais ataques mentais, controlei a vontade de rolar os olhos. Ataques mentais era o escudo que me protegia por vinte quatro horas, sem fazer esforço.

-Bella – Respondi com um sorriso educado. Stefan estava me olhando demais para o meu gosto, aposto que era o irmão mulherengo. Continuou me encarando quando retirei minha mão, foi ai que percebi que ele **também** me mandava ataques.

Suspirei e olhei para Edward que olhava para todos meio ameaçador. Peguei sua mão e ele me olhou curioso, ao julgar seu olhar acho que compreendeu que eu estava sendo atacada.

-Vocês não deviam ataca-lá deliberadamente. Só por que Stefan o fez – Ele falou aos vampiros com um sorriso

-Me desculpe Edward, mas estou curioso – Stefan falou – Como ela pode ser imune?

-Ela é uma defensora – Um outro vampiro falou. Senti algo em meu escudo, não parecia querer entrar, parecia apenas toca-lo, o repeli no mesmo instante – É um escudo impenetrável. Um poder muito raro. – Seu tom de voz soava como um elogio

-Então, ela é apenas imune aos nossos poderes mentais – Klaus falou se levantando.

Um tipo de força veio em minha direção e bateu com meu escudo físico, ao contrario do que todos esperavam (inclusive eu) meu escudo absorveu a energia do ataque, senti meu escudo a flor dá pele, o sentia mais... Poderoso. Controlei minha expressão fácil antes que entregasse minha confusão.

-Quando ele dissesse que sou imune aos seus poderes, ele não acrescentou "mentais", logo se entende que se refere a _todos _os tipos de poderes – Falei em tom frio – Você realmente não sabe quando parar, não é? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Eu perdoei o atrevimento dele por respeitar seu clã – Edward falou – Mas eu não dou segunda chance.

-Deixe sua amada cuidar do assunto, Edward – Stefan falou com um sorriso malicioso – Como futura Cullen, ela deve saber lidar com essas situações.

Olhei para Edward me perguntando o que eu devia fazer. Vampiros eram muito espertos pela pouca experiência que tive com eles.

-Apenas não o mate – Edward me falou – Seria um presente

Olhei para Klaus pensando no que podia fazer. Lembro que quando descobri que tinha um escudo, eu procurei saber sobre o assunto. Aparentemente eu poderia moldá-lo de varias formas e projeta-lo aonde eu quiser.

Me concentrei no cérebro de Klaus, moldei meu escudo físico ao seu formato certo e aos poucos eu comecei a diminuir o escudo. Ele arregalou os olhos e franziu a o cenho com seu rosto virando uma mascará de dor, eu estava esmagando seu cérebro lentamente e estava muito curiosa dessa nova possibilidade do meu escudo.

Afinal isso era algo novo para mim, eu não sabia que era capaz de fazer algo assim. Resolvi brincar um pouco mais e dei um choque. Klaus caiu de joelhos no chão e levou as mãos à cabeça, ele nem consegui a respirar.

Apesar de estar concentrada em tortura o vampiro, não me impediu de me defender quando me enviaram ataques mentais. Levantei a cabeça e empurrei meu escudo mental contra eles.

Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo exatamente, simplesmente empurrei meu escudo, não o fiz parecer uma parede, ou elétrico, ou queimar. Aquela era a energia crua do que meu escudo e ela parecia absorve cada ataque deles. Isso me fez percebe que eu não conhecia meu escudo como pensava.

O grito de Klaus me tirou dos meus pensamentos, acho que se continuasse nesse ritmo Klaus deixaria de ter um cérebro. Parei de esmagar o cérebro dele, me sentia um pouco tonta, afinal não estava 100%.

-Eles entenderam o recado, ou terei que fazer um por um? – Perguntei a Edward, e tudo o que eu mais pedia era para ele dizer não.

-Não precisa – Vladimir respondeu me olhando analitico – Os lacaios de meu irmão entenderam o quão digna de respeito à senhora é. – Senhora? De qualquer maneira eu o ignorei e olhando para Edward, o mesmo acenou com a cabeça e andei até ele.

-O que o clã romeno faz aqui? – Edward perguntou enlaçando minha cintura novamente

-Estamos apenas de passagem, cuidado dos negócios. Desviamos o caminho para essa cidade, por causa do cheiro de lobisomem na cidade de Seattle.

-Estamos cientes dessa situação – Edward falou, e eu fiquei curiosa quanto tempo havia passado desde que eu desmaiei?

-De qualquer maneira estaremos de volta a Europa em breve, mande lembranças á Carlisle – Vladimir disse e no segundo seguinte não havia mais sombra de vampiro no beco e nem do meu alimento.

Respirei fundo, eu precisava me alimentar mais, havia gastado muita energia.

-Eu preciso me alimentar – Disse a Edward e comecei a andar em direção ao final do beco

-Não está se esquecendo de nada? – Perguntou em tom tranqüilo

-Não, já me lembro de tudo. Agora só estou com fome – Falei por cima do ombro, deixei claro que sabia que ele mentirá para mim.

No mesmo instante senti meu braço sendo puxado e tudo o que eu senti logo em seguida foi os lábios de Edward.

Eu correspondi automaticamente **(n/a: Eu só ouço desculpas e mais desculpas para atos óbvios).** Minhas mãos agarraram a gola da camisa o puxando para mais perto, se é que isso era possível. Senti meu corpo voando e bati na parede violentamente com o corpo dele me escorando, doeu _muito _mesmo. Mas eu estava concentrada demais com o beijo para me importa.

Quando ele aprofundou o beijo senti o gosto de sangue na língua dele, perdi qualquer resquício de sanidade mental e e começei a chupar sua língua. Agarrei os cabelos dele e puxei mais forte, em resposta a mão dele entrou na minha blusa e acariciou a pele da minha cintura. O beijo era bom, _muito bom_ e extremamente feroz.

Acho que o fato de estar _carente_ á dois anos, sete meses e 3 dias (eu sou boa em matemática, não uma desesperada por... Esquece!) foi um dos fatores que me fez ficar tão empolgada e corresponde tão... Calorosamente, digamos assim.

Se passou alguns tempo até que ele quebrou o beijo e se afastou alguns centímetros e murmurou olhando para os meus lábios

-Acho que agora eles acreditam que somos noivos – Eu, que estava completamente ofegante, disse em tom um pouco fino

-Que?

-O espião que deixaram para a gente já foi.

-Ah sim – Eu falei como se soubesse do ele falava – Claro. O espião

-Você tem bom gosto para sangue – Ele comentou em tom baixo sem se afastar

-Obrigada– Disse meio sem graça, pelo menos eu não estou corando. – Será que você pode...? – Apontei para nós. Edward estava me prensando tão forte na parede que eu nem sentia meus pés tocarem o chão.

-Claro – Ele se afastou como se só percebesse como estávamos naquele instante. Pousei no chão (Por que Edward me levantou até a altura do rosto dele e digamos que eu não sou tão alta como ele) e me virei meio descomposta

-Eu realmente preciso de sangue – Falei engolindo a saliva e me virando para o beco. Essa tontura toda só podia ser culpa da minha falta de energia! Tinha que ser, não havia outro motivo para isso. Um beijo não faria isso comigo, me recuso a levar essa possibilidade em conta!

**Edward P.O.V**

-Você está bem? – Eu perguntei encarando suas costas.

-Aham – Ela respondeu o modo de andar dela era meio estranho, me aproximei por trás e segurei seus braços.

-Bella, você vai acabar caindo, não está em condições de ir atrás do próprio alimento – Eu avisei.

-Eu só preciso comer – Ela me respondeu enquanto massageava as têmporas.

-Oh que bonitinho! – Ouvimos e nos viramos

-O casalzinho está se divertindo? – Um bando de adolescentes depois de uma festa, era tudo o que precisávamos (não estou sendo irônico)

-Ainda não – Bella respondeu os encarando faminta – Mas eu garanto que vou mudar essa situação

No segundo seguinte ela estava atacando o adolescente sem dó, nem piedade, o resto deles saíram correndo. Só que tomaram um choque antes de chegar ao fim do beco. Virei minha cabeça estudando a cena, eu podia ler os pensamentos de fora do beco e ninguém ouvia nada, era apenas um beco escuro externamente.

-Será que poderia se servi? É desconfortável ter alguém me olhando – Bella falou meio irritada enquanto erguendo a cabeça. É... Era só de sangue que ela precisava mesmo, e eu precisava me focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o colo dela cheio de sangue fresco.

Estúpido eu nunca fui, andei em direção ao grupo de quatro pessoas no chão. Estavam todos mortos, franzi o cenho.

-Os matou de propósito? – Perguntei nem fiz questão de olhar para Bella. Ela era bem mais apelativa coberta de sangue.

-O que? – Ela pareceu confusa, no segundo seguinte ela estava ao meu lado analisando os corpos – Meu escudo elétrico nunca matou ninguém, o maximo foi deixar inconsciente.

-Talvez seu escudo sugue o ataques para ficar mais resistente. – Comentei, mas me lembrei de Esme usando seu dom no escudo dela – Mas seu escudo não sugou os ataques de Esme, apenas agiu como um parede...

-Acho que tem a ver com o fato de que eu usei meu escudo mais... Cru, na hora de me proteger dos ataques - Ela respondeu e eu ergui uma sobrancelha – Tenho um quarto escudo que não utilizo, na hora em que me defendi dos vampiros não tinha força e nem rapidez suficiente para ergue um dos escudos que me defenderia melhor, então levantei meu escudo sabendo que ia me proteger, mas não sabia o efeito.

-O escudo que você usou tem uma energia diferente dos outros, uma energia própria que você nunca deu importância? – Perguntei entendendo

-Algo assim – Ela respondeu enquanto começava a chupar os dedos sujos de sangue. Ok, tentação demais. Me virei para um dos corpo e o peguei

-Vá comer, você precisa – Falei enquanto puxava a cabeça para o lado e mordia

Ficamos em silencio enquanto nos alimentávamos. Finalmente eu tive tempo para refletir. Acho que se existe alguém lá em cima, ele deve gostar de mim, eu não sei o que faria se Bella não tivesse acreditado na minha mentira sobre o tal espião. Foi uma mentira que vai me dar dor de cabeça, "Alice" é o nome dessa dor de cabeça.

Bella respondeu melhor do que eu imaginará. Talvez beijasse melhor do que pensava. Provavelmente não era certo se aproveitar dela não estava em sua melhor forma, mas ela estava coberta de sangue e praticamente rebolava na minha frente. Eu era um vampiro, não um anjo!

Algumas horas depois, nos encontrávamos no meu carro, todas as janelas estavam fechadas, pois o cheiro de Bella acabaria se espalharia e ficaria fácil para os lobisomens nos seguirem. A situação era horrível, por que o fato de não correr ar no carro, me fazia ter uma extrema consciência do sangue no corpo dela.

Estava com raiva de mim mesmo! Cadê a _porra_ do meu autocontrole? Eu já havia tentando prender a respiração, mas não adianta por que o cheiro estava preso na minha memória. Estava realmente difícil conter meus pensamentos pecaminosos com ela, daqui a pouco iria acabar ficando evidente.

-Então, você poderia me explicar aquele papo de que você pode bloquear telecinese? – Ela me perguntou de repente

-Eu sou telepata – Respondi e ela ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta – A minha principal habilidade é ler mentes, e a sua era de projetar um escudo mental. Assim como seu dom, o meu evolui também.

-Acontece com todos? – Ela perguntou

-Todos que tem o devido treinamento

-E Carlisle dá esse tipo de treinamento, certo?

-Sim, ele é bom com os dons mentais e Esme é excelente com os dons físicos.

-E você? –Ela perguntou

-Aquele que tem o conhecimento sobre os dois. – Respondi forçando um sorriso convencido. Mentalizei os seios da professora Lurdes, aquilo desanimava qualquer um.

-Então terei que recorrer a você – Ela comentou e a olhei pelo canto do olho

-O que quer dizer?

-É que... Sabe aquilo que eu fiz com Klaus? – Ela perguntou em tom ansioso

-Sim, eu realmente não entendi como fez aquilo. Na verdade não entendi _o que_ exatamente você fez, só ouvi a dor horrível que ele sentia.

-Digamos que... – Ela parou procurando as palavras- "Protegi" o corpo dele do cérebro.

-Você apertou o cérebro através do seu escudo – Reformulei sua explicação e ela acenou em resposta

-Eu não sabia que podia fazer isso

-Então, você arriscou algo naquela situação? – Perguntei indignado – Tem idéia do aconteceria se tivesse falhado? – Não a deixei termina responder - Uma guerra! Você não estava forte o suficiente para aguentar todos os ataques por muito tempo, não me admira que estava quase desmaiando quando eles foram embora

-Eu não fiquei daquele jeito por causa do meu esforço! – Ela exclamou indignada, aparentemente não gostava de ser julgada como fraca.

-Então foi por quê? Meu beijo? – Perguntei sarcasticamente em resposta veio o silencio, virei o rosto para ela. Bella estava com os braços cruzados na altura dos seios, valorizando aquela região, valorizando demais para o meu gosto. Desviei o olhar e falei – Assuma que não é tão forte assim, ainda mais depois de gastar toda a sua energia, ficar inconsciente por quatro dias e logo em seguida enfrentar vários ataques vampiricos.

-Quatro dias? O que disseram na escola? – Era quase infantil ela se preocupar com a escola, parecia um mundo bem distante.

-Rose hipnotizou todos os professores para acharem que todos nós fomos – Respondi calmamente

-Fácil assim? – Perguntou-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Fácil assim. Aliais, parabéns pelo seu A+ em historia – Respondi com um sorriso cínico, ela me olhou confusa e depois pareceu entender.

-Peter e Layla? O que aconteceu com elas?

-As mulheres estão mimando elas. Rose sempre teve queda por crianças.

-Logo se entende por que ela é casada com Emmett - Não pude evitar de rir

-Esme é naturalmente maternal com elas - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha - Esme é nossa "mãe", não se surpreenda. E Alice as venera por terem a capacidade de ver o futuro de todas as criaturas possíveis

-Por isso elas viram a mãe... – Ela deixou a frase no ar, nenhum de nós dois era bom, mas tínhamos família e imaginar a idéia de vê-los morrer, era um tanto angustiante.

-Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber – Eu disse – Layla vai pedir seu colo quando chegarmos

-Como? – Ela perguntou franzido o cenho

-Layla e Peter podem ver o futuro, mas é diferente tipos de visões. Peter vê os acontecimentos externamente, já Layla... Ela _vivencia_ suas visões, ela pode sentir tudo o que se passa.

-E o que isso tem a ver com ela me pedindo colo? – Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

-Você já ouviu falar de _catalepsia_? – Perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça – Bom, é o que muitos conhecem como viagem astral. Você sai do seu corpo, mas explicando cientificamente: Seu corpo tem um mecanismo que é acionado quando dorme, ele mantém seu corpo em estado dormente. A catalepsia consiste quando você acorda antes do cérebro desativar esse dispositivo. Ou seja, a pessoa acorda não consegue se mexer o corpo.

-Totalmente?

-Sim. O ponto é que Layla sofre crises de catalepsia. Alice sentia a mesma coisa quando era humana, ambas acabaram se dando bem por isso. Mas Alice não pode a conforta, por quê a mãe falou para confiar em você totalmente

-Como...? – Eu a cortei

-Me deixe termina, ok? – Estava cansado de ser interrompido – A mãe dela, Mary, sabia que ia morrer. E como você me mostrou, ela pediu a você para protegê-los. Bom, na primeira noite em que Layla teve a crise, ela foi para o meu quarto atrás de você. Nas ultimas noites você estava dormindo com ela abraçada ao seu corpo

-Todas as noites? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta assustada

-Não, só quando ela tem uma crise. Peter também vem, mas Layla é mais frágil que ele.

-Não consigo imaginar a sensação de não conseguir se mexer. Mas deve ser horrível – Ela falou olhando para baixo – Peter não tem isso?

-As visões dele são diferentes da irmã, a catalepsia acontece apenas com Layla, por que ela está dormindo e sua consciência acorda em choque, o corpo dela não teve tempo de "acorda" junto. Já Peter não sofre esse choque, por que não vivencia as emoções das visões.

-São apenas crianças, não deviam sofrer esse tipo de coisa. – Bella falou suspirando

-Alice também sofria disso. É um mal de clarividentes. – Respondi – Você daria uma boa mãe, sabe?

Ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou assustada, o que eu falei?

-O... O... O que eles viram? – Bella e seus segredos... Talvez eu consiga alguma informação...

-Coisas bem reveladoras. – Enrolei para poder descobrir algo

-Você está blefando! – Ela exclamou e a olhei incrédulo – Seus olhos te entregaram – Disse em tom de vitória, continuei a olhando incrédulo.

-Você é realmente boa em detectar mentiras – Elogiei – O que está escondendo Bella?

-O mesmo que você – Ela respondeu enquanto estacionávamos em frente a minha casa

Quando abri a porta do carro, Bella completou sua reposta.

-Uma vida inteira – E saiu andando para a porta.

* * *

**N/a: Amores da minha vida! Não posso dizer o quanto fiquei feliz por ter 101 reviews *-*, eu realmente achei que levaria dois ou três capitulos para chegar aos 100. Adoro você! Você sabem disso, certo?**

**Então vamos ao capitulo... Bella e seus segredinhos sujos hehehe, ninguém ficou curioso? E só pra avisar, ela não é a unica que tem segredos, nossos vampiros também tem ;D. Acho que todo mundo já leu "Amanhecer", certo? Pra quem não se lembra lá tinha o clã Romeno:**

_Vladimir e Stefan formam o **clã romeno**. Eles costumavam ocupar o lugar dos Volturi cerca de 1500 anos atrás, ao lado de outros vampiros romanos. Porém os Volturi os derrotaram, e derrubaram seu castelo. Depois da rebelião, aparentemente os dois foram os únicos sobreviventes de seu clã. Eles guardam muito rancor dos Volturi, e procuram por vingança._

**Então, resolvi coloca-los para fazer uma ponta aqui, vocês podem ver que eu coloquei mais vampiros no clã dos dois. Um deles, para quem não reconheceu, era Elezar o vampiro que disse a Bella (nos livros) que ela era um defensora ;D, é o vampiro que cutuca o escudo dela. Voltando ao assunto, Edward falando que eram noivos, alguem ficou surpreso? E eles se beijaram! OMG! Eu confesso que estou meio nervosa por ter feito eles se beijarem, mas muita gente reclama que não tem romantismo e bla,bla,bla. Mas gente, ninguém pode simplesmente cair de amores em alguns dias, quer dizer, isso até pode, mas ai não tem tanta graça escrever, as coisa vão ser aos poucos, porém vai ter. Agora prestem bem atenção em coisas pequenas, por que elas fazem a diferença (filosofei agora, não?). Mas o que acharam de Edward ter meio que armado?**

**Aqui vocês também viram mais ou menos como Bella era quando humana, eu particularmente me diverti na hora que escrevi ela sendo quase estuprada hehehe. Vocês viram um pouco do dom de Carlisle ai, manipulação mental é algo interessante, não é?**

**Bella e seu escudo,um mistério até para ela e Edward explicando sobre os dons dele, esse assunto ainda vai dar o que falar tambem, os proximos capitulos estão prometendo pessoal. Só vou dizer uma coisa, estou empolgada com a historia, a inspiração bateu forte e o que eu imagino agora tem ação, surpresa, historias antigas, e... É melhor me calar antes que eu fale algo que possa acabar com a graça da historia.**

**Outra coisa, eu andei brincando no photoshop e fiz um espécie de caracterização dos personagens, só que ai eu pensei nos Volturis, pensei, pensei e pensei. Cheguei a conclusão que os Volturis daqui seriam diferentes dos do filme, eu digo fisicamente por que vilões eles sempre serão ;D. O motivo da mundança é: Marcus, inicialmente eu só ia mudar ele, pq no filme ele é bem mais velho do que eu imaginava, e ai não bate com a fic. Mas refleti e achei que Aro tambem pode mudar, mas é ai que bate a duvida, pq eu não sei se mudo ou não o "ator", então opiniões, por favor? E Caius acho que não mudo, eu gosto do** Jamie Campbell Bower. **É só os lideres Volturis, viu pessoal? Ninguem mais além deles, o que acham? Por que isso irá ficar melhor na historia de vampiros serem lindos e palidos.**

**Sobre o Brasil perde na copa: Sem comentarios ¬¬'**

**Eclipse: PQP! Eu vi o filme, não foi no cinema ¬¬'. No desespero achei na net o filme *-*, acabei de ver fiquei tão feliz que vim termina de escrever as respostas das reviews para postar, é a magia do Jake levando um fora fazendo efeito em mim (team Edward, as que são team Jacob sorry, mas eu não retiro o que disse! E só pra constar adoro o Jake, só que em Eclipse...)**

**Então... EU TO DE FERIAS! É uma sensação tãããõ boa *-*, eu estou feliz. Agora chega de enrolar e vamos aos _14 reviews:_**

**Sophiatt** : Que bom que gosto amore, e desse? Ficou um pouco aceitavel? Então, já entrou de ferias? Viu Eclipse? Eu adorei *-*. Até a proxima amor ;*

**Samy Winkot** : Na minha opinião tem tensão e tesão sexual cofcofcof. Eu gosto quando Bella fica fodona, mas tudo tem seu preço né? Desculpe mas você não completou a frase a Bella teria o que? Humanidade? É fácil responder se esse for o caso, proteção materna, ela é humana logo vai querer proteger sua "cria" , teoricamente Mary a pediu para protege-los é o que ela foi fazer. Amore, o que achou desse capitulo? Já ta de férias?

**cla. cullen** : Sim Cla, foram tantas emoções que fico feliz que não tenha tido um surto no ultimo capitulo. A curiosidade ficou satisfeita ou quer saber mais? Agora, o que achou do capitulo? Aceito Criticas construtivas (mentira cofcofcof) Bjim amore

**Vypra** : Alice não pode pirar com as duas crianças, já que a vampira já é pirada por natureza. Sim, o poder de Carlisle é mágico *-*. Esme nem vai ter tempo para sentir ciumes, mas já que tocou no assunto o que a consola é que ela não cai duro no chão depois de pulverizar geral hihihi *minha risada do mal*. A historia do "Cala boca Galvão" deu o que falar, fizeram uma campanha falsa na internet em que "cala boca galvão" era o nome de um pássaro e que os brasileiro colocavam no twitter para ajuda-lo a sobreviver, os americanos resolveram ajudar... O pessoal realmente não sabe o que é um tradutor online? Bom, quero sua opinião sobre o capitulo, por favor e ta de férias?

**Karen Marie Cullen:** Vou interpretar esse "UOU" como um elogio, viu Karen? Sim, o Ed é mal, mas ninguém reclamou dele até agora, na verdade reagiram bem (Falar "Edward me possua" é uma boa reação, certo?) então eu acho que o pessoal tem uma queda por ele. Peter e Layla são poderoso sim, eles podem ver tudo, mas não ache que Alice tambem não é poderosa, por que a baixinha pode muito ;D. O escudo de Bella é poderoso e fodão, nada mais a falar. Tudo bem não ter comentado, você está fazendo isso agora, já é uma alguma cosia *-*. O que achou desse capitulo?

**Yashamaru Kotohime**: Que bom que está gostando da historia, é muito gradificante saber que as pessoas gostam do que você está escrevendo. E é muito bom saber que a fic distrai vocêdá rotina de trabalhos e provas. Bom boa sorte na faculdade, provavelmente é atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção, e o que achou desse capitulo? Já viu Eclipse?

**Aninha Flavia** : Eu normalmente gosto de surpresas, por isso eu coloco muitas coisa desse tipo na minha escrita aqui, e eu acho que dá certo :D. Carlisle deve ter uma legião de fãs depois do capitulo passado, por que será? Sim as crianças vão dar o que falar, ou será que vão falar demais? Eu sei foi tão casal! Exceto pela parte que ela ta desmaiada por ter matado alguns lobisomens. Esse capitulo nem teve momento casal nem nada, né?Eu tenho uma queda por previews alimenta a curiosidade alheia e atrai mais review =D. O que achou do capitulo, amore?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Primeiramente obrigada pelos elogios *-*. Ok eu acabei de esquecer a historia de vc na fic *tampa os olhos*. Eu julgo, mas tenho o defeito de ver uma situação e varios pontos depois do julgamento, por isso costumo evitar fazer isso. Eu sei que vão aprender, é necessário errar antes, respeito essa ordem natural da vida. As crianças tambem são do meu time, mana! Eu era uma peste quando criança, agora (segundo minha mami) sou uma peste pervertida :9. Sobre sua insônia: Deve ser horrível dormi tão pouco, pq isso acontece? Pesadelos? Trauma? (eu me interesso por essa área, por isso pergunto tanto)Eu tenho problemas para dormi, mas é diferente do seu, o meu negocio é conseguir me mexer quando acordo :/. Mas como você disse: É a vida e a gente tem que se acostumar. Fico feliz por ter gostado das minhas one *-*. Agora eu quero saber o que achou desse capitulo?Até a próxima, minha adorável e quase vampira (vc praticamente não dorme, o que acha que posso concluir com isso? É quase uma vampira) leitora ;*

**JoanaM** : Que bom que está adorando a fic, Jo! Obrigada pelos elogios, estou lisonjeada. Eu sei que falta romance, mas isso ta vindo aos poucos, ele começa com proteção quando vê já vidro nela! UAHSUAHSA' Brinks, mas eu peço paciência e que continue lendo a historia, alguma hora eu consigo colocar romance! Yay, o que achou desse capitulo? Está apreciável?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Sim, eles tem autocontrole e bla,bla,bla e tem mais de cem anos de experiência, não é exatamente fácil conseguir o descontrole da raça. Ok, vamos explicar para você como fiz sua analogia para a fic. Quando desmembrados os vampiros perdem bastante sangue do corpo, aquele sangue os mantém racionais,logo com o sangue perdido vem a fome, e com a fome o descontrole ou seja os vampiros não ficam muito longe de um lobisomem na lua cheia, ou um vampiro recém nascido (recém nascido quero dizer, na hora que acorda da transformação). Eles ficam descontrolados, famintos, irracionais e selvagens, ou seja vulneráveis, como em Eclipse. Agora eu estou esperando os parabéns por que encaixar o que você falou pra bater com a fic foi meio difícil (Pensei por mais de cinco minutos, sem brincadeira. Minha imaginação é fértil então minha idéias são _bem_ mais rápidas), mas me poupou trabalho no futuro. Sobre as visões das crianças/pestes fofas eu expliquei sobre elas nesse capitulo. Layla é nova, então não vê tudo claramente mesmo, mas ela pode sentir tudo em seus sonhos e é ai que se diferencia do irmão. Peter não é frio, ele apenas se acostumou com isso, ele vê coisas e só tem quatro anos, chega a ser normal para ele. E não esqueça outro detalhe antes da mãe caminhar para a morte ele disse "Eu te amo", sabendo que seria a ultima vez que a veria, não frieza é agir como um irmão mais velho. A mãe deu a ele uma ordem, Peter a seguiu fielmente para proteger a irmã, eu mesma já passei por algo assim por minha irmã. Ela só é capaz de fazer um escudo físico por vez, o escudo mental via estar lá independente do que ela faça, faz parte de seu corpo, então Bela mão precisa se concentrar nele, ao contrario do escudo físico. Eu sei o poder de Carlisle se apareceu com o dá Rose, mas lembre Rose jamais seria capa de fazer Bella bloquear seus sentidos, seus modos e suas memórias a fazendo pensar que é humana, Carlisle controlou sua mente para ter uma linha de pensamento humana, Rose não pode faze-la esquecer de tudo, ela pode dar uma ordem e será obedecida. O capitulo prometeu e os próximos prometem muito, cara o que eu to planejando hihihihihihi *risada do mal*. Que bom que estou usando os personagens devidamente, cada um tem um papel importante na historia. Bom, espero que tenha apreciado o capitulo. Querida, o que achou dele? Bjim

**minnemel** : Owww! Obrigada pelo elogio, eles são muito bem vindos! Que bom que está ansiosa pela historia, sinal de que gostou mesmo de tudo. Me diga o que achou dos personagens terem poderes mais... Desenvolvidos? Até a próxima ;*

**cleo moura cullen** : É muito bom saber que está gostando de tudo. Ai está um novo capitulo, quero sua opinião sobre ele! Até ;*

**Auriana cullen** : Obrigada e pode deixar que eu vou continuar escrevendo, tenho muitas idéias para a historia para para-lá agora. Eu não posto regularmente, por que nem sempre tenho tempo, mas faço o que posso para postar o mais rápido possível ;D. O capitulo ta aceitável ou é digno de uma cuspida no chão e uma virada dramática? Até mais ;*

**gby00** : Oi Gy! Sua pergunta foi respondida no capitulo, ela ficou bem só faminta. Se você prestar atenção eles já estão se envolvendo, mas a coisa ta um pouco lenta. A intimidade, confiança e todo aquele papo vem o tempo ;D. Então minha resposta é, não vai ser logo, mas ainda sim vai ser logo, é esperar e ler a fic para entender a frase, bjim e até o próximo capitulo

**Obrigada pelas reviews para a minha divertida historia, amados leitores *-***

**Um sincero obrigado á **Auriana cullen, cleo moura cullen, gby00, Mathew Potter Malfoy e ninna2208 **por add a fic aos favoritos**

**E também fico grata tambem á** cleo moura cullen, gby00, JoanaM, Kaoro Yumi e Paulabgl **por add aos ao alerta**

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o capitulo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, maravilhosos leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: O proximo capitulo... Hum... Terá flash back. Preview para vocês:_**

**_"-É por isso que eu falarei minha historia para você – Rose disse respirando resignada_**

**_ -Não precisa fazer algo por que se sente obrigada – Não queria obriga-lá_**

**_ -Não me sinto obrigada, só acho que tem que dar algo pra receber – Ela piscou para mim"_**


	16. A primeira e a ultima vitima de Jack

**Bella P.O.V**

Antes que eu alcançasse a porta Edward segurou meu braço, no mesmo instante me lembrei da ultima vez que ele me puxou pelo braço... Ok, foco!

-Você é muito nova, não pode esconder tantos segredos. Se explique! – Ele exclamou, sorri em resposta.

– Sabe como me tornei _isso_? – Apontei para mim mesma

-Sei – Ele respondeu confuso

– Não, você não sabe. Eu passei por coisas para chegar aonde eu cheguei, para me aceitar como um quase demônio, para não me importa mais com isso. E você não sabe nada sobre isso, assim como eu não sei nada sobre você!

Ele soltou meu braço lentamente, assimilando o que eu dizia. Percebendo que eu também não sei nada sobre ele

-O que aconteceu com você? – Ele perguntou me olhando atento, desviei o olhar. Tinha medo de transparecer o quanto às lembranças podia me deixar vulnerável.

-Layla está vindo – Falei enquanto ouvia os sons do passos da garotinha

-Tia! – Ela veio correndo, a peguei no colo – Tia Rose falou que você foi comer! Eu vi – Ela disse animada

-Viu? – Fiquei meio sem reação, a garotinha tinha visto me alimentando. Perguntei-me quantas coisas ela já tinha visto, só tinha dois anos.

-É! Eu queru cume também, parece chocolate – Eu a olhei incrédula e me virei ara Edward que dava um sorrisinho de lado ao ver minha expressão.

-Eu já falei que não vai se alimentar de sangue – Ele disse e eu continuei incrédula – Ela vive suas visões aos olhos da pessoa, por isso associou a sua sensação ao comer com chocolate. - Acenei compreendendo

-Tio! Você devia ter batido no vampiro chato! – Peter disse saindo pela porta

-Pensei que não gostasse de violência – Edward disse levantando as sobrancelhas enquanto entravamos todos dentro da casa.

-Ele queria mata tia Bella – Layla disse agarrando meu pescoço

-Seria mais um na lista – Edward disse fazendo graça, Peter o olhou de cara fechada.

– Esse garoto detona no vídeo game! - Emmett disse saindo pela porta da cozinha – Eu quero revanche, viu?

Peter riu convencido

-Você não ganharia nem se esforçasse muito, não tem capacidade mental para tanto – Edward alfinetou.

-Muito engraçado – Emmett disse fechando a cara – Bella! Nem há vi ai! Layla é tão linda, que acabou lhe ofuscando – Ver um vampiro ser gentil com uma criança era estranho. Mas muito, muito bonitinho. Que bizarro!

-Então, Bella, foi difícil lidar com os Romenos? Soube que eles usaram o que tinha de mais forte - Jasper falou aparecendo ao nosso lado

-Vocês sabiam? – Perguntei, ele acenou em resposta - E _por que_ deixaram chegar naquela situação?

-Sabíamos que você ia se sair bem – Jasper deu de ombros

-Então, Edward se acovardou e a deixou cuidar de todos eles sozinha? – Emmett perguntou, acenei em resposta e ia falar algo, mas ele me cortou – Que coisa feia, Edward! Uma mulher é algo frágil que precisa ser protegida, e não proteger algo.

-Tia Rose falou que protege em vez de ser protegida - Peter falou fazendo beicinho

-Rose nem sempre sabe... AI! – Ele exclamou quando Rose deu um tapa na cabeça dele

-Calado, Emmett. Daqui a pouco você consegue a proeza de me dar dor de cabeça, Agora, diabinhos da titia, está na hora de dormi – Ela disse enquanto pegava Peter no colo e logo em seguida tirava Layla do meu colo.

-Quando vocês vão casar? – Layla perguntou sonolenta e todos ergueram a sobrancelha para mim e Edward

-Ele sempre foi rápido, mas isso é... – Jasper comentou com Emmett

-Nós não... – Eu tentei falar, mas Edward cortou.

-Não tem data – Franzi o cenho enquanto Rose levava as crianças para o andar de cima

-Como é que é? Não vamos nos casar, por que mentiu para ela? – Perguntei incrédula

-Por que os Volturis vão vir em breve e Alice previu que vamos fingir um noivado

-Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntei franzido o cenho

-Por que é minha filha, e os Volturis se interessam muito por reputação dentro do clã. Os vampiros acreditam piamente que ao se casar com você, terão passe livre comigo. – Papai disse descendo as escadas

-Então, os vampiros Volturis querem compromisso comigo por interesse? – Por que isso não me surpreende?

-E por que você é linda e poderosa. E depois do que aconteceu com os Romenos você ficará conhecida em nosso mundo – Edward complementou

-Por isso você vai fingir ser noiva de Edward – Charlie disse em tom autoritário

-Mas ele não está procurando compromisso? – Perguntei me lembrando de Alice e Rose comentando

-Não quero alguém dos Volturis, já conheço todas lá e não são muito inteligentes. – Edward falou cruzando os braços

-Vampiras burras? Isso é possível? – Perguntei, afinal eles sempre falavam que o cérebro de um vampiro é bem mais avançado do que um humano e bla,bla,bla

-Não burras nesse sentido, veja minha ex-noiva, Tanya, ela não entende o significado da frase "Eu não quero mais me casar com você" – Edward respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-E cá entre nós, não é muito inteligente trair alguém que lê mente – Emmett comentou dando um riso.

-Acho que entendi – Falei acenando com a cabeça

-Não tem que entender, tem que acatar as minhas ordens e... Ela disse que entende? – Charlie interrompeu o sermão confuso

-Sim, não precisa me dar sermão. – Respondi sorrindo, em resposta ele me deu abraço de lado e desajeitado, demonstração de emoção nunca foi nosso forte.

-Como está se sentindo? – Meu pai perguntou me olhando preocupado

-Você me viu em um estado deprimente, se ainda me aceita como filha, então está tudo muito bem – Eu respondi poxa! Eu tive a intenção de mata-lo por alguns segundos.

-Querida, eu tenho que viajar – Essa não era resposta que eu esperava.

-O que?

-Tenho que ir atrás do filho do lobisomem – Ele disse

-Mas e eu? – Nossa! Agora eu pareço deprimente

-Os Cullen vão ficar com você. – Eu olhei para todos de lado

-Tem certeza?

-Temos um trato de paz e os lobisomens querem atingir o clã deles, então não há muito com o que se preocupar. – Ele disse. – Irei daqui a quatro dias. Os preparativos são meio complicados.

-Ok – Acenei com a cabeça, um pouco antes de alcançar a porta papai se virou.

– E obrigado por ter me protegido nos últimos dias

-Como? – Perguntei confusa

-De alguma forma seu escudo mental protegeu Charlie nos últimos quatro dias - Carlisle falou descendo – Assim como as duas crianças

-Por isso só soubemos dos problemas de Layla quando ela falou. Alice esclareceu tudo para nós, mas agora eu posso ouvir os pensamentos de todos – Edward comentou mais para se mesmo do que para alguém na sala.

Charlie se virou sem olhar pra trás, só ouvi o carro sendo ligado depois de alguns minutos. Olhei ao redor percebendo que faltavam algumas vampiras

-Onde estão Alice e Esme? – Perguntei

-Foram jantar, não querem atacar as crianças, estão se apegando a eles. – Carlisle me respondeu - Acredito que esteja cansada, Bella.

Acenei em resposta e me virei para as escadas, sabia que aquilo era uma indireta para deixá-los conversa. Quando cheguei ao corredor encontrei Rose me esperando:

-Vamos conversa – Ela disse polidamente

-O que foi? – Assim que entrei no quarto de Edward, por que raios eles não me levam para dormi no quarto de Charlie? Ele não vai dormi aqui, pelo que parece.

-Temos privacidade? – Ela perguntou, imediatamente cobri o quarto com meu escudo e me deitei na cama.

-Sim, o que foi?

-Você não confia em nós – Ela disse se sentando

-Assim como vocês – Retruquei

-Mas os Volturis e nós temos um trato de confiança

-Mas eu não sou uma Volturi, percebe? – Então suspirei – Você acredita em mim?

-Como assim? – Perguntou calmamente

-Você acredita que eu possa mesmo não estar possuída por um demônio? E se eu estiver mentindo sobre não estar possuída? Não finja que isso não passa pela cabeça de todos nessa casa – Estreitei os olhos para ela

-Eu duvidava, mas sabe o que me convenceu? – Ela perguntou – Inclusive convenceu todos nós – Neguei com a cabeça – Você se sacrificar daquele jeito para proteger aquelas crianças que nunca viu na vida! Olha, nós somos criaturas sanguinárias, mas de certa forma temos coração.

-Menos com os inimigos e com o alimento – Acrescentei e ela deu sorriso de lado

-Acontece que os demônios não são assim e acho que Alice saberia se você não fosse confiável, não só pelo dom de ver o futuro, mas também por saber melhor do que ninguém quando há um demônio em alguém.

-Mas vocês não confiam em mim, não posso simplesmente dá algo sem receber.

-É por isso que eu falarei minha historia para você – Rose disse respirando resignada

-Não precisa fazer algo por que se sente obrigada – Não queria obriga-lá

-Não me sinto obrigada, só acho que tem que dar algo pra receber – Ela piscou para mim.

**Rose P.O.V**

- Eu nasci em 1867, Whitechapel em Londres. Essa aparência francesa que eu tenho puxei do meu pai. – Comecei com o olhar perdido – Eu era filha de um ladrão e uma mulher da vida. Minha mãe nunca se importou comigo, ela me abandonou. Já meu pai... – Suspirei – Eu pude contar com ele sempre, inclusive por causa dele que acabei não virando uma mulher da vida...

Deixei-me mergulha nas lembranças

_1883, Whitechapel, Londres. Casa dos Willian's_

_-Mas papai! Tenho que lhe ajudar nas despesas de alguma forma – Falei para meu pai que olhava para janela nervoso_

_-Não! Rosalie, você tem 16 anos, não vou permiti que se desonre dessa forma. Você não vai ter o destino da sua mãe – Ele respondeu, seu sotaque francês ficava mais forte quando saia do seu usual estado de tranqüilidade._

_-É a forma mais fácil, as pessoas me acham bonita e... – Tentei falar, mas fui calada com um tapa._

_-Nunca se atreva a falar isso! Você vale muito mais que isso Rosalie, todos adoram você, não precisa virar uma concubina – Ele disse com um olhar resoluto – Você pode conseguir de varias forma o que quer._

_-O que quer dizer?_

_-Roube, vire uma assassina e até garçonete de um prostíbulo, eu não me importo, mas nunca irá vender o que tem de mais precioso... Sua inocência – Ele disse com os olhos meios lagrimejantes – Eu, por exemplo... Eu roubo_

_-Você rouba? – Perguntei confusa, ele me deu um olhar de desculpa._

_-Agora você sabe como temos comida na mesa_

_Ofeguei surpresa, me sentei lentamente assimilando aquilo._

_-São tempos difíceis, __mon lys__* – Ele lamentou._

_-Ai meu Deus – Sussurrei_

-Fiquei horrorizada. Meu pai não passava de um ladrão! Naquela época eu podia ter pensamentos independentes, mas respeitava a sociedade machista que vivíamos por isso só fiquei mais e mais assustada – Expliquei – Me lembro que sai correndo de casa sem dar chance para meu pai explicar...

_Andava pelas ruas sem rumo pensando e pensando, minha cabeça estava uma confusão enorme, foi então que eu ouvi os gritos. Fiquei temerosa, já era uma certa hora da noite onde não se devia circula na rua, me escondi nas sombras de uma pilha de lixo que havia ali e espiei._

_A cena que vi foi horrenda! Tinha três homens ali, uma garota não mais velha que eu estava de quatro no chão, ela cuspia sangue. Um dos homens rasgou o vestido dela por trás e a puxou pelo cabelo... Bom, acho que pode imaginar o que vi. Os gritos eram altos e dolorosos só de ouvir. Sabia que tinha que sair correndo, mas estava paralisada._

_-Isso é o que acontece quando não cumpre o que deve sua rameira desgraçada! – Aquela altura o vestido dela estava em farrapos e havia dois homens dentro dela..._

_Eu fiquei ali, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, até o fim. Aqueles homens não se contentaram em violentá-la, no fim o ultimo homem pegou uma faca e a esfaqueou. Dez facadas, se minhas contas estiverem certas._

_Quando foram embora, me aproximei do beco em que jogaram o corpo. Nunca tinha visto alguém morto até aquele momento, estava tremendo quando virei o corpo, o rosto estava totalmente desfigurado. O que me chamou a atenção foi que ela usava uma jóia no pescoço sem pensar duas vezes arranquei o colar dali._

- Me virei e corri para a casa, precisava que meu pai me ajudasse. No final das contas fiquei com o colar, como um lembrete constante do mundo em que vivia – Falei friamente – Passei a roubar das pessoas, não era difícil, eu sempre fui bonita, conseguir dar pequenos golpes não era complicado para mim. Simplesmente deslumbrava um homem rico ou com dinheiro, o colocava para dormi e pegava o dinheiro.

Bella deu uma risadinha, nesse momento ouvi uma batida na porta e a cabeça de Alice apareceu.

-Eu quero contar minha historia! – Ela disse fazendo beicinho

-Eu devo contar a minha depois de vocês – Bella disse – Ficaria mal se vocês duas contassem e eu não.

Alice e eu trocamos um sorriso, tínhamos conseguido um pouco de confiança.

-Ótimo! Mas primeiro Rose termine a sua. Antes que eu me esqueça, Esme está com as crianças e os homens foram dar reforços para um ataque de lobisomens – Alice falou animada- Acho que conseguimos conter a matilha de uma vez.

-É uma ótima noticia – Bella falou sorridente – Uma preocupação a menos

-Sim, é verdade. Agora anda Rosalie – Alice me apressou

-Ah sim. Onde eu estava...? – Imediatamente meu sorriso se apagou agora vinha à parte dolorosa – Ficamos naquela rotina de roubo por alguns anos, foi quando eu tinha 21 anos que as coisas mudaram. Era 1888...

_-Rose!Rose! – Molly berrou para mim, a garotinha sempre gostará de mim. Ainda mais quando dava comida há ela, os pais da mesma não tinham muito dinheiro e a comida sempre era pouca para ela e seus irmãos._

_-O que houve? Por que o desespero, menina? – Perguntei franzido o cenho_

_-Seu pai! – Eu a olhei sem entender – Os homens o levaram – Fiquei paralisada e sai correndo para casa, parei antes que alcançasse. Os policiais ainda estavam ali, vi quando meu pai foi levado e quando um outro guarda entrou na casa provavelmente me esperando._

_Dei meia volta e corri. Aquela foi a ultima vez que vi minha casa como humana. Dias se passaram e anunciaram que teria uma execução publica, me disfarcei e assisti o meu pai sendo... Punido. Fechei os olhos no ultimo segundo em que a guilhotina foi solta._

Bella agora parecia meio pálida e me olhava atentamente, Alice segurou minha mão. É tínhamos nossos momentos sentimentais...

-Me virei e não olhei pra trás. Fiquei vagando até a noite...

_Lembro-me de que depois de algumas horas minha lagrimas secaram, apenas andava pela rua sem expressão. Foi quando fui surpreendida por trás, me viraram rapidamente e dei de cara com um homem._

_-Onde arranjou esse colar? – Ele falou em tom ríspido, enquanto segurava meus braços com mais força. _

_-O que? – Falei em tom baixo, então me ele deu um tapa na cara._

_-Fale logo! Onde conseguiu esse colar? – Era o colar daquela garota a qual eu havia presenciado o assassinato_

_-Me deram como pagamento – Eu respondi olhando nos olhos dele, tinha o talento de fazer as pessoas acreditar em mim quando fazia aquilo, na época eu não sabia, mas eu deslumbrava as pessoas._

_-Prostituta? – Ele mais afirmou do que perguntou, eu achei melhor ficar calada. _

_- Ela está morta – Falei em tom baixo – Eles a mataram por não fazer o que foi pedido_

_Ele ficou pálido naquele momento_

_-É sua culpa! Criaturas nojentas! Se não fosse por vocês fazendo por livre e espontânea vontade, nunca tentariam força-lá! – Ele exclamou muito nervoso, o encarei temerosa – Todas vocês merecem morrer! _

_Em um golpe rápido ele me esfaqueou, arregalei os olhos na hora, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse sentir dor por completo veio outra facada e mais outra e outra. Eu não sei quantas vezes fui esfaqueada, mas foram muitas, foi uma tortura._

_Respirar estava se tornando algo difícil quando ele me largou no chão, vislumbrei o rosto dele mais uma vez, tinha um sorriso de prazer em seu rosto, aquilo desencadeou um ódio profundo em mim. Tudo o que eu queria era matá-lo_

_Um pouco antes de cair em inconsciente, eu vi o rosto de Carlisle,_

_-Me ajude – Murmurei o encarando nos olhos, senti algo estranho dentro de mim, mas achei que era a morte. _

-A próxima coisa que senti foi à transformação – Falei – Essa é uma lembrança extremamente dolorosa. Nossa transformação dura três dias, e durante esse tempo parecia que seu corpo estava queimando intensamente. No começo eu era só gritos e mais gritos meus, no final eu conseguia ficar sem gritar, pois a transformação começava a acabar. Consegui ouvir coisas nesse meio tempo...

_-Um membro da família? – Ouvi Edward pergunta surpreso_

_-Ela é como nós – Carlisle respondeu – Em todos os sentidos da palavra_

_Fez-se uma pausa de silencio enquanto eu conseguia ouvir tudo ao meu redor, não queria que parassem de falar, não queria me concentrar na queimação._

_-Ah! – Edward exclamou – Entendo... Está perdida tanto quanto nós_

_-E queria viver mesmo assim – Carlisle completou – Ela mereceu depois de agüentar tantas facadas. Quero saber quem tentou mata-lá e o porquê._

_-Farei o melhor possível, mas ela tem que acabar a transformação primeiro – Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou – Preste atenção nos pássaros, já vai acabar. _

_Nunca fiquei tão agradecida por um conselho de Edward, e eles costumam me irritar, consegui prestar atenção no som dos pássaros e de cada barulho mínimo lá fora. A dor foi diminuindo aos poucos, parecia que meu cérebro podia pensar na dor e nos pássaros, na verdade o cérebro vampirico é capaz de pensar em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo._

-Nessa época estava ocorrendo ataques de vampiros e vários lugares do mundo – Alice acrescentou – Por isso nem Jasper, Emmett ou eu estávamos com eles.

-Você foi a ultima a se juntar a família? – Bella perguntou curiosa

-Sou a caçula! – Exclamei meio alegre – Todos já tinham se juntado a família quando entrei. Edward é o mais velho depois de Carlisle, por isso ficou com ele e Esme junto com o resto do clã na época.

-Como assim "resto do clã"? – Bella perguntou franzido o cenho, Alice deu uma risadinha e respondeu.

-Nós somos o clã mais poderoso depois dos Volturis, como você já sabe, os Volturis tem mais de duzentos vampiros em seu clã, todos espalhados pelo mundo, e ainda tem que acrescentar o resto das criaturas místicas envolvidas no clã. O nosso, naturalmente, não tem um numero tão pequeno quanto o que parece. Somos a família de Carlisle, assim como os Volturis tem uma família no comando, seus três lideres.

-Então vocês têm lacaios? Como os Romenos? – Bella perguntou

-Isso mesmo, e nenhum foi transformado por nós, apenas se ofereceram para Carlisle, que aceitou contanto que prometa fidelidade há ele. – Eu acrescentei

-Quantos?

-Eu diria no maximo noventa contando com a gente. – Bella arregalou os olhos

-O que foi? Temos uma boa fama e Carlisle não achou ruim ter criaturas ao seu dispor em caso de guerra, por exemplo, nesse momento um grupo de nosso clã está atacando os lobisomens com os rapazes – Alice falou indiferente.

-E por que não estão com vocês?

-Morando conosco, você quer dizer? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça – Bom, nós somos uma família, eles não foram transformados por Carlisle ou beberam seu sangue apenas prometeram fidelidade em troca de proteção quando precisar.

Bell acenou e voltou a me olhar curiosa

-Como acaba a sua historia? – Deu um sorriso de lado

-Assim que acordei Edward me fez repassar casa detalhe do "meu assassinato". No começo fiquei com raiva dele ler minha mente, até que um dia tive um surto de raiva.

_-Quer parar! – Fale quando ele respondeu novamente uma pergunta mental minha sem me deixar falar._

_Ele seu um risinho_

_-Não posso. Eu não controlo meu dom – Ele falou inocentemente_

_-Mentira! Se você quisesse não me escutaria, sei que é muito habilidoso em ignorar pensamentos – Falei com raiva, será possível que não sabia o quão irritante isso era?_

_-Eu sei o quão irritante é – Ele respondeu – Mas você é a única que não pode fazer nada, Carlisle resolveria travar uma batalha mental e Esme me colocaria fogo._

_-Eu. Quero. Que. Você. Pare. De. Ler. Minha. Mente – Falei pausadamente, sentindo um tipo de corrente em meu corpo, não sei explicar. Só sei que no segundo seguinte Edward me olhava com os olhos arregalados _

_-O que você fez? – Ele perguntou se levantando em um salto e agarrando meus braços_

_-Hã? – Fiquei completamente confusa com a reação dele_

_-Eu não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos. Você... Você me hipnotizou – Ele constatou me soltando e em resposta o olhei sem palavras_

-Foi assim que descobri meu poder, mas ele não era muito poderoso no começo Edward fez minha hipnose passar rapidamente, ser telepata o fazia ter essa capacidade. Carlisle passou a me treinar e cheguei ao nível de hoje, não preciso falar e nem encarar alguém para hipnotizar – Falei – Bom, se passaram meses nisso até Edward descobrir quem era meu assassino, ele me levou a uma festa para eu o rever...

_-Sua irmã é a beleza reencarnada – Ouvi um duque falar há Edward, não me importava olhava ao redor ansiosa, eu tinha sede de vingança._

_-Venha dançar – Edward ordenou me arrastando para a pista – Ele chegou, não se descontrole. É jovem demais para ter controle de seus impulsos – Ele acrescentou quando fiz menção de sair._

_-Eu tenho um bom controle, estou aqui e não transformei isso em uma chacina. _

_-Ainda e isso só ocorre por que Carlisle controlou sua mente – Ele retrucou e depois olho para o lado direito – É ele, não?_

_Olhei e o vi, um rosnado saiu do meu peito._

_-Hum... – Edward murmurou lendo a mente da minha futura vitima_

_-O que foi? – Sussurrei entre os dentes_

_-Sabe o tal assassino que anda saindo nos jornais? _

_Foi então que juntei as peças, assassino de prostitutas, à arma era uma faca. O fato de ter tanto sangue na cena do crime indicava que não era um vampiro, por isso Carlisle não se envolvido._

_-Meu assassino é Jack, o estripador? – Perguntei meio incrédula_

_-É por sua culpa que ele escreve as cartas com sangue, ele quer que cada vitima seja encontrada e já que você não foi..._

_-Acho que escrevendo as cartas seria uma garantia – Completei _

-Fomos embora imediatamente. Assim que cheguei em casa tinha um plano em mente, me vesti como prostituta e caminhei para a festa e esperei até ele sair...

_-__Olá, prostituta! – Ele me agarrou por trás, como o esperado._

_-Olá, caro Jack - Falei sorrindo e virei a cabeça o encarando. Jack me olhou... Assustado_

_-Um demônio! – Exclamou levantando a faca_

_-Não... – Respondi segurando o braço dele no ar – Uma criatura em busca de vingança - Olhei para o colar em meu pescoço e ele me olhou horrorizado_

_-Você! É impossiv...- Ele tentou falar mas eu o interrompi... Quebrado seu braço com meu aperto_

_-Me perdoe, o que disse? – Falei inocentemente, enquanto chutava sua genitalia, ele gritou angustiado. Suspirei deliciada com aquele som, falam que a vongança não é algo bom, acho que meu caso é exceção, mas pouco me importo, não sou humana para me importa com isso!_

_O segurei pela garganta e o ergui sem o menor o esforço, enquanto o encara duro, tirei a faca de dentro se sua casaca_

_-Que interessante. Você se lembra de quando enfiou isso em mim, apenas por que achava que eu era uma prostituta? - Perguntei o largando de qualquer jeito no chão, ele me olhava com medo, surpresa e cim incredulidade. - Você sabia que eu testemunhei a morte dela? E que não era uma prostituta? _

_Ele me olhava chocado, e quase caiu para atrás quando no segundo seguinte de três metros de distancia, eu estava á cinco centimetros de seu rosto, segurei seu queixo__ e afundei minhas unhas na sua pele. Sentia meus olhos ficando negros e meus dentes se espondo enquanto rosnava baixinho, ele mijou nas calças naquele instante. Afundei ainda mais as unhas, mas nunca chegou a sangrar. __Pois, de repente, Jack voou de minha mão e foi parar na parede em nossa frente, estreitei os olhos ao ouvir os gritos dele. Me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos_

_-És muito nova, não agüentará se ele começar a sangrar – Ela me disse, o tom era extremamente doce._

_-Quem é você? –Perguntei a hipnotizando_

_-Jane Volturi – Ela respondeu prontamente e logo em seguida arregalou os olhos_

- Foi assim que virei amiga de Jane, ela me ajudou com Jack... Digamos que no fim satisfiz meu desejo de vingança – Dei um sorriso malicioso

-Jack o estripador foi seu assassino? – Bella perguntou meio incrédula

-Sim, irônico eu ter sido sua primeira e ultima vitima – Então, tanto Alice como Bella se inclinaram curiosas.

-Qual é o nome dele? – Bella perguntou

-Eu jamais direi – Disse em tom alegre – Esse é um segredo que apenas Edward e eu sabemos, nem Carlisle sabe.

-Droga – Alice resmungou

-E essa Jane...? – Bella perguntou ignorando Alice

-É a torturadora dos Volturis, muito competente devo dizer.

-O que aconteceu com o colar?

Dei uma risada com a curiosidade

-Eu o usei até o dia que Emmett me pediu em casamento, hoje ele está guardado junto de varias lembranças pessoais – Respondi e depois dei uma risada pequena – O engraçado é que eu fiz questão de esconder tudo isso, e minha ligação com Jack, imagine minha surpresa quando Emmett citou ele para mim? Falando no ursão, quando eu o conheci foi muito interessante, sabe? Foi...

De repente Alice exclamou e se levantou em um salto

-Rápido! Vão para o escritório de Carlisle – Alice saiu correndo do quarto, Bella e eu trocamos olhares de preocupação.

-O que foi? – Esme perguntou aparecendo no corredor.

Alice saiu do escritório destravando uma arma. Todas nos olhamos, pelo cheiro, cor e aparência, aquilo era prata e isso só podia significar uma coisa.

-Lobisomens – Alice disse em tom sério

* * *

*_Mon lys__ : Significa meu lirio em francês, paraquem não sabe o nome do meio de Rose é Lilian, que significa lirio ;D_

_

* * *

_**N/a: Hey everybody! Resolvi postar hoje conforme prometi para vocês, "quanto mais review, mais rapido vem o post"****, fiquei tão surpresa e feliz e surpresa novamente quando vi a quantidade de reviews, que eu resolvi postar *-*, felizes? Alguem vai soltar fogos?**

**Pessoalmente achei o capitulo passado melhor, mas tudo bem outros viram! Nesse capitulo sabemos de algumas coisas bem interessante, acho que sabem por que Edward brincou no captulo passado ao falar que era marido dela ;D. E os Volturis iram voltar gente! Não sei quando, mas eles voltaram! Descobrimos a historia de Rose e muita gente deve estar se perguntando por que eu peguei um capitulo inteiro para isso, cada um aqui tem um passado e provavelmente terá um flash back explicando, o por que disso? Tudo faz parte de coisas que planejo no futuro da fic, que só se encaixam com isso. **

**E vou te contar! Rose sem vergonha, nem contou direito pro marido (viu como ela ficou chocada quando ele mencionou alguns capitulo atrás?) e foi lá contar para Bella, tudo para a projeto mal feito de demonio contar algo, nem que seja um podre bem fraquinho. O pior é que ela ia, só que os lobisomens apareceram, acho que alguem ai está com raiva de mim G_G**

**O que mais tenho que falar? Ah sim! Gostaram da historia de Rose? Ela foi ladra, foi quase morta pelo por um dos seriaais killers mais famoso do mundo e se não fosse o suficiente o matou! E de quebra conheceu a _adoravel _Jane, virando BBF dela. Eu não sei vocês mais acho isso a cara de Rose =O, acho que tem haver com a forma que ela matou o noivo nos livros ;D**

**Só para esclarecer, Alice não viu os lobisomens, sua visão ficou escura por isso ela concluiu que era lobisomens ;D**

**Tenho uma noticia arrasadora, Bella não usará seu escudo no proximo capitulo, chorem meninas e meninos. Por que disso? No proximo capitulo explicarei. Falando nele, tenho que alerta todo mundo não espere nada mais e nada menos do que ação, capitulo narrado por Bella, final chocante, coisas suspeitas e pancadaria, hehehe, sentiu né? A pessoa aqui nem é violenta =P (para meu espanto, eu realmente não me considerava violenta, até começar a imaginar essa historia)**

**Um assunto nada a ver, eu acabei de ver o trailer HP eu não tinha visto ç.ç, e vou te contar o ultimo livro da saga foi o primeiro que li (eu sei que ´emieo estraho, mas sou eu então...) e to tipo "HAAAA! QUE FODA!" sério, eu to triste e animada com o filme gente, pra quem não viu eu deixo a dica. E pra quem quer dar risadas dá uma procurada no youtube "Vampire Suck" muito bom o trailer, eu ri alto no final.  
**

**Agora chega de tagarelar, pareço um papagaio nessas horas (era o carinhoso apelido que todo mundo me dava depois de meconhecer por cinco minutos quando era criança ¬¬') e tambem tem o fato de ter bastante review dessa vez, não que eu reclame! Adoro vocês por isso ;***

**Samy Winkot** : Acho que é mais facil contar nos dedos quantas pessoas não gostaram do capitulo hehehe. O beijo, aiaiaiai *suspira*deu calor mesmo seabana frenetica*, por que não existe um Ed da vida para nos jogar na parede e nos chamar de largatixa? A vida seria tão mais... Ok, to viajando aqui! Eu já escolhi os atores que vão fazer os vamp Volturis, o coisa de louco o ue eu to pensando! Sim, o Aro no filme é mais gato em Anjos da noite, em Lua Nova o fizeram feio ç.ç, eu sei que tinha o cabeção e tudo mais, mas meu! Que raios de cabelo foi aquele? Tristeza total, mas eles são mals, no fim é o que conta. E o Marcus eu senti emoção nele! UAHSUAHSA ok, isso foi implicancia demais. Como eu escrevi Bella tem humanidade dentro de si, e é de seu propria natureza proteger (seu dom é um escudo). Quem não amou a cena do beco? Essa é a pergunta que me faço em cada review que leio, pq geral se apaixonou por aquela cena hehhe, por que será? *cantarola*. Essa é a finalidade de meus PS's deixar a curiosidade para vocês, assim quando eu postar todo mundo em correndo pra ler, meu plano malefico para receber reviews funciona *-*! Eu tambem terei só duas semanas de ferias ç.ç,e as minhas já começaram, o engraçado é que eu to com aquela sensação de qie ainda não começou O.o, faz sentido?Então gostou do capitulo? Sei que não supera o ultimo, mas pelo menos agradou você? ;*

**Artemise3000** : Eu tambem tenho pena da Layla, mas isso é uma realidade, sabe? Todos nós temos paralisia no sono (dá uma olhada na internet), eu achei interessante colocar na Layla como uma consequencia pelo o que acontece com ela. Então, os segrdos vão se descobertos! Mas eu garanto que a fic tem muito deles hihihi, cada mais "UAU!" que o outro ;D. Tipo, eu pensei e pensei, e quando eu tava lendo uma critica de cinema alguem citou que Crepusculo acabaou com a imagem du mal dos vampiros, então eu pensei que o Edward daqui odia er imperfeito, mais real, sei lá! Ele não é um monstro, mas santo? Não me faça rir! E só pra constar eu adoro o Edward do livro, mas tenho uma queda (penhasco) por vilão hehehe. O que achou desse capitulo amore?

**bgsmeinterfona** : Hey! Um conselho para o stress, respira fundo e mentaliza azul :P, eu não tenho esse tipo de problema. E sobre sua pergunta quando falei o meu problema, joga no google "paralisia do sono" entra no wikipedia, e depois lê o sintomas, ai você vai entender. Sobre a gravidez é quase isso e não é isso, vai enteder nos proximos capitulo, ok? O negocio de Layla é seguinte, tudo que você leu sobre a paralisia do sono é o que ela sente. Quando ela acorda, ela não consegue mexer um unico musculo, isso se chama chama catalepsia,yeah! Eu sofro o mesmo que a pesonagem na historia, e vou te dizer não é agradavel. Então, eu não sou branca, sou amarela hehehe, mas por ser tão... Tão sei lá, as pessoas não me apelidam. Comigo não tem graça fazer gracinha, eu sou tão tranquila e boa em esconder emoções que as pessoas desistem no ato. Outro dia eu tavarindo de uma piada e um colega vei contar uma piada mais maliciosa (Sabe o que uma minhoca fala quando cai em um prato de macarrão? Oba! Suruba!), ai ele me olhou assustado e perguntou "Você sabe o que é suruba?" Parecia que ele estava com medo de me assustar, as pessoas acham que eu so inocente! Pode uma coisa dessas? Se lessem as coisas aqui *olha pro lado * Bom, o que achou do capitulo? E já entrou de ferias?

**Auriana cullen** : Oh Au! *olha o apelido que autora cria ¬¬, cara de pau tem limite?* Pode deixar que eu vou continuar escrevendo ;D, até a proxima amore ;*

**JoanaM**: Que bom que se divertiu capitulo passado, eu tambem senti pena do clã, mas não foi algo que atrapalhasse na hora de escrever. As coisas esquentando? Sim, só está começando, quem vai se pegar quem? A pergunta que não quer calar. Obrigada, eu faço o que posso (e o que eu não posso auhsauhs). O caitulo ta passavel? Já viu Eclipse?

**Selenia Summers**: Merci pelo elogios, Sel! Ed e Bella se redendo hum... Não vai ser algo rapido, primeiro é a rendição fisica ai vem a oral (falada), mas a gente se diverte até lá, né? Bjim e até a proxima

**Little Nix **: Que bom que esta gostando da fic, eu só quis mostrar o outro lado dos vampiros e Bella sendo demonio só atrai mais ainda, entende? Obrigada pelos parabens, e pode deixar que eu vou continuar ;D. Então... Como está o capitulo em sua opinião? E o dos outros personagens? Você gostou?

**gby00** : Eles terem segredos é só um fator amais na historia, mas não se preocupe que uma hora eles falam. A historia evoluiu? Em que sentido? Eles ficanalmente se beijaram, yeah Isso vai dar uma abertura para cofcofcof, é melhlro eu me calar. E só pra constar todo mundo quer um beijo daquele ç.ç, é melhor eu arar antes que começe a chuar dedo e me ajundar no chocolate. O capitulo ta legal? Gosotou de alguma parte em especial?

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Foi quase isso que Rose fez, mas Alice ia contar a historia completa (sim tem mais hehehe) e Bella ia falar, mas os lobisomens chegaram (sinto que alguem vai me atacar de noite com uma faca ç.ç). Como eu já percebi antes vc é saguinaria Li hihihi, o proximo capitulo ta cheio de ação. Acho que capto por que eles fez a brincadeira de marido, Carlisle é fodão meu, ele merecia (o lider ter como dom a compaixão, é meio...),se você pensar bem no escudo de Bella, não é só uma questão de proteger, ela realmente só precisa desenvolver o dom melhor, todos os Cullens são bem mais forte do que pensam, o proprio Edward não lê apenas a mente, explicações depois. Você teve muito "modo sadico" nesse review, adoooro. Como assim me atrapalhou no comentario anterios? Por que tudo que você falou estava na fic de certa forma, os poderes das crianças foram bem captados por você e a coisa dos vampiros foialgo que eu não tinha pensado ainda, foi bom esclarecer esse ponto. Você realmete gostou dá primeira luta de Jake e Bella, hihihi, eu gostei de saber que o capitulo passado superou. Então o que achou da historia de Rose? Eu vou dar uma pista, esse foi o ponto de vista de _Rose_ sobre a historia, no futuro você entende. Bjim e até aproxima ;D

**cleo moura cullen** : Que bom que gostou da historia Cleo, lembro que quando comecei a postar fiquei nervosa pois achava a fic _bem_ diferente, mas bateu na minha cabeça e não quis mais sair. Obrigada pelo elogio, e eu não escrevo tambem assim é só meu humor hehehehe. Eu quase fico sem graça com os elogios, garota! Mas não adianta, eu não coro ¬¬", nem eu sei por que! Obrigada pela review, é bom saber que as pessoas gostam da historia, o que achou desse capitulo? Eu sei que não pode ser comparado com o anterior (aquele eu acho que foi melhor), mas deu pro gasto, né? Alice falando que tava vindo lobisomem no final foi foda para mim *-*

**Nessinha Cullen**: Oi Ness! Bem vinda a fic, em primeiro lugar, como você não achou a fic ante? Não me interessa! O que interessa é que você achou ela agora :P, o capitlo postado espero que goste dele. Eu tambem quero que o beijo de Edward e Bella se repita, mas não sei quando ç.ç. Bella é diferente por que ela é a mocinha e passou por algumas coisas, eu gosto das OBS'S hihihi. Não demorei muito, então nada de reclamar ok? Então, o que achou do capitulo? Ta passavel, né?

**Vypra**: Hey Vyvy! *pode ignorar o jeito carinhoso que a autora te chama* Meus pesames por não estar de ferias, a escola mata qualquer um, você não está sozinha nessa. Romenos subestimaram Bella e se foderam, adoro isso, o beijo foi bom, muito bom auhsauhsau'. Que bom que amou o capitulo! E esse? Ta aceitavel? Gostou de alguma coisa?

**Hebe'Lima'C**.: Que bom que gostou do caitulo passado! E que bom que aprendeu criar vergonha na cara e criou um conta digna *-*. Pergunta: Como assim até terça? Desculpe eu sou meio avoada :x. Por que Bella não agarra Edward? Orgulho proprio, ela fala disso em algum capitulo lá no inicio da historia, mas não se preocupe! Um dia ela da uns pega nele ;D. O que achou do capitulo Hebe?

**Aninha Flavia**: Hey Aninha! Sim, é a cara da Bella não ter vergonha na cara e Edward ainda concorda aushauhs' Que bom que o capitulo superou a review *-*, a reunião foi bem interessante. A desculpa de espião provavelmente não vai funcionar duas vezes, mas agora temos outra desculpa *risadinha malefica*. Ela daria uma boa mãe, nem eu sei dá onde ele tirou aquilo, só coloquei pra deixar Bella em panico. Que bom que se divertiu, esse capitulo não foi lá essas coca cola toda mas deu pro gasto, certo? Até ;*

**danii30**: Eu não entendi o negocio do "9", mas você mandou uma review pelo menos , então ta valendo :D! Então, o nove é uma nota para a fic? To curiosa dani! Até a proxima, bjim

**Nathalia Anring**: Haaaaa! Que bom que amou o capitulo *-*. Sim, eles se gostam, vão com a cara do outro, mas eles são teimosos, vão negar até a morte, e até depois dela :P. Bella mamãe, eu ri com esssa. Sim, fazer ela maternal é meio estranho, mas achei engraçado colocar isso, por que? Eu não faço ideia, meu humor é estranho. Ta ai mais um capitulo, ainda vai pedir mais? Ou o capitulo não está passavel?

**Karen Marie Cullen**: Karen, Bella é foda mesmo, eu sempre a vi como a garota pra ser protegida, ai eu quis mudar isso. A resposta de Bella tem esse efeito, uma confiança começa. Ninguem reclamou dele ser mentiroso, então eu acho qu eo pessoal apoio a atitude dele. O escudo dela absoervendo energia é algo a ser trabalhado, e não é legal ela tendo recorrido a Edward para ajudar? Eu sei que você ficou indignada mas normalmente as pessoas ficam indigadas quando eu paro no melhor momento de tensão. Então, o capitulo valeu a pena?

**cla. cullen**: Tudo bem ter demorado, é totalmente compreesivel, mas o que interessa é que mandou reivew Cla! Mas que coisa feia, não conseguindo a resistir a tentação, aushahusha' a quem eu to querendo enganar? É muito bom não resistir! Como diz aquela frase "corra das tentações, mas vai devagar para que elas possam te alcançar" auhsauhs'. Eu já pesei em ser roterista, diretora, atriz, mas minha paixão pela psiquiatria venceu todas elas, e eu sei que sou criativa, não pelo outros falarem (por que eles não falam normalmente) mas pela quantidade de ideias que surgem em minhha cabeça em apenas um dia, eu sou capaz de criar uma one shot em apenas uma tarde, e assim como crio eu lei o rapido tambem *-*. Que bom que gosta da versão de meus personagens =D, sempre quis faze-los assim, obrigada pelos elogios, e obrigada por mandar review :*. Eu postei agora, bonitinho, hehehe! O que achou desse capitulo? Até ;*

**SofiaCullen22**: Obrigada pela review Sofia, pode deixar que eu vou continua-lá, aqui está mais um capitulo, o que achou dele? Está passavel?

**Agradecimentos pelas favoritadas de** danii30, Hebe'Lima'C. Mitchaaa Potter Black, Natyc e Selenia Summers

**E aos alertas de **Hebe'Lima'C., Little Nix, Melanie Masen, Nessinha Cullen, e Selenia Summers

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o capitulo, tudo depende de vc ;D**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, alegres leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Adoro colocar preview para vocês. Bom, o proximo capitulo vai uma batalha, muita ação e porrada e sangue, e vocês já entenderam. Preview:_**

**_"De repente ouvi um rosnado pelos meus dois lados e por trás de mim, que ótimo! Estava cercada. Consegui parar dois lobisomens e me agachei no ultimo segundo para o terceiro, então algo agarrou meu pé e me jogou para o outro lado da sala me virei no ar antes de bater na parede e pousei como um gato.  
_**

** _Eu tive dois segundos para arregalar os olhos antes de atacar[...]"_**


	17. Caixinha de surpresas

**Capitulo 17**

**Bella P.O.V**

-Como? – Perguntei entrando no escritório de Carlisle indo atrás de armas. Elas não queriam chegar ao ponto de ter uma luta livre com um numero tão grande, e um tiro na cabeça era bem rápido.

-Foi uma armadilha para dividir os grupos – Esme raciocinou - Quantos Alice?

-Eu não consigo ver! Lembra disso? – Ela exclamou pegando uma lança de prata de dentro do piso, eles tinham um estoque inteiro de armas escondido pela casa.

-Tente ver o caminho pelo o que eles já passaram, depois de uma olhada nas pegadas deixadas – Rose falou carregando um fuzil.

-Bella, você pode usar seu escudo para proteger as crianças? – Esme mandou

-Sim, temos que coloca-los em algum lugar para eu focar meu escudo – Perguntei enquanto arrancava o piso e pegava um _shotgun_

-Não é necessário, podemos dar conta sem você – Esme disse tirando um quadro antigo do lugar

-Não acho, sei lutar mesmo sem meu escudo.

-Sei que pode, querida, eu mesma não vou usar meu dom. Para concentrar calor tenho que fazer um por vez, se quiser matar, e não atear fogo externamente. Por isso estamos pegando as armas será a forma mais segura e rápida para nós – Esme explicou

-Eu estou vendo o caminho por onde passaram está um pouco borrado, mas o numero de patas não é nada bom – Alice disse franzido o cenho – São muitos! Estão escurecendo minha visão novamente- Logo depois de sua fala a porta se abriu.

-Tiaaa! Eles tão vindo! – Layla veio correndo na direção de Alice

-Meu anjo, você viu se eram muitos? – Alice perguntou para confirma sua teoria, Layla acenou assustada

-Eram muitos, mais de dez! – Peter entrou na sala – Não, trinta!

-Eles quelem faze o mesmo qui antes! – Layla falou assustada e todas trocamos olhares interrogativos

-Ela quer dizer que eles têm o mesmo desejo de quando atacaram nossa mãe – Peter falou em tom baixo para mim

-Morte – Murmurei – Ok, eu posso protegê-los e lutar com vocês. Preciso de um lugar para colocá-los, não tem algum lugar para escondê-los?

-O forte? – Esme perguntou pegando as um conjunto de adagas de prata (elas tinham todos os tipos de armas, _todos_ mesmo)

-Forte? –Perguntei confusa

-Tem uma sala secreta no piso da sala – Rose disse – Chamamos de forte por ser feita de um material tão resistente que agüenta até ataque de vampiro

-Eu posso concentrar meu escudo lá – Respondi

-Eles estão mais próximos - Peter exclamou histérico – Estão naquele rio que o tio Emmett nos levou

-O rio só está a três quilômetros daqui – Rose falou, segundos depois todos estavam na sala, com Alice abrindo um alçapão embaixo do tapete.

-Entrem e quando conseguirem o sinal... – Ela começou a dar instruções mais Peter a interrompeu olhando assustado para os lados

-Nós já sabemos o que fazer, ligar para o tio – O garoto quase se jogou dentro do alçapão logo atrás da irmã.

-Bella! – Esme exclamou me jogando uma _shotgun, _um rifle e munição – Esse você usa quando penetrarem na casa, esse – Me jogou uma_ M4 custom – _Para quando se aproximarem, atinjam o maximo possível. Lembre-se quando entrarem na casa tiros apenas na cabeça ou coração! O efeito é mais rápido!

-Quantos? – Alice me perguntou – Você pode ver por seu escudo. - Explicou

Expandi meu escudo mental e senti todos os lobisomens em volta.

-Estamos cercados – Falei em tom baixo – A mais de noventa se aproximando que falou Alice, no mínimo. Nem todos estão ao meu alcance.

Preparei minha mira, graças a minha visão desenvolvida, eu podia ver os lobisomens de leve. No segundo seguinte eu ouvi elas disparando. Mirei e atirei, de longe era relativamente tranqüilo, era só soltar a artilharia em cima dos lobos.

Ouvi um forte estrondo lá em cima e percebi que a casa estava sendo invadida por cima, estreitei os olhos e atirei. "Uma bala por cabeça" era tudo o que vinha na minha cabeça. Nunca pensei que podia ser tão boa em tiro quanto agora, mas desespero faz isso, não?

-Alice cuide deles! – Esme falou em tom levemente alterado.

De repente ouvi um rosnado pelos meus dois lados e por trás de mim, que ótimo! Estava cercada. Consegui parar dois lobisomens e me agachei no ultimo segundo para o terceiro, então algo agarrou meu pé e me jogou para o outro lado da sala me virei no ar antes de bater na parede e pousei como um gato.

Eu tive dois segundos para arregalar os olhos antes de atacar o **demônio **a minha frente. Rapidamente o ataquei ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o ataque de outro. Foi uma verdadeira confusões de mãos para alguém que vi de fora, enquanto eu desvia um soco dava um gancho em outro que tentava me chutar, em algum momento um terceiro demônio me atacou nas pernas e eu cai com tudo.

Um veio para cima de mim tentando me socar Dei uma cotovelada em um enquanto chutava a barriga de outro que vinha com tudo para cima de mim. Tomei impulso e dei fiz uma acrobacia no ar, pousando perto da escada. Eles é claro vieram atrás de mim

Segurei a mão de um e o puxei com força o fazendo atingir o demônio de trás. Um lobisomem pulou em cima de mim enquanto eu lutava com um demônio, desviei o ataque passando por baixo de um chute do demônio. Agarrei a cabeça do maldito e arranquei, aproveitei e lancei a cabeça com força na cabeça do lobisomem.

Ouvi um rosnado furioso atrás de mim, me virei com rapidez, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para desviar um soco no nariz. Aproveitando minha distração me chutaram no estomago e outro atingiu minha nuca com um chute.

Cai de quatro no chão e antes que um fosse me atingir por trás, ergui minha perna e chutei suas... Partes, ele arregalou os olhos. Humano ou não aquele sempre é o ponto fraco. Eu ia me levantar mas chutaram meu rosto e minha cara foi parar no chão, agora eu sentia gosto de sangue na boca.

Eles acabaram conseguindo me prender no chão e dois avançaram para mim nessa hora, no ultimo instante um cadáver de lobisomem se chocou com eles no ar. Aproveitando a oportunidade me livrei dos dois que me seguravam, olhei para o lado e vi Rose, na verdade eu não vi, apenas consegui distinguir um vulto de cabelos loiros. Eu só sei que aquele vulto estava matando geral!

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e automaticamente a puxei por cima do meu corpo, Alice deu uma cambalhota no ar e me olhou mal humorada.

-Não precisa me atacar – Ela exclamou e logo em seguida jogou uma adaga no pescoço de um lobisomem. – Cuidado com os demônios, esses tem interesse especial em você! Aqui! – Ela me jogou uma faca – Isso vai matar-los apenas cuide de atingir o pescoço ou o coração. Sim, eles estão alimentados, estão com uma pele resistente, então ponha força. E não faça perguntas!

Olhei para faca, nunca soube de algo que pudesse corta a pele de um demônio quando o mesmo estava em boa forma, sei por experiência própria, não algo que seja mais fraco que nós. Primeiro ossos ficam menos resistentes e depois a pele fica mais "humana" e quando isso acontece está em um estagio bem fraco. Mas pelo que sei os vampiros são capazes de nos machucar mesmo estando no maximo de poder, Esme me provou isso...

Virei rapidamente e segurei no ar a perna de uma mulher, puxei com força e enfiei a faca em seu queixo verticalmente. A mulher caiu no chão com os olhos vagos, onde estava essa faca quando confrontei Irina sobre o que ela era?

Um braço rodeou meu pescoço e começou a me sufocar, virei a faca na mão e esfaqueei a costela, logo em seguida puxei seu braço e o passei por cima de mim, o jogando para o outro lado da sala. Corri em sua direção e cortei sua garganta antes que o mesmo se levantasse.

Me virei para a sala e imediatamente coloquei meu escudo na parte subterrânea da mansão, ninguém poderia ouvir os corações ali. Antes que eu pudesse correr para o próximo me deram um soco na cara.

Mais que porra! Rosnei alto e chutei a boca do estomago do demônio. O mesmo deu um passo para atrás como impacto, aproveitei para levantar, mas pegaram meu braço e o torceram para atrás, me forçando a larga a faca. No mesmo instante, tinha três demônios me segurando.

-Não a matem! – Um deles ordenou com um sorrisinho – Vamos nos diverti muito, _Isabella _- Ele falou meu nome em tom desdenhoso, eu conhecia aquele tom e coisa boa não era.

Quando percebi estava do lado de fora da mansão, em um golpe rápido acertei a garganta de um com o pé. Havia acertado um ponto de pressão dele, esse único golpe o faria desmaiar, já que o efeito era a redução dos batimentos cardíacos que em um humano normal o mataria, mas um demônio sobreviveria... Infelizmente.

Acotovelei o que me segurava por trás e girei meu corpo indo chutar o ultimo, mas esse segurou minha perna no ar. Sorrindo cruelmente ela virou minha perna e eu só ouvi o estralo, então ele largou bruscamente fazendo eu quase cair.

O segundo demônio, que eu tinha acotovelado, se levantou limpando o sangue da boca. _Merda!_ Perna quebrada, dois contra um, tremenda covardia! Quem disse que eles se importam?

-O chefe não disse que não podíamos brincar com ela – Um demônio disse sorrindo docemente para mim

Antes que o outro respondesse, eu segurei seu braço e o girei, fazendo o demônio cair no chão, o outro voltou em posição de alerta enquanto me rondava. Eu o seguia enquanto mancava, estirei minha perna para o lado e se ouviu outro estralo

-Dói não é? – Ele me perguntou e depois deu um risinho – Imagine você atingida por mil agulhas quentes, depois sendo mergulhada em álcool, e logo em seguida ser eletrocutada, a dor que vai sentir depois que terminamos com você não chega a ser um quarto disso.

-Que lindinho, tentando me distrair com medo – Respondi então me agachei passando por baixo do braço do demônio atrás de mim. Passei meu braço por seu pescoço e virei. Logo em seguida pulei no outro demônio, sabia que tinha menos de um minuto para nocautear esse, a regeneração de um demônio era rápida.

Dei um soco, o qual foi desviado. Ele começou a dar vários chutes em mim, desviei todos enquanto dava passos para trás. Então consegui segurar seu braço direito, virei e puxei com tudo, seu corpo bateu violentamente com o meu. Como se estivesse dançando, rodopiei e desviei o um golpe do outro demônio que havia "matado" (o que eu torci o pe'scoço).

Inclinei meu corpo para o lado desviando de um chute, girei por baixo de braço e chutei o demônio para longe, ele atingiu uma arvore em cheio.

Infelizmente, minha guarda baixou o suficiente para o outro demônio, esse segurou minha gola por trás e me jogou na piscina. Rapidamente ele mergulhou e me segurou pela garganta no fundo da piscina, o terceiro demônio, que eu havia aplicado um golpe no ponto de pressão, apareceu a minha direita.

Passei um braço por baixo do que me segurava e forcei até quebrar o braço para o lado o oposto ao que dobra o cotovelo, o demônio gritou em baixo d'agua e subiu rapidamente. Tomei impulso e subi a superfície respirando forte, eu tinha fôlego, mas daí ficar quase três minutos embaixo d'agua com sua traquéia sendo força a trancar, é demais para mim.

Eu tive tempo para respirar fundo duas vezes, antes de ser puxada pelos cabelos. Ainda tinha o terceiro demônio, e agora o demônio que eu joguei na arvore estava de volta. Fui esmagada contra a parede da piscina pelos dois, cada um segurando um braço meu, o demônio com o braço quebrado se aproximava com os olhos faiscando.

-Eu odeio esse seus olhos azuis, você não é digna de tê-los. Você é a nossa vergonha, Isabella. Irá pagar por isso! – Ele disse rosnando. Tentei avançar para ele, mas os dois me prenderam mais forte.

Pensa, pensa, _pensa!_ Olhei ao redor procurando uma forma de me soltar. Quando o demônio se aproximou mais dei um chute frontal nele com a perna direita, enquanto com a esquerda atingi sua traquéia. Isso o deixou tonto. Dez segundos era o que eu tinha.

O demônio do meu lado esquerdo reagiu me virando e torcendo meu braço para minhas costas, dessa maneira fiquei de frente ao outro demônio. No impulso mordi seu pescoço, arrancando sua pele e fazendo um belo estrago, o demônio gritou e me empurrou com força, o demônio que estava torcendo meu braço, me agarrou por trás.

Sorri, eu já estava livre. Levantei minha duas pernas e atingi o demônio mordido com força contra a parede da piscina. O impulso foi tão forte que me empurrou para a outra parede, conseqüentemente atingindo o demônio que me segurava. O mesmo afrouxou o aperto, ergui meus braços com força e me livrei de seu aperto.

Mergulhei até o fundo da piscina e com toda a minha força, me impulsionei para cima dei um mortal para frente. Fiz uma pequena careta quando aterrissei fora da piscina, fiz de mal jeito e acabei torcendo o tornozelo. Me virei rapidamente para a piscina e vi os três demônios avançando em minha direção.

Então, eu sinto algo quente. Controlo meu rosto, não era algo físico, era meu... Escudo! Apurei meus sentidos e pude ouvir o barulho do fogo sendo lançado contra o chão, Esme estava soltando fogo contra meu escudo, a pergunta é **por quê**?

Logo depois ouvimos um barulho estranho de dentro da casa, parecia mordidas, bufos, um bando de cachorros. O barulho ficou mais forte e todos os demônios ficaram tensos, disfarçadamente eu rolei meu pé para ver se meu tornozelo já estava curado.

Dei uns passos para trás vigiando eles. Um lobisomem sendo lançado para a piscina quebrou o silencio que se instalou entre nós. O lobisomem foi lançado por... Um outro lobisomem, a diferença era que eu conhecia aquele lobisomem: Era Jake.

Agora lado a lado, percebia todas as diferenças entre um lobisomem um transfigurador lobo. Para começar o transfigurador parecia mais com um lobo do que o próprio lobisomem (esse parecia mais uma mistura de homem com lobo), Jacob era um tanto maior que o lobisomem. Mas em compensação o lobisomem era mais ameaçador.

Desviei minha atenção deles e me concentrei nos demônios a minha frente que assumiam posição de luta formando um semicírculo a minha frente. Mordi o lábio olhando para cada um, precisava arrancar seu coração ou sua cabeça para fazê-los parar.

Dei um sorriso de lado e fiz uma espécie de reverencia a eles. Os três estreitaram os olhos para mim. Corri na direção do demônio que tinha feito desmaiar e peguei seu braço e girei 270 graus, o atingido no demônio do meio, no processo acabei arrancando seu braço, enquanto o outro foi jogado no meio da luta dos lobos ao lado.

Larguei o braço do demônio e fui em direção ao demônio restante, o demônio que tinha uma mordida no pescoço. Defendi o soco que ele ia me dar no rosto, rapidamente segurei seu braço e puxei lhe dando uma joelhada na boca do estomago. Ele caiu de joelhos na lateral do meu corpo, aproveitando o pescoço mordido, segurei seu queixo e torci o pescoço, mas desta vez puxei mais 90 graus e arranquei a cabeça.

Fui surpreendida pelo demônio sem braço, circulando o braço restante em volta do meu pescoço, ele estava me dando _uma gravata lateral_. Ainda bem que meu pai me obrigou a fazer aula de auto defesa, pois foi nela que aprendi como me defender desse golpe. Estiquei meu braço por trás do braço e coloquei minha mão aberta na testa do demônio e o forcei para trás. Sem querer (querendo) cravei minhas unhas em seus olhos.

Enquanto ele gritava, me virei e dei um _upper_ (era um soco no qual vinha por baixo e atingia o queixo) potente, isso o fez quebrar alguns dentes pelo o que ouvi. Não consegui conter o sorriso, passei a gostar de filmes de ação depois da transformação, ficava curiosa com o que podia fazer. E agora eu estava praticamente em um _Anjos__ da Noite_ da vida. Entre esses pensamentos, circulei o demônio, que agora me xingava em uma língua desconhecida (provavelmente a língua dos demônios), o agarrei por trás uma mão, enquanto com a outra rasguei a pele da suas costas.

-O que? Pensou que eu seria caridosa e deixa-lo morrer rápido arrancando sua cabeça? – Perguntei sorridente, afundei minha mão ali e penetrei em sua carne e ossos, até chegar ao seu coração e arranca-lo com tudo.

Olhei o coração pulsante na minha mão e esmaguei com minha força. Já falei o quanto o sangue de demônio é estranho? Não parece ter um cheiro especifico, e não era exatamente atrativo para mim. De fato assim que isso acabar irei passar algum tempo no banheiro.

Me virei e vi a luta que ocorria, havia uma matilha de lobisomens no lado de fora, estava tudo destruído. Entrei na casa assim que percebi o controle que os transfiguradores tinham sobre a situação... Por que _raios_ Esme continuava lançando fogo para meu escudo? Me perguntei assim que senti seu ataque novamente.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei, enquanto atacava uma demônio por trás.

-Tem que retirar o escudo! – Ela exclamou um pouco antes de corta a garganta de um lobo com uma espécie de chicote com lamina na ponta

-_Como é que é?_ – Perguntei logo depois de girar o corpo da demônio com força e arrancar sua cabeça.

-Eles vão retira-los daqui! – Olhei ao redor insegura. Rose _dançava_ mortamente com seus facões de prata pelos lobisomens, já Alice praticava _ginástica artística_ entre os demônios, com suas adagas.

Esme se virou e deu dois tiros simultâneos, todos abateram na cabeça dos lobisomens.

-Os ataques são aqui e com o outro grupo... Abaixa! – Ela ergueu a mão e lançou fogo em um demônio atrás de mim, me levantei vendo o demônio pegar fogo – Mandaram um outro grupo para cá, vão retirar as crianças e as colocarem em um lugar seguro. Preciso que os proteja até onde der daqui.

-Fisicamente, certo? – Perguntei franzido o cenho e acertando um lobisomem no focinho, fiz uma careta quebrei meu pulso com o movimento.

-Sim. – Esme falou olhando para o lobisomem que começou a se contorce até que parou, ao julgar o cheiro ela o queimou por dentro.

-Ok, vou subir lá em cima, tire os daqui – Respondi olhando para Alice que sibilou.

-Consigo ver – Sabia o que aquilo significava. Esme me deu uma arma, comecei atirar enquanto subia as escadas. Tinha que distrair a todos. Alice e Rose estava levando todos possíveis para o lado direito da casa, ou seja, a fuga seria do lado esquerdo.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e só parei na varanda que tinha no corredor.

-Por aqui – Sam disse em forma humana. Esme estava atrás protegendo nós

-Vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer, certo? – Perguntei as crianças, havia isolado o som ao nosso redor, não havia nenhuma aproximação das criaturas lá fora.

-Você dá sovete? – Layla perguntou inocentemente

-É! Eu vou fazer isso. – Falei me aproveitando da desculpa – Mas só se vocês forem com o meu amigo Sam – Conheci Sam e sua família á meses atrás quando fui a uma reunião de amigos do Jake. Foi um escândalo quando ele sofreu impressão com Emily, a prima recém-chegada de Leah, sua namorada, algo já resolvido.

-Vamos fica bem – Peter falou para mim dando um sorriso tímido – Só temos que ir por ali – Ele falou apontando para o quarto de Edward – Ergui a sobrancelha, o quarto tinha uma varanda que dava para a floresta.

Todos fomos para o quarto de Edward e abri a varanda, verificando todos os lados, todos estavam no lado oposto da casa.

-Liberado – Falei a Sam, o mesmo pulou da varanda e se transformou. Segurei as duas crianças e pulei também, os coloquei sob o lobo enorme – Que eles não cheguem com um arranham – Pedi ameaçadoramente ao lobo que acenou solenemente.

Fiquei ali até não poder mais alcança-los com meu escudo. Acenei para Esme e a mesma saltou, pousando graciosamente ao meu lado

-Vamos – Esme sussurrou para mim – Espere – Ela exclamou então jogou lama em mim

-Obrigada, mas acho que não preciso de tratamento para pele – Disse sarcasticamente.

-Eu sei disso meu bem, mas você tem que disfarça o cheiro de criança em sua roupa de alguma forma. – Esme respondeu comum sorriso maternal – Vamos!

Ela exclamou escalando a parede, a segui até chegarmos no telhado. Quando chegamos na frente da casa, Esme parou analisando a batalha lá em baixo.

-Estamos bem – Ela comentou, então cinco lobisomens saltaram da floresta – E tem mais deles chegando. Como será que estão os rapazes? Será que eles perderam?

-Eles estão bem – Esme se mostrava preocupada com eles, ela não é tão fria como aparenta ser. Bom, ela é a mãe deles para todos os efeitos – Logo chegaram aqui.

-Tem razão, afinal estamos falando da minha família – Ela respondeu em tom arrogante, controlei minha vontade de revirar os olhos, mas confesso que me senti bem com a confiança dela. Ela deve ter passado por coisas assim no passado, sem duvida há motivos para sua confiança.

-Se concentre no lado direito. Os demônios são mais conscientes e querem você e... Mas que merda é aquela? – Ela exclamou a ultima parte rosnando, seus olhos estavam muito negros e parecia se controlar para não sair voando – Eles pegaram as nossas armas!

Olhei para onde ela rosnava e vi os demônios com armas atirando nos nossos lobos, fiquei furiosa também.

-Bella – Esme disse entre os dentes – Ajude os transfiguradores. Eu vou para o lado esquerdo ajudar as outras.

Sem mais resposta ela deu um pulo espetacular e pousou com ferocidade na garganta de um demônio, arrancando sua cabeça. Me virei para o lado esquerdo e vi que tinha demônio com arma apontada para mim pulei desviando dos tiros imediatamente, pousei no chão de quatro e dei impulso para atacar os que tinham armas apontada para mim.

Tiros não me matariam, mas se acertados no lugar certos demoraria para meu corpo expulsa. Por exemplo, se eu levasse um tiro na perna não teria tanto efeito quanto levar um tiro no pulmão, o da perna demoraria alguns segundos para meu corpo expulsar, o do pulmão não.

Por isso moldei meu escudo físico a minha pele, enquanto lutava. Era mais difícil do que no treinamento, por que tinha que me concentrar em tudo e todos e em manter meu escudo. Meus sentidos no maximo não era algo que eu gostasse, muita coisa para se sentir, ouvir, respirar e ver, lembro que quase enlouqueci com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, me concentrar era algo difícil no começo.

Me agachei e dei uma rasteira em um demônio, o mais rápido que pude enfiei minha mão em sua carne e arranquei seu coração.

-Vaca! – Uma demônia gritou raivosa enquanto atirava em mim sem parar. Todas as balas caíram no chão com o impacto com meu escudo-parede, quando as balas acabaram, eu sorri _demoniacamente _para ela

-Minha vez – Falei pulando nela, meus dentes afundaram em seu pescoço e arranquei a carne até chegar ao osso, me afastei e arranquei a cabeça.

Reprimi um o gemido quando senti uma bala me atingindo, tinha me descuidado. Pelo menos havia sido no ombro, pensei sarcasticamente. Levantei meu escudo para evitar outros inconvenientes e me virei para quem havia atirado.

Um demônio me sorriu inocentemente (se é que isso é possível) com uma arma apontada para mim. Bom, parti para a ignorância e me levantei com o punho na direção dele.

Foi delicioso ver a surpresa dele quando desviei do tiro e o acertei com força, o sorriso dele continuo lá, porém era menor.

-Disseram que era não se deixaria se pega facilmente, Isabella – Ele falou com um sotaque estranho.

-Eles estavam corretos, não deixo me pegarem facilmente. Um conselho meu: Se fosse você nem tentaria – Falei em tom inteligente, antes de acerta um chute em seu rosto. Peguei seus ombros e girei o jogando, no demônio que ia me dar um bote por trás.

Francamente, eles achavam que eu era burra de cair nesse truque?

Me virei e vi um lobisomem derrubando um dos lobos, ele ia dar o ataque mortal dele. Sem espera, voei para as costas do animal e afundei minhas unhas e seu pescoço, suas garras vieram em minha direção, mas eu pulei de suas costas antes que eles pudessem me atingir.

Rapidamente olhei em volta em busca de uma arma ou qualquer coisa e encontrei um cadáver, o que me chamou atenção foram os dois punhais que havia ali. Corri rapidamente e arranquei de qualquer jeito, me virei bem há tempo de ser atingida no estomago ela cabeça do lobisomem. Perdi o ar e fui parar no chão, eu havia quebrado todas as minhas costelas com aquele impacto. E não era só as costelas, constatei dolorida, minha pernas estavam ardendo com a força do impacto, meu quadril seriamente machucado e minha bacia estava quebrada.

Não sei dá onde tirei forças, mas consegui segurar a boca do lobisomem, quando o mesmo tentou me morde. Pisquei desnorteada com o cheiro do bafo dele, era uma verdadeira nojeira!

Fiquei ali usando todas as minhas forças, não podia usar meu escudo, ele estava perto demais. Olhei para o lado e vi os punhais no chão. Rapidamente fiz um plano na minha cabeça, respirei fundo e agüentei por mais alguns segundos, tinha que estar um pouco recuperada.

Quando minha dor havia diminuído consideravelmente, impulsionei a boca do lobo para o lado direito, e com outro impulso (muito dolorido, diga-se de passagem) virei os nossos corpos, ficando em cima do lobisomem.

Durante o processo havia pegado o punhal, por isso quando estava montada nele, simplesmente enfiei o punhal de prata no meio de seu peito e o rasguei com tudo. O lobisomem urrou em resposta, acabou me arranhando com suas garras. Descobri dolorosamente, que minha pele é resistente aos transfiguradores, não aos lobisomens reais. Acabou que ele rasgou a pele dá minha coxa, enquanto eu enfiava sem dó e piedade o punhal nele, então dei o ultimo golpe em seu peito, exatamente no coração e ele morreu.

Fiquei ali respirando fundo e com mais dor que eu podia imaginar, olhei para minha perna, ela _sangrava_ tanto que eu não conseguia ver direito minha ferida. O mais delicadamente pude toquei na ferida, aos poucos ela parou de arde, até que não senti nada, totalmente cicatrizado. Prestei atenção em meu corpo, para ver se estava tudo bem, algumas partes doíam mais não tanto.

Olhei ao redor procurando as próximas vitimas. Meu olhar parou em quatro demônios cercando um dos lobos. Sorri feliz por poder matar mais alguns dá espécie, odiava o que haviam feito comigo, estava conformada, mas isso não me impedia de querer um pouco de vingança.

Me levantei e corri para lá, me choquei com um deles e todos desviaram a atenção para nós dois atracados no chão, o lobo se aproveitou e atacou dois ao mesmo tempo. O demônio com quem trombei rosnou alto, seus olhos eram de cor diferente, eram pretos?

Fiquei tão perplexa que abaixei minha guarda e o outro demônio voou para cima de mim. Rapidamente rolei e fiquei por cima dele, e o soquei com força. O outro demônio veio por trás e mim e passou os braços por de baixo de minhas axilas. Tentei me liberta mais não consegui.

O outro demônio se levantou e eu consegui dar um chute em seu nariz. Enquanto pegava a mão do demônio e torcia para baixo, exatamente como fiz com Jacob quando ele aplicou esse golpe em mim. Girei meu corpo e com rapidez enfiei minha mão na pele do demônio, arrancando seu coração.

Nem tive tempo para raciocinar, o outro demônio (com olhos negros) me deu uma rasteira e eu cai com tudo. Ele me puxou pelos cabelos e colocou uma faca na minha garganta, era a faca que Alice tinha me dado, ou seja, aquilo podia me corta.

-Você vai ficar quietinha, o chefe a quer viva... Infelizmente – Ele comprimiu os lábios em sinal de desagrado

Dei um riso sombrio

-O infelizmente é só para você – Respondi e ele colocou a ponta da faca em minha bochecha

-Ao contrario desses idiotas, eu não vou leva-la em pedaços, o chefe já vai fazer o trabalho por mim. – Ele disse malicioso, e resolveu provocar quando não falei nada – Cadê a temida Swan que lutaria até o fim? No fim é só apontar uma faca e você se encolhe toda – Ele deu uma risada

-Quem disse que essa faca me deixa com medo? – Ergui a sobrancelha, a faca me feria, mas eu poderia me regenerar. – Na verdade a _Swan_ aqui está se sentido generosa... – Deixei a frase no ar com um sorriso crescendo em meu rosto

-Você é mesmo uma vergonha, quando que um demônio vai ser generoso? Definitivamente não é digna de ter seu corpo como um de nós.

-Não é uma questão de dignidade, é uma questão de azar – Falei enquanto a pontada faca caminhava perigosamente para o meu olho.

-Azar ou não, você vem comigo dizer olá ao chefe – Ele disse me erguendo com o braço.

-Tenho a impressão de que você vai sozinho – Uma outra voz feminina disse, não pude deixar de sorrir com a voz. O demônio se virou para corta-la com a faca (pegou de raspão no braço dela) mas ele abaixou a guarda para mim. Me levantei em um salto e agarrei seu braços por trás.

Ela o olhou furiosa, sem hesitar enfiou a mão em sua carne e arrancou seu coração, aproveitei que a faca estava na minha mão e o decapitei. Ela ergueu sua arma e atirou em um lobisomem que ia me atacar por trás, o cadáver caiu com os miolos espalhados no chão.

A olhei dos pés a cabeças: Calças rasgadas, camiseta com sangue e terra, o rosto branco todo sujo e com cicatrizes se regenerando e os cabelos revoltados com terra. Nada muito diferente da minha situação.

Ergueu a arma e a apoiou no ombro enquanto um sorriso convencido aparecia preguiçosamente em seus lábios, seus olhos azuis cintilavam diversão, ergueu as sobrancelhas para o meu estado e finalmente disse:

-Olá _mamãe_ – Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta para _Rennesme_

_

* * *

_**N/a: Alguem ai está: =O, aposto que ninguem realmente esperava. Eu realmente esta ansiosa para escrever esse final, foi uma das primeiras cenas que imaginei para a fic. Espero que tenha causado choque no pessoal**_._**  
**

**Vou dizer pessoinhas, ela já apareceu aqui, ganha um doce quem descobrir a onde! Opiniões sobre isso, por favor!**

**O capitulo _inteiro_ com ação, foi suado escrever isso pessoal! **

**Bom, você pode ver o odio que os demonios tem por Bella, o pessoal caiu em cima delas. Os lobisomens e os demonios estão do mesmo lado, a guerra foi declarado e eles querem Bella, por que será?**

**Então... E os homens Cullen? Se foderam com o ataque lá? Ou Esme tem motivo para ser tão arrogante? Não se preocupe isso não vai ser um misterio, no proximo capitulo vocês descobrem logo de cara.**

**Alice não viu os demonios com os lobisomens, por que os mesmo apagaram toda sua visão, entenderam? Foi por isso que ela falou apenas "Lobisomens" no final do capitulo.  
**

**Um ponto que eu quero esclarecer: Emily do Sam, não é ****Emily Johnson que apareceu no começo da historia, as duas tem o mesmo nome por erro meu. Esqueci que existia uma Emily na historia :x**

**O que mais eu tenho que falar? **

**Ah sim! Tenho que deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade:**

**Tem mais coisa nesse capitulo do aparenta. *Assobia e olha para o lado***

**Mudando de assunto: Gente, eu fiquei absolutamente surpresa ao descobri que plagiaram duas fics minhas =O. Tipo, eu não esperava por essa, eu sempre achei que plagio acontecia com aquelas fics foda e incriveis, e eu não acho que minha ones sejam tudo isso (acho que elas são divertidas e boas, e só) então imagine minha cara quando descobri que "Bar Stories" e "Eu te mato Emmett!" foram plagiadas**

**Bom, para quem quiser se diverti um pouco, dê uma passada nas duas ones citadas anteriormente, lá vai estar um capitulo extra com eu falando sobre o assunto e com o email que eu enviei para a plagiadora e pessoalmente eu adorei escreve-lo e ficou até engraçado, se você não for a plagiadora é claro.**

** Ok, chega de papo furado, vamos aos reviews *-***

**bgsmeinterfona**: Parabens por estar de ferias, é otimo, não? Já pensou em fazer macumba? Ou encontrar um homem pra... Descarregar a energia? Eu já troquei o dia pela noite, minha mãe me chamava de vampira. Isso não seria insonia, senão eu tambem teria insonia =P. Você só mudou um ouco seus horarios de dormi, faço isso quando entro de ferias, dá raiva ¬¬'. Entendi, eu consigo me controlar muito bem na frente das pessoas, menos dá minha familia. Só que ao contrario deles, eu não coro! Me sinto a ovelha -palida-amarelada-doente da familia. O podre da Bella... Hum... Dê uma olhada no preview, okay? Não é bem um truque, Rose não a forçou a falar nada, é apenas uma prova de que pode confiar na familia Cullen e que os Cullen confiam nela. Agora você sabe, ela não usou seu escudo vamos dizer propriamente, ela tinha que proteger as crianças, e Bella não é capaz de projetar dois escudo fisicos ;D. Vai mudar o nome de usaria, que chique! Eu não tenho imaginação para mudar o meu ç.ç, então eu deixo como tá. Eu não sei o que você quis dizer com "essa merda não quer escrever mais" mas tudo bem, você mandou review e isso é o que conta, afinal perdeu alguns minutinhos com isso aqui *-*. Gostou do capitulo, ou foi pancadaria demais? ;*

**Artemise3000**: AUSHAUSHAUSHAU' Adorei seu comentario. Javk foi muito mal, tão mal que Jane resolveu ajudar (e para ela ajudar é por que a merda foi feita). O que achou do capitulo? ;*

**Auriana cullen**: A fic tem o ritmo forte mesmo. Quando eles vão ficar juntos? Isso eu não sei dizer... *Olha para o lado* Mas até lá eles nos divertiram ;D. Então... O que achou do capitulo? Muita ação, não? Nem sei se isso foi bom ou ruim :x

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**: Sim, terá outro ponto de vista, mas isso ainda é um futuro distante na fic (eu nem escrevi essa parte), mas SHHHH! É sigiloso isso ;D. Sobre os caras e a garota, bom, não tenho o que falar sobre isso, mas peço tenha paciencia. Sim a luta nesse capitulo está presente do inicio ao fim, não tem algo realmente "WOW!" mas é necessario. Seus amigos deve ser na base "Antes amigo do que inimigo" aushauhsau', eles ao menos são espertos ;D. Eu tinha pavor de filme de terror, mas eu superei esse medo, minha mãe me diz que eu sou muito corajosa por que eu superei medos e traumas e sou bem nova. Nem preciso dizer que não concordo com ela, me acho uma cagona. E eu nunca fiz um teste de psicopata, não me pergunte o por que! Eu não sabia dessa teoria sobre Jack, eu dei uma pesquisada sobre ele para as datas coicidirem com a vida de Rose, mas essa teoria eu não vi (não é um grande fato, eu não sou uma pesquisadora muito boa). Olha, como todo serial killer, ele tinha que ter que motivo, mas você vê como ele matou Rose com facilidade? Sinceramente, por que ele nã foi matar os homens que mataram a mulher? No fim não foi justificado o por que, ele simplesmente achou que as prostitutas mereciam, em vez de quem de fato a assassinou. Foi completamente irracional, não sou sipatizante de Jack, sei que ele teve algum motivo, posso até entender, mas não concordo. Por que sair por ai esfaqueando as prostitutas, é coisa mais idiota que se faz, por que qual é realmente o sentido de matar? Vingança? Fanatismo religioso? Ameaça? No fim é um bando de baboseira e no fim quem se ferra é o assassino (ou não, né?). Sim eu sei que a varias maneiras de retirar a pele e a pessoa estar viva ;D =, não se preocupe não encaro isso como ameaça apenas um conselho de leitor para autor. Sim, é uma pena que você não ode testalos ^.^, mas pensa assim você ainda tem seus amigos como teste, pense nisso :p. Eu continuei, e eu quero saber: O que achou do capitulo? Completamente o oposto do anterior,né? Tipo, o outro foi explicativo e esse quase não tem espaço para dialogos. Não, você não me assusto, na verdade eu fiquei rindo a review inteira. Não sei o por que, apenas achei divertido *-*. Até a proxima ;*

**Isa S. C**: Ola Isa! Primeiro seja bem vinda ao meu pequeno pedaço de loucura (vugo: A fanfic)! Que bom que ta gostando da historia, é muito bom saber isso, fiquei orgulhosa. Obrigada por ler, pelos elogios, por ter mandado review pedindo mais! Quando eles ficam juntos? Eu não sei, de verdade, ainda não imaginei isso, mas enquanto isso eu vou escrevendo, né? Mas até lá, bom, eles não ficar exatamente longe um do outro cofcofcof, bom, até a proxima amore!

**Hebe'Lima'C.**: Quando eu li a primeira frase do seu review, eu pensei "Ai meu Deus! Eu esqueci de resopnder o dela! Mas isso não faz sentido eu lembro que respondi..." Ai eu li o resto e entendi que era emoção sua ser respondida =D. Eu fiquei igualznho quando responderam uma review minha, é tão emocionante! Ou é o frio do sul, ou é TPM, sendo um outro eu tambem fico emotva, ainda mais agora: Aqui ta frio e eu to quase naqueles dias ç.ç. Si, é muito util ter uma conta, voc^não precisa verificar toda vez se sua fic atualizou, vc recebe por email a atualização *-*, e oww um dos motivos para vc criar uma conta foi para comentar! Isso significa muito para mim, principalmente por que tem gente que tem conta e não comenta ¬¬', mas tudo bem pelo menos eles add nos favoritos e alertas. Ah que isso! Meus capitulos não são fantasticos assim! *moden humilde off*. Ah sim, entendi o negocio de terça, por que eu já tava achando que perdi o ultimo parafuso da cabeça e tinha esquecido algo e eu detesto esquecer alguma cosia. Tipo eu sou meio má, e sempre tenho a intenção de dar um quase ataque cardiaco nas minhas leitoras com as previews *pisca os olhos artificialmente*. Então, o capitulo foi o que sua mente pensou , ou foi melhor, ou foi pior? Só um post por cap ta o suficiente, viu? Eu nunca faço meus leitores trabalharem! Sobre o ps, Bella vai querer agarrar Ed, burra ela não é. Até mais, amore ;*

**Samy Winkot**: Sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nesse angulo de que antes da batalha/guerra vem a calmaria? Tipo, eu já tinha botado isso na fic, que os llobisomens estavam calmo, mas não pensei no capitulo como isso. Só achei que seria um final estratégico para na parte que Alce diz que tem lobisomens indo ataca-las *-*. Sim, eu entedi o que você quis dizer, Rose sofreu um pouco, Jack sofreu mais (Jane ajudou em sua tortura, _Jane Volturi_). Sua professora vai revolucionar o mundo com essa frase, aushauhsuah' vou falar isso para calar a boca do pessoal! A coisa de deixar curiosa é a exencia da historia, então se acostume. O capitulo foi postado (Sério Maça? Ninguem percebeu ¬¬') Ele ficou bonzinho? Ao menos aceitavel? Até ;*

**Vypra**: A historia de Bella é algo que será contado aos poucos, muita coisa para um unico capitulo, mas é revelado um pouco de seu passado no proximo capitulo, por isso fiquei de olho ;D. Que bom que gostou da historia de Rose, Charlie sabe ser perigoso, mas não sabe como agir como um pai, vamos dizer assim, bella e ed noivos, oh isso vai dar o que falar e Layla já é assim nessa idade imagina daqui alguns anos! Gostou do capitlo? Até a proxima ;*

**Nathalia Anring**: Que bom que o capitulo agradou Nathy! Meu toque de humor na historia ficou bom? Eu gosto de ação, sabe? Não sou viciada em filmes de ação, mas gosto dessas sequencias e poder escreve-las na fic me deixou entusiasmada! Então, o capitulo ta legal? Eu sei que tem apenas ação e taqlvez seja exageiro, mas eu quis mostrar que uma batalha não é algo que se possa em meia pagina, e quando eu vi tinha dez paginas, Quis mostrar o desepenho de Bella, por que já sabemos que as vampiras vão arrasar com o pessoal e eu to acistumada com a luta de Bella =D. Até a proxima, flor ;*

**Raffa**: Que emoção, a historia te prendeu de uma forma que ficou lendo até acabar os capitulos (e deve ter demorado um tempnho por que a fic não é exatamente pequena). Ah obrigada elo parabens! Eu sei que fui criativa aqui, por que é uma historia um tanto diferente das outras (não existe muitas Bellas como a minha) mas no começo achei que não ia ter muita gente lendo por que ela é meio que locura geral da pessoa aqui. Qual não é minha surpresa quando percebi que tinha passado dos cem review? Fiquei muito feliz com isso, sabe? É bom saber que tem gente gostano disso aqui =D. E eu gosto muito de surpresas, então é algo comum vc ver algo novo na historia. Os lobisomens morrem, mas antes tem que se ferrar legal. Eu nunca percebi que não concentro a ação em Bella e Edward, mas prestando a atenção agora eu fiz isso hihihi. E eu acho que os personagens da historia tem seu proprio fascinio, todos eles tem coisas legais no seu passado, os vampiros cullen tem mais de cem anos então imagine, e ainda tem mais outros detalhes que eu não vou falar por que é spolier. Pode deixar que eu vo ucontiuar a fic assim e obrigada pelo desejo da fic fazer sucesso *-*. Mas mudando de assunto, o que achou do capitulo? Até a proxima, e bjim!

**Karen Marie Cullen**: Eu sei que parei na melhor parte de novo nesse capitulo tambem, mas é isso que faz os leitores mandarem reviews. Tipo, eu não sei como Jane pode ser do bem sendo que na primeira aparição dela, ela torturou um rapaz, mas eu entendi que vc quer saber se ela é inimiga dos Cullen. A resposta é: Não, ela não é inimiga, ela é uma vampira que tortura pessoas, mas que se dá com os Cullen. Talvez fique emburrada com Bella por ela ser imune ao seu dom, mas nada radical. Respondi sua pergunta, espero que tenha ficado satisfeita. Como ficou o capitulo? Ta legal? Ou horrivel? Até a proxima! Bjus

**Nessinha Cullen**: O capitulo não estava pronto na época, mas eu já tinha começado a escrever dai vem a previa no final dos capitulos. Não demorei tanto assimnesse postei na semana passada dois capitulos, não? E esse nessa semana, então reclamar você não pode, só pode pedir por mais =P. Sim, a historia de Rose é bem interessante. A de Alice tambem é afinal ela foi possuida por um demonio. Sim, os lobisomens e os demonios, ninguem esperava por eles hehehe. Bom, ai está o capitulo, vale a pena ler? O suficiente para querer o proximo?

**Aninha Flavia**: Layla fala mesmo, mas alguem ai se perguntou por que ela falou se já tem data? Será que ela viu? Sim, foi citado em um capitulo, ela inclusive fala que ficou surpresa quando Emmett falou "Jack, o estripador". Sobre Rose e Jane bbf, tipo as duas são loiras, gostam de causar dor e são vampiras, achei que daria certo uma amizade ai. Sim, foi uma manobra mas Bella percebeu isso, e mesmo assim quis contar, por que veja bem: Elas resolveram contar como prova de que confiam nela, o ataque de lobisomens só foi uma obra minha pra todo mundo ficar roendo as unhas. Nada como uma luta, né? As crianças escaparam e elas deram conta do recado. Tipo falo em Volturi falou na ex, então nem tem muito o que façar sem dar spolier. Bom, é isso, me diga o que achou do capitulo, viu? Até ;*

**cleo moura cullen**: Ow! Que bom que gostou de Rose, foi meio dificl trabalha-la or que me veio varias ideias. Agora você sabe o que acontece quando os lobisomens aparece e yeah! Eles não desistem mesmo! É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic *-*, é sinal que eu to escrevendo bem, certo O.o? Até mais Cleo, eu espero que goste do capitulo ;*

**SofiaCullen22**: Que bom que gostou do capitulo, amore! Pode dizer o mesmo desse? Valew pelo review ;D

**Sophiatt**: Como eu paro? É simples, eu paro de escrever no "lobisomens" ;D. E se acalme você não morre de curiosidade não, apenas surta ;P. É muito bom saber que você gostou do capitulo passado ;D. E desse? Foi aprovado?

**HillzG**: Aaaah! Eu to agrandando *-*. O que achou desse capitulo? Ele ta bom? Ou é algo lamentavel? Até ;*

**nathaliatst**: AUSHAUHSAU' To rindo atoa com seu review, adoro ler o quanto a fic agrada o pessoal. Eu não sou muito melosa, nunca fui, fico meio enjoada quando leio um daqueles romances bem agua com açucar, mas eu leio :x. Afinal todas temos nossa época sensivel, ou no meu caso dolorosa (colica), ou só quando eu to entediada mesmo :p. Sim, realmente escrevem bastante melação deles, e eu mesma já escrevi deles assim, então resolvi variar =D. Pronto capitulo postado, o que achou dele? Até amore

**julia. miranda**: Hey flor, vc tava sumida! *faz bico* Mas eu não me importo por você ter demorado, o que interessa é que você mandou review agora ;D. Fico muito feliz de você estar gostado da historia Juh! Agora me fala, o que achou do capitulo? To curiosa, e eu sei que por ter muita ação ficou um tanto... Sei lá, enjoativo? Mas ele ta legal, né?

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus caros e sanguinários leitores *-***

**Um sincero obrigado á **Anabel Marie Swan, Baloline, Estrela Polar,HillzG, Isabella Cullen4598, Kirisu-chan, Lilith Potter Malfoy, nathaliatst, Natyc, Pandora A. , Philipa **e **Raffa **por add a fic aos favoritos!**

**E por add nos alertas para **HillzG, Loly-ise12 **e **Raffa

**Esquema de sempre:** **Quanto mais reviews mais fica minha vontade de postar, então tudo depende de vocês, meus amores ;*  
**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, entusiasmados leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo capitulo terá o desfecho dá batalha, revelações... Preview para vocês!  
**_

_**"-Tem uma coisa que me pergunto... Como foi capaz de matar um demônio? Mesmo que estejam fracos e sem poder fazer regeneração, eles ainda são mais forte que os humanos – Edward me olhou especulativamente.**_

_**-Isso algo meio complicado – Respondi evasivamente, ele me lançou o pior olhar possível. – Ok! Eu contarei – Me sentei na cama, ia satisfazer essa curiosidade dele."**_


	18. Como se mata um dêmonio, por favor?

**Capitulo 18**

**P.O.V Edward**

Furioso?

Você não conhece o real significado dessa palavra até ver meu estado de espírito agora.

Eu estava muito, _muito_ furioso.

Eu já falei o quanto _detesto_ ser deixado para trás? Ainda mais por um bando de cachorros sem cérebro.

Imagine minha surpresa quando descubro que tem demônios junto com os lobisomens? _Demônios!_

Sinceramente me pergunto quando foi que eu fiquei cego, por que é muito **obvio** que os lobisomens não fariam isso sozinho. Os demônios estavam com os pensamentos focados em duas palavras _"Isabella Swan" _e isso me deixou intrigado. Ela vai ter algumas coisinhas para se explicar. Nem que tenha que forçá-la a falar.

Parei na beira da floresta vendo a guerra que acontecia na _minha_ casa, todos meus irmãos estavam furiosos, principalmente Carlisle.

Carlisle estavam com uma raiva anormal, haviam tido a coragem de atacar a casa dele, e o pior a família dele. Nosso líder olhava para tudo sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Por fora ele parecia apenas um gélido líder, por dentro ele queria sair e destripar demônio por demônio e lobisomem por lobisomem.

Estávamos todos tensos olhando a batalha ao redor, havia fogo, sangue, barulho de tiro, rosnados, barulho de ossos se quebrando, suor, gritos, parecia o próprio inferno. Mas não poderíamos atacar até Carlisle dá a ordem.

-Não tenham piedade. – Carlisle falou em tom baixo, no segundo seguinte todos os nossos protegidos e lobos Volturis atacarão.

Todos menos os membros da família, nos sabíamos que teríamos outras ordens.

_Onde estão Alice e Rose?_

-Sul e oeste – Respondi ao pensamento de Carlisle.

-Jasper demônios do oeste, Emmett lobisomens de sul. – Ele ordenou. Carlisle sabia que equilibraria a luta, Jasper lutando ao lado de Rose e Emmett ao lado de Alice.

Enquanto Rose atacava os lobisomens, Jasper cuidava dos demônios, o oposto aconteceria com Alice e Emmett. Era uma tática para os dois não se distraírem para proteger a companheira e vice-versa.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça e desapareceram de nossa visão. Carlisle refletiu sobre o que me ordenaria quando um lobisomem decapitado foi lançado ao nosso lado. Carlisle e eu erguermos a cabeça para direção de Esme que andava em nossa direção toda suja e descabelada.

_Deliciosamente selvagem._

Como eu sobrevivi anos em meios de casais e podendo ler mentes, eu nunca vou saber.

-Armadilha, certo? – Ela perguntou ao nosso lado, Carlisle acenou enquanto fazia dois demônios brigarem entre si. – As crianças foram retiradas daqui. Mas ainda querem Bella, por isso não foram embora.

É incrível como Esme tem a habilidade de fazer tortura de interrogatório e matar ao mesmo tempo. Podia visualizar um lobisomem cheio de queimaduras em forma humana falando, enquanto três demônios avançavam para cima dela.

-E por que Bella não foi? – Perguntei vasculhando a batalha tentando acha-lá e quando eu não achei estreitei meus olhos.

-Soube do fato depois que a perdi de vista. – Esme falou, visualizei Emmett e Jasper atacando junto com minhas irmãs.

-Vou atrás dela. – Falei ainda a procurando pela mente dos seres ali.

-Não a encontrou? – Carlisle em estado de alerta.

Captei os pensamentos de Paul, um dos lobos Volturis, ele pensou no quanto Bella o ajudou quando foi rodeado por demônios. Isso foi bem recente, ela deve estar por lá, ou nas proximidades.

-Não. – Respondi seco. – Vou acha-lá. – Falei ao ver o pensamento dos dois.

Esme e Carlisle entraram na luta, enquanto eu fui atrás da demônia desaparecida, se pegassem Bella estaríamos ferrados_._ Aquela mulher era imune a poderes _demais_ para o nosso próprio bem.

Quanto mais a procurava mais raiva sentia, eu não encontrava a maldita! E isso significava que eles haviam pegado ela e... Argh!

A única coisa boa em minha raiva, é que eu podia paralisar os inimigos com habilidade sem igual. Eles ficavam assim apenas por alguns segundos, mas era o suficiente para nosso grupo matar.

Aproximava-me do lado oeste da casa quando senti algo em minha direção, era um ataque mental do qual desviei rapidamente. Franzi o cenho, quem estava...?

Estaquei olhando a cena a minha frente, Bella estava abraçada a uma garota ruiva no meio de uma luta.

A garota parecia ser mais nova que ela e...

Isso não interessa! O que interessa era saber por que raios as duas estavam _abraçadas_ e por que ninguém atacou elas? Os pensamentos ao redor pareciam não enxergá-las.

Hum...

O ataque mental lá atrás deve ser o culpado disso.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando um lobisomem pulou em minha direção. Segurei seu pescoço e o quebrei, logo em seguida lancei o lobisomem para dois demônios que corriam em minha direção. Andei em direção as duas e dei um pigarreio alto.

-Quem é esse? – A ruiva perguntou para Bella, quando se separaram.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas fomos interrompidos por um demônio pulando nela. O demônio estava com as mãos no pescoço dela, em um reflexo rápido a ruiva chutou com tudo o rosto dele e foi sangue para tudo que é lado... Que _maravilha_!

Revirando os olhos puxei a criatura pelos cabelos, arranquei sua cabeça e joguei por cima do ombro, provavelmente indo parar no outro lado da casa.

-Hã... Isso foi muito legal! – A garota exclamou com um sorriso empolgado. – Ele é um vampiro como me falou, não é mãe?

_Mãe?_

Eu estava ajudando Bella a se levantando quando captei a forma como ela chamava a minha falsa noiva.

-Mãe? – Perguntei a Bella confuso, um lobisomem correu em nossa direção e eu o paralisei, a ruiva explodiu a cabeça dele com um tiro. – Quem é ela, Bella? – Perguntei exaspero.

-Nessie, minha filha – Ela me respondeu com falsa naturalidade. Estreitei meus olhos, eu tinha a impressão que ela estava rindo de mim por dentro.

-Ela parece quase ter sua idade. – Retruquei impaciente. – Na verdade ela tem quase sua idade!

-Isso por que eu sou mãe dela só pela transformação. – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvio do mundo. Na verdade era a coisa mais obvia do mundo, mas isso ainda me irritava.

-Você tem bastante coisa para contar. – Respondi irritado. Como ela se esquece de um detalhe desses? – O que você pode fazer afinal, Nessie?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas eu já tinha lido sua mente. Ela podia criar uma espécie de ilusão a parti de suas lembranças. Porém não é algo amplo como Bella.

-Isso deve ser o suficiente para lutar. – Disse me virando para um demônio atrás de Bella, a mesma estava com uma das facas de Alice e cortou a garganta dele.

Alguns segundos depois o cadáver de um lobisomem sem cabeça foi lançado ao nosso lado, Rose estava com a cabeça na mão. Jasper estava atrás dela, chocando os crânios dos demônios um no outro.

-Sabe, eu pensei que você estava levando um vida pacata e chata. – Nessie se virou para Bella mal humorada.

-Eu estava até descobri que meu pai trabalha em uma organização que mata um monte de criatura sobrenatural. – Bella respondeu.

-As duas podem colocar a fofoca em dia outra hora. – Falei raivoso quando desviei dos demônios que corriam em direção as duas.

-Quem é essa? – Rose perguntou enquanto enfiava uma lança de prata em algum lobisomem.

-Longa historia. – Disse tirando uma faca dá cintura dela e lançando em outro lobisomem.

-Empresta a lança? – Bella disse arrancando a lança da mão de Rose.

Nós dois vimos ela se virar e decapitar um lobisomem em um movimento só e depois continuar lutando com os demônios. Refleti por alguns segundos que ela tinha mais talento para luta do eu imaginava. Então eu captei um grito mental:

_Rückzug!_

Não era ótimo? Eles tinham um sistema de comunicação telepática também!

Nessie ficou ereta e olhou para o lado desconfiada. _"Da onde veio isso?"_

-Não dê atenção à voz. – Eu a instrui em resposta recebi uma olhar assustado..

"_Ah claro! Ele é vampiro." _Foi a resposta que deu para si mesma.

Um demônio que estava indo para cima de Bella, se virou na hora e saiu correndo. Eu conhecia a palavra gritada mentalmente, era alemão e significava "recuar".

-Estão fugindo. – Exclamei e vários vampiros e lobos entraram em ação para capturar os inimigos.

A maioria conseguiu fugir, felizmente, nosso lado capturou alguns para colher informações. No fim Rose foi ver como estava a situação geral com Jasper, Bella estava estralando os ossos, e eu analisando os pensamentos ao redor.

Então Nessie se aproximou da mãe. Agora eu podia observá-la melhor, ela tinha cabelos acobreados abaixo dos ombros e leves ondas no cabelo, os olhos eram de tom chocolate, a pele era pálida, um pouco mais baixa que Bella, Nessie ou Rennesme (nome estranho, não?) não era exatamente feia. Se estivéssemos vivendo a cem anos atrás, ela já estaria sendo preparada para a entrada na sociedade ou seria uma prostituta.

-No que se meteu agora? – Ela perguntou olhando ao redor com curiosidade mórbida.

-Conversa para outra hora, Re. – Bella respondeu curtamente, espere ai... **Re**?

"_-Não... - Ela disse e eu congelei – Não faça isso, Re - Ela disse em tom de comando. Foi só ai que percebi que ela estava dormindo."_

Acho que sei com quem Bella sonhava naquela noite...

-Quem é ela? – Rose perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, ela havia voltado da busca e me dava os estragos mentalmente.

-Eu ia explicar isso para vocês, mas os lobisomens resolveram atacar a casa. – Bella respondeu á Rose, que acenou analisando a ruiva. – Essa é Rennesme, Nessie na verdade, ela é minha... Hum... Cria, a considero minha filha adotiva.

Nessie deu um sorriso a Rose.

-Prazer conhece-la, Rosalie, certo?

-Rose. – Minha irmã corrigiu enquanto encarava a garota incrédula. – Você tem _muitas_ coisas a explicar, não? – Acrescentou para Bella, e eu concordava com essa afirmação.

-Eu sei. – Bella suspirou desanimada.

-Edward. – Carmem chamou. – Alice está tendo uma visão.

Todos corremos para a área da piscina, Alice estava parada com o olhar perdido no futuro. Senti meu olhar desfocando enquanto acompanhava suas visões. Hum... Interessante.

-O que foi? – Bella apertou meu braço.

-Volturis, eles vão estar aqui em alguns dias. – Respondi automaticamente. – Hey! – Exclamei. Alice se forçou a sair da visão quando vimos um quarto. – Por que fez isso?

Uma passarela com roupas da coleção de inverno era o que eu via na cabeça de Alice agora.

-Eu já vi aquela visão, nada necessário. – Alice falou em tom baixo e perigoso.

–Temos que ir para Port Angeles, amanhã todos vão para nossa outra mansão, lá é mais improvável que aqui. – Carlisle comandou – Nossos carros sobreviveram?

-Tudo dentro da casa sobreviveu – Esme respondeu – Pegaremos nossas coisas e depois nos explicará como virou mãe, entendeu Bella? – Acrescentou em tom que não se podia contrariar, Bella acenou tranqüila.

Ouvimos um suspiro e todos se viraram, os lobos haviam voltado ao normal e estavam com os vampiros de nosso clã.

-Creio que todos nós vamos nos retirar para alimentar, senhores - Carmem falou por todos ali.

-Sim, Carmem. Todos merecem isso – Carlisle acenou com a cabeça.

-Só pedimos que tomem precauções, e que se alimentem em grupos. Ninguém quer ser surpreendido – Jasper falou e todos acenaram, eles aceitavam o que dizíamos sem hesitar por pura experiência.

-Depois dirijam a outra sede do clã – Rose os dispensou.

O grupo de vinte vampiros do clã Cullen se retirou e deixou o grupo Volturi conosco, o grupo era feito por transfiguradores. Os Volturis de Forks, viu que não era necessário vampiros nessa base, pois os lobos davam conta do recado.

-Onde estão as crianças? – Alice perguntou em tom ansioso, ela não conseguia vê-los.

-Com o general – Jacob respondeu, era ele que estava no comando ali. – Não se preocupe Bella, eles estarão com você amanhã – Ele acrescentou ao ver a expressão de Bella.

-Eu tenho irmãos? – Nessie perguntou a Bella e atraiu a atenção para si novamente

Jasper e eu estremecemos com a poderosa onda de sentimentos que veio em seguida.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado, o olhei de lado curiosa, mas ele encarava Jasper e esse encarava Jake, que por fim estava _vidrado_ em Nessie.

Me virei para Nessie e a vi olhando para as unhas e depois levantou o olhar para mim erguendo a sobrancelha. Voltei meu olhar para Jake e ele continuava com o olhar estranho. O que _exatamente_ estava acontecendo?

-Isso não é uma boa hora para impressão, Jacob – Edward falou em tom sarcástico.

-_O que?_ – Eu sabia muito bem o que era impressão – Você só pode estar curtindo com a minha cara. – Exclamei exaspera

-Hã? – Nessie perguntou confusa, então seu olhar parou no Jake, eu conheci o olhar de interesse dela e aquele definitivamente era um.

Revirei os olhos ao sentir um leve empurrão dela, olhei ao redor e vi que os lobos apontavam para Jake. Ótimo, agora eu tinha que apresentar os dois! Peguei Nessie pelo braço e a guiei para Jacob. Eu realmente estava com pena dele, não importa o quanto a tal impressão seja forte, Rennesme não seria fácil.

-Nessie, esse é Jacob. - Apresentei, enquanto ouvia o riso leve dos lobos ao redor.

-Ah sim, o saco de pancada egomâniaco partícula da mamãe. - Nessie falou o encarando, Emmett soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa de dentro dá casa.

-Jake, essa é Rennesme, minha filha, chame-a de Nessie.

-Eu diria algo vergonhoso sobre você, se sua mãe tivesse falado algo sobre sua existência antes. – Jake disse em resposta.

-Bom, prazer te conhecer. – Ela respondeu estendendo a mão e mandando seu sorriso animado para ele.

Ok, pelo olhar, Jake já estava a ponto de se ajoelhar e venera-la como uma rainha, ou uma deusa pagã.

Encarei a troca de olhares por alguns segundos e depois me virei.

-Eu reflito sobre o que acho sobre isso depois. – Andei em direção ao único que tinha sobrado dos Cullens ali, Edward. -Não vai arrumar suas coisas? Eu sei que tem bastantes lembranças no quarto. – Falei entrando na casa.

-Que gentil de sua parte se oferecer. – Ele disse me puxando para as escadas, nem tive tempo de responder, quando vi já estava em seu quarto.

Suspirei e agradeci mentalmente por Alice ter deixado minhas roupas ali, enquanto pegava uma muda, Edward perguntou:

-Se feriu muito? – Me virei e o vi encarando minha coxa, minha calça mostrava um arranham perfeito ali, mas minha pele esta intacta apesar do sangue ao redor do rasgo.

-Descobri que as garras de lobisomens são afiadas – Falei em tom sem humor algum

-Você devia ter mais atenção nessas lutas – Ele retrucou em tom de repreensão – As garras deles são capazes de arranhar até a pele de minha espécie.

-Percebi quando um pulou em cima de mim. – Falei em tom sarcástico

-Bella, sua... – Ele parou franzido o cenho. –... Nessie, ela não pode saber do nosso envolvimento romântico é falso.

Ergui minha cabeça e estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Aro vai ler a mente de quem ver pela frente para saber de nosso relacionamento. E Rennesme é uma Swan, já que é sua "filha, então ele tem esse direito – Ele acrescentou.

-Aro? – Perguntei

- É um dos lideres Volturis. E ele pode ler o pensamento das criaturas com apenas um toque de mãos. – Ele respondeu

-Eu não costumo esconder esse tipo de coisas de Nessie – Falei um tanto desconfortável. – Mas... Er... Você tem razão. – É meio difícil soltar uma frase dessa para alguém como Edward, já tem um ego enorme, odeio alimentar isso.

-Bom, ela está vindo aqui, agora – Virei a cabeça para a porta enquanto ficava em pé, eu havia isolado o quarto para poder conversa. Mas foi apenas fisicamente, mentalmente Edward tinha todo o acesso do mundo. – Venha aqui.

Revirei os olhos quando ele me puxou bruscamente, passei o braço no pescoço dele e lhe dei um sorriso maroto, o mesmo me deu um sorriso tão... Sincero. A mão dele foi para o meu rosto e acariciou, ele era bom, muito bom. Quero dizer, qualquer um acreditaria que havia algo mais que amizade ali, mas o importante era que Nessie acreditaria sem hesitar sua mente só pensava nesse tipo de besteira romântica.

A porta se abriu bruscamente, como era de se esperar de Nessie. Provavelmente fugia de Jake, o garoto poderia ser sufocante, ou a deixou em pânico com a coisa de impressão. Mas ele não deve ter explicado para ela ainda...

-Opa! – Nessie exclamou ao entrar no quarto, Jake estava atrás dela e ergueu a sobrancelha para nós. – Não queria atrapalhar... Er... – Ela olhou para o lado – Tchau! – E fechou a porta com força.

Me afastei rapidamente de Edward, o mesmo ergueu a sobrancelha para mim, dei ombros.

-Ela acreditou. – Falei olhando para o teto. – Ela tem mania de levar a maioria das coisas para o lado romântico da palavra.

Resolvi logo ao banheiro me trocar e tomar um banho rápido. Enquanto eu estava lá refleti o porquê de Nessie estar em Forks. Ela vivia em Nova York e me disse que ia passar as férias em Phoenix em forma de respeito por tudo que passou ali.

Quando sai do banheiro ainda estava pensativa, estava preocupada com o motivo da repentina vinda de Nessie e como raios ela me achou no meio daquela loucura toda?

-Quer ajuda? – Perguntei para Edward, que havia trocado de roupa também.

Ele se virou me olhando inquisidor, mudei minha postura na hora

-Quero saber algumas coisas. – Ele me disse com um sorriso irônico – Coisas que esconde de todo mundo, incluindo o seu pai.

Dei um sorriso amarelo

-Eu não escondo nada, apenas não falo algumas coisas. – Respondi olhando para o lado.

-Eu já percebi que você tem seus segredos, tudo bem. Eu também tenho os meus, mas existem coisas que eu vou ter que saber. Vamos fingir um relacionamento, não quero ser pego desprevenido em alguma situação.

-Isso implica em eu saber coisas sobre você, também não quero se pegada desprevenida. – Falei cruzando os braços.

-Tudo bem. – Ele falou em tom de desafio

Suspirei desistindo, não havia nada de mal em responder o que ele quer saber, desde que não seja algo que possa se virar para mim depois.

-O que quer saber? – Perguntei e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tem uma coisa que me pergunto... Como foi capaz de matar um demônio? Mesmo que estejam fracos e sem poder fazer regeneração, eles ainda são mais forte que os humanos – Edward me olhou especulativamente.

-Isso é algo meio complicado – Respondi evasivamente, ele me lançou o pior olhar possível. – Ok! Eu contarei. – Me sentei na cama, ia satisfazer essa curiosidade dele.

-Com detalhes. – Ele acrescentou, bufei revirando os olhos.

- Bom, não foi algo fácil, eu quase morri na verdade. – Falei suspirando. -Tudo começou um pouco depois que descobri o que ela era... – Acabei de decidir que não vou falar sobre o que aconteceu durante o "pouco tempo depois".

"_Eu tinha acabado de fechar a porta de casa e me virei para a cozinha. Não havia ninguém em casa, graças a Deus, minha mãe estava em algum encontro. Abri a geladeira, e peguei uma garrafa de água começando a beber no gargalo sem me importa. _

_-Olá queridinha – Engasguei na água quando ouvi a voz de Irina atrás e mim._

_-Ai meu... – Eu comecei a falar_

_-Não se atreva a falar isso. – Ela me cortou com um sorriso sarcástico – Estou curiosa, por que está se afastando de mim? _

_Fiquei em silencio._

_-Eu não sou um monstro, Bellinha. – Ela disse se se sentando à mesa – O que você viu é apenas minha alimentação, algo totalmente normal – Ela falou olhando em meus olhos._

_-Aquilo não é normal! – Exclamei horrorizada – Aquilo é monstruoso, é desumano._

_-Bom, eu não sou humana mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros, parecia divertida. – Eu quero que seja minha amiga. _

_-Eu não posso esquecer o que vi. – Eu respondi a olhando assustada._

_-Você me obriga a isso, então... – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim e quando vi estava a centímetros de mim – Tudo o que você viu naquele dia na praça, fui eu transando com um cara. Você ficou um tanto incomoda por ter se sentido excitada com acena, por isso se afastou de mim nos últimos dias. – O olhar dela era azul claro agora, e era extremamente intenso. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, apenas fiquei olhando para ela sem expressão._

_Irina me olhou satisfeita e disse para si mesma_

_-Dá ultima vez eu não consegui hipnotiza-la, mas parece que sua proteção não é tão forte assim. – Eu pisquei entendendo o que acontecia. – Então, Bella, quer dizer que você queria se juntar a mim naquele dia na floresta? – Por puro impulso eu menti._

_-Sim. – Falei olhando para baixo._

_-Então, você quer...?_

_-Não – Respondi na hora – Eu não tenho... Coragem._

-Foi uma desculpa convincente na época. – Disse. – Irina simplesmente passou a gostar da idéia de fazer a três. Então, ela continuou fazendo esse tipo de convite, foi perfeito para eu evita-la.

-E ela não desconfiar que você sabia a verdade – Edward complementou, acenei com a cabeça.

-Depois daquele episodio comecei a pesquisar sobre demônios e havia coisas que batiam com Irina, até que eu li que um demônio só pode ser morto por um humano quando estava fraco. No começo não gostei da idéia de matá-la, havia pensado em exorcizá-la, mas não tinha como segura-la o suficiente para conseguir fazer o ritual. – Expliquei. – Comecei a me reaproximar dela e a prestar atenção na sua aparência, e não foi difícil percebe quando ela estava fraca.

-Demônios sempre acham que os humanos são burros demais para percebe algo. – Edward comentou – Continue.

– Era novembro, e eu estava morrendo de medo, não tinha ninguém para falar, afinal quem acreditaria em mim? Então, resolvi aproveitar que ela estava fraca e executar meu plano, mata-la. E eu sabia que era minha única oportunidade. – Abaixei os olhos ao lembrar. – Pedi para dormi na casa dela, fazia meses que nossa amizade estava fria, então ela aceitou alegre. – Então eu sorri – Ela tinha me preparado uma surpresa. Irina havia me dado a chave de sua casa, e disse para eu ir entrando...

_Abri a porta tremendo, respirei fundo e me obriguei a ficar calma. Apertei a alça de minha bolsa, ali tinha tudo o que eu precisava água benta e uma cruz de madeira. Assim quem fechei a porta comecei a prestar atenção a minha volta._

_Ouvi alguma coisa no andar de cima, franzi o cenho e me controlei para não sair correndo. Respira Bella, isso deve ser mais fácil do que imagina. Então me ocorreu que eu não sabia como ia matá-la, quero dizer, água benta só vai queimá-la._

_De qualquer maneira, subi as escadas rapidamente, e os barulhos ficaram mais nítidos, abri a porta da onde vinha e deixei meu queixo cair._

_Lá dentro eu vi Irina com um cara da escola, Harry. Eles não estavam exatamente vestidos, na verdade eles estavam na parede quase transando. Engoli a seco quando percebi que ele estava para penetrá-la quando eu cheguei._

_-É ela? – Ele perguntou ao me ver na porta. Meu sangue congelou na hora, me veio o pensamento que eu poderia estar de frente com dois demônios na minha frente._

_-Desculpe, Bella. Eu esqueci que vinha – Irina tinha um sorriso maligno que desmentia sua afirmação – Que tal se juntar a nós?_

_Fechei a porta na hora, e me escorei na parede. Me lembrei que meses atrás ela tentou me hipnotizar para me fazer ficar excitada com aquela cena. O problema que eu não estava excitada, e agora, meu plano para matá-la podia ter ido buraco abaixo._

-O que você fez? – Edward perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha quando eu fiz uma pausa.

-Irina me seguiu para fora do quarto, nem olhei para trás, desci as escadas a toda velocidade. – Eu respondi. – Naquela hora eu tinha desistido de fazer qualquer coisa, mas quando cheguei ao fim das escadas ela estava lá embaixo me olhando nada feliz. Ela me agarrou pelo pescoço e tentou me hipnotizar de novo, em resposta, eu joguei água benta na cara dela. O rosto dela ficou todo queimado – Fiz uma careta ao lembrar...

_-Haaaa! – Ela gritou e me jogou com força no chão. Tudo que eu fiz foi me levantar e rezar mentalmente. Eu estava indo em direção a porta quando senti meu cabelo sendo agarrado e eu fui jogada no chão no lado oposto._

_Choramingando de dor na perna, eu comecei a rastejar para a cozinha. Irina veio para cima de mim, mas eu ainda tinha um pouco de água benta e joguei o resto nos olhos dela. Com outro grito ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou a vir em minha direção._

_Eu me levantei desesperada e com dor, eu havia caído em cima da minha perna, então mancava. Quando cheguei no galpão da cozinha sentia ela pulando em cima de mim, fomos parar em cima dele com ela em cima de mim pronta para dar o bote. Eu estiquei minha mão com toda a força para achar algo, foi uma colher de madeira. Eu nunca bati com tanta força na cara de alguém até aquele dia._

_Ela ficou um tanto surpresa, aproveitei e chutei com os pés. Me virei com força e vi algumas facas no balcão excitar, eu peguei a maior. Praticamente me joguei no chão e fui em direção a sala, no chão achei minha bolsa e a peguei. Quando me virei para a porta, uma Irina com o rosto desfigurado se regenerando estava parada lá._

_-Você não vai embora agora, a festa só começou._

_-O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou do começo da escada, ele ainda estava visivelmente excitado. _

_-Não é nada, querido. Eu vou fazer um lanchinho rápido, e já vou. – Ela disse olhando para mim. – Suba e se alivie sozinho no momento. – Acrescentou o encarando nos olhos novamente. Surpreendente ele acenou e se virou, então percebi que ele estava hipnotizado também._

_Sem saber o que fazer comecei a subir as escadas ignorando a dor que eu sentia._

_-Corra o quanto quiser Bella. – Ela podia ter me pegado em um piscar de olhos com sua rapidez, mas preferiu o joguinho psicológico de me seguir lentamente._

_Talvez esse tenha sido minha sorte._

_Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta, joguei minha bolsa no chão e procurei algo para me ajudar. Encontrei a cruz e uma faca enorme da cozinha de minha mãe._

_A porta foi arrebentada e eu me vire assustada. Levantei a cruz e faca, mas minhas mãos tremiam então eu parecia ridícula em vez de ameaçadora. Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso, seus dentes pontiagudos me enviaram um calafrio nas costas._

_Ela saltou em cima de mim violentamente, a força do impacto fez a faca cair da minha mão. _

_-Tchauzinha Bella. – Ela falou e rosnou mostrando os dentes. Levantei a cruz e grudei na sua testa, ela gritou raivosa novamente. Aproveitei e rastejei de costas, eu já chorava de tanto medo que senti. Eu assistii, um tanto (muito) desesperada, quando ela arrancou a cruz e jogou para o outro lado do quarto._

_Olhei para trás e vi que afaça estava um pouco longe, mas eu poderia alcançar. Eu ia me virar e me jogar lá, mas o rosnado forte de Irina me impediu. Olhei para frente e a vi no ar vindo em minha direção por reflexo, levantei o braço e ela o mordeu como um cachorro._

_O impacto nos fez deslizar alguns centímetros, então eu estiquei a mão atrás da minha única esperança. Irina se afastou de meu braço mordido e foi atacar meu pescoço, mas ela foi impedida pela faca cravada em seu pescoço._

_Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e se afastou de mim. Eu a empurrei no chão e subi em cima dela, arranquei a faca do pescoço dela e enfiei no peito com força. Ela me deu um ultimo olhar, vi seus olhos voltarem a cor normal de sempre. Eu retirei a faca e a enfiei novamente. _

_Eu não sabia se ela estava morta, então continuei esfaqueando o corpo. Até que eu percebi que não precisava mais fazer aquilo, no mesmo segundo, larguei a faca como se ela queimasse. Me encolhi no chão olhando a cena com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, levei as mãos a cabeça sem saber o que fazer._

_Me deixei cair no chão chorando, tudo dói em mim. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, meu estomago estava totalmente embrulhado, me sentia febril e o mundo continuava a rodar. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e tentar respirar. _

_Poderia ter passado minutos, horas ou até anos, eu não sei dizer. Foi a pior sensação que eu já senti na minha vida. Era como estar extremamente doente, apenas por um fio de vida._

_Então, dolorosamente aos poucos tudo começou a se acalmar, quando consegui abrir os olhos novamente me sentia, precisamente, um lixo. Eu podia sentir as lagrimas secas no meu rosto, minha cabeça latejava de tanto chorar. Completamente desorientada, engatinhei até a porta e com muito esforço fiquei em pé. Andei pelo corredor me apoiando na parede, tudo o que eu queria era deslizar para o chão e ficar parada, sem precisar fazer nenhum esforço._

_Mas eu estava com tanta sede que venceu minha vontade de cair no chão e nunca mais se levantar. Por causa da preguiça, eu resolvi tomar água da torneira do banheiro. Eu abri a porta e me deparei com o cara que estava com Irina, Harry._

_Eu não liguei para o fato dele estar se masturbando, o que me fez presta atenção foi o fato dele esta fazendo isso embaixo do chuveiro ligado. Com a sede que estava, eu nem ligava em pegar água dali para beber. Ele abriu os olhos quando eu o empurrei para a parede do box. Sem me importa com mais nada abri a boca e comecei a engolir água, franzi o cenho, aquilo não me satisfazia em nada._

_O cara, de repente me agarrou e virou, de forma que ele me prensava na parede._

_-Você deve dar para o gasto – Ele falou enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu corpo, mas eu não liguei para isso._

_Estava vidrada no movimento em seu pescoço. Era sutil, mas eu podia ver nitidamente, ver e escutar, na verdade. Quando ele se inclinou sobre mim para beijar meu pescoço, minha respiração acelerou._

_Minha boca começou saliva, minha garganta se tornou mais seca e naquele momento tudo que eu queria era atacar aquela veia. Eu peguei o cabelo dele e puxei para o lado e afundei meus dentes na garganta..._

Pisquei voltando à realidade...

-Desculpe por isso, a ultima parte não era necessária. – Falei sem emoção

-Tudo bem. – Ele murmurou, seus olhos estavam negros – Como reagiu depois disso?

Ri amarga.

-Bom, no dia seguinte...

_Acordei com o sol na minha cara, gemi reclamando. Suspirei e esfreguei meus olhos, mais tinha algum liquido na minha mão. Olhei confusa para minha mão e vi sangue, arregalei os olhos. Me sentei e vi que estava coberta de sangue, assim como o chão do banheiro._

_Franzi o cenho por que não estava me sentido dolorida? Havia passado a noite no chão duro do banheiro! Tentei levantar, mas escorreguei, estranhamente posei de quatro como um gato. Fiquei de joelhos no chão sentindo a confusão ao maximo na minha cabeça, por que eu não estava enjoada com o sangue ao redor? O que exatamente eu estava fazendo ali? _

_Olhei em volta procurando alguma resposta e vi um cadáver mutilado, gritei de susto. Então, a noite passada me veio na cabeça._

_-Deus... - Olhei para meu pulso e me assustei ao ver apenas uma cicatriz ali. Segurei minhas mãos na pia e me levantei. Me olhei no espelho e arregalei os olhos._

_Tinha sangue em todo o meu rosto, inclusive em meu cabelo, estava com o nariz vermelho, e estranhamente eu ainda parecia bonita. Se tirar toda a sujeira, havia uma espécie de luz sobre mim._

_Cocei minha cicatriz do pulso pensativa, comecei a pensar mais claramente. Virei meu olhar para o corpo no chão e reprimi o grito, eu podia ver cada dentada... Minha? Estreitei os olhos desacreditada._

_Me virei para a pia novamente a realidade veio como um soco no estomago para mim. Olhei minha cicatriz, me lembrei da mordida de Irina, me lembrei da sensação que eu sentia enquanto arrastava em direção ao banheiro, me lembrei da sede e me lembrei de __**comer**__ o Harry, literalmente. _

_Suspirei horrorizada _

_E como para confirma tudo, quando olhei no espelho novamente._

_Meus olhos estavam __**azuis claros**__._

_Abri minha boca e gritei._

-Depois daquilo... Eu me senti mal, muito mal – Falei mordendo os lábios – Eu fiquei revoltada com tudo. Chegou ao ponto que briguei feio com minha mãe, que nada tinha a ver, e acabei expulsa de casa. Foi ai que decidi não me alimentar com sangue, mas cheguei ao meu descontrole total. Nunca sentia tanto nojo de mim mesma, foi uma fase obscura. – Franzi o cenho lembrando daquela época.

-Todos nós temos essa fase, até que aceitamos quem somos – Edward respondeu, era impressão ou aquilo era um consolou?

-Você passou por isso? – Perguntei curiosa

-Não. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, então explicou ao ver minha expressão - Na minha época não era exatamente horrível matar. Então isso não era um problema, eu entendia que sangue era do que precisava – Edward parecia tranqüilo com tudo aquilo, deduzi que era a mais pura verdade o que ele falava.

E isso tornava as coisas mais frias.

-Mas ainda somos monstro – Comentei o olhando divertida

-Sim, sem duvida. Matar sem ter a menor culpa, deve ser algo horrível do ponto de vista humano – Edward refletiu e eu acabei rindo. - E da onde saiu Nessie? – Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha

-Foi logo depois da minha greve, na verdade ela foi o fim da minha greve com a... _Comida_. Mas isso não é mais historia minha, ela é quem tem que contar.

-Por quê?

-Por que para contar teria que falar a historia dela – Respondi séria e ele acenou com a cabeça

-Acha que vou saber? – Perguntou

-Ela é tagarela e se não falar vai acabar entregando pelos pensamentos – Respondi e ele riu. – Que foi? Se sente poderoso podendo descobrir o segredo de alguém apenas lendo seus pensamentos - Zombei

-Sim, é muito gratificante... – Edward fez uma pausa - Eu preciso te dar uma coisa – Ele se levantou rapidamente e no segundo seguinte estava sentado ao meu lado de novo – Passaremos a fingir um envolvimento romântico a parti de agora, então é melhor que use isso – Ele pegou minha mão direita e colocou um anel ali, deixei minha boca abrir.

Era de ouro, com varias pedrinhas que provavelmente era diamante ou algo o gênero, parecia um daqueles antigos, sabe? O fiquei encarando encantada, então me veio um pensamento: Aquele provavelmente seria o único anel que ganharia na vida.

Isso era deprimente demais, até para mim.

-Pertence à família Masen, minha família biológica. – Ele disse e eu ergui os olhos.

-Sua ex-noiva o usou? Por que se usou não seria uma boa idéia eu usar. – Tagarelei.

-Ela não gostou, achou simples demais. – Ele respondeu olhando para o anel.

-Sério? Ele é tão lindo... – Eu tinha uma queda por coisas clássicas. Quem se importa?

-E tem mais esse. – E ainda tinha mais! Quase me fazia querer ser uma Cullen de verdade, quase. – Esse é o sinal de que pertence ao clã Cullen. – Edward me estendeu um anel prata com uma pedra roxa, na pedra estava grava um brasão, provavelmente era dos Cullen.

-Eu tenho que usar sempre? – Perguntei olhando para os dois novos anéis em minha mão direita.

-Dormira com eles. – Ele respondeu/mandou

-Não use esse tom comigo. – Franzi o cenho para ele.

-Sou seu noivo de mentira, mas ainda tenho que agir como um noivo. – Ele respondeu sorridente e estreitei os olhos.

-O que quer dizer?

-Logo você vai saber, logo. - Prometeu.

Estreitei os olhos desconfiada, de repente, percebi que não sabia no que estava me metendo.

Mas...

Se estou na chuva, **é** pra me molhar.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Estávamos todos na sala esperando o casal _fake,_ completamente impaciente.

-Viu Rose? Eu falei que dava tempo para uma rapidinha – Exclamei em voz alta, obvio que eu ia me aproveitar da situação dos dois e zombar. Rose ergueu os olhos e pareceu pedir paciência ao teto.

-Ele é sempre assim? – A filhote de semi-demônio (Nessie) perguntou a Alice, aparentemente as duas tinha uma coisa em comum: Fofocar.

-Sim, sempre. – Alice respondeu fazendo um gesto de descanso com a mão – E vocês não fizeram nada por que não vamos querer demolir a casa!

-Isso mesmo. Irei colocar fogo aqui, e apenas eu tenho direito de destruir minha casa. – Esme disse me encarando com _aquele_ olhar.

Ouvimos um clic lá em cima e todos se viraram para a escada.

-Até que enfim! – Jasper exclamou aliviado

-Vocês definitivamente devem reformula a sua idéia de rapidinha, ok? – Falei e Bella me lançou um olhar estranho

-Não demos uma "rapidinha", Emmett - Ela me respondeu acidamente, até parece que eu tenho medo. Sorri para ela, seria tão bom brincar com o casal fake.

_Já falei que adoro esse apelido, Edward? Casal fake. – Estalei mentalmente._

Ele nem me olhou, não pude deixar de sorrir satisfeito.

-Tem razão. – Pensei melhor sobre o assunto. – Por que a casa não estaria de pé, há não ser que Edward tenha dado para morde travesseiros agora. - Comecei a rir da minha piada e Nessie acompanhou, mas a coitada se calou ao ver o olhar de Edward e Bella.

-É melhor todos irmos. – Carlisle falou e logo em seguida correu para fora com Esme, alguém queria a suíte presidencial antes de todo mundo...

-Pare Emmett! Já me basta ver você e Rose. - Edward disse levando a mão a cabeça. – Eu não disse que queria ficar isolado, Bella. – Ele falou fazendo carranca.

-Você reclama demais – Bella disse descendo o resto das escadas, ela carregava algumas malas, tão baixinha e tão forte... – Nessie desgruda do cachorro e vamos!

-Eu vou com vocês – Jake a peitou, olha que bonitinho! Um filhote de lobo tentando atacar a mãe semi demônio!

Edward riu baixo com minha piada. Viu? Eu sou engraçado

-Vai crendo. – Ele murmurou enquanto pegava Bella cintura e a arrastava para a garagem – Ande logo, Bella.

Então, percebi o casal parado ali, eles são meio palermas! Aliais o Jake-filhote de lobo é o palerma da historia, a minha sobrinha- fake-filhote de semi demônio parecia um tanto desconfortável ali. Acho que era o cheiro dele, vou te contar o cara taa suado e o CC tava bravo ali.

-Você estão esperando o que? – Perguntei

-Você sair? – Ele perguntou de supetão, Nessie espremeu a boca em uma linha fina, coitada ta se agüentando para não vomitar...

-Vocês se conhecerão a meia hora – Edward apareceu ao meu lado – Os dois podem conversa no hotel, se forem bonzinhos.

-Mas eu não sou boazinha – Nessie exclamou de volta. Todos erguemos a sobrancelha para a ruiva. - Sou quase uma demônia, gente! Não é meio obvio?

-Eu leio mentes, engraçadinha – Edward respondeu e Nessie ficou pálida, o que ela anda pensando? Safadinha! – Eu posso falar coisas bem interessantes em voz alta...

-Vamos! – Nessie exclamou exaspera, o cachorro a seguiu todo comportado. Essa coisa de impressão é bizarra, ele parece alucinado nela e ela parece querer fugir. Ah Nessie, parente do monstro do lago Ness, o destino escolheu agora se fudeu.

-Não rime, ok? – Edward falou para mim.

-Nessie pode fazer companhia para Jake enquanto ele janta no hotel – Alice falou de dentro do porsche amarelo. Fada do mal! A pobre garota quer sair correndo e ela da um jeito dos dois ficarem mais tempo juntos... Quem eu to querendo enganar? Isso muito bom! – Ficaremos lá por hoje.

-Ah que saco. – Resmunguei, eu sabia o que aquilo significava, teria que maneirar com a Rose, senão o prédio não existiria mais.

-Não reclame Emmett, todos nós teremos que nos controlar. – Jasper respondeu entrando no carro.

Respirei fundo e entrei no carro. Teria que me diverti depois. Que _pecado!_

-Menos Emmett. – Edward revirou os olhos.

"_Você entende melhor do que eu, Eddy!"_ Retruquei mentalmente _"Ops! Esqueci que você só está fingindo, então não tem para quem..."_

Não completei o pensamento por que comecei a rir. Edward deu um rosnado baixo para mim.

-Emmett...

-Ok, ok. Vamos pegar o resto das coisas – Subi as escadas, tínhamos algumas lembranças naquela casa, coisa básica. Os nossos protegidos já tinham levado quase tudo, menos nossas coisas mais pessoais, como roupas.

Alice mataria alguém se tocassem na roupa, eu na verdade ainda não entendi o porquê disso.

Edward revirou os olhos para mim quando pensei isso.

**Edward P.O.V**

Entrei no carro e vi os três lá dentro.

-O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei quando vi Jake, imaginei que ele ia se despedir e como os jovens dizem hoje em dia, vazar.

Aparentemente Alice deu o empurrão final para ele entrar no carro e grudar em Nessie. Logo li o que a mesma pretendia com isso, e sinceramente? **Tinha** que ser filha de Bella. Essa frase ainda soa estranha

-Eu adoraria saber – Bella respondeu cruzando os braços, ela também não estava lá muito feliz com o encosto.

-Mãe, não seja antiquada! – Nessie exclamou. – Vamos fazer um trato, ok? Deixe-me conhecer melhor o Jake aqui, enquanto ele me explica o negocio da impressão e eu não comento sobre sua vida sexual com o papito aqui. – Ela deu um sorriso doce. Espera ai, o que?

Parei o carro bruscamente no susto, _dificilmente_ eu me assusto com algo, por isso considere isso um fato histórico!

-Do que ela me chamou? – Perguntei olhando para frente.

-De pai. – Bella respondeu prendendo a risada, eu me virei para questionar a_ filhote de semi-demônio,_ como fala Emmett.

-Ué! É isso que você é, não? Eu não sou cega, chuchu. Jake é testemunha que pegamos vocês no maior clima lá no quarto – Nessie se defendeu. Algo me diz que ela não tem papas na língua.

- Eu devia ter sido preparado para isso. – Eu falei comigo mesmo, enquanto lançava um olhar acusador para Bella, a desgraçada fez questão de ignorar, sorrindo alegre para a garota lá atrás.

-Não é meio _obvio_ que será meu pai, já que vai se casar com minha mãe? – Nessie continuou com as gracinhas. – Mãe, eu pensei que tinha dito que vampiros eram super inteligentes! Pelo o que vi dele até agora, é mais lento do que um humano _manco_. Não quer reconsiderar essa afirmação, não?

Jake mordeu o lábio para prender o riso.

-Você é bem engraçadinha. – Retruquei sorrindo sem humor.

-Espere até eu revelar os podres de mamãe. – Nessie levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Não se atreva! – Bella rosnou. De repente eu comecei a gostar dessa garota, acho que ela pode ser minha filha, eu não me importo!

-Acho que vou aceitar bem o fato de ter uma filha – Comentei com um sorriso sacana enquanto ligava o carro novamente

-Se ferro Bella. – Jake comentou.

-Cala a boca, ou te castro – Bella respondeu raivosa.

-Epa! Você não pode sair arrancando algo tão importante assim, mãe! Terá que arrancar outra coisa. – Nessie retrucou brincalhona.

-Eu posso arrancar o rabo dele, o que acha? – Bella deu um sorriso sádico, adoro quando ela faz isso. Espera... O que?

-Não parece ser tão ruim. – Minha "filha" falou pensativamente. – Mas ainda é ruim. Perfeito!

-Não sejam cruéis garotas. – Acalmei as duas. Jake parecia completamente em alerta, aparentemente ele não duvidava de nenhuma das duas, bom, nem eu duvidava.

-É a nossa natureza. – Nessie falou em tom falsamente indignado.

-Guardem o entusiasmo para o interrogatório. – Falei dando um sorriso para Bella, ela deve ter pegado ódio deles nessa batalha, já que se animou com o fato de que vamos torturá-los.

-Interrogatório? – Nessie perguntou. – Estou perdida! Alguém me explica?

-Como me encontrou? – Bella perguntou desviando a pergunta.

-GPS do seu celular. – Nessie respondeu tranqüila. – Depois corri para a área e encontrei lobisomens voando pra lá com um bando de lobos e uns demônios. Então uma vampira que saltitava pra lá e pra cá parou na minha frente e falou que se chamar Alice. Foi estranho, ela gritou indignada que eu estava atrasada, então a mesma me deu uma arma e falou pra ajudar você.

-Alice sabia de você? Por que não contou? – Perguntei confuso. - Quando chegou?

-Uma hora e meia atrás – Ela respondeu. – Estou exausta, vim sem nada de Phoenix, só com minha bolsa e um par de roupas. – Ela deu um tapinha na mochila.

Isso explica por Alice não ter visto a visita dela, Nessie decidiu de ultima hora.

-Aliais, por que a repentina chegada? – Bella perguntou franzido o cenho.

Travei a mandíbula quando li os pensamentos de Nessie e a mesma ficou pálida como cera.

-Podemos falar disso depois? – Ela perguntou cautelosa. – Não é algo fácil de dizer.

Bella me olhou questionando com olhar.

-Ela está certa. – Respondi evasivo.

"_Obrigada" _Nessie agradeceu, acenei com a cabeça.

-Mistérios e mais mistérios, eu não gosto disso. – Bella cantarolou em tom baixo.

-Bom, você sabe como eu me sinto agora - Dei um sorriso sarcástico enquanto colocava minha mão na sua coxa, tínhamos que fingir que éramos um casal no fim das contas.

Em resposta, Bella entrelaçou nossos dedos e deu um sorriso igualmente sarcástico para mim.

-Eles não formam um casal bonitinho? – Nessie perguntou lá atrás.

O resto do caminho se passou com eles tagarelando lá atrás e de Bella e eu trocando olhares quando eles falavam alguma asneira. Infelizmente, não era poucas vezes, casais que sofrem impressão são peculiares. Estacionei na frente do hotel cinco estrelas de Port Angeles.

A única utilidade de Jake era seu cheiro. Ele apagava qualquer vestígio do nosso cheiro, tirando isso o fato dele ter encontrado sua alma gêmea só deixa seus pensamentos mais enjoativos.

-Comam no restaurante do hotel. – Mandei e os dois acenaram como dois adolescentes assustados. Bem, eles eram, mas estavam assustados por causa da minha expressão.

-Eu não vou comer, sabe? – Nessie disse acenando com a cabeça, e eu revirei os olhos.

-Você entendeu – Eu acusei

-É, eu entendi, mas gosto de irritar as pessoas.

Encarei os dois engraçadinhos lá atrás com meu pior olhar, fiquei satisfeito quando os dois recuaram alguns centímetros.

-Está os assustando com seu olhar, querido – Bella me ofereceu um sorriso doce e se virou para eles lá atrás. Seu tom ficou frio e o rosto sem emoção – Se algum de vocês saírem desse hotel vou fazê-los se arrepender de ter nascido. E vocês sabem o quão violenta eu posso ser. – Cenas de uma violenta e furiosa Bella apareceu na minha mente. Ergui a sobrancelha para Nessie – Vocês me entenderam?

-Bella, vá cuidar das coisas no hotel, ou você vai traumatiza-los. – A empurrei de leve para a porta, a contragosto Bella se retirou, mas antes eu vi o vislumbre de um sorriso em sua face.

**Bella P.O.V**

Sai do carro deixando meu "noivo" cuidando dos dois, aposto que ia suborná-los. Suspirei, enquanto atravessava a rua.

-Eu o aprovo, viu? – Nessie apareceu ao meu lado alguns instantes depois.

-O que? – Perguntei a olhando de lado.

-Eu gosto dele, não será difícil chama-lo de pai. – Agora fiquei sem graça. Seria bom ela acreditar que sejamos um casal e me tranqüilizar saber que a ruiva ali iria me perdoa por ter mentido depois que isso acabar. Mas nada é perfeito, então eu me contento por ela gostar de Edward.

-Você sabe que ele pode te ouvir, né? – Falei dando uma olhada por cima do ombro.

-É com isso que eu conto. – Ela piscou para mim.

-Você vai me contar o que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei cautelosa, sua expressão ficou séria.

-Mãe... Sei que quando contar você vai querer me matar por não falar agora, mas não é uma boa hora. Você ta exausta, vi como os demônios caíram em cima de você e vi aquele lobisomem te atacando, só não ajudei por que apareceram dois demônios no caminho.

-Tudo bem, já entendi. – Falei passando o braço por seu ombro e lhe dando um sorriso. – Senti sua falta, minha filha peste.

-Senti a sua também, minha mãe endiabrada. – Ela respondeu em tom falsamente emocionado, nós duas rimos. -Sabe o treco que eu tive quando você não respondeu o meu "boa noite" á... – Nessie olhou para o relógio e viu que passava da meia noite. – Cinco dias atrás?

Rennesme tinha mania de mandar "boa noite" em francês via mensagem sempre que podia, apenas uma forma de manter o contado. Afinal éramos quase mãe e filha, ou melhor, quase não, nós _éramos_ mãe e filha.

Entramos no hotel e ela se sentou na recepção, a olhei interrogativa.

-O que? Você é a mãe aqui, se vira. – Ela apontou para a recepcionista que me olhava dos pés a cabeça, podia saber o que pensava "bonita, mas pobre". Minha roupa, não chegava aos pés das roupas que as pessoas usavam ali.

Quero dizer, eu usava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa de manga curta, já a perua que passava ao meu lado usava um vestido de grife e jóias.

Como eu nunca liguei muito para isso, apenas ergui meu queixo e andei em direção a recepção.

-Saca essa ai. Prostituta de luxo ou filha bastarda? – Um dos funcionários murmurou para o outro. Controlei a vontade de mostrar ao funcionário _o que_ eu era.

-Olá. – A recepcionista abriu um sorriso sem dentes para mim. – Com que suíte quer falar?

-Nenhuma. – Respondi, era engraçado ver a reação deles ao ouvir minha voz. Tudo bem, eu usava minha voz de sedução propositalmente. – Fizeram reservas para mim – Edward ligou para o hotel e _exigiu_ três quartos no hotel no caminho para cá. (Descobri que se você for milionário podem até explodir uma montanha para você!)

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Sobrenome? – Alguém está pedindo para morrer quando usa esse tom desdenhoso. Adoraria afundar minhas unhas nesse pescoço e esfarelar o osso com minha força, isso seria muito _tranqüilizante_. Respirei fundo usando meu autocontrole.

-Cullen. – Respondi em tom polido, eu não gostava mesmo do tom da humana. _Odeio_ mulheres egocêntricas, sempre me tratam como lixo. Mas eu sei que isso tudo é por pura inveja, é automático para os humanos.

-Não tem reserva nesse sobrenome. – Ela disse desdenhosa, franzi o cenho.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntei inutilmente, ela deu um sorriso de lado.

-Querida, não adianta. Você... – Sua voz morreu, a olhei curiosa, mas vi seu olhar para algum ponto atrás de mim. Olhei para o teto, eu até já sabia para o que ela olhava, ou melhor, _quem_.

Abaixei meus olhos para o espelho atrás dela, vi Edward se aproximar por trás de mim, me olhando pelo espelho, seu sorriso era presunçoso. Um par de braços me rodeou por trás e acompanhado disso veio um beijo _suave_ (eu sei que é meio sinistro vindo de Edward) em minha mandíbula.

A recepcionista nos olhou incrédula, apenas sorri (apesar de querer rir da cara dela, era tão divertido ver seu rosto vermelho) e virei a cabeça para o vampiro com um sorriso conveniente.

-Eles não têm reserva para os Cullen. – Murmurei, ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Isso é por que está em meu sobrenome original: Masen. – Falou em tom baixo.

-Custava ter avisado. – Retruquei sem mexer os lábios, ele me deu um beijo perigosamente perto de meus lábios e se posicionou atrás de mim, me abraçando por trás. Foi ai que percebi que ele tinha feito isso de propósito.

"_Sou seu noivo de mentira, mas ainda tenho que agir como um noivo" _Bleh!

Onde fui me meter?

-É que está em meu sobrenome, Bella. Tente "Masen", senhorita. – Ele falou em tom audível e me pressionou no balcão da recepção, olhei para o espelho atrás da recepcionista. Edward me olhava com um sorriso torto e malicioso, estreitei os olhos tentando não rir. – Me desculpe pelo inconveniente, minha noiva achou que por seu pai ter feito à reserva estaria no sobrenome dele. – A mulher olhou para minha mão e viu a prova do noivado.

-Oh sim... – A mulher parecia meio desnorteada, também, Edward estava, cruelmente, soltando o poder de seu olhar nela.

-Não é divertido? – Ele murmurou me apertando em seus braços, enquanto apoiava o queixo em meu ombro.

-Guardem isso para o quarto. – Nessie resmungou divertida do outro lado da sala.

Edward deu um rosnado baixo e eu dei uma risadinha.

"_Se acalme, amorzinho" _Brinquei via pensamento. Ele apertou meu quadriu com força _"Sério que você vai quebrar meu quadril em publico?"_

-Não me irrite. – Ele falou sob a respiração. Virei a cabeça sorrindo zombateira e dei um beijo estralado nos labios dele. Tive que morde o labio para não rir da cara da recepcionista, mas é claro, nada superou o olhar surpreso de Edward.

-Mãe... Tem gente inocente na sala, fale para seu noivo controlar as mãos. - Nessie soltou mais um de seus comentarios_ bem-intencionados_.

_"Como eu disse, Nessie é tagarela demais" - _Falei para Edward mentalmente, ao ver sua expressão pelo espelho._  
_

-Tinha que ser sua filha. – Resmungou.

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_ Franzi o cenho o olhando pelo espelho da recepção, ele olhou para o teto com um sorriso travesso.

-Três quartos. Um de casal, dois de solteiro. – A recepcionista falou com um suspiro.

-Isso mesmo. – Falei sorridente, enquanto pegava os cartões magnéticos que ela me estendeu.

-Tenham uma boa noite.

-Nós teremos. – Edward prometeu e eu ouvi alguns funcionários ali suspirarem.

Quando nos viramos as ouvimos murmurarem entre si:

-Para um homem desses tinha que ter uma garota bonita.

-Como ela tem coragem de andar com uma roupa daquelas? Eu me sentiria humilhada se estivesse menos do que maravilhosa ao lado dele.

-Ela não é que nem nós. Fica bonita com roupa simples ou com saco de lixo, não faz diferença.

-Ricos. – Resmungou em resposta.

Eu troquei um olhar divertido com Edward. Andamos em direção a minha filha e Jake, ambos pareciam bem entretidos.

-Sim, Emily era a prima de Leah... – Revirei os olhos, Jake estava contando a ultima fofoca da tribo, a impressão de Sam com Emily a prima da namorada dele.

Emily chegou há pouco mais de duas semanas atrás e _causou_ assim que olhou para Sam. Todos, inclusive ela, ficaram chocados quando ele sofreu impressão com ela. O problema, ela era prima da atual namorada de Sam: Leah.

-O quarto dos dois – Edward falou enquanto pegava os dois cartões de minha mão. – Nossas malas serão levadas para os quartos.

-Vamos para o restaurante. – Jake se levantou com Nessie que reprimiu uma careta.

-Eu quase sinto pena. – Falei olhando os dois indo para o restaurante.

-Acho que vai ser divertido. – Ele deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, ela não quer ter um relacionamento com ele, e o mesmo quer e ainda por cima sofreu impressão. É uma situação interessante.

O elevador chegou e eu me apoiei na parede do elevador, caímos no silencio confortável até que um outro casal entrou. O cheiro de álcool no ar mostrava o porquê deles estarem animadinhos.

-É um casal? – A mulher perguntou divertida, alguém passou da cota de álcool.

-Vocês são? – Retruquei.

-Acabamos de nos conhecer, então queríamos saber se alguns dos dois estão afim de sexo a três? – O homem perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Não, obrigado. – Edward respondeu frio, enquanto os olhando de lado. Realmente, não quero nem imaginar quais os pensamentos deles.

-E você moça? - O homem perguntou, ergui meu olhar para ele.

-Não estou com fome. – Respondi dando de ombros. Então o andar chegou.

-É o nosso andar – Edward falou me guiando para fora.

-O que ela quis dizer com não estar com fome? – O homem perguntou confuso.

-Não ta no clima pra transar, imbecil. Agora vem... – O resto da conversa foi cortado pelas portas do elevador se fechando.

-Você não controla seu desejo sexual e o de se alimentar? – Edward perguntou abrindo a porta.

-Eu tentei, acredite em mim, mas eu matei cada homem com quem tentei. – Respondi em tom indiferente. A verdade era que eu podia estar qualquer coisa, menos indiferente. Eu amo sexo, ter que abrir mão disso é muito, muito injusto.

A vida não é justa, fazer o que? O jeito é se arranjar com a mão. Bufei mentalmente.

-Você não tentou me atacar quando estava dormindo na minha cama. – Edward falou em tom curioso.

-Eu tinha acabado de me alimentar e estava exausta. – O olhei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E no beco a meses atrás? Por que foi embora em vez de me atacar? – Ele perguntou, parei no lugar, era a primeira vez que falávamos daquele primeiro encontro desde do nosso encontro em seu quarto semana passada.

-Eu não sei te responder o porquê. Apenas... Fui embora. – Respondi me virando para ele. – Mas você nunca me respondeu, por que você não me seguiu? – Perguntei deixando a cabeça cair de lado, totalmente curiosa.

-Eu tentei, mas você me despistou. – Ele disse se sentando no sofá.

-O curioso é que não nos reconhecemos. – Falei me sentando no sofá oposto. – De mim até poderia esperar, mas você... Os seus sentidos são mais desenvolvidos e é mais rápido do que eu. É quase improvável não ter me reconhecido imediatamente.

Ele abriu a boca para retruca, mas parou e me encarou um tanto mal humorado. Então ambos viramos para a porta, tínhamos ouvido os passos no corredor.

-Pode entrar. – Ele falou em tom calmo.

O carinha entrou e ficou alguns segundos olhando para nós. Na verdade olhando para mim.

-A bagagem. – Ele murmurou me olhando meio abestalhado.

-Deixe ai! – Edward respondeu em tranqüilo dando uma gorjeta para ele. Assim que o funcionário tropeçou para fora do quarto Edward se virou para mim. – Preciso resolver algumas coisas.

-Ok. – Respondi dando de ombros e pegando minha mala. Eu também tinha coisas para resolver com o meu notebook.

**Nessie P.O.V **

Eu estou com uma tremenda vontade de vomitar. Mas é claro que não vou vomitar! Primeiro eu não tenho nada no estomago pra vomitar, ah não ser sangue... Hum... Será que eu sou capaz de vomitar sangue? Nunca experimentei, acho muito deprimente ficar vomitando.

Novamente o barulho da comida sendo mastigada me arranca de meus pensamentos, Jake não tem muita educação para comer, sabe? Mas algo parece estranhamente interessante na maneira que ele digere a costela de porco, quase me lembra eu mesma comendo. Dei uma risadinha lembrando de quando, sem querer, arranquei uma costela com os dentes e quase morri engasgada, morrer figurativamente, é claro.

-Que foi Ness? – Em três minutos que conversamos, ele achou um apelido para o meu apelido, não é _bonitinho_? Como se eu precisasse de mais nomes, já basta ter trocado de identidade.

-Nada que você queira saber. – Respondi pensando que ele vomitaria se eu falasse qual era a graça. – Então, você tem a tal de impressão comigo?

-Isso mesmo– Ele falou tranqüilo.

-E o que é impressão? Quero dizer, você me falou toda a historia da sua tribo de como Sam e Emily viraram um casal, e agora me diz que tivemos uma impressão. Qual é a ligação?

-Sam teve impressão com Emily – Congelei no lugar, quando eu fui de bom grado ao restaurante com ele era apenas para arrancar informações de Bella e Edward. Quero dizer, ele muito gostoso e tal, mas eu não posso estar com alguém.

-Me desculpe... O que? – Gaguejei.

-Somos como alma gêmeas. – Ele reformulou.

Ok, eu me sinto estranha desde que ele me olhou, é uma sensação bizarra mas... Eu não imaginava que era algo assim. E não sou feita para Jacob, isso é fato, eu sou uma assassina de aluguel e ladra em Nova York, esse cara na minha frente teria nojo de mim.

Respire fundo Vanessa, quero dizer, Rennesme, esse é o meu nome agora. Eu obriguei todo mundo que conheço (Bella) a me chamar por esse nome, não faz sentido eu não me chamar assim!

Eu realmente sei que sorte tenho de ter isso ai que o Jake falou. Mas mesmo que alguma força sobrenatural diga que eu sou alma gêmea do lobo super gato na minha frente, eu não vou me casar com ele.

Ou qualquer relacionamento.

Mas no momento não posso simplesmente chutá-lo, quero saber tudo o que ocorrei com minha mãe e toda a situação atual. Olhei para Jake e dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Ainda bem você é bonito. – Murmurei enquanto o devorada com o olhar, nunca fui discreta, mamãe sempre dizia que eu tinha que treinar isso.

Eu tentei, eu juro! Ok, eu nem pensei em _tentar_, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que Jake é bonito, engraçado e acabou de engolir meio prato e três garfadas!

Espera! Minha cabeça está uma confusão, não dá pra usá-lo e querer agarrá-lo ao mesmo tempo, certo?

-Você também é linda – Ele disse sem graça. Oww! É tão bonitinho ele ficando coradinho. **Pare com isso Nessie**!

-Ta sujo. – Eu apontei para o canto do lábio que tinha purê de batata, hum... Que lábios carnudos, devem ser bem beijáveis... Ai droga!

-Onde? – Eu peguei o guardanapo, estava com tanta raiva de mim mesma que esfreguei com força.

-Ai! Seria mais romântico você tirar com o dedo, tipo nos filmes. – Ele falou divertido quando puxou o guardanapo da minha mão.

-Eu sei. – Falei colocando o guardanapo na mesa. – Mas não tenho **estômago** para fazer isso. – Mandei a indireta para ele.

Em resposta Jake começou a comer o _terceiro_ prato.

-Hum... Quando minha mãe e o papai se resolveram? – Ao menos posso arrancar as informações enquanto fico apreciando os músculos bem marcados na camiseta.

Agora, sobre Edward... Mamãe jamais o mencionará antes, não até descobrir que são vampiros. Estou me coçando pra saber como raios eles vão casar... Tipo assim, do nada! Por que as coisas não são assim, primeiro a gente namora depois de um oito meses (no mínimo) a gente se casa.

Mas minha família não é normal, por que teríamos um tempo de casamento normal?

-Nem eu sei, mas acho que no domingo passado eles já estavam de trelelê. – Ele respondeu. – Eu tinha acordado de um treinamento e os vi discutindo sobre um lobisomem, os dois agiram em uma sincronia assustadora.

-Eles formam um belo casal. – Comentei pensativa, tinha coisa ai. Mas se mamãe não contou é por que eu não devo saber... Ainda.

-Hey! Você soube de Peter e Layla? – Eu franzi o cenho.

-Quem?

-Sua mãe quase se matou pelos dois. – Ele comentou e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Como é que é?

-Os lobisomens estavam atrás das crianças e ela usou o escudo dela, aquele que queima as coisas, gastou toda sua energia e quase foi atacada por eles. Se Edward não tivesse os parados, ela não estaria aqui. – Ele explicou dando uma garfada logo em seguida, ao menos ele não fala enquanto come.

-Isso é a cara dela. – Ele me olhou curioso - Nossa espécie é bem violenta, quando estamos totalmente entrega aos nossos instintos não existe piedade, só violencia... Mas somos humanas. E mamãe tem a parte maternal mais aflorada por minha causa. Afinal cuidou de mim e dela ao mesmo tempo. – Divaguei olhando para minhas mãos, aqueles foram tempos difíceis.

-Como ela virou sua mãe? – Ele perguntou tímido, olhei para baixo me lembrando do episódio, o bolo veio na garganta. Era sempre assim quando me lembrava da situação que me levou até aquela floresta e a Bella.

-Longa historia, sabe? Quem sabe depois eu falo. – Disse apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos, ignorando as regras de etiqueta.

Eu não confiava nele, não me leve a mal desde Mark confiar em alguém é difícil, Bella só conseguiu esse feito por que nós passamos por bastante coisas juntas.

-Mas...

-Jake, não seja impertinente. – Papai (Edward) interrompeu.

Nós viramos para o vampiro-noivo-apressado, Jake erguendo a sobrancelha e eu resignada. Já fazia idéia do por que dele estar ali.

-Seu pai me ligou querendo saber a onde o filho estava, já que não atendia o celular – Edward parecia realmente impaciente, o Sr. Black deve ter interrompido meus pais.

Dei uma risadinha com o pensamento, a mesma morreu quando vi o olhar dele para mim. Sério, aquilo deve matar pessoas, dá até calafrios, cruzes!

-Jake, vá telefonar para seu pai lá fora. – Edward mandou e pelo seu tom era melhor Jake enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e obedecer.

Jake me olhou com uma cara de cachorro molhado e eu o incentivei a ir ligar para o pai. Assim que ele saiu Edward esperou alguns instantes e então se virou para mim

-Você vai mesmo usa-lo desse jeito? – Edward perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Não daria certo nós dois e você sabe disso. Jake é ingênuo pelo que pude ver, eu mato pessoas, mesmo que ele tenha sofrido impressão, não vou virar namorada dele, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – Retruquei – Além do mais ele é uma boa pessoa, eu não. – Eu disse me sentido triste.

-Você já sente algo por ele. – Edward afirmou me olhando analítico.

-Eu percebi, obrigada. – Respondi sarcástica. – Mas isso não importa no momento.

- Sim, o motivo para estar aqui é mais urgente. – Edward falou sério - Como vai dizer para ela? – Mordi o lábio nervosamente.

-Eu não sei. – Passei a mão pelo rosto. - Só sei que Renné Dwyer está morta. – Disse me lembrando do meu susto ao ver o corpo – E foi por um demônio.

**

* * *

N/a: Hey pessoal! Ninguem vai me matar, né? Tipo, eu limpei todas as teias de aranhas que tinha na fic e vim com um capitulo com vinte e seis paginas, e olha que o normal é com dez paginas e pouquinho, ou seja, foi quase o dobro do normal! **

**Aobre minha demora... O que dizer? Bom, vamos lá: Eu escrevi o capitulo rapidamente e bla,bla,bla. Mas eu não gostei então reescrevi, isso si demoro mais tempo, então eu pensei que já fazia muito tempo desde que postei e resolvi escrever mais que o normal. Então, eu tive que corrigir, e isso é um tanto enjoativo quando você já leu o capitulo um zilhão de vezes.**

**Por isso, estou querendo arranjar um beta, mas a onde eu acho um? Alguma sugestão? Me mandem reviews respondendo, por favor!**

**Então senhores e senhoritas, vamos falar do capitulo...**

**Gostaram de como Bella matou Irina? Se vocês voltarem lá para o inicio e ler o que ela falou para o pai, vamos percebe que foi uma versão bem resumida, né? Mas eu gostei de como ficou, Irina bicth, Bella humana quase morrendo e enfiando a faca legal. Tambem teve Harry que morreu tentando se aliviar, coitado, nem se quer conseguiu no final hehehe.**

**Então tivemos Nessie tambem, muita gente ficou perguntando aonde ela apareceu, por isso vou esclarecer exatamente onde se cita ela, sem falar nomes:**

**A primeira citação foi no "Segredinhos,lutas e silencio" - Bella fala que uma pessoa sobreviveu ao seu ataque.**

**Segunda citação foi em "Não, significa não, hoje e sempre!" - Lembra que uma pessoa (Nessie) telefona para Bella, ela isola o som e Rose pergunta quem era para Alice, e a mesma responde que eles vão saber em breve? Ela teve uma segunda citação nesse capitulo, foi quando Bella falou durante o sono para Edward, e todo mundo perguntou quem era "Re", bom, ai está!  
**

**A terceira citação foi em "Conversas" - Bella recebendo um "boa noite" em francês, era Nessie pessoal!**

**Quarta citação foi em "No qual ninguem realmente ganha" -No final Bella pensa que não foi a unica a sobreviver a um ataque de demonio. Já que o ataque dela em Nessie foi como o deu um demonio, saco?**

**A quinta citação a pessoa dela foi no capitulo "Quando se provoca dois clas, você sofre" - No final quando Bella se assusta com a brincadeira de Edward de que ela daria uma boa mãe.**

**Bom, agora que eu esclareci as pessoainhas a onde eu joguei pistas dela na historia... Vamos falar do personagem em si, Nessie não vai aceitar toda a coisa de impressão como vocês perceberam. No geral eu gosto dela, a imgino sendo desbocada, não me pergunte o por que. **

**Alguem percebeu que Carmem é do clã Cullen e o Eleazar é do clã Romeno? Só deixo a pergunta no ar...**

**Edward e Bella fingindo um relacionamento, ah minha gente, isso vai pegar fogo (e não tem nada a ver com Esme)**

**Tem uma ultima coisa para dizer antes que começe a responder as reviews, todo mundo está curioso sobre Bella, mas ela não é a unica com segredos, aqui... Todos tem sua cota, e suas sujeiras ;D. Só deixo dica, alguem adivinha quem é o proximo a se revelar?**

**Agora vamos as review, foram _vinte e seis_ gente! Meus dedos vão ficar dormentes nesse ritmo, não que isso seja uma raclamação, ok?**

**Reszka:** Obrigada pelo toque Re. Só pra esclarecer, eu sei a diferença entre "mas" e "mais" e vi esse erro no capitulo, mas dai tirar do ar e recorrigir é sacanagem e tambem o pessoal acabaria entendendo o sentido. Sobre o ponto final, o fanfiction tem um pequeno problema com os ponto finais, então peguei a mania de colocar ponto final apenas na correção final, e você pode ver que acabo esquecendo na maioria das vezes. De qualquer maneira obrigada pela review, e é bom que esteja gostando da historia, me esforço muito por ela, mas nem sempre dá, né? Bom, ignorarndo alguns erros de português (eu sei que deixei passar algum) o capitulo foi legal?

**Hebe'Lima'C. :** Eu realmente gosto de responder as reviews, é uma maneira de ficar e contato com os leitores *-*. No fim sem eles, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo feliz da vida. Devia ser lei termos ferias todo mês, fato! Ah que isso! Não precisa puxar o saco... Ta bom, só um pouquinho hehehe. É um alivio saber que eu estou escrevendo as coisas certo, quero dizer, sempre bate o nervosismo para saber se o leitor vai gostar, mas parece que eu escrevi algo bem, né? Dividir minha criatividade? Hum... Não sei... _Quanto _($) eu ganho com isso *olhar de mafiosa*? Bom, o que Nessie ta fazendo aqui? Ela é um dos personagens do livros, só aparece no ultimo, é verdade, mas achei que se coloquei o Jake, devia colocar seu par, ou melhor impressão, certa? Achou os lugares que ela apareceu? Os garotos apareceram, com toda a furia e gostosura. Não plagiaram Bloody Lips, foi duas one-shot minha: "Eu te mato Emmett" e "Bar Stories". Mas isso já passou! Review grande mesmo, mas eu gosto ;D. Desculpe o mega atraso, viu? E o capitulo ta apreciavel?

**gby00:** Adorei a review, sempre adoro elogios a fic, então... Mas, só pra esclarecer, não plagiaram _Bloody Lips_, foi _Eu te mato Emmett_ e _Bar Stories_. Bella esconde "uma vida inteira" como disse a Edward. O capitulo esclareceu as suas perguntas sobre Bella, né? O que o tal chefe quer? Nem eu sei! Ele é bom com os segredos, cara ;D. Sobre Doce Amor, eu tive uma... Crise de autor, não consigo ir pra frente no capitulo atual, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso, ok? E o capitulo daqui? Me dê sua opinião sobre ele, viu?

**julia. miranda: **Respire fundo e tome um chazinho, ou talvez um suquinho de maracujá, o que acha? Por que daqui apouco, minha cara Juju, você vai ter um ataque cardiaco. Não que isso não fosse ser bem legal *-*, mas sabe como é né? Iam me meter processo :/, e..._*autora se toca da frieza*_ Eu ia perde uma adoravel leitora, não é horrivel? . O final do capitulo anterior foi... Espetacular *-*, provocou a reação que e eu esperava e um pouco mais. Tudo bem não ficar mandando review na hora que sai o capitulo, ou algo do genero, claramente eu tambem ando sem tempo. Que bom que gostou da historia de Rose, e aguarde que não é só a historia de Alice que vem por ai ;D. Desculpe pela demora, pergunta: O capitulo valeu a pena depois de todo esse tempo?

**Cacau1005:** Bom, você acertou em cheio sobre Rennesme! Parabens você ganha um emotion dentuço da autora: =B. Sim, matar demonios sempre é foda, ainda mais com Bella totalmente monstruosa. As crianças estão bem e com Charlie, como falei no capitulo. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que você gostou do capitulo passado, mas e esse? *morde o labio nervosa* Ficou aceitavel?

**bgsmeinterfona:** Ah cara! Eu sou da paz e amor que nem o Jazz. Bater não leva a nada, ok! Isso é um tanto ironico considerando as coisas que escrevo aqui, né? Quer saber? Foda-se! Eu sou estranha mesmo. Nessie não tem pai de transformação, mas acho que Edward dá pro gasto, né? Bella poderosa com o escudo? Nossa, imagina! *sarcasmo*. O nome de usario é complicado mesmo de mudar, eu pensei em fazer isso no meu mais desisti ao pensar em todas as explicações que eu teria de fazer. A coisa com a review nunca me aconteceu. mas eu fiquei intrigada. Ah fala sério! O "oi mamãe" foi muito foda *-*. Mil e uma desculpas pela demora, amore! Então, gostou do capitulo? Estou curiosa!

**Vypra:** Nos vemos por cima a reação deles, Emmett inclusive já até deu apelido. Isso é sinal de que eles estão familiarizados com coisas estranhas, né? Renné nem pode mais aparecer, matei a bichinha, a probre nem seuqer fez uma aparição na historia uahsuahsu'. Minha intenção era surpreender geral com a chegada de Nessie, acho que mandei bem hihihi. Bom, apreciou o capitulo?

**NahCac:** Sinto muito pela demora para postar, flor! Mas ao menos eu postei, né? Ah valew o puxa saquinhos baasico sobre minhas fics serem maravilhosas *-*, adooorei! E esse capitulo? Ele está apresentavel? O que você acha da minha versão dos personagens aqui? Estão legais?

**Karen Marie Cullen:** Você é das minhas, nada como um bom e bem gritado palavrão para externa seus sentimentos em relação ao capitulo, né? AUSHUAHSUAHS' Sim, Rennesme, Nessie ou Vanessa (tanto faz). Desde que o ataque de curiosidade não seja letal a saude, pode ir em frente ;D. Mas acho que ee não é afinal todo mundo aqui teve um ataque desses e ninguem morreu, não que eu saiba pelo menos O.o". Bom, o que achou desse capitulo? Foi tao bom quanto o anterior?

**Juliete Masen Cullen:** Sim, Bella tem uma "filha", não de sangue mas de veneno. Sabe, você deve ter sido uma das reviews mais calmas que eu recebi, o pessoal pirou legal com o final do capitulo passado, adooorei! Era essa minha intenção, então fiquei mais do que satisfeita! Gostou do capitulo, amore?

**Little Nix:** Tudo bem não ter comentado antes, o importante é que comentou agora ;D. E eu acho que o fato de vc ter comentado agora, é sinal de que a fic anda tão bem que você sentiu essa necessidade, e isso é muito bom! E agora você já sabe um pouco mais de Rennesme! Eu estarei sempre as ordens se precisar de algum conselho para escrever, ok? Espero que goste do capitulo atual, bjim!

**Samy Winkot:** Ah que bom que o capitulo agradou *u*! É um alivio saber que eu descrevi bem as lutas, elas definitivamente são mais faceis de assistir na tv do que escrever. Eu ri com toda sua historia de ler o capitulo antes e mesmo assim se assustar no final. É muito foda saber que as reações foram como eu esperava, ou seja, everybody surtando. Ainda bem que sua opinião sobre a fic é que ficou ainda melhor. Sim o capitulo anterior não foi tão grande por que eu queria mostrar que batalhas sçao longas e dificeis, mas eu não queria cair muito na monotomia com só luta, por isso ficou mais curto. Ah que magico! Eu tenho uma fan girl (eu sei que tenho outras, mas sempre é bom ler isso). Desculpa a demora do poste, se você não morreu de curiosidade, me deixei saber o que achou desse capitulo, ok?

**Raffa:** O sentimento da fic ter mais de cem comentarios é incrivel! Principalmente por que eu nunca achei que essa historia chegaria esse ponto, quero dizer, ela é meio que bem sucedida, eu acho. Eu não esperava por isso, o enredo era meio bizarro e totalmente viajado, mas eu gostei da ideia e coloquei no ar, uma boa escolha, né? Oh! Tadinhos dos lobisomens (eu sou dada a todos,isso é um fato ¬¬') os da tv hoje em dia até que são bonitos (com seus tanquinhos) só nao entendo por que eles não são peludos O.o', lobisomem tem que ter pelo, né? Ser um "Tony Ramos" da vida, sakas? Transfiguradores são mesmo gostosos, ninguem nega isso. A historia sumiu mesmo no capitulo anterior, mas a finalidade do capitulo era mostrar uma batalha e o que eles enfretavam e dá uma ideia do que queriam, entendeu? Os deliciosos Cullen apareceram *w*, acho que todo mundo ficoui satisfeito com isso. O que eles querem com Bellinha? Nem eu sei! Você acertou sobre Nessie =B, uma das poucas que pegaram de jeito as pistas. A pergunta que me interessa: O capitulo agradou vossa pessoa?

**SofiaCullen22: **Sorry pelo atraso, sei que demorei muito com a postagem mais tempo é dinheiro, amiga! Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado, violencia sempre é legal *-*, aplicada no mundo ficticio na vida real nem sempre é muito legal, infelizmente. Bom, o capitulo ta legal? Aceitavel pelo menos? Até a proxima ;*

**Aninha Flavia:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado! É sempre bom saber que agradei. E sim, a luta foi feia, mas leve em consideração que elas eliminaram bastante lobisomens com aquelas armas, e qu eelas são vampiras com um estoque inteiro de armas feita de prata. A batalha dos garotos não vai ser mostrada, mas você sabe o que aconteceu ;D. Desde o inicio da fic eu sabia que Rennesme apareceria, e, tipo, eu tinha imaginado ela aparecendo em um luta com os lobisomens e explodindo a cabeça de um com uma arma *-*. Não acho que foi tão cedo, quero dizer, segredos não precisam ser conzinhados por tanto tempo, além do mais Nessie não é meu unico segredo nas palavras do capitulo. Detalhes são tudo, acredite em mim. Bom, já expliquei como ela parou no meio da batalha, e a reação de Charlie, vai para o proximo capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado de como ela matou Irina ;D. Eu sinceramente gostei, foi uma Bella humana matando um demonio, ela tinha que se borrar de medo. De qualquer maneira me deixe saber o que achou do capitulo, ok?

**larissa999:** Você acertou em cheio sobre Nessie! Uma das poucas que acerto, parabens ;D. Aaaah! Que bom que vc ta gostando da historia. O que achou do capitulo?

**nathaliatst:** *Joga os cabelos para o lado e faz cara preocupada* Nath, eu sempre quero selar pelo bem estar de meus autores *voz desconhecida: Cof,cof,cof!* Então, quetal um cházinho, ou um suquinho de maracujá antes de ler os capitulos, hein? Isso acalmaria você, eu acho, por que vc surtou maravilhosamente na sua review, não vou dizer que não amei, pq eu AMEI! *-*. Mas, sabe como é né? Não quero ser processada por matar alguem do coração, minha intenção é só mata-los de curiosidade =B. Mil desculpas pela demora, porém, o poste ta on! O capitulo agradou?

**Anathema Potter Riddle:** Quando vi seu nome pensei que fosse leitora nova, mas eu reconheceria essa review em qualquer lugar, Ana, ou devo dizer Li! Voltei até alguns poste para confirma que era você, adorei o nome hihihi. Bom, Bella é foda o suficiente para contrariar as leis da fisica, e por algum motivo a cena deu certo na minha cabeça, mas você deve saber que eu não bato lá muito bem a essa altura do campeonato. Eu tambem amo teste de personalidade, quase sempre acertão a a unica coisa que todos dizem e eu sei que ta errado é o meu suposto instinto para "lider", até parece! Sou mais a conselhera do lider, dessa forma posso manipula-lo pelas decisões e quem leva as consequencias é ele ;D. Amigos é para isso, para te exorciza ou te abraçar! Sim, dor, sangue e morte são elementos fortes na historia, algo que faz sucesso devo dizer. Como sempre, seu raciocinio é sicronizado com o meu, acertou em chei oem relação Nessie! Além de você poucas leitoras perceberam isso, a verdade sempre esteve ali, o pessoal que não ligou uma coisa a outra. Adooro esse joguinho de jogar pistas. Quero saber o que achou desse capitulo! Ele foi o dobro do anterior para compensar. Até a proxima ;*

**Bel Swan Evans Potter:** Plagiaram duas one-shot's minhas. "Eu te mato Emmett" e "Bar Stories", foi apenas uma pessoa, mas isso é passado já resolvi. Ah brigada pelo elogio, é muito bom saber que estou agradando e eu adorei a referencia a Layla *-*! O que achou do capitulo? Ficou bom?

**meirel. silva:** Demoro mais eu postei *-*! O que achou do capitulo, amore? Bjim!

**Isa Salvatore Cullen:** O Ed mandou dizer que é tudo culpa da autora! Que calunia, né? Eu nem sou violenta... Talvez seja um pouco... Ok, culpada! Eu sou violenta. Quem sabe não criamos um fan clube hehehe, seria divertido. Mas a coisa é tempo. Adorei que o capitulo passado tenha te agradado! E sobre seu P.S, acho que o capitulo respondeu da onde Rennesme brotou, certo? E o que achou desse capitulo, hein? Ficou bom, certo?

**Addle:** É muito bom saber que estou te agradando com a historia =D. Sobre Rennesme, era mesmo essa reação que eu queria provocar *sorrisinho de lado*. Bom, eu dei os pontos onde ela foi citada na "N/a" espero que te dê uma luz. Desculpe a demora do poste, tempo é algo que nem sempre eu tenho :/. De qualquer forma espero que aprecie o capitulo ;D

**Vanessa hime:** É bom saber que minha fic é exatamente o que procurava *-*. Eu vi Garota Infernal e PÁ! Me veio a idéia, achei que seria legal uma Bella endiabrada, literalmente. Eu tive que pesquisar sobre varias criaturas para escolher quem apareceria, ai eu vi a succubus e achei legal coloca-la. E é muito interessante você citar o doppelgangers, por que eu vi eles na minha pesquisa e pretendo coloca-lo na historia já faz um tempo. Vc não lê pensamento a distancia ou algo assim né? Por que deu o maior medo (ok, não deu medo) quando eu li o nominho aqui. Mas aguarde que vai ter bastante variedade sobrenatural aqui ;D. Então, gostou do capitulo?

**Auriana cullen:** Eu sei que faz o maior tempão, mas parar de escrever? Não, eu não pretendo fazer isso agora. Como eu disse eu escrevi o capitulo na minha velocidade normal, mas eu não gostei de como ficou, então reescrevi e foi ai que as coisas se complicaram... Mas eu me esforcei e agora ele ta on., não é mágico? E o capitulo? Volto a pergunta, ficou legal?

**Boneka Cullen:** Quase chorei aqui, você ficou três dias lendo minha historia e ainda teve força de espírito para mandar review, é de emocionar qualquer autor! E eu já fiz, mais vezes do que eu gostaria de falar, mas tudo bem. Mas como eu só fiz para as fics realmente legais, acho que minha historia está classificada nessa categoria, né *u*? Acho que sobre os capítulos eram grandes não foi exatamente uma reclamação, certo? Mil desculpas pela demora do capitulo, mas ele saiu, e com o dobro do tamanho! Bom, sobre Rennesme o capitulo explicou tudo, então não tenho muito a falar. Esse casal, vou te contar, dá vontade de faze-los grudar a boca uma na outra e não soltar mais, mas tem que ter toda uma historia envolvida, é a vida, fazer o que, né? E esse "falso" envolvimento romântico vai pegar fogo, como eu já disse hehehe. E sim, eu posso te garantir isso, algo vai rolar, talvez eu seja legal e faça mais de uma coisa rolar *levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente*. Então, o que achou do capitulo? Te agradou? Ou a historia caiu no seu conceito? Até ;*

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meus saguinarios leitores s2, adooro vocês!  
**

**Um sincero obrigado á todos que add a fic aos favoritos e aos alerta, eu colocaria os nomes aqui, mas a lista é grande, sabe? Dois meses em pausa, faz muuuita diferença. E como isso levaria algum tempo, achei melhor só agradeçer sem citar nomes, acho que me matariam se me demorar mais ;D**

**Obrigada a todos, agradeço a presença, volte sempre =P e com reviews, de preferência ;D**

**Então...**

**O proximo capitulo, ele está sendo trabalhado. Quando postarei? Apenas Alice, Layla e Peter, sabem, mas prometo traze-lo o mais rapido que me for permitido =D, serve? (não respondam!)**

**Agradeço a você, leitor, por ler até aqui * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

_**P.S: No proximo capitulo... Hum... Digamos que terá algumas reações no melhor estilo Bloodu Lips da coisa.**_

**_"Acenei com a cabeça sem saber direito o que fazer. Ouvimos passos no corredor e nos viramos. Em um movimento que nem eu percebi, uma bala foi disparada em direção a Nessie. A mesma caiu no chão com uma exclamação surpresa._**

**_ -O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei, enquanto me levantava em um salto e ficava na frente de Nessie."_**


	19. Reações

**Capitulo 19**

**Edward P.O.V**

Estava no quarto, esperando Bella se arrumar. Tínhamos que ir para a nova propriedade dos Cullens. Enquanto esperava comecei a refletir sobre as ultimas novidades sobre Bella.

Nessie acabou deixando escorregar de suas memórias alguns flashes do seu primeiro encontro com sua "mãe". A imagem de Bella foi a mais lamentável possível. Nunca imaginei que ela chegaria a um nível tão miserável, era triste de ver.

Outro ponto é que Bella foi expulsa de casa, por isso encontrou Nessie naquela floresta, e no fim se mudou da cidade com a cria. Aparentemente as duas tiveram que viver de roubos e assassinados para sobreviver em Nova York, à cidade que se mudaram. Apenas depois Bella voltou a morar com Renné e por fim acabou se mudando para Forks, para morar com seu pai.

Suspirei impaciente, estávamos com problemas sérios. O inimigo (seja lá quem, ou que, for) obviamente não quis atingir Charlie e sim Bella. É apenas um palpite, mas tenho quase certeza.

O fato de que Renné é uma bruxa não foi o motivo de sua morte. Afinal, desistiu de seus poderes a anos para manter a filha protegida. O porquê disso eu não sei, já que por ter poderes ela protegeria melhor à filha.

-O que foi? – Bella perguntou ao me ver parado no quarto.

-Pensando no passado. – Menti calmamente. Ela me olhou por alguns instantes e depois deu um sorriso de quem sabe algo, então compreendi que ela tinha conhecimento da minha mentira.

-Ele é a única coisa que não podemos lutar. – Ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosa.

-O que quer dizer? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Ele sempre volta. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Não importa o quanto fuja, tem sempre que encarar isso algum dia.

-Nessie me contou. – Falei em tom indiferente, então ela me olhou com atenção

-Sobre?- Ela perguntou.

-Sua expulsão de casa. – Respondi e ela acenou com a cabeça distraída. – Sua mãe, certo?

-Sim, foi ela quem me expulsou. Meu humor ficou muito instável e intenso, brigamos e ela me expulsou. – Ela falou com o olhar fora de foco.

-Simples assim? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos

-Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas foi simples assim. – Ela respondeu dando de ombro conformada.

-E depois? – Perguntei um tanto curioso com a versão dela.

-Nada demais. Mudei para Nova York com Nessie, pegávamos o dinheiro das nossas vitimas para sobreviver. Como disse nada demais. – Ela respondeu. Olha quem mentiu sutilmente. – Bom, vamos? Estou curiosa sobre o que Nessie faz na cidade. – Acrescentou tentando passando por mim. Segurei seu braço e a olhei por alguns instantes. Nem por um segundo acreditei nela, tinha mais naquela historia. Bella abriu um sorriso felino para mim.

-Você vai ter que contar. – Falei calmamente.

-Me conte algo sobre você, senhor. – Ela puxou seu braço, se soltando. – Eu já contei algo que queria saber, trato é trato. Sua vez. Agora, vamos! – Bella se virou para porta.

Olhei ao redor e vi seu notebook, enruguei a testa. Não sabia que ela tinha um. Por um momento pensei em dar uma olhada, mas meu celular vibrou.

-Alô?

_-Edward, depois você faz isso._ – Alice parecia impaciente. – _Termine as coisas, precisamos de vocês aqui._

-Ok – Apenas ouvi o telefone sendo desligado.

Ia ser um longo dia...

Segui em direção a porta e fui atrás de Bella. Agora seria a hora de dar a noticia que sua família tinha diminuído.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Chega de enrolação, fale o que aconteceu! – Mandei exaspera. Fazia mais de quinze minutos que Nessie tagarelava sem parar sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Nova York. Ela falou tudo, **menos** o que aconteceu em Phoenix, que foi o ultimo e mais importante lugar que esteve.

-Er... – Nessie me olhou desconfortável. Entrei em alerta, Nessie não ficava desconfortável, era muito sem noção. – Talvez papai queira sair. – Edward já ia levantar, mas eu agarrei seu braço.

-Ele fica. Já sabe o que você vai dizer de qualquer maneira. – Lancei um olhar sujo para ele.

Edward me olhou por meio segundo, eu podia jurar que ele me olhou meio hesitante, mas se sentou e ficou quieto. Já sabia que noticias ruim vinham por ai, Edward era confiante demais na maior parte do tempo. Espere... Phoenix, talvez seja algo com Renné.

-Então... – Nessie respirou fundo para contar, mas fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta. Será que não tem hora menos apropriada?

-Isolou o quarto, não foi? – Edward mais afirmou do que perguntou enquanto abria a porta. Um Jake revoltado entrou no quarto, ele parecia soltar fumaça pelas vendas.

-Você... – Ele começou a falar para Nessie.

-Jacob! – Edward o cortou bruscamente. – Sente e escute, essa é a _versão errada dos acontecimentos. _– Ele disse entre os dentes, enquanto o empurrava para o sofá

Eu os encarei com o cenho franzido.

-Pode me dizer, ou quer uma água antes? – Disse irônica para Nessie, que suspirou.

-Bom, quando você não me retornou minhas mensagens...

**Dez minutos depois...**

-Então, eu só parei quando entrei em um quarto diferente. Tinha alguns livros velhos, vários pingentes, coisas de bruxa, sabe? Foi ai que eu encontrei sua mãe. – Ouvia tudo incrédula, já começava imaginava onde tudo ia acabar, mas não queria acreditar.

-Renné... – Parei era muito difícil imaginar – O sangue fresco que você sentiu quando entrou...?

-Sim, mãe. – Nessie disse em tom baixo – Eu encontrei o _corpo_ dela.

Eu não me sentia assim desde que Renné me expulsou de casa. Era uma sensação de irrealidade com incredulidade. Não havia nenhum bolo se formando na minha garganta, em vez disso havia um frio na barriga que me fazia querer vomitar.

Meu Deus! Minha mãe morreu.

Senti como se tivesse levado outro tapa na cara de Renné. Suspirei olhando para baixo, buscando autocontrole. Então eu percebi o quão cautelosos todos na sala estavam.

-O... – Pigarreei, minha voz estava rouca. – O que você ia falar, Jacob? – Ele me olhou assustado, depois abaixou a cabeça. – Fale. – Usei meu tom frio.

Iria refletir sobre minha mãe depois. Uma coisa que eu gostava em ter o corpo de demônio, era a habilidade de ignorar alguns acontecimentos por algum tempo.

-Eu recebi uma ligação de Charlie... – Ele falou cauteloso – Segundo os Volturis, ela matou sua mãe. – Apontou para Nessie que ergueu a sobrancelha incrédula – Desculpe.

-Você nem pensou só agiu, correto? – Nessie falou enojada, eu conhecia aquele tom... – Não teve a consideração de pensar que minha mãe não sabia dá morte de Renné! Não tem respeito?

-Eu não falei nada! – Ele retrucou.

-Se não fosse por Edward, você teria falado. - Nessie respondeu raivosa.

-Nessie, vá para o banheiro se acalmar – Mandei secamente. Os olhos dela já estavam azuis claros, sabia que ela pularia em Jake.

Uma coisa ruim no nosso padrão de vida, é que as emoções vêm com muita força. Se controlar é realmente um problema. Um exemplo perfeito é no treinamento que faço com Jake. Eu viro um monstro e não tenho um pingo de piedade dele. Mas isso é por que eu deixo me libertar completamente. Ao contrario de mim, Nessie nunca foi muito tímida, por isso era mais difícil se controlar.

Nessie respirou fundo, então levantou e se retirou. Sem saber para quem olhar, encarei Edward que estava calado até aquele momento. Ele me encarava como se eu fosse me jogar no chão e morrer de tanto chorar.

Estranhamente, eu queria ser capaz de fazer isso. Qualquer tipo de reação seria bem vinda no momento, não importa o quão humilhante possa ser. Eu ainda sou um ser humano... Certo?

– Onde está meu pai? – Perguntei inexpressiva.

No mesmo instante senti algo cutucar meu escudo mental.

-Ele acabou de chegar – Edward disse quando puxei meu escudo para mim.

-Bella... – Charlie abriu a porta, seus olhos caíram em Jacob. – Você contou a ela? – Perguntou raivoso.

-Não foi ele quem contou. – Falei em tom baixo.

-Bellla, eu... Sinto muito. - Charlie disse me olhando sem graça.

-Tudo bem, eu não tinha muito contato com... Ela. – Parei de falar, minha voz estava estranha. Eu não consigo sentir nada em relação a isso, talvez essa seja minha dor:

O vazio que nossa briga criou e cresceu cada vez mais com o tempo.

-Vamos matar o demônio que fez isso. Mataram Renné para nos atingir, e apesar das nossas brigas do passado, ela não merecia isso.

_Acenei com a cabeça sem saber direito o que fazer. Ouvimos passos no corredor e nos viramos. Em um movimento que nem eu percebi, uma bala foi disparada em direção a Nessie. A mesma caiu no chão com uma exclamação surpresa._

_ -O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei, enquanto me levantava em um salto e ficava na frente de Nessie._

Charlie me olhou surpreso, sua arma estava apontada para Nessie, e devo dizer que a pontaria era certeira.

Nessie ficou de quatro atrás de mim e cuspiu a bala. Ela respirou fundo, olhou para cima e viu Charlie. Obviamente ela sabia quem ele era, por isso me olhou surpresa.

-Wow! Isso que é família, hein? Ele tentou te exorcizar e agora fica atirando na própria neta. – Ela falou se levantando. Charlie estreitou os olhos.

-Saia da frente, Bella! – Ele exclamou para mim, eu o olhei com os olhos ficando azul.

-Sabe Charlie, temos que esclarecer alguns erros. – Jake falou olhando para a arma e depois para mim, sua expressão delatava o pavor dele.

- Não tem o que esclarecer. – Charlie falou para Jake. - Ela matou Renné! – Acrescentou para mim.

-Abaixe a arma Charlie, não é necessário. – Edward respondeu. Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela não matou Renné só estava na casa para encontrar Bella. – Charlie franziu o cenho e abaixou a arma,

-Oh... – Charlie se sentou meio confuso. – Isso é impossível, eles não confundiram isso. As imagens a registram entrando lá, a hora bate, o...

-Charlie, ela não matou Renné, foi outro demônio. Eu li em sua mente. – Edward explicou. – Os Volturis foram enganados.

-Mas...

-Olha só, _vovô_... – Nessie falou, eu segurei o impulso de fazer careta. Ela não devia falar "vovô". – Eu cheguei à casa e a vi morta. Estava lá procurando minha mãe, que não respondia minhas mensagens. Quando vi o cadáver... – Ela olhou para mim com cara de desculpa. – Então, eu vim para cá e... Deixe te mostrar, ok?

Então Nessie atravessou a sala e tocou no rosto de Charlie, provavelmente mostrando tudo. Esse era o dom dela, mostrar suas lembranças pelo toque de mão. Mas o dom dela consegue ser ampliado para fora do toque físico, mas não dura muito, ela me disse que conseguia controlar por dez minutos da ultima vez que nos falamos.

-Ele não vai mais ataca-la - Edward disse para mim, em resposta me deixei cair no sofá.

-Que bom. Ainda bem que tudo foi esclarecido, não é mamãe? – Nessie disse para mim naturalmente enquanto se sentava ao lado de Charlie.

-Ela chamou você de mãe? – Charlie estava com as sobrancelhas quase saltando da testa.

-Por que não o chamaria, vovô? – Nessie perguntou sorrindo inocente. Estreitei os olhos, aquele sorriso era a prova de que ela fazia de propósito.

- Desde quando eu sou avô? – Charlie me lançou um olhar sujo. Talvez eu estivesse em problemas. – Você ficou grávida ou algo assim? É possível? – Ele olhou para Nessie analisando sua idade.

-Não sou mãe dela pelo sangue. – Respondi e depois comecei a explicação - Bom, tem algumas coisas que eu não dei os detalhes. Eu falei que me recusei a me alimentar no inicio, disso resultou um descontrole e eu ataque feito um animal.

-Sim, eu lembro. – Ele falou impaciente com a minha pausa.

-Eu também disse que apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu. – Então ele virou o olhar para Nessie, que abriu um sorriso. Seus olhos azuis chamavam a atenção, e para completar ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-E se esqueceu de dizer que a sobrevivente foi transformada, e que você a adotou como filha. – Charlie disse sarcástico para mim.

-Ela aparentemente tem um problema de memória – Edward acrescentou ironicamente.

-Algo muito comum para mamãe, pai. – Nessie dando uma risadinha. Estreitei meus olhos para ela.

-Agora, por que está chamando Edward de pai? – Charlie perguntou confuso.

-Eles estão noivos. – Nessie exclamou indignada – Qual é o problema de vocês, homens? Não pensam, não? Eles vão casar, lembra-se vovô? Olha ali as alianças! – Nessie acrescentou impaciente apontando para minha mão.

-Sim, mas ainda não casados – Charlie disfarçou rapidamente, claramente esqueceu que estávamos fingindo. Não o culpo, estamos em uma crise na qual ele está envolvido até o pescoço.

-Não interessa como ela chama Edward. – Cortei os dois. – O que interessa é que um demônio matou Renné. Isso é um recado bem claro, não é mesmo?

-Sim, um recado por morte deixa as coisas bem claras. – Jake falou se espreguiçando no sofá.

-Vão matar sem hesitar para nos atingir. Por isso Bella, você vai para a casa dos Cullen, e não sairá de lá. – Charlie acrescentou.

-O que? – Exclamei indignada.

-Os Volturis e os Cullens estão se juntando para se defender dos ataques de lobisomens que começaram a ocorrer. E você, filha, é um dos interesses dos inimigos – Ele respondeu me encarando sério.

-Mas...

-Sem mas. – Ele me cortou com um tom gélido. – Entenda, temos que proteger aquelas crianças e você. Se eles os pegarem serão as maiores armas dele.

-Acha que eu passaria para o lado deles? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Sinceramente? Não, mas eles ainda podem exorcizá-la e ai colocar um demônio para possuí-la.

-Tempo! – Nessie interrompeu e ignorou o olhar de Charlie para ela. Ele claramente não era acostumado a interrupções. – Como assim exorcizá-la?

-Uma vez que Bella tem o corpo de um demônio, é impossível um possuí-la. O ritual de exorcismo serve para reverter o processo de transformação.

-Então, me tornariam humana, e depois voltaria a ser um demônio, só que possuída mesmo? – Perguntei, acenaram em resposta. – Então, por que não me exorcizou meses atrás? Voltaria a ser humana.

-Por que você morreria. – Charlie respondeu – Por que acha que não tem sobreviventes as possessões demoníacas? Isso te destrói, ou te deixa insano. Annelise Michael é um exemplo disso.

-Quem? – Perguntei confusa.

-A garota que inspirou "O exorcismo de Emily Rose". – Nessie respondeu boquiaberta.

-Foi um dos casos mais problemáticos para os Volturis. A insanidade foi comprometida, o demônio a desfiou viva. Ele a possuiu, porém ela foi exorcizada, mas enlouqueceu e enfraqueceu muito. E sendo humana e frágil o demônio pôde voltar e infernizou a vida dela. – Edward explicou.

-Mas ela foi exorcizada! – Nessie exclamou.

-Isso não significa que o demônio não possa atormentá-la. – Jake respondeu sombrio.

-Se eu te exorcizasse, o demônio que lhe mordeu viria atrás de você e não sobreviveria nem uma semana.

-Mas... Você ia me exorcizar aquele dia. – Afirmei olhando-o incrédula, ele ia me matar mesmo.

-Sim, mas eu sou mais do que treinado e rico. Poderia colocá-la em uma clinica para sobreviver, o que não poderia garantir é sua sanidade mental. Mas quando vi que não havia nada em você, era perfeito. Eu tenho inimigos Bella, você corre mais risco que muitas pessoas, o fato de ter a resistência demoníaca veio a calhar.

-OK... – Eu murmurei, era coisa demais para digerir – Mas a parte de comer gente?

-Talvez seja bom que fiquemos um pouco a sós – Charlie falou para todos, que acenaram e saíram. – Eu convivo com vampiros há muito tempo, Bella. E eu matei mais do que você pode imaginar, então você matar alguns canalhas, não faz a menor diferença.

-Talvez devêssemos jogar o jogo da verdade. – Falei o encarando.

- Pode me contar tudo, e não apenas uma parte de sua vida. – Retrucou calmamente.

-O mesmo para você... – Fiz uma pausa o olhando de cima a baixo -... Pai.

Caímos em um silencio no quarto. Claramente nós éramos _ótimos_ em conversa.

-Como está se sentido? – Ele perguntou quebrando o silencio.

-Em relação...? – Perguntei.

-A tudo. – Respondeu suspirando. – Principalmente a sua mãe.

-No momento estou sem qualquer reação – Respondi e Charlie ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. – Não me olhe assim! Não pode me culpar, eu amo Renné, de verdade, mas... – Parei tentando encontrar palavras – Perdemos o contato, ela seguiu em frente com a vida dela e eu segui com a minha. É meio irreal a imaginar... Morta. – Engoli em seco, quando pronunciei a ultima palavra – Eu só queria ter pedido perdão pelo o que fiz.

-E o que você fez?

-Eu fui horrível. – Deixei meus ombros caírem em sinal de derrota. – Tanto que ela me expulsou de casa. Discutimos muito feio aquele dia... Quando ela me pediu para voltarmos a morar juntas... Ambas nos sentíamos estranhas, ela nunca ficava no mesmo ambiente que eu por muito tempo, sabe?

-Era o instinto dela. – Ele respondeu. Ergui os olhos assustada.

-Então, ela sabia que eu...?

-Renné desistiu de seus poderes. – Charlie me cortou. – Muitos supõem que ela era uma bruxa fraca, mas ela era poderosa. Isso chamava a atenção das criaturas de nosso mundo. Uma bruxa era realmente valiosa, então ela desistiu dos poderes... – Ele levantou os olhos para mim e acrescentou. –... Para proteger você.

-Ela abriu mão deles por mim?

-Esse foi o motivo da nossa separação. – Charlie disse olhando para as mãos – Ela desistiu de quem era para você ficar segura. Eu, por outro lado, me recusei a deixar os Volturis.

-Por quê? Sem ofensa mais não é o melhor trabalho do mundo. – Ele deu uma risada amarga.

-Bella, você abriria mão de tudo que é e foi durante toda sua vida? Daquilo que você foi criado para existir?

Olhei para baixo.

-Se fosse por amor... – Dei um riso sem humor – Mas você não a amou, não é mesmo?

-Bella...

-Ela abriu mão dos poderes não só por mim, a ignorância foi o que ela quis me dar. Mas e você? O que fez?

-Não me julgue Bella. – Ele pediu, o mirei esperando ele continuar a falar. – Eu não tive escolha. No começo Renné e eu mantemos nossas profissões, mas ela desistiu depois de alguns ataques, a gota d'água foi... – Ele parou de falar.

-O que? O que aconteceu? – Sua expressão me despertou curiosidade.

-Sua mãe me pediu o divorcio quando chegou em casa e... Viu uma vampira lá. – Ele respondeu em tom baixo – Era... Hum... Ela era uma descendente nossa. – Ele pareceu desconfortável.

-O que há?

-Ela me disse que você era importante, que era vital que vivesse. Renné ficou muito assustada com aquilo. Então quando eu me recusei a deixar os Volturis, ela me pediu para se afastar das duas, por que eu atraia perigos por ser quem sou, era inevitável. Antes de vocês irem embora lhe dei esse colar. – Ele apontou para o meu pescoço. Eu nunca o tirava do pescoço.

Refleti rapidamente sobre tudo o que ele falou.

-Não era você que atraia, não é? – Ele acenou com a cabeça solene. - Era eu? A morte de Renné não foi para atingir você, foi para atingir a mim. – Divaguei.

- Ariadne nos deu o aviso, sua mãe a levou ao extremo. Por isso você viveu na ignorância até o demônio te atacar, infelizmente, a falta de poderes de sua mãe a fez não percebe o que Irina era.

-Ariadne? – Perguntei confusa.

-A vampira que nos "visitou". – Ele respondeu. – É por isso que eu quero que você passe a treinar mais que o normal, e redobre sua própria vigilância. Não quero que fique despreparada, caso caiamos em uma emboscada.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Sei que você é capaz de coisas que nem imagina. – Charlie se levantou do sofá. – Mas eu vou protegê-la sempre, por mais que não goste. – Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e a apertou de leve. – Agora, vamos já estamos correndo risco de ficar aqui por tanto tempo.

-Espere. Eu também tenho que falar algumas coisas – Eu falei me levantando.

-Sei que tem, mas não agora. Já estamos há muito tempo aqui. – Charlie me olhou por alguns instantes. Então pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora do quarto.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Suspirei cansado. Todos estavam sobrecarregados com toda a situação. Estávamos no escritório da nossa bela propriedade, que no momento é uma espécie de fortaleza com todos os membros Cullen de plantão.

Obviamente quando a família Swan chegou demos nossas condolências e no momento o centro da conversa é Nessie, a filha de Bella. Acabamos de ouvir toda historia: Bella expulsa de casa, descontrole total, vitimas e Nessie.

Bem, não é como se eu não tivesse estado nessa situação. De fato, sem Alice estaria perdido.

-Então, encontrei Nessie, e vocês já conhecem essa parte da historia. – Respondeu Bella, dando de ombros. - Depois daquilo vi que se ficasse na cidade daria mais problema, então decidi que nos duas iríamos para Nova York. Era perfeito lá, por ser cidade grande alguns desaparecimentos não era algo que chamaria atenção.

-Fico feliz que tenha contado – Carlisle falou em seu tom calmo. – Demonstra confiança em nós. – Bella acenou com a cabeça, Nessie sorriu para todos.

-Alice... – Edward chamou. Ele estava ao lado de Bella. – Por que não nos disse sobre Nessie?

-E estragar a surpresa? Nunca! – Alice exclamou divertida.

-Tem uma coisa que eu estou curiosa... – Nessie começou a falar.

-Diga, querida. – Esme incentivou sorridente.

-Por que vocês se matricularam em uma escola? – Ela perguntou confusa.

-É uma pequena brincadeira nossa. Afinal sempre é bom brincar com os humanos – Respondi dando de ombros.

-Verdade, a nossa vida pode ser bem tediosa depois de alguns anos. – Rose disse tranqüila. – Humanos são engraçadinhos, uma boa diversão.

-Eu achei interessante a idéia de ter atenção feminina durante oito horas por dia. – Bella revirou os olhos com a resposta do "noivo".

Todos se entreolharam em silencio. Nessie ergueu as sobrancelhas para Edward, suas emoções indicavam diversão. Emmett tossiu indiscretamente, Alice olhou para baixo com um sorriso, Rose e Esme compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice. Charlie olhou para o lado divertido, já Carlisle os olhou com um sorriso de quem sabia algo. Todos queriam rir, até mesmo Bella.

Edward realmente gosta de se colocar em _certas_ situações. Então, Bella quebrou o silencio com uma risada.

-Só você mesmo, Edward. Sinceridade acima de tudo, não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou zombeteira, Edward acenou com um sorriso divertido – Mas também, não é como se eu nunca tivesse ido ao colégio para ter atenção. Eu já tive meus momentos.

-Boa mãe. – Nessie soltou um riso baixo.

Essa foi boa, porém as emoções de Edward não eram de diversão no momento, me segurei para não rir.

Ele tinha ciúme.

**Edward P.O.V**

– Sério, você não sabe que tem que tomar cuidado? Nessie não é burra, ok? Ela pode parecer, mas não é. – Bella falou para mim depois da reunião.

Cruzei os braços e a olhei cético.

-Um pouco de ciúme, viria a calhar. – Falei dando de ombros.

-Eu não sou ciumenta, Edward. Se eu fosse, provavelmente teria te castrado na frente de todo mundo. – Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Como se já tivesse feito isso antes. – Retruquei cético, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso travesso.

-Não duvide da pessoa que você não lê a mente. – Ela falou se aproximando de mim.

- Então, você quer um noivo apaixonado? – Perguntei, uma idéia cruzou minha mente, se ela se aproximasse um pouco mais...

-É o que supostamente você devia ser. – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse estúpido.

-Você terá que ser uma noiva apaixonada. – Me aproximei mais.

-Eu sei fazer bem meu papel. – Respondeu sarcástica. Que criaturinha ardilosa!

-Ótimo, então vamos testar. – Dei um sorriso perverso e agarrei sua cintura.

-Não se atre... – Cortei-a com um beijo.

Diferente do primeiro, a beijei com calma, não estava tão desesperado assim. Foi muito agradável não receber nenhuma resistência, na verdade ela agarrou meus cabelos. Uma de minhas mãos subiu para a nuca dela, puxando-a para mim e me fazendo aprofundar o beijo.

O gosto dela era delicioso, algo cítrico. Beijei-a lentamente apreciando o quanto podia. Eu posso dizer que foram poucos os beijos calmos que eu dei em toda a minha existência.

Em compensação esse foi um dos melhores, não que o anterior tenha sido ruim, aquilo foi muito bom. Apertei minha mão em sua cintura, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

De repente ela se separou de mim, totalmente ofegante. Seus lábios se encontravam inchados, o que fazia idéias não muito puras passarem por minha mente.

Então eu percebi o que exatamente eu estava fazendo. Não era algo certo, eu estaria usando Bella, que estava sendo muito pacietne e aceitando fingir um noivado. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, ela poderia criar sentimentos por mim, e eu sabia que eu não retribuiria. Não na mesma intensidade.

Bella suspirou e seu hálito me bateu, quer saber? Que se dane. Esmaguei os lábios dela novamente e teríamos evoluído se eu não tivesse ouvido algo na porta.

_-Deixem de serem tímidos, arrombem a porta! – A voz de Nessie parecia ressoar em todo o ambiente._

Com um forte barulho a porta foi arrombada, Bella e eu nos separamos um tanto surpresos. Na porta estava Alice, Peter, Layla e Nessie, que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Como nenhum de nós dois percebeu o grupo ali?

-Tia! – Layla gritou na porta. – Vocês estavam que nem os casais dos filmes.

-Eca. – Peter resmungou.

-Ao menos eu sei que meus pais têm uma vida sexual saudável. – Alice deu uma risada baixa com o comentário de Nessie. Eu li os pensamentos daquela baixinha desgraçada.

"_Como planejado!"_

-Que time perfeito, Alice – Eu resmunguei sarcástico para a vampira na porta com as duas crianças e uma semi-demonio.

-Eu só achei que eles deviam ver a prova do amor de vocês. – Ela falou inocente.

-Engraçadinha você, hein? – Bella disse irônica. – Deram sorvetes para vocês? – Ela perguntou se sentando na cama com Layla e Peter.

-Sim, tio Charlie deu sorvete – Peter respondeu.

– Então, mãe, quem são essas mini-pessoas? – Nessie perguntou se sentando no sofá que tinha ali.

-Tia Rose, diz que somos demo... Demonizi... – Layla franziu o cenho tentando falar.

-Demoniozinhos? – Nessie perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Isso! – Ela saltitou feliz.

-Você é filha da tia Bella? – Peter perguntou curioso. Ele estava ficando bom com no negocio de ver o futuro.

-Sim. Isso faz vocês serem algo perto de primos? – Ela perguntou para Bella. – Tanto faz, são as crianças que você salvou, não é?

-É... Como sabe disso? – Bella perguntou confusa.

-Jake. – Ela respondeu tranqüila.

-Ah sim! Ele sempre teve língua solta. – Bella respondeu.

-Você tem algum poder legal? – Peter perguntou animado.

-Eu mudo a cor dos meus olhos – Nessie falou sorrindo animada.

-Isso não é legal. É sem graça. – Peter disse torcendo o nariz. Alice e eu nos controlamos para não rir.

-Eu posso fazer você ter o pior pesadelo da sua vida apenas com minhas mãos e a criatividade. – Nessie falou, estreitando os olhos.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou animado.

-Acredite em mim, ela pode te traumatizar. – Eu falei mandando um olhar de aviso para Nessie.

-Eu jamais traumatizaria uma criança. – Uma imagem de Peter gritando a noite apareceu na mente de Alice.

-Por que acho que você está mentindo? – Alice perguntou cética.

-Por que ela está. – Bella respondeu pela filha – Não tente nada contra eles, eu dei minha palavra que os protegeria.

-Bom, a conversa ta boa, mas temos criaturas para interrogar Edward – Alice falou enquanto Nessie bufava.

-Sim, nós temos.

- Não, você não vai Bella. – Alice falou olhando para Bella, a mesma franziu o cenho.

-Você é protegida, querida. – Falei um tanto divertido.

-Me desculpe? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, aquilo não parecia ser um bom sinal.

-Como Charlie disse, você é um dos alvos. Não pode ficar em contato com os lobisomens. – Alice falou.

-Vai ficar e ponto final – Falei impaciente quando ela abriu a boca para retruca. – Tenham uma boa tarde. – Me virei com Alice para fora do quarto.

"_Ela não ficou feliz." _

-Ao menos com raiva ela não se foca nos últimos acontecimentos.

"_Sim, eu percebi a palidez dela quando chegou, sem duvida ainda está em choque com a morte a mãe." _Alice respondeu mentalmente. _"Só espero que ela não apronte."_

-Isso é impossível, duvido que fique parada. Por isso fique de olho. – Pedi, enquanto fechava a porta da mansão. Iríamos para a parte subterrânea da propriedade, e era bem escondida.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Os minis-videntes tinham resolvido brincar na piscina e largaram mamãe e eu no quarto. No começo eu fiquei hesitante sobre os pequeninos, quero dizer, eles foram brincar na piscina! Mas mamãe fez um gesto indiferente com a mão e falou que a casa estava entupida de vampiros e transfiguradores que os salvariam em um instante.

Isso não soa muito seguro, não é mesmo? Afinal são vampiros e transfiguradores que viram lobos do tamanho de _cavalos_. Quando falei isso, ela rolou os olhos e apontou para a janela enorme que tinha vista para a piscina, então acenei com a cabeça.

Mamãe sempre pensava em tudo, ela era meio detalhista. Era realmente irritante, mas muito útil.

-O que tem para fazer aqui?

-Você pode ir treinar caso saia para alguma missão. – Disse. Mamãe claramente não estava feliz com o status de inútil até segunda ordem. – Eu costumo treinar com Jake, mas hoje eu estou exausta. Será que...?

-Eu não vou treinar com o Jake. Tire os dentinhos da chuva. – Respondi revoltada.

-Eu...

-Você sabe o que é impressão? – A cortei rudemente.

-Sei. – Suspirou.

-É amor mesmo, ou só um meio de procriação? – Perguntei ironicamente.

-Não faço idéia. – Mamãe falou dando de ombros. – Nessie... Você vai quebrar o coração dele.

-De um jeito ou outro eu vou fazer isso, é melhor não começar nada. – Respondi cansada.

-Então, você se recusa a aceitar sua suposta alma gêmea? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sei que parece idiotice fazer algo assim. Mas eu não fui feita para amar, eu sou uma assassina, vivi os últimos anos na sujeira do mundo humano, os matando. Jacob parece ser... Bom. Eu não sou assim, não daria certo – Eu dei um pequeno e falso sorriso.

-Você finge muito bem, mas eu a conheço. Você sentiu algo quando olhou para ele, não?

Eu dei um sorriso culpado. Não poderia negar algo tão obvio, aquela sensação foi tão... Indescritível, não é algo que eu possa definir. Eu só queria ficar com aquele cara moreno...

Mas eu sei qual é a coisa certa a se fazer...

-Eu vou lutar contra, e você sabe disso.

-Sei. Mas eu te peço uma coisa... – Ela parou dando um riso. - Não o use para saber das coisas. – Mamãe me lançou um olhar tranqüilo, parece que fui pega.

-Eu tinha que saber sobre você e Edward. – Dei de ombros – E no carro Jake se prontificou a vi conosco. No inicio eu achei que tudo era tranqüilo, então ele começou a me contar a coisa de impressão durante o jantar. Quase pirei ali mesmo.

-Então, o que vai fazer com Jake? – Ela perguntou se recostando na cama.

-Direi "não" a todas as tentativas dele, ele é um pouquinho confiante, sabe? Acho que ele vai sair por ai dizendo que eu sou namorada dele ou algo do gênero sem falar comigo antes, então é melhor corta o mal pena raiz.

-Ele vai se machucar, Nessie. Por favor, seja delicada. – Mamãe me advertiu franzido o cenho.

-Nos conhecemos não faz nem vinte e quatro horas, mesmo com a tal impressão, eu duvido que ele esteja apaixonado por mim. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu aposto que é apenas uma forte atração sexual, nada que eu não possa dar um jeito.

-Cuidado. Esse não foi o caso de Emily e Sam.

-Pelo o que ele me contou, Sam só tomou uma atitude com Emily dias depois de conhecê-la. Eles estão indo lentamente, isso vira amor com o tempo, mas a questão é que os dois estão dispostos a isso, eu não estou. – Suspirei cansada.

-Filha... – Ela falou indo se sentar ao meu lado. – Faça o que quiser fazer, só não negue que não sinta o mesmo.

-Eu tive uma ótima mentora para mentiras, posso enganar a todos... Menos você e, bem, Edward. É irritante o fato dele mente, sabe? Cadê o direito a privacidade? – Brinquei, Bella deu um sorriso divertido. – Eu recebi sua mensagem. – Falei erguendo meu celular.

-Então? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

-Eu escutei a conversa deles, como pediu. Estão com dificuldades em encontrar um tal de Thomas. – Informei, Bella olhou para o espaço com aquela cara pensativa dela.

-Thomas?

-Ele é lobisomem. – Acrescentei.

- Louvain? – Eu podia ver as engrenagens rodando na cabeça dela.

-Isso. Ele é importante?

-É o filho de Bryan Louvain, o líder dos lobisomens. – Ela respondeu e se levantou. – Estranho, eu esperava que eles já tivessem o encontrado, ao que parece eles tem bastantes recursos.

-Sim, mas Thomas é um lobisomem de nascença e é difícil localiza-lo, segundo Charlie. Disse que não estava espantado, a única esperança são as crianças videntes, só que elas não têm visões quando querem. – Disse pensativa.

-Eles têm alguma foto dele? – Bella se virou para mim.

-Talvez um retrato falado. – Me inclinei, encarando-a ansiosa. – Você está mesmo pensando em...?

-O que acha de um pouco de diversão, Nessie? – Bella perguntou sorrindo de lado.

-Você não pode sair. – Falei me recostando no sofá.

-Mas _você_ pode. – Os olhos de Bella brilhavam perversamente, e eu sabia imediatamente que ia adorar a idéia de mamãe.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Ok... – Ouvi Nessie murmurar.

Eu estava trancada no quarto ora olhando para o notebook, ora olhando os filhos de Mary lá fora. Estava com um fone no ouvido e todo o quarto estava isolado.

-Sai da garagem e ninguém me parou. – Ela comentou. – Como eu sou importante, não? – Acrescentou irônica.

-Cale a boca. – Respondi olhando para a janela, agora eu via Jake brincando com as crianças.

Pobrezinho... Nessie tinha topado com ele no caminho para a garagem e ela não foi lá muito educada. Ao menos Jake percebeu que seria difícil realmente tê-la como companheira.

Nessie havia se esgueirado para o escritório de Carlisle com minha ajuda e tirado uma foto do retrato de Thomas. Digamos que eu tenho contatos e não foi difícil localiza-lo, não com seu retrato.

O nome era Henry Adams, estava fazendo faculdade de administração em Olympia, que coincidência, não? Justamente na capital do estado.

-Ele faz faculdade em Olympia. – Falei assim quem li no notebook

-Estamos de férias. – Nessie respondeu – Obviamente, ele está ajudando o pai, preciso de algo mais exato.

-Ok. – Me inclinei no computador e achei o numero de telefone dele na pagina da faculdade. – O numero dele é 814734089 ligue que irei rastrear.

Alguns minutos depois Nessie estava a toda velocidade para Seattle. Ela falou que me ligaria amanhã. Agora eu estava sentada na cadeira pensando no que fazer.

Eu poderia sair correndo do quarto e informar todo mundo, mas era perigoso demais. Quero dizer, é muita coincidência que os lobisomens tenham invadido Forks e vigiado minha casa, e depois atacado Edward e eu na estrada quando ninguém sabia nossa localização...

Há não ser o pessoal de dentro. E essa coisa de atacar os Cullen também foi surpreendente.

Provavelmente tem alguém de dentro dando informações para eles. Por isso decidi ficar no quarto e fingir que estou na ignorância sobre o que Nessie foi fazer. Suspirei e olhei pela janela, Layla e Peter já haviam entrado e já estava escuro.

Levantei-me e fui para a varanda. O tempo fechado indicava chuva, nada surpreendente. Apenas me apoiei na parede, e finalmente me permiti refletir sobre tudo.

Tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, eu simplesmente não sou de ferro.

No começo do ano eu era apenas uma estudante não humana com um segredo sujo de sangue, muito sangue. Agora... Bom, estava em uma baita encrenca com um monte de criaturas sobrenaturais.

Mary tinha razão sobre mim, eu tinha coração.

Mary... Não havia parado para pensar sobre ela até agora, finalmente percebo o quão corajosa ela havia sido, tinha dado sua vida para proteger os filhos. Deve ser difícil saber quando vai morrer.

Morte... Quando será que eu vou morrer?

Aposto que não vou durar muito tempo. Do jeito que as coisas andam...

Aquele lobisomem quase me matou com uma luta física, o tal demônio teria me capturado se Nessie não tivesse aparecido, quem mais viria a seguir?

E quem era Ariadne, a vampira que meu pai falou.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Agora era a imagem de Renné que eu tinha na minha mente... Me lembrei que no aeroporto eu quis pedir desculpas para ela, mas hesitei e desisti. Fui fraca.

De repente eu me dei conta de muita coisa.

Eu não poderia fazer as pazes com Renné, não poderia comer sua comida queimada, nem pedir o colo dela, e não sentiria mais o calor do seu abraço de mãe, e...

Eu não poderia voltar chama-la de mãe_._

_Nunca mais. _

Respirei fundo e me deixei cair no chão.

E agora não tenho mais chance.

Então ali, naquela varanda com a chuva começando cair, senti as primeiras lagrimas escorrerem no meu rosto em um choro silenciosamente doloroso. Como se fosse para piorar tudo, minha mente começou a relembrar dos olhares chocados dela quando gritei com ela, quando a ofendi. O olhar transtornado dela quando brigamos, e de quando eu sai de casa. O ultimo olhar de dor que ela mandou para mim.

O pior eram os olhares que ela me lançava quando voltamos a morar juntas. Era como se fossemos apenas colegas de quarto sem nenhum vinculo, não partilhávamos segredos, ou trocávamos opiniões. Apenas algumas histórias do decorrer do dia, alguns monossílabos e aquele clima de tensão que sempre estava presente.

Eu ficava exausta, era uma rotina desgastante. A pior parte daquilo tudo foi quando eu descobri que era só comigo. Às vezes eu a espionava e via o quão feliz ela estava com sua vida de casada. Então, resolvi ir embora. Eu sabia que ela iria ser mais feliz comigo longe.

Eu nunca me arrependi da minha decisão, mas sei que foi uma verdadeira covardia da minha parte fazer isso.

Comecei a soluçar. Agora sim, a dor da perda havia sido atingida. Nesse ponto eu já estava molhada, mas eu não ligava, apenas cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Estava me permitindo fazer algo que não fazia há dois anos, era bom ter alguma reação. Aliviava as coisas, eu acho.

**Edward P.O.V **

Entrei no quarto quando já era mais de meia noite. Vi Bella dormindo, era realmente uma pena que eu não pudesse terminar o que começamos há horas atrás. Infelizmente só estava ali para trocar de roupa e sair.

-Bella. – Mexi no seu ombro. – Acorde.

Ela resmungou algo e se virou.

-O que é? – Ouvi sua voz, que estava abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Achei que gostaria de saber que não estarei na propriedade até amanhã à tarde. – Falei indo para o closet.

-Hã? – Ela ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, o rosto estava consideravelmente inchado.

-Você entendeu.

-Aonde vai? – Ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto saia do closet, já abotoando a camisa. Ela estava apoiada na parede ao lado da porta.

-Segredo. – Não poderia contar a ela sobre Carmem, Eleazar e o clã Romeno, era algo que poucos sabiam e era melhor continuar assim.

-Obrigada pela confiança, meu amor. – Ela respondeu irônica.

-Onde foi que prendeu a ser tão atrevida? – Perguntei risonho.

-Como eu disse, tive uma época em que adorava a atenção masculina e essas coisas de adolescentes. Você sabe, todos aqueles hormônios explodindo, álcool e a descoberta dos prazeres do corpo. – Ela fez todos aqueles gestos exagerados que davam mais destaque as palavras. – Estamos no tempo onde ou você come, ou é comido. Eu realmente aprendi uma ou duas coisinhas com isso. – Bella piscou para mim e foi para a cama. – Boa noite e até amanhã.

_-__Buona notte, mio demone bella_. – Disse distraidamente, estava no espelho fazendo o laço da gravata, por isso pude ver Bella parar no caminho e se virar confusa.

-O que disse? – Ergui a sobrancelha divertido com a sua pergunta.

_-__Non so che cosa ho detto? _– Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Eu realmente espero que não esteja me ofendo.

_-__Non si offenda! Ma mi piacerebbe giocare a te nel letto e ti fanno perdere il fiato._ – Respondi de brincadeira, mas havia um que muito verdadeiro naquela frase.

-Edward... – Ela cruzou os braços mal humoradas.

-Eu só disse "boa noite, Bella" – Não era 100 % verdade, mas estava valendo.

-Ok, italiano poliglota, americana que mal arranha no espanhol, entendi! – Ela disse se virando para cama.

-Não se menospreze americana. – Disse e aproveitei que estava passando por ela e lhe dei um tapa bunda.

-Sai daqui! – Ela exclamou, mas eu vi que estava segurando a risada. – Até amanhã, idiota.

Sai do quarto sorridente, Bella sempre me faria rir. Além disso, descobri que eu tinha a vantagem de falar o que bem quiser em italiano que ela não entenderia, era algo muito animador.

Meus pensamentos acabaram se voltando para o que ela disse, sobre a coisa de comer ou ser comido. Eu realmente não gostei da frase e de seu duplo sentido. Ainda mais quando penso que Bella estava envolvida nesse mundo de luxuria e prazeres do corpo. Não que eu não esteja, mas estou em outro patamar, vamos dizer assim.

Mas no meio disso tudo, me peguei pergunto como Bella perdeu a virgindade. Bêbada em uma festa ou com alguém especial? Adolescentes não são emotivas sobre isso?

Senti-me estranhamente raivoso, não gosto de imaginar algo que é meu nas mãos de outro. Não que Bella seja minha. Bom, _tecnicamente_ ela pode ser considerada minha aos olhos do mundo e... Isso não importa!

A questão é que Bella não deve fazer sexo há anos, ela mesma me disse que não consegue controlar os desejos sexuais com os da ânsia pelo sangue. Mas eu sou um vampiro, pensei com um sorriso sacana, ela não poderia me matar no ato. Seria interessante provar toda a energia sexual acumulada... _Muito interessante_.

-Pensando em sexo? – Emmett me perguntou. Olhei-o incrédulo. – Sua cara é de maníaco sexual, e envolvendo a palavra "sexo" eu sei reconhecer no ato.

-Isso sem contar que eu te disse alguns segundos atrás. – Jasper falou irônico.

-Mas é obvio, Jasper. Aé para mim é obvio que é uma questão de tempo para os dois passarinhos se esconderem no ninho e deixar a minhoca correr feliz. – Emmett dando uma risada maliciosa no final.

-Dá onde ele tirou essa? – Jasper me perguntou.

-Uma serie de TV: Chuck. – Respondi e Jasper acenou com a cabeça.

-Sabe, faz sentido. – Ele comentou.

-Obrigado, loiro. – Emmett riu quando viu meu olhar incrédulo.

-É o que?

-Não tente negar Edward, você fez essa sua cara e está com essas emoções depois que saiu do quarto onde está sua... – Jasper brevemente e refletiu que todo sna casa escutavam. -... Noiva.

-Nada mais que o normal, mano. – Emmett respondeu, então olho para minha roupa. – Hum... Roupa de advogado... Vai sair?

-Negocios. – Respondi e os dois acenaram compreendendo que era a missão sigilosa. – O que queriam me falar antes de seus comentários muito úteis?

-Nessie saiu da casa. – Jasper informou. – Não acho que ha perigo, já que ninguém a conhece, mas é só pra você não ser o ultimo a saber.

-Eu nunca sou o ultimo a saber das coisas. – Falei desdenhoso.

-Você foi o ultimo de nós a saber sobre Bella. – Emmett retrucou zombeteiro.

-Eu...

-Não tenta responder Edward. – Jasper me cortou. – Você não tem o que retrucar, irmão.

-Tenham uma boa noite... – Dei um sorriso malvado –... Com os lobisomens. – Os dois fizeram uma careta.

As mulheres da família ficaram responsáveis de ajudar nas operações de localização e estratégia, já os homens ficaram com os interrogatórios e proteção. Eu estava livre disso tudo, pois tinham algo em especial para fazer.

-Bom, Carmem me aguarda.

-Mande lembranças ao marido dela, seja lá onde ele estiver. – Emmett falou – Vamos à tortura Jasper. – Esfregou as mãos.

**P.O.V Jane**

-Senhora? – Entrei no quarto de Athenodora.

-Sim, Jane? – A mulher loira se virou sorridente para mim, ela era realmente bem mais simpática que Caius, mas não posso negar que ele era divertido com todo aquele sangue e humor negro.

-Carlisle está aguardando no telefone. – Falei com um sorriso pequeno. Athenodora ergueu as sobrancelhas e levou o telefone ao ouvido.

-Sim? – Ela fez sinal para eu sentar.

_-Athenodora com vão as coisas?_

-Bem Carlisle, estamos tentando controlar tudo, mas sabe como são as guerras. – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos. – Agora me diga o que foi?

-_Preciso que cuide de sua guarda, não quero que vejam Bella e se assustem. Edward __**não**__ pode saber._

-Claro, mas isso não é problema. Eu tenho uma serviçal nova, e ela é muito boa em despistar os pensamentos da guarda. – Ela piscou o olho para mim, sorri de volta. Então, me virei quando senti uma presença no quarto. – Ninguém saberá sobre esse assunto, só espero que controle **seus** pensamentos.

-_Sim, é claro._ – Então me levantei e andei em direção a mulher encapuzada que havia entrado no quarto.

-Safira? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Sou uma mensageira dela, senhorita. – A mulher retirou o capuz revelando os cabelos negros. – Ela está cuidando da segurança com Ariadne em Forks.

-Cuidando, hã? – Falei sarcástica, tem algo estranho.

Voltei novamente minha atenção a Athenodora.

-Claro, Carlisle. Edward já foi ajudar Selene conforme solicitei a Carmem?

-_Sim. Ele já saiu. Bem, tenho que ir agora. Cuidado na chegada. Nós estamos sem visões em relação a isso._

-Trarei os mais perigosos da minha guarda. – Então Athenodora desligou a ligação. Com um suspiro levantou os olhos e sorriu para nós. – Tudo pronto para amanhã?

-A mensagem de Safira é: _Acontecerá conforme o planejado_. –A mensageira informou.

-Senhora, o que...? – Comecei a perguntar, mas Athenodora levantou a mão em sinal de pare.

-Sinto muito, Jane. Mas você vai acabar sabendo demais. – Athenodora deu um sorriso pequeno. – Agora tenho que apagar a memória de todos.

-Athenodora. – Chamei novamente e ela se virou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não vamos estar em Forks amanhã. – Falei um tanto confusa. Por que ela perguntava se os preparativos estavam prontos para _amanhã_?

-Eu sei. – Ela deu um risinho malicioso, enquanto saia do quarto. – **Eu sei.**

**

* * *

**

**Tradução do que Edward disse:**

_-__Buona notte, mio demone bella_. - Boa noite meu demônio bonito.

_-__Non so che cosa ho detto? _- Eu não sei, o que eu disse?

_-__Non si offenda! Ma mi piacerebbe giocare a te nel letto e ti fanno perdere il fiato. - _Não se ofenda! Mas eu gostaria de te jogar na cama e fazer-la perder o fôlego. **(morram feliz amores!)**

**Tradução by google tradutor, favor xingar a empresa pelos provaveis erros de italiano ;D  
**

* * *

**N/a: Finalzinho sem vergonha esse, né? Se você não entendeu,não se preocupe, que um dia você consegue ;D.**

**Então, gente! Demorei um pouco dessa vez né? Mas vejam por esse lado: ainda não deu tempo de criar teia de aranha por aqui =D**

**De qualquer maneira, o capitulo ficou legal? Tipo, eu deixe algumas aberturas para o proximo capitulo. Então acho que está tudo nos conformes, quero dizer, teve o tiro carinhoso de Charlie (cof,cof), Jake queimando o filme com Nessie, Bella e Edward: O começo, aushauhsa' brincadeira! Ou não, né? Mas eu prometo, dá proxima vez quem começa o beijo é Bella ;D. **

**Continuando... Tivemos a volta dos Louvain, pensaram que eu inha esquecido, hã? Thomas dará trabalho, ouçam o que eu digo! Eu sinceramente achei a reação de Bella no fim das contas muito digna, imagine perde a mãe com toda a historia que envolveu as duas? Eu achei que o fato dela só chorar depois deu mais efeito aos sentimentos que ela escondeu de todos, até dela mesma. E antes que juguem Renné, ela foi uma mãe que chegou ao limite com Bella, ela exulsou Bella de casa e a mesma nem olhou para trás, lembresse disso, ok? **

**Eu também esclareci o por que de Renné ser bruxa e não reconher Irina e acabar sendo morta por um demonio. Ela desistiu dos poderes e fugi com Bella, basicamente foi gente. Alguem imagina como Charlie ficou? **

** Que missão é essa que Edward foi incubido com Carmem? Percebem que Carmem já é casada com Eleazar e ele está com os Romenos? (eu estou dando dicas gente, estou de bom humor). ****Novos nomes surgiram aqui, espero que saibam se lembra deles no futuro *sorriso de gato*, teorias? **

**Só pra constar Athenodora é a esposa de Caius, ela não teve destaque nenhum em amanhcer e eu decidi investir nela também. Afinal todos os personagens tem seus direitos. E só pra constar, Bella e os ooutros estão de ferias, ela tinha provas finais nos ultimos dias em que estava inconsciente por conta do desgaste na estrada, é por isso que ela está na maior folga lá na casa. **

**Ai gente, o capitulo nem foi pequeno então não reclamem. E agora, eu tenho beta! Que lindo, não é mesmo?**

**Mudando de assunto: Quase pirei quando fui ver alguma fofoca de celebridade esse fim de semana, quero dizer, tava tão cheia de seminarios semana passada que fiquei ignorante sobre as ultimas. Ai eu fui ver por curiosidade futil (tenho meu s momentos, pessoal =P) e dei de cara com a gravação da Lapa, _tipo_, é tão emocionante! Amanhecer tendo algumas cenas aqui no Brasil *-*. Aliais esse fim de semana foi agitado aqui! Um monte de celebridade vindo a nossa terrinha, ok, to exagerando, mas é algo por ai! De qualquer maneira estou realmente feliz que ocorra mais ação nesse filme do que em Eclipse (eu quase arranquei os cabelos quando Edward parou Bella na cama. Eu juro que eu xinguei a suposta perfeição de homem!), por que sexo faz bem pra saúde! (Eu não entendo com o Edward não percebeu isso naquele momento. E no fim do livro quando _Bella _se recusou? Ai foi o fim da picada, quase joguei o livro na parede :x). Aviso aos navegantes: Eu não sou de fazer essa ladainha de depois do casamento, acho que é uma baita burocracia, sem ofensa aos que usam o anel da pureza. A minha opinião é que se você gosta da pessoal o que a de mal? Desde que use proteção está tudo nos conformes para mim ;P**

**Agora chega de enrolação, vamos as reviews!**

**Vanessa hime:** Va, voce é quase um Edward da vida! Só que mais potente, já que ele não lê pensamento tão longe ;D. Eu assisto _The vampire diaries_ (fã da Kath, Caroline, Damon e vampiros do mal, tipo os originais *Klaus!*), então eu ouvi sobre dopplegangers e pá! Só que não vai ser exatamente o que você pensa, no proximo capitulo eu insiro isso e quem sabe um dia você entenda. Eu nunca vi um na vida, nem sonhei, mas teve umamigo que afirmou ter me visto em uma praça, só que eu não estava lá O.o, tava em casa assistindo tv como uma perfeita anti social e psicopata que eu sou =B. A historia de Nessie está por vir e é bem cruel, penso que eu deveria começar a ser mais gentil com meus personegens... Quando vc falou "awesome" ganhou meu coração, me lembrou Chuck *-* (eu adoro a serie, então pode ignorar). Sabe que ue nunca pensei em Irina com a Megan Fox? Só queria que ela fosse uma demonia com tudo de malicioso e perveso que poderia ter dentro dela. Lemons de Bella e Edward? Eu realmente quero escrever! E espero que seja em breve, mas isso é muito relativo, mas você vê que é questão de tempo. Sabe, Jake vai ser umarevelação no proximo capitulo, talvez ele não seja tão estupido quanto pareca, no fim ele é só um cara cheio de hormonios que vira um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo. E tudo bem que você escreva demais, eu gosto e você pode ver que eu tenho o mesmo probleminha (vinte paginas nesse capitulo e o proximo é um big capitulo). Bom, eu nem te perguntei, qual foi suas impressões desse capitulo? Até a proxima!

**Samy Winkot: **Sam! Sua reação foi tão minha intenção =O. A menina para de me mimar quando diz que a fic é a sua favorita! Eu sei que a historia ta ficando boa e que agrada o pessoal, mas não chega a tanto (eu acho), um dia eu chego a esse posto, mas não acho que seja agora. Tipo, o aue para os mocinhos não ficarem juntos ta meio que acontecendo aqui, mas não dá maneira comum, eventualmente os dois vão mandar toda a razão pra aquele lugar e se jogar na cama, ou parede, ou chão... O que tiver mais perto. Mas ai entra a parada de sentimentos e isso é outra historia, sexo é sexo e os dois fariam sem remorço, agora vão encarar um compromisso? E vamos encarar um fato, de mocinhos eles não tem nada. É são impuro e promiscuo, e por alguma razão ninguem reclamou. Agora, eu percebo o quanto você gosta de pancadaria e é uma verdade, luta sempre fica melhor em uma imagem. Valew pela dica da beta, uma leitora se ofereceu no fim das contas =). Então, o capitulo despertou alguma curiosidade em você? O suficiente para mandar review, né *-*?

**Addle:** Que bom que adoro Ad! Esse capitulo nem ficou pequeno, né ;P? Quando eles se declararem, eu espero escrever isso de um jeito memoravel, eu até imagino a cena, mas isso será mais no futuro ;D, prometo tentar não demorar tanto, por que as coisas claramente não serão tão lentas pelo ritmo que a fic se encaminha. E ai? Gostou do capitulo? Bjim!

**Karen Salvatore Cullen**: Hey K! Então, eu tambem falo palavrão a toa, eu tento parar por que isso já me pos em cada situação :x. Então, comovocê deve ter percebido everybody é do mal aqui. Eles não se ajeitaram tão rapido assim, sobre o chove não molha, bom, talvez eu os faça ficar molhados *risadinha maliciosa*. A frustação sexual alheia é sempre otima! O ruim é quando é com a gente, ai não é nada legal. Se eu morrer nessa altura do campeonato, o pessoal daqui faz macumba e eu viro o novo "jesus" da vida e volto dos mortos ;D. Hey, tu gostou do capitulo? Até ;*

**Boneka Cullen:** É otimo saber que minha fica é boa assim, me sinto honrada por esta na sua lista FFF (fanfic favoritas fodas). Não seria uma má ideia colar os dois, mas ai eles teriam dificuldades e completar o kama suntra, quero dizer, olha aquelas posições lá! Ok, nem fui tarada, *respira fundo e apaga os pensamentos extra imundos da cabeça*. Bella aqui já é frustada sexualmente pra você ter noção da pureza da pessoal, daqui a pouco ela sobe pelas paredes e obriga o Edward a chama de largatixa hehehe, lá vou eu com meus pensamentos impuros! Obrigada pelos elogios ao capitulo passado, e me emocionei ao seu luto profundo pela Renné [?] ô.õ. Bjim, amore! Até B.

**nathaliatst:** Hello Nath! Eu sei como você se sente, eu tento não acompanhar as fics e eu até consigo! O meu problema mesmo são as series, eu ando praicamente roendo as unhas por The vampire diaries, Chuck, Nikita, Glee... E por ai vai, no momento me descabelo muito por TVD, eles andam se superando, e Chuck, que fez porra de uma pausa de duas semana ç.ç, mas, felizmente, não arranquei minhas unhas ainda. Eu sei que minha historia não é 'A MELHOR', por que tem umas fics que eu me descabelo muito, exemplo "My Sweet Boss", aquilo sim é um otimo historia *-*, mas eu me conformo com a minha historia sendo boa. Falando no assunto, o capitulo ta os conformes? Gostou, ou não ta lá essas coca cola toda? Bjim!

**Vypra:** Bom, sobre Renné eu dei uma explicada no capitulo, foi engraçado você pergunta já que eu já tinha escrito essa parte na época. As razões de Renné foram respondida resumidamente aqui, ela desistiu de tudo para proteger Bella, e por que a bichinha é tão importante? Isso só será respondido depois. E bruxas são fodonas sim, tem seus limites por serem humanas, mas fora isso... Bom, que achou do capitulo? Alguma parte memoravel? Até ;*

**Reszka:** Ufa! Ao menos o capitulo passado fez valer a pena a demora, por curiosidade, e esse capitulo? Que bom que são poucos erros de português, erra algum já é pessimo, mas é quase impossivel para mim não errar. Quando as coisas ficaram quentes? Não sei... *se faz de desentendida*talvez em breve, talvez não... *olha pro lado e assovia*. Gostou do capitulo =D? Ou foi pessimo D:? Até a proxima ;D

**Nathalia Anring: **Hey Nath!Que bom que o capitulo agradou! Você dizer o mesmo desse capitulo Ô.õ? Eu percebi que eles não tinham falado do encontro, então 1+1= 2. Eu quis colocar isso em Nessie, achei que seria divertido e algo mais do que normal na estranha mente da pessoal ali. Então... Ficou tudo nos conformes, certo? Até a proxima amore ;*

**Aninha Flavia:** Sim, segredos são revelados! E não se preocupe que apesar de Bella ser o personagem mais focado em esconder os segredinhos, todos os outros também tem seu passado. E a confusão foi um tanto proprosital a narração era direta de Bella, ela estava realmente desiorientada na hora, mas eu tentei parecer clara o suficiente. Então se tiver alguma duvida me pergunte, ok? Eu sempre tento misturar humor para descontrair o clima tenso, uma fique muito nesse ritmo chega a ficar cansativa. Quando pensei na Nessie pensei que ela tinha que er uma lingua afiada, ter uma certa infantilidade como disfarce. Afinal todos brincam por algum motivam, né? Não vai sobrar nada na historia, vai ser pior que Rose e Emmett, ou eu vou tentar, né =P? Quem atirou? Tinha que ser Charlie, sabe como é né? Mostrar o amor que circula pela familia Swan é sempre importante na fic ;D. Hey! Qual é sua opinião sobre o capitulo? Ta bom? Ao menos dá para o gasto? Até ;*

**Sophiatt:** So! Eu postei bonitinho e nem demorei tanto assim :x. Surpresa em quem deu o tiro em Nessie? Não precisa me aperriar, já tem tanta gente fazendo isso ASUHAUSHASU'. Bom o capitulo ta ai, não é nada pequeno e o proximo vai ser grande, realmente **grande**. Grandes emoções terá! E pode ver que esse abre portas para o proximo. Agora, reze para minha bete corrigi-lo rapidamente ;D. Até a proxima!

**SofiaCullen22:** Sofia, é muito bom saber que gostou do capitulo passado e que ele _valeu a pena_ *-*. Fiquei animada por ter gostado de Nessie, o jeito que a imaginei ficou divertido aos meus olhos, mas ela seu passado, todos têm! Falando em passado, nos proximos capitulos vamos descobrir alguns fatos interessantes sobre Eddy hehehe. Bjim e até a proxima ;D!

**Naat:** Naat! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, garota! Mas como assim eu complico as coisas com Bella =O? Eu tento descomplicar o maximo possivel (mentira), ela esconde coisas, mas todos escondem! No capitulo foi revelado o que aconteceu entre Renné e Bella, como tudo aconteceu e deixa a pista que Bella teve um parte suja no passado junto com Nessie. Devo dizer muito obrigada por virar minha beta *-*, mas você nem dizendo o que achou do capitulo no email ò.ó! Fiquei curiosa, você leu a primeira versão, essa foi reformada, como eu te disse que faria no fim das contas, acrescentei Edward falando italiano e retirei o penultimo P.O.V e valeu pelos elogios! E espero continuar continuar agradando, até a proxima ;*

**Bel Swan Evans Potter:** Ah brigada pelo elogios e pela review (elas sempre são bem vindas =B)! Rennesme é o par de Jake, e não importa que pareça que no livro possa ter sugerido alum tipo de indicio a pedofelia. Nessie tem um nome um tanto incomum (Bi-za-rro. Ninguem me mate, mas é o que eu acho!) por isso arranjei um jeito desse ser o nome que ela inventou para si mesma e seu verdadeiro nome é Vanessa, por que será que ela mudou *assovia e olha para o lado*? Nessie e Bella tiveram que se virar, e ela é filha de transformação, então tinha que ser assassina! A coisa de ladra, eu coloquei por que eu sempre gostei da profissão (eu não sei por que! Acho que tem seu charme huahsuah) e Nessie tinha que se virar junto com Bella quando elas se viram sozinhas e com habilidades fisicas anormais. Sente pegue a pipoca com chocolate e a coca ou fanta (tem gente que prefere) e se sente, por que a coisa pegando fogo virá em doses pequenas até explodir! Ok, exagerei (ou não) mas começará assim: bjim ali, apertos aqui, quando viu já foi! AUSHAUHSA' Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, bjus e até!

**gby00:** Sim, Nessie vai fazer isso lutará contra seus sentimentos, vai ser interessante escrever isso. Que bom que está gostando da dinamica Edward e Bella, eu me esforço e eu tentar acencer o fosforo sobre a gasolina neles ;D. Tem um motivo para os dons de Bella estarem em desevolvemento e por ela ser assim imune a todos. Assim ela tem o poder, mas pode ser derrotada, por que ela é uma demonio, não é tããão poderosa assim. Mas, tem razão, não tem ninguem como ela. Tipo, espere o proximo capitulo, você verá do que ela pode ser capaz e fazer sem hesitar hehehe. Bom, é isso, até a proxima ;*

**GiBrandon:** Eu gostei muito do filme e foi enquanto eu assistia que me veio a ideia da fic e tudo foi explodindo na minha cabeça e cá estamos =D. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do ritmo que está sendo escrito a historia. Espero que goste do novo capitulo que postei ;*

**BuddyLeeh:** Eu faço isso todo capitulo, eu paro na melhor parte, faz parte do meu plano maligno de conseguir reviews hihihihi. Ai fico toda animada por saber sua afeição pela historia *-*, eu sei que demoro para postar, mas eu tenho uma vida, então a coisa complica. Afinal é final de ano e eu preciso passar de ano, mas não sepreocupe que o proximo capitulo já foi para a correção *inspiração a mil, baby!* e eu vou te dizer, o capitulo é enorme. Tipo, trinta paginas e pra ser um capitulo de respeito. Ed e Bella tão a caminho de ficar juntos, já começamos com as bitocas, aqui a pouco eles chegam ao casamento ASUAHSUAHSUAH' e obrigada pelo elogio! Então, gostou do capitulo, eu achei ele muito digno, então se for critica seja delicada, ok? Até ;*

**E foi isso galera!**

**Então, eu to meio que sem tempo para olhar a lista dos favoritos e dos alertas. Então decidi que quando eu puder, colocarei os nomes aqui, mas não acho que vai ser tão rapido. Talvez na proxima :x, sinto muito por não poder colocar os nomes para agrader. Por isso, em suma, eu quero dizer muito abrigada pelos favoritadas e alertas, pessoal! É um sinal que mesmo não comentando aqui, mostra que vcê, leitor, gosta da historia e isso significa muito para mim.**

**O proximo capitulo é muito especial gente *-*, é capitulo master! Big! Ultra! Ok, chega de encher a bola do capitulo, vai que ele é uma porcaria? Ai o pessoal joga um monte de tomate e ovo podre em mim e isso não é legal! Já me basta o cheiro de cabelo queimado que vem do cabelo da minha irmã e sua escova inteligente :s!**

**Eu sei que meu maior erro é falar que o capitulo ta pronto, mas ele não está, ele foi mandado para a correção, ai eu vou relelo e reforma a versão final, tem algumas coisas que eu coloco e ouras que eu tiro, entende? Não? O problema não é meu, sorry.**

**Agradeço a você, leitor, por sua coragem e perseverança ler até aqui *revêrencia de ballet***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: Para um grande capitulo, uma review igualmente grande ;D. Fiquem chupando dedo, amores!**

**_[...]_ _Fui andando em alerta, eu tinha que pular pela outra janela, era o lugar onde esta livre de vigia, um ponto fraco no escudo. Esses vampiros são um tanto arrogantes._**

**_ Eu ia abrir a porta quarto quando uma mão segura meu pulso._**

**_ -Bella. – Alice me olhava com a testa franzida, isolei o som ao redor dela imediatamente. – O que você está fazendo? Não consigo ver... – Alice se interrompeu quanto enfiei a faca, que ela havia me dado na luta, em seu estomago__.__ [...]_**

_**[...] -Humanos? – Franzi o cenho. – Me deixe ver isso. – Eu a empurre de leve e dei uma boa olhada nos caras. – São da talamaska. – Falei irritado. Aqueles batardos filho de uma quenga... - Arsch mit Ohren*. – Murmurei irritado, ela se me olhou por cima do ombro com as sobrancelhas franzidas.**_

_**-Que merda você falou?**_

_**-A Srta. Eu sei tudo não sabe alemão? [...]**_

**_[...]-Eu vou matá-la. – Prometi quando ela estava na varanda pronta para pular. Ela parou ao me ouvir._**

**_ Ela me olhou divertida por cima do ombro e riu._**

**_ Riu! E foi um riso sincero, não sarcástico ou irônico. [...]_**

**_[...] -Você não sabe o que está fazendo. – Carlisle tinha motivos para se preocupar, com Bella lá fora, ninguém poderia achá-la. Há não ser que ela quisesse. – Pode fazer com que os lobisomens perderem o controle e tudo se torne visível aos humanos._**

**_ -A questão é: Eu não me importo, Carlisle. – Ela falou em tom frio, olhei ao redor de sobrancelha erguida. Quem diria? A garota pode ser um iceberg ambulante, ou fingir ser um. [...]_**

**_[...] Quem visse pareceria um casal se comunicando pelo olhar, prestes a se beijar, e essas coisas. Mas eu sabia que Bella estava com a mente aberta para Edward mostrando as lembranças de alguns dias atrás._**

**_ O que me lembra..._**

**_ -Edward, eu nunca entendi uma coisa, eu não me lembro de ninguém espiando. – Falei me fazendo de confusa, Bella piscou os olhos e se virou para mim sem expressão.[...]_**


	20. Onde Isabella Swan é capaz de tudo

**Capitulo 20**

**Bella P.O.V**

**-**Cacete, Bella! Concentre-se. – Jake exclamou nervoso. Pisquei confusa.

-Hã?

-Você me deixou ataca-la. – Jake acusou infantilmente.

-Não, você me atacou e eu não consegui parar. – Respondi revirando os olhos, ele estava à meia hora reclamando que o deixei vencer.

Eu não estava concentrada, por isso ele ganhou por próprio mérito. Agora, tenta enfiar isso na cabeça oca de Jacob?

O motivo da minha desconcentração era Nessie, que _ainda _não tinha dado sinal de vida.

-Jake, tia Bella perdeu. – Peter exclamou – E você é quem sempre perde! Não é legal?

-Viu? Até ele já entendeu que ganhar é uma coisa legal. – Falei cansada.

-Isso não pode estar certo!

Rosnei furiosa e, com um movimento rápido, passei por baixo do braço dele, chutei seu joelho e o segurei pelos cabelos.

-Eu ganhei agora, porque você foi pego **desprevenido**. Foi isso que aconteceu comigo, por isso é perfeitamente natural que você tenha ganhado. – Empurrei seu rosto para o chão enquanto Layla batia palmas animadamente.

-Ok, você tem um ponto. – Jake disse com a voz abafada.

-Quando você estiver lutando de verdade, um momento de distração, apenas uma fração de segundos pode decidir se você vai estar morto ou não. – Disse rondando o corpo de Jake. Estávamos lutando à mais de três horas. Billy veio ao meu quarto, por ordem de Charlie, me pedindo para treinar com Jake, pois isso manteria a forma de ambos.

-Bella, que tal encerrar? - Ele perguntou lá do chão.

-Que tal encerrar quando você estiver com uma hemorragia interna? – Retruquei sarcástica.

-Isso aê Bella! – Jared falou no canto da sala. A sala de treinamento estava sendo usada por todos os membros. Transfiguradores, humanos, bruxas (sim, elas lutam também, essa vida pede por isso), nephilim, selkie, aswang, e, claro, os caçadores que olhavam tudo e todos desconfiadamente.

Eu realmente fiquei um tanto confusa com a quantidade de criaturas que me falaram, então pedi uma descrição para Jake. Nephilim são filhos de humanos e _anjos_, eles são como uma ponte entre nosso mundo e o outro, o que chamamos de sacerdote, ou médium. Selkie são bem atrativos, eles viram focas ou algo assim, de qualquer maneira contam como números e podem viajar pelo oceano. Por ultimo os mais sinistros são os Aswang, são um cruzamento de vampiro e bruxa, são canibais, viram um cachorro ou um javali, e são na maioria mulheres.

É claro que tem várias outras criaturas das quais eu nunca ouvi falar na vida por toda a propriedade, mas essas são as que estão treinando por perto no momento.

-Acabou o turno. – Sam exclamou. Sim, todo mundo ali tinha um horário, até mesmo eu. Não que eu reclamasse, estava ficando cansada mesmo.

-Bom, eu vou tomar banho. – Falei para Jake.

-Tia. – Layla veio na minha direção. – Nessie quer falar com você.

-Como? – Jake se inclinou interessado, apenas o ignorei.

-Como sabe disso?

-Acabei de vê. – Ela abaixou os olhos – Ela ta brava. – Franziu o cenho.

-Eu tenho que ir atender. Vamos? – Peguei os dois pelas mãos. Desde que acordei com os dois em cima de mim hoje de manhã, eles não saem da minha vista. Crianças podem ser os bons torturadores às vezes.

-Espera Bella! Bella? – Virei-me impaciente para Jake. – Nessie não me tratou muito bem ontem...

-Sim? – Perguntei indiferente. Hesitando um pouco, ele recomeçou a falar.

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas...

-Jake, eu sei da impressão. Ela não quer ser nada além de amigo.

-Sério? – Ele parecia incrédulo.

-Bom, talvez _amiga colorido_ se você caprichar no charme, hã? – Comentei maldosamente. – Mas Nessie é como eu e, acredite em mim, nós... – Parei tentando achar as palavras – Só não somos tão delicadas como parecemos. – Falei dando um sorriso amarelo. – Agora, com sua licença! Vamos logo. – Me virei para os dois, que me olhavam animados.

Apressei-me para as escadas com os dois, e consegui chegar ao quarto rapidamente. Assim que isolei todo o local me virei para os dois.

-O que viram? – Perguntei ansiosa.

-Nessie com uma arma. – Peter respondeu, então seus os olhos brilharam – Ela lutando e um monte de homens com armas também, tinha duas mulheres, e elas eram muito legais com o chicote. – Em resumo muita violência! Homens sempre gostam disso.

-Gente má. – Layla acenou com a cabeça. – Alegria!

-Estavam alegres? – Perguntei confusa.

-Não, eles não, eles tavam furiosos. Nessie tava alegre! – Layla explicou como se eu fosse boba. Eu até ia responder algo para não sair por baixo, mas meu celular começou a vibrar.

-Mama! Que demora! Credo! – Nessie exclamou quando atendi.

-Onde você está? E por que as crianças previram você brigando?

-Já viram isso? Eles são bons... – Ela refletiu.

-Nessie... – Falei em tom perigoso.

-Ok. Eu descobri que ele está negociando para ter mais aliados nisso tudo.

-Continue...

-Tem um bando de seguranças armados até os dentes.

-Como achou esse lugar?

-O cheiro é de arma é forte demais para não chamar a atenção. Além do mais, aquele endereço rastreado era de um bar, foi só fazer charme que me contaram. – Ela respondeu prontamente.

-Então?

-Eu estou em cima de um prédio com um binóculo no momento, mas eu vou entrar e ver o que estão aprontando.

-Nessie, você não...

-É minha deixa, tchau! – Ela exclamou rapidamente e desligou na minha cara. Controlei o impulso de esmagar o celular com mão.

-Droga! - Tentei discar novamente nos primos minutos, mas só cai na caixa postal. Suspirei resignada, Nessie era pior que um pitbull para ser controlada!

-Tia! – Layla repentinamente começou a chorar. Olhei-a confusa e a segurei quando ela se jogou em mim.

-O que foi?

-Doi.

-Hã? – A olhei preocupada, não havia percebido que passava mal.

-Nessie ta em perigo tia. – Peter falou com o rosto mortalmente pálido.

Não foi difícil deduzir pelo rosto das duas crianças que Nessie seria pega e torturada. Edward me disse que Layla sentia suas visões, já Peter as via mais claramente, então minha conclusão tinha lógica.

-Calma. – Consolei a garota que se agarrava à minha blusa. – Eu tenho que ir lá. – Falei para mim mesma determinadamente. – Vocês querem me ajudar a evitar a dor de Nessie? – Foi à melhor forma que eu achei para perguntar.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça.

-Bom, eu tenho um plano. – Falei enquanto os dois se aproximavam. Eu tinha concluido produzir metade do plano para Alice não ver nada.

-_Por favor, Jake!_ – Layla exclamou ansiosa.

Estava no quarto, pegando tudo o que precisava para ir até Nessie. Eu poderia contar há todos e mandar uma equipe o mais rápido possível. Mas havia um porém. Se uma equipe de vampiros, lobos, transfiguradores e etc, aparecessem lá, eles perceberiam que Nessie não é qualquer uma.

E isso só resulta em uma coisa: Morte. Pode não ser imediata, mas iria por esse fim.

Eu sabia que era arriscado e que não poderia mostrar meu rosto, devia ser rápida a esse ponto e levaria Jake comigo. Dessa forma Alice não poderia ver o que iríamos fazer, as crianças iriam também iriam conosco, mas eu os deixaria na igreja da cidade. O padre de lá é muito simpático e era amigo de Charlie. Ou seja, logo meu pai saberia a localização dos dois.

-_Ok, galerinha, eu vou levar vocês para um passeio na propriedade._ – Segundos depois eles estavam dentro do carro.

Sai do quarto com a mochila nas costas e olhei para os lados. Com meu escudo, percebi que havia apenas dois vampiros no andar de baixo. Respirei fundo e isolei tudo ao meu redor. Não poderiam ouvir nada, nem meus passos e nem meu coração batendo.

Fui andando em alerta. Tinha que pular pela outra janela, era o lugar onde esta livre de vigia, um ponto fraco no segurança. Esses vampiros são um tanto arrogantes.

Eu ia abrir a porta quarto quando uma mão segurou meu pulso.

-Bella. – Alice me olhava com a testa franzida, isolei o som ao redor dela imediatamente. – O que você está fazendo? Não consigo ver... – Ela se calou quando enfiei a faca, que ela havia me dado na luta, em seu estomago.

-Me desculpe, mas é minha filha. - Sussurrei.

Alice arregalou os olhos para mim, então puxei a faca e a empurrei com força na cama. Ela me olhava com um pouco de dor. O ferimento já começava a cicatrizar, tinha um minuto no maximo.

-Até. – Falei e pulei a janela.

Obviamente isolei Alice no quarto em todos os sentidos. Ela não poderia sair no momento, e nem gritar, e muito menos pedir socorro mentalmente. É... _Talvez _eu tenha um dom perigoso.

Sai correndo e só parei no meio da floresta, abri meus sentidos tentando encontrar o carro, então um cheiro me bateu na hora. O perfume que coloquei nos dois é inconfundível. Na minha velocidade máxima me aproximei da trilha e encontrei Jake encostado no capô.

-Mas tem uma aranha, Jake! – Layla exclamou chorosa. Essa menina vai ser uma mulher e tanto quando crescer, nunca vi mentir tão na cara de pau.

Agora era o momento difícil, eu ainda mantinha Alice presa há algumas centenas de metros e com algum esforço conseguiria por mais algum tempo. Nesse instante eu estava criando outro escudo ao meu redor para ninguém ouvir a conversa com Jake. Já vi que terei que fazer uma boquinha, ando gastando muito minha energia.

-Hey Jake! – Cumprimentei com um sorriso falso, enquanto abria a porta do motorista.

-Bella! Que merda você...? – Eu não tinha tempo ladainha então o cortei com um resumo rápido.

-Nessie está em perigo, vai ser pega e torturada por um bando de capangas de lobisomens. - Eu sabia que Nessie era o ponto fraco dele.

-Tia Bella... – Peter disse em tom baixo cortando alguma provavel exclamação de Jake. – Ela não vai ser torturada. – Franzi o cenho para ele. – Um cara mal vai bater nela, depois rasgar a roupa dela e... – Ele parou olhando para baixo, Layla soltou um soluço.

Agora eu fiquei arrepiada de... De... _Medo_. E eu não sou das que tem medo pelos outros.

-ENTRA LOGO BELLA! – Jake exclamou se jogando no lado do passageiro. Joguei minha mochila lá dentro e pulei no carro, então acelerei no máximo.

-Pegue isso. – Com um movimento, dei meu celular a ele.

-O que quer fazer?

-Ligue para a operadora e diga que sua namorada perdeu o celular, a senha é "Disney".

-A senha _é o que?_

-Não pergunte! Faça! É para localizar Nessie através do celular.

-Ok... – Jake suspirou e ligou. – Sim, minha namorada perdeu o celular, nome completo?

-Rennesme Carlie Swan. – Respondi olhando para o retrovisor. – Tudo bem com vocês? – Perguntei para os dois. As crianças acenaram com a cabeça. - Vai tudo ficar bem, confiam em mim?

-Confio. – Layla murmurou com um beicinho de cortar o coração. Foco Bella, depois você vira uma manteiga derretida.

-KBJ88540 – Falei antes que Jake perguntasse o código.

-KBJ88540 – Ele repetiu – Disney... Eu sei... Obrigado... –Jake se virou e deu o endereço. Vi a entrada para fora da propriedade e forcei minha mente, o portão se arrebentou segundos antes de nos aproximarmos.

-Wow! – Jake murmurou um tanto chocado.

Então, eu retirei o escudo de Alice e fiz uma coisa louca, eu cobri a propriedade inteira. Ninguém sai e ninguém entra, eu sentia todos e estavam se movimentando rapidamente, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo...

-Eles vão atrás de nós depois dessa. – Jake falou mal humorado.

-Não vão, ninguém vai sair de lá. Mas já sabem da minha fuga. – Falei acelerando mais ainda o carro. – Crianças, eu vou deixar vocês na igreja com o padre Robert. Vocês vão ficar bem com ele, certo?

-Tio Charlie vai pegar a gente. – Peter falou olhando para o nada.

-Que horas? – Jake perguntou.

-Eles não sabem ver as horas, Jake! Peter, vai ser depois do almoço?

-Do jantar. – Ele respondeu.

-Isso fica cada vez melhor. – Murmurei. A essa altura já entravamos na cidade. – Eu sei que é crueldade minha, mas vocês poderiam falar que horas Nessie vai ser ... pega? – As duas crianças me olharam confusas. Suspirei impaciente. – Vai ser de noite ou de dia?

-Noite. Eles a pegaram depois do almoço. - Peter respondeu olhando para o teto.

-Como sabe disso? – Jake perguntou franzido o cenho.

-Ela enfiou a cara de um deles na macarronada. – Peter respondeu ainda olhando para o nada, talvez ele consiga controlar seu dom.

-É engaçado. – Layla falou dando uma risadinha, pelo menos ela não está visualizando a dor de Nessie com uma tentativa de estupro. O trauma psicologico que Nessie pode passar para Layla é tão forte que eu não sei se a criança aguentaria.

-Parece ser a cara de Nessie. – Eu disse e virei o volante com força, fazendo o carro parar em paralelo a entrada da igreja. Olhei o relógio, tínhamos meia hora no máximo. – Ok... Jake pegue minha mochila. Crianças para dentro da igreja, agora!

-O que vai fazer? – Jake perguntou enquanto caminhávamos rapidamente para a igreja.

-Chegar na nossa velocidade normal. É o jeito mais rápido. – Falei subindo as escadas. – Fique aqui, vou deixar as crianças com o padre.

-Eu vou para a floresta te esperar. – Acenei com a cabeça e me virei para a igreja com as crianças. Era quase hora do almoço e o dia já prometia.

**Jake P.O.V**

Ok... Respire fundo. Bella e eu estamos na frente de uma fabrica ou algo assim (eu não me importo!). E eu estou fazendo algo que nunca fiz na vida:

Desobedecer aos Volturis.

A ordem era clara, aconteça o que acontecer mantenha Bella e as crianças na propriedade. O que eu fiz?

EU OS TIREI DA PROPRIEDADE!

Calma, Jake! Não entra em pânico! NÃO ENTRA EM PÂNICO!

Mas quando Peter disse naquela voz morta dele que Nessie ia ser estuprada hoje à noite, eu simplesmente deixei meu lado emocional entrar em ação. E agora estou aqui, com uma Bella que eu não conhecia, ela estava certo não posso me deixar levar pelas emoções em situações de risco.

Cara, eu sabia que ela tinha entendia alguma coisa sobre armas, mas pensei que fosse algo amador. Um amador bom, é claro, com aqueles sentidos ampliados até Seth seria ótimo e ele pessimo. Mas ela está manejando tudo como profissional, como fizesse isso há anos.

Talvez seja a coisa do veneno de demônio no corpo. Sabe como é, né? Feita para matar.

-Jake! – Ela sussurrou raivosa. – Se concentre! Se não tirarmos Nessie daqui agora, haverá conseqüências para **ela**. – Ela me olhou significativamente.

-Ok.

-Ok? – Ela rosnou, wow! Alerta de TPM! – Olha aqui seu projeto de gigante estúpido! Eu arruinei a vida daquela garota, sabia? Eu devo muito a ela por conta disso, então pegue uma arma e faça o que faz no treinamento.

-Levar uma surra? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho. Sem pânico, sem pânico, sem... OUT! Ela me bateu!

-Atire. – Ela se virou, e depois se voltou para mim novamente. – E atire para matar. Todos tem corações humanos.

-Humanos? – Franzi o cenho. – Me deixe ver isso. – Eu a empurre de leve e dei uma boa olhada nos caras. – São da talamaska. – Falei irritado. Aqueles bastardos, filhos de uma quenga... - Arsch mit Ohren*. – Murmurei irritado, ela se me olhou por cima do ombro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Que merda você falou?

-A _Srta. Eu sei tudo_ não sabe alemão?

-Eu não prendi a língua, imbecil. Agora, quem são eles? – Bella falou grossamente.

-Talamaska são caçadores de relíquias, eles roubam o conhecimento para eles, são totalmente humanos e agora estão trabalhando com os lobisomens. – Falei analisando os homens e suas armas, que eram muitas.

-Com sabe que estão do lado dos lobisomens?- Ela perguntou.

-Vampiros mantêm muitos bens místicos escondidos, ou seja, os impede de ter algumas coisas.

-Como o que, por exemplo?

-Entrar nos triângulo das bermudas. Os Volturis sabem como desfazer a magia que esta ali. – Eu respondi e Bella me olhou incrédula. – O que? Acredita que as pessoas desaparecem sem motivo? Poupe-me.

Ouvimos um estrondo forte lá em cima, e então os caras na frente se entreolharam e entraram.

-Nossa deixa. – Bella falou. – Mate todos.

-Eles podem ter informações.

-Os guardas? Eu não acho, os que estão lá dentro pousando de grandes chefões, esses sim sabem. – Ela respondeu destravando a arma, então levantou o punho e atirou duas vezes, ainda bem que tínhamos um supressor. – Vamos.

Nos aproximamos, os dois estavam com a bala na cabeça. Sinistro! Achei que Bella fosse uma caipira sabichona que teve o azar de ser encontrada por um demônio. Agora percebo que tem mais coisa no meio desse resumo.

-Só eles protegendo aqui? – Bella perguntou a si mesma.

-Não seja inocente, Bella. – Então levantei meu rifle e disparei nos que estavam saindo do carro.

-Pare, imbecil! – Ela falou abaixando minha arma com força.

-O que? - Perguntei na defensiva.

Nesse instante começou a cair uma chuva de balas na gente. Por sorte Bella levantou seu escudo, aquilo era bem útil.

-Por isso! Primeira regra: Quando for invadir um lugar cujo numero é superior ao seu, seja silencioso!

-Como se você tivesse feito isso antes. – Respondi irônico, enquanto ela agarrava meu braço e entravamos no prédio.

-Eu nunca fiz, mas sou esperta o suficiente para saber que o fator surpresa é uma grande vantagem, cabeça oca. – Ela cuspiu, então levantou duas armas – Agora é por sua conta, vá atrás de Nessie, eu os distraio.

Acenei com a cabeça e me esgueirei à procura do centro do meu mundo. Sabe, eu não sou tão burro quanto pensam, saquei que ela não quer nada comigo. Mas quando se ama alguém não se luta por ela?

A impressão só é um dom que nos mostra a pessoa certa, e por mais que Nessie recuse isso, nada vai mudar o fato de que eu estou apaixonado.

Nem mesmo um "não" me impedirá.

O problema é mostrar a ela que a paixão é recíproca, porque eu bem vi os olhares dela para mim. E devo dizer que nunca me senti tanto como um pedaço de carne na vida. Um pedaço de carne bem suculento permita-me dizer.

Atirei nos três homens que vieram na minha direção.

-Onde pensa que vai princesinha? – Eu ouvi atrás de uma porta.

Ouvi algo se quebrando e então o som de um tapa.

– SUA VADIA!

Não pensei duas vezes e arrombei a porta com o pé, haviam dez homens na sala. Um segurava Nessie com os braços presos nas costas, que tinha a boca suja de sangue. Imediatamente eu soube que ali não tinham só humanos, mas lobisomens. A força sobrenatural deles era capaz de confrontar até um vampiro, imagine um simples demônio?

Eu soltei um grito e descarreguei a arma em geral. O homem que estava de frente para Nessie me olhou raivoso e rosnou, então começou a virar um lobisomem. Levantei a arma e atirei na cabeça do lobisomem que segurava **minha** Nessie, quer dizer, hum... Foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer.

-Tiro legal. – Ela comentou enquanto olhava para o homem morto. Suas sobrancelhas estavam bem arqueadas, e percebi que ela ficava linda com uma cara incrédula. Um rosnado forte me tirou dos pensamentos românticos em relação à ruiva. – O lobo ali já não é tão legal. - Apontou para o lobisomem que se transfomrava.

Enfiei a mão no bolso e peguei meu sagrado canivete de _prata_. A arma já estava sem bala, já que descareguei em todos.

-Nessie, saia daqui, ok? – Falei e ela apareceu ao meu lado. A fera rosnava ameaçadora para nós, demos um passo para trás e ouvimos outro rosnado. Yeah! Havia **dois** lobisomens atrás de nós. – Pensando melhor...

Avaliando a situação deu para perceber que eu não escaparia daqui, não quando eu tinha uma apenas uma faca de prata. E um contra três é covardia. Eu odiava pensar nisso, mas teria que contar com a ajuda de Nessie.

-Ness...

-Hum? – Ela murmurou sem me olhar.

-Pega! – Exclamei jogando o canivete no ar e me transformando. Ouvi a exclamação de Nessie quando saltei para trás entrando numa briga de dois contra um.

Mordi o pescoço de um e, sem largar, dei um coice no focinho do outro. Mordi o mais forte que pude e arremessei um lobo contra o outro, porém fizeram um corte no meu ombro que deixou em carne viva.

Encarei os dois lobos que andavam em minha direção. Ouvi um grito na sala onde Nessie supostamente lutava e me distrai por um instante.

Foi o suficiente.

O lobisomem pulou com tudo em cima de mim, e demos umas hã... mordidas no focinho do outro (eu sei que não pega bem ficar focinhando o lobo alhei, mas é a maneira que lutamos.). O outro lobisomem resolveu se juntar a brincadeira "mordam o Jake". Foi nesse momento que pensei no que deixaria para Nessie no meu testamento.

Então, de repente, surgiu um canivete, que foi fincado no pescoço de um dos lobisomens. Pude ver Nessie empurrar o corpo dele enquanto mais uma faca chegava voando e o acertava também.

Bella.

Santa Bella! Ou melhor _demoniaca _Bella!

-Nessie. – Ela exclamou, mas não pode falar mais nada, pois o lobisomem que restava na sala uivou.

Aquilo foi poderoso, cara.

A tradução daquilo para nós foi: Fudeu!

Por que em resposta se ouviram vários outro uivos. Vários **mesmo**.

-Merda... – Bella murmurou chegando perto de nós. – Vamos, agora!

Virei humano naquele instante e saímos correndo. Não foi muito confortável correr nu de um bando de lobisomens. Mas posso dizer que quase entendo a sensação de liberdade dos nudistas.

Nós entramos em uma espécie de deposito e nos escondemos atrás das caixas.

-Não vão conseguir nos achar pelo barulho. – Bella disse se agachando e abrindo a mochila. Ela me jogou uma bermuda e tirou mais armas de lá. Me pergunto a onde ela conseguiu tantas armas. – Eles têm um bom deposito de armas, mas prata é algo um pouco difícil de achar aqui. Tem pouca coisa, mas as outras balas ainda ferem.

-Não ferem, não. – Respondi e as duas me olharam atentas. – Prata é a única coisa que consegue perfurar o casaco de pêlos deles.

-Nada mais?

-Quando estão na forma humana podem atingi-los com outros metais.

Bella olhou ao redor.

-E eletrocutá-los? – Ela perguntou olhando para o teto. Havia correntes ali.

-Os deixaria desacordados.

-Não vai conseguir mama. – Nessie falou. – Seu escudo vai acabar nos eletrocutando também.

Bella suspirou exasperada.

-Saiam daqui, eu os distraio. – Ela apontou para a janela.

-Mãe. – Nessie chamou preocupada.

-Jake, tire-a daqui. – Bella nem ao menos nos olhou, agarrei os braços de Nessie e há arrastei um pouco contragosto. Também não gostava da idéia de deixá-la sozinha.

-Sorte. – Murmurei a ela, que acenou com a cabeça.

Nessie e eu pulamos a janela e saímos correndo para a floresta, não sem antes matar alguns humanos que se concentravam lá dentro. Confesso que realmente fiquei preocupado com Bella, aquilo era barra pesada.

Estávamos ambos na forma humana correndo a toda velocidade. De repente, Nessie se virou. Foi tão brusco que seus pés se afundaram no chão, parei ao seu lado a olhando confuso.

Me concentrei nos sons ao redor e ouvi um carro parando na estrada que havia por perto. Comecei a sentir uma dor de cabeça horrível, tudo ficou desfocado, me sentia sendo jogado para todos os lados e então só havia escuridão.

**Edward P.O.V**

-Alice, o que está dizendo? – Eu a olhava incredulamente. Depois de conseguir tirar Selene da armação dos Romenos, cheguei em casa. O que encontro? Um portão arrombado, todos os pensamentos confusos sobre a propriedade ter sido invadida, ou algo assim. E ninguem ter conseguido sair até agora pouco quando voltei.

Agora, Alice vem me dizer que Bella, isso mesmo **Bella**, a esfaqueou, jogou dentro do quarto e a manteve lá até sair da propriedade. O pior é que é verdade, a imagem de Bella esfaqueando Alice com tudo e empurrando no quarto era bem nítida na mente de Alice.

- E as crianças sumiram com Jake. – Alice acrescentou – Obviamente tem ligação.

-Vamos olhar no quarto, deve haver alguma pista do que... – Eu parei de falar quando entrei no quarto.

Na minha frente se encontrava a...

-Oi, gente. – Bella falou sonolenta. – Que foi? – Ela franziu o cenho ao ver nossos olhares.

-Você me esfaqueou! – Alice entrou no quarto olhando-a incrédula.

-Desculpe, o que? – Bella perguntou confusa. Ela usava roupas normais dela, parecia ter caído na cama e dormido nas ultimas horas.

-Você... – Alice parou de falar, encarando-a desconfiada. _O que está acontecendo? _Ela pensou.

-Bella, o que fez hoje? – Perguntei e a mesma me encarou por alguns segundos, então deu um sorriso pequeno.

-Bom, fui acordada pelos "pestinhas videntes", treinei com Jake durante boa parte da manhã, voltei para o quarto tomei banho e dormi até agora. Nada de especial. – Ela falou dando de ombros.

Me virei para Alice.

-Ilusão? – Perguntei a mim mesmo.

-Talvez, mas... – _A casa foi invadida, talvez alguém tenha se passado por Bella e tenha seqüestrado as crianças com Jake._

Acenei com a cabeça.

_Fique com ela um pouco. _Alice falou olhando para Bella. _Talvez tenham provocado o sono dela. De qualquer maneira deve haver algo que ela não percebeu. Cuidarei do resto com os outros._

Eu ia protestar, mas Alice apenas sorriu e se virou para Bella que nos observava atentamente.

-Foi alarme falso, desculpe pela acusação. – Alice disse docemente.

-Tudo bem, ainda estou grogue o suficiente para ignorar isso. – Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Olhei-a atentamente, havia algo diferente nela, só não sabia o que. Bella seguiu Alice com os olhos, enquanto a mesma seguia intrigada para a porta. – O que andou aprontando? – Ela perguntou se levantando da cama.

-Nada demais. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, então deu ombros.

-Por que vocês...? – Eu a cortei.

-Vou tomar banho.

-Edward, você não pode entrar no quarto com uma Alice afirmando que eu a esfaqueei e me deixar sem explicação. – Ela exclamou enquanto eu fechava a porta do banheiro.

-Sim, eu posso. – Falei lá de dentro.

Enquanto tomava banho observava os pensamentos ao redor. Carmem havia chegado de seu encontro secreto com Eleazar; Jasper e Rose discutiam a proteção para a chegada dos Volturis amanhã e Alice informava Carlisle e Charlie sobre os últimos acontecimentos. O resto tentava localizar as crianças e Jake.

Assim que sai do banheiro Bella se virou para mim. Ela estava na frente de seu notebook e parecia ter sido pega fazendo algo.

-O que tanto faz no notebook? – Perguntei indiferente, enquanto ia para o closet.

-O de sempre, checando os emails, olhando as noticias, enrolando na internet. – Ela respondeu enquanto digitava.

-Algo interessante?

-Nada. – Ela respondeu curtamente, parando de digitar. – Então, eu ouvi algo sobre os Volturis, e percebi que não sei nada sobre eles.

-Bom, são três lideres: Marcus, Aro e Caius. Caso aja indecisão quem dá a palavra final é Marcus, pois é o mais velho, por isso não se engane com a pose de Aro. Ele sempre foi o mais diplomático.

-E o tal Caius? – Ela perguntou se apoiando na mesa.

-Ele é ótimo nas maldades do clã, é o único casado dos três. – Ela franziu o cenho, então se aproximou de mim enquanto eu colocava uma camisa.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta intima? – Ela perguntou olhando para minha camisa em vez de mim.

-Claro. – Dei de ombros.

-Você já foi noivo... Sei que foi no começo do século passado com uma tal de Tanya. – Estranhei o fato de ela saber o nome da minha ex-noiva. Talvez Rose tenha lhe falado. – Teve alguma outra? – Perguntou.

Parei de abotoar minha camisa e a olhei com atenção.

-Teve varias outras. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela me encarou por baixo dos cílios.

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Então começou a abotoar minha camisa como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Eu não quero ser pega pela língua afiada de algum vampiro.

Suspirei, ela tinha um ponto, mas havia algo ali. A curiosidade repentina em relação a mim era realmente uma novidade.

-Teve sim. O nome dela era Marie. Ela foi a primeira com quem me relacionei, tivemos algum tempo de luxuria, então ela foi embora. Essa foi a única que realmente marcou antes de Tanya. – Respondi um pouco a contragosto. Ela me encarou com os olhos um tanto arregalados.

-E depois?

-Ninguém até você.

-Até mim. – Ela repetiu e eu acenei com a cabeça. Bella me deu um sorriso e se virou saindo do closet, mas antes de atravessar a porta, ela parou e perguntou de costas para mim:

-Você a amou? – Fiquei um longo tempo em silencio.

-Sim, mas é um sentimento esquecido.

-Bom saber.

-Que eu amei outra? – Perguntei irônico.

-Que você teve sentimentos. – Ela me olhou por cima dos ombros. – E Tanya?

Estreitei os olhos para ela.

-Não, era algo mais carnal. – Respondi lentamente. – Por que as perguntas?

-Os Volturis estão vindo, não é mesmo? Não quero passar por momentos realmente desagradáveis. – Ela deu de ombros e foi para o quarto, a segui logo em seguida.

-Mudando de assunto... – Comecei e Bella me encarou curiosa, estava sentada na mesa do notebook agora. Havia algo nela que eu estava deixando escapar. –... Onde foi Nessie?

Bella espremeu os lábios enquanto me encarava, ela se levantou da mesa que estava sentada e andou pelo quarto.

-Como dizer isso de uma forma delicada? – Ela perguntou a si mesma, então se virou para mim com um sorriso divertido. – Não é da sua conta.

-Cadê a confiança? – Perguntei irônico, ela parou na minha frente.

-É uma excelente pergunta, Edward. Já que você também não me respondeu o que foi fazer ontem a noite. – Ela retrucou dando um sorriso de canto vitorioso.

-Existem coisas que eu não posso falar. – Disse me aproximando do seu rosto, eu tinha uma idéia da onde isso ia parar.

-O mesmo vale para mim. – Ela rebateu, então encarou meus lábios e me beijou.

Infelizmente Bella não havia me privado mentalmente, ou seja ouvia tudo perfeitamente lá embaixo, mas tentei ignorar enquanto a escorava na parede. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas e eu fui alisado lá atrás, não pude deixar por menos e agarrei suas nádegas, a erguendo na minha altura.

_-Alô? – _Alice atendeu. Isso era realmente incomodo!

_-Alice, preciso da sua ajuda, __**agora**__. _– Ouvi Bella falar do outro lado da ligação.

_-Bella? _– Franzi o cenho durante o beijo, enquanto prestava atenção na conversa pela mente de Alice. –_ Onde você está?_ – Alice virou o rosto e encarou a escada assustada.

-_Estou com Jake, em Seattle. Sei que não devia ter feito aquilo com você, mas eu tive meus motivos._ – Alice pensou que aquilo só podia ser armação, então resolveu testar.

_-Bella, Edward passou a manhã inteira te procurando!_

_-Me procurando? Do que está falando? Ele nem estava ai essa manhã. – Ai meu Deus! _Alice pensou.

Rose, que ouvia tudo, encarou Alice chocada, mas eu não prestei atenção no que veio a seguir. Estava um tanto ocupado com minha língua enfiada na boca da suposta "Bella".

Quebrei o beijo e ela me olhou ofegante e sorridente. Agora eu sabia que aquilo era puramente falso. Agarrei-a pelo pescoço e a prendi na parede.

-Edward. – Ela falou sufocadamente.

-Não tente me enganar, quem é você? – Ela me olhou por alguns segundos com a expressão preocupada.

-Está me machucando. – Ela falou segurando minha mão.

-**É pra machucar**. Quem é você? – Perguntei mantendo meu aperto.

_-Ah merda! Eu tenho que ir, agora! Falarei com você de... – _Se ouviu um rosnado ao fundo e a ligação de Bella encerrou.

-Diga! - Bati sua cabeça na parede, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com algo parecido com dor.

-Edward, por favor... – Rosnei raivoso com seu teatro e a joguei na cama. Ela rolou até cair no chão. Quando se levantou vi seu sorriso perverso. – Ora, ora, o que foi que me entregou? Será meu beijo? Hum... Duvido. Aposto que foi a ligação lá embaixo. – Ela divagou pensativa, enquanto me encarava maldosa.

-Como ousa se passar por minha noiva? – Perguntei em tom baixo, pensando nas maneiras diferentes de torturá-la.

-Como eu ouso, _Cabrini_? – "Bella" retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Do que me chamou? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos, ela riu em resposta. No mesmo instante eu estava do seu lado a segurando fortemente pelos braços.

-Me largue agora. – Ela falou em tom baixo e perigoso, não me dava medo, mas era um tom que nunca vi Bella usar. Essa Bella parecia ter mais experiência com ameaças.

-Ou o que? – Perguntei apertando mais forte.

Ela fez um movimento com os dois braços e se soltou, me surpreendi com força que ela fez isso. Infelizmente isso me pegou de surpresa e foi o suficiente para ela ergue a perna direita e me dar um belo chute no peito. Depois disso, fiquei realmente furioso.

Parei um soco que vinha em minha direção e virei seu braço com tudo, em resposta sua perna esquerda atingiu minha coxa. Passei por baixo de um gancho de esquerda, e passei meus braços por sua cintura. A ergui sobre o ombro e a joguei contra a parede.

Por ser uma casa de vampiro, as paredes eram especialmente resistentes, para quando nos empolgávamos no sexo. De qualquer maneira ela rosnou dolorida, enquanto eu a prendia na parede.

-Você não é tão boa quanto a própria Bella. – Zombei, realmente Bella parecia lutar melhor do que a transmorfo dela.

– Está achando que sou tão ruim assim? – Ela murmurou, então seus cotovelos bateram nos meus ombros, estranhamente aquilo doeu. E não foi pouco, mas eu sou acostumado com dor.

Logo em seguida ela me deu uma cabeçada, como ela não rachou a cabeça ou algo do gênero, percebi que ela não era uma transmorfo, estava lidando com uma vampira mesmo.

O efeito do golpe me fez afrouxar a força do aperto e ela se soltou, me empurrando com um chute no estomago. Estava de pé menos de um ¼ de milésimo depois. Ela se agachou para desviar de meu punho, passou por baixo do meu braço e me deu uma cotovelada na mandíbula.

A olhei raivoso, eu sabia que meu rosto estava complemente vampirico, vamos assim dizer, rosnei furioso e ela continuou com um sorriso doce, e seus olhos eram pura diversão.

-Vamos lá, Eddie, você é melhor do que isso. – Seu sorriso aumentou, estreitei meus olhos para ela. Levantei minha perna e ela bloqueou, segurei seu braço no ar e virei a fazendo dar uma cambalhota no ar, supostamente ela deveria cair no chão. Mas seus pés se plantaram firmes, e ela aproveitou e me empurrou na parede.

Agora, eu estava sendo prensado na parede por uma vampira idêntica a minha er... Falsa noiva, e a mesma tinham tirado uma faca que estava escondida em alguma parte da roupa dela.

Ela parou a faca no ar bem na frente do meu peito, aquilo me deixaria impossibilitado por quize minutos, afinal era o meu _coração_ se regenerando. Eu conhecia o rosto de Bella (depois de meses a encarando tentando captar pensamentos) e por mais que não fosse ela, não foi difícil detectar a hesitação nos olhos.

Poderia me matar naquele mesmo instante, por que não fazia isso? Era só arrancar minha cabeça com aquela faca, que eu sabia, poderia corta pele de vampiro.

-Faça. – Provoquei com um sorriso confiante. – Se não for, pare de enrolar e me diga quem é você. Claramente não é minha noiva, apenas está disfarçada dela.

Afinal aquele era seu dom, ou era bruxaria, pois até os batimentos cardíacos eu podia ouvir. Mas a força, rapidez e a pele resistente entregavam sua natureza.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, e eu vi algo que não pude identificar, foi rápido demais. No segundo seguinte, ela enfiou a faca no meu estomago.

-Não duvide que não possa fazer nada. – Ela sussurrou perto do meu rosto, por um segundo realmente me pareceu Bella. – E quem sou eu? Não reconhece sua própria _noiva_? – Ela deu um sorriso torto e ergueu as sobrancelhas. O sarcasmo na frase era palpável.

Ela girou a faca me fazendo espremer os lábios, aquilo doeu. Ela levantou o osso da minha carne.

-Até, meu amor. – Acrescentou ironicamente. Ela puxou a faca sem piedade e se virou.

Pela primeira vez eu vi certa diferença dela com a verdadeira Bella: O modo de andar, ela parecia pronta para atacar qualquer um, a qualquer instante. Bella era mais como uma modelo andando distraída.

-Eu vou matá-la. – Prometi quando ela já estava na varanda pronta para pular. Ela parou ao me ouvir.

Ela me olhou divertida por cima do ombro e riu.

_Riu_! E foi um riso sincero, não sarcástico ou irônico.

E então ela se foi, nesse instante comecei a ouvir os pensamentos lá embaixo para saber o que acontecia.

Os vampiros perceberam o movimento lá embaixo e se aproximaram, foi exatamente na hora que "Bella" pousou. Pensei que a pegariam e eu poderia cumprir minha promessa. Como estava enganado...

Bella olhou para eles e deu um sorriso realmente maligno, então ergueu as mãos e fez um movimento rápido, no mesmo instante se levantou um monte de terra. Quando tudo abaixou, ela não estava ali. Tentaram persegui-la, mas não havia rastro de que algo esteve ali.

Qual era o dom daquela criatura?

Olhei para meu estomago. Três costelas estavam levantadas, então enfiei o dedo ali e o coloquei no lugar.

-Edward! – A porta do quarto foi arrombada. – Finalmente! – Rose suspirou e se aproximou de mim com Alice.

-O que quer dizer? – Perguntei me erguendo, o machucado já tinha cicatrizado.

-Não ouviu nossos gritos te chamando? – Rose perguntou franzido o cenho.

-O que?

-Eu tive uma visão de Bella lhe enfiando uma faca. – Alice explicou. – Corri aqui pra cima com Rose e tentamos entrar, mas... – Ela olhou para Rose confusa.

-A porta não abria, parecia que havia uma barreira invisível... – O tom dela diminuiu.

-Como Bella faz? – Perguntei para confirma.

-Tem sentido. O quarto foi isolado também. – Rose disse pensativa.

Parando para pensar por alguns momentos durante a luta com ela, eu não pude ouvir nenhum pensamento.

-Mas isso não explica como ela levantou a terra durante a fuga e fugiu tão rápido sem deixar rastro. – Comentei.

-Depois conversaremos com Carlisle. – Alice disse, então começou a discar no celular. – Agora preciso falar com a verdadeira Bella. Algo está acontecendo e ela e as crianças estão fora da propriedade!

-Podemos rastreá-la?

-Não, o escudo a protege. – Rose falou pensativa. – Mas não protege Jake.

Todos nos encaramos.

-Precisamos falar com Demetri. – Falei pegando o celular de Alice.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Ai... – Jake murmurou, enquanto eu ajeitava seu tornozelo.

-Aguenta firme lobinho. – Consolei. Quando consegui fugir, encontrei Jake desmaiado na floresta e um lobisomem me atacou de surpresa. Quando percebi que Jake estava tremendo me toquei de que aquilo não era machucado, algo provocava aquilo. Então passei meu escudo mental nele e Jake acordou. Bom, digamos que depois disso foi "era uma vez um lobisomem..."

-É minha culpa. – Ele falou. Estávamos em um parque de Seattle agora, ele estava mancando por conta da mordida que o lobisomem na floresta lhe deu. No momento estavamos sentados, enquanto eu verificava seu pé.

-Não é sua culpa ser vitima de bruxaria. – Jake me disse que o que provocou aquele ataque nele foi um feitiço. Só isso o atingiria tão rápido. Infelizmente quando cheguei lá Nessie não estava em lugar nenhum, apenas Jake desacordado com espasmos.

-Mas eu tinha que protegê-la. – O encarei por alguns segundos, talvez ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado por ela.

-Temos que encontrá-la. – Recrutei com resolução formada e me levantei.

– Infelizmente, estamos sem carro, e sem celular. – Ele comentou desanimado. O lobisomem me pegou de surpresa durante a ligação com Alice. Resultado: Celular quebrado.

Mas eu tenho meus recursos.

-Acontece que eu tenho meus planos B's. – Dei um sorriso divertido. – Dê lá, pedimos ajuda ao pessoal de Forks. – Falei me virando e começando a caminhar, Jake me seguiu como um bom cachorrinho.

-Por que eles ajudariam? – Jake perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas – Desobedecemos a ordens claras, eles irão nos pegar e jogar numa cela. E não sairemos de lá até a guerra acabar.

-Por que Nessie esta com os lobisomens, o que significa que a posição dela revela a posição dos lobisomens que sabem onde está o filho de Louvain, ou o próprio está lá. - Jake me olhou chocado. – O que? Eu não podia sair, já Nessie sim.

-E não avisou para ninguém? O que tem na cabeça? Depois eu sou o cabeça oca da historia. – Ele retrucou mal humorado.

-Jake, não falei por um único motivo: eu não confio no pessoal de lá. – Respondi tranqüila.

-Nem nos Cullen's? Tipo, seu futuro marido faz parte do clã.

-Eu confiaria a Edward minha vida. – Por um momento me dei conta que não estava mentido. Eu já havia salvado ele, e ele me salvou... Duas vezes, sem contar na batalha. – Mas tem alguém nos Volturis passando informações.

-O que? – Ele exclamou incrédulo.

-Pense, ok? Quando eu estava em Seattle com Edward, fomos atacados pelos lobisomens.

-Eles seguiram seu rastro.

-Não há jeito de seguirem meu rastro, eu sei me esconder no meio dos humanos. – Tanto que Edward não conseguiu me seguir na primeira vez que nos vimos, pensei. – E os ataque aos Cullen, sim os homens foram atraídos para uma emboscada, mas como sabiam onde era a localização dos Cullen? E porque achavam que eu estava com eles, junto com as crianças? Sendo que eu deveria estar com meu pai, um general _Volturi_.

Jake me olhou por alguns segundos.

-Ou você é muito paranóica, ou estar completamente certa. Mas... Como é possível alguém nos trair? Temos um sistema de fidelidade forte.

-Como um lobisomem chegou perto da minha casa? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Você já me convenceu, ok? Mas por que não contou para algum Cullen, eles poderiam dar assistência necessária.

-Por que... Eles me manteriam lá. – Suspirei derrotada. – E pediriam auxilio dos Volturis, além do mais teria que falar o motivo que levou Nessie lá.

-E seria?

-O filho de Louvain. – Respondi como se ele fosse estúpido, eu já tinha falado aquela parte.

-Como você sabe onde ele está? Nem os melhores rastreadores o acharam. – Jake parecia indignado comigo.

-Às vezes, vocês podiam larga a coisa do sobrenatural e fazer a moda humana. Sabe como é fácil achar alguém pela internet? Além do mais tenho meus próprios contatos, que com dinheiro e um retrato falado podem encontrar a pessoa. – Dei de ombros.

-Ainda estou bestificado.

-Isso por que você é uma besta. – Respondi sorrindo com falso pesar. Paramos na frente de um prédio. – É aqui.

-Espera. – Jake segurou meu braço. – Não existe chance de nos deixarem entrar. – Rolei os olhos.

-Se contar sobre isso para alguém, eu vou te matar, me entendeu? – Falei puxando meu braço. – Apenas me siga.

Entramos no prédio, que era realmente luxuoso. Ninguém nunca suspeitaria daqui.

-Em que posso ajudar? – O porteiro perguntou sem ergue os olhos.

-Lake. – Respondi e o porteiro levantou a cabeça rápido.

-Me desculpe?

-O apartamento de Lake. Segundo andar, 213. – Falei calmamente, o porteiro me encarou dos pés a cabeça desconfiado e depois olhou para o _descamisado _Jake. – Clair de Lune é uma bela obra de Debussy, não?

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente e se inclinou pegando algo embaixo do balcão.

-Aqui senhorita...? – Ele perguntou enquanto me passava a chave.

-Boa tentativa. – Dei um sorrisinho a ele e me virei. – Vamos, JB.

-Mas, Be...

-Vamos. – O cortei antes que dissesse meu nome.

Entramos no elevador e ele continuou me encarando confuso.

-Que merda é essa?

-Cale a boca. – Respondi tranquilamente, haviam microfones e câmeras ali. Tomei o cuidado de Jake ficar na minha frente, não queria ser filmada, caso descobrissem sobre aquele local.

Assim que chegamos ao andar, puxei Jake pelo braço e fui em direção a porta do apartamento. Coloquei a chave e entrei com ele me seguindo.

-Fala sério. – Ele falou olhando ao redor.

Não estava com todos os moveis, tinha um sofá enorme, uma TV de plasma grande, uma mesa com um notebook perto da varanda. Tirando isso, havia apenas um quarto com uma cama muito confortável, com um guarda roupa cheio no final do corredor.

-Bem vinda a minha outra casa. – Falei enquanto ia em direção ao corredor.

-Bella, como você pode bancar isso tudo? Seu pai não te dá uma mesada tão gorda. – Eu disse lá da sala.

Abri o guarda roupa e encontrei uma camisa de homem, às vezes eu levava as roupas dos mortos para lá depois que me livrava do corpo. Um dos brutamontes que tentou me estuprar em grupo era do tamanho de Jake, perfeito.

Fui para a sala e joguei para ele a blusa.

-Vista isso. E respondendo sua pergunta: O que acha que eu fazia em Nova York para poder viver lá?

-Er... – Ele me olhou em duvida – Prostituta?

-O que acha que Nessie faz?

-Ela é mulher da vida? – Ele parecia furioso, revirei os olhos.

-Filhote de lobo, senta. – apontei para o sofá. – Eu não sou prostituta, ok? Nem Nessie. Nós mataríamos nossos supostos clientes. Somos ladras.

-É o que?

-E... Assassinas de aluguel. – Acrescentei cautelosa. Jake ficou boquiaberto. – Na verdade eu parei com os roubos e assassinatos desde o inicio do ano, quem continua é Nessie. Mas eu matei muitos no ano passado e roubo de obras de arte dá muito dinheiro, sabia?

-Nessie é assassina? E ladra? Vocês fazem parte da máfia? – Jake perguntou incrédulo.

-Nós fazemos às pessoas acreditarem que existe uma máfia, Lake é quem manda.

-Mas as duas são o Lake, não é? – Acenei com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e foi para a varanda. – Nessie é assassina e ladra... Isso é.. Isso é...

-Eu sei. – Falei meio hesitante ele se virou.

-Incrível! – Ele começou a sorrir animado. – Cara, eu achei que teria que fingir que era alguém politicamente correto para poder conquistá-la.

-Hã? – Falei um tanto surpresa, Jake conseguia fazer isso comigo.

-Pensa Bella, eu sou um transfigurador. Um monstro pra ser mais exato. Eu faço parte de um clã onde é comum matar. Já fiz isso antes! Se foi horrível? Nem me importei muito, na verdade. – Ok, isso foi frio. – Não é isso que está pensando, Bella! É que eu sou acostumado com isso desde que eu era bebê. Se tivesse vivido com seu pai, poderia fazer muito mais coisa do que faz agora. Provavelmente falaria tantas línguas quantoeu, e saberia outras artes de luta, como espadas.

Agora, eu estou completamente perdida. Jake não é tão inútil quanto mostra?

-Do que está falando?

-Bella, eu fui treinado minha vida inteira, só treinei com você para ter controle emocional, coisa que você tem bastante. Mas isso não importa agora, o fato é: Nenhum Volturi é uma boa pessoa, você mesma não é e só tem o sangue de um membro. Estava com medo de ter que fingir para Nessie ser uma pessoa que não sou.

Nessie ta fudida, fato!

-Nessie... – Murmurei divertida e, de repente, percebi a idiotice que estávamos fazendo. – Por que estamos aqui conversando? Ela ta lá fora e preste a ser violentada! – Exclamei revoltada. Peguei o celular na gaveta da mesa e joguei para Jake. – Linha direta com o general, por favor.

Ele acenou, discou e depois colocou no viva voz.

-Alô?

-Olá, senhor. – Jake falou, me levantei e fui para a cozinha.

-Jake? Onde estão?

-Presumo que localizaram as crianças.

-O padre me ligou depois que Peter deu a carta de Bella para ele. Meu amigo quase teve um troço! Cadê minha filha? Eu vou mata-la quando a encontrar. – Ele não parecia muito feliz.

-Estou viva e muito bem. Obrigada pela preocupação papai. – Disse irônica quando voltei para a sala. Estava carregando uma mala que tinha no armário, uma de muitas.

- Onde estão? – Ele perguntou entre dentes. Abri a mala e puxei as armas ali dentro. – Que barulho é esse?

-Você tem um estoque de armas na cozinha? – Jake perguntou incrédulo.

-O que? Não posso sair por ai usando meu escudo, me expondo. Tento parecer uma humana normal. – Respondi e depois me virei para o telefone. – Seattle, é onde estamos.

-Eu os quero aqui, agora. – Charlie falou friamente.

-Não. – Respondi enquanto carregava uma das armas.

-Bella isso é loucura. – Jake exclamou quando virei a mala para ele me ajudar.

-Não adianta tentar me rastrear, pai. O celular tem um bloqueio para isso.

-Nada é impossível.

-Sim, é verdade, mas teria que quebrar o código, até lá eu já estaria fora daqui. – Respondi distraída.

-Eu tenho vampiros que estarão ai em cinco minutos.

-Eu tenho um escudo que pode repelir todo mundo. – Retruquei mantendo o tom de voz tranqüilo. – Como você vê, não faz muita diferença. Estão com as crianças, então está tudo bem.

-COMO ESTÁ TUDO BEM? VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UM GRUPO DE LOBISOMENS! – Ele perdeu a paciência, olhei para Jake. Ele me deu um bom incentivo cortando a garganta com o dedo e apontando para mim.

-Bella, precisamos saber... Onde está? – Carlisle perguntou em seu tom tranqüilo. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de digitação ao fundo.

-Preciso saber onde Nessie está. – Respondi largando minha arma e encarando o telefone.

-Venha para cá e nós diremos.

-Não. – Respondi sem hesitar, Jake me olhava meio assustado. Ele não era do tipo rebelde. Infelizmente para ele, eu era, apesar de estar bem nervosa por ser a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa. O segredo é fingir confiança.

-Precisamos de você. – Carlisle rebateu um tanto desgostoso.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Bella podia se considerar morta. Bom, ao menos eu já sei que flores mandarei para ela: Lírios.

Significa a pureza da alma, combina não?

Espera, é isso mesmo que significa?

-_Não._ – Ouvi pelo telefone. Essa garota adora essa palavra.

Carlisle espremeu os lábios, Jasper estava vidrado no computador tentando achá-la e Edward estava sentado no sofá com a maior carranca do mundo. Rose e Alice estavam do seu lado prontas para segura-lo.

Ele queria arrancar o telefone de Carlisle e brigar com Bella, ou implorar para ela voltar. De qualquer maneira ele estava preocupado com nossa demônia favorita.

Esme estava dando um chá para Charlie no andar de baixo. Ele mataria Bella quando ela voltasse. Isso **se** ela voltasse. Edward me encarou sinistramente, que foi? Com medo de perde a noiva?

Ele fez um movimento para se ergue do sofá mais Rose e Alice o puxaram de volta.

-Bella, por que aceitaríamos esses termos? – Carlisle parecia levemente divertido.

-_Por que se não me ajudarem, eu encontrarei Thomas Louvain._ – Todos viraram a cabeça em direção a Carlisle. – _Não se preocupe prometo mandar um dedo para vocês como presente._

-Você não sabe o que está fazendo. – Carlisle tinha motivos para se preocupar, com Bella lá fora, ninguém poderia achá-la. Há não ser que **ela **quisesse. – Pode fazer com que os lobisomens percam o controle e tudo se torne visível aos humanos.

-A questão é: Eu não me importo, Carlisle. – Ela falou em tom frio. Olhei ao redor de sobrancelha erguida. Quem diria, a garota pode ser um iceberg ambulante. Ou fingir ser um. – Os humanos podem saber ou não sobre nós, eu vou estar bem longe daí.

-Seu pai e Nessie... – Carlisle argumentou de volta cético.

-Com o Thomas, eu acho Nessie. E sobre meu pai... – Ela fez uma pausa que me fez inclinar curioso – Não preciso me preocupar com Charlie.

Alice levou à mão a boca enquanto olhava algo no futuro, Edward também está com o olhar desfocado e com a expressão fechada.

Toda essa coisa com Bella, não é boa coisa. Sabe, até **eu** entendo que ela é perigosa demais para nós. Temos que manter uma relação de paz e amor, como fiz Jasper.

-Então, te damos a localização de Nessie...

_-E eu irei voltar para vocês, completamente em paz, com um sorriso no rosto e com uma pista da localização de Thomas. _ – Ela completou. Rose suspirou aliviada disfarçadamente.

-Mandaremos uma equipe para o local, para ajudá-la com Nessie e trazê-las de volta.

_-Se for uma armação, eu __**sumo**__ do mapa. E antes que eu faça isso, destruo tudo. Não pense nem por um segundo que não possa fazer isso, por que farei. _– Carlisle não pareceu gostar nada daquilo.

-Tem noção de quem esta ameaçando?

_-Não faço a menor idéia. Mas sei que protegeria sua família e não hesitaria em matar se fosse necessário._ – Bella rebateu bonito.

Cara, ela tinha um ponto. Carlisle olhou para nós e aos poucos acenou com a cabeça como se entendesse algo.

-Esme? Fale com Demetri. – Carlisle falou para a esposa. – Nos de alguns segundos, Bella.

-Hotel Fairmont olympic. – Esme apareceu alguns segundos depois.

-_Me encontrem lá_. – Bella provavelmente ouviu a reposta de Esme. – _Até mais tarde._ – E desligou.

-Não consegui localizar. – Jasper suspirou.

-Quando ela chegar, a prenderemos no subterrâneo. – Carlisle disse assim que ouviu Jasper. Edward o olhou.

-Não, você não vai fazer isso. – Ok, Edward se rebelou contra Carlisle. Isso não é coisa boa. Porrada!

-Como? –Carlisle não era acostumado com nossa afronta. – Eu tomei minha decisão.

-Você é nosso líder, pense. Se fizer isso com Bella tornará um clã inteiro vulnerável a ela. Bella já provou que se precisar irá nos ferir sem hesitar. – Ele olhou para Alice que acenou com a cabeça.

-Ela é um perigo. Eu não posso matá-la, isso seria uma declaração de guerra aos Volturis. Mas Bella não pode ficar solta. – Carlisle olhou para todos procurando concordância, ninguém se habilitou a falar.

Conhecíamos Bella há meses, de certa maneira tínhamos nos amigado com ela. Eu não sei o resto, mas não tinha a menor vontade de prendê-la.

-Eu não concordo. – Edward quebrou o silencio. – Se for fazer isso não conte comigo, nem para prendê-la e nem para recapturá-la quando fugir, por que ela **vai** escapar.

Edward normalmente não discordava de Carlisle, isso era inédito. Bella causa até quando não está aqui. Impressionante!

-Está se recusando a seguir minha ordem?

- Sim. – Edward respondeu seriamente. – Não deixarei que a prenda por que fez algo que qualquer um de nós faria.

-Ela me ameaçou!

-Não, ela fez o que _você_ sempre faz, Carlisle. Bella fez um acordo e deu seus termos, e você _concordou_. – 2x0 para Edward.

-Edward, você pode encontrar qualquer outra para levar para a cama. Então pare de ser estúpido e protegê-la. – Carlisle disse rispidamente, todos congelaram.

-O que quer dizer? – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. Todos se olharam cauteloso, fiquei pronto para segurar qualquer um dos dois.

-Todos sabemos que Bella é bonita. Na verdade me surpreendo que não tenha a levado para a cama, mas isso seria só uma questão de tempo. Acontece que ela não vale tudo isso.

-Sim, ela vale. – Ele rebateu na hora e se aproximou da mesa, fazendo todos se levantarem. – Mas essa não é a questão, nunca deixei meus desejos carnais atrapalhar minhas opiniões, isso não vai acontecer justo agora. Dei-lhe meu posicionamento sobre o assunto, não quero Bella presa. E só pra constar, ninguém na sala quer. – Ele cruzou os braços com olhar frio dele. Todos havíamos limpados as emoções do rosto no momento.

Carlisle virou os olhos para nós.

-Vocês concordam com Edward?

Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos.

-Concordo. – Esme foi a primeira a falar, todos a olharam sem expressão, mas sem duvida estavam surpresos. – Edward está certo. Prende-la irá resultar em seu ódio dirigido a nós e isso não seria bom.

Lentamente todos acenaram com a cabeça. Carlisle olhou para Edward e bufou.

-Sua responsabilidade. Se ela sair da linha, o responsável será você. Agora, se dirija ao hotel onde Nessie está e os traga de volta. – Então o dispensou com um gesto de mão.

Edward se virou e fez uma expressão comicamente impressionada para nós, olhei para baixo para não sorri de volta. Era hilário ver Carlisle não ganhando a luta e Edward tendo a razão.

**Bella P.O.V**

Já havia se passado uma hora desde que tinha ligado para Charlie. Estavamos Jake e eu no hotel. Tínhamos descoberto uma reserva do quarto 503 no quinto andar, no nome do proprietário da fabrica de Nessie: Willian Jones.

Aproveitamos que estava ocorrendo uma espécie de festa hoje, e nos passamos por convidados. Olhei para o relógio, era quase dezenove horas e Nessie estava em algum lugar do prédio.

-Siga o cheiro dela. – Murmurei para Jake, o negocio de impressão o fazia ser mais sensível em relação à Nessie.

Eu realmente estava nervosa sobre isso tudo, eu nunca tinha ameaçado alguém na vida. Ainda mais uma pessoa poderosa como Carlisle, só sei que saiu tudo com uma confiança sem fim. Mas a verdade é: Eu sou uma ótima mentirosa.

Tudo o que eu mais prezo é não ser pega pelos humanos, tanto que normalmente uso artifícios humanos, assim não chamo atenção de ninguém, pelo menos não mais do que eu já chamei.

Segui Jake e ele parou na porta do elevador.

-Não podemos entrar. – Murmurei passando reto. – A câmera de segurança nos anunciaria e eu tenho certeza de que eles gravaram nossos rostos.

-Eu vou achar uma roupa do funcionário e entrar. – Jake disse seguindo em frente.

-Bom, eu vou me infiltra da minha maneira. – Dei de ombros. Fui em direção a festa, tinha uma boa idéia de como ia entrar.

Olhei ao redor e procurei um hospede em especifico. Não foi difícil encontrar um homem de vinte e poucos anos no meio da festa. Sorri, isso seria _tão_ fácil.

Como dizem, se não pode com eles, juntesse a eles.

Não demorou muito para estar "conversando" com ele. Seu nome era Daniel, loiro, não muito alto e paquerador. Não demorou muito para ele me convidar para conhecer a suíte dele, quando estávamos perto do elevador ataquei.

Não no _meu_ sentido da palavra, mas no sentido duplo.

Eu o beijei com força. O elevador veio e eu o empurrei de forma que a câmera não filmasse meu rosto. No fim terminei escorada em baixo da câmera com um homem me beijando loucamente. Não que eu estivesse muito atrás.

-Qual era mesmo seu nome? – Ele perguntou se afastando ofegante, olhei para cima e depois voltei meu olhar para ele.

Levantei meu escudo sobre nós e isolei o som, de modo que o microfone não poderia gravar nossas vozes. Puxei sua gravata para mim e lhe dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu não disse. Qual seu andar?

-Quinto. – Ele respondeu descendo as mãos no meu quadril.

-Chegamos. – Falei quando deu o andar o empurrei para fora e sai do elevador de costas para a câmera. - Cadê seu quarto? – Perguntei maliciosa.

Ele me guiou para uma suíte e abriu a porta.

-Sabe, não achei que fosse tão fácil enganá-la, Bella. – Ele comentou enquanto me empurrava para dentro. Virei-me e dei de cara com um homem que lutei na fabrica velha.

Daniel levantou a mão com uma arma e tentou bater no meu ombro com o cabo do revólver. Por sua coragem levou um choque de meu escudo, ele foi jogado para trás. O homem que conheci na fabrica pareceu se lembrar do acontecimento lá, quando viu o choque que eu dei em Daniel.

-Sabe, eu não gosto de ser eletrocutado. – Ele falou mal humorado, dei um sorriso á ele. Foi assim que eu consegui me safar dos lobisomens, eletrocutei todos.

Me mandaram um humano, por isso fui pega de surpresa. Eu **odeio** quando isso acontece, mas sempre se tem um plano B.

Olhei ao redor e analisei a área com meu escudo mental, pude sentir imediatamente Nessie no quarto vizinho.

-E eu adoro fazer isso. – Disse piscando meus olhos _azuis_.

-Nem se atreva. A garota vai morrer se tentar algo. – Daniel falou sorrindo malignamente. Oh saco, ele se recuperou. Eu devia ter o eletrocutado até a morte.

O olhei por alguns instantes sem expressão.

-De quem está falando? – Estreitei meus olhos. Daniel ergueu as sobrancelhas ceticamente.

-Da garota que invadiu nosso esconderijo. – O outro homem disse exaspero.

-Alguém invadiu? Além de mim? – Me virei surpresa.

-Não se faça de estúpida. Vamos fazer um teste e comprovar sua mentira. – Daniel aperto um botão do celular. – Faça. - Foi tudo que ele falou.

De repente senti algo no meu interior queimar, uma dor infernal começou a se espalhar pelo meu compor, soltei um gruindo. Cai no chão de quatro, fechando os olhos com força, aquilo começava piorar cada vez mais, tudo queimava. Apenas dor, era tudo o que eu sentia, então chegou a um nível insuportável e comecei a gritar.

-Pare. – Daniel falou, então me deixei cair no chão exausta e ofegante.

-Interessante... A garota tem o sangue da Swan. Mas isso não faz sentido... – O homem murmurou para si mesmo.

-Willian. – Vi os sapatos de uma mulher aparecer. – A prisioneira está acordada.

-Bom... – Pelo sorriso malicioso percebi que a visão de Layla e Peter aconteceria dali alguns minutos. Respirei fundo quando a porta foi fechada, deixando apenas a mim e Daniel ali.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para falar. – Disse me sentando no chão. Ele me olhou arrogantemente. Ok, Bella, respire fundo. Você já fez isso uma vez pode fazer novamente. Me concentrei em seu cérebro, mas não veio nada, estava fraca para usar meu escudo.

Ele riu quando viu minha fraqueza e chutou minhas costelas. **Filho de uma puta chifruda desgraçada com a merda de um veado!**

O olhei furiosa e murmurei baixinho, ele franziu o cenho e não entendeu.

-Repita. – Sussurrou novamente.

-Eu disse: _Eu vou matar você_. – E ataquei seu pescoço. No quarto ao lado ouvi um forte estrondo, sem dó nem piedade arranquei a carne do pescoço dele com os dentes. Essa hora ele estava gritando, mas ninguém pareceu se importa.

Com esses gritinhos afinados, provavelmente acharam que eu era os meus gritos.

Empurrei o corpo para o lado e passei a língua nos meus lábios pegando seu sangue, olhei para o corpo e arranquei sua cabeça. Eu fiz por pura maldade, não havia necessidade, mas ele merecia.

-Não me subestime. – Disse olhando para a cabeça com um sorriso.

Como não trouxe minhas armas para o hotel, já que não tinha balas de prata dei minhas laminas de prata para Jake. Foi um presente na verdade, Nessie me deu de natal. Enfiei a mão no decote do meu vestido e puxei a outra faca que eu tinha. Essa sim era poderosa. Foi com essa faca que eu matei os demônios na batalha e foi com ela que eu esfaqueei Alice, espero que ela não leve para o lado pessoal. Afinal, eu sabia que aquilo não a mataria.

Eu estava pensando por onde sair quando ouvi um grito de Nessie. Minha cabeça virou imediatamente em direção ao som, rapidamente fui para a varanda e pulei para o quarto ao lado. Sem hesitar arrombei a porta da varanda e vi o tal de Willian com um sorriso sádico e Nessie agachada no outro lado do quarto rosnando.

Entre os dois estava Jake, que não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Reparei que todos estavam com machucados e com as roupas sujas de sangue. É, Jake chegou primeiro que eu. Aparentemente eu interrompi o momento clímax da situação, por que todos me olharam um tanto surpresos.

-Desculpe o atraso? – Disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não dê mais um passo Swan. – Willian avisou. Eu olhei-o e dei um passo a frente.

-Ops! – Exclamei sarcástica.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o mesmo de sempre, ambos rosnaram e ele ameaçou saltar na minha direção. Mas Jake pulou em cima dele antes que o mesmo pudesse concluir algum movimento. Aproveitei que os dois começaram a rolar e se socar pelo quarto e fui em direção a Nessie.

Ela me olhou tremula. Sabia que era um tanto traumatizante devido a toda a sua historia passada. Ficar nas mãos de um psicopata sendo continuamente torturada não era algo fácil.

-Nessie, está tudo bem. – Falei em tom tranqüilizante, o som de um espelho sendo quebrado não era algo que contribuía. – Eu estou aqui. – Seu olhar alucinado se focou em mim, seus olhos voltaram ao tom castanho chocolate de sempre.

-Bella... – Nessie olhou para si mesma horrorizada, estava com o colo sujo de sangue, sinal que alguém arranhou a área e rasgou sua blusa. Apesar de não haver nenhum machucado, varias áreas do corpo estavam sujas de sangue, e seu rosto era um deles.

-Calma. – Me aproximei para abraçá-la, porém ainda estava com uma parte focada na briga.

A porta foi arrombada de repente e lá estava Edward parecendo nem um pouco feliz. Mas eu não tive muito tempo para prestar atenção no resto por que aquela dor alucinante voltou com tudo. Rosnei de dor e me inclinei tentando agüentar.

E tudo voltou a queimar de novo! Dessa vez foi muito pior, foi mais intenso e...

Me vi de quatro no chão tentando não gritar. A única coisa que eu fazia era enfiar as unhas na minha mão e tremer.

-Mãe... – Nessie parecia em pânico ao me olhar.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu sempre fui muito educada, mas...

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Não era só Bella que estava no chão morrendo de dor, Edward também caiu com tudo no chão. Ok, isso é curioso, mas não importa! Me ajoelhei ao lado de Edward realmente assustada. Ele estava com os punhos fechados e com o corpo petrificado, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: Dor, muita dor.

-Veneno de vampiro. – Edward entre os dentes, então cerrou os olhos com força.

Olhei para Bella e depois para ele. Eles estavam sentido a dor da transformação de vampiro! Estou realmente surpresa por Bella não estar gritando. Esquece... Ela começou a fazer isso agora, os gritos dela são realmente agonizantes...

Pelo o que me lembro nunca é agradável.

-Alice... – Nessie me olhava preocupada.

-Isso é bruxaria, por isso está afetando os dois. – A equipe de vampiros, tinha contido alguns lobisomens lá em baixo, e aqui em cima estavam segurando Jake que quase tinha matado o lobisomem de tanto bater.

-Eu sei quem está fazendo isso ela. – Ela saiu correndo e eu a segui, não adiantaria estar ali ao lado dos dois só os vendo sofrer.

Nessie arrombou uma porta no andar e um lobisomem voou pra cima dela. Ataquei-o para que saísse de cima dela. Nessie entrou no quarto e outros rosnados foram ouvidos.

-Tem mais aqui. – Assobiei furiosa para outros vampiros. Rodeei meus braços no troco do lobisomem e quebrei suas costelas. Minhas mãos voaram para seu pescoço e o quebrei rapidamente.

Entrei no quarto e vi Nessie chutar o rosto de uma mulher com tanta força que o nariz dela quebrou no processo, essa é minha sobrinha! Virei-me e corri para o quarto onde Edward ainda estava imóvel e Bella agora estava desmaiada, mas seu corpo estava com espasmos tamanho a dor era, franzi o cenho.

Deve haver algum frasco com a bruxaria dela, eu conheço aquele feitiço, olhei ao redor e não achei nada. Voltei para o outro quarto, Nessie agora olhava para bruxa desmaiada no chão.

-O que ela tinha na mão? – Nessie olhou para um frasco com sangue no chão, me aproximei com rapidez e meu pé se afundou no vidro com força o suficiente para fazer marca no chão. Alguns segundos depois, ouvi algo atrás de mim e me virei.

-Obrigado. – Edward apareceu na porta com Bella no colo. A mesma abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, depois deixou a cabeça cair no ombro de meu irmão com um suspiro aliviado.

-Me coloque no chão. – Ela pediu, seu olhar estava focado na filha. – Está tudo bem?

-Só você mesmo. – Nessie revirou os olhos e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Olhando assim eu até entendia o porquê das ameaças de Bella para salvar Nessie, elas tinham uma ligação.

Como eu e a nossa família. Edward me olhou e acenou com a cabeça, concordando comigo.

-Nessie. – Jake chamou na porta ele parecia ansioso. – Está tudo bem?

Nessie olhou para Jake por alguns segundos e quase que timidamente se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

-Obrigada, de verdade. – Ela falou seriamente. Aquilo me comoveu, quero dizer, olha as faíscas! É quase tão obvio quanto... Parei meu pensamento,ia acabar pensando demais.

-Senhora. – Kate, uma vampira da nossa guarda, se dirigiu a Bella, que a olhou confusa então Kate estendeu uma faca. – Creio que seja sua, minha senhora.

-Me chame de Bella. Não sou casada, sou praticamente uma adolescente e obrigada. – Ela apontou para a faca. O olhar de Edward endureceu ao ver a faca e me olhou em alerta. – Inclusive essa faca me lembra que eu devo desculpas pelo que fiz com você durante a fuga, Alice.

-Onde a conseguiu? – O tom de Edward não era agradável e Bella o olhou curiosa.

-Alice me deu na invasão dos lobisomens, quando os demônios começaram a atacar. Ela disse isso cortaria qualquer tipo de pele, até a vampirica. – Edward pegou a faca da mão dela e analisou. – Então... Estou em condicional? – Ela me perguntou com um carinha de cachorro molhado. Na verdade seria cadela, já que ela é mulher, mas não pegaria muito bem.

-Hum... – Foi o único som que saiu da minha boca.

-Então, querida, por que está com a faca até agora? – Edward passou o braço nos ombros dela, eles estavam na frente de alguns vampiros, tinham que manter o disfarce.

-Só esqueci-me de devolver. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros, então a pegou e me estendeu. Neguei com a cabeça e estendi de volta a faca, ela pegou um tanto confusa.

-Está perdoada, apesar de ter doido muito quando me esfaqueou, e não falo fisicamente. Entendo os seus motivos. É claro que vou castigá-la, mas nada que envolva torturas.

-Sair pra fazer compras é tortura. – Edward me respondeu divertido, mas ele parecia um tanto tenso, como se alguém fosse atacá-lo...

Então a ficha caiu, olhei para Bella, depois para a faca e, por ultimo, para Edward que acenou com a cabeça. Era a mesma faca?

_A copia do mal da Bella era aquela ali na nossa frente? É isso que quer me dizer?_

Edward acenou solene, rolei os olhos para ele.

_Mas eu dei essa faca pra ela! Olhe o símbolo, imbecil!_

Edward me encarou rabugento e desceu os olhos para a faca.

-Eu mereço o que vier. – Bella suspirou resignada, então encostou-se em Edward, cansada.

-Bella? – Edward a chamou.

-Hum?

-Pode me mostra nosso primeiro beijo? – Ela o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, então os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos. Sabe que observando ali, naquele momento, era algo realmente romântico a interação dos dois.

Quem visse pareceria um casal se comunicando pelo olhar, prestes a se beijar, e essas coisas. Mas eu sabia que Bella estava com a mente aberta para Edward mostrando as lembranças de alguns dias atrás.

O que me lembra...

-Edward, eu nunca entendi uma coisa, eu não me lembro de ninguém espiando. – Falei me fazendo de confusa, Bella piscou os olhos e se virou para mim sem expressão.

-Pode repetir Alice. – Bella disse estreitando os olhos, Edward me encarou implorando.

-Sua visão mostrava o beco, nunca mostrou o transfigurador nos encarando. Afinal você nunca poderia vê-lo. – Edward zombou.

-Era um transfigurador? – Bella o olhou de lado com os braços cruzados, Edward acenou na maior cara de pau. – De qualquer maneira, por que pediu para eu te mostrar isso?

-Bom, essa é uma longa historia, que vamos refletir quando estivermos a sós. – Edward me estendeu o braço e eu aceitei. – Por hora, vamos embora daqui, antes que cheguem mais reforços. Jake, Nessie, vamos.

Os dois estavam conversando um pouco, podia ver que Jake estava tentando distrair Nessie. Os dois acenaram e nos acompanharam. Devo dizer que foi divertido ver o olhar do pessoal lá embaixo.

Imagine ver um homem com duas mulheres lindas (não estou sendo egocêntrica) nos braços, porém uma toda de preto (eu) e outra com um vestido de matar (Bella). Logo seguido por um grupo de pessoas, segurando um aos outros, o que seriam os lobisomens sendo escoltados. E por fim o mais normal, um casal jovem conversando, o que seria Nessie e Jake.

-Vai fechar a conta, senhor? – A recepcionista tentou parecer tranqüila.

Nunca questione o cliente, era um dos lemas dos hotéis, certo?

**Bella P.O.V**

E agora eu estava indo feliz para a cama. Quando cheguei, meu pai me encarou ressentido e Carlisle, gelidamente. Edward apenas me puxou para dentro, ignorando o olhar dos dois.

Aparentemente a dor que eu senti foi causada por uma feitiçaria que envolvia sangue e veneno de vampiro. Se pra virar vampiro tem que sentir aquela queimação por três dias, não vale muito a pena, mas isso depende do quanto você valoriza a imortalidade.

-Cadê aquelas camisolas? – Edward perguntou ao ver-me de camiseta e calcinha de algodão. Pulei na cama feliz.

-Eu usava aquelas coisas por que era o que tinha. Agora, finalmente trouxeram minhas coisas e, bom, eu costumo dormir com isso. Algum problema? – Perguntei divertida, ao ver seu olhar.

- Não te deixa envergonhada? – Ele perguntou. Estreitei meus olhos tentando não rir.

-Edward, já sai mais de uma vez de biquíni na piscina e na praia, por que raios, vou ter vergonha de deitar com uma camiseta velha e calcinha?

-Por que eu estou aqui? – Agora sim eu ri.

-Olha, sei que você já viu mulheres com menos roupas. E eu não sou exatamente inexperiente nesse campo, tanto que eu já vi você de cueca e não fiquei nem um pouco incomodada – Dei de ombros.

-Eu percebi sua desinibição naquela hora. – Ele falou, o olhei de lado.

-Por que eu sinto que isso foi uma critica?

-As garotas na sua idade, estariam se preparando para casar e eram virgens na minha época. – Ele não vai vir mesmo com esse papo machista de quinta, né?

-Edward, me responda. Quando você perdeu a virgindade, no tempo da minha tetra-avó (ele me encarou nada feliz), sua parceira era virgem?

Ele me olhou sem responder nada.

-Você gostou? – Ele espremeu a boca. – Foi o que eu imaginei... E, só pra você saber, não me importo muito com essas coisas em relação ao sexo. Na verdade, sempre fui um tanto fria em relação à perda da minha virgindade. Nunca foi grande coisa para mim.

-Nunca? – Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha intrigado.

-Sei que soei como uma vagabunda agora. – Dei uma risada quando ele acenou com a cabeça concordando. – Na verdade, eu fiz por curiosidade a minha primeira vez, meu primo também era virgem, e estávamos um tanto animados, o resto você pode imaginar.

-Eu prefiro não fazê-lo. – Ele disse mal humorado.

-Que bonitinho! Ta com ciúme. – Zombei, e ele revirou os olhos. – De qualquer maneira, as aulas vieram, conheci Irina. Ela me levava a festas e eu... Bom, eu vivi no pecado. Não posso dizer que não foi uma época ótima, mas ao contrario do que está pensando, senhor! – Cutuquei-o ao ver sua expressão divertida para mim. – Eu não fiz esse tipo de coisa com todo mundo. De fato, apesar de adorar sexo, não fiz com muitas pessoas.

-Isso é um tópico desconfortável para mim, mas a curiosidade vence. – Edward falou pensativo, sorri pra ele.

-Fale sobre você então, antes que se enforque com minha vidinha sem graça.

-Acredite, se eu pudesse me enforcar eu já teria feito. – Dei um tapa em seu braço enquanto ele ria. – Houve uma coisa peculiar que ocorreu hoje, e devo dizer isso antes de falar de minha vida pecaminosa.

-E depois vem tentar me criticar. – Revirei os olhos, mas sentei de frente para ele na cama. – Manda o _acontecimento peculiar_.

-Quando cheguei hoje de tarde, Alice me contou por pensamento o que aconteceu. Então corri para nosso quarto para achar alguma pista de paradeiro... – Acenei com a cabeça. –... E encontrei você na cama.

Franzi o cenho para ele.

-Desculpa, como? Eu não estava aqui quando chegou.

-Entendeu por que o acontecimento é peculiar? – O olhei incrédula, ele chama aquilo de _peculiar_? Eu falaria estranho, ou bizarro... É a mesma coisa, certo? – Por isso não agi imediatamente, tinha uma criatura se passando por você. Ela conversou comigo como se fosse você e depois... – Ele parou e me encarou com uma expressão estranha.

-O que?

-Você, quer dizer, ela me atacou. – Arregalei os olhos. – Não _nesse_ sentido, no outro, o mais malicioso.

-Ow! – Exclamei entendo, o encarei prendendo a risada. – Você deu uns amassos em uma copia do mal minha?

-Basicamente, sim. Depois eu ouvi sua ligação pelos pensamentos de Alice e nos dois lutamos. Descobri que ela era uma vampira já que era forte, rápida e resistente como eu. No fim terminei no chão, com minhas costelas levantas pela faca dela.

-Ai... – Falei fazendo careta. – Deve ter doido mesmo.

-Aprecio seu apoio. – Ele disse sarcástico.

-O que quer que eu faça? Você me conhece **tão** bem que foi fácil um vampiro se transforma em mim e enganá-lo. – Disse incrédula com a situação toda, então algo me ocorreu. – Nosso disfarce foi comprometido? Você disse algo que pudesse entregar nosso noivado falso?

-Não, parando pra pensar agi normalmente. A questão é: Ela teve mais curiosidade que você sobre minha vida.

-Sei que me contará o que sentir que deve, todo mundo tem direito a ter segredos. – Falei dando de ombros. Ele me olhou por alguns segundos até que sorriu. – O que?

-Nada não, só algo que eu acabei de perceber. – Ele parecia satisfeito com algo que não tinha a mais vaga idéia, então ignorei-o.

Repassei o que Edward havia me contado.. Uma copia vampira do mal que ele deu uns amassos... De repente comecei a rir.

-O que?

-Sabe, você tecnicamente me traiu com outra, ou **outro**. – Enfatizei a ultima palavra, então me olhou espantando e um tanto aterrorizado.

-Era mulher, certeza. – Ele falou para si mesmo. – E tecnicamente eu estava beijando você, então não foi uma traição.

-Sem o "tecnicamente" você me traiu. Meu coração se quebrou agora, Edward, tudo o que eu esperava era fidelidade. – Coloquei minha mão sobre meu peito e fiz minha cara falsa de tristeza.

-Não seja dramática! Eu sei bem o que você fez hoje no elevador com nosso inimigo. – Ele disse fechando a cara.

-Como se você não tivesse feito algo assim quando deu aquela escapada misteriosa, não é mesmo? - Retruquei sarcástica.

-Está realmente me acusando de infiel?

-_Você_ está me acusando de infiel, por que eu não posso?

-Não tente reverter o jogo ao seu favor. – Ele disse apontando o dedo para mim.

-Eu não preciso reverte nada, Edward, só estou colocando os fatos na mesa. Aos olhos do mundo você me traiu, e eu te trai.

-Então você assume traição?

-E você? – Cruzei meus braços, impassível. Ficamos em silencio nos olhando. Agora, parando para pensar no que estamos falando...

-Isso soou ridículo ou foi impressão minha? – Edward perguntou.

-Estamos mesmo brigando por causa de fidelidade? – Nos rimos de lado, o meu riso foi um pouco nervoso, por que... Eu meio que fiquei com raiva ao percebe que ele não precisava ser fiel a mim...

Eu não sou sua noiva, sabe?

-Sabe, eu não quero ficar conhecida por ser chifruda, então as olhos de todos podemos ter um relacionamento aberto...

-Não. – Edward respondeu rapidamente.

-Tem alguma idéia melhor?

-Nos mantermos "fieis".

-Como assim? – O encarei incrédula. – Você não está mesmo pensando em sair pegando a mulherada na calada da noite enquanto eu supostamente estou aqui cega de amor, né? Por que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

-Você estava se atracando com nosso inimigo no elevador.

-Como você sabe disso? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Alice.

-Oh... – Murmurei olhando para o lado. – Em minha defesa, eu digo que um beijo nunca significou muito para mim. – Ele me olhou de lado, me lembrei de que já tínhamos nos beijado antes.

Devo admitir, muito a contragosto, que aquilo deve ter significado algo pra mim.

Só preciso decidir o que _exatamente_ significava para mim.

-É bom saber, por que teremos que nos beijar ocasionalmente daqui pra frente. –Olhei-o confusa.

E confesso, aquilo deu uma esperança estranha a mim e a minha amiga lá embaixo. Credo! Preciso me internar!

-Como assim?

-Os Volturis chegaram à noite, então esteja preparada para amanhã.

-Isso não é lá muito animador. – Falei me recostando na cabeceira ao lado dele.

-Eu pensei que beijasse bem. – Ele disse com as sobrancelhas comicamente franzidas.

-Eu me referia aos Volturis. Você até que sabe uma ou duas coisinhas sobre beijo. – Eu menti descaradamente, ele beija muito bem...

Ou talvez fosse minha necessidade.

-Engraçado, a maneira que você reagiu me deu uma impressão diferente. – Ele disse se fingindo de confuso, estreitei os olhos.

-Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou sem...? – Gesticulei as mãos e ele fez cara de quem entendeu.

-Deve ser difícil... – Acenei com a cabeça concordando. – Mas por que nunca tentou ir até o fim?

-Eu matei três caras. – Respondi desconfortável.

-Por que não tenta com alguém tão forte como você, ou até mais?

-Tipo um transfigurador? Não sei, eles tem toda aquela coisa de impressão, e meu pai mata se descobre. – Divaguei, ele pigarreou. – Um vampiro? – Me mexi na cama e me sentei de frente para ele. – Ta brincando? Toda essa palhaçada de falso noivado foi pra evitar isso!

-Bom, eles podem ser um pouco difíceis de dizer não. – Ele disse. – Mas você conseguiria fazer com um vampiro, porque seu pai não poderia matá-lo.

Eu olhei-o pensativa, então a ficha caiu e olhei mesmo para ele e estreitei os olhos. Ele não estava mesmo...?

Hum...

Estou no celibato há dois anos, a minha opção mais viável de acabar com o sofrimento está na mesma cama que eu, encarando minhas pernas. Hey! Ele ta encarando minhas pernas, agora que me toquei.

-Mesmo que eu estivesse interessada com quem eu faria? Você? – Joguei verde.

-Bom, eu sempre estarei disponível. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. - Talvez _você_ queira isso. Não se preocupe, eu entendo.

-Aham, sei... – Falei erguendo a sobrancelha. – Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Pensar? – Ele me olhou divertido. – Você nem precisa pensar, estamos falando de mim, Edward Cullen. As mulheres não perdem tempo pensando no assunto quando se trata de mim. – Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e então comecei a rir.

-Ok, Sr. Super ego, depois dessa eu vou dormir. – Disse me jogando no travesseiro.

Era uma pena ele simplesmente não falar diretamente, por que se pedisse, ou desse algum indicio...

Bom, eu não diria **não**.

Pensando bem, essa idéia era realmente interessante. Sexo e Edward... Soa delicioso...

Deixei-me dormi pensando, com um sorriso, que de um jeito ou de outro eu acabaria com meu celibato e já tinha a pessoa perfeita para me ajudar. E por acaso a pessoa estava sentado na mesma cama que eu lendo alguma coisa.

Mas isso deixaria para depois, agora eu cairia no mundo dos sonhos por que estava exausta.

**Carmem P.O.V**

-Que lugar é esse? – Perguntei, olhando ao redor. Estava tentando me soltar da cadeira pois haviam colocado correntes, que estavam incrivelmente resistentes.

Talvez fosse prata. O único material que conseguiria nos prender, apesar de não nos afetar como os lobisomens, é a prata, já que é o único que nos segura.

-Está entre amigos. – Ouvi uma voz do canto.

-Ah sim, é claro, tão amigos que me prenderam.

-Você tentaria matar minha melhor guerreira. – Arregalei os olhos ao ver Selene aparecer.

Só que havia algo estranho nela, sua aparência não era vampirica, era humana. Os olhos não estavam negros, nem vermelhos, estavam verdes e sua pele pálida estava mais corada e os cabelos caiam negros sobre os ombros.

-O que...?

-Shh... – Ela falou para mim, de repente seus olhos foram para trás de mim. Tentei me virar mais duas mãos pararam minha cabeça.

-Isso é traição.

-Estou protegendo seu marido. – A voz atrás de mim falou, congelei. A pessoa atrás de mim resolveu soltar suas mãos de mim e caminhar para frente.

-Ariadne? – A morena se virou para mim, o rosto de boneca do mesmo jeito de sempre. – Você está viva?

-Forjei minha morte. Tinha que proteger aqueles que amo. – Olhei de uma para outra incrédula. – Seu marido vem nos ajudando e muito nas ultimas décadas. Mas chegou o momento de você também nos ajudar.

-Eu não vou trair meu clã. – Cuspi.

-Isso não é sobre trair seu clã, é sobre salva-lo. – A voz no canto voltou a falar, pude percebe que a mulher estava forçando a voz para parecer diferente.

-Escute, Carmem, é muito importante que faça isso. – Ariadne se inclinou em minha direção. – A parti de agora tudo que acha que sabe vai mudar.

-Por que agora? – Perguntei a encarando mortalmente.

-Por que seu marido pediu, ele achou que estava te protegendo e aceitamos, mas depois de ontem... Implorou-nos para incluí-la, ficar no escuro é mais segura para você, é verdade, mas precisamos de alguém dentro da casa.

-Sem contar o fato de que Safira concordou. – Olhei para Selene.

-Desculpe, quem? – Perguntei sarcástica.

-Safira. – Selene se virou para o canto e de lá saiu uma mulher com uma mascara negra. Os cabelos loiros caiam em cachos enormes abaixo dos ombros, os olhos extremamente vermelhos me encararam com interesse. – Talvez você a conheça por outros nomes, afinal ela sempre muda.

Essa descrição pareceu familiar, mas... É impossível! Ela era loira, então olhei para Selene e sua aparência humana... Será...?

-Você está sendo convocada, Carmem. – Safira disse ainda afinando a voz, seus lábios repuxaram em um sorriso.

-Mostre seu rosto. – Exigi encarando-a desconfiada. As três se olharam.

-Tudo bem, eu mostro. Porém o preço que terá que pagar é o fim da sua existência. – Safira falou calmamente.

-Quem é você? – Franzi o cenho, as três me olharam com quase pena. Eu realmente não gostei disso.

-Você não faz idéia. – Safira murmurou com sua voz verdadeira. Suspirei quando a voz dela me soou familiar.

**

* * *

**

*Em alemão significa: Cara de bunda (_bunda com orelhas_ na tradução literal), algo como cuzão, na minha opinião.

* * *

**N/B (beta): Olá :]**

**Só queria dizer que dessa vez o atraso foi culpa minha –q**

**Não atirem pedras U_U**

**Anyway, eu adorei o capítulo e espero que vocês também aproveitem.**

**beijos, nat.**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Mega capitulo, galera! Forão trinta e seis paginas de Bloody Lips!**

**No geral, eu acho que ficou bom. Teve tudo o que a fic é, sabe? Teve sangue, violencia (verbal, fisica, mental e etc...),_ partes maliciosas_, humor, atuações, os cullen's, a Bella dando uma de fodona, lobisomens, segredos, coisas sem explicações e um final sem noção que desperta a curiosidade alheia =P**

**Em resumo, eu adorei escrever *-***

**No começo eu mostrei algumas criaturas sobrenaturais para vocês entenderem como é a diversidade, eu ralei bastante procurando na insternet, ok? A coisa dos caçadores ajudando os lobisomens, eu os achei em algum lugar da internet, e não sei se é de algum jogo, ou se existe mesmo, então me dêem um desconto. Eu ainda abri teorias para o triangulo das berbudas auhsauhsuah', como o lugar é misterioso e um monte de gente pira com as teorias do lugar, não tem problema levantar coisas em meu mundo ficticio, certo?**

**Vocês perceberam que o escudo de Bella tem novos limites? Existe explicações para isso, será dada nos proximos capitulos. **

**Eu particulamente me surpreendi quando escrevi o primeiro POV de Jake, nem achava que ia ter algo assim, mas... Bom, eu quis mostrar, que ele não é inutil, apenas... Jovem, sabe? Ele sempre foi ensinado a ser certinho, educado tradicionalmente, então dá uma de rebelde é assustador para o lobinho. **

**Vamos assumir Bella foi além do nomal nesse capitulo, ok? Ela fugiu dos Cullen, rosnou, xingou, matou, surrou, beijou, ameaçou, sentiu o poder do veneno de vampiro e não desarrumou o cabelo! Ok, a ultima parte doi mentira, mas ela deu o que falar nesse capitulo. Como Emmett pensou, a bicinha causou legal. E o poder foi tão grande que até uma pessoa parecida com ela é foda.**

**O que nos leva a questão que eu sei que vão pergunta bastante. Quem é o ser que beijou Edward, levantou suas costelas e riu na cara dele quando o mesmo jurou mata-la? Minha resposta: **

**É a Bella, pessoal! AUSHAUHSA' Sinto que alguem está querendo me matar *passa a mão pela nuca***

**Estou louca para ouvir suas teorias a respeito =P**

**Nesse capitulo temos também o que Bella e Nessie fizeram, o que Nessie ainda faz e dá uma pista do passado de nossa ruiva. Jake ainda me faz pensar naqueles mocinhos determinados dos romances agua com açucar. Ele não aceita "não", rá! **

**Sobre o a decisão de acabar com o celibato de Bella, bom, vocês verão no proximo capitulo o que isso significa, ok? **

**Finalzinho bizarro esse, não? Vocês devem se pergunta, por que raios essa louca escreveu sobre gente que a gente nem conhece? É só alguns POV's que eu jgo para fazer diferença no futuro. E ai está os nomes que vocês já ouviram antes: Selene, Ariadne e Safira.**

**Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: Ariadne não acabou com o casamento de Charlie e Renné, ela os alertou sobre um perigo em relação a Bella, Renné decidiu proteger a filha e privando de tudo e isso não seria possivel com Charlie sendo general Volturi. Selene foi citada no POV de Edward, perceberam? E no final do POV passado de Jane! Safira... Bom, ela também foi citada no POV de Jane.**

**Eu não irie responder qualquer pergunta em realção a elas, então não adianta chorar ou implora, ou fazer os dois. Só uma coisa eu falo, ela tem ligação direta com Athenodora e toda a historia da fic.**

**Os Volturis, são maus, os Cullen são maus, mas ambos tem uma aliança de paz, se abrirem uma guerra agora seria pessimo para todos. Então briga entre os dois clãs não acontecerá, entenderam? Agora se isso quer dizer que os Volturis são bonzinhos, ai é outra historia, ma sno momento vocês não tem nenhum motivo para achar que são vilões. E Athenodora nã estava falando com nenhum dos lideres Volturis até onde eu saiba...  
**

**No proximo capitulos teremos os Volturis de volta *-*. Mas isso será o de menos, pois no proximo capitulo descobriremos com o Edward Cullen foi transformado! Ele tava merecendo uma historia, e isso só acontecerá agora, por que um fato nesse capitulo abriu passagem para isso. No proximo capitulo vocês entenderão!**

**Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça: Muito, muito obrigada pelas duzentas reviews! *-*¹²³, eu achei que teria que postar mais dois capitulos para chegar aos duzentas mas minhas contas obviamente estavam erradas =D! Não é nenhuma novidade, não sou nenhum genio nos numeros, nem sei como passei em matematica de qualquer maneira. Bom, muito obrigada mesmo!  
**

**Agora vamos as reviews, antes que me estragulem:**

**Raffa****:** Dois reviews! Isso é que é empolgação aushauhs'. Bom, obrigada pelos elogios que puxam o saco da autora para ela postar mais rapido, foi muito gentil de sua parte se dá o trabalho =P. A coisa bizarra da depilação é que em Eclipse: Robert (o **vampiro**) tem pêlo, e Taylor (o **lobisomem**) não tem ô.õ. Mas eu acho que isso ocorre por que os vampiros são da moda antiga (preguiça na verdade). Eu não posso critica o pessoal que se depoila, por que **eu **me depilo, e o taquinho visivel de Taylor (e todos os lobisomens, e vampiros depilados) me fazem esqueçer o detalhe de que devia ter pelinhos ali. Edward entrará fundo _(conotação maliciosa, por favor)_ eu vou cuidar disso, não se preocupe. Sobre os sentimentos deles, eles setem algo um pelo outro, Edward já tem aquele sentimento de pocessão, Bella já molha a calcinha aushausha'. Começa aos poucos e pá! Os dois caem em sí e ai todo se foda, é literalmente, ok? Se juntar as duas reviews, ficou uma review mega grande, mas deve ter sido uma agradavel surpresa ir mandar review e logo em seguida percebe um capitulo novo, hã? Perguntinha: Gosto do capitulo '-'?

**Laene Victor**: O final foi um POV extra que eu acrescentei sem nenhuma explicação aparente _no momento_, só pra deixar o povo curioso pelos meus motivos estranhos. Esse capitulo teve de novo, uahsuahsa'. De qualquer maneira, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo passado, espero ter repitido o mesmo nesse capitulo! Até ;*

**SofiaCullen22**: Sofia adorei seu elogio! Adoro como soa a palavra "espectacular" *-*, que bom que está gostando de Bella e Edward, prometo me fixa um pouco mais na historia dos dois. Mas a fic não é algo extremamente romantico, então espero algo romantico mas não muito, ok? O proximo capitulo está ai, por acaso está desejosa pelo proximo ^.^?

**Vanessa hime**: Essa frase eu tirei de Chuck *-*, adoro o _"capitain awesome"._ E você ficou surpresa por Renné ser bruxa? Mas eu já tinha falado qe ela era lá no começo ô.õ, certo? De qualquer maneira, Ariadne é um personagem que ai aparecer, não muito por agora, futuramente ela ganhará espaço, e como todos a historia dela é bem interessante e cruza com bastante coisa na fic. Nessie é um personagem para rir, ela usa isso como proteção para suas emoções, mas ela naturalmente divertida. Sim, eu darei a resposta, só me resta descobrir qual é, por que eu joguei isso agora pouco sem percebe que estava fazendo isso auhsauhsuahsa'. Vê? Eu faço misterio até incoscientemente! Você é assisti vampire diaries *-*¹²³, morri com os ultimos capitulos, apesar do ultimo não sido lá muito emocionante. O ponto alto do episodio foi Tyler, tipo, fã dos lobos eu nunca fui muito, mas depois daquilo, ele ganhou espaço no meu coração. Vou te dizer, foi uma das melhores transformações de lobisomens que eu vi (harry potter 3 ainda ganha... Foi muito foda o qu eles fizeram lá!) , ele gritando, os ossos movendo, ele chorando, Caroline chorando, ele arrebentando tudo e no final com musica do howie day... _Is it dark where you are?_ Eu fiquei toda arrepiada! Odiei o que fizeram com a Kath, ela é tão sanguináriae má... E eu também perco a calcinha pelo Damon, na verdade eu arrancou eu mesma auhsuahsau'. A coisa do doppelganger me assusta também ç.ç, é bizarro imaginar alguem igual a você. E esse capitulo levanta essa possibilidade, hein? Eu falei que ia colocar algo do genero, não sei se posso dizer que é uma doppelganger, talvez seja alguem disfarçado de Bella mesmo, então tire suas conclusões. Nessie, coitada, quase foi estuprada aqui, bichinha azarada, né? Eu dei uma pista no POV de Bella sobre o que aconteceu com Nessie. Jake tomara atitude em um momento da fic, quero dizer, é isso ou ele explode e mata geral. E você acertou direitinho sobre a possivel doppelganger, estou chocada! Bom, o capitulo valeu a espera? Ta legal '-'?

**Addle**:UAHSUAHSAUH' Você exige momentos mais quentes? Hum... Vou tentar caprichar, ok? Eu queria que Nessie continuasse sendo filha de Edward e Bella, como no livro, então achei essa maneira de colocar isso. Sim, eu a fiz chorar depois por que todos tem que ter um reação, eu quis faze-la realmente cair na real ali, por que sabe dá morte da mãe parece algo tão surreal na hora. Eu me lmebro quando minha avó morreu, e minha mãe ficou sabendo, eu lembro que não chorei na hora, foi um choque, ainda mais vendo minha mãe chorar na minha frente. Quando escrevi Bella chorando a fiz pensar em tudo, refletir sobre tudo, percebe a real situação em que vivia, que sua mãe havia morrido e o que isso significava. Edward não está lá pra consolar, é uma maneira de mostrar como Bella se tornou fechada ao mundo, eu até pensei em coloca-lo ali, mas no fim mudei de ideia... Peter e Layla fugindo no capitulo =P, todo mundo surtando procurando eles e Bella, mas eles ficaram seguros na igreja com o padre Robert (não me mate pelo nome). Nessie vai negar fogo e vai sofrer por isso, por que ela também sente a atração da impressão, então, sim, vai dar o que falar. Obrigada por me desejar inspiração, eu vou precisar ;D. Sim, o Brasil andou movimentado, mas hey! Vocês tiveram o homem mais poderoso do momento (não o mais influente, por que esse é o Robert aushauhsa'). De qualquer maneira, me deixe saber o que achou do capitulo, ok? Agradou? Ou foi uma merda mesmo?

**Karen Salvatore Cullen**: Que horror! Nem quando eu morrer vou ter paz =O! UAHSUAHSAUHA', aqui você pode falar palavrão a vontade, a autora não tem preconceito ;D. Os Volturis, por que todo mundo inclui todos os lideres? É só Athenodora que estava no POV de Jane! Jane é uma torturadora, eu não sei bem como isso pode ser do bem, mas ela não vai reagir tão raivosa quando não puder atacar Bella. Os italianos tem toda aquela "coisa", que bom que gostou da parte emocional de Bella. Sbae o que ´emais sinisro na sua macumba? Outro dia eu acordei de um pesadelo. E nele eu estava me afogando e sempre que eu subia na superficie, algo me puxava para baixo O.O, tipo, dá pra jogar uma macumba que eu vou ganahr um milhão? Seria muito legal de sua parte =D asuashausha', piadinhas a parte, você gosto do capitulo? Eu demorei um pouco, mas foi tudo culpa da minha beta! Joga macumba na pessoa! (cara, eu sou tão boa!). De qualquer forma, até ;*

**Vypra**: Também não tenho muito o que falar =p. Bom, l´avai: Obrigada pelo elogio, escreveu pouco, mas escreveu legal! UASAUHSAUHS' E esse capitulo? Como se saiu? Até ;*

**gby00**: Sim, esse capitulo foi emocionante! Teve muita coisa, e foi enooorme, ele cumpriu o que eu tanto falei? Bella apronto bonito no capitulo =P, enfiou faca na Alice, fugiu, surrou, beijou, apareceu de calcinha e camiseta e até a garota que se passou por Bella arrasou. enfiando a faca em Edward. Vou te dizer, os personagens aqui tem pelo menos dois seculos de vida (os vampiros), historia eles tem e bastante. Sobre Doce Amor, eu juro que tento escreer, mas empaquei bonito. Quero dizer, eu sei o que vai acontecer e tals, mas botar isso no papel é complicado, eu gosto de uma coisa e escrevo e depois apago por que não ficou do jeito que eu queria... De qualquer maneira, outro dia eu estava escrevendo alguma coisa, então isso é um bom sinal =D! E a historia toda é ralmente tocante, mas eu tenho que me recolocar no ritmo da historia para faze-la andar, senão é capaz de atacar um Bloody Lis na historia e eu sinto que isso não seria legal. De qualquer forma vou me esforça por que você sempre me pergunta e eu acho que estou em falta com o pessoal de lá :/. E sobre esse capitulo? O que achou? Foi emocionante? Grande, eu sei que foi! Até a proxima!

**DizzyGirl. 15**: Kathy! Nem lembrava de tu mais guria! Agora que me toquei que você corrigia a historia antigamente =P, arrumei uma beta agora, por que tava dificil conciliar tudo. Se atualiza logo, viu? E eu vou entrar no MSN em algum momento, mas antes eu crio cara depau e te mando um email ;D. Bjins!

**BuddyLeeh:** Sim, eu devo admitir eu tenho bastante criatividade, mas se é para escrever sobre o mundo sobrenatural que seja sobre todo mundo! E agora eu estou de ferias então tenho que lidar com minha absurda preguiça, um monte de leitores loucos, saguinarios e que adoram ameçar a autora de tortura (por que se me matarem não tem historia!). Mas eu vou te contar algo sobre mim, algo que provavelmente ninguem sabe (cof,cof,cof): Eu sou meio psicopata, então sempre me acabo de rir lendo as reviews (com ameaças de morte, com elogios, com tudo), na verdade algumas me inspiram para a historia, legal né? Então é sempre um prazer escrever e todo mundo cair em cima e fazer pressão =D! Não precisa falar, eu sei que sou estranha ;*! E parar nas melhores partes são o que fazem eu ter reviews! Eu gosto de deixar suspense no ar, ver os leitores arrancarem os cabelos de curiosidade sempre me faz sorrir! E no começo eu não tinha pensado em quantos capitulos teria a historia, mas agora, eu penso em talvez cinquenta no maximo, mas talvez seja menos, ou talvez seja mais. Sinceramente, no começo eu não pensei que a historia iria agradar os leitores, por que, convenhamos, a historia é uma loucura! De qualquer maneira minha querida _fã _(*-*), o capitulo agradou sua pessoa? Bom, é isso! Até ;*

**Samy Winkot**: A historia sempre vai vir com um "BUUM!", vai chegar um momento que voê avi pensar "ela não tem mais o que pensar! Isso não é possivel!". Muitas leitoras se identificam com Bella ou Nessie, eu mesma me identifico, como você disse, o pessoal também me chama de coração de pedra, ao que parece eu sou fria (eu olho para eles e fico "aham sei"), mas é melhor não questionar, né? Minha me chama de boca suja pervetida, então não acho que ela se enquadre no pessoa que me acha fria ^.^, ela já me chamou de mantega derretida também... Mães! Puff! Quem vai entender? Eddy apaixonado... Bichin, ele foi o ultimo a se dar conta do que Bella é, ele só vê o que realmente quer ver. Sabe que eu não sei se vai ser insinuação ou lemom mesmo ô.õ, por que eu imagino as partes e tals, então provavelmente escreverei direto, mas não sei, vai que não fica bom? Ai eu corto por pura insegurança, mas ei! Eu sou a garota que escreveu Bella masturbando James e depois o castrando com diverção morbida, então você tenha ideia do que eu tenho coragem de escrever. Bella&Edward é um casal que me enjoa se for muito agua com açucar, teve uma época que eu lia direto, mas tinha fic que Bella se mostrava forte, outra uma pessoa normal, outra a mocinha legal, mas... Não conseguia sentir mas aquela sintonia que sentia em outras fics realmente boas, eu leio uma no nyah "Um selvagem difrente", eu devo dizer a autora arrasa! Eu reacomendo como leitura, viu? A do foforks, eu não leio *olha par ao lado e assovia*. De qualquer maneira, aqui Bella é madura e ela tem motivos para ser assim, mas também a um ser humano ali, um ser humano na flor da idade! Ela tem hormonios e emoções, ainda é uma adolescente, é isso que eu queria mostrar, tanto que ela era uma rebelde antes de virar demonia e ainda é. Então, Samy, gostou desse capitulo *-*? Não destrua meu coração, ok? Se não gostou diga gentilmente, falo? Bjim!

**Sophiatt**: Ah soph! Que bom que gostou do capitulo *-*, minha intenção sempre é essa (eu sempre tenho que ser tão obvia ¬¬'?). Bom, eu acho que o capitulo não matou muito sua curiosidade, mas matou, né? Espero que tenha gostado, eu tentei caprichar mesmo ;D. Até, bjim!

**nathaliatst**: Desde começo eu imaginei Bella fodona como todas nós queremos somos ou queremos ser. Bom, eu sou romantica, sabe? Mas não muito, devo admitir, tem coisas que eu me recuso a ler por que acho muito meloso, eu sou uma pessoa que gosta mais de diversão, mentes maliciosas e conversas gostosas. Digamos que eu não leve a vida com um jeito muito sério, por isso me dizem tanto que sou uma pessoa paciente... Essas pessoas não me conhecem na TPM ;P. Tipo, a coisa das séries daum nó fenomenal na minha cabeça, eu tenho que na net e pesquisar sobre o capitulo anterior para saber em qual capitulo eu estou auhsuahsa', triste, eu sei. Mas agora que deu a pausa em todas as séries, eu estou quase me matando, sempre espero por um episodio novo de Chuck, Glee, Bones, Nikita, Supernatural, The vampire diaries... E agora não me resta nada ç.ç, de qualquer forma resolvi ver todas as temporadas de Friends, eu nunca tinha visto, sabe? Foi antes do meu tempo, então as vezes via aletoriamene na tv, mas eu acabei de termina a primeira tempora e eu estou adorando *-*! E o melhor, tem mais nove temporadas para ver ;P. Sim o suspense no final é a minha nova arma para conseguir reviews hihihihi (é minha risada do mal, não aceito criticas sobre ela, ok ¬¬'?). Agora tem mais esse final que nem foi dos melhores, mas foi, né? Hey! Gostou do capitulo, hã? Ficou grandão, né =B? E eu acho que teve bastante emoções ajuahsuahs'

**Nathalia Anring**: Adoro sua sinceridade sobre minha historia, auhsuahsua'. Nessie é muito mara já chegando chamando todo mundo de seu parente, é pai para lá, mãe pra cá, vovô cá lá do cá [?]. Bella e Edward se amam, é? Eu concordo também, um gosta de pensar que _teoricamente _a noiva é dele, a outra quer acabar com os anos de castidade na maior onde suja e pervetida (é o que ela acha, cá entre nós.) para mim parece desculpa e mais desculpas, e para você? E ai? Quer mais =B? Bjim, Nath!

**Boneka Cullen**: Sim, demora mais vem e vem com tudo! Sim, Charlie é um exemplo lindo de como ser o nosso avô preferido, aushauausha'. E Jake? Ele determinado a lutar pela Ness, não bonitinho? Não é a cara um de um mocinho de romance agua com açucar *-*? Beijos e mais beijos, eu gosto de como isso soa, então ne tente me impedir de escreve-los! Eu pensei que seria interessante um pov de Jane, já que eu queria mostrar um lado dos Volturis. Os Volturis voltaram no proximo capitlo, rá! Pela segunda vez nesse dia, Ariadne não causou a separação, ela foi a gota d'agua para Renné, que decidiu se separar de Charlie por que ele não quis se disvincular dos Volturis, foi decisão de Renné o tempo todo, uma mãe desesperada querendo proteger a filha. Você viu um bom ponto de vista! Por que ficar no mamãe e papai não faz lá muito o estilo dá fic, vou usar tudo que tiver pela frente, parede, chão, pia, bancada, cama também, afinal é nela que as coisas sempre começam ^.^ aushausausha', ok, é melhor eu parar de assusta-la com minha mente pervetida. Agora você entede por que Bella fez o que fez, né? Ela podia ter buscado ajuda? Sim, mas qual a graça? Bella tem que ser irresponsavel de vez em quando e ir aos limites para salvar aqueles com quem se importa. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, até a proxima ;*!

**Fanytah**: *Pigarreio* Quero lhe dizer que é mais do que bem vinda minha cara leitora nova, Fany. Agora deixando a coisa formal de lado... Que bom que está gostando *-*, os "momentos sadicos" te incomodam? Por que eu não posso fazer muito sobre isso, veja bem, a fic é sobre isso, o titulo já mostra isso, sakas? "Bloody Lips", soa bem, né? Eu não sabia dessa minha habilidade de escrever com detalhes *-*, eu me esforço para descrever bem as coisas, exatamente como as vejo, mas isso pode ser confuso, sei lá. Mas é bom saber que estou me saindo bem nessa area, e humor faz parte da fic, um humor negro as vezes, devo dizer. Sim, o ciume é um grande passo *-*, eu diria um sinal até. E o clima vai esquentar, ah se vai hehehe. Bom, espero que continue gostando da fic depois desse capitulo :D! Até a proxima! Bjim! P.S: Você é minha review numero 200! Magico, não *-*?

**Reszka**: Cuidado R.! Isso é vicio... Não critico nem nada =P, eu também quando tenho que estudar fico no computador, tanto que acabei de recuperação em quimica pela porcaria de um ponto! No fim a recuperação eu tirei de letra, por que eu já sabia o conteudo ¬¬', coisinha desnecessaria, hein? Eu sei como é a sensação de "tenho que ler isso"! É irresistivel, você se empolga, começa a sorrir que nem retarda e fica ansiosa para a pagina carregar (apesar de demorar segundos quase mata o coração de tanta ansiedade),então você lê, relê algumas partes e termina de lê e depois pensa "Eu preciso de mais!", então você vem com a review, elogio, puxa o saco da autora e pede um capitulo _humildemente,_ acertei? Edward é Edward, foda, gostoso e impuro, um autentico vampiro que nos faz perde as calcinhas, hehehe. Me pergunto se o capitulo agradou sua pessoa... Então? Bem, é só isso :B, bjim!

**meirel. silva**: As coisas aqui sempre pegam fogo! Eu gosto disso... O que achou do que eu aprontei? O capitulo super-ultra-blaster cumpriu o que tanto prometi? Seja sincera, ok? Memso que isso parta meu coração... A quem eu to querendo enganar? Minta e minta muito para mim, fale que foi dez =P! Brincaderinha! Só me diga o que achou, ok? Ansiosa pelo proximo caitulo, hein? Até a proxima ;*

**Obrigada pelos alertas e favoritadas, pessoal! Não colocarei nomes por que não quero demorar ainda mais para postar e eu estou com um baita sono! Por isso, sorry! Mas _muchas gracias_.**

**O proximo caitulo irá para a correção em breve, então irei passa-lo no processo final e posta-lo, antes disso irei escrever as resposta as reviews, que não são poucas.**

**Obrigada leitor, por sua perseverança ler até aqui *revêrencia de ballet*. É muita paciencia mesmo ahushaus'  
**

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: Proximo capitulo inedito (todo capitulo é inedito, então ignorem). O que posso dizer sobre ele... Volturis vão vir... Historia de como nosso protagonista virou um vampiro! *assovia e olha para o lado*, ok! Eu vou dar um previa para vocês ficarem chupando/roendo/arrancando o dedo...**

**_"[...] -Mas eu estou tremendamente curioso! Onde está a mulher que está condenada a agüentar Edward? – Caius perguntou malicioso, acho que ele não acreditava no compromisso de Edward. Quero dizer, depois de tantos anos, quem acreditaria_**

**_-Ele não me parece ser tão ruim assim. – Nos viramos quando ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Eu senti nesse momento uma explosão de surpresa e choque por parte dos lideres. Edward estava a abraçando por trás nos olhando malignamente divertido e Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, pareciam um casal bem... Normal. – Quero dizer, nos primeiros minutos ele não foi nada muito excitante, mas isso muda com o tempo. – Tossi para disfarça a risada._**

**_-O mesmo vale pra você, querida. – Sorriram um para outro, para quem visse até parecia um sorriso amoroso. Por seus poros exalavam malicia e provocação, hum... Os joguinhos parecem ter começado..."_**


	21. O certo é errado, e o errado é o certo

**Capitulo 21  
**

**Edward P.O.V **

**Montecatini Val di Cecina – Dezembro de 1802**

_-Tu não tem noção de como é o mundo lá fora! – Eu ouvi a voz de meu pai no quarto de minha irmã. – Irá se casar com Lorenzo! É o certo, Deus aprova essa união._

_-Deus ou o dinheiro que ele oferece a nossa família? – Fechei os olhos ao ouvir Beatrice retrucar meu pai, ouvi o tapa logo em seguida e decidi que era de interferi._

_-Papa. – Cumprimentei, não olhei para minha irmã. Eu devia fazer meu papel de irmão mais velho frio. _

_-O que queres Edward? – Meu pai se virou para mim mal humorado._

_-Mamma está com visitas lá em baixo, Carlisle Cullen o espera. – Ele enrijeceu e sorriu malicioso, então saiu em direção a porta._

_-Não terminamos isso, Beatrice Cabrini! – Ele falou antes de fechar a porta. No segundo seguinte minha irmã me olhou e começou a chorar._

_-O que farei, irmão? – Me sentei na cama ao seu lado e ela me abraçou, dei um tapinha desajeitado nas costas dela, nunca fui bom em demonstrações de carinho._

_-Irá se casar com ele, não há como sair dessa situação sem ficar com má fama. Os Cabrini são conhecidos por sua impecável reputação, todos a odiariam se fizer algo. – Falei calmamente, ela tinha que entender seu destino._

_-É ai que está, irmão. – Ela me olhou desesperada._

_-O que fez? – Franzi o cenho para ela. Fungando fortemente, ela levou a mão ao ventre, arregalei os olhos ao percebe o que aquilo significava..._

Pisquei voltando ao presente,

-I GO CRAZY! CRAZY, BABE! I GO CRAZY! – Emmett cantava _memoravelmente_ com Nessie no carro.

_Oh Deus…_ Rose pensou olhando para os dois.

Como os dois conversavam besteiras demais para o nosso próprio bem, Rose resolveu ir atrás comigo e Bella.

-That kinda lovin' Yeah, now i'm never gonna be the same. – _Essa é a minha musica! _Emmett pensou alegremente. Eu ainda me lembro dos tempos em que Rose e ele ainda não eram um casal.

_O que há? _Rose me perguntou por pensamento, só sorri e neguei com a cabeça. E ela deu de ombros e continuou a cantar com eles. Observei lá fora, já tínhamos mudado de carro e estávamos indo para o aeroporto.

E lá forão eles com o refrão de_ Crazy _do_ Aerosmith._

-_I need your love, honey! __I need your love__.__–_ Eles cantaram em coro, Bella deu uma risada e eu revirei os olhos. Encarei Nessie a minha frente (que cantava **muito** animada), quem diria que ela...?

-Hey! Dá pra cantar também Edward? Sua voz é horrível, mas a gente finge que é boa. É só a Bella isolar nossos pensamentos... – Revirei os olhos com o comentário de Emmett, ele realmente gosta do fato de que Bella pode bloquear a mente de qualquer um para mim. Ou abri-la como fez com o lobisomem que tentava me bloquear.

-Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby!– Nessie o interrompeu praticamente gritando.

-I'm losin my mind, girl!– Emmett praticamente grasnou.

-'Cause I'm goin' crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. – Eles cantaram em coro. - You turn it on, then you're gone! Yeah! You drive me...

_Eles não tem como cantar melhor, hã?_ Bella disse me encarando rindo.

Apenas soltei uma risada e apertei a mão dela, ela continuou sorrindo divertida. Ao nosso lado passou um carro a toda velocidade, Alice era muito boa em chamar atenção, ainda mais com um carro **amarelo**.

O que exatamente estávamos fazendo fora da propriedade dirigindo em alta velocidade na estrada a noite?

A maioria acharia isso idiotice, mas temos que cuidar da segurança dos Volturis, assim como eles cuidam da nossa quando o visitamos. Por isso nós criamos um trilha falsa, e roubamos carros humanos para ir ao aeroporto.

-Emmett apresse-se. – Falei quando o carro amarelo nos passou.

-Por que a pressa?

-Heeello! – Nessie exclamou como se ele fosse estúpido, bem, ele é isso mesmo de qualquer maneira. - Eles manhã trancados no quarto, por que acha que ele está com pressa?

Foi quase pior que Emmett. Ótimo! Agora, Nessie puxou o lado pornográfico de Emmett.

Olhei para Bella, ela olhava para as mãos com um sorriso pequeno.

-Pelo o que eu conheço do Edward, ele provavelmente estava jogando xadrez com a coitada. – Emmett sacaneou sabendo que aquilo poderia ser verdade, já que Bella e eu não... Er... Chegamos a esse ponto.

-Você acha que eu sei jogar xadrez? – Bella o olhou cética. - Por favor, xadrez é um jogo ultrapassado! Pra que iríamos jogar algo assim?

Aquilo era verdade, nós dois acabamos jogando detetive, que era algo mais moderno e infantil (Peter gostava do jogo e Alice providenciou). Enquanto jogávamos combinamos a nossa historia, afinal eles iam pergunta como nos conhecemos e viramos um casal e blá, blá, blá.

-Então o que ficaram fazendo? – Emmett perguntou com falsa curiosidade. Bella o encarou como se quisesse bater nele.

-O que você acha? - Ela perguntou sarcástica.

-Eu já falei que acho que jogaram xadrez. – Bella se virou para mim com um olhar frustrado, enquanto Rose dava uma risada baixa.

-Ele já teve aquela conversa com o professor de educação física? – Bella me perguntou, Nessie tossiu tentando disfarça a risada.

-Que conversa? – Emmett realmente não sabia do que ela falava.

-Acredite em mim, Bella. Ele sabe uma ou duas coisas sobre o assunto. – Rose falou divertida, desviei de seus pensamentos na hora que ela começou a pensar sobre o _assunto_.

-Do que estão falando? – Emmett perguntou impaciente.

-Ela perguntou se você já teve aula de Educação Sexual. – Nessie respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Existe aula de Educação Sexual? – Emmett perguntou surpreso. As mulheres o olharam incrédulas.

-Antes que perguntem, Emmett gosta de matar a aula de Educação Física. – Respondi as mentes confusas.

-Você mata aula de Educação Física? Onde você passa seu tempo nesse horário Emmett? Por que comigo é que não é. – Rose disse secamente, sorri ao ver a encrenca que ele havia se metido.

-Depois dessa informação eu não mato mais, amor. – Ele mandou um beijinho para Rose, e ela continuou com a carranca.

Bella se mexeu quando seu celular começou a tocar, nos três aqui atrás acabamos nos embolando na hora que ela tentou pegar o celular.

-Por que deixou o celular atrás de você? – Rose perguntou impaciente enquanto tentava dar espaço para Bella pegar seu aparelho escandaloso, era realmente desagradável aos nossos ouvidos sensíveis.

-Estava entre eu e Edward, escorregou, ok? – Respondeu na defensiva. – Não está atrás de mim. – Informou com um suspiro, enquanto puxava a mão de volta.

-Afundou no banco. – Rose falou com um muxoxo.

-E ele faz esse barulho apenas quando está _abafado_? – Emmett perguntou incrédulo.

-Pai pega ai! – Nessie exclamou impaciente.

Distraidamente coloquei a mão atrás de Bella e acabei a apalpando, ela ergueu as sobrancelha para mim, e eu dei de ombros me fazendo de inocente.

_Até parece_ que eu não ia me aproveitar da situação...

Bella se inclinou para frente para ter mais espaço e eu consegui pegar a porcariazinha, quando vi quem ligava no visor, respirei fundo me contendo.

-Obrigada. – Ela arrancou o celular da minha mão e levantou a sobrancelha quando viu quem ligava. – Oi... Mike. – Bella nos olhou um tanto inconformada.

-_Hey Bell's._ – Eu não tinha percebido que eles tinham intimidade. Mas como Mike está vivo, Bella não chegou a fazer nada com ele. Ou talvez ela estivesse mentindo sobre a falta de controle, a encarei atentamente quando pensei na possibilidade. – _Então, queria saber quando vai viajar..._

Ela encarou a todos tentando buscar alguma resposta.

-Que viagem? – Franzi o cenho para ela, o que diabos estava fazendo? Ela deveria mentir sobre a viagem.

-_A que você ia para Itália, James me falou._ – Ele respondeu.

-Er... Desculpa deve haver algum engano, por que eu não vou viajar para a Italia.

-_Cara, ele mentiu sobre tudo!_ – Ele exclamou parecendo falar para outra pessoa na ligação. – Então, Bella, você não quer ir com a gente acampar amanhã?

-Eu não sei, Mike. Eu não me dou bem com a natureza e também estou meio ocupada.

-_Sério? Com o que?_ – Não tinha como não ser mais ridículo Mike?

-Tenho um encontro com Edward. – _Não é lá muito longe da verdade_. Ela refletiu para mim. Bella sempre me pega de surpresa quando abre sua mente para mim.

-_Edward? O Cullen?_ – Sorri com a amargura na voz dele.

-Eu sei! Nem eu esperava! Mas o _pobre_ praticamente _me_ _implorou_. - Ela falou com um sorriso maligno, lancei um olhar negro para ela, a desgraçada piscou o olho para mim. O restante do carro ria silenciosamente.

_-Eu também implorei._ – Ele realmente falou isso? Bella franziu o cenho incrédula.

-Desculpa Mike, mas eu meio que tenho uma queda por ele. – Bella colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha um tanto nervosa. Ela ficava nervosa por dizer que tinha atração por mim? Hum...

_-Mas você não o fez implorar?_ – Perguntou confuso, até _eu_ (que nasci no século retrasado) entendi o ponto dela.

-No mundo de hoje, uma garota não pode se dar tão facilmente. – Ela retrucou rapidamente, enquanto sua mão pousava em minha coxa, fiquei em alerta, ela estava perto da onde poderia ser... _Útil_. – E eu achei que era brincadeira sua. Quero dizer, pensei que fosse gay. – Ela deu sorriso divertido para nós.

_-O QUE? Mas eu sai com a Jessica!_

-Mas eu pensei que fosse para disfarça seu caso com Eric. – Ela respondeu em tom meio culpado, enquanto apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

_-Eu não tenho um caso com Eric!_

-Tyler, então? – Ela disse olhando para o teto. Seus dedos começaram a deslizar pela minha coxa em círculos, eu coloquei o braço ao redor de seus ombros a fazendo se apoiar melhor em mim. Nessie olhava para Bella ansiosa pela conversa.

_-Não! Eu tenho essa garo..._

-Olha, eu realmente não quero saber de sua vida amorosa. – Bella nos olhou entediada. Rose nos encarou negando com cabeça.

_Bella não presta mesmo, _Rose pensou.

_-De qualquer maneira vai ou não para o nosso acampamento? As férias começaram sexta passada, vamos passar a semana na floresta. Você pode trazer o Cullen se quiser. _– Acrescentou desgostoso, fiquei realmente atento quando os dedos se encaminharam para o interior da minha coxa, nesse ritmo e eu ficaria _visivelmente_ excitado_._ Trinquei a mandíbula me fazendo de indiferente.

-Eu prefiro ficar na casa dele do que dormi no chão de terra no momento, eu realmente sinto muito. – A voz dela soava como se estivesse meio culpa, mas a expressão dizia impaciência. – Fala que eu mandei "oi" para o pessoal! Agora eu tenho que ir, tchau Mike... – Agarrei seus dedos quando eles brincaram perto demais do meu membro.

Bella me olhou inocente demais. _Algum problema?_

Estreitei meus olhos para ela e a mesma me sorriu provocante. Ela havia feito de propósito!

Ela está brincando com o fogo.

-_Tchau._ – Então Bella desligou o celular e bufou exaspera. Ela puxou os dedos do meu aperto e me olhou risonha.

_Por que toda a __**tensão**__?_ Respirei fundo, ler mente não era divertido se ela ficava me mandando pensamentos irritantes.

-Já vi que isso vai cair como uma bomba para o High School de Forks. – Nessie falou divertida. – Ele parecia surpreso com vocês dois estarem juntos, pensei que por estudarem no mesmo lugar acabaria sendo obvio para todos.

_Eu já inventei a mentira do dia, é sua vez. _Bella me falou mentalmente, enquanto se ajeitava relaxadamente ao meu lado.

-Não era... Oficial. – Falei calmamente, Nessie franziu o cenho para mim. Bella ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. – Ninguém sabia de nós, exceto Alice.

-Ninguém? Nem Charlie? – Nessie perguntou surpresa.

-Ele seria o último a saber por mim. – Respondi erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eles namoram secretamente. Algo muito romântico se quer saber. – Rose acrescentou ajudando, Bella abriu um sorriso amarelo, percebi que se ela tivesse tentando um relacionamento sério comigo, ela teria contado para Nessie.

E foi isso que sua filha pensou confusa.

-E como raios aconteceu tudo? Como descobriram o que realmente eram? – Bella e eu tínhamos combinado isso essa manhã, então não era algo que precisaríamos pensar no momento.

-É uma historia engraçada. – Bella deu uma risada, a verdade era que a historia que combinamos era mesmo inusitada. – Nós tivemos um caso dois meses atrás, esse é o "namorar" de Rose. – Nessie a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a desconfiança aumentou. Ela era sabia que controlar os desejos de se alimentar e os sexuais era difícil. – Basicamente, Edward me pegou em um dos treinos com Jake. Na época, eu não sabia a existência de vampiros, então ver suas presas e olhos vermelhos foi algo chocante...

-Quando eu vi os olhos azuis dela fiquei extremamente furioso. Achei que era um demônio brincando comigo, então quando ela deixou Jake inconsciente eu a ataquei. – Acrescentei a narrativa para dar mais emoção a historia.

– Meu avô me deu um **tiro** quando me conheceu, atacar as pessoas que amam parece ser tradição por aqui.

-Charlie não te ama. – Emmett disse confuso.

-Ainda... – Nessie falou arrogantemente, enquanto dava um sorriso maroto.

-Voltando... – Bella continuou a historia. – Ele me atacou e eu respondi da forma mais primitiva que existe. – Eu a olhei de lado desconfiado, do que exatamente ela estava falando?

-O que você fez? – Emmett perguntou curioso. Ele e Rose estavam completamente interessados na historia que tínhamos inventado.

-Eu chutei o patrimônio partícula dele. – Não precisei nem fingir minha expressão sombria quando ela falou. Emmett começou a gargalha escandalosamente, Rose deu um risinho quando viu minha expressão. – Em resumo, ela correu, eu tentei pega-la, levei um choque e fui jogado para as arvores. Então ela fez a coisa mais estúpida do mundo: Ela se virou e foi ver como eu estava. – Bella estreitou os olhos para mim.

-O que? – Os três perguntaram, e Nessie os olhou confusa.

-Vocês já não sabem dessa historia? – Ela perguntou com a testa franzida.

-Eles nunca contaram os detalhes. – Rose disse alegremente, ela estava adorando nossa _obra prima_.

-Olha, eu sei que foi estúpido, mas achei que ele tinha morrido, o cara voou muito longe. Só percebi o erro quando ele me atacou de surpresa e só sei que, no instante seguinte, estava sendo prensada em uma arvore do outro lado do quintal com ele quase quebrando meu pescoço. – Todos me lançaram um olhar negro.

Ok, Emmett não me olhou assim, na verdade ele teve o feliz pensamento _"Isso ai Ed! Mostrando quem manda na relação fake!"._

-Eu estava com raiva dela, e quando Bella perguntou o que eu era...– Suspirei, fingindo visualizar a memória.

-O que o fez não mata-la? – Nessie perguntou ansiosa para saber a historia, ela estava adorando aquilo, afinal Nessie era uma pessoa romântica.

-Eu comecei a chorar de dor... – Bella falou em tom baixo enquanto os olhos perdiam o foco. – Digamos que o corpo dele prensando o meu na arvore não era algo muito confortável. – Fez uma careta de leve.

-Sei... – Nessie disse maliciosa.

-Nessie, poucas coisas podem ferir o corpo de um vampiro, eles são _muito_ resistentes. – Bella recrutou revirando os olhos.

-Então, como vocês fazem na hora de...? – Nessie ia começar a falar alguma coisa de conotação grosseiramente sexual.

-Isso é pessoal. –Nós dois a cortamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Não fariam melhor nem se ensaiasse._ Emmett zombou mentalmente.

-De qualquer maneira, demônios normalmente sorriem para a dor, por isso tortura-los é inútil em interrogatório e não vale a pena captura-los. Eu soube que algo estava errado quando ela soluçou, então juntei todas as peças do quebra cabeça. Quase que imediatamente percebi que Bella não era humana, mas também não era um demônio.

-Foi mais ou menos assim que descobrimos o que éramos. Decidimos manter segredo por que não sabíamos o que fazer. Tanto Edward, quanto eu não contamos a ninguém sobre isso, por isso você não sabia sobre vampiros até semana passada. E não falei sobre Edward, por que isso era mais difícil de se contar por telefone. – Nessie ficou um tanto desconfiada, mas engoliu.

-E como ficaram noivos mesmo? – Ela nos olhou curiosa.

-Eu a pedi em casamento semana passada e depois que minha família descobriu sobre ela. – Decidimos fazer algo recente, por que quando visitei os Volturis, Aro entendeu que eu tinha uma pretendente, mas não havia feito o pedido. – Foi interessante levar um "O que?" como resposta.

-Mãe! – Nessie exclamou risonha, Bella ergueu as mãos em sinal de derrota.

-Não me olhe assim, eu... – Ela fez uma pausa parecendo pensar nas palavras. – Eu fui criada para não acreditar em casamento, afinal meus pais eram divorciados. Não me entendam mal, eu o amo, mas era **casamento**. – Bella destacou a palavra. Ela acabou de falar que me ama? – E eu meio que era traumatizada. – Me olhou mordendo os lábios, era quase como se pedisse desculpas pelo o olhar.

_Você pode parecer divertido com o meu falso constrangimento aqui, por favor?_ Bella me perguntou mentalmente, eu pude sentir o tom acido em seu "por favor". Abri um sorriso divertido para ela, e era totalmente verdadeiro.

-Mas você aceitou. – Rose acrescentou alegremente. _Esses dois tem criatividade, não dá pra negar._

-Sim, eu aceitei, foi no dia em que eu quase morri com os lobisomens para salvar as crianças. Nós estávamos em um balcão atrás do pai das crianças, e estávamos conversando enquanto os policiais se aproximavam...

_Conversando? Aham sei... – _Nessie pensou ceticamente. Se ela soubesse...

-... E você aceitou na hora mais apropriada. – Completei rabugentamente, ela riu para mim. – Ela aceitou no instante em que eles entraram. Sabem o quão irritante é ser interrompido por dois guardinhas achavam que tínhamos invadido uma propriedade.

-Mas você não usava anel, eu lembro disso na luta. – Nessie estreitou os olhos. Ela oscilava entre desconfiança e alegria por Bella encontrou alguém.

-É por que ela o tirou para Charlie não vê, ele sabia que tínhamos um relacionamento, mas não algo sério. – Respondi por Bella que acenou com um sorriso.

-E vovô deixou assim tão fácil?

-Ele sabe que não poderia me matar sem arma uma guerra entre os clãs. – Falei sério. – Mas tivemos uma conversa na qual me senti bem desconfortável. – Não era mentira, Charlie me deu um aviso para não fazer nada de errado com Bella.

Os pensamentos sobre o que ele considerava errado, eu nunca ouvi por causa do escudo de Bella (que o protegeu mentalmente durante todo seu tempo inconsciente), e eu realmente agradeço. Charlie, infelizmente verbalizou que sabia que nós dois iríamos acabar fazendo algo inapropriado para manter o disfarce, e até para não mantê-lo. Então ele disse basicamente para não machuca-la, por que eu tinha certa fama de aproveitar os _prazeres da vida_, digamos assim.

-Eu não sabia que era algo tão recente.

-Eu já teria te contato antes, caso o contrario. – Bella respondeu a Nessie.

-Agora as coisas fazem sentido. – Ela sorriu para nós. – E quando vão casar? Tipo, Layla também me perguntou, e eu respondi que nem ela que via o futuro sabia como eu saberia.

-Não temos data, Nessie. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, não temos tempo para casamento, festa ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – Bella recrutou a olhando intrigada, Rose olhou para a janela divertida.

-Mas Alice disse que viu uma festa de noivado. – Nessie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Viu? – Bella perguntou para mim sarcástica.

-Eu falei que não, mas ela usou os Volturi como desculpa. Não será uma festa, apenas os clãs na casa comemoraram, algo simples e partícula. – Respondi na defensiva. A verdade era que aliviaria a tensão de todos por conta da guerra, mostrando que os vampiros tinham pleno controle sobre a batalha.

-Eu não conheço ninguém lá. Como é que pode ser particular? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços. Eu não respondi por que Emmett deu uma curva fechada e estacionou quase que violentamente no aeroporto.

_Você me deve!_ Ele exclamou via pensamento.

-Querida. – Ele disse abrindo a porta de Rose, eu sai e ofereci a mão para Bella, e depois abri a porta de Nessie que me olhou surpresa.

-Eu fiquei do mesmo jeito quando ele fez isso para mim. – Bella comentou divertida. _Cavalheirismo está em extinção!_ Nessie exclamou mentalmente, enquanto ela aceitava minha mão.

-Alice realmente caprichou. – Rose elogiou nos olhando quando todos estavam dentro do aeroporto.

Nós estávamos vestido como uma perfeita família da alta sociedade, em suma um bando de riquinhos mimados. Embora, eu não possa reclamar do vestido justo e azul escuro de Bella, tinha realmente um belo decote...

Passei minha mão pelas costas delas e a puxei para junto de mim, dois poderiam jogar. Cheguei minha palma até a base das costas e ela já estava toda tensa, mas não me atrevi a baixar minha mão para não ter que ouvir as exclamações mentais de Emmett.

Bella pigarreou para mim e apontou a cabeça para Nessie.

_Estão falando com você, mão boba!_

_Muito hilário_! A imaginação dela conseguiu arranjar um apelido muito impressionante!

-Sim? – Me virei para aquela que me chamava de pai. Ela tocou minha mão e começou a tagarelar mentalmente.

_O que sabe sobre impressão?_

-Imagine um casal vampiro como os da minha familia.

-Ou você e mamãe?

-Exatamente. – Respondi com um sorriso conveniente, subi a mão para a cintura e atrai Bella para mais perto de mim, pela mente de Nessie a vi nos olhar curiosa. – Não é só para achar os melhores genes, é algo realmente muito forte. O que o mantem vivo, seguindo em frente é o objeto da impressão, a quem daria a vida sem hesitar.

Ela suspirou acenando com cabeça, ergui a sobrancelha com os pensamentos dela, ao meu lado Bella suspirou provavelmente entendo a expressão de Nessie.

-Você...? – Ela me olhou um tanto desesperada pela situação que se encontrava seus sentimentos.

Ela me lembro Beatrice naquele momento...

_-Acalme-se. – Esme falou para minha irmã que tinha acabado de vomitar, estávamos no meio de uma festa e a saída dela seria percebi em pouco tempo._

_-O que está havendo? – Carlisle bateu na porta._

_-Não te interessa. – Esme respondeu friamente, ela nunca gostará muito de Carlisle._

_-Eu sou medico. – Ele fechou a porta e viu minha irmã vomitando de novo. Os olhos dele de repente adquiriram um brilho de entendimento. _

_-Meu amigo, não ha nada que possa fazer. – Eu disse colocando a mão no ombro dele, porém, ele negou com cabeça._

_-Peça para sua prima sair daqui. – Ele murmurou para mim, eu o olhei por alguns segundos e entendi o que ele faria._

_-Esme, por favor, deixe o doutor examina-la, vá lá embaixo e tente distrair os convidados de sua saída. – Pedi tranqüilamente, Esme me olhou suspirando e se levantou acenando com cabeça. Ela olhou para minha irmã mais uma vez antes de se virar e andar para a porta._

_Carlisle ficou com os olhos perdidos por alguns segundos, então estava na frente de Beatrice. Fora tão rápido que tive que piscar um pouco para compreender sua velocidade._

_-Me escute bem, querida. – Ele disse então a ficou encarando por alguns segundos, então ela caiu desmaiada. Ele se virou e me entregou ela._

_-O que fez, Carlisle? – Perguntei confuso._

_-Ela parecerá estar com uma gripe, isso fará passar despercebido sua gravidez apenas por algumas semanas. Em breve sua barriga aparecerá, Edward._

_Mais tarde naquele noite, eu acordei com o barulho de algo no quarto, apertei a faca de prata embaixo de meu travesseiro. Não era tempos de dormi tranqüilo e sim com um olho aberto e outro fechado._

_-Edward. – Ouvi a voz de minha irmã sussurrar. _

_Me virei confuso ao vê-la com um capuz negro, logo compreendi o que ela iria fazer._

_-Não. – Eu disse me sentando._

_-Tenho que ir. _

_-Não podes fugir! Papa irá encontra-la e então mata-la, ele fará o que for necessário para manter a imagem. Sabes disso melhor do que eu. – Argumentei meio nervoso. Beatrice se sentou ao meu lado derrotada._

_-O que mais posso fazer? Irei desgraçar a família de um jeito ou de outro. – Seus olhos castanhos chocolate me fintaram desesperados. – Edward, eu amo Pietre, e me entreguei por amor. Como pode algo que me faça feliz não ser de Deus? Por favor, diga que me entende. _

_-Eu não entendo. – Ela me olhou assustada. – Eu nunca amei, Beatrice, e provavelmente nunca irei amar, por que não é assim que deve ser. _

_-O que vais fazer comigo? – Ela perguntou se levantando amedrontada. _

_-Já cometeu o erro, não a nada o que fazer sobre isso. – Respondi quando cheguei a minha conclusão. – Espere uma semana, é começo do ano, então papa não a forçará casar agora. Diga que aceitas casar com Lorenzo. – Ela me olhou horrorizada. – Irei combinar com o padre para que case você em segredo com Pietre, e depois nós vamos forja sua morte. – Beatrice se sentou novamente chocada com meu plano._

_-É parecido com uma historia que li daquele inglês... – Ela comentou assombrada, imediatamente percebi que se referia a "Romeu e Julieta"._

_-Não terminará do mesmo jeito. – Garanti um tanto divertido, era absurdo ficar com medo por conta de um conto frívolo. - Enquanto sua carruagem irá sofrer um acidente horrível, você estará fugindo com Pietro para Londres e nunca mais voltará, me entendes? A parti do momento que dizer sim ao padre, você perde sua família inteira._

_-Até tu e mamma? – Ela perguntou chorosa_

_-Não espere ficar grávida antes de se casar e não haver conseqüências. Devias ter pensado antes de cometer tal pecado. – Respondi enquanto acariciava seu rosto, eu senti pena dela._

-Não deveria se desespera por isso. – Comentei para Nessie que me olhou desanimada. Ela vivia uma situação completamente diferente de Beatrice, ela lutava **contra** o amor, e minha irmã **pelo** amor.

A ironia era que _deveria_ ser ao contrario, mas se não fosse por isso eu não estaria aqui, muito menos Nessie.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Estávamos todos no aeroporto esperando os Volturis, Alice estava ao meu lado navegando em seu netbook com Rose olhando para a tela interessada. Emmett olhava para o celular animado, estava vendo um jogo de beisebol com Jake. Eu estava refletindo que teria sido uma boa idéia trazer um livro, os vôos estavam atrasados a quase duas horas.

De novo, por que os Volturis não vieram no seu próprio jato?

-Eles não querem chamar atenção. – Edward falou para mim. Bella, suspirou cansada e se levantou.

-Onde pensa que vai? – Charlie perguntou sem levantar os olhos do visor de seu notebook. Ele estava com Billy Black nas cadeiras da frente. A voz era inexpressiva, mas suas emoções já estavam virando um furacão, era desconfiaça, com pânico e cautela. As emoções que todo pai tem quando a filha é uma espécie de demonio rebelde.

-Eu vou a loja comprar algo pra ler. – Ela respondeu na defensiva para ele. Bella não estava gostando _nada_ daquilo. – Algum problema? – Ergueu a sobrancelha um tanto sarcástica.

-Posso ir com você? – Edward perguntou entediado. – Eu preciso achar algo que me distrai das mentes alheias.

E lá foi o casal fake, a impaciência exalava dos dois. Aliais exalava de todos ali, até de mim, e eu me orgulho de minha usual paciência.

-Eles chegarão. – Minha Alice falou com alivio enquanto fechava o netbook, e se levantava. – Quero ver se todos estão em bom estado.

-Onde está Nessie? – Jake perguntou ansioso, ele tinha uma verdadeira compulsão por ela. Eu diria que é um viciado, bem parecido com o amor vampirico.

-Ela saiu algum tempo para ir em alguma loja. Algo haver com HQ's... – Eu respondi enquanto Alice alisava meu terno, ergui a sobrancelha quando suas mãos ficaram mais tempo que o necessário. Em resposta, ela apenas me deu um sorriso sugestivo. Luxuria era a minha emoção favorita nela.

Todos pararam de conversa quando vimos Caius sair de braços dados a Athenodora. Ele formavam um casal peculiar: Ele sempre com a carranca, ela sempre com o sorriso doce. Aro e Marcus saíram logo atrás conversando, ao seu redor andava, fingidamente distraídos, Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Renata e Chelsea.

Faltava Demetri para completar a trupe, provavelmente estava cuidando de que a área estava liberada para transporte.

-Cadê os dois? – Carlisle perguntou em tom baixo para Charlie que deu ombros. Os dois estavam impacientes, pareciam dois pais atrás dos filhos. Bem, eles eram _quase_ isso mesmo.

Bella realmente tinha bom _time_ para sair.

Será que ela não fugiu? Nããão, Edward estava com ela, se bem que para Bella convencer ele não seria difícil. Pelo o que percebi é só ela chegar ao limite de Edward, que o _próprio_ foge com ela para algum lugar obscuro.

-Esme! Como é bom vê-la! – Athenodora não hesitou em esticar os braços e abraçar Esme. Ela era sempre tão... Simpática. - Vocês continuam os mesmo, incrível! – Todos deram um sorriso por sua piadinha.

-Querida, por favor, sem piadinhas sem graça, estamos em publico. – Caius disse a cortando divertido, Athenodora revirou os olhos.

-Mas é muito bom, vê-los. – Aro disse cordialmente. – Cadê Edward? – Ele estava ansioso, o que era estranho. Já que _Aro_ estava ansioso para ver _Edward_, isso não pega nada bem.

-Com a noiva em algum lugar. Por que a pergunta? – Esme perguntou curiosa.

-Ouvimos falar dela. – Caius falou com um leve interesse. – E a pergunta de Aro é por que ele está insuportável feliz por não ter mais seus pensamentos invadidos por Edward.

-Como assim? – Carlisle perguntou desconfiado, suas emoções indicavam cautela. Também, né? Que raios de historia é essa?

-Temos uma nova aquisição, suas ilusões fazem com que não se leia nada em nossa mente. – Marcus disse mecanicamente. Ele bloqueava meu dom com uma verdadeira destreza, no começo cheguei a pensar que ele era incapaz de sentir. Então percebi que seu dom era sentir as emoções das palavras, bem parecido com o meu, mas ele sentia os laços emocionais.

Depois milênios, deve ser algo fácil controlar as emoções hoje em dia.

-Aquisição na guarda de Athenodora, ela sempre foi talentosa para recrutar. – Athenorada deu de ombros sorridente com o elogio de Aro. Ela estava se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma, eu podia sentir.

-Jane, você está tão bem quanto da ultima vez, mas confesso que vê-la com calça jeans é algo novo, apesar de não abandonar o gosto pelo preto. – Rose falou divertida a Jane que a encarou desdenhosa.

-Você continua a mesma também, Rose. O que andou fazendo nos últimos tempos? – Jane perguntou interessada, afinal uma guerra acontecia. Guerras sempre tem dor, e dor é o segundo nome de Jane.

-Torturando alguns lobisomens, nada demais. – Deu de ombros indiferente, Rose era totalmente fria quando se tratava dos lobisomens. Não a culpo, também tenho ódio mortal por eles e tudo é culpa de _dele_.

-Caímos numa rotina de dor. – Alice acrescentou concordando. Minha esposa estava meio entediada, não havia mais lobisomens para tortura depois dessa noite. Uma noite inteira de diversão, Edward ficou com Bella o resto da noite e manhã, então todos se prontificaram no interrogatório.

-Não me parece algo tão ruim. – As duas reviraram os olhos com a resposta de Jane. Mulheres, não importa quanto tempo passe, continuam as mesmas sádicas.

-Mas eu estou tremendamente curioso! Onde está a mulher que está condenada a agüentar Edward pela eternidade? – Caius perguntou malicioso, acho que ele não acreditava no compromisso de Edward. Quero dizer, depois de tantos anos, quem acreditaria?

-Ele não me parece ser tão ruim assim. – Nos viramos quando ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Eu senti nesse momento uma explosão de surpresa e choque por parte dos lideres. Edward estava a abraçando por trás nos olhando malignamente divertido e Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, pareciam um casal bem... Normal. – Quero dizer, nos primeiros minutos ele não foi nada muito excitante, mas isso muda com o tempo. – Tossi para disfarça a risada.

-O mesmo vale pra você, querida. – Sorriram um para outro, para quem visse _até_ parecia um sorriso amoroso. Por seus poros exalavam malicia e provocação, hum... Os joguinhos parecem ter começado...

-E o nome da bela senhorita é...? – Aro se inclinou para pegar a mão de Bella. Será que ninguém tem uma emoção mais original do que curiosidade?

-Isabella Swan. – Ela disse docemente, quem visse não acharia que ela seria capaz de tortura um lobisomem a sangue frio.

Aro passou de surpresa para satisfação em segundos ao ouvir o nome de Bella. Então ele tocou na mão dela...

E a surpresa dominou suas emoções.

Então veio a frustração com um pitada de mal humor.

-Eu sou Aro Volturi. – Ele lhe beijou a mão como manda o figurino, mas sua expressão estava congelada, enquanto os olhos iam de Bella para Edward e depois para a mão dela com o anel de noivado. Só de maldade aumentei suas emoções, confesso.

Agora quase não conseguia manter a expressão neutra.

-Aro é um dos lideres Volturis como lhe disse, querida. – Bella acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso, quem visse não imaginaria que ela estivesse nervosa. – Um dos dons dele é ler todos os pensamentos que já tivemos na vida com um toque de mão. – Bella soltou um riso baixo, impaciência invadiu meus sentidos. Ela era bem falsa quando queria, Edward me olhou com um sorriso forçado.

-Está ciente de que não vejo nada, não é mesmo minha cara? – Aro estava intrigado com ela, Bella _**delicadamente**_ puxou a mão de volta. Ah cara... Olhei para o lado tentando não rir do desagrado de Aro.

-Todos temos nossos dons. – Ela deu ombros com sorriso um tanto arrogante, mas eu sabia que Bella estava bem desconfortável com o olhar de Aro.

-Então os Romenos não mentiam... Isso é realmente uma novidade, eu suponho – Caius a olhou de cima a abaixo, percebi que Edward olhou para Jane ceticamente. A torturadora Volturi por sua vez estava um tanto desconfiada de algo.

Bella ficou tensa de repente e seus olhos passaram rapidamente por todos nós, é incrível a habilidade dela de conseguir deixar o sorriso congelado. Ela se sentia ofendida com algo e Edward estava com entediado, então percebi o quão frustrada Jane estava.

-Quem está tentando me atacar? – Senti uma onda de tensão, e alguns ficaram até um tanto ofendidos por ela ser direta. Regras de etiqueta de vampiros não são tão diferentes dos humanos.

Por isso Esme estava um tanto escandalizada pela grosseria de Bella e a olhando incrédula pela falta de tato. A verdade é: Não se diz esse tipo de coisa tão indiscretamente, vampiros gostam de joguinhos.

-Peço perdão, minha curiosidade é meu pecado. – Jane disse a encarando dissimulada, nela havia uma mistura de frustração, raiva e curiosidade. Sentimentos normais para alguém que tem o dom bloqueado, eu senti isso em cada um que foi bloqueado por Bella. Infelizmente, a lista não era pequena, e eu me incluía nela.

-De qualquer maneira, você é a noiva de Edward! E é uma **Swan**, isso é surpreendente levando em conta tudo. – Caius alfinetou, Edward o olhou inexpressivo, mas meu dom identificou sua confusão.

-O que quer dizer? – Franzi o cenho com a pergunta de Edward, ele não estava lendo os pensamentos deles para saber? Espere, Aro achou alguém para bloqueá-lo... E lá estava a onda de egocêntrismo vindo dos Volturis. – Não consigo ler seus pensamentos, o novo integrante da guarda me bloqueou. Contudo, consigo ler os pensamentos da guarda... – Ele respondeu ao ler a confusão em nossas mentes.

-Nada como confiança entre dois clãs. – Emmett disse brincalhão, mas havia a ponta de sarcasmo ali. Enviei uma onda de tranqüilidade para todos, era minha parte manter o clima ameno.

-Mãe! – Nessie exclamou se aproximando, era o que faltava para o show começar! Bella se virou curiosa e Nessie lhe abriu um sorriso falso. – Quem são? – Ela indicou os Volturis, Nessie estava mal humorada, isso eu podia dizer.

Jake se levantou quando viu o olhar de Bella para ele, logo em seguida Jacob estava ao lado de Nessie passando o braço hesitantemente pelos ombros de Nessie. A filha de Bella olhou para o protótipo de lobisomem inexpressiva (por fora, por dentro parecia entrar em ebulição), só por diversão eu aumentei a leve onda de luxuria que senti vindo dela.

Nessie abriu um sorris malicioso e passou o braço na cintura de Jake o apertando como se nunca fosse soltar. Jake realmente se animou e apertou contra o corpo entusiasmado.

Ok... Talvez eu estivesse aumentando um pouco as emoções deles e por isso eles estavam grudados um no outro como se não houvesse amanhã.

-São os Volturis. – Bella respondeu olhando para os dois intrigada. Edward disfarço o riso escondendo os lábios na cabeça de Bella e a apertando mais contra si. Ops! Parece que minha onda influenciou ele também _sem querer_. – Nós falamos sobre eles. – Bella abriu um sorriso falso, enquanto dava uns tapinhas no braço de Edward. Agora ela estava...

Ah cara... Isso vai ser divertido,por que Edward, você também **está**...

Charlie estreitou os olhos para o "casal", ele não estava muito satisfeito com o amor falso em publico.

-Ela lhe chamou de mãe? – Marcus perguntou olhando para Bella curioso, congelei com meus pensamentos. Marcus estava... _**Desconfiado**_, é a primeira emoção não controlada que capto dele. Isso é inédito...

Isso está realmente perturbando minha paz anterior, o mundo está desequilibrado, uma pedrinha foi jogada no lago parado da minha vida...

Parei minha linha de pensamento ao ver o olhar de Edward para mim. Ok, o fato de Marcus está desconfiado não é realmente surpreendente. Afinal Bella inspira desconfiança para os vampiros, apesar de usar os atributos rapidamente para distrai-los, _certo Edward?_

Um onde de raiva veio para mim no mesmo instante. Sorri maldosamente para meu caro irmão.

- "Mãe" é um termo carinhoso entre nós duas. – Nessie respondeu colocando a mão livre no ombro de Bella. Ela transmitia informações, já que o humor dos quatro ficou mais obscuro. E quando digo quatro, quero dizer Jacob, Bella, Edward e Nessie, já que o lobo e a demonia estão conectados pelo dom de Nessie e Edward é um leitor de mente.

-Eu a ajudei em uma fase difícil e ela começou a me chamar assim. – Bella disse com o sorriso congelado no rosto. Ambas estavam desconfortáveis com algo que Nessie comunicou, mas não era so isso.

Eu sabia que Nessie e Bella estavam naturalmente desconfortáveis com a presença dos Volturis.

Isso por causa da áurea de perigo que cerca os Volturis, criaturas como os demônios que são naturalmente defensivos, eles sempre fogem em vez de lutar fisicamente com um vampiro. Principalmente os Volturis, afinal eles derrotaram demônios a milênios atrás.

-E os dois...? – Athenodora apontou para Jake e Nessie.

-Minha impressão. – Jake respondeu rapidamente.

-Oh, ela é uma fada de lobos. – Aro disse abrindo um sorriso cordial.

-Eu não sou uma fada. – Nessie simulou um riso. – Eu não sabia que isso existia. – Ela olhou para Edward confusa.

-Fadas estão extintas. – Felix se manifestou. – É uma pena, elas são deliciosas. – Heidi revirou os olhos, a mãe dela era uma fada se não estou enganado.

-Ele quis dizer que é um peeira. – Athenodora disse em tom compreensivo.

-Hum... – Nessie estreitou os olhos ainda mais confusa e um tanto ofendida.

-Acho que peeira não é a melhor definição, Nessie não é uma loba-mulher. – Esme falou se aproximando deles. – Ela é uma espécie rara e impressão de Jake por coincidência.

-Espécie rara? – Marcus parecia em alerta com algo, mas a voz não demonstrava nada.

Esme e Carlisle se olharam.

-Senhores. – Demetri se aproximou interrompendo a conversa. – Já podemos ir.

-Quanto demora. – Caius reclamou bufando.

-Iremos conversa sobre toda a situação depois. – Aro falou a todos. – Por hora, nós gostaríamos que trouxesse nosso alimento, Heidi. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e se virou para o corredor.

-Mãe, eu preciso de sua ajuda para comprar um livro, eu esqueci o meu cartão de credito em casa. – Nessie pegou no braço de Bella e praticamente a arrastou para longe. Edward foi atrás delas após trocar um olhar com Carlisle, seguido por um Jake preocupado.

Hum... O que será que aconteceu?

**Nessie P.O.V**

Dois dias haviam passado desde que os Volturis chegaram, eles conseguem ser civilizados e assustadores ao mesmo tempo. Minha mãe havia se amigado com a loira que é esposa do Caius.

Dois dias desde que fui abordada por um investigador partícula da França. Eu descobri isso quando esbarrei nele depois de percebe que me observava demais. Pedi informações para Praga, que me enviou na mesma hora via celular.

O que me deixou furiosa era o que ele fazia em solo americano...

-Nessie... – Jake revirou os olhos para mim enquanto eu agredia o saco de pancadas. – É realmente necessário isso tudo?

-Eu sou suspeita de roubo que não fiz! – Bufei exaspera. Se realmente cavarem fundo aquela historia podem descobrir quem eu sou em algum momento.

Vanessa Harrison está dada como desaparecida, e provavelmente morta, eu quero deixa-la assim.

-Mas você ajudou Bella a roubar o quadro. – Recrutou divertido.

-A idéia de roubar o _La Surprise_ foi de mamãe! Eu apenas fiz a falsificação e foi tão bem feita que até agora ninguém tinha percebido.

-Nessie, eles só não querem escândalo por isso mandaram um detetive partícula. – Jake respondeu. – E qual a grande coisa em La Surprise? – Ele perguntou com sarcasmo, parei um soco no ar e me virei raivosa.

-_A grande coisa sobre ele_? – Perguntei sarcástica. – Que tal quinze milhões de euros? – Disse exaspera.

-Quinze milhões de euros? Por um homem abraçando uma mulher e um musico tocando violão? – Perguntou incrédulo, o olhei horrorizada.

-Você não entende nada sobre arte! – Me virei quando ouvi o meu celular tocando.

-Sinceramente, não entendo por que um quadro valeria quinze milhões de euros, mas o que eu realmente não entendo é o porquê de ficar tão furiosa. – Franzi o cenho enquanto lia a mensagem que _Praga_ me mandou.

-É por que me descobriram, e estão tentando ligar meu rosto a algum nome. – Respondi pensativa. – Você não tem alguma outra coisa para fazer? – Perguntei quando o vi me encarando.

-Nós somos amigos, quero entende-la. – Ele deu de ombros, nós tínhamos combinado de ficar apenas na amizade. Por que honestamente, eu não queria ficar longe dele (nunca admitiria em voz alta) e nem ele. Parece ser uma solução simples.

Quem dera as coisas fossem tão fáceis assim.

-Eu não quero ser entendida. – Recrutei, para ser entendida, ele teria que me conhecer, saber sobre minha historia. – E também não quero ser encontrada... – Acrescentei enquanto abria meu laptop.

-Por quê? – Suspirei cansada.

-Isso é complicado, Jake. – Me sentia impelida a falar, mas eu não faria isso.

-Então o que está fazendo? – O senti a trás de mim, e lá estava aquele sentimento queimando dentro de mim... _De novo._

-Verificando os arquivos do senhor detetive partícula. – Franzi o cenho ao ler seus emails.

-Como você...?

-Ele sabe sobre os assassinatos. – Cortei Jake, enquanto olhava a tela incrédula. – Algum tipo de informante... Isso é impossível!

-Você roubou as jóias imperiais? – Ele perguntou me ignorando.

-Onde você acha que eu arranjei esse pingente? – Puxei a corrente prata do meu top, onde tinha pequena pedra de rubi.

-E você nem fez dezoito anos ainda. – Comentou risonho, ri do comentário dele.

-Como ele conseguiu descobrir isso?- Olhei para os emails intrigada, o informante sabia de bastante coisa. – Isso é estranho... – Apontei na tela.

-O que?

-Ele fala que roubamos o _Tête de cheval_ e _Verre et pichet_ de _Picasso_ na suíça, e acrescenta o roubo de _Tumulo sob a_ _neve_ de _Caspar David Friedrich._

-E?

-Nós nunca roubamos _Tumulo sob a neve._ – Respondi pensativa.

-O que significa que você tem que roubar. – Jake comentou o olhei de lado.

-Exato, mas eu tenho que encontrar o quadro antes. – Me inclinei no computador e apaguei os emails da caixa de entrada do detetive. Praga era excelente em hackear qualquer computador, como era bom ter contados.

Então me bateu um pensamento, peguei meu celular e liguei para mami. Eu sei que ela está na mesma casa que eu (no andar de cima mais precisamente), mas eu não queria me mexer.

-Nessie estamos na mesma casa. – Mami falou assim que atendeu, acho que a acordei.

-Você roubou _Tumulo sob a neve_?

-Hã?

-Isso responde a pergunta, tchau! – Desliguei na cara dela.

-Você é inacreditável. – Jake disse enquanto fuçava meu laptop.

-Epa! Privacidade, ok? – Me joguei na frente do computador.

-Por que eu não posso ver? – Ele perguntou se inclinando sobre mim com aquele corpo quente que...

Aqui estou eu, me distrair _de novo_, coloquei minhas mãos _naquele_ peitoral e empurrei defensivamente. Jake foi pego desprevenido, já que caiu sentado na cadeira.

-Nessie? – Ele me olhou curioso.

-Privacidade, ok? Meus direitos! – Exclamei enquanto fechava o laptop.

Nenhuma garota quer seus arquivos lido, ainda mais quando se tem fotos realmente assustadoras sobre as experiências físicas que eu e Bella fizemos a dois anos. Ambas queríamos saber nossos limites, o que não são muitos quando se está alimentada. Nós duas nos torturamos tanto que adquirimos certa resistência, foi por isso que os lobos não tinham conseguido nada de mim durante o tal seqüestro.

Isso sem contar que tenho os arquivos dos esconderijos, as faturas de algumas casas que temos ao redor do mundo (Esconderijo, baby!), e o mais importante, no computador está algumas coisa pessoais minha. Como a minha antiga vida com meus pais religiosos que eram um perfeito modelo de uma família americana.

-Eu respeito sua vontade. – Jake disse levantando as mãos em rendição.

-Você ainda não respondeu o que faz aqui. – Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Sinto a necessidade constante de ficar perto de você, sabe disso. – Me sentei na mesa em frente a ele.

-Como é? – Ele me olhou. – Você sabe, esse sentimento que a impressão lhe proporciona. Kate me falou que é uma espécie de amor a primeira vista e papai disse que eu sou, tipo, o centro do seu mundo. Isso é meio assustador, sabe...

-É realmente assustador, mas também é um sentimento maravilhoso. – Eu me senti mal pelo tom de voz dele. – Nessie, não vou força-la a algo que não quer, o outro lado desse sentimento é que eu necessito estar perto para protege-la, mesmo que não precise de proteção, ou que o sentimento não seja recíproco.

-Jake, eu sinto muito por esta passando por isso, mas tente entender, não faz uma semana que eu te conheço. – Suspirei e soltei um riso. – Apesar de parecer mais de uma semana.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, eu sentia aquilo no ar. Não sei bem como explicar, é uma sensação surreal, um magnetismo que me atrai para Jake. E aquilo poderia ser assustador para alguém que perdeu a confiança nos outros.

A única que realmente confio é Bella, é por isso que a chamo de mãe. Eu apenas consegui confiar desse jeito na minha família.

Família a qual não tinha mais...

-Você está bem? – Jake perguntou segurando meus ombros, o toque dele era realmente quente.

Não _nesse_ sentido de quente.

Eu só me dei conta que tinha algo no meu rosto quando ele passou o dedo, imediatamente eu percebi que "algo" era molhado e vinha dos meus olhos. Me levantei em um salto, limpei meus olhos rapidamente enquanto me afastava de Jake e pegava minhas coisas.

-Rennesme? – Deus! Eu gostava até dá forma como meu estranho nome soava na boca dele...

Pena que não era o meu nome verdadeiro.

-Eu estou bem, Jacob. – Dei um sorriso sem graça. – Só estou tendo um surto de hormônios, acho que vou menstruar. – Exceto que eu não estava prestes a menstruar.

Sai da sala no meu modo mais rápido e me tranquei no meu quarto. Eis que eu levo o maior susto ao ver Edward parado ao lado da janela.

-Voltou da "viagem"... – Comentei controlando minha expressão de susto. Que tipo de pessoa viaja por quase doze horas? Os vampiros! Estranho, não?

-Eu ainda posso ouvir seus pensamentos. – Merda! – Isso não é algo muito educado para se pensar.

-Então não ouça! – Resmunguei emburrada.

-Acredite em mim, eu tentei, mas você pensa alto demais. – Revirei os olhos para papai. – Por isso vim direto para cá... – Parou me olhando analítico. -... Vanessa.

Me virei lentamente para Edward, o que ele sabia?

-Não muito, você é boa em evitar certas memória sobre si mesma, e eu também tento não ler.

-Obrigada pela consideração. – Respondi com um suspiro.

-Quer que eu chame Bella?

-Não, eu to bem. – Ele me olhou cético. – Eu _vou_ ficar bem.

-Se quiser falar com alguém... – O olhei por alguns instantes. – Séculos de idade me fizeram um bom ouvinte.

-Eu estou confusa! Sempre tive convicção em minhas regras, mas agora tudo começa a não fazer mais sentido. – Suspirei me sentando na cama.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você para estar assim. – Ele disse se aproximando. – Mas é normal ter medo.

-Essa confusão toda não é medo.

-Eu não tenho o dom de Jasper, mas sei reconhecer as emoções nos pensamentos. E no fundo você sabe que é verdade. – Será mesmo?

Eu teria medo? Apenas isso? Medo.

Com tudo o que eu passei, apenas estou com _medo_?

-As coisas mais assustadoras não estão lá fora, estão ai dentro. – Edward respondeu levemente divertido. – E eu ouvi falar, que temos que enfrenta-lo.

-Sou obrigada? – Perguntei tentando fazer graça.

-Bom, estamos em guerra, então, sim, você é obrigada. Isso a torna fraca e vulnerável, e eles se aproveitaram disso. – Lição de guerra, sério? Agora? – Só dê uma chance a si mesma.

-E as conseqüências? – Perguntei um tanto desesperada, queria que houvesse outro jeito.

Jake tinha mesmo que existi?

-Certa vez, eu morri por conta disso, foi uma conseqüência dolosa, mas valeu a pena. – Ele se levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta. – Apenas algo para pensar. – E saiu do quarto deixando no ar o clima enigmático de sua fala.

Ele morreu por fazer enfrentar algum tipo de medo? Agora fiquei confusa... Que medo papai poderia ter? Que medo interior?

Merda...

O que vou fazer?

**Edward P.O.V**

Sai do quarto de Nessie afundado nas lembranças.

_-Tens minha eterna gratidão. – Beatrice sussurrou enquanto me abraçava, me deu um sorriso cheio de lagrimas e entrou na carruagem. Naquele exato momento Carlisle simulava um acidente de carruagem..._

_Sorri para mim mesmo, eu estava fazendo o melhor, mesmo que devesse ter a feito se casar Lorenzo. Não era uma decisão fácil, toda a minha criação dizia que Beatrice devia se casar com Lorenzo conforme a vontade desse nosso pai._

_-EDWARD! – Me virei surpreso ao ver meu pai correndo a cavalo em minha direção. – ONDE ESTÁ SUA IRMÃ? AQUELA MULHER DO DIABO DESGRAÇADA!_

_-Não fale dela assim, papa. – Respondi enquanto o via descer do cavalo armado. – Ela está indo para Voterra encomendar o vestido de casamento, está a fazer tudo que quer._

_-Uma das freiras da igreja me contou toda a verdade. Como podes fazer sua irmã casar com qualquer um? – Ele estava lívido e segurava a espingarda com força. – Onde ele está? Irei mata-lo! Ou melhor, irei matar os dois!_

_-Era o certo a fazer, papa. – Falei friamente, enquanto me virava para o meu cavalo.. – Ela esta esperando seu neto, será dada como morta pelo acidente na carruagem e não desgraçará a família._

_-Ela poderia casar com Lorenzo! – Ele exclamou furioso. – Você arruinou nossa família! – Antes que eu pudesse recrutar, ouvi o som de um disparo._

_Arregalei os olhos e olhei baixo havia sido atingido na lateral do meu corpo. Cai de joelhos e percebi que meu próprio pai havia atirado em mim._

_-Para mim os dois morreram naquela carruagem. – Ouvi meu papa falar e então o som do galope de cavalo se distanciando._

_A dor era tão alucinante que não conseguia fazer ruído algum, cai no chão completamente entorpecido pela dor._

_Encarei o céu, eu morreria em breve, era uma questão de tempo, eu sabia disso. E a única coisa que eu poderia pensar é que não vivi minha vida, apenas obedeci meu pai, que no fim me matou._

_Então o rosto de Esme apareceu, ela estava branca como eu nunca vi, seus olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas._

_-Me perdoe. – Então seus dentes apareceram, em algum lugar da minha consciência percebi que ela era uma vampira. Esme me mordeu no pescoço sem o menor cuidad.. Pensei que minha morte ao menos foi útil, minha irmã ficaria feliz e Esme teria seu alimento. _

_Mas algo aconteceu e ela foi arrancada de mim._

_-Pare com isso! – Carlisle rosnou, vi Esme presa a uma arvora por uma mulher de cabelos escuros avermelhados. – Tire-a daqui! – E então eu vi vultos e nada mais. – Você merece viver Edward. Peço que me perdoe se não concorda com isso. – Carlisle falou antes de virar meu pescoço não machucado e me morde._

Suspirei enquanto entrava em meu quarto, eu havia viajado ontem de manhã para receber informações das Fênix. Como esperava nem mesmo elas conseguiram me responder quem se passou por Bella. Afirmaram que se tivesse os contatos certos, isso seria facilmente feito, era só ter algo que pertencesse a Bella

SeIsso só fazia Bella estar certa, nós tínhamos um traidor que se passou por ela. Como era obvio que ela era uma vampira, a idéia de que algum de nós está trabalhando para eles fica mais obvia. Agora, por que se passar por Bella? Todos sabiam que ela tinha fugido, por que correr o risco?

Assim que entrei no quarto senti o cheiro de sangue no ar, meu olhar parou em Bella sentada na porta da varanda tomando sangue em uma garrafa. Franzi o cenho, Bella havia se alimentado a menos de uma semana, e pelo o que eu saiba ela se alimentava uma vez por mês.

-Você voltou! – Bella exclamou, depois de tirar a garrafa da boca. Ela continuou ali sentada relaxadamente, enquanto abria um sorriso alegre. – Pensei que chegasse amanhã... – Me olhou curiosa.

-Não consegui o que queria, por isso a viagem foi encurtada. – Respondi, enquanto ia para o closet.

-O que você ia fazer mesmo? – Sorri com a pergunta.

-É confidencial. – Respondi, enquanto saia de lá trocado. – O que aconteceu de especial nas ultimas horas? – Perguntei indo em direção a ela.

-Nada demais, mas eu queria te pergunta uma coisa. – A olhei curioso. – Existe algo de errado com Nessie? – Fiquei surpreso com a pergunta.

-Não, por que a pergunta? – Fiquei cauteloso.

-Já o peguei mais de uma vez a olhando atentamente nos últimos dias... Há algo que eu deva saber? – Bella virou a cabeça para mim e me olhou com um olhar sério.

Suspirei e me sentei ao lado dela no chão.

-Já se perguntou por que... – Fiz uma pausa. -... Porque eu fui afetado pelo feitiço lançado pela bruxa durante o resgate de Nessie? – Bella franziu o cenho para mim. – Ela misturou o sangue de Nessie, com o veneno de vampiro. Ou seja, quem tivesse conexão com o sangue de Nessie, seria afetado.

-Você foi afetado por que Nessie acha que vai ser meu marido. Ela criou uma conexão com você. – Bella deu de ombros.

-Os afetados é um grupo restrito ao sangue Bella, não ha conexões emocionais nesse feitiço, senão Jake seria afetado também. – Bella se virou totalmente para mim.

-O que está dizendo?

-Você foi afetada por que seu veneno transformou Nessie, já eu, fui afetado por que Nessie é uma descendente de minha família. – Bella arregalou os olhos.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que dizer. – Suspirou boquiaberta. – Isso é coincidência demais... – Refletiu para si mesma.

-Nem tanto, eu já encontrei meus descendentes antes, mas os mantenho afastados para sua própria segurança. Humanos são frágeis, e podem ser considerados seu ponto fraco, por isso todos em minha família cortaram todas as relações sanguíneas no começo.

-Como isso é possível? Você teve filhos? – Me olhou curiosa.

-Não, eu não tive filhos, mas minha irmã teve.

-Você teve uma irmã? – Me olhou mais surpresa ainda.

-Certa vez, eu tive uma família e era humano, Bella. – Falei ironicamente.

-Você não fala sobre sua vida humana. Aliais, você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu sobre você... – Me olhou sarcasticamente.

-Você nunca perguntou. – Dei de ombros, Bella se ajeitou ao meu lado.

-Ok, me fale sobre sua família, sua historia. – Pediu.

-Não há muito o que falar. Nós éramos uma família italiana...

-Espera! – Ela me interrompeu, revirei os olhos. – Você é italiano, certo? – Ergui a sobrancelha para ela. – Como seu nome pode ser inglês?

-Isso por que um dia, há muito tempo atrás, meu nome foi Edward Anthony Giovanni Cabrini. – Eu respondi e ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – O motivo para meu nome ser inglês é por que minha mãe era inglesa e meu pai era italiano.

-Mas você disse que seu sobrenome era Masen, dá onde veio o nome?

-Minha mãe. – Respondi. – Continuando... Eu era o mais velho e obviamente o herdeiro das propriedades de meu pai. Eu e minha irmã éramos os filhos perfeitos, éramos educados, obedientes e acima de tudo, nós éramos devotos. Esme era filha de uma das amigas de minha mãe, e veio passar uma temporada em nossa casa, naquela mesma época um jovem medico chegou a vila: Carlisle Cullen.

-Esme foi transformada na mesma época que você? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Sim. – Sorri com as lembranças. – Ela odiou Carlisle imediatamente, era rebelde, e seu pai a mandou para nossa casa na esperança de fazê-la se comporta. Voltando a historia...

_Eu descobri o que Carlisle era de uma maneira inusitada, na verdade ele mesmo falou para mim..._

_-Perdão? – Olhei o Dr. Cullen com os olhos arregalados._

_-Isso mesmo que ouviu, Cabrini. – Dr. Cullen suspirou se apoiando em sua cadeira. _

_-Está perdendo sua lucidez, meu caro. – Me levantei da cadeira. – Não tenhotempo para ouvir insensatez como essa. – Me virei para ir embora, mas me assustei ao ver Carlisle parado atrás de mim._

_-Você é um homem justo, Edward. Uma das habitantes locais indicou sua pessoa para confiar. – Então os olhos escuros de Carlisle adquiriram uma cor rubi, e o pânico gelou minha espinha._

_-Senhor... – Murmurei chocado._

_-Antes que reaja, preciso de sua ajuda._

_-Nunca ajudaria um demônio da noite! – Exclamei raivoso._

_-Você é mais racional que isso. – Cullen se sentou onde eu havia sentado outrora. – Matar é algo extremamente comum por aqui, mesmo sendo contra as leis de Deus. Eu só quero que as mortes valham a pena._

-Simples assim? – Bella me olhou chocada.

-Foram seis meses de muita tensão entre Carlisle e eu. Mas, sim, eu cedi mais fácil do que imaginava. Desde pequeno vi meu pai matar, assisti mulheres sendo queimadas em publico, os vi torturarem pessoas inocentes e eu nunca pude fazer nada. Carlisle soube se aproveita desse sentimento de revolta.

-Por isso disse que não se importava... – Disse pensativa.

-Desde pequeno fui criado para ter sangue frio, as pessoas faziam coisas horríveis em nome de Deus e na Itália, isso era bem ativo. – Apoiei a cabeça na parede. – Certo dia meu pai chegou e anunciou que havia marcado casamento para Beatrice, minha irmã. Aquela foi a primeira vez que algum de nós saímos do perfeito controle de papai. Beatrice estava apaixonada por Pierre, um herdeiro com péssima reputação, e com péssima reputação, quero dizer que ele não era religioso.

-Parece um amores impossíveis, pois seu pai não concordava... – Bella comentou.

-E era, mas Beatrice foi tola e se entregou para Pierre... – Olhei para Bella. -... Ela engravidou. Beatrice me confessou o que achava que estava acontecendo, e Carlisle me confirmou. – Suspirei. – Eu devia tê-la obrigado a se casar o mais rápido possível com Lorenzo, a quem nosso pai a prometeu. Ao invés disso, eu elaborei um plano onde falsificaríamos a morte de Beatrice e ela fugiria com Lorenzo, já casada para não dar chance a ele de abandona-la.

-E deu tudo certo, ao contrario de Romeu e Julieta, não?

-Sim, deu tudo certo, exceto que no fim da historia eu não esperava ser mortalmente ferido e virar um vampiro. – O sorriso de Bella escorregou do rosto dela.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Eu levei um tiro de meu pai. – Respondi inexpressivamente, Bella me olhou chocada. – Esme havia sido transformada em recém-nascida por Carlisle, seu noivo a violentou e largou seu corpo na floresta achando que estava morta. Esme me encontrou e tentou se alimentar, mas Carlisle a tirou de cima de mim e imediatamente me mordeu.

-É por isso que usa o sobrenome de sua mãe, não é? – Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

-De certa forma meu pai me expulsou da família naquele dia, e ele ainda é meu pai, por isso respeito sua decisão.

-Isso é nobre de sua parte.

-Não, não é. A vergonha que tenho pelos atos de meu pai me fazem respeitar sua decisão de tentar me matar. – Suspirei. – Ele tentou matar Carlisle, sabe? Infelizmente, uma amiga dele morreu na época, Lucy.

Bella ficou olhando para frente sem qualquer comentário sobre minha pequena historia. Acabei dando um riso baixo quando captei um pensamento vindo em nossa direção.

-Muito bem! A sessão de relembrar memórias humanas já acabou. – Alice entrou sem ser convidada. – Não se mexam! – Parou nos olhando no chão, deu um sorriso singelo e fechou a porta com o pé. – Vocês ficam tão bonitos juntos... – Suspirou e dançou pelo quarto.

Alice sabia que falar sobre o meu passado não era nem um pouco doloroso para mim, fiquei chocado com os atos de meu pai, mas não é como se me ressentisse. Eu sabia do que ele era capaz, e para ser sincero, nós nunca tivemos uma relação pai-filho. Me lembro que no começo foi realmente revoltante, virei o pior que um vampiro pode ser, eu gostava de provocar dor nos humanos, uma maneira de vingança, eu acho...

Com o tempo comecei a entender que apesar de ser mais fácil simplesmente não sentir nada, ainda valia a pena sentir emoções. Por que assim como existe magoa e ódio, existe felicidade e amor. E isso era um preço pelo qual eu gostaria de pagar.

-Então, pra que essas roupas? – Bella perguntou ainda sentada ao meu lado, Alice havia entrado no quarto e deixado roupas dentro do closet. – Quero dizer, eu acho que tenho mais do que o suficiente.

-É para a festa de noivado de vocês amanhã, bobinha. – Alice respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-E preciso de outro vestido para todo esse teatro? – Bella perguntou desanimada.

-É claro que precisa. – Alice a olhou cética. – Para todos os efeitos você será uma Cullen, tem que estar vestida a altura do nome.

-Eu tenho, ou é coisa dela? – Bella me perguntou impaciente.

-Você tem, veja bem, eu tenho que mostra que tenho bom gosto. – Alice riu do meu comentário, e Bella fez uma careta.

-Muito engraçado. –Zombou de mim.

-Carmem estará aqui dentro de três minutos, ajam que nem um casal. –Alice exclamou.

-Como assim um casal? Você está no quarto. – Bella respondeu risonha, Alice revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

-Vamos, _bugiardo_. – Passando braço pela sua cintura.

-Do que me chamou? – Bella perguntou secamente.

-Do que você é. – Respondi malignamente, em movimento rápido Bella se sentou em meu colo e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço.

-Isso não tem graça. – Falou sarcasticamente, eu não me importei em responder, ela estava em uma posição sugestiva demais. Eu tinha consciência de que se olhasse para baixo teria uma visão de seu decote. Isso sem contar a _precisão_ que ela teve para se sentar em meu colo.

Nos últimos dois dias, quando estamos fingindo ser um casal, Bella realmente age com bastante intimidade, tanto que me vi tentado em simplesmente agarra-la.

Quero dizer, passamos a noite inteira sozinhos no quarto! E não fazemos porcaria nenhuma!

Até quando ela dorme, consegue me provocar, tanto que viajei de noite para evitar outra noite torturante. A pior parte é que Bella faz isso por brincadeira, é apenas um joguinho para ela, e eu ainda sou cavalheiro o suficiente para não fazer nada.

Isso, e o fato de que nunca é bom mistura negócios com prazer, nunca se sabe quando Bella pode ficar magoada e fazer um escândalo. Apesar de isso não fazer o estilo dela, mulheres são cheias de surpresas.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e Alice cantarolou um "entre", Carmem sorriu para nós e pensou que éramos _adoráveis_.

-Bella lembra-se do que me pediu?

-Oh sim! – Bella exclamou e se levantou em um salto. Em uma rapidez comum de sua espécie, ela colocou seus tênis, e depois me deu um rápido beijo. – Nos falamos depois. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para mim.

Então as duas saíram do quarto, olhei para Alice na cama, a mesma estava com as pernas cruzas no ar, me olhando risonha.

_Quando é que vai tomar alguma atitude?_

-Em relação ao que? – Perguntei em voz baixa, ninguém poderia nos ouvir por conta do material que era feito as paredes de meu quarto, mas falar em tom baixo contribuía para a privacidade.

_Nessie terá seu tempo, ela não está preparada, deixe-a se acostumar com você. Agora Bella, essa está mais do que a vontade. _

Estreitei meus olhos para Alice.

_Edward, você não presta, nós dois sabemos disso, e por mais respeito que você tenha pelas senhoritas, existem limites. Só não estrague nada, ok?_

-Quando foi que eu fiz isso? – Alice me olhou secamente.

_Sério, Edward? Sério mesmo?_

Ela se ergueu e foi para o closet olhar as roupas, por que é o que ela sempre faz quando quer se distrair.

-O que Bella pediu para Carmem de qualquer maneira?

-Conhecer a propriedade, só que Carmem não podia na hora, por isso as duas marcaram de fazer isso agora de noite, quando mais vampiros podem vigiar os arredores.

Apesar de podermos ficar imunes ao sol, isso era privilegio de poucos. Cada feitiço era de família, nem toda bruxa sabia como fazer o feitiço, ou seja, nem todo vampiro que conheça uma bruxa é pode ser protegido. Tanto membros Volturis, quanto dos Cullen não podem ficar no sol, salvo por alguns. Carmem, por exemplo, ela não pode ficar no sol, mas seu marido, Eleazar, pode.

Mas Eleazar está com os Romenos, anos atrás simulamos uma traição dele ao nosso clã e ele se infiltro nos Romenos. Aquele clã tinha algo de importante que as Fênix que queriam, e os Romenos haviam matado a irmã dele, então ele se voluntário. Carmem sofreu bastante, mas ela sabia a verdade e se manteve como a mulher traída, e, pelo o que soube, eles se encontram de vez em quando.

De repente eu ouvi o som de algo caindo no chão, imediatamente eu estava dentro do closet, Alice nunca deixaria algo cair. Seus olhos piscaram para mim e ela me olhou preocupada.

-Eu não consigo vê-las, pode ser um transfigurador, mas... – Outro flash apareceu. Algo se aproximava de Bella, era bem rápido e só se via o borrão do cabelo loiro, ela se virou e tudo ficou escuro novamente. Um segundo depois nós dois estávamos correndo em direção a floresta.

Alice e eu nos separamos na base, Emmett havia nos visto correndo e resolveu seguir Alice para saber o que acontecia, captei os pensamentos de Kate ali perto.

-Kate ache Carmem. – Sussurrei rapidamente, e ouvi o entendimento em seus pensamentos.

Então vi Bella e corri em sua direção no ultimo segundo ela virou para mim e segurou meu braço quando ia tentar toca-la.

-Você me assustou, Edward! – Ela exclamou me olhando surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

-Cadê Carmem? – Perguntei olhando ao redor, não captava nenhum pensamento, obra de Bella talvez?

-Ela sentiu o cheiro de lobisomem e pediu para eu ficar ali. – Apontou para uma das entradas do subterrâneo. – Como não captei perigo eu sai para verificar as coisas ao meu redor e ai você apareceu.

Eu ia abrir a boca e dizer que ela não devia fazer aquilo, mas o vento soprou em nossa direção e eu senti o cheiro de sangue no ar. Imediatamente virei minha cabeça para a direção oposta do vento.

-Bella, volte para lá. – Ordenei e segui o cheiro rapidamente.

Qual não é minha surpresa ao ver Bella no chão com um galho atravessando seu estômago. Me aproximei da suposta Bella no chão, ela parecia morta, mas ainda respirava, puxei o galho com força e ela gemeu.

- _As pessoas boas dormem muito melhor à noite do que as pessoas más_. – Bella me olhou confusa.

- _Claro, durante o dia as pessoas más se divertem muito mais_. – Respondeu entre lamurias. Nós dois havíamos combinado uma frase código a dois dias atrás, e ninguém sabia sobre isso.

Praguejei baixo, a falsa Bella esteve na minha frente e eu a perdi novamente!

-Bella, quem fez isso com você? – Bella me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

-Só me jogaram contra a arvore e o galho atravessou, acho que quebrou com o impacto e eu desmaiei. – Respondeu com a testa franzida, enquanto olhava para o seu estomago. Estranhei um pouco sua historia, mas não questionei, vampiros eram bem mais rápidos.

-E Carmem?

-Ela sentiu o cheiro de um lobisomem e me mandou voltar para a casa, e então saiu correndo atrás dele. – Eu a peguei no colo, ela já havia se regenerado completamente, mas havia perdido sangue.

-Vamos cuidar disso. – Eu falei olhando para sua blusa cheia de sangue, Bella tinha um sangue realmente cheiroso, quando humana o cheiro deveria ser realmente apetitoso.

Passei pelo lugar onde encontrei a outra Bella, e farejei no ar, o cheiro dela estava ali, mas também havia cheiro de lobisomem.

Isso é um outro problema, tinha um lobisomem na propriedade, como eles entraram aqui?

Quem está nos traindo?

**Esme P.O.V**

Eu olhava de meu marido para Athenodora com os olhos estreitos.

-Por que tanto irritação em relação a Bella? – Athenodora perguntou exaltada.

-Não estou irritado com ela.

-Sim, você está, querido. Ela te enfrentou, e você tentou prende-la aqui.

-Ser líder significa tomar decisões seguras em relação a tudo!

-Está dizendo que existe outra razão por tal frieza com ela? – Rebati imediatamente.

-Esme...

-Ela será sua cunhada, esposa de Edward, céus! Não pode agir dessa maneira. – Athenodora exclamou. – Ninguém gosta de ser preso, mesmo que seja para o seu próprio bem. – Ela foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Senhores... – Kate apareceu e explicou o que tinha ocorrido, Athenodora encarou Carlisle mortalmente e saiu.

-Viu como é perigoso? Em nossa própria casa. – Carlisle se levantou e suspirou, o abracei por trás.

-Qual é o real motivo?

-Se ela for pega pelos demônios, nós estaremos em problemas, Esme. – Me olhou sobre o ombro. – Grandes problemas.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eu tenho medo de que isso não seja sobre vingança. – Se virou para mim e passou o braço em minha cintura.

-Eu não entendo. – Passei a mão pelo seu belo rosto.

-Eu também não, meu amor. Nada faz sentido, tenho vários palpites e agora com o aparecimento de alguém se passando por Bella...

-Sabe quem é? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não, eu não sei quem é ela. – Respondeu. – Mas já vi isso antes, as coisas terminaram bem por um lado, mas outro... – Deixou a frase no ar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você foi transformada. – Arregalei os olhos. – Lucy morreu, Beatrice conseguiu fugir com o filho, e Edward entrou para nossa família. Mas também entrou naquele lamentável estado de fúria, e perdeu Marie.

-Marie? – O olhei confusa.

-Marie é o nome do meio de Ofélia, Esme. – Respondeu apoiando o queixo em minha cabeça, continuei com o cenho franzido.

-Eu não me lembro disso.

-Ela odiava o nome do meio. – Respondeu calmamente. – De qualquer maneira perde a única pessoa que o ajudou foi doloroso...

-Por isso o fez achar que ela não morreu, apenas o abandonou. – Acrescentei insatisfeita. – Agora o que isso tem haver com Bella e a situação atual?

-Demônios atrás de um único ser humano, sendo discretos, calculistas e não impulsivos... Isso claramente é a cara dos demônios mais antigos, aqueles que dominaram a terra certa vez. Eles apareceram a dois séculos atrás e depois sumiram.

-Você sabe o por quê?

-Eu sei que Athenodora sabe mais do que eu. – Deu de ombros. – Por isso quero manter Bella sob máxima segurança. Ela conseguiu sair daqui com uma facilidade assustadora, se ela fizer de novo pode ser extremamente perigoso para ela. – Ele se afastou. – Agora tenho ir que conversa com Edward sobre os acontecimentos. – Me deu um beijo de leve e se virou para a porta, mas eu o barrei.

-Você disse que já tinha visto algo em relação a suposta Bella... – Pedi o encarando, Carlisle sorriu para mim.

-Eu já vi alguém se passar por outra pessoa, Esme. Não dá maneira que essa criatura fez agora, mas acho que não é algo que eu deva me preocupar, se estiver certo. – Respondeu indo para a porta e a abrindo para mim.

-Você e seus mistérios. – Comentei enquanto sai pela porta.

-E você ama isso. – Murmurou para mim com um sorriso torto.

Sim, eu o amava, era inacreditável...

Suspirei ao lembrar da época que eu o odiava e depois passei a amar secretamente, até finalmente virar uma vampira. Isso me lembra do dia em que sai para caçar e senti o cheiro de Edward. Foi uma ânsia irresistível, que me impulsionou a me alimentar dele quase morto. Carlisle felizmente me parou naquela hora e o transformou, Edward ficou viajava para os lugares conosco mais morava em um lugar separado.

Afinal ele conseguia transforma qualquer lugar em um antro de sujeira, sangue e cadáveres. Ele era de verdade um psicopata, totalmente entrega a suas feridas internas. Uma coisa sobre vampiros, todas as suas emoções são dez vezes aumentadas, por isso não pude resisti ao meu amor por Carlisle, por isso Edward queria vingança.

Agradeço ao fato de isso só ter durado dois anos, antes isso do que dois séculos. Eu sinceramente me sinto agradecida por Ofélia tê-lo ajudado, é realmente uma pena a sua morte...

Suspirei e ergui a cabeça, a casa deveria estar uma confusão, uma rastro de lobisomem achado e Isabella Swan sendo atacada, pobre criança...

Apesar da coragem, ela ainda é tão quebrável.

**Carmem P.O.V**

-Ele saiu das terras. – Franzi o cenho olhando ao redor, encontrei Ariadne parada na arvore, agora ela estava com sua aparecia original de vampira.

-Se podem entrar em nossas terras, para que se exibir? Parece idiotice.

-É por que eles tinha um plano, felizmente conseguimos adia-los. Mas não por muito tempo... – Olhou para o lado. – Ela já saiu das terras, eu também devo ir. – Me olhou novamente. – Mantenha os olhos abertos para a festa amanhã.

-Por quê? – A olhei preocupada.

-Digamos que minhas fontes disseram que pode haver algumas surpresas amanhã. – Ergue as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e se foi.

Suspirei exaspera, mas essa agora...

* * *

**Musica do começo: Crazy - Aerosmith**

**Tradução: **_Bugiardo - mentirosa._

* * *

**N/a: Não foi corrigido por ninguém, então ignorem os erros, ok?**

**O motivo para eu postar sem mandar para minha beta (desculpa, amore!), é que cerca de dezesseis anos atrás e algumas horas eu nasci =D. Hoje também faz um ano que postei o primeiro capitulo de Bloody Lips, legal né?**  
**Eu lembro de estar meio nervosa e achando que ia chover criticas sobre mim, quero dizer, não temos muitas historias sobre dêmonios e blá, blá, bá. Além do mais os vampiros aqui são "normais", acho que de certa forma eu destrui a mitologia dos livros e sinceramente? Eu posso estufa o peito e dizer que não me arrependo. Por que vamos falar a verdade, ela destruiu primeiro a mitologia dos vampiros =P. Brilhar no sol, não ter presas, ser corno manso (sorry Eddy, mas é a verdade), toda a explicação dela foi mais cientifica vamos dizer, sendo que vampiros são seres sobrenaturais, misticos, saco?**

**Isso sem contar que obviamente eu vi "Garota infernal" antes d ter a ideia para essa historia, então eu tinha motivos de sobra para ficar nervosa. Eu lembro de comentar com Kathy (amiga e colega de autoria) que o primeiro capitulo foi o mais curto que eu já escrevi, e continua sendo =D. De qualquer maneira, eu resolvi postar no meu aniversario por que era feriado de carnaval e quando fizesse um ano, eu não esqueceria =P.**

**Agora vamos tirar essa onda de_ "parabéns por lembrar que a historia fez um ano"_**

**Eu finalmente criei vergonha na cara e escrevi sobre Edward, o nosso querido e gostoso Edward *w*. Vem cá ninguém se tocou que o nome dele era inglês e ele se diz italiano? **

**Capitulo com revelações para tudo que é lado, né? No meu melhor estilo, temos a historia de Edward com seus flash back (por que todos amam flash back /o\), e revelando que Nessie é descedente dele (olha a confusão que eu fui criar). Eu mostrei também o breve avanço do relacionamento de Jake e Nessie, ela não é exatamente ignorante a presença calorosa (cof,cof,cof) do lobo, concordam? Bella-falsa faz uma aparição rapida junto com a invasão de um lobisomem, o que ela foi fazer?**

**Aliais Bella-falsa deu o que falar, hein? Alguns chutaram que ela era Marie, a ex morta do Edward, e antes que falam, não tem nada de errado com a data da morte dela. Teve uma qua falou que poderia ser uma das três que aparecerão no POV de Carmem. Eu só digo: _Que será que será?_ *cantarola* **

**Falando em Carmem, ela voltou com seu povezinho filho da mãe no final! Já deu pra entender que eu to preparando terreno para grandes surpresas no proximo capitulo, certo?**

**E sobre Carlisle? Oh Carlisle, seus motivos são tão enigmaticos! **

**Agora, o que acharam dos Volturis? Eles ficaram em plano de fundo do meio do capitulo de proposito! Eles são poderosos demais, e _velhos _demais. Isso mesmo, pensem um pouco, eles são os que governam, por que? Eles certamente tem A historia, galera! Se vocês prestarem atenção, eles já soltaram algumas coisas estranhas que vão ser entedidas no futuro.  
**

**E por ultimo nós temos alguém nos traindo! Quem se atreveu? Algum chute?  
**

**Só dá uma dica para vocês, leitores: _Nada é o que parece ser, portanto, olhos abertos! Todos são culpados até que provem o contrario._  
**

**Sobre as reviews... Bom, eu não vou responder aqui, pessoal! Eu vou mandar uma resposta para a caixa de entrada de cada um, por que ficar aqui escrevendo demora mais do que o necessario.**

**Então, o que surpreendeu mais nesse capitulo?**

**É melhor me mandarem reviews, pessoal! Eu estou inspirada e já estou na metade do proximo capitulo, então o proximo post só depende de vocês e sua motivação com os reviews!**

**Obrigada leitor, por sua gentileza de ler tudo * reverencia*.  
**

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Preview, preview, preview!_**

**_"-Então o que tem ela? – Perguntei confusa, ele me olhou pelo reflexo. – Ah certo! Vão me comparar com ela, ou algo assim, né? – Acenou com a cabeça solenemente. – Vampiros tem língua cruel?_**

**_-Tanto quanto os humanos, mas menos que os demônios. - Abriu um sorriso torto malicioso quando disse isso.  
_**

**_-Muito hilário. – Dei um risada sarcástica, me virei e cruzei os braços. – Sua ex-noiva se chama Tanya, é um membro Volturi respeitado, muito boa em trabalho de infiltração, bonita, loira, alta... – Suspirei dramática. – Você me odeia ou que?_**

**_-Você também é incrivelmente bonita e ótima mentirosa, assim como Tanya. – Estreitei os meus olhos tentando decidir se aquilo era um elogio ou xingamento. – E Tanya não é tão incrível como pintou, é apenas uma vagabunda sem a menor vergonha na cara._**

**_-Ela te traiu, né? – Perguntei só de maldade. – Por que não incluir mentirosa na lista de __características_?**

**_-Isso por que você também é uma tremenda mentirosa, querida. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto."_**


	22. Oh hell!

**Capitulo 22 **

**Bella P.O.V**

Suspirei enquanto me analisava no banheiro, estava totalmente arrumada para a minha festa de noivado. Algo completamente bizarro, em minha opinião, quer dizer, eu nunca sonhei em me casar. O resultado do casamento de meus pais me inspirou a não ter muitas esperanças em relação a matrimonio.

Eu planejava apenas juntar as escovas de dentes, e se eu chegasse a casar, - com muita insistência de meu companheiro, seja lá quem for o azarado - seria algo discreto, só para os íntimos e olhe lá.

Agora, aqui estou eu, na frente do espelho do banheiro analisando a minha roupa "chique" para a festa de rico lá embaixo.

-Nervosa? – Olhei para Edward, que estava todo a caráter para nossa _encenação_.

-Apenas pensando o quanto as palavras: "impossível" e "nunca", perderam o sentido em meu vocabulário. – Respondi colocando os brincos.

No começo da tarde, Alice me seqüestrou para me "arrumar",eu tenho minhas duvidas se aquilo não foi apenas crueldade da parte dela. Eu consegui fugir quando terminamos a maquiagem, manicure, o cabelo, enfim, só faltava colocar a roupa. Eu estava até que apresentável depois de tudo...

Meu cabelo com o coque simples foi o maior problema para mim, Rose e Alice resolveram discutir sobre ele. No fim fiquei com o coque um tanto volumoso atrás, um delineador nos olhos e um batom rosa claro bem singelo. Já o vestido,que Alice escolheu, era um tubinho cinza-claro que ia até os joelhos e tinha mangas um pouco acima do cotovelo.

-Preparada para eles? – Ele segurou meus ombros, ele parecia risonho demais. Eu não estava sendo dramática!

-Por que mesmo que estou fazendo isso? – Perguntei para ele.

-Para não ser assediada pelos vampiros.

-E por que isso é uma coisa ruim? – Rebati na maior cara de pau.

-Bom, é só por interesse, Bella. – Me encarou pelo espelho. – Outra coisa, você sabe que eu tive uma noiva...

-Oh sim! – Exclamei o cortando. – Ela está lá embaixo?

-Não, está na Europa... Eu acho. – Olhei pelo reflexo, Edward analisava meu cabelo por algum motivo.

-Então o que tem ela? – Perguntei confusa, ele me olhou pelo reflexo. – Ah certo! Vão me comparar com ela, ou algo assim, né? – Acenou com a cabeça solenemente. – Vampiros têm língua cruel?

-Tanto quanto os humanos, mas menos que os demônios. - _Abriu um sorriso malicioso quando disse isso._

-Muito hilário. – Dei uma risada sarcástica, me virei e cruzei os braços. – Sua ex-noiva se chama Tanya, é um membro Volturi respeitado, muito boa em trabalho de infiltração, bonita, loira, alta... – Suspirei dramática. – Você me odeia ou que?

-Você também é incrivelmente bonita e ótima mentirosa, assim como Tanya. – Estreitei os meus olhos tentando decidir se aquilo era um elogio ou xingamento. – E Tanya não é tão incrível como pintou, é apenas uma vagabunda sem a menor vergonha na cara.

-Ela te traiu, né? – Perguntei só de maldade. – Por que não incluir mentirosa na lista de _características_?

-Isso por que você também é uma tremenda mentirosa, querida. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto.

Isso me lembrou da minha mentira mais recente. Eles diziam que mentir para mim é o mesmo que respirar, mas não tenho por que mentir. Por mais estranho que pareça eu meio que desenvolvi um laço de confiança em relação aos Cullen, em especial Edward.

Acho que era de se esperar isso já que eu durmo na cama dele, isso sem contar que abaixei meu escudo mental para ele. Fiquei em meu estado mais vulnerável na frente dele e nem me toquei até realmente pensar no assunto.

-Recapitulando... Onde nasci? – Perguntou me olhando analítico.

-Itália, Carlisle lhe transformou no começo do século XIX.

-Se alguém tentar falar de Tanya?

-Digo apenas que ela perdeu a oportunidade. – Ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

-Minha família biológica?

-Nunca falar sobre isso. Nessie?

-Sua filha. – Respondeu prontamente. – E sobre a tal mulher se passando por você?

-Do que está falando? – Me fiz de confusa, Edward sorriu. – Layla e Peter?

-Está sobre a sua guarda, em teoria pertencem aos Volturis, mas vamos deixá-los pensar que são dos Cullen, poder demais nunca é bom o bastante para um clã. – Passou as mãos em meus braços. – Pronta?

-Deixe-me ver... – Olhei para o teto. – Sorrir, fingir escutar as pessoas, sorrir de novo, ficar ao seu lado, te beijar, sorrir novamente... Yep! Eu estou pronta. Só uma coisa, não me chame para dançar em hipótese nenhuma. – O olhei séria.

-Por quê? – Me olhou com o cenho o franzido.

-Eu e a dança não nos damos bem, eu fico nervosa, me distraio e ou piso no seu pé, ou tropeço nos meus. – Ele me olhou incrédulo. – Todos têm nossas manias estranhas, então pare de me olhar assim.

-Ok. – Disse sarcástico, enquanto me puxava para fora do banheiro.

-Você também tem. – Protestei.

-Eu tenho?

-Você ouve vozes e vê coisas, é estranho, mas eu respeito. – Sorri debochada.

-Engraçadinha. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – Prepare-se para a maior mentira de sua vida. - Piscou um olho para mim e abriu a porta.

Todo esse papo de mentira me fez sentir mal por ter mentindo sobre ontem. Eu sabia quem tinha me jogado contra a árvore.

_**Flash Back (Noite passada,na floresta)**_

_-O que foi, Carmem? – Perguntei quando ela parou abruptamente._

_-Lobisomem. – Fiquei tensa imediatamente, Carmem se virou para mim. – Vá para a casa, e os avise que estou seguindo uma trilha ao leste. – Então ela sumiu da minha vista._

_Olhei ao redor extremamente atenta e me virei para correr, mas congelei no lugar quando vi a mim mesma apoiada em uma arvore._

_-Que merda é essa? – Olhe-a, incrédula._

_-É deselegante falar palavras de baixo escalão, tente não fazê-lo perto dos vampiros. – Se aproximou lentamente com uma postura elegante. - Olá, Isabella.– Completou com um sorriso sacana._

_Imediatamente expandi meu escudo físico, ela levaria um choque e tanto se tentasse algo. _

_-Só para constar, seu escudo não vai funcionar comigo. – Acrescentou erguendo as duas sobrancelhas, então sua postura mudou e olhou para o lado. Então, do nada, ela havia me prensado na arvore. _

_Ela me olhou séria e ergueu o dedo em sinal de silencio, sua mão fria tampava minha boca de qualquer maneira. Observei seus olhos se mexerem em alerta para algo atrás da arvore que estávamos, presumi que ela estava me escondendo de algo._

_Sinceramente pouco me importava do que ela me escondia, eu estava chocada com o quanto ela era parecida comigo. Ela não poderia nem se passar por minha irmã gêmea de tão parecida, era minha imagem no espelho! Mas eu notava pequenas coisas, os olhos, esses a entregavam._

_Nunca que eu teria olhos tão velhos! Havia aquele brilho antigo que eu encontrava nos olhos dos vampiros._

_Segundos se passaram desde que eu tinha ouvido "algo" sair correndo. Ela me largou brutamente, enquanto olhava ao redor em alerta. A nota de três dólares parecia pronta para qualquer tipo de ataque repentino._

_-O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei olhando-a desconfiada. Ela me ignorou, bufei e acrescentei. -Você claramente não quer me matar... – Olhe-a cautelosa, ela se virou com um olhar que dizia "Oh sério?". – Então, por que está aqui?_

_-Estou te ajudando. – Respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas como se fosse algo obvio, acenei com a cabeça sarcasticamente._

_-Então por que está se passando por mim? Ou você nasceu com esse rosto? – Perguntei sarcástica, ela suspirou baixo._

_-Bella, não seja tão deseducada, eu estou protegendo você, acho que mereço um pouco de gratidão. – Respondeu erguendo o queixo._

_-Como é que é? – Dessa eu tive que rir, ela estreitou os olhos para mim._

_-Pense no assunto, quem em sã consciência iria querer ser você? Ter a mesma face que você é perigoso nos últimos tempos. Está sendo procurada por demônios e lobisomens. – Falou colocando as mãos na cintura. – Mesmo assim aqui estou eu fazendo essa estupidez._

_-Por que faria isso? – A olhei franzido o cenho. – Por que correr o risco? – Estreitei os olhos, tinha que ter algo mais._

_-Eu tenho meus motivos. – Respondeu me olhando nos olhos. –Aliais, tenho algumas coisas para esclarecer com sua pessoa, por isso estou aqui na verdade. Primeiro: eu não sou um doppelgänger seu, ou qualquer coisa assim.[N/b: Doppelgänger significa, literalmente, uma copia ambulante.]_

_-Ok, e o que você seria? – Olhe-a curiosa._

_-Nesse momento, eu sou você. – Me olhou dos pés a cabeça. – E também uma amiga, uma amiga que precisa ser sua inimiga. – Ela olhou para o lado, ansiosa. – Temos pouco tempo..._

_-Espere, por que está me contando isso? Por que não me fazer achar que é minha inimiga? – Perguntei enquanto ela se aproximava de mim._

_-Tem bastante coisa para se preocupar, isso não precisa ser uma delas. - Respondeu me olhando nos olhos. - Além disso, você é a única que pode acalmar a situação toda e fazê-los se focar em coisas mais importantes._

_-Exemplos? – Perguntei irônica, ela revirou os olhos e depois me olhou analítica._

_-Como o lobisomem entrou na propriedade?_

_-Como __**você**__ entrou? – Rebati novamente, ela ignorou._

_-Quem o deixou entrar? O que estava fazendo? – Me olhou arrogantemente. – Isso é mais do que uma simples guerra. Quem se arriscaria a mandar apenas um soldado para o território inimigo?_

_-Alguém estúpido e impulsivo._

_-Não subestime os lobisomens, eu cometi o mesmo erro, e as coisas não saíram bem. – Ela olhou para baixo. _

_-Eu não posso fazer nada por você. – Dei um sorriso de falso pesar. – Você vê, eu sou a protegida, então não dou ordens. Mas, ei, você pode falar com Edward... – Dei um sorriso divertido._

_-É exatamente por isso. – Ela me olhou com sorriso maligno. – Você é considerada inofensiva, essa é sua melhor arma, Izzy. – Olhe-a chocada, Renée me chamava assim. _

_Ao julgar seu olhar, ela sabia exatamente o que aquele apelido implicava._

_Por um momento eu pensei em simplesmente ataca-la. Mas, veja bem, ela havia passado por meu escudo, isso sem contar que ela havia fugido de Edward, que é mais forte do que eu._

_-Então... Isso vai doer um pouco. – Ela deu sorriso divertido, parecendo lembrar de algo. No segundo seguinte fui empurrada com força contra uma arvore e eu senti uma dor aguda no estômago._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Depois daquilo só me lembro de Edward me acordando e falando a frase código. Sei que é idiotice confiar nela, mas de alguma forma... não sei, apenas vou manter isso para mim.

Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor, estava no pé da escada, alguém havia me anunciado como a nova Cullen. Olhei para o meu pai, que estava elegante também, ele deu um sorriso divertido e ergueu a taça para mim.

Papai podia ser bem _filho da mãe_ quando queria, olhei ao redor com um pequeno e tímido sorriso falso. Era melhor que aparentasse pensarem que sou tão inofensiva quanto aparento seria apenas mais uma vantagem.

Não gosto de Bella-falsa, mas ela tinha razão nesse ponto, essa era minha arma.

E a surpresa sempre é a alma do negocio.

**Jake P.O.V**

Suspirei para Nessie, não é possível que fosse tão teimosa. Estávamos ambos longe da festa por que somos parceiros, e não pegaria bem ela sozinha por ai, sendo que é minha impressão.

-Você não pode sair daqui. – Falei enésima vez.

-Por algum motivo querem aquele quadro, preciso pegá-lo antes deles.

-Já parou para pensar que "eles" podem ser apenas um museu? – Ela me olhou cética. – Ou ser um algum colecionador, não precisa ser necessariamente alguém sobrenatural.

-Ele sabe sobre a morte de Mark. – Ela me cortou exaltada. – Ninguém sabe sobre isso, até onde todos saibam, Mark está desaparecido.

-Alguém pode ter encontrado seu corpo. – Sugeri calmamente.

-Ninguém pode ter o encontrado, Bella queimou seu corpo. – Eu percebia que às vezes Nessie não chamava Bella de mãe, o que é curioso, isso deve significar algo.

-Quem é Mark? – Perguntei curioso.

-Ninguém especial. – Eu sei que é estúpido, mas senti ciúmes do tom dela. Obviamente, Mark era alguém importante. – Não me olhe assim!

-Você pode falar sobre sua vida amorosa, Nessie, não vou me sentir mal. – Dei um sorriso meio sem graça.

-Não mesmo. – Nessie me olhou com os olhos arregalados, se levantou e foi para a bancada da cozinha.

O único lugar vazio naquela cozinha, engraçado não?

-Nessie...

-Eu disse não! – Ela se virou para mim com os olhos azuis claros raivosos

Foi ai que me dei conta do quanto eu estava próximo dela, muito próximo.

Eu não sei bem, mais quando vi, já tinha me aproximado e a beijado.

...

Isso! ISSO!

Eu não acredito que em vez me dar um tapa, chute, e coisas que me deixaram marcas roxas no futuro, Nessie me agarrou como se dependesse disso e aprofundou o beijo ela mesma. YEAH!

Minhas mãos não foram nenhum pouco respeitosas e explorarão todas as suas costas, ombros e tudo o que pude alcançar. Ela começou a tatear atrás dela para achar algum lugar...

Achamos o balcão da cozinha, sim estávamos na cozinha... Eu acho... _Quem se importa? _

Eu me arrepiei todo quando as mãos dela passearam sobre a minha camisa, eu a peguei pelas coxas e coloquei em cima do balcão que tentava sentar. Quando ela sentiu a superfície me rodeou com aquelas pernas _maravilhosas_. Continuei beijando ela, sôfrego, enquanto minhas mãos subiram o vestido e sentiam a pele macia das coxas.

Separamos-nos alguns centímetros quando precisávamos de ar mais do que se beijar. Apoiei minhas mãos ao lado de seu corpo e a encarei malicioso.

-Wow! – Esse foi o meu comentário que mais resume meu estado de espírito, cara, Nessie tinha um fogo que... Wow!

-Oh... - Nessie se inclinou para trás e me olhou horrorizada. Ah merda! Ela se tocou do que fez! Por que não ela apenas **não** pensa?

De repente ela me empurrou com força com os pés, credo! Que violência! Imagina isso na cama... Ai cacete,Jake! Pensa em coisas broxantes!

Er... O pessoal do bando nu!

Ew! Credo! Isso foi um balde de água fria com gelo extra.

-O... O que eu estou fazendo? – Nessie gaguejou ofegante para si mesma, ela colocou uma mão na testa e outra foi se apoiar no balcão.

Antes que eu pudesse falar que ela estava sentada na ponta, ela se apoiou no ar e caiu com tudo. Fechei os olhos e fiz uma careta quando ouvi seu resmungo. Levantei-me rapidamente e fui em direção a demoniozinha no chão.

-Ai merda... – Ela se ergueu antes que eu pudesse oferecer minha mão a ela. Ela me olhou e apontou o dedo para mim. E ficou ali me olhando com boca aberta tentando encontrar algo para falar. – Você me atacou!

-Você gostou. – Eu retruquei me apoiando naquele _sagrado_ balcão.

-Isso não aconteceu, Jake! Você me entendeu? – Ela falou nervosa e tentou escapar com sua velocidade desumana, mas eu tinha força para segura-la no lugar.

-Por que faz isso consigo mesma? – Perguntei exaspero. – Você sente o mesmo que eu! Não minta! Você não hesitou em me corresponder agora pouco. – Ela me olhou de lado torcendo o lábio, Nessie sabia que aquilo era verdade.

-Olha, não importa o que eu sinto ou o que deixo de sentir. – Ela falou entre os dentes. – Eu não fui feita para isso.

-Claro que foi! Todos nós somos feitos para se ter algum companheiro na vida, até a sua mãe. – Ela estreitou os olhos confusamente para mim. – Bella. – Completei e vi o entendimento em seus olhos.

-Minha mãe não passou pelo o que passei, ela sofreu? Sim e muito. Mas ela conseguiu superar ao seu modo, eu apenas finjo isso. – Ela me olhou suplicante. – Olha, eu sei que você acha que sou a garota certa, e quer saber... Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, eu fui essa garota, mas agora.._._ – Eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Indaguei franzido o cenho, como o imbecil que sou eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em seus motivos para me recusar.

-Aí estão vocês! – Nós dois nos viramos para Heidi, a vampira estava muito bonita com seus cabelos loiros e batom vermelho fatal. – Nessie, Bella já desceu com Edward, você deve ir aproveitar a festa.

Nessie suspirou e seguiu em frente, eu ia segui-la, mas Heidi segurou meu braço e me olhou de lado séria.

Logo eu sabia que estava sendo convocado para uma reunião.

**Alice P.O.V**

Nada como uma festa para acalmar os ânimos... Menos o meu, é claro, tudo ocorria bem, Bella mentindo bem, Edward sorrindo imbecilmente, Emmett e Rose tentando fingir que são discretos em seus carinhos públicos, mas tinha uma coisa de muito errada na historia!

Jasper dançando com Maria...

Eu estava na mesa com as pernas cruzadas e sorrindo elegantemente para Athenodora, enquanto olhava o futuro de meu marido e a mexicana falsificada do Paraguai.

-Confiança é a base do relacionamento. – Athenodora deu um risinho para mim.

-Isso não quer dizer que eu confie nas mulheres ao redor. – Respondi cordialmente, então tomei um gole do sangue que estava sendo servido.

-Imagino que esteja animada com a festa de casamento que virá. – Ela recrutou singelamente.

É realmente uma pena que não tenha uma festa de casamento para planejar.

-Sim, será grandioso! – Exclamei delicadamente.

-É uma pena que seja durante toda essa guerra. – Renata opinou.

-Não acho... – Jane disse em seu tom pensativamente frio. – É sempre bom ter algum pouco de felicidade nas situações difíceis. – Ta, a frase dela não foi nenhum pouco fria.

-Só acho que demorará um pouco para o casamento, ambos concordam com isso. – Eu falei para mostrar que não era algo próximo. Estava longe, beeem longe.

-Ambos dormem no mesmo quarto, quem se importa com casamento? - Jane rolou os olhos para o comentário de Renata.

-O pai dela. – Athenodora respondeu divertida, soltei um riso e olhei para Charlie, o problema é que ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Franzi o cenho e olhei de novo, os Nephilins estava falando em russo com alguns Vampiros. Alguns Aswang estavam tomando sangue calmamente em um canto enquanto conversavam com alguns membros Volturis.

Olhei para o outro lado e vi os alguns transfiguradores mais novos comendo algo, e as mães deles. Os pais deles eram os responsáveis gerais da segurança e blá,blá,blá, mas Billy estava ali com Charlie conversando com Sue, ah sim... Há quanto tempo eu conheço Sue? Ela certamente é uma espécie e tanto, poderia ajudar bastante Bella.

Olhei para a pista de dança e fechei o rosto com Marie e Jasper, de novo, quanto tempo dura a porcaria da musica? Ignorei-os e vi alguns dos membros humanos dançavam com as bruxas, ou sereias (na terra elas têm pernas, é só não chegar perto de água.).

E ali, perto da pista de dança, encontrei Edward e Carlisle conversando com os três poderosos Volturis. Ao lado deles estavam Bella e Nessie, que cochichavam algo entre si, por conta do escudo de Bella, eu não poderia ouvir.

Por um momento pensei em Rose e Emmett, mas esses sempre saiam das festas mais cedo, de qualquer maneira. Foi então que me dei conte de que Esme não estava na festa, vi Edward virar a cabeça na minha direção quando me passou o pensamento. Observei enquanto ele olhava para a sala rapidamente, e o vi ergue a sobrancelha para mim.

Minha deixa para saber onde ela estaria daqui alguns segundos...

...

Quase rosnei quando vi o futuro dela negro. Ok... Ela está com algum transfigurador, a criatura que tem capacidade de apagar minhas visões!

Quero dizer, não tem jeito de ela estar com um lobisomem,ou tem? Olhei para Edward e o vi franzi o cenho de leve, enquanto captava os pensamentos, sua expressão se suavizou segundos depois.

Esme entrou na sala com Leah ao seu lado e as duas sorriam agradavelmente para todos.

-Alice? – Athenodora me olhou curiosa. – Sua opinião, por favor?

-Desculpe, estava meio desatenda. – Dei um sorriso de desculpas.

-Oh tudo bem, querida. – Ela se inclinou na cadeira. – Eu também estaria. – Olhou discretamente para a pista de dança. – Então, eu estava dizendo que é uma pena que não teve tempo de falar com minha banda particular.

Quando os Volturis davam festas, eles tinham tudo particular, inclusive um grupo de vampiros que tocavam. Diziam as más línguas que esse grupo era de segurança e alertavam quando alguém pretendia algo. Eu nunca soube de verdade, mas que eram talentosos, isso eram.

-Onde estão?

-Cuidando de negócios na Índia. – Respondeu com um sorriso. – O clã pelo qual pertencem está trabalhando ao nosso favor lá.

Diziam que quando eles apareciam sempre aconteciam as melhores festas. Eu mesma já fui em varias festas dos Volturis,onde eles estavam. Eu lembro até hoje de ver aquela pata de lobisomem voando sobre a festa foi hilário, acompanhada do corpo no lustre... E a cantora continuou cantar com um sorriso animado, enquanto alguns guardas pegavam alguns pedaços de cérebros de um lado da festa.

Também teve a festa do noivado de Tanya e Edward, onde uma das integrantes o fez dançar tango. A expressão de Tanya foi uma das melhores partes da festa.

Se eu não me engano Tanya matou aquela dançarina, o que é uma pena, ela era uma dançarina muito boa. Lembro que no fim foi Esme quem a mandou dançar com Edward, o humor de Esme sempre foi distorcido, então...

É claro que nessa mesma festa houve um ataque de bruxas, elas não estavam felizes com sua ocupação desprezada. Obviamente foi tudo controlado antes que chegassem a festa, mas teve algumas perdas de vampiros. Depois disso os Volturis passaram a manter mais bruxas em seu clã.

Um entorpecimento invadiu a parte de trás de meu cérebro, eu sabia o que aquilo significava: Visão.

_-Vamos dançar? – Edward perguntou._

_..._

_-Isso não é possível! – Jacob exclamou._

_..._

_-Quem está ai? – Nessie se virou olhando ao redor em alerta._

_..._

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram._

_-Sentiu minha falta? – Sussurrou para Bella._

_..._

_-O que...? – Vi Charlie olhar chocado para Sam._

_..._

_- E isso fica cada vez mais interessante. - Jane falou ao lado de Carmem._

_..._

Pisquei de voltada, balancei a cabeça discretamente, eu odiava aquele tipo de visão!

Era uma espécie de vários flash's do que iria acontecer, eu não entedia absolutamente nada, só que algo desencadeou tudo aquilo.

Algo ia acontecer.

Sim, agora a festa começava de verdade...

Olhei ao redor e vi Edward convidar Bella para dançar, bom o primeiro já aconteceu. O próximo era Jacob... Que não estava em lugar nenhum! Levantei-me e sorri para as garotas na mesa.

-Onde vai querida? – Athenodora perguntou.

-Tenho que chamar Rose e Emmett de volta, não é muito educado deixar tantos convidados, não é? – Sorri maliciosa e elas entenderam que eu ia interrompê-los por pura maldade.

Talvez fosse, talvez não.

Só sei que preciso do clã Cullen inteiro no momento, e dar uma olhada nas crianças, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Empurrei-a na cama com força, a parede já tinha perdido a graça. Afundei meus lábios naquele pescoçinho delicioso, se Rose não fosse vampira eu já a teria a comido.

Espera ai...

Eu a estou comendo! A vida é tão boa... Quero dizer, foram dois anos de seca antes de conseguir traçar a loira... E valeu a pena...

Dei um belo show de lambidas e mordiscadas por todo seu pescoço, enquanto a estimulava, ah sim... Lá estava Rose se contorcendo toda.

-Emmett... – Gemeu, mordi seu ombro. – Por favor...

Deus! Ainda parece que é a primeira vez que fazemos isso, acho que fiquei traumatizado por deseje-la por dois anos e não ter aquele corpo para mim. Ao menos Rose sabia como me divertir com seu humor nem um pouco inocente.

De repente levei um tapa na cara e fui empurrado com força na cama, Rose agora estava me olhando as presas de fora. Ok... Eu quase gozei agora, foco Emmett, foco... Primeiro Rose, depois você.

-Será que dá pra se concentrar em mim? – Rose era um tanto egocêntrica na cama, toda atenção para ela, ou as coisas ficavam bem piores.

E quando eu digo pior, quero dizer uma tortura sexual beeem longa. O que vale a pena, mas sempre tenho uma quase segunda morte antes de conseguir me aliviar.

Olhei-a todo fascinado e puxei seu rosto para um beijo forte. Quando ela tentou se afastar eu mordi seu lábio com força, em resposta Rose deu um risada e agarrou meu membro...

WOW!

WOW! WOW! _WOW_!

-Rose... – Rosnei agarrando a cabeceira, não deu certo, e a porcaria amassou... De novo.

Meu anjo-demonio começou a se esfregar em cima de mim enquanto mantinha o ritmo acelerado, oh Deus... Ela está com aqueles seios maravilhosos balançando...

Toc-toc

-Parem o que estão fazendo. – A voz de Alice interrompeu a festa.

MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?

A porta do quarto se abriu com força e ela entrou graciosamente com um sorriso do demo.

ALICE! SUA NANICA DESGRAÇADA FILHA...

-ALICE!- Rose rosnou e nos cobriu.

-Botem uma roupa. – Alice falou se virando de costas.

-Eu me recuso. – Cruzei os braços na cama, eu ainda estava duro e só Rose poderia resolver meu problema... Bom, minha mão também podia resolver, mas eu prefiro a Rose.

-Anda logo Emmett! – Rose ordenou vestindo seu vestido.

-Rose! – Exclamei praticamente chorando.

-Eu tive uma visão. – Alice me interrompeu.

-Sério? – Revirei os olhos rabugentamente, o que faço com meu amigo aqui em baixo? Resmunguei e fui para o closet.

-Algo estranho... – Alice sussurrou para nós, sai de lá com uma roupa nova, Rose rasgou a minha anterior. – Uma serie de flash's.

-Nunca tem nada demais em flash's, podem ser apenas uma frase solta que não se encaixa no contexto até que ocorra. – Rose falou ajeitando o cabelo.

-Tem algo de errado, quero que todos estejam em alerta, eu preciso achar Jacob para saber o que o deixou tão nervoso.

-Jake é um adolescente, está sempre nervoso. – Exclamei bufando.

-E assumiu a liderança de um dos grupos de transfiguradores. – Alice me cortou. – Além do mais Charlie também ficou sabendo de algo.

Isso chamou minha atenção, Charlie é um general, se for um problema pequeno ele só é avisado depois da festa. A segurança fica por conta do major e coronel, general é outro patamar.

-Ok, eu vejo como está a segurança. – Suspirei estralando o pescoço, me concentrar em coisas como ir ver os caras da segurança me fez desanimar legal.

Eu só quero ter intimidade com minha esposa, isso é tãããão difícil assim?

-Eu vejo as crianças. – Rose falou e Alice acenou com a cabeça.

-Mantenham contato, quando o futuro vem em flash quer dizer que está tudo uma verdadeira bagunça. Ou seja, imprevisível.

-Mas algo desencadeou a visão. – Rose franziu o cenho. – Varias decisões repentinas, ou apenas uma afetando tudo?

-Eu gostaria de saber, eu vou com você Emmett. – Alice se virou para a porta. – Não quero que role hora do recreio, viu? Podem se comer depois. – Acrescentou divertida.

-Só por que Jasper está ocupado com Maria, ela ficou toda amarga. – Resmunguei, Alice soltou raios pelos olhos. – Eu vou averiguar as coisas, com sua licença minha senhora. – Dei um beijinho em Rose e sai de lá.

**Rose P.O.V**

Entrei no quarto das crianças e vi a guardiã deles no momento. Estava sentada de costas para mim, velando o sono dos dois. Por essa noite, achamos mais seguro que dormissem no mesmo quarto.

-Tudo está bem? – Perguntei em tom baixo.

-Sim... – Respondeu no mesmo tom. – Existe algo em que possa te ajudar, senhora? – Perguntou polidamente.

-Apenas conferindo tudo. – Não havia necessidade de assustar se não havia uma real ameaça ainda.

-Rose? – Me virei e vi Marcus na porta me olhando intrigado.

-Marcus. – Cumprimentei.

-Existe algo errado? – Perguntou em tom baixo o suficiente só para nós ouvirmos no andar de cima.

-Nada, apenas tenho uma queda por crianças. – Ele acenou sem expressão me olhando de cima a abaixo desconfiado, seus olhos se moveram para o cômodo.

-Elas estão sofrendo algum problema com as visões?

-Não agora, eu as hipnotizei para não se lembrarem. – Respondi um tanto constrangida.

-Sabe que isso não é seguro nem para nós nem para elas, não é mesmo? – Os olhos dele vaguearam pelo cômodo. – É sempre bom saber com o que se está lidando, as faça se lembrar. – Pediu calmamente.

-Mas...

-São tempos difíceis, se elas não souberem o que estão sonhando será um perigo para nós e para elas. – Ele disse em tom frio. – Elas podem fazer muito mais do que Alice, sabe disso Rose.

Suspirei o encarando apreensiva, Marcus era bom em manipular emoções, eu me sentia impelida a fazer o que ele pedia no momento.

-Ele tem razão... – Me virei ao ouvir a voz da guardiã. Suspirei e olhei para Marcus.

-Tudo bem...

Eu não acredito que ia fazer isso...

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu empurrei Bella para dentro da primeira sala que encontrei, ela suspirou e se virou para mim com aquela cara impaciente dela.

-Existem limites que não deve atravessar Bella! Muito menos em publico. – A olhei raivoso.

-Não fiz nada demais, não tenho culpa se você... – Ela se calou quando viu meu olhar, a cretina estava mesmo controlando um sorriso?

-Bella, você tem que parar de se aproximar tanto de certas partes do meu corpo. – Rosnei passando por ela.

-Espera ai! Você está nervoso por que... – Eu a cortei.

-Isso mesmo! Por que você deu um aperto em meu... – Parei procurando uma palavra melhor que pênis. -... _Parceiro_!

-Então, eu não posso tocá-lo? É isso? – Ela ficou estressada agora, viu como mulher é imprevisível?

A história é bem simples, eu a convidei para dançar, estávamos lá no meio da pista flertando calmamente, quando ela se encosta mais em mim. Bella se inclinou e me dá um beijo, nada mais do que natural para noivos...

Foi ai eu senti o aperto indiscreto.

Santa mãe... Se eu não tivesse anos de autocontrole, eu a teria atacado sem qualquer pudor ali mesmo.

-Ah você pode fazer o que quiser, o problema é que existe um limite. – A olhei bufando.

-Isso tudo por que eu te toquei? – Brincou comigo.

– Eu estou furioso com você.

-É... Eu estou vendo sua raiva. Sua _enorme raiva_. – Olhou para baixo com um sorriso malicioso, minha _raiva_ acabou de endurecer ainda mais.

PORRA!

Meio segundo depois eu estava parado bem na frente dela, me inclinando perigosamente.

-Você não sabe o que está fazendo. – Disse entre os dentes.

-Tem razão, eu não sei. – Respondeu se aproximando de mim. – Mas eu adoraria que me mostrasse. – Sussurrou me olhando com desejo.

Eu passei 1/8 de segundo digerindo suas palavras, logo depois já estava invadindo sua boca com a minha língua. Rapidamente eu a levei até a mesa ali e a sentei, continuando a beijá-la com um desespero quase vergonhoso.

Uma de minhas mãos subiu pela sua coxa, enquanto a outra procurava o fecho do vestido em suas costas. Infelizmente não poderia rasgá-lo ali, senão Bella não teria roupa para sair daquela sala.

Bella não deixava por menos também, suas mãos já haviam desabotoado metade da minha camisa e agora ela puxava pra fora da calça. Suas unhas fincaram no meu torço e eu rosnei de prazer.

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto daquela pele macia. Suas pernas se apertaram ao meu redor e suas mãos puxaram meu cinto rapidamente.

Alguém também está desesperada aqui.

Puxei seu vestido para baixo e parei meio segundo para apreciar a paisagem. Por que mesmo que não ia casar com ela?

De repente eu ouvi um rosnado no ar e no mesmo instante **eu** estava no chão com **Bella** em cima de _mim_.

Segurei seu rosto antes que ela me mordesse, ah sim, ela me disse sobre seu problema. O rosnado dela ficou mais violento e ela cravou as unhas em meu braço e se sacudiu em cima de mim.

**Cacete**! Eu fiquei mais excitado ainda.

-Bella... – Assobiei segurando seus punhos no ar, recebi um rosnado animalesco em resposta. – Se controle! – A olhei severamente, ela fechou a boca e me olhou por um instante, ser vampiro tinha suas...

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Rolei nossos corpos e a segurei no chão quando Bella me atacou de novo, ela realmente estava no máximo de sua força. Quando percebi já estava a beijando brutalmente.

Estranhamente foi um dos beijos mais excitantes que já troquei com outro ser. Bella não me beijava, ela _lutava_ contra mim. Ela não poderia realmente me machucar, apesar de suas unhas me deixarem marca, minha pele se regenerava rápido demais.

Quebrei o beijo e a segurei no chão, eu vi o brilho da fome em seus olhos enquanto ela respirava no ar. Aqueles seios indo e voltando tão rápido e naquele ritmo continuo...

Pisquei me concentrando quando ouvi o som de dentes batendo no ar. Juntei seus pulsos e a segurei com uma mão.

Eu realmente tentei me separar dela, de verdade.

Mas ela envolveu _aquelas_ pernas ao redor meu redor e grudou nossas intimidades em uma fricção...

Eu não sou feito de pedra! Perdi a porcaria do meu autocontrole nesse instante.

Era por isso que Bella estava prensada na porta comigo explorando seu corpo em velocidade vampiresca. Uma parte da minha mente conseguiu captar a risada dela, enquanto eu atacava seu pescoço.

-Seu cheiro é muito bom. – Aquilo não soava como um elogio, olhei-a irritado quando minha cabeça foi para trás por causa de seu puxão.

-Nem se atreva. – Rosnei quando vi seus dentes expostos. Empurrei-a com mais força contra a porta e ela arregalou os olhos por um instante, e olhou para baixo. Não pude evitar um sorriso malicioso, ela havia sentindo o que a esperava ansioso e duro...

Toc-toc.

Ignorei o barulho na porta, enquanto voltava a subir minha mão pela coxa exposta dela, que pele ma...

Toc-toc

_Edward!_

Eu mato Alice, juro que mato!

_Temos problemas, se acasale com ela depois!_

Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Suspirei me controlando.

Soltei Bella lentamente que me olhou faminta, ela não deveria estar com fome, isso é um fato. Apontei para a mesa, ela estreitou os olhos, mas olhou para lá. Eu apontava para uma garrafa de sangue ali, e aquilo chamou a atenção dela. Virei-me para a porta e abri sem me importa com o estado da minha roupa.

-O que? – Rosnei para ela, em sua mente pude ver meus caninos expostos e meus olhos negros, _muito amedrontadores_, Alice zombou mentalmente.

-Nem me fale. – Emmett resmungou ao lado dela, vi que não era o único a ser interrompido.

A diferença é que Bella e eu nunca chegamos tão longe.

E ambos estavam **necessitados** aqui!

-Agora? – Alice revirou os olhos e me deu uma explicação mental rápida. Suspirei apoiando minha cabeça na porta.

_Pense no cheiro dos lobisomens, me desanimou na hora!_

Olhei para Emmett inexpressivelmente.

...

Não é que aquilo funcionava mesmo?

Fechei a porta na cara dos dois e comecei a melhorar o estado de minha roupa. Olhei para Bella desconfiado por ela não ter me atacado ou algo assim, mas a mesma estava ocupada bebendo metade da garrafa de sangue.

-Desculpe o descontrole. – Disse depois de um gole, para a minha surpresa ela pegou uma garrafa de whisky e virou também. – O que? Eu não vou ficar bêbada, é fisicamente impossível. – Acrescentou olhando para a garrafa com uma careta.

-Pensei que seu descontrole era muito pior. – Estreitei os olhos para ela enquanto ajeitava minha gravata. Ela ergueu os olhos para mim e percebi que ainda estavam azuis.

-Você não tem um coração batendo e quando senti a sua fonte de prazer, meio que voltei à consciência. – Olhou para frente pensativa. – Quase como um choque elétrico. – Tomou mais um gole do sangue.

-Tenho que resolver algumas coisas. – Falei me aproximando dela.

-Eu percebi. – Suspirou olhando para a garrafa, ela parecia um tanto desolada.

Bella realmente tinha sérios problemas com sua vida sexual, ou melhor, a falta dela.

-Bella...

-Não fale. – Me olhou de lado. – Eu devo voltar para a festa, ou o que? – Perguntou enquanto vestia novamente o vestido. Fui atrás dela e fechei o zíper.

-Fique aqui, é melhor assim, senão terá que agüenta-los sozinha. – Ela acenou com a cabeça, então terminou de desprender os cabelos que estavam praticamente soltos naquele ponto. Inclinei-me e beijei seu ombro. – Se quiser culpar alguém, Alice está ali fora.

-Eu não vou culpar ninguém além de você se não terminar o que começou aqui. – Me olhou de lado, seu olhar me dizia que estaria encrencado se falasse algo para contradizê-la.

-Considere uma promessa feita. – Ao menos uma de minhas necessidades estaria saciada.

Eu acabaria frustrado demais nesse ritmo, e isso era o mesmo que ficar de extremo mal humor.

Bella se sentou na mesa e cruzou as pernas me olhando com um sorrisinho, quase suspirei tamanha a frustração, ao invés disso apenas me virei e sai. Se eu ficasse mais alguns segundos, iria simplesmente ignorar tudo.

-Se isso for alarme falso Alice... – Eu sussurrei quando sai da sala.

-Ela já sabe disso. – Emmett resmungou, Alice nos olhou indignada e fez sinal de silencio.

Suspiramos e a seguimos para o jardim até a floresta, longe o suficiente.

-Jasper, Carlisle e Esme estão na sala. Achei melhor não tira-los de lá, Rose está com as crianças, com isso sobra nós. – Apontou para nós.

-O que está havendo afinal de contas? – Emmett perguntou.

-Shhh! – Alice o olhou com uma carranca, então começou a dar passos silenciosos pela floresta.

Ouvimos os passos se aproximando, logo captei os pensamentos e relaxei, mas assim que entendi as informações voltei a ficar tenso.

-O que? – Emmett me olhou agitado.

-Algo entrou na propriedade. – Franzi o cenho. – Temos má companhia.

-Futuro negro. – Alice acrescentou olhando para o nada. – Por isso os flash's, os lobisomens atrapalharam tudo, eu vi buracos... – Então ela prendeu a respiração.

Então eu entendi, ela me viu convidar Bella e tudo ficar negro, isso significava que havia lobisomens na festa!

-Merda! – Praguejei e sai correndo para a casa.

Rose me pegou no caminho e me jogou no chão.

_Pare! Se souberem que foram descobertos atacarão! Estamos cercados, Edward! As crianças viram tudo._

Levantei-me em um impulso, Rose me olhou e eu acenei com a cabeça. Alice e Emmett haviam parado ao nosso lado, por meio de gestos códigos que criamos nos comunicamos rapidamente. Olhamos-nos, poderiam ouvir cada palavra que falássemos.

-Eu vou conversa com Jake, ele está com problemas em relação à Nessie. - Rose nos olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas e então se virou para a casa.

-Talvez Jasper queria dançar comigo. – Alice olhou para nós descontraída.

-Olhe o monstro dos olhos verdes. – Emmett zombou em tom tranqüilo.

-Cadê sua noiva Edward? – Alice desviou o assunto.

-Digamos que eu a deixei cansada. – Forjei sorriso malicioso. – Emmett vamos ver como Carlisle está se saindo com todos.

-Isso será divertido. – Alice segurou o braço de nós dois e assim entramos na festa.

Qualquer um lá dentro era o traidor, e havia lobisomens também. Mas jamais poderíamos localizá-los, os cheiros se misturando no ambiente e eu aposto que alguma poção disfarçou o cheiro deles. Felizmente essas poções duravam somente algumas horas, senão todos nós estaríamos em problemas.

Carmem me sorriu animada ao lado de Kate. Os pensamentos de ambas vieram como raios para mim.

_Algo invadiu: lobisomens, três foram interceptados, mas temo que tenha um motivo para essa invasão pequena._

_Estão procurando pela propriedade, mas o rastro termina em certo ponto. Encontraram um vidro de poção._

Havíamos recebidos novos integrantes hoje, então havia rostos novos e muitos pensamentos para ouvir, não tenho como perceber se alguém está me evitando. Alice também não podia vê-los, e deixar de ver o destino de uma das criaturas não significava necessariamente que era lobisomem.

Então o obvio me abateu, as crianças estavam sendo protegidas por Marcus e a babá no momento, mas e Bella?

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward saiu e eu saí da minha pose madura e comecei a sorrir, na verdade comecei a rir.

Isso foi o mais perto que eu cheguei da fonte do prazer nos últimos dois anos! Isso é tão fantástico!

Sentei-me no sofá que havia ali e dei mais um gole no sangue, a bebida alcoólica estava esquecida na mesa, aquilo não me agradou nem um pouco. Acho que por um momento eu precisei me lembrar de quem era, por isso bebi aquilo.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu ia chegar aos "finalmentes"!

Era isso ou eu arrancava aquela benção da natureza que Edward tem entre as pernas e me satisfaria sozinha.

Suspirei e olhei para a garrafa, eu realmente não faço idéia de como consigo tomar sangue, eu _devia_ estar satisfeita. Parecia que quanto mais tomava, mais enfraquecia, franzi o cenho.

Eu dormia mais que o normal, me sentia sem disposição e o sangue... Era como se não tivesse me alimentado, para onde foi toda a minha energia?

Larguei a garrafa na mesinha e me levantei um tanto perturbada, eu não era burra, algo acontecia comigo. Talvez eu devesse falar com alguém, mas... Quem?

Suspirei e caminhei até a janela, o que será que tinha acontecido para chamarem Edward?

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e me endireitei, Edward já havia voltado?

Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento senti uma fisgada atrás de mim, olhei para baixa com o ar engasgado e arregalei os olhos ao ver a ponta de uma faca em meu estomago. Não se passou um segundo para que arrancassem de mim, meu corpo fosse virado e prensado na parede.

Olhei para quem tinha feito aquilo para...

...

CACETE!

_**James.**_

-Sentiu minha falta? – Sussurrou para mim, então enfiou a faca em meu estomago.

-Isso é impossível... – Murmurei sufocadamente. – Você está morto. – Comecei a me sentir zonza havia algo na lamina, eu podia sentir o cheiro no ar.

-Você me deixou para morrer sua putinha. – Me puxou pelo pescoço, seus olhos ficaram negros na minha frente.

ELE ERA UM DEMONIO AGORA?

-Como... Como...

-Tem inimigos demais para seu próprio bem, Bellinha. – Me olhou com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu não morri naquele dia, infelizmente você deixou danos irreparáveis em mim. – Me olhou furioso.

Mais que porra era essa? Eu me sentia extremamente fraca agora, ele me largou na parede e foi procurar algo pela sala. Olhei para baixo e vi a faca em meu abdome, mas não foi isso que me chamou atenção.

O meu sangue estava preto, ele escorria pela minha roupa em uma mistura de vermelho e negro, como se fosse algo gosmento asqueroso.

-Eu estou meio decepcionado, Bellinha. – Ele disse enquanto eu me deixava cair no chão. – Esperava mais de você, mas no fim foi tão fácil quanto sua mãe. – A minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, enquanto eu o ouvia rir. – Sim, eu matei sua mãe. Achamos que poderia ter viajado para a casa dela para fugir, então me mandaram lá, ao menos eu pude me alimentar um pouco.

O olhei com todo o ódio que eu poderia, mas James apenas me ignorou até que eu ouvi o celular vibrando.

-Droga... – Eu ouvi resmungar. – Parece que teremos que nos contentar com você. – Me puxou pelos cabelos.

-Você vai pagar. – Eu disse sufocadamente, ele deu um riso asqueroso.

-Ah sim, estou morrendo de medo. – Disse agarrando meu braço com força, cerrei os dentes, ele deslocou meu ombro com esse movimento. – Isso doeu? – Perguntou contra meu ouvido divertidamente, ele puxou meu braço mais para trás, fechei os olhos controlando a dor.

Ele havia quebrado meu ombro e braço ao mesmo tempo. Comecei a assimilar que aquele era o começo do meu fim, eu seria levada por James-demônio direto para os lobisomens e demônios.

Eu estava sendo levada para a minha morte, isso era um fato.

Fui empurrada pela janela e cai em cima da faca, a afundando ainda mais, me virei ofegando de dor. James posou ao meu lado e olhou ao redor, então se agachou para me pegar.

**Não!**

Eu não vou me deixar ser pega tão facilmente. Ele matou a **minha** mãe!

_James vai pagar!_

Senti meu escudo se elevar com tudo para dentro de mim e atingiu James em um violento choque. Fui pega de surpresa ao sentir toda a potencia do choque que dei na pele, rolei para o lado gemendo de dor.

-Surpresa? Esse extrato de erva permite fazer com que você sinta a dor que me proporciona. – James se ergueu me olhando vitorioso. – Acabou Bella, eu venço e você perde.

-Você realmente não sabe onde se meteu. – Sussurrei repetindo o que havia lhe dito naquele dia, então expandi meu escudo a toda. Dessa vez eu berrei de dor, eu tinha uma faca no meu estomago e estava levando contínuos choques, ninguém realmente podia me culpar.

James se ergueu aos tropeços e iria vir na minha direção se não tivesse ouvido algo na janela da sala, então ele sumiu de vista. Virei-me e comecei a rastejar pelo chão, eu não queria ficar ali caso James voltasse com reforços.

Sentia-me tremula, ainda sentia meu escudo ativo, e eu não conseguia controla-lo. Era tudo culpa daquela faca, olhei para baixo e segurei o cabo dela.

-Bella... – Edward _pousou_ na minha frente me olhando espantado.

-Não... – Eu falei sob a respiração quando ele deu um passo para se aproximar, ele me olhou confuso.- Não se aproxime. – Tentei puxar meu escudo para mim, mas era algo mais forte do que eu no momento.

-Não há tempo... – Ele começou a se aproximar novamente.

-Não, por favor, não. – Chorei fechando os olhos, senti as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, aquilo doía demais. – Não se aproxime! – Rosnei enquanto agarrava a faca e arrancava com força.

Larguei aquilo e me deixei cair no chão.

-Isso está a machucando não? – Edward perguntou o olhei com raiva. – Quem fez isso?

-James. – Respondi com um suspiro, mordi o lábio para não começar a gemer de dor, meu corpo inteiro doía.

-Como?

-Ele não está morto, é um demônio! – O olhei exaspera, Edward ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não o matei apenas o deixei mortamente ferido. – Olhei para minha ferida com raiva.

POR QUE AQUILO NÃO REGENERAVA MAIS RAPIDO?

-O veneno tem que sair de seu corpo, me escute com atenção Bella. – Eu o olhei desorientada, Edward começava a ficar desfocado. – Seu sangue vai escorrer até o veneno sair por inteiro, então voltará ao normal. Quero que fique nas arvores, será mais seguro.

Simplesmente engatinhei até a árvore, que estava há um metro de mim. Assisti Edward pegar o celular e falar algo extremamente baixo. Uma mão tocou meu ombro e eu me vi de frente com uma mulher morena, ela fez sinal de silencio para mim e olhou para Edward em alerta.

Como ela conseguiu me tocar?

Antes que eu pudesse assimilar ela desapareceu na escuridão da floresta e Edward se virou para mim, o olhei nos olhos e o vi acenar para mim em resposta.

-Você tem certeza? – Continuei o olhando mais calma, a dor havia cedido um pouco, estava começando a me sentir entorpecida e tonta. Então Edward simplesmente se virou e sumiu. Que merda...?

-Vamos tirá-la daqui. – Ela falou me pegando delicadamente.

-O que... Quem? – Sussurrei me forçando a olhá-la, mal conseguia terminar a pergunta.

- Você sente na pele o que causa nas pessoas, vampiros adoram usar isso em demônios com poderes especiais. – Deu de ombros. – Seu amado foi atrás do demônio que te atacou. – Se sentou ao meu lado.

-Está doendo. – Resmunguei me apoiando na árvore, a regeneração estava bem mais lenta.

-Eu sei, querida. – Suspirou se inclinando sobre mim. – Sinto muito por isso, mas evitará sofrimento. – As mãos dela pousaram em meu rosto e tudo ficou escuro.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Ficar aqui fora era mil vezes mais confortável do que lá dentro, me sentia ameaçada de certo modo. Um pessoal ali poderia me matar em segundos, isso não é legal, é assustador!

Suspirei me apoiando na varanda, festas de gente rica também é bem tediosa, a musiquinha ali é de matar, não literalmente, é claro.

E ainda tinha o beijo que troquei com Jake. Jesus. Maria e José! Algo definitivamente esquentou ali, e isso me descontrolou.

Eu estou perdida!

Ouvi um barulho e olhei para o lado instintivamente, e fiquei surpresa ao ver dois homens lutando, olhei para o lado pensando no que fazer. Então o pálido pulou em cima do moreno, mas o moreno se virou correndo para a floresta. Franzi o cenho, confusa, o pessoal da festa não ouviu?

Na verdade nem eu tinha ouvido até agora. Caminhei silenciosamente pela varanda e vi Charlie com Sam, os dois discutiam algo e eu não podia ouvir nada.

-O dom de ilusões é realmente poderoso, não? – Me virei para Sue.

-Quem está fazendo isso? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Um ilusionista, holandês se não me engano, é um dos amigos de Carlisle que veio auxiliar alguns membros com seus poderes. – Respondeu olhando ao redor. –Não fique aqui, minha querida. – Ela deu um tapinha em meu ombro e se virou indo em direção a Charlie.

Virei-me para a porta da sala e parei refletindo, eu podia voltar lá, onde haveria o tédio me esperando e provavelmente Jacob. Ou eu podia sair para a floresta e ficar respirando o ar puro, me virei para a floresta atrás de mim com um sorriso malicioso. Então pulei sobre a mureta e pousei no chão tortamente.

-Malditos saltos. – Resmunguei enquanto tirava aquela armadilha ambulante, eu pessoalmente aprendi a odiar saltos com mami. Na verdade não pude deixar de rir quando a vi ao lado de Edward com os saltos. Infelizmente não zombei da cara dela por causa do choque que eu estava sofrendo com o pós-beijo-desentupidor-de-pia-na-bancada.

Joguei os dois de lado e comecei a caminhar pela floresta, eu aproveitei e olhei para o que vestia. Era inacreditável o fato que eu usava vestido, a última vez que vesti um foi há dois anos, quando...

Perdi o sorriso, aquela foi uma lembrança feliz por algum tempo, agora só me trazia amargura.

De qualquer maneira, o vestido era violeta e frente única, bem vintage, e eu tive que me contentar com uma sombra escura de leve. O que era revoltante, levando em conta que eu sempre usava lápis de olho e tinha um ar rebelde. Mas tinha que admitir, eu estava bonita.

Ouvi o barulho de galho se quebrando e me virei bruscamente, olhei ao redor atentamente, talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

Concentrei meus ouvidos e um coração batendo praticamente gritou em algum lugar.

-Quem está ai? – Perguntei enquanto tentava localizar a origem. Percebi que o coração estava mais lento que o normal, seja lá quem for, não estava bem.

Ouvi um passo a minha direita e me virei lentamente, na minha frente havia um lobisomem.

Ah merda!

Dei um passo para trás em alerta, ele era estranho, era branco e bem maior que os outros e isso estava me deixando com mais medo. Tipo, estou em uma floresta, na escuridão com um lobisomem na minha frente, eu _ainda_ tinha humanidade dentro de mim.

-Calminha garoto... – Ergui as mãos. – Eu sou dá paz, que tal conversarmos antes, hein? – Então imaginei a escuridão completa e transmiti minha imagem para ele.

Ele caiu no chão na hora, logo em seguida eu ouvi outro rosnado. E a próxima que coisa que senti foi o impacto de um lobisomem em cima de mim.

Tudo o que eu vi, foi a fileira de dentes vindo na minha direção.

Fechei os olhos e pensei que eu era idiota por fugir de Jacob.

Então o peso dele sumiu, engoli a seco e olhei para o lado e vi o primeiro lobisomem em cima do que havia me atacado.

Agora eu estou confusa, eles estão lutando para quem vai me atacar? Ou o primeiro lobisomem está me salvando?

Bom, eu não ia ficar aqui parada esperando para ver. Sai correndo na minha velocidade máxima, me arrepiei toda quando ouvi o ganido e sobre o que significava: Alguém tinha vencido.

E alguém estava atrás de mim nesse momento!

Olhei para trás e vi a sombra correndo atrás de mim, **porra estava me alcançando!**

Pulei um galho que estava no caminho e desviei das arvores rapidamente. Mas ele estava mais próximo de mim e quando percebi tinha pulado sobre a minha cabeça e parado na minha frente.

Estaquei no lugar na hora, era o primeiro lobisomem, ele sangrava, eu podia sentir o cheiro no ar. Eu fiquei assombrada quando o vi virar um homem na minha frente.

Espera ai!

Ele não chegava a ser um homem, parecia ter dezoito ou dezenove anos. Era quase da minha idade e podia fazer aquilo tudo?

Ok, minha auto-estima caiu um pouco agora.

Ergui a sobrancelha quando percebi que ele estava... Er... Nu. Os olhos eram de uma cor verde impressionante, a pele morena suada, suja, e pálida. Meus olhos vagaram para seu estomago, dá altura do peito até o quadril havia a marca das garras do lobisomem.

Ouvi o barulho de algo se aproximando e eu fiquei na frente do lobisomem, ele havia me salvado agora pouco, querendo ou não, eu tinha uma divida a pagar.

E quanto ao lobisomem, bem, ele tinha desmaiado, então não tinha como tentar me defender novamente, por isso era melhor eu assumi agora.

Ta aproximando...

Relaxei quando vi Jane com um grupo de lobos me olhando em alerta, ela se inclinou para o lado e viu o lobisomem caído no chão. Em um segundo ela estava na minha frente olhando sobre meu ombro com o cenho franzido.

-Continuem a varredura. – Ela ordenou friamente, todos desapareceram.

-Ele me salvou de outro lobisomem. – Informei ansiosa, não queria que Jane matasse a criatura vulnerável. Ela me ignorou e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, parecendo verificá-lo. Ele abriu os olhos novamente quando ela tocou em seu rosto, os olhos dele eram tão claros quanto os meus olhos de demonia, exceto que eram de um verde folha seca, uma cor meio estranha de se definir se quer saber.

-_Pa*_... – Murmurou roucamente e caiu inconsciente. Essa foi a primeira vez que vi Jane com uma expressão verdadeira no rosto, caralho! Ela está assustada!

A loira psicopata ta assustada! É fim da picada!

Em um movimento rápido ela tirou a capa a lá Drácula dela, e cobriu a nudez dele.

-Ele lutou com um lobisomem, certo? – Acedi com a cabeça assombrada. – Em que lugar? – Apontei a direção, Jane olhou para lá e aspirou o ar. – A propriedade foi invadida, sua mãe desapareceu, e todos da guarda entraram em alerta. Fique com ele até eu voltar. – Desapareceu na minha frente antes que eu pudesse tomar ar para responder.

Jane achava que eu era alguém dos Volturis para me dar ordens?

Foi ai que assimilei que Bella havia desaparecido, que a propriedade foi invadida... E por que eu ainda ouvia o som de musica rolando?

Povo doido...

**Jasper P.O.V**

Nenhuma suspeita do que está acontecendo, o que uma festa não faz?

Os Volturis em um canto com Carlisle e Esme, Athenodora conversando com algumas bruxas simpaticamente. Meus olhos vagaram para a pista de dança, lá estava Demetrio dançando com Maria, sorrindo para mim mesmo e lancei uma nova onda de luxuria sobre os dois.

Nada como provocar um encontro de luxuria para acalmar os ânimos. Um braço se enroscou na minha cintura, e imediatamente eu sabia que era minha Alice.

Que aliais estava se mordendo de ciúmes há pouco tempo atrás, quando dancei com Maria.

-Por onde andou querida? – Perguntei casualmente.

-Você sabe, só interrompendo os outros por que eu não posso fazer com meu marido incompetente. – Respondeu em tom falsamente doce, ela piscou um olho para mim.

-Não fale assim. – Resmunguei ressentido, o que as pessoas iam pensar de mim?

Provavelmente que sou frigido!

Olhei ao redor defensivamente e puxei Alice contra mim, ela deu um sorrisinho maligno e ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Foi então que percebi que aquilo era um showzinho, por que apesar do ciúme em suas emoções havia preocupação. Minha esposa clarividente olhou sobre o ombro e eu vi Edward sem gravata no corredor, ele acenou para mim ,pedindo que eu me aproximasse.

Finalmente eu ira participar dos acontecimentos! Pude percebe a ausência dos membros que cuidam da segurança no recinto.

Basicamente Jane, Carmem e Alice.

Minha Alice foi interromper o casal eternamente no cio, na hora percebi o perigo nos rondando. Já que Rose hipnotizou Alice para nunca interrompê-los a não ser que fosse algo importante.

E tinha alguns convidados desconhecidos, haviam chegado integrantes dos Volturis, e alguns aliados, por isso era uma boa ocasião para a festa de noivado falsa.

Engoli a seco quando Alice agarrou o cós da minha calça e me puxou em direção ao corredor.

-Vamos matar saudades. – A olhei com atenção e depois olhei para Edward. Aquilo era uma frase código, o que tinha acontecido?

-Solare. – Edward murmurou se virando.

Oh merda!

Havia lobisomens por ai.

Como é que eles ousam?

Segui Edward na velocidade sobre-humana quando chegamos ao lado de fora, ele olhou ao redor com o cenho franzido.

-O que foi? – Alice perguntou o olhando confusa.

-Bella deveria estar aqui.

-Eles a pegaram. – Falei em voz alta o que todos pensaram.

-Isso é impossível! – Edward exclamou se aproximando da arvore incrédulo. – Ela está com uma poção de Artemísia e Bardana no corpo.

Torci o nariz quando ele explicou, artemísia aumenta o poder e bardana é um purificador. Ambas funcionam bem para humanos, bruxas, fadas e seres do gênero, mas para demônios, lobisomens, vampiros e criaturas malignas é um perigo.

Por que já somos fortes por natureza, aumentar o poder significa descontrole total. E nós somos criaturas impuras por si só, ser purificado significa fraqueza física, ou seja, ficamos fracos e com os poderes descontrolados uma vez que tentamos usa-los demais.

Nosso corpo simplesmente não agüenta, já que tudo que afetarmos irá vir para nós com a mesma intensidade.

-Bella usou o escudo em James e perdeu o controle nele, por isso não pude me aproximar. – Edward comentou.

-Espera, James? – Alice o olhou incrédulo. – O cara que tentou estuprá-la?

-E que ela supostamente matou? – Acrescentei erguendo a sobrancelha para ele.

-Ela me disse que o deixou mortamente ferido e que agora é um demônio. – Edward respondeu. – Foi ele que a esfaqueou com uma mistura de artemísia com bardana.

Torci o nariz ao imaginar o que ela devia estar passando. O efeito em é vampiros é nos fazer perder energia, nos fazendo parecer em nosso estado de fome, somos vulneráveis por nossa distração. Demônios, por si só não precisa de explicação e como Bella tem veneno correndo pelo corpo... Bem, ela provavelmente deve estar com uma aparência doentia.

Edward bufou com meus pensamentos.

-Eu vou atrás dela, sigam a trilha de demônio e continue quando encontrarem a trilha de um lobisomem.

-Por que não seguiu? – Perguntei indignado com a falta de tato dele.

-Eu mandei Carmem seguir a trilha, fui alertar a todos, e chamei você para tentarmos controlar as emoções de Bella para assim a tirarmos daqui. – Me respondeu sarcástico, Edward ainda estava racional.

Hum... Isso é surpreendente ao julgar o cheiro de excitação na roupa dele. E por algum motivo eu acredito que Edward não conseguiu se satisfazer no fim das contas.

O rosnado que Edward deu, me fez ter mais certeza disso.

Dei um riso baixo e comecei a seguir o caminho com Alice ao meu lado, ela estava concentrada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

-Existem buracos nas visões, eu consigo ver algo, mas é rápido. – Ela murmurou, então piscou com força. – Bella no chão, James andando em direção ela, e tudo escuro. – Minha vampira exclamou com raiva.

-Lobisomens. – Murmurei.

-Sério, amor? Eu não fazia idéia. – Ela recrutou com veneno escorrendo em suas palavras.

-Não, eles estão há três quilômetros. – Respondi parando na trilha. – Não podem nos ouvir, estão se concentrados em algo, posso sentir suas emoções... – Alice congelou no lugar.

-Edward os encontrará em cinco segundos, isso os interrompeu, não acharão Bella. – Sussurrou rapidamente para mim e saímos correndo na direção.

Quando paramos no lugar, eu visualizei um quadro bastante conhecido, mas que fazia tempos que eu não via.

Tinha dois lobisomens mortos e desmembrados, cinco demônios em estado parecido, e um Edward forçando James de joelho no chão. Revirei os olhos, Edward sempre fazia bagunça quando matava em massa.

Tinha tripas de lobisomens espalhadas pelo lugar, alguns órgãos, aquilo é um rim ou o fígado? Analisando melhor, os demônios tinham sofrido mais nas mãos dele, quero dizer, tinha um coração esmagado ao lado de um corpo completamente aberto e sem cabeça.

E todos estavam esquadrejados, Edward realmente é rápido quando quer. Aposto que a vantagem está no fato de que a maioria é demônio.

-Onde ela está? – Edward rosnou segurando a cabeça de James com força, ele apenas riu em resposta. – Acha engraçado, não? – Ele perguntou irônico, então forçou um frasco de água benta na boca dele.

James tossiu a água e rosnou raivoso. Eu peguei um galho ali no chão e me encaminhei em direção aos dois.

-Excelente idéia Jasper. – Edward me olhou malignamente, sorri em resposta. Peguei o frasco de água benta e coloquei um pouco no galho, então perfurei James na altura do estomago.

Com água benta aquilo queimava, James deu um gruindo. Demônios adoram sentir dor, mas não é apenas dor física, a água benta é algo bem mais doloroso, queima o demônio dentro dele, como se queimasse a alma dele.

-Ele não sabe onde Bella está. – Edward afirmou olhando para Alice, carrancudo.

-Você interferiu no futuro dele, logo ele não a encontrou e agora eu não a vejo. – Alice disse intrigada.

-Isso é tão... – Edward parou de falar abruptamente e se virou para James (eu estava me divertindo bastante e quebrar suas costelas) – Jasper leve-o para o subterrâneo, tenho certeza que Bella vai querer tortura o assassino de sua mãe. – Ergui a sobrancelha para Edward, isso fazia sentindo de certo modo. Afinal foi um demônio quem matou a mãe de Bella.

Edward se aproximou de nós dois novamente e quebrou o pescoço de James em um movimento rápido. Demoraria alguns minutos até ele acordar novamente, mas era o suficiente.

-O que fazemos então? – Eu olhei para o meu amor, e ela deu de ombros.

-Não vamos achá-la, isso é um fato. – Murmurou olhando para o futuro.- Bella deve estar inconsciente, não vejo nenhuma decisão futura.

Mandei uma onda de tranqüilidade para Edward, ele estava realmente começando a me deixar nervoso. Aliás suas emoções estavam em completa ebulição, se eu fosse mortal estaria com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Finalmente eu consegui controlar seu descontrole e ele suspirou.

-Vamos para casa. – Alice sugeriu. – Não tem cheiro dela por aqui e não sabemos que direção o grupo deles iria seguir, só nos resta esperar uma decisão dela.

-E Peter? Ele pode ver algo. – Eu sugeri, enquanto corríamos. Havia ficado encarregado de levar James.

-Ele viu James... – Edward murmurou, raiva e frustração o abateram novamente. – No dia que os trouxemos ambos viram alguém loiro coordenando os lobisomens.

-As visões dele não são controladas, Edward, sabe disso! – Alice exclamou. – Vamos levá-lo para o subterrâneo, meu amor. Você Edward, troque de roupa! – Quando minha esposa falava desse jeito era melhor obedecer.

Edward a olhou por um instante, então olhou para a roupa completamente feita em farrapos e coberta de sangue.

-Tome um banho também. – Acrescentei manipulando sua tranqüilidade. – Vamos achá-la. – Afirmei enquanto ele se virou para entrar por trás da casa.

A verdade era que ele não era o único preocupado, Bella era uma demonia-humana incrível e merecia ser salva. Alice também estava frustrada, mas ela sabia mascarar suas dores com maestria, felizmente, para mim, isso era apenas algo externo.

-Jazz... –Alice me puxou pelo braço de repente, suas emoções se animaram. – Bella acordou e já fez sua decisão.

Olhei-a com atenção.

-Onde ela está? – Alice deu um meio sorriso triste para mim.

**Edward P.O.V**

Entrei pela varanda do quarto e comecei a retirar minha roupa, mas parei quando senti o cheiro no ar. Olhei ao redor com atenção, o cheiro estava em todo lado, era sangue.

Meu olhar parou no chão, tinha rastros de sangue ali levando até a porta do banheiro, que estava fechada. Aproximei-me cauteloso da porta, escutei com atenção, mas não havia nada, nenhum pensamento, nenhum coração, nada.

Abri a porta com cuidado e olhei para dentro, arregalei os olhos ao ver o chuveiro ligado e Bella sentada no chão se deixando ser molhada de roupa e tudo.

-Bella? – Ela me olhou sem qualquer emoção no rosto, seu rosto estava pálido e os olhos estavam sem vida, como se não pudesse sentir nada, mesmo assim estava banhado em lagrimas secas mascadas pelo rimel. Ela estava toda suja de sangue, o veneno grotesco e terra.

_As pessoas boas dormem muito melhor à noite do que as pessoas más_. Ouvi falar mentalmente.

Rapidamente entrei no box e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Meus olhos pararam em cima de sua mão na altura do estomago, seria possível que ainda estivesse machucada?

Delicadamente puxei sua mão e ela virou o rosto para não olhar, ela estava apoiada na parede sentada desleixadamente. Olhei seu machucado, estava se regenerando, minha visão podia captar as mudanças, mas estava lento demais.

-Bella, como veio parar aqui? – Perguntei curioso, ela não conseguiria entrar sem passar despercebida, e não era capaz de entrar pela varanda, estava fraca demais para isso.

-É minha culpa. – Ela murmurou se ajeitando, fez uma careta. – Eu quero tirar essa sujeira de mim. – Gemeu tentando se mexer, a parei.

-Vamos sair daqui, você precisa se alimentar. – Olhei ao redor, seu sangue ainda fluía, mas não havia nada preto, o veneno havia saído de seu sistema. Eu agradeci mentalmente ao fato de ter me alimentado antes de ontem, senão não agüentaria ver sangue na minha frente.

Segurei-a com cuidado e a levantei.

-Não, por favor, quero me limpar. – Pediu com mais energia, ela gruindo por causa da dor que seu movimento causou.

-Bella, você vai se alimentar primeiro, além do mais, seu sangue saiu totalmente, não está realmente suja. – Era a verdade, apesar de que um banho completo seria melhor, ela não está em condição. Além do mais, ela não conseguiria se limpar no sentindo que quer tomando um simples banho, a sujeira interior não era tão facil de ser limpa.

Andei até o quarto e a coloquei na cama, me inclinei sobre ela e abaixei seu zíper. Ela agarrou meu braço e olhou para o ombro, então percebi que ele estava deslocado, ela não podia movê-lo. Peguei sua manga e a rasguei rapidamente até o fim, tirei a outra manga rapidamente e puxei o vestido até sua cintura e parei.

-Termine de tirar, ok? Vou pegar algo para vestir. – Fui até o closet, parei por um instante pensando que ela estava na cama praticamente nua.

O destino definitivamente me odeia.

Abanei a cabeça frustrado, então percebi que ela não tinha camiseta de botão por aqui, e não havia jeito dela colocar outro tipo de camisa. Por isso me virei para o meu armário e retirei uma camisa.

Quando voltei, ela estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto, apenas de lingerie, respirei fundo. Bella se ergueu desajeitada quando me aproximei e eu rapidamente coloquei a camisa nela.

Virei-me e peguei a garrafa de sangue que havia na cabeceira, havia deixado ali antes de sair para a festa. A demonia tomou a garrafa de mim e bebeu calmamente.

-Com chegou aqui? – Ela apenas negou com a cabeça. – Eu não devia tê-la deixado lá. – Suspirei para mim mesmo, Bella apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro.

-Ele a matou por minha causa. – Ela murmurou em tom inexpressível.

Finalmente entendi a quem ela se referia: James.

-Eu achei que fosse para atingir Charlie. – Acrescentou, tomou mais um gole de sangue. – Renée morreu por minha causa, eu devia ter matado James quando pude.

Na respondi nada, francamente, aquilo era verdade, ela deveria tê-lo matado. E mesmo que tivesse matado, Renée ainda seria morta. A culpa no final das contas era de todos eles, até mesmo Renée ,afinal o que a levou a esse fim foi a sua decisão de se casar com Charlie há muitos anos atrás.

Senti meu celular vibrar e percebi a mensagem de Alice, dizia que James estava preso e que eu devia ficar com Bella. Olhei para o meu ombro ela ainda olhava para baixo com a garrafa de sangue no colo. Seu ombro estava melhor do que a minutos atrás, acho que só começou a se regenerar de verdade depois que tomou o sangue.

_Cadê Nessie?_ Mandei a mensagem e recebi no segundo seguinte, Nessie estava com Carmem e Jane. Estranhei, mas ambas eram da guarda de segurança, logo Jake deve tê-la deixado lá.

Um leve ronco quebrou meus pensamentos, ao menos Bella havia adormecido, com cuidado a deitei. Ela tinha que descansar um pouco, a solução de artemísia com bardana havia feito um enorme estrago nela. O que é interessante, já que isso significa que o poder dela é realmente bem forte, me lembro de quando aconteceu comigo.

Não foi agradável, meu corpo inteiro queimou e minha mente ouviu tudo em alcances inacreditáveis, isso sem contar que ninguém conseguiu se aproximar de mim sem cair paralisado no chão.

-Entre. – Falei em voz baixa quando ouvi os pensamentos de Carlisle.

Ele analisou Bella por alguns instantes, Alice já havia avisado a todos da família que Bella estava segura.

-Foi o garoto que ela quase matou, estou certo? – Carlisle perguntou olhando para o ombro dela.

-Sim, ele foi transformado em demônio. – Respondi enquanto me sentava no sofá.

_Ele não é um demônio qualquer, Edward._ Carlisle mentalmente.

-Como?

_Alguém o invocou, os olhos são negros, para esse tipo de demônio se apossar de um ser humano, ele tem que ser invocado._

-Disso eu já sabia.

_O feitiço é diferente, a pessoa tem que ser deixada para morrer, ela tem que alimentar ódio pelo seu assassino. É por isso que ele foi mandado para capturar Bella, ele não vai parar até conseguir, suas emoções humanas apenas o fortalecem._

-Alice passou por isso, sei do que fala. – Continuei o olhando intrigado.

_E se lembra do que aconteceu naquela época?_

O olhei compreendendo tudo.

-Isso é impossível, faz apenas dois séculos. – Falei o encarando incrédulo.

_Existem sinais._ Ele olhou para Bella. _Demônios estão com os lobisomens agora, ambos tem um objetivo: Ela. Mas por que isso?_

-O que buscavam da outra vez?

_Uma forma de voltar ao poder._ O olhei interessado, eu nunca soube realmente como os vampiros ganharam dos demônios.

Não na ultima vez há dois mil anos atrás. Apenas sei que os demônios conseguiram tomar o poder dos Romenos, os Volturis viraram vampiros e os derrotaram. E sei que os Romenos são vampiros diferentes dos Volturis, eles podem dormir, podem até comer se quiser... Quase como demônios.

_Alice foi uma das peças na ultima vez, James está sendo usado dessa vez._

A única coisa que fez Alice sobreviver foi Jasper, ele era vampiro na época que a conheceu. O dono da casa onde Alice trabalhava havia oferecido a casa para Jasper, e assim eles se conheceram. Mas ela foi atacada pela vila e virou um demônio.

A única coisa que Jasper sabe, é que ele a encontrou quase morta na floresta, ela ainda era um demônio. Mas Jasper não quis saber, ele apenas quis que ela fosse dele. Então ele a mordeu e esperou ao seu lado por três dias, e dado ao fato que Jasper sente emoções, posso dizer que não foi uma experiência agradável.

Jasper gosta de dizer que a mordeu por que sabia que ela seria seu grande amor.

Devo admitir, às vezes sinto certa inveja, não pela forma que ele encontrou Alice, e nem por que era Alice. Apenas por que ele encontrou alguém para dividir a eternidade, mesmo tendo amigos não é fácil passar a eternidade sozinho.

Sim, eu posso ter a mulher que quiser, mas isso enjoa depois de tanto tempo. É por isso que quis me casar a meses atrás, ter alguém para partilha tudo. Pode ser assustador no começo, mas depois de todos esses anos, sem ninguém de verdade, isso seria um alivio.

_Edward,acho que a entidade que possui James, é a mesma que possuiu Alice._

Ergui os olhos para Carlisle depois que ele soltou a bomba.

-Jasper sabe?

_Ele iria matar James em segundos, acho que quem deve cuidar disso é Charlie._

-E Bella?

_Ela se sente culpada, matar alguém não vai fazer diferença. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu, mas preciso que ela descubra o que aconteceu com James antes. Ele deve ter falado com algum conhecido na cidade para saber sobre ela._

-Você acha?

_Se ele já soubesse onde ela estava antes, por que simplesmente não a atacou na batalha? Esse demônio é diferente por que estava trabalhando a parte, uma missão isolada. Um plano B._

Com esse comentário Carlisle se despediu de mim e saiu do quarto, me deixando afundado em meus pensamentos.

**Jane P.O.V**

Carmem me olhou de lado quando entrei no quarto, Nessie estava lá sentada ao lado dele.

Eu havia acabado de me reunir com meus senhores, não havia dúvida que a entrada na propriedade foi obra de alguém de dentro. Por isso decidiram chamar a única que poderia descobri o responsável por isso: Tanya.

Nunca fui fã dela, mas estou ansiosa para saber como vai reagir com Edward. Afinal ela estava se rastejando para ele em sua ultima visita aos Volturis.

-Tem mais coisa. – Carmem sussurrou para mim em tom extremamente baixo. Olhei-a interrogativa, e a morena puxou um pouco do coberto.

Fiquei rígida no mesmo instante, quando vi a marca em seu estomago, agora curado. O circulo quase completo era a marca de nascença que nascia apenas nos _Kruschev_, e essa família foi dizimada há séculos pelas mãos dos Romenos...

No entanto aqui está o descente vivo e imortal de um _licantropo_.

E ainda havia pedido "paz" em sérvio quando me viu.

-E isso fica cada vez mais interessante. – Murmurei para Carmem, enquanto olhava para o lobisomem que _aparentava _dezenove anos.

* * *

_*Significa paz em servio. _

* * *

**N/a:Hey galera!**

**Ok... Vamos lá!**

**JAMES!  
**

**Começemos por ele, aquele que voltou com a maior sede de vingança, completamente cheio de odio, e demônio! A pergunta que não quer calar: O pinto se reconstituiu também? (O que? Bella disse que era realmente um _grande _disperdicio, não :9?). Brincadeira a parte...**

**Ah que se dane!**

**VOCÊS NÃO ESPERAVAM POR ESSA! HÁ! **

***pigarreio* Agora, depois desse surto de arrogancia, devo dizer que você não sabem nem da metade da missa! Três perguntas que eu não vou responder: O que? Como? Quem? **

**Nem tente, minha boca está fechada!**

**E como se não bastasse tudo, ele ainda matou Renné! Eu sei que todo mundo está completamente surpreso! E não estiver finja ò.ó!  
**

**Agora, deixando de lado o loiro gostoso (ele é mal, filho duma egua, mas é gostoso, ninguém pode negar!), por que o capitulo não é só sobre ele! Temos o _maravilhoso _noivado, não? **

**Bella mentindo, de novo diga-se de passagem, Nessie e Jake se beijando na bancada (a coisa da bancada é piadinha pessoal, mas posso dizer, ela é sagrada!), os Volturis aparecendo um pouco, Alice e sua frustração, Jasper sendo praticamente humilhado em publico (já pensou se pensam que ele é mesmo sem graça na cama =O?)... **

**E eu sei que vocês querem falar do que mais rolou a solta nesse capitulo: Cenas quentes!  
**

**Eu fiz uma festa aqui, hehehe. Ninguém pode reclamar que não houve pegação aqui! Apenas depois da leitura eu percebi o tantinho de amassos que rolaram aqui. Rose e Emmett sempre foram pessoas no cio (segundo o livro), então não coloca-los em uma cena assim é praticamente uma ofensa! Nessie e Jake finalmente fizeram o trem andar, quero dizer, Jake fez, né? Beijo, se agarrou mesmo e depois a enfrentou legal. Mas quem disse que a garota não é osso duro de roer? **

**E, finalmente, Edward e Bella. É isso mesmo minha gente, eles se pegaram bonito (eu acho, estou insegura com isso ainda, nunca realmente escrevi algo assim), mas é claro Bella tinha que realmente mostrar por que não tem relações intimas a mais de dois anos. E isso impediu Edward? Hum... Eu acho que não. Agora, quem impediu foi Alice.**

**Alice! Essa sim ganhou um novo apelido nesse capitulo: Alice-empata-foda . Podem xinga-la, ou rir com ela por conta de sua crueldade sem tamanho com todas nós (eu sei que você está ressentida, colega!). Para aqueles que a menosprezam (tem gente que não gosta dela), conseguem ver a importancia dela? Ela entrou em alerta ao mesmo tempo em que descobriram o rastro! Os Cullen se mobilizaram todos, tem senhas e palavras-codigos para as situações, o que mostra que isso já ocorreu antes. Edward mesmo falou disso no final do capitulo: A pergunta é o que exatamente ocorreu?**

**Agora, vamos a heroina que sofreu nesse capitulo: Bella. Dessa vez, ela mentiu, agarrou o parceiro do Edward, quase saiu da seca, teria se afundado no alcool se pudesse, foi esfaquiada por uma lamina envenenada, descobriu que não foi copetente para matar James, que o mesmo matou a sua mãe, torturada pelo proprio dom, e terminou tudo em um cena dramatica embaixo do chuveiro onde ela queria tirar toda a sujeira, eu nã me refiro só a sujeira fisica, mas a dá alma. Enfim, ela sofreu pra caralho, o que eu quero dizer com isso? Bem: ELES NÃO ESTÃO DE BRINCADEIRA! Os demônios não são fracos, eles não vão parar e quanto aos lobisomens, bom, isso é uma _guerra_.**

**Por ultimo, eu deixo o ponto final do capitulo que abre portas para o proximo: O lobisomem _kruschev, _que diabos isso quer dizer? Bem, vocês iram descobrir em breve, mas é coisa grande, galera! Vocês começaram a entender a finalidade de tudo o que ocorre.**

**Uma outra coisinha sobre as cenas mais quentes: Todo mundo (no gerl pelo menos) estava _chorando _para ter cenas quentes! Bem, ai está, se reclamarem eu rogo praga para ficarem na seca! E olha que minhas praga pegam, hein?  
**

**Ok, eu preciso dier uma ultima coisa antes de começar a responder as reviews: **

**Alguém viu as imagens que vazaram de amanhecer? Estou chocadamente [?] feliz aqui! ****A lua de mel, Bella com os olhos dourados, eles no rala-rola *-*, fui pega desprevinida! Bem, corram, por que daqui a pouco as imagens provavelmente serão tiradas do ar!**

**Agora, reviews!**

**Patiiiie**: Há que bom que eu consegui levar o trem da historia, Charlie, Billy e Jake apareceram do nada! Eu estava escrevendo o final do capitulo e me veio a ideia de Charlie pegando Bella desprevenida com a coisa de demônio. Ele fazer parte dos Volturis foi a explicação mais racional que encontrei para fazer todas as coisas se encaixarem. Sim, você não mesmo negar a originalidade, por que eu tive mesmo que usar a cabeça pra criar tudo isso, e eu ainda continuou maquinando. Só prepara-se ainda irão vir outras bombas ;D

Sophiatt: Adorei saber que a historia é uma das suas favoritas, eu faço o que posso modestia parte *joga cabelos par ao lado*. Um dica que não presta: Não tenha suspeitas do novo membro da guarda, tenha suspeitas dele e de todo o resto. Por que aqui nada é o que parece, amiga ;)! Foi uma festa e tanto, não?

**Fanytah**: Você suspeitava da ex do Edward? Bem, não é bem isso, mas... Eu não vou dizer nada :x! Bem, o pai de Edward era com o a maioria da Italia (sem brincadeira, eu pesquisei e parece que eles eram mesmo bem rigidos) e Nessie tem a mesma cor incomum de cabelo dele se você parar para pensar. E eu achei que seria engraçado fazer Nessie ter conexão com seus pais (para não fugir tanto do livro, já que lá ela tem laços geneticos), aqui Bella tem o seu veneno em Nessie e Edward o sangue, então são os pais dela de maneira bizarra, entendeu? Digeriu toda a informação do capitulo passado? Por que as informações desse capitulo podem fazer você engasgar no processo. Obrigada pelos parabéns *-*! Por que Carlisle tem tanto medo? Hum... Me dê um motivo para respondê-la e estraga uma revelação, se for boa e original eu te dou uma pista. Sério! Eu to curiosa para saber como reagiu a esse capitulo!

Vanessa hime: Vanessinha! Amore do meu coração! Eu não te respondi na review passada ç.ç, meu coração praticamente se quebrou por não poder responde-la, mas, por algum motivo, não posso mandar mensagem para você ú.ù! Espero que me perdoe! Eu valorizo sua review (como a de todos, mas vamos fingir que estou puxando seu saco e trate de se sentir especial!). Sabe, existe um limite entre atuação e verdade, será que Edward e Bella cruzaram o limite? Hum... O que acha? Sim, o nome de Nessie é Vanessa (por que até parece que alguém colocaria o nome Rennesme em alguém.). Eu também assito white collar *-*, adoooooro aquela série (Neal *-*). E elas tinham que ganhar dinheiro de alguma forma, não? Então, acabou que a doppelganger não é doppelganger, xiiii... Bem, eu estou realmente louca para ver sua reação ao novo capitulo (eu espero que seja boa!).

**BuddyLeeh**: Então, eu não demorei tanto assim, mas valeu a pena a espera, né? Fala sério, foi foda! *sorriu arrogante* Ok, é melhor eu abaixar o ego, vai que não foi essas coca-cola toda, né? Desculpas pela tortura constante que te faço passar, colega, eu sei o que é estar super ansiosa pelos capitulos, mas acho que isso que faz as coisas ficarem melhor, não? Eu também adoro escrever as conversas de Bella com Edward, sempre tem piadinhas e sarcamos envolvidos. Valeu pelo elogio, eu espero que goste do capitulo, e me diga, viu?

**nathaliatst**: Eu sei que não é puxa saco *olha para o lado*, eu adoro fazer piadinhas, então não leve para o pessoal, _sweet_. Então, eu sou a unica que te faz comentar * se apluma toda*, nossa! Isso é uma honra! Saiba que até derramei uma lagrima por dentro, sabe? Só choro mesmo quando estou naqueles dias... Mas eu sorri por fora! Ta ai, nunca chamaram minha fic de "alucinante", eu gostei! Para uma historia ter sucesso, nós temos que nos identificar com o personagem, no livro nos identificamos, é verdade, mas é por que sempre nos achamos maduras, não importa a idade. A verdade é: Nós nunca realmente somos maduras, tem ações que eu sei que foi pura imaturidade minha, mas na época achava aquilo extremamente certo. Então, é sobre isso que a historia de Bella é: Uma garota completamente normal que foi mordida por um demonio e desde então, se tornou outra pessoa. E eu não poderia faze-la sendo imatura como demonia, por que ninguém que mata pode ser considerado imaturo, morte é algo seria que te afeta para valer. Você ver que Bella não é de chorar muito, o tempo a endureceu. Mesmo assim, ela ainda comete erros, está mentindo de novo! Ah sim, eles iram se apaixonar, ou será que já se apaixonaram? São pequenas atitudes, uma reação aqui e ali, e um pensamento rapido que lhe darão essa resposta. Nessie seundo familia do Edward, é uma maneira bizarra de faze-la ser conectada com ambos (Bella pelo veneno, Edward pelo sangue). Por que ela é filha deles nos livro, Nessie tem que ter uma conexão além da emocional com os dois, né? E ai? O que achou do capitulo?

**meirel .silva:** Aw! Os Volturis são tão vilões... Espero que mude de ideia ao decorrer da historia. Então... Sobre James... Hum... Surpresa? Aposto que tinha suspeitado de algo assim, né?Eu também não morro de amores por ele, mas, puxa vida, o loiro é um pedaço de mal caminho! E sabe, rendeu bastante para Bella, mas até do que ela gostaria. O casal fake já protagonizou o processo das preliminares, serve? Por que parece que você leu minha mente, eu já tinha planejado isso para esse capitulo, então acho que seu desejo foi concedido bem na hora, não? Bem, espero sua review me dizendo o que achou da cena, por que eu nunca realmente escrevi cenas do genero, to experimentando agora.

**Ok, galera! Eu tenho uma parada para dizer em realação aos reviews... Eles me animam para escrever, quando estou se inspiração eles me trazem energia para pensar. Por que eu quero agradar a vocês! Eu não ganho nada por escrever isso aqui, faço por quero, então, de verdade, não é nenhum pouco errado de minha parte querer reviews! Houve uma queda do capitulo anterior para esse e, apesar de gostar das reviews que mandaram, acho isso uma tremenda _sacanagem_.**

**Por que?**

**Bem, por que no mês de _fevereiro _eu recebi, no total, 2,564 visitas na fanfic Bloody Lips, então me expliquem por que raios a quantidade de reviews caiu? Por que eu não peço de vocês desesperadamente? É por isso? Por que se for isso, bem, saibam que sou exatamente como todas as autoras, gosto de receber reconhecimento pela historia, de saber que estou indo no caminho certo.**

**Então, fica o aviso, eu postarei o proximo capitulo depedendo de vocês, apenas de vocês, caros leitores.**

**Agora, que eu já dei o aviso-bronca, devo dizer a historia está quase chegando aos 30,000 hits! Legal, né?**

**Então, a você, e apenas a você que leu tudo isso, fico muito grata! Espero sua review!**

**Até!**

**Maça ;*  
**

**_P.S: Eles estão de volta! Os unicos que são segundarios tanto aqui, quanto nos livros: Os humanos!Ou, parte deles, mas ta valendo, né?  
_**

**_-Vocês já estavam naquela época? – Victoria ergueu a sobrancelha._**

**_-Sim, nós já estávamos. – Falei com tranqüilidade._**

**_-Por que não falaram aquele dia? – Victoria era esperta, tinha que admitir, ela encontrava todas as lacunas._**

**_-Minha família não sabia, nem o pai de Bella, mantivermos segredo de todos._**

**_-Meu pai não via Edward com bons olhos, era novo na cidade e tinha sido pego por dirigir acima da velocidade permitida. – Bella revirou os olhos, como se fosse algo estúpido._**

**_Oh que bonitinho, os dois estão vivendo o típico caso americano! Bleh! Isso me dá vontade vomitar._**

**_-Então, queríamos saber se está tudo bem com James? – Perguntei cortando seus pensamentos._**

**_Quem nos dera que fossemos um _****_casalzinho _****_americano perfeitinho__. A vida seria tão mais fácil... Ao menos nós já teríamos transado._**


	23. Armações

**Capitulo 23**

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu estava sentado ao lado de Bella, de frente a Victoria, e seus pensamentos eram extremamente confusos. Ela tinha sérias duvidas sobre o porquê de Bella estar aqui. Porém, com minha presença aqui, Victoria achava que era a vontade de fofocar falando alto em Bella. Mesmo que a não-demonia não fosse do tipo fofoqueira.

-Então, nós o vimos em Port Angeles e ele me parecia estranho. – Bella terminou a historia. – Me lembrei que havia perguntado sobre James, e achei que deveria saber.

-E veio até aqui? Que gentileza. – Victoria disse em tom adoçado, mas sua mente escorria sacarmos.

-Na verdade, não foi gentileza, vim para minha casa pegar algumas coisas. – Bella recrutou parecendo tímida.

_Isso faz mais sentido, segundo Jéssica,, a garota é uma vadizinha que só sabe roubar homem alheio. Mas Jéssica, é bem... Ela é Jéssica, como raios se pode confiar nela? Mas por outro lado, Bella é..._

As pessoas amam Bella, é impressionante!

_Ainda por cima, ela ficou com James e depois ele sumiu, agora trás Edward para pergunta sobre ele. É muita cara de pau. _

-Lembro do dia em que perguntou sobre James para Bella. – Comentei. – O que havia acontecido afinal?

-Ele disse que ia ficar na escola para se encontrar com Bella. – Victoria olhou cinicamente para Bella. _Eu vou estragar seu show, queridinha._

-Como eu disse, isso é impossível. – Bella deu de ombros. _Aham, sei. James me contou tudo!_

Contou tudo? Hum...

-Você não está mentindo? Por que eu vou entender, também me envergonharia se tivesse cedido ao James. – Victoria se inclinou tentando fazer pressão em Bella, mas a mesma deu uma risada traquila.

-Não estou mentindo, Victoria. Eu estava com Edward naquele dia, James veio até nós e avisou que a professora queria me ver depois da aula. Edward me chamou para sair depois que James foi embora. – Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo, ela parecia sem graça ao falar nisso.

Ela podia ser boa atriz, mas tinha coisas que ela não poderia fingir, por exemplo, ontem quando nos agarramos, não parecia nada fingindo.

_Ow! Ela está sem graça! Você, Isabella Swan, é uma vadia e ninguém irá tirar isso da minha cabeça! Essa ai é do tipo que manipula tudo e a todos com o rosto angelical. A única naquela escola que ainda tem salvação é a tal da __Johnson._

Se Victoria soubesse das fantasias que Emily teve na primeira vez que me viu...

-Então, vocês já estavam juntos naquela época? – Victoria ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sim, nós já estávamos. – Respondi acenando com a cabeça.

-Por que não falaram aquele dia? – Victoria era esperta, tinha que admitir, ela encontrava todas as lacunas.

-Minha família não sabia, nem o pai de Bella, mantivermos segredo de todos.

-Meu pai não via Edward com bons olhos, era novo na cidade e tinha sido pego por dirigir acima da velocidade permitida. – Bella revirou os olhos, como se fosse algo estúpido.

_Oh que bonitinho, os dois estão vivendo o típico caso americano! Bleh! Isso me dá vontade vomitar._

-Então, queríamos saber se está tudo bem com James? – Perguntei cortando seus pensamentos.

Quem nos dera que fossemos um casalzinho americano perfeitinho. A vida seria _tão_ mais fácil... Ao menos nós já teríamos transado.

-Bem... – Victoria começou a tagarelar para nós toda uma historia editada, mas não prestei atenção, sua versão mental não tinha cortes.

James havia falado que tinha tido um encontro sexual com Bella, que se prolongou para a casa dela e que ela havia o amarrado na cama e o deixado lá na manhã seguinte. Então ela voltou da escola e eles brincaram a tarde inteira...

Eu me mexi incomodado com a capacidade _gráfica_ que as mulheres tem de imaginar tudo.

Agora, Victoria começava a percebe que, no final das contas, James era um bom mentiroso e queria sair como o "bam-bam" da historia. _Bella havia viajado depois daquele dia, e aparentemente saia com Edward agora._ Raciocinou. _A vadia continua sendo o que é, mas não é estúpida. Ela não teria traído um pedaço de mal caminho como Edward com James, que estúpida faria isso?_

Uma estúpida chamada Tanya, ao que parece.

-James sabia que eu ia encontrar a professora naquele dia, inclusive comentei com ele que pensava em viajar para a Itália nessas férias.

-Pensava? – Victoria olhou para Bella curiosa.

-Sim, eu pensava, mas não cheguei a ir, tive... – Bella pigarreou parecendo desconfortável. Ela está dando um ar de mistério... -... Hã, bem, eu não fui para a Itália de qualquer jeito. Voltei semana passada.

-Semana passada? – Victoria a olhou confusa, ela não tinha ouvido sobre Bella desde o fim das aulas, a quase um mês atrás. _Aliais, naquele ultimo dia de aula ela estava meio estranha, mal olhava para as pessoa e só conversou com os Cullen. Nada típico da rainha popularidade._

-Eu fiquei na casa dos Cullen. – Bella respondeu sem graça.

_Espere um minuto! O pai dela não odiava Edward?_

-O pai dela teve que viajar, e meus pais se ofereceram para ficar com Bella. – Acrescentei simulando um sorriso malicioso.

-Ah sim... – Victoria acenou com a cabeça. _Esses dois devem ter se divertido bastante na ultima semana. Bella tem a bunda virada para a lua mesmo. Ou seria para o pau de Edward?_

Cerrei os dentes quando eu comecei a _visualizar_ ela imaginando eu e Bella no _ato_. Como raios eu arranjei tanto azar?

Eu realmente sinto falta dos tempos que as coisas eram mais simples. Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma mulher e um canto escuro.

Forcei um sorriso apertei Bella contra mim, auto controle, Edward!

Bella pigarreou enquanto ouvia as ultimas noticias de Victoria, e apoiou a mão em minha coxa. Ah cacete!

-Onde é o banheiro? – Perguntei um tanto contido.

-Fim do corredor, a porta da direita. – Victoria me respondeu, me levantei antes dela termina e fui andando para lá.

Estava no meio do corredor quando senti o cheiro na casa. Era cheiro de demônio, mas não parecia o de James. Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero rapidamente.

-Eu não sei. – Alice respondeu quando atendeu, obviamente já tinha previsto minha pergunta. – Estou meio confusa, na verdade, mas deve ter mais pessoas da escola que estão possuídas.

-Victoria vai a uma festa hoje... – Disse enquanto analisava os pensamentos dela, Victoria falava sobre a festa de Ângela e Bella fingia que sabia do ela falava. – É um bom lugar para um busca, demônios amam festas.

-Irei organizar um time.

-Você está fora do time, Alice. – Recrutei antes que ela desligasse.

-O que...? – Mas parece que o celular foi arrancado da mão dela.

-Eu vou assumir o lugar dela. – Jasper falou enquanto eu ouvia um rosnado no outro lado da linha.

-Até mais tarde, Jasper. – Desliguei o telefone, bem, eu estava mais calmo de qualquer maneira e voltei para a sala.

-Então vocês vão a festa? – _Lauren vai adora saber que perdeu o grande premio_. Victoria pensou ironicamente.

Nada como ser tratado como um pedaço de carne...

-Talvez. – Respondi antes de Bella que me olhou de lado.

_Talvez? Que merda é essa? Por que iríamos a uma festa cheia de bêbado?_ Bella pensou um tanto surpresa.

-Bella, Nessie está na sua casa, então deveríamos ir. - Disse erguendo o celular.

-Nessie? – _Quem é essa? A terceira companheira deles no ménage a trois*?_ Victoria nos olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

**Puta que pariu!**

-Minha irmã. – Respondi cortando qualquer resposta que Bella pudesse dar antes.

-Irmã? – Victoria me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha. _Os Cullens arranjaram outra filha? Não existe lei contra o limite de filhos que se pode adotar? _

-É minha irmã legitima, nossos pais adotivos ficaram feliz em concorda que pudéssemos nos ver durante as férias. – Respondi rapidamente.

-Bem, Victoria, parece que temos mesmo que ir. – Bella se ergueu com um sorriso tão falso quanto o de Victoria. As duas se abraçaram e tudo, mas enquanto faziam isso Bella torcia o nariz enojada e Victoria piscava para mim.

_Ele é meio bestinha por estar com ela, quem sabe queira conhecer uma mulher de verdade?_

Saímos da casa logo depois daquilo, e fomos andando até a casa de Bella, por que Emmett havia pegado meu carro. Ele e Jake estavam verificando os fornecedores nos arredores, algum deles deve ter cruzado com alguma criatura do lado dos demônios.

-Então, Nessie está mesmo lá em casa? – Ela perguntou enquanto se enroscava em meu braço. A olhei de lado, Bella funcionava como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem a noite.

Simplesmente mascarou toda a culpa e dor que sentira sentada naquele chuveiro. As vezes eu realmente me surpreendo com a capacidade das pessoas de suportarem a dor, e esconde-la tão facilmente. Bella estava um tanto apática é verdade, ela não tinha sorrido de verdade uma única vez durante o dia.

-Sim, ela está. – Respondi. – Nessie veio para sua casa com Nicolas, achamos que seria melhor mantê-lo longe da base principal. Todos estão se afastando de lá, as crianças irão transferidas para outro lugar, mas ainda estão decidindo onde. – Bella acenou com a cabeça. Desde a invasão de ontem, todos decidimos que seria melhor utilizarmos nossa base como treinamento, e manter os protegidos longe.

-Quem é Nicolas? – Ela perguntou novamente.

-Longa historia. – Suspirei e me pus a contar. – Há muito tempo atrás vampiros eram mortos por estacas, podiam comer comida humana e até dormi. – Bella me olhou como se uma outra cabeça tivesse surgido em mim. – Aqueles que dominavam o mundo eram os demônios, por isso existe tanto folclore nos povos antigos.

-Mas e os Romenos não eram quem mandavam?

-Os demônios perderam o poder para eles, ambos tinham quase as mesmas fraquezas, mas os vampiros eram mais fortes. Só que não podiam lutar no sol, e essa era a vantagem dos demônios. Há quase dois mil anos atrás, os demônios pegaram o poder de volta.

-Mas e os Volturis? – Ela me cortou.

-Deixe-me contar, depois pergunte, Bella. – Ralhei, Bella revirou os olhos. – Um pacto de bruxaria criou uma nova espécie de vampiros. Uma espécie extremamente vingativa, os Volturis foram os primeiros dessa raça. Eles derrotaram os demônios, e tomaram o poder. Foi então que os Romenos quiseram o poder de volta, mas nossa espécie era mais resistente e tinha bruxas trabalhando ao favor de nós.

-Hum... E os lobisomens? Por que ainda não entendi onde eles entram.

-Bem, existem espécies de cada raça como expliquei. Se existem tipos de vampiros, logo existem tipos de lobisomens. Acontece que eles têm mais variação do que nós. Existem os mordidos, os que carregam no sangue, os que não são realmente lobisomens e sim transfiguradores. – Ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Nicolas é de uma espécie diferente, então... – Complementou, concordei com a cabeça.

-Isso, só que, veja bem, sua raça não devia existir. – Expliquei. – Os Romenos quem começaram com a "guerra" entre lobisomens e vampiros, eles dizimaram a raça inimiga da época: Kruschev. Esses são os licantropos originais mesmo, poderosos e imortais e, claro, capaz de nos matar mais rápido que esses lobisomens.

-Nicolas é imortal?

-Sim, imortal e fraco, a lua cheia é único ponto fraco dele. Esses lobisomens que surgiram são da linhagem dele, mas uma espécie de híbridos. Eles têm a opção de ser imortal, ou mortal. – Ela me olhou interrogativa. – Se eles escolherem ser imortais, perdem a capacidade de se reproduzir e sua saliva, ou veneno, como preferir; não transforma, apenas mata.

-Então fica um beco sem saída e não podem continuar a linhagem.

-Exato! Isso é o que nos dá vantagem sobre eles. – Olhei para ela. – Podemos nos transforma, o que torna a quantidade de vampiros muito maior.

-O preço da transformação é a dor, certo?

-A bruxa não era estúpida, não iria querer todos virando vampiros, por isso tínhamos o preço a pagar: três dias de transformação, a dor mais trucidante possível.

-Sei disso, eu senti na pele, lembra? – Dei uma risada sombria.

-Aquilo que você sentiu não chega nem a metade da verdadeira dor, a bruxa pode imitar a dor, mas não chega nem perto de como é realmente. – Olhei para frente me lembrando daqueles três dias, eram mais nebulosos do que qualquer coisa. – É como se cada célula pegasse fogo e a intensidade só aumentasse com o passar do tempo. Aliais, não existe tempo, pode muito bem ser anos ou séculos, não faz diferença.

-E eu desmaiei com aquela dor... É isso! Vampira não é algo que eu queira ser. – Bella comentou. Apenas olhei para ela, pensando que se tudo fosse real – se fossemos noivos mesmo - teríamos um grande problema ali. – Então, tudo volta para as bruxas, não?

-Eu suponho. – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Por que elas não têm o controle? São poderosas para criar vampiros...

-Vampiros não foram criados por elas, Bella. Apenas melhorados, a verdadeira criação é tão antiga que nem os Romenos sabem a verdade.

-Então, Nicolas é nosso inimigo, não?

-Inimigo dos Romenos, outra espécie de vampiros, e ele deve saber disso já que salvo Nessie de um lobisomem. Por isso ele está vindo com ela, aparentemente os dois desenvolveram uma espécie de confiança desconfiada.

-Ela foi atacada? – Bella perguntou sobressaltada. Por que eu tinha que ter a boca tão grande? Bella parou na minha frente. – O que mais não está me contando?

-Algumas coisas, e eu realmente não sei se devia te contar.

-É tão ruim assim?

-Por eu ser seu noivo, todos acham que me devem satisfação de tudo que envolva você de algum modo. Então, eu realmente não faço idéia do quão ruim as coisas podem ser para você.

-Tem a ver com James? – Ela perguntou me olhando um tanto desconfortável.

-Seu pai está cuidando disso.

-Eu devia cuidar disso. – Falou mais para si mesma do que para mim.

-Bella, nós precisamos de respostas dele, não vamos mata-lo ainda. Até Charlie concorda que esse direito é seu.

-Eles sabem que eu quase o matei na...?

-Sabem. – A cortei, ela suspirou fechando os olhos. – Vamos lá, não fique assim, ele deveria ter morrido mesmo, ninguém poderia adivinhar...

-Ele está sem pênis? – Ela perguntou me cortando, a olhei congelado no lugar. Que raios de pergunta é essa? – Eu arranquei o pênis dele, achei que seria divertido...

A olhei incrédulo. Ela estava me apalpando ontem! E se ela achasse divertido arrancar o meu?

-Não me olhe assim! – Ela exclamou franzido o cenho. – Eu não arranquei por causa _desse_ tipo de diversão. Ele tentou me estupra, só pensei o quanto ele já havia machucado e o quanto pretendia fazer.

James não era a minha pessoa favorita, tanto como humano, quanto como demônio.

-Por que pergunta se ele tem o pênis? – Perguntei mais relaxado.

-Queria saber por que ele me disse _"Você deixou danos irreparáveis em mim"._ Só queria ter certeza de que foi esse o dano, faria eu me sentir melhor comigo mesma.

-Bem, ainda não tiraram a roupa dele, então não tem como saber se ele está castrado. – Respondi levemente divertido.

-Sabe, eu acho que mesmo que tivesse matado James, minha mãe ainda estaria morta. – A ouvi engolir a seco, eu não havia visto Bella chorar por conta da sua mãe até ontem, segurar uma emoção tão forte não podia ser saudável.

-Você tem razão, eles ainda iriam atrás dela.

-Acho que tudo isso não aconteceria se eu não tivesse ficado amiga de Irina. – Bella acrescentou, enquanto se virava para caminhar, a segui rapidamente.

-Pense em tudo que isso implicaria Bella. – Recrutei para ela, a mesma me olhou de volta. – Não seria quem é hoje. – Comentei desviando o olhar para frente.

– Às vezes eu realmente gostaria de ser aquela humana desastrada, cuja única preocupação era arranjar dinheiro para comprar uma edição de _Razão e Sensibilidade._ – Deu um riso baixo.

-Se você pudesse trocar... Você faria? – Ela me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Jake jamais teria apanhado de uma garota, Charlie ainda teria sua filha humana confortavelmente segura, Renné estaria viva... – Começou a enumerar.

-Então você diria sim. – Me senti desconfortavel ao pensar que se ela pudesse escolher algo assim, nós jamais nos conheceríamos.

-Por outro lado, eu jamais teria conhecido os _poderosos_ Cullens e isso é realmente triste. – Me sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez nesse dia. – Eu ainda seria uma adolescente que não se encaixa em lugar nenhum, provavelmente seria virgem, nem teria dado meu primeiro beijo. – Acompanhei sua risada. – Layla e Peter estariam mortos... – Sua expressão ficou séria. – Assim como Nessie.

-Acho que te devo obrigado por virar amiga de Irina. – Bella deu de ombros. – Você quer saber o que mais escondo, não? – Ela me olhou e depois negou com a cabeça.

-Não me importo, se fosse urgente teria me contado.

-Não é bem urgente, é uma questão familiar. – Falei cautelosamente, Bella parou na calçada e me olhou tensamente.

-O que?

-Sua avó está aqui...

-Minha avó está morta. – Me cortou duramente. – Charlie é órfão.

-Me refiro a mãe de Renné. – Acrescentei relutante. Aquilo não seria bom, o olhar dela dizia tudo...

**Nessie P.O.V**

Eu estava subindo as escadas da frente aos tropeços com Nicolas, o pobre mais tropeçava do que andava. Parece que a saliva dos lobisomens retarda a regeneração, por isso Nicolas ainda mancava. O único jeito que encontramos dele subir mais rápido foi se apoiando em mim.

Mas era algo, dá dois passos e volta um.

_Quase lá_. Pensei para ele, Nicolas acenou para mim.

-Nessie? – Congelamos no meio da maldita escadinha, me virei desajeitada.

-Oh... Oi, Jake. – Disse meio sem graça. Ele não parecia nada feliz comigo, também depois de ontem, eu não o culpo.

-Quem é esse? – Perguntou se aproximando com o cenho franzido.

-Não te informaram sobre Nicolas? – Perguntei confusa.

-Ele? Não. – Olhou para Nicolas estreitando os olhos. – Estava no bar, falando com alguns amigos de sua mãe. Ela tem reputação realmente boa entre os homens.

-Soa como Bella. – Respondi risonha.

-Nessie. – Nicolas chamou. – Nós realmente devíamos sair do meio da escada.

-Oh! – Exclamei e olhei para Jake ali parado. – Vem nos ajudar!

-Quem é ele? – Jake olhou para Nicolas desconfiado. – Você é um lobisomem. – Comentou enquanto passava o braço de Nicolas sobre a cabeça.

-E eu salvei ela, então você me deve uma. – Nicolas resmungou fazendo um careta.

-Salvou? – Jake me olhou, havíamos acabado de chegar ao topo.

-E por que ele te deve uma? – Perguntei me soltando deles e indo abrir a porta.

-Oras, você é a companheira dele, é uma questão de código de honra. – Nicolas respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, deixei a chave cair.

QUAL É A **PORRA** DO PROBLEMA DESSE PESSOAL?

-Me desculpe? – Eu olhei sobre o ombro mal humorada, Jake estava com um sorriso nos rosto agora.

Oh que bonitinho... De repente, ele gosta do Nicolas! Filha da...

-Ela não sabe? – Nicolas me olhou com o cenho franzido. – Por que eu posso cheirar sua marca sobre ela há quilômetros.

-Marca? Eu sou uma vaca para ser marcada? – Recrutei ficando ainda mais puta da vida.

-Ele quer dizer que nos beijamos, Nessie. Isso sela você como minha companheira aos olhos de todos.

-Ah cacete! – Exclamei batendo o pé revoltada, os dois me olharam surpresos. – É isso mesmo! Eu tenho boca suja, me julguem por isso. – Bufei e me virei para a porta. Abri com tudo e fui para a sala.

...

Todos nós caímos e silencio na sala. Jake fora instruído a esperar papa aqui. Nicolas e ele se sentava no sofá e eu na poltrona, beeeem longe daquele moreno que... Pare com isso!

-Então, como você foi parar lá? – Jake quebrou o silencio.

-Andando, apenas entrei lá e segui pela floresta. Alguns minutos depois me deparei com ela andando feliz pela floresta, que tinha cheiro de lobisomem. Logo pensei em ataca-la, seu cheiro era de demônio afinal, mas um lobisomem a atacou antes. – Nicolas recrutou. – E inimigo de lobisomem passou a ser meu amigo.

A porta da frente se abriu rapidamente e logo em seguida Bella estava na sala olhando para todos. A encarei desconfiada, tinha algo nela... Parecia perturbada com algo, Edward apareceu atrás dela e encarou todos, seu olhar parou em mim e então ele pigarreou.

-Ah sim! – Exclamei percebendo que era minha deixa. – Pai, mãe, esse é Nicolas. Nicolas esse são Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, a noiva dele.

-Me chame de Bella. – Mamãe acenou com cabeça sem sorrir, a coisa tava feia, nem um sorriso falso rolou.

-É um prazer conhece-la Bella. – Nicolas se levantou cordialmente. – Edward Cullen, eu já ouvi sobre os Cullens.

-Esperam que não seja coisa boa. – Edward deu um sorriso de comprimento.

-Você querem algo? Chá, água, sangue, suco, _qualquer coisa_. – Mamãe perguntou para Nicolas e Jake.

-Um chá seria bom. – Nicolas deu de ombros.

-Uma cerveja? – Jake olhou para Bella, e ela acenou com a cabeça, então sumiu de nossas vistas.

_O que está acontecendo Edward?_ Perguntei o olhando nada feliz, mamãe estava perturbada, **muito perturbada**... Isso só podia ser culpa do noivo vampiro dela!

Edward me olhou ameaçador e apontou a cabeça para a cozinha, parecia dizer _"Anda!"._

Pigarreie e me levantei com toda a dignidade que eu tinha enquanto olhava para Edward nada satisfeita, mau noivaram e já brigaram, porra!

-Com licença. – Estreitei os olhos para Edward quando passei por ele.

Andei até a cozinha rapidamente e achei mamãe parada na frente da geladeira.

-Está querendo mesmo pensar, não? – As pessoas sempre abrem a geladeira para pensar, mamãe não é diferente.

-Estou tentando me controlar para não matar...

-Eu sei como é difícil esse tipo de coisa. Você só queria que ele fosse um frango, então poderia torce o pescoçinho dele... – Fiz gesto no ar, Bella ergueu a cabeça e me olhou incrédula.

-De quem você está falando?

-De Edward, oras! Vocês não brigaram?

-Não até onde eu saiba, ele só me deu uma informação nada a agradável.

-O que? – Me sentei na mesa, enquanto a via colocar a água para ferve.

-Minha avó está aqui.

-Sua avó está morta. – Franzi o cenho.

-Minha avó materna. – Recrutou entre os dentes, olhei para o lado confusa.

-Ela também não morreu? – Perguntei perdida. – Você falou que não tinha avó! Só algumas tias. – A acusei indignada.

-Minha mãe é renegada, Nessie, logo eu também sou. – Respondeu com um suspiro cansado. - Não temos uma historia muito bonita, eu até me esqueci que tinha uma avó até Edward falar que ela veio reivindicar os direitos sobre o enterro de minha mãe.

-Talvez seja uma coisa boa, quem sabe ela pede perdão? – Tentei ser otimista.

-Eu tenho quase dezoito anos, ela teve bastante tempo para vir tentar concerta as coisas. – Respondeu irônica, se virou e preparou o chá.

-Bem, vou te apoiar se quiser matar a bruaca, nós a enterramos juntas se quiser. Algo bem dramático, esse tempo nublado dá um ar sombrio as coisas. – Brinquei.

-Se eu fosse mata-la, não sobraria corpo para enterrar, Nessie. – Bella me olhou sobre ombro sem qualquer emoção presente no rosto.

Depois disso, ela se virou segurando uma bandeja com um bule e uma xícara e passou por mim.

-Pegue a cerveja de Jake. – Pediu enquanto atravessava a soleira, ela não estava nada feliz.

Estreitei os olhos para as costas dela, enquanto ia até a porcaria da geladeira.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu andava pelo corredor quando senti uma visão me bater com tudo.

_Pessoas rindo... Mike bebendo com Eric._

_Ângela dançando com Bem._

_Festa com pessoas de Forks..._

_Sangue... Rosnados... Cadáveres..._

Pisquei voltando a enxerga o chão.

-Alice. – Me virei e vi Caius no fim do corredor. – Algum movimento suspeito? – Em um segundo ele estava ao meu lado. Caius era o mais ansioso pelas minhas visões, significava luta, e ele amava isso!

-Nada demais. – Ele acenou com a cabeça entendendo que era algo sério.

-Bem, Jane me avisou que falou com minha mulher. – Me olhou questionando, Caius era um cretino filho da mãe, mas corria atrás de Athenodora que nem um cachorrinho.

-Sim, ela saiu com a guarda para investigar alguns ataques.

-Sim, ao menos ela tem alguém para sacrificar caso sejam atacados. – Comentou divertidamente. – Como está as investigações em relação ao Louvain?

-Nessie nos deu tudo o que achou sobre ele, por sua linhagem ser pura não podemos localiza-lo por meios sobrenaturais. Então investimos nos locais de Olympia, onde ele vivia.

-Um dos guardas voltou da busca no apartamento dele, não?

-Não conseguimos nada, eles foram mais rápidos. – Respondi, Caius bufou, então me deu um pedaço de papel.

Não podíamos confiar em ninguém lá dentro, há não ser nós mesmo, era por isso que nos comunicávamos por papel. Na verdade, eu já sabia o que ele havia me entregado, mas não quis estragar o clima de espionagem.

-Vocês decidiram isso mesmo. – Suspirei pegando o papel, Caius sorriu maldoso.

-Estamos dando nosso melhor.

-Você quer é confusão isso sim. – Recrutei insatisfeita, Caius deu de ombros. – E logo hoje? Temos bastante coisa acontecendo hoje a noite.

-_Eu não quero saber!_ – Ouvi uma voz feminina exclamar em uma sala. – _Você e a bastarda que minha filha teve não tem direito sobre esse assunto!_ – A porta se abriu e nos vimos de frente a Madeleine Karlec Stravinsky, mãe de Renné Mila Swan.

-Sra. Stravinsky. – Caius acenou com cabeça em cumprimento, ela ergueu a cabeça.

-Volturi, Cullen. – Nos olhou friamente e saiu com elegância. Dentro da sala estava Charlie respirando fundo e se controlando, Caius ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Problemas, General?

-Nada que interfira em minha viagem a Russia, senhor. – Charlie respondeu imediatamente, ele não sentia medo de nenhum vampiro. Sua reação a nossa espécie era a mesma que a maioria dos Swan, nunca realmente entendi o por que disso.

-Senhores. – Me virei e Kate se aproximou de mim. - Carlisle pede a presença de todos no escritório, Aro e Athenodora já voltaram.

Caius sumiu no mesmo instante assim como Kate, apenas eu fiquei e acompanhei Charlie em ritmo humano, era mais tranqüilo assim.

Obviamente eu já sabia o que aconteceria. Um plano seria formado na festa para saber quem era demônio ou não...

_-Você ficará. – Edward falou se sentando na cama._

_-Isso é injusto, a parte mais divertida da historia e eu fico de fora. – Bella pouso o queixo no ombro dele. – Eu tenho que ir!_

_- Tudo pode ser uma grande armadilha para você. Prometa que não irá a festa. – Bella o olhou torcendo a boca.- Bella... – Acrescentou em tom de alerta._

_-Ok! Eu vou ficar aqui. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Dou minha palavra que não sairei dessa casa, satisfeito?_

Pisquei voltando a realidade.

Espera ai... Se Bella não vai a festa, quem era...?

PUTA MERDA!

Peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar uma mensagem, não havia jeito de eu deixar isso escapuli sem querer pelos meus lábios e alguém ouvir.

**Bella P.O.V**

**Duas horas depois...**

-Eu ainda acho que ajudaria mais se eu fosse. – Falei sentada no sofá.

-Você me deu sua palavra que não iria a festa. – Ele recrutou ao meu lado.

-Eu sei. – Bufei, Nessie entrou junto com Jake e Nicolas, ambos pareciam satisfeitos com a comida que ela havia preparado.

-Ta com cara de quem chupo e não gosto. – Nessie deu uma risadinha ridícula e nos olhou maliciosa.

-Ela gosta, Nessie, acredite em mim. – Edward teve a cara de pau de responder.

-Cala a boca, Edward! – Exclamei enquanto sentia um pouco de calor vir ao meu rosto. – Só para você saber, Nessie, não vamos a uma festa lotada de demônios.

-Por que não estamos indo? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Bella ficaria desprotegida, os acontecimentos de ontem nos provou que eles não brincam em serviço. – Jake respondeu. – E você, Nessie, tem importância demais para os dois. – Apontou para mim e Edward. – Usa-la de refém já fez Bella fugir da casa.

-E você foi junto, não se esqueça. – Acrescentei sarcástica.

-Eu tenho orgulho de proteger... – Jake começou a falar.

-Não termine a frase. – Nessie o cortou hostilmente, senti Edward se mexer ao meu lado.

-Isso é novo. – Edward comentou com um sorriso sacana, ele olhava diretamente para Nessie. – Eu jurava que tinha a ouvido falar que não queria...

-Cale boca! – Nessie o cortou.

-Olha como fala com ele, Nessie. – Exclamei arrogantemente. – Só eu tenho esse direito, ok?

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes e então bufou inconformada.

-Jasper chegou. – Edward informou.

-E não ouvi nada. – Nicolas olhou para Edward curioso.

-É por que meu poder de ler mentes me alerta antes de meus sentidos. – Edward estreitou os olhos para Nicolas. – Sim, eu sou _esse_ Cullen.

-Cullen's são tão famosos assim? – Nessie perguntou. - Quero dizer, por que tanto reconhecimento aos Cullen?

-A familia lider do clã é extremamente poderosa, por isso acredito nas duas quando diem que não são demônios. Caso não tivesse um Cullen confirmando a verdade, eu acharia que as duas seriam demônios de verdade, ou seriam escravas sexuais deles. Eu aposto que seria a segunda opção, as duas tem um corpo bem formado. – Jake e Edward olharam nada felizes para Nicolas.

-Tudo culpa da horas de treinamento. – Dei de ombros com um sorriso. – E é só assim por eu ter um corpo bem resistente, se fosse humana estaria tropeçando pelos lugares.

-Algumas coisas são naturais, Bella. Posso ver que mesmo quando humana tinha certa beleza. – Nicolas me deu um sorriso encantador.

-É... Bem, depois que conheci Irina comecei a ser bem vista pelos garotos, então acho que posso concorda com você nessa questão. – Cruzei as pernas gostando dos elogios.

Eu era uma humana anti-social, pálida, sem graça nenhuma, ouvir elogios bonita, naquela época, era uma necessidade. Ouvir isso agora já não era, por que percebi que ser bonita é uma questão de confiança em si mesma, mesmo assim elogios são sempre bem vindos.

Edward enrolou o braço na minha cintura e suspirou ao meu lado.

-Você não faz idéia. – Ele respondeu a algum comentário mental de Nicolas, eu acho.

-O que você acha Jake? – Perguntei do nada, estava olhando as trocas de olhares de Jake e Nessie, só queria provar o ponto de que não estavam nem ai para nós.

-Eu concordo. – Ele respondeu com sorriso estúpido.

-Nessie? – Edward perguntou se divertindo com minha brincadeira.

-Eu também? – Nessie mais perguntou do que respondeu.

-Perfeito! Então os dois iram casar na praia de La Push. – Nicolas nos olhou com um sorriso divertido.

-É o que? – Nessie me olhou horrorizada. Eu comecei a rir da expressão dela, e fui acompanhada por todos, até mesmo Jake.

Só que a risada dele era um tanto forçada, eu sabia que era natural casar com a impressão.

Por que exatamente eu não estou o ajudando com Nessie?

Quero dizer, não existe chance alguma de eu sair disso tudo viva (já percebi isso) Nessie, por outro lado, merece ser feliz. Jake é e sempre será a melhor opção dela nesse quesito.

Edward se levantou e isso me tirou de meus pensamentos. Ao mesmo tempo eu ouvia um carro sendo estacionado na rua. Me levantei logo em seguida, eu ainda era a noiva do vampiro, tinha que ser apaixonada por ele.

O que eu posso dizer para ele?

Tome cuidado? Volte inteiro? Não esqueça de comprar o sal que ta faltando? Credo! Primeiro: Como raios um vampiro vai estar em perigo? Segundo: Nós nem sequer comemos!

Bem, não sentido humano. Se bem que sexo é no sentido humano, e nós podemos encarar como "comer".

A essa altura nós já estávamos na porta e os três haviam nos acompanhado. Jake estava recebendo Leah e Seth, dois transfiguradores que são irmãos. Suspirei toda dramática e envolvi o pescoço de Edward com meus braços.

Por um momento eu quase disse "mate alguns por mim", mas apenas o encarei por alguns segundos, até que ele piscou para mim e abriu um sorriso torto.

Não sorri de volta seria um crime.

E eu provavelmente seria condenada a pena de morte se não o beija-se, foi por isso que fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo de leve.

Acontece que eu me afastei apenas alguns segundos antes de Edward me puxa de volta e me beijar com mais intensidade. O que eu poderia fazer contra toda a dramaticidade dele? Edward queria um show, fazer o que? Não que eu estivesse reclamando!

De repente, eu me afastei dele alguns centímetros e o encarei com o cenho franzido. Uma sensação estranha havia se apossado de mim.

-Eu não quero mais beijar você. – Falei confusa isso ia contra a lógica da minha amiga lá de baixo, Edward concordou com a cabeça e suspirou resignado.

-Eu sei disso. É tudo obra de Jasper. – Ele lançou um olhar gelado para fora, e eu segui seu olhar e vi Jasper apoiado no carro com os braços cruzados, mexendo as sobrancelhas convencidos.

Eu estaria irritada com aquele sorrisinho torto de quinta, se ele não estivesse me acalmando.

-Também não é pra menos, papito já está com mãozinha boba quase no seu traseiro mãe. – Nessie falou para mim. - E você só falta virar massagista com sua mão para lá e pra cá.

-Como se você nunca tivesse ficado assim com alguém. – Falei sarcástica.

-Sem ressentimentos por essa. – Me olhou com boca torcida

-Até mais tarde, _bugiardo._ – Edward ignorou todo mundo, enquanto me soltava e ia em direção a Jasper.

-Com todo o respeito mãe. – Nessie parou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão._ Que comissão de trás você arranjou para por as mãos_. Soltei uma risada com o comentário dela, e sabe que Nessie tinha razão, Edward era uma ótima visão desse ângulo.

Fechei a porta quando percebi que ia ficar estranho eu babar pela bunda que já era minha. Me virei para o grupo de lobos.

-O que os lobos fazem para se diverti? – Perguntei singelamente.

-Eu vou verificar as armas. – Seth comentou pensativo.

-Temos armas? – Nessie ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Não são armas modernas, só deixamos as velhas laminas aqui para caso de emergência. – Jake respondeu.

-Onde estão? – Nicolas perguntou curioso.

Os três transfiguradores sorriram para nós.

**Jane P.O.V**

Festa de humanas é sempre tão clichê, bêbados, vagabundas dançando, anti-sociais, e os usuais idiotas que estão ali para porra nenhuma. Suspirei inconformada por ter sido mandada para cá.

Olhei ao redor tentando localizar algum candidato a demônio, ao menos eu poderia me diverti o torturando, afinal demônios adoram dor, não é mesmo?

Então um cara foi empurrado do outro lado da sala e caiu no chão derrubando tudo que havia na mesa. Ergui a sobrancelha, aquilo era até normal, mas ele foi arrastado pela mesa inteira, quem o empurrou tinha que ter força.

Me inclinei tentando obter uma melhor visão, mas os estúpidos humanos pareciam formigas ao redor de um doce. Bufei impaciente, um leve sussurrar me fez entender que já estavam verificando.

-Olá... – Olhei para o lado quando ouvi a voz arrastada. – Eu acho que nunca a vi por aqui.

Ele achava? De repente veio um arroto na minha cara. Ele não fez isso.

-Ops... – Deu uma risadinha escrota. – Essa saiu por conta própria.

Sabe o que pode sair por minha conta? Seus olhos!

Um pigarreio me fez olhar sobre o ombro, Heidi me encarou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Uma onda de paz me veio, obra de Jasper, é claro. Olhei para o porco ao meu lado e lhe abri um sorriso.

-Você é...? – Ele me olhou meio surpreso, aposto que o estúpido nunca teve alguma garota do meu calibre falando com ele.

Assisti, satisfeitíssima, ele engolir a seco, enquanto olhava para meu sorriso. Ser vampira me faia naturalmente bonita e sedutora, um olhar e o humano se excitava todo.

Também com um olhar, nós poderíamos afugenta-los mais rápido que os demônios fugindo da água benta.

Mas por estar bêbado, o humano não sentiu seu sentido de auto preservação falando para se afastar, logo ele estava colocando o braço em cima de mim. Que nojo!

-Deixe-a em paz, Tyler. – Me surpreendi ao ver Bella nos olhando divertida. – Eu ouvi dizer que Lauren está te esperando no quarto, com uma roupa especial ou algo assim.

Ele deu uma risada com um soluço e saiu tropeçando para a casa. Bella passou por mim com um aceno e se dirigiu para o fundo da casa, obviamente, eu a segui. A casa que estávamos era uma mansão media, e tinha bom gosto tinha que admitir.

-Algo errado Jane? – Perguntou quando me viu atrás dela.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntei de volta estreitando os olhos. – Deveria estar na casa.

-Eu sei disso, mas são pessoas que conheço a dois anos. – Ela olhou ao redor, estávamos em uma parte relativamente calma. – Será mais fácil para mim descobrir quem é quem.

-Edward sabe que está aqui? – Ela me deu um sorriso esperto.

-Vamos manter o fato que estou aqui só para nós por enquanto. – Piscou divertida para mim, franzi o cenho, desde quando nós temos intimidade? – Demônios não sentem dor física, mas a dor que você causa é mental, certo?

Me senti levemente desconfortável com o fato de falar isso em voz alta, estamos com possíveis demônios nos circulando, é idiotice se arriscar assim.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém nos escuta, meu escudo está nos protegendo. – Bella acrescentou ao ver meu silencio. – Já descobriram alguém?

-Dois, mas estamos sendo lentos, não queremos que se alertem.

-Claro... – Respondeu lentamente. – Quem foi mandado?

-Não sabe disso? – Estreitei os olhos.

-Não me interessei depois que ele falou que eu não estava indo. – Deu de ombros enquanto cruzava os braços.

Então a realização bateu em mim, para duas pessoas se casarem haveria de ter confiança. Edward pareceu confiar que Bella estaria na casa do pai hoje, logo essa a minha frente poderia não ser Isabella Swan.

-Sam e Paul se juntaram a Jake na casa hoje, não? – Perguntei para confirma minhas suspeitas, Bella me olhou desinteressada.

-Sim.

Quem havia se junta do a Jake foi Leah e Seth, isso só pode significar que a pessoa a minha frente não é Isabella Swan.

-Ok, bem, Bella, eu tenho que continuar minha missão. – Disse ouvindo as pessoas ao meu redor.

-Ah sim, claro. Eu vou olhar lá fora, ok? – Acenei com a cabeça e segui para a sala, empurrei dois bêbados do caminho.

_A Bella impostora está aqui! A impostora está aqui! Edward! Apareça logo!_

Uma mão agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para um canto. Edward me olhava sério, a impostora deve ter mesmo irritado ele.

_Lá fora!_

-Eu achei quem procurávamos, não avise a ninguém, é segredo. – Edward ergueu as sobrancelha enquanto falava, era um código para agir como se não tivéssemos a descoberto, certo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Edward virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para cima, depois me indicou as escadas. O segui curiosa com o que estava aprontando. Ele abriu a porta de um do quartos e me deparei com o que deveria ser um dos humanos sentado em uma cadeira, amarrado com correntes. Deveria ser, mas não é, já que seus olhos extremamente claros e seus dentinhos revelavam que eram um demônio.

-É o quarto. – Jasper comentou puxando faca das costas dele.

-Está lá fora. – Edward falou extremamente baixo, tão baixo que só nós, vampiros, no quarto poderíamos ouvir.

-Irei capturar, chame... – Edward torceu a boca se interrompendo. – Você sabe quem.

Saquei meu celular tentando controlar o sorriso diabólico.

As coisas começariam a melhora.

De repente se ouviu gritos lá em baixo, eu sai do quarto ansiosa para saber o que havia acontecido. Parei no meio da escada vendo o corpo do garoto que veio falar comigo no meio do corredor, pelo jeito ele havia caído do andar de cima. Mas meu olhar não me engana, o pescoço torcido e a posição que ele caiu indica que...

-Ele foi assassinado. – Edward murmurou para mim. Então, se ouvi a policia chegando, franzi o cenho. Todos começaram a correr, havia bebida alcoólica ali, e era proibido para menores de idade, então...

A porta foi arrombada por ninguém menos que o General Swan, fiquei ereta no mesmo instante. Aquele homem nos obrigou a ver um humano tendo soda caustica colocada nos olhos. Mas provou o ponto de que ele não tem pena nenhuma, já que depois o General ligou fios as genitais, mamilo, orelha e dentes e ficou meia hora dando choque antes de começar a pergunta.

Foi muito foda, devo dizer.

O som de tiro cortou meus pensamentos.

-TODO MUNDO PARADO! – Ele berrou com a arma apontada para o teto.

As pessoas começaram a gritar por algum motivo, me inclinei na escada e vi outro corpo, dessa vez na sala, só que esse estava totalmente aberto e com as tripas de fora.

Com certeza era trabalho de demônio.

-A impostora. – Edward murmurou e saiu rapidamente. Jasper largou o corpo vivo do demônio ali na escada e seguiu Edward.

-Jane! Reporte. – General pediu enquanto se aproximava dos corpos.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Eu não acredito que Tanya havia sido chamada! E ainda por cima ajudou Edward a capturar a falsa-Bella.

_-Bella! – Edward exclamou para a impostora, ela se virou um tanto surpresa. Parei ao lado de meu irmão e comecei a manipular suas emoções para ficar nervosa. – O que faz aqui? Me deu sua palavra que ficaria na casa._

_-Eu sei, mas não pude evitar. – Ela se aproximou de nós e disse em tom de segredo. – Mas eles convivem comigo a quase dois anos, eu saberia reconhecer a diferença. – Era impressionante que mesmo estando extremamente nervosa, ela conseguia manter a atuação. _

_-Bella, eu confiei em você. – Edward segurou seus braços, ele parecia decepcionado, mas estava furioso. – Na verdade, ainda confiou e sei que quando minha noiva da a palavra, não volta atrás, se não for realmente importante. – Bella entrou em alerta, se soltou rapidamente e o empurrou em minha direção. _

_Nos erguemos em questão de milésimos de segundos, mas a impostora parada de costas para nós e de repente caiu no chão inconsciente. Vampiros podem ficar neutralizados com a mistura certa de venenos..._

_-A quanto tempo, Jasper. – Tanya apareceu na frente do corpo dela, o seu dom de invisibilidade é realmente útil nessas horas._

_-Madame. – Cumprimentei, Edward a ignorou e pegou o corpo da impostora._

_-Nem um agradecimento? – Ela fez beiço para ele, revirei os olhos._

_-É a sua obrigação, Tanya. – Edward respondeu friamente, e ela não gostou nada do tom dele._

_-Quem a ela? – Tanya se inclinou para ver o rosto coberto pelo cabelo, mas Edward se afastou rapidamente, sem dar tempo para a loira visualiza-la. – Quanta gratidão. – Comentou comigo, apenas a olhei._

_-Continue seu trabalho. – Ordenei e me virei voltando para a casa._

Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso mesmo...

-Eu sei disso... – Edward falou se sentando no sofá. – É um tanto revoltante, se quer saber.

-Senhor... Cinco demônios foram pegos ao todo. – Kate se aproximou de nós.

Tinha uma coisa que não batia, se havia demônios na festa por que nenhum atacou a Bella-falsa?

-Merda... – Edward exclamou de repente. – Eles sabem que essa não é Bella de verdade. Nós a denunciamos, por isso ninguém a atacou. – Me levantei entendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Eles sabem onde ela está. – Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos antes de nossos celulares começarem a tocar ao mesmo tempo que saiamos correndo.

-MANDEM UMA EQUIPE PARA MINHA CASA! – Ouvi Charlie exclamar ao longe, ele parecia tão apressado quanto nós.

...

Chegamos lá em menos de dois minutos, na verdade, eu cheguei dois minutos depois, Edward já estava lá olhando ao redor inconformado. Eu também fiquei no mesmo estado quando vi a bagunça na casa, sangue, órgãos, alguns cadáveres dilacerados e desmembrados.

A mesinha de centro quebrada, as paredes manchadas, tudo espalhado e quebrado. Eles haviam chegado antes.

-Quanto tempo? – Perguntei sentindo cheiro fresco no ar, poderíamos seguir as trilhas.

-A casa esta rodeada de trilhas, Jasper. – Edward recrutou em tom controlado.

Ele levantou a cabeça em alerta e saiu para o corredor. O segui com uma ponta de esperança de que houvesse uma pista. Afinal, eu estava tão frustrado quanto ele.

Edward parou na frente de uma das portas do corredor e encarou a porta de madeira analiticamente. Aproximou a mão lentamente, mas ela foi repelida por um choque. Entrei em alerta imediatamente, Bella estava protegendo aquele lugar, ela estava ali com os outros!

-Estamos aqui! – Exclamei começando a sentir as emoções ali dentro, o escudo estava se dissolvendo aos poucos.

-Não podemos ouvi-los. O escudo mental saiu por alguns instantes, só por isso sei que estão ai. – Edward apertou os lábios.

Os celulares não deviam estar funcionando, por isso não entraram em contato...

-E a parede? – Toquei rapidamente e não aconteceu nada. Comecei a bater em ritmos contínuos. Estava usando código Morse, Jake devia conhece-lo, ou Nicolas.

Em vez de respostas de volta, ouvimos um estrondo na porta. Edward e eu paramos em alerta, poderia ser uma armadilha, não poderíamos descarta nada. O trinco da porta abriu e ela foi arrancada para dentro do recinto.

Ao mesmo tempo que a porta era jogada no chão vimos um vulto passar por nós, Edward agarrou antes de fugir e... Era Nessie.

Que esta realmente desesperada, ela tentou se soltar de Edward com todas as forças que tinha.

-ME LARGA! – Berrou nervosa, enquanto se contorcia. – TEMOS QUE IR ATRÁS DELA!

Então meus olhos começaram ver coisas que não deviam. Eu via tudo ao meu redor e parecia estar na sala em que eles se encontravam presos nesse instante.

...

_Seth pesava na mão uma __claymore__ do mesmo material das outras armas. Nicolas tinha uma besta armada, e uma intimidadora __szabla__ pendurada nas costas. Bella por sua vez havia tirado duas __misericórdias__ da parede, quando congelou no lugar._

_-Estão aqui. – Ela ergueu os olhos para nós._ _Logo em seguida a cena pareceu se acelerar e, do nada, estava em uma luta sangrenta no meio da sala. Bella foi lançada por cima do sofá e caído em cima da mesinha, o lobisomem não transformado veio para cima dela, mas ela o esfaqueou._

_Era muitos, eles não iriam agüentar, não havia só lobisomens, mas outras espécies também. De repente Bella estava ao meu lado e me empurrando para o corredor, li em seus lábios "recue!". _

_No segundo seguinte estavam todos dentro da sala novamente, completamente sujos e com roupas rasgadas._

_-Deve haver setenta lobisomens lá fora. – Leah comentou parecendo preocupada. – Isso só os lobisomens._

_-Existe mais pelos meus cálculos. – Nicolas estralou o braço, havia um pano amarrado em seu ombro, estacando o sangue, mas já estava seco, ou seja, curado._

_-Nessie. – Bella se aproximou olhando para todos. – Me faça um favor... – Me encarou séria. – Seja feliz. – Eu a vi se aproximar rapidamente e depois tudo ficou escuro._

_Novamente eu parecia acorda de algo e olhei ao redor me sentido confuso, todos pareciam preocupados na sala. Não se ouvia nada lá fora e Bella havia desaparecido._

_Não! _

_Me veio a mente o que um dos guerreiros havia me dito: "__Não somos que nem os demônios, nós queremos vingança! A filha do general Swan será morta!"_

_Nesse segundo ouvi batidas na parede._

_-Eles chegaram. – Jake murmurou se erguendo e indo se aproximar da parede. _

_O desespero se apoderou de mim com mais força, já havia passado um tempo e eles provavelmente estavam presos por conta do escudo de Bella. A próxima coisa que fiz foi me aproxima da porta e puxa-la para dentro para o escudo não barra-lo._

Pisquei com força e olhei ao redor levemente desorientado. As mesma emoções que senti nos últimos segundos se fizeram presentes em Nessie novamente. Ela estava em lagrimas e tentava se soltar de Edward ferozmente.

-Me deixe ir!

-Eles já saíram daqui, Nessie, não tem como achá-la. – Edward segurou os braços dela e a sacudiu com força, Nessie piscou deixando as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

-Ela vai morrer! Eles não se importam com a vida dela. Não entende? Não são demônios, são lobisomens procurando vingança! É um grupo diferente! – Edward a olhou por alguns segundos e vi a apreensão cair sobre ele. Me vire para a porta e vi Carmem nos olhando apreensiva.

-Alice mandou avisa-los assim que as crianças tiveram a missão. – Carmem se aproximou, passando pelo pessoal.

-Boreas... – Congelei com o nome.

**Edward P.O.V**

Duas horas inteiras se passaram desde que Bella se entregou. Alice não conseguia vê-la, tanto pouco as crianças, nossa única opção estava trancada em uma cela.

E agora eu estava nessa cela, com uma Bella sentada no chão mais pálida do que nunca. Coloquei o equipamento de tortura na mesa que havia ali e comecei a tirar as laminas, e substancias. Não era como se eu fosse usa-las naquele momento...

-Tortura não irá funcionar comigo. – Olhou para mim de baixo. Os lábios de Bella estavam rosa claro aquela altura, ela parecia doente, porém, não chegava ao ponto que a verdadeira Bella ficava quando sentia sede. – Sabe disso, não é mesmo? – Ela olhou para o lado dando um inicio de sorriso. – Claro que sabe, é um Cabrini!

Me aproximei lentamente dela e me agachei a sua frente.

-Do que me chamou?

-_Non fingere che non sai cosa voglio dire._ – "Não finja que não o que quero dizer", foi o que me disse em um italiano perfeito.

-_Fare attenzione a__ciò che__dici*._ – Recrutei nem um pouco feliz. – Você irá me dizer quem está lhe passando informações.

-Me passando informações? – Se fez de desentendida.

-Acha mesmo que irei pensar que é coicidencia a senhorita aparecer sempre que Bella não está? Ou exatamente onde ela está? Me diga onde Bella está. – Ordenei. Se ela entregasse o traidor, seria um passo a menos para saber onde Bella está.

-Nunca parou para pensar que poderia não existir duas Bella? E se eu fosse mesmo sua noiva? – Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ah sim, minha noiva tentaria me matar.

-É o que dá quando não me satifaz na cama. – E a olhei sem expressão. – Mas tudo bem, afinal por que iria fazer algo com quem não te pertence. – Os olhos dela transmitia algo que não pude identificar.

-O que...?

-Eu sei de tudo... – Me cortou. –... Absolutamente tudo o que Isabella Swan sabe e sabe por que? – Se inclinou em minha direção com o queixo erguido. – Por que eu sou ela. – Seus olhos brilharam malicia quando pronunciou a frase.

-Não adianta, não irá me irritar. – Dei um sorriso falso. – Nada do que fizer irá me irritar.

-Tem certeza? – Se mexeu na parede, parecia desconfortavel, eu só não entendi como, já que parecia bem até agora. – Por que eu tenho certeza que irá perde toda a sua paciencia daqui a alguns segundos. – Sua respiração começou a ficar dificil, franzi o cenho para suas reaçõe estranhas.

De repente ela contorceu todo o rosto e arregalou os olhos em panico, então se inclinou para frente e começou a cuspir sangue, pude percebe que saiu alguns dentes. Ela parecia estar engasgando em seu sangue, me aproximei dela atento para qualquer movimento surpresa.

Mas ele jamais veio, Bella começou a gritar e a chorar na minha frente, como... Como se estivesse sendo torturada. Olhei para o seu corpo atentamente, havia machucados por toda a extensão dele. A perna estava quebrada em dois pontos, havia sangue manchando a blusa dela, varias feridas abertas... Quando voltei meus olhos para seu rosto, quase deixei minha boca se abrir.

O rosto estava completamente destruido, mandibula deslocada, supercilho aberto, haviam cortado o rosto dela inteiro, um de seus olhos estava com a marca de uma lamina.

-Eu não sei... – Gemeu sobre o choro.

-O que? – A olhei confuso, para a minha surpresa comecei a visualizar o que se passava na mente dela.

_Oh Deus! Faça parar! Eu consigo enxegar! Tudo doi... Tudo! Eu não devia estar me regenerando? O que está acontece? _

Alguém agarrou os cabelos dela.

_-Você... Pagar... Swan. _– Eu não consegui escutar muito bem o que ele havia dito por causa do estado de Bella, mas isso não me impediu de reconhecer a voz...

Boreas!

A porta da cela foi aberta com tudo e de lá apareceu Kate e Rose me olhando um tanto surpresas.

-Os gritos estão muito altos, estão achando que possa ser a Bella de verdade... – Rose respondeu se recompondo depois de ver o estado de Bella.

-Me ajudem! Ela não é a impostora nesse momento. – A coloquei na mesa. – Existe um ligação direta entre ela e a verdadeira Bella, acho que nesse momento...

-Ela está vivendo o que Bella vive. – Kate completou, a olhei no mesmo segundo. – É realmente antigo, algo haver com o sangue, lembro que uma bruxa comentou algo assim. Ela falava muito sobre feitiços com o sangue. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo falar mais consigo mesma na ultima frase.

_-A poção de cura... Meia hora._ – ouvi outra voz na cabeça de Bella, a visão era toda escura e ela tentava se concentrar ao redor.

_-Eu... Uma hora... Então... Diverti de novo._ – Bella não precisou muito para entender. Muito menos eu.

O corpo a minha frente se encolheu em uma bola e deixou algumas lagrimas sairem pelos olhos fechados.

Eu vi tudo em sua mente, ela assimilando que iria morrer ali, que talvez tenha sido estupido se entregar, mas era isso ou todos morriam. Bella pensou que talvez se juntasse a mãe, e pensou no que iria deixar por aqui, todos passaram em sua mente. Porém, eu realmente fui pego de surpresa com o que veio a seguir.

_-Vai fica tudo bem._ – Eu ouvi **minha** voz dier. Isso foi ontem a noite, eu pensava que ela estava dormindo...

_Eu gostaria que pudesse me falar isso agora._ Ela pensou melancolicamente.

Agarrei o queixo dela, agora sim eu estava reamente apreenssivo.

-Kate chame ajuda! – Rose pediu quando viu meu olhar. – Agora!

_Essa definitivamente não uma forma agradavel de morrer. Talvez seja o que eu mereça, não matar James foi um erro imperdoavel e agora... Eu não posso fazer simplesmente nada... Acho que Renné não ficara feliz em me ver seja lá onde for que eu vou... A quem quero enganar? Se existi um inferno, eu vou direto para lá!  
_

-Bella! – Chamei sacudindo o rosto dela com força. – Me escute! Você tem que sair dai. – Rosnei para o corpo.

Minha frustração aumentou ainda mais, era um caminho de uma via só. A verdadeira Bella não poderia me escutar, apenas eu podia ver tudo.

-O que está acontecendo? – Ouvi a voz de Esme. _Oh meu Deus! O que ele fez?_

-Ela tem uma ligação com Bella, tudo o que estão vendo é a tortura que realizaram nela. – Rose respondeu olhando temerosa para o corpo da falsa-Bella.

-Por que não está se regenerado? – Nessie perguntou se aproximando do corpo. _Por favor, diz que ela não morreu._

-O veneno de ontem a enfraqueceu consideravelmente, por isso se entregou em vez de usar o escudo. – Rose respondeu. _Edward, você pode ver tudo na mente dela, nãoé? Onde ela está?_

-Ela não consegue enxerga ainda. – Repondi ouvindo atento seus pensamentos, Bella se dividia no barulho ao redor e pensamentos tristes. – Eles não sabem que ela não é humana. – Me virei para Carlisle. – Boreas não está com os demonios. Eles irão tortura-la continuamente antes de mata-la.

Então, lentamente, eu vi sua visão se clarear, apesar disso ainda era extremamente dolorido. Todos vimos Bella abrir os olhos na mesa, mas ela não parecia enxerga nada em nossa sala. Em sua mente, eu via terra e um pano vermelho, seus olhos se mexeram ao redor e visualizei o teto.

Ela estava deitada em um chão de terra no meio de uma barraca. Calmamente Bella virou o pescoço e analisou o estado do corpo.

_O que estou faendo? Eu não posso desistir tão facilmente. Se for pra morrer, que seja lutando até o fim pela minha maldita vida._

-Olhe ao redor. – Murmurei para o corpo, eu precisava identificar o lugar.

Com lentidão dolorosa o corpo de Bella começou a levantar na mesa, as feridas se cicatrizavam devagar. Ela soltou um gemido quando se apoiou na mão direita, o pulso estava quebrado, assim como o braço esquerdo estava em três lugares.

_Minha perna não está totalmente boa, mas consigo andar razoavelmente. Minha sorte é ter caído sobre a outra perna, essa está totalmente boa._

-Ela não nos vê? – Carlisle perguntou olhando analítico para os olhos de Bella, ela olhava ao redor, mas parecia não enxerga o mesmo que nós.

A peguei no colo e a coloquei no chão, observei Bella se apoiar no joelho fracamente e ergue desajeitadamente. Seu cenho estava fortemente franzido, transformado em uma careta de dor.

-Existe uma ligação com os corpos, a falsa Bella tem acesso a mente da verdadeira Bella. É por isso que ela sabe onde Bella está. Acho que a impostara controla o limite do acesso, mas agora... – A olhei de cima a baixo. -... Ela nos deu acesso total.

_Por que ela faria isso?_ Esme se perguntou.

Bella andou até a base da barraca, onde havia menos barulho, olhou ao redor e achou uma faca. Depois de respirar fundo, ela se agarrou o cabo da faca e rasgou o pano da barraca.

_Vamos Bella, você agüenta ficar com o escudo mais um pouco._

Ela havia se isolado, mas o escudo físico tirava força dela, não agüentaria muito tempo. Rapidamente ela começou a caminhar em direção uma floresta.

_Onde estou?_ Se perguntou.

Franzi o cenho enquanto tentava reconhecer o local, mas os olhos de Bella ainda estavam um tanto frágeis, e era noite, então tudo estava escuro. Bella parou e se apoiou em uma arvore, ela estiou a perna para frente e um estralo se ouviu. Vi o corpo da falsa-Bella engoli a seco e fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.

Então o silencio da noite foi cortado pelos uivos ao longe.

_Droga!_ Saiu correndo sem se importa com a leve dor que sentia.

-Eles descobriram que ela fugiu.

-Ela fugiu? – Nessie perguntou esperançosa.

-Esta debilitada por conta dos ferimentos, não corre muito rápido. – Eu praticamente sentia a adrenalina que corria pelas veias de Bella.

Uma pequena parte da minha mente capturou o fato de Carlisle está segurando a falsa Bella. Mas isso não importava, os lobisomens estavam atrás de Bella, haviam achado o rastro dela.

-Olhe ao redor, Bella. Preciso ver onde está. – Falei em voz alta, eu precisava de alguma indicação, qualquer coisa...

Bella tropeçou em algo no chão, fechei os olhos não acreditando naquilo, mas era bem possível, a fraqueza fazia isso com ela. Além do mais, Bella havia perdi sangue durante a tortura, estava mais enfraquecida do que antes.

_Eu não acredito que torci o tornozelo!_

Bella rosnou inconformada e se ergueu com varias caretas, começou a correr/mancar o mais rápido que pode, não que isso fosse muito. Ela não parou até se encontrar no fim da floresta... Em um penhasco.

-Mas que merda! – Exclamei furioso, Bella tinha razão ela era _realmente_ azarada. – Ela encontrou o fim dá floresta em um penhasco. – Nessie estava me olhando apreensiva, ela segurava a respiração tamanha a tensão.

Bella andou rapidamente até a borda e parou encarando a altura mortal. Ela olhou para trás e ouviu os lobisomens se aproximando. Depois virou a vista para frente e olhou ao redor.

_La Push..._

Antes que eu pudesse falar a localização dela, os lobisomens chegaram, Bella não se virou, ela continuou olhando para frente pensando no que iria fazer.

_-Não acho que iria escapar tão fácil, não é mesmo?_ – Ouvi a risada de Boreas em seus pensamentos, fechei os punhos.

Bella olhou para baixo, ela tinha chances de sobreviver a queda, mas também tinha chances de morrer. O mar poderia afoga-la e até ai tudo bem, o problema estava em ela afundar no mar e não ser trazida a terra firme. Dessa forma ela estaria presa ao seu corpo no fundo do mar até ficar tão velha que seu corpo morreria sozinho...

_Bem..._

-Bella... – Murmurei franzido o cenho.

_... Que se foda._

Então ela pulou.

* * *

_* Cuidado com o que você diz._

* * *

**N/a: Galera! Capitulo arrepiante, não? Começou com uma coisa e terminou com um nó na garganta.**

**Eu gostaria de contar uma curiosidade sobre a fanfic a todos vocês: **

**Ela não era para ser assim.**

**Juro mesmo! No capitulo 4 todos se animaram e eu literalmente comecei a expandir a historia, até chegar onde chegamos, e onde estamos? Bom, vocês não fazem a menor ideia, mas garanto que quando souberem ficaram surpreendidos. Alguém se lembra que houve uma grande pausa entre o capitulo 17 e o 18? Pois é, eu reescrevi tudo duas vezes. Edward e Bella deveriam ter trocado um beijo quando ele a encontrou em sua cama no capitulo 9. Um pessoa deveria morrer, mas está viva. Outro personagem iria aparecer finalmente, mas eu mudei isso também...**

**Vocês consideram essa fic fantastica? Pois saibam que cada detalhe dela é analisado friamente por mim, tudo tem que se encaixar e acredite é um quebra cabeças um tanto complicado de se pensar. Por que uns parecem inimigos, outros amigos, mas no fim... Quem fala a verdade?**

**Por isso rola a demora nos capitulos... **

**Os capitulos são um tanto voluveis para mim, as vezes simplesmente não gosto do que escrevo. Muitos elogiam que a fic mistura bastante coisas do mundo sobrenatural e tudo, bem, eu crio um universo aqui, isso não é tão facil, pessoal! Tento fechar todas as duvidas que levanto, para isso preciso pensar com cuidado nos detalhes. Se gostam da fanfic, devem saber que para cirar tudo isso é realmente facil para mim, o dificil é organiza isso no papel.  
**

**Bem, eu já falei o que queria falar. Dessa vez não comentarei o capitulo, citem o que gostaram, o que chamaram sua atenção e me falem sobre os detalhes que gostara, assim saberei que caminho seguir. Acreditem ou não, os comentarios me servem com o um guia para o que precisa melhorar na historia, ou no que preciso investir. **

**Agora, vamos as reviews?**

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo! Sim, James voltou, mas ficará um pouco de lado nos proximos capitulos. Será que irei deixa-lo castrado? =B**

**Vanesssa: James foi um golpe baixo de minha pessoa, mas ele não é o mentor, estava quase morto, como ele sobreviveu? Desconfia da Carmem e da Jane? Bem, Jane desconfia de todos, e todos confiam em Carmem, e agora? Bella 2 arrasa na hora de surpreender, não é mesmo? Quando pensa que a vadia está encurralada, ela começa a cuspir sangue e a gritar de dor. A culpa de Bella pesa sobre a cabela dela dolorasamente, e por mais que sua mente fale uma coisa (como pode ver na conversa que ela teve com Edward) o coração fala outra, e Bella é excelente mentirosa e jamais iria querer se passar por fraca, por isso é otima em esconder suas emoções. Espero que enteda um pouco da reação um tanto fria nesse capitulo, mas no fim se percebe que é tudo fachada. No fim, ela só é uma garota em uma baita enrascada. Me diga o que achou do episodio!**

**Samy Winkot: **De verdade, não precisa de se desculpar por não mandar review, poe algum motivo, eu não consigo receber emails da fanfiction ¬¬'. Que bom que gosto do capitulo, Bella tem humanidade dentro de si, eu quis mostrar que todos demoronam de vez em quando. Nesse capitulo Bella está focada em tudo, menos nela mesma, percebe? Ela está fugindo, mas até quando isso irá? James apareceu depois de ter o bilau arrancado, e voltou todo vingativo! O que se mostrou uma grande merda! Já que foi capturado e está preso longe das vistas de nossos POV's nesse capitulo. Espero que goste desse capitulo, eu acho que ficou bom, concorda?

Lana Black: Descobrimos um pouco sobre a raça de Nicolas nesse capitulo, mas fica por ai por enquanto, a historia dele é outro assunto. Gostou da mitologia criada em volta dos lobisomens, ou é meio sem noção?

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy:** Desculpe pela demora, mas para fazer misterio preciso pensar em cada ato e sua repercussão na historia, por que tudo tem um motivo por aqui ;D. Fico aliviada pela resposta positiva pela cenas mais acaloradas do capitulo passado. Sorry a demora, acho que entende um pouco, certo ;/?

**Sophiatt: **Eu ri com você assimilando o capitulo, foi tão chocante assim? Esse teve algum momento chocante =D? Se não sabe o que dizer, diga o que mais gostou no capitulo, tenho curiosidade em saber =B

**Patiiiie: **Todo mundo gostou das cenas mais quentes e fico super feliz, nunca cheguei a escrever algo assim antes, mas acho que ficou bom. James voltou, mas não aparece nesse capitulo por motivos obvios, ninguém quer torturarem um demonio, eles querem é saber dos protagonistas, certo? O que mais gostou nesse capitulo? Algo lhe chamou atenção?

**Dama mary potter:** Quem não tem vontade de ser Bella? Mas a pobre é uma azarada, não? Dois ataques em dois dias, torturamento e agora pulao o penhasco para um futuro incerto no mar. Temos que admitir que por uns amassos com Edward passariamos por tudo também =P, não é mesmo?

**nathaliatst:** Esse leque de possibilidades mantem o misterio da fic, e é isso que a torna diferente das outras, eu acho. Como toda autora de fic, já pensei em publicar, mas não quero deguir a carreira, mas escrever é uma diversão para mim, quero ser psicologa, sabe? A volta de James lhe deixou em choque, né? Alice já foi um demonio, eu cito no capitulo 8, lembra? Alice ficou furiosa com o marido e resolveu fazer vingança contra todos. Bem, tanto Edward quanto Bella pensam em sexo no capitulo, eu particulamente achei o começou engraçdo e você?

**bih lima:** Ok, vou responder a todas as suas reviews de uma vez. Obrigada pelo alerta no capitulo 21, eu não tinha percebido o erro, mas já concertado ;D. Para esclarecer, Pietre era o noivo do casamento arranjado, e Lorenzo o amor de Beatrice. É otimo saber que gosta tanta da fic, e foi tanta review de uma vez que quase fique tonta aushausha'. Espero que continue gostando de todo misterioso que envolve a historia. Até :*

**Aninha Flavia:** O lema de Alice foi esse mesmo! "Se eu não brinco, ninguém brinca", coitados, não? Edward deixou a segunda cabeça raciocinar, aushausha! Pode acredita, James está vivo e fudido nas mãos dos Cullen. Será que Jake ganhou um concorrente? Hum... Vou ficar quietinha aqui! O que achou do capitulo no geral? Ficou legal? Qual foi sua parte favorita?

Dika:Que bom que está gostando da historia D! O que mais lhe chamou atenção até agora em relação a historia?

**Mirian-Cullen:** Em meus dois anos como autora, eu recebi varias mensagens privadas pedindo por capitulo, mas nenhuma nunca me ameaçou. Devo dizer que senti vontade de rir, ão me leve a mal, mas não seria a primeira a desistir de uma fic por que ela demora a ser postada, eu mesma já fiz isso. Porém, quando a historia é realmente boa, eu volto a ler depois de um tempo. Então, vai em frente! Pare de ler! Você irá voltar para saber como anda as coisas, acredite em mim :D. Sobre eu demorar... Sim, você tem razão eu demorei dessa vez, assim como já demorei bem mais em outras vezes, nunca te vi reclamar antes, por que? E eu acho incrivel que não tenha levado em consideração que eu estou aqui por que _quero_, mas isso não significa que vivo em função as minhas historias. Para sua informação, tenho familia, amigos e estou no ultimo ano da escola. Tempo é um luxo para mim, mal consigo dormi oito horas por dia, e para completar estive doente nos ultimos tempos, sinceramente, acha que eu vou dar prioridade maxima a uma fanfic, ou a vida real? E só pra constar, eu mandei o capitulo para o beta a duas semanas, e até agora não tive resposta alguma. Só posto por que uma outra leitora me mandou uma mensagem pedindo pelo capitulo e eu percebi que fazia tempo, foi nesse momento que li sua review. Espero que aprenda a ser paciente, e que goste do capitulo, por que ele está realmente emocionante. Mais um coisa, que porra quis dizer com "leitora q abandonou os leitores" O.o, não entedi mesmo!

**Bem, é isso pessoal!**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Mandem bastante reviews! O capitulo ta merecendo, não é mesmo? E quanto mais review, mas rapido chegará o proximo capitulo!**

**Até!**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: Não poderia ir sem deixar um incentivo para vocês mandarem review pedindo por mais, né?**

**[...] _– Eu sou nova, Edward, mas já enfrentei coisas que uma garota de dezessete anos não deveria enfrentar. Eu minto, e minto mais ainda, e quando você acha que estou falando a verdade, provavelmente estarei mentindo novamente._**

_**-Mas você confia em mim. – Edward afirmou.**_

_**-Bingo. – Murmurei me sentindo vulnerável, ele sabia exatamente o que eu ia falar! – Isso não significa que não mentirei para você.**_

_**-O mesmo vale para mim.**_

_**-Qual parte? Que confia em mim, ou que irá mentir? – Perguntei curiosa. **_


	24. Jano ou Judas?

**Capitulo 24**

**Carmem P.O.V**

Eu estava parada no canto da sala de reuniões me sentido completamente desconfortável.

-Não iremos adiar o funeral de Renné! – Madeleine, a avó de Bella, exclamou batendo na mesa.

-Sim, nós iremos, Madeleine. – General Swan respondeu com fria calma, ele não a olhava, na verdade, não parecia nem se importa com ela.

-Rituais bruxas devem ser realizados...

-Renné renunciou aos poderes. – General a cortou erguendo os olhos.

Ele estava nos passando ordens quando Madeleine invadiu a sala e começou a discutir sobre o fato de adiarem o funeral de Renné. Sam, Riley e Alec se olharam levemente desconfortáveis com a situação.

-Está no sangue dela! Renné pode ter renunciado seus poderes, mas ela seguia a grande mãe! Ela terá um funeral bruxo!

-Não, ela não terá. – Charlie se levantou da mesa. – A filha dela não está aqui, Madeleine. Segundo a sua tradição, os filhos são quem escolhe o tipo de funeral. Então a decisão de como será o enterro de Renné é exclusivamente de Bella.

-Apenas quem é dá família pode fazer isso, uma outra neta minha irá substituir aquela bastarda. – Madeleine recrutou tão fria quanto General Swan.

Charlie circulou a mesa e parou na frente de Madeleine.

-Respeito... – Falou em tom baixo. - Querendo ou não, ela ainda é sua neta. – Acrescentou ameaçadoramente.

-Ela matou Renné! É uma maldita bastarda sim! – Madeleine se virou enfurecida, mas congelou na porta quando uma adaga acerto a madeira faltando pouco centímetros para sua cabeça.

Riley deu um sorriso pequeno, Sam olhou para o teto, e Alec expirou divertido.

-Ela não matou Renné. – Charlie disse casualmente, como se jogar adagas na ex-sogra fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

-Se não fosse por ela, Renné jamais teria desistido dos poderes. Se não fosse pela maldita bastarda, aquele maldito demônio nunca teria a **matado**! – Madeleine recrutou friamente, seus olhos queimavam ódio.

-Renné renunciou dos poderes por conta própria, não pode por a culpa dos atos dela na filha, que na época era um bebê. – Charlie se aproximou e retirou a adaga da porta. – O velório está sendo adiado por que Bella não pode comparecer.

-Onde ela está afinal?

Todos ficaram tenso com a indagação raivosa dela, Madeleine percebeu e estreitou os olhos para nós. Então os gritos começaram, todos viraram a cabeça para a porta e Charlie a abriu rapidamente.

-Parece que Edward começou o interrogatório. – Alec comentou tranquilamente.

-Edward Cullen? Pensei que quem cuidasse do interrogatório era Rosalie. – Madeleine falou nos olhando desconfiada.

-É uma prisioneira especial. – Respondi cortesmente.

-Mas esses gritos são de uma mulher, Edward é conhecido por seu cavalheirismo, o que ela fez? – Franziu o cenho para nós.

Fiquei ereta quando ouvi o pedido de ajuda de Edward, troquei um olhar com Riley e íamos seguir o som, quando Carlisle nos ordenou ficar onde estava. Madeleine se virou para a porta quando meu líder passou rapidamente com a esposa.

-O que está acontecendo afinal? – Madeleine parecia levemente perturbada com o silencio que se fez.

Minha mente acompanhava o desenrolar da conversa.

- _Ela encontrou o fim dá floresta em um penhasco._ – Ouvi Edward falar, franzi o cenho confusa, do que ele falava?

Um silêncio se fez na sala por alguns segundos.

Então eu ouvi alguém se aproximar em uma velocidade extrema até para minha espécie, Edward passou pela sala e saiu em direção a saída.

-Edward! – Carlisle exclamou o seguindo, sendo seguido por Esme e Nessie apareceu em nossa porta.

Nessie respirou fundo na porta e seguiu em direção a Charlie e agarrou a mão dele. Os olhos dele perderam o foco no mesmo instante.

-O que significa isso? – Madeleine se virou para nós.

-Ela é sua bisneta. – Informei sem saber o que dizer, nos deram ordens expressas para não falar que Bella forá seqüestrada. Todos ouviriam, é verdade, mas estamos tentando manter as coisas dentro do controle com Athenodora e Carlisle controlando as memórias.

O traidor pode ouvir e falar aos outros inimigos que ela está lá fora, na mão de outros lobisomens. O caos estaria instalado se fizesse isso.

-Me desculpe? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas cética.

-Ela filha de Isabella Swan. – Sam acrescentou depois de um pigarreio, ele também não queria ficar ali parado. – Também é a impressão de Jacob Black. – Madeleine olhou surpresa para Nessie, a ruiva tinha influencia de poucos e nem sequer sabia.

Os Black eram os lideres originais dos quileutes, Sam se transformou em lider, por que a transformação de Jake demorou tanto que até pensaram que ele não iria receber o chamado. Então, quando Jacob virou lobo, ficou claro que suas emoções estavam desequilibradas demais, ele não poderia assumir o posto de lider.

Hoje em dia, eles estão divididos em dois grupos, Jacob está para assumir a liderança forçadamente por conta da guerra. Ou seja, Nessie tem influencia sobre um dos futuros lideres do clã Volturi, a realeza vampira. E de quebra tem contato direto com a próxima na linha sucessória para ser General.

Isso sem contar o tanto de informações que ela sabe só por estar aqui.

-Quero Sam e Alec em La Push. – Charlie ordenou depois de piscar atordoado. – Riley preciso que faça o serviço na cidade, e cuida da humana. Carmem olhos abertos pela propriedade, dispensados. – Ele se virou para Madeleine. – Até segunda ordem o corpo de Renné não terá funeral. Queira se retirar agora, Madeleine. – Charlie apontou a porta para Madeleine.

Estrondo forte cortou o breve segundo de silencio e todos nos viramos para a porta, quando eu olhei para a soleira tive que me inclinar para trás para desviar do corpo de um dos transfiguradores.

Mas que diabos...?

Sai para o meio do corredor e encarei a impostora, ela tinha um sorrisinho um tanto irritante no rosto. Rapidamente Riley a atacou, ela desviou dos dois primeiros murros e agarrou o pulso dele, o virando no ar rapidamente. Ergueu a cabeça para ver Sam, que ia em sua direção com velocidade, e em um movimento rápido ela o segurou pelo pescoço.

Em movimento rápido Sam foi jogado contra Riley, ainda no chão. Alec apenas ficou parado a olhando, Bella deixou a cabeça pender para o lado enquanto o observava.

-Não vai nem tentar? – Perguntou sarcástica, Alec a encarou surpreso. Ele nunca teve alguém que fosse imune ao seu dom, e não havia tentado em Bella até agora. Então... Bem, acabamos de descobrir que Bella é imune ao dom dele.

Bella rapidamente o segurou por trás e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Era minha hora de fazer um movimento...

-Nem ouse! – Rosnou para mim. – Se alguém se aproximar, o Volturi aqui é decapitado.

Eu ouvi um assobio no ar e uma adaga passou por mim, Bella a pegou no ar com extrema facilidade, o que é meio surpreendente, já que nem eu consegui (Charlie era rápido quando podia, ainda mais com suas _vantagens_)! Ela esfaqueou a lateral do corpo de Alec e depois a lançou em direção a Riley, que havia se levantado para ataca-la por trás.

Impressionante como uma adaga envenenada de Charlie poderia ser tão mortal.

-Não irá escapar daqui, impostora. – Charlie a olhou tranqüilo, ele nunca demonstrava medo, na verdade, acho que ele realmente não temia nada.

Bem... Imagino que se alguém tivesse passado metade da conturbada infância do General, também aprenderia a não temer **nada**, nem mesmo a morte.

-Meu nome é Bella, _papai_. – Ela recrutou com um sorriso, parecia se deliciar com a situação toda. – Um general Volturi não deveria ser um vampiro? Confesso que quando soube fiquei curiosa, o famoso General _Impávido_ é humano!

Tentei entrar na sala, mas levei um choque e fui jogada contra a parede.

-Por que exatamente está na minha sala? – Perguntou com certo divertimento, Charlie sempre gostou de ser subestimado.

-Diversão, prazer, necessidade... Escolha o que quiser, não é como se eu me importasse. – Bella deu passo para frente e parou no lugar. – Sabe, você me fez pensar, um simples humano não pode atingir um nível tão alto nos Volturis... Não sem ter algo ao seu favor. – Olhei pela sala, Madeleine olhava para Bella sem acreditar no que via e Charlie mantinha a expressão séria.

-Tem razão, não são humanos comuns que fazem parte dos Volturis, tem que ter algo para chegar aqui. – Charlie recrutou calmamente. – Mas você já sabe disso. – A impostora soltou um risinho.

-Nem mesmo sua filha sabe disso, não? – Charlie não respondeu. – Um segredo tão bem guardado que apenas um Cullen conhece o fato.

-Você não vai sair viva daqui. – Charlie desviou a encarando duramente.

-Você não vê o futuro, pai. – Deu um riso debochado e, de repente, atacou Madeleine. A impostora segurou Madeleine por trás e envolveu um dos braços no pescoço da senhora. – Mas não se preocupe, isso nunca afetou seu trabalho.

-Charlie, a bastarda de Renné é nossa inimiga? É por isso...

-Cale a boca, sua velha desprezível! – Bella rosnou para Madeleine. – Ninguém lhe deu o direito de falar. Perdeu esse direito quando negou aqueles de seu próprio sangue. – Percebi que Madeleine ficou mortificada por alguns instantes.

-Solte-a. – Charlie disse com as mãos no bolso.

-Não. – De repente Bella fechou os olhos e fez uma careta de dor.

-Solte a mulher. – Charlie pediu novamente em tom frio.

-Eu disse _não_. – Bella rosnou mais ainda e virou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto sua careta se aprofundava mais.

De repente o braço que segurava Madeleine começou a queimar, Bella a largou com um gruindo. Madeleine ergueu a mão e Bella foi presa a parede.

-Nos mostre sua forma! – Charlie se aproximou do corpo preso na parede.

-Uma impostora? – Madeleine perguntou encarando a mulher presa a parede. – É feitiço difícil de encontrar... – Bella os olhos nada feliz.

-Por que eu estragaria a graça de tudo? – Bella abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Perdoe-me, General! Mas não sou do tipo que facilita as coisas. Pode me matar agora ou depois, não faz diferença, não vai descobrir nada. – Charlie se aproximou do corpo na parede.

-Então faremos do jeito difícil. – General Swan enfiou a adaga envenenada no estomago dela, Bella arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão instantes depois. – Levem-na daqui. – Ordenou para Sam e Riley (que estava pálido por conta do veneno, era uma boa coisa vampiros não poderem morrer). – Voltem as tarefas que lhes foi designada. Quanto a você, Alec, irá treinar com Jasper, não saber lutar é uma desvatagem inaceitável.

-O que está acontecendo? – Madeleine perguntou nervosamente.

-Eu vou me retirar Madeleine, você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Charlie ergueu o braço para a porta, insatisfeita ela obedeceu.

-Isso não acabou por aqui. – Nos olhou mal humorada e se virou para ir embora.

**Emmett P.O.V**

-Vocês vão ficar bem. – Rose beijou a cabeça de cada uma das crianças.

Estávamos no quarto dando boa noite para as crianças, por que quem fazia aquilo normalmente era Bella. Eu sei! Isso soa muito estranho.

Bella não parece ser capaz de ter emoções tão maternais, não faz parte do sistema dela. Mas acho que isso é algo que toda mulher tem, minha Rose, por exemplo, toda sanguinária e ai está paparicando Layla e Peter.

-Por que tia Bella está presa em uma sala branca? – Peter perguntou para mim. Tinha que ser logo para mim?

-_De uma resposta decente, animal!_ – Rose sussurrou para mim, é tanto amor...

-Bem, tia Bella tem... – Pensa Emmett! – Uma irmã gêmea do mal. – Rose me olhou de lado com os olhos levemente arregalados. – Foram separadas na maternidade.

-O que é gêmea? – Peter perguntou franzido o cenho.

-Significa que ela é idêntica a tia Bella. – Rose respondeu me olhando de lado.

-Tio Chalie num gota dela, o papai num devi ama a filha? – Layla perguntou inocentemente.

-Isso por que ela é uma vadia de marca maior, querida. – Respondi em tom compreensivo, Rose me olhou horrorizada.

-O que meu marido quer dizer é que ela magoou muito Charlie, e filhos não devem fazer isso, nem pais. – Rose acrescentou após um fulminante olhar para minha pessoa.

-Ninguém gosta dela. – Peter comentou. – Deve ser ruim ser odiada sem motivo.

-Como sem motivo? Ela fez coisas ruins. – Recrutei indignado.

-Mas ela acha que fez certu. – Layla fez biquinho.

-Elas sempre acham. – Murmurei para mim mesmo.

-Vocês sabem onde está a sua verdadeira tia Bella? – Rose perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Com gente ruim. – Layla murmurou, Peter a olhou na mesma hora.

-Ela não está mais com eles! Não fique assim. – O irmão consolou. – Tio Edward a achou. – Deu um sorriso sem dentes para nós.

-Isso é uma boa noticia. – Rose abriu um sorriso aliviado, um problema a menos. – Agora, vão dormi, demoniozinhos lindos.

-Tia? – Rose se virou na porta. – Promete que vai devolver o amor de Hugo? – Peter pediu, ambos nos olhamos confusos.

-Hugo?

-O moço de olho claro. – Rose franziu o cenho para ele.

-Tudo bem, meu amor. – Ela acenou fingindo saber do que ele falava.

Nós dois saímos do quarto abraçados, era um dos momentos que podíamos ficar juntos. Mas não era por muito tempo, Alice e Jasper estavam de folga agora, depois que Bella foi capturada, Jasper resolveu ficar um pouco com a esposa.

Uma noite de folga para os dois, porque amanhã seria Rose e eu! E só de pensar me dava vontade de me matar, era só amanhã! Aja paciência!

-Rose! – Kate se aproximou de nós. – Precisamos de você na sala de interrogatório, James precisa nos dar informações sobre os cúmplices em Forks.

Rose me olhou de lado, ela não podia hipnotizá-lo, ele conseguia se desviar dela, era impressionante.

-Emmett, Carlisle está solicitando sua presença no escritorio. – Kate nos olhou apreensiva e saiu.

O que eu fiz agora?

...

CACETE!

-Não temos saída! – Carlisle acrescentou.

-Deixa ver se eu entendi... Edward não pode voltar. – Eu refleti. – Iremos executar o procedimento FD amanhã a tarde. Como Edward não dará noticias aos olhos de todos, entramos em alerta maximo.

-Ninguém sai até localizarmos meu braço direito. - Carlisle continuou. - Daremos uma série de pistas falsas, em cada setor.

– E a pista que os lobisomens seguirem reduz nosso traidor a apenas um setor. – Terminei. – Consegue isolar todos de uma vez? – Carlisle teria que corta qualquer contato entre os setores com a mente para que funcione e ninguém suspeite.

-Não é como se eu não tivesse feito algo assim antes, mas preciso que você organize as equipes de confiança lá fora.

-Edward se comunicou? – Perguntei olhando para Carlisle quando me levantei.

-Dá onde você acha que eu tirei a idéia para o plano? – Continuei o olhando curioso, aquela resposta abria duas vias. – Não, ele não se comunicou ainda. – Carlisle suspirou. – Celular fora de área. Eu não consegui falar com ele quando saiu daquele jeito. Apenas arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo, mas antes disse que era La Push que estavam. Ao menos consegui passar o plano via pensamento.

-O que será que Bella fez? – Perguntei pensativo.

-O que será que Bella tem para fazê-lo agir assim? – Carlisle e eu nos olhamos maliciosos.

-Sim, o que será Carlisle. – Recrutei divertido e me levantei.

Assim que abri a porta, Esme me empurrou novamente para dentro. Ela nos olhou com um sorriso convencido e fechou a porta para ninguém nos ouvir, portas a prova de som era algo essencial naquela casa.

-Achamos Thomas Louvain.

**Edward P.O.V**

Sai do mar e me agachei ali mesmo com o cadáver de Bella. Mesmo sabendo que ela iria acorda, eu ainda me sentia ansioso para a hora em que ouviria seu coração batendo. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e o senti morno sobre minha pele, o que significava que a pele dela estava fria.

O que significava que se um medico estivesse ali, ele falaria que ela estava morta.

Ergui meus olhos e analisei tudo ao meu redor tentando me distrair da cor azulada de sua pele e dos lábios arroxeados. A equipe Volturi lutava contra os lobisomens ao sudeste, haviam chamado todo o grupo deles em peso. Por um momento pensei em me juntar a eles e tentar acabar com a raça de Boreas, mas não, a morte dele seria feita depois que todos os Cullens tivessem lhe proporcionado dor.

Voltei meus olhos para Bella, logo alguma criatura iria se afastar de lá e vir em nossa direção. Eu tinha que tira-la dali e tinha que ser agora. Segurei seu rosto e olhei para sua pele, estava menos azulada, porém a cura era muito lenta.

Me levantei e comecei a encaixar seu ossos quebrados para se curarem mais depressa. Perna, o braço deslocado, as costelas, ao menos a cabeça já estava curada.

Toquei seu rosto pensando na noite anterior, depois que Carlisle saiu de nosso quarto...

Ela começou a ter pesadelos, juntando isso ao fato de falar dormindo... Simplesmente foi impossível não conforta-la um pouco, e foi ai que eu lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Mesmo em estado de semi-consciência, ela se lembrou disso durante a tortura... Franzi o cenho, por que ela se lembrou de algo tão insignificante?

Percebi que Bella não respirava quando a olhei novamente. Hum... Seu pulmão devia estar cheio de água.

Sem pensar muito, fechei meu punho e bati em seu peito com pouca força, não podia me arriscar quebrar seus ossos. Dei mais duas e na terceira, explodiu água pela sua boca, Bella se virou bruscamente e começou a vomitar a água.

Ela se virou e expeliu, provavelmente, cinco litros de água salgada. Bella ficou por um segundo quieta e ofegante, eu podia ouvir seu coração batento novamente, me inclinei para toca-la. Mas ela sentiu a aproximação e se assustou, já que se levantou e tentou fugir.

Com um simples movimento a segurei por trás, então ela começou a se debater.

-Bella! – Tentando conte-la, Bella estava fraca, porém, havia desespero em seus movimentos - Sou eu! Edward – A virei bruscaente e a obriguei a me olhar. – Está tudo bem. – Ela me encarou ofegante e com os olhos arregalados.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e percebi o quão profundos eles eram, o que era ridículo, passei meses os olhando tentando descobrir cada reação sua...

Por impulso me inclinei e bati meus lábios nos dela, Bella aparentemente teve a mesma idéia já que fez o mesmo movimento que o meu. A puxei para mais perto de mim, apertando meus lábios contra os seus com mais força e quando pensei em aprofundar o beijo, as pernas dela fraquejaram.

-Obrigada. – Ela nem sequer abriu os olhos apenas desmaiou em meus braços.

_Eu espero que ela resolva agradecer novamente_... Me peguei pensando enquanto a levantava da areia. Tínhamos que sair dali, não era seguro e eu não poderia voltar para casa, Carlisle me alertou de seu plano via pensamento.

Estávamos por nós mesmo agora.

**Jane P.O.V**

Eu olhava o treinamento de nossos membros entediada, luta não era meu setor. Sempre serei especialista em interrogatórios e estratégia. Mas me dava uma ponta de inveja os ver lutar no sol, algo que eu não poderia sequer sonhar em encostar. Fazia tanto tempo...

De repete alguém sentou ao meu lado. Virei meu olhar lentamente e me deparei com Nicolas me encarando, olhei ao redor rapidamente e não vi Nessie.

-Onde está Nessie? – Perguntei, estava interessada naquele drama totalmente clichê dela com Jake.

-Se escondendo do companheiro, o que é algo completamente estranho. – Franzido o cenho.

-Acha estranho não se apaixonar por alguém que se diz sua alma gêmea? – Recrutei sarcástica.

-Acho estranho ela recusar ser amada e amar. – Erguendo as sobrancelhas arrogantemente.

-Não é uma questão de amor. – Respondi voltando a observa o treinamento.

-Como pode dizer algo assim? É tão obvio que é sobre amor.

-Você tem quantos anos? – Perguntei o olhando de cima abaixo. Nicola abriu um sorriso.

-Eu nasci em 1160. – Respondeu observando os outros ao longe, o que me lembrou novamente que eu não poderia sair no sol. – E você?

Depois da quase fuga de Alec, Aro não confia nem em mim ou em meu irmão para ter liberdade do sol, por isso estava protegida dentro da casa com os vidros que impedem os raios ultra-violetas.

-Eu nasci em 1716. – Recrutei olhando para a janela.

-Por que não está lá fora? – Segurei o suspiro impaciente.

-Eu sou uma vampira, esqueceu?

-Mas é o braço direito de Caius. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Você tem fama. Absolutamente todos temem conhecer o doce sorriso de Jane Volturi. – Não pude deixar o sorriso convencido preso, eu adorava aquela reputação.

-Eu não posso sair no sol, mesmo sendo braço direito de Caius. – Comentei erguendo as sobrancelhas indiferente. – Então, não se prenda por mim, pode ir lá fora. – Indiquei a porta com a cabeça, esperando que ele entendesse que eu queria ficar sozinha.

-Não sou fã do sol, a lua sempre foi meu astro preferido. – Recrutou se recostando na cadeira. _Ótimo_! – Então, Jane, por que não está tentando achar...

-Por que o general me tirou dessa função. – O cortei antes que falasse o nome de Bella. Havíamos manipulado todos que sabiam do ocorrido com a Swan. – Meu irmão foi no lugar.

-Devo estar te aborrecendo... – Ele deu um riso.

-Sim, você está. – Rebati imediatamente. – O seu cheiro não me é agradável.

-Te conterei um segredo... – O senti se aproximar de mim, controlei o rosnado. –... O seu me dá vontade de vomitar. Mas como me viu nu, acho que temos um grau de intimidade tão grande quanto o que tenho com Nessie.

-Você quer dizer, quando eu te vi completamente dilacerado pela surra que levou de **um** lobisomem? – O olhei sarcástica.

-Não seja cruel. – Ergui a sobrancelha e apenas o olhei de lado. – Não foi uma boa escolha de palavras.

-Se você quer conversa, Nicolas. – Me levantei e o encarei nada feliz. – Procure Nessie, ela é mais... – Procurei uma palavra. -... Entusiasmada.

Me virei e lá estava ele na minha frente impedindo a passagem, revirei os olhos e tentei ir embora na minha velocidade desumana, mas quando passei por ele, Nicolas segurou meu braço.

-Mas eu quero falar com você. – Puxei meu braço com força e me virei, continuando meu caminho. – Foi em 1586 que você nasceu. – Meus passos diminuíram, tudo bem, estou em surpresa. – Foi uma das empregadas de Erzsébet Báthory, inclusive, ela a transformou... – Me virei lentamente.

-Me desculpe? – Encarei-o nos olhos.

-Lembro que seus olhos eram de um azul safira indescritível. – Se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto, nossos narizes já se tocavam tamanha era a proximidade. – Mesmo sendo humana, era tão bonita. – Encarei seus olhos por alguns instante, perturbada. Ele estava se aproximando mais ainda...

Nicolas engasgou no ar e caiu de joelhos na minha frente, segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e me aproximei, sussurrando:

– Minha beleza não passa de uma ilusão para esconder o que _realmente_ há dentro de mim. – O larguei no chão e me virei. – Só para constar... Fui transformada por Caius Volturi. – Acrescentei sobre o ombro.

-Sim, quando quiser falar a verdade srta. dissimulada, eu estarei aqui. – Parei por alguns segundos, eu já tinha ouvido algo assim antes, tenho quase certeza...

Balancei a cabeça e ergui o queixo.

Assim que passei pela porta me apoiei na parede ao lado e engoli a seco, ele sabia sobre minha origem! Como ele sabia disso? Foi escondido a sete chaves! Apenas Edward sabia disso, nem mesmo Carlisle!

Nicolas não poderia ter estado lá, eu me lembraria... Ou talvez não, minhas memórias humanas eram poucas, mal me lembrava de Alec!

Droga! Terei que conversa com Caius, foi ele quem orquestrou tudo isso.

-Algum problema, Jane? – Me virei e abaixei a cabeça em sinal de respeito para Marcus.

-Não, senhor. – Respondi rapidamente, este continuou me encarando inexpressivo e eu me vi impelida a responder. – Nada realmente preocupante, ao menos por enquanto.

As narinas dele se inflara minimamente, ele havia percebido meu cheiro misturado com o do lobisomem.

-Percebo... – Comentou analítico. Eu era uma pessoa muito boa em controlar a emoções, mas quando fico perto de Marcus, percebo que ao menos sou capaz de sentir algo.

É como se a alma de Marcus tivesse sido destruída. Encarar os olhos dele é quase doloroso, não se vê **nada** ali! São completamente vazios...

-Deseja algo, senhor? – Perguntei olhando para baixo.

-Sim, venha comigo. – Acenou se virou e seguiu rapidamente.

Logo estávamos no quarto dele, e eu sabia que receberia uma missão séria.

-Minha cara, preciso que se aproxime da impressão de Jacob Black.

-O que exatamente espera?

-Nada, apenas cuide dela. – Pediu, o olhei curiosa. – Nessie é mais peculiar do que pensa, Jane. Quero que a teste sem que ela perceba, gostaria de saber a capacidade da jovem. – Acenei com cabeça, seria divertido testa-la sem ela saber. – Isso é confidencial, Jane.

O olhei intrigada e Marcus me dispensou com um aceno de mão.

Como os humanos diziam hoje em dia...

Bizarro...

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Eu espero que sejá código amarelo! – Exclamei assim que as porta do escritório se fecharam, nos deixando isolados.

-Sei que é sua folga, Jasper. – Esme disse, mas eu ergui a mão.

-Continuem logo.

-Se acalme Jasper, tem a eternidade com sua Alice. – Carlisle recrutou rapidamente, suspirei e me sentei.

Todos estavam na sala, exceto Edward...

-Edward não voltará. – Carlisle anunciou todos o olharam com os olhos arregalados. – Ele no traiu e fugiu para seqüestra Isabella Swan.

É O QUE?

Um silencio mórbido caiu sobre a sala.

Então Carlisle soltou uma risadinha junto com Emmett.

-Eu disse que eles acreditariam em qualquer coisa que dissesse, confiariam tudo a você. – Carlisle deu um de seus chaveiros para Emmett, ele havia mesmo acabado de perde um de seus carros em uma aposta.

-Estava brincando. – Se sentou em sua cadeira. – Edward será nossa arma para manipular nosso traidor. – Acrescentou sério.

-Você ainda se recusa a contar a nós quem é? – Esme perguntou o cortando, revirei os olhos acreditando que Carlisle havia nos escondido algo... De novo.

-Não revelarei nada sem provas, o que interessa é que preciso que todos me ajudem com o plano. Iremos capturar Thomas, precisamos de destreza e perfeição nisso.

-O que será feito de Edward?

-Ele foi atrás de Bella, a única pessoa sabe se ele teve sucesso nisso é nossa prisioneira e ela se recusa a falar.

-Que tal faze-la ingerir o soro da verdade? – Rose perguntou.

-Até a verdade pode ser manipulada. – Alice opinou com um muxoxo.

-Não se Nessie foi fazer as perguntas, ela conhece Bella com a palma da mão. – Rose recrutou.

Alice olhou para baixo distraída com alguma visão do futuro.

– Eu a vejo perguntando, mas a impostora não se decide se responde, ou não.

-Tem um ponto Alice, vamos tentar isso. – Carlisle falou. – Quais são os movimentos de Edward?

-Ele a levou para Seattle.

-Tão perto?

-Ele está traçando vários planos ao mesmo tempo. Viajar é uma das opções, mas ele não acha conveniente. – Alice respondeu olhando par ao nada.

-Se ele está tão perto, pode ser usado na emboscada de Thomas. – Carlisle refletiu. – Assim se algo der errado, o traidor não achará que estamos o manipulando.

-E a comunicação com ele? – Perguntei curioso.

-Ele entrará em contato pela linha dois. Como está as coisas com James?

-Consegui informações, mas ele foi esperto o suficiente para responde-las o mínimo possível. Os demônios estão tentando dominar a cidade, habitante por habitante.

-E o por que disso tudo?

-O chefe mandou. – Rose respondeu dando de ombros. – Quando perguntei quem era, ele simplesmente falou que era aquela que estava sob o comando do mandante.

-Então existe dois chefes. Isso é comum com os demônios, temos que chegar ao fim disso. – Esme suspirou se apoiando na mesa.

-Temos que dominar a cidade. – Carlisle cortou o momentâneo silencio. - É a única maneira de conseguir o controle, virar os humanos ao nosso favor.

Todos haviam se virado para ele, estávamos um tanto chocados.

E confusos...

Uma explosão de surpresa aconteceu na sala quando entenderam.

-Está falando de... – Emmett franzia o cenho boquiaberto.

-De expor a verdade para eles... – Carlisle nos olhou calmo, ele estava tão calmo quanto uma lagoa... – A _nossa_ verdade.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu me sentia estranha...

Depois de toda aquela dor tudo o que me restava era uma espécie de dormência e uma queimação na garganta. Me mexi e percebi que estava _bem_... Levando em consideração as ultimas hora, isso era realmente estranho. Senti algo tocando o meu rosto e as memórias voltaram com tudo para mim.

A dor era horrível!

Abri os olhos um tanto assustada com as lembranças nada agradáveis. Mas relaxei ao ver Edward ali, me olhando calmamente, ele traçava os dedos em minha mandíbula. O toque frio era estranhamente relaxante.

-Tem algo no meu rosto? – Perguntei roucamente, sensação desagradável essa.

-Não, a água do mar o limpou muito bem. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto.

-Como eu...? – Olhei ao redor confusa e me deparei com um fio saindo meu braço.

Mais que porra é essa?

Olhei para cima confusa e vi uma bolsa de sangue presa no canto da cama. Suspirei sonolenta e tentei me mexer, eu me sentia bem, só com o cansaço do sono.

-Bella... – Edward me chamou suavemente. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção. – Sei que foi torturada. – Me mexi desconfortável, um dos piores momento da minha vida. – Mas preciso que se prenda no agora.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não iremos voltar a minha casa. – Edward falou se sentando na cama, me ergui e encostei meu corpo na cabeceira.

-O que? Por quê? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, Edward segurou minha mão entre as suas, por que toda aquela gentileza?

-Precisamos mantê-la em segurança, se eles soubessem de seu lado demônio... Bem, você não estaria aqui Bella.

-Eles achavam que eu era humana... Espera! Como sabe disso? Estava lá? – Fiquei um tanto revoltada, ele estava lá parado enquanto eu sofria o inferno?

-Não estava, mas eu a resgatei lembra? Sei que se jogou no mar, nenhum lobisomem dali foi atrás de você por que achavam que foi sua morte.

-Se não podemos voltar... Isso inclui você.

-Sou seu noivo, não? – Me dirigiu um sorriso divertido.

-Mas... – Parei franzido o cenho. – O funeral de Renné. – Mordi o lábio meio desconcertada, olhei para baixo.

A verdade era que eu estava constrangida com o meu ataque naquela noite, e do quanto chorei durante o banho na manhã seguinte. Aquilo iria me atormenta até eu matar James, ou morrer, o que vier primeiro.

-Não irão fazer nada sem você lá, não se preocupe. – Ele parecia hesitante por um instante. – Como se sente? – Ergui os olhos para ele e depois os desviei.

-Sabe o que eu aprendi com tudo o que me aconteceu a dois anos atrás? – Perguntei com um sorriso forçado. – Não confie em ninguém. – Acariciei o rosto perfeito dele.

-É esperto...

-Salvou minha vida. – O cortei. – Eu sou nova, Edward, mas já enfrentei coisas que uma garota de dezessete anos não deveria enfrentar. Eu minto, e minto mais ainda, e quando você acha que estou falando a verdade, provavelmente estarei mentindo novamente.

-Mas você confia em mim. – Edward afirmou.

-Bingo. – Murmurei me sentindo vulnerável, ele sabia exatamente o que eu ia falar! – Isso não significa que não mentirei para você.

-O mesmo vale para mim.

-Qual parte? Que confia em mim, ou que irá mentir? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Os dois. – Respondeu então se encostou na cabeceira de madeira ao meu lado. – Segundo o ritual bruxo, você é a responsável pelo funeral, Charlie não irá prosseguir sem você. – Acenei com a cabeça e suspirei, eu precisava mudar de assunto.

Eu me sentia a ponto de chorar se continuasse falando de minha miserável vida.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntei com um suspiro.

-Em Seattle. – Respondeu olhando ao redor. – Deu um tanto de trabalho driblar nossos cheiros, mas nada que roupas de segunda mão não dê um jeito por algumas horas.

Olhei para mim mesma e vi que estava com roupas diferentes, na verdade, estava de short e uma regata.

-Diga que você não me viu nua enquanto eu estava inconsciente. – Pedi sarcástica. Porra! Eu tinha que estar é acorda nessa hora!

-Eu te vi semi nua, nada que eu não tenha visto antes. – Se inclinou em minha direção preguiçosamente. – Relaxe, não tirei sua lingerie, isso seria golpe baixo de minha parte. – Deu de ombros.

-E isso é para...? – Apontei para o fio preso em meu braço.

-Estava te alimentando sem que precisasse te acorda. Pode retirar se quiser, você parece bem melhor agora. – Me sorriu enquanto tocava meu queixo. – Apesar de ainda parecer com anemia.

-Suas palavras gentis me deixam lisonjeada. – Comentei sarcástica, enquanto arrancava aquele treco do meu braço. Edward riu da careta que fiz e pegou a bolsa de sangue ligada ao fio.

-Beba e então poderei elogiar sua beleza. – Arranquei a bolsa da mão dele e comecei a tomar o sangue avidamente, eu estava com sede. – Bella, vai com calma, vai acabar engasgando. – Pediu calmamente, e eu tratei de vira toda a bolsa de uma vez. Resultado? Engasguei! Parece praga. – Não disse?

-Estou com a garganta seca aqui, se não tomar sou capaz de ataca-lo. – Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

-Acha que mesmo que conseguiria? – O olhei por alguns segundos e fechei meu escudo em sua cabeça, Edward sorriu torto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, estreitei os olhos e tentei força a porcaria do escudo.

Nada!

-O que...? – O olhei com estranheza.

-Bella, sou telepata, eu bloqueio poderes mentais como telecinese, por que não seu escudo?

-Mas não consegue passar pelo meu escudo.

-Posso repeli-lo de minha pessoa, não das outras. Por isso não posso entrar no banheiro quando você se tranca lá, ou penetra em seu escudo mental.

-Então, nos estamos empatados? Eu não posso usar meu dom com você, e você também não.

-Basicamente. – O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais quando acrescentou:– Obviamente isso ocorreria se fosse vampira, ai sim, nós estaríamos de igual para igual.

-Eu não me importo de quebrar a mão na sua cara, Edward. – Estreitei os olhos para a criatura.

-Tudo bem, eu gosto de mulheres selvagens. – Bufei impaciente. – Não fique mal humorada Bella. Não posso fazer nada se a verdade é que você é mais fraca do que eu. – Acrescentou com um excelente bom humor.

Olhei para baixo, aquilo era verdade, outra verdade era que os lobisomens eram mais fortes também. Toquei em meu rosto para me assegurar que não havia marca nenhuma ali. Me arrepia só de lembrar quando ele chicoteou meu rosto.

-O que foi? – Ele segurou meu rosto, me obrigando a olha-lo. – Está segura, Bella, eles não iram nos achar.

-Eu sei, é só que... – Franzi o cenho. -... Eles me acharam antes.

-Falando nisso, por que se entregou? – Me pergunto, o bom humor de agora pouco havia desaparecido. – Você poderia estar morta agora. – Falou grosso.

-Sei disso, na verdade, eu esperava estar morta. – Suspirei um tanto envergonhada com minha admissão de derrota. –Lembro que olhei ao redor e pensar_: "Eles iram dar a vida por alguém que não se importa em morrer_". É meio estúpido, mas... Tem coisas pelas quais não valem a pena morrer, eu sou uma delas.

-Não sabia dessa sua tendência suicida. – Comentou acidamente, fiz questão de olha para frente, não queria ver o olhar acido dele.

-Não quero morrer, apenas sei que em algum momento isso irá acontecer. – Respondi duramente.

-Você pode não se importa, mas eu me importo com sua morte.

-Por quê? – Ergui meus olhos para ele imediatamente, senti um frio na barriga com a afirmação dele. Pareceu tão... Sincera.

-Por que sua morte significaria uma vitória para eles e a guerra se aprofundaria, e ninguém quer isso entre os lobisomens e vampiros. – Acenei com a cabeça um tanto decepcionada, não faço idéia do por que. – Além do mais, eu gosto de você. – Nem tentei segurar o sorriso quando ele acrescentou essa parte.

-Gosto de você também, Edward. – Ergui meus olhos para ele.

E tudo pareceu parar... Ridiculamente clichê não?

Nos olhamos por alguns instantes e de repente eu estava me inclinando na direção dele como se estivesse sendo atraída por algum tipo de magnetismo. Meus olhos ficaram entre abertos quando senti o hálito gelado bater em meu rosto, eu quase podia sentir seus lábios...

Então, se ouviu o trinco da porta estalar pelo quarto.

Obviamente tinha que ter algo para estragar a alegria alheia...

-Ops! – Uma _**bêbada**_ entrou no quarto aos tropeços e deu uma risadinha para nós. – Foi mal ai... Hic! Ei... Tem espaço para mais uma ai? – Perguntou olhando toda se querendo para Edward, mas ele já estava a empurrando para fora do quarto de maneira nada educada.

-Onde estávamos? – Edward se virou para mim com um sorriso, mas eu estava com os olhos grudados na porta, havia algo que... Não podia ser, ou podia?

Olhei para Edward com minha boca ainda entre aberta em choque e depois saltei da cama em direção a porta, Edward me parou quando abri o trinco. Apenas uma brecha estava aberta, mas era o suficiente para escutar os gemidos, os gritos e sentir o cheiro lá fora.

-Onde _exatamente_ estamos em Seattle? – Perguntei, enquanto Edward fechava a porta e passava o trinco, ao mesmo tempo que me mantinha presa (esmagada, na verdade) contra seu peito.

Ele foi andando pelo quarto e eu fui obrigada a andar de costas, já que o cara não parecia se tocar que tinha que me soltar.

-Edward, eu senti o cheiro. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Eu sei bem reconhecer cheiro de gozo misturado com sangue. – Ele me empurrou na cama me fazendo ficar sentada.

-Estamos no _Carpe diem_. – Ele suspirou de pé na minha frente, era melhor eu manter o rosto levantando, se eu abaixar dou de cara com o...

Espera... O que?

-Onde? – Perguntei confusa.

-É uma espécie de restaurante para quem gosta de sangue. – Apontou para si mesmo. – E também um ótimo lugar para sexo a vontade.

-Estamos em um puteiro? – O olhei chocada e depois cai na gargalhada ao ver a cara dele. – Cacete! Estamos mesmo em um puteiro, de todos os lugares esse é o que eu menos esperava! – Respirei fundo e limpei a umidade de meus olhos.

-Acabou o ataque histérico? – Cruzou os braços.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Recrutei curiosa, olhei ao redor. – Aqui também é um motel? – Ergui as sobrancelhas sugestiva, o quarto era todo vermelho com preto, tinha um toque bem sensual no lugar.

-Sexo é o melhor cheiro para disfarça o nosso. – Ele cortou meu barato. – Sexo e sangue é ainda melhor. Conheço a dona, somos amigos, pode-se dizer assim.

-Você paga para pegar as putas do lugar? – Mordi os lábios para não rir da expressão dele. – Tem algo de errado para ter que pagar? Por que eu não sabia que o produto estava danificado, senão não teria aceitado o casamento... – Não agüentei e me acabei de rir.

De repente minhas pernas foram puxadas, ele literalmente estava em cima de mim, grudado...

Puta merda! Engasguei no ar ao sentir a **potencia** do produto...

-Acha mesmo que meu _produto_ é danificado? – Ele perguntou em tom baixo, o que me deixou toda arrepiada.

Isso Bella! Ofenda a honra do Junior, quem sabe ele resolva te provar o contrario?

-Não sei, vai que é broxa? – Perguntei de propósito, quem sabe eu _finalmente_ acabe com o celibato?

Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por...

E lá estava os lábios frios dele me beijando furiosamente.

Isso! Comemorei mentalmente.

Afundei minha mão em seus cabelos e os agarrei com força, ele não ia para lugar algum!

Edward quebrou o beijando indo em direção ao meu pescoço, então suspirou ali, me deixando toda impaciente.

-Se ao menos tivéssemos tempo. – Ele murmurou levantando a cabeça, me olhando apenas a poucos centímetros de meu rosto. – Mas temos que sair daqui, não é seguro. – Acenei com a cabeça concordando.

No olhamos por alguns segundos e voltamos a nos beijar ferozmente.

-Por que precisamos ir? – Perguntei me afastando ofegante, fechei os olhos sentindo os beijos molhados na minha pele, era tão frio... Não devia me deixar com tanto calor!

-Nosso cheiro deixou um rastro que acaba aqui. Eu disfarcei, é verdade, mas não irá engana-los por muito tempo. – Respondeu enquanto beijava minha mandíbula, fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação. De repente ele parou e ergueu a cabeça. – Exatamente como agora. – Arregalei os olhos.

-O que? – Ele me puxou em um único impulso para fora da cama. – Aqui? Agora? – minha voz afinou um pouco.

Esses lobisomens me odeiam mesmo!

-Estamos em um mundo injusto. – Ele parou e me olhou de lado. – E nem reclame por que se estivesse chegado ao meu estado de espírito no momento, já estaria tentando me atacar.

Engoli minha resposta depois dessa.

-O que fazemos agora? – Suspirei passando as mãos no rosto para tentar me concentrar.

-Estão lá embaixo. Isole-nos. – Acenei com a cabeça e ele segurou meu braço e começou a me puxar para a porta.

-Edward, não posso sair daqui assim. – Eu estava com uma regata e um short.

-Não vamos sair com essas roupas. – Olhou para o corredor e me puxou para fora.

Ali é mesmo um puteiro de **primeira**. O corredor era uma bagunça enorme! Era gente trepando em tudo que é lado, até engoli a seco. Edward me puxou para o fim do corredor, passamos por dois casais héteros e dois homossexuais até aquele momento... Esquece, dois casais passaram a se confraterniza ali, virou suruba!

É muita curtição com a minha cara! Ta certo, eu mato, roubo e o caralho a quatro, mas eu mereço mesmo ficar aqui na maior necessidade e o pessoal ficar se esfregando, penetrando, sugando e tudo mais na minha frente?

E depois falam que eu não sou azarada!

De qualquer maneira, o vampiro Cullen forçou o trinco da porta e me empurrou para dentro. Olha que surpresa! Havia mais um casal lá dentro... **Transando**!

A mulher se virou para mim e boca toda arreganhada, eu não sei o que é aquilo, mas humano não é!

-Não a mate! – Edward exclamou para mim, enquanto fechava a porta. A bichinha teve a ousadia de rosnar para mim e pular em minha direção.

E não é que asas brotam de trás dela só pra deixar a coisa mais bizarra?

Ela veio em minha direção toda corajosa e eu simplesmente agarrei suas garras no ar e joguei para Edward.

-Deixe-o desmaiado. – Edward pediu indicando o cara na cama, enquanto segurava a bruaca.

Dei de ombros e andei em direção ao homem na cama, dei uma checada no material dele... Pequeno, definitivamente pequeno.

-Mas o que...? – O homem com pau pequeno me olhou surpreso e eu simplesmente apertei seu pescoço até ele desmaiar. Me virei e vi a mulher presa na parede por Edward.

-Se alguém souber... – Edward estava com o rosto complemente transformado, nunca havia reparado de verdade nas presas dele. Puta merda! A imagem não era realmente muito bonita. Mas eu senti aquela quentura lá em baixo, com toda aquela pose ameaçadora...

PARA COM ISSO, BELLA! FOCO!

-Ok, já entendi. – Ela disse engasgadamente.- Minhas roupas estão ali. – Me olhou venenosamente. - As dele estão no chão, se quiser. – Não pude deixar de notar o tom de sedução dela, olhei sobre o ombro e percebi toda bizarrice da situação.

Edward estava parado no meio do quarto olhando ceticamente para baixo, onde se encontrava a mulher ajoelhada com a maior cara de puta. Um homem está desmaiado na cama, havia cheiro de cadáver no ar e eu estava indo me trocar de roupa ali mesmo.

Conclusão: Aquela mulher não é humana, o homem é vitima e tem pau pequeno, e Edward consegue se fazer de pedra de gelo muito bem, ainda bem que a calça dele disfarça.

Balancei a cabeça e peguei um sobretudo dela, hum... Que botas lindas!

Coloquei tudo rapidamente e a "mulher" me olhou como um bicho ferido.

-O que? – A olhei secamente, ela se recusou a me olha nos olhos, pude percebe os olhos de Edward entraram em alerta. Então a moça desmaiou no chão e Edward a colocou na cama rapidamente.

-Vamos logo. – Ele me olhou de cima a abaixo.

-Estão no andar. – Falei olhando em alerta para a porta, andei em direção a janela rapidamente, e ela já se encontrava aberta, quando ia pular Edward segurou meu braço.

-Um instante... – Franziu o cenho por alguns segundos. Se inclinou para a janela e depois me olhou impaciente. – Tem companhia lá embaixo, escale. – Ordenou.

Lá fui eu em minha velocidade demoníaca, graças ao escudo que isolo o som, ninguém lá embaixo percebeu. Quando cheguei ao topo Edward já estava lá, ok, isso foi foda!

Não sei bem, mas ele se transformou em um vulto em minha direção e depois tudo ao meu redor ficou confuso. Só sei que segundos depois Edward me colocava no chão no meio de um beco e me puxava em direção ao centro de Seattle.

Quem visse de fora veria apenas um casal com as mãos entrelaçadas andando pelo comércio.

-Tem alguma idéia da onde iremos?

-Estou refletindo... – Murmurou olhando ao redor.

Hesitei pensativa e respirei fundo tomando coragem para dar um voto de confiança a Edward.

-Eu tenho um lugar. – O puxei para atravessar a rua.

Eu não acredito que vou leva-lo para lá.

...

**Nessie P.O.V**

Ótimo! Estou presa em meu quarto por que Jake acha deveríamos conversa. Tudo bem, nós realmente precisamos conversa, mas...

- Eu tenho emoções, Nessie! Preciso saber exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui! Por que pelo o que parece, você não está tão avessa a mim.

-E não estou mesmo. – Me fiz de indiferente. – Você tem todo esse... – Olhei para o corpo da pessoa. – Preparo físico, é meio difícil ser "avessa". – Fiz aspas no ar.

-Mas não é por isso! Quer dizer, é por isso, mas não só isso! – Ele se aproximou de mim e agarrou minha mão entre as deles. – Você sente também.

-Sinto? Sinto nada! – Tem puxar minha mão de volta, mas lá estava a criatura me prendendo pela cintura e...

Droga! Perdi a linha de raciocínio! E meu ar também...

A sensação do toque dele pareceu ressuscitar minha perseguita.

-Então você não sente essa atração incontrolável? – Por que ele está se aproximando? Por que toda a tensão? Beija logo, porra! – Esse calor aqui dentro que sobe...

-Pode parar! – Exclamei me desvencilhando dele, puta merda! Estou arrepiada! E o tal calor surgiu mesmo! – Eu conheço esse tipo de papo, e eu estou fechada para balanceamento!

-Nessie, quero que entenda uma coisa, por mais que fale que irei encontrar uma mulher...

-E vai! – Exclamei sentindo uma pontada aqui no coração... Merda!

-... A verdade é que eu não vou encontrar. Uma vez que sofro impressão não há volta. Eu estou condenado a amar você para sempre.

-Você vai morrer um dia, Jacob, não precisa ser tão dramático. – Franzi o cenho, ele parecia mais sério do que jamais vi antes.

-Não, Nessie, quando falo para sempre quero _realmente_ dizer isso. Como não vamos virar um casal, eu não vou desistir da minha forma de transfigurador e logo não irei envelhecer.

-Isso é injusto. – Falei enquanto me sentava na cama.

-O que? Eu ser imortal ou não poder amar outra pessoa?

-Os dois! Tem tanta sorte Jake... Eu daria tudo para ter o que tem, mesmo assim, aqui está você, reclamando sobre algo que só depende de... Você!

-Você realmente não acredita que possa ser minha alma gêmea ou algo assim? – Na verdade, eu sempre acreditei nesse tipo de coisa, mas me tornei cética em relação a mim mesma...

-Eu acredito que você crê piamente nisso, mas não é uma força maior que decide quem você ama, é você quem faz isso!

-Eu acreditava nisso também. – Me calei com o olhar dele. – Então eu te vi e, de repente...

-Para... – Tentei corta-lo, mas ele me ignorou.

-... Era você quem me mantinha aqui. – Meu coração bateu em falso quando ele completou a frase.

-Por favor... – Supliquei me afastando.

-Me de um motivo, apenas um motivo! – Jake segurou meus braços, meus olhos já estavam úmidos enquanto me lembrava daquilo tudo... Do meu motivo. – Nessie? – Ele franziu o cenho quando baixei a cabeça e uma lagrima caiu.

Me soltei rapidamente e me virei, secando a lagrima, aquilo era ridículo! Eu não irei chorar!

-Você quer um motivo? – Me virei para ele. – Eu perdi minha capacidade de amar, Jacob. Quer motivo melhor? – Perguntei sarcástica.

-Mas, Bella vai...

-Isso não tem haver com o que eu sou fisicamente. – Apontei para meu corpo. – E sim, com o que eu passei. Você sabe que idade eu tenho? Ao menos meu sobrenome? Meu primeiro beijo? Onde nasci? – Ele abriu a boca para recrutar, mas não deixei. – Não! A resposta é não! E sabe por quê? Por que você não me conhece! Como pode falar que me ama? – Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, bufei e revirei os olhos, então me virei para sair do quarto.

-Mexe os dedos quando está refletindo, quando sorri tortamente é por que está forçando o sorriso, tem uma ótima esquerda, talvez por que seja canhota. Antes de mentir você desvia os olhos por um segundo, seu humor é mórbido e jamais fala sobre si mesma. – Franzi o cenho e me virei para ele. – Tem razão, não sei nada sei de seu passado, ou quem você **foi**. Mas eu sei quem você **é**, e isso é tudo o que me importa.

Não é verdade...

-... Você não sabe do que está falando. – Recrutei fracamente, enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Sei sim. – Teimou segurando meus braços e sr aproximando de meu rosto. – E, mesmo que não acredite, eu vou provar que... – Parou me olhando nos olhos. -... Que eu te amo.

Ele iria diminuir a pouca distancia entre nós e me beijar, mas sua declaração me deixou completamente desorientada...

Eu não pude controlar meu dom. Os flash's simplesmente me vieram e foram diretamente para ele...

_..._

_-HAAAAAAAA! – Gritei buscando todas as forças que podia._

_..._

_-NÃO!- Exclamei virando o rosto, tentando empurra-lo._

_..._

_-Vagabunda! – Um tapa ardeu em meu rosto imediatamente..._

_..._

_Olhei pela fresca da porta. Eu desejei jamais ter visto aquilo, minha mãe estava amarra em uma cadeira cuspindo sangue enquanto se inclinava para frente. Meu pai estava desmaiado no chão com um enorme ferimento na cabeça._

_-Isso é por permiti que sua filha... _

_..._

_Eu via o teto desgasto por entre as lagrimas enquanto ouvia os berros descontrolados de uma mulher._

_..._

_Abri os olhos minimamente, até aquilo era esforço demais, uma bota pisou perto de meu rosto... Não, por favor..._

_..._

-Me larga! – Exclamei o empurrando.

-O que foi isso? – Ele me olhou assustado. – Nessie...

-Cala a boca! – Exclamei raivosamente. – Como eu disse antes: Você não me conhece, Jake. Por favor, me deixe em paz. - Me virei e sai na minha velocidade máxima.

Apenas parei quando estava na floresta do lado de fora da casa, eu sabia que estava longe o suficiente. Por isso me deixei cair no chão e me deixei chorar por um minuto inteiro.

Oh meu Deus! Ele quase descobriu! Tudo bem, Nessie, ele não viu a pior parte daquilo. Me obriguei a respirar fundo tentando parar de chorar, mas não pude agüentar e comecei a chorar novamente. Se eu ao menos pudesse falar para Jake, talvez ele me entendesse...

Não! Eu não posso fazer! É para a própria segurança dele, Nessie! Eu não choro assim a tanto tempo... Quase me faz sentir melhor, quase.

Respirei fundo, eu precisava fazer algo útil!

Limpei meu rosto e me apoiei na arvore me acalmando, não podia ficar chorando assim por ai...

-Nessie! – Me ergui rapidamente.

-Sim? – Olhei ao redor.

-Ah que bom que a encontrei. – Kate suspirou surgindo a minha esquerda. – Precisamos de alguém que conheça Bella, a impostora precisa falar algo.

...

Entrei na sala e a vi deitada na cama no canto, a essa hora da noite e eu tinha que agüentar a falsa Bella.

Eu mereço mesmo...

Carlisle me disse que o sangue que deram para ela se alimentar continha uma substancia que a obrigava dizer a verdade, mas a verdade podia ser manipulada. Então, ele achava que eu podia fazer as perguntas certas por conhecer Bella.

Me aproximei da dorminhoca e fiquei ali parada a olhando dormi.

-Choro não amolece meu coração Nessie, apenas me alerta de que está triste, ou com raiva. – Abriu os olhos tranquilamente para mim. – Então, você é a próxima da berlinda? Me pergunto como escolhem os interrogadores... – Eu estava gelada com a primeira frase que ela havia dito. Aquilo era exatamente o que Bella me disse certa vez!

_..._

_-Hey! – Ergui minha cabeça para aquela garota estranha, ela se agachou até ficar na altura de meus olhos. – Olha, sei que é horrível pelo o que passou. Mas ficar chorando pelos cantos da casa não vai ajudar nada._

_Funguei ressentida com a frieza dela._

_-Você não sabe pelo o que passei. – Recrutei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas._

_-Choro não amolece meu coração Nessie, apenas me alerta de que está triste, ou com raiva. – Recrutou se levantando e sumindo rapidamente da minha vista._

...

-Eu não estava chorando. – Não havia sinal algum de choro em meu rosto, tenho certeza.

-Nós duas sabemos a verdade. – Se sentou preguiçosamente e cruzou as pernas de um jeito super chique. – Por favor, fique a vontade, sente-se. – Deu um tapinha no colchão ao meu lado.

Suspirei e me sentei.

-Você sabe tudo que Bella sabe?

-Não tudo, apenas o que ela pensou a parti do momento que virei ela. – Deu de ombros, nossa! Eu devo ser boa, ela já deu informação. – E por acaso Bella cuidou de alguns emails que ela recebeu de Chicago. – Imediatamente compreendi que ela sabia meus segredos. – Você vai descobrir que eu sou boa com os segredos.

-Pare com isso. – Pedi fechando os olhos, ela repetia cada palavra de Bella, por um segundo, eu achava que era ela ali do meu lado.

...

_-Por que não contou a alguém? – Perguntei incrédula com toda aquela historia do demônio._

_-Quem iria acreditar?_

_-Eu não agüentaria ficar em silencio sobre algo assim._

_-Você vai descobrir que eu sou boa com os segredos. – Me deu um sorriso pequeno que não chegava aos seus olhos._

...

-Está tudo bem com ele, sabe disso, não é? – Toquei sua mão.

_Sei que ele está, mas eu..._

-Sacrifícios devem ser feitos. – Ela recrutou melancólica.

-Como assim? O que pode saber de algo assim?

-Acho que todos sabem que não sou exatamente nova, ou seja, já vivi bastante coisa... – Ela escondia bem, mas estava triste com algo.

-Por que se passa por minha mãe?

-Eu sou sua mãe.

-Não, não é. – Recrutei suavemente. – Minha mãe foi capturada pelos lobisomens e agora deve estar com o noivo e algum lugar lá fora. Eles não voltaram ainda... - A olhei em busca de alguma resposta.

-Eles estão vivos, ficaram bem, mas terá que ser paciente sobre a volta deles. - Virou a cabeça em minha direção e sorriu tranqüila. – Agora faça o que veio fazer, Ness.

-Por que esfaqueou Edward?

-Por que ele mereceu. – Deu de ombros. – E não é como se fosse mata-lo.

-E na festa?

-Ele me capturou. Não tem o que comentar. – Percebi que ela falava a verdade, mas era cuidadosa em cada palavra.

-Qual seu maior segredo?

-Meu maior segredo? – Refletiu por alguns instantes. – É difícil... Posso te dizer minha maior vergonha, que tal? – Franzi o cenho para a mami falsificada. – Eu deixei tudo ser destruído por ciúmes, aprenda uma coisa Nessie: Nem tudo é o que parece, antes de fazer qualquer movimento, pense bem.

-Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntei novamente.

-Isso é um questionário? – Me olhou divertida, dei de ombros. – Bem... Essa é uma pergunta difícil. – Franziu o cenho pensando, o que tinha de difícil em uma idade?

-Em que ano nasceu, então?

-1987. – Respondeu prontamente, agora eu entendi por que é complicado, ela era Bella também.

-Ok... – Pensei no que pergunta. – Você é nossa inimiga?

-Estou do lado de vocês, afinal querem me matar. – Pergunta errada, Bella estava marcada para morte a guerra.

-Sabe quem é o traidor?

-Sei que há um traidor. – Suspirou. – Mas não sei quem é. Você e o Black, hein? - A olhei surpresa com a mudança brusca de assunto. – Ele me parece um bom garoto, com a imaturidade natural da idade, assim como você.

-Eu sou madura. – Ela deu um riso.

-Uma pessoa madura não foge, querida, ela enfrenta. – Me encarou sabiamente.

-Não é você quem está fugindo? – Perguntei friamente, ela sorriu para mim.

-Eu não estou fugindo, estou parada aqui, quietinha. – Se apoiou na parede. – E quer saber? Estou entedia. – Fez uma careta. – Acho que já está na hora de ir embora... – Olhou para o teto pensativa.

-Você age como estivesse aqui por querer. – Comentei divertida, Bella me olhou por alguns instantes até eu entender que aquilo era verdade. Franzi o cenho para ela. – Então por que...? – A porta se abriu de repente e Carlisle nos olhou mal humorado.

-Já o suficiente, Nessie. – Ele disse cortesmente. – Ela é uma excelente manipuladora.

-Não adianta me elogiar, _doutor_. – Bella sorriu venenosa. Eu vi um flash nos olhos de Carlisle, então tudo ficou realmente confuso.

Eu vi vultos e depois um estrondo forte seguido da porta se fechando com força. Olhei para o lado e vi que Bella havia fugido e jogado Carlisle contra a mesa. No mesmo instante ele abriu a porta e tentou escapar, mas voou para trás, me agachei para não me atingir.

-Merda! – Eu nunca vi Carlisle xingar! Nunca!

SANTA MÃE! ELA FUGIU?

Me virei para porta para passar pelo escudo, ele não me afetava, já que Bella e eu... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PUTA QUE PARIU!

CACETE!

CA-RA-LHO!

Cai no chão totalmente chocada e eletrocutada. Eu levei um choque! Puta merda! Isso não é possível... Bem, aparentemente é.

-Você está bem? – Carlisle perguntou se agachando ao meu lado.

-Gah... – Foi tudo que eu consegui falar.

**Rose P.O.V**

Eu analisava as fichas de treinamento de alguns membros das famílias Swan, Ricci e Verdi. Todas essas famílias se ligavam diretamente com os Volturis, ou seja, eles serão seus membros humanos.

Mas os membros Volturis tinham que ter algo especial, e essas famílias tinham dons em seu sangue por algum motivo desconhecido para mim'.

De qualquer maneira, eles tinham que ser treinados desde pequenos para adquirirem uma resistência anormal para um humano comum. Eles eram rápidos, agüentavam torturas extremas, treinavam vario tipos de luta e resistência com todos os tipos de venenos.

-A queridinha do general está voltando da Turquia. – Heidi comentou comigo, ergui os olhos. – Bella terá uma vida movimentada quando voltar.

-Por que diz isso?

-Além do obvio. – Eu sabia que ela se referia a Tanya que perambulava por ai tentando descobrir o traidor. – Alexandra é basicamente uma filha para o general, ela se orgulha de ser a melhor...

-Mas?

-Não importa o que ela faça, Bella ainda é a filha dele e seu sangue deixa claro sua origem. Eu vi a futura Cullen lutando com Nessie, estou impressionada, ela é boa para quem não tem treinamento. – Heidi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela treinava com Jake. – Recrutei me encostando na cadeira.

-Pelo o que soube _ela_ o treinava, o que sem duvida fez um bem danado para ele, já que está mais equilibrado. Ele é muito emotivo, um Black tem que se manter frio, afinal eles são destinados a serem lideres.

-Mas por que a vida de Bella seria turbulenta por ela ser boa em luta? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Alexandra pode ser a escolhida para tenente e até general um dia. – Heidi deu um sorrisinho. – Mas isso ocorreria por que a filha do general não sabia sobre nosso mundo e os Volturis são mais flexíveis com as mulheres. – Suspirou. – Contudo, as coisas mudaram radicalmente agora, e Bella é uma assassina que não tem remorso algum.

-E generais devem ser frios. – Completei entendo seu ponto.

-Alexandra é orgulhosa demais, ela não aceitará tudo docemente, o que eu acho que será divertido de ver.

-Bella será uma Cullen, como poderia assumir algo nos Volturis?

-Ela é um membro querendo ou não, é o sangue dela que fala por si só. Se Charlie morresse nesse instante, Bella teria que assumir o cargo de General, não importando de quem é noiva, ou se está preparada ou não.

-Vocês... – Um estrondo me cortou. Me levantei em alerta e abri a porta pronta para atacar, mas assim que fiz esse movimento, vi um vampiro vindo em minha direção.

**_Highway To Hell – AC/DC –__ Só escutem._**

Desviei rapidamente e Demetri se esborrachou no outro lado da porta, mas eu não liguei muito, estava saindo para o corredor tentando identificar a ameaça. Então me deparo com nosso inimigo pulando sobre um vampiro e chutando a cara de um transfigurador (ou seria focinho?) ao mesmo tempo.

Demetri saiu da sala com Heidi logo atrás, mas eu fiquei parada analisando os movimentos de Bella falsa. Não me admira que ela tenha conseguido bater em Edward, a rapidez e precisão são perfeitas, ela demorou segundos para abater dois vampiros!

Um tiro cortou o ar ao meu lado, olhei para trás e vi nossos humanos em treinamento vindo. Bella ergueu a cabeça e se abaixou em uma perna, dessa maneira, dando uma rasteira e desviando da rede do metal que a seguraria (aquilo seguraria até um vampiro.)

Eu assisti, assombrada, ela agarrar o braço de Jane, girar a garota, arrancando o braço dela no processo, e usar o braço arrancado para bater em Carmem. Demetri tentou ataca-la por trás, mas ela se agachou e puxou o pé dele, o fazendo dar uma cambalhota no ar.

Definitivamente ela era uma vampira.

O som de gatilho sendo disparado chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu desviei as diversas laminas que os humanos lançaram em direção a prisioneira. Ela se ergueu rapidamente e desviou de tudo com movimentos extremamente fluidos.

Era hora de chamar reforços, ela era boa demais.

-Emmett! Venha para o lado norte! – Exclamei quando ele atendeu o telefone. – Uma fugitiva está aqui! – Entrei na sala e puxei uma _scimitar_ da parede e sai para o corredor novamente.

A falsa Bella tinha acabado de morde o pescoço de Felix, se virou e saiu correndo em direção aos humanos, mas parou bruscamente quando minha lamina cortou o ar em direção a seu pescoço. Na verdade, ela não parou apenas se inclinou para trás e deslizou por baixo de minha espada.

Não perdi tempo em sair da sala e ataca-la, mas ela desviou lindamente de mim. Fez uma pirueta e desviou dos humanos, fazendo nós duas trocar de lugar.

-Você não vai sair daqui. – Rosnei expondo minhas presas, ela abriu um sorriso e pela primeira vez eu vi seu rosto se transforma na feição vampirica!

Olhos extremamente vermelhos, pele mais pálida e presas nem um pouco pequenas, exatamente como eu, com a única diferença que meus olhos estavam negros.

-Tenta me impedir. – Desafiou maldosamente.

Com um rosnado/grito de guerra a ataquei continuamente até nos tornamos apenas dois vultos aos olhos dos humanos. A cretina desviou de tudo com diversão, até deu uma cambalhota para trás e riu de mim. Foi então que entendi o jogo dela, ela me deixava cega de raiva, por isso meus movimentos eram contínuos e previsíveis.

Te peguei...

Desenhei um circulo ao meu redor, e apliquei em sua esquerda duas vezes, depois sobre a cabeça, esquerda, perna, cabeça, direita. Fazendo movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e imprevisíveis a consegui acerta três vezes. Em certo momento, ela desviou de um golpe em seu braço e envolveu meu cotovelo com o braço. Ela deu um impulso fazendo suas pernas circularem meu pescoço e, então, nos rodou no ar, fazendo nós duas cairmos no chão com força.

Quando percebi, ela havia pegado a espada de mim, mas eu chutei seu joelho, o fazendo entorta um pouco.

-Parada! – Rosnei em meu tom hipnótico, mas eu sabia que não funcionaria.

-Eu ainda sou a Bella. – Deu um sorriso para mim, enquanto eu a atacava novamente, nossos corpos se chocando causou um forte estrondo.

-Rose! – Ouvi Emmett exclamar, me distrai por um milésimo de segundo e ela agarrou meu braço entortou para minhas costa, basicamente, ela havia me prendido por trás.

Merda, Emmett!

E lá foi o rugido vindo de meu marido que correu em nossa direção, eu fui jogada de lado por Bella e só pude ver meu marido levar um chute no estomago e roda no ar. Ataquei Bella, ela levou um belo soco meu, em compensação ela mandou um chute em meu rosto, o qual só pude desviar a primeira perna, não a segunda.

Emmett veio por trás, mas ela passou por baixo de meu braço, me agachou com força e deslizou por cima de mim, chutando o rosto de meu marido. Porra! Ela tinha uma força na perna!

Agarrei a perna da maldita e ela caiu no chão, quando eu achei que tinha acabado, ela me inventa de chutar as bolas de Emmett, que caiu de joelhos com os olhos arregalados. Quando me virei para ela uma lamina atravessou meu estomago, tossi surpresa pelo golpe tão rápido e suave. A encarei furiosa.

-Você vai pagar por isso!

-É a segunda Cullen que me diz isso, quem será o terceiro? – Perguntou virando a lamina a afundando mais ainda, aquilo doeu um pouco mais do que eu poderia suporta, devo admitir, até fecheis olhos para não rosnar. Ela puxou com força e enfiou no ombro de Emmett.

Logo em seguida ouvi os rosnados de outros membros da guarda que não se intrometeram enquanto eu brigava com ela. Eles nunca se intrometeriam conosco, me ergui rapidamente e arranquei a espada de Emmett, que parecia melhor. Com um ódio queimando na minha alma, eu a olhei lutar com o resto da guarda e lancei minha espada em direção ela.

Acertou em cheio levando em consideração a força que lancei. Ela parou olhando para baixo e me olhou por cima do ombro mostrando os dentes. Foi a chance de Kate pular nela, Felix e Carmem a segurarem no chão pela cabeça e Jane tirar a faca com veneno. Bella chutou a faca da mão de Jane com força, o que fez Demetri e Heidi segurar as pernas dela.

Ela estava totalmente imobilizada no chão, o que me fez sorrir, eu já tinha uma nova tarefa: Tortura a impostora. A espada havia atravessado as costas dela, graças a sua queda no chão, agora estava totalmente afundada, deixando visível a ponta, e aquilo me deu um prazer indescritível.

-Tem um motivo para ser tão fácil minha fuga daqui. – Ela teve coragem de falar com um sorriso esperto, eu não gostei nada daquilo.

Nesse instante ouvi vários gritos de dor vindo dos vampiros. Não entendi até sentir uma terrível dor na cabeça

OH MEU DEUS! ESSA PORRA ESTÁ DOENDO!

Cai de joelho no chão, levando as mãos a cabeça.

O que...?

AAAAAAAAAAI!

PORRA!

PUTA MERDA!

Então tudo parou, me deixei cair no chão respirando pesadamente.

-Você está bem? – Emmett perguntou ofegante. – Puta merda! Que dor desgraçada!

Olhei ao redor, e como eu pensava, a criatura que se passava por Bella não estava a vista.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Gelo nas bolas, foi o que eu fiz.

Agora estava em uma das cadeiras na mesa de reuniões, vendo duelo de titãs. Aro X Carlisle.

-Você a deixou escapar quando abriu a porta!

-Ninguém pode para-la Aro, nem seus melhores guardas. – Carlisle recrutou sarcástico.

-Bem, ela fugiu por que alguém abriu uma brecha para ela. – Aro o olhou carrancudo.

-Preste bem atenção_: a impostora teve varias brechas,_ **ela** quis sair naquele momento.

-Quer que eu acredite que ela possa tanto? É só uma vampira com um feitiço estúpido, nem a verdadeira Bella teria tanto poder. Minha guarda não interferiu por que a _sua_ guarda deveria detê-la por si só! Os Cullens costumavam ser mais fortes...

-Chega. – Marcus pediu com uma frieza arrepiante. – Aro, Carlisle, ninguém tem culpa. Carlisle está certo ela poderia ter fugido quando pode, e Aro, você tem razão, Carlisle abriu a porta e deu a brecha. Ambos estão certo, satisfeitos?

Silencio mortal.

-Não a nada que se possa fazer, ela fugiu depois de lutar com Rose...

-Antes que me ofendam... – Minha _cachinhos dourados_ interrompeu Caius. -... Quero dizer que **quatro** vampiros a seguraram no chão e mesmo assim ela fugiu. E tudo por que ela tem o escudo de Bella a seu favor, o que eu não entendo é por que esperou tanto para fugir...

-Ela não esperou. – Charlie olhou para todos. – Tentou fugir mais cedo, mas eu a impedi junto com Madeleine. – Isso é novidade! A sogra de Charlie e ele trabalhando em conjunto? Sinistro... Mais sinistro do que aquela bruxa.

-E por que não fomos informados? – Aro não estava em seu melhor estado.

-Está no relatório de rotina dos senhores. – Charlie falou indiferente. Todos pegaram o relatório e leram rapidamente o acontecimento.

-Ela foi atingida por Madeleine e você... Isso não faz sentido, por que eles e não Jane? – Athenodora olhou ao redor questionando.

-Por que ambos têm o mesmo sangue que Bella. – Esme respondeu pensativa. – É tão obvio... Aqueles do mesmo sangue podem afeta-la.

-De novo, existe algo errado, Nessie tem o veneno de Bella e foi atingida pelo escudo. – Carlisle explicou pensativo.

-Ela não é um demônio, é um vampiro, logo seu veneno pode não correr pelas veias de Nessie? – Olhei para Rose que havia sugerido a confusa conclusão.

-Não faz sentido, um feitiço deve ter uma linha de raciocínio e Nessie é ligada a Bella. – Alice recrutou.

A porta se abriu em um banque e logo em seguida Jasper estava no meio da sala de reuniões. Uuuuh! O atrasadinho chegou!

-Estou surpreso pela sua aparição, Jasper. – Caius falou venenosamente.

-A execução do plano para achar Edward começou, todos estão trabalhando nisso. – Todos acenaram tranqüilos para Jasper, ninguém suspeitava da verdade. – Esme, suas subordinadas que localizaram Thomas, ambas estão em ação agora. – Esme sorriu satisfeita, eu aposto que Edward irá estar lá também, mas deixemos isso de lado. – Senhores, senhoras, se estima que até amanhã tenhamos Thomas trancado na cela.

-E quando a impostora? – Aro perguntou.

-Sem pistas, o rastro sumiu exatamente como da ultima vez.

Meia hora depois, e várias informações de nossos grupos trabalhando pelo continente, eu me sentia novo em folha e pronto para a ação com Rose. Aliais, minha loira estava muito pensativa desde que saímos da reunião.

-O que foi? – Perguntei curioso.

-Uma coisa me intriga sobre a falsa Bella... – Ela respondeu, esperei pelo seu complemento. – Ela quase não foi atingida por mim, você, ou qualquer outro guarda. Era como se ela já soubesse cada movimento meu.

-Ela era bem rápida.

-Mas você percebeu que ela era acima dos padrões, até para os nossos?

-Rose, você está sugerindo o que? Seja mais clara, por favor.

-Que ela conhece nosso modo de luta, Emmett. Nem mesmo a verdadeira Bella viu todos os meus movimentos. O que significa que... A impostora teve o mesmo treinamento que nós.

-Rose, para isso ela teria que ser... – Não completei minha fala, por que a expressão sombria de Rose revelava que ela achava que podia ser.

Mas era impossível!

Para ela conhecer os movimentos de Rose, a impostora teria que ter treinado conosco ou nos observado de perto (Bella nos viu treinando, mas não o suficiente, nós éramos rápidos e sua visão não era avançada).

E só quem tem acesso a isso são os membros mais exclusivos de nosso clã.

A impostora teria que ser uma Cullen...

**Alice P.O.V**

-Sei o motivo para eu ter que ficar. – Anunciei quando todos se retiraram da sala.

-Então? – Carlisle exigiu se virando para a janela.

-Ele está bem, com já disse, mas agora está se desviando de minhas visões com completas indecisões. Sei que está aprontando algo,mas não faço idéia do que seja... Eu não conheço essas pessoas... – Carlisle ergueu os olhos para mim de repente.

-Quem você vê Alice?

-Uma humana, é morena e tem cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro, há também outra de cabelos negros e lisos, há uma negra que parece ser uma vampira. – Franzi o cenho. – Eu reconheço algumas das pessoas... Tia, Liam, Eleazar, Peter e... É um grupo grande. Edward está em uma espécie de reunião. Tem uma loira, cujo rosto não consigo ver... Está coberto. – Franzi o cenho tentando entender o que falavam, era tudo muito...

Duas mãos seguraram minha cabeça, olhei para Carlisle surpresa pela violência repentina.

-Você passou dos limites... – Suspirou insatisfeito. – _De novo._

Então, ele...

* * *

**N/a: OIE! Matei geral *u*? Antes que me perguntem o por que de titulo tão estranho, lá vai: Jano é um deus romano que tem duas faces (passado e futuro) e Judas, bom, vocês sabem muito bem que é Judas, certo? Pensem em toda a simbologia disso e apliquem no capitulo, quem sabe vocês adivinham algo *-*! E um detalhe: Obviamente o titulo é uma a alusão a Bella-fake, ela é traidora como Judas, ou tem duas faces?  
**

**Então, eu espero que tenham ouvido a musiquinha que coloquei no POV da Rose, é só pra dar mais clima na cena que visualizei na minha mente ;D. Tanta coisa acontece! Nem sei o que falar para vocês!**

**Eu fiz um mix entre Bella e Edward e todo mundo do capitulo, não quero ficar voltando toda hora para vocês entenderem tudo. Nessie e seu passado estão arrepiando todos os meus pensamentos! Tem uma peça fundamental na equação que ninguém sabe ainda, apenas Nessie, Bella e a outra Bella!**

**Levante a mão quem achou a avó de Bella um doce de pessoa! *escorre sarcasmo* A pessoa ama tanto a neta que dá até vontade de chorar, não? Pessoal! Ela só está começando a destilar seu veneno! E Charlie? QUE PORRA É AQUELA DE "VANTAGENS"? Quero ouvir, o que acham, galera!  
**

**Muita gente perguntou sobre Nicolas e por que ele é inimigo dos lobisomens, bem, vocês vão entender ao decorrer da historia, ele mesmo vai contar tudo. Aliais ele é outro que tem algo de fedido (segundo Jane) e sabe coisas sobre nossa torturadora preferida! O que será? Vamos galera! Quero ouvir suas opiniões, quem sabe eu mude de ideia...**

**OK! Eu quero saber quem vocês acham que é o traidor *-*! De quem desconfiam! Será que o plano dara certo? Hã? Hã? Hã?**

**Acho que todos perceberam que as coisas entre Bella e Edward estão se mexendo, não? *assobia e olha para o lado*  
**

**Para onde Bella levou Edward *sorriso malicioso*? A avó de Bella irá roubar o corpo de Renné e fazer o tal funeral? Por que Carlisle fez aquilo com Alice? A impostora é uma CULLEN =O? Como assim, Brasil?**

**AUHAUHSAUHSAUHS' Chega de falar do capitulo, quero saber o que acharam, parte favorita, suas opiniões sobre o futuro e tudo mais...**

**Vamos as reviews *-*?**

**Aninha Flavia**: A avó é uma vaca, isso já deu pra notar, certo? Bella puxou o genio dificil de todos os lados da familia! Nessie não vai se resolver, então Jake apelará para o bom velho metodo: o da conquista! Bella estava muito parada, tinha que se ferrar novamente! Bella-fake, tem tantos segredos, tantos dilemas... Dá até emoção falar dela! Quem é Boreas? Bem, é alguém que os Cullen odeiam com todo o fervo que existe naqueles corpos congelados. A quantidade de personagens a deixa confusa? Bem, é um mundo inteiro que crio aqui, cada um é importante, que personagem vocÊ não entendeu? Eu já falei de Nicolas na N/A, entao não preciso repetir =D. Tanya tem o poder de ficar invisivel, ela está lá para descobrir o traidor, por isso ela não aparece nunca aqui, entende? Edward certamente irá convencer Bella a virar vampira, ele tem seus metodos ;D, certo? Bella tem que ver com o que está lidando, eles querem mata-la e não é uma brincadeira qualquer, por isso fiz isso. Até ;*

**meirel. silva** : Acho que você teve sua curiosidade satisfeita aqui, porém, algo me diz que ela foi atiçada novamente, estou certo? Sentiu o amor da avó de Bella por ela, hein? Desvendar segredos? Eu não sei se fiz algo assim aqui, eu dei pista, mas no proximo capitulo pode surgi algo, não sei de nada...

**Samy Winkot:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado! Esse superou o anterior? Não? Ah ta bom =B! A minha principal dificuldade é organiza tudo na minha cabeça e depois lembrar na hora de escrever aushauhs'. É tanta cena excluida na minha cabeça, acho que todo mundo me matava por tirar umas coisas dos capitulos. A primeira cena de eu imaginei foi Bella fodona entrando na escola, isso é a unica conexão mesmo com o filme, então Charlie jogando negocio na cara dele me veio na mente e, bem, o resto é historia, certo? Fico muito feliz que o capitulo anterior tenha sido tão viciante para você, é um orgulho para mim ler isso *estufa peito*. Eu vejo The vampire diaries, eu sou super fã de Katherine, diva-mor, mas aqui a copia do mal de Bella, não é bem assim. Quero dizer, se você pensar bem, Bella seria capaz de fazer a mesma coisa que ela, ou seja, as duas são más de sua propria maneira. Não era Nessie falando com Edward, mimimi, era Bella mesmo, Nessie tem seus proprios problemas com Jake, Chicago e levando choques. Mas ela aparece com Jane no capitulo que vem, garanto ;*. Suas duvidas sobre Tanya, bem, ela nem apareceu por que aind não é a hora dela nos fazer morrer de inveja, por ter pegado o Eddy, e raiva, por ter traidor ele. Quem é a falsa Bella? Quem? Quem?Quem? Todo mundo me faz essa pergunta toda hora, não sei por que...

**Lana Black:** Fico tão feliz por gostar da fic, Lana! Então a coisa é que Bella-fake fez um feitiço usando sangue co conexão de Bella, ou dá propria, entendeu? A ligação sanguinia é através do feitiço, foi isso que eles disseram, mas isso é o que os personagens acham, a verdade é um tanto diferente, hihihi...

**Vanesssa:** Foi tantos acontecimentos no capitulo passado, não é mesmo? Segunda as suspeitas de todos, Bella-fake fez um feitiço através do sangue da Bella, ou de algum parente dela, entendeu? Em TVD (adooooro aquele serie) Kath usa o parentesco com Elena para afeta-la, sei que não parece diferente, mas veja bem, isso é o que os persongens acham, a verdade é diferente, e será revelada um dia. Quem é Boreas? Alguém muuuito odiado pelos Cullen, certamente, Edward falou que cada um deles iria machuca-lo antes de mata-lo, deu pra sentir o odio deles, não? Eu não penso em escrever um livro, gosto de escrever, quero torna isso um hobbie, não quero transforma em trabalho, mas quem sabe, não? Tchau-tchau ;*

**LihTwi:** Obrigada por ter escrito aquilo sobre ganhar uma leitora, de verdade. Eu também não entendo elas, dá uma frustração quando não se posta a historia, mas isso é quando prometem o dia, eu nunca falou quando, por que simplesmente não sei quando será, então não do esperança. Obrigada por entender que eu sou uma adolecente no ultimo ano que tem uma vida inteira fora da internet =B. Eu procuro ser bem original com a historia, e como eu amo misterios, não poderia deixar de colocar isso aqui, e não se preocupe, é para dar raiva mesmo! Eu coloco o spolier para incentivar os reviews desesperados por mais ashaushau'. Até Lih!

**Clarissy Potter Cullen:** Bella é uma garota capaz de tudo, como eu deixe claro em um dos capitulos aushauhs'. Pular um penhsco é fichinha perto de ter que aguentar os lobisomens a torturando. De que lado Bella-fake está? O titulo faz alusão a isso, amore! A duvida é o gostinho especial que acrescentei nessa receita. Boreas é odiado pelos Cullen, é tudo que liberei a todos até agora. Eu tento atualizar, mas você prefere algo bem feito, ou algo mal feito? Além do mais, tempo é luxo para uma aluna do terceiro ano ç.ç, saudades do segundo... De qualquer maneira, ai está! Espero que goste ;*

**Mirian-Cullen:** Eu fiquei ofendida, de verdade, amore! Aceito suas descupas, sei que demoro para caramba, mas veja bem, eu não sou a unica a demorar, quem posta rapido, são escritoras com tempo de sobra, coisa que eu não tenho. Só posso apenas prometer que me esforço para postar o mais rapido possivel. Sobre você ter achado uma falta de graça eu ter parado onde eu parei no capitulo passado, bem, você não foi a unica auhsauhsa'. Essa é a graça das fics, entende? Parar no melhor momento e deixar o leitor louco por mais =B. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ;*

**Rossana:** Meu plano é tortura todos psicologicamente, até que todos enloqueçam e se matam, então sim, é minha intenção matar a todos com os finais de capitulos ausahusha'. Mas você não é a unica que morre aos poucos, eu assisto fringe, querida, minha cabeça explodiu com o final da ultima tempoda, então eu sei bem a sensação. Obrigada por entender o por que da demora, sim, passar é complicado quando se tem tantas ideias, e pouco tempo para si mesma. Bjim!

**Dama mary potter:** Eu não sei se entendi bem, mas Bella se entregou por Edward, foi isso que quis dizer no comentario ô.õ? É que Bella se entregou por Nessie, Jake e todo mundo ali, sabe hihihi... Bem, gostou do capitulo *-*?

**carlapriscilaa:** Obrigada pelos elogios, vou continuar me esforçando para manter o nivel da escrita e o dá historia! Espero que goste do novo capitulo, acho que está tudo nos conformes, você?

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** Procuro fazer com que Edward tenha as caracteristicas de um homem normal, sabe? Algo mais proprio da realiade, mas co mum toque vampirico que aumenta todo a cretinisse, safadeza, pegada, sarcamos... Deu pra entender, né? E Bella, bem, ela cresceu, exatamente como eu, exatamente como você. Acho que é isso que os torna unicos, os defeitos e qualidades misturados, os tornando humanos e ao mesmo tempo seres sobrenaturais. Vou te contar, deu trabalho escrever tudo isso! Mas é um prazer fazer todo esse mundo e criar cada historia, a de Nicolas já está começando a se desenvolver, e não tem só a dele: Alice foi possuida por um demonio, Rose foi uma ladra, Edward morreu nas mãos do pai, Esme era prima dele que foi estuprada pelo noivo, mas ainda sobra Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle, e esses, minha cara eles tem historia, isso eu garanto. E tem também a historia base que dá origem a todas as historia: Os Volturis. E minha filha teu queixo vai cair, irá chorar, sorrir e chorar de novo, por que o que estou preparando deles é epico! Bella-fake é apenas parte de tudo, o titulo do capitlo faz alusão a ela, será inimiga ou aliada? Tanya vai aparecer novamente, não sei quando, mas ela vai. Nessie e Jake vai ser interessante de se ver, já que ela tem coisas, mas ninguém nunca pensou sobre a vida de Jake, estou certa? É muito bom saber que gosta de meus personagens, me esforço para que todos tenham uma personalidade e vida, Sobre EC, isso é com Khaty, faz tempo que não falo com ele, ambas estamos no terceiro ano, então tempo é precioso, não? Mas em breve veremos o que fazer com a historia, ela é a minha preferida, por que foi minha primeira, então... De qualquer maneira, tchau ;*

**nathaliatst:** Eu gosto de imaginar a fic como um grande quebra cabeças de um mapa, cada local apontado é uma historia, e eu estou jogando as peças aos poucos, no momento a historia de Bella demonio está completa, mas tem a cidade vizinha, onde falta algumas peças... Então não se preocupe se não entendeu algo, não se pode montar um quebra cabeça sem as peças, amore. Eu soltei a historia de Alice sem flash back com um motivo, você entenderá futuramente... Eu ri com seu ataque da unha, minha filha, eu já roi unha em capitulos de fic, e olha que eu não tenho unha! Bella não se machucou por causa de Edward, apenas Edward, pode abrir um sorriso emocionado, bene! Espero que goste desse capitulo =B

**Ab Winchester:** Ab, amore, respira fundo! Você leu tudo desde de o começo mesmo? Por que é a primeira leitora que pira e diz que não entendeu coisa alguma ô.õ e isso é estranho! As ponta soltas são naturais em historias de misterio, eu estou as traçando aos poucos, então se acalme um pouco. Renné morreu mesmo (todos tem certea disso, até eu), a avó da Bella apareceu pro funeral (eu achei que era um pouco obvio, sorry...) Ariadne e Safira são personagens da fic que eu não defini ainda, Athenodora não é confiavel? Bem, ninguém aqui é confiavel, se você percebe Edward não falou para Bella como descobriu onde ela estava, Carmem traiu mesmo os Cullen? Bem, imagino que SE ela traiu ela teve seus motivos. A aliança VolturixCullen significa que os clã não são inimigos, ou seja, garante que não entre em guerra entre sí. Querem Bella morta por que querem se vingar do pai dela, o general Swan. Você tem certeza que leu a historia desde o começo? Por que caso contrario não seria tão confuso... Bem, até logo ;*

**Rafaela:** Rafaela, você mandou dois reviews na impolgação aishauhsauhs', mas só se manda um, viu? Obrigada por ler, continuarei me esforçando para manter a fic no nivel que se encontra. Espero que goste do capitulo! Perguntinha: O que mais lhe chamou atenção na historia? O que a fez vir ler? Bjim!

**Nathalia White**: Relaxe Nath, você mandou review agora, então tudo otimo para mim! Coitado de todos, não? Bella sofrendo, Edward vendo tudo e sofrendo junto (me arrisco a dizer), mas agora está tudo bem (ou o mais perto disso) e eu acho que as coisas vão ficar interessante hehehe... Até a proxima!

**schesantos:** Ok! Eu postei, ta tudo lindo e maravilhoso! Ou sangrento, tenso e cheito de porrada! (AÊÊÊ!/o\) Eu me esforçei bastante no capitulo que tem trinta paginas! Então acho que ficaram satisfeitos (ou o mais perto disso, certo?), de qualquer maneira, eu espero que goste do capitulo de nome estranho ;*

**Janaiina:** _Bienvenida _ leitora nova! Sim, minha fic definitivamente teve uma evolução dos primeiros capitulos para os atuais. Bem, ai está o capitulo bem postado, bonitinho e no melhor estilo bloody lips da coisa!_ I hope you like_ =B!

**UFA! Minhas mãos estão doendo, hein!**

**Bem, é isso meus lindos, amados e sanguinarios leitores!**

**Escrevam reviews, galera! O capitulo foi legal, falem a verdade! **

**Eu me despeço de vocês ao som de Highway To Hell do AD/CD que é a musica que toca na hora que Bella-fake mostra quem é que manda!**

**Obrigada por lerem! *reverencia***

**Até!**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Não posso me esqueçer do nosso usual review, não é mesmo? Um palavra para o proximo capitulo: Festa!_**

**_-Não. – Respondi determinado. – Sem chance, Bella. – Ela abriu uma carranca assustadora. – Não me olhe assim e nem pense em fazer nada! Eu lhe compro jóias depois. _**

**_-Mas..._**

**_-Mas nada, mulher. – Exclamei franzido o cenho para a teimosia em pessoa. – Você não vai roubar o hotel, ponto final. – Ela bufou inconformada em meu colo. – Irá me acompanhar na festa por garantia, somos o plano B em caso de emergência. Não vou deixa-la estragar tudo armando uma de suas confusões. – Ela me olhou indiganda e estreitou os olhos, eu sabia que isso não era bom sinal._**


	25. Quando se é uma questão de artimanhas

**Capitulo 25**

**Bella P.O.V**

-Bella! – Acordei em um sobressalto.

O que está acontecendo? Olhei ao redor, mas tudo o que vi foi meio embaçado, então me dei conta de que era apenas Edward. Gemi me virando para afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Bella, preciso que fique acordada por um minuto. – Fiz um barulho em resposta a Edward. – Eu tenho que sair. – Ergui minha cabeça rapidamente.

-Como assim? Onde vai? - Me sentei o olhando curiosa, estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Isso é apenas da minha conta. – Respondeu evasivo.

-Então por que me acordou? – Perguntei mal humorada.

-Por que estava falando com Carlisle agora pouco e vão seqüestra Thomas Louvain.

-Finalmente! – Exclamei me jogando na cama. – Que criatura difícil de ser pega.

-Sim, toda uma operação está sendo montada, fingirão que estão atrás de mim e iram pegar Louvain. Outros grupos que indicam minha direção também estão sendo montados, entre esses grupos o que os lobisomens atacarem é o do traidor.

-E se forem atrás de você?

-Não irão, o grupo que irá atrás de mim é de extrema confiança.

-E você estará lá por quê...?

-Por que sou útil. – Deu de ombros. – E eu vou sair agora, por isso te acordei.

-Espera! Eu tenho que ficar aqui quieta e você pode sair?

-Sei me cuidar, você tem tendência a suicídio. – Abri a boca indignada, enquanto ele se levantava da cama. – Se lembre que estou apenas a mantendo segura.

Soltei um gruindo e revirei os olhos, então me levantei.

-Só pode estar de brincadeira. – Parei na frente dele. – Acha que estarei segura aqui? _Sozinha_?

-Como você disse antes, aqui é onde se esconde suas mercadorias, não vem aqui a quase um ano, não existe cheiro seu por aqui. Apenas o cheiro de tintas, pólvora, dinheiro e um leve cheiro de orquídeas. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

-Algum conselho se algo der errado? – Ele me olhou cético. – Como você não voltar. – Acrescentei, ele ergueu a sobrancelha e eu dei de ombros. – Tenho que me manter alerta para todas as possibilidades.

-Procure um prostíbulo, o cheiro de sexo é bem forte. – Estreitei os olhos para ele, e ia falar algo, mas... – Agora, me prometa que vai ficar aqui. – Segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, me obrigando a olhar para ele. – Prometa. – Exigiu.

-Lembra da ultima vez que prometi? Uma pista: Foi ontem. – Respondi irônica, mas por dentro tremia toda com a lembrança que me veio. Edward deu suspiro impaciente.

-Então, prometa que não irá se entregar para ninguém. – Ele parecia incrivelmente sério.

Ficamos nos encarando por vários segundos, ninguém recuou, nem piscou.

-Ok... – Falei em voz baixa. – Eu prometo _cuidar mim mesma._ – Acrescentei obstinadamente.

-Ótimo... – Então ele me deu um beijo na testa e puf! Sumiu da minha vista antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. Bufei e olhei ao redor do quarto de meu apartamento médio.

Era ali que guardava os quadros, as jóias e etc... Parei de roubar a um ano, logo o apartamento já não era mais utilizado. Ele só estava sem meu cheiro por que Nessie foi ali seis meses atrás e ela gostava de manter a janela aberta. Daí vinha o leve rastro de orquídeas que Edward comentou.

-Olá tédio. – Cumprimentei resignadamente.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Justamente com quem eu queria falar. – Me virei ao ouvir a voz de meu irmão.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca fui empurrada com força para uma das celas.

-O que há Alec? – Perguntei asperamente.

-Não seja assim. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, suspirei impaciente. – Fui informado do que aconteceu com tal lobisomem.

-E? – Ele me olhou com um carranca.

-Como "e"? Sou seu irmão mais velho.

-Não seja cínico. – O olhei mal humorada, ele não era meu irmão e nem nunca seria, ambos sabíamos disso.

-Jane... – Me olhou em advertência, suspirei.

-Tudo bem... Eu só não quero que saibam toda a armação, estaríamos mortos por ajudar uma vampira que expôs a espécie.

-Ela está morta. – Alec comentou. – Não teria...

-Os Romenos queriam a cabeça dela, então simulamos o seu envelhecimento, modificamos sua sentença e a sua morte. – O cortei me sentando na cama. – Somos cúmplices em sua fuga.

-E mesmo assim ela morreu anos depois.

-Nosso pior crime não foi esse, Alec. Os filhos dela deveriam morrer e ainda assim, nós o ajudamos. – Olhei para ele. – Ela nos deu uma chance nos entregando para os Volturis e Caius nos aceitou sabe-se lá o motivo. Mas, tudo isso é a chance perfeita para os Romenos abrirem uma guerra com os Volturis e isso definitivamente não é o que precisamos agora.

-Acha que não sei disso, Jane? Achei que isso tudo seria enterrado com a noticia da morte dela... – Se sentou em uma cadeira. – Ao menos estamos aqui, juntos. – Nem me dei o trabalho de ergue os olhos para o infeliz.

Alec e eu nos conhecemos no castelo do Príncipe da Transilvânia: István Báthory, depois que ele morreu a condessa, pediu para ele a servi-la.

O que importa é que em algum momento naqueles anos, ele se apaixonou por mim, eu nunca cheguei a retribuí-lo romanticamente e o rejeitei. Aliais continuo fazendo isso até hoje, simplesmente não sinto nada desse gênero por ele.

Na verdade, eu não sinto nada além de uma sensação de divida, o que me fez defende-lo a anos atrás.

-Nicolas falou como meus olhos eram bonitos e... – Comentei cortando o breve silêncio, Alec ergueu os olhos para mim. – De como eles eram azuis... – O encarei séria.

-Isso não significa que lhe conheceu quando humana. – Me olhou secamente. -Você é loira Jane, ter olhos azuis é natural.

-E ele sabia que eu era o braço direito de Bathory. – Completei e Alec se deixou arregalar um pouco os olhos.

-Então mantenho-o afastado, se ele sabe demais deixaremos que se manifeste sobre o quer em troca.

-Não irei me afastar, Alec, gosto de manter qualquer inimigo em potencial por perto. - Dei um sorriso sarcástico para _meu irmão_.

-Sei que não posso controla-la, mas mantenha-se longe, Jane. - Havia aquela emoção em seu olho, eu nunca gostei ver aquilo. – Nunca se pode subestimar os seres vivos. – Ele se aproximou demais de mim... – Você sabe que eu me importo com você.

-Nem pense nisso. – Rosnei me virando rapidamente. Ele ia mesmo tentar me beijar de novo?

Bufei e sai da sala rapidamente sem olhar para trás. Eu tinha que voltar a cidade novamente e Nessie provavelmente iria querer ir, logo Nicolas acompanharia.

Tenho a nítida sensação que ele iria fazê-lo.

No fim, eu mataria dois problemas de uma vez.

...

-É um alivio sair daquela casa. – Nessie comentou alegremente ao meu lado. – Tem algumas coisas que preciso fazer.

-Só vamos para Forks. – Cortei o entusiasmo,

-Eu só preciso de um computador que não seja o meu, Jane. – Ela disse defensiva. – Vou comprar um quadro. – Sorriu divertida.

-Interessante. – Recrutei desinteressada.

-O que irá fazer lá? – Nicolas perguntou para mim lá atrás, acelerei um pouco o carro, a voz dele me lembrava o cheiro do carro. A pior parte era que para responder eu tinha que respirar aquele _fedor_.

Ao menos Jake não foi conosco, um cheiro a mais e eu matava alguém.

-Recolher informações. – Respondi curtamente, pois a ação implicava em respirar, coisa que eu não estava fazendo no momento.

-E aonde nós vamos? – Nessie perguntou.

-Ao bar, lanchonete, ou algo do gênero que tem em Forks.

-Lá deve ter um computador. – Nessie comentou pensativa.

-Não sabe? Pensei que já tinha vindo para cá antes. – Nicolas a olhou surpreso, confesso que também estava intrigada.

-Sempre fiquei em Port Angeles ou Seattle quando vinha para cá. – Nessie deu de ombros. – Agora preciso de um computador que não é meu, por que não confio no pessoal da casa, sem ofensas. – Acrescentou para mim.

-Não me sinto ofendida, não confio nem no meu irmão. – Recrutei dando de ombros.

O silêncio reinou no carro de repente, desviei meus olhos para Nessie, ela _nunca_ parava de falar, o que estava acontecendo afinal? Ela estava me olhando surpresa, a boca pendia entre aberta dando a ela um ar estúpido.

Sua expressão demonstrava choque pela minha fala, sim, alguém como ela deve ficar surpresa pelo tamanho de minha desconfiança.

-Ninguém? Nem os três bamban's Volturis? – Dei uma risada baixa.

Eu ando por ai tempo o suficiente para aprender que em algum momento alguém irá mentir para você e apunhalá-lo nas costas.

-Seu conceito de confiança é diferente do meu, Nessie. – Estacionei o carro. – Não fique tão chocada. – Sai do carro e analisei o lugar com meus sentidos. Cheiros de humanos demais, como imaginei, estava perfeita camuflado. Mas eu podia sentir o cheiro de Riley pelas redondezas.

E uma dúzia de outros rastros vampiros. Haviam camuflado toda a cidade para podermos andar sem perceberem.

-É uma boa coisa que não esteja usando suas roupinhas de sempre. – Nessie comentou já ao meu lado. Continuei olhando ao redor, a ignorando. – Caso contrario, nunca que eu ia deixar alguém me ver perto de você.

-Não é sábio me ofender. – Comentei casualmente, enquanto começava a andar no ritmo irritante dos humanos.

-Jane, você é sobrenaturalmente bonita, se ficar com roupas estranhas, a cidade vai tentar queima-la em uma fogueira. – Nessie riu da própria piada e Nicolas a acompanhou.

-Eles faziam por menos, Nessie. – Recrutei distraidamente.

-Você viveu na época das caçadas, Jane? – Nicolas perguntou se fazendo de curioso.- Não pensava que fosse tão nova.

-Algo assim. – Respondi mandando um olhar mortal sobre o ombro. Ele não devia fazer piadas sobre meus séculos de vida.

Me aproximei da entrada e abri a porta um tanto bruscamente e olhei ao redor. Riley ergueu os olhos para mim e fez um movimento imperceptível para mim, uma ruiva sentava na frente dele e parecia confortavelmente alegre.

Me virei em direção ao balcão, iria pedir uma bebida para disfarça. Olhei para o barman adolescente que me olhava encantado, abri um sorriso conveniente.

-Duas porções de batata, uma de cebola, um x-bacon e uma coca. – Nicolas surgiu do nada com Nessie, que o olhou enojado. – Estou com fome. – Deu de ombros ao ver nossos olhares.

Lancei um olhar desconfiado para ele, eu presumi que lobisomens imortais não comessem.

-Água. – Pedi quando vi que o barman esperava meu pedido.

-É, o mesmo que ela. – Nessie disse imediatamente. – Onde fica a internet? – O barman apontou para o canto. – Arranjem uma mesa, volto logo. – E saiu saltitante para o canto asqueroso do boteco.

_Boteco_... Essa é uma boa palavra para qualificar o lugar.

Me sentei em silencio em uma mesa e Nicolas me seguiu olhando ao redor. Ignorei seus atos e continuei minha busca pelas conversas ao redor...

Chato, nojento, chato, nojento, malicioso, meretriz, bêbado, chato, nojento...

Humanos são um tédio.

_-Hey, aquela não é a loira da festa? _

_-A ultima que falou com Tyler..._

Revirei os olhos e Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Andou matando os humanos?

-Um demônio o fez, o humano estava bêbado e falou comigo, então a... – Olhei para Nicolas e me calei.

-Continue. – Pediu me olhando com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Não. – Recrutei, ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Por que é assim?

-Por que, como disse antes, eu não confio.

-Você costumava confiar. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Pare de agir como se me conhecesse. – Recrutei estreitando os olhos.

-O que quer que eu faça? Esqueça tudo? – Tudo? Como assim...?

-... _Tudo_? – Ele me olhou por alguns instantes e abriu a boca para responder.

De repente ouvi um estralo atrás de mim e me inclinei para o lado rapidamente. Um liquido rosado caiu em cima da mesa e nós dois nos erguemos da mesa.

Humanos e suas nojeiras...

-Desculpe. – Uma loira falou com um sorriso falso. – Eu tropecei. – Ah sim, tropeçou, a mesma desculpa estúpida de sempre.

Ao menos a criatividade poderia ser usada, mas nem isso a humana consegue ter.

_-Lauren é jogou milk shake nela!_

Lauren foi o nome que a impostora citou, ah sim... Ela estava com raiva de mim por que achava que eu me aproveitei do defunto da festa: Tyler.

É realmente incrível o quanto eles estão sofrendo pelo colega morto. Quero dizer, cada um do pequeno grupo usa preto, mas falam como se fosse uma reunião qualquer.

-Está tudo bem. – Nicolas falou com um sorriso, a moça ficou um tanto desnorteada pelos olhos claros do moreno. Olhei ao redor procurando Nessie e ela estava enfurnada em um computador dos anos noventa, a ruiva olhou sobre o ombro para nós e depois voltou a digitar freneticamente.

-Eu realmente sinto muito. – Ela parecia com um tanto de raiva de mim. – Eu quero recompensa-los! Sentem-se com meus amigos e eu. – Apontou para um grupo de jovens vestidos de preto, o velório já tinha acontecido?

Nicolas e eu trocamos olhares e dei de ombros, ele se virou com um sorriso um tanto forçado.

-Ok.

-Ótimo, eu sou Lauren, aliais.

-Nicolas. – Nicolas cumprimentou. – Essa é Jane. – Apresentou enquanto eu seguia atrás deles.

-E vocês são primos, ou irmãos? – Olhei para o teto com a estupidez dela, nem sequer nos parecíamos.

-Não somos parentes, somos... – Nicolas respondeu se sentando a mesa. Nessie olhou sobre o ombro subitamente interessada em nós.

-Eu dei carona para ele na estrada. – Falei rapidamente, só me faltava eles acharem que Nicolas e eu estávamos envolvidos romanticamente. – Um amigo de meu pai mora aqui e vim passar as férias, encontrei Nicolas na estrada e resolvi dar uma carona.

-Sério? Não teve medo de que ele fosse um assassino ou algo assim?

-Me expressei mal. – Dei um sorrisinho. – Nos conhecemos antes. – Apontei para nós dois.

Todos ficaram me olhando em silêncio depois que respondi.

-E há quanto tempo estão aqui? – Um loiro na mesa perguntou interessado.

-Cinco dias. – Nicolas respondeu calmamente.

-Eu sei onde vi você! – Uma morena exclamou de repente. - Na festa de Ângela... – Todos ficaram em silêncio de repente, Lauren pela primeira vez engoliu a seco e pareceu realmente triste.

-Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. – Ela se levantou rapidamente

-O que há com ela? – Nicolas perguntou franzido o cenho confuso.

-O garoto que morreu na festa era um pouco mais que amigo dela. – A morena respondeu sem graça. – Eu sou Jéssica. – Forçou um sorriso.

-Morreu um garoto? Como? – Nicolas perguntou.

-Ele foi esfaqueado e caiu do segundo andar para o térreo dentro a casa. – O loiro respondeu prontamente, ele não parecia muito afetado. Ele com certeza não era um demônio, podia sentir o cheiro do sangue humano, não de flores.

-Isso aconteceu na festa de sábado? – Perguntei arregalando os olhos dissimuladamente, acenaram com a cabeça. – Minhas condolências.

Um silencio pesado se fez depois disso.

-O que fazia lá? – O asiático perguntou de repente.

-Eu só fui atrás de um conhecido na festa, era o filho adotivo do amigo de meu pai. – Todos me olharam levemente confusos.

– Então, o que existe de bom nessa cidade? – Desviei o assunto para algo mais tedioso ainda: Atividades humanas.

Estranhamente os humanos pareciam se animar sobre o assunto.

Em minha opinião, a única coisa interessante por aqui é o numero de lobisomens para tortura.

-Chegamos do acampamento essa semana. A floresta estava sinistra, não é mesmo galera? – O loiro disse arregalando os olhos. – Ocorreram coisas aterrorizantes por lá!

-Tão aterrorizante que ele se borrou nas calças. – Um asiático exclamou fazendo todos rirem um pouco, bem, todos menos eu. Nicolas até me deu uma cotovelada, o olhei de lado. – Ao contrario de mim, eu sou homem mesmo... Gatinha. – Esse asiático fungou perto de mim?

Eu ia falar algo, ou melhor, faze-lo espumar pela boca de tanta dor que iria sentir quando a porta se abriu e o cheiro me bateu... Puxei o capuz da roupa rapidamente, estava irreconhecível, o cheiro de Nicolas cobria o meu, então...

Nessie olhou para a porta e depois para mim, apenas olhei para Riley e ele entendeu o recado. Aliais Riley estava se saindo melhor do esperado em arrancar informações da ruiva.

De qualquer maneira, era uma vampira de nosso clã, então relaxei um pouco.

A vampira entrou e ao redor interessada em todos, seus cabelos lisos caiam disciplinarmente sobre o ombro e seus olhos eram violeta por causa das lentes de contato. Puxei meu capuz e os olhos dela pararam em mim segundos depois, logo em seguida andou em direção a nossa mesa, e me sorriu falsamente divertida.

-Jane! Ainda bem que a encontrei. Preciso falar com você! – Gianna me olhou ansiosa. Me levantei da mesa e com um sorriso mecânico a acompanhei para o lado mais calmo do bar, boteco, lanchonete, não sei... – Eu não sei o que fazer, acho que sei quem está traindo a todos, mas... – Ela capturou minha atenção agora.

-O que?

Ela me olhou séria.

**Edward P.O.V**

-Desculpe o atraso. – Ela entrou murmurando para nós.

-Ao menos nos dá a honra de sua presença, Safira. – Tia alfinetou divertida.

A loira mascarada deu um riso sarcástico e resposta. Se aproximou de Selene e entregou uma pasta para a mesma. A morena rapidamente folheou tudo e depois olhou para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Dê uma olhada. – Selene pediu para Ariadne. Em um segundo ela estava olhando os papeis e saindo da sala, seguida por Selene.

Eu me encontrava isolado no momento, por isso não podia ler a mente de ninguém no recinto. Era uma medida de segurança que Selene tomou, ela não confiava em ninguém por completo, exceto Ariadne.

Safira se virou para a sala e ensaiou um sorriso sem dentes através da mascara podia se ver os olhos vermelhos com o mesmo brilho melancólico de sempre.

Há muitos anos atrás Safira havia sido atacada pelos lobisomens, uma bruxa estava do lado deles e de alguma forma fez com que os ferimentos não se cicatrizassem. A magia foi tão forte que o rosto da vampira é marcado até hoje, por isso ela usa uma mascara.

Sempre que a vejo, penso o quão triste deve ser viver tendo de esconder o próprio rosto de tudo e todos. Ao que parece a cicatriz é irreversível, existem coisas que nem a magia pode resolver...

-É importante que peguem Thomas. – Safira declarou andando ao redor da mesa com passos humanos. – Por isso nós faremos certa essa captura. – Olhou séria para todos.

-Por que é tão importante? – Liam perguntou interessado.

-Por que parte dessa guerra é sobre a vingança dos lobisomens contra os Swan's. Thomas é a chave para acabar com um dos motivos.

-Fim também é o começo, Safira. – Eleazar refletiu. – Não importa se resolvemos um dos motivos com um acordo, eles encontraram algo.

-Todos nós sabemos disso, mas ao menos isso ira causar certo desfoque para os demônios. E esses são nossos verdadeiros inimigos aqui.

-Então por que tudo isso? Não é muito estilo deles, serem esperto e fazer coisas por embaixo do pano.

-Estão nos distraindo, essa impostora, por exemplo, ela tentava proteger a Swan desviando a atenção para ela. A conseqüência disso foi que a atenção dos vampiros também foi desviada. Ao menos o clã recuperou o foco no traidor.

-Como assim protegendo a Swan? Se eu não soubesse diferenciar, poderia confundi-la com Bella, não acho que se passar por ela para nós seja uma forma de protegê-la...

-Ela protegia a Swan por motivos desconhecidos para mim, mas chegou ao meu conhecimento que ela se apresentou na Rússia como Isabella e confundiu os lobisomens por lá. É por isso que só atacaram os Cullen agora, Edward.

-Ainda não acho que ela protegia Bella. – Recrutei, todos se viraram para mim. – Ela protegia a si mesma, por que se arriscar em minha propriedade?

-Ele tem um ponto... – Eleazar comentou. – Por que ela atacaria os Cullen's?

-Estamos averiguando o assunto. – Safira respondeu curtamente. – Localiza se revelou tão difícil quanto achar Thomas.

-Obrigada por explicar algumas coisas, Safira. Mas temos pouco tempo, então vamos ao direto ao assunto. – Ouvi Selene aparecer na porta, Safira acenou com cabeça em sinal de respeito. A loira rapidamente se sentou e Selene assumiu a reunião. – O plano é...

...

-Edward. – Selene chamou assim que a maioria saiu da sala. – Gostaria de falar com você. – Me sentei novamente. – Vou ser direta... – Encarou meus olhos. – Fique Safira! – Exclamou quando a loira se virou para sair, Selene se virou para mim e perguntou: - Você tem algo com Bella Swan, certo?

-Somos noivos. – Respondi como se fosse algo obvio.

-Nossas fontes não sabiam disso até agora. – Selene ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Todos aqui tem suas próprias vidas, não vejo nada de relevante eu estar envolvido amorosamente com Bella. – Menti descaradamente.

-Sabe por que Safira usa a máscara? – Olhei para Safira, e a mesma olhava para Selene friamente, havia subitamente ficado ereta. – Ela nunca me disse o porquê, apenas disse que foi por causa de seu amor.

-Você não tem o direito de falar isso. – Safira interferiu calmamente.

-O que ela quer dizer? – Perguntei para a mascarada, Safira suspirou para mim.

-Eu amei, agora tenho que esconder meu rosto por causa disso.

-De qualquer maneira, ela se descuidou, agora tem que esconder o rosto e perdeu seu amor. Isso tudo por que se deixou ser distraída. – Finalmente entendi onde ela queria chegar.

-Está sugerindo que eu faça o que? – Perguntei já prevendo sua resposta.

-Termine com ela. – Ergui meus olhos para Selene rapidamente.

-O que? – Me levantei revoltado. – Você _pensa_ que tem direito a opinar sobre esse assunto? – Em menos de um milésimo estava na frente dela. – Selene, você pode ter boas intenções, mas isso não significa que pode pedir algo assim. Eu irei me casar com Isabella Swan independente do que pensa sobre o assunto.

-Por quê? – Olhei para ela confuso. – Amor só trás mal, Edward. Ela irá deixa-lo tão vulnerável que até seus inimigos terão pena de você...

-Chega! – Cortei-a bruscamente e ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-É a verdade, só estou o alertando que nem tudo são rosas. – Então ela sumiu da minha frente.

-Ela está errada, sabe... – Me virei e vi Safira de costas para mim, ela olhava para a porta. – O amor é exatamente como as rosas. É incrivelmente lindo, mas tem seus espinhos. – Se virou para mim. – Irá cancelar o casamento?

-Nunca. – Respondi firmemente, afinal não havia nada para ser cancelado.

Os olhos vermelhos cintilaram em minha direção.

-Então mantenha-se de olhos abertos, Cullen, Isabella Swan é um de seus pontos fracos... – Ela parou na porta. – E pelo o que ouvi, há várias pessoas que adorariam atingi-lo. – Me lançou um olhar sobre o ombro e depois se desapareceu com um sopro de ar.

...

Cheguei ao apartamento com o plano em mente, ainda era meio da tarde. Entrei no apartamento relativamente mobiliado dela, onde havia alguns quadros por ali e um espaço oco no chão. Enquanto Bella dormia, eu havia dado uma olhada ali, continha uma caixa cheia de jóias, duas maletas de dinheiro (uma em euro, outra em dólar) e um pen-drive.

-Bella? – Entrei fechei a porta e a procurei com meus sentidos.

-Como está o mundo lá fora? – Perguntou se aproximou, ela estava secando os cabelos.

-Bem, não teve nenhum desastre natural e nem uma guerra estourou, então acho que tudo está bem calmo.

-Sim, sim... – Comentou distraída. –Hey! O que sabe sobre a Jane?

-Me desculpe? – Me deitei no sofá e a olhei confuso.

-Nessie perguntou, por que ela sentiu algo estranho entre Jane e Nicolas, e ele deu a entender que a conhecia. – Ela se sentou ao lado da minha barriga.

-Você falou com Nessie? – Estreitei os olhos.

-Olhe ao redor, Edward. Somos ladras, é obvio que temos meios de manter comunicação. – Revirou os olhos.

-Bem, eu não li nada na mente dela que indicasse que conhecesse Nicolas. – Dei de ombros.

-E Nicolas?

-Ele é um lobisomem imortal com séculos de vida, ele não consegue me bloquear o tempo todo, mas, ainda assim, não é sempre que consigo ouvir seus pensamentos. – Bella suspirou olhando para o teto.

-Vai me falar o que foi fazer?

-Quer que eu minta? – Recrutei.

-Não... – Me olhou estranho.

-Então, não, eu não vou falar o que fui fazer. – Abri um sorriso para ela, uma bela carranca apareceu em resposta. – Agora me fale, como foi que conseguiu falar com Nessie? – Me sentei ao seu lado.

-Quer que eu minta para você? – Perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso provocador.

-Engraçadinha. – Suspirei. – Você tem que se preparar.

-Por quê? – Me olhou curiosa.

-Como eu disse mais cedo vão capturar Thomas, e se qualquer coisa der errado... Bem, nós somos o plano B. – Tanto para Carlisle, tanto para Selene. É realmente _animador_ o quanto as pessoas contam comigo.

-Uhum... – Bella apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e me olhou com os olhos estreitos. – E quando será a tal festa em seremos o plano B?

-É hoje. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Ok... É muito para tão poucas horas. – Ela me olhou espantada.

-Sou um vampiro, tempo nunca foi problema para nosso raciocínio. – Pisquei para ela.

-E qual é o plano afinal?

-Nós entramos armamos uma distração e o pegamos.

-Simples demais considerando a quantidade monstruosa de guardas que terá lá. – Bella olhou hesitante.

-Teremos ajuda de uns conhecidos meus. – Respondi evasivamente.

-Tanto faz, eu vou traçar meu próprio plano. – Franzi o cenho para a criatura.

-Está tudo preparado, ele vai estar em uma festa do hotel, cercado de humanos Bella. Não será complicado misturar o cheiro. – Argumentei enquanto ela andava pelo apartamento como um vulto.

Ela parou atrás do sofá e se inclinou sobre o meu ombro.

-Então eu posso me diverti um pouco com roubo? – Me olhou sorridente.

-Então é isso que você quer? – Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto segurava seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço.

-Eles guardam jóias tão bonitas nos cofres de hotel. – Bella fez beiço para mim. – E eu preciso arranjar um presente de aniversario para mim mesma. Então, enquanto você está ocupado com o Thomas, eu me divirto pelo hotel, ok?

A olhei hesitante, o hotel estaria cheio de lobisomens, não sabíamos com o que lidávamos exatamente. Puxei Bella por cima do sofá e ela caiu em cima de mim.

-Hey! – Ela exclamou.

-Não sabemos se é território dos lobisomens, apenas sabemos que estará lotado deles e de outras criaturas. – A olhei sério.

-Eu estarei em contato com você via mensagem, que tal? Um escudo pode segurar os lobisomens muito bem. – Me ofereceu um sorriso animado. – Eu posso eliminar toda a segurança, tanto humana quanto a dos lobisomens se você quiser, assim, não terá vigias nas câmeras de vídeos que devem ter instalado por lá.

Não era má idéia, mas...

-Não. – Respondi determinado. – Sem chance, Bella. – Ela abriu uma carranca assustadora. – Não me olhe assim e nem pense em fazer nada! Eu lhe compro jóias depois.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, mulher. – Exclamei franzido o cenho para a teimosia em pessoa. – Você não vai roubar o hotel, ponto final. – Ela bufou inconformada em meu colo. – Irá me acompanhar na festa por garantia, somos o plano B em caso de emergência. Não vou deixa-la estragar tudo armando uma de suas confusões. – Ela me olhou indignada e estreitou os olhos, eu sabia que isso não era bom sinal.

-Será muito obvio quando nos virem juntos, mesmo que não nos conheça. – Estreitei os olhos para ela. – O que? É a verdade.

-O obvio é o que ninguém espera, minha querida. Você vai estar lá e dentro do meu campo de visão, **um** movimento e mando a tirarem de lá, entendeu? – Nada poderia estragar o plano hoje a noite.

-Ok! Eu vou me arrumar. – Se erguendo de meu colo.

-Faltam quatro horas. – Ela me olhou com desdém por cima dos ombros.

Eu não sabia que Bella era o tipo de fêmea que demora tanto para se arrumar... Ela é sempre tão indiferente com o vestuário.

Dei de ombros e me deitei no sofá novamente...

_-YEAH! MAIS FORTE! MAIS! MAIS!MAAAAAAAAAIS! _– Incrível! Eu acho que vou ter um momento de paz e o vizinho liga o pornô para bater uma, enquanto pensa na amiga da namorada.

Por que ele simplesmente não transa a amiga logo? Já que sente tanta tesão pela a amiga da namorada, certamente não é a namorada por quem está interessado.

Humanos complicam tanto...

...

**Nessie P.O.V**

OMG!

Jane está transtornada! Ela pirou totalmente!

Cara... A vampira é FODA!

-Isso é normal? – Perguntei para Nicolas. Tipo, estamos em um dos pontos vazios de um beco em Forks, e Jane já arrancou fé a vampira parecer em uma sessão de exorcismo de tanto que a coitada se contorce no chão.

-Jane, minha queri... – Jane olhou sobre o ombro e Nicolas espremeu os lábios ficando vermelho. Eu acho que ela estava o torturando... – O que ela fez?

Jane se virou para a vampira que choramingava no chão. Não pude deixar de notar que Nicolas respirou aliviado no mesmo instante.

-Levantou em falso contra meu irmão.

-Mas eu vi os códigos! – Ela suspirou chorosa, não agüentei mais ver aquilo.

Me aproximei por trás e segurei o braço de Jane e a fiz visualizar um sonho meu que envolvia sapos sapateando em um palco com fundo arco íris, e a platéia toda dançando rap.

Sim, os sapos sapateavam ao som de rap.

-PARE! – Ouvi um rosnado, de repente fui jogada no chão.

Quando abri os olhos, Jane estava ao meu lado olhando para mim confusa, havia um moreno, bem gato, com o cenho franzido para nós e Nicolas segurava a vampira acabada pelo braço.

-Riley! – A vampira exclamou se jogando nos braços dele, ele pareceu surpreso. Nicolas esticou a mão para mim e Jane, eu aceitei e Jane ignorou.

-Por que fez isso? – Jane rosnou para mim.

-Por que você é sádica! – Exclamei de volta. Jane estreitou os olhos para mim e eu senti seu poder vindo em minha direção, levantei o braço e mandei bala nos sapinhos sapateando! Rá! Eu podia bloqueá-la com minhas visões, era só se manter focada...

-Riley? – Pisquei me distraindo com a outra voz que surgiu do nada.

Quem é a ruiva?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-Ai papai. – Choraminguei mordendo os lábios com força, Jane me olhava maldosamente, e eu senti mil agulhas me furar.

MERDA!

Eu não posso gritar por que a ruiva humana vai me achar estranha.

-Pare com isso. – Ouvi o sussurrou raivoso de Nicolas.

-Você está bem? – A ruiva perguntou quando choraminguei e me inclinei.

-Cólica. – Falei sufocadamente, ela fez o barulho de quem entendeu.

Olhei para o lado, sentido meu rosto ficar vermelho de tanta dor, e vi Jane encarando Nicolas friamente. MINHA NOSSA! ISSO TA QUEIMANDO!

EU TO LEVANTO CHOQUE OU O QUE?

PORRA! PORRA! MIL VEZES P-O-R-R-A!

-Quem é essa? – Eu ouvi a ruiva perguntar.

-A namorada dele por quê? – Acho que a vampira disse, eu to cagando e andando para quem falou, essa é a verdade!

A dor diminuiu do nada e eu quase cai no chão, Nicolas me pego pela cintura e me endireitou. Toquei a mão dele.

_Valeu!_

Ele acenou e me largou.

-Sua o que? – A ruiva olhou para a vampira e depois para Riley. Opa! Sinto cheiro de conflito mexicano no ar!

-Esquece o que ela disse. – Jane cortou a vampira. – Gianna é a mulher que ele pegou durante uma noite muita louca, na qual nenhum de nós se lembra por sinal, né _galera_? – Desde quando Jane sabe falar que nem uma adolescente?

Estranhíssimo!

-Jane é uma amiga. – Riley largou Gianna, que o olhou ressentida. – Jane, essa é Victoria, a minha nova vizinha.

-Prazer. – Jane sorriu! AI MEU DEUS! Ela sorriu! E a ruiva nem caiu no chão aos berros.

Eu sorriria feliz para a cena, mas estou ressentida com o que ela fez comigo.

-E vocês são...?

-A garota com cólica... – Jane deu um sorrisinho quando falou isso, estreitei os olhos para ela. –... É Nessie e ele é o Nicolas.

-Vocês estão juntos? – Ela perguntou para mim e Nicolas.

-Não! – Exclamei indignada, por que tenho que estar com alguém?

-Ela é a namorada do meu primo, Jacob Black, conhece? – Victoria acenou com a cabeça. Eu olhei para o amigo da onça ao meu lado! Agora ele era primo do Jacob?

E EU ERA A NAMORADA DELE?

-Na verdade... – Dei um riso malvado. – Nicolas tem rolo com Jane. – Riley me olhou divertido, Victoria sorriu para o casal que eu acabei de forma. Os dois me olhavam de lado...

-AI! – Exclamei agarrando o braço de Nicolas. – Maldita cólica... – Soltei um sorrisinho amarelo ao ver a testa franzida de Victoria. Mas, poxa, Jane parecia ter acabado de enfiar uma faca nas minhas costelas, ainda bem que a dor passou logo depois que exclamei.

Nicolas então resolveu dar uma de macho alfa e tomar as rédeas da situação. Ele inventou uma desculpa e arrastou Gianna, Jane e eu para o carro, e nos levou embora.

-Eu encontrei isso no quarto de Alec. – Entregando um papel para Jane.

-O que você fazia lá? – Perguntei confusa, todos me olharam por alguns instantes. – Oh... – Soltei quando entendi o fator sexual envolvido.

-É...

-É sérvio, isso mesmo. – Gianna cortou a fala de Jane. – Fiquei desconfiada e resolvi investigar. Lembra quando a impostora invadiu a propriedade e Carmem sentiu o rastro de lobisomem?

-Concluímos que havia ligação entre os dois. – Jane falou exaspera.

-Acontece que o lobisomem veio de uma direção, e a impostora de outra, em nenhum momento o rastro se encontraram, apenas passam perto um do outro.

-É um truque.

-Eu achei isso, mas veja bem, existe um terceiro rastro e ele seguia em direção ao lugar onde Bella estava, esse rastro era o de James. Demetri e Felix reconheceram! Ou seja, o lobisomem e James estiveram lá, e a impostora atacou Bella no mesmo lugar.

-Qual é seu ponto? – Perguntei confusa.

-A impostora não pode estar com o lobisomem pelo simples fato de não ter capturado Bella. Dessa forma, resolvi investigar o lado que o lobisomem invadiu, nós tínhamos uma brecha naquele momento, era quando os guardas trocavam de posição, um minuto era o tempo. Para alguém saber tal exatidão teria que ser da segurança.

-Como chegou a Alec? – Nicolas perguntou.

-Os códigos informavam o horário exato. – Gianna suspirou. – E tem mais, na festa de noivado... Os estrangeiros que chegaram para reforça a guarda, bem, foi Alec quem ministro os nomes.

-E eu também. – Jane acrescentou.

-Você vai ser acusada. – Nicolas comentou sério. – Se entrega-lo pode evitar alguma acusação contra você, mas também pode acabar sendo suspeita de manipular as provas.

-Por isso vim falar contigo, Jane. Sei que não trairia os Volturis, caso contrario teria feito isso anos atrás, quando teve chance. – Gianna falou a olhando temerosa.

-Pare o carro. – Jane ordenou para mim, e freei bruscamente. É ruim que eu vou receber mais uma dose do dom dela!

Jane saiu em um piscar de olhos, ela analisava o papel em sua mão.

-Ela vai matar alguém? – Perguntei com medo por mim.

-Talvez Alec... – Nicolas refletiu a olhando pela janela do carro.

-Ela nunca faria isso! Alec só está vivo por que ela intercedeu a favor dele anos atrás, quando foi acusado de traição.

-O que ele fez? – Perguntei curiosa para Gianna.

-Poupou a vida de um demônio. Ele fugiu e abriu guerra contra os Volturis a duzentos anos atrás, depois disso toda a guerra contra os demônios se arrastou por décadas. Foi nessa época que surgiu o clã dos Cullen aliais. – Nicolas respondeu por Gianna.

-Precisamos de uma prova concreta. – Jane apareceu no carro. – Ele pode estar agindo sobre ordem de um dos senhores.

-Acha possível? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Não. – Jane nem me olhou. – Alec deverá saber onde Edward estará hoje. – Me olhou, os olhos negros me deixaram arrepiadas.

**Rose P.O.V**

-Isso não faz sentido. – Alice me olhou incrédula. – Nenhum Cullen nos traiu.

-Ela sabia meus movimentos, Alice! Ela conhecia meu método de luta!

-Eu vi os vídeos, e ela é realmente rápida em seus movimentos, quase como se soubesse o que iria acontecer, mas isso não prova nada. – Alice suspirou e sentou comigo. – Lembra dá primeira vez que ela apareceu? Nós estávamos na sala e eu recebi o telefonema de Bella...

-Sim, ela esfaqueou Edward.

-Eu vi aquilo acontecendo antes, mas por alguns segundos... Ela hesitou. – A olhei atentamente. – Ela o conhecia, Rose, talvez essa seja a conexão conosco. Ela não é uma Cullen, eu saberia se alguém estivesse nos traindo.

-Sim, você saberia... – A olhei estreitando os olhos. – Alice você lembra de todas as visões que teve com Bella. – Ela revirou os olhos, os vampiros tinham uma memória impecável. – Como sabe se é a verdadeira Bella? – Ela me olhou inexpressiva.

-Ah minha nossa! – Exclamou indignada. – Eu devo tê-la visto várias vezes e nem percebi!

-Ok, vamos traçar um perfil para ela. – Suspirei. – Ela tem certa idade já, seu corpo é relaxado e mantém os tiques humanos como piscar, e se mover constantemente.

-Isso dificulta as coisas, mas o modo de falar deve ser diferente também...

-Não é. – A cortei, Alice ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. – Eu vi os vídeos do interrogatório, usam praticamente o mesmo vocabulário.

-Qual seria a principal diferença entre as duas?

-A expressão. – Respondi pensativa. – A impostora tem um ar maligno e esperto, como o de um vampiro, já Bella tem certa diversão.

-Lembra da primeira vez que ela apareceu? – Alice me olhou intrigada.

-Sim, estávamos na sala, você não acreditava no que havia acontecido com você...

-A impostora estava nos distraindo sobre a fuga de Bella, por quê?

-Minhas queridas, deixemos as especulações de lado. – Esme se ergueu, ela se manteve em silencio esse tempo todo. – Eu irei a missão, irei encontrar o grupo com Edward. Rose, você tire sua folga com Emmett e Alice... – Esme a olhou com um suspiro. – Quero que interrogue James.

Olhei para Alice curiosa com sua reação surpresa.

-O que há? – Perguntei quebrando o silencio.

-Eu sei das suspeitas de Carlisle, tem certeza de que vai me deixar fazer isso?

-É uma maneira de termos certeza. – Esme suspirou. – Rose, achamos que o demônio que possuiu Alice é o mesmo que possui...

-... James. – Completei surpresa. – Por que Carlisle acha isso?

-Ele disse que anos atrás houve um padrão, e ele está se repetindo novamente. Não me perguntem o que é, naquela época eu não sabia de nada do que acontecia...

-Sim, estava ocupada entre beijos e tapas com Carlisle. – Alice alfinetou com um risinho, eu ri junto.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Esme deu permissão para entrar, Athenodora entrou e nos dirigiu um sorriso meigo típico dela.

-Esme, querida, podemos conversa? – Esme a olhou por alguns segundos.

-Rose, Alice, estão dispensadas para realizar suas funções. – Ordenou calmamente, eu e Alice nos olhamos e levantamos para sair.

-Irei interroga-lo. Mantenha Jasper longe. – Alice pediu séria para mim.

-Não pode esconder isso por muito tempo.

-Eu sei, mas não quero que Jasper o mate agora, preciso de algumas respostas. – Alice deu um sorriso forçado para minha pessoa e se virou, sumindo pelos corredores.

-Rose. – Me virei e vi Carmem se aproximando de mim. - As crianças já foram transferidas?

-Com Charlie, não? – A olhei curiosa, ela acenou com a cabeça. – Por que a pergunta? – Simulei meu tom de desinteresse.

-É que não estava programado elas saírem tão cedo.

-Não se preocupe, só estamos nos precavendo... – Então captei um rosnado em algum lugar ao sudeste.

-_O que?_ – Franzi o cenho, Jacob Black estava transtornado por algum motivo, Carmem e eu seguimos direto para o sudeste.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Exclamei nada feliz, Jake olhava para Jane, Nessie estava atrás dele, enquanto Gianna e Nicolas atrás de Jane.

-Ela... – Jake ia começar a dar um ataque, então me aproximei dele rapidamente e o encarei deixando fluir minha hipnose.

-Você vai se transforma agora. – Ordenei o encarando nos olhos. – Não irá sair do estado humano agora, me entendeu?

-Sim, senhora. – Jake piscou me olhando confuso, ergui meu queixo.

-O que está havendo? – Jane ergueu sua sobrancelha mostrando o ar de arrogância que ela tem e disse:

-Estamos diante da traidora. – Ela olhava diretamente para Nessie, segurei meu impulso de arregalar os olhos.

-Você? – Olhei para Nessie sem expressão alguma, ela se moveu desconfortável sob meu olhar.

-Os lobisomens iam me matar... – Murmurou envergonhada, e, de repente, tudo fazia sentido, tudo começou logo depois de Nessie foi seqüestrada e salva por Bella.

Mas e as informações divulgadas antes de Nessie aparecer? Tem algo estranho nessa historia...

-Bella arriscou sua segurança aqui para salva-la dos lobisomens e é assim que agradece? – Perguntei com o rosto limpo de qualquer emoção, eu podia ver Jake se virando e a olhando incrédulo.

-Bella me matou, Rose, não é mais do que a obrigação dela me salvar. – Nessie recrutou tão calma que eu quase não a reconheci, definitivamente havia algo ali.

-Então... – A rodei enquanto a analisava levemente desconfiada. – Você entregou a festa, e os horários de segurança? Como?

-Eu roubei as chaves de Jake e mandei as mensagens via internet.

-O que? – Jake a olhou franzido o cenho. Nessie suspirou entediada e tocou seu braço, olhos dele cresceram pó um momento, então ele se afastou do toque dela e a olhou realmente decepcionado. –Gianna, leve-a para a cela. – Jake olhava para baixo, prendi a respiração tentando entender aquilo.

-Espere. – Pedi.

-Rose não é uma Volturi, me obedeça Gianna. – Jake a olhou de lado, quando Gianna parou para me olhar. Logo em seguida Nessie era levada para longe em velocidade desumana.

-Como descobriu? – Me virei para Jane, ela me olhou inexpressivamente.

-Eu suspeitei e a forcei, então ela confessou.

- Ela não nos traiu por estar a favor deles, simplesmente é fraca. – Jake olhou para nós, falando extremamente baixo.

-E ela é sua impressão. – Completei, Jake se mexeu desconfortável.

-Vamos andar um pouco, Jacob. – Nicolas o segurou pelo o ombro e o guiou para fora.

-Irei convocar uma reunião.

-Não pode ser agora, Jane. – Ela me olhou sobre o ombro. – Esme saiu na missão.

-Senhora, irmã... – Alec se aproximou de nós. – Jasper as espera na sala de vigilância, estamos indo monitorar a missão.

Desde que a tecnologia surgiu, nossas vidas tem sido tão mais fáceis.

**Jacob P.O.V**

-Tem noção do que está fazendo? – A segurei pelos ombros e sacudi de leve. – Não pode simplesmente falar algo assim por ai!

-Tudo o que fiz foi falar a verdade. – Nessie revirou os olhos, dei uma risada sem humor.

-Acha que sou estúpido? Você é incapaz de me enganar, Nessie.

-O quer dizer? – Franziu o cenho para mim. – Eu te mostrei minha traição.

-Oh sim! Por que lobisomens torturam com facas de prata, faz completo sentido, sendo que se eles tocarem a prata sua pele queima. – Ela abriu um sorriso travesso.

-Você percebeu, hã? – Cruzou os braços e se sentou na cama que havia no canto da parede.

-Por que fez isso? Sua cabeça poderia estar separada de seu corpo nesse exato momento se não fosse por estarem em uma missão importante nesse exato momento.

-Exatamente onde se encontra meu pai e minha mãe, é eu sei. – Me sentei ao seu lado e a olhei com o cenho franzido.

-Jake... – Murmurou divertida, então se inclinou... Será que ela...? Será...

Porra nenhuma!

Me senti muito decepcionado quando ela toca meu rosto e me conta a verdade sobre sua mentira. Quando terminou fiquei piscando confuso e WOW! Alec? Ele não aprendeu da ultima vez?

-Por que você foi fazer isso? – Suspirei apoiando minha cabeça na parede. Qual parte que eu não suportaria vê-la morta, que ela não entendeu?

_Não vou morrer! Pare de fazer escândalo. _

-Eu me importo com você, Ness. – Suspirei. - Nem adianta argumenta contra. – Acrescentei rapidamente, ela me olhou desconfortável.

_De verdade, ficarei bem. Eu sempre tenho meus planos de emergências. E tem a Bella, que matará todo mundo se algum encostar um dedo em mim._

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ergui a sobrancelha, Nessie sorriu convencida jogou os cabelos para o lado e pensou:

_Por que eu faria a mesma coisa por ela. Além do mais, Bella tem essa culpa por ter me transformado. Mesmo que ela tenha me salvado ao fazer isso. _Então ela retirou a mão rapidamente de meu rosto e encostou-se à parede também.

-Um dia vai me contar? – Perguntei olhando para frente.

-Eu não sei se sou tão corajosa. – Suspirou sem me encarar.

-Não soa estranho que eu tenha passado minha vida inteira aprendendo os mais variados tipos de luta, e ter Bella, que luta a muito pouco tempo, como tutora?

-É estranho, mas disseram que você não sabia controlar as emoções e Bella, bem, ela é mestre nisso. – Olhei para Nessie. – Nós aprendemos juntas, sabe? Você deve imaginar que com nossas línguas afiadas foi fácil aprender a ignorar as provocações.

-Eu não sou assim e esse é meu ponto fraco, quando perdi a luta para ela, meu pai achou que eu tinha o que aprender com ela e o mesmo valia para Bella. – Nessie finalmente me olhou.

-Por quê? – Perguntou me olhando. – Por que teve que treinar com ela? Não é como se ninguém tivesse te provocado durante as lutas, isso deve ser uma das primeiras lições, certo?

-Bella me provocou até o fim e chegou ao meu limite quando falou de minha mãe. – Suspirei. – Fiquei cego de raiva e isso a fez ganhar com uma facilidade preocupante.

-Sua mãe se foi a muito tempo? – Perguntou delicadamente.

-Cinco anos... – Engoli a seco, me lembrava um pouco dela e isso era assustador. - E você?

-Dois anos... – Fiquei surpreso por ela responder. – Mas você tem sorte, ainda tem seu pai e irmãs, pelo o que soube.

-Ambas estão distante desse mundo sobrenatural, uma estava grávida na Califórnia e a outra está estudando na Inglaterra. – Suspirei. – Elas são tão sortudas... – Nessie deu um riso baixo.

-Como diz mesmo... – Nessie olhou para o teto. – Ah sim! Nós nascemos pelados, banquelos e carecas, o que vier é lucro! – Sorri para ela. – Se bem que o que veio nem foi tão bom assim. Vem cá, vou ficar aqui toda a noite?

-Provavelmente até voltarem.

-E você poderia saber como está as coisas? Mamãe está lá. – Nessie pediu ansiosa.

Peguei meu celular e pedi um relatório via email... Então arregalei os olhos quando li as respostas.

-Sua mãe tem razão... – Olhei para a tela incrédulo.

-O que? Fala! – Exclamou exaspera.

-... Ela tem um puto azar. – Acrescentei.

**Bella P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor do hotel, estava dando uma checada nos locais onde eu poderia entrar. Era mais por diversão, já que Edward não me deixaria roubar nada, inclusive segurava minha mão com um aperto de ferro.

Ele parecia um tanto exaspero no telefone, enquanto falava em um idioma muito estranho.

-_Quanto será que ele paga para ela?_ – Mas será possível que os humanos sempre acham que eu sou prostituta!

Ta certo! Meu vestido curto e tomara que caia azul marinho me dava um ar mesmo de vadia. Mas um homem como Edward não precisa pagar para ter uma mulher, então por que pagaria uma prostituta?

_-Eles são um casal, idiota!Isso se vê de longe!_

_-Ele se apresentou o como Sr. Gerhard! Ela é namorada dele._

_-Que sortuda! Olha o jeito que na para de segurar a mão dela, está tão apaixonado que não consegue se afastar dela._ – Tentei fazer minha melhor cara de bunda, sobre os comentários.

Se eles soubessem que, na verdade, Edward estava se certificando de que eu não saísse para roubar o hotel...

Suspirei entediada, por que Edward simplesmente não largava minha mão? Sério, um braço pela cintura, ou pelos ombros é o suficiente para mim, minha mão está quase sendo quebrada aqui!

-Bella. – Ele desligou o telefone e se aproximou da minha orelha. – _Você pode ir fazer sua diversão._

-Como? – Arregalei meus olhos, por essa eu não esperava!

-Pode fazer o que queria hoje de tarde. – Ele quer que eu roube o hotel?

_Você quer que eu roube o hotel? _Edward acenou com a cabeça, enquanto suspirava._ O que aconteceu?_

-A equipe foi atacada no caminho, Carlisle está muito furioso, Esme estava liderando o grupo, não sabemos como ela está. – Suspirou.

-Esme é dura na queda, eu duvido que tenham... – Nem me atrevi a completar a frase, vai que atrai? Edward acenou com a cabeça para mim, eu acho que ele ainda estava preocupado, o que me deixa preocupada também.

Afinal Esme é uma vampira que pode tacar fogo em todo mundo! Se os lobisomens podem com ela...

- Consegue criar a distração?

_Quando se trata de improvisar eu sou a melhor. Além do mais, eu meio que tinha algo preparado._ Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

-É uma boa coisa que eu seja preparada. – Abri um sorriso amarelo e me levantei do sofá, arrancando as chaves do carro do bolso dele no processo. Eu literalmente tinha planejado roubar o hotel, enquanto fingia ir ao banheiro, por que _até parece_ que eu ia perde a oportunidade. – Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – _Eu vou deter a guarda nos furgões._ Acrescentei em pensamento enquanto lhe dava um beijo rápido.

-Eu estarei na festa. – Ele disse antes de se virar.

Sai do hotel escondida no meio de alguns turistas e andei rapidamente para o carro a duas quadras dali, tirei a mochila lá de dentro e fui andando até o beco. Verifiquei a arma e coloquei o silenciador, era tudo o que eu precisava no momento.

Eu não ia roubar sem neutralizar os guardas que vigiavam Thomas, é claro que esperava que a equipe de vampiros os parasse, mas havia os de dentro. Então, melhor preveni do que remediar.

Usei minha velocidade e escudo para me aproximar do furgão sem ser percebida, coloquei a arma entre os joelhos para ajeitar a mochila em meu ombro e me preparei.

O show iria começar, e eu não poderia parar uma vez que começasse, seria alguns minutos antes de perceberem que não respondiam. Olhei ao redor para ver se havia testemunhas... Tudo limpo.

Era agora!

Bati na porta do furgão e esperei encostada na porta. Ouvi os movimentos e um homem abriu, ele nem abriu a boca, um tiro na cabeça o impediu. Entrei rapidamente e não parei de atirar até todos estarem com os olhos arregalados e mortos.

Fechei a porta e me virei para as telas de vigilância ali dentro, eles eram bem modernos, eu via Thomas conversando com alguns rapazes, pareciam apenas um grupo de jovens... Então ouvi uma batida no lado de fora do carro.

Estão curtindo com a minha cara?

Peguei minha arma e me aproximei da porta com meu escudo protegendo meus passos. Assim que toquei a maçaneta rosnei de dor, pois senti minha mão queimar. Logo em seguida a porta foi aberta bruscamente. Olhei para cima e vi Esme me olhando impaciente, ela entrou e fechou a porta e olhou ao redor.

Minha santa mãe! Ela estava completamente suja de sangue e lama!

-Bom trabalho, eu apaguei o resto ao redor da quadra. – Ela comentou se sentando na frente dos monitores. Ok, ela nem me humilhou agora. – Edward me avisou que irá roubar o hotel como distração.

-Basicamente.

-Ok, entre pela porta da frente, vá para a área vip da festa e entre nas escadas de lá, irá te levar para o primeiro andar, onde está o cofre e...

-Eu sei disso. – A cortei impaciente. – Pedi as plantas para um amigo. – Dei de ombros quando vi seu olhar sobre mim. Peguei meu celular e a faca que Alice me deu e me vire para sair, porém, Esme me chamou.

Ela se levantou e me estendeu uma adaga.

-Coloque em sua coxa. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Algum problema?

-Não preciso, estou com a faca que Alice me deu. – Ela me olhou por alguns instantes.

-Tudo bem, me dê seu celular. – Estendi prontamente. – Estou nesse numero. Roube, soe o alarme e se misture na festa, de preferência com Edward. – Acenei com a cabeça e me virei. – E Bella... – A olhei sobre o ombro. – Boa sorte.

-Eu não sou uma pessoa de sorte, Esme. – Sorri para ela e pulei do furgão, ajeitei o salto e fui andando em passos firmes em direção ao hotel.

Ignorei a fofoca dos recepcionistas, passando direto por eles e indo em direção a festa.

A festa era de noivado, de quem, eu não faço idéia, mas era de gente rica, estava evidente pela quantidade de convidados. Andei até a área VIP e o segurança nem me parou, aprendi a muito tempo que quando se tem ar de confiança, ninguém lhe questiona.

Exceto Edward, ele me questiona, é um saco, se quer saber.

Falando na criatura, ele estava em um sofá com duas mulheres peitudas de cada lado, rodeado de fumaça e ria de algo que um dos _almofadinhas_ falava. Nem olhei de novo, apenas ignorei, se ele quer ser feliz com as peitudas, que seja!

Fui para o bar, por que eu tinha que enrolar, afinal não poderia andar direto para as escadas, seria suspeito demais.

-A dama aceita uma bebida? – Ouvi uma voz masculina bem atrente atrás de mim, me virei com um sorriso e congelei quando vi quem estava na minha frente.

Thomas Louvain!

PUTA QUE PARIU! Ele sabe! Ele tem que saber quem eu sou!

-Então? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas de um jeito charmoso.

-Eu não bebo. – Dei um sorriso bobo, vou entrar no jogo dele e fingir que eu não sei que sei a verdade sobre ele saber de mim... Espera, o que? – Estou fugindo do meu ex, na verdade. – Dei de ombros fazendo minha expressão de sem graça.

-Oh sim, e onde ele está?

-Em algum lugar lá embaixo, subi para cá e ninguém me impediu de entrar, então... – Sorri timidamente.

-Como terminou com ele? – Ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Ele terminou comigo, ou ao menos eu acho que ele fez isso quando o peguei na cama com duas mulheres e... Um _homem_. – Torci a boca sem graça, e Thomas engasgou na bebida, meu celular vibrou e eu olhei rapidamente.

_Muito hilário. E._

Mordi o lábio escondendo o sorriso, Edward se encontrava com duas mulheres e um homem naquele momento...

_Eu não posso fazer nada se a carapuça serviu... _Pensei abrindo meu escudo rapidamente.

-É amiga de Mel? – Ah merda!

-Quem?

-A noiva? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, sabe de uma coisa, ele era bem gostoso, e no sentido humano da palavra.

-Eu não conheço a noiva. – Respondi, ele me olhou desconfiado. – Uma amiga me trouxe, só que ela e meu ex são amigos em comum de um dos noivos, eu não sabia e, bem, cá estou! – Acrescentei já um pouco ansiosa, eu tinha que fazer logo minha missão, os lobisomens são selvagens, mas não estúpidos.

-Sim, aqui está você. – Disse enquanto dava uma olhada maliciosa em meu corpo.

Assim não dá! Eu preciso efetuar um roubo aqui!

_Mande uma de suas amigas dar em cima dele, Edward! Eu preciso subir pelas escadas!_

Cinco longos minutos se passaram, e eu estava tentada a pedir para Thomas me levar para um lugar mais privado. Obviamente eu iria tirar uma casquinha (hey! Eu estou necessitada, e ele não é de se jogar fora) antes de deixá-lo inconsciente.

Então surgi minha salvadora morena com os peitos cheios de silicone! O poderoso batom vermelho dela era a prova que ela não iria se mover dali até que ele a acompanhasse. Acenei em aprovação para mim mesma, o pobre Thomas não pode contra o decote dela, os olhos grudaram dali e não saíram mais.

Até me senti um pouco mal pelos os meus seios não tão grandes assim, quero dizer, eles arrancavam certo respeito e tudo, mas não eram enormes. E meu vestido até que dava uma valorizada neles, mas nada era pário contra a morena e seu silicone. Os meus eram laranjas comparadas as melancias ali...

Enquanto refletia sobre o assunto, eu me esgueirava para o lado do bar como quem não quer nada. Relaxei por dois minutos, então entrei na porta para as escadas. Subi em minha velocidade máxima e com meu escudo em alerta, como eu sempre fazia quando ia assaltar.

Parei na porta do primeiro andar, tirei meus mortíferos saltos e analisei tudo com meu escudo mental. Deixe-me ver... Humano, humano... Ahá! Lobisomem! Tirei meus sapatos e fui andando pelo corredor e expandi meu escudo até os humanos.

Desmaiaram imediatamente com o impacto, foi ai que eu ouvi o rosnado atrás de mim. Nesse instante aprendi uma lição muito valiosa: lobisomens são realmente rápidos.

Me virei e o vi vindo em minha direção em forma humana, com um golpe certeiro, chutei sua barriga. Aproveitei a momentânea perda de ar dele, e lhe dei um _swing_. Respirei fundo e meus sentidos se afloraram, me virei rapidamente para o outro lobisomem atrás de mim, mas era tarde demais...

ELE ME SOCOU!

FILHO DA...

Rosnei raivosa, bloqueei o seu punho em minha direção, dei uma joelhada em suas bolas (sério, ele não vai mais poder ter filhos depois dessa) e por fim quebrei seu nariz e minha mão com um soco muito potente.

Eu não ia mais lutar, decidi, tinha que ser rápida. Por isso, quando virei o próximo corredor, empurrei meu escudo físico sobre os próximos guardas, a força foi o suficiente para eles desmaiarem. Um deles era lobisomem pude identificar, mas estava desmaiado e o nariz sangrava.

Tirei duas pinças, que estavam amarradas na minha coxa e abri a porta rapidamente. Eu sabia onde estava o cofre, mas queria o que tinha dentro, então pedi para Esme a senha via mensagem.

Assim que encontrei a falsa estante, eu peguei um pano na mesa e digitei a senha que Esme me enviou no painel escondido com a mão coberta. No instante que abriu pude ver que havia sensores de movimento, eles só desligariam se a pessoa certa colocasse os olhos em um outro painel no canto.

Vou te contar, o hotel recebe gente rica mesmo, só dali, identifiquei um monte de jóias interessantes. Esfreguei minhas mãos e respirei fundo, eu ia ter que tocar um deles e acionar o alarme, mas antes... Hum... Dinheiro ou jóias?

Bem, o meu aniversario era dali alguns meses, é verdade, mas eu ia fazer dezoito anos! Definitivamente, o dinheiro!

Eu ia me virar para as verdinhas quando algo me chamou atenção na prateleira... Era uma gargantilha de ônix! O metal se entrelaçava e terminava ao redor da pedra de uma maneira tão bonita...

Eu nem pensei, atravessei os sensores com a facilidade de sempre, e peguei o colar, ele era realmente lindo e me lembrava os olhos dos vampiros. Melhor ainda, me lembrava a cor dos olhos de Edward no escritório durante nossa falsa festa de noivado. Coloquei-o em meu decote e peguei alguns bolos de dinheiro, euros, precisamente.

Dessa vez não mantive o cuidado, simplesmente deixei o sensor me percebe segundos antes de escapulir. Olhei ao redor e coloquei as caixas dentro do saco de lixo, sai em direção ao corredor e coloquei no armário de limpeza que vi ali antes. Eu mandaria alguém pegar ali depois, fácil assim.

Acelerei meus passos e refiz meu caminho de forma desumana até a porta das escadas. Assim que sai procurei localizar Edward, mas eu não precisei.

Os _lábios_ dele me encontraram primeiro!

Quando vi, eu tinha sido empurrada contra parede e tinha minha boca era invadida pela língua dele.

Já disse o quanto o gosto dele era delicioso?

Nem me preocupei muito com isso, na verdade, já estava com uma mão segurando os cabelos dele, enquanto a outra se tornava boba. Edward não fez por menos, suas mãos passearam por meu corpo me deixando **muito necessitada**.

Nossas línguas começaram uma verdadeira guerra, enquanto o beijo ficava cada vez mais violento. Eu literalmente me esqueci onde estava!

Mas tudo que é bom acaba... Ele mesmo quebrou o beijo, e encostou a testa na minha.

-Querida, vamos dançar. – Então me puxou para a saída,parte da minha mente percebeu alguns guardas passando por nós, porém...

Minha. Nossa!

Eu estava tão desnorteada com o ataque do beijo que nem questionei nada. Ele poderia ter falado para irmos escalar o Monte Everest com aquelas roupas que eu nem ligaria.

Mas, vamos combinar, por um beijo desses, eu bem que ia escalar. Se ele sabe fazer isso, imagina o que pode fazer na cama? Quase tropecei nos meus pés com esse pensamento.

Foi só então quando chegamos ao salão de festas, onde a musica rolava a solta e ele me puxava naquela direção, que eu consegui assimilar as coisas.

PUTA MERDA! EU NÃO VOU DANÇAR!

-Hey! – Tentei parar, mas ele é um vampiro, ou seja, tem mais força do que eu. – Sério! Eu não vou lá! – Ele me puxou pela cintura, ui...

-Não vamos dançar, Bella. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. – Só vamos atravessar por lá, agora pare de frescura!

Ele atravessou a pista imponentemente, e eu fui jogada pra lá e pra cá, mas chegamos ao outro lado! Edward continuou me puxando para um corredor e entramos em um armário de limpeza, nos isolei imediatamente.

-Thomas não faz idéia de quem é. – Ele suspirou, eu não esperava que ele quisesse conversa agora, mas... Espera ai, o que?

-O que? Como assim? Isso é possível?

-O pai é ausente, Thomas é lobisomem de nascença, mas nunca se transformou.

-De novo, isso é possível?

-É raro, mas é possível, ele deve estar amaldiçoado, ou algo assim, por isso seus poderes estão selados. Isso faz com que ele seja mais vigiado que o normal.

-Mas e o nome falso?

-Ele pensa que o pai é dá máfia e, de certa forma, ele é. – Edward deu de ombros. – O plano mudou, a guarda dele já está a caminho para retira-lo do local. Nosso traidor entrou em ação, por isso a retirei de lá. As agentes ali darão um jeito nos guardas e a que eu enviei para ficar com Thomas está o distraindo.

-Elas são agentes de quem?

-Dos conhecidos que lhe disse. – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. – O roubo alertou o pessoal do hotel, todos serão distraídos procurando o ladrão. Preciso que você chegue a sala de segurança e desative tudo, todo o hotel deve perde a luz por alguns instantes. – Acenei em resposta. – Manterei contato com o celular, espere alguns minutos antes de sair. – Então ele saiu, poxa... Nem um beijinho de boa sorte?

Estou deprimentemente carente, só pode...

Ok, eu ia voltar para o primeiro andar, que saco!

Suspirei e sai do armário, franzi o cenho para a musica que tocava, era... Clássica? Mas desde quando um noivado toca musica do século XVII? Me aproximei do salão e vi uma coisa muito bizarra. Todos dançavam de maneira estranha, como nos filmes de época...

Qual era o nome daquele filme? Ah! Orgulho e preconceito! Era igualzinho aquele filme, exceto que... Bem, as pessoas estavam usando roupas modernas. Pendi minha cabeça para o lado e olhei ao redor, um tanto confusa.

-Não é maravilhoso estarem fortalecendo os laços das famílias através do matrimônio? – Franzi o cenho para a jovem mulher que proferiu isso.

Ok... Essa fala pareceu ter saído de um livro antigo...

Continuei caminhando pelo o hotel, as pessoas andavam diferente ou é impressão minha? E por que os homens mantinham certa distancia das mulheres como se tivesse algo no caminho?

Onde está Edward quando preciso?

Foi então que eu senti algo me atingir, franzi o cenho, algo forçava meu escudo mental e para deixar tudo mais assustador...

Meu escudo estava cedendo!

Me apoiei na grade que me separava do chão do salão a poucos metros abaixo. Respirei fundo tentando mantê-lo, mas ele saiu! PUTA MERDA! Estou me sentido pelada!

Abri os olhos e me vi confusa com a imagem que me deparei, por que eu usava luvas nas mãos?

Franzi o cenho e olhei para mim mesma, eu usava um vestido azul marinho longo e o colar que roubei enfeitava meu pescoço. Ergui a cabeça e olhei para o salão e minha boca se abriu ao ver todos com roupas semelhantes.

De repente parecia que fui sugada para um filme de época. Me virei olhando ao redor confusa e me deparei com um espelho. Boquiaberta, eu me aproximei tocando o meu rosto, minha maquiagem era diferente. Eu estava com os lábios pintados de vermelho, e meus olhos não carregavam a sombra pesada de antes.

E me cabelo estava preso e completamente enrolado. Eu nunca conseguiria prende-lo daquele jeito, então de duas uma: Ou eu pirei, ou algo mágico está acontecendo.

Eu acho que é a segunda opção, já que antes eu vi todos agirem de maneira estranha. Antes de tirarem meu escudo mental.

Meu escudo!

Tentei localiza-lo em minha mesma e, para a minha surpresa, eu senti o elástico mental bater de volta em minha mente. Até pisquei um tanto atordoada, olhei ao redor novamente e eu usava minhas roupas de antes e o colar estava escondido.

Merda...

Eu tinha que encontrar Edward.

Antes que eu pudesse sair fazer meu próximo movimento, alguém agarrou minha mão, e algo perfurou meu braço. Olhei para meu braço confusa e vi uma agulha, que por sua vez se conectava em uma injeção, que era segurada por uma mão...

E essa mão pertencia a um cara de quase dois metros de altura.

_Lobisomem_... Minha mente cantou, antes de tudo ficar escuro.

...

Eu não me atrevi a abrir os olhos. Apenas fiquei ali, escutando os passos ao meu redor.

-O feitiço manipulou a todos, o Cullen não foi localizado, mas com certeza pensa que está em outra época, nem deve se lembrar da noiva.

Mas que bruxa filha da mãe!

-Thomas já foi removido? – Ele, seja lá quem for, perguntou.

-Ele deve estar perdido com uma das rameiras da festa. – A mulher deu uma risada. – Agora me deixe com essa espécie rara que é a Swan. – Senti-a afagar meu cabelo. – Não pode comigo, não é mesmo? Besteira minha pensar que sua mãe poderia deixar seus poderes para você, ela a queria livre... Que estúpida você era Renné.

Essa vadia tocou no meu ponto sensível!

Agarrei seu pulso e o quebrei rapidamente, ela caiu com um grito, enquanto eu abria os olhos e expandia meu escudo físico para os guardas da sala. O choque eles foi o suficiente para todos desmaiarem.

Segurei a vadiazinha pelo pescoço e a puxei para perto de mim.

-Você não chegou nem perto, querida. – Rosnei para ela, satisfeita com o pavor que surgiu no rosto dela. – Desfaça o que aprontou.

-Para me matar logo em seguida? – Ela respondeu irônica, estreitei os olhos e fechei meu escudo nela. Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a gritar, a deixei cair no chão se contorcendo toda como a cobra que ela é.

-Vai desfazer? – Perguntei parando a tortura.

-Você não irá me matar, enquanto o feitiço sobreviver. – Revirei os olhos e dei um choque nela e comecei a tortura com meu escudo.

Fui andando pelo quarto tentando achar algo para parar o feitiço sobre o local. Qualquer coisa! Olhei para os livros, para os objetos estranhos, tudo! Até embaixo da cama, mas foi uma olhada discreta, por que eu estava desconfiada que ela podia estar curtindo com a minha cara.

Expandi meu escudo novamente e a olhei, ela me olhou zonza.

-Eu não tenho medo de matá-la, bruxa! – Exclamei me sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas. – Eu mencionei que a dor que lhe proporciona, é meu escudo esmagando partes de seu corpo? Mais especificamente seu cérebro. Então, basicamente, eu estou a matando lentamente. – Abri um sorriso singelo. – Ah não ser que você prefira uma dor na perna, por exemplo? – Apertei meu escudo com força e um estralo se ouviu seguido do grito dela.

-Eu sou leal a minha causa! – Recrutou ofegante.

-Ah me poupe! – Revirei os olhos. – Quer saber, perdi a paciência. – Me aproximei dela, ela me olhou cansada. – Você é uma vadia, mas admiro sua lealdade. – Suspirei e quebrei o pescoço no mesmo instante.

Dei uma espiada lá fora e sai correndo para as escadas, porra! Eu estava no quinto andar, cheguei praticamente deslizando no hall. Quando parei na porta do salão xinguei baixo, afinal todos continuavam naquele mesmo transe bizarro do século XVII!

Respirei fundo e tirei a porcaria dos saltos que não tinham utilidade nenhuma. Mandei os ombros para trás e ergui o queixo, eu tinha que andar que nem eles para ninguém me notar.

Eu achei que se matasse a bruxa a magia acabava, e agora? Foi então que eu lembrei de uma invenção maravilhosa do homem!

O celular!

_Como se desfaz um feitiço?_ Mandei para o numero de Esme. Meu celular começou a vibrar, entrei em uma das varandas que dava para a piscina e me escondi nas sombras.

_-Que tipo de feitiço_? – Esme perguntou antes que eu abrisse a boca. – _Edward não me disse nada!_

-Eu não entendi também, até que me pegaram e me entregaram para uma bruxa. Aparentemente todos acham que estão vivendo no século XVII ou XVIII. – Suspirei ao telefone.

_-Onde a bruxa está?_

-Morta. – Respondi prontamente.

_-Bem, o feitiço deve depender de outra coisa que não ela... Século XVIII, você disse?_

-Sim...

_-Eles sabem de Edward?_

-Edward, Thomas ocupado em algum lugar do prédio, até de mim sabiam!

_-Tudo bem, Bella. Você precisa encontrar o catalisador do feitiço deve estar no quarto dela, destrua tudo lá, algo irá quebrar o feitiço._ – Fiquei aliviada por saber o que fazer. – _Eu iria ai, mas o feitiço irá me atingir e algum lobisomem pode me encontrar antes._

-Tudo bem, posso lidar com isso.

_-Depois que quebrar o feitiço me mande uma mensagem para mim. Aproveite e encontre Edward, ele corre perigo_... – Acenei para mim mesma. – _Depois continue com o plano que Edward lhe passou._

-Sim, causar o apagão.

-_Isso mesmo e, Bella..._

-Sim?

_-Se encontrar outra bruxa, __**não a mate**__._ – Senti o tom pesado da bronca e me encolhi de leve, Esme pode ser assustadora, viu? A próxima coisa que ouvi foi o som do fim da ligação.

Ok... Encontrar Edward! Olhei ao redor, todos continuavam naquela situação bizarra... Deixe-me ver, disseram que não haviam encontrado o Cullen, o que um Edward do século XVIII faria em uma festa?

Transar.

Com toda a certeza! É a cara dele.

Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor, desatei a andar o mais rápido possível, ainda bem que havia tirado minha sandália. Parei na grade que me separava do chão do salão, olhei ao redor desesperada.

Ele podia estar dançando com alguma dama para leva-la algum corredor escuro e levantar as saias... Bufei raivosa, eu aqui procurando ele e o imbecil provavelmente comendo alguma vadia da festa!

Ô mundo injusto!

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei em todos os barulhos, fiz uma careta quando abri meus sentidos. Eram sons demais para uma única mente, respirei fundo e procurei me focar na voz de Edward.

Por que voz dele se destacaria na multidão, pode ter certeza.

-_Espere_... – Fiquei em alerta quando captei a voz dele. – _O que_...? – Me arrepiei com o som de osso quebrado que veio logo em seguida.

Abri meus olhos e corri para a direção da voz em minha velocidade máxima, sem me importa se alguém visse algo. Parei na frente de um corredor e captei o cheiro de sangue, o doce sangue de vampiro... Me virei de frente ao corredor e comecei a ouvir os corações, os barulhos e o lobisomem dando instrução para levarem Edward.

Quando cheguei na curva do corredor, o grupo se dividia, Edward era segurado por dois lobisomens e parecia estranho. Estava de cabeça baixa, e parecia ser praticamente carregado pelos brutamontes sarados...

A única conclusão que cheguei é que eu devia impedir aquilo, por isso, no auge da minha inteligência, eu fui peitar os lobisomens.

-Hey, seus cachorros sarnentos, não sabem que ele não joga no mesmo time que vocês? – Falei em alto. – Acredite em mim, ele prefere _morangos_, ao invés de _bananas_. – Acrescentei no meu melhor tom humorado.

-PENGUE-NA. – O chefe berrou, estralei os dedos e puxei a santa adaga que estava em minha coxa. Olhei para Edward e estiquei meu escudo mental até ele, talvez isso pudesse fazer o efeito do feitiço passar. Afinal, comigo não funcionou até meu escudo sumir.

Desviei do primeiro soco e afundei a adaga na lateral do corpo dele. Assim que puxei de volta, tive que me agachar por que o punho dele vinha certinho em minha direção, mas ele conseguiu acerta meu ombro.

Deslocou, mas não era nada que não pudesse suporta.

Agarrei seu braço com toda a força que pude e mordi, fui jogada no chão quase imediatamente. Sorri enquanto cuspia a pele dele, a queda havia sido dolorida, eles são bem brutos. Ele veio para cima de mim e eu chutei suas bolas, o coitado se deixou cair de joelhos e eu chutei seu rosto, terminando o serviço.

Logo senti outro vindo por atrás de mim, então prendi a adaga em minha coxa, me inclinei para trás e me ergui sob minhas mãos. Deixei uma pequena careta escapar quando realizei uma pirueta invertida (meu ombro não estava totalmente novo em folha), no processo minha perna conseguiu acerta seu peito.

Me ergui rapidamente, agarrei minha adaga e a ergui em direção ao lobisomem. Ele segurou meu pulso e bateu em minha mão fazendo a adaga voar. Puxei meu pulso, o fazendo estralar no processo, e ia dar o próximo golpe quando senti dois braços me pegarem por trás, tentei chutar o lobisomem na minha frente, mas ele desviou facilmente.

-Você certamente é bem arisca. – O chefe deles comentou dando um sorriso para mim. – Sei que vou gostar bastante de você. – Ele deu uma bela encarada em meu corpo. Cuspi em seu rosto e senti satisfação quando seu sorriso sumiu.

Foi temporário, pois logo em seguida senti um tapa queimar em meu rosto.

Foi tão forte que meu rosto até estralou, senti o gosto de sangue na boca e tudo mais.

Mas eu parei de prestar atenção nisso quando ouvi um rosnado assustador ecoar pelo corredor. Olhei para cima e tudo o que vi foi vultos, o lobisomem que me segurava, me puxou com força e rapidez para longe daquilo. Eu devia usar a porra do meu escudo físico, em vez de ficar nesse lenga-lenga, mas eu estava nervosa demais para me concentrar.

Dois lobisomens vieram em minha direção, mas nem liguei, o braço do lobisomem havia se apertado mais, fazendo meus braços se achatarem ainda mais contra meus seios. Vi quando sua mão pegou a adaga no chão, a _minha_ adaga.

Agora fudeu **tudo** para ele.

Ninguém vai me ameaçar com uma _faca_, ainda mais sendo essa a arma que me levou para essa vida de demônio! (na verdade foi Irina quem me trouxe para essa vida, porém, eu a matei com a faca...)

Senti em meus olhos o formigamento familiar de quando eles mudavam de cor, meus lábios se puxaram sobre meus dentes, e a adaga veio rapidamente em direção ao meu pescoço. Porém, meu escudo bloqueou seu movimento, me aproveitando de sua surpresa empurrei seu braço para o lado, agarrei o outro e o puxei por cima de mim, o fazendo cair em um forte estrondo.

Puxei minha adaga de sua mão e a fundei em seu pescoço sem hesitar. Um rosnado me tirou de meu momento vingativo e vi um lobisomem transforamado de dois metros vindo em minha direção. Me ergui com a adaga na mão e a lancei em direção a sua testa, atingiu bem no meio dos olhos.

Foi quando percebi que aquele lobisomem me distraiu e me deixou desarmada com um companheiro vindo em minha direção pelas costas.

Deu tempo de apenas se virar, eu não pude desviar ou sequer de piscar. No instante seguinte o peso dele caiu sobre mim e quebrou minha bacia novamente com o impacto. As lagrimas pinicaram meus olhos no segundo que tomei consciência da dor monstruosa que se apoderou do meu corpo. Naquele momento eu soube que estava temporariamente paraplégica.

Nem virar minha cabeça, eu pude, apenas senti suas garras afundarem em minhas pernas e seus dentes morderam meu ombro machucado que estava quase curado. De repente deixei de sentir meu corpo, sim, eu devo estar tetraplégica agora.

Então ele foi puxado violentamente de cima de mim, foi tão forte que ele arrancou parte da minha pele. Nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar prestar atenção, estava me sentindo tão estranha. Fechei meus olhos e prestei atenção em meus dons e pude sentir o movimento de Edward pelo meu escudo mental. Nunca fiquei tão aliviada por ter aquele escudo!

Merda! Não consigo me mexer, minha coluna está quebrada! Só pode.

O rosto de Edward apareceu na minha frente, ele parecia um tanto espantado comigo, e eu gritei mentalmente antes que ele abrisse a boca para falar asneiras do tipo "Bella, você está bem?":

_Minha coluna está quebrada!_

Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu acho que ele começou a passar as mãos em meu corpo, mas não tenho certeza, afinal não sentia porra alguma.

Sabe de uma coisa, eu sou invencível para transfiguradores quando estou na minha forma máxima, mas não para lobisomens e nem para vampiros. Isso me faz terceira na hierarquia de criaturas sobrenaturais, né?

Então arregalei os olhos e soltei um gritinho mental (da minha boca saiu um gruindo bem estranho) quando ouvi o estralo da minha coluna sendo colocada no lugar.

-Minha nossa... – Pisquei sentido as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, dor e mais dor. Duas mãos frias secaram as lagrimas.

-Está tudo bem, já está no lugar. – Virei o pescoço de lado e estralei, ele tinha razão nesse ponto, a dor havia passado agora.

Irina era uma cadela ordinária dos infernos, mas ao menos o veneno dela fez algo que preste.

Edward me ergueu pela cintura, enquanto eu estralava os ossos da perna.

-Você me tirou do feitiço... – Edward me encarou um tanto desconfortável, afinal eu salvei a bunda branca dele. Agradecer não fazia o gênero dele.

-Estamos quites com a coisa do lobisomem. – Dei um sorriso amarelo, também não era meu gênero ficar me desmanchando em obrigadas. -Tenho que destruir o quarto da bruxa para o feitiço ser quebrado. – Murmurei para ele, o mesmo acenou em resposta e nos viramos para ir as escadas.

Eu ainda estava um pouco zonza com o ataque, mas estava quase completamente curada novamente.

Isso não me impediu de estacar no lugar e olhar chocada para o chão. Um rastro de sangue ia da onde estávamos até vários montes de pêlos no meio do corredor. Sim, _montes de pêlos_, por que dentro daquelas coisas não havia mais nada. Os órgãos estavam espalhados e... Aquilo perto do vaso é um rim?

Olhei para Edward um tanto boquiaberta e pude percebe o estado de sua roupa pela primeira vez.

Não havia rasgo algum, apenas sangue, _muito sangue_. Da cintura para cima Edward estava coberto de sangue... Mordi os lábios, o sangue de lobisomens não tinha cheiro ruim, na verdade...

-Vamos. – Edward me puxou para o lado para não pisarmos no sangue.

Ele sendo vampiro, perdeu a paciência segundos depois de darmos alguns passos, me pegou no colo e quatros segundos depois estávamos no quinto andar. Eu saltei do colo dele e andei até o quarto, a mulher ainda estava mortinha da silva no chão e eu pouco me importava.

-Dá próxima vez, não a mate, ok? – Edward se apoiou na porta e me olhou franzido o cenho, o encarei incrédula.

Ninguém me deu a _porra_ do manual de instruções de como agir em situações de feitiços do tempo!

Respirei fundo e expandi pela vigésima vez na ultima hora o meu escudo físico. Destruí tudo dentro do quarto em segundos, o corpo da mulher até voou para a parede quando meu escudo bateu nela.

Disfarcei o sorrisinho maldoso que brotou em meus lábios quando vi o rosto deformado da bruxa.

-Funcionou? – Perguntei depois de alguns segundos apreciando minha obra prima.

-Não faço idéia, você está me isolando por causa do escudo. – Edward deu de ombros. – Eu vou checar. Já volto. – E sumiu.

Cara, ele era muito rápido!

Assim que terminei meu suspiro, ele já estava ao meu lado.

-Funcionou. Eu vou atrás de Thomas, faça o que eu lhe pedi antes. – Acenei com a cabeça, e Edward partiu novamente.

Olhei para mim mesma, eu estava coberta de sangue e algumas partes roxas, meu ombro mais precisamente,daqui a pouco ele voltava ao branco de sempre. Dei de ombros e fui para as escadas indo para o primeiro andar, coloquei a cabeça para fora e vi os guardas da policia, lhes dei um choque no mesmo instante.

_Tudo limpo..._ Pensei comigo mesma. O feitiço deve ter atrasado o chamado dos policiais ao prédio, por isso não havia quase nenhum nesse lado do andar. Mas eu podia ouvir o movimento do outro lado.

Esperei o homem lá dentro destravar a porta antes de invadir a sala e deixa-lo inconsciente com um soco. Eu não quebrei nada em seu rosto, então ele que se dê por satisfeito.

Olhei para as câmeras e vi a festa rolando, os recepcionistas fofoqueiros, os corredores de segurança do cofre congelados na mesma tela (Praga é sempre tão competente!) e... Ergui a sobrancelha para a câmera do elevador, bem, está explicado por que o guarda não se tocou da tela congelada ali do lado.

Thomas Louvain estava fodendo de modo selvagem com a tal _agente_ de Edward no elevador. Estreitei os olhos divertidamente para o homem inconsciente e depois peguei o cheiro de gozo no ar. Apertei o botão tirando do mute e fiquei um tanto arrepiada com os gemidos animalescos que soaram na mesma hora.

Minha nossa! Eles sabiam inspirar uma pessoa!

Soltei uma risadinha maliciosa, enquanto meu rosto corava um pouco por causa do calor que se fazia de repente. Tirei o celular do decote (o único lugar seguro) e liguei para Edward.

-_O que é?_ – Ouvi o tom impaciente.

-Eu o achei. – Um silêncio se fez.

-_Eu também o achei._ – Mordi o lábio para controlar a risada.

-Eles estão fazendo o que já devíamos ter feito a bastante tempo. – Comecei a rir, ele rosnou do outro lado.

_-Bella..._

-Eu sei. – Eu mexi com quem estava quieto, coitado, Edward devia estar que nem eu. Bem, ao menos era o que eu achava, ainda tinha a minha teoria que ele tinha encontrado um rabo de saia pela festa. – Vou fazer agora.

-_O que você vai fazer?_ – Ele perguntou rapidamente, controlei a risada que veio, ele provavelmente pensou em alguma besteira. Segurei a perna do homem no chão e o arrastei para fora, então expandi meu escudo para cima do equipamento e mandei eletricidade.

Tudo se apagou segundos depois. A sala de segurança tinha todo o controle do prédio, então foi fácil.

-Isso, amor. – Respondi ao telefone quando tudo ficou escuro.

-_Saia do prédio agora._ – Ele desligou na minha cara.

Mal educado!

Andei metade do andar e achei o armário de limpeza onde coloquei o dinheiro, eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade e levar meu roubo. Ouvi o movimento dos policiais e usei minha velocidade anormal para não me verem. Assim que me vi segura, entrei em uma das salas e sai pela janela.

Eu tinha coisas a fazer antes de ir para a cama...

**Edward P.O.V**

Parei ao lado de Esme, que estava mais suja de sangue do que eu, ela observava a policia entrar no prédio por causa do roubo de Bella. Carmem e Kate já haviam chegado com um novo grupo e resolvido toda a bagunça que eu fiz com os lobisomens.

-Aqui, roupas limpas. – Esme me estendeu as roupas. – Eu peguei de um dos empresários bêbados, que mais respiram fumaça do oxigênio. – Esme nunca gostou de fumantes, seu ex-noivo adorava charuto e esse era o principal motivo.

-Está tudo bem? – Perguntei observando o movimento lá embaixo, de repente Esme se virou e me abraçou.

_Claro que não! Eu fui atacada! Você poderia estar morto se não fosse por Bella! E, para completar, não pode voltar para casa!_

Suspirei e retribui o abraço, eu conhecia Esme desde de pequeno, era três anos mais velha do que eu, e sempre se achou responsável por mim. Não encara-la como mãe depois de tantos anos foi impossível, mesmo ela sendo minha prima.

-Vai ficar tudo bem? – Voltei a pergunta, Esme se afastou e deu um sorriso para mim.

-Eu sempre fico, Carlisle faz bem seu trabalho como marido. – Ela suspirou pesarosa.

-Sei que devia voltar depois disso tudo, mas o traidor não foi pego ainda e será melhor me manter longe com ela.

-Isso e você gosta de ficar sozinho com Isabella Swan. – Ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Não sei do que fala. – Dei um sorriso para ela, ergui a sobrancelha para Esme quando seus pensamentos sobre Bella se cruzaram com minha pessoa. – Como assim nós dois?

-Edward, por favor, tem coisas que estão nítidas, uma delas é o clima entre vocês dois. – Esme revirou os olhos. – Ela é uma mulher corajosa e se importa com você, Edward.

-O que quer dizer?

-Pelo o que me contou, Bella não hesitou em ajuda-lo com os lobisomens, sendo que quebrou a coluna no processo. – Esme segurou meu braço. – Não cometa a estupidez de deixá-la a solta. – Piscou para mim. – Agora, eu tenho que ir, direi a todos que manda felicitações. – Se inclinou e me deu um beijo no rosto, depois pulou a beirada do prédio, sumindo na noite.

Falando em Bella, eu tive uma visão muito estranha durante o feitiço. Eu a vi na festa, ela me chamava e ria o tempo todo como se fosse uma brincadeira, eu a segui sem hesitar por algum motivo. Mas não consigo me lembrar por que fiz isso, só sei que um momento depois ela parou de rir e sumiu, então o soco do lobisomem me acertou em cheio...

O que aquilo significava?

Afundei minha mão no bolso interno de meu terno ensangüentado, e apertei a adaga que Bella havia deixado lá.

Logo depois captei os pensamentos de Kate, me passando todas as informações. Havia morrido todos na equipe de Esme, dois agora, mas tirando isso, tínhamos tido sucesso na missão de levar Thomas.

-Obrigado Kate. – Falei para a noite, então me virei para me trocar e ir embora.

Bella não estava lá mais.

**Bella P.O.V**

Meia hora depois eu me encontrava no hall do meu prédio, ao lado da porta do elevador, esperando ele chegar. Eu achei que seria bom esperar por algo para variar, não estava mais com vontade de andar, apesar de não estar inteiramente cansada.

Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça na parede, fechando meus olhos no processo. Comecei a sorrir quando senti o hálito gelado.

-Pensei que ia ficar por lá a noite toda. – Abri meus olhos dando de cara com a expressão sarcástica dele.

-Sabia que roubaram meio milhão de euros e um colar que custa 100 dólares? – Perguntou apoiando a mão ao lado da minha cabeça, seus olhos me vasculharam procurando minha mochila, que não estava comigo.

-Roubaram mesmo? – Ergui os olhos me fazendo de curiosa.

-Pode acreditar... – Se aproximou ainda mais de meu rosto. -... _Dieb*_.

Estreitei os olhos para o sorriso irritante dele.

-Eu já falei o quanto odeio quando faz essa coisa de me chamar em outro idioma? – Disse passando por baixo do braço dele e entrando no elevador.

-Por que acha que eu faço? – Recrutou, revirei os olhos e olhei para a porta do elevador.

Foi impossivel não lembrar da selvageria de Thomas no elevador com a agente.

-Aliais, que raios de agente é aquela que você arranjou? – Perguntei me apoiando na parede.

-Um succubos, elas adoram sexo. – Deu de ombros tranquilo.

-E eu aposto que sabe isso por experiencia própria. – Ergui as sobrancelhas secamente, o imbecil ficou todo sorrisos.

-Eu tenho que me entreter, não é mesmo? – O elevador parou no andar e eu sai rapidamente. Senti os braços dele me prenderem por trás no mesmo segundo. – Antes que eu esqueça... Você deixou algo seu lá. – Ergueu a adaga que Alice me deu na altura de meus olhos.

Eu sabia que tinha esquecido algo!

Suspirei e segurei o cabo.

-Muita gentileza sua, mas não é meu, apenas emprestado. – Fiz questão de corrigir, me virando para ficar de frente para ele.

-Por que não usou seu escudo para se proteger dos lobisomens? – Perguntou sem me larga.

-Eu não fui treinada para ativa-lo a toda hora, tudo o que pude fazer foi retirar o feitiço de você. – Dei de ombros, então sorri e segurei seus ombros. – Foi uma excelente manobra minha! Afinal, um vampiro naquele estado é algo, no minimo, embaraçoso.

-Eu pensava que era humano. – Recrutou na defensiva.

-Oh sim... – Fiz um gesto de descanço.

-Não seja sarcastica. – Estreitou os olhos para mim.

-O que vai fazer? Me morde? – Fiz uma falsa cara de assustada. – Se bem que não é tão má ideia ass... – Edward me beijo antes que eu pudesse completar minha frase.

Retribui depois de alguns segundos, senti uma mão boba descendo por minhas costas e agarrando minha bunda, de modo que ele me ergueu no mesmo instante. Em resposta, eu envolvi minha pernas ao redor dele e afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo, enquanto sentia minhas costas baterem na madeira da porta. Ele quebrou o beijo descendo para o meu pescoço.

_É hoje_!

Nem que eu tenha que agarrar o _pau_ dele e enfiar em mim! Eu acabo com o celibato hoje!

-Vamos para o meu apartamente. – Pedi ofegante.

-É uma boa ideia, seu vizinho está nos espiando e está quase se tocando. – Murmurou, enquanto praticamente me empurrava para a mnha porta nofim do corredor. Ele mesmo pegou a chave (no meu bolso traseiro) e girou o trinco com tanta força que a quebrou.

-Você vai pagar isso. – Reclamei, enquanto tropeçava para dentro largando a adaga no chão. Edward agarrou minha cintura e voltamos a nos beijar desesperadamente.

Parece que eu não fui a unica a ficar na seca!

Eu minha opinião só pareceu se confirma pela forma violenta que ele arrancou minha blusa, ao mesmo tempo que nos beijavamos, o que tornou tudo uma confusão enorme de mãos. Obviamente, não fiz por menos, devo ter arrancando três botões da camisa dele no processo de joga-la no outro lado da sala.

Não sei bem como mas o sofá apareceu no caminho e eu cai para trás com minhas pernas apoiadas no encosto. Nem me preocupei, aprovetei a oportunidade e arranquei o cinto dele. Edward agarrou minhas coxas com força e me puxou para perto dele o suficiente para me segurar no colo.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ele ser vampiro e ter super velocidade, sabe?

Segundos depois, eu estava na minha cama tendo minha calça tirada com um pouco de dificuldade. Edward rosnou impacente e rasgou a calça.

Respira fundo, Bella. Porra! Eu devo ter ensarcado toda a minha calcinha! O cheiro no ar não melhorava meu estado, só me deixava mais sedenta, na verdade.

Eu sentia aquela sensação na minha barriga, era algo quente que subia pelo meu corpo, enquanto ele continuava seu caminho de beijos molhados em direção a meus seios. Tomei impulso e no virei bruscamente, bati minha boca na dele. A sensação apenas aumentava, eu precisava demais! Suguei sua lingua e comecei a trilhar beijos por seu queixo e fui descendo para o paraiso...

Minha lingua sentiu o gosto da pele dele, por um momento fechei os olhos apreciando o prato delicioso que ele era. Continuei descendo, e dando alguma mordidas, provando que sua pele era realmente resistente...

Hum... Nada com o que eu não poderia lidar, suspirei sentindo suas mãos em mim. Ergui a cabeça e sorri para expressão apreciativa dele, _estava no ponto_.

Mas quando ia morde-lo, duas mãos agarraram meus braços e eu fui trazida para cima bruscamente. Sua mão me prendeu na cama pelo pescoço, olhei para a expressão maliciosa dele.

-Não, Bella, eu não sou para comer... – Disse didaticamente, quem disse que eu ligava? Fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação de seus dedo pelo meu corpo, ele desceu pelo vale de meus seios, roçando levemente sobre eles.

Era tão bom, mas eu queria senti-lo tocando minha pele mesmo, e não sobre o tecido. Senti seus labios descerem por meu colo e...

Mas eu não queria isso! Quer dizer, eu _queria_, mas também queria _prova-lo_, ele parecia ser tão delicioso! Senti meus labios repuxarem sobre meus dentes afiados, e eu tentei morde-lo, mas sua mão me segurou firmemente no lugar.

Revirei os olhos quando senti sua boca sobre o tecido de meu mamilo sugando com força. Gemi dividida no que fazer a seguir, aprovetiar aquela sensação, ou seder a sede em que me consumia...

Ele voltou para cima e me beijo de sofrego, tentei lutar, por que eu não queria beija-lo, queria come-lo! Me senti sendo erguida, e me rendi ao beijo, o retribuindo com a mesma força que ele. Uma parte de mim, percebeu que suas mãos subiam pelas minhas costas lentamente... Foi quando senti meu sutiã indo embora.

No instante que ele quebrou o beijo, senti todo o desejo vindo para mim com uma intensidade desesperadora. Meus olhos formigaram, eu senti meus dentes rasparem minha lingua, o empurrei com força na cama e fui direto para seu pescoço.

Antes que eu completasse meu movimento, me senti sendo virada e ele se enterrou dentro de mim um _unico_ movimento potente. Engasguei no ar surpresa com, bem, com tudo!

O fato de eu já estar nua, ele ter me penetrado, de ser uma sensação maravilhosa, o _tamanho_...

Então ele se moveu dentro de mim e meus gemidos se misturaram com os gruindos animelesco que começaram a vir dele. Ele agarrou minhas mãos e as prendeu no alto de minha cabeça com as dele. Envolvi minhas pernas na cintura dele me abrindo ainda mais e comecei a me mover na mesma velocidade dele.

Porém Edward começou a acelerar os movimentos de tal forma que eu não pude acompanhar... Minha boca começou a se abrir por conta propria.

Oh... Minha...

Meus dedos se apertaram na cabeçeira enquanto eu sentia o orgasmo se construindo dentro de mim.

Eu _acho_ que comecei a gritar seu nome, perdi completa noção das coisas por alguns minutos, enquanto o ritmo parecia aumentar ainda mais e a ficar ainda mais forte também.

Só _mais e mais..._

Então tudo explodiu dentro de mim, perdi todos os meus sentidos, se eu gritei ou o que ele disse naquela hora, eu não faço ideia. Apenas fiquei sentido aquela incrivel sensação, enquanto sentia algo gelado dentro de mim. Edward caiu ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada em meu colo.

Não prestei atenção nas coisas ao meu redor. Eu estava ocupada agradecendo a entidade sagrada que cruzou meu caminho com Edward! Por que, porra, eu tive um orgasmo!

Minha contagem de quanto tempo eu não fazia sexo está oficialmente zerada!

Comecei a rir para o nada.

-Qual a graça? – Edward perguntou virando o rosto para mim, ele também tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Eu... – Olhei para cima, quando senti nossas mãos no alto da cabeceira. – Ou melhor, nós quebramos minha cabeceira. – Apontei para os destroços a cima de nossas cabeças.

-Poderia ter feito mais estrago. – Ele suspirou me olhando estralar meus dedos. Abaixei meus olhos para meu novo heroi e dei um sorriso cheio de segunda intenções.

-Quando é o segundo round? – Ele me abriu aquele sorriso torto totalmente arrepiante, enquanto vinha em minha direção feito um animal cercando sua presa.

Pelo o que posso _sentir_ ali embaixo, vampiros são insaciveis!

Oh! Eu sabia que o univeso ia pagar a divida por me dar tanto azar!

* * *

_*Ladrão em alemão._

* * *

**N/a: Antes que comecem a gritar, eu espero que ainda estejam em choque sei lá, quero dizer que demorei, mas valeu a pena, certo? Ao menos para Bella valeu! ****E eu acho que não preciso de um final super misterioso para fechar um capitulo com chave de outro, certo? SAUSHAUSHA'**

**Ela finalmente conseguiu! Tentou ataca-lo, quis comer, tanto fez que no fim foi a comida hihihi, ok, piadinhas toscas a parte...**

**Tivemos grandes passos nesse capitulo. Não, eu não me referia ao final, mas ao todo mesmo. Comecemos por Nessie e Jake conversando normalmente dentro de uma cela, enquanto ela espera para ser julgada por uma coisa que ela não fez... Aliais, Alec é o traidor! Quem esperava por essa? NINGUÉM! APOSTO! RÁ! E tem ainda mais cachorro nesse mato! Aguardem o proximo capitulo, vocês vão ver!**

**Os Cullen's nem apareceram muito nesse capitulo, mas tenho meus motivos para isso. Muita gente acha que a falsa Bella é a Alice, mas a maioria se esqueceu que Rose estava com Alice na primeira vez que a impostora apareceu, então gente, não é a baixinha. Então, quem vai dar um palpite? Para apimentar as coisas, eu deixo a dica que se prestarem a atenção poderam ver indicações pelo capitulo, mas nada o suficiente para saber quem é. Então relaxem e aproveitem a historia.**

**Então voltamos para Bella e Edward que estão evoluindo, tanto que conseguiram chegar aos finalmentes! Precisou se afastar de todos, um ex-apartamento esconderijo, um lobisomem que não saiu do armario trepando no elevador e uma adaga para leva-los aquela situação! Bella foi para as nuvens, voltou e quer mais (é uma boa coisa Edward não se cansar). Mas voltando a fita, a demônia ainda roubou meio milhão de euros, quebrou a coluna, quebrou pescoço alheios e teve que se virar sozinha no meio de um feitiço de tempo super bizarro. Alguém ai se pergunta por que ela não foi afetada imediatamente? E como foi afetada logo depois? **

**E Edward? Proclamando que ia casar e nem sequer está noivo AUSHAUSHAUHS'. Selene quebrou a cara coitada, aliais todos ficaram sabendo mais sobre Selene, Ariadne e Safira, e que Edward (que não tem nada de besta) tem algo com elas. Outro ponto é que eu abri o jogo sobre mais uma delas: Safira, a mascarada loira. Antes eu já tinha citado Ariadne através de Charlie, se lembram? Então o que será que elas são? Qual a finalidade da organização? Chutes?**

**Sobre os maravilhosos reviews, eu resolvi responder todos diretamente, e os que eu não pude (já que não tem conta, ou algo assim), irei responder aqui mesmo:**

**wannda: **Bem, é ótimo que você esteja gostando dos capitulos! Espero que esse te faça gritar de alegria, amore! Bjim!

**Dxkunhecida Swan: **Nominho complicado o seu, hein? Desculpe a demora, se ainda estiver viva, eu espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo =D! Meter romance não é algo simples de fazer, não posso faze-los ficarem todos melosos do nada, bleh! Mas o romance deles está indo para frente, você pode ver que são as pequenas coisas que começam a fazer diferença. Quando se descobrirem quem é a Bella falsa, o publico já vai saber a horas sobre o assunto, confie em mim. E por que querem tanto apanhar Bella, bem, essa é a pergunta certa sobre o assunto, mas não posso responder, senão estrago um pilares da fic, entende? Espero que o capitulo esteja aceitável (foram 40 paginas) e que te agrade, até mais! Maça ;*

**Então, meu amores, eu quero saber suas teorias sobre a fic, por que elas influencia bastante os acontecimentos! Vocês tem um top de três casais da fic? Eu gostaria de saber quais são!**

**E, bem, por hoje é só isso!**

**Tudo o que me resta é agradecer por ler e mandarem reviews (e, claro, rogar praga naqueles que não mandam).**

**Mandem reviews e os próximos capitulos serão tão bons quanto esse (isso se vocês acharem que ele foi bom).**

**Até mais meus queridissimos e sanguinarios leitores!**

**Maça ;***

_**P**_**._S: Como já é de tradição uma preview para inspirar vocês e como estou de bom humor, vamos ver uma certa pseudo-demônio indo a julgamento:_**

**_-Você quer provas? – Aro perguntou cético. – Ela confessou seu crime, não é preciso provas nesse caso. A sentença dela é a morte, e eu irei arrancar sua cabeça. – Por que ele fala como se tivessem lhe perguntado do tempo?_**

**_EU NÃO QUERO PERDE MINHA CABEÇA!_**

**_Nicolas se pôs na minha frente._**

**_-Eu exijo as provas, Volturi. – Jane o olhava sem uma emoção no rosto, vadia! Ia me fazer perde a cabeça! Levei a mão ao pescoço e a olhei ressentida._**

**_-Quem pensa que é?_**

**_-Eu estou representando Jacob Black e estou sobre a benção da deusa Hlín em nome da criadora de Rennesme. – Todos na sala prenderam a respiração._**

**_Até eu! Mas não pelos mesmos motivos que eles. Era pressão demais para mim!_**

**_-Quem? – O olhei temerosa, eu não conhecia deusa alguma._**


	26. Inocência

**Capitulo 26  
**

**Rose P.O.V**

-Nessie se confessou a traidora... – Mostrei meu tom de duvida. Todos se viraram para mim. – Estão esperando você chegar para ser testemunha, Esme.

Esme havia chegado e ido direto para o escritório de Carlisle, enquanto chamava a todos nós para uma reunião. Nós todos fizemos um minuto de silencio ao ver o estado dela, quero dizer, Esme estava totalmente coberta de sangue. Ela rapidamente explicou que foi atacada na volta para casa, foi minha deixa para falar que Nessie se revelou traidora.

– Isso não faz sentido, Bella fugiu para salvar Nessie, se espera no mínimo lealdade por parte da filha. Por que entregaria a mãe assim? - Esme me olhou cética.

- Acho que Bella destruí a vida de Nessie ao transforma-la ou algo assim. – Suspirei, não acreditando em mim mesma.

- Ninguém que odeia o criador o chamaria de mãe. – Jasper comentou. - Houve, algum fugitivo? - Ele perguntou enquanto analisava as roupas de Esme com o cenho franzido.

-Thomas está conosco isso é o que importa. – Esme deu de ombros. – Quero todos de olho nele, é perigoso demais deixa-lo nas mãos dos Volturis. E mais uma coisa, ele não sabe nada sobre o mundo sobrenatural.

Todos se viraram espantados.

-Ele não vira lobo? – Emmett perguntou, Esme negou com a cabeça. – Que viadinho...

-Emmett! – Exclamei indignada lhe dando um tapa na nuca.

-Rose e Alice tragam Nessie, vamos resolver tudo isso agora. – Esme suspirou e olhou para si mesma.

-Eu a ajudo a se limpar, querida. – Carlisle disse como se falasse do tempo, Emmett riu malicioso e Esme deu um olhar mortal para o marido.

Carlisle era nosso líder, mais ainda era um vampiro, ou seja, um animal possessivo que gostava quando ficava com uma fêmea quase não saia de perto.

Irrita muito, as vezes.

Infelizmente não posso falar muito mais, por que eu faço a mesma coisa com Emmett...

-Vamos, Rose. – Alice me puxou pelo braço.

Nos encaminhamos rapidamente para as celas, Jane estava sentada ao lado da porta, ignorando Nicolas e Gianna quando chegamos.

-Nicolas conheceu Shakespeare na época que escreveu Hamlet! – Gianna riu incrédula para nós.

-Bom para ele. – Alice respondeu erguendo a sobrancelha, nem me dignei a olhar para a vampira, a postura de Jane havia me chamado atenção. – Viemos leva-la para o julgamento. – Apontou para a porta. Jane se levantou em um impulso acompanhada dos dois.

-O que aconteceu? Pensei que iriam esperar até a tarde. – Jane nos olhou questionadora.

-Esme foi atacada duas vezes e eles sabiam que Edward estava lá. – Gianna pareceu aliviada, Nicolas acenou com a cabeça ficando sério e Jane se virou para a porta com a mesma expressão tediosa.

-Como será? – Ela perguntou enquanto procurava a chave.

-Todos estão na sala esperando, Esme será uma das testemunhas por parte dos Cullen, junto Alice, Carlisle e eu. – Respondi, Jane abriu a porta no instante seguinte.

-Não é uma cena doce? – Gianna falou quando visualizou o que acorria na cela.

Jake estava lá, e, para a surpresa geral, ele não roncava! Em compensação, escorria baba pela boca aberta dele. Ele estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada na parede e Nessie estava deitada com a cabeça no colo dele. Está ai uma cena que eu nunca pensei que iria presenciar...

-Sim, é realmente muito bonitinho. – Alice sorriu meigamente. – Acordem, tem um julgamento para acontecer! – Exclamou alto, olhei-a sarcástica, ela sempre teve sua veia escandalosa a flor da pele. – CABEÇAS VÃO ROLAR! – Acrescentou ainda mais alto. - ANDEM!

Nessie acordou assustada, olhou ao redor sonolenta e murmurou "sol" antes de voltar a dormi. Revirei os olhos para a folga, Alice estendeu as mãos e me pedindo silenciosamente par ajuda-la.

-Rennesme! - Exclamei indignada com sua falta de compostura. – SE LEVANTE! – Berrei no ouvido dela usando meu dom para dar enfase.

Jake nem se mexeu já que a ordem não foi dada a ele, já Nessie se ergueu rapidamente e me olhou assustada.

-Quer me matar do coração? – Me olhou levando uma das mãos ao peito, mas eu apenas ergui a sobrancelha para ela.

Pois a outra mão dela, a qual se apoiava, estava no... Como dizer isso de forma delicada? Bem, estava no _caralho_ de Jacob.

Todos na sala trocaram olhares, ninguém sabia como dizer o que ela fazia.

Jacob deve ter sentido a pressão e acordou aos poucos e travou a mandíbula, arregalando um pouco os olhos, sua visão se focou na parte de baixo rapidamente, o coitado estava completamente confuso.

Felizmente, ninguém precisou avisar Nessie, acho que ela sentiu algo _crescendo_ em sua mão e olhou para a sua mão. A coitada olhou para Jacob e depois para a mão, então finalmente teve uma reação.

-OH! EW! – Tirou a mão de lá imediatamente e virou um tapa na cara de Jake. – SEU PERVETIDO! – Se levantou revoltada.

-Ness... – Ele murmurou chocado, enquanto tocava na face mais acordado.

-Homem é tudo igual mesmo! Eu te dou um dedinho e você pega minha mão inteira! – Ela disse um tanto histérica. – AI MEU DEUS! Eu dormi com minha cara perto do... – Nessie ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e se virou para a porta.

-Pera ai! Eu fui o único que acordou aqui com a _sua_ mão em meu pin...

-Já entendemos. – Jane o cortou gelidamente. – Não temos tempo para discutir quem se aproveitou de quem. – Nessie a olhou revoltada. – O julgamento começa agora.

Alice e eu trocamos um olhar quando percebemos a atmosfera mudar drasticamente e Nessie olhar ao redor surpresa.

-Como assim eu vou ser julgada? – Nessie fazia uma careta engraçada de pânico.

-Vai tudo ficar bem. – Jacob disse a olhando sério, Nessie suspirou e continuou olhando para Jane.

-Vamos. – Jane ordenou se virando, Nessie olhou para Nicolas hesitante, ele apontou para a saída e ela seguiu para lá depois de um instante.

Jacob se levantou e Alice o segurou imediatamente.

-Você não tem essa autorização...

-Ela é minha impressão. – Jacob a olhou raivoso.

-Mais um motivo para ficar de fora. – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, eu sabia que ela queria ver o futuro e com Jake lá seria impossível. – Nicolas pode ir para garantir que ninguém irá mata-la antes de terem provas. - Acrescentou.

Jacob nos olhos com ódio nos olhos, eu sabia o quão protetores os transfiguradores são em relação as suas companheiras. Nós duas saímos juntas e ficamos um pouco atrás de Nicolas que seguia o grupo.

-Concordo com você. – Alice sussurrou no momento em que abri a boca. –Algo está estranho nessa historia... – Acrescentou de modo que ninguém conseguisse ouvir, exceto por mim.

-Consegue ver...? – Alice mexeu a cabeça.

-Os Volturis teriam que tomar sua decisão, o que ainda não fizeram.

-Ele não atrapalha? – Apontei para Nicolas.

-Ele não está envolvido diretamente, então posso enxergar tudo, mas desde que não interfira. – Alice suspirou. – Edward está me irritando com suas indecisão, acredita que eu não consegui ver nada ontem a noite?

-E Bella? – Alice me olhou de lado e suspirou.

-Ela está ficando com o futuro muito embaçado, como se a cada segundo decidisse o que fazer. Felizmente, isso é só com ela, Edward está apenas usando meu dom ao seu favor, sei que se ele correr algum risco irá tomar uma decisão clara sobre suas ações.

-Você conseguiu achar algo sobre _ela_? – Perguntei mais baixo ainda.

-Revisei a primeira vez que a vi quando atacou Edward, seus movimentos são mais distintos que Bella, você tinha razão. Então me lembrei de todas as visões que tive com Bella e nenhuma bate. – Suspirei decepcionada. – Mas... – Me deu um sorriso. – Tem uma coisa que eu percebi: Bella usa sempre um colar no pescoço , certo?

-Sim... – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Tem duas vezes que eu a vi sem o colar e pensei que era ela: no primeiro dia de aula e há dois meses atrás, quando pensávamos que era Bella era uma humana muito estranha.

-Sério? – Franzi o cenho interessada.

-Ela estava andando em uma exposição de arte, eu não prestei muita atenção na época, pois não me interessava. Acontece que eu pesquisei um dos quadros que reconheci, uma das obras de nosso amigo Picasso, está tudo exposto em Londres.

_E Bella não esteve em Londres recentemente._ Acrescentei para mim mesma.

-Com certeza tem algum registro de quem ela é. – Divaguei.

-Depois continuemos. – Alice disse olhando para o grupo a nossa frente sumindo nas portas duplas.

Bem, era agora que iríamos descobrir o destino de Nessie.

...

**Nessie P.O.V**

Eu sinceramente quis morrer quando minha família foi assassinada, quando fiquei naquele lugar por um tortuoso mês e quando descobri que era uma espécie bizarra de demônio.

Mas, agora - dois anos depois – eu definitivamente não quero morrer!

MERDA! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER MESMO! _JE NE VEUX**! _

Por que eu fui aceitar fazer isso? Jane deve estar querendo proteger o irmão, que aliais, meteu chifre nos Volturi!

Olhei para Jane, me senti mal por ela, não é que a loira seja uma má pessoa (ao menos não completamente), ela está apenas protegendo o irmão. Quem pode culpar alguém por tentar salvar a vida do irmão?

Quer saber? FODA-SE! EU POSSO E VOU CULPA-LA!

Eu _não_ vou morrer por que Alec é um viado vingativo! Aposto que queria _dar_ para um dos Volturis e nenhum deles o quis, agora vem todo cheio de vingança.

E tem o fato dele querer a morte da minha mãe!

Ninguém mexe com Bella sem mexer com minha linda pessoa!

Segurei o suspiro, de qualquer maneira, eu acreditava em Nicolas e ele confiava na palavra de Jane, não sei por que, mas vou aceitar o palpite dele. De qualquer maneira a pior coisa que pode me acontecer é morrer.

O que é uma coisa muito ruim...

-Estamos aqui para julgar... – Aro olhou para o papel e depois me olhou sem qualquer emoção. -... Rennesme Carlie Sprit. – Todos na sala me olharam.

O que foi?

Eu amo os comerciais da Sprit! E, por acaso, estava passando na tv bem na hora que decidia meu nome.

-Ela é acusada de traição ao clã Volturi e Cullen. – Caius acrescentou com um sorriso apreciativo, olhei para Marcus esperando que ele falasse algo, mas ele continuou relaxadamente sentado.

-Sentença: Morte. – Aro declarou se levantando.

Espera ai! É só isso?

-Espere. – Eu tinha aberto a boca quando Nicolas me cortou, todos o olharam, até Aro havia parado de se mexer, o que ia ele fazer para ter que se levantar? – Não podem sentencia-la de traição sem provas.

-Você quer provas? – Aro perguntou cético. – Ela confessou seu crime, não é preciso provas nesse caso. A sentença dela é morte, e eu irei arrancar sua cabeça. – Por que ele fala como se tivesse dizendo que horas são?

_MON DIEU!***_

EU NÃO QUERO PERDE MINHA CABEÇA!

Nicolas se pôs na minha frente para me defender. Eu sou fã dele! Sério, já é a segunda vez que ele me salva.

-Eu exijo as provas, Volturi. – Jane o olhava sem uma emoção no rosto, vadia! Ia me fazer perde a cabeça! Levei a mão ao pescoço e a olhei ressentida.

-Quem pensa que é?

-Eu estou representando Jacob Black e estou sobre a benção da deusa Hlín* em nome da criadora de Rennesme. – Todos na sala prenderam a respiração.

Até eu! Mas não pelos mesmos motivos que eles. Era pressão demais para mim!

-Quem? – O olhei temerosa, eu não conhecia deusa alguma. Tipo, quem?

-Isabella Swan está a protegendo com uma benção de bruxaria? – Caius perguntou divertido, detalhe: Todos na sala me ignoraram. – Pelo o que saiba ninguém nesse clã teve contato com ela.

-Então toque-a, Aro. – Nicolas pegou meu braço e o estendeu para Aro, que se mostrou um tanto impaciente e tocou minha mão um segundo depois. Não gostei do fluxo que tentou subir pelo meu braço. Eu bem que tentaria impedir o tal fluxo gelado, mas algo o bloqueava e me deixava senti-lo apenas na palma de minha mão. – Pensem bem antes de mata-la, armará uma guerra com dois inimigos perigosos. – Nicolas acrescentou todo ameaçador.

-Eu não concordo com Jacob, se ele lutar por ela, será o grupo dele. O de Sam ficará do lado dos Volturis. – Um dos velhotes falou. Sam nem estava na sala e era citado, coitado...

-Ele não se referia ao pequeno bando de Black, eles não podem contra o poder dos Volturis. – A voz de Carlisle ecoou pelo cômodo. – Nicolas se referia aos Swan's, principalmente a filha dele.

-Ele disse dois inimigos poderosos, se referia os Black's e os Swan's certamente. – O velhote recrutou sarcástico, não gostei nada dele. Carlisle olhou sem emoção, então, do nada, surgiu um sorriso educado e talvez forçado.

-Os Cullen's respondem por ela, mate-a sem julgamento e enfrentará a fúria de meu clã.

A sala caiu no mais profundo silencio. Vampiros, humanos, lobisomens, múmias (velhotes), humanos, bruxas, pé grande, enfim, todos presentes na sala olharam para Carlisle.

Meu...

QUE FODA!

Até me senti importante agora... Tipo, o lider chega e fala que se me matar vão se ferrar legal, isso que é atitude de macho-alfa!

-O que os Cullen teriam a ver com isso? – Caius perguntou se inclinando na cadeira, de repente ele _não estava_ mais tão feliz. RÁ! CHUPA ESSA! – Sei que Edward se casará com Isabella, mas isso não faz de srta. Sprit uma Cullen, ainda mais se ela irá se casar com o Black. – Como é que é?

Desde quando eu vou me casar Jake? QUE PORRA É ESSA?

-Como chama Edward, Nessie? - Carlisle me perguntou antes que eu pudesse corrigir Caius.

-De pai... – Falei com medo de que fosse a resposta errada e perdesse a cabeça.

-Preciso esclarecer meu ponto que ela está entrelaçada aos dois clãs tanto quanto a mãe? – Carlisle parecia satisfeito, isso definitivamente é uma boa coisa. Aro voltou a sua cadeira e se sentou me olhando impaciente.

-Provas! – Esbravejou olhando para o teto impaciente.

Gianna se aproximou, fez uma reverência e desatou a falar sobre o papel com condigo, os horários de invasão exatos, a festa...

-... Só poderiam ser fornecidos por alguém de dentro.

-E quem seria? – Caius perguntou olhando, totalmente entendiado, para um ponto na mesa.

-Alec Volturi.

Me arrepiei com o silêncio que se fez no recinto novamente.

Esse pessoal demora tanto para digerir uma informação, ou o que? Nunca vi fazerem tanto silencio assim! E tem a coisa de dirigirem um olhar inexpressivo pouco antes do silencio acabar, eles combinam? Não é possível uma coisa dessas!

-O que disse? – Aro se levantou da cadeira, ele não parecia em nada com o cavalheiro que era só sorrisos do aeroporto.

-Eu achei o papel no quarto de Alec Volturi, durante uma de minhas... Visitas.

-E por que estamos julgando Rennesme? – Caius perguntou travando a mandíbula, poxa, ele ta pé da vida agora. – Por que foi me dito que ela confessou seu crime. – Os três me olharam (sim, Marcus me olhou).

-É uma historia engraçada... – Dei uma risada fraca e forçada. – Jane me fez falar isso. – Apontei para a loira que não me pareceu afetada.

-Jane? – Caius a olhou estreitando os olhos.

-Eu precisava ter certeza. – Jane olhou para o irmão do outro lado da sala, mais precisamente no cantinho escuro e sombrio. – Tinha que saber se ele era mesmo o traidor...

-Não minta! – Alec exclamou a cortando, em um segundo ele estava a vista de todos. – Ela é a traidora! Armou tudo isso para cima de mim. – Apontou para Jane e ergueu o queixo.

CARALHO! JANE?

AI MEU DEUS!

Eu não sei em quem acreditar! Jane poderia ter feito isso! Assim como o Alec!

_Quem diz a verdade? Quem diz a verdade? Quem diz a verdade? La vérité, s'il vous plaît!_ – Pensei olhando cada hora para um irmão. Os dois estavam em uma verdadeira guerras de olhares inexpressivos!

QUAL É A DOS VAMPIROS E OLHARES SEM EMOÇÃO?

-Tem provas disso? – Aro o olhou cético. Aliais todos olhavam para Alec entre incredulidade e ceticismo.

-Pense um pouco, Jane poderia implantar a tal mensagem em meu quarto, estava cuidando dos horários exatamente como eu e deve ter entregado a matriarca Cullen aos inimigos!

-E como ela faria isso? – CARALHO! EU DISSE A ELA! – Ela não sabia da localização. – Jane, Nicolas e eu trocamos olhares.

-Ela sabia, Nessie contou quando Jane disse que tinha que testar Alec. – Gianna sua bocuda! - E isso faz de Nessie traidora também. – Acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas para si mesma.

Abri a boca indignada! Eu mal saiu viva do julgamento e lá estou indo perde a cabeça de novo!

-Jane traiu a todos e me traiu! – Alec a olhou ressentido. – Eu não esperava isso de você, irmã.

Ok, isso foi longe demais! sanguíneo Foi ai que eu entendi quem mentia e quem falava a verdade!

-COMO RAIOS VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO? – Cuspi de uma vez, estava realmente indignada! PORRA! EU VOU PERDE A MINHA CABEÇA, ESTOU SOB PRESSÃO AQUI! – Ela é sua **irmã**! A única coisa que não se trai é a _família_! Sangue do seu sangue! – Bati no pulso para dar ênfase. – Além do mais, ela não traiu ninguém! Jane é uma sádica, mas é leal!

-Tem certeza Sprit? – Alec me olhou como se eu fosse um inseto nojento. – Pergunte-a sobre os Barthory e como eles estão vivos até hoje.

-O QUE? – Tudo bem, Aro se _emputou_ legal agora. – Os Romenos juraram morte a essa família!

- Você fez isso? – Perguntou Caius, ele parecia realmente curioso.

-Fiz. – Jane continuou o olhando tranqüila.

Vem cá, ela não sabe que tem que enrolar e diminuir a gravidade das coisas em vez de dizer tão diretamente?

-Se isso sair dessa sala significa que os Romenos podem querer entrar em guerra. – Esme comentou. Haaaa... Agora entendi a gravidade da situação.

-Eu não trai vocês a anos atrás. – A voz de Jane cortou o ar. – Por quer seria estúpida de fazê-lo agora?

-As evidencias apontam para os dois. – Marcus recrutou em tom baixo. – São irmãos, poderiam ter feito juntos.

-Ela não é minha irmã. – Ninguém ousou piscar com a firmação de Alec. MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Olha lá o momento complexo que todos os vampiros tem de olhar inexpressivamente. – Mentimos sobre isso para omitir nosso nascimento. Não temos laço sanguíneo.

PUTA. QUE. PARIIIIIIIIIU!

Isso é melhor que novela mexicana! Não que eu veja uma, é claro...

-Tenho que congratulá-lo pela manobra. – Jane o olhou friamente, ela murmurou algo em um idioma completamente estranho, pude percebe a rápida tensão vinda de Nicolas.

-Então, Jane confessa a traição? – Caius perguntou olhando para baixo.

-Eu não os trai, tudo que posso confessar é que a Condessa salvou minha vida e tinha uma divida com a mesma.

-Ô psiu! – Chamei o trio maravilha, até me senti levemente envergonhada com os olhares em mim. Eu tinha feito algo de errado? – Tipo, o que o fato dela ter ajudado uma tal condessa a _séculos_ atrás tem a ver com o traidor de agora?

-Quem trai uma vez, provavelmente trairá de novo. – Alec respondeu se achando o dono da verdade.

-Mas você traiu também, Alec. – Rose argumentou de volta. – Quem garante que não está armando?

-Eu aprendi minha lição da primeira vez. Não sou humano, não o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-Não tenho motivos para trair os Volturi. – Jane se manifestou. – Leia os pensamentos de Alec e os meus, Aro. Verá quem fala a verdade, já que a Swan não tem motivos para nos proteger. – Em um segundo ela estava na frente de Aro e estendia sua mão.

Então, o pessoal na sala congelou, quer dizer, todos menos os representantes Cullen (Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Rose) e eu.

Um rosnado ressoou pela sala e tudo o que vi foi um vulto perto de Aro. Depois, quase no segundo seguinte, ouvi a janela se quebrando...

-PEGUEM-NO! – A vampirada toda foi atrás dele, segundos depois eu me encontrava em uma sala cheia de membros Volturis dopados. Senti o cheiro de carne queimada e imeditamente corri para fechar as cortinas, me virei apenas para encontrar todos no mesmo estado dormente.

Era meio triste a situação deles, todos cegos, tentando falar...

Suspirei, fui até a porta e gritei que Alec era o traidor e fugia. Todo mundo no corredor começou a se mexer, impressionante!

Depois disso, me virei para a sala e vi todos ainda naquele triste estado.

Acho que vou esperar eles voltarem ao normal...

Enquanto isso eu tento recuperar minha cabeça. Por que ela _explodiu_ depois de tantas revelações.

**Edward P.O.V**

Estávamos enrolados no chão da sala, enquanto eu observava sua mão, eu estava processando o cheiro dela novamente, meu cérebro identificou (muito orgulhosamente) o cheiro de sexo. Ergui os olhos, passando por todo o caminho de seu corpo suave. Ela tinha algumas mordidas minhas cicatrizando, enquanto eu tinha um pouco de sangue onde ela me mordeu e não foi em poucos lugares.

-Onde você foi?

Nós tínhamos brigado quando ela negou que tinha saído.

Eu cheguei no apartamento e imediatamente senti o cheiro diferente nela e então começou a discussão. Em algum momento nossas roupas voaram pelo ar e duas horas depois estamos relativamente mais _calmos_, se é que me entende.

-Eu já disse...

-Você é boa mentirosa, mas não vamos exagerar... – Ela me olhou por alguns instantes, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto, e por fim bufou derrotada.

-O que me entregou?

-O cheiro refrescante em sua pele, sua mão... – Trouxe sua mão junto ao meu nariz. –... Cheira a sexo, por causa do que fizemos, mas também tem traços de tinta, cigarro, dinheiro, gesso, couro, ferrugem e, bem, é uma lista um pouco longa.

-E tudo isso com uma fungada na mão? Eu devia ter sido mordida por um vampiro não um demônio. – Comentou divertida, enquanto eu me inclinava sobre ela. – O que você quer descobrir pelo meu pescoço posso saber? – Perguntou enquanto eu a farejava no local, aproveitei e lhe dei uma leve mordida, ela riu em resposta.

-Você cheira a pêlo de gato, mingau, livro velho e café... Esteve na vizinha, não? Pegou as roupas dela. – Estreitei os olhos para ela, Bella sorriu admirada para mim.

-Você é bom, continue... – Enquanto sentia seu pé deslizar pela minha perna.

-Está me distraindo. – Recrutei tentando esquecer o fato que ela estava nua.

-_Estou_? – Dissimulou horrivelmente. – Quero que adivinhe onde eu fui usando seus sentidos, é apenas um jogo, Edward. – Estreitei os olhos para ela. – Vamos! Eu posso adivinhar que você esteve em um subterrâneo de igreja.

-Como? – Agora eu estava surpreso.

-Cheira igualzinho a uma igreja e tem uma teia em seu cabelo. – Tirou a tal teia. – E, é claro, eu ouvi seu telefonema hoje de manhã.

-Você esteve acordada o tempo todo? – Ela riu de meu espanto. – Então não está brava com o fato de tê-la deixado a ver navios na cama, certo?

-Se eu fosse estúpida... Tenho plena consciência que posso morrer a qualquer segundo e que, por algum motivo estranho, você está tentando me manter viva.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntei curioso, afinal eu ainda era um vampiro e ela não era uma pessoa que confiava no primeiro que aparecesse.

- Se me quisesse morta já teria o feito. – Deu de ombros. – Então por enquanto eu estou a salvo.

-Bem, você é muito lógica. – Me apoiei em meu cotovelo. – E, sem duvida, ardilosa por sair sabendo dos riscos. Bella, não faça isso de novo, não é seguro e sabe...

-Sim, eu sei de todo o blá, blá, bla.

-Se sabe por que saiu? - Ela bufou para mim.

-Por que eu precisava resolver algumas coisas. Eu realizei um roubo ontem, lembra? E Nessie está me enchendo o saco por causa de um quadro, parece que o leilão foi adiado e ela quer que eu resolva isso.

-É só isso?

-Talvez, ou eu posso estar _esquecendo_ de algo, sabe como é, né? Minha memória não é de um elefante ou de um vampiro. – Deu de ombros para mim, obviamente ela não contava algo. - Mas e você? O que foi fazer?

-Não podemos ficar mais aqui, não é seguro, fui cuidar disso.

-Vamos voltar? – Ela perguntou subitamente mais séria.

-Não. – Ela suspirou descontente, estendi o braço e acariciei seu rosto. – Faremos mais um coisa e então voltaremos. Aparentemente há um lugar onde se produz demônios aos redores, interessa?

-Nem precisa pergunta. – Deu um sorriso sarcástico, eu suspirei me preparando para dar as ultimas noticias.

-Você disse que falou com Nessie? Quando?

-Foi ontem de tarde, por quê? – Foi antes de tudo começar, então Bella não faz idéia.

-Bem, Nessie se declarou traidora.

-O QUE? – Bella exclamou arregalou os olhos. – Mas... – Tapei-lhe a boca antes que continuasse, ela tentou lutar mais foi inútil, por fim suspirou em derrota.

-Deixe-me continuar. – Pedi calmamente, ela revirou os olhos. – Era um plano para pegar o verdadeiro traidor que no fim era o Alec.

-Alec quem? – Bella me olhou confusa.

-O irmão de Jane.

-Oh... – Entoou em sinal de entendimento. – Eu sempre suspeitei...

-Você nem sabia que ele existia. – Recrutei divertido.

-Mas era Volturi, e eu sempre suspeitei disso.

-Por quê?

-Existe intriga onde tem poder e os Volturis são aqueles que mandam no mundo sobrenatural, certo? – Acenei com a cabeça. - Mas por que ele fez isso?

-Ele traiu os Volturis anos atrás também, mas ninguém sabe ao certo do por que. – Eu sabia, mas poderia revelar algo assim.

-Você lê pensamento. – Ela afirmou me olhando desconfiada.

-E você é filha do general, pergunte a ele depois. – Pisquei um olho para ela. – Uma informação desnecessária é que Nessie apalpou Jake lá embaixo enquanto ele dormia.

-Como? – Bella deu uma risada, sorri também.

-Emmett disse que ela praticamente o estuprou. – Claro que seguido dessa afirmação veio o tapa de Rose em sua nuca pelo o que pude ouvir na ligação. – De qualquer maneira, ela está bem.

-Ok... – Bella suspirou. - Quando partimos? – Perguntou rolando no chão e se espreguiçando, ela me dá tantas idéias quando fica desse jeito...

-Quando você sair daqui. – Ela acenou e começou a levantar, mas eu me coloquei no caminho a prendendo na com meu corpo. – O que não vai acontecer agora.

Sua risada foi bruscamente cortada por meus lábios.

**Emmett P.O.V**

To boladão agora! Fui inventar de fazer supervisão da segurança com Jasper e perdi o melhor julgamento do ano!

Jane e Alec não são irmãos.

Ambos ajudaram os Barthory a perpetua sua linhagem.

Alec é o grande picareta da historia e traiu todo mundo! Só me falta ele aparecer por aqui e dizer que traiu os inimigos também. Mas isso nem foi o grande furo do dia...

Nessie pegou no _pinto_ de Jake!

Quando Alice me contou esse ultimo fato eu gargalhei tão alto, que segundo Rose, se podia ouvir fora da propriedade.

-Jake, vai por esse caminho! – Aconselhei dando um tapas em seu ombros, ele tocou no ombro fazendo cara de dor... Hum... Ele tem que deixar de ser tão bichinha, um tapinha não dói!

-Nessie está furiosa comigo. – Jake mexeu a cabeça inconsolável. – E foi ela quem colocou a mão _lá_!

-E você ficou duro. – Jasper acrescentou.

-A carne é fraca, Jasper. Você pode realmente me culpar? – Jacob recrutou dando de ombros, Jasper concordou.

-Cara, esse é um conselho de quem sabe das coisas... – Passei o braço sobre os ombros dele e sussurrei em tom conspiratório. -... Peça desculpa.

-Mas foi ela...

-Shhh! – O cortei bruscamente, ele me olhou com a boca torcida, ta quase fazendo biquinho, que _bonitinho_... – Elas não se importam de quem é a culpa, apenas peça desculpas por ser idiota.

-Emmett tirou as palavras de minha boca. – Jasper acenou com a cabeça solene. – Elas não se importam se são culpadas, querem apenas nos ouvir submissos a elas pedindo desculpas.

-Isso me parece papo de dois vampiros domesticados por suas companheira.

-É o que? – O olhei revoltado. – Não somos domesticados.

-Isso mesmo! Apenas a fazemos pensar que somos. – Jasper se aproximou de Jake. – Se pedimos desculpas, elas ficam toda olhos piscantes e felizes, tão felizes que querem _compartilha_ a alegria, entendeu? – Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivo, um lento sorriso malicioso apareceu em meu rosto, enquanto eu concorda solenemente com a cabeça.

-Nessie não parece esse tipo de mulher e eu sou o alfa de meu grupo, dificilmente irei me submeter a fingir.

-Jacob, espere até ela te pegar na cama. – Jasper recrutou.

– Você não terá opção depois disso. – Sussurrei dando um tom mais dramático.

-Vocês acham que chegaremos lá? – Jacob parecia incrédulo.

-Bem, você confia no seu taco, né? – Dei de ombros. – Se eu consegui me casar com Rose e destruir 6,216 cabanas, então você consegue.

-Como assim? O que Rose e você tem a ver? – Jacob franziu o cenho.

-Nós temos que explicar tudo a ele. – Suspirei me deixando cair no sofá da sala.

-Emmett era um lutador profissional, mas também era agente do governo de Londres. Na época havia uma organização bruxa que queria obter o poder da Inglaterra, que estava sob controle dos vampiros. Emmett descobriu uma pista sobre um plano deles e sofreu um atentado de morte, estava quase morrendo no hospital quando Esme o transformou.

-Simples assim?

-Carlisle estava meio hesitante sobre me transforma, o ideal era ter Edward para ler minha mente e saber o que diabos eu sabia, mas ele estava na Espanha, então Esme perdeu a paciência e resolveu resolver a situação. - Respondi. - No final mandamos o plano abaixo, e por ser cria de Esme, eu era considerado um Cullen legitimo, Carlisle gostou de meu trabalho e me mandou cuidar do nosso grupo na Alemanha. Quando voltei definitivamente para a Inglaterra, três décadas depois, havia uma bela e arisca vampira. – Resumi minha historia.

-Rose? – Acenei com a cabeça sorrindo.

-Eu achei que era amante de Edward, já que os dois ficavam bastante tempo no escritório. Ela quase arrancou minha cabeça quando sugeri isso, foi assustador. – Estremeci me lembrando das unhas dela em mim. – De qualquer maneira, eu a odiei naquele instante e foi recíproco.

-Então, eu percebi que ele sentia ciúmes da amizade fraternal de Edward e Rose. – Jasper acrescentou desnecessariamente. – Edward e eu fizemos uma espécie de intervenção, só que foi em um prostíbulo logo após nossa alimentação. Lembro que Alice invadiu o lugar, ela estava furiosa com Emmett, por que eu fui arremessado da janela. – Jasper me olhou sarcástico.

-O que interessa é que eu abri meus olhos e fui atrás dela. Demorou meses, mas no fim, Rose me amava. – Dei de ombros com um sorriso.

-E qual é o seu ponto? – Jacob voltou a pergunta.

-Nessie não te odeia e se sente atraída por você, será mais fácil do que Rose com Emmett. – Jasper esclareceu. – E não existe um único caso de impressão onde as duas partes não se apaixonam.

-Por isso, Jake, se prepara, alguma hora você vai tirar o atraso. – Jacob parecia tão feliz que parecia que ia explodir em um monte de pêlos a qualquer segundo.

-Que interessante intervenção, definitivamente mais calma que a ultima que tivemos, não é mesmo _Emmett_? – Alice frisou meu nome meio raivosa, isso me trás tantas memorias...

_-Vamos ser diretos. - Edward disse casualmente, enquanto observava a rameira rebolando e cantando. - Você está com ciúmes de mim com Rose._

_-Me desculpe? - Olhei-o incrédulo. - Ciúmes? - Dei uma gargalhada._

_-Me explique por que sempre detecto essa emoção quando Edward está com Rose? – Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_-É normal eu me sentir desse jeito por que outro a tem. Sem ofensa, mas ela é... –Eu comecei a falar, mas Edward me cortou._

_-Eu leio seus pensamentos Emmett, se lembra desse pequeno fato?_

_-Não vejo seu ponto. - Respondi distraidamente, enquanto lançava um sorriso sedutor para uma loira de vermelho._

_-Se eu fosse amante dela, eu já teria arrancado suas bolas fora. - Olhei para Edward por alguns instantes. Em resposta ele tomou um gole de sangue em seu copo. - Vampiros tendem a ser possessivos, ainda mais quando envolve **certos** sentimentos. - Acrescentou, olhando ao redor interessado nos traseiros._

_-O que quer dizer? - Estreitei meus olhos._

_-Que você sente ciúmes de Rose, Emmett, eu sei disso, acredite em mim. - Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. - E tem toda a luxuria que o envolve quando..._

_-Ela só me renegou, não sou acostumado com isso. - Revirei os olhos._

_-Emmett... - Edward se inclinou. - Você está apaixonado por Rose, lide com esse fato._

_Congelei por um instante._

_-Que espécie de brincadeira é essa? - Franzi o cenho, não gostando nem um pouco daquela conversa._

_-Não é uma brincadeira, eu sinto isso com Alice, Carlisle em relação a Esme... - Jasper olhou para Edward. – Edward já sentiu isso e soube reconhecer suas emoções, Emmett! Você é o único que não percebeu._

_-Me toma como tolo? - Rosnei, quebrando meu copo por conta da pressão que apliquei._

_-Me explique por que seus alimentos sempre são loiros? - Jasper me olhou cético, fiquei sem palavras por alguns instantes._

_-Eu gosto de loiras._

_-Por quê? - Não respondi, pois estava confuso, eu só gostava de loiras. Então, **de repente**, eu estava apaixonado por Rose? - Por que elas te lembram Rose, você até prefere que as vitimas estejam lutando contra você! _

_-Eu não amo a Rose. - Recrutei indignado, olhei para Edward procurando ajuda, porém, tudo que recebi foi um olhar cético. - Ela é a Rose! Eu a odeio. - Soltei um gruindo feroz._

_-Emmett, você honestamente vai negar suas emoções para seus irmãos? Sendo que um lê mente e outro suas emoções? – Jasper deu uma risada para mim._

_Fechei os punhos, estreitando ainda mais os olhos._

_-Você a ama, Emmett. - Olhei para Edward e o ataquei, o mesmo desviou rapidamente, porém Jasper não teve a mesma sorte e conheceu a força de meu punho. Ele bloqueou meu próximo soco, mas eu era mais forte e Jasper se recusava a ser violento com a família._

_Eu era parte da família, então estava em vantagem._

_Foi então que eu o joguei pela janela do segundo andar, pulei indo atrás do bastardo._

_Senti unhas afiadas se afundarem em minha carne do pescoço segundos depois._

_-Quem te deu o direito de mexer com meu homem? - Mary Alice rosnava para mim com as presas de fora. Ao fundo pude ver Edward parado, encostado tranquilamente na parede com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. _

_... _

– Poderia se retirar Jake? - Alice pediu calmamente.

Jacob acenou sem jeito e saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas totalmente pensativo. Não se fazem mais homens como antigamente, quero dizer, qual é a dificuldade em conquistar uma mulher?

Isso é culpa daquelas comedias românticas! Eu tenho certeza!

-Carlisle nos quer em Forks. – Alice nos olhou significativamente. – Ele vai começar a tomar a cidade.

Carlisle iria realizar seu plano padrão, contar a verdade para os humanos. Ele fazia muito isso quando vivia sozinho, inclusive usou o mesmo movimento com Edward.

Basicamente, Carlisle se revelava para um humano e usufruía de todos os seus bens. O humano se sentiria orgulhoso por esconder tal segredo, ou com medo (ou apenas intrigado, no caso de Edward). Isso foi antes de Carlisle conseguir andar pelo sol, por isso era muito útil para quem só andava a noite poder ter algum humano para encobri-lo.

O sol...

Eu cheguei experimentar a ânsia pelo sol, por que tive que passar por um ritual para poder ser imune ao astro. Basicamente, passamos três dias apenas podendo sair a noite, bebendo apenas de animais, então tudo termina quando se suga um coração humano.

Depois disso Carlisle nos dá seu sangue (criando um laço de sangue entre nós, como família) e enfrentamos nosso primeiro dia de sol. O final do ritual é a parte mais dolorida, somos literalmente queimados vivos pelo sol e então acordamos ao final do dia, podendo andar no sol sem fritar.

Meu ritual foi na floresta, fui acorrentado ao tronco durante o dia todo para não fugir. A dor que passei só não ultrapassa a dor da transformação. Os únicos que não chegaram a tomar sangue de Carlisle foi Edward e Esme, por que os três fizeram o ritual juntos.

-Eles nos quer lá? – Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, ele quer, não me pergunte o porquê. – Alice deu de ombros. – E Edward solicitou alguém para ajudá-lo em algo, tem que ser vampiro. Quem pode ir?

-Carmem está cuidando de uma missão, Maria está na tortura, Chuck na segurança desde que Alec fugiu... – Jasper começou a relatar, revirei os olhos.

-Mande Kate, ela é em quem Edward mais confia depois de Carmem. – O cortei bruscamente.

-Sim, eu posso vê-la indo agir em algum lugar estra... – Alice parou de falar enquanto olhava para o espaço lunaticamente. – Bem, vamos?

-Quem estará presente?

-Pessoas chave. – Alice respondeu. – Prefeito, um ricaço da cidade, o diretor do colégio, a dona do clube, o diretor do centro medico, dos bombeiros...

-Todas as pessoas que controlam a cidade de algum modo, entendemos. – A cortei entediado.

Sai da sala com toda a velocidade, estava ansioso para ver a reação deles.

**Carmem P.O.V**

-Preciso falar com você. – Nicolas agarrou meu braço e me puxou para um das celas.

-Sei o que vai falar, não há nada que posso fazer por Jane. – Os Volturis haviam prendido Jane, a coitada não pode nem piscar antes que Caius a atacou quando saíram do transe.

-Não vou deixar que a matem e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Aro vai querer mata-la, ele não quer guerra com os romenos no momento.

-Nicolas, entenda que Caius a prendeu justamente para ganhar tempo com o irmão. Sei que deve ser difícil para você...

-Então, você sabe da minha situação? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Bem, eu sei sim. – Respondi sem graça.

-Então, por que ela não se lembra? Eu comecei a me lembrar de tudo algum tempo atrás!

-Não me pergunte sobre algo que não sei... Talvez devesse falar com Athenodora, afinal esse é o dom dela.

-Ela toma as memórias, é verdade, mas as minhas foram esquecida e programadas para serem lembradas agora, me parece hipnose ou controle mental.

-Nesse caso por que Jane não se lembraria também?

-Alec deve ter feito algo, me lembro que ele era possessivo em relação a ela. – Nicolas balançou a cabeça inconformado. – Preciso de sua ajuda, Carmem, não posso deixar que a matem.

-Entendo sua aflição, de verdade. – Suspirei me sentindo o mais próximo possível de cansada que uma vampira pode sentir. – Mas não vejo o que podemos fazer no momento.

-Se eu contar para ela? – Nicolas me olhou ansioso.

-Não acho que serviria de algo, ela tem que se lembrar, Nicolas. – Ele suspirou e olhou para o lado inconformado. – Talvez os Cullen's possam nos ajudar nisso.

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Jane é jurisdição dos Volturis, eles não poderiam interferir. Inclusive estão saindo da propriedade para ir a cidade, pois Aro não quer que participem do julgamento de um membro como Jane.

-Alguém precisa controlar a cidade antes que os demônios o façam. E não podem matar Jane. – Nos viramos para a porta e vimos Caius parado na porta. – Mesmo que quisessem, ela impediria a todos com seu dom. Aro está pensando em um castigo para ela, já que a traição não foi para nós e sim aos romenos, a quem ela nem sequer serve.

Athenodora se encontrava atrás dele e olhava com certa pena para Nicolas.

-Pensei em pegar as memórias de Jane, mas não era seguro, afinal Aro poderia me tocar sempre que quisesse. Mandei Jane para os Cullen's e Carlisle manipulou a mente de Rose, a fazendo hipnotizar Jane. Por isso as duas são amigas, a conexão da hipnose as tornaram mais unidas.

-Então ela pode se lembrar de tudo se pedir a Rose? – Nicolas perguntou intrigado.

-Rose sequer se lembra de ter feito isso, de qualquer maneira, não vejo como isso nos ajudaria agora, só daria mais confusão. – Athenodora deu um sorriso meigo, Nicolas fechou o punho.

-Ela merece saber, consegue entender isso? – Nicolas os olhos nada feliz e saiu da cela logo em seguida.

-Sinto tanta pena dos dois... – Athenodora comentou um tanto triste.

-Não há nada para sentir pena, meu amor. – Caius se inclinou e beijou os cabelos dourados da esposa. – O mundo é injusto desde de sempre, espero que Aro não invente de querer mata-la.

-Mas você não disse...? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Aro quer tomar Jane como exemplo, Carmem, as coisas não vão bem.

-E Marcus?

-Aro está certo em querer castigar Jane, não há muito que se possa opinar contra. Marcus só irá interferir se for algo que realmente de seu interesse, o que não é até o momento. – Caius deu de ombros.

-Então vão deixa-la morrer? – Perguntei incrédula.

-A morte faz parte da vida, Carmem, já deveria ter se acostumado com esse fato. – Athenodora respondeu friamente.

Os dois entrelaçaram os braços e se retiraram me deixando na cela sozinha. Fechei os olhos, por um lado agradecia Eleazar ter pedido para mim saber de tudo, por outro eu odiava esse fato.

Alguns dizem que a verdade é sempre o certo, mas ninguém acrescenta o quão cruel ela pode ser. Senti um nó em minha garganta, respirei fundo, eu tinha que ter fé que tudo isso acabaria.

_Ela_ me garantiu isso.

**Thomas P.O.V**

_Merda!_

Foi meu primeiro pensamento quando enxerguei o chão de terra ao meu lado. Me levantei sentindo todo o meu corpo dolorido. A ultima coisa que me lembro era de ter colocado as calças...

Aquela maldita vadia! Soquei o chão com raiva.

-Socar o chão não adianta, estamos no subsolo, tente o teto. – Uma voz feminina surgiu do nada.

Ergui a cabeça tentando localizar a origem e meu olhar parou no canto daquela cela totalmente fechada. Uma mulher estava me olhando tranqüila, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

Exceto que sua aparência dizia exatamente o contrario. Quero dizer, os cabelos estavam uma confusão de nós, seu rosto um pouco sujo de terra e as roupas estavam em um estado lamentável e com sangue sobre elas. Apesar de tudo seus olhos eram de um azul escuro profundo e eu podia ver o loiro de seus cabelos.

-Onde estamos?

-Eu gostaria de saber. – Ela suspirou e olhou para as mãos. – O que você é? Talvez seja isso.

-O que eu sou? – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, então ela se transformou em um borrão e em segundos estava se inclinando sobre mim com os olhos arregalados.

– Você é humano? – Ela parecia maravilhada.

Devo admitir que estava assustado, por isso quando as presas dela apareceram, eu gritei como uma garotinha. Quando vi, ela estava no meu pescoço, _me mordendo_!

Um grito de dor saiu da minha boca, então eu comecei a afasta-la de mim.

-PARA! PARA! PARA! – Empurrei-a com força, a loira bateu com força no outro lado da cela.

-Você definitivamente não é humano. – Ela me olhou lambendo os lábios, nem parecia afetada.

-O que é você? – Exclamei horrorizado.

-Sério, bonitão? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas e arreganhou a boca novamente, suas presas apareceram novamente e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. – Não consegue adivinhar?

-Demônio? – Chutei me empurrando na parede, não havia nada naquela cela, só o chão de terra e a porta. A loira riu divertida e quando abriu os olhos novamente sua face parecia humana.

Em um segundo ela estava montada sobre mim e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Vampiro... – A olhei assobrado. – E você? Humano não é, seu sangue fala por si só.

-Se eu não sou humano, não faço idéia, moça. – Engoli a seco, segurei seus ombros e a empurrei de novo. – Mas fique longe, ok?

-Eu acho que vou gostar de você. – Ela riu. – Qual é o seu nome?

-Thomas. – Respondi automaticamente, eles sabiam meu nome, caso contrario não estaria aqui.

É tudo culpa do meu pai! Tem que ser!

-Diana. – Ergueu o queixo. – Realeza amazônica-russa.

-Amazônica-russa? Que merda é essa? – Ela pareceu realmente ofendida.

-Significa que eu sou a rainha do grupo de amazonas... – De novo ela fez a coisa de ficar centímetros de mim. -... Na Rússia, qual o seu sobrenome?

-Louvain. – Disse como se tivesse algum valor.

Ela começou a rir, meu orgulho ficou bem ferido depois dessa.

-Eu vejo o por que deles o manterem aqui...

-Vê?

-Sim, é o filho do lobisomem que declarou guerra. – Outro borrão, e ela estava do outro lado da cela. – O que faz de você um lobisomem.

Eu não sei bem por que, mas comecei a rir histericamente. Diana parecia falar sério, mas qual é? Eu saberia se fosse...

-Olá a todos. – Viramos a cabeça para a porta aberta. Uma mulher incrivelmente linda estava parada ali com os olhos vermelhos.

Ela deve ser vampira ou algo assim.

Um homem apareceu atrás dela, os cabelos pretos bem curtos e ele era bem branco.

Ambos pareciam zumbis, ou cheios daquele pó branco que as chinesas usam no rosto.

Porém pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma sessão fotográfica.

-Viemos lhe trazer mais uma amiga. – A mulher empurrou uma garota loira para dentro da cela, ela parecia dopada. – Espero que gostem de Jane.

-Primeiro vocês me prendem, depois me colocam com um lobisomem que nem sequer sabe o que é e agora, _ela_. – Apontou para a loira. – Uma Volturi? Perderam a noção do perigo?

-Não perdemos, minha cara rainha. – O homem entrou na sala. – Ele é meu inimigo, ela é de meu clã e a senhorita é uma criança.

-Quem é você? – Ela perguntou assombrada.

-Aro Volturi. – Ele sorriu psicoticamente para ela. – Não se preocupe, em breve faremos contato. – Ele deu uma arregalada maníaca nos olhos e sumiu deixando a porta fechada.

-Quem é esse cara? – Perguntei boquiaberto.

-Um vampiro de três mil anos, ele é um dos lideres do mundo sobrenatural. – A tal Jane murmurou no chão, Diana suspirou e revirou os olhos indiferente.

-O que ele quis dizer com você sendo uma criança? – Perguntei indo ajudar Jane, que parecia realmente drogada.

-Eu tenho menos de cinco anos, olhe para meus olhos, ainda são humanos. – Diana respondeu. – Tenho dois anos de vida, meus olhos demoram três anos para ficarem vermelhos completamente. Vê como meus olhos são azuis-violetas? – Ela me encarou.

-É, eu vejo. – Respondi meio bobo, ela era realmente linda, mas Jane não fazia feio, parecia ter tudo no lugar. Tirei a capa negra que a cobria e percebi o vestido verde-musgo que usava, porra! Ela não fazia nada feio comparada a beleza loira que a olhava um tanto enojada, um pouco pesarosa.

-Quem é você? – Jane perguntou quando a colocamos na parede. – Eu sei que você é o lobisomem que não se transformou, Thomas, mas e você criança? - Era tão estranho ela chamar Diana assim, por que a tal rainha parecia ser mais velha fisicamente.

- Diana, a rainha amazona-russa. – Eu respondi para ela, Jane tinha profundas olheiras e a pele incrivelmente pálida, parecia um cadáver, um lindo cadáver.

-Elas estão extintas, massacradas nos anos 90. – Jane a olhou fracamente. – Eu participei.

-Descanse, Jane, descanse. – Diana a olhou um tanto amarga enquanto se sentava ao lado dela e eu do outro.

Eu mesmo me sentia exausto.

Em algum momento nos instantes seguintes eu adormeci e tive um sono sem sonhos.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward me deixou com Kate um pouco antes de chegarmos ao tal clube. Ela era algum tipo de organizadora e eu sua assistente. Tudo deu certo, todos acreditaram, então Kate pegou um demônio tentando escapar.

Foi ai que os problemas começaram.

Quero dizer, ao redor só se sentia cheiro humano, a única coisa anormal foi aquele demônio recém-transformado (e gordo, o que era incomum, já que os demônios gostam de ser atléticos).

Enquanto Kate interrogava o demônio, eu fui vasculhar o local e descobrir da onde ele saiu. Foi então que eu ouvi os gritos e o barulho de um chicote. Obviamente eu fui avisar Kate, minha surpresa aconteceu quando ela me achou primeiro.

Quando eu vi estávamos no meio da floresta correndo, o que é exatamente esse momento.

-QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Gritei tentando alcança-la.

-ISSO NÃO É UM LUGAR QUE FORMA DEMÔNIOS! – Ela gritou de volta, então paramos.

-O que quer dizer? – Perguntei levemente ofegante.

-Eles estão tentando achar as fraquezas dos demônios, eles fazem humanos serem possuídos para interroga-los. São um bando de religiosos que pegam todos os tipos de seres vivos e tentam levar para o "caminho de Deus". – Kate suspirou um tanto transtornada. – São os Solaris, eles deveriam está seguindo as ordens dos Volturis, isso vai dar tanta confusão...

Me arrepiei quando ouvi o nome da organização, Kate ergueu os olhos para mim sentindo meu tremor.

-Não precisa ter tanto medo, eles são perigosos para os humanos, são religiosos tentando purificar sua raça através da violência. – Ela acrescentou enquanto digitava rapidamente no celular.

PUTA MERDA!

Levei a mão ao meu coração e engoli a seco, eu não acreditava naquela coincidência.

-Eles não sabem sobre nós. – Eu falei a olhando confusa, Kate me olhou de lado.

-Oh eles sabem, tem bruxaria envolvida ali, uma bruxaria própria deles, entende? É como algumas religiões humanas. Se você tem dons e é de religião X, você é abençoado, mas se você tem dons e é de religião Y, aos olhos da religião X...

-Você é amaldiçoado. – Acrescentei com os olhos arregalados, eu já tinha ouvido aquela explicação antes...

Da boca de Nessie.

Algo cortou o ar, fiquei ereta automaticamente e ia me virar quando senti algo me atingir.

Então tudo ficou escuro...

...

Bufei pela vigésima vez, não acredito que eu fui capturada por um bando de religiosos-bruxos-obsessivos, cara, isso é o fundo do poço.

Ainda mais com o fato de Kate está desmaiada do meu lado. E só Deus (que irônico!) sabe onde Edward está. Olhei para cima, para as correntes que me prendiam, e tentei puxa-las, mas eram resistentes.

-O que aconteceu? – Ouvi Kate pergunta roucamente.

-Eu fui atingida por um dardo e desmaiei então nem me pergunte. – Recrutei tentando manter meu escudo físico sobre nós, mas ele parecia pesar uma tonelada e eu me sentia sufocada, desisti de segura-lo e ele me bateu com tal força que me deixou tonta.

Ou talvez fossem as drogas.

Kate rosnou baixinho e sua mão foi para a perna retorcida, era bem estranho ver um vampiro de perna quebrada.

Ao menos eu supunha que estivesse quebrada, já que havia uma espécie de estaca prateada afundada ali. Tentei mexer meu pescoço, mas a dor venceu novamente. Eu podia sentir o dardo enfiado na minha veia, e eu estava literalmente de mãos atadas no momento para poder tirar.

Kate arrancou a estaca de sua perna e eu me arrepiei quando vi o comprimento daquela coisa. Mas ela até que tinha sorte, ela podia arrancar aquele treco, eu não podia fazer nada por mim mesma.

-Kate, seja uma vampira legal e tira esse dardo do meu pescoço. – Pedi forçando um sorriso.

Ela tentou se levantar mais não conseguiu, estava presa pelas pernas. Kate suspirou e olhou para meu pescoço.

-Eu me estico e você também, isso está te enfraquecendo e eu tenho a impressão que vamos precisar de seu escudo.

-Engraçado, eu também. – Recrutei com os dentes cerrados de dor, enquanto me esticava em sua direção.

Demorou alguns minutos e duas tentativas, até que ela alcançou e arrancou com tudo. Recuei soltando um chiado estridente e me encolhi no meu canto imediatamente.

-Desculpe. – Ela levantou o dardo, pude ver a extensão e a grossura.

Era pequeno, mas a ponta tinha a grossura de uma caneta.

-O que é isso? – Kate perguntou quando os gritos recomeçaram.

-Sério que você não sabe? – Olhei-a sarcásticamente. – Me diga o que é, por favor. Estou entre eletricidade ou mutilação.

-Se fosse eletricidade, eu sentiria o cheiro, e acredite, eu conheço bem o cheiro. – Esse era o dom de Kate, ela poderia dar choque. –Não é mutilação, estão causando dor mental.

-Como o poder de Jane?

-Algo assim, mas isso seria bruxaria ou... – Ela me olhou de repente. – Exorcismo.

-Hey, a vadia acordou! – Entraram e pegaram Kate, mexi a cabeça de modo que o cabelo cobria meu pescoço.

Ela tentou atacar, mas cravaram três estacadas prateadas nela. Torci o nariz ao ouvir o choramingo da vampira, os "homens" se viraram para mim.

-E a cadelinha dela? – Como é que é?

-Mantenha-a drogada, deve haver algo para nos contar depois. – Ouvi uma voz no corredor.

Apenas no ultimo segundo eu percebi o imbecil em cima de mim.

-Você transava com aquele monstro, não? – Agarrou meu queixo. – E lhe dava sangue, não é mesmo puta? Vai direto para o inferno! – Cuspiu do lado e cravou uma injeção no meu braço.

_Eles acham que eu sou humana. _– Foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de me afundar na escuridão.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu me encontrava sentado em um tronco observando a imagem da miséria vampirica.

-Eu estou muito tocado com a sua historia, mas isso ainda não explica o fato de me atacar. – Eu falei inexpressivamente, obviamente já sabia o por que do ataque, mas queria ouvir da boca dele. – Eu sou mais velho que você e mais poderoso.

-Não tão velho.

-A parte engraçada, é que você sabe quem eu sou. – Me levantei do tronco. – E ouve apenas metade das informações, o que é estupidez.

-Não, não é. – O imbecil respondeu, me aproximei dele rapidamente e o segurei pelo pescoço contra o tronco.

-Pois saiba que eu tenho mesmo uma companheira. – Rosnei mostrando meus dentes. – E ela não é a _porra_ da sua ex-esposa.

-Não? – O joguei no chão.

-Eu sou Edward Cullen, como bem sabe, sou o braço direito do líder do clã Cullen, como _também_ já sabe. – Arrumei minha roupa. – Eu tenho uma guarda pessoal, exatamente como todos de minha família e Kate faz parte dela, Garrett.

-Então de quem você é marido? – Ele perguntou confuso.

Eu revirei os olhos quando li seus pensamentos, era uma lista sobre meu tipo de mulher. Loira, alta, vampira e obediente.

-Minha mulher é morena, não é muita alta, tem um coração batendo e é a teimosia em pessoa. – Ele se levantou e me olhou incrédulo, era o exato oposto do meu suposto tipo de mulher. – Ela não é humana, se alimenta deles, é uma espécie de semi demônio.

-Um o que? – Agora ele parecia ainda mais incrédulo.

-Não preciso desperdiça meu tempo. – Me virei impaciente e saquei meu celular, já estava atrasado.

Quero dizer, Garret e Kate se casaram a meio século atrás e se separam na metade desse tempo e agora ele a quer de volta. Ele achou que eu tinha sido o motivo da separação, já que na época Kate entrou para o clã Cullen e se ingressou na minha guarda. Logo Kate e eu viramos bons amigos, por que eu a ajudei a desenvolver seu dom e ela me salvou de ser capturado.

Porém, amor de vampiro é algo poderoso, e foi apenas isso que me impediu de ir além com Kate. A vampira loira ainda era apaixonada pelo marido, mas tinha bastante raiva dele por tê-lo visto com **outras** na cama.

Garret se defende dizendo que estava com fome e eram succubos. O engraçado é que ele realmente acreditava nisso.

O que vinte cinco anos e o amor não fazem a um homem?

Franzi o cenho quando ouvi o celular cair na caixa postal. Passei minha língua pelos meus dentes pensativamente. Digitei o numero rapidamente e no primeiro toque atenderam.

-_O que?_ – Alice perguntou grosseiramente.

-Você não sabe? – Perguntei confuso, aquilo era novidade.

-_Não, estamos indo a cidade com Carlisle para ele contar sobre nós._ – Entendi o que aquilo significava. Fiquei surpreso por alguns milésimos de segundos.

-Preciso que veja o futuro de Bella. – Olhei para Garrett que me encarava enfezado. – E o da Kate. – Acrescentei com um sorriso falso.

-_Oh merda!_ – Alice exclamou baixinho, isso me deixou em alerta.

-O que?

-_Sequestraram as duas!_ – Me controlei para não amassar o telefone. Por que Bella sempre é sequestrada? – _A sociedade Solari as pegou._ – Como raios eles fizeram isso? – _Não sabem quem são, Edward. Bella está sobre efeito das drogas bruxas e Kate também._

O clube onde elas estavam era um lugar de demônios...

-O que sabe sobre o _Asas negras_?

-_O clube perto de Seattle? É uma das sedes, pelo o que eu posso ver... –_ Esperei mais alguns segundos, ela via tudo nesse exato momento. – _Estão fazendo pessoas possuírem demônios... Testando formas de mata-los, controla-los, buscar informações... A sociedade tem todo o tipo de criaturas por lá, Edward..._ – Ela fez uma pausa. -_ Você sabe como eles são!_ – Ela exclamou exaspera.

Claro que eu sabia, todos sabiam. Aquela sociedade não tinha amor a ninguém a não ser eles mesmo, matavam todos os "pecadores". De humanos até vampiro, ninguém merecia piedade aos olhos deles.

O que eu quero saber quem foi o idiota que passou a informação errada, não era comum Selene cometer um erro desses.

-São estúpidos, mas nem tanto, quanto tempo tenho até descobrirem sobre Bella?

-_Está incerto, ficarei de olho, não se preocupe com isso. Irei mandar uma tropa para ai_.

-Apenas membros com poderes, eles ainda são bruxos. – Desliguei o telefone.

– Vamos localizar nossas esposas e matar alguns humanos. – Garrett exclamou se levantando do tronco.

Não falei nada, apenas me dirigi ao maldito clube, se elas não tivessem lá, com certeza haveria um rastro. Primeiro iríamos localiza-las, depois criamos um plano de verdade.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Obrigada. – Sussurrei para meu marido quando senti a calma me envolvendo.

Estávamos todos sentados naquela sala de reuniões e todos absorviam a encenação de Carlisle. Eu sabia que todos aceitariam, Rose tinha um poder e tanto, além do mais Carlisle estava influenciando os pensamentos dos humanos.

Eu estava desesperadamente tentando descobri o que aconteceria com Bella e Kate.

Kate era mais fácil, ela não seria morta no momento, talvez daqui duas semanas, mas eles ainda queriam testa-la. Já Bella... O chefe não tinha nem olhado o caso dela ainda, quanto mais se decidir.

-Bem, isso explica muita coisa. – No momento, nenhum vampiro influenciava os humanos.

Carlisle queria ver a reação deles, quem sabe alguém saia gritando? Mórbido, eu sei, mas realmente divertido.

Olhei para senhora primeira dama divertida, o comentário dela havia quebrado o silencio tedioso.

-Que espécie de drogas estão usando? – Acrescentou cética.

Eu definitivamente a adoro.

Carlisle estava ao lado dela em segundos, a mulher até deu um gritinho histérico.

-Eu não uso drogas, não sou um viciado como a senhora. – Ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

-Meu senhor, ela só faz isso para aguentar os abusos do marido covarde. – Disse divertida, Jasper fez um som de nojo.

-Odeio quando homens humanos fazem isso, é uma tristeza a falta de honra em bater em alguém claramente mais fraco.

-Mas se o que dizem é verdade e, supostamente, se alimentam de todos nós... – O ricaço da cidade começou irônico.

-Eu não os considero meus iguais, apenas alimentos. – Jasper o cortou com fria diversão, até me arrepie. Eu adoro quando ele age assim.

-Além do mais, em nossa espécie temos a mesma quantidade de força. – Rose acrescentou calmamente de seu lugar. – O que descarta a covardia entre macho e fêmea entre os nossos.

Os corações de todos aceleraram, lentamente o medo preenchia o choque.

-Não sei o que querem com isso, mas me parece um monte de mentira. – O diretor do hospital riu sarcástico. – Afinal uma bela mulher como você não seria uma criatura sanguinária. – Acrescentou para Esme.

Esme se limitara a sentar na ponta da mesa e esperar, ela era a mais paciente de nós.

Nossa mãe ergueu os olhos de suas unhas vermelhas e encarou o diretor médico ao seu lado. Em um movimento rápido e gracioso, ela arreganhou os lábios e mostrou as presas, enquanto os olhos adquiriram o profundo tom vermelho.

-Perdão, o que dizia? – Perguntou em seu tom mais doce.

-Demônios! – Não faço a menor idéia se era xingamento a nós ou apenas uma exclamação.

Emmett sorriu divertido para o choque do medico, Rose, por outro lado não gostou. Esme deve ter sentido o mesmo que Rose, já que agarrou o pescoço do médico e o prendeu contra a cadeira.

-Não me ofenda me chamando de tal criatura. – Rosnou raivosa.

Então a vaca foi pro brejo (_adoro_ essas expressões humanas) e a gritaria começou. Segundos depois todos se calaram e por fim tudo ficou calmo.

Jasper era tão bom que eu já estava excitada.

-Controle seus impulsos. – Esme me repreendeu sentindo o cheiro no ar. – Hoje é o dia de vocês, não se preocupem.

-É o dia deles? – Emmett perguntou em alemão, o deixava mais raivoso, como se estivesse xingando.

-O seu também, Emmett. Não iremos fazer o trabalho em conjunto aos Volturis, ou seja, estaremos na cidade, o que nos dá uma folga bem maior. – Carlisle respondeu em galês.

-Já não era sem tempo. – Jasper resmungou em árabe.

-Os membros ficaram irritados, eu posso dizer. – Falei em norueguês.

-Que seja! Somos seus aliados, não sua guarda. – Rose exclamou em francês. – É por isso que estamos todos aqui? - Perguntou em grego para Carlisle.

-E Edward? Como fica nessa situação? – Esme perguntou em italiano, enquanto cruzava as pernas e encarava Carlisle felinamente.

-Edward não tiraria sua lealdade perante a mim, Esme, sabe disso.

-Ele está em uma posição difícil, podem querer força-lo a ficar com eles por causa do falso compromisso com Bella.

-Como você disse: é falso. E não tem a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer, em teoria Bella se tornaria de nosso clã, o que não é uma desvantagem, convenhamos. – Carlisle brindou um sorriso a esposa. – Agora, voltemos aos humanos antes que eles enlouqueçam com tantas idiomas sendo falado. Jasper, por favor, tire o controle sobre eles para Rose controla-los.

Um segundo depois e o escândalo começou, começaram a gritar, rezar, implorar...

-Tudo bem, todos me escutem. – Foi inevitável não olhar para Rose e responder a seu comando. – Todos os humanos nessa sala respirem fundo. – Os humanos obedeceram. – Está tudo bem, não iremos feri-los, vocês sabem disso. – Ela sorriu animada e todos começaram a sorrir. – Vocês não tem medo de nós.

-Não.

-Claro que não. – Começaram a concorda entre si.

-Na verdade, vocês querem nos ajudar contra um perigo muito maior. – Rose fez uma pausa dramática. – Os demônios.

Suspirei ao ver os olhares deles.

Me foquei em olhar o futuro, estávamos bem por enquanto, o que me interessava era a situação de Edward...

**Jacob P.O.V**

-Então? – Nicolas me olhou.

-Não sei onde eles a colocaram. – Respondi. – Mas não a mataram, Nicolas, Aro não é estúpido.

-Ele é insano, por isso são três lideres. Você sabia que ele mandou matar a própria irmã, por que ela teve um caso com Marcus?

-Todos os membros já ouviram a historia por cima, mas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu. – Falei na defensiva.

-Você não está entendendo. Jane não pode morrer. – Nicolas me segurou no meio do corredor. – Ela serviu outras _pessoas_ antes de se torna uma Volturi, criaturas muito perigosas.

-Quem? – Perguntei impaciente.

Nicolas me encarou nos olhos por alguns instantes.

_Tulekahju._– Vieram a minha mente como se fosse meus pensamentos, mas eu sabia que eram de Nicolas.

–Foram extintos a séculos, na verdade, foi bem antes de Jane ser transformada, até onde eu saiba .

-Isso é o que eles querem que você pense. Os romenos acabaram com eles, mas ainda assim, alguns sobreviveram.

-Por que acreditaria em você?

-Por que os lobisomens me querem pela mesma razão.

-O que...? – Comecei a pergunta incrédulo.

-BLACK! – Me virei quando Leah entrou no corredor exaspera. – Por que estamos proibidos de fazer parte do ataque dos Cullen?

– Não é meu problema, Leah. É o clã deles, não está em nosso poder controla-los.

-Provavelmente tem a ver com eles terem ido todas para a cidade. – Nicolas comentou nos olhando.

-Onde está Nessie? – Perguntei quando senti algo estranho.

-No quarto, eu acho. – Leah deu de ombros.

A ansiedade aumentou ainda mais e sai correndo em direção ao quarto dela. Praticamente arrombei a porta, para encontrar Nessie sentada na cama... Lendo.

-O que foi? – Perguntou erguendo os olhos, e os estreitou quando me viu.

-Por que os Cullens estão se separando de nós? – Perguntei sem saber o que falar, de qualquer maneira ela sabia de algo, tinha certeza.

-Se separando? – Bem, não era 100 % de certeza de qualquer maneira.

-Acabaram de enviar membros do clã para uma missão. – Leah respondeu me olhando confusa.

-Que membros? – Nicolas perguntou interessado.

-Estou confusa... – Nessie nos olhou estranho.

-Eu tenho cara de quem sabe? – Leah o olhou atravessado, ignorando Nessie por completo.

-Olhe o respeito. – Nicolas rosnou para ele, Leah o olhou mal humorada.

-Parem! – Exclamei exaspero. - Nessie, eu sinto algo vindo de você. – Me concentrei na ruiva, que me olhou mais assustada.

-Como assim? – Perguntou cautelosa.

-É uma espécie de enjôo, eu não sei! – Exclamei exaspero. – Tem algo de errado com você?

-Não... Eu não... Eu... – Gaguejou franzido o cenho, ela estava nervosa.

-FALA MULHER! – Exclamei impaciente, isso pareceu acordá-la da gagueira.

-Olhe o respeito, saco pulgas! – Leah segurou o riso a tempo, estreitei meus olhos para ela. – Você invadiu meu quarto! E ainda vem gritar comigo? Tá pensando que eu sou o que? – Tentei falar, mas ela me cortou. – E que negocio é esse dos Cullen? – Perguntou curiosa para Nicolas

A garota era bipolar, só pode. Exatamente como a maioria dos vampiros, Nessie anda passando tempo demais com os Cullen.

-Aparentemente, Leah quer ação e ficou insatisfeita quando mandaram apenas a guarda Cullen. – Respondi por Nicolas.

Nessie fechou a porta em um segundo e veio em nossa direção um pouco apreensiva.

-Pode ter alguma possibilidade que tenha a ver com Bella?

-Sabe que tem. – Comentei pensativo.

-Talvez seja isso, Jake. – Nicolas falou se sentando na cama. – Não é Nessie que está em perigo, é alguém de sua alcateia.

Eu só tenho dois membros em meu grupo no momento, Leah e...

-Seth! – Leah exclamou, então ela soltou um palavrão em alemão. – É por isso que eu me senti mal com os Cullen saindo, Seth deve ter ido com eles!

Peguei o celular e liguei para aquele peste.

-Caixa postal. – Suspirei, Leah me olhou apreensiva e se encaminhou em direção a porta.

-Temos que avisar...

-Não temos. – A cortei, Leah tentou sair, mas eu a segurei. – Eu estou mandando você se sentar na cama, Leah. – Ela travou a mandíbula e andou duramente até a cama, ela tinha que me obedecer, eu era o líder.

-Que merda é essa? – Nessie perguntou olhando para Leah incrédula.

-Ele é o líder, eu sou obrigada a obedecer todas as ordens que me for dada. – Leah respondeu espumando de raiva.

-Isso é horrível. – Nessie fez uma careta pouca apreciativa.

-É isso, ou obedeço meu ex-namorado. – Leah recrutou cruzando os braços. – O que vamos fazer?

-Nessie, preciso que entre em contato com Bella. – Pedi tentando pensar. Se falássemos que Seth saiu com os Cullen daria a maior confusão e já bastava todos terem saído de meu bando.

-Você pode fazer isso? – Nicolas a olhou surpreso.

-Vocês, lobisomens, me subestimam demais para o seu próprio bem. – Nessie revirou os olhos e se virou para pegar o celular.

Todos esperaram enquanto ela sorria falsamente para nós e colocava no viva voz. O telefone chamou duas vezes até atenderem.

-_Telefone de uma vadia do inferno_. – Todos congelaram quando ouviram a voz masculina do outro lado.

-Quem fala? – Eu perguntei já que Nessie parecia surpresa demais para falar.

-_La mano di Dio._ – Nessie fez um barulho de engasgo e se afastou do telefone como se fosse uma cobra. – _Saiba que sua amiga, não voltara cedo_. – Então desligaram no telefone.

-O que foi, Nessie? – Perguntei quando vi o horror no rosto dela.

-Eles a pegaram... Como isso é possível? – Nessie estava ofegante, eu podia ouvir seu coração de tão rápido que estava.

-Nessie... – Toquei seu ombro e tentei ver seus olhos. – O que foi?

-PUTA MERDA! – Ela exclamou raivosa, seus dentes apareceram e eu segurei seus braços antes que se descontrolasse.

**Marcus P.O.V**

Havia acabado a releitura de Malleus Maleficarum, sempre me fazia ficar divertido. O livro era uma verdadeira piada, embora fosse instrutivo. Me inclinei para procurar algum livro sobre os gregos, quando senti alguém se aproximar.

-É muita ousadia entrar em meus aposentos sem minha permissão. – Comentei, quando entrou pela janela atrás de mim.

-Preciso de ajuda. – Ergui os olhos e vi a mascarada loira parada na janela.

-Por que eu ajudaria?

-Por amor. – Ela respondeu se aproximando. – Por Didyme. – Estendeu um rubi e o colocou na mesa.

Fechei os olhos por um instante, eu sempre suspeitei que ela estivesse viva. Era por isso que não tinha me suicidado no sol, mas...

Por que ela apareceu agora? Depois de tanto tempo?

Faz milênios venho enterrando meus sentimentos dentro de mim. Agora, simplesmente vieram para mim sem o menor controle e tudo o que sei é que de alguma forma irei sair machucado... De novo.

-Por que ela não está aqui?

-Por causa de Aro. – A mascarada recrutou. – Ela não quer arriscar, mas... – Ergui os olhos para ela, eu pude ver que ela compartilhava de minha tristeza amorosa. Ela sabia o que eu passava. – Em troca de sua ajuda, terá um encontro com sua amante.

-Um encontro com meu amor... – Murmurei em grego. – O que ela pede? O que é tão importante?

Ela estendeu um papel para mim e eu entendi tudo.

-Então?

-Eu concordo. – A olhei agradecido, a loira se virou para ir embora. – Não é arriscado _você_ estar aqui?

-Não, não é. – Ela respondeu, dei um meio sorriso.

-Então minhas suspeitas estavam corretas... – Comentei pensativo. – Você é ela, não é mesmo? – Ela me olhou sobre o ombro.

Seus olhos eram da mesma cor que o rubi na minha mesa e foram eles que me contaram a verdade.

-Fico feliz que o líder Volturi seja o irmão esperto, em vez do ambicioso. – Com essa frase deu um pulo agiu e sumiu pela janela.

-Bella, Bella... – Cantarolei olhando para o papel. – Em que confusão se meteu, minha querida?

* * *

_*deusa Hlín: Na mitologia nórdica é a deusa da consolação, sua tarefa é proteger os homens e consolar os mortais apenados. Seu nome significa proteção._

___**JE NE VEUX: Traduzindo do francês (google tradutor) "Não quero"._

___***__MON DIEU_: Traduzindo significa "Meu Deus".  


* * *

**N/a: Antes que me jogem bolsas de sangue animal, eu devo me desculpar...**

**Os motivos que me fizeram demorar tanto foi que meu laptop deu pau e só voltou ontem. Antes dele dar problema eu estava meio revoltada com esse capitulo, eu o reescrevi três vezes! Então, é isso. Já dei minhas desculpas, podem jogar pedra em mim e suas bolsas de sangue animal.**

**Segundo ponto: CHEGAMOS AO 300 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! Mil beijos para vocês!  
**

**Continuemos com o capitulo... Ninguém pode dizer que eu não revelei segredo nenhum aqui!**

**Foi um festival de putaria, vamos dizer assim. Eu gostei de escrever o capitulo, eu ri bastante na primeira parte. Não tivemos muito Bella e Edward (eles estavam um tanto ocupados, convenhamos), mas os dois se separaram em algum momento e agora Edward se vê com Garret o ex da Kate (eu adoooro ele nos livros, então ele tinha que aparecer) e Bella está presa em algum lugar com Kate.**

**Essa sociedade vai abrir espaço para eu falar de um seguidor deles, um que acabou morto e tem tudo a ver com Nessie. Só aguardem o flash back do proximo capitulo!**

**Eu poderia passar um texto enorme falando sobre o resto do capitulo, de Jane, de Nicolas, de Marcus, de Jake e seu pinto, da historia de Emmett, do POV de Thomas, mas eu vou deixar vocês me falarem o que acham, ok?**

**Reviews, eu adooro responde-los:**

**Fanytah: Eu gostaria de dizer que você está certa, mas... Não. Renné ta mortinha da silva coitada. O que há entre Jane e Nicolas? Bem, nem ela se lembra, então talvez demore um pouco, ou não, né? Ela mentiu para poder provar para Jane que Alec é mesmo o traidor, por que Jane contou para ele e tudo mais, entendeu? Não? Bem, eu tentei. Até ;***

**Emanuelly: Até que enfim ela conseguiu, não? AUSHAUHSAUH' O pessoal ficou igual tocida brasileira na copa do mundo quando o time faz gol. Até proxima, amore!**

**Leninhaa': Como será a relação deles? Bem, eu acho que a relação subiu a um novo nivel de intimidade... Acho que isso os torna um pouco mais possessivo em relação a outro. Esme não é, eu estou dando uma colher de chá geral e dizendo quem não é, assim os leitores possam ir eliminando. Mas foi um bom chute, poderia ser Esme no fim das contas, né? Mas não é ela.**

**Carla Garcia: Sim, teve revelações no capitulo passado, mas esse teve também, e o proximo terá também hehehe. Bella tirou o atraso e ficou a noite toda ao que parece, aushausha. O que achou desse capitulo? Não teve muito Bella e Edward, mas eu tenho que dar em doses pequenas senão o pessoal morre do coração.**

**Mirian-Cullen: Por que Alec fez isso? Edward sabe (grande novidade ¬¬'). Seus chutes sobre o por que foram bem dados, mas eu não sei te dizer qual é o certo... Carlisle não bateu em Alice, só controlou a mente dela e a fez esquecer daquela visão que teve dá tal reunião que Edward estava, saco? Obrigada pelos elogios! Não sou tão boa assim aushaushauh'. Hey, o que me diz desse capitulo? Não teve cenas muito calientes, quer teve, só que eu mostrei o depois, ha não ser que você considera Nessie e sua boba...**

**Sami Winkot: Tu virou a fã numero 1 de Jane e Nicolas, impressionante! As pessoas ficaram todas ansiosas por causa deles, mas você foi fundo nas ameaças caso eles não se peguem. Bem, talvez isso aconteça, cofcofcof (vai acontecer), tivemos mais deles aqui, quer dizer, foi meio indireto, né? Não tiveram uma cena em sí juntos, mas eu soltei um pouco do misterio (quando eu acabo com um segredo, lá vem outro, mas é normal, certo? Vampiros vivem para sempre, devem ter uma tonelada de sujeira por ali). Nessie com Jake nesse capitulo foi engraçado, vai! Ela surtou total e o pobre nem pode estar lá por ela, depois ele surtou e ela soltou os cachorros no lobo (piadinha tooooosca). E por fim vem Bella e Edward, que se encontram no bem bom no primeiro momento, e se ferrando no segundo, quer dizer, só a Bella se ferrou. A coitada é a maior azarada da historia, acho que ela é quem ganha o trofeu de quemmais se ferra, isso por que eu tnho um carinho especial pela personagem ;D**

**Rafaela:Fico feliz por estar agradando com a historia, eu faço o que posso *joga cabelos para o lado*. A Bella não é uma deusa, é que ela é filha de bruxa, então Nicolas disse de uma maneira forma que estava protegendo Nessie em nome de Bella, sacou? **

**meirel. silva: Eu ri com seu surto "PQP", adoooro provocar essas reações hehehe. No top três, Edward e Bella levaram a maioria mesmo, Nessie e Jake também, o terceiro variou bastante. Inclusive contei a historia dos dois nesse desse capitulo?**

**Sophiatt: Eu tinha sensação que termina o capitulo daquela forma iria agradar todo mundo, eu ainda imagino a cara do pessoal enquanto lia o desenrolar da cena uahsuhash. Soph tu ta indo para a direção certa sobre a impostora, arrisco dizer que já deve saber quem se passa, mas ainda não sabe quem é essa pessoa. Acredite em mim, ninguém descobriria isso de tão improvavel que é, só que essa pessoa já apareceu e muito por aqui. Não é um homem, fica a dica, e ainda não é uma Cullen =P, lembre-se do que eu disse Jano ou Judas? As vezes eu imagino como uma serie de tv, assim eu consigo abrir a historia para todos os personagens, e não só os dois protagonistas. Quem salvou Nessie foi a ultima pessoa que esperavamos: Carlisle. Gostou do julgamento? Por que eu ri horrores escrevendo.**

**Lana Black: Olá Lana, Ed e Bella estavam sofrendo demais, nem eu aguentei mais =P. Alec se revelando no capitulo em sua primeira e significativa aparição, jogou a culpa em Jane e fugiu, isso por que ele amava ela, né? Quem é Nicolas? Bem, eu irei responder isso em algum momento, mas ele protege Nessie por acaso na floresta, talvez ele seja bom (ok, senta ai claudia). Sobre o envolvimento de James com Alice, bem os dois foram possuidos pelo mesmo demonio, entende? **

**Kiaraa: O capitulo passado foi especial para todo mundo, lembro quando postei o primeiro beijo desses dois e todo mundo surtou, acho que aquele capitulo perdeu o posto de favorito, não? Você não é a unica que apostou na Esme, mas não é ela, eu to sendo legal e falando que não é para poder facilitar sua vida, mas lembresse os Cullen são um clã realmente poderoso com outros membros. Bella pode engravidar? Seria realmente bizarro, mas eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, ao menos eu não planejo isso por agora. Bem o capitulo demoro, mas ele veio =D! Ok, pode me apredeja e depois me fala se o capitulo tava bom, ok?**

**Eduarda-du: Eu não tenho dia para postar, eu tinha ano passado, mas esse ano não dá pra mim. Estou no ultimo ano do colegio, então tudo o que prometo é "em breve" não quero dar esperanças aos leitores, eu sei como isso é chato quando o autor não cumpre o que fala. Sinto muito pelas suas unhas, acho que elas podem ter sido arrancada fora depois desse capitulo =S. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic, bene, qual é a sua parte favorita até agora?**

**Duhh: Eu demorei pra caralho, mas veio! Espero que goste do capitulo, D!**

**Vypra: Com o tempo Bella vai começar a adquirir controle sobre suas ações, levará um tempinho, mas Edward parece gostar das mordidas dela desde que ele possa morde de volta asuhasuhasu'. Tadinha da Selene ninguém suspeita que ela possa ser a Bella-fake aushauhsauh', muita gente ficou de olho na Safira, a mascarada de cabelos loiros, o que dizer sobre o que você pensa? Tá quase lá! Bem, você pode ver o que está acontecendo com Thomas através da mente do proprio, terminou em uma cela com Jane e outra vampira, ele é sortudo, né não?**

** ~/~ : Você não colocou nome então... Mas está postado! Eu espero que goste do capitulo!**

**MaCullen: Flor, me desculpe por deixa-la na agonia, felizmente acabou e agora você pode se deliciar com o capitulo que ficou enorme por sinal. Bjim e até a proxima!**

**Edi³: Três reviews seguidas? Tava empolgado, hein? Só tente colocar tudo em uma só, ok? Agora se você riu com a preview passada, deve ter tido um ataque agora com Nessie, a garota não parou de soltar a lingua no capitulo, nem a mão (pobre Jake aushahus), e Bella... Tava nas nuvens e agora desceu para o inferno. O que Edward não pode saber? Bem, Carlisle tem seus podres... E o POV de Jake ficou otimo mesmo. Espero que goste do novo capitulo, até ;***

**Dhh: Amore, eu não desisti da fic, se acalme, ok? Eu até postei um capitulo novo, viu? **

**mabrollo: Eu não morri, só meu laptop que deu morreu ç.ç, sofrimento eu passei. O computador da minha irmã é tãããão lento. Mas aqui está o capitulo novo! Divirta-se ;***

**Rafaela: Rafaela eu sinto que mexi fundo com seus nervos, por que a ansiedade foi enorme para você, né, amore? Desculpe a demora mesmo, eu respondu a sua review lá atrás e to com preguiça de colar aqui, então vou responder duas vezes. Menina, te peguei de jeito ausausha. Eu senti uma certa vibe de puxa-saquismo, mas tudo bem, sou humana e gosto =P. Bella foi forçada a entrar, Edward surgiu com sua pele de regeneração instantanea e super força no horizonte e a perseguita dela chorou de felicidade. Ok, essa foi podre. Sim, Renné renunciou seus poderes para algum lugar eles fora e quem é a herdeira dela? Eu vou começar a entrar nesse assunto nos proximos episodios, por que até Bella percebeu certa mudança. Os Cullen são um clã, minha querida, não só a familia, entende o que Rose quis dizer? Hugo? Nem me lembrava dele (NOT), bem, irei falar sobre ele depois cofcofcof. Adorei o termo MS&EF ri muuuuito com a review-bonus. Minha querida, a criatividade vem sempre aqui ;D. Gostou do capitulo? **

**Eduarda: Desculpa por ão te responder no Nyah, Edu, eu vou passar a responder aparti do novo capitulo, que aliais postei os dois lá, agora só está a um capitulo de diferença! Eu postei lá ontem, então pode ler melhor lá, e pode ler o novo capitulo daqui, amore! Espero que goste desse, bjim!**

**eu sou eu u: Você é o review numero 300, graças a você cheguei aos 300, posso te agradecer mais? E bem, você foi direto ao ponto. Bem, você acertou e não acertou, é dificil explicar, por que são... Bem, eu acho que você vai entender até o fim da fic ausauhsa'. Nem estou sendo cruel ;D, bjim e espero que goste do capitulo!**

**Uma ultima coisa: Alguém aqui está interessado em fazer uma capa para mim? Se estiver me mande por email: yas(ponto)995hotmail (ponto) com**

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas e alertas, e tudo mais!**

**Até!**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Proximo episodio com flash back a lá Nessie, também estou escrevendo uma one-shot sobre a vida de Bella e Nessie antes das duas se separarem, sim, como viveram em NY. Agora a preview do proximo capitulo:_**

_**-[..] humanos são mais fáceis de falar.**_

_**-Eu também sou boa em chupar. – Falei olhando o cara que me odiava por algum motivo, ele fez som de nojo. – Ah qual é! Eu sei que não sou de se jogar fora e prometo que uma chupada minha é inesquecível. – Soltei toda a sedução que tinha nos olhos.**_

_**-Eu não me misturo com seres inferiores. – Ele me olhou um pouco mexido com meu olhar, lambi os lábios sedutoramente.**_

_**-Que tal me mostrar o quão inferior eu sou? – Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, então estourei em risadas. – Eu entendi a sua! Você fode o seu amigo, não? **_

**_Kate começou a rir [...]_  
**


	27. Conto de fadas?

**Capitulo 27  
**

**Bella P.O.V**

_Entrei naquela casa de madeira no meio da floresta pela janela do segundo andar. Eu havia seguido o cheiro daquela garota até aqui, precisava saber mais sobre ela. Afinal eu..._

_Suspirei e me apoiei na parede._

_Quem eu quero enganar? _

_Não posso ficar calma, não posso me deixar de me culpar. As lagrimas queimaram meus olhos e escorreram pelo rosto rapidamente. Cobri meu rosto e as sequei bruscamente. Não podia fazer isso agora! Aquela garota tinha que ter uma família, eu precisava descobrir para... Para..._

_Para o que? Ela foi transformada! Ela não poderia voltar para família assim! Quando a fome vinha, os impulsos eram incontroláveis!_

_Olhei em volta do cômodo, era um quarto de homem, com roupas espalhadas no chão... Havia algemas na cama, e pude sentir o cheiro de sangue também. Olhei para a parede e vi um quadro de Jesus com um sol atrás e o nome "Solari" em dourado. Ignorei a ironia da situação e sai do quarto._

_Assim que sai congelei no lugar, o cheiro era horrível! _

_Segui o rastro e parei no meio da sala... Senti asco só de olhar tudo em volta. Não havia ninguém vivo, os corpos estavam empilhados no canto. Segui para o porão, pois não agüentava mais ver todos os instrumentos de tortura que havia ali. A parte debaixo da casa era uma espécie de prisão, havia sangue em por todos os lados._

_Eu havia me alimentado, era por isso que não sentia a ânsia da fome. Mas mesmo que não estivesse, não poderia me mover naquele lugar. Senti um horror enorme me invadir ao pensar que aquela pobre garota de quinze anos pudesse estar presa ali..._

_Mas eu sabia a verdade, o cheiro dela estava ali, ao menos o cheiro que ela tinha. Subi as escadas novamente e abri a porta da frente, então trouxe o que restava do corpo para dentro e joguei em uma das celas._

_Já na sala, eu joguei suas coisas sobre a mesa e vasculhei sua carteira, até que eu encontrei um cartão de associação: Solari._

Quando abri os olhos novamente, me sentia tonta, mas percebi que minhas mãos não estavam presas. Então, tentei me levantar, tudo para apenas tropeçar, não por causa das correntes em meus tornozelos e sim por causa da tonteira que me veio.

Eu acho que vomitar.

-Merda... – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

-Bella? – Ergui meus olhos e vi o rosto de Kate totalmente coberta de sangue, ela parecia muito mais pálida que antes, quase azul na verdade. – Ainda bem que acordou, as drogas estão te enfraquecendo.

- Eu não sei o que me deram, mas tem efeito muuuuito forte em mim. – Franzi o cenho, enquanto me deixava cair no chão sujo da cela. – Drogas... – Fechei os olhos. – Não fazem...

-Eu sei, querida. – Ela me interrompeu e eu fiquei agradecida por isso, falar enjoava. -Cadê o imprestável do seu noivo? – Ela murmurou puxando as correntes, mas foi inútil. Ergui a cabeça da terra e a olhei por alguns instantes tentando entender de quem ela fala.

Há é! Edward é meu "noivo".

-Eu adoraria saber. – Praticamente cuspi. – Eles são raros hoje em dia, sabe? – Comentei tentando distrair do zumbido em meus ouvidos.

-Nem tanto, um noivo fiel, isso é raro. – Kate comentou. – Em qualquer século que tenha vivido.

-Sabe que eu considerei mulheres? – Respondi erguendo minha cabeça novamente. Kate me olhou e soltou um riso.

-Eles pegaram pesados nas drogas com você. – Riu baixo. – Mas eu também tentei, mulheres são mais leais, certo?

-Exato! E tem o fato de haver mais mulheres no mundo do que homens, o que é um fato horrível. – Suspirei encostando meu rosto na sujeira. – Amo pênis.

-Sim, eles são um bom lugar para sugar. – Ergui a sobrancelha para Kate. – Interprete de todas as formas que puder imaginar.

-A cadela da vampira já acordou. – Ouvi um guarda entrar. – Então princesa, gostou do efeito das drogas?

-É impressionante... – Sorri bobamente, a verdade era que mesmo sendo forte o efeito, eu não estava no meio de uma viagem, mas tinha que fingir que o efeito não estava acabando.

-Vamos dar daqui algumas horas a próxima dose, senão ela não agüentara. – O outro homem falou.

-Ela merece morrer.

-Não é esperto fazer isso, humanos são mais fáceis de falar.

-Eu também sou boa em chupar. – Falei olhando o cara que me odiava por algum motivo, ele fez som de nojo. – Ah qual é! Eu sei que não sou de se jogar fora e prometo que uma chupada minha é _inesquecível_. – Soltei toda a sedução que tinha nos olhos.

-Eu não me misturo com seres inferiores. – Ele me olhou um pouco mexido com meu olhar, lambi os lábios sedutoramente.

-Que tal me mostrar o quão inferior eu sou? – Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, então estourei em risadas. – Eu entendi a sua! Você fode o seu amigo, não?

Kate começou a rir e olhou para os guardas com um brilho no olhar. Ela tinha entendido minha jogada, ela não poderia seduzi-los, pois sabiam o que ela era...

Mas eles ainda achavam que eu era humana.

Logo se eu os irritasse, eles iriam querer reagir e me soltar para tomar conta de mim.

Isso me daria alguma vantagem.

-Olhar aqui, vadia, eu me guardo para o casamento! – Ele exclamou, rolei no chão e fiquei o olhando de bruços no chão.

-Maria não engravidou antes do casamento? – Acho que foi a gota d'agua já que ele me deu um tapa na cara.

E foi **O** tapa, minha pele ainda está queimando! Dei uma risada com isso e o olhei impressionada.

-Me dê as algemas! – Ele exclamou para o amigo que obedeceu.

Minutos depois eu estava algemada, tanto nos pés quanto nas mãos, sendo arrastada por dois homens potencialmente estupradores.

Por que _até __parece_ que eles se guardam para o casamento! Isso é só uma estupida moda que os ídolos adolescente inventaram para pegar garotas inocentes.

Há... O velho papo de que ela será a primeira. Bleh! Eu cai nessa merda uma vez e foi o suficiente!

-Eu irei te tirar de lá. – Ouvi Kate murmura. – Não fale nada.

Senti algo em meu braço, era uma injeção. Que merda! O imbecil que dispensou meu boquete me drogou.

Se eu tivesse força, estaria extremamente furiosa.

Hey, aquilo é um rato rosa do tamanho de um cachorro?

-Quando terminamos você vai ser uma cadelinha perfeitamente adestrada. – Foi a ultima coisa que eu entendi até tudo ficar realmente estranho.

**Thomas P.O.V**

Um cara ficaria feliz em estar trancado em uma cela com duas loiras gostosas (mesmo que seja ilegal falar que Jane seja gostosa, ela ainda é), mas eu não! Eu estou _fodido_! E esse é o meu lema atual.

As duas eram vampiras e estávamos todos marcados para morrer.

E tudo por que eu sou um lobisomem não desenvolvido e meu pai é um filho da puta que armou uma guerra.

Tudo por causa do imbecil do meu avô que foi quebrar as leis e matou geral, no fim acabou morto por um tal de general Swan.

Agora meu pai procura a filha do tal general como vingança, e em troca o clã do general me pegou.

Como eu disse: Estou fodido!

-Eu posso causar dor nas pessoas. – Jane começou a falar relaxadamente, eu virei minha cabeça lentamente em direção. Eu já disse _fodido_? – Era a torturadora dos Volturi e agora estou do lado de um filhote de merda que nem consegue mostrar as presas.

-Ou o rabo. – Diana riu ao meu lado.

-Oh calem a boca! – Exclamei mal humorado. Jane apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, ela quase parecia um se inofensivo, então ela abria a boca e tudo mudava.

-Você cheira bem, para um lobisomem quero dizer. – Diana comentou brincando com o cabelo.

-Ainda assim, não é um bom cheiro. – Jane acrescentou com um suspiro.

-O que vocês fizeram para estar aqui? – Perguntei me sentido um pouquinho confortável.

- Minha irmã foi morta por um vampiro, fui atrás de vingança e me tornei uma caçadora de vampiros, também era destinada a ser a rainha de minha tribo, por isso eu uso o titulo.

-Eu salvei a vida de uma família que expôs os vampiros século atrás. – Jane recrutou com os lábios curvados desgostosamente.

-Quando? – Perguntei curioso.

-Século XVI – Respondeu tranquilamente. Por que ter vivido há quatro séculos é _realmente_ comum. – Foi quando eu nasci mesmo, sabe? – Acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Isso não é normal. – Olhei para o teto em pânico. – Uma garota que parece ter dezessete anos não pode ter quatrocentos anos de vida!

-Quatrocentos e vinte desde do meu nascimento humano. – Jane me corrigiu. – E fui transformada com dezoito anos, nem era mais virgem. – Revirou os olhos. - O chato é que eu não lembro como perdi, garotas pobres na minha aldeia eram constantemente abusadas, devo ter apagado o trauma.

-Eu também não, se isso te conforta. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Estava bêbado demais, sabe?

-Minha virgindade foi tirada pelo vampiro que matou minha irmã. – Eu olhei para Diana chocado.

Tem como complicar mais?

-Você foi... Foi...? – Ela me olhou por alguns instantes.

-Estuprada? – Engoli a seco, era só o que faltava aqui, a coisa era bem barra pesada nessa cela. – Não! Eu me passei por prostituta, nós transamos e então eu cortei suas bolas foras e o fiz come-las cozidas.

-Era um vampiro? – Jane perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha com um ar pensativo.

-Era. – Diana respondeu um tanto secamente, ela não gostava de Jane, eu podia percebe isso.

-Se chamava Diego?

-Você o conhecia? – Perguntei espantado, parece que o mundo sobrenatural é bem pequeno.

-Eu o acompanhei em algumas chacinas, era uma espécie de faxineiro, era adorável na cama. – Jane soltou um riso. – Era um bom amigo.

-Amigo? – Diana riu sarcástica. – Ele era um monstro.

Eu senti a tensão no ar, merda! Eu estou no meio delas.

-Você também é, aposto que foi transformada por ele. – Jane recrutou venenosamente.

-Eu nunca quis ser uma vampira, vocês não passam por monstro imortais incapazes de sentir. – Diana cuspiu desgosto, de repente Jane estava segurando pescoço de Diana a prendendo rudemente contra parede.

Dei um pulo surpreso, isso foi muito rápido, _muito__mesmo_. Eu mal nem consegui piscar e, de repente, Jane estava a segurando na parede. O rosto angelicamente parecia mortalmente frio, não havia emoção nos olhos vermelhos dela, em compensação havia presas em sua boca.

-Você sabia que existe diferentes espécies de vampiros? Que a sua é diferente da minha? Sabe a diferença principal entre nós, _rainha_? – As presas de Jane era maiores que as de Diana, e seus olhos eram um de negro demoníaco agora. – A minha espécie é **muito** mais poderosa, e sabe por quê? – Bateu a cabeça de Diana contra a parede. - Durante a nossa transformação nós ficamos um pé aqui e outro no _inferno_.

Me arrepiei com o sorriso doentio de Jane.

-Três dias e três noite _queimando__e__queimando,_ não importa o quanto grite, implore ou chore, ninguém te ajuda, ninguém _pode_. – Jane largou-a no chão bruscamente. – Então cuidado com o que fala, sentimos muito mais do que jamais saberá e nós _apreciamos_ _bastante_ a dor. - Jane me olhou de lado, suas pressas se esconderam e seus olhos voltaram ao vermelho de sempre.

-Três dias? – Ela me olhou por um momento. – Espécies diferentes? – Franzi o cenho.

-Ela foi transformada pelos Russos, Diego era da espécie russa, apesar do nome. – Jane respondeu se sentando ao meu lado. – Eles são parecidos com minha espécie, mas tem que dormi e não tem dons especiais.

Diana a olhou ressentida e se sentou com toda a dignidade que tinha, acho que ela percebeu que não se brinca com Jane.

-Não deveria existir apenas uma espécie de vampiros? – Jane sorriu com minha pergunta.

-Nossa origem é bem antiga, mas todos vêm de um principio básico: Bruxaria. - Olhei para Jane com interesse. – As bruxas sempre tentaram invocar demônios, fazerem magias de sangue e tudo mais. Os Romenos são a espécie mais antiga, ao que parece os criadores deles eram bruxos que fizeram um ritual de sangue. Algo obviamente deu errado e eles ficaram dependentes do sangue, entretanto não poderiam andar no sol.

-Por que não o sol?

-Foi durante um eclipse, é assim que funciona os rituais de magia negra. – Diana recrutou.

-Magia negra? – Jane riu sarcástica. – É isso que seu povo acha? Bem, não existe magia negra em meu sangue, o que existe é um ritual antigo feito sob o eclipse por que é quando o sol e a lua estão alinhados. O poder de um é inútil, mas os dois juntos... – Sorri de leve. - Bem, esse é o motivo para não podermos andar ao sol sem proteção, fomos criados sob a escuridão.

-E a coisa de lua cheia e lobisomens? – Perguntei aproveitando que a loira era um livro de cultura ambulante.

-Sua espécie se descontrola na lua cheia. – Deu de ombros, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado, sua voz estava arrastada e indiferente novamente, bem diferente da baixa, fina e perigosa voz de segundos atrás.

-Mais por que lua cheia?

-É quando ocorre a primeira transformação de vocês. – Diana respondeu por Jane. – Envolve todo um massacre no processo, por isso os Volturis tem regras que os lobisomens se mantenham longe da população nessa época.

-O que foi justamente o que seu avô não fez, como resultado ele foi morto pelo general Swan e seu pai veio com sede de vingança sobre a filha do general, por isso você está aqui. – Jane sorriu para mim.

-E por que eu não sou como meu pai?

-Eu adoraria saber. – Olhamos para a porta e vimos um homem relativamente novo, trinta e cinco no máximo, os olhos dele tinham uma calma arrepiante.

-General. – Jane o olhou se colocando de pé, ele já me impressionou pelo fato de tê-la feito ficar em pé com um olhar.

-Jane, poderia dizer quem sou eu para Thomas? – Era uma pergunta, mas soava como uma ordem.

Ele era humano eu podia ver, e Jane, uma vampira que foi no inferno, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e obedeceu.

Oh Deus, estou fodido em tantos níveis.

-Ele é o General Charlie Swan, o homem que matou seu avô. – Apenas o olhei, tentando parecer qualquer coisa menos assustado.

Em resposta, o General sorri cortesmente para mim.

Arrepie-me na hora.

Meu novo lema: Eu estou mais fodido ainda.

**Nessie P.O.V**

_-O que acha? – Perguntou puxando meu cabelo. – HÃ? DIGA, SUA MERDA! DEDOS OU LINGUA?_

_Apenas chorei de volta, fazendo o choro de Gabriele se mistura ao meu. Um tapa ardeu em meu rosto imediatamente._

Pisquei voltando a realidade, eu não acredito que pegaram Bella! Não **eles**!

-Como você sabe quem é?

-Eu reconheci o que ele disse. – Respondi desconfortável. Eu não conhecia o cara do celular, mas conhecia a maldita frase que falou.

-Mas...

-Chega, Jake, isso não é hora para fazer perguntas inúteis. – Nicolas se aproximou e segurou meus ombros. Jake ainda estava me segurando pela cintura por trás, por que eu tinha surtado e tentado pular a janela. – Preciso que se acalme Nessie, ok?

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Onde encontramos esse homem? – O sotaque de Nicolas era até que charmoso, mas agora só me dava nos nervos.

-Sorali. – Respondi, começava a sentir uma urgência de encontrar Bella, eu senti a mesma coisa um pouco antes de acha-la na batalha quando cheguei em Forks. Droga, Bella! – Deve haver algum clube dos Solari aqui.

-Os fanáticos religiosos bizarros? – Leah me olhou surpresa. – Eles pegam criaturas sobrenaturais agora? E o nosso acordo?

-Os Cullen devem saber por isso mandaram um grupo. – Nicolas comentou. – Jake onde está Seth?

-Ao leste.

-De sua posição, isso é Seattle. – Leah exclamou, indo em direção ao computador. Ela entrou em um lugar online, e começou a passear pelos arquivos. – Ok, consegui o endereço!

Eu ia falar algo, dizer que ia no banheiro e ir correndo atrás de Bella sem eles, já que não podiam interferir na missão dos Cullen, mas a batida da porta me interrompeu.

Ao menos tiveram a decência de bater...

-Entre. – A porta se abriu e eu só pude franzi meu cenho para minha visita.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-AB negativo. – Pedi para minha adorável esposa, ela sorriu acenando e foi para dentro do hotel.

Carlisle havia pedido para pegarmos sangue no hospital. Estávamos temporariamente no hotel de luxo da cidade. Nosso líder resolveu explicar o por que todos estarem fora da nossa propriedade quando chegamos...

Ao que parece os Volturis não nos quer perto de Jane, por que ela é valiosa demais e Carlisle pode tirar proveito da situação e traze-la para nosso Clã. Carlisle fez isso com Eleazar, o liberou dos Volturis. É verdade que Eleazar conseguiu se libera do laço de Chelsea por Carmem, mas Carlisle o liberou de Aro e isso deixo o líder Volturi ressentido, por isso Edward pediu Tanya em casamento.

O que interessa é que Aro não arriscaria que Carlisle desfizesse a lealdade que Jane tem com os Volturis, por que a lealdade era mantida por uma vampira: Chelsea. A vampira tinha o fascinante dom de forma laços emocionais e quebra-los.

Algo tão poderoso quanto o meu dom, ou o de Marcus. O que me deixa intrigado que o poder dela só poderia ser quebrado por conta de uma emoção mais forte... Como a de Eleazar por Carmem. Então o que motivou Alec? Sempre quis saber, séculos atrás, quando os traiu...

O que seria tão poderoso para fazê-lo quebrar seu laço agora?

-No que está pensando? – Alice perguntou depois de colocar a caixa de sangue no porta-malas.

-No traidor e seus possíveis motivos.

-Ou foi por amor, ou foi por ódio. – Alice deu de ombros, enquanto entrava no carro.

-Mas vampiros sentem tudo com mais intensidade, Eleazar encontrou muito mais que paixão em Carmem, era amor verdadeiro e isso quase não foi o suficiente.

-Você acha?

-Querida, eu estava lá, se lembra? Eu senti tudo o que Eleazar sentiu, e foi intenso quando ele quebrou o laço e se juntou a Carmem. – Comentei. – Então, como vão as coisas entre o casal vinte? – Perguntei me referindo a Edward e Bella, que de casal vinte não tinha porra nenhuma.

Tava mais para 666, mas isso todos nós somos, então...

-Bella e Kate foram pegas por Solari, que haviam feito um trato de não atacar criaturas sobrenaturais, Volturis vão ficar furiosos quando descobrirem. Outra coisa, Edward foi atacado pelo ex da Kate. Edward quase matou o pobre coitado e mandou a guarda dele para acabar com a sede do clube.

-Por que Edward sempre se diverte mais? – Perguntei franzido o cenho. – Lembra quando o mandaram para Alemanha? Ele teve que ir a nado para a Noruega!

-Esme ficou enfurecida com ele. – Alice riu. – Afinal Edward foi enfrentar um _fenris_ sozinho.

-Não é como se nenhum de nós não tivesse feito isso antes. – Recrutei dirigindo.

-Ainda assim, Edward é o primo dela, mesmo que encare todos nós como seus próprios filhos. Esme e Edward tem um laço mais forte.

-De qualquer maneira... – De repente Alice ficou ofegante e agarrou a porta do carro até ficar marca.

Com um gemido ela se inclinou para frente e eu encostei o carro imediatamente. Suas emoções estavam uma confusão enorme, choque, confusão, raiva e por fim veio medo.

Minha mulher não é do tipo que teme algo qualquer.

- O sacrifício deve ser feito. – Ela murmurou piscando, voltando de sua visão para a realidade. - _O__ sangue __mais __puro__ que__ existe __é __dos __inocentes abençoados. __O __receptáculo__ florescera __no __final__ do__ inverno,__ e então sob__ a__lua __da __cheia, __na __primavera,__ o __líder __virá_. – Alice ditou em voz alta.

-O que quer dizer, Alice?

-É uma profecia dos demônios. –Alice respondeu olhando para frente. – Foi isso que ele declarou em voz alta antes de tudo escurecer.

-Meu amor... – Me inclinei temeroso.

- Jasper... – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim. – Eu acho que entendi o que os demônios querem.

-O que viu?

-Isso tudo é uma distração. – Alice continuou. – Essa guerra não começou de verdade.

-O que vê nesse momento? – Perguntei segurando sua mão.

-Varias futuros, como se houvesse varias pessoas decidindo ao mesmo tempo. – Alice suspirou. – Mas tem algo que permanece, o caminho até os futuros.

-Por que isso a assusta tanto? – Alice me olhou angustiada.

- Eu vejo uma estrada escura de dentro do carro, escuto o choro e a sinto a traição me invadindo. Então tudo começa a girar e a visão se apaga com um rosnado. – Alice apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Quando tento ver o futuro depois disso, vejo múltiplos borrões, mostrando os milhares de futuros existentes.

-Isso é possível? Sempre tem algo determinado. – Franzi o cenho.

-Acho que não sei disso? É como se alguém vital não pudesse fazer as decisões.

-Tudo bem, Alice, você disse que acha que entendeu o que os demônios querem...?

-Eles estão atrás de alguém, a pessoa da profecia, ela será vital para eles. Bella é só uma desculpa para começar a guerra com os Volturis e distrair a todos nós.

Aquilo fazia sentindo e, o pior, estávamos caindo direitinho na armadilha.

-Precisamos falar com Carlisle. – Alice falou se apoiando no banco. – Todos precisam... – Ela parou novamente e seu olhar perdeu o foco novamente. – Edward voltará hoje com Bella, ficaram na casa do general com o resto. – Alice de repente sorriu. – Eles terão uma visita inesperada.

**Kate P.O.V**

Comecei a ficar mais agitada ainda, Bella não poderia ser ferida, eu era da guarda de Edward, tinha que defende-la! Eu devia isso ao vampiro telepata.

Infelizmente eu ainda estava envenenada, logo, enfraquecida. Quando eles vieram, fizeram o mesmo procedimento de antes (três estacas). Fui presa naquele odioso lugar úmido, minhas pernas e braços estavam presos pelas correntes de prata.

Olhei ao redor, era o mesmo lugar de antes, eu sabia a saída, e todos os itens estavam no mesmo lugar.

-Quem diria que seu sangue poderia ser tão útil? – Um deles me olhou com um sorriso doentio. – Isso pode aumentar nossos poderes de formas indescritíveis. – Sangue de vampiro e suas propriedades, ao menos eles não sabem que nosso sangue pode salvar as criaturas da morte.

Se alguém tem sangue de vampiro no sangue, não pode morrer.

-Sério? – Franzi o cenho me fazendo de desentendida.

– Isso mesmo e um pouco do seu sangue reconstituiu toda a energia de um demônio, sabia? – Sim, eu sabia. – O trouxe ao augi de seu poder, infelizmente foi demais para ele, e ficou inconsciente por dias. Além desse pequeno fato, o sangue vampírico faz um laço poderoso com sua criação.

Apenas revirei os olhos, nós éramos conectados, não sei como, tenho noventa e três anos apenas.

Porém não era dessa maneira, nosso laço nos permitia sentir quando nosso criador precisava de nós, uma espécie de instinto.

- Preciso de mais testes, drene-a. – Ele ordenou e saiu.

Mais que mer...?

Enfiaram mais um estaca em mim, aquele metal me atravessava como se eu fosse um humano normal. Eu gostaria de saber como conseguiriam aquilo, não havia muitos vendedores por ai.

Simulei um gemido quando me despendurarão, os imbecis tinham cometido um erro: Achavam que ficava fraca quando retiravam meu sangue.

A historia é: Meu corpo se transformava em uma arma letal sem consciência, sem sentimentos, completamente afundada na insanidade por sangue.

Então quando me arrastavam para a mesa, eu ataquei. Um minuto depois e só havia corpos no local, infelizmente não poderia me alimentar deles, já que o veneno para vampiros não é nocivo para eles, e por isso usavam.

Felizmente eles eram os únicos que usavam por ali, já que eram meus carrascos. Arranquei a chave de uma dos corpos e sai da sala.

Comecei a andar rapidamente pelo lugar, eu precisava saber o que armavam por ali. Demônios não são algo que se deve brincar, além do mais Bella estava em algum lugar ali.

Vi um guarda e me escondi sob uma das colunas, quando passou, peguei-o pela cabeça e o puxei para mim. Mordi sem hesitar, mas empurrei o corpo para longe surpresa.

ERA SANGUE DE VAMPIRO!

De repente me vi presa na parede, por...

-Garrett? – Olhei chocada.

-Kate! – Ele escondeu as presas e sorriu para mim.

-Seu bastardo! Está nos traindo com os humanos! – Rosnei e pulei nele, comecei o eletrocutá-lo.

Meu ex-marido ainda tinha um traço de virilidade e não gritou, mas se tremeu todo. Sorri apreciando a dor que o estava fazendo passar.

-Ed-ed-ed... – Ele tentou falar, até que eu parei. O imbecil nos virou no chão e me prendeu pelos pulsos. – Edward me mandou.

-Edward? Por que Edward o mandou? – O empurrei para o lado. – Onde ele está?

-É uma longa historia, querida. – Ergui as sobrancelhas rangendo os dentes. - Bem, resumindo: Estou trabalhando para Edward Cullen no momento e tudo isso... – Aponto para si mesmo -... Faz parte do plano. Então sem mais ataques, ok? – Arrumou a gola da camisa com toda a sua pose arrogante.

-Onde está Edward? – Cruzei os braços impaciente.

-Em alguma cela sendo torturado. – Arregalei os olhos horrorizada. – Faz parte do plano! Não seja tão dramática.

-Garrett, você... – Agarrei sua gola, ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Por favor, não se matem. – Nos viramos para ver Edward com a camisa aberta (usando uma regata por baixo branca toda manchada), totalmente sujo de sangue e cheirando a queimado.

Eu cheirava a mesma coisa, eles tinham varias maneiras de nos machucar, mais a maioria partia do mesmo lugar: fogo.

-Edward... – Tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Solte-o, não é nosso inimigo. Cuide de seus problemas pessoais _depois_ que sairmos do verdadeiro inimigo. – Ordenou se aproximando, larguei meu ex bruscamente.

Edward era meu chefe e ele tinha razão.

-Você está ridículo a propósito. – Olhei para a peruca e o bigode horroroso de meu ex-marido.

-E eu ainda te amo. – Eu olhei incrédula. – _A__propósito_. – Acrescentou como se não nada.

-Kate, onde está minha mulher? – Edward perguntou estreitando os olhos para mim.

-Ela foi levada da cela depois de provocar um guarda. Bella foi drogada com algo realmente poderoso, me libertei apenas agora. Peço desculpas por não ter conseguido protege-la, senhor.

-Quero que vá com Garrett e ajude os outros com o ataque, eu mesmo vou atrás dela. – Ele parecia mal humorado, sumiu de nossas vista em menos de um segundo.

-Você sabe que não foi sua culpa, certo? – Garrett disse lendo algo em meu rosto.

-Meu dever é cumprir minha missão, essa era proteger a noiva de Edward.

-Vem cá, Edward gosta da noiva tanto assim? Parece-me difícil acreditar que ele pode amar.

-Primeiro pensei que era um acordo para fortificar o laço dos Volturis com os Cullen, mas só de olhar você percebe o sentimento entre os dois. – Soltei uma risada sem humor. – Esquece!

-O que?

-Esqueça! Você nunca entenderia algo sobre sentimento. – Falei sarcasticamente enquanto me encaminhava em direção aos barulhos de luta.

-Out... – Ele murmurou.

**Jane P.O.V**

Estávamos todos na sala de julgamento, os dois lideres nos olhavam e Thomas estava todo machucado. O único motivo para ele estar ali era para aterrorizarem ele, até onde saiba, há apenas a possibilidade de eu estar indo morrer em algum momento nos próximos minutos.

Isso se Aro fosse realmente estúpido e como ele não é, me vejo presa aqui pelas próximas décadas.

De qualquer maneira, eu estou intrigada com o lobisomem que invadiu a sala no ultimo instante.

-O que faz aqui, Nicolas? – Aro o olhou de lado, assim como todo mundo.

Por que ele está ofegando afinal de contas? Lobisomens não fazem isso.

Exceto Thomas.

Mas ele é café com leite, então ele pode ser um almofadinha a vontade.

-Marcus não poderá vir e me mandou aqui. – Ele parecia hesitante.

-Na condição de...?

-Evitar que as ordens dele não sejam cumpridas, ele quer que Thomas permaneça vivo e... – Ele me olhou quando disse isso.

Um rosnado cortou a próxima fala de Aro. Nos viramos em alerta para Diana, ela havia se revoltado, pulado em Thomas e segurado seu pescoço.

-Bem, se alguém se aproximar ele morre. – Aro comprimiu os lábios e me olhou pedindo para cuidar da situação.

-É triste um homem de sua idade recorrer a uma mulher para fazer o trabalho sujo. – Abri sorriso sarcástico, ele queria me matar ou me deixar sob sua asa pelos próximos anos, nunca irei ajuda-lo.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. – Thomas me olhou com desgosto típico.

-Vire homem uma vez na vida, ou melhor, um lobisomem. – Dei um riso.

-BASTA! – Caius já tinha perdido a paciência. – _Majestade_, solte-o. – Ele estava com o rosto completamente duro, e obviamente odiou chamar Diana pelo titulo.

-Não. – Diana cantou alegremente.

-Tudo bem. – Caius deu de ombros, no próximo instante seguinte, ele estava atrás dela arrancando sua cabeça com os dentes.

A cabeça dela rolou perto dos meus pés, olhei para baixo tranquila, aquela não era a primeira decapitação que presenciava, _com__certeza_ não seria a ultima.

Caius lambeu os lábios tranqüilamente e empurrou Thomas (traumatizado) para a cadeira ao meu lado. O lobisomem incompetente me olhou com medo nos olhos, dei um sorriso calmo para ele e me virei para os Volturis.

-Sua falta de ajuda irá contar em seu julgamento. – Aro me olhou mal humorado.

-Por quê? Em minha condição, compete a mim não ficar de nenhum lado que não seja o meu. – Inclinei a cabeça levemente para a direita. – E como pode ver, Diana não moveu um dedo em minha direção. – Aro estreitou os olhos para meu sorriso aberto.

-Agora que o imprevisto foi resolvido... – Caius jogou o cabelo para trás arrogante, abaixei a cabeça e meu sorriso aumento, eu sentiria falta do jeito egocêntrico dele.

Eu sabia que ou iria morrer, ou ficar presa por décadas.

-Jane, você admite ter ajudado a família Bathory a escapar com vida? Sendo que isso implica em traição a nosso clã, já que fizemos um acordo de entrega-los caso soubéssemos a localização.

Olhei para Caius, que havia me acolhido sem saber desse fato, e depois para Aro. Devia estar nervosa, eu poderia morrer...

Mas a quem quero enganar? Eu sou Jane er... Bem, eu não tenho sobrenome, então sou apenas Jane, mas fui a torturadora Volturi! Fui o braço direito da condessa Bathory e um membro dos Tulekahju.

Eu definitivamente era alguém.

-Eu admito que ajudei os Bathory. – Disse obstinadamente. – Mas não vejo como poderia ser traição ao seu clã, senhor.

-Qual é nossa principal regra? – Aro perguntou ao conselho. Era formado pelos lideres dos grupos dentro do clã. Ou seja pelos lideres das bruxas, transfiguradores, transmorfos, sereia, etc...

-Não expor nossa existência. – Uma anciã respondeu indiferente.

-E Jane ajudou na fuga de alguém que quebrou essa regra. – Aro me olhou sarcástico. – Admite? Ajudou na fuga?

-Admito. – Respondi cortantemente.

-Sua sentença, então, é o prolongamento de seu castigo original: passará mais quinhentos anos longe do sol e quatro décadas presa. – Aro recrutou sem hesitar, sorri amargamente, ele sabia o quanto eu gostava do sol.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e quase reagi, mas era quente, mais quente que o normal. Olhei para cima e vi Nicolas me observando. Encarei seus olhos por alguns instantes, então abaixei a vista para sua mão novamente e comecei a refletir.

Eu os obedecia por que estava preso por um laço de fidelidade. Devia a Chelsea esse fato, aliais a mesma estava na sala reforçando o laço. Meu senso me mantinha aqui, como se quebra sua vontade? Uma lealdade incondicional?

Facil: não se quebra, você quer ficar, então qual é o ponto?

Passei os últimos séculos trabalhando para os Volturis, torturando, matando e transando em nome deles. Era _horrível_ admitir, mas eu queria uma vida tranquila, sem missões ou deveres, apenas viajar pelo mundo matando humanos aleatoriamente e desfrutando de tudo que o planeta tem de bom.

Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, estava presa aos Volturis por causa de meus sentimentos de liberdade. Eu sentia que era meu dever ficar ali e obedece-los, esse senso de lealdade era realmente irritante.

Nicolas apertou meu ombro.

-Marcus deu outra opção a Jane. – Nicolas falou, todos olharam para ele. – Ela pode sair do clã. Jane tem o direito de escolher se quer ficar com os Volturis.

-Isso é ridículo. – Aro deu uma risada, Nicolas se aproximou dele e estendeu um papel. Aro o leu por alguns segundos, olhou para mim, depois para Chelsea e suspirou entediado. – Tudo bem, você pode escolher Jane, quer continuar com os Volturis ou ir embora e nunca mais voltar? - Olhei para Chelsea, ela apenas deu de ombros minimamente, Marcus não falava nada de me tirar sobre a influencia de dons alheios, otimo!

Pensei sobre isso, eu tinha que ficar, não podia ir contra a meus próprios desejos. As vezes, eu...

Então eu senti algo estranho, uma sensação de algo me cobrindo.

Nicolas apertou ainda mais meu ombro. _Está__ livre._

Disfarcei minha surpresa e olhei para os lideres Volturis. Por dentro eu era uma mistura de emoções, esse lobisomem _estupido_ entrou em minha mente! O que ele quis dizer com eu estar livre?

-Então Jane, qual é a sua decisão? Continuar no clã e aceitar sua punição, ou sair e nunca mais voltar? – Aro parecia um tanto entediado, pois minha resposta era obvia.

Encarei-o por um momento, a resposta obvia seria sair do clã, mas em minha situação a resposta obvia era negar, abaixar a cabeça e aceitar meu castigo. Porém as coisas mudaram:

Quanto mais eu penso em sair, mais meu corpo quer faze-lo.

Como se fosse certo e eu não devesse _nada_ aos Volturis. Olhei para Chelsea brevemente e depois olhei para os dois lideres presente.

-Eu abdico de minha posição no clã. – Meu tom era completamente sereno e era assim que me sentia, eu acho que poderia sorrir se fizesse um esforço. – Eu estou indo embora.

O silêncio reinou na sala. Aro olhou para Chelsea, mas ela estava muito assustada para falar. Sorri de lado, exatamente como Eleazar, a diferença é que eu não estava apaixonada e não tinha nenhum Cullen me ajudando.

-Essa é sua decisão final? – Caius tinha um leve brilho divertido nos olhos, mas sua boca estava apertada como se formasse uma carranca. Apenas o olhei longamente como resposta.

-Muito bem, devo dizer que é uma pena. – Aro não poderia me matar por querer sair do clã, isso faria mal para a imagem dos Volturis. – Terá que esperar até o anoitecer para sair, de qualquer maneira. – Ergui a sobrancelha, ele poderia dar um jeito de me fazer andar no sol novamente, afinal ele tirou isso de mim. – Demorará um pouco para encontrar a descendente bruxa que retirou sua proteção, mas eu a manterei informada. – Um sorriso cruel passou por seu rosto.

Continuei com o sorriso no rosto, nada era perfeito de qualquer maneira, acenei com a cabeça e me ergui da cadeira. Retirei minha capa negra, a casa dos Cullen tinha vidros que impediam a entrada dos raios ultravioletas, não havia um ponto em usar uma capa Volturi mais. Sorri com o pensamento, enquanto saia da sala.

Quando olhei para o quarto eu percebi que não queria nada daquele lugar. Não era que eu odiasse os Volturis, nem nada assim, era por que me lembrava Alec. Ele foi o único em quem confiei minha existência inteira, eu o considerava meu irmão.

Tudo para ele me trair.

Sentei-me no sofá e olhei ao redor pensando no que eu ia fazer. Um toque na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos, mandei entrar e Nicolas apareceu pela porta.

-O que quer? – Olhei-o curiosa, ele se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado.

Ele parecia ainda mais enigmático para mim.

-Eu gostaria de devolver ao dono, ou melhor, dona. - Me estendeu uma caixinha, franzi o cenho para ele. Abri a caixinha e fiquei mais confusa ainda, havia um anel ali dentro. Olhei-o de lado desconfiada. – É seu.

-Nunca vi.

-Eu imaginei que iria falar isso. – Abaixou os olhos para o anel. – Mas é seu.

Observei o anel por um momento, então vi o anel realmente. Um tanto chocada ergui o anel de dentro da caixa e analisei sua pedra.

-Isso é uma safira laranja? – Perguntei boquiaberta. O anel tinha um toque de ouro e prata, a pequena pedra estava ao lado do desenho de ouro.

-Acho que você conhece as propriedades dela.

Por que está me dando esse anel? – Perguntei confusa. – É extremamente raro e permite que os vampiros possam andar no sol, é jeito fácil de fazer acordo com um de nós. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

-Eu não tenho segundas intenções, Jane. Apenas estou te dando opções. – Ele suspirou. – Você está livre para ir embora, se quiser.

Olhei-o por um longo momento.

-Obrigada. – Fazia tanto tempo que essa palavra não saia da minha boca. – Eu imagino que irá me dize quais são as opções que quer me oferecer. – Olhei-o curiosa, ele podia ter me dado aquilo a muito tempo atrás.

O que me leva a outra pergunta. Ele chegou nu aqui, onde arranjou esse anel?

-Tenho uma opção para você. Você pode faze-lo ou não, é **sua** escolha. – Me estendeu um papel. – Uma amiga mandou isso para você.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntei erguendo meus olhos para ele.

-Por que você não tem o que fazer. Jane, você viveu sua existência lutando, seu poder é para isso. – Ele sorriu para mim. – E eu tenho a impressão que você gosta de usa-lo. – Não pude parar o sorriso malicioso com o pensamento.

Então parei de sorrir e finalmente me vi aceitando o obvio, olhei para o rosto nenhum pouco familiar e um tanto atraente do lobisomem .

-Nós já nos conhecemos antes, não é mesmo? – Perguntei resignada.

-Um tanto obvio, não é mesmo. – Se encostou no sofá.

-Então, você sabe o que tenho em meu pé direito? – Perguntei desconfiada.

-Eu também o tenho. – Arregalei os olhos.

-Isso deve explicar algumas coisas. – Parei por um instante. – Imagino que você não pode me falar nada, né? Eu tenho que descobrir.

-Exatamente, apenas você, se eu pudesse dizer as coisas seriam diferentes por agora.

Olhei para o anel, ele devia ser mesmo meu, era difícil para mim, mas eu acreditava que nós dois tínhamos nos conhecido. Só que eu não iria confiar nele, isso seria tolice.

-Você disse que sua amiga te pediu esse favor... – Olhei-o por um instante. – Que amiga?

-Você saberá. – Sorriu enigmático. – Irá fazer?

Olhei para o anel e para o papel com uma letra rápida e quase ilegível.

-Não quero te dever nada. – Falei colocando o anel em minha mão esquerda.

-Não me deve nada, é sua escolham não se esconda atrás de desculpas. – Ele parecia satisfeito, para minha surpresa Nicolas se inclinou e beijou minha testa. – Até mais Jane. – E com isso foi embora.

Olhei novamente para o papel.

Eu tinha que ir para a casa dos Swan e oferecer meus serviços de proteção a Isabella Swan.

Por um momento pensei naquilo, por que não? Não é como se eu tivesse um lugar para ir. O mundo sobrenatural estava em guerra, meu dom é naturalmente usado para essas ocasiões, acho que eu poderia me diverti um pouco ficando em Forks.

Sorri adorando o gosto da liberdade que eu tinha recuperado.

**Edward P.O.V**

-Parem! PAREM! PAREM! – Congelei quando ouvi os gritos de Bella. – POR FAVOR PAREM!

-Cale a boca sua putinha...

-Puta é a porra da senhora sua mãe! – Bella o cortou, os pensamentos eram confusos. – HAAAAAAAAAAA! – O grito dela me espantou.

Que _merda_ era aquela?

-CALADA! – Logo em seguida se ouviu o grito de Bella que veio acompanhado do som de um chicote estralando.

_Acertei bem no rosto, isso que é pontaria!_

_Já está na hora de mostrar para essa cadela quem..._

É isso!

Arrombei a porta como se nem sequer estivesse fechada quando ouvi os pensamentos dos bruxos lá dentro. Eu estava realmente irritado com o que eles estavam pensando.

Eu podia ver que eles havia descoberto o que Bella era, ou mais ou menos isso.

_-Vamos começar? – Perguntei sorrindo, eu estava louco para vê-la sendo obediente._

_Derek acenou com a cabeça e começamos a recitar a invocação do demônio. A mulher havia desmaiado e já tínhamos tirado a roupa dela para poder pintar seu corpo com os símbolos de nossa religião._

_Então algo estranho aconteceu, ela começou a acorda confusa enquanto falávamos. Ela não era suposta a acorda, estava altamente drogada..._

_Então ela arregalou os olhos ao nos ver e começou a tentar sair, os pulsos dela já estavam vermelhos antes, começaram a sangrar. _

_-Por que não esta funcionando? – Derek me olhou confuso._

_-Talvez... – Peguei o chicote, ela parou e me olhou com o cenho franzido. Ela gritou quando a chicoteei. – Olhe isso! – Exclamei quando vi suas costas se regenerando. – Ela é um demônio!_

_-Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. – Derek refletiu. – Por que não nos divertimos um pouco? – Perguntou enquanto pegava um tipo de diferente de poção._

_-Fique longe de mim! – Ela exclamou quando viu a injeção._

_-Mostre-me seu rosto, demônio. – Ela apenas o olhou cética. – Facies*! – Ele ordenou._

_Ela estreitou os olhos, de repente o rosto dela começou a mudar, assisti interessado seus olhos se tornarem praticamente branco, sua pele ficar mais pálida e seus dentes ficarem afiados._

Ela estava pendurada no meio da sala de calcinha e sutiã e com sangue de um bebê recém nascido pelo corpo inteiro. Eles haviam injetado uma poção que desacelerava a regeneração dela.

Então começaram a exorcizá-la, por isso os gritos dela, o processo era doloroso e os demônios odiavam. Eles usavam disso e a torturavam para falar seu nome, assim poderiam convoca-la novamente, só que dessa vez sobre o comando deles.

_-Diga! Qual é o seu nome? – Bella o olhou inexpressiva. – Eu exijo seu nome! – Ela começou a gritar, enquanto eu começava o feitiço mentalmente._

_Chicotei-a, eu podia ver seus osso se quebrando. Sorri, para o corpo voltar a ser humano, ele tinha que reviver cada machucado que teve, uma forma de purificação._

Em três segundos os dois estavam no chão, mortos.

-Você poderia, por favor, me soltar? – Olhei para Bella um tanto incrédulo com sua frieza. Ela parecia em choque ou algo assim, seus olhos continuavam nos azuis-claros doentios. – ME TIRE DAQUI! – Gritou se mexendo violentamente, tentando sair, mas era impossível, eram correntes de prata.

-Aqui, se acalme Bella, já acabou. – Me aproximei dela e a despendurei.

-Obrigada. – Gemeu quando encostou os pés no chão, o corpo dela estava inteiramente machucado.

Ao menos ela não havia sido exorcizada, esse processo demora pelo menos um dia inteiro.

-Você cheira enraçado. – Comentou me olhando com o cenho levemente franzido.

-É, eu sei. – Revirei os olhos, segurei seu rosto tentando ler seus olhos. – Eles achavam que você era um demônio.

-Eu percebi. – Piscou confusa. – Me drogaram e eu comecei a me sentir fraca.

-O efeito passara logo que se alimentar de algum humano. – Respondi desenrolando as correntes dos pulsos dela.

Ela suspirou e empurrou os cabelos para trás, então me olhou, fiquei um tanto aliviado em ver alguma emoção ali dentro.

-Por que você demorou tanto? – Ela me olhou mal humorada, franziu os lábios. – Seu idiota! – Me deu um soco no peito, olhei-a sem acreditar naquilo. – Sabe quanto tempo passei aqui dentro sendo torturada? – Rosnou tentando me bater, segurei seus pulsos.

-Você por acaso sabe? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Não! – Exclamou revoltada. – Mas doeu tanto que pareceu anos. – Seu tom diminui e ficou emotivo.

Droga! Essa droga está a deixando com o humor instável.

-Não temos tempo para isso, vamos. – Eu disse a pegando no colo.

-Hey! Me coloque no chão. – Rosnou raivosa, em outra hora eu riria do seu temperamento. Quero dizer, ela estava gritando para os dois bruxos, ficou calma, com raiva, emotiva e agora está me xingando. – Eu posso andar, seu imbecil incompetente! – _Não__vou__levar__nada__a__sério_, decidi prontamente. Coloquei-a no chão por que a _desgraçada_ não parava de se mexer.

- Bella, tentaram exorciza você, não está em condições de andar. – Respondi com um suspiro, ela andando seria _tão_ lento. – Deixa de ser teimosa e fique quieta. – Reclamei, então ignorei seus protestos e a joguei sobre o ombro.

Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes.

-Você cheira tão bem, sabe? – Revirei os olhos com a típica fala dela, Bella parecia ser apaixonada pelo meu cheiro, sempre falava dele. – Onde esteve de qualquer maneira? É horrível ser torturada, sabe? Os viadinhos de merda adoram falar o quão superior eles são. De verdade, repetiram isso tanto que eu _quase_ me sinto inferior. – Seu corpo relaxou de forma muito rápida em minha opinião, o que me fez percebe que ela só estava fazendo uma cena.

-Sério? – Segurei o riso.

-Seríssimo! Eu tentei prometer um boquete, mas eles eram gays já que recusarão. – Eu realmente não gostei da ultima fala dela, Bella não tinha nada que oferecer esse tipo de coisa por ai, nós tínhamos um trato. – Edward?

-Sim? – Parei no meio do corredor observando os pensamentos, o líder deles tinha fugido e os outros estavam em plena luta.

Os bruxos que tinham demônios sobre o controle estavam em vantagem para fugirem. Franzi o cenho ao observa a mente de Seth, o _peste_ havia resolvido vir também. Esse era o problema que os Volturis e Carlisle temiam se os clãs ficassem muito próximos.

-Eu senti sua falta. – Bella falou em tom extremamente casual. Olhei para o seu traseiro sobre meu ombro.

-Eu também senti sua falta. – Dei um tapa em sua bunda para quebrar qualquer clima romântico do momento, eu não queria ela se apaixonando por mim.

-AI! Você bateu ontem eles me chicotearam! Seu... - Bella gemeu de dor quando atingi sua carne e passou a falar serie bem _criativa_ de ofensas, ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ela faria Jasper _corar_ com aquilo, e acredite, ele sabe muito sobre xingamentos.

Então eu captei um grupo dos Solari vindo em nossa direção, seguindo o praguejo de Bella. Eu a coloquei em um cômodo vazio do corredor.

–Fique quieta! – Ordenei impaciente, ela acenou com a cabeça um tanto ressentida comigo. - Me promete? – Pedi em um tom mais condescendente.

-Prometo... – Suspirou se apoiando na parede e escorregando até o chão, ela ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã, tirei minha camisa, já aberta, e estendi para ela. Fechei a porta e fui atrás deles.

Quando terminei tudo estava morrendo de raiva. O líder havia fugido! _Bruxo__de__merda._Andei em direção ao corredor onde deixei Bella, havia bastante demônios sobre controles do bruxos naquele lugar, era melhor eu tira-la dali...

Meu celular começou a vibrar.

-O que?

_-Hey,__papi._ – Franzi o cenho.

-O que foi Nessie?

_-Só pra avisar que eles não tem mais acesso as câmeras de segurança e por isso estão ralando peito geral._

-Onde você está Nessie? – Perguntei procurando seu pensamentos.

Achei-os na floresta a três quilômetros ao sul, ela estava com seu notebook no colo.

_-Na__floresta,__então,__já__apaguei__a__imagem__de__mami__do__sistema__deles.__ – _Franzi o cenho para os pensamentos dela, Nessie estava preocupada com Bella.

Por causa...

Parei de franzir o cenho de repente. Nessie tinha uma historia com os Solaris...

-Tudo bem. – Comentei enquanto virava o corredor. – Nessie, eu tenho que pegar sua mãe. – E desliguei parando no corredor surpreso.

Tudo o que via era um corredor coberto de cadáveres. Não havia um sinal qualquer de Bella por perto, como eu não poderia rastrear seus pensamentos, só pude seguir seu cheiro.

Um grupo de demônios me atacaram no meio do caminho, pude percebe que seu comandante era um único bruxo. Aquele grupo inteiro deveria estar sob o comando de alguém realmente poderoso. Infelizmente as criaturas eram rápidas, em compensação quase não pensavam.

Porém uma delas me esfaqueou por trás, arregalei os olhos ao percebe que esse fato. Eu **nunca** sou machucado em um luta, isso vai contra minha natureza. Rosnei para a irritante criatura que fez isso, ela ainda tinha a adaga na mão. Correu para me esfaquear novamente, mas eu bloquei seu golpe.

O demônio era agradavelmente mais forte do que as outras, o que tornava tudo melhor ainda, afinal eu sempre adorei um desafio. A criatura me esfaqueou novamente, dessa vez no estômago, meu ferimento se fechou segundos depois. Era inútil fazer aquilo, a criatura não queria me ferir, ela queria fugir. Por fim segurei o pulso dele e agarrei sua adaga.

-Bela tentativa. – Esfaqueei diretamente seu coração.

O demônio saiu do corpo da pessoa como uma neblina negra em forma de cobra e se esgueirou pelo chão, seguindo caminho para minha direita. Não liguei muito para aquilo, o demônio provavelmente fugia de quem o dominou.

Segui pelo corredor e estaquei no lugar quando vi a mulher que deveria se passar pela minha noiva educada, elegante e delicada, com a mão dentro do peito de um dos guardas. Eu provavelmente deveria ficar horrorizado com o sorriso de satisfação dela, por que só um demônio poderia sentir aquele prazer alucinante com a dor...

Mas eu estava intrigado.

Ela percebeu que eu estava ali e largou o corpo no chão e me olhou sem um pingo de culpa.

-Você disse para eu ficar quieta lá dentro, eu fiquei... – Deu de ombros para mim. -... Por dois minutos, mas fiquei. – Revirei os olhos impaciente.

Dois grupos de guardas apareceram em cada lado do corredor e Bella saiu em sua direção para matar o lado esquerdo. Segurei o braço do imbecil que tentou me atacar por trás e quebrei sem me dignar a olhar.

_Então__a__vadiazinha__é__mais__que__uma__humana..._ Um guarda pensou ao olha-la matar um de seus companheiros.

Me virei no segundo que a flecha do imbecil cortou o ar. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento para impedir a madeira de atingir Bella por trás, outra pessoa entrou na frente dela. Bella se virou ao mesmo tempo que quebrava o pescoço do guarda e arregalou os olhos surpresa.

Era Nessie ali com a flecha bem no meio de seu colo, perigosamente perto do coração dela.

Bella arregalou os olhos e largou o corpo, enquanto segurava o corpo da pessoa que a salvou.

Meu próximo movimento foi em direção ao guarda que atirou. Arranquei a besta de suas mãos, e enfiei uma das flechas em seu pescoço. Não me permiti saborear a morte do infeliz, Clay chegou para me ajudar e o deixei tomar conta dos demônios e bruxos restantes junto com Lyra.

Corri para o lado de Bella, agora no chão, com Nessie em seu colo.

O lado de demoníaco de Bella havia adormecido completamente diante a necessidade de cuidar de sua cria, o que a deixou vulnerável, porém Seth, Leah e Jacob apareceram para ajudar.

Só Seth e Leah, por que Jacob...

-Nessie! – Jacob se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella completamente desesperado.

Leah e Seth virão o grupo de demônios se aproximando e foram cuidar deles.

Bella ergueu os olhos para mim e pela primeira vez a vi realmente desesperada. Era um tiro no coração, poderia ser fatal para demônios se não fosse cuidado a tempo.

E Nessie não parecia em sua melhor forma.

_Dê__seu__sangue__a__ela._ Ergui os olhos e vi Marcus ali, por um instante fiquei surpreso, mas depois ignorei a sensação.

-Tire a flecha. – Pedi a Bella, enquanto mordia meu pulso. Jacob me olhou por um instante, ele sabia o que meu sangue poderia fazer, ele se sentiu extremamente aliviado.

Já Bella, nem me olhou, apenas retirou a flecha no mesmo instante que pedi, estendi meu pulso e dei sangue a minha descendente. Ela tomou apenas alguns goles e começou a cicatrizar.

Vampiros tinham o sangue tão forte quanto os dos lobisomens, se alguém estivesse entre a vida e a morte com sangue de vampiro em seu corpo, jamais morreria. O que era irônico, já que se estivesse com veneno de vampiro, morreria e seria transformado em um.

Enquanto tudo ficava bem, Nessie começou a se afundar em sua próprias memórias, Bella prendeu a respiração por um longo momento. Percebi que ela segurava a mão de Nessie, podendo ver e sentir tudo o que se passava na mente dela.

Coisas que eu tinha certeza de que Bella já sabia. Jacob franziu o cenho preocupado e tentou tocar nela, mas eu segurei seu braço a tempo.

-Nem pense nisso. – Murmurei o olhando perigosamente.

Nessie estava afundada em uma espécie de depressão, porém, não consegui entende o motivo. Ela se focava na ultima vez que ela ouviu falar dos Solaris. A organização que Mark participava. Nessie não pode se parar no meio da dor, ela lembrou de seu namorado Mark, que a fez feliz até bater nela...

_-VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!_

_-CALA A BOCA, SUA ESTUPIDA! VOCÊ É MINHA NAMORADA!_

_-MAS ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOU FAZER TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUER – Cuspi, no segundo seguinte senti seu punho se chocando contra meu rosto._

Ela agüentou aquilo por dois meses, _Vanessa_ estava tão destroçada que achava que tudo era culpa dela. Então ele descobriu sobre o segredo dela, seus pais acharam certo falar com Mark.

_Vanessa_ foi parar no hospital e levou dez pontos. Os pais dela nunca mais o deixaram se aproximar dela, até que quando tudo se acalmou...

_Eu cheguei em casa exausta, coloquei minha bolsa na mesinha do hall e me virei. Congelei quando vi o sangue no chão, não era pouco, era muito, e fazia uma trilha._

_Eu peguei um guarda-chuva como arma e fui andando lentamente, olhei a sala e não havia nada ali, nada além de marcas de mãos nas paredes. Continuei seguindo o rastro e minhas lagrimas já saltavam de meus olhos, quando parei na porta. A trilha circulava o balcão, respirando pela boca, eu lentamente circulei o balcão._

_Levei a mão à boca, e cai de joelhos, no chão jazia a minha irmã mais nova. Seus olhos sem vida estavam vidrados, do pescoço para baixo ela estava coberta de sangue. Havia uma faca de cozinha cravada em seu estomago._

_Então ouvi um ruído lá em cima, sem saber o que fazer, peguei uma das facas enormes em cima do balcão. Nunca senti tanto pânico, nojo e vontade de gritar na vida. Corri sorrateiramente para a área de serviço que tinha conexão com o andar de cima._

_Fiquei__chocada__ao__ouvir__minha__mãe__gritando__e__pedindo__clemência.__Aproximei-me__lentamente,__estava__grudada__na__parede__e__olhei__pela__fresca__da__porta.__Eu__desejei__jamais__ter__visto__aquilo,__minha__mãe__estava__amarra__em__uma__cadeira__cuspindo__sangue__enquanto__se__inclinava__para__frente.__Meu__pai__estava__desmaiado__no__chão__com__um__enorme__ferimento__na__cabeça._

_-Isso é por permiti que sua filha cometa pecados! – Mark chutou com força seu rosto, eu sem querer produzi um barulho e ele olhou para a porta, me virei rapidamente e comecei a me afastar silenciosamente em direção a varanda._

_Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e ficou ouvindo tudo, então resolveu descer e ir em direção cozinha._

_Olhei para o lado que ele foi e andei em direção ao quarto de meus pais. Minha mãe arregalou os olhos quando me viu com uma faca na mão. Eu corri em sua direção e sussurrei:_

_-Calma, eu vou te soltar, vamos embora daqui. Shhh – Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e tentou falar algo – O que foi? – Então percebi que ela olhava para atrás._

_Virei-me e vi Mark me dando um sorriso doentio, no segundo seguinte senti uma dor forte na cabeça e tudo que vi foi a escuridão._

Nessie gemeu angustiada enquanto tentava fugir das lembranças que mais a atormentavam. Eu não sabia como me sentia, era uma mistura de asco, impotência, choque e tristeza.

_Vanessa__Harris_ acordou em uma cela, ouvindo os gritos de outras garotas, haviam pelo menos cinco outras prisioneiras. Todas sujas, semi nuas, magras e sem qualquer traço de emoção, apenas resignação. Ela foi obrigada a ver, ele tortura cada uma daquelas garotas, mata-las lentamente por dentro e destroça-las por fora.

Eu podia sentir o desespero de suas lembranças, o desejo de sair daquele inferno. Mark lhe falou que ela era a pior de todas elas e por isso merecia sofrer mais, esse era o motivo dela ser a ultima que restou ali. Ele a jogou na floresta e esperou ela correr, queria caça-la como se fosse um animal. Mark lhe dava um resto de liberdade para poder tira-la com uma arma.

_Corri sem parar, os galhos batiam em meus braços fazendo minha pele arde, e meus pulmões queimavam por causa do esforço. Fazia um mês que eu não comia direito, não tomava banho, que eu ficava apenas parada em uma cela. Minhas pernas doíam horrivelmente, eu só queria parar, mas o desespero me mantinha correndo._

_-HAAA! – Gritei quando um tiro foi se ouvido não muito longe._

Ela correu aos tropeços sem hesitar quando sentiu as dores nos pés descalços, ela achou irônico lutar tanto para viver, quando queria morrer. Vanessa ouviu um tiro e percebeu que estava muito próximo, ela sabia que o fim se aproximava, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto.

_Parei uma arvore ofegante, doía respirar,mas meu corpo clamava por isso. Quanto tempo eu iria agüentar? Um outro tiro veio ainda mais próximo de mim e eu comecei a correr novamente. _

_Apenas parei quando tropecei, gemi de dor, eu havia machucado minha perna. Respirei fundo e me ergui, lagrimas queimaram em meu rosto quando me apoiei em meu pé direito, encostei-me a uma arvore e deixei o choro tomar conta de mim._

_Era o fim, o **meu** fim._

_Fechei os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem sobre a sujeira e o sangue seco em meu rosto. Então eu ouvi o estralo atrás de mim, funguei baixinho e olhei sobre o ombro._

_O espanto me invadiu quando vi aquela mulher. Um alivio misturado a esperança me invadiu por um instante, então eu realmente a vi._

_Ela estava coberta de sangue. Desde a sua cintura até a sua boca estava com o liquido que me aterrorizou nos últimos dias._

_Sangue..._

_Eu arregalei os olhos quando vi seus olhos, eram de um azul anormalmente claro e sua boca era estranha, como se houvesse algo grande demais lá dentro. Apóie-me desajeitadamente na arvore, sentindo cada célula do meu corpo gritar perigo._

_Sua boca se abiu revelando seus dentes afiados e manchados, enquanto um rosnado ecoou a floresta, segundos depois ela estava mordendo meu pescoço. Eu mal consegui gritar de tão fraca que estava, a realização de que aquele era meu fim me veio com um alivio tremendo..._

_Eu **não** morreria nas mãos dele, finalmente teria paz e seria livre. Joguei minha cabeça de lado, sentindo uma dor dilacerante, como se ela estivesse abrindo minha carne. De alguma forma, eu sentia minha vida sendo sugada, a fraqueza se apoderava de mim..._

_Então a estranha garota se afastou de mim bruscamente. Vi que ela soluçava, seu rosto era uma mistura de lagrimas, sangue e terra. Ela ergueu o braço e limpou o sangue com o a manga, ela deu um passo para trás e me olhou com um turbilhão de emoções nos olhos._

_Nos encaramos, ambas com lagrimas marcando o rosto, ambas com suas próprias dores... Então ela soluçou mais uma vez e sussurrou:_

_-Sinto muito - Então um barulho quebrou o silencio da floresta, era um tiro._

_Os olhos dela arregalaram, a estranha e eu olhamos para baixo ao mesmo tempo. Seu estômago havia sido aberto por um tiro. Ela caiu de joelhos, me deixando ver que Mark estava lá com a arma apontada, ele tinha um sorriso deliciado._

_-Nenhuma de vocês merece viver. Os meus companheiros solaris me mostraram isso. – Ele olhou para a estranha enojado e satisfeito._

_A estranha me lançou um ultimo olhar antes de cair no chão... Morta._

_Mark se aproximou dela e virou o corpo dela para ver o rosto_

_-Nunca a vi antes. – Ele deu de ombros e eu senti uma onda de raiva. Ele podia matar sem nem pensar e sem culpa uma completa estranha. – Agora é sua vez, putinha escrota! Você merece morrer mais do qualquer outra garota que eu conheci, sabia? Nenhuma delas se atreveu a ter um **filho**! _

_Por que meus pais foram contar isso a ele?_

_Nessa hora eu já estava completamente ofegante, e deslizei na arvore até ficar sentada, me sentia suada, e sem força, meu corpo inteiro doía. Ele chegou mais perto de mim e me puxou pelos cabelos, eu o olhei meio febril e ele torceu o nariz, logo depois me deu um tapa na cara._

_Não reagi, passei um mês inteiro sendo maltrata e torturada, sem contar que ele parecia ter prazer de me obrigar o ver torturando as outras presas. Ele chutou meu estômago e eu tossi, meu corpo inteiro doía, eu me sentia completamente doente. Com o pé ele me virou e eu fiquei deitada de barriga para cima._

_-**Você** merece morrer. – Murmurei o olhando com todo o ódio que eu sentia – Você acha que está "purificando" a raça, mas no fim é o pior de todos._

_Ele me olhou raivoso, e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por outra voz._

_-As pessoas podem ser realmente hipócritas. – Ouvi uma voz feminina falar, virei minha cabeça e vi a estranha atrás daquele monstro. Ela não havia morrido? Que raios era aquilo?_

_Pisquei atordoada..._

_-Você... Como? – Ouvi Mark gaguejar, tudo girava ao meu redor. Então ele se engasgou, tentei focar minha visão. - De..._

_-Demônio. - Ela completou sorrindo malicioso. – Sim, acertou em cheio. – Ouvi a arma sendo engatilhada, o som foi seguido de uma risada feminina. – Isso não me matou antes, querido, não vai funcionar agora, mas acho que você já sabe disso. – Os olhos antes castanhos voltaram ao anormal azul-claro._

_Virei o rosto para não ver, tudo o que eu ouvia era os rosnados, os gritos e som de algo sendo rasgado. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, ou talvez horas, ouvi uma movimentação ao meu lado, mas não os abri._

_-Está acordada? – Ela me perguntou, entre abri os olhos, a sensação de enjôo havia piorado, uma sensação estranha invadia meus olhos. – O que eu fiz? – Ela sussurrou horrorizada com algo._

Logo depois disso, Nessie desmaiou, ela se lembra de acorda nas costas de Bella e sentir a garganta seca e uma fome feroz.

Ela matou um grupo de drogados na floresta.

Nessie suspirou e abriu os olhos um tanto assustados, eu estava completamente congelado ao seu lado e Bella simplesmente a abraçou.

Nessie foi torturada, quase assassinada, viu a família ser morta e ela teve um filho antes disso tudo!

-Não seja estúpida o suficiente para fazer isso de novo. – Bella murmurou fracamente.

-Você fez isso uma vez, eu meio que te devia essa. – Nessie brincou meio tonta, então olhou para mim. Acenei com a cabeça respondendo sua pergunta silenciosa, ela engoliu a seco e olhou para baixo controlando as lagrimas.

-Nessie... – Ela ergueu os olhos para Jake, que estava parado em nossa frente sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria pega-la no colo e leva-la para qualquer lugar seguro, ou simplesmente gritar pela estupidez dela, mas tinha consciência que não poderia fazer isso.

-Estou bem. – Nessie se levantou completamente tonta. – Não façam mais essas caras, eu não morri! – Jake apenas me olhou agradecendo em todos os idiomas e gírias que ele conhecia.

Eu não me importei, apenas olhei para Nessie e ele entendeu que era para ajuda-la antes que caísse no chão e batesse a cabeça. Olhei para Bella, ela estava com um olhar meio perdido enquanto olhava para Nessie.

-E você? – Bella me olhou distraída.

-Eu? – Revirei os olhos.

-Você meio que foi torturada, Bella, e estava um tanto drogada...

-Ah sim! Eu tomei sangue daqueles ali... – Bella pigarreou apontando para corpos no chão. – Ao menos alguns deles, eu comi. – Franziu o cenho vendo a confusão de corpos no chão. – Estou bem e sobre a Ka...

-Eu disse que era por aqui! – Eu ouvi a voz de Garrett. – Da próxima vez escute o especialista.

-Não haverá próxima, eu te garanto. – Kate recrutou cortante. – Estávamos tentando acha-lo, Edward, a equipe só pode conter alguns demônios, os membros fugiram. – Deu de ombros para mim.

Bella olhou para Garrett intrigada.

-Você seria...?

-O marido dessa beleza pálida aqui. – Ele se inclinou e beijou a mão ensanguentada de Bella.

Ele olhou demais para o corpo dela em minha opinião, por isso pigarreei ao lado dela.

-Ex-marido. – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha com a correção de Kate.

-Vampiros se divorciam? – Perguntou curiosa. – Pensei que o amor de vocês era eterno. – Olhou para mim intrigada.

-Não nos divorciamos, por isso eu _ainda_ sou seu marido. – Garrett olhou para Kate vitorioso.

- Você me traiu, Garrett! Até onde eu saiba isso é contra o casamento, ou seja, você quebrou seu juramento, portanto não tem mais validade.

-Não segundo os registros da igreja. – Garrett recrutou arrogantemente, então se virou para Bella. – Você deve Isabella Cullen, a mulher de Edward, certo? – Bella o olhou por alguns segundos, Nessie deu um riso baixo.

-É... – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Eu... Hum... Nós ainda não nos casamos, então meu sobrenome ainda é Swan. – Olhei para ela com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto envolvia seus ombros com meu braço. Bella não parecia feliz de terem usado meu atual sobrenome ao invés do dela, eu pessoalmente acho que soa muito bem.

_Isabella__Masen_, esse seria o nome dela se fossemos nos casar de verdade. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de mim ao pensar nesse nome, estreitei minimamente os olhos, eu estava perdendo algo...

-Sim, claro, esqueci como as mulheres ficaram independentes nos últimos anos. – Garrett revirou os olhos.

-E ele ainda se pergunta por que eu o deixei. – Kate acrescentou sarcasticamente para Bella, que parecia divertida.

-É muito raro vampiros formarem um laço como os dos dois e não viverem juntos. – Marcus interrompeu a conversa. O casal congelou no lugar. – Agora crianças parem de brigar, Bella e sua filha parecem precisa de um descanso e, você, Kate, creio que apreciaria um pouco de sangue.

-Sim. – Kate acenou com a cabeça. – Irei caçar agora. – Se virou e sumiu de nossas vistas.

-E vou com ela, ainda temos muito o que conversa. – Garrett suspirou seguindo sua esposa. – Senhores, senhoras. – Acenou para todos.

Ele tinha planos maliciosos para ela. Sorri pensando se Kate conseguiria resistir...

-Ta ai a prova viva que lavação de roupa suja em publico é constrangedor. – Nessie comentou se apoiando em Jake, a ruiva não conseguia evitar a atração por ele, podia ver que no momento havia se esquecido dela.

-Como vocês vieram parar aqui? – Bella perguntou intrigada.

-Marcus nos deu permissão. – Ergui a sobrancelha para Marcus, mas ele era bom em controlar seus pensamentos, milênios de experiência com Aro. – Ele deu permissão para o bando de Jake vir me ajudar, quem diria que essa coisa toda de impressão seria útil? – Nessie completou ainda apoiada em Jake.

-Coisa? Você chamou a impressão de "coisa"? – Marcus suspirou com o tom de indignado de Jake, nós dois sabíamos que outra discussão iria começar.

...

Eu havia acabado de desligar o telefone quando Bella saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha.

-Você parece mais limpa. – Comentei cruzando os braços enquanto olhava bem para ela.

-E você se livrou do cheiro estranho. – Recrutou se virando para o guarda roupa. – Quanto você viu? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

-O suficiente. – Respondi sabendo do que ela falava. Bella respirou fundo e praguejou baixinho. – Por que não me contou que ela tinha um filho? – Perguntei a olhando sério.

-Por que isso é algo que Nessie deveria contar. – Bella suspirou e se vestiu rapidamente. – E você deveria contar para ela a verdade.

-Olha, eu entendo por que você diz isso...

-Não, você não entende. – Bella me cortou, se aproximando. – Enfie uma coisa nessa cabeça ruiva: Nessie viu tudo o que ela ama ser tirado brutalmente. Você viu _algumas_ coisas que aconteceram durante aquele mês, mas eu... – Ela suspirou. – Eu vivi _cada_ pesadelo com ela. Sei mais do que ninguém o quão traumático foi aquilo para ela.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, olhei-a atentamente...

-Bella, é perigoso para ela. – Segurei seus ombros. – Tente entender...

-Eu entendo essa parte, é só que... – Suspirou inconformada. - Nessie se afastou de toda a sua família por causa do que é. A família dela a colocou como desaparecida, por isso ela mudou de nome. Ela tem medo de que os tais "Solaris" tentem algo se souberem que ela esta viva.

-Por isso ela pareceu tão assustada com a menção deles... – Respondi em voz alta, ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu tenho uma parte da minha família de volta, e me mata saber que ela não tem a dela. – Bella me olhou. – Ela tem direito de saber que não está sozinha.

-Ela tem você. – Respondi, Bella deu um sorriso irônico para mim.

-Você viveu tantos séculos e não percebeu que eu vou morrer e vai ser logo? – Fiquei quieto, ela estava mesmo marcada para morrer. – Você viu o que aconteceu comigo hoje e eles nem sabiam quem eu era. Nessie precisa ser protegida, eu sei que com Jake, ela vai ficar bem, mas Nessie não confia tanto nele. Agora na família dela, a de verdade... – Ela parou e me olhou.

-Isabella, eu adoraria falar tudo para ela, de verdade. – Me aproximei de seu rosto para ela percebe a sinceridade com que eu falava. – Mas é perigoso demais para ela saber. Acho que você sabe que a ignorância é uma benção.

-Mais um segredo que eu mantenho dela. – Bella deu um sorriso amargo. – Eu posso contar na mão quantos segredos eu mantive dela, sabe?

-Quantos? – Ela ergueu a mão sinalizando dois. – Nosso casamento e isso, certo? – Ela acenou de novo meio cabisbaixa. – É uma relação admirável considerando o quanto você gosta de mentiras e segredos. – Acrescentei falsamente impressionado.

-Cale a boca! – Exclamou raivosa, dei uma risada.

-Bella, eu te prometo uma coisa. – Segurei sua mão. – Eu irei proteger Nessie sempre que puder, a velarei como... – Sorri quando pensei na palavra certa. -... Como um pai. Quando, _e__se_, a hora chegar irei revelar para ela a verdade.

Ela me encarou um tanto aliviada e um tanto resignada, sorri erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela tentando mantê-la tranquila, Bella tinha que guarda esse segredo. Bella bufou, se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Você não merece isso. – Falou com um sorriso.

-Eu não mereço? Esqueceu que eu matei o cara que iria te exorciza e depois fazer um ritual de possessão?

-O que? – Ela franziu o cenho. - Aquela dor toda era um ritual de exorcismo?

-O processo dura um dia, então você continua fisicamente demoníaca. - Respondi dando de ombros.

-É horrível. – Murmurou mexida. – Pior do que a tortura dos lobisomens. – Acrescentou.

-Lembrasse da dor da transformação de vampiro que você sentiu? – Ela me olhou perturbada. – A verdadeira é pior, o ritual para poder andar no sol é quase tão doloroso. Então, amor, você tem sorte de certo modo.

-Isso não é reconfortante. – Ela franziu o cenho.

-Eu sei, mas pensei que você poderia sentir pena de mim e tentar aliviar minhas lembranças traumáticas. – Fiz uma falsa cara de dor, ela revirou os olhos.

-Pelo o que entendi faz dois dias que estamos separados, hã?

-Dois dias ao lado de Garrett armando maneiras maliciosas de fazer as pazes com Kate. – Eu disse enquanto a puxava para o meu colo.

-Como você sofre, Cullen. – Ela comentou envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços. Então me beijou com certa ansiedade, retribui me deixando cair na cama, estava tudo indo bem até ela se afastar bruscamente. – Agora, saia do meu quarto que eu tenho coisas importantes a fazer.

Olhei-a incrédulo, Bella simplesmente revirou os olhos e me puxou da cama. Me deixei ser levado até a porta e ser colocado para fora do quarto com certa diversão.

Dei um sorriso olhando para a porta de madeira, eu tinha mesmo sentindo saudades da impulsiva Bella.

E só fazia dois dias que não nos víamos... Franzi o cenho para mim mesmo e desci as escadas.

**...**

**Rose P.O.V**

Desliguei o telefone e me virei para Edward que finalmente saiu do quarto de Bella, nesse exato momento nos encontrávamos na casa dos Swan.

-Então, me diga as novidades. – Me sentei na poltrona.

-Não há muito, a organização passou para a jurisdição dos Volturis e provavelmente não nos dará problemas. – Jane entrou na sala e colocou as bolsas de sangue sobre a mesa. – Estou curioso para saber o que pretende, na verdade. – Ele olhou para Jane, pelo o que eu entendi ela estava esperando por eles.

-Me pediram para ajudar Bella, então ofereço meus serviços a ela. – Jane deu de ombros e eu a olhei divertida. Estava feliz em vê-la viva, era realmente bom não perde uma amiga tão querida.

-Charlie pediu?

-Não, vim por minha própria escolha. – Ela sorriu para si mesma.

-Não gostaria de se juntar a nós temporariamente? – Edward a perguntou. – Seria útil você ter alguém para recorrer, por que todos nós sabemos o que seria o primeiro alvo dos lobisomens.

-Ele tem razão Jane, você é... Bem, você tem um dom perigoso. – Pigarreie, mexendo distraidamente em meu cabelo, Jane me deu um sorriso mordaz.

-No momento só vou ajudar Bella, ela parece alguém que precisa de ajuda.

-Eu pareço? – Bella desceu as escadas calmamente. – Isso é engraçado.

-Então, você aceita meus serviços?- Jane perguntou cruzando as pernas.

-Aceito com a condição que você não machucará quem me interessa. - Bella estreitou os olhos.

-Essas pessoas seriam...?

-Nessie. – Nós três a olhamos esperando por mais, porém, ela não complementou.

**Bella P.O.V**

_-Dói... – Nessie murmurou se ajoelhando na frente da lapide. – Dói tanto... – Eu a assisti cair em lagrimas ali, uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu rosto._

_Rapidamente eu a sequei e me aproximei da garota cuja vida foi arruinada por mim. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e ela me abraço chorando mais alto, sequei outra lagrima teimosa._

_-Shhh... – Sussurrei, a balançando em um ritmo calmo. Eu podia ver todas as suas memorias e senti-las como se fosse parte de mim. – Ela te amou com todas as forças de seu ser e eu tenho certeza de que ela não iria querer vê-la assim._

_Ela chorou em meu ombro por mais alguns instantes, até soluçar e dizer._

_-Você tem que ir. – Fiquei tensa. – Eu sei o que é não ter uma família, mas você ainda tem a chance de viver sua mãe. _

_-Eu já disse que não é mais minha vida, eu a machucaria. – Murmurei com um suspiro, era difícil para mim. Eu sentia falta de Renné, ela era a minha mãe no final das contas._

_-Olhe só, eu voltarei para Nova York e você ficará aqui com sua mãe, continuaremos nos ver quando pudermos, ok? Um ano, Bella, depois se você quiser sair, inventa que ganhou uma bolsa de intercambio ou algo assim. – Nessie me olhou suplicante. _

_Foi ali que entendi que ela queria. Não era só sobre mim, era sobre ela realizar seu desejo através de mim, Nessie daria tudo para ver sua família, eu tinha essa chance e ela não iria deixar que eu a deixasse passar._

_Olhei para a lapide da família dela, Nessie olhou todos com dor, mas quando viu a da sua mãe, ela simplesmente não aguentou e começou a chorar. Lentamente comecei a acenar com a cabeça._

_-Eu vou ficar. _

Depois daquilo apareci na casa de Renné, ela havia ligado para o me mandado um e-mail como ultimo recurso para me fazer voltar. Ela me abraçou feliz, me senti desconfortável do começo ao fim, por que toda aquela casa foi vista por mim como humana.

Naquele momento eu não era mais humana. Era um monstro, sorri com a memoria.

Eu sofria mais do que deixei aparentar para todos ao meu redor, incluindo Nessie, aliais principalmente ela.

Quando cheguei a casa de Renné foi um choque atrás do outro, o cheiro de minha mãe era incrível, meu primeiro impulso foi ataca-la, foi horrível. Depois apareceu Phill, o **marido** dela!

Quando Renné perguntou onde eu estive todo aquele tempo, eu dei de ombros e fui vaga. Nos dias seguintes começou a piorar, ela queria que eu voltasse para a escola, mas eu me recusei e disse que estudar. Ela ficou assustada quando disse que não queria falar com nenhum amigo da escola, ou quando me recusava a sair com ela e o novo marido.

Phill era legal, de verdade, só que eu estava fechada ao mundo, na minha própria dor interior de ser um monstro. Ficar com Renné e ele me fez sentir remorso de matar humanos, realmente me fez sentir suja e tudo mais...

Então desliguei minha mente dessas emoções, eu me tornei incrivelmente venenosa. Sentia inveja da vida humana e feliz de Renné, no começo era só tristeza por ver sua felicidade depois que sai da sua vida, mas depois se tornou em raiva.

Eu comecei a ser a típica e difícil adolescente, fui tão afundo nisso que Renné não aguentou mais e desabafou com o marido. Eu fiquei em meu quarto a ouvindo chorar e dizer que não me conhecia mais, que eu havia me tornado um ser humano horrível e o quanto doía nela dizer aquilo.

No dia seguinte eu pedi para ir morar com Charlie.

Nessie ficou quieta quando eu disse que ia embora da casa de Renné. Ela havia sido pega de surpresa comigo no apartamento em Nova York.

_-Bella?_

_-Eu fiz tudo errado. – Suspirei. – Ela se casou e construiu uma vida na qual eu não me encaixo. – Nessie se sentou ao meu lado. – Ela será mais feliz quando eu ficar longe. _

_Nessie me olhou por alguns instantes, então abaixou a cabeça.  
_

_-Sinto muito tê-la..._

_-Não é culpa sua. – Olhei tranquila. – Eu quis ir. – Respirei fundo. – Mas tem um porém, eu falei que iria para a casa do meu pai. Eu não quero a policia atrás de mim, então no próximo ano eu falsifico uma bolsa de intercambio. – Nessie me abraçou do nada._

Depois daquilo, eu vim para Forks e decidi ser mais cooperativa, fui para a escola, controlei minha língua e a pior parte, eu parei de desviar de minhas emoções e a enfrentei.

Sofri em silencio por cerca de duas semanas, até Charlie vir animado para casa e dizer que íamos fazer algo juntos. No começo fiquei receosa por que íamos para uma floresta, mas acabou que aquele foi o lugar que mais me senti livre.

E Charlie havia me levado para caçar.

Foi ali que comecei a mudar, eu comecei a ter uma nova perspectiva sobre tudo e aos poucos o remorso foi indo. Eu não poderia voltar e devolver a vida para aquelas pessoas, eu podia fazer algo em troca de tudo aquilo. Foi ai que eu comecei a matar estupradores, ocasionalmente eram pessoas inocentes, mas eu sabia que ficar remoendo não iria me trazer nada, era quem sou, não poderia mudar isso, apenas aceitar.

Durante o final do ano Nessie veio me visitar e ficou em nosso apartamento em Seattle.

_-Eu vou ficar até me forma. – Nessie engasgou no copo de sangue, que te dei. Era realmente útil para nos deixar ativa, apesar de não nos satisfazer._

_-Primeiro parou de roubar, agora isso? – Ela me olhou revoltada. – O que exatamente está fazendo lá?_

_-Vivendo como uma humana. – Suspirei me sentando na varanda. – Você saberá como me sinto quando estiver na faculdade e eu começar a roubar por nós._

_-Mon Dieu... – Nessie murmurou. – Que porra! – Ela exclamou. – Ok, Bella, fique e seja feliz! _

_Eu sorri divertida para ela._

_-Quem disse que te pedi permissão?_

_-Bella! – Nessie rosnou revoltada. – Irmãs, ok?_

_-Hey se acalme! – Eu rapidamente peguei meu presente de natal para ela. – Aqui, agora se acalme._

_-Oh Bella! Não precisava. – Ela sorriu totalmente doce. Era incrível como era fácil suborna Nessie._

Desde então fiquei em Forks, e cá estou no meio de uma sala com vampiros. Vampiros que estão me olhando sem qualquer expressão.

-Ninguém mesmo? – Rose perguntou franzindo o cenho, ela parecia estar assombrosamente bonita.

-Quem mais?

-Não sei, seu pai, ou seu noivo. – Ela apontou para Edward.

Olhei para ele desinteressada.

-Não é como se nenhum dos dois não pudessem se cuidar. – Dei de ombros.

A única pessoa em quem eu realmente posso confiar é Nessie, o resto é resto. Quero dizer, tanto Edward quanto Charlie escondem coisas de mim, por que podem achar que é para o bem, ou para o bem deles. Eu confio neles, e até me importo, mas isso não significa que eu sou cega.

Na verdade, acho que Edward pode ser o mais próximo de total confiança depois de Nessie, nem meu pai chegou a esse ponto. Mas acho que dá pra entender pelo fato de Charlie esconder de mim toda a coisa de general durante minha vida toda. Nem mesmo quando ele contou sobre os Volturis, se deu ao trabalho de esclarecer seu papel dentro do clã.

De qualquer maneira, tem algo dentro de mim dizendo que Jane não se atreveria a fazer algo com meu pai, ou com Edward.

-Eu acho que gosto de você, Bella. – Jane me olhou divertida. – Então, voltando aos negócios...

-Espera. – Eu a cortei. – O que você quer de volta? Nada é de graça. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sua proteção seria o suficiente para mim. – Olhou para Edward. – Sei que da família Cullen não tem como ter proteção, já que os protege sobre o mesmo escudo. - Acrescentou dando de ombros.

-Tudo bem para mim. – Expandi meu escudo mental sobre ela, esse escudo era tão mais leve e fácil de manusear, poderia ignora-lo por horas e estaria ali exatamente do jeito que deixei.

Agora meu escudo físico era outra coisa, ele consumia minha energia para valer, todos eles, até mesmo o que parecia apenas uma parede. Na verdade, até o meu quarto escudo que absorve as coisas consome algo de mim, mas é bem menos que os outros.

Ao menos foi o que eu achei quando usei-o naquela vez que conheci o clã Romeno.

A porta da frente se abriu quando Jane ia começar a falar, todos nos viramos e vimos Seth entrar com Nicolas com varias sacolas. Franzi o cenho quando senti cheiro de carne crua nas sacolas.

-Espero que não se importe de usarmos a churrasqueira. – Seth pareceu meio constrangido.

-Ok... – Falei não acreditando naquilo. – De quem foi a ideia? – Perguntei quando eles iam saindo em direção ao meu quintal.

-Jake. – Seth respondeu, Nicolas apenas me deu sorriso divertido.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei me sentando no sofá. – Quero dizer, algo está acontecendo, certo?

-Bem, nosso clã migrou para a cidade, para ter maior controle e os Volturis ficaram na nossa casa. – Casa? Aquilo era uma mansão!

-Onde vai ficar, Bella? – Jane perguntou. – Por que eu não quero ficar perto dos Volturis, então teremos que nos comunicar a distancia.

-Como assim? – Olhei-a confusa. Edward e Rose trocaram um olhar.

-Bella. – Rose se sentou ao meu lado. – Você e Edward estão noivos. – Olhou para meu anel. – Logo você será uma Cullen, porém, por agora ainda é filha do General Swan, dessa maneira uma Volturi.

-Você está entre os dois clãs, então tem que escolher com quem vai ficar. – Edward simplificou as coisas.

-Ah sim. – Acenei com a cabeça e depois olhei para os dois, eu não era a noiva dele, então logo era uma Voturi.

Mas eu não poderia entregar isso agora, meu pai mentiu para eles para que não fossem para cima de mim.

Droga! Ficar com um dos dois parecia ser errado. Eu não era uma Volturi, e nem uma Cullen, era só Bella a semi-demônio com uma conta de vários zeros na Suíça.

Hey, a **Suíça**!

Vou ser a Suíça!

Abri a boca enquanto a ideai se forma em minha mente, porém a companhia tocou. Edward olhou para a porta tenso de repente.

-O que foi? – Rose perguntou quando percebeu o jeito dele.

-Você pode atender Bella, mas aviso que não vai gostar. – Edward falou para mim.

Lá vem merda...

Rapidamente caminhei em direção a porta e a abri. Congelei no lugar ao ver quem estava ali.

Meu pai com uma expressão nada feliz e...

Minha avó.

-Isabella. – Ela cumprimentou friamente, então passou por mim.

Ergui as sobrancelhas com o abuso da mulher.

-Sinto muito. – Olhei para a porta, Charlie me olhava desgostoso, eu ainda estava com os olhos arregalados. – Não pude para-la.

-O que ela quer? – Perguntei fechando a porta.

-Ela quer discutir sobre o funeral de sua mãe. – Engasguei surpresa, me senti gelada por dentro. – Eu disse que você é a responsável.

-Pensei que você cuidaria disso. – Respondi em tom baixo.

-Faz parte da cultura bruxa o filho mais velho cuidar disso. – Charlie me explicou. – Além disso, Madeleine queria fazer o funeral enquanto você não estivesse aqui.

Ok, aquilo me atingiu.

-Ela _o__que_? – Fechei os olhos tentando me controlar, eu queria fechar minhas mãos no pescoço branco da megera.

-Eu garanti que você iria fazer, talvez queira que você dê o controle disso para ela.

-Absolutamente não! Ela humilhou minha mãe, a chamou de nomes horríveis, acha que eu sou uma bastarda! Ela nem considera Renné sua filha!

-Eu sei, Bella. – Chalie colocou a mão em meu braço. – Por favor, só tome cuidado, Madeleine é uma bruxa poderosa, tente não perde a paciência.

-O que foi? – Nessie desceu as escadas me olhando confusa.

-Que bom está aqui, Rennesme. – Charlie pigarreou, acho que ele controlou o riso por causa do nome. – Mantenha sua mãe sobre controle.

-O que ta pegando? – Perguntou sorridente.

-A avó de Bella está aqui. – Charlie respondeu por mim, Nessie me encarou perdendo o sorriso.

-Ok, vamos lá. – Ela agarrou meu braço. _Meu__dom__vem__a__calhar__numa__hora__dessas._

Entrei na sala e me sentei, Rose tinha tido o tato de tirar o sangue dali e agora ela e Jane estavam sentadas um do lado da outras, parecia duas irmãs loiras e bonitas. Edward estava em algum lugar na cozinha, sussurrando no telefone em tom extremamente baixo.

Logo que me sentei Nessie agarrou minha mão e Edward veio para o meu lado e casualmente jogou o braço pesadamente sobre mim. Os dois estavam me segurando no lugar, quão adorável é isso?

Charlie foi para o lado de Madeleine, os dois pareciam nada satisfeitos. Se encararam venenosamente, ela com o queixo empinado e ele com um olhar congelante.

_Eu__odeio__ela,__mas__amei__o__vestido!_ Lancei um olhar de aviso Nessie e depois me virei para minha avó.

-O que quer? – Perguntei mecanicamente enquanto cruzando as pernas.

-Quero saber o que pretende fazer sobre o corpo de mina filha. – Ok, isso foi direto.

-Pretendo dar um funeral para as pessoas se despedirem dela de forma simbólica. – Respondi um tanto nervosa, eu não fazia ideia do que fazer.

-E? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Me desculpe?

-Há todo um ritual na família de sua mãe, naturalmente você não faz idéia já que _não__é_a sua família. – Ela **tinha** que assinalar que eu não sou considerada família. – Por isso, eu quero que me dê o controle sobre o funeral.

_Bruaca!_ Nessie pensou no mesmo instante.

-Por que se importa? – Perguntei ressentida.

-Ela é minha filha.

-Não foi o que disse antes pelo o que me lembro. – Recrutei amargamente.

-Com a morte vem o perdão, talvez isso aconteça com você.

_A pior parte é que é verdade: É só morrer que a pessoa vira santo, Bella, quando isso acontecer com a gente, por favor, me mate novamente. Eu não quero virar santa e nem que as pessoas tenham pena de mim. _

Nessie poderia ir se matar agora mesmo. Apertei a mão dela com força, ela prendeu a respiração.

-Você vai me dar o seu perdão por que eu nasci? – Perguntei sarcástica. – Muito obrigada, mas eu dispenso.

-Como disse antes, isso era apenas um talvez.

_Ah__vai__tomar__bem__no__meio__do__olho__do__seu__cú!_ Nessie xingou na hora, quase ri.

-Me dê um bom motivo para deixa-la fazer o funeral. – Sua raiva foi visível naquele instante.

-Ela é minha filha, eu devo faze-lo. – Cuspiu com os olhos em chama.

-Pelo o que eu entendi, na _sua_ cultura a filha mais velha deve fazer o funeral. – Recrutei sarcástica.

-Você não é uma bruxa.

-Tem razão, sou um demônio. – Recrutei no mesmo instante, ela se calou. Toma essa, vadia! – Mas minha mãe era dessa religião, portanto cabe a mim...

-Isso vale para a família legitima! Você não é da família, não é uma bruxa!

-O que isso supostamente quer dizer? Eu sou filha dela, ou seja, sua neta, aceite isso!

-Não, você não é minha neta.

-Por quê você continua dizendo isso? – Perguntei em impaciente.

-Por que é filha **dele**! – Apontou para Charlie, um silêncio tenso caiu na sala. Como assim? – Renné era suposta para casar com um bom homem, mas ela fugiu e casou com **ele**, negou seu próprio sangue, logo seu fruto é a traição em si! É isso o que você é Isabella, o fruto da traição de sua mãe! É apenas a prova viva da vergonha dela.

Rosnei baixinho sem me mover, afundei as unhas no estofado e na mão de Nessie. Madeleine se mostrou um pouco surpresa ao ver meus olhos mudando de cor.

-Você passou dos limites. – Charlie a olhou furioso. – Tire-a daqui, Edward, antes que perca o controle completo. – Olhou para mim.

-Venha Bella. – Edward sussurrou tentando me puxar pelo braço.

-Tire as mãos de mim. – Pedi baixinho, nenhum dos dois se mexeram.

_Mãe, __vamos, __não__ vale __a__ pena. _Nessie pediu nervosamente.

-Ela não pode comigo, Charlie, é apenas uma criança. – Olhei para ela

-O que dizer com eu não posso com você? – Rosnei baixinho, meus dentes _afiados_estavam totalmente trincados, e eu sentia minhas mãos encurvadas, prontas para agarrar o _pescoçinho_ dela e quebrar como se fosse um graveto qualquer.

Isso seria delicioso!

Ela me olhou e de repente eu senti algo queimar dentro de mim, suspirei arregalando os olhos. Um outro rosnado foi ouvido na sala, Jane havia se erguido assim como Edward. Mas eu não consegui prestar muita atenção, eu não conseguia respirar, queimava demais.

_Mãe!__ BELLA!_Ouvi a voz de Nessie gritar em minha mente.

Então tudo parou, eu estava no chão com algo escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Limpei rapidamente e vi que era sangue, tinha _sangue __saindo __do__ meu __nariz_.

-Você não tem os poderes dela. – Madeleine murmurou satisfeita. – Mas uma prova de que não é a filha legitima dela perante nossas leis, você não é a herdeira dela.

-Você não tinha direito de fazer isso. – Charlie parecia furioso. – Você poderia mata-la!

-Eu não me atreveria, não quero uma guerra com vampiros, não de novo. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para Edward.

Eles começaram a discutir, eu ignorei por que o que ela me disse me fez lembrar de uma coisa:

Eu tinha recebido uma carta, foi no dia em que fui pega pelos lobisomens. Por algum motivo eu resolvi olhar o correio e tinha correspondência para mim, provavelmente, ninguém pensou em verificar.

Era uma carta do advogado de Renné, ela havia me deixado a casa, um pouco de dinheiro e um cofre no banco de Phoenix.

O que era engraçado, por que nunca a vi falar de um advogado. Renné era uma pessoa completamente adepta a natureza, era difícil imagina-la em um escritório falando com um advogado.

Dei um sorriso lembrando das aventuras que ela me fez passar.

Foram aulas ballet, piano, natação, pintura, teatro... E eu desisti de todas elas, então Renné resolveu me fazer acompanha-la em seu estilo de vida. Com o tempo eu passei a cozinhar e ler, Renné aceitou isso perfeitamente, não sem me ensinar a mexer no jardim e falar sobre as propriedades de cada planta.

Parando para pensar, isso era realmente coisa de bruxa.

Olhei para o meu pulso, a própria tatuagem de fênix era por causa dela. Renné havia me contado a lenda.

Era um pássaro de anormal força que renascia de suas cinzas. Renné adorava contar que era uma metáfora para a humanidade, que todos devíamos nos reergue de nossas cinzas.

Quando eu vi a tatuagem na loja, soube imediatamente minha escolha. Na época eu achei que havia renascido no momento em que acordei na poça de sangue na casa de Irina. Mas agora, eu vejo que aquele foi apenas o inicio de meu renascimento, acho que agora eu entendo o que realmente significa a fênix em meu pulso.

-Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Nessie, olhei para cima, todos me encaravam.

A garota no chão com sangue e lagrimas no rosto deve ter chamado a atenção de todos quando começou a sorrir.

O sentimento que me veio quando vi o desenho na loja de tatuagem voltou, e de repente, eu sabia o que faria em relação a Renné.

Ela iria gostar, eu tinha certeza.

Me ergui e caminhei em direção a Madeleine nem me preocupei em limpar meu rosto. Olhei para o meu pai, funguei e falei com toda a minha dignidade:

- Charlie, quero que creme o corpo de Renné. – Madeleine me olhou horrorizada. – Metade das cinzas ficará comigo e outra ficara com essa _senhora_. – Olhei para minha avó. – Faremos um funeral em penhasco de La Push, com todos os familiares dela, será ao por do sol, a hora favorita de Renné.

-Eu cuidarei disso, minha filha. – Charlie me olhou com um pequeno sorriso que me deu mais conforto do que qualquer abraço daria.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, eu queria fugir e ignorar que eu falava do funeral de minha mãe. Eu realmente queria que ela estivesse viva.

Droga! Se foque em manter isso para dentro, Bella, não é hora de ser um bebê chorão, o chuveiro existe por um motivo.

-Renné gostava do nascer do sol. – Madeleine cruzou os braços erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-O tempo modifica as pessoas, você deve sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. – Recrutei a olhando resignada, ela nunca iria gostar de mim, me conformei com isso a anos atrás. – Agora, tenha a gentileza de sair da minha casa. – Madeleine me olhou de cima a abaixo.

Vi algo nos olhos dela, foi rápido e eu não consegui identificar. Mas eu não precisei pensar muito para entender que ela deveria estar tão quebrada quanto eu por dentro, por que assim como eu perdi minha mãe, ela perdeu a filha dela.

E sei que se Rennesme morresse, eu ficaria realmente perdida. Quando ela foi atingida hoje, eu experimentei um nível de desespero muito parecido com o que senti quando soube de minha mãe. Odeio Madeleine, mas sei que ela sente o mesmo que senti naquela hora.

Por isso metade das cinzas de Renné ficaram com ela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e foi embora, deixando a sala em perfeito silêncio.

-Para mim ela foi mal comida e tenho dito. – Nessie cortou o silencio da sala, não pude controlar a risada que veio.

-Bem, vamos? – Charlie me olhou e eu franzi o cenho.

-O que? Eu pensei que ia dormi aqui. – Eu meio que sentia falta daquele lugar. O pessoal até que tinha feito um bom trabalho arrumando a casa depois daquele luta toda.

-Não podemos ficar. – Charlie me puxou para o canto, nos isolei em todos os sentidos possíveis. – Os Cullen's cederam a propriedade para os Volturis e assumiram o controle da cidade. Dessa forma os clãs não se entrosam muito.

-O que a de mal nisso? – Fiquei curiosa.

-Se algum dia os clãs entrarem em guerra os membros poderiam ter piedade e isso não é vantajoso.

-Acha isso possível?

-Não agora, mas eles vivem para sempre, então "nunca" é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário deles. – Charlie deu de ombros. – Então vamos?

-Eu tenho que ir?

-Bem, aos olhos de todos você vai se casar com o Cullen ali, mas a verdade é que você é minha jurisdição e ele não tem nenhum dever com você.

-Mas essa é nossa casa.

-Política é política, Bella.

-Com licença. – Olhamos para Rose. – Alice havia previsto isso. – Acrescentou ao ver nosso olhar, então ela sabia minha decisão. – Se Bella for com você, Charlie, vão presumir que ela não vai casar com Edward. Juntando isso ao fato de termos nos separados dos Volturis estrategicamente... Bem, os membros vão ficar um pouco desencorajados, por acharem que estamos nos ressentindo uns com os outros.

-Tem razão Rose, mas uma coisa é todos ficarmos em uma casa, outra é ela ir para a casa de vampiros que ela mal conhece.

-Mal conhece? – Rose pareceu ofendida.

-Sete meses na escola não constrói tanta confiança quando se mente um para o outro. – Charlie respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Então, deixemos Bella escolher. – Os dois me olharam. – Então, Bella, com quem vai ficar? Volturis ou Cullen?

Olhei para os dois refletindo sobre o assunto, eu realmente não tinha vontade de ser a filha do general ou a futura esposa de Edward.

Acho que ficar na cidade é mais vantajoso, afinal o perigo ronda todos os lados. Além do mais as aulas voltaram... Quando as aulas voltam? Nem sei quanto tempo se passou!

Olhei para a sala, Nessie e Jane conversavam tranqüilas no sofá e Edward se encontrava na porta do corredor falando ao telefone. Lá fora, eu podia ouvir Seth e Nicolas preparando a carne e conversando sobre a diferença entre suas raças.

-Nenhum dos dois. – Respondi imediatamente, Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha e Charlie pareceu incrédulo. – Eu vou ficar aqui em casa, na mais perfeita paz _possível_. – Frisei a ultima palavra.

-Me dê um motivo para deixa-la fazer tal loucura? – Charlie cruzou os braços.

-Bem, eu não tenho nada a ver com nenhum dos clãs, nem sabia da existência deles até um mês atrás... – Fiz uma pausa. – Se passou um mês certo?

-Não, foi mais de um mês atrás. – Rose recrutou.

-Então, eu estou presa na burocracia, senhor general, e sabe bem disso. Além do mais, sou amiga dos Cullen. – Tão amiga que até transei com um deles, pensei.

-Eu não vou deixa-la ficar sozinha.

-Então deixe que o bando de Jake fique aqui. – Recrutei maquinando. Nessie provavelmente iria _adorar_ aquilo.

-O bando de Jake o abandonou, agora são apenas é Leah e Seth. – Charlie me informou.

-Sério? – Credo, não sabem mais o que significa lealdade por aqui.

-Os membros saíram para se juntar ao bando de Sam, algo sobre Jake leva-los a morte para proteger Nessie. Apenas Leah e Seth ficaram e se provaram leais.

-Pelo o que sei, Seth adora uma aventura e Leah só não quer ficar sobre o comando do seu ex-namorado: Sam. – Rose olhou para Charlie de lado. – Além do mais Jane ficará com ela.

-Então? Estamos perfeitamente seguros aqui, além do mais poderei averiguar os demônios na cidade. – Olhei para Charlie esperando a opinião dele.

Na verdade não faria diferença se ele falasse para eu ir para os Volturis. Eu ia ficar na minha casa e ninguém iria me impedir disso.

-Não espere que eu esteja satisfeito com essa situação. – Charlie bufou para mim. –Quero que me prometa que não irá se entregar para os lobisomens.

-Eu não vou fazer isso de novo. – Revirei os olhos.

-Não confio em você, querida, então me dê sua palavra. – Olhei incrédula para Charlie.

-Eu dou minha palavra que não irei me entregar para o inimigo. – Disse em tom entediado, enquanto ergui minha mão direita.

-Se você fizer algo assim de novo, eu irei apoiar a ideia de Carlisle, e você ficará presa no subterrâneo até tudo isso acabar. – Pensei em recrutar, mas o olhar de Charlie me parou.

Aquele ali não era meu pai tímido com quem não falava a anos, ali estava o general Volturi totalmente fodão. Suspirei e puxei meu escudo.

– Então, eu vou ficar aqui em casa. – Falei para as duas na sala, Edward se virou para mim e até Seth e Nicolas entraram na casa. – Meu pai designou o bando de Jake para ficar aqui conosco. – Nessie sorriu sarcástica. – Jane, você obviamente ficara aqui e Nicolas... – Ele abriu um sorriso sincero, eu não pude evitar de sorrir de volta. – Você é bem vindo aqui.

Depois disso todos saíram, Jane foi caçar e pegar mais bolsas de sangue, Edward e Rose foram cuidar de seus negócios, Seth foi atrás de seu bando e Nicolas foi o único que ficou. Eu até gostava dele, ele sempre parecia trazer um calor amigável ao seu redor. Apesar disso, não pude deixar de desconfiar dele, porém, Nessie confiava um pouco nele, e ela conseguia ser mais desconfiada do que eu.

Eu estava na cama lendo um livro qualquer quando Nessie invadiu o quarto e pulou a meu lado.

-Você deu uma olhada no quadro?

-Encarreguei alguém de compra-lo, mas não vejo como isso nos junta a fonte do detetive. – Recrutei.

-Só fiquei curiosa para saber o por que da fonte dele ter acrescentado esse quadro, quem sabe esteja encobrindo seu próprio crime.

-Não me parece ter nada demais, é literalmente um quadro sobre um tumulo na neve. – Fiz uma careta.

-Mas o que é interessante é saber a historia por trás disso. – Nessie me olhou espertamente.

-Bem, boa sorte com isso, eu tenho algumas para fazer.

-Tem a ver com seu casamento? – Sorri para Nessie, eu não gostava de mentir para ela.

-Eu não vou me casar por enquanto. – Suspirei, aquilo não era mentira, eu não ia me casar mesmo. – Tem a ver com minha mãe. – O sorriso dela se apagou.

-O que foi? – Peguei a carta que me enviaram e dei para ela.

-Você tem que pegar sua herança – Nessie me olhou curiosa.

-Eu sei o que tenho que fazer e irei faze-lo em breve. – Engoli a seco. – O funeral dela será daqui uns dias.

-Eu achei um gesto muito bonito o seu. – Ela me olhou um tanto emocionada. – Eu não fui ao funeral de meus pais. – Passei meu braço por seus ombros.

-É tudo tão oficial agora. – Comentei em tom baixo, enquanto sentia algumas lagrimas se acumulando nos olhos.

-Ah Bella, eu gostaria poder falar algo para fazê-la se sentir melhor...

-Eu sei. – Respondi fungando. – Eu me sinto meio ridícula chorando agora. – Tentei dar uma risada.

-Não é ridículo. – Eu a olhei e percebi que estava quase chorando. – É a prova viva que ainda há alguma humanidade dentro de nós. – Ela deu uma risada chorosa. – Deus sabe que eu enlouqueceria se essa parte não aparecesse de vez em quando.

-Quando você me disse que ela morreu... Eu não soube o que sentir. – Respirei fundo contra seu ombro. – Acho que eu não acreditei, quando a ficha realmente caiu, chorei feito um bebê. Mas agora tudo voltou e eu me sinto ainda pior.

-Eu sei, senti isso quando vi o tumulo de meus pais.

-Como você conseguiu? Quero dizer, ela me criou, Nessie, tudo o que sou é por causa dela. – Suspirei sentindo as lagrimas rolarem. - Eu nem sequer pude dizer que sentia muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

-Sabe o que eu sei? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Ela te amou com todas as forças de seu ser e eu tenho certeza de que ela não iria querer vê-la assim. – Ergui meus olhos para ela.

-Eu te disse isso naquele dia. – Minha voz saiu quebrada.

-E eu as repito por que me ajudou. – Nessie secou as lagrimas que insistiam em cair em seu rosto. – Dói, Bella, eu só agüentei por que você estava lá dizendo que tudo ia melhorar.

-Você estava lá por que eu a fiz assim.

-E eu te agradeço. – Ela me cortou. - Você, no final das contas, me salvou.

-Eu a tornei um monstro. – Recrutei murmurando, já havíamos discutido aquilo antes.

-Vou ignorar sua ultima fala. – Nessie se levantou e puxou minhas cobertas. – Agora dorme, ok? Você está precisando, ter olheiras não deixa ninguém bonita.

-Você já olhou para os vampiros? – Recrutei sorrindo fracamente.

-Toda regra tem exceção! - Nessie exclamou se levantando. – Oh mama, _bonne__nuit._ – Ela me deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Olhei para o teto e fechei os olhos, desejando ter um sono sem sonhos.

**Emmett P.O.V**

O bicho ta pegando!

-COMO ASSIM ELE É O DEMONIO QUE TE POSSSUIU? – Jasper todo furioso é algo raro, é por isso que em vez de para-lo estou filmando com celular.

-Eu precisava falar com ele sozinha. – Alice olhou um pouco abalada para Carlisle. – Ele me reconheceu e descreveu algumas coisas e detalhes mínimos, é ele mesmo.

-Como pode me esconder algo assim?- Jasper rosnou para Carlisle.

-Acalme-se Jasper.

-Como vou me acalmar? Ele destruiu a vida de Alice!

-CHEGA! – Alice berrou. – Ele não destruiu minha vida, quem fez isso foi os malditos padres, os quais eu matei a bastante tempo atrás. O demônio me usou! Esse fato me enfurece e me enoja, porém tudo isso acabou a muito tempo atrás. – Ela fez uma pausa um tanto dramática. – Graças a você. – Revirei os olhos com a reação emocionado do bunda mole do Jasper.

-Mas...

-Ele falou que eu sei o porquê dele estar ali. – Alice cortou-o se dirigindo a Carlisle e Esme. – Aquilo que eu ouvi na minha visão deve ter algo a ver com isso.

-A que você ditou a profecia deles? – Esme perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – O que significa aquilo de qualquer maneira? – Todos olharam para Carlisle.

-Há muito tempo atrás os demônios foram atingidos por uma magia tão forte que enfraqueceu toda sua raça. – Carlisle começou o discurso histórico. – O líder deles foi aprisionado, de tal maneira que não poderia voltar.

-O diabo está preso? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ele governa lá embaixo e tem um subordinado aqui em cima, esse subordinado é o prisioneiro do feitiço. – Carlisle respondeu. – Desde então, os demônios tentam traze-lo de volta. A ultima tentativa foi duzentos anos atrás, quando nosso clã foi criado, por isso eu achava que o demônio de Alice era o mesmo de James. Ele se comportou da mesma maneira que Alice, na época.

Carlisle havia ficado de olho nos demônios da época, Alice foi um dos alvos, quando ela se transformou em vampira, graças a Jasper, o líder Cullen simplesmente continuou observando os outros. Alice apenas veio a ele por causa disso e trouxe Jasper a tiracolo.

-Então estão tentando reergue o líder deles para terem o controle do mundo novamente? – Perguntei já entendo tudo.

-Sim, e eles só tentam a cada tantos anos por que existe as exigências do feitiço.

-Que são? – Jasper perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Uma bruxa que seria capaz de fazer o feitiço, um sacrifício de um ser vivo e o escolhido para ser possuído. Esse escolhido tem algo que faz com que só ele seja especial. – Carlisle se ajeitou na cadeira. – O que é eu não faço idéia, mas pelo o que Alice falou dos pensamentos da pessoa, o escolhido estará pronto no final do inverno.

-Isso seria no ano que vem. – Alice refletiu. – O que acontece se conseguirem?

-E esse escolhido será possuído e então liderará os demônios ou apenas será um caminho? – Esme perguntou pensativa.

-Eu não faço idéia, querida, isso nunca aconteceu. – Carlisle suspirou respondendo as perguntas.

-Bem, eu tenho uma teoria. – Todos olharam para a porta, Rose e Edward haviam chegado e pra variar o ruivo já dava uma de sabichão. – Alguém terá chegado no auge de sua forma, ou seja, seus dezoito anos, em algum momento no final do inverno quando ele irá fazer aniversario, ou seja fevereiro. Então no ano que vem, na primeira lua cheia de março o ritual será feito.

-Mas haverá um sacrifício, esse individuo deve ter dons por isso seu sangue será tão poderoso. O auge do poder se refere a essa pessoa, ao sacrifício não aquele que será possuído ou algo assim. – Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Jaspe, não se esqueça que eu leio mentes a bastante tempo e sei que bem como os pensamentos podem ser apenas fragmentos rápido e incompletos. Alice pode ter se referido ao sacrifício, ao tal escolhido, ou até a bruxa que realizará o ritual.

-Entendo sua teoria, Edward, você acha que Bella...? – Esme perguntou, Edward olhou para ela e depois para Carlisle.

-Ela não é uma bruxa, não pode ser possuída por um demônio e seu aniversario é em setembro. Bella é apenas uma distração e um modo de vingança por ter matado um demônio e ter assumido a forma de um.

-Você deve interrogar James depois. – Carlisle ordenou a Edward. – Agora... É bom vê-lo de novo, Edward. – Ele sorriu saindo a postura alfa.

-Sim, sentimos sua falta, pensamos até em nos sentar no sofá, comer sorvete de sangue e chorar veneno enquanto assistíamos X-men pensando em você toda vez que Jean aparecesse. – Falei irônico, Edward sorriu falsamente para mim.

-Sei que posso contar com suas lagrimas em meu funeral, Emmett. – Recrutou.

-Sempre, irmão. – Bati no peito no meu momento mais másculo possível.

-Vocês são dois imbecis. – Esme exclamou indo em direção a Edward. – Agora me de um abraço! – Ela apertou o pobre Edward entre seus braços.

-Vem aqui loira. – Bati em minhas pernas, Rose me olhou de lado.

-Isso é jeito de me chamar, Emmett? – Fez uma carranca adorável para mim.

-Deixe disso! – Exclamei de volta, ela passou por mim e me deu um tapa na cabeça. Sorri por que eu sabia que ela estava dizendo eu te amo.

Ao menos era o que eu achava.

-Então se divertiu Edward? Alice disse que Bella é uma caixa de surpresas. – Jasper comentou, Edward o olhou estranho.

-Caixa de surpresas... Boa forma de colocar. – Edward deu de ombros com Esme ainda pendurada nele.

-Excelente forma. – Alice riu. – Você nunca vai saber o que ela foi fazer com todo aquele dinheiro, nem tente me pergunta. – Acrescentou para Edward, que apenas estreitou os olhos.

-Então, Bella já foi com Charlie? – Perguntei desviando do assunto, Alice ergueu os olhos para Rose e Edward.

-Não falou a eles? - Rose a olhou incrédula, ela estava sentada na mesa da sala com as pernas provocativamente fechadas para mim.

-Tenho que permiti que nossa família fique surpresa de vez em quando. – Alice deu de ombros.

-O que foi? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Ela é meio que vai ficar na cidade, sendo neutra... – Edward pigarreou e todos o olharam intrigados, quer dizer, todos menos minha loira fenomenal.

**Ariadne P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor do jardim da casa de campo que fica a alguns quilômetros de Londres. Os Hughes haviam aceitado seus parentes de volta com os braços abertos. O patriarca da família se aproximou de mim e parou ao meu lado na varanda, observando seus netos brincarem com _ela_.

-Obrigado por traze-los de volta. – Ele falou olhando para frente. Ele era um ladrão esperto, seus dons sem duvida o ajudavam, mas sua esperteza era o que fazia dele o melhor do mundo. – Eles não pararam de falar sobre a tia deles. – Apontou para a morena sorridente.

-Layla e Peter estiveram em boas mãos no outro continente, mas o pai não prestava.

-Ele os usou não? – Perguntou com fria calma.

-Sim, os forçou a ter suas visões, por isso podem ver com tanta clareza.

-Coron nunca foi exatamente um bom homem, não me surpreendo. – Suspirou. – Ao menos Mary, minha adorável filha, me deixou dois presentes. – Deu um sorriso triste.

-Ninguém sabe que eles estão com o senhor, nem sequer sabem que de sua existência, Richard Hughes.

-Ah sim... – Ele murmurou reflexivo, ele devia ter cinquenta e pouco, mas havia envelhecido muito bem. - Charlie foi gentil em se certifica de deixa-los comigo. A filha dele tem minha gratidão eterna. – Disse olhando as

crianças correndo.

-A filha dele é uma ladra. – Ele me olhou por um instante.

-Quem?

-Anna Preston, é familiar? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu ouvi falar, extremamente discreta, ainda não existe retrato dela. – Ele disse pensativo. – Tem uma parceira, certo? Ninguém pode roubar quadros sem ter um grupo, mas acho que em seu caso, ela só tem um, certo?

-Sim, ela tem só um: sua cria. – Obviamente Richard Hughes sabia o que Bella era, afinal ele tinha o mesmo dom de seus netos. – Como vai o leilão? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

-Eu tive que cancela-lo, meus netos eram mais importantes. – Olhei-o de lado.

-Poderia ter mandado alguém para representa-lo. – Estreitei os olhos.

-Você anda por esse planeta a quase três mil anos, sabe tão bem quanto eu que quando tiver que acontecer, acontecerá. – Ele olhou para as mãos. – Não importa o quanto você tente, destino é algo que não pode se lutar contra.

-Mas se pode adiar. – Ele me olhou, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis tinham uma intensidade incomum para um humano.

-Nada é pra sempre... – Ele me deu um sorriso. -... _Dydime_.

* * *

**N/a: Eu demorei, sei disso, mas o capitulo veio. Foi suado, meus dedos doem um pouco e minha relação com ele foi turbulenta.**

**Isso por que eu fiz uma looooonga pausa para tudo por causa do ENEM, então não venham me culpar, ok?**

**De qualquer maneira, eu finalmente revelei o passado de Nessie. É algo sombrio e horrivel, como todos já imaginavam, e a parte do bebê deve ter chocado vocês. Opiniões sobre o assunto?**

**E o final? Alguém entendeu o final? Por que se você é bom com nomes deve ter ficado de boca aberta, se você é pessimo nisso: Olhe o nome que aparece nesse final e o final do capitulo anterior. Entenderam o que eu revelei a vocês? Podem botar a boca no trombone!  
**

**Eu poderia falar bastante coisa sobre esse capitulo, como eu dei uma volta de 180° com Jane, sobre a situação delicada de Bella sendo torturada, tendo que ouvir a avó e sofrendo pela mãe que morreu, sobre Garrett e Kate, o unico casal vampiro separado da historia, os Cullen e suas reuniões sobre assuntos tensos...**

**O que me lembra, as estações do anos estão de acordo com a do pessoal do EUA, por isso a primavera é em Março, ok? Não foi erro, nem nada assim. Aliais, essa profecia é o que vai fazer um monte de gente arrancar os cabelos por aqui, agora vocês sabem um pouco mais do que os demonios querem e como vão fazer para conseguir.**

**Outra coisa: Thomas. Graças a ele, eu consegui forma melhor toda a mitologia da historia, eu não sei se ficou muito bem, mas acho que tudo se encaixa bem com a coisa dos demônios. O que acham?  
**

**Perguntas? Podem mandar ver, por que eu sei que você tem!**

**Reviews:**

**nathaliatst: Sua reação sobre os dois capitulos foi bem caracterizada, eu ri de alegria aqui! Tudo bem você ter perdido um dos capitulos, você comentou no fim das contas. E eu vou continuar me esforçando para manter o nivel da historia para você continuar adorando ;)**

**LihTwi: Eu ri com sua review, e sua piadinha ao menos faz sentindo, eles estão mortos mesmo! Eu quis mostrar um pouco de Rose e Emmett, por que eles são algo a parte, é o casal que se odiava e agora se ama, é um classico! Edward já sentiu sim, eu citei algo por cima nos capitulos anteriores, quando ele foi atacado pela copia malvada da Bella, ele falou de uma tal Marie. E teve o POV da Esme sobre uma Ofelia que tinha Marie no nome, alguém com quem Edward teve algo, pois Carlisle o fez achar que ela o abandonou quando ela morreu, está no capitulo 21. E você tem razão, você vai odiar os Solaris com todas as forças que tiver, afinal eles ensinaram toda a filosofia religiosa para Mark, o ex de Nessie. E é normal não entender o final, são as parte mais misteriosas da historia, que só fazem sentindo lá pra frente. Mas na de hoje eu fui legal e deixei as coisas leves, até revelei uma pequena bomba, hihihi. O que achou do episodio?**

**Sophiatt: Você faz bastante perguntas, hã? Achou que você deve ter entendido um pouco mais das coisas com o final desse capitulo, certo? Sim, a historia dos Volturis é algo grande, afinal eles são a origem dessa poderosa especie de vampiros que são os Cullen, Jane e a maioria de nossos vampiros (não) favoritos. Sobre a mascarada sofrer risco em indo lá... Bem, é dificil explicar sem entregar o ouro da fic, amore, tudo o que posso dizer é que é arriscado para ela ser pega por ali. Bella foi de engraçada, a sofredora e depois voltou ao engraçado, eu espero que goste. Sim, eu estou no terceiro ano (quase me formando, na verdade, praticamente formada) acabei de fazer o ENEM (raiva do problemas que estã dando agora) e eu sou adiantada um ano, sério mesmo! Eu sou um ano mais nova do que todos da minha classe, então minha querida, não nenhum genio escrevendo a fic, só uma garota com bastante criativadade e que é apaixonada por misterio. Sobre o titulo Jano e Judas: se refere a uma pessoa só, então escolha.**

**LenaaF: Edward já está vivendo tanto a mentira que ela está praticamente virando verdade. Garrett vai ser um cretino, pode apostar, eu adoro ele em Amanhcer e sou fã do ator que vai interpreta-lo nos cinemas. Nessie é casaca grossa por um motivo, amore, ai está os motivos, poderiam ser mais chocantes e pertubadores? Gostou do capitulo?  
**

**Lana Black: Sim, eu expliquei a ultima parte do capitulo passado agora. Jane com Nicolas é outra coisa que irei com calma, por agora vamos deixar Jane aceitar que tem memorias perdidas e que nelas está Nicolas, que tinha o anel dela com ele. Eu sinto cheiro de algo no ar, o que você acha que é? Sobre as duas Bellas, no proximo capitulo o assunto irá surgi novamente, Rose e Alice estão indo a fundo nisso, pode acreditar. De qualquer maneira, gostou do capitulo? Foram 46 paginas, então seja gentil, por favor.**

**Sami Winkot: Que bom que você gosta dos lobos, eu meio que não coloquei toda minha atenção nisso no começo. Você tem um bom palpite sobre o lance de Jane e Nicolas, eu ainda não decidi bem o que irei fazer por que é muitas ideias pipocando, mas estamos indo a algum lugar. E Leah disse que preferia servi a Jake do que o ex-namorado Sam, que teve impressão com a prima dela, entendeu? A one sobre Bella e Nessie está indo muito bem, estou escrevendo ela ao mesmo tempo que escrevo o proximo capitulo, estou entre lagrimas e risadas, uma coisa bem louca. E você acertou, Marcus ajudou o pessoal hoje e tudo porque o amor da vida dele, pediu, coisa chique hã? Eu revelei outro segredo nesse capitulo, no proximo acho que irei maneirar, ninguém aguenta tanta bomba assim. Hey, gostou desse capitulo? **

**meirel. silva: Oh amore, o que foi que te confundiu no capitulo passado? Pode pergunta, que eu vou tentar responder. Ao menos o capitulo te agradou?**

**Vypra: Olha a sorte de Thomas nesse capitulo foi foda, por que ele não foi morto e de quebra teve uma aula de mitologia que só fez ficar com mais medo ainda. Então, o capitulo ao menos tá passavel?**

**Mirian-Cullen: Sim, a mascarada tem um segredo, e todos vão descobrir em breve. Eu ri pra valer do seu comentario sobre Jane, mas ao menos a coitada (oi?) estpa livre para saltitar pelo mundo aproveitando tudo o que há de bom nele como sangue, sexo, sangue, dor, sangue... Eu já disse sexo? Sobre Bell's e Ed, até que eles apareceram mais nesse episodio, não? Eu tenho a impressão que algo está começando a ficar obvio para os dois, não? Desculpa ter demorado tanto, mas eu não desisti dela, só estou no terceiro ano e tudo está uma verdadeira confusão. E ai, o capitulo agradou?**

**madhatter13: Que bom que está gostando da historia, eu faço o meu melhor aqui! Achou que deve ter gostado do capitulo, certo?**

**Aninha Flavia: Edward não é de comer, ele é quem come na historia (duplo sentidos a parte, hihihi). Eu achei estranho Alec dar em cima de Jane, mas essa historia é estranha, então... E você acertou sobre Nessie, ela foi sequestrada e torturada por um mês até que Bella a atacou no meio da floresta. Revelei um passado realmente sangrento, não? A relação de Esme com Edward é toda especial, eu até a citei nesse capitulo! Acho que ela vai dar um empurrão em Edward *olha para o lado*, de qualquer maneira, gostou do capitulo?**

**Dxkunhecida Swan: Sinto muito pela demora, não foi proposito! Em compensação o capitulo tem 46 paginas e o proximo será ainda maior! Espero que o capitulo agrade, bjim!**

**E bem é isso! **

**Eu estou escrevendo o proximo capitulo agora que tenho mais tempo, teremos tanta coisa... Ainda essa semana eu estava chorando horrores enquanto escrevia sobre as emoções de Bella durante o funeral. Sim, o funeral acontecerá no proximo capitulo e ele não será o acontecimento principal!**

**Obrigada por lerem...**

**Até!**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: Preview, né galera?**

**_"-De qualquer maneira, o enterro será hoje no final da tarde, esteja preparada para qualquer contra tempo, Carmem. – Nicolas se levantou e me ofereceu a mão, o cavalheirismo não morre para homens da idade dele. Meu Eleazar também faz o mesmo gesto, espero que ele esteja bem. – Você sabe, Bella pode ter o melhor o controle do mundo, mas ainda é uma jovem mulher que acabou de perde a mãe._**

**_-E hoje é a lua cheia. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – A floresta estará realmente perigosa hoje, todos esperam que os lobisomens venham fazer algum massacre._**

**_-Eu estarei preparado._**

**_-Um lobisomem nunca está preparado para a lua cheia._ [...]**"


	28. Burn

**Capitulo 28  
**

**Carmem P.O.V**

-Me desculpe? – Olhei para Edward e Carlisle hesitante. – Você quer que eu fique com os Volturis?

-Athenodora concordou em tê-la por algum tempo, assim você nos representa lá dentro e Demetrio representa os Volturis aqui. É uma maneira de fazer todos entenderem que não estamos nos separando, apenas nos reorganizando. – Carlisle respondeu;

-Sob ordem de quem ficarei?

-Por conta própria, só se lembre que está respondendo por todo o clã Cullen, um movimento errado e pode virar uma declaração de guerra. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Preciso que fique de olho no Thomas, ele é valioso demais para morrer antes da hora.

-Acha que irão chegar a esse ponto?

-Vampiro são temperamentais, pelo o que vi na mente de Jane, Thomas não tem noção do que fala. – Acenei com a cabeça.

– E quero que descubra por que eles tinham uma rainha amazona trancada na cela. – Carlisle acrescentou.

-Eles tinham?

-Ela morreu, mas ainda assim, estou intrigado com o fato deles terem a trazido até aqui e sem ninguém dos Cullen ver.

-Tudo bem, irei faze-lo. – Carlisle acenou e se retirou do aposento.

Olhei para Edward erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Quando foi a ultima vez que os viu? – Edward perguntou do nada. Eu sabia a quem ele se referia.

-Uma semana atrás, durante uma missão que Carlisle me passou. – Edward acenou. – Você faz idéia do que Selene realmente queira no fim das contas?

-A mente dela é enfeitiçada para eu não poder ler, não sei como elas fazem isso, mas todos ficam com as mentes menos acessíveis, mesmo a sua. – De repente ele ergueu a cabeça para mim. – O que você sabe Carmem? – Comecei a pensar em sonetos imediatamente. – Carmem...

-Eu não posso revelar nada, sabe disso. – Falei em tom suplicante. – Por favor, não me faça quebrar uma promessa, Edward.

-Eu entendo, ainda assim não gosto nem um pouco. – Ele bufou, ouvimos os lamurias do outro lado da porta. – Você pode ir agora. – Acrescentou indo em direção a porta.

Sai do hotel onde eles estavam ficando e fui andando em direção ao carro, uma forma de se locomover sem deixar o cheiro por ai. Mas uma mão me puxou com força em direção a praça da cidade, que estava fazia aquela hora da manhã. Olhei para o lado franzido o cenho e vi que era Nicolas me puxando.

-O que foi agora? Sua preciosa Jane está bem com Bella, sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. – Revirei os olhos.

-Acontece que as bruxas da família de Bella estão na cidade para o enterro. – Nicolas parou em um banco e nos sentou, o olhei nada satisfeita. – Elas querem forma um novo coven com os mais novos bruxos da família.

-Bella? – Arregalei os olhos surpresa. – Mas ela não é uma bruxa. Elas sabem disso certo?

-É claro que sabem, e não estão felizes, Madeleine já contou sobre a natureza de Bella. – Acenei com a cabeça, bruxas não se davam bem com os demônios desde que eles as traíram duzentos anos atrás. – O ponto é que existe outra bruxa na cidade, e pelo o que ouvi, o poder dela em relação aos outros é como o sol para as estrelas.

-Quem é? – Franzi o cenho.

-Safira não consegue descobrir. – O problema de memória é um mal necessário, mas não deixa de ser irritante. – Nem mesmo Madeleine consegue, é por isso que querem o corpo de Renné. Acham que com os poderes da falecida, conseguiram invocar a localização da próxima líder.

-Bruxas tem rituais realmente nojentos. – Fiz uma pequena careta. – Então o líder está escolhido, só falta ser achado. – Suspirei. – Espero que não façam isso perto de Bella, se aquela garota descobrir que algo desse gênero está sendo feito ao cadáver da mãe... Bem, nós dois sabemos o quão feio as coisas podem ficar.

-Edward também sabe, ele será capaz de segura-la.

-Sim, fisicamente ele pode, mas mentalmente já é outra historia. Renné era esperta, tenho certeza que deixou algo pronto para filha se algo acontecesse a ela.

-Selene disse que o desejo por sangue ficaria pior. – Nicolas comentou.

-Edward falou que não há nada realmente preocupante no momento. – Recrutei. – Ela só fica assim quando passa da cota com seu escudo físico.

-De qualquer maneira, o enterro será hoje no final da tarde, esteja preparada para qualquer contra tempo, Carmem. – Nicolas se levantou e me ofereceu a mão, o cavalheirismo não morre para homens da idade dele. Meu Eleazar também faz o mesmo gesto, espero que ele esteja bem. – Você sabe, Bella pode ter o melhor o controle do mundo, mas ainda é uma jovem mulher que acabou de perde a mãe.

-E hoje é a lua cheia. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – A floresta estará realmente perigosa hoje, todos esperam que os lobisomens venham fazer algum massacre.

-Eu estarei preparado.

-Um lobisomem nunca está preparado para a lua cheia. – Cruzei os braços. - Irei ficar de olho nos Volturis, fui mandada para lá. – Nicolas me olhou de lado. – Você vai ter que ficar aqui na cidade, com certeza será um _enorme_ sacrifício para você. – Acrescentei ironicamente.

-E como eu supostamente ficarei por aqui sem levantar suspeitas?

-Bem, você salvou Nessie, peça para ela te ajudar com Jane. – Dei uma risada maldosa e me virei para ir embora.

Eu tinha um monte de bruxa para vigiar, um lobisomem não desenvolvido e a imagem do clã Cullen para representar.

Ser vampira deveria ser supostamente sobre aproveitar a eternidade, não ficar bancando a espiã.

Tudo o que eu queria era Eleazar aqui comigo, é pedir demais?

**Thomas P.O.V**

Acordei quando ouvi a porta se abrindo. Uma mulher de certa idade entrou dentro da cela, era acompanhada por um cara de vinte e pouco anos e uma garota da mesma facha etária.

-Façam. – Ela ordenou, eu os olhei desconfiado, a garota tirou uma faca e o cara veio para cima de mim.

Ele desviou de meu soco facilmente e prendeu meu braço contra a parede, atingi meu cotovelo em seu estomago, o fazendo soltar um gruindo. Rapidamente agarrei o pulso da garota que segurava a faca, porém, eu senti uma mão em minha garganta.

Engasguei me sentindo paralisado.

-Me largue. – Eu não queria obedece-la, mas meu corpo reagiu contra minha mente. – Tudo bem, Neal? Ele acertou bem onde se machucou...

-Claro. – O cara rosnou. – Ele não piorou o estado das minhas costelas. – Acrescentou sarcástico.

-Onde o corto, Sue? – Ela perguntou a mulher na porta.

-A mão, Alexandra. – Sue respondeu saindo da cela, a garota se inclinou com um pote e cortou minha mão, eu nem sequer tentei puxar, algo me impedia de fazer isso. Eu não tinha poder algum sobre meu corpo.

O que eles fizeram comigo?

– Não nos entenda mal, mas precisamos saber por que não se transforma em lobo. – Ergueu o frasco com meu sangue, de repente cai no chão, era como se eu tivesse sido bruscamente soltado.

-Já pensou que minha mãe seja humana e que eu puxei a ela. – Falei irônico, o cara riu junto com a "olhos-azuis".

-Então vocês seria um hibrido, e eles se transformam, cara. – Ele recrutou. – Você é uma aberração para sua espécie.

-O que você são? Vampiros, bruxos, fadas? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha quando falei a ultima.

-Humanos com, digamos... – Olhou para o tal Neal que sorriu malicioso. -... _Cartas__ na__ manga_. – Alexandra respondeu dando um sorrisinho. Eu pude percebe que ela não era uma vampira mesmo.

Apesar de ser realmente bonita, ela não era _sobrenaturalmente_ bonita como Jane, ou Diana (R.I.P). Alexandra tinha uma pele clara, mas nada realmente exagerado, profundos olhos azuis-escuros e cabelos castanhos claros. Cara, se eu a encontrasse em um bar, com certeza lhe passaria uma cantada.

-Humana? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho, ela suspirou e olhou para Neal. – Humanos com vampiros? – Perguntei confuso. – Vocês são estúpidos?

-Você é o único que é prisioneiro aqui. – O tal Neal recrutou acidamente.

-Já temos o que precisamos, Neal. – Alexandra se virou saindo com Neal. – Sua comida está ali, Thomas e não se preocupe... – Ela se virou para mim na saída, e lançou olhar analítico. -... Você não vai morrer tão cedo. – Me deu um sorriso, no mínimo, maligno e se virou trancando a porta.

Me deixei cair no chão, sentia falta de Diana e Jane, as duas eram seres que poderiam me matar, mas ao menos eu tinha alguém para conversa.

Ouvi os gritos masculinos ao longe. Droga! Eu tinha me esquecido deles.

Suspirei me apoiando na parede, eu iria enlouquecer aos poucos aqui.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Ela é a Srta. Paker. – Falei depois ver o futuro, onde nós encontramos o nome da impostora nos arquivos do museu em Londres. – Ela foi encarregada de entregar um lote de quadros de um grupo de famílias.

-O que tem tão especial nisso? – Rose me perguntou com um suspiro.

-Vamos descobrir. – Me inclinei sobre o laptop. – São cerca de vinte e cinco quadros que foram expostos. No dia da exposição em que ela foi, apenas dez estavam lá.

-Em qual você a viu?

-Era um estranho. – Franzi o cenho. – Era em uma floresta, durante o inverno, havia três arvores sem folhas e neve. Na arvore do meio tinha algumas rochas, bem no pé, sabe?

-Neve? – Rose olhou para a tela do próprio computador. – Bem, isso diminui as coisas, mas tem os quadros que estavam lá antes com neve...

-Me mostre. – Me aproximei dela.

Passamos os próximos minutos analisando quadro por quadro. Quer dizer, eu passei, Rose tentava achar algo mais sobre Srta. Erika Paker. Por fim veio o ultimo quadro e eu suspirei irritada.

-Nenhum deles bate! – Reclamei indignada.

-Bem, procurei sobre a tal Parker, e ela esteve em Londres muitas vezes, nos últimos _três__anos_. – Congelei quando Rose falou, ela me olhou acenando com a cabeça.

-Você verificou isso? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Sim, ela esteve em Londres nos últimos três anos e o rosto dela não mudou.

-Como é possível? Ela suspostamente tem o rosto de Bella desde esse ano. – Me inclinei na tela e vi o rosto de Bella e o passaporte com o nome Erika Paker.

-Isso não é de agora Alice. – Rose suspirou franzido o cenho desgostosa. – Temos duas opções, ou Bella foi uma escolha aleatória de rosto, ou...

-Já sabiam dela antes. – Terminei. – Mas nem o próprio Charlie sabia sobre o dom de Bella, como...?

-Os Romenos não estavam procurando novos talentos? Não seria perfeito? Filha do general Volturi e com um escudo impenetrável.

-Mas eles não podem, por que simplesmente não há como.

-Eleazar? – Olhei para Rose hesitante. – Ele analisa o dom das pessoas, por que os Romenos iriam aceitar alguém com um dom desses se não estivessem procurando por novas aquisições?

-Posso ver seu ponto: Seria muito fácil apenas fazer alguém com a aparência de Bella e o dom da mesma, assim ela não se rebelaria contra eles por conta do pai. Porém eles não a mataram...

-Simplesmente porque isso mataria a copia também. – Rose acrescentou. – Lembra da conexão sanguínea delas? Tudo o que acontece com Isabella Swan durante a tortura aconteceu com a impostora na cela.

-Mas tem um pequeno detalhe. – Me sentei na mesa. – Lembra da primeira vez que a vimos?

- Ela esfaqueou Edward. – Rose acenou com a cabeça.

-Não é esse meu ponto. – Recrutei. – Bella foi atrás dos lobisomens, se o interesse da impostora é mantê-la viva, por que nos atrasar sobre o conhecimento de Bella estar em perigo?

-Então a teoria dos Romenos estarem conspirando está descartada. – Rose suspirou.

-Mas acho que você está certa sobre algo, se Bella morrer a impostora morre, por isso o interesse em mantê-la viva.

-Você pensou no que eu disse antes? – Rose perguntou.

-Sobre ela ter sido uma Cullen? Também faz sentido, mas como? O controle mental de Carlisle não poderia ser quebrado tão facilmente, ele tem setecentos anos.

-Tem algo maior acontecendo. – Rose suspirou. – Talvez tenha a ver com a profecia que você viu.

-Seja lá o que for, a resposta está nesses museus. – Apontei para o laptop. – Ela visitou Londres por causa deles, tem que ter algo ai.

Infelizmente deveria ter centenas de quadros para olhar. E mesmo que achássemos, poderia não significar nada, além dela conhecer o autor.

E se ela fosse mesmo uma Cullen? Como alguém de nosso clã pode nos trair assim? Como fariam isso? A única imune é a Bella, mas se o controle mental é feito antes da transformação não teria como bloqueá-lo.

-Que horas são? – Rose perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Falta duas horas para o enterro. – Me ergui da mesa. – Temos que ir logo, eu já separei as roupas.

-E Bella?

-Ela está bem visível no momento. – Dei um sorriso triste. – Significa que sem lobisomens.

-De tantas noites, por que escolheram justo a lua cheia? – Rose perguntou intrigada. – Só existe perigo hoje a noite.

-Será ao por do sol, Rose. Além do mais os parentes de Renné só poderão se reunir hoje a noite, muitos tem negócios no exterior. – Revirei os olhos. – Bella estará segura, estou a vigiando de perto... – Entramos no elevador. –... Ou melhor, de longe.

**Jacob P.O.V **

Era quase fim de tarde e todos estavam esperando Bella.

Nos últimos dias foi uma verdadeira confusão. Primeiro foi a divisão de quartos, a casa tem quatro quartos. Bella tem um quarto só pra ela, e tem o quarto do general, o qual Nessie se apropriou. Assim sobram dois quartos, entre Seth, Leah, Jane e eu.

Nicolas sugeriu que Leah ficasse com um dos quarto, já que Jane não precisava de um. Jane me deixou realmente temeroso com o olhar venenoso que soltou para cima do lobisomem, que estranhamente só sorriu tranquilo.

Por fim, Leah pegou um dos quartos para ela, Jane ficou com o sótão e escritório, Seth e eu dividimos um quarto. No dia seguinte Nessie veio toda saltitante dizendo para Bella que nós deveríamos abrir um espaço para Nicolas ficar na casa. Até agora elas ainda estão discutindo, mas Nicolas fica aqui a maior parte do dia de qualquer maneira.

Depois disso tem que se considerar que tem uma vampira, dois demônios e três "lobisomens" na mesma casa. A hora de comer é a mais nojenta para nós, Jane parece sempre ter sangue por perto, nós, lobisomens, só vivemos a base de carne.

Nessie até arrisca uma carne mal passada, só que é carne humana. Quando ela me falou, eu engasguei na comida e Leah correu para vomitar, Jane foi a única que deu uma grande gargalhada.

Aparentemente, demônios preferem comer um ser humano vivo - toda a coisa da emoção da caçada – mas são tempos difíceis, por isso Nessie foi ao hospital e roubou alguns órgãos humanos. Bella até comeu um pouco! Eu fiquei incrédulo por que eu jurava que ela só tomava sangue, mas ela disse que eu nunca a vi comer de verdade, então era para calar a boca.

Ainda tinha a presença de Edward, ele era quem botava ordem. Eu não sei se era por que ele era um vampiro realmente poderoso ou era o olhar assustador que ele dava quando ficava irritado. Ao menos ele levava as coisas para o lado divertido na maioria das vezes, acho que Bella também contribuía para o bom humor dele.

Porém o clima todo de aperto e humor negro mudou complemente ontem, quando Charlie veio avisa-la que o funeral era hoje, ao pôr do sol. Nicolas argumentou com o general falando que era lua cheia hoje, mas o mesmo estava de mãos atadas. Os parentes de Renné só poderiam se reunir hoje.

Por isso cá estamos esperando Bella descer, não a vimos o dia todo. Apenas Nessie foi ao quarto dela levar um de seus bifes mal passado de estomago humano (eca!)

Eu estava sentado ao lado de Nessie e ela se recusava a dirigir a palavra para mim, o fato dela usar luvas me impedia de saber o que pensava. Leah me olhou com um pouco de compaixão, eu definitivamente estava no fundo do poço.

Quero dizer, era eu que devia olhar Leah com compaixão, afinal o cara por quem ela era apaixonada a dispensou pela prima. Acho que ela chegou ao limite quando Nessie me recusou, Leah simplesmente não pode deixar de pensar que a prima podia ter feito o mesmo.

Eu sabia disso graças a nossa conexão mental durante nossa forma de lobo. No fim era irônico que nós dois sofrêssemos por motivos tão opostos e ao mesmo tempo com o mesmo fundamento: Impressão.

Ouvimos um barulho e viramos nossas cabeças para a escada.

Bella parecia incrivelmente cansada e séria. Eu a conhecia por meses, e nunca a vi daquele jeito. Usava um vestido preto simples e os cabelos estavam presos em coque frouxo.

Ela não parecia alguém que ia começar a chorar, mas havia algo nela que me fazia _querer_ chorar. Ela parecia tão cansada, apenas isso. Acho que essa era a diferença, ela sempre tinha algo nos olhos, mas esses estavam completamente vazios hoje.

Senti a mão de Nessie aperta meu braço, a olhei de lado e vi seu olhar em Bella. Havia uma mistura de impotência e tristeza nos olhos de minha impressão, de certa forma eu sentia o mesmo. Afinal ambos já tínhamos passado por aquilo, já havíamos perdido um de nossos pais.

-Vamos? – Bella perguntou parecia distraída.

-E Edward? – Nessie perguntou.

-Eu pedi para ele me encontrar lá. – Ela respondeu se dirigindo a porta.

Eu entrei no carro dela e dirigi para o lugar que Charlie escolheu. Leah e Seth seguiram atrás de nós de carro. Jane e Nessie se encontravam no nosso carro, em nenhum momento alguém falou algo, até Jane parecia entender a dor do momento, mesmo sendo toda insensível.

Quando chegamos a maior parte das pessoas já estavam lá. Pude percebe que Bella hesitou um pouco antes de abrir a porta. Os Cullen já estavam lá, assim como o general e até os lideres Volturis.

Nessie foi para o lado de Bella e agarrou a mão dela, a mais velha apenas acenou com a cabeça e andou em direção ao grupo. Vi quando Edward a abraçou e Esme a olhou triste.

Já Nessie estava com Emmett e Alice ao seu lado.

-Fique atento. – Olhei para Jane surpreso. – Eu não confio nas bruxas. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas rapidamente e foi andando.

Nicolas estava lá também, passou por Jane (pude percebe a breve troca de olhares) e se encaminhou em minha direção. Agora eu estava nervoso, ele ainda era um lobisomem, a lua cheia era hoje.

-Você não deveria estar aqui.

-Eu me transformo a séculos, eu tenho autocontrole o suficiente. – Nicolas suspirou. – Mas temo que os selvagens por perto não tem, então fique atento na volta. Os lobisomens são mais fortes na lua cheia. – Leah e Seth se juntaram a nós parecendo preocupados com Nicolas.

-Nicolas você deve sair daqui ao pôr do sol, não me importo se tem um autocontrole extremo. – Pedi sério, não se brinca com algo assim. – Você irá ficar aonde?

-Ao norte. – Ele suspirou. – Irei atrair os lobisomens descontrolados, eles iram me obedecer sem hesitar.

-Isso é possível? – Leah o olhou surpresa.

-Sou de uma espécie diferente e mais velho do que o tetra-avô do tetra-avô deles, sou o alfa aos olhos do inconsciente deles, há menos que um resolva me enfrentar.

-Isso é muito foda. – Seth o olhou admirado. – Nós iremos também? – Ele perguntou para mim.

-Não, nós temos que ficar na casa e proteger Bella, nós falhamos da ultima vez, eu não quero que isso se repita. – Respondi olhando para as pessoas ao longe.

-Eu irei uivar três vezes seguidas caso algo dê errado. – Nicolas parecia um tanto nervoso. – Entrem em alerta e fiquem de olho em cada movimento de Bella, não queremos que ela repita o que fez da ultima vez. – Nós três concordamos entre nós.

-Vamos logo, temos que cumprimentar o general. – Leah falou apontando para a ponta do penhasco.

Quando nos aproximamos vimos Bella recebendo os pêsames junto com a família, Edward estava ao lado dela, pude percebe que ela cravava as unhas na mão dele cada vez que alguém da família da mãe vinha falar com ela. Foi então que eu percebi que havia algo no ar, não soube identificar, mas existia algo.

Aproximei-me do grupo Volturi, os humanos do clã haviam voltado da missão na Suécia. Alexandra estava com Neal observando atentamente o general e sua filha. Leah e Seth se aproximaram de Sue e ficaram com ela, sussurrando entre si.

-Olá. – Cumprimentei Neal e Alexandra, os dois me olharam. – Como foi as coisas?

-Estressantes.

-Irritantes. – Alexandra e Neal respectivamente ao mesmo tempo. Eu acho que eles falavam mais sobre a relação deles do que da missão, mas deixa quieto.

-Aparentemente o seqüestro de Thomas desencadeou a fúria do líder deles. – Alexandra revirou os olhos. – Irão atacar hoje, você sabe.

-Já temos um plano para isso. – Comentei.

-Tem? – Neal olhou para Alexandra erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-É obvio que eles têm. – Neal respondeu por mim. – Bateu a cabeça por acaso Alex? Sempre tem um plano.

-Então qual é? – Ela nos olhou curiosa.

-Estou fora dessa, aparentemente não querem me envolver enquanto não estiver completamente curado. – Neal respondeu dando ombros, ela o olhou incrédula com tamanha demonstração de desinteresse. – O que acha da filha do general, Jake? – Ele perguntou mudando de assunto. – Ela me parece estranhamente quieta, é assim o tempo todo?

-O que vocês sabem sobre ela? – Perguntei curioso.

-Foi vendida pela burocracia. – Alexandra deu de ombros. – Ela é bonita, deve ter puxado a Renné.

-Não nesse sentido. – Respondi sua pergunta silenciosa.

-Honestamente estou surpresa com ela está envolvida conosco. – Alexandra continuou um tanto venenosa. – Quero dizer, era para ela supostamente viver como uma humana normal.

-Para você assumir seu lugar, certo? – Neal deu uma pequena risada da minha fala sarcástica.

-Eu estou onde me encontro por que mereço.

-Alex, esses títulos são passados pelo sangue, os Swan's sempre foram generais. Isabella é a próxima na linha e não importa os seus feitos, minha querida, a Swan é quem será o general se algo acontecer com Charlie. – Neal recrutou por mim.

-Isso não é justo, você sabe. – Ela suspirou. – Afinal o que ela sabe sobre nós?

-Que humanos trabalham para os Volturis. – Respondi dando um olhar de alerta, Bella podia nos ouvir.

-Ela sabe...?

-Isso não é lugar para discutir certos assuntos. – Charlie nos interrompeu, sorriu brevemente para Alexandra e Neal. – Eu diria que estou feliz, mas é a ultima coisa que sinto nesse momento.

-Meus pêsames por sua ex-esposa, senhor. – Neal falou educadamente. – Nós dois sentimos muito por sua perda. – Charlie acenou calmamente.

-Vejo que falavam sobre minha filha, espero que não tenham a julgado antes de tê-la conhecido.

-Aprendemos a muito tempo atrás que nada é o que parece. – Alexandra recrutou com um pouco de humor. – Entretanto eu não vejo o que sua filha poderia ser além de uma simples e despreparada humana.

Olhei para Charlie, ele havia escondido do clã inteiro que Bella tinha sido mordida por um demônio, agora todos sabem que o que ela é, mas ao que parece Alexandra e Neal estavam realmente isolados na Suecia.

-Quanto tempo estão fora? – Perguntei curioso.

-Dois meses. – Neal deu de ombros. – Existem rumores que o líder se moveu para a América, a ultima localização foi na Russia.

-Falaremos sobre isso depois, hoje, quero que mantenham o olho sobre minha filha, é lua cheia e os lobisomens virão atrás dela.

-Charlie, não seriamos mais uteis na base? Nosso cheiro só irá atrai-los, afinal farejaram humanos. – Alexandra o olhou um tanto desconfortável por ter que ficar de babá. Charlie olhou para Bella, que o encarava sem expressão alguma, por fim ela abaixou o olhar e se virou para um membro da família da mãe.

-Eles não procuram algo humano, Alexandra. Além do mais os dois foram feridos nessa missão, as bruxas aceleraram a cura, mas você ainda não estão 100%. Agora, se me dão licença. - Ele saiu em direção a filha.

-Ela está cheirando a vampiro, não é mesmo? – Alexandra me perguntou, eu quase sorri com a ignorância dela. – Por que nós temos que ser a babá dela? – Perguntou em um tom irritado. – Ela é dos Cullen.

-Ela ainda é uma Volturi. – Neal recrutou. – Mesmo não parecendo em nada com uma. – Acrescentou dando de ombros.

Neal queria dizer que desde de criança, os dois foram treinados para matar. Lutas, línguas estrangeiras, armas, venenos, até bruxaria eles tinham noção. Ambos eram os grandes poderosos entre os humanos, Alexandra poderia controlar o corpo de uma criatura contra a vontade da mesma apenas com um toque, enquanto Neal tem a capacidade da eletricidade.

Suspirei olhando para os dois, droga! Eles eram os futuros lideres do clã e mesmo assim Bella era mais forte que os dois. Eu não poderia simplesmente falar para eles que Bella tinha seu dom manifestado por que era um semi-demônio, ao menos não no funeral da mãe dela.

-Ela não é o que pensam. – Olhei para Nessie, a mesma encarou por mais alguns segundos e depois continuou a conversa com Edward e Esme.

-Ela é como nós? – Alexandra perguntou a analisando de longe.

-Não. – Respondi curtamente. – Ela vai jogar as cinzas. – Interrompi sua próxima pergunta olhando para Bella se aproximando do penhasco com Charlie.

**Bella P.O.V**

Engoli a seco.

O frio na barriga aumentou mil vezes, e minhas pernas pareciam moles de repente.

Respirei fundo sentindo Charlie segurar meu cotovelo. Olhei ao redor, o pôr do sol começava...

_-Mãe... – Me apoiei na arvore._

_-Vamos logo, Bella, estamos quase lá. _

_-Esse é o pior presente de aniversario de sete anos. – Resmunguei._

_-Minha menina, tudo o que vale a pena é difícil de se alcançar. – Renné segurou minha mão. – Cuidado com a pedra. – Apontou para o chão, cuidadosamente eu desviei. Minhas pernas tinham manchas de terra e arranhões o suficiente._

_-Eu só queria um sorvete. – Fiz bico choroso, Renné sorriu._

_-Eu te disse que ia te dar no seu aniversario._

_-Mas é meu aniversario!_

_-Não ainda. – Renné sorriu divertida, enquanto me puxava._

_Por fim paramos para tomar agua e Renné se sentou na beira de um precipício._

_-Mãe? – Me aproximei. – Como não é meu aniversario? A senhora disse que era o hoje. – Cruzei o s braços mal humorada._

_-Vem cá filha. – Ela me puxou para sentar ao lado dela, a altura me deixou curiosa e assustada, era enorme. – Olhe para cima e veja o meu momento favorito do dia._

_Quando olhei para onde ela me apontava. Primeiro vi as diferentes cores do céu, rosa, amarelo e laranja, o sol estava se pondo._

_-É bonito... – Murmurei confusa. – E dai?_

_-Foi exatamente nesse momento do dia que a sete anos atrás você nasceu. – Ela colocou o braço ao meu redor. – Agora, é oficialmente seu aniversario, meu amor. – Ela pegou a mochila. – Aqui está o seu sorvete. – Tirou um pequeno isopor._

Na época, eu nem liguei muito para aquilo, mas sempre parava para ver o por do sol quando tinha chance. Mesmo depois da transformação, ainda me lembro de passar o final de tarde olhando para o astro. Tanto no terraço do meu apartamento em Nova York, quanto em Paris, ou Noruega ou no Egito...

Bem, foram muitos lugares em que estive, mas nada chegou a ser tão bonito quanto o do meu aniversario, acho que era por que Renné estava ali me mostrando.

Sorri enquanto sentia meus olhos arderem. Olhando o sol, eu conseguia lembrar daquele momento feliz, quase podia sentir o gosto do sorvete e o carinho de Renné.

Olhei para Charlie e o vi que o mesmo também tinha algumas lagrima nos olhos.

-Bella, apesar de tudo, quero que saiba que eu a amei de verdade. – Ele murmurou, apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu não fui com vocês, por que sabia que viriam atrás de mim.

-Certa vez eu perguntei se ela amou você, Renné disse que eu estava ali por um motivo. – Suspirei piscando um pouco para controlar as lagrimas. – Eu não posso fazer isso – Resmunguei entregando para ele o jarro.

Charlie segurou o jarro e me abraçou de lado, algumas lágrimas caíram do meus olhos, eu não era de ferro.

Tudo o que eu queria era o abraço da minha mãe.

_Deus, como eu queria minha mãe aqui._

-Shhh... – Charlie apoiando o queixo em minha cabeça. – Sei que dói, Bella, mas temos um ao outro.

Sim, nós temos, mas por quanto tempo?

Aquela era a verdade, eu estava marcada para morrer e meu pai corria esse risco todo dia.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu senti inveja dos humanos, de seus problemas fúteis como tirar nota baixa em uma prova, ou passar do horário em uma festa. Suspirei virando a cabeça para o pôr do sol.

_-Por quê? – Perguntei confusa._

_-Por que seu pai é policial, não é seguro. – Renné suspirou contra a pia._

_-Ele é policial! Como não pode ser seguro? – Perguntei incrédula, Renné acabara de me falar que eu não poderia mais visitar Charlie._

_-Charlie é chefe de policia, ele tem inimigos, Bella._

_-Você quer que eu fique sem meu pai! – Gritei e sai correndo da cozinha._

Tudo o que ela fez foi me proteger, sempre, até quando eu achei que se importava só consigo mesma. Esse tempo todo ela me manteve na ignorância por que não queria uma vida dessas para mim. Tudo teria dado certo se Irina não tivesse aparecido...

Então eu me transformei e de alguma forma Renné acabou morta por causa disso.

Suspirei trêmula, Charlie me soltou e se encaminhou para a borda do penhasco. Segurei uma mão na outra, sem saber o que fazer com elas, de forma inconscientemente comecei a traçar a minha cicatriz através da tatuagem de fênix.

_-Feliz dia das bruxas! – Renné exclamou, ela tinha essa tradição estranha de trocar presentes no halloween. _

_Abri o embrulho e franzi o cenho._

_-Você me deu um quadro com um pássaro? – Olhei confusa._

_-Não é um pássaro qualquer, é uma fênix. – Renné o pegou de mim e o colocou na parede. – Para você se lembrar que tudo tem uma segunda chance, que você sempre pode renascer das suas próprias cinzas. – Piscou para mim. _

Olhei para o horizonte mais uma vez, o pôr do sol estava na metade, se encontrando no mar. Sorri triste me lembrando de Renné, e dos milhares de por do sol que nós vimos juntas.

Charlie estendeu o ponte.

-Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou para ela.

_Eu __te __amo,__mãe. _Pensei ao vê-lo virar o jarro e as cinzas irem embora com o vento.

Uma mão agarrou a minha, eu não precisei ver para saber que era Nessie. Eu sabia só de sentir o tecido da luva, ela não queria a compartilha seus pensamentos comigo, só queria estar ali comigo.

Exatamente como eu estive lá por ela.

Olhei para o sol de novo e me lembrei da ultima vez que vi Renné.

_-Bella! – Me virei quando ouvi a voz de Renné, eu estava indo embora para Forks. Eu sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria Renné. – Bella... – Ela se aproximou, me olhou como se quisesse memorizar meu rosto, então me abraço apertado. – Eu te amo, minha filha, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Eu a abracei um tanto sem graça, me senti mal por não poder compartilha das lagrimas dela._

_-Eu também te amo, Renné. – Me perdoa, implorei mentalmente. – Não se preocupe, nos veremos em breve. – Menti sorrindo._

Me lembro dela me segurar mais apertado quando eu disse isso, acho que ela entendia que aquilo era mentira, que aquela era a ultima vez que nos veríamos.

Charlie se aproximou de mim e colocou o braço sobre meu ombro.

Ficamos ali, meu pai, eu e Nessie, até o por do sol chegar quase no fim.

Era reconfortante saber que apesar de tudo eu não estava sozinha, ao menos não por agora. Renné também sempre estaria comigo, parte dela nunca iria morrer dentro de mim.

Senti algo cutucar meu escudo.

-Nós devemos ir. – Charlie murmurou, antes que eu falasse algo, apenas acenei concordando.

Puxei meu escudo e nós no afastamos, olhei para os rostos ao redor. A família de Renné se dividia entre olhares tristes e lagrimas, até Madeleine abraçava com força seu próprio jarro. Ela me olhou e acenou em cumprimento, mexi minha cabeça de leve, por um momento compartilhamos aquela dor.

Mas foi algo realmente rápido.

-Filha, Alexandra e Neal irão leva-la para casa. Você tem que ir na frente dos outros, é perigoso demais ficar na floresta a noite. – Charlie chamou dois humanos ali. – Eles não sabem sobre sua verdadeira natureza, eu não tive tempo para falar, então cuidado, eles a atacariam sem piedade se descobrirem sem falar comigo antes. – Sussurrou para mim. – Se despeça de todos, ok?

Me virei para os vampiros, Esme foi a primeira a me abraçar. Foi reconfortante, era realmente maternal, não era como Renné, mas se aproximava.

-Sinto muito. – Ela me olhou triste, Esme realmente pareceu querer dizer aquilo.

Alice e Rose me abraçaram com a mesma intensidade silenciosa, acho que os vampiros poderiam entender melhor o que era perde alguém querido. Já os homens da família Cullen me cumprimentaram sérios, menos Edward, ele tinha que se mostrar intimo comigo em publico.

Nessie se aproximou de mim, nos olhamos, segurei a vontade chorar de novo, foi impossível não lembrar dela chorando pela mãe e eu a consolando. Rennesme se aproximou e me deu um abraço bem apertado, enquanto pensava em coisas reconfortantes.

Eu vi Alexandra e Neal me esperando no carro, olhei para Edward.

_Nessie __vai__ com__ você,__ ok?_ Ele acenou a cabeça. _Cuide__ dela!_ Exclamei mentalmente. Como manda o figurino, ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo de leve.

Me virei para Ness.

-Eu tenho que ir. – Suspirei para Nessie. – Você vai com Edward.

-Por quê? – Nessie nos olhou desconfiada.

-Por que eu tenho ir agora, sozinha, nosso cheiro ficaria forte demais para os humanos encobrirem. – Expliquei suavemente, a verdade é que caso eu fosse atacada não queria que Nessie estivesse comigo. – Te vejo mais tarde. – Beijei seu rosto e dei um ultimo abraço, então sai andando em direção ao carro.

Alexandra me olhou de lado e mexeu a cabeça em sinal de respeito pelo meu luto. Entrei na parte de trás do carro e fiquei em silêncio.

Eu estou realmente tentada em fechar minhas emoções.

**Esme P.O.V**

O plano estava formado, os lobisomens iriam todos morrer hoje a noite. Nicolas já havia ido para seu posto, e as bruxas já haviam ido embora, apenas os Volturis e minha família, exceto Alice, que tinha ido para cidade para vigiar o futuro de Bella com Kate e Garrett.

-Tragam. – Aro pediu aos guardas, Carmem vinha com eles. Thomas foi jogado no chão entre nós, ele parecia muito pálido.

-Descobriram por quê? – Carlisle perguntou apontando para o garoto.

-O amaldiçoaram. – Sue respondeu. - Ele não pode se transforma, por que foi amaldiçoado.

-Por quem? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado. - Não me parece ter cheiro de bruxaria.

Nessie estava trancada no carro com Jacob e seu bando, ela iria com Edward.

-E não tem. – Sue respondeu, Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Foram os demônios quem o amaldiçoou.

-O que? – Thomas a olhou surpreso. – Eu sou amaldiçoado?

-Isso explica por que só agora os lobisomens resolveram se rebelar. – Marcus refletiu. – Podemos fazer um trato.

-Tanto faz, não podemos quebrar, logo os lobisomens não vão desistir da luta. – Caius revirou os olhos.

-Na verdade, nós temos, ao menos por pouco tempo. – Marcus olhou para nós, ou melhor, para Edward.

-Isso é decisão dela. – Respondi por ele. – E nós não sabemos se Bella pode, afinal de contas ela não é um demônio em sua essência.

Edward foi cuidadoso em não mencionar Nessie, todos achavam que ela não era tão forte quanto Bella. Mas ela é tão descendente de mim, quanto de Edward.

E nós dois somos de uma linhagem poderosa. Ao julgar a semelhança de Nessie conosco, imagino que nosso gene é poderoso.

-Vejamos a resposta de Bella, então. – Aro recrutou. – Ligue a Alice pergunte, tenho pretensão de pergunta a Bella.

Alice, minha adorável fada, foi embora logo depois de Bella, ela odiava não ver o futuro, não via sua utilidade aqui e sim na cidade.

Carlisle suspirou e acenou para Jasper, nós ficamos ali ouvindo o celular de Alice tocar até cair na caixa de entrada. Fiquei tensa imediatamente, Alice sempre atendia o telefone, as vezes até ligava antes de digitarmos a primeira tecla.

-O que foi? – Demetri perguntou olhando para nós.

-Alice Cullen sempre atende o telefone. – Todos nos viramos para a voz de Tanya, ela andava sumida. – **Sempre**.

-Edward, fale com sua guarda na cidade. – Carlisle pediu calmamente, Emmett já estava com a mão no braço de Jasper. – Esme. – Apontou para o carro de Nessie.

Me aproximei deles rapidamente e bati na janela.

-Sim, Sra. Cullen? – Jacob perguntou respeitosamente.

-Podem ir a cidade, a chuva irá começar em breve e a lua já irá aparecer, as coisas ficaram bem feias se continuarem aqui. – Sorri docemente, Nessie se inclinou na janela e me tocou.

_Bella __já __está __na __cidade?_ – Olhei-a um pouco surpresa por usar seu dom em mim.

Eu _adoro_ o jeito audacioso dela.

-Está no caminho para lá. – Sorri divertida, ela tirou a mão de meu braço com uma careta.

Pelo cheiro pude percebe que a queimei.

-Por que...? – Ela me olhou confusa, olhei-a curiosa.

Minhas emoções estão perfeitamente controladas por que exatamente Nessie foi queimada?

-Minha culpa. – Dei de ombros me afastando, o carro saiu rapidamente. Eu pensei em mandar Emmett com eles, mas estavam com Jane, então... – Querido? – Perguntei para Carlisle.

O mesmo apenas olhou para Edward que começou a discar rapidamente.

**Kate P.O.V**

-Edward, ela não está aqui, na verdade, achei que ficaria com vocês na floresta. - Respondi franzido o cenho.

_-Fale__ com__ Riley, __precisamos__ que __ele __vá__ procurar __Alice._ – Ele desligou.

-Por que tanta preocupação? – Garrett, o imprestável, perguntou.

-Por que Alice vê o futuro, ela normalmente está sempre um passo a frente de todos nós, por isso os Cullen estão onde estão. – Sai do hotel pela janela e ele me seguiu.

-Então, eles acham que os lobisomens a pegaram?

-Não, mas algo aconteceu. – Paramos na esquina quando ouvimos o uivado ao longe. – Vamos logo! – Exclamei correndo em direção a casa de Riley.

Entramos sem bater e já o chamando, mas não havia ninguém na casa.

-Onde...? – Garrett segurou meu braço.

-Escute. – Murmurou em tom baixo.

Ouvimos gemidos e rosnado, gemidos sexuais na verdade.

Eu e meu **ex-**marido nos viramos seguindo o som, vinha da nossa direita, há duas casas vizinhas. Em segundos estávamos na frente da mesma e o barulho estava mais forte, dava para ouvir a fricção dos corpos, o barulho de sugação, er...

Era processo _bem__ familiar_ para todos nós, vampiros.

-Cara, isso é judiação comigo. – Garrett rosnou inconformado, olhei-o com uma careta. – Estou começando a ficar inspirado aqui!

-Oh, cala a boca, Garrett! – Exclamei mal humorada, enquanto cruzava os braços. – Acelera Riley, precisamos conversa. – Falei em voz alta. Um vampiro com ereção é a ultima coisa que preciso por perto agora.

-Sim, por favor, estou tentando me guarda para a cabeça dura da minha esposa.

-Ex-esposa. – Corrigi entre os dentes. – E que historia é essa de _se__guarda_?

-Se interessou né? Então, quero provar que te amo, amor. – Me deu um sorriso realmente lindo. – Faz uma semana.

De repente eu quis socar o rosto lindo.

-Uma semana? Só?

-Como assim "só"? – Ele pareceu indignado. – Há quanto tempo você está, hein?

-Bem, eu não posso dizer mesmo nada a respeito. Estou sem fazer desde ontem. – Dei um sorriso convencido, ele me olhou incrédulo. – O que? Fui me alimentar ontem.

-E você...? – Ele parecia horrorizado, sorri com isso.

-O que foi? – Riley saiu da casa arrumando as calças.

-Alice Cullen, preciso que olhe a estrada por onde ela passou e verifique o que aconteceu com ela, já que a mesma sumiu.

-Ela só não atendeu o telefone, eles estão fazendo drama. – Garrett opinou desnecessariamente.

-Tudo bem. – Riley olhou sobre o ombro, uma ruiva estava na porta, ela ergueu a jaqueta do vampiro. – Obrigado, ruiva. – E deu um beijo nela.

-Ela sabe...? – Comecei a pergunta enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Não. – Riley cortou a pergunta de Garrett. – Ela minha missão, é amiga de James.

-Quem? – Riley o olhou ajeitando a jaqueta.

– Ele entrou no meio do tiroteiro. – Mexeu a cabeça em sinal de pena. – Seria uma boa atualiza-lo Kate. – Me deu um sorriso.

-Boa sorte. – Sorri de volta.

-O que foi isso? – Garrett perguntou quando Riley sumiu. – Que troca de sorrisos foi aquela?

-Eu tenho cara de quem faz voto de castidade? – Perguntei sarcástica.

-_O __que?_ – Garrett adquiriu seu tom indignado enquanto eu dava as costas e ia para a casa do general Swan.

Tínhamos que proteger a cidade dos lobisomens, afinal eles eram nossa comida.

**Neal P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor confuso, tudo parecia de cabeça para baixo, demorei alguns segundos para entender que estava no carro...

Preso pelo cinto, enquanto o mesmo sem encontrava de cabeça para baixo.

Alex!

Olhei para o lado preocupado e vi a mulher desmaiada e com sangue escorrendo de um corte no rosto.

-Alex... – Chamei tentando me soltar, tirei os pedaços de vidro e apoiei uma mão, enquanto soltava o cinto. Soltei um gemido, minhas costelas começaram a doer. Forcei minha mente e consegui sair do carro, respirei fundo e me ergui.

Consegui a arrancar a porta do lado de Alex e a tirar de lá com dificuldade.

-Vamos lá, Alex, isso não é hora para dormi. – Falei irritado, dei um tapa em seu rosto, parte de mim ficou extremamente aliviada ela finalmente reagiu.

Eu ia dar outro tapa para acorda-la por um inteiro, mas sua mão me parou, imediatamente me soltei e virei seu pulso. Mas ela me chutou e nos virou, agarrei os pulsos dela para impedir os socos.

-Sou eu! – Gritei quando senti sua perna indo me atacar. Alexandra me olhou ofegante e eu finalmente a larguei.

-O que houve? – Perguntou confusa.

-O carro capotou. – Respondi me sentando ao seu lado cansado.

-A filha do general. – Olhei para Alex me lembrando de Isabella apenas naquele instante. – Ela não está no carro! – Alex exclamou se erguendo.

-Merda... – Murmurei me levantando. Como eu não notei isso antes?

Simples, a mulher por quem está apaixonado estava desmaiada ao seu lado.

Mexi a cabeça ignorando esse pensamento, não era hora para isso.

-Neal! – Alex exclamou de novo. – Já é lua cheia. – Olhei para o céu, nos ficamos desacordados mais tempo do que eu imaginava, que droga!

-Vamos acha-la. – Soltei uma carga elétrica e o se carro virou bruscamente. Levei anos para conseguir isso. – Pegue as armas, eu vou tentar acha-la. – Olhei dentro do carro, tinha que ter algo dela largado por aqui. – Hey! – Tirei um colar da parte de baixo da minha cadeira.

-Vamos logo. – Ela exclamou colocando uma arma na cintura.

Fechei os olhos e apertei o colar contra minha mão, eu podia seguir o rastro eletromagnético de Isabella Swan através de um objeto seu.

Dito e feito.

-_Waar_? – Ela me perguntou em horlandês

- _Kelet_. – Respondi em húngaro, enquanto apontava para o leste, ela me jogou algumas armas e começamos a correr.

- _Wat is er gebeurd_? – Ela perguntou correndo ao meu lado.

Tínhamos que falar em outro idioma caso alguém estivesse nos ouvindo.

- _Nie__ widziałem_. – Parando de repente, ela parou também e colocou a mão nas costas, nossa respiração era silenciosa, apesar do fato que deveríamos estar ofegantes. - _Słyszałeś__ to?__ – _Olhou ao redor, ela me olhoua tenta e respondeu em russo.

-_Da..._

Nos olhamos por um instante, então ela atirou uma faca sobre meu ombro, enquanto eletrocutava o lobisomem a minha esquerda. Alex tirou sua arma e começou a atirar pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu atingia os lobisomens o mais rápido que podia.

Estendi a mão para trás e a forcei se abaixar quando um lobo passou sobre nós, ainda agachados, peguei um dos punhais da bota dela e lancei para o que se aproximou de nós.

Dois rosnados foram ouvidos e Alex atirou antes que pudessem se aproximar. De repente apareceram cinco e nos cercou. Eu podia ouvir a aproximação de outros.

_-__Het is een verspilling van tijd!_ – Alex exclamou para mim.

Olhei para todos rapidamente, então agarrei a gola dela e a joguei no chão. Eletrefiquei todos ao redor de uma vez só, quando parei estava cansado e ofegante.

-Vamos logo. – Falei a erguendo. – Isso só dura alguns minutos, eles se regeneram rapido.

Demorei um segundo para descobrir qual direção seguir, acelerei o passo ao maximo. Podiamos ouvir os uivos vindo do sudeste, seja lá qual for o plano, ele estava começando.

-Espera. – Alex agarrou meu braço.

-Estamos quase lá. – Recrutei baixinho.

-Você não está ouvindo? – Alex me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Foi então que prestei atenção, era um canto, não um canto qualquer.

Era bruxaria.

-Por aqui. – Nos movemos silenciosamente pelas arvores, anos de treinamento nos permitiam isso.

A primeira regra era: Sobreviver. Partindo desse principio nós eramos habilitados a fazer tudo, _absolutamente__tudo,_ para ficarmos vivos.

Fazer silêncio era extremamente necessario, nenhuma criatura tinha ouvidos tão apurados como vampiros e mesmo que eles normalmente ignorassem os ruidos, ainda podia chamar atenção deles um galho partido. Paramos atrás de uma arvore e olhamos na claireira lá embaixo.

-Estão fazendo um ritual. – Alex murmurou franzido o cenho. – São as bruxas do funeral, os parentes da esposa do general.

-Os bruxos estão com Bella – Recrutei, ela me olhou arregalando os olhos. – Posso sentir que o rastro termina aqui. – Franzi o cenho a procurando. – Olha ela ali. – Apontei para o centro do circulo, quase escondida pelo fogo.

-Esses são os parentes dela, por tudo que a de sagrado. – Alex sussurrou incredula.

_-O__ sacrificio __deve __ser __feito!_– Ouvimos uma mulher mais velha clamar.

-Merda, vão matar a filha do general. – Praguejei.

-Ela está do outro lado da fogueira, irei por ali. – Alex disse se inclinando.

– O que está pensando?

-Distrai-os, eu irei tira-la de lá. – Ela se afastou de mim, acenei com a cabeça e a vi desaparecer nas sombras.

**Bella P.O.V**

Gemi confusa, fiz uma careta com a claridade em meu rosto. Me virei e afundei o rosto em... Terra?

O que é isso?

Ergui minha cabeça, me sentindo um pouco tonta. Credo! Está doendo muito! Tentei levar a mão para a cabeça, mas percebi que não podia, por que estava amarrada.

Comecei a olhar ao redor, prestando atenção no que acontecia.

-Comecem! – Hey, não é a minha avó?

Que merda é essa?

Senti uma arrepio gelado descer pela minha espinha enquanto a via com o jarro que lhe dei mais cedo.

Com as cinzas de Renné.

-Oh meu Deus! – Exclamei enojada. Olhei ao redor boquiaberta, todos estavam com as roupas do funeral e falavam algo em voz alta.

Ao meu redor havia quatro pessoas, dois homens e duas mulheres, todos jovens...

Me senti mais decepcionada quando percebi que conhecia aqueles parados ali, feito estatuas.

Eram os meus primos.

Madeleine ergueu o jarro com as cinzas da minha mãe e começou a falar em outro idioma com os outros bruxos. Todos continuaram a segui-la, enquanto meus primos erguiam um punhal e cortavam suas mãos.

Todos estenderam as mãos e começaram a falar alguma promessa.

-Fogo, agua, terra e ar, norte, sul, leste e oeste... – Parei de ouvir não importando com o juramento deles.

Por que eu estava ali? Quero dizer, bem no meio deles.

Madeleine entrou no ciclo e se aproximou de mim. Ela estava com o rosto mortalmente frio e me encarava com indiferença. Ela parou ao lado do fogo, na minha frente, o que ela vai...?

MADELEINE JOGOU AS CINZAS DE RENNÉ NO FOGO!

Me libertei das amarras e avancei nela no calor da minha raiva, mas fui parada a centímetros dela. Uma força invisível me parou.

-Você não fez isso. – Rosnei.

-Não estamos a ofendendo. – Madeleine recrutou erguendo uma faca. – Ela estaria orgulhosa.

-Vá para o inferno. – Murmurei por entre os dentes.

-Não espero que entenda, você não é como nós. – Ela se aproximou com a faca.

Tentei me soltar de seja lá o que me prendia, Madeleine ia me corta, eu tinha certeza.

-Fique longe de mim! – Exclamei me sentindo mais furiosa do que nunca estive antes. – **Pare**** com ****isso!**** – **Rosnei, pude sentir meus dentes ficando mais afiados.

-Você não pode fazer nada, então fique quieta e faça sua parte. – Agarrou meu braço e o levantou contra minha vontade.

Olhei para o fogo inconformada, então vi o jarro onde estava os restos mortais de Renné queimar...

Meus olhos formigaram naquele momento.

-_Você __vai __se __arrepender __disso_. – Prometi rosnando baixinho, ela me ignorou.

Algo gelado subiu pela minha espinha, eu podia sentir meu escudo físico se materializando. Comecei a tremer tamanha era a fúria que subia pelo meu corpo. Quando senti a faca em meu pulso, eu rugi e a ataquei.

Madeleine arregalou os olhos dela enquanto eu aperta seu pescoço, comecei a sentir a sensação de vingança em minhas veias.

-Eu te avisei. – Acrescentei com um sorriso rancoroso.

Então eu vi seu braço vindo em minha direção com a faca, quebre-o com facilidade. Deixa-a cair no chão com um grito, peguei a faca e joguei em um dos meus primos sem me importa.

Todos poderiam morrer para mim.

Foi parar na Pamela, ela arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão olhando para o estomago.

Todos pararam de cantar e o fogo diminui, acho que eu quebrei o que estava acontecendo ali.

Olhei ao redor, vi cada primo meu me olhando ameaçadoramente. Meus olhos pararam em Henry, não pude de deixar de sorri sarcasticamente para ele.

O cara com quem perdi a virgindade agora estava me ameaçando de morte com os olhos. Devo ter deixado uma _ótima_ impressão nele.

Eu sentia o ódio pulsando dentro de mim com uma força quase dolorosa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo que iria termina em gritos e sangue, um raio caiu em uma arvore ao nosso lado. Que porra é essa?

Um outro raio caiu em cima de nós, olhei para o céu confusa, dá onde saiu isso? Quer dizer, está com cara que vai chover, mas dai cair raios é outra historia.

Olhei sobre o ombro me sentindo vigiada, Alexandra estava em uma das arvores, ela não podia me ver, mas eu podia percebe-la.

A realização bateu em mim. Eles estão me resgatando...

Droga! Se eu resolver usar meu escudo os dois humanos vão me atacar também e essa é a ultima coisa que preciso.

É... Eu vou deixa-los me resgatar, vai ser bom ficar quietinha e bancar a mocinha.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Sério, pessoal? – Perguntei chamando atenção deles. – Por que estamos no meio da floresta em noite de _lua __cheia_? Aliais vai cair uma tempestade! Não tinha dia melhor não? – Perguntei sarcástica.

-Estamos fazendo um ritual, sua idiota. – Um deles respondeu, era Henry.

Estreitei os olhos enfurecida pela ofensa. Sem escudo, controle suas emoções!

-Idiota? Olha só, tem um bando de lobisomens atrás de mim, eu estar no meio da floresta não é realmente algo _esperto_. – Respondi sarcástica para o bruxinho de merda.

Então um raio caiu bem no meio da fogueira e mandou todo mundo para os ares, incluindo eu. Quando me levantei dois bruxos agarraram meus braços, eu pensei em atacar, mas ele me soltaram do nada e começaram a lutar contra os outros.

Mas que porra...?

-Vamos sair daqui. – Alexandra agarrou meu braço, ela fez aquilo? – Neal! – Exclamou para o loiro vindo em nossa direção.

O braço dele estava esticado e as faíscas saiam de lá. Deus do céu... Isso é tão legal!

-PEGUEM! – Madeleine resolveu dar piti, os uivos cortaram a noite.

Legal, a vadia se recupera e os lobos dão o ar da sua graça. Isso é praga!

-Ok, eu preciso sair daqui. – Falei em voz alta, prometi para todo mundo (todo mundo **mesmo**) que não iria ser pega pelos lobisomens.

E depois daquela vez em que me entreguei, eu meio que não vou voltar lá nem a pau.

-Vamos logo! – Neal não parecia em sua melhor forma, Alexandra me empurrou.

-Corra reto, estamos atrás de você. – Ela ordenou, deu uns passos para trás. – Mantenha-os aqui!

Ela **comandou** os bruxos? E eles **obedeceram**?

-SAIA ISABELLA! – Neal berrou impaciente, me virei para sair correndo, mas ouvi algo corta o ar, me virei para ver Alexandra correndo em minha direção e Neal se jogando atrás dela, correndo em nossa direção também.

Comecei a correr na velocidade humana, era um saco, mas era mais pratico. Expandi meu escudo mental, esse era o mais fácil de manipular. Havia um grupo de cinco lobisomens ao nosso redor.

Respirei fundo e estiquei os braços tentando empurrar meu escudo físico, ele parecia pesado pra caralho, aquelas bruxas idiotas! Explodi e agora tenho que recarrega-lo.

O máximo que consegui foi expandir meu escudo-parede com tudo por um segundo, ele foi e voltou para mim suavemente, porém acabei tropeçando. Ao menos os lobisomens foram atingidos, mas isso não duraria para sempre. Uma mão agarrou meu braço, era Alexandra.

-Ele foi atingido. – Ela estava com uma respiração mais ou menos regular. Olhei para Neal, ele tinha uma faca no estomago. – Quero que o ajude, eu os guiarei pela floresta. – Ela foi em direção aos lobos adormecidos.

-Por ai não! – Exclamei, ela me olhou intrigada, acho que ninguém questiona as ordens dela. – Eu conheço a floresta, tem uma cabana para lá. – Apontei para o oeste. Ela me olhou desgostosa. – Não podemos ir até a cidade, ele não vai aguentar. – Apontei para Neal.

Eu vi a indecisão dela, ela olhou para a direção que queria ir. Fiz minha ultima jogada, joguei meu olhar intenso de demônio, normalmente eu o faço com olhos azuis, mas no começo eu os fazia com olhos humanos.

Não entendia bem, mas era difícil dizer não para mim quando eu olhava alguém daquela manheira. Funcionava mais com os olhos de demônio, mas os humanos tinham seu efeito, e ela não poderia sacar que era uma espécie de deslumbramento.

-Ok. – Ela andou naquela direção. – Eu sei de que cabana fala.

Andamos em torno de meia hora, eu conseguiria em dois minutos, mas deixemos isso de lado. Quando finalmente entramos, eu estava com um pouco de agua na boca por causa do sangue, nada preocupante, as bruxas só me deixaram realmente tonta.

Alexandra me ajudou a colocar Neal sobre uma mesa em cima da sala.

-Feche a porta. – Alexandra pediu para mim.

Eu rapidamente fui para frente, aproveitei que eles não me viam e expandi meu escudo mental.

Havia lobisomens ao redor, porém era um pouco longe, ainda assim eles poderiam nos localizar...

Um relâmpago piscou no céu dessa vez.

Deus! Eu nunca agradeci tanto o fato de Forks chover durante todo o ano! O nosso cheiro seria disfarçado pela chuva, suspirei aliviada. Olhei ao redor não sentindo nenhum perigo ao redor, virei a cabeça para o norte quando ouvi os uivos fracos, eles estavam se encaminhando para lá.

Gostaria de saber o porquê disso...

-O que está fazendo aqui fora? – Alexandra agarrou meu braço com força, controlei o impulso de arrancar a mão dela. – É perigoso!

-Está chovendo. – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Sim, isso não garante que não possam nos ouvir. – Alexandra recrutou fechando a porta.

-Como ele está? – Pela primeira vez eu percebi o quão perturbada com a situação ela estava, estreitei os olhos percebendo que Alex tinha sentimentos por Neal.

-Atingiu um outro machucado dele e está sangrando muito. – Ela suspirou indo em direção a escada. – Precisamos de panos para estacar o sangue, não é bom para ele...

Ainda bem que me alimentei mais cedo. Nunca agradeci tanto por Nessie gostar de ser mórbida e curti com a cara dos lobisomens lá em casa, o bife mal passado de ser humano veio a calhar.

-Atingiu a veia dele? – Perguntei puxando os lençóis da cama velha.

-Foi perto do coração. – Ela respondeu um tanto emotiva, Alexandra respirou fundo e pegou o lençol de mim. – Procure pela casa alguma agulha e linha, ok?

Meia hora depois eu estava sem nada, a casa estava realmente vazia e empoeirada. Neal estava pálido, o sangue havia parado a dez minutos atrás, porém o quadro dele era bem ruim.

Muito ruim, do tipo que não pode sair da casa e antes que nos encontrem.

-Vocês tem que sair daqui. – Ele pigarreou, olhei para ele do sofá. Alexandra se virou lentamente da janela. – Os lobisomens vão seguir o sangue eventualmente, precisa lhe dar com isso, Alex.

Lidar com isso?

-Eu não vou fazer isso. – Alexandra falou mal humorada. – Sabe o que significa, não o salvei para vê-lo morrer no meio de uma floresta.

-É só você acabar com isso e eu não preciso morrer nas patas dos lobisomens. – Ele pediu calmamente, olhei incrédula para Neal.

Ele estava a pedindo ela para mata-lo e se salvar?

Isso é ridiculamente romântico.

Eu definitivamente estou emotiva hoje. Mas aquilo me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. – Alex não olhou para ele, ela estava tentando ser firme.

-Você sempre quis fazer isso. – Ele sorriu de leve. – Já me esfaqueou uma vez, apenas faça de novo. – Pediu roucamente.

Ok, isso foi bem mórbido.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. – Alexandra recrutou novamente, ela parecia em total angustia, mas seus lábios estavam franzidos como se estivesse com raiva.

Olhei para os dois um tanto comovida.

-Não há nada que você possa fazer? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Se tivéssemos uma bruxa, ou sangue de vampiro.

-Sangue de vampiro? – Perguntei confusa.

-Você não pode morrer se tiver sangue de vampiro estiver em seu sistema, não importa o quão feio seja o ferimento. – Alexandra respondeu exaspera. – Mas isso não curaria, só garantiria que ele não iria morrer.

-Tem um monte de bruxas na floresta. – Apontei incrédula.

-Sim, bruxas que sequestraram você por algum motivo. – Alexandra suspirou. – Sobre o que foi aquilo afinal de contas?

-Eu não sei, ela falou sobre união, localizar e poder. – Falei confusamente dando de ombros. – Olha, eu conheço varias bruxas, mais do que eu esperava. Na verdade, a minha primeira vez foi com um bruxo. – Parei de andar percebendo esse fato apenas agora.

Meu primo Henry era bruxo! O filho da mãe estava lá! Eu tinha feito com um bruxo!

Oh cara, até quando eu achei que estava sendo uma humana normal tinha algo sobrenatural.

-Você é peculiar... – Neal me olhou com um sorriso fraco. – Eu acho que iria gostar de conhecer você.

E aquilo só me fez sentir mais mal.

Ele está assim por que me salvou, cadê o meu senso de honra?

Suspirei exaspera, Alexandra se virou para ele. Bem, eles não poderiam saber o que eu era se não tentariam me impedir de sair da casa. Quer dizer, Alex tentaria e algo me dizia para ficar em alerta com ela, meu escudo físico poderia cuidar dela, porém ele não estava muito bem no momento.

Eu casualmente tirei meus sapatos, eu corria mais rápido sem eles.

-Olha, eu vou limpar esses panos, estão bem encharcados.

-Sim, ele está ficando quente. – Alexandra mal me olhou, parei um instante para olha-la. Sorri ao percebe que ela gostava dele daquele jeito, que bonitinho. – O que está esperando? Vai! – Exclamou grossa. Credo! Eu vou salvar o namorado dela e ela me trata assim?

Tudo bem, eu entendendo, ficaria estressada se alguém importante para mim estivesse morrendo e me pedindo para mata-lo. Andei até a cozinha e parei na pia, olhei para o pano cheio de sangue. Olhei para o lado, Alexandra nem sequer me olhava, rapidamente espremi sangue na minha mão e tomei.

Isso me daria um pouco de energia agora. Respirei fundo e me concentrei em meu escudo, procurei os pontos elétricos dos bruxos, eu não sei por que, mas enquanto vampiros eram frios e lobisomens quentes, os bruxos me lembravam eletricidade.

Como se o poder deles fosse uma corrente elétrica.

Abri os olhos, eu podia sentir o formigamento por causa da mudança de cor. Sai correndo rapidamente pela floresta, acho que pude ouvir Alexandra me chamar indiferente e depois me xingar.

Mas era tarde demais e eu estava perto dos bruxos. Parei em uma arvore e procurei o carro onde continha o bruxo que me desvirginou.

Dito e feito, lá estava ele no alto de sua pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos. Cara, tanto quanto era idiota o desgraçado era gostoso.

Infelizmente não chegava aos pés dos vampiros. Merda! Por que eu fui me envolver com vampiros? Agora só vou querer sexo com eles.

Especificamente com Edward, isso não é uma muito boa, não posso me acostumar demais.

Balancei a cabeça tentando me focar. Havia um grupo de quatro no carro dele. Respirei fundo e empurrei o meu escudo físico de novo, foi um pouco menos difícil de estica-lo. Ergui minha cabeça para ver o estrago que tinha feito e vi o carro virado no meio da estrada.

Bem, ao menos eu posso usar meu escudo com mais facilidade. Seja o que eles fizeram comigo está passando.

Rapidamente desci o monte onde me encontrava, me aproximei do carro analisando os corações, todos estavam inconsciente. Agachei-me e o vi no lado do motorista, as irmãs dele estavam no carro. Bem, ninguém está morto de qualquer maneira, arranquei a porta dele.

Puxei-o para fora do carro com facilidade, ele devia ter o dobro do meu peso, mas nunca conseguiria ser mais forte do que eu. Depois verifiquei se o carro poderia explodir ou qualquer coisa, eu **não** mataria minhas primas, muito obrigada.

Mesmo que elas quisessem me matar, até eu tenho limites.

Quando vi que tudo estava seguro, eu entrei lá dentro e peguei o celular de uma das bolsas. Rapidamente achei o telefone de minha tia Daw.

_-O__ que __foi __querida?_ – Ela perguntou quando atendeu.

-Tem um _gps_ nesse modelo de celular, eu aconselho a usa-lo e achar o local onde elas sofreram o acidente. – Recrutei mecanicamente, então desliguei na cara dela. Digitei rapidamente o celular de Edward, era uma boa coisa minha excelente memoria. – Droga. – Murmurei baixinho quando caiu na caixa postal.

Eu podia ligar para mais alguém?

Se Edward não atendia era por que estava ocupado com os lobisomens na batalha, Nessie era fora de questão, eu não tinha o celular de meu pai. Mas acho que não faria diferença, eu tinha o palpite que todos estavam focados nos lobisomens indo para o norte.

Então eu ouvi um uivo mais forte vindo do oeste, então outro no norte. Guerra de uivos no meio da chuva?

Que divertido!

– Vamos lá garotão. – Falei para Henry inconsciente, enquanto o jogava sobre meu ombro.

Dez minutos depois eu estava jogando Henry no chão da sala. Alexandra se aproximou armada e olhou para mim em choque.

-O que? Ele desmaiou agora, viemos todo o caminho para cá aos tropeços. – Dei de ombros. – Ai está o bruxo, Neal ainda está vivo? – Perguntei franzido os lábios, eu obviamente sabia que Neal ainda estava vivo, mas precisava disfarça.

-Como você...? – Me olhou desconfiada.

-Pelo o amor de Deus! Pergunte depois! – Bufei impaciente, ela me olhou por um instante e então se aproximou de Henry.

Ai uma coisa estranha aconteceu, ela tocou nele e depois ele começou a se mexer. Então Henry se levantou e começou a andar em direção a mesa onde se encontrava Neal e caiu duro na cadeira.

Olhei para ele com a boca aberta, Henry ainda estava inconsciente!

-Você...?

-Pergunte depois. – Alexandra me cortou friamente e deu um belo tapa na cara de Henry. - Hey! Acorde! Qual o nome dele?

-Henry. – Respondi indo em direção a cozinha.

-O que...? – Eu o ouvi falar confusamente.

-Depois bruxo, quero que ajude meu amigo. – Alexandra falou impaciente.

-O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ainda confuso, revirei os olhos.

-Ele levou uma facada na região onde quebrou as costelas, perdeu muito sangue...

-Não! Como eu vim parar aqui? – Ele a cortou raivoso. – Eu...

-Sua prima o trouxe, idiota. – Alexandra revirou os olhos.

-Prima? – Ele prendeu a respiração. Hora de eu aparecer.

-Se lembra de mim? – Perguntei me apoiando no encosto da porta. Ele se virou para mim. – Por que eu me lembro do quão frustrantemente rápido você é. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, ele me olhou por um instante.

Ergui meu escudo a um tempo atrás, conseguia deixa-lo sob minha pele agora, eu não queria Henry fazendo algo comigo. Então quando senti algo bater em meu escudo, eu sorri maliciosamente.

-Apenas ajude o loiro. – Acrescentei quando vi o olhar de alerta dele.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Por que posso obriga-lo a fazer o que eu quiser. – Alexandra respondeu, ela o olhou e de repente Henry mordeu o dedo. – Vai aumentar a força lentamente até que arranque fora, depois disso irá agarrar seu pau e arranca-lo com as próprias mãos. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Vai ajudar?

-Sim. – Ele disse sufocadamente, ela o deixou ir já que Henry parou de morde o dedo. – Por que você não faz algo? – Ele me olhou.

-O que ela poderia fazer? – Alexandra perguntou franzido o cenho para mim. Neal me olhou de lado meio consciente, Henry por outro lado sorriu parecendo se delicia com algo.

-Você não sabe o que Bella é?

-Como assim?

-O que quer dizer? – Cortei antes que ele respondesse. – Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a ele.

- Você sempre foi uma garota esperta, pense. – Me olhou sarcástico, estralei o dedo distraidamente e olhei para ele tentando entender. – O que você pode fazer? Por que o ritual não a machucaria de verdade?

Estreitei meu solhos, eles queriam me corta, queriam meu sangue.

O meu sangue.

Sangue de vampiro impede pessoas de morrer, eles são imortais faz sentido, demônios são mortais, mas podem se curar...

Ridiculamente me lembrei de Heroes e da líder de torcida que podia se regenerar, o sangue dela podia curar as pessoas, pelo o que me lembro.

Olhei para Neal por um instante, eu podia me regenerar, **me****curar**, estava no meu sangue, logo ele poderia curar alguém que o tomasse, certo?

Imediatamente entendi o que tinha que fazer, joguei meu escudo sobre os dois e os fiz ficar preso na parede. Rapidamente cheguei perto de Neal e deixei minha face de demônio aparecer, mordi meu pulso e o dei para beber.

Essa é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já fiz, ele arregalou os olhos para mim, mas bebeu. Contei vinte segundos e depois tirei, eu me sentia generosa, mas não vamos exagerar.

-O que porra é você? – Ouvi Alexandra pergunta furiosa.

Me virei lentamente, não me preocupei em esconder meu "rosto de monstro". Eu vi o choque cruzar a expressão dela, enquanto ela tirava a conclusão que sou um demônio.

-Antes que você surte, eu não... – Arregalei os olhos ao sentir uma facada em minhas costas.

Senti a onde choque bater em mim, gritei e joguei meu escudo sobre Neal atrás de mim. Pelo som ele deve ter caído do outro lado da mesa. Me virei puta da vida comigo por ter abaixado meu escudo por um instante e com a atitude de Neal.

Quer dizer, eu _salvei_ a vida dele e ele, literalmente, me _apunha-la _pelas costas?

Puxei a faca das minhas costas com um gemido de dor.

-Agora vocês sabem... – Henry começou a falar.

-Cala boca, seu imbecil! – Rosnei e me virei para Neal que se levantada com as mãos faiscando. – Você não vai querer fazer isso. – Avisei, ele sorriu e jogou a eletricidade para cima de mim.

Ele bateu em meu escudo imediatamente, eu havia levantado meu escudo de eletricidade de proposito. Então Neal basicamente voou para trás com o choque que ocorreu.

-O que é isso? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

Me virei para Henry.

-Se passaram quatro anos e você virou um idiota. – Suspirei me aproximando com velocidade sobre-humana. – Eu não sinto muito por isso. – Agarrei seu colarinho e dei um golpe em sua cabeça, ele caiu inconsciente em meus braços. Bufei e o joguei no chão como se fosse um saco de lixo. – Agora, vocês dois. – Me virei para Alex e Neal.

Acho que eles perceberam que não podiam comigo.

Ou não...

Já que Neal lançou uma faca em minha direção, a qual eu facilmente parei. Mas isso foi uma distração para Alexandra pular em minhas costas. Larguei a faca no chão, eu não queria machuca-la _muito_. Andei para trás com força e a empurrei contra a parede duas vezes. Quando ela afrouxou o aperto, eu puxei seu braço e puxei por cima de mim, a fazendo cair no chão com tudo.

-Chega! – Exclamei exaspera. – Eu não sou um demônio! Deus! Charlie tinha razão vocês iriam mesmo tentar me matar a qualquer custo. – Suspirei impaciente. Neal se juntou a Alexanda e a ajudou se levantar.

-O que quer de nós? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma carranca.

-Um "obrigado" seria bom para começar. – Sorri sarcástica. – Você não pode fazer aquela coisa de manipular meu corpo, Alex, então pare de tentar. – Revirei os olhos, os dois ficaram realmente tensos agora. – Eu não estou mentindo, por incrível que pareça, eu não sou um demônio.

-Por que acreditaríamos nisso? – Alex perguntou exaspera.

-Hã... Dãr! – Exclamei irônica. – Você acha que meu _papai_ não iria saber da minha condição? Que o próprio Edward já não testou tudo o que podia para garantir que tenho uma alma completamente limpa? Hello! Estamos noivos! Desde quando demônios e vampiros se dão bem?

-Como? – Neal franziu o cenho.

-É bem simples na verdade, eu me pareço com um demônio, mas eu não sou realmente um. – Tentei explicar. – Eu fui mordida por um, por isso sou semi-demônio. – Disse em tom didático.

-Isso é possível? – Alexandra sussurrou para Neal. Os dois nem tinham se tocado que estavam se abraçando, mordi o lábio tentando não rir.

-Eu gostaria que não fosse. – Respondi com um sorriso falso.

De repente a porta foi arrombada e nós três nos viramos em alerta. Eu fui a atacada, obviamente.

Mas não foi da maneira que eu esperava. Eram dois braços ao meu redor, me abraçando.

-BELLA! Sinto muito, os bruxos me pegaram na estrada também! – Alice disse quase quebrando minhas costelas.

-Está tudo bem, eu tinha esse casal de mutantes para me salvar. – Abraçando-a de volta. – Hey, Riley.

Ele me cumprimentou de volta.

-Riley, o que você sabe sobre ela? – Alexandra perguntou, Riley olhou para ela e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ela ainda estava agarrada a Neal, eles finalmente se tocaram disso e se afastaram bruscamente. Sorri um pouco triste, Renné iria adorar aquilo, ela sempre foi fã desse tipo de romance: Os mocinhos que se gostam, mas não percebem, ou ignoram, é por isso que ela adorava Bones.

-Ela... – Riley me olhou tentando saber o que falar, já que Charlie deve ter ordenado para não contar a eles sobre mim.

-Eu tive que contar, o meu sangue pode curar feridas, estranho né? – Respondi para eles.

-Ela teve contato com veneno de demônio e seu corpo se transformou em um, ela não é queimada por agua benta prova absoluta que tem alma limpa. – Riley respondeu logo em seguida.

-Mas me diga Alice, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei para vampira-fada-vidente.

-Eu estava dirigindo quando tive essa visão de você tendo seu sangue derramado em um circulo de bruxas, eles estavam tentando extrair seu poder. – Franzi o cenho. – Então o carro capotou e minha cabeça começou doer, quando acordei eu estava presa por correntes de prata. Como eu vi que você estava bem, resolvi esperar por Riley.

-Elas queriam extrair meu poder?

-Sim, para dividi-lo para todos do novo coven e para rastrear a bruxa que irá substituir seu lugar nele.

-Ok, eu estou meio confusa. – Me sentei no sofá e ela me acompanhou, Alexandra, Neal e Riley conversavam na cozinha agora. – Que poder eu tenho? O que é um coven? E como assim uma bruxa para me substituir?

-Oh bem, um coven é um grupo de bruxas que se juntam para aumentar seu poder. Sua família gosta de juntar coven entre primos, para manter o poder mais forte ainda, porém você não é bruxa, por isso precisam de seu sangue para saber quem pode substitui-la.

-Tá, isso eu entendi, mas se eu não sou uma bruxa por que tenho poder?

-Bella, você é a herdeira de Renné, se os poderes não estão com você, seu sangue pode localiza-los, por isso precisavam do corpo dela. – Ela abaixou o tom um tanto sem graça. – Porém Edward acha que você tem o poder de sua mãe.

-Sério? – Olhei para ela com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, bem, quando sua mãe faleceu... Foi no mesmo dia em que você achou as crianças, lembra? Você ficou inconsciente por dias, achamos que tinha dado tudo de si e estava apenas se recuperando. Mas agora faz mais sentido pensar que foi a sobre carga do poder de sua mãe sobre você.

Suspirei chocada.

-Eu me lembro que no dia que acordei meu escudo se tornou muito mais forte, eu matei um grupo de estudantes eletrocutado. E um escudo meu simplesmente absorveu um ataque dirigido a mim.

-Exatamente e... – Alice me olhou. -... Sua fome tem aumentado, segundo Edward.

Como eu fui estupida! Eu devia ter me tocado disso! De repente isso faz sentido, eu ando com mais fome mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, isso está acontecendo por que é recente, quando aprender a controlar irá voltar ao normal.

-Controlar o que? Meu escudo?

-Sim, ele não lhe parece diferente?

-Meu escudo físico parece mais pesado, em especial hoje.

-É por que trouxeram seu poder para superfície.

-Mas eu estou bem agora, consigo manipula-lo perfeitamente.

-Por que você só usa parte de seu poder, a outra parte que não é usada exige energia para se manter, logo sua fome aumenta, entende?

-Sim... – Suspirei pensando no que eu tinha que fazer.

-Oh! – Alice exclamou de repente. – Você vai mesmo? – Olhei-a incrédula. – Bem, não é exatamente seguro, mas seria bom você ir mesmo.

-Quando vou? – Perguntei, ela sorriu.

-Amanhã, quanto mais rápido melhor.

-Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. – Falei para mim mesma, Alice acenou com a cabeça. – Ninguém pode saber. – Alice me olhou por alguns segundos.

-Eu não vou contar a ninguém, mas só por que estou vendo que você ficará segura, mas, por favor, leve o celular, se algo acontecer eu irei te avisar. – Acenei com a cabeça concordando.

-Então, como estão as crianças?

-Em segurança em algum lugar da europa, eu espero que em Paris. – Ela suspirou contente.

-Você não sabe? – Olhei-a confusa.

-É claro que sei, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, certo? – Sorriu misteriosamente para mim. – Bem, vamos? Jane está em sua casa com Nessie e três transfiguradores, eu acho que ela vai acabar estripando um deles se não chegarmos logo. Isso sem contar que Kate está com Garrett lá...

-Sim, sim... – Me ergui cansada.

– Sabe, eu acho que tem algo entre Jane e Nicolas. – Alice comentou.

-Eu espero que sim, quem sabe um pouco de sexo a faça ficar de bom humor. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, Alice soltou uma risada que parecia sininhos.

-Volturis. – Alice se dirigiu a cozinha. – Vamos logo para a casa de Bella, é um lugar melhor para ficar a noite. – Eles acenaram se levantando. – Riley você pode leva Henry? Depois o deixamos ir para sua família.

...

Fazia algumas horas que eu tinha voltado para casa, Nessie estava dormindo no sofá com Leah e Jake, Seth parecia o único realmente fascinado pelo filme de terror que assistia. Jane estava no lado de fora com um notebook que só Deus sabe onde arranjou. Kate e Garrett se encontravam com ela, conversando sobre alguma coisa qualquer, ao que parece Jane consegue parar a briga dos dois no instante que começa.

Em suma estava tudo realmente tranquilo. Alice resolveu ficar com Jane, enquanto esperava Jasper e eu fui dormi.

O problema é que eu não consegui dormi. Você poderia me culpar? Eu tive um dia difícil, graças a Deus eu não queria chorar, mas ainda doía. Então eu coloquei Moulin Rouge no dvd do meu quarto e tentei me distrair.

O problema que Moulin Rouge é um musical sobre amor que passa de comedia para tragédia, então eu tirei o filme e liguei a tv a cabo. Agora eu estou roendo as unhas enquanto vejo o grito.

Eu tinha medo desse filme a dois anos atrás, agora eu estou apenas incrédula com o garotinha azul. Quero dizer, o que há de assustador nele? Ele é azul! O Smurfs nunca me assustou, por que...

Então Edward entrou no quarto, ele parecia muito bem com cabelos molhados e sua jaqueta de couro fechada.

Olhando para Edward, eu me lembrei que estava furiosa com ele. Afinal, como raios Edward esqueceu de me contar sobre o tal poder de minha mãe dentro de mim? Isso não se faz!

-E ai? – Perguntei indiferente, não ia surta agora, alguém no filme morrer. Essas partes sempre me deixavam arrepiada, mas agora estou curiosa como ela...

QUE PORRA É AQUELA? A japinha está se arrastando como se não tivesse osso! Coisa perturbadora, credo...

-Bem... – Edward pigarreou, eu continuei olhando para a tela da tv um tanto intrigada, eu não me lembrava disso. – Os lobisomens seguiram Nicolas, então Thomas se transformou e tudo virou uma bagunça. – Ele tirou a jaqueta, olhei rapidamente e voltei para a tv, então arregalei os olhos.

-Você...? – Fiquei um tanto sem palavras.

Não existia muito dá camisa de Edward na verdade, ela parece ter sido rasgada por garras, além de estar totalmente coberta de sangue e terra, olhando para ele...

-Já me curei, Bella. – Revirou os olhos. – Eu só preciso de um banho, estou cheirando a lobo molhado. – Ele torceu a boca em desgosto.

-E você espera tomar banho aqui? – Ergui a sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

-Minhas roupas estão aqui, além disso, fui enviado com Jasper para ver se está tudo bem. – Ele olhou para a tv, estava na parte em que vinha uma musica de suspense. – Eu diria que está.

-Não está tudo bem. – Respondi mais para mim mesma do que para ele. – A família de Renné me sequestrou e tentou fazer algum tipo de ritual bizarro para selar os poderes, que envolvia usar o meu sangue e o corpo de minha mãe. Isso no dia do funeral dela, como alguém faz isso? – Olhei para ele por um instante. – Esquece...

-Do que diabos está falando? – Arregalei os olhos com os rosnado, Alice não havia contado nada... – Eles a sequestraram? Quando? – Franzido o cenho.

-Depois que sai, Alex e Neal me salvaram com os poderes mutantes deles, já que os bruxos tinham me deixado um pouco incapacitada por causa da bruxaria.

-Como eu não li isso na mente deles? – Ele se perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu tenho cara de quem sabe? – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, o olhei feio, Edward estava colocando a bunda cheia de terra e sangue em cima da minha cama!

-Por que não me ligou?

-Eu liguei, mas você não atende o telefone. – Recrutei de volta.

-Então por que não me procurou?

-Eu estava no meio de um sequestro de um primo meu! Isso importa agora?

-Eu prometi ao seu pai que iria protege-la.

-Me desculpe, eu estava um pouco ocupada tentando salvar o cara que me livro da família de Renné. Eu achei que hoje, entre todos os dias, a família de minha mãe seria legal comigo. – Revirei os olhos, jogando minhas emoções para o fundo da minha mente novamente. – Que estupida eu sou. – Ele suspirou e ficou me olhando, então ele franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça para a porta.

-O que é isso?

-Hã?

-Por que eu estou vendo você nua na mente de um cara lá em baixo? – Me olhou com olhos estreitos.

-O que? – De repente o rosto de Edward se transformou em uma carranca.

-Esqueça, eu já vi quem é. – Ele se levantou e tirou a camisa, enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro. – Você tem um dedo meio podre para homem, sabia?

-Você está se incluindo? – Perguntei o seguindo, eu não ia perde a chance de ver a bunda dele, eu precisava me focar em qualquer coisa, por mais pequena que fosse.

Ok, o que Edward tem ali não tem nada de pequeno...

Me sentei no chão do banheiro, contra o encosto da porta.

-Eu não sou homem, sou um vampiro. – Me corrigiu, sua voz estava um pouco abafada pelo som da agua.

-Tanto faz, você ainda anda mentindo para mim. – Recrutei mal humorada, me lembrei que tinha por que ficar irritada com ele.

-Sim, eu ando, mas você não pode dizer nada sobre isso.

-Isso é diferente, Edward. Se fosse sobre algum de seus segredos por mim estaria tudo bem, mas o que você anda escondendo é sobre mim. – Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, até por fim suspirar.

Me levantei e abri a porta do box bruscamente, ele me olhou surpreso.

-Bella...

– Por que não me disse sobre Renné transferir seus poderes para mim? E sobre o efeito que isso causa? – Rosnei, respirei fundo e tentei segurar minhas emoções.

Quer saber? Isso é tudo o que eu preciso: explodir!

-Por que você já sabe disso, ou vai dizer que não percebeu seu aumento de apetite?

– Eu tinha o direito de saber o por que disso! – Desliguei o chuveiro e o olhei sentindo o formigamento em meus olhos. – Me diga o porquê, Edward!

-Eu não queria falar sobre isso com você. – Ele me empurrou para fora do box e saiu pegando a toalha. – Isso implicaria em falar sobre sua mãe. – Congelei no lugar. – Esse é um tópico delicado. – Cai sentada no vaso.

-Você não queria lidar comigo chorando, admita. – Ele me olhou enquanto se secava.

-Não é isso. – Ele suspirou. – Existem dois motivos para eu não querer falar certas coisas para você: 1) A impostora tem uma conexão com você, tudo o que você sabe, ela sabe.

-_O__ que?_

-Foi assim que te achei quando foi pega pelos lobisomens. – Se apoiou na pia com a toalha em volta da cintura agora. – Nós havíamos a pego e quando fui interroga-la, ela deixou a conexão entre vocês se abrir e eu pude ler cada pensamento seu durante a tortura.

Engoli a seco, essa definitivamente não é uma lembrança boa.

-Então você parou de compartilha coisas comigo por que outra pessoa pode saber?

-Sim e também por que eu não queria que você pensasse sobre isso. – Olhei para ele. – Perde alguém do jeito que você perdeu é doloroso e eu pude ver cada grama da culpa que sente. Eu... - Suspirou me olhando nos olhos. -... Não quero isso para você.

-Droga, Edward! Eu não posso ficar com raiva de você desse jeito!

-E você quer? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha

-Claro que sim! Você mente demais, seu vampiro arrogante. E sou eu quem está dizendo, isso quer dizer alguma coisa. – Revirei os olhos cruzando as pernas.

-Acho que você consegue entender por que eu quero tanto capturar a impostora agora. – Deu de ombros, estreitei os olhos.

-Sim, claro, por que você quer compartilha coisas comigo, não? – Perguntei cética.

-É algo por ai, você é alguém realmente bom em guarda coisas, definitivamente alguém para compartilha certas coisas. – Cara, isso foi golpe baixo.

-A pior parte é que eu não consigo sentir que você esteja mentindo para mim. – Bufei, Edward deu um sorriso pequeno e estendeu a mão para mim.

-Vamos, Bella, é tarde, vou te colocar na cama. – Suspirei e agarrei a mão dele, Edward me puxou levemente e me guiou para o quarto. – Quando você estiver pronta para falar sobre esse assunto é só me dizer. – Me empurrou de leve na cama.

-Por que você tem tanta certeza que isso machuca tanto? Eu sou uma criatura sobrenatural, posso guarda minhas emoções e matar a sangue frio. – Olhei-o mal humorada.

-Você esqueceu que antes de ser um vampiro, eu tinha uma família? – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, de repente Edward parecia ser realmente velho.

-Você disse que os tirou de sua vida e não quis saber sobre nenhum deles... – Franzi o cenho.

-É verdade, mas teve uma exceção. – Esperei pelo resto. – Minha mãe. – Desviei os olhos dele, Edward também não me olhava, sua visão estava focada na janela, onde a chuva caia novamente. – Eu sei o que é perde alguém tão amado, como vampiro a dor fica pior ainda, e... – Respirou fundo. – Ser uma criatura sobrenatural significa sentir tudo muito mais que os humanos, por isso eu sei que dói.

-Fica melhor. – Afirmei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Com o tempo ela vira uma doce lembrança e você ira sorrir ao se lembrar dela, mas para isso tem que se perdoa. – Olhei para ele impotente. – Eu não preciso ler sua mente para saber que o sentimento de culpa está te consumindo.

-Algum outro conselho? – Perguntei fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

-Por agora, meu único conselho é que você durma.

-Eu acho que posso tentar. – Suspirei e olhei para ele. – Você vai ficar?

-Quer que eu fique? – Perguntou me olhando de novo.

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha. – Dei de ombros. – E como eu não quero poupar Nessie do constrangimento de acorda em cima do Jake amanhã, ou você fica comigo, ou eu tomo tylenol.

-Isso faz efeito em você? – Franziu o cenho para mim.

-Se eu tomar quatro de uma vez. – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Eu não a quero drogada, fica muito vulnerável. – Se ajeitou ao meu lado e sentou contra a cabeceira. Edward começou a prestar atenção no filme, estreitando os olhos e torcendo a boca de leve.

Olhei para ele por um momento e sorri de leve.

Me senti um pouco melhor agora.

**Rose P.O.V**

Emmett deu outro soco no lobisomem.

-Onde? – Rosnou, eu olhei para minhas unhas.

Lobisomens tinham contato entre seus grupos, tudo o que queríamos era onde foi a ultima vez que o grupo de Boreas.

-Eu já disse, ele é um traidor! – Cuspiu o lobisomem, Emmett agarrou o pescoço dele.

-Amor... – Interrompi. – Já parou para pensar que isso seja verdade?

-Não é verdade! – Rosnou apertando o pescoço do lobisomem. – Ele estava aqui, em La Push, como ele poderia ter chegado tão perto sem ninguém ver?

Onde está Jasper quando preciso dele?

Ah sim, com a esposa, na casa de Bella, onde Edward (que também poderia ser muito útil) também se encontra.

-Segure-o, eu vou faze-lo. – Emmett me olhou.

-Você não conseguiria, eles tem resistência contra nossos dons.

-Você o enfraqueceu o suficiente, Emmett. – Recrutei, Emmett suspirou e rapidamente virou a criatura para mim. Olhei em seus olhos, podia sentir a sua barreira, era diferente de Bella, a qual não me atacava, apenas ficava ali bloqueando. – Deixe-me entrar, será mais fácil. – Toquei seu rosto para aumentar meu poder.

-Não vou virar seu soldado.

-Amorzinho, você não irá ser meu soldado, irá apenas me contar a verdade, como isso possivelmente poderia ser errado? – Sorri sedutoramente, ele me olhou um pouco deslumbrado. – Me promete responder a verdade. – Me inclinei em direção ao seu rosto, ele olhou para os meus lábios.

-Eu... – Eu lutei ainda mais com seu ataque contra mim, ele tentava me parar.

-Por favor...

-Sim. – Emmett revirou os olhos atrás dele, ele não gostava de mim hipnotizando os outros com sedução, ele sentia certo ciúme, ao menos isso diminuiu com o tempo.

-Você sabe onde está o bando de Boreas?

-Eles são traidores, quando seu bando se encontra em luar próximo, nós nos ignoramos. Trocar tudo pela eternidade os fazem iguais a vampiros, nós odiamos vampiros. – Ele respondeu calmamente.

-Então não sabe onde ele está? – Perguntei com um sorriso, apesar de não querer sorrir.

-Não, eu odeio traidores. – Ele cuspiu no chão.

Olhei para Emmett um tanto frustrada, ele largou o lobisomem no chão e agarrou minha mão. Assim que saímos vimos Lyra e Clay.

-É todo seu. – Emmett entregou uma placa para eles.

Toquei nas costas dele e andamos até o elevador do hotel. Ele quase esmagou o botão do nosso andar, pobrezinho...

-Emmett... – Murmurei enquanto o via entrar em nosso quarto tentando controlar a raiva. – Meu amor...

-Ele esteve tão perto! – Emmett rosnou. – Ele tocou em Bella, Rose.

-Eu sei... – Olhei para baixo me sentindo abalada, eu considerava Bella uma humana extremamente divertida, agora ela era uma amiga.

O fato de Boreas ter a tido em suas mãos...

-Rose, nós vamos encontra-lo e então tortura-lo por séculos. – Emmett agarrou meus braços e me olhou determinado.

Eu sempre via meu marido sendo uma pessoa carismática e brincalhona, quase uma criança, vê-lo nesse estado me deixava completamente desarmada. Eu era a raivosa da nossa relação, não a legal que entendia tudo.

Ainda assim, era Emmett quem estava me abraçando enquanto tentava me livra das lembranças desagradáveis que o lobisomem Boreas me trazia.

-Ele nunca mais irá toca-la. – Abracei meu homem enquanto fechava os olhos mais tranquila.

-Eu sei disso, você irá castra-lo e faze-lo comer a genitais. – Murmurei em resposta e percebi Emmett relaxar.

-Só castra-lo? Desde quando ficou gentil Rose?

-Você me amoleceu. – Me afastei dele e sorri, Emmett abriu seu maravilhoso sorriso cheio de covinhas. Então agarrei suas partes bruscamente. – E está na hora de **você** **endurecer**. – Falei em tom mais grosseiro, Emmett ficou completamente duro sobre minha mão.

O vampiro parecia me adorar quando usava meu tom mal-humorado, aquele ditado "É mais fácil pegar moscas com mel do que com vinagre" não vale nada com Emmett, fato.

-Vem aqui, minha ursinha. – Rosnou feliz, enquanto me empurrava para o chão.

**Esme P.O.V**

-Quem sabe disso? – Carlisle perguntou para Aro.

Para todos os efeitos nós não estávamos nos reunindo no meio da floresta. Ninguém poderia saber Carlisle havia cuidado para que Alice e Edward nem sonhassem com isso por agora.

-Ninguém. – Caius respondeu pelo irmão. – Minha adorável esposa apagou a memoria deles.

-Como Thomas fugiu? – Perguntei incrédula. – Ele é um lobisomem não desenvolvido, sua transformação não é suposta para acontecer.

-É lua cheia, é quando um lobisomem atinge o ápice de seu descontrole. – Aro torceu a boca em desgosto. – Acho que ele não tem consciência da própria condição.

-Como assim? – Carlisle o olhou curioso.

-Eu tenho a teoria de que Thomas desenvolveu uma espécie de dupla personalidade, eu o toquei antes da transformação e depois também, quando pulou em mim. Linhas completamente diferentes de pensamentos, a segunda linha sabia do que era capaz de fazer, extremamente perigoso.

Ouvimos os passos se aproximar e Athenodora saiu da floresta arrastando Madeleine. Sem qualquer cerimonia a esposa de Caius empurrou a bruxa, que se ajeitou rapidamente e nos olhou furiosa.

-Como se atrevem? – Cuspiram, pude percebe que havia algo de errado com seu braço, estava semi-curado. – Perderam a noção do que sou capaz?

-E você? Perdeu a noção do que nós somos capazes. – Marcus recrutou bruscamente. – Como ousa tocar em uma Swan? – Ele rapidamente segurou o pescoço da mulher que arregalou os olhos, até eu estava surpresa pela demonstração de sentimentos dele.

E ele estava furioso, essa visão de Marcus não é algo que queira se ver.

-O... – Ela tentou gaguejar, Marcus a largou contra uma arvore.

-É melhor ter uma excelente razão. – Ele recrutou voltando a pose fria.

-É claro que eu tenho um excelente razão! – A bruxa disse venenosamente. – Usei o corpo de minha própria filha para o ritual! Acha que me orgulho disso? - Vi um breve lampejo de dor, pude percebe que ela segurava o colar no pescoço.

Estreitei os olhos curiosa, ela viu meu olhar e o colocou dentro da roupa rapidamente. Não foi dificil identir ficar quando ela fez esse movimento rapido, era um vidrinho com cinzas.

Cinas de Renné, eu aposto.

-Não me importa com o que se orgulhe, fale logo. – Caius revirou os olhos.

-Muito bem. – Ela suspirou. – Vocês não conseguem sentir no ar? O poder que nos ronda.

Agora que ela falou, sim, havia algo, mas não conseguia identificar.

-É a magia de Renné? – Aro perguntou interessado.

-Quem me dera, quando tentei convocar essa corrente solta no ar, mas ela pertence a alguém _vivo_. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para nós.

-Isso quer dizer que... – Carlisle franziu o cenho. – Tem uma bruxa nova na cidade, alguém que acabou de completar a maioridade.

-É quando nosso poder fica mais descontrolado. – Ela acrescentou. – De qualquer maneira, segundo Sue, o poder se manifestou quando cheguei a cidade, isso significa que está tentando chamar minha atenção.

-Por que a bruxa só não se apresenta? – Estreitei os olhos.

-É uma manifestação inconsciente, vampira. – Respondeu a mim. – Magia tem vida própria, é dobrada a nosso favor por que nós a alimentamos. – Sorriu falsamente. – De qualquer maneira, Renné foi a líder do antigo coven, a magia que me chamou sabia que eu precisava de um novo integrante.

-Você fez o ritual para que?

-Localizar a bruxa, acho que nem ela, ou ele, sabe de seu poder, por que eu não conseguia achar nenhuma evidencia de bruxaria pela cidade. Não nos lugares onde adolescentes frequentam. – Deu de ombros. – Bella seria a líder se fosse pura, ou humana, o coven precisa ser fechado por isso naturalmente procurou um novo líder. Eu precisava do corpo da antiga líder e do sangue da substituída, mas seus humanos atrapalharam.

-Agiram em segredo, o que esperava? – Aro perguntou grosseiramente.

-É claro que agi em segredo, vocês tinham um traidor nos Volturis! E os Cullen não são o clã com quem minha família é aliada, por que exatamente eu falaria algo dessa magnitude?

-Pensei que fosse uma bruxa comum que está no auge de sua forma. – Carlisle observou estreitando os olhos.

-Ela ou ele será o líder do coven, com nós bruxas, os mais fortes dominam os mais fracos. – Disse friamente.

-Teve êxito? Segundo o relatório de Alexandra e Neal, vocês...

-Metade. – Ela cortou Aro. – Está incompleto, não pudemos localizar a bruxa por causa da falta de sangue de Bella.

-E deixe-me adivinhar, você quer isso de nós? – Athenodora perguntou sarcástica.

-Um pouco de sangue não a matará, além do mais, não precisaremos disso mais. Bella sabe onde está o escolhido para o novo coven da família, com seu sangue eu posso arranca-lo de dentro dela, mas ela pode simplesmente achar.

-Seria mais fácil dar o sangue a ela. – Carlisle comentou para nós. – Bella não a ajudaria depois de ver o que fez com o corpo de Renné.

-Falarei com o General. – Aro concordou. – Em troca seu coven nos servirá.

-Nada realmente diferente do nosso acordo inicial.

-Na verdade, existe algo... – Carlisle os interrompeu, Madeleine ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu preciso que localize uma pessoa para mim.

-Preciso de algo dela. – Madeleine recrutou em tom arrogante.

-Ela tem o seu um laço de sangue ligado a um parente seu, que tal isso? – Carlisle recrutou com um sorrisinho adorável.

**Nessie P.O.V**

É realmente triste, viu?

Uma garota na minha idade, sendo o que é...

Se escondendo no supermercado.

E eu nem me alimento do que vende aqui! Se eu quiser pagar para comer devo ir a um prostibulo, ou ao hospital.

De qualquer maneira, eu comprei carne e chocolate, quando fico deprimida me arrisco a comer um pouco. É sempre estranho ir ao banheiro, sem brincadeira, é nojento! No começo eu bem que tentei, mas vomitei quando senti o cheiro do numero 2.

É... Isso é vergonhoso só de pensar.

Olhei ao redor sentindo um certo calor no rosto, isso lá coisa para se pensar no supermercado!

Ao menos é melhor do que pensar no Jake e a cena de hoje de manhã.

...

Merda! Acabei de pensar...

_Que lugar quentinho... Bem propicio para o clima de Forks. Me ajeitei mais confortável e feliz._

_Dei aquela fungada para aproveitar o cheiro delicioso, a respiração quente batendo em meu rosto..._

_Espera._

_Respiração?_

_Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Jake._

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Jane apareceu rapidamente em alerta, então viu a cena e deu uma risada sarcástica ao me ver no chão completamente assustada e Jake completamente perdido.

Leah me xingou por acorda-la cedo, ai eu bati boca com ela, e Seth acordou dizendo que estava com fome...

Bem começamos a discutir.

Edward surgiu na escada e nos silêncio com uma única palavra rosnada em outro idioma (não sei o que era, mas parece realmente feio), ele parecia bem impaciente conosco. No fim, eu me vesti e fugi para o supermercado.

E agora, eu acho que vou fazer compras...

Senti o celular vibrar.

_Estou saindo da operação por alguns dias. AP_

Anna Preston, codinome de Bella.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e entendi imediatamente que Bella estava usando sua rota usual de fuga. Ela iria viajar para algum lugar e eu não podia saber por que tem vampiros que lêem mente.

Hum...

_Lembre-se__ de __comprar__ o __quadro. __PB _– Enviei de volta. Pam Blauth era o meu codinome.

Guardei o celular e empurrei o carrinho para a mulher do caixa. A mulher me olhou estranho, afinal eu só comprei carne e chocolate. Sorri falsamente e estendi um dos meus dez cartões de credito.

Sai pelo estacionamento carregando os alimentos e então parei de repente.

Por que eu comprei carne? Tipo, Jake come carne! Ele vai achar que eu quero agradar ele.

Meleca!

Joguei a carne no lixo imediatamente e segui em frente, em direção ao estacionamento. Parei ao lado do meu carro, coloquei meu chocolate no banco de trás e, então, meus sentidos me alertaram.

Havia algo de estranho no ar.

Credo! Estou imaginando coisas! A chuva faz isso.

Olhei sobre o ombro só por garantia, só havia chuva ali. Suspirei me concentrando em minha audição, torci o nariz quando ouvi tudo ao meu redor e controlei meus ouvidos.

Ok...

Franzi o cenho, agora eu acho que ouvi algo... Parecia um coração batendo. Olhei ao redor e me concentrei de novo em minha audição, só que com mais calma, para tudo não vir de uma vez.

Segui o som do coração calmamente, não queria assustar o humano que estivesse atrás do carro. Não adiantou, já que o barulho dos meus saltos assustaram dado ao fato de seu coração acelerar e sua respiração ficar audível.

Parei na frente do carro, ele ou ela se encontravam logo ali atrás.

-Eu sei que está ai. – Falei em voz alta. – Ficar na chuva não faz bem para a saúde, sabia?

-Me ajuda. – Ouvi uma voz masculina sussurrar, me aproximei a passos humanos, não poderia agir como um demônio no meio do estacionamento chuvoso.

Abri a boca surpresa ao ver um rapaz todo esfarrapado e nu na minha frente.

NESSIE NÃO OLHA PARA AS PARTES INTIMAS DELE!

Travei a mandíbula e me concentrei no rosto do coitado.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei genuinamente curiosa, me inclinei e ai senti seu cheiro. – Ok, não precisa explicar, já tenho uma boa ideia, eu conheço gente da sua laia. – Agarrei o braço dele, a criatura tentou escapar, mas eu o puxei com força.

Como resultado eu vi as parte deles.

Deus do céu!

Aquilo era certamente _inspirador_.

Balancei a cabeça e tirei meu casaco, dei para ele e rapidamente o lobisomem fez uma espécie de tanga com ele.

-Como assim gente da minha laia? – Ele perguntou se levantando com dificuldade.

-Lobisomens. – Revirei os olhos, ele me olhou espantado, que engraçado... – Fica frio, eu também não sou humana, então nem tente fugir, ok?

-Você é uma vampira? – Ele arregalou os olhos parecendo ainda mais assustado.

-Não, eu sou um... Um... – Parei para pensar. -... Bem, gostam de me chamar de semi-demônio.

-Demônio? – Saiu apenas um fio da voz do coitado, dei uma risada.

-É, eu sei, demônio tem veneno, entende? Então minha criadora foi mordido por um e depois me mordeu, agora tenho o corpo de um, bizarro né?

Ele rapidamente acenou com a cabeça, a boca do infeliz ainda não tinha se fechado.

-Você conhece os Volturis? – Fiz uma careta com a pergunta.

-Eu não gosto dos Volturis, eles tentaram decapitar. – Coloquei a mão no pescoço. – Dá pra imaginar isso? – Ele me olhou estranho.

-Você parece muito tranquila sobre isso.

-É por que minha mãe vai casar com um vampiro que pertence ao outro clã, os Cullen, eles até que são gente boa. – Acenei solene.

-O que?

-Desculpe, estou te confundindo, vem! Vamos lá pra casa. – Ele me olhou hesitante. – Qual é? É um lugar quente, tem comida, um chuveiro elétrico, roupas... – Sorri tentando convencer, ele suspirou e acenou.

Agarre o braço dele e o arrastei pelo estacionamento em minha velocidade. O coitado não poderia ser visto com um casaco de tanga.

-Wow! – Ele exclamou quando paramos ao lado do meu carro.

-Yeah, eu sei, fiquei assim na primeira vez também. – Respondi destravando o carro e abrindo a porta para ele. – Entra.

Assim que nos vimos no carro, eu pensei direito. Jake é Volturi e o cara não parece gostar dos Volturis, além do mais é um lobisomem.

Foi os lobisomens que torturaram Bella.

-Como você sabe que eu sou um lobisomem? – Ele perguntou me interrompendo mentalmente.

-Seu cheiro.

-Meu cheiro? – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Deus! Eu não me lembro de ontem a noite e agora uma semi-demonia vem dizer que cheiro a lobisomem. – Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, parecia miserável.

-Não se lembra? – Perguntei confusa.

-Eu acho que me transformei ontem. – Ele disse em voz baixa.

-Acha? – Pelo o que Jake me contou os lobisomens tinham consciência do que eram.

-Eu não sabia que era lobisomem, tá legal? – Ele disse na defensiva, ergui as sobrancelhas. – Quando vi estava trancado em uma cela, com duas vampiras, e elas me disseram que eu era um lobisomem.

Então esse sujeito é inocente, certo?

_O __que __faço __se __encontrar __um __lobisomem__ nu __no __estacionamento?_ – Perguntei a minha mãe via celular.

A resposta foi rápida.

_Se__ faça __de __amiga. __Quem__ é?__ E __como__ foi __ficar __nu__ no __estacionamento?_

-O que foi isso?

-Nada, só confirmando com minha mãe uma curiosidade sobre lobisomens. – Respondi dando de ombros, então agarrei seu pescoço. – Você atacou Isabella Swan? – Rosnei mostrando minha cara foda de demônio derpente. Ele me olhou horrorizado.

-O que? Quem? Oh meu Deus!

-RESPONDA! - Rosnei violenta.

-N-n-não. – Olhei por alguns segundos, estreitei os olhos e torci a boca, ele não mentia.

Eu era como Bella, podia dizer quando uma pessoal mente, como um instinto.

Larguei-o bruscamente. Ele passou no teste.

-Meu amor, você está mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. – Joguei o cabelo para os lados e sorri animada, enquanto ligava o carro. – Aceita chocolate?

Eu vou arrancar cada grama de informação que esse lobisomem tiver, isso é fato!

Vou começar com o nome dele.

**Edward P.O.V**

-Apenas pergunte a ela quem é a bruxa. – Carlisle pediu, ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Por que? Como ela poderia saber?

-Essa era a finalidade do ritual, a avó iria arrancar essa informação com o sangue dela e é assim que os Volturis iram descobrir quem é a bruxa poderosa na cidade. – Carlisle colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

-E você quer a informação. – Acrescentei.

-Sempre é bom ganhar a simpatia das bruxas poderosas da cidade. – Esme sorriu do sofá.

-Não é só isso, não é mesmo? – Perguntei curioso, a mente dele estava completamente fechada dessa vez.

-Coisa de bruxas. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Além disso é sempre bom estar a frente, a avó de Bella ainda nos fez a cortesia de nos da a localização da impostora.

-Isso é interessante.

-Sim, mas ficará pronto a tarde. – Esme bufou revirando os olhos.

-De qualquer maneira, acharam Thomas? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-A chuva ajudou a apagar o rastro dele, o pai não compareceu ontem a noite, então ele desfez seja lá o que mantinha Thomas preso a forma humana, mas existe algo de errado com o garoto.

-Eu percebi, os pensamentos dele mudaram bruscamente e se tornaram mais violentos, eu não acho que era o Thomas que estava ali, era muito mais violento.

-Seja lá o que for ele quase matou você. – Esme suspirou raivosa. – Como vai Bella? – Perguntou interessada.

-Bem, considerando tudo. – Carlisle se apoiou na cadeira pensativo. – O que foi?

-Você gosta dela, não é mesmo? – Ele me perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Gosto, é uma criatura interessante. – Dei de ombros.

-Não quis dizer nesse sentido. – Esme se endireitou me olhando interessada.

-Não tem a menor possibilidade de me apaixonar, Carlisle. – Franzi o cenho para ele.

-Então por que foi tão determinado quando assinalou que iria se casar com ela? Selene acredita piamente que você é completamente apaixonado por ela. – Ele recrutou. – E Selene não é o tipo de pessoa que cai em mentiras dessa magnitude.

-Sou um excelente ator e eu realmente não gosto quando tão palpites em minha vida.

-Sim, claro, nós nos lembramos da ultima vez. – Esme respondeu acidamente, não olhei para ela, o passado não era algo que eu tinha orgulho. – Agora as coisas fazem sentido, Edward se apaixonar é algo impossível, ele já se apaixonou antes, é traumatizado.

Estreitei os olhos para ela, isso foi golpe baixo.

-Não sou traumatizado, não há ninguém que vale a pena ainda.

-Ainda? – Esme perguntou irônica.

-Segundo Alice eu irei me casar, ela só não consegue ver com quem. – Bufei impaciente. – É alguém que já conheci, por isso a imagem é embaçada.

-Nenhum palpite, meu amor? – Ela perguntou a Carlisle.

-Bem, tenho certeza que não será Tanya. – Carlisle zombou de volta.

-Vocês dois estão muito engraçadinhos hoje. – Recrutei dando uma risada falsa. – Bem, eu vou indo, tenho que convencer Bella a contar quem é a bruxa que vai roubar o lugar de líder dela.

-Mande _beijos_ á ela. – Esme deu uma risada.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele irá. – Carlisle acrescentou dando uma gargalhada.

...

Quando cheguei a casa dos Swan, não pude deixar de percebe o quão silenciosa a casa estava. Abri a porta e estreitei os olhos, Bella havia coberto todos na casa, ou não havia ninguém aqui.

Provavelmente a primeira opção.

Porém o escudo físico não estava levantado...

Cheguei a sala e entrei em alerta.

Leah e Seth estavam desmaiados, Jane presa e Bella estava parada na frente da lareira da sala.

A realização me bateu quando ela se virou para mim.

Não era Bella.

-Soube que me procuravam. – Sorriu simpaticamente, enquanto se apoiava ao lado da lareira. – Eu realmente amo o clima de Forks, é tão fácil andar por aqui nessa época do ano. Os cheiros todos se misturam e encontrar alguém é quase _impossível_.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu resolvi dar uma passada, vocês estavam me procurando e tudo mais. – Deu de ombros indiferente.

-Onde está Bella?

-Você sabe que eu não faria mal a ela. – Revirou os olhos e cutucou Leah com o pé. – Pobre transfiguradora, seu amor não é correspondido. Você sabe o que é isso Sr. Masen? – Me olhou de felinamente.

Aproximei-me da sala cautelosamente e me sentei no sofá.

-Qual é o seu nome, estou cansado de me referir a você como impostora? – Perguntei a ignorando, informações isso era importante agora, ela era tão rápida quanto eu, tinha que pega-la de surpresa.

-Me chame de... – Ela sorriu divertida. -... Anna. Acho que é melhor do que impostora. – Ela deu uma risada baixa.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu já lhe disse. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado, eu não poderia ataca-la, ela podia estar com Bella. – Aliais, eu os prendi por que me atacaram. – Jane se mexeu mal humorada, acho que ela poderia pulverizar alguém aquele olhar. – Não seja tão temperamental, Jane.

-Me responda! – Exclamei impaciente. – Sabe que a prenderemos novamente, por que se arriscar?

-Vocês são um bando egoístas, isso sim! Eu estou salvando a bunda de todos vocês e me agradecem como? Me prendendo! – Olhei-a incrédulo, ela parecia _indignada_ mesmo.

-Você **roubou** a aparência de minha noiva, a feriu com um galho e **me** esfaqueou.

-E? Não é como se você não soubesse nos diferenciar. – Ela me olhou. – Espera! Você não pode nos diferenciar, até me beijou. – Sorriu divertida.

- Você me beijou. – Recrutei acidamente.

-E nem sequer soube me diferenciar pelo beijo. – Ela me olhou com falsa repreensão, minha mão coçou de tamanha era a vontade de bater nela. – Mas não faz mal, eu sou mesmo a Bella, então não temos diferença alguma...

Agarrei seu pescoço e a empurrei para o sofá.

-Você não é a Bella. – Rugi, ela sorriu estranho para mim.

-Sou sim, sabe essa Bella que você conhece? Guarde bem na memoria, por que ela vai mudar. – Agarrou minha mão e a puxou com força, ela era quase tão forte quanto eu, é claro.

-O que quer dizer? – O sorriso dela se tornou irônico.

– Eu vim aqui para dar um aviso bem claro: Pare de me procurar, tanto por magia, quanto por meios humanos. Tem coisas maiores acontecendo ao seu redor, por exemplo... – Se inclinou em minha direção. -... Nessie e Jake. – Fiquei confuso com a sua fala e me distrai

Foi nesse momento que ela enfiou uma faca em mim, me empurrou e sumiu de minhas vistas.

_EDWARD ME TIRA DAQUI!_

Tirei a faca de meu estômago com um rosnado dolorido. Olhei para Jane que não parava de gritar mentalmente para mim.

-Cadê a Bella? – Perguntei desatando as correntes.

-Eu não sei, ela chegou na cozinha se passando por Bella e quando vi tinha essa faca enfiada em meu estômago e um monte de correntes ao meu redor.

Corri para o quarto de Bella e nada encontrei, obviamente, eu pensei em seguir Anna, mas ela tinha um ponto: O cheiro dela era encoberto por vários outros.

-Ô de casa! – Ouvi Nessie exclamar lá embaixo. – Eu trouxe mais um sem-teto!

Cheguei no andar de baixo para vê-la com Thomas ao seu lado, quase desmaiado.

Mas será possível que Nessie não pode ficar longe de um lobisomem? Primeiro Jake, depois Nicolas e agora Thomas.

-Nessie, sua mãe...

-Não entre em pânico, papito. – Nessie me cortou calmamente. – Bella ralou peito e eu não sei onde ela esta, mas tenho certeza que está bem. – Acenou solene. – Agora, dá pra ajudar? – Aponto para o miserável Thomas.

-Ele é prisioneiro dos Volturis. – Recrutei o olhando.

-Por quê? – Estreitou os olhos.

-Ele é filho do líder do bando de lobisomens que quer sua mãe morta, portanto... – Agarrei o braço do lobisomem. – Jane leve ele para os Volturis, eu vou atrás de Anna.

-Quem?

-A Bella falsa. – Respondo minha descente já na porta da cozinha.

Segui seu rastro fresco até onde consegui, até que parei em um penhasco em La Push. Olhei para o mar tentando acha-la, mas não consegui enxerga nada. Me virei para ir embora mais algo me chamou atenção.

As pegadas no chão.

Eram dela, mas havia algo, elas paravam e se viravam, olhei para a frente e vi mais pegadas. Outra pessoa veio aqui, segui as pegadas e senti cheiro de sangue.

Me abaixei e peguei o pedaço de tecido no chão, era da roupa de Anna.

Ergui meus olhos para a árvore, também havia sangue ali. Eu quase podia ver alguém sendo empurrado e esfaqueado.

Eu tinha a sensação que Anna tinha mais inimigos do que eu pensava. Seja o que aconteceu, o ganhador arrastou o corpo do perdendo e pulou no mar.

O meu celular vibrou.

-_Eu__ sei __que __você__ quer __pular __no __mar. __Mas__ temos __coisas __mais __importantes__ agora! __Thomas__ está __com __Nessie, __sua __filha.__ – _Alice pareceu urgente. _– __Eu __não__ posso __ver __nada! __ENTÃO __ANDA__ LOGO,__ HOMEM!_

Desliguei o celular, olhei para o mar mais uma vez e corri para a casa dos Swan.

Quando eu cheguei lá, fiquei incrédulo com a situação toda.

-Como assim ele não pode ficar aqui? – Nessie cuspiu. – Ele estava nu e assustado no meio da chuva, tenha vergonha na cara, Jake!

Jacob havia chegado e enlouquecido ao ver Thomas. Black sabia o que havia acontecido com Nicolas.

-Ele é perigoso, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – Ele segurou os ombros dela e a sacudiu. – Será que dá para me ouvir uma vez nessa vida!

-Não! Ele está mal Jake e não tem nada a ver com o que fizeram a Bella.

-Como você pode ter certeza disso?

-Eu sei quando mentem para mim. – Jake a olhou incrédulo. – Mamãe e eu temos esse instinto que nos alerta, por isso nós duas mentimos tão bem.

-Ele pode não saber, mas ele ainda é um lobisomem...

-Como se você não...

-CALADOS! – Os dois se silenciaram ao me ouvirem, seus pensamentos mudaram para medo quando viram meu rosto.

Não os culpo é algo instintivo.

Leah gemeu apoiando a cabeça no sofá, Seth ainda estava desmaiado e Jane estava de plantão ao lado de Thomas.

-Jane, eu não quero voltar para lá. – Thomas murmurou. – Eles me surraram, pegaram meu sangue, mal me alimento, eu nem sei como fui parar no estacionamento.

-Não se lembra? – Jane franziu o cenho para mim. – Ele...?

-Foi ele quem provocou a divisão ontem. – Respondi colocando as mãos no bolso.

Nicolas teve sucesso em atrair os lobisomens, mais um segundo uivo os confundiu.

Esse era Thomas, que por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, e por ele, estava com o rosto encostado no estomago de Jane, procurando um pouco de conforto da mesma.

-Onde está Nicolas? – Jane franziu o cenho para mim, olhei-a por um instante, ela estava um pouco preocupada... Quem diria?

-Está no hotel com os Cullens, não foi uma boa noite para ele. – Jacob respondeu com a expressão escura. – Você fez os lobisomens querer ataca-lo, não foi bonito. E depois resolveu lutar com ele, obviamente você perdeu, mas antes de fugir feito um covarde o empurrou e o fez rolar morro abaixo.

-Você machucou Nicolas? – Nessie perguntou chocada. – SEU... – Jake passou o braço pela cintura dela para conte-la, teve que levantar Nessie do chão, por que ela não parava de espernear.

-Agora ela resolveu dar ataque. – Jake comentou revirando os olhos.

-PARE! – Thomas explodiu. – Eu não me lembro de fazer essas coisas. – Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, ainda assim eu podia ouvir todos os pensamentos na sala.

-Me diga que merda é essa? – Nessie murmurou agarrando meu braço, me soltei, segurei seu braço e a arrastei para a cozinha.

-Ele tem dupla personalidade, então, tecnicamente, não foi culpa dele, só reagiu ao ver alguém comandando o que é seu bando por direito. – Ela suspirou.

-Pobre Nicolas... – Cruzou os braços e formou um bico nos lábios. -... Pobre Thomas também.

-Sem querer quebrar seu momento "sinto pena dos lobisomens", onde diabos está sua mãe? – Perguntei em tom sério.

-Ela viajou, eu já te disse isso. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Oh! Eu entendi, ela não te disse e você ficou magoado, né? Não se preocupe, ela faz isso o tempo todo.

-O que? Viajar? – Franzi o cenho não me importando de seguir os confusos pensamentos dela.

-Não contar algo, é algo que ela faz o tempo todo. – Ela recrutou cruzando os braços.

_Ou__ você__ acha__ que__ não__ suspeito __do __noivado__ dos __dois?_ – Olhei para ela sem expressão.

-Eu leio pensamentos, sei bem o quanto acredita e o quanto desconfia. – Estreitei os olhos. – Sei o que pensa sobre Bella e eu, Nessie, e sim, nós vamos nos casar, não estamos apenas namorando.

-Sei. – Ela jogou os cabelos sobre o ombro um tanto arrogante.

– Então?

-Então o que? – Me olhou confusa, revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Onde está Bella?

-Eu disse que não sei. – Ela me olhou como se fosse obvio. – Você pode ler minha mente o quanto quiser.

-E você não tem nenhum palpite. – Estreitei os olhos.

-Claro que tenho. – Comecei a ouvir uma canção de ninar. – Mas graças ao meu dom, eu aprendi a controlar meus pensamentos. – Então se virou para o armário e pegou alguns ingredientes.

-Você está mesmo indo fazer chocolate quente para Thomas? Ele é prisioneiro Volturi!

Ela bufou e pegou o celular, fiquei em alerta, Nessie estava ligando para Bella.

-_O__ que?_ – Apurei meus ouvidos para entender algo no fundo, ela estava em um calmo... Ela estava isolando o lugar.

-Papai está ouvindo também, mãe. – Nessie me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-_Vocês __brigaram?_ – Ela perguntou confusa. _– __Já?_

Arranquei o celular da mão de Nessie.

-Você não pode simplesmente sair assim. – Falei entre os dentes.

_-Eu__ não __sai, __eu __viajei.__ – _Bella recrutou.

-É pior! – Rosnei socando a bancada, Nessie me olhou feio. – Sua cabeça foi posta a premio: lobisomens, demônios, caçadores de recompensa, bruxas, grupo religioso praticante de magia negra...

-_Ok, __eu __entendi__ o __seu __ponto, __não __precisa __me__ dar __toda__ a __lista_. – Ela suspirou. – _Por__que__ Nessie __está __me __ligando?__ Ela __não __faria __isso __sem__ motivo __e __você__ querer __falar __comigo __não __é __motivo._

Agora eu fiquei indignado com a indiferença dela. Nessie tomou o celular de mim.

-Sabe o filho do líder lobisomem que vocês vem caçando? Thomas? Eu o encontrei no estacionamento, nem o reconheci de tão sujo que estava, coitado. Esta todo pelado e sujo de terra, eu tive que trazê-lo para casa, mas parece que ele é um prisioneiro Volturi e...

-Vá direto ao ponto. – Reclamei querendo acabar logo aquilo.

-Bem, podemos mantê-lo conosco? Você é filha do general Volturi e tudo mais.

-_Você __pode __sim, __Nessie._– O que? Nessie me olhou vitoriosa.

Peguei o telefone de Bella.

-Você não tem autoridade para isso. – Franzi o cenho. – Está cobrando briga com Aro, Bella.

_-Ele__ não __precisa__ saber,__Edward.__ –_ Ergui as sobrancelhas me interessando pelo o que ela pretendia. –_Vamos__ colocar__ dessa __maneira:__ você __fica__ quieto __e __ninguém__ descobre._

-O que ganharia com isso? – Cruzei os braços.

_-Um__ beijinho.__ – _Ela zombou.

-Bella, não brinque com algo sério. – Estreitei os olhos, ela não podia apenas colaborar?

_-Edward,__você__ seria __capaz__ de __me __trair?_ – Ela perguntou, trinquei os dentes contento a vontade de responder a verdade, mas Nessie estava na cozinha. _– __Você__ jamais__ faria__ isso__ por __que__ é __meu__ noivo__ e__ me __ama__.__ – _E quase podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. – _Não __é__mesmo?_

Ela tinha acabado de ameaçar contar a verdade sobre nós dois. Merda! Isso mexeria com a aliança dos dois clãs.

Afinal nós enganamos os Volturis.

_-Foi__ o__ que__eu__pensei._ – Então ela desligou.

Isabella Swan podia ser uma vadia quando queria.

Amassei o celular na minha mão.

Não se mexe com Edward Cullen sem pagar.

-Hey! – Nessie exclamou

Bella iria se arrepender _dolorosamente_ de me ameaçar.

* * *

**Tradução do que Alex e Neal falaram:**

-_Waar_? - Onde?

- _Kelet_. - Leste.

- _Wat is er gebeurd_? – O que aconteceu?

- _Nie__ widziałem_. – Eu não vi.

_Słyszałeś to?__ – _Ouviu isso?

-_Da... - _Sim.

_-Het is een verspilling van tijd! -_ É perda de tempo!

* * *

**N/a: Sabe que dessa ve eu até que fui rapida, hã? Me esforçei, espero que fiquem felizes!**

**Então eu me empolguei um pouco por aqui e o capitulo saiu bem mais rapido do que eu previa (não ter provas na escola também ajudou). Foram 52 paginas de Bloody Lips, galera, gostaram?**

**O capitulo foi para Bella que estava com tudo nesse capitulo, eu acho que esclareci bastante coisa de certa forma, muitos ficaram "Aaaw, ela não vai ter poderes da mãe?", então, Madeleine pensa isso, eu jamais falei uma unica palavra sobre assunto, pessoal. Mas eu não precisava por que estava lá o tempo todo, podem conferir o capitulo 15 "Quando se provoca dois clãs, você sofre", o escudo de Bella estava realmente mais intenso e a fome dela havia aumentado, como Edward havia notado no capiutlo 21 "O certo é errado e o errado é o certo". Sim, eu já pensava sobre a morte de Renné desde do capiutlo 15, eu sou bem a frente da trama, fazer o que?**

**Mas o capitulo não foi só de Bella, Alexandra apareceu! A famosa Alexandra, humana que assumiria o posto de Charlie se não fosse por Bella. Todo mundo ficou motivado pelo o que Jane disse e pensou que a garota iria odiar Bella, bem intriga ira haver, mas... Bem, vamos deixar isso para os proximos capitulos. Eu também acrescentei Neal, eu acho que vocês sacaram que os dois não são bem um casal e que ambos tem dons anormais para seres huamanos. Alguém chuta o que o poderoso general Swan pode fazer?**

**E Thomas, até ele conseguiu um espaço aqui! Eu estou começando a ficar empolgada com o personagem, ele vai ser o caminho para algumas revelações chocantes. Agora, ele pode se transforma em lobisomem e não se lembra, por que será? Alguma teoria? **

**E Nessie? Tinha que ser Nessie para ir ao supermercado e achar um lobisomem, não? Falando neles, eu não esqueci de Boreas, ele vai voltar e todo mundo vai odia-lo ainda mais, assim como Emmett.  
**

**A impostora, Anna, também voltou e sumiu em um estralar de dedos, podem dizer, ela fodona! Quando ela disse aquilo sobre o beijo para Edward, eu comecei a rir, amei escrever aquilo. **

**Um assunto totalmente fora da fanfic: Amanhecer estreia essa semana, pessoa! *-*, finalmente! YAY! Quem ta feliz manda review! AUSAUHSAUHSA', ok, brinks.  
**

**Flando nisso, vamos as reviews!**

**Aninha Flavia: O segredo que Bella guarda de Nessie são dois: o relacionamento entre Edward e ela (sendo que Nessie desconfia que eles não irão mesmo casar, mas ainda os vê como casal) e sobre o fato de Edward ser parente de Nessie. Sobre o filho de Nessie, eu soltei a bomba e agora vou esperar um pouco para voltar ao assunto (entenda-se: capitulo que vem ou daqui dois, ainda não decidi). Yeah, Nicolas sabe muito mais do que conta, Jane já aceitou isso, agora é correr atrás da verdade, o que será que ela irá fazer? Os Hughes são a familia de Layla e Peter, como eu disse antes, eu deixei claro, no final do capitulo passado, que o avô podia ver o futuro também e que usava isso para roubar, por conta disso ele é o melhor ladrão do mundo (aos olhos de todos do ramo). Bella e Nessie são ladras, eu até citei os codinomes das duas no POV de Nessie. Acho que você um conexão fraca ai, não? Sobre o leilão... Bem, eu ando citando o quadro a varios capitulos, acabarei com o arco dessa historia em breve. Amore, eu espero que goste do capitulo! Ou que fique triste, depois com raiva, então com pesar voltado para tristeza, ficando confusa e terminando rindo. Se algo disso acontecer, quer dizer que eu fiz bem meu trabalho ;***

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester: Ha minha filha, a coisa boa em ser autora, quando não tem carta na manga, é só inventar! UASHAUHS' na maioria das vezes tudo foi pensado antes, mas... Bem, as vezes as coisas vem naturalmente, como a relação entre Jane e Nicolas, não era nem pra esar ali, mas eu senti algo em mim e pensei "eu tenho que colocar isso". Então, como eu disse antes, o funeral não foi o evento principal do capitulo, ele foi o inicio, apenas isso, comecei o capitulo nesse clima sobrenatural onde Carmem maquina com Nicolas e passo para Jacob que nos leva ao funeral, então acorre a reviravolta e Bella termina puta da vida, quebrando o braço a avó, atirando uma faca na prima e causando um acidente dos primos. Familia não é a unica coisa que se deve fiel? E sobre Marcus, no proximo capitulo vai aparecer "algo" sobre isso, não conto mais nada! Espero que goste do capitulo, Elena ;***

** Sophiatt : Hey Sophi! Obigada pelo elogio, apesar de não achar que eu seja tão esperta assim, espero sair bem no Enem também =D. Vou te contar sua pergunta foi certeira! Quem é a tia de Layla e Peter? Como eu posso responder isso sem entregar o ouro? Por que se Ariadne tivesse a descrito você a reconheceria, tenho certeza. Sobe o leilão, sim, ele é importante, não por causa do leilão em si, mas por causa do quadro, você já teve a curiosidade olhar o quadro que Nessie está tão interessada? Sim, ele existe, não ele foi roubado (eu acho), compare com a descrição do quadro que Alice viu, é a conexão. Isso ira ser solidificado de vez no proximo capitulo, mas vamos focar nesse novo, hã? Então, ele está passavel? Se não, por favor seja legal, eu escrevi 52 paginas aqui. De qualquer maneira, bjim!**

**Lana Black: Fiquei feliz em te agradar com o capitulo passado. Eu fiquei com o coração partido quando pensei na historia de Nessie (estava de TPM na época em que pensei nela) só achei que nada aqui é coicidencia, Nessie não odiar Bella por ser um demonio? Tinha que ter uma justificativa, eu pensei que isso fazia sentido. E da onde eu tiro tanta imaginação? Minha querida Lana, eu não faço a menor ideia! Algumas pessoas são otimas com numeros, outras em mentir, eu só sei que penso demais e amo misterio desde que me conheço por gente, acho que no fim eu só trabalho minha criativade, hihihi. De qualquer maneira, Nessie voltou ao seus momentos hilarios nesse capitulo, embora foi no final, por que o começo não era propicio (RIP Renné). Espero que goste do capitulo, amore! Bjus!**

**mari a: Bem vinda, Maria! E nossa! Você lê rapido, hein? Os leitores que pegaram a fic por agora demoram dois dias ou três, estou impressionada! Acho que devo estar fazendo um excelente trabalho se minha historia a fez passar a noite em claro, eu só faço isso com livros que me pegam de jeito *-*. Ok, é melhor parar de escrever isso, por que eu estou pensando besteira aqui (minha mente adolescente cheia de hormonios é muito pervetida, fato). Que bom que conseguiu acompanhar a historia, tem leitores que se perdem um pouco (até eu as vezes tenho que reler os capitulos para me achar =P). Eu tenho certeza de que seja lá quem você acha que é a impostora, você está errada hihihi. Desculpe a corta :S, é que a impostora é a primeira e ultima pessoa que você pensaria. Você deve estar querendo me bater por dar um dica tão confusa, tudo bem, eu entedo, posso ser super chata quando quero. De qualquer maneira, qual é sua parte favorita em toda fanfic? E nesse capitulo em particula? Aliais ele ficou agradavel?**

**Sami Winkot: Hey Sami! Você assiste vampire diaries? Eu gosto um pouco mais de você agora =D! Enloqueci com o ultimo episodio e amei o flash back dos originais, agoa é só 5 de janeiro ç.ç a vida é cruel. De qualquer maneira, Nessie não abortou o filho, não sei como entendeu isso, devo ter colcoado algo sem querer, ele esta vivo e eu voltarei a tocar no assunto nos proximos capitulo, não se preocupe. Bem, tem uma vampira super fodastica e velha no meio da historia, ela aparece no proximo capitulo, e sobre a avó de Bella, ela esqueceu de tomar o simancol, fato. Esse capitulo mostra dois lado dela, o frio e a parte que ainda é mãe, mas ela é lider em sua familia, os vivos precisam de um guia... Mas eu duvido que Bella tenha visto por esse angulo, certo? ASUHAUHS' Eu fico super feliz por isso, na verdade, foi bom quebrar o braço da bruaca. Eu não sei nada sobre a profecia por agora, cof cof cof, ok? Só uma coisa, Nicolas é imortal, lembra? Ele meio que não é menor de idade faz bastante tempo. Sim, o ENEM foi super foda para mim, fui uma das ultimas a sair ¬¬', mas acho que fui bem na redação =D. A historiade Nicolas, Didyme e Jane, hum... Tem uma conexão, é verdade, mas não é bem juntos... Bem, irei explicar isso aos poucos, Jane irá descobrir o que está acontecendo uma hora, certo? Eu adoro seu revire_ just the way it is_ hehehe. Então, eu meio que estou ansiosa para saber sobre o que achou do capitulo *-***

**Rafaela: Desculpe mesmo a demora, amore, mas dessa vez eu até que fui rapida, não? Bem, eu acho que eu respondi sua pergunta sobre Bella e os poderes de Renné no instante em que ela explodiu o escudo, quebrou o encanto que a segurava no lugar e quebrou o braço de Madeleine (/o\). Sobre o quadro: sim, ele é importante, eu falo mesmo demais nele =P. Pode me pergunta sobre o que está confusa e eu irei esclarecer, ok? Você acha que a historia de Nessie ficou bem mesmo =D? Isso é um alivio, sabe? Estava com medo de ter exagerado ou algo assim, mas acho que ficou como eu queria, com tudo que o leitor esperava mais a surpresa de Nessie ter tido um filho. E obrigada, eu espero ter do bem no ENEM também :D e... Bem, eu espero que o capitulo tenha cumprido suas expectativas em relação a ele!**

**R: Você fez a pergunta de um milhão de dolares! Você vai descobrir a resposta no proximo capitulo, amore, prometo! **

**Fanytah: Sei que eu sou eu *joga cabelos para o lado*, acho que você explodiu de felicidade com esse capitulo, então, por que esse é maior que o anterior (que tem 40 paginas ou algo assim). Vamos por partes, como em sua review, a historia de Nessie tinha ser forte, para mostrar o por que de tanta falta de desconfiança dela com os homens (pobre Jake). Sobre a avó de Bella e os poderes de Renné, acho que você ficou satisfeita nesse capitulo, não? Quer dizer, a avó teve o braço quebrado e Bella mostrou para a cambada toda que não está pra brincadeira, mexeu com ela, leva porrada. E o quadro! Você é, tipo, a quinta pessoa que me perguntou, e eu vou repetir que a historia do quadro irá ser resolvida entre os dois proximos capitulos, se eu não me engano. Sobre o nome, eu explico logo abaixo, você não foi a unica com problema de memoria (detalhe, era só ler o final com o POV de Marcus no capitulo anterior ao anterior (?)). Em relação ao ENEM, eu também espero que tenha ido bem, amore asuhaushauhs'! Eu espero que o capitulo seja tudo aquilo que você tenha esperado (algo assim disso), obrigada pela review, até logo! _P.S: Tudo bem mandar review em outro capitulo, deve ter sido a emoção ou algo assim, não =D?_  
**

** meirel. silva: Sinto muito, amore, mas sua review não está aparecendo, ao menos para mim, tudo que vejo é o ponto de exclamação :/. Mas o que vale é a ****intenção**, então muito obrigada por mandar review! Espero que goste do novo capitulo, eu o fiz com muito carinho, algumas (muitas) lagrimas e também risadas :*

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas e alertas, galera! É com muito orgulho que eu digo que Bloody Lips teve mais de 45 mil visitantes!  
**

**No proximo episodio teremos tanta coisa... Talvez eu revele quem é a bruxa, alguém chuta? Ela já apareceu aqui.**

_**E antes que eu me esqueça: O nome do episodio passado, o Richard Hughes (o vidente, avô das crianças) chama **Ariadne** de **Dydime**, no capitulo anterior ao passado temos um POV de Marcus (que expressou uma emoção nesse capitulo /0\) onde a mascadara loira (vulgo: Safira) diz "-Por amor. – Ela respondeu se aproximando. – Por **Didyme**." - Se ainda não entenderam, por favor ir ao wikipedia e olhar o perfil de Marcus, lá vai estar o nome da esposa dele. Sim, eu liguei uma personagem da saga com minha historia, torna tudo mais veridico, sei lá.**_

**Espero que tenham entendido sobre o nome agora.**

**Bem, é isso!**

**_Au revoir_, meus sanguinarios leitores!**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: O que seria desse capitulo sem a preview do proximo capitulo =O?**

**_"-Estou olhando o leilão on-line, esperando que mamãe compre esse quadro. – Apontei na tela._**

**_-Ele me lembra de quando era humana. – Olhei para Jane, ela parecia perdida em memorias, então ela franziu o cenho e se endireitou rapidamente, como se tivesse percebido algo._**

**_-Sério, Jane? Sente saudades de quando era humana? – Ela ergueu os olhos para Nicolas, ele parecia um lobo agora._**

**_Era algo no olhar dele, tinha algo arrepiante ali... Eu não sei explicar."_**


	29. Betrayals

**Capitulo 29**

**Emmett P.O.V**

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – Edward rosnou colocando Alice contra a parede. – Pare com isso! Eu _odeio_ Space girl! – Reclamou fazendo uma careta.

-Como eu disse: não sei. – Ela suspirou empurrando ele para o lado, Edward fez outro buraco na parede tamanha era a raiva.

Esse era o que? O trigésimo quarto buraco na ultima meia hora?

-Deixe-me ver se entendi... Bella foi embora, deixou Nessie ter como hospede um lobisomem inimigo e ainda te chantageou? – Perguntei só pra por lenha na fogueira.

-Tenho certeza que não esqueceu nada, Emmett. – Ele respondeu sarcástico.

_Eu sou o fã numero 1 dela!_

-Ah! Vai tomar no...

-Ok, não precisa ser rude. – Eu o cortei. – Por que eu estou aqui de qualquer maneira? Eu tenho um lobisomem para rastrear, sabe? – Cruzei os braços fazendo careta.

-Temos a eternidade, Emmett, e isso é bastante tempo. – Uma voz falou atrás de nós.

Estreitei os olhos, por que raios eu não a ouvi se aproximar?

Aliais quem é ela?

Analisei rapidamente, morena, alta, olhos perfeitamente vermelhos...

Edward? Queira fazer o que faz de melhor!

-O que faz aqui Ariadne? – Edward perguntou mais educado. Alice olhou para ela analítica, como se nunca tivesse a visto na vida.

Alice nunca a tinha visto, mas Edward a conhecia? Isso podia significar que essa vampira era parte dos negócios obscuros de Edward.

Todos nós tínhamos, mas Edward fazia coisas que nem mesmo Carlisle sabia.

Então se o ruivo quisesse nos trair estaríamos ferrados, coisa chata né? Mas isso é impossível, de qualquer maneira. Nos vemos como uma família, e família não se trai.

-Eu estava passando, decidi fazer uma visita. – Ela sorriu simpaticamente e analisou rapidamente Alice e eu. – Acredito que não nos conhecemos pessoalmente, apesar de ouvido bastante sobre vocês.

-Tudo mentira, tenho certeza. – Alice recrutou com um sorriso um tanto exagerado, obviamente tudo falso.

-Diga apenas por você. – Rebati cruzando os braços e mexendo as sobrancelhas.

-Então vocês não são os perseguidores do grupo? – Ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça. – Rastreamento de inimigos, infiltração e ataque, são esses seus principais talentos, certo?

Franzi o cenho para Edward, ele havia falado com ela sobre esse tipo de coisa?

-O que quer? – Edward perguntou mal humorado.

-Nada demais, só conversa. – Ela disse se apoiando na parede.

-Sobre?

-Sobre uma empresa, na qual quero investir, gostaria de saber se é uma boa escolha. – Ela olhou para Alice. – Vai ajudar?

-Por que faria isso? – Ariadne só olhou para Edward, havia algo sobre ela... Era muito calma, como se não temesse nada.

Quando um vampiro age assim perto de nós é por que não tem o que temer mesmo.

Afinal não ter medo de um telepata que pode te imobilizar, uma vidente que pode prever cada passo seu e de um vampiro que pode te estraçalhar muito mais rápido do que os outros é coisa grande.

Sim, eu tenho o dom da força. Sou fodão quando quero.

De qualquer maneira, se ela não tem medo de nós...

-Alice, só faça o que ela pediu. – Edward estava tenso, isso não é um bom sinal.

Ele só me olhou de lado, oh-oh, isso é um péssimo sinal.

-Qual é a...? – Alice começou a pergunta, mas Ariadne a cortou.

-_Lico_, uma das maiores empresas de segurança do mundo. – Alice deixou os olhos perderem foco e depois franziu o cenho.

-Eu não posso vê-los.

-Oh? – Ariadne erguendo as sobrancelhas não parecendo surpresa. – Que pena, então... Pergunta: o que podem me dizer sobre a família Karlec?

Olhei-a por alguns segundos, eu sinceramente consegui entender a jogada silenciosa dela.

Era só ler nas entrelinhas.

Ariadne nos deu uma informação sobre uma empresa de segurança que Alice não pode ver, o que significa que o destino da empresa está nas mãos de lobisomens.

Ao menos deve ser dos lobisomens, os transfiguradores também podem se esconder de Alice, mas apenas por que tem ligação com os lobisomens, eu não sei bem qual.

Eu devia pesquisar sobre isso... Er... Nah!

De qualquer maneira, agora ela pedia algo em troca, a informação sobre as bruxas.

-Seus bruxos querendo fechar um coven com uma bruxa na cidade.

-Bruxa?

-Alguém poderoso, mas você já sabe disso. – Edward cruzou os braços, Ariadne deu de ombros como se dissesse "O que posso fazer?". – Onde?

Ariadne apenas sorriu para ele, provavelmente dando a resposta mentalmente, Alice arregalou os olhos de repente.

-Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, Emmett e Alice. – Ela acenou para nós dois. – Edward. – Cumprimentou e então sumiu de nossas vistas.

-O que eu estou perdendo? – Perguntei curioso.

-Edward sabe onde Bella está. – Alice resmungou mal humorada. – Ela vai voltar logo, não precisa ir lá!

-Eu não a quero por ai, é perigoso demais para ela, será que consegue entender isso? – Edward recrutou mal humorado. – Quero que lide com a situação na casa dos Swan, não quero aquele lobisomem se transformando perto de Nessie. – Acrescentou para mim.

-Isso foi estranhamente paternal de sua parte. – Comentei. – Soa como se tivesse coração.

-Hilário. – Resmungou estreitando os olhos.

-Tudo bem, eu fico de olho na situação dos Swan, apenas por que é divertido Nessie dar patadas no Jake. – Comecei a rir. – Entenderam? Patadas?

Edward me olhou cético, mas eu vi um indicio de sorriso, então foi embora, era um pouco irritante o quão rápido ele poderia se mover quando queria.

-Se mata, Emmett. – Alice me olhou risonha.

-Já fizeram isso, fadinha. – Pisquei para ela. – E você vai comigo na casa dos Swan.

-Por quê? – Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto eu agarrava o braço dela.

-Eu tenho cara de babá? Preciso de uma parceira para torna as coisas divertidas, além do mais, tem lobisomens, vampiros e demônios, quer coisa melhor para quebrar o tédio?

Ela bufou e me acompanhou.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Estou feliz por ter se recuperado. – Sorri entregando a caneca chá para Nicolas.

-Obrigado. – Sorriu sincero. – Então você o achou no estacionamento e se sentiu solidaria?

-Algo assim, mas eu não sabia que ele tinha feito isso com você. – Sorri pesarosa. - Eu pensei em bater nele, quebrar alguns ossos e tal, mas a maneira como ele pareceu perdido... Você acredita que de todas as criaturas ele se sente mais confortável com Jane? – Nicolas me olhou de repente.

Hum... Reação interessante.

-Jane? A vampira que gostar de causar dor? – Ergue as sobrancelhas cético, o analisei rapidamente, eu tenho certeza que tem algo entre Nicolas e Jane.

Mas o que?

-Ele a viu e a agarrou... – Tomei um gole de sangue de propósito, Nicolas olhou para sua caneca quieto, estreitei os olhos. -... Pela cintura. Thomas estava realmente assustado e se recusou a deixar ela se afastar, então, com uma carranca assustadora, ela o acompanhou até o quarto e está lá até agora.

-Sério? – Ele pareceu perturbado, sorri olhei para o teto, Jane estava ouvindo, certeza. – Como vai as coisas entre você e Jake? – Mudou de assunto rapidamente.

-Normal.

-Normal? – Ergueu a sobrancelha cético

-Ok, as coisas estão tensas. – Fiz beicinho. – É irritante! Quanto mais luto, mais sinto esse calor dentro de mim, essa necessidade... – Estremeci só de pensar. - Está ficando difícil para mim, tenho necessidades, sabe?

-Sei... – Ele me olhou analítico. – Por que você simplesmente não tenta?

-É complicado. – Desviei o olhar.

-Essa é a graça da vida, Nessie. – Ele retrucou, olhei para ele em duvida. – O prazer está em conquistar o final feliz, por isso existe algum conflito. É como esses conto de fadas que contam hoje em dia.

-Eu gostaria que isso fosse um conto de fadas. – Suspirei tomando um gole de sangue. – Ao menos eu poderia garantir o meu "feliz para sempre", exceto que não é pra sempre.

-Será? – Dei uma risada.

-Eu sei que o "para sempre" vale para vocês, criaturas imortais, mas eu não sou imortal.

-Jake é. – Arregalei os olhos.

-_O que?_

-Ele é transfigurador, Nessie, é humano, mas... – Ele colocou a caneca em cima do balcão. -... Bem, quando se sofre a impressão, normalmente ela é humana, depois de um tempo começa a envelhecer, então o transfigurador desiste de sua metamorfose e se torna completamente humano. Jake não vai envelhecer até escolher nunca mais se transforma.

-Por isso a aparência dele é...

-Sim, por isso ele não parece ter 17 anos, mas você também não parece, diria que tem 19 ou algo assim.

-É uma coisa de demônio, Bella parece ter vinte e pouco por exemplo. – Dei de ombros.

-Sei disso, Nessie. – Revirei os olhos para o sabichão.

-Muita fofoca para por em dia? – Jane perguntou aparecendo na porta e indo em direção a geladeira, olhei rapidamente para Nicolas, ele parecia indiferente.

Droga! Por que eu fui desviar o olhar? Aposto que ele deixou a mascara cair por dois segundos.

-É bom vê-la novamente Jane, soube que arranjou um filhote para cuidar. – Nicolas comentou casualmente.

Jane se virou com uma garrafa de sangue na mão.

-Thomas estava na prisão Volturi comigo, é curioso o modo como parece dependente de mim nesse momento. – Ela pegou um copo e o encheu. – Ainda mais sendo lobisomem.

-Vampiros e lobisomens não são inimigos naturais, mas você já sabe disso. – Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

-Nesse momento nós somos. – Ela sorriu venenosamente, credo! – De qualquer maneira, eu soube que ele lhe tirou o controle do bando...

-Os lobos ficaram confusos sobre quem seguir, no fim eu ganhei, Thomas ficou furioso e me empurrou no morro, os lobos se espalharam depois disso.

-E você terminou extremamente ferido. – Ela acrescentou, Jane gosta de dor, fatão... – De qualquer maneira, o que está fazendo Nessie? – Perguntou olhando meu notebook aberto em cima do balcão.

-Estou olhando o leilão on-line, esperando que mamãe compre esse quadro. – Apontei na tela.

-Ele me lembra de quando era humana. – Olhei para Jane, ela parecia perdida em memórias, então ela franziu o cenho e se endireitou rapidamente, como se tivesse percebido algo.

-Sério, Jane? Sente saudades de quando era humana? – Ela ergueu os olhos para Nicolas, ele parecia um lobo agora.

Era algo no olhar dele, tinha algo arrepiante ali... Eu não sei explicar.

-Nunca parei para pensar o suficiente sobre minha vida humana para sentir saudades, é inútil para mim. – Ela respondeu acidamente. – Olá, Cullens. – Acrescentou quando a porta da cozinha se abriu.

Olhei sobre o ombro.

Alice e Emmett estavam lá.

-Cadê papi? – Perguntei desconfiada.

-Foi dar uma de perseguido com Bella. – Emmett deu de ombros.

-Ele nunca vai achá-la.

-Ele é um vampiro, ruiva, e lê mentes, Bella pode ser boa, mas não tão boa. – Emmett se sentou na mesa. – Jane, sangue aqui. – Estralou os dedos, ela o olhou sujo. – Por favor. – Sorriu galante, ela continuo o olhando ceticamente. – Tudo bem, eu pego. – Suspirou.

-Nessie, que quadro é esse? – Alice perguntou se inclinando sobre o computador.

-Gostou? Bella vai comprá-lo para mim. – Sorri feliz.

– Não acredito. – Ela murmurou arregalando os olhos.

**Rose P.O.V**

-O que foi? – Perguntei quando Jasper entrou bruscamente na sala.

-Cadê Carlisle e Esme?

-Volturis. – Respondi dando ombros, me ergui ao percebe que ele estava nervoso. -O que foi?

-Alice me passou essa empresa para pesquisar.

-E?

-Pertence a Boreas. – Arregalei os olhos e senti algo gelado penetrar em minha espinha.

Boreas, o lobisomem imortal.

A criatura que seqüestrou Bella, mas antes disso fez algo bem pior...

Ele _me _seqüestrou, torturou e estuprou.

Emmett me salvou, foi depois disso que nós nos aproximamos e por fim iniciamos nosso relacionamento de verdade...

-Não conte a Emmett. – Jasper me olhou surpreso. – Precisamos saber onde exatamente está Boreas e então falaremos com meu marido, até lá é bom que ele se distraia.

-Tudo bem, Alice está cuidando disso. – Jasper se sentou a mesa. – O que descobriu?

-Eu estou atolada em pesquisas, tenho que verificar as bruxas da cidade, a impostora, Thomas, os Solari... – Bufei mal humorada. – É inacreditável, sabe?

-Não, eu não sei, explique-se.

-Minha ultima descoberta é a impostora. – Respondi. – Ela está por ai como Bella faz anos! Eu achei varias fotos dela em festas através das câmeras de segurança e só. Parece que ela trabalha com arte e conhece gente poderosa na Europa.

-Que tipo de gente?

-Humanos, nada a ver com o sobrenatural e isso me intriga. – Então peguei uma pasta. – Durante minha pesquisa eu acabei achando outras fotos e essas são da verdadeira Bella.

-O que ela fazia?

-Jasper, ela é uma ladra profissional.

-Eu já sabia disso. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

-Todos nós sabíamos, o que não sabíamos é a quantidade de roubo que elas fizeram. – Estendi uma lista de treze paginas. – Isso é o que se sabe que foi feito por elas, ainda tem os roubos que ninguém descobriu.

Jasper assobiou e de repente ergueu os olhos sobre um item na lista.

-Elas roubaram os asiáticos?

-Uma das duas quebrou o código de segurança projetado por um amigo meu, isso é realmente impressionante, lembro de Frank comentando isso em uma festa no ano passado. – Me inclinei na cadeira.

-Bem, ao menos nós sabemos que Bella e Nessie são ricas, milionárias na verdade. – Jasper se inclinou na cadeira. – Você está vasculhando o passado de qual das duas?

-Nessie, Edward me pediu para checar. – Suspirei. – Tem coisas chocantes aqui.

-Tipo?

-Nessie foi dada como morta depois que desapareceu de sua casa, onde estava os corpos de sua família mutilados. – Joguei a fotos do arquivo da policia na mesa. – Foi um humano e pelas marcas, eu diria Solari.

-E eles voltam a nos assombrar. – Jasper comentou. – Como pode ter certeza?

-O ritual envolve arrancar o coração das vitimas. – Apontei para as fotos, ele acenou com a cabeça. – As coisas não terminam por ai, Nessie é parente de Edward e Esme por parte da mãe.

-Nós já sabíamos disso – Ele revirou os olhos.

-Mas sabíamos disso aqui? – Apontei para um nome na arvore geológica.

-Dafne Campbell? – Jasper ergue as sobrancelhas. – E dai?

- Ela era filha de Robert Campbell e Sasha Stagoviks, que por sua vez pertenceu a realeza sobrenatural russa.

-A rainha amazona que estava com os Volturis... – Jasper murmurou pensativo.

-Exatamente, Jasper, não existe coincidências e eles a trouxeram em segredo. Os Volturis também fizeram sua pesquisa sobre Nessie.

-Então eles sabem sobre sua conexão sanguínea com Edward e Esme. – Neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, eles não sabem do verdadeiro sobrenome de Edward, além do mais a irmã dele recebeu outro sobrenome ao se casar, eu pude achar a conexão por que tenho conhecimento sobre esses fatos. – Apoiei a cabeça na mão. – Mas eles estão de olhou em Nessie.

-Acho que é natural dado a posição privilegiada que ela se encontrar como filha de Bella e impressão de Jacob.

-Sem contar que é através dela que os Volturis se mantém pacíficos em relação a Nicolas. – Dei uma risada. – Ela nem se deu conta da importância que tem.

-E o que você achou sobre a tal profecia?

-Nada, isso é o mais frustrante, os demônios podem se mover muito mais sutis que lobisomens! Eles se parecem como humanos e agem como tais, nós nem mesmo percebemos Bella embaixo de nossos narizes! Ao menos Carlisle resolveu tirar o encargo e fazer sua própria pesquisa.

Jasper se ergueu e em questão de segundos estava me estendo um copo de sangue.

-É fresco, acabaram de tirar da fonte. – Apontou para a porta, aceitei aliviada.

-E sobre James?

-Ainda sendo interrogado, demônios são difíceis, eles gostam da dor. – Jasper deu de ombros.

– Os Volturis o querem agora, por isso Carlisle e Esme...

O telefone começou a tocar de repente, eu atendi rapidamente.

-_Rose? Você precisa vir aqui agora!_ – Alice exclamou parecendo indignada.

Olhei para Jasper com cenho franzido.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Parei no meio da floresta com Ariadne e Safira.

-Vá, não temos muito tempo. – Safira falou quando viu a hesitação de Ariadne.

Eu estava um pouco surpresa com a hesitação da vampira, nunca a vi assim. Nem mesmo a décadas atrás quando nos conhecemos, antes de eu achar que ela estava morta.

Agora, era Marcus quem iria revê-la.

Ariadne sumiu de nossas vistas e se encontrou no meio da clareira a dez metros de nós. Safira e eu nos viramos para dar privacidade para os dois.

Me pergunto como foi que Ariadne conheceu Marcus e como foi que eles se tornaram amantes...

-Você sabe...? – Perguntei para Safira apontando sobre o ombro, ela me olhou por trás da mascara.

-Tem coisas que você não sabe Carmem e é melhor deixar desse jeito. – Acenei com a cabeça e olhei sobre o ombro. Eu não podia ouvi-los, Safira havia cuidado disso, mas podia vê-los.

E eles estavam se beijando ardentemente.

Involuntariamente arregalei os olhos, nunca esperei ver Marcus Volturi sendo tão... Viril.

Ele nunca mais seria inexpressivo para mim.

Uma tristeza me invadiu, vê-los me lembrou de Eleazar, meu amado marido. Quando ele iria acabar com a missão? Espionava os Romenos há décadas agora...

-É quase um alivio não saber de tudo. – Suspirei me apoiando na arvore.

-Sim, você tem sorte nesse aspecto. – Respondeu olhando melancolicamente para algum ponto a sua frente. – Infelizmente, no campo amoroso nós duas nos encontramos na mesma pagina.

Olhei-a triste, não só por mim, mas por ela.

-Deve realmente difícil para você, quero dizer, mente para tudo e todos, como pode agüentar?

-É por que sei que um dia isso tudo vai acabar e eu poderei tirar essa mascara ouvir as pessoas me chamarem pelo meu verdadeiro nome e... – Ela olhou para frente resignada. -... Bem, simplesmente não precisarei mentir sobre mim.

-Então, você tem esperança?

-É como dizem: ela é a ultima que morre. – Sorriu mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Além do mais, isso tudo trás antigas memórias de volta, e isso é tudo que sempre desejei.

-Dá onde veio o nome Safira? – Perguntei de repente.

-Como?

-É apenas outro nome falso, mas você o manteve por bastante tempo, o suficiente para todos conhecerem... – Olhei-a curiosa.

-Todas nós temos nomes falsos, Carmem.

-Mas você é quem mais muda, Ariadne e Selene tem esses nomes nos últimos trezentos anos. Você, por outro lado, sempre mudou, mas sempre usou esse nome quando se trata de vampiros e agora o usa a pelo menos um século inteiro.

Ela me olhou por um segundo inteiro, como se refletisse se me contava ou não, por fim se decidiu.

-Eu escolhi esse nome, por que meu anel de noivado é de safira.

-Então, no fim, tudo se resume ao que ele te deu?

-Romântico e estúpido, eu sei, mas pode me culpar?

-Nem que eu quisesse. – Suspirei olhando para cima, a chuva havia dado uma trégua e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era nuvens escuras no topo das arvores...

Então eu ouvi algo a nossa frente, Safira e eu nos viramos para ver Selene, logo em seguida, algo cortou o ar extremamente rápido e ouvi um ofego ao meu lado.

Me virei para ver Ariadne com um punhal atravessando o peito de Safira, deixei minha boca se abrir surpresa.

-O que exatamente quer que eu faça com ela? – Marcus apareceu atrás de Ariadne.

Safira caiu no chão inconsciente.

-Apenas olhe. – Ariadne pediu a Marcus.

Os cabelos loiros de Safira lentamente mudaram de cor, ficando castanho-avermelhado, e sua pele adquiriu um tom azulado, exatamente como um cadáver humano. Selene se inclinou e puxou a mascara da vampira no chão, o rosto de Isabella Swan ficou a mostra.

-O que é isso? – Marcus exclamou. – Ela é a impostora?

-Não a chamaria assim, mas, sim, é ela quem foi capturada pelos Cullen na festa e que esfaqueou Edward.

-O que fez com ela? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Ela não está morta, apenas estava se lembrando demais, isso poderia afetar as coisas. Por agora, meu amor, eu preciso que a esconda em algum lugar até que chegue a hora de acordá-la de novo.

Todos olhamos para Marcus que tinha uma mascara de frieza no rosto.

-Por que ela está se passando por Bella? – Marcus perguntou pegando o cadáver no chão.

-Eu acho que você sabe muito bem a resposta. – Ariadne estreitou os olhos com um sorriso.

-Lucy morreu a duzentos anos atrás. – Marcus retrucou.

-Ela ainda tem seus momentos. – Selene deu de ombros.

-Eu a esperava encontrar viva, Lyanna. – Marcus espremeu os lábios. – Aro iria adorar.

-Não cite aquele desgraçado na minha presença e meu nome agora é Selene. – Selene o olhou mortalmente, Marcus apenas suspirou. – Não temos muito tempo Ariadne, sem o escudo dela, nós estamos desprotegidas.

-Vamos, Carmem. – Marcus pediu.

-É claro. – Olhei para as duas, Selene estava impaciente e Ariadne olhava para Marcus triste.

-Eu o verei em breve. – Prometeu, o olhar dos dois me deixou ainda mais comovida.

Era algo tão bonito e triste, eles eram claramente apaixonados um pelo o outro e não poderiam viver esse sentimento. Agora, por que isso?

-Carmem. – Marcus pediu novamente indo para o oeste.

-Mais uma coisa. – Selene sussurrou agarrando meu braço. – Tente descobrir o que raios Aro anda fazendo com Sulpicia.

-Ela é a esposa dele.

-Amante. – Selene me corrigiu bruscamente, dei de ombros.

-Ciúmes? – Ariadne perguntou divertida. – Você sabe que Aro...

-Não o defenda, seu irmão não merece isso vindo de você. – Selene rosnou. – Traição é algo que repudio. Mas o motivo para eu querer saber onde está Sulpicia é simples... – Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso perverso. -... Vingança.

O rosto de Ariadne se escureceu de repente.

-Vá. – Ariadne pediu a mim enquanto agarrava o braço de Selene, ela tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

Senti que as coisas iriam ficar feias entre as duas e segui em na direção que Marcus foi.

Me pergunto como seriam as coisas sem Safira.

**Bella P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor inquieta, tinha a sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Eu realmente não tinha nada o que fazer, mas chegar ao ponto de vir a essa festa? Agora não consigo me livrar dessa maldita sensação.

Eu nem devia estar aqui, o maldito quadro que Nessie queria não havia sido leiloado.

-Pensei que as mulheres bonitas devessem ficar a vista. – Não me virei quando ouvi a voz perto do meu ouvido.

Em compensação o copo em minha mão quebrou tamanha foi a minha surpresa.

-Uma garota precisa de uma folga de vez em quando. – Respondi com um sorriso falso, larguei os restos do meu copo no chão.

-Imagino que metade das mulheres desse salão matariam para estar em seu lugar. – Respondeu em tom divertido, eu tinha certeza que aquilo é falsidade.

-Não acho. Esse vestido é alugado, os saltos estão me matando e não conheço ninguém aqui.

-Bem, e o homem que te deu esse anel? – Apontou para o anel do noivado falso.

-Eu meio que não devia estar usando esse anel, é da família dele, por algum motivo o idiota resolveu me deixar usar.

-Deve valer uma nota...

-Sim... Talvez eu devesse vender e pegar o dinheiro.

-Isso provavelmente deixaria o dono furioso.

-De repente, a ideia ficou mais tentadora. – Me virei rindo falsamente.

Obviamente Edward estava no alto do seu esplendor todo vestido a caráter com o irritante ar arrogante dele.

Em duas palavras: deus grego.

Filho da puta...

-Antony Masen. – Estendeu a mão com um sorriso torto como se estivesse flertando comigo.

-Marie... – Sorri apertando a mão dele. -... Marie Gamberini. – Edward me olhou intrigado por um instante, mas rapidamente encobriu.

-É prazer conhece-la. – Ao menos é divertido fingir que não nos conhecemos, o impede de ficar com raiva de mim em publico.

-Eu digo o mesmo. – Disse entre os dentes, ele havia apertado um pouco demais minha mão. Ele não está feliz, nadinha mesmo.

Eu acho que posso estar em problemas...

-Dança comigo? – Foi difícil segurar a carranca que quis se forma em meu rosto automaticamente.

-Na verdade...

-O que é uma dança, não? – Me puxou pela cintura de repente.

-O que...? – Ele me interrompeu, me empurrando para a pista de dança. – Edward! – Rosnei um tanto assustada com o fato de ter que dançar.

-Não fique irritada. – Me puxou para mais perto e nos girou bruscamente. - Viu? Você consegue dançar, meio dura, mas é passável. Então, o que conseguiu no leilão? – Perguntou com falso interesse.

-Nada, o quadro que queria não foi leiloado. – Respondi mal humorada, ele nos girou de novo me desequilibrei, mas ele me firmou rapidamente me puxando para ainda mais perto de si.

-Não é realmente um grande quadro, mas eu conheci o pintor, foi um amigo meu. – Olhei-o incrédula. – Relaxe, Bella, você não vai tropeçar e se pisar no meu pé, não vai doer. – Ele tinha um brilho no olhar...

Engoli tudo que queria fala, sobre o fato dele ter pego o quadro de mim. Isso não adiantaria agora, o vampiro já estava com raiva.

-Por que exatamente está me obrigando a dançar? Sabe que eu odeio isso! – Estreitei os olhos, nos girou novamente no ritmo da musica.

-Por que isso me deixa de bom humor e acredite... – Me apertou mais forte, dessa vez doeu, engoli a seco. -... Isso é _exatamente_ do preciso agora. Sabe, Bella, nos conhecemos há meses, mas acho que você nunca notou o quanto eu _odeio_ ser chantageado.

-Eu acabei de percebe. – Disse com a mandíbula trincada, ele afrouxou o aperto de ferro e eu pude respirar.

-Bom. – Sorriu mais sincero, olhei-o raivosa. – Sério, você está muito tensa, tem que relaxar e aproveitar. – Me girou para longe e depois me puxou com habilidade.

Maldito vampiro!

-Eu odeio dançar. – Comentei desconfortável, seguia os movimentos dele automaticamente, no entanto já havia pisado no pé dele algumas vezes e tropeçado, mas ele me segurava tão firme que era impossível cair.

-Por que isso afinal de contas? – Mr perguntou enquanto me girava mais suavemente.

-Eu sempre fui péssima dançarina, teve uma vez que quebrei o dedo do pé de meu parceiro. – Suspirei inconformada. – Desde então fiquei traumatizada, nesse exato momento me sinto ridícula, desconfortável e um pouco enjoada.

-Bem, supere seu trauma, por que agora você tem que dançar. – Suspirei enquanto rodávamos no ritmo da musica. – Então, você fugiu... – Ele começou em um tom sarcástico.

Olhei-o imediatamente com os lábios franzidos.

-Eu não fugi! Recebi uma carta do advogado de mamãe, tenho uma herança. – Apoiei minha testa em seu ombro e fechei os olhos, eu não quero olhar pra ninguém agora.

Edward diminui o ritmo da nossa dança, e chegamos ao ponto de só se balançar.

- Sabe que poderia ser uma armadilha?

-Não sou estúpida, eu verifiquei tudo, ontem peguei minha herança em Phoenix e agora estamos aqui em Londres. Como me achou? – Perguntei me inclinando para trás o olhando.

-Sou um vampiro, minha cara, não tente bancar a esperta comigo. – Sorriu torto, ele estava em excelente humor, ai tem... – Eu posso não ler sua mente, mas isso não a faz invencível.

-Nessie sabe controlar os pensamentos e Alice me deu a palavra dela. – Retruquei franzido o cenho, ele me girou bruscamente, eu escorreguei e ele me segurou inclinadamente.

-Sim, mas ela não pode prever que eu tenha certos conhecidos que por acaso são muito bons com rastreamento. – Me firmou novamente.

-Então, cadê a minha gêmea do mal com fetiche por facas? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Morta. – Deu de ombros, arregalei os olhos surpresa. – Ela visitou sua casa na manha que se foi, prendeu Jane e deixou todos na casa inconsciente...

-É, eu sei, Nessie me mandou um email. – Edward me olhou. – Nessie adora escrever relatórios diários.

– De qualquer maneira, ela fugiu, como sempre. – Ele pareceu um tanto amargo. – E no fim, uma... – Ele fez uma pausa pensativa. -... Amiga a localizou e matou.

-Amiga?

-Sim, é meio irônico, por que Carlisle havia conseguido que sua avó a localiza-se...

-Eu não quero falar de Madeleine. – Cortei-o inexpressivamente. A musica finalmente acabou e eu me afastei o mais rápido possível dele, não havia chance de ir dançar de novo. – Não foi ruim dançar. – Comentei fazendo uma falsa cara de impressionada.

Mas eu falava a verdade, não foi tão ruim quanto pensei que fosse.

-É por que eu sei dançar e te praticamente carreguei. – Ele sorriu convencido.

-É... – Murmurei pensativa. - Não vamos fazer isso de novo. – Declarei e sai andando.

-Nós vamos fazer de novo, Bella, pode apostar. – Ele disse me alcançando facilmente.

-Aposta aceita. – Recrutei de volta, Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura. –Agora, o que você quer?

-Nada demais... – Sorriu para mim. - Sangue, sexo, _vingança_. – Me lançou um olhar sujo, enquanto me soltava. – O de sempre.

Sorri culpada, eu fiquei arrepiada com olhar dele, isso não era um bom sinal.

-Eu me referia ao quadro, mas por que tanto rancor? – Olhei ao redor rapidamente. – Tive que resolver algumas coisas. – Dei de ombros, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou da mesa para pegar uma bebida.

Franzi o cenho pelo ato, então percebi que ele só disfarçava, por que todo mundo bebia nessas festas.

-E por que não pediu para alguém fazê-lo, como seu pai? Não, você fugiu de Forks assim que eu sai de casa.

-Não foi bem assim. – Olhei-o com o cenho o franzido, ele me fez parecer um pouco covarde. – Estava planejando isso a dias.

-Então você me chantageou. – Continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

-Foi um mal necessário, o lobisomem é filho do cara que me matar, tenho que manter algo assim por perto. – Ele continuou me olhando. – Tudo bem, eu podia não ter chantageado você, mas eu estava com...

Senti algo molhado espirrar em mim, olhei para frente incrédula e vi vinho em meu vestido.

-Oh meu Deus! Sinto muito. – Olhei para a mulher que claramente tinha feito de propósito.

Engoli o rosnado.

-Está tudo. – Meu decote inteiro estava manchado de roxo agora, ótimo dia para escolher um vestido azul claro para usar. Agarrei o braço de Edward que sorria divertido e passei pela vadiazinha pisando duro. – Você podia ter impedido isso. – Murmurei para Edward.

-Eu gosto de demonstrações publicas de inveja humana, se bem que essa nem foi muito criativa. – Olhei-o mal humorada. – Tem sorte, tinha um humano que queria colocar algo em sua bebida antes de eu aparecer.

-Sim, e me marca publicamente como sua. – Acrescentei acidamente, enquanto me encaminhava para o banheiro, ele me seguiu, obviamente.

-Por que tanta raiva? Temporariamente, você é minha. – Falou em meu ouvido, acelerei o meu andar para me afastar da voz sedutora dele. – O que foi, Bella? – Perguntou divertido.

-Argh! – Exclamei entrando no banheiro feminino, peguei o papel toalha e comecei a me secar. – Você vai me seguir no banheiro feminino agora? - Perguntei me virando enquanto passava o papel toalha bruscamente sobre meu vestido e colo.

-Você parece perturbada. – Comentou cinicamente.

-Eu achei que teria um pouco de paz aqui.

-Paz? Tem idéia de quão estúpido isso soa? – Olhei para ele imediatamente, Edward estava mostrando sua raiva. – Você está sendo caçada por demônios e lobisomens! Paz é algo que você só terá quando morrer e isso se tiver sorte de morrer. Sabe o quão irresponsável está sendo?

-Hum... – Ignorei-o, eu não sabia bem o que responder.

-Como pode ter tão pouco amor a própria vida? – Perguntou frustrado.

– Olha minha cara de quem se importa. – Bufei me virando para a pia. – Eu vou matar aquela vadia. – Murmurei entre os dentes, ele bufou atrás de mim.

-Não pensei que ficaria tão furiosa por causa de uma roupa. – Cruzou os braços olhando fixamente para frente, ele parecia estar mais calmo agora.

Vampiros conseguem controlar suas emoções tão bem que as vezes me parecem bipolares, bem, talvez Edward seja.

-Eu quero o quadro, Edward. – Pedi desviando do assunto.

-Estou consciente disso. – Retrucou secamente.

-Não é para mim, é para Nessie.

-Bella, por favor, eu estou lhe fazendo um favor. – Encarei-o estreitando os olhos.

- Como é que é?

– O detetive já havia visto o email, Nessie o apagou tarde demais. Obviamente, ele foi checar a informação e procurou saber sobre o tal quadro, quando viu que não foi roubado suspeitou de algo.

-E como isso me faria ser suspeita?

-Ele sabe que hackearam o email dele, isso é uma armadilha. – Olhei-o surpresa, amassei o papel toalha e joguei ao lado da pia. – Não é tão invencível quanto achou que fosse, não é mesmo? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, seu tom irônico me incomodou.

-Nunca achei que fosse. – Me sentei na pia, cruzei as pernas e bufei.

-Então, por que fugiu? – Voltou a pergunta.

-Eu não fugi! Fui pegar a herança que minha mãe me deixou. – Rosnei impaciente.

-Então por que estamos em Londres? Demorou cerca de 12 horas em Phoenix, por que não voltou para Forks e pediu para alguém representa-la aqui?

Olhei-o sem resposta.

-Ok! – Exclamei irritada, me levantei da pia. – Eu fugi! Sou uma covarde que não aguenta o fato de que a família inteira da minha mãe me odeia. Não estou orgulhosa desse fato, mas é como as coisas são. – Cruzei os braços ressentida e o encarei ele. – Satisfeito?

Edward deu ombros completamente indiferente, seus olhos ainda eram negros.

Ele ainda tinha raiva de mim.

Ou estava com fome, ou queria transar comigo.

Talvez os três juntos...

-Não falou nada diferente do que eu já sabia. – Pude percebe que sua postura ainda esta tensa.

Me lembro dele dizendo que vampiros sentem tudo com mais intensidade...

-Vai me dar o quadro?

-Você ainda não me convenceu. – Cruzou os braços. – Agora, limpe-se. – Disse estendo folhas de papel toalha para mim.

-Está curtindo com a minha cara? – Perguntei indignada. – Eu sei que esta com raiva de mim, mas isso envolve Nessie também.

-Ter ou não o quadro não afetara a busca de vocês duas, na verdade, até ajudara se não o tivessem em sua posse. – Edward retrucou.

-Mas então vão achar que você é o ladrão.

-Nada como um pouco de diversão. – Deu de ombros.

-Edward, não é por mim, é por Nessie, sangue do seu sangue. – Olhei-o suplicante.

-Não. – Respondeu friamente.

Suspirei frustrada, desde que Edward me falou da minha conexão mental com minha gêmea do mal, agora morta (R.I.P), não consigo parar de pensar que ela era a fonte dos detetives.

O quadro era uma mensagem para mim e Nessie, por que ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriamos ver o email.

Olhei para Edward.

Eu tinha que apelar.

Por impulso agarrei sua gola e bati meus lábios no seu. Ele ficou surpreso por um instante, mas correspondeu com certo entusiasmo, era para ser algo rápido e cheio de impacto. Mas, de alguma forma, eu estava em cima da pia, o terno dele estava no chão e sentia suas mãos por todo o meu corpo.

Deus! Eu preciso me controlar!

Quebrei nosso beijo com toda a força de vontade que tinha (que era pouca por motivos óbvios), foi algo bem estralado que me fez querer voltar a beija-lo. Não, eu tinha que me focar!

-Eu sinto muito por tê-lo chantageado. – Falei em um folego só de olhos fechados, como se realmente doesse falar isso.

Quando abri de novo, Edward me olhava malicioso.

-Foi tão difícil?

-Feriu meu orgulho. – Revirei os olhos, eu tinha adivinhado certo. – Vai me dar o quadro?

-Você está quase me convencendo. – Olhei-o frustrada.

-Tem que ter algo que você queira. – Disse em tom baixo.

-Na verdade tem. – Seus braços me puxaram para mais perto.

Se ele falar sexo, eu juro que chuto as bolas dele. Sério, eu tenho problemas com meus hormônios, mas, ainda assim, tenho meu orgulho.

E um quadro não vale isso.

No entanto fazer as pazes através da copulação me parece uma ideia muito interessante, ainda mais se eu o deixa no auge de sua fúria. Dá pra imaginar um vampiro furioso e um demônio tentando se alimentar dele fazendo sexo?

Deve pegar mais fogo do que no próprio inferno!

-Lembra-se do ritual que sua avó fez? Bem, ele foi realizado apenas pela metade, está incompleto. Eles basicamente rastreavam a bruxa que te substituirá como líder do novo coven. – Suspirei acenando com cabeça, a bruxa iria ficar no lugar onde mamãe ocupou. – A segunda parte consistia em arrancar essa informação do antigo líder: você.

-Eu nunca fui líder deles.

-Eles selaram o coven com você, Bella, e depois fizeram um ritual para invocar seu substituto, que chegou a maturidade dos poderes e provavelmente não tem consciência disso.

-Você disse que querem "arrancar" a informação de mim. – Estreitei os olhos. – Como?

-Seu sangue mostrara a localização, porém, você pode localiza-la sozinha. Chalie irá pedir seu sangue quando chegarmos para entregar a Madeleine.

-E você quer saber quem é a bruxa antes disso, certo? – Perguntei sarcasticamente enquanto brincava com os botões da sua camisa. – Vai me entregar o quadro em troca?

-Só irei emprestar, como disse antes, o pintor foi um amigo meu. – Torci a boca em desgosto.

-Não, eu quero o quadro.

-Já disse que irei emprestar. – Retrucou revirando os olhos. – Mas só quando me disser quem é a bruxa, ou bruxo.

-Não há fundamento nesse acordo! Você só pegou o quadro por minha causa! – Exclamei exaspera.

-Você não tem escolha.

-Deus! Você é rancoroso.

-Se eu fosse rancoroso, você já estaria presa em um porão de uma casa na Noruega. – Apertou os lados de meus braços. – Além do mais, você entende que se seu pai descobrir que está fora de Forks...

-Ele não sabe? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Claro que não, caso contrario iria seguir o conselho de Carlisle e mantê-la trancada sob segurança máxima no subterrâneo da propriedade dos Cullen.

-Então, se eu te ajudar você não me delata para Charlie e me "empresta" o quadro, é basicamente isso? – Perguntei irritada.

-É bom provar do seu próprio veneno, não? – Mordi a língua, ele estava me chantageando. – Além do mais, te emprestarei o quadro, acho que você ganha mais do que pensa.

-Isso é o que me intriga, o que você ganha com isso? A bruxa vai fazer parte do coven de Madeleine e vira uma mini-vadia.

-A satisfação de chantageá-la.

-Eu não acredito.

-E eu não me importo. – Respirei fundo.

-Ao menos dá sua palavra que irá "emprestar" o quadro? – Pulei da pia, ele segurou meu cotovelo automaticamente como se eu pudesse me desiquilibrar de um salto.

-Claro.

-Então temos um acordo. – Então me virei para sair do banheiro. – Agora, podemos ir embora? Meu vestido está arruinado.

-Ele não é alugado? – Perguntou curioso.

-É. – Respondi curtamente, enquanto abria a porta bruscamente.

Parei por um instante e olhei ao redor, vi a vadia que tinha me jogado vinho. Ergui o queixo e sai em direção a ela, peguei o copo de vinho na bandeja do garçom sem parar de andar. Eu sabia que estava fazendo uma cena com todo o meu desfile, estava fazendo de proposito quanto mais olhares melhor.

A loira (tinha que ser loira! Em pensar que eu já fui loira...) só teve tempo de desviar os olhos dos senhores com quem conversava, antes de eu jogar o copo de vinho nela. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca chocada, os senhores se viraram para mim.

-Ops! – Exclamei falsamente, estava bem claro que eu fiz de proposito, joguei com tudo na cara dela oras! – _Eu sinto muito._ – Levei a mão até o peito para enfatizar minha atuação falsa, então sorri alegre e sai andando.

Ainda pude ouvir Edward falar com um sotaque italian, que me deixou arrepiada:

-Sinto muito pela minha noiva, ela está um tanto embriagada, por isso... Tropeçou. - Revirei os olhos ignorando a reação do meu corpo.

Fui em direção a saída e pedi meu casaco e bolsa, foi apenas nesse momento que vi Edward me encarando divertido.

-Você sabia que jogou vinho na filha do dono desse lugar?

-Você sabia que a vinho é como a vingança? Quanto mais tempo passa, mais saboroso fica. – Retruquei pegando meu sobretudo. – É uma vergonha que eu não tenha tanta paciência assim, ou tempo.

Esperei ele pegar o próprio casaco, não fazia frio em Londres, era verão no final das contas, mas estava chuviscando um pouco e a cidade não é exatamente quente.

-Onde deixou o quadro? – Perguntei quando saímos na rua, nenhum dos dois se incomodou de vir em um carro, então estávamos a pé.

-Não está mais na cidade, Bella, já o mandei para a America. – Olhei-o erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Então não há muito o que fazer aqui. – Comentei suspirando.

-Iremos pegar suas coisas e depois voltaremos para EUA. Agora, a onde estão suas coisas? – Agarrei sua mão e o puxei para virar a rua.

-No meu apartamento, é claro.

-Você tem quantas casas? – Me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Varias. – Dei de ombros. – Quando comecei a ganhar dinheiro percebi as infinitas possibilidades a minha frente. – Olhei para ele com um sorriso. – E eu tinha que pensar em esconderijos, caso Nessie e eu precisássemos.

-Você sabia que a coisa do noivado é uma farsa e que estamos apenas namorando? – Sorri nenhum pouco surpresa.

-Ela é uma garota esperta. – Dei de ombros. – Falando nisso, por que insisti em me chamar de noiva?

-Como assim?

-Toda vez que vamos fingir que somos um casal, você imediatamente me chama de noiva em vez de namorada. – Dei uma risada enquanto enroscava meu braço no dele. – Sério, por que isso? Homens não costumam fugir de casamento que nem diabo foge da cruz?

-Eu nasci em uma época onde o casamento era uma obrigação Bella, quando me vi livre dela, eu aproveitei bastante. Mas faz dois séculos e eu vejo o amor que existe entre minha família, dá certa inveja... – Ele fez uma pausa pensativo. – Meses atrás decidi me casar... –Olhei-o surpresa. -... Quando o fiz Alice viu que teria êxito e que conheço minha noiva, só não sei quem é.

Um frio na barriga se apoderou de mim de repente.

-Então o que raios está fazendo? – Perguntei franzido o cenho ignorando minhas emoções, ele me olhou curioso. – Por que está fingindo ser meu noivo, enquanto está tão perto de achar a tal "escolhida"?

-Eu sou imortal, Bella, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

-E se ela não tiver?

-Se ela não for vampira, você quer dizer? Então o que ela seria?

-Sei lá, bruxa, lobisomem, fada, transfiguradora... – Fiz uma pausa pensativa. – Você não deveria saber? Alice teve a tal visão de você casando, não?

-É algo distante por isso a imagem é muito borrada, então eu não faço a menor ideia de quem seja. Pelo o que sei a minha futura esposa poderia ser qualquer uma, até você, Bella. – Comecei a rir, totalmente espontâneo.

Foi quando eu percebi que minha reação não era por que era eu achei engraçado, que porra era essa eu fiquei aliviada e alegre, ou que?

-Oh meu Deus! – Exclamei entre as risadas agora mais forçadas. – Eu me casar? Isso nunca vai acontecer!

-Eu me sinto ofendido agora. – Olhei-o pedindo desculpas.

-Não fique, eu tenho problemas com casamento, já disse isso para você.

-Certo, Nessie não acreditaria então teríamos que fazer bem nosso papel, eu me lembro. – Acenei com a cabeça. – Como eu disse antes, ela acha que a coisa do casamento é mentira e que na verdade estamos só namorando.

-É alguma coisa, não? – Retruquei sorridente.

-Ainda assim, e se você se apaixonasse? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu o puxava para atravessar a rua.

Por que ele insisti em saber se eu me casaria?

-Bem... – Larguei sua mão e comecei a atravessar a rua. – Imagino que eu deveria realmente amar a pessoa para poder me casar. Mas não acredito que eu seja capaz desse tipo de amor, de qualquer maneira – Olhei sobre o ombro, ele me observava atento, então puxei-o para frente. – Vamos logo, para um vampiro, você está sendo bem lerdinho!

**Alice P.O.V**

Era o quadro que eu tinha visto na minha visão! A impostora o admirava um pouco antes de colocar na caixa.

Ele agora está em um leilão, onde Bella iria compra-lo, mas Edward resolveu interferi.

Ao menos eu vejo o quadro nas nossas mãos. Agora, como Nessie foi querer ele?

Isso é mais irônico ainda! Ela foi acusada por uma fonte anônima de roubar esse quadro.

-De novo: você está querendo comprar esse quadro por que acusaram você de rouba-lo?

-Seja lá quem está passando informações sobre mim e Bella, nos acusou por algum motivo. Quero saber o que ela tem de tão importante, ter o quadro original é só uma forma de simbolizar isso, na verdade.

Jacob invadiu a cozinha pela porta dos fundos, ele havia acabado de colocar a roupa, pude percebe que Nessie desviou os olhos para checar o corpo do lobinho.

Sorri maliciosa por um instante.

-Onde estava? – Nessi perguntou voltando os olhos para o notebook. – Saiu de manhã e agora é noite.

-Preocupada? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando do balcão.

-Quanto mais gente para proteger a casa melhor. – Ela retrucou.

-Tudo bem, diga o que quiser, eu sei a verdade. – Ela o olhou indignada. – O que está assistindo Emmett?

-Noticiário. – Ele respondeu da sala. – Ao que parece anda tendo vários desparecimentos na área.

-Quem está causando isso? – Nessie perguntou curiosa, Jake ergueu a sobrancelha para ela.

-Sério? Você não tem nenhuma ideia?

-Me desculpe se tem tantas opções de assassinos por ai, podem ser nosso lado, o lado dos lobisomens, os demônios, assassinos em serie...

-Bem, é o lado inimigo e talvez assassinos em serie. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Nós temos a cidade como fornecedora.

-A cidade? Como assim?

-Os Cullen estão na cidade para cuidar dos humanos, o suplemento partícula deles. – Jake respondeu se sentando com um prato de comida em sua frente. – Nojento, eu sei, mas é um mal necessário.

-Não coma isso. – Nessie falou quando o alimento estava a caminho da boca dele, Jacob a olhou e rapidamente largou o garfo, como se estivesse o queimando.

-O que é isso? – Ele perguntou olhando cauteloso para a comida.

-Meu alimento. – Ela respondeu de supetão.

-Credo, Ness! Poderia deixa um bilhete nesse prato, ou algo assim? Ele parece comida humana... –Ele observou o prato com o nariz torcido.

-Bem, é humano. – Dei de ombros, Emmett deu uma risada lá da sala.

-Então, o que eu perdi? – Jacob perguntou cruzando os braços. – O lobisomem ainda está por aqui? – Perguntou com claro desgosto.

-Nem Nicolas está sendo tão rancoroso, Jake. – Nessie franziu o cenho.

-Isso é por que você viu o Thomas como veio ao mundo, Nessie! Jacob está com ciúme! - Emmett exclamou lá da sala enquanto dava sua típica gargalhada.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, Nessie um pouco interessada, mas cautelosa e Jake envergonhado.

-Não tenho ciúme, Thomas claramente está mais inclinado para Jane, por mais bizarro que isso seja. – Jacob foi o primeiro a se manifestar depois do curto silencio.

-Então vocês dois ainda não estão juntos? – Perguntei apoiando o queixo em minha mão. – Eu tinha esperança de organiza o casamento dos dois. – Suspirei.

-Tem o de Bella e Edward. – Jacob comentou.

-Como anda os preparativos falando nisso? – Nessie perguntou com um sorriso doce.

Eu olhei para Nessie, depois para Jake, depois para Nessie e então me toquei do que devia fazer.

-Oh, eu adoraria saber! – Exclamei revoltada dando um tapa forte na mesa, assustando os dois. – Como eu supostamente posso fazer um casamento sem a noiva para aprovar? Aliais uma noiva que não gosta muito de casamento...

-Isso parece com Bella. – Jacob deu uma risada. – Como Edward a fez aceitar o pedido afinal de contas?

-Quando o amor chega, Jacob, nada mais tem o mesmo valor que antes. – Suspirei. – Eu tive um passado violento e eu não acreditava mais nos homens, tinha raiva e horror a eles. Então Jasper me transformou, nós nos conectamos de tal forma... – Sorri com as lembranças. – Amor para vampiros é mais intenso, então o que começou com desejo entre nós, terminou em algo muito maior. Eu não conseguiria viver sem ele e ele sem mim.

-É difícil acreditar nesse tipo de amor... – Nessie sorriu tristemente.

-Não acredita no amor? – Jacob a olhou atento.

-Acredito sim, eu vi isso com meus pais, os biológicos, e agora vejo com os de coração. – Olhei para Nessie, ela realmente acreditava que Edward e Bella se amavam, curioso... – Mas isso pede confiança, isso é algo que eu sou incapaz de fazer, com exceção de Bella.

-Você me lembra Esme, sabia? - Sorri faceira, Nessie era parente de Esme e Edward, e de alguma forma os três se pareciam em vários aspectos, é tão engraçado... –Até mesmo Rose e eu mesma, você me lembra, sempre desconfiada. No começo, com Jasper, não foi exatamente um "mar de rosas", eu estava assustada, depois aliviada por ter me livrado... – Parei ao percebe que ia falar demais.

-Se livrado? – Emmett apareceu na porta da cozinha me olhou compreensivo quando Nessie perguntou.

-... Do demônio. – Os dois ofegaram, poucas pessoas sabiam a historia dos membros Cullen. - Eu fui possuída e me lembro de fazer coisas horríveis, então fui capturada pelos malditos padres, que me torturaram e quase estupraram...

-Quase?

-Eles tiveram que me soltar para poder me violarem, eu me aproveitei e fugi. – Flash's daquela noite vieram até mim...

Eu sou russa, costumava viver em um vila, os padres tentaram me sacrificar por que achavam que eu era uma bruxa, cortesia do meu dom que me fazia entrar em transe varias vezes. Fugi e me vi fazendo coisas horríveis sem poder para-las, por que o demônio estava no controle, então certa noite eles me encontraram e capturaram.

Quando o padre me colocou sobre a mesa para me violar, eu agarrei sua garganta, o demônio ainda estava dentro de mim, mas ele havia se desligado para não sofrer torturas religiosas.

Ele me deixou ficar em seu lugar, e apreciou cada grito meu.

Voltando ao padre, eu batia na cara dele o mais forte que pude e o chutei. Então eu corri, corri como se fugisse do próprio inferno.

Mal sabia que iria parar no meio da floresta com uma flecha atravessada no meio do estomago sangrando até a morte. Algum caçador deve ter me confundido com um animal, eu tropecei e desmaiei no chão.

A próxima coisa que me lembro é de um sussurro de reconhecimento, que mais tarde iria entender que era Jasper, e a pior dor do mundo.

- Jasper me encontrou e me transformou, não nos tornamos um casal imediatamente, mas no instante em que o vi eu sabia de uma coisa...

-O que? – Nessie perguntou totalmente vidrada na minha historia.

-Que nunca a deixaria ir. – Jasper completou sorrindo na porta, Rose estava logo atrás dele.

-Esses dois conseguem transforma qualquer historia de terror em um romance meloso. – Ela comentou entrando na cozinha.

-Mas como você foi possuída? – Nessie perguntou enquanto Jasper puxava a cadeira ao meu lado e me dava um beijo na testa, sorri me apoiando seu peito.

-Padres. – Respondi desgostosa. – É por isso que dedico a eles meu ódio eterno.

-Mais são eles que exorcizam... – Eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu não gosto deles, podem até serem bons, mas não me importo, só me mantenha longe de um e estamos bem.

-Ela massacrou todo o convento que foi capturada e então reuniu as mulheres que haviam sido possuídas e as exorcizou.

-Mas vovô disse...

-Elas foram capturadas por um motivo, eu era clarividente, elas também tinham seus próprios dons. – Sorri. – São as famosas amazonas.

-Sério? As das lendas gregas?

-Quase isso, uma delas era descendente e resolveu fundar um grupo entre aquelas mulheres. Elas ainda contariam com minha proteção se não tivessem resolvido arma uma guerra contra os vampiros.

-Que ingratidão. – Jacob retrucou.

-Alice ficou chocada. – Emmett comentou. – Lembro-me dela indo para a Ásia, Jasper não a viu por meses.

-Ele ficou tão deprimido. – Rose acrescentou.

-Não me façam sentir mal por isso. – Resmunguei.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor, você me recompensou. – Jasper apertou os braços ao meu redor e eu suspirei feliz.

-De qualquer forma, por que tanta urgência em nos chamar? – Rose perguntou se inclinando na mesa.

-Oh sim! – Exclamei. – Nessie achou o quadro.

-Está brincando? – Rose exclamou de volta.

-Eu sei! Agora, Bella ia comprar, mas Edward interferiu e pegou o quadro antes, daqui alguns dias o quadro estará aqui em Forks. – Dei um sorriso.

-Edward achou mamãe? – Nessie franziu o cenho. – Como?

-Ele tem essa amiga que nos visitou hoje mais cedo, ele pegou o jato e ralo peito. – Emmett respondeu. – Descobriram sobre a tal empresa que ela falou?

-Ainda procurando. – Rose respondeu rapidamente. – Não tive temos tempo, são muitas coisas para cuidar. Além disso, eu estava cuidando do disfarce de Nessie.

-Disfarce? – Ela franziu o cenho.

-Você vai para a escola, querida. – Rose respondeu com um sorriso.

-O que? Não! – Ela exclamou revoltada. – Eu passei os últimos dois anos sem ir naquele estabelecimento!

-É importante trabalhar a interação social, Nessie. – Jasper comentou divertido.

-Eu já fiz isso bastante nos últimos anos! – Nessie exclamou indignada. – Eu me passei por garçonete, vendedora, secretaria, desenhista de rua, até prostituta, eu fui! Deus! Eu dancei pole dance, impossível trabalhar mais minha interação social.

-Você o que? – Jacob se engasgou todo.

-Eu fiz balé quando era humana e Bella não gostava de dançar, então eu distrair o pessoal enquanto ela executava o roubo. – Nessie disse em uma voz pequena.

-Pole dance não conta como interação social. – Jacob pigarreou tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Conta sim, eu estava abrindo minhas pernas para uma boate inteira, tem que estar muito a vontade para falar com as pessoas depois disso. – Nessie sorriu de lado. – Você não vai dar ataque, né? Essa coisa toda de impressão o faz ser ciumento pra caralho.

-Vocês podem me culpar? – Jacob perguntou para nós.

-Eles são novos, pessoal. – Comentei. – Levem isso em consideração.

-Eu não o culparia, ver Rose dançando para o pessoal do Moulin Rouge me deixou enfurecido e excitado. – Emmett comentou estreitando os olhos pensativo.

-Se você ama, você confia. – Rose deu de ombros.

-Ciúmes é prova que a pessoa ama, Rose. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

-Para mim é insegurança.

-Ursinha, você não tem direito de falar, é tão possessiva em relação a mim quanto eu a você.

-Mas vampiros não são imorais? – Nessie perguntou. – Vocês parecem nem sequer aceitar a ideia de uma suruba.

Todos torcemos o nariz.

-Como explicar isso... – Refleti em voz alta. -Nessie, vampiros são imorais sim, antes de encontrar nossa alma gêmea a ideia de uma orgia é realmente excitante. Vimos esse comportamento em Edward nos últimos dois séculos, muito sangue e varias mulheres.

-Papai era mulherengo? – Emmett acenou com a cabeça solene quando ela falou.

– O tempo máximo sem sexo foi duas semanas e isso foi no começo desse ano.

-De qualquer maneira, quando encontramos nosso companheiro, ou companheira. – Jasper sorriu para mim. -... Você fica preso a ela, você pode se excitar com outros, mas a paixão que sente pela escolhida é tão intensa que só a ideia de dividir nos enfurece.

-Mas e Garrett e Kate? – Jacob perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Como eu disse, podemos sentir desejo com outros, mas nada será tão pleno quanto com a pessoa alvo de seu amor. – Jasper apertou minha cintura e eu lhe dei um beijo estralo. – Isso vale para os lobisomens também. – Ele acrescentou olhando para os dois.

Nessie olhou para Jake de lado.

-O que? É verdade! – Jacob respondeu ao olhar dela.

Ante que Nessie pudesse retrucar gritos invadiram a casa.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Então eu não vou morrer? – Thomas me perguntou em voz baixa.

-Não enquanto ainda é necessário. Os demônios o liberaram sua maldição por algum motivo. – Comentei dando de ombros. – Entre. – Disse quando ouvi os passos se aproximando.

-Como está o hospede: – Ergui a cabeça, era Nicolas.

-Pior que você, se serve de consolo. – Respondi me virando inteiramente para a porta. Ele estava totalmente recuperado agora.

-Quem é você? – Thomas perguntou tenso.

-Você sabe quem sou. – Nicolas se aproximou, olhei-o curiosa. – Só não se lembra.

-O que? – Thomas o olhou desorientado.

-Qual é a ultima coisa que se lembra de ontem a noite?

-Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa pensativo, Nicolas se aproximou da cama e ficou ao meu lado. -... Fui jogado no chão, tiraram o capuz da minha cabeça e tudo é meio embaçado depois, até que eu senti algo...

-Dor? – Nicolas perguntou.

-Não, é uma sensação de formigamento em meus pés, senti algo pesado sobre mim e depois disso eu acordei no estacionamento nu e perdido.

-Hum... – Nicolas murmurou pensativo e então me puxou para fora do quarto. – Ele não se transformou. – Sussurrou.

-O que? – Franzi o cenho. – Isso não faz sentido, eles viram...

-Eu preciso que induza a dor da transformação nele.

-E como é exatamente isso?

-Na primeira transformação seus ossos se moldam ao de um lobo, é o mais doloroso, faça-o pensar que seus ossos estão se quebrando, milhares de agulhas estão saindo de sua pele e de atenção a sua mandíbula, como se estivesse quebrando varias vezes seguidas.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por quê? – Agarrei o braço dele enquanto estreitava os olhos.

-Por que eu não acho que foi ele quem se transformou.

-Um monte de vampiros testemunhou sua a transformação. – Retruquei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Virão o corpo dele se transforma, não o Thomas. – Franzi o cenho. – Só faça o que eu digo, mulher! – E me puxou para dentro do quarto.

Thomas nos olhou ansioso.

-Eu não posso invadir a mente dele, ele tem a resistência natural de um lobisomem. – Comentei parando no meio do quarto de braços cruzados.

-Eu vou abrir sua mente, agora faça o que pedi. – Nicolas me olhou impaciente, bufei entediada.

Então foquei meu olhar em Thomas, ele parecia tão inocente me olhando confuso...

Por um breve instante me perguntei como ele deveria se sentir, afinal descobriu todo o lado escuro e sobrenatural da sua família em um estalar de dedos e agora era caçado por vampiros.

Eu sentia pena dele, torci a boca pensativa.

Os gritos de dor começaram a encher a sala, logo Thomas estava berrando e se sacudindo na cama desesperado.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alice perguntou aparecendo no quarto. Rose, Emmett e Jasper estavam logo atrás dela.

-Ele não pode gritar menos? – Emmett perguntou se aproximando intrigado. Todos olharam para ele. – O que? Isso nos impede de ouvir as coisas lá fora.

-Eu ainda posso ver o futuro das ruas ao redor da casa, Emmett. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Não sou tão imprestável.

-Eu não quis te ofender, mana. – Ele colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Você não é imprestável, apenas temporariamente inútil.

-Cale a boca! – Alice rosnou empurrando o braço dele, Jasper sorriu a abraçando. – Para que estão o torturando?

De repente Thomas ficou em silêncio, eu não tinha parado meu dom, então Nicolas deveria ter fechado a proteção mental dele.

-Quem é você? – Nicolas perguntou, olhei-o um tanto confusa.

-Por que eu diria? – Thomas rosnou seus olhos brilharam raivosamente para os vampiros da sala. – Está do lado desses sanguessugas.

-Olha quem fala, até onde eu me lembre fomos nós, sanguessugas, que fizemos a lei de que os lobisomens ficassem longe da população em noite de lua cheia para evitar banho de sangue. – Retruquei sarcasticamente.

-Não podemos impedir nossa verdadeira natureza, mas nós lutamos contra isso, vocês nunca fizeram isso.

-Eu adoraria saber como exatamente faríamos. – Rose murmurou sarcasticamente.

-Como vai sua mulher? – Nicolas perguntou desviando do assunto.

-Não tenho mulher.

-E seu filho?

-Do que está falando? – Thomas sorriu para Nicolas. – Você é esperto, Nicolas.

De repente eu entendi que não falávamos com Thomas e sim com outra pessoa, não uma outra personalidade dele.

Outra pessoa havia invadido seu corpo.

-Não foi difícil adivinhar que não é Thomas. – Thomas olhou para ele inexpressivo. – Afinal o garoto não pode se transforma em lobisomem, acredito que desfez a maldição dele, não?

-Eu não desfiz, cortesia dos demônios.

-Você é um demônio? – Ele me olhou enojado.

-O que ele vê em você? É asqueroso o modo como se sente seguro perto de você.

-É o que dizem: se não pode com eles, se junte a eles. – Sorri secamente. – Quem é você?

-Não vou dizer.

-Já basta a impostora. – Jasper exclamou impaciente. – Eu posso não ter influencia sobre ela, mas sobre você...

Em segundos Thomas se encontrava gritando novamente, eu já tinha ouvido dessa habilidade de Jasper. Ele podia nos fazer sentir emoções, mas não só uma por vez, e agora Thomas devia estar enlouquecendo com o sobrecarrego das emoções.

Deve ser uma sensação estranha senti saudade, alegria, tristeza, amor, solidão, esperança e tudo mais ao mesmo tempo.

Imagino o efeito torturante que isso deve ter em criaturas sobrenaturais, afinal sentimos tudo com mais intensidade.

-Alguém além de mim está achando isso esquisito? – Nessie perguntou.

-Eu estou com você nessa. – Jacob respondeu cruzando os braços, enquanto olhava para Thomas curioso. – Como ele...?

-Todas as emoções que Thomas já sentiu ao mesmo tempo, isso pode enlouquecer alguém. – Alice respondeu dando de ombros.

-Está muito fraco, Jasper, deixa de ser marica e o faça perde a cabeça. – Emmett riu estrondosamente.

De repente Thomas girou na cama e começou a berrar mais alto no chão.

-Faço-o sentir orgulho. – Nicolas pediu.

-O que? – Franzi o cenho para o lobisomem.

Thomas parou ofegante e começou a sorrir.

-Vocês nunca vencerão! – Sorriu vitorioso. – Eu estou a um passo de cada de vocês.

-Sério? – Olhei-o ironicamente.

-Sim, quem imaginaria que eu possuiria o corpo do meu próprio filho? – Um lento sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

Estávamos falando com Bryan Louvain.

-Isso foi fácil. – Rose comentou.

-Ele é o cara que está tentando matar minha mãe? – Nessie perguntou ficando tensa de repente. – Ah cara! Eu até tinha gostado de Thomas!

-Do Thomas ou das parte dele? – Emmett perguntou malicioso, Nessie o ignorou e Jake rosnou.

Dei um pequeno sorriso com a situação.

O sorriso foi embora quando Thomas pulou em mim, rosnei ao me ver presa no chão. Ele foi em direção ao meu pescoço com as presas começando a se forma, ele ia se transforma em cima de mim!

Nicolas agarrou o pescoço de Thomas, ou melhor, de Bryan Louvain, a centímetros do meu pescoço. Thomas, ou Bryan, arregalou os olhos enquanto sentia o aperto em seu pescoço. Nicolas tinha um olhar nada feliz em seu rosto, na verdade, seus olhos estavam borbulhando de raiva pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, ou reencontrei...

Isso soa tão estupido quando se pensa.

Me levantei rapidamente, meus olhos estavam negros, eu tinha certeza, como esse lobisomem ousa me atacar? Nicolas o jogou de volta na cama antes que eu pudesse fazer algo contra ele.

-Você está cego pela vingança. – Nicolas comentou estreitando os olhos. – Deveria ter vergonha de roubar o corpo do seu próprio filho.

-Por quê? Eu estou mais jovem e mais forte, sei exatamente o que fazer. – Então ele começou a se contorce de novo.

Deixei minha cabeça pender para o lado curiosa. Nicolas se afastou dele até ficar ao meu lado, pude percebe que ele não estava bem do meu lado, parecia estar me mantendo atrás dele.

Ok... Esse lobisomem quer me proteger? Sorri divertida e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Eu tenho quatrocentos anos e nunca permiti ninguém me protegendo, ou lutando por mim.

-O que está acontecendo? – Nessie perguntou parecendo assustada, ela tinha se aproximado de Jake que também tinha assumido uma postura protetora.

Alice e Rose foram colocadas atrás dos vampiros também.

-Ele está se transformando. – Nicolas disse em tom baixo. – Ou algo assim...

-Como assim? – Perguntei me inclinando para ver Thomas melhor, parecia realmente doloroso.

-Ele já teria que ser um lobisomem nesse momento.

-Eu sei o que está acontecendo! – Alice exclamou. – Dois espíritos não podem ficar no mesmo corpo sem essas crises, Thomas está lutando para obter o controle.

-É melhor que as mulheres saiam. – Jasper disse empurrando Alice e Rose.

-O que? – Alice exclamou, Rose rosnou.

-Entendam, nós dois e os dois lobisomens são o suficiente. – Emmett pediu agarrando o braço de Rose.

-Nós não vamos sair. – Rose exclamou.

-Sim, vocês vão. – Emmett rosnou de volta. – O que estão esperando? – Perguntou mal humorado.

Jasper olhou para elas.

Entendi o que ocorria, Emmett as intimidava e Jasper aumentava o temor.

As duas olharam para os companheiros e saíram do quarto com um olhar mal humorado.

-Você também, Nessie. – Jake pediu olhando para o lobisomem que começava a rosnar e gritar novamente.

-O que...? – Ele não deu nem tempo para ela falar.

-Eu disse para **sair**. – Olhei para Jake surpresa com seu tom cortante, Nessie o olhou por um instante.

-E Jane?

-Quem tentar me expulsar irá sofrer as consequências, eu posso garantir isso. – Falei sem desviar os olhos de Thomas.

Os membros dele começavam a se alongar e as presas ficaram maiores, assim como as mãos se transformavam em grandes garras peludas.

-O que está esperando Nessie?- Jake gruindo, olhei para o lado brevemente.

Tudo para ser surpreendida, Jake agarrou a cintura de Nessie, colocou-a fora do quarto e fechou a porta na cara dela, então ele girou o trinco da chave.

-Olha quem está virando homem... – Emmett comentou ironicamente, enquanto se posicionava ao lado da cama e Jasper fazia o mesmo do outro.

-Jane, eu preciso que você o faça desmaiar de dor quando disser. – Nicolas pediu sobre o ombro.

-É para isso que estou aqui. – Sorri maliciosa. – Só fale quando.

Então o lobisomem completamente transformado pulou em cima de nós dois. Fiquei com Nicolas e o lobisomem em cima de mim, nada agradável.

Não doeu nada até senti as garras dele.

-Abra! – Rosnei quebrando a pata da criatura asquerosa, ele estava agarrando o focinho e eu pude ouvir o som da mandíbula de Bryan se quebrar.

O lobo saiu de cima de nós, graças a Emmett e Jasper que o seguraram pelos lados. Jake se aproximou de nós rapidamente.

-Não deixe-o atacar, Jane. – Nicolas falou antes de olhar para o lobisomem.

Emmett quebrou a bacia do lobo e ele caiu no chão.

-Nicolas? – Cantarolei impaciente.

-Agora.

Olhei para o lobisomem e ele começou a se contorce da melhor forma que pode, já que estava se regenerando. Jasper saiu do quarto, provavelmente indo checar se o lobo não chamou sua alcateia mentalmente.

Todos ficaram quietos, enquanto o lobo uivava cada vez mais alto, então ele foi atirado contra a parede, eu senti um prazer indescritível em empurrar aquilo para ele. Sorri quando ele começou a se engasgar de tanta dor, então o deixei cair no chão.

O lobisomem desmaiou na forma humana depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo ainda tremia, pois eu ainda induzia a dor, meu sorriso cresceu ao ver as lagrimas em seus olhos...

-Jane, pare... – Nicolas tocou em meu ombro.

Pisquei parando de sorrir bruscamente, eu tinha que controlar a intensidade da dor que produzia, era muito prazeroso para mim, mas era perigoso.

Certa vez induzi um humano ao coma e o mesmo teve morte cerebral. Tudo por que eu produzi tanta dor que o corpo não conseguiu se livrar da ilusão.

-Ao menos sabemos no que estamos nos metendo. – Emmett comentou colocando as mãos no bolso.

Jacob havia pegado Thomas e o colocado na cama.

-Que pai... – Jacob murmurou para si mesmo. – Acho que vou lá embaixo, provavelmente beber um pouco, ou vomitar.

Emmett desceu com ele, eu fiquei no quarto por alguns instantes.

-Por que quis me proteger? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Ele iria querer marca-la como dele, já que era a fêmea mais próxima, por isso pulou em você para inicio de conversa.

-E dai?

-Isso me incomoda. – Murmurou tão baixo que quase não ouvi, franzi o cenho pensativa, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Nicolas agarrou meu braço e me puxou para fora do quarto, dizendo: – Agora, vamos deixa-lo descansar.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward esperava na sala, enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas.

Parei quando abri minha mala e vi o pacote ali, lentamente o peguei.

Era o que minha mãe tinha deixado no banco.

Ela tinha me deixado um livro de bruxaria, era meio antigo e bem grosso. Meus olhos caíram no outro pacote.

Era uma caixa de joia, ali tinha um colar realmente lindo. Tinha um pingente azul e a corrente era prateada. Toquei no metal frio, havia uma carta dizendo que aquilo iria me proteger, que era passado pela família quando completavam dezoito anos.

E era meio irônico, já que ia fazer dezoito no próximo mês. Eu o usaria nesse dia, iria honrar Renné dessa forma.

A carta não falava apenas sobre o colar, ela se desculpava por ter escondido tudo isso de mim, que ela só quis para mim o melhor.

E fez um pedido.

Que eu encontrasse alguém e fosse feliz.

Sorri levemente ao percebe que Renné teve o cuidado de dizer que eu deveria encontrar alguém e não construir uma família. Ela sabia que não poderia fazer isso, nunca construiria uma família.

Eu omiti uma coisa para Edward, não era só por causa dos meus pais que eu era relutante em casar.

Eu não podia ter filhos, nasci assim, por isso nem mesmo o fato do meu corpo de demônio curar todos os meus ferimentos poderia me permiti ficar gravida.

O medico me garantiu isso em tom pesaroso.

Não que eu tenha interesse em ter, não depois que virei um demônio, mas fiquei curiosa sobre isso na época.

No fim, eu poderia ser considerada uma mãe. Nessie me deu o apelido e nunca mais parou de me chamar assim depois que descobri que era estéril.

-Você está pronta? – Ouvi Edward pergunta da sala, o frio na barriga me bateu novamente.

Fechei os olhos e deixei um longe suspiro sair pela minha boca. Então empacotei tudo de volta.

-Quase. – Respondi sobre o ombro.

-O que sua mãe lhe deixou? – Ele perguntou atrás de mim, me virei.

-Seus bens mais preciosos. – Dei de ombros, engolindo o bolo na garganta. – Então, como eu vou achar a tal bruxa?

-Eu não faço ideia, só sei que só você pode, ou seu sangue. – Olhei-o incrédula.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Madeleine não mentiria, seria sua morte. – Ergui as sobrancelhas e não falei nada. – Aqui é aconchegante. – Comentou olhando para o meu quarto.

-É... – Puxei minha mala para fora da cama. – É um bom lugar para se ignorar o mundo. – Retruquei. – Vamos?

Ele pegou minha mala e saímos.

-Que voo é o nosso? – Ele sorriu para mim.

-Bella, nós vamos de jato.

-Oh... – Murmurei e o segui dando uma risada baixa.

Ser rico tem suas vantagens.

**Esme P.O.V**

-Explique-se! – Carlisle rosnou.

-Ela não pode ser localizada, por que ela não existe. – Madeleine revirou os olhos. – Sua busca é inútil. –Sorriu para nós. - Boa noite. – Se virou e saiu.

-Como isso é possível? – Carlisle bufou. – Estamos perdendo algo, Esme.

Me aproximei dele e sentei em seu colo, ele suspirou e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço, pude sentir seu corpo inteiro relaxar ao sentir meu cheiro.

-Talvez devêssemos deixar isso para lá. – Carlisle me olhou incrédulo. – Vamos nos focar no que essa tal de Anna falou: Nessie e Jacob.

-Era só uma forma de nos confundir...

-Não acho, algo me diz que devemos verificar isso.

-É por que ela é sua descendente, não? – Carlislee suspirou acariciando minha cintura.

-Obviamente. – Respondi deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Meus poderes se manifestaram quando ela me tocou, acha que possa ter alguma relação?

-Talvez, nunca ouvi nada parecido, mas não custa nada procurar. – Respondeu.

-Eu odeio o fato de estarmos lutando. – Comentei brincando com os botões sua camisa. – Me lembra a ultima vez.

-Nós mal tínhamos começado o clã, minha vida, Rose e Emmett nem sonhavam em nascer e Alice ainda era um demônio.

-Mas você se lembra de como Edward ficou? - Ele sabia ao que me referia.

-Acha que aquilo irá acontecer novamente?

-Eu vejo como ele age com Bella, Carlisle, a necessidade de protegê-la, o ciúme, até a maneira como fala dela... – Me afastei dele e lhe dei um sorriso fraco. – Eu acho que ele pode sim estar apaixonado.

-Você acha que ela...? – Dei uma risada baixa.

-Já parou para pensar como os dois agem quando estão juntos? _Nenhuma_ atuação pode ser tão boa, nunca estão desconfortáveis em agirem romanticamente, mas a prova definitiva é o fato de que Edward não se interessou por nenhuma outra mulher.

-Como pode saber isso?

-Por que na festa em que capturamos Thomas, os succubos abusaram da boa vontade Edward, e não foram as únicas e sabe o que ele fez? – Carlisle ergueu a sobrancelha. – Agiu indiferente! Então Bella apareceu na sala VIP e ele a beijou de uma forma tão urgente, como se precisasse daquilo para se manter ali.

-Não está fantasiando coisas Esme?

-Não se atreva a me dizer algo assim! – Rosnei lhe dando um tapa no peito, ele revirou os olhos. – Preste bem atenção em como eles vão agir um com o outro quando os vir de novo.

-Até lá, meu amor... – Me deu beijo. – É uma hora da manhã e eu me sinto necessitado de amor... – Sorri divertida, enquanto ele agarrava meu rosto.

**Ariadne/Didyme P.O.V**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

-Todo esse tempo... – Marcus murmurou para si mesmo amargamente. – Foram mais de três mil anos! E só _agora_ você resolve me dizer que está viva?

No instante em que nos vimos na clareira, eu pedi para ele me ajudar com algo antes de falar qualquer coisa. Ele me ajudou e agora estávamos sozinhos em um lugar remoto da floresta em La Push.

-Você parecia bem contente, segundo Safira. – Comentei tentando manter a compostura.

-É claro que eu estava! – Ele se virou para mim. – Eu te amo, Didyme, consegue entender isso? _Eu te amo_ e irei ama-la por toda a eternidade, descobrir que você realmente está viva é alivio. Mas agora, eu quero saber, por quê me infligiu tanta dor?

-É complicado, Marcus.

-Você não me ama? – Arregalei os olhos.

-O que? Não, eu te amo, Marcus, é por isso que eu fingi minha morte. – Ele me olhou por um instante, segurei sua mão. –Sinta... – Olhei para seu rosto, toda a emoção do amor que nos une voltou para mim. – Eu não estou mentindo.

-Aro a teria perdoado...

-Aro estava cego pelo poder, ele iria me matar. – Suspirei. – Meu próprio irmão já havia tentado me matar antes, simplesmente por que eu sou a chave para ele perde todo poder que tem.

-O que está dizendo?

-Eu sei o que está por vir, meu amor. Fingi minha morte para poder impedir a sua morte, Aro não iria parar. – Pisquei e senti algumas lagrimas saindo. – Duzentos anos atrás os demônios tentaram se reergue...

-Eles não conseguiram...

-E então surgiu os Cullen. – Ele me olhou intrigado. – Eu fiz algo terrível, Marcus, eu mexi com o tempo, mas você já sabe disso, certo?

-Lucy está morta.

-Foi morta a duzentos anos atrás. – Respondi. – Com o surgimento dos Cullen.

-O que os Cullen tem a ver com isso?

-Marcus, minha amor, estamos todas nessa pequena cidade chuvosa chamada Forks. – Segurei seu rosto. – Você acha que é coincidência?

Ele franziu o cenho por um instante, quando seu rosto se clareou, eu soube que ele havia se lembrado do passado.

Do _nosso_ passado.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu dei uma risada ao ouvir Bella rindo, era realmente contagiante. Estamos no avião partícula atravessando o oceano, ela tinha cabeça apoiada em minha perna com os longos cabelos espalhados pelo meu colo. Nós conversávamos sobre as mentiras que dissemos um paro o outro durante os meses que achamos que cada um era humano.

-Eu ainda não acredito que não mentiu sobre comer terra.

-Foi antes de toda essa confusão comigo começar, eu era apenas uma garota teimosa que não poderia ter o orgulho ferido. – Suspirou sorrindo, brinquei com o seu cabelo, eu estava pensando em contar seus fios de cabelo enquanto ela dormia.

Felizmente ela acordou.

-Certa vez você me perguntou qual era minha fruta favorita. – Comecei pensativo. – Foi estranho, me perguntou do nada no meio da aula, por quê?

-Eu estava entediada então te fiz uma pergunta aleatória para fazer alguma coisa com o que respondesse, eu acabei fazendo uma sobremesa para Charlie. – Deu de ombros. – Eu me lembro que respondeu morangos rápido demais para alguém que não come. – Me olhou intrigada.

-É por que eu estava sentindo cheiros de morangos na hora.

-Sério? Eu não me lembro disso.

-O cheiro vinha de você. – Sorri para seu cenho franzido.

-Eu pensei que cheirasse a flores para vocês vampiros.

-E cheira, seu cheiro me lembra morangos e existe flores no morangueiros. – Acariciei sua pele. – A pétala da flor é da mesma cor da sua pele, interessante não?

-Eu não sabia que existia flor de morango. – Comentou pensativa, seus lábios formaram um leve beiço. – De qualquer forma, qual era sua fruta favorita quando era humano?

-Não consegue adivinhar? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. - _Io sono italiana, fragolina._ – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Uva. – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Meu vizinho cultivava para produzir seu vinho. – Sorri mergulhado nas lembranças de tanto tempo atrás. – Eu costumava roubar um cacho de vez em quando e passar a tarde com alguma garota.

-Aposto que quebrou bastantes corações. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Não tantos quanto eu gostaria. – Sorri perversamente e ganhei um tapa no peito, agarrei sua mão. – Não seja ciumenta, querida. – Acrescentei dando um beijo em seus dedos.

-Muito hilário. – Suspirou enquanto eu brincava com sua unha. – Eu falei a verdade quando disse que nunca amei. – Olhei-a. – Eu me apaixonei, todo mundo tem paixonites, foi assim que perdi minha virgindade, mas nada perto de amor.

-Você se apaixonou por seu primo? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Eu era jovem e ele não parecia tão idiota.

-Ele te embebedou, não? – Ela me olhou. – Por isso você ficou tão fria sobre sexo, não era para acontecer.

-Eu não estava tão bêbada, mas, sim, se não estivesse alcoolizada não teria feito, porém, não por que eu não estava prepara ou alguma merda do gênero, só não teria coragem.

-Isso é irônico, você é um das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço.

-Somente por que aprendi a enfrentar as coisas mesmo morrendo de medo, afinal eu não tinha outra alternativa. – Ela suspirou pensativa. – De qualquer maneira, esse papo de você se casar... – Ela se virou para me olhar novamente. –... Acabou me lembrando dessa conversa, onde você me perguntou como se sabe que está amando...

-Sim, eu lembro disso, e vaja só: Somos noivos agora. – Ergui minha mão direita mostrando minha falsa aliança prateada, ela sorriu de lado.

-Então, você disse que nunca tinha amado, apenas sentindo paixão... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Tem duzentos anos, como isso é possível?

-Você me vê com alguma companheira? – Perguntei retoricamente. – Nunca compartilhei com ninguém o tipo de amor que existe entre minha família.

-Isso deve te matar. – Comentou enquanto eu voltava a brincar com suas mexas de cabelo.

-Nada que duas ou três mulheres não resolva. – Dei de ombros, ela me olhou indignada.

-Mostre um pouco de respeito as mulheres, bastardo! – Me deu um tapa no ombro, dei uma risada com a atitude. – O que isso significa? – Ela se ergueu rapidamente do meu colo, fiquei um tanto surpreso pela brusca ação. – Você só consegue se acalmar com duas ou três mulheres?

-Normalmente. – Ela estreitou os olhos, finalmente eu entendi o porquê da reação dela. – Não, eu não tive outras além de você nos últimos tempos, obrigado pela confiança. – Acrescentei sarcasticamente.

-Por que eu deveria acreditar?

-Por que você saberia se eu estivesse mentindo e fale mais baixo. – Apontei para a cabine, onde se encontrava o piloto.

-Não, você é bom em mentir. – Torceu a boca me olhando atentamente. – Você parou de fazer seu tique da mentira.

-O que? – Soltei uma risada.

-Esse não é ponto! Você fez a porcaria do trato e está o quebrando.

-Não, eu não estou. – Perdi o sorriso, não gosto que duvidem da minha palavra. – Na verdade, é mais provável que você quebre o trato.

-Do que esta falando? Eu não posso transar com humanos. – Ela me olhou incrédula. – Como eu supostamente irei quebrar o nosso acordo?

-Você tem que admitir, seu autocontrole melhorou nas ultimas semanas. – Observei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Você acha? – Ela perguntou subitamente interessada.

-É normal, Bella, eu mesmo já fui um tanto descontrolado, é o que a fome faz, mas você está se acostumando e aprendendo a controlar. – Ela me olhou curiosa por um instante.

-Você está me distraindo. – Estreitou os olhos

-Se quisesse distrai-la, eu a possuiria aqui e agora. – Rebati imediatamente mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Isso com certeza a distrairia.

-De qualquer maneira. – Tentou se focar, Bella pode ser distraída a menor menção sexual, é tão divertido. – Quer que eu acredite que você, que só se "acalmava" com duas ou mais mulheres, e agora está aguentado na boa só comigo?

-O que posso dizer? Você tem fogo. – Dei de ombros sorridente. – E eu propus o trato, não irei quebra-lo. – Ela suspirou se virando para frente e sentando com os pés no chão. – O que foi? – Perguntei ao ver sua expressão.

-Isso me parece tão errado. – Suspirou, olhei-a interrogativamente. – Eu costumava ser tão romântica e agora estou no meio de uma bagunça, onde eu combino com um vampiro que seremos exclusivos.

-Isso é temporário, Bella. – Coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros e a trouxe para junto de mim. – E você fez isso soar tão ruim.

-É ruim. – Ela rebateu me olhando. – Que tipo de pessoa faz um "acordo" sobre manter fidelidade sexual?

-Eu conheço duas. – Respondi zombeteiro. – Bella, você concordou com isso de livre e espontânea vontade, o que mudou?

-Por que acha que algo mudou?

-Por que você está diferente.

-Ela me deixou uma carta. – Suspirou olhando para a janela. – Tudo o que queria era que eu encontrasse alguém e fosse feliz, Renné não queria que eu ficasse sozinha.

-Você não está sozinha, Bella. – Ela me olhou. – Você tem Nessie, tem Charlie e você até pode contar comigo.

-Eu sei disso... – Ela suspirou e olhou para as mãos. – Eu não devia estar usando esse anel. – Comentou erguendo a mão. – Não sou sua noiva, você não me ama, seja lá quem for está lá fora e você devia estar a caçando com a mesma ferocidade que faz com os humanos.

-Eu lhe disse que tenho todo o tempo do mundo... – E era verdade, eu não tinha pressa agora, Bella estava desempenhando muito bem o papel de minha companheira, mesmo que seja tudo falso.

-Ainda assim, não é só isso, eu menti para Nessie, eu posso mentir para o mundo inteiro e não sentir uma grama de culpa, eu posso arrancar tripas de seres humanos com dentes e ri, mas não a jeito de mentir para ela sem isso me matar por dentro.

-O vinculo emocional entre vocês duas é admirável, o próprio Marcus Volturi pensa assim. – Ela me olhou confusa. – Esse é o dom dele, saber o vinculo emocional das pessoas.

-E ele não desconfiou sobre nós?

-Existe paixão entre nós, somos um casal jovem por isso é normal. – Dei de ombros. -Ou talvez estejamos apaixonados um pelo o outro, quem sabe? – Bella apenas me olhou. – O que? A ideia é tão impossível assim?

-Não, não é. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Apenas nunca parei para pensar nisso.

Ela nunca havia parado para pensar em nós dois dessa maneira, isso era esperado, ainda assim me senti desconfortável. Isso significava que ela não sentia nada por mim, eu não tinha que me preocupar sobre ela se caindo em amores por mim...

De repente, Bella sorriu si mesma, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo.

-O que foi agora? – Suspirei quase me sentindo cansado, toda hora havia algo, impressionante.

-Você está me distraindo da minha própria melancolia e me consolando de um modo estranho. – Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso realmente meigo. – Isso é realmente doce de sua parte, obrigada.

-É para isso que estamos aqui. – Dei de ombros.

-Ainda assim, estamos meio enrolados aqui. – Ela comentou. – Vivemos e agimos praticamente como um casal, mas esse fato é uma mentira, e isso não pode ser saudável...

Revirei os olhos por um momento, então em um movimento rápido segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei. Ela ainda teve a audácia de tentar se afastar, porém, durou apenas alguns segundos até Bella agarrar minha camisa e eu afundar minha mão em seus cabelos macios.

Aproveite seu doce gosto por alguns instante, ela realmente me lembrava morangos, e nos separei, ela me olhou surpresa.

-E dai se não é saudável? Se é errado? Ou se é loucura? Nós estamos aqui nos beijando e isso me parece muito bom, não concorda?

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu calei com outro beijo.

-E deixemos tudo claro, ok? Isso, _nós_, pode ser um monte de coisa, mas não é uma mentira. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu não sei bem como definir nossa relação, mas definitivamente não é uma mentira. Eu me importo com você, Bella, e até onde sei, você também se importa comigo.

-E o que vamos fazer sobre isso, então? – Ela suspirou franzido o cenho, olhei para sua ruga de preocupação.

-Irei lhe propor um novo trato. – Bella me deu um olhar cansado que dizia _"Está brincando comigo?"_ – Eu não irei manter segredos de você. – Ela arregalou os olhos levemente.

-Isso é arriscado... O que eu irei lhe dar em troca?

-Sua confiança, é tudo o que eu quero. – Ela me olhou cautelosa por um instante. – Então?

-Você basicamente me pediu para confiar em você e está me dando razões para isso.

-Não é assim que uma amizade funciona?

-Amizade?

-Você quer chamar isso de namoro? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Mas ai teríamos que ser monogâmicos. – Ela riu, então eu lhe olhei erguendo as sobrancelhas. – O que é exatamente que combinamos...

Desviamos o olhar um do outro.

-Eu não tinha parado para pensar que, pela primeira vez em quase cem anos, estou sendo monógamo. - Forcei uma risada.

– Nós somos amantes, temos um caso. – Olhei-a interessado quando ela cortou minha risada.

– Então, temos um trato?

-Temos uma relação. – Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto dava um sorrisinho sacana. – Então, posso fazer qualquer pergunta?

-Eu arranquei as respostas de você, pode fazer o mesmo comigo. – Abri os braços. – Pode começar o massacre.

-Ok. – Deitou a cabeça em minhas pernas novamente e me encarou com grandes olhos inocentes, fiquei em alerta. – Como foi sua primeira vez?

* * *

**N/a: Demorei mais cheguei!**

**Eu tive probleminhas com meu notebook e fiquei fora do ar, mas voltei e vim aqui postar por que eu percebi que falta pouco pro natal e todo mundo merece um presentinho de natal!**

**O que dizer sobre o capitulo? Eu tive que botar minha cabeça para trabalhar, galera! Foi como montar um quebra cabeças, fato! Mas está tudo se encaminhando muito bem.**

**Dessa vez não vou ficar tagaralerando sobre o capitulo, isso é com vocês, podem mandar ver nas teorias. Por que esse capitulo abre espaço para varias especulações afinal...**

**EU REVELEI QUEM É A BELLA FALSA!**

**Podem rir pra valer! Ou me jogar pedras! Mas eu achei super digno ela ser esfaqueada e entrar em uma especie de coma! Eu sei que Edward aprovaria depois das facadas que ela deu nele, aliais ele a conhecia no final das contas.**

**Mas você acham que eu entreguei todo o ouro assim?**

**Nããão, eu não seria tão boazinha, é só que é natal e tudo mais e resolvi dar a vocês esse presentão! Mas Safira é um nome falso, segundo Carmem, e todas as três trocam de nome de tempos em tempos. Ariadne era Dydime, Selene era Lyanna e Safira? Teorias?**

**Agora sobre o próximo capitulo, atenção, meus caros leitores: Eles voltam para o colégio, a bruxa é revelada, lutas acontecem, revelações são feitas... Algumas iram matar a curiosidade alheia, outras vão surpreender, e outras... Bem, é melhor eu calar a boca antes que conte tudo.**

**Olha as reviews:**

**Poli: **Eu também chorei escrevendo sobre o funeral do ponto de vista de Bella, era para ser bem mais triste, mas eu editei por que estava pegando pesado já. Quero saber o que mais gostou no capitulo! Teve tantos momentos, não é mesmo? Você suspeitava de Safira, amore?

**meirel. silva :** Sim, no capitulo passado teve varias coisas acontecendo, nesse novo também, mas acho que eu diminui um pouco o ritmo, mas não se preocupe, ele vai acelerar bastante no próximo, já estou a todo trabalhando a todo vapor nele! O que achou desse capitulo? Foi bonitinho, foi divertido, ou péssimo? Em minha opinião teve mais romance, já que eu trabalhei em varios casais ao decorrer do capitulo, o que acha?

**Mari A**: É normal ficar perdida, até eu fico as vezes tendo que ir reler algumas parte para ter certeza das coisas, auhsauhsa'. Eu lembro de quando escrevi aquele capitulo dos CullenX Bella, eu ri tanto escrevendo, imaginava a cara deles. Você viu como Edward tirou a Bella do sério nesse? Eu acho que foi pago na mesma moeda, não? Qual a sua parte favorita nesse capitulo, amore? E você suspeitava de Safira? Ou tinha outro palpite?

**nathaliatst** : Você deve ter tido um treco ao ver os capítulos, por que eles andam ficando enooormes! Eu sei como é ter preguiça, eu faço isso as vezes, deixo os capitulo serem postado e quando vou ver tem três já postado *-*, e quando termino de ler já estou roendo as unhas para mais, é a vida, fazer o que? Eu ri da sua felicidade com Jane, aqui eu mostrei o por que dela ter sido uma Volturi, eu nunca vou querer a pena dela, ela quase matou o pobre Thomas, que é Bryan (pai trairá), fico feliz em ter realizado seu sonho, amore! Ninguém nunca entende profecias, eu o fiz o possível para ela ser interpretada de varias maneiras diferente, muhahhaha! Sobre Ariadne/Dydime, bem, dei uma explicada aqui, não? Sobre o capitulo 28, inicialmente eu pensei em dividi-lo em dois capítulos, sabe? Mais pensei que iria ser disperdi cio escrever dois capítulos para uma noite inteira. No fim, eu nunca faço um capitulo calmo, eu sempre quero deixar todo se roendo de curiosidade e chocado, não sei por que, só sei que é assim. O que achou de Edward nesse capitulo? Ele tirou a paciência dela todinha, pegou o quadro, a fez pedir desculpas e terminou no jatinho. Eu escrever um livro sobre Bloody Lips? Nunca pensei nisso, sempre vi a historia como fanfic, eu a adaptei a parti de Twilight e tem algumas referencias a historia, sabe? Na verdade, eu amo escrever, mas nunca parei para pensar em fazer isso profissionalmente, sabe? É só algo que adoro fazer. Sobre o ENEM, quase sai morta de lá e sob o sol quente! Foi fabulosamente horrível aushauhsa'.

**Rafaela**: Jane vai lembrar do passado sim, eventualmente... Não jogar o ouro assim =p! Por favor não fique com raiva, capitulo que vem tem mais coisas, vou ser legal e dizer que envolve um lobisomem super velho falando sobre suas historia de vida para um certa vampira loira entediada. Marcus viu Safira, ela foi a mensageira, lembra que a chamou de "mascarada"? Alex e Neal viraram um monte de nada perto de Bella, auhahsuah', isso é importante para a historia, acredite em mim. Bella ser a grande bruxa? Bem, Bella não é uma bruxa, é filha de uma, mas não é uma bruxa, não só por que foi transformada em demonio, mas também por que é filha de Charlie, não falo mais nada sobre o assunto. Sobre o que Anna (R.I.P), bem, Esme vai procurar saber a verdade, então não se preocupe. Do que achou do capitulo? Momentos favoritos, por favor?

**Sophiatt**: Soph, vou te dar uma dica, Marcus foi protetor em relação aos Swan em geral, algum ideia do por que? A tia de Layla e Peter? Hum... Não sei o que dizer, mas ela já apareceu. A ligação é explicada mais aqui nesse capitulo, foi até engraçado você pergunta. Eu fiz muita pesquisa para achar um quadro e pá! Encontrei um que bate na data e com o cenário que procurava, no próximo capitulo Alice e Rose colocaram as mãos sobre ele! Um detalhe que coloquei: Edward conhecia o pintor, interessante não?

**Mirian cullen**: Bella não é um bruxa, todo mundo deixou isso bem claro por aqui, mas ela tem O poder, o que será que ela fara com o livro de feitiços? E eu gostei do que você falou, ela renascer da cinzas que nem uma fenix, seria super foda né? Sabe que eu tenho parecido com isso planejado futuramente? Atenção, é _parecido_. Acertou em cheio sobre Dydime, ela deveria estar morta, e sabe uma curiosidade? Na série Crepusculo, essa é a historia de Marcus, foi de lá que peguei os nomes das esposas dos Volturis, exceto Selene, que tem raiva de Aro e cita/cospe o nome da mulher dele. E sim, está tudo conectado, como a própria Dydime falou, segredos e mais segredos, não?

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester** : Edward não admite que está amando Bella, mas que ele já percebeu que gosta dela, fica claro ou implícito pelo ultimo POV dele, certo? Quando coloquei Esme e Carlisle na historia fiquei com a mão no coração e outra na cabeça, por que nos livros eles são os pais dos Cullen, eles agem como tais. Já aqui, em Bloody Lips, eles são os lideres e são vistos como pais também, só que também são vistos como irmãos, amigos e até inimigos, tudo ao mesmo tempo, fica complicado criar isso, mas eu estou conseguindo até agora, eu acho... Sobre a bruxa, ela vai ser revelada no proximo capitulo, isso eu garanto, você vai ficar assim "NOOOO! _WHAAAAT?_!".

**Sami Winkot**: Não foi dessa vez que Jane conseguiu se lembrar, mas sim, você acertou algo aconteceu entre Nicolas e Jane, muita gente já levantou as bandeiras para o casal aushausha'. Eu costumava odiar lobisomens, sabe? Culpa do Jake. Mas ai eu comecei a ver o outro angulo da situação, o angulo visual, entende aushausha'? Brincadeira, eu só vi o quão mais fácil é escrever lobisomens, eles são mais humanos, mais primitivos, sabe? Vampiros também são, mas os lobos são mais confusos por causa da transformação e tudo mais, além de serem mais novos que os vampiros, o que me permiti usar uma linguagem mais atual e girias. Vampire diaries *-*¹²³ , amo de paixão a série, eu não dava muito pela sério na primeira temporada, mas fui paciente e aguentei até o primeiro flash back, onde surgiu Katherine, por que eu adoro episódios de época, então foi melhorando e chegamos a maravilha que é hoje em dia. Stefan viciado, Katherne sendo diva, Klaus (amoooo ele), os originais, Caroline vampira, Elena e Damon... Já os livros, eu não sou fã deles, não gostei muito da Elena de lá, o único livro que li foi "A furia", por que eu queria entender uma coisa que estou confusa até agora: Katherine é idêntica a Elena nos livros? Ou só são parecidas? E eu quero ler os diarios de Stefan por que são baseados na serie, sabe? Voltando a sua review, bem, você errou! Safira é Anna, Anna é Bella, é tudo a mesma pessoa que acabou sendo esfaqueada por Dydime, que conhecemos como Ariadne. Eu peguei um pouco da essência da verdadeira historia escrita pela Tia Steph, só que Dydime é esperta e não morreu coisa nenhuma. O que achou de Edward e Bella esse capitulo? Viu a reação dela quando ele disse que ia casar?

**Aninha Flavia** : E a impostora se despede da nossa historia por agora, Ana! Suspeitava de Safira? E você acha que o funeral parece uma convenção sobrenatural, aguarde o próximo capitulo, amor! Quem é a bruxa/bruxo? Hum... Quando eu revelar, no próximo capitulo, você vai ficar de boca aberta e vai querer m bater, por que o ser já apareceu e você provavelmente nem se lembra da existência da personagem. Eu quero saber o que achou do capitulo! Alguma parte favorita?

**Fanytah** : Comparar minha historia ao trabalho que J.K fez com Harry Potter foi um dos maiores elogios que eu já recebi! Sério, até hoje fico arrepiada quando Harry da aquele discurso para Voldemort! Eu faço o que posso para manter a historia desse jeito, sério, algumas coisas simplesmente vem naturalmente e ainda vai ter bastante coisas assim nos próximos capítulos. O que achou da revelação do capitulo? Sobre Safira, quero dizer? Você esperava por essa? O que achou sobre a direção que a historia de Thomas está tomando? Tipo, possuído pelo pai? Viajei muito?Bella foi pegar a herança de Renné e depois foi para o leilão atrás do tal quadro de Nessie. Então, quem vai percebe primeiro Edward ou Bella? Oh Deus! Isso está agendado para os próximos capítulos, muito em breve você terá sua resposta, amore. Eu disse que ia esclarecer sobre o quadro, bem, esse mistério vai vir mais e mais em cada capitulo, comecei dando a primeira peça do quebra cabeças: Edward conhece o pintor.

**madhatter13**: Eu quis mostrar que nem todos os personagens são bons e apaixonados pela Bella, também tem os que a odeiam, ou só não gostam dela. Olha, Jane e Nicolas foi algo espontâneo que me surgiu na hora, e parece que os leitores já tem torcida organizada para eles, então não me resta muito a fazer... Eu tenho que escrever um romance =D! O que mais gostou nesse capitulo?

- - : Você não colocou nome mais me mandou 4 reviews! Então, sobre cada um eu respondi quem é a impostora, Alice não teve uma visão do Jake propriamente, veja bem, Alice pode ver ao redor dele, ele é como um buraco na visão, entende? Tudo o que ela ouviu foi a voz dele pelo ponto de vista de alguém que pode ter ouvi e chamado atenção dele. Ariadne é Dydime, também está claro nesse capitulo. E não, não tem mais de uma Bella do mal, a não que você considera a própria Bella má =D. Dá proxima vez que comentar poderia mandar o nome ou apelido? É estranho responder sem ter algo para chamar propriamente hihihi.

**E bem é isso galera!**

**Espero de coração que gostem do novo capitulo!**

**Mil beijos sangrentos!**

**Até logo!**

**Maça**

**_P.S: Preview, preview!_**

**_"-Qual é o nome dele?_**

**_-James. – Congelei quando ela respondeu, oh meu Deus! – Eu não o vejo desde do inicio das ferias de verão, agora vou começar meu ultimo ano e ele nem sequer mandou uma mensagem. – Victoria parecia triste. – Espero que não tenha feito merda nenhuma._**

**_Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas estava chocada demais, Bella me falou que James tentou estupra-la, que ele era a escoria dos homens, que..._**

**_ ...Que agora era um demônio._**

**_De repente Victoria gritou, olhei para frente e vi um lobo gigante parado a nossa frente, ela virou o carro rapidamente e nós batemos._**

**_Eu voei do banco e passei pelo vidro, no final, metade do meu corpo ficou para fora do para-brisa. Ah cara, eu acabei de passar por duas laminas de vidro, isso doeu pra caralho!_**

**_Por que eu nunca uso sinto de segurança?"_**


	30. Witchcraft

**Aviso - Hoje é dia 24, faz dois anos que postei a fic e também é meu aniversario, então... Bem, vamos ter algumas coisas hoje =P**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

**Bella P.O.V**

É tão bom chegar em casa e descobrir a confusão que aquilo virou. Quando cheguei, esperava ir para o quarto e relaxar.

Ês que Nessie agarra meu braço e começa a falar sobre como o lobisomem que ela encontrou nu no estacionamento (por que isso nem é um absurdo) é possuído pelo pai dele, que acontece de ser o tal Bryan que me quer morta. O olhar convencido na cara de Edward foi extremamente irritante.

Então, eu percebi que minha casa está mais lotada que prostibulo de Amsterdam.

A sensação é _maravilhosa_!

E como se não bastasse isso, agora, estou no meio da minha cozinha, faltando meia hora para meu primeiro dia de aula e estou fritando ovos.

Para o cara que me quer _morta_.

Isso mesmo, eu estou cozinhando para o maldito _Bryan Louvain_.

Nada como uma amarga ironia para começar o dia...

-E então, _belezinha_... – Bryan havia tomado possuído o filho e Thomas não conseguia voltar ao controle. – Vai demorar?

Respirei pela boca silenciosamente pedindo paciência, então me virei para ele com seu prato de comida.

–Bom apetite. - Sorri falsamente enquanto colocava no prato a comida dele. – Eu tenho um nome, sabe?

-Não me interessa, você é linda e para mim é o suficiente, é uma pena que trabalhe para os vampiros, mas nada que não podemos reverte.

Essa era a parte divertida, ele não fazia ideia de quem eu era.

-Coma. – Pedi sorrindo docemente, enquanto cruzava os braços e me apoiava no balcão. – Está bom? – Perguntei falsamente entusiasmada.

-Delicioso. – Respondeu de boca cheia. – Você por acaso sabe como eles me impedem de sair da casa?

-Como? – Me fiz de desentendida.

-Existe um escudo na porta da cozinha. – Ele apontou, acenei com a cabeça. – E em todas as saídas da casa, na verdade.

-Sim, eu sei como fazem isso.

-Bruxaria não? É você, certo?

Pra que mentir? É melhor que ele ache que sou estupida.

-Não, não é bruxaria e sim, sou eu. - Ele apertou a faca em sua mão. – E eu não tentaria isso se fosse você. - Olhei para a faca cética.

Ele sorriu para mim e deu de ombros voltando a comer.

-_Eu tenho mesmo que ir?_ – Ouvi Nessie resmungar no andar de cima.

-Sim, você tem, desça agora mesmo, Rê... – Usei meu melhor tom de comando, senão ela não obedeceria.

-O que? – Bryan/Thomas me olhou intrigado.

-Você é uma chata! – Nessie comentou se aproximando da porta toda de preto. Revirei os olhos, era o modo dela de dizer que estava de luto. Mas tudo o que ela conseguiu foi passar um ar de garota má.

O que ela era, cá entre nós. Eu conseguia perfeitamente imagina-la roubando dinheiro dos alunos mais novos e afundando a cabeça das garotas nos vasos sanitários.

-O que ele faz aqui? – Perguntou olhando o para Thomas/Bryan franzido o cenho.

-Ele pode andar pela casa, já que não pode sair, graças a mim. -Ergui as sobrancelhas arrogantemente. - Jane pode dar uma relaxada e fazer coisas que vampiros fazem. - Dei de ombros um tanto confusa com o que Jane poderia estar aprontando.

-Mas ele...

-É eu sei. – Cortei-a. – Ele irá voltar para seu quarto assim que termina de comer, Jane vai ter certeza disso.

-Ok, onde está pa...

-Ele está vindo com o carro. – Cortei-a novamente, Nessie me olhou raivosa. – E você vai ficar com Jake, são um casal, se lembra?

-Isso...

-Já é tarde, Nessie, Victoria conhece bastante pessoas, quando te vir na escola, não vai demorar muito para ela reconhece-la e a noticia se espalhar.

-Ele não vai nessa escola, né? - Ela me olhou de repente se lembrando disso. - Você disse para mim que ele tinha aulas na reserva.

-Bem, agora ele vai. – Dei de ombros, ela bufou revoltada.

-Por que estamos indo a escola de qualquer maneira?

-Por que a cidade inteira é suspeita para demônios, e todos nós sabemos que é mais fácil demônios se apossarem de adolescentes. Além do mais, esses jovens são aqueles que vão se reproduzir no futuro, sem eles não há próxima geração de comida, por isso o protegeremos. – Bryan/Thomas me olhou de repente.

-Como pode ser tão fria sobre isso? – Perguntou um tanto enojado.

-Que eu saiba você mata também. - Retruquei estreitando os olhos.

-Apenas em nossa forma sem controle na lua cheia. – Eu não gostei nem um pouco de seu olhar julgador, como se fosse melhor do que eu ou algo assim.

-E pelo o que vi nos arquivos, vocês podem matar em uma noite mais do que um vampiro em um mês. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Você tem uma língua afiada, eu gosto disso. – Sorriu malicioso para mim, Nessie me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha, ela tocou meu braço.

_Ele sabe quem é você, certo?_

Sorri travessa e neguei com a cabeça, Nessie se virou para pia para poder rir baixinho.

De repente Edward entrou pela porta da frente e veio em nossa direção, ele passou por Bryan/Thomas com o cenho levemente franzido e me cumprimentou com um beijo.

-Por que está alimentando ele? – Perguntou curioso.

-Por que todos merecem uma boa refeição. – Dei de ombros, ele me olhou cético. – O que? Não posso fazer uma boa ação sem suspeitarem de mim? – Nessie negou com a cabeça em resposta, eu a olhei feio.

-Então, você é o bichinho de estimação de um vampiro, belezinha? – O lobisomem perguntou sarcástico atraindo nossa atenção.

Em um piscar de olhos Edward estava o segurando contra parede, isso foi bem másculo da parte dele. Nessie me olhou impressionada e eu revirei os olhos em resposta.

-Ela é minha noiva, portanto mostre respeito. - Bryan/Thomas o olhou surpreso. - E da próxima vez que a chama-la de "belezinha" eu irei arrancar cada um de seus dentes com minhas próprias mãos. – Rosnou o largando contra o chão. – Aproveite sua _refeição_. – Acrescentou ao olhar para o prato brevemente.

-Ponto para papai. – Nessie riu ao meu lado erguendo os antebraços.

-Eu não precisava de defesa. – Comentei um pouco secamente.

-Oh cale a boca e aceite! – Nessie reclamou para mim, Edward sorriu maldosamente para nós duas.

-Exatamente, querida, _cale a boca e aceite_. - Edward acrescentou diabolicamente, então seus olhos se focaram no prato de comida que eu dei a Bryan/Thomas. - Boa ação, não? – Ele perguntou ficando entre nós e envolvendo nós duas com os braços, como uma_ grande família feliz_ que somos. – Coma logo! – Acrescentou em tom de impaciente para Bryan/Thomas, que obedeceu mal humorado.

-Ok, eu estou pronto! – Jake apareceu ajeitando o casaco de coro, ele trombou no encosto da porta enquanto tentava arrumar a mochila. – Out!

-Que adorável. – Comentei irônica. – Pegue logo algo para comer, vamos acabar chegando atrasados.

Jake foi caçar algo no armário, mas parou ao ver o prato de Bryan/Thomas, olhou para o prato intrigado e deu uma fungada no ar.

-Quem foi o _sem coração_ que deu essa comida a ele?

-Bella foi quem fez sua boa ação do ano. – Nessie deu de ombros indo o ajudar a achar comida.

-_Boa açã_o? – Jake exclamou enojado. – Ela deu comida humana para ele.

-É isso que todos nós comemos. – Bryan/Thomas revirou os olhos comendo um dos bifes que fritei junto com os ovos.

-Ele quis dizer literalmente, lobinho. – Jane apareceu com cabelos molhados. – É _carne humana_. – Apontou para o prato.

Bryan/Thomas cuspiu a comida, enquanto as pessoas na cozinha davam risinhos.

-Você é doente! – Exclamou para mim. – Como pode dar carne da sua própria espécie para os outros comerem?

-Própria espécie? – Jane me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Do que ele está falando, Bella? Até onde eu saiba você...

-Bella? – Bryan/Thomas se ergueu, finalmente entendo tudo. – Você é Isabella Swan, que está noiva de Edward Cullen. – Olhou para Edward. - E você é a parceira dela, quem capturamos... – Olhou para Nessie.

-Que é minha impressão, então nem pensei em encostar um fio de cabelo dela. – Jake acrescentou colocando o braço sobre o ombro de Nessie, que imediatamente empurrou irritada, ela ainda esta ressentida com todo o negocio de ir para a escola.

-Foi bom conhecer o homem que quer me matar. – Comentei casualmente. – Agora vamos para a escola. – Agarrei o braço de Nessie.

**Nessie P.O.V**

ARGH!

Eu sou uma ladra! Sou acostumada a fazer coisas ilegais, eu falsifico como ninguém quadros e assinaturas. Por tudo que a de mais sagrado! _Nas horas vagas_ trabalho de assassina de aluguel.

COMO RAIOS EU FUI PARAR NA ESCOLA?

Isso aqui não é a porra de um filme! Eu não sou o _agente teen_!

-Nessie, menos, ok? – Edward pediu estacionando. –Você é minha irmã, portanto orgulhe o nosso sobrenome e não me faça passar vergonha. – Me deu aquele olhar assustador de vampiros.

-Esta bem. – Suspirei jogando minha cabeça no banco. – Mas eu não prometo nada, por que de alguma forma sempre pago mico.

-Isso é verdade. – Bella concordou enquanto mexia na mochila. – Você é aluna nova, é uma boa forma de verificar todo mundo, descubra quem é demônio ou não.

-Ou mandado de um. – Edward acrescentou.

-Mais algum conselho meus queridos pais? – Sorri falsamente.

Os dois se olharam pensativos.

-Cuidado com seu dom. – Bella advertiu.

-Não use esse sotaque inglês. – Edward _destruiu_ todo o papel que eu tinha montado para mim.

-Sorria. – Olhei para Bella estreitando os olhos.

-Fique com Jacob...

-HEY! – Exclamei revoltada. – Eu sei como me comporta, ok? E eu tenho que ficar com Jacob? – Um buzina de moto chamou nossa atenção, Jacob acenava com a cabeça para mim solenemente. - _Va te faire foutre, trouduc_! – Rosnei, ele me olhou confuso.

-E tire notas boas, caso contrario, acabara sendo reprovada. – Edward sorriu zombeteiro.

-Muito hilário! – Dei uma risada completamente falsa. – Vocês dois quase soam como a porra de pais modelos! – Exclamei saltando do carro.

Parei ao focalizar a cena a minha frente.

Jacob estava todo sorrisos para uma garota da escola.

Como isso é possível? Tipo, três segundos atrás ele estava sozinho encostado na moto todo montado na pose de bad boy...

Ok, esquece que eu disse, é meio obvio a resposta.

Estreitei os olhos ao ver a garota se inclinando sobre ele enquanto dava uma risadinha asquerosa. Por que ela está passando mão no peito dele?

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Comecei a andar duramente em direção aos dois, parei logo atrás dela, eu não estava nada feliz.

-Oi, amor. – Cumprimentei forçando um sorriso, Jacob sorriu para mim, a garota morena se virou. – Oi, hum... – Ela forçou um sorriso depois do choque.

-Jessica. – Estendeu a mão, apertei de volta, eu usava luvas bem estilosas caso meu dom se descontrolasse. – Então, vocês são um casal? – Perguntou enquanto nós nos abraçamos de lado.

-Namorada. – Apontei para mim mesma.

-Nunca a vi por aqui... –Comentou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

-Me mudei nessas ferias, estou passando uma temporada com meu irmão biológico. – Respondi rispidamente.

-Nos conhecemos nas férias, Bella nos apresentou. – Jacob acrescentou me dando um beijo na têmpora, olhei para ele, o cachorro estava com o típico sorriso "meu dentista tem orgulho de mim".

Como raios ele conseguia ter dentes tão brancos? Isso é coisa de lobisomem?

Parando para pensar Nicolas e Thomas tinha uma arcada dentaria impecável mesmo...

-Então, você disse irmão...? – Jessica é a fofoqueira que mamãe me falou certa vez!

-Ah sim, Edward Cullen. – Apontei para trás dele, Edward e Bella estavam andando em direção ao resto dos Cullen de mãos dadas, que bonitinho!

-Edward Cullen é seu irmão? Mas...?

-É uma historia confusa, fomos separados no orfanato, mas Esme e Carlisle me acharam, como eu já era adotada simplesmente passo as férias com eles de vez em quando.

-Mas está aqui agora. – Ela me olhou curiosa.

-Sim, eu estou.

-E seus pais? – Respirei trêmula, não era difícil fingir essa parte.

-Eles sofreram um acidente. – Diminui o tom de voz, me lembrando dos corpos dele.

-Oh, sinto muito. – Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante. – Então, vocês dois tem exatamente a mesma cor de cabelo! – Exclamou apontando minha cabeça. – Dá pra percebe alguns traços em comum.

Cara, é incrível como uma mentira mexe com o psicológico das pessoas.

-Hey, Jessica. – Chegou uma loira perto de nós. – Quem é a nova aluna?

-Você é conhecido aqui. – Comentei para Jake ao percebe que só desconheciam minha pessoa.

-Ele é uma sensação em La Push. – Jessica respondeu rindo. – Quando tem algum churrasco lá, é na casa dos Black que é de frente para o mar.

-Eu sou Lauren. – Ela apontou para si mesma com um sorriso.

-Rennesme. – As duas me olharam arregalando os olhos e erguendo as sobrancelhas.- Eu prefiro que me chamem de Nessie.

-Ok... – Lauren me olhou um tanto chocada.

-Ela é irmã biológica de Edward. – Jessica acrescentou.

-Oh! – Então ela me olhou com novo interesse. – Então posso pergunta: o que está acontecendo entre ele e a Swan?

-Eles estão namorando. – Dei de ombros, elas arregalaram os olhos assustadas.

-Como nós. – Jacob acrescentou me apertando contra si.

-_Como nós._ – Enfatizei sorrindo contragosto.

-Sério? – Lauren nos olhou analítica.

-Claro. – Jacob respondeu sorridente e segurou meu queixo.

Antes que percebesse os lábios dele já estavam nos meus, oh droga! Eu não podia me deixar mostrar surpresa, ou raiva, ou empurra-lo.

_Eu odeio a escola._

Ainda assim, eu retribui o beijo do Jacob quase que automaticamente (para minha vergonha e desgraça), agarrando a gola dele e o puxando ainda mais. Nos separamos segundos depois com um grande estalo fazendo o showzinho ficar bem verídico, Lauren e Jessica nos olhavam com certa inveja, ou era para mim?

Até que gostei disso.

Ser invejada pelas mocreias, posso ver por que Bella se divertiu horrores ao chegar nessa escola.

-Estão no chamando. – Jacob apontou para os Cullen, Edward ergueu o braço imediatamente, assim elas viraram e puderem o observa acenando para nós. Audição de vampiro é algo muito conveniente.

-Até mais, garotas. – Acenei com os dedos de uma forma bem fútil e elas acenaram de volta ainda mais futilmente. – Eu te odeio. – Murmurei ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Não finja que não gostou. – Olhei-o indignada internamente, por que por fora era toda sorrisos.

-Como é?

-Bem, nesse ritmo, quando você menos esperar, Nessie, estará com uma aliança em seu dedo. – Ele estava muito sorridente para o meu gosto.

-O inferno vai congelar antes. – Retruquei com uma risadinha.

-Vou guarda suas palavras. – Ele rebateu.

-Então? – Bella perguntou com um suspiro. – Conheceu Jessica e Lauren, como foi a experiência?

-Irritante e fofoqueira. – Dei de ombros.

-Não é _emocionante_ voltar a escola Nessie? – Olhei para Jasper, foi então que eu me toque que meu ataque de ciúme foi por causa dele. Ele sorria divertido para mim, enquanto Alice saltava ao lado dele.

-Ele só aumentou o que você tinha dentro de si. – Edward me advertiu.

-O que? – Emmett nos olhos curioso. – Falem!

-Nada. – Ele respondeu divertido.

-Ah não, fale logo! – Emmett parecia uma criança implorando para comprarem um doce.

-Tem algo em nós? Por que olham tanto? – Jacob perguntou franzido o cenho desconfortável, eu o olhei incrédula.

Ele era besta ou se fazia?

-Não sei, Jacob, eu nunca recebi esse tipo de atenção na escola. – Bella respondeu sarcástica. – Vamos achar seu armário. – Ela revirou os olhos agarrando o braço dele.

-E você não pegou seu horário. – Alice saltitou para mim. – Vamos!

-Boa sorte. – Emmett riu, enquanto caminhávamos para longe.

-Hey, onde está Rose? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Ela está verificando algo em Seattle, está fazendo pesquisas aos montes, coitada. – Alice respondeu. – Adorei o preto total! Um pouco deprimente, é verdade, mas com preto nunca se erra.

-Obrigada, eu acho. – Respondi um tanto confusa, enquanto entrava na secretaria. – Bom dia. – Cumprimente a senhora ruiva.

-Olá, querida, Alice. – Sorriu para a vidente.

-Olá Sra. Hapson. – Alice sorriu encantadoramente. – Essa é Nessie, é o mais próxima que eu tenho de prima, é a irmã biológica de Edward.

-Oh, sim. – Ela me olhou simpaticamente. – Seu nome completo querida?

-Rennesme Carlie Sprit. – Respondi meigamente, ela ergueu os olhos para mim. – Me chame de Nessie.

Ela me olhou com certa pena e acenou com a cabeça.

-Aqui está suas aulas e um mapa... – Alice arrancou o papel da mão dela.

-Não se preocupe, ela vai me ter como guia. – Alice me arrastou de lá. – Nós não vamos ter aulas juntas. – Soltou um muxoxo.

-Por que está tão excitada com a escola? Você tem quantos anos mesmo?

-Mais de dois séculos e sou muito orgulhosa disso. – Ela me olhou arrogantemente. – E nós não vamos a escola a muito, muito tempo mesmo.

-Como assim?

-Normalmente nós vamos a faculdade, mas Forks não tem isso, por isso resolvemos frequentar a escola, quebra o tedio e podemos nos diverti com os adolescentes.

-Sim, um monte de bolsas de sangue cheias de hormônios não existe sangue melhor. – Comentei um tanto irônica.

-Exato! – Ela entrelaçou nossos braços. – E tem o baile vindo, oh, isso vai ser doce! Eu vou escolher sua roupa, não ouse dizer nada contra. – Me olhou perigosamente.

-Eu não ia. – Ergui minha mão em sinal de rendição.

-_Alice_. – Nós duas nos viramos quando ouvimos o nome dela ser chamado em tom normal. Jasper estava parado em sua pose de macho perto do carro acenando com a cabeça. – _Preciso falar com você._

-Vou ter que deixa-la sozinha. – Alice me olhou se desculpando.

-Tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver, já enfrentei coisas piores. – Ela saiu andando e eu olhei para a escola. – Eu acho.

Entrei no colégio e olhei para a papelada em minha mão, joguei o mapa da escola fora, por que já tinha memorizado, agora era achar meu armário. Argh!

-Olá... – Pisquei confusa, tinha uma **criatura asiática** invadindo o meu espaço pessoal.

-Hum... – Murmurei o olhando desconfiada.

-Obviamente você é nova, eu sou Eric. – Estendeu a mão.

-Rennesme. – Apertei a mão dele, ele olhava para minhas luvas legais curiosamente, mas ao ouvir meu nome ergueu a cabeça surpreso. – Prefiro que me chamem de Nessie.

-Oh sim, Nessie. – Sorriu galantemente para mim, ele até que não era feinho, mas era magrinho que iria se quebrar se desse um tapa em seu ombro. – Não se preocupe, eu irei lhe ajudar nesse primeiro dia de aula, já tem um lugar para sentar no almoço.

-Na verdade, eu já tenho um lugar para sentar. – Falei parando quando achei meu armário.

-Como assim? Já? – Ele praticamente pulou ao meu redor para conseguir me ver melhor.

-É... – Eu enrolei um pouco por que estava colocando as coisas em meu armário. – Eu sou nova na cidade, mas meu irmão já vivia aqui. – Ele me olhou amedrontado de repente.

-É mesmo? – Gaguejou, eu ficaria confusa, mas já havia sentindo o calor atrás de mim, ou seja Jacob estava atrás de mim, alguns metros atrás de mim na verdade.

-E meu namorado estuda aqui agora, então não estou tão perdida. – Eu senti o calor se aproximar ainda mais, Eric estava nervoso olhando sobre meu ombro.

-Seu namorado?

-É, eu acho que você conhece... – Sorri me fazendo de boba sobre Jake está vindo por trás, se eu fosse humana não saberia disso. - É Jacob Black.

-Black? – A voz dele afinou de uma maneira engraçada.

-Oi, linda. – Lá estava o cachorro! Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço enquanto abraçava minha cintura por trás.

Aliais, ele anda meio folgado, deve estar amando todo esse disfarce, em pensar que Jane não tivesse falado nada todos estaríamos felizes sem fingir.

Forjei meu melhor sorriso para Eric (o que não foi muita coisa, já que estava morrendo de raiva) e inclinei a cabeça para trás para ver o maldito sorriso branco de Jake. Ele tinha um brilho raivoso que dirigia para Eric, por isso o bichinho estava com medo...

Na verdade, analisando todo o quadro, Jacob parecia ser o garoto malvadão da escola e eu sua parceira, usávamos coro, preto e ele tinha uma cara nada feliz.

-Cadê Bella? – Perguntei tentando parecer confortável com a proximidade de nossos corpos.

-Em algum lugar com Edward. – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Bella? Bella Swan? – Eric perguntou deixando de lado o medo.

-Minha ma...

-Cunhada. – Jacob acrescentou bruscamente, nós dois rimos forçadamente para encobrir meu erro.

-É irmã dos Cullen? Eles adotaram outro? – Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Não, eu sou irmã biológica de Edward.

-Oh, vocês se parecem mesmo. – Apontou revirando os olhos. – Bem, qual é a primeira aula de vocês?

-Inglês. – Falamos ao mesmo tempo, agarrei seu braço e transmiti meus pensamentos através dos meus dedos (luva estilosa é cortada nos meus dedos, bla!)

_Qual é? Sério? Esta me perseguindo?_

-É a minha também, venham! Vou mostrar o caminho. – Ele nos guiou, fechei meu armário lançando um breve olhar irritado para Jacob e segui Eric.

-O que? – Jacob perguntou em tom baixo lá atrás e se pôs a nos seguir.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Eu estou entediada. –Comentei mudando os canais de tv.

-Se você parar em algum canal, talvez consiga algo para se entreter. – Nicolas retrucou sem levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

Olhei-o de meu lugar no sofá, onde eu estava deitada.

-O que você lê tanto?

-De tudo um pouco.

-E o que está lendo agora, Sr. Culto? – Perguntei olhando para o teto, Bryan estava inconsciente agora, eu o fiz desmaiar de dor depois que deu um ataque sobre comer carne humana.

-Romance trágico.

-Isso não é muito másculo.

-Ando por ai há muito tempo, não tenho duvida nenhuma de minha masculinidade. – Ele rebateu sem me olhar.

-É sobre o que? – Perguntei para quebrar o silêncio.

-Por quê? Quer ler?

-Nah! Eu estou realmente entediada, um pouco de tragédia irá me animar. – Comentei brincando com meus cabelos, diabos! Eu estou realmente entediada.

-Já tentou internet?

-Sério? – Ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

-É engraçado ler sobre coisas que aconteceram no passado, quando você estava lá e viu tudo.

-Falando sobre o passado. – Me levantei do sofá. – Eu estive pensando sobre o meu passado e tudo mais. – Ele voltou a ler o livro. – Nicolas?

-Continue...

-Eu tenho apagões de memorias em minha vida humana e algumas partes como vampira, mas sei quando fui transformada por que foi Caius quem o fez. – Ele abriu a boca, mas algo pareceu o impedir de falar. – Você não pode falar sobre isso, não é mesmo?

Ele abriu a boca novamente, mas nada saiu.

-Vou entender como um sim. – Soltei um muxoxo. – Como vou descobrir algo se nem sei por onde começar? – Ele pigarreou.

-Eu já disse isso.

Olhei-o por um instante e estreitei os olhos.

Ele sempre se refere a meu passado, sempre pergunta sobre isso.

-Qual é a sua historia? – Ele me deu um sorriso.

-Não te falaram?

-Apenas os lideres sabem, você contou a eles, certo?

-Edward contou um resumo rápido. – Ele se ajeitou. - Eu nasci na Servia, durante a fuga de meus pais da Alemanha. Fui para a Hungria quando tinha dezesseis anos, onde conheci uma gentil senhorita. – O sotaque dele ficou mais acentuado enquanto falava do passado. – Ela logo descobriu o que eu era, me encobriu e me ajudou nas noites de lua cheia. Em troca disso me pediu informações sobre o mundo sobrenatural, as quais dei sem dar importância.

-É proibido...

-Eu sei. – Me cortou. – Era jovem e órfão, pode me culpar?

-Qual era o nome dela?

- Alexia.– Estreitei os olhos. – O que você sabe sobre a família Bătrân?

-Família real, conexão com Vlad III, certo? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

Vlad III, o famoso Conde Dracula (na verdade, ele era não conde e sim príncipe), foi mesmo um vampiro, o dom dele era ganhar poder através do medo. Por isso ele infernizou a vida dos humanos, os empalou e bla,bla,bla.

-Ela é _descendente_ do homem que fundou a família Bătrân. Fiquei amigo dela, sempre viajava, mas voltava e os ajudava se precisassem de algo, era bom ter amigos.

-Um lobisomem amigo de uma família envolvida com vampiros? Quão irônico, não?

-Eles não tinham nada a ver com vampiros na época.

-Ainda assim, meu inimigo natural. – Dei uma risada sarcástica.

-Eu não sou inimigo de sua raça de vampiros, Jane, meus inimigos naturais seriam os Romenos. Sua espécie é inimiga natural dos demônios, por isso são mais fortes do qualquer outro tipo de vampiro.

-Isso eu já sei, como ficou imortal? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Eu tinha vinte anos quando fiquei transformado por uma semana, como se fosse lua cheia, completamente descontrolado – Ele suspirou. – Alexia me prendeu e me alimentou com alguns cadáveres dos inimigos de seu marido. Não envelheci nenhum dia a mais depois disso.

-Hum... – Murmurei pensativa. - Continue sua historia. – Pedi quando ele ficou me encarando.

-Muitos anos depois eu era amigo de seu descendente, o príncipe Vlad III que foi transformado por Athenodora Volturi.

-Ela o fez para irritar Caius, essa historia é famosa, ela pegou o marido com outra vampira e foi embora. Ela foi recebida pelo príncipe da Valáquia, o Vlad, dizem que ela se encantou pela forma como ele torturava seus servos. – Comentei pensativa.

-Eu não estava lá na época, quando voltei das terras desconhecidas, como era chamada a America, me vi diante de um vampiro sanguinário que precisava do medo das pessoas tanto quanto precisava de sangue.

-O que fez?

-Resolvi cuidar dos outros membros da família, segui uma prima dele na Transilvânia e depois Polônia, nessa época a família já tinha outro sobrenome, mas ainda era da realeza.

Olhei um tanto tensa, Barthory era da realeza da Hungria, fazendo parte da nobreza da Transilvânia, Polônia, Eslováquia, onde eu conheci a Condessa...

O próprio Vlad tinha uma conexão sanguínea com a Condessa, acho que consigo entender onde Nicolas entra na minha historia.

-Então eu voltei a ouvir sobre Vlad, ele havia se libertado de Athenodora há muito tempo e andava infernizando a vida de uma descente sua. O que descobri é que ele a queria como companheira, ele a transformou, em troca...

-Ela o matou. – Eu completei chocada. – A descente era a Condessa Erzsébet Báthory, a quem eu servi ... Por isso Caius me ajudou, ele devia um favor a Condessa.

Nicolas me olhou atento.

– Era culpa dele Vlad ser um vampiro e acabado com a vida da condessa. – Concordou.

-Mas... – Parei tentando me controlar. – Continue a historia...

-Eu a ajudei mata-lo. – Ele continuou. – Quando terminou ela chorou para mim, ela era uma vampira, era tudo o que não desejava ser. Ela tinha essa ideia de que a morte a libertaria de tudo aquilo que foi condenada pelo seu sangue, seria livre do marido, das obrigações, etc...

-Mas ela não era assim, era pervesa, adorava sua condição... – Franzi o cenho. – Você disse que ela foi transformada por Vlad? Ela não agia como minha espécie de vampiro, ela podia dormi e comer, ela teve filhos depois disso! – Exclamei.

-Ela se desespero por esse motivo também, ela não poderia mais ter filhos, eu resolvi ajuda-la. Ela jamais poderia ser humana novamente, mais poderíamos fazer seu corpo menos vampírico. O ritual envolvia sacrifícios, sua aparência não mudaria mais se mumificaria sem sangue, por isso ela tomava banho de sangue...

-Eu sei sobre essa parte. – Cortei-o. – Você me conheceu ai? - Ele abriu a boca para responder mais nada saiu. – Você não pode falar nada que se refira a mim. – Franzi o cenho. – Por quê?

-Tudo o que posso dizer é que você deveria ir fazer uma pesquisa sobre seu passado. – Ele bufou frustrado. - Eu tenho que sair. – Ele se levantou.

-O que? Para onde? – Perguntei intrigada.

-Você tem que ficar, eu não. – Ele se encaminhou para a porta.

-Espera! – Exclamei me erguendo, ele me olhou sobre o ombro. – Pode ao menos me dizer por que não me lembro de você?

Pela primeira vez eu vi um rápido brilho de dor nos olhos dele, ele me pareceu tão perdido naquele instante...

Então Nicolas saiu pela porta.

Me afundei no sofá fazendo uma careta, por que aquele olhar está me afetando?

Será que eu tive sentimentos por esse lobisomem? Bem, obviamente, ele teve por mim, ou ainda tem.

Suspirei olhando pela janela.

Minha única companhia na casa inteira era os roncos de Bryan.

Eu precisava fazer algo sobre isso.

**Esme P.O.V**

-Me desculpe? – Olhei para Kate e Garrett.

-Eu preciso que arranje algo para ele fazer. – Kate me olhou implorando.

-Ela não confiaria em alguém assim. – Garrett revirou os olhos para a esposa, ex-esposa, na verdade.

-Claro que não. – Concordei. – Você vai investigar as bruxas da família de Karlec presentes na cidade.

-Mas... – Ele me olhou confuso.

Me levantei e andei até os dois, Kate me olhou cautelosa, pois bem sabia do que eu era capaz.

-Vamos deixar as coisas claras, você não é um Cullen, quem melhor para investigar? – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Porém... – Agarrei seu pescoço e o arrastei pela sala até o prender bruscamente contra a mesa, o cheiro de carne queimada invadiu o cômodo. – Se ao menos pensar em nos trair, **você morre**. Não importa de quem é marido, quem é seu criador, ou que tipo de informação tem. Aqui, nos Cullen, a punição de traição é uma dolorosa morte, fui clara?

-Foi. – Respondeu com a mandíbula travada, segurando os gruindo de dor.

-Que bom. – Largue-o e sorri para Kate que me olhou divertida. – Como vai as coisas, minha querida?

Kate suspirou e se aproximou com sua pasta cheia de papeis, suspirei.

-Temos... – Ela parou olhando Garrett ainda sentado em minha mesa.

-O que está esperando? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. – VAI! – Rosnei e ele desapareceu de nossas vistas. – Então? – Olhei sorridente.

-Aqui está o que queria saber sobre o ritual que fizeram.

-Edward vai querer saber sobre isso. – Comentei pegando o papel. – Espero ter feito meu papel bem. – Ergui os olhos para Kate.

-Claro, Esme, muito obrigada por ter assustado Garrett, ele é um espirito livre demais, mas pode ser util.

Dei uma risada enquanto lia o papel.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Como eu supostamente irei saber quem é? – Perguntei exaspera para Edward. – Eu não sou uma profissional da magia, ok?

-Bem, pelo o que me disseram, você vai sente, é só prestar atenção.

-Você ta curtindo com a minha cara?- Perguntei incrédula. – Como assim eu vou _sentir_ algo?

-Só tente Bella. – Edward revirou os olhos impaciente. – Ou você não quer o quadro?

Espremi os lábios contendo o rosnado, odeio isso!

-Tudo o que eu sinto... – Murmurei para mim mesma. – Eu estou meio enjoada, na verdade, minhas pernas estão estranhas também.

-Suas pernas?

-Eu não sei, acho que dormi de mal jeito. – Comentei abrindo os olhos dando de ombros. - Você sabe como eu durmo de mal jeito. - Fiz uma careta.

-Se concentre, Bella! – Exclamou rispidamente.

-Ok, credo... – Respirei fundo enquanto fechava os olhos. – Eu sinto... Hã... Frio no meu estomago, eu acho. – Abri os olhos, Edward estava inclinado em minha direção, eu podia sentir sua respiração gelada em meu rosto. – Acho que não está funcionando. – Acrescentei nervosa.

-Também tenho essa impressão. – Concordou estreitando os olhos.

Nós dois estávamos no pátio, escondidos, matando a ultima aula antes do almoço. Estávamos trabalhando na coisa de achar a bruxas, meu pai ainda não tinha vindo falar comigo sobre o sangue, o que era bom.

-Então, vai me dar o quadro? – Perguntei de supetão.

-Nope. – Olhei-o indignada.

-Eu tentei! - Exclamei indignada.

-Vai tentar mais.

-Você é mal. – Resmunguei torcendo a boca.

-E você fica uma graça com raiva. – Riu da minha cara, estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Cale a boca! - Rosnei impaciente.

-Isso só depende de você. - Disse divertido, enquanto me puxava para perto.

-Isso não é justo. – Soltei um muxoxo, Edward deu de ombros com um sorriso ainda maior.

-A vida não é justa, minha cara. – Respondeu em tom baixo, roçando o nariz no meu. Não pude deixar de sorrir com a canalhice da pessoa. - Mas não estamos aqui para uma escapadela. - Acrescentou se afastando, olhei-o chocada.

-Eu vou te da uns tapas! - Ameacei indignada, ele deu uma risada.

-Bella, você sabe o quanto eu adoro quando fica violenta, mas receio que agora não é o momento. - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Você me desse o maldito quadro, eu faria agora ser o momento perfeito. - Sorri falsamente maliciosa, ele revirou os olhos e segurou minha mão que estava subindo sorrateiramente pelo se peito.

-Fizemos um acordo.

-E eu faria minha parte se soubesse como fazer. - Rebati puxando minha mão e dando alguns passos para a frente reflexivamente. - Esse lance de bruxaria definitivamente não é a minha praia. - Suspirei mordendo os lábios, me virei para ele.

-Você vai conseguir. - Falou confiante.

-Tem fé demais em mim. - Olhei-o cética, ele deu de ombros não negando, nem afirmando. - Algum conselho? - Deixei meu olhar vagar ao redor, eu podia ouvir os pássaros, o leve som do vento nas folhas, as pessoas nas salas de aula...

-Por hora vamos esquecer o assunto. - Pisquei voltando minha atenção para Edward, franzi o cenho para ele. - Não vamos conseguir nada se ficar tão pressionada.

-Como Nessie está se saindo? - Perguntei de repente.

-Ela parece meio possessiva sobre Jacob. - Deu uma risada. - Estão se perguntando se eu sou tão ciumento quanto ela, acho que poderia ser conveniente se fizesse algo assim.

Comecei a rir.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi isso certo. - Dei um risinho. - Você quer bancar o namorado possessivo, é isso?

-É perfeitamente natural, Bella, se estivessemos namorando ou mesmo noivos, seriamos mais possessivos um com o outro.

-Faz sentido, mas eu não sou do tipo ciumenta, se fosse, Lauren já estaria morta a essa altura.

-Oh sim, eu ouvi o dialogo dela com Jessica. - Ele riu convencido, as duas cobras tinham feito questão de me lembrar que Edward já tinha mandado ver com Lauren e metade da população feminina da escola. - Eu percebi seus olhares irritados, querida, e acho que você faz o tipo ciumenta.

-Você bem que gostaria. - Rebati mordazmente. - Aposto que adorou toda a competição que elas fizeram para me fazer acreditar que você irá me larga em um estralar de dedos. - Lancei um olhar sarcástico.

-Se te consola, Bella, eu não vou te larga assim que deixarem uma calcinha no meu armário. - Ele disse sorrindo tortamente. - A peça é realmente encantadora, mas você anda fazendo um excelente trabalho sem elas.

-Edward, eu estou quase lhe dando uns tabefes. - Rosnei estreitando os olhos, ele reviro os olhos.

- Veja bem, Bella, você aguenta apenas o falatório, eu tenho que lidar com isso **e** os pensamentos sujos sobre você que circulam pelas mentes masculinas.

-Talvez eu devesse te isolar e acabar com seu sofrimento. - Coloquei as mãos na cintura, em um piscar de olhos ele estava na minha frente.

-Eu não preciso de seu escudo, meu bem, apenas me foco nos _meus próprios_ pensamentos sujos sobre você e tudo fica bem. - Colocou as mão em meu rosto.

-Eu te falei que você é bom? - Estreitei os olhos.

-Pelos seus gritos de ontem a noite, eu posso dizer que não precisa falar. - Dei uma risada incrédula com a cara de pau.

-Você é um maldito arrogante e eu não estava gritando. - Rebati, ele riu e me deu um beijo rapido.

-O sino vai tocar. - Abri a boca para falar que não ia, mas...

... Ês que o maldito sino para o almoço bate.

-Podíamos ficar aqui... – Tentei sugeri, mas ele já estava negando com a cabeça.

-Você tem que "sentir" os alunos para saber quem é a bruxa, ou bruxo. – Me virou e começou a me empurrar pela cintura, revirei os olhos ao ver que voltamos ao assunto.

-Edward, quem garante que é aluno? – Gemi, não queria ir lá, enfrentar todos os alunos nos olhando em vez de ficar ali no patio fazendo o que a professora de inglês ia começar a fazer com o Mark na sala de aula.

-Seja lá quem for, acabou de fazer dezoito anos. – Ele respondeu me segurando por trás. – Agora, ou você vai andando, ou eu te carrego no ombro, tenho certeza que seria um ótimo show. – Comecei a andar imediatamente. – Você não gosta de chamar atenção mesmo, não?

-Não é que eu odeie, mas me incomoda um pouco. – Respondi me virando para ele e andando de costas. – Chamar atenção é necessário para matar algum milionário, mas é péssimo se você quer invadir um museu.

-E eu imagino que costumava invadir os lugares. – Disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Sim, mas eu já matei pessoas me passando por prostituta de luxo. – Ergui as sobrancelhas e me virei para andar de frente.

-Isso eu iria gostar de vê. – Ele brincou envolvendo meus ombros.

Entramos no corredor e fomos em direção ao refeitório.

-Onde está Nessie?

-Conversando com Victoria. – Olhei-o surpresa. – Ela conheceu Victoria graças a Riley, naquela confusão do estacionamento onde disseram que ela era namorada de Jake.

-Ah sim, o que Riley tem a ver?

-Ele foi mandado para descobrir mais sobre James, mas acabou se tornando um bom papel para vigiar a cidade. – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Basicamente, Riley é pago para pegar a ruiva. – Emmett pegou minha mão e a enroscou em seu braço. – Um prostituto.

Dei uma risada da definição.

-Ela está bem. – Edward falou suspirando.

-O que? – Emmett e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, franzi o cenho para Emmett, Edward não havia respondido a pergunta dele, então...

-Para quem você respondeu isso? – Perguntei confusa.

-Jasper. – Apontou para o loiro dentro do refeitório, ele se sentava sozinho no canto, no melhor estilo emo da vida. – Alice recebeu um telefonema de Rose e saiu.

-Simples assim? – Perguntei incrédula.

-Alice é uma força da natureza, Bellinha, nada pode para-la. Lembre-se que foi ela quem deu suas roupas para os mendigos de Port Angeles. – Emmett disse em tom solene.

-Não me lembre disso. – Resmunguei pegando uma bandeja.

-Chérie! – Nessie exclamou furando a fila entre nós, o pessoal atrás a olhou mal humorado, mas ninguém se atreveu a falar algo. – Eu tive um dia _horrível_, as pessoas parecem gostar de mim e ainda mais do meu parentesco com você, Ed. Ainda me perguntaram se havia alguma chance de Bella te trair ou algo assim, pode?

-E o que você respondeu? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

-Que com essa comissão de trás que Deus deu a Edward, Bella nunca o trairia. – Ela respondeu animadamente.

Nós três a olhamos incredulos, então Emmett começou a gargalha escandolsamente, Edward sorriu convencido e colocou o braço ao redor dela, eu apenas olhei bem nas fuças da cadela da Nessie.

-Nunca?

-Você sabe o que é melhor para você. – Ela apontou para Edward como se ele fosse um produto. – E aqui está! Em carne, osso e dentes. – Sorri animadamente para mim.

Revirei os olhos bufando e me virei para ir acompanhar Jasper em seu momento emo.

-Só falta a franja. – Comentei me sentando a mesa.

-Hum? – Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Você parece que vai abrir um berreiro a qualquer instante... – Comentei delicadamente.

-Eu estou em abstinencia Bella e me encontro rodeado de adolescentes cheios de hormonios, como você quer que eu me sinta ?

-Sinto muito. – Fiz uma careta de pena. – Já passei por isso, Nessie ainda passa.

-Nessie passa pelo o que ? – Jacob perguntou se sentando desajeitado.

-Celibato forçado. – Jasper respondeu por mim.

Emmett, Edward e Nessie resolveram se sentar a mesa nesse momento, Nessie ficou vermelha quando ouviu o que Jasper disse.

-Sério? – Emmett a olhou chocado.

-Não é por opção. – Nessie murmurou fazendo uma careta hilaria.

-É sim, eu estou bem aqui. – Jacob comentou de boca cheia, ele comeria a comida de todos e provavelmente iria querer mais.

Nessie abriu a boca para soltar o verbo, suspirei...

**Rose P.O.V**

-Me desculpe ? – Ergui a sobrancelha para Nicolas.

O lobisomem havia me encontrado em Port Angeles, não sei como, mas agora ele estava me perguntando como poderia quebrar minha hipnose.

-Apenas responda.

-Não há maneira disso acontecer, me orgulho disso. – Cruzei os braços intrigada.

-Nem mesmo se você...

-Desfazer? – Completei, ele acenou e eu dei uma risada. – Impossível, há não ser que eu tenha dito que irá perde o efeito quando eu disser. – Parei por um instante franzido o cenho. – Por que eu estou dizendo isso? – Estreitei os olhos para o lobisomem.

-Sinto muito, mas eu preciso da verdade. – Deu de ombros.

-Você me forçou? Como o dom de Carlisle? – Franzi o cenho interessada.

-Tenho dons mentais, faz parte da minha espécie. – Ele cruzou os braços sem qualquer arrependimento. – E se você fizesse alguém esquecer ?

-Bem, eu lhe daria uma condição para poder se lembrar. Por exemplo: quando alguém cantar certa musica, você se lembrara de tudo, ou algo assim. – Dei de ombros.

-Senhorita? – Me virei para o homem. – Seu quadro. – Sorri para ele.

-Muito obrigada, Nicolas, leve-o para o meu carro, por favor. – Pedi ao lobisomem que me obdeceu imediatamente. – Até mais, senhor.- Sorri para o homem. – E quando te perguntarem, um advogado veio buscar o quadro, infelizmente, você não se lembra do nome. – Fiz beicinho pesaroso e ele acenou. – Tenha um bom dia. – Sorria animada e segui o caminho de Nicolas.

-Então, o que você diria para quebrar sua hipnose, caso tivesse que fazer alguém esqueçer ? – Ele perguntou casualmente.

-Dependeria da situação, se eu quero que o individuo se lembre ou não, a historia do mesmo, etc... – Revirei os olhos e entrei no elevador. – Por que me pergunta?

-Conheci um vampiro que pode hipnotizar as pessoas com a voz, apenas com a voz, ele fez alguém importante para mim esquecer seu passado.

-Interessante. – Comentei mordendo minha unha distraidamente. – Nome?

-Você não conhece.

-Tente. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Eu posso te obrigar, você sabe.

-Ele morreu.

-Isso explica o por que das perguntas. – Suspirei. – Se fosse humano, com a tranformação em vampiro talvez se lembrasse. – Ele me olhou. – Estaria morto, as coisas acabam com a morte, mesmo que seja o tipo vampirico de morte.

-Eu não faria isso com meu amigo, eu não o transformaria em vampiro. –Ele retrucou.

-Então não há muito a fazer, tente uma bruxa, eu soube que a propria familia da Bella se envolve com esse tipo de feitiço, talvez seja por isso que ela tenha o escudo mental. – Dei de ombros, Nicolas me olhou de repente e sorriu pensativo, como se tivesse entendido algo. – O que ?

-Algo talvez faça sentido no que disse, Rose, fico agradecido pela ajuda. – Sorri arrogantemente.

-Faço que posso. – O elevador se abriu e nos revelou Alice com o celular na mão.

-Então?

-Nicolas foi gentil em me ajudar a levar o quadro. – Apontei para o pacote na mão dele.

-Otimo, temos pouco tempo até que Bella descubra quem é a bruxa/bruxo. – Alice falou se virando. – Vamos ao estudio que aluguei.

...

Alice suspirou pensativa, enquanto olhava para o quadro.

Eu estava no meu terceiro copo de sangue e Nicolas tomava um copo de úisque que comprei em um bar aqui perto. Alice e eu decidimos que ele poderia ir conosco, ele era mais velho, talvez até ajudasse saber o que tem no quadro.

-Não há nada demais nele. – Alice quebrou o silêncio. – Nem um bilhete, nenhum tipo de codigo escondido, ou uma imagem escondida na pintura.

Haviamos testado tudo para saber se havia algo no quadro, mas não descobrimos nada e acredite, duas vampiras sabem achar algo escondido em um quadro.

-Talvez não seja isso. – Nicolas falou olhando a janela reflexivamente.

-Como assim? – Perguntei, enquanto Alice se aproximava de mim e pegava meu copo para beber, olheia desgostosa, mas ela me ignorou.

-Talvez o quadro seja o que interessa.

-Você quer dizer a pintura em si? - Alice perguntou, ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Um tumulo em um cenario de neve. – Ele olhou para o quadro. – Quem está enterrado ali? Qual é a historia por trás disso?

-É uma boa coisa que esteja aqui. – Comentei com um sorriso, Alice concordou.

-Então, não precisamos da pintura. – Alice riu. - Apenas saber por que o autor pintou, onde ele pintou, a historia em si...

-Isso vai ser tedioso. – Exclamei me erguendo da poltrona. – Vamos levar isso para Forks, Esme deve estar esperando.

-Sim... – Alice parou de falar, me virei para ela.

Usando minha velocidade vampirica, me aproximei dela e me agachei pegando o copo antes que se estraçalhar no chão. Ergui minha cabeça e a encarei interrogativa, ela estava tendo outra visão.

-Então ? – Perguntei congelada no lugar.

-Para Forks. – Alice falou em tom urgente. – Ligue para Jacob ! – Exclamou pegando o quadro com um braço.

Agarrei o braço de Nicolas que estava discando para Jacob.

-O que está acontecendo ? – Ele perguntou no carro.

-Nessie. – Alice respondeu agarrando o celular dele.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Liberdade!

Como isso é otimo!

Não tão otimo, já que eu fiquei na blibioteca até agora. Mandei Jacob vazar por que eu queria fazer meu trabalho, ele ia bater o pé e blab,bla,bla, mas Leah apareceu e o tirou de lá.

Confesso que fiquei curiosa, mas ignorei. Leah e Jake tinham uma relação de odio, ela só fazia parte do bando de Jake por que era isso, ou fazer parte do bando de Sam.

Sam é o ex-namorado dela que a largou pela prima, Emily, nessas horas eu penso no quanto esse negocio de impressão é um saco.

De qualquer maneira, eu já tinha feito toda a minha tarefa que passaram hoje (nada muito dificl, exceto matematica, ela foi agradavelmente sufocante) e agora eu me dirigiria para casa.

A pé, por que Bella e Edward haviam sumido também.

Observei o estacionamento sob a chuva, eu não me incomodava muito, na verdade. Estava a meio caminho da saida quando ouvi me chamarem.

Era Victoria.

-Hey, Nessie! – Ela exclamou sorridente. – Quer carona? Meu carro está bem ali.

-Claro. – Dei de ombros, eu não poderia negar uma carona no meio da chuva.

-Cadê Jake e os Cullen ? Quer dizer, você não deveria estar aqui sozinha. – Ela comentou me puxando para baixo do seu guarda-chuva.

-Jake já foi, eu pedi, e sobre minha nova familia... – Pensei como responder. – Bem, eu não sei, decidi ficar mais tarde para fazer esse trabalho sobre historia local, uma chatice. – Revirei os olhos.

-E por que não ligou? – Perguntou destravando o carro.

-Eu não quis incomodar. – Disse sem graça, era meio que verdade. – Além disso, eu iria para a casa da Bella. – Ela me olhou intrigada. – Meu irmão e ela namoram, então ele está lá agora, por isso me daria carona, se não, ela ao menos me daria abrigo.

-Legal sua relação com Bella. – Victoria comentou quando estavamos dentro do carro. – As vezes a irmã sente ciume do irmão e tudo mais.

-Eu não sou ciumenta. – Falei dando uma risada.

-Sério? Por que seu comportamento com Jacob hoje mostrou outra coisa. – Estreitei os olhos. – Quero dizer, você o viu com Jessica e praticamente correu para marca territorio, sério, seu olhar era assustador.

Merda! Por isso Jake ficou todo fogoso comigo hoje

-Eu me recuso a comentar isso. – Cruzei os braços e ela riu.

-Então, onde fica a casa dos Cullen ? – Perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

-Você pode me deixar na casa dos Swan mesmo. – Respondi enquanto ela saia do estacionamento, Victoria me olhou intrigada. – É mais perto, a casa dos Cullen é bem longe da cidade.

-Já me disseram isso. – Ela comentou. – Eu ainda posso te levar, se quiser.

-Não, eu prefiro a casa dos Swan, esta otimo para mim. – Sorri.

-Ok. – Ela deu de ombros.

-E como vai as coisas com Riley?

-Eu acho que estamos namorando. – Ela estreitou os olhos meio confusa. – Minha irmã é contra, então nos encontrmos em segredo.

-Sério ? Sinto muito. – Ela deu deombros.

-É emocionante, mas ele é bem misterioso, sabe? – Victoria suspirou cansada, senti certo pena dela. – É legal no começo, bem atrativo e tudo mais, agora... Já perdeu a graça, não é saudavel saber tão pouco de uma pessoa, certo?

-Eu não diria isso, as vezes é bom saber pouco, a verdade pode ser assustadora. – Tipo quando Jacob me falou que tinha sofrido impressão comigo e que eramos alma gemeas.

-Só eu sinto que ele não confia em mim. – Ela mordeu os labios. – Eu tinha esse amigo, nós confiamos tudo um para o outro, o achava tão irritante, mas eu o amo... Ele é maior de idade e veio para a cidade, quando eu e minha irmã nos mudamos.

-E ele é só seu amigo?

-Ele era mulherengo, Nessie, teve uma época que eu gostei dele mais do que deveria, mas isso mudou e, hoje, ele é meu irmão mesmo sabendo que ele não presta.

-Qual é o nome dele?

-James. – Congelei quando ela respondeu, oh meu Deus!– Eu não o vejo desde do inicio das ferias de verão, agora vou começar meu ultimo ano e ele nem sequer mandou uma mensagem. – Victoria parecia triste. – Espero que não tenha feito merda nenhuma.

Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas estava chocada demais, Bella me falou que James tentou estupra-la, que ele era a escoria dos homens, que...

...Que agora era um demônio.

De repente Victoria gritou, olhei para frente e vi um lobo gigante parado a nossa frente, ela virou o carro rapidamente e nós batemos.

Eu voei do banco e passei pelo vidro, no final, metade do meu corpo ficou para fora do para-brisa. Ah cara, eu acabei de passar por duas laminas de vidro, isso doeu pra caralho!

Por que eu nunca uso sinto de segurança?

Gemi mexendo os braços e erguendo meu tronco. Dei um impulso e sai completamente do para-brisa, quase escorregando pelo carro. Tirei alguns pedaços de vidro do meu corpo antes de ouvir:

-NESSIE! NESSIE! – Olhei para a criatura.

-QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSADO JACOB? – Rosnei furiosa com o fato de que a forma de lobo dele pulou na frente do carro e nos fez bater.

-Cale a porra da sua boca! – Jacob exclamou me pegando no colo.

-MAS QUE MERD... ?

Outros rosnado cortaram meu escândalo, nós dois olhamos para frente e vimos Leah e Seth em sua forma de lobo atacando quatro demônios.

-Tarde demais. – Jacob murmurou sobre a respiração. – Aqui. – Ele me colocou no chão, ao lado do carro de Victoria e cortou o braço com um pedaço de vidro. – Tome meu sangue, vai curar mais rapido.

-Eu não vou parar. – Olhei-o assutada, ele simplesmente bateu o pulso contra minha boca.

OH MON DIEU!

Gemi de contentamento e puxei o braço dele para mim, o sangue dele era surpreendente delicioso. Senti meus dentes ficando mais afiado, eu estava prestes a afundar eles na carne macia quando Jacob puxou seu braço para ele. Rosnei para ele, sua mão veio a minha garganta e segurou contra o carro.

-Nessie, eu preciso que se foque! – Jacob pediu enquanto eu agarrava seu braço, rosnei revoltada com a força dele.

Mas eu tinha acabado de tomar sangue, então era mais forte.

Bati seu braço para o lado e tentei pular em cima dele, mas de alguma forma o idiota nos virou e ficou por cima de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me situar em baixo dele, senti seus labios batendo nos meus com urgencia.

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto ele afundou a lingua em minha boca. Apesar da surpresa, eu o retribui sentindo um calor subir dentro de mim, tentei tocar nele, mas ele segurava meus braços. Então tudo o que pude fazer foi retribuir o mais violentamente que pude. Eu _precisava_ dele, eu _tinha_ que tocar nele, eu...

Cedo demais ele se afastou de mim, o olhei completamente ofegante.

-Ok, saia daqui, fique com Jane. – Ele pediu se erguendo e me puxando. – Meu sangue te curou, agora vai. – Ele deu um passo para ir, mas se voltou para mim e pos as duas mãos em meu rosto e me beijou de novo.

Esse foi mais rapido, quase não pude retribuir.

-Isso é abuso. – Comentei tentando manter a cospostura.

-Não, isso é amor. – Ele sorriu alegre, meus olhos aumentaram ainda mais. – Agora vai!

Jacob se virou correndo e quando pulou era um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo atacando todos os demonios possiveis.

Ok... Respirei pela boca por um instante e me levantei, eu queria ir lá chutar traseiros alheios!

Mas Jake insistiu para eu ir embora, tinha coisa ruim ai.

Me ergui vendo a briga dos lobos um tanto cautelosa, um gemido quebrou minha atenção, Victoria estava viva e acordando.

Eu tinha que tira-la daqui.

Droga! Como iriamos explicar tudo?

Em segundos eu estava do lado do carro, arrancando a porta dela, puxei o cinto e...

Reconheci o barulho de arma imediatamente, me virei e agarrei o braço da garota atrás de mim, torci até ouvir o estralo do osso.

-Não tem nada de digno atirar pelas costas. – Comentei agarrando seu pescoço. – Quem é você? – A pressionei contra o carro deixando meu rosto entrar em moden demônio.

-Uma distração. – Ela sorriu, arregalei os olhos e me virei quando ouvi uma outra arma sendo disparada.

Ela veio...

...

Argh!

Abri os olhos sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrivel, toquei minha testa, tinham me acertado com o que? Franzi o cenho ao ver o sangue no ponto dolorido e me lembrei dos ultimos acontecimentos.

Merda! Me acertaram com uma maldita bala!

Eu não morri com uma bala na cabeça? Uau! Foi a unica coisa que nem eu, nem Bella tivemos coragem de testar.

Olhei ao redor, eu estava em um porão?

Victoria estava no canto com o olhar perdido e Jacob estava desmaiado perto dela.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela me olhou aterrorizada.

-O que é você? – Arregalei os olhos com sua pergunta. – Eu vi você levar um tiro na testa, você devia estar _morta_. – Me olhou aterrorizada.

-Bem, não explodiu minha cabeça, acho que é por isso que estou viva. – Resmunguei engatinhando para ela, Victoria tentou se mover mais fez uma careta. – Você quebrou a perna.

-Obrigada por me lembrar. – Ela fez uma careta.

Me lembrei do que Bella me disse sobre o que nosso sangue pode fazer. Sem pensar, eu deixei meus dentes se afiarem e mordi meu pulso, Victoria tinha os olhos arregalados quando eu empurrei meu sangue para sua boca.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei sua cabeça contra meu pulso.

-Um gole não mata ninguém. – Revirei os olhos, ela tomou dois gole contra sua contade. – Vai te curar, ruiva. – Informei indo em direção a Jake.

-O que é você? - Perguntou novamente.

-Não tem pergunta mais original? – Eu revirei os olhos enquanto me agachava ao lado de Jake.– Jake. – Dei alguns tapinhas em seu rosto. – Acorda, lobinho.

Olhei para seu corpo prourando ferimentos, tinha um pouco de sangue aqui e ali, e ele usava apenas uma bermuda velha... Meu olhar parou em seu pulso, tinha sangue ali, mas estava curado.

Foi impossivel não engoli a seco e se lembrar do gosto de seu sanuge. Era inimaginavelmente quente e picante, quanto eu o tomei me senti no céu, um fogo me preencheu... Era incrivel.

Pisquei me concentrando na situação.

Foi então que eu percebi que tinham o vestido, por que, obviamente, ele não veio para cá sem lutar... Ao menos isso, eu não queria que Victoria visse as parte dele, aliais espero que quem tenha o vestido tenha sido um homem... Isso não soa bem... Talvez, eu seja mesmo ciumenta... Droga!

Jake se mexeu sob meu toque, oh droga! Ele pode ouvir meus pensamentos em sua cabeça.

-Nessie? – Ele me olhou um tanto emocionado, por que isso?

Arregalei os olhos, quando fui puxada para baixo, ele estava me abraçando um tanto desesperado. Wow! Aqui é tão quente...

-Eu achei que você... – Ele parou parecendo incapaz de falar.

-Tinha morrido? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, ele acenou com a cabeça um tanto palido (Isso é possivel? Ele é tão moreno.)

-Por que não fugiu como pedi? – Ele perguntou franzido o cenho.

_Fui pegar Victoria e me acertaram na cabeça com uma bala._

-Foi por isso que achei que você tinha... – Eu vi um rapido flash de dor em seus olhos.

-Minha cabeça tem que explodir todinha Jake, meu corpo pode regenerar um mero ferimento de bala, mesmo na cabeça. – Sorri para ele.

-Você já sabia disso?

-Não fazia a menor ideia. – Dei de ombros. – Mas parando para pensar faz sentido.

-Quando eu a vi no chão, tive certeza de que estava morta. – Ele tocou no meu rosto espantado.

Finalmente percebi que mesmo não querendo, eu significava muito para Jacob, me lembro dele falando que agora a vida dele girava em torno de mim, que era _eu_ quem o segurava na terra, não a gravidade.

Isso é assustador.

-Fomos dois. – Victoria cortou qualquer clima romantico entre nós com seu tom sarcastico. – Ela é alguma especie de monstro.

-Hey! Eu te dei meu sangue para curar seu corpo, mostre respeito. – Franzi o cenho para ela.

-É tão bom vê-la de bom humor. – Jacob sorriu se sentando.

-Ao menos não mentiram sobre ser um casal. – Victoria o cortou. – Aliais, minhas pernas estão melhor, obrigada. – Agradeceu um tanto secamente, sorri de volta.

-Alice avisou que atacariam você. – Jacob comentou. – Por isso aparecemos de surpresa na estrada.

-Espera, o lobo era você? – Victoria o olhou palida.

-Somos os mocinhos. – Jacob retrucou. – Quer dizer, estamos do seu lado, vamos dizer assim. – Me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Não vamos matar você, é o suficiente por agora. – Acrescentei, Victoria me olhou fazendo uma careta.

-Não poderiamos, ela é do Riley. – Jake disse para mim.

-Riley? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

-Ele é um vampiro. – Dei de ombros.

-O QUE? – Ela berrou arregalando os olhos. – Eu sabia que tinha algo de diferente nele, mas isso? – Nos em choque.

-É bom ver que já acordaram. – Olhamos para cima quando ouvimos a voz de uma mulher.

-Quem é você? – Jake ficou na nossa frente protetoramente, eu pensei em ficar furiosa, mas a mulher disparou todos os meus sensores de perigo.

-Não te interessa, o que interessa é quem é você... – Apontou para mim. – Rennesme, não ? Ou devo dizer Vanessa ?

Arregalei os olhos e senti um frio subir pela minha espinha.

-Nessie. – Respondi entre os dentes.

-Você sabe que bruxaria é extremamente eficaz, não? Cada familia tem seu proprios feitiços e bla,bla,bla. Mas aqui nós somos uma comunidade, por isso descobrir tudo sobre você não foi dificil.

-O que quer de mim? – Perguntei grosseiramente.

-Vingança. – Ela deixou a voz se arrastar maldosamente pela palavar, como seu adorasse o gosto. – Você vê tudo começou quando os vampiros atacaram nossas estalações semanas atrás, então um vampiro matou meu pai. – Ela me olhou raivosa. – Acontece que você chama esse vampiro de pai.

-Edward? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-_O que?_ – Victoria me olhou de boca aberta, ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco em breve nesse ritmo.

-E tem a sua maldita criadora, a Swan, que foi a razão para ele invadir nosso clube. – Ela nos olhou desgostosa. – Você, minha querida Nessie, é o elo que afetará os dois em cheio.

-Você não vai...

-Shhh ! – Ela calou Jake divertida. – Ainda não acabei. Eu gostaria de saber por que aquela garota que salvou a vida da Swan era tão importante para os dois. Então, eu usei magia para desobrir tudo. – Me olhou. – _Absolutamente_ tudo, e sabe Vanessa, você foi responsavel pela morte de um dos nossos membros mais promissores.

Meus punhos se fecharam e comecei a tremer, ela não iria falar sobre isso na frente deles, não na frente de Jake.

-Do que ela está falando? - Jake me olhou perdido.

- E ainda tem mais. – Ela sorriu maliciosa. – Eu descobri o motivo para Mark tê-la escolhido para punir... – Seus olhos brilharam maldade. – Andrew é um lindo nome.

Foi a gota d'agua.

Em menos de um segundo eu estava com a mão em seu pescoço transmitindo cada memoria das torturas para ela, cada grama de agonia foi direto para o cérebro dela, obviamente ela começou a gritar. Sem dó, nem piedade, minha mão abriu caminho por sua barriga e eu quebrei alguns ossos até achar seu maldito coração.

Então uma dor horrivel atingiu meu cerebro, a larguei imediatamente e levei as mãos para minha cabeça gritando.

Cai no chão sentindo a dor diminuir, senti as mãos de Jacob em mim, olhei para cima e vi um homem a curando.

Estendi a mão com a visão meio embaçada e transmiti um ultimo pensamento antes de desmaiar.

_Eu vou te __**matar**__, nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça._

**Bella P.O.V**

_Abri os olhos e observei as arvores por um instante..._

_Espera, arvores?_

_Me ergui franzido o cenho, eu estava na floresta. Que porra...?_

_Um choro cortou meu pensamento, corri rapidamente na direção que vinha._

_Segui o som até parar na borda da floresta, estava atrás de um estabelecimento : o hospital de Forks..._

_Havia algo me chamando para dentro, porém, ouvi outro grito._

_Me vire na direção dele imediatamente, eu tinha reconhecido esse, era de Nessie e vinha da floresta, corri em direção a ele o mais rapido que pude, mas eu tropecei. Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto..._

Me sentei imediatamente, olhei ao redor em alerta, estava em meu quarto, olhei para minha cama levemente confusa.

Eu tinha ido embora mais cedo, Edward me deixou em casa e foi cuidar de alguma coisa. Lembro que resolvi dormi...

Agora estou aqui e tenho a sensação que sei onde encontrar a maldita bruxa.

Como eu sei que é bruxa, em vez de bruxo?

Por que o choro que vinha do hospital era feminino.

Sem hesitar, coloquei meu tenis e pulei a janela do meu quarto. Havia uma certa urgencia em ir para lá, meu instinto dizia algo sobre isso.

...

Entrei no hospital e passei pela recepção ignorando os chamados da senhora, até...

-Senhorita! – Ela agarrou meu braço. – Não pode entrar assim.

-Eu estou com pressa, tenho uma amiga aqui. – Agarrei seus braços e encarei bem no fundo de seus olhos. – Você não vai me impedir, não é mesmo ?

-Tudo bem. – Ela falou depois de um momento, me olhando um tanto vidrada.

-Obrigada. – E sai andando apressada, antes que ela se tocasse o que estava fazendo.

Entrei no corredor, tentando descobrir pra onde ir, então algo apitou e eu parei bruscamente. Senti que sabia exatamente onde encontra-la.

Dei três passos para trás e olhei para a porta a minha direita, havia dois corações ali dentro. Eu podia ouvir o som de uma respiração fraca e um choro baixo, estendi minha mão e bati na porta.

Enquanto eu esperava os passos se aproximarem da porta, senti que outra coisa estava errada. Franzi o cenho e olhei ao redor, refletindo por um momento.

Por que eu ouvi o grito de Nessie em meu sonho?

Fungaram na porta e eu me virei para a bruxa que ira me subtituir. Arregalei os olhos ao ver quem era.

-Bella? – Perguntou confusa.

Emily?

_Emily Johnson?_

-Santa mãe... – Murmurei chocada.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou, o nariz dela estava esconrrendo bastante e os olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Eu que pergunto, o que foi? – Perguntei curiosa com seu estado, os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas novamente.

-Minha mãe... – A olhei cautelosa. – Ela está morrendo. – Então, ela se jogou em cima de mim e me abraçou.

Desajeitadamente, eu retribui.

Merda...

-Sinto muito. – Sussurrei dando uns tapinhas desajeitados em seus costas.

-Ninguém mais sabe o que fazer. – Ela murmurou contra meu ombro.

Ok, a garota que acha que eu sou um demônio, e me odeia, é a bruxa que vai liderar o coven da familia da minha mãe, que por uma questão de fato, me odeia.

_Que legal_.

-Isabella Swan. – Me arrepiei ao ouvir meu nome sussurrado dentro do quarto. – Por que não me surpreende que tenha encontrado essa preocisadade. – Se engasgou no final.

-Com licença. – Afastei os braços de Emily, ela me olhou confusa.

Eu passei por ela e entrei no quarto, eu sabi que Emily era a bruxa, não sei como, mas sabia, ainda assim a mulher ali dentro falou meu nome. Emily exclamou e agarrou minha mão, enquanto eu olhava para a mulher acabada na cama de hospital.

-Você... – Eu olhei para Emily. – Você é um demônio mesmo! – Ela exclamou olhando para minha mão, ela tocou em mim e soube, é isso?

-Você não era cristã? – Perguntei inutilmente, estava chocada, ela não tem nada a ver com bruxas! Eu acharia mais fácil Emily coordena um grupo religioso para queimar as bruxas da cidade.

-Se afaste da minha mãe! Ela não precisa de outro demônio por perto. – Ela disse raivosa, a porta se fechou bruscamente atrás dela e as luzes piscaram ao meu redor.

-Super assustador. – Comentei a ignorando. – Você sabe o meu nome. – Olhei para a mulher na cama.

-É claro que sei, quem não saberia? É conhecida entre nós, Isabella.

-Eu sou conhecida entre as bruxas? – Perguntei confusa, ouvi algo cortando o ar, meu escudo se espandiu imediatamente, olhei sobre o ombro e vi uma cadeira estraçalhada atrás de mim. – Vai ter que fazer melhor, Emily. – Falei mal humorada, então eu me toquei do que ela disse. – Você tem um demonio dentro de si? – Olhei para mulher defiando na cama.

-Oh sim. Eu sou um demônio. – Sorriu maldosamente e olhou para algum ponto divertida. – Eu sabia que não demoraria para vir atrás dela, afinal a garota tem poder.

-Por que um demônio está internada em um hospital ? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Por que você fala como se não fosse...

-Cale a boca! – Exclamei para Emily impaciente. – Eu estou tentando ajuda-la aqui. – Revirei os olhos. – E pare de me jogar coisas em mim, não conseguira me atingir.

-Já descobriu o livro de feitiços? – A mulher murmurou maliciosa. – Ele deve falar tudinho sobre o poder de sua mãe e como ele reagiria em você.

-Responda minha pergunta. – Me apoiei na cama.

-Essa mulher é um bruxa poderosa. – Olhou para si mesma. – Mas veja bem, não tem graça quando não tem controle sob o corpo.

-Algo como os Solaris comandam seus demônios? – Perguntei franzido.

-Acertou em cheio, a bruxa não quer esse destino por isso luta para me expulsar. E eu apenas quero minha liberdade, por isso estamos nesse adoravel estado. – Sorriu meigamente.

-Por que a bruxa lhe deixou entrar? Pelo o pouco que sei, bruxas conseguem se proteger de possessões. – Franzi o cenho.

-Eles a puniram, é claro. – Suspirou, ouvi o choro de Emily no canto. – A jovem viu, você sabe, estava escondida embaixo da escada, não foi agradavel para a bruxinha ai. Em minha opinião foi bem excitante. – Ela sorriu pervesamente, seu sorriso era completamente amarelo e parecia estranho no rosto magro.

-Você precisa de sangue. – Comentei olhando seu estado um tanto enojada.

-Não, obrigada, quanto mais fraca, mais perto da liberdade.

-Você está tentando matar a bruxa, obrigando a propria filha assistir. – Disse em tom inexpressivo, por dentro eu estava me perguntando como ela conseguia não atacar Emily, mas era um demônio de verdade ali, se quisesse morrer de fome, poderia faze-lo facilmente.

-Grande merda, a mãe queria que ela ficasse com os Solaris antes deles a punirem, agora até que mudou de ideia. - Deu uma risadinha.

-Eles estão aqui ? – Perguntei franzido o cenho. - Os Solaris?

-É claro que estão, desde que me fizeram esse favor. - Apontou para si mesma.

-Quanto tempo sua mãe...? – Me virei para Emily, ela ergueu os olhos para mim, Emily chorava de novo.

Deus! Minha mãe morreu e não chorei tanto assim.

-Por que quer saber? O que vai fazer, demônio?

-É uma longa historia, loira, não tenho tempo para explicar que eu não sou um demônio. – Ela me olhou assustada. - Quando me tocou, foi a a mesma sensação que sentiu com sua mãe? - Revirei os olhos.

-Não exatamente, mas...

– Acredite no que quiser, para mim tanto faz, agora me diga, quanto tempo? – Perguntei apontando para a mulher.

-Algumas semanas. – Ela fungou sem me encarar. – Eles vieram a nossa casa e tentaram a levar, mas ela desmaiou e ficou assim desde então.

-Você poderia me liberta. – Olhei sobre o ombro, a demônia me encarava com os olhos cintilando. – Assim a mãe dela sobreviveria e eu voltaria para o meu mundo.

-Por que eu libertaria um demonio? Ainda mais quando estão tentando me matar?

-Por que eu tenho uma informação em troca. – Ela me olhou sacana.

Eu não podia saber se ela dizia a verdade ou não, não poderia saber se demonios falam ou não a verdade, nunca. É por isso que eu e Nessie podemos mentir uma pra outra.

-Não me interessa. – Revirei os olhos. – Você tem um livro de feitiços, não? Deve haver algo sobre como matar um demonio.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. – Emily me olhou assustada. – Eles me disseram que não posso exorciza-la, irá me matar se tentar.

-Emily... – Me inclinei em direção dela, ela se inclinou para trás sentindo o perigo em meu tom. – Me dê o maldito livro de feitiços de sua familia e eu cuido disso.

Isso fez efeito nela, eu pude ver em seus olhos.

-Espera! – O demonio exclamou, quando Emily se ergueu e foi em direção a mochila. – Você tem certeza que não quer saber como usaram sua cria para se vingar de seu... – Ela engasgou no final da frase.

Não por causa do seu estado, mas por causa da minha mão em seu pescoço.

-O que disse? – Rosnei sentindo o formigamento em meus olhos, ainda ouvi o grito de Emily.

-VOCÊ **É** UM DEMÔNIO! – Ela exclamou.

-O que disse sobre Nessie? – Rosnei ignorando o surto de Emily.

-Vai fazer o que eu pedi?

-Te dou minha palavra de que se valer a pena a informação eu faço. – Ela me olhou por um instante.

-Muito bem, uma bruxa quer se vingar de você e de seu marido... – Quase revirei os olhos, estamos noivos! E nem é de verdade. – Descobriram que Nessie é considerada filha dos dois, seu instinto deve estar gritando para salva-la, não é mesmo? – O pior é que estava, a urgência começava a entrar em meu sangue. – Eu não sei onde eles estão, mas sei que é na floresta dessa cidade e esta fortemente protegido por magia.

-Mais que droga. – Murmurei e arregalei os olhos, comecei a cuspir sangue.

Fechei os olhos sentindo um estralo no pescoço, eu não conseguia respirar...

Como na primeira vez que tentei... _Tentei me matar enforcada._

Soltei um grito quando senti minhas pernas doerem, como se eu tivesse as quebrados de novo.

E gritei mais alto quando senti o impacto em meu estômago, olhei para o meu corpo, havia um enorme arrombo em meu estômoga, foi impossivel não me lembrar do tiro que levei por causa de Nessie.

Merda! Emily está me exorcizando com o mesmo metodo dos Solaris!

-PARE SUA VADIA! – Berrei sentindo meu ombro deslocar.

-Hey! Eu quero sair! – A demônia gritou revoltada. – Eu dei a informação da cria dela! Exijo que a deixe cumprir o acordo!

-Não, eu vou mata-la. – Emily falou enquanto apontava para mim, gritei sentindo meus dedos quebrando.

Então a dor parou, respirar doia tanto...

-Você está acordada? – Ouvi a voz da demônia.

-O que você fez ? – Gemi.

-Usei o poderes da bruxa, ela me deixou usar um pouco. – Ela gemeu de repente. – Eu preciso que você me deixe livre.

-Por que você me ajudou ? – Perguntei rolando no chão, Emily estava desmaiada.

-Por que não me teria serventia morta. – Ela riu fracamente. – Além do mais, sofreria bastante se eu a deixasse morrer, nosso chefe foi bem claro quando disse que a quer viva.

-Certo, demônios amam a dor.

-Praticamente a veneramos, mas a morte não tem graça alguma, essa ideia seria gentil demais para nós. – Se moveu na cama desconfortavel. – Agora, pegue o livro dela e me liberte.

-Eu não sei fazer isso.

-É só recitar, qualquer um pode fazer. – Revirou os olhos cansada.

Peguei o livro e procurei algo para exorciza-la, era o suficiente para mim, ela/ele poderia queimar no inferno e eu estaria feliz em manda-la para lá.

-Eu não acredito que um demônio quer ser exorcizado. – Os olhos dela ficaram azuis-claro.

-Essa é a unica coisa que a bruxa e eu concordamos, eu odeio ser controlado pelos bruxos e ela quer ser livre. – Deu de ombros sorrindo maldosamente.

Recitei o que estava escrito ali três vezes antes de ouvir os gritos dela, recitei mais duas vezes e ela desmaiou.

-Senhora? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, ela abriu os olhos confusa.

-O que...? – Ela se focou em mim. – Você me exorcizou. – Falou fracamente.

-Por que não pediu para sua filha fazer? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Por que ela morreria fazendo isso, o feitiço dos Solaris a impedem, mas você... Você não é uma bruxa. – Suspirou. – Eu sei sua historia, sei que tem a alma intacta e sei que sua filha corre perigo.

Mordi o pulso e coloquei em sua boca, ela bebeu meu sangue sem hesitar.

-Obrigada. – Sussurrou adquerindo mais cor.

-Onde eu posso acha-la? – Perguntei.

-Você dê seu sangue para minha filha e eu a ajudo.

-Ela vai tentar me exorciza.

-Não vai, seu poder, o que impediu o ataque da cadeira, ele é poderoso o suficiente para impedir o feitiço dela. – O tempo estava passando! Xinguei sobre a respiração e dei meu sangue para Emily, que acordou poucos instante depois.

-Você... – Ela me olhou furiosa, agarrei sua garganta e a arrastei até a mãe.

-Ai está : livre do demônio. – Apontei para sua mãe, que sorriu para ela. – Tente me exorcizade novo e eu te mato. – Eu senti uma pontada no escudo, sorri malignamente. – Você me pegou desprevinida uma vez, não vai acontecer de novo.

Suspirou me olhando com certo desespero e então olhou para a mãe.

-Mãe? – Ela murmurou para a mulher.

-Toque em mim e verá a verdade, minha filha. – Emily a tocou hesitante e depois começou a chorar de alivio, bufei impaciente e cruzei os braços.

-É tudo muito lindo, mas eu tenho uma filha para salvar e ter um momento igual a este, por isso anda logo! – A mulher suspirou e pegou seu livro.

-Me dê sua mão. – Segurei sua mão hesitante. Ela começou a murmura algo, franziu o cenho fortemente e por fim parou. – Pronto, o escudo que a mantinha oculto foi retirado.

-E? Como raios vou saber onde ela está ? Eu não sou um GPS ambulante. – Fiz carranca.

-Siga seu instinto, Isabella, é sua filha, você tem seus proprios poderes, já sabe onde ela está.

-Tudo isso para essa merda? – Ergui as sobrancelha raivosa.

-Sinta, como você fez com Emily. – Apontou para a filha que ainda chorava no seu ombro.

Parei por um momento inteiro sentindo o frio em minha barriga, sentido o meu corpo ainda dolorido...

_Ah vai tomar no cu!_

Eu tenho a _porra_ do escudo a protegendo por um motivo! A mulher acabou de dizer que quebrou o escudo que protegia ela de ser localizada, que barrava o meu escudo protetor!

A localizei tão rapidamente que foi ridiculo!

Corri o maximo que pude na direção que meu escudo apontava, parei bruscamente no meio da floresta. Algo havia atingido meu escudo, estreitei os olhos e o fortaleci.

Algo se aproximou pela minha direita, antes que eu pudesse atirar meu escudo Edward estava na minha frente.

-Bella?

-Pegaram Nessie. – Ele me olhou incrédulo.

-Como sabe disso? – Emmett parou ao nosso lado.

-A fofoca corre rapido por aqui. – Emmett comentou impressionado.

-O demônio que possuia a bruxa me contou.

-A bruxa? – Edward me olhou interessado.

-Não a nossa bruxa, ela é a mãe da bruxa que queremos, entende? – Edward me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas, Emmett coçou a cabeça. – Isso não importa! – Rosnei perdendo a paciência.

-E você pretendia ir lá sozinha ? – Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Bem, sim.

-Cara, isso é patético. – Emmett comentou me olhando desdenhoso, olhei raivosa. – O que? É verdade, quem vai atacar um monte de bruxas sozinha ? Nem um vampiro faria isso.

-Ele tem razão, Bella, tem que se acalmar, caso contrario iram mata-la. – Olhei para Edward sem saber o que fazer.

-Tenho vocês dois. – Retruquei. – E eu sei que vem mais gente, agora podemos ir?

-Por onde? – Edward perguntou.

-Oeste. – Apontei, antes que eu terminasse de responder, ele já tinha me colocado em suas costas e corriamos em uma velocidade muito maior que a minha.

Muito sinistro, eu via só borrões!

Era tão rapido que prendia respiração surpresa.

De repente, algo bateu em nós dois e fomos parar no chão.

-Out... – Murmurei me erguendo, olhei para cima, não parecia ter nada ali, mas Emmett se aproximou cauteloso do lugar e tocou, seu braço foi atirado para trás bruscamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Tenho a impressão que não entraremos por força bruta. – Emmett comentou pensativo.

-O demônio falou que era protegido com magia. – Edward me olhou, ele já estava de pé ao lado de Emmett.

-Desde quando você fala com demônios de qualquer maneira?

-Eu fiz um acordo, ok? Ele estava preso no corpo dela sob o controle deles, então o exorcizei.

-Chegamos ao ponto em que ela não faz mais sentido. – Emmett comentou me olhando de sobrancelha erguida. – Bella, você tem toda a coisa da bruxaria agora, quebre a proteção deles.

Estralei o pescoço e mandei meu escudo para cima do escudo.

Me deu choque, mas eu não senti, meu escudo sentiu, o fiz dar choque de volta, mas só saiu flash's.

Então tentei puverizar, nadinha.

-É inutil! – Exclamei revoltada, me virei e comecei a andar em circulos.

-Tem que tentar mais. – Edward se aproximou de mim.

-Como? – Perguntei impaciente.

Ele parou por um momento pensando, uma arvore explodiu sobre nossa cabeça, olhamos para Emmett.

-O que? Estou tentando, ok? – Nos olhou desafiante. – O que fez com o escudo, ele parece mais forte... – Me olhou intrigado.

-Ele deve ter absorvido a força do meu. – Dei de ombros.

-É isso. – Edward me olhou. – Absorva o escudo.

-Como? – Olhei-o cetica.

-Lembra do nosso encontro com os Romenos? – Edward perguntou, prendi a respiração, entendo tudo.

-Hã... Pessoal? – Emmett chamou, nos viramos e vimos um grupo de pessoas vindo em nossa direção de dentro do escudo. O escudo começava na beira da floresta e protegia uma enorme clareira, onde tinha uma casa enorme de um só andar.

Mas eu não liguei muito para isso, estava focada naquele pequeno grupo.

Nessie estava ali e Jacob também.

-Alec. – Edward rosnou.

-O tal traidor? – Perguntei, ele acenou com a cabeça. – Qual deles?

-O que está com Victoria.

Foi então que eu vi Victoria. O que ela fazia ali?

Então a mulher que parecia ser a lider estendeu a mão e eu senti algo duro bater me mim. Gemi dolorida quando atingi o chão, me ergui nos cotovelos confusa.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ela isolou Edward. - Emmett apareceu ao meu lado e estendeu a mão.

-Por que? O que ela quer com ele? - Perguntei perdida. - Aliais, quem é ela?

-Seu nome é Charlotte, ela é a nova líder do que restou do Solari depois que os Volturis deram a ordem de exterminação total da irmandade. A bruxa é filha do lider da base daqui, o qual Edward matou.

-Edward matou? Eu pensei que os bruxos tinham fugido.

-E fugiram. - Emmett respondeu. - Ele matou quando foi atrás de você em Londres.

-E ele ainda me pede para confiar. - Revirei os olhos indignada. - Ela pensa que ele matou o líder por minha causa, certo?

-Correto. - Emmett sorriu. - O que não deixa de ser verdade. - Olhei para ele.

-Ele está preso lá. - Falei inutilmente e olhei para dentro do maldito escudo.

-Não se preocupe Bella, o pior que pode acontecer é ele morrer. - Olhei assustada para Emmett. - O que não é muito provavel.

-Ela tem Nessie. - Nos viramos e vimos Esme se aproximando.

Ela parecia tão fora do personagem de Sra. Cullen. Sempre com os cabelo enrolados e roupas elegantes, agora ela parecia não ser tão mais velha que Edward, com os cabelos todo esticado, jeans e uma blusa soltinha que nada tinha a ver com o clima frio de Forks.

-Ela não sabe sobre Nessie. - Emmett revirou os olhos.

-Me disseram que só a pegaram para atrair nossa atenção, de alguma forma, eles sabem que Nessie é importante para mim e para Edward. - Acrescentei, ela se aproximou de nós em um piscar de olhos.

Ela tinha perdido todo o ar jovial com os olhos vermelhos cintilando perigosamente para a reunião lá dentro. Eu mencionei que não podemos ouvi-los?

-Mas ela vai usar o sangue de Nessie para o seu escudo Bella. - Esme me olhou. - Tente derruba-lo. - Pediu abraçando a si mesma e olhando tensamente para Edward.

-Mãe, vai ficar tudo bem. - Emmett segurou seu ombro e a olhou tranquilo.

Olhei para os dois por um instante, eu sabia que os Cullen tinham uma relação tão profunda que eram realmente uma família. Mas eu nunca tinha reparado como era isso, Emmett de repente havia perdido toda a pose indiferente para consolar Esme e a mesma parecia uma mãe preocupada com o filho. Suspirei e me foquei em meu escudo, expandi-o para cima da barreira magic...

-ARGH! - Exclamei levando as mãos a cabeça, cai de joelhos tamanha foi a queimação.

-Isso não é bom. - Emmett resmungou, a dor diminuiu e eu pude respirar aliviada.

-O que você fez? - Esme perguntou em tom urgente.

-Eu coloquei expandi meu escudo. - Respondi olhando para o grupo a nossa frente, sem conseguir entender nada do que falavam. Charlotte parecia furiosa com algo. - Foi apenas quando usei meu poder que queimou minha cabeça.

-Você parou de usar e o efeito passou. - Esme mais afirmou do que perguntou, então ela afundou a mão na terra.

AI! PUTA QUE PARIU.

Abri a boca em grito silencioso, enquanto sentia o aperto de ferro que Esme dava em braço.

Dor, _muita dor_.

-Mãe. - Emmett tirou a mão dela de cima de mim e apertou na sua em sinal de apoio.

-Só quando usamos o poder o feitiço interfere. - Esme respirou fundo. - Edward não pode parar o poder dele. - Ela olhou para cima, segui seu olhar rapidamente e pude percebe os punhos fechados de Edward. - Ele tem uma resistência enorme, mas não pode lutar assim.

-Ela não sabe que sobre o sangue de Nessie no momento, é a nossa vantagem. - Emmett falou pensativo.

-Pegue alguma bruxa, Emmett. - Esme ordenou e ele sumiu no ar. - Seu escudo mental deveria estar te queimando. - Me olhou intrigada.

-É parte de mim. - Dei de ombros, ela negou com a cabeça. - Olha, feitiços de bruxaria são realmente complicados e um detalhe faz toda a diferença.

-Como sabe tanto sobre isso?

-Sou filha de uma bruxa. - Suspirei olhando para eles. - Talvez, se eu... - Expandi meu escudo mental para Edward imediatamente, rosnei quando a dor voltou.

-Pare, Bella. - Esme murmurou passando o braço por cima de meus ombros, respirei rapidamente sentindo a dor diminuir. - Não force, _mia cara. -_ Acrescentou suavemente.

-Mas, eles... - Apontei para o grupo frustrada, os demônios começavam a fazer um circulo em volta de Edward. - O que ela está fazendo? - Perguntei confusa.

-Eu... - Então atacaram Edward ao mesmo tempo, olhei boquiaberta para os acontecimentos.

Eu só conseguia ver borrões! Os demônios eram tão rápidos, quase tanto quanto Edward. Apertei a terra entre as minhas mãos tentam me conter, era frustrante demais só ver aquilo. Olhei para a bruxa tentando saber o que havia acontecido com Nessie e os outros. Congelei quando a bruxa sorriu para Nessie enquanto segurava seu cabelo e cortava sua garganta, quilo não a mataria, mas ainda assim... Era arrepiante de se ver, se arrancassem a cabeça de Nessie, ela não sobreviveria. Pisquei sentindo duas lagrimas caindo por vontade própria.

Apertei a terra em minhas mãos ainda mais.

De repente, Jacob explodiu em um lobo, derrubando os dois demônios de uma vez só e pulando sobre os que protegiam a bruxa Charlotte.

-O que está acontecendo? - Olhei para trás e vi Sue, a mãe de Leah e Seth.

-O escudo nos impede de entrar. - Percebi que Esme evitou falar sobre nossos poderes estarem limitados por causa do sangue de Nessie.

-Foi feito por magia negra, eu posso sentir. - Sue se aproximou e por trás dela pude percebe duas garotas, eu já havia as visto em La Push. - Talvez pudéssemos usar a terra.

-Então faça! Só derrube o maldito escudo! - Esme a olhou impaciente.

-Sinto muito! - Alice apareceu com Rose. - Ela foi mais rápida.

-Os outros estão ao redor. - Rose falou. - Oh! - Exclamou assustada, olhamos para dentro. Eu não consegui ver muita coisa, só borrões.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei confusa, então fogo surgiu no meio do campo. Foi ai que vi Edward lá dentro, minha boca se abriu ao vê-lo naquele estado...

Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, havia sangue por toda parte e os caninos dele pareciam assustadores. Ele parecia um animal selvagem, muito diferente do homem civilizado que apareceu naquele beco meses atrás e ficou me encarando.

-Ao menos se soubéssemos a forma como eles exorcizam seus demônios... – Um das garotas comentou enquanto faziam desenhos no chão.

Então me lembrei do demônio no hospital e de como eu o exorcizei. Eu tinha memoria fotográfica, podia repetir as palavras estranhas de novo.

Olhei para Edward, ele estava cercado por seis demônios, que pularam nele ao mesmo tempo.

Senti algo cair em meu estomago, não sei explicar bem o que eu sentia, mas estava me matando.

Então ele soltou um rosnado, um dos demônios tinham o atingido com algo por trás.

Não me importei com mais nada, apenas corri até eles e ataquei. Só quando arranquei o coração de um dos demônios percebi que tinha passado o escudo.

-Paixão, você demoro... – Olhei para Edward incrédula, ele estava com uma faca na mão, enfiada na garganta de um demônio e ainda _sorria_ para mim. - Finalmente percebeu que demônios podem passar no escudo? Tive que me deixar ser esfaqueado, uma vergonha, mas a males que vem para o bem.

-Seu... – Nem consegui o xingar tamanha foi a raiva, respirei fundo, eu tinha que me focar.

-Disse que exorcizou o tal demônio deles, certo? Recite, eu te protegerei! – Pediu enquanto jogava um demônio para longe.

Abri a boca e comecei a murmura as palavras, Edward começou a me acompanhar quando repeti. Um demônio me agarrou por trás, ele era mais forte, então me vi presa em seus braços.

Grui frustrada, enquanto tentava puxar seu braço, comecei a ficar tensa, quando percebi que não conseguiria escapar das garras do demônio. Então, um borrão veio e eu fui jogada no chão.

Eu cai de joelhos, olhei para o lado quando ouvi o som do corpo caindo no chão. O pescoço do demônio estava completamente rasgado fora e tinha um grande rombo em seu peito.

-Bella, o exorcismo. – Edward pediu impaciente.

Respirei fundo e continuei a recitar o mantra como se fosse estivesse orando. Olhei para cima, Edward arrancou o pescoço de outro demônio com os dentes.

Recitei três vezes até todos terem uma reação parecida com o demônio no hospital.

Os demônios começaram a gritar e tampar os ouvidos, o que me encorajou a recitar. A bruxa gritou em outra língua e os gritos cessaram, os demônios desmaiaram. O rosnado de Nessie chamou minha atenção, com certa surpresa, a vi correr em direção a bruxa.

Mas a mesma tocou em Alec e ambos sumiram.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me erguendo.

-Você começou a exorciza-los... – Edward respondeu olhando ao redor pensativo. – Ela percebeu e mandou todos se retirarem, os demônios saíram do corpo dessas pessoas e a seguiram para algum lugar.

-Sabe onde? – Nessie perguntou ansiosa. Ela estava com o rosto todo manchado de sangue, uma imagem digna de filmes.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro percebeu que aquilo significava que Nessie estava atacando mais com os dentes do que com as mãos, mesmo que o gosto do sangue de demônio seja horrível para nós. Essa pequena parte se preocupou, pois sabia que aquilo significava que o desejo dela por carne fresca estava começando a aparecer novamente.

-Não. – Ela respirou fundo parecendo acabada.

-Bella, eu preciso ir para Chicago. – Ela me olhou desesperada. – _Ele_ corre perigo. – Congelei no lugar.

-Você não pode ir sozinha. – Edward respondeu por mim. – Nunca chegaria a tempo. – Ela o olhou por um instante.

-Eu vou ligar para Clark então. – Ela respondeu duramente.

-O que? Isso é estupidez! - Exclamei para ela. - Ele não é confiável.

–Não me importa! Eu vou mandar ele sequestra meu filho. – Jake engasgou em sua forma de lobo e ela o olhou sombriamente.

As mulheres Cullen apareceram ao nosso lado de repente. Esme pulou em Edward parecendo terrivelmente aflita, Rose sorriu aliviada para ele que correspondeu sob o ombro de Esme. Já Alice começou a tagarelar...

-Eu tentei avisa-los, mas estava em Port Angeles. – Ela suspirou olhando ao redor. - Tentamos penetrar o escudo, mas nada funcionou.

-Ela tem o sangue de Nessie? – Edward perguntou acalmando Esme.

-Felizmente não, Nessie conseguiu tirar dela quando se libertou. – Alice respondeu com um suspiro. – Pode usar seu escudo em paz agora, Bellinha. – Sorriu forçadamente e olhou para Edward, claramente falando que o dom dele estava a ativa.

-Quem você exorcizou? – Edward me perguntou intrigado.

-Eu exorcizei a mãe de Emily. – Suspirei e ele me olhou ainda mais intrigado. – A bruxa é Emily Johnson_._ – Os dois me olharam.

-Não brinca! – Emmett apareceu observando os corpos ao redor. – A casa está pegando fogo. – Apontou para o imóvel onde eles se escondiam, olhei sobre o ombro.

-Falando em casa... Eu gostaria de ir para a minha. – Fechei os olhos cansada.

**Três horas depois...**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Nessie se virou na cama e bateu em mim, ela abriu os olhos confusa e me viu sentado ao lado dela. Eu ainda não sabia o que pensar, apenas fiquei aqui a olhando dormi para tentar ver uma luz...

-Por que está aqui?

-Por que não me contou? – Perguntei em voz baixa desviando a pergunta dela.

Ela ficou em silêncio, me encarando mais acordada. Se virou de barriga para cima e suspirou encarando o teto.

-Por que contaria? – Rebateu sem me olhar.

Pensei nisso por um momento, ela se recusava a ser minha namorada, recusava meu instinto mais primitivo que dizia que ela minha alma gêmea, e não parecia confiar em qualquer um.

-Você iria me contar um dia?

-Não. – Ao menos ela é sincera.

-Bem, isso é ruim, já que agora eu sei sobre Andrew. – Ela suspirou ainda sem me olhar.

-Eu não sei o que te dizer sobre isso. – Murmurou dando uma risada incrédula sob a respiração.

-Que tal começar me contando a historia?

-Por que raios eu faria isso?

-Por que estou apaixonado por você, isso implica em me importa com o que você se importa e sempre estar lá pra ajuda-la. – Ela olhou para o teto reflexivamente.

-Você quer a verdade? – Ela perguntou em tom baixo como se tivesse medo da resposta.

Pensei sobre suas ações, tinha algo assustador ali, eu sabia disso há muito tempo. Tentei não força-la a contar nada, eu queria ganhar sua confiança...

-Sim. – Respondi com toda a honestidade.

-É uma longa historia começa com um namoro e termina comigo sendo transformada. – Murmurou brincando com a coxa.

Eu não respondi nada, só fiquei pensando em como aquilo poderia estar interligado...

-Eu tive Andrew com quatorze anos, seu pai e eu havíamos terminado há algum tempo. – Suspirou. – Ele teve que voltar para a Inglaterra com a família, por isso terminamos. Ele nunca soube que era pai e eu prefiro que nunca saiba. Eu...

-Nessie. – Interrompi-a sentindo um nó enorme na garganta. – Eu não quero saber como você foi ter um filho, ou como foi transformada, nunca me importei com isso. – Olhei para ela. – Quero que me conte sobre seu filho, como ele é, onde esta...?

Pela primeira vez ela me olhou.

-Andrew está em Chicago, os pais adotivos conseguiram ter um filho biológico e o devolveram para o orfanato. – Ela suspirou tremula. – Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi no mundo, você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu quis tira-lo de lá, mas... – Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas -... Que vida eu daria a ele?

-Como ele é? – Perguntei tentando distrai-la da própria dor.

-Ele tem a cor do meus cabelos e olhos azuis. – Sorriu suspirando. – É canhoto, aprendeu a andar bem rápido, é um verdadeiro peste que dá trabalho a todo pessoal do orfanato. – Me olhou. – Eu fui voluntaria lá, Bella também me acompanhou para caso me descontrolasse ou algo assim.

-E ela não se descontrolaria? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Bella tem um bom controle, exceto no sexo, eu perdi a conta de quantos ela matou enquanto tentava ver estrelas. Mas ela foi quem ficou um mês se segurando, isso mexe com o controle de uma pessoa.

-É uma boa coisa que eu ser um vampiro e já está morto. – Ambos olhamos para a porta, Edward e Bella estava parados na porta.

-É bom saber que você fofoca sobre mim pelas minhas costas. – Bella sorriu entrando no quarto e se sentando na ponta da cama. – Como você está?

-Clark já sequestrou Andrew. – Nessie retrucou, Bella acenou com a cabeça.

-Quem é Clark de qualquer maneira? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Um dos conhecidos delas. – Edward respondeu. – E depois de sequestrar o garoto, o que você fará?

-Eu não faço ideia. – Nessie suspirou, Edward olhou a janela pensativo.

-Acho que posso dar um jeito. – Ele respondeu maquinando algo. – Mas ele não pode ficar aqui em Forks, é perigoso demais.

-Eu sei. – Nessie soltou um muxoxo. – Como está Victoria? – Perguntou hesitante. Percebi o breve olhar entre Bella e Edward, eles tinham ficado cuidando de toda a confusão, enquanto eu cuidava de Nessie.

Quando saímos do campo de luta, eu estava ferido, Nessie mancava, e se curava ao mesmo tempo, e Victoria gritava enlouquecidamente nos braços de Edward.

Alec havia mordido Victoria.

Victoria seria uma vampira dentro de três dias.

-Está na casa do Riley. – Bella respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo. – Os gritos dela são assustadores. – Comentou mordendo os lábios, Edward colocou a mão em seu ombro em sinal de apoio.

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso pela reação tão calma de Edward, Jane me explicou o quão dolorosa é a transformação. Todo vampiro fica desconfortável só de pensar sobre ela, imagina ter que ouvir os pensamentos deles?

-Bem, nós devemos deixa-la descansar. – Bella suspirou concordando com Edward. – Jake cuidará de você, Nessie. - Surpreendentemente Nessie não protestou.

Depois que os dois sairam, caímos em silêncio por um momento.

-Andrew adora quebra cabeças, sabia? – Nessie falou de repente, eu olhei um tanto atordoado, ela não precisa continuar a falar, mas escolheu continuar. Quase sorri para ela, quase.

**Edward P.O.V**

-O que está pensando em fazer? – Bella perguntou quando entramos em seu quarto.

-Seu pai protegeria a criança, talvez ele pudesse manda-lo para o mesmo lugar que mandou Peter e Layla. –Ela me olhou séria de repente.

-Você sabe onde estão? – Neguei com a cabeça.

-Seria perigoso você saber. – Retruquei, ela estreito os olhos. – Isso é assunto de seu pai, não posso simplesmente contar algo assim e entregar um segredo dele.

-Tudo bem... – Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu estou um nojo. – Reclamou fazendo uma careta.

-Me parece muito bem. – Retruquei passando por ela.

-Ok... – Riu sarcástica. – Estou coberta de terra, sangue e suor e você acha que _estou bem_? – Andou em direção ao banheiro, ri em voz baixa com sua revolta.

-É a verdade. – Dei de ombros, ela me parecia selvagem daquele jeito, estava bem atraente para os meus instintos primitivos.

Ouvi um pigarreio atrás de mim, me virei, Bella estava parada na porta do banheiro me olhando engraçado.

-O que vai acontecer com Emily? – Perguntou hesitante. – A mãe é dos Solaris e tudo mais...

-A mãe de Emily te ajudou e está livre de demônios, acredito que Emily, como a escolhida para lidera o coven, irá ter uma vantagem com os Voltutis, já que o clã da sua avó é aliada deles.

-E o que você vai fazer? Você não queria a informação sem motivo e meu pai ainda não tem meu sangue para dar a Madeleine.

-Mas terá em breve, é sempre bom saber das coisas antes. – Dei de ombros.

– Que utilidade Emily teria para você de qualquer maneira?

-É sempre bom ter bruxas que gostam de você. – Dei de ombros, ela me olhou por um instante e então pareceu entender algo.

-Você quer seduzi-la? – Sorri para sua pergunta.

-Por que acha isso?

-É o único solteiro dos Cullen, automaticamente é o único em que ela estaria interessada, Emily é muito certinha para pensar no homem de outra. – Cruzou os braços.

-Eu sou seu homem nesse momento. - Rebati me fazendo de desentedio.

-Você não era nada meu há meses atrás, quando ela se interessou, e muito, por você. - Dei de ombros. – Então?

-Então o que? – Ergui a sobrancelha, ela me olhou irritada.

-É isso que pretende fazer com Emily?

-Eu não sei, Carlisle me dará as ordens depois, minha cara. – Sorri divertido para ela. – Por quê? Ciúmes? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não me incomodaria. – Retrucou venenosamente, parei a sua frente antes que ela pudesse bufar.

-Assim me sinto ofendido. – Comentei me inclinando.

-Sério? Sinto muito. – Respondeu falsamente pesarosa.

-Eu sei de uma maneira de me recompensar. – A puxei para mim e a beijei.

Eu aprofundei o beijo afundando uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto a outra se arrastou pelas suas costas até chegar a sua cintura, onde pude penetrar sua blusa e sentir sua pele quente.

Nessas horas fico um tanto irritado por morar em uma cidade fria, que nos obriga a vestir varias camadas de roupas para se passar por humanos. Felizmente, eu consegui a livrar das camadas desnecessárias de blusas. Já Bella teve que aprender a tirar minhas roupas sem rasga-las, levou quase uma semana inteira, mas ela conseguiu.

Eu tinha feito minha missão ensina-la a ter autocontrole no sexo, dessa forma ela encontraria prazer maior.

Agarrei suas coxas e a ergui no colo, eu ainda usava calças e elas estavam se mostrando extremamente desconfortáveis nesse momento. Joguei-a na cama de qualquer jeito para tirar aquela maldita peça de roupa, mas parei por um instante para olhar seus maravilhosos seios nus e túmidos se mexendo rapidamente por causa da sua respiração ofegante.

Num ritmo de vai e vem...

-Pelo o amor de Deus! – Ela exclamou agarrando o meu cinto bruscamente, seus olhos já se encontravam no tom azul claro, os meus provavelmente estavam negros...

Ela puxou meu cinto violentamente e o jogou para o lado, a beijei novamente, enquanto nos arrastávamos sobre a cama. Minhas mãos subiram pelo seu corpo apreciando cada curva que tinha. Em uma palavra, Bella era perfeita, tudo parecia se encaixava em minhas mãos...

Desci para seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto de sua pele deixando meus dentes roçarem sua pele sensível, sorri ao ouvir seu gemido baixo.

Minha mão trabalhou em sua calça a invadindo rapidamente e indo para dentro de sua calcinha. Ela moveu o quadril em direção minha mão imediatamente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás gemendo. Descobri que ela não me atacaria se eu estivesse lhe dando prazer, ela ficaria perdida em sua própria luxuria até que eu parasse e então...

Bem, era nesse momento em que ela perdia o controle.

Era delicioso.

Ela gemeu em protesto quando parei meus movimentos e tirei minha mão. O rosnado brotou de seu peito segundos depois, sorri ao me ver embaixo dela com seus dentes a poucos centímetros de minha garganta, a qual eu segurava com certa força. Senti sua umidade escorrendo sobre meu estomago e isso apenas me deixou mais dolorosamente consciente de que ela estava totalmente nua em cima de mim.

Me sentei e deixei-a escorregar até em cima do meu membro endurecido ainda dentro da maldita calça, eu ainda a segurava pela mandíbula e ela estava com os olhos fechados sentindo a sensação da fricção que fez o meu movimento. Ela rapidamente moveu o quadril sobre minha calça e eu fechei os olhos por um instante.

Eu precisava dela _agora_.

Em um movimento rápido, me ergui da cama e tirei as ultimas peças de roupas que eu precisava. Bella só teve tempo de se ergue nos cotovelos antes que eu me encaixasse entre suas cochas e a penetrasse.

Rosnei ao sentir o calor me envolvendo.

Senti suas unhas se cravando em minhas costas, elas causavam dor, mas não chegavam a penetrar minha pele - só faziam a sensação ficar ainda melhor - Desci minha boca para seus seios, enquanto ela mexia os quadris no mesmo ritmo lento que eu ditava.

Mordisquei a ponta de um seus mamilos, descendo a mão pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar a sua coxa e a puxa-la para cima de minha cintura. Ela pareceu entender, e envolveu as duas pernas ao meu redor, me fazendo enterrar mais fundo nela. Uma de suas mãos sumiu para meus cabelos me encorajando a continuar a minha pequena brincadeira em seu peito. Eu podia sentir ela se contraindo contra mim, Bella estava quase lá.

Aumentei o ritmo, ela arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás, meus olhos se focaram em seu pescoço exposto imediatamente. Ele parecia perfeitamente branco, macio e completamente tentador. Agarrei suas coxas e me afundei ainda mais nela, Bella gritou o meu nome e implorou por mais.

Sorri completamente satisfeito com sua reação. Eu estava lhe dando prazer e apenas eu podia fazer isso.

Ela era minha.

Bella agarrou meu pescoço e me puxou para um beijo bruto e rápido. Ela virou o rosto gemendo.

Uma parte de mim me lembrou que ela não era realmente minha. Isso fez minha parte irracional rugi raivoso. Eu estava lhe fazendo aquilo, ela clamava o _meu_ nome. Era minha.

Tinha que marca-la, mostrar que estava certo... Meus olhos se focaram em pescoço, minhas presas saíram.

Bella atingiu o orgasmo naquele instante, eu não precisava mais me segurar.

Afundei meus dentes em sua carne macia e com cheiro de morangos. Parte de meu cérebro ouviu seu suspiro, percebeu que eu nunca tinha chegado a mordê-la de verda...

Gemi ao sentir o gosto de seu sangue. Acelerei meus movimentos para chegar ao meu próprio prazer. Bella engasgou, e novamente a sentir se contrair contra mim, percebi que ela estava prestes a vir novamente. Mantive o ritmo, adorando todo o calor que me envolvia, serrei o punho segurando meu próprio orgasmo.

Então, senti a tensão de suas pernas ao meu redor e eu ouvi meu nome novamente. Dei-lhe uma ultima estocada antes me liberar nela.

O prazer foi muito mais intenso que das outras vezes, seu sangue trouxe uma sensação de possessão além de trazer o prazer pelo sangue, que torna tudo muito maior.

Seu sangue era delicioso.

E eu não havia parado de toma-lo.

Me forcei a retrair minhas presas, fechei os olhos buscando o autocontrole de dois séculos. Me ergui em meus braços saindo de sua úmida entrada antes que voltasse a me excitar novamente, olhei para Bella e entendi por que não protestou quando não parei de drena-la.

Ela havia desmaiado com a falta de sangue.

Dá onde saiu a ideia de querer marca-la? Instinto animal estupido!

Nunca havia a mordido e sugado seu sangue, minhas mordidas anteriores não eram fortes o suficiente para entrar em sua pele, nem tinha minhas presas para fora...

Nunca sentirá seu sangue...

Fechei os olhos tentando me controlar ao pensar em seu gosto.

Demônios tem um cheiro floral, que mascara o verdadeiro cheiro de seu sangue, uma forma de se proteger de nós. Pois o gosto do sangue humano é aumentado em seu corpo.

Ou seja, se o sangue é bom quando humano, ele se torna uma verdadeira ambrosia quando o mesmo se torna um demônio.

Olhei para Bella, seu pescoço ainda machado com seu sangue, mas a marca da minha mordida já tinha desaparecido, senti uma leve raiva por não poder ver minha mordida nela.

Franzi o cenho e esfreguei meu rosto contra minhas mãos, tentando obter controle.

O gosto dela era divino... Eu quase não pude parar.

O que era isso?

**Alice P.O.V**

Pisquei abrindo um sorriso, tentei resistir, mas acabei gargalhando.

-O que foi? – Esme perguntou me olhando intrigada.

-Você estava certa, Esme.

-Eu sempre estou. – Retrucou olhando para o seu livro. – Mas sobre o que exatamente estou certa dessa vez?

-Edward mordeu Bella.

-É o que se costumava fazer durante... – Ela se interrompeu e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mordeu com presas e tudo, você quer dizer?

Tinha uma diferença entre morde com as presas e sem as presas para os vampiros. Quando se é sem presas, é uma mordida, apenas isso, algo para se excitar como os humanos fazem. Mas quando se morde com as presas ha varias coisas que podemos significar: como transforma alguém vampiro, se alimentar...

Mas em nosso mundo a marca da mordida também é uma forma de marca os humanos como nossos. É um instinto que os Volturis usaram para estabelecer a lei de que quando o humano é marcado, nenhum outro vampiro pode tocar.

Isso evita bastantes brigas.

-Ela até desmaiou por falta de sangue. – Esme pareceu ainda mais surpresa.

-E isso fica mais interessante... – Comentou pensativa. - Para ele morde-la assim...

-Tem algo mais? – Perguntei curiosa, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas...

O som de algo se quebrando interrompeu minha pergunta. Esme e eu olhamos para o som em alerta, algo havia sido jogado contra a parede em algum lugar do prédio.

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir Emmett praguejando, Rose retrucando e o som de corpos se chocando.

Porra! Eles estão brigando?

Esme e eu corremos para a origem do som, descemos até o primeiro andar e paramos chocadas na porta.

Jasper, meu Jasper, estava com o braço sangrando, Rose estava na frente dele olhando culpadamente para Emmett, que, bem, estava realmente descontrolado.

-Você! – Apontou para mim. – Você sabia disso? – Antes que pudesse reagir, ele exclamou. – Claro que sim! Você sempre sabe!

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Carlisle perguntou atrás de nós, ele estava com o cenho franzido olhando para o cômodo arruinado.

-Esconderam de mim que sabiam onde Boreas estava! – Emmmett rosnou fazendo um buraco na parede com um único murro.

Um silêncio caiu na sala.

Boreas? Oh deuses! Me arrepiava só de pensar o que ele fez conosco.

Aquele lobisomem continuava voltando para nossas vidas, nos infernizando. Ele abusou e violentou de Rose e quase matou Esme.

Emmett era o que mais o odiava, simplesmente por que ele atingiu as duas mulheres de extremam importância na vida dele. Rose, o amor de sua vida, e Esme, sua criadora.

Ele nunca veio atrás de mim, pois sabia que era perigoso tentar algo comigo...

Quando ele pegou Bella, todos nós ficamos transtornados. Algo que percebi naquele dia é que todos considerávamos Bella da família, até Carlisle ficou chateado com a situação.

-Entrem. – Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar, empurrando Esme e eu para dentro delicadamente.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós enquanto eu me ajoelhava ao lado de Jasper, que já estava curado.

-Emmett... – Rose tentou falar.

-Calada, mulher! – Emmett exclamou de costas, eu podia dizer que ele se controlava para não voar nela.

Vampiros tinham esse instinto primitivo de usar a violência, nós todos éramos de uma época que era desonrado bater em uma mulher. Por isso não praticávamos isso _muito_...

Me lembro que a ultima vez que Emmett ficou furioso com Rose. Foi quando ela se recusou a falar sobre sua família. Uma semana depois eles fizeram as pazes.

Foi um breve e negro período na nossa casa durante aquele ano de 1923. O que poucos sabiam, ao menos até recentemente, é que Emmett descobriu a verdade sobre Rose através de Edward. Por isso o grandalhão se conformou e fez as pazes com a esposa.

Naquela briga houve sangue, moveis quebrados, muitas palavras de baixo calão em vários idiomas e só acabou quando Edward apartou, Carlisle e Esme estavam em algum lugar na Escócia fazendo a vigésima quarta lua de mel. Quando os dois fizeram as pazes, prometeram nunca mais fazer aquilo...

A promessa durou três anos.

Mas não ficou tão feio quanto em 1923, não até agora...

-Emmett, por que você atacou meu marido? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Ele sabe! – Emmett exclamou.

Ok, respirei fundo, Alice, ele tem uma boa razão.

-Jasper? – Carlisle perguntou inquisitivo, aquela informação sobre Boreas era novidade para ele?

-Rose pediu. – Meu marido disse. – Queria ver se levava a algum lugar a informação dele ser dono de uma empresa.

-E?

-_Talvez_ ele apareça em um evento em Nova York mês que vem.

-Então você não sabe onde ele está? – Emmett o olhou revoltado. – Mas você disse a ela!

-Eu disse que sabia onde ele _estaria_, então você arrebentou a porta e os moveis voaram para cima de mim junto das suas presas. – Jasper o olhou carrancudo. – Agora se acalme! – Bufou e Emmett desfez a carranca imediatamente, meu marido controlou suas emoções, isso era obvio.

-Que bela bagunça. – Todos olharam para a varanda, Edward estava apoiado no encosto da porta da varanda.

Estava tão absorta que nem o vi se aproximando. Seu cabelo ainda estava todo desgrenhado e os olhos estavam vermelho sangue, sinal que estava bem satisfeito com o sangue de Bella.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para todos nós.

-Eu pude ouvir os pensamentos da casa dos Swan. – Comentou entrando.

-Você devia ter me fala... – Emmett brando cruzando os braços.

-Chega! - Carlisle o cortou bruscamente. – Emmett quero que você vá ajudar Rennesme com o filho.

Todos olharam para ele.

-Como? – Emmett franziu o cenho para ele.

-Nessie tem conexão sanguínea com Esme e Edward, logo seu filho também, ambos correm perigo se a bruxa colocar as mãos na inocente criança.

-Mas Boreas... – Emmett começou.

-Pode estar em um evento em Nova York **mês que vem**, não há nada para você fazer sobre isso no momento. – Carlisle o cortou. – Emmett, todos queremos nossa parcela de vingança com aquele lobisomem. Ele é realmente um incomodo e abusou de nossa boa vontade, você não é o único ansioso para encontra-lo.

-Sei disso, o que me incomoda é o fato de minha própria mulher manter segredo! – Apontou para Rose.

-Eu não manteria para sempre! Emmett tente entender... – Rose suspirou, pude ver os olhos dela lagrimejarem de leve.

-Calados! Eu não terminei. – Carlisle interrompeu antes que Emmett abrisse a boca. – Eu estou redistribuindo as tarefas agora.

Todos o olhamos curiosos, até mesmo Emmett.

-Acabei de me encontrar com os Volturis. – Carlisle sorriu sarcástico. – Eles vão ficar com James.

-O que? – Esme exclamou. – Não conseguimos nada dele ainda, nem mesmo Edward conseguiu algo.

-Sim, mas o general o pediu, em troca eles nos deixam ficar com Nicolas.

-Nicolas não é refém e está com Bella. – Esme cruzou os braços.

-E é inimigo dos Romenos, apesar de Bella ser uma Swan e pertence ao clã deles, seu casamento com Edward a faz ser considerada uma de nós.

-A única maneira de reverte a situação é dizer que os dois não vão se casar e isso complicaria as coisas. - Suspirei pensativa.

-O que vê?

-Decida e eu saberei. – Respondi a Esme, me sentando no chão ao lado de meu Jasper.

-Eu me sinto cercado. – Jasper comentou e voz alta, olhamos para ele. – Eu não sei vocês, mas me sinto em perigo.

-Você não é o único. – Rose disse em tom baixo, ela estava bem longe de Emmett, que estava ao lado de Edward contra a porta fechada da varanda.

-Não estão errados. – Carlisle comentou colocando as mãos no bolso casualmente e caminhando pela sala quebrada chutando um vaso quebrado pelo chão. – Os Volturis estão tentando nos eliminar através dessa guerra.

Todos o olharam tenso.

-Não é realmente uma surpresa, poderíamos esmaga-los facilmente, não importa o quão velhos sejam. – Esme comentou com as mãos na cintura. – E temos a vantagem de sermos uma família que não trai um aos outros.

-Será que não deixamos claro que não queremos isso há séculos atrás? – Rose suspirou cansada.

-Muito aconteceu de lá pra cá, erramos só Edward, Esme e eu, agora temos a adição de vocês quatro. – Carlisle comentou pensativo.

-Bem, eles estão sendo realmente discreto. – Comentei. – Não vejo nada relacionado a isso.

-Você não pode ler o pensamento deles através das visões apenas ouvi-los, são pequenas coisas, Aro deve esperar que essa guerra acabe conosco. – Carlisle retrucou. – Nossos membros estão sendo mandados para as missões mais perigosas, caso não notarão.

-Mesmo que eu casasse com Bella, eles não parariam, não é mesmo? – Edward perguntou.

-Fortaleceria a aliança, eles ainda nos ajudariam, mas isso não significa que não tentariam _facilitar_ o caminho para a nossa extinção.– Carlisle respondeu. – Por isso vamos mudar as coisas e nos proteger, ninguém pode saber sobre Nessie ser descendente direta de Esme e Edward. Por isso, Emmett ,você vai cuidar dela e do seu filho em Chicago, os levar para um lugar seguro, onde Charlie Swan ainda vai apontar.

-Confiamos tanto assim no Swan?

-Ainda temos a filha dele sob nossa guarda. – Carlisle deu de ombros. – Ele nos deve um favor, além do mais não sabe a conexão de Nessie com Edward e Esme.

-E sobre Boreas? – Emmett perguntou mal humorado.

-Jasper cuidará isso, de todos nós, é ele quem não teve a mulher como vitima, ele será mais paciente... – Carlisle olhou para Jasper. – Saberá planejar um assassinato falso e cuidar para que ninguém venha o procurar durante seus próximos séculos de sofrimento.

-Tenho um mês, terei certeza de que ele esteja no evento em Nova York. – Jasper concordou.

-Edward, como lhe disse antes, quero que se aproxime da bruxa: Emily. – Todos olharam para Carlisle , Edward o olhou inexpressivo. – Você era o único solteiro quando chegaram naquela escola, ela provavelmente tem algum impulso feminino por você.

Não pude deixar de notar que Carlisle usou o tempo passado ao se referir ao estado civil de Edward.

-Sim, ela tem. – Edward concordou, me olhando de lado. – E odeia Bella, na verdade, ela sempre suspeitou que Bella era um demônio, agora como bruxa isso provavelmente ficou pouco pior.

-Bella nunca gostou dela. – Comentei estreitando os olhos. – E agora que Emily irá assumir o lugar que foi de Renné no coven...

-Bella é tão sangue frio quanto qualquer um aqui na sala, ela deixou isso bem claro quando assistiu a tortura que fizemos aos lobisomens. – Carlisle comentou com um sorriso. – Além do mais, um pouco de drama fará bem a Edward.

-O que te faz acreditar que Bella se importa? – Edward retrucou cruzando os braços.

-Oh por favor... – Esme revirou os olhos e Edward ergueu os olhos dela tensamente, seja lá o que ela pensou, o pegou desprevenido.

-O que pretende com toda essa coisa de Emily gostar de Edward? – Rose perguntou.

-Se Emily se importa com Edward não fará nada contra ele, ao menos irá hesitar, além disso, ela será líder do coven, somente os bruxos mais poderosos são escolhidos para essa posição. – Então se virou para nós. - Rose, você cuidará de todas as missões que nossos membros estão fazendo junto com Esme, não quero mais perdas. – Carlisle suspirou. – Alice...

-Já sei. – Exclamei. – Olho no futuro.

-E limpe a cidade. – Ergui a sobrancelha nem um pouco surpresa com a tarefa. – Estamos na cidade, cercados de inimigos, não gosto dessa situação.

-Falando da nossa situação: ela não é boa. – Jasper bufou ao meu lado. – Ficaremos sem James para saber mais sobre os demônios. No instante que souber a verdade Victoria irá querer vingança e irá para os Volturis quando Riley falar a _suposta_ verdade...

-Estamos longe dos Volturis e temos Carmem lá.– Edward rebateu.

-Assim como Demetrio aqui. – Jasper respondeu.

–Somos mais fortes, podemos prever o futuro, ler pensamentos, controlar mentes ou hipnotizar ninguém pode tentar nos trair. Se nos atacar diretamente, ainda temos ou vão se queimados vivos, desmembrados ou simplesmente sentirem medo. – Edward nos olhou. – E ainda temos uma vantagem sobre eles, e não vamos morrer tão fácil assim.

-Que vantagem? – Carlisle perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Quer dizer, temos todos nossos dons, mas um plano elaborado feito por um mente com dois mil anos de experiência pode nos matar.

-Como Aro não lê nossas mentes? – Edward retrucou .

-Bella.

-Além do mais ainda Thomas está sendo mantido prisioneiro por Bella. – Esme falou. – Estamos em uma situação complicada, ainda assim, vamos passar por isso, sempre o fazemos.

-Eu admiro seu otimismo, mãe. – Emmett comentou sarcástico. – Ai! – Exclamou quando Esme o atingiu com um chicote de fogo.

-Respeito! – Rosnou para ele. – Nós somos uma família, não zombe.

-Então tudo se resume a Bella? – Jasper perguntou interrompendo Emmett antes que ele abrisse a boca e acabasse semi-tostado no carpete.

-Ela é neutra. – Retruquei a meu marido.

-Ainda é uma Swan.

-Mas...

-Ele tem razão sobre isso, Alice. – Carlisle me cortou. – Não podemos simplesmente contar com ela. Bella pode não pertencer ninguém em seu coração, mas seu sangue dita seu lado, além do mais, ela nunca se viraria contra a própria família.

-Ah não ser que a família fique de nosso lado. – Esme falou pensativa. – Charlie já fez isso, não é mesmo? Quando fez o acordo com Edward para fingir que é noivo de Bella.

-O que eu disse? Temos nossas cartas também. – Edward comentou convencido. – Além disso, temos algo em comum com Bella: Nessie. Ela não se viraria contra a família, em teoria também somos da família.

-Isso é complicado demais para minha cabeça. – Emmett suspirou levemente confuso. – Nessie vai acabar casando com Jake, um Volturi, lembram?

-Mas nós vamos proteger o filho dela, não é mesmo? – Esme o olhou estreitando os olhos, Emmett suspirando acenando com a cabeça.

-Bem, temos que virar o jogo e nos deixar em uma posição privilegiada. – Carlisle sorriu. – Acho que todos percebem o porquê de cada uma de suas tarefas, não?

Boreas preso nos será uma fonte de divertimento e informação, Emily será uma bruxa incapaz de nos fazer mal sendo que o coven dela tem um acordo com os Volturis. Esme cuidará das missões com mãos de ferro, Rose treinará os membros com seu dom de hipnose e os fará mais forte ainda. Emmett protegerá nosso elo mais fraco com sua força e eu, a vidente, irei limpar a cidade dos demônios.

Eu podia ver que o principio básico de Carlisle era a proteção de sua família. Todos nós concordávamos que não queríamos destruir os Volturis e assumir seu lugar, por isso não faríamos nada contra a eles a não ser que fizessem algo diretamente contra nós.

O que não aconteceria, já que éramos _aliados_ e se fossemos nos destruir seria discretamente sem um real movimento.

Ao menos é o que eu vejo nesse momento...

**Carmem P.O.V**

Me pergunto se James irá falar algo aos Volturis, ele é um demônio poderoso, quem o convocou realmente queria causar barulho.

Tanta coisa anda acontecendo nessa cidadezinha... Infelizmente não é só aqui, há ataques de lobisomens e demônios por todos os lugares do planeta.

Forks vai se torna o palco de uma chacina nesse ritmo, as coisas estão ficando fora de controle. Algumas criaturas estão felizes em se livra do controle dos Volturis, não se esconder quase soa como algo bom. Criaturas tolas... Não sabem que humanos destroem o que não conhecem? Ainda mais criaturas que poderiam mata-los tão facilmente?

Seria começar a terceira guerra mundial!

De qualquer maneira, eu estou absolutamente surpresa pelo fato da filha do antigo líder Solari estar viva. Depois de descobri o que andavam fazendo, Aro ordenou que exterminassem a organização e foi isso que aconteceu. Mas Carlisle me falou que Alec estava com ela, então ele deve tê-la enchido de ódio pelos Cullen... Essa parte era interessante, ela estava cheia de ódio pelos Cullen...

Será que Alec é realmente um traidor? E se no fim das contas... Fosse tudo armação de Aro? Isso é a cara dele.

Caminhei pelos corredores refletindo que em pouco tempo tudo iria mudar, eu não sei como, mas Ariadne e Selene me alertaram. Quando perguntei o por que elas disseram que não sabiam o que exatamente aconteceria, mas acho que é mentira.

Elas sabem, tem que saber, senão não estariam fazendo tudo isso!

Alex e Neal saíram do escritório do general de repente, passaram por mim com um rápido cumprimento sério. Olhei sobre o ombro estreitando os olhos, pensei por um rápido momento e comecei a segui-los.

Esses dois poderiam me ser uteis para adquirir mais informações.

Observei suas usuais roupas de cores escuras sumirem pelas escadas do subterrâneo.

Parei quatro andares acima dos dois, eles estavam em um nível do subterrâneo muito obscuro da propriedade Cullen, o que aprontavam...?

Os gritos cortaram meu pensamento.

Gritos de mulher.

O que os Volturis estão escondendo?

* * *

_Tradução: Va te faire foutre, trouduc - Vai se danar, idiota!_

* * *

**N/a: Heeeeey galera! Eu sei, demorei anos luz com esse, mas eu mudei esse capitulo tantas vezes que minha cabeça está doendo aqui aushasuhahu'**

**Muita coisa em um capitulo só, o que acharam?**

**Quero saber!**

**Hoje é um dia especial, por isso decidi não responder os reviews e recompensar de outra maneira...**

**Aguardem *sorriso malvado***

**E reviews, please!**

**Bjus**

**Maça ;D**


	31. Prelúdio

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a nathaliatst, Sophiatt, Fanytah, Mirian cullen, meirel. silva, Mari A, BBBBGarden Golden, Dxkunhecida Swan, Rafaela, Poli, samii wz, Elena Cullen Blye Winchester e Gabi Alana. Cujos reviews não foram respondidos por causa da minha decisão de postar mais de um capitulo hoje, sinto muito mesmo por não responde-las! Espero que o capitulo compense ;* **

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

**Jacob P.O.V**

-É chato, não? – Olhei para Leah, franzi o cenho.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntei intrigado, estávamos ambos na escola. – Lembro que te dei folga, como pediu.

-Eu mereço depois de tanto trabalho.

-Você deveria pedir mais dias... – Comentei.

-Nunca. – Retrucou inexpressivamente. – Meu dever é com aquele que sirvo e esse é você.

-Isso soou muito não-você. – Ri olhando ao redor rapidamente.

Estávamos em um dos bancos do estacionamento, era cedo, então havia poucos seres humano estava por perto.

O silêncio era realmente bom.

-Você acha que tem como quebrar uma impressão?

-Impossível. – Respondi suspirando. - Acredite Leah, eu sei do que estou falando, estou sofrendo isso.

-Então impedi-la? – Olhei para ela.

-Por que faria isso?

-Quero ficar com alguém que eu escolha, não por causa de alguma magia...

-Leah, você entende o que é impressão?

-Acredita mesmo que é uma forma de apontar a alma gêmea? – Riu sarcástica. – Meses atrás dizia algo diferente.

-As coisas são diferentes agora, eu não sabia o que era. – Retruquei sombriamente. – Você sabe o coração batendo em meu peito? Ele não faz mais isso por minha causa, mas por que Nessie ainda está viva.

-Isso é ridículo.

-É o que ela me disse quando falei para ela. – Respondi tristemente.

-Sinto muito. – Leah disse em tom baixo.

Por um momento pensei em zombar dela, mas sabia o quão raro era Leah se dignar a pedir desculpas.

-Também sinto muito por você. – Ela respirou fundo, olhei para ela novamente. – Você está bem?

-Sam se descontrolou e atacou Emily. – Uma lagrima caiu pelo seu rosto, apesar disso o rosto de Leah não tinha emoção alguma.

-Ela...? – Deixei a frase no ar, estava em choque.

-Não, seu rosto apenas ficou ferido, mas irão fazer a cicatriz sumir. – Ela suspirou. – Você tinha que vê-lo Jake, a dor em seu rosto me assustou. Eu entendo que a impressão te aponta o amor, ou qualquer merda que você acredite, mas não quero sentir o desespero de Sam. – Secou a lagrima. – Como se tivessem me infligindo a pior das torturas.

-Você não pode evitar.

-Se eu desistir da forma de lobo e me torna uma humana, eu posso. – Dei uma risada irônica. – O que?

-Leah, você jamais faria isso, não só por que o lobo é parte de quem nós somos e só a impressão pode nos fazer superar essa perda, mas por que essa não é você. – Peguei sua mão. – Você não é egoísta o suficiente para desistir da forma de lobo, seu senso de dever diz que poderá salvar mais vidas assim.

-O que devo fazer? – Perguntou, sues olhos pediam ajuda, infelizmente não há nada a se fazer.

-Esperar. – Respondi resignado. – Eu sei que é difícil para uma pessoa impaciente como você, mas, por enquanto, você tem a eternidade a sua frente. Olhe meu pai, por exemplo, ele nasceu nos anos trinta e só agora parecesse ter quase cinquenta anos.

-Eu estou feliz em ter você como líder. – Olhei-a surpreso. – Irei negar até a morte que disse isso, mas é a verdade.

-Hum... – Murmurei sem saber o que falar, Leah revirou os olhos.

-E ele voltou a ser um bestão. – Franzi o cenho para ela.

-E você voltou a exalar o veneno habitual. – Retruquei acidamente, largamos as mãos e voltamos a olhar para frente.

-Sabe quais são as ordens deles? – Leah perguntou. – Procurar Thomas Louvain.

-Eu farei de tudo para proteger a vida de Nessie e você segue meu comando. Portanto, não, você não vai fazer o que está pensando.

-Eu ouvi dizer que está encantado por Jane. – Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Nessie é uma fonte segura até onde eu saiba.

-Jane não demostra nenhuma emoção além de malicia e sarcasmo, com uma ocasional dose de sadismo.

-E sobre Nicolas? É difícil não obedecer ele ou respeita-lo, é uma verdadeira luta com meus instintos.

-Seth reclamou disso também, mas acho que é por que Nicolas é de uma espécie diferente. – Respondi olhando para leve garoa sobre as arvores. – Sabe que eu aprendi bastante com ele? Nicolas, sem duvida, tem muito conhecimento guardado dentro de sua mente.

-Para mim, ele é misterioso demais. – Leah estreitou os olhos e franziu o lábio. – Mas isso é com você, Black. Se confia nele, posso apenas abaixar a cabeça e criar confiança em Nicolas.

Eu ia retrucar algo, mas o som de carro me fez ficar quieto. Ambos olhamos para o estacionamento e vimos o carro de Bella estacionando.

Olhar para o carro dela me fez lembrar de toda a historia por trás dele...

Quando ela veio para a cidade Charlie arranjou uma lata velha para ela, algo sobre Bella ser muito desastrada. _Misteriosamente_ a lata velha vermelha quebrou e eu me ofereci para arrumar, mas o dano era muito caro e como Charlie supostamente não era rico e tinha gastado o que pode na camionete...

Porém, uma semana depois Bella apareceu com um Toyota, segundo a mesma, usado e disse que tinha conseguiu por um preço bom. Charlie desconfiou, mas Bella disse que Renné estava pagando o carro como presente de natal.

Em um dos nossos treinamentos (quase dois anos depois), Bella finalmente revelou que comprou o carro zerado e foi graças a um de seus serviços. Na época, eu não fazia ideia de que ela era ladra, achava que ela tinha usado as suas habilidades para conseguir um emprego ou algo assim.

Mas o que interessa é que desde que começaram as aulas, Bella vem vindo com Edward no volvo dele. Na verdade, os dois estão quase sempre juntos, o que quase é uma tortura para mim, é difícil conter a inveja.

Você vê, Bella é como Nessie, e, ainda assim, a ruiva acha que não conseguiria amar alguém.

-Bom dia, Bella. – Leah cumprimentou quando ela se aproximou rapidamente.

Ela pareceu só nos ver naquele momento, sorriu um tanto afobada e colocou a mochila sobre o ombro. Como era normal, Bella estava ótima, parecia um tanto apressada, mas estava bonita. Era uma coisa dos demônios sempre parecerem bem, ao menos, se não olhasse com atenção. No caso de Bella, ela parecia um tanto desconfortável e levemente cansada.

-O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntei curioso.

-Eu faço a mesma pergunta. – Bella rebateu nos olhando. – Mas se querem saber, eu tenho organizado esse estupido baile de sexta nos últimos três dias. – Bufou mal humorada. – Se eu soubesse da confusão que estaria metida agora, nem teria ouvido o pedido da professora.

-Ainda assim, você vir sozinha é algo inédito . – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Sempre está com Edward. – Bella me olhou por alguns instantes.

-Bem, eu não sou tão dependente assim. – Retrucou irônica. – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Ele está carente, sua filha está o torturando. – Bella suspirou ao ouvir o tom de Leah.

-Não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo sobre isso. – Ela deu de ombros. – Nessie voltará antes do final de semana, se querem saber.

-E o filho dela? – Me obriguei a pergunta, ainda era estranho, mas o pestinha até que parecia legal de tanto que eu ouvi Nessie falar dele.

-Estará em segurança, meu pai e Emmett me garantiram isso. – Bella me olhou comparecida. – Bem, eu tenho coisas para fazer, vejo vocês depois. – E saiu andando sem esperar repostas.

-Você percebeu o movimento na cidade nos últimos dias? – Leah perguntou de repente, olhei-a confuso. – Pelo o amor de Deus, Jake!

-Me parece tudo normal. – Dei de ombros.

-Está tão cego assim? Isso não pode ser bom... – Leah suspirou revirando os olhos. – Olhe bem ao redor, verá que algumas pessoas entraram em férias, outras viajaram a negócios e algumas apenas sumiram.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Que a situação toda está prestes a entrar em ebulição.

-Está assim desde do inicio das férias, Leah. – Comentei esticando minhas pernas. – Mas se está reclamando por não estarmos ajudando na limpeza geral de demônios na cidade...

-Sim, eu estou.

-... Isso é ação dos Cullen, Alice não pode coordena a limpeza sem poder prever a situação. – Apontei para nós dois. – Além do mais, nossa prioridade acabou de entrar na escola.

Leah bufou e se levantou.

-Ao menos treine mais com Seth, ok? – Ela pediu ajeitando o casaco. – Eu vou ficar fora até de noite.

-Volte logo. – Pedi sarcasticamente, ela sorriu falsamente para mim.

...

Bella P.O.V

-Eu acho que é só isso. – Suspirei para Angela, que sorriu aliviada.

-Finalmente terminamos tudo, agora é só ajeitar tudo para sexta. – Angela sorriu se erguendo. – Você vai, certo? Que pergunta, é obvio que sim. – Revirou os olhos.

-Na verdade, eu vou ficar em casa, como fiquei nos últimos bailes. – Retruquei risonha, ela gemeu contrariada.

-Mentira! Você tem Edward! Não tem desculpa alguma para não ir. – Ela me olhou frustrada.

-Eu não sou fã de festa. – Sorri amarelo. – Só aceitei isso por que a professora me pediu e, agora, eu passo o controle a você.

-Eu me dei bem aqui, você já fez tudo. – Ela riu colocando todos os papeis na pasta. – Bem, é melhor irmos, já perdemos metade do almoço.

-Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, tenho que termina um dever. – Dei de ombros, ela acenou e saiu.

Me permiti suspirar cansada assim que ouvi seus passos se distanciarem.

Eu passei os últimos três dias organizando toda aquela festa, estava um prego.

Mas foi bom, me distraiu das minhas próprias emoções.

Antes de viajar, Nessie veio falar comigo, pedir conselho ou desabafar. Conversamos um pouco sobre Andrew e tudo mais, até que ela me veio com uma pergunta...

_-Bella... – Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante. – Como se sabe que...? – Ela mexeu a cabeça sem termina._

_-Que...? – Ela respirou fundo._

_-Como é estar apaixonada?_

_Puta merda._

_-Oh! – Exclamei repentinamente assustada, olhei pela janela, Edward havia saído minutos antes e eu ainda sentia a mordida que ele me deu horas atrás.__- Pergunta difícil. – Fiquei um tanto constrangida._

Eu me enrolei tanto para responder aquela simples pergunta, poderia ter mentindo e falado meio dúzia de bobagem, mas estranhamente eu travei. Então Nessie começou a falar como se sentia, sobre suas emoções, como era estar com Jake...

Aquilo me assustou, eu meio que sentia algo parecido perto de Edward.

E eu não podia estar tendo esse tipo de sentimentos por Edward Cullen!

Fechei aqueles pensamentos e eu fiz de tudo para parecer normal com Edward. Então a professora veio pergunta sobre a organização do baile. Eu aproveitei aquilo e mergulhei de cabeça fazendo todo o trabalho de um mês, em questão de dias. Ser demônio tinha suas vantagens...

De qualquer forma, isso me distraiu de pensamentos ridículos e sentimentalista que envolviam Edward, inclusive o vi muito pouco nos últimos dias. Agora o trabalhado tinha acabado e eu estava tentando fingir que não tinha pensado sobre ter sentimentos por ele. Mas eu acho que apesar de sido um tanto fria nos últimos dias (e covarde), até que fiz um bom trabalho em tentar agir normal quando ele aparecia.

Mas não era só eu quem estava agindo estranho. Quero dizer, Edward ficava meio calado e um tanto tenso quando estávamos juntos. Me pergunto o que deu nele, Edward ficou estranho depois do episodio dos múltiplos orgasmos.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar naquilo, aquilo foi bom, na verdade, _maravilhoso_! Eu não sabia que ser mordida poderia ser tão gostoso!

A porta atrás de mim rangeu, me virei curiosa e arregalei os olhos.

-Bem, bem, bem... – Sorri maliciosa. – Eu não esperava vê-lo de novo Henry. – Cruzei os braços e me apoiei na mesa.

-Eu venho em paz. – Me olhou em alerta.

-Tanto faz. – Revirei os olhos divertida. - O que quer? Outro galo na cabeça? – Perguntei sarcasticamente, segurei o riso ao ver sua cara.

-Você mudou. – Observou o obvio. – Está sendo mais direta, é melhor do que a outra Bella, ela era muito tímida.

Conti o impulso de estreitar os olhos. Ele veio até a minha escola para ofender o meu velho eu? Ele perdeu a noção do perigo?

-O que quer? – Perguntei novamente, a ultima pessoa com quem gostaria de estar em uma sala trancada é o traste gostoso do meu primo.

-Um acordo de paz. – Dei uma risada.

-Somos do mesmo sangue e ainda assim você age como se fossemos inimigos. – Deixei minha cabeça pender levemente para o lado, curiosa para o que aquilo significa.

-Nós somos inimigos.

-Eu não os considero inimigos, Henry, e sabe por quê? Por que inimigos é algo para se preocupar e vocês não são algo que tiram o meu sono.

-Não seja egocêntrica! Meu coven...

-O coven da _Emily_, meu querido, não se esqueça. – Não sei por que senti necessidade de defender o posto da Emily. Talvez seja por que no fundo, eu tenho certa pena dela por estar na companhia deles.

-Queremos um acordo de paz com você, em tempos como esse, seria realmente ruim perdemos tempo com rivalidades de família.

-Vamos fazer assim. – Me ergui da mesa e andei até ele ameaçadoramente. – Eu irei pensar sobre o assunto e entrarei em contato. – Sorri falsamente. – Agora, sai.

-Eu não termine.

-Ande logo. – Revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Nós podemos te exorciza. – Olhei para ele por um instante. – Poderíamos lançar um feitiço e mantê-la a salvo de qualquer influência demoníaca pelo resto da sua vida. Poderia viver livre disso tudo para sempre, Bella, não precisaria mais matar para sobreviver...

Cortei-o com um rosnado, em segundos fiquei a centímetros de distancia de seu rosto o fulminando com o olhar.

-Acha que sou estupida? Eu sei _exatamente_ o que quer fazer, Henry. Vão drenar cada grama do meu poder para seu pequeno coven, inclusive meu escudo!

Ele me olhou sem falar nada, provavelmente, surpreso por eu saber disso.

-Você não é tão ignorante, então...

-Saia da minha frente antes que eu desista de pensar sobre sua humilde oferta e leve em consideração que você me ofereceu uma sentença de morte.

-Você seria humana e seria feliz tendo uma vida normal. – Ele comentou na porta. – Teria tudo aquilo que sua mãe queria para você, o que esse demônio te tirou ao mordê-la.

Aquilo foi golpe baixo, mas eu me lembro o que minha mãe me disse na carta. S_eja feliz, viva sua vida ao máximo, encontre alguém para compartilha-la._

Minha mãe sempre soube que eu não poderia viver uma vida normal, ela só me deu uma chance de viver isso por alguns anos. Caso contrario, ela teria deixado aquele livro para minha avó dar ao próxima líder do coven...

-Eu não nasci para ser caçada, e sim para ser a caçadora, _priminho_. – Henry parou por um instante ao me ouvir, pude ouvir seu coração acelerar com meu tom.

Ele saiu sem dizer nada.

Suspirei pensando no que tinha acabado de dizer. Era a verdade.

Eu era uma Swan no final das contas. Estava fadada ao lugar de Charlie, a ser um soldado dos vampiros, Renné deixou isso explicado no seu livro de bruxaria.

Ao que parece, os Swan são uma das famílias que servem os Volturis, dizem que a linhagem é extremamente antiga e já teve vários outros sobrenomes. Os humanos nasciam com habilidades especiais que os faziam completamente diferente de qualquer criatura sobrenatural.

Quando Renné se casou com Charlie causou desgosto por que estava misturando duas raças distintas, uma bruxa e um humano dotado de habilidades especiais.

Eu não poderia ser bruxa por que o sangue de Charlie desencadeou meu próprio poder. Se eu fosse bruxa, poderia _coordena_ o poder, mas ele não seria realmente meu, seria da natureza. Por isso toda bruxa pode fazer o mesmo que a outra, mas um vampiro, por exemplo, tem um dom único. O livro de Renné veio realmente em boa hora, ele tinha alguns rituais e feitiços, mas explicava bastante coisa.

E, cara, havia tanta coisa que eu não sabia. Esse pessoal me deixou no escuro mesmo!

-Frase cheia de efeito. – Virei para dar de cara com Alice sentada na mesa em uma pose elegante. – A cara do seu primo foi maravilhosa! – Riu entusiasmada.

-Como você...? – Franzi o cenho confusa, eu nem sequer a ouvi se aproximar.

-Bella, eu sou uma vampira, _por favor_. – Revirou os olhos dando um tapinha no ar. – Você tinha que ver a surpresa de Edward quando viu nos pensamentos de Jacob que você já estava na escola, ele ia te buscar sabia?

-Bem, eu não o vi hoje, ou seja, ele não veio a escola de qualquer maneira. – Comentei cruzando os braços.

-Sim, sobre isso, andamos meio ocupados. – Fez uma careta, abri a boca para pergunta, mas ela me cortou. – Rose e Esme estão cuidando do clã, Emmett de Nessie, Carlisle está com Edward e meu Jasper está...

-Está? – Perguntei curiosa com sua pausa, ela franziu o cenho olhando para algum ponto no chão.

-Contando tudo para Victoria, ele está a mantendo calma, enquanto ele e Riley contam sobre James. – Alice inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, enquanto olhava para algum ponto no chão.

-Então, ela acordou. – Fiquei tensa de repente. – Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

-Ela está muito instável como é normal nos primeiros dias. – Balançou a cabeça. – De qualquer forma, quero falar com você sobre seu futuro.

-O que tem? Me viu morrendo? – Perguntei sem querer saber.

-Oh! Vi você escalando o Everest, roubando uma boate clandestina em Las Vegas com poucos trajes e vários humanos, vi você tomando vodca, matando um empresário... – Ela olhou para cima pensativa. – Também te vi fazendo compras, eu pessoalmente adorei o vestido que escolheu, também a vi comprando um peixe de estimação... – Franziu o cenho comicamente nesse ultimo.

-Espera, eu estou confusa, Alice, por que eu faria tudo isso? – Olhei-a com o cenho franzido.

-Eu estou confusa também, primeiro achei que alguém andava se disfarçando de Isabella Swan, mas ela usava esse amável colar. – Apontou para o meu colo, era o colar que meu pai me deu de aniversario, eu praticamente nunca tirava. – Então, achei que você só estava entediada e fazendo planos demais. – Ela se ergueu da mesa e saltitou até mim. – Até que eu te vi acabando com o acordo de fidelidade com Edward.

Fiquei tensa, a possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça, não posso mentir, mas pensei ser extrema demais.

-Vai acontecer algum dia. – Dei de ombros.

-Bella, eu tenho andado por ai ha séculos, não sou estupida, tem algo acontecendo com você. – Me olhou compreensiva? – Está tentando fugir de seus próprios pensamentos, por isso tantos planos vem sendo feitos e isso está me enlouquecendo. – Ergueu as mãos em um gesto totalmente dramático.

-Culpada? – Olhei-a erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu vou ficar bem, de qualquer maneira.

-Como você sempre fica, não é mesmo? – Perguntou me olhando com certo interesse. – Bem, eu tenho que ir, vim aqui para bater aquele papo rápido com minha amiga demônio e intima-la a aparecer no baile. – Sorriu para mim. – E você deveria pensar sobre o que seu primo disse, uma paz temporária com o estupido coven deles seria bom. Bruxos podem realmente ser uma pedra no sapato quando querem.

Acenei com a cabeça e ela saiu da sala também, eu estava recebendo visitas demais naquela sala.

E tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha.

Revirei os olhos e ouvi o sino bater, hora de voltar para a aula.

Jasper P.O.V

Victoria olhava para baixo em choque, eu estava completamente em alerta com suas emoções a mantendo na linha, eu sabia que depois do choque viria uma onda de fúria.

-James é um demônio?

-Sim.

-Como? – Ai está a raiva.

-Bem, Isabella Swan o deixou para morrer, então alguém se aproveitou do seu estado e fez o ritual de possessão o curando quase por completo. – Heidi tinha mesmo que ser tão direta?

-Quase?

-Ele foi castrado por ela, então essa parte não pode ser concertada. – Respondi calmamente, ela acenou com a cabeça sem nos olhar.

-E tudo é culpa da Bella? – Neutralizei sua raiva novamente.

-Bem, James tentou estupra-la, então... – Revirei os olhos, pude sentir que ela não acreditava.

-É muito para digerir. – Ela suspirou se erguendo. – Essa cidade é cheia de criaturas! Bella e Nessie são quase demônios, o Black de La Push é um lobisomem, Jane, todos os Cullen e até você, Riley, são vampiros! – Ela olhou Riley se sentindo traída, isso eu não parei, era até bom que ela sentisse isso por ele. Afinal ela ainda tinha que escolher que clã iria aderir.

-Você também é agora. – Riley a olhou cauteloso.

-Por que eu não consigo chorar? – Nos olhou assustada. – Eu sinto que quero, mas não consigo!

-Deixe-a se aliviar um pouco. – Riley pediu, revirei os olhos e os lábios de Victoria tremeram.

Então, ela começou a chorar como a vampira com emoções intensificadas que é.

-Ela vai continuar isso por muito tempo? – Heidi perguntou tomando um pouco de sangue. – Temos que saber para quem ela vai.

-Dê um tempo a ela, ainda não considerou a família, está confusa ainda. – Riley a olhou mal humorado, acalmei o animo de todos.

Ouvimos algo se aproximar em alta velocidade, questão de segundos depois Kate estava entrando na casa completamente molhada e parecendo furiosa.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Um mergulho no mar. – Sorriu sarcástica. – Odeio demônios, absolutamente odeio!

-O que exatamente aconteceu?

-Lya está morta, isso é o que aconteceu, aquela maldita bruxa mandou demônios para cima de nós. – Kate rosnou. – Esse é o primeiro lugar que achei alguém dos Cullen.

Me ergui e a puxei para fora da casa rapidamente, nos afastamos até que eles não podiam nos ouvir.

-Como assim sou o primeiro Cullen que encontra? Temos membros espalhados por toda a cidade.

-Estão mortos, Jasper, desmembrados e queimados. – Kate suspirou para mim. – O lado sul está completamente sem Cullen.

-Perdemos vinte membros em um dia? É isso que quer que eu acredite? – Olhei-a incrédula. – Como Alice não viu isso? – De repente um medo me invadiu e comecei a discar o numero de minha esposa.

-_Eu não sei! –_Alice exclamou histérica do outro lado. – _Eu estava cuidando do norte agora pouco e sai por alguns instantes e tudo virou uma confusão nas minhas visões._

-Se acalme, querida. – Pedi pacientemente.

-_ME ACALMA? EU NÃO PREVI ISSO! –_ Ela rosnou e eu ouvi coisas sendo quebradas.

-Eu estou indo ao seu encontro. – Desliguei sem esperar resposta. – Kate, você cuida da situação com...

O barulho alto de algo se quebrando cortou minha fala, nós dois corremos para a casa de Riley imediatamente.

Um furacão parecia ter passado por ali.

Heidi gemeu colocando o ombro deslocado no lugar, a pele de seu estomago se regenerava rapidamente (quando vampiros dão socos, um nos outros, fazem um belo estrago), Riley estava se erguendo com dificuldade de dentro da lareira e a porta da cozinha havia sido arrancada.

Victoria havia fugido.

Era um dia nublado e o sol já estava quase se pondo, ela sobreviveria, doeria bastante, mas estaria viva... Ou quase isso, já que tecnicamente vampiros são seres mortos.

-Kate, ajude os dois a acharem Victoria, e cuidado com os demônios. Não sabemos se estão por ai. – Me virei e sai da casa.

Alice deveria estar enlouquecendo agora.

Carmem P.O.V

Olhei ao redor tensamente, o que eu estava fazendo era quase uma declaração de guerra. Mas eu tinha ordens especificas, meu marido contava comigo.

Eu me encontrava no meio do escritório de segurança, o transfigurador e bruxo estavam desmaiados por minha causa. Soltar veneno no ar foi algo esperto, na verdade, cobriria meu cheiro. Rapidamente invadi o sistema e abri a cela que queria.

Corri para a entrada que eu previ que a prisioneira iria. Ninguém chegou a percebe que a segurança havia sido prejudicada.

Demorou uma hora para ela conseguir sair, eu soltei uma bomba no outro lado da propriedade e os deixei em alerta. Também prendi Athenodora em um cômodo bem abaixo do subsolo, isso os distrairia o suficiente.

Caius estaria louco procurando a esposa, e nem sequer fazia ideia de ela era parte disso.

A prisioneira finalmente chegou a entrada escondida na floresta, o cabelo longo e escuro dela estava completamente embaraçado. Ela era bem mais magra do que eu esperava, mas estava presa sabe se lá quanto tempo, então...

-Quem é você? – Me perguntou em russo, ela estava completamente tensa, ainda assim reconheci seu olhar quebrado, os Volturis tinham acabado com ela.

Não respondi, apenas joguei um pacote para ela. Sasha era o seu nome, era do tipo atlética e tinha olhos azuis puxado para um tom mais claro, e obviamente tinha a pele clara.

Que estava fedendo, se quer saber.

-Corra. – Sussurrei, ela me olhou desconfiada, então deixei minhas presas aparecerem, vi um breve brilho de temor em seus olhos. – Agora. - E passei por ela.

Sasha era algo raro de se encontrar nos dias de hoje.

Ela era a primeira de uma espécie, o pedido desesperado de ajuda das amazonas que viviam na Russia.

Exatamente como criaram os vampiros milênios atrás, eles a criaram com magia.

Ela era a protetora das amazonas.

Edward P.O.V

-Isso é tão estranho. – Emily tagarelou para cima de mim. – Eu nunca esperei que você fosse um vampiro.

-Não se preocupe, estamos do mesmo lado. - _Por enquanto_, pensei sorrindo para ela.

-Mas você anda no sol...

-Eu ainda tenho presas e me alimento de humanos. – Respondi divertido, ela me olhou um tanto nervosa, Carlisle rosnou para mim mentalmente. – É uma parte infeliz da minha maldição, as vezes sinto falta da comida humana. – Suspirei falsamente, eu não sentia saudade da comida humana.

-Deve ser difícil.

-Sim, viver eternamente tem realmente seu lado ruim. – Ela me olhou incrédula. – Você tem que ver todos os entes queridos morrer.

-Pode transforma-los.

-Eu nunca faria isso a alguém, não poderia viver comigo mesmo. – _Foi uma boa tirada_, me parabenizei mentalmente. – Felizmente tenho uma família para me aturar.

-Sobre isso, eles não são seus parentes mesmo?

-Biologicamente, não, nenhum deles. – Menti descaradamente, Esme era minha prima, mas ninguém precisa saber, muito menos uma bruxa. – Agora me diga sobre esse interessante fato de eu não poder ler sua mente.

Essa era a parte irritante dela.

A mãe de Emily havia lançado um feitiço ilusório sobre ambas para se proteger de todos. Quando Emily me viu ela teve um ataque do coração, foi divertido, então eu tive que vir com toda a minha pose de bom caráter.

E nem precisei me esforça muito para Emily voltar a se derreter por mim, ao menos é o que seu coração acelerado me diz toda vez que mostro meus dentes.

Agora, eu estava a visitando pela terceira vez nos últimos três dias e ela sentia que eu não faria mal algum. É interessante como podemos manipular as bruxas, elas sentem perigo o perigo em mim, mas como eu não quero fazer mal a Emily, ela não sente .

-Deve ser um alivio. – Ela comentou, enquanto caminhávamos para o quarto da mãe. – Sempre ouvir o que os outros pensam e agora nada vindo de mim.

-Você não é a primeira que conheço que pode fazer isso. – Havia outras bruxas, era verdade que nenhum feitiço foi tão obscuro quanto o que a mãe dela fez, mas eu ainda podia sentir a mente dela. – Bella também é imune.

Ao contrario de Bella, é apenas um grande vazio, como estar completamente sozinho, eu me sentia normal novamente. Era terrivelmente frustrante, mas ao mesmo tempo era um verdadeiro descanso.

Foi por causa dela que consegui passar pela dor que a bruxa Charlotte causou quando usou o sangue de Nesse. Me focar na mente de Bella, foi o mesmo que parar meu poder.

-Isabella Swan? – Ela perguntou, olhei-a curioso pelo seu tom nada feliz. – Ela tem um escudo, minha mãe me explicou.

-Bella é diferente, no entanto. – Expliquei a ela. – Eu não sinto sua mente, a sua ainda posso sentir, só que seus pensamentos estão obscurecidos. – Abri a porta do quarto, ela sorriu para mim.

Carlisle conversava com a bruxa, ele tinha feito vários estudos, e nessa cidadezinha ele resolveu encarna um _medico_.

As vezes, Carlisle é apenas irônico demais.

-É muita gentileza dos dois nos avisarem sobre o fato de minha filha ter sido escolhida como líder. – Sienna era o nome da mãe de Emily. – E por adiarem um pouco.

-Agradeça a Bella, foi ela quem nos contou. – Falei e ela sorriu calmamente para mim.

-Sim, graças a isso, os Volturis serão mais gentis conosco sobre termos feito parte dos Solari. – Ela respondeu cansada.

Ela sabia a situação que estavam, sabiam que se não fosse por Emily estariam mortas. Sienna se viu obrigada a confiar em nós de certa forma.

Um toque na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos.

-Entre. – Emily respondeu.

Naquele segundo que levou para a porta se abrir, eu analisei os pensamentos do lado de fora.

A questão era, eu não sabia que alguém estava vindo, isso só significava uma coisa.

Bella.

Sorri com certo alivio (admito) quando a vi passar pela porta lentamente como se estivesse relutante em entrar. A demônia congelou ao me ver ali e depois arregalou os olhos ao ver Carlisle vestido de medico.

Eu ainda ando meio receoso ao redor dela, não deveria ter perdido o controle a mordido daquele jeito, meus instintos simplesmente saíram do meu controle. Afinal era estupido querer marca-la como minha, primeiro por que ela ficaria puta da vida (era muito independente.) segundo por que Bella não era realmente minha.

O segundo me incomodava, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir. Olhei para as bochechas suas coradas e cabelos húmidos, que aumentavam seu cheiro.

Ela parecia ainda mais bonita com os cabelos úmidos, talvez eu só achasse isso por não tê-la visto durante o dia.

Mas, espera ai... O que ela esta fazendo aqui de qualquer maneira?

-O que faz aqui? – Emily perguntou um tanto rude.

-Vim fazer uma visita, é claro. – Bella recuperou a compostura e se aproximou me olhando dos pés a cabeça analítica, então sorriu um tanto falsa. – Saber se sua mãe estava melhor. – Olhou para a mãe dela. – E eu preciso falar com você. – Acrescentou para Emily, se virou sorridente para mim, mas havia algo estranho ali. – Oi, Edward.

E ficou ali parada parecendo deslocada, quase franzi o cenho ao percebe que nem sequer se aproximou de mim para me cumprimentar com um beijo como normalmente faria, afinal deveria agir como minha noiva.

Olhei-a intrigado pela frieza estranha e dei um passo me aproximando, essa era a melhor hora para ela ser minha noiva! Emily tinha que ver...

-Estou surpreso por ter vindo. – Carlisle falou antes que eu abrisse a boca. – Mas Sienna está bem graças ao seu sangue, apenas a mantiveram aqui por precaução.

-É, eu soube da situação das duas com os Volturis. – Bella respondeu acenando com a cabeça. – Você é medico, Carlisle? – Perguntou franzido o cenho.

Carlisle apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

-Um dos meus muitos talentos.

-Você disse que veio falar com minha filha? – Sienna perguntou curiosa.

-Oh sim, eu venho em paz. – Pareceu um tanto irônica com a fala. – Então, não tente me exorciza novamente. – Olhou para Emily sarcástica, como se achasse esse fato engraçado.

-Você tentou exorciza-la? – Perguntei franzido o cenho para a bruxa, eu sabia que só havia uma maneira de exorciza o corpo de Bella e não gostava de como aquilo soava.

-Eu... – Ela gaguejou para mim, Bella bufou.

-Não fique tão defensivo sobre mim, Edward. – Bella me olhou entediada. – Ela sempre achou que eu fosse um demônio, de qualquer maneira. – Deu de ombros, ainda assim, como eu não sabia daquilo? – E eu preciso falar a sós com você, Emily. – Olhou para nós.

Emily olhou para a mãe insegura, resolvi interferi.

-Está tudo bem, Emily, minha noiva não lhe fara mal. – Comentei puxando Bella para mim com um sorriso. – Certo, amor?

Carlisle me olhou incrédulo, ele sabia que não poderia esconder meu falso compromisso, mas esperava que eu não fosse tão direto sobre meu relacionamento com Bella. Na verdade, ele esperava não trazer Bella na conversa até que Emily tivesse sentindo algo platônico por mim.

-Noiva? – Emily nos olhou congelada, pude ver o alivio da mãe dela.

Eu seria tão mal partido assim?

-Eu sei, quem diria que vampiros possam querer agir a moda antiga? – Bella deu uma risada falsa, ela parecia tão surpresa quanto Emily.

Então me bateu.

Claro que Bella estava surpresa, ela pensava que eu estava seduzindo Emily e que não iria falar sobre ela.

Agora entendo sua distancia...

-Bem, parabéns. – Emily me olhou desconfortável, fingi não percebe. – Vamos ao corredor, então? – Suspirou resignada e foi andando.

Bella nos deu um ultimo sorriso e a seguiu, mal me olhou, isso não pode ser bom. Ela me deu um outro olhar antes de sair, por que Bella estava agindo tão estranho?

Seria uma copia de Bella, como Anna?

Nah! Uma falsificação não faria isso, era estupidez, ela agiria exatamente como Anna era perto de mim: perfeitamente confortável, como seu eu não fosse uma real ameaça. Então tinha que ser a verdadeira Bella.

Carlisle me olhou questionando sobre o que Bella poderia querer, mas eu dei ombros discretamente. Bella se isolou com Emily, então eu não pude ouvir nada.

-Eu não sabia que estava noivo da Swan. – A bruxas Sienna me olhou calmamente.

Sorri para ela.

-Eu esperei por alguém como ela por tanto tempo que parece estupido não oficializar as coisas de todos os modos que conheço.

-Casamento? – Acenei com a cabeça com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Seja feliz, Edward.

-Eu serei. – Prometi, enquanto me aproximava da cama dela. – Mas devo dizer que o clã das bruxas não é realmente mente aberta, eles iram mesmo tentar mudar a cabeça de Emily, mesmo que ela tenha sido escolhida para ser líder.

-Como você...? – Me olhou confusa, então abanou a cabeça parecendo entender o fato de que eu sou vampiro e minha audição é excelente, por isso ouvi a conversa dos dois. – Carlisle disse que Bella deveria ser a líder, mas não é realmente uma bruxa e o coven a recusou.

-Sim, ela é um caso a parte. – Carlisle acrescentou. – A anciã do grupo é a avó dela, mas elas não têm uma boa relação.

-Eu não quero ficar contra Bella, ela me fez um grande favor, lhe devo a minha vida.

Carlisle quase revirou os olhos e pensou que era mais uma sob a influência de Bella, olhei-o divertido. _Nesse ritmo, daqui a pouco, a pequena Swan irá anunciar que esta criando o próprio clã._

-Não se preocupe, eu não acho que eles tentariam algo contra Bella. – Carlisle disse mentindo um pouco, ele achava que tinha essa possibilidade. – Emily ainda seria a líder deles, e não acho que uma jovem como ela iria apoiar algum ato violento.

-Tenho medo que minha filha iria. – Ela suspirou. – Emily é muito influenciável, isso é culpa do meu falecido marido. Ele era religioso demais, por isso tive que esconder nossos poderes. Confesso que fiquei surpresa ao saber que a garota que ela pensava ser demônio, tinha mesmo algo a ver com eles.

-Mas Bella não é um demônio, apenas aparenta ser um, então estamos todos bem. – Carlisle sorriu divertido e lançou um olhar para a porta.

Ele queria saber o que acontecia lá fora tanto quanto eu.

-Ninguém pode saber que já sabíamos das duas, os Volturis não vão encarar isso muito bem. – Sorri cortesmente.

-Sim, eu entendo, vampiros não costumam confiar em ninguém, ainda mais a autoridade.

-Espero que entenda que se algo vazar termos que ser forçados a atitudes extremas... – Carlisle sorriu simpaticamente, enquanto descaradamente a ameaçava.

-Perfeitamente. – Acenou entendendo muito bem.

A porta se abriu e uma Emily pensativa entrou no quarto, todos nos viramos, ela nos olhou sem reação alguma.

-Onde está Bella? – Perguntei ao vê-la fechar a porta.

-Ela foi embora. – Deu de ombros.

-Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse vendo minha deixa para finalmente sair daquele lugar. – Até mais ver. – Me despedi saindo.

Usei minha velocidade para chegar a entrada do hospital, mas Bella já tinha ido embora. Mas o que...

De repente eu ouvi um grito mental do outro lado da cidade.

Eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz, virei minha cabeça para o norte da cidade prestando atenção na bagunça que acontecia lá. Meu alcance mental era o suficiente para cobrir a cidade inteira e aos arredores, não chegava a ouvir Post Angeles, mas captava algo de La Push.

E sinceramente, eu estou quase sentindo dor de cabeça com os acontecimentos e os gritos de Alice.

Carlisle tocou meu ombro quebrando minha concentração e eu me virei, ele ergueu o celular, acenei em resposta. Era só o sul da cidade que foi atacado, o lado onde ficava a casa de Bella estava bem, todos estavam em alerta, não havia perigo para aquele lado.

-Vamos. – Carlisle falou desaparecendo da minha vista.

Parece que eu vou te que adiar a conversa que pretendia ter com Bella.

Jane P.O.V

Mordi a unha, enquanto refletia sobre tudo aquilo. Eu nunca tinha tido curiosidade em mandar alguém vasculhar meu passado. Sempre assumi que alguns apagões era um defeito humano e que a falta de algumas memorias vampiras era por que eu trabalhava para os Tulekahju.

Mas então aquele estupido lobisomem veio e age como se me conhece desde de humana. Era realmente frustrante... Mas ao menos, com aquele pequeno conto de sua vida, eu poderia ter uma ideia de como nos cruzamos. Agora era só esperar e ver se o nome que Rose me passou era competente o suficiente para a pesquisa que pedi.

Suspirei voltando minha mente para o leilão que estava participando.

O click da porta lá embaixo quebrou parte da minha concentração do _e-bay_. Essa pequena parte tentou reconhecer os passos da pessoa no andar de baixo, demoro um segundo e 1/15 de milésimo para a conclusão ser que eram desconhecidos. Olhei para a porta em alerta e, silenciosamente, parei na base da escada dois segundos depois.

-E quem seria você? – Perguntei quando vi a visitante, o cheiro era humano. A garota me olhou, então me atacou.

Desviei rapidamente um tanto surpresa com a ousadia dela, essa garota queria morrer?

Soltei meu poder nela, mas para minha surpresa ela apenas se ergueu. Os olhos azuis se tingiram de preto, ao redor dos olhos surgiu uma linha vermelha-sangue e a palidez assumiu seu rosto. Tudo bem, ela não era normal, terei que ir a moda antiga.

Usei meu braço para bloquear seu murro, como não ouvi o ruído do braço de se quebrando, posso presumir que ela não era fácil de se quebrar. Ótimo, deixava as coisas mais interessantes. Desviei o peito de sua mão que vinha em direção ao meu rosto e tentei agarrar seu pescoço, mas ela chutou meu estomago e bateu as costas da mão em meu rosto.

Ela me bateu?

Olhei chocada, então a fúria subiu contudo e foi a vez das costas da _minha_ mão bate no rosto da vadiazinha. Sangue saiu com a força do meu golpe, mas eu não parei por ai, chutei sua coxa a fazendo cair de joelhos. Quando agarrei seus cabelos, ela atingiu os dois punhos nas minhas costelas, me fazendo ir para trás.

Tentei lhe dar um soco, mas ela conseguiu segurar meu cotovelo e dobrar meu braço, fazendo minha mão tocar meu ombro de forma quase dolorosa. Usei meu corpo para nos virar e joga-la sobre o sofá, ela rolou até quebrar a mesinha de centro. Dei impulso e pulei sobre o sofá para atingi-la com o pé.

A desgraçada rolou pelo chão desviando. Ela se ergueu e gritou indo em minha direção, suas mãos foram para o meu pescoço, aparentemente querendo arrancar mina cabeça. Com minhas duas mãos, eu, facilmente, bati suas garras para longe de mim. Fechei o punho e direcionei para seu rostinho, mas ela me bloqueou com o ante braço e soco a lateral do meu corpo e me empurrou para o sofá com um chute.

Estranhamente, eu me sentia dolorida. O que ela era?

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouvi Seth pergunta chocado, nenhuma de nós prestou atenção. – Oh droga, Bryan! – Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro captou o barulho lá em cima.

Ela subiu em cima de mim, mas eu usei isso ao meu favor e a chutei para fora do sofá a fazendo bater na parede com força.

Parte do meu cérebro percebeu o som de coisas se quebrando lá em cima, junto dos passos de Seth correndo.

Me ergui com um rosnado e me aproximei dela, desviei de um chute e bati em seu rosto. Agarrei a gola de sua blusa e a virei para joga-la no chão e acabar com alguns ossos, mas ela enfiou as unhas em meu rosto e tentou arrancar minha pele.

Gritei surpresa com seu ataque e senti seu pé no meu estomago, cai contra a mesa atrás do sofá. O meu choque foi o que deu vantagem a ela, que merda essa criatura era?

Como ela podia ferir um vampiro assim?

-Hey! – A criatura louca se virou e recebeu um vaso na cara.

Parei por um instante inteiro, surpresa por Bella ter feito aquilo, então eu fiz meu movimento e segurei os braços da criatura por trás.

Ela esperneou e chutou o rosto de Bella quando a mesma se aproximou, ela caiu contra a parede e um porta retrato caiu no chão, tamanho foi o impacto. De repente a perna dela veio parar no meu rosto, eu não esperava que a invasora tivesse tanta elasticidade.

Acabei soltando-a, Bella se aproveitou que a "garota" se virou para mim e agarrou os cabelos dela, a empurrando contra a parede com força. Ela gritou revoltada, enquanto Bella a forçava contra a parede. Eu ouvi um crack quando a invasora deu uma cabeçada em Bella, a mesma se afastou com uma careta e tomei minha deixa.

Segurei seu braço que vinha em direção ao meu pescoço e dei uma joelhada em seu estomago, ela me virou contra a parede. Bella tentou ataca-la por trás, mas a garota a chutou no estômago. Aproveitei a distração e virei seu braço, a prendendo por trás novamente.

-Ataca! – Rosnei e Bella chutou as costelas dela e lhe deu uma joelhada na boca do estomago.

Com isso, a invasora perdeu a força e pendeu para frente.

-Quem é você?- Rosnei apertando seus braços.

-_Volturi_. – Cuspiu para mim.

-Você é uma Volturi? – Ergui a sobrancelha, ela me olhou furiosa.

_-Eu te conheço, você é a torturadora Volturi!_– Olhei-a intrigada, ela me conhecia?

-O que? – Bella perguntou confusa e completamente ofegante. – Que idioma ela falou?

-Russo. – Olhamos para as escadas, Nicolas estava descendo, quando foi que ele chegou? – Seth está mantendo Bryan quieto lá em cima por agora.

-_Ajuda_. – Ela se sacudiu desesperadamente em meus braços.

-Eu não sou uma Volturi. – Empurrei-a para o sofá. – Fale em inglês. – Rosnei a intimidando.

-Me disseram que para ficar aqui, que é seguro. – Bella suspirou ao meu lado, a garota tinha um forte sotaque russo, mas a Swan pareceu entender.

-Quem disse isso? – Bella perguntou.

-A carta. – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Eles estão atrás de mim. – Ela apontou para mim. – Querem que eu conte, nunca vou contar!

-Tudo bem, todos aqui temos segredos. – Nicolas disse calmamente. – E Jane não é mais uma Volturi.

-Pelo o estado dela, ela anda sendo interrogada. – Comentei indiferente. – Não estou certa?

Ela cuspiu para mim.

-Você disse carta? – Bella suspirou cansada. – Deixe-me ver.

-Não. – Bella franziu o cenho.

-_Não foi um pedido_. – Rebati impaciente. – Dê a maldita carta a ela.

-Não. – Bella estreitou os olhos.

-Por que não quer dar a carta? – Nicolas perguntou ficando entre nós, o seu tom era horrivelmente tranquilo.

Ele estava tentando ganhar confiança dela, revirei os olhos e caminhei até a lareira.

-Eu devo dar a carta para a dona da casa.

-Eu sou a dona da casa. – Bella falou ao mesmo tempo que Nicolas e eu dizíamos:

-Ela é a dona da casa.

-Você é? – Ela nos olhou desconfiada.

-Olha, são quase sete horas e eu não tive lá um bom dia... – Bella cruzou os braços. – Ou me dá a carta, ou eu te entrego para os Volturis.

Nicolas e eu a olhamos surpresos com sua ameaça.

Mas eu não me preocupei muito, ela estava claramente blefando. Bella era do tipo independente, não uma garota mimada que vai atrás do pai para resolver os problemas sobrenaturais.

Isso é uma das coisas que eu realmente gosto nela.

A garota a olhou pela primeira vez com certo medo, e lentamente pegou a carta escondida em seu decote. Falando nisso, a roupa dela era simplesmente deprimente, coberta de terra, usava uma regata e calças pretas.

-Então? – Olhei para Bella impaciente, ela me olhou um tanto perturbada.

-Não sei quem a mandou. – Jogou o papel no ar e ele virou pó.

Confesso que fiquei um tanto surpresa por aquilo, eu sabia que o escudo dela podia ser fatal, mas não aquele ponto.

-Como assim não sabe? – Nicolas perguntou intrigado.

-Eu não sei! – Bella exclamou de volta. – Tudo que fala é que ninguém pode saber que ela está aqui.

-Quem é ela? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-A carta diz que a chamam de protetora ou algo assim.

-_O que?_ – Nicolas a olhou tenso, eu nem sequer consegui falar nada. – Isso é impossível, o ritual sumiu a séculos, foi queimado ou algo assim.

Olhei-o em choque.

-Como _você_ sabe disso? – Perguntei incrédula.

-Então... – Bella ficou olhando de Nicolas para mim cautelosa. – Que tal nos focarmos _nela_. – Apontou para o sofá, a garota já nos olhava mais calma.

-Quanto tempo está com os Volturis? – Nicolas perguntou sem me olhar, estreitei os olhos.

-Eu não sei. – A garota disse em tom baixo, ela tocava repetidamente no braço.

Peguei o braço dela bruscamente e olhei as marcas.

-Está nos Volturis há oito meses. – Falei olhando suas cicatrizes.

-Como sabe disso?

-É um método dos Volturis. – Ergui o braço dela. – Nós tirávamos sangue duas vezes por mês. Vê como tem dezesseis... – Ela de repente me mostrou o outro braço. – Tudo bem, então você está com eles há um ano e oito meses.

-Você ainda era a torturadora deles nessa época. – Nicolas me olhou intrigado.

-Meu dom não funciona nela, devem ter percebido antes.

-Sim, meu escudo não fez efeito nela, por isso joguei um vaso em sua cabeça. – Bella comentou pensativa.

– Mas você não é inútil sem seu poder, ainda é a torturadora sem ele. – Nicolas me olhou curioso.

-Sou uma torturadora de campo, lobo, você estava trancada no subterrâneo, não é mesmo? – Ela acenou. - Quem ficou responsável por você? – Ela engoliu a seco, me inclinei em sua direção. – Quem?

- Ele disse se chamar Santiago. – Enrijeci ao ouvir o nome.

-O que foi? Por que esse olhar? – Bella me olhou curiosa.

-Santiago pega pesado, tortura de _todas_ as formas possíveis, e com isso quero dizer, fisicamente, psicologicamente, sexualmente e tudo mais. Ele foi uma verdadeira sensação para os padres durante a caçada das bruxas. – Olhei para eles cautelosa.

-Ele não estava morto? – Nicolas perguntou intrigado.

-Não, apenas virou anti-social. Mas Santiago está em Forks? – Perguntei a ela.

-Sim, mas os humanos vêm a cela para ajuda-lo. – Ela respondeu inexpressivamente.

Puxei Bella para um canto com Nicolas.

-Eles a mantiveram viva por algum motivo. – Falei em tom baixo.

-E vocês tem alguma ideia do que poderia ser? – Bella olhou para nós dois.

-Talvez queiram saber como a criaram. – Nicolas sugeriu.

-Como assim "criaram"? – Bella nos olhou confusa.

-Ela era humana, Bella, ainda é, na verdade, só que todos os seus sentidos foram ampliados e é quase indestrutível. – Respondi hesitante. – Eles fazem um ritual e oferecem o escolhido como sacrifício, esse humano se torna protetor deles. É tão forte quanto um vampiro. E sua resistem é completamente anormal, ela pode sobreviver a todos os elementos e é imune a qualquer tipo de poder mental.

-Ela parece tão frágil. – Bella comentou a olhando. – Como é seu nome, protetora?

-Sasha.

-Eu sou Bella, a loira é Jane e ele é Nicolas. – Bella se aproximou dela.

-O que é você? – Sasha perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Um demônio com alma. – Eu respondi por Bella, Sasha arregalou os olhos por um instante.

De repente um toque absolutamente ridículo de celular começou a tocar. Bella se moveu para a bolsa rapidamente.

-É Edward. – Bella me respondeu nos olhando um tanto hesitante. – Com licença. – E foi para a cozinha.

-Então... – Nicolas se aproximou dela com os braços cruzados. – Sasha, não?

Emmett P.O.V

Eu odeio esses momentos de culpa.

É apenas irritante.

-É aqui. – Nessie apontou para um prédio, ela não estava em seu melhor humor.

O sequestrador acabou a chantageando, aparentemente ele percebeu que o garoto valia alguma coisa e pediu três milhões.

Eu normalmente riria da situação, mas eu não estava no clima. Agora, eu me sentia culpado ao ver o jeito que Nessie parecia ansiosa ao meu lado.

Quer dizer, eu podia ter pegado o garoto no segundo que soubesse onde estava, mas resolvi jogar o joguinho do sequestrador. A verdade era que estava tentando me manter longe de Forks, eu ainda não tinha engolido o fato que Rose omitiu coisas de mim.

Agora, fico sinto certo remorso por ver a preocupação de Nessie com o garoto, eu totalmente não estou acostumado a esse tipo de sentimento. Poxa! Se Rosalie estivesse aqui, ela provavelmente já teria arrombado o lugar, feito um verdadeiro massacre e levado o pirralho para tomar sorvete. Minha adorável esposa tinha conservado o instinto maternal, na verdade, se pudéssemos ter filhos, nós teríamos um time de futebol se dependesse dela.

Nessie bateu a porta do carro com força e eu me lembrei do que devíamos fazer.

-Ok, pegamos seu fedelho e matamos o cara. – Falei saindo carro.

-Matar? Por quê?

-Ele meio que sequestrou seu pirralho, Nessie. – Ergui as sobrancelhas como se fosse obvio.

-E? – Ela me olhou indiferente. – Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa com ele. – Revirou os olhos e saiu andando em direção ao galpão, fiquei sem saber o que falar para a garota.

-Você está brincando? – Olhei-a indignado. – Se fosse eu...

-O ponto é: _não é você._ – Nessie me cortou. – Pare de dar palpite no que não te interessa, Emmett!

-Me interessa, ok? Quando mexem com sua família, devem morrer, regra básica. – Rosnei revoltado, Nessie era parte da minha família.

Esme me transformou, ela é a única mãe que eu conheci nessa vida e Edward é como um irmão, Nessie ser descendente direta deles a faz ser conectada comigo de alguma forma. Felizmente não o suficiente para seu sangue me afetar, ainda assim...

De qualquer maneira, quando se mexe comigo, você sofre, mas quando mexe com minha família, se considere morto e enterrado (não necessariamente nessa ordem)

-O que você poderia saber sobre família de qualquer maneira? – Ela perguntou quando paramos na frente da porta, eu bati como o punho fechado.

-Eu sei muito mais do que você, ao que parece.

-Sério? Por que na despedida, pensei ter visto Rose no canto da sala sozinha e você saindo sem olhar para trás. – Olhei-a surpreso, ela parecia tão distraída tentando se desvencilhar de Jake... – Eu sei que você anda enrolando, poderia muito bem ter localizado e esmagado todos os vinte homens do prédio. – Me olhou com um ar de sabichona, tão Edward da vida...

Fiquei caladinho depois dessa.

-Quem é?

-Eu vim pagar pelo garoto, seu idiota, nos deixe entrar antes que eu perca a paciência. – Ela falou grosseiramente, o homem riu desdenhoso.

A porta se escancarou deixando dois homens apontando armas realmente grandes para nós, ergui a mala de dinheiro acima da cabeça e os deixei me revistar.

Eu já disse quanto odeio homens me revistando?

Pois é, eu odeio!

Acho que tem a ver com o triste episodio da minha transformação, eu passei por uma revista parecida com esta, antes de me deixarem para morrer. No fim, aqueles imbecis quebraram a cara e terminaram todos mortos por mim.

A lição que aprendi disso tudo é nunca deixar o inimigo para morrer.

Bella deve ter aprendido essa com James. Infelizmente, para ela houve consequências bem mais dolorosas do que para mim.

-Podem entrar. – O homem disse.

-Vejo que trouxe um peso-pesado para protege-la. – Um homem apareceu rindo, Nessie o olhou sem responder. – Bem, é inútil de qualquer maneira.

-Trouxe o dinheiro, cadê o garoto? – Nessie perguntou inquisitorialmente.

-Mostre. – Coloquei a maleta na mesa e abri mostrando as verdinhas para ele.

-Me dê o garoto. – Nessie exigiu, o homem riu de novo, quase revirei os olhos, ele era estupido para ficar só rindo?

-Eu tenho um novo acordo. – Ele se virou para nós e de repente todas as armas foram destravadas e apontadas para nós_. Oh não! Que surpresa!_ Quase revirei os olhos pela situação obvia. – Você me diz o que o garoto tem de tão importante e eu fico com o dinheiro.

-Eu não iria por esse caminho. – Nessie o olhou carrancuda.

-Por quê? Não finja que tem a vantagem aqui, Pam. Tudo o que você tem é o grandalhão ali. – Ele apontou para mim e depois voltou a olha-la, só que congelou no lugar e me olhou novamente.

Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, é claro, e eu estava dando meu olhar mortal. A única pessoa no mundo inteiro que jamais tremeu sob esse olhar foi Esme, até Rose já o temeu, mas isso foi antes dela se apaixonar por mim.

Mas Esme, ela nunca teve medo de mim, quando eu a lancei meu olhar assustador para ela, tudo o que recebi foi um tapa na nuca e... Bem, eu, vergonhosamente, amuei, por que o tapa queimou minha pele.

-Diga ao seu guarda costas que lentes de contato não me assustam. – Ele disse disfarçando o desconforto, mas eu podia sentir o cheiro de medo nele.

Seria uma boa safra de sangue.

-Cadê o garoto? -Nessie voltou a pergunta, o homem estralou os dedos e os capangas se mexeram.

Quando trouxeram um garotinho de cabelos ruivos (quase revirei os olhos ao ver a cor do cabelo) pelo colo, o bandido teve a ousadia de apontar a arma para ele.

-Vai me dizer por que ele é tão importante? – Mas Nessie nem prestou atenção.

-Por que ele está com um roxo na cara? – Quase sorri com o tom gelado de Nessie, as coisas ficariam divertidas.

-Ele é uma coisinha realmente barulhenta. – Deu de ombros, ele está tãããão ferrado. – Então por que ele será tão importante para mim? – Destravou a arma, olhei para Nessie esperando a criatura fazer algo completamente impaciente.

-Eu vou te contar por que ele é importante. – Nessie suspirou parecendo se conter. – O garoto ali é o motivo pelo qual você vai morrer. – Deu de ombros.

Os homens riram é claro, então Nessie sumiu da vista deles. Eles apertaram a arma imediatamente assustados. O tal Clark olhou para mim deixando o medo aparecer em seus olhos, sorri simpaticamente para ele.

-Que porra é essa? – O cara exclamou para mim, dei de ombros.- Cadê ela?

Um rosnado cortou o ambiente e todos se viraram apontando as armas. Eu já tinha visto o movimento de Nessie e já sabia que ela pretendia afastar o garoto dali.

-Todos seus. –Eu a ouvi falar do lado de fora do galpão.

O guarda que segurava o filho dela jazia no chão com a garganta destroçada, Nessie havia enfiado as unhas ali e rasgado a traqueia para fora, enquanto pegava o filho no colo e o colocava em um lugar seguro.

Obviamente, apenas eu vi isso. Mas dava para deduzir isso ao ver o cadáver no chão.

Todos se viraram armados para mim.

-O que é você? – Um deles me perguntou assustado.

Olhei para todos mostrando meus olhos vermelhos, deixando o cheiro de medo destilar no ar. Era tão salgado... Dava agua na boca, ou melhor, _veneno_ na boca.

-Eu vou te dar uma dica. – Então expus minhas presas com um rugido e toquei o terror.

Durou quase dois minutos, eram apenas dezenove homens. Deixei o vigésimo cair de joelhos na minha frente completamente horrorizado, era o bandido, o tal Clark.

-Eu me rendo. – Gaguejou praticamente se cagando nas calças.

-Claro que se rende, é um covardezinho de merda. – Falei agarrando sua camisa e o arrastando para fora do galpão, o humano foi se arrastando com o coração acelerado.

-O... O que aconteceu? Como? – Ele balbuciou para si mesmo.

O cenário era basicamente uma chacina sangrenta, ao menos eu me alimentei. Andei a passos humanos, queria que o medo do bunda mole aumentasse ainda mais.

Parei na frente do carro, Nessie sorria maternalmente para o filho com a mão suja de sangue para fora da janela. Ela me olhou curiosa e franziu o cenho para o humano no chão, ao meu lado suplicando pela vida miserável.

-Por que não o matou? – Ela me olhou confusa, abri a porta dela e peguei a criança que começou a chiar.

-Tia Nessie! – Ele exclamou olhei para o pimpolho surpreso por ele a conhece-la.

-Tia?

-Longa historia. – Ela me olhou com cenho ainda franzido. – Por que ele está aqui? – Apontou para Clark enquanto saltava do carro.

-Eu vou te ensinar uma lição sobre família. – Comentei colocando o garotinho sobre meu ombro, o filhotinho da semi-demonio começou a rir gostando. – Você defende sua família com tudo o que tem. – Ela me olhou silenciosamente. – Não fica indiferente quando alguém os pega de você, e ainda tem a ousadia de tocar neles.

-Qual é o seu ponto?

-Quebre o pescoço dele. – Apontei para o homem no chão.

-Eu não vou fazer isso na frente de Andrew. – Ela me olhou indignada.

-O garoto tem sangue forte, ele aguenta coisas piores. – Revirei os olhos. – Hey, Andrew, quer ver sua mãe matar alguém?

-Mãe? – Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu quis dizer tia. – Sorri alegremente.

-O que Rose ia dizer sobre isso? – Nessie me olhou com as mãos na cintura.

Golpe baixo!

Ela sabe que Rosalie ia pirar e tentar arrancar minha pele com as unhas.

-Só mate ele! – Desviei rapidamente, ela colocou o pé sobre as costas do homem o impedindo de se rastejar para longe. – Tudo bem, eu vou dar a volta no carro com o filhotinho aqui, mate-o. – Falei me virando com o garoto no colo.

Eu ouvi o som de algo esmagando e espiei. Nessie tinha afundado o salto da bota na garganta do homem. Uhhhh... Cruel.

Me lembro quando Rose usou o colar de ouro para sufocar um duque. E depois ela serviu seu sangue aos Romenos, na época, ela estava flertando com um dos membros e eu estava apenas de olho nela, enquanto seduzia Anastácia, uma vampira holandesa.

Londres foi um bom lugar para todos nós morarmos...

Alice vivia para os vestidos e organização de bailes, Rose para os seus casos com os humanos casados (ela adorava acabar com um casamento) e Esme estava interessadíssima nos artistas da época. Edward sofreu um pouco, afinal as desculpas para os bailes com os artistas, amantes e vestidos era que ele supostamente procurava uma noiva inglesa.

Mas voltando a vida real...

-Então, pirralho, eu sou Emmett e você? – Perguntei o colocando na parte de trás do carro, enquanto Nessie levava o corpo lá para dentro.

-Andrew. – Respondeu meio acanhado.

-Tem quantos anos? – Ele ergueu a palma da mão e me mostrando os cinco dedos. – Cinco? Praticamente um homem feito! – Ele sorriu para mim deixando a mostra as janelinhas no sorriso.

Nessie colocou duas maletas no porta-malas, uma eu sabia que era o dinheiro dela, mas a outra não fazia ideia.

-Não o assuste. – Ela disse entrando na parte de trás do carro, eu revirei os olhos e subi no lado do motorista em minha velocidade sobre humana.

-Eu não o assustei. – Sorri brilhantemente para o garoto. – O que andou roubando?

-O que mais seria? Dinheiro. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Vamos logo, ainda temos que cuidar desse roxo. – Olhou preocupada para o filho.

Bella P.O.V

-_E por isso quero que não saia de casa, ok?_ – Suspirei no telefone.

Era tanta coisa acontecendo em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo que chegava a ser ridículo!

-Tudo bem, se Victoria aparecer Jane dará um jeito nela e se os demônios resolverem arriscar ainda mais eu tenho o meu escudo. – Respondi brincando com a porta da geladeira.

Meu olhar parou nas bolsas de sangue. Torci a boca os observando, eu poderia viver com eles, é verdade, mas a ânsia para matar estava em mim.

E, sinceramente, ela estava começando a voltar. Eu teria me alimentar de algo fresco em breve, se não perderia o controle.

-_Eu te vejo mais tarde._ – Edward se despediu e eu desliguei sem responder nada.

Suspirei mastigando meus lábios até sentir sangue na minha boca. Eu estava sendo um tanto fria com ele, não conseguia evitar!

Eu simplesmente odiei ver Emily com ele!

Não esperava a sensação que me veio ao ver os dois no quarto, precisei realmente me controlar para me manter calma. Nem cheguei perto de Edward, por que ele havia me dito que poderia estar vindo a usar os sentimentos de Emily por ele e eu não quis atrapalhar isso.

Mas eu não vou mentir para mim mesma, estou perfeitamente consciente que senti ciúmes. Quis bater em Emily até arrancar o estupido sorriso que ela tinha quando entrei, ao mesmo tempo em que quis gritar de raiva, até senti vontade _chorar_.

E essa definitivamente foi a pior parte.

O sentimento se aliviou quando Edward declarou nosso noivado para elas, o alivio durou alguns segundos antes de virar terror. Por que eu estava sentindo alivio! E isso _não pode!_

Sinceramente, pedir um acordo de paz com Emily ficou mais difícil depois disso. Ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa por Edward e eu temos uma relação, sugerindo que não achava que eu era capaz de ter emoções. Segurei minha onda, ela era a líder do coven e a ultima coisa que precisava era bruxas.

Mas Emily cometeu o erro de pensar que eu estava pedindo paz por que não era páreo para ela. Então, eu contei como eles me fizeram líder do coven antes de convocarem uma substituta, o que significava que era tão forte quanto ela e que um estralar de dedos era o tempo que duraria sua vida caso eu quisesse. Emily pareceu horrorizada e depois ficou furiosa, dizendo que eu era um monstro e bla, bla, bla.

Então cortei o barato dela dizendo que era noiva de Edward, um _vampiro_. Eu não tinha problema nenhum matar alguém, ainda mais uma bruxinha qualquer que me atrapalhasse. Pensei que minha cota de ameaças já tinha passado, por isso sugeri que um acordo de paz seria aconselhável, os bruxos do coven querem e um líder justo faz o certo para a sobrevivência de todos.

Eu acho que ela engoliu toda essa ladainha, mas não tenho certeza, apenas me virei e fui embora. No segundo que pisei fora do hospital, eu simplesmente corri de lá, como se estivesse fugindo do próprio diabo.

O que nos trás ao momento atual aqui em casa com Sasha.

Respirei fundo e me encaminhei para a sala, Jane estava sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas e Nicolas ao seu lado, porém, entre os dois havia um assento vago. Ai está a evidencia de que lobisomens e vampiros não são melhores amigos...

-Então? – Me sentei no encosto do sofá, onde estava Sasha.

-Antes que comecemos a falar como esconde-la. – Jane se manifestou. – Por que você está fazendo isso? O que tinha na carta?

-Eu já disse, estava escrito que devíamos esconde-la, pois era a protetora. – Dei de ombros.

-Ela é fugitiva dos Volturis, percebe no que está se metendo? – Jane perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Se protege-la, os Volturis não vão encarar isso como uma ação deles e sim uma ação dos Cullen. Santiago é um membro importante lá dentro, ainda mais que seu pai.

-Pai? – Sasha me olhou.

-General Swan. – Respondi com um sorriso amarelo, ela se ergueu assustada.

-Os humanos! Eles pintaram meu cabelo! – Cuspiu no chão, olhei-a assustada pelo gesto. – Eles me torturaram!

-O que? – Franzi o cenho.

-Ele disse que queria ensina-los e que eu deveria gritar bastante. – Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas de repente. – Você é parente de um deles? – Me olhou com certo ódio.

-Sou sim. – Respondi sentindo um nó no estomago. – Eu posso imaginar que você esteja pensando em matar para atingir meu pai. Bem... – Olhei-a de cima a abaixo. – Entre na fila.

-Sasha, essa é a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que pode te proteger. – Nicolas argumentou, enquanto Sasha e eu trocávamos olhares intensos. – Bella é imune a poderes físicos e mentais.

-Eu também sou.

-Não do jeito que Bella é, ao contrario de você, o poder dela é defensivo e ataque.

-Como assim? – Sasha nos olhou intrigada, eu quase não entendi o que ela falou por causa do sotaque.

-Eu tenho um escudo que acabou de ser ampliado pelos de poderes bruxos da minha mãe. – Ela me olhou.

-Isso só poderia acontecer se sua mãe... – Sasha piscou sacando tudo.

-De qualquer forma, tem que ter um motivo para você ir contra seu pai. – Jane interrompeu o silêncio.

-É só a maneira que foi assinada que me atingiu. – Suspirei olhando para minhas mãos, enquanto Sasha se sentava de novo no sofá. – Era o desenho de uma fênix com um T envolvido nas asas. – Respondi torcendo minhas mãos. Aquele desenho era parecido com o pingente que minha mãe tinha.

-Fenix com T? – Jane falou sob a respiração me olhando tão surpresa quanto Nicolas.

-É, por que?

-Ele diz seu nome? – Nicolas perguntou.

-Ele dizia exatamente: acolha a protetora e seja sua anfitriã. Também me chama de hospedeira. – Acenei para mim mesma me lembrando do que dizia. – E no final pedia para queimar isso no instante que lesse e não deixasse ninguém ler.

-Ele fala algo sobre os convidados da casa?

-Pede que eu os mantenha a protegendo. – Apontei para Sasha.

-São ordens. – Jane falou para si mesma, ela parecia estar em choque e um pouco assustada, mais bem pouco mesmo. – Eu pensei que havia acabado.

-Aparentemente não. – Nicolas cruzou os braços com o cenho franzido.

-E eu estou perdida, se importam de esclarecer? – Sorri para os dois sarcástica, os dois me olharam e depois trocaram olhares desconfiados.

-Eu não posso. – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Ok... – Sorri falsamente. – Muita cara de pau dos dois, eu estou dando meu teto para você Jane. E, Nicolas... – Eu percebi que não dava teto para ele. -... Eu não reclamo de você praticamente viver aqui. Portanto, se sabem algo sobre quem mandou a carta, falem! – Apontei para os dois.

Os dois ficaram me olhando em silencio, então Jane suspirou e abriu a boca...

E foi isso, ela ficou ali de boca aberta e cenho franzido como se tentasse falar, mas não pudesse...

-Nem adianta tentar. – Nicolas falou a ela.

-Como você...? – Ela parou a frase e o olhou parecendo descobrir a cura para o câncer.

-É algum feitiço que jogaram nos dois? – Nicolas me olhou impaciente. – Ok, você não pode falar. Bem, se for um feitiço, em teoria, eu poderia afasta-lo. – Os três me olharam. – Eu sou imune a magia, por que, pelo o que entendi, meu escudo teria uma base magica.

-Mas você não usa magia para cria-los.

-No meu escudo mental é verdade, mas, graças a minha mãe, eu tenho escudo físico, o qual utilizo a natureza, logo manipulo a magia.

-E se fosse _supostamente_ hipnose o caso, o que você faria? – Nicolas perguntou interessado, Jane o olhou desconfiada e Sasha só nos observava sem expressão nenhuma.

-Bem, ai seria mais fácil, é só quebrar a hipnose. – Dei de ombros, agora até Jane me olhou curioso.

-Quebrar? Como assim? – Nicolas franzi o cenho para mim.

-Nunca ouvi ninguém conseguir sair da hipnose, ao menos não uma como a de Rose, por exemplo. – Jane me olhou intrigada.

-Hipnose é algo mental, sua mente pode muito bem lutar de volta caso se sinta ameaçada, achar uma brecha na persuasão é a chave.

-Como quebraria? – Sasha perguntou.

-Bem, há apenas uma única forma que consigo imaginar. – Sorri malignamente para os três. – Dor.

-Dor? – Jane me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Sim, seu inconsciente iria relacionar a dor ao fato de ter esquecido alguns fatos importantes, e logo para aliviar a dor...

-Terá que lembrar. – Nicolas terminou para mim, sorri para ele.

-Isso será fácil de quebrar para aqueles que não tem o dom a da tortura. – Jane sorriu um tanto amarga.

-Seu poder não adiantaria em você, teria que ser físico. – Sasha falou de repente.

-Nos devíamos do assunto. – Nicolas comentou. – Ainda precisamos saber o que será dela...

-Bem, primeiro mudaremos seu visual. – Me levantei. – Como se sente sobre ser loira?

Athenora P.O.V

-Estou perfeitamente bem, só me prenderam lá embaixo. – Disse pela enésima vez para Caius, que suspirou exaspero, eu espero que ele não quebre mais nada, a casa ainda era dos Cullen.

-Ainda não entendo como isso é possível? Não há nada nos pensamentos dela. – Caius se virou para Caius.

-Nada, irmão, já lhe disse varias vezes. – Aro respondeu de costas para nós.

-Vim assim que soube. – Me virei e vi Macus entrando no cômodo.

-Estou bem, Marcus. – Tranquilizei o vampiro. – Me pegaram por trás e quando acordei estava no subterrâneo.

-Como conseguiram move-la dentro da casa? – Marcus me olhou.

-Provavelmente temos outro asqueroso traidor. – Caius rosnou. – Quando por as mãos na maldita criatura tudo o que sobrara suas presas! – Brando revoltado, sorri por sua reação superprotetora, normalmente me irritava o quão possessivo ele era. Mas, de vez em quando, era sempre bom saber que haveria alguém olhando por você.

-Onde estava Marcus? – Nós três nos viramos para Aro, fiquei tensa com seu tom gelado.

-Por que a pergunta? – Olhei para o rosto inexpressível de Marcus.

-Responda. – Aro rosnou, me ergui da cadeira em alerta.

Aro era cortes, sempre foi, desde que conheci os três Volturis, cada um demostrou uma personalidade. Caius com sua impaciência, Marcus com sua frieza e Aro com sua simpatia. Cada um deles tinha seus motivos para serem assim e quando saiam desse personagem era definitivamente por causa de algo.

-Aro, irmão... – Caius deu um passo, Aro quebrou o copo em sua mão.

O som dos vidros caindo no chão foi tudo o que se ouvi durante aqueles segundos.

-Athenodora não foi a única a sumir. – Aro se virou para nós, seus olhos negros não me agradaram. – A protetora sumiu também.

-E porque quer saber onde eu estava?

-Por que você e o único entre nós que iria querer morrer. – Aro o olhou furioso. – Só ahá uma forma de se matar, Marcus e para isso teria que matar a todos nós!

-Estamos nessa terra por quase três mil anos, me conformei em apenas existir a muito tempo. – Marcus pareceu divertido, amargamente divertido. – Eu não seria tão egoísta, Aro. Não me confunda com você.

Um silêncio se caiu entre nós e Caius se moveu para ficar entre os dois.

-Não sabe do que está falando. – De repente a raiva de Aro se dissipou.

-Você mandou mata-la! – Marcus brando. – Dydime sempre quis seu melhor e você, friamente, mandou mata-la! Sua própria irmã!

Aro avançou para Marcus, mas não o atacou. Eles simplesmente se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos.

-Dydime era minha irmã, Marcus, você acha que não tive bons motivos pelas minhas ações?

-Poder, a única coisa para que você vive. – Marcus cuspiu, olhei para baixo não acreditando naquilo.

Senti um nó nos estomago, era o primeiro em séculos que eles tocavam nesse assunto. Um rosnado cortou o quarto, e dessa vez, nem Caius pode ser tão rápido.

-Ela queria nos transforma em humanos! Dydime encontrou o segredo e tentou usar em mim!

-Aro, por favor... – Tentei pedir, mas Aro se virou para mim.

-Calada! – Olhei-o assustada, Caius se moveu na minha frente. – Vocês não sabem _nada_! Dydime queria todos nós de volta a forma humana, ela nos traiu!

-Mas...

-Marcus, você perdeu sua esposa, mas eu perdi minha irmã. – Aro o olhou triste, Marcus estava com a mandíbula fechada. – Ela sabia das consequências em me transforma em vampiro. – Com isso Aro se virou e foi embora.

Marcus se foi entre o intervalo de minha respiração.

-Ele fala da minha antepassada, não? – Olhei para Caius. – A mulher que foi sacrificada quando você viraram vampiros.

-A primeira mulher de Aro. – Caius acrescentou suspirando.

-Pensei que ele amasse Sulpicia. – Olhei-o surpresa.

-Aro, todos temos uma segunda chance no amor, minha querida. Mas não acho que meu irmão ame sua atual esposa como chegou a amar Lyanna.

Rose P.O.V

-Eu vou matar todos eles! – Alice murmurou para si mesma. – Isso não é possível! Eles conseguiram usar os buracos das minhas visões! Como poderiam fazer isso?

-Se acalme, Alice, eu tenho que cuidar do seu machucado. – Esme disse limpando sangue da do ferimento no ombro de Alice.

Cinco demônios praticamente arrancaram o ombro dela fora, abriram seu estomago e teriam feito pior se eu não tivesse aparecido. A barriga se curou rapidamente, mas o ombro era outra historia, arrancaram a carne e racharam o osso dela. Isso demorava mais para se regenerar e Esme estava aceleram o processo com ervas bruxas.

-Alice... – Jasper invadiu a sala e parou a olhando. – QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Rosnou se aproximando dela em um piscar de olhos, quase empurrando Esme para o lado.

-Me agradeça por essa, irmão. – Rebati cruzando as pernas como aprendi a fazer anos atrás. – Se não fosse por mim, essa dai já estaria destroçada.

-Você parecia bem no telefone. – Ele estreitou os olhos para Alice.

-Isso foi antes daqueles bastardos me atacarem. – Ela respirou fundo. – Os estúpidos saíram dos corpos antes que Rose pudesse para-los.

-Carlisle está cuidando dos danos. – Edward declarou entrando na sala. – Ele precisa de você, Esme. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e deu o pano para Jasper.

Alice gemeu quando Jasper encostou o pano em sua carne, havia uma faixa mantendo braço preso ao corpo. Demoraria pelo menos uma hora, ou algo assim para cada ligamento se conectar, os músculos se regenerarem e a pele voltar ao normal.

-Bella? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Está bem, ninguém chegou perto dos Swan.

-Então, era contra gente. – Jasper concluiu.

-Sejamos sinceros, era contra a mim, é pessoal. – Alice rosnou. – Eu não só vejo o futuro, como também já escapei da possessão demoníaca, sem contar que exorcizei um grupo inteiro de mulheres.

Jasper endureceu a mandíbula e passo o pano mais delicadamente.

-Sim, seria uma boa ideia. – Edward respondeu se sentando ao meu lado, olhei para ele esperando. – Jasper acha que não deveríamos mais ficar sozinhos.

-Excelente. – Alice suspirou. – Me distraiam, isso está doendo! – Rosnou fechando os olhos.

-Bem, Edward conhecia o escritor. – Comentei o olhando.

-Ok. – Ele revirou os olhos ao ver todos o observando. – Eu o conheci após minha breve fase de rebeldia, era 1806 em Dresden, ele havia ganhado um premio no anterior ou algo assim. Sua mente me chamou atenção durante uma exposição, os quadros dele eram melancólicos e eu também era naquela época.

-Corta a merda e vá direto ao ponto! – Alice rosnou impaciente, Edward sorriu para ela.

-O que quer saber então?

-Sobre o quadro... – Respondi antes que Alice falasse algo.

-Bem, eu não cheguei a vê-lo pintando o quadro, mas ele sempre pintava as paisagens de Dresden, então imagino que seja em algum lugar aos redores. – Edward caminhou até a mesa e se serviu um pouco de sangue morno, a garrafa havia sido tirada do corpo apenas meia hora atrás.

-E sobre o que poderia ser o quadro?

-Ele era direto, Alice, o quadro é sobre o que o titulo fala.

-Sem enigmas?

-Esse é o enigma, não tem, as pessoas simplesmente vão ficar procurando por tudo, menos o obvio. – Edward respondeu degustando de seu copo.

-Então de quem seria o tumulo? – Eu me perguntei. – Seria algo pessoal? Ou encomendaram?

-Eu não sei, Rose, nunca havia visto esse quadro antes. Nunca realmente me interessei pela arte. – Edward respondeu indiferente. – Apesar de estar curioso sobre o que o quadro significa, vocês tem que levar em consideração que a impostora está morta. Não há ponto em perde tempo com algo assim.

-Rose acha que ela poderia ser uma Cullen. – Alice protestou.

-Eu devo lembra-la que leio mentes? – Edward estreitou os olhos para a baixinha.

-Uma Cullen não poderia nos trair, o poder de Carlisle os fazem serem completamente fieis. – Jasper opinou.

-Mas ela conhecia meus movimentos, ela se moveu rápido como se pudesse prever cada golpe meu, isso não acontece comigo. – Bufei cruzando os braços.

-Rose, ao menos tenha a dignidade de assumir que houve alguém tão bom quanto você. – Edward revirou os olhos, abri a boca ofendida.

-Não se atreva a ir por esse caminho. – Retruquei venenosamente. – Você tem uma oponente e não assumiu, só continua achando desculpas...

-Bella, não poderia me vencer em combate, eu não vivo só de meu dom mental, Rose. – Edward respondeu me dando um sorriso falso.

-Será? Ela é esperta o suficiente para enganar nos movimentos e conseguiu se defender de Esme.

-Se defender. – Edward frisou, Alice guinchou de repente.

-Não toque! – Rosnou para Jasper, o mesmo ergueu as mãos e se afastou alguns passos. – O enigma está me matando, Edward, essa sua fonte a matou, tem alguma chance de saber quem ela é?

-Minha fonte disse que isso é secreto e não me dirá. – Edward respondeu, todos olhamos para ele.

-Quem exatamente é sua fonte? – Jasper perguntou intrigado, Edward lê pensamento como ele bem disse antes.

-Alguém perigoso. – Edward respondeu tomando um gole do sangue. – Muito perigoso.

-Senhores? – Kate entrou no cômodo depois de bate.

-Oh, isso não é bom. – Edward comentou sem desviar os olhos da janela.

-Kate? – Olhei-a esperando as más noticias.

-Não podemos localizar Victoria, precisamos de uma pequena ajuda... – Kate olhou para Alice que suspirou e olhou para algum ponto no chão.

-Ela... – Alice franziu o cenho. – Eu posso vê-la, mas não faço ideia da onde esteja, está muito...

-Confuso. – Edward respondeu por ela, se virando para nós intrigado. - Ela está tentando decidir o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo que enlouquece com os novos sentidos e tenta se lembrar de quem é.

Fato conhecido, nas primeiras horas da transformação, todos nós sofremos um atordoamento na memoria, como se estivéssemos em off , porém, quando voltamos nossa memoria é perfeita. Eu me lembro de cada segundo que vivi desde do momento em que me transformei, ainda tenho minhas memorias de antes, mas elas são diferentes... Incompletas, faltam detalhes pequenos que não foram capturados por minha percepção humana.

-O que pode dizer? – Jasper perguntou, me inclinei fascinada com isso. Victoria era tão nova e podia usar os buracos da visão de Alice? Ela deveria um dom e tanto.

-Tem verde ao redor, está na floresta. Mas tudo que vejo é ela parada pensando em mil possibilidades, o futuro dela está escuro até que faça uma decisão.

-Mande um grupo de oito, deve ser o suficiente. – Jasper falou. – Se separem em duplas, não quero ninguém sozinho naquela floresta.

Kate acenou e sumiu com o click da porta.

-Agora, podemos falar em como raios você não previu nada? – Edward perguntou casualmente, Alice cerrou os dentes e os olhos mudaram para negros imediatamente.

Ela finalmente se acalma e Edward reacende o fogo da raiva! _Muito obrigada Edward_...

-Foi a bruxa que mandou demônios atacarem os Volturis, me preocupei com isso o suficiente para eles encontrarem uma brecha. Eles atacaram via humanos, vampiros não viriam perigo em meros mortais, certo? Então, os malditos humanos distraíram e os demônios atacaram em massa, foi nesse instante que me atacaram.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor, isso não acontecera de novo. – Jasper tentou acalma-la.

Alice se levantou da mesa rosnando baixinho e segurando o braço.

-Claro que não vai acontecer. – Ela olhou para nós. – Eu tenho algo planejado também. – Oh! Alice tinha aquele olhar...

-Não subestimem a força da natureza que é uma mulher ressentida. – Edward comentou erguendo o copo em sinal de brinde.

-O que vai fazer? - Perguntei me inclinando curiosa, Jasper apenas estreitou os olhos para a esposa.

-Eu não posso dizer, por que temos ouvidos em todos os lugares, mas posso prometer uma coisa a você, Rose... – Alice me olhou com um ar realmente ameaçador. – Vai ser bom.

-Quão bom? – Perguntei querendo sorrir para o brilho diabólico nos olhos dela. Nós teriamo diversão, finalmente!

-Vamos dizer que o baile de sexta-feira vai _chover sangue_.

* * *

**N/a: Eu literalmente acabei de corrigir ele! Estou indo a todo vapor para o proximo e vejamos se consigo posta-lo ainda hoje!**

**Bjos!**

**Até**

**Maça**


	32. Let's party

**Capitulo 32**

**Edward P.O.V**

Me deitei na cama de Bella e me estiquei olhando para o teto. Tenho a impressão de que estou deixando algo passar, o que não é tão incomum. Ter uma memoria perfeita tem seus defeitos, cada detalhe borbulha no meu inconsciente e de vez em quando me atormenta.

Um gemido cortou minhas inquietações interiores, Bella se virou em minha direção e bateu no meu corpo. Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta...

-Edward?

-Volte a dormi. – Estiquei meu braço para ela deitar em cima, prontamente Bella se alinhou contra mim.

-O que aconteceu? Estorou alguma nova guerra? – Perguntou murmurando.

-Para Alice... – Respondi no mesmo tom. – Mas não é nada para se preocupar por agora, volte a dormi.

-Pare de me dizer para ir dormi. – Ela resmungou me socando, ri com o mal humor. – Agora me diga, se o mundo não está preste a acabar, o que faz aqui?

Agora fiquei ofendido, eu não poderia nem vir ao quarto dela durante a noite sem parecer suspeito?

-Eu simplesmente quis vir, tem algum problema com isso?

-Não... – Bocejou e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. – É só que você não vem a dias.

-Sobre isso... – Murmurei um tanto desconfortável. Eu não gostei do fato de ter perdido o autocontrole daquela forma.

E o sangue dela era tão bom... Felizmente o cheiro dela disfarçava, então a tentação não existia, ao menos se não me lembrar do seu gosto verdadeiro.

-Hum? – Olhei para baixo, ela agora me olhava bem acordada com o queixo apoiado em meu ombro.

-Sinto muito por ter lhe mordido. – Disse sem pensar duas vezes, talvez fosse por isso que o comportamento dela estivesse estranho. Eu havia percebido que ela andava tensa comigo.

Então ela deu uma risadinha que acabou virando uma risada abafada.

-O que?

-Não está incomodada por eu ter lhe mordido?

-Incomodada? Não! – Ela se sentou na cama e me olhando sorrindo divertida. – Eu fico um tanto arrepiada quando lembro daquilo, na verdade.

-Sério?

-Sério. – Respondeu em tom obvio. – Você estava lá, não percebeu que eu estava tendo um tempo bem prazeroso?

-Bem...

-Por que iria ficar incomodada? – Franziu o cenho.

-Então por que anda agindo tão estranha?

-Estranha? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

-É, anda agindo estranha, mais fria...

-Oh! Tenho? – Ela exclamou e me olhou um tanto desconfortável. – Quando eu fiz isso? Por exemplo?

-Como no hospital, nem sequer chegou perto de mim.

-Mas é por que Emily estava lá, eu pensei... – Ela mordeu o lábio e me olhando hesitante.

Então me bateu que há quatro dias, eu tinha falado para ela sobre o que Carlisle poderia querer que eu fizesse com Emily. Bella deveria estar tão desconfortável quanto eu, quando vejo os pensamentos masculinos sobre ela.

O que me faz sentir como um idiota por não ter percebido. Bella é sangue frio, como o próprio Carlisle já falou, mas não de ferro.

-Não se preocupe sobre isso. – Segurei seu braço e a puxei para se deitar novamente. – Para Emily somos praticamente casados. Falando nela, sobre o que falaram no hospital?

-Você não sabe? – Me olhou perdida.

-Eu não posso ler a mente dela. – Bella se engasgou. – Eu sei, a família dela tem um feitiço de desilusão mental, é algo antigo que confunde poderes mentais como o meu ou o de Carlisle.

-Traduz... – Me olhou sem expressão alguma.

-Eu vejo um quadro negro. – Suspirei enquanto brincava com seus dedos, observei a aliança que um dia pertenceu minha mãe. – Você desviou o assunto, sobre o que vocês duas falaram?

-Pedi paz a líder do coven. – Isso facilitaria as coisas para todos nós, refleti, seria mais fácil manter minha promessa a Charlir de proteger Bella. – Eles me ignoram e eu faço a mesma coisa em retorno.

-É a sua família, você tem certeza? – Afinal Bella era tão jovem, lembro que quando minha mãe morreu fiquei desolado, a dor da perda foi pior como vampiro. Olhei para o anel na mão de Bella, passei o dedo na pedra.

Lembro-me de voltar ao quarto da pensão com algumas lagrimas teimosas no rosto, por mais que secasse elas voltavam instantes depois. Eu estava tão transtornado que matei todos que cruzaram meu caminho naquele dia.

Foi assim que Esme e Carlisle me encontraram, com lagrimas no rosto, sangue nas mãos e corpos ao redor. Ao contrario de pessoas normais, eles não gritaram e se desesperaram, ao invés disso os dois me consolaram. Naquele momento, quando me senti mais anormal ainda por ter que viver para sempre, por matar pessoas...

Os dois me botaram nos trilhos, como se fossem meus pais.

Os laços que nos unem se aprofundou um pouco mais naquele dia. Eu ainda não sabia naquela época, mas aquele foi o verdadeiro começo da família Cullen.

-Eles não são minha família, Edward, são a família da minha mãe. – Pude ouvir certa dor em sua voz, era quase imperceptível, mas ainda estava lá. Abracei-a um pouco mais forte e ela se aconchegou em mim. – Já sentiu inveja dos humanos? – Perguntou em sussurro.

Normalmente, minha resposta automática seria não. Eu sou eterno, rico, bonito e poderoso, por que sentiria inveja de frágeis humanos?

Mas eu sabia que aquilo era uma mentira.

Os humanos não tinham a eternidade, sua vida era rápida, então eles tinham que aproveitar cada segundo como se fosse o ultimo. De certa forma, tudo era mais fácil dessa maneira: ter certeza da morte. Eles _viviam_ e não apenas existiam, por que simplesmente não tinha a eternidade. E mais importante de tudo, eles podiam procriar uma família com tranquilidade.

Certa vez, foi tudo o que quis na vida...

Apenas sentar em uma varanda depois do jantar, fumar um pouco, tomar um vinho com minha esposa e ouvir meus filhos lá dentro. Era exatamente isso que eu teria se fosse humano. Sempre foi tudo o que imaginei para mim quando era humano, nunca pensei em outra coisa.

Ainda assim, nunca me lamentei por ser vampiro. Não via ponto em ficar sofrendo por algo que sou, tinha que aceitar a realidade e seguir em frente, a vida era assim.

E é assim até hoje.

-Sim, as vezes senti inveja. – Disse silenciosamente para o quarto escuro. – Por quê?

-Só queria me sentir normal. – Sorri pela peculiar resposta.

Caímos em um silêncio calmo.

-Edward? – Perguntou silenciosamente.

-Hum? – Eu não a olhei, só encarei o teto na escuridão, mas seu silêncio deixou algo no ar. Como se ela estivesse dizendo algo que eu quase podia entender, mas me escapava. - Bella?

Ela suspirou negando com a cabeça.

-Nada. – Murmurou contra meu pescoço.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Oh Deus! Deus! Deus! O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre! Tudo bem, Victoria, vai ficar tudo bem...

CLARO QUE NÃO VAI FICAR! VOCÊ É UMA VAMPIRA!

Todos aqueles anos rindo dos filmes de vampiros, dizendo que seria chato ter presas e ter medo de alho e aqui estou, sentada em algum lugar dá floresta, chorando como se estivesse vendo Titanic depois de termina um namoro.

Eu fiz isso com um pote de sorvete... Derek terminou comigo por que eu não queria transar, tinha 14 anos... Sorri com a memoria, franzi o cenho. Tinha algo... James, sim, ele estava lá, por que minha irmã...

Espera ai! Eu tenho irmã!

Oh Deus! Deus! Deus! Deus!

O que eu vou fazer? Cjegar lá e dizer "Hey, mana, eu terminei com meu namorado Riley, por que ele é um vampiro e estava me usando. A proposito, eu sou uma vampira *presas*"

Pisquei tremula, isso não tinha me ocorrido, eu poderia machucar minha irmã! Eu não sei como esse negocio de beber funciona, na verdade, eu não me alimentei de nada até agora...

Então, uma parte da minha mente me lembrou da queimação em minha garganta. Pisquei tentando controlar as lagrimas, a dor da queimação me lembrava do que passei nos últimos dias...

Foi a pior coisa do mundo, nada poderia ser tão horrível como aquele fogo. Quando vi meu reflexo, quase cai dura no chão (exceto que eu não era mais capaz de desmaiar naturalmente), eu estava maravilhosa! Depois de tanta dor, eu esperava estar em carvão vivo, ou algo assim...

Mordi a unha pensativa, respirei fundo. Fiz uma careta quando meu dedo se viu espetado pela minha presa, que saiu do nada. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca em pânico, eu não queria minhas presas agora! Minha gengiva estava toda dolorida!

Grui batendo na terra, implorando para eles voltarem para... Bem, para onde quer que presas ficam.

Um som me fez congelar de repente. Olhei para cima lentamente, tentando entender o que era aquilo. Olhar para a floresta, me fez ficar paralisada.

Todo aquele tempo, eu estava em pânico, minha mente parecia ter captado tudo, mas eu ignorei, de alguma forma estranha. Afinal, minha pele tinha queimado quando sai daquela casa, e me enfiei nas arvores chorando até aquele momento.

Meu Deus... Era lindo.

Eu podia ver no escuro e tudo tinha mais cores, era simplesmente maravilhoso! Cada gota nas folhas, o silencioso do vento, as cores se misturando em uma estranha harmonia.

Suspirei e fiquei ainda mais maravilhada com o cheiro da natureza ao meu redor. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas enquanto eu sorria.

Parece bobo chorar de emoção, mas os outros me explicaram isso. Minhas emoções eram intensificadas, por que eu era vampira...

Oh Deus! Deus! Deus!

Levei as mãos a cabeça e tentei respirar, de repente me sentia mentalmente sufocada.

O que raios vou fazer agora? Eu não posso ficar...

Um estralo chamou minha atenção, prestei atenção ao meu lado esquerdo. Tinha algo batendo em um ritmo constante.

Um coração, minha mente respondeu.

Ele parecia grande e molhado e...

O fogo em minha garganta exigiu minha atenção.

Parte de mim percebeu que entrava em uma posição de caça, que meus lábios se enrolavam e deixavam a mostra minhas presas – que pareciam formiga com o pensamento de abater algo. Meus pés se mexeram para aquela direção rapidamente, corri sem esforço, sem respirar. Vi tudo passar perfeitamente, até conseguia ouvir o som das corujas piando e dos morcegos caçando.

Então vi minha presa, que tinha um cheiro estranho para meu nariz, mas seu coração parecia tentador o suficiente para mim.

Obviamente, ele me viu também, ou sentiu (não me interessa), e começou a correr.

Eu era bem mais rápida.

Segundos depois estava em cima dele, quebrando sua coluna e puxando seu pescoço. Parte da minha mente se assustou com o meu movimento, eu nunca poderia ter feito aquela acrobacia como humana.

Então, eu afundei meus dentes em sua veia e suguei.

Foi rápido, eu estava com muita sede. Quando terminei, joguei a carcaça do alce para o lado. Não era tão gostoso assim, mas me satisfez. Como se eu estivesse comendo tomates, quando estão com sal eles ficam bem suculentos, porém, sem o tempero... Bem, os tomates alimentam, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Eu _acho_ que aquilo era bom. Olhei para o bicho hesitante, aquilo significa que eu não sou uma assassina, ainda sou um monstro com presas e tudo mais, porém, eu não preciso matar ninguém.

Quem eu quero enganar?

Eles me disseram o quão tentador é sangue humano quente e pulsante, se eu fiquei daquele jeito por um animal, imagina quando eu ficar de frente a minha irmã?

Um estralo soou ao longe, rapidamente me escondi em uma arvore. Vi o vulto se aproximando e dei o bote por trás.

Fui empurrada para o outro lado da clareira e me ergui em menos de um segundo, rosnando. Oh Deus! Eu estou rosnando mesmo? Credo!

-Calma, calma... – Ela falou, então minha memoria voltou quando vi seu rosto.

Abri a boca surpresa.

-Você? – Murmurei assustada

Ela sorriu e percebi que havia uma fileira de dentes brilhantes e levemente pontiagudos. Seus olhos se clarearam em um tom azul quase braço, dando um destaque assustador a sua pupila preta.

-Temos algumas coisas para discutir, Victoria.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu estava tããão feliz! Estava tudo indo como esperado no futuro, os demônios estavam ferrados!

Porém, como sempre, eu tinha que encaixar cada peça do tabuleiro para ver o plano no futuro, mas pelo o que anda aparecendo, esta indo tudo bem.

Dancei pela porta da frente dos Swan's, que ultimamente está sempre covenientemente aberta. Eu tinha que confirma mais duas pessoas para o meu plano, infelizmente isso faria o futuro desaparecer, mas eu sempre poderia olhar ao redor dele.

Era por isso que convocaria Jane, ela teria certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Eu não confio muito nela, mas Jane está trabalhando a favor de Bella, e ela sempre cumpre a palavra dela. Além do mais, Jane e Nicolas estavam marcados como casal para Victoria, que deve ter falado isso para os estudantes.

-Olá, pessoas... – Cantarolei olhando ao redor.

Bella e Edward já estavam no colégio, felizmente, eles voltaram ao modo casal feliz. Jacob estava na sede dos Volturis (minha amada casa), Seth estava roncando e Leah fazia algo no notebook (pelo barulho das teclas) do lado de fora da porta de Bryan/Thomas.

Ouvi os cumprimentos em tom baixo. Andei pelo corredor e entrei na cozinha, lá estavam meus alvos. Abri meu sorriso diplomático para o casalzinho.

Nicolas estavam fazendo chá, ou café (a essa altura da minha vida, eu nem mais sei a diferença), e Jane olhava uma pasta com papeis atentamente.

-O homem de Rose deu resultado, não? – Perguntei me sentando no balcão.

-Oh não, isso é minha própria pesquisa. – Jane respondeu olhando para o papel pensativa, sem tentar esconder o conteúdo, ela sabia que não adiantava tentar me fazer ficar por fora, eu vejo o futuro no final das contas.

-Sim, sim... – Murmurei revirando os olhos. – A internet é um excelente fonte.

Nicolas casualmente se inclinou sobre o ombro de Jane e olhou para os papeis dela curioso, segurei o sorriso. Jane olhou para ele estreitando os olhos desafiadoramente, Nicolas ignorou tomando um gole de... Er... Algo que humanos bebem, talvez chá, talvez café, provavelmente chocolate quente.

-Então? – Jane escorreu sarcasmo nessa.

-Interessante pesquisa. – Sorriu tomando mais um gole e Jane bufou inconformada com algo.

-Então, quando vocês vão assumir? – Perguntei de supetão, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos e apoiava o queixo neles. Os dois congelaram no lugar e me olharam em uma sincronia adorável.

-Assumir o que? – Jane perguntou em tom baixo.

-O caso tórrido de amor de vocês, obviamente. – Revirei os olhos, enquanto apontava para os dois.

-_O que_? – Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que vi Jane chocada.

-Espera, espera, espera... – Nicolas colocou a caneca lentamente no balcão e me olhou intrigado. – Por que acha que nós...? É algo que fizéssemos ou que? – A boca de Jane se fechou e ela o olhou indignada.

-Como assim algo que fizéssemos? – Ela cuspiu impaciente.

-Bem, além da tensão sexual obvia. – Os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas de modo engraçado. – Jane, de repente, sumiu de todas as minhas visões.

-Eu vivo em uma casa com transfiguradores!

-Mas eu conseguia vê-la ao redor dos buracos que eles são em minhas visões. – Apontei para o teto. – Agora, você sumiu mesmo, estranhamente, quando ele não está por perto. Então, eu somei 1+1=2 e juntei tudo! – Sorri convencida, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Isso é... – Jane me olhou incrédula. –... Ridículo. – Nicolas cruzou os braços e a olhou.

-Jane, ela não vai contar a ninguém. – Jane olhou para Nicolas, que por sua vez virou o olhar para mim. – Certo?

-Claro. – Sorri acenando com a cabeça, Jane fez uma careta para ele (como se disse "tem mesmo que ser assim?") antes de se virar para mim.

-Então, o que quer? Por que está aqui, além de exibir seus maravilhosos dotes de dedução?

-Ah sim, vocês estão oficialmente intimados a aparecerem no baile da escola. – Tirei dois convites da bolsa. – Ingressos pagos.

-Me desculpe? – Nicolas perguntou incrédulo, Jane me olhou divertidamente.

-Faz tudo parte do meu plano. – Sussurrei tão baixo que só eles puderam ouvir. – É do interesse de todos estarem lá ajudando. – Joguei os ingressos para Nicolas, que os olhou com uma expressão indecifrável. – Vocês iram?

-Não. – Jane respondeu bruscamente.

-Sim. – Nicolas sorriu se apoiando no balcão. – Nós vamos.

-Perfeito! – Bati palmas empolgada.

-Ninguém me ouviu dizendo não? – Jane perguntou mal humorada.

-Vamos lá, Jane. – Nicolas colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela e a puxou para si, a careta dela foi **hilária**. – Vai ser divertido, terá demônios e dança!

Ótimo! Agora próximo alvo: Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

Jane e Nicolas cuidaram de Sasha, que agora é Kara e também loira. Não foi realmente difícil convence-la a pintar o cabelo e corta na altura do ombro, aparentemente ela era loira e o tal Santiago mandou pintar por puro fetiche.

Bom, o que interessa é que agora ela está bem e segura em meu apartamento em Seattle. Eu tinha decidido não contar a Edward sobre ela, Jane e Nicolas concordaram, algo sobre politica.

Ao que parece Kara (Sasha) era importante, se um Cullen estivesse ajudando a esconde-la de um Volturi... Bem, seria o mesmo que jogar merda em um ventilador.

-Então... – De repente o braço de Edward surgiu em meus ombros. – Você não vai ao baile? – Olhei-o intrigada.

Quer dizer, ele não deveria estar com raiva de mim? Eu meio que estou mantendo a mente de Jane e Nicolas sobre meu escudo e ele não pode ouvi-los mais. Edward quase nem falou comigo depois que eu anunciei isso hoje de manhã.

-Por que iria?

-Por que não iria? – Rebateu me olhando, franzi o cenho.

-Eu não gosto de festas. – Parei no meu armário.

-Eu tive uma impressão diferente. – Revirei os olhos, enquanto Edward dava um tapa em minha mão e rodava minha senha do cadeado. Parte de mim se preocupou um pouco com o fato dele saber mina senha, mas Edward era vampiro e linha mente, então não era realmente surpreendente.

-As festas que vou são diferentes, são mais... – Olhei ao redor e diminui o tom. –... Sofisticadas. E eu preciso ir, tenho que checar minha mercadoria. Além do mais, eu odeio dançar, está praticamente careca de saber disso.

-Bella, você não foi a um baile de escola desde que chegou aqui. – Edward revirou os olhos. – E não tem desculpas, agora você tem um par, muito bonito diga-se de passagem. – Sorriu arrogantemente.

-Não estou interessada. – Cantarolei enquanto procurava meu livro de inglês.

-Vamos lá, meu amor. – Ele me virou. – Eu não quero ir sozinho. – Edward tinha uma excelente cara de cachorro molhado.

-Então, não vá. – Sugeri habilmente e desviei os olhos daquela cara triste.

-Alice exige que marquemos presença. – Ele soltou um muxoxo. – Até Emmett vai chegar do aeroporto e vir direto para cá com Nessie.

-Sério? – Ele envolveu os braços em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

-Você vem, certo? – Perguntou em tom baixo, estava tão perto que seu nariz roçava no meu.

-Não tente me seduzir. – Empurrei seu peito. – E eu ainda não estou com a menor vontade de ir a um baile de escola furreco.

-Você o organizou. – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu sei. – Puxei meu livro e o enfiei na bolsa.

-Belinha, Emily vai estar lá. – Parei de meu movimento e me virei lentamente para Edward.

-Seu ponto? – Rebati sorrindo docemente, estava contendo minha vontade de estreitar os olhos. Eu não gosto de como aquilo soa, mas não ia entregar os pontos.

-Eu preciso de você para ficar perto de mim, me marcando como seu homem. – Ele fez uma expressão engraçada.

Ele queria que eu fosse para bancar a noiva malvadona para Emily e não por que queria que eu estivesse lá. Isso doeu, cara!

Droga de emoções estupidas!

-Sinto muito, Edward, vai ter que ficar com a família. – E sai andando escondendo todo o meu ressentimento besta, felizmente o sino bateu logo em seguida.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Out! – Exclamei rindo enquanto colocava o braço sobre o ombro de meu irmão.

-_Ai, Edward._ – Ouvimos Rose no final do corredor.

Edward fez uma careta para mim e puxou o celular.

_Little fairy (A.C) – 14:01_

_Incompetente!_

Engasguei rindo da mensagem de minha esposa.

-Sai, Jasper! – Edward falou rispidamente, enquanto me empurrava.

-Se acalme, Edward. – Bufei esfregando o braço. – Se quer que ela vá com você, vai ter que fazer melhor do que joguinhos psicológicos.

-É, eu sei, mas não custava nada tentar. – Edward cruzou os braços. – Bem, eu vou convence-la a ir. – Pareceu determinado.

-Boa sorte. – Empurrei-o para o corredor.

Rose apareceu ao meu lado instantes depois.

-Meu carro que ele consegue. – Ela disse sorrindo confiante.

-Meu cofre em Verona, ela é muito cabeça dura. – Apostei de volta, eu sabia que perderia, ainda assim tinha que apostar.

-_Eu amo minha família._ – Ouvimos Edward ao longe.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Então? – Nicolas olhou para Sasha, que agora era Kara.

-Eu vou ficar bem aqui. – Ela acenou novamente. – Já fiz amizade com os vizinhos e todos acham que sou amiga de Bella.

Estávamos verificando Kara para ver como estava a sua adaptação ao mundo exterior. Ela parecia bem, um pouco nervosa, mas bem. Nós tínhamos ontem e hoje para ajuda-la, esse apartamento de Bella foi realmente útil, não poderíamos mante-la na casa em Forks.

-Tenha certeza de usar os incensos e essas roupas. – Coloquei a mala em cima da cama.

-Eu ando treinando. – Ela apontou para o saco de pancadas. – É um bom alivio.

-Sabe atirar?

-Não. – Ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu sempre usei meu corpo como arma.

-Bem, uma bala levanta menos suspeita, faz o crime parecer mais humano, caso você tenha que cometer um crime, é claro. – Revirei os olhos.

-Meu maior susto é meu cabelo. – Olhou para os cachos loiros-dourados. – Era minha cor natural antes do ritual quando era criança... – Parou olhando par ao chão. – Então pintaram de vermelho e aquele vampiro mandou pintarem de preto.

Santiago nunca a viu loira, então assumiria que iria volta para o vermelho, afinal era obvio demais que ela pintaria de loiro para desvia-lo.

-De qualquer maneira, não ande a noite, só em multidões e tente sair o menos possível. – Nicolas andou para a porta e eu o segui.

-Os números estão ali na agenda do celular, qualquer coisa ligue. – Apontei para o iphone em cima da mesa, ela acenou.

Nicolas abriu a porta e nos vimos comum humano preste a bater.

-Oh! – Exclamou. – Eu não sabia que tinha visitas, Kara. – Olho-a constrangida.

Nós dois olhamos para Kara que sorria timidamente para o vizinho na porta. Olhei para ele, era humano, sem duvida nenhuma e tinha acabado de tomar banho.

-Seu nome, senhor? – Perguntei intrigada.

-Joffrey. – Se apresentou rapidamente com um sorriso simpatico, típico de humanos. – Vocês seriam...?

-Minha irmã e namorado dela. – Kara respondeu rapidamente, quase levei minha mão a testa. Qual é dessas pessoas sempre supondo que tenho um caso com Nicolas? – Jane e Nicolas.

-Estamos de saída. – Nicolas sorriu para o humano e segurou meu braço, me puxando com um pouco de força.

Olhei sobre o ombro, vendo Joffrey entrando no apartamento de uma sorridente de Kara.

-Isso é seguro? – Perguntei entrando no elevador.

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que quando provocada, ela pode ser mortal. – Ele suspirou se apoiando na parede. – Então, estou surpreso por não estar reclamando por eu manter o que Alice disse sobre nós.

-Eu não sou estupida, se negasse levantaria suspeitas. – Dei de ombros. – Além disso, eu tenho a impressão de que ela não está tão longe assim da verdade.

-O que? – Ele me olhou arregalando os olhos.

-Eu sei que nos conhecemos antes, você não pode falar do mesmo jeito que nenhum de nós pode falar sobre Tulekahju. - O nome saiu com mais facilidade do que eu pensava, o que provava que Nicolas era membro também.

-E...? – Me olhou cheio de expectativa.

-E o que? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. – Eu já percebi que nós já fomos íntimos, ok? Pare de me olhar assim.

Para minha surpresa ele se calou e ficou sorrindo para a porta do elevador.

Aaaaaaaargh!

O elevador finalmente se abriu e eu comecei a andar rapidamente, meu horário estava apertado.

-Onde vocês vai? O carro é para lá. – Nicolas apontou.

-Eu tenho que achar um vestido. – Respondi rapidamente. – Vá na frente, eu vou sozinha.

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. – Ele me acompanhou franzido o cenho.

-Que doce de você pensar que eu não posso me virar. – Revirei os olhos.

-Eu sei que você pode se virar sozinha, mas não é invencível, Jane. – Ele colocou as mãos no bolso. – Para onde vamos?

Olhei-o pensando em retrucar, mas sinceramente, isso só me faria perde mais tempo. Então, simplesmente continuei andando para a loja mais próxima.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Andrew finalmente estava em segurança, vovô apareceu no aeroporto pessoalmente, confesso que fiquei assustada. Mas ao que parece, Sr. Charles Swan tem seu próprio avião e anda viajando muito nos últimos tempos. Ele até pediu para mandar beijos para Bella, por que ele não a via a cerca de três dias.

Confesso que me despedir de Andrew foi doloroso como sempre, as vezes simplesmente parte meu coração quando ele me abraça e diz que vai sentir saudade.

Suspirei tentando me concentrar em outra coisa... Como minha volta a Forks!

Aliais isso está demorando muuuuito. Parece que estamos nesse maldito avião há séculos! Olhei para a janela e vi as nuvens, mas nada de cidade!

-Relaxe, eu quero dormi. – Emmett murmurou, olhei para ele e sua _estupida_ mascara de dormi.

-Você não pode dormi. – Rebati erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Mas eu posso fingir, então shhh... – Olhei-o incrédula. – Pare de olhar, é assustador.

-Como...? – Resmunguei revoltada por ele estar vendado e saber meus movimentos, ser vampiro é foda! Me afundei na cadeira cruzando os braços, de repente uma garrafa apareceu na minha frente. – O que é isso?

-Um suquinho de tomate. – Só vi o sorriso perveso dele, dei de ombros e tomei o sangue. – Como vão as coisas com Jake?

-Eu não sei.

-Qual é o problema? – Emmett perguntou cruzando as mãos sobre o peito fingindo que dormia na posição que vampiros dormiam em caixões. Era meio irônico.

-É complicado. – Resmunguei olhando para minhas unhas.

-Vamos ver... – Emmett fez um bico pensativo. – Ele gosta de você?

-Gosta, talvez ame.

-Você também gosta, talvez ame, ele?

Parei por alguns segundos pensando e a resposta pareceu escorregar da minha boca antes que meu cérebro processasse.

-Sim. – Murmurei assustada.

-Então, o que é complicado? – Emmett tirou a mascara e me olhou intrigado. – Vocês se gostam, talvez amem, transem e sejam felizes.

Olhei para ele, Emmett era muito cara de pau mesmo.

-Não tem nada de complicado?

-Não, relacionamentos são fáceis.

-Me explica o que está acontecendo com você e Rose então. – Cruzei os braço.

-Golpe baixo. – Estreitou os olhos.

-Responda.

-Ok... Talvez eles sejam complicados.

-Responda. – Continuei irredutível.

-Ta legal. – Revirou os olhos. – Rose me escondeu algo.

-Todos temos segredos. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, é verdade, mas, veja bem, o segredo era algo que todos queriam saber: a localização de Boreas. Por mais que eu saiba que era com a melhor das intensões, ainda não consegui digerir isso.

-Primeiro: quem é Boreas?

-O lobisomem que torturou sua mãezinha. – Eu o olhei surpresa. – Ele tem um histórico com nós, Cullens, tentou matar minha mãe, Esme, e sequestrou Rose.

-Entendi e por que Rose escondeu a localização de Boreas? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Por que ela sabia onde ele vai estar daqui a um mês, entende? Minha esposa não quis que eu me decepcionasse, caso ele não aparecesse.

-E você pode culpa-la por querer evitar que se frustre ainda mais? – Ele me olhou. – Eu posso não entender muito sobre amor e também não tenho anos de experiência, mas... Tudo o que quero é o melhor para as pessoas que amo, nem isso me machuque e signifique mentir.

-Não é... – Ele parou tentando retrucar.

-É sim e você sabe. – Suspirei relaxando na cadeira. – Rose errou? Claro que sim, ela devia ter ser honesta. Mas você não pode perdoa-la por fazer isso por amor a você?

-E você ainda se enrolou toda com Jake. – Emmett deu uma risada. – Bem, já que você me deu um conselho amoroso, devo retribuir o favor.

-Oh Deus... – Murmurei me afundando na cadeira ainda mais, Emmett pegou minha mão e me olhou solene.

-É assustador está apaixonado, o pensamento de alguém ser mais importante que sua própria vida parece realmente estupido e confiar em alguém por inteiro, uma idiotice. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, que me sorriu malicioso. – Mas estranhamente, se apaixonar é uma das coisas mais maravilhosas do mundo e acredite, eu vivi o suficiente para saber disso.

-E com isso você quer dizer...?

-Mesmo que você termine em lagrimas no final, Nessie, viver seu amor _vale a pena_. – Largou minha mão e se espreguiçou na cadeira.

-Valeu pela dica. – Suspirei olhando para o teto.

-Cadê o meu suquinho? – Emmett olhou ao redor.

-Aqui. – Entreguei revirando os olhos, ele tomou no canudo feliz.

-E você pode querer se preparar, quando chegarmos estamos indo para a festa da escola. – Emmett disse casualmente.

-Me desculpe? – Olhei-o imediatamente, ele me olhou inocentemente enquanto sugava no maldito canudinho.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava escrevendo meu relatório de historia tranquilamente quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu.

O cheiro me veio rapidamente, então nem me preocupei em me mover da cadeira. Era só Edward afinal de contas.

(_Como se o crápula algum dia fosse ser um "só"_, pensei para mim mesma)

-Eu já disse que não tenho vontade ir. – Comentei escrevendo, senti-o atrás de mim, se inclinando sobre mim, na verdade.

Ele passou o dia pedindo para ir, levou não, é claro. Mas sinceramente, o "sim" tinha quase escorregado da minha língua no final da aula quando ele implorou com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro perdido...

-Você me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante do baile? – Ele perguntou caprichando no tom de aveludado, meus olhos caíram sobre a caixa que ele colocou em cima da mesa, na minha frente.

Era um _corsage_ de rosas brancas.

Droga, era lindo!

Olhei para Edward, que ainda estava inclinado sobre mim, muito perto de meu rosto. Ele tinha aquele olhar intenso, o "não" ficou preso na garganta.

-Você realmente quer que eu vá. – Comentei estreitando os olhos para disfarça.

-O que você acha? – Sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas, suspirei derrotada.

-Eu realmente não sou fã de festa, todas que fui, foi por que eu tinha que ir. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, Edward ficou me olhando paciente, por fim suspirei e larguei o lápis. – É melhor fazer a pena.

O sorriso dele ficou ainda maior, ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido e estralado.

-Fantástico! Alice! – Olhei-o assustada, Alice entrou saltitante _cheia de sacolas_.

-Temos um milhão de coisas para fazer! – Alice parecia ter um sorriso ainda maior que o dele, ela estava batendo as mãos e _pulando_ animadamente, no que fui me meter? – Sai Edward!

-Espera ai! – Exclamei aterrorizada com o sorriso de Alice.

-Fique linda, te vejo na festa. – Edward sorriu perverso e me deu um outro beijo sumindo da minha vista, rangi os dentes irritada.

-Nem tente escapar. – Alice falou antes que eu abrisse a boca. – Você não tem vestido, eu tenho. Por tanto quem manda aqui sou eu, agora vá para o banheiro. - Apontou autoritária, até amuei agora.

**Jake P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor, aquilo já estava lotado. Coloquei as mãos dentro do bolso da jaqueta e suspirei, não estava frio, fresco talvez. Ao menos, eu suponho isso pelas roupas dos estudantes. Por conta da minha temperatura naturalmente alta, eu não sentia frio facilmente.

Vi o vampiro Garrett se aproximar de mim cautelosamente. Franzi o cenho para ele, o vampiro era do lado dos Cullen, por que estava vindo falar comigo?

-Black. – Cumprimentou se aproximando.

-Sim?

-Os Cullen já estão lá? – Perguntou casualmente.

-Apenas Rose e Jasper. – Dei de ombros. – Por quê?

-Me mandaram ficar por aqui. – Ele pareceu mal humorado.

-E?

-A Swan está lá?

-Por quê?

-Por que o coven de bruxas da família dela está vindo também. – Respondeu, olhei-o curioso. – São adolescentes também, da mesma idade da bruxinha que agora é líder.

-E você está dizendo isso por que...? – Ele me olhou. – Eles não faram nada contra Bella.

-Sim, vieram aqui confirma um pacto de paz. –Olhei-o incrédulo.

-Nessa festa? Mas que...

-Eu sei. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Qualquer ataque de demônios, é capaz de jogarem a culpa em Bella, por isso fique de olho aberto, mas uma briga é a ultima coisa que precisamos nessa cidadezinha.

-Você vai entrar? –Perguntei de repente.

-Se Kate, minha amável esposa, conceder uma dança. – Ele olhou ao redor sugestivamente.

-Nem que a vaca tussa. – Kate apareceu desfilando para nós. – Eu não sou mais sua esposa. – Cuspiu agarrando o braço dele. – Infelizmente, eu tenho que garantir que você não faça nenhuma besteira.

-Ela me ama. – Sorriu para mim.

-Cale-se! – Exclamou indignada e depois sorriu para mim... _Amavelmente_. – Onde está Nessie, Jake?

-Chegando com Emmett, estou a esperando até agora. – Respondi suspirando.

-Ela chegara, se até Garrett se deu ao trabalho de vir, ela virá.

-Hey! – Ele a olhou revoltado. – Eu não são tão ruim assim.

-Veneza? Paris? Alemanha? – Ela o olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu tinha desculpas perfeitamente aceitáveis! – Ele argumentou, enquanto ela o arrastava para dentro. – E tem mais! Isso foi a setenta anos! Eu _mudei_.

Dei uma risada baixa para a situação deles.

-Do que está rindo? – Me virei ao ouvir a voz de Nicolas, abri a boca chocado.

Nicolas estava de _braços dados_ com Jane, isso era tão surreal! Talvez eu devesse me beliscar para ver se estou sonhando, por que Jane está de vestido e ela parece realmente bonitona!

Tudo bem, ela é vampira, é obrigada a parecer bonita até com um saco de lixo, mas... Ela parecia angelical com aquele vestido!

-Então, qual é a graça? – Jane me olhou impaciente.

-Nada, só Kate e Garrett. – Pisquei confuso. – Por que estão aqui?

-Alice pediu. – Nicolas deu de ombros.

-Implorou. – Jane acrescentou. – De qualquer maneira, parece que algo vai acontecer com tantos adolescentes ao redor. Se me lembro bem, dá ultima vez morreu um humano.

-Acredito que se chamava Tyler. – Nicolas concordou franzido o cenho, meus olhos ainda estavam nos braços dados deles.

Isso é surreal!

-O que tanto olha? – Jane me olhou exaspera.

-Vocês. – Respondi com toda a honestidade de meu ser, os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas. – Estão juntos? Tipo, _juntos juntos_?

-É tão difícil de acreditar?

-EU SABIA! – Nos viramos para Nessie.

OH MERDA!

Ela estava... Estava... Estava...

-Pare de encarar, está ficando estranho. – Emmett apareceu ao lado dela, então passou por mim dando uns tapas fortes no ombro, out! – E sim, é estranho ver Jane com você, Nicolas, não é surpreendente, mas é estranho.

-Eu sempre soube que tinha coisa ai. – Nessie disse sorridente, ouvi Jane bufar. – E serio Jake, você não vai dizer o quão maravilhosa eu sou capaz de ficar usando apenas um pequeno estojo de maquiagem, lápis de olho e um o primeiro vestido que achei?

-Você tá... – Respirei fundo. -...

-Ok, eu o deixei sem palavras. – Ela revirou os olhos. - Isso serve. – De repente senti um empurrão, pisquei confuso.

-Acorda para a vida, lobinho. – Jane exclamou. – Estamos aqui para a seguran... – Ela se interrompeu com um engasgo.

Nos viramos para ela rapidamente, Emmett sumiu da nossa frente e Nicolas pegou Jane antes que ela caísse no chão. Imediatamente puxei Nessie (e seu maravilhoso vestido decotado roxo) para trás do colégio, em uma velocidade anormal Nicolas moveu Jane para perto de nós.

Eu não sabia que lobisomens faziam isso.

-Tira... – Jane disse roucamente com uma careta, ela parecia mais pálida que o normal. Nicolas a virou parecendo procurar algo, Nessie se ajoelhou.

-O que...? – De repente ele levantou os cabelos loiros de Jane e vimos um dardo em sua nuca. Nessie agarrou o negocio e puxou com força. O tamanho daquilo era arrepiante...

-Ela está bem? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, enquanto olhava para trás. – Alguém viu dá onde veio? – Perguntei sem esperar resposta, Jane rosnou estranho.

-Não se mexa. – Nicolas a forçou no chão. – Está envenenado, ela precisa de sangue. – Olhou para mim, bufei e olhei ao redor.

Andei pelas arvores rapidamente, até chegar ao outro lado do estacionamento.

-Hey! – Exclamei sorridente, eu não acredito naquilo.

-O que foi, Jake? – Lauren perguntou, estavam ela, Jessica e Mike.

-Nessie precisa de uma ajudinha feminina, ou algo assim, algum das duas poderia...?

-Eu vou. – Lauren disse apressadamente. –Qualquer coisa para ficar longe do casalzinho aqui. – Agarrou meu braço e foi andando para o baile.

-Não. – Exclamei, seja lá quem tinha atirado estava por ali. – Ela está lá atrás, vamos corta caminho por aqui.

-Meio furreca esse caminho, hein? – Lauren me olhou de cara fechada. – Eu vou quebrar o salto assim!

-Venha, se apoie em mim. – Ela agarrou meu braço perto demais, mas deixei quieto.

Rapidamente chegamos lá, pobre Lauren...

-Então, qual é o problema Nessie? – Lauren perguntou assim que vimos Nessie apoiada na parede, ela nos olhou séria. – O que foi com ela? – Quando viu Jane no chão a olhando tremula.

Nicolas a pegou, tapando sua boca, Lauren começou a se sacudir, mas era em vão. Então, Lauren parou e olhou para Nicolas com um olhar estranho.

-Me deu seu braço. – Ele pediu e ela estendeu sem hesitar. Lauren não fez um barulho sequer enquanto ele cortava seu pulso.

Jane parecia um anjo com aquela palidez e vestido. Então, saiu as presas de sua boca, enquanto ele estendia o pulso sangrento para ela.

Desviei os olhos um tanto enojado por estar fascinado com a cena, nunca tinha visto um vampiro se alimentar, o pensamento dava náuseas, mas estranhamente Jane parecia tudo menos um monstro. Então me bateu...

Aquilo é o que os vampiros fazem. Eles nunca se parecem com um monstro, parecem um anjo, _por trás de uma bela face se esconde o mal._ Foi o que meu pai me disse certa vez.

Nessie fazia coisas daquele tipo, ela não era um vampiro, era um demônio entretanto. Era estranho pensar nela daquele jeito, como um anjo com um rosto mortalmente bonito.

-Pronto. – Ouvi Nicolas murmura, Lauren foi para trás e ficou quieta, Nicolas pegou o rosto de Jane e a olhou com cenho franzido.

-Eu não posso usar meu poder. – Jane murmurou.

-O que? – Perguntei assustado.

-Esse veneno vai demorar para sair do meu corpo, se eu usar meu poder vou sentir em mim. Estou neutralizada por algumas horas. – Ela respirou fundo, nos olhando furiosa, troquei um olhar com Nicolas.

Então ouvimos o grito de Lauren, nos viramos e vimos Nessie agarrada ao pescoço dela.

-NESSIE! – Exclamei me erguendo, então ela foi jogada contra mim, automaticamente a prendi em meus braços.

-Ok, se acalme filhote semi-demonia. – Emmett estendeu a mão em um sinal de pare, no outro braço, ele segurava Lauren, que tinha o pescoço todo arrebentado.

O som que saiu da boca de Nessie não foi humano.

-O que aconteceu? – Nicolas perguntou se levantando, Jane se aproximou de nós tentando parar Nessie.

-Ela atacou a humana? – Emmett ergueu a sobrancelha, Nicolas o olhou mal humorado. – Oh! Você fala sobre o atirador? Bem, ele fugiu, devia ser humano, seu cheiro sumiu rapidamente. – Seus olhos caíram sobre o dardo. – Isso deve ter doido. – Fez um careta.

-O que é isso? – Edward se aproximou, seus caíram sobre Nessie e sua boca cheia de sangue, ele suspirou. – Eu não esperava isso tão cedo.

-O que? – Perguntei confuso, Nessie bufou em meus braços.

-Não é tão cedo assim. – Nessie rebateu a ele. – Faz um tempo que não me alimento.

-Como assim? – Perguntei confuso. - EU vi você tomar sangue esses dias.

-Tem um motivo para Bellla e eu nos alimentarmos de humanos, em vez de ficar nas bolsas de sangue. – Nessie apoiou a cabeça em meu peito suspirando. – Mesmo alimentadas, temos uma ânsia por sangue quente e pulsante que conseguimos controlar se a satisfazermos de tempos em tempos.

Edward tirou um lenço e entregou a ela, resolvi larga-la.

-Ela está viva? – Perguntei olhando para Lauren, Emmett me olhou.

-Quase? – Ele analisou a garota em seus braços. – Matamos, Edward?

-Não tenho certeza, ela foi vista com Jake pela ultima vez.

-Podemos criar um serial killer na cidade, o namoradinho dela morreu assim. – Jane deu de ombros.

-Bem... – Edward começou mas um crack o interrompeu, nós olhamos para Emmett, ele tinha acabado de quebrar o pescoço de Lauren.

Respirei fundo buscando paciência, aquilo vai sobrar para mim! Eu fui a ultima pessoa que ela foi vista!

-O que? – Emmett nos olhou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu gostei da ideia de serial killer. – Comentou inocentemente.

-Bem, quem vai esconder o corpo? – Nicolas perguntou com um suspiro cansado.

-Eu acho que ninguém levou em consideração que eu fui a ultima pessoa vista com ela. – Cortei todo mundo carrancudo. – Eu sou suspeito agora!

-Bem, não vai ser se você também morrer. – Emmett deu um sorriso brilhante, olhei-o indignado.

-Muito engraçado. – Nessie o olhou na defensiva. – Ninguém vai tocar um fio de cabelo de Jake, entenderam?

-Se acalmem! Eu vou cuidar do corpo. – Edward nos olhou impaciente. – Jane, vá para dentro com Nicolas, fiquem juntos e dobro de atenção. – Eles acenaram e foram andando. – Emmett, acredito que Rose está lá dentro com Jasper. – Ele olhou para Emmett que parou de sorrir e sumiu de nossas vistas. – Agora, Nessie, não fiquei histérica, sua mãe está vindo.

-Sério mesmo? – Nessie perguntou surpresa, Edward deu de ombros e colocou as mãos no bolso casualmente.

-Eu a convencida. – Falou em tom humilde que escondia toda a arrogância da pessoa. – Mas antes que vá lá dentro... Deveríamos fazer algo sobre seu descontrole. – Apontou para Lauren.

-Bem, você sabe tudo, lê meus pensamentos. – Nessie cruzou os braços, ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu acho que deveria falar com Kate arranjar quatro humanos para as duas. – Edward disse pensativamente. – Será o suficiente, não?

-Dois para cada uma, sim, será o suficiente. – Nessie acenou com a cabeça. – Por causa do meu surto, eu posso ver sangue sem pirar de novo, mas não vai durar muito tempo.

-Eu vou providenciar para amanhã, há não ser que queira se aproveitar de algum efeito colateral da festa. – Ela acenou e eu engoli a seco. – Não sabemos quantos inimigos temos lá dentro, então não sai de perto de Jake. Agora, deixe-me cuidar dela, Alice tem um lugar para coloca-la, é claro. – Revirou os olhos.

-Cadê mamãe? – Nessie perguntou quando ele colocou o corpo de Lauren sobre o ombro.

-Ela está... – Ele parou nos olhou. – Digamos que sua mãe está sofrendo na mão de Alice. Ambas estarão aqui em breve. – E se foi com o vento.

-Deveríamos tirar o sangue do seu rosto. – Disse a puxando, ela me olhou com um suspiro.

-Eu não tinha a intenção de matar a Lauren. – Ela falou me olhando. – Eu não gosto de matar pessoas inocentes, por mais irritantes que elas sejam. – Me olhou timidamente.

-Eu sei que a coisas que não pode controlar. – Puxei em direção aos fundos do colégio. – Não é realmente sua culpa se ela morreu, Emmett fez isso.

-Sim, vamos jogar a culpa no Emmett. – Ela acenou com um sorriso pequeno. – Meu rosto está sujo de sangue, mas e meu vestido? – Parecia realmente preocupada.

Revirei os olhos, mulher era tudo igual mesmo.

Sempre vaidosas.

**Edward P.O.V**

Tomei o gole do ponche especial que Rose colocou na mesa, sabe-se lá como. Era sangue fresco, docinho como mel. Rose havia trazido com Jasper e feito os humanos ficarem longe dele.

Falando nos dois, Jasper estava fora de vista (pelo o que podia ver, estava com Kate e Garrett), e Rose estava conversando com Emmett. Era uma conversa dramaticamente emocional, que tinha algumas lagrimas, muitos desculpes e terminaria em um beijo de pazes.

Então os pensamentos de Mike Newton me chamaram a atenção. Francamente, ele era o típico adolescente cheio de hormônios e popularzinho de colégio, quando não pensava na Bella, ele era realmente hilário.

Por exemplo, agora estava completamente chocado com Emily e todo seus atributos (no qual ele usou palavras bem desapropriadas para descrever), ele fez questão de se concentrar em cada parte do corpo e praticamente babar. Quase poderia ter pena de seu par, Jessica, mas ela estava interessada em ser a rainha do baile e se perguntava quais seriam as chances de Lauren ganhar dela.

Mas, meu palpite era que Angela ganharia o titulo no final da noite. Bella nunca vinha a esses eventos, deixava bem claro, então nunca tentaram faze-la uma candidata.

Voltando aos pensamentos de Mike, ele não foi o único a percebe Emily na festa. Ela estava bonita, era verdade, parecia um anjo de bondade – mas eu sabia a verdade, me lembro muito bem de seus pensamentos nada bonitos. Porém, o que estava me chamando atenção não era ela e sim o par dela.

Estreitei os olhos para mim mesma ao reconhecer os pensamentos. Eu sabia quem ele era.

Era o infeliz primo de Bella, qual era o nome? Bella se referiu a ele como primo e Henry! Sim, Henry o primeiro cara a toca-la e ainda era bruxo.

Francamente, eu não tinha motivos para gostar dele e o idiota me dá mais um motivo vindo ao estupido baile como acompanhante de Emily?

Só volta ela se apaixonar por ele.

Mas até que isso seria bom, eu poderia ser aquele paixão platônica e ela nunca passaria dos limites comigo. Não que ela iria ousar fazer algo assim, não comigo tendo compromisso com Bella.

Tomei mais um gole de minha bebida doce e andei em direção ao casalzinho, ou melhor, a uma garota deslumbrante e um puxa-saco.

-Quem é ele? – Ouvi o bruxo pergunta em tom baixo, Emily sorriu para mim, então franziu o cenho para Henry.

-Você não sabe? – Ela provavelmente sabe do parentesco de Henry com ele.

-Emily bela como sempre. – Sorri para os dois. – Henry, confesso que não esperava encontra-lo.

-Me desculpe, eu te conheço? – Ele me olhou confuso, estendi a mão.

-Edward... – Ele ficou tenso quando apertou minha mão, provavelmente sentindo que eu era um vampiro, ou minha pele fria, talvez os dois. -... Cullen, acredito que seriamos algo perto de primos. – Soltei a mão dele.

_O noivo de Bella_. – Ele pensou. _Qual dom dos Cullen ele tem? Controle de emoções, visão do futuro, controle de mentes, pirocinese, extrema força ou telepatia?_

Resolvi não deixa-lo saber qual era o meu poder.

-Como vocês não se conhecem? Bella parece ser intima de você, Henry. – Emily perguntou, era sutil, mas eu podia ver sua jogada.

Era uma pena para ela, que eu tenha séculos de experiência para cair em algo assim.

-Bruxos não se misturam muito com vampiros, e todos explicamos como nossa relação com Bella anda tensa.

-Sim, quando vocês a forçaram participar de um ritual e quase sugaram todo o poder dela. – Falei acidamente.

-Ela seria humana.

-Seria vulnerável.

-Não é capaz de protegê-la? – Me olhou irônico.

-Minha adorável mulher é independente demais para seu próprio bem. - Retruquei divertido. – Mas se quer saber, sim, eu poderia protege-la. Apenas não acho justo vocês usufruírem do poder que Renné deixou para Bella.

-Onde está a tão comentada Bella? – Emily perguntou percebendo a tensão entre nós.

-Está vindo, resolvi aparecer primeiro. – Dei de ombros e tomei mais um gole do ponche, Henry olhou para o vidro carrancudo, ele tinha adivinhado o que tinha lá. – Me pergunto o que vocês dois fazem aqui, sem quere ofende-la Emily, mas sempre me pareceu que não vêm muito a festas.

-Precisava me distrair, são tantas coisas acontecendo. – Ela deu de ombros timidamente.

-E claro, Henry aqui a acompanhou para...? – Olhei-o curioso.

-Proteção, ela é a líder do coven, não pode andar por ai desprotegida. – Me olhou de cima a abaixo.

-Claro, nos dias de hoje todo cuidado é pouco. – Sorri mostrando todos os meus dentes para os dois, o coração de ambos aceleraram. Emily, ao julgar pelo seu olhar, era por estar deslumbrada, já Henry parecia nervoso, era o instinto humano dele apitando _perigo_.

Ouvi os pensamentos de Alice no estacionamento e olhei para a entrada impaciente, por que ela insistia em não me mostrar o resultado final da produção em Bella?

Vi Alice aparecer na entrada com um vestido claro com um decote que deixava a mostra um corpete preto de renda, que...

Mas que droga! Alice fica pensando tanto no maldito vestido dela, que agora eu estou começando a refletir sobre ele. Graças a maldita fada, eu sabia a cor de cada vestido da festa menos o da Bella.

Sinceramente, não me interessa se a Rose está de preto, se Jane usa bege, ou Kate laranja. Alice no s viu e torceu a boca, aprovando o vestido dourado e branco de Emily, quase revirei os olhos.

Então, franzi o cenho, Alice apareceu, mas nada de Bella. Cadê ela?

-Quando é o casamento? – Henry perguntou, olhei para ele.

-Não decidimos ainda, estamos em tempos difíceis, não? – Respondi dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole do sangue, que não estava mais tão doce. Onde está Bella? Ela não vai realmente furar comigo, certo? Alice nunca deixaria...

Me voltei para os pensamentos de Alice, mas ela estava focada na organização do seu plano. Alice fez questão de não me olhar...

Um pigarreio baixo me fez olhar para trás e lá estava ela...

Bella estava maravilhosa, nenhuma novidade, mas isso não me impede de apreciar a beleza dela. Ela não se parecia com um anjo, nem com um demônio, era algo místico que não era nem bom, nem ruim, apenas bonito.

O vestido dela era verde-claro (Alice mexeu com a minha cabeça depois de mapear todas as cores da festa). Tinha as alças ao redor dos ombros os deixando nus, o que fazia o conjunto todo do decote uma tentação. O vestido era pecaminoso demais para mim e minha imaginação fértil!

Fiz questão de ignorar cada pensamento ao redor, eu tinha certeza de que pescoços voariam se ouvisse algo. Bella se aproximou sorrindo para mim, olhei-a dos pés a cabeça de novo.

Alice tinha escolhido aquele vestido! De repente, ela não mais tão irritante e maldita assim.

Estendi a mão para ela e a forcei girar.

-Ok, Edward, pare de babar. – Emmett quebrou minha apreciação, Bella deu uma risada, que praticamente morreu ao ver com quem eu conversava.

Juro que a ouvi praguejar sobre a respiração.

-Vocês! – Ela exclamou forçando o sorriso.

-Veja quem encontrei, meu amor. – Comentei tardiamente, enquanto a puxava para mim, Henry estava a olhando demais.

-O que você faz aqui, priminho? Repetiu de ano e agora estuda no High Forks? – Perguntou venenosamente. Eu já disse que adoro Bella?

-Ele está me acompanhando. – Emily pigarreou desconfortável. – Pensei que não vinha em festas escolares.

-Eu a organizei, achei que deveria vir. – Bella deu de ombros. – Além do mais, eu não deixaria Edward por ai nas mãos das _vadiazinhas_ do colégio. – Minha noiva olhou descaradamente para Emily, que se encolheu um pouco.

-Não seria o contrario, _prima_? – Então Henry tem algum veneno de família?

-Não é que você tem razão? – Bella riu falsamente. – Você acabaria com elas, não é amor? – Olhou-o para mim divertida.

-Eu já fiz isso. – Ergui as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, Bella me olhou carrancuda. – Mas passado é passado, não? Eu amo ela. – Falei par eles, abraçando Bella.

A cara deles era impagável! Quero dizer, estávamos na melhor forma de típico casal humano! Era tão bom que nem estávamos mais atuando. Por que _eu sei_ que Bella tem ciúme de mim, nunca vai admitir, mas está lá!

Bella tossiu para disfarça a risada.

-Então, vocês estão juntos? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

-Não! – Emily exclamou ansiosa, Henry até ficou um pouco ofendido com a urgência dela de impor que eles não eram um casal. – Eles não querem que eu ande desprotegida.

-Ah sim... – Bella acenou com a cabeça. – Então, você falou com eles sobre o que conversamos?

-Sim e eles aceitam a bandeira da paz, ambos se ignoram. – Emily respondeu, Henry a olhou de lado.

Pude ler em seus pensamentos que a verdade era que eles tinham querido atrair Bella e sugar seus poderes. Ninguém esperava que ela fosse atrás de Emily, que é a líder do coven.

Aliais, Emily estava tendo dificuldade em ter respeito do coven por ser tão nova no assunto. Mas ninguém poderia negar que ela é forte, e nenhum membro se atreveria falar algo a ela na cara, afinal uma bruxa com raiva não precisa saber feitiços.

-Onde estão os outros membros do coven? – Perguntei curioso, os pensamentos de Henry nem chegavam perto dos outros membros.

Então, eu visualizei tudo.

Bella tinha feito um tremendo estrago em sua imagem quando provocou o acidente para pegar Henry. A tia dela estava inconsolável e a avó aproveitou para colocar todos contra Bella. Aparentemente, Isabella Swan não era mais um deles (como se tivesse sido algum dia), deixou de ser no instante que foi mordida, não tinha direito a nada da família.

Quase sorri com o fato de que o clã de bruxos procurava loucamente o livro de bruxaria de Renné. A mãe de Bella era poderosa, ter acesso aos feitiços pessoais seria uma precocidade, afinal só grandes bruxos ou um grupo poderia realizar alguns dos feitiços ali.

-Aqui também. – Bella olhou ao redor um tanto tensa. – Não perderíamos um festa, afinal de contas.

-E vão se juntar a escola, imagino. – Bella o olhou.

-Todos nós estudávamos em um colégio interno separados, como bem sabe, mas agora que juntamos o covén temos que ficar juntos. Então, sim, eles vão estudar aqui temporariamente.

-E você não, por que já se formou. – Bella acrescentou, ele acenou com cabeça sorrindo.

-Verônica também já se formou. – Deu de ombros.

-Como está eles? A ultima vez que os vi... Bem, vocês estavam bem concentrados.

-Como assim? – Emily a olhou confusa.

-Eu te disse que eles me fizeram líder para unir o coven, só não disse que fui forçada. – Emily olhou para Henry com o cenho franzido, este por sua vez olhava para Bella com a expressão dura.

– De qualquer maneira, são águas passadas e agora está tudo bem, não? – Falei sorrindo diplomaticamente, Bella concordou olhando para Henry séria.

-Eles estão bem. – Henry respondeu correspondendo o olhar dela. – O acidente que você causou não feriu ninguém seriamente.

-O que? – Emily nos olhou confusa.

-Ela não te contou que causou um acidente de carro e por isso estávamos todos quase entrando em um briga.

-Que eu saiba vocês começaram quando a sequestraram no funeral da mãe dela em plena lua cheia com lobisomens a caçando. – Olhei-o raivoso, ele tinha mesmo a ousadia de culpa-la?

Emily parecia cada vez mais horrorizada com nossa conversa, começamos em um tom tão casual e agora...

-Meus pêsames por sua mãe, falando nisso. – Bella piscou para Emily com a expressão dura, apertei sua cintura.

-Obrigada. – Bella acenou com um tom inexpressível.

-A parti de agora, ninguém do covén lhe fará mal, estamos em paz. – Emily acrescentou quase timidamente.

-E como está sua mãe? – Perguntei quando vi que Bella não falaria nada.

-Muito bem, está em casa agora. – Emily brincou com as mãos nervosamente.

-Fico feliz. – Sorri para ela, Emily desviou o olhar rapidamente.

_Pare com isso!_ – Olhei para cima disfarçando a surpresa, Nessie tinha me enviado o pensamento com um tiro. Eu não estava prestando atenção nos pensamentos ao redor, por isso ouvir algo me pegou de surpresa. _Pare de deslumbrar a virgem loira e seja um bom acompanhante para Bella, seu idiota._

Por que raios ela está com tanta raiva?

-Por quê? – Sussurrei confuso, Bella me olhou de lado.

_Hãã... Duh? _

Revirei os olhos e soltei o braço da cintura de Bella, ela me olhou curiosa.

-Que tal um dança? – Sorri perversamente para ela, enquanto estendia minha mão. Se me lembro bem, ela prometeu que nunca mais dançaríamos, é o que vamos ver.

-Hã... – Bella alongou a fala enquanto olhava para minha mão e depois para mim.

-Se não aceitar vou convidar Emily. – Acrescentei provocantemente, Henry estreitou os olhos, Emily ficou corada e Bella bufou desanimada para mim, quase ergui a sobrancelha para sua reação.

Ela deveria estar se mordendo de ciúmes, por que aceitou minha mão.

-Nos vemos depois. – Acrescentei para o casal de bruxos.

-Eu te odeio com todo o meu coração. – Ela murmurou apaixonadamente para mim.

-Ah que isso, não seja tão dramática. – Revirei os olhos a puxando para a pista de dança.

Rose e Emmett tinham feito as pazes já que estavam em seu próprio mundo ali, ficariam assim até Alice dá um alerta provavelmente. Falando em Alice, ela nem parecia estar planejando um plano diabólico, estava dançando animadamente com Jasper.

Girei Bella alegremente, mas ela ainda me olhava carrancuda.

-Eu já te disse que odeio dançar?

-Eu já te disse que você está maravilhosa? – Ela revirou os olhos, mas eu sei que sua raiva diminui consideravelmente. – Sinceramente, eu acho que você dança bem, não sei por que tanto medo.

-Eu já te falei: tenho trauma.

-Mas você dança bem. – Ergui a sobrancelha insistindo. – Não vejo o ponto em não querer dançar.

-E eu não vejo ponto em ficar comigo dormindo na cama quando você **não** dorme. – Rebateu divertidamente.

-Hey! Quem tem que ouvir seus roncos sou eu. – Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, percebi meu erro imediatamente. Eu nunca comento sobre os roncos dela, mulher é muito sensível com isso, mesmo que eu ache até singelo o som dela.

Bem, eu acho singelo _agora_, por que no começo era um pouco irritante para ser franco.

-Eu não ronco! – Ela me olhou indignada.

-Claro que não. – Rebati irônico, enquanto rodávamos.

-E mesmo que eu ronque, é meio perturbado pensar em você acordado me observando.

-Eu não te observo, você só ronca alto. – Brinquei e ela pisou no meu pé, não doeu e me fez rir.

-Bem, podemos resolver esse problema, só não vá para a minha casa a noite. – Sorriu docemente.

-Você não aguentaria dois dias sem mim, minha querida. – Retruquei arrogantemente. – Depois de tanto tempo sem satisfazer seus desejos luxuriosos, seu organismo simplesmente necessita de mim.

-Bem, talvez seja verdade... E qual é a sua desculpa? – Ela riu para mim.

-Minha desculpa? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ontem a noite não fizemos nada, se me lembro bem, você simplesmente se deitou comigo, todo preocupado com meu comportamento frio. – Me olhou vitoriosa.

-Oras, não é obvio? Eu me senti sozinho. – Ela riu da minha expressão de pobre coitado.

-Responda a verdade!

-Tudo bem, eu gosto de sua presença, é tranquilo e quente. – Bella abriu um enorme sorriso convencido. – Não fique se achando. – Acrescentei ao ver sua expressão. – Eu ainda tenho que aguentar seus roncos.

-Pare com isso! – Me golpeou no ombro, eu senti dor, mas nada insuportável.

Ouvimos suspiros e olhamos para a comoção do outro lado da pista, era Alice e Jasper dando um verdadeiro show.

-Exibidos. – Revirei os olhos, os dois dançavam como profissionais, direito a pernas para o alto e piruetas.

_OH CALE A BOCA!_ – Ela berrou para mim.

_Verde não lhe cai bem, Edward. _– Jasper pensou alegremente.

-Bem, ao menos eles são bons. – Bella comentou olhando para eles. – Já Kate e Garrett parecem estar guerreando. – Riu para eles, Garrett deu um sorriso brilhante para nós e voltou a encarar determinadamente Kate, que ainda estava carrancuda.

-Já viu Jessica e Mike? – Olhei sobre seu ombro divertida, nos viramos para ela ter uma visão deles.

-Quantos movimentos. – Bella apertou os lábios tentando não rir. Jessica e Mike estavam chacoalhando os braços pra lá e pra cá, parecendo se diverti horrores. Seus olhos se mudaram pela multidão e ela suspirou de repente.

-O que foi? – Perguntei em tom baixo.

-Eu já vi meus primos por aqui. – Fechou os olhos por um instante. – É estranho ter que retribuir os olhares tortos para mim. De qualquer maneira, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Sorriu para mim, eu a rodopiei e ela voltou para mim com uma careta. Segurei a risada ao vê-la se desequilibrar pela rapidez que a girei.

Então, começou a tocar uma musica lenta, aquilo era obra de Emmett, que molhou a mão da DJ para colocar uma musica romântica.

Bella suspirou aliviada e encaixou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Ficamos em silencio, enquanto a musica rolava, olhei ao redor atento.

Eu não fazia de quem era humano e quem não era, era muito pensamentos para filtrar e demônios não seriam estúpidos o suficiente para pensar sobre seus planos por aqui. Isso sem contar os humanos que estavam a serviço dos demônios, afinal eles são facilmente manipulados.

Encostei meu queixo na cabeça e nos girei verificando todo mundo. Pareciam um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônios planejando transar no final da noite em um motel barato. Também tinha os pensamentos mais femininos e românticos, algo sobre a musica que está tocando ser perfeita.

Eu realmente não estou prestando atenção na letra, mas parte do meu cérebro está captando cada palavra. É meio irritante, você sabe, que uso terá para mim um letra de musica romântica?

Sinto Bella se mexer e eu olho para baixo, ela não está olhando para mim. Na verdade, ela não está olhando para nada, parece profundamente perdida em algo ao julgar sua expressão. Observo curioso sua expressão mudar para compreensão e depois para terror absoluto, franzo o cenho para ela e a aperto contra mim.

Bella olha para mim como resposta.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntei curioso.

-Hã... É... – Ela está gaguejando? Bella respira fundo.

-Bella? – Ela fechou os olhos como se estivesse temendo algo. – Está me preocupando... – Olhei ao redor em alerta. – Me diga. – Olhei para ela.

-Eu... Eu acho que... Que... – Ela para abruptamente e sua boca se entre abre, meu instinto é olhar para os lábios rosados, mas me foco em seus olhos.

Paro de dançar quando percebo seu olhar. Procuro os pensamentos de Jasper, mas ele está focado nos outros, não em nós. Ergui as sobrancelhas para a semi-demonia e me inclinei.

-Você acha o que?

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Fala abruptamente e empurra meu peito para se afastar, deixo-a ir confuso.

-Banheiro? – Olhei-a estranho, Bella não tem por que usar banheiro, ela _não_ _come_.

-Olhar a maquiagem. – Sorriu um tanto falsa e se afastou, segui-a rapidamente, mas ela usou sua velocidade para sumir entre as pessoas.

E eu basicamente fiquei no meio da pista ouvindo o final de _It is you I have loved._

Que doce...

**Bella P.O.V**

Andei pelo corredor rapidamente.

Oh droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!

Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Encostei nos armários e escondi o rosto nas mãos.

Eu não podia estar apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o nó na minha garganta se acalmar um pouco, eu não podia dizer o mesmo do meu estomago, infelizmente. Tudo bem, tudo bem, Bella.

Apoiei a cabeça no armário e olhei para frente. Eu não estava apaixonada por Edward!

Era a musica! A maldita musica!

Eu me deixei levar por ela, estava ali agarradinha com Edward, tinha acabado de topar com meu primo, que foi meu primeiro amor e tirou minha virgindade. Obviamente, eu só me levei pelas coisas e imaginei em como seria se estivesse tendo esses sentimentos por Edward.

Acenei para mim mesma. A musica ecoou do salão para mim.

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Gemi batendo a cabeça no armário.

Quem eu queria enganar? Eu andava e cagava para Henry, estive agarrada com Edward nas ultimas semanas e nem pensei em nada parecido e sobre a musica...

Bem, eu acho que a musica simplesmente me mostrou a verdade.

Estava tão ferrada!

Não podia sentir algo por Edward, primeiro: nosso relacionamento é falso, quer dizer, meio falso, hã... Nós não temos_ compromisso_. Segundo: ele já tem alguém destinado, se fosse eu a pessoa, Alice veria meu rosto e ela não viu! Terceiro...

Bem, ele é porra de um vampiro!

Comecei a andar no corredor.

A terceira razão não era exatamente uma boa, na verdade, é mais uma vantagem. Quer dizer, ele é imortal, extremamente bonito, forte, rápido, rico, excelente na cama (tantos anos de experiência...)

Aaaaaaaaaargh!

Eu acho que vou chorar. Preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro, uma agua no rosto vai me fazer pensar mais claramente...

Virei o corredor, então uma mão tampou minha boca do nada.

Arregalei os olhos ao percebe que era Victoria quem estava na minha frente, pálida, imortal, linda de morrer (literalmente) e com perigosos olhos vermelhos.

Que cintilavam raiva em minha direção.

-Eu acho que precisamos trocar uma palavra ou duas. – Sussurrou amargamente e tudo ficou escuro.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Nós deveríamos dançar para disfarça, você sabe – Olhei para Nicolas. – Eu não mordo, você é quem faz isso. – Acrescentou divertido.

-Até onde sei, você também faz ocasionalmente. – Rebati aceitando a mão dele.

-É justo. – Concordou me segurando.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta. – Olhei para ele estreitando os olhos, Nicolas apenas sorriu esperando. – Eu tenho alguma marca de nascença?

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, ergui as sobrancelhas. Tudo tinha uma brecha, se eu perguntasse certo, ele poderia falar. Afinal, Nicolas falou em como meus olhos eram azuis, mas não pode falar como me conheceu.

E como essa festa ainda está entediante...

Ele me puxou para mais perto e se inclinou sussurrando.

-No lado esquerdo do seu quadril. – Engoli meu veneno, ele não pode ter visto aquilo com as roupas que eu uso.

-Agora, eu sei o quão íntimos já chegamos. – Comentei me recusando a olhar para ele.

Uma coisa era dormi com alguém, outra diferente era conhecer o corpo da pessoa daquela forma. Meu sinal de nascença era pequeno, então ele teria mesmo que ter olhado bem.

-Continue perguntando. – Pediu de repente me girando para longe, quando me puxou de volta para si. – Quem sabe você chega a algum lugar?

Olhei para ele.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Cale a boca! – Exclamei batendo em seu ombro. – Isso não é engraçado!

-É sim. – Ele suspirou dando mais uma risada. – Você, sinceramente, derrubou a garçonete em seu primeiro encontro?

-Eu tinha treze anos, estava nervosa, ok? – Olhei-o emburrada. – E com quantos anos você teve seu primeiro encontro? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

Ele parou de rir e ficou olhando ao redor com cara de paisagem, estreitei os olhos.

-Bem... – Ele murmurou um pouco tenso.

-Ai meu Deus! – Exclamei. – Você nunca teve um encontro? – Comecei a rir.

-Cale a boca! – Exclamou defensivamente.

**Rose P.O.V**

-As coisas parecem estar indo bem. – Edward comentou quando me aproximei do ponche vampírico.

-Sim, é uma pena Alice ter nos interrompido. - Bufei um pouco contrariado, eu estava tendo um ótimo tempo com Emmett, quando a pequena rebocou ele de perto de mim.

-Sinceramente, me sinto aliviado. – Me deu seu estupido sorriso arrogante. – Seus pensamentos românticos são quase tão enjoativos quanto os de Alice e Jasper.

-Nem vem, você estava tendo um momento realmente doce com Bella, _Tony_. – Sorri provocantemente, ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Não me chame assim. – Pediu tomando um gole do ponche, aproveitei e peguei um copo para mim, sorri para o guarda hipnotizado que não permitia ninguém tomar aquele em especial.

-Por quê? É por esse nome que a máfia italiana te conhece e todos os donos dos prostibulo e restaurantes de sangue. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Tem uma boa fama por trás desse nome.

-Exatamente como Srta._ Annelise_. – Olhei-o mal humorada.

-Isso é golpe baixo.

-Sim, por que você pode falar sobre minha fama com a máfia, mas eu não posso falar sobre a sua fama de cafetina assassina francesa. – Me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas ironicamente.

-Não é muito cavalheiresco de sua parte. – Resmunguei tomando um gole do sangue. – Isso está esfriando. – Acrescentei olhando para o sangue.

-O que esperava? Faz três horas que está ai.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer maneira? Não tem Bella como acompanhante?

-Ela está perturbada com a quantidade de familiares que a odeia no mesmo lugar. – Deu de ombros.

-Falando deles... Como anda as coisas com a bruxinha? – Perguntei abaixando ainda mais o tom.

-Ela está deslumbrada por mim como qualquer humano.

-Perigoso para uma bruxa. – Meditei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Conveniente para nós. – Rebateu me olhando de lado.

-E o que Bella pensa disso? – Perguntei curiosa, Edward começou a sorrir malicioso.

-Morrendo de ciúme. – Dei uma risada de sua expressão convencida.

-E você está adorando, não? – Ele deu de ombros como se dissesse "o que posso fazer?". – Aposto que apreciaria ainda mais, se o primo dela não estivesse aqui. – Acrescentei mordazmente.

-Agora, o que você quer dizer com isso? – Me olhou defensivo, _que bonitinho_... Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Não avancem um em cima do outro, por favor. – Alice se aproximou. – Temos coisas a fazer em vez de ficar brigando.

-Vai nos contar o que raios está aprontando? – Edward perguntou. – Honestamente, não sei por que tanto mistério, cada pensamento seu está sendo irritante para mim, sabe? O hino nacional em alemão é tedioso.

-Então, mantenha-se afastado dos meus pensamentos, quanto menos souberem melhor, o futuro não será alterado. – Suspirou. – Tem álcool por aqui? – Olhamos para ela ceticamente. – Festa do ensino médio, certo, obvio que não tem. Pessoas são tão tediosas hoje em dia, antigamente os bailes sempre tinham álcool. – Revirou os olhos.

-Para que álcool? Não é como se fizesse efeito em você. - Olhei-a ceticamente.

-Mais a sensação na boca é calmante, apesar do gosto não me atrair nem um pouco, você sabe bem do que falo.

-Admita, é apenas seu problema de alcoolismo de quando era humana falando mais alto. – Edward comentou, quase engasguei na bebida com a risada.

Alice só olhou para Edward de cima a baixo, espremi os lábios prendendo a risada e Edward só continuou ali sorrindo casualmente para frente. Ela deveria estar o xingando via pensamento pela maneira que Edward inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o meu lado, com o se Alice estivesse berrando em seu ouvido.

-O que devemos fazer? – Perguntei depois de um pigarreio.

-Dancem. – Alice pediu em tom baixo, apenas ouviríamos. – Os quero do lado esquerdo da pista, por agora, não tem utilidade nenhuma.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim e estendeu a mão galantemente, olhei-o fazendo minha melhor cara de lisonjeada, levando a mão ao peito e abrindo a boca. Alice revirou os olhos com nosso teatrinho e depois riu baixinho.

-Deixe o celular ligado, meus amores. – Se virou praticamente dançando, enquanto eu aceitava a mão de Edward.

-Faz um tempo que não dançamos. – Olhei-o fazendo beicinho. – Quando foi a ultima vez? – Busquei na memoria rapidamente.

-Acampamento. – Falamos ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

-Aquele dia foi divertido. – Edward comentou me fazendo girar.

-Verdade, foi uma noite hilária, os humanos estavam todos "Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus!" e nós imitávamos sons de animais. Emmett era um urso, você um leão da montanha e Esme... – Falei rindo.

-Imitou um crocodilo. - Ele terminou por mim dando uma risada. - Eles ficaram apavorados com ela.

-Nós não chegamos a mata-los. - Comentei pensativa. - A parte Volturi da região não iria querer um massacre na floresta, então fizemos parecer que se acidentaram. - Edward revirou os olhos.

-Chamaria atenção demais, Rose, as pessoas desaparecendo nessa cidadezinha iriam percebe a falta de vinte pessoas nas floresta.

-Esse é o lado ruim de cidade pequena. - Soltei um suspiro dramático.

-Se bem que só mesmo a mente depravada de Carlisle para ter a ideia de caçarmos durante a noite em uma floresta, nós não fazemos algo assim a muito tempo. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Acho que ele estava nostálgico, por isso resolveu reviver uma brincadeira de oito décadas atrás.

-De qualquer maneira, foi uma boa maneira de comemorar o aniversario dele. – De repente, Edward me virou me fazendo ficar de costas para ele, enquanto dançávamos.

-Está vendo o mesmo que eu? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

No começo não captei ao que ele se referia, mas então eu percebi. Os humanos, estavam dançando mais acalorados, vamos dizer. O cheiro de excitação estaria em breve no ar e não há melhor maneira de se disfarça do que assim.

Mas o que estava causando isso? Os demônios, ou nós?

-Jasper... – Edward falou me girando para ficarmos de frente um para o outro. -... Estava se divertindo muito naquele noite, foi ele quem trouxe o violão dos seus tempos de hippie. – Sorri divertida disfarçando, Edward tinha acabado de me responder que eramos nós.

Mas ele falou em código, o que significa uma coisa: estávamos entre inimigos.

Os jogos começaram.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Argh! – Gritei ao sentir algo estralando, abri os olhos sentindo meu pescoço dolorido. – Ai...

-E é assim que se acorda alguém com pescoço quebrado. – Alguém falou, eu estava completamente desorientada.

Então, lentamente fui tomando consciência da minha situação.

Primeiramente, eu percebi que estava amarrada em uma cadeira, tentei arrebentar as correntes, mas não consegui nada, devia ser prata ou algo assim. Então percebi que estava cercada por uns símbolos estranhos no chão, quase soltei um gemido. Ergui a cabeça olhando ao redor, eu ainda estava na escola, ao menos isso...

Meu olhar parou em Victoria, pisquei tensamente, enquanto a olhava hesitante. Ela estava pálida, super bonita e tinha olhos vermelhos.

Vermelho brilhante, ao contrario do vermelho-sangue escuro de Jane, os olhos de Victoria eram mais claros. Ainda assim, eram arrepiantes, o seu rosto era uma mascara de raiva.

E o pior é que eu mereço, de certo modo.

Ela gostava de James, era como um irmão ou algo assim. Ele era um idiota, um verdadeiro crápula, mas não merecia ser transformado em um demônio, ninguém merece isso. Além do mais, se eu tivesse o matado, ao menos minha mãe não seria morta por ele.

Pelo o que eu sei, James me perseguia quando foi atrás de minha mãe. Eu não era estupida, lembro que naquele dia em que soltei meu poder para queimar os lobisomens estávamos sendo perseguidos por James.

Afinal, as crianças disseram "homem branco" naquele dia e mais tarde Edward disse que tinha visto um vulto nas visões dele e tinha quase certeza de que era James. Depois daquilo eu usei todo o poder que eu tinha e fiquei inconsciente.

Em algum momento entre os quatro dias seguintes meus poderes aumentaram, efeito da morte de Renné.

-Vestido legal. – Victoria comentou friamente.

-Obrigada, seus olhos vermelhos também são legais, combinam com seus cabelos. – Respondi sem sorrir, estava sem a menor vontade de fingir.

-Antes que você tente algo. – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. – Saiba que os símbolos não chão te impedem de usar seu poder e ser ouvida, como se você não existisse. – Era um homem de trinta e poucos anos.

-O que vão fazer? – Perguntei temerosa.

-Vamos extrair a verdade de você. – De repente ele me bateu no rosto, fechei os olhos sentindo a dor na mandíbula. – Parte do acordo com Victoria aqui é vingar tudo o que fez com o pobre James.

-Pobre? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Você o deixou para morrer! – Victoria exclamou se aproximando raivosamente.

-Ele mereceu isso, tentou me estuprar.

-Mentirosa! – Rosnou aparecendo na minha frente em um piscar de olhos, seus olhos agora eram negros e suas presas estavam de fora. – Você quase o matou por que é uma vadia cruel e nojenta. – Cuspiu para mim e me deu um tapa.

E acredite se quiser, o tapa ardeu muito mais que o murro do homem, cheguei a sentir sangue na boca.

-Vão me tortura? – Perguntei suspirando. – Você é capaz disso, Victoria? Sempre me pareceu tão gentil.

-Você não merece nenhuma gentileza. – Rosnou para mim, pude ver o homem se movendo para uma bolsa que tilintava metais.

Que ótimo...

-Verdade. – Admiti erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim mesma. – Eu não fui gentil com James, por que seria comigo?

-É bom saber que entendeu o ponto, Bella. – Olhei para a Bella chocada. – Victoria está com sede de vingança, você sabe, e demônios particularmente gostam de dor.

Arregalei os olhos e senti minha boca se abrir.

-Angela?

**Jane P.O.V**

-Isso é estupido! – Rosnei impaciente para Nicolas. – Tem que ter algo que você pode falar!

-Continue tentando. – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Eu desisto! – Bufei impaciente.

-Não, você está desistindo. – Nicolas calmamente, como se tivesse certeza disso.

-Por que acha isso?

-Você nunca desisti. – Afirmou categoricamente, isso chamou minha atenção.

-Como sabe? – Olhei-o cético.

-Por que você me falou. – Olhei-o pensativa.

-Você já teve sentimentos por mim? – Perguntei encarando seus olhos claros, mesmo que ele não pudesse responder, eu veria a resposta ali.

-Sim.

E eu me calei sem saber o que dizer, ele disse com tanta leveza e ainda assim tão apaixonadamente... Franzi o cenho, o que eu estava pensando?

-Que tipo de sentimentos? – Ele me olhou frustrado. – Acho que isso responde... Você conheceu Alec quando humano?

-Ele queria a nova empregada da condessa para si. – Refletiu, fiquei tensa, ele se referia a mim. – Ele conseguiu?

Pensei em dizer que sim, esse lobisomem tinha tido algo comigo, ao menos é o que parece, parecia se importa comigo. Talvez, eu mesma tivesse me importado com ele. Mas ainda estamos em um guerra, não podia me deixar ter esse tipo de emoção agora.

Ainda assim, me vi dizendo...

-Não.

Escapou antes que meu cérebro pudesse processar, quase se alguma parte de mim estivesse ansiosa para deixar claro que nada aconteceu entre mim e Alec. Nicolas sorriu para mim me puxando para mais perto, eu franzi o cenho para mim mesma.

-Você dança bem para uma torturadora. – Nicolas comentou de repente.

-Só por que sou uma torturadora, não quer dizer que eu sou anti-social. – Resmunguei ofendida. – Para a sua informação, frequentei muitas festas.

-Imagino como foi os anos vinte para você. – Sorri involuntariamente com as lembranças da época. – Posso lhe pergunta algo?

-Pode pergunta o que quiser, mas não significa que eu vou responder. – Olhei-o sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Você já foi livre?

-Livre? – Franzi o cenho.

-Sim, sem estar presa a um clã como os Volturis, simplesmente viajar por que quer conhecer o lugar.

-Por que pergunta? – Ele deu de ombros, parei para refletir. – Bem, eu já fiz isso, foi um pouco antes de viajar para a Italia e conhecer os Volturis. – Mordi os lábios, - Tinha sido enviada para Caius com Alec...

-Então, você estava com Alec? – Acenei com cabeça. – Então, você nunca foi livre para fazer o que quiser. – Franzi o cenho, pensei em discorda, mas ele tinha um ponto.

Eu nunca pude apenas viajar pelo mundo sem me importa com mais nada, meu dom nunca me deu esse privilegio. Mas nunca fiquei interessada, não é como se ter um dever me incomodava e eu viajei para vários lugares em nome dos Volturis.

-Tudo bem, nós nos conhecemos antes e você teve sentimentos por mim. – Olhei-o desgostoso pela escassez de informação. – Por que nunca me procurou?

-Certa vez eu conheci essa menina-mulher de belos olhos azuis que viraram vermelhos. Conhecíamos pessoas perigosas, que estavam no meio de seus próprios jogos de poder. - Suspirou olhando para cima, eu sabia do que ele falava, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia. – Ela foi um dos danos colaterais.

-Você pensava que eu estava morta? – Perguntei surpresa, seria aquilo verdade?

Nicolas me olhou e sorriu amarelo, ele não podia responder.

-Eu sempre ouvi falar de Jane Volturi. – Comentou reflexivamente. – Apesar de nunca conhecido em pessoa. Joanne não é um belo nome? – Perguntou de repente, se eu fosse humana meu coração teria acelerado ou simplesmente parado.

Eu não ouvia aquele nome há tanto tempo. E fazia ainda mais tempo que eu não era chamada assim.

-Eu... – Algo atraiu minha atenção, inclinei a cabeça e ouvi.

Era um rosnado ou um gruindo, era estranho. Franzi o cenho, eu nunca ouvi algo parecido, mas eu sabia que não era humano.

Me afastei de Nicolas e me virei em direção ao som. Ampliei minha audição, mas não consegui detectar o som...

-O que foi?

-Shhh... – Calei Nicolas. – Ouça. – Olhei ao redor captando tudo, até o carro a duas quadras de distancia, então o rosnado veio novamente. – O que diabos é isso? – Perguntei para mim mesma.

Minha concentração quebrou quando percebi que Nicolas praguejou em tom baixo e agarrou meu braço tensamente.

-O que...? – Eu tentei falar, mas ele me arrastou para fora da pista. Nicolas era mais forte do que eu tinha suposto anteriormente.

Ele não parou até achar Alice e agarrar o braço dela bruscamente.

-Hey! – Ela exclamou tentando se soltar, mas sem sucesso, exatamente como eu. – O que é isso? Jane?

-Nem me olhe, eu também não consigo me soltar. – Rebati revirando os olhos, Nicolas no empurrou para uma das portas para o corredor.

-Que diabos, lobo? – Alice exclamou indignada. – Eu tenho coisas a fazer, sabia?

-Como soltar cães do inferno em uma escola?

-Foi isso que eu ouvi? Um cão do inferno? – Franzi o cenho. – Eles estão extintos! – Exclamei revoltada.

-E mesmo que tivesse cães por aqui, eu veria. – Alice cruzou os braços. – Eu já fui um demônio, posso ver criaturas do inferno. – Revirou os olhos.

-Você não pode ver se eles forem invisíveis. – Nós duas o olhando.

-Perdão? – Ergui as sobrancelhas, enquanto Alice exclamava boquiaberta.

-O que?

-Desde quando cães do inferno são invisíveis? Isso é mito!

-Não, não é, eles não existiam quando as duas nasceram, mas eu estava lá. – Nicolas olhou para Alice. – Agora, tem um motivo para eles não terem invadido a festa, ou melhor, a escola! O que você fez?

-Eu não poderia deixar ninguém sair daqui. – Alice suspirou entediada. – Estamos selados aqui dentro até o amanhecer.

-Não podemos sair? – Olhei-a arregalando os olhos, me virei para um das janelas e as abri. Quando tentei passar meu braço algo me impediu. – Eu vou arranca cada membro do seu corpo, sua vadiazinha! – Rosnei avançando para cima dela, Nicolas, infelizmente, me conteve.

-Hey! – Alice exclamou um tanto ofendida.

-Por favor, se recomponha Jane. – Olhamos para a direção da voz surpresos.

Marcus Volturi estava nos olhando divertido? O que é isso?

-Você cortou o cabelo? – Alice perguntou quebrando o silencio chocado, todos olhamos para ela incrédulos.

**Victoria P.O.V**

-Grite! – Angela exclamou raivosa dando um tapa na cabeça de Bella.

Mas ela permaneceu firme e forte, apenas chorando silenciosamente. Eu mal conseguia olhar aquilo, os ossos de Bella já tinham sido quebrados, já havíamos esfaqueado ela e nada.

Angela fez a maior parte do trabalho, ela me fez fazer algumas coisas, mas apesar de ser vampira e tudo mais, eu não tinha tanto sangue frio.

Na verdade, acho que estaria vomitando.

Então, eu olhei para Angela que estava realmente impaciente.

-Isso é o melhor que podem fazer? – Bella a olhou parecendo estar acabada, ela não parecia em nada com a Srta. Eu-sou-popular-e-não-me-importo. Totalmente pálida, cabelos desgrenhado e vestido sujo de sangue. Seus pulsos estavam meios vermelhos pela quantidade de vezes que ela tentou se soltar.

-Isso não é nem o começo, querida. – Angela sorriu e pegou uma faca afiada, fiquei tensa enquanto observava a lamina.

Bella começou a respirar mais difícil, enquanto via a lamina se aproximar de seu olho. Agarrei a base da mesa e me forcei a olhar aquilo.

Então Angela enfiou a faca no ombro dela, Bella parou de respirar e seu coração acelerou, eu mordi os lábios e segurando a vontade de chorar. Lentamente Angela começou a corta a pele de Bella, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne, até que arrancou a pele do braço inteira.

Bella soltou um gruindo horrível, eu podia ver seu braço em carne viva. Oh meu Deus!

Lagrimas corriam pelo rosto de Bella que estava soltando soluços sufocados.

-Ao que parece isso arrancou algo de você. – Angela sorriu triunfante, ela largou a pele de Bella no chão e pegou o celular que vibrava. – Vou deixar você continuando, Vicky. – Me sorriu alegremente, enquanto me dava a faca.

No segundo que ela saiu eu senti algo em alerta, olhei para a porta.

-Algo está errado. – Comentei para mim mesma, eu me sentia em perigo, era estranho.

Mas de alguma forma eu sabia, estava em perigo.

-O que quer dizer? – Bella me olhou franzido o cenho.

-Nada. – Respondi friamente, enquanto me aproximava, eu não acredito que iria fazer aquilo.

Bella percebeu minha hesitação.

-Sem a demonia, você perde a coragem? – Me olhou brincalhona.

-Cale a boca.

-Por quê? O que vai fazer? Me morde? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Por que fez aquilo com James?

-O que? Quase mata-lo ou castra-lo? – Sentia a fúria crescer dentro de mim. – Sinceramente, eu nem ligava para ele, até que passou dos limites.

-Ele não estupraria uma garota! Você o provocou! – Exclamei me aproximando dela, quando vi estava inclinada a centímetros dela. – Como você pode?

-Foi fácil, humanos são frágeis, você sabe. – Eu dei-lhe um tapa, pude ouvir um estralo, ela cuspiu os dentes para minha surpresa. Eu era mais forte do que imaginava.

-Você não se arrepende de matar alguém? Violenta-lo aquele ponto? – Rosnei revoltada por sua frieza.

-Por que ele tentou me estuprar! – Rosnou de volta, seus olhos ficaram azuis-claros de repente e me movi para trás um pouco assustada. – Eu tenho 0% de tolerância com esse tipo de homem!

-Ele nunca faria isso! – Exclamei de volta. – Jamais se atreveria... – Diminuiu o tom de voz.

-Você amou ele, Victoria, isso não o faz perfeito. – Ele suspirou piscando para os olhos castanhos. – Eu lamento por não tê-lo matado, de verdade, não só por que ele matou minha mãe, mas por ele ter acabado como um demônio.

-Como tem coragem de dizer na minha cara isso? – Perguntei controlando os soluços, ela piscou com suas próprias lagrimas.

-Por que eu lhe devo a verdade. Sei que apesar de tudo, James foi importante para você...

-Ele ainda está vivo! Vocês o prenderam em algum lugar!

-Victoria...

-Pare de falar mentiras! – Gritei raivosa.

-Me escuta! – Me calei a olhando, Bella suspirou derrotada. – James se foi, tem um demônio dentro dele usando seu corpo. Sei que está com raiva, estou perfeitamente consciente de que eu mereço isso. – Apontou para si mesma. – Mas acredite quando digo, que não há ninguém que lamenta mais isso do que eu.

-E por que isso? – Bella desviou os olhos parecendo pela primeira vez machucada, toda o olhar determinado em seu rosto durante a tortura havia sumido.

-Por que ele matou minha mãe. – Congelei ao ouvi aquilo, seria verdade? Ela parecia tão quebrada... – O ódio que James sentiu por mim quando quase o matei ficou com o demônio quando possuiu o corpo. Por isso em vez de usar minha mãe para atrair, ele simplesmente a matou.

-Isso é realmente comovente, mas por que eu acreditaria em você? – Cruzei os braços me recusando a acreditar naquilo. – Quer que eu sinta pena de você!

-Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim. Sei o que sou e o que fiz, estou assumindo meu crime a você e dizendo por que o lamento não ter terminado o que eu comecei.

Ouvimos um som no lado de fora da sala, senti algo em meu amago. A sensação de perigo aumentou de repente.

-Eu devia apenas mata-la. – Olhei para Bella.

-Mas você não vai. – Observou me olhando curiosa. – Você não consegue, por que apesar de vampira, ainda tem princípios humanos.

-Eu sou um monstro. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Não tenho princípios.

-Só ódio, certo? – Bella deu uma risada estranha. – Eu sei bem do que fala.

-Não, não sabe. Você nunca esteve na minha situação!

-Você não me conhece Victoria, só colocaram na sua cabeça que eu sou a vilã.

-Mas você é!

-Você percebe que você está ajudando demônios, certo?

-Eu sou uma vampira, não é como se fosse uma santa. – O som aumentou, Bella piscou olhando inclinando a cabeça, ouvindo.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou franzido o cenho.

-Provavelmente Angela. – Dei de ombros, me fingindo de indiferente.

Um estralo foi se ouvido na porta e nos duas olhamos tensa, meu coração teria se acelerado exatamente como o de Bella.

A porta caiu.

**Edward P.O.V**

Estava tudo bem, eu dançando com Rose e tudo mais. Então...

Tudo virou uma confusão sexual violenta.

Eric (de todas a pessoas) puxou Jessica de Mike e lhe deu um beijo e ela estava tão excitada que só correspondeu. Mike os separou e começou a se socar com Eric, as pessoas ao redor começaram a gritar felizes. Aos poucos tudo o que eu podia ouvir (em todos os sentidos) eram gritos, gemidos e palavras de baixo calão.

Isso sem contar os barulhos de sugação, penetração, masturbação... Bem, deu pra entender.

E o cheiro delicioso me bateu. Me afastei de Rose completamente perturbado com o espaço ao redor.

Era pior do que andar pelo _Carpe Diem._ Lá era humanos com Succubos e vampiros, aqui era apenas humanos. O alimento favorito dos vampiros.

Rose me empurrou pela multidão rapidamente antes que nós dois acabássemos no meio de uma orgia.

Então, eu percebi uma coisa ainda mais sinistra.

Era Jasper quem estava causando tudo aquilo. Agarrei o braço de Rose e apontei para o canto que ele se encontrava. Nós dois estremecemos quando sentimos as ondas de luxuria.

-Jasper. – Rose rosnou agarrando o braço dele, ele abriu os olhos.

-Oh desculpe. – E de repente, estava frio.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei.

-Alice. – Deu de ombros.

-Onde está ela? – Rose perguntou de repente. – Onde está Emmett?

-Onde está Bella? – Perguntei para mim mesmo olhando ao redor, uma musica e ela some.

Parei meu olhar em Nessie e Jake que dançavam bem grudados, quando Jake olhou para mim levantei a mão e os chamei. Instantes depois os dois se aproximaram.

-O que aconteceu? – Nessie perguntou parecendo perturbada pelas ondas de luxuria que Jasper emanava. Dei uma cotovelada no loiro que me olhou feio e parou os efeitos momentaneamente. – Cadê mamãe?

-Excelente pergunta. – Rose me olhou rabugenta.

-Alice deve saber. – Rebati. – E se não souber, irá nos alerta.

-Onde ela está então? – Jacob perguntou.

Suspirei e me pus a procurar a mente dela. Foi um pouco difícil, muitas mentes gritando até que a achei.

-Ela está entrando no salão com Jane e Nicolas. – Respondi, todos nos viramos para lá.

Jane estava visivelmente perturbada e Nicolas parecia normal. Isso é o maximo que eu poderia supor sobre os dois, já que suas mentes estavam protegidas por Bella - Ela falou algo sobre estar treinando seu proprio limite.

Entretanto, Alice andava apressada e berrava em muito bom som mental.

_NOVO PLANO! NOVO PLANO! _

-O que...? – Olhei-a confuso por um instante, então absorvi todas as informações.

Nicolas e Jane saíram para uma direção, enquanto Alice se aproximava de nós.

-O que foi? – Nessie me olhou em alerta. – Cadê mamãe, Edward? – Me olhou feroz, enquanto agarrava meu braço.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – Alice respondeu por mim, franzi o cenho e tentei ver o que estava acontecendo, mas ela se recusou a pensar sobre.

-Alice... – Olhei-a em aviso, ela me ignorou.

-Shh! – Ela me calou e contou mentalmente.

_3... 2... 1..._

O alarme de incêndio tocou, agua foi para todo lugar. Os gritos assustaram ainda mais os alunos, não era agua normal, era agua benta...

- O que estão esperando? Ataquem! – Alice berrou para nós. Jacob, Rose e Jasper desapareceram, mas eu continuei ali a olhando e Nessie estava segurando meu braço com certa força, ela estava preocupada com Bella.

-Onde está mamãe? – Nessie insistiu.

-Agora não. – Alice respondeu e agarrei seu braço.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Efeitos colaterais, Edward, efeito colaterais. – Ela me olhou suplicante. – Eles vão se reunir. – Apontou para os demônios que fugiam junto com os humanos. – Precisamos deixar os humanos aqui, separa-los! Por favor se foque!

**Esme P.O.V**

-Algo está errado, Esme. – Olhei para Athenodora sem saber o que dizer. – Os três estão brigando muito, eu não sei o que fazer.

Athenodora me convidou para ir a um café da cidade para conversa. Os lugares improváveis eram os melhores para se ter reuniões privadas. Mas quando chegamos lá, eu percebi que isso não era uma conversa diplomática, era um encontrou de amigas, afinal Athenodora estava desabafando comigo!

Eu não sabia se aquilo era um truque ou se era verdade. Isso me incomodava um pouco, por que se fosse um truque, eles estavam jogando sujo, se fosse verdade, eu estava desconfiada de alguém que não merecia.

-Por que está me contando isso? – Perguntei curiosa. – Eu poderia usar essas informações ao meu favor.

-Por que eu confio em você, Esme. Ao contrario da minha família, realmente acredito que vocês, Cullen, não querem poder como os dos Volturis. – Ela suspirou e mexeu em seu café intocado. – Quem iria querer tal carga é estupido e obviamente não viveu o suficiente entender que não leva a lugar nenhum.

-Você me deixa em uma posição difícil.

-Eu sei. – Sorriu um tanto triste. – Mas eu não tenho ninguém mais para conversa.

-E a esposa de Aro? – Athenodora me olhou.

-Ela não é a esposa dele. – Disse um tanto fria.

Sim, Sulpicia não era a esposa de Aro, ao menos não oficialmente, como Athenodora e Caius.

– Eu sei que vocês não tem uma boa relação, mas nessas horas, a família é com quem devemos contar. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Você não tem ideia do quão sortuda você é. – Comentou asperamente olhando para a xicara. – Você pode contar com sua família. – Me olhou triste. – Você não espera traições.

-Você acha que eles vão trair um ao outro?

-Já fizeram. – Respondeu com uma risada sem humor algum. – Antes, agora e provavelmente no futuro.

-O que quer de mim? – Perguntei entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa.

-Um conselho.

-Eu sei que conversa sempre ajuda.

-Mesmo que a verdade seja dolorosa demais? – Perguntou, olhei-a intrigada. – Eu mantenho os Volturis juntos por mais de mil e quinhentos anos, me afastei deles diversas vezes, mas sempre voltei. – Me olhou. – Amor a Caius, você deve supor, mas também por que Aro e Marcus também são minha família.

-Amo minha família também.

-E é por isso que você entende que se fizer qualquer movimento contra nós, eu não hesitarei em aniquila-la.

-Pensei que confiasse em mim. – Olhei-a tensa.

-E confio. – Sorriu. – Isso não significa que os lideres Volturi confiem. Por isso lhe peço que tenha cuidado em seu movimento, não quero que sua família corra riscos.

-Estou confusa, nunca tentamos nada contra vocês.

-Esme, nós, Volturis, estamos em guerra, não só com os demônios, mas entre nós. – Ela segurou minha mão. – Isso torna Aro temperalmente paranoico, Caius ainda mais impaciente e Marcus mais rancoroso.

-Você está me deixando a par dos problemas com eles, para eu poder entender o por que da ameaça. – Compreendi de repente.

-Ao contrario do que vocês pensam, esmagar os Cullen é como matar um humano para os Volturis: fácil. – Endureci na cadeira, ela falou aquilo com tanta confiança. – Eu realmente agradeço ao fato de Edward e Bella irem se casar, isso torna as coisas mais suaves.

-Como assim? Acha que...

-Que o casamento dos dois irá manter a paz eterna entre os Volturis e Cullen? É claro.

-Não sabia que valorizavam tanto o casamento entre Edward e Bella.

-Você não faz ideia. – Ela sorriu cordialmente. – Mas me diga, onde comprou esse colar? É esplendido!

**Kate P.O.V**

-Eu não via tanta excitação sexual no ar desde... – Garrett parou de falar ao ver o meu olhar, felizmente, parou de sorrir também.

A agua tinha acalmado meu espirito felizmente. Eu estava furiosa comigo mesma!

Não sei como, mas o cheiro no ar me excitou como nunca antes e quando vi estava em um armário com Garrett, tentando não rachar a parede, enquanto ele me fodia com força.

Sim, nós transamos... Eu me odeio, é oficial.

A coisa é que nós vampiros somos realmente rápidos quando queremos, então durante aquela musica eu vim duas vezes e ia começar a terceira quando ouvi a gritaria.

Sai aos tropeços e parei dois demônios, que rolavam de dor no chão. O plano tinha entrado em ação e eu estava ocupada fodendo com meu ex no maldito armário de vassouras!

Eu era o pior membro dos Cullen, fato! Não é possível!

Ouvi as ordens de Rose de matar e foi o que eu fiz, arranquei cabeça após cabeça. Garret apareceu quando eu estava na quarta e me veio com esse comentário chinfrim...

-Parece que o resto fugiu. – Edward comentou se aproximando, ergueu as sobrancelhas para Garrett, sinal que o infeliz pensava em nossa rapidinha. – Quero que fique na porta, vamos direcionar os humanos para cá e quero que filtre os demônios.

-Ok. – Acenei com a cabeça indo em direção a porta com Garrett atrás mim.

-Então... E agora? – Ouvi Rose pergunta.

-Mantenha os humanos aqui com o seu dom. – Alice pediu.

-Onde está mamãe? – Nessie perguntou, um rosnado foi se ouvido logo depois que ela perguntou.

Me virei surpresa e vi Jasper entre Alice e Edward. Arregalei os olhos, ao ver Edward parecendo furioso e Alice perturbada.

-_Como diabos isso aconteceu?_ – Ele estava tão nervoso que perguntou em italiano.

-Eles não podem sair. – Alice respondeu apressadamente em inglês. – Bella está com Victoria, sendo torturada...

-O que? – Nessie a olhou incrédula.

-Belo truque. – Nos viramos para a porta. – Não podemos sair e ninguém pode entrar. – Uma garota morena entrou na sala, sorrindo falsamente.

-Angela? – Rose perguntou. – Eu não vi essa vindo. – Comentou impressionada.

-Eu sou realmente boa no que faço, antes que pergunte Edward. – Angela sorriu para Edward. – Essa humana não tem consciência de que está sendo possuída.

-O que quer? – Edward perguntou.

-Quero sair. – Angela respondeu parando de sorrir. – Lhe ofereço um acordo, Bella em troca da saída de todos os demônios.

-Quem garante que vai cumprir o acordo? – Jasper perguntou.

-Lhe dou minha palavra de demônio, isso é sagrado para nós, como devem saber.

-Tem cães do inferno lá fora. – Alice estreitou os olhos. – É uma armadilha.

-Ofereci o acordo, decidam. – Se virou e sumiu.

-Não a sigam! – Alice exclamou. – Ela não viria aqui sozinha, deve ter bastante demônios ao redor para tal confiança.

-Então, cães do inferno? – Rose perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Bem, sobre isso... – Alice fez uma careta sem graça.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Sai de dentro da sala, eu já tinha feito meu trabalho e trocado a agua, não foi fácil (já que eu não sei bem como fazer isso), mas nada é impossível.

A gritaria chamou minha atenção, gritaram algo sobre fogo, mas eu não sentia cheiro de fumaça, então era só o sistema de incêndio fazendo o seu trabalho.

-Sr. Cullen! – Me virei para a minha querida professora de espanhol, a quem apelidados de uvas-passas, por que seu nome realmente não me interessa. – O que faz aqui? Há fogo na escola!

-Não, não há. – Respondi automaticamente, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Olhe pelas janelas, professora. – Apontei. – Está chovendo, não tem como ter fogo.

-Hã? – Ela se virou e olhou, então gritou horrorizada.

-O que? – Me aproximei e vi três corpos no chão dilacerados, eram de funcionários da escola! Eles saíram antes de Alice ativar o feitiço.

Droga!

Minha audição captou algo vindo em minha direção, instintivamente ergui a professora na minha frente. Tudo o que ouvi foi o suspiro engasgado dela, fiz uma careta ao ver um dardo no meio de sua garganta.

Larguei o cadáver no chão e acelerei para cima do meu atacante. Era um humano, que ótimo! Na verdade, eu conhecia ele, era Eric!

O japinha sabe atirar?

-Você não vai querer fazer isso! – Exclamou sufocadamente, eu estava o prendendo contra a parede com as presas de fora. – Estamos todos com o sangue envenenado.

-Eu não preciso mata-lo. – Quebrei sua mão e ele gritou. – Você vai ser uma excelente fonte. – Agarrei seu braço e comecei a arrasta-lo em minha velocidade vampírica.

Abri a porta do salão de festa e empurrei o japinha no chão, uma entrada dramática, como eu gosto. Rose estava lá com Jane e Kate, o resto tinha sumido.

-Querida, olha quem matou a professora uva-passas! – Exclamei dado um chutei em Eric, que gemeu.

Quase tive pena do ser humano asiático lamentável.

-Eu me lembro de você. – Jane comentou se aproximando sobrenaturalmente (assustando ainda mais o japinha) e se agachando a sua frente curiosa. – Você deu em cima de mim na festa que o outro humano morreu.

-Eu sei a verdade! – O japinha criou coragem. – Vocês mataram Tyler! – Exclamou todo revoltado, então começou a gritar.

Jane se ergueu com uma careta de dor, Rose pegou seu braço rapidamente.

-Eu não posso usar meus poderes. – Jane resmungou em tom baixo.

-Então eu uso os meus. – Rose revirou os olhos. – Teria sido mais simples eu fazer isso, francamente. – Ralhou, enquanto se agachava perto do humano. – Oi. – Ergueu o queixo dele e o olhar do coitado vidrou. – Você vai dizer a verdade para nós, entendeu?

-Apenas a verdade. – Murmurou bestamente.

-Ele tentou me atacar também. – Disse a Jane. – Com o mesmo tipo de dardo que atingiu você e disse que tem o sangue envenenado.

-Isso é quase um consolo. – Ela cruzou os braços rabugentamente. – Essa é a arma dele? – Perguntou puxando do meu ombro.

-Sim, adaptaram e tudo mais. – Revirei os olhos.

-Essa não é a arma que me atingiu. – Jane comentou. – Foi lançado como um tiro de arco e flecha, por isso o som não foi capitado por mim, eu esperaria uma arma moderna e não a uma corda. – Entregou a arma para mim.

-Quem mais está por trás disso? – Rose perguntou.

-Eu não sei.

-Quem te disse sobre nós?

-Angela.

-Angela? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ela já se revelou demonia e está com Bella. Alice, Edward e Nessie foram atrás deles. – Kate respondeu prontamente.

-Você sabia que Angela é um demônio?

-Não.

-O que pensa que estamos fazendo? – Jane perguntou.

-Prendendo a cidade e a transformando em sua comida. – Ele respondeu.

-Dificilmente. – Kate deu uma risada, nos olhamos divertidos.

-Onde está Angela?

-Em algum lugar na escola.

-Onde está Bella?

-Na escola também? – Seu tom era de duvida, ele não sabia.

-Quem são os vampiros?

-Os Cullen.

-Tem lobisomens? – Jane perguntou.

-Não, só vampiros. – Nos olhamos entendo que os demônios estavam manipulando os humanos apenas contra os demônios.

-E o que você acha que os Cullen estão fazendo com Bella Swan?

-Usando-a como brinquedo e comida.

-E sobre Nessie?

-Vampira. – O japinha respondeu.

-Por que acha isso?

-É irmã do Edward, certo?

-E o Black? – Jane perguntou cruzando os braços. – Ele não tem algo com ela?

-Também está na mesma situação de Bella. – O asiático nos olhou ansioso.

-Eles armaram direitinho. – Comentei cruzando os braços. – E agora? – Olhei para todos.

**Carmem P.O.V**

-Nós... – Aro e o general se calaram quando dei o toque na porta.

-Sim?

-Senhores? – Perguntei sem abrir a porta.

Em um click rápido a porta se abriu para mim, revelando Charlie Swan e Aro Volturi. O general tinha acabado de chegar e tinha ido se reunir imediatamente ao líder Volturi.

-Entre mina querida. – Aro sorriu para mim, desconfiança cresceu em mim.

-Entendo que pediram minha presença? – Olhei-os especulativa.

-Sim, sim... – Aro se levantou da mesa e se aproximou pensativo. – Pelo o que eu entendi, senhora Carmem, seu marido traiu os Cullen...?

-Ele não é meu marido. – Declarei triste. – Traiu a todos nós para os Romenos. – Me forcei a dizer.

-Eleazar é velho, Carmem, gostaria de saber se tem consciência de quão velho. – Aro me olhou.

-Seiscentos anos. – Respondi indiferente. – O que importa?

-Acreditamos que ele tenha tido relações com certos clãs que... Bem, que não existem mais. – Charlie se sentou a mesa parecendo cansado.

-O que querem de mim? – Perguntei grosseiramente. – Perdoe a minha falta de paciência, mas o tema que falam não é meu preferido.

-Entendo. – Aro acenou com cabeça. – Senhora Carmem, lembro que no dia em que Eleazar partiu da minha casa em Volterra com senhora, pensei que o amor era a força mais poderosa do mundo.

-E? – Murmurei não querendo olha-lo, Eleazar preferiu seguir o dever ao dever quando fingiu traição.

Não o culpava, mas não podia evitar o ressentimento.

-Ele está com os Romenos, traiu os Cullen e a senhora.

-Eu entendo o que ele fez, senhor. – Disse entre os dentes. – O que tem isso?

-Por quê? – Aro se inclinou em minha direção me olhando astutamente. Quase engoli meu veneno quando ouvi a pergunta, mas me controlei e mantive o controle completo sobre minha expressão.

-Me desculpe?

-Por que ele faria tal coisa se a ama desesperadamente você?

-Por que está fazendo isso? – Olhei-o tentando controlar minha magoa.

-Eu me perguntei isso na época que soube da traição dele... – Aro continuou me ignorando. -... Mas não consegui a resposta até Charlie trazer isso. – Ergueu um medalhão. – Ele encontrou com uma de nossas fontes que obteve com vampiro russo que morreu recentemente.

-O que isso tem a ver com Eleazar? – Olhei para o desenho do medalhão, algo antigo, é claro.

-Tem tudo a ver. – Aro sorriu para mim.

Então, ele fez seu movimento e, de repente, eu estava presa contra parede com o rosto de Aro a centímetros do meu.

-Seu marido é apaixonado por você e, certa vez, escolheu você em vez do dever. Por que as coisas seriam diferentes agora? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E lhe respondo, minha senhora: fogo.

Ele sabia.

Aro me largou e eu escorreguei pela parede o olhando cautelosa.

-Fogo?

-A única coisa que pode nos matar, além do sol, mas ele nos queima, então... – Aro divagou e andou pela sala. – Eu lhe contaria a historia sobre a organização e como fênix surgiu dela, mas... – Me olhou sobre o ombro. – Você já sabe, certo? Ao menos a versão _dela_.

-Eu não sei do que fala.

-Claro que não sabe. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Seja lá o que contaram para você, saiba desde já: é mentira.

Olhei-o inexpressivamente.

-Me contaram?

-Mande uma mensagem minha. – Ele sorriu um tanto amargo. – _Que os sacrifícios valham a pena_.

Quase arregalei os olhos.

-Sério, eu não entendo. – Estreitei os olhos. – Quer que envie uma mensagem a Carlisle? – Fiz questão de olhar para o telefone na mesa.

-Eu quero que você mande um recado para a atual líder dos Fênix. – Então, era isso! Ele sabia.

Dei uma risada.

-Fênix não existe.

-Existe sim e você sabe disso... – Aro me olhou sorrindo. – Seu marido faz parte disso por que fez um juramento de sangue a muito tempo atrás, por isso desistiu de você para cumprir o dever e trair a todos.

Fiquei gelada com essa parte, _disso_ eu não sabia.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Tem dois lugares escuros, leste e sudeste. – Alice apontou. – O resto é uma verdadeira confusão e...

-O que fez? – Edward parou tenso. – Por que ele está aqui?

Alice olhou para Edward, minha cabeça se moveu para ele. De repente a expressão dele se clareou surpresa.

-O que? – Olhei-os ansiosa.

-Coisa nossa. – Alice disse olhando ao redor tensa.

_Falar em voz alta não é seguro, certo?_ – Mandei para os dois e eles acenaram com a cabeça.

-Odeio ficar no escuro. – Suspirei disfarçando, dei uma piscadela sorridente para os dois que só me olharam (Edward de sobrancelha levantada, Alice de cima a baixo).

-Leste e sudeste. – Edward refletiu e os olhos perderam o foco. – O pessoal percebeu que o colégio está fechado, estão entrando em pânico...

De repente um som agudo ecoou e os dois fizeram uma careta, eu não por que tenho minha audição controlada (eu sou foda). O som de mão batendo em microfone apareceu, alguém estava na sala do diretor.

_-Alô , som, alô? Alô? Isso está funcionando_? – Esse era...

Mike?

WTF?

-Geeeente? – Alonguei minha fala os olhando incrédula, Alice ergueu a mão para me calar.

-_Ah valeu!_ – Ele exclamou e pigarreou. –_ PARABÉNS ALUNOS DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL! NÓS TE PEGAMOS!_

Mentira...

-_Por nós, eu quero dizer: nós, alunos do sênior! – _Ele disse em tom arrogante._ – Como todos sabem, sempre fazemos pegadinhas no começo do ano, mas dessa vez... _– Uma risada do mal surpreendente boa para um almofadinha loiro de quinta categoria. – _Resolvemos inovar e pegar todos duplamente desprevenidos!_

Ao longe eu conseguia ouvir as vaias nas portas.

-_Obrigado por ouvirem, divirtam-se na festa._ – Ele acrescentou.

_-Só pra acrescentar... – Ouvi Jessica. – É oficial! Eu e o Newton estamos namorando! Eu sou uma vadia indisponível, invejosos!_

_-Isso... Espera, o que?_ – Se ouviu a voz incrédula de Mike.

Minha boca se abriu com essa e olhei para os dois vampiros sentindo os cantos da minha boca irem para baixo em sinal de descrença.

-Rose, é esperta. – Alice comentou.

-Tadinho de Mike. – Retruquei voltando a andar, Edward agarrou meu braço e de repente era só rosnados para lá e pra cá.

Quando tudo deixou de ser um borrão, eu percebi Edward e Alice na minha frente em posições vampíricas de lutas.

Era meio engraçada na verdade.

Eles abaixavam um pouco as pernas, as afastavas, então os braços se abriam um pouco e iam para trás, enquanto o tronco se projetava para frente e eles rosnavam como dois animais muito furiosos. A coisa era, eu não estava vendo pelo ângulo assustador dele, veja bem, eu estava atrás dos dois.

Então eu basicamente olhava para suas bundas levemente empinadas para mim, deviei os olhos pensando no quão inútil era observa aquilo.

Quer dizer, tinha demônios na nossa frente.

E opa! Bella?

-Bella? – Perguntei ansiosa, ela me olhou sem expressão alguma.

Oh droga! Eu conhecia aquela expressão! Ela foi torturada, fatão! Tinha até lagrimas secas em seu rosto e sangue, o cabelo dela estava todo desarrumado e o vestido...

-Quem te torturou? – Alice perguntou, Bella olhou para Angela. – Você não só torturou minha amiga, acabou com o vestido dela, você definitivamente está morte. – Se endireitou retraindo as presas e cruzando os braços, Edward já tinha voltado ao modo humano também.

Olhei para Alice pensando que ela valorizava demais as roupas.

-Estou morrendo de medo. – Angela a olhou sarcasticamente.

Olhei para Bella de novo, mas dessa vez eu vi mais que minha mãe.

Eu vi quem a segurava.

-Victoria? - Abri a boca chocada. – Por que você tá com os demônios?

-Ela viu que salvamos a vida de James. – Angela rebateu pela ruiva, que estava bem bonitona por sinal.

Mas, vou te contar, aqueles olhos vermelhos eram muito brilhantes, quase laranjas, dá medo.

-Espera ai! – Exclamei quando captei o que Angela disse. – Me desculpe, eu acho que não entendi o que disse. Por um momento pensei que tinha dito que salvou James.

-Foi o que fizemos, Bella quase o matou e...

-Vocês gentilmente resolveram se apoderar do corpo dele como se fosse apenas uma roupa, certo? E então o fez sair por ai, sendo que ele não era exatamente ele e sim um demônio de verdade.

-Assim como você, queridinha. – Angela me cortou. – Nós apenas o mordermos, exatamente como Bella fez com você.

-E é por isso que agua benta faz efeito nele. – Olhei-a sarcástica. – Estranho, por que em mim e Bella _não faz_.

-Olhe...

-Voltando ao meu ponto, que você interrompeu. – Cortei-a impaciente. Eu zero paciência para essas merdas e por merda, eu quero dizer, demônios. – Ele simplesmente saiu por ai cerelepe e saltitante matando e caçando Bellinha ali. Vocês não o salvaram, vocês estupraram o corpo dele e se apoderaram de seu livro arbítrio.

Cruzei os braços e olhei sarcástica, por que estão em silêncio?

-Você acabou de dizer que estupramos James? – Angela me olhou estreitando os olhos, como se quisesse entender se eu estava brincando. – E como pode falar sobre sermos assassinos, quando você é uma assassina profissional?

Apertei a boca mal humorada.

-Eu não faço isso com prazer.

-E quando mata por se alimentar? – Ela sorriu. – Eu conheço a sensação, Nessie, dor e medo apenas dão um sangue extremamente saborosos. Então, senhores, não vamos fingir que somos criaturas humanas, temos diferente códigos de moralidade.

-Você não tem valores morais. – Olhei-a incrédula, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Claro que tenho. – Sorriu ainda mais malignamente, Bella não disse que ela era uma das pessoas mais doce que conheceu? – _Matar lentamente e com muita dor_. – Sua voz ficou rouca no final, cheia de prazer.

_Que vadiazinha. _

-Podemos ir direto ao ponto? – Edward a olhou todo sério.

-Ah sim, o seu noivo, hein? – Angela olhou para Bella. – Parece que lhe ensinei bem, não?

Bella estava pálida, mas ela ficou ainda mais, sério mesmo! Ficamos em silêncio confuso, ao menos, eu estava confusa, até que Bella olhou para Angela com o cenho franzido.

Sério, alguém pode clarear as coisas?

-Como?

-Sinceramente, eu sempre soube do seu potencial, nunca entendi o por que de terumq queda pelo estupido Harry.

Hã?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, por quê? Por quê? O que estou perdendo?

-Irina? – Fiquei arrepiada quando Bella sussurrou o nome incrédula.

-Eu não contei? – Angela cantarolou fazendo um bico inocente. – Meu erro, eu assumo. – Deu de ombros.

Espera, espera, espera!

O-M-G!

- Essa é a puta da Irina? – Exclamei surpresa. – Mentira! Você é a maldita cadela dos infernos que nos meteu nessa enrascada de semi-demônio?

-Não é como se eu tivesse feito de proposito, você sabe, ela me matou. – Olhou em desagrado para Bella que não conseguia falar nada.

-Tem ideia do quanto ferrou com nossas vidas? – Rosnei querendo avançar nela.

-Ah que isso! – Sorriu como se eu estivesse a elogiando. – Assim você me faz corar. – Piscou teatralmente.

Um rugido assustador ecoou pelo corredor, não foi meu (embora eu estava quase a soltar um barulho parecido) foi de Bella. Quando vi Bella estava em cima de Angela a socando até a morte.

Victoria arrancou Bella pela cintura segundos depois e segurou o queixo dela.

-Um movimento e arranco a cabeça dela. – Victoria nos olhou em alerta, enquanto Angela levantava cuspindo sangue, sorri com isso, mas foi bem rápido.

-Tudo bem, voltemos aos negócios. – Angela disse limpando a sujeira imaginaria do vestido. – Passagem livre. Onde?

Edward os olhou se recusando a falar, Alice suspirou.

-Nos sigam. – Alice se virou e Edward me empurrou na direção dela, ficando entre nós duas e os demônios.

-Parece que ele realmente te ama, Bellinha. – Angela zombou. – Nem sequer tentou me atacar.

-Então, como foi ser morta por uma adolescente que não sabia nada sobre o mundo sobrenatural? – Edward perguntou acidamente, um rosnado baixo saiu dos lábios de Angela.

**Kate P.O.V**

Rosnei tirando a irritante criatura de cima de mim. Era muitos para mim, eram sete demonios de olhos negros!

Isso era covardia! Eles tinham poderes também!

-Isso é brincadeira? - Olhei-os revoltada.

O traste do Garrett resolveu aparecer nessa hora, arrebentando a cabeça de um e arrancando o coração de outro. Meu herói, revirei os olhos e dei choque em um engraçadinho que agarrou meu braço.

-Sentiu minha falta, fala a verdade! - Garrett sorriu para mim e acabou sendo empurrado para o chão por dois demônios, tirei os dois de cima del imediatamente.

-Cale a maldita boca, homem! - E ataquei as criaturas.

De repente, surigiu mais, vindo sabe-se lá da onde.

Jane e Nicolas cuidavam dos estudantes ao norte, enquanto Jacob e Jasper foram dar um jeito nos outro ao sul. E o resto dos meus companheiros de clã estavam espalhados pela escola, tirando os demônios de seus esconderijos.

De repente as criatura começaram a gritar ao nosso redor. Paramos quando vimos a bruxa loira se aproximar com adolescentes que também eram bruxos. Era o mais novo coven da família Karlec, primos de Bella Swan, foi ela quem localizou a lider loira, na verdade.

O nome dela era Emilye e estava provando que sabia o que fazia, os demonios estavam todos desmaiados ao nosso redor.

-Dois dos seus estão mortos. - Ela disse. - Lá fora tem cães infernais. - Apontou, pisquei digerindo o que ela disse. - Eles sairam antes de selarmos a escola, sinto muito. - O garoto atrás dela revirou os olhos.

-Garrett acompanhe eles até o ginásio, os humanos continuaram lá, enquanto estamos pegando os demônios, estarão seguros. - Falei para eles. - Eu tenho um bagunça para limpar. - Olhei ao redor segurando o suspiro.

**Alice P.O.V**

Suspirei chutando a porta para o terraço, era o único lugar para sair.

Mas tudo ia ficar bem.

Por que isso fazia parte do plano.

Sorri maldosamente para mim mesma e Edward olhou para mim quase que imediatamente, ouvindo meus pensamentos.

Mas não, eu não vou dizer o que está acontecendo. Estou muito ocupada tentando entender por que a futura miss universo é aquela miss.

Quer dizer, ela não é tão bonita quanto há...

-Então? – Angela perguntou impaciente, agora ela tinha uma faca na garganta de Bella.

-Pule e seja feliz. – Sorri para ela.

-Me desculpe? – Me olhou desconfiada.

Isso também era parte do plano.

-Pule e está fora, caso não percebeu tecnicamente estamos fora do colégio. – Apontei para a porta animadamente.

-Vão olhar. – Angela mandou um dos seis demônios para a ponta.

Pude percebe que ele focou algo lá embaixo, os cães infernais, é claro.

Senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado, eu não tinha mencionado antes sobre os cães... Desculpinha?

Ele me olhou inexpressivo e se focou no demônio.

-Pule. – Angela ordenou.

O demônio hesitou, como eu também previ.

Ela revirou os olhos e correu em direção a ele, o empurrando.

Demorou dois segundos até ela chegar a ele.

Esse foi tempo mais do que suficiente.

Um rosnado cortou o ar e todos reagimos rosnando de volta.

Eu tinha que disfarça.

Angela se virou logo depois de ter empurrado o demônio e arregalou os olhos incrédula, quando viu Victoria arrancar a cabeça de um de seus capachos com os dentes.

Os quatro demônios foram pular nela, mas alguém interferiu antes de chegarem nela.

Esse era Marcus.

Que matou todos com tanta facilidade que meu instinto de sobrevivência foi ao limite gritando perigo.

-Out... – Bella murmurou no chão, Victoria tinha empurrado ela. Edward acenou para Nessie e ela foi em direção a Bella.

-Agora... – Marcus se virou para Angela parecendo ainda mais assustador, mas ela ergueu a mão e ele parou.

-Você não pode me atacar. – Ela sorriu para Marcus, ele mostrou as presas pela primeira vez.

Quer dizer, essa era a primeira vez que eu via as presas dele, ou de qualquer Volturi, na verdade.

Não pude deixar de notar que elas eram maiores do as minhas, ou de qualquer vampiro que conheço, na verdade.

-Não é tão forte assim. – Marcus comentou forçando um passo.

-Nessie leve Bella daqui. – Edward pediu em tom urgente, enquanto agarrava meu braço. – Ela está chamando os cães infernais.

-Pare-a! – Exclamei para Edward.

-Eu não posso, ela pode voltar contra o atacante seu próprio ataque. – Ele respondeu olhando ao redor.

-Escute o Cullen, senhor. – Angela rangeu os dentes.

-Os Cullen não tem um terço da minha idade. – Marcus rebateu indiferente, enquanto forçava outro passo.

-Volturi... – Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante e então sorriu como se tudo fosse uma piada. – Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Como vão os lideres?

Oh, então ela não sabia com quem falava.

Marcus parou e a olhou estreitando os olhos.

-Diga a eles uma coisa: obrigada. Se não fosse pela Didyme, nem sequer estaríamos aqui. – Olhou-o malignamente.

Pude sentir a tensão em Marcus.

-Sim, a lenda é verdadeira, meu amor.

Em um piscar de olhos, eu me vi sendo empurrada no chão e começar a gritar, enquanto era dilacerada. Oh droga!

Edward me empurrou antes que eu pudesse reagir. Pude sentir algo passando por cima de nós dois, nos erguemos e olhamos ao redor tensamente.

-Como vão lutar contra algo que não podem ver? – Angela fez beicinho.

-Victoria... – Marcus olhou sobre o ombro.

A ruiva estranhamente estava dentro da porta da escola.

-Eles não podem entrar na escola. – Ela olhou para nós com urgência. Edward agarrou meu braço e nos lançamos para a porta.

O que era aquilo?

Isso eu não tinha visto.

-Acho que isso é um adeus. – Angela sorriu para Marcus, ele deu outro passo. – Você não irá conseguir me atacar antes dos meus animais.

Mas eu sabia como aquilo terminaria.

-Não! – Exclamei. – Vão te pegar se for. – Marcus me olhou por um instante, não havia expressão nenhuma em seu rosto. – E tudo fica escuro.

Três rosnados se ouviram, estavam ao redor dele.

-Ouça a vidente, ela sabe bem o que fala. – Angela disse. – Você é o meu mensageiro, irá sobreviver se não me atacar.

Lentamente, Marcus acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar em nossa direção. Calmamente, na velocidade de um humano, como se não temesse nenhum dos rosnado ao redor.

Um pouco antes de chegar a porta ele parou, eu quase tive um ataque de nervos. Marcus tem uma veia suicida, só pode!

-Mande uma mensagem ao seu líder. – Disse sobre o ombro. – Vocês não irão ter sucesso, exatamente como duzentos anos atrás, ou há dois mil anos. – Ela o olhou com atenção. – Diga que foi Marcus Volturi quem mandou. – Então, pisou na porta e a fechou atrás dele.

A ultima coisa que vi o olhar de choque de Angela.

-Vamos deixa-la escapar assim? – Nessie perguntou.

-Ela irá voltar. – Marcus agarrou o braço de Victoria. – Eles sempre voltam. – E sumiu de nossa vistas com a ruiva.

-O que ele foi fazer com Victoria? – Nessie perguntou confusa, enquanto olhava para Edward.

-Ela é dele agora, ou algo igualmente assustador. – Bella respondeu roucamente, Edward a ajudou se levantar.

-Como assim? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

-Eu pedi para ele não mata-la, então ele trocou sangue com ela. Então disse que ela era dele e lhe devia obediência, ela não teve muita dificuldade em obedece-lo em relação aos demônios, de qualquer maneira. – Suspirou recuperando o equilíbrio.

-Você pediu e ele simplesmente resolveu atender? – Olhei-a cética, ela deu de ombros.

-Eu sou uma pessoa muito persuasiva quando estou amarrada em uma cadeira em um estado lamentável. – Rebateu um tanto arrogante. – Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou trocar de roupa. – Se virou.

-Espera, o que? – Nessie a olhou incrédula.

-Eu tenho roupa reserva no vestiário. – Bella falou sem parar de andar.

-Eu vou com ela. – Edward tranquilizou Nessie.

-Não. – Bella se virou de repente, todos nós erguemos a sobrancelha. – Nessie vem comigo, você tem que lidar com todo mundo.

Nessie olhou para Edward meio sem graça e Bella pigarreou a chamando com a cabeça, Edward apontou para Bella, enquanto Nessie o olhava.

-Eu tenho mesmo coisas a fazer. - Edward deu de ombros.

As duas sumiram no final do corredor e esperamos até as duas se afastarem o suficiente. No instante que o fizeram, eu desviei do ataque de Edward.

Eu já esperava tudo aquilo, é claro.

Ergui as mãos como se quisesse acalmar um animal nervoso.

-Ed, seja bonzinho.

-Você sabia que ela ia ser capturada. – Ele rosnou para mim.

-Tinha que acontecer, eles achariam que estavam na vantagem, enquanto nós o pegávamos desprevenidos. – Sorri para ele. – Temos quase trinta demônios em nossa poder agora e sabemos dos humanos.

-Ela podia ter sido levada.

-Eu tranquei o colégio por um motivo, Edward. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Eu não esperava Marcus aqui, na verdade, nem os cães infernais. Victoria iria morrer hoje, ele alterou isso e os cães infernais foram embora com Angela, ela não arriscaria andar por ai desprotegida.

Não importa o quanto eu alterasse, alguém sempre matava Victoria hoje de noite, eu não a esperava sair viva até que ela atacou o demônio no terraço. Angela também foi uma surpresa, mas ela fez Bella ficar no escuro, então ela era habilidosa.

Aliais, ela era a demônia que transformou Bella. Muita informação para uma noite só.

-São onze e meia. – Edward comentou. – A noite nem começou ainda.

-Bem, então eu vou me diverti um pouco com os humanos. – Dei de ombros e olhei para o meu vestido, felizmente, ele tinha sobrevivido.

**Bella P.O.V**

Coloquei meu jeans e me sentei no chão do vestiário cansada. Muita coisa em pouco tempo.

Ao menos Victoria sobreviveu, eu não queria a morte dela sobre mim...

_A porta caiu._

_Um vulto passou e de repente Victoria estava de joelhos prestes a perde a cabeça._

_-NÃO! – Exclamei tentando me soltar debilmente, olhei para quem o fazia e era Marcus._

_-O que disse? – Ele me olhou intrigado._

_-Não mate ela, não tem culpa. – Respirei mais forte, ele olhou para Victoria que estava assustada. _

_-Tem ideia de que ela não faria o mesmo por você?_

_-É ai que está, ela faria. – Suspirei engolindo o nó na minha garganta. – Eu te peço, salve-a._

_-O que faz pensar que eu faria?_

_-O fato de que eu sou da sua família. – Ele me olhou por longos segundos._

_-Como sabe?_

_-Um passarinho me contou. – Dei de ombros, Renné me explicou tudo naquele livro e eu realmente agradecia a isso. – Eu te imploro, salve-a. – Pedi sentindo a determinação queimando em mim._

_Ele olhou para Victoria e a ergueu pelo pescoço, pude ver as unhas dela tentando se soltar, o sangue escorria, mas Marcus não parecia sentir nada._

_-Como é que nenhum dos Cullen te pegou? – Ele perguntou a observando de perto, o olhar de Victoria vacilou, era realmente estranho ver um vampiro com medo._

De alguma forma, o fato de Victoria ter um dom que despistou os Cullen pareceu favorece-la. Em um movimento rápido - muito parecido com o bote de uma cobra – ele mordeu o pescoço dela. Eu facilmente poderia achar que ele estava a beijando se não fosse o som de sucção e a cara de choque dela. Então, ainda mais rápido que a mordida, ele mordeu o pulso e empurrou na boca de Victoria.

_-Espero que valha a pena. – Me olhou sério._

_-Eu farei valer. – Prometi com certo alivio._

Ele teve que arrancar o pulso de longe de Victoria, devia ter um gosto muito bom para ela rosna revoltada. Mas Marcus rosnou de volta ainda mais assustador, ele não parecia em nada com o vampiro indiferentemente entediado do aeroporto.

Então, Marcus começou a explicar que Victoria era dele e que ela devia obedece-lo. Ele me tirou da cadeira, enquanto explicava o que ela teria que fazer.

Basicamente deu tudo certo e agora estou aqui, me sentindo emocionalmente esgotada. Fui de amor a dor em menos de duas horas, era demais para mim.

Oh Deus! Eu disse amor?

Eu estou apaixonada, é diferente de amar.

Completamente diferente.

Bufei para mim mesma, eu precisava parar de me martirizar e sair dali.

Para minha surpresa Edward estava me esperando no lado de fora. Que droga! Por que eu incentivei Nessie ir atrás de Jake?

-Oi... – Disfarça Bella, pelo o amor de Deus, disfarça!

-Como é que está?

-Bem, eu acho. – Mudei de um pé para o outro desconfortavelmente.

-Não, não está. – Ele me olhou atentamente. – Não precisa ser forte, você sabe.

Isso me lembrou o quão forte eu fui na tortura, principalmente na hora que ela arrancou minha pele. Senti um arrepio ao me lembrar daquilo, e passei a mão distraidamente em meu braço, seu olhar caiu no local.

-Arrancaram minha pele. – Dei de ombros tentando me fazer indiferente, comecei a sentir o nó na garganta novamente. – Eu não gritei, ao menos. – Acrescentei tentando parecer orgulhosa.

Falhei miseravelmente, é claro, ninguém pode ser tão boa atriz assim.

-Sinto muito.

-Não é sua culpa. – Por que ele tinha que piorar as coisas?

-Eu devia estar te protegendo. – Ele rebateu se erguendo.

-Está tudo bem. – Suspirei querendo acabar com aquilo. – Eu já passei por coisas piores e sobrevivi, sempre faço. – Lembrei brevemente de Alice me falando isso.

-Precisa de algo? – Perguntou se levantando, dei um passo para trás e ele franziu o cenho de leve.

_Não seja tão obvia, Bella._

-Não, eu só preciso checar Nessie... – Me virei para ir embora.

-Ela está bem, tenho um momento com Jake na verdade. – Edward respondeu as minhas costas.

Ok... É isso.

Eu não posso me deixar ter sentimentos por Edward.

Tenho que termina aquilo, agora!

Respirei fundo, coragem, Bella, coragem.

E me virei.

Fiquei assim.

De boca aberta, as palavras presas na garganta. Me vi percebendo que eu simplesmente não poderia termina nada.

Tudo bem, ele não me ama, provavelmente, nunca retornará o sentimento. Eu precisava matar aqueles sentimentos, eu sei bem disso, mas...

Eu não podia aproveitar?

Quer dizer, aquilo iria acabar me machucando de alguma forma, de qualquer maneira. Mas agora, Edward e eu tínhamos uma espécie estranha de relacionamento. Seria tudo mais fácil se eu apenas quisesse acabar com nosso trato de exclusividade.

Mas quer saber? Eu nunca gostei do caminho mais fácil, não era do meu feitio fugir.

Foi por isso que eu desisti de tentar acabar com aquilo.

Não teve nada a ver com o olhar preocupado dele.

_Nada_.

-Pode me levar para casa? – Perguntei com um suspiro. – Eu vim com Alice... – Ele acenou com cabeça se aproximando e colocando o braço ao meu redor.

Valha a pena, por favor, valha a pena.

**Jane P.O.V**

Estava finalmente tudo bem agora, por isso fugi aqui para fora, a festa lá dentro não me interessa realmente. Era um daqueles raros momentos em que relaxo, estava com os olhos fechados aproveitando a chuva e um parte da minha mente prestava atenção na musica que tocava...

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

-Se divertiu? – Abri os olhos e olhei para o lado, obviamente era Nicolas vindo me importuna.

-O que você acha?

-Acho que poderia causar um acidente aqui fora com esse vestido molhado. – Olhei para mim mesma sem me importa.

-Ao menos teria comida. – Dei de ombros.

-Você não precisa ser assim. – Ele se encostou no carro em que eu estava sentada.

Olhei para ele.

-Você não me conhece. – Fui direta. – Pode ter conhecido uma vez, mas aquela era um versão jovem e até mesmo ingênua de mim. – Me inclinei em sua direção. - Aquela pessoa_ não existe mais_.

- Eu não acredito em você. – Olhei-o incrédula. - Esquecer e deixar de existir são duas coisas diferentes. – E saiu andando.

-Não tanto quando nunca mais se lembra. – Respondi em tom baixo.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta. – Parou de andar, olhei para ele. – Quando foi a ultima vez que amou alguém?

Abri a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Nos últimos anos, eu realmente nunca amei ninguém, mas eu mal me lembro da minha vida humana, ou de algumas partes da minha vida como vampira.

A musica pareceu mais forte em minha cabeça.

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

-Por que tem tanta certeza eu sou já amei?

-Deve ter uma razão para estar viva até hoje, afinal uma eternidade sem razão para viver é pior que a morte. – Ele me lançou um ultimo olhar antes de ir embora.

E eu o observei desaparecer nas sombras, com o final da musica tocando...

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

**Thomas P.O.V**

Abri os olhos cansado, eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo dolorida. Era horrível, cara.

Me ergui da cama confuso, eu lembrava daquele lugar, estava me prendendo ali!

Cambaleei até a porta, o que tinha acontecido? A ultima coisa que me lembro era... Dor.

Um barulho de algo se quebrando chamou minha atenção. Encarei a porta defensivamente e então abri-a bruscamente.

Ok, estou vivo até aqui.

Me inclinei e vi o corredor vazio, sai andando o mais silenciosamente que pude, andei em direção as escadas, ouvindo as exclamações abafadas no andar de baixo.

Parecia que estava havendo uma discussão.

Minha cabeça estava doendo pra caralho, meu! Tinha que ouvir discussão também?

Bem, é melhor que os gritos da cela Volturi.

-_SAIA!_ – Ouvi a voz feminina gritar. – _Eu não quero ouvir nada de você! Me deixe em paz!_

-_Leah..._

-_Por favor._ – A voz pediu em um choramingo. Ouvi um suspiro e o barulho de porta se fechando.

Me aproximei cautelosamente, as coisas pareciam ter se acalmado. Vi uma mulher inclinada contra a pia de costas para mim, a ouvi suspirar e dei um passo.

_Nhéque* -_ Torci o nariz ao ouvir o ranger da madeira.

Algo bateu ao meu lado segundos depois, congelei e olhei para o lado. Tinha a _porra de um cutelo_ preso na batente da porta, bem ao lado da minha cabeça.

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Olhei para ela de boca aberta.

Ela era bonita demais para lançar cutelos ao menor barulho... Espera, por tudo o que eu já aprendi até aqui, exatamente por ela ser bonita a faz ser suspeita de carregar armas entre os seios.

Jane, por exemplo, bonitona, maligna e nem precisava carregar armas, tinha a mente para isso.

-Eu... Hã... Eu... – Respirei fundo tentando encontrar as palavras. – Ouvi algo.

-E? – Ela me olhou ferozmente, tinha uma faca enorme na mão dela.

-Er... Eu achei que... – Tentei encontrar as palavras. – Só...

-Esquece! – Ela revirou os olhos. - O que quer Bryan?

-Bryan? – Olhei-a confuso, ela pareceu desconfiada.

-Qual é seu nome?

-Thomas. – Olhei-a estranho. – Cadê Jane? Nessie? Todo mundo?

-Não se lembra? – Ela me olhou analítica, neguei com a cabeça.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntei em tom sem graça.

-Leah. – Respondeu curtamente, espremendo os lábios. – Sente-se, temos algumas coisas para conversa. – Apontou com a faca.

Eu não hesitaria em obedece-la com aquela facona.

**Jake P.O.V**

-Então, você está bem mesmo? – Nessi perguntou olhando para a ferida no meu braço.

-Sim, eu não vou virar um demônio. – Revirei os olhos. – Eles disseram que você sugou o veneno. – Sorri convencido.

Nessie estava comigo quando comecei a me sentir mal e ela percebeu que eu tinha uma mordida de demônio no ombro.

Quem diria que eu podia me torna um demônio?

Nessie nem hesitou em sugar o veneno da minha ferida.

Foi meio romântico na verdade. Assustador, bizarro, mas romântico também.

Quer dizer, estávamos os dois, chuvinha batendo de leve e ela salvando minha vida. Bem, não salvando, por que o veneno de demônio não iria me matar, mas acho que todos entenderam o ponto.

-Não fique convencido. – Bateu de leve em meu ombro e olhou para as próprias mãos hesitante.

Jasper veio até nós e afastou Nessie de mim, ela estava um pouco descontrolada, aparentemente meu sangue é delicioso. Ele nos levou ao hospital, ao que parece eles tinham controle sobre toda a cidade e ninguém hesitou em me dar assistência e questionou o fato de estar quase curada.

-De verdade, obrigado. – Toquei em seu rosto, ela ergueu os olhos um tanto assustada pelo meu toque, mas não se moveu para longe, como sempre fazia.

Era um progresso.

-Eu estou feliz por estar bem. – Sorriu docemente para mim, - E sinto muito se exagerei um pouco, faz um tempo que não tomo sangue fresco e você...

-Tenho um gosto bom. É, eu sei.

-Sabe? – Me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Jasper disse, não se lembra? Quando te tirou de mim.

-Eu estava meio chapada naquela hora. – Torceu o nariz de forma engraçada, dei uma risada.

-Eu percebi com todo aqueles rosnados e... – Afinei minha voz. - "Quero mais, quero mais, eu preciso de mais".

-Eu normalmente não sou tão psicopática, ok? E eu não falo assim! – Me olhou fazendo beicinho.

-Fala sim. – Rebati solenemente.

-Não! – Pareceu indignada. – Retire o que disse!

-Me dê um beijo e eu retiro. – Sorri convencido.

Não é que ela se inclinou e me beijou?

Não teve língua, nem foi intenso ou desesperado, como nossos beijos anteriores. Foi algo mais... Calmo, doce, arrisco dizer.

-Retire. – Sussurrou se afastando alguns centímetros e me olhando. Eu sentia seu hálito quente com cheiro doce, como chocolate quente. Estamos bem perto, nossos narizes estavam ainda juntos e eu senti meu coração se acelerando.

-Retiro. – Concordei, ela sorriu se afastando mais ainda.

-Vem, vamos te levar pra casa. – Estendeu a mão.

Minha casa era em La Push, eu sabia bem disso, mas a maneira que ela falou me fez esquecer esse fato. Era como se fossemos um casal voltando para casa.

Então, percebi que em La Push eu tinha uma casa, um bem material, um teto. O lugar que Nessie se referia não era apenas uma casa, era o meu lar.

Por que Nessie estava lá e ela era o meu lar.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor completamente tensa.

Eu estava na casa dos Cullen, que era temporariamente ocupada pelos Volturis, como Marcus me explicou.

Estava, mais precisamente, no quarto de Marcus, sentada na ponta da cama dele sem saber bem o que fazer.

Eu estou apavorada!

Esse estupido vampiro fez alguma macumba comigo e me disse que eu pertenço a ele. Que merda isso deveria significar?

Eu sou escrava dele, ou algo assim?

Afundei o rosto nas mãos.

Aquilo era culpa de Bella! Ele ia me matar e ela pediu para me salvar. Só por isso ter significado que eu sai viva daquilo é que não sinto raiva dela agora.

Me pergunto como James está agora...

E minha irmã!

O que vou dizer a ela?

_Hey, Rachel, se você vir sangue na geladeira, não ligue, é pra mim. Sabe como é, eu virei vampira e preciso disso, se não irei arrancar seu pescoço fora. Aliais, eu te falei que nosso vizinho e meu ex-namorado é um vampiro também?_

Ela ia rir de mim, ou me interna em um hospício, ou talvez fazer os dois.

Ouvi o som leve e ergui a cabeça. Marcus tinha ido trocar de roupa ou algo assim, por que ele estava cheio de sangue nas roupas quando matou aqueles demônios...

Eu mesma devia estar com sangue seco na cara. Toquei meu rosto por um breve momento e depois parei de importa, não é como se eu quisesse ficar apresentável para ele. Esse vampiro matou os demônios com uma facilidade que me fascinou e me deixou assustada.

Um estralar de dedos era tudo o que ele precisaria para me matar!

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com uma expressão inexpressiva, isso era outra coisa irritante sobre esse Marcus. Ele não transmitia emoção nenhuma no rosto!

-Você é uma recém-nascida... – Ele comentou se sentando ao meu lado, parecia tentar descobrir algo pelo modo que me olhava.

-Perto de você. – Revirei os olhos. – Você tem o que, um milhão de anos?

-Me referia a sua idade com vampira, tem apenas alguns dias, certo?

-Dois. – Confirmei desolada. Minha vida virou de ponta a cabeça a três dias atrás, parece ter sido a tanto tempo.

-Como fugiu do sol?

-Ele me queimou, mas eu corri para a floresta, era escuro o suficiente.

-Como sabia disso?

-Eu... – Franzi o cenho, ele pareceu estranhamente interessado. – Não sei, apenas sabia, instinto vampirico ou algo assim.

-E como fugiu dos Cullen?

-Como assim? – Franzi o cenho, ele suspirou parecendo entender algo.

-Você sabe quem é os Cullen? – Acenei com a cabeça. – Sabe os dons deles?

-Não. – Franzi o cenho.

-Bem, alguns vampiros tem certos talentos que os fazem ainda mais especiais. Os Cullen são conhecidos por todos os membros de sua família ter talentos. Edward pode ler mentes, Alice pode ver o futuro, Emmett tem uma força sobrenatural, Rose pode hipnotizar as pessoas, já Esme tem o dom da pirocinese e Carlisle pode controlar mentes.

-Quem é Esme e Carlisle? – Perguntei, os nomes não eram estranhos.

-Os lideres do clã. – Deveriam ser o Sr. E Sra. Cullen... – Você entende como eles são fortes?

-Sim. – Respondi me recusando a olhar para ele. Marcus devia ter algum poder também, me deixava completamente desconfortável e na defensiva, eu odiava aquilo. Mas ele não ia me matar por agora, de alguma forma, eu tinha certeza disso.

Caso contrario estaria pulando a janela.

-Mesmo com todos esses poderes, eles não puderam localizar você até que foi atrás de Bella. – Arregalei os olhos, o que aquilo significa? – Eu gostaria de entender como fez isso.

-Eu... – Neguei com a cabeça. – Não sei, sinto muito, mas não sei, eu juro...

-Eu acredito em você, menina. – Se levantou da cama e andou pelo quarto. – Está tudo bem, iremos descobrir o por que disso. Você... Entende o que significa ser minha?

Olhei para as minhas mãos tristemente.

-Eu sua escrava, ou algo assim?

-Não. – O tom pareceu levemente divertido, olhei para ele de sorrateiro. – Significa que... – Parou para refletir. – É como se eu tivesse te transformado, por eu ser mais velho, meu sangue prevalece e você pertence a mim. É minha progênie agora... – Olhou sobre ombro. – Um membro da família Volturi.

-Isso é boa coisa? – Perguntei levemente curiosa.

-Bem, você não está mais sozinha no mundo, mas também meus inimigos são os seus agora. – Se virou e eu desviei os olhos. – Então, não, não é uma boa coisa.

Ao menos ele era honesto.

Um copo apareceu na minha frente de repente, olhei para cima surpresa. Velocidade vampírica é sinistra!

-O que é isso? - Olhei para o copo intrigada.

-Sangue humano. – Me olhou entediado. – Não finja que não sabe o que é, seus olhos mostram que se alimentou.

-Não é verdade! – Exclamei revoltada, a expressão dele se mexeu um pouco, acredito que ceticamente. – Eu me alimentei de... – Parei de falar.

Eu tinha tomado sangue, só que de animal.

-Do que?

-Animal. – Respondi apressadamente. – Eu estava na floresta e ouvi o coração... – Senti o formigamento em minha gengiva, meus olhos se prenderam no cheiro tentador que vinha do copo.

-Beba. – Estendeu o copo e eu o peguei sem hesitar o virando rapidamente, três goles e acabou, olhei-o ansiosa. – Então, você não bebeu sangue humano até agora?

-Isso. – Respondi estendo o copo.

-Como aguentou a queimação na garganta com tantos humanos por perto?

-O sangue do animal pareceu ser o suficiente. – Olhei-o na defensiva.

-Isso explica o por que de ter estado tão avida por meu sangue.

Trinquei os dentes quando ouvi a menção ao seu sangue, era como o céu e ouro e...

Franzi o cenho quando senti meus dentes trincarem, passei minha língua e percebi que tinha presas. Prendi a respiração e me ergui correndo empurrando Marcus para fora do caminho e me olhando no espelho mais próximo.

Arregalei os olhos ao arreganhar os lábios e ver minhas presas e meus olhos e... E... Todo o resto!

Eu não tinha parado para me olhar no espelho. Quando acordei daquela dor infernal, Riley veio conversa comigo com Jasper e outra vampira de nome Heidi. Eles me contaram sobre James, sobre Bella, os Cullen e os Volturis. Todas as minhas emoções vieram com muita força para cima de mim e eu desliguei minha mente, atacando todos e fugindo.

Me lembro de segurar o grito quando sai pra fora e correr para a floresta ali, cinco segundos depois, eu estava bem. Meu instinto me levou pela sombra da floresta, onde o sol não entrava e quando parei só consegui me enrolar em uma bola e chorar.

Pisquei engolindo a vontade de chorar que se apossou de mim. Minha visão se focou em meu rosto perfeito.

Oh Deus! Eu era perfeita!

Me inclinei e toquei meu rosto assustada, eu sempre achei que Riley era areia demais para o meu caminhãozinho, mas agora... Bem, nós estávamos de igual para igual.

Mesmo com o sangue no rosto e o cabelo todo bagunçado, eu estava gostosa!

Ao menos ser vampira tem um lado bom, além das presas e dos olhos vermelhos.

Espera até minha irmã... Oh droga!

- O que foi? – Olhei para Marcus, ele deve ter ouvido meu engasgo assustado.

-Eu não vou poder mais ver minha irmã, não é mesmo? – Perguntei em um lamento.

Pela primeira vez o rosto dele se modificou em algo parecido com tristeza.

-Não hoje, seu controle está fraco. Irá aprender controla-lo e poderá voltar para sua irmã antes que o final de semana acabe.

-Não vai me impedir? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Eu jamais impediria alguém de ficar com a própria família. – Pareceu sincero, eu acho.

-Mas... Ela perceberia... – Apontei para minhas presas. – Eu estou mais bonita e meus... Olhos. – Balbuciei me olhando no espelho.

-Olhe para mim. – Disse em tom de ordem, olhei curiosa. Seus olhos vermelhos se tornaram negros e ele abriu a boca mostrando as presas, minha respiração parou. Então as presas sumiram e os olhos dele continuaram negros. – É uma regra dos Volturis manter nossa espécie no anonimato.

-Sim, me falaram. – Respondi me lembrando deles me explicando as regras.

-Os vampiros que podem andar no sol, se mantem com os olhos negros, deve ter conhecido Jane.

-Eu me lembro... – Disse lentamente. – Mas meus olhos são claros.

-Heidi usa lentes de contato, elas se dissolvem depois de doze horas, nosso veneno a derrete. Então sempre irá se manter com um par.

-Ok. – Andei até a cama e me sentei. – E sobre o sol?

-Isso não será problema também. – Marcus andou até a mesa e ficou de costas para mim. – Diga-me, Victoria, você sabe sobre o fato de que não precisa mais dormi?

-O que? – Olhei-o chocada, mas Marcus não se dignou a me olhar.

-Sim, nós ainda podemos cair inconsciente por efeito de alguma substancia, mas nunca será natural. Sangue nós da energia suficiente, é quase desagradável.

-Então, eu nunca mais vou dormi?

-Não por causas naturais como cansaço.

-Se você não dorme, por que tem uma cama aqui? – Perguntei antes de processar o que dizia.

Quis me bater quando entendi, era meio obvio o por que dele ter uma cama no quarto. Marcus nem sequer se preocupou em me responder apenas ficou em silencio, fazendo sabe-se lá o que naquela mesa.

-Tire sua blusa. – Ele falou de repente, gelei no lugar.

Meu Deus! Ele vai...?

Sério mesmo?

Quer dizer, Marcus não é feio (nenhum vampiro é), mas eu estou aterrorizada demais para aproveitar qualquer contato físico.

Nem mesmo se fosse Riley.

Pensar naquele traste me trouxe um onda de raiva.

-Não ouviu? Tire a blusa. – Olhei para Marcus.

-Não. – Cruzei os braços de defensivamente.

-Não vamos ter relações sexuais. – Ele rebateu com indiferente.

Wow, curto e grosso.

-Não. – Insisti, eu podia estar morrendo de medo, mas nunca ia ser obrigada a fazer algo que não quero!

Me jogava pela janela antes.

-Tire ou eu vou rasga-la. – Marcus se aproximou em instantes. – Eu sou mais velho.

-Não me importa.

-Me obedeça, ou sofrerá as consequências. – Meus instintos falaram mais alto.

De repente, eu perdi o controle e meus braços se mexeram automaticamente. Quando vi estava só de sutiã. Como se meu corpo obedece a meu senso de preservação, era estranho...

-Satisfeito? – Olhei-o carrancuda.

-Agora deite-se de bruços.

E aquilo ficou mais estranho ainda.

Lentamente, engatinhei sobre a cama, então senti a mão dele me empurrar contra o colchão e senti uma queimação no meio das costas, bem embaixo do meu sutiã.

Gritei involuntariamente, não era tão ruim quanto a queimação da transformação. Aquilo foi horrível! Eu gritei e gritei, ninguém ajudou, pensei que sairia toda queimada, mas quando acordei.

Tudo era a mesma a coisa e ainda assim, não era.

A luz ainda estava lá, mas era mais brilhante, assim como tudo era mais colorido e o cheiro era mais gostoso.

-Isso vai faze-la poder andar no sol. – Ele me informou, senti seu joelho sobre minhas costas, me impedindo de mexer.

Abri a boca para pergunta o por que dele estar me prendendo na cama, mas a queimação voltou.

Só que pior, mil vezes pior, e começou a se espalhar pelo o meu corpo. Tentei me mexer, aquilo tinha que parar, por tudo que há de mais sagrado.

Senti uma mão segurar minha cabeça contra o travesseiro, enquanto eu gritava cada vez mais alto.

Foi como voltar para o inferno que escapei há dois dias atrás.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Meu bebê. – Esme deu tapinhas na face de Emmett. – Senti saudades de sua canalhice.

-E eu dos seus chicotes de fogo, mãe. – Emmett piscou para ela. – Então, o que eu perdi?

-Não muita coisa. – Ela comentou. – Agora, o que eu perdi?

-Alice acabou com os demônios da escola. – Respondi com certo orgulho de minha esposa, foram todos pegos, exceto a líder: Angela.

-Eu só não entendi o que Marcus fazia lá. – Emmett me olhou curioso.

-O cheiro de cães infernais o atraiu segundo Alice. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Marcus Volturi trocou sangue com Victoria, ela é um Volturi agora.

-Não uma Volturi qualquer. – Emmett acrescentou, Esme nos olhou pensativa. – Ela faz parte da família perturbada deles.

-Por que nós não somos perturbados, certo? – Esme brincou. – Talvez seja uma coisa boa, alguém novo na família pode controlar os ânimos.

-Só você para achar algo assim. – Comentei rindo, Esme estreitou os olhos para mim. – Falando em família... Emmett, você deveria ficar de olhou em Nessie, ela quase matou Jake hoje.

-Sim, eu estava meio distraído tentando manter ordem nos humanos. – Me olhou sarcástico.

-Temos que manter tanto Nessie quanto Bella bem alimentadas, não queremos nenhuma das duas descontroladas por ai. – Esme comentou.

-Edward está cuidando disso. – Informei espichando as pernas no sofá.

Um rosnado raivoso veio do lado de fora do quarto e Carlisle entrou completamente furioso, fechando a porta com tanta força que os retratos na parede caíram. Ele socou a parede e chutou a mesinha de centro para o outro lado da sala.

Então, nos olhou. Finalmente, eu decidi que acalma-lo não era mais tão perigoso.

-Já acabou? – Esme perguntou, ninguém tinha movido um musculo desde que ele entrou. – Importa-se de explicar?

-Os demônios que pegamos morreram, entraram em combustão espontânea ou algo assim. – Ele disse impaciente. – Só sei que no final, tudo o que sobrou foi uma massa de sangue e carne podre.

Oh Deus! Alice vai estar pirando de novo...

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Ignorei os gritos que vinha do quarto de Marcus, ele deveria estar fazendo alguma experiência de tortura ou se alimentando.

Olhei para Santiago e seus vampiros: Fred e Bree. Ambos novos, eu estava irritada com a irresponsabilidade de Santiago de criar outra vampira quando já tinha Fred há apenas um ano.

-Eu preciso achar a minha prisioneira, dois trabalham melhor. – Apontou defensivamente.

-Você tem carta branca conosco Santiago, mas está passando dos limites. – Caius estava mais do que furioso, estava possesso. Confesso que adorava vê-lo nesse estado, era quando vinha o melhor sexo.

Isso e quando ele fica romântico, mas a raiva vinha com mais frequência.

-Ela não irá causar problemas, irei encontrar Sasha o mais rápido possível. – Prometeu duramente.

-Espero que sim. – Caius cuspiu. – E que ela não cause nenhum estragos, temos o suficiente por agora.

-Envie-a para Heidi para treina-la melhor. – Pedi e Santiago visivelmente conteve o rosnado.

-Acredito que seja melhor eu ensina-la.

-Não, estará ocupado procurando Sasha, uma recém-nascida o atrapalhara. – Sorri falsamente. – Heidi pode cuidar dela aqui, enquanto você procura a prisioneira que deixou escapar. – Terminei em tom gelado.

Santiago era doente, para dizer o mínimo. Bree seria violentada varias vezes por ele e eventualmente iria se suicidar no sol.

Eu já tinha visto isso acontecer antes.

Sinceramente, só mantemos Santiago por que ele é útil, de resto...

Fred (a cria de Santiago), por outro lado, bem... Quando ele nos deixava vê-lo (o que era pouco, muito pouco)se mostrou cortês e amável, e incrivelmente mais racional do que Santiago. Acredito que Santiago só o forçou a tomar seu sangue para que pudesse manter seu dom por perto.

Por que, sim, Fred tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas a repudia-lo e se tornava invisível para nós. Agora, por exemplo, eu mal podia olhar para ele. Era magnifico! Aro concordava comigo, por isso ameaçou Santiago, se algo acontecesse a Fred, cabeças iam rolar.

-Se assim deseja, minha senhora. – Santiago disse forçadamente.

-Sim, eu quero. – Respondi curtamente. – Sua Bree irá me servi aqui, enquanto Heidi a treina, e o adorável Fred irá ajuda-lo. - Apontei para Fred, incapaz de olha-lo.

-Sim, senhora. – Santiago abaixou a cabeça rigidamente, sorri apreciando.

-Está dispensado. – Caius bradou e os vampiros sumiram. – Por que tanto barulho? – Reclamou mal humorado. – Eu teria uma dor de cabeça se pudesse.

_Mas não pod_e, pensei revirando os olhos.

Meu marido poderia ser irritante.

-Irei olhar. – Tentei acalma-lo antes que algum vampiro perde-se a cabeça.

Rapidamente sai da sala e fui em direção ao quarto de Marcus, cinco segundos, foi o tempo que levei. Bati na porta educadamente e esperei os gritos pararem, mas Marcus abriu e os gritos continuavam atrás deles.

-Caius está um tanto irritadiço hoje. – Ouvimos o resmungo de Caius, ele odiava quando eu saia sozinha como fiz hoje a noite para me encontrar com Esme. – Poderia diminuir o volume?

-Eu preciso de sua corrente de prata. – Franzi o cenho.

– Quem você vai...?

-Minha progênie. – Apontou para uma beleza ruiva na cama, o empurrei para fora do caminho e invadi o quarto.

-Quando _isso_ aconteceu? - Me virei para ele intrigada.

-Algumas horas atrás, falta pouco para o amanhecer, preciso do colar.

-Claro... – Olhei para a cama levemente perturbada pelos gritos dela.

Corri para o meu quarto e peguei o colar que nos fazia passar pelo ritual do sol. Passavamos o dia todo com ele no pescoço, aguentando as queimaduras do sol e quando escurecia tinhamos proteção contra o sol eternamente.

O processo começava horas antes, com a ingestão de uma poção horrível que me lembrou a minha transformação. Segundo a bruxa, ela preparava nosso corpo para aguentar o sol durante o dia todo e o colar fazia o resto do feitiço.

Entre novamente no quarto de Marcus e fui em direção a ela.

-Você é um sem coração. – Reclamei ao ver os braços dela presas por correntes de pratas. – Onde já se viu prede-la assim! - Repreendi-o indignada.

-Não é hora para isso, Athenodora. – Marcus disse entediado. – Coloque o colar nela, teremos que move-la para a floresta agora.

-Tem algum lugar em mente? – Perguntei enquanto prendia o colar em seu pescoço, ela não parava de se sacudir, então Marcus teve que segurar sua cabeça.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Olhamos para a porta.

Aro e Caius estavam nos olhando com iguais olhares de pura descrença.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Me mantive imóvel, enquanto ouvia o jarro ser quebrado ao meu lado.

Ela estava furiosa.

-É isso, ele pediu por isso. – Rosnou quebrando uma cadeira com as próprias mãos.

-Se acalme... – Ariadne tentou controla-la. – Selene...

-Não! Ele vai fazer seu movimento!

-LYANNA! – Ariadne tinha o rosto determinado agora, finalmente, Selene parou de destroçar as coisas e a olhou.

-Não me chame disso.

-É o seu nome.

-Lyanna está morta.

-Assim como Didyme? – Ariadne retrucou ironicamente. – Nós temos que pensar, não está tudo perdido.

-Não está? Aro mandou uma mensagem para mim. – Apontou para mim. – Fugi dele todos esses anos e ele resolve me mandar um mensagem casual que nem sequer faz sentido!

-Que os sacrifícios valham a pena. – Ariadne recitou. – Ele mandou uma mensagem de morte.

-Sim, mas por que declarar guerra.

-Ele não declarou guerra, só deixou claro que não hesitará em matar todos. – Ariadne suspirou. – Ele está cego de poder.

Sinceramente, eu não estava preocupada com elas. Tudo o que eu podia pensar é que meu Eleazar estava se passando por inimigo por que fora obrigado por um antigo juramento de sangue.

Elas o tiraram de mim.

-E o que vamos fazer? – Selene perguntou impaciente.

-Nada. – Ariadne sorriu. – Mas eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa dos outros.

Olhei para ela tensamente.

O que ela queria dizer?

* * *

_*Onomatopeia de madeira rangendo. _

_Musica: It is you (i have loved) - Dana Glover - Dança de Bella e Edward;_

_ Echo - Jason Walker - Jane com Nicolas depois de tudo._

* * *

**N/a Eu sei! Eu disse que iria postar o próximo capitulo assim que o terminasse e vocês pensaram que seria no dia seguinte. Sinto um pouco de vergonha em dizer que eu demoro mais de três semana para fazer um capitulo na velocidade máxima, só pra deixar registrado, o capitulo tem 66 paginas. Bem, como eu fiz uma promessa a vocês, resolvi postar logo que terminasse, então ignorem os erros ortográficos que sempre tem ;P. Estou pirando um pouco com tudo que veio até agora, a sensação foi parecia com vomitar tudo da minha mente.**

**Mas sim, tem muito a dizer. Bella se tocou da verdade, negou até não querer mais, mas no fim... **

**Então veio Victoria, o que será dela com os Volturis? Quer dizer, ela passou de insignificante para alguém em um capitulo!**

**E Angela sendo Irina? Ninguém esperava essa! Essa sou eu dando um tapa na cara de vocês novamente.**

**Não vou esquecer do drama de Carmem com as Fenix, o que elas vão aprontar? Alguém chuta.**

**E sim, eu estou entrando na mente da sombriamente família Volturi, como vocês já devem ter notado. Em breve a historia deles vira a tona muhahahaha!**

**Nessie vai reencontrar seu filhinho no futuro, antes que surtem pela breve participação do garoto. Charlie é quem está cuidando do bichinho, exatamente como fizeram com as crianças videntes (quem sente falta delas? /o\)**

**E eu não esqueci de Jane e Nicolas, as coisas estão andando, muitos mistérios e já sabemos que foi ele quem levou Jane para os Tulekahju (que são importantes e vocês iram saber mais pra frente). E só pra saberem Joanne é uma das variações do nome Jane. **

**Alguém percebeu que Edward não faz ideia alguma sobre Kara? Bella está mantendo segredos dele por um motivo, espero que entendam!**

**E só pra saberem, eu vejo os Volturis como outros atores! Por isso pra mim não é tão estranho imagina-los sendo bonitos ou psicopatas. Quer dizer, todos os vampiros devem ser bonitões, então o filme me chegou com um trio não muito bonito... Então, é isso! Meus Volturis são bonitões, palidos, mas mantem as características da personalidade. Eu resolvi trabalhar um pouco mais dessa vez e postei fotos deles (com o photoshop by me ;D) e aproveitei para fazer os outros personagens, então passem no meu perfil, amores!**

**Ok, agora, vamos para os comentários...**

**Gabi Alana : Então eu estou entendo que o fato da fic ficar mais confusa é algo bom? Uma leitora já reclamou isso comigo, então, duvidas, por favor, me pergunte ;D**

**meirel. silva: Então, minha intenção era postar esse capitulo no dia seguinte, o problema é que escrever um capitulo me levou mais tempo do que eu pensava, por que quanto mais eu queria chegar ao final, mas ideias me vinham, e tinham que estar no capitulo para dar certo, sabe? Tirando isso, o que achou do capitulo em si? Foi suadinho trabalhar nele, tanta coisa acontecendo e eu tinha que encaixa-los de modo que ficasse compreensivo (WTF?). Vem cá, quase te matei com dois capitulo hehehe? Eu estou realmente tentando não transforma Edward e Bella num casal meloso-chato, eu pessoalmente não me considero a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, apesar de ter meus momentos. **

**Mari A: Primeiramente, obrigada pelos parabéns *joga cabelos para o lado*. ****E sim, as coisas esquentaram, pegaram fogo, Bella quase teve um treco, tadinha... Bem, você gostou do capitulo? Eu pessoalmente, acho que mais um passo foi dado e daqui pra frente...**

**Mia lacerda: Eu postei, amore, demorou mais do que pensava, mas postei! Espero que o capitulo esteja aceitável =D**

**Lenna'x3 : Sim, Bella e sua crise de ciumes, e o que você achou dela e seu insight do capitulo? Você deve ter gostado desse capitulo, certo? Muita coisa aconteceu com nosso casal favorito, hã? E obrigada pelo elogio, sim, a historia toda pensada, enquanto eu escrevia o capitulo 30, eu pensava nesse capitulo, e desde do ano passado já sabia quando Bella se tocaria da verdade crua e nua, entretanto algumas coisas fluem ao decorrer do capitulo e... Bem, você entendeu :P**

**Dxkunhecida Swan: Não, eu não estou tentando criar um clã para Bella, é só uma brincadeira que eu fiz com os acontecimentos recentes, mas Bella com certeza não quer criar um clã. Som, a casa de Charlie não é tão grande assim, mas eu explico como eles estão se virando: tem o quarto da Bella, o de Charlie (usado por Nessie), o que Thomas dorme, o que Leah dorme e o ultimo é dividido entre Jacob e Seth, ou seja, quatro quartos, três em cima e um embaixo (que é o de Leah). Já Jane, ficou com o sótão e o escritório, mas provavelmente usa o quarto de Leah de vez em quando. Nicolas, entretanto, não chega a dormi na casa, mas passa bastante tempo lá. Sobre Charlie, ele é um general no meio de uma guerra, ficar em casa, não é algo que ele estará fazendo nos próximos dias, mas ele vai aparecer, Bella ainda é filha dele no final das contas****. E sobre a parte do sangue, bem, você viu por si mesma o que eu quis dizer.**

**nathaliatst : Oh amore, obrigada pelos elogios a parte! Ri muito escrevendo Alice e sua vingança, você vê, no inferno não há fúria como a de uma mulher, imagina ainda sendo vampiro? Eu espero que o capitulo cumpra com as expectativas e/ou tenha ficado bom ;). E sobre Edward marcando Bella, sim, foi adorável *-*, de vez em quando eu posso ser suuuuuper romântica, hã?**

**Rafaela: Obrigada pelos parabéns, querida! Obrigada pelos elogios a minha criatividade claramente perturbada. O quadro vai aparecer eventualmente e vai ficar ainda mais enigmático hihihihi! Bella não é realmente uma bruxa, eu expliquei a diferença entre as criaturas no capitulo passado, então não acho que ela irá chegar e fazer feitiços, entretanto, seu próprio dom é mais do que suficiente para compensar, acredite em mim. Sabe que eu não tinha reparado no quão bizarra é a família de Andrew? E agora, ele está com os dois mini-videntes, imagina como a criança vai crescer? Vai ser mini-fodinha! Antes que eu me esqueça, obrigada pelos parabéns, também. E então, gostou do novo capitulo?**

**tainatamandua: Elogios a parte, muito agradecida por eles *joga cabelos para o lado*. E eu não paro de postar, só demoro um pouco para postar um capitulo, ou dois no caso da ultima postagem. Você vê, meus capítulos são enoooormes e eu tenho uma agenda para cumprir na historia, isso leva um pouco de tempo para pensar =D. E dois dias? Você leu suuuuper rapido, amore! Gostou do novo capitulo :B?**

**samii wz: Você pensou que Nessie tinha abortado? Não, amore, Andrew ta vivinho da silva, você pode ver que eu nunca cheguei a escrever que ele morreu ou algo assim, o pai dela o deu para um outro casal, só que os imbecis conseguiram ter o próprio filho, então chutaram o bichinho para um orfanato. E tudo bem não escrever muito, você mandou a review, para mim é mais do que suficiente ;p, e obrigada pelo elogio, eu faço o melhor que posso!**

**Poli: Hehehe, sim, o pessoal esconde varias coisas de Bella, quis mostrar esse lado para enfatizar que apesar de tudo, Bella é nova no ramo e que a linha entre confiança e proteção é bem fina. Eu também adoooro os POV's de Bella e Nessie, são tão joviais, irônicos e bem humorados... Espero que goste do capitulo, amore.**

**madhatter13: Bem, sobre sua pergunta em relação a Victoria, nesse capitulo, o destino dela toma um rumo que ninguém esperava, inclusive eu. Thomas também volta ao seu estado, sabe-se lá por que (mistério, mistério). Obrigada pelos parabéns =D! E sobre esse capitulo... Você gostou? Ele está passável? De qualquer maneira, eu espero que goste dele ;***

**E é isso! Ufa!**

_**Muito agradecida pelas reviews, meus amores!**_

******Uma pergunta: Qual é o seu POV favorito? **

******Mil beijos sangrentos!**

******Até mais!**

******Maça ;***

******_P.S: Obviamente deveria ter um preview ;D_**

_**"-Então, o que? Carmem veio e ajudou alguém a subir do precipício? – Esme olhou ao redor analítica.**_

_**-Eu sinto mais um cheiro. – Observei farejando o ar.**_

_**-Hey! Bem, aqui. – Emmett exclamou a nossa direita. – Houve uma luta aqui. – Apontou para o chão.**_

_**-Isso é sangue. – Disse tocando em uma das arvores no chão. – Alguém mordeu um vampiro. – Cheirei o sangue. – Mais precisamente a Carmem.**_

_**-Demônios podem morde, mas... – Esme disse olhando ao redor com o cenho franzido. –... Eu não sinto cheiro deles, apenas...**_

******_-Vampiros. [...]"_  
**


	33. Family

**Dedicado a LauritaBruxinha - Leitora que se empenhou em me fazer postar ;***

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Eu esperei tudo.

_Menos aquilo._

Quem diria que uma recém-nascida uniria os três lideres Volturis?

Quer dizer, primeiro eles começaram a gritar um com outro (menos Marcus, ele estava focado em tirar Victoria das correntes).

Depois os dois seguiram Marcus para a floresta, enquanto discutiam entre si. Caius não estava mesmo em um bom dia, ou boa noite, ou madrugada... _Tanto faz_. Já Aro, bem, ele simplesmente não acreditava que Marcus tinha escolhido uma recém-nascida qualquer para fazer parte dos Volturis (ele e sua estupida arrogância, isso apenas me entedia).

Eu ajudei Marcus a prender Victoria contra a arvore em uma clareira e então é que as coisas mudaram.

Marcus os fez se calar e explicou que Bella pediu para ajudar a ruiva que berrava desesperada, Aro brando que isso não era justificativa, Victoria não tinha se provado honrada. E quanto ao meu querido Caius, esse resmungou algo sobre Aro _também_ não ser honrado para fazer parte da família. Os dois obviamente começaram a discutir de novo, por que meu amor é um verdadeiro encrenqueiro e Aro pode ser um tanto temperamental.

Então, Volturi mais velho fez o que não faz há um milênio inteiro.

Ele _gritou_. Sim, Marcus fez isso, se tivessem me dito, eu não teria acreditado.

Caius se amuou chocado (pobre do meu amor) e Aro o olhou com completa descrença, até eu estava surpresa.

Como os mortais diziam, nós estávamos em nosso melhor momento "_What the fuck?" _(eu particularmente adoro essas expressões americanas)

Com toda a calma do mundo, Marcus explicou que Bella sabia sobre o fato dos Swan serem descendentes deles e que Victoria tinha algo de especial, afinal ela era uma recém-nascida que conseguiu despistar todos os Cullen. E argumentou com Caius que ele realmente não se importava com um novo membro da família, só queria brigar (o que era absolutamente verdade).

Por ultimo, ele os repreendeu por tratar a nova membro da família de modo tão rude (ambos os irmãos se encolheram levemente envergonhados, mas eles nunca irão admitir). Obviamente, eu concordei e cuspi algumas palavras a mais para acabar com a festa de Aro e Caius.

Com isso as coisas ficaram menos tensas e Aro ficou interessadíssimo na ruiva que gritava e esperneava algumas arvores atrás. Meu amado Caius começou a divagar que seria bom poder ensinar a alguém com tanta sede por sangue como um recém-nascido (Ele até veio com a estupida ideia de que devíamos criar uma, a qual desfiz rapidamente).

Agora, os três estavam sentados conversando normalmente, por que de alguma forma, falar da recém-nascida os fez lembrar do começo daquela existência. E nada como uma boa sessão de memorias felizes para juntar uma família, certo?

Por isso eu digo: viva a ruiva!

_Pobre coitada_, não sabe o que a espera quando acabar o ritual do sol.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Então, deixa-me ver se entendi... – Olhei para Jane e Nicolas. - Querem fazer um pacto de lealdade comigo?

-Sim, nos pediu uma garantia e aqui está. – Nicolas deu de ombros. – Não precisaremos fazer nada que você nos ordena, mas deveremos ser honesto com você e nunca trai-la.

-E como se faz isso? – Perguntei em tom de duvida.

-É só assinar isso. – Jane apontou para o papel a nossa frente. – E queimar, a tinta nos fará incapazes de trai-la.

-A tinta? – Ergui as sobrancelhas descrente.

-Sim, ela é feita a parti de uma planta chamada sangue de dragão, ela garante que o contrato prevaleça até que você nos liberte.

-Como assim liberta?

-Diga em voz alta e nós estamos livres, caso você não queira abrir mão de nós, simplesmente a forçaremos. – Deu de ombros.

-Eu realmente não quero saber o que você quer dizer com isso. – Suspirei pegando a pena que Nicolas me estendeu, afundei na tinta. Por que o modo medieval é mais fácil que colocar tinta em uma caneta. – Uma coisa: se isso for alguma armação, vocês dois estão mortos. – Olhei para eles. – Eu literalmente vou transforma-los em pó. – Disse em meu melhor tom ameaçador (aperfeiçoado dos tempos em que eu tinha afundado na coisa toda de ser um demônio e assassina de aluguel). Eu não estava brincando mesmo, então assinei no papel. – E agora?

-Queimamos. – Nicolas respondeu puxando um isqueiro. – Estamos juramentados a você, Swan, faça bom proveito.

Bateram na porta do escritório naquele instante, os dois se ergueram prontos para sair.

-Não tão rápido. - Indiquei erguendo o dedo. – Já vai! – Acrescentei para a porta. – Quem? – Apontei para o papel e eles ficaram me olhando inexpressivos. – Vocês não podem mesmo falar? – Suspirei e eles apenas se olharam.

-As ordens eram de cuidar, não de dar informação. – Nicolas pigarreou, espremi os lábios desgostosa. – Vamos Jane. – Disse agarrando o braço dela, ela rapidamente puxou o olhando de cima a baixo.

-Eu não sou um objeto para ser arrastada. – Resmungou indo para a porta e a abrindo.

Edward está lá nos olhando intrigado. Sorri disfarçando.

-Tenham um bom passeio. – Desejei de proposito, que eles ficassem fora do alcance de Edward caso eu não conseguisse manter o escudo.

Improvável, mas não impossível.

-O que é isso? – Edward perguntou fechando a porta.

-Ah, nada não, eles afirmaram lealdade a mim. – Apontei para o papel queimado sobre a cinzeira, me deixei cair na cadeira de couro de papai.

-Esta montando o próprio clã? – Parou no meio da sala surpreso.

-O que? Não! – Dei uma risada, aquilo sim era um absurdo. – Eu pedi uma prova de que posso confiar neles, com toda a coisa de Angela...

-Sobre isso... – Disse se sentando na mesa, estreitei os olhos para seu tom. – Os demônios não terão utilidade.

-Como assim?

-Eles meio que se autodestruíram. – Edward fez uma careta. – A boa noticia era que Alice já esperava aquilo, então ela não surtou.

-Isso não é ruim? Eles se autodestruírem, quero dizer?

-Não quando o plano dela era sobre limpeza, não recolher informação. Ela manteve tudo escondido até o ultimo instante.

-Até o fato de que eu seria sequestrada por Victoria? – Ele me olhou. – Meio obvio que ela sabia, mas eu a esfaqueei uma vez, então estamos quites. – Dei de ombros e estiquei as pernas para cima da mesa.

-Nessie e eu estamos te esperando no carro para uma alimentação descente.

-Descente? – Ergui a sobrancelha interessada.

-Kate arranjou humanos que não farão falta para vocês se alimentarem, Nessie se descontrolou ontem e quase matou Lauren.

-Lauren está morta, Jessica me ligou hoje de manhã chorando horrores. – Eu pensei que tinha sido um demônio que a tinha matado. Mas não Nessie, parece que eu subestime sua fome.

-Emmett terminou o serviço, aparentemente, agora temos um serial killer na cidade.

-Legal. – Me levantei.

-Tem outra coisa. – Ele me puxou para entre suas pernas, imediatamente fiquei desconfiada.

-O que você vai pedir? – Ele me olhou com um sorriso cheio de dentes, estreitei os olhos. Edward estava usando _aquele_ tom.

-Emily irá pegar algumas aulas de magia. – Oh Deus... – Eu pensei que seria uma boa coisa que você também se juntasse a ela.

-O que? Por quê?

-Primeiro: você claramente é mais forte do que pensa, demônios são criaturas fortes, você viu Angela com Marcus.

-Irina. – Corrigi disfarçando o desconforto.

Eu não podia matar Angela, Irina tinha acertado em cheio em quem possuir. Angela não só era uma amiga querida (bem, quase isso), como também tinha um poder interessante.

Ela basicamente revertia qualquer ataque para o oponente.

-Irina. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Bem, Sue, mãe de Leah, é uma bruxa treinada e conheceu sua mãe, você pode confiar nela.

Não, eu não posso, mas não me atrevi a dizer em voz alta.

-Meu poder estar muito bem. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu treino todo dia.

-Sim, mas não sabe o que o poder da sua mãe acrescenta a você e o quanto pode te afetar.

-O que quer dizer?

-Lembra quando usou seu poder nos lobisomens na estrada? Você ficou quatro dias inconsciente.

-Eu sou mais forte agora, foi antes de Renné... – Mordi o lábio desconfortável.

-Mas você não sabe seu limite e o quanto você pode expandir, e também será bom entender o que o poder bruxo significa a parti de uma verdadeira bruxa.

-Eu tenho que fazer com Emily? - Gemi rangendo os dentes.

-Será bom ela entender que não se pode mexer com você. Assim se o covén dela pensar em tentar algo, rapidamente será descartado. Além disso saberá os limites dela e do que é capaz.

-Você penso nisso tudo só por que quer me proteger? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Está entre meus interesses te proteger, paixão. - Ele pareceu todo ofendido.

-Ela saberá meu limite também.

-Não se não mostrar, você estará em seu controle não usando seu potencial total na frente dela, mas ela não hesitará em se mostrar um pouco a você. Afinal, ela quer se auto provar que é melhor que você, algo a ver comigo. – Suspirou se fazendo de desentendido.

-Não é que você é um manipulador de primeira? – Dei uma risada incrédula.

-Então, você aceita?

-Só se você ficar me devendo um favor. – Parei de sorrir e apontei o dedo para o rosto dele. – Eu posso te pedir qualquer coisa e você não poderá negar.

-Parece demais para algo que irá lhe ser útil.

-Eu tenho que ficar no mesmo lugar que Emily, o que estou pedindo é mais do que justo. – Ele suspirou dramático.

-Precisa ter tanto ciúme? – Abri a boca indignada e empurrei seu ombro.

-Não estou com ciúme, imbecil, eu só não gosto de pessoas que tentam me exorciza. – Me virei bruscamente e escapei de seus braços. – Então, vamos? – Perguntei desinteressada. – Eu estou me sentindo famin... Out! – Exclamei quando ele me empurrou contra a parede ao lado da porta.

-Feito, qual é o favor?

-Hum... – Olhei para cima pensativa. - Eu vou guarda para um momento em que precisar. – Ele acenou erguendo as sobrancelhas especulativamente.

-Você ainda não me cumprimentou adequadamente hoje. – Me olhou malicioso.

-E como seria isso? – Olhei-o me fazendo de desentendida, enquanto ele se inclinava.

-Bem, não temos realmente tempo. – Me deu um beijinho. – Mas... – Aprofundo o beijou.

Como raios eu não percebia que sentia borboletas no estomago quando ele vinha com aquele olhar e tom de voz?

Quer dizer, agora que eu vi a luz (que me cegou o suficiente para não percebe Victoria naquele corredor) tudo me parece tão claro. Os meus pensamentos sobre ele, a maneira como quero toca-lo, ou como quero que as mãos dele façam exatamente o que estão fazendo agora...

-_Hey!_ – Ouvimos uma batida na porta. – _Eu quero ir me alimentar, dá pra acabar a sessão de amassos?_ – Eu podia perfeitamente visualizar Nessie de braços cruzados, carrancuda e batendo o pé no outro lado da porta.

-Eu disse que não tínhamos muito tempo. – Edward murmurou com um muxoxo, enquanto subia as mãos para a minha cintura.

_-Oieeee?_ – Nessie bateu na porta novamente, Edward abriu a porta bruscamente.

-Eu disse cinco minutos. – Ele estreitou os olhos, ela se apoiou no batente e ficou nos olhando. Eu ainda encostada na parede e Edward ainda inclinado sobre mim, nossas bocas provavelmente estavam inchadas.

-Eu lhe dei dez, seu mal agradecido! – Ela bateu as palmas. – Agora, andem logo! Eu preciso de sangue quente no meu organismo...

-Oh droga! – Ouvimos Jacob no final do corredor. – Tem coisas que eu não preciso saber, Nessie. Ainda não me recuperei do fato de você ter fritado comida humana.

-Se me lembro bem, você adorou antes que eu te dissesse o que era. – Nessie colocou as mãos na cintura. – Mas chega de papo! Vamos logo, minha gente! – Nos puxou para fora do escritório. – Para criaturas com velocidades sobrenaturais, vocês dois estão sendo bem lerdos.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Meu querido... – Esme enganchou o braço no meu e começou a me arrastar para a saída do hotel. – Vamos conversa.

-Tudo bem. – Disse lentamente, ela sorriu para mim. Algo tinha acontecido, não que Esme não gostasse de nos arrastar para lá e pra cá tendo conversa maternais, mas o jeito que ela apertava o meu braço deixava as coisas claro.

Esme esperou até estarmos bem afastados do hotel para começar a falar.

-Cadê Demetrio? – Perguntou em tom gentil, ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ele era suposto a ir relatar aos Volturis.

-Exato, o que significa que Carmem deveria estar aqui. – Me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas ela não apareceu. – Acrescentou séria.

-O que pensa em fazer sobre isso?

-Eu preciso de um parceiro para segui-la além de Emmett. – Esme sorriu para mim novamente. – Não é do feitio dela se atrasar, o que significa que está em outro lugar.

-Por que não pergunta para Alice? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Por que ela está sobrecarregada, tentando achar os demônios pela cidade. Aquela profecia que ela viu em uma de suas visões está a enlouquecendo aos poucos, como bem sabe. – Diminuiu o tom para mim, e eu acenei com a cabeça. – Rose está cuidando do clã, Carlisle fazendo o que um líder faz, Edward está garantido que as meninas se alimentam e Emmett...

-Está aqui. – Ele apareceu atrás de nós.

-Está vivo depois de ontem? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ouvi as paredes se rachando no prédio vizinho. – Felizmente, o quarto em si havia sido enfeitiçado para isolar os sons.

As vezes, os contatos bruxos de Carlisles são _tão_ uteis.

-Mamãe me mandou seguir a trilha. – Emmett respondeu. – Não está muito fresca, mas serve. Ao norte senhores. – Apontou fazendo uma reverencia.

...

-Norte? – Olhei para eles. – Isso aqui é o mar, perdemos o rastro.

-Você não consegue sentir nada? – Esme me perguntou.

-Sinto muito. – Neguei com a cabeça.

-Isso não é possível. – Emmett estreitou os olhos. – Carmem não saltou, olhe bem para a terra, é a mão de alguém escalando. – Comentou se agachando.

-Então, o que? Carmem veio e ajudou alguém a subir do precipício? – Esme olhou ao redor analítica.

-Eu sinto mais um cheiro. – Observei farejando o ar.

-Hey! Bem, aqui. – Emmett exclamou a nossa direita. – Houve uma luta aqui. – Apontou para o chão.

-Isso é sangue. – Disse tocando em uma das arvores no chão. – Alguém mordeu um vampiro. – Cheirei o sangue. – Mais precisamente a Carmem.

-Demônios podem nos morde, mas... – Esme disse olhando ao redor com o cenho franzido. –... Eu não sinto cheiro deles, apenas...

-Vampiros. – Emmett nos olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Os Volturis não atacariam, eles estão lidando com Victoria, deve estar uma verdadeira bagunça lá.

-Esme? – Olhei para ela. – O que vamos fazer?

-Segui-los. – Esme respondeu. – Não vamos falar a ninguém ainda, pode ser apenas um problema interno.

Vampiros poderiam ser bem sensíveis, mesmo mantendo um clã sob mão de ferro, é impossível evitar que não aja brigas.

Carmem pode ter tomado partido por alguma e eles a atacaram.

-Acredita mesmo nisso? – Emmett perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-O que você acha que é?

-Prefiro não pensar que podem estar se aproveitando da guerra para derrubar os dois clãs. – Emmett resmungou e Esme o olhou triste.

-É melhor o seguirmos, estamos a meio dia de distancia deles. – Me levantei e aumentei o animo de ambos.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Me apoie na pia ao lado de Leah e cruzei os braços, em um típica pose de "eu estou desconfiado". Ambos observávamos Thomas tomar um dos chás de Nicolas e comer as torradinhas.

Ele estava em uma vibe inglesa, ou algo assim.

A criatura parecia um tanto catatônica, Leah disse que tiveram uma longa conversa ontem e ela o obrigou a dormi. Agora, ele acorda assim, sério, desamparado...

Segundo Edward, é mesmo Thomas que está ali na cadeira e, sinceramente, eu sinto pena dele.

Quer dizer, o pai dele está possuindo o corpo dele, isso é bizarro, assustador e um tanto nojento.

-Vamos ficar nisso o dia todo? – Leah revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Como meu pai...? – Ele olhou para nós parecendo completamente desolado. – Quer dizer, ele está morto, ou...?

-Não temos a menor ideia. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Só sabemos que ele está na sua cabeça e é por isso que você pode se transforma, já que tem uma maldição que o impede de virar lobo.

-Nenhuma memoria veio? – Leah perguntou curiosa, Thomas negou.

-A ultima coisa que me lembro é de estar no quarto, então eu acordo com a discussão aqui embaixo.

-Discussão? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Emily veio aqui. – Leah explicou inexpressivamente, desviei os olhos e acenei solene.

Eu sabia que ela se referia a prima e não a bruxa loira que assumiu a liderança do coven da família de Bella. As duas eram boas amigas até que o namorado de Leah botou os olhos nela e teve uma impressão.

Emily não pode resistir a atração, então eles acabaram ficando juntos.

Era horrível ter que compartilha a mente com Sam e ao mesmo tempo com Leah.

Quer dizer, ela foi afastada de Emily e das outras garotas por que era uma transfiguradora e uma mulher ser transfiguradora era raro. Então, desde de criança, Leah foi criada junto a um bando de garotos, aprendendo a lutar, a falar outros idiomas, a controlar emoções, adquirir resistência a dor...

Bem, a educação Volturi que se dá aos transfiguradores são um pouco duras. Sam e ela começaram a namorar, todos os nossos instintos diziam que era justo, ele era o líder e ela a única fêmea da alcateia. Leah não viu assim, ela nunca chegou a congitar que seria atraente para nós, ou algo assim, era na verdade bem insegura sobre feminilidade.

Um golpe como o de Sam a trocar pela prima, mesmo que tenha sido por um sentido sobrenatural que o obrigou, deixou Leah ainda mais na defensiva.

Por isso Leah estava indo embora.

Mas Nessie se assumiu traidora, eu fiquei entre ela e vi meus companheiros me abandonarem. Sam nem tentou me mandar ficar fora do caminho, impressão era sagrada para nós. Eu só não pude lidar com o fato de que eles deviam ser meus irmãos e estarem ao meu lado, não importa que fosse loucura.

Eu era descendente da linhagem do líder, deveria assumir a alcateia, na verdade. Mas nunca quis isso, deixei para Sam, que havia sido o primeiro a transforma. Mas eu ainda era um Black e tinha direito a um próprio grupo para comandar, assim dois grupos era melhor que um. Assim a mais ou menos três meses atrás me pediram para forma um segundo grupo, a situação com os lobisomens havia se agravado, afinal.

Quase todos correram para o grupo de Sam quando ouviram sobre Nessie.

Seth foi o único que ficou comigo, ele era realmente leal a causa de irmãos e tudo mais. Leah estava indo embora na época e ela era a unica que eu não culparia por ir embora, mas contra tudo, ela decidiu ficar.

E agora somos só nós três aqui.

Nossos pensamentos ficavam sintonizados quando estamos em forma lobos, tanto que não podíamos esconder nada um do outro.

Mas isso piorou por sermos um grupo menor. Estávamos tão conectados que Leah sonhou que se pegava com Nessie (ela quase me matou por isso), eu tive pesadelos com palhaços (eu quase matei Seth) e Seth sonhou que sua impressão nunca existiu, que ele iria ficar sozinho para sempre, o coitado ficou aterrorizado.

Tanto Leah, quanto eu, ficamos envergonhados quando ele mostrou o sonho através dos pensamentos. O interessante é que ele surtou conosco e disse para paramos de nos lamentar, algo sobre não sermos _emos_ e sim transfiguradores, ou seja, homem e mulher que viravam lobos.

_Nós somos fodões demais para deixarmos isso nos derrubar. _Foi as palavras exatas dele.

Thomas enfiou a cara nas mãos e soltou um gemido estrangulado. Leah se moveu desconfortável ao meu lado, ela não era uma pessoa muito emocional.

Eu puxei a cadeira e me sentei a mesa.

-Thomas? – Chamei cauteloso.

-Como eu faço para ele sair? – Me perguntou com um suspiro. – Eu quero meu corpo de volta, quero sair disso aqui vivo e fingir que alguma vez aconteceu.

-Nós estamos trabalhando nisso, na parte do corpo, quero dizer, o resto é com você. – Respondi prontamente. – Só que existe varias maneiras disso acontecer, ao que parece foi obras dos demônios com quem seu pai trabalha, mas não temos certeza.

-O que vão fazer comigo?

-Você é prisioneiro de Bella, ela vai decidir.

-Bella? – Franziu o cenho.

-Ela é amiga da garota que te encontrou no estacionamento. – Respondi, eu não podia dizer mãe, por que tecnicamente, Nessie não era filha de Bella. – Nessie.

– E Jane? Ela está por aqui?

-Ela está fora com Nicolas. – Leah respondeu dando de ombros.

-O outro lobisomem, certo? – Acenamos com a cabeça, ele fez uma expressão engraçada.

-Eles estão... – Falei fazendo uma expressão sugestiva e Leah revirou os olhos.

-Lobisomem com vampira? – Thomas perguntou confuso. - Não são inimigos?

-Você não sabe de nada mesmo... – Leah comentou divertida.

-Então, podem me explicar? – Thomas parece um tanto cauteloso. – Jane me explicou sobre vampiros, mas eu não sei nada sobre lobisomens.

-Eu vou fazer café. – Leah se ergueu. – Vai ser uma longa conversa.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Já terminaram? – Perguntei entediada.

-Tenha paciência. – Nicolas pediu.

-O que há de complicado em contas de banco? – Olhei para Sasha, ou melhor, Kara. Ela estava usando o cartão de Bella para pegar dinheiro no banco.

Ao que parece, ela nunca realmente viveu em um centro urbano, o que não é realmente surpreendente. As sacerdotisa que a transformou deveria mantê-la em seu povoado, longe das grandes cidades, ela basicamente tirou a vida social de Sasha e a transformou na defensora delas.

Em resumo, Sasha era um bicho do mato maravilhada com tudo ao redor.

-Ok, eu consegui! – Ela exclamou empolgada. – Uma vez que se entende, não é difícil manejar essa maquina.

Sorri falsamente para ela, enquanto Nicolas dava uma risada do orgulho dela.

-Acabamos? – Perguntei impaciente, ela me olhou com um suspiro.

-Você não gosta de mim mesmo. – Franzi o cenho.

-Por que acha isso?

-Ela está falando sério? – Kara olhou para Nicolas incrédula.

-Jane só não tem um dom para ser sociável. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Eu sei ser sociável. – Rebati acidamente. – Só não tenho paciência o suficiente para vê-la brigando com uma maquina.

-Ela é mais complicada do que parece. – Kara me olhou indignada.

-E ela supostamente deveria ser um ser humano superior. – Resmunguei para Nicolas, que olhou para lado disfarçando o sorriso.

-Isso não é justo! – Kara apontou o dedo para mim. – Eu vivi minha vida inteira nas florestas e depois fui trancada em uma cela, eu não tive tempo para aprender coisas aparentemente simples, como mexer em um caixa eletrônico. – Apontou para a maquina parecendo magoada. – Então, me dê um desconto.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

-Tudo bem, estou sendo injusta e bla,bla,bla. – Olhei para ela erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Satisfeita?

-Sim, muito obrigada. – Disse com um sorriso sincero. – Agora, vamos fazer compras! – Sorriu empolgada, enquanto agarrava meu braço. – Essa atividade é estranhamente divertida, tem tantos livros e dvd's! Sem contar as roupas e a comida que tem no shopping... – Suspirou sonhadora. – Será que posso comprar um shopping com esse pedacinho de plástico?

-Bem, considerando que os Swans são ricos e que Bella tem sua própria fortuna... – Nicolas meditou.

-É possível, o cartão é ilimitado. – Revirei os olhos os cortando.

-Sim, eu gostaria de entender isso, o que quer dizer com ilimitado? – Ela nos olhou curiosa.

-Significa que você pode comprar tudo o que quiser sem um limite, os cartões de créditos tem um limite para que o dono da conta não ultrapasse a quantidade de dinheiro que pode pagar.

-Isso significa que Bella tem dinheiro infinitamente?

-Significa que ela é algo perto de milionária, o que é muito dinheiro, muito mais do que poderá ser capaz de gastar. – Nicolas respondeu.

- Por quê ela está sendo tão boa assim comigo? – Ela parou na calçada hesitante. – Por que me oferecer algo assim? _Ilimitado_? - Nos olhou hesitante

Apesar de tudo, Sasha ainda tinha o ar um tanto inocente e inseguro, havia algo puro em seu olhar, que dava a impressão errada de que ela não era forte, ou mortal... De que ela não era uma criatura tão quebrada quanto qualquer um de nós.

-O que quer dizer? – Nós dois trocamos um olhar, era natural ela estar desconfiada, meses de tortura pode quebrar alguém com uma alma pura, ainda mais sendo que foi Santiago o torturador.

-Em toda a minha vida, todos sempre quiseram algo de mim. Minha pergunta é: o que você querem? – Nos olhou com cautelosa.

-Te proteger. – Nicolas respondeu prontamente, concordei com a cabeça quando ela me olhou.

-Por quê? - Nos olhou genuinamente confusa.

-Por que nos foi ordenado isso. – Respondi com um suspiro. – E não pergunte quem, é complicado até pra mim.

-E ela? Bella?

-Acredite se quiser, mas a Swan está fazendo isso por que quer. – Nicolas deu de ombros. – Acho que ela é feminista e pode estar querendo concerta algo que o pai fez.

-O pai dela não fez nada. – Kara respondeu olhando para as mãos.

Me aproximei dela e toquei em seu braço, ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

-O que foi?

-Por que apenas não dizer que as pessoas que tem bondade no coração, mesmo que elas não acreditem nisso?

-Ninguém merece viver com a expectativa de esperar sempre o melhor das pessoas, na maioria das vezes só se ganha decepção. - Estranhamente, ela me deu um sorriso um tanto triste, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.

-Bem... – Nicolas resolveu corta o silêncio. – Nós vamos ao shopping, ou não? – Sasha acenou com cabeça.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Edward, você subiu na minha escala depois dessa. – Comentei enquanto descíamos as escadas, estava pra lá de satisfeita e os humanos eram cadáver frescos, então não tivemos gritos.

-Eu pensei que já estivesse no topo dela. – Rebateu atrás de nós, Bella revirou os olhos para mim, enquanto descia a minha frente.

-Nah! Você nunca chegara ao topo, _cherrie_. – Dei uma risada como se fosse obvio. – Veja bem, você estava acima da media quando te conheci, mas foi meio lentinho.

-Eu lembro disso. – Bella deu uma risada.

-Estava um pouco surpreso, por que _alguém_ esqueceu de me contar que tinha uma filha adotiva. Eu não sabia disso quando te propus em casamento, o fato de eu ter continuado firme com o pedido é francamente um milagre. – Edward disse dramaticamente.

-Por favor, você não faz mais do que sua obrigação. – Impliquei olhando sobre o ombro. – Você esta deflorando minha mãe continuamente nos últimos meses. Se ela não fosse estéril, eu me preocuparia em ganhar um irmão.

-Espera, _o que?_ – Nós duas paramos na escada e nos viramos para Edward, sua voz tinha até ressoado na escadaria.

Ele parecia em choque... Ué, por que isso?

-Você achou que eu apenas não ligasse para o fato de ficar prenha? – Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Achei que demônios não poderiam ter filhos.

-E o termo anticristo vem da _onde_? – Estreitei os olhos. – Nós duas pesquisamos, papi, biologicamente eu sou como um humano, só que mais evoluído, então, eu posso ter filhos. Já mami aqui, bem, ela nasceu com isso.

-Uma pequena piada da vida. – Bella deu de ombros, eu ainda lembrava de quando ela me contou que não poderia ter filhos.

Foi quando nós observávamos Andrew pela primeira vez, nossa! Aquilo parece ter sido a décadas e não apenas dois anos.

-Por que não me contou? – Edward franziu o cenho para ela.

-É irrelevante. – Bella deu de ombros e começou a descer, segui-a rapidamente. – Falar sobre isso não mudara nada.

Chegamos ao térreo do hotel.

Aquele lugar era enooooorme.

Girei olhando tudo, quem diria que Forks teria classe?

-Você encontra o inesperado onde menos espera. – Edward respondeu o meu pensamento, sorri para ele.

-Oh, tem um salão de festa e tudo! Estou chocada! – Corri para lá tão rápido quanto os meus saltos me deixavam.

-Nessie! Você já ficou nos melhores hotéis do mundo. – Bella gemeu atrás de mim.

-Sim, mas eu nunca esperei encontrar algo assim em Forks, isso é quase como ver a Atlântida ao vivo, ok?

-Atlântida? – Edward perguntou em tom baixo.

-Nem pergunte. – Ouvi Bella responder no mesmo tom. – Ela acredita que existe e que afundou e tudo mais.

-E existiu! – Me virei indignada. – Se existe demônios, é obvio que o resto todo existe, certo? – Olhei para Edward ansiosa.

-Hã... – Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido. – Eu não sou tão velho assim para saber, Nessie.

-Então, você não sabe? – Olhei para ele sem expressão.

-Não.

-Você lê pensamentos e não sabe? Qual é o problema de vocês? – Me virei para o salão bufando. – BELLA! – Exclamei animada. – Eles tem um piano! – Bati palmas de tão empolgada que fiquei (Alice anda me influenciando demais).

-Ela toca? – Edward olhou para Bella.

-Não, bem que queria, certo? – Bella deu uma risada para mim. – É uma das coisas que ela falou que ia fazer e nunca fez.

-Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Olhei-os com uma carranca. – Edward, seja útil, me ensine. – Estralei os dedos e apontei para o piano.

-Você acha que ele sabe tocar? – Bella me olhou divertida.

-É claro que eu sei. – Edward rebateu ofendido.

-Sério? – Nós duas perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, eu feliz e Bella incrédula.

-Meu amor, minha mãe era inglesa. – Edward apareceu ao meu lado e se sentou ao piano. – E antes de minha irmã nascer, ela simplesmente tinha que ensinar a alguém, e digamos que eu peguei o gosto. – Dedilhou algumas notas, me sentei ao lado dele.

-Ooooooh. – Olhei-o emocionada. – É tão bonito, toca algo! – Dei uma cotovelada nele.

-Tudo bem, o que? – Me olhou divertido, abri a boca e fiquei ali pensando.

-Não me vem nada a cabeça. – Franzi o cenho. – Bella, ajuda?

-Não, deixe-o nos _deslumbrar_ com seu talento. – Ela disse se aproximando em velocidade humana, bem lentamente.

-Isso soa como um desafio. – Olhei para Edward sugestivamente, ele estava estreitando os olhos para Bella.

– Ela parece não acreditar em meu talento. – Edward observou.

-Bem, você vê, a única coisa remotamente romântica que vi foi esse anel em meu dedo. – Ergueu a mão e nos sorriu diabolicamente.

Eita!

-Eu entendi, você quer uma serenata. – Edward a olhou sorrindo, Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e se virou de costas olhando redor fingindo que o espaço era interessantíssimo.

-Eu acho... – Chamei a atenção para mim. – Que ela só não acredita que você possa ser um cavalheiro e _paquera-la_. Pelo o que vi, meio que concordo. – Ele me olhou parecendo falsamente traído.

-Vocês duas não sabem nada... – Bella e eu nos olhamos matutando o que raios ele poderia fazer.

As primeiras notas surgiram no ar, ao menos ele toca...

_-I've been so many places in my lifetime...*_ – _Mon Dieu! _Ele canta? E ainda por cima _canta bem_?

Minha boca se abriu em grito silencioso (que foi completamente histérico, diga-se de passagem) de revolta. Eu poderia _cuspir_ nos vampiros por causa da sua perfeição.

-... _But we're alone now and i'm singing this song for you. You taught me precious secrets. The truth with holding nothing, you came out front and I was hinding, but now I'm so much better. So if my words don't come together..._ – Ele deu um sorriso arrasador para Bella. -.._. Listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding. I love you in a place where there's no space or time, I need in my life, you 're a friend of mine..._

Olhei para Bella atordoada com a letra bonita, mas ela encarava Edward com uma emoção que eu não pude identificar. Nunca havia visto aquele olhar, na verdade, ela parecia quase sentir dor...

_-And when my life is over, remember that we were together.._. – Pisquei, Edward dava um olhar para Bella que dava me dando frio no estomago. _– We were alone and I was singing a song for you. Yes, we were alone and I was singing a song for you..._

E quando ele acabou de tocar as ultimas notas, ficamos em silencio ainda ouvindo o eco da melodia.

-Eu acho que vou chorar... – Comentei espremendo os lábios, tentando conter minhas emoções de meninha quando vê filme agua com açúcar. Coloquei a mão no peito. – Eu te odeio por isso, é pior que a cena final de _Diário de uma paixão_. Você sabe qual é, né? Eles eram velhinhos e morriam juntos na cama... - Minha voz falho no final, droga! Aquele final mexia comigo.

Edward me olhou divertido e depois olhou para Bella, segui seu olhar, ela estava bem quieta olhando para ele mudinha da silva.

-Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por você um pouco mais depois disso. – Ela suspirou parecendo chocada. Bella mordeu os lábios e virou de costas para nós, provavelmente disfarçando.

-Bem, eu avisei que vocês não sabiam do que falavam... – Edward comentou se achando a ultima colherada de nutella.

Ouvimos o som de algo vibrando e olhamos para Bella, que olhava algo no celular.

-Eu tenho que atender... – Olhou sobre o ombro e saiu andando rapidamente.

A sala ficou em silencio por alguns instantes depois da saída dramática dela, então me virei para Edward, que olhava para o caminho que Bella foi intrigado.

-Você tem que me ensinar a tocar assim, isso é um fato! – Exclamei empolgada.

-Bem, então vamos começar, não? – Edward sorriu para mim e eu me ajeitei no banco pronta para aprender a ser a próxima... Er...

-Alicia de Larrocha. – Edward falou.

-Hein?

-Você pode ser a próxima Alicia de Larrocha, uma das grandes pianistas do século XX. – Edward explicou. – Tocamos juntos em uma festa, ela estava bem empolgada com o meu conhecimento do instrumento.

_Não fique se achando. _Revirei os olhos.

-Mas essa é coisa: _eu posso_. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas arrogantemente.

**Emmett P.O.V**

-Alguém além de mim não gosta disso? – Perguntei para os dois.

-Como assim? Você ama uma luta. – Esme ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

-Sim, mamãe, eu adoro uma boa luta com o inimigo, e ocasionalmente com meus familiares, mas não me parece que é uma luta com inimigo e sim com o aliado. – Bufei. – Houve um sequestro, não sabemos se Carmem faz parte, se ajudou... Eu odeio ser traído, sabe disso.

-Rose que o diga. – Jasper comentou. – Você quase a matou com seu sexo com ódio. – Olhei-o ofendido. – Isso é um elogio, irmão, não desperdice seus neurônios pensando sobre isso. – Estreitei os olhos para o loiro.

-Você quer levar porrada. – Comentei mal humorado. – É terceira vez na ultima meia hora.

-E por que não está voando para cima de mim? - Ele sabia muito bem que era por causa de seu dom, estreitei os olhos.

-Por que eu respeito Esme. – Cruzei os braços, Esme me olhou do lugar onde estava ajoelhada pesquisando o rastro no chão.

-Não por que eu estou controlando suas emoções, certo? – Jasper me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Vai tomar no cu. – Respondi inexpressivamente.

-Vai pra...

-Calem a maldita boca! – Esme exclamou. – Se não pararem eu vou queima-los de dentro para fora, entendido? – Olhou para o chão parecendo intrigada.

-O que? – Olhei-a erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Pela contagem de passos, Carmem deveria estar andando com elas.

-Eu não acredito! - Bufei exaspero. - Eu vou matar aquela espanhola falsificada.

-Não se precipite, irmão, lembre-se que é da Carmem que estamos falando. - Jasper me tranqulizou. - Ela é uma das mais fieis criaturas do nosso clã.

-Vamos seguir e descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Esme suspirou se erguendo e sumiu das nossas vistas.

Só resta seguir a minha criadora.

**Jane P.O.V**

Observei Nicolas tomar um gole de champanhe parecendo de bem com a vida, como se tudo fosse unicórnios, arco íris e passarinhos azuis voando e cantando.

-O que? –Quando viu o meu olhar.

-Não devíamos estar aqui, estão procurando nessa área por agora, deveria dar um tempo antes de expô-la tão perto do clã. – Ralhei cruzando os braços.

-Jane... – Se inclinou em minha direção, estávamos cada um em um poltrona esperando a _Miss Sunshine_ sair do provador e pedir nossa aprovação para _outro_ vestido. -... Por que não vai provar alguma roupa?

Franzi o cenho descrente.

-Me desculpe?

-Você é mulher, Jane, deve gostar de fazer compras como qualquer outra. – Estreitei os olhos. – Não estou te ofendendo, ok? Só estou tentando faze-la aproveitar o passeio. Como diz o ditado: "Se tem limões, faça uma limonada".

Bufei me deixando cair na cadeira enquanto revirava os olhos.

-Você é inacreditável.

-O que foi? Fazer compras não é difícil, ainda mais alguém com sua beleza, irá ficar bem até em um saco de lixo. – Comentou causalmente.

-Eu nunca usaria um saco de lixo.

-Uma pena, iria ficar escandalosamente bem em você. – Riu pra si mesmo. – Posso imagina-la usando só aquele pedaço de plástico...

-Por que estamos falando disso? – Perguntei descrente do rumo daquela conversa.

-Por que você se recusa a fazer compras. – Respondeu rapidamente. - Ainda mais quando você precisa, se não me engano, essas são roupas de Nessie.

-Isso é um pecado. – Olhamos para frente, Kara apareceu com vestido casual verde claro. – Aquelas botas lá na frente que encarou, foram feitas para você.

-Você acha? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Totalmente. – Acenou com a cabeça solene. - E a calça jeans ali do canto, e não vamos esquecer da seção de vestidos e blusas.

-Bem...

-Eu compro se você não comprar. – Nicolas falou de repente.

-O que? – Dei uma risada seca.

-E então te darei de presente. – Me olhou triunfante. – Logo terá que ser _gentil_ comigo por isso.

-Isso! – Kara, ou Sasha, bateu palminhas e deu pulinhos empolgada.

-Isso não vai funcionar. – Olhei para os dois inconformada.

**Bella P.O.V**

Voltei para o salão recuperada do meu ataque melodramático. É melhor nem pensar que eu tive que fingir que alguém me ligava para sair da sala.

Um musica encheu meus ouvidos, me aproximei silenciosamente, não querendo atrapalha-los. Parei na porta, Edward tocava e Nessie observava maravilha, parecia uma criança de dia de natal, ou um drogado chapado.

Franzi o cenho para a musica, eu já tinha ouvido antes, mas não me lembrava onde e isso era estranho. Minha memoria era muito boa desde que eu virei demônio, talvez fosse algo que eu ouvi antes da transformação.

Tentei força minha mente a lembrar da musica, mas parecia que eu tinha ouvido em um sonho e isso soa estranho demais até na minha cabeça. A musica adquiriu um tom mais grave, como se quisesse chamar minha atenção, e eu ergui os olhos para eles, nenhum dos dois tinha me notado ainda.

Nessie estava de olhos fechado balançando suavemente o corpo e Edward olhava para o teclado enquanto tocava. Ele parecia tão concentrado que eu aposto que mesmo sem meu escudo me protegendo, ele não iria me ouvir chegando.

Então a musica foi diminuindo o ritmo, se suavizando até que acabou. Nessie suspirou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward, enquanto o mesmo só olhava para o piano parecendo intrigado e satisfeito? Eu devo ser mesmo péssima em ler emoções nos rosto vampíricos, só pode.

-De quem é? – Perguntei os dois me olharam imediatamente tensos, mas virão que era só minha pessoa e relaxaram.

-O que? – Nessie perguntou confusa.

-É uma bela musica. – Comentei me aproximando. – De quem é? – Me inclinei contra o piano e cruzei as mãos.

Edward me olhou quieto por alguns instantes.

-Minha. – Olhei-o curiosa. – É uma musica de ninar. – Deslizou os dedos pelo teclado.

-Tenho que dar o braço a torce, é um bom trabalho. – Comentei com um sorriso, ele soltou uma risada de volta. – Eu odeio isso, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso.

-É só dizer que eu sou incrível e estamos quites.

-Menos, bem menos. – Revirei os olhos.

-Quem era? – Nessie perguntou curiosa.

-Hã... – Abri um sorriso para ela. – Eu ando fazendo uma pesquisa e o detetive me ligou. – Dei de ombros, não era bem uma mentira, o detetive me ligu antes, não foi agora, mas ligou.

-Que pesquisa? - Edward perguntou com cenho levemente franzido.

-Sobre um certo quadro que você comprou em um leilão. – Sorri falsamente para ele.

-E o que ele disse? – Nessie perguntou.

-Nada demais, vai me mandar por email as informações. – Dei de ombros.

-Por que não pediu para Rose? Ela fez sua própria pesquisa. – Edward comentou brincando com algumas notas.

-Eu não sabia disso. – Olhei-o curiosa. – Por que ela pesquisou sobre o quadro?

-Impostora. – Deu de ombros vagamente. – Bem, deveríamos ir, certo? Já está quase na hora do por do sol.

-Demoramos uma tarde inteira aqui, quão doce é isso? – Nessie comentou se erguendo.

-Uma família feliz. – Respondi sarcasticamente, enquanto me afastava.

-É estranho, mas de certa forma somos família. – Virei e comecei a andar de costas, Nessie parecia ter descoberto o câncer.

Olhei para Edward que observava Nessie de trás dela, no começo eu não entendi seu olhar, mas então me bateu...

Eles eram família _mesmo_.

-Sim, Nessie, somos praticamente uma família. – Respondi para ela. – Você só conseguiu assimilar isso agora? Por que eu achei que o fato de ficar chamando Edward de pai queria dizer que tinha entendido o significado de casamento. – Acrescentei sarcasticamente.

-E depois fala que eu sou lerdo. – Edward acrescentou jogando o braço sobre o ombro dela.

-Calem a boca. – Olhou para nós desdenhosa. – Primeiro: você é lerdo, Edward. Segundo: Bella, nós três não somos exatamente uma família normal, é meio difícil ligar a palavra conosco.

-Justo. – Dei de ombros e envolvi o braço no de Edward.

-Hey! Precisamos passar no supermercado. – Nessie exclamou de repente. Nós dois a olhamos estranho.

Nenhum de nós comemos, então algo tão normal soa bizarro.

-Por quê? – Perguntei intrigada, de repente Edward deu uma risada ao meu lado, olhei-o questionadora.

-Cale a boca! – Nessie exclamou para Edward.

-Ela quer...

-Cale a boca! – Nessie tentou cala-lo pulando nele.

Bem, não funcionou, Edward era mais forte, mais rápido e lia pensamentos, sinceramente, não sei por que raios Nessie pensou que podia com ele.

-Ok, parem. – Afastei-a bruscamente com meu escudo, ela caiu contra a parede.

-Out! – Nessie fez beicinho e se ergueu. – Poxa, mama, cortou meu barato.

-E você pulou em Edward para não contar algo, desde quando você esconde coisas?

-Desde que você começou a manter segredos. – Arregalei os olhos.

-O que? - Exclamei enquanto a ajudava se levantar.

– Por favor, eu não sou estupida, mas está tudo bem, confio em você. – Limpou as calças e saiu andando claramente um pouco ressentida.

Eu pensei que fosse uma mentirosa melhor.

Senti a mão de Edward em meu ombro, olhei para ele, Edward nem precisava dizer nada, o gesto já falava "Sinto muito" por si só.

-Vamos. – Pedi e segui o caminho que Nessie foi.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Respirei fundo olhando ao redor me sentindo dormente, pisquei limpando as lagrimas que embaçavam minha visão.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor. – Olhei para cima, havia uma loira me olhando um tanto risonha? _O que?_ – Eu vou te tirar, não se preocupe.

Foi então que percebi que estava presa, olhei para baixo e me vi rodeada de correntes. Soltei um ganido tentando me soltar imediatamente.

-Eu disse para se acalmar, minha querida. – Olhei para a loira assustada, quem diabos ela era?

-Quem é você? – Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

-Eu sou Athenodora.

Bem, _Athenodora_ tinha um rosto de boneca, cabelos loiro-claro puxado para o dourado caiam em ondas ate um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Ela parecia uma mistura de modelo internacional com atriz de hollywood dos anos 30.

Ela provavelmente era uma das pessoas mais lindas que já vi, Rose a superava, mas Athenodora chegava bem perto de ganhar, quase empatando.

-Victoria. – Murmurei quando senti as correntes caindo, um segundo alivio se apossou do meu corpo. – O que é isso?

-Prata, a única coisa que pode prender um vampiro. – Ela respondeu, me deixei cair no chão. -Você passou por uma experiência muito dolorosa, amorzinho. – Acrescentou me entregando uma blusa, foi então que percebi que estava só de sutiã.

Então me lembrei de como fui parar naquela situação, fiquei tensa pensando onde Marcus estava.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei atordoada, enquanto colocava a blusa.

-Marcus não te explicou? – Ela pareceu realmente indignada. – Bem, você acabou de passar por um ritual que te permite andar no sol. Você basicamente ficou o dia inteiro queimando no sol, sinto muito querida, mas não havia outro jeito, tudo vem com um preço.

-Então, eu posso andar no sol agora...

-Sim, sem precisar nenhum talismã que te protege ou algo assim.

-Eu poderia usar um talismã? – Aquilo parecia bem menos doloroso.

-Sim, mas tem seu ponto fraco, podem tirar de você e assim queima-la. Por isso o feitiço definitivo, apesar de doloroso, é o mais aceitável.

-Hã... – Murmurei franzido o cenho, ainda me sinto perdida. – Onde estou?

-Na floresta. – Ela sorriu. – E não se preocupe com sua irmã. – Ergueu o meu celular. – Eu mandei uma mensagem dizendo que ia dormi na casa da Isabella Swan.

-Obrigada... Eu acho.

-Venha, minha querida, venha conhecer os outros. – Ela estendeu a mão.

-Outros? Quer dizer os Volturis? – Olhei-a curiosa, enquanto aceitava sua mão.

-Sim, você agora faz parte dos Volturis.

-Riley me explicou que eu tinha que escolher entre os clãs, não que tenha sido me dado uma escolha. – Athenodora (nome diferente, não?) deu uma risadinha que parecia sininhos tilintando aos meus ouvidos.

-Victoria, você não é um membro do clã Volturi. – Olhei-a confusa. – Você e Marcus compartilharam sangue.

-E o que isso significa? – Perguntei cautelosamente.

- Agora você faz parte da família Volturi, não do clã. – Me olhou com serenidade enquanto caminhávamos. – E família é a única coisa em que podemos confiar completamente, tenho certeza que sabe disso.

-Corte a ladainha, mulher. – Athenodora revirou os olhos quando ouvimos uma voz masculina falar, ela me puxou bruscamente.

-Meu marido é uma mula estupida que me mantem sempre vigiada, mas eu ainda o amo. – Sorriu para mim divertida.

E segundos depois tínhamos corrido o que provavelmente demoraria dez minutos de caminhada. Havia três homens e uma fogueira.

Eu apenas reconheci Marcus dali , mas o loiro e o outro moreno me eram desconhecidos.

Obviamente os três formavam um trio muito bonito. O loiro tinha cabelos na altura do ombro, enquanto o moreno tinha o cabelo penteado para trás e era curto, como o de Marcus.

-Não seja rude, Caius. – O de cabelos pretos comentou me olhando com um sorriso. – Não é que ela é uma coisinha linda quando não está gritando desesperadamente?

-Nisso eu concordo irmão, bom gosto Marcus. – O loiro comentou dando uma risada, franzi o cenho para os dois.

-Calem a boca! – Athenodora ralhou. – Esses dois deselegantes cavalheiro são Caius, meu marido. – Apontou para o loiro que me olhou satisfeito com alguma coisa. –E Aro, irmão de consideração dele. Marcus você já conhece. – Revirou os olhos apontando para o entediado vampiro. – Bem, os três são os lideres Volturis, a sua nova família.

Por que não me deixaram morrer?

Quer dizer, Caius parece estar maquinando algo enquanto me olhava acenando para si mesmo, Aro tem um sorriso malicioso que esta me irritando e Marcus...

Bem, não dá pra entender o que ele está pensando, enquanto olhava para as chamas.

-Tem mais algum ritual doloroso para passar? – Perguntei com um suspiro.

-Não, é só isso. – Athenodora respondeu.

-Talvez você passe por tortura, mas isso seria os nossos inimigos, não a gente então... – Caius deu de ombros.

-Inimigos? – Perguntei confusa, os quatro olharam para mim.

-Onde foi que você a arranjou, Marcus? – Caius, loiro aguado, perguntou desdenhoso.

-Ele não arranjou, Isabella Swan _demandou_ para que ele a pegasse e como agora nós recebemos ordens de crianças. – Aro disse com um sorrisinho falso.

-Não é como se eu quisesse estar aqui, então, só me deixem ir e pronto. – Falei em meu melhor tom tranquilo.

-Você não quer fazer parte dos Volturis? – Athenodora perguntou surpresa.

-Por que eu ia querer fazer parte da policia vampírica? Eu tenho uma eternidade pela frente, não quero passar esse longo tempo sendo a babá dos vampiros. – Revirei os olhos, ate mesmo Marcus me olhou depois dessa.

Todos pareciam estar em uma mistura de choque, estranheza e descrença.

-Nós somos a autoridade, os mais poderosos...

-E dai? Você mesmo disse que tem inimigos, quem quer viver assim? Sério, eu quero sair. – Disse cortando Athenodora.

-Você está brincando? Ela está brincando? – Aro olhou para Marcus erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Por que eu sinto que já passamos isso antes? – Caius perguntou divertido. – Ah sim! Por que passamos, com os Cullen. – Olhou para mim cima a baixo secamente.

-Eu a quero para mim. – Aro falou de repente. – Tem um espirito rebelde maravilhoso.

-Não é rebeldia, cara, eu só quero viver minha vida. – Cuspi para ele.

-Você não pode. – Athenodora colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Quero dizer, sair, você não pode sair, viva sua vida ao máximo, isso eu apoio totalmente. – Tinha um olhar solene realmente engraçado.

-Eu não escolhi isso.

-Você não teria oportunidade de escolher, iria ser morta pelos Cullen naquele dia. – Olhei para Marcus tensa, era a primeira vez que ele falava. – Você atacou Isabella Swan, filha de um membro importante em nosso clã e noiva de Edward, ela simboliza uma fortificação de nossa aliança com os Cullen.

-Então, por que não me mata? Ela é sua aliada também. – Franzi o cenho.

-Ela me _pediu_ para salva-la, para fazer isso tinha que faze-la ser importante Victoria, um membro da família Volturi era a opção mais rapida. – Marcus explicou.

-Se ele simplesmente a largasse por ai, Victoria, seria caçada e morta. – Athenodora acrescentou em tom adoçado.

-Então, não há maneira de voltar atrás?

- Não terá por que _querer_ voltar atrás quando eu acabar com você. – Aro sorriu par mim, bufei impaciente com suas insinuações.

-Acabar comigo? – Ergui a sobrancelha furiosa, o sorriso idiota dele se intensificou. Athenodora pigarreou e olhou para o marido.

-Pare com isso, não vai funcionar. – Caius falou prontamente para Aro. – Marcus irá finalmente acabar com seu longo período de abstinência com ela, não queremos mais brigas que o necessário. – Essa ultima parte me pareceu mentira, ele _queria_ briga.

Espera ai...

-_É o que?_ – Entrei em pânico.

-Eu não a peguei como companheira, já lhes disse. – Marcus revirou os olhos, senti um alivio me invadindo. – Falando nisso, onde está ela?

-Ela? – Olhei para eles confusa.

-Sulpicia, a companheira de Aro. – Senti um certo veneno na fala de Athenodora ou foi impressão?

-Ela deveria estar aqui. – Aro respondeu pegando o celular.

-Quem está a escoltando? – Caius perguntou curioso.

Um arrepiou subiu pela coluna e meu estomago deu um nó, olhei ao redor rapidamente. Eu conhecia aquela sensação, eu sabia de alguma forma que o perigo nos rodeava.

-Eu não sei, ela muda sempre, mas falou que viria ao por do sol, isso faz meia hora. – Aro comentou enquanto colocava o celular na orelha.

Minhas mãos ficaram tremulas, então cravei-as no tronco, era como se eu tivesse acabado de ver um filme de terror e tinha ido dormi no escuro.

A sensação de que não estava sozinha, que a escuridão escondia perigo.

Eu estava com medo.

-O que foi? – Olhei para Marcus, ele me observava atentamente.

-Temos que sair daqui. – Disse rapidamente, nem tive tempo de refletir em minhas palavras. Os outros me olharam de repente.

-Por que diz isso? – Caius perguntou intrigado.

-Eu não sei. – Minha garganta estava seca. – Só sinto que estou em perigo. – Me ergui olhando ao redor tremula.

-Não fique aflita, minha querida, você está segura conosco. – Athenodora tocou em meu braço, tentando me acalmar, mas eu já estava negando com a cabeça.

-Está vindo. – Dei um passo para trás, olhando ao redor temerosa.

-Marcus? – Aro olhou para ele impaciente.

-Eu lhe disse que ela tem um dom, escapou dos Cullen de alguma forma...

-Que espécie de dom seria esse? – Athenodora perguntou intrigada.

Algo apitou em mim, me virei bruscamente para Athenodora e a empurrei no chão. Algo passou apitando na minha cabeça senti um arrepio passar pelo o meu corpo.

Nem tive tempo de respirar antes de ser puxada de cima de Athenodora.

-O que diabos foi isso? – Caius perguntou já ao lado de Athenodora, Aro estava olhando ao redor e Marcus (que tinha me puxado de cima de Athenodora) estava tirando da arvore a estaca prateada que não atingiu Athenodora.

-Quem foi? – Aro perguntou circulando ao redor em guarda, Athenodora e Caius pareciam escutar tudo ao redor também.

Enquanto a mim... Bem, eu estava em _pirando_, pois de alguma forma sabia que estava no meio de uma zona de guerra!

-Temos que nos esconder, eles tem algo que pode nos machucar. – Marcus comentou com a estaca na mão.

-O que? – Athenodora franziu o cenho e tomou a estaca prateada da mão dele. – Oh deuses! – Então ela falou algo em uma língua completamente estranha.

Eles responderam na mesma língua, então eu me perdi totalmente. Mas pareciam ainda mais cautelosos e ela assustada.

Legal, eu estou com um grupo de vampiros muito poderosos e eles estão com _medo_, o que será de mim?

Meu pensamento foi cortado quando a sensação apitou de novo e eu me agachei, de novo algo passou zunindo por cima da minha cabeça.

-Como você fez isso? – Aro olhou para mim intrigado. – Eu não vi essa vindo, e vocês?

-Victoria? – Athenodora me olhou curiosa.

-Eu não sei, instinto. – Dei de ombros em pânico crescente.

-Athenodora, vá com ela. – Marcus falou de repente.

-O que? – Caius o olhou todo defensivo.

-Se há alguém que pode escapar ileso é Victoria, Athenodora estará segura com ela, nos precisamos nos separar.

-Não precisamos nos separar assim! Ela uma recém-nascida! – Caius retrucou revoltado.

-Ele está certo Caius, as chances de Athenodora sobreviver são maiores com Victoria, além do mais ela sabe se cuidar– Aro rebateu.

-Mas...

-Vamos, Victoria. – Athenodora o cortou exaspera vindo em minha direção.

-Victoria? – Me virei quando ouvi a voz de Marcus. – Boa sorte. – Acenei perturbada e puxei Athenodora pelo caminho que achei seguro.

Aquilo é tão estranho, eu não devia saber qual é o seguro e...

Oh droga! Não é mais seguro.

Apertei ainda mais a mão de Athenodora e acelerei a corrida, estavam se aproximando...

Parei bruscamente e deixei um corpo passar por nós, prendi a respiração chocada.

Um vampiro se ergueu e rapidamente foi em nossa direção, mas Athenodora me empurrou para trás e bloqueou o ataque.

Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito no que estou vendo.

Ela luta!

Athenodora, a diva do cinema, loira feito a barbie, toda delicada, _luta pra caramba!_ Parece que estou vendo um daqueles filmes de ação que James me fez assistir, só que Athenodora usa mais golpes acrobáticos e é bem mais letal.

Mais um entrou na briga do nada, pensei em atacar, mas eu faria mais besteira do que outra coisa, meu negocio é fugir.

Minha boca se abriu quando eu a observei lidar com eles muito bem. Ela chutou a estaca prateada da mão de um dos vampiros e o empurrou contra uma arvore, então...

Oh meu Deus! Ela arrancou a cabeça de um vampiro com as pernas ou foi impressão minha?

O outro vampiro se ergueu e teve as presas dela afundadas no pescoço, um som de carne sendo dilacerada se ouviu enquanto ele rosnava tentando tira-la dali.

Ok, essa claramente é minha deixa, peguei a maldita estaca e corri em direção a eles, então afundei o treco nas costas dele. Athenodora tirou os dentes e puxou os cabelos dele arrancando o resto da cabeça.

-O corpo dele... – Murmurei olhando para o corpo apodrecido no chão.

-O vampiro fica desse jeito quando morre assim, mas muito raro ver um corpo nesse estado, normalmente vampiros são mortos por fogo.

-Como você...? Ele...? Então... – Gemi tentando organiza meus pensamentos.

-Caius gosta de me manter vigiada por que tem medo que ocorra um ataque em massa contra mim, mas isso não significa que eu não posso lidar com os vampiros por mim mesma.

-Quem é você? – Olhei-a incrédula.

-É difícil achar uma palavra, mas acho que sua nova irmã chega bem perto, vamos? - Empurrou cabelo para fora do rosto e sorriu para mim.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei bufando.

-Olhando meu email. – Emmett respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos do celular.

-Fale sério. – Esme pediu impaciente.

-Google Earth. – Ergueu o celular mostrando a imagem via satélite. – Estamos aqui e eu acho que a trilha nos leva para essa área perto do mar, provavelmente tem uma caverna.

-Esperto, penso nisso sozinho?

-E eu estou mesmo olhando meu email, ok? – Emmett continuou me ignorando. - Rose me mandou uma lista de casas para escolher e Nessie me mandou uma mensagem perguntando se pode pegar meu dvd do clube da luta emprestado. – Ergueu o celular, nós olhamos para ele.

-Desliga essa coisa. – Esme ordenou.

-Espera ai. – Ele digitou algo em velocidade máxima. – Ok. – Ouvimos o vibrar do aparelho e ele guardou no bolso. – E agora? – Olhei para Esme.

Ela não respondeu apenas saiu correndo, seguido a trilha, e Emmett estava certo.

Era uma caverna, só que tínhamos que pular o precipício.

-Ouvem? – Esme sussurrou, acenamos com a cabeça.

Havia gritos e sons de golpes sendo dados, e xingamentos em outra língua que eu não entendi (o que elimina cinco possibilidades de língua).

Então, Esme pulou e a seguimos, ela pousou suavemente e nós um tanto mais bruscamente, por que não somos delicados.

O barulho deve ter alertado o pessoal lá dentro, já que um vampiro voou em nossa direção com os dentes arreganhados.

Esme lançou fogo nele e o coitado caiu no chão gritando.

-Jasper. – Esme pediu sem se mover e eu acalmei todo mundo lá dentro imediatamente.

Nós entramos e vimos todos os três vampiros nos recebendo com um sorriso educado, o mundo era realmente irônico.

Eu adorava meu poder.

-Hum... – Ouvimos gruídos abafadamente, Emmett seguiu para dentro da caverna e soltou uma exclamação surpresa.

-Gente! Vocês tem que ver isso! – Esme e eu compartilhamos um olhar.

**Edward P.O.V**

-... E por isso é mais fácil comprar os anéis de cebola. - Nessie terminou de explicar por que mudou de ideia e não quer ir mais ao supermercado e sim a lanchonete da cidade.

-Você vai ter um encontro com Jake? – Bella sorriu para Nessie.

-Não! Só estamos indo assistir clube da luta em privacidade. – Nessie a olhou na defensiva.

-E quem sabe se beijarem. – Completei divertido. – E talvez avancem para a próxima base.

-Então terminam tendo vários filhotinhos nove meses depois. – Bella acrescentou rindo, de repente Nessie avançou entre as cadeiras do carro e pulou em cima de Bella que gritou surpresa.

Perdi o controle do carro, já que a perna de Nessie empurrou meu braço.

-Hey! – Exclamei tentando recuperar o controle do carro. – Briga de garotas só vale fora do meu carro! – Acrescentei dando um tapa na coxa de Nessie, tentando empurra-la para trás.

-Me largue! – Bella exclamou a empurrando de uma vez para trás.

-Ele bateu na minha bunda? - Nessie pareceu indignada, ela ligou a ação a pais que batendo no traseiro dos filhos.

-É claro que não. – Revirei os olhos. – Mas você bem que merece, onde já se viu pular em alguém assim dentro um carro em movimento? – Olhei-a mal humorada.

-Desde quando você se importa? – Nessie cruzou os braços.

-Eu gosto desse carro, ok?

-Você se importa com o carro e não com o fato de que ela me atacou?

-Basicamente. – Dei de ombros, Bella abriu a boca. – O que? Ela não vai te matar, o meu carro pode bater e isso é irrecuperável.

Nessie inclinou entre os assentos e agora eu tinha duas testas franzidas para mim.

-O que há com você e o carro? – Nessie perguntou me olhando estranho, sua mente gritava "esquisito" para mim.

-É o meu carro favorito. – Respondi revirando os olhos. – Eu conheci o dono da empresa, na verdade, eu investi nela.

-E quando foi isso? – Bella perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-1913.

-As vezes eu esqueço o quão velho você é. – Bella franziu o cenho para mim. – Nessie, imagine como ele deve ficar quando atrapalham a visão para o jogo de futebol?

-Muito engraçado. – Olhei-as secamente.

-Então... Você esta com raiva? – Bella perguntou mal disfarçando o sorriso, apenas lhe lancei um olhar em resposta.

-Uuuh, olhar assassino. – Nessie comentou sorrindo.

-Quando foi que vocês duas fizeram as pazes?

-Em algum momento entre eu pular nela e você me estapear. – Nessie disse pensativa.

-Mulheres. – Revirei os olhos, estacionei o carro na lanchonete da cidade.

-Oh droga! – Bella exclamou de repente.

-O que? – Nessei a olhou curiosa.

-Lauren morreu, devem estar fazendo alguma reunião para ela.

-Acertou em cheio. – Disse ouvindo os pensamentos lá dentro, Jessica estava se acabando de chorar, enquanto Mike a apoiava um tanto traumatizado. – Vamos entrar, Angela está lá dentro.

-Mentira! – Nessie exclamou saindo enquanto Bella me olhava com os olhos arregalados, mandíbula travada e boca espremida.

Ou ela estava em choque, ou com raiva, talvez os dois...

Seguimos Nessie em direção a porta, trouxe Bella para junto de mim e coloquei minha expressão de seriedade e pesar.

Entramos no lugar e um lado inteiro ocupado com pessoas de preto, no outro lado, estavam as pessoas de sempre ignorando o choro deles (Jessica e suas amigas). Bella suspirou baixinho quando vu Angela segurando a mão de Jessica e fazendo cara de pesar, o namorado dela, Ben, estava ao seu lado com um rosto tão sério quanto eu.

Ele também estava possuído, poda ver apenas pela forma que me olhava, Angela controlava os pensamentos muito bem antes, assim como Ben, então eu não conseguia pegar algo importante deles.

Ambos os demônios tinham um controle mental muito mais avançando que um simples humano, então vinha mais facilmente para eles. Com James, foi a mesma a coisa, Bella é exceção e Nessie tem o dom de transmitir pensamentos, então ela sabe como corta um pensamento, apesar de não fazer isso muito.

-Por que estão olhando? – Bella perguntou intrigada com os olhares quando nos aproximamos.

Jessica olhou para nós quando chegamos e parou de chorar repentinamente. Li exatamente o que ela pensava, eu poderia ter parado sua ação, mas teria que entregar minha velocidade sobrenatural.

Por isso ela se ergueu e andou até Nessie determinada.

-É SUA CULPA! – Nesse arregalou os olhos. – LAUREN MORREU POR SUA CAUSA! – Nessie abriu a boca, mas levou um tapa na cara.

Jessca soltou um gruído e se virou, porém, Nessie agarrou seu braço e a puxou bruscamente.

-Quem você pensa que é para me bater? – Perguntou parecendo muito puta da vida, Bella tentou se mover, mas eu a segurei no lugar, ela me olhou com uma leve ruga na testa.

-Lauren se afastou para te ajudar por que Jake pediu! Aliais onde está seu namoradinho assassino?

-Jake não matou ninguém! Você é louca?

-Todos nós sabemos que o povinho de La Push tem suas tradições bizarras, primeiro foi o Tyler, agora Lauren, a namorada dele, coincidência não? – Olhou-a sarcástica. – Sem contar, que por uma questão de fato James também sumiu.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Nessie franziu o cenho.

-Todos sabem que James tinha uma queda por Bella, vocês Cullen são estranhos, é o mesmo DNA! – Olhei ao redor, vendo que todos concordavam com ela.

Não podia culpa-los, eles estavam tão invejosos pela beleza de nossa espécie que qualquer explicação os fariam se sentir melhor. Humanos podiam ser criaturinhas realmente mesquinhas.

Isso sem contar que Ben tinha um dom de expandir a influência de uma pessoa, fazendo as pessoas concordarem com tudo que falavam, parecido com o que Rose fazia, só que ele apenas influenciava, o demônio não podia plantar novas coisas ou mandar, como Rose ou Carlisle.

Ainda assim, ele aumentou a desconfiança das pessoas e de repente todos concordavam com ela, como se Jessica fosse o próprio Hitler cuspindo a pureza da raça.

-Espera ai, você está chamando meu namorado, meu irmão e eu de assassinos? Você está se ouvindo? – Nessie estreitou os olhos. _Nenhum dos dois tentem se meter!_ Atirou o pensamento para mim e Bella, nós dois nos olhamos.

Ambos compartilhávamos desgosto pela situação.

-Sim, vocês devem ter montado algum tipo de seita bizarra! Os Cullen são muito estranhos, o pessoal de La Push é amigável, mas não chegam perto da cidade por algum motivo. Isso até que você apareceu, e adivinha? Você é uma Cullen!

-E quem me garanta que você não matou Lauren? Afinal ela estava trepando com o _seu_ namorado, ops! – Nessie colocou a mão na boca falsamente arrependida. Prendi o riso ao ver o choque no rosto de Jessica. – Ele não é mesmo seu namorando, me desculpe, esqueci que Mike só está a usando como uma cadelinha de estimação.

Jessica soltou uma exclamação de revolta e ergueu a mão para bater em Nessie, só que desta vez ela segurou e usou mais força do que devia. Jessica perdeu a coragem, pude sentir o cheiro de seu medo penetrar o ar.

-Você me bateu uma vez, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo. – Nessie cuspiu em tom baixo. – Eu vim aqui para me juntar a vocês, por que eu sinto muito por Lauren, apesar de tudo. – Largou Jessica bruscamente. – Ao contrario do que você pensa, _querida_, não tenho motivo para matar Lauren. E Jake se mudou para a escola, por que nós dois somos apaixonados e queremos ficar perto um do outro, já que é isso que _namorados_ gostam de fazer. Agora, se me dão licença. – E se virou indo em direção ao balcão para comprar os tais anéis de cebola.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um tanto envergonhados, um tanto desconfiados. Vida não é simples, fazer o que?

-Então... – Bella pigarreou. – Ela meio que disse o porquê de estarmos aqui. – Tentou sorriu, era obviamente falso. – Meus pêsames, não era realmente amiga de Lauren, mas não desejava a morte dela. – Do jeito bem torto dela, Bella falava a verdade.

Eu também nunca senti pena de Lauren, me lembro que ela foi a primeira a ir para minha cama nessa cidadezinha. Eu nunca cheguei a morde nenhuma delas por aqui, só usei as colegiais para sexo, afinal não poderia sair mordendo todas as garotas da cidade. Não importa o quão divertido eu achasse que seria ver todas em pânico e ao mesmo tempo excitadas se achando especial como se fosse algum livro de romancezinho sobrenatural da moda estupido.

Bella afundou as unhas em minha mão.

-Meus pêsames. – Acenei com a cabeça bem friamente, eu não gostei dela ter levantado a mão para Nessie, mas a semidemônia sabia cuidar bem de si mesma e Jessica tinha um pouco de cuspe no rosto pela fúria que Nessie falou.

Então eu estava bem com isso.

Puxei Bella para sair, Nessie acenou do balcão nos dando um sinal para esperar lá fora. Angela se ergueu e nos seguiu, nos parando no meio da lanchonete de proposito.

-Sinto muito pela Jessica, ela está realmente triste. – Fez cara de pesar, Bella olhou ao redor, pessoas nos escutavam, ela não poderia falar livremente.

-Está tudo bem.

-Realmente não faço ideia da onde ela tirou aquela ideia de seita, como se uma cidadezinha como essa iria ter algo do tipo, certo? – Sorriu inocentemente. – Como está aquele seu amigo que me apresentou nas férias?

-Amigo? – Perguntei intrigado, Bella parecia estar tão confusa quanto eu. Então a imagem brilho na mente dela.

-Thomas, é claro, ele é tão parecido com meu amigo Bryan, sabe? Quase como se fossem uma _única_ pessoa. – Angela me observou com um brilho no olhar. – Eu realmente adoraria saber como ele está.

-Eu acho que bem, ouvi dize que se acidentou. – Bella a olhou furiosa. – E sua prima Irina?

-Ótima, é claro, o bom gosto para homens melhora a cada dia. – Sorriu para mim. – É melhor eu voltar lá, Jessica precisa de mim. Até mais, _irmã_. – Sorriu reconfortantemente e seguiu em direção ao grupo.

Bella me puxou para fora quase que imediatamente e não parou até chegarmos no estacionamento, no meu carro mais precisamente.

-Isso foi bonito. – Bella comentou ao lado do carro.

-Nem me fale. – Enrolei meu braço em sua cintura e nos rodei até que eu estava encostado no carro e ela apoiada em mim. – E ainda não acabou. – Acrescentei sobre o ombro deixando Bella seguir meu olhar, ela enrijeceu quando viu o carro com seus primos se aproximando.

Eles _obviamente_ tinham que para ao nosso lado, Bella saiu dos meus braços e cruzou os braços, olhando para eles, nem me preocupei em me mexer, estava bastante confortável em minha posição.

Olhares cheios de rejeição foram trocados.

-E olha quem está aqui. – Willian comentou. Oh _maravilha_! A maioria deles culpavam Bella pelos acontecimentos, pelo menos tinha sua exceções: uma das primas de Bella e Emily, é claro. – A Srta. Poderosa.

-Will, sempre com os apelidos inteligentes. – Bella cumprimentou no mesmo tom sarcástico. – Você tem muita sorte de ser bonito.

-Não é sorte, é magia. – Uma delas brincou, Pamela.

– Faz o que? Três anos, Bella? – Veronika, talvez a que mais amigável de todos, ofereceu um sorriso pequeno para Bella. Ela era que não acreditava que tudo era culpa de Bella.

Tanto Veronika quanto Emily não eram tão influenciáveis por Madeleine. Não tenho tanta certeza do por que disso, acho que a mãe dela e Renné eram apegadas uma a outra.

-Algo assim. – Concordou dando de ombros. – O que fazem aqui?

-Ainda somos humanos, sentimos pesar pelas mortes. – Henry tinha que se intrometer. – E vocês?

-Passávamos pela vizinhança e Nessie quis parar, quem diria que fariam uma reunião para Lauren? Sempre tive a impressão que ela não era muito apreciada. – Bella disse ironicamente.

-Hey, Bella, Edward falou com você sobre o arranjo de se juntar a nós nas aulas que Sue vai dar? - Emily perguntou ansiosamente.

-Nós? Como se incluísse todos do coven? – Bella perguntou curiosa, oh droga! Essa parte foi decidida depois, agora, como raios vou explicar isso para Bella?

-Sim, eles quiseram se juntar para me ajudar e tudo mais.

-É o que um coven faz, eles ficam juntos. – Veronika respondeu, ela é a segunda no comando, eu quase podia provar a bondade que vinha dela.

O coven deles era formado por cinco pessoas: Emily, Veronika, Henry, Willian, Pamela. A líder tinha como elemento a energia, algo complicado demais para descrever, mas a melhor maneira de dizer era que ela era o quinto elemento da natureza, o mais poderoso.

O resto era agua (Veronika), fogo (Henry), terra (Willian) e ar (Pamela).

Esse era o novo coven das famílias bruxas do sangue Karlec, é claro, havia outros bruxos mais novos que iriam forma outros covens.

-Maravilha. – Bella comentou sorridente (o que me assustava uma pouco), então finalmente percebeu os olhares deles para mim. – Oh! Hã... Esse é o meu noivo, Edward.

-Cullen. – Pamela (que prefere ser chamada de Pam) acrescentou parecendo estar vendo a coisa mais fascinante do mundo, enquanto me observava. Os Cullen mantinham uma reputação e tanto, e não eram muitos que tinham nos visto pessoalmente.

Além do mais, eles não estiveram no funeral (ocupados em arrumar o ritual de unificação), então eu era o primeiro vampiro que eles viam na vida.

Por isso as garotas pareciam um tanto assombradas por Emily está certa e eu não ser velho, nem aterrorizante. Veronika me achava parecido com um anjo, o que era irônico. E Pamela, por sua vez, só babava e pensava que se eu era assim, sendo um Cullen, provavelmente desmaiaria se visse um dos Volturis em pessoa.

-Sim, Cullen. – Sorri sem dentes, não queria assustar a bruxinha, _talvez_ ela acabasse desmaiando.

-Desculpa pergunta, mas qual deles é você? – Pamela perguntou, Veronika deu um tapa no braço dela.

-Como assim? – Bella me olhou confusa, enquanto eu dava uma risada baixa.

-Ela quer saber qual dom eu tenho. - Sussurrei em tom baixo o suficiente para ela ouvir, mas eles não.

-Ela não o ligou pelo nome? – Bella perguntou ainda mais baixo, eles franziram o cenho vendo os lábios dela se mexerem, mas sem ouvirem um som vindo dela.

-Nós não saímos divulgando quem tem tal dom, as pessoas sabem sobre os dons temos, mas não sabe quem especificamente, você é uma das poucas exceções com quem falamos diretamente. – Olhei para eles. – Confesso que estou surpreso por Emily não ter contato. – Olhei para Henry com um sorriso.

-Você sabe qual é o dom dele? – Willian perguntou olhando feio para Emily.

-Você pediu segredo, eu cumpro minhas promessas. – Emily sorriu singelamente para mim, correspondi gostando do fato que Emily ter certo código moral e manter sua palavra.

Significava que Bella estava segura contra aquele coven.

-Você vai responder? – Estreitei os olhos para a insistência de Henry.

-E aê? O que eu perdi? – Nessie apareceu ao lado deles, assustando ao coven. Bella e eu apenas a olhamos serenamente, não estávamos realmente surpresos pois ela não tinha aparecido do nada ao nosso ver, nós tínhamos a visto se aproximar em velocidade sobrenatural.

- Dá onde você surgiu? – Willian perguntou estressado, Nessie revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Por que estamos falando com humanos? – Perguntou arrogantemente, ignorando a todos ali. _Estou entrando no moden vadia com esses bruxos de merda que tentaram macumbar Bella._ Decidiu mentalmente.

Segurei a risada o melhor que pude.

-São os meus primos, menos a Emily. – _A bruxa loira virgem, ela é o que? A nova versão da Glinda, a bruxa boa?_ – São todos bruxos, Nessie.

-São um tipo de diferente de humanos, ainda assim são humanos. Cheiram como um e você sabe o quanto eu aprecio um bom cheiro. – Olhou para eles diabolicamente divertida.

_É normal ficar excitado com isso?_ Willian se perguntou mentalmente, Jake iria odiá-lo de primeira.

-Nessie, controle a lingua, estamos em trégua e eu não acho que seria bom irritar os bruxinhos. – Bella repreendeu em tom baixo. - Então, nós temos que ir. – Bella olhou para eles. – Eu acho que nos vemos na aulas com Sue. – Forçou um sorriso.

-Ah sim, até mais! – Emily acenou com um sorriso.

Me virei e abri a porta para elas, Bella parou com o pé dentro do carro e depois se virou para Henry.

-Sinto muito pelo acidente de carro, mas eu estava com raiva naquela hora e tinha alguém precisando de ajuda, ainda assim, eu sinto por Sansa e Diana. – E depois se virou para dentro do carro, ignorando tudo e todos.

Senti uma pontada de orgulho dela, precisa de coragem para ignorar toda a frieza e rejeição das pessoas, e ainda mais coragem para pedir desculpas.

**Rose P.O.V**

-... Sim. – Thomas respondeu sonhadoramente, me afastei e olhei para Jacob e Leah.

-Não acho que vá adiantar, mas ao menos ele vai lutar contra o pai quando o mesmo tentar possui-lo novamente. – Suspirei me sentando na mesa, Thomas piscou e me olhou assombrado, sorri para ele. – Sua mãe chegou. – Acrescentei para Leah.

Sue bateu na porta e Leah foi atender, a mãe dos transfiguradores vinha acompanhada de duas jovens, bruxas também.

Thomas suspirou ao meu lado, olhei para ele.

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. – Tranquilizei-o divertida.

-Como você pode saber?

-Por que um dia você vai morrer, não importa se será em breve ou daqui algumas décadas, apenas que quando acontecer vai encontrar paz.

-Isso é muito reconfortante. – Ele me olhou sarcástico.

-Isso é muito mais do que eu tenho, valorize sua humanidade, Thomas, ela é mais preciosa do que pensa. – Ele me olhou, apenas lhe dei meu usual sorriso falsamente meigo e me ergui da mesa. – Então? – Olhei para Sue e suas assistentes.

-O feitiço que os conecta é muito mais complicado do que pensei, não consegui quebra-lo. – Suspirou e se aproximou de Thomas.

-Eu gostaria de agradecer pela discrição. - Acrescentei a encarando séria. - Sei que corre riscos por não contar as Volturis a localização do fugitivo.

-Leah e Seth correriam perigo se eu contasse. - Disse um tanto secamente. – Iremos tentar mais algumas coisas, não se preocupe. – Segurou o braço de Thomas e o puxou lá pra fora, Leah os acompanhou, apenas Jacob ficou na cozinha.

-O que? – Ergui a sobrancelha, enquanto ele me olhava intrigado.

-Como é? – Sorri para ele esperando continuar a pergunta. – Como é viver tanto tempo?

-Isso depende. – Ele me olhou curioso, decidi satisfaze-lo um pouco. – Quando você acorda de toda aquela dor, é um novo mundo que te espera lá fora, literalmente... - Dei uma risada baixa lembrando dos primeiros segundos como vampira - Só a possibilidade de ter a eternidade inteira para explora-lo é maravilhosa, mas depois de algum tempo isso se torna uma maldição também.

-Não vejo como. – Jacob me olhou cético.

-Não vê? Que tal ver cada pessoa humana que me importa morrer? Não posso simplesmente transforma cada humano por qual me sinto bem, o preço a pagar é alto e muitos não tem força o suficiente para aguentar.

-Você fala da dor da transformação?

-Eu falo do fato de se torna um assassino, constantemente querendo sangue e nunca ficar completamente saciado. Se não tomar cuidado, sangue se torna o único motivo de viver e é precisamente ai que paramos de viver e passamos a apenas existir, e isso é a coisa mais triste do mundo.

-Você fala como se tivesse vivido isso... – Ele comentou me olhando intrigado.

-Oh não! Eu tive sorte, ou melhor, eu tenho Emmett. – Dei uma risada. – Mas eu conheci vampiros que viveram assim e ainda vivem, inclusive.

Meus pensamentos irremediavelmente se voltaram para Edward. Ele foi assim, não completamente, é claro, mas tinha seus momentos de recaída.

Quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez, eu chorei por ele, não tinha conhecido Emmett ainda e Edward tinha se tornado um amigo por que havia me ajudado com minha vingança ao meu assassino...

Me lembro que vê-lo cercado de corpos, coberto de sangue apenas sentado no sofá sem fazer nenhum movimento me assustou pra caramba. Então, ele me olhou e o seu sorriso obscuro me deixou gelada por dentro.

Esme me explicou que Edward ficava assim naquela época por que foi quando sua mãe morreu. Eu prometi a mim mesma nunca chegar aquele ponto e que ajudaria Edward, foi assim que aprendi a tocar piano e a dançar valsa.

Nós dois formamos um dupla e tanto, teve uma vez que Edward me ajudou a roubar a rainha da Inglaterra, enquanto ele _covenientemente_ a distrai em cômodo obscuro do palácio.

Era de se esperar que nos envolvêssemos romanticamente, mas Edward sempre foi como um irmão mais velho e irritante. E eu nunca vi chance de ter um relacionamento com alguém que lia meus pensamentos.

-Isso é horrível.

-Ser vampiro tem seu preço, como tudo nessa vida. – Comentei simpaticamente. – Por que a pergunta?

-Por que se Nessie não quiser nada comigo, eu não vou ter motivo para desistir da minha segunda forma.

-E seria imortal. – Sorri para ele. – Não fique assim, tudo se resolve, eu particularmente acredito em destino, então...

-Muito reconfortante. – Jacob me olhou sarcástico, enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Vocês lobisomens são muito amargos. – Retruquei revirando os olhos.

-Espero que não esteja falando no geral. – Nos viramos e vimos Nicolas e Jane entrando, ergui a sobrancelha para Jane que mexeu as sobrancelhas em desafio (era nossa linguagem partícula).

-Você e seus olhos verdes são a exceção da regra, Nicolas. – Ri para ele. – Compras? – Ergui a sobrancelha para os dois.

-Sim, ela precisa de algumas coisas ao que parece. – Ele respondeu indo em direção a cozinha.

-Então você foi embora com as roupas do corpo mesmo como andaram dizendo por ai? – Perguntei indo vasculhar as sacolas.

-Nessie me emprestou algumas roupas, até agora, então resolvi aproveitar... – Jane comentou, Nicolas riu sarcástico, olhamos para ele.

-Nada. – Ele tomou um gole de... Alguma coisa.

-Venha, me ajude a guarda isso. – Jane o olhou estreitando os olhos enquanto puxava as sacolas.

-Já brigaram? – Perguntei divertida.

-Cale a boca. – Jane me cortou, ri dela.

**Emmett P.O.V**

-A cadela fugiu. – Anunciei dramaticamente, enquanto entrava na caverna. Parei quando vi que os lideres Volturis, esposas e a nova integrante ruiva bem ali. – As noticias correram tão rápido assim?

-Estávamos por perto. – Caius respondeu olhando ao redor. – Você viu a tal "cadela"?

-Não, o cheiro dela sumiu no mar, ela seguiu pela floresta, mas depois foi direto para o mar, minha teoria é que ela procurava algo. – Olhei para os Volturis. – E desistiu.

-Faz sentido, se ela tinha o celular de Sulpicia, sabia bem que estávamos por perto. – Marcus comentou para os irmãos.

-Como sabemos que é _ela_? Uma vampira fêmea? – Athenodora perguntou. – Vocês a viram?

-Era ela. – Sulpicia disse em tom baixo. - A vampira deles viu-a também. – Olhou para fracamente para a Carmem desmaiada no canto.

-Então, temos cinco vampiros mortos e uma fugitiva. – Aro meditou.

-Sim, ela os congelou quando fugiu e os quebrou. – Jasper respondeu.

-Congelou? Interessante. – Athenodora comentou olhando para Aro e Sulpicia no chão, havia bastante sangue ao redor dela.

Caius estava ao redor tentando parecer calmo, mas a maneira que se encontrava perto de Athenodora e seu olhar entregava a tensão. Aro estava com os braços completamente sujos do sangue da esposa, que se encontrava em seu colo semi-consciente, devem ter batido bastante na cabeça dela, já que os cabelos estavam completamente empapados por sangue. Victoria estava apoiada na parede apenas olhando tudo parecendo tão calma quanto Marcus, que como sempre parecia entediado.

-Nós deveríamos ir. – Marcus falou. – Os vampiros na floresta também devem ter recuado junto com sua lider.

-Não acha que atacarão? – Esme perguntou intrigada.

-Isso foi só uma mensagem. – Aro respondeu pegando Sulpicia no colo.

Engraçado, eu não a via desde da festa de noiva do Edward e Bella, as más línguas dizem que ela fez uma viagem misteriosa e que tinha voltado a pouco tempo, enquanto outros só acreditam que ela seja antissocial mesmo.

Aro foi o primeiro a sair com sua esposa no colo, seguido de Caius e Athenodora. Victoria iria atrás deles, mas Jasper a parou, o que é isso?

-Precisamos conversa. – Ele se pronunciou, ela o olhou desconfiada, Marcus ficou logo atrás dela em sinal de proteção.

O que me lembra que agora ela era alguma coisa dele, só restava saber o que exatamente. Filha, irmã, esposa, protetora, você vê, trocar sangue com um vampiro é bem abrangente e complexo. Mas de uma coisa é certa, ele estabelece uma conexão poderosa entre os dois vampiros, criaturas que vivem de sangue.

-Sim? – Victoria trocou com Marcus, antes de se voltar para Jasper intrigada.

-Você é vampira agora, isso muda as coisas, por exemplo, por agora sua irmã pensa que está na casa de Bella e ainda tem a escola... – Marcus o cortou.

-Não se preocupe, ela vai voltar a rotina normal como se nunca tivesse se transformado. Não há motivo para criar alarde ou qualquer historia. – Esme se aproximou deles.

-Acredito que não nos conhecemos, minha jovem. – Victoria olhou para a mão estendida de Esme. – Eu sou Esme Cullen. – Victoria provavelmente reconheceu o nome e hesitantemente apertou a mão dela. - É um prazer conhecer o novo membro da família Volturi, apesar das tristes circunstancias. - Olhou ao redor da sala destruída e com bastante sangue ao redor.

-Ok. – Victoria respondeu a olhando sem saber o que fazer.

Eu também não saberia o que fazer, a coitada não deve nem ter tido tempo para respirar e foi manipulada por basicamente todo mundo. Primeiro quando era humana, por Riley, depois quando vampira, pelos demônios e agora...

Bem, ela talvez tenha aprendido algo, ou talvez esteja sendo manipulada por outros vampiros.

-Sempre que quiser, poderá contar conosco, afinal os Cullen são aliados dos Volturis. – Esme olhou para Marcus com um sorriso simpático.

-É claro. – Marcus retrucou, eu sinto que tem algo não dito entre os dois. Não foi difícil percebe que Esme estava se assegurando que o fato de que Victoria (membro da família líder dos Volturis) sequestrou Bella (noiva de Edward aos olhos de todo mundo) não iria interferi em nada na relação entre s dois clãs. – Temos que ir agora, muitas coisas devem ser providenciadas, Esme, Emmett, Jasper. – Cumprimentou e então puxou Victoria para a saída.

Me pergunto no que isso vai dar.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Assim que entrei em casa percebi os sons lá fora.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei para Edward, enquanto colocava a bolsa em cima da mesinha da entrada.

-Tentando liberar o laço de sangue entre Thomas e Bryan. – Edward respondeu tirando o casaco, Bella seguiu pelo corredor curiosa.

Fui logo atrás dela querendo ver a bruxas trabalhando, estava realmente curiosa para saber como elas faziam. Encontrei Nicolas na cozinha lendo algum livro qualquer parecendo bem concentrado.

-Exorcismo é tão tedioso assim? – Perguntei divertida.

-No começo sim, quando ele começa a gritar e falar coisas em outra língua... – Ergueu os olhos do livro e sorriu para mim. -... As coisas ficam interessantes.

-Vocês demoraram. – Jake comentou entrando. – Hey, que cheiro é esse? – Sorri para ele e ergui o pacote de anéis de cebola. – Você trouxe para mim?

-Yep. – Estendi para ele a sacola, ele abriu maravilhado.

-Espera ai! – Ele exclamou parando de sorrir, olhei-o assustada. – O que você quer? - Abri a boca ofendida.

-Só queria te agradar, precisa levar tudo para o lado ruim? – Franzi o cenho para ele.

-E por que isso? – Nicolas perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas se intrometendo onde não devia.

-Por que ele merece depois dos acontecimentos da festa. – Respondi passando pelos dois. – Mas não se acostume! – Apontei o dedo para Jake. – Isso é só por que você tem sido muito legal comigo, mais do que mereço e eu sei reconhecer isso.

-Ela levou um tapa na cara lá lanchonete e mesmo assim decidiu ficar e esperar pelas malditas cebolas, prova maior de amor não há... – Edward comentou passando por nós, abri a boca horrorizada, Nicolas deu uma risada baixo e Jacob abriu o olhos esperançosos de cachorrinho.

Me virei e segui Edward para o lado de fora, onde as bruxas praticavam algo ao redor de Thomas.

-Eu te odeio. – Chutei-o de leve, enquanto me sentava ao lado dele, Bella me olhou do outro lado de Edward. – Ele se mete onde não se deve! Você tem controlar a língua do seu homem. - Apontei o dedo para ela.

-Eu sei. – Ela gemeu teatralmente jogando a cabeça para trás. – Alice me avisou desde do começo que ele tinha um instinto de fofoqueira, eu devia tê-la ouvido. – Suspirou triste.

-Ok, pode ir parando... – Edward riu para ela. – Você não reclama da minha língua quando ela está na sua...

-Hey! – Interrompi bruscamente. – Informação demais! – Ergui as mãos horrorizada, os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. – Então? O que está acontecendo ali? – Apontei para as três mulheres e Thomas no meio, sentado na terra.

-Vê o circulo no chão? – Edward apontou, nós duas acenamos. – É um ritual, elas querem descobrir em que grau ele está conectado ao pai.

-Como assim? – Bella o olhou confusa.

-Bem, existe a conexão de sangue, pelo veneno, como a de vocês, pela alma e a mental. Veneno é provavelmente a mais inofensiva.

-Sim, e sobre as outras? - Perguntei curiosa.

-A conexão mental pode guarda duas pessoas em um só corpo, isso é como a possessão demoníaca funciona. Mas eles não estão conectados só pela mente, caso contrario Thomas ainda não poderia se transforma por causa de sua maldição. Não haveria uma alteração física, apenas mental, entendem?

-E ai entra o sangue deles? – Bella perguntou.

-Sim, por eles serem parentes a conexão foi aprofundada, mas elas querem saber se chega a alma dele.

-É possível? Ser conectado pela alma? – Edward acenou com a cabeça para mim.

-Sim, os demônios fazem isso e... – Me olhou levemente hesitante. – Existe as chamadas almas gêmeas.

-Existe esse negocio de almas gêmeas? - Ergui as sobrancelhas os mais alto que pude.

-O que você acha que os casais da minha família são? A conexão causa o mais profundo sentimento, dizem que vence a tudo, inclusive a morte.

-Como assim? – Bella o olhou curiosa.

-Bem, dizem que almas gêmeas passam a eternidade voltando a terra, se reencontrando e vivendo seu amor.

-Isso me parece triste, sempre voltar. – Comentei pensativa.

-Nunca vi uma prova concentra de reencarnação, mas eu sou um vampiro, tudo merece o beneficio da duvida. – Ele deu de ombros.

-E sobre a conexão de sangue? – Bella perguntou, Edward a olhou, pude percebe algo não dito no ar, mas ignorei.

-Bem, há duas formas de acontecer, uma é quando são parentes, como no caso de Thomas. - Apontou para o lobo sentado no chão. - A outra é quando tomamos o sangue um do outro, assim formamos um laço poderoso, quase tão forte quando a conexão pela alma. Quando fazemos algo assim, nós assumimos aquela pessoa como família, é uma promessa, um juramento de lealdade. E assim como acontece com o veneno, pessoas conectadas com sangue podem sentir quando a outra está em perigo, quando morre, e com o feitiço certo... – Edward fez uma pausa. – Podemos sentir exatamente o que a outra sente.

-Espera ai... - Os dois me olharam imediatamente. - Humanos não sentem quando o outro morrem.

-É porque o cérebro humano não está tão avançado para percebe cada sensação, mas existe humanos que podem sentir quando algo do mesmo sangue está em perigo, já ouviu falar de sexto sentido materno? - Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. - De qualquer maneira, é mil vezes mais poderoso quando se é vampiro, somos criaturas de sangue afinal de contas.

-Você fala como se tivesse feito... – Comentei observando seu rosto, ele parecia pensativo.

-Apenas as famílias lideres dos clãs o fazem. – Edward respondeu. – Os Cullen, os Volturis, Romenos e cada um de todos os clãs do mundo fizeram.

-Isso não perigoso? Não os fazem vulneráveis? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, Edward sorriu.

-Nessie, você acha que se isso fosse uma fraqueza, eu estaria contando a vocês duas sobre a conexão sanguínea em vez de mantê-la em absoluto segredo? – Olhou-me divertido.

-Vocês tem suas bruxas. – Bella disse revirando os olhos como se fosse estupido não ter percebido.

-Não contarei a vocês duas nossas proteções, só lhes direi que qualquer que tente fazer um movimento como esse é desesperado, ou tolo, provavelmente os dois. – Olhou para cima pensativo. – E morrerá antes de possa ter sucesso, ninguém mexe com minha família.

Senti um arrepio na minha espinha ao ouvir o tom serenamente gelado que ele usou.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Me encontrava de novo sentada na cama de Marcus, diferente da ultima vez, eu estava pensativa e não incomodada, as coisas mudaram tanto em vinte quatro horas...

Qual seria a reação da minha irmã quando me visse? Afinal eu estou mais bonita agora, era impossível não percebe. E sobre frequentar a escola? Quer dizer, os demônios entraram comigo lá, o cheiro deles cobriram qualquer tentação, e eu não me aproximei de nenhum ser humano até então...

Apenas sabia que o sangue humano era maravilhoso.

E além disso, tinha toda essa situação com os Volturis. Eu percebi que eles eram muito mais grandes do pensava quando vi a fúria de Sulpicia.

Ela pareceu tão indignada por terem _ousado_ ataca-la, como se fosse um crime.

E de certo modo, _era um crime_. Uma sentença de morte, nas palavras dela. Eles começaram a discutir sobre a sequestradora que tem poderes de gelo quando Athenodora os interrompeu e disse que Sulpicia deveria descansar em vez de procurar vingança.

Sulpicia ficou ainda mais furiosa e disse que Athenodora não se importava por que não era com ela. A loira retrucou que era verdade, não se importava com Sulpicia, mas que atacar alguém assim do clã era grave, ainda mais alguém que fazia parte da família líder. Acrescentou que deveria ser tratado depois que a esposa de Aro se recuperar, então eles se reuniriam para falar sobre o assunto, estranhamente isso me incluía.

Odeio politica e lá estou eu metida até o pescoço.

Falando em pescoço, Marcus me deu uma corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de pingo, era um cristalzinho amarelado realmente bonito, que segundo Marcus me protegia.

Perguntei do que me protegia e ele respondeu _"Feitiços, todos temos um, é uma safira laranja, muito rara"._

Bruxas, demônios, vampiros, lobisomens... O que mais me aguardava? Anjos?

-Eu acredito que agora tem ideia do que está metida. – Olhei para Marcus.

-Eu não queria isso, não é justo.

-Vida não é justa. – Deu de ombros. – Agora vamos, tenho que lhe ensinar autocontrole, a maneira que se comportou com apenas um copo de sangue mostra que fará um massacre na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

-Vai ficar tudo bem? - Perguntei com um suspiro.

-Esperemos que sim. - Ao menos Marcus não era mentiroso.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Atacaram os Volturis? – Perguntei surpresa, estava focada demais em outras coisa para percebe o futuro dos Volturis.

-Você não pode se permiti ser pega de surpresa, Alice. – Carlisle me repreendeu de leve.

-Não é meu dever saber o futuro dos Volturis.

-E sobre essa Victoria? Viu algo sobre ela?

_Obvio que vi_, _só não sei o que significa._

-Sua linha do futuro é muito delicada, ela pode morrer ou pode viver, não dá pra saber. – Pigarrei, aquilo era verdade. – Eu estive pensando sobre profecia deles...

-Sim?

_O __sangue __mais __puro __que __existe __é __dos __inocentes abençoados. __O __receptáculo __florescera __no __final __do inverno __e então, sob __a lua __cheia, __na __primavera, __o __líder __virá_.

-Alguém vai fazer o ritual, uma bruxa, certo?

-Sim, foi o que aprisiono-os anos séculos atrás: magia.

-Bruxas passam poderes e feitiços pelas suas gerações é uma questão de DNA, não é realmente difícil localiza-la se tiver vivido naquela época. – Olhei-o sugestivamente.

-Eu sei o que devo fazer. – Carlisle suspirou entendo meu ponto.

-E tem a parte do sangue dos inocentes abençoados, é no plural, Carlisle e é puro.

-Você quer dizer que talvez estejam relacionados?

-Sim, agora, você lembra de quem os lobisomens estavam atrás antes Bella interferisse?

-As crianças com o dom da clarividência... – Carlisle me olhou captando tudo.

– Exato, e sobre o receptáculo... Ele floresce na lua cheia? Talvez se refira a um lobisomem, um que não tinha se transformado por causa de uma maldição.

-Thomas? – Carlisle me olhou assombrado.

-Não se esqueça que não foi ele quem se transformou, foi seu pai usando seu corpo, então tecnicamente, ele ainda está sob a maldição. – Expliquei rapidamente. -Os demônios sabem quais são suas peças, mas tem a possibilidade de que a bruxa ainda escape de seu conhecimento.

-E sabemos quem pode saber sobre a linhagem bruxa. – Carlisle me olhou, o telefone tocou de repente. - Sim? - Pude ouvir a voz de Esme o chamando para conversa com os lideres de outro clã da Russia. - Tenho que ir Alice, falarei com eles o mais rápido que puder. - E se foi com o vento.

-Os Volturis. – Completei para mim mesma.

Suspirei para mim mesma e me sentei, se tudo estiver indo do jeito que estou vendo...

Vai ficar tudo bem.

Respirei fundo engolindo o caroço, o que está indo acontecer nos próximos meses é horrível.

_Eu sinto muito._ – Fechei os olhos e escondi o rosto nas minhas mãos.

_Sinto mesmo muito, Bella._

* * *

**Musicas que Edward tocou:**

**1) A song for you (dêem uma olhada na letra, vão babar). Eu aconselho a ouvirem a versão da serie Smash para se desmancharem ainda mais.**

**2) Yiruma - River flows in you (se quiserem saber que pedaço de musica Bella ouviu, vai no youtube, clica na versão ao vivo, começa na marca 02:29)**

* * *

**N/A: Heeeey! Hoje eu vou ser rápida por que não quer mais encher o saco de vocês, depois de lerem todo o capitulo!**

**Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que sei que o capitulo demorou e que sinto muito por isso. Mas, como vocês sabem, eu estudo e leio bastante (para entretenimento e estudo), e as vezes eu simplesmente tenho inspiração para outra historia (que pode ou não ser fic) e tenho que deixar lado Bloody Lips, mas felizmente eu consigo equilibrar tudo sem misturar as historias.**

**De qualquer maneira, eu tenho que escrever em minha defesa, que compenso a demora com uma historia boa, certo? E que tem muitas fics excelentes que demoram seculos para postar ( e quando digo isso, não estou criticando, estou apenas apresentando um fato, por que ai seria hipocrisia).**

**Bem, capitulo de hoje pegou fogo, concordam? Não? Sugestões? Elogios? Mais reclamações sobre a demora? Mandem Reviews! **

**Falando em reviews:**

**Poli : Concordo, muitas emoções no capitulo passado, principalmente para Bella. E eu consegui fazer um milagre com Victoria, a salvando de uma situação impossível e a fazendo nossos olhos com os misteriosos Volturis. Gostou do capitulo de hoje, Poli?**

**meirel. silva: Bem, por muito tempo eu fiquei refletindo quem descobriria primeiro, analisando a personalidade que criei para cada um e me pareceu que Bella é muito boa em guarda as coisas para si mesma, além de estar acostumada a mentir para todos e manter a sanidade nunca mentindo para si mesma (conseguiu entender essa?). Já Edward, ele é um vampiro de duzentos anos, para ele a ideia de se apaixonar é absurda, não aconteceu antes, por que agora? Obviamente, nós duas sabemos que ele encontrou sua alma gêmea =P. Mas será divertido mostrar ele se tocando da verdade crua e nua, aushauhsau' . Então, o capitulo está um deleite (adoooorei essa palavra)?  
**

**Gabi Alana: Bem, obrigada pelos parabéns, eu pessoalmente acho difícil escrever um capitulo pequeno, uahsuhash, no começo da fic até tentei maneira, mas... É timo saber que estar gostando de como a historia está se desenvolvendo! Devo dizer que é complicado pra caralho juntar tudo e fazer as coisas fazerem sentindo, as vezes até releio alguns capítulos para lembrar o que eu falei antes auhaushahus'. Por isso, não se preocupe em se perde na historia, qualquer duvida você me pergunta que eu esclareço da melhor forma possível D. E eu não me importo nem um pouco com o tamanho da review, o que interessa é mandar review ;D. Espero que goste do capitulo, Gabi!**

**Rafaela: Hey, Rafa! Antes que você pire com a linhagem sanguínea de Bella, vamos respirar fundo e explicar: sim, é foda asuhausha'. Ok, Bella tem como mãe uma bruxa e o pai dela é um ser humano superdotado até ai tudo bem (ou não, já que a mãe de Renné renegou a filha e a neta por causa da relação com Charlie), toda a coisa do Volturi sendo antepassado de Bella foi uma bomba que eu joguei para preparar o terreno para algo ainda maior, tipo assim, uma bomba nuclear! Ok, é melhor eu parar de aterroriza-la, se não me engano em dois capítulos a coisa toda explore, isso se tudo sair como estou planejando. Sobre Irina possuindo Angela, vai sacudir a estrutura inteira da cidade, por que minha filha, Irina não vai morrer em breve, isso eu garanto. Você está no ensino médio, certo? Ou é faculdade ô.õ? Sobre a troca de POV's, no começo me pareceu a melhor forma de capitar todos os ângulos da historia, pois eu vejo a historia como uma serie de tv, sabe? Tem coisas que sabemos, mas alguns personagens não fazem ideia do que está acontecendo ;D. Infelizmente, isso pode complicar as coisas para os leitores e até para mim, mas eu faço o meu melhor, certo? De qualquer maneira, o que achou do capitulo?**

**LennaFerreira : Bella já percebeu, Edward é inevitavelmente o próximo, acredite em mim, eu vou me diverti bastante com isso hehehe. E Irina vai botar mais lenha nessa fogueira, por que aqui os demonios são assim: adoooooooram um bom barraco. Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas ela vai aprontar bastante. Espero que goste do nov capitulo, Le!**

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester : Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo passado e eu espero que goste desse também ;D. Victoria tem mesmo muito coisa para aprender, Bella tem que lidar com suas emoções de um jeito completamente e novo e Alice está mostrando que fará de tudo para salvar sua família,_ não importa as __consequências_. O que isso quer dizer? Bem, aguarde e saberá em breve (eu garanto que ainda nesse ano aushauhsau')**

**madhatter13: Bem, _mad_ (fingiremos que sou intima assim ;P) meu trabalho aqui é fazer todo de besta, basicamente asuhausha. E sobre Bella ser parente de Marcus, muita gente surtou legal também, mas isso será explicado direitinho, tudo o que te direi é o obvio: Marcus é antepassado de Bella, da mesma forma que Edward é antepassado de Nessie. Sobre Emily-bruxa-Bella, sim, Emily é poderosserrima, deixei isso bem claro, ela nasceu com isso e amadureceu quando fez 18 anos (basicamente, é a primeira "menstruação" magica dela), porém, Emily ainda é um diamante bruto, precisa ser lapidada. Já Bella, ela já está em contato com seu poder mental, ou seja, seus poderes são diferentes dos de Emily, por causa do sangue de Charlie.É complicado explicar, então tentarei ser mais simples possível: escudo mental de Bella é por causa de Charlie, mas o escudo físico dela vêm do sangue de Renné, por isso Bella é capaz de bloquear feitiços com seu escudo. Teoricamente, ela só poderia fazer isso aos dezoito anos, mas Renné morreu e transmitiu seus poderes para a demonia, o que nos leva a pergunta: o que acontecera quando Bella fizer dezoito? Ela ainda não amadureceu os próprios poderes, apenas ganhou o dom magico da mãe. Ufa! É nessas horas que eu penso (sem modéstia nenhuma) que eu sou um gênio, aushuahuhsa'. E como eu citei no final do POV a bruxa ou bruxo pode ser outra pessoa, hehehe. _Anyway_, você gostou do capitulo :B? **

**Laura Melo: Oi, Laura! (esse é o nome da minha irmã, prima e bisavó, coincidência, não :B?). O capitulo finalmente chegou! I'm _so_ sorry pelo atraso, espero que tenha valido a pena esperar para você (isso se não já mandou a fic para merda ô.õ). Qual foi sua parte favorita em tooooda a historia até agora, amore? Bjim!**

**LauritaBruxinha: E aqui está a leitor que me mandou três reviews, eu quase podia vê-la batendo o pé impaciente asuhauhsa. Laurita, você claramente não tem tanta paciência assim, acertei =D? Então, eu resolvi dedicar o capitulo a sua pessoinha antes que manda alguém me matar :S. Eu gostaria de me defender dizendo algumas coisas: capitulo grande, correção é um saco e eu não vivo o tempo todo para escrever. Quer dizer, eu tenho vida social e amorosa, que me dão inspiração para a historia aqui e varias outras (por que sim, tem outras =P). _Anyway_, tudo o que eu lhe peço é um pouco de paciência e eu prometo que irei termina essa historia (por que muita gente fica com medo que eu desista, o que não vai acontecer mesmo). Obrigadinha pelos elogios, de novo, eu vou postar até o fim, pode até demorar, mas tenha certeza de que postarei ;D. Então, depois de ler o capitulo e essa resposta, você tem folego para escrever uma review me dizendo se ficou bom ô.õ?  
**

**E chegamos ao fim! Ufa! **

**Fico muito grata pelos comentários, galera! São eles que me animam a escrever nos momentos mais obscuros (eu tenho uma veia dramática, sei disso ¬¬')**

**Eu tenho outra pergunta pra vocês (sim, eu estou fazendo pesquisa de opinião): _Qual personagem você gostaria de ver o ponto de vista aka POV?_ **

**Mil beijos sangrentos!**

**Até mais!**

**Maça ;***

******_P.S: A preview como de costume ;D. A coisa tá tão boa que eu vou dar o nome do capitulo - _**The shame of secrets

_**"Me sentei no chão e observei as outras imagens, eu quase podia ver aqueles momentos... Como um sonho.**_

_**Como...**_

_**Franzi o cenho quando vi uma coisa.**_

_**Que porcaria era aquela?**_

_**Abri a boca indignada.**_

_**Fiquei dois segundos inteiros assim, completamente chocada.**_

_**Então fechei a boca sentindo uma grande onda de raiva me invadir. Ergui os olhos e expandi minha audição, eu reconheci o som do coração de Nicolas imediatamente.**_

_**Me levantei e segui o barulho em minha velocidade máxima, bati na porta do sótão, ele gostava de ficar lá por algum motivo estupido.**_

_**-O que foi? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.**_

_**Rosnei e [...]"  
**_


	34. The shame of secrets

**Chegamos aos 400! /o\  
**

**Uma coisa antes que comece o capitulo: Não me odeie.  
**

**Capitulo 34**

**Eleazar P.O.V**

**02:27 a.m**

Respirei o ar puro da noite, enquanto observava o céu. Era mundo enorme o que tinha lá fora e ainda assim cá estou preso em um divida.

Voltei meu olhar para a pasta em minhas mãos, eu estava encarregado de descobrir quem havia matado esse vampiro, obviamente já sabia quem era, nada real desafiador.

O problema era que essa assassina não deveria estar fazendo isso. Não me importava com ela, muito menos com a "vitima", mas por que esse vampiro? Havia algo subentendido ali, tinha que a ver...

-Ainda nisso? - Ouvi a voz de Kiara atrás de mim.

-Você não deveria entrar em meus aposentos. - Respondi rudemente.

-Então não deixe a porta aberta.

-Como se isso fosse para-la. - Torci a boca insatisfeito.

-Agora, estou magoada. - Zombou em tom baixo, ouvi seus passos pelo quarto, ela parou perto da lareira. - Descobriu quem matou Klaus?

-É complicado, já que Klaus tinha um lista grande de interessados em mata-lo. Ele tentou bater de frente até mesmo com Edward Cullen meses atrás.

-Por causa da noiva dele, não? Eu ouvi rumores sobre ela ser uma coisinha extraordinaria. Estou surpresa que os Volturis a deixem escapar para os Cullen tão facilmente.

-Isabella não é uma Volturi, ela é filha de um membro, existe uma diferença. - Comentei ainda observando o céu. - O que quer?

-Estou entediada. - Deu de ombros. - Nada mais foi o mesmo desde que minha querida protetora sumiu.

-Sasha sumiu ano passado, deve estar morta por agora inclusive, já devia ter superado.

-Eu não tenho nada a superar, apenas não é tão divertido sem ela para brincar.

-Você quer dizer tortura-la psicologicamente. - Rebati grosseiramente, Sasha era uma criatura cheia de vida, como se tivesse luz propria, mas Kiara sempre tentava coloca-la para baixo a criticando até o limite.

Me pergunto se Sasha defenderia Kiara se a mesma entivesse em perigo. Me irritava saber que a resposta era sim, a aquela garota era boa demais para o seu proprio bem e bonita também.

-Você tinha uma queda por ela, não? - Kiara zombou. - Sasha o fez esquecer sua amada Carmem? - Perguntou maliciosamente.

Travei a mandibula me contendo, ninguém nunca seria capaz de me fazer esquecer de Carmem. Eu venci o poder de Chelsea por Carmem no final de contas.

Porém, eu quase desejo que alguém fosse capaz de arrancar meus sentimentos por ela, na verdade. Na situação que me encontrou, seria mais facil esquecer o gosto da pele dela, ou o quão suave era seus cabelos castanhos, ou como os labios dela eram macios... Eu não precisaria me preocupar com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver seus olhos brilhando para mim, ou ouvir seu riso, ou ouvi-la dizer meu nome daquela forma tão calorosa e doce...

Sim, as coisas seriam mais faceis, menos dolorosas também, mas não abriria mão desse sentimento por nada no mundo, mesmo que cause tanto dor por estar separado dela... As lembranças com ela fazem tudo valer a pena.

-Hey? Está me ouvindo? - A voz irritada de Kiara me tirou bruscamente dos meus pensamentos.

-O que foi Kiara? - Finalmente me virei perdendo a paciência.

Ela abriu a boca para provavelmente me dar uma resposta venenosa, mas congelou ao ouvir o uivo que cortou a noite.

**Edward P.O.V**

Sai da escola e me encostei na escada completamente entediado, sinceramente, não tem absolutamente nada ali que eu já não tenha visto em algum outro lugar, ou na mente dos outros.

Olhei ao redor, não chovia (uma trégua, depois da manhã inteira). Nessie conversava com Jacob encostada no carro, a linguagem corporal dos dois era obvia, assim como os pensamentos.

Jacob pensava deveria parecer um idiota por estar falando de carros e Nessie se achava estupida por não saber nada do que ele falava. Ainda assim, Jacob mantinha a pose e Nessie ria maravilhada como se entendesse cada palavra.

Revirei os olhos, sentimentos no geral era bom de se sentir, estranho de se olhar de longe. Ah não ser que seja um ser do sexo feminino em um momento agua com açúcar.

-Hey, Edward. – Emily passou por mim com uma das outras bruxas, Pam, sorri para elas, as duas me olharam por momento antes se virarem.

Pam não conseguia segurar a língua, então quando estavam do outro lado do estacionamento ela cochichou que era bonito demais para o bem de sua saúde, Emily deu um risinho e concordou.

As duas olharam sobre o ombro e eu disfarcei olhando ao redor como se nem soubesse da existência delas.

_-Você não vai mesmo dizer o que ele pode fazer?_

_-Eu mantenho minhas promessas. _–Emily disse.

_-Sim, sabe-se lá o que vampiros fazem se quebrem promessa, certo? – _Emily franziu o cenho para ela, parecendo não pensar nisso antes. _– Deuses! Quem é aqueles?_ – Perguntou em tom urgente.

Virei minha visão para seus pensamentos, ela observava Marcus e Victoria perto do carro da segunda. Os dois conversavam em tom baixo o suficiente para nenhum vampiro ouvir, mas eu dei uma espiada e soube que conversavam sobre a nova situação dela.

Voltei meus pensamentos para Pam, que achava Marcus muito lindo (torci o nariz com essa) e se perguntava se tinha alguma chance perto da ruiva vampira.

Dei uma risada baixa, Pam parecia parti do principio que Victoria e Marcus eram envolvidos. Para mim, que conhece Marcus há anos, isso é simplesmente bizarro demais.

Apesar de que seria interessante, Marcus sempre foi muito frio, quem sabe Victoria consegue tira-lo um pouco do sério.

Isso certamente seria interessante, preciso falar com Alice sobre isso...

_-É Victoria, ela virou vampira recentemente. – _Emily respondeu em tom hesitante.

_-Aquela é nova integrante dos Volturis? Isso significa que aquele ali ao lado dela...?_

_-Um Volturi? Não sei, ele parece muito..._

_-Bonito? – _Pam sugeriu.

_-Novo. – _Emily olhou-a divertida.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Bella apareceu na minha frente, me endireitei da minha posição apoiada na escada imediatamente e pigarreie.

Eu não esperava ela chegando assim tão de repente, senti como se tivesse sido pego com a boca na botija.

-Nada, só te esperando. – Sorri dando de ombros, ela me olhou de cima a baixo com os olhos estreitos.

-Que fofinho, eu poderia ter acreditado nisso, senhor. – Comentou passando por mim, a segui rapidamente.

-Eu estava fazendo isso. – Argumentei dando uma risada.

-Sim, Edward, você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me esperando feito um cachorrinho. – Revirou os olhos cética.

-Quando você coloca desse jeito me faz querer negar tudo. – Torci o nariz para ela. – Mas sim, eu estava esperando minha adorável namorada sair da aula de ginastica, o que me lembra. – Agarrei seu braço, ela tentou puxar, mas eu obviamente era mais forte.

Observei sua pele branca, para um olhar humano pareceria perfeitamente bem, mas eu podia ver o leve inchaço que sumia mais a cada segundo.

-Como sabe que quebrei o braço?

-Mike não tirou os olhos de você. – Revirei os olhos enojado. – Percebi sua careta, enquanto ele olhava para suas coxas. – Ela parou e me olhou. – O que?

-Tem coisas que eu prefiro não saber, ok? – Enroscou o braço praticamente curado no meu.

-De qualquer maneira, como ele está?

-Deplorável, eu provavelmente vou cair no berreiro quando entrarmos no carro. – Apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. – Você por acaso não tem aquela musica "All by myself", tem? Combinaria perfeitamente com o meu estado de dor profunda. – Se armou com uma cara de coitada.

-Tudo bem, eu entendi, não me importo mais com você. – Abri a porta do carro, Jake conseguiu convencer Nessie a ir dar um passeio de moto.

-Isso é um terrível mentira. – Bella me olhou cética. – Hey, onde está Nessie? –Perguntou enquanto eu dava a volta no carro.

-Jacob está a levando para La Push, vão provavelmente ter um momento romântico na praia.

-Isso é seguro?

-La Push é a reserva dos transfiguradores. – Sorri para ela a tranquilizando, ela torceu a boca pensativa. – Que tal irmos ao hotel onde estou morando? – Esme tinha me ligado pedindo que eu passasse lá.

-Por que? Vai querer me fazer outra serenata? – Perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Hey! Aquilo veio diretamente do meu coração para o seu, mostre respeito. – Franzi o cenho para ela, Bella colocou a mão na boca, seus olhos lagrimejaram tamanha foi a risada.

-Oh Deus! Isso foi tão romanticamente brega e não você. – Comentou antes de começar a rir baixinho, de alguma forma aquilo virou uma enorme risada.

Revirei os olhos controlando o sorriso, a risada dela era contagiante, fazer o que?

Mas espera ai.

-Por que você insisti dizer que eu não sou romântico? – Perguntei tirando o carro do estacionamento.

-Por que você não é?

-Então você não me conhece. – Rebati ofendido. – Eu sempre levei flores para a mulheres que eu cortejava, e joias, passeios românticos a luz da lua.

-A luz da lua? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que fazia com as pobres senhoritas no meio da noite, Edward?

-Coisas muito românticas. – Olhei-a com um sorriso maroto. – O que nos leva ao meu ponto: eu sou romântico.

-Me dê um exemplo de algo romântico que você fez? Realmente romântico, ok?

-Sabe aquela musica que eu toquei no piano e você achou bonita? Bem, eu escrevi aquela musica de ninar para uma mulher. – Respondi impulsivamente, ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Eu observava seu sono quando me veio inspiração. – Dei de ombros.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, apenas piscando para mim.

-Então, essa sua mania assustadora de ficar olhando os outros dormi não é de hoje... – Comentou, dei um sorriso para ela.

Bella nem sequer imaginava que ela era a mulher que dormia quando me veio a melodia.

Ela foi minha _musa inspiradora._

**Victoria P.O.V**

-Então Heidi vai ficar comigo? – Perguntei confusa. – Bree não é recém nascida?

-Ela tem um mês, já adquiriu controle o suficiente, por que?

-Não posso, sei lá, ficar sozinha em casa?

-Você vai acabar matando sua irmã. – Respondeu como se estivéssemos falando do tempo, não da morte da minha irmã.

-Ela não fica em casa, só aparece a noite, tem dias que nem nos falamos. – Argumentei, mas ele olhou para cima entediado. – Hey! Tire essa pose, eu estou falando da minha privacidade! – Rosnei para ele.

-É exatamente disso que estou falando, é arisca, se brigar com sua irmã, como disse gostam de fazer, irá mata-la.

-Eu não seria capaz, ela é minha irmã. – Franzi o cenho.

-Victoria, matar um ser humano é tão fácil, que chega a ser lamentável para a espécie deles, você tem que matar alguém para saber. – Olhou ao redor como se procurasse alguma presa.

-Eu não vou matar ninguém, ok? – Estreitei os olhos muito ofendida. – Não sou uma assassina.

-Você precisa de sangue para viver.

-Eu não preciso matar para beber sangue, nós dois sabemos disso. – Rebati vitoriosa.

-Por acaso tem auto controle o suficiente para beber sangue humano fresco e parar? – Parei de sorrir. – Foi o que pensei.

-Você é chato. – Suspirei dramaticamente. – E eu vou para a minha casa, não importa que você tenha vindo aqui para me obrigar a voltar para a mansão. – Empurrei-o para fora do meu caminho e abri a porta do carro.

-Você precisa aprender a obedecer. – Me virei com uma careta, ele tinha agarrado meu pulso e olha só, eu conseguia sentir meu pulso _rachando_.

-E você precisa aprender a respeitar as damas. – Rebati entre os dentes, eu ainda tinha orgulho próprio.

Não vai ser nenhum vampiro assustador mais velho que Jesus que me fará abaixar a cabeça. Eu prometi a mim mesma a muito tempo atrás e nada, nada mesmo, irá me fazer quebrar essa promessa em especial.

-_Os olhos dela... – _Ouvi o sussurro da amiga de Emily, eu havia percebido o comentário dela, mas não liguei, agora...

-Estão vermelhos. – Marcus respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa e largou meu pulso. Pisquei rapidamente e me virei para entrar no carro. – Você precisa entender que a aquela casa não é mais o seu lar.

Congelei no lugar, uma dor fincou dentro mim, eu sempre tive problemas com a palavra "lar" e ele simplesmente me diz algo.

-E onde seria isso?- Perguntei bruscamente.

-Comigo. – Não fiz questão de me virar, pelo o amor de Deus! Aquilo era uma mentira enorme.

-Por toda a minha existência, certo? – perguntei ironicamente.

-Por toda a sua existência. – Concordou. - Você não é mais humana, Victoria, não pode se dar ao luxo de viver como uma. – E com isso foi embora, pisquei entrando no carro rapidamente.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi colocar minhas lentes de contato. Me olhei no espelho... Marcus me deixou deprimida, vampiro filho da puta! Agora eu não poderia tirar esse pensamento da minha cabeça.

De que eu vivia uma mentira, de que não havia humanidade dentro de mim.

Eu nunca quis isso, droga! Viver para sempre parece legal a primeira visa, mas o preço a pagar me parece alto demais.

Eu não quero me afastar da minha vida humana, eu adoro meus amigos, amo minha irmã, quero ir para a maldita faculdade, por que é pra ser o momento da minha vida.

Que merda! Até ter filhos eu planejei ter, em um futuro bem longe, é claro, mas ainda assim...

-Então você agora gosta dos mais velhos? – Olhei para a janela assustada, era apenas Laurent.

-O que? – Abaixei minha janela.

-Quem era o cara estranho? – Apontou sobre o ombro.

-Procurava o Riley. – Inventei rapidamente. – Ele não sabe que nós dois terminamos.

-Vocês terminaram? – Acenei com a cabeça. – Finalmente! Aquele cara realmente me assustava, aliais, por onde você andou? Faz uma semana que não ouço de você.

-Fugi da minha irmã. – Revirei os olhos, um dos poderes sobrenaturais dos vampiros devia ser mentir. – Você sabe que eu tenho paciência nenhuma com as merdas dela.

-Sim, bem, vamos nos reunir no lugar de sempre lá pelas sete, você vai?

-Claro. – Sorri e ele acenou com cabeça e foi embora, então eu parei de sorrir.

Como raios eu ia comer no bar? Marcus me explicou que eu não sinto fome, nem sono mais.

Bem, comer não vai me matar, só não sinto vontade de comer, só isso.

_Eu posso lidar com isso_.

**Jane P.O.V**

Observei as fotos dos documentos passados pelo detetive, era tanto arquivo que eu ainda estava imprimindo, enquanto olhava as primeiras paginas.

Bem, eu era da Bulgária, meus pais vieram de outro lugar entretanto, talvez Ucrania, apesar de ser realmente longe...

Ou talvez eu fosse descendentes de vikings.

Bem, eu não poderia saber, não mantínhamos registro desse tipo de coisa. O que eu me lembro é que o castelo da condessa tinha registrado os empregados e lá estava a imagem do livro:

_Joanne de Ludolf._

Ludof era o nome do meu pai? É realmente triste não me lembrar disso, minha família é uma memoria falha na minha cabeça.

Suspirei colocando o papel no montinho ali perto, percebi todos os papeis no chão. Eram imagens das pinturas do castelo e feito lá, a condessa fazia os pintores fazerem o trabalho nos outros para testa o seu talento.

Havia imagens das criadas, é claro.

Observei a mim mesma por um instante, eu usava um vestido longo e meus cabelos eram na altura da cintura, mas eu usava uma trança. Me sentei no chão e observei as outras imagens, eu quase podia ver aqueles momentos... Como um sonho.

Como...

Franzi o cenho quando vi uma coisa em uma das fotos dos documentos antigos do castelo.

Que porcaria era aquela?

Abri a boca indignada.

Fiquei dois segundos inteiros assim, completamente chocada.

Então fechei a boca sentindo uma grande onda de raiva me invadir. Ergui os olhos e expandi minha audição, eu reconheci o som do coração de Nicolas imediatamente.

Me levantei e segui o barulho em minha velocidade máxima, bati na porta do sótão, ele gostava de ficar lá por algum motivo estupido.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso quando abriu a porta.

Rosnei e o empurrei escada abaixo, ele me olhou surpreso e se ergueu rapidamente. Infelizmente, foi rápido o suficiente para me segurar quando saltei as escadas em sua direção.

-Hey! – Ele exclamou abafadamente, mas eu atingi seus ombros com meus punhos e ele me soltou contra parede.

Apenas o olhei e ele ficou vermelho com a dor que lhe proporcionei. Estreitei os olhos ao percebe algo lutando de volta contra meu poder, mas eu estava com raiva, muita raiva. Lutei aumentei a potencia e ele caiu de joelhos.

Eu vou fazer Nicolas gritar perante mim.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Bati na porta.

-Pode entrar. – Ouvi a voz de Athenodora, ela tinha me chamado.

Já tinha me recuperado e voltado para a mansão Volturi. Estava tudo indo bem, eu observando e...

Bem, agora estou olhando para Athenodora e a sua nova criada Bree.

-Sim? – Olhei para ela hesitante.

-Gostaria de saber se está bem... – Athenodora me olhou com um sorriso

-Em perfeito estado. – Sorri para ela, acenou com a cabeça.

-Me diga, por que lutou contra elas? Você não tem chance, sabe disso... – Estreitou os olhos para mim.

-O que quer saber? – Perguntei tirando minha pose de _submissa a madame Volturi_. Bree me olhou quando ouviu meu tom, mas desviou rapidamente para baixo, ao menos essa menina tinha um pouco de bom senso.

-Por que atacaram Sulpicia?

-Aro não lhe disse? Ele provocou isso me fazendo de mensageira. – Perguntei sarcástica, ela me olhou por alguns instantes.

-Por que enfrentou as Fenix? Sulpicia não é de seu clã.

-Vocês são aliados aos Cullen, cabe a qualquer Cullen ajudar um Volturi, ainda mais uma líder...

-Mulher de um líder. – Ela me corrigiu secamente.

Ninguém realmente sabe o motivo, mas Athenodora não gosta de Sulpicia.

-Me parece o certo, desde que eu estou representando todos os Cullen aqui dentro.

-Você pode morrer, ou pior, seu marido. – Athenodora comentou. – O que faria se algo acontecesse ao seu marido?

-Ex-marido e por que quer saber?

-Por que houve um ataque aos Romenos. – Athenodora respirou fundo, congelei no lugar. – Os Cullen vão saber a qualquer instante, provavelmente já sabem, mas preferi dar a noticia eu mesma.

Cai na cama chocada, Bree rapidamente me entregou um copo de sangue, contive o impulso dos meus olhos de encherem de lagrimas da melhor forma que pude.

-E qual é o resultado?

-Não descobriram nenhum sobrevivente ainda. Não sabem se foram lobisomens, ou demônios, talvez os dois.

-E o que você sabe? – Olhei para ela.

-Sei que não foram elas, foi sutil, sangue envenenado e então tacaram fogo. Antes houve uma luta, por isso não é confirmado que não há sobreviventes. Mas tem chances, boas chances, de haverem sobreviventes, minha querida.

-Oh Dios mio... – Murmurei piscando, eu não ia quebrar não agora, iria guarda isso para mais tarde.

-Sinto muito. – Bree disse em tom baixo, olhei para a garota, uma recém nascida, ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de humanidade nela.

-Não diga isso, minha jovem, ainda não sabemos de nada. – Athenodora repreendeu a criada.

-Você não acha que elas poderiam...? – Olhei para Athenodora.

-Se vingaria de você? Duvido que seja por isso, muito drástico atacar um clã inteiro, não foram elas, lhe garanto isso.

-Como está a situação?

-Muito ruim para você, Selene está furiosa e Ariadne... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Bem, é melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

-Tudo bem, obrigada por avisar. – Respirei fundo e me ergui. – Agora, eu devo ir se isso é tudo.

-Oh sim, sim, sim... – Fez um gesto me dispensando. – Carmem... – Me chamou quando eu estava na porta. – Obrigada por tentar ajudar Sulpicia, prova sua lealdade aos Cullen e aliança com os Volturis apesar de tudo.

Acenei com a cabeça e sai do cômodo me sentindo entorpecida.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava olhando meus e-mails, enquanto esperava Edward fazer alguma coisa em algum canto do hotel.

Tinha trazido meu notebook, então estava tudo bem.

O detetive tinha me mandando alguns documentos sobre o quadro dois dias atrás e só agora eu verificava, revirei os olhos com minha desatenção.

Ali estava a lista de pessoas que encomendaram o quadro, me inclinei entediada, não é como se eu conhecesse qualquer uma delas...

Mas Edward disse que conheceu o pintor, talvez ele...

Estreitei os olhos quando li um nome na lista.

_Tony Masen._

Me lembrei imediatamente de quando Edward me disse que seu nome era Edward Anthony Giovanni Cabrini.

Tony podia vir de Anthony, e o Masen era o sobrenome da mãe dele...

Tinha que ser Edward.

Olhei para a lista novamente, qual quadro ele encomendou...?

Minha boca se abriu surpresa.

_Tumulo sob a_ _neve_ havia sido encomendado por Tony Masen, mas nunca foi entregue.

Olhei para a porta do quarto de Edward, eu tinha que acha-lo e era agora!

Iria tira satisfações com aquele... Argh!

Sem mais mentiras, ele disse.

Fechei o notebook com força, o que eu ia fazer?

**Thomas P.O.V**

Suspirei contra varanda, as bruxas tinham me dado liberdade de certa forma. Esfreguei distraidamente minha nova tatuagem, que me faria ser capaz de sair da casa, mas não me afastar.

Meu pai tinha pegado meu corpo, me escondido todo um lado da família e me colocado nessa confusão.

Como nós dois nos tornamos isso? Éramos supostos a ser uma família, ele deveria estar lá para me ajudar sempre!

Não possuindo meu corpo.

Definitivamente não possuindo meu corpo.

-Muito ocupado sentindo pena de si mesmo? – Olhei sobreo ombro, Leah me olhava entediada.

-Eu não entendo alguém que é suposto a me amar, pode me trair desse jeito... – Desabafei, e ando fazendo muito disso ultimamente.

É de se pensar que eu deveria estar na defensiva, cheio de cuspe e palavras feias, mas... Eu não sou assim, não sou manipulador ou malvadão.

Só um pouco tarado, só isso, mas eu sou homem, então não podem me criticar.

-Então somos dois. – Leah se sentou ao meu lado. – De verdade, não entendo por que Seth insiste em ver os malditos filmes dos heróis da DC Comics, ele sabe que eu sou fã Marvel. – Olhei-a incrédulo.

-O que raios você sabe sobe editoras de quadrinhos? Você é tipo uma super espiã que vira lobo, certo? Onde teve tempo para ler HQ?

-Internet, o fato de viajar para vários lugares do mundo... – Leah deu de ombros. – É bom ler sobre eles, as vezes me dá a impressão que eu posso estar sendo uma heroína, isso faz as coisas serem mais fáceis, eu suponho.

-Bem, HQ's não vão me conforta agora.

-Eu sei que vou me arrepende de dizer isso... – Leah suspirou. – Thomas, seu pai é nosso inimigo, apesar disso eu não acho que o que ele fez foi para te atingir. Veja bem, você não pode se transforma em um lobo, isso com certeza seria um enorme presente para mim.

-Seu ponto?

-Seu pai poderia ter quebrado a maldição, se for uma maldição.

-Você acha que ele fez eu ter isso de proposito, por que?

-Por que você não teria que se transforma em um lobo, não teria que ser líder, matar e viver olhando sobre o ombro. Eu acho que no fim, seu pai te deu a liberdade e agora se arrepende por tê-lo deixado despreparado e por isso...

-Assumiu meu lugar. – Respirei fundo, ela não deveria estar falando mal dele? – Por que está me falando isso? Posso acabar ficando do lado do meu pai.

-Você não está no lado de ninguém, imbecil, você é um prisioneiro. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas divertidamente. – Mas se quer saber, todos nós fomos criados com valores de lealdade e verdade uns com os outros. Em La Push somos uma comunidade um tanto fechada, que pode contar uns com os outros, mesmo que aja desavenças entre nós...

-Tipo, você com sua prima? – Perguntei, ela congelou no lugar, acho que toquei em um ponto delicado. – O que aconteceu? Ela rasgou suas HQ's? – Perguntei cético.

Engasguei no ar quando senti uma mão se apossar do meu pescoço, então minha cabeça doeu com a força que atingi o chão. Leah havia me empurrado com uma força sinistra e tinha um aperto de ferro em minha garganta.

-Nunca mais zombe de mim, você não tem ideia do que aconteceu, me entendeu? – Acenei sufocadamente. Olhei para seus olhos, eles tinha um brilho amarelado que sumiu lentamente, foi só ai que ela me largou.

-Seus olhos, tinham um brilho dourado... – Observei engasgado.

-Era apenas minha forma de lobo querendo sair, não precisa se mijar nas calças.

-Jacob não faz isso.

-Jacob não tem uma mãe bruxa. – Ela revirou os olhos.

O som de algo quebrando deixou-a tensa de repente. Leah se ergueu e me deixou ali, não sou besta, então a segui rapidamente.

A casa voltou ao silencio estranho, Seth estava na porta da cozinha com o cenho franzido também. Leah pegou uma das facas e o irmão seguiu seu exemplo agarrando um cutelo, eu olhei ao redor e agarrei a frigideira.

Isso foi um movimento triste meu, eu admito. Mas eu não sabia manejar coisas afiadas, então iriamos com as panelas.

Seth apontou para o ouvido e depois para a porta do porão. Leah fez um sinal completamente desconhecido por mim provavelmente usaria como forma de xingamento, mas deveria ser um código dos lobos, por Seth seguiu em frente e rodeou a porta. Leah me deixou atrás dela e ficou parecendo ouvir algo na porta.

Me inclinei tentando ouvir algo, mas nada me veio. Leah esticou a mão lentamente...

-Sim? – Jane abriu a porta bruscamente e os dois esconderam suas armas imediatamente, eu apenas abaixei minha frigideira envergonhado. – O que estão fazendo?

-Ouvimos algo. – Seth respondeu corajosamente.

-Você esperavam que não fizéssemos nenhum barulho? – Jane os olhou cética, nós três nos olhamos.

Foi uma questão de somar sons, Jane e Nicolas lá embaixo, de repente, me senti mais constrangido ainda.

-Nós deveríamos ver filmes. – Sugeri sem graça, os dois me olharam.

-Cadê Nicolas? – Leah perguntou desconfiada, sério, ela não entendeu?

_Jane e Nicolas, no sótão fazendo coisas sujas... _

-Ele não está exatamente em condições de responder. – Jane sorriu sem dentes. – Se eu fosse você, aumentaria a TV no volume alto e ficaria lá em cima. – Seu rosto não se modificou, o que deixou o sorriso sinistro, assim como os olhos negros.

Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha.

Ela fechou a porta sem deixar Leah tagarelar mais.

-Vamos. – Seth agarrou o braço da irmã e a arrastou para a escada, os segui rapidamente, por que eu não tinha onde ficar e estava curioso.

Cheguei o no quarto de Seth e Leah escrevia algo no papel, Seth respondeu, os dois se olharam e Seth ligou a TV em volume alto enquanto Leah pegava o celular.

Peguei o bloco de notas curioso e li:

_Algo está errado._

_Devemos chamar o Jake? Ele poderá saber o que fazer, ele esta com Nessie de qualquer maneira._

_Tudo bem, eu vou ligar a TV e você o chama, irá abafar o som._

Olhei para eles com o cenho franzido, eles não acreditavam em Jane.

E não podiam deixar que ela desconfiasse, por que se não...

Engoli a seco me lembrando de como ela tratou a outra vampira na cela.

**Alice P.O.V**

Pisquei abaixando minha xicara de sangue. Eu estava em uma outra lanchonete da cidade, um lugar bem mais calmo, na verdade, queria evitar que Edward visse minhas visões...

Agora, me pergunto o que fez Bella agir assim...

Isso não era o esperado, foi brusco da parte dela fazer algo assim. Mordi a ponta a unha olhando para o bloco de papel pensativa, eu desenhava uma _lua nova_ no céu. Era assim que estaria a noite nesse dia, céu mais ou menos limpo, com estrelas brilhantes e uma lua cheia para fazer companhia.

Era tantas coisas acontecendo, mas eu sabia bem como administrar tudo. Como um jogo de xadrez, Jasper me ensinou a jogar. É irônico, na verdade, acho que ele soubesse em como essa pequena ação influenciaria meu futuro, nem sequer teria pensado duas vezes antes de jogar o tabuleiro no fogo.

Mas era minha decisão me colocar nesse situação e sei que apesar dele sofrer, iria sobreviver. Quanto a mim, bem, eu espero sobreviver.

Suspirei olhando de novo ao redor.

Havia também a pobre Carmem e seu marido espião nos Romenos, eu obviamente sabia do esquema de Edward e Carlisle, apesar deles não faziam ideia. Ainda bem que eu podia controlar meus pensamentos.

De qualquer forma, tudo parece tão horrível, eu só vejo dor e sangue. Apoie o queixo na mão. Como foi que Nana me dizia quando eu era humana?

Ah sim!

_Da dor virá a vitória._

Na época eu não fazia ideia do que ela queria dizer com isso... Como poderia? Eu tinha apenas quinze anos.

Respirei fundo tentando esquecer por um instante o que estava acontecendo e o que iria acontecer.

Ver o futuro é uma maldição.

**Edward P.O.V**

Entrei no quarto rapidamente, parei nomeio do quarto procurando por Bella, tudo o que havia na cama era o laptop fechado dela.

-Oi. - Me virei ao ouvi-la atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, ela me puxou para um beijo. Eu não esperava por um beijo tão desesperado dela, na verdade, nem esperava alguma ação por agora...

-Da onde veio isso? – Perguntei enquanto sentia as mãos dela tirando minha jaqueta.

-Apenas cale a boca! – Disse antes de voltar a me beijar com brutalidade, não pude deixar de sorrir pela ferocidade da criatura.

Então, senti o gosto do meu próprio sangue em minha boca, me afastei surpreso.

Ela tinha me mordido?

Olhei para Bella e seus olhos azuis-claros e o animal dentro de mim acordou no mesmo instante, ela se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios.

-Eu não sei da onde veio isso, mas eu gosto. - Comentei olhando o modo predador que se aproximava.

O seu cheiro picante no ar, só me deixou mais excitado.

Não esperei ela vir até mim, empurrei até a parede no outro lado do quarto, arrancando sua blusa rapidamente. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço branco delicioso, sentindo o gosto de sua carne. Senti suas unhas afiadas nas minhas costas se arrastando quase dolorosamente, agarrei sua cintura e empurrei meu quadril contra seu ventre a deixando sentir minha rigidez, ela gemeu grudando o corpo ainda mais para mim.

Meus dentes rasparam em sua pele antes dela me puxar para outro beijo, dessa vez envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço. Minhas mãos desceram de sua cintura para as nadegas, assim a erguendo para o meu colo, ela envolve as pernas na minha cintura institivamente, enquanto aprofundava o beijo ainda mais.

Andei até a cama e nos deitei ali, enquanto tentava puxar a calça dela. Porém, fui bruscamente empurrado na cama. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao vê-la em cima de mim arrebentando os botões de minha camisa ansiosamente.

Me impulsionei para frente sorrindo, enquanto sentia seus dedos por todo meu peito e abdômen. Inclinei-me para os seus lábios, enquanto a puxava mais para mim. Minhas mãos subiram por suas costas achando o fecho do sutiã, mordi seus lábios quanto liberei-a da peça, adorando o som que lascivo que ela produziu ao sentir meu toque.

Comecei o movimento para nos virar, mas Bella colocou suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros e me empurrou contra o colchão com toda a força que tinha. Eu poderia nos virar facilmente, mas fiquei curioso com o que ela faria.

Além do mais, a visão dela seminua em cima de mim era gloriosa.

-Vamos ver o quão bom ficou meu autocontrole depois dessas semanas. – Murmurou se inclinando em minha direção respondendo ao meu olhar questionador.

Senti sua mão se arrastando para o cos de minha calça.

Engoli a seco completamente ansioso pelo o que vinha seguir.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Empurrei a porta da lanchonete rindo do idiota do Jacob.

-Você pode achar engraçado o quanto quiser, mas não vai mais dirigir minha moto. – Me olhou carrancudo.

-Não poderia, não acho que sobrou algo para contar a historia. – Dei uma gargalhada, ele me olhou revoltado.

Ele praticamente tinha chorado quando a moto voou para frente e eu fiquei para trás.

-Pare Nessie. – Me alertou

-Ok, deixe-me recompensa-lo, vou te pagar alguma coisa para comer. – Disse me sentando no balcão.

-Vamos pedir pra viajem. – Ele disse em tom baixo, olhei-o intrigado. Jake apontou com a cabeça para cima do ombro e eu vi o que ele apontava.

Eram os nossos coleguinhas de classe que acham que nós éramos um casal de assassinos.

_Verdadeiro bafafá_.

Revire os olhos, para o lobinho.

-Eu quebrei...

-Destruiu. – Me corrigiu, lhe dei um sorriso sarcastico.

-... _Destruí_ sua moto, não vamos sair daqui por causa de um bando de fedelhos cujo objetivo na vida é transar.

-Não é um objetivo ruim. – Ele comentou pensativo.

-Agora você soou como Bella no período de fertilidade. – Brinquei dando um soco em seu braço.

A garçonete chegou e Jake fez seu pedido, olhei-o incrédula, enquanto ele ditava cinco itens da lista com _exigências_!

-E você, mocinha? – Ela me olhou divertida.

-Nós vamos dividir. – Sorri amarelo, ela acenou entendo tudo, coitada, também ficou assustada. – Você quer me levar a falência? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha quando a garçonete se afastou.

-Amor, eu nem pedi a sobremesa ainda. – Estreitei os olhos para ele, ouvimos um pigarreio e nos viramos.

Era a Glinda! Quer dizer, a Emily, bruxa-poderosa-loira-virgem-e-boa, ao lado dela tinha uma das primas de Bella.

Nome... Hã... Veronika! (com K, chique não?) Sim, ela era a única das primas de Bella que tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos também, como a própria Bella. Edward disse que Veronika foi a mais amigável deles, ela tinha não tinha tanto ressentimento com Bella quanto os outros, algo sobre não ser tão influenciável...

-Olá. – Emily sorriu timidamente.

-Hey, loira! – Sorri simpaticamente, eu não quero ser inimiga de bruxas, ainda mais a _Glinda_! Eu vi o que as pestes podem fazer, Sue demonstrou muito bem o seu poder com Thomas (pobre Thomas). – Querem se sentar?

-Não queremos atrapalhar o encontro. – Veronika disse apressadamente olhando de Jacob para mim.

-Oh! Isso não é encontro, eu bati a moto dele e estou pagando de volta. – Jacob me olhou, chutei-o debaixo da mesa. _Tínhamos quer ser amigáveis, eu não estou afim de bruxas se juntando ao novo movimento adolescente da cidade._ Enviei mentalmente.

**-**Insistimos. – Jacob apontou para as cadeiras, as duas se olharam e Emily deu de ombro se sentando.

-Então como vão as coisas com a bruxaria? – Perguntei as duas me olharam. – Quer dizer, eu não acreditava em bruxas tipo o Harry Potter, eu achava que era mais algo sobre religião.

-Esses são os Wiccas. – Veronika respondeu suavemente, sua gentileza era falsa ou sincera? – Elas não nasceram com o dom da natureza tão forte quanto nós, mas ainda podem sentir e fazer rituais para atrair coisas, nada tão direto quanto nossa magia, entretanto.

-Vocês são apegadas a fé como elas?

-De certa forma, mas não do jeito que pensam, temos nossos rituais como qualquer outra religião.

-Em outras palavras: festas. – Retruquei traduzindo o que elas falavam. – Isso ficou interessante. – Sorri divertida, as duas riram. – Hey, tem algo parecido com ritual de fertilidade? Eu li em algum livro de historia certa vez...

Ambas me olharam erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-O que sabe sobre isso, V? – Emily perguntou se virando para a amiga.

-Bem, é um pergunta diferente... – Ela me olhou estranho.

-É que eu estava falando com Jake sobre fertilidade. – As duas me olharam e eu percebi como soava. – Não que eu queira ter um filho com ele. – Ele me olhou ofendido. – Quer dizer... Fazer processo com você é sem duvida atrativo, hã... – Franzi o cenho perdida, que merda eu estou dizendo? – Eu disse que ele parecia com Bella na fertilidade, só isso. A coitada ficava subindo pelas paredes e Jake aqui...

-Eu não estou subindo pelas paredes. – Jacob negou com a cabeça solene.

-Bem, sobre o ritual da fertilidade: bruxas e bruxos tem certo problemas com isso, a magia influencia mais do que o normal e, bem, nós escolhemos parceiros dessa forma.

-O que? – Franzi o cenho incrédula, já Jake não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com isso.

-Pode ser qualquer tipo de criatura, desde humano até vampiro, é como a impressão dos transfiguradores, só que ocorre em uma época mais... – Ela ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão. – Luxuriosa. – Pigarreou constrangida.

-Noooossa. – Abri a boca divertida. – E eu achando que bruxas tinha a coisa da pureza do corpo e virgindade.

As duas me olharam de lado, Jacob me chutou em baixo da mesa dessa vez e a garçonete trouxe a comida.

-Vão querer algo mais?

-Ah sim. – Veronika fez o pedido e Emily também.

A garçonete olhou para a comida na mesa enquanto anotava os pedidos normais das garotas e depois me olhou, sorri amarelo e dei de ombros.

-Voltando, o que vocês fazem com os adolescentes nessa época do ano?

-Esse ritual não é feito a séculos, é algo simbólico hoje em dia, bruxos devem tomar uma poção especial para restringir o efeito hormonal. – Veronika parecia em algum lugar entre diversão e vergonha. – Caso contrario, vão sair procurando o parceiro institivamente.

-E se o parceiro estiver na China? – Perguntei divertida.

-Houve um caso assim. – Veronika comentou pensativa, Emily a olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Ele era casado, mas não tinha filhos, aliais isso só funciona quando se não tem filhos, de qualquer maneira. Ele fingiu que era uma viagem de negócios e nove meses depois teve um filho inglês.

-E que caso é esse?

-Muito tempo atrás, nos contam para aterrorizar e nos fazerem tomar a parti dos doze anos.

-De repente, algumas fazem sentido. – Emily comentou para Veronika que sorriu.

-Então, não havia outra de vocês? – Jacob perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Sim, a Pam, ela foi me buscar na escola hoje. – Emily comentou. – Nós tínhamos um encontro com o coven, agora, estamos esperando ela aparecer.

-Já você, eu não vi na escola. – Comentei apontando para Veronika. – Desculpe, mas eu pensei que você ainda fazia escola.

-Eu ainda curso a escola, só não fui hoje.

-Engraçado, Pam, não está na escola e foi lá hoje, enquanto você deveria estar, mas não estava. – Jacob brincou.

-Vida é engraçada. – Veronika deu de ombros sorrindo sem graça, tinha coisa ai, eu podia farejar no ar.

-Sim, a vida é engraçada, sobre o que estamos falando? – Uma ruiva se sentou ao nosso lado do nada. – Pam, prazer em conhece-los, sejam lá quem for. – Mal nos olhou.

-Eles são Jacob Black e Rennes... – Emily parou franzido o cenho, quase revirei os olhos. – Todos a chamam de Nessie. – Acrescentou timidamente, a ruiva me olhou e vi o brilho de reconhecimento em seus olhos.

-Você é a cria de Bella. – Disse tão secamente que quase soou como uma ofensa.

-Minha mãe é um tópico que eu não vou discutir com vocês, primas bruxas dela. – Sorri falsamente.

-Mãe? – Pam ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O que sua verdadeira mãe pensa sobre isso?

Congelei no lugar com a menção a minha mãe, senti a mão de Jacob serpentear até o meu joelho e me dá um aperto.

-Pam, controle sua língua. – Veronika a ralhou. – Ela está nos tratando amigavelmente, mas não se esqueça...

-Que eu poderia te matar antes que piscasse. – Olhei-a séria, Pam engoliu a seco.

-É mesmo? – Sorri sem humor para ela, ao menos coragem a ruiva tem.

-O que você sabe sobre mim além do fato de ser a "cria" de sua prima? – Ela abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada de lá. – Foi o que eu pensei, agora, me expliquem, vocês podem ver fantasmas? – Era fácil mudar de assunto e sorrir para as elas, e era possível graças ao fato de que demônios tem uma habilidade útil de ignorar as emoções.

-Esses seriam os médiuns. – Veronika respondeu prontamente, ela era a enciclopédia bruxa, fatão. – Nós podemos nos comunicar com espíritos presos a terra, entretanto, mas só através de sonhos podemos vê-los.

-Mediuns são raros, não? – Jacob comentou.

-Quase tão raros quanto clarividentes. – Pam respondeu erguendo a mão para chamar a garçonete. – Sabe, a lei da evolução de Darwin se aplica mais ou menos aqui. Existe uma variação genética no individuo que é transmitida pela família, porém, não tem nenhuma luta entre os "descendentes".

-Então, Mediuns são seres humanos mais desenvolvidos? – Emily perguntou.

-Bem, sim, a mente deles funciona de um jeito diferente, assim como os vampiros, apesar dos últimos serem mil vezes mais desenvolvidos. – Veronika explicou. – Dizem que a memoria é perfeita e não se esquecem de mais nada a parti do momento que passou a transformação.

-E vocês, bruxas? – Perguntei intrigada.

-Nosso dom é ligado ao sangue e alma, podemos transmitir poder uma para os outros antes de morrer, ao contrario dos médiuns e clarividentes, entende? – Veronika respondeu sem respirar. Edward tem razão, ela é a mais amigável.

-Acho que sim. – Disse distraidamente levando uma batata a boca, parei ao ver que estava fazendo, joguei a batata de volta ao prato.

A garçonete chegou e anotou o pedido de Pam e me olhou de novo, sorri de novo e peguei a batata frita de novo.

Uma agitação no fundo da lanchonete chamou a nossa atenção, Victoria tinha chegado e era nitidamente alvo dos olhares, afinal ficou super bonita, quer dizer, ela era bonita antes...

Mas não _sobrenaturalmente_ bonita.

Acho que ela nem se ligou para isso, já que parecia um tanto afobada, era engraçado ver uma vampira tão _humana_. Acho que eles aprendem a fazerem caras pálidas congeladas com o passar dos anos.

Ela ia se aproximando da mesa e se eu ouvia os comentários invejosos das garotas, Victoria também. Era tão divertido vê-la tentar manter a aparência.

Quer dizer, estão dizendo que ela foi para uma clinica de beleza clandestina na Europa, outras consideram aliens como explicação. As seguidoras de Jessica são bestas mesmo.

Se não me engano foram elas que colocaram o rato morto dentro do meu armário hoje de manhã. Eu não gritei quando vi o bicho lá dentro, primeiro era um cadáver fedido e segundo, pega mal uma demonia gritar por um rato morto.

Então, eu joguei o rato no lixo e deixei quieto.

Esperaria até elas baixarem a guarda, e quando isso acontecesse... Bem, eu _ainda_ tenho que formula meu plano, mas ele será _maligno_, eu juro!

-Você que tem contatos com os vampiros, pode me explicar qual é a da ruiva? – Pam me cutucou ansiosa, de repente, a garota era uma fofoqueira super ansiosa.

-Victoria?

-Já me disseram o nome dela e que ela era humana até semana passada, poderia nos dizer o que aconteceu? – Jake apertou minha perna em sinal de alerta, coloquei minha na dele para acalmá-lo antes que quebrasse meu joelho.

-Sua... Hã... Avó? Não contou para vocês? Ela não deveria contar esse tipo de coisas?

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Vocês sabem da situação da cidade? – Franzi o cenho, Emily me olhou tensa e negou algo com a cabeça.

-Que a cidade anda sob ataque dos demônios? Sim. Mas queremos saber por que ela virou vampira? – Veronika apontou para a mesa dos popularzinhos da escola, onde se encontrava Victoria tomando coca.

Espera ai... Ela está _tomando_ coca-cola?

-Ai meu deuses, o outro veio também! – Pam disse empolgada para as outras garotas.

-Ele pode ouvir você. – Jacob cortou o barato dela imediatamente, franzi o cenho.

-O que tem a garota pirar um pouco com Riley? – Perguntei confusa.

-Não é o Riley. – Jake olhando para trás de mim, segui seu olhar e visualizei...

... Marcus Volturi.

Entalei na batata que fingia comer.

Ele olhou para mim por um instante e acenou em cumprimento, ergui a mão e acenei ainda surpresa.

O que é isso? Ele cortou o cabelo e ficou social? Cadê a trupe Volturi falando nisso?

Estou tããão confusa agora.

-Qual é nome dele? – Pam sussurrou, enquanto Marcus se sentava e a garçonete aparecia ao seu lado se ajeitando toda.

-Me desculpe? – Jacob e eu a olhamos estranho.

-O que? Ele é bonito! – Nos olhou na defensiva.

Cobri o rosto com as mãos tentando não surta com a bizarrice da frase. Jacob gaguejou um palavrão surpreso.

-Você chocou a comunidade, Pam, parabéns. – Veronika riu sarcasticamente para a prima.

-Mas quem seria ele afinal? Nós o vimos com Victoria, ele a transformou?

_-Mintam. _– Ouvimos a voz de Marcus do outro lado da lanchonete. O tom de ordem não dava margem para sequer pensar em não seguir o ordenado (sinistro, não?).

-Sim, ele a transformou, também é um dos nômades que veio a cidade seguindo os Volturis. – Jacob pigarreou.

-E por que vocês parecem surpresos por Pam estar pirando por ele? – Emily perguntou curiosa.

-Quando conheci-o, bem, a criatura é um _cubo de gelo_ ambulante, tão frio que a beleza obvia acaba não importando. Também há... – Mordi o lábio hesitante, bem, eu não poderia perde a cabeça por falar a verdade, certo?- Há um vazio nele, eu não sei explicar, só sei que é arrepiante.

-Ele também tinha um cabelo grande. – Jake comentou quebrando o clima do meu comentário, suspirei agradecida.

-Então, ele tem um trelêlê com a ruiva por isso a transformou? – Pam perguntou interessada.

-Como eu vou saber? A ultima vez que ouvi da vida amorosa de Victoria, ela tinha terminado com Riley e isso foi semana passada. – Dei de ombros.

-Quem é Riley? – Veronika perguntou confusa.

-Membro Volturi. – Jacob respondeu dando de ombros. Nós observávamos quando Marcus se levantou e foi até o banheiro da lanchonete.

O que raios um vampiro faz em um banheiro? Ainda mais um banheiro feminino? Não que eu tenha algo contra os gay, nem seria surpresa se um vampiro de três mil anos fosse do outro time, afinal três mil anos podem o faze-lo enjoar de mulheres...

Percebi a tensão de Jake ao meu lado, olhei para ele e o vi com o celular.

**Victoria P.O.V**

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei enjoada, saindo do sanitário, eu tinha vomitado, cara.

-Você comeu comida humana, o corpo rejeita. – Marcus respondeu com o habitual tom entediado. – Agora concorda em ir para casa comigo?

-Minha casa é com minha irmã, não com você, ou sua família. – Olhei-o furiosa, eu sentia algo querendo explodir dentro de mim. – Eu estava tendo um momento perfeitamente legal com os meus amigos ali. – Apontei para a porta. – Por que você tinha que aparecer?

-Seus olhos estão vermelhos. – Ele observou, me virei para o banheiro rosnei frustrada, peguei minha bolsa e procurei as novas lentes de contato. – Isso não deveria durar mais tempo? Tipo, doze horas? Nós testamos!

-Suas lentes se dissolvem mais rápido por que está expelindo veneno, isso acontece quando fica com raiva. – Ele explicou, congelei no lugar.

Ok, a realidade estava batendo a minha porta.

Primeiro o vomito da comida humana, agora, meu veneno acabando com meu disfarce.

Oh droga! Eu vou chorar!

Apertei a pia com mais força, senti o toque de Marcus me afastei assustada. Era estranho, humanos são quentes, transfiguradores ainda mais, porém, vampiros são mornos.

-Você vai quebrar a pia assim... – Ele me olhou analítico. – Talvez seja melhor sairmos daqui.

-Não! Eu não vou com você, me recuso a perde minha liberdade! – Exclamei me afastando dele, eu me sentia um animal cercado.

Oh credo!

-Eu te dei sua liberdade. – Ele rebateu se aproximando lentamente, não me admirar estar me sentindo como um animal, ele age como se eu fosse um animal selvagem surtando.

-Você não me deu nada há não ser dever, agora, eu faço parte de uma família policial vampírica que tem um zilhões de inimigos! Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi uma vida simples, não era muito, sabe? Então, tudo explodiu e eu virei vampira!

-Isso não é minha culpa, eu não te transformei.

-Eu sei! – Me vire para a parede e tentei soca-la por puro impulso, mas ele segurou meu braço, me soltei bruscamente bufando para ele. – Ainda assim, eu fui livre para fazer o que bem quis até que você me mordeu e me obrigou a tomar seu sangue!

-Com isso salvei sua vida, não seja ingrata.

-Ingrata? Você me acorrentou na porra de uma arvore e me deixou queimar no sol, então tive que fugir com Athenodora por que nos atacaram na floresta. Agora, eu tenho que me manter em alerta a qualquer ataque de demônios. Graças a sua ajuda, eu tenho que olhar sobre o ombro pelo resto da vida e isso será um longo tempo, já que sou imortal.

-Victoria, preciso que se acalme, sua emoções estão em ebulição, não estava vendo as coisas com clarare...

-Cale a boca! – Exclamei revoltada. – Eu _nunca_ pensei com tanta clareza, é um dos benefícios dessa nova maldita vida! Será que é difícil de entender que eu não quero ser parte da sua família?

-E o que você quer?

-Liberdade.

-Você tem isso. – Ele disse lentamente.

-Não, eu não tenho. – Agarrei a corrente com o pingente que ele tinha me dado. – Eu sou dependente de você, seu grande estupido! Não posso nem ir para a minha própria casa, eu seria mantida na mansão se fosse por você.

-E seria o certo.

-Para quem? Olha, eu não sou Sulpicia, nem Athenodora, eu não vou aguentar essas merdas de ficar protegida e trancada.

-Elas entendem que é para a segurança delas.

-Não, ela amam os maridos delas e elas não querem que Caius e Aro fiquem do que jeito que você ficou depois de perda sua mulher! – Exclamei raivosa.

De repente, ele tampou minha boca com a mão, a outra circulo a minha cabeça e me forçando a não mexer a cabeça. Tentei me soltar furiosa com o seu gesto, arranhei sua mão com toda a minha força, senti seu sangue fluindo pelo meu queixo. Em resposta, ele apertou o dedos contra minha bochecha com tanta força que eu também comecei a sangrar, engasguei com a dor horrível na pele da minha bochecha e no meu queixo.

Um toque na porta foi se ouvido.

_-Victoria?_ – Era Jessica.

-Estamos ocupados. – Marcus respondeu brandamente, arregalei os olhos e tentei me soltar. Pude ouvir o som do coração de Jessica acelerando, ela murmurou um "ok" e saiu andado rapidamente.

Marcus largou meu rosto bruscamente, me apoiei na pia e olhei para o meu rosto, assisti por alguns segundos o sangue escorrendo das minhas bochechas e as feridas se fechando. Suspirei chorosa, o sangue combinava com meu cabelo e meus novos olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

Era impressionante! Até chorando e suja de sangue, eu era bonita.

Marcus lavava as mãos como se nada tivesse acontecido, o sangue de vampiro não me despertava o apetite e isso eu agradecia.

Fiquei me olhando não sei por quanto tempo, até que ele me estendeu um papel toalha húmido e eu o peguei para limpar meu rosto.

-Você _tem_ liberdade, talvez mais liberdade que qualquer outro vampiro. – Marcus comentou, nem sequer o olhei. – Você está acima da lei por eu tê-la acolhido, Victoria. Além disso, eu não estou a impedindo de viajar pelo país, você está fazendo isso.

Bufei sem ergue os olhos, eu sabia que ele tinha razão nesse ponto. Minha irmã me prendia a Forks, ainda assim era tão mais fácil jogar culpa no vampiro milenar que não sente nada.

Quer dizer, ele é o vilão perfeito.

-Eu estou congelada no tempo... – Ergui os olhos para o espelho. – Minha irmã não, ela é a única família que conheci. Nos meus piores momentos ela esteve lá para cuidar de mim, então, eu sei, no fundo do meu ser, que não vou levantar um dedo contra ela. – Olhei-o determinada.

-Sangue tira o melhor de nós, é muito nova para entender... – Me virei para Marcus.

-Ou talvez, você seja tão velho que se esqueceu o que é amar alguém ao ponto de dar a vida por ela. – Ele se calou e me olhou.

-Alguém terá que vigia-la. – Retive a respiração, ele cedeu?

-Desde que não seja o meu vizinho vampiro estupido. – Dei de ombros, ele me olhou analítico. – Ninguém gosta dos ex-namorados.

- Acha mesmo que foi uma relação de verdade? – Ele perguntou, olhei-o congelada no lugar.

-Você tem algo mais a dizer? – Travei a mandíbula de muito mal humor.

-Sim, você tem que se alimentar constantemente para aguentar conviver com sua irmã, venha temos que ir ao hospital. – Coloquei minhas lentes de contato e o segui.

Apenas quando sai e percebi os olhares da mesa dos meus amigos, que notei como soava a situação toda.

Laurent vai ser o primeiro a falar minha historia do estacionamento para Jessica, e a mesma vai criar um conto fantasioso sobre como eu estou tendo um caso com um homem mais velho.

-_Eu juro que ouvi um gemido do banheiro._ – Torci o nariz ao ouvir isso.

Perfeito!

**Bella P.O.V**

Terminei de colocar minha blusa e ajeitei meu cabelo, Edward ia sair do banheiro a qualquer instante.

Eu tinha fingido cair no sono para que ele não me arrastasse para lá.

Me deu tempo para pensar no que ia fazer, e as coisas estavam bem claras.

Eu tinha que tomar atitudes drásticas e tinha desculpas perfeitas.

-Bella? – Me virei para Edward, ele me olhou intrigado e se encaminhou para seu guarda roupa.

Seja corajosa, mulher.

- Posso te pergunta uma coisa?

-Depois das ultimas horas, qualquer coisa. – Respondeu distraidamente, enquanto pegava algumas peças de roupas.

-Eu percebi uma coisa engraçada, você me pediu para confiança, mas nunca chegou a mencionar que confiava em mim. – Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Achei que estava subentendido. – Disse como se fosse obvio. – Por que a pergunta? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu acho que você não confia em mim. – Cruzei os braços. - Mas está tudo bem, eu não me importo. – Mordi o lábio me fazendo de hesitante.

Tenho que vender minha pose, foco Bella. Esqueça que Edward está apenas com uma toalha cobrindo o presente de Deus entre as pernas... Argh!

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? – Se virou colocando a roupa, quase suspirei aliviada.

-Eu... – Torci as mãos nervosamente, eu era uma _excelente_ atriz. – Eu não acho que deveríamos fazer isso de novo. – Disse em um único folego, torci os lábios e olhei para os lados de supetão.

-Isso? – Me olhou confuso.

-Yeah! O sexo. – Olhei-o sem graça.

-_O que?_ – Se virou totalmente para mim. Ok, eu tenho a reação que queria.

-Eu não acho que seria saudável para nenhum de nós dois, ainda mais fingindo que somos noivos. – Torci o nariz trabalhando em todo o meu auto controle para não rir do olhar dele. – Além disso, meu autocontrole obviamente melhorou e eu acho que está na hora de testa-lo em outros.

-_Outros?_ – Tudo bem, não tem chance de ser queimada viva pelo o olhar de Edward, ele é parente de Esme, mas não tem o dom dela. Se acalme, Bella!

-Eu quero voltar como era antes, você sabe, continuamos amigos e com todo o disfarce, então não se preocupe, ok? – Peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi pela porta.

-Espera ai! – Ele apareceu do nada na minha frente. - Isso está muito mal explicado, você começou a falar de confiança e de repente não quer ter uma relação... – Olhei para ele erguendo as sobrancelhas. –... _Física_? – Sorri forçadamente, o que eu daria para esganar o idiota.

-É bem simples, meu amor, nossa relação física atrapalha nossa relação de confiança. Eu confio em você, mas não é reciproco.

-Quem disse isso? – Ele pareceu indignado.

Ah sim a cartada final. Ergui o queixo orgulhosamente e disse em meu melhor tom sarcástico:

-Você me disse que conheceu o pintor do quadro, o Sr. _Caspar David Friedrich_, mas esqueceu do detalhe que foi **você** quem encomendou o quadro _Tumulo sob a neve_, _Tony Masen_. – Eu não pude ler sua reação, mas acho que ele entrou em choque, sorri satisfeita. – E você sabe, eu não posso me casar com alguém que não confia em mim. – Brinquei fazendo beicinho, então passei por ele

-_Espere ai._ – Coloquei o escudo no quarto o impedindo de sair.

Quando sai do hotel respirei bem fundo.

Bem, esse plano não tem como dar errado.

Por que por um lado eu acabei com algo que não teria futuro.

Mas por outro... Se Edward sentisse algo por mim (o que estou completamente confusa sobre) acabei de dar um empurrão para ele percebe esse fato.

Além disso, uma coisa é nós dois termos uma relação puramente carnal, outra é eu por confiança nisso e ele não retribuir. Isso é inaceitável! Se fosse o fato de que ele não me amasse, eu estaria na boa, o erro foi meu em cair de amores por ele, mas foi Edward quem começou toda a historia de confiança.

E agora eu iria termina-la.

Mesmo que eu não queira.

Pois é... Eu estou arriscando bastante coisa aqui... Mas já estava na hora de tomar alguma atitude. Suspirei me parabenizando com um tapinha mental pela minha coragem.

Meu celular vibrou cortando meus pensamentos.

**Emmett P.O.V**

-Todas as crianças estão seguras. – Falei para Esme entediado. – A tal Ariadne fez um trabalho bom as escondendo. – Comentei.

-Ariadne?

-Conhecida de Edward, nem me pergunte. – Espichei os pés sobre o sofá. – Como está a situação na Romênia?

-Os lobos tomaram o controle daquelas terras, nenhuma noticia sobre os romenos. – Ela respondeu pensativa. – Eu lamento por Carmem

-Você acha que ela já sabe?

-Athenodora se encarregou de avisar. – Esme suspirou. – E sobre Tanya?

-Você quer falar com Tanya? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Ela e Eleazar foram transformados pelo mesmo vampiro.

-Filipe morreu a quase cem anos atrás. – Revirei os olhos. – Um pouco depois de criar Tanya, na verdade.

-A conexão entre os dois não se alterou por isso. – Esme disse obscuramente.

-Mas você acha que ela seria capaz de sentir a morte dele? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Não sei bem, mas Filipe era velho, seu sangue era forte. – Esme me olhou reflexivamente.

Então ouvimos o som de algo lá embaixo, uma comoção, trocamos um olhar antes de descermos.

Edward estava lá com Alice, ele não parecia feliz e Alice parecia cética.

Meus olhos caíram para os nossos convidados...

WOW!

Havia uma mulher, com cheiro estranho mesmo, Eleazar a ajudava segurar Stefan, enquanto Vladimir estava a frente do grupo.

-O que está acontecendo? – Esme perguntou tomando a frente.

-Pedimos que nos acolham. – Vladimir disse polidamente. – Queremos nos juntar a sua guerra contra os filhos da lua.

Poxa! Não faz nem uma hora que o sol se pôs, como eles chegaram tão rápido?

**Jacob P.O.V**

Paramos com a moto na frente da casa de Bella. Eu não acredito que roubei uma moto do estacionamento da lanchonete, mas a mensagem parecia urgente.

-Onde Bella está? – Perguntei para Nessie quando a mesma saltou da moto.

-Bem aqui. – Nos viramos, Bella estava na calçada nos olhando com os braços cruzados. – Então, por que a urgência? A casa me parece bem. – Olhou para a casa confusa.

Abri a boca para falar, mas olhei para a casa hesitante.

-Ela está nos isolando, lobinho. – Nessie me deu um tapa no braço. – Fale logo!

-Leah acha que Jane está fazendo algo estranho com Nicolas. – Falei de uma vez, Bella fez uma careta de descrença um tanto engraçada.

-Eu acho que ela esta fazendo _algo_, mas não é estranho. – Nessie acrescentou maliciosa.

-Não há sons na casa. – Bella seguiu para a porta. – Eu acho que eles já acabaram. – Disse dando uma risada.

-Por que está tão alegrinha? – Perguntei curioso.

-Jake, não é obvio que ela estava fazendo com Edward o que Jane estava fazendo com Nicolas? – Nessie revirou os olhos enquanto entravamos.

-Onde eles estão? – Bella perguntou parando no corredor, Leah estava na escada e apontou para a porta do porão, todos seguiram para lá.

Era estranho, estava tudo silencioso lá dentro, eu podia ouvir o coração de Nicolas se me esforçasse, mas ainda assim...

Bella bateu na porta e Jane abriu parecendo furiosa.

-O que? – Disse rispidamente.

-As pessoas estão assustadas com sua falta de barulho. – Jane olhou para nosso pequeno grupo se apertando no corredor.

-Eu acho que deixei claro que não faria som. – Assobiou entre os dentes, o pessoal deu uma encolhida cômica, até eu, vergonhosamente.

Mas em minha defesa: Jane é assustadora pra caralho!

-Aham... – Bella a olhou estreitando os olhos. – E onde está Nicolas?

-Ele não pode...

-Não venha com essa! Você disse isso da ultima vez! – Seth exclamou em um surto de coragem por estar atrás de Leah.

-Tem algo estranho no ar, eu posso sentir. – Leah estreitou os olhos para a vampira loira que se aplumou toda.

Fiquei na frente dos meus companheiros de bando, antes que morressem.

-Jane, apenas chame Nicolas e tudo se resolve. – Nessie bufou.

-Não. – Jane nos olhou irredutível.

-Saia da frente. – Bella disse, as duas se encararam. Arrepiante... – **Eu** vou entrar nesse cômodo, Jane, eles não.

As duas se encararam por longos e sinistros instantes, até que Jane se moveu para deixa-la entrar. Minha boca foi ao chão, eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém mandar em Jane assim.

Quer dizer, eu não conheço Jane a muito tempo, mas pela fama dela...

A porta se fechou em um estrondo e ficamos ali parados com caras de imbecis.

-Então, Thomas ainda é Thomas? – Nessie perguntou depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, o sótão ficou totalmente sem som agora, graças a Bella.

Eu não sabia se eu ficava decepcionado ou feliz por não poder ouvir o que irá rolar lá dentro.

-Sim. – Ele respondeu confuso.

-Então, nós deveríamos ver TV, eu vou preparar algo para vocês... – Ela disse marchando para a cozinha.

-Eu estou com fome mesmo. – Seth murmurou para nós.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Então...? – Bella olhou para Nicolas desmaiado no chão. – Se importa de explicar?

-Ele desmaiou alguns minutos atrás. – Dei de ombros.

-Você estava o torturando? – Ela perguntou, ergui as sobrancelhas. – _Nessie tem razão, não é realmente tão diferente do que eu fiz com ele. _– Bella murmurou para si mesma.

-Como? – Olhei-a intrigada.

-Algo estupido que Nessie comentou. – Bella sorriu e se sentou a mesa. – Então, você o torturou, por quê?

-Ele... – Apertei os lábios. – Ele me conheceu antes. – Apontei para o estupido lobisomem. – Eu não me lembro, entretanto, foi tirado da minha memoria e ele não pode falar sobre.

-É a mesma coisa sobre como você não pode falar quem enviou Sasha?

-Agora é Kara e é algo assim.

-Mas porque você surtou e começou a tortura-lo?

-Bem, eu estou com raiva por que comecei a pesquisar meu passado, tentando descobrir por mim mesma...

-E?

-Eu achei uma pintura dele da época conhecido como: Nikolaos Ludolf.

-Isso não signifi...

-Eu era órfã quando me mudei para o castelo, logo não deveria ter sobrenome, mas sou identificada como Joanne _de_ Ludolf. – A boca de Bella se abriu.

-Espera ai... – Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e depois para o lobisomem desmaiado. – Aquele ali é o seu...?

-Marido? – Completei morrendo de raiva.

-Puta merda! – Bella exclamou se erguendo, então começou a rir, ou melhor, a gargalhar. – Ai meu Deus! Isso é muito hilário. – Ela riu mais forte, se é que isso era possível, e se agachou ao lado de Nicolas.

-Não é engraçado, eu não me lembro dele! – Apontei para o lobisomem. – Por quê?

-Bem, deveríamos quebrar o que o impede de falar. – Ela deu uns tapinhas na cara de Nicolas. – Hey, lobinho acorda, a patroa ta puta da vida. – Estreitei os olhos para Bella. – Você passou a tarde torturando ele?

-E metade da manhã. – Acrescentei apoiando a mão na mesa.

-Ele é seu marido. – Me olhou descrente.

-Mais um motivo para continuar a tentar faze-lo gritar. – Rebati indiferente.

-Tentar? Ele não gritou? – Olhei para o lado me negando a responder. – Jane, você arranjou um verdadeiro macho como marido. – Bella deu uma risadinha.

- Pare de dizer isso! – Exclamei bufando escondendo o pânico que reinava dentro de mim.

Nicolas se mexeu no chão, revirei os olhos e olhei para minhas unhas. Bella fez um som de engasgo de repente, ergui os olhos e vi Nicolas apertando o pescoço dela. Me ergui automaticamente, mas Bella reagiu antes, agarrando o braço dele e o virando, ouvi o som do osso estralando.

Os dois rolaram no chão, surpreendente! Será que eu enlouqueci Nicolas?

Olhei-os temerosa, não poderia ter passado do ponto, poderia?

Agarrei a camisa dele e o puxei de cima da Bella, ele me olhou defensivo, mas parou. Olhei-o cautelosa, enquanto estendia a mão para Bella se levantar.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Nikolaos, mas agora é Nicolas, uma variação para as pessoas não estranharem. – Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

-Ano que nasceu?

-1160.

-Seu sobrenome já foi Ludolf. – Não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, os olhos dele ganharam um brilho de entendimento.

-Anos atrás. – Concordou me olhando cauteloso.

-E quem somos nós?

-Bella Swan e Jane, ex-volturi. – Pigarreou quando me identificou.

-Ele está bem. – Comentei intrigada. – Achei que poderia ter o enlouquecido com a tortura. – Expliquei ao ver o cenho franzido de Bella. – Por que atacou ela?

-Você pode me culpar de estar um pouco na defensiva? – Me olhou mal humorado. – Você me torturou, por quê?

-Não finja que não sabe. – Cuspi irritada.

-Não, eu não sei, há vários motivos para você estar irritada comigo, Jane, não leio pensamentos, posso apenas controla-los. – Me olhou sarcástico.

-Bem, já que nenhum dos dois vai parar de se encarar com uma fúria infernal, deixe-me esclarecer as coisas. – Bella se intrometeu entre nós. – Ela sabe que é sua esposa. Cara, você está em _tantos_ problemas agora, então coloque o rabo entre as pernas.

-Você sabe o que? – A voz de Nicolas falhou no final enquanto me olhava quase _desamparado_.

-Eu vi sua pintura e eu chequei os registros! Mesmo sobrenome! É isso que queria que descobrisse?

-Não. – Ele me olhou ansioso. – Quer dizer, sim, mas eu tinha esperanças que suas memorias voltassem...

-Tem mais? – Bella olhou surpresa.

-Eu não posso falar, não com ela... – Ele se descontrolou e bateu na mesa, pude percebe que a força rachou toda a madeira.

-Dor claramente vai demorar para acabar com o efeito. – Bella observou para mim.

-Fale com Bella então. – Ordenei exaspera, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Bella.

-Não funciona assim... Mas você pode me ajudar. – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha para ele.

-Eu posso?

-Ela pode? – Olhamos para ele intrigadas.

-Sua família, sua mãe...

-Oh, eu vejo...

-Você vê o que? – Perguntei impaciente.

-Talvez eu posso mesmo te ajudar. – Continuou me ignorando.

-Senhores? – Olhei-os completamente sem paciência, ambos me olharam.

-Eu preciso de uma coisa antes, Nicolas vem comigo, eu preciso do meu futuro apagado. – Bella gesticulou para o lobo. – Espere aqui, Jane.

**Rose P.O.V**

-Como exatamente você vai falar com os Volturis se nenhum deles está disponível? – Perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Não é possível que todos não estejam disponíveis. – Carlisle revirou os olhos.

-Carlisle, desista. – Jasper aconselhou tranquilamente.

-Eu preciso da informação. – Carlisle rebateu.

-Que informação de qualquer maneira? – Perguntei exaspera.

-Shhhh. – Me calou rispidamente, ele estava se concentrando, tentando encontrar a localização dos Volturis.

Jasper e eu nos olhamos, a habilidade dele era incrível, mas os Volturis não estavam protegidos pelo vampira cujo dom é desilusão?

Quer dizer, nem sempre ela estava "trabalhando", Edward chegou a ouvir os pensamentos de todos os Voltuis mais de uma vez, me perguntou o por que...

Carlisle abriu os olhos e ficou observando um ponto do chão.

-Então? – Jasper perguntou ansiosamente.

-Caius está gritando com alguns vampiros, Aro está de folga e Marcus... – Carlisle sorriu. – Ele está disponível.

-E você acha que ele vai magicamente dividir alguma informação com você?

-Por que não? Ele não se importa no fim das contas. – E Carlisle sumiu da nossa frente, Jasper e eu nos olhamos e seguimos o rastro de nosso líder rapidamente.

...

-Hospital? – Jasper perguntou incrédulo. – Marcus está em um hospital?

-Por causa de Victoria. – Carlisle respondeu, se encaminhando para a recepcionista.

-Dr. Cullen? Seu tur...

-Eu sei, Claude, não se preocupe, preciso pegar alguns papeis na minha sala, esses são meus filhos adotivos: Rosalie e Jasper Hale. – Apontou para nós.

-Oh... – Ela nos olhou boquiaberta, revirei os olhos. – Pode entrar. – Ela gaguejou ao percebe o seu estado deslumbrado.

Sorrimos e seguimos Carlisle pelos corredores. Meu nariz ardeu com o cheiro de sangue e remédio no ar, minha garganta queimou levemente como sempre que eu estava perto de sangue. Rosnados despertaram minha atenção ao sangue, Carlisle seguiu rapidamente até o fim do corredor e arrebentou o trinco da porta.

Ergui a sobrancelha ao ver Victoria com Angela presa na parede, a ruiva parecia com raiva de algo.

Olhei ao redor, mas não havia sinal de Marcus.

- Jasper, ache Marcus, por favor. – Carlisle murmurou sobre a respiração, Victoria nem sequer nos olhou.

Angela continuava a olhar com um sorriso atrevido, mas a vampira tecem nascida ruiva a olhava com uma carranca que só um vampiro poderia fazer.

-O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Quem seria você? – Victoria perguntou. – Olá, Rose. – Acrescentou dos olhos se moverem rapidamente para mim e voltarem a se focar em Angela.

-Olá, Victoria. – Cumprimentei suavemente. – Esse seria Isaac Forbes. – O nome saiu da minha boca que eu percebesse, era Carlisle me manipulando. Como ele não fazia com frequência, não me preocupei em lutar contra seu poder.- Um dos vampiros de minha guarda.

As pessoas não conheciam os membros Cullen pelo seu rosto, apenas nome. Nós viemos para a cidade de Forks com a intenção de marca a área como nosso território, por isso Cullen foi o sobrenome usado pela família. Apesar de Jasper e eu usar sobrenomes diferentes e nos passarmos por irmãos, uma medida de precaução caso tenha algum engraçadinho mal informado.

-É um prazer te conhecer Isaac. – Victoria disse distraidamente.

-Eu pensei que o poder dela era inverte o ataque. – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Mas Victoria não está a atacando. – Carlisle comentou.

-Não, eu não estou, apenas a segurando. – Victoria sorriu para Angela falsamente.

-Você não pode me matar. – Angela rebateu tranquilamente. – Sou filha dos ricos Webers, além do mais, vim conversa com vocês, sabe _pacificamente_. – Piscou para nós.

-Não tinha como saber que estávamos vindo. – Mexi minha boca novamente contra minha vontade, era Carlisle falando através de mim. Eu era a líder dele aqui.

-Alguém avisou sobre a ruiva. – Angela olhou para Victoria. – E um certo companheiro masculino, eu suponho que seja Marcus, não?

-O que quer? – Olhei sobre o ombro, Marcus estava atrás de mim, credo! Dá onde ele surgiu que eu não ouvi?

Angela lhe piscou um sorriso malicioso.

-Você tem algo nosso e nós temos algo seu, que tal uma troca?

-Como assim algo meu? – Marcus pisou para dentro.

-Lhe entregamos uma certa bruxa chamada Wendy, se nos der Thomas.

Oh merda!

-O que te faz achar que iriamos querer uma bruxa?

-Nós sabemos bem quem ela é, poupe o teatro. – Angela piscou um sorriso sem dentes. – Srta. Schlosinski e um de vocês tem uma historia, não?

Olhei para Marcus, ele parecia tenso.

-Não temos Thomas, ele fugiu, seu pai sabe disso.

-Oh por favor, me poupe! – _É agora que as coisas vão se complicar_. – Nós sabemos que ele está com a Swan, só não atacamos por que ela é uma verdadeira pedra no sapato com seu escudinho. – Angela pareceu bastante insatisfeita.

-Victoria largue-a. – Marcus ordenou depois de alguns instante de silêncio, seus olhos presos nos de Angela.

Victoria virou o rosto lentamente com uma carranca um tanto assustadora, bem, ela estava com raiva, o que Angela disse?

Olhei para Marcus e depois para ela, era uma verdadeira guerra de olhar ali, acho que Victoria não se dá bem com receber ordens. Mas Marcus tem muitos anos de vida e experiência, então Victoria a largou bruscamente contra a parede.

A ruiva olhou para demonia com uma carranca, enquanto andava para perto de Marcus, ser... Hã... Temos muitas palavras para chamar, mas não tenho certeza se protetor se encaixaria bem na situação deles.

Bem, possuidor, mestre, senhor ou até mesmo dono poderiam ser usados também, mas como eu disse antes, há muitas palavras para definir o complicado relacionamento que os dois selaram (ou que segundo Alice, Marcus selou).

Ao menos, Victoria parece saber que seu lugar agora é ao lado de Marcus, apesar de não gostar de receber ordens.

-Diga a seus superiores que pensarei sobre sua proposta. – Marcus apontou a saída em sinal para ela ir embora. Angela lançou um ultimo olhar para Victoria e depois fez questão de sair andando em ritmo humano.

-Rose. – Angela cumprimentou e ignorou Carlisle.

Carlisle fechou a porta e todos ficamos ouvimos Angela ir embora. No instante em que ela cruzou a porta do elevador, e o mesmo se fechou, nós nos olhamos.

-Acredito que tenham que me explicar alguns pequenos. – Marcus tinha uma mascara de inexpressividade no rosto, mas seus olhos queimavam em nós.

-Então... Merda. – Murmurei com um sorriso sem graça. Carlisle tinha o controle da minha língua ainda.

Mas eu concordo com ele.

Merda!

**Alice P.O.V**

-Deixa-me ver se entendi bem... – Esme olhou para os romenos. – Um bando de lobisomens mataram a todos?

-Obviamente querem aumentar o nosso odiou pela raça deles e também envergonha os vampiros. – Vladimir disse em tom tranquilo, ele tinha um copo de whisky.

Nesse ponto, os romenos quase me davam inveja, eles poderiam comer e beber com seres humanos normais. Enquanto nós não precisávamos disso, nem sequer sentíamos fome. Nós até poderíamos comer, mas não tinha a satisfação de sentir o gosto de antes, o sangue era muito melhor.

-Eles querem a extermina de todos nós, vampiros, não importa as diferenças que temos um com o outro. – Edward foi direto e assustadoramente verdadeiro. – Como escaparam?

-A mulher que veio conosco é hibrida, como já deve saber Edward, lobisomem e bruxa. – Interessante, por isso seu cheiro era exoticamente floral... – Nós a achamos durante um ataque a sua vila e decidimos não mata-la, quando matou um de nossos vampiros com a força da mente.

-Vocês mataram os pais dela? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Ela era muito nova. – Vladimir deu de ombros. – Nós a criamos para entender que lobisomens fazem banhos de sangue a toa, isso é verdade, minha querida.

-E nós fazemos por necessidade. – Esme revirou os olhos. – Eu vejo o que fez, então ela foi sua saída.

-Como sempre é. – Vladimir deu um gole de sua bebida. – Seriamos valiosos para vocês.

-Tem consciência que somos aliados com um _Kruschev_?

-Sim, eu ouvi isso. – Vladimir tinha olhos antigos de quem já tinha visto tanta coisa que não se surpreendia com nada, imagino se viverei o suficiente para sustentar um olha daqueles. – Estou disposto a entrar em um acordo de paz.

-Você acha que ele faria isso? – Perguntei descrente, quer dizer, os vampiros romenos caçaram todos da espécie de Nicolas.

-Cara Alice, os _Kruschev_ foram extintos a muito tempo atrás, a sobrevivência desse é uma surpresa e eu o mataria, mas ambos temos inimigos em comum, certamente poderemos deixar de lado as desavenças por um tempo.

Oh vejo, Vladimir basicamente matará Nicolas assim que tudo acabar, ao menos ele vai _tentar_.

-Bem, manteremos ambos um longe do outro. – Esme falou em seu tom frio. – Não queremos mais conflitos. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para Vladimir que sorriu polidamente.

-É claro.

-Como chegaram tão rápido? – Perguntei curiosa. – Estavam na Europa até essa madrugada, não podem andar no sol.

-Bem, Kiara sabe usar seu lafo bruxo habilidosamente, apenas não chegamos antes por que a cidade está completamente protegida com feitiços, então tivemos que entrar a pé no instante que escureceu.

Feitiços de proteção?

Isso não era obra minha, os Volturis avisariam se tivessem feito algo assim...

Sobrava as bruxas da cidade...

-Bem, eu tenho coisas a cuidar. – Me ergui da cadeira. – Aproveite as acomodações. – Sorri falsamente para Vladimir e sai da sala.

Eu tinha umas bruxinhas para lidar.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Vai! VAI! – Gritei junto com Leah. – Mas não é possível uma coisa dessas! – Exclamei revoltada.

-Eu não sabia que você era fã de luta livre. – Jacob me olhava estranho.

-Não sou, mas vocês colocaram no canal, então... – Dei de ombros, sem tirar os olhos da tv. – Ele está curtindo com a minha cara? – Exclamei revoltada.

-Bela mulher você arranjou. – Seth murmurou divertido.

-Eu ouvi isso, imbecil. – Apontei para o garoto mal humorada. – Cuidado, não se esqueça que eu posso chutar seu traseiro até o Canada.

-Não, você não pode. – Seth me olhou zombeteiro.

-Tem razão, até a o Alasca então. – Dei de ombros, Leah deu uma risada ao meu lado.

-Leah! – Seth a olhou revoltado.

-Você tem que admitir Seth, ela pode fazer isso.

-Eu poderia bater nela.

-É, mas vocês não tem uma regra sobre impressão ser sagrada? – Olhei-o vitoriosa, ele pareceu se lembrar disso e soltou um muxoxo.

-Não fica assim, brow, você ainda pode vencer todos os lobos do bando de Sam.

-Eu já venci, treinei com Leah, lembra?

-O que isso quer dizer? – Leah estreitou os olhos.

-Que você é uma maquina assassina, oras. – Seth riu da irmã. – Um verdadeiro lobisomem. – Uma almofada voou na cara de Seth.

-Eu deveria estar ofendido? – Todos olhamos para Thomas.

-Não, Thomas, meu irmão só gosta de pontuar o ponto que eu sou anormal. – Leah revirou os olhos. – Mulheres não se transformam em lobos.

-Mas você sim e Seth também.

-Eu acho que ela deveria ter nascido homem só isso. – Outra almofada voou para a cara de Seth abafando as gargalhadas extravagantes.

-Como eu não percebi isso antes? – Perguntei intrigada. – Isso é...

-Estranho, eu sei. – Leah revirou os olhos.

-Foda. – Completei a olhando com um sorriso, ela franziu o cenho para mim.

-Como? Eu sou anormal, Nessie.

-E eu sou um demônio, quase isso, odiei no começo, mas tem suas vantagens.

-Que vantagens? Comer gente é vantagem? – Jacob deu um soco no ombro de Seth e Thomas pareceu prender o riso.

-Eu sou mais rápida que qualquer um aqui, não tão forte, mas ainda assim sou bem forte. Minha memoria é fotográfica, minha mente trabalha de uma forma completamente diferente, basicamente... – Olhei para todos convencida. – O infinito é meu limite.

-É nós sabemos o quão excitante é sua vida, Ness. – Jake revirou os olhos, dei língua para ele.

-Eu não. – Thomas nos olhou intrigado.

-Nessie e Bella são uma dupla de mestres assassinas e ladras. – Leah respondeu como se fosse pouca coisa.

-Bella de novo, vocês sempre voltam a falar nela... – Thomas nos olhou intrigado.

-Bem, ela é uma pessoa importante, já que é dona da casa, minha mãe e está te mantendo prisioneiro.

-Então, ela é a vilã aqui? – Ele nos olhou cauteloso.

-Isso é injusto, te dou um teto, uma cama e comida. – Nos viramos e vimos Bella nas escadas com Nicolas. – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é ficar na casa.

-Você estava no bar na festa. – Bella sorriu para ele.

-E você estava se pegando pesado no elevador. – Thomas a olhou chocado, o que está acontecendo? – Eu ouvi aquilo, você sabia que o segurança estava batendo uma?

-Bella, pelo o amor de Deus, estamos comendo. – Jake a olhou torcendo o nariz.

-De qualquer maneira, eu estou confuso. – Thomas nos olhou hesitante. – Como você pode ser uma semi demonia?

-Eu fui mordida por um demônio, eles tem veneno. – Bella respondeu. – E eu também, por isso Nessie foi transformada. – Apontou para linda pessoa.

-E onde está o demônio? – Ele perguntou curioso.

-Possuindo o corpo de uma amiga.

-É sobre isso, sinto muito. – Leah olhou para Bella pesarosa.

-Tudo bem, vamos achar uma saída para isso. – Bella suspirou e Nicolas pigarreou. – Ah sim, eu tenho uma coisas para cuidar agora. Leah, você pode me dar o telefone da sua mãe? Eu não vou poder ir na tal aula de magia dela. – Bella estendeu o telefone.

-Oh sim claro.

-Que coisa feia mãe, matando aula. – Murmurei divertida.

-Por que você não cala a boca e volta a torce para os homens musculosos na TV? Eles certamente são atraentes. – Bella seguiu para o porão com Nicolas, estreitei os olhos para ela e quando me virei para a televisão estava olhado uma serie policial.

-Hey! – Exclamei para Jake que tinha o controle da TV.

-O que? Perdeu a graça. – Seth colocou a mãe na boca para abafar a risada.

-Quer saber, eu vou falar com mamãe pessoalmente. – Leah se ergueu de repente.

-Eu posso ir? – Exclamei me erguendo também, todos olharam para mim. – O que?

-O coven da família de Bella vai estar lá, por causa da aula que ela vai matar. – Leah ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu sei! Mas agora eu sou praticamente BFF das garotas _charmed_, exceto Pam, ela me parece uma vadizinha que odeia Bella. Mas Glinda virgem e a Nerd bruxa são legais comigo, talvez seja por que tenham medo de mim, não tenho certeza... – Divaguei olhando para o teto.

-Quem? – Seth franziu para mim. – Eu sou o único que se perdeu?

-Promete não começar nenhuma briga? – Leah suspirou para mim.

-Claro! Palavra de escoteira.

-Você foi escoteira? – Jake ergue a sobrancelha.

-Por dois meses e uma semana quando tinha nove anos. – Mexi a cabeça orgulhosa, me olharam descrentes. –Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim. – Sorri maliciosa. – Vamos?

-Vamos. – Leah acenou indo para o hall, acenei um "adeus" para os homens e a segui.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Eu estava na casa de Riley, quem diria que voltaria para cá?

Há! Eu também tinha dois guarda costas humanos, era super estranho, mas eles são ótimos para o trabalho.

Alexandra e Neal era seus nomes.

E eu também conheci o pai de Bella, xerife Swan, que eu descobri ser general Volturi.

Nessa horas me pergunto se Forks sempre foi sobrenatural. Quer dizer, ela tinha um potencial obscuro com toda a chuva e frio, mas minha irmã jurava de pé junto que era uma cidade mais calma que o normal quando nos mudamos, no começo do ano.

Bem, o fato de general Swan ser o xerife provavelmente explica esse fato.

E nesse preciso momento, ele estava levando bronca de Marcus. Ao que parece a filha escondeu um prisioneiro dos Volturis (Que horror, certo? Não a parte dela esconder, a parte que eles tem um _prisioneiro_!). Ambos estavam trancados na sala de cima, mas eu ouvia tudo perfeitamente, enquanto olhava para os dois humanos intrigada.

Minha mente simplesmente podia prestar atenção em tudo!

_-Cuide disso._ – Ouvi Marcus ordena e então os passos do xerife Swan soaram no andar de cima.

-Você é mesmo ruiva? – Olhei para Neal franzido o cenho. – Ou é pintado?

-Por que você quer saber disso? – Alexandra perguntou confusa.

-Sempre me perguntei se o cabelo dos vampiros também é congelado pelo tempo. – Deu de ombros.

-Não, eles crescem e meu cabelo é ruivo natural. – Olhei-o erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Estamos mortos e não podemos comer comida humana, mas o resto é praticamente o mesmo.

Exceto que meu coração não bate, então o sangue que eu tomo é o que corre nas minhas veias. Apesar de ser pálida como os vampiros, não é algo tão sobrenatural assim, agora que eu sou vampira percebo as diferenças da cor de pele mais do que quando era humana. Athenodora me explicou que como os vampiros não podem sair no sol (a maioria) eles tendem a ficar mais pálidos, afinal não é todos os vampiros que acham uma bruxa disposta a deixa-los andar no sol (seria um massacre).

É por isso que os Volturis tem os humanos super desenvolvidos, bruxas, transfiguradores e outras criaturas que podem andar no sol para protege-los durante o dia. O resto fica no subterrâneo ou na casa onde tem vidros que filtram os raios de sol ou algo assim.

Entre tanto a casa é dos Cullen. A parte estranha é que só a família vivia ali, então por que exatamente eles tinham vidros que filtravam o sol quando todos poderiam andar a vontade por ai sem virar churrasquinho.

Tudo é muito estranho.

Ouvi Marcus se aproximar, mas ignorei-o.

-De qualquer maneira, vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? – Perguntei entediada, percebi a tensão que se formou no ar.

_Então, eles não estão juntos_, estreitei os olhos, eu sempre fui boa em detectar coisas... E o modo como os dois se comportam indica algo, talvez seja o olhar, ou a linguagem corporal que indica tesão sexual. Mas que tem algo, isso tem.

-Dois anos de parceria. – Alexandra respondeu se fazendo de desentendida.

-Ela não quis dizer desse jeito, Alex.

-O que quer dizer?

-Da maneira romântica. – Neal ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela acha que nós... – Alex riu incrédula e ele acompanhou também.

_Aham, continuem disfarçando, meus amores. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar._

Sorri para eles, tomando o cuidado de não mostrar os dentes.

Os dois se calaram quando Marcus apareceu na cozinha, ele tinha resolvido tomar seu tempo e vir no passo humano, o por que disso, só Deus sabe.

Falando em Deus, será que Marcus acreditava em Deus? Ou seriam deuses?

-Vejo que se deram bem. – Marcus comentou se aproximando de mim.

-Estou tentando, vamos ficar juntos por algum tempo. – Me ergui da cadeira. – Podemos ir para a minha casa? – Perguntei ansiosa, Marcus estava indo me ajudar com as bolsas de sangue.

Na verdade, eu não preciso de ajuda, mas o Volturi estava me deixando ficar com minha irmã, então eu daria um desconto a ele.

-Claro. – Se virou para a saída. - _Atakovatʹ, pozhaluĭsta_ - Pediu de repente, parei olhando para suas costas confusa.

- O que...? – Então algo apitou dentro de mim, me virei e parei o braço de Alexandra em minha direção, desviei o outro braço tomando cuidado para não tocar em sua mão.

Eu não sei por que, mas não podia tocar na mão dela, era perigoso.

Meu corpo se virou para a esquerda institivamente, colocando a humana como escudo do choque que veio em minha direção. Larguei os braços dela no momento que o raio a atingiu e só sei que no próximo segundo tinha Neal preso na bancada da cozinha pela garganta e estava prestes a ataca-lo quando...

-É suficiente. – A voz de Marcus quebrou minha concentração e eu percebi que estava indo morde Neal. Largue-o horrorizada e o coitado imediatamente foi acudir Alexandra.

-O que foi isso? – Olhei para Marcus incrédula, ele se aproximou agarrou meu braço e me arrastou dali. – Espera, eles...?

-Vão ficar bem, isso foi só um teste.

-Você os testou por que?

-Eu estava testando você. – Marcus explicou.

-O que?

-Tenho um palpite de seu estranho dom, me parece que seu instinto de autopreservação é bem ativo.

-Você acha que é isso? Meu instinto de autopreservação? – Franzi o cenho enquanto abria a porta de casa. – Tá brincando? Isso é o poder mais idiota do mundo!

-Te livrou de um dos clãs de vampiro mais poderosos do planeta: os Cullen.

-Não me salvou de **você**. – Sorri sarcástica, Marcus quase revirou os olhos. _Eita! Uma quase-reação! Que progresso!_ – Espera, então eu posso fugir?

-Eu irei te encontrar, Victoria, e eu não significo perigo para você, não poderá se desviar.

-E por que mesmo que você não pode apenas me deixar em paz? – Perguntei abrindo a porta do porão e descendo as escadas em segundos. Tínhamos um velho freezer aqui embaixo, isso iria servi para esconder as bolsas de sangue.

-Acredito que Athenodora te explicou essa parte. – Marcus olhou ao redor sem qualquer expressão e com as mãos para trás, a postura dele era quase sempre a mesma.

_Entediante_.

Sério, eu devia fazer meu objetivo de vida faze-lo ter alguma reação! Provavelmente demoraria décadas até eu conseguir.

Mas valeria a pena, Athenodora me contou o que aconteceu com Marcus e bateu uma pena desgraçada do cara (vampiro).

-Certo, família, promessa de sangue, bla, bla, bla. – Revirei os olhos e comecei a armazena as bolsas de sangue. – Ela repetiu zilhões de vezes. – Bufei pegando a próxima bolsa.

-E você parece não ter entendido.

-Hey! Eu fiz meu ponto na lanchonete. – Apontei o dedo para ele estreitando os olhos. – Agora, você me explicar o por que de sair do seu estado indiferente e praticamente me arrastar daquele hospital? É realmente grande coisa que Bella esteja guardando um prisioneiro?

-É enorme, Victoria, mas eu não espero que entenda politica por agora. – Ele disse se sentando no sofá velho do porão.

-Eu não preciso entender nada, vocês são amigáveis com os Cullen...

-Nós. - Me cortou.

-O que?

-Se inclua nos Volturis, somos sua familia agora. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele e revirei os olhos.

-_Nós_ somos amigáveis com os Cullen, mas isso não significa que eles não são inimigos. Não é realmente dificil de entender.

-Desconfiança salvou nossas vidas ao decorrer dos séculos, Victoria, na verdade, é para isso que existe a troca de sangue. – Olhei sobre o ombro. – Para se haver confiança.

-Então por que não trocar sangue com o Sr. Cullen?

-Por que nunca se sabe quando um clã vira inimigo de outro, estamos sempre procurando nosso melhor caminho para sobrevivência e forma uma aliança de sangue pode atrapalhar. Agora, esse caminho trilha com os Cullen e com o casamento de Edward e Bella selaremos para sempre nossa aliança, mas caso não houvesse, bem, nunca se sabe o que acontecera daqui cinquenta ou cem anos.

-E por que isso? Bella é filha de um membro do clã, mas é um humana, irá morrer e coisa toda se desandará em algum ponto.

-Os Cullen podem não saber, mas selaram nossa união definitivamente. Você vê, há quase cem anos atrás Edward quase se casou com uma vampira de nosso clã: Tanya. – Me virei curiosa. – Ela era cria de Filipe, amigo de Aro que faleceu. Aro resolveu então usa-la para unificar os clãs e assim Tanya e Edward acabaram noivando, porém, ela o traiu e tudo foi desfeito.

-Isso fragilizou a aliança entre os clãs?

-Mexeu um pouco, mas nada preocupante. Porém, agora as coisas mudaram, Bella não é só filha de um membro importante, ela é uma Swan.

-E qual é a grande coisa dos Swan? – Cruzei os braços.

-Eles são meus descendentes e os de Aro também.

-O que? – Olhei-o boquiaberta.

-Quando eu era humano me casei com a irmã de Aro, como bem sabe. – Vi algo em seus olhos pela primeira vez. – Nós tivemos filhos, é claro, e quando eu fui transformado... Quando todos nós fomos transformado, isso mexeu com nossa linhagem sanguínea, nossos filhos humanos se desenvolveram mais do humanos comuns, tiveram poderes...

-Os humanos do clã. – As coisas fazem sentindo agora! – São mais desenvolvidos que o normal por causa disso.

-Exatamente.

-Como você foi transformado? – Perguntei de repente. – Há rumores que vocês foram os primeiros vampiros da sua raça.

-Não são rumores, é a verdade. – Marcus me olhou.

Ok, quando eu pensei que os Volturis não poderiam ficar mais importantes...

-E como foi que isso aconteceu? – Perguntei me roendo de curiosidade.

-Falamos disso depois. – Marcus disse se erguendo. – Sua irmã chegou.

Foi então que ouvi o carro de Rachel, ok... Respirei fundo e fechei o freezer.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

**Edward P.O.V**

As ficaram completamente bagunçadas em uma única hora!

Como Alice não viu isso, eu não faço ideia.

De qualquer maneira, Carlisle me mandou para a casa de Bella depois de explicar toda a situação do momento.

Volturis sabem de Thomas.

Romenos no hotel se juntando a nossa briga.

Bella simplesmente me chutando! Que palhaçada foi aquela, eu não faço ideia, mas não gostei nenhum pouco.

Eu tenho que saber o nome do detetive que ela contratou, por que eu sinceramente não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando, eu não encomendei nenhum quadro! Por que meu nome estava lá, me intrigava. Mas se fosse mentira e o detetive apenas resolveu colocar nomes do ciclo pessoal do artista para ganhar dinheiro...

Bem, o mundo tinha mais um doador de órgão.

Eu estava a uma quadra da casa de Bella quando meu celular começou a tocar, sorri ao ver o nome, era da casa de Bella.

-Já sentiu minha falta? – Perguntei diminuindo o passo.

-_Não exatamente_. – Franzi o cenho ao ouvir a voz de Jake.

-Jake? – Perguntei tenso, algo tinha acontecido.

-_Bem..._ – Corri rapidamente para a casa de Bella. – _Algo aconteceu_. – Ouvi-o dentro da casa, abri a porta e entrei na sala, Jake me olhou surpreso.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei impaciente, a casa parecia intacta.

-O general veio, perguntou onde Bella estava e depois foi embora a carregando desmaiada no colo. – Jake suspirou. – Então, um outro grupo veio e levou Thomas.

Pude visualizar a cena inteira, Charlie entrou parecendo furioso, apontaram para o porão obedientemente e alguns minutos depois Charlie passou sem olhar para ninguém com Bella inconsciente nos braços.

-Onde está Nessie?

-Ela foi com Leah visitar a mãe, não contamos para ela ainda. – Seth deu de ombros, ok, isso era uma boa coisa.

-E onde está Jane e Nicolas? – Perguntei suspiro, não havia nada a fazer sobre Bella, ela tinha que lidar com sua família sozinha.

-No porão, ambos inconscientes. – Jake respondeu prontamente.

-O que? – Me virei para o porão e entrei.

Jane parecia ter sido abatida por trás, provavelmente veneno em seu sistema. Já Nicolas dormia pacificamente no sofá. Peguei Jane no colo rapidamente e a coloquei no outro sofá.

Então saquei meu celular.

As coisas tinham acabado de ficar pior.

O que Charlie vai fazer com Bella?

Tranca-la no subterrâneo ou o que?

**Alice P.O.V**

Sai da floresta e vi todo o novo coven reunido ao redor da fogueira com Sue, Leah e Nessie?

-Boa noite a todos. – Sorri simpaticamente para todos. – Que _sorte_ é aminha em pegar todos reunidos.

-Quem é você? – Um dos garotos perguntou defensivamente, ergui as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Você são um tanto temperamentais, não? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Até onde sabemos você é um ser sobrenatural vindo da floresta.- Uma ruiva falou, Pamela, se não me engano (e obviamente não estou enganada).

-Bem, eu sou uma vampira, docinho, e não qualquer uma: sou uma Cullen. – Sorri para todos eles.

-Oi Alice. – Nessie ergueu a mão e acenou para mim, sorri sinceramente para ela.

-Hey, Nessie, só que que saiba que sua mãe está bem, é apenas negócios de família. – Ela franziu o cenho para mim, então o celular começou a vibrar. – Você deveria atender essa. – Apontei.

-Alice por que está aqui? – Sue perguntou tranquilamente.

-Eu gostaria de discutir sobre a proteção bruxa da cidade. – Sorri para os jovens bruxos. – Aparentemente tem algumas ao redor impedindo feitiços de transporte para dentro da cidade, eu gostaria de saber o que mais fizeram. – Me sentei em um dos troncos

-Não fizemos nada – Henry franziu o cenho para mim.

-Não minta para mim, eu ando por ai tempo o suficiente para detectar uma mentira. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Não os incrimino, só quero saber o que exatamente fizeram.

-Puta merda! Como isso aconteceu? Quando? Desembucha, vampiro! – Nessie se desesperou no telefone para Edward, todos olharam para ela imediatamente, mas ela ignorou.

Engoli o suspiro, Angela tinha feito um movimento precipitado e eu não tinha previsto isso até depois que sai do hotel para visitar as bruxas.

Bella teria uma longa noite, eu não tenho completa certeza se sairá ilesa, mas viva ela estará no seu aniversario, então...

Eu acho que não preciso me preocupar com seu destino escuro agora, a visão mais a frente diz que ela vai estar lá no futuro.

-Então? – Pigarreie chamando a atenção dos bruxinhos.

**Nicolas P.O.V**

Abri os olhos confuso quando senti um toque frio em meu rosto. Era Jane inclinada sobe mim com o cenho franzido, quase como se estivesse preocupada comigo.

Bem, aquilo era um progresso!

-O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou franzi do o cenho enquanto me sentava.

-Eu não sei, desmaiei depois de toda aquela dor que você me deu. – Ela me olhou tensa e horrorizada?

-O que? Por que eu faria isso? – Foi então que eu notei que não falávamos em inglês...

... Falávamos em _búlgaro_.

-O que foi, Nikolaos? – Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas quando ela falou meu nome na forma antiga.

-Jane? – Estiquei o braço para tocar em seu rosto, ela pareceu confusa com minha hesitação em toca-la.

Santos deuses...

-Quer parar com isso? O que está acontecendo afinal de contas? – Perguntou impaciente, como sempre.

Seria verdade?

Tinha uma maneira de saber

Me inclinei rapidamente e lhe beijei. Ela fez um som surpreso antes de corresponder sem hesitação.

**Era real!** Aquilo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo.

Eu tinha a recuperado de novo.

Depois de um breve momento, ela se afastou me olhando divertida.

-Quer parar de me distrair?

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Olhamos para o topo da escada imediatamente, Edward estava lá nos olhando suspeitosamente.

-Quem é você? – Jane perguntou defensivamente.

Acordei do meu breve entupor de felicidade percebendo que nem tudo eram rosas. Ela obviamente não se lembrava de algumas coisas.

Edward a mediu de cima a baixo e depois moveu os olhos para mim procurando resposta. Subitamente me lembrei que Bella ainda cobria nossos cérebros, ele não fazia ideia do que pensávamos.

-Estamos com problemas. – Dei de ombros sem saber bem como explicar a situação de minha esposa amada.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Suspirei voltando pelas ruas, eu tinha me aguentado o dia todo. Agora, só queria para um motel da cidade e chorar durante as próximas horas, meu marido provavelmente estava morto.

O que eu ia fazer agora?

É como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido rasgada, e a dor emocional era mil vezes mais dolorosa do que a física. Eu sabia que tinha que me acostumar, aquela dor iria me acompanhar até o fim da minha existência.

Não me admira Marcus ser daquele jeito. É como se parte da minha alma tivesse sido arrancada de mim. Como raios o líder Volturi aguentou viver os últimos três mil anos?

Eu só queria me jogar no sol e acabar com minha miséria. Na verdade, eu podia fazer isso, era só tirar esse anel que Edward me deu para poder me locomover pelo sol e...

Uma mão se apertou em minha boca e fui puxada para uma divisória entre duas lojas. Rosnei instintivamente, lutando cegamente para se soltar.

-Pare, pare! Sou eu, calma! – Prendi a respiração ao reconhecer a voz, eu não o via há semanas, mas parecia uma eternidade.

-Eleazar. – Sussurrei no mesmo tom que ele.

Ele não estava morto.

O nó em meu estomago se desfez e meus olhos queimaram com as lagrimas, enquanto eu tocava em seu rosto para ter certeza de que ele era real. Meu amor sorriu para mim carinhosamente antes que eu puxasse para um beijo.

Que se dane que nós supostamente não éramos mais amantes. Ele estava aqui e vivo, eu tinha uma razão de viver e finalmente poderia respirar.

-Eu te amo. – Ele murmurou em meus lábios.

**Bella P.O.V**

Fiz uma careta e estremeci quando senti algo gelado em meu rosto. Jogaram agua em mim?

Pisquei confusa, minha visão ainda estava rodando, tentei tocar em meus olhos, mas... Eu estava presa?

Prendi a respiração ao percebe que estava em uma cadeira, com os braços para trás acorrentada e como eu não podia me soltar... Eu adivinhava que era prata.

Então me lembrei dos últimos acontecimentos. Eu estava com Nicolas e Jane, tinha enganado a loira, ela achava que iriamos quebrar a hipnose de Nicolas. Na verdade, eu planejava testa minha teoria de afastar um feitiço dela, não sou uma bruxa, sei disso, então a coisa se complica. Procurei nela o feitiço, mas não havia nada, quando ia desistir, eu senti algo em seu cérebro.

Um bloqueio, algo mental, não magico. Trabalhei contra ele, era forte e eu realmente não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, mas podia sentir algo acontecendo ali e...

... E foi nesse momento que eu algo queimou em minha cabeça e tudo ficou escuro, agora...

Olhei ao redor puxando as correntes Seja lá quem tinha jogado a agua estava atrás de mim.

-Mais que porra...? – Murmurei puxando as correntes, mas sabendo que era inútil lutar, parei quase que imediatamente.

-Ela certamente não tem modos. – Uma masculina voz soou na sala, nem me dignei a olhar para trás.

Meus sentidos estavam trabalhando ao máximo, havia quatro pessoas na sala, uma delas era o meu pai. Ouvi os passos se aproximando, os quatro apareceram ao meu redor.

Eu só reconheci meu pai, o resto era estranho para mim. Dois homens e uma mulher, todos pareciam estar na casa dos trinta e pouco. Um dos homens tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, enquanto o outro era loiro dos olhos azuis, que nem a mulher.

-Quem são vocês? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei completamente confusa. – Pai?

-Por que exatamente você escondeu um fugitivo na sua casa? – Charlie me olhou realmente raivoso.

-Você ta curtindo com a minha cara? – Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Olhe o respeito, garota, ele é seu pai. – A mulher disse severamente.

-Ele me prendeu em uma cadeira, aliais, quem é você para falar algo?

-Sou sua tia. – Congelei no lugar completamente chocada, minha boca se abriu surpresa.

-O que? – Exclamei cética. – Isso é impossível! Eu conheço todas as irmãs de mamãe.

Os três olharam para papai, olhei para Charlie sentindo que sabia onde aquilo iria dar, mas não conseguia acreditar.

-Bella, esses são os meus irmãos mais novos: seus tios. – Ele disse olhando para toda a sala menos para mim.

-Eu pensei que você não tinha irmãos, apenas primos distantes. – Olhei-o com os olhos arregalados completamente abismada.

-Bem, nosso irmão quis mantê-la fora do nosso mundo, então quanto menos soubesse de nós melhor. Mas visto que as coisas mudaram, você é uma traidora agora... – Olhei para o de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ele era _mesmo_ parecido com Charlie! – Resolvemos reunir a família Swan e falar com a senhorita o que verdadeiro significado de ter nosso sangue.

-Traidora? Do que vocês estão falando? – Senti um frio na barriga pela primeira vez.

Charlie tinha feito aquilo comigo mais cedo, ele tinha causado a dor em mim. A conexão de sangue o dava imunidade ao meu escudo, se eu não me esforçasse para me proteger. Eu não sabia bem qual era o dom de papai, eu sei que era mental e completamente letal, os irmãos deveriam ser a mesma coisa.

Então, não era de se admirar que eu me sentia acuada e meus instintos estivessem dizendo perigo no ar.

-Você não deveria ter escondido Thomas, Isabella. – Charlie me olhou carrancudo novamente. – Me vejo obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas sobre isso.

Eu tenho a impressão que estou ferrada.

* * *

**N/a: Aqui estou! Sei de que demorei dessa vez, mas eu acrescentei algumas coisas no capitulo nessa semana, então... De qualquer maneira: CHEGAMOS AOS 400 reviews! Vocês são as melhores a leitoras que alguém poderia querer!  
**

**Gritos a parte, eu estou começando o ploft que imaginei como o centro dessa historia, a explicação para o que aconteceu, o que vai acontecer e lalala, está começando a aparecer. Alguém quer tentar adivinhar?  
**

**Qualquer duvida, ou teorias, só perguntem e eu tentarei responder na melhor forma possivel.  
**

**De qualquer maneias, as coisas tiveram uma tomada radical para todos nesse episodio, certo?  
**

**Agora, vamos as reviews...  
**

**LauritaBruxinha: Forão quantos reviews? Três? Quatro? Eu perdi a conta! De qualquer maneira, eu não posto um capitulo por mês, apenas varia bastante por causa do tempo que eu tenho disponivel para escrever. E eu sei bem o que é ter que esperar atualização de fic, sou tão leitora quanto autora, o pior mesmo é quando tenho que esperar livro ser lançado (esse é o pior, mas também o melhor, por que vem tudo de uma vez =P). E se Bella não fosse se quebrar na historia, não teria historia, entende? Olha, eu vou aliviar para você, amore, Edward e Bella vão ficar juntos antes do ultimo capitulo da historia e por agora, eu não planejo colocar Edward entre Bella e a familia. Por que pelo ponto de vista, os proprios Cullen considerão Bella alguém importante, não pelos poderes, mas por ser quem é e eles não são cegos, sabem que Edward se importa com ela mais do que deveria. E eu coloquei uma parte picante de EdxBella, mas só o começo, por que tem coisas que ficam entre quatro paredes, amore (sem contar que minha mente pervetida pode passar dos limites se não tomar cuidado). Espero que tenha ficado intrigada (chocada também?) com Jane e Nicolas nesse episodio, as coisas vão dar um giro de 180º.  
**

**meirel. silva: Meirel obrigada por deixar review com sempre, espero que não tenha fiado enjoada da historia depois de tanto tempo hehehe.**

**Mari A: Sempre que tiver duvidas me pergunte que eu irei tentar deixar as coisas mais claro possiveis =D! O que achou do capitulo, amore?  
**

**Nathalia White: Hey Nath! Tudo bem ter sumido, o que interessa é que voltou! =D Adorei suas reações nos capitulos, ri muito com sua surpresa e empolgação. E o que Alice quis dizer com aquele sinto muito? Isso vai ser explicado no futuro, algo completamente chocante, cara leitora, espere e verá aushauhsah'. De qualquer maneira, o capitulo novo ta ai, espero que goste (e tente não me estrangular).  
**

**Dxkunhecida Swan: Você é realmente boa com as perguntas, hein? Ok, deixe-me ver: Bella vai sofre algo (obviamente), o que é apenas Alice sabe. Se alguém vai morrer? Bem, pessoas vão morrer, é claro, mas não vejo Charlie entre os falceidos, ao menos não por agora. Bem, nesse capitulo Bella se separou de Edward por vontade propria, então não acho que alguém irá aparecer e os separa-los propriamente. Sobre Irina, ela é um demonio, ela possui corpos humanos, então não acho que a morte de um humano mata o demonio, só o manda de volta de onde veio (inferno). Sim, Bella é descedente de Marcus, todos os Swan são, como foi explicado. As coisas estão se movendo com Jane e Nicolas, ficou supresa com o que foi revelado até agora? De qualquer maneira "aka" significa "also know as" quer quer dizer "conhecido também como", basicamente indica o sinonimo ou significa de uma expressão, sacou? Bem, eu espero que goste do capitulo! E Edward sabe que gosta de Bella, só não tem uma noção do quão profundo é ;)  
**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans : Sua review foi foda, colega! Adorei ela, serio mesmo =D. Nesse capitulo eu dei uma colher de chá e revelei parte da bomba que Nicolas escondia de Jane, mas o buraco é mais embaixo hihihi. A impostora entrou em um coma bizarro quando eu revelei quem era capitulos atrás, lembra? Sobre os Volturis... Historia complicada, cheia de tragedia e drama, e é só isso que eu posso dizer, sorry. _O que vai acontecer? O que está para acontecer?_ Ambas são perguntas tensas para mim, amore. Eu estou dando pistas do que será um dos grandes momentos da fanfic, isso eu posso lhe adiantar, foi algo que planejei desde do começo, lá nos primeiros dez capitulos, ou seria os vinte? Não sei direito, mas é algo totalmente radical que vai deixar todos desesperados (ou não, né?=P). Bem, sobre o Edward... Ele sabe que tem sentimentos por ela, só não sabe o quão profundo isso é, por isso a separação fisica foi necessaria, entende? Eu precisava que Edward não tivesse o lado carnal atrapalhando, por toda a coisa que Bella fez tem sentindo para mim. E só pra você saber, foi por sua causa que coloquei o POV de Eleazar, foi util para mim, então valeu pela ideia! Agora que ele está por perto, as coisas vão ficar tensas hehehe. De qualquer maneira, você gostou desse capitulo? Ele mudou as coisas, fale a verdade =P  
**

**madhatter13: Primeiro de tudo: meus pêsames por sua internet, eu sei o que é isso. Agoa, respondendo a sua pergunta sobre o laço de Nessie e Bella, a conexão entre as duas é pelo veneno que vive no corpo de Bella, ou seja é algo fisico. Então, não importa se é o mesm demonio que possuiu duas pessoas, se elas não tem conexão fisica, o demonio não podera afetar outros, entende agora? É como se o veneno fosse um tipo especifico em cada corpo que possuiu, como DNA. Por isso nem Bella, nem Nessie puderam identificar Angela como sendo Irina =D. Para deixar as coisas mais simples, faça de conta que Edward morreu e possuiu o corpo de um humano qualquer, se fizessem o feitiço para afetar os decedentes através do sangue de Nessie, Edward não seria afetado, mas Esme e Bella sim. Todo mundo está me perguntando o que vai acontecer com Bella, impressionante uashauhsa. Eu vou te dar a mesma resposta que dei aos outros: seja lá o que acontecer, vai ser grande e Bella vai sofrer =P, é um grande momento que venho planejando a bastate tempo. Bem, agora que você sabe o que Jane descobriu... Qual foi sua reação?  
**

**Rafaela: Amore, eu me formei no ensino medio ano passado, acredite, coisas vão piorar aushausha'! Desculpa por te aterrorizar ;D. E você não é a unica que se surpreende com a minha criatividade, eu e todo mundo aqui fica chocado de vez em quando. E obrigada pela review, viu? De qualquer maneira, gostou do capitulo =B?  
**

**Bem, é isso por hoje.  
**

**Mas antes eu queria pergunta: Alguém ai já viu Os Vingadores *-*?**

**Mil beijos sangrentos!**

**Até mais!**

**Maça ;***

**********_P.S: A preview como é de se esperar:  
_**

_**"-Isso é minha culpa. – Fechei os olhos e escondi o rosto nas mãos. – Fui eu quem achou Thomas e o trouxe para cá.**_

_**-Verdade. – Olhei para Edward desolada. – Mas eu também poderia ter falado algo. – Suspirou se apoiando no sofá e olhando para o teto.**_

_**-Ele não pode tranca-la assim. – Murmurei para mim mesma.**_

_**-Charlie pode, ele tem o mesmo sangue que ela, pode vencer o escudo de Bella.**_

_**-Mas ela pode fortalecer o escudo e bloquear, ela já fez isso antes comigo. – Disse esperançosa, Edward virou a cabeça para mim.**_

_** -Eu não acho que ela sequer tentaria lutar contra ele, afinal o general ainda é o pai dela. – Ele falou em tom suave.**_

_**Nos olhamos entendendo a verdade nas entrelinhas. Bella já tinha perdido a mãe para sempre, ela não se atreveria a perde o pai."**_


	35. Blood ties

**Sinto muito a demora pessoal! Notebook faleceu e só agora meu pai me comprou um novo *-*  
**

**Capitulo 35**

**Nessie P.O.V**

-O que? – Ouvi Edward murmura, quando acordei.

-_Eu vi isso, Edward, eles realmente vão fazer isso._ – Abri os olhos franzido o cenho, me sentei no sofá (onde tinha dormido as ultimas as horas, muito desconfortável diga-se de passagem).

Estava escuro, a ultima vez que olhei no relógio era quase meia-noite, então devia ser de madrugada. Bocejei apoiando a cabeça no sofá e olhando para Edward que se virou parecendo percebe que acordei. O rosto sério dele sob a luz do abajur me deu certo medo, algo ruim estava acontecendo.

-_Vão deixa-la ter comunicação e visitas, mas terá que permancer no subterrâneo. _– Arregalei os olhos quando ouvi Alice no outro lado da linha.

-Nos falamos depois. – Edward desligou rapidamente, me ergui do sofá horrorizada, eles iam prender a Bella no subterraneo?

Edward segurou meus ombros.

-Se acalme, Nessie. – Pediu em tom sereno.

-Me acalmar? – Minha voz saiu fina pelo pânico. – O que vai acontecer com Bella?

-O pai dela decidiu mantê-la no subterrâneo da nossa propriedade, onde os Volturis estão.

-Eles a prenderão? – Suspirei me deixando cair no sofá, pânico me invadiu com uma facada.

-Ela ainda pode falar conosco através do celular e podemos a visitar, mas ela não pode sair de lá. Foi a saida que os Swan acharam para que ela fique segura e ao mesmo tempo aprenda a lição de esconder um fugitivo.

-Isso é minha culpa. – Fechei os olhos e escondi o rosto nas mãos. – Fui eu quem achou Thomas e o trouxe para cá.

-Verdade. – Olhei para Edward desolada. – Mas eu também poderia ter falado algo para impedir. – Suspirou se apoiando no sofá e olhando para o teto.

-Ele não pode tranca-la assim. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

-Charlie pode, ele tem o mesmo sangue que ela, pode vencer o escudo de Bella.

-Mas ela pode fortalecer o escudo e bloquear, ela já fez isso antes comigo. – Disse esperançosa, Edward virou a cabeça para mim.

-Eu não acho que ela sequer tentaria lutar contra ele, afinal o general ainda é o pai dela. – Ele falou em tom suave.

Nos olhamos entendendo a verdade nas entrelinhas. Bella já tinha perdido a mãe para sempre, ela não se atreveria a perde o pai.

-Mas você é o noivo dela.

-Ele é o pai e você pode ter conexão com ela, mas não tem direito a palavra por ser "adotada". – Olhei para minhas mãos, meus olhos queimavam, mas me recusei a chorar. A mão branca de Edward cobriu a minha e deu um leve aperto. – Ela está bem, Nessie, eles não a machucaram.

-Ela não está bem, Edward, ninguém ficaria quando está sendo forçado a ficar em um lugar longe do resto do mundo. – Lamentei para ele. – Ela vai ficar bem uma vez que sair de lá. – Ele me olhou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e concorda com a cabeça.

-Você precisa ir dormi, irá para a escola amanhã.

-Você vai? – Perguntei me erguendo.

-Eu vou tentar falar com Carlisle para saber o que fazer sobre Bella. – Concordei com a cabeça, feliz por alguém ao menos tentar fazer algo. – Ela vai sair de lá em algum momento Nessie, isso eu posso te prometer.

-Ok. – Murmurei mordendo o lábio. Olhei para Edward, eu podia ver que ele também estava preocupado, então dei um passo e joguei meus braços ao redor dele.

_Obrigada. _Pensei enquanto o sentia retribuir o abraço um tanto desajeitado.

-Boa noite, Vanessa. – Suspirei ouvindo meu verdadeiro nome.

Me afastei dele com um sorriso pequeno, era legal ouvir meu nome de novo. Me dava uma saudade danada dos meus pais, mas era bom. Bella me chamava assim no começo quando ficava brava comigo, eu implorei para ela parar com aquilo por que machucava.

Agora, ouvindo Edward dizer, sentia uma pontada amarga, mas também me lembrava de minha familia. Por muito tempo eu quis enterrar esse nome junto com minha familia, porém, ao fazer isso, eu não esquecia só as coisas ruins, mas também as boas. Depois de percebe isso foi ficando mais se lembrar dos bons momentos, afinal eles eram maiores que os ruins.

-Boa noite, Edward. – Me despedi e me virei para a escada.

Não havia ninguém na casa, exceto Jane e Nicolas na cozinha, mas os dois eram bem silenciosos quando queriam. Por isso quando me deitei na cama e olhei para o teto me senti estranhamente sozinha.

Jake foi chamado para falar sobre o fato de que estava encobrindo um fugitivo, tanto Leah quanto Seth tiveram que acompanha-los.

É... Eu estava com saudade do lobinho.

Olhei para o teto alguns instantes. Era como se eu tivesse voltado a morar sozinha, longe de tudo e todos, apenas falando com Bella por telefone e fazendo ocasionais serviços para o _Sr. Briston_.

A diferença era que naquela época, eu queria estar sozinha, era confortável. Mas eu me acostumei com a presença dos outros, a dormi ouvindo o coração dos transfiguradores batendo... Ok, o coração do Jake batendo. Revirei os olhos, eu podia ser sincera comigo mesma ali no escuro da noite na cama de vovô (aquele traidor!).

Eu tinha sentimentos por Jake. _Grande coisa!_ Eu tinha sentimentos por todo mundo! Por Bella, por Edward, pelo filho Andrew...

Sorri ao pensar em Andrew, ao menos ele estava seguro, Edward disse que ele estava com as crianças videntes e isso me tranquilizava. Ao que parece elas se encontravam com seu avô rico em algum lugar da Europa, então meu coração estava bem calmo quanto a ele.

Rolei na cama tentando dormi e sonhar com algo feliz. Talvez até me atrevesse a ter aquele sonho de novo, no qual Jake estava comigo e Andrew. Suspirei abanando a cabeça pegando o controle e ligando a TV em tom baixo.

Era assim que dormia quando morava sozinha e a solidão batia. O que, para minha vergonha, era toda noite.

Fechei os olhos tentando dormi.

Meu celular vibrou.

Abri os olhos e foquei meu celular na cômoda, o relogio dizia que eram 03:19 da manhã!

Rolei pela cama para alcançar o celular, devia ser o Sr. Briston (ele sempre estava em um fuso horário diferente) tentando me empurrar de novo aquela maldita missão de roubo.

Atendi o telefone bufando.

-O que?

_-Eu não esperava que fosse estar tão mal humorada por ouvir minha voz_. – Relaxei quando ouvi a voz de Jake.

-Eu já estava acordada, por que me ligou a essa hora da manhã? – Perguntei em tom mais calmo, me afundei nos travesseiros.

-_Eu ia mandar deixar uma mensagem de voz, na verdade._

-E o que ia dizer nela? – Perguntei me ajeitando na cama.

-_Dizendo que Bella está bem, só em mal lençóis. Diria que também estou bem, um pouco encrencado, mas bem._

-É tudo minha culpa, não? – Suspirei afundando ainda mais nos travesseiros.

-_Claro que não, você só foi o primeiro dominó a cair._

-Dominó? - Ri fraquinho.

-_Sim, o efeito dominó, sabe? _- Falou como se eu fosse idiota por não saber o que era._  
_

-É claro que sei do que você está falando, não tão estupida. – Revire os olhos e bocejei. – Como você está?

-_Estou vivo, considero uma vitória._ – Disse em tom divertido. – _Por que está acorda?_

-Eu não consigo dormi. – Suspirei baixinho.

-_Ela está bem, Ness._ – Ele disse em tom de consolo.

-Eu sei, mas tudo o que está acontecendo é minha culpa e isso está me matando.

-_Você não é a única culpada, Nessie, todos somos, sabe disso, certo?_

-Edward falou algo assim.

-_E ele está certo, você deveria ouvir vampiros de duzentos anos, eles sabem uma ou duas coisas sobre a vida._ – Ri de sua fala.

-Lembre-me de pedir o creme de beleza dele, é excelente. Ele parece ter algo em torno dos vinte anos. – Fechei os olhos e coloquei o celular no viva-voz, sua risada soou pelo quarto.

-_Deveríamos ir dormi._ – Comentou em tom mais baixo.

-Deveríamos. – Concordei com os olhos fechados. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Você vai vir amanhã para ir a escola comigo?

-_Claro, nunca perderia a oportunidade de ser taxado de assassino com minha namorada_. – Sorri sentindo entupor do sono. – _Vou busca-la cedo._

-Ok. – Murmurei. – Boa noite, lobinho.

-_Boa noite, meu amor._

Abri um pouco os olhos e encarei o celular ao meu lado por alguns instantes, ele já havia desligado de qualquer maneira.

Então, fechei os olhos sentindo um sorriso escorregar pelos meus lábios.

**Bella P.O.V**

Gemi cansada, jogando minha cabeça para trás.

-Não podem me trancar aqui! – Exclamei batendo os pés revoltada.

-Por uma questão de fato, sim, nós podemos. – Charlie respondeu do canto da sala. – Você nos traiu, Bella, sei que não foi sua intenção, mas temos que fazer algo sobre isso.

-Pelo o amor de Deus! Eu não trai ninguém! - Revirei os olhos bufando. - Eu o mantive na casa e fiz mais por ele do que vocês, se quer saber. - Acrescentei desdenhosa.

-Como é que é? – Minha tia fez cara de quem chupou limão.

-O que? Ele é possuído pelo pai, sabia? Não é dupla personalidade, por isso se transformou em lobo, sendo que tem uma maldição que o impede de se transforma. - Franzi o cenho para mim mesma, aquilo saiu confuso.

-Então, apenas o exorcizamos. - Um dos meus tios, o moreno.

-Não vai rolar, tio. – Sorriso falsamente. – Ele é conectado com o pai por sangue e alma. Magia antiga, entende? Hà duas maneiras de desfazer: o pai desiste, ou Thomas o "vence" mentalmente, e eu não vejo nenhum dos dois acontecendo.

-Como você sabe disso? Seu lado bruxo lhe disse? – Meu outro tio, o loiro, perguntou com um sorriso falso.

O sacarmo veio da familia de papai, _bom saber_.

-Foi exatamente isso! – Exclamei falsamente empolgada. – Agora que esclarecemos esse ponto, _alguém_ pode me apresentar a minha família? – Olhei venenosamente para Charlie (forte concorrente para "pai do ano").

Os quatro se olharam, eu podia percebe a semelhança entre eles. Havia três homens (incluindo papai) e uma mulher que era loira junto com um dos homens. Todos provavam que os genes Swan eram otimos já que a aparecia não deixava nada a desejar, até papai, mas o mesmo perdia um pouco da boa aparência com o bigode (parecia um bicho na cara dele, mas ele se recusou a tirar quando pedi).

Mas tirando isso todos tinham personalidades nitidamente diferentes, meu tio loiro usava um terno carissimo sob a camisa azul e tinha um ar de desonestidade e em seu rosto fechado. Já minha tia usava um jeans azul-claro e uma camisa de botões vernlha sobre uma blusa branca fina e um rabo de cavalo alto, pareceria uma dona de casa, tinha um olhar sinistro de repreensão. O meu unico tio moreno, ao contrario dos irmãos, tinha barba por fazer, um colar com um pigente de garra no pescoço e parecia perfeitamente intrigado (eu tinha a sensação de que ele era otimo simulador de emoções).

-Seu pai, você conhece, é o mais velho. – Minha tia suspirou por fim olhando para o teto impaciente com a incopetencia de papai. – Depois dele vem o moreno, Arthur, o loiro aqui é Richard e eu sou Aurora. - Olhou para mim com o olhar levemente mais suave. – Prazer em conhece-la Isabella. - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella, só pra deixar registrado. – Ergui a sobrancelha de volta e toda uma língua com as sobrancelhas pareceu ser desenvolvida em segundos.

-Será que podemos voltar ao ponto onde decidimos o que fazer com a Srta. Traição? – Richard perguntou impaciente.

-A sentença por traição nos Volturis é morte... - Começou meu pai.

-Mas eu não trai ninguém! E eu não sou uma Volturi. - Argumentei imediatamente, eu me recuso a morrer por prender um cara que mal conheço em minha casa!

-Pelo o que sei, você irá casar com Edward Cullen, certo? – Olhei para Arthur, o segundo mais velho, ele tinha um tom mais ameno. – Você **é** a moeda que fortalece a aliança entre os clãs, ou seja, você é uma Volturi.

-Aliais que historia é essa de casamento arranjado? – Titia perguntou franzido os lábios. – Isso é completamente medieval, Charlies! Você não vivia dizendo que iria fazer o máximo possível para deixar sua filha fora do nosso mundo? Não foi por isso que fingiu que não existíamos?

Ok, alguém mais está ressentida com papai além de mim, de repente eu me sinto melhor em percebe que não estou sozinha.

-Agora não Aurora. – Charlie rebateu automaticamente, ele parecia acostumado a falar isso para ela.

-Na verdade, eu concordo com nossa irmã, isso foi hipócrita da sua parte, ainda mais levando em consideração seu casamento com Renné. – Me mexi incomodada ao ouvir o nome de mamãe.

A sala em caiu em silêncio por um instante, olhei para o meu colo não querendo saber de mais nada. Respirei fundo e olhei para cima, papai tinha uma expressão séria, eu provavelmente tinha algo parecido com desconfortavel. Meus tios pareciam estar entre o constrangimento e o pesar.

O som da porta se abrindo nos acordou do silêncio, eu não pude olhar para trás, por que estava presa na porcaria da cadeira. Mas era alguém importante pela cara assustada e surpresa de todos. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo absorvendo o cheiro do novo visitante sobrenatural...

Espera ai, é humano.

-O que significa tudo isso? – Perguntou uma voz de aço.

Abri os olhos de novo completamente confusa. Olhei sobre o ombro, mas não deu pra ver quem era, mas as correntes atrás de mim se soltaram de repente. Estiquei meus braços para frente trabalhando na circulação, enquanto a criatura rodeava e aparecia na minha frente.

Era um homem velho, de cabelos loiros e um tanto grisalhos, parecia em ótima forma apesar de ter indicadores da velhice.

-Por que exatamente estão a mantendo presa como se fosse uma qualquer? – Parecia furioso ao julgar o vermelho de sua pele. – É sua filha! – Aponto para Charlie que abaixou os olhos envergonhado (WTF?)

-Ela cometeu traição. – Richard apontou amuado.

-Ela ajudou na fuga do dito cujo? Tudo o que fez foi mantê-lo preso na casa. – Se virou para mim. – Você sabia que ele era fugitivo dos Volturis?

-Sim, pedi para Jane o manter na casa. - Todos erguerão as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Por quê? – Meu tio Arthur perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Por que ele poderia me ser útil, os lobos estão atrás de mim, no final de contas. – Tomei toda a minha habilidade de atuação para dar de ombros e parecer indiferente.

Eles picaram em silêncio, até que, de repente, o senhor começou a rir.

-Ela sem duvida tem a rebeldia do pai no sangue. – Olhei para ele franzido o cenho.

-Quem é você?

-Você é esperta, docinho, presumo que já saiba. – Estreitou os olhos para mim e se aproximou, olhos azuis profundos me encararam com intensidade.

-Meu avô. – Suspirei um tanto assustada com todas as coisas que papai me escondeu.

-Steve Swan. – Se apresentou apropriadamente, então pegou em meu queixo de leve. – Você é realmente parecida com sua avó.

-Ela...? – Perguntei gaguejando.

-Infelizmente, ela já se foi, muito anos atrás, minha querida Aurora tinha apenas seis na época. – Sorriu suavemente e os olhos adquiriram um brilho triste. – Tem os olhos de Diana, minha querida. – Acrescentou seus dedos roçaram meu rosto por um instante. – É um prazer finalmente conhece-la. – Pigarreou. – Sinto muito pelas correntes, meus filhos tem um código familiar rígido, receio que isso é minha culpa, nunca arranjei uma madrasta o que os fez se unirem de uma maneira que traição é inaceitável.

-Mas é inaceitável para você também, pai. – Richard pareceu indignado. - _Você_ nos ensinou isso.

-Acontece que ela não traiu vocês, apenas os _ilustríssimos_ senhores Volturis.

-Que acontece de ser do nosso sangue. - Richard rebateu logicamente, ele parecia gostar de discutir com vovô.

-Detalhes. – Abanou a mão revirando os olhos. – Vampiros podem ser exagerados, sabem disso, mas Marcus me garantiu que se dermos uma punição a Bella, tudo ficará bem.

-Punição? – Torci a cara.

-Sei que não gosta, abelhinha, mas não temos escolha. Veja bem, todos os meus filhos tem dons mentais esplendidos graças aos meus bons genes. – Quase sorri pelo seu tom orgulhoso. – Pode ser um "demônio", ou quase isso, mas não será mais forte do que todos nós juntos.

-Então vão fazer o que?

-Tranca-la. – Charlie disse, olhei-o sentindo um frio na barriga.

-Sim, seu poder vai ficar restrito a cela, assim poderá ter privacidade se quiser. – Vovô explicou. – Marcus também me falou que você já sabia sobre nossa conexão sanguínea, quem lhe contou? - Pareceu intrigado.

-Mamãe me deixou um livro de herança, foi graças a ele que soube de coisas que todos se "esquecerão" de me dizer. – Olhei para de sorrateiro para Charlie.

-Não pode me acusar de mantê-la no escuro, Bella, fez a mesma coisa comigo. – Estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Eu estou me relacionando com vampiros e sendo caçada por Deus e o mundo, tem coisas que eu _devia saber_. – Rebati exaspera. – Por exemplo, uma família inteira! – Exclamei apontando para todos. – Por que mamãe não citou vocês na carta? – Franzi o cenho percebendo esse detalhe.

-Quando ela me pediu para se afastar desse mundo, combinamos em manter minha família em segredo, era perigoso demais. – Charlie explicou com um suspiro.

-Sei que deve se sentir traída, Isabella, mas foi para o seu bem. – Vovô sorriu ternamente para mim.

-Não passe a mão na cabeça dela. – Arthur franziu o cenho para vovô, enquanto Richard revirava os olhos. – Ela nos meteu em bastante confusão. - Pareceu quase divertido, os olhos dele queimavam malicia.

-Não aja como se fosse santo, Arthur. – Aurora bufou entediada. – A garota teve seus motivos, estúpidos eu reconheço, mas ela é praticamente uma criança. - Ela ao menos era rapida em perdoar.

-Ela vai casar, não acho que possa ser considerada criança, mana. – Richard acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Parem! – Charlie se enfezou legal, olhei para vovô que piscou o olho bem humorado. – Posso saber o que o trás aqui pai? Estamos no meio de uma guerra contra os lobisomens...

-Isso mesmo, disse que ficaria cuidando de nossos filhos na Irlanda. – Richard franziu o cenho para o seu velho.

–Onde estão as crianças? - Aurora franziu o cenho preocupada.

-Felizes com suas férias prolongadas na Croacia. - Vovô respondeu com um sorriso.

Wow! Eu tenho primos, cara, qual é o tamanho da minha família paterna?

-Todos? – Arthur perguntou subtamente interessado.

-Menos sua bastarda. – Vovô respondeu puxando uma cadeira para se sentar. – Desculpe o termo, não quis ofende-la só expressar minha decepção com você por não tê-la assumido quando bebê, filho.

_Out! _

-Podemos voltar a parte que vocês me mantem presa? – Pigarreie um tanto impaciente.

-É simples, você fica presa, pagando por seu crime.

-Vocês não podem me trancar em sala e jogar a chave fora! – Exclamei revoltada.

-Sim, nós podemos. – Aurora ergueu as sobrancelhas, o mais assustador foi seu tom confiante me dizendo não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer que impediria isso.

-E se não fizermos sofreremos consequências. – Vovô explicou. – Um de nós irá morrer.

-Isso é ridículo. – Olhei para eles chocada. – Vocês não estão dizendo que são os fodões com poderes mentais? Por que deixar os vampiros mandarem em vocês dessa forma?

-Por que eles são muito mais poderosos que nós, lidar com vampiros em geral é fácil, mas os Volturis não são qualquer vampiros, eles são os primeiros de uma raça. – Charlie explicou.

-Todos da família? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Apenas os três lideres, a parti deles vieram todos os outros vampiros da raça dominante – Arthur respondeu. – Isso os faz serem muito mais forte que os outros vampiros. Além disso, temos o mesmo sangue, somos vulneráveis a eles e eles vulneráveis a nós, temos que trabalhar juntos para garantir sobrevivência.

-Então é isso? Eu vou ser trancada e pronto? – Perguntei desolada.

Eles me olharam.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Eu estava de excelente humor, tinha acabado de ter um momento muito romântico com Rose – estava realmente precisando disso.

Poderia assobiar, mas pegaria mal para alguém de minha reputação.

Parei no meio do caminho quando avistei Edward na varanda do corredor. Me aproximei curioso para seu motivo para estar ali tão cedo.

Quer dizer, o sol estava nascendo, mas em Forks não dá para ver esse espetáculo natural. Então, Edward estava apreciando a garoa fina e o inicio do transito.

O cenário no geral era... _Deprimente_.

-Guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo. – Edward revirou os olhos.

-Não seja rude, meu amigo. – Edward gemeu ao ouvir meu sotaque inglês. – Sua garota irá sair mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-A família disfuncional de Bella provavelmente fará com que seja mais tarde. – Meu irmão retrucou estreitando os olhos a paisagem.

-Isso é uma coisa horrível. – Disse me sentando ao seu lado. – Como a filhinha esta reagindo?

-Nessie está se culpando.

-Sério? – Ele acenou para mim. – Poxa, ela não me parece ser do tipo que se culpa por algo.

-Nessie é mais parecida com você do que parece Emmett.

-E o que isso quer dizer? – Franzi o cenho.

-Ela esconde o quanto se importa através do humor.

-É, eu sou culpado. – Dei de ombros.

-Pode parar com o sotaque? – Ele pediu.

-Por quê? Eu sou inglês, senhor.

-Você não pode estar tão feliz assim por causa de sexo, o que está escondendo?

-Eu estou feliz por causa do sexo. – Sorri maliciosamente para ele. – Mas eu quero te animar, estou compadecido por sua causa.

-Minha causa? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, não pode mais fazer sexo com sua garota. – Dei umas palmadas em suas costas e me ergui. – Afinal ela deve ser muito boa se conseguiu transforma-lo em monógamo. Agora, melhore essa cara nossos convidados finalmente dormem.

Sempre era estranho pensar em vampiros dormindo, mas os Romenos eram especieis diferente, que poderiam comer e dormi, quase me dava inveja. As vezes tudo o que se precisava era uma boa noite de sono, mas isso era impossivel para minha especie.

Ao menos, o lado é que o tempo que usaria dormindo, eu uso com Rose e isso sim é um tempo de qualidade.

-Isso me lembra que temos alguns problemas. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Com Nicolas e Jane.

Olhei-o curioso.

**Nicolas P.O.V**

Eu a perdi duas vezes.

Na primeira, ela era humana.

Na segunda, ela era vampira e o destino foi mais cruel. Fizeram-na esquecer de minha existência e me disseram que estava morta.

Agora, eu a tenho de volta, ou mais ou menos.

Ela se lembra de tudo até o ponto que nos despedimos no meio daquela invasão aos Tulekahju.

Isso foi em 1716.

O mesmo ano que ela voltou a se encontrar com Caius.

Eu nunca havia entendido por que Jane era tratada como membro do clã sendo que foi transformada por Caius, teoricamente, ela era da família Volturi. Agora, ela finalmente me explicou que negou a "família" quando foi embora logo depois da transformação.

Foi quando ela se juntou aos Tulekahju e pouco tempo depois me reencontrou, mas na época, ela nunca chegou a me dizer uma palavra sobre quem a transformou. Depois do ataque final, com a memoria alterada ela voltou aos Volturis, Aro fez questão de faze-la pagar por negar a "família" a tratando apenas como um membro do clã e não da familia.

Acho que foi por isso que a ouviram quando intercedeu a traição de Alec anos atrás.

Falando em Alec, aquele desgraçado a seguiu desde quando era humana, apesar de não ter sido transformado por Caius (ele sumiu por algum tempo quando Jane era humana e quando voltou como um vampiro, ela já era casada comigo). No instante em que fui capturado naquela época, eu soube que foi Alec quem tinha planejado tudo.

Por isso ele ficou tão nervoso quando me reconheceu meses atrás. Obviamente, coloquei-o no lugar, era mais forte fisicamente, mas não esperava que ele tivesse poderes mentais tão potentes.

E com certeza, não contava com ele sendo aliado de bruxas, era por causa dele que eu não podia falar para Jane sobre nós.

Me irritou profundamente que Caius e Athenodora não fizeram nada sobre isso. Obviamente, eles se arrependeram quando descobriram que Alec era mais do que um vampiro ciumento cujo sentimentos não eram retribuído.

Ele era um traidor.

-_Eu gosto de Jane._ – Olhei para ela, estávamos em Seattle, tinha que verificar Sasha no final das contas. – _Soa melhor que Joanne._ – Refletiu em búlgaro.

-É uma variação, lembre-se de falar em inglês, querida.

-Certo. – Ela concordou com suspiro, era engraçado, Jane tinha de novo aquele brilho nos olhos.

Foi o que mais senti falta quando a vi pela primeira vez no _Palazzo dei Priori _há três meses atrás. Estava visitando a sessão de arte quando meus olhos bateram nela com Alec. Primeiro fiquei chocado, parecia que uma corrente de eletrica havia passado pelo meu corpo e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me vi sentindo esperança.

Então veio a confusão e a dor, _como ela estava viva? Por que ela não veio até mim antes?_ E naquele instante Jane olhou para mim, a indiferença que encontrei em seu olhar me fez entender que ela não havia me reconhecido.

A raiva veio logo em seguida, quando vi Alec sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, havia sido _Alec_ o único a me contar que Jane havia morrido há trezentos anos atras.

-Você conseguiu se lembrar de algo novo? – Perguntei com um suspiro enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela, haviamos chegado ao apartamento de Bella.

-Nope. – Negou estralando os lábios. – A ultima coisa que me lembro é de estar na igreja, pouco depois que você saiu. – Olhou para o elevador com curiosidade, enquanto eu apontava para entrar. – Por que está agindo tão estranho comigo? – Perguntou entrando no elevador.

-Como assim? – Perguntei intrigado enquanto apertava o botão do andar.

-Não me tocou nenhuma vez, Niko. – Olhei-a surpreso. – Arranjou outra ao decorrer dos anos ou o que? – Seu tom era metade curiosidade, metade raiva, e sua postura indicava perigo.

-Não, não é isso. – Me apressei em dizer, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu apenas aprendi a me conter ao seu lado, por causa da sua falta de memoria sobre nós.

-Bem, então trate de parar de se conter. – Me empurrou contra uma das paredes. – Eu tenho a impressão que não tenho nenhum toque de carinho há muito tempo.

Olhei-a divertido, eu havia me acostumado com a Jane mais velha, mais sarcástica, mais _fria_. Tinha me esquecido o quanto ela era maliciosa e _fogosa_.

Sua mão se arrastou pela minha camisa, indo para baixo e mais baixo e...

As coisas já não eram mais divertidas.

Eram perigosamente_ estimulantes_.

Engoli a seco e agarrei sua mão antes que fosse longe demais, ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Estamos em publico, Jane.

-Não, não estamos. – Ela olhou para o elevador vazio.

-Creio que não expliquei sobre as câmeras de seguranças.

-O que são essas maquinas? E por que estamos falando nelas? – Perguntou enrugando o nariz.

-Elas permitem os humanos vigiarem os lugares, por exemplo, a câmera ali no canto. – Ela olhou sobre o ombro e viu a maquina. – Permite um humano ver o que esta acontecendo aqui dentro.

-Curioso. – Comentou se virando para mim. – E por que simplesmente não a arrancamos dali? – Me olhou intrigada, olhei-a sem palavras.

Sinceramente, eu _queria_ arrancar a câmera, empurra-la na parede e fazer ali mesmo. Mas não podia ceder ao impulso ainda, agora não era hora para isso.

Mas maldito seja! Eu mesmo não fazia coisas assim a algum tempo, Jane não estava ajudando se apoiando, roçando e _friccionando_ seu corpo contra mim.

Respirei fundo buscando autocontrole (fiz um esforço extra ignorando seu cheiro de rosas e algo cítrico, que nunca pude identificar, algo particularmente excitante ).

-Jane, esse não é momento.

-Podemos apenas matar as saudades? Eu me sinto como se estivesse sem tomar sangue a séculos... – Me olhou com fogo nos olhos. -... Completamente em chamas, vou enlouquecer aqui. - Puxou minha gola...

Eu vou ceder a ela. Isso é um fato.

O elevador se abriu.

Eu não vou ceder a ela.

Ao menos não com uma mãe e alguns meninos nos olhando. Tínhamos chegado ao andar do apartamento. Afastei Jane e agarrei sua mão a arrastando do elevador, ignorando o olhar divertido da mãe e curiosos dos meninos.

-Olhe... – Me virei para ela, quando vi o elevador se fechando, ela me olhou amuada. -... Eu prometo que vamos lidar com essa _situação_ depois daqui, ok?

-Promete? – Me olhou ansiosa, seus olhos se acenderam animados. Tudo bem, eu confesso que uma parte minha estava adorando seu desespero por mim.

-Prometo. – Sorri para ela e lhe dei um rápido beijo, por que eu _não precisava_ mais me conter. Vê-la sorrindo para mim com a ação como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo me fez _tão bem_ que poderia morrer nesse momento completamente feliz. – Agora, como eu lhe disse, foi nos ordenado que tomássemos conta dessa garota.

-Eu realmente pensei que aquele seria o fim dos Tulekahju. - Jane podia falar livremente comigo agora, por ter certeza de que eu sou membro da organização (antes ela ainda tinha duvidas que eu poderia estar a enganando).

Alec deu um jeito de me jogar aquela maldição, por isso não poderia dar uma palavra sobre quem era, ou quem Jane era.

Apenas se ela tivesse certeza.

-Eu também pensei até que Bella mostrou o símbolo deles na carta que veio com ela. – Apontei para a porta, enquanto apertava a campainha (Jane saltou quando ouviu o som).

-Bella, é a noiva de Edward, certo? Quem estava me fazendo lembrar quando foi capturada pelo pai, general Volturi. – Ditou em voz alta o que tinha aprendido.

-Essa mesmo. – Concordei sem necessidade alguma, Jane tinham memoria perfeita, só lhe hipnotizando para faze-la esquecer.

O que me lembra que depois daqui, vamos atrás de Rose.

Bem, não exatamente depois daqui, antes vamos ter alguns momentos para matar as saudades carnais...

-Oi, gente. – Sasha nos cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme, Jane a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Ela é realmente imune, não? – Revirei os olhos com o fato de que Jane estava testando seu poder na humana.

-Não confia mais em mim? – Perguntei a empurrando pela porta, Sasha nos olhou confusa. - Jane perdeu a memoria dos últimos trezentos anos, em compensação se lembra de tudo que veio antes, até a parte que tinha esquecido.

-Parte que tinha esquecido? – Sasha a olhou curiosa.

-Eu esqueci que sou casada com ele. – Jane olhou para mim com um sorriso. – Honestamente, tudo parece impossível, mas confio em Niko com todo o meu coração.

-Wow... – Sasha murmurou erguendo as sobrancelhas completamente boquiaberta, a reação da maioria das pessoas provavelmente. – Ela está tão...

-Tão o que? – Jane a olhou um tanto secamente.

-Apaixonada. – Sasha abriu um sorriso enorme. – Talvez possa me ajudar, como exatamente se sabe quando é amor? Que se está apaixonada? - Olhei para Sasha intrigado com aquela pergunta.

-São coisas diferentes, você sabe. – Jane gaguejou olhando para mim em busca de ajuda, eu dei de ombros. – Por que quer saber isso?

-Bem, tem esse cara...

Suspirei sentindo que aquilo ia acabar dando uma dor de cabeça sem fim.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Fechei meu armário e fui me encaminhando para o refeitório, estava abrindo a embalagem da barrinha de serial para disfarça quando quase trombei em alguém.

-Cuidado! – Disse equilibrando minha garrafa de sangue (obviamente, pensariam que era uma vitamina).

-Sinto muito. – Nessie suspirou para mim, olhei-a indo fazer algum comentário acido, mas parei ao ver seu rosto tristonho.

-Tudo isso por causa de Bella? – Ergui as sobrancelhas cética. – Quer dizer, não é como se fossem fazer algum mal a ela.

-Você esta curtindo com a minha cara? Eles a trancaram! – Nessie franziu o cenho para mim, ao menos não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-la.

-Não venha pedir a mim para ter pena dela, Nessie, sério mesmo. – Passei por ela em direção ao refeitório.

-Ela salvou sua vida.

-Ela me devia isso pelo o que fez por James, agora eu nos considero quites. – Virei para Nessie.

-Por que age como se James fosse a vitima? Ele tentou estupra-la!

-Eu não acredito nisso. – Me aproximei dela em um piscar de olhos, Nessie me olhou surpresa.

-Victoria, você agora é uma vampira, então use seu cérebro super avançado e _pense!_ – Nessie me olhou fervorosamente. – Bella vive nessa cidadezinha esquecida por Deus há dois anos, nunca tentou atacar nenhum habitante por que Forks é _pequena_, um desaparecimento ou assassinato seria noticia de primeira pagina!

-Pelo o amor...

-Eu não terminei. – Nessie me interrompeu bruscamente e enfiou o dedo na minha cara. – Charlie, o pai de Bella, é o xerife da cidade e general fodão Volturi. Ele só descobriu o que Bella era no começo desse ano! E tudo por que o colar dela foi encontrado na cena de uma crime em Port Angeles! Você acha que se esse tipo de coisa estivesse acontecendo aqui em Forks, ele não teria percebido quem era o culpado antes?

Cerrei os dentes com raiva, Nessie tinha um ponto no final das contas.

-Ok. – Cuspi para ela. – Digamos que esteja falando a verdade, o que importa se eu acredito ou não? Não vai tirar Bella de lá.

-Verdade, mas você conhece alguém que pode tirar. – Nessie sorriu angelicamente. – Seu pai, irmão e esposo: Marcus.

-Meu o que? – Não pude evitar a risada incrédula.

-Edward me deu uma explicada sobre o que sua relação com Marcus poderia ser. – Ela deu de ombros. – O que é basicamente todas as coisas que eu citei, então achei que facilitaria as coisas se eu listasse tudo de uma vez.

-Bem, deixe-me ser clara, não há nada de paternal, fraternal ou matrimonial entre mim e Marcus.

-Mas vocês...

-Olá, Angela. – Cortei-a quando reconheci os passos leves de Regan-demo* (vulgo Angela).

Nessie estreitou os olhos virando lentamente para a esquina do corredor, Angela apareceu rebolando com os cabelos loiros?

Franzi o cenho, loiro não era a cor dela, mas não ficava ruim, deve ser coisa de demônio.

-Ah olá para vocês também. – Angela sorriu toda simpática. – Vejo que estão indo muito bem.

-Por que não estaríamos? – Nessie perguntou carrancuda.

-Oras, a cidade esta cada vez mais violenta. – Ela disse dissimuladamente. – Temos um assassino em serie a solta, não ouviram no noticiário? - Arregalou os olhos falsamente e colocou a mão no peito.

-Sim, todo cuidado é pouco. – Sorri falsamente para ela, Angela ergueu as sobrancelhas ceticamente para minha ameaça nas entre linhas.

-Como anda James? Eu não o vejo a um tempinho. – Rebateu cruzando os braços.

-Oh por favor, você vai mesmo continuar com esses jogos de palavras? É enjoativo. – Nessie zombou.

-Não é enjoativo quando se sabe bem o significado de cada palavra. – Angela rebateu sem tirar os olhos de mim. - Além do mais, não há nada comparado com suas expressões faciais quando cito algum ponto fraco.

-Me diga, Angela, o que me impede de _afundar_ meus dentes em sua garganta? – Perguntei sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Deixe-me ver... – Fez um bico pensativo. – Eu não estou sozinha aqui na escola, qualquer ataque contra mim será revertido contra você, eu sou _realmente_ bonita e... – Olhou para cima pensativa. -... Você só é vampira há uma semana.

-E? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Você não matou nenhum humano ainda, não estou certa? – Nem me preocupei em responder. – Vê? Você ainda não trabalhou em seu instinto assassino, só o prendeu dentro de si, vampiros podem fazer isso assim como demônios, mas não vai durar muito, certo Nessie?

-Vicky, se você for pelo pescoço, eu prometo arrancar os braços dela fora. – Nessie disse sem qualquer sinal de sorriso.

-Vocês realmente não são divertidas. – Angela suspirou pesarosa. – É melhor eu ir para o refeitório, meu _namorado_ me espera. – Ela parecia divertida com a palavra "namorado".

-Vai tarde. – Resmunguei quando ela passou por nós.

-E antes que eu me esqueça: como está Bella? – O sorriso singelo se transformou em um sardônico. – Espero que ela não tenha se prejudicado _muito_. – Disse em tom falso de pesar, agarrei o braço de Nessie antes que a mesma voasse para a loira oxigenada.

Fiquei pensando no comentário de Angela, como ela sabia que Bella...?

Foi então que me bateu, foi tudo _armação_ de Angela, ela _queria_ que Bella fosse presa, mas por quê?

-Vadia nojenta. – Nessie resmungou tentando se soltar do meu aperto, mas eu não a deixei ir.

-Você veio com alguém? – Perguntei em tom baixo, Nessie me olhou e concordou.

-Jake.

-Mande uma mensagem para ele nos encontrar no estacionamento. – Pedi a arrastando pelo corredor. – Nós vamos encontrar Marcus.

**Bella P.O.V**

A porta se abriu de novo, nem me importei de olhar, provavelmente era Fred, um dos guardas vampiros que me trazia as coisas. O dom dele era repelir pessoas ou algo assim, me deixou enjoada só de olhar para ele.

Obviamente perdi a paciência com a sensação de enjoo e dei um chega pra lá no poder dele que tinha penetrado meus sentidos físicos. A criatura me olhou sem mostrar o susto que sei que deve te tomado. Imagino que deve ser um choque para ele ter alguém _repelindo_ seu poder de _repelir_ pessoas.

Era de se pensar que ele seria feinho, mas vampiro é uma criatura perversa e feio era a ultima palavra que eu usaria para definir o guardinha. E ele ainda tem sotaque (o que me lembrou Nicolas), então sinceramente não faço ideia do que Fred fazia aqui em vez de estar ganhando dinheiro como modelo.

Mas Edward também poderia ganhar bastante dinheiro. Para ser franca, até os Volturis faturariam uma...

Aliais, por que eu não fui tentar a vida de modelo? Ah é! Minha altura e o fato que eu tinha um instinto assassino canibal.

-Bella? - Me ergui da cama imediatamente e olhei para Edward.

Era Edward!

-Edward! – Chorei praticamente pulando nele, era bom ver um rosto conhecido, então não dá pra me culpar por simplesmente abraça-lo como se o mundo fosse acabar. – O que faz aqui? Eu não sou prisioneira ou algo assim? – Olhei sobre seu ombro e vi _Fred_ parado no lado de fora. Edward fechou a porta na cara dele, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Você está presa, mas não significa que não podemos vir te ver e eu sou seu noivo, ninguém pode me parar. – Ergueu a mão e mostrou o anel prateado.

-Nunca fiquei tão feliz por usar um anel. – Olhei-o divertida, então percebi que ainda estava abraçada a ele e me afastei um pouco.

Por que eu meio que tinha _cortado_ a relação física com ele.

Mas o que importa? Eu ainda estou presa aqui sabe-se lá ate quando.

O que me lembra de isolar o lugar, não quero ninguém ouvindo minhas conversa com Edward. Principalmente o bizarro do Fred que tem poder de repudiar os outros quando é praticamente um deus grego.

-Então, você está bem? – Ele segurou meus braços me analisando de cima a baixo.

-Apenas psicologicamente perturbada. – Suspirei o olhando. – E como estão os outros lá fora?

-Ninguém está morto. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso é boa coisa. – Acenei para mim. – O que poderia ser pior que a morte? - Nos olhamos e rimos um pouco.

-Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas. – Edward colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e nos sentou na cama. – Agora me diga, como vou lidar com Nessie? Ela esta se matando de culpa.

-Isso soa como Nessie. – Revirei os olhos. – As vezes ela é bem sentimental, por mais que tente esconder. Mas, ei! Veja isso como uma oportunidade de exerce seu papel de pai. – Olhei-o ironicamente, ele acenou com um sorriso.

-Esse lugar é deprimente. – Ele comentou torcendo o nariz para a cela.

-Nem me fale. – Bufei revirando os olhos.

-Espere, você tem um celular? – Ele apontou para a mesa. – Por que não me ligou?

-E o que dizer? "Hey, eu acabei de descobrir que meu pai tem um monte de irmãos e que eles vão me manter trancada no subterrâneo Cullen! A proposito meu avô é super gente boa." – Suspirei não olhando para ele. – Isso me lembra que você provavelmente sabia sobre isso. – Olhei-o venenosamente.

-Não era meu segredo para contar, Bella. – Deu de ombros, sempre gostei da sinceridade dele, agora só queria estrangulá-lo. - Devo confessar que quando vi as plantas da construção meses atrás, nunca pensei que seriam usadas para prender minha noiva. – Ele disse com o cenho franzido.

-Eu sou do tipo rebelde, fazer o que? – Encolhi os ombros.

-Mas o que eu vou fazer sem você lá fora? – Ele pareceu pesaroso, ótimo ator, é claro.

-Hey, você tem Emily para te distrair. – Pisquei para ele disfarçando a pontada de ciúme.

-Não seria mesma coisa e você sabe disso. – Ele zombou revirando os olhos.

-É, eu sei... – Forcei o sorriso, agora fiquei triste por estar trancada. – Estou aqui a apenas um dia e já esta se matando de saudade, será que irá sobreviver até o casamento? – Ele me olhou e eu dei uma risada da sua cara. – O que? Estou preocupada! – Coloquei a mão no peito teatralmente.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo e sim com você. – Ele olhou ao redor novamente.

-Por quê? Estou presa no subterrâneo de sua mansão cercada de vampiros, eu não acho que há lugar mais seguro do que aqui.

-Como pode estar tão tranquila sobre isso? – Estreitou os olhos para mim. – A Bella que conheço estaria querendo sair daqui.

-Eu quero sair, mas confinaram meu poder a esse cômodo. – Suspirei me lembrando das minhas tentativas mais cedo. – É como se tivesse um escudo parecido com o meu me prendendo aqui.

-Então você desistiu e cedeu?

-Você me conhece, sabe que não sou assim. – Suspirei apoiando a mão atrás mim. – Mas eu realmente não posso com todos eles e não importa que eu não seja humana, eles são cinco, sendo que eles tem ligação sanguiniea que torna as coisas piores para mim.., mas... - sorri enigmatica. - Nada é impossivel, talvez eu faça uma aparição surpresa, quem sabe? – Ele sorriu divertido.

-Isso certamente seria divertido. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Não vai vir com o discurso de que poderia prejudicar a aliança Volturi&Cullen? – Zombei dele.

-Mudei de idéia no segundo que eles se acharam no direito de prender minha noiva e eu não ter uma palavra no assunto.

-Mas eu não sou sua noiva. – Lembrei-o suavemente.

-Para eles, você é. – Rebateu erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Prende-la assim é ofensivo para mim, Bella.

-E por que não está batendo pé lá em cima? Seria mais útil do que encher meus ouvidos de reclamações.

-Eles não estão animados comigo, já que você escondeu Thomas na sua casa e eu provavelmente deveria saber disso e foi Carlisle quem deu a sugestão de prendê-la há tempos atrás.

-Verdade. – Soltei enquanto me lembrava desse pequeno detalhe. – Ele deve estar feliz, não?

-Estranhamente não. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Algo sobre você ser útil, a mente dele é confusa, você sabe.

-Na verdade, eu não faço a menor ideia. – Dei de ombros. – Mas vou manter em mente que posso confiar em você. – Pisquei para ele.

-Sobre isso, gostaria de falar sobre o quadro.

-É mesmo? – Cruzei os braços.

-Eu não o encomendei. – Edward me olhou sério. – Te dou minha palavra que nunca encomendei aquele quadro.

-Os registros dizem...

-Eu sei o que os registros dizem, verifiquei isso mais cedo, realmente, estão em meu nome, mas eu não encomendei, entende?

-Ok, vamos deixar uma coisa clara, aquela é a sua assinatura, e eu conheço uma falsificação quando vejo uma. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sei disso. – Suspirou revoltado com a vida. – Você tem acreditar em mim, naquela época eu era amigo dele, provavelmente posso ter assinado algo, mas não encomendei o quadro, caso contrario saberíamos por que o quadro é tão importante.

Olhei para ele.

-Tudo bem, acredito em você. – Suspirei deixando aquilo de lado, Edward já teria confessado se tivesse sido pego na mentira, não faria sentido continuar insistindo por algo bobo. – E não.

-Não o que? – Me olhou desconfiado.

-Não vamos voltar a fazer sexo. – Neguei determinadamente.

-Eu não pedi isso.

-Eu sei, apenas deixei claro meu ponto, já que o fato de querer corta nossas relações carnais foi baseada isso nisso no começo.

-No começo?

-É... – Suspirei dramaticamente. – Preciso seguir em frente, Edward, não sou imortal como você. Além disso... – Parei imediatamente, já ia falar de meus sentimentos por ele sem percebe.

-Além disso o que?

-Hã... – Pigarreie. – É conveniente que eu tente com outros, para que possa ver como está meu autocontrole. Você sabe, controle sobre mim mesma para depois dominar meus próprios poderes. – Sorri singelamente, ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Entendo... – Meditou me olhando de cima a baixo. - Quem lhe disse isso?

-Um filme, não lembro qual era. – Respondi pensativa. – E era poder sobre a mente em vez de poderes sobrenaturais, mas é quase a mesma coisa em meu caso, certo?

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Tem mais uma outra coisa que precisamos conversa. – Edward pigarreou se inclinando contra a cabeceira da cama. – A coisa mais estranha aconteceu com Jane...

Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado curiosa.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Então, como anda as coisas em NY? – Emmett perguntou casualmente, nem desviei os olhos do livro que lia.

-Não vou te contar nada, já te disse.

-Qual é Jasper...

-Ordens de Carlisle.

-Ninguém obedece Carlisle! Só seguimos seus conselhos de vez em quando, caso contrario Tanya seria da nossa família, Rose nunca teria sido sequestrada por Boreas e Bella nunca teria esfaqueado Alice.- Finalmente olhei para ele. – E isso só são alguns fatos.

-Eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você, Emmett, por que se me recordo bem, você me jogou no chão repetidamente da ultima vez que o nome Boreas foi tocado.

-Eu estava de mal humor, achando que tinha sido traído, perdi a cabeça, cara.

-Eu sinto suas emoções Emmett, sei que não lamenta ter me jogado contra o chão. – Fechei o livro e me levantei. – Na verdade, aposto que adorou.

-Pelo o que você me toma? - Perguntou ofendido.

-Eu te tomo como o Hulk, só que sem a pele verde. – Sorri zombador para ele. – Como Rose está se saindo com os Romenos?

-Ela sabe encantar os convidados. – Emmett revirou os olhos se fazendo de indiferente, mas ele incomodava eu podia ler em suas emoções.

-Você foi escolher uma mulher difícil de não se olhar, meu irmão. Até eu que era casado com Alice, fiquei mexido com a áurea de Rose quando a conheci. – Emmett me olhou sarcástico. – O que? Ela não é feia e tem o adicional do próprio poder.

-Se me lembro bem, você a atacou quando a mesma tentou interrogar Alice com a hipnose. Inclusive, fui eu quem o afastei dela...

Sorri com a memoria.

Alice estava felicíssima por poder voltar para a Inglaterra, disse que tínhamos um novo membro na família e Emmett já tinha chegado também. Então a família Cullen estaria toda reunida, o que havia acontecido pela ultima vez meses atrás.

Ela abriu a porta da carruagem rapidamente, sem se importa com o empregado que se machucou o nariz. Lembro-me vividamente de Alice dançando pela estrada de terra, com o vestido erguido até os calcanhares e os cabelos caindo em ondas até a cintura, totalmente longe do estilo das senhoras de respeito da época.

Rosalie não esperava ninguém para o dia, Alice e eu estávamos longe e Carlisle não sabia bem quando Alice teria a visão do telegrama que enviaria naquele mesmo dia. Por isso Rose ficou na defensiva com a alegria de Alice e tentou hipnotiza-la.

-Vampiros são atraentes, mas se pode sentir algo sedutor em Rose, então naturalmente fiquei desconfiado. – Dei de ombros. – Mas isso é um traço de minha personalidade, afinal fui um soldado vampírico. Os Romenos podem ter bilhões de anos se quiserem, mas não foram treinados para desconfiar de tudo e todos. Por isso os Volturis ganharam deles, imagino eu.

-Eleazar provavelmente os alertou sobre minha loira. – Emmett fez carranca, ele odiava traidores.

Todos nós sabíamos que Eleazar nos traiu anos atrás, mas nunca tivemos provas concretas. Tudo ficou obvio quando ele pediu para sair dos Cullen e foi para os Romenos largando tudo, inclusive Carmem, sua esposa. Depois disso, Carlisle começou a manipular a mente de nossos membros para que jamais nos traíssem, há não ser que fosse um caso de urgência (Esme havia insistido que os membros tivessem uma opção de escolha se julgassem uma emergência e todos concordamos).

-Não seja rancoroso. – Revirei os olhos, mas para a falar a verdade, nem eu tinha engolido a traição de Eleazar. – E como está Carmem nisso tudo?

-Ela pulou pela janela depois que Esme a dispensou, não quer ver o marido nem pintado de ouro.

-Isso é bom. – Comentei. – Ela pode não resistir a ele, nós amamos com a mesma potencia que odiamos. De qualquer maneira, o que está fazendo aqui? Não tem nada para fazer?

-Crianças estão ótimas, com toneladas de feitiços de proteção e quanto Nessie, eu não posso protegê-la tão na cara certo? E ela está em um colégio com demônios, mas também há transfiguradores e os humanos que protegem a mais nova vampira Volturi, isso sem contar as bruxas. Então, não acho que ela esteja exatamente desprotegida.

Suspirei e peguei meu celular que vibrou sobre a mesa.

-Alice pediu para que vá até Rose depois do por do sol.

-Ela vai estar com os Romenos e eles tem aqueles costumes estranhos. – Emmett gemeu se afundando na cadeira.

-Ela acrescentou que algo divertido para você vai acontecer.

-Obviamente não explicou o que era. – Revirei os olhos para o obvio, Alice adorava ser misteriosa. – Sua esposa pode ser uma verdadeira vadia as vezes.

-Você é um cavalheiro britânico, Emmett, aja como tal.

-Não tenho mais paciência para isso, me acostumei com o jeito dos americanos, fazem o que? Quase oitenta anos que viemos para a America?

-Sim, final dos anos vinte.

-Os anos vintes, tempos maravilhosos. – Olhei para ele entediado.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Você marcou de se encontrar em uma igreja? – Perguntei incrédula para a vampira ruiva.

-Marcus escolheu o lugar. – Ela franziu o cenho de leve. – Você vai se queimar se entrar ou algo assim?

-Não, eu não sou um demônio para ser afetada por coisas sagradas. – Dei um tapinha no ar como se não fosse nada para uma semi-demonia, um transfigurador e uma vampira entrar em uma igreja.

Entramos na igreja como se fossemos seres humanos normais, ao menos Jake e eu o fizemos Victoria estava completamente na defensiva, esperando algo bizarro acontecer.

-Algum problema? – Neal perguntou atrás da gente.

Eu tinha conhecido os tals humanos com poderes que Bella tinha comentado, eles eram os guardas costas de Victoria ou algo assim.

-Nada. – Victoria respondeu disfarçando.

-Posso ajudar um grupo tão peculiar? – O padre se aproximou, um senhor de setenta anos ou algo assim, era um negro de sorriso realmente simpático.

-Padre Robert. - Jacob cumprimentou.

-Padre. - Alex e Neal falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi. - Falei sem jeito.

-Essa é Nessie, minha impressão. - Jacob falou todo orgulhoso, quase o soquei.

-Uma bela jovem. - Comentou serenamente, sorri um tanto acanhada por esta sendo elogiada por um padre.

Isso é errado em tantos níveis.

-E a senhora deve ser Victoria. - Não pude deixar de reparar que ele referiu a ela como "senhora", quer dizer, ela claramente era jovem e não casada.

-Olá padre. - Victoria pareceu sem graça com o olhar do padre, como se ele soubesse de algo.

Marcus surgiu pela portinha que o padre tinha vindo ao lado do altar.

Algo me dizia que era culpa dele o tratamento do padre a Victoria.

-Quando me chamou aqui não percebi que traria companhia. - Comentou nos olhando com indiferença.

-Tanto faz. – Victoria se encaminhou em direção dele e agarrou o braço do líder Volturi. – Eu preciso falar em partícula com você. – Eles se olharam por um instante antes que Victoria o arrastasse em velocidade vampirica.

Ficamos em um silencio estranho, olhando para onde os dois sumiram. Nos olhamos provavelmente pensando que a ruiva ali _arrastou_ um líder Volturi ultra poderoso. Ela não era humana uma semana atrás?

De qualquer maneira, eu não consegui ouvir nada de tão baixo que falaram.

Então suspirei e me virei sorrindo para o padre.

-Então você já conhece o Jacob a quanto tempo?

-Ele foi batizado aqui com alguns meses de vida. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Como anda seu padrinho?

-Charlie está bem.

-O que? Vovô é seu padrinho? – Perguntei incrédula.

Eu sou a _impressão_ do afilhado do meu avô?

Puxa! Que família bizarra eu tenho!

-Vovô? – O padre ergueu as sobrancelhas brancas para Jacob.

-É adotivo. – Jacob respondeu rapidamente.

-Por veneno só com Bella, então com vovô é mesmo adotivo. – Concordei acenando com a cabeça.

-Veneno? – O padre levou a mão ao peito. – Você é a cria de Isabella?

-Senhor! – Neal exclamou segurando o padre que parecia que ia desmaiar.

-Eu não sou um demônio, padre, sério mesmo, por favor não tenha um ataque. – Disse estendo as mãos na direção dele ansiosa.

Eu não quero ser responsável pela morte do padre, Jesus cristinho!

Alexandra começou a abanar o coitado, enquanto Neal o sentava. O padre me olhou preocupado.

-Eu sei que não é um demônio, não entraria aqui caso fosse o contrario. - Padre falou. - Só me assustei com o fato da jovem Swan ter uma "cria". - Me olhou estranho.

-Foi acidental. - Respondi em tom de desculpas.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, mas foi o suficiente para ouvir um som estranho com sussurro exaspero da sala, onde se encontrava o Sr. Volturi e Victoria. Eu acho que eles estão _quebrando o pau _lá dentro.

Tudo o que eu queria era ir lá e descobrir o que acontecia.

Mas é o que dizem por ai: em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher. Mesmo que os dois não sejam casados ou algo assim, acho que tava valendo.

-E sua família, minha querida? – O padre perguntou curioso, enrijeci na hora, também pude sentir Jacob tenso ao meu lado.

-Estão com Deus. – Respondi forçando um sorriso, o olhos do padre adquiriram um brilho triste.

-Sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem. – Suspire olhando ao redor.

– É uma bela igreja essa aqui. – Neal pigarreou mudando de assunto, quase fechei os olhos aliviada.

Eu gostava de lembrar dos meus pais e minha irmã, mas não de suas mortes.

-Foi construída no meio do século XIX. – Padre respondeu. – Estou sendo rude com os visitantes! Gostariam de chá? Cultivo ervas no fundo da igreja.

-É ridículo vê-lo simpatizando com assassinos, isso não é contra sua religião, padre?

Congelei ao ouvir a voz feminina, nos viramos para a porta da igreja. Era ela.

Era a bruxa!

-Você. – Soltei boquiaberta, ela sorriu vitoriosa.

-Olá, Vanessa. – Seu sorriso se tornou maligno e de repente a igreja tremeu.

-Alex tire o padre daqui. – Ouvi Neal murmura se posicionando na frente dela.

-O que é isso? – Ouvimos a voz cortantemente gelada de Marcus.

-Ah sim, meu alvo. – Bruxa sorriu se aproximando. – Marcus Volturi.

Estreitei os olhos, como ela sabia quem era o Volturi, até onde eu saiba o rosto deles não está estampado em folhetos por ai.

-Até parece que eu vou te deixar entrar aqui com essa pose barata de bruxa malvada. – Rosnei indo para frente, ela riu de mim.

-Saia da frente garotinha, tenho coisas mais importantes por agora. - Sorri falsamente para a vadizinha.

**Victoria P.O.V**

A bruxa gritou de repente, olhei para a cena intrigada com o que Nessie fazia. Então eu senti uma pontada estranha, era como a sensação que sentia quando estava em perigo, mas eu não me sentia em perigo.

Isso é confuso.

Então Nessie saiu voando para o outro lado da igreja e todos ao redor soltaram uma exclamação. Parecia que eles estavam cegos, Marcus deu um passo na minha frente, ele parecia estranhamente tenso.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei em tom baixo agarrando o braço dele, nem parecia que estávamos brigando minutos atrás, éramos praticamente melhores amigos agora.

-Eles estão com os sentidos paralisados. – Ele murmurou para mim. – Apareça Alec! – Marcus brando com a voz ecoando pela igreja, a bruxa sorriu para nós.

-Que doce. – A bruxa riu de nós, eu ouvi passos rápidos na direção dela.

Um garoto não muito mais velho do que eu apareceu atrás dela, ele passaria por um estudante de faculdade bonitão se não fosse pelo olhos vermelhos escuros. Ele olhou para Marcus e depois seus olhos caíram em mim e eu voltei a sentir aquela pontada.

-Você roubou minha cria. – Ele disse mordazmente.

-Você a abandonou. – Marcus retrucou. – O que lhe faz pensar que tem direito a falar algo assim? – Alec pareceu achar graça por que deu um sorriso.

-Faça sua parte. – Alec pediu a bruxa, que deu um passo para trás e começou a fazer algo no chão.

-O que quer? – Marcus estreitou os olhos.

-Eu quero o que é meu: ela. – Apontou para mim, gelei no lugar.

-_É o que?_ – Exclamei indignada. – Você me largou na lama com a pior dor do mundo e vem falar que sou _sua_?

-Você nem sequer a ensinou como respeitar os mais velhos. – Alec repreendeu Marcus. – Bem, não é nada que eu não possa resolver.

-Como é que é? – Rosnei dando um passo, o braço de Marcus me conteve imediatamente.

-A lealdade dela é minha. – Olhei de lado para Marcus, ele explicou isso para mim.

Um vampiro era leal ao seu criador, mas o laço era quebrado caso houvesse troca de sangue com outra criatura, e foi o que aconteceu entre mim e Marcus.

-Nada que não podemos resolver. – Alec sorriu quase falsamente.

As velas da igreja se acederão ao mesmo tempo que a bruxa começou a cantar alguma coisa em uma língua estranha. Senti uma ardência em minha gengiva, levei a mão a boca quando senti minhas presas saírem por vontade própria. Ah porra, aquilo doía!

Parecia que estavam puxando algo de mim, gemi quase caindo no chão, mas Marcus me segurou. Uma parte minúscula da minha mente captou a tensão em suas mãos indicando que ele também sentia aquilo.

Por fim senti meus joelhos baterem no chão junto com o Volturi. Algo sumiu a minha garganta e eu me vi engasgando rapidamente. O vomito saiu com a dor explodindo em meus dentes, olhei para baixo percebendo que era sangue.

Duas mãos agarraram meu braço suavemente e me puxou para cima, me senti sendo arrastada. Lutei contra o estranho aperto, não gostando da sensação que trazia o toque, cai no chão de quatro zonza com sangue escorrendo pela boca. Olhei para cima, Alec me sorriu e segurou meu rosto quase que carinhosamente (me deixando com uma sensação enjoativa). A dor havia ido embora de repente, apesar da bruxa ainda cantar.

-Você será livre, não se preocupe. – Olhei para ele assustada, então sobre o ombro dele enxerguei Marcus com sangue ao redor parecendo tão cego quanto os outros ao redor. – O laço de sangue só pode ser quebrado por outro sangue, mas sua ligação com Marcus é o que estamos usando, mas não se preocupe com isso. – Acrescentou ao ver meu olhar.

O que isso queria dizer?

Pisquei meio enjoada para Alec, meu criador. Para minha surpresa ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo na testa.

Arregalei os olhos para ele, Alec me _beijou_? Que porra é essa? Ele acha que é meu pai ou algo assim?

-Você está onde sempre pertenceu, entende? _Do lado certo._ – Acenei concordando com ele, altamente pertubada. – Sua lealdade é minha e agora você pode se vingar daqueles que mantem cativo seu James.

James? O nome parece acender algo na minha mente.

Meu melhor amigo, **meu irmão**. Eu quase tinha esquecido que os Volturis o tinham agora e o mantinham com um demônio dentro de si.

Marcus me disse que a troca de sangue era uma promessa de lealdade, que seria como se eu fosse a progênie dele... Por isso a sensação de perigo e ao mesmo tempo de estar segura, quem tinha estado em perigo era _Marcus_, não eu.

Mas agora, eu seria livre dos Volturis (aqueles que mantinham que James preso) dos milhões de inimigos que eles tem, eu podia andar por ai e fazer o que quisesse.

E Alec me criou, ele tinha me tirado a vida humana apenas para causar uma distração. Eu o odiava por isso, ele não tinha direito algum... Ainda assim, eu sentia que devia apoiá-lo.

O pensamento me assustou bastante.

-Agora, deixe-me cuidar do Volturi. – Ele puxou uma adaga. – Ele não deve ser morto ainda, mas podemos colocá-lo para dormi.

-Como? – Perguntei intrigada.

-O sangue dele está em você. – Alec respondeu indo em direção a Marcus. –_ A fraqueza está no sangue._ – Soou como se citasse algo que haviam dito antes.

Me levantei o vendo se aproximar de Marcus, então ouvi um som abafado, veio de baixo de mim, de repente eu podia ouvir de leve os corações do padre e Alex. Todos naquela igreja iam morrer nas mãos de Alec, disso eu tinha certeza.

Pisquei atordoada com o fato de estar participando de um massacre e olhei para frente vendo Alec se aproximar quase que lentamente.

O que eu estava fazendo? Marcus não tinha feito nada além de me salvar, mesmo quando me deixou queimar no sol, foi para que eu pudesse andar durante o dia em paz. O minimo que eu devia era salva-lo quando eu tivesse a chance.

Olhei ao redor tentando pensar em algo, até que eu vi Nessie no chão, ela franziu o cenho para mim como se perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo e estreitei os olhos...

_Ela não estava sendo afetada._

Meu primeiro impulso foi gritar para Alec, mas fechei os punhos e apertei os lábios pretendo a estranha vontade. Eu não ia aceitar as merdas de Alec.

Não mesmo.

Eu cuidaria de James. Eu era uma Volturi importante afinal de contas, _cansaram_ de me dizer isso.

Foquei em Nessie e indiquei a bruxa atrás de mim com os olhos, Nessie concordou silenciosamente.

Aconteceu durante uma batida de coração.

A bruxa gritou, Alec se preparou para virar e eu ataquei.

Tomar a adaga da mão dele e corta a garganta dele era o meu plano inicial, mas Alec era tão rapido quanto eu. E tudo o que consegui foi tirar a adaga da mão dele com um tapa e levar um soco na cara. Ele me olho furioso e tentou me bater de novo, mas eu pude desviar do golpe e engachar o braço dele para trás, o prendendo temporariamente.

Então um alarme soou dentro de mim e empurrei o meu criador para frente, contra os bancos da igreja por puro impulso. Eu tê-lo o empurrado tão abruptamente deve ter atrapalhado sua concentração, já que a sensação do poder dele vindo em minha direção foi cortada.

Ainda assim, no momento que ele se levantou, o perigo que emanou dele foi assustador. Dei um passo para trás, tentando encontrar uma saida. Olhei para a adaga lá longe, eu sabia que para afetar um Volturi aquela adaga tinha que ser especial...

Corri naquela direção com tudo que pude (o que é precisamente 1/8 de milésimos de segundos, detalhe inutil que minha cabeça insisti em registrar), um rosnado cortou atrás de mim e me vi sendo empurrada para cima do altar da igreja por Alec. Nos virei rapidamente e enfiei as unhas nos olhos dele, a dor o distrairia o suficiente para não neutralizar os meus sentidos.

Eu não era burra, ele só tinha concentração para manter os outros presos e eu tenho a impressão que ele queria dar um jeito em mim sem poder nenhum.

_Vampiros são sadicos, foi parte do que eramos quando humanos, sempre adoramos rir da dor alhei. Isso apenas se ampliou quando nos transformamos. - _Foi o comentario de Sulpicia quando perguntei sobre como aguentava olhar torturas.

Alec me empurrou e rolei no chão cinco metros para frente, ao lado de Marcus. Olhei para ele por um instante, ainda estava sobre os efeitos do poder de Alec. Essa olhada foi o suficiente para Alec se recuperar, saltar, agarrar a gola do meu casaco e me esmurrar contra um dos pilares da igreja (até senti a estrutura rachar atrás de mim, apesar não ter doído quase nada).

-O que está fazendo? – Alec rosnou com sangue escorrendo no rosto e presas de fora.

-Escolhendo. - Rosnei de volta com minhas proprias presas a mostra.

-Você não sabe de nada, Victoria, eu sou o lado certo. Eu te dei a imortalidade, sua ingrata. - Os olhos agora estavam negros e ao redor da pupila era vermelho, o que o deixava super sinsitro parecia aquelas imagens de vampiros que aparecem quando se joga no google.

Uma pontada inesperadamente surgiu dentro de mim por o trair, franzi o cenho e os olhos dele brilharam sinistros.

Era a tal lealdade vampirica! Ele parece querer induzi-la em mim.

Respirei fundo e busquei forças dentro de mim, para o azar de Alec, eu era acostumada a fazer coisas contra a minha vontade.

-Essa é a coisa... – Afundei minhas unhas em suas mãos. - Você fez sem minha permissão!

-Nada que não posso resolver. – Ele pendeu a cabeça levemente se preparando para me morde.

Minha mão se atirou para frente, em direção ao seu pescoço, no mesmo instante, mas eu podia sentir minha força cedendo aos poucos. Imagens de Athenodora arrancando a cabeça do vampiro inimigo com as pernas penetraram meus pensamentos, me deixando com certo pânico. O terror aumentou quando o vi sendendo a minha força pouco a pouco.

Então o som de um raio o distraiu.

E o cheiro de sangue surgiu no ar, _me_ distraindo.

Alec parou de se força para cima de mim e olhou para atrás de mim rapidamente, ele fez uma carranca com a cena ali atrás.

-Isso terá volta. – Murmurou para mim sinistramente, então sumiu da minha vista.

Me deixei cair contra o pilar, enquanto absorvia os sons ao meu redor. O xingamento de Nessieme fez entender que a bruxa tinha acabado de fugir com Alec. Suspirei e olhei para atrás do pilar onde esta encostada.

Jacob praguejava enquanto Nessie estava empurrando o pulso para boca dele e Neal puxava um pedaço de madeira de sua perna (eu ainda ouvi um _crac_ que assumi ser o osso de Jacob quebrando). Um pigarreio baixo me fez olhar para a frente e ver Marcus com a mão estendida para mim parecendo totalmente recuperado (apenas levemente palido), peguei-a sem hesitação e me ergui do chão.

Pelo o que entendi, Alex havia ouvido o grito da bruxa enquanto eu atacava Alec e uma mini luta se seguiu entre ela, Nessie e a bruxa. Até que Neal (manipulado por Alex) soltou um raio na mulher e Alec decidiu recuar.

Jacob não pode fazer nada por que havia sido ferido quando Alec os cegou e a bruxa fez todos voarem para longe com um gesto de mão.

-Onde está o padre, Alex? – Neal perguntou.

-Na parte de baixo. – Nessie falou respondendo pela loira.

-Alexandra, leve Neal a curadeira para cuidar desse ferimento no braço – Marcus tomou controle da situação. – Jacob chame uma bruxa rastreadora, quem sabe ela consiga algo da magia recente. – E com isso ele me puxou para fora da igreja.

Me deixei ser arrastada sem nenhuma palavra, minha mente tinha processado tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas minhas emoções ainda não tinham se recuperado. Muitas coisas em tão pouco tempo, foi a bruxa, foi Alec, a luta mortal que acabei de enfrentar...

–Victoria?

-Hum? – Eu não tinha voz depois do que tinha acontecido, _eu quase morri._ Deus! Eu sinto falta de quando era humana e meu unico problema era que faculdade eu iria fazer.

-Obrigado. – Murmurou em tom baixo, pisquei para ele surpresa.

-Nós estamos juntos nisso, certo? Athenodora _ama_ dizer isso para mim. - Brinquei fracamente, enquanto descia as escadas da igreja.

-Você tinha uma outra opção. – Parei franzido o cenho e me virei para ele, que ainda estava no topo da escadaria da igreja. – Podia ter ido para o lado de Alec, o laço sanguinio que formamos não tira seu livro arbítrio. – Pareceu intrigado. – Você nunca quis ser uma Volturi, havia conseguido o que queria. Por que escolher ficar do meu lado?

Dei de ombros.

-Eu gosto da _ilustríssima_ família Volturi, todos são completamente birutas, estou incluindo você nisso. E além do mais Alec não merece minha lealdade, quer dizer, ele me deixou na lama, _literalmente_. – Torci o nariz .

Inesperadamente, Marcus sorriu para mim.

A merda!

O _primeiríssimo_ sorriso dele! E era completamente diferente do que eu esperava! Não era frio ou/e amargo como eu esperava, era algo _sincero_.

Acho que acabei de aprendar o valor de um sorriso.

Eu sinto que isso poderia ser o começo de uma amizade.

**Thomas P.O.V**

Fui empurrado para o lado do carro por uma loira fenomenal cercada de outras vampiras quase tão maravilhosas.

Eu sinceramente queria ter morrido e ido para um céu com cem virgens, como os árabes gostam de acreditar, mas ultimamente o azar se apaixonou por mim.

Seqüestrado, possuído pelo pai, achado pelos vampiros do mal, isso sem contar ser mantido prisioneiro por semi demonios (Que eram legais, ao contrario dá crença popular), e não vamos esquecer, ser confinado em uma cela com duas vampiras.

O azar está totalmente afim, cara.

-Aqui está o lobo junior, onde está a bruxa? – Olhei para a adolescente que nos sorria maliciosamente com os olhos azuis claros, demonio, definitavamente.

-Os Volturis nem se deram ao trabalho de vir pessoalmente. – Ela riu revirando os olhos. – Muito bem, tragam a bruxa.

Trouxeram uma mulher praticamente arrastada, ela tinha cabelos grisalhos, olhos baixos e era magra demais para ser saudável. Olhos castanhos mortos e com olheiras pesadas nos olharam, a pele negra estava desbotada e havia sido toda esticado devido a magreza, dava para ver o formato do crânio.

Isso sem contar as marcas de mordida que tinha pelos braços descobertos e no pescoço.

A loira agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para frente. Pessoas atrás da adolescente loira me olharam com interesse estranho.

-Tome. – Fui empurrado para frente, um dos homens veio me ajudar, afinal eu estava acorrentado. – Agora, me dê a bruxa.

-Estou pensando... – A adolescente puxou a bruxa pelo braço. - O que me impede de matar a inútil agora?

Quando percebi a loira estava na frente da adolescente. A adolescente maliciosa era mais alta, mas a loira não tinha emoção nenhuma no rosto, quase uma estatua.

Uma bela e assustadora estatua de olhos vermelhos.

-Eu te enviaria direto para o inferno no segundo que o fizesse.

-Quanto tempo tem andado por ai? Cem anos? – A adolescente zombou. – Heidi, não? A caçadora dos Volturis, certo?

-Errado. – A loira sorriu falsamente e puxou o cabelo da loira em um movimento tão rápido que parecia que tinha piscado os olhos e perdido tudo. – Pelos seus olhos azuis-claros presumo que seja uma jovem demônio, tem menos de duzentos anos.

Olhei para a loira adolescente e vi seus olhos azuis claros e dentes expostos para a mulher vampira que a mantinha com a cabeça inclinada. Os dentes da loira vampira surgiram e os olhos pareceram ficar ainda mais vermelhos (Isso é possivel? Talvez seja minha imaginação).

-Qualquer ataque será impedido. - A demonia latiu com uma careta assustadora.

-Sim, docinho, será impedido para um vampiro normal, mas eu sou velha demais para aceitar se enquadrada na categoria de _vampiro normal_. Você é forte, mas para alguém como eu não passa de uma criança rebelde. – A loira empurrou a demônio bruscamente e escondeu as presas.

-Você é Athenodora Volturi, mulher do líder Caius. – A demonia suspirou olhando a vampira com cuidado. Todos ao redor pareceu ficar tensos.

-Eu não tenho paciência para suas merdas, demônio. Agora, me dê a bruxa. - A ordem foi em um tom tão escuro que me deixou arrepiado. – O demônio empurrou a tal bruxa e a pobre coitada foi se arrastando até Athenodora.

Athenodora mexeu os lábios, mas eu não ouvi nada, deve ter falado algo já que uma das vampiras (uma loira, vejam só) apareceu e levantou a bruxa no colo (cena bizarra, na verdade).

-Eu diria que seria um prazer fazer negócios, mas não seria verdade. – A demônio tentou sair por cima.

-Da próxima que vez nos encontrarmos terei certeza de que volte para casa. – Ela olhou para todos ao redor. – Vocês lobisomens, são bem vindos se quiserem mudar de lado, não faz sentindo travar essa guerra com os senhores. – Olhou para a demônio. – É com os demônios que temos um probleminha.

E com isso ela sumiu, como se estivesse evaporado no ar.

-Vamos senhor. – O homem falou para mim. – Sua família o aguarda.

...

Entrei na sala do luxuoso prédio que me levaram, havia vindo de helicóptero, dormindo no caminho e não fazia idéia de que cidade estávamos.

A primeira coisa que vi foi meu pai no alto dos quarentas anos atrás da mesa em sua cadeira de coro.

-Filho. – Me cumprimentou, estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Em fim livre. – Respondi ironicamente. – Quando ia me contar sobre os genes caninos?

-Não fale comigo como se eu fosse seu inimigo.

-Você possuiu meu corpo como se fosse uma roupa! – Exclamei incrédulo. – E está no meio de uma guerra com gente perigosa. No que está pensando? Hannah pode estar em perigo!

-Sua irmã está bem, no momento que foi seqüestrado a trouxe para ficar comigo vinte quatros horas por dia.

-E como isso é seguro? Você é louco! Está tentando matar uma semi-demonio esposa de um vampiro!

-Isabella Swan é o preço que o pai dela vai pagar por ter matado o meu pai, seu avô. – Ele ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Você ouviu a parte dos vampiros?

-Somos lobisomens.

-E o pai humano dela matou vovô, um lobisomem.

-CHEGA! – Meu pai se ergueu da cadeira. – Eu entendo que esteja com raiva de mim por possuí-lo, mas eu precisava saber o que acontecia, se você estava bem.

-Pare de fingir que se importa, se fosse assim teria desistido dessa vingança irracional.

-Irracional? Como se atreve...?

-Eu me atrevo sim! Pelo o que sei existem regras lá fora, lobisomens são perigosos na lua cheia e vovô fazia questão de ficar perto de vilas humanas para matá-las.

-Tudo o que seu avô queria era revelar ao mundo nossa existência, esse é o ideal que todos aqui tem.

-Isso é loucura! Irá começar a terceira guerra mundial!

-Já começamos. – Ele pareceu se acalmar. – Você é o meu herdeiro, tem que entender o que ocorre com essa família, tudo o que ouviu é mentira, me entende?

-Eu não quero ser parte disso. – Me virei para ir embora.

-Não pode negar seu sangue.

-Eu não sou um lobisomem.

-Ainda. – Olhei sobre o ombro. – Eles vão tirar sua maldição e então terá que honrar seu sangue. Pense em sua irmã, eu estou fazendo tudo isso por ela e por você.

-Está querendo acabar com sua sede de vingança, não nos proteger.

-Vampiros nos massacrarão por séculos, Thomas, está na hora de isso acabar e se for com demônios, então que seja. Eles são muito mais fáceis de combater que vampiros, apenas uma reza pode os exorcizá-los e eles voltaram para seja lá o que chamam de casa. Nos poderíamos comandar as criaturas sobrenaturais, controlá-las a não causar danos.

-Você honestamente acredita que eu vou entrar nisso tudo, por causa de poder?

-Não, você vai ficar e me ouvir por que sou sua família.

Respirei fundo e me virei para papai com raiva.

Ele tinha razão.

Família é família, não importa se está errado, é o meu sangue.

Nem Nessie poderia argumenta contra essa, foi ela quem disse isso.

-Você tem cinco minutos para me contar sua versão da historia. – Bufei para ele, enquanto me jogava do sofá.

**Rose P.O.V**

Isso é um desastre!

-Por que fez isso? – Exclamei exaspera para Jane.

A cretina havia me atacado com o seu dom, quando falei sobre estar abrigando os Romenos no predio para Nicolas. Se não fosse por Emmett e sua grande capacidade física de agüentar dores extremas, eu ainda estaria no chão cega de dor.

-Você ajuda aqueles que matariam Nicolas em um piscar de olho! – Jane exclamo de volta.

-E desde quando você se importa? - Bufei revoltada.

-Como assim? Ele é meu marido! – Ela me olhou ferozmente, congelei no lugar.

-Então, amor? Eu te atualizei sobre as ultimas noticias na casa dos Swan? Jane teve de volta suas memórias com Nicolas, que acontece de ser o marido dela. Porém, Bella meio que bagunçou tudo na cabecinha loira e agora ela não se lembra das coisas atuais, tipo nós. – Emmett falou rapidamente ao meu lado.

-Então, você não sabe que somos melhores amigas? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

Sorte que os Romenos não estavam comigo, tenho que agradecer Alice pelo recado.

-E aê, companheiro? – Emmett cumprimentou se sentando ao lado de Nicolas, enquanto Jane e eu nos encaravamos. –Quer dizer que sua patroa é Jane? Eu espero que ela nunca lhe pegue fazendo algo de errado, cara.

-Emmett! – Revirei os olhos, tinhamos coisas mais urgente no momento, como a falta de memoria de Jane.

-Somos amigas? – Jane perguntou para mim desconfiadissima.

-Claro que somos! – Botei as mãos na cintura. – Isso lhe parece tão improvel assim? - Olhei-a ofendida.

-Sim. - Jane respondeu dando de ombros, abri a boca ofendida.

-Por que vieram aqui? – Perguntei para Nicolas, preferindo ignorar aquilo. – Não avisaram que seu inimigo estava na cidade?

-Edward avisou, eu não esperava atitude tão protetora de Jane, ainda mais com você... – Torceu a boca.

-Por que vieram? – Bradei o cortando Nicolas olhou para Jane parecendo ter alguma dificuldade em falar.

Olhei para Jane (que resolveu ser civilizada e se sentar) e depois para ele, esperando. Então minha cabeça começou a trabalhar e finalmente entendi.

"_-Me desculpe ? – Ergui a sobrancelha para Nicolas._

_O lobisomem havia me encontrado em Port Angeles, não sei como, mas agora ele estava me perguntando como poderia quebrar minha hipnose._

_-Apenas responda._

_-Não há maneira disso acontecer, me orgulho disso. – Cruzei os braços intrigada."_

-Ela foi hipnotizada? – Perguntei curiosa, ele me olhou aliviado, Nicolas devia estar sob maldição ou algo assim. – E então Bella fez algo e agora a hipnose se inverteu a fazendo esquecer tudo o que veio depois... Isso parece fazer sentido.

-Como assim, amor? – Emmett perguntou intrigado. – Bella não deveria supostamente retirar a tal hipnose e ponto?

-Hipnose não é um feitiço, Emmett, é o de poder manipular a mente humana a sua vontade, mas apenas isso. A hipnose guarda as memórias em canto escondido da mente, enquanto o controle mental pode tira-las permanentemente. Então quando Bella tentou retirar o lacre, vamos assim dizer, o alarme soou e a barreira mental criada na hipnose entrou na defensiva. Assim invertendo o propósito da hipnose, quando isso acontece, as conseqüências são imprevisíveis.

-Mas toda hipnose tem um modo de ser quebrada certo? – Jane perguntou ansiosa.

-Bella falou algo sobre a dor - Nicolas comentou.

-Sim, funcionaria, se o cérebro acreditasse que manter a hipnose o prejudicaria, ele poderia ser desfeito, mas Jane tem a dor como dom, não acho que funcionaria nela.

-Como assim? – Jane perguntou intrigada.

-Seu cérebro tem um contato intimo com a dor, logo não vê perigo nela, apenas uma forma nova de usar contra os outros, não é tão dificil pessoal. – Emmett explicou revirando os olhos, sorri para o meu maridinho.

-Então, o que vamos fazer? – Nicolas perguntou.

-Primeiro te levar a uma bruxa e tirar a maldição que te impede de falar, então iremos atrás de quem fez a hipnose. – Ele me olhou. – Não me diga que morreu?

-Não.- Continuou me olhando como se quisesse dizer algo, Emmett pigarreou e eu ergui as sobrancelhas para o Sr. Lobisomem de mil anos.

– Então? Vamos? Hey, onde está Alice? – Perguntei para Emmett quando os dois saíram, eu não tinha a visto desde de manhã.

-Só Deus sabe. – Deu de ombros.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Qual é seu interesse nisso tudo? – Steve Swan perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Eu gosto de Bella, ela já é da família, vamos assim dizer, não quero que fique trancada, é injusto.

-Bem, ela tem que pagar pelos crimes, os Volturis não aceitarão...

-Eles aceitaram senhor, esse é o ponto. Vá até eles e faça a oferta, mas não diga que um dos motivos é o desgaste mental que Bella está causando a todos vocês.

-Então você sabe? – Ele me olhou um tanto desconfortável.

-Há poucas coisas que não sei. – Sorri para ele.

-Como o que?

-Não sei como sua esposa era, mas deve ter sido uma mulher maravilhosa, já que todos respeitam muito a memória dela, sem contar que o senhor ainda a ama.

-Quando minha neta era um bebê... – Olhei para ele intrigada. – Uma vampira veio e disse a mãe que deveriam tomar conta dela... Foi você?

-Charlie me reconheceria, se tivesse sido eu.

-Mas Charlie não a viu, quem viu foi Renné.

-Não fui eu, vejo o futuro, mas não tão longe a ponto de saber que Bella estaria aqui, existe uma serie de fatores que influencia tudo. O mais longe que posso enxerga são meses.

-Eu tinha esperanças que fosse. – Ele suspirou, eu sabia que Steve poderia detectar mentiras, um dom perigoso para um humano, mas o homem era esperto.

-Qual era o nome dela? Talvez eu a conheça e posso o levar até ela.

-Charlie e eu passamos anos a procurando. – Steve negou com a cabeça. – Seu nome é Ariadne.

O nome bateu os sinos na minha cabeça imediatamente.

"_-Temos a eternidade, Emmett, e isso é bastante tempo. – Uma voz falou atrás de nós._

_Olhei para a porta e vi uma vampira de cabelos castanhos escuros na porta._

_-O que faz aqui Ariadne? – Edward perguntou, olhei-a com mais atenção._

_Edward a conhecia, mas eu não._

_Ou seja, ela era parte dos outros negócios de Edward, os realmente perigosos."_

Poderiam ser a mesma pessoa?

**Nessie P.O.V**

Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Jacob.

-Dia longo. – Suspirei para mim mesma.

Fiquei lá com Jacob esperando as tais bruxas, que no fim conseguirão reabrir o porta que teletransportou Alec e a bruxa Charlotte, obviamente não levou a lugar nenhum. Mas nada está perdido, as bruxas estão trabalhando em um meio de localiza-la através da propria magia, como um GPS magico, espero que a bruxa não consiga manter o desvio de sinal por muito tempo.

-Nem me fale. – Jacob murmurou cansado. – Como você escapou do poder de Alec?

-Bella me protegia com o escudo. – Dei de ombros.

-Isso é impossível. – Jacob olhou para mim. – Edward me alertou que o escudo de Bella caiu, que estavam todos sem proteção.

-Então, eu bloqueei Alec? – Perguntei para mim mesma em voz alta. – Eu não posso fazer isso, eu mando pensamentos via toque, as vezes sem precisar tocar, não bloqueio poderes mentais super fodas de paralisação.

-Pense assim, você pode mandar pensamentos para fora, certo? Talvez consiga mandar ataques mentais de volta, como seus pensamentos.

-Talvez tenha razão. – Franzi o cenho intrigada.

-Uau! Você concordando comigo, que coisa estranha. – Ele comentou levemente divertido.

-Sem graça, eu não discordo de tudo com você. – Cruzei os braços.

- Nessie, você está discordando sobre isso. – Jacob revirou os olhos.

-Sim, por que eu não discordo de tudo que fala.

-Me diga uma outra vez que concordou comigo. – Fiquei abrindo e fechando a boca como a anta que sou. – Viu?

-Cale a boca. – Dei um soco em seu braço.

-Já é a segunda vez que você me machuca hoje. Primeiro foi lá na igreja, quebrando minha perna. – Jacob estreitou os olhos para mim.

-O osso tinha se curado ao redor da madeira, eu tinha que quebrar para poder remover. E o que isso importa? Você está perfeitamente bem e isso é o que importa. – Revirei os olhos com um suspiro.

Inesperadamente ele deu uma risada, uma bem falsa diga-se de passagem.

-Quem vê pensa que se importa comigo, Ness.

Congelei no lugar e o olhei rapidamente.

-Mas eu me importo com você.

-Não é verdade. – Jacob negou quase solene. – Não me machucaria da forma que faz se desse a mínima para mim.

-Do que você está falando? – Jacob me olhou, baixei os olhos entendo bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

-Quer saber? Finja o quanto quiser, eu sei a verdade. – Jacob se ergueu. – Infelizmente, isso nunca será o suficiente. – Ouvi-o murmura para si mesmo, provavelmente não imaginava que eu podia ouvir.

Fechei os olhos, me chutando mentalmente.

Era isso, eu devia evitá-lo para sempre, quem sabe esse negocia de impressão tinha segunda chance? Quem sabe ele encontrasse outra?

O problema é que eu não consigo suporta o pensamento de Jacob com outra.

Como foi que eu cheguei a esse ponto?

Abri os olhos, ouvi a fechadura da porta e quando vi estava com a mão na porta, impedindo Jake de sair.

-O que? – Nem sequer me olhou, eu podia ver por seu tom que ele não estava lá muito feliz.

-Nós... – Pigarreei, minha voz saiu surpreendente rouca. – Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, naquela época você não sabia que eu tinha um filho e...

-Eu aceitei isso, Nessie. – Se virou para mim. – E irei aceitar seja lá o que mais me esconde e sabe por quê? Por que eu te amo! - Arregalei os olhos, aquilo foi **direto**. - Isso mesmo! Sei que pensa que é magia ou alguma merda do genêro, mas não é! Eu te amo e você vai ter que lidar com isso.

Prendi a respiração, meu coração acelerou e meus olhos (os traidores) se encherão de lagrima.

-Mas... - Gaguejei tentando ter alguma reação. Ele suspirou revirando os olhos e de repente engoliu minha boca em um beijo.

E dessa vez - de alguma forma - foi diferente.

Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha quando comecei a beijá-lo de volta.

Apenas senti como estivesse exatamente onde deveria estar, um lugar onde eu pertenço.

Foi então que me veio.

Era tarde demais, eu já tinha me apaixonado.

Eu _amo_ Jacob Black.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

-Eu sai por algumas horas e de repente, todos estão querendo nos atacar? – Perguntei a todos na sala incrédula.

-Nossa casa em Volterra foi definitivamente queimada. – Caius informou fechando o laptop. – E sim, meu amor, sinceramente não sei como não tentaram nada com você.

-Acredite ou não, eu sei impor minha autoridade, querido. – Revirei os olhos. – E Volterra? Eu guardava a minha coleção de jóias da coroa lá. – Soltei um muxoxo.

-Estamos pesarosos por suas bugigangas, Athenodora. – Sulpicia me olhou venenosamente.

-Fala isso por que não mora em Volterra.

A verdade obscura: nenhum Volturi morava de verdade na casa de Volterra (isso seria estupidez), nossos membros viviam lá se quisesse. Mas o castelo subterraneo em Volterra é basicamente um escritório, onde encontramos nossos aliados e amigos.

Apesar de ter sido nossa casa um dia, mas os tempos mudaram e muitas guerras depois nos deixaram cautelosos.

Minhas jóias entretanto, eu havia deixado lá por que houve uma recepção e não pude me decidir, então levei as jóias para escolher com a ajuda de Jane (excelente bom gosto tem a princesinha búlgara)

-Temos que chamar Demetri, precisamos acabar com Alec de uma vez por toda. – Marcus se manifestou cortando uma possível discussão entre mim e Sulpicia. – Ele tentou reclamar Victoria.

-Que audácia! – Sulpicia fez uma careta.

-Devo admitir, Alec não tem esperança nenhuma, morte é a única saída para ele. – Aro suspirou concordando.

-Considerou outra coisa irmão? – Caius o olhou mal humorado. – Tolerei a traição dele uma...

-... Por causa de sua querida Jane, se lembra?

-É claro, eu também me lembro de vê-lo ceder a ela quando o dom de Alec foi citado. – Caius retrucou em igual tom sarcástico há Aro.

Aro abriu a boca para rosnar algo de volta, mas a porta se abriu e nós nos viramos para ver Victoria nos olhando intrigada.

Pelo cheiro, ela havia tomado banho.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntou hesitante, vendo Aro e Caius de pé de frente um para o outro.

-Apenas uma saudável dose de política. – Sulpicia respondeu um tanto amarga.

-Ótimo, já estão falando desse assunto. – Victoria abriu a porta ainda mais e nos revelou um velho conhecido. – Trago visitas, encontrei-o no corredor.

-Sr. Steve Swan. – Sulpicia cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-É bom revê-lo, Sr. Steve. – Falei sorrindo para o homem.

O amor entre Steve e sua falecida esposa foi algo inspirador, e eu encontrei vários casos românticos ao decorrer dos séculos. Mas eu gostava do deles em particula, me fez lembrar o quanto o amor é simples. Não houve uma tragédia ou uma segunda pessoa para atrapalhar o caminho dos dois, exatamente como todo o resto do mundo. Tudo o que houve foi os dois se apaixonarem e demorarem para percebe que o outro correspondia o sentimento.

Eles se juntaram para me trazer de volta ao Caius, eu me encontrava um tanto desesperançosa na época, tínhamos saido de uma guerra e eu não conseguia evitar de pensar em como o mundo havia se tornado um lugar tão frio. Então os dois apareceram com seus olhares de sorrateiros e sorrisos escondidos, claramente apaixonados um pelo o outro, mas sem coragem de confessar.

A simplicidade ali, me lembrou por que amava Caius, eles me lembraram que amor é algo simples e irracional que me faz feliz da forma mais imperfeita. Depois de um dia com eles, eu decidi voltar ao meu marido, já que fazia um ano que estava longe.

Apesar de que aquele foi um ano divertido, dar a volta no mundo depois de algumas décadas sempre é interessante.

-Olá, Sulpicia e Athenodora.

-O que o trás velho amigo? – Aro perguntou em tom alegre, ele sempre foi um excelente diplomata.

Mas Aro não gostava de Steve Swan, por que o homem se recusou a ser vampiro. Aro não havia se conformado em perde tal poder mental como o dele, mas Steve quis apenas viver sua vida em paz e morrer para se juntar a sua amada.

Como disse antes, ele é uma verdadeira inspiração romântica.

-Um trato. – Suspirou para todos nós. - Sobre minha neta.

-Bella?

-Quero negociar o tempo que ela ficará.

-Como assim? Ela está dificultando? - Aro perguntou se encaminhando para sua mesa.

-Não, ela cedeu docemente. – Todos o olhamos fingindo acreditar naquilo, os Swan eram tudo _menos_ dóceis de se lidar. – No começo tentou lutar contra nosso poder, confesso que é mais forte do que parece, mas pudemos conte-la.

-Então, por que não deixá-la até a guerra acabar? Seria seguro exilá-la, na verdade. – Aro cruzou os braços. – Não trará problema e estará segura, afinal ainda é um alvo.

Vi o olhar de Victoria para ele, felizmente Marcus agarrou o braço dela antes que a mesma falasse algo.

Todos nos acostumamos com Aro lidando com a situações publicamente, Marcus não se interessava, Caius queria punir, eu não me metia a não ser que fosse relevante para mim e Sulpicia discutia com o amante através do poder do mesmo. Obviamente, Aro nos consultava, mas era apenas para coisas grandes.

Bella Swan não era um dessas coisas.

Por mais que ela fosse noiva de Edward Cullen, ainda pertencia a nós, sendo uma Swan, a própria tinha consciência disso, pelo menos foi o que me falaram.

-Eu me oponho. – Steve falou em tom casual, ele não nos temia. – Bella não foi criada como uma Swan, ficará ressentida e fugirá em algum momento.

-Controle-a mentalmente, então.

-Não acho que possa entender a profundidade dos poderes da jovem, ela é... Promissora. – Estreitei os olhos para ele. – Ela seria mais útil aqui fora, do que confinada.

-Não podemos apenas solta-la depois um dia. – Aro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não pensei em solta-la imediatamente, uma semana, como uma advertência, e depois ela ficará com um dos seus vampiros que está na guarda lá embaixo.

Nos olhamos por um instante.

-Saia por um momento para podermos decidir. – Aro pediu polidamente, e Steve saiu.

Caímos em silêncio por um instante e nos olhamos pensativos.

Bem, todos menos Victoria.

-Isso vai ser uma votação ou algo assim? Até onde entendi isso democracia, certo? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para nós.

-Os homens são os lideres, Victoria, nós, mulheres, podemos opinar, mas a decisão final é deles. – Sulpicia respondeu.

Aquilo era verdade, no começo, eu abaixava a cabeça para decisões de Caius em relação a política. Quer dizer, na minha época, mulheres tinham que ser submissas para o próprio bem do orgulho do homem. O que eu queria e quem era não interessava, nasci em um seculo dificil, havia muitos conflitos na época. Eu era uma simples servente que não tinha noção de nada, meu senhor fez o que bem quis de mim e me deu aos nomades quando eles o atacarão.

Foi basicamente assim que Caius me encontrou: com um grupo de nomades servindo de cortezã e cozinheira. Ele me pegou para ser uma das humanas dele, a parti dali tivemos uma historia sangrenta e nada bonita que acabou nós dois apaixonados um pelo o outro.

De qualquer maneira, Caius me apresentou um novo mundo, mas eu fui criada para abaixar a cabeça e aceitar o que o homem diz (minha sobrevivencia literalmente dependeu disso). Seculos se passaram e eu era outra pessoa, havia aprendido a ter voz com os lideres Volturis, mas eles eram o lideres, eu era apenas mulher de um deles.

-Vocês devem ter odiado o feminismo. - Victoria riu.

-Perdão? - Sulpicia ergueu a sobrancelha, verdade seja dita, ela adorava o movimento feminista até participou.

-Nem me fale. - Caius resmungou para mim, ele por sua vez odiou o movimento.

– De qualquer maneira, eu voto para Bella ser livre. - Victoria rolou os olhos.

-E por que isso? - Aro a olhou curioso.

-Angela armou tudo isso para prende-la, ela quer conflitos entre os vampiros, certo? E Bella é noiva de Edward, não se prende a noiva alheia e fica por isso mesmo, sem contar Nessie que é a alma gemea de Jacob, que acontece de ser um transfigurador seu e isso...

-Entendemos seu raciocínio, Victoria. – Marcus a interrompeu, ela respirou fundo.

-Bem, Fred poderia ficar com ela. – Sugeri pensativa, o pobrezinho não merecia ficar lá embaixo isolado, onde Caius o pôs (por puro ciume de mim, imagine só), era muito mais útil aqui em cima.

– Ele seria um reforço na proteção de Jane. – Caius concordou, secretamente ele se importava com a cria. – E ficaria de olho em Bella.

-Fred nos reportaria sobre Bella, seria vantajoso. – Aro refletiu. – Acredito que temos uma decisão.

-Foi preciso todo mundo junto para decidir, sério mesmo? – Victoria olhou para todo mundo incrédula.

-Oh, não estamos aqui por causa de Bella, e sim por causa de uma certa bruxa chamada Wendy que eu trouxe da troca com os demonios, amorzinho. – Sorri para ela. – Aro acredito que poderia nos explicar o que fizeram com ela.

-Tentaram descobrir onde está seus filhos. – Aro informou. – Sem sucesso, é claro, mas ela está completamente destruida por dentro.

-Quem é essa bruxa? – Victoria nos olhou curiosa.

-A bruxa pertence a linhagem sanguínea que nos transformou em vampiros. - Marcus a explicou. - Uma linhagem antiga e muito poderosa, por isso procuram os filhos dela.

-Então, ela pode desfazer o feitiço que os tornou vampiros? – Victoria arregalou os olhos.

-Bem, não, mas nada é impossível quando se trata de magia, cabeça de fogo. – Caius respondeu. – Não se preocupe, vai descobrir isso no primeiro século de vida. De qualquer maneira, nós prometemos manter todos os descendentes dela a salvo em troca do vampirismo, uma promessa de sangue e magia.

-Como bruxas gostam de se reproduzir, podemos manter nossa palavra. – Sulpicia cruzou as pernas em cima da mesa. – De qualquer forma, onde estão os filhos dela?

-Como o pai de Wendy. - Aro pigarreou, todos o olhamos. - Eles estão perfeitamente seguros, é claro, mas nada é pra sempre e temos que parar esses demonios, eles estão perigosamente pertos de conseguir o que querem.

-E o que seria isso? - Victoria perguntou curiosa.

-Escravizar os vampiros, é claro. - Respondi me fazendo de indiferente, aquilo meio que me assustava, não queria de ficar a merce de demonios. - É um grande negocio ao que parece, nossa raça foi feita para acabar com os demonios, mas da mesma forma que eles podem ser forçados a se dobrar as bruxas o mesmo acontece conosco  
.

-Não assuste a jovem, Athenodora. - Sulpicia revirou os olhos. - Não podemos ser domesticados, Victoria, somos forte demais para podermos ser controlados. Os demonios foram assim um dia e cairam graças aos três aqui, Athenodora só se refere que os demonios teoricamente poderiam fazer o mesmo conosco: nos amaldiçoar e enfraquecer a raça inteira.

-Teoricamente?

-Bem, os demonios podem ser rancorosos e se encontrar uma bruxa disposta... - Aro parou por um segundo. - Bem, como Caius disse, nada é impossivel com magia.

Sim, nada era impossivel.

Essa situação deveria ser contida, mas existe a pergunta que está me incomodando desde que isso começou.

Por que os demonios estão fazendo isso agora e não duzentos anos atrás?

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella estava deitada, olhando para o teto e brincando com os cabelos, seus pés se encontravam confortavelmente em meu colo. Nós dois estávamos jogando um jogo que ouvi na mente de um psicólogo. Ela falava algo e eu retrucava com a primeira coisa que vinha em mente, então ela rebatia e assim por diante.

Parecia tolice (e era provavelmente) mas era até que divertido.

-Lar. – Respondi me lembrando de quando via o por do sol nos vinheiros com Beatrice, éramos apenas crianças na época.

-Amor. – Olhei para ela curioso, Bella também me olhava atentamente.

-Paris.

-Casablanca. – Ergui as sobrancelhas divertido.

-Sempre teremos Paris. – Citei e ela riu acenando coma cabeça. – Quem diria que você teria visto esse filme.

-Classico é classico, Edward e acredite ou não eu sou uma garota romântica. - Comentou desdenohsamente, então puxou os pés do meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado. - Por mais aliviada que esteja por não estar aqui sozinha, por que você ainda não foi embora? - Seus olhos chocolate pareciam querer ler minha mente. – Sei que tem outras coisas para fazer, então por que perde o tempo aqui? Quer dizer, você está aqui a três horas ou algo assim.

_Quatro horas e treze minutos, na verdade._ - Pensei comigo mesmo, decidi não corrigi-la em voz alta.

-Eu sou um vampiro, Bella, resolvo minhas coisas em uma hora e tenho 23 horas livres, é um tanto desanimador. – Algo nos olhos dela escureceu.

-Então, basicamente sou seu entretenimento?

-Não, você é aquela que acaba com minha solidão. – Revirei os olhos dramaticamente. – Sabe aquela frase: _Já ficou em um lugar com mais de mil pessoas e se sentiu completamente sozinho? _Tente ser um telepata e saberá a definição literal dessa palavra.

Ela me olhou pensativa.

-Como é que você tem amigos? – Ela perguntou de repente. – Quer dizer, ninguém pode esconder nada de você, principalmente as opiniões ruins.

-Eu tive tempo para me acostumar, no começo foi dificil, hipocrisia é estranhamente normal. Na verdade, demorei três anos para encontrar alguém que considerava um amigo fora Esme e Carlisle.

-Mas e sua família?

-Eles são minha família, eles não só pensam mal de mim como falam em voz alta.

-Então, o fato de não ler meus pensamentos deve te incomodar pra valer.

-Sim, mas eu gosto da experiência. – Ela me olhou. – Dá um certo alivio não saber tudo sobre você. É o que faz ser tão interessante ficar perto de você, na verdade.

-Sério?

-Sim, o fato de não ler seus pensamentos me instiga a querer te conhecer e isso é algo que não faço a _muito_ tempo. Acho que fiquei acostumado demais a me sentar no canto e julgar as pessoas pelos pensamentos.

-Julgador e pretensioso, isso soa como você. – Ela concordou solene.

Olhei para seu sorriso provocador, meu primeiro impulso foi me inclinar e tirar aquele sorriso com um beijo, mas me segurei, não éramos mais envolvidos fisicamente. Isso era ruim, eu me acostumei a tocá-la, a ser intimo ao seu redor, Bella só dificultou a minha vida.

E ainda tinha aquela historia de tentar transar com outros.

Eu tinha que admitir parte de mim até gostava dessa historia de cela, ao menos a seguraria nesse sentido. Mas não seria para sempre, Alice disse que iria cuidar disso quando falei com ela pela ultima vez.

E então, quando ela saísse, eu teria que lidar com meus instintos mais animalescos, já que eu tinha a mordido e parte de mim (a mais vampirica e selvagem) a clamava como minha. Terei que conter meus próprios impulsos e arranjar uma distração, tinha me acostumado demais com Bella.

Espantei esses pensamentos para longe.

-Eu lembro que você me fez uma promessa de não guarda segredos de mim, por que ao que parece minha confiança é importante para você.

-Sim... - Olhei-a desconfiado.

-Mas você não pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo em retorno...

-Eu queria sua confiança, Bella, não achei justo pedir nada em troca. - Dei de ombros.

-Isso não soa justo e me parece impossivel. - Ela me olhou serenamente. - Por isso eu te libero da promessa de sinceridade.

-Da onde veio isso? - Perguntei intrigado.

-Eu gosto de saber que temos um relação realistica basiada em mentiras, verdades e segredos. - Observei-a por um momento, ela parecia perfeitamente casual com a cabeça contra a parede. - Só estou nesse exilio por um dia e já estou mais sábia. - Ela murmurou erguendo as sobrancelhas para si mesma.

-Você acabou de me dizer que eu posso mentir e conspirar contra você o quanto quiser, isso não soa muito sábio. - Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela, Bella me olhou por um instante, então inesperadamente sorriu. - O que?

-Você tem mais duzentos anos e_ lê pensamentos._.. - Franzi o cenho. - E ainda assim não consegue entender uma coisa tão simples.

-Logica feminina não é simples, Bella. - Olhei-a na defensiva. - Agora que tal me esclarecer?

-Hum, nah... - Negou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo. - Um dia você vai entender.

Abri a boca para pressiona-la, mas alguém bateu na porta empolgadamente.

-Vocês estão pelados?! - Ouvimos Nessie através das batidas.

Bella se levantou revirando os olhos.

**Emmett P.O.V**

-Droga! - Praguejei me jogando sobre Rose e protegendo com meu corpo.

Isso não deveria acontecer, explosões não fazem de feitiços do silêncio! Eu tenho quase certeza disso, mas como explicar o caso de Nicolas?

As bruxas ao redor pareciam chocadas e assustadas, Jane já estava ao lado de Nicolas em panico. Caia cinzas no ar devido a explosão que acabou de acontecer.

Quando as senhoras bruxas tentaram quebrar o feitiço, um circulo de fogo subiu ao redor dele, as folhas começaram a rodar ao redor, o tempo fechou sinistramente e a terra rachou.

Meus instintos dispararam na hora e eu pulei em direção a minha amada loira.

-Que merda foi essa? - Exclamei revoltado para as bruxas.

Eram uma das nossas aliadas, Sue era excelente, mas era afiliada aos Volturis e esse assunto era estritamente dos Cullen, mesmo Jane sendo cria de Caius o problema não era com ela e sim com o maridinho lobisomem dela.

-Alisha? - Rose se ergueu ao meu lado com o cenho franzido.

A mulher mais velha pisou se aproximando de Jane e Nicolas, que estava inconsciente. O cenho franzido dela não me agradavel, ela tinha uma conexão psiquica excelente, que a fazia saber de coisas que as outras bruxas não faziam ideia.

-A vampira também está celada. - A bruxa falou cautelosa, Jane a olhou enquanto segurava Nicolas quase em desespero.

-Celada?

-O que bloqueia eles é algo além do meu poder. - Alisha suspirou para nós dois. - Honestamente, é além do poder da maioria dos bruxos, isso é magia antiga. - Ela olhou para Jane e Nicolas no chão como se não tivesse certeza se fossem reais.

-Diga o que sabe. - Rose mandou se aproximando do casal.

-Foi celado o silêncio com os quatros elelementos: fogo, agua, terra e ar. - Ela olhou para Nicolas e Jane. - Mas para ficar sobre esse feitiço, se deve concorda com o contrato.

-Então ele está assim por que quis? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Basicamente. - Concordou solene.

-Você disse que Jane também está celada? - Rose a olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Posso sentir sobre os dois, agora que se manifestou.

-Jane? - Nós dois nos viramos para Jane que abriu a boca, mas algo pareceu a impedir.

-E como se quebra isso?

-Um coven é necessario.

-Que otimo! - Exclamei sarcastico.

Covens não são tão comuns assim, só são feitos entre familias mais tradicionais, na verdade, como a familia de Bella: os Karlec.

-Você sabe quem causou isso? - Rose perguntou.

-Eles morreram a muito tempo atrás, o clã deles foram disimados, não fazia ideia de que havia sobreviventes. - Ela olhou interessada para o casal, Nicolas dava sinais de acorda. - Acredito que o nome era _Tulekahju_. Dizem que quatro bruxos e bruxas criaram o clã, o objetivo deles é desconhecido.

-Eles são um mito. - Rebati incredulo. - Não se tem provas da existencia deles, apenas rumores, e não eram um clã e sim uma organização secreta.

-Nessa altura do campeonato, nada é impossivel, Emmett. - Rose suspirou. - Eu não posso desfazer a hipnoze de Jane por que só quem fez pode desfazer, e não sabemos que é, ao contrario de Nicolas. - Suspirou se aproximando ainda mais do casal. - Parece que eu vou ter que chamar ajuda.

-Você quer dizer...?

-Sim, Emmett, eu quero dizer o clã vampirico das Amazonas. - Rose me cortou. - Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri.

**Carme P.O.V**

-O que você fez? - Suspirei olhando para a floresta ao redor, era muito perigoso se encontrar com Eleazar, mas ao que parece era urgente.

Obviamente, não era tão urgente.

Ele meio que descobriu o que eu fiz com Ariadne e Selene.

Que eu tinha as traido quando descobri que iam matar Sulpicia. Eu simplesmente não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, ela não fez nada e elas passaram do limite.

Na verdade, as coisas já se decontrolaram completamente. As Fenix não são algo com que se brinca.

Eu entendo o por que de Eleazar estar nervoso, eu estou no livro vermelho delas.

-Elas são loucas, Eleazar. - Repliquei tentando faze-lo entender. - Você sabe o que Ariadne e Selene estão aprontando afinal de contas? Por que eu não faço a menor ideia.

-É para a nossa segurança, nossos pensamentos não são seguros.

-Isso é uma desculpa! Elas queriam matar Sulpicia, a mulher de Aro Volturi e para que? Que bem isso traria a não ser um Aro sem coração e indiferente, exatamente como Marcus?

-Você está se escutando? Aro é praticamente um ditador!

-Acontece que o mundo que vivemos em paz escondidos com bilhões de humanos só existe por causa dele, ou você acha que os vampiros existem há milênios e não dizimaram a humanidade por pura bondade? A resposta é não! Existem regras e elas só são repeitadas por causa dos Volturis, principalmente por causa de Aro que é o unico que realmente se importa com isso.

-Houve outros antes de Aro, Carmem, a dinastia Tulekahju fez certa vez...

-Os Volturis e o clã Tulekaliju tem diferentes tipos de poderes, um mantem sob controles as criaturas e o outro protegeu o mundo, bem, era assim até eles serem atacados seu amado clã Romeno.

-Carmem, as Fenix são forte o suficiente para derrubarem os Volturis.

-Não, elas não são. - Rebati rosnando. - Caso contrario estariam no controle e os Volturis estariam mortos.

-Não é tão simples assim Carmem.

-Mas...

-Carmem, você precisa prestar atenção no que está dizendo, elas te contaram tudo, certo? - Congelei por um instante. - Tudo o que elas estão fazendo é evitar que o pior aconteça.

-Eleazar...

-Isso é maior que nós dois, querida, vamos morrer se não tivermos cuidado. - Ele segurou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos, pude ver certo desespero ali. - Você não poderia ter feito o que fez.

-Aquilo foi sobre vingaça, Eleazar. - Rosnei inconformada. - Aro me fez de mensageira a elas, ele sabe quem elas são. - Ele franziu o cenho. - Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo, Safira era a unica ali que tinha algum credito comigo, mas ela foi morta...

-O que?

-Bem, não exatamente um morte definitiva, elas tem uma adaga que anula o poder que nos mantem vivos e Safira foi levada por Marcus Volturi a pedido de Ariadne.

-Onde ele a pôs?

-Não sei, era para eu ir com ele, mas Marcus a tomou de mim e sumiu, não consegui rastrea-lo. - Suspirei me sentindo exausta, o que eu não daria por boa e longa noite de sono... - Tudo o que sei é que ela está por aqui em algum lugar.

-Por que eles neutralizariam Safira?

-Eu não sei! - Deixei meus ombros cairem. - Tudo o que eu sei é que tem algo seriamente errado nessa historia.

* * *

***Referência de Victoria ao filme O exorcista. O nome da garota possuida era Regan.**

* * *

**N/a: Eu sei, eu demorei dessa vez, mas é muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida por agora e quando consegui um tempinho, eu me sentei e refleti sobre a fic. Coloquei tudo no lugar em um caderninho vermelho e foi estranhamente revelador, grandes coisas estão por vir.  
**

**De qualquer maneira, foi um capitulo contubardo, para mim e para os personagens. Foi suado escreve-lo, na verdade o reescrevi algumas vezes, os vampiros não tiveram uma participação relevante (salvo por alguns). Basicamente, foi aquele tipo de capitulo ondE o autor estabelece os lugares do seu personagem para fazer o proximo capitulo coerente. Então respirem fundo, galerinha do meu coração, proximas emoções vão ser grandes.**

**Hoje, eu não tenho muito a dizer a não ser sinto muito pela demora, sei que é horrivel, mas é complicado escrever, aind mais com meu notebook tendo falecido recetemente (RIP), mas eu ainda tenho computador (horrivelmente lento).  
**

**De qualquer maneira, vamos as reviews:  
**

**Kiaraa: Obrigada pelo elogio e eu realmente sinto muito pelas demoras, mas o capitulo sempre é enorme e para escrever e corrigir... Bem, é trabalhoso =D. Anyway, até a proxima!  
**

**meirel. silva: Bella faz por onde para irritar Charlie, aushauaushua', a bichinha mantem tudo em segredo, mas o pai também não tá longe disso, como é que dizem: Uma fruta não longe do pé. Bem, eu irei explicar sobre os vampirinhos: muito tempo atrás, os Volturis foram homens normais, fruticaram e e tiveram filhos, então viraram vamp e os filhinhos tiveram outros filhos e foi assim até chegarem aos Swans e as outras familias humanas com poderes ;D, saco?**

**Mari A: Eu sei que a historia anda se complicando cada vez mais, eu realmente tento deixar claro, mas acho que a demora entre os capitulos deixa a coismais dificil, to certa? As vampirinhas escondidas são as Fenix (organização secreta da qual Edward também participa e Carlisle fez Alice esquecer que tenha visto) e os Volturis... Bem, você não deixou claro o que a confudiu nos Volturis ô.õ, e yep! Jane é esposa de Nicolas, era mieo obvio e eu pensei: "por ser obvio será chocante!". Você me fezuma pergunta interessantissima, se eu sei o segredo antes de escrever ou invento na hora: a resposta é um pouco dos dois, alguns segredos, eu realmente já tinha planejado, outros eu invento na hora quando vejo que srá chocante e cai como uma luva (o surgimento dos tios de Bella é um exemplo), mas a maioria é planejada em um caderninho vermelho que contem basicamente todas as ideias de historias que se passa na minha cabeça (por que eu escrevo historias indepedentespara mim mesma, além de fanfic).**

**Clara Carbone: Hey, Clara! Que bom que resolveu mandar review =D. Sobre sua pergunta sobre quem é Safira, será respondido eventualmente quem ela é, mas adianto que não é a mãe de Edward, nem amante dele, eles se encontraram antes e ele não aconhecia como Safira ou Bella-falsa, só isso posso adiantar, sorry. Anyway, espero que goste do novo caitulo :)  
**

**barbara: Mil desculpas pelas demora, amore! Obrigada peos elogios, espero continuar mantendo suas expectativas B ;D  
**

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester: Sim, a historia está bem complexa, estou tentando manter ela nesse ponto, por que até eu acabo ficando perdids em alguns pontos aushauasuh', espero que o novo capitulo lhe agrade, flor!**

**LauritaBruxinha: Dexculpa a demora, La. Ai está o novo capitulo, bonitinho e grande :P  
**

**Guest: Guest, darling, I love you =*, não tenho palavras para expressar o quão emocionada me senti com seu comentario *-*. Como você vê, Bella é mesmo sequestrada com certa frequencia, mas em defesa dela, ela é forte e foderrima, mas não é invencivel, entende? Eu quis torna esse ponto realistico, ela é um alvo afinal de contas e pode ser poderosa, mas os Volturis também são, assim como os Cullens, as bruxas, os lobisomens e assim por diante. Quanto a real importancia de Bella, bem, isso você irá ver ao decorrer da historia. E sobre sua pergunta sobre os poderes de bruxas, Bella nunca poderia ser uma bruxa por causa do sangue de Charlie, ele é um humano diferente, descedente de vampiros e com poderes mentais, bruxas são huamnos também, mas seu corpo é usado para conduzir as forças da natureza. Bruxas não tem realmente poder, elas apenas são capazes de captar a magia ao redor e usa-la, entende? Então Bella nasceu com uma mistura dos dois, ou seja, ela tem um poder proprio (seu escudo) e é reridicionar a magia ao redor para ele (dai o motivo para queimar e dar choque =P). Então mesmo que Renné tenha transmitido seus poderes para Bella, isso apenas ampliaria a capacidade de Bellinha captar a magia fazendo seu escudo mais potente. Sobre Alice... Ela vê o futuro, varios caminhos que dependem das decisões dos outros, é complicado manipular e mudar sem causar uma castastrofe, pense nisso como o efeito borboleta ;D. Por isso, não pegue a impressão de que ela não está fazendo, por que ela anda aparecendo pouco nos capitulos, sempre em outro lugar, longe dos outros...  
**

**Rafa: Hey, rafa! Eu estou deixando o capitulo aqui só pra lembrar que eu também não abandonei a historia =P  
**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: UAHSAUSHA', Nath, querida, eu sempre dou reviravoltas na hisstoria, é praticamente minha assinatura =P. Bellinha nem sofreu tanto assim, mas serviu de lição, ela não pode fazer tudo o quer e tem gente que vai para-la: sua familia desconhecida (ainda tem mais bomba nesse ploft da historia aushauhs). E que bom que gostou do POV de Eleazar, você quebrou mesmo meu galho e deu uma outra luz na historia, ok, foi mais uma chama tremula de vela, mas ele tem um papel importante. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste do capitulo ;D**

**Dxkunhecida Swan: Ri muito com suas reações aos finais do capitulo, espero que sua familia não te interne =P. Todo mundo ficou chocado com o fato de Jane e Nicolas serem casados, eu estava tipo: "_Eles obviamente foram intimos em varios sentidos, não seria estranho se fossem casados, afinal naquela época era o que eles fariam." _É engraçado por que hoje em dia não nem um pouco assim, vê como o tempo muda as coisas? E sobre Bella e Edward, eu fiquei toda hesitante não queria que eles ficassem muito cliches, mas depois de muito pensar "isso é o que a Bella faria, ela não é o tipo de pessoa que espera, ela quer curti o momento, mas também está assustada, então ela provavelmetne arriscaria para não sofrer mais do que necessario" e eu fiz com a mão no coração, para minha surpresa todo mundo entendeu =O e _apoiou_. A familia de Bella não vai tortura-la, eles não são um bando de vampiros (por que ao meu ver, é assim que funciona com as familias vampiricas a coisa fica _violenta_), mas também não vão aliviar e as coisas vão se ampliar ao decorrer da historia, aguarde amore. Você viu um ponto da historia que ninguém chegou a me pergunta: renné e as fenix, bem, obviamente houve uma relação, mas se é coicidencia ou não, nós duas vamos descobrir no futuro. Sinto muito pela demora, notebook quebrou e se deu a maior confusão de lá até aqui, mas finalmente consegui postar. E Safira irá aparecer eventualmente, inclusive revelei que ela está neutralizada e o unico que sabe sua localização é Marcus Volturi. Agora quem é Safira também irá ser respondido, não se preocupe. E OMG! Eu amo os Vingadores *-*¹²³, o dvd está na minha longa listas de compras de Natal (eu tenho essa coisa de juntar dinheiro durante o ano inteiro e soltar a franga no natal =D), espero que goste do novo capitulo!  
**

**LynxGaladriel: Hey, Ly! Que bom que está gostando de tudo, é um trabalho suado mas vale a pena =D. Espero que aprecie o capituo ;D  
**

**Rafaela: Calm down, R! Eu não abandonei a fic ;P  
**

**Tay: Hey, Tay! Ai está o novo capitulo, valeu pelo comentario :*  
**

**E ufa! É isso por hoje, galerinha do mal.  
**

**Sinto muito mesmo pelas demoras, mas estou em uma rotina apertada ultimamente, mas prometo me esforça, ok?  
**

**Até mais.  
**

**Maça ;*  
**

**P.S - Preview como sempre:  
**

_**"[...] - Eu sempre quis saber como é ter irmãos, mas desde Charlie... Renné não se envolveu com alguém de verdade.**_

_**-Ela casou, não? – Perguntou intrigada.**_

_**-Sim, mas... Eu não sabia que ela tinha um namorado na época em que aconteceu tudo isso. – Apontei para mi mesma para me referir a parte demoníaca da minha vida. – Quando voltei meses depois ela era recém-casada.**_

_**Olhei para a minha mala refletindo o quão triste eu estava soando, era melhor parar, eu não queria a pena de minha tia só uma relação saudável entre tia e sobrinha.**_

_**-Como você...? – Ela se parou, olhei-a curiosa. – Charlie explicou a situação entre os Cullen, o falso noivado. – Me senti tensa. – Mas eu observei vocês essa semana, não há absolutamente nada de falso nos dois."**_


	36. Bitter

**Amanhcer parte II, galera! Em homenagem a eles...  
**

**Capitulo 36  
**

**Rose P.O.V**

_Junho de 1911 – Propriedade aos redores de Paris, França._

_-Faz um tempo que não nos vemos. – Comentei olhando para a floresta escura ao redor. – Três anos, não?_

_-Sim, três anos no baile de noivado de Edward.- Respondeu puxando o capuz verde-musgo._

_-Foi uma bela festa de fato. – Ri enquanto puxava minha saia para não sujar de lama. – Confesso estar surpresa por sua aparição e ainda mais acompanhada de humanos. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, ela havia chegado de surpresa há meia hora atrás com duas bruxas e um homem pedindo a noite para descansar. – Está amolecendo, Jane? – Perguntei divertida._

_-Caius achou divertido me enviar para organiza as coisas na America. Você sabe das confusões territoriais que andam acontecendo por lá._

_-America? Irá para a America? – Olhei-a curiosa. – Que intrigante, ouvi dizer que é uma terra de selvagens para os britanicos._

_-Não acredite nisso, Rose, humanos sempre menosprezam novas civilizações. – Jane revirou os olhos. – Provavelmente serão a próxima potência mundial. _

_-Bem, mande-me noticias sobre o lugar, estou curiosa para saber o sabor deles. Principalmente as criaturas mais exóticas. – Trocamos um sorriso. – Falando nisso, quem são seus acompanhantes?_

_-Duas irmãs bruxas fugindo de seu clã por traição e o humano é um daqueles humanos especiais dos Volturis.  
_

_-Oh! Eu senti um cheiro mais picante nele. – Comentei entendendo. – Mas por que ele está com vocês? Ele certamente não poderá ser mais útil do que você._

_-Precisamos de alguém para cuidar do lugar, vários clãs tem suas áreas lá, temos que reclamar a nossa e manter o controle sobre os vampiros._

_-É claro. – Concordei com um sorriso. – Mas você não está me contando isso por puro acaso, está?_

_-Os Cullen eventualmente vão clamar domínios lá e os Volturis estão disposto a ceder algumas terras._

_Sorri entendo, afinal fazia três anos desde do desastre do noivado de Edward e Tanya. Aro naturalmente estava preocupado com algum ato ressentido entre nós e eles._

_-Creio que Jasper já está cuidando disso, Jane, alguns amigos dele estão em conflitos por lá._

_-Oh! – Jane respondeu pensativa._

_-Mais podemos vir a morar nas áreas que os Volturis tem sobre o comando, então um trato de paz seria bem vindo. – Dei de ombros. – Para onde está indo agora, por exemplo?_

_-Um lugar conhecido por ter transfiguradores muito parecidos com lobisomens. É uma cidadezinha onde irei implantar o humano, Joseph: Forks. _

_..._

Pisquei voltando para a realidade, no corredor da prefeitura na frente do retrato do Prefeito _Joseph Swan_ na parede do corredor, ele estava mais velho do que me lembro e pelas roupas o retrato foi feito por volta dos anos vinte.

Sorri divertida, Forks havia me soado tão insignificante quando ouvi falar pela primeira vez e eu nunca iria imaginar que aquele humano era antepassado de Bella. Mas essa cidadezinha foi palco de grandes coisas desde da vinda dos Volturis. Pelo o pouco que sei, a força de Forks se tornou uma mais poderosas do país. Não me admira que Charlie Swan hoje em dia tenha recebido o respeitável titulo de General dentro dos Volturis.

Mas a família em si ainda era mistério, achar a vida de Charlie foi fácil e todos sabíamos que havia uma família inteira que Bella não sabia desde do inicio. Mas minhas informações sobre a arvore geológica dos Swan paravam em Joseph, que _supostamente_ era órfão e sem irmãos.

O que eu sabia que era mentira. Jane falou que ele era um dos humanos, e tinha outros Swans espalhados na Europa que supostamente não eram relacionados a Joseph. Mas como eu poderia saber? Muitos humanos aderiam a sobrenomes falsos, ou roubou o nome através da guerra, era complicado.

Ainda se tratando de humanos que queriam manter confundindo todos, sim, os Swan definitavamente não eram simples como a família de Edward. Se bem que foi fácil rastrear por saber que Nessie era descendente dele e Edward me informou o sobrenome falso que a irmã e o marido assumiram em Londres.

De qualquer maneira, se passou mais de setenta anos desde que nos passamos pela cidade pela primeira vez. Antes foi Nova York, Rio de Janeiro, Bueno Aries e teve o tempo em Cuba, as Américas nos receberam de braços bem abertos. É claro que ao decorrer desse tempo todos nos separamos por um periodo, Edward teve ferias em Londres, por exemplo, nos anos sessenta ou algo assim.

-Senhorita? – Olhei para a secretaria do prefeito. – Por esse caminho. – Ela pigarreou desviando os olhos. – É um interessante trabalho escolar o que está fazendo.

-Sim, um projeto sobre a historia da cidade. – Sorri falsamente para ela, a pobre estava intimada comigo, naturalmente.

-Bem, fique a vontade. – Ela abriu a porta. – A historia de Forks está aqui.

-Obrigada. – Respirei fundo na sala.

Alice me pediu para olhar a historia da cidade, ela queria saber se havia algo de especial aqui além do obvio.

Me deixou intrigada o suficiente para estar aqui.

Meu celular tocou e eu o saquei rapidamente.

-Sim, meu amor? – Cumprimentei meu maridinho.- Elas já chegaram?

-Não, querida, estou no aeroporto com uma ridícula plaquinha em português. – Resmungou, sorri para a infantilidade. – Claro que já chegaram, mas tenho que esperar o por do sol, é claro.

As Amazonas haviam realmente sido descendentes das Amazonas originais, mas elas eram descendentes de um pequeno grupo que migrou para as Américas a quase mil anos atrás. Não sei bem qual é a idade delas, mas hoje em dia vivem na Amazônia, sendo o clã que mantém ordem no norte do Brasil.

Eu na verdade suspeito que é por causa da influencia delas que a floresta Amazônia tem esse nome.

De qualquer forma, elas não saem ao sol, algo sobre se manter verdadeiro a sua natureza. Ms isso não importa, é o enorme conhecimento em poderes mentais que compensa o fato que não podem sair durante o dia.

E o fato delas manterem o norte do Brasil em paz mostra que poderes mentais são perigosíssimos.

Tira-las de lá foi um sufoco, mas Esme cobrou um antigo favor e conseguimos trazer duas delas:Zafrina e Senna.

-Então, por que está me ligando?

-Só estou checando se algum desastre aconteceu, enquanto estou longe.

-Está tudo normal, mas se algo acontecer, saiba que estou segura, me encontro no ultimo lugar que alguém procuraria na cidade.

-Onde seria?

-Na prefeitura, no porão da prefeitura par ser especifica, rodeada de poeira e documentos com mais de cem anos.

-Soa sexy.

-Para você tudo soa sexy. – Revirei os olhos antes de olhar para os registros de descobertas arqueológicas.

-Só quando se trata de você.

-Me poupe, Emmett. – Bufei abrindo um livro com fotos antigas, La Push é bem parecida com a dos dias atuais, exceto a cidade que se modernizou um pouco. – Tome cuidado, viu?

-Eu sempre tomo, meu amor, beijos. – E desligou.

Suspirei me apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Eu demoraria o resto da manhã e a tarde para analisar todo o conteúdo, daria tempo para recepcionar os Romenos a noite.

Aliais eles tem sido bem informativos e úteis, inclusive Athenodora e Sulcipia vieram cercadas de guardas para dar os pêsames pela perda do clã.

Obviamente falso, não há um clã que fique triste com a destruição de outro. É a verdade crua e fria.

Ao menos nenhum problema estourou entre eles e Nicholas. Jane é muito protetora em relação a ele, mesmo que o lobisomem já se provou mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesmo.

Suspirei, espero que com a chegada das Amazonas a situação dos dois possa se resolver, caso contrario Bella está saindo hoje do seu breve exílio. Ela finalmente poderá me dizer o que raios tentou fazer com Jane.

**Bella P.O.V**

Terminava de empacotar as coisas quando abriram a porta. Pensei inicialmente que era Edward, mas o cheiro de flores pertencia a minha tia Aurora.

Ela era outra visitante regular na ultima semana, me contou bastante coisas sobre a nossa família (isso não soa mais estranho). Além dela, não veio mais ninguém, segundo ela, os homens Swan eram tímidos, mas eu acho que isso era código para orgulho.

Quer dizer nem meu avô veio me visitar! Mas isso eu entendia, ao que parece o velho já tinha voltado para os netos lá na Europa, ou algo assim. Pelo o que entendi meus primos iam se diverti na Ásia agora.

-Hey, tia. – Suspirei ao vê-la, ela usava um sobretudo sob um suéter, um jeans e sapatilhas. Aurora sempre usava roupas bem casuais, ainda assim parecia sempre maravilhosa com seus cabelos dourados.

-Finalmente, não? – Olhou para minhas coisas.

-Sim, sim. – Respondi me sentando. – Veio me liberta?

-Basicamente, você pode sair pela porta na hora que quiser.

-Então, meu pai não vem. – Soou mais como uma afirmação do que pergunta.

-Algo surgiu em Seattle. – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Os três estão lá, alguém tinha que ficar e convenientemente a irmã mais nova aqui foi quem teve que ficar.

-É natural eles quererem a protegerem. – Comentei dando de ombros. - Eu sempre quis saber como é ter irmãos, mas desde Charlie... Bem, Renné não se envolveu com alguém de verdade.

-Ela casou, não? – Perguntou intrigada.

-Sim, mas... Eu não sabia que ela tinha um namorado na época em que aconteceu tudo isso. – Apontei para mi mesma para me referir a parte demoníaca da minha vida. – Quando voltei meses depois ela era recém-casada.

Olhei para a minha mala refletindo o quão triste eu estava soando, era melhor parar, eu não queria a pena de minha tia. Apenas uma relação saudável entre tia e sobrinha, sem piedade nenhuma.

-Como você...? – Ela se parou, olhei-a curiosa. – Charlie explicou a situação entre os Cullen, o falso noivado. – Me senti tensa. – Mas eu observei vocês essa semana, não há absolutamente nada de falso nos dois.

-Somos bons atores e nos tornamos amigos.

-Bella, eu não sou tão velha e sábia como aquele vampiro, mas tem coisas que uma mulher sabe só por instinto. – Estreitei os olhos, ela era boa. – Há quanto tempo vocês tem um relacionamento?

-Não temos um relacionamento. – Respondi engolindo o nó na garganta. – Somos amigos, tia, e nem somos amigos muito íntimos. – Ela deu uma risada baixa para minha surpresa.

-Bem, vamos ver quanto tempo isso dura. – Se levantou. – Eu não gostaria de perde o contato com você, é parte da família e deve ser trata como tal.

-Até na parte da traição. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Olha, Aurora, tenho meus segredos e eu provavelmente vou fazer coisas que não devia no futuro, sou impulsiva, é parte de quem eu sou. Eu não vou mudar quem sou porque de repente uma família inteira surgiu pregando honestidade.

-Eu sei, querida, mas espero que possamos conquistar a confiança uma da outra.

-Posso lhe fazer uma ultima pergunta? – Me ergui da cama. – Por que não apareceram antes? Na minha festa de noivado ou no funeral ao menos?

-Não é que não queríamos, seu pai manteve sua condição de demônio escondida do clã, mas não de nós. Era uma situação delicada demais se contássemos a verdade a você na época, não saberíamos como poderia reagir, afinal não sabíamos o efeito do veneno de um demônio. Então múltiplos ataques estouraram pelo planeta inteiro e declararam guerra. Charlie a deixou aqui, protegida pelo clã Cullen, perigoso movimento, mas foi necessário. Já o resto de nossos filhos... Bem, papai está cuidando deles enquanto nós estamos lutando aqui.

-Então todos são...? Generais ou algo assim?

-O titulo de General é uma honra passada ao primogênito de cada geração, conquistada pelo seu bisavô. Charlie é o líder dos humanos que tem o sobrenome Swan, ao lado dele há mais dois generais Volturis.

-Descendentes dos outros lideres Volturis.

-Exato, mas ninguém sabe disso, então não fale com seu vampiro. – Piscou um olho e se viro para ir embora.

-Mas ele lê mentes.

-Os Volturis tem precauções para isso. – Ela respondeu sobre o ombro com um sorriso misterioso.

Suspirei pensando o quanto eu ainda não sabia.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Eu arrumei meu cabelo em um penteado desarrumado, não há necessidade de chamar atenção em um hospital. Me olhei no espelho do banheiro, minhas roupas normais com o ridículo jaleco de voluntaria. Minha maquiagem me fazia parecer fora do personagem de Sra. Volturi, mesmo que eu não precisasse de maquiagem nunca fez mal um pouco de vaidade.

Alisei o odioso jaleco amareloclaro e olhei de lado para as outras mulheres no banheiro, que rapidamente fingiram que não estavam me olhando. Suspirei saindo do lugar com forte cheiro de água sanitária (tive que prender a respiração, já que meu nariz ardeu no momento que entrei no recinto).

Abaixei a cabeça para as pessoas não me notarem ainda mais, o tempo me ensinou quando ser invisível e quanto ser o centro de atenções. Ninguém poderia saber que eu me encontrava no hospital acompanhando Victoria.

Por que, francamente, alguém tinha que tomar conta da jovem vampira, ela nunca comeu de verdade e eu sabia muito bem o que acontecia na primeira vez que se alimentava de sangue humano sem alguém para ajudar.

Descontrole total.

Caius obviamente odiou quando eu me voluntarie para Marcus, afinal ele não poderia ser a baba da ruiva vinte quatro horas por dia, ele ainda era um líder Volturi. E Victoria mostrou que seus cabelos vermelhos estão ali por um razão, já que é a teimosia em pessoa. Mas não posso culpá-la por querer ficar perto da família, eu iria querer também se tivesse alguma família humana.

De qualquer maneira, Victoria nem sempre foi uma boa garota e tinha que cumprir serviço comunitário no hospital. Ao que parece foi pega com drogas e condenada a 200 horas de serviço comunitário depois que terminasse a reabilitação.

Confesso ter ficado um tanto surpresa ao descobrir que Victoria era viciada, ela nunca me pareceu uma adolescente problemática. Mas isso explicava por que ela tinha dezenove e ainda fazia escola, havia perdido um ano na reabilitação. Isso e o fato dela ser tão bem centrada.

Bem, ao menos eu poderia me diverti no hospital duas vezes na semana, era tudo tão irônico nesse lugar.

_-Eu já disse, vai embora._ – O que é isso que meus ouvidos captam?

_-Apenas me escute, Victoria._

Parei na esquina do corredor e espiei. Um sorriso divertido surgiu em meu rosto quando vi Riley tentando falar com Victoria e sendo praticamente pisado. Que interessante...

-_Não_. - Ela rebateu venenosamente para ele, enquanto organizava alguma coisa na mesa de alimentos. _– Eu não quero ver sua cara, pensei que Marcus tinha cuidado disso como pedi._

_-Então você pediu?_ - Ele soou tão desapontando que eu _quase_ senti pena. – _Por quê?_

_-Por quê? É sério?_ – Victoria deu uma risada sardônica, a garota tinha potencial. _– Você me usou! Em cada sentindo que se é possível!_

_-Eu não..._ – Ele suspirou. – _Não era meu trabalho me relacionar com você, isso foi algo que acabou acontecendo._

Aquilo me deixou pensativa, o vampiro estava desobedecendo uma ordem direta de Marcus ao falar com Victoria, o que ele queria?

_-Não importa se foi algo que você quis, tudo aquilo que tivemos foi falso, acho que a única coisa que você não mentiu foi seu primeiro nome._ – O tom de voz entregou toda a mágoa, dessa vez eu senti pena por ela, ser vampiro tinha suas desvantagens. Tudo era extremamente intenso. – _Você sabia de tudo sobre mim e usou ao seu favor._

_-Eu..._

_-Nem se incomode, eu vi o meu arquivo, todos os detalhes sórdidos estavam lá e tinha até mesmo fotos!_

_-Victoria esse é o meu trabalho, humanos não são deveriam a significar algo, mas você..._

_-Cale a boca! – _Victoria rosnou, fiquei ereta pronta para ir interferi, não queremos um massacre. – _Se não fosse por Alec, eu ainda seria humana e nada teria mudado entre nós. Não finja que não é verdade! – _Ela bufou e saiu em velocidade vampirica.

Me aproximei rapidamente por trás.

-Tão espirituosa, não? – Ele se virou um tanto assustado, vampiros não estavam acostumados em serem pegos por trás de surpresa, obviamente.

-Senho...

-Shh. – O calei imediatamente. – Suponho que seu instinto em relação a ela é forte.

-Eu...

-Afinal, ela foi sua humana. – Cortei-o novamente. – E você provavelmente esperava acolhe-la como companheira quando foi transformada.

-Eu me importo com ela. – Disse determinadamente, achei aquilo divertido.

-Claro que se importa, desobedeceu ordens diretas de Marcus. – Ele percebeu seu próprio erro e me olhou hesitante. – O que me deixa em um dilema, você vê, eu sempre tive um fraco por romance.

-Então...

-Mas não é bem isso que temos aqui, hã? Victoria claramente não quer nada com você.

-Isso por que ele... – Ele se parou, ergui a sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

-Você acha que isso é culpa de Marcus, não? – Olhei-o divertida. – Bem, saiba que partiu da própria Victoriaa ordem de mantê-lo longe, ela parece estar _ressentida_. – Ele suspirou.

-As coisas começaram de um jeito incomum, mas eu...

-Oh pare! – Pedi o interrompendo novamente, ele tentou disfarça mas estava com raiva de mim. – Deixe-me explicar uma coisa: tudo o que você está passando é perfeitamente natural. Victoria _foi _sua humana e você esperava tomá-la como, bem, como _sua_ e quando viu Marcus já havia entrado no caminho.

Sorri docemente enquanto ouvia os dentes dele rangerem de raiva quando mencionei Marcus. O clã parecia pensar que a relação de Marcus e Victoria estava em um grau de intimidade sexual, como normalmente acontecia nessas situações. Riley obviamente se sentia possessivo com Victoria como se ela ainda fosse a humana dele, quase não podia culpá-lo nem fazia um mês que Victoria era vampira.

-Você não sabe como eu me sinto sobre ela.

-Bem, talvez eu não saiba, mas o que eu sei... – Parei de sorrir e deixei meus olhos voltarem ao usual vermelho. -... É que existe punição por desobediência e que se eu o pegar perto dela sem que ela queira, irá desejar estar realmente morto. Agora, _saia da minha frente_. – Ele me olhou por um momento e depois sumiu.

Respirei fundo e pisquei para os olhos negros, eu ainda estava em publico. Me virei para a direção que Victoria tinha ido e segui seu cheiro. Não me surpreendi em encontrá-la no telhado do hospital.

Ela não chorava, o que é quase admirável dada a natureza vampirica intensificando asemoções. Foi o que pensei antes, ela era jovem, mas conseguia ser bastante centrada.

-Eu ouvi você lá. – Victoria falou sem virar para mim. – Obrigada.

-Não foi nada, ninguém desobedece um Volturi, é muita ousadia.

-Você fala como se fosse um crime. – Ela comentou, parei ao seu lado e ergui as sobrancelhas. – Certo! Eu esqueci que na verdade _é_ um crime. - Acrescentou ironicamente.

-Riley fez uma promessa ao clã, mas obediência infelizmente é diferente de lealdade. – Suspirei pensando o quão inútil o talento de Chelsea era nessa situação.

-Eu terei que lidar com isso eventualmente. – Victoria deu de ombros.

Olhei para a ruiva ao meu lado refletindo sobre o quão solitária ela era. Victoria era uma vampira nova rodeada por perigosos vampiros milenários que se encontram em guerra com demônios. No primeiro olhar que eu dei a ela pude percebe que a vampira não era do tipo que se abriria e confiaria em qualquer um.

Seu passado com drogas é a prova disso.

-Eu sei o quão solitário pode ser, mas você não está sozinha. – Eu me lembrava bem como foi quando conheci Marcus e Aro, na época eu era a única vampira entre três vampiros, uma vampira recém-nascida que se descobria apaixonada pelo o mais sanguinário dos três.

-Eu sei. – Ela me deu um sorriso falso, senti uma pontada de desapontamento por ela não querer se abrir comigo. Mas eu não iria pressioná-la, provavelmente ficaria entendida de qualquer maneira.

Bem, isso não significa que não poderia ajudá-la a adquirir confiança em todos nós. Victoria era útil com seu elevado instinto de sobrevivência. Mas também era um perigo pelo fato de não ter se alimentado de um humano de verdade.

Me pergunto se não seria mais fácil apenas forçá-la a matar alguém, assim ela saberia se controlar caso visse um corte ou algo assim. Iria acontecer eventualmente, porém, ela parece se focar para adiar o máximo possível.

Quase sorri ao pensamento, Victoria iria superar a humanidade em menos de século e provavelmente riria de seu comportamento de agora.

Ao menos ela faria isso se nenhum de nós morrêssemos nessa guerra. Olhei ao redor pensativa, a minha experiência dizia que melhor forma de ganhar era ficando juntos.

Era hora de todos da família se unirem.

-Venha, Victoria. – Dei um passo para trás e ela me olhou sobre o ombro.

-Para onde? – Franziu o cenho, olhando para o relógio de pulso, já era 18:30 , ela estava mais do que livre do trabalho comunitário por hoje.

– Eu vou te apresentar a ovelha negra da família Volturi. – Respondi sorrindo.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Suspirei batendo o dedo de leve no balcão, Jake tinha resolvido ir ao banheiro enquanto esperávamos as encomendas dele. Sinceramente, eu ainda não faço ideia por que fui insistir em passarmos na lanchonete no caminho de casa em vez de pedir por telefone.

_-Já perceberam que ela nunca come_? – Ouvi os sussurros atrás de mim, fiquei um tanto tensa com o comentário.

Por que exatamente achei que seria divertido aparecer em um lugar cheio de adolescentes que achavam que participei de um crime?

_-Por que não a prenderão afinal de contas?_ – Ouvi uma das garotas perguntarem.

_-Não é realmente difícil de presumir._ – Ouvi a voz fina de Jessica, estreitei os olhos para o balcão. – _Ela é irmã de Edward e Edward namora quem? A filha do xerife._

_-Você acha que o xerife ajudaria a encobrir um assassinato?_

_-Eu não sei, mas ele não anda fazendo muito sobre esses assassinatos, segundo a mãe de Lauren, ele nunca está na delegacia. Ao que parece anda tendo uma onda de assassinatos..._

-_Mas eu ouvi que eram ataques de animais._ – Um dos garotos disse divertido.

_-É tudo uma desculpa, é o que eu digo pessoal: eles estão juntos, como uma seita satânica, ou algo igualmente assustador._

_-Eu acho que vocês estão viajando_. – Ouvi Eric se manifestar, ele havia sido hipnotizado pela Rose. – _Eu não acredito que esse tipo de coisa aconteceria aqui. Quer dizer, vivemos em Forks pessoal._ – A mesa riu.

-Hey. – Jacob apareceu por trás de mim, sorri amarelo e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

-Estou entediada. – Dei de ombros.

-Se anime, Ness, Bella sai hoje.

-Eu sei, mas ela tinha que sair uma hora depois do por do sol?

-Regras são regras. – Deu de ombros e me olhou de lado. – Alguma noticia do Andrew?

Ainda era estranho pra caralho ouvi-lo pergunta sobre meu filho tão casualmente.

-Yeah, eu conversei com esse senhor super simpático e com ele também. – Olhei para minhas mãos um tanto perturbada com o pensamento de ter um estranho simpático tomando conta de meu bebê.

-Não precisa ficar preocupada, você sabe, Charlie se importa com você. – Ele segurou minha mão, sorri achando hilário o fato de que eu o estava deixando me consolar.

A porta se abriu e o cheiro de bruxas veio no ar, na verdade, o cheiro deles era bem humano, mas tinha um extra de vários tipos de ervas. Olhei sobre o ombro de Jake e vi um casal ali, eram Will e Pamela, os piores dos bruxos, eles não iam com a cara de Bella e acreditavam firmemente em sua avô.

Eles na verdade se mereciam. Mas não eram um casal, pelo que sei a ruiva Pam é a rodada do grupo e Will é o típico cara legal e bobinho que mora na casa ao lado, ao menos foi essa a impressão que tive naquelas aulas em grupos que eu frequentei no lugar de Bella nessa ultima semana.

Ambos nos viram, mas foi Will quem acenou em cumprimento por educação, Pam só agarrou o braço dele e foram andando até a mesa de Jessica. Oh Deus! Que perfeita combinação.

Me recusei a ouvir o que eles estavam falando, sério mesmo, tem um limite de quanta merda você aguentar e minha está no limite.

O pedido finalmente chegou como se fosse um presente de Deus (essa frase soa errada em tantos níveis).

Meu celular começou a tocar quando me vire para sair, atendi sem nem me preocupar ver quem era.

-Oi?

-_Nessie?_ – Franzi o cenho ao ouvir a voz de Jasper, ele tinha meu numero? – _Preciso de um favor seu._

-Hã... Claro.

_-Preciso saber quem era seu empregador em Nova York._

-Por quê?

_-Por que o meu morreu. _

-Oh! – Eu quase podia visualiza-lo dando de ombros como se fosse uma inconveniência qualquer. – O-ok, ele se chama Sr. Briston...

**Edward P.O.V**

-Lar doce lar. – Bella suspirou entrando na casa. – Fique a vontade, viu Fred? – Ela disse sobre o ombro para o novo guarda costas.

-Obrigado. – Fred me fez o favor de não usar seu dom, mas sem duvida era um poder intrigante o de repelir as pessoas, fazedo-as sentirem nojo de você.

-E sobre o sol? – Bella perguntou para mim. – Ele não pode ficar atrás mim no sol, certo? Vampiros normalmente não andam no sol.

-Está tudo bem sobre isso, eles me deram um anel. – Fred ergueu a mão. – É temporário. – Quase senti pena dele, o sol era uma das coisas que os vampiros mais sentiam falta.

Sem duvida era um grande inconveniente não poder andar durante o dia para os vampiros.

-É ela? - Nós três nos viramos para ver Nicolas e Jane.

-Sim, essa é Isabella Swan. – Quem respondeu foi Athenodora.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntei surpreso e percebi Victoria atrás dela.

-Oh meu Deus, ela... – Bella olhou para Jane assustada. – Está tão... – Jane a olhou curiosa. – Feminina. – Pigarreou franzindo o cenho.

Eu tinha que concorda, Jane sempre pareceu tanto rigidamente fria com os cabelos sempre presos e as pesadas roupas pretas. E agora estava ali com os cabelos enrolados soltos e roupas ainda de tons escuros, mas não eram pretas (grande avanço para Jane). Isso sem contar o ar jovial em seu rosto, um sorriso sincero faz mesmo toda a diferença em uma pessoa.

Mas isso não interessava agora, havia duas Volturis na casa de Bella visitando Jane. Me pergunto por que demoraram tanto tempo para apresentar Victoria ao resto da família.

-Perdão? – Jane a olhou confusa, Bella abriu um sorriso.

-É apenas estranho. – Bella balançou a cabeça. – E desculpas pelo o que fiz, você deve estar completamente perdida.

-No inicio sim, mas Niko está me ajudando. – Bella soltou uma risadinha, quando viu o olhar amoroso de Jane para o lobisomem, os dois a olharam.

-Muita coisa para digerir visualmente. – Disfarçou me olhando de lado divertida.

-Nós esperamos que você possa nos ajudar, devolver o resto das memorias dela. – Nicolas disse.

Ainda tinha esse fato, as memorias perdidas de Jane. Rose me chamou quando toda a coisa com as bruxas aconteceu. Infelizmente, Nicolas bloqueou a mente de Jane de alguma forma, e eu ainda consegui pegar alguns pensamentos, mas nada relevante. Ao que parece o feitiço o faz proteger os segredos com a própria vida e mesmo se afastando de Jane, ele ainda pode manter o bloqueio.

Agora que Bella tinha voltado o escudo dela estava firmemente sobre eles, por causa do acordo de proteção que selou com eles. Me perguntou de qual dos dois partiu essa ideia e por que tanto segredo.

-Por falar nisso, Emmett recebera novos convidados que provavelmente irão ajudar ambos com o problema.

-Por que não pedir minha opinião, querido Edward? – Athenodora levantou a sobrancelha, podia sentir algo ameaçador em sua postura, Nicolas estava estranhamente tenso. – Afinal, é meu dom pegar as memorias dos outros.

-Ao que parece ambos estão sobre um feitiço de sigilo, que força Nicolas aqui a manter a mente de ambos bloqueada, eu não consegui acessar muita coisa. Magia os fortalece, Athenodora, magia muito antiga.

-Interessante, algo a ver com os _Tulekahju_, eu suponho. – Athenodora olho-os casualmente.

-Tu... O que? – Bella franziu o cenho.

-Um mito que acabou por ser verdade. – Respondi olhando para Nicolas e Athenodora, havia algo estranho entre eles, eu podia sentir no ar.

A porta se abriu em um banque atrás de nós, assustando a todos. Foi um festival de rosnados defensivos, Nessie nos olhou assustada.

-Paz e amor, galera. – Ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. – BELLA! – Ela berrou de repente e quando vimos estava em cima de Bella quase sufocando.

-Olhe bem, crianças, vocês duas são assim: irmãs. – Athenodora sorriu para Victoria e Jane. – E eu suponho que você conte como família, Nicolas.

Isso me chamou atenção. Eu sempre assumi que Jane se casou em segredo e por isso ninguém sabia, mas e se não fosse esse o caso? Ela tinha motivos para esconder talvez de Aro, por que ele podia ser rancoroso, mas de Athenodora ou Caius? Não, ela confiava neles, era nítido nos pensamento dela.

Isso implicaria que Athenodora sabia sobre a relação de Nicolas com Jane, ou seja, Athenodora teria escondido esse fato quando Nicolas foi achado por Nessie. Ela havia deliberadamente deixado Jane naquela situação. Isso explicaria a tensão de Nicolas perto dela.

Ainda assim, Athenodora toma memorias da mente, Jane teve as memorias _esquecidas_ em um canto escuro do cérebro, então não era obra da Sra. Volturi. Mas por que procurar outro para fazer algo que você pode fazer?

De um jeito ou de outro, Athenodora estava claramente consciente de que alguém tinha hipnotizado Jane...

Hipnotizado...

Espere um momento.

_-Está é Jane, ela me ajudou a mata-lo. – Rose disse entusiasmada enquanto abria a porta da sala. – Jane Volturi, esse é Edward e ela é Esme._

_-Já nos conhecemos, Rose. – Jane respondeu. – Como vai Edward?_

_-Muito bem, me permiti pergunta o que a trás há Londres? – Perguntei intrigado._

_-Mensagem de Athenodora a Carlisle. – Jane deu de ombros, ela não fazia ideia do que se tratava, chequei em seus pensamentos._

_-Oh bem, então deve se dirigir a estufa, meu bem. – Esme respondeu polidamente. – E Rose, talvez fosse melhor tomar banho, querida, está fedendo._

Eu não vi Jane depois daquilo, ela foi embora no dia seguinte e Rose considerava as duas melhores amigas. A próxima vez que vi Jane foi anos depois e ela estava claramente mais fria, pensei que fossem os anos, pois é isso que eles fazem, mas...

Seria possível Rose ter hipnotizado Jane? Carlisle nunca chegou a dizer qual era o pedido de Athenodora e ninguém se importou, porém fazia sentido. O rumor da nova membro dos Cullen que poderia hipnotizar pessoas havia se espalhado rapidamente na época.

Mas não faz sentido, por que ela faria isso? Por que não ser direta e pegar as memorias de Jane?

Athenodora deveria querer que Jane lembrasse eventualmente. Mas o que Jane sabia de tão importante que tinha a ver com Nicolas?

-... Senti saudades de você. – Nessie terminou de falar, pisquei para as duas disfarçando meus pensamentos.

Eu precisava investigar.

**Neal P.O.V**

-Estamos de folga, por que exatamente estamos na floresta de La Push? É algum instinto suicida? – Perguntei me deitando no capo do carro.

-Você veio por que quis.

-Eu não vou deixa-la andar em uma floresta sozinha, Alex, é uma morte muito clichê. – Bufei para o céu.

-Tanto faz, eu não vou morrer. – Só pelo seu tom eu sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos.

-Se importa de esclarecer o que está fazendo ai de qualquer maneira?

-Eu já disse: é confidencial. – Eu ouvi o som de algo se afundando no chão, ergui a cabeça e a observei por um instante.

Eu podia me deixar distrair pela visão de seu traseiro, mas o que ela colocava no chão me deixou preocupado.

-Alex, isso não é o que estou pensando, é?

-O que você acha que é, queridinho? – Perguntou em tom entediado.

-Você está isolando a área. – Respondi isso chamou a atenção dela.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu conheço o equipamento. – Me ergui do capo e me aproximei dela. – Russo, não? A ideia é manter qualquer tecnologia de fora longe e ainda funcionar aqui, evita vírus.

-Essa era ideia inicial, mas não isola tecnologia nem nada assim. – Sorriu falsamente para mim. – Agora, sai de perto! – Bateu na minha mão.

-Eu só queria ajudar.

-Eu não pedi sua ajuda, você só veio de intrometido que é.

-Agora você me magoou, eu aqui preocupado com sua segurança e você me trata assim?

-Sinto muito, quer um beijinho de agradecimento? – Perguntou sarcástica, estreitei os olhos para ela, seu sorriso se tornou malicioso e ela puxou o laptop.

Puxei meu lindo e novo celular de ultima tecnologia e pedi a ultimas informações da central.

-Os Swan ainda não deram sinal de vida em Seattle. – Comentei enquanto recebia resposta. – Ninguém faz ideia da onde a tal Angela demônia vai depois da escola, Aaron conseguiu parar o ataque em Moscou...

-Sem sinal em Seattle? – Ela me cortou. – Eles foram há quatro horas atrás.

-Por que a surpresa? Isso é completamente normal.

-Mas são os _Swan_s. – Ela deu ênfase no sobrenome.

-Bem, para mim está tudo perfeitamente normal, não é como se pudessem falar ou mandar mensagens por celular enquanto atacam um covil de bruxas possuídas por demônios.

-Ainda assim...

-Por que está tão preocupada? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Não estou preocupada. – Ela me olhou defensivamente. – Mas os Swan são a família conhecida pelo poder.

-Ninguém é invencível. – Respondi erguendo as sobrancelhas, me arrependi no mesmo instante ao ver seu olhar perturbado. – Mas eles estão bem, precisa muito mais que alguns demônios para mata-los.

-Eu não estou preocupada com eles. – Ela passou por mim indo em direção ao carro, neguei com a cabeça para a noite escura. – Por que iria estar?

-Por que o General Swan a trata como se fosse sua própria filha. – Ela puxou o laptop do carro e me olhou indiferente.

-Ele só está comprimindo a promessa que fez a minha mãe. – Mas eu podia ver através de sua pose...

Ok, eu não podia _exatamente_ ver, por que ela era uma ótima em se manter indiferente (uma habilidade requerida no nosso trabalho). Mas eu _sabia_ o que havia atrás de seu olhar e ela se _importava_.

-Já terminamos? – Coloquei as mãos no bolso decidindo mudar de assunto, não levaria aquilo a lugar nenhum e eu não queria pressiona-la, Alex nunca fez isso comigo e eu não o faria com ela.

-Quase lá. – Alex respondeu digitando furiosamente no laptop, olhei para o sensor escondido no arbusto e ouvi um leve som de que estava ativado. – Pronto.

-Ótimo, me deixe na praia, ok? – Pedi entrando no lado passageiro, ela me olhou do lado de fora.

-Por quê?

-Por que eu gosto da praia. – Revirei os olhos.

-Mas você não vai voltar comigo? – Ela perguntou puxando o cinto.

-Não, decidi ficar, é a parte mais bonita desse lugar. – Dei de ombros.

-Os lobisomens estavam por aqui.

-Estavam, não voltaram, não são estúpidos. – Respondi erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Não era você que veio comigo por que ninguém poderia ficar sozinho nesses tempos? – Pareceu irritada.

-Tenho certeza que um dos lobos de La Push vai querer uma carona para a base. – Dei de ombros. – Você vai ficar bem.

-Eu me referia a você. – Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Bem, eu vou estar na praia, não na floresta para inicio de conversa, onde acontecem anuais reuniões de transfiguradores. Além do mais, eu não preciso chegar perto dos meus atacantes para usar meus poderes. – Alfinetei sorridente.

-Engraçadinho. – Ela retrucou sarcasticamente. – O que raios vai fazer na praia?

-Eu vou me encontrar com uma das transfiguradores obviamente. – Ela me olhou surpresa, soltei uma risada. – Estou brincando! Elas não namoram ninguém a não ser a impressão, sabe disso.

-E por que você não seria uma impressão?

-Por que meu sangue sobressairia o de transfigurador, a impressão existe para encontrar o melhor parceiro para continuar a linhagem.

-Isso não é verdade, o objetivo é para encontrar o amor verdadeiro. – Ela rebateu acelerando na estrada.

-Não sabia que era romântica, Alex. – Sorri de lado.

-E eu não sabia que você era um porco sem coração que vive rodeado por sobrenatural e não acredita em alma gêmea. – Respondeu grosseiramente.

-Não é que eu não acredite, é uma ideia só cruel demais.

-O que? Encontrar a alma gêmea? - Franziu o cenho confusa.

-Sim, já pensou que se a alma gêmea morrer, você está condenado a uma vida solitária?

-Existem tipos de amor, Neal, não é sempre que você encontra sua alma gêmea, mas não é por isso que vivera sem amor. – Olhei de lado, Alex estava completamente focada na estrada. – Além do mais, grandes amores nunca terminam bem, mas não significa que nós iremos deixamos de vivê-los.

-E por que isso?

-Você sabe bem o porquê. – Revirou os olhos pude ver um traço de sorriso em seus lábios. – Vale a pena vivê-los.

-Mas não para nós. – Comentei quietamente, vi seu olhar ficar um tanto triste. – Somos soldados.

-Quem sabe um dia. – Olhou para mim rapidamente. – Eu vou esperar você no carro, enquanto visita algumas sereias na praia. – Acrescentou sarcasticamente.

Mas eu sabia o que tinha por trás da pose, ela se _importava_ _comigo_.

Sorri para mim mesmo, quem sabe um dia.

**Alice P.O.V**

Andei pelos corredores rapidamente, eu não tinha paciência de ficar esperando no elevador. Estava com necessidade de ver Jasper, as vezes, eu sentia que explodiria se ficasse sem vê-lo por muito tempo. Eu o amava tanto que as vezes chegava a doer, por mais irônico que soasse.

-Pare. – Congelei ao ouvir a voz de Eleazar.

Por falar de amores que doem.

Me mantive parada no lugar ouvindo atentamente.

-Onde você foi? Eu quero saber! – Ouvi a voz de Kiara, a hibrida.

-Boa noite senhores. – Me anunciei rapidamente, eu sabia muito bem onde ele tinha estado.

Ninguém precisava saber disso.

Ouvi o rápido movimento enquanto virava na esquina do corredor. Obviamente Kiara tinha encurralado Eleazar contra a parede e agora ambos disfarçavam.

-Senhora Alice. – Kiara me cumprimento polidamente.

-Alice, querida, me chame de Alice. – Sorri delicadamente para ela, mas mudei minha expressão para frieza quando me virei para Eleazar, afinal todos acreditavam que ele tinha traído os Cullen. – Eleazar.

-Senhora.

-Suponho que estejam tendo uma ótima noite. – Os dois acenaram. – E como estão nossos ilustres Romenos?

-Estão conhecendo a cidade com Esme. – Kiara respondeu.

-Eu sei disso, querida, voltaram um pouco antes da meia-noite, mas me refiro ao bem estar deles aqui, deve ser um choque perde todo o clã tão de repente.

-Iremos nos reconstruir. – Ela respondeu firmemente, vi o que fazia ali. Deixava claro que poderiam estar em um mal momento, mas não se deixariam por vencidos, que voltariam a se ergue.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Uma tremenda mentira minha. – Agora se me dão licença, irei me encontrar com meu marido. – Passei pelos dois. – E mais uma coisa. – Parei no final do corredor e os dois se viraram para me olhar. – Brigas são lá fora, não queremos estragar a decoração. – E me virei correndo em direção ao meu amor.

Jasper estava no ultimo andar por algum motivo, sentado em uma cadeira de praia com uma xicara de sangue e o notebook ao lado.

-Vida boa, não? – Comentei divertida.

-Sei apreciar um momento de descanso.

- Mesmo que nunca fique cansado? – Ergui a sobrancelha, ele sorriu para mim.

-Foi um mal uso de palavras, troquemos descanso por relaxante. – Me sentei na mureta na beira do prédio e me deixe apreciar a brisa fria por alguns instantes.

-Quando você vai?

-Você sabe quando. – Rebateu me olhando serenamente.

-Você tem que ir? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio. – Não gosto de ficar sem poder vê-lo.

-Querida, são ordens de Carlisle. – Fiz uma careta e olhei para as ruas lá embaixo. – Sei que não gosta disso, mas tem que ser eu a fazer o trabalho, qualquer outro de nós ficaria tomado pelo desejo de vingança e iria cometer algum erro.

-Mas Edward...

-Nós dois sabemos que Edward iria se deixar afetar pela raiva não só por causa de Esme, mas pelo o que aconteceu com Bella também.

-Eu poderia ir com você. – Olhei-o sorridente.

-Alice, o que há de errado? – Ele se ergueu e fico na minha frente em um flash. – Você... Não viu minha volta?

-Não, eu previ isso, é só que você sabe como o futuro muda. – Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto, fechei os olhos apreciando seu toque morno.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não me atreveria morrer, só de imaginar o quão furiosa ficaria fico com dor de cabeça. – Rimos junto, suspirei abrindo os olhos. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem, querida?

-Claro, só estou apreensiva. – Menti facilmente, Jasper podia sentir meus sentimentos preocupados, mas não poderia adivinhar o que eu pensava, então ele acharia que eu dizia a verdade.

-Não há nada com que se preocupar, quando isso tudo acabar podemos viajar para onde você quiser, o que acha?

-Que tal Australia? – Sugeri sentindo um aperto no estomago, ele franziu o cenho. – Pensamos nisso depois, agora me dê um beijo. – Emendei rapidamente.

Me foquei em seu toque, eu precisava limpar minha cabeça e minhas emoções.

Ninguém podia saber de nada.

Mesmo que me matasse por dentro.

**Edward P.O.V**

Desci as escadas em ritmo humano, não era como se fosse assustar alguém se aparecesse em velocidade vampírica, mas trazia uma falsa sensação de relaxamento.

E isso era bem vindo depois de ficar matutando sobre uma possível conspiração Volturi envolvendo Athenodora e Jane. Aliais a ultima pareceu ter adquirido educação junto com as memorias, já que arrastou as Volturis e o marido para fora de casa para nos dar privacidade. Fred era o único Volturi que restou na casa, mas estava instalado no quarto de cima vendo tv.

Me dirigi quase que serenamente para a cozinha atrás de um pouco de sangue. Passei pela sala, onde Jacob roncava no sofá ao som baixo de gritos na TV, provavelmente um filme de terror aleatório.

"_Take me to the place where you go_

_Where nobody knows if it's night or day"*_

Eu ainda podia escutar um leve sussurro da musica que Bella ouvia no fone no andar de cima. Ela estava tendo o seu banho de espuma de uma hora (o qual, eu infelizmente não sou permitido).

Parei na porta da cozinha completamente intrigado com a cena a minha frente. Talvez eu estivesse focado demais no _Don't look back in anger_ e o ronco de Jake para ouvir o coraçãozinho de Nessie na cozinha. Mas mesmo que estivesse a esperando ali, eu certamente não imaginaria vê-la sentada no chão, na frente da geladeira aberta.

-Nessie? O que está fazendo ai? – Perguntei em tom baixo.

-Pensando. – Respondeu sem se virar, ouvi a sucção de canudo me fazendo crer que ela estava tomando sangue de canudinho.

As vezes Nessie podia ser estranhamente normal e ainda assim ser diferente.

-Eu espero que não esteja refletindo sobre um jeito de dominar o mundo. – Brinquei me aproximando para pegar um pouco de sangue.

-Isso é mais fácil do que roubar doce de bebê: é só capturar os Volturis com a ajuda dos japoneses. – Ri do pensamento, como se fosse tão simples... – Ou usar Rose para hipnotizar Carlisle e o mesmo controlar as mentes Volturis.

-Exceto que Rose nunca conseguiria controlar Carlisle, e o mesmo nunca conseguiria controlar a mente dos Volturis.

-Detalhes. – Revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de canudo.

-Ouvi que está oficialmente namorando. – Comentei escondendo o sorriso.

-A minha sorte é que não sou sua filha de verdade, Jake estaria morto com todos os pensamentos sexuais que já deve ter tido.

-E não são poucos, começando com agora. – Fiz uma careta. – Sempre me impressiono com a riqueza de detalhes que os sonhos podem trazer. – Ela gemeu e bateu a cabeça contra porta. – Você não tem problemas com esse tipo de coisa? – Perguntei me sentindo sem jeito.

Nessie me olhou atenta de repente, eu nem sequer precisei ler o pensamento dela para saber o que se passava. Ao contrario de Bella, Nessie nunca reclamou da falta de vida sexual, apesar de ter tido seus apertos. Não era nenhuma surpresa, afinal os últimos relacionamentos dela não foram nem um pouco bons.

O primeiro lhe deu um filho e o segundo era um psicopata que a torturou por um mês. Eu quase podia sentir o medo dela no ar.

-Você lê mentes, sabe que eu superei meus pesadelos a muito tempo. Bella trabalhou isso comigo depois de ler dúzias de livros de psicologia. A reação em mim pode ter sido intensa por causa do que sou, mas pelo mesmo motivo é diferente, no momento que eu superei tudo pareceu diminuir.

Concordei com a cabeça, já havia visto algo parecido na familia, Jasper aprendeu a dominar os próprios instintos paranoicos e hoje em dia confia em nó mais equilibrado da família.

-Eu sei que é não é da minha conta pergunta...

-Está tudo bem, papa, você só quer saber se estou bem e agora você sabe. - Ergueu as sobrancelhas e tomou outro gole ruído no canudo. – E obrigada por pergunta, mesmo sabendo que você leria em minha mente.

-Eu tento ficar fora das cabeças alheias ao contrario do dito popular. – Respondi sarcasticamente.

-Sério? Alice disse que seu instinto de velha fuxiqueira não aguenta privacidade alheia. – Estreitei os olhos para a filhote de demônio. – O que? Não me olhe desse jeito.

Tomei meu sangue em resposta, Jake ainda roncava e eu me mantive bem longe de seus sonhos, já Bella ainda murmurava alguma musica sobre liberdade e pelo som de agua, ela ainda estava no banho.

-O que você fez para mami? – Olhei para baixo intrigado. – Qual é? Nós dois sabemos que ela está no seu banho de espuma de uma hora e você não está com ela, o que fez Eddie?

-Eu não... – Parei de responder quando captei os pensamentos lá fora.

Eram de Rose, ela estava correndo para cá por que sabia que eu estava aqui...

Merda.

- O que? – Ouvi Nessie perguntar no segundo que sai da casa.

Agarrei Rose no meio da rua, ela me olhou entre alivio e desespero.

-Quando foi isso? - Perguntei em tom urgente.

-Alguns minutos atrás. – Ela gaguejou agarrando minha camisa. – Temos que ir lá!

-Rose... Rose! – Tentei controla-la, ela me olhou exaspera. – Precisamos nos focar, ok? É obviamente uma armadilha deles, precisamos nos reunir com o resto...

-Não tem tempo para isso, não há por que os demônios manter Emmett vivo, não consegue ver? Mata-lo enviaria uma mensagem muito mais forte.

-Espera, o que? – Nos viramos, Nessie estava atrás de nós chocada. –_ Eles capturaram Emmett, como foi que isso aconteceu?_ – Nos perguntou mentalmente.

-Atenderam quando eu liguei. – Rose respondeu rapidamente. – Se você não for comigo agora, eu vou sozinha.

-Jasper e Alice... – Comecei a falar.

-Estão aqui. – A voz de Jasper soou duas quadras atrás de nós, alguns instantes depois estavam parados atrás de nós. – Viemos assim que Alice viu Rose recebendo a ligação.

-Ninguém mais pode saber disso, iria acabar com nossa reputação perante o clã. - Alice acrescentou.

-Alice está certa, vamos resolver isso entre nós. – Comentei um pigarreio soou atrás de nós. – Você fica de boca fechada, Jake é um Volturi e Bella vai querer vir.

-_E por que não podemos ajudar? Emmett me ajudou com meu filho!_ – Nessie cruzou os braços.

-Bella não pode sair da cidade, ela sob guarda de Fred lá na casa. – Apontei para a casa dos Swan no final da rua, vinte metros de distancia. Eu não queria que Fred ouvisse isso, então todos sussurrávamos, exceto Nessie que falava conosco mentalmente.

Fiquei surpreso quando Nessie bufou impotente e acenou concordando comigo sem hesitar em me obedecer. Verifiquei sua mente rapidamente para ver o truque, mas tudo parecia limpo, ela tinha entendido a gravidade.

-Me mande uma mensagem avisando das coisas, ok? – Falou em voz alta e depois que acenei concordando, se virou em direção a casa.

Suspirei me virando para os outros, Rose já tinha corrido e nós a seguimos rapidamente.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Parei ao lado dela no topo do prédio.

-É bom tê-la de volta. – Ariadne comentou indiferentemente.

-Eleazar me persuadiu. – Pigarrei ainda sem olha-la.

-Não se preocupe, é bom que tenha opinião, só diga antes da próxima vez, eu tenho minha própria agenda.

Acenei e ficamos paradas olhando para a noite fria, eu na verdade estava tentando entender o que fazíamos ali.

-_Isso soa horrível! Eu com certeza estou feliz por viver no século XXI._ – Olhei para baixo reconhecendo a voz, havia um pequeno café ali embaixo. A essa hora estava fechando, é claro, por isso o pequeno grupo saia de lá.

Quem havia comentado era Victoria, a nova membro da família Volturi, que acontecia de estar com Athenodora (Sra. Volturi), Jane e Nicolas. Quase abri a boca para pergunta, o que Ariadne estava tramando, mas 1)eu não confiava nela e 2)não queria que soubessem que estávamos aqui.

-_Eu assumo que esse século parece ter suas facilidades..._ – Jane comentou enroscada no braço de Nicolas_. – Mas eu sinto falta do ar puro, tudo o que sinto é fumaça, sujeira... _

_-Os humanos se tornaram cada vez mais gananciosos, tanto que começam a destruir seu próprio lar por dinheiro. Mas exatamente como há um lado ruim, existe o lado bom das tecnologias._ – Athenodora replicou olhando para Victoria, eu podia ver a mensagem que ela queria transmitir.

_-O sistema de comunicação certamente melhorou. _– Nicolas comentou.

_-E como era...? _– E eles saíram fora do meu alcance auditivo.

Esperei mais alguns instantes, por que todos sabem que os sentidos Volturis são um tanto mais ampliados que os dos vampiros normais.

-Me fale um pouco sobre essa Victoria. – Pisquei nenhum pouco surpresa pelo pedido de Ariadne.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Abri os olhos e cai no chão.

-Mas que porra... – Me ergui um tanto tonto, então me bateu o que tinha me acordado. – MERDA!

-O que?! É rato ou barata?! – Nessie saltou pela porta com um taco de beisebol na mão.

-É demônio. – Resmunguei me erguendo rapidamente e começando a procurar meu celular.

Nessie olhou ao redor inexpressivamente.

-É um cara deformado com fetiche por cera, lobinho. – Ela comentou de repente, eu a olhei tentando entender do que a criatura falava, então ouvi o som na tv.

Era "A cada de cera" que passava.

-Não estou falando da tv! – Esbravejei jogando as almofadas do sofá para longe. – Seth foi capturada por um demônio! CADÊ O MEU CELULAR?! – Rosnei revoltado.

-Esse aqui? – Nessie ergueu o celular inocentemente. – Estava em cima da mesa. – Apontou para a mesa ao lado da porta.

-Bem... – Pigarreie me recompondo e indo pegar o celular dela.

-Espera ai! Como assim Seth foi capturado? Você está falando sério? Você estava dormindo, Jake! – Me olhou incrédula.

-Eu tenho uma conexão mental com meu bando. – Peguei o celular dela e disquei o numero de Seth, caiu na caixa postal. – Droga! – Exclamei e liguei para Leah. – Eu preciso confirma meu sonho é claro, mas eu tenho certeza que vi os pensamentos de Seth.

-Vocês podem se comunicar sendo humanos? – Nessie ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Temos uma ligação mental que se amplifica quando nos transformamos, é possível comunicação como humanos, mas é em casos extremos.

-Então pode ter sido só um sonho? – Nessie insistiu de braços cruzados, estreitei os olhos para ela, a mulher acha que sou o que? Idiota?

-_Alõ?_

-Onde está seu irmão?

_-Jake, eu estou em casa, por que iria saber sobre...? – _Ela fez uma pausa._ - O que aconteceu? – _Pude ouvir a tensão em sua voz.

-Eu acho que ele foi capturado.

_- O que?_ – Leah exclamou histericamente, ouvi o som de passos rápidos e papel. _– Eu vou matar Seth!_ – Rosnou no celular. _– Ele deixou uma nota dizendo para não ir atrás dele!_

Fechei os olhos e soquei a parede.

-Eu vou matar aquela criatura!

Nessie me olhou impressionada. Logo em seguida ouvimos barulho de passos na escada e a voz de Bella exclamando:

-Posso saber que palhaçada é essa?! – Esbravejou chegando ao pé da escada.

Bella parecia uma típica adolescente com o roupão de bolinhas verde, seu cabelo todo molhado e cheiro de unhas pintadas. Mas toda a sua postura me fazia lembrar o general Swan em um mal humorado (nada bonito) ou quando perdia a aposta com meu pai sobre o jogo (uma visão ainda pior).

-Seth foi atrás dos demônios da cidade sozinho e agora está cativo. – Nessie respondeu por mim, Leah já tinha desligado o telefone na minha cara e provavelmente estava indo caçar o cheiro dele.

-Por que ele fez isso? – Ela perguntou franzido o cenho.

-Sabe-se lá por que! – Nessie exclamou.

-Onde está Edward? – Bella perguntou de repente, olhando ao redor desconfiada.

-Oh! – Nessie a olhou por um instante. – Ele foi se alimentar, está fora da cidade. – Bella a olhou estreitando os olhos. – Mas isso não interessa! Seth ta fodido mas ta vivo, a pergunta é: por que?

-É uma excelente pergunta.

Porra! Pisquei assustado e Nessie levou a mão ao peito quando Fred falou do meio da escada. Bella foi a única que não pareceu surpresa com sua presença, afinal ela era a srta. sou-imune-até-a-bomba-atômica.

-Informação, provavelmente. – Bella deu de ombros.

-Do Seth? – Nessie ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Ele tem conexão direta comigo e eu tenho o sangue dos Black.

-E qual é a grande coisa? – Nessie me olhou descrente.

-Hã... Acorda! Jake deveria ser o líder do bando de transfiguradores, ele é descendente do Tarzan indígena de La Push. – Olhei para Bella indignado, desde quando ela sabia tanto sobre nós?

E por que Nessie parecia tão impressionada? Meu Deus! O que ela pensava de mim?

_-Como assim descendente de Tarzan indígena?! _Só falta me falar que é riquinho! – Nessie bateu o pé para mim furiosa. – Se estamos em um relacionamento temos que nos manter sincero, você ta me entendo?!

-Nessie, Seth está lá. – Apontei para qualquer lugar um tanto nervoso com a raiva dela ,ou por que Seth é uma mula em perigo, ou talvez por causa dos dois. – Com os demônios! – Exclamei impaciente.

-Ok! Onde ele está? – Bella perguntou tentando se manter calma.

-Como é que vou saber?! – Exclamei frustrado. – Você sabe! Faça a coisa do escudo. – Pedi ansioso.

-Jacob, eu não consigo aumentar meu escudo o suficiente para cobrir a cidade!

-Por que não tentamos a mãe bruxa dele? – Fred sugeriu erguendo as sobrancelha, de repente olhar para o cara não era tão enjoativo.

-Ou podemos simplesmente localizar o celular dele. – Nessie revirou os olhos tirando o notebook da bolsa. – Sério, gente, vocês são deveriam se voltar a simples e muito útil tecnologia.

-Eu vou colocar uma roupa e pegar a agua benta. – Bella informou subindo as escadas.

-Ok, Nessie fique ai procurando pelo traste, eu vou atrás de Leah e vamos tentar rastreá-lo. – Eu fui a até a porta.

-Jake! – Me virei só pra se atacado com um beijo de Nessie. – Não me invente de morrer, ok? Por que eu juro que vou até o paraíso canino que você estiver com as tais cem virgens e lhe arranco os cabelos com cera quente!

Estranhamente, meu coração se acelerou de felicidade por ver o quanto Nessie se importava comigo.

Cara, amor é estranho.

Ok, foque-se no Seth.

Prioridades, Black!

**Emmett P.O.V**

-NÃÃÃÃOO! – Zafrina gritou desesperadamente quando arrancaram a cabeça de Senna.

Eles acabaram de matar uma vampira amazona! Os demônios fizeram mesmo! Eles a mataram! Arrancaram a _porra_ da cabeça dela!

MAS QUE MERDA!

Quando eu sair daqui juro que vou esfolar, estripar, comer e _foder_ cada um desses merdinhas do inferno.

Bem, talvez eu tire a parte do foder os machos, mas é apenas um talvez. Eu não sou um mente fechada como Jasper e Rose tem uma forma de me convencer que no escuro todos os humanos são iguais muito convincente...

-Agora, quem é o próximo? – Perguntou uma das coisas.

-Eu sou um perfeito cavalheiro. – Me manifestei. – Damas primeiro. – Zafrina me olhou, nós estávamos acorrentados lado a lado no teto. – Rose me mata se eu morrer. – Dei de ombros.

-Minha irmã morreu. – Ela rosnou com olhos negros como piche.

-Eu sei, eu estava aqui há dois segundos atrás. – Resmunguei insensivelmente. – Se quer descontar em alguém, temos uma variedade de opções a nossa frente. – Apontei com o queixo, os demônios comiam o corpo dela.

-É meio difícil de decidir, olha para eles, ambos parecem ser tão deliciosos, mas ele é um Cullen...

-Ela é amazona, que tal um gosto mais exótico? – Argumentou o outro. – Ouvi dizer que os brasileiros...

-Oh sim, eles são. – Comentou outra rindo. – Eu vivi lá.

Olhei para o chão entediado, eu mencionei que estava preso de cabeça para baixo? Os malditos demônios nos acorrentaram a prata dos pés ao pescoço, então rosnar era tudo o que podia fazer.

-O Cullen deve esperar, eu atendi uma das ligações... – Um demônio asiático ergueu meu celular. – Ela pareceu nem um pouco feliz, provavelmente está vindo para cá.

-Seu idiota! Eles tem o clã na cidade.

-Não vão querer atrair atenção desse tipo, senhores. – Ele riu andando ao nosso redor, Zafrina rosnou para ele. – Um membro da poderosa família Cullen sendo capturado tão facilmente faria muito mal a reputação deles e logo o clã se sentiria inseguro.

-E esse é o primeiro passo para se destruir um clã. – Acrescentou uma das mulheres, uma verdadeira tentação de pele chocolate, mal podia esperar para arrancar o maldito pescoçinho com minhas mãos.

Eles tinham razão, Carlisle tinha obrigado a fazerem uma promessa de lealdade e em troca dar proteção. Se os membros sentissem que isso não aconteceria, eles não precisariam ser leais.

Esse era o problema de controle mental em vampiros, nós somos espertos demais para ver a brecha. E se tentássemos força a lealdade, os Volturis interfeririam e ai sim o bicho iria pegar. Afinal os vampiros de um código e liberdade é um direito de todos de nossa espécie (até mesmo os membros Volturis tinham opção de entrar antes de Chelsea criar o laço de lealdade). Ainda mais se tratando de um clã inteiro, então Carlisle fez paz com Aro e deu opção para todo mundo antes de faze-los prometerem lealdade aos Cullen.

-Então, o que vocês querem? – Perguntei tentado enrola-los, não foi nada legal Senna morrer, Zafrina não precisa entrar na lista. – Esse não pode ser o grande plano do mal de vocês, certo?

Os demônios me olharam e eu ri.

-Esse é o plano de vocês!

-Nós temos nossa própria agenda! – Uma exclamou revoltada com olhos azuis claros, novinha e manipulável.

-Certo...

-Cale-se. – Latiu a demonia de pele chocolate para a bebezinha que quis me responder. – Não te interessa o que planejamos, Cullen, tudo o que interessa é que agora nós estamos apenas nos divertindo.

Estreitei os olhos com o que aquilo supostamente querida dizer.

-Você vê, a morte dela foi rápida por que estávamos com fome, mas agora... – Ela se aproximou de nós. – Agora é hora da diversão.

Zafrina gritou ao meu lado no mesmo instante que senti o cheiro de carne queimada.

Oh ótimo! E eu que achei que pularíamos a tortura hoje.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Isso é loucura, não podem ir lá sozinhas. – Fred resmungou para cima de nós, enquanto Nessie digitava no computador e eu pegava as garrafinhas de agua benta.

-Não vamos sozinhas, você está aqui assim com o Jake e Leah.

-Lobos gigantes, _chérie_. – Nessie acrescentou do laptop.

-Você tem avisar a alguém. – Ele retrucou.

-E por que você não ligou? – Rebati pegando a faca que Alice me deu meses atrás para me defender naquele primeiro ataque de lobisomens com demônios, aquilo podia corta até pele de vampiro. Nossa! Parecia que aquiilo aconteceu há anos atrás!

-Por que Jacob Black não está com a melhor imagem no clã, eu não quero começar inimizade nenhuma com ninguém da casa. – Apontou para Nessie que ergueu as sobrancelhas para o laptop. – Se souberem que sua própria matilha não lhe obedece...

-Ok, já entendi, Jake sofrerá bullying. – Revirei os olhos. – Mas por que eu ligaria? Não daria na mesma?

- Jane Volturi e o licantropo não te protegem?

-Nós temos um acordo, mas Jane perdeu a memoria e Nicolas é o marido dela que está a ajudando agora, além disso eles estão com a esposa de um dos chefões Volturis, caso esqueceu.

-E seu noivo?

-Não está atendendo, está caçando.

-Ligue para sua tia então. – Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Por que não meu pai?

-O que? – Ele me olhou inocentemente.

-Por que ligar para minha tia em vez do meu pai? O que está acontecendo com ele? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, ele abriu a boca. – E é melhor falar a verdade.

-Eles estão em Seattle, sua tia é a única da família na cidade. – Respondeu com um suspiro, arregalei os olhos.

-Mas eles foram para lá no começo da tarde! – Exclamei assustada.

-ACHEI! A SENHA DELE É: "HULK"! EU SOU FODA! – Nessie ergueu os braços em vitória. – Ele está no centro da cidade em cima de uma padaria! – Se ergueu pegando o celular e ligando para Jake.

-O que Charlie foi enfrentar? – Perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

-Demônios possuindo bruxas. - _Ah merda_! – Eles já fizeram antes e são todos os Swans juntos, tenho certeza que não há nada para se preocupar.

-Falamos disso depois. – Rosnei pegando a mochila e seguindo Nessier que já tinha saído pela porta.

...

Seguir o cheiro dela era fácil, mas a cidade estava enfestada de todos os tipos de criaturas, então segui-a por meu escudo com Fred logo atrás de mim.

Chegar ao lugar foi fácil, era área comercial de Forks e por ser tarde tinha apenas algumas pessoas por perto. Nessie estava em uma esquina encostada na parede com o celular na orelha.

-Onde está...? – Perguntei em tom baixo.

-Não estão atendendo. – Nessie rosnou para o telefone. – Só falta eu finalmente aceitar namorar e ele inventar de morrer.

-Onde Seth está? – Fred perguntou atrás de nós, Nessie apontou para um dos edifícios. Tinha dois andares e ficava em cima de uma padaria fechada.

Fred acenou com a cabeça e sumiu de nossas vistas em menos de um piscar de olhos. Nós duas nos olhamos um tanto desorientadas, o meu celular vibrou de repente.

_É uma boa época do ano para viajar para Preston, não?_

Congelei olhando para a mensagem em meu celular, Nessie percebeu minha expressão.

-O que? – Sussurrou se inclinando para ver a tela de meu celular, ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

-Por que estão mandando isso para mim? – Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para ela. – Eu estou fora, ele sabe...

Um som de porta sendo arrombada me cortou, Nessie e eu nos inclinamos na esquina e vimos Leah entrando no edifício com Jake na liderança. Ela tentou ir, mas eu agarrei o braço dela.

-Somos o reforço, eles podem lidar com isso perfeitamente.

-Você está brincando? – Nessie me olhou furiosa e tentou se soltar, prendi-a contra a parede. – Me solte.

-Não tente, Nessie, sabe que sou mais forte que você. – Olhei-a mal humorada, ela me olhou frustrada, eu tinha uma vantagem sobre ela no final das contas.

-Por que está me segurando aqui?

-Por que se algo der errado, nós podemos ajudar. Ao contrario da senhorita, eu penso. – Solte-a bruscamente.

-E se fosse Edward lá dentro com um bando de demônios?

-Ele ficaria bem.

-Edward não é invencível, Bella, ninguém é, nós duas sabemos disso muito bem. – Olhei-a sem saber o que responder. –Não posso deixar Jake lá dentro só por que ele é uma criatura sobrenatural! Eu preciso ter certeza com meus próprios olhos! Você sabe como é isso, eu vi seu olhar quando disse que Edward tinha ido caçar.

Mas que merda Rennesme!

Bufei sem olhar para ela, aquilo era idiotice!

-Vamos pelo telhado. – Apontei para cima mal humorada, ela me olhou aliviada.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-Mas que porra é aquela?! – Exclamei irritado com a criatura que voou na direção de Alice.

Aquilo tinha azas, era cinza e tinha olhos negros.

Nunca vi na minha vida.

-Uma espécie de demônio que os humanos insistiam que era vampiros. – Edward respondeu, todos o olhamos. – Eu vi na mente de alguns humanos, certa vez.

-Eu me sinto ofendida por nossa raça. – Alice comentou vaidosamente.

O rugido de Rose interrompeu nossa conversa, Edward foi em direção a ela protegendo sua retaguarda. Rose estava com muita raiva, era perigoso lutar em esse estado.

Mas que ela era uma maquina de matar, isso era ela.

Nós estamos nas docas e seria super fácil encontrar Emmett, exceto pelo fato de que chovia e era um antro de demônios.

E havia varios de tipos de demônios.

-Alice, onde?! – E de repente do nada, Rose estava sobre Alice com um olhar realmente sinistro.

Eu até tentaria acalma-la, mas tem dos demônios me rodeando no ar e três no chão. Cinco contra um, isso é injusto para os demônios.

Estava no meio de uma decapitação quando algo bateu em mim. Olhei no chão confuso por menos de um segundo, até que vi Edward em cima de mim.

-Porra Edward!

-Já sei, já sei! – Resmungou se levando e me puxando ao mesmo tempo, tudo só para me empurrar para o chão novamente.

Olhei-o nervoso e vi uma lança (ou era ferrão do mal? Unha demoniaca? Espinho envenado gigante?) bem no lugar onde estava, me movi para os caixotes. Eles tinham armas contra vampiros, obviamente, _armas grandes e venenosas._

-Será que você não pode executar o movimento cinderela? – Edward perguntou batendo um demônio para o chão.

Ele queria que eu basicamente emocionalmente drogasse todo mundo.

-Não tenho certeza se vai funcionar. – Respondi desviando de uma das criaturas voadoras. – Argh! – Fiz uma careta ao sentir a ardência nas minhas costas, um demônio tinha me chicoteado!

_Chicoteado_!

Olhei para a criatura desgraçada, apenas um olhar. Foi tudo o que preciso para a desgraça cair de joelhos em lagrimas e enfiar uma faca no coração Eu podia fazer a pessoa se odiar tanto que se mataria.

Não importa que fossem demônios. Eles podem trancar emoções, mas isso não quer dizer que não estão lá.

Senti Edward lutando as minhas costas, formávamos um bom time. Como nos velhos e bons tempos de guerra. Massacrávamos cidades inteiras.

Então, de repente as criaturas voadoras saíram para longe, os demônios em forma humana também, apesar de termos acabado com alguns não pareceu o suficiente.

Edward e eu nos olhamos.

-Então? – Perguntei querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com a diversão.

-Alguém fez a mesma coisa da ultima vez, deu ordem para recuarem. – Ele franziu o cenho.

-Isso é irritante, por que não podemos acabar com isso de uma vez? – Cutuquei com o pé um corpo de um demônios com asas, criaturinha feia. – Espere, cadê Alice? – Perguntei percebendo a ausência dela.

-Ache a pessoa queimando de raiva e acharemos Rose, onde a loira estiver...

-Alice vai estar. – Completei expandindo meus sentidos. – Por aqui. – Apontei rapidamente.

Seguimos pelo labirinto pegando alguns demonios no caminho. Até que Edwarrd agarrou algo que se aproximava de nós.

-Zafrina? – Eu perguntei reconhecendo os cabelos morenos, ela estava pálida e cheirava a carne queimada e sangue.

-Nós temos que sair daqui. – Ela falou em tom ansioso.

-Merda... – Edward praguejou sobre a respiração.

-O que...?

Fui cortado pelo som de uivos.

Lobisomens, algo entorno de sessenta, ou talvez fosse uma centena, era difícil contar ao som de tantas patas.

Ok, agora era covardia.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Que porra é essa? – Perguntei horrorizada olhando para o corpo inconsciente.

-Veronika não faria nada assim. – Bella concordou com o cenho franzido.

Era nada mais, nada menos que a bruxa google prima de Bella desmaiada ali na nossa frente com Fred a verificando. E era chocante por que Seth disse que foi ela que estava fazendo o ritual sinistro nele.

Basicamente, quando entramos, Seth estava amarrado em um circulo no chão com um pano na boca rodeado de velas e um símbolo no peito. Símbolo desenhado com sangue de galinha, já que tinha uma pendurada ali do lado pingando em uma tigela.

Ao que parece a diversão já tinha acabado, o barulho eram deles acabando com a raça de quatro demônios estripados no canto. Fred estava perto da bruxa a olhando desconfiado.

-Ok, eu vou ligar para Henry. – Bella anunciou.

-Seu primo? _Aquele_ primo? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ele tem muitos defeitos, mas se importa com a família.

-Se importa muita com você. – Rebati ironicamente.

-É diferente, sempre fui tratada como bastarda e por mais idiota que ele seja, nos dávamos razoavelmente bem. – Ela comentou dando de ombros. – Perdi minha virgindade com ele no final de contas, acha que sou dada assim para dar para qualquer um?

Revirei os olhos e voltei para o lado de Jake para ver se estava tudo bem com ele.

-Perfeitamente bem. – Ele respondeu querendo sorrir para mim, estreitei os olhos. – Agora é tirar Seth dali.

-Bem, primeiro nós pisamos ali dentro, amor. – Olhei-os sarcasticamente.

-Essa é a coisa, Nessie, não conseguimos. – Leah respondeu em tom sereno demais para quem tinha irmão vitima de macumba. – O circulo está protegido por magia.

-Ok, ele está vindo, ao que parece Veronika sumiu da casa das garotas e deixou o coven todo preocupado. – Bella se aproximou. – Ninguém vai tirar o pobre coitado de lá? – Perguntou confusa e esticando a mão, algo pareceu repeli-la imediatamente. – Ai!

-Out, mãe! – Exclamei fazendo uma careta para a queimadura na mão dela.

-Vamos esperar o bruxo, ninguém vai conseguir chegar perto disso.

...

-Onde ela está? – Henry perguntou entrando apressado.

-Falei. – Bella comentou para mim se erguendo ao meu lado.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Pam perguntou intrigada olhando ao redor, enquanto o primo verificava Veronika ainda desmaiada.

-Macumba das bravas. – Respondi apontando para o pobre Seth no canto ainda preso. – Precisamos que as bruxas apertem o botão de desligue no escudo.

-Eu não reconheço esses símbolos. – Pam se inclinou para observa o circulo.

-Onde está os outros? – Pam ergueu a sobrancelha para a pergunta de Bella. – Não estamos em uma cidade segura, eu estou assumindo que estam todos ficando juntos.

-Isso não é da sua conta, prima. – Rebateu secamente.

Uma expiração ruidosa nos interrompeu, Veronika havia acordado.

-O que acontece? – Ela olhou ao redor parecendo que ia vomitar.

-Você virou uma espécies de mãe de santo e prendeu Seth ali dentro. – Jake respondeu por todos nós. – Agora, tire-o.

-O que? – Ela se levantou com a ajuda de Henry completamente confusa.

-Qual é a ultima coisa que se lembra? – Fred perguntou, Henry trocou um olhar com Pam, estreitei os olhos com isso.

-Biblioteca da escola. – Ela olhou para Henry com o cenho confuso, ele acenou para ela.

Seth tentou falar algo ali no canto.

-Vocês podem fazer algo para tira-lo? – Leah pediu no limite de sua paciência.

-_Ela_ não pode? – Pam perguntou irônica apontando para Bella.

-Eu não sou bruxa, como vocês fizeram questão de me lembrar. – Bella respondeu sarcasticamente. – Agora façam algo.

-Ou então o que? – Oh deus! Pam era encrenqueira.

-Pam... – Henry advertido, olha só, ela devia ouvir quem sabe do perigo.

-Ninguém sai daqui. – Bella respondeu curta e grossa. – Sem contar que Jake é um cara legal, mas parece a ponto de explodir e spolier: Ele vira um lobo sanguinário gigante.

-Não fale assim do meu namorado. – Fiz beicinho.

-Tenham a santa paciência! – Leah exclamou finalmente perdendo a paciência. – Ele é meu irmão! Aqui temos um vampiro, dois transfiguradores e duas demônios, ou algo assim. – Olhou para nós em duvida e Bella e eu demos de ombros. – Não tem o que falar! Demonios estavam fazendo isso com ele, apenas tire-o de lá.

Seth resmungou pela mordaça em concordância.

-E se ele for um demônio? – Henry olhou em duvida para o circulo no chão.

-E se ela for um demônio? – Fred acusou, Veronika olhou para todo mundo mais perdida que cego em tiroteio.

-O que? – Veronika piscou confusa.

-Argh! – Exclamei de repente, usando minha velocidade sobrehumana agarrei o braço dela e a puxei para perto do circulo. – Tire-o de lá.

-Eu não sei como tirar! – Veronika exclamou em pânico.

-Tire as mãos dela. – Senti uma espécie de soco em meu estomago e de repente eu estava voando para o outro lado do quarto.

-Você não toque nela! – Ouvi Jake rosnando.

-Merda! – Alguém exclamou no meio da bagunça.

-PAREM! – Se fez um silêncio mortal logo depois do rugido de Bella. – Apenas tente, ok Veronika? E vocês dois sem se atacar. – Fred separou meu namorado carrancudo do primo bruxo com um puxão um tanto violento.

Leah e Pam seguraram os dois se olhando desconfiadas e Fred ficou no meio dos dois.

-Você está bem? – Jake me olhou preocupado.

-Eu me regenero em segundos, Jake, não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com seu _Robin_ ali. – Apontei para Seth, Veronika se ajoelhou e começou a analisar o circulo no chão.

-Nós poderíamos ter um pouco de vento aqui. – Ela de repente pediu para seus colegas bruxos.

-Hã? – Murmurei para os outros fazendo uma careta confusa.

Pam começou a murmura alguma reza bruxa e de repente um vento arrombou a janela e apagou todas as velas do quarto.

Tipo, não tinha luz ali, só vela, então basicamente estavamos no escuro.

-Bella? – Perguntei apertando o braço de Jake.

-Você está me machucando Nessie. – Ele murmurou muito masculinamente.

-Cresça, Jake. – Rebati baixinho.

Um click foi se ouvido e tudo se clareou, Fred havia acendido a luz, sabia que tinha um motivo para gostar um pouco dele.

-Seth! – Leah exclamou passando pela barreira facilmente e derrubando algumas velas.

-Como você sabia? Se não se lembra de nada? – Bella estreitou os olhos para Veronika.

-O poder estava sendo drenado do fogo das velas, algo tinha que apaga-las, algo como magia, foi apenas um chute de qualquer maneira.

-Obviamente não foi ela quem fez, já que fogo é o meu elemento, acredito que saiba uma ou duas coisas sobre bruxos, não é mesmo Bella? – Henry soou quase irônico.

-Eu estou chutando que Pam é ar. – Bella deu de ombros.

Um som de tapa estralou pelo quarto nos interrompendo, todo mundo olhou para a face vermelha de Seth, eu estava particularmente surpresa.

-Nunca mais faça algo tão estupido assim de novo! – Leah exclamou abraçando o irmão completamente confuso, aquilo sim era uma digna cara de cachorro molhado.

**Rose P.O.V**

-Santa mãe do céu! – Emmett exclamou no meio da floresta de Forks. – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu não aguento mais. – Se jogou no chão, cai de joelhos controlando a vontade de chorar.

-Alguém tem sinal? – Alice perguntou super tranquila enquanto erguia o celular.

-Eu não tenho mais celular, fadinha. – Emmett apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro respirando pesadamente, havia o enfraquecido com algum tipo de erva demoraria um pouco para voltar ao normal.

E sangue, bastante sangue.

-Tente o meu. – Puxei da minha bota e joguei para ela.

-Nada. – Alice apertou os lábios. – Jasper vai enlouquecer, vou tentar lá em cima.

-Só não seja comida pelos pássaros. – Mesmo acabado meu garotão conseguia fazer piada, dei um sorrisinho para isso.

Alice correu para a árvore e a escalou feito um macaco, assim que ela sumiu, me virei para Emmett.

-Você podia ter morrido lá, quero uma explicação sobre isso. – Ele gemeu manhoso contra meu pescoço. Fiz carranca para o ar. – Emmett...

-Ok, o carro capoto, uma faca de prata passou pelo meu coração e aproxima coisa que sei é que estou amarrado de cabeça para baixo em prata sendo drenado. – Ele se afasto um pouquinho. – Eu fui torturado amor, não faz essa cara.

-Você foi torturado, Emmett, que cara você espera que eu faça? – Rosnei dando um tapa na cabeça dele, ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

-De qualquer maneira, eu descobri algumas coisinhas. – Ele se endireitou, ergui a sobrancelha. – Eles estão atrás de alguém aqui nos EUA, seja lá quem for o pessoal da profecia uma delas está no país.

-E eles não pegaram. – Concordei acenando com cabeça. – Deixe-me ver.

-Você vai se queimar, amor, como quando tirou as correntes de mim.

-Está te enfraquecendo, precisamos ser rápidos, estamos em Forks, mas nunca se saber o que pode nos atacar. – Empurre-o de costas na grama e ele gemeu. – Está nas suas costas também?

-Não, só na frente, três no total. – Suspirou resignado retirando a camisa com cuidado, me deu uma dor no coração ver o estado do peito dele.

Respirei fundo e enfiei os dedos em sua carne. Ele aguentou com os dentes cerrados se focando em mim. Rosnei quando finalmente alcancei o dardo com acido, não era muito fundo, mas estava cravado ali. Fiz uma careta de dor, acido não me mataria, mas me ainda me queimava.

Puxei sem dó nem piedade e joguei rapidamente para o lado. Esfreguei os dedos para se curarem rapidamente.

-Rose, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Emmett. – Respondi enfiando as unhas de novo, esse estava mais perto, foi mais fácil de tira-la. – Por que a repentina declaração, está pensando em morrer?

-Só é algo que os demônios queriam que não me sai da cabeça.

-E o que é? – Afundei o dedo tentando encontrar o pequeno dardo, lentamente comecei a rasgar a carne para poder enfiar outro dedo, ele gemeu em resposta. – Estou quase... Ai está! – Puxei o maldito objeto e larguei em algum canto da floresta. – Aqui, tome meu sangue. – Estendi minha mão para ele, que afundou as presas sem hesitar.

Depois de saciado ele se deixou encostar a testa contra meu colo, apoiei o queixo em sua cabeça e o afaguei.

-Eles queriam desestruturar os Cullen. – Fechei os olhos odiando a noticia. – Me matar e destruir a liderança, só demoraram por que queriam me deixar por ultimo, aparentemente eu tenho um gosto bom. – Fez graça, mas eu não ri.

-Nós deveríamos fugir. – Murmurei tristemente.

-Hey, nós dois não somos o tipo de pessoa que se afasta de uma luta e fica bem com isso. – Emmett enrolou sua mão em minha nuca e aproximou nossos rostos. – Somos ambos guerreiros, e nossa família corre perigo.

-Eu sei. – Suspirei cansada. – Me odeio por isso.

-Acredite, eu também. – Sorri para ele.

-Quão romântico. – Jasper falou atrás de nós. – Eu me emociono por se importa conosco.

Revirei os olhos e olhei sobre o ombro, os três estavam parados ali do lado. Eu até ia responder Jasper para ir se catar, mas a aparencia de Edward me parou.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, ele estava um tanto acinzentado.

-Levei mordida do demônio com asas, vai demorar um pouco para o veneno sair do meu sistema. – Ele deu de ombros com uma cara enjoada, Zafrina tocou no braço dele como se esperasse que Edward caísse no chão a qualquer instante.

-Sinto muito por sua irmã. – Pigarrei olhando para a amazona, ela acenou para mim séria.

-Cadê Alice? – Jasper perguntou, ergui a mão para o alto.

Ouvimos um farfalha de folhas e Alice pousou no chão delicadamente ao nosso lado.

-Amor! Eu estava tentando ligar para vocês. – Apontou para os celulares e depois foi abraçar o marido.

-Meu celular quebrou, só sobrou o chip para contar a historia. – Jasper respondeu e olhou para Edward.

-Você tentou ligar para mim? – Edward pegou o celular.

-Não, eu perdi o sinal.

-Mas aqui deveria ter sinal. – Edward resmungou e Alice o olhou curiosa.

-O que foi?

-Veneno de demônio, ele precisa descansar. – Jasper respondeu.

-Zafrina, espero que tenha conseguido sua vingança. – Alice comentou com um leve suspiro.

-Sim, o demônio voltou para o inferno pelo o que fez. – Zafrina respondeu friamente.

Assim que soltamos os dois, Emmett ficou comigo, mas Zafrina atacou os demônios com um rosnado sinistro. Depois disso, eles saíram correndo e ela foi atrás, Alice e eu decidimos que ela sabia o que fazia e que era melhor tirar Emmett de lá. Então Alice viu tudo escuro no futuro de Edward e Jasper, e paramos aqui.

-Deveríamos ir, sabe? – Alice suspirou de repente. – Não quero arriscar os lobisomens, não é lua cheia o que significa que eles estão tem perfeita consciência do que fazem.

-Sim, vamos Emmett. – Ajudei-o a se ergue.

**Nicolas P.O.V**

-Obrigada por me acompanhar. – Victoria agradeceu a nós. – Pessoalmente acho besteira estar sempre acompanhada, mas...

-Acredite, vai entender no futuro. – Victoria riu do comentário de Jane e abriu a porta de sua casa.

Jane ficou tensa ao meu lado, a mudança no rosto de Victoria foi quase assustadora, ouvi o som de suas presas e finalmente senti o cheiro.

Sangue.

Foi tudo incrivelmente rápido, Victoria tentou entrar, Jane pulou e as duas rolaram pelo chão. Passei pelas duas vampiras, os gritos de Victoria me fizeram crer que Jane tinha tomado conta da situação.

Segui o cheiro até a cozinha, havia uma jovem ruiva no chão com uma faca no estomago. Pelo o que Victoria falou, essa deveria ser Rachel a irmã mais velha de Victoria.

Me aproximei rapidamente e verifiquei sua garganta. Assim que a toquei ela deu um engasgo e tentou agarrar meu braço.

-Ajuda. – Pediu sufocadamente, puxei o celular, mas para quem ligar?

Eu não conhecia nenhuma bruxa por aqui e Jane ainda tinha dificuldade de olhar para um celular.

Bem, o mais próximo de bruxa que tinha na verdade era Bella.

Minha única saída era ela.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Antes que eu pudesse ligar para Bella me vi sendo empurrado contra a parede.

Era... Quem é esse?

Chutei o vampiro para o lado.

-Eu estou tentando ajudar. – Rosnei para ele. – A irmã dela está ferida e Victoria tentou ataca-la.

De repente, eu reconheci o vampiro, era o que fingia ser namorado de Victoria aquele dia no estacionamento... O nome era...

Ah sim! Riley.

Ele se aproximou da irmã de Rachel rapidamente, vi-o morde o pulso e rapidamente agarrei seu braço.

-Não faça, irei chamar a Swan o sangue dela cura em vez de impedir a morte dela.

-E como explicar?

-Athenodora pode tirar as memorias dela.

-Ela não tem tempo, já perdeu muito sangue. – Vi seu brilho ao olhar para o chão, ele se controlava bem, mas ainda era uma tentação. – Esperar Isabella pode custar a vida dela.

Olhe-o por alguns segundos com os lábios espremidos em concentração, Rachel gemeu debilmente no chão.

-Eu vou chamar a ambulância. – Resmunguei e ele mordeu o pulso novamente (pois havia curado a essa altura).

Puxei o celular rapidamente e comuniquei o acidente. Segui para a sala, onde Victoria ainda estava no chão chorando de dor.

-Pare, já é o suficiente. – Riley surgiu atrás de mim.

-Ela perdeu o controle, é melhor ficar nesse estado. – Comentei dando de ombros.

Ante que eu pudesse reagir, Riley estava em cima de Jane a desconcentrando. Victoria suspirou no chão e se ergueu em velocidade vampírica, me movi para impedi-la, mas de alguma forma ela escapou.

Rilely (estupido vampiro) viu o erro e a atacou, pego-a de surpresa e a derrubou no chão, mas Victoria o chutou para o lado com uma facilidade assustadora. Finalmente eu me coloquei contra a entrada da sala e ela veio em um pulo na minha direção, Jane a paro no ultimo instante.

Victoria puxou o braço de Jane para trás, empurrando-a para cima de mim. O movimento da ruiva foi tão fluido que fiquei em duvida se ela só tinha mesmo um mês de idade. De qualquer maneira o impacto, levou Jane e eu contra a parede do corredor.

Jane se ergueu rapidamente, por algum motivo estranho Victoria se jogou contra a parede e não começou a gritar de dor. Franzi o cenho, não sabia que Victoria podia bloquear ataques mentais. Jane ficou alguns segundos em choque, enquanto Riley surgiu na frente dela e agarrou seus ombros.

-Pare, Victoria! Me escute! – Rosnou para ela, as presas dela estavam de fora e os olhos negros não mostraram emoção nenhuma.

Então entendi.

Victoria nunca tinha provado sangue fresco de humano.

Um estralo foi se ouvido, o braço de Riley estava em um ângulo doloroso de se olhar com o osso para fora. Victoria se empurrou para o outro lado do corredor novamente e se moveu para a cozinha.

Algo abriu a porta em um estrondo e passou por nós, Jane sumiu correndo atrás. Eu não deixaria minha amada sozinha e segui com Riley logo atrás tentando concerta seu braço.

Victoria estava contra a parede com o pescoço preso por Marcus Volturi. Jane me contou que vampiros podiam sentir quando algo estava errado com o outro através da conexão sanguínea ou do veneno, então isso explicava como Marcus sabia, mas aquilo havia sido rapido...

Ela arranhava o braço dele de maneira tão voraz que estava em carne viva agora. Contudo, Marcus não deu sinal algum de estar sentindo dor. Rumores diziam que ele deixou de ser capaz de sentir algo há muito tempo atrás. De qualquer maneira, Victoria estava _chorando_ desesperada pelo sangue ao redor da cozinha.

-Eu vou leva-la pra se alimentar. – Marcus falou para nós. – Jane poderia vir conosco? Um pouco de sua sensibilidade feminina recém-adquirida poderia ser útil quando ela voltar ao bom senso.

-Sim, é claro. – Jane olhou sobre o ombro e sorriu para mim, concordei com a cabeça.

-Riley, por que sinto cheiro de sangue vapirico?

-Eu a alimentei, não há tempo para outra coisa, ela estava prestes a morrer. – Marcus acenou com a cabeça sem olhar para nós, um ser humano não poderia morrer com sangue de vampiro no sistema, não os curava, mas impedia morte.

-Cuide da situação. – E com isso Marcus sumiu com Victoria, a única pistas que estiveram ali era a porta da cozinha aberta.

-Nicolas, você fica com eles para eu poder saber como a humana está? Acho que Victoria vai querer saber o mais rápido possível a situação da irmã. – Jane pediu.

-Claro, tome cuidado. – Ela sorriu e concordou antes de segui-los pela noite.

-Que confusão. – Suspirei olhando ao redor. – Quem fez isso a ela? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Seja quem for, queria atingir Victoria, não vejo motivo para esfaquear Rachel e ir embora.

-Mas por que Victoria? – Nos olhamos intrigados.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Onde você vai? – Perguntei quando Edward saiu do nosso hotel particular.

-Bem, Nessie está preocupada conosco e por algum motivo meu celular não quer funcionar.

-Edward, não minta para mim. – Revirei os olhos. – Você quer checar Bella. - Pisuquei sentindo uma leve nausea.

-Eu também quero fazer isso. – Deu de ombros.

-Você tomou sangue? – Perguntei ao vê-lo tropeçar de leve.

-Tomei, já fará efeito. – Respondeu e depois revirou os olhos. – Pare de ficar preocupada, Alice, veneno de demônios não podem matar vampiros.

-As coisas andam mudando, tudo é possível.

-Eu estou bem e você também está tão pálida quanto eu. – Respondeu virando a esquina e saiu correndo em nossa velocidade natural.

Olhei para o céu e o segui, Edward era mais rápido do que eu, então ele obviamente chegou antes de mim nos Swan.

Então, ele caiu de joelhos e começou a tossir.

-Edward? – Em um instante estava ao lado dele.

-O que...? – Começou a pergunta para mim e de repente ele vomitou uma gosma preta.

-Oh deuses! – Exclamei enojada e em pânico. – Temos que te levar para Alisha, ela é bruxa saberá o que fazer.

-Eu... – Mais gosma preta saiu da boca dele.

Risadas vieram de longe, ergui a cabeça sentindo meu sangue gela, uma sensação puxou em meu estomago. Não havia ninguém nos Swan, obviamente, porém, eles acabavam de chegar. Nessie estava nas costas de Jake e Seth apoiado em Leah, Bella estava de lado com seu novo guarda costas Fred.

Pareciam ter vindo de uma batalha.

Ai Bella nos viu e parou de sorrir. Agora sim, vai ser difícil tirar Edward daqui. Em um instante ela estava do nosso lado.

-Edward? O que aconteceu? – Nessie pulou de Jake e se aproximou de nós.

-Ele só está envenenado. – Respondi esfregando as costas dele. – Deve estar expelindo o veneno.

-Deve estar? – Bella me olhou horrorizada.

-Eu estou bem. – Edward acenou com a cabeça pálido.

-Hey, isso não é...? – Nessie se inclinou para ver a gosma. – Eu vomitei isso! É o que sai de nós quando ficamos muito tempo sem se alimentar.

-Ele foi mordido por um demônio? Mas eu já o mordi antes! – Bella exclamou confusa para mim.

-Bem, não acho que seu veneno chegou a entrar no sistema dele, e o demônio era uma espécie diferente... – Enrolei sem saber bem o que dizer, Edward de repente vomitou de novo, só que dessa vez não era preto era sangue.

Um sangue muito nojento, por que fedia horrores.

-Oh meu Deus! – Nessie colocou a mão na boca enojada.

-Eu mencionei que desintoxicação de veneno é horrível mesmo? - Fiz uma careta sem graça, já haviamos sido envenenados antes, então...

-Edward... – Bella o olhou chocada.

-Você já ficou assim quando foi envenenada, Bella, ele vai ficar bem. – Acariciei a cabeça de Edward que me olhou mortalmente.

-Não vomitei sangue! – Ela exclamou, então Edward pendeu para frente e nós duas o seguramos. – Ele desmaiou? – Ok, agora eu vou entrar em pânico com Bella.

-Eu chamei minha mãe. – Leah disse se aproximando. Fred veio e ergueu Edward no ombro.

– Ok, leve-o para o quarto de Bella.

Seguimos rapidamente para dentro, Fred já tinha o colocado na cama de Bella.

-Me diz que ele não vai morre. – Bella pediu se sentando ao lado de meu irmão.

-Ele não vai morrer, só vai sofrer um pouco. - Disse fechando os olhos por um momento.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Por que não se pode matar algo que já está morto, amorzinho. – Suspirei para Bella. – Fred seu celular funciona? – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Me empreste, então, vou chamar Esme. – Pisquei sentindo uma tontura repentina.

-Tudo bem? – Fred perguntou gentilmente, acenei com a cabeça piscando confusa.

Bella me olhou preocupada.

-Você está pálida também.

-Eu estou bem, não levei mordida de demônio. – Franzi o cenho sentindo um puxando estranho. – Vou tentar falar com Esme. – Sai do quarto.

Fechei os olhos e me foque no futuro por um instante.

As imagens bateram em mim rapidamente, pude ver todos nós em varios quadros rapido.

Abri os olhos, seja lá o que mordeu Edward está infectando todos nós.

**Carmem P.O.V**

Pisquei algumas lagrimas querendo sair de meus olhos.

-Você vai mata-los. – Comentei friamente.

-Não, eu não vou, não ainda, só preciso de uma distração para desligar os Cullen. – Ariadne respondeu em tom indiferente.

-Você está afetando toda linhagem sanguínea deles. – Eleazar argumentou ao meu lado.

-Eu tenho meus propris planos, queridos. – Ela se virou para nós.

-Como tinha quando atacou aquela humana? Irmã de Victoria? – Perguntei atrevidamente, ela me olhou.

-Sim, vocês não sabem o que eu sei, então não se intrometam. – Pude ouvir a ameaça velada ali, ela se virou para o demônio no chão desmaiado, era o que tinha mordido Edward.

Pelo o que sei, essa era a única missão da criatura.

Agora, como Ariadne tinha controle sobre um demônio, eu não fazia ideia.

-Carmem, vá e tenha certeza que eles achem a cura para o veneno, não queremos os Cullen mortos, ao menos não por agora. – Ela me dispensou com um gesto de mão, olhei para meu marido. – Eleazar, por favor, fique. Eu ainda tenho uma missão para você.

Trocamos um olhar e eu me virei para ir embora com o coração na mão.

**Marcus P.O.V**

-Como ela está? – Athenodora apareceu ao meu lado.

-O que espera? Transtornada, ela é muito jovem. – Respondi observando a cidade ao redor, Jane estava no beco abaixo ajudando Victoria a se recompor. Já tinha feito minha parte e a impedido de matar seu primeiro humano, não precisava lidar com as lagrimas dela.

-Não devia tê-la deixado. – Athenodora suspirou, olhei para ela.

-Aro precisou de você. – Argumentei dando de ombros. – Riley estava lá como me disse.

-Acha que eles...?

-Não. – Eu pude sentir o vinculo dos dois. – Ela não o ama, talvez daqui algumas décadas, ou se ele continuar se forçando sobre ela.

-Victoria durará tanto tempo? – Ela perguntou em tom baixo.

Imediatamente me lembrei de meu encontro mais cedo.

_-Por que fez isso? Por que pegou uma vampira? – Didyme perguntou em tom magoado. – Sabe que odeio o que somos, Marcus._

_-Eu não a transformei. – Respondi sentindo certa raiva da magoa dela._

_Ela me abandonou e ainda queria que eu ficasse sozinho?_

_-Isso é por que eu te enganei, não? – Ela perguntou grosseiramente. – Uma vingança._

_-Não, não é. – Respondi curtamente, pude ver em seus olhos queimando de ciúme que não acreditou em mim._

_-Quanto tempo vocês dois...? – Não conseguiu termina a frase. – Eu vou mata-la. – Rosnou furiosa._

_-Não, você não vai. – Estreitei os olhos para ela, Didyme me olhou ofendida. - Além do mais você nos atacou._

_-O que?_

_-Não finja, querida, onde mais arranjariam aquelas armas? Foi você quem nos atacou na floresta._

_Ela me olhou sem palavras, seria eufemismo dizer que doeu percebe que minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Uma onde de dor veio a mim, tão desacostumado a sentir nada que quando senti..._

_Parecia que o mundo ia acabar._

_Dá ultima vez senti isso, ironicamente foi por causa dela também._

– _Guarde minhas palavras, ela vai pagar. _

Não me incomodei de ir atrás dela e tenta faze-la mudar de ideia. Didyme sempre foi e sempre será uma cabeça quente.

Era uma das coisas que eu costumava amar nela. Mas há algo estranho nela agora, uma amargura, uma tristeza...

-Se depender de mim: sim. – Respondi lhe dirigindo um olhar, Athenodora sorriu quase aliavada para mim. – Vá vê-la. – Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas parou ao ouvir o celular.

O telefonema foi baixo, mas consegui entender cada palavra.

-Será que eles morrem? –Ela me perguntou.

-Veneno de demônio não mata sem um impulso magico ainda mais um que está se espalhando pela linhagem deles. – Comentei reflexivamente, pelo o que Fred disse Alice também davas sinais de envenenamento. – Se Edward não sobreviver duvido que o resto consiga, mas eles tem recursos o suficiente para lidar com isso.

-Será uma pena se morrerem, eu gosto dos Cullen.

-Cuidado, Athenodora, se importa com outros é uma desvantagem.

-Deixe-me ver como está Esme. – Ela retrucou me ignorando, enquanto sacava o celular. – Carlisle está na cidade? – Perguntou para o ar.

-Não, ele já viajou. – Respondi olhando para o céu nublado. – Você conseguiu?

-O que? – Ela me olhou com o celular no ouvido.

-O que Aro queria. – Ela me olhou por um instante e atenderam na outra linha.

-Alô? – Ela respondeu, mas me olhou séria e acenou com cabeça silenciosamente.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Tem magia nisso, queriam que tos eles se machucassem. – Sue falou tocando na ferida de Edward no ombro dele.

Eu só queria me enfiar em um buraco e chorar, era a pior sensação de mundo.

-Ele bebeu sangue, mas o vomitou...? – Alice perguntou ao meu lado, não pude deixar de notar que ela estava mais pálida.

-Está te atingindo também. – Comentei a observando, Alice estava apoiada na parede e me olhou preocupada.

-Esme deve estar pior, ela diretamente ligada a ele. – Acenei com a cabeça. – Emmett também deu sinais de vomito, Rose está preocupada.

-E Jasper?- Perguntei confusa pelo fato do marido dela não está aqui desesperadamente a abraçando.

-Eu pedi para ficar com Esme, Carlisle não está na cidade. – Ela suspirou fechando os olhos, provavelmente uma tontura.

-Há alguma chance de Nessie...? – Perguntei nos isolando momentaneamente.

-Há chances. – Concordou com um aceno breve, nos olhamos preocupadas.

-Bem, eu preciso que saiam do quarto. – Sue pediu. – Tem coisas que só uma bruxa pode ver.

-Mas... – Tentei argumenta, mas Alice já tinha me puxado do quarto. – Alice... – Ela tropeçou e eu a segurei. – Você precisa descansar.

-Eu só vou ficar bem, quando ele ficar bem, Bella, essa é a dura verdade. – Alice resmungou com o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

De repente, ela arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo. Tudo o que ouvi foi o som de vomito. Nessie apareceu na porta do quarto rapidamente e me olhou preocupada.

-É Alice. – Suspirei em resposta e fui atrás da vidente no banheiro do corredor.

-Bella. – Me virei para Sue. – Eu preciso que cuspa aqui. – Me entregou um recipiente. – Sua saliva tem veneno de demônio.

-Eu posso fazer também? – Nessie perguntou e Sue acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno.

-Pegue um copo na cozinha.

-Você é vinculada com eles? – Sue perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça, era natural a curiosidade dela, afinal eu supostamente era noiva de Edward. – Eu irei esperar no quarto.

-Sue, eu queria te pergunta, você sabe algo sobre papai? – Ela me olhou cautelosa. – Minha tia falou algo sobre Seattle e eles estam lá até agora segundo Fred, com uma manada de lobisomens e demônios pelo o que dizeram.

-Ele está bem, seu tio não.

-Qual deles?

-Richard, ele cuida das financias da família. – Era o de terno e loiro.

-É serio?

-Só um braço quebrado, não há nada para se preocupar. – Acenei com a cabeça.

-E é só ele?

Sue me olhou hesitante e acenou com a cabeça, um frio na barriga surgiu quando ela se virou para o quarto rapidamente.

Ela mentiu para mim.

Não pude deixar de me sentir mal por não querem me dizer que alguém da minha familia estava mal. Olhei para o meu copo, eu ainda tinha que cuspir saliva ali.

...

Me sentei no chão ao lado de minha cama, onde Edward estava cinza e suado. Isso era tão injusto! Eu estava apaixonada por ele e agora eu poderia nunca ter a oportunidade de falar isso para ele.

Não que eu planejasse falar algo para Edward.

Só esperava que ao dar espaço a ele, Edward fizesse algo a respeito e se não, bem então não era para ser. Soa idiota deixar o relacionamento com cara quando se gosta dele assim, mas Edward não era um cara jovem que transformaria nosso relacionamento em algo sério. Ele precisava entender se sentia algo por mim e fazer algo sobre isso

Agora, eu só desejo ter sido direta.

Ou ao menos ter ouvido minha voz interior meses atrás quando eu o conheci na lanchonete, quem sabe eu teria percebido que era o cara do beco.

Apenas imaginar como as coisas teriam sido se eu soubesse, me deixava com um nó na garganta.

-Bella? – Ergui os olhos para cima, Edward me olhava confuso.

-Edward? Como está se sentido?

-Um saco de estrume de vaca. – Pisquei espantada pela definição bizarra, ele sorriu sonolento para mim. – Senta aqui.

Olhei-o por um instante, antes de obedece-lo um tanto hesitante. Ele suspirou e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Franzi o cenho para o seu comportamento quase infantil, então eu percebi que ele também tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-O que foi? – Perguntei hesitante, será que ele ia começar a delirar ou algo assim?

-Eu tive um sonho. – Ele murmurou contra minha perna. – A ultima vez que sonhei foi há dois séculos atrás.

-E sobre o que era o sonho? – Perguntei achando toda a situação surreal, ele sorria por causa de algo tão insignificante: um sonho.

-Eu não me lembro, foi a dois séculos atrás. – Resmungou franzido o cenho.

-Me refiro ao que acabou de ter.

-É tolice. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Tinha campos verdes, como os de minha casa e o sol brilhava.

-E o que mais?

-Você estava lá, usava um vestido azul, provavelmente estava odiando usa-lo, duvido que fosse se acostumar com o espartilho. – Sorri para o teto do quarto. – Um dia vou te levar para conhecer o lugar.

-Sério? – Pisquei sentindo um frio no estomago, um nó se formou em minha garganta rapidamente, mas eu segurei a vontade de chorar.

-Eu fiz questão de manter a propriedade, o tumulo de minha mãe está lá. – Fechou os olhos de novo. – Bella, você pode ficar? Eu gosto do calor do seu corpo.

-Ok. – Depois disso Edward alinhou a cabeça em meu colo e suspirou voltando a dormi em paz.

Mas eu não comprei o ato de estar totalmente bem, ele ainda estava mau, sua testa estava molhada de suor. Acariciei seus cabelos pensando no que ele falou.

Edward tinha sonhado comigo no lugar que vivia na época que ele era humano? Me pergunto se algum dia eu vou conseguir saber exatamente o que se passou nesse sonho.

Olhei para o teto e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Depois dessa era impossível negar que meus sentimentos eram unilaterais, ele podia até não estar perdidamente apaixonado, mas sentia algo por mim.

E isso era um começo.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Vai demorar? – Alice murmurou com os olhos lagrimejantes, estávamos no quintal vendo Sue fazer sua magia.

Depois que ela vomitou horrores daquela gosma preta, Alice se manteve acorda, mas muito mau. Estava pálida, os olhos lagrimejavam e, bem... Ela parecia um zumbi.

-Não quer que eu chame Jasper?- Perguntei de novo.

-Ele está cuidando de Esme e nessa altura do campeonato deve estar tão mau quanto eu.

-Eu não sabia que se um de vocês fosse envenenado os outros também seriam.

-Não é pra isso acontecer, bruxaria fez isso. – Alice resmungou um tanto trêmula. – Vai demorar?

-Quieta, eu preciso me concentrar. – Sue ralhou com a vampira, Alice piscou sonolenta e fez beicinho. Oh Deus! A cara de choro dela acabou de parti meu coração ao meio.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Alice. – Consolei imediatamente colocando o braço ao redor da vampira, ela me olhou ainda fazendo beicinho, mas o cenho estava franzido.

-Eu sei que vai, se não ficar eu voltarei para assombrar _uma certa bruxa_. – Dirigiu o olhar cansado para Sue, apesar disso ainda soou comicamente ameaçador.

-Não ameace minha mãe. – Leah olhou para Alice cenho franzido.

-Você não manda em mim, então cale a boca, criança. – Alice rebateu rudemente.

-Criança? Eu sou mais alta que você. – Leah alfinetou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Em menos um piscar de olhos, Alice estava com a mão no pescoço de Leah. Soltei um grito de susto pela velocidade dela, mesmo doente. Alice inclinou Leah na altura de seu rosto e depois a prendeu contra o pilar da varanda.

Jake se ergueu em guarda.

-Só por que eu sou legal com vocês não significa que eu seja uma _boa pessoa_. – Alice rosnou com os olhos um tanto nebulosos. – Então _sugiro_ que mostre um pouco mais de respeito a mim. – Largou Leah bruscamente. – Eu sou mais velha que sua tataravó. – Tossiu um pouco e se virou para Sue. – Então?

-Ela é minha filha.

-Por que acha que em vez de mata-la aqui e agora, resolvi ensina-la como tratar vampiros? – Alice desceu os degraus e se sentou no ultimo ao meu lado de novo.

-Eu estou feliz por sermos amigas. – Comentei com um suspiro.

-Não somos amigas. – Alice me olhou com os olhos pesados de cansaço. – Somos família. – Sorri e ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Um vento nos rodeou de repente, olhamos para Sue falando algo não identificado, fogo surgiu no meio do circulo. Isso me fez lembrar do que Bella falou com o primo mais cedo, sobre o fato que cada bruxa tinha um elemento chave.

Me pergunto qual seria o elemento de Sue, ela parecia dominar tudinho. Mas, de novo, Veronika também fez magia com fogo e esse não era seu elemento...

Sue soltou um grito horrível.

-MÃE! – Leah saindo correndo em direção a bruxa no chão que tossia sangue.

-Alguém me mate... – Alice murmurou fechando os olhos, rapidamente me aproximei e mordi meu pulso.

-Não. – Ela tossiu agarrando meu pulso para me impedir. – Não cheguem perto.

-O que ela está fazendo? – Perguntei confusa, quando Sue se ajoelhou no chão e começou a vomitar o mesmo liquido preto.

-Ela está limpando nossa linhagem sanguínea, ela tomou meu sangue, então vai sobreviver. – Alice explicou ao nosso lado, ela se deixou cair no chão. – Há outra bruxa fazendo o mesmo nesse mesmo instante, então eu vou ficar bem. – Suspirou olhando para o chão morbidamente.

-E o que fazemos para ajudar? – Jake perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Leah que parecia aflitíssima.

-Bem, ela está desintoxicando Edward agora, não há muito o que fazer.

-Ele não deveria estar gritando feito uma menininha?- Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha para Alice, ela sorriu com aqueles lábios rachados e sem vida.

-Edward deve estar rolando na cama, Nessie, e pode estar gemendo, mas gritar de dor? Não vamos exagerar. – Ela tossiu e se inclinou para frente vomitando sangue. – Deuses! Isso fede, me tirem daqui, sinto que vou...

E ela caiu dura no chão.

Sue parou de vomitar e suspiro, ficou ali de quatro com a respiração pesada.

-Mãe?

-Está feito. – Ela suspirou se erguendo. – O efeito vai passar nas próximas horas, ela vai acorda antes do amanhecer.

-Todos os outros estão assim também? – Perguntei enquanto Jake erguia Alice do chão.

-Depende do quão fundo foi o efeito, Alice já estava a beira da inconsciência. – Sue se apoiou cansada na filha.

-Mas o que você fez ali? – Leah perguntou levando sua mãe para dentro.

-Eu tinha que retirar o veneno de Edward, usei o veneno das duas demônias para fazer a conexão e o sangue dele. Pude sentir outra bruxa se conectando também e usei os poderes dela. O veneno estava fazendo Edward expulsar todo o sangue de seu corpo, isso o deixaria faminto e finalmente o levaria a loucura...

-Loucura? – Perguntei a interrompendo quando ela se sentou no sofá da sala.

-Quando um vampiro fica muito tempo sem comer, ele fica louco de fome, se ficar muito tempo nesse estado... Bem, não há sangue no mundo que o faça recuperar a consciência, esquecem quem são, com quem se importam, nem mesmo o nome poderão lembrar, tudo o que vão querer é sangue.

-Isso é possível? Eles tem toda aquela coisa de emoções ao extremo e memoria perfeita.

-O preço que pagam para isso, Nessie, é o sangue, sem isso eles são punidos, foi assim que a raça foi desenhada para ser. – Sue deu de ombros. – Poderiam me dar algo para comer? E deixe pronto algumas bolsas de sangue, eles estarão com fome, quando acorda.

-Então o veneno nem era tão perigoso, certo?

-Oh não, querida, o veneno poderia matar Edward, o manteria fraco e o traria a eventual morte.

-Credo! – Me arrepiei e me benzi imediatamente. – Bem, irei preparar algo para você comer, ok?

**Victoria P.O.V**

Parei na frente de casa hesitante.

-Talvez seja melhor eu ficar na casa desocupada de Riley. – Comentei olhando para a casa vizinha.

-Não se preocupe com o cheiro. – Marcus comentou atrás de mim. – Está frio agora, não vai afeta-la, não depois de se alimentar direto da veia.

Cruzei os braços me sentindo mal por isso.

Jane havia me ajudado na hora, mas agora ela tinha ido embora com seu marido e Athenodora voltou para casa. Marcus foi o único que ficou comigo no hospital, acho que ele se sente responsável por mim.

-Por que fariam isso com ela? – Perguntei não aguentando mais me segurar.

-Como assim? – Estreitei os olhos.

-Riley me falou no hospital que nada foi roubado. – Rebati subindo a escada da varanda. – Me diga, por que entrariam na casa da minha irmã e a esfaqueariam?

-Provavelmente foi os demônios.

-Eu tenho memoria perfeita, não senti cheiro de demônio nenhum, apenas humano, vampiro e... Sangue. – Minha garganta se fechou um pouco ao pensar no cheiro de minha irmã. – Isso foi um ato pessoal, contra a mim, não aos Volturis, caso contrario iriam direto para Athenodora que teria mais impacto.

-Eu sei. – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Você quer dizer que Alec está querendo se vingar.

-Exato. – Ele olhou ao redor reflexivamente.

-Você não deveria ficar sozinha. – Falou de repente se desviando da conversa. – De quem foi ideia de dar folga aos humanos?

-Athenodora pediu, ela gosta de privacidade. – Dei de ombros.

-Ainda quer ficar longe de Riley?

-Nem sequer vai em diante. – Neguei com a cabeça cruzando os braços. – Estou feliz por ele ter estado aqui e tentado me impedir, mas...

-Você ainda está magoada. – Olhei ao redor desconfortável.

-Algo assim. – Pigarreei olhando para chão. – Além do mais, ele não foi capaz de me deter, Jane sim, quando ela conseguiu me atingir com seu poder.

-Nicolas me falou sobre isso. – Marcus acenou. – Jane ficou em choque por seu poder não funcionar, por isso ela não tentou impedi-la com uma luta no mesmo instante. Mas tenho a sensação de que isso não vai se repetir.

-Eu acho mesmo que vou para a outra casa. – Resmunguei mordendo os lábios, olhando para a casa vizinha.

-Não, Victoria, você não vai, agora abra a porta. – Ordenou, olhei-o perturbada, o olhar frio do Volturi foi o suficiente para eu me virar e abrir a porta.

Prendi a respiração instintivamente quando empurrei a porta.

-Respire. – Continuou com o tom de comando com uma leve sugestão de ameaça, fiz uma careta ainda sem respirar. – Victoria... – Era um tom de aviso que alertou meus sentidos.

Respirei fundo lentamente, o sangue atingiu meus sentidos e me deu agua na boca, a queimação surgiu na garganta. Mas não foi como ante, eu não quis tomar aquilo desesperadamente.

Era como olhar para pedaço de bolo floresta negra e acha-lo delicioso, mas você estava cheio demais para come-lo.

Caramba! Eu sinto saudade de comida humana, Marcus disse que podia comer algo misturado com sangue, mas não exagerasse, pois vomitaria como na lanchonete.

Pisei em casa hesitante.

-Ok... – Olhei ao redor percebendo que estava bem. – Eu consegui, bem, boa noite. – Acrescentei rapidamente e tentei fechar a porta, ele me parou.

-Não sou estupido, Victoria. Você não vai seguir o rastro de Alec.

-Eu não ia fazer isso! – Exclamei indignada (ok, _talvez_ a ideia tenha passado pela minha cabeça), ele me ignorou entrando.

-Eu já mandei gente especializada fazer, então fique em casa. E você não vai para a escola pelos próximos dias.

-Como é que é? – Olhei-o na defensiva.

-Você ainda te muitas coisas para aprender, _coisas vampíricas_. Deixe-a vir para casa assim que assumiu controle de sua sede e agora que se alimentou sangue puro, provavelmente conseguiu o controle completo, desde que não fique muito tempo sem comer. – Acenei com a cabeça entendo o conselho nas entrelinhas. – Mas hoje você se virou bem, mas por que você tinha o fator surpresa e por ser uma Volturi consegue ser mais forte que um vampiro normal.

-Então, você vai me treinar?- Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, você é minha responsabilidade cabe a mim ensina-la a sobreviver.

-Ok. – Suspirei quase me sentindo cansada. – Boa noite.

-Eu vou ficar. – Cruzei os braços.

-O que? Acha que ainda vou seguir a trilha de Alec?

-Não sei, mas você não vai ficar sozinha com ele podendo vir aqui.

Revirei os olhos.

-Eu posso fugir como ninguém. – Andei para a escada. – _É meu dom_. De qualquer maneira, já que vai ficar, pode ser um vampiro útil e me explicar algumas coisas sobre sua raça?

-Nossa raça.

-Tanto faz.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu rolei ao redor confuso com tudo. Onde raios eu estava? Cadê Bella?

Pisquei sentindo o cheiro dela ao redor. Ah sim, era seu travesseiro.

Fechei os olhos me organizando mentalmente, eu tinha sonhado com ela, foi isso.

Abri os olhos e encarei o teto.

Espera ai, eu tinha **sonhado**?

Fiz uma careta para a queimação que surgiu em minha garganta, parecia que eu estava há duas semanas sem sangue, quando tomei...

Bem, eu não sei quanto tempo estou inconsciente.

Olhei ao redor reconhecendo o fato de que estava no quarto de Bella, por isso seu cheiro no travesseiro. O celular dela estava na cômoda do lado, então me inclinei e liguei.

Tudo bem, era madrugada do dia seguinte, eu fiquei apagado por algumas horas.

Boa coisa. Dá ultima vez que apaguei foi duas semanas e eu não tive a cortesia de ter sonhos.

Só pensamentos manipulados para tentar me fazer entregar segredos da família.

Me sentei na cama.

Prioridades: eu precisava arranjar sangue.

-Você acordo. – Virei minha cabeça imediatamente e vi Bella secando o cabelo na porta do banheiro.

Meus dentes formigaram ao lembrar do gosto do sangue dela. Fechei os punhos da mão sentindo o veneno na boca.

-Sangue. – Retruquei entre os dentes.

Dentro de quatro segundo ela me estendeu uma bolsa de sangue, neguei com a cabeça.

-Sangue fresco. – Minhas presas saíram. Bella me olhou por alguns segundos, então estendeu a mão.

Finquei meus dentes na carne de seu pulso, atingindo sua veia. Puxei seu braço bruscamente sugando rapidamente o sangue quente e completamente celestial dela. Em algum momento senti sua outra mão pousar em meu ombro, mas ignorei por mais alguns instantes.

Então, relutantemente, eu me afastei com um ultimo gole.

-Obrigado. – Agradeci e abri a bolsa de sangue com os dentes.

-Você realmente precisava do meu sangue? – Ela estreitou os olhos se sentando na minha frente.

Acenei com a cabeça sem parar de beber.

-Sangue frio nos alimenta, mas não é mesma coisa, sabe disso. – Acrescentei depois que terminei. – Caso esteja se perguntando por que tomamos sangue em xicaras, o nosso fornecimento em casa é sangue fresco de no máximo meia hora. – Respondi ao ver seu olhar pensativo.

-Espere, se você está assim, como Alice...?

Ela nunca terminou de falar, os gritos se encherão na casa. Larguei minha bolsa e segui os gritos até o quarto de Charlie (que aliais nem era mais dele, já que o general não está morando aqui). Alice estava com a cabeça afundada no pescoço de Jake.

-Faça ela parar! Ela vai mata-lo! – Nessie exclamou em pânico.

-Não, não vai, já é o suficiente Alice. – Pedi e ela largou Jake que cambaleou ainda com o olhar incrédulo na cara.

-Desculpe, Nessie, mas o sangue dele era o mais perto. – Alice arrumou os cabelos curtos. – Sem remorços, ok? – Ela pigarreou. – Agora alguém me de uma bolsa de sangue, minha garganta está queimando.

Nessie jogou a bolsa de sangue um tanto bruscamente, enquanto olhava para Jake preocupada.

-Bom trabalho aquela bruxa fez. – Alice comentou entre os pequenos goles. – Mandaremos uma boa quantidade de dinheiro pela ajuda. – Acenei concordando. – Como está a mordida? – Ela perguntou para mim.

Puxei a manga e olhei, só uma cicatriz prateada de lembrança.

-Mas uma lembrança física de minhas aventuras. – Sorri para Alice.

-Você tem outras cicatrizes?- Nessie me olho intrigada. – Pensei que vampiros eram perfeitos e com pele imune a praticamente tudo.

-Praticamente tudo, mas não tudo. – Alice respondeu sobre o ombro. – Pergunte para sua mãe, ela conhece cada uma das cicatrizes dele. – Piscou o olho para gente. – Bem, eu vou indo, Jasper deve estar querendo me ver tanto quanto eu quero.

-Eu vou com você. – Falei vendo-a sair, ela se virou para mim.

-Já? – Bella olhou para mim.

-Eu não posso deixar minha irmãzinha sair por ai sozinha. – Revirei os olhos.

-Mas vocês estavam praticamente morrendo. – Bella argumentou para nós.

-Bella, será que você não sabe que vampiros se recuperam rápidamente em _todos os sentidos._ – Alice acordou com um humor muito malicioso para o meu gosto, olhei-a com uma carranca.

-Só fiquem bem, ok? – Bella pediu saindo do quarto conosco.

-Bella, nós somos...

-Não diga "vampiros", Edward. – Bella me parou revirando os olhos. – Eu vi vocês vomitarem as tripas para fora e desmaiarem apenas algumas horas atrás.

-Bella, querida, não se preocupe, ok? Eu vou cuidar dele. – Alice a tranquilizou, franzi o cenho para as duas.

-É mais o contrario, Lice. Eu cuido de você. – Estreitei os olhos.

-Você bem que queria. – Alice me olhou cética. – Eu vejo o futuro, Ed.

-E leio pensamentos, então quando você vê o futuro, eu também o vejo. – Argumentei de volta a seguindo pelas escadas.

-Você quer mesmo discutir isso _de novo._ – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vocês dois podem parar?- Bella suspirou ao pé da escada. – E sobre o demônio que o atacou? E o fato de que a mordida de Edward afetou a todos vocês?

-Bruxaria, Bella, deve ter sido Charllote a bruxa que trabalha com Alec. – Alice deu um tapinha no ar em sinal de descanso. – Vamos acha-la e arrancar seu coração, não se preocupe.

-Bella, durma um pouco, ainda vai na escola amanhã. – Me virei para ela, Bella concordou com a cabeça. – E desculpe se sujei algum lençol de sangue.

-Meu jardim e meu banheiro nunca mais serão o mesmo. – Bella concordou com um sorriso divertido. – Então, bom dia aos dois. – Olhou para o relógio na parede.

-Tchau, Bellinha. – Alice saiu pela porta.

-Até mais, Bella. – Me virei para sair, era estranho não lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Sinceramente, era estranho ficar próximo dela sem ter muita intimidade. Eu na verdade meio que sentia falta.

Falta até demais.

Estreitei os olhos para o céu da madrugada.

Pensaria nisso depois.

Tinha que me focar em mil e uma coisas agora.

-Alice... – Falei chegando ao seu lado.

-Não se preocupe, já achei. – Ela parou e segurou meu braço me mostrando onde o demônio estava, sorri e me virei para ir.

Mas Alice segurou meu braço me parando, olhei-a intrigado. Ela olhava para um ponto no chão com o cenho franzido. Minha mente se conectou com a dela vendo o que via.

Era um tanto embaçado, mas podíamos ver quando uma flecha atingiu o demônio no peito e tudo se apagou.

Alice piscou confusa para mim.

-Ele morreu. – Falei o que nós dois achávamos.

Alice via o futuro do demônio, quando o mesmo morreu perdeu a conexão e não pode ver quem o fez.

_Mataram um demônio com uma flecha? _Alice me olhou intrigada. _Isso era possível?_

**Ariadne (Didyme) P.O.V**

Havia chutado o demonio morto para fora do penhasco, quando ouvi um leve farfalha atrás de mim, olhei sobre o ombro.

O garoto pisou e me olhou por alguns instantes, forcei um sorriso. A ultima coisa que queria era sorrir, me sentia horrível com o que Marcus tinha feito.

Ele não tinha direito a pegar uma companheira, se vingar de mim de forma tão tenebrosa. Foi um golpe muito baixo da parte dele.

-Como está se adaptando ao novo corpo? – Perguntei voltando meus olhos para o nascer do sol no oceano. Estávamos em um penhasco de La Push, rodeados pela floresta, então ninguém poderia sem aproximar sem escutarmos.

-Muito bem, me sinto forte. Transfiguradores são subestimados, se quer saber, e isso ótimo para mim. – Concordei com a cabeça, tinha tudo dado certo.

-Você tem pouco tempo nesse corpo entretanto, e não pode se transforma, ouviriam seus pensamentos e saberiam a verdade, esse é o motivo para o fato de demônios possuírem transfiguradores ser tão incomum.

-Eu sei disso, madame. – Ele parou ao lado com as mãos para trás, olhei-o de lado.

Era jovem, tinha que ser, afinal foi sua ingenuidade que o fez cair na armadilha noite passada.

-E a família do garoto?

-Não desconfiam de nada, a mãe bruxa ficou cansada com o feitiço de cura dos Cullen para percebe que eu era um demônio, como previu antes. – Ele sorriu malicioso para mim.

-Ótimo, você sabe o que fazer? – Perguntei estendendo a pequena bolsa que Eleazar me entregou relutante mais cedo, ele tinha ido buscar com um dos meus ativos na praia.

-Claro, começarei ainda hoje. – Respondeu pegando a bolsa pequena.

-Você tem muito pouco tempo antes que descubram... – Olhei para o sol surgindo. – Mas faça-o amanhã, não querem que pensem que há conexão.

-Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos e se virou para ir embora.

-Qual é o nome do seu disfarce? – Perguntei antes que ele desse mais um passo. – Nunca me dizeram.

-Seth, madame, Seth Clearwater.

* * *

*** A musica que Bella cantaroa no banho é "Don't look back in anger" - Oasis**

* * *

**N/a: Gente, que dias eu tive! Acabou o ENEM afundei na historia daqui e a coisa está pegando fogo nos proximos capitulos... Já está pegando fogo aqui, na verdade, um zilhão de coisas aconteceu aqui.**

**E tudo fará sentindo, esperançosamente. De qualquer maneira, quando eu termina, ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu aushaushau', brinks.  
**

**Me deixem saber o que acharam =P  
**

**Hoje, eu resolvi pular as reviews, não fiquem triste, vocês vão entender o por que.  
**

**Então, um grande obrigado para:  
**

**Mari A, Alexia Freitas, Barbara, LauritaBruxinha, Lise, Dxkunhecida Swan e Tay! Vocês são otimas (o) aushauha'  
**

**Aguentem firme, por que...  
**

**Daqui a pouco eu termino a correção do proximo capitulo hehehe  
**

**Então ele sai ainda hoje!**

**Preview do que sai até o final do dia:  
**

_**"-Sua cadela desgraça, ordinária, puta nojenta! – Nessie se virou para Jessica, Jake tentou se mover para para-la, mas ela já estava em cima de Jessica com a mão no alto.**_

_**Eu prendi a respiração quando Bella agarrou o braço dela, parando-a no ar. Sem duvida o tapa que Nessie daria em Jessica teria força o suficiente para quebrar o pescoço da mesma.**_

**_-Pare."_  
**

**_Até mais  
_**

**_Maça ;*_**


	37. Anything Goes

**Capitulo decicado a Poli e LauritaBruxinha por terem mandado review ;*  
**

**Capitulo 37**

**Dois dias depois. Casa dos Swan**

**Jake P.O.V**

-Seth? – Perguntei olhando para o projeto de lobo intrigado com sua presença na cozinha. – Que cheiro delicioso é esse? – Olhei ao redor com agua na boca. – Isso é bacon?

-Eu fiz para mim... – Roubei o prato dele. – Hey!

-Eu sou o alfa, preciso comer mais que você, fedelho. – Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Prevendo sua gulodice, eu fiz mais. – Se sentou na mesa emburrado.

-E por que eu cheiro sangue? – Nessie entrou na cozinha apressada.

-Uma maneira de agradecer por ter me salvado dos demônios. – Seth pareceu sem jeito enquanto apontava para duas xicaras em cima do balcão. - Eu fique inconsciente ontem, mas hoje estou melhor, então...

-Oh Seth, isso é tão fofinho! BELLA! – Nessie berrou do nada.

-Eu posso te ouvir em tom normal, Nessie. – Bella apareceu colocando o casaco, se inclinou no balcão e pegou a xicara que sobrou.

Parei de mastiga momentaneamente vendo Bella virar a xicara de uma vez.

-Credo... – Nessie a olhou incrédula.

-Onde está Jane e Nicolas?

-Indo cuidar dos problemas de memoria. – Respondi ainda incredulo.

-Ah sim! Pena que não há muito que possa fazer por eles agora. – Ela suspirou. – Bem, eu tenho que ir, tenho que termina de escrever um trabalho de inglês na escola. – Bella revirou os olhos. – Oh Nessie, conseguiu algo mais sobre o quadro?

-Nope, só aquilo mesmo. – Nessie deu ombros e deu mais um gole.

-Ok, então, tchau gente! – Bella saiu correndo.

-Que quadro? – Perguntei confuso.

-Aquele que acham que nós roubamos, está conosco a algum tempo e eu ainda estou reunindo toda a informação que posso conseguir sobre ele. – Nessie respondeu. – Então, como está Seth? Espera! O que sequer faz aqui para inicio de conversa?

-Leah foi cuidar de alguns problemas e eu vim pedir para Jake me dispensar por hoje, minha mãe precisa de mim. – Seth me olhou cheio de expectativa.

-Então estou sem vocês dois por hoje? – Seth acenou hesitante. – Tudo bem, não é como se eu fosse morrer.

-Não enquanto tiver a mim. – Nessie mandou um beijinho para mim.

-Legal! Eu vou deixar vocês... – Seth sorria quase maniacamente de felicidade, antes de sair da cozinha.

-Ele já teve alguma folga? – Nessie perguntou olhando para o transfigurador divertida.

-Claro que sim, todos nós temos. – Me aproximei dela.

-Então, você poderia ter uma folga?- Me olhou sugestivamente. – Tipo, hoje?

-Bem, meu trabalho é proteger Bella e você, então tecnicamente...

-Sem tecnicamente, Black, me beija. – Rebateu antes de me puxar pela gola.

**Rose P.O.V**

Zafrina deixou as mãos caírem ao lado da cabeça de Jane. Todos a olhamos em expectativa para o veredicto.

-Pelo o que vi na cabeça dos dois... – Ela se sentou. – Hipnose nela e maldição nos dois, sendo que seu marido, cara Jane, tem dois feitiços sobre ele.

-E como quebramos a hipnose? – Jane perguntou curiosa.

-Bem, eu me afundei em sua mente, é mais fácil acessa-la do que a de Nicolas, talvez possa faze-la ver suas próprias memorias Jane, quem sabe descubra quem a hipnotizou, ok? – A loira acenou com a cabeça, Nicolas ficou tenso ao nosso lado.

-Não tente dizer algo, você poderá falar sobre o assunto se já soubermos o que é. – Ppedi gentilmente, era a maldição sobre Nicolas, ele me olhou com um careta.

Olhei para Emmett desconfiada com toda a situação. Edward me falou o que achava do papel de Athenodora nisso tudo, prometi ficar de olho para descobrir alguma pista. Carlisle infelizmente ainda estava fora da cidade, em algum lugar na Asia, segundo Esme.

Quando Edward falou sobre sua teoria que eu tinha hipnotizado Jane, dei uma enorme risada, era impossível. Mas então Edward começou a falar e a falar...

Agora me vejo em duvida e o jeito que Nicolas continua me olhando.

-Então?

-Nada, muito embaçado. – Jane suspirou e eu resolvi arriscar.

-Jane, olhe para mim. – Pedi convocando meu poder de persuasão.

-Rose, não há jeito de retirar a hipnose feita por outro. – Zafrina ralhou, mas eu ignorei.

Eu tinha um código que usava em todas as hipnotizes, algo que só eu poderia dizer e eles se lembrariam. Uma frase que eu nunca dizia em voz alta por ser intima demais, algo que meu pai costumava dizer.

Me inclinei em seu ouvido e sussurrei tão baixo que ninguém na sala pode ouvir.

-Jane, _c´est fait, c´est fait.*_ – E eu pude sentir minha hipnoses rompendo dentro dela.

-Rose? – Jane murmurou. – Por que você me hipnotizou? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

-Eu não me lembro de hipnotiza-la. – Respondi no mesmo tom.

-E eu não me lembro de ser hipnotizada por você. – Ela rebateu.

-Desculpa.

-Está tudo bem. – Jane suspirou. – Nicolas? Não acredito nisso... – Ela resmungou quando eu afastei, pude ver algo que nunca vi: o lhar de dor de Jane Volturi.

-Jane. – Ela se ergueu bruscamente dando um passo para trás parecendo tremula.

-Eu preciso de um momento... – Gaguejou parecendo em choque. - É muita coisa. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Amor... – Emmett chegou perto de mim, eu também estava em choque.

-Eu não me lembro de fazer isso com ela. – Gaguejei assustada.

-Bem, isso é interessante. – Zafrina cruzou os braços no canto escuro da sala.

Jane murmuro algo em outro idioma e Nicolas respondeu tentando sorri, mas parecia uma careta, ela pareceu indignada.

-O que foi? – Perguntei intrigada.

-Problemas pessoais. – Nicolas respondeu enquanto Jane olhava para baixo parecendo estar em negação. – Vamos, Jane, você precisa de sangue.

-Todos nós precisamos. – Suspirei cansada. – Zafrina...

-Tudo bem, podem ir. – Ela acenou com a cabeça, ainda estava de luto pela irmã.

Saímos no corredor escuro, embaixo do hotel, onde ficava os vampiros que não poderiam andar ao sol.

Jane e Nicolas se despediram de nós rapidamente e eu fiquei no saguão do hotel vendo alguns de nossos afiliados circularem.

-Eu não lembro de fazer, Emmett, se Edward estiver certo, isso é obra de...

-Eu sei, ele falou comigo.

-Mas por que ele faria algo assim?

-Eu não sei, amor, mas ele não faz nada sem motivo. – Emmett respondeu colocando o braço sobre meus ombros. – Jasper já foi. – Murmurou em meu ouvido.

-Ao menos uma noticia boa. – Suspirei comigo mesmo.

Quando chegasse, Carlisle teria muito que a responder.

E se ele fosse inocente, ao menos poderia procurar em minha mente a pessoa responsável por meu esquecimento.

**Neal P.O.V**

-O que você acha?- Perguntei me sentando ao lado dela. – O sanduiche deles não é ruim.

-Eu não vou discutir sanduiches durante uma missão de vigilncia, Neal. – Leila revirou os olhos. – Como vão as coisas com Alexandra?

-Sue a pegou como ajudante como hoje. – Respondi quase sentindo pena, Sue podia ser rigorosa. – Os feridos de Seattle são muitos.

-Você não acha estranho que a Swan demo não tenha ido visitar os tios? – Ela perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto olhava para o estacionamento da escola, era hora do almoço e lugar estava cheio.

-Um pouco, mas não acho que eles sejam próximos, Isabella parece um tanto excluída. – Dei de ombros.

-Ok, agora me fale, o que você e Alex andam fazendo no ultimo mês, vocês sumiram um pouco.

-Eu lhe disse estamos na cidade agindo normalmente.

-É tão entediante quanto soa? – Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Pensei na quantidade de coisas fizemos durante o ultimo mês ao lado de Victoria. A igreja foi o que mais se ressaltou em minha cabeça...

-Bem tediosa. – Concordei com um sorriso.

Ouvimos um grito e olhamos para frente, Nessie (ainda não entendi o nome dela) andava parecendo furiosa e Jake gritava atrás dela. Leila deu um passo hesitante tentando entender a situação, enquanto simplesmente relaxei, Nessie era um tanto _cabeça quente_ mesmo.

-Aquilo na mão dela, é o que?

-Muito longe. – Dei de ombros, ela pegou a câmera e aumentou o zoom para ver. Seu olhar incrédulo me deixou curioso. – O que é?

-Uma ratazana aberta. – Ela franziu o nariz.

-O que? – Olhei-a incrédulo, e depois voltei a observa Nessie.

Ela andou em direção a um grupo de garotas e tacou o bicho no carro, elas gritaram assustadas. Puxei o braço de Leila e andamos até a confusão rapidamente.

-_... _NUNCA MAIS COLOCAR NO MEU ARMARIO! – Nessie terminou de berrar.

-Eu pensei que satânicos adorassem sacrificar animais. – Uma morena rebateu sarcasticamente. – Afinal o que é um animal quando já matou humanos?

-Eu estou de saco cheio de sua merda! – Nessie apontou o dedo na cara dela. – Eu estou lhe avisando pare antes que se arrependa. – Se virou para ir embora, Jake pareceu aliviado.

-Oooooh! O que ela vai fazer? Jogar outro animal sujo em meu carro? Ou vai contar para os seus pais...? Oh! Certo, eu esqueci, você não tem pais. Provavelmente os sacrificou em algum ritual bizarro.

Nessie parou de andar imediatamente, todos começaram a rir ao redor. Leila ficou completamente tensa ao meu lado, ambos podíamos sentir o perigo nela.

-Sua cadela desgraça, ordinária, puta nojenta! – Nessie se virou para Jessica, Jake tentou se mover para para-la, mas ela já estava em cima de Jessica com a mão no alto.

Eu prendi a respiração quando Bella agarrou o braço dela, parando no ar. Sem duvida o tapa que Nessie daria em Jessica teria força o suficiente para quebrar o pescoço da mesma.

-Pare. – Bella pediu em tom sério. – Você é melhor do que isso.

-Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade. – Nessie rebateu e puxou o braço. – Agora saia do meu caminho.

-Não. – Bella puxou o braço dela de novo.

Foi tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, tudo o que ouvi foi o estralo do tapa que Nessie deu em Bella. Olhei para aquilo chocado, de repente todo mundo estava quieto ao redor.

Nessie pareceu notar o que tinha feito, por alguns instantes seu olhar se arregalou em surpresa.

Então Bella bateu com as costas da mão na cara dela com força o suficiente para virar seu rosto. Nessie soltou um gruído e elas começaram a lutar. O pessoal ao redor começou a gritar apoiando, como os bons adolescentes idiotas que eram.

Tentei passar pelas pessoas enquanto via o quão violentamente elas se batiam. Bella literalmente agarrou o cabelo de Nessie e empurrou contra um carro. Enquanto a outra chutou Bella duro o suficiente para quebrar algumas costelas.

Olhei ao redor querendo saber onde Jake tinha se metido, afinal ele era namorado de uma das duas...

-Parem, agora! – Olhei e vi um cara segurando as duas uma de cada lado, pela palidez, era um vampiro.

-Sim, parem de serem crianças mimadas. – A garota que provocou Nessie mais cedo pois fogo na fogueira.

-Sua vadiazinha! – O vampiro começou a arrastar as duas, enquanto Nessie berrava.

-Só lembre disso, Jessica. – Bella forçou o homem parar e deu um olhar realmente sinistro para a morena, que visivelmente se encolheu. – _Isso tem volta._ – Lançou um olhar de nojo e o vampiro levou as duas para a escola.

-Vocês ouviram? Ela me ameaçou! Se for encontrada morta, já sabem quem foi a assassina.

-Oh meu Deus, apenas cale a boca. – Leila murmurou ao meu lado, de repente Jessica se calou. – Vamos. – Me puxou.

Leila não era exatamente como nós, era uma bruxa órfã e sem clã. Aurora Swan resolveu treina-la, e hoje em dia, seu poder pode se dobrar através de sua ordem verbal. Ela realmente nunca quis tentar feitiços e essas coisas, o que faz as bruxas se ressentirem com ela.

Sue normalmente consegue acha-la útil como assistente, mas dessa vez pediu por Alex.

Me pergunto o por que disso...

**Edward P.O.V**

-Vim assim que ligou. – Falei entrando na sala de aula.

Bella estava quieta em um canto e Nessie vermelha em outro.

-Por que vocês duas cheiram a sangue?

-A direta de Bella é forte. – Nessie murmurou.

-Ela usa salto. – Bella rebateu olhando para a janela.

-Desculpe se eu sou mais feminina que você. - Nessie alfinetou maldosamente.

-Nunca foi sobre isso, Nessie, e me explique como você é feminina só usando tons escuros? Parece que vai a um velório.

-Sinceramente, Bella, você vive de jeans na escola, algumas pessoas acham que é sua segunda pele.

-E nós duas sabemos que isso é na escola, onde eu devo não chamo atenção, lembra o por que disso?

-Claro, pessoas correndo e tentando nos queimar vivas, eu vi os filmes de bruxas. – Nessie revirou os olhos.

-Então por que exatamente você jogou um rato no carro de Jessica e aprontou um escândalo?

-Hã... DÃR! Ela jogou um rato morto com as tripas de fora no meu armário! – Nessie a olhou indignada.

-Ela já jogou antes e você não ligou.

-É claro que liguei! Eu não tenho sangue de barata ao contrario de você! – Nessie cuspiu de volta. – _Covarde_.

-Retire o que disse! – Bella rosnou indo para cima de Nessie, mas Fred a parou rapidamente.

-Tem sido assim na ultima meia hora. – Ele me olhou perdido.

-Ok, pode ir, Fred, eu cuido disso. – Ele me olhou quase aliviado e sumiu o mais rápido que pode. – Sentem. – Sibilei entre os dentes, as duas me olharam e lentamente se sentaram.

Suspirei e analisei os pensamentos intensos de Nessie, ela parecia estar com raiva, triste, alegre e com mais raiva... Ok, eu acho que já entendi.

-O que foi? - Nessie me olhou na defensiva quando me aproximei dela.

-Com sua licença. – Puxei seu braço e mordi sua mão, ouvi seu grito de susto, e imediatamente segurei a sua outra mão de tentar me atingir. Tirei minha boca para longe de sua mão e analisei o gosto de seu sangue.

-Nem pense em me morde. – Bella me olhou na defensiva.

-Não é preciso. – Respondi casualmente. – Vocês duas tomaram pó de sereia.

-O que?

-Vem da cauda das sereias, intensifica todas as suas emoções, é considerado em nosso mundo uma droga perigosa, por que em alta dosagem, bem, as coisas ficam intensas demais e você enlouquece.

-Nós não tomamos drogas, não seja ridículo Edward.

-De algum forma você ingeriram veneno, por isso Nessie reagiu tão violentamente ao rato morto e você respondeu o ataque dela no estacionamento.

-Você acabou de tomar o sangue de Nessie, você está infectado. – Bella observou com os braços cruzados.

-Eu provavelmente serei um pouco afetado, mas nada demais, não é a primeira vez que experimento, queridas. Além do mais, estava bem diluído no sangue dela, então o efeito se perde um pouco. – Fiz pouco caso.

-E como sentiu o gosto? Eu não senti nada diferente. – Nessie disse, vi um pouco de sangue no canto da boca, ela tinha acabado de experimentar sei proprio sangue, eu suponho.

-Eu conheço o gosto, por isso fui capaz de identificar quando quis encontra-lo, além do mais meu paladar é superior ao seu Nessie, sinto gostos que você nem sequer sonha em ter com Jake.

As duas me olharam por alguns instantes quietas.

-Eu não faço ideia se te dou um tapa ou se te ignoro pela insinuação sexual. – Bella estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Ele quer dizer sangue, certo? Por favor, me diga que não é gozo... – Nessie escondeu a cara entre as mãos. Sorri satisfeito por ter distraído as duas da raiva que sentiam uma pela outra. – Espere! Cadê Jake? – Ela perguntou de repente, Bella ainda ergueu a sobrancelha para ela.

Escaneei a escola rapidamente em busca da jovem mente de Black, mas não encontrei nada. Expandi para o máximo que pude ao redor da escola e novamente não o encontrei.

-Onde viu Jake pela ultima vez?

-Ele estava me seguindo para o estacionamento, estava lá quando joguei o rato no carro de Jessica.

-Sim, ele estava lá quando eu a parei de quebrar o rosto de Jessica. – Bella concordou.

-Bem, ele não está na escola e nem ao redor. - Anunciei bruscamente antes que tivesse que parar uma outra briga.

-O que?- Nessie se ergueu de repente preocupada.

-Acalme-se Nessie. – Pedi a forçando sentar na cadeira.

-Eu não vou me acalmar! Eu tenho uma coisa chamada pó de sereia dentro de mim! Cadê meu namorado?!

-Ligue para Leah e descubra se ela sabe de algo, eles podem sentir quando o alfa está em perigo. – Pedi tranquilamente, mesmo sabendo que se ouvisse algo errado já teriam ligado para Nessie.

-Ela não atende! – Nessie exclamou raivosa.

-E Seth?- Bella perguntou ansiosa ao meu lado, Nessie discou.

-Direto na caixa postal. – Nessie negou e saiu em direção a janela. – Alguma outra ideia Edward?

-Sim, os humanos lá fora podem ter visto algo.

-Humanos?

-Guardas. – Respondi puxando as duas pelo braço, segui em direção a onde a mente de Fred estava. – Fred, venha cá. – Pedi quando estávamos em uma distancia onde ele poderia me ouvir. – Jacob Black sumiu, fique de olho aberto, ok? – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Você lembra de tê-lo visto?

-Ele tentou se mover para parar a briga, mas eu me adiantei, um transfigurador pode com demônios, mas acho que as pessoas desconfiariam se ele estivesse curado no dia seguinte.

-Então? – Nessie perguntou puxando o braço do meu aperto, era soltar, ou ela ia arrancar o proprio braço fora.

-Eu não o vi mais. – Fred deu de ombros.

-Faça algo! – Ela se virou para mim. – Você é porra de um vampiro, faça algo!

-Diga isso mais alto, por favor. – Retruquei sarcasticamente, Bella estava estranhamente quieta ao meu lado, até podia se desconfiar.

-O que pode se fazer para passar o efeito? – Ela perguntou de repente.

-É como uma droga, o efeito é passageiro.

-Quanto tempo.

-Algumas horas.

-Horas?! – As duas me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

-Apenas se foquem... – Me parei imediatamente, as emoções das duas estavam uma mistura intensa, não havia jeito delas se concentrarem. – Tudo bem, eu vou...

-Você o caralho. Bella, onde esta Jake?

-Eu não protejo a mente dele.

-Por que não?

-Ele me pediu, algo sobre violar as regras do clã. – Bella deu ombros. – Além disso, não iria funcionar, eu sinto as mentes que protejo, mas não sei onde elas estão depois de alguns quilômetros, dois no máximo, na verdade, você é excessão, queridinha.

-Foda-se! Eu vou atrás de Sue!

-Os humanos sabem onde ela está. – Falei enquanto ela saia andando pelo corredor.

-Ótimo!

-Eles estão pra cá. – Apontei para o outro lado divertidamente, ela se virou bufando.

...

-Onde está Sue? – Nessie perguntou agarrando a gola de Neal, puxando-o para a janela.

-Com Alex. – Ele nos olhou surpreso.

-O que é isso? – A outra humana, Leila, perguntou em alerta.

-Cale-se. – Nessie rosnou. – Onde está Alex? – Perguntou perdendo a paciência.

Agarrei a mão dela e apertei até que soltasse, ela soltou um gemido fino de dor, mas foi só.

-Desculpe, pó de sereia.

-Isso é raro, onde ela conseguiu isso?

-Ninguém sabe, mas não importa agora, Jacob Black sumiu e ele faz parte do seu clã, isso sem contar que o resto da minúscula alcateia dele não atende o celular.

Vi Neal analisando a cena toda da briga das duas e como ele procurou Jake por um momento e não o encontrou. _Ao menos faz sentido o fato dele não ter parado a briga das duas._

-Elas estão em La Push. – Respondeu rapidamente, ligando o carro.

-Eu vou com vocês! – Nessie exclamou abrindo a porta de trás rapidamente.

-Bella e eu iremos ver as coisas por aqui. – Eu disse antes que Bella abrisse a boca. – Procure manter foco em Jake, Nessie, assim não irá ser tão destrutiva. – Pisquei para ela, enquanto observava os pensamentos em alerta dos humanos.

-Nós deveríamos pergunta se alguém viu Jake. – Bella saiu andando pelo estacionamento.

-Espere, Bella. – Alcancei-a rapidamente. – Você está bem?

Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente carrancuda.

-Obvio que estou bem, que tipo de pergunta estupida é essa? – Continuou a andar, dessa vez seus passos eram mais fortes.

-Você está sob efeito de uma substancia que lhe deixa ainda mais sensível as suas emoções... – Olhei-a erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Nessie estava focada em Jake e irá até o inferno bater no próprio diabo se possível para consegui-lo de volta, mas você...

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – Ela se virou bruscamente, seus olhos não puderam se manter nos meus por muito tempo, algo claramente a incomodava. – Vamos nos focar no agora, ok? – Olhei-a por um momento, ela considerou um sim e se virou em direção a escola.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Jane, você precisa se acalmar... - Nicolas pefiu enquanto eu dava de lá para cá.

-Não me diga para me acalmar! – Exclamei sentindo uma estranha falta de ar. – Oh Deus... – Soltei o ar pesadamente e levei as mãos a cabeça.

-Você tem alguma ideia de quem fez isso? - Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meus ombros. - Jane? - Ele segurou meu rosto e me obrigou a olha-lo.

Meus olhos queimarão, sai de suas mãos virando de costas e sequei minhas lagrimas bruscamente, me recusei a olhar para ele.

-Sim. - Senti um nó na garganta, pude senti-lo se aproximar.

-Jane... – Ele segurou meu braço e me virou, tentei empurra-lo, mas ele resistiu. – Quem foi?

Olhei em seus olhos e quase não consegui responder.

-Fui eu. – Ele arregalou os olhos e eu solucei baixo. - Sinto muito... - Fechei os olhos.

-O que? – Nicolas soou como se tivesse levado um murro. – Mas Athenodora...

-Athenodora me ajudou, foi ela quem cuidou de tudo, mas fui eu quem pedi para esquece-lo.

-Por que você faria isso? – Ele perguntou em tom baixo me olhando ferido.

-Você tinha _morrido_, eu me lembro de ter implorado a Athenodora que apagasse minhas memorias quando voltei do ataque a igreja, mas ela se recusou, e por anos fiquei com voce na memoria trancando minhas emoções, então... – Parei sentindo um frio na barriga.

-Então? - Ele perguntou mais rispidamente.

-Eu flagrei a traição dela. – Respondi em tom baixo, ele me olhou de repente. – Eu vi Didyme em seu quarto. – Pisquei varias vezes me controlando. – Didyme Volturi, a suposta morta mulher de Marcus e irmã de Aro.

-Mas você esqueceu tudo que veio antes! – Ele exclamou. – Não foi só suas memorias comigo.

-Athenodora quem cuidou disso, ela provavelmente queria que eu esquecesse mais do que deveria. – Suspirei passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Só não entendo por que não me fez lembrar assim que soube que você... – Eu me parei bruscamente, Nicolas estava vermelho de raiva. – Há quanto tempo ela sabe que você está vivo?

-Nos conhecemos no século passado. - Abri a boca horrorizada. - Ela me reconheceu, mas nunca entendi por que, até tempos atrás.

-Ela... – Rosnei me sentindo incrivelmente frustrada. – Eu fui traída!

-Jane... - Ele me olhou com seus olhos profundos.

- É revoltante o que fizeram conosco! Como pode ficar ai parado? Por que não tentou fazer nada?!

-Por que... - Ele apertou a boca.

-É sua maldição, tem algo que você não pode falar. - Ele me olhou impotente. - Mas você ainda poderia ter feito alguma coisa!

-Eu quero viver em paz, não fugindo por ter armado um luta com os Volturis! - Ele exclamou de volta. - Jane, esses não são bons tempos para cobrar briga com Volturis.

-Volturis não. – Me virei para ele, agora sentado em um tronco. – Athenodora. - Ele suspirou recuperando a calma.

-Tenho impressão que ela tem seus próprios motivos, mesmo que Caius saiba soube sua amnesia, mas ele parece crer que era para o melhor.

-E sobre _eles_? Você ouvi algo sobre eles? – Eu olhei-o hesitante. – Eu achava que tinha acabado...

-Eu também, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas. – Sorriu de leve para mim, ri sem humor nenhum.

-Vida... – Murmurei desviando o olhar. – E a menina? Como Sasha está?

-Não se preocupe, Bella a checou ontem.

-Bella? Ela vive grudada com Edward! – Exclamei arregalando os olhos.

-Ele ficou ocupado ontem com toda as consequência da perda de uma das irmãs amazonas, por isso tivemos que ir hoje, em vez de ontem para ver suas memorias. – Suspirei e me sentei ao lado dele novamente. – Bella foi a checar e ninguém percebeu sua ausência, exceto Nessie, mas ela sempre acoberta tudo para Bella.

-O que vamos fazer com ela? – Perguntei com um longo suspiro. – Ela é perseguida pelos Volturis.

-Ninguém a reconhecerá por agora, Jane, ela se curou e mudou o cabelo, não parece muito com a prisioneira que chegou a nós. – Olhei para o chão pensando na confusão que estávamos. – Hey, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Como pode saber?

-Eu não sei, é só o jeito como a vida funciona: tudo fica bem eventualmente.

-Você me disse isso uma vez. - Suspirei com um meio-sorriso. - Depois que Alec tinha ido embora e eu havia perdido meu único amigo no castelo.

-E terminamos casados, viu como as coisas ficaram bem? – Dessa vez eu dei uma risada.

-Sim e então fomos separados por que atacaram a duquesa. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Nos reencontramos.

-Tudo para ser separados de novo, condenados a achar que um tinha morrido.

-E aqui estamos novamente e dessa vez eu não vou deixar nos separarem. – Colocou o braço ao meu redor, apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos, senti seus labios em meu cabelo e fiquei quieta sentindo seu cheiro.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, então eu ouvi algo e ele ficou tenso.

-Eu sempre fui fã de romances, realmente odeio ter que interrompe-los. – Athenodora deu uma risada.

Abri os olhos e me ergui imediatamente, Nicolas me seguiu. Ambos sabíamos que se não tomássemos cuidados ficaríamos sem memorias para sempre.

-Não a necessidade de se preparar para uma luta, meus caros, nós todos sabemos que eu os derrotaria antes que pudessem piscar.

-Eu não seria tão arrogante se fosse você. – Estreitei os olhos.

-E eu não subestimaria minha capacidade de sentir dor, Jane, eu já passei por tudo que pode imaginar, queridinha. – Ela colocou uma mão a cintura e deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, como se tudo fosse incrivelmente divertido. – Mas você é da família, eu quero manter tudo na paz.

-Você apagou minha memoria.

-Você me implorou por muitos anos antes que eu fizesse e nem foi definitivo.

-Eu pedi para esquecer ele por que achava que estava morto! – Estreitei os olhos para ela. – Foi por isso que Alec tentou mata-la?

-Alec nunca tentou me matar, Jane, os demônios nunca quiseram minha morte, eles pensam que sou aliadas dele. – Ela revirou os olhos.

-O que? – Nicolas olhou-a incrédulo ao meu lado.

-Como isso sequer é possível? – Pisquei os olhos atordoada.

-Didyme acha que estou do lado dela, ela quer acabar com a nossa raça de vampiros, uma coisa leva a outra. – Ela deu de ombros. – Você saber sobre a existência dela era perigoso, ainda mais sendo você uma Tulekahju.

-O que isso tem a ver? – Athenodora negou a cabeça.

-Muito cedo para vocês saberem, meus queridos. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Você está certo, Nicolas, eu tenho meus próprios planos e vocês dois acabaram de me atrapalhar.

-Você não vai matar nenhum de nós. – Afirmei observando sua postura.

-Me conhece bem Jane. – Concordou. – Eu os deixei saber parte do que está acontecendo, mas é apenas o que vou dizer.

-Então, a esposa de Marcus quer destruir os vampiros e parar isso trabalha com os demônios? – Nicolas nos olhou. – E você, que é mulher de Caius, finge ajuda-la? Ela caiu nesse ato?

-Eu e Caius nunca fomos um casal calmo, como sabem.

Fiquei tensa, todos sabíamos os dois mantinham um relacionamento por vezes abusivo. Há historias de como Caius prendeu e torturou-a por tê-lo o traído e de como ela foi embora por dois século antes de fazerem as pazes (sendo que ela destrono-o do trono na época, ao que parece Caius foi um rei). Isso sem contar as inúmeras historias de traições entre os dois e os joguinhos que terminavam com a morte de algum vampiro estupido o suficiente para se apaixonar por um deles.

-Ela pensa que você ficou com Caius por que ele te transformou. – Comentei entendo, ela deu de ombros.

De repente um celular soou cortando nossa conversa.

-Esse é o meu celular. – Estreitei os olhos para Nicolas, que puxou o aparelho do bolso.

-Foi você quem não quis usa-lo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Edward? – Perguntando atendendo.

_-Bom, você atendeu. Sei sobre Jane ter recuperado a memoria, parabéns, agora sem querer interromper, vocês fizeram um trato com Bella, correto?_

Athenodora nos olhos erguendo as sobrancelhas, dei de ombros.

-O que houve? - Ele perguntando para nós duas.

-_Bem, envenenaram Bella e Nessie com siena, o famoso pó de sereia, Jake sumiu e tem apenas algo estranho no ar._ - Franzi o cenho, eu sabia o quão bom era o instinto vampírico. – _Seria bom vocês virem até a escola._

-Ela está na escola sob efeito de pó de sereia? – Perguntei incrédula.

_-Nem me fale, o negocio só a deixou mais teimosa._ – Eu conseguia imaginar Edward revirando os olhos no outro lado da linha. – _Venham logo._ – E desligou.

Nos olhamos cautelosos.

-Bem, o que estão esperando? – Athenodora ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Vai nos deixar ir assim?

-Eu tenho um alfabeto inteiro de planos, meus queridos, talvez você me sejam uteis depois de tudo. - Ela sorriu satisfeita.

**Jake P.O.V**

Pisquei sentindo minha cabeça rachando, mas que porra...?

Olhei ao redor confuso. Tentei me mover, mais meus braços estavam presos por correntes acima de mim, puxe-os com força, mas não cederam.

Droga!

Ok, qual é a ultima coisa que me lembro?

Nessie! E Bella! Elas estavam se surrando no meio do estacionamento, quando senti uma picada em meu pescoço e tudo ficou negro.

Puxei de novo as correntes.

-Nem tente, é inutil. – Arregalei os olhos.

-Leah? – Procurei ela ao redor, ouvi o som atrás de mim. Ela estava no outro lado da coluna de madeira que eu me encontrava preso. – Você viu quem...?

-Seth. – Me cortou.

-Oh sim! Cadê ele?

-Não, Seth quem nos colocou aqui! – Ela bufou exaspera.

-O que?! – Arregalei os olhos horrorizado.

-Foi possuido por um demônio... – Ela respondeu em tom baixo. – Aquele ritual de dois dias atrás foi por causa disso.

-Mas por que nos manter prisioneiros? – Perguntei para ela.

-Por que podemos desmascara-lo. – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio. – Compartilhamos pensamentos.

-Não, Leah, ele poderia só nos matar. – Franzi o cenho para a parede.

-Então, descubra. – Leah retrucou. – Você é o alfa, Jake, ele tem que te obedecer, demônio ou não.

-Droga. – Fechei os olhos me tocando do que aconteceria. – Ele vai fazer o ritual conosco, por isso estamos vivos. – Ouvi o suspiro assustado de Leah.

-Jake, olhe ao redor.

Estávamos no meio de um circulo com velas ao redor, velas que não estavam acesas ainda.

Ainda.

-Porra. – Murmurei para mim mesmo.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Então que lugar é esse? – Perguntei estralando meus dedos ansiosa.

-É a base de La Push, a área inteira tem tuneis subterrâneos. – Ele parou na frente de uma casa da praia. – E aqui está uma das entradas.

-Espere, de quem é essa casa é?

-Um dos mais respeitados membros do conselho Quileute. – Leila, a parceira de descendência oriental, de Neal.

-Um dos velhacos que tiraram o corpo quando Jake quis me defender? - Perguntei mal humorada.

-Bem... – Neal e Leila se olharam um tanto constrangidos, franzi o cenho.

A porta se abriu e um cara com um cabelão apareceu.

-Sr. Black. – Neal cumprimentou.

Espere.

Black? **BLACK?**

Ele era... Ele... Pai do Jake...

Eu acho que vou vomitar.

-O que foi? Aconteceu algo? – Ele perguntou intrigado, eu dei um passinho para o lado para me esconder ainda mais atrás de Neal. Talvez eu pudesse correr, eu sou rápida o suficiente...

-Bem, Jake sumiu da escola...

Porra Nessie! Se recomponha! Seu namorado sumiu, isso não é hora para se mijar nas calças por que conheceu o sogro.

Prioridades, ok? _Prioridades_!

-Oh! Entrem, não devemos discutir coisas assim aqui fora. – Eles entraram e consequentemente sairão da minha frente.

O olhar de Sr. Black (por que eu não faço ideia qual seja o nome dele) parou no meu. Pude ver o momento que ele me reconheceu (por algum motivo muito sinistro ele me reconheceu, por que tenho certeza de que nunca nos vimos), engoli o caroço na garganta e estralei os dedos de novo atrás das costas.

-Rennesme. – Porra! Ele até sabe o meu nome inteiro! Agora eu estou assustada!

-Sr. Black. – Dei um passo ansiosa e trêmula.

Ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizante.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, moça, não se preocupe com meu filho. E pode me chamar de Billy. – Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro todo compreensivo, oh Deus! – Esperava conhece-la em uma ocasião menos... Hã...

_E eu esperava não te conhecer nunca, por que eu não acho que sou o que imaginava para ser sua nora..._

-Pois é. – Ele meu deu com um olhar bondoso (O que?). – Como vamos achar Jake? – Perguntando mordendo os lábios.

– Já ligaram para os membros da alcateia?

-Leah e Seth não atendem o telefone.

-Sue nos ajudara, então. – Disse abrindo a porta do porão.

Descemos pelas escadas e ele parou na frente de uma estante. Eu ouvi um "zum" baixo enquanto Billy pressionava o dedo em algum lugar na parede, então a estante se moveu abrindo uma passagem secreta.

Wow!

...

-O que? – Sue exclamou do corredor. – Meus filhos! – Ela se virou e entrou na porta que tinha saído.

Nosso pequeno grupo a seguiu. Era uma enfermaria.

Parei quando Billy parou esperando Sue voltar. A cortina ao nosso alado chacoalhou e Alex surgiu por ela, a coitada nos olhou assustada.

-Neal, o que faz aqui? – Correção: olhou para Neal assustada.

-Jacob Black sumiu junto com seu bando. - Neal respondeu.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntei curiosa, ela me olhou ainda surpresa, pude ouvir seu coração acelerar.

-Cuidando dos feridos de Seattle. – Franzi o cenho.

-Isso não significa nada para mim.

-Bella não te contou? – Billy me olhou intrigado. – Oras! O pai dela...

-Não... – Alexandra o interrompeu com um pigarreio um tanto sem graça, ele olhou para ela confuso e eu intrigada.

-O que tem vovô? – Perguntei desconfiada.

-Bella não sabe. – Alex me ignorou falando com Billy.

-Isso é bobagem.

-É decisão dele.

-O que foi com vovô?! – Perguntei exaspera.

-Não é com o seu avô, quer dizer, Charlie. – Billy se corrigiu.

-Então o que foi? – Perguntei completamente impaciente.

Os dois se olharam.

-Argh! – Exclamei perdendo a paciência, respirei fundo e senti o cheiro das pessoas, Charlie tinha um cheiro difícil de reconhecer por ser parecido com tudo ao redor, mas eu dormi no quarto dele, era intima do cheiro de dele.

Oh Deus! Isso soou nojento e incestuoso!

De qualquer maneira, segui direto para onde o cheiro me levou e olha só ! Era atrás de Alexandra, empurrei a semi loira para o lado e puxei a cortina.

Eu esperava encontrar Charlie e então viraria gritando "AHÁ!" na cara dos outros, mas ali na cama havia um cara pálido que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, embora fosse familiar.

-Quem é esse?

-Arthur, como vai? – Billy perguntou casualmente, como se o cara não parecesse preste a morrer.

-Envenenado, e você? – Perguntou roucamente.

-Desaparecimento do meu filho e a alcateia dele.

-Dia difícil para todos.

-Sim, minha nora aqui ainda está sobre efeito de pó de sereia.

-Querem me explicar quem é ele? – Perguntei exaspera.

-Arthur Swan, moça. – Ele me olhou febril. –Cadê Alex? Eu acho que vou vomitar. – Ele empalideceu ainda mais.

-Ele é, tipo, tio da Bella? – Perguntei intrigada, enquanto Alexandra se aproximava rapidamente e ele vomitava no balde que ela segurava.

Credo! Por que ela estava fazendo isso por ele? Só o deixasse no banheiro como fizemos com Alice. Ela achou o azulejo gelado da parede me confortável durante suas tonteiras, ao menos foi o que ela me disse.

-Sim, ele é o tio de Bella.

-Se ele está assim, como exatamente está o pai dela? - Perguntei engolindo a seco.

-Braço quebrado e ombro deslocado. – Billy respondeu tranquilamente.

-O desgraçado namora a bruxa e por isso conseguiu a cura mais rápido. – O irmão de Charlie resmungou voltando a se deitar na cama.

-Espera ai... – Eu precisei de um momento para digerir. – O que? Que namorada? – E não era só eu quer parecia surpresa, Alex tinha arregalado os olhos, enquanto Neal e Leila suspiraram e murmuram sob a respiração.

Só Billy estava perfeitamente bem.

Mas pelo o que vi, ele está sempre de bem com tudo.

Meu filho sumiu? Está tudo bem, vamos acha-lo não há motivo para não ficar relaxado, não é como se estivéssemos no meio de uma guerra com demônios. Charlie tem namorada? Pff, não é como se isso fosse tão difícil de acreditar quanto Jack morrendo afogado no final, ou que Bruce Willians estava na verdade morto (sério nunca vou superar O sexto sentido e Titanic)

-Oh... – Ele murmurou abrindo um dos olhos para nos encarar. – Era um segredo?

-Descanse bem, Arthur. – Billy fechou a cortina rapidamente.

-O que?! – Exclamei de novo para a cortina fechada.

-Billy, eu não consigo acha-los, algo está bloqueando! – Sue surgiu nos olhando preocupada.

-Quem está cuidando dos doentes?! – Perguntei de repente.

-Eu, por que? – Me olhou confusa por um instante.

-_Oh mon Dieu!_ – Levei a mão a boca. – Você é a namorada do Charlie! Meu Deus! _O queeeee..._ ?– Eu podia ver o que Edward quis dizer com tudo intensificado, eu sinto como se fosse ter ataque cardíaco. – Minha cabeça acabou de explodir. – Acrescentei sem palavras.

É... Não foi bonito.

-Querida, você precisa se acalmar, lembre-se que Jake... – Nem deixei sogrão termina, soltei um gemido me lembrando do desaparecimento de Jake.

-Eu sou a pior namorada do mundo! Quem importa se meu avô adotivo namora a mãe dos únicos membros do bando do meu namorado?! – Olhei para Billy e ele colocou a mãos em meus ombro, me consolando.

-O que está acontecendo? – Olhei para Alexandra saindo das cortinas completamente confusa.

-Nessie está apenas tendo um ataque de pânico exagerado por causa do pó de sereia.

-Eu odeio sereias. – Concordei com Neal com careta angustiada.

-Esse não é ponto! Eu preciso achar meus filhos. – Sue nos interrompeu, sua palidez momentânea (surgiu depois que eu gritei histericamente sobre seu namoro secreto) havia desaparecido.

-Use meu sangue. – Billy ofereceu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Não consigo achar Jake nem com o sangue dele, Billy. – Sue nos olhou preocupada. – Talvez você possa acha-lo.

-Faz muito tempo. – Billy a olhou franzido o cenho.

-O que? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

-Transfiguradores podem se comunicar mentalmente e Jacob é o meu filho depois de tudo. – Um alivio surgiu em meu peito . – Mas... – Ele me olhou preocupado, não sei por que. Não é como se minhas esperanças tivessem sido esmagadas por _três malditas letras._ -... Faz mais de vinte anos que desisti da minha forma de transfigurador.

-Seus poderes somem assim? – Olhei-o boquiaberta.

-Bem, não exatamente, mas ao desistir pude finamente envelhecer.

Espera, o que?

-Você tem o sangue de um transfigurador, Billy, eu posso ampliar isso. – Sue falou.

-As chances são muito pequenas de funcionar! Você é uma bruxa, como não pode achar seus próprios filhos? – Billy a olhou na defensiva.

-Acha que eu já não estou tentando tudo o que posso? – Sue rebateu rispidamente.

-Então, falemos com Sam, ele é o único que pode ter algum contato com Jake.

-Isso vai demorar anos! Apenas façam a porcaria do feitiço! – Exclamei rudemente.

Os dois me olharam por um momento pude ver a cautela nos olhos de Sue, minhas respiração estava acelerada e eu estava abrindo e fechando meus punhos tamanha era minha impaciência. Billy só me olhou perfeitamente na boa, por que esse era o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

-Quanto de siena você tomou?

-Siena?

-É o nome do pó de sereia. – Alex respondeu atrás de mim, fiquei tensa ao percebe o quão perto ela estava.

-Se alguém tentar me atacar vai ficar as próximas horas enroscado no chão chorando rodeado por escuridão e um profundo sentimento de desespero. – Rosnei para os humanos. – Agora parem de brigar e **achem seus filhos**!

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava sentada na mesa do professor mordendo meus dedos compulsivamente, Edward se recusou a me deixar perto dos outros estudantes. Tudo por que quando ouvi Jessica ofendendo Nessie, ele teve que me segurar para não estripa-la com meus dentes no meio do corredor.

Agora, aqui estava eu, matando aula pela milionésima vez esse ano. Não que eu me importe, se não passar de ano, posso arranjar um diploma falso para a faculdade.

Eu já fiz antes de qualquer maneira.

Olhei para Fred na mesa do professor, olhando para o celular em profunda reflexão, mas eu não me enganei, ele estava me vigiando. E poderia chamar Edward rapidamente se eu tentasse sair, mas não havia motivo, felizmente para ele.

Meu celular vibrou e eu o puxei rapidamente, louca para me livrar do tédio.

_O coelho está atrasado, a rainha de Copas não ficará feliz._

Oh Deus! Isso é curtição com a minha cara?

Disquei o numero _dele_ impaciente.

-_Alo_?

-Sr. Briston, por favor, é a Srta. Preston. – Falei entre os dentes, enquanto expandia meu escudo. Fred estava na sala no final das contas.

-_Anna, estávamos tentando falar com você_. – Ouvi a voz do meu antigo chefe.

-Eu estou aposentada, por que exatamente está me procurando?

-_Por que eu estou de frente há um trabalho particularmente especial e você é a única que pode faze-lo justamente por está fora do mercado._

-O que? Está curtindo com a minha cara? Eu tenho uma parceira, ligue para ela.

_-Ela desligou os contatos._ – Franzi o cenho, Nessie não tinha me falado isso. – _Preciso que use seu rostinho bonito que ninguém conhece e me faça o trabalho._

-Não posso, estou ocupada.

_-Eu sugiro que se desocupe, você me deve, Preston, ou já se esqueceu que eu sei exatamente quem é e ainda mais, quem é sua parceira._

-Eu poderia te matar em um piscar de olhos.

-_E tudo seria divulgado, Swan._

-Não use esse nome. – Rosnei mal humorada.

_-Vergonha do nome que carrega?_

-O que quer dizer? Espera... – Um frio estranho se bateu em meu estomago. – O que sabe sobre minha família?

_-O suficiente_. – Ele rebateu. _– Sobre o trabalho..._

-Me mande os arquivos. – Soltei um gruído impaciente.

-_Não_. – Isso me chamou atenção. – _É pessoal, preciso te encontrar._

Mas que porra, homem!

Não posso sair de Forks.

E Sr. Briston _definitivamente_ não virá para Forks.

Então, eu tive uma ideia.

-Eu não posso me desocupar, Sr. Briston. – Falei impulsivamente. – Não se preocupe, eu tenho a pessoa para seu trabalho.

-_Eu não quero..._

-Mas você vai querer, não é Re... Pam. – Quase escorreguei com o nome de Nessie. – Ela não é conhecida por ninguém, o que a torna melhor do que eu.

Uma longa pausa.

_-Tudo bem, qual é o nome dela?_

Wow! Ele deve estar realmente desesperado, isso me deixou curiosa, na verdade.

-O nome dela é Kara.

...

Depois de fazer outra ligação, estava tudo feito.

Sasha tinha uma ocupação agora. Ela havia me dito o quão horrível era ficar naquele apartamento e tudo mais, havia revirado minhas coisas e sentindo inveja do quão animada minha vida criminal parecia ser.

Agora, ela iria ajudar Sr. Briston a conseguir alguém importante para ele de volta.

Espero que dê tudo certo.

-Noticias de Jake? – Me virei para Fred.

-Não, só o banco enchendo o saco. – Dei de ombros, ele me olhou analítico.

Ouvimos um estrondo lá fora e ele se ergueu indo para a porta rapidamente, eu estava bem atrás dele quando o mesmo abriu a porta.

-O que é? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Algo no ar. – Ele saiu da sala e eu o segui.

Havia mesmo algo no ar, até eu podia sentir, uma presença estranha ou algo assim. Outro estrondo veio atrás de nós e nos viramos, era os armários abrindo e se fechando.

Ok...

Então ouvimos o alarme de incêndio, pude ouvir as pessoas entrarem em pânico imediatamente. Fred andou rapidamente para a janela e eu o segui quando vi os corredores se enchendo de alunos.

-A secretaria está pegando fogo. – Fred informou sobre o ombro e eu me inclinei surpresa para ver.

-O que? – Alguém perguntou atrás de nós. – A secretaria está pegando fogo? – E de repente um monte de gente estava inclinada em nossa direção.

Fred agiu como um bom guarda costas e me tirou de lá antes que fossemos esmagados pelas pessoas (metaforicamente). Um braço rodeou meu pescoço de repente, agarrei-o surpresa pela força.

-Nem tente. – Ouvi Angela rosnando para Fred. – Agora, me siga.

Ela me puxou pelo corredor e ninguém pareceu notar que eu estava sendo arrastada por Irina feito uma prisioneira.

Assim que viramos a esquina eu a empurrei contra a parede. Consegui me liberta de seu aperto com outro empurrão.

Mas no segundo que me afastei, senti meus cabelos sendo puxados e logo em seguida minha cara estava contra a parede.

-Eu sou forte, Bella, não seja estupida. – Ela riu desdenhosa. – Agora, me expliquem exatamente o que estão fazendo? – Rosnou para nós.

-Como assim? Vocês é quem estão fazendo isso. – Rebati furiosa. – O que fez com Jake?

-Jake? Você quer dizer o lobinho Black? – Ela perguntou. – Por que alguém ia querer algo com ele? Ele é inútil.

-Angela, que tal você desistir de ser uma suicida e larga minha mulher. – Ouvi a voz de Edward, ele não parecia nada feliz.

-Você não pode me atacar.

-Quer tentar? São dois contra uma. – Edward rebateu. – E você sabe o que eles dizem sobre a relação de vampiros com seus companheiros.

Senti o aperto de Irina e depois fui puxada bruscamente da parede.

-Agora, me digam que ideia estupida é essa? – Angela disse entre os dentes.

-Não tenho interesse em queimar a escola, é estupidez.

Irina me soltou no chão bruscamente, senti o sapato em minhas costas, rosnei raivosa, ela me empurrou com força. Irina era desgraçadamente mais forte do que eu esperava, provavelmente mais forte do eu.

-Se não é nenhum de nós dois, então quem está fazendo? – Irina perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Como eu poderia saber? – Edward rebateu. – Pensava que era mais um plano brilhante dos demônios.

-Você lê mentes. – Irina rebateu acidamente. – Acha que sou estupida? Leia a porcaria das mentes ao redor e descubra quem está fazendo isso.

-Muitas pessoas em pânico para eu conseguir procurar. – Edward respondeu em tom casual. – Solte Bella.

-Não, eu estou perfeitamente bem em deixa-la no chão sob meu salto.

Fiz uma careta quando senti o salto ser forçado em minhas costas.

-Sua cadelinha desgraçada... – Xinguei entre os dentes. – Eu juro que vou começar a exorciza-la nesse instante se não me soltar.

-Você sabe exorciza? – Ela deu uma risada. – Existe rituais específicos, queridinha, esse tipo de coisa depende de como o ritual do demônio foi feito, então fique quieta.

-Você é esperta, Angela, sabe muito bem que a situação não vai ficar boa para você. – Edward ameaçou.

-Há! Eu sei? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Caramba! Dá pra deixar de agir feito uma idiota! São dois vampiros e eu ainda sou um semi-demonio, sinceramente, você acha que pode nos parar ao mesmo tempo.

-Não me subestime.

-Eu lutei com você antes, estupida, e _ganhei_. – Dei uma risada. – Sendo que eu era uma humana desleixada. – Suspirei conformada com o chão. – Infelizmente, isso acabou destruindo minha vida.

-Não estamos depressivas hoje?- Angela deu uma risada. – Por que ela está sendo tão dramática? A Bella que eu conheço é mais centrada.

-Ela está sob efeito de siena.

-Siena? – Perguntei confusa.

-Você não sabe o que é siena? Que tipo de bruxa você é? - Angela me puxou pelo braço.

-Eu não sou uma bruxa. – Rebati acidamente. – Você se certificou, se lembra? Quando _me mordeu_. – Olhei-a do chão sarcásticamente.

-E você me matou, não seja rancorosa, siga meu exemplo: supera e siga em frente.

-Você não parece ter superado, mas eu também não teria no seu lugar. – Sorri sardonicamente. – Afinal, você foi enganada por uma humana, distraída com sexo e morreu com uma bela faca, isso me envergonharia também.

Ela tentou me dar um tapa, mas eu segurei seu pulso antes que atingisse minha cara. Me levantei encarando seus olhos com raiva, eu via o rosto de minha doce colega Angela, mas os olhos dela eram de outra pessoa.

Eram da criatura que me fez assim.

Uma...

Algo me atingiu com força.

Out!

-Ai... – Murmurei sentindo os braços de Edward me erguendo.

Irina e eu tínhamos sido empurradas na direção dos dois vampiros. Fred provavelmente teria prendido Irina por trás se não fosse o fato de que um vento forte batia em nossa direção distraindo todos nós.

-Agora que é o cupcake? – Irina perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Olhei para a direção de onde vinha o vento.

-Will. – Murmurei boquiaberta, o que meu primo estava fazendo com aquele olhar assustador?

-Pare! – De repente Emily pulou nele, franzi o cenho confusa, olhei para Edward.

Ele lia mentes afinal de contas.

-Eu acho que algo o possuiu. – Edward estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta, como se fosse doloroso ouvir. – Definitivamente algo o possuiu. – Torceu a cabeça como se estivesse mesmo ouvindo um chiado horrível.

Will e Emily estava rolando no chão quando meu primo ergueu a mão em nossa direção.

Santa mãezinha do céu!

Gritei ao sentir meus ossos quebrando, você acha que eu estaria acostumada com a dor de ser exorcizada a essa altura.

Só que não.

Definitivamente nunca vou me acostumar.

Ao menos, uma parte da minha mente detectou que Irina gritava ao meu lado, então ela devia estar sofrendo também. Como era? _Tipo especifico de ritual,_ bleh!

-NÃO! – Logo depois do grito feminino, ouvi um estrondo tudo isso por baixo dos nossos gritos.

Tentei empurrar meu escudo desesperadamente, mas não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para mantê-lo.

De repente tudo se foi, fiquei respirando trêmula no chão. Tudo doía, essa era a pior parte, eu suponho, quando tínhamos que nos curar de nossas feridas.

Estiquei meu braço e estralei minha mão com um gemido doloroso. Rolei no chão e olhei em direção a movimentação.

Edward, meu eterno herói (sério que ideia estupida era essa de larga-lo?), estava com a boca cheia de sangue e Will estava desmaiado aos pés dele. Eu devo assumir que ele o drenou até desmaiar, por que o bruxinho ainda respirava.

Emily estava ao lado de Will parecendo em pânico.

-Ele não está morto, _ela_ irá te ajudar. – Edward falou insensivelmente enquanto andava em minha direção.

Eu, por algum motivo, estava em lagrimas.

-Sério? Você vai _mesmo_ começar a chorar? – Irina me olhou indignada. – Como raios eu fui ser morta por você, manteiga derretida?

-É a porcaria do pó de sereia. – Resmunguei escondendo meu rosto em minhas mãos, eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

-Bella... – Senti Edward ao meu lado, eu acho que ele quer me consolar.

-Nem tente! – Rosnei repugnada com minhas emoções. – Eu vou matar a criatura que me deu o maldito pó de sereia.

-Siena. – Irina corrigiu.

-Tanto faz. – Revirei os olhos fungando.

-Ele vai ficar bem ouvi? – Ouvi Emily perguntando preocupada, olhei para cima.

Mas que merda!

Minha ilustríssima avó estava aqui.

-O que ela estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntei com a voz mais controlada, tive a impressão de ouvido um suspiro de alivio de Edward (mas vou ignorar).

-Algo se apossou do coven da família dela, ela está preocupada com os netos. – Edward respondeu.

Ouvi o som suave de Irina sumindo rapidamente e Fred digitando algo no celular, provavelmente chamando alguém para controlar a situação "escola pegando fogo".

-Isso é irônico. – Comentei me erguendo e indo em direção a eles. – Poderia esclarecer o que é isso tudo? – Perguntei para a velha.

Ela me olhou com todo o seu ar majestoso de autoridade.

-Acredito que não lhe interessa.

-Meus primos estão andando por ai atacando todo mundo e não se lembrando disso, eu acho que é da minha conta. – Cruzei os braços.

-O que possuiu Veronika, possuiu Will, quando eu percebi liguei para ela. – Emily respondeu rapidamente.

-Ele tentou me exorciza.

-Podia tê-lo deixado termina. – Madeleine olhou para Edward. – Talvez fosse para o melhor, eu mesma já teria o feito.

-Inacreditável. – Murmurei sentindo completamente magoada.

-Precisamos leva-lo para casa. – Ela olhou para Edward me ignorando. – Poderia...?

-Sim, quando antes forem curados melhor. – Edward pegou o corpo de meu primo com facilidade imensa.

Emily se ergueu rapidamente.

-Vamos leva-lo para o meu carro. – Ela saiu pelo corredor e ele a seguiu, me olhando em questionamento, comecei a segui-lo.

Estávamos do lado de fora quando minhas emoções ganharam minha batalha interna. Me vire para minha avó que me seguia, ela parou ao ver o meu olhar.

-O que quer? - Perguntou naquele tom frio.

-Por que está aqui?

-Por que Emily ligou. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas elegantemente.

-Mas por que veio? – Insisti, ela me olhou desconfiada.

-Para ajuda-la.

-E por que iria ajuda-la?

-Ela é a líder do coven, mas é jovem, precisa de ajuda.

-Mas ela não é nada sua.

-Acontece que aquele garoto, Isabella, é o meu neto e eu valorizo minha família ao contrario do que pensa.

-Eu sou do seu sangue. – Falei olhando para os meus sapatos. – Eu sou filha da sua filha. – Engolia seco. – Como pode me repudiar assim enquanto ajuda outros que mal conhece por sua família?

Por que em algum ponto, eu estava em uma situação parecida com o de meus primos, estava sendo assombrada por um demônio. E se minha avó estivesse lá, tivesse feito minha mãe me contar a verdade, talvez as coisas não terminassem do jeito que terminaram. Mas ela se recusou a aceitar minha mãe, a fez sentir envergonha, humilho-a e no fim não esteve lá para fazer Renné me contar a verdade.

-Você nasceu...

-Não me venha com essa! – Exclamei revoltada, me aproximei dela sentindo uma fúria crescer dentro de mim. – Não é minha culpa ter nascido! Ter esses poderes, ou ter sido mordida por um demônio! Ainda assim você me faz sentir como se fosse. – Minha voz quebrou, mas não ligava, eu queria que ela entendesse.

-Você não sabe do que está falando...

-Minha primeira memoria sua é você expulsando mamãe e eu de uma festa em família. – Meus olhos ardiam em lagrimas, algumas já riscavam meus olhos. –_ Por quê_? Por que age assim? Por que você me odeia? – Eu estava praticamente implorando para uma razão racional.

Ela não podia possivelmente me odiar por eu ter apenas nascido.

-Por que torna as coisas mais fáceis. – Ela me olhou duramente, pisquei. – Odiá-la fará mais fácil quando tivermos que te matar.

-O que? – Olhei-a entre surpresa e horror.

-Você é um erro da natureza, não deveria existir, tudo exige um equilíbrio e eventualmente a natureza fará seu chamado. – Ela deu um passo, me olhou com uma espécie de piedade nos olhos. - É por isso que estamos no meio de uma guerra, por que está tudo desiquilibrado e a culpa disso é sua.

E minha avó saiu andando me deixando ali no meio do estacionamento com um buraco no peito e lagrimas no rosto.

**Jane P.O.V**

Eu não costumo me sentir mal pelos outros, mas olhar o rosto de Bella estava partindo meu coração.

Apertei a mão de Nicolas olhando para a jovem Swan, na idade dela eu trabalhava em castelo como o braço direito da Condessa. Mas eu sabia que se não fosse cuidadosa poderia acabar como as outras empregadas. Devo também ter tido um pouco de sorte, eu suponho, Nicolas gostava de mim e a Condessa confiava nele.

Então, eu que sempre cuidava dela, passei a cuidar do ritual também. Confesso ter ficado enojado no começo, mas a Condessa tinha percebido algo que eu não.

Eu não ficava enojada por causa da morte em si, mas por que no fundo eu meio que gostava e para mim isso era vergonhoso. Nicolas havia percebido essa tendência de minha parte e me ajudou, afinal ele tinha uma besta dentro dele, uma criatura sanguinária.

Agora, Bella tinha quem?

Então vi Edward se aproximando dela hesitante, foi cômico na verdade. A semi-demonio se virou para ele, parecendo sentr a presença do vampiro, e no instante seguinte eles se encontravam abraçados.

Bem, acho que a resposta da minha pergunta era meio obvia agora.

Meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem de Edward. Quase ri da habilidade dele, mas vampiros eram naturalmente assim.

-Isso é interessante. – Murmurei puxando Nicolas dali.

-O que? – Ergui meu celular. – Edward está dizendo que foi ele? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Yep. - Concordei igualmente surpresa.

Seth Clearwater.

**Leah P.O.V**

-Jake? Sério, isso não é hora para dormi. – Revirei os olhos.

-Eu não estou dormindo, espertinha, estou tentando chamar Seth.

-Você tentou nas ultimas... – Parei percebendo que não fazia a menor ideia de quanto tempo estávamos lá.

-Yeah, é sua deixa para ficar quieta. – Ele rebateu, bufei inconformada.

-Isso não vai funcionar. – Suspirei. – É irritante ter um chamado do alfa, mas se ele não veio até agora, é por que não vai vir.

-E qual é a minha saída? Chamar Sam?

Ah certo! Esqueci que por ambos serem alfas, os dois conseguiam manter uma comunicação mental.

-Eu não quero ficar presa. – Murmurei me odiando.

Jake ficou em silencio atrás de mim.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho que deixar o orgulho para trás, é meio obvio.

Jake não falou nada, mas eu sabia o que ele pensava. Ambos sabíamos que não era orgulho, era coração partido.

-Espera... – Jake disse de repente, olhei par ao teto _esperando_. – Isso é estranho.

-O que?

-Alguém... - Ele parou de falar.

-FALE HOMEM! – Berrei impaciente com sua longa pausa.

-É...

A porta se abriu, virei minha cabeça a esquerda. Meu irmãozinho irritante entrou sorrido simpaticamente.

Me lembro de quando acordei e o vi comendo na cozinha hoje de manhã, ontem o pobre tinha ficao no quarto dscansando.

Tudo bem até ai, então ele disse _bom dia._

Seth é a criatura mais mal humorada de manhã, ele não fala de manhã comigo, só murmura algo e eu quase sempre suspeito que é uma ofensa. Parece que ele tira a primeira hora da manhã para descontar todo o mal humor possível e então passa o resto do dia feliz como um filhotinho de cachorro descobrindo o mundo.

Ataquei-o no segundo seguinte, mas para minha surpresa ser possuido por um demônio aparentemente te dá habilidade ninjas e aqui estou.

-Sentiram minha falta? - Perguntou alegremente.

Fiz som de vomito e Jake resmungou mal humorado, Seth-demo fez uma careta falsamente magoada, ele até colocou a mãozinha no peito ofendido.

-Eu trouxe comida, pessoal, sejam legais.

-Você está usando o corpo do meu irmão como se fosse uma roupa. - Rebati raivosamente.

-Aqui está uma curiosidade, irmã: isso é o que demônios fazem. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não sou sua irmã.

-Eu estou possuindo o corpo do transfigurador, então sim, você é minha irmã biologicamente falando. – Ele sacudiu um pacote entusiasmado. – A bruxa que vai me ajudar vai se atrasar um pouco, então eu trouxe um lanchinho. Agora, quem vai ser legal comigo?

Eu ouvi o som estranho e olhei para o chão lado, Jacob tinha acabado de cuspir no chão. Tudo bem, eu já não tenho mais vergonha dele ser meu alfa.

O sorriso de Seth-demo sumiu e virou uma carranca.

-Isso não foi legal, cara. – Apontou se fazendo de chateado.

-Por que um transfigurador? – Perguntei de repente. – Demônios não possuem transfiguradores.

-Sim, a coisa de ligação mental meio que estraga o disfarce. – Ele concordou. – Mas nunca diga nunca. – Acrescentou com um sorriso divertido, o celular começou a tocar.

Ele fez sinal para nós esperarmos e casualmente leu a mensagem no celular.

-O que seus amigos estão aprontando tacando fogo na escola? Sério, nós todos saímos e tudo se torna mais divertido, parece algum maldição. – Ele riu.

-Maldição é ficar preso nesse lugar. – Comentei revirando os olhos. – Aliais, onde estamos?

-Não vou dizer. – Seth revirou os olhos. – Sério, vocês são estúpidos? Achavam mesmo que eu diria?

-Não custa tentar, já que você me parece estupido. – Rebati mordazmente, ele sorriu falsamente para mim.

-Você sabe, vão nos achar de qualquer maneira. – Jake disse de repente.

-Por favor, estpa sendo bloqueado agora, Sr. Black, todos nós estamos, eu não sou amador. – Ele cruzou os braços e se apoiou na mesa ali ao lado. – O que os Volturis estão ensinando a essas crianças hoje em dia?

-Que demônios são arrogantes demais e isso foi o que os destruíram.

-Primeira coisa: demônios não podem ser destruídos. Segundo: nós podemos nos permiti ser arrogante tanto quanto os vampiros que dão festas em meio de uma guerra declarada.

-Não é arrogância, idiota, é o conhecimento do fato que não tem a menor chance de você os derrotar. – Respondi sarcástica.

-Isso é arrogância, Leah. – Jake comentou.

-Obrigado! – Seth exclamou.

-De que lado você está? – Perguntei indignada.

-Não é um jogo, Leah, é a verdade. Somos arrogantes mesmo, mas a diferença é que temos razão para ser. – Bufei para Jake.

-Eu vejo por que ele é o alfa. – Abri a boca ofendida pelo comentario de Seth. – O que irmãzinha? Você é uma cabeça quente. – Ri sem humor algum. – Me pergunto o que fez quando descobriu do caso de Sam com Emily? Foi algo durante a compartilhação de pensamentos ou ele chegou a te contar?

Endureci no instante que ele me perguntou isso.

-Como raios você sabe disso? – Jake perguntou antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação.

-Eu tenho minhas fontes. – Seth respondeu. – Agora... Vamos no diverti?

Ergueu o pacote com um sorriso maldoso, senti um arrepio quando seus olhos se tornaram completamente negros.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

**Neal P.O.V**

Eu juro que estou a ponto de atirar um raio em Nessie. Eu entendo que a dor e desespero ampliando pela sua condição não-humana mais a coisa da siena a deixou desequilibrada.

Mas isso não significa que ela tem que cavar um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos e pergunta compulsivamente se já acharam Jake.

Confesso que toda a demora também está me deixando ansioso, mas...

_Oh meu Deus! E se não o acharem?_

Pisquei fazendo uma careta, o alto desiquilíbrio emocional estava desencadeando descontrole do próprio poder de Nessie. Basicamente os pensamentos dela nos batiam como verdadeiros socos mentais (?).

Alex se sentou ao meu lado, ela era outra que ia toda hora para trás da cortina cuidar do Sr. Swan. E eu não pude deixar de notar, que ele era o único paciente que ela estava cuidando. Tudo bem, que ele claramente precisava de assistência pessoal, além de ser um Swan e ter direito a exclusividade, mas Alex era um soldado não uma enfermeira.

-Então, tem algum motivo especifico para você está aqui? – Perguntei em tom baixo, enquanto víamos Nessie discutindo com Sue e Billy olhando para o mapa intrigado.

-General confia em mim, o irmão dele não pode se dar ao luxo de ter qualquer um cuidando dele.

-E o que faz pensar que você é ideal para o trabalho?

-Eu não sei, apenas estava disponivel, eu acho. – Ela deu de ombros.

O tempo todo, ela não me olhava nos olhos. Isso era sinal que escondia algo, estreitei os olhos intrigado.

O que poderia ser?

Um banque me arrancou de meus pensamentos. Nessie tinha socado a mesa em um ataque de fúria.

-Como não consegue acha-lo?! É isso! Billy faça sua magia telepática agora! – O Sr. Black a olhou hesitante.

-Eu não acho que seja capaz, faz muito tempo desde da ultima vez que usei algo do tipo.

-Por favor, ela já tentou tudo, nada está funcionando.

-Essa é a coisa, Nessie, eu já estou tentando entrar em contato com Jake nas ultimas horas, não consigo. – Billy olho-a preocupado, Nessie parecia que ia chorar a qualquer instante.

-Tem que ter um motivo. – Alex disse antes que Nessie começasse a chorar. – Por que eles? E por que não antes quando tiveram outras chances?

-Eles podem ter possuído eles a essa hora! – Nessie falou preocupadas.

-Demônios não possuem transfiguradores, são fáceis de serem detectados dessa forma. – Sue comentou, Billy a olhou de repente parecendo percebe algo.

-Bem, isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – De repente Jane apareceu na sala, o lobisomem Nicolas estava logo atrás dela.

-O que?

-Seth está possuído, Edward leu os pensamentos dos alunos e um deles viu Seth levando Jake.

-Poderia ser qualquer coisa.

-Exceto que Jake estava desmaiado. – Jane rebateu duramente a Sue. – E Seth não deu sangue para Bella e Nessie hoje? Foi assim que as duas ficaram sobre efeito de pó de sereia.

-Merda! – Nessie exclamou incrédula. – Agora fodeu tudo. – Ela arregalou os olhos e se virou para Billy envergonhada.

-Nisso eu tenho que concorda, pombinha. - Ele suspirou. - Eles pegaram todo o bando se vocês perceberem, eles poderiam muito bem... - Deixou a frase no ar.

Olhei para Nessie, vendo-a ficar vermelha.

Isso não ser nada bonito.

**Alice P.O.V**

Não me virei quando ouvi os passos, fique apenas ali olhando para a fogueira ali na areia. Já era final da tarde e o mundo tinha entrado em colapso fora do circulo de troncos ao meu redor. Mas eu tinha que ignorar isso por agora.

Se eu fosse enlouquecer toda vez que o mundo virasse uma confusão não estaria mais aqui. Ver o futuro era uma tarefa realmente difícil e por vezes bastante solitária, mesmo Edward que podia me entender em um nível maior que os outros não sabe como é.

E até dele escondo segredos, não que eu sinta remorso por isso.

A única pessoa no mundo que é capaz de me fazer sentir remorso por mentir é Jasper.

-Sra. Cullen. – Ouvi a jovem me cumprimentando timidamente.

-Seria Sra. Alice, sobrenomes são difíceis em uma familia grande. – E se fossem querer usar meu sobrenome teriam que me chamar de Sra. Whitlock, era o meu sobrenome de casada.

Eu tinha até certidão de casamento e era a única que existia. Já que ao contrario de Emmett e Rose, Jasper e eu não nos casavamos uma vez por década. Tinha mais graça em organizar o casamento dos outros do que para mim, tanto que eu sou dona de uma empresa bem sucedida que organiza festas.

As vezes, eu até pegava um projeto e outro.

-Mas deixemos as formalidades de lado, me chamem apenas de Alice. – Olhei para os dois jovens bruxos que se sentaram no tronco do meu lado esquerdo. – Agora, o que querem?

-Bem, acho que devíamos contar a historia do motivo de estarmos aqui. – Henry, primo de Bella, me olhou cauteloso.

-Hpa sim, eu já sei quase tudo.

-Sabe? – Veronika me olhou surpresa. – Então você...

-A vidente Cullen? Sim, mas vocês já sabiam disso, certo bruxinhos? – Dei uma risada. – Devo dizer que foi um golpe baixo usar magia para descobrir essa informação privilegiada, mas estou relevando pelo fato de não estarem procurando informações sobre os Cullen.

-Sim, era um pedido a natureza para nos guiar.

-Pelo o que vi, vocês mexeram com o outro mundo em buscas de respostas sobre o que estava acontecendo...

-Descobrimos a real situação da cidade. – Henry concordou, ele era o mais pronto em me atacar se eu fizesse algum movimento.

Crianças sempre me divertiam com sua falsa sensação de ser invencível.

Mas nada era invencível, o tempo me ensinou, nem mesmo os vampiros.

-Demônios na escola, lobisomens atacando, bruxos sendo possuídos, sim, eu vi isso. – Concordei simpaticamente. – Um tremendo choque, sinto muito, nós apenas tentamos proteger os mais novos dos horrores do mundo. Há coisas que eu mesma preferia não saber.

Os dois me olharam estranho, provavelmente notando o quão velha eu realmente era. Estava acostumada a ver esse olhar em gente jovem, o olhar de realização de que eu vivi séculos de vida.

Imagino que a mente deles daria uma volta inteira se algumas vez se encontrassem com um Volturi, exceto Victoria, ela era da idade deles.

-Mas você não esperavam o preço em troca da informação. – Acrescentei os olhando com quase pena.

Eu odiei ser possuída, posso imaginar o que eles estão passando.

-Sim, o espirito me possuiu. – Veronika pigarreou. – Então, decidimos usar magia e pedimos para um espirito que confiávamos: o nosso avô.

-Ele nos mostrou você e disse "a vidente".

Os dois me olharam esperando.

-Bem, para começar o que lhe deu a informação sobre o que está acontecendo era um espirito preso na terra, eles tendem a ser um tanto rancorosos. – Eles se olharam. – Vocês vão ter que descobrir quem é e resolver o problema dele.

-Ok... – Veronika me olhou franzido o cenho.

-Ele foi chamado aqui, não é coincidência vocês o acharem, mas eu não sei por quem, apenas que isso foi traçado antes. – Acrescentei enquanto me deixava ver o futuro. – E vocês terão sucesso apenas se fizerem exatamente o que eu disser.

Pude sentir a desconfiança dos dois.

-Não se preocupe, não pedirei nada demais, mas é claro eu tenho um preço pela minha ajuda. – Os dois e olharam em duvida. – Vamos lá, eu sou mais confiável que um espirito raivoso. Seu avô apontou para mim afinal de contas.

-Tudo bem. – Henry respondeu de olhar para Veronika longamente. – O que teremos que fazer?

-Fantástico! –Bati as mãos uma vez satisfeita. – Agora o que vamos fazer aqui é um trabalho delicado, bruxinhos, estamos indo desenhar o futuro do dia de amanhã.

Me ajoelhei na areia e comecei meu trabalho.

Estava indo exatamente como o previsto, esperemos que continue assim.

**Bella P.O.V**

Entrei no banheiro do colegio aos tropeços, ouvi Edward fechando a porta atrás de mim e passando a chave. Não liguei, eu estou basicamente destroçada por dentro.

-Bella, eu preciso que se foque em outra coisa. – Edward se aproximou de mim em tom urgente.

Por que minha avó tinha que ser tão cruel?

Como ela poderia ser capaz de me olhar nos olhos e dizer que me mataria um dia?

-Bella, olhe para mim... – Neguei com a cabeça sentindo lagrimas quentes caírem em meu rosto.

-O que ela quer dizer com aquilo? - Solucei desesperadamente me deixando escorregar contra a parede, Edward estranhamente não tentou me deixar de pé, apenas foi junto comigo para o chão.

Escondi meu rosto nas minhas mãos e chorei ainda mais.

Ela literalmente me culpava por tudo que estava acontecendo!

Não bastava minha mãe! Tinha que ser toda a guerra de demônios.

Oh Deus! A pior parte é que ela provavelmente tinha toda a razão.

-Não, ela não tem razão. Bella, Madeleine só está seguindo uma logica magica ultrapassada! – Edward segurou me segurou em seus braços, chorei ainda mais.

-Ela é a anciã, ela sabe muito bem do que fala. – Lamentei tirando o rosto das minhas mãos.

-Bella, olhe para mim, por favor... – As mãos deles seguraram meu rosto me obrigando a olha-lo. – Eu sou mais velho que ela, sei de coisas que ela sequer sonharia e estou lhe dizendo isso: o mundo está em uma eterna busca para um equilíbrio, se você fosse um problema, você já estaria morta.

-Mas eu sobrevivi a Irina, eu não deveria ter sobrevivido. – Solucei sentindo mais lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

-Não querida, você sobreviveu por que você deveria ter sobrevivido. – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Você está deixando suas emoções atrapalharem seus pensamentos. Isabella Swan nunca deixa daria ouvidos a esse tipo de besteira.

-Oh Edward... – Gemi com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas de novo. – Isabella Marie Swan é uma mentirosa.

Solucei completamente dilacerada por dentro, minha vida inteira foi uma mentira.

– Bella! Não! Você é mais do que isso, nós dois sabemos disso. – Desviei o olhar. – Bella, preciso que se acalme. - Suspirou, enquanto eu escondia o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Por quê?

-Por que vai enlouquecer de culpa.

-Isso não é bom. - Comentei soluçando não me importando.

-Bella, você sabe como o futuro pode ser mudado? - Ele perguntou de repente, acenei com a cabeça sem olha-lo. - Bem, exatamente como o futuro não é escrito em pedra, há coisas que são destinadas a acontecer.

-Isso não faz sentindo... - Olhei-o fungando o nariz.

-Amor, Bella, é disso que estou falando. Você nasceu por que seus pais se apaixonaram e não importa o que sua avó diga isso _era_ para acontecer. Exatamente como o fato de que você sobreviveu a Irina. Você me disse como era quando humana, lembra? Desastrada, sempre indo para o hospital... - Ele acariciou meu cabelo com um sorriso tranquilo.

-Eu não posso... Eu sinto que vou explodir, tudo o que consigo pensar é...

-Eu sei que doi, sua familia te rejeitando, disposto a te matar por algo que não é sua culpa. - Olhei-o piscando as lagrimas. - E se eu consegui passar por isso, você também pode.

-Por quê?

-Por que você já passou por muito mais coisa do que eu na sua idade, Bella, e você ainda está aqui viva e lutando. - Ele passou a mão em meu rosto secando as lagrimas. - Essa é uma das coisas que preferidas em você: sua força.

Respirei fundo desviando os olhos, absorvendo tudo o que ele havia acabado de me dizer, ergui meus olhos novamente.

-Obrigada. - Murmurei realmente grata por aquele apoio.

-É o que normalmente as mulheres me dizem. - Deu de ombros com simplicidade fazendo um paralelo com a frase arrogante, isso me fez sorrir um pouco. - Você está mais calma agora? - Acenei com a cabeça. - Otimo! Por que eu não gosto ouvi-la se autodiminuir, me deixa com raiva e eu não sei lidar com mulheres chorando quando estou com raiva. – Encarei-o por alguns instantes. - Exceto é claro quando são mulheres especiais para mim. - Concertou sem parecer com um pingo de remorso.

Por que ele não podia simplesmente dizer que estava apaixonado por mim como eu estava por ele?

Eu só gostaria que meus sentimentos por ele fossem mútuos. Deus! Nunca pensei que pudesse querer algo assim, quase machuca.

Edward me encarou por um momento, por um momento eu vi um brilho em seus olhos, mas foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Ele acariciou meu rosto, secando os ultimos resquicios das minhas lagrimas.

-Eu me sinto sufocada. – Fuguei miseravelmente.

– Venha, vamos te conseguir um pouco de sangue fresco, você fica comigo hoje. – Me puxou contra si, nem me dei ao trabalho de argumentar.

Tudo o que eu queria era ficar com ele agora.

**Eleazar P.O.V**

Parei tensamente no corredor, Rosalie Cullen havia acabado de dar instruções para um dos empregados da cozinha. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo indiferentemente por um instante, então se caminhou em minha direção.

Congelei imediatamente, Rosalie Cullen era particularmente perigosa por sua hipnose, ela poderia me fazer falar a verdade e eu nem sequer me lembraria.

-Como estão seus senhores essa noite? – Perguntou sem me cumprimentar.

-Estão bem até onde sei, senhora. – Ela me deu um sorriso falso.

-Até onde saiba? Não estava com eles? Há essa hora já devem estar bem acordados. – Me olhou desconfiada.

-Estava fora até agora.

-E posso saber onde?

-Com todo respeito, senhora, mas isso é privado.

-Oh! – Ela me olhou ameaçadoramente. – Você percebe que posso obriga-lo a me responder e se esquecer que sequer passou por esse corredor, certo?

-Mas não fará, senhora. – Respondi com toda a falsa confiança que tinha.

Muitos anos atrás Carlisle me disse que ele poderia manter a família Cullen sobre controle. Mas anos de reflexão me fazem pensar exatamente o contrario, ele não tinha completo controle sobre a família.

Cada membro tinha suas características e eu tinha que tomar cuidado com todos, até mesmo Edward que sabia do plano de Carlisle.

Ele _lia mentes_ no final de contas, mas eu podia desviar me focando em outras coisas. Já Alice podia ver o futuro, podia até mesmo tentar controla-lo, entretanto um piscar de olhos e tudo poderia estar arruinado. E o marido dela, Jasper, que enganava qualquer um para pensar que era pacifico, mas Jasper Cullen foi um soldado da guerra de duzentos anos atrás antes de ser um Cullen.

Então tínhamos Esme e Emmett, dois membros com poderes físicos, e se pensaria que Esme era a mais poderosa por seu controle sobre o fogo, mas Emmett... Ele era um _psicopata_. Sempre fazendo graça de tudo, sempre de bom humor, seu poder era a força, ele podia suporta mentalmente e fisicamente mais que qualquer vampiro.

Isso o fazia um inimigo dedicado. Sinceramente, eu tinha pena de Boreas quando o mesmo se encontrasse cara a cara com Emmett.

E havia Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett.

O membro que tinha o poder mais parecido com Carlisle. A princesa Cullen, alguns a chamavam, sempre estava no canto sendo bonita e perfeita. Ninguém sabe exatamente da onde ela veio, apenas que podia dobrar qualquer um a sua vontade.

O que a fazia a mais perigosa dos Cullen para mim. Ela podia já saber toda a verdade e eu simplesmente não me lembrava.

-O que lhe faz ter tanta certeza? - Ela perguntou me analisando divertida.

-Se quisesse já teria feito.

-E quem lhe disse que eu já não fiz? – Olhei-a de lado, ela sorriu para mim e piscou um olho antes de se virar.

Como eu disse, a mais perigos dos Cullen para o meu disfarce.

Suspirei tensamente, ninguém poderia saber do dia de hoje. Todo o plano de Ariadne era complicado, mas eu tinha uma leve ideia. O incendio hoje tinha alguma ligação com ela, tinha completa certeza disso.

Seja lá o que ela estava planejando, o fim estava próximo.

Ela me disse isso, o que me deixou seriamente preocupado. Tinha que encontrar Carmen.

**Jane P.O.V**

Observei Nessie inconsciente, Sue finalmente havia perdido completa paciência e lançou um feitiço do sono em Nessie.

Fazia uma hora que Nessie estava dormindo como um bebê e Sue havia reunido bruxas para lutar contra seja lá o que estivesse bloqueando.

A desesperada adormecida se mexeu de repente chamando minha atenção, Nessie estava tão afundada nas emoções graças ao pó de sereia, que tinha pesadelos sobre isso.

Respirei fundo e me ergui da cadeira, ela virou a cabeça franzindo o cenho fortemente. Olhei para sua mão livre da luva, era só tocar e eu poderia ver o que a incomodava, estiquei a mão curiosa para...

-Jane? – Me virei para Nicolas de repente. – Algo errado?

-Não, ela está apenas tendo um pesadelo. – Dei de ombros, olhei para ele. – Você está agindo estranho, sabe?

-Estou? - Se fez de inocente, olhei-o repreendendo-o.

-Sim, está hesitante ao meu redor, como se eu fosse ataca-lo.

-Pode me culpar? - Fez uma careta.

-Não. – Franzi o cenho. – Eu entendo, você basicamente conheceu três versões de mim, o eu que lembrava de você, o que te esqueceu e a atual. – Apontei para mim. – Que se lembra dos dois. Você se apaixonou por uma, foi repudiado por outra e se sente acuado com a atual.

-Você não é mais educada como antes. – Ele sorriu dando de ombros. – Ou gentil, na verdade.

-Meu senso de boa educação quebrou bem antes de te esquecer pra falar a verdade. – Brinquei sem graça. – Eu ainda sou aquela garota humana, mas também sou a "torturadora Volturi".

-Eu sei disso, aprendi a aceitar seu excessivo sarcasmo. – Revirei os olhos.

– Quando se vive tanto tempo na escuridão e sozinho, você se torna amargo, perde a esperança e ganha ceticismo. – Ele me olhou triste, odie seu olhar. - Me diga uma pessoa que sobreviva séculos sem sarcasmo?

-Marcus.

O nome me trouxe memorias bruscamente ao ouvir o nome, como se minha mente me lembrasse quando acessasse as memorias, já que eu só tinha processado séculos de memorias perdidas.

E eu havia sido como Marcus em algum ponto do caminho, o vazio imenso dentro de mim, me afogando lentamente. Só de lembrar me fazia ficar desesperada.

Tudo o que eu queria era me entregar ao sol, mas Alec me parou naquele dia, me prendendo nas masmorras. Lembro de passar o dia chorando, até que Marcus apareceu.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e me observou indiferente, lembro de olha-lo por alguns instante e murmura:

-_Eu não quero mais sentir isso._ – Meu olhos piscavam lagrimas toda hora, então entendi um pequeno fato.

Se Marcus sentia mesma dor que eu, como era possível que ele não chorasse em desespero? Como ele aguentou tanto tempo? E foi o que perguntei para ele.

-_Eu as tranco, não sinto absolutamente nada. Seria mais facil desistir, eu suponho, mas o fato de que isso a magoaria sejá lá onde estiver me mantém aqui. Então, eu as tranco._ – Me lembro de olhar.

Como a primeira vista parecia velhos e frios, então eu realmente vi.

E foi assim que eu fiz o que ninguém tinha feito antes, eu _entendi_ Marcus Volturi.

Ele foi a ultima pessoa que senti pena de verdade por anos.

Bem, isso até agora, quando voltei a ter memorias de Nicolas e descobrir como ele estava vivo... Me sentir inteira novamente.

Foi por isso que Athenodora quis apagar minhas memorias, por que ela sabia que eu contaria para Marcus. Eu sabia o que ele sentia e se houvesse uma maneira de fazer uma pessoa não sentir o buraco vazio... Eu faria, não importa se não era para mim.

Não desejava isso nem para o meu pior inimigo.

-Marcus é diferente. – Olhei para ele. – Ele desistiu de si mesmo a muito tempo atrás.

Por que depois que desliguei minhas emoções, eu não esperava sentir o desespero por elas. Eu não soube por muito tempo, mas meu inconsciente implorava para sentir algo, uma constante batalha mental dentro de mim.

E essa era a explicação para minha crueldade sem fim, pelo fato de eu não gostar, mas precisar fazer os outros sofrerem. Uma busca eterna por qualquer tipo de emoção temporária. Por que isso era melhor do que se deixar sentir emoções verdadeiras e se afogar na tristeza.

-De qualquer maneira, é assim que eu sou agora. – Me aproximei dele. – Mas isso não importa, o que importa é que eu ainda te amo. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ele sorriu estupidamente, por que é isso que pessoas apaixonadas são.

Estupidas.

E eu provavelmente sorria da mesma forma para ele. Ele se inclinou para me dar um beijinho rápido, por que nós dois sabíamos que acabaríamos fazendo _muito barulho_ se levassemos aquilo mais adiante.

-Gente. – Nos viramos para a cortina e Nicolas a puxou.

Nos aproximamos da mesa rapidamente quando vimos as bruxas ao redor de Billy que estava na cadeira de olhos fechados. Neal era quem tinha nos chamado, então nos aproximamos dele.

-O que foi? - Nicolas perguntou com braço em meus ombros.

-Eu acho que esta dando certo. – As bruxas cantavam algo baixinho e cada vez mais rápido. – Acho que Billy...

O Sr. Black abriu os olhos de repente, olhos amarelos de transfigurador. Mas ele não parecia estar olhando para algo partícula, apenas em um espécie de transe.

Então ele piscou e pareceu voltar a si.

-Eu pude rastreá-lo ao leste. – Ele anunciou respirando pesadamente. – Jake não sabe onde estão exatamente, Seth está mesmo sendo possuído por um demônio e os mantém aprisionados.

-Vamos acorda Nessie. – Pedi sabendo que deixa-la ali inconsciente só a faria mais furiosa quando acordasse. – Venha fazer sua bruxaria, Sue. – Ordenei sem piscar, Nicolas pigarreou de leve para mim, devolvi com um olhar de descanso.

Eu ainda tinha sido transformada por um Volturi, a bruxa Sue ainda tinha que me obedecer.

Sue abriu a cortina e soltou um grito.

Me aproximei em um piscar de olhos para ver o motivo do grito.

-Ela sumiu! – Sue exclamou.

E de fato, não havia sinal nenhum de Nessie.

**Edward P.O.V**

Olhei para a noite que começava a cair um tanto aliviado que o dia estava acabando. Bella tinha conseguido dormi depois de tomar sangue. Eu estou começando a achar que as aulas de autocontrole que eu lhe dei foram buraco a baixo depois de hoje. Tudo bem, que na época era mais para o sexo, porém ela pareceu aprender a controlar melhor seu próprio poder por causa delas.

E a avó não ajudou muito hoje. Eu provavelmente teria que ter uma conversinha com ela sobre Bella ser culpada de tudo.

Era ridículo.

Mas eu temia que pudesse fazer sentido.

Uma presença interrompeu meus pensamentos, olhei para frente atentamente. Eu estava na varanda do meu quarto que aconteci de ser no térreo. A varanda acontecia de ser de frente ao jardim da propriedade do hotel. Estreitei os olhos, quando consegui identificar os pensamentos.

-Eu posso ouvi-la, pare de se esconder. – Revirei os olhos.

_Tanya_ apareceu na minha frente com seu habitual sorriso malicioso.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntei impaciente.

-Não seja rude. – _Isso não é da sua conta_. – Além disso, pensei que lia mentes. – Colocou as mãos na cintura divertida.

-Está aqui para ver Eleazar. – Concordei com a cabeça. – Posso ver agora que pensou. – Olhei-a sarcástico.

-Posso ver que ainda esta amargo pelos acontecimentos de quase _dez décadas_ atrás. – Ergueu as sobrancelha.

-Ao que parece traição corre pela sua família. – Alfinetei sem dó, ela me olhou perdendo o sorriso.

-Uma coisa é me ofender, outra completamente diferente é falar da minha família. – Olhou-me com um estranho desprezo no olhar. _Especialmente, quando nós dois sabemos da verdade sobre Eleazar._

Espera, ela sabia?

Tanya voltou a sorrir maldosamente.

-Agora, se me dar licença, eu tenho que ir visitar meu irmão. – Se virou para ir embora.

-Por que agora, Tanya? – Perguntei curioso sobre um pequeno detalhe. – Teve mais de noventa anos para tentar algo comigo, por que agora?

-Eu lhe dei noventa anos para _se acalmar_, Edward, ambos sabíamos que eu era a única que poderia suporta virar sua esposa. – Se virou para mim. – Eu não me importo de não ser amada, queridinho. Só terminamos o noivado por causa do seu orgulho.

-Lhe dei minha palavra de fidelidade... - Olhei-a indignado. – Sinceramente, você realmente queria casar?

-Claro que sim, só achei que não se importaria. – Deu de ombros friamente.

-E ainda queria voltar a ter algo.

-Oh por favor! Esperei praticamente um século para acalma-lo, mas seu ego masculino atrapalhou tudo. Além do mais é tarde demais para mim, certo? Está noivo agora.

-E ela é completamente diferente de você. - Sorri maldosamente.

-Claro que é, você está apaixonado por ela. – Isso me pegou de surpresa. – Acha que pode me enganar para achar que é um truque de aliança politica? Nós fomos noivos, Ed, goste ou não, eu te conheço e esse brilho em seu olhar é sinal de perigo.

-Perigo? – Olhei-a cético, mas pude ver seus pensamentos a levavam.

Amar alguém era perigoso, significava um jeito de te atingir. Eu sei disso melhor do ninguém, havia usado esse truque antes, mais de uma vez na verdade.

-Sua arrogância um dia vai te matar. – Tanya riu ironicamente. – Isso ou a pessoa amada. – Nós dois ouvimos alguém se aproximar, quando olhei para ela, Tanya havia sumido.

Não vou mentir, a vadia me assustou por me ver tão claramente. Tudo bem, eu tinha sentimentos por Bella, eu já sabia disso há algum tempo. E hoje...

_"Por que ele não podia simplesmente dizer que estava apaixonado por mim como eu estava por ele?"_

O escudo de Bella falhou por um instante e o pensamento me bateu com tanta intensidade que me deixou paralizado por um segundo. O pior tinha acontecido, Bella tinha caido de amores por mim. Mas eu não consiguia me encontrar infeliz sobre isso, para falar a verdade, era quase um alivio.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Isabella Swan me amava, quem imaginaria? Afinal, ela podia ser apenas garota, mas vamos ser honestos, não importa quantos anos eu tenha, quando se trata de amor, a mulher é a criatura mais confusa possivel.

Bella era uma criatura teimosa que não caiu em meus encantos quando nos conhecemos no começo do ano, então eu pensei "Não há como acontecer agora". E era melhor assim, eu não teria um entorvo nas minhas mãos, afinal não há nada pior que fingir noivado com uma garota apaixonada por você. Exceto que os sentimentos são mútuos, fechei os olhos querendo me socar mentalmente.

Os sentimentos era mútuos!

** Eu a amava.**

E não assumi isso para mim mesmo, por que quando um vampiro ama... Bem, ele precisa ser retribuido e, hã, é algo para a vida inteira e a vida vampirica era _bem longa. _Mas eu sei que se Bella sequer ousou pensar nesse tipo de sentimento comigo, era por que algo verdadeiro e profundo. A cabeça dela não funcionava como uma adolescente, ela deixou de ser isso a muito tempo...

Ao menos, agora algumas coisas não eram tão estranhas. Ela achava que não era mútuo e naturalmente se afastou de mim achando que poderia esquecer seus sentimentos. Estava assustada, como qualquer um estaria, ainda mais ela sendo um alvo no meio de uma guerra, onde eu suspeitava que ela tinha certeza de que não sairia viva.

Rose finalmente apareceu atrás de mim, se perguntando com quem eu conversava segundos atrás.

-Ninguém especial. – Respondi a olhando de lado com sorriso, o mundo estava mais bonito de repente. – O que lhe trás aqui, minha querida Rose?

-Suas teorias de conspiração que basicamente esmagariam o coração de Esme, sua prima. – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, parei de sorrir.

-Sim, eu sei, espero estar errado... – Olhei para ela finalmente captando seus pensamentos. – Então, eu não estava errado. - Agora, tinha isso para se preocupar.

-Eu não lembro de nada. – Suspirou se apoiando na varanda ao meu lado. – Talvez, você pudesse fazer algo? - Me olhou esperançosa.

-Não é minha especialidade, se foi controlada nem mesmo Zafrina pode acessar sua memoria.

-Por que?

-Por que ela te faria ver algo que sua mente sabe que está lá, mas com controle mental seu cerebro pensa que nunca aconteceu, então... – Cruzei as mãos sobre a grade da varanda. – É um pouco confuso, mas talvez devesse tentar.

_Ele provavelmente teve um motivo fortíssimo para fazêr-lo._

-Sim, e essa parte é a que está me assustando. – Olhei para frente reflexivamente. – O que poderia ser tão ruim?

-Eu não tenho a menor ideia. – Ela olhou para frente. – Como está Bella? Eu não a vejo a dias.

Franzi o cenho com isso.

-Como assim? Você não acabou de passar por ela dormindo na cama?

-O que? – Ela franziu o cenho para mim.

Uma rápida leitura em sua mente me fez dispara para o meu quarto e olhar para a cama vazia.

-Ela estava aqui? – Rose me olhou confusa.

-Ela estava _dormindo_ aqui!

A porta se abriu de repente.

Esme apareceu com as roupas levemente queimadas, sinal de que tinha usado seu poder...

Li sua mente que _gritava_ para mim.

_Merda..._

-Os demônios estão aqui! Estão invadindo tudo!

* * *

***"C_´est fait, c´est fait" -_ significa _"O que está feito, está feito"_**

* * *

**N/a: Meus amores! Finalmente aconteceu *-*¹²³, depois de não sei quantos capitulos os mocinhos se apaixonaram e estão perfeitamnete conscientes desse fato =D****  
**

**Agora é só contar um para o outro :B, e quem diria que foi Tanya que jogou na cara de Edward esse fato? Aushauhsahus', eu ainda a vejo como uma perfeita cadela e Edward ainda a odeia, mas temos que dar o braço a torce a ela hehehe.  
**

**De qualquer maneira, Seth é um demonio, sequestrou a irmã e o alfa e ainda assim me divirto horrores escrevendo o dialogo dos três. Melhor que eles foi Nessie e seus ataques por causa da siena, eu dedico o proximo capitulo a pessoinha que descobri por que esse detalhe vai ser importante na historia no proximo capitulo =P  
**

**É claro que a siena, pózinho do mal de sereia, não trouxe só bons momentos, também fiquei em lagrimas escrevendo a cena de Bella com a avó, aos poucos vocês começam a entender as coisas, mas não concorda, é claro.  
**

**E acrescentemos o fim do drama de Jane! Ela recuperou a memoria toda! E bomba atrás de bomba vai estourando aushasuhah'. Afinal o que está acontecendo, galerinha do meu coração? Alguém tem alguma teoria?  
**

**Compartilhe, por favor!  
**

**Sobre o proximo capitulo: eu estou trabalhando a toda nele. Temos até um titulo:  
**

**"The white dove"**

**Olhem o preview:  
**

**"Esme enrolou o braço no pescoço dele e puxou, Rose agarrou os braços e seguro-os com toda a sua força.**

**A criatura ainda conseguia se debater nos braços das duas.**

**Acessei sua mente e ele finalmente paralisou, puxei a arma e atirei na cabeça do monstro. A cabeça explodiu no rosto delas, o corpo da criatura caiu no chão sem cabeça, as duas se olharam preocupadas.**

**-Ele era... – Rose começou.**

**-Forte. – Concordei preocupado com isso. – Vocês duas o seguraram e ele ainda tinha força para se debater.**

**-Apenas um vampiro conseguiria fazer isso[...]"  
**

**Vejo vocês logo!  
**

**Maça ;*  
**


	38. The white dove

******N/a: Hey galera! Presente de natal! Espero que gostem.  
**

******O capitulo a seguir é dedicado as leitoras: Poli, Laurita Bruxinha, polita. benevides, meirel. silva, Mari A, Guest, Gisele, Angel Nunes, wana campos e Anne, cujos reviews não poderei responder por causa da correria aqui de casa com a ceia (eu estou realmente orgulhosa do pavê que acabei de fazer =D). Espero que me perdoem, minhas queridas ou queridos (não se pode ter certeza de nada na internet).  
**

******The white dove**

**Capitulo 38**

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu corria pela floresta o máximo que podia, eu tinha que... Que ir! Nessie! Ela ia vir, Jake estava...

Vi Nessie e literalmente pulei nela, fui chuta par ao lado e prendida no chão. Usei minha força e com um impulso, empurrei-a contra uma arvore.

-Bella? – Vi seus olhos azuis-claros voltarem aos castanhos.

-Você viu também?

-O pesadelo sinistro convocando demônios? Sim! – Me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Como naquela batalha que te encontrei meses atrás.

-Eu não ouvi nada. – Franzi o cenho.

-Sonhar é diferente, eu acho. – Nessie me olhou confusa. – Seth está possuído, Bella! Eu acho que sei onde eles estão.

-Eu vi também, Nessie, mas temos que ser cuidadosas, parte dos demônios estão indo para lá – Soltei-a da arvore.

-Não vou deixar Jake lá!

-Eu também não vou, se acalme. – Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros. – Mas ambas estamos com o tal do pozinho magico do mal de sereia, lembra? Temos que nos manter frias e calculistas.

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes assimilando as coisas.

-O caralho com isso! – Exclamou de repente, me assustando. – Não vou brigar com você, mas não vou ficar aqui esperando Seth matar Jake! Ou pior enfiar um demônio dentro daquele corpinho sarado e quente que ele tem...

Dei um tapa na cara de Nessie que me olhou surpresa.

-Controle seus hormônios, mulher!

-Falando em hormônios, cadê Edward?

-Eu meio que fugi. – Respondi pensativa. – Acordei tão desorientada que correspondi a ordem e você?

-Acordei tão pertubada que sai correndo e você sabe como eu posso ser silenciosa, sempre era eu quem roubava. Mas estavam todos tão distraidos que não devem ter percebido inicialmente. - Ela deu de ombros.- Tudo é muito sinistro, de qualquer maneira ligue para Edward e avise onde estamos. – Ela estralou os dedos.

-Eu disse que fugi, certo? – Olhei-a irônica.

-Porra Bella! Estamos no meio da floresta sem saber onde e sem celular?

-Eu conheço essas bandas! Estive morando aqui por anos!

-Não, você não conhece tudo, só a parte perto da sua casa. – Nessie cruzou os braços.

Um galho se quebrou atrás de nós e nos viramos rosnando por puro instinto. Ficamos ali, em posição de ataque esperando tensamente alguém sair.

Nada veio.

-Bella? – Nessie perguntou em tom baixo.

-Meu escudo não sente nada. – Franzi o cenho.

-Estamos tendo alucinação conjunta? É a siena?

-Não acho, eu me sinto mais normal agora na verdade, menos histérica.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer. – Nessie suspirou.

Outro crack e nós saltamos tensas, era da mesma direção.

-Ok, isso é estranho. – Falei franzindo o cenho, sai da posição de ataque e andei na direção ao som.

-Então, o que poderia ser? - Nessi perguntou atrás de mim, instintivamente cobrindo minha retaguarda.

-Magia?- Chutei dando de ombros.

-Sim, por que estamos na floresta encantada! _Como pude esquecer_? – Me olhou sarcasticamente, olhei-a carrancuda. – O que?

-Nós conhecemos bruxas.

-E por que bruxas seriam legais? Sem ofensa, mas sua família bruxa...

-Me odeia? Sim, fui lembrada disso hoje de tarde. – Olhei para o céu nublado, ainda dava para ver algumas estrelas aqui ou ali. – Você sabe algo de astrologia, certo? Pode descobrir onde é norte?

-Bem... – Um crack cortou Nessie. – Ok! Isso está ficando ridículo! - Exclamou enquanto eu seguia o som rapidamente. – Então?

-Nada! – Me agachei no chão tentando ver algo, afinal estávamos em uma área mais escura da floresta. – Eu posso ver um galho quebrado entretanto.

Nessie apareceu atrás de mim se inclinando para ver algo.

-A luz é péssima! Por que mesmo que não podemos ver no escuro?

– Nós saímos correndo assim que acordamos, deveríamos saber para onde estávamos indo! – Comentei distraidamente. - Cruzamos caminho, certo?

-O que significa que outros demônios também vão cruzar por aqui... – Nessie pensou de repente. Nos olhamos cautelosas, expandi meu escudo imediatamente para nos isolar.

-Eles não vão nos ouvir. – Tranquilizei-a. – Assim que aparecerem, nós o seguimos...

Finalmente ouvi algo se aproximando.

-São eles. – Nessie murmurou olhando sobre o ombro com os olhos arregalados.

Um crack quebrou o silencio ao nosso redor.

Senti um arrepio correr pela minha coluna, não tinha como eles não terem ouvido essa.

-Correr? – Nessie perguntou nervosa ao ouvir os passos mudarem em nossa direção.

- Se esconder. – Puxei-a rapidamente para o monte abaixo e nos escondemos nas raízes da arvore.

Ela tinha razão, estávamos perdidas. Eu não conhecia toda floresta de Forks e estava escuro aqui!

-Ok, de duas uma: o seguimos, ou nós capturamos um e o fazemos falar.

-Demônios não gostam de dor? – Nessie ergueu a sobrancelha.

Olhei-a por alguns instantes.

-Então, vamos segui-los. – Declarei e ela concordou solene.

**Edward P.O.V**

_Onde está Alice? _

Esme me olhou nervosa, Rose estava do meu lado tentando entender o que exatamente acontecia.

-Eu não sei. – Respondi aos apelos mentais das duas. – Eu...

Um estrondo se sobressaiu sobre a luta lá fora.

Por que os demônios estão atacando a noite para inicio de conversa? O sol não dá uma vantagem sobre nós?

Rose tentou falar algo sobre termos que ir para a luta, quando eu vi o demônio vindo para cá. Me encostei na porta e agarrei o cano de uma arma que ele ia usar para atirar em nós (balas eram de nitreto de boro wurtzite, o metal mais forte do mundo, então eles poderiam nos machucar pra valer). O idiota atirou no segundo que sentiu minha mão no cano.

Fiz uma careta de leve, tínhamos uma resistência ao fogo, mas não significa que não queimamos. Puxei a arma do maldito e a bati em sua cara.

Eu não esperava a revolta furiosa dele. A criatura pulou em mim e seu rosto se tornou algo digno de um filme de terror classe A.

A arma foi na verdade a única coisa que impediu a criatura de enfiar suas longas presas (aquilo encolhe na boca dele? Sério, para onde vai a presa de 7 cm) na minha cara. O demônio foi tirado de mim bruscamente por Rose. A criatura lutou bravamente contra a loira, com movimentos rápidos demais para sua raça.

Rápido demais, podendo ser comparado a nós... Vampiros.

Esme enrolou o braço no pescoço dele e puxou, Rose agarrou os braços e seguro-os com toda a sua força.

A criatura ainda conseguia se debater nos braços das duas.

Acessei sua mente e ele finalmente paralisou, puxei a arma e atirei na cabeça do monstro. A cabeça explodiu na roupa delas, o corpo da criatura caiu no chão sem cabeça, as duas se olharam preocupadas.

-Ele era... – Rose começou.

-Forte. – Concordei preocupado com isso. – Vocês duas o seguraram e ele ainda tinha força para se debater.

-Apenas um vampiro conseguiria fazer isso, já cuidamos de demônios antes, Edward, nunca foi assim. – Esme me olhou com o cenho franzido. – O que eles querem?

-Eu... – Fiz uma careta. – Não faço ideia, a língua na mente deles não é nenhuma que eu conheça.

-Eu vou alerta a todos. – Rose puxou o celular eo ligando. – Cadê Emmett?

-Ele está lá em cima lutando, é o único forte o suficiente de para-los sozinho. – Olhei para o teto. – Mas não por muito tempo, vai precisar de ajuda.

Esme suspirou ao nosso lado e colocou as mãos na cintura com os pensamentos mil por hora.

-Nós precisamos para-los. – Ela falou pensando em voz alta. – Como?

Ouvimos rosnados por todo o prédio e havia carros lá fora com o alarme ativado, sem contar a gritaria.

-Bella sumiu por algum motivo. – Estreitei os olhos. – Tem que ter alguma conexão...

De repente explodiu pela janela um vampiro e um demônio lutando. Era Garrett, reconheci-o imediatamente, logo em seguida Kate pulou em cima dos dois.

Segui em direção a briga dos dois, Kate esta dando choque no pescoço do demônio quando eu o paralisei. Ela rapidamente segurou o corpo do demônio e Garrett puxou a cabeça com um crack poderoso de ossos quebrando.

-Que ótimo! – Revirei os olhos ao ler os pensamentos dos dois. – Não podemos morder os demônios por que o sangue matou um dos vampiros. – Respondi o olhar das duas. – Isso é bruxaria, com certeza tem a ver com Charlotte.

-Charlotte? A filha daquele líder Solari que _você matou_? Que controla demônios?! – Esme perguntou entre os dentes, furiosa.

-Dá onde veio tanto demônio?- Garrett perguntou se intrometendo. – Por que eu pensei que a situação em Seattle tinha sido controlada.

Nós o olhamos por um instante.

-Era uma armadilha. – Kate suspirou frustrada. – Os Volturis tem feridos demais por causa daquilo, se pensou que havia acabado com o clã ali, pois eram muitos, mas...

-São duzentos anos esperando por isso. – Completei sombriamente. – Sabe-se lá quantos realmente há.

-Se ao menos pudéssemos traduzir a língua dos demônios, poderíamos saber o que se passa em sua mente... – Esme refletiu pegando a arma de minhas mãos.

Ergui a cabeça pra Rose.

-Mas e a maldição deles? – Perguntei tentando ser racional.

-Eles foram treinados para isso, certo? – Rose argumentou.

-O que? – Esme perguntou nos olhando intrigada.

-Jane e Nicolas, eles...

-Oh! – Esme exclamou entendendo.

-Alguém poderia _gentilmente_ explicar do que estão falando? – Garrett perguntou espiando a janela quebrada, pude ver que havia criaturas voando no céu.

-Jane e Nicolas fizeram parte de um clã antigo que mantinha a ordem do mundo, então eles acabaram e os Volturis tiveram que tomar controle disso. – Esme respondeu pensando em um plano.

-Os Volturis realmente responderam a outros? – Garrett perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Eles mantiveram o controle sobre os vampiros, apenas os vampiros, hoje em dia todas as criaturas respondem a eles. – Esme respondeu curtamente. – Tudo bem, chame Jane e Nicolas para cá, Kate ligue para Carmem descubra se ela ainda está nos Volturis e se sim, como estão as coisas lá.

-Ela não pode. - Rose a interrompeu olhando para a tela do celular horrorizada. - Estamos sem sinal.

-Mas essa. - Esme suspirou. - Tudo bem, Kate chame os Volturis, Garrett vá com ela. - Eles saltaram pela janela imeditamente.

-Eu preciso ir ajudar Emmett. – Rose disse ansiosa ouvindo os sons lá em cima.

-Precisamos ser rápidos, então. – Falei rapidamente antes que ela pirasse, Esme se virou para mim depois de dar um breve olhar lá fora (não era uma situação bonita)

– Ande com isso.

– Algo obviamente está comandando os demônios e... – Apontei para a cama vazia. – Bella sumiu pouco antes do ataque, vocês podem ver onde isso está indo.

-Não poderiam controlar Bella, ela tem o escudo, certo? - Rose me olhou intrigada.

-Sim, mas Nessie ouviu o comando que deram aos demônios, e Bella dormia, talvez pudesse ouvir nos sonhos. Seja lá o que viu as fez correr.

-Acha que ela pode saber da onde vem as ordens? Ou mesmo Nessie? – Rose me perguntou.

-Faz sentindo. – Suspirei olhando ao redor, tentando parar os pensamentos gritando ao meu redor. – Agora tem que ter um motivo para atacarem a noite...

Um rugido surgiu atrás de nós, vi os pensamentos antes do ataque, então institivamente pulei nas duas, empurrando-as no chão. Um ferrão estava na parede do outro lado do quarto e uma das criaturas estavam entrando com um olhar faminto.

-Como se mata _isso_? - Rose perguntou se erguendo rapidamente e puxando Esme.

Eu vi os pensamentos de minha prima antes dela sequer falar algo para Rose, por isso agarrei a loira e corri para fora do quarto o mais rápido que pude.

Os gritos de dor foram quase uma canção aos meus ouvidos, enquanto empurrava Rose no chão. Já que havia fogo explodindo para fora do quarto. Rose me empurrou quando diminuiu a intensidade e nós dois olhamos para a porta em expectativa.

Esme saiu de lá respiração pesadamente, mas parecendo relativamente bem.

-Um a menos. – Ela disse andando em nossa direção. - Agora, Rose, eu preciso que encontre Alice e, você, Edward, ache Bella. De um jeito ou de outro um dos dois vai achar a maldita bruxa que está ajudando eles.

-E então o que? Eles não vão parar o ataque por ter bom coração! – Rose exclamou revoltada, ela queria ficar com Emmett.

-Não, mas mata-la os deixara sem líder e os deixaram confusos e desorientados. – Esme rebateu. – E é melhor lutar com um demônio confuso, do que com um que sabe o que fazer. – Ela ficou ereta e fio de fogo saiu de sua mão, se enrolando no pescoço do demônio atrás de nós.

Esme o puxou bruscamente, mas em vez de arrancar sua cabeça, ele apenas caiu de joelhos no chão rosnado. Minha prima ficou furiosa e pulverizou a cabeça dele imediatamente.

E com isso o demônio morreu.

Agarrei o braço de Rose e a puxei pelo corredor.

Paramos no hall ao ver uma verdadeira batalha acontecendo ali. Ao menos Zafrina estava se divertindo horrores com tudo isso, e os Romenos também embora eles matassem com mais elegância e não manchavam o tapete como a amazona e suas facas.

-Edward! – Eleazar apareceu do nada. – Onde está Carmem?

-Kate foi atrás dela, não sabemos como estão os Volturis agora.

-Os celulares estão sem sinal.

- Oh! Eu sei!

Olhei para Rose, que pensava o mesmo que eu.

-Nos ajude a abrir um caminho para sair. – Pedi partindo para a luta.

Vai ser uma longa noite.

**Victoria P.O.V**

-Isso é ridículo! – Exclamei voltada. – Meu celular não funciona! Para que fim do mudo você me trouxe?

-Já lhe disse que estamos em Forks.- Marcus respondeu caminhando a minha frente.

-Forks é um dos fins do mundo! – Revirei os olhos. – Estamos aqui há dois dias! E eu tive sorte em enrolar minha irmã, mas apenas consegui por causa desse aparelhinho milagroso aqui.

-Eu não o chamaria de milagroso. – Comentou indiferente.

-Ah sim, você deve ter visto muito milagres nesses milhões de anos que viveu. – Cruzei os braços. – Sério, eu sei que preciso desse treinamento, mas não poderia esperar até as férias? Eu me sai bem com Alec, posso me virar por mais alguns meses.

-Estamos no meio de uma guerra, Victoria, você não tem escolha, é um alvo tanto quanto qualquer um da família.

Chutei uma pedra impaciente com aquilo.

-Você já me ensinou o suficiente, chefe, tudo o que preciso é manter a pratica.

De repente o meu ar foi embora e o pé do _Sr. Volturi do mal_ estava na minha garganta.

-Você uma vampira, Victoria, ainda assim pode ser lenta quando não se trata de um perigo real. – Ele estendeu a mão, mas eu me levantei sozinha, bastante carrancuda. – Você é ótima em fugir, mas terá horas que lutar é necessário.

-Eu não poderia apenas fingir minha morte e ir viver em paz bem longe daqui? Eu sempre quis conhecer a Argentina. – Olhei-o divertida, Marcus deu um _mínimo_ estreitar de olhos para mim antes de se virar.

Isso era bom! Significava que eu estava conseguindo fazê-lo perde a paciência.

Esse era exatamente o meu alvo...

Parei de sorrir de repente, parei de andar, parei até de respirar.

Eu basicamente congelei completamente.

A sensação de perigo estava ali de novo.

Perigo se aproximava, dei um passo para atrás hesitante e olhei para Marcus. Ele me olhou analiticamente por um instante, então inclinou a cabeça como se ouvisse algo, me esforcei para prestar atenção e havia mesmo algo, bem de leve, _muito leve_.

No instante seguinte, eu estava atrás de uma arvore com Marcus.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei em pânico, fugir, é isso que tinha que fazer, não ficar ali esperando para nós encontrar.

- Cale-se. – Mandou rispidamente e eu me calei, por que sinceramente seu tom me assustou.

Prendi até a respiração, enquanto observa ele olhar para baixo desfocadamente, prestando atenção em algo que eu não poderia ouvir. Depois de um minutos inteiro, ele finalmente me soltou, parecendo em alerta.

-Sumiu? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

-O que? – Franzi o cenho, ele me olhou. – O perigo? Sim... – Franzi o cenho. – O que fez?

-Nosso cheiro está ao redor, eu fiquei a favor do vento, Victoria, eles tomaram outro direção.

Soquei seu peito, e caramba, parecia pedra.

Como minha mão não quebrou, eu nunca vou saber.

-Que ideia estupida é essa de ficar parado! – Exclamei revolta, ele tampou minha boca parecendo finalmente irritado.

-Vai chamar a atenção deles. – Falou em tom baixo. – E correr seria como chama-los para nós, agora que caminho você acha seguro seguir?

Olhei ao redor tentando seguir o instinto, mas Marcus me puxou de novo. Um dardo atingiu a arvore ao lado.

-Eu pensei que eles tinham ido.

-Não são eles. – Marcus respondeu me empurrando para o lado. – Para onde?

-Eu... – Me virei quando ouvi algo em minha direção, agarrei o dado no ar antes que atingisse minha garganta, quase sorri de alegria...

Mas então o negocio me queimou e eu gritei soltando o treco imediatamente. Engasguei quando senti o duas picadas no meio peito e estomago. Olhei para baixo, ok, eu fui atingida pelos dardos envenenados.

Tudo ficou complemente escuro em questão de instantes.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eles me olharam nervosos, sorri tranquilizante para eles.

-Está tudo bem. – Falei para os bruxos. – Elas estão seguindo os demônios agora, tudo graças ao truque dos galhos.

-Com isso vai nos ajudar? – Henry perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Vocês tem ideia de como o futuro é traçado? – Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Cada detalhezinho conta, elas se perderam. Se os demônios não tivessem passado por elas, ainda estariam perdidas e não chegariam ao deposito.

-E qual é a importância do deposito? – Veronika perguntou.

-Nessa historia que estamos fazendo aqui, é onde o_ "final feliz"_ acontece por hoje. – _Ou quase isso_, acrescentei para mim mesma.

-Final feliz? Está se ouvindo? Faz soar como se não fosse pessoas de verdade e sim um conto de fadas. – Henry me olhou enjoado.

-É mais fácil assim. – Olhei para a areia. – Pessoas morrem todo o dia, queridos, não dá pra impedir e não tem por que. Morte é algo natural, até mesmo vampiros morrem.

-Nós poderíamos...

-Nem se incomode de termina essa ameaça, nem mesmo sua graciosa avó poderia me matar. – Revirei os olhos. – E tudo isso termina com vocês sendo livres, então não reclamem. – Acrescentei secamente. – Agora, eu preciso...

**Jane P.O.V**

-Tem certeza disso? – Perguntei a Nicolas.

-Eu consigo sentir o cheiro de Nessie por aqui. – Ele concordou, seu olfato era obviamente mais avançado que o meu. – Mas também tem outro cheiros... Demônios e Bella. Não sente?

-Eu posso sentir o cheiro, mas está misturado. – Segui-o cautelosamente. – Muito demônios. – Olhei para ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Lembra dos velhos tempos?

-Nem me fale. – Dei um risinho. – Se eu estivesse com uma espada nas costas ia achar que algo muito estranho aconteceu.

-Jane, querida, coisas estranhas acontecem pelo menos três vez ao dia conosco. – Ele rebateu se agachando. – Um minuto. – Ele desapareceu em um monte embaixo de uma arvore. – Elas estavam aqui!

-Elas? Certeza que era Bella? Podia ser qualquer outro demônio, aqui está infestado pelo o que posso cheirar.

-Acontece que Bella tem um cheiro misturado com o de Edward. – Nicolas apareceu mais a frente. – Não é muito forte, mas posso sentir o toque dele em seu cheiro.

-Sinceramente, me pergunto como pessoas acreditam que o casamento dos dois é puramente politico. – Comentei em voz alta. – É mais fácil acreditar na teoria de Nessie, na qual eles são namorados fingindo que estão noivos.

-Exceto, Jane, que ele é vampiro. – Ele respondeu lá na frente, olhei para a escuridão com a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. – Vampiros são mais extremos quando se trata de achar companheiras, "namoro" para vampiros seria uma semana com uma humana qualquer que teria sorte de sair viva. E quando é um relacionamento entre espécies, se passar de sexo, eles tem um problema, ou não. - Ele acrescentou pensativo. - Depende do ponto de vista.

-Desde quando sabe tanto sobre vampiros?

-Eu vivi mil anos, não vivi? Sei tudo sobre cada espécie no mundo. – Ele respondeu um tanto arrogante.

-Ok, lobo, para onde? – Perguntei vendo suas costas.

-Bem... – Ele parou de falar e se virou para mim com um olhar de cautela, ele parecia capitar algo no ar. – Sente isso? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

Olhei-o intrigada por um instante, enquanto tentava cheirar o que ele tinha.

Então a brisa veio e eu senti, endureci e olhei para ele.

-Eu encontrei muitas criaturas na minha vida. – Ele comentou andando lentamente em minha direção. – Demônios são de longe as que mais me surpreendem pela variedade de espécie.

-Algo sobre a copulação e o fato de possuirem qualquer coisa viva, eu imagino. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Como eles conseguiram trazer isso aqui?

Um rugido foi se ouvido ao longe atrás de mim.

-Trouxeram para a festa, lembra?

-A cidade deveria estar protegida. – Teimei olhando para trás um tanto assustada.

Cães do inferno, criaturas invisíveis e mortais.

-Eu os distraio. – Ele disse tirando o casaco.

-O que? Não!

-Eu sou um lobisomem, Jane, vão me seguir. Tomarão como desafio, posso leva-los para longe.

-Vão te matar. – Eleabriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu o cortou. – Nem sequer tente dizer que é para me salvar! E você fez uma promessa de que não seriamos separados! Não pode quebra-la literalmente_ cinco horas _depois! – Um som estranho foi se ouvido ao longe.

Nos viramos intrigados, parecia um desmoronamento de pedras...

-A natureza está nos ajudando. – Nicolas comentou enquanto os cães se afastavam. – Mas não por muito tempo, eles podem dar a volta. – Puxou meu braço e começamos a correr.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Seguir demônios foi uma péssima ideia!

Não por que fomos pegas, por que não fomos! Mas por que não sabemos bem o que fazer agora que chegamos sabe-se lá onde.

-Entrar é a única saída.

-Ok, espertalhona, mas como? – Bella cruzou os braços se virando para mim, estávamos as duas encolhidas nas arvores, mas graças ao escudo de mamãe, estávamos indetectáveis.

-Deixe-me ver a área. – Rebati olhando para arvore atrás dela. – Me dê um impulso, mamma.

Ela me olhou, então entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Bella entrelaçou as mãos e as posicionou para mim, dei alguns passos para trás e corri em sua direção. No segundo que pisei em suas mãos, ela me empurrou para cima.

Me lembro da primeira vez que fizemos isso. Meu traseiro bateu na cabeça dela, e no susto (de alguma forma) eu cai para trás dando uma cambalhota no ar, caindo que nem um gato.

Foi assim que nós duas suspeitamos que se pulássemos de grandes alturas, não nos machucariam se caíssemos de forma certa.

Ao menos ninguém quebrou algum osso nesse episodio, se bem que aprendemos que há coisas piores que quebrar ossos, como engolir substancias químicas.

Soda caustica foi traumatizante, mas nenhuma de nós se importava em morrer naquela época, então...

De qualquer maneira, aquilo não funcionou muito bem e ainda estamos vivas hoje em dia.

Bem, estou agarrada a uma arvore nesse exato momento, como se eu fosse um macaco ou algo assim. Escalei a arvore rapidamente e me sentei nos galhos observando o local.

Sem câmeras de segurança visíveis, alguns guardas, demônios indo e saindo pelo o outro lado. Olhei para o céu, tudo escuro, mas eu podia ver alguns vultos indo embora no céu.

Eles tinham pássaros vigias ou simplesmente ganharam asas? Se minha falecida mãe estava certa, demônios são anjos caídos...

Espera ai! Cadê os _anjos_? Se existe demônios, deve existir anjos! Então cadê eles para limparem a bagunça? Balancei cabeça me focando no que interessa: Jake lá dentro!

E Leah também, eu suponho. Talvez conseguimos exorciza Seth também.

Olhei para baixo procurando por Bella... Cadê a Bella? Olhei ao redor rapidamente e a localizei na porta de entrada falando com os demônios!

-..._ Então?_ – Ampliei minha audição tentando entender o que a desgraçada estava fazendo.

Os dois demônios se olharam, matutando sobre seja lá o que ela tenha falado e a porta do deposito se abriu dentro de segundos.

Olha Angela jogando a merda no ventilador! Que droga, Bella!

-Boa tentativa, bolinho, mas conhecemos sua cara. – Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Felizmente para você, nós queremos que esteja aqui, como sua cria. Onde está ela?

_-Ela não estava comigo._

_-Mas com certeza pegou a mensagem._ – Angela abriu a porta e entrou. _– Siga-me._

_-Eu não sou suicida._

_-E nós não queremos te matar._

E Bella a seguiu cautelosa.

Eu quis gritar para ela parar, mas meus sentido foram distraídos. Um rosnado baixo me arrepiou toda, olhei para baixo com todos os meus sentidos de sobrevivência me alertando.

Mas que porra era aquela? Parecia um cruzamento de urso e largato, tinha pelo menos dois metros de comprimento e um rabo enorme...

Seria um dinossauro ou algo mutante? Isso sequer existia? Tinha garras enormes e era cinza e... O quer era aquilo? Ele estava se transformando em outra coi...

OH MEU DEUS!

ERA O SETH!

CARALHO! SANTA MÃE DE DEUS!

Cravei as unhas na arvore para não cair. Eu acho que tinha outro motivo para demônios não possuírem transfiguradores...

Mas é claro! Quando demônios possuem, eles transformam o corpo humano, por que seria diferente com outras criaturas?

-_Então? _– Um dos guardas perguntou enquanto Seth se encaminhava em direção deles nu como no dia que nasceu.

-_Houve um derramamento e desviou as belezinhas aqui. – Apontou para trás. – Mas está tudo bem, a maioria já está indo para a cidade, esse grupo fica conosco._

Foi então que ouvi os rosnados. Olhei para o gramado tentando entender da onde vinha.

E por mais estranho que pareça: eu não os via, mas podia senti-los. De alguma forma sabia onde cada um estava.

Deve ser coisa de demônios.

_-Coloque os cães para patrulharem a área._

Olhei para cima, eu ainda podia escalar ainda mais, ou ficar parada, por que o chão não era um opção.

Bem, se eu subisse poderia entrar por cima.

Ok, eu tinha um plano, hora de segui-lo.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Chega! Não faremos nada até que nos ajude com o espirito! – Henry disse abruptamente.

-Henry... – Veronika ralhou em voz baixa me olhando cautelosa, garota esperta.

-Não, ela está nos usando! Nosso circulo está em perigo por que essa coisa fica nos possuindo e fazendo coisas para os demônios que...

-Tudo bem! – Corte-o cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu sem lua. – Convoque o espirito.

-Acha que não tentamos antes?

-Olhem a redor. – Suspirei entediada. – O que vêm?

Os dois olharam ao redor, Veronika atenta e Henry cauteloso. Respirei fundo por um momento, engolindo _"Olhem com o solhos! Vocês vêem mas não observam!"_ entalado na minha garganta.

É impressionante como as pessoas podiam ser cegos.

-Estão em um circulo de troncos, meus queridos. Rodeados por inscrições que eu fiz na areia. – Falei em tom sereno que não tinha nada a ver com minha impaciência interior. – Por que acham que sua avozinha querida não está aqui demandando que se afastem da vampira? – Olhei-os zombeteiras. – _Por que vampiros são criaturas extremamente perigosas._ - Os dois me olharam com um pequeno brilho de medo, eu tinha acabado de falar a mesma coisa que sua avó lhes disse.

-E eles não são? – Henry me desafiou.

-Eu não disse isso. – Rebati com sorriso alegre. – Vocês estão selados aqui, é complicado de explicar, mas sua magia trabalha como em grupo aqui dentro, estão protegidos de qualquer magia de fora. Era usada antigamente, quando os tempos sombrios exigiam privacidade e cautela. Se os dois chamarem o espirito, ele terá que aparecer. – Apontei para a fogueira.

-Como sabe tanto? – Veronika perguntou curiosa.

-Eu não passei os ultimos seculos me bronzeando na praia. - Brinquei com eles, não tinham nada que saber do meu passado. – Agora andem, está na hora de jogar a primeira pedra, convoque-o. – Estralei os dedos para a fogueira.

**Nicolas P.O.V**

Eu estava vinte metros de distancia mais ouvi o sonoro som de um corpo caindo, me virei rapidamente e vi Jane no chão. Corri em sua direção horrorizado, um cão infernal? Eu não ouvia nada dali, então...

Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente e se virou para mim defensivamente.

-O que aconteceu? - Me olhou em alerta.

-Você desmaiou. – Olhei-a confuso.

-O que...? – Ela franziu o cenho por um instante, então sua cabeça se virou para trás bruscamente, como se tivesse ouvido algo, o que provavelmente era.

Me concentrei e pude ouvir os leves passos em nossa direção.

-Por que fez isso? - Jane perguntou mal humorada.

-Tinha que alerta-los que estávamos vindo. – Ouvi o leve sussurrou, então Edward Cullen estava na nossa frente.

E deuses! Ele parecia ter saído do inferno, ou de uma guerra, provavelmente havia sido uma mistura dos dois. Ao menos eu não cheirava cães infernais nele, os rasgões nas roupas devia ser os demônios mesmo.

-Cães? As noticias só melhoram. – Ele nos olhou sorrindo sarcástico. – E Bella também fugiu como Nessie, ao menos ambas estão no mesmo lugar e possivelmente no mesmo lugar que Jake e o centro de controle dos demônios.

-Como você está lendo isso? – Olhei-o incrédulo, não devia estar bloqueando Jane?

-Paralisei o cérebro dela, demora alguns instantes para voltar tudo ao normal e estabelecer seu escudo, lobo, algo sobre processar que não é um ataque meu e sim para proteção.

-Mas como seu poder o atravessou?

-É um ataque físico, direto ao cérebro. – Passou por mim impaciente, também estaria se minha Jane tivesse sumido na floresta com cães infernais e demônios. – Não é só na floresta, é na cidade também, vim atrás de Bella, mas também de vocês.

-O que é?

-Precisamos de um tradutor de demônios, entender o que raios eles estão planejando. – Ele respondeu andando a nossa frente apressado, farejando a companheira, pelo o que sei vampiros podem achar as companheiras mais rápido que um lobisomem, não importa se o olfato não é tão avançado.

Algo sobre estar acostumado com o cheiro e ter adoração por ele.

-Então vieram até nós. – Completei a linha de pensamento.

-Sim, são os que mantinham a lei antigamente, não? Obviamente são letrados na língua dos bastardos.

-Podemos ajudar. – Jane pigarreou.

-Oh sim, vocês não podem falar sobre isso, bem esperto, até os pensamentos ficam embaçados quando pensam sobre a antiga ordem dos Tulekahju, ou talvez seja o escudo de Nicolas. – Ele parou de repente. – Tudo bem, Nicolas eu vou precisar que você vire lobo e faça alguma magica de alfa nos tais cães.

-Não. – Jane rebateu grosseiramente. – Ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Tudo bem, então. – Edward estreitou os olhos para ela. – Faça sua magia, Jane.

-O que? – Olhei-o intrigado.

-Ela pode atingir objetos invisíveis com seu dom, Tanya é prova disso, mantenha todos sob tortura.

-Mas os demônios vão ataca-la imediatamente.

-Não se eu os paralisar e ai meu caro lobisomem, você me ajude a arrancar o coração.

-É melhor eu virar lobo e arrancar as cabeças, é mais rápido.

-Exceto que o sangue deles é venenoso para os vampiros, sabe-se lá por que.

-Para vampiros, eu sou um lobisomem.

-Você não pode arriscar. – Jane rebateu preocupada. – Nós não temos tempo para isso...

-E você não pode parar todos. – Rebati impaciente. – Não vou arriscar com você também, você pode atingir alvos invisiveis, mas tem que saber onde estão e eles tem que estar agrupados para poder afetar a todos de uma vez.

-Então... – Edward se virou e parou de falar de repente, enquanto olhava sobre o ombro, escutando algo, um pensamento.

-O que foi?

-Eu tenho a solução do problema...

**Victoria P.O.V**

Gemi sentindo uma dor horrível em minha cintura, eu não sabia explicar, era como varias facas enfiadas na minha pele.

Abri os olhos tentando puxar as mãos e engasguei de dor imediatamente, lagrimas queimaram em meu olhos enquanto eu olhava para o lado sentindo um pânico entrando em minhas entranhas.

Tinha um pino atravessando a palma da minha mão, ele tinha uma corrente que prendia a arvore ao meu lado. Pela dor na outra mão, a mesma acontecia com meu lado direito.

Então resolvi olhar para o meu estomago, enquanto sentia as lagrimas escorrendo. Havia mesmo uma corrente ao meu redor, uma corrente cheia de pinos afiados.

Oh meu Deus!

Não se mexa Victoria, por tudo que é sagrado _não se mexa!_

-Oh Deus... – Murmurei soluçando.

-Victoria... – Olhei para frente, Marcus também estava lá, só que não estava amarrado cruelmente como eu, estava só acorrentado.

Estávamos em um dos vários penhasco de La Push, eu podia apostar.

-Olha quem acordo. – Fechei o olho não acreditando naquilo.

Era Alec.

_Que coisa!_

-Por que eu não estou surpresa? – Comentei abrindo os olhos e olhando para cima. Ele esticou o braço e tocou em meu rosto, virei a cara não gostando nada do olhar em seu rosto.

-Eu lhe disse que pagaria, querida. – Ele sorriu sinistramente. – É assim que os Volturis punem seus vampiros, sabia?

-Morte não é a punição por traição? – Perguntei entre os dentes.

-Bem, sim, mas há sempre exceções, você, por exemplo, é minha cria, não posso apenas mata-la, entende?

-Totalmente. – Rebati sarcasticamente, enquanto algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

-Como você conseguiu? – Marcus perguntou de repente. – Fez parte dos Volturis, Alec, mas não teve acesso a tanta informação, nem Jane se atreveria a falar certas coisas a você.

-Minha criadora gentilmente me deixou saber de tudo. – Alec respondeu, tudo o que ouvi foi silêncio de Marcus. – No fim, eu tenho direito a saber, sou um de vocês.

O que? Nada faz sentindo.

Algo afiado me atingiu, Alec tinha me apunhalado.

Não deu pra não gritar.

-Vejam só, esse foi bem perto do coração, tenho que tomar cuidado, esse tipo de arma pode matar um vampiro. – Olhei para a adaga prateada, era parecida com as armas que usaram para ataca-los naquele primeiro dia depois do por do sol.

Ainda me lembro da massa cinzenta que o vampiro virou depois que Athenodora o atingiu.

O objeto na mão de Alec brilhava perigo para mim, me deixando sem qualquer duvida de que aquilo podia mesmo me transforma em uma massa cinzenta.

**Bella P.O.V**

-O que ela faz aqui? – A bruxa dos Solari estreitou os olhos para a mulher palida que perguntou.

-Não há maneira melhor de atrair Edward com sua mulherzinha. – Em um movimento fluido o braço da bruxa se estendeu em minha direção, e um facão veio em minha direção.

Não me dignei a piscar, meu escudo bloqueou tudo facilmente. Olhei para a mulher no canto da sala interessada, cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos... Ela _é_ uma _vampira_.

-O que alguém como você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei confusa, ignorando a bruxa.

-Acredito que não te interessa, Swan. – Disse em tom frio, então estava na minha frente agarrando meu braço, prendi a respiração tamanho foi meu susto.

Velocidade vampírica era sempre assustadora, mas...

_Meu escudo._

-Afinal por que exatamente estão sendo tão civilizados comigo? Pensei que já estaria morta a essa altura. – Comentei sarcástica, os demônios ao meu redor rosnaram.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – A bruxa falou, então...

Me senti sendo torcida e tudo ficou escuro.

**Rose P.O.V**

Eu estava um poço de emoções, então quando fui eletrocutada obviamente perdi minha paciência.

Por isso o humano estava lutando para respirar sob o aperto de minha mão que o ergui do chão e a outra humana estava sentada no chão sem nos olhar.

Alex e Neal.

Estava indo pela floresta de La Push, onde Alice disse que ia estar mais cedo, quando ouvi os humanos Volturis e resolvi pergunta por informações.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi pergunta a humana algo através minha hipnose para ter certeza de que falava a verdade – Nesses dias não se pode confiar em qualquer um. Então Neal, o outro humano, jogou um raio em mim.

E aqui estamos.

-Você não pode me atacar, eu o hipnotizei para não poder fazê-lo, então pare de tentar. – Ele continuou forçando. – Sua mente não é forte o suficiente, mesmo lobisomens levam anos de treinamento, um treinamento bem mais doloroso que os dos Volturis. – Solte-o e ele se estatelou no chão. – Então, você viu Alice Cullen?- Perguntei olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Não.

-Sabe algo sobre os ataques? – Aproveitei para pergunta.

-Sim.

-O que é?

-Foi planejado por uma vampira. - Franzi o cenho.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu trabalho com ela. – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Quem é _ela_?

-Eu não sei seu nome, os Fenix a mandou. – Isso me interessou.

-Qual foi a ultima coisa que fez para ela?

-Eu matei uma sereia da costa em La Push.

Imediatamente me veio...

_Pó de sereia!_

Bella e Nessie tomaram pó de sereia, se descontrolaram, na confusão Jake foi sequestrado e agora elas estavam seja lá onde ele estava preso com sua alcateia.

E a escola pegou fogo distraindo os sentidos vampiricos com a fumaça, sem contar que estaríamos despreocupados por causa de Seattle, achando que tínhamos eliminado os que estavam ao nosso redor.

Foi então os demônios atacaram com tudo.

Tudo não passou de um plano.

A pergunta é: qual é o objetivo?

Olhei para a pessoa que me ajudaria a ter as respostas.

**Veronika P.O.V**

Minha mente me dizia que aquilo era um erro, não devíamos estar aqui, mas de alguma forma eu sentia que podia confiar em Alice, ao menos por agora.

Ainda mais quando algo apareceu na fogueira e Alice começou a falar em outra língua.

-Eu não entendo quem era? – Perguntei me aproximando da fogueira hesitante.

-Há coisas que não precisa saber. – Alice respondeu ainda encarando a fogueira. – O que interessa que o feitiço que vocês acabaram de recitar tranco-o no outro lado.

Olhei para Henry preocupada com aquilo, nós tínhamos ideia do que ela tinha nos feito fazer. Apenas recitamos o que ela ditou, a fogueira começou a queimar mais intensamente e Alice passou a falar em outro idioma.

-Nós terminamos? – Henry perguntou.

-Com o colega ali? Sim. Comigo? Não.

-O que quer que façamos agora? – Perguntei antes que Henry falasse algo rude, mexíamos com uma vampira, não com uma bruxa, ele tinha que tomar cuidado com a língua.

-Precisamos parar o movimento lá... – Alice se interrompeu, seu olhar se perdeu e ela se fixou no chão parecendo bem longe daqui.

Nos olhamos intrigados com sua reação, Alice piscou bruscamente, puxando o ar ruidosamente, como se tivesse acabado de submergi na agua desesperada por ar. Ela franziu o cenho e passou a andar de um lado para o ouro e murmura coisas impossíveis de se entender.

Ela parecia estar tentando decifrar alguma forma matemática complicadíssima.

-O que foi? – Henry perguntou não aguentando mais o suspense.

-Quando se mexe com o futuro cada detalhe tem que ser pensado, cada _possibilidade_ que pode vir. Uma a pedrinha no meio da calçada é tudo que precisa atrapalhar um ciclista, o levando para a rua e causando um acidente realmente sério...

E nós estávamos tentando reescrever o futuro, eu podia entender quão complicado era para ela.

-Qual o problema? - Perguntei tentando ajudar.

-Tem coisas que tem que acontecer, não importa o quanto você tente mudar. – Ela suspirou e nos olhou. – Destino é uma cadela. – Nos olhou por alguns instantes e então sorriu, aquele sorriso de quem sabia de coisas. – Voltemos ao trabalho, tem coisas a fazer, uma pequena mudança me forçou a mudar o curso das coisas.

-O que é? – Henry perguntou, enquanto Alice se ajoelhava na areia.

-Bem, deixe-me explicar o que vão fazer. – Ela nos olhou sorrindo. – Chover.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Uma verdadeira tempestade que cobrira toda a região, e precisaremos de raios e tudo o que uma tempestade tem direito. – Alice se inclinou na areia e começou a escrever algo. – E não é simples assim controlar a natureza, vocês sentiram poderosos e em um ponto estarão completamente perdidos. E é ai que vocês terão que soltar a tempestade e deixa-la livre de seu poder.

- O que?

-Para que a tempestade pare vocês terão que parar o feitiço e isso pode ser um pouco difícil dada a sensação viciante de poder que trará. – Alice nos olhou divertida. – Mas não se preocupem, os dois poderão carregar tudo muito bem, seu sangue é forte o suficiente.

**Victoria P.O.V**

-Qual é a verdadeira razão para você me transforma? – Perguntei tentando distrai-lo, e em parte querendo saber a verdade. – Tem que ter uma razão razoável.

-Eu precisava de alguém dentro, você pertencia a Riley, ele a assumiria e eu poderia manipula-la. – Alec olhou para Marcus. – Não contava com você a reclamado para si, fez minha cria rebelde.

-Você não pode mata-lo, ele não é normal. – Comentei olhando para a raiva que Alec se dirigia para Marcus, me perguntava o que raios o Volturi sem coração fez a ele.

-Eu sei, mas eu posso mata-la. – Se virou para mim.

-Então faça, por que a tortura? Por que eu suspostamente te _trai_? – Eu teria rido, mas doía. – Você o fez primeiro, quando me largou no meio do campo logo depois de me morde.

-Te matar o atingiria, querida, não percebe? – Ele riu apontando para o chefe Volturi, que o olho silenciosamente.

Ele não falou uma palavra desde que os gritos começaram, parecia muito concentrado em algo além dos meus gritos.

-Ele não se importa comigo, idiota. – Rebati ansiosa. – Então pode me matar. – Era tudo o que queria.

-Ele pode não se importa com você, Vicky, mas um Volturi tem honra e ele a tomou sob sua responsabilidade, ele falha consigo mesmo se você morrer.

-Essa é a coisa mais fodida que eu já ouvi. – Resolvi apelar. – Você é retardado? É realmente estupido o suficiente para pensar que Marcus se importa com uma coisa idiota como honra? – Falar e falar, isso na verdade me distraia da minha dor, as maravilhas do cerebro vampirico. – Apenas ande com isso, antes que perda a chance.

-Perda a chance? – Alec se aproximou estreitando os olhos. – Acha que pode escapar? Se pudesse se olhar agora Victoria, coberta de sangue, cheirando a carne queimada... – Olhou para os pinos que prendiam minhas mãos. – Você não tem saída. – Se inclinou em meu rosto completamente divertido.

Fechei os olhos controlando o impulso de pular nele, se o fizesse minhas mãos seriam arrancadas e eu ainda estaria presa na arvore com minhas tripas de fora, por que aquela corrente ou me prenderia ou me rasgaria se eu desse um impulso forte. Estava inclinada a achar que seria rasgada.

-Agora abra a boca. – Agarrou meu rosto e apertou até abri-la.

E um liquido escorreu pela minha boca me queimando inteira por dentro.

As lagrimas saltaram imediatamente, enquanto eu tentava com todas as minhas forças não me sacudi, minhas mãos iriam ser arrancadas se eu tentasse.

-Nada como uma boa soda caustica, não? – Ele riu sinistramente, enquanto ouvia meus gemidos sufocados.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Eu tinha matado o terceiro demônio guarda no terraço quando os uivos cortaram a noite. Olhei para o fim do terraço com assustada, era tipo quando você está no meio de um roubo e o alarme toca.

Você entra em pânico!

Uma mão cobriu minha boca e me puxou bruscamente para trás. Dei uma cotovelada, reagindo imediatamente...

Crack.

Meu grito foi abafado pela mão.

Eu literalmente quebrei o meu cotovelo no estomago do meu atacante! Mas que...

-Sou eu. – Edward falou em tom baixo me virando rapidamente, ele franziu o cenho ao ver meinha cara de dor e depois olhou para o meu braço.

Ele já estava empurrando o pulso na minha boca antes que eu pudesse piscar, eu mordi hesitante, não estava no meu auge de força de qualquer maneira.

Então sangue era bem vindo.

-Escute com atenção, não faço ideia do que os demônios estão pensando, não falo _demônies_. Pelo o que vi, Bella está com o pescoço quebrado junto com Jake e Leah.

_O que está esperando para entrar?_ – Perguntei mentalmente.

-Cães infernais? Eu não faço ideia de onde exatamente eles estão, sendo que o lugar é no subterrâneo? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas impaciente e puxou o pulso. – Agora, faça o que eu dizer.

-Ok... – Murmurei preocupada com a situação inteira, enquanto ele me puxava para a beirada.

Aproveitei e olhei para ele.

Quer dizer, Edward parecia ter saído de um lixão com toda aquela sujeira e sangue, ou de uma daquelas épocas batalhas que víamos nos filmes. Exceto pelas roupas, aquilo ali faria Alice desmaiar (e vampiros não desmaiam) de horror.

-Mantenha-os juntos. – Ele me virou para a beirada, eu não vi nada, mas pude senti-los ali.

_Cães infernais._

-Espera! _O que?! _– Olhei-o horrorizada.

-Desculpe por isso. – Ele me deu um sorriso pesaroso.

E me empurrou lá pra baixo.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Eu estava em meu quarto, escrevendo quando senti a presença. Ergui o olhar para o espelho e observei o reflexo do quarto atrás de mim, não havia nada, mas eu ainda podia sentir.

-Tanya? – Perguntei curiosa.

Ela apareceu, sua imagem me fez arregalar os olhos. Me virei imediatamente para ela para vê-la caindo no chão exausta. Rapidamente apoie-a e a levei para a cama.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela estava coberta de cicatrizes e sangue, suas roupas rasgadas, mas o que me chamou atenção era que ela estava a beira de lagrimas.

Tanya não chora. Esse era apenas o tipo de pessoa que ela se tornou.

Algo sério aconteceu.

-Ela o matou. – E o choro venceu Tanya, seu lamentou me deixou preocupada.

-Quem morreu?

-Se acalme, querida.

-Eleazar. – Ela soluçou. – Ariadne o matou.

Aquilo me gelou por dentro.

-Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntei me erguendo e pegando sangue na garrafa térmica, ela o tomou ansiosamente.

Sangue tinha quase o mesmo efeito na carga emocional vampírica, que álcool para os humanos.

-Eu fui visita-lo quando a batalha lá estourou, todos estão lutando aliais. – Eu acenei sabendo da situação, mas Caius jamais me deixaria em um campo de batalha e eu não fazia questão de sujar minhas mãos até que fosse necessário. – Edward e Rose o ajudarão a sair e eu os segui, nos separamos no lado de fora e Eleazar e eu fomos procurar Carmem. – Soluçou tentando recuperar o controle, mas começou a chorar de novo.

Dei uns tapinhas em sua costas a consolando, perde alguém que era como seu irmão deve ser difícil. Eleazar era a única família restante para Tanya, seu criador morreu pouco depois que a transformou e ela decidiu se ingressar nos Volturis, enquanto o irmão saia para viver com Carmem com os Cullen.

Foi ideal ela noivar com Edward.

Tanya não tinha sonhos de amor verdadeiro, eles foram destruído quando seu noivo morreu quando humana. A dor da perda apenas aumentou como vampira e Aro usou isso ao seu favor. Ninguém contava que ela se tornasse tão indiferente que traiu Edward com Demetri.

Se soubessem que foi minha culpa ela ter o traído...

-Continue, querida. – Pedi alisando seu cabelo como faria com minha filha se tivesse uma.

-Eu fiquei invisível, ele foi agarrado por dois demônios e o arrastaram, os segui mais de alguma forma eles eram mais rápidos. – Ela franziu o cenho e eu acenei com a cabeça preocupada com aquilo. – Os segui até um prédio, Ariadne estava lá, ela disse que ele sabia demais e que não podia se dar a esse luxo, então... – Ela voltou a chorar olhando para o chão.

Me deixava triste ver que mesmo tendo se entregado ao choro, ela não procurava consolo, ficou apenas sentada chorando. Eu não falei que ia ficar bem, apenas acariciei seu cabelo e a deixei chorar, sentindo meus olhos arderem de leve.

Não por Eleazar, eu pouco me importava com ele, muitos ainda irão morrer antes que tudo acabe. Era de Tanya que eu tinha pena, ela tinha um coração de pedra, mas não acho que sobrará algo depois disso.

Há muito tempo atrás, em uma das nossas primeiras centenas "conversa de travesseiro" (e elas são perigosas, pois nossa língua sempre parece mais solta depois de copular) Caius me contou a historia da família. Eles viviam separados por um tempo, depois da morte da irmã de Aro, que acontecia de ser esposa de Marcus. Caius me contou quão frustrante foi ficar do lado de Aro na briga dos dois, pois de fato ela tentou transforma-los em humanos.

Aro tentou mata-la cego de raiva, ela fugiu e no fim se suicidou, e Marcus culpou Aro por isso. Caius me disse que Marcus teria tentado se suicidar se isso fosse possível, mas eles eram os primeiros da raça e isso era impossível. Lembro de ficar confusa, afinal "Didyme não era uma das primeiras também?", lembro de pergunta e ele replicou que "Ela não foi criada de bruxaria como nós, ela foi transformada por Marcus, como você foi por mim, meu sol".

De qualquer modo, Aro e Caius perceberam o efeito da morte de Didyme em Marcus. O vampiro se transformou em uma pedra de gelo, completamente apático ao mundo. Ele fechou as emoções para não sentir dor...

Do mesmo jeito que vários outros vampiros fizeram ou farão (é um risco que você aceita quando se apaixona), como Tanya fez, o problema é que só por que ignorá seu coração não significa que deixou de tê-lo.

E eu vejo que Tanya está bem perto de deixar de ter. Suspeito que esse era o plano de Didyme o tempo todo, ela quer um vampiro sem nenhuma capacidade para sentir. Pois eles fazem as maiores atrocidades e conscientemente ao contrario de vampiros mergulhados na loucura do sangue.

Eu tinha que fazer Tanya ser do meu lado antes que Ariadne tentasse algo.

-Tanya, eu preciso que me escute. – Pedi docemente, ela ergueu a cabeça para mim. – Isso é culpa de Ariadne.

-O que?

-Não se afunde na dor, se foque em vinga-lo.

-Quem bem traria? – Tanya piscou, ela sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que não revidava, ela não se incomodava.

Eu precisava que ela se incomodasse.

-Nenhum, mas é o que ela merece. - Retruquei fervorasamente, pois eu verdadeiramente acreitava nisso. Didyme merecia depois de tudo o que fez.

-Não posso mata-la, ela não pode ser morta, uma bruxa se certificou disso. – Era isso que todo mundo acreditava, e por todo mundo, eu quero dizer as poucas pessoas que sabem a existência dela. Afinal acreditam piamente que Didyme foi transformada com Marcus, Aro e Caius, o que fazia dela o inicio de uma raça inteira de vampiros.

-Morte não é o que ela merece. – Falei seriamente. – E isso é o que você vai fazer...

**Emmett P.O.V**

Bati as duas cabeças dos demônios até que rachassem e cérebro fosse para todos os lados, rapidamente desmembrei os corpos e joguei no fogo da lareira da sala.

Olhei ao redor pronto para os próximos, eu podia sentir o cheiro de uma fogueira lá embaixo, pelo o que vi o centro do hall tinha uma fogueira de dois metros, cortesia de Esme, tenho certeza.

*Bipe*

Inesperadamente o som surgiu no ar, quebrando toda a minha concentração, puxei o celular do bolso incrédulo.

O sinal resolveu voltar.

Antes que eu pudesse discar, o celular começou a vibrar e era Rose.

Minha loira sempre mais rápida do que eu.

-Amor?

_-Emmett! Eu consegui o sinal!_

-Meio obvio, ursinha.

_-Está tudo bem por ai?_

-Só fazendo um churrasquinho, umas vadias estão fazendo striper também e alguém pegou o quarto para fazer orgia, você sabe, o de sempre. - Respondi bem humorado.

_-Engraçadinho, eu preciso que você faça algo para mim. _

-Meio difícil. – Respondi enganchando meu braço em um demônio que tentava me atacar, forcei até quebrar e meti o pé em perna a quebrando. A criatura ainda tentava me morde, ao menos demônios são divertidos de lutar.

_-Faça seu melhor! Precisamos desligar a cidade.  
_

-Tudo? Tipo a cidade? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, vi outro demônio vindo por trás e peguei o demônio que estava com o braço enroscado e o girei para atingir o demônio.

Os dois foram direto para a lareira, peguei uma cadeira e os mantive lá, forçando contra a luta dos dois para saírem.

_-Eu sei que você consegue, te encontro lá! Boa sorte. – _E desligo na minha cara.

Mulher autoritária eu fui arranjar!

Bem, eu vou pegar Esme e corta alguns fios, por que de jeito nenhum eu vou sair daqui sem Esme.

O que me lembra, eu vou chutar a bunda de Carlisle quando ele voltar.

Ele devia estar aqui para protege-la.

Eu ouvi o som de uma explosão lá embaixo.

Não que Esme precisa de proteção, ela pode soltar fogo nas pessoas.

Yeah...

**Jacob P.O.V**

-Pronta? – Perguntei me inclinando para o lado.

_Sim_ – Ouvi a resposta dela mentalmente, depois de muito esforço, eu consegui estabelecer uma comunicação mental com Leah.

E eu acho que ouvi meu pai, quer dizer, eu mais o senti comigo, na verdade, então sumiu. Mas isso não interessa, Leah estava prestes a chutar Bella para colocar o pescoço dela no lugar.

Nós dois debatemos isso desde do instante que os demônios a trouxeram para dentro do circulo e a acorrentaram no tronco de madeira junto conosco. Eles riram quando perguntamos o que haviam feito com ela, e disseram que pescoço quebrado não a mataria.

Em dos treinamentos com Bella, eu perguntei sobre seus ferimentos e ela me explicou sobre sua cura.

Era assim que eu sabia que se colocássemos o osso de volta a regeneração seria instantânea. E se Bella acordasse, nós estaríamos basicamente salvos com seu escudo.

3...

_2..._

CRACK!

Leah a chutou com a mesma pericia que atirava, nós dois esperamos por alguns instantes ansiosamente.

Até que um gemido alto saiu da boca de Bella, fechei os olhos, agora era com ela.

A porta se escancarou rapidamente e os demônios entraram no quarto, eu podia ouvir vários sussurros.

Eles sabiam o perigo de ter Bella acordada e perto da gente, então correram para tira-la do circulo. O meu tênis atingiu o primeiro, eu ficava feliz de meu pai ter me obrigado a ter excelente pontaria.

Até mesmo com o meu pé, eu queria que Nessie me visse ago...

OUT!

Olhei para o meu estomago, quem foi que jogou uma faca em mim? Isso era covardia! Eu estava acorrentado! Olhei para cima e vi o demônio em cima de Bella, que o chutou institivamente para fora, o que acabou desmanchando o círculo de pó branco (provavelmente sal) ao nosso redor.

Ao menos isso, esse treco me assusto no instante que Seth começou a fazê-lo e a falar sobre um ritual para trazer o verdadeiro rei.

Ele também mencionou sacrifício e lua crescente.

De qualquer forma, o próximo demônio que tentou entrar foi bloqueado, ótimo! Bella tinha colocado o escudo.

-Eu não consigo me soltar. – Bella puxou as correntes que prendiam seus braços como os nossos.

-Você não pode modificar seu escudo para a forma delas e quebra-las, como fez com os cérebros?

-Não é exatamente fácil fazer isso e eu acabei de acorda de um pescoço quebrado. – Ouvi o estralo sinistro que fez seu pescoço.

-Então, nós fizemos tudo isso para nada? Ainda estamos presos? – Leah perguntou irradiando raiva.

-Por que não se transformam?

-Não podemos, as correntes nos impede de nos transforma, sem contar que é prata, então você está presa mesmo. – Respondi com um suspiro. – Ao menos podemos arma algo com seu escudo isolado.

-Não por muito tempo. – Bella comentou. – Os demônios foram atrás da bruxa, vão tentar algo e eu não tenho a menor ideia se vai funcionar ou não.

-Você ta curtindo com a minha cara?! – Leah perguntou assustada. – Diga que tem um plano B.

– Bem, Nessie está do lado de fora, então as coisas vão ficar confusas por aqui...

-Nessie? Você a deixou lá fora?! Sozinha?! – Eu perguntei aterrorizado. – Tem cães patrulhando! E Seth se transformando em um demônio transfigurador é assustador.

-Não acho que tem com o que se preocupar. – Bella respondeu calmamente olhando ao redor.

-Ha é? Por que? – Perguntei sarcástico.

-Por que eu posso sentir os cães a na nossa frente, acho que é um sentido de demônio. – Olhei ao redor tenso.

-Mas não há nada ao redor... – Leah tentou não soar assustada.

-E nós todos sabemos que eles são invisíveis. – Bella respondeu cautelosa. – Temos que ter um plano de ação.

-Precisamos sair daqui antes que Nesise entre, ela vai precisar de ajuda.

-Eu tenho a impressão que Nessie já entrou. – Leah falou sarcasticamente. – Ouçam vocês mesmo.

Era fraco e vinha de cima de nós, mas eu podia ouvir os rosnados, uivos e gritos. Isso me deixou preocupado.

Quão abaixo da terra estávamos?

**Nessie P.O.V**

Eu não me esborrachei no chão, é claro, mas ralei minhas mãos, não que tenha sequer saído sangue, o sangue de Edward endureceu minha pele.

E eu não estava preocupada com isso.

TINHA UM BANDO DE CÃES INVISIVEIS AO MEU REDOR.

Cães que são da porra do inferno!

_Eu vou te matar!_ – Exclamei mentalmente para Edward, que riu de leve lá em cima.

-Eles não estão te atacando, bonequinha. – Ele comentou antes de se virar bruscamente e rosnar.

Pelo o som, demônios resolveram ataca-lo.

Olhei ao redor tensa, eu não via nada, mas podia senti-los me olhando silenciosos. Assustei quando senti uma língua em minha mão, bem onde deveria estar machucado.

_Madame?_

Me impedi de deixar o queixo cair.

O cão tinha falado comigo?

OK...

-Fiquem sentados. – Pedi tentando parecer durona, e eu ouvi o som de vários traseiros no chão.

Ao menos eles são obedientes.

-Ataquem ela. – Um demônio surgiu atrás.

Os cães resmungaram confusos.

-Ataquem ele. – Apontei de volta mal humorada.

-Você ousa tentar usar cães do inferno contra um demônio?

-Você ousa abrir a boca? – Perguntei sarcasticamente botando minha melhor pose de fodona (ou talvez fosse barraqueira).

Ele veio em minha direção, apenas para cair no chão. Olhei para cima e eu ainda podia ouvir os rosnados de Edward brigando.

Mas eu sabia muito bem que era ele fazendo aquilo com o demonio.

Rapidamente afundei os dentes na garganta dele e arranquei a cabeça do demônio. Então os cães uivaram todos ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo e começaram a choramingar. Olhei para cima e vi Jane andando até nós calmamente.

Vi os demônios correndo para fora, pude percebe que a concentração dela não podia ser quebrada, então os parei com minhas própria memorias.

Era a do acido caindo em minha garganta, sim, Bella e eu tínhamos que experimentar tudo. Não víamos muito valor em nossas vidas, então...

Corri em direção deles e dei um salto derrubando dois deles. Um terceiro veio para cima de mim, mas algo o agarrou no ar.

Nem me atrevi a olhar, só me foquei em manter as minhas memorias nos demônios e arrancar suas cabeças, por que a pele parecia dura demais para arrancar o coração.

-NESSIE! – Me virei ao ouvir o alerta de Edward, dois demônios me agarraram.

Uma terceira veio em minha direção pronta para arrancar a minha cabeça.

Eu não tenho tempo para essas merdas! Jake está lá embaixo!

Rosnei erguendo os dois pé e a chutando, o impulso foi o suficiente para afroxar um pouco o aperto dos demônios. Rolei meu braço esquerdo, agarrando o braço do demônio e o puxando com tudo em minha direção.

A força fez nos três caírem no chão. Eu vi a quarta vindo e mordi a orelha do que estava cima de mim o chutando para o lado. Gritei ao sentir os dentes do outro demônio no meu ombro, agarrei os cabelos do mesmo e puxei arrancando os tufos de cabelo. A quarta demônio agarrou meu pé e me puxou com um sorriso sinistro.

Me virei de bruços, apoiando minhas mãos no chão tentando chuta-la, ela começou a me arrastar, enquanto o outro demônio se levantava pronto para agarrar meus braços. Atirei meu poder nele para o deixar atordoado por alguns segundos. Minha unhas se quebraram no chão, enquanto eu empurrava meus pés com toda a força para a demonia, nocauteando-a momentaneamente.

Me ergui rapidamente para desviar de um outro demônio que saltou em minha direção, infelizmente ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou para o chão de novo. Dei uma cambalhota por cima dele e fiquei de pé puxando seu braço e enfiando o pé em seu ombro, quebrando seu osso.

Olhei ao redor, eu não podia perde tempo aqui. Porta.

Onde está a porta?!

Vi meu alvo e corri até lá. Um monte de demônios parecia sair de lá, _ótimo_!

Vou pelo teto, então.

Deviei, esmurrei e devo ter dado alguns saltos acrobáticos dignos de ouro nas olimpiadas antes de alcançar os caixotes do canto e escalar em minha velocidade demoníaca.

Eu podia sentir eles na minha cola.

Uma mão agarrou meu braço e literalmente me girou no ar, até que senti meu pé batendo em algo. Quando meus pés estavam no chão, vi que era Edward que tinha a mão presa em meu braço firmemente. Vi dois demônios subindo atrás dele e instintivamente ele me puxou para chuta-los.

-Ok, pare de me usar como se fosse um taco. – Reclamei me agarrando a ele quando quase cai. – Onde está eles?

-Subterrâneo. – Ele me empurrou para o lado e agarrou o braço do demônio.

Em um movimento, no mínimo, gracioso, ele girou o demônio no ar fazendo o corpo cair lá embaixo. Algo cortou o ar de repente, Edward me puxou para trás de si em um movimento tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, mas algo explodiu a nossa frente, olhei sob seu braço e vi uma espécie de dardo no chão.

-Algo nos protegeu. - Ele observou intrigado.

-Bella? – Perguntei esperançosa.

Um trovão soou no céu, olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Alice. – Olhou para os demônios a nossa volta e os que escalavam. – Se segure em mim, Nessie.

Então ele socou o chão, e uma grande rachadura surgiu e não parou de crescer até que nós dois caímos para dentro do prédio desabando.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Eu não aguentava mais, só queria morrer. Respirar era doloroso, então parei, nem sequer mais ouvia o que Alec tagarelava triunfantemente para Marcus.

Uivos haviam cortado o ar, em algum lugar atrás de nós, eu me foquei nisso para não pensar na dor. Gritos, rosnados, uivos, choramingos...

Então ouve um trovão, o anuncio da chuva, e um crack enorme foi se ouvido, eu podia sentir o chão tremendo sob meus pés. Ergui a cabeça para cima e vi Alec olhando intrigado para algo atrás de mim.

-Algo errado? – Perguntei em um sussurro seco, ele me olhou. – Por que eu sinto derrota no ar. – Sua mão se enrolou em meu pescoço, batendo minha cabeça na arvore, pude ouvi-la racha-la contra meu crânio.

-Isso é o suficiente. – Marcus cortou qualquer que fosse a resposta de Alec, de repente o olhar esta em nós de uma forma mais concentrada e nada indiferente.

-É inútil tentar mandar em mim, Didyme pode ser minha criadora, mas não tenho o mínimo respeito por você.

-Deveria. – De repente Marcus estava atrás de Alec, o jogando para trás, no penhasco com uma facilidade assustadora.

Os pinos em minhas mãos foram tirados em menos de dois segundos e eu senti a corrente pontiaguda em minha cintura se afrouxando quando Alec surgiu no penhasco depois de um salto enorme.

Ouvi o objeto cortando o ar, minha mão ainda se curando agarrou o objeto que vinha em direção ao meu coração antes que meu cérebro (super rápido) pudesse registrar. Nunca agradeci por ter instinto de segurança. Minha mão tremula largou o objeto, aquilo tinha machucado pra caramba, mas era a dor ou a morte.

A corrente caiu e de repente eu estava no chão, incapaz de me sustentar. Marcus ainda estava atrás da arvore, eu acho... Pude sentir o poder de Alec em minha direção com o vento, não tinha como escapar disso, eu sabia imediatamente. Ele usou seu poder em mim em certo momento da tortura, mas pareceu perde a graça para ele.

Foi então que meus pensamentos foram cortados por sons de patas, ergui a cabeça a tempo de ver o vulto peludo em cima de Alec e um som parecido com um crack e algo se rasgando.

-Deixe-me ver. – Marcus estava ao meu lado de repente, a chuva começou a cair de repente, limpando minhas mãos ainda machucadas. – Ele usou algo envenenado, por isso sua regeneração está lenta, demorara mais alguns minutos.

Mas eu não liguei para o que ele falava, estava olhando para frente chocada. O enorme lobo a minha frente larhoua cabeça de Alec de qualquer jeito e soltou um uivo jogando a cabeça para trás.

Me pareceu um uivo de _vitória_.

-Vocês estão bem? – Jane apareceu do nada se ajoelhando ao nosso lado, ela seguiu nosso olhar e viu a cabeça de Alec.

Seu olhar foi difícil de decifrar, pelo o que eu sabia eles tinham uma historia, fingiram que eram irmãos e tal. E ao que parece, era culpa de Alec que Jane estava separada de Nicolas por tanto tempo.

-Como está a situação lá? – Marcus perguntou apontando para trás.

-Edward e Nessie são uma força imparável. Os cães sumiram, então eu não precisei mais atingi-los com meu dom, foi estranho. E tem demônios fugindo pela floresta. – Jane explicou rapidamente.

-Jane? – Ouvimos a voz de Nicolas.

-Um minuto. – Ela tirou uma calça do casaco e sumiu na escuridão.

Claro, Nicolas deveria esta nu, quer dizer, lobisomens não usam roupas quando estão em forma de lobo.

Faz sentindo.

-Você podia ter se soltado antes? – Perguntei para Marcus me sentindo chateada, eu fui tortura, caramba!

-Não, ao contrario do que pensa, eu não permitiria que você fosse torturada na minha frente.

-Você pareceu bem apático. – Ergui a sobrancelha, ele deu de ombros.

Nós dois tínhamos sérios problemas de relacionamento. Eu até podia ouvir a Dra. Merry dizendo que comunicação é a solução.

Mas parecia que cada vez que falávamos, mais complicado se tornava nossa situação. Quer dizer, não tem nem uma palavra para definir a coisa toda, por que Marcus definitivamente não é meu amigo, mas também não se encaixa em _conhecido_.

-Seus gritos puderam abafar o som de meus dedos quebrados. – Ergueu a mão em ótimo estado. – Foi complicado ter um timing para quebra-los e poder me soltar. – Refletiu quase parecendo divertido. – Um truque que irie lhe ensinar, não se preocupe.

Suspirei preferindo ignorar seu comentário tranquilo sobre me ensinar a quebrar os dedos para escapar de algemas de prata.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Demônios voavam para tudo que é lado, eu não tinha tempo para isso. Esme me seguia tentando lutar, mas sabendo que tinha que me seguir.

A chuva até ajudava a sumir com nosso cheiro, mas eles estavam na nossa cola, embora tenham ficado mais lentos. E as criaturas que voavam tinha sumido, pois a tempestade obviamente dificultava o vôo deles.

Então um carro voou pelas nossas cabeças.

Nos viramos surpresos.

Carlisle!

-Então, eu viajo e os _portões do inferno_ se abrem na cidade? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto todos os demônios se viravam um para os outros e começavam a brigar entre si.

-Meu amor! – Esme exclama em italiano e corre para os braços dele.

-Ótimo, Carlisle cuide dela, eu tenho um trabalho para fazer. – E sai correndo antes que ele respondesse.

Dar um blackout na cidade não foi tão difícil e todos achariam que era por causa da tempestade que cai sobre nossas cabeças.

Afinal um _raio_ tinha caído e rachado o chão da usina, _não foi _o meu pulso obviamente.

-Ursinha? – Olhei ao redor, quando ouvi sua voz.

-Ursão. – Respondeu alegremente, ela carregava algo no ombro. – Obrigada mesmo. – Jogou o rapaz no chão de qualquer jeito. – Agora, atire. – Pude ouvir seu tom de hipnose.

O rapaz andou para frente feito um zumbi e ergueu o braço. Então um raio partiu do céu como se respondesse o comando dele e _bang_ na usina.

-Legal... – Comentei sentindo a chuva em nossas cabeça me relaxando, nada como uma boa luta. – Quem é ele?

-Nosso novo amigo.

**Alice P.O.V**

-Seu trabalho está terminado. – Sorri para eles. – Agora vamos fazer uma cena, não quero que saibam o que estão fazendo.

-Fazer uma cena? – Veronika perguntou confusa.

Chutei de a cara de Henry de leve(não queremos rachar o crânio dele), ele foi para trás com uma careta de dor.

-Espiritos! – Ela exclamou enquanto eu ia para os troncos e chutava a areia, desmanchando as marcas que desenhei.

A avó os encontraria agora.

-Desculpe, meus queridos, mas precisamos fazer parecer real, vieram por orientação do espirito do finado avô e eu acabei por resolver seus problemas, mas não sem um preço. – Apontei para cima, para a chuva. – Por que no fim, eu sou uma vampira, ou seja, indignada de confiança, manipuladora e perigosa. – Eles me olharam enquanto eu ria divertida, devo soar como uma psicopata.

-Por que isso? – Henry perguntou tocando na boca e percebendo que sangrava. Ele me olhou hesitante, por favor, humanos achavam que vampiros tinham tão pouco autocontrole?

-Por que é o que sua avó irá querer ouvir em vez de que me ajudaram sem eu ter que força-los. Além disso, vocês não podem contar nada a ela, fazendo parecer que os ameacei fará com que ela não os force a falar. – Caminhei em direção a eles. – E nada de falar que sou a vidente, caso contrario... – Meus olhos foram para negros e deixei minhas presas saírem, o céu brilhou acima de nós, dando uma imagem realmente sinistra a eles. – Por que eu posso ser educada e simpática, mas também posso ser _exatamente_ como acabei de me descrever.

-Não vamos falar nada, manteremos tudo o que aconteceu em segredo, tem minha palavra. – Veronika jurou, sempre a sensata.

-Ótimo. – Sorri encantadoramente deixando meu rosto de humana aparecer. – Agora vão, senão pegaram um resfriado. – Aconselhei simpaticamente.

-Obrigada. – Veronika disse ficando de pé.

-Que isso! Eu fiz um favor e vocês fizeram outro, acho que isso é o começo de uma bela aliança. – Estendi a mão e ela a apertou hesitante.

Henry acenou para mim sério, ele era cauteloso e isso era _excelente_. Bruxos arrogantes morriam rapidamente.

Os dois saíram e me deixaram sobre a chuva.

Observei os dois bruxos.

_Os desertores do coven._ Se eles soubessem que o futuro os aguarda.

Suspirei para mim mesma, tanta coisa estava por vir.

**Jacob P.O.V**

WOW!

Nessie matou a bruxa.

Em um instante Bella estava nos protegendo dos ataques da bruxa e no outro a bruaca estava caída no chão desmaiada, então um vulto estava em cima e Nessie arrancava o coração dela sem dó nem piedade.

-Edward? – Ouvi Bella murmura do meu lado, enquanto Edward quebrava as correntes com um machado. – Você parece...

Ele a interrompeu a puxando para cima bruscamente e a beijando, desviei os olhos sentindo que invadia o momento intimo deles.

Então as mãos de Nessie estavam sobre mim, verificando tudo.

-Eu estou bem. – Resmunguei. – Só me solte.

-Você tem uma faca... - Começou histericamente.

-Aoenas tire, vou me curar.

O fato de ela estar coberta de poeira e cheirar a cimento me deixou nervoso, o estrondo em cima de nós, assustou a todos na sala. Me perguntou o que eles tinham feito afinal...

_Oh Deus! O que eu faria...? Eu não posso per... Amo ele._

Olhei para as mãos de Nessie, mãos descobertas que verificavam se eu não tinha mais nenhuma ferida e transmitindo seus pensamentos involuntariamente.

-Eu também te amo. – Murmurei sorrindo estupidamente.

Ela me olhou congelada e abre a boca indignada, a cena é completamente cômica.

_Não! NÃO! NOPE!_

-Eu NÃO te disse isso primeiro. – Ela me olhou horrorizada, abri a boca para consola-la, mas fui cortado...

-O que você estava pensando?! – Edward rosnou furioso, olhei para o lado incrédulo. – Nunca mais faça isso! Não fuja do meu quarto para ir atrás de demônios sozinha.

-Tecnicamente Nessie estava comigo a parti de um certo ponto, então...

-Não me venha com tecnicamente! – Ele exclamou furioso. – Como pode ser tão inconsequente? – Bella olhou-o indignada. – Você é um alvo, Bella! Não só por ser uma Swan, mas por ser a mulher que amo!

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio desconfortável, quer dizer, eles não faziam esse tipo de coisa em publico. Rolava farpas e comentários sarcásticos? Claro, mas nunca brigavam em publico.

Ou nesse caso, Edward dava uma bronca em Bella. Sinceramente, eu estava surpreso por ele não estapeá-la até agora tamanha era o tom de sua raiva.

-Então, na próxima vez, _me chame_!

-Ok... – Bella respondeu com uma voz levemente afinada.

-Agora que vocês terminaram DR, podem me desamarrar? – Leah perguntou sarcástica. – E talvez me dizer onde está meu irmão possuído?

-Acorrentado no corredor. – Nessie respondeu enquanto Edward dava uma machadada nas correntes de Leah e depois nas minhas.

-O que aconteceu afinal? Ouvimos um barulhão. – Leah se levantou limpando as calças.

-Edward rachou o prédio. – Nessie respondeu parecendo ainda incrédula. – Ele socou o chão do terraço então tudo começou a rachar e depois disso, nós caímos e ele só foi quebrando o chão com o pé até cairmos no térreo. Sério, papito, você é mais rápido do que pensei, por que eu não conseguiria entrar aqui sem todo o prédio desmoronar em cima de mim.

Eu sabia que vampiros eram fortes, mas aquilo me deixou impressionado.

-Então temos os destroços de um predio em cima de nós?

-Não é tão grande, apenas três andares. – Nessie rebateu dando de ombros.

-Tem outra saída subterrânea, não se preocupem. – Edward falou, não pude deixar de notar que ele não largou Bella até agora. Falando nela, ela parecia estranhamente quieta, como se seu modo sarcástico tivesse sido desligado e ela não conseguisse falar.

Por que nove de dez coisas que saem da boca dela _é_ sarcasmo.

Edward me olhou com um sorriso pequeno e acenou concordando.

-Vamos. – Ele apagou o sorriso do rosto rapidamente e puxou a noiva de lá nos liderando.

**Jane P.O.V**

Empurrei-o contra a arvore impaciente, jogando os cabelos ensopados na minha cara para trás.

-Eu vou me curar.

-Deixe-me ver. – Rebati observando seus ferimentos, ele se curava é claro, mas demônios tinham veneno como vampiros. Desacelerava a regeneração da pele e não é como se Nicolas pudesse tomar sangue e se curar.

-Isso me lembra os velhos tempos. – Ele comentou comum sorrisinho.

-Não é engraçado. – Olhei-o mal humorada.

-Mas foi assim que tivemos nossa primeira conversa, lembra-se? Você era humana, eu estava ferido e você cuidou de mim.

Eu me lembro disso também, foi lua cheia naquela noite e o acharão na estrada. Trouxeram para o castelo para o medico cuidar dele, mas a Condessa o conhecia, então pediu a mim para ficar de olho.

Ela matou os homens que o trouxeram, não queria que ninguém soubesse que Nicolas estava ali. Inimigos haviam feito aquilo com ele, ela tinha que pensar na segurança de todos.

"_-Sacrifícios devem ser feitos, Joanne, a vida desses homens em troca dos da vila e do castelo."_

Fiquei encarregada de cuidar de Nicolas, estava lá quando ele acordou pedindo por agua. Devo admitir que me assustou um pouco ele se recuperar em dois dias inteiros, embora pelo o que saiba ele deveria estar bem na manhã seguinte.

O que me leva a suspeitar que ele gostava de mim cuidando dele.

-Tanto tempo... – Murmurei com um suspiro e entreguei a camisa dele, ao menos ele teve o cuidado de se despir para virar lobo. Eu não iria querer pegar uma das camisas sujas de sangue dos cadáveres de demônios.

Ele sorriu para mim, me inclinei e lhe dei um beijo. Não era como se tivéssemos tido tempo para sermos românticos durante todo o dia, eu sentia falta de seu calor. Suspirei sentindo o gosto e sua língua, e ele me puxou para seu colo bruscamente. Não era um beijo forte e desesperado, era um lento e saudoso.

Quebramos o beijo e ficamos ali sentados no chão com as testa encostadas, trancados em nosso mundo. Me lembrava (incrível como uma palavra pode ter um gosto tão doce) das noites de casados, onde ficávamos abraçados nus, apenas sentindo a lareira do quarto e os cobertores que nos cobriam.

Parte de mim desejava ter morrido como humana, ficar sem saber qual era a sensação de perde-lo, passar a eternidade com apenas aquelas memorias me parecia mais do que suficiente. Mas outra parte estava aliviada, mesmo com toda a dor que veio depois, nós ainda estávamos aqui juntos.

-Joanne... – Ele murmurou passando os dedos em meu rosto, minhas emoções estavam um pouquinho fora de controle, já que eu senti lagrimas em meu rosto.

Ele me olhou entendo meus sentimentos de alguma fora, era uma comunicação silenciosa que costumávamos fazer. Suspirei limpando a sujeira de seu rosto e de seu cabelo.

Agora que não estava mais focada nele, eu podia ouvir Marcus queimando o corpo de Alec na caverna com Victoria. No fim todos os que ele afetou estavam ali para presenciar seu funeral. Era quase irônico, pois éramos todos inimigos dele.

Me deixava um tanto triste, Alec havia gostado de mim em algum ponto no final das contas. Ele, na verdade, esteve todo esse tempo comigo, enquanto eu mantinha minhas emoções trancadas, sempre falando que eu deveria me deixar sentir de novo.

Ele provavelmente tinha esperanças que eu encontrasse amor com ele, mas tem coisas que simplesmente não são para acontecer. Apesar de tudo o que fez, Alec foi o mais próximo que tive de irmão (o que é incrivelmente triste).

Olhei para Nicolas, nem por um momento me ressentia por ele ter o matado. Sei que se ele não o tivesse, Marcus teria feito, Alec já tinha passado de todos os limites quando os atacou na igreja.

Um som quebrou meus pensamentos, franzi o cenho e me inclinei em direção ao som, que parecia vir do chão...

Me ergui tensa e então relaxei ao reconhecer as vozes, pisei no chão cautelosamente, enquanto Nicolas me perguntava o que era. Ignorei-o atenta a minha tarefa até que ouvi o som indicando a saída. Chutei a terra imediatamente, essa altura Nicolas já tinha ouvido e estava do meu lado, mas eles foram mais rápidos e arrobaram a abertura antes que pudéssemos fazer algo.

Pude ver Edward erguendo Bella, antes de estender a minha mão e ajuda-la sair do sair do buraco. Esse foi o processo com Nessie, Leah, Jake e um Seth desmaiado antes de Edward sair sozinho.

-Que bagunça... – Nessie suspirou limpando a terra do cabelo. – Ao menos as coisas se resolveram, certo? – Me olhou assustada com o pensamento de ainda estar no meio de uma batalha com demônios.

-Sim, Marcus e Victoria estão logo ali. – Apontei para a caverna. A chuva tinha diminuído consideravelmente, mas não dava para acender uma fogueira em madeira molhada, então a caverna ali perto foi a saida.

-Oh... – Edward murmurou lendo meus pensamentos. – Bem, vamos no juntar aos outros.

-Outros? – Bella perguntou.

-Marcus e Victoria.

-O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Nessie perguntou curiosa.

-Alec tinha capturado Victoria. – Pigarreei e sai andando deixando essa ser a única explicação, ninguém precisava saber que Marcus se inclui ali também.

Nos aproximamos dos Volturis ao redor da fogueira e pude ouvir o suspirou de todos (menos Edward, mas ele sempre é a exceção). Victoria certamente dava pena de olhar, eu provavelmente não estava em melhor aparência por causa da luta com os demônios, mas todos poderiam reconhecer a aparência de alguém que foi torturado.

-Victoria, o que acon...? – Nessie se parou ao percebe o que queimava na fogueira.

-Alec aconteceu. – Victoria respondeu mesmo assim, sem desviar os olhos da fogueira.

-Podem explicar o que aconteceu lá? – Marcus perguntou polidamente desviando o assunto.

-Nós estávamos lutando quando a tempestade apareceu. – Edward apontou para fora.

– Quando Edward destruiu o prédio, então percebi que não havia mais cães infernais para bloquear e passei a lutar com os demônios restantes, que pareceram enfraquecer para a forma normal. - Completei para os outros.

-Isso me parece magia. – Marcus comentou.

-Sim, a bruxa dos Solari estava entre eles, sua morte acabou com o feitiço que havia realizado. – Edward explicou.

– Mas a tempestade também não é natural. – Marcus observou os encarando com indiferença. - É a causa para o feitiço enfraquecer.

-Não, é obra de minha irmã, Alice. – Edward respondeu abraçado a Bella. – Pude ouvi-la um momento antes de tudo acontecer. O sinal de celular também voltou, segundo Rose, seu irmão Caius está na cidade fazendo a limpeza dos demônios restantes.

-E o que os demônios queriam? Você lê mentes no final de contas.

-Não pude entender, era língua de demônio, pedi para os dois traduzirem algumas coisas que peguei. – Apontou para mim e Nicolas, Marcus se virou para nós.

-Então?

-Eles estavam sob comando da bruxa, mas seus pensamentos eram sobre uma profecia. – Nicolas pigarreou. – Acredito que saiba qual.

-Faz dois séculos desde da ultima vez que tentaram realiza-la. – Comentei preocupada. – O que é diferente agora?

-Me desculpe, mas do que estão falando? – Nessie nos olhou confusa.

-Da profecia que dita a volta dos lideres dos demônios, uma criatura mais poderosa demais para ser enfraquecida como o resto dos demônios. Nossa raça foi espelhada nele para derrotar o resto dos demônios.

-Você quer dizer o diabo?

-O diabo comanda o inferno, estamos falando do líder na terra, que manteve o controle sobre a raça humana muito tempo atrás. – Marcus suspirou, ele estava lá, tinha vivido o horror daquele tempo.

Algo tão macabro que ele junto com os outros Volturis aceitaram participar do ritual de uma bruxa para torna-los não-humanos. Algo que poderia derrotar os demônios.

Por isso somos criaturas mortas, eu suponho, nossas almas são nossas e não há forma dos demônios nos tocarem por causa disso.

-O que pensa em fazer? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Acredito que a batalha aqui foi ganha. – Marcus respondeu reflexivamente. – Eles deram tudo o que tinham pelo o que Alec falou.

-Quer dizer que... Acabou? – Nessie nos olhou hesitante.

-Talvez. – Edward disse enigmaticamente.

Nós, imortais, sabíamos bem que não estava acabado por completo, só tínhamos que saber se essa guerra tinha chegado ao fim. Porém, mesmo que tivesse, havia os lobisomens rebeldes e outros grupos se revoltando contra os vampiros ao redor do mundo.

-Bem, as coisas acabaram de mudar radicalmente. – Marcus olhou para o fogo. – Drasticamente, nós...

-Não. – Victoria o cortou, todos a olhamos imediatamente, ela ainda encarava o fogo. – Seja lá o que está prestes falar é perigoso.

-Como...? – Eu olhei para eles confusa.

-É o dom dela. – Ele a olhou. – O que quer dizer?

– Seja lá o quer ia sugerir ia nos ferrar, escolha outro plano de ação, eu estou _cansada_ de ser torturada.

Sorri simpaticamente para a ruiva, ela provavelmente estaria dormindo agora se pudesse. No começo é estranho não poder dormi, nosso cérebro está acostumado com o descanso, para "carregar as baterias", não precisar é apenas estranho e faz falta.

-Infelizmente a cidade está sem luz, controle de danos e tudo mais, facilita a explicação a destruição massiva. – Edward explicou. – E seria melhor nos mantermos em La Push. – Ele olhou para a noiva e "filha".

-Eu levarei Seth para a base, mamãe vai exorciza-lo. – Leah disse olhando para o irmão.

-Alerte a outra matilha quando estiver lá, quanto menos demônios por ai melhor. – Marcus acenou em acordo.

Estranhei a atitude, pensei que ele se oporia a exorciza Seth rapidamente. Mas quem sou para questionar um Volturi?

-Todos deveriam ficar em La Push por agora, de qualquer maneira. – Comentei desviando meus pensamentos. – A cidade vai estar uma confusão agora. – Olhei para Victoria com pesar, ela suspirou silenciosamente para mim e concordou comigo.

-Leah, vamos levar Seth para minha casa, lá terá a passagem... – Jake jogou Seth sobre o ombro e saiu andando.

-Seu pai deve estar preocupado. – Nessie comentou os seguindo.

Ficamos os seis se olhando, Edward olhava para Marcus com um olhar misterioso como se tivesse tentando entender o que se passava na mente de Marcus.

-Mande meus cumprimentos a família, Edward. – Marcus disse. – Bella, espero que nos visite com mais frequência. – Acenou com a cabeça. Ele puxou Victoria pelo braço com cuidado, as mãos dela ainda tinham leves manchas de sangue.

Bella nos olhou por um momento e então sorriu para mim.

-Vocês não tinham que estar aqui, não é mesmo?

-Nós temos um trato, Bella. – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, proteção em troca de proteção. – Ela suspirou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward. – Não precisam se preocupar sobre isso, eu farei tudo o que estiver em meu pode para manter minha promessa. – Pude entender o outro sentindo em suas palavras.

Sasha estava segura nas mãos de Bella.

-Não duvidem, eu não consigo ouvir mais nada de vocês, nem mesmo um sussurro. – Edward suspirou dramaticamente. – De qualquer maneira, nós vamos indo. – Ele olhou para a fogueira em sinal que estava nos dando privacidade com o morto.

-Sim, até mais. – Bella acrescentou suavemente antes de saírem.

Caímos em um silencio de leve olhando para a fogueira que começava a morrer. Senti seus dedos acariciando minha mão enquanto observava o fogo. Ficamos assim até ele quebrar o silencio.

-Está tudo bem se você chorar, Jane. – Ele comentou quietamente.

-Eu sei, mas eu não sinto vontade. – Suspirei tristemente. – Ele fez tanta coisa ruim para nós, te entendo por odiá-lo...

-Mas você não o odeia.

-Não. – Confirmei sem vergonha alguma. – Nós fomos amigos, Niko, salvamos a vida um do outro incontáveis vezes e eu o considerava a figura mais próxima de irmão. – Pude sentir seu aperto se fortificar. – Mas eu entendo que esse homem na fogueira era preenchido por ódio e ressentimento, ele matou aos poucos o Alec que alguma vez teve sentimentos por mim.

-Não é culpa sua ele ter se tornado assim.

-Em parte é, meu amor, mas foi decisão dele se torna assim e trair a todos. – Dei um passo próximo ao fogo. - Espero que ache paz na morte definitiva, Alec.

**Esme P.O.V**

Olhei para a confusão ao redor reflexivamente. Carros estavam virados, a calçada estava rachada em vários lugares, tinha paredes derrubadas em alguns lugares, sinceramente, nem quero ver como esta o hotel. Eu iniciei uma fogueira lá dentro no final de contas...

Ao menos tudo tinha acabado bem, os demônios foram quase todos destruídos (infelizmente isso não significa a morte dos demônios, eles _possuem_ corpo). Agora, eram os bombeiros humanos fazendo seu trabalho, era bom ter parte da cidade sabendo da nossa existência. Eles eram extremamente uteis em cobrir a verdade sobre os acontecimentos dessa noite.

A situação da batalha mudou totalmente quando Caius entrou em cena com os Volturis. A carnificina foi mais bem súdita e então a chuva veio e pareceu lavar a força dos demônios, foi realmente estranho. E o sinal de celular voltou, assim tinha certeza que cada membro da família estava bem.

Até Jasper, mas ele estava fora da cidade e Alice não estaria aqui gritando ordens para Garrett (ex-marido de Kate) sobre o moveis.

Felizmente, nossas coisas não estavam no hotel, depois do que aconteceu na outra casa todos tínhamos lugares separados na cidade para nossos bens pessoais. O problema eram as roupas, mas sem duvida Alice esta radiante, afinal ela ama fazer compras.

-O que faz aqui? – Olhei para direção que veio a voz de Caius, meu marido estava do lado dele conversando, ao menos eram o que eles faziam antes de Athenodora aparecer.

-Eu vim ajudar uma amiga, meu amor, a batalha já acabou, não há necessidade de discursão. – Athenodora desfilou por eles com um sorriso divertido, dispensando o líder Volturi com um gesto de mão. - Sinto muito por tudo o que passou Esme, batalhas não são realmente meu forte. – Olhou ao redor curiosamente.

Eu sabia dessa característica dos Volturis, as esposas nunca lutavam. Os rumores dizem que eles eram aterrorizados com o pensamento de perde a mulher depois de ver o estado que Marcus ficou. Outros dizem que as mulheres eram as grandes estrategistas que simplesmente não se envolviam em guerra para deixar o ego dos maridos feliz. Uma filosofia medieval, mas ambas eram nasceram antes dessa época, então...

-Está tudo bem, uma pouco de adrenalina nunca fez mal. – Dei de ombros com um pigarreio, eu ainda era a matriarca Cullen tinha uma imagem a proteger. – E é sempre bom dar evasão eo meu poder.

-Eu posso ver pelo cheiro no ar. – Ela deu um sorriso travesso. – Eu espero que estejam todos bem foi tudo muito repentino... – Olhou ao redor estreitando os olhos pensativa.

-Sim, passaram pelas medidas de segurança de Alice graças a ajuda da bruxa Solari. – Ela me olhou. – Felizmente está morta.

-Eu sei. – Ela respondeu como se não fosse nada. – Alec também, mataram dois coelhos com uma caixa d'agua, ao que parece.

-Como está Victoria? Deve ter sido...

-Ela irá sobreviver. – Athenodora respondeu amavelmente chutando uma mão de demônio para o lado. – Qual é a extensão dos estragos?

**Veronika P.O.V**

-Por onde andou prima? - Will perguntou curioso. - Pam estava mais irritante do que o normal por causa da falta de sinal no celular.

-Idiota. - Pam murmurou no outro lado do quarto sentada na cadeira.

-Cuidando da nossa segurança.

-Sim, fale a ele que você e Henry, no auge de sua estupidez, foram atrás de um dos Cullen.

-Cullen?

-Sim, vovô nos disse que era a resposta. - Tive cuidado de não especificar se era mulher ou homem, eles não podiam saber, dei minha palavra para Alice. E eu sabia que se contasse, vó saberia em questão de minutos.

-Onde está ele de qualquer maneira?

-Emily está o curando. - Respondi timidamente. - Vampiros não são faceis de lidar.

-Estupidez... - Pam murmurou mal humorada.

Eu deveria sentir raiva dela, mas eu entendia que estava apenas preocupada, vi seu olhar quando viu o ferimento de Henry, ficou palida como leite.

-Veronika. - Ouvi a voz autoritaria de vovó na porta, olhei para Will que deu um aperto em minha mão em consolo. - Venha.

Segui minha avó pelas escadas, apesar de toda sua aurea assustadora, era nela que todos procuravam ajuda. Podia não ser a tipica avó que assava biscoitos, mas ela faria de tudo para nos proteger. Apesar de não concorda com o jeito que ela tratava Bella, sabia que havia algum motivo além da desculpa dela ser uma assassina com veneno de demonios nas veias.

_Tinha que haver mais_, caso contrario seria forçada a acreditar que minha avó era injusta e maldosa.

Entramos no pequeno escritorio, vi Henry (já curado) e Emily sentados no sofá.

-Então? - Ela nos olhou. - O que foram fazer?

Henry e eu nos olhamos, era hora de cumprir nosso papel, como Alice disse mais cedo.

**Didyme P.O.V**

Ouvi o som de passos e já sabia que Lyanna (nunca pensarei nela como Selene, apesar de ter que chama-la assim em voz alta).

-Eu suponho que as coisas mudaram de figura. – Lyanna comentou atrás de mim.

Não olhei para ela, meus olhos estavam focados na praia ao longe.

-Tudo está dentro do planejado.

-Mas ela está viva. – Lyanna apontou para a praia ao longe, eu sabia que eles não poderiam nos ouvir, enquanto nós poderíamos. – Alec não fez seu trabalho.

-Ele pagou com sua vida como era planejado. – Respondi friamente.

-Você não tem nenhuma consideração? – Lyanna zombou. – Ele era sua cria depois de tudo.

-Todos terão sua hora final, a minha e de minha família já passou há muito tempo. – Observei a ruiva se sentando ao lado do meu marido.

_-Tem uma coisa que me deixou confusa..._ – Ouvi sua voz hesitante. – _Ele mencionou-a a criadora e como ela contou coisas que só um Volturi saberia... Quem é Didyme?_

Esperei a resposta dele impacientemente.

_Minta_, implorei internamente, _não conte a ela._

_-Minha esposa._ – Ele respondeu olhando para a praia nublada.

Pela reação de Victoria, ela devia saber que era um assunto delicado, o que significava que Athenodora tinha dado uma breve explicação de que eu tinha morrido.

_-Oh... – _Ela olhou para frente boquiaberta, quase revirei os olhos para como ela era um livro aberto. _– Então Alec...?_

_-Sim, você é uma Volturi por transformação no fim das contas. _– Marcus respondeu em seu tom monótono.

_-Sinto muito. _– Ela falou de repente.

_-Pelo o que?_

_-Por sua perda._

_Vi seu rosto dar um rápido flash de tristeza, o que me deu um nó na garganta._

_-Não há necessidade disso agora, foi a bastante tempo atrás. E você não a conheceu, Victoria._

_-Eu sei o quão devastador é perde alguém que se ama. - _Senti uma pontada de raiva por seu comentário, ela não tinha que tentar consola-lo sobre minha suposta morte._ – E você ainda a ama._- Ela falou isso de uma forma tão simples como se comentasse o tempo.

_- Pessoas assumem que não sou capaz de sentir._

_-As pessoas estão sempre assumindo coisas e quase sempre elas estão erradas. _

_-É bem mais perspectiva do que alguns vampiros que conheço, Victoria._

_-Levando em consideração que as vampiras que conhece tem séculos de vida, vou considerar isso um cenário realmente triste._

Eles caíram em silencio calmo, me deixando com meus próprios pensamentos tortuosos. Eu tinha a sensação de que Marcus sabia que eu estava ali, sua linguagem corporal não indicava, mas meus instintos gritavam.

_-Ela se matou.- _Senti a tensão se espalhar em meu corpo_. – Quis culpar Aro, quis culpar todos e até a mim mesmo, mas no fim era culpa dela. – _Se eu tinha alguma duvida, ela acabou de se extinguir.

-Ao menos ele vê a verdade. – Lyanna comentou do meu lado, não melhorando meu humor.

Victoria não respondeu nada a isso, apenas continuou abraçada aos joelhos observando o nascer do sol nublado e o escutando.

_-E você está certa ainda a amo, mas não do mesmo jeito que costumava a ser, muito tempo se passou._

Muitas coisas aconteceram.

Eu entendi o que ele falava.

Era minha culpa o jeito que as coisas terminariam, eu não podia culpar Aro ou qualquer outra pessoa. O fato de estarmos separados hoje em dia, era tudo minha culpa.

E ele tinha escolhido o lado **deles** mesmo me amando.

Me virei, não aguentaria ouvi-lo falar de mim dessa forma, não conseguiria termina o que comecei desse jeito.

-E agora?_ – _Lyanna me seguiu, soando como se estivesse no _modo Selene_.

-Agora, eles acharam que a bagunça deixada pela guerra é a única coisa que foi deixada, então daremos golpe de misericórdia.

**Edward P.O.V**

Estávamos na casa dos Black, Bella dormia com a cabeça em meu colo no sofá enorme da sala. O resto da casa estava vazia, Billy cuidava das coisas na base com o general (que já havia me ligado para saber como estava a filha, enquanto a mesma dormia). Quanto a Nessie, ela estava com Jake e Leah indo exorciza Seth na casa dos Clearwater.

Olhei para Bella, fazia um tempo desde que a vi dormindo, ela ainda roncava baixo, mas isso não me irritava mais. Ela havia ficado em silencio o caminho inteiro, apenas agarrada a mim por algum motivo, não que eu tenha reclamado. Era bom, intimo...

Me pergunto se minha escapulida quando os resgatamos a deixou assustada, talvez eu tenha exagerado na minha reação, mas não se pode culpar um homem por não querer perde sua mulher.

Exceto que ela não era bem minha mulher.

Bella era apaixonada por mim e eu a amava. A historia deveria ser simples daqui por diante, mas eu não podia simplesmente abrir os braços e dizer que a amava. Ela se assustaria imediatamente, qualquer um se assustaria. Eu tinha que ir com calma com ela...

Não podia deixar que ela soubesse que eu tinha lido seus pensamentos sobre mim, eu queria que ela dissesse por vontade propria quando estivesse pronta.

Até lá, um empurrão não faria mal.

-Bom dia. – Olhei pra baixo, ela piscou sonolenta para mim. – É dia certo?

-Sim, você dormiu pouco considerando a noite que teve.

-Eu estava dormindo antes de tudo aquilo começar.

-Por que você estava emocionalmente esgotada. – Ela desviou os olhos de mim envergonhada.c- Volte a dormi, fragolina.

-Não... – Ela gemeu se virando e depois ficou me olhando.

-O que?

-Não quero soar melosa, mas você faz falta na cama. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, elas se sentou ao meu lado. – Não seja estupido! Eu quis dizer de uma forma mais romântica e sem nenhum duplo sentindo.

-Certo...

-Estou falando sério! Eu me acostumei em ouvi-lo murmura aquela canção de ninar. – Ela deu uma risada apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. – Bobo, eu sei, devo estar semi-consciente para estar falando isso.

Sorri com ela, a canção era aquela que eu tinha composto para ela.

-Eu sinto falta dos seus roncos também. – Ela de uma risada baixa parecendo não percebe que eu estava sendo sincero. – E do que você fala durante o sono.

-Eu falei algo agora? – Ela me olhou levemente tensa, enquanto eu punha o braço no encosto para ela apoiar a cabeça.

-Nada demais, apenas gemeu o meu nome, pedindo por mais e disse que me amava. – Ela revirou os olhos, mas pude sentir a tensão em seu corpo, então acrescentei. – O mesmo de sempre.

-Você se lembra do que sonhou quando passou mal no outro dia? – Perguntou de repente me olhando com atenção.

-Estranhamente não, mas eu acho que tinha morangos envolvidos, ou talvez fosse o cheiro do seu travesseiro. – Dei de ombros acariciando seus cabelos, ela fechou os olhos com um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. – Bella?

-Hum?

-Não tem ninguém nada casa.

-Certo... – Murmurou sem se importa.

-E eu vou fazer algo agora.

-E o que é? – Perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

Um instante depois, eu estava a beijando.

* * *

**Uma ultima nota: Voces podem sentir o cheiro de fim? Por que eu estou quase lá, meus queridos leitores, depois de todo esse tempo, estamos proximos do fim. Não vai ser no proximo capitulo ou algo assim, eu planejo mais cinco capitulos ou seis, não tenho muita certeza, talvez seja até menos. Só achei justo avisar a todos para irem se preparando.  
**

**Mas para animar vocês: Edward e Bella irão ser um casal oficial agora! Fazê-los admitar em voz alta, é uma outra historia, mas não pretendo separa-los mais.  
**

**Qualquer perguntas, por favor, sinta-se a vontade ;*  
**

**Até, meus amores.  
**

**Maça ;*  
**

**No proximo capitulo de Bloody Lips:**

_**"-Rose?**_

_**-Sim?**_

_**-Eu não quero saber sobre os Quileutes, quero saber sobre os Swan. – Ergui os olhos. – Eu não sei se você notou, mas Bella não sabia nada sobre sua família e isso me fez pensar. Ninguém realmente sabe sobre as famílias do clã Volturi: Swan, Ricci e Verdi.**_

_**-Bem, segundo Jane, as famílias são ancestrais dos humanos que ajudaram os Volturis contra os demônios.**_

_**-E os poderes foram amplificados por bruxas, eles precisavam de humanos resistentes então os Volturis se sacrificaram sua humanidade para dar poder aos humanos. – Complementou e concordei com a cabeça. – Acontece que eu não acredito nisso, essa historia de bruxa fazer os Volturis vampiros pode ser verdade, mas por que não torna todos os humanos em vampiros?**_

_**-Bem, Alice, a bruxa não sabia se eles sobreviveriam... – Era arriscado um ritual de magia negra dessa magnitude, se mexia com o equilibrio da natureza e tudo mais.**_

_**Foi assim que surgiu os Romenos e outras raças de vampiros.**_

_**- E como os humanos se ligam aos Volturis?**_

_**-Foi por eles que os Volturis se sacrificaram, Lice, não há nada de errado na historia. – Dei de ombros. – Por que se interessar por humanos estúpidos?**_

_**-A profecia que eu vi na minha visão, eu acho que eles estão ligados."**_


	39. Código vermelho

**Antes de começar eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta. Q****ual é o seu top 5 de personagem? Por favor responda na review, ok?**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

**Código vermelho**

**Carmem P.O.V**

Abri os olhos com um gemido, me mexi tentando me levantar.

Foi então que percebi a terra ao redor.

Levantei meu zonza olhando ao redor desconfiada, eu estava em uma floresta. Bem longe da civilização, já que não consegui captar nada remotamente humano por perto.

Coloquei a mão na cabeça, o que havia acontecido?

Respirei fundo me lembrando, tudo veio em flash's aumentando o buraco em meu coração a cada visão.

Eleazar estava morto!

Engasguei sentindo as lagrimas queimando em meus olhos.

-Se acalme... – Me virei bruscamente, Selene estava atrás de mim me olhando atentamente. – Seu sofrimento irá acabar logo.

-Por que eu não estou morta? Não vou ajuda-las depois do que fez para Eleazar.

-Hã... – Ela ergueu o dedo. – O que Ariadne fez.

-Você quer dizer, Didyme, não? – Retruquei grosseiramente. – Você não acha mesmo que vou cair nesse truque, certo? Policial mal e policial bom? É velho e muito conveniente para não percebe.

-Não me importo com o que pensa. – Encarou-me com os olhos verdes sinistros, era um detalhe que sempre intrigou nas fênix, elas podiam mudar a aparecia para parecer humanas, me perguntou qual das duas tinha o talento. Obviamente não era Safira, já que a mesma estava neutralizada em algum lugar que só Marcus sabia. – Seu sofrimento acabara em breve.

-Onde estou? – Perguntei olhando ao redor.

-Não onde... – Se aproximou de mim. – _Quando._

Franzi o cenho.

-Eu acredito que deveria apresenta-las. – Ela ergueu o braço e olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim, me virei imediatamente ao ouvir os passos.

Uma jovem mulher de cabelos ruivos, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos castanhos esverdeados, ela usava um vestido antigo com a saia caindo rente até o chão e mangas longas, apropriado para o clima frio. Ela _parecia_ humana, mas as aparecias enganam.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, querida. – A voz era doce demais para ser humana, mas não me parecia vampira. – Meu nome é Lucy.

**Bella P.O.V**

Abri os olhos com um bocejo enorme e depois sorri contra o travesseiro. Eu pensei que estaria dolorida a essa altura do campeonato, mas meu corpo estava aguentando tudo muito bem.

Eu sabia que vampiros eram incansáveis nessas coisas, mas Edward parecia um homem perdido no deserto por dias e finamente ter encontrado água.

Desde daquele beijo há dois dias atrás tudo mudou de água para o vinho, chegava a ser ridículo. Edward basicamente disse que queria ter um relacionamento comigo, o mesmo trato de antes exceto que não seria um _trato_.

Levou alguns instantes para digerir até que eu simplesmente perguntasse se ele queria que eu fosse a _namorada_ dele que fingia ser sua noiva. A reação dele era calma ao ouvir a bendita palavra, mas de alguma forma suspeito que o modo como ele olhava para a frente casualmente indicava certo nervosismo.

_-Se você quer rotular. – Ele pigarreou._ Por um inútil instante me perguntei se ele tinha medo de relacionamento.

E digamos que depois dai, nós "_demos as mãos e fomos andando em direção ao por do sol"._ Jake ficaria horrorizado se soubesse o que tinha acontecido no sofá de sua casa.

-Essa é na verdade uma historia criativa. – Virei minha cabeça ao ouvir o comentário de Edward. – Ela ser uma velha e ele um arrogante mulherengo, é divertido.

Estreitei os olhos confusa tentando entender que livro ele segurava, até que me bateu a historia. Era o Castelo Animado.

-Você lê fantasia? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Edward se encontrava ao lado da minha cabeça, sentado em minha cadeira de balançar com os pés apoiados sobre meu colchão.

-E você lê literatura clássica. – Retrucou apontado para minha instante. – Não que eu não suspeitasse que houvesse um osso romântico nesse corpinho, mas você não põem para fora seu lado menininha com muita frequência.

-Hey, não zombe do meu excelente gosto para livros, ao menos eu não leio romancinho água com açúcar. – _Isso foi durante a sexta serie_, acrescentei para mim mesma mentalmente. – Além do mais, você ainda esta segurando o Castelo Animado em suas mãos. – Apontei amuada.

-Bella, nem por um momento eu te critiquei por ler Orgulho e Preconceito, ou E o vento levou, ou Romeu e Julieta, só apontei o fato de que é romântica. Não precisa ficar tão defensiva. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas arrogantemente. – E eu não tenho problema nenhum em ler um livro de fantasia. – Acrescentou sarcasticamente. – Eu conheci Clive, no final das contas.

-Quem? – Franzi o cenho, lá vinha ele.

-C.S. Lewis. – Ele revirou os olhos. – De qualquer maneira, você está relendo o livro ou é a primeira vez? – Perguntou curioso, enquanto minha cabeça encaixava o fato de que Edward conheceu o criador de Narnia.

-Relendo. – Pisquei gaguejando quando percebi que ele ainda esperava a pergunta. – É um livro divertido de se ler.

-Sim, sim e eu posso ver por que se identificou com a protagonista.

Com essa eu ri.

-Ela virou uma velha sem papas na língua, queridinho, o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Bem, ela se achava sem graça e azarada, para inicio de conversa, e é completamente cega sobre si mesma, tão cega que não percebe que tem magia.

-Eu não me acho sem graça, apenas azarada. – Cruzei os braços me apoiando na cabeceira.

-Mas e na época que leu o livro pela primeira vez? – Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Eu acho que você só quer dizer que eu sou parecida com Sophie para que implique que é parecido com Howl. – Zombei dando uma risada.

-Eu certamente não sou um mago metrossexual dramático e mulherengo. – Se recostou na cadeira.

-Mas ele é bonitão e você está caçando elogios. – Revirei os olhos.

-Não estou.

-Claro que está, está louco para ouvir que faria Narciso chorar de raiva quando pusesse os olhos em você. – Repliquei em tom zombeteiro.

-Então, você acha que eu sou tão bonito assim. – Sorriu gatuno.

-Como eu disse: caçando por elogios.

-Você não pode exatamente me julgar por isso, _fragolina._ – Dei uma risada.

-Você está certo. – Disse depois de alguns instantes observando o livro. – Antes de Irina, eu era uma viciada em livros, azarada e sem graça. Odeio o que aquela vadia fez comigo, mas eu criei uma boa dosagem de autoestima naquela época.

-Mas você chegou a pensar que pudesse ter algum dom? – Ele perguntou, passei a mão pelo cabelo pensativa.

-Não pra valer, em algum momento pensei que tinha algum super poder, mas era apenas por brincadeira, talvez para me sentir melhor sobre mim mesma por alguns instantes. Mas nunca esperei por um carta de Hogwarts, embora devo dizer que tive uma esperançazinha como toda boa fã. – Dei um sorrisinho bobo, era impossível eu ser viciada em livros e não ter lido Harry Potter.

-Bem, você estava relendo esse aqui por algum motivo especial?

-Só queria algo diferente para ler e faz um tempo que não lia esse. – Suspirei apoiando a cabeça na grade a cama. – Infelizmente já terminei.

-Bem, eu podia ter apresentar livros de autores brasileiros, eles são definitivamente algo diferente.

-Brasileiros? – Perguntei cética.

-Sim, o pais é algo além de samba e carnaval. Me pergunto se você acharia que Capitu traiu ou não marido, você é obviamente romântica, mas também tem uma boa dose de amargura. – Me olhou reflexivamente.

-Do que diabos você está falando? – Ele negou a cabeça com um sorriso. Revirei os olhos e estiquei as mãos para frente, estralando os braços. – Tudo bem? – Perguntou me olhando analítico.

-Sim, por quê?

-Eu te mordi e drenei. – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Verdade. – Suspirei bocejando. – Vem cá, mordidas de vampiros dão naturalmente um orgasmos durante sexo, ou eu sou masoquista?

-Pergunta complicada. – Me olhou astutamente. – Bella...

-Hum? – Olhei-o curiosa, ele me olhou por alguns instantes quando me levantei. – Então?

-Vamos tomar banho. - Pigarreou me empurrando para o banheiro rapidamente, dei uma risada de sua pressa.

Mas eu tinha uma pequena sensação que ele queria falar outra coisa.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Eu estava sentada na praça apreciando a natureza ao redor com um bloco de papel aberto em branco no meu colo.

Deus... Eu estava entediada e sem inpiração nenhuma.

Olhei sobre o ombro ouvindo os barulhos das criancinhas brincando, sorri por um instante vendo um deles cair e os outros se olharem assustados quando o mesmo começou a chorar. Parecia ter se passados seculos desde que eu brinquei com as criançinhas quando era pequena...

_Era estranho_, pensei comigo mesma. Há dois dias atrás foi declarado que não estávamos mais em guerra, os lobisomens recuaram e os demônios desapareceram. O que significa que ainda tinha demônios por ai, mas eles estavam em números menores, então eu podia sair da cidade desde que fosse cautelosa.

Ainda assim, ali estava eu apoiada em uma arvore sentada sozinha em um coberto na grama. Mas não é como se tivesse a opção de não estar sozinha, desde que toda a batalha acabou dois dias atrás todo mundo tinha algo para fazer.

Edward e Bella, por exemplo, pareciam estar recuperando todo o tempo perdido e acabando com todo o estresse acumulado nos ultimos meses. Era bizarro ficar em casa com o silencio desconcertante, por que isso significava que Bella estava usando o escudo para se isolar e isso implicava em atividades maliciosas.

E eu estava feliz por eles, de verdade! Eles pareciam mais... Apenas _mais_. Eu não sei explicar.

Acho que, no fim, os dois tinham se distanciado um pouco por causa de toda a situação. Ao menos agora eles poderiam respirar em paz.

Agora, dizer que não sentia um pouco de ciúmes disso era mentira, Jake estava ocupadissimo com Seth. Pelo o que pude entender, o demônio o assombrava, e como os três compartilhavam pensamentos... Bem, eles tinham um problema.

Diz a lenda, que um demônio assombrava a pessoa até que elas enlouquecem e morressem. Sabia que não devia estar preocupada, mas eu estava, por isso não me ressentia por Jake indo ajudar Seth nos ultimos dias.

Meu celular tocou, eu tinha recebido um email. Li-o rapidamente, era curto, mas importante.

Suspirei para mim mesma e me ergui pegando minhas coisas. Eu tinha acabado de lembrar de algo esquecido por causa de toda a confusão.

O quadro.

_Tumulo sob a_ _neve_ de _Caspar David Friedrich_

Peguei minha chaves do bolso e destravei o carro, o quadro ainda estava no porta-malas. E minha fonte achou mais informações sobre o mesmo.

_Iria para__ Seattle_, eu tinha um apartamento lá com Bella, teria paz de espirito no lugar.

**Rose P.O.V**

-Argh!

Olhei para cima quando Alice entrou na porta do porão. Eu me encontrava embaixo da prefeitura pesquisando a historia da cidade e deixe claro que não queria ser incomodada.

Alice levava a sério meus pedidos, então parei de trabalhar e a olhei pacientemente.

-Jasper não atende a porcaria do telefone! - Alice respondeu depois de se acalmar.

-Alice...

-Eu não posso ver o futuro dele há dois dias. – Ela me olhou nervosa.

-O que?

-Não conte a ninguém.

-Por que não falou?

-Por que ele vai contar com a ajuda de transfiguradores. – Alice suspirou. – Outro tipo de transfiguradores, eu não sei bem, não quis saber também, nunca se sabe quem está ouvindo.

-Por que veio falar comigo?- Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Relaxe, Rose, não vou pedir nada, só preciso ficar minha cabeça em outra coisa, então vim te ajudar. Boreas deve estar morto por agora, mas não quer dizer que o clã dele não vai querer vingança contra Jasper.

-Sim, sim... – Acenei com um suspiro. – Aqui. – Apontei para alguns livros velhos. – Tem as lendas Quileutes documentadas é bem interessante.

-Rose?

-Sim?

-Eu não quero saber sobre os Quileutes, quero saber sobre os Swan. – Ergui os olhos. – Eu não sei se você notou, mas Bella não sabia nada sobre sua família e isso me fez pensar. Ninguém realmente sabe sobre as famílias do clã Volturi: Swan, Ricci e Verdi.

-Bem, segundo Jane, as famílias são ancestrais dos humanos que ajudaram os Volturis contra os demônios.

-E os poderes foram amplificados por bruxas e bla, bla, bla. Eles precisavam de humanos resistentes então os Volturis se sacrificaram sua humanidade para dar poder aos humanos. – Complementou e concordei com a cabeça. – Acontece que eu não acredito nisso, essa historia de bruxa fazer os Volturis vampiros pode ser verdade, mas por que não torna todos os humanos em vampiros?

-Bem, Alice, a bruxa não sabia se eles sobreviveriam... – Era arriscado um ritual de magia negra dessa magnitude, se mexia com o equilibrio da natureza e tudo mais.

Foi assim que surgiu os Romenos e outras raças de vampiros.

- E como os humanos se ligam aos Volturis?

-Foi por eles que os Volturis se sacrificaram, Lice, não há nada de errado na historia. – Dei de ombros. – Por que se interessar por humanos estúpidos?

-A profecia que eu vi na minha visão, eu acho que eles estão ligados.

-O que? - Pisquei surpresa para ela.

-Eu pensei que eram as crianças médium, mas me fez pensar...

-Sim? - Olhei-a curiosa.

-_O sangue mais puro que existe é dos inocentes abençoados_. Agora que sabemos que a profecia é sobre o líder deles, bem, a ligação com os humanos dos Volturis parece meio obvia.

-Os humanos tem poderes por causa dos Volturis, o sacrificio deles trouxe seus poderes, sim... Faz sentido. - Refleti franzido o cenho. - Mas por que irem atrás das crianças?

-Elas tem um dom raro, era por isso que queriam as crianças, Bella tinha dito antes, foi a propria mãe deles quem lhe falou isso. - Alice mordeu os labios.

-Edward nos disse que James estava atrás delas quando Bella as resgatou... - Parei ao ver o olhar de Alice. - O que?

-James, é outra coisa que não se encaixa. - Esperei a continuação. - Quem o transformou? Aquele tipo de demônio tem que ser convocado, Rose, entende? Se Bella o deixou praticamente morto, alguém tinha que estar por perto, alguém que já estivesse na cidade.

-Como a mãe de Emily? - Coloquei os papeis na mesa.

-Pensei nisso e fui atrás dela, a mulher não queria que eles ficassem perto da filha, não queria ter nada a ver com aquilo, duvido que possa ter feito.

-Então poderia ser Angela, ela poderia já estar possuída, Edward disse que o demônio se escondia no inconsciente dela, de modo que ele nunca pode identificar até ela se revelar.

-Talvez... - Alice suspirou olhando para a mesa cheia de papeis. – Eu apenas sinto que estou perdendo algo, está bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu simplesmente...- Bufou para si mesma.

-Bem, que tal tentar me ajudar com isso? Eu realmente quero saber sobre a historia da cidade.

-Por quê?

-Para entender como uma cidade tão insignificante tem tanta coisa acontecendo, caso não reparou, os Volturis estão aqui e eles vieram por um motivo. Caso contrario estariam espalhados pelo mundo ou em alguma ilha paradisíaca.

Tinha algo que não se encaixava, inclusive o fato de que ainda não tinham ido embora da cidade.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Engasguei ao sentir a mão em minha garganta.

-Você não tinha permissão. – Rosnou para mim,apenas apertei minhas mãos em volta de seu pulso em resposta. – Não podia falar com aquele demônio! – Aro exclamou furioso.

_James, o nome dele é James_. Gritei mentalmente, ele rosnou em resposta.

-Nunca mais me desobedeça. – Puxou meu rosto para mais perto. – Lhe darei um lembrete para o futuro.

Me largou bruscamente e vi sua mão se erguendo para me bater. Fechei os olhos sabendo que não teria como escapar dele, os lideres Volturis eram vampiros especiais, _mais poderosos_. Não tinha chance alguma, meus sentidos haviam deixado claro.

Então eu estava sendo empurrada contra a mesa, apoiei minhas mãos para não cair sobre o objeto e olhei para cima surpresa. Sulpicia estava de frente a Aro, eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas os barulhos que viam dela não indicavam nenhuma simpatia.

-Nem sequer ouse. – Ela murmurou em tom baixo.

-Sulpicia... – Aro rosnou em tom de ameaça.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu com Jane?

-Jane me atacou, isso é diferente, ela precisa aprender a obedecer.

-Muito bem, então se lembre de _sua esposa._ – Um silêncio caiu na sala, olhei-os perdida, esposa? Ela não era esposa dele? Repentinamente me lembrei do rancor de Athenodora ao lembra que Sulpicia era compnheira de Aro. – Lyanna virou sua inimiga.

-Completamente diferente.

-Não vou discutir isso com você, mas não irá tocar nela. – Apontou para mim.

-Por que de repente está a defendendo?

-Por que se tivesse se importado de perguntar teria sabido que **eu** lhe disse onde James estava!

O som do tapa me deixou assustada, Aro havia acabado de agredir sua esposa! Quer dizer, companheira! Que se dane!

Vi a cabeça de Sulpicia girar para encara-lo de novo, então um som estranho soou na sala e Aro se curvou em direção a ela com a expressão dura. Me inclinei para o lado e pude entender o que acontecia.

Sulpicia tinha a mão enfiada no estomago dele, como ela podia fazer isso estava além de mim.

Um grito furioso saiu da boca do líder volturi e os dois se moveram pela sala, em uma luta violenta. Eles falavam em outra língua, que só fazia tudo soar ainda pior. Eu vi vampiros lutado antes, mas isso era diferente, eles não queriam a morte um do outro, queriam _machucar_.

A porta se abriu de novo e um crack foi se ouvido. Era Athenodora que tinha entrado na sala em sua velocidade sobrenatural e empurrado os dois para cada lado da sala.

-Qual é o problema de vocês?! – Ela perguntou indignada, ainda parecendo uma diva dos anos 30, Athenodora havia soado como mãe irritada. – Não percebem que estão assustando-a! – Apontou para mim e os três me olharam.

-Não se importem comigo. – Minha voz saiu levemente fina.

-Não pense que esqueci sua desobediência! Não tinha que ouvir Sulpicia! Ela não é quem dá as ordens! – Aro gritou furioso. – Não importa que eu a ame ou que seja minha companheira, os únicos que podem atravessar minha autoridade é Caius e Marcus!

Olhei para as duas mulheres, as duas pareciam perfeitamente tranquilas com isso.

-Há coisas que precisam ser cuidadas, Aro. – Athenodora cruzou os braços. – Então, pare de gritar com uma garota e vá fazer seu trabalho.

Aro a olhou mal humorado e depois passou por ela, parando para estender a mão a Sulpicia, ajudando-a a se levantar. Eles não se olharam enquanto ela se erguia, achei a situação engraçada, nem pareciam que estavam se batendo minutos atrás. Aro saiu em um flash com a porta batendo em um estrondo, _bem dramático_.

Olhei para o chão por alguns segundos, então quebrei o silêncio.

-Como aguentam isso? – Perguntei hesitante.

As duas me olharam no mesmo instante.

–Eu me sinto sufocada só de ouvi-los falar sobre obediência que devem a eles, como podem suporta isso por _séculos_?

– Você, minha querida, está impregnada com a sujeira do feminismo... – Sulpicia falou arrumando a roupa, olhei incrédula. – Como podemos controlar nossos homens, se eles sabem do que somos capazes? – Franzi o cenho.

-Por mais que não me simpatize com Sulpicia, ambas nascemos em uma época machista, homens tinham orgulho e honra para manter. Mulheres eram seres frágeis a serem protegidas. – Ela se sentou. – Às vezes protegidas de si mesma. - Acrescentou apaticamente.

-É por isso que existem mais mulheres bruxas do que homens, eu suponho, nosso triunfo sempre será nossa beleza e cérebro. – Sulpicia ajeitou o cabelo no espelho. – A questão, é bem simples no final das contas: Cavalo de troia. – Sorriu para mim maliciosamente e piscou para mim antes de subir pela porta.

Olhei para Athenodora, que observava a porta, senti meu coração afundar por elas. Elas eram tão poderosas quanto os outros vampiros fisicamente e mentalmente falando, e ainda eram tratadas de forma tão...

-Eu a odeio, o amor deles é quase doentio, mas acredito que precisa alguém igualmente perturbado para entender o outro. – Athenodora me olhou. – Os Volturis são velhos, muito velhos, o que uma mulher pensava, achava ou falava não tinha valor nenhum. Tratavam-nos como estúpidas e nos subestimaram, cegos pelo próprio ego...

Eu podia ver o que ela falava, Marcus me tratava asism, não era tão extremo, mas acho que era por que ele simplesmente não se importava.

-Mas...

-Eu sei o que vai dizer, esse são outros tempos. – Ela revirou os olhos elegantamente. - Os lideres Volturis tem a autoridade máxima entre a comunidade sobrenatural, e eles nos ouvem mesmo fingindo que não. Mas não gostamos de nos meter nos assuntos, é uma escolha **nossa**, não somos forçadas a ficar aqui... – Olhei para ela, tinha um olhar distante. – Não mais, pelo menos.

-Com assim?

-É uma longa historia e ficará para outro dia. – Ela deu um tapinha no assento ao lado. – Agora, que tal me contar como foi as coisas com James?

**Jake P.O.V**

Estávamos presos em um quarto, apenas uma lâmpada no teto e alguns objetos velhos ao redor.

-É o sótão da nossa casa. – Leah falou o meu lado. – Seth tinha medo de vir aqui quando era criança... – Murmurou cautelosa.

A luz piscou acima de nós, me deixando tenso.

_Tum._

Olhei para o chão.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Leah se aproximou de mim, o som vinha do chão, e era forte.

_Crack._

Pulamos surpreso para a esquerda, algo se estraçalhou ao nosso lado.

Então, o choro de uma criança soou pelo cômodo. Leah engasgou ao meu lado e segui seu olhar, tinha uma criança encolhida perto das caixas.

Era Seth, uma versão de quando era criança, pelo menos.

Leah tentou se aproxima, mas eu agarrei seu braço, ela me olhou com o cenho franzido e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Aquilo não era real, nada ao nosso redor era.

-Só por que está em sua mente, não significa que não é real. – Congelei ao ouvir a doce voz de Nessie atrás de mim.

Leah e eu olhamos para trás e lá estava Nessie, linda como sempre, usando suas roupas de sempre, mas algo nela estava fora.

Não era ela. Eu podia ver em seus olhos.

Ela deu uma risada encantadora.

-Ah o amor... – Ela murmurou para si mesma e então nos olhou maliciosa e deu um passo, se divertindo com nossa pose de alerta ao vê-la se mexer. – Humanos insistem em senti-lo, mesmo sabendo que há um preço igualmente alto por algo tão forte.

-Quem é você? – Leah perguntou em tom determinado.

-Você vai sofrer, meu querido, como sofreu antes e como sofre agora. – Ela continuou ainda olhando para mim. – Irá fazê-lo fraco e então conhecerá o fracasso.

-Você não sabe nada sobre amor, nunca sentiu. – Puxei Leah para o lado, enquanto ela aproximava.

-Mas eu assisti seu mundo das sombras, impérios caíram por tal sentimento, deve ser realmente incrivel se apaixonar, lhe darei isso, mas o preço que se paga... Tsc, tcs, tcs. – Ergueu um dedo negando.

Qual era o jogo dela?

-Por isso se disfarçou com o rosto da minha impressão? – Ela sorriu sardonicamente (um sorriso que nunca vi no rosto de Nessie). – Acha que pode me atingir assim?

Ela parou do outro lado do sótão, a luz piscou acima de nós.

Entre os flash's de escuridão Nessie sumiu e Sam apareceu no seu lugar.

-Apenas estou fazendo um ponto. – O mesmo olhar maldoso estava lá, o sorriso era de Sam, mas era difícil relaciona-lo ao rosto do mesmo. Já que Sam era uma pessoa bondosa por natureza. – O rosto é só um lembrete que estou certo, não concorda Leah? – Senti um arrepiou de leve ao sentir Leah tensa ao meu lado.

Pude sentir a dor de Leah, quando uma mão subiu no ombro de Sam e Emily apareceu por trás dele. Ainda o tocando sensualmente, ela lançou um sorriso satisfeito para Leah antes de puxar Sam para um beijo.

Olhei para Leah, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, espelhando com o choro da criança encolhida no canto. Fechei os olhos ao ouvir os gemidos deles, a dor de Leah penetrou em meu cérebro, me machucando também.

-_Jake_?

Abriu meus olhos em choque.

-Mãe... – Murmurei perturbado com a imagem dela no chão nos braços de meu pai.

-_Tire-o daqui!_ – Ouvi meu pai ordenar para minhas irmãs.

Rachel, que tinha quinze, tirou minha versão de doze anos da sala, enquanto Rebecca (no alto de seus dezoitos) ligava para a ambulância.

Minha mãe havia rolado a escada, meu pai me disse, um mero acidente causado por um ataque cardíaco. Quando ela chegou ao hospital do clã, ela já estava morta e não conseguiram ressuscitá-la.

-Amor trás dor. – Me virei ao ouvir minha voz de doze anos. – Você se lembra o que aconteceu? Todos foram embora...

-Pare. – Mandei apertando os punhos.

- _Tchau, Jay. – _Me virei para a escada, foi como se eu visse duas lembranças ao mesmo tempo. Minhas duas irmãs indo embora.

-E o que seu pai fez? – Não respondi a voz atrás de mim. - Ele te treinou, sem piedade nenhuma, te fez um assassino, um ladrão, a escoria do mundo. – Franzi o cenho, teve um ponto que eu pensei assim.

Em um piscar de olhos, eu estava na sala de treinamento. Prendi a respiração lembrando desse dia, foi quando eu tinha quebrado o braço pela primeira vez. Meu pai ficou me olhando no chão com a expressão tranquila e simplesmente disse...

_"Concerte-o você mesmo"_

Eu era um transfigurador, minha cura se iniciaria imediatamente, cabia a mim botar o osso no lugar, caso contrario seria curado da forma errada.

-Ele te fez monstro que é, Jacob. – Me virei lentamente não acreditando que era a voz da minha mãe.

-Você sabe... – Me aproximei dela, me sentindo acabado mentalmente. – Tem razão, ele trouxe o monstro. – Ela me olhou triste. – Mas está tudo bem, todos temos monstro dentro de nós, é o que nos faz humano. – Enfiei minha mão em seu estomago e escavei através da carne seu coração, senti meus olhos queimarem ao ver o rosto de dor de minha mãe. – Aceitar essa parte foi o trabalho de minha mãe, demônio. – Cuspi puxando o coração dela.

Dizer que não doeu ver o corpo da minha mãe caindo no chão, seria mentira. E quando ela me olhou com um brilho raivoso, eu soube que fiz a coisa certa.

Então, ela gritou e tudo ao redor começou a girar.

Era como está no olho de um furacão.

O vento era tão forte que me vi fechando os olhos.

**Edward P.O.V**

Ainda estava na sala relaxando, quando Bella apareceu na porta com um ar hesitante. O que me deixou completamente em alerta.

-O que foi? – Ela se sentou no encosto do sofá cautelosamente.

-Você sabe que eu era criminosa em Nova York, certo? – Acenei com a cabeça. – Então, eu tinha alguém para me passar os trabalhos e tudo mais, Jasper inclusive está o usando, segundo Nessie.

-Certo... – Me ajeitei no sofá curioso.

-Ele sempre me ameaçou de contar quem nós éramos, sempre achei que se referia a Nessie, por motivos óbvios, mas... – Senti uma pontada, não gostava para onde isso estava indo. – Eu acho que ele se referia a mim. – Me olhou hesitante.

-Ok, e o que tem isso?

-Meu pai namora Sue. – Ela falou de repente, eu me orgulhava de ter um pensamento rápido, mas essa não consegui a acompanhar nisso. O que tinha uma coisa a ver com a outra? – Ele manteve segredo por tanto tempo que me faz pensar no quanto ele mantém escondido... – Me olhou sugestivamente. Oh... Eu vejo a conexão.

-Eu não posso revelar segredo nenhum, Bella, não são meus para inicio de conversa.

-Eu sei! Eu só quero que me conte o que todo mundo sabe e eu não. – Suspirei a puxando para sentar ao meu lado, ela me olhou ansiosa.

Olhei-a por um instante, era tudo _incomum_, para se dizer o minimo. Ela estava me pedindo para falar sobre sua propria familia. Observei-a por um momento e suspirei.

-A família Swan é uma das famílias humanas que trabalham para os Volturis, sua conexão com o clã é tão antiga, que nenhum vampiro, exceto os Volturis sabem.

-E você?

-Eles não pensam sobre isso, são mestres em controlar os pensamentos, graças ao dom de Aro. – Dei de ombros. - Há mais duas famílias: os Ricci e os Verdi.

-Três famílias, três lideres Volturis. - Acenou com cabeça raciocinando.

-Sim, cada um tem uma guarda, mas os humanos não fazem parte dela, eles trabalham diretamente para proteger o mundo lá fora das criaturas sobrenaturais descontroladas.

-E eles aceitam tudo isso na boa? Quer dizer, por que não tentar extermina todos os vampiros? Não são vocês criaturas sanguinarias?

-Não faço ideia, na verdade, é apenas um conceito passado pela família: os vampiros mantém a ordem e eles devem ajudar. – Passei o braço sobre seus ombros.

-E você já conheceu outro Swan? – Mantive minha expressão serena.

-Eu não os conhecia pelo nome de Swan, na verdade. – Ela me olhou curiosa. – Conheci sua avó, Diana. Ela e seu avô estavam em uma missão para trazer Athenodora Volturi para Caius. Não era exatamente tempos pacíficos aqueles...

-Isso é demais para minha cabeça... – Ela suspirou se encostando no sofá com o olhar perdido, contemplando suas descobertas.

-Eles se amavam, não sabiam na época o que deixava toda a situação hilária, acho que essa a razão para Athenodora voltar com eles. – Comentei divertido.

-E que mais? Como... Como ela faleceu?

-Eu não sei, na verdade, isso é o que eu sei dos Swan e não é segredo, vamos assim dizer. – Ela me olhou preocupada. – Bella?

-Eu tenho uma família e eu sinto que não tenho uma, isso não é estranho? – Perguntou fechando os olhos cansadamente.

Eu não a culpava por se sentir assim, depois desses meses toda a carga emocional e física que ela passou, estou surpreso por ela não ter tido um ataque.

-De tempo ao tempo, Bella, a família Swan não irá te repudiar.

-Eu sei disso, amorzinho, mas eles não confiam em mim e esse é o meu problema. – Me olhou desesperançosa.

-Bell?

-Hum?

-Eu me sinto mal só de ouvi-la, isso é TPM?

-Como é que é?

-Só curiosidade, nós dois sabemos que acontece uma vez por mês. – Olhei-a com um sorriso piedoso.

Uma almofada foi socada na minha cara.

Ao menos eu sempre poderia distraí-la da própria dor.

Ela ia pular em cima de mim e inutilmanet tentar me estrangular, quando o telefone da casa tocou nos parando imediatamente. Bella ficou ereta imediatamente e olhou para trás em choque. O telefone dos Swan não tocava com muita frequência nesses dias, todo mundo usava o celular, então, não havia ponto.

Bella estava atendendo ao telefone antes que eu abrisse a boca.

-Alõ? – Perguntou hesitante, franzi o cenho ao ouvir a voz do outro lado. – Pai? – Olhou para mim incrédula.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Ok... Isso não tinha a ver com a paz de espírito que eu estava esperando!

Havia uma garota vivendo no meu apartamento (também era de Bella, mas quem se importa?), ela sabia quem eu era e disse que foi _Bella_ quem a colocou ali.

Tipo, que porra é essa?!

E ai tinha _Jasper_ (o vampiro loiro e hippie e quieto e _completamente da paz_) amarrado na cadeira do canto, parecendo puto da vida.

-Ele é amigo de Bella. – Apontei calmamente, se ela podia prender um vampiro, eu não tinha muita esperança.

-Ele me atacou, ele ia me levar para _eles_. – Ela retrucou assustada. – Eu não vou voltar para lá. - Reconheci o olhar desesperado de alguém que foi torturado no mesmo insstante. Eu costumava ver aquilo no espelho depois que acordava dos pesadelos.

-Você disse que Bella te colocou aqui? – Me sentei no sofá lentamente.

-Ela é caçada pelos Volturis, Nessie, Bella não faria isso. – Jasper argumentou do outro lado da sala. - Nem sequer faz sentindo! Elas não se conhecem!

-Ele tem um ponto. – Olhei para a loira que parecia nervosa. – Tem como provar o que está dizendo?

-Eu tenho. – Ela pegou a bolsa rapidamente e me entregou um cartão.

O cartão de credito de Bella.

O bebê dela, se a coisa tivesse sumido, ela teria feito um escândalo.

Olhei para os dois, Jasper parecia esperar que eu o soltasse, mas a situação era delicada demais. Estendi a mão e o ceguei, respirei fundo partindo minha concentração em duas e olhei para a loira.

-Seu nome?

-Kara.

-Seu verdadeiro nome? – Estreitei os olhos.

-Sasha... – Ela respondeu em tom baixo.

-Quem mais vem aqui? Bella não te largaria aqui a toa, certo?

-Nicolas e Jane.

-Oh sim, isso faz mais sentido. – Suspirei fechando os olhos. – Como conhece Bella?

-A carta disse para ir na casa dela, que ela me protegeria... – Sasha mordeu os lábios. – Ela me deu uma missão como eu tinha pedido e agora está encrencada. – Olhou para Jasper desolada.

-Missão? Explique direito.

-A vida de vocês é tão incrível... Eu disse quer queria poder ter uma aventura como essa, então alguns dias depois Bella me ligou dizendo que tinha algo. – Ela sorriu tão feliz que quase partiu meu coração. – Eu terminei em_ Nova York_, pode imaginar isso? Mas eu estava sob ordens _dele_, não sabia que era um vampiro até que o encontrei no final de tudo. Acho que meu nervosismo o deixou desconfiado, já que me seguiu até aqui.

-E o que é você? - Olhei-a analiticamente, ela parecia humana, mas Jasper estava amarrado na cadeira...

-Humana. - Respondeu tranquila.

-Não, não é, você prendeu um vampiro. – Olhei para a cadeira onde Jasper estava com os olhos fechados, ela suspirou.

-Eu sou uma humana, mas fizeram um ritual comigo. Me transfomaram em algo chamado de _protetora_. Eu não deixo de ser humana, apenas sou fisicamente mais resistente e... Argh! Qual é a palavra? – Foi então que eu percebi o sotaque dela.

-Você fala outra língua?

-Russo, meu inglês era meio enferrujado mais melhorou nas ultimas semanas. – Ela torceu as mãos e espiou Jasper, que ainda estava de olhos fechados lutando contra meu dom. – Eu sou _imune_, Nicolas usou essa palavra. - Acenou para si mesma.

-Então ligaremos para Nicolas e Jane. – Falei puxando o celular.

-Não! – Ela exclamou ansiosa, olhei-a intrigada. – Ele não sabe sobre eles e não pode saber! Jane me explicou que ela ainda foi transformada por um Volturi, isso seria ruim...

-Por que você é uma fugitiva deles... Por que estão lhe ajudando?

-Eu não saber. – Ignorei o escorrego, a pobre estava nervosa. – Foi a carta que dei a Bella, algo sobre a assinatura...

-Tudo bem... – Suspirei ordendo o labio. – Bem, nós temos um problema então. – Olhando para Jasper.

O que fazer?

Ele ainda era um Cullen...

Edward sequer sabia disso?

Oh Deus...

**Jacob P.O.V**

-_Amor..._ – Gemi, minha cabeça doia... _– Abra os seus olhos._

E foi o que eu fiz, não poderia desobedecer uma voz tão doce.

Era uma mulher. Uma mulher muito bonita. Ela chegava ao nível _Nessie_ no meu termômetro de beleza. Estranhamente, ela não era parecida com Nessie, era loira, a pele bronzeada e tinha olhos verdes amarelados... Franzi o cenho enquanto observava a mulher me sorrir serenamente, acariciando minha cabeça.

Eu estava no colo dela. O que eu estou faze no colo de uma desconhecida pensando que ela era tão bonita quanto Nessie?

Me ergui como se tivesse levado um choque, olhando para a mulher assombrado, era o demônio! Era um truque!

_-Não, não sou um truque._ – Ela sorriu docemente. _– Sou sua mente._

-Nunca lhe vi na vida, por que minha mente teria seu rosto?

-_Por que o demônio já roubou o meu outro rosto_. – Franzi o cenho para a resposta. – _Você não se lembra de mim, querido, por isso é seguro._

-Isso é um truque. – Olhei ao redor procurando uma saída.

-_Está é uma parte de sua mente que nem mesmo um leitor de mentes poderia alcançar, meu amor._ – Explicou serenamente, fechei os olhos a ignorando. – _Sei que sente que pode confiar em mim, eu não sou familiar afinal de contas?_

Na verdade, ela realmente parecia familiar. Como um deja vu estranho.

-_Jacob... Olhe para mim_. – E eu abri os olhos de novo.

Eu já estava preparado para o impacto de sua beleza, ela parecia um anjo. Os cabelos dourados lisos com uma coroa de tranças na cabeça... A roupa dela era de uma amarelo claro com branco, um vestido antigo, daqueles que você em filmes épicos.

-Quem é você? – Ela sorriu em resposta.

-O demônio lhe deixou em coma, não conseguiu te enganar, então lhe tranco em sua inconsciência.

Oh droga...

-Quebre a força dele. – Ela pediu calmamente, olhei-a incrédulo. – Se conecte há Seth, ele é o único que pode parar o demônio.

Seth?

Claro, Seth!

Uma luz piscou acima de mim, a mulher-anjo tinha sumido e em seu lugar apareceu o choro de criança.

Me virei, estava no sótão e o menino estava no canto chorando. Eu achei que era o demônio em si, mas talvez... Talvez esse fosse Seth.

Dei alguns passos em direção ao menino, ele não pareceu me percebe ali. Agachei e o observei por alguns instantes, não sabendo bem o que falar.

-O que foi? – Perguntei cauteloso, o garoto ergueu o rosto molhado de lagrimas.

-Eu estou sozinho. – Ele murmurou entre os soluços. – A escuridão me assusta. – E voltou a chorar.

Olhei para o sótão, podia ser um cenário assustador para uma crianças, Leah disse que ele tinha medo daqui quando era pequeno. Mas isso era um medo infantil, Seth estava quase terminando o treinamento Volturi, ele já tinha medos piores dentro de si.

Ele _sabia_ dos monstros lá fora.

Não faz sentido o demônio usar _esse_ medo nele, Seth poderia enfrenta-lo sozinho.

Então o que o fazia estar tão aterrorizdo?

Olhei ao redor, só havia o sótão! Não havia nada além de nós ali, o que...?

_Oh!_

_Eu estou **sozinho**._

É claro, é o que todo transfigurador teme. Mais do que os monstro lá fora, mais que a própria morte.

Ficar sozinho.

Transfiguradores não costumam namorar outras pessoas, sabem que sua impressão pode aparecer a qualquer instante. Então, ficamos sozinhos, no canto, vendo outros transfiguradores com suas impressões e alguns casos são bonitos, mas outros são assustadores. Como Quill que teve sua impressão com a sobrinha de _dois anos_ da Emily: Claire.

Seth mais do que ninguém viu o que Sam fez com sua irmã, ele nunca ousaria a namorar uma garota e fazê-la sofrer o mesmo que a irmã. Mas ele também viu minha felicidade com Nessie...

O demônio o acertou no ponto mais sensível. Algo que até mesmo eu e Leah, com quem ele compartilha pensamentos, não sabíamos.

Seth ficou preso no sótão da solidão, por isso chorava e era uma criança.

-Hey, Seth... – O garoto ergueu a cabeça para mim. – Você não está sozinho.

-Eu me sinto sozinho. – Aquilo não era algo que um garotinho falaria, aquele era Seth.

-Mas você não está, ela está lá fora esperando por você. – O menino soluçou. – Tudo o que você tem fazer é sair do sótão. – Apontei para a entrada no chão, que se abriu no instante que eu apontei.

-E eu não vou estar mais sozinho?

-Bem, ai você vai ter procura-la.

-Por quê?

-Por que ela deve estar tão perdida quanto você, cara. – Ele me olhou confuso, enquanto se levantava.

-Quem é _ela_? – Me olhou hesitante sobre o ombro.

-Eu não sei. – Dei de ombros. – É você quem tem que descobrir.

-É mentira. – Nos viramos ao ouvir a voz de Leah. – O que estiver ali embaixo vai lhe trazer dor, pequenino. – Seth me olhou assustado. – Olhe o que isso tudo fez comigo!

-Leah... – Me virei para o garoto, agora estava um Seth de quinze anos a olhando atormentado.

-Você viu o que eu passei! – Leah exclamou com a voz quebrando em choro. – Toda aaquela dor! Você estava lá! Você_ viu_!

-Eu... – Seth me olhou desesperado.

Ele não ia fazer, não ia descer.

-É o demônio, Seth. – Tentei argumentar.

-Mesmo assim! Não deixa de ser verdade. – O pânico rastejou por meu corpo. Se Seth não o parasse o demônio iria leva-lo a loucura!

E todos nós iriamo juntos.

-Você viu nos pensamentos dela também. – Seth quase soluçou. – A vergonha, a humilhação, toda aquela dor...

E eu pude ouvir Leah chorando atrás de mim. Olhei sobre o ombro, aquele era o demônio, Leah não faria isso ao irmão.

-Você sabe a única saida para não me fazer sofrer mais, irmão. – Leah soluçou.

-A nossa morte. – Seth acenou com a cabeça.

-O que? – Engoli a seco. O que ele quis dizer com _nossa_? – Seth, isso é loucura! Leah nunca iria querer que se matasse! Seth! Me escute! – Tentei agarrar seu braço, mas ele me socou para o lado.

Rosnei frustrado e pulei no Seth, ele lutou de volta, mas eu era o alfa.

-ESCUTE! Como seu alfa, eu lhe ordeno que... – O que eu poderia fazer? – Que... – Olhei para Leah que sorria para mim através das lagrimas falsas, era o demônio. – Leve-nos para a mente de Leah.

-O que? – Ela parou de sorrir de repente.

Estavamos em uma floresta agora, e não havia sinal de Leah.

-Leah, eu lhe ordeno que venha aqui! – Exclamei impaciente.

Leah ao nosso lado engasgou de repente. Uma garra explodiu de seu peito, ela nos olhou surpresa antes de cair de joelhos no chão e por fim, morrer. Seth e eu olhamos para cima e vimos Leah com a mão se transfigurando de volta para humana.

Ela parecia altamente pertubada. Os olhos estavam nublados, uma expressão inexpressiva dominava seu rosto, enquanto ela limpava a mão suja de sangue na calça.

-Leah?

-Irmã? – Ela nos olhou desorientada e desamparada.

-Vocês podem me matar quantas vezes quiser... – A imagem do General Swan apareceu apoiado em uma arvore e um sorriso maligno.

-O que é isso? – Seth perguntou perdido para o fato de que o demônio pegou a forma de Charlie Swan.

-Eu não posso morrer. - O demônio riu obscuramente.

-Você não tem influência sobre mim... – Me ergui do chão.

-Mas você não é quem eu possui, Black. – Ele se aproximou. – Pode acorda e seguir com sua vida, mas sempre estarei em seus sonhos, não importa o quanto possa lutar... – Ele riu obscuramente. – Todo mundo quebra.

Olhei para os irmãos no chão, eles me olharam igualmente assustados.

Isso era muito fodido, cara!

Ele sumiu com uma risada.

_Bons sonhos._

No proximo instante, eu estava acordando.

Estavamos na cabana do falecido Sr. Clearwater, eu podia ouvir Sue no lado de fora fazendo só Deus sabe o que. Olhei para os outros dois, eles também estavam acordando.

-Isso não foi muito bem. – Leah murmurou. Pigarreei tentando parecer indiferente.

- É só o começo, todos sabemos que não vai ser facil. – Repliquei me levantando do colchão.

Haviamos formado um triangulo com os colchãos no chão, a proximidade nos permitiria ter a conexão mental mais forte. O ideial era entrar na forma de lobo e dormi na floresta, mas não é exatamente seguro, ainda poderia ter demônios por ai.

E mesmo que podemos lidar com eles, nós estariamos vuneráveis, já que para lutar com o demônio que assobrava Seth, teriamos que estar na cabeça dele.

-Mãe? – Leah chamou ao ver o estado de Seth, ele não conseguiu comer muita coisa nos ultimos dois dias. O corpo dele agora não era mais de um demônio, mas a criatura ainda estava ali espreitando, afetando-o de todos os modos possiveis, matando-o lentamente.

-Finalmente vocês estão acordados! – Sue entrou limpando as mãos em um pano.

-Finalmente? Quanto tempo ficamos fora? – Perguntei esfregando a cabeça, enquanto ela pegava algo na cozinha ao lado.

-Um dia inteiro. – Ela respondeu de lá, Leah e eu nos olhamos surpresos. – Eu avisei a Nessie e Billy, não se preocupe Jake. E Leah um homem ligou da universidade de Washington...

-Oh sim. – Ela mordeu os labios e olhou para Seth que estava olhando para o teto desesperançoso.

-Tudo bem, querida, faremos de novo daqui apouco. – Sue disse entregando um copo para Seth, a única coisa que ele conseguia beber era o chá que ela fazia.

Me levantei e puxei Sue para um canto, ela me olhou preocupada. Havia notado o olhar pertubado de todos nós.

-Como exatamente vamos lutar com um demonio? – Perguntei de novo. – Você disse que tinhamos que lutar com o que eles nos mostrar, mas... Não acho que vai funcionar.

-É o que o demônio quer, Jacob, ele já está pondo ideias na cabeça deles. – Ela olhou para os filhos com um suspiro. – Morte é o caminho mais facil, a criatura dirá e repetira até que eles acreditem nisso. – Me olhou com certo desespero. – Você precisa ajuda-los.

-Eu não posso fazer nada, não tenho mais força do que eles.

-Sim, você tem, é o alfa, Jacob, está no seu sangue ser lider. Seu instinto primário é lutar pela vida de seu bando, é por isso que não está com eles, você conseguiu lutar através do demônio.

-Mas não é como se fosse conseguir ganhar os dois. – Repliquei frustrado.

-Não é algo que vai embora em um estralar de dedos, Jake, tem que ajuda-los a se liberar do demonio, das coisas que ele mostra a vocês, entende?

-Quando nós voltarmos lá, vai ser pior para mim, ele me disse por si mesmo.

-Você tem que ser forte, meu garoto, não só por você, mas por eles. – Ele acenei concordando.

Era o que significava ser um alfa.

**Bella P.O.V**

Suspirei contra cadeira, meu coração estava acelerado pelo o que tinha acabado de fazer.

-Eles estão no subterrâneo. – Respirei mais forte.

-Richard? Sim, sim, vai! – Arthur disse ao telefone.

A casa da familia na Escocia tinha perdido contato ontem a tarde. Minha tia Aurora e o meu tio Richard sairam correndo, afinal lá estavam seus filhos, meus primos. Assim que cheguei a delegacia, papai me deu um chá e junto com Arthur, de alguma forma, conseguirão projetar meu escudo no outro lado do oceano.

Totalmente foda!

Me inclinei para a mesa, onde projetava imagens de satelite do castelo, onde meus primos se encontravam.

-Eu não entendo... – Comentei franzido o cenho. – O castelos não deveria ter proteção extra?

-Localizar o castelo já é algo espantoso. – Arthur deu uma fungada pensativa, ele ainda parecia meio doente. – Isso não pode ser bom. – Ele olhou para Charlie. – Tem cheiro de traição.

-Ainda poderiam encontrar uma brecha na proteção. – Charlie argumentou. – Não vamos fazer nada precipitado.

-Por que tem um Cullen lá fora?! – Me virei surpresa pelo tom raivoso usado pela pessoa que entrou na sala de forma tão bruta. – Oh! Isabella... – Alex me olhou secamente.

Ergui a sobrancelha para ela em resposta, então percebi o olhar questionador de meu pai e do meu tio.

-Edward disse que me esperaria. – Dei de ombros.

-Você está aqui há uma hora... – Charlie estreitou os olhos, apenas o olhei em resposta. – Aurora estava certa, não é?

-Sobre? – Perguntei inocetemente.

-Vocês dois são... – Charlie me olhou engraçado, me senti corando. –_ Um casal_?

-Você não está realmente comprando esse ato, certo? Ele obviamente está a usando. – Arthur cortou o barato de todo mundo.

- Você não sabe do que fala, Arthur. Faz sentido, a forma como ele anda falando de você...

-Espera ai! _O que?!_ Você falou com Edward? – Charlie me olhou com uma perfeita cara de paisagem.

-Ele me mantém atualizado sobre os acontecimentos na cidade e na _minha_ casa. – Ele respondeu indiferente, abri a boca incrédula. – Mas vocês dois estão namorando? – Charlie foi bem direto ao assunto.

Olhei para os outros, meu tio estava de braços cruzados balançando a cabeça em descrença e Alex me olhava com o cenho franzido. Oh certo! Ela achava que eu e Edward eramos noivos...

-Nós estamos em um relacionamento monógamo. – Gaguejei um tanto trêmula, mexi no anel em meu dedo como um tique nervoso.

Os olhos de Charlie grudaram ali por alguns instantes. Afinal era a aliança que Edward tinha me dado.

-Quanto tempo?

-Oh bem... – Desviei os olhos me enconlhendo por dentro, afinal de contas ele ainda era o meu pai. – Faz dois dias desde que ele pediu, na verdade. – Percebi seu olhar ainda na minha mão. – Mas eu não vou casar com ele.

-Arthur olhe para o anel. – Charlie me ignorou sem tirar os olhos da minha mão.

– É velho, reliquia de familia. – Revirei os olhos para o comentario do meu tio.

-Era da mãe deles, Edward só me deu para as coisas ficarem mais convicentes. Eu tenho um anel Cullen também, mas eu não o uso com muita frequencia. – Torci o nariz.

-Ele... Ele... – Charlie apontou para o pescoço desconfortavel, de repente, eu estava completamente sem graça.

Era como seu pai tivesse acabado de me pergunta se eu era virgem.

-Sim, mas eu também... – Mordi o labio hesitante, ele tinha percebido o que eu tinha parado de dizer.

Charlie ficou vermelho que nem um tomate, então saiu da sala feito um furacão.

Pensei em me levantar e segui-lo, mas Edward era um garoto crescido.

-Então, o casamento era uma farça? - Alex perguntou de repente.

-Não acho que vai ser depois dessa. – Arthur respondeu se sentando no sofá da sala. – Parece que o senhor Cullen clamou você para ele, então oficialmente, nós temos uma aliança. – Ele parecia cheio de si.

Franzi o cenho. O que estava acontecendo?

-Clamou?

**Jasper P.O.V**

Piquei desconfortável quando a luz veio na minha cara. Os últimos acontecimentos antes de toda aquela escuridão na floresta me vieram em menos de um segundo. Olhei para Nessie, que estava sentada na minha frente parecendo preocupada.

-O que foi isso? Onde está...?

-Não podemos entrega-la. – Nessie me cortou. - Bella é quem a escondeu e ela irá sofrer consequências severas ser for pega por algo assim.

-Nessie...

-Eu sou leal a Bella, Jasper, desculpe. – Ela suspirou claramente nervosa. – Então, eu refleti sobre um jeito de salvar as nossas bundas.

-É uma situação delicada demais para você entender, Rennesme. – Falei severamente. – Isso é política, nada que uma criança entenderia.

-É ai que você se engana. – Nessie se levantou. – Eu li _A Guerra dos Tronos_.

Eu acho que deveria apenas me matar, seria mais fácil.

-Agora, eu sei que Alice vai vir no instante que nossa querida Sasha sair de perto de você. – De repente percebi a humana atrás de mim. – Foi o primeiro ponto que desconfie, cadê Alice? Ela veria que você estava aqui e não acredito que ela gosta de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com o marido.

Estreitei os olhos, ela _tinha_ um ponto.

-E dai? No instante que Alice ver, irá trazer os Cullen para cima desse apartamento. – Olhei-a entediado. – Isso se já não o fez, desde ontem não me comunico, então...

-Eu entendo suas medidas de segurança, Jasper, lembre-se eu passei os últimos meses com vocês. – O sorriso dela... Eu não gostei. – Agora, depois de pensar sobre todas as situações possíveis... Bem... – Ela sacou o celular como se fosse uma arma e começou a digitar.

Então, eu percebi, era o _meu_ celular.

-Eu estou pegando a responsabilidade de ter a protegido se algo der errado. – Nessei explicou. – Bella nunca fez nada aos olhos Volturis, entendeu?

-Por que eu concordaria.

-Eu soltaria Boreas se você não concordasse.

-Ele torturou Bella! – Exclamei incrédulo.

-Bem, há males que vem para o bem, o que é dele está guardado. – Ela sorriu para mim falsamente. – Agora, Alice vai ver isso. – Pouso o celular na mesinha.

-O que está fazendo?

-Não teria graça se eu contasse, certo? – Ela riu e se aproximou de mim.

Em um movimento rápido, ela me soltou.

-Não somo inimigos, como bem sabe. – Nessie puxou Sasha para sentar no sofá com ela. Percebi que a garota estava tensa. – E nós vamos todos esperar agora, não tente nada, ok Jasper? Ela te capturou, pode facilmente fazer de novo.

-Você está cometendo um erro, veja o senso e entregue-a. – Argumentei impaciente.

-Não posso, Jasper, como disse antes, eu sou leal a Bella. – Nessie me sorriu pesarosa. – Agora. – Puxou uma faca. – Vamos esperar.

Olhei para a faca, senti uma sensação de perigo familiar ao vê-la. Era a faca que Alice deu a Bella, que poderia corta tudo.

Até pele de vampiro.

**Edward P.O.V**

-Como você...?

Tudo bem, eu esperava que Charlie fosse querer me matar...

Mas não no _estacionamento da delegacia_!

Ele chegou como um animal saguinario, sedendo por sangue. _Meu sangue._

Eu tinha sorte de ser rapido, caso contrario estaria no chão tendo minha cabeça arrancada.

-Eu já lhe assegurei que minhas intenções são... – Me interrompi com um gruído de dor.

_EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!_

Minha cabeça! Mas que coisa Alice!

Parei e rosnei tentando bloquear o grito mental dela. Era algo bem desesperado para alcançar aqui.

-Que merda... – Murmurei ignorando Charlie e puxando o meu celular que vibrava.

Era uma mensagem.

_Eu tenho Jasper, Nessie, Boreas e Sasha como reféns. T._

O que é isso? O remetente era Jasper e estava endereçado para todos os contatos Cullen e Volturis.

Isso não era bom, não era nada bom.

-O que foi? – Charlie perguntou de repente em alerta, ele era treinado para deixar as emoções de lado no final de contas e era excelente em seu trabalho.

-Eles... – Nem terminei, Bella já estava empurrando as portas da delegacia violentamente. Sendo seguida rapidamente por Alex e Arthur.

-Entre no carro! – Ela mandou abrindo a porta do meu carro.

-Bella, se acalme... – Charlie tinha lido a mensagem no meu celular.

-ENTRE NA PORCARIA DO CARRO AGORA! – Ela gritou para nós.

E todos entramos rapidamente.

Eu, na verdade, a empurrei para fora do volante, por que - por algum motivo louco - ela achava que eu ia deixa-la dirigir naquele estado de espírito.

-O que está acontecendo? – Arthur perguntou um tanto mal humorado.

-A fugitiva Volturi, ela esta sendo segurada prisioneira com Nessie, Jasper Cullen e Boreas. – Charlie disse com o celular no ouvido.

-O lobisomem?

- O lobisomem! – Confirmei acelerando, enquanto discava rapidamente no celular. _– Eu sei_, Alice. Qual foi a ultima coisa que viu?

_-Ele estava no aeroporto, vinha para Seattle. Ele tem que estar lá, Nessie está com ele! _

-Chame as bruxas, use Esme. – Instrui entrando na autoestrada. A conexão de sangue era mais eficaz para se localizar do que...

-Eles estão em um prédio. – Arthur falou lá atrás e eu me permiti ouvir seus pensamentos.

-É o prédio da Bella. – Respondi olhando para Bella estranhando esse fato, ela me ignorou digitando furiosamente no teclado. – Ouviu isso?

-_Já estou no meu caminho. Emmett! _– E desligou na minha cara, joguei o celular entre as pernas e acelerei o carro.

-Bella? Seja legal e facilite as coisas para mim pelo menos uma vez na vida, por que _exatamente_ estão no seu prédio? – Perguntei apertando o volante, minha mente estava trabalhando em milhões de possibilidades.

-Eu não sabia que Nessie estava indo para lá! – Ela exclamou indignada. – Quem é T? – Perguntou a todos nós.

Todos ficaram em silencio matutando em quem poderia ser. Tinha uma longa lista de inimigos com T, e grupos e sempre tinha a possibilidade de ser alguém novo.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Olhei para Bree confusa, ela parecia horrorizada com algo.

-Tem algo errado? - Perguntei preocupada.

Ela me olhou desamparada.

-Encontraram Sasha. – Ela gaguejou em choque.

Me assustei ao ver seus olhos vermelhos se encherem de lagrimas, ela começou soluçar violentamente. Instintivamente eu a abracei para consola-la. Um dos guardas havia nos dado a noticia, quando entrou na sala. Aparentemente, o fato de "pertencer" ao lider me dava acesso a informações de ultima hora.

-O que tem essa prisioneira?

-O que ele fez com ela... – Bree soluçou no meu ombro.

-Ele? - Ela acenou com a cabeça.

– Santiago.

Franzi o cenho confusa com o que...

Senti meu celular vibrar, alguém estava me ligando.

Olhei para o visor, quem me incomodava há essa... _Nessie?_

**Jacob P.O.V**

Sue olhava para o celular nervosa, estávamos prestes a voltar a mente de Seth quando o celular tocou e interrompeu toda a sessão.

-Algum problema? – Sue olhou para o filho e depois para mim.

-A... – Meu celular começou a tocar.

-Alô?

_-Jake?_

-Nessie? – Franzi o cenho, que numero era aquele que ela usava?

_-Olhe, lobinho, eu sei que você ta isolado ai e tudo mais, mas..._ – Ela ficou em silêncio no outro lado da linha.

-O que foi Nessie?

_-Eu quero falar com Sue_. – Franzi o cenho e estendi o celular para Nessie.

Sue se afastou e foi para fora da cabana e eu não pude ouvir nada do que falaram. Quando ela voltou, sorria brilhantemente.

-O que ela queria?

-Ter certeza que você estava bem, ela achou que você mentiria para fazê-la se sentir melhor. – Sue deu de ombros. - Agora vamos continuar com isso. – Me empurrou de volta para o quarto onde Seth e Leah estavam.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Assim que Nessie desligou, Sasha veio pelo corredor desligando o celular. Era quase frustrante a maneira como elas estavam conseguindo me deixar no escuro apenas com o dom de Nessie. Eu tinha subestimado a filhote de demônio, e esse foi o meu grande erro.

Boreas também estava ali, inconsciente e amarrado ao lado da minha cadeira.

-Por que chamar tanta atenção?

-Por que eu quero que todo mundo venha. – Nessie respondeu e suspirou para mim. – Você é moeda grande com os Cullen, por motivos óbvios, e os Volturis a querem desesperadamente. Eu tenho que jogar a culpa em alguém para todos estarem aqui.

-E quem vai ser?

-Não sabemos, nos pegou de surpresa e não conseguimos ver o rosto do sequestrador. – Nessie pegou um par de algemas e prendeu um lado em seu braço e o outro no braço de Sasha.

-E quem disse que vou seguir esse plano?

-Bem, você sempre pode dizer que tentou atacar a protetora dos Romenos... – Nessie deu de ombros e eu arregalei os olhos.

-O que?!

-Ela foi sequestrada dos Romenos, a aliança Cullen-Volturi cai totalmente, pois os Volturis não vão assumir a culpa por ela e sim jogar nos Cullen. – Nessie sorriu maldosamente. – E se os Cullen disserem que foram os Volturis, uma guerra entre três clãs é instalada e tudo termina em caos.

-Nessie... – Olhei-a tranquilo. – Os Romenos estão destruídos, só o que resta são os lideres e uma hibrida.

-Ela pertence aos Romenos, foi criada por Kiara, a tal hibrida, para proteger as amazonas. – Nessie me cortou com um sorriso animado. – Cuja rainha foi morta por um Volturi, eu vejo uma conexão por ai.

Como ela sabia da rainha?

-Se as amazonas descobrirem todos os grupos no mundo irão se voltar contra os Volturis. E pelo o que já calculei são dois grupos que vocês, Cullens, estão afiliados no momento que estariam contra os Voltuis. – Olhei-a sem reação. – Agora, vamos contar as consequências, hã? Por que se vocês não forem a favor dos Romenos e Amazonas, vale lembrar que Alice tem um problema com elas...

-E ela seria um dos alvos principais.. – Completei entendo.

-Você está pegando meu ponto, ótimo! – Ela sorriu. – E eu lhe pergunto: quanto tempo vai demorar para os Romenos e Amazonas se aliarem aos lobisomens? Foi Thomas quem me contou da morte da rainha amazona, ele estava lá, ele _viu_.

Isso não estava cheirando nada bem.

-Você armou uma guerra. – Olhei-a incrédulo. – Qual é o seu problema?! Tudo isso por uma desconhecida?!

-Não, tudo isso por Bella, que será coroada traidora se os Volturis descobrirem que ela encobriu Sasha aqui. – Nessie me olhou preocupada. – Então, você está de acordo com o plano?

Refleti rapidamente. Nem quero imaginar o que Nessie faria se soubesse de sua conexão com os Cullen e com as Amazonas.

-Tudo bem! – Exclamei cedendo ao gênio do mal a minha frente. – Mas se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer certo. – Suspire e passei a mão pelo rosto. – Pegue uma das bombas que eu sei que você tem aqui e me explique o que vai fazer para não entrarmos em uma guerra.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Parei a moto bruscamente contra a calcada, Alice já havia saltado e ia entrar quando Edward a parou na entrada. Nosso grupo tinha saído de uma van e os Volturis haviam aparecido logo em seguida...

-Sai da frente. – Alice disse em tom baixo e perigoso.

-Não sabemos... – Edward começou a dizer.

Uma explosão o cortou, todo mundo se afastou e olhou para cima.

-Que merda foi essa?! - Alice rosnou andando para lá e pra cá tentando ver lá em cima.

Um corpo caiu em cima de um carro ao nosso lado. Os Swan eram o mais perto e pegaram algo no cadáver. Aquele... Era Boreas.

Vê-lo sem vida deu tanta satisfação que me deixou desnorteado.

-O que está escrito? – Bella perguntou para o pai.

Certo! O bilhete no corpo.

-Esse é o primeiro, ligue para o interfone e negociaremos. – General leu, Alice estava dentro do hall passando por todo mundo que corria pra sair.

Quando cheguei lá, ela já tinha empurrado o porteiro da cadeira e atendido.

-_Alô?_ – Ouvimos a voz de Jasper.

-Jasper? – Ela nos olhou ansiosa. – O que está acontecendo?

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu deveria estar prestando atenção na negociação, mas algo me chamou atenção ali embaixo. Era um click, olhei para o sofá por um instante, então empurrei Alice e Emmett para trás do balcão do porteiro.

O sofá explodiu em um som horrível. Rosnei tampando os ouvidos, granadas de som! Isso foi esperto.

-_Alice?_

-Jasper? – Alice tinha um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo ouvido, mas ignorou. – Me diga o que está acontecendo?

_-Vá para o telhado._ – E desligou bruscamente.

Olhei para a entrada, Bella estava lá com o pai, Jane e Nicolas. Algo errado, tinha algo que eu estava perdendo.

Então eu percebi o que era.

O celular de Bella estava na mão dela, ela não olhava para ele, mas seu dedo se movia agilmente digitando algo. Ela olhou para cima tensamente, Jane ao seu lado fazia a mesma coisa, apenas Nicolas falava com Arthur sobre situação.

Elas tramavam algo, mas o que?

-Vamos, Edward! – Emmett agarrou meu braço e me puxou para as escadas.

**Bella P.O.V**

-Isso é loucura. – Jane murmurou para mim.

-Você tem leva-la. – Murmurei de volta olhando para cima. – Nessie tem um plano.

-Por que isso aconteceu para inicio de conversa? – Jane perguntou, neguei com a cabeça, eu não fazia ideia.

-Bella? – Olhamos de lado, era meu tio Arthur.

-Algum problema com eles?

-Você tem certeza que eles estão no subterrâneo?

-Sim...

-Explodiram a ala leste. – Ele respondeu preocupado. – Aurora teve que entrar pelo outro lado... Não são demônios.

-Não? – Olhei-o curiosa.

-São lobisomens. – Ele olhou para Nicolas. – Nós ajudaria alguma dicas de seu amigo.

-Nicolas? – Jane falou antes que eu abrisse a boca.

-Já sei, me passe as informações. – Ele puxou meu tio para longe de nós.

Jane ergueu a cabeça de repente, junto com todo os vampiros.

-O que foi?

-Gritos. – Jane me olhou. – Começou, vamos. – Me puxou pela multidão.

**Alice P.O.V**

Chutei a porta e corri para o terraço. A gritaria me deixou nervosa demais, então eu não pude desviar de todas as bombas de som luz e gás pelo caminho. E ainda que não me matasse, meus sentidos estavam um pouco mastigados.

Mas tudo o que importava era Jasper.

Isso não deveria acontecer! Isso estava fora do script! Alguém estava interferindo no futuro!

Parei no meio do terraço, no alto vigésimo andar, completamente congelada pela cena a minha frente.

Eram três. Nessie, Sasha e Jasper. Todos estavam cheios de cortes e sangue como se tivessem tido uma luta selvagem.

Jasper tinha um rasgão enorme no estomago e tossia sangue no chão, a beira do prédio. Corri para ele desesperada, isso não deveria acontecer!

Isso não deveria acontecer!

_Quem fez isso?_

-Quem fez isso? – Perguntei desesperada para Jasper, enquanto o puxava para longe da beira.

-Eu não sei. – Murmurou com a voz áspera, mordi meu pulso e coloquei em sua boca. Ele aceitou instintivamente.

-Edward? - Perguntei em tom nervoso. Eu estava nervosa.

-Eles... – Edward pausou por um momento com o cenho franzido. – Não virão.

-Como isso é possível?! – Exclamei furiosa.

-Vamos pensar nisso depois, temos que move-los. – Emmett disse pegando Nessie no colo e sumindo. Edward fez a prisioneira ficar inconsciente e a levou também.

Respirei fundo tentando pensar.

Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido, o que...

Minha cabeça latejou e o formigamento nos dedos começou...

_-Estamos felizes por terem a achado. – Olhei para Aro, que se encontrava surpreso._

_..._

_Como eles puderam?! Como... O que...?_

_E tudo girou como se eu estivesse em um acidente de carro._

_..._

_Então eu estava dando um tapa em Marcus Volturi._

_-Mentiroso!_

_..._

_Esme chorando desesperadamente nos braços de Rose, ao fundo se podia ouvir os gritos de Alice Cullen. _

_..._

_-Xeque-mate. – Ouvi uma risada feminina na escuridão._

_..._

_Uma faca. Fogo. _

_Um grito._

Pisquei sentindo um frio na barriga. O futuro... Foi mudado.

Uma explosão foi se ouvida lá embaixo.

**Jane P.O.V**

Entramos no hall da nova mansão Cullen, era o lugar mais perto onde tinha uma bruxa. Bella segurava Nessie nervosamente, enquanto a pobre pedia a cabeça desorientada.

_Peguei a faca no ar e entreguei a Bella. Ao menos Jasper seguia o plano, depois de todos se machucarem com aquilo, ele tinha que se livrar do objeto, caso contrario Alice reconheceria a arma. E era melhor ter o minimo de pessoas sabendo o que estava acontecendo.  
_

_-E agora? – Ela me perguntou, quando a guardou em sua bota, estendi o braço e entreguei a injeção._

_-Aplique isso em Nessie sem ninguém ver, eu vou colocar a bomba no carro, essa é a brecha que você tem para aplicar, irá faze-la passar mal. – Bella acenou em concordância._

Charlie, Alex e eu ficamos responsáveis por transporta Sasha. Bella aproveitou e levou Nessie conosco, já que os Cullen tinham muito a fazer. Nicolas ficou com Arthur cuidando da situação Swan, era parte do trato ajudar Bella, mesmo que fosse com a família dela.

De qualquer maneira, Nessie "passou mal" no caminho até os Volturis e tivemos que parar nos Cullen, onde estavam as bruxas mais próximas.

-Nós devemos voltar. – Charlie suspirou, Alex o olhou surpresa.

-Eu levou a prisioneira, pode ficar com sua fi... – O som de vidro se quebrando veio da porta.

Corri e vi Sasha escapando, então ela gritou, congelei ao ver Aro Volturi a prendendo por trás com um braço e o outro circulando seu pescoço. O sorriso maligno de satisfação quebrou algo dentro de mim. O plano não tinha dado certo! Os Romenos tinham que vê-la.

De repente Sasha gritou e a cabeça dela foi para trás, batendo fortemente na cara de Aro que a largou surpreso. Ela saiu correndo imediatamente, quase sorri.

Respirei fundo e mandei a mais forte onda de dor que pude.

Os gritos dela precisavam ser ouvidos.

E foram, provavelmente até a esquina do quarterão.

-É o suficiente Jane. – Charlie falou atrás de mim.

Andei até ela diminuindo aos poucos a dor, podia ouvir os hospedes Cullen vindo. Era noite, então _eles_ estariam ali.

-Mas o que significa isso? – Mantive o rosto sério, quando ouvi a voz de Vladimir.

-Punindo um fugitivo, o que mais seria Vladimir? – Retruquei entediada.

-Fugitiva?! _Do que está falando?!_ Aro? – Vladimir olhou para Aro perigosamente furioso.

Não se mexe com um Romeno, eles eram extremamente velhos e isso indicava que não eram nada vulneráveis. Na verdade, ninguém nunca entendeu como os lideres Romenos podem não ser tão fortes ou rápidos, mas não podem ser mortos. Quase como os Volturis, mas eu sei como =eles podem ser mortos, então não conta...

-Ela é o resultado de um ritual antigo. - Aro disfarçou.

-Sim, um ritual que _minha_ bruxa fez, ela é a protetora das amazonas. – Vladimir argumentou. – Pensamos que tínhamos a perdido, docinho. – Estendeu a mão para uma chorosa Sasha.

– O que fez com o cabelo? Ficou adorável. – Stefan perguntou ao lado do irmão.

Sasha estranhamente sorriu para o Romeno, pelo o que sei sua relação ruim era com a hibrida, mas não imaginava simpatia entre ela e os lideres.

-Então, vocês tem o ritual? – Aro perguntou surpreso.

-Estamos felizes por ter a achado. – Stefan sorriu para o líder Volturi. – E o ritual foi feito por alguém que já se foi.

-Sim, não tem outras intenções obscuras. Aro, posso lhe assegura isso.

-Eu acredito em sua palavra, senhor.

-Então, ela não é mais uma fugitiva. – Vladimir sorriu educadamente. – Onde você esteve nesse ultimo ano, minha querida? Como foi parar nas mãos dos Volturis agora?

Ninguém comentou o fato de que ela não estava sendo feita prisioneira só agora. Algo me diz que Athenodora vai ter trabalho essa noite em apagar as memórias alheias.

Sasha dirigiu o olhar para Aro, ela obviamente estava desorientada, mas seu olhar penetrante ao vampiro me fez respeita-la um pouco. Talvez ela quisesse que ele sentisse remorso, mas esse era Aro Volturi, o lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Pude percebe que Sasha traçou as cicatrizes no braço inconscientemente, enquanto o olhar se tornava morto ao relembrar memórias dolorosas.

-É tudo... – Ela parou por um momento, eu pude sentir a tensão de Aro, uma palavra e todos estavam em guerra. – _Escuro_. Eu não lembro de nada... – Murmurou inexpressivamente. – Só dor.

-Cuidaremos de você agora. – Stefan acariciou os cachos dela. – Kiara, cure-a. – Pediu a hibrida que olhava para Sasha analiticamente.

-É claro, senhor. – Ela puxou Sashsa delicadamente e foi para dentro.

-Tem algo a dizer Jane? – Vladimir perguntou casualmente.

-Apenas segurei uma fugitiva, foi um habito tolo, culpa do meu trabalho anterior. – Olhei para Aro com um sorriso falso, enquanto respondi ao Romeno.

-Oh sim, é claro. – Replicou, então olhou para Aro. – Que tal uma xícara de sangue, Aro?

-Sempre um prazer, Vladimir. – E Aro o seguiu para dentro.

Sai andado pelo portão da mansão Cullen e só depois de duas quadras respirei aliviada. Tinha dado tudo certo, Sasha estava livre e não era uma fugitiva.

Eu não sei se batia ou parabenizava Nessie. O plano inteiro dela foi genial mesmo.

Essa garotinha superou todas as minhas expectativas.

Só falta descobrir se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

**Ariadne P.O.V**

-Como exatamente isso aconteceu? – Franzi o cenho para a cena a minha frente.

O prédio estava cheio de bombeiros por causa das explosões, os Volturis e Cullen já tinham ido há horas.

E levado Sasha com eles.

Isso muda os planos.

-Você sabe como o destino muda, Ariadne. – A voz despreocupada de Selene soou a minha frente.

Estamos em um pequeno café observando toda a movimentação.

-Ainda assim... – Franzi o cenho desconfiada. – O mesmo aconteceu com Victoria, ela não deveria viver.

-Marcus também não deveria estar lá. – Selene refletiu. - Alguém pediu para ele ir lá...

-Teria que ser alguém e tanto, por que o pedido é sem sentido. Mas é pouco provavel, foi destino. – Olhei para o café intocado a minha frente.

Selene bebericou seu chá pensativa.

-Você mudou o futuro, sabe melhor que ninguém o quão estável ele é...

-Isso é diferente. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

-Ariadne, você fez Irina interferir no destino de Bella, consequência: Bella é um demônio com livro arbítrio.

-Eu tinha que fazer fazê-lo, caso contrario Edward a teria apaixonada por ele em menos de um mês.

-E por que exatamente você teve que fazer o relacionamento inevitável dos dois se atrasar? – Ela perguntou desinteressada.

-Para ele não percebe as mudanças nela, por ter o corpo de um demônio, fica menos obvio, mas Edward não é estúpido. Agora, tudo o que eles têm é algumas semanas de romance, Edward nunca perceberá a verdade até lá, estará distraído pelo fato de tê-la para si.

-Oh Edward, condenado as dores do amor. – Selene soltou um muxoxo. – Em pensar que na verdade ele deveria ter morrido humano e com filhos...

-A criação dos Cullen foi necessária, sem eles nada disso seria possível. – Soltei uma risada. – Se eles soubessem...

Foi tudo orquestrado por mim.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Entrei na sala, Victoria ria de algo com Bree. Sorri feliz por ela estar distraída do que viu mais cedo, o mundo sobrenatural era tão cheio de horrores quanto o dos humanos. E mesmo que Victoria tenha visto alguns deles, não significa que não ficaria surpresa ao ver nossa situação.

Não a culpo, o vampirismo vende igualdade. Mas não somos estúpidas como as Cullen. Ninguém nunca vai apontar para as tolas esposas Volturis como culpadas por algo.

-Olá, meninas. – Cumprimentei fechando a porta do quarto. – Vai passar a noite aqui, Victoria?

-Está tarde! – Ela exclamou olhando pela janela. – Eu deveria ir. – Se ergueu.

Sorri para seu comportamento, ela nunca queria ficar por aqui.

-Bree irá lhe acompanhar. – Sorri para as duas.

-Sim, eu iria gostar de ter alguma companhia. – Victoria pegou a bolsa. – Até mais, Athenodora.

-Até mais querida. – Respondi e a porta se fechou, suspirei cansanda.

Havia sido um dia e tanto. Pelo o que Caius disse, nós ficamos perto de começar uma nova guerra (para a tristeza de meu marido) e perdemos a protetora.

Tenho que refletir qual será meus próximos passos com muito cuidado.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu andava pelo corredor, Nessie agora se encontrava dormindo e curada.

_-Eu estou bem._ – Ouvi a voz de Sasha em um murmuro baixo, senti algo se espalhando pelo escudo como água.

Eu conhecia esse poder. Franzi o cenho.

Era o poder de Fred.

_-Eu fiquei assustado quando ouvi eu te acharam._

_-Tudo ficou bem, no final, e estou livre agora. _

_-Não exatamente livre, Santiago está lá fora._

_-Isso não importa, eu tenho amigos, e você está aqui, eu vou ficar bem..._

Oh Deus! Espere ai...

"-Como foi que escapou?" - Sasha havia abaixado os olhos e não respondido.

Então... Foi assim que ela escapou da cela para inicio de conversa! E todas aquelas perguntas de como era estar apaixonada... Fred e Sasha _tinham_ algo.

Sorri para mim mesma e me virei para voltar pelo outro corredor. Eu não os perturbaria agora...

Então uma mão me puxou bruscamente. Tropecei para um quarto e me virei furiosa até que vi quem era o autor da ação.

-Edward? - Franzi o cenho.

-Você _mentiu_ para mim. – Ele travou a porta a chave. – Você vem a protegendo! Por isso o acordo com Jane e Nicolas. – Pisou em minha direção raivoso, dei um passo instintivo para trás. – Por que não me contou?!

-Você teria a entregado. – Cruzei os braços na defensiva.

-Você não sabe disso! – Exclamou revoltado. – Tem noção do desastre que isso teria se tornado.

-Mas um motivo para não te envolver, se eu fosse descoberta você não poderia ser responsabilizado.

-Você acha que eu me importo se eu fosse responsabilizado?! Primeiro com Thomas, agora com Sasha! Eu entendo que você tenha necessidade de ter segredos, mas não algo que poderia destruir sua vida! Ou começar uma guerra!

-Eu... Eu... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando eu desatar a falar. – Ela entrou na minha casa e disse que alguém lhe deu essa carta a instruindo para ir lá. E a assinatura tinha uma fenix, minha mãe adorava a historia dessa criatura, eu pensei que pudesse ser um sinal...

-Você fez tudo isso por causa de uma carta?! – Rosnou parecendo ao ponto de perde o controle.

-Não! – Exclamei indignada. – Você não viu o estado dela, Edward, ela me lembrou... – _Nessie._ Parei bruscamente, mas o olhar de Edward deixou claro que ele tinha entendido. – Ela estava desesperada, obviamente havia sofrido vários tipos de abuso...

-Você sentiu pena dela? Você come pessoas vivas sem remorso nenhum...

-Isso é diferente! – Perdi a paciência. – Ela estava aterrorizada! A única pessoa que eu vi com um olhar remotamente parecido foi Nessie! – Pisquei sentindo o nariz coçar de leve, não queria lembrar daqueles dias. - Então me desculpe se eu tenho um coração!

Tentei passar por ele, mas sua mão agarrou meu braço. Ouvi seu suspiro pesado.

-Desculpe. – Me recusei a olhar para ele. – Mas entenda, se Nessie não tivesse inventado todo o plano, você poderia estar morta, não importa quão importante fosse sua família. E eu... - Olhei-o de lado. -... Apenas não posso suporta esse pensamento.

Demorei alguns segundos, fiquei o olhando digerindo tudo. Então, lentamente, acenei com a cabeça, eu entendia a angustia dele, era o mesmo que imagina-lo morto. Quase que imediatamente, eu me lembrei de quando a bruxa Solari o emboscou naquele escudo com um monte de demônios. O desespero que eu senti quando não pude fazer nada a não ser assisti-lo sendo atacado por vários demônios. Havia tido outras situações tensas, comoquando os lobisomens o pegaram naquela festa com o feitiço do tempo maluco, mas eu pude tomar ação lá, em vez de ficar parada sem poder fazer nada.

-Eu sei o que a mordida significa. – Falei com um suspiro, todo o nosso relacionamento tinha um outro nível agora.

Na verdade já estava em outro nivel a bastante tempo e eu sequer sabia. Parecia até estupido. Por que todo esse tempo, eu estava preocupada com ele não retorna meus sentimentos e Edward já tinha me marcado como companheira, afinal havia tido troca de sangue depois da primeira vez que ele me mordeu.

-Seu pai veio atrás de mim...

-Você me clamou como sua companheira, me marcou como sua. – Continuei como se ele não tivesse falado nada. – E isso é uma relação que vai bem além de namoro, é algo para vida inteira pelo o que me disseram. – Olhei para ele, e então entedi a historia de _"se você quer rotular"_. – Por isso você não gostou da palavra namoro.

-Noiva implica em algo mais longo. – Ele concordou um tanto relutante. – Mas você tentaria arrancar minhas presas se usasse essa palavra.

-Sim. – Acenei em resposta mordendo o labio para não sorrir. – Talvez você devesse tentar usar daqui uns cinco anos, quem sabe funcione. – Brinquei dando de ombros.

Edward me olhou por alguns instantes, então, repentinamente, me puxou para um beijo. Fechei os olhos sentindo o beijo lento e calmo, enquanto passava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele me apertou contra si e então começou a distribuir beijos pelo o meu pescoço.

-Eu seria um homem morto se fosse humano. - Comentou entre os beijos molhados, o que me fez sorrir arrepiada. - Mulher cruel.

-Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim se está me assediando. - Ri sentindo a parede nas minhas costas.

-Isso é por que você é inteiramente deliciosa, amor. - Fechei os olhos sentindo-o sugar minha pele e suas mãos viajarem para dentro da minha blusa. - Vale a pena esperar.

Suspirei e agarrei seu rosto para mais um beijo, senti seus dedos traçando meu rosto em uma caricia, enquanto eu deixava sua lingua entrelaçar com a minha.

Eu não falaria em voz alta, mas lá no fundo já sabia que eu não tinha problema nenhum com a palavra noiva, esposa, companheira, ou seja lá o que ele quisesse chamar.

Já tinhamos passados desses limites. E esse pensamento me deixou tanto animada quanto assustada.

_Eu pertencia a ele._

* * *

**N/a: Eu sei... Demorei, mas eu tenho meus motivos. Estive escrevendo e escrevendo e _escrevendo_. O proximo capitulo sairá dia 24, no aniversario da fic, isso já está garantido, galerinha.**

**Quanto ao capitulo... Bem, foi acabando com os fios soltos. Ou segredos. O que preferirem aushausha'.**

**Depois desse capitulo, paz vai ser apenas um fragio pensamento. De qualquer maneira, foi um capitulo movimetado. Vocês virão os efeitos de um demônio depois de sairem do corpo de alguém. É algo tenso, horrivel e assustador. Antes que pergunta: Bella e Nessie nunca forão possuidas por nenhum demônio, então nunca forão assombradas por um.  
**

**Também tem o fim do segredo Sasha, Bella com sua familia, por que não vou ignorar o fato de que uma familia inteira foi escondida e do nada apareceu para Bella. A coitada deve estar pior que uma barata tonta quanto se trata a eles. **

**Sim, meus amores, eu dei o casal para vocês, finalmente eles são oficiais! Depois de tudo, eles são namorados (embora Edward não goste da palavra ;D) e de quebrar ela descobriu sobre toda a relação da mordida. Eu acho que a reação de Bella, no final, foi a certa. Eu podia fazê-la gritar, chutar, cuspir e xingar, mas mesmo sendo uma personagem sarcastica e de lingua afiada, isso é usado como um recurso de proteção para algo que ela nunca pensou em ter: amor. Ela apenas não poderia acreditar que Edward retribuia aquele sentimento há mais tempo do imaginava, é um alivio e é também uma alegria e tudo é misturado com o medo. Então, ela vai ficar na reação silênciosa, esperando que ele entenda em seu silencio as palavras que ela não tem coragem de dizer. Bonitinho, não?**

**E eu sei que as coisas ainda estão confusas, como o POV de Ariadne e aquilo tudo sobre Edward, isso vai ser explicado. Tudo vai ser explicado no proximo mês e com isso eu quero dizer, que o final da fic está proximo.**

**Tem sido tudo muito divertido até agora.**

**E Nessie é foda, né? O plano todo me deu um nó na cabeça, mas eu li Guerra dos Tronos, então _está tudo bem _aushauhsa'**

**Outra coisa, o proximo capitulo não vai ser normal, a estrutura narrativa é diferente. É algo esclusivo do proximo capitulo e vocês entenderão logo.**

**Agora, vamos as reviews!**

**wana campos: Obrigada por comentar Wana, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, dessa vez sem nenhum climax para tortura os leitores, mas eu não vou poder prometer o mesmo para o proximo capitulo. Sorry. Hey, qual é o seu top 5 de personagem? **

**LauritaBruxinha: Há Laurita! Eu entendo a saudade das lemons aushausha', em consolação eles passaram os ultimos dois dias sendo felizes ashaushauh'. E o meu pavê estava delicioso, ok? Bjim! **

**ro21: Sinto muitissimo por não ter postado no ano novo, sim, era a minha intenção, mas no fim mudei de ideia e resolvi continuar a escrever e deixar tudo para fevereiro. Espero que possa me perdoar, amore. E é realmente triste que esteja acabando, mas veja pelo lado bom, vai saber todas as respostas em breve =D**

**Rafaela: Ok, querida, você fez uma das perguntas mais intrigantes da historia. O poder da mulher de Marcus. Eu vou te dar uma colher de chá respondendo que não, ela não é capaz de ver o futuro. É algo ainda mais perigoso hihihi. Você saberá em alguns capitulos, não se preocupe. E sobre Alice ganhar, bem, o futuro foi redesenhado caso não percebeu para alguém fazer isso... Bem, é complicado.  
**

**LihTwi: É sim meio triste o final está proximo, mas como eu disse a outra leitora, vocês todos poderão saber os segredos da fic em fim! Daqui pra frente vai ser tudo bastante tenso, então espero que aproveite os momentos desse capitulo auhsaush'.  
**

**madhatter13: Eu ri com sua review, amore. Simples e direta sobre sua reação. Normalmente, essa é minha reação a algumas séries que assisto auhsauhs'.  
**

**Poli: Bem, ai está o que acontece com Edward e Bella, bem... Mais ou menos. E você acredita que existe coisa pior que a morte, amore? Por que... Yeah, leia o proximo capitulo e por favor tente não me mandar macumba online depois ;D  
**

**Dxkunhecida Swan: Amore, dessa vez eu não terminei com climax! Eu achei que seria um ato de bondade final antes de tudo o que está por vir :S. De verdade, obrigada pelo elogio, é sempre incrivel quando alguém fala que minha fic é boa, é um tanto surreal para mim, na verdade auhsauhs'. Sobre sua pergunta (se Edward e Bella vão se casar). Amore, de verdade, eu não faço ideia! Estou trabalhando no final e é tanta coisa acontecendo que não tive tempo para pensar e se eu pensar, tenho medo de perde o pique. Aconteceu com outra historia minha, eu imaginei o final e quando fui escrever... Bem, eu não sabia como continuar o capitulo, por que eu já sabia o final, então não tinha ponto em construir o recheio [?], sei la, achei melhor não arriscar =P. Espero que goste do capitulo!  
**

**Victoria: Você acabou de chegar em um otimo momento, querida, tem um motivo para eu ter demorado tanto dessa vez. O final está proximo e eu não quero mais tortura a todos (estou me incluindo). Então, eu já aviso, o proximo capitulo é dia 24 de fevereiro, então fique ligada ;D. E obrigada pela educação ao pedir que eu postasse com mais frequencia, nem todo são assim =D.  
**

**E é isso! Obrigada pelas reviews, caros sanguinarios leitores, estão adoraveis como sempre!**

**Agradeço a presença de todos vocês, maravilhosos leitores * reverencia***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Tudo bem, eu pensei muito sobre isso. Como eu disse antes no "N/a" a estrutura do capitulo 40 não é normal. E eu devo dizer, esse é o momento que eu imaginei desde do começo, é o topo da montanha para mim. Então, eu não posso exatamente colocar uma preview do proximo episodio, não é? Pensei e pensei... Aqui vem o que saiu: Uma sinopse.  
_**

**_Capitulo 40:  
_**

**_ 13_**

**_Duas semanas se passaram, o fim da guerra com os demônios é mais do que oficial, a paz está no ar. O dia é 13 de setembro, é o aniversario de dezoito anos de Isabella Swan. Nada como começar uma nova Era do que um aniversario, não é mesmo? Ninguém poderia discorda. Entre segredos revelados e lágrimas, a noite de 13 de setembro ficará lembrada para sempre pela tragédia de uma alma inocente. _**


	40. 13

**A fanfic está fazendo três anos hoje! E é o meu aniversario auhsauha', dezoito aninhos! **

**O capitulo de hoje é dedicado: Dxkunhecida Swan e Nath Tsubasa Evans por terem gentilmente respondido minha pergunta.**

**Capitulo 40:**

**13**

**Duas semanas depois...**

Alice gritava ordens que nem um general no meio do hall. Ela estava tão empolgada! Então, obviamente, não aceitaria nada menos que perfeição.

-Isso é pra lá! – Apontou a direita para os floristas. – Andem, andem! – Confirmou a entrega em sua lista, que carregava junto ao coração como se fosse o seu bem mais precioso. - E vocês! Cuidado com esse lustre!

Rose havia parado no topo das escadas apenas ouvindo a irmã de coração com um sorriso divertido. As coisas tinham ido muito bem nessas últimas duas semanas, pacificas, ela se atrevia a dizer.

-Bom dia, senhora Cullen. – Ela virou e viu Sasha cumprimentando Esme. A garota estava bem melhor do que o estado que se encontrava quando veio duas semanas atrás.

A única coisa que incomodava Rose é o fato da loira ser imune, nenhum poder mental poderia atingi-la e ela não era fácil de se derrotar em uma luta. A vampira poderia entender o por que os Romenos estaren aliviados em encontra-la, ela era uma arma e tanto.

Rosalie saiu andado para longe quando sentiu o celular vibrando, era o seu pequeno espião. _Neal_.

_Me pediram o mapa local._ Ela franziu o cenho preocupada, o inimigo iria fazer algum movimento e muito em breve. Mas enquanto não decidissem o fazê-lo Alice não poderia ver o resultado. Rose também não havia ficado parada de braços cruzados, havia passado as ultimas semanas pesquisado sobre essa organização: Os Fenix. Começou com Alice falando sobre os humanos e Rose se intrigou do por que das Fenix querer um humano como espião.

E Deus! Não foi fácil manter em segredo sobre sua busca.

Tomou como desculpa Seth, o transfigurador que havia sido possuído por um demônio. Levou consigo quando teve que viajar para manter Alice longe disso. Não foi fácil convencer a mãe, mas Rose argumentou que o medo interno de Seth era ficar sozinho e se ele achasse seu amor na viajem?

Obviamente as chances de isso acontecer eram pequenas, mas esperança é, como dizem por ai, a ultima morrer, uma vez que brota...

Além disso, ela sempre poderia hipnotiza-lo, o demônio venceria a barreira com o passar do tempo, mas comprava tempo a ele para derrota-lo sozinho.

Bem, fazia uma semana que Rose tinha voltado de sua jornada pela Europa. Não havia sido fácil, mas ela descobriu algumas coisas.

Muitas teorias eram que Fenix veio dos Tulekaliju, mas sendo assim Jane e Nicolas seriam Fenix. E ela não poderia hipnotizar a verdade para fora de suas bocas por causa do escudo de Bella.

De qualquer maneira, os Fenix eram quase um mito, uma organização que mantém controle sobre todos os clãs. Sua existência secreta mantinham a ordem e paz do mundo. Apenas os melhores dos melhores participavam, os que poderiam esconder o segredo como ninguém.

O que trabalhava com a teoria de Rose que a Bella-falsa era um deles, alguém do clã que conhecia os movimentos de luta deles. Ou poderia ser alguém que simplesmente treinou com alguém do clã Cullen. As possibilidades eram muitas de qualquer maneira...

Mas uma coisa era certa, os Fenix existem.

E tem integrantes dentro do clã Cullen.

...

Enquanto Rose ia desenterra segredos tenebrosos há muito esquecidos. No _Forks High School,_ Bella andava com Nessie para o refeitorio quando tromparam em Victoria. A tensão entre as duas quase fez Nessie revirar os olhos. As duas não se davam bem, mas também não se davam mal, era apenas que Bella quase matou James, o amigo-irmão de Victoria que agora era um demônio trancado nos calabouços Cullen sobre a guarda Volturi.

-Parabéns. – Victoria pigarreou.

-Pelo o que? – Bella perguntou confusa. Ela havia feito algo?

-É o seu aniversario, mamma. – Nessie retrucou dando uma cotovelada na morena. Bella sentiu um pouco de vergonha pela própria estupidez.

-Oh sim! - Ela fechou os olhos e deu riso envergonhado. As pessoas tinham lhe cumprimentado hoje! - Alice vem me enchendo tanto o saco sobre isso que eu apaguei da minha memória. – Bella sorriu hesitante para Victoria. – Obrigada, você vai para a festa?

-Aparentemente eu tenho que ir, alguma coisa sobre diplomacia. – A vampira ruiva respondeu sem graça e depois deu um passo para o lado. – Bem, até a noite. – Se virou rapidamente.

-Isso foi estranho. – Bella comentou para si mesma.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, daqui alguns anos você serão melhores amigas. – Nessie riu a puxando pelo corredor.

-Você é minha melhor amiga! – Bella exclamou falsamente indignada. – Além disso, ela pode até ter perdoado a coisa toda do James, mas isso não muda o fato de que ela se importa com ele.

-Ok... - Nessie sorriu. - Mas o que foi aquilo de esquecer o proprio aniversario quando um monte de gente já lhe cumprimentou hoje?

-Eu só estou distraida. - Bella deu deombros, ela havia dormido na aula de historia. - Eu tive um pesadelo na aula de historia.

-Outro?

-Yep. - Bella revirou os olhos. - E não, eu ainda não consigo lembrar.

-Tem certeza que são pesadelos?

-Eu acordo com essa sensação estranha de vazio e eu estou sempre arrepiada e ofegante. - Bella franziu o cenho.

-De ser a pressão. - Nessie apertou o braço dela em consolo. -De qualquer maneira, o que vai usar hoje? Não é todo dia que se faz dezoito anos. – Nessie sorriu animada.

-Você vai fazer daqui alguns meses, então guarde empolgação para lá e Alice me deixou escolher a roupa, estranho certo? – Nessie continuou esperando e Bella suspirou. – É azul escuro, o resto você verá por si mesma.

As duas entraram no refeitório de braços dados e seguiram direto para uma das mesas perto da janela.

-Bem, ao menos não é sexta-feira, é quarta! Pensei que por não ser sexta 13, Bells, hoje você não está abençoado com mais azar.

-Apenas com o meu destino. – Bella retrucou se sentando. – O azar eterno. – Acrescentou dramaticamente. – Com vai as coisas para Seth?

-Está melhor que há duas semanas atrás e seu corpo não rejeita a comida, apenas não sente fome, o que é preocupante dada a forma como um transfigurador come. – Bella acenou entendendo, Jake comia três pratos de uma vez.

Nessie mordeu o lábio hesitante por alguns instantes.

-Bella... – A morena a olhou curiosa. – Quando você e Edward já tiveram momentos íntimos, certo?

-Meio obvio, Re... - Bella riu sarcasticamente.

-Você sente desejo pelo o sangue dele? – Bella a olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer, depois de tudo tiver terminado.

-Não, mas eu acho que o fato de Edward ter um coração parado e Jake não tem a ver com isso.

-Mas está me assombrando, eu até sonho com isso, e é em um sentindo sexual doentio.

-Você nunca tentou transar como semi-demonia Nessie, você era...

-Traumatizada, eu sei. – Nessie suspirou, foi aterrorizante pensar em outro a tocando, mas Jake tinha aquela pele quente e sorriso de menino... – Não foi fácil na primeira vez e agora, para nutrir meu desejo eu ando comendo comida humana. – Nessie soltou um muxoxo.

-Eu percebi o estoque de comida na geladeira. – Bella deu uns tapinhas no ombro da amiga em sinal de consolo. – Vai passar, Ness, é só uma questão de treinar o autocontrole.

Nessie concordou apreensiva. Ela não queria atacar Jake.

...

Saindo da cidadezinha de Forks, onde Nessie ser martirizava, em La Push, três transfiguradores estavam em um outro mundo, um que nem propriamente era _mundo_.

A cabeça de Seth Clearwater.

E eles corriam, não sabiam por que ou _do que_ estavam correndo. Era apenas a sensação de medo que lhes dizia para correr.

Então eles corriam.

Jacob parou percebendo a estupidez de seu ato e olhou ao redor, havia perdido os outros companheiros da matilha. Mas isso não importava agora, ele tinha que se focar no que os perseguia.

Ele mal se lembrava de começar a correr para inicio de conversa.

Olhou ao redor confuso e seu peito dói a cada respiração, o que era algo raro para ele, sendo um transfigurador.

_Não havia nada ao redor_, percebeu finalmente. Era apenas a escuridão.

Agora que havia parado não havia sensação de terror, era tudo uma ilusão.

_-Exato._

Jake suspirou e se virou ao ouvir a voz de mulher.

Era a mesma que aparecia para ajuda-lo, ele começou a se referir a ela como anjo, pois a mesma se recusava a dizer o nome alegando que era sua inconsciência.

Todas as vezes que lutava, ela estava lá para trazê-lo a si. E mesmo que vencesse de vez em quando, ganhar uma batalha não significava que se ganhou a guerra.

-Onde eles estão? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando da forma brilhante. Ela irradiava uma luz agora, iluminando o canto escuro da floresta que se encontrava.

_-Onde você acha?_ – Jacob bufou, ela também tinha irritante mania de ser enigmática.

Mas ela era a inconsciência dele, o que significa que ele já sabia a resposta. Então, não tinha ponto em reclamar com ela, só lhe restava pensar.

_Tudo bem, escuridão e medo. O que aqueles dois relacionariam com isso?_ Jake pensou esfregando as mãos.

Para Leah... Oh!_ Oh!_

Jake suspirou, aquilo era uma memória de Leah. A aparição riu para ele e concordou. Ele havia visto no começo, Leah havia apresentado Sam a Emily e a próxima coisa que sabia era que ele caia de joelhos em frente a prima.

Ela correu e se escondeu.

Demorou duas semanas para ela voltar por si mesma e ir para a universidade logo em seguida. Quando soube que Jake havia se separado do bando, ela não demorou para se juntar a ele e recuperar a liberdade de se transforma novamente.

De qualquer maneira, eles estavam trancados naquela memória da fuga. Tinha que ser. Nesse ponto da historia, as memórias deles estavam todas misturadas e o demônio tinha acesso a todas elas através da mente de Seth.

_Leah!_ _Venha aqui agora!_ Jake gritou mentalmente.

Ele pode ouvir a respiração dela em sua direção quase que instantaneamente. Leah parou a sua frente respirando com dificuldade e confusa. Do outro lado da ligação Seth parou imediatamente, o medo havia ido embora de repente.

_O que havia aconte...?_

Ele parou o pensamento ao olhar ao redor, viu o corpo da própria prima no chão. Sam chorava em cima dele copiosamente.

Seth se lembrava do que era isso. Foi quando Sam perdeu o controle durante uma discussão com Emily e se transformou sem querer.

Até mesmo Leah veio ver como estava Emily estava.

-_Mesmo que você a encontre_. – Seth arregalou ao ouvir a voz da prima, ele olhou para o lado e viu Emily com três longos arranhões no rosto. A imagem era grotesca, seu olho direito mal se abria e o lábio sangrava. – _Quem lhe garante que não a matará?_

Seth engoliu a seco.

A imagem a sua frente se transformou no senhor Marcus Volturi. O líder Volturi mais velho e sem coração nenhum.

-_Ele perdeu o amor de sua vida e se tornou uma estatua, o que aconteceria com você?_

-Eu me mataria. - Respondeu em um murmuro.

-_Então por que poupar sua amada da dor e se matar agora?_

Sim, por que não acelerar as coisas? Sua dor passaria, tudo iria embora...

Ele ficaria livre do demônio também.

Espere! O _demônio!_

Seth olhou para a prima que sorriu maldosamente e deu alguns passos para trás sumindo na escuridão.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. Não podia fazer aquilo, não com sua irmã e sua mãe, não depois da morte de seu pai. Ele era o homem da casa agora, não precisava ser protegido, era Seth quem deveria proteger sua família.

Aquele demônio de merda podia ir se fuder!

Ele engasgou e abriu os olhos.

-Filho? – Ele ouviu a voz da mãe. – Você acordou primeiro! – Ela exclamou o abraçando.

-Credo, mãe, não precisa de tanto escândalo. – Seth reclamou mas sorriu correspondendo o abraço.

-Isso significa que você venceu o demônio pela primeira vez. – Sue suspirou acariciando o cabelo do filho, ele precisava de um corta o cabelo, refletiu brevemente. – E isso é o primeiro passo. – Deu um beijo na testa do filho com uma risada.

Seth se sentiu aliviado por vê-la feliz, e ser ele quem causou. Mas assim que ela o largou, ele se deixou cair exausto no colchão, estava molhado de suor e seu corpo estava bem mais magro. _Mas viajar com a Rosalie Cullen lhe fez bem_, ele pensou. Ela o fez pensar em coisas boas, nos motivo para estar ali, usou sua sabedoria que Seth nunca imaginaria que tivesse (era simplesmente facil esquecer o quão velha ela era com aquele rosto de modelo).

E passar uma semana sem aquelas sessões lhe treinou para aguentar o demônio sozinho. Sue percebeu esse pequeno fato também e ela nunca esteve tão agradecida por uma vampira antes.

-O que aconteceu? – Jacob murmurou grogue, Leah gemeu ao lado deles.

-Seth venceu o demônio pela primeira vez, as coisas vão melhorar, tenho certeza! – Sue exclamou alegremente. – Isso merece uma comemoração, eu vou fazer lagostas! - E foi para a cozinha cantarolando.

-Você é o único lobo que eu conheço que gosta de frutos do mar. – Jake revirou os olhos para Seth.

-Eu tento ser original.

-Como está? – Leah perguntou se sentando ao lado do irmão, ele parecia tão quebrável agora. Mas ela estava feliz por ele ter conseguido lutar com o demônio, as coisas melhorariam agora.

Tinham que melhorar.

...

Deixando de lado o triunfo dos transfiguradores, Edward Cullen se encontrava sentado em uma lanchonete qualquer de Port Angeles esperando.

Ele já estava assim fazia uma hora, não que alguém se importasse, ele não era exatamente algo doloroso de se olhar. Mas despertava a curiosidade dos funcionários, que apostavam entre si quem ele esperava. Seria um amigo? Uma namorada? Ou um namorado (seria o mundo tão cruel?)? Quem sabe uma amante?

Quando uma mulher entrou na lanchonete e se sentou a frente dele, todos os funcionários soltaram um muxoxo e deram o dinheiro ao cozinheiro, era uma namorada.

Obviamente, nenhum deles levou em consideração a tensão de Edward, ou a falta de sorrisos entre o casal. E ninguém pensou na palavra "conhecidos" ou até mesmo"inimigo".

_Por que humanos não poderiam ser mais originais?_ Edward pensou por um momento, então sorriu polidamente para seu encontro.

-Ariadne. – Cumprimentou com um aceno, ela sorriu para ele.

-Edward, faz um tempo.

-Tem sido uma bagunça por aqui.

-Sim, eu percebi. – Retrucou ironicamente.

–Estou curioso para saber o porquê desse encontro.

- Oh sim... – Ela abriu a bolsa e pegou o celula casualmente. – Eu encontrei algo interessante em minha ultima viagem.

-Sim?

-As bruxas da família de sua noiva? Elas são mais antigas do que eu pensava.

-O que quer dizer?

E de repente a nevoa que envolvia a mente de Ariadne sumiu e Edward pode ler perfeitamente o que se encontrava ali. Edward ficou um longo momento olhando para a mesa com o cenho se franzido aos poucos.

-Isso é...

-Eu acho que a raiz da maneira como a avó de Bella a trata está ai. – Ariadne continuou sorrindo, enquanto a nevoa estranha volta a rodear seus pensamentos deixando Edward no escuro.

A garçonete escolheu esse momento para se aproximar e pergunta se Ariadne gostaria de algo.

Edward nem sequer prestou atenção, absorvendo a situação toda. As bruxas Karlec vinham de uma linhagem ainda mais antiga de bruxos. Uma delas se ligava diretamente aos Tulekahju. As cabeças dessa organização secreta eram bruxas e bruxos poderosíssimos. Eles costumavam manter o equilíbrio do mundo, ou o maximo que poderiam para que as criaturas sobrenaturais não entrassem em guerra.

Eles também impediam que os demônios chegassem o poder, sendo um dos seus principais aliados os Volturis. Provavelmente foi por isso que quando caíram, os Volturis assumiram o poder.

Ou seja, a família inteira de Renné foi cultuada contra os demônios, sendo esses os maiores inimigos aos seus olhos. Por isso a avó de Bella deveria abominá-la.

Ainda não explica toda a historia do "erro da natureza" por que Edward tinha a impressão que havia mais ali. Ele teria que falar com o General Swan sobre isso ou talvez a propria Madeleine.

-Bem, era só isso?

-Não seja rude, Edward. – Ariadne de uma risada. – Mas sim, é só isso, estamos quites agora. Pode ir, meu querido, hoje é o aniversario de dezoito anos de sua noiva no final de contas.

-Sim, sim, até mais. – Ele se ergueu e começou a ir embora. Ainda tinha que pegar o presente de Bella...

Mas no instantes que pisou ao lado de Ariadne, ela agarrou seu pulso em um movimento gracioso. Ele olhou para baixo em alerta, mas essa nem sequer dirigiu o olhar para ele, apenas disse em tom baixo com um sorriso pintado no rosto.

-De meus melhores cumprimentos a aniversariante.

E por algum motivo, Edward sentiu um arrepio.

...

Algumas horas depois, o baile Cullen começava, os convidados consistiam basicamente em espécies sobrenaturais. Alice havia tido o convidado de não convidar ninguém que não sabia sobre o lado sobrenatural da cidade, era uma noite onde todos poderiam ser eles mesmos.

Ela suspirou nostálgica olhando para os convidados. _Como nos velhos e bons tempos. _

-O que foi? – Jasper sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto a abraçava por trás.

-Só lembrando das festas de antigamente, os humanos são mais intrometidos hoje em dia e não podemos ter festas privadas sem ter algum por ai filmando no celular e botando na internet.

-Eram bons os tempos onde eles apenas corriam assustados e os outros o chamavam de louco por falar na existência de vampiros. – Ela sentiu o sorriso do marido se formando.

-O que fazem aqui? – Os dois se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Esme. – Tinham que estar cumprimentando os convidados é deseducado ignora-los. – Ela murmurou para que ninguém os ouvisse.

-Esse é o seu trabalho como mãe da família. – Jasper sorriu para Esme, que o olhou nada feliz.

-Vá atender os convidados _agora_. – Jasper perdeu o sorriso de repente, a muito tempo ele tinha aprendido a não mexer com mulheres, suas emoções eram muito efêmeras e lhe davam uma sensação parecida com dor de cabeça.

Alice deu um riso baixo, enquanto o marido sai de cena com um suspiro relutante.

-O que foi?

-Poderíamos conversa? – Esme perguntou olhando ao redor em alerta e a puxando pela mão.

Alice acenou repentinamente preocupada, tentou ver o futuro, mas estava embaçado por algum motivo.

-Esme? – Alice a olhou hesitante.

-Eu não tenho certeza onde poderíamos ter privacidade.

_Então era isso_, Alice pensou, _ela não decidiu o lugar logo não tinha como revelar algo em segredo._

...

Momentos depois, _desconfortável_ era como Victoria se sentia parando na entrada da mansão Cullen. Ela não queria estar ali, não era amiga da aniversariante! As únicas festas que tinha ido era de adolescentes e algumas bem barra pesada, frutos do tempo com as drogas, mas nunca havia ido em uma festa da alta sociedade.

E ela era vampira! O que ia comer ou beber ali?

_Aquilo era ridículo,_ concluiu fechando os olhos e se apoiou no carro. Havia convencido Athenodora que poderia vir sozinha e que não precisava de ajuda para se arrumar. Na verdade, havia levado apenas meia hora para se arrumar, ela não estava no clima de mulherzinha.

-Victoria! – Ela se virou apertando a bolsa assustada.

-Bree? – Victoria franziu o cenho para a vampira morena, ela usava um vestido lilás e uma trança cruza a cabeça como uma tiara. – Não sabia que vinha...

-Meu criador foi convidado, Fred está estacionando o carro lá atrás, viemos juntos. – Ela sorriu alegremente. – Você está linda! Adorei o que fez com o cabelo. – Victoria acenou sem graça, ela tentou fazer um coque qualquer para tentar controlar seus cachos, o que não funcionou.

Felizmente ser vampira significa ser bonita.

-Você também está. – Ela sorriu de volta. – Como está Sasha? – Fico aliviada em saber que a garota não era mais prisioneira de Santiago.

Quando a garota ligou com o celular de Nessie foi incrivelmente polida, mas também podia ouvir o certo desespero em seu tom de voz. Victoria havia feito Bree contar o que era aquilo e no final da narração a ruiva Volturi estava horrorizada. Não hesitou em ajudar a causa da humana atrasando os lideres Volturis para ir ao local.

Interessante como apenas dizer que sentia perigo no caminho deles fez eles pararem. Até que Aro perdeu a paciência e foi até os Cullen, isso ela nem sequer tentou impedir, já que seus sentidos a alertaram que eram um passo errado.

-O que faz aqui fora? – Bree perguntou confusa.

-Esperando uma mensagem. – Disfarçou rapidamente levantando o celular. – Minha irmã está em casa com um amigo, mas eu fico preocupada. – Bree acenou compreendendo o medo da ruiva, afinal a irmã havia sido atacada.

As duas se viraram ao ouvir o som de passos. Era Fred usando um smoking parecendo um perfeito príncipe. A vampira ruiva estava aliviada em não sentir nojo ao olha-lo, isso apenas a faria se sentir mais desconfortável e sair correndo para casa.

-Senhora. – Ele cumprimentou Victoria com um aceno sério, ela achava engraçado o quanto os dois vampiros a sua frente eram diferentes. Bree era alegre e tagarela, enquanto o "irmão" era taciturno e quieto.

-Fred. – Ele estendeu o braço para Bree pegar e os dois ficaram parados por um instante a olhando. – Vão na frente! Não fiquem por mim! – Ela exclamou sem graça.

-Tem certeza? - Bree a olhou hesitante.

-Sim, sim... – Ela respondeu fazendo um gesto de despensa. – Podem ir, estou apenas esperando.

E os dois vampiros sumiram com o vento. A ruiva suspirou se apoiando no carro de novo e então olhou para o céu tentando se distrair.

Uma lua nova brilhava no céu levemente nublado.

...

-Obrigada Bella! – Nessie exclamou aliviada. – Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso sozinha! – Apontou para o penteado.

-Você está nervosa demais pelo o **meu** aniversario, Nessie. – Bella revirou os olhos entediada. – Agora deixe-me pegar minha bolsa, daqui a pouco Edward chega. Jake já deu sinal de vida?

-Oh sim. – Nessie falou enfiando um chocolate na boca, era uma mania que ela pegava de vez em quando, culpa dos hormônios.

Bella caminhou até o quarto, ela obviamente já estava pronta para sua festa de dezoitos anos. Sinceramente, ela nunca esperou que seus dezoitos fossem ser tão elegantes. No começou, ela imaginava que teria cerveja e a roupa dela seria comprada em grupo. Então, quando toda a situação de demônio aconteceu... Bem, ela não imaginava mais festa, gritaria e muito menos cerveja.

Agora, sua festa seria luxuosa contando com a releaza vampirica e monte de gente usando roupas chiques e aprecendo fabulosamente deslubrante (efeito vampirico).

Ela entrou no quarto e se olhou espelho. Faltava um ultimo adereço a sua roupa: o colar que sua mãe lhe deixou.

Bella olhou para a herança que sua mãe lhe deixou e colocou no pescoço. Sua mãe tinha lhe dito na carta para usa-la aos dezoito olhando para o colar em seu pescoço.

Nas duas versões de como imaginou seu aniversario sua mãe tinha estado lá, ano passado Renné não pode por causa do trabalho do marido, então prometeu que estaria lá para os dezoito custe o que custar.

_Mas a vida é cheia de contra tempos, não é mamãe?_ Pensou tocando a pedra azulada no pescoço. Respirou fundo e piscou os olhos, Renné lhe daria uns tabefes por ser tão depressiva em seu aniversario!

-Você está maravilhosa.

Bella soltou um grito ao ouvir Edward atrás de você. Se virou colocando a mão em seu peito, pode ouvir os passos apressados de Nessie no corredor e a porta se escancara.

-O que aconteceu?! – Ela perguntou com um taco de beisebol. Então seguiu o olhar de Bella e viu Edward balançando na cadeira de balanço de forma quase bizarra...

_Sinistro, papi._ Nessie ergueu a sobrancelha e abaixou o taco. Edward a olhou com um sorriso travesso.

-Eu não esperava Bella se assustar. – Ele comentou em tom calmo decidindo não fazer piadinhas por hoje. – E muito menos gritar por elogia-la.

-Você apareceu do nada! – Bella se recompos envergonhada. Nessie olhou para o teto frustrada e se virou indo embora.

-Não, eu não aparecia do nada, foi você quem não percebeu quando entrei pela janela. – Edward revirou os olhos se erguendo. – Estava distraida... – Ele parou a frase no ar olhando para seu colo, particulamente para o colar ali.

Era o colar que Renné havia deixado para a filha, dizendo para coloca-lo especificamente quando fizesse dezoito anos.

-Deizoito anos. – Bella suspirou ao percebe o olhar de Edward. – Bonito, não?

-Sim, fica incrivel em você.

-Bondade sua, mas é o meu aniversario, então pode me encher de elogios. – Bella deu uma risada baixa e se virou para penteadera.

-Falando em aniversario, eu ainda não te dei o meu presente. – Edward falou puxando o pacote do sobretudo que usava. – Feliz aniversario, fragolina.

Bella olhou pequeno pacote e depois para o vampiro, então o pegou lentamente entre hesitação e curiosidade. Puxou a fita e abriu a caixa, ela ficou olhando para o conteudo por um instante.

-Mas é...

-A caixinha de musica no meu quarto, eu lembro do seu olhar para ela quando foi me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas.

-Não estava quebrada? – Bella perguntou puxando o objeto para fora da caixa.

Era uma coisinha pequena, mas ricamente decorada. Era de cobre com um entalhe de galhos de arvores a circulando, no centro da tampa havia um disco de ouro com um cisnei de asas abertas e ainda havia uma pedra da lua bem na frente, onde o padrão de galhos terminava.

-Eu mandei conserta. – Edward respondeu a observando atentamente, enquanto ela abria a caixinha.

Bella reconheceu a melodia imediatamente, era a musica de ninar que Edward tocou no piano para ela e Nessie. Ela olhou para o namorado vampiro de lado.

-Você não disse que tinha composto essa musica para uma mulher apenas assistindo ela dormi? – Edward acenou esperando ela entender. Bella arregalou os olhos depois de alguns instantes. – Era eu, não é?

Edward observou com grande satisfação um lento sorriso surgi no rosto da amada. Eles ficaram ali por um instante ouvindo a musica. O vampiro aproveitou o momento para se dar um tapinha mental de congratulação, ele tinha acertado em cheio.

Então, repentinamente ela ergueu a cabeça pra ele e declarou...

-Eu te amo.

Edward Anthony Giovanni Cabrini se viu prendendo a respiração em choque. Ele não esperava algo tão direto, ou do nada... Era só um presente. Quer dizer, tinha um significado especial, ele fez a musica para ela, mas... _Mas_...

-Não precisa falar nada. – Bella acrescentou com um sorriso carinhoso o que deixou Edward altamente perturbado. – Só queria que você soubesse. – E fechou a caixinha delicadamente.

Edward ainda estava com a respiração presa, mas ele percebeu que deveria tomar algum providencia sobre o assunto.

Afinal...

-Eu também te amo. – Ela encarou Edward, sentindo um puxão no peito, algo inacreditavelmente forte que a deixou paralisada. – Não me olhe surpresa, eu tenho coração e não é como se você fosse uma pessoa detestável, é apenas teimosa, mas esse é um dos seus charmes. – Sorriu para ela.

-E você é irritante, senhor. – Bella riu alegre.

Edward circulou os braços em sua cintura e a puxou para si. Ela institvamente se inclinou para beija-lo e Bella queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, ficar ali presa nos braços dele sentindo seus labios no seus...

Infelizmente, Edward tinha outros planos...

- Agora vamos antes que eu resolva te jogar na cama. – Ele lhe deu um beijo de leve no nariz.

-Não podemos apenas fazer isso? – Bella gemeu enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

-É a _sua_ festa.

-Alice quem a organizou _sem_ a minha permissão.

-O que é um excelente lembrete de que devemos ir, caso contrario perderei minhas bolas.

-Não é como se elas fossem ser uteis de qualquer maneira, não posso ter filhos. – Bella retrucou saindo do quarto.

-Não seja tão insensível sobre minhas parte genitais, você deve a elas horas e horas de prazer.

-Que eu me lembre é o seu...

-Vocês não precisam falar sobre isso. – Nessie os interrompeu saindo quarto. – _Sério mesmo._

Uma buzina foi se ouvida.

Jacob Black havia chegado para o alivio de Rennesme.

...

Em um ponto longe da casa dos Swan, duas mulheres se encontravam em pequeno apartamento, vestidas elegantemente. Ambas tinham cabelos escuros, embora uma fosse castanhos e da outra negros. Outra diferença marcante eram os olhos delas, enquanto a de longos cabelos negros tinham olhos verdes claros, a de cabelos castanhos tinha marcantes olhos vermelhos.

Que brilhavam maleficamente para a janela, onde encarava a rua.

-O que você quer que eu faça?- Selene perguntou do pequeno sofá que e encontrava sentada.

-Faça-a desaparecer... – Ariadne sorriu malignamente. – Me cansei do jogo de Marcus, livre-se de Victoria.

-E quanto ao plano? – Selene perguntou a encarando intensamente.

-Seu trabalho é Edward, o resto, o destino vai cuidar. – Deu uma risada seca.

Selene a olhou levemente triste, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Ao menos, por agora.

...

Voltando para a mansão Cullen. A festa acontecia ao som de uma banda ao vivo no canto do salão, onde embalava os casais com _Last request._

Jane riu baixinho da maneira como Kate tentava ignorar os olhares do ex-marido. Sasha e Victoria ainda se encontrava olhando incrédula para a vampira.

-Ex-marido? - A ruiva perguntou.

-Eu pensei que vampiros levassema sério o conceito de "para sempre"? - Sasha perguntou confusa.

-Tente passar a eternidade com Garrett, ou melhor, não tente, _sério_. – Kate tomou um gole de seu sangue misturado com alcool. – De qualquer maneira, como é estar casada Jane? Depois de tanto tempo solteira, deve ser estranho ter um marido nada. - Deu uma risada.

-Estou perfeitamente feliz em passar a eternidade com meu marido e não foi do nada, eu me casei quando era humana. – Jane respondeu dando um sorriso para Victoria, que parecia um pouco intrigada com alguns grupos de vampiros que estavam fumando.

Ela havia encontrado a ruiva no lado de fora, não foi dificil entender o nervosismo dela, então a convenceu entrar consigo. Afinal as duas eram Volturis, era perfeitamente aceitavel.

Nicolas estava nos Cullen desde cedo para ajudar com os ataques de lobisomens, eram poucos, mas ainda aconteciam. Alice aproveitou a oportunidade e o roubou para ajudar na organização. No fim, Jane estava agradecida, ela não queria entrar no salão exibindo seu marido ou algo do gênero.

Victoria, por sua vez, se sentia cada vez menos fora de lugar com os Volturis estavam em algum lugar do salão onde ela não poderia vê-los. Não que ela tivesse vergonha ou algo assim, mas eles atraiam olhares de todo mundo e ela não estava confortavel com o conceito de ser vigiada por um monte de vampiros.

No geral, estava indo melhor do que ela esperava.

-Como estão essa noite, minhas caras? – Rosalie Cullen se aproximou do grupo. Seus cabelos dourados caiam perfeitos cachos e o vestido dourado com branco a fazia parecer mais uma deusa grega do que vampira. Sua beleza fazia até mesmo as vampiras ficarem intimidadas,

_Talvez fosse trabalho de sua sedução natural dado ao seu dom de hipnose_, Kate refletiu observando as outras vampiras do grupo olharem para a loira Cullen. A única que parecia não se incomodar era Jane, mas ela era excessão a tantas regras...

-Esperando a aniversariante. – Kate deu uma risada. – Onde está ela?

-Sinceramente, _eu não faço ideia_, mas tenho certeza de que é culpa de Edward. – Rose deu uma risada simpática.

-E eu gostaria de parabenizar Alice pelo excelente trabalho, como sempre. – Cornelia, uma das vampiras Volturi, comentou.

-Sim, ela fez mesmo um ótimo trabalho, mas eu ainda não a vi. – Sasha concordou olhando para Rose curiosa.

-Ela provavelmente está gritando com algum funcionário. – Rose fez um gesto de descanso.

-Bem, não é uma surpresa, Alice é uma perfeccionista.

Pelo canto de olhou Victoria viu um casal entrando, era Nessie e Jacob.

-Por que seu lábios estão com gosto de chocolate? – Jake perguntou intrigado enquanto entravam no salão, eles haviam trocado um rapido beijo e elel não pode deixr de notar o gosto incomum.

-As vezes minha TPM ataca, você sabe. – Nessie lhe deu um olhar mortifero. _Você deveria saber bem disso, afinal é meu parceiro sexual. _Acrescentou com um simples toque na mão dele.

Jacob imediatamente ficou vermelho, o que Nessie achou incrivelmente fofo, mas deixou esse pensamentos para si mesma enquanto puxava a mão para a manga dele, bloqueando seu poder.

-Poderia não pensar sobre isso _aqui_? – Ele pediu em murmuro, a maioria das pessoas na sala tinham uma audição bastante apurada.

-Oh sim! Por que ninguém nunc se refere a mim como sua esposa ou companheira, todos ficariam escandalizados. – Nessie o olhou espremendo os labios.

-E minha nora é incrivelmente espirituosa. – Billy Black comentou dando uma risada. O casal se virou para o Sr. Black completamente congelados, a reação fez Billy sorrir para si mesmo. – Faz bem, Nessie. Tem que ser uma mulher forte para ser esposa de um lobo.

Jacob não sabe se gostaria de socar o pai ou simplesmente se dar um tiro. Fazer Nessie sua namorada foi um verdadeiro drama. Só mencionar esposa perto dela era um crime! Jake já podia ver Nessie expondo as garras e guinchando feito uma gata para o pai.

Mas obviamente mulheres sempre faziam o oposto do que ele esperava.

Nessie simplesmente apertou o braço de Jake e corou até a ultima raiz do cabelo.

-É um pouco cedo para isso, Sr. Black. – Deu uma risadinha sem graça e Jake a olhou estranho.

-Billy, pombinha, me chame de Billy. – O pai dele falou simpaticamente.

No outro lado do salão, a aniversariante da noite era parabenizada por todos que passava. Bella não conhecia exatamente todo mundo, mas estava tudo bem. Edward estava ali do seu lado e, até onde sabia, o mundo poderia explodir e ela ainda estaria feliz.

-Filha. – Bella se virou e viu Charlie Swan, atrás dele ainda estavam Arthur, Alexandra e Neal.

-Pai. – Ela cumprimentou de volta dando um passo para se distanciar dos outros vampiros.

Eles tinham se visto naquela manhã, Bella havia corrido para a cozinha no seu caminho para escola e se deparado com seu pai na mesa tomando uma xícara de café pacificamente. Ambos haviam ficado em silêncio inicialmente, era uma característica de ambos ficarem desconfortáveis com conversas. Era uma coisa dos dois usar uma comunicação silênciosa.

Ainda assim, seu pai quebrou o silêncio naquela manhã. Ele começou lhe contando como havia conhecido Renné (em uma festa do clã Volturi), como no começo havia sido difícil já que ele era naturalmente quieto e Renné apenas não era assim...

E pela primeira vez, Charlie Swan contou a filha sua historia com Renné. Como a família Karlec renegou a filha e apenas os Swan compareceram na pequena cerimônia de casamento. Como eles eram diferentes e de alguma forma conseguiam fazer tudo funcionar. Como o seu nascimento havia sido uma verdadeira bagunça e que foi só ai que as irmãs de sua mãe voltaram a falar com ela. Assim de tudo, como eles haviam sido felizes enquanto havia durado. Pela maneira que o pai falava, Bella pode ver que a separação deles havia sido o grande "E se?" da vida de seu pai.

Mas o que Bella não esperava foi ouvir Charlie falar sobre como ele havia sentido falta de vê-la crescer. O General não era alguém que chorava, mas Bella viu que ele chegou perto disso naquele instante e ela sentiu um aperto no coração pensando em como seria ter sido criada pelo pai. Depois de se recompor, Charlie finalmente lhe entregou o presente de aniversario.

Era um album de família. Da ilustrissima familia Swan. Era antigo, mas bem conservado,_ sua avó havia feito um desses para cada um de seus filhos_, seu pai explicou. Ali estava estavam fotos desde do nascimento do seu pai até graduação, e também havia as fotos de familia, as vezes jantares casuais, outrasde festas ou durante as férias.

Pela primeira vez Bella viu sua avó e ela pode entender o que seu avô quis dizer com se parecer com ela. A mulher tinha olhos castanhos chocolates, que irradiava uma alegria que fez Bella se sentia triste por nunca tê-la conhecido. Seu avô também era bem bonito e apesar de ter cabelos e olhos claros, ela podia ver a semelhança entre ele e seu pai.

No fim, Bella havia matado o primeiro perido apenas para ficar vendo aquelas imagens, ela se sentiu feliz por ter uma familia. Sempre lhe pareceu uma ideia distante e agora, o pensamento de que ela poderia participar de reuniões de familia... Apenas a deixava com uma sensação esquisita. Uma mistura de euforia com nervosismo e uma pitada de temor.

_Era esperança_, ela imaginou.

-Meus parabéns. – Seu tio a cumprimentou alegremente, e talvez fosse um pouco culpa do alcool, mas ela não se importava. – Dezoito anos! Parece que foi ontem que Charlie estava estava esperando no hospital! Estava tão palido que achei que iria desmaiar. – Bella sorriu ao ver o leve tom avermelhado que o pai adquiriu.

-Espera, onde está Sue? – Ela perguntou repentinamente, Charlie tinha uma excelente habilidade de controlar o rosto, mas Bella podia ver como o olhou esquerdo tremeu um pouco.

Nessie havia lhe dito sobre o relacionamento secreto do pai, Bella ficou chocada e então um tanto triste pelo pai não ter lhe contado. Mas pensou sobre isso, Charlie deveria estar com medo que a filha renegasse a atual namorada. Afinal era essa a reação tipica de filhos com pais separados.

Mas Renné havia casado antes, Bella não via mal algum no pai seguir em frente e tentar achar a felicidade. E foi o que ela disse há ele duas semanas atrás quando falaram sobre o assunto. Desde então Bella ia ocasionamento com Nessie na cabana Clearwater distrair a bruxa enquanto os filhos transfiguradores lutavam com um demônio mentalmente.

-Ela disse que sente muito por não poder vir, Seth acordou um pouco doente hoje. – Charlie pigarreou desconfortável.

Ao longe, Emmett Cullen ouvia tudo ao lado de Edward. Naturalmente, estava zombando do irmão postiço mentalmente, afinal aquela era uma de suas diverções favoritas. Um hobby, refletiu brevemente.

-Ela parece positivamente feliz em envelhecer. – Emmett riu. – Ela gostou do presente? – Edward havia pedido a ele o contato em Londres para conserta a caixinha e alterar a musica.

_Algo muito tocante, muito **Edward**._ Emmett pensou malicosamente. _Vigiar a amada durante o sono e compor sobre isso, só por que não era assustador o suficiente com a parte da obsessão em observa-la ao dormi._

-Eu não tenho vergonha dos meus traços romanticos, Emmett.

-Hey, não estou julgando, só apontando um simples fato.

-Vocês, pombinhos, estão me deixando com o trabalho de anfitrião por que? – Jasper apareceu ao lado do dois com uma taça de champagne, era a terceira da noite, Jasper precisva de algo amargo para aguentar a ebulição de emoções no salão.

-Sua esposa organizou a festa. – Edward respondeu colocando as mãos no bolso casualmente.

-É a festa de aniversario de _sua_ noiva. – Jasper retrucou em menos de uma batida de coração. – De qualquer maneira, vocês viram Alice?

-Não. – Emmett respondeu entediado e Edward negou com a cabeça. Jasper continuou olhando para Edward esperando o mesmo usar seu dom.

-Muitos pensamentos, Jasper, demorará um pouco para encontra-la. – Edward respondeu. A maioria ali era vampiros, e a mente de um vampiro era bem mais complicada de se ouvir do que a de um humano.

Muitos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo em uma única mente.

-Leve o seu tempo, eu não me importo. – Jasper tomou um gole de sua bebida.

-Os garotos Cullen. – Vladimir, o lider do clã Romeno, se aproximou. – Acabei de falar com sua noiva, telepata, adoravel como sempre.

-Sim, uma excelente colocação de palavras. – Emmett deu uma risada.

-Como está as coisas para Stefan? – O outro lider Romeno havia voltado para a Europa para ajudar no controle de danos.

-Kiara reporto que ele está reunindo alguns membros Romenos que estavam fora da zona de ataque. – Vladimir sorriu educadamente. – Diga a Alice que a festa está excelente, como sempre. – Acrescentou a Jasper.

-Conhecendo minha esposa, ela provavelmente já sabe. – Ele acenou em resposta, então o olhar Romeno desviou o olhar para algo atrás do loiro e os três vampiros Cullen acompanharão o olhar.

Edward foi o único que não ficou surpreso pelo fato de que Sasha, a protetora, estar dançando com Fred. Mas o fato de Fred ter como criador Santiago, o único quem torturo Sasha no ultimo ano deixava as coisas um pouco pertubadoras. E falando no torturador Volturi, ele se encontrava dirgindo olhares mortais para o casal loiro na pista.

Mas o telepata sabia que os pensamentos mortais que o torturador planejava a criação nunca se concretizariam. Afinal Fred podia contar com Victoria, que descobriu a historia toda através de Bree, a outra criação de Santiago.

Victoria, entretanto, se encontrava inconsciente do que acontecia no salão. Havia feito sua fuga no instante que ouvi a Swan chegando, ela ainda não tinha estômago para desejar "feliz aniversario" a semi-demônio. Então, ela estava ali no jardim, corvademente se escondendo, mergulhada em sua solidão.

Ao menos, foi o que ela pensou até ouvir Riley atrás ela. A ruiva havia suspirado para si mesma, ela não era a maior fã dele, mas não estava mais com tanta raiva do vampiro. Afinal, ele ajudou sua irmã quando a mesma foi atacada.

-Você poderia ao menos explicar como acabou sendo reclamada pelo Marcus Volturi? – Ele perguntou depois dela explicar seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

E a vampira ruiva quis contar, _era por que Marcus resolveu atender o pedido de Isabella Swan._

Ela quase riu ao pensar que estava viva por que a aniversariante da festa pediu e aqui estava ela fugindo para não lhe dar parabéns. Mas, de novo, Bella apenas pediu por que se sentia em divida por causa de James.

_James..._ Ela pensou com tristeza, se lembrando do demônio que havia possuido o melhor amigo. Naquele exato momento, ele se encontrava preso no subterraneo da propriedade, onde os Volturis viviam. Quando ela o viu pela ultima vez (e a ultima vez teve consequencias graves com Aro não gostando nada dela os desobedece-los) ele era a sombra de James, palido, parecendo realmente cansado e... E ainda assim, ele havia lhe dito para ir embora, para bem longe dali. Embora tenha ficado triste pelo comportamento violento do demônio, Athenodora lhe explicou que podia ser duas coisas: o demônio não queria alguém tão proximo do dono do corpo, poderia ativar algo no James em si, ou aquele era James lhe pedindo para fugir. As possibilidades lhe davam esperanças e era tudo o que tinha...

Enquanto vampira ruiva refletia, Riley a observava atenteamente. Varias emoções haviam passado no rosto dela, era uma vampira jovem, um livro aberto quando se tratava de suas emoções. Ela havia sido sua quando humana e então tirada de si abruptamente. Riley não estava apaixonado, mas ele se importava com ela, até mesmo considerou transforma-la quando tudo estivesse acabado e a ruiva sobrevivesse.

De certa forma, Riley meio que sentia falta de conversa com ela, de fazer amor com ela, da Victoria em si. Agora ela estava a alguns passos de distancia e ainda assim longe, _tão longe quanto as estrelas_. Ele refletiu para si mesmo.

Como as coisas acabaram assim?

-Eu... – Victoria começou a responder qualquer coisa para desviar a pergunta dele quando foram interrompidos por um pigarreio.

Os dois viraram para ver Caius Volturi parado na varanda eleganticissimo em seu terno (algo a altura de Athenodora, Sra. Diva-de-hollywood). Ele sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto se encaminhava em direção a eles.

-Espero não estar interrompendo nada. – Ele comentou deixando claro que sabia que estava interrompendo e estava adorando o fato.

-É claro que não, Riley só estava me convidando para uma dança quando eu voltasse para o salão. – Victoria sorriu simpaticamente para Riley, que ficou momentaneamente espantado pela forma como ela reagiu. – E eu aceitei.

-Adorável. – Caius parou ao lado deles. Riley observou os dois Volturis se olharem, Victoria curiosa e Caius tranquilamente, até que percebeu que era sua hora de sair de cena.

Caius esperou a porta da varanda fechar, antes de enganchar a mão de Victoria em seu braço e puxa-la para uma caminhada forçada.

-O que você quer? – Victoria perguntou estranhando, Caius não representava perigo, ela podia sentir, mas também não lhe agravada ele arrasta-la pelos jardins longe da festa.

-Não poderia ter essa conversa na residencia, muitos ouvios, aqui é mais coveniente. - Ele justificou . - Pude percebe que ficou amiga de minha esposa. - Acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Victoria sentiu algo se quebrando em choque dentro de si, ele ia falar sobre a esposa? Queria que ela fosse uma especie de espiã?

-Sim, ela tem me ajudado muito. – Ela respondeu hesitante.

-Bem, eu desconfio que ela esteja aprontando algo. – Caius refletiu.

-Algo contra nós? – Victoria gaguejou surpresa.

-Não, algo para nós ajudar e se está escondendo é por que eu não vou gostar. – Ele parou perto da fonte d'agua, a brisa os circulou dando uma falsa atmosfera de tranquilidade. – O que quer dizer que é algo perigoso, algo que pode valer a vida dela.

Victoria piscou com o cenho franzido, seria possível? Athenodora que nunca movia um dedo para a batalha? Que ficava em casa praticamente presa para que o marido não se preocupasse?

-Athenodora não sai de casa, fica na proteção Volturi, não quer arriscar preocupa-lo. Como ela...? – Victoria comentou confusa, enquanto se sentava na fonte.

-Ela faria qualquer coisa para proteger sua família, minha cara, é o que significa amor. – Caius colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou observando a água da fonte.

Sua esposa era esperta e podia fazer o que bem quisesse, ela havia provado esse ponto quando fugiu e se tornou guerreira, chegando ao ponto de derrota-lo em guerra. Depois desse episodio, obviamente teve outros, mas o fato dela ter voltado para ela naquele momento deixou claro como água que ela o amava. Caius não achou que haveria maior felicidade do que aquela, todo o ódio que havia cultivado por ela até aquele momento morreu com um simples sorriso.

Mas embora ela fosse mestra em segredos, ele a conhecia muito bem. Infelizmente, isso implicava que ela o conhecia em igual medida.

Por isso recorria a Victoria, a nova aquisição de Marcus ttinha um ar jovem que lhe dava a falsa impressão de ingenuidade. E Athenodora tinha se apegado a vampirazinha, o que faria Victoria perfeita para ajudá-lo.

-Isso é...

-Me ajudará ou não? – Caius revirou os olhos, Victoria o olhou desconfiada, _então a ruivinha não era tão estúpida em confiar em todo mundo ali. _

_Bom, isso muito bom_.

...

Enquanto os dois membros Volturis estavam na fonte, Athenodora não poderia se importa mais rindo nos braços de Aro e girando na pista. Sulpicia, a esposa de Aro (ou companheira, como insistia Athenodora), não se encontrava na festa, ela era a mais anti-social entre os Volturis, mas ainda assim...

Marcus estava intrigado pela ausência dela. Ela não era uma borboleta social como Athenodora, mas também gostava de festas...

De qualquer maneira, isso não lhe interessava. Marcus olhou ao redor percebendo que Riley estava no salão, mas nem sinal de Victoria. O vampiro não desistia da ruiva, mesmo ela sempre deixando caro que não o queria mais. A noção inteira havia deixado Marcus levemente curioso, ele entendia sobre amor, mas...

_Mas_ vampiros poderiam ser intensos sobre seu amor tanto quanto com o desejo sexual. Caius teve seus momentos longe de Athenodora e o mesmo valia para ela, o próprio Marcus havia necessidades. Entretanto, Victoria não entenderia, não por agora, sendo tão jovem.

Sua protegida ainda era volúvel demais para Marcus poder enxerga o vinculo emocional com Riley. Ele poderia sentir apenas quando se era formado... Marcus teria que averiguar aquilo, não gostaria que Victoria arranjasse alguém complicado como companheiro. Jane já havia se saído muito bem nesse trabalho, o marido era lobisomem, mas não qualquer espécie. Uma especie que fora quase dizimada pelos Romenos, felizmente Vladimir não pareceu ofendido agora pouco com a escolha romântica de Jane e isso implicava em não precissarem fazer nenhuma atitude extrema para evitar guerra.

Por isso, se preocupava com a escolha de Victoria. Não queria ter que mata-la para evitar o fim de uma aliança.

Pensando nisso, ele não pode deixar de olhar para o outro casal na pista: Bella e Edward. Ambos riam felizes enquanto rodopiavam, ou mais Edward a rodopiava, Bela mal tocava o chão.

Aquele era um caso realmente curioso. No começo, Marcus identificou a química imediata própria do amor jovem, entretanto, naquele momento, vendo os dois daçarem, ele não sentia o vinculo da mesma forma. Era mais profundo, _muito mais_ profundo do que ele esperava.

O líder Volturi não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo, alguém trombou nele.

Eles estavam uma festa de criaturas sobrenaturais, ninguém ousaria trompar nele. Ainda mais tocar do jeito que a pessoa fez. Marcus apertou a mão, onde a pessoa havia deixado algo.

Um rubi, um pequeno rubi.

_Didyme?_ Marcus olhou para a direção que mulher havia ido e andou rapidamente.

Nessie viu o chefão "coração de gelo" Volturi passar por ela apressadamente, o que ela achou sinistro. O homem lhe dava arrepios, verdade seja dita. Ela se voltou para Sasha, que debatia com Kate sobre tatuagens.

-Mas eu pensei que por terem uma pele mais resistente não sentiriam tanta dor.

-Não, não é bem dor, é uma luta por instinto, no instante que a agulha toca a pele queremos socar o tatuador até restar apenas uma pilha de miolos. – Nessie fez uma careta.

-Eu lembro de quando Bella fez a tatuagem, foi o pior presente que eu poderia ter dado para ela, devo ter quebrado três dedos, enquanto ela segurava minha mão. – Nessie acrescentou.

-Falando mal de mim? - Bella se aproximou com um soriso, Esme havia revendicado Edward par uma dança.

-Você tem uma tatuagem? – Rose olhou para Bella curiosa.

-Eu pensei que você já tinha visto. – Bellaa olhou confusa e tirou o bracelete, mostrando o pulso com a fênix.

-Isso é uma fênix? – Rose a olhou repentinamente desconfiada. – Por que uma fênix?

-Minha mãe. – Bella deu de ombros. – Nessie também tem uma no ombro.

Rose olhou para Bella pensativa, fênix tinham uma criatura mitológico, mas e se significasse algo a mais? A família de Renné era uma longa e poderosa linhagem e tinha envolvimento Tulekaliju...

E algumas pessoas acreditavam que as Fenix vieram dai. Isso não poderia ser coincidência!

-Bem, é uma bela tatuagem. - Sasha elogiou.

De repente, Nessie sentiu uma pontada estranha e instintivamente agarrou o braço de Bella.

-Algum problema? - Ela olhou para a "filha".

-Apenas uma sensação estranha. – Nessie sentiu o estomago revirar. – Deve ser os chocolates.

-Venha, com licença. – Bella a arrastou dali, naqueles casos vomitar era a saída.

-Ela disse chocolate? – Bree perguntou as outras intrigada.

-Semi-demonios. – Rose deu de ombros como se explicasse tudo, mas sua cabeça estava a mil por hora trabalhando em teoria após teoria.

Talvez a resposta que procurava estivesse aqui em Forks. _Sempre em Forks_, pensou intrigada.

No outro lado do salão, Jake tinha sua paciência testa com anciões Quileute. Um deles havia implicado que as vezes uma morte era necessária pela saúde de seu bando. Era uma noção horrível, mas era verdadeira. Nem todos eram fortes o suficiente para enfrentar um demônio e a morte era a maneira menos dolorosa de dar paz a pessoa.

Mas Seth era forte, ele tinha provado isso hoje. Por isso Jake apenas acenou fingindo não entender as indireta e deixou Sam brilhar entre os anciões. Todos haviam esperado que Jacob fosse o menino de ouro e liderasse e até mesmo Sam tinha se preparado para ceder o lugar a ele quando o mesmo tivesse a primeira transformação.

Billy Black, entretanto, havia criado o filho com senso de honra e justiça. Sam havia se transformado primeiro, não importa de quem Jacob era descendente isso não o fazia certo para ser líder. Então, ele não se importou em ceder a liderança, mas tudo se complicou muito desde que Nessie e toda a guerra contra os demônios surgiu.

Agora, ele era o excluído e a ovelha negra entre os anciões. Ao menos para quase todos, seu pai ainda lhe apoiava em tudo. Billy parecia entender que algumas coisas eram inevitáveis e que o filho não estava desistindo de nada, apenas fazendo o que era certo e embora, alguns anciões entendiam isso, não quer dizer que iriam falar em voz alta.

Algo apitou no ouvido de Jake repentinamente. Ele piscou surpreso pela sensação, parecia com a sesação de um gancho enterrado em seu crânio e a coisa o puxava. Ele olhou ao redor rapidamente e se desculpo com os membros.

_Era o seu instinto de alfa apitando_. Pensou enquanto sacava o celular.

...

Já no andar de cima, Marcus olhava para a esposa incrédulo. Ela estava ali!

Como ela poderia fazer algo tão arriscado? Por quê ela faria algo assim?

-O que está tramando? - Perguntou deconfiado.

-Por que escolheu o lado deles, Marcus? Ele quis me matar... – Didyme o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, e aquilo atingiu Marcus.

_Ele não pensava que isso poderia acontecer. Mas o rosto dela, aquele rosto que ele amou... Ainda ama._

-Eu sei. – Marcus suspirou fechando a porta. – Aro se consumiu pelo poder naquela época.

-Então por que está do lado dele?

-Por que você não quer se vingar do seu irmão, você quer devolver o poder aos demônios.

-Não é verdade! Eu quero ter a paz eterna que apenas a morte pode trazer! Vi meus filhos morrerem, Marcus, cada membro que escolhia a vida humana me matava um pouco por dentro...

-Foi a escolha deles. Não seja egoísta...

-_Você_ não me deu escolha. – Ariadne retrucou magoada. – Você me transformou, não me venha falar de egoísmo!

-Didyme, depois de tudo o que passou com aquelas criaturas... Como pode sequer pensar em ajuda-los? – Marcus não conseguia entender aquilo, ela estava tão cega assim?! – Nos transformar de volta a humanos quebraria todo o feitiço e vampiros não existiriam mais, entende isso?

-Há lobisomens, eles poderiam...

-Não minta para mim. – Marcus a cortou bruscamente. – Eu sei que fez o trato com os demônios. Eles não estariam ao seu lado se não fosse o caso.

Ariadne congelou por dentro, esse homem, ele poderia ver através dela, ele era o seu marido e ela precisava tanto dele...

Mas não aqui, não nesse mundo cheio de dor e violência... Ela o querida junto a si, com seus filhos e netos a muito tempo falecidos.

Didyme soltou suspiro choroso e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, ela podia ver a frente da mansão perfeitamente. Seus olhos queimaram novamente e ela deixou as lágrimas saírem, por que ele não poderia entender?

Ela só queria ser humana, envelhecer com ele e ver sua família crescer... Mas eles viveram muito tempo, não tinha como se transforma em humanos e sobreviver, o equilibrio da natureza não deixaria.

_A única alternativa era a morte, mas ela morreria como humana e ele também_, prometeu a si mesma.

...

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, na parte de trás da casa, Nessie vomitava horrores no vaso sanitário. Bella não precisava segurar os cabelos dela, já que estavam presos, mas isso não a impediu de esfregar a mão em circulo nas costas de Nessie.

-Quando você irá menstruar?

_Só no final do mês, deve ser algum tipo de pós TPM._ – Nessie respondeu tocando em seu braço.

-Tudo bem, eu vou pegar uma toalha para você. – Bella se ergueu e Nessie acenou fracamente em resposta. – E ver onde raios se meteu seu namorado... – Ela murmurou para si mesma.

Ela havia isolado o lugar, então ninguém precisaria ouvir os sons de Nessie. Aquilo estragaria o clima de festa, já que a maioria provavelmente ouviria Nessie.

-_Isso é ridículo._ – Bella parou ao ouvir a voz do pai no final do corredor, era baixo, mas ela conseguiu ouvir.

Ela se aproximou expandindo seu escudo para que não a ouvissem.

_-Ela tem dezoito, é um perigo a todos._ – Ouviu sua avó. Bella congelou em pânico. – _Seu poder alcançou o auge e Renné fez a burrice de lhe deixar seus poderes._

-_Nós podemos mantê-la segura._ – Charlie argumentou impaciente.

-_Não seja estúpido, é dela que devemos nos proteger_. – Ela rebateu asperamente. – _Bella é um erro da natureza..._

_-Ela não é um erro da natureza, ela é minha filha._

_-E você sabia desde do começo que ela é algo não deveria existir! Você não é um humano comum misturar isso com o sangue de uma bruxa a torna um desequilíbrio da natureza._

_-Isso foi corrigido pela própria Renné. Ela viveu como uma humana, com seus poderes de minha parte reduzidos, Renné me explicou isso antes ir embora._

_-Mas o poder ressurgiu com o veneno de demônio._ – Madeleine falou seriamente. – _Não pode mantê-la longe da verdade, Charlie, ela está destinada_...

_-Eu não acredito em uma palavra daquela vampira, afinal futuros podem ser mudados._

– _A cada segundo que ela respira o mundo conspira contra si mesmo, ela deve ser morta ou todos morreram..._

_-Escute..._

Então, ela ouviu a terrivel verdade.

Bella tropeçou para longe da porta não querendo ouvir mais nada. Ela se apoiou na parede por um instante sentindo as lagrimas caírem em seu rosto. Como eles puderam esconder algo assim dela?

Ela andou pelo corredor em choque, enquanto as lagrimas embaçavam sua visão. _Sufocada_, Bella se sentia sufocada, ela precisava de ar, precisava sair dali.

_Agora_.

...

Já na festa, Edward estava preocupado, para dizer o mínimo. Ele tinha sentindo os pensamentos de Nessie, teria ido ajuda-las se não estivesse no meio de uma dança com Esme. Sua prima respeitava muito os bons costumes, então ele teve que esperar a dança termina.

E tudo para ser puxado por Carlisle, que estava preocupado com o desaparecimento de Alice.

Então Edward entendeu pela primeira vez que ninguém da família Cullen havia se preocupado com esse fato. Pessoas passaram as ultimas três horas perguntando e eles basicamente não se importaram.

Isso não era normal, eles estavam acostumados a entrar em guarda rapidamente. Então, Edward esqueceu momentaneamente Nessie e Bella, se focando em achar sua irmã postiça. A tarefa se afirmou ser mais difícil do que esperava, _vampiros pensavam demais para o próprio bem_, ele concluiu.

-Você parece preocupado, Sr. Cabrini.

O nome chamou a atenção do vampiro telepata imediatamente, ele se virou lentamente para uma das varandas do salão e viu um mulher apoiada na grade casualmente.

Cachos negros caiam em suas costas e se misturavam no preto do próprio vestido da convidada. Edward pisou cauteloso na varanda, ele sabia muito bem quem era.

-Selene. – Cumprimentou desconfiado. – Não esperava encontra-la por aqui. – Ela se virou para ele, os incomuns olhos verdes o encaravam intensamente.

-Tantos membros estão aqui, uma a mais não faz diferença. – Sua voz suave nunca enganara Edward, a mulher exalava perigo. – Safira me falou de seu amor pela aniversariante, então meus parabéns a ela.

-Alice sumiu. – Edward falou de repente estreitando os olhos.

-Oh? – Ela o olhou curiosa. – Interessante, conseguiram capturar uma vidente? – Um canto da boca dela se ergueu.

-Você sabe algo sobre isso?

-Talvez, talvez... – Murmurou deixando os olhos se perderam no vitral da porta que dava para o salão. – É curioso como nunca chamamos uma vidente para fazer parte de nosso pequeno grupo, não? Acho que a resposta acabou de ser dada.

-O que quer dizer?

-Descubra. – Ela o desafiou erguendo de leve o queixo. – E seria bom tomar conta de Rennesme, não quer perde outra pessoa querida. A morte Marie foi o suficientemente triste.

O choque atravessou Edward ao ouvir aquilo, do que ela falava?! Marie não tinha morrido! Ele se lembra de como... Espere um momento, _ele não se lembra_. Era uma sensação estranha, a noção estava lá o tempo todo, mas ele nunca processou de verdade, como o fato de Alice estar desaparecida e ninguém da familia prestar atenção ao fato.

-Rennesme? – Edward tentou se focar, não se importava com Marie. – Por que diz isso?

-Ora, dever moral. Ela é sua descendente, e sempre se protege família. – Sorriu como quem soubesse de algo.

-Como sabe disso? – Perguntei surpreso, aquilo havia sido guardado a sete chaves, não tinha como alguém saber fora a família...

-Devo dizer que estou intrigada em como a característica dos cabelos tenha permanecido através das gerações. – Ela comentou tateando os dedos na varanda. – E estou surpresa por não ter percebido, há muitas pistas se olha com atenção, o feitiço com seu sangue o afetou depois de tudo. – Acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Edward sentiu um estranho nó na garganta ao percebe que olhar de Selene não se dirigia para si. Ela falava com alguém atrás de si, por um instante ele pediu para alguém, um entidade sagrada, _qualquer coisa_, que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

Então se virou lentamente e viu Nessie o olhando chocada.

Como ele não a ouviu chegar?

Se virou para Selene raivoso, mas ela havia sumido.

-É verdade? – Nessie gaguejou, seus olhos arderam, mas ela não chorou.

-Nessie... – Edward tentou falar.

Mas ele percebeu os olhos de Nessie girarem para trás, surpreso e por puro instinto ele a pegou antes de colapsar no chão.

-Nessie?!- Exclamou surpreso por ela ter desmaiado.

-Edward? – Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu Esme se aproximar em sua velocidade vampirica. Agora, ela tinha ouvido. Todos podiam ouvi-los.

Ele havia subestimado o pode de Selene de alguma forma.

...

No outro lado do salão, perto das escadas, alheio ao estado da namorada, Jacob falava com Leah ao celular.

-Ele só está dormindo, quando está lutando com o demônio, o estado dele muda. – Leah argumentou.

-Tem algo errado, ok? Acorde-o! – Jake fez uma careta pressionando o dedo contra a tempora.

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir!

Leah puxou o celular do ouvido e chamou a mãe, enquanto se aproximava do irmão.

-Seth? – Chamou delicadamente, seu irmãozinho se assustava muito quando acordava desde que foi possuído pelo o demônio.

-Leah?O que foi? - Sue perguntou da porta.

-Me ajude a acorda-lo mãe, Jake acha que tem algo errado. – Leah falou sacudindo o irmãozinho de leve.

Voltando a mansão Cullen, Victoria se apressava pelo corredor. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, não era bem uma sensação de perigo, apenas como se estivesse sendo observada por algo ruim. Victoria não quis falar para os outros Volturis, por que Nessie desmaiou lá embaixo e os membros Volturis eram os primeiros juntos aos Cullen.

A ultima coisa que Victoria queria era pânico.

Então, ela seguiu o cheiro de Marcus até uma das salas de visita no andar de cima. Victoria se via grata pela mania anti-social de Marcus...

-_Você talvez não queira ser salva, mas eu irei fazê-lo de qualquer maneira, Didyme._ – Victoria abriu a porta incrédula com o que ouvia e quem falava. – Eu te amo.

-O que? – Victoria exclamou involuntariamente, ao ouvir o discurso de Marcus.

A mulher, obviamente vampira, a olhou do seu lugar na janela. Marcus também se virou surpreso pela interrupção, imediatamente se virou desconfiado para a esposa. Ela poderia desviar qualquer um facilmente, mas deixou Victoria entrar. Por que aquilo?

-Então é você quem anda distraindo meu marido da "dor"? – Ariadne perguntou ironicamente e mesmo com o rosto manchado de lagrimas, Victoria deu um passo para trás sentindo o perigo da outra vampira.

Victoria suspirou com a cabeça trabalhando a toda potencia.

-Seu marido? – Ela gaguejou e olhou para Marcus horrorizada. – Espera, ela está viva!

Tudo o que ela sabia de Marcus se quebrou em um segundo, como raios ela podia confiar nele? Ele enganou todos! Até mesmo sua família.

Ela deu um passo e se virou correndo para o corredor. Marcus olhou para Ariadne.

-Você esperava isso acontecer?

-Não, mas estou feliz por ter acontecido. – Didyme sorriu sardonicamente, Marcus notou pela primeira vez um brilho insano em seus olhos.

Então, ele se virou para o corredor rapidamente.

-Quem...? – Ele ouviu a voz de Victoria e chegou a tempo de vê-la sumir no ar.

-Lyanna... – Marcus olhou para Selene cautelosamente, ela abaixou a mão e olhou sem expressão nenhuma.

-Não precisa se preocupar, querido, nunca mais a verá. – Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Marcus ao ouvir a risada psicótica de Ariadne.

Ele se virou para a esposa, mas ela já tinha sumido assim como Selene.

O que acontecia?

-Marcus? – Ele se virou e viu Rosalie Cullen. -O que...?

O som lá embaixo interrompeu a pergunta de Rose, ambos seguriam rapidamente para o andar de baixo.

Tudo para ver Jacob Black gruindo com as mãos na cabeça.

-É Seth. – Billy falou com o celular do filho junto ao ouvido. - Ele está tentando se comunicar com você, abra a mente.

-Demônios... – Jacob rosnou sentindo a cabeça prestes a explodir, de repente a atenção dos convidados estavam neles.

Esme entretanto ignorava os acontecimentos, estava focada na namorada do Black: Nessie.

-Aqui. – Garrett entregou o a garrafa de whisky, Esme colocou embaixo do nariz da moça e ela abriu os olhos alguns instantes depois.

-Como você...? – Edward se interrompeu e olhou para cima.

-O que foi? – Esme perguntou preocupada ainda com uma atordoada Nessie no colo.

Edward não se importou em responder. Apenas apareceu do outro lado do salão e agarrou a cabeça de Jacob.

-O que há?- Aro perguntou com um sorriso um tanto nervoso trocando um olhar com Marcus na escada. Athenodora viu e cravou as unhas na mão de Caius, que apenas apertou de volta, mas de um jeito mais reconfortante.

-Algo vai acontecer hoje. – Edward respondeu lendo a mente de Jake. – O demônio que assombra Seth, está... _O sangue mais puro que existe é dos inocentes abençoados. O receptáculo florescera no final do inverno..._

-_ "... E então sob a lua da cheia, na primavera, o líder virá" _– E ao murmurar isso, Seth desmaiou.

Sue olhou para o filho horrorizada.

-Leah? Me ajude aqui. – Sue mandou se inclinando sobre o filho.

No salão Cullen, um silêncio mortal se fazia.

-Onde ouviu isso? – A voz de Aro quebrou o silencio. Todos os Volturis estavam em choque, e isso incluía Jane e Nicolas (que tecnicamente era parte do clã).

Eles já tinham ouvido aquilo.

Algo antigo, palavras que atravessaram milênios e tinham o poder de parar a família de vampiros mais poderosa do planeta.

-O demônio falou na mente de Seth, Jacob pode visualizar. - Edward murmurou largando a cabeça de Jake.

-Jake? – Nessie apareceu na multidão pálida e se ajoelhou ao lado do namorado.

-Que lua é a de hoje? - Aro perguntou para os outros, ele não perdia muito tempo olhando para o céu.

-Estamos no final de verão, temos tempo. – Esme argumentou para Aro .

-Vocês sabiam, não? – Aro perguntou aos Cullen estreitando os olhos.

-Sim. – Carlisle respondeu aparecendo do nada, Alice estava atrás dele esfregando os pulsos.

-Alice! – Jasper exclamou indo para o lado da esposa em menos de um segundo. – Onde esteve?

-Alguém me prendeu... – Alice piscou confusa.

-Você previu isso? Você viu os demônios falando dessa profecia, não? – Aro estava trêmulo de raiva a essa altura do campeonato.

Charlie Swan chegou nesse instante vendo a confusão. As pessoas abriram espaço para ele e se viu olhando para os vampiros discutindo.

-ESTUPIDOS! Vão matar a todos nós! – Aro rosnou.

-Se acalme, Aro. – Athenodora segurou o braço dele, ela não queria deixar os convidados nervosos, ele a olhou frustrado.

-O que está havendo? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

-_É final_ de inverno! Estão mesmo se guiando pelas estações do ano de hoje em dia e dessa parte do planeta?! Demônios são de outra parte do mundo, deveriam ter considerado o clima de seu lugar de origem! – Aro exclamou nervoso.

Não foi preciso calcular muito para percebe que era verdade. No lado sul do planeta era inverno, quase primavera...

Edward que estava em choque ergueu a cabeça para o general Swan. Ele não podia ouvir tudo que se passava na cabeça dele, mas podia ver alguns flash's.

Horrorizado, ele se lembrou do que Alice comentou alguns dias atrás. Sobre a profecia se referir ao sangue de um humano com dons especiais.

Bella foi humana e _podia_ voltar a ser. E ela estava fazendo dezoito anos.

Mais do que isso, ela não era só filha de um humano Volturi era também filha de uma bruxa. As palavras de Madeleine para Bella ecoaram em sua cabeça_ "Odiá-la fará mais fácil quando tivermos que te matar"._

Isabella Swan era o receptáculo.

Sua Bella.

Por isso... _Por isso os demônios a queriam tanto!_ Não era sobre vingança, teriam a matado há muito tempo caso fosse isso, eles a queriam viva e deixarão bem claro. Edward sentiu um nó no estômago.

-Onde está Bella?- Ele perguntou e pode ver o olhar de alerta no rosto de Charlie. – Alice?

-Hã... - Ela piscou se concentrando.

...

Bella aumentou a velocidade do carro. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ela ia ser o fim de todos! Sua avó lhe odiava não pelo fato de que tinha nascido. Mas pelo o que representava, pelo o que iria ser.

E sua mãe havia se separado do seu pai, por que aquela vampira falou que seria grande algum dia. Não era algo necessariamente bom.

O lider dos demônios iria possui-la e, então, ela iria trazer o fim de tudo.

A verdade era horrível demais.

A semi-demônio se sentia completamente perdida.

_Como eles puderam?! Como...? O que é...?_

Algo passou pela estrada e o carro capotou. O automovel rolo três vezes antes de termina girando pela estrada.

Quando tudo parou de girar, Bella se encontrou completamente desnorteada. Ela tossiu sentindo-se completamente dolorida. Com algum esforço, ela tirou o cinto e começou a se arrastar para fora do carro.

Ela soluçou sentindo os braços se afundarem nos cacos de vidros enquanto rastejava para fora. Bella gemeu quando se viu completamente fora do automóvel, tinha quebrado a perna. Arrancou um caco de vidro profundamente mergulhado em sua coxa.

Suspirou ainda zonza com os acontecimentos.

Ela suspirou e olhou para cima.

Uma_ lua nova_ brilhava no céu.

_A azarada Isabella Swan_. Pensou ironicamente para o céu.

Um rosnado chamou sua atenção. Ela piscou e se virou de bruços, encarou a sua frente, era o outro lado da estrada, tinha mato, mas ela não via nada.

Então percebeu seu erro.

O rosnado vinha de trás de si.

Ela olhou sobre ombro. O rosnado baixo ficou mais alto. Um frio bateu em sua barriga.

Uma batida de coração foi o que ela levou para reconhecer o som. _Cão do inferno._

Bella se virou para rastejar, se levantar, correr, _qualquer coisa_.

Algo se fechou dolorosamente em seu tornozelo e foi puxada bruscamente para a escuridão da floresta.

E tudo o que restou na noite foi o eco de seu grito.

* * *

**N/a: Eu vou lhes dar um momento para se recuperar.  
**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Eu não sei o que te falar, caro leitor! Acredite não foi mais facil para mim escrever isso do que para vocês lerem. A historia inteira mudou a partir desse ponto. Esse capitulo... Bem, ele estava planejado desde do começo, talvez não fosse exatamente como saiu, mas o enredo em si estava. Afinal aqui está a resposta por toda a historia existir! Afinal, Bella deveria estar morta a muito tempo se era ser vingança contra seu pai, vamos ser honestos. E tudo se encaixa, é uma dolorosa verdade que verão quando relerem a historia (se vocês _ainda_ quiserem continuar, por que né?).**

**Agora, o por que dá historia estar nesse tipo de narração... Eu queria dar o ponto de vista de todos, sabe? Fiz meu melhor para não confudir ninguém, mas se houver alguma duvida, por favor fale e eu esclarecerei. E na verdade, eu meio que gostei de escrever assim, mas eu não posso me permiti escrever dessa forma de novo, por que ai todos os sergredos da historia estariam entregues aushauhsha'. **

**E aqueles ainda em choque, um lembrete: o capitulo não foi só o final com Bella! Tem a Dydime dando uma luz no que diabos está acontecendo ali e Victoria, e Nessie desmaiando, e Seth (até ele tinha motivo para ser possuido) e o sumisso estranho de Alice... Bem, um monte de detalhes.**

**Os proximos capitulos vai iniciar o final dessa historia. Tenho que avisa-lo, no maximo cinco capitulos virão. _No maximo, provavelmente menos._  
**

**Isso tem sido divertido, pessoal! **

**Hoje, eu não responderei os reviews, eu sinto muito mesmo por isso.**

**Entretanto! O proximo capitulo sairá terça feira! Isso mesmo dia 26/02 fiquem atentos!**

**E antes que comecem a macumba online, pessoal, eu estou fazendo 18 aninhos hoje =B! E eu fui chamada para psicologia *-*!**

**Sejam legais, amores.**

**Até mais!  
**

**Maça ;***

**Uma preview do proximo capitulo:**

**_"Parei o carro no mar e olhei ao redor. Rose havia ficado calada a viagem inteira._**

**_-Amor?_**

**_Madeleine não havia falado nada, até Rose abrir a boca. A bruxa bem que tentou para-la, mas eu a segurei e Rose pode hipnotiza-la._**

**_O que a mulher revelou foi pertubador."_**


	41. Howl

**Capitulo dedicado a LauritaBruxinha , por seu aniversario! Muito doce e felicidade para você, amore.**

**Capitulo 41**

**Howl**

_"If you could only see_

_The beast you've made of me"_

**Howl - Florence + The Machine**

**Victoria P.O.V**

Meus olhos estavam fortemente fechados.

Eu morri?

Senti algo estranho em minha mão. Era terra?

Abri os olhos intrigada.

Eu estava deitada na terra... O que?

Me ergui bruscamente e olhei ao redor. Eu estava em uma floresta? Como...? Por que...?

Algo apitou dentro de mim. Eu não estava sozinha.

Escondi-me atrás da arvore por puro instinto e esperei.

Os gritos vieram logo em seguida. Me inclinei atrás arvore curiosa com o que estava acontecendo. Não demoro muito para uma garota surgir no lugar onde estava deitada. Ela parecia desesperada, por que...

Algo atacou ela e eu prendi a respiração em choque. Como eu não tinha ouvido...?

Oh Deus! Aquele... Aquele era o _Aro_? Que roupas eram aquelas?

Eu realmente estou intrigada com a roupa dele, enquanto o mesmo se alimenta de uma pobre e inocente garota?

-Tudo bem, você é o mais rapido. – Caius apareceu logo atrás dele. Pisquei confusa e atordoada, Caius tinha falado em outra lingua e eu de alguma forma consegui entender.

Sai de trás arvore quase aliviada por ver dois Volturis ali, quase, a garota estava sangrando horrores. Os dois mexeram a cabeça em minha direção quando me movi para frente.

Mas ficaram me olhando estranho, como... Como...

-Você ouviu isso? – Caius perguntou suspeito. Oh Deus! Como minha mente está processando essa lingua tão bizarra?

-Deve ser só algum animal, você sabe como eles adoram comer carne humana. – Aro respondeu e afundou os dentes na garota novamente.

_Espere um minuto_. Olhei-os horrorizada.

Eles não podiam me ver?

-Não se assuste. - Ouvi minha lingua nativa.

Me virei e vi a mulher do corredor. Ela olhava para a cena atrás de mim sem emoção alguma.

-Eles não podem me ver e eu entendo o que falam! Como...? - Apontei para trás.

-Eu precisava que entendesse o que estava acontecendo e sobre sua invisibilidade... Eu não posso deixar você alterar o tempo, as consequências são perigosas demais. – Ela retrucou. – E acredite, eu adoraria mudar os acontecimentos.

-Do que você está falando? Onde eu estou?

-Não onde, _quando_. – Ela me olhou divertida. – Eu a mandei de volta para o tempo. Preciso que saiba o que aconteceu.

-Por que?

-Por que então você poderá colocar o futuro de volta ao lugar certo. – Ela deu um sorriu para si mesma. – Você é ultima pessoa que ela suspeitaria.

-Ela?

-Você é invisivel aqui. – Ela continuou, me ignorando. – E também não podem te ouvir, mas pode tocar em coisas, o feitiço a faz ser... – Olhou para os vampiros que dreanavam a garota atrás de nós. – Um fantasma.

-Mas...

E ela sumiu antes que eu pudesse piscar.

Olhei para os Volturis. Ok...

Eu estou no passado.

_Eu estou presa na porra do passado!_

Isso não á nada bom.

**Edward P.O.V**

Esfreguei a mão em minha testa, eu estava perto de sentir dor de cabeça.

Bella foi capturada por demônios.

Nessie sabia sobre nossa conexão sanguínea.

Os Volturis estavam enlouquecendo. Sem contar que Victoria sumiu, o que não animava ninguém. Estavam dizendo que ela tinha morrido, mas eu li a verdade. Ou, ao menos, parte dela. Não me interessa, na verdade.

E tudo em uma noite. Merda! Foi em um espaço de horas!

Sem contar o problema de Alice. Ela sumiu por três horas, presa em um armário e nem sequer poderia lembrar quem havia feito isso.

Exceto que ela se lembrava, só não quis falar.

Tinha sido Esme, minha amada prima. Só que minha prima não tinha uma única memória disso, apenas havia ido conversa com Alice sobre sua preocupação com os lobisomens.

Há duas lembranças diferentes sobre um mesmo fato na cabeça das duas. Eu expliquei isso a Alice e ela me pediu para manter em segredo.

Agora, alguém claramente controlou a mente delas. Mas até onde eu sei, ambas estavam sobproteção de Bella. O que encurta a lista de suspeitos para nós.

Olhei ao redor na sala. Poderia ser Nicolas, ele estava sob o escudo de Bella, mas... Eu não posso ler a mente dele.

Minha teoria é que Bella pode criar uma rede mental, colocando os Cullen em um escudo e Nicolas e Jane em outro. Sem contar Nessie sozinha em outro e...

Como diabos eu não percebi o poder dela crescendo? Nunca realmente havia pensado naquilo. A fome dela se tornando mais e mais urgente... Eu assumi que fosse o extra do poder de Renné.

Mas aquilo era uma coisa totalmente nova. O poder dela não havia se expandido um pouco, havia atingindo um outro nível, algo poderoso demais para o seu proprio bem, no ententanto...

Por que Bella não está entrando nessa sala furiosa por ter que lutar com um bando de demônios sozinha?

Minha cabeça estava girando.

-Edward? – A voz de Carlisle me tirou de meus pensamentos. – Sei que está preocupado, mas estamos tentando acha-la.

-Sangue não vai funcionar, e ela não está por perto, caso contrario as bruxas sentiriam seu poder. – Jasper comentou. Madeleine estava na festa ontem, deixou claro que havia vindo por ter sentindo uma expansão mágica na cidade.

Era Bella.

-Como está Nessie? – Alice perguntou no instante que Esme entrou na cozinha.

Estávamos na casa dos Swan. Esme concordou quando Nessie quis vir pra cá.

Alice a seguiu, queria manter minha prima por perto, estava com medo do que havia acontecido. Eu também vim, me importava com Nessie, quase como se fosse uma filha.

Carlisle precisava fazer uma reunião e praticamente metade da família estava ali.

Foi assim que a nobre família Cullen terminou nos Swan.

Além de nós, havia apenas Jake no andar de cima. Mas ele ia sair logo, por que Seth e sua conexão demoníaca de repente era útil.

Então Jane viria para tomar o lugar dele, afinal ela ainda tinha jurado proteger Bella e Nessie era o membro mais próximo precisando de ajuda.

-Está dormindo. – Esme respondeu com um suspiro, enquanto se sentava em cima da mesa. Isso não era hora para se importa com bons modos.

-Alguma ideia do que está acontecendo com Nessie? – Perguntei lembrando desse pequeno fato. – Pode haver alguma conexão.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza, parece envenenamento, mas não está a matando. - Carlisle franziu o cenho e olhou para a mesa. – Alice? O que vê?

-O futuro de Nessie é meio apagado por causa de Jacob... – Alice suspirou. – Eu também não vejo Victoria, ela sumiu do futuro.

-Morta. – Carlisle meditou. – Mas quem?

-Eu encontrei Marcus no corredor, enquanto procurava Alice, lembro de ter ouvido vozes, mas não havia ninguém quando cheguei. – Rose comentou. – Eles sabem que não temos nada a ver com isso.

-Mas ainda nos culpam por causa da profecia. – Emmett estava sem seu usual bom humor, o que me aliviava um pouco, eu não estava no clima para piadinhas.

-Não vão começar uma guerra por isso, Marcus tem mais bom senso do que isso.

-Mas Aro pode ser pior que Caius.

-Athenodora não deixara Caius fazer nada, podem pensar o que quiser, mas ela tem uma enorme influencia sobre ele. E ainda tem Jane, que está vindo para cuidar de Nessie.

-Como ela reagiu sobre vocês? – Rose olhou para mim e Esme.

-Nem um piu, acho que ela não percebeu que eu sou parente biológica de Edward. – Esme respondeu com um sorriso pequeno, então segurou minha mão.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, sempre fica._ Ela me consolou mentalmente, apertei sua mão em resposta.

Eu realmente esperava isso.

Ainda muito com o que me preocupar.

Tinha uma opção que eu tinha evitado. Alguém dentro da nossa rede que poderia controlar a mente de Esme...

Carlisle.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

-Isso é um desastre! Todas as outras vezes conseguimos impedir a maldita profecia! – Aro exclamou andando pelo escritorio.

-Reclamar não vai magicamente resolver seus problemas. – Sulpicia replicou em tom calmo. Ela fazia bem, não precisavamos de mais histeria. – Isabella é o repetaculo e eles a capturaram. Agora, como?

-Ela saiu sozinha da propriedade. – Respondi desgostosa. Eu estava irritada com a irresponsabilidade da pequena Swan, ainda mais sendo capaz de usar aquele escudo dela.

-Não. – Todos nos viramos surpresos pela aparição subita de Marcus, ele fechou a porta atrás de si. – Ela foi manipulada a sair.

-O que quer dizer? – Caius o olhou desconfiado.

-Algo atiçou sua saida, a situação inteira foi manipulada. A forma como o noivo não estava por perto, como Alice foi neutralizada, ou o pequeno show que o demônio fez com Jacob para distrair a todos, até mesmo Rennesme desmaiando... Foi tudo orquestrado.

-Os Cullen podem ver o futuro... – Aro estreitou os olhos.

-Não foi os Cullen, Aro, até eu estou cheio de sua implicancia. – Caius revirou os olhos. – Eles não tem vantagem nenhuma em ter demônios destruindo nosssa raça e a familia tem grande apreço pela pequena Swan, certo Marcus?

-Há realmente um conexão emotiva muito forte entre ela e Edward. Os membros da familia realmente se afeiçoaram a ela. – Marcus cruzou as mãos se sentou ao meu lado.

-Então, quem? – Aro rosnou.

-E sobre Victoria? Quem a matou? - Sulpicia perguntou de repente olhando para Marcus.

Senti a tensão repentina vindo de Marcus, olhei-o de lado com a incomum reação.

-Tem algo que preciso contar a todos vocês. – Marcus falou sem emoção nenhuma.

_Oh!_ Forcei minha respiração a continuar normal.

Ele ia fazer. Ele ia contar sobre _ela_.

Didyme.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Eu esta torcendo as mãos nervosamente, enquanto esperava Sue voltar do quarto do Seth. Havia acabado de chegar na cabana, era um territorio protegido pela magia de Sue e seus ancestrais. Nessie havia sido deixada dormindo com os Cullen, então ela ficaria bem.

-Ele se libertou do demônio em certo ponto. – Murmurei para Leah, ela acenou em concordancia.

-Ele vai ficar bem, eu sei, mas essa coisa está o machucando... – Leah fechou os olhos. – Tem uma outra maneira de acabar com isso, você sabe, um feitiço para afastar o demônio.

-Sua mãe não tem o feitiço, nenhuma das bruxas tem. – Argumentei rapidamente, não era um bom caminho a seguir. Seth poderia se livrar do demônio, mas não do trauma.

Então enfrentar o demônio era o caminho mais seguro.

-Eu sei... – Ela suspirou. – Mas poderiamos viajar para encontrar, alguém deve saber, não?

-Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu duvido que deixaram uma conexão direta com os demônios ser cortada. – Suspirei fechando os olhos.

-Mas... – Leah se parou. – Não se importam se ele morrer, não é?

-Sim.

Senti uma enorme onda de tristeza, em parte era a de Leah se misturando com a minha. Coloquei o braço ao redor dela para consola-la.

-Vocês sabem, eu posso ouvi-los. – Nos viramos para Seth. – E eu não vou morrer. – Leah soluçou baixinho. – Só pra ver a cara de idiotas de vocês e chocar a sociedade. – Sorri para a criancice de Seth.

-Cadê sua mãe? – Perguntei procurando a bruxa que ia salvar a todos nós.

-Fazendo comida. – Ele respondeu apontando para o corredor atrás de si.

Ouvimos um carro se aproximando e olhamos para a janela ao mesmo tempo.

-Quem vocês acham que é? – Perguntei com um suspiro.

-Leila e Neal. – Seth respondeu dando de ombros. – Ele disseram que passariam aqui, já que mamãe pediu ajuda de Leila e ninguém pode exatamente andar sozinha por agora.

Acenei com a cabeça pensativo.

-Mamãe pediu para Leila vir por causa de Nessie. – Seth acrescentou quietamente, olhei para ele.

-O que?

-É uma das regras do bando, Jake, proteger a impressão como se fosse o próprio sangue. – Leah deu de ombros com um sorriso. – Pedimos para nossa mãe bruxa ajudar.

-Vocês são os melhores. – Falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, os dois apenas riram em resposta.

Eles odiavam toda a coisa de impressão. Bem, Seth não odiava exatamente, mas ele tinha certo rancor por causa de tudo o que aconteceu com a irmã.

Então o gesto dos dois era muito tocante.

Se bem que eu desconfio que os dois apenas gostavam de Nessie e queriam ajuda-la.

**Rose P.O.V**

Bati na porta e depois olhei sobre o ombro, uma sensação estranha sempre me vinha quando vinha nesse tipo de casa.

-Boneca? – Emmett perguntou.

-Não é nada. – Respondi entrelaçando meus dedos ao seus.

Uma jovem abriu a porta, pesquise rapidamente na minha cabeça pelo nome. Haviamos reunidos papeis sobre as bruxas Karlec, eu havia pesquisado sobre a familia no final de contas.

Veronika! Prima de Bella por parte de mãe. 17 anos.

-Olá. – Sorri simpaticamente, os olhos da garota haviam se arregalado a nossa visão. – Gostariamos de falar com sua avó, querida.

-Minha avó? – Gaguejou piscando desnorteada.

-Sim, a matriacar da familia, anciã do clã? – Olhei-a divertida, Emmett concordou solenemente.

-Entrei. – Ela abriu a porta e nós dois passamos.

Era uma casa grande, eles sempre tiveram propriedades em Forks. Desde que os Swan se mudaram, segundo minha pesquisa, o domino sobrenatural começou.

-Um minuto. – Ela saiu apressada do hall.

-O que você acha? – Perguntei ao meu marido que observava tudo ao redor.

-A decoração mostra que são tradicionais, Rose, como uma boa familia bruxa. – Deu de ombros, besliquei sua mão em resposta.

_-Se comporte._ – Falei em francês.

-Mas é claro, minha senhora. – Retrucou puxando seu sotaque britânico original.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Eu ouvia os gritos horrorizada.

Estavamos no meio de uma floresta, ou algo assim.

Tudo o que tinha feito era seguir Aro, então me vi de cara com a mulher do corredor. Eu quase gritei com ela, até percebe que não era a mulher do corredor, era uma versão do passado dela.

_Lyanna_, foi assim que Aro a chamou com um risada sinistra. Ela tentou - inutilmente - fugir, mas Aro era rápido,. Então Lyanna foi drenada até desmaiar e levada por eles nesse lugar.

Uma cabana isolada na floresta.

Aro havia entrado e Caius ficado do lado de fora.

Os gritos começaram logo em seguida, junto aos sons de espancamento. Caius havia ficado parado ao lado da porta apenas ouvindo os gritos casualmente, na pequena varanda. O que havia de errado com ele? Como poderia fazer algo tão...

-Por que não estão na festa? Didyme ficará furiosa se não aparecerem logo.

Me virei ao ouvir a voz de Marcus, ele estava completamente diferente da ultima vez que o vi. O mentiroso estava parecendo ser capaz de sentir algo, como...

Oh meu Deus! É claro que ele pode sentir algo! A esposa dele está viva aos olhos de todos, então ele não tem que fingir porcaria nenhuma.

Ele havia saido do meio da floresta e caminhava tranquilamente, assim como os outros estava usando uma espada na cintura, calças de coro e casaco longo. Sem contar os cabelos mais longos, coisa que nenhum deles mantinham mais.

-Aro achou a esposa. – Caius apontou para a porta, Marcus olhou para a porta com os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Lyanna? Eu pensei que ela... – E por um instante eu pensei ter visto preocupação nos olhos dele. - Mas como? – Pareceu curioso.

-Pegamos a garota que levava comida a ela, eventualmente a mulher teria que sair de seu esconderijo. – Caius respondeu de dando ombros.

Como se fosse nada! Como se uma mulher não estivesse sendo espancada atrás daquela porta. A mulher que acontecia de ser a esposa de Aro... Esposa? Espere um minuto...

''_-Muito bem, então se lembre de sua __**esposa**__. – Um silêncio caiu na sala, olhei-os perdida, esposa? – Lyanna virou sua inimiga.''_

Sulpicia falou isso! Bem, as coisas fazem um pouco mais de sentido agora... Espera, nope! Não fazem.

A porta se abriu bruscamente, Aro saiu de lá limpando as mãos em um pano.

-Esse corretivo vai ensina-la. – Sorriu para os companheiros, o que me deixou nauseada. – Vamos nos juntar as festividades?

E os três desapareceram pela escuridão, dessa vez eu não os segui, o choramingo baixo da cabana me chamou atenção. Encostei na porta, eu podia tocar em coisas, eu podia movê-las, como Selene (Lyanna?) disse antes.

Entrei no lugar e deixei a luz da lua penetrar o lugar. No canto esquerdo a mulher se encolheu ainda mais. Ela tremia e escondia o rosto, o cheiro de sangue no ar era quase tentador, mas eu conseguia me controlar, só era uma questão de foco.

Olhei para a mulher - Lyanna - ela estava toda machucada, me deu um aperto no coração embora soubesse que ela não se tornaria uma pessoa boa...

Então eu ouvi com atenção. Lyanna tem coração! Ela é uma bruxa, é claro, entretanto, ela é idêntica a Selene. Tipo, no sentido _humano_.

Eu assumi que Selene era uma vampira, mas... Essa mulher não é fisicamente diferente dela. Sem beleza sobrenatural, sem olhos vermelhos, sem a palidez anormal (facilmente encoberta com o sol, segundo, Athenodora, mas isso depende se o vampiro tem proteção magica ao sol).

Selene tinha o mesmo timbre melodioso, mesmo olhos verdes claros, mesmo cabelo negro... Nenhum fator sobrenatural diferente fisicamente.

O que isso significa? Pense, Victoria, você tem bastante espaço em seu cerebro! Eu mudei quando me transformei, era branca, mas fiquei consideravelmente mais palida...

E Lyanna tem batimento cardiaco, Selene não, por que? Eu assumi que era por causa do vampirismo... Mas não é isso, bruxas não tem mantem seus poderes depois de se transformarem em vampiras, Sulpicia me falou isso. Entretanto, deveria ter formas de ampliar a juventude, certo? Magia podia criar vampiros, por que não a juventude?

Seria isso? Selene era uma bruxa?

Olhei para a mulher destruida no chão, choramingando e tremendo. Não me admira que ela tenha virado inimiga de Aro.

E Selene lançou esse feitiço, então ela é uma bruxa e não uma vampira. Tudo bem, isso já foi resolvido. Uma bruxa poderosa... Mas, tem um problema, Vicky! Ela está presa em uma cabana, acabou de ser espancada pelo marido vampiro. Se ela é poderosa, por que não se defendeu?

Argh! Pense nisso depois, Victoria! _Proximo tópico_.

Por que ela me fez isso? O que quer me mostrar além do seu passado horrivel? Se queria que eu ficasse do lado dela era só falar da esposa não morta de Marcus.

O que esta acontecendo?

"– _Você é ultima pessoa que ela suspeitaria."_

Quem é _ela_?

Um suspiro me fez virar bruscamente para a porta.

Era Didyme! E ela parecia tão aterrorizada quanto eu.

-Ele te encontrou! – Ela exclamou com um soluço sufocado e se apressou para o lado de Selene, ou seria Lyanna? – Como ele conseguiu?

-E... Ele...

-Shh... – Didyme a deitou em seu colo e mordeu o pulso, rapidamente dando sangue a ela. – Com isso você não vai morrer.

Um arrepio surgiu e senti um puxão em meu estomago. Pude ouvir os passos leves, me virei de novo e a porta se escancarou.

-Agora, o que faz aqui irmã? – Aro soou educado, mas sua posição indicava perigo.

-Por que você fez isso?! – Didyme rosnou se erguendo, ela parecia furiosa. – Ela está praticamente morta!

-Seu sangue vai salva-la. – Aro deu de ombros. – E o que isso lhe interessa? Essa é a minha esposa! Quem vem fugindo de mim nos ultimos meses!

-Isso é doentio! Você é muito mais forte que ela, como pode?

-Você se importa demais, cara irmã, se apega muito facilmente. – Aro riu. – Não tenho nada contra isso, desde que não se meta com o que é meu.

-Ela não é uma coisa, Aro. – Ela suspirou inconformada. – Por que tem que ser assim? Nós fomos que nem ela.

-Isso foi a muito tempo atrás. – Aro se aproximou com uma carranca. – Você parece ter esquecido seu lugar, irmã, culpa de Marcus e de seu coração mole.

-Eu não tenho medo de você, nunca tive e nunca terei. – Didyme deu um passo se aproximando dele, ergueno o queixo em desafio. O que me deu um novo nivel de respeito relutante por ela. – Você está ficando cego pelo proprio poder, irmão.

-E você está precisando aprender a controlar a lingua.

-Você casou com ela para podermos entrar na tribo lá fora, a que está festejando o casamento da irmã dela, a lider deles!

-A irmã dela a odeia. – Aro zombou. – Lyanna não tem poder algum! É uma bruxa incapaz de realizar magia! Tudo o que lhe restou foi virar uma curandeira. – Ele deu uma risada. – Ela talvez possa se curar agora.

-Eu te _odeio_. – Os dois se viraram ao ouvir o sussurro. Era Lyanna que os encarava do lugar no chão.

-Você é capaz de pensar? – Aro sorriu maldosamente.

-Estupido! – Rosnei jogando a primeira coisa que vi nele.

Aro segurou no ar o castiçal sem desviar o olhar de Didyme, então olhou para o objeto confuso. Os olhos dos dois irmãos escanearam o quarto no mesmo instante procurando o resposvel.

-Quem...? – Aro começou a pergunta.

Didyme por sua vez nem ligou, aproveitou a chance e deu um soco no irmão e depois o chutou para fora. Eu a vi pegar Lyanna (Selene?) no colo e sumiu pela outra porta. Aro havia se erguido e já ia passar pela porta quando eu a fechei em sua cara.

Eu ouvi-o parar e parecer surpreso por alguns instante. Aproveitei e joguei uma cadeira pela janela, para distrai-lo ainda mais. Ouvi-o se mover pela janela rapidamente e eu abri a porta.

Quase cai para trás ao ver Selene na minha frente.

Mas ela usava roupas do meu tempo ao contrario de outra Lyanna.

-Você é mais esperta do que eu pensava. – Selene sorriu de lado.

-O que é isso tudo? Me fale agora!

-Eu estou lhe mostrando a historia, querida, não seja tão rude.

-Rude? Você me sequestrou e me jogou sabe lá em que ano!

-Algo proximo de quinhento anos antes de cristo, daqui ha mil anos Caius conhecera sua parceira Athenodora e mais trezentos anos depois Aro conhecera sua atual parceira. – Ela fez uma cara amarga que eu entendia agora.

-O que você é? – Perguntei hesitante.

-Perdão?

-Eu sei que não é vampira, então uma bruxa? – Ela sorriu enigmaticamente para mim.

E então estralou os dedos.

_Bum!_ Um movimento de olhos depois, e estavamos em outro lugar.

Olhei ao redor, era um quarto espaçoso, podia ver que estavamos no segundo andar pela janela. Ouvia varios gritos e risadas lá embaixo, o que me deixou levemente confusa. Então meus olhos se focaram na cama a minha frente.

Era Lyanna desmaiada ou adormecida, não tenho certeza de mais nada.

-O que isso significa? – Perguntei me virando para Selene.

Mas ela não estava lá.

É claro!

-Otimo. – Murmurei mal humorada para mim mesma.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Parei o carro no mar e olhei ao redor. Rose havia ficado calada a viagem inteira.

-Amor?

Madeleine não havia falado nada, até Rose abrir a boca. A bruxa bem que tentou para-la, mas eu a segurei e Rose pode hipnotiza-la.

O que a mulher revelou foi pertubador.

_Tulekahju, _uma ordem que jurou proteger a humanidade de um horror: os demônios. Vampiros foram criados com o objetivo de proteger os humanos, criaturas uma vez humanas cujo corpo foi ampliado fisicamente.

O preço era o sangue. E era bem verdade que alguns passavam dos limites,mas eram esses eram punidos, pelos proprios vampiros. Os Volturis.

Ela revelou que desde do momento que os demônios foram derrotados a profecia havia sido feita. A maldição sobre a raça seria quebrada e eles voltariam a gloria original de seu proprio poder. Um dos humanos abençoados iria desiquilibrar a natureza, essa seria a brecha do lider que guardava o poder dos demônios.

Bella era um desiquilibrio da natureza em si. Filha de um humano abençoada e de uma bruxa, tinha seu poder proprio e poderia conduzir a magia ao redor. Ou seja, invencivel. Uma criatura capaz de mexer com tudo ao redor e trazer o poder de dentro de si. Sem fraquezas nenhuma.

Rose ficou chocada com o fato e perguntou se era por isso que a avó a odiava. E no fim, Madeleine não odiava Bella.

Explicou que seria mais matar a neta se ao menos fingisse, ela ainda tinha uma obrigação com o resto de sua familia e ancestrais. Então, Rose perguntou por que não matar Bella quando era apaenas um bebê ou aborta-la na barriga da mãe. A resposta foi que Renné sabia da verdade, que havia implorado para não matar seu bebê, que ela tinha uma saida. Foi então que Renné surpremiu os poderes bruxos de Bella.

Mas foi tudo quebrado no instante que Bella se transformou em uma semi-demônio. E a medida que seu poder crescia se tornou mais e mais claro quem os demônios tinham que pegar.

Eu perguntei onde estava o clã, afinal eles poderiam ajudar a impedir tudo isso. Ninguém quer o lider dos deônios andando pela terra novamente. Mas os _Tulekahju _foram aniquilados por inimigos séculos atrás, entretanto alguns membros sobreviveram e ainda os servem. Bruxas como o clã Karlec é uma das serventes, por isso existe a aliança com os Volturis.

-Eu preciso verificar algo. – Rose saiu do carro, eu rapidamente a segui.

-Espere, amor, o que foi?

-Eu tenho que saber os resultados. – Rose respondeu andando pela praia descalça. – Os Fenix estão armando algo e ninguém sabe, precisamos estar na frente.

Ah sim! Ela tinha perguntado isso a Madeleine. A bruxa nunca havia ouvido falar, o que era estranho, já que segundo Rose, _Fenix_ surgiu dos _Tulekahju_.

Até o nome se ligava, já que _Tulekahju _significava fogo e Fenix era um animal que ressurgia das proprias cinzas...

-Com quem você...?- Parei ao percebe que ela se dirigia para a base rochosa. Uma gruta. – Sereias?

-Fique ai. – Ela apontou para mim sem me olhar, enquanto escalava. – Elas são criaturas reclusas, tive que implorar para perdoarem o humano Neal por matar uma delas para pegar o pó da calda.

-Elas o perdoaram?

-Expliquei que ele estava sendo condicionado por uma vampira que ajuda os demônios, essa sim é o perigo.

-Ela ajuda os demônios? Como você sabe disso?

-É só pensar, amor, ela deu siena para Bella e Nessie, distraindo todos para pegar Jacob e Leah. – Rose respondeu, ela já havia desaparecido da minha vista. – E sabe-se lá por que queria a alcateia toda.

-Talvez fosse para atrair Bella.

-Teriam pego Edward ou Nessie para isso, tinha que ter um motivo a mais, foi para os demônios, você não viu Seth. – Ela rebateu em um murmurio.

O sons que ela fez ao andar (ou rastejar) foram encobertos pelo som das ondas. Eu não pude mais escutar Rose, até ouvir o som de mergulho.

Suspirei e me apoiei na pedra. Agora só me restava esperar.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Apertei o pigente em minha mão, enquanto olhava para a janela. Era o colar que Bella tinha herdado da mãe, ela havia o tirado no banheiro quando comecei a vomitar. Eu peguei antes de sair dos Cullen, eu sabia o quão precioso aquilo era para ela.

-O que foi? – Perguntei para Edward, ele estava ali na porta a mais tempo que deveria.

-Esme acha que deveriamos conversa.

-Hum... – Murmurei desinteressada.

-Eu sei que é dificil, querida. – Ouvia a voz de Esme e o som da porta se fechando.

-Quanto tempo? Você sabia há quanto tempo?

-Desde que fugiu atrás de Thomas e foi sequestrada pelos lobisomens.

_Isso foi a meses atrás..._

-O feitiço de sangue que fizeram afetou Bella por causa do veneno, eu fui afetado por outro motivo. Então eu pesquisei e você é descedente de minha irmã.

-Bella sabia?

-Sim.

Apertei o colar ainda mais.

-Eu estou feliz, tenho uma familia. – Comentei erguendo as sobrancelhas para mi mesma. – Uma que eu tenho a garantia que não vai ser morta por um serial killer e que sabe muito bem da minha... _Mundança fisica_. – Pigarreie me virando para os dois. – Por que você não me disse?

-Era arriscado você saber, ainda mais com o seu dom. – Edwad apontou para minhas mãos.

-Eu tenho controle disso!

-Mas não da propria lingua. – Esme rebateu. – Quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

-Eu não contaria a ninguém se me pedissem. – Estreitei os olhos. – E meu poder é perfeitamente controlavel. – Suspirei forte. – Mas não é com vocês que estou com raiva, são vampiros, devem guarda segredos piores. Agora, Bella, eu confiei nela! E nem sequer estar aqui para eu poder gritar! - Passei a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a queimação subir e se concentrar em meus olhos. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam de outra cor, mas não liguei.

-Oh Nessie! – Senti os braços de Esme ao meu redor.

-E eu nem sequer posso... Nem sei se ela está _viva_. – Solucei para eles.

-Por favor, não faça isso a ele. – Esme pediu para mim, olhei para ela, pude ver uma dor em seus olhos, Edward parecia estar sendo torturado. - Bella está viva, é do interesse dos demônios, já lhe explicamos isso.

-É apenas um possibilidade!

-Alice a viu, Nessie, ela não consegue localiza-la, mas consegue ver que está presa em algum lugar. - Esme falou. - Os demônios sempre tiverem essa intenção. A profecia...

-E isso é outra coisa! - Exclamei a cortando. - Vocês sabiam! Como não puderem ver? Quer dizer, Alice é vidente! E você lê _pensamentos_! - Apontei para Edward indignada.

-Nessie, pare... - Esme tentou me acalmar.

-Mas ela está certa. – O tom sombrio de Edward me pegou desprevinida. – Eu _sabia_ de tudo, tinha que ter raciocinado em vez de ignorar os sinais. A profecia, o poder dela aumentando, assim como a fome, o aniversario dela se aproximando e como a mãe fugiu para mantê-la segura de algo... - Ele fechou os olhos quase... Derrotado. - É minha culpa. Ela está presa agoar por causa de minha estupidez.

-_Pare_. – Esme falou em tom calmo, mas firme. – Se lamentar pelo leite derramado não fará diferença. Então, você se recomponha, pois temos que achar sua noiva.

-Namorada. – Edward a corrigiu de repente. Olhei-o surpresa. – Ela é minha namorada, se vamos falar a verdade um para os outros, não fingiremos para Nessie.

-Eu já sabia que Bella não faria algo tão... - Comecei a falar em tom entediado, tudo para ser cortada por Edward.

-Começamos a namorar duas semanas atrás. – Olhei para Edward.

_O que?!_

Eu acabei de ser apunhalada no peito de novo! Só Bella para conseguir tal feito e menos de dois minutos.

E nem sequer estar por perto para eu poder bater nela.

-Mas... - Gaguejei sem saber o que fazer.

-Charles pediu para mim fingir ser noivo de Bella para protegê-la dos membros Volturis, vampiros podem ser perigosos para uma criatura tão diferente quanto Bella, uma semi-demônio. Eu concordei por que era vantajoso ter uma aliança com a familia Swan.

-Tem mais alguma coisa? - Perguntei atordoada.

-Bem, você também tem uma Amazona na sua linhagem sanguinea. – Esme respondeu trocando um olhar com Edward. – Ela era russa.

Foi então que me toquei que Esme estava ali. Quer dizer, eu realmente processei esse fato.

-Você trouxe sua mãe vampira para conversa comigo? - Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Ela não é minha mãe, embora goste de pensar assim. – Edward colocou as mãos no bolso casualmente. – Ela é minha prima biologica. - Acrescentou de supetão.

-O que faz nós três uma familia. – Esme acrescentou com um sorriso tão doce que eu não tive coragem de retrucar algo rude ou sarcastico ou os dois.

-Espera, _o que?!_ – Olhei os dois abobada.

-Sim, eu sei. - Edward suspirou. - Muito para processar... - Ergueu a cabeça de repente. - Alisha está aqui.

Pisquei confusa.

Ok, bruxa.

Achar Bella. Então, gritar com ela.

**Marcus P.O.V**

Sai dos subterraneos e olhei para a vampira que me seguia.

-Então?

-Comecei a forma o laço, não é tão facil quanto pensei que seria.

-Ir contra a natureza da criatura não é facil, Chelsea. E existe algum laço de lealdade com demônios?

-Não há lealdade aos demônios, senhor.

-Como esperei, ele só é leal a si mesmo, entregar os demônios a nós não o manteria vivo por muito tempo. – Rebati entrando na sala. – Mas James tem uma parte humana, é a que alimenta seu odio por Isabella e certamente ainda sente algo por Victoria.

Ao menos eu poderia usar a morte de Victoria para quebrar o demônio James. Ela provavelmente ficaria mexida com o fato de que seu amigo ainda estava lá dentro. Pelo o que Athenodora contou, não havia sido bonito o encontro deles antes. Mas nos ajudou a percebe que o demônio era tinha uma falha com todo aquele odio e sede de vingança, afinal não queriam Bella morta.

O demônio estava preso as emoções de James.

-Está dispensada, continue amanhã com Athenodora. – Ordernei me dirigindo as escadas.

-Me dando mais serviço? – Athenodora perguntou do corredor.

-Nada que não possa lidar. – Passei pela loira em direção ao meu quarto.

-Por que? Não vai me dizer que sente algo pela morte de Victoria. – Ela me seguiu para dentro de meu quarto. – Sinto muito, isso foi rude. – Acrescentou subitamente, olhei sobre o ombro, foi uma mudança brusca de comportamento. – Foi ela, não?

-Como os outros estão reagindo a fato de que está viva?

-Aro está desconfiado de cada sombra que passa por perto, está paranoico e grudado a Sulpicia. Caius está tomando conta do clã, já que você aparentemente está prestes a parti. – Apontou para minha mala.

-Então o clã está em boas mãos, Caius ama um banho de sangue, não irá parar até tudo acabar, por sorte ele tem você para controla-lo. – Eu sabia bem que ela apagava ideias absurdadas demais da cabeça dele de vez em quando.

-Vai atrás dela? Didyme?

-Sim.

-Você se sente culpado, não? Sobre Victoria? – Ela me olhou compreensivamente.

-Agora, por que você diz isso?

-Por que ela era inocente, por que foi a primeira vampira que tomou sob sua proteção, por que ao contrario dos outros, eu sou mulher e posso ver através de você e sei que é o tipo de homem que respeita a honra... Escolha sua razão, não mudara o fato de que vai por um fim nisso.

-Tem uma adaga que induz o vampiro em um estado de quase morte... – Comecei, eu não podia matar Didyme, eu não poderia e nem seria capaz...

-Oh Marcus! – Athenodora me abraçou no mesmo segundo, ela tinha essas crises de sentimentalismo com muita frequencia. Nunca me incomodo, nunca pude sentir algo realmente depois de me fechar, agora, eu me via levemente incomodado. – Você priva-la da morte, isso é tudo o que ela não iria querer. E eu não acho que funcionaria, não com o poder dela, Didyme é muito forte. - Me olhou pesarosa, acariciei suas costas, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Eu não sei se sou capaz.. – Ela acenou entendendo quando não consegui termina a frase.

Fazia muito tempo que não me permitia sentir, estava tudo acumulado, havia começado a arranhar a superficie quando a vi pela primeira vez e cada vez era mais e mais dificil de conter.

-Ariadne. – Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido. E entendi o que ela estava fazendo. Estava se arriscando contado um ultimo segredo.

O nome que minha esposa usava agora.

-Como vai procura-la?

-A bruxa que salvamos: Wendy. Faz parte do seu sangue me ajudar e eu tenho a sensação de que ela irá me encontrar.

-Boa sorte. – Ela suspirou para mim. – Não me diga para onde vai, é mais seguro assim.

Sim, no momento, não podiamos confiar em ninguém. Didyme tinha um dos poderes mais perigosos que conheço.

Ela podia controlar os poderes dos outros e as vezes poderia copia-los.

Isso foi há _centenas_ de anos atrás.

Há que ponto seu poder deve ter crescido hoje em dia?

**Neal P.O.V**

-Senhor? – Olhei para a porta surpreso.

-Garotos, vocês estão aqui. – General Charlie Swan cumprimentou.

-Charlie? – Sue veio da cozinha com um sorriso. – Por que não avisou que viria?

-Foi de ultima hora, e eu não vim sozinho.

Aro Volturi em pessoa apareceu de braços dados com uma mulher estonteante. Presumo que essa seja Renata, a guarda particular.

-Aro e Sulpicia Volturi. – O general apresentou educadamente.

Olhei para a mulher de novo, aquela era a companheira dele. Poucas pessoas tinham a visto ao decorrer dos últimos séculos. A pele não era um pálido leite como o do Sr. Volturi, era morena ainda que levemente pálida, o rosto era sorridente, não sério e triste como alguns acreditavam quando ouviam sobre ela, e os olhos... Eles pareciam estar me lendo por dentro e achar hilário o que via.

Ela era o oposto de tudo o que imaginei. Como havia visto apenas Athenodora Volturi, parti do principio que Sulpicia seria loira e pareceria com uma atriz de cinema. Sulpicia era o oposto completo com suas roupas casuais e maguiagem pesada nos olhos amendoados.

Apesar de ainda ser igualmente linda a esposa de Caius Volturi e a Victoria.

-Sei que é inapropriado chegar de surpresa, mas os tempos atuais exigem manobras instantaneas. – Aro falou com um sorriso simpatico.

Todos nós acenamos em concordancia e cumprimento.

-Imagino que veio ver meu filho, senhor. – Sue falou dando um olhar rapido para Aro.

-Sim, a situação lamentavel dele pode nos ser util no final de contas. – Ele respondeu. – E não se preocupe, ele poderá continuar sua luta com o demônio, só aproveitaremos enquanto ainda tiver conexão. - Que bondade era essa? Um truque? - Onde está o garoto?

Sue o levou com o general, mas Sulpicia ficou deixando a todos nós desconfortaveis e deslocados.

-Leah Clearwater? – Ela se dirigiu a Leah que a olho surpresa.

-Sim? - Respondeu hesitante confusa

-Vamos comigo lá fora, me mostre o lugar, sempre adorei a natureza. – Convido-a agradavelmente, mas pude percebe que não aceitava nenhuma negativa no pedido.

E assim Leah foi um tanto hesitante em direção a porta com Sulpicia.

Leila e eu trocamos olhares. O que estava acontecendo?

Meu primeiro impulso foi ligar para Rose, antes era a vampira Fenix, mas a loira havia me hipnotizado e não havia nada que eu podia fazer sobre isso.

Mas não é como se eu fosse suicida e fosse passar informações praticamente na cara do lider Volturi.

Eu esperaria a hora certa.

**Jane P.O.V**

Alguém bateu na porta quando terminei minha bolsa de sangue, havia deixado Nessie com os Cullen e queria relaxar com Niko agora de noite.

Suspirei indo abrir a porta do meu quarto de hotel, Niko havia ido pegar alguma comida para si mesmo no hall inspirado pela minha bolsa de sangue.

-Rose? – Ergui a sobrancelha, enquanto ela entrava seguida de Emmett. – Você esteve na praia, hã? – Comentei ao ver seus cabelos molhados e detectar o cheiro de água salgada no ar.

-Você sabia sobre a profecia o tempo todo. – Rose afirmou, pisquei surpresa.

Interessante, Rose resolveu usar a cabeça loira para pensar.

-Eu não posso falar, Rose, não há brechas. – Respondi séria, enquanto cruzava os braços.

-E se já soubemos da informação? Não foi assim que funcionou com Nicolas?

-A maldição de Niko era parecida, não igual. – Retruquei dando de ombros.

-Tem que a ver uma maneira. – Emmett suspirou se virando para a janela.

Estreitei os olhos, o que os dois queriam com aquilo? Não havia nada a ser feito em relação a isso, deveriam caçar os demônios que pegaram Bella ou fugir.

-Que... – Niko entrou pela porta e parou de falar ao ver os nossos visitantes, ele suspirou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – O que é agora? - Perguntou para mim enquanto abria a lata de sprite.

-Lamentamos interromper sua privacidade, ao menos não interrompemos seu jantar. – Emmett respondeu bem humorado ao contrario de meu marido, que colocou sua camida chinesa em cima da mesa e o olhou carrancudo.

-Eles querem saber sobre nossos juramentos. – Informei sem desviar os olhos de Rose.

-Nossos...? – Nicolas olhou para eles desconfiado.

-Eu falei com as sereias, há um clã delas aqui perto. – Rose informou rapidamente.

-Eu não sabia disso. Amor? – Nicolas perguntoupensativo, enquanto puxava uma cadeira, apenas neguei com a cabeça. Não me interessava por sereias, mas podia entender a relação, Bella e Nessie havia sido envenenadas com siena. – Isso explica a água salgada, mas o que tem a ver?

-Tem a ver com os Fenix.

-Nunca ouvi falar. – Dei de ombros, o nome não ativou nada, exceto o passaro mitologico.

-Eles são seus inimigos! – Rose praticamente bateu o pé. – Apesar de muitos acreditarem que as Fenix...

-Tenham vindo do nosso clã. – Nicolas completou. – Estou familiar com isso, elas não são inimigas.

-Uma organização com criaturas de todos os clãs? Sendo que a líder vampira coordenou um dos humanos Volturis para matar uma serei e pegar o pó da calda? – Rose suspirou. – Foi ela quem orquestrou tudo para Bella e Nessie serem distrações e pegar Jacob! E ele foi pego por quem? _Demônios_!

Nesse ponto Nicolas já havia se levantado e a olhava incrédulo.

-Tem certeza do que está falando?

-Claro! – Rose exclamou ansiosa. – Agora vão responder minhas perguntas?

Nós a olhamos em completo silencio. A resposta estava bem clara: _Não_.

Não podíamos, a maldição era forte demais e nossa juramento sagrado.

-Ok! – Rose nos olhou impaciente. – Me faça um de vocês.

-O que? – Emmett exclamou atrás dela, enquanto nós dois a olhava em choque.

-Vocês podem falar sobre o assunto com o outro membro. – Rose nos olhou determinada. – Então, me faça uma _Tulekahju._

_Jesus Cristo._

**Veronika P.O.V**

Entrei no quarto apressadamente arrastando Henry pelo braço.

-Por que tanta pressa?

-Por onde andou?! – Reclamei e me virei para a porta lançando um feitiço isolador.

-O que foi , Roni? Por que tanto segredo? – Ele perguntou entendiado.

-Os vampiros Cullen estavam aqui. – Finalmente ganhei um olhar interessado. – Descobri qual o poder da loira: hipnose. Ela fez vovó falar tudo o que sabia sobre os Tulekahjo ou Tulekahje...

-Tulekahju?

-Não é o ponto! E como você sabe sobre isso? – Franzi o cenho.

-Minha familia funciona um pouco diferente da sua. – Revirei os olhos, podiamos ser primos, mas nossas familias tinham sua propria tradição. Culpa dos casamentos arranjados. Hoje em dia, eles apenas forçam alguns casais ao casamento, ou ao menos a ter filhos, como no caso dos meus pais que se separam logo depois do meu nascimento. – Descendemos deles, parte de nossa familia tem o sangue de varias familias bruxas que serviam na sociedade secreta.

-Sociedade secreta?- Franzi o cenho. – Ela falou como se fosse um clã morto.

-Foi destroçado, mas os membros sobreviventes passaram a tradição deles esperando o dia que fossemos convocados. – Ele me olhou curioso. – O que exatamente ela queria com isso?

-Eu não sei, algo sobre Fenix, sabe algo sobre isso?

-Nope.

-Vovó também não. – Suspirei e me sentei na cadeira perto da janela. – Então sabemos dois Cullen, a vidente e a hipnotizadora.

-Você falou "vampiros" quem mais veio?

-O marido dela, Emmett, eu acho, mas ele não fez nada para apontar seu poder.

-Talvez ele seja o que tenha força.

-Ou talvez ele seja o que controla emoções ou o que tem poder de fogo, ele com toda a certeza não lê mente ou as controla, saberia que eu estava ouvindo.

-Eu sempre pensei na loira como a que podia controlar o fogo, ela parece ser temperamental.

-Aparência não conta, sabe disso. - Me deixei cair na cadeira frustrada. – E o que estava fazendo?

Henry me olhou por alguns instantes, estreitei os olhos, alguma coisa séria havia acontecido.

-Bella foi sequestrada pelos demênios. – Olhei-o surpresa.

_O que?_

-Como...? – Gaguejei assustada com aquela possibilidade, vovó havia explicado que Bella tinha o poder de Renné, uma bruxa poderosa no clã. E mais do que isso, Bella era _forte_, ela parou o ritual de absorção, superou o poder de nós quatro!

Eu, na verdade, me sentia meio mal por aquilo, tudo tinha um limite, tentar tirar seus poderes no dia do funeral da mãe era bem além da linha... Mas vovó é quem manda.

Mas ninguém ficou com remorso, por que ela provocou o acidente com as irmãs de Henry, depois dai ressentimento por ela se espalhou e até eu senti, mesmo que no fundo eu podia ver que nós haviamos a provocado primeiro.

-Um conhecido de um conhecido estava na festa ontem quando a confusão estourou, aparetemente Jacob teve um acesso por causa dos demônios, não me pergunte, e Edward pediu para Alice procurar Bella. Foi então que uma profecia foi recitada e os lideres Volturis piraram. – Henry passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto eu apertava as mãos cada vez mais preocupada. – Alice não conseguiu localizar Bella, os Volturis ficaram com raiva pois ao que parece a profecia poderia estar sendo realizada agora, algo a ver com estações do ano. E ao que tudo indica, Bella é apontada como a pessoa na profecia...

-Vovó falou de uma profecia que os Tulekahju trabalhavam para impedir. – Falei nervosa. – Era... – Engoli a seco e o olhei. – Era sobre a volta do lider dos demônios, ao que parece um corpo especifico era exigido para aguentar o poder da cruatura.

-E Bella atingiu o maximo de seu poder aos dezoitos anos, ou seja, ontem. – Henry me olhou preocupado. – Os bruxos estão tentando a todo custo encontra-la nesse instante.

-Nós temos o sangue dela, talvez pudessemos tentar.

-Não vale a pena tentar, se os Swan que são parentes bem mais proximos que nós não estão conseguindo, não temos esperança alguma.

-Temos que fazer algo.

-Podemos procurar uma maneira de impedir o demônio. – Ele sugeriu, olhei para a janela pensativa.

-Podemos fazer melhor, podemos achar um jeito de mata-lo.

-Não se pode matar um demônio, ele não são algo fisico, transformam o corpo humano é claro, mas matar o corpo não os mata de verdade os manda para um outro mundo. A referencia ao inferno veio dai.

-Eu sei... Mas podiamos convocar um. – Olhei para ele hesitante. – Bruxas podem controla-los, poderiamos arrancar a verdade deles.

-E como exatamente você iria querer fazer isso? Pedir ajuda aos nossos primos? Pergunta para nossa avó diretamente? Os dois dariam na mesma. – Me olhou ironicamente.

-Não seja um idiota. – Reclamei o chutando. – Eu me referia a Emily.

-Ela não vai nos ajudar.

-Eu sei, mas a mãe dela fazia parte dos Solari, lembra? Emily nos contou sobre os demônios sendo controlados por bruxas. – Ele bufou descrente. – Henry, é sério, pense sobre isso! Você distrai Emily e eu procuro nos livros da mãe, ela nem precisa saber.

-Veronika, ela é nossa lider, deveriamos falar diretamente com ela, não falará com vovó se pedirmos.

-Ela pode não contar para vovó, mas falará para a mãe ou tentara fazer sozinha, Emily não trabalha bem em grupo.

-Não importa, ela irá nos ajudar e é forte, não seria escolhida como lider se o caso fosse outro.

Espremi os labios não gostando daquilo, Emily era inexperiente ainda, não sabia controlar seu poder ou até onde poderia ir, poderia ser perigoso...

A porta se abriu em um banque e Pam entrou marchando puxando Will consigo.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! – Ela exclamou enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de si. – Bella foi sequestrada pelos demônios! E eu achando que eles todos se entendiam! – Deu uma risada.

-Isso não é engraçado, Pam.

-Eu sei, mas é que todos são demonios, não deveriam dar as mãos e fazerem algum massacre ou adorar o diabo?

-Todos sabemos que o diabo não existe. – Will revirou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado. – Mas é um tanto assustador saber que ela foi sequestrada, nossa prima é forte, lembram de como nos parou no ritual?

-Como ficou sabendo disso Pam? – Henry perguntou intrigado.

-Sr. Swan está lá embaixo com a vovó e entrou demandando que ela o ajudasse a encontrar Bella, super sinistro, eu não negaria nada diante daquele olhar.

-De qualquer maneira, onde está Emily? – Henry perguntou casualmente.

-Provavelmente meditando com a mãe, elas sempre se juntam no pôr do sol. – Pam deu de ombros com um sorriso. – E eu não contei para vocês! Eu encontrei esse livro estranho sobre uma linhagem chamada Dracus! No começo, eu pensei que era sobre Dracula, mas é sobre dragões...

Olhei para Henry, enquanto Pam continuava a falar. Iriamos cuidar das coisas depois, talvez vovó falasse algo sobre Bella depois que o Sr. Swan fosse embora.

Por agora só restava esperar.

**Victoria P.O.V**

_Oh meu Deus..._

Ela fez magia! Quer dizer, _fez mesmo_! E então fugiu!

Pisquei atordoada, eu sabia que Lyanna podia fazer magia (eu não estaria aqui se fosse outro o caso) mas foi tão épico e... Eu me sinto vendo um filme e mesmo sabendo o final, fico torcendo para ela.

É uma pena que ela vira a vilã. Se bem pelo o que vi, eu estou do lado dos vilões e ela é a mocinha... Ou talvez eu devesse parar com essa bobagem de bem e mal, afinal tudo termina em sangue.

De qualquer maneira, tudo aconteceu tudo tão rapido, Aro achou aquele quartinho em cima do prostibulo (descobri o que era o lugar depois que Didyme informou tranquilamente para ela). Didyme estava lutando com Aro para impedi-lo de chegar a esposa, quando a mesma saiu correndo.

Lyanna ainda trompou com Marcus no corredor, mas eles apenas se olharam antes dele a deixar ir e entrar no quarto.

Eu a segui até o lago na floresta. Lyanna estava cansada demais para continuar, deu até um aperto no coração vê-la naquele jeito.

Foi então que eu percebi como o vento se mudava estranhamente ao nosso redor. Ela olhou para a lua tristemente e começou a falar com ela. Eu ignorei olhando ao redor intrigada, tinha algo estranho no ar.

Então ouvi os passos se aproximando, passos rapidos, vampiros. Aro Volturi apareceu logo em seguida, mas Lyanna o ignorava agora de olhos fechados rezando pela morte que achava que viria.

Eu quis chuta-la tamanha foi minha frustração, mas meus olhos lacrimejavam ao ver sua desistencia.

Didyme apareceu em um estado tão ruim quanto o irmão (luta de vampiros) e implorou que parasse. Aro a empurrou para o lado e andou até a esposa. Ouvi a movimentação e meu cerebrou registrou que Marcus havia chegado também, mas meus olhos estavam grudados em Aro. Minha mente travalhava a mil por hora pensando no que eu podia fazer.

Foi ai que as coisas ficaram legais.

O vento aumentou no instante que Aro parou atrás dela com um sorrisinho filho da mãe, ela abriu os olhos mortalmente calma e olhou para o lago.

-Você não pode escapar de mim. – Aro havia falado.

Lyanna se ergueu com toda a força que tinha e o olhou, e naquele instante, eu vi Selene, a bruxa porerosa que podia me fazer voltar ao tempo em um estralar de dedos.

Aro se moveu em sua direção e ela gritou, ou melhor, ela rugiu. E a natureza ao seu redor pareceu se revoltar junto com ela. Aro foi empurrado para trás bruscamente e pareceu estar preso ao chão.

Didyme gritou pelo irmão de repente assustada, mas foi segurada por Marcus para que não seguisse em frente. Eu pude ver o olhar surpreso dele, mas também cauteloso.

O vento se reuniu ao redor de Lyanna junto com as folhas, formando uma especie de redemoinho. E no meio de tudo aquilo, ela sumiu.

O olhar incredulo de Didyme, Aro e Marcus foi a ultima coisa que vi.

_Oh meu Deus!_

-Eu não quero sua pena. – Me virei ao ouvir Selene, a amargura era evidente.

-Por que só naquele momento você fez magia?

-Minha madrasta inventou uma profecia, onde eu nunca seria capaz de fazer magia. Ela, na verdade, havia canalizado meu poder para minha meia irmã. – Selene respondeu. – Mas ela, na verdade, canalizou o poder que minha mãe havia me dado quando morreu, não o meu poder. Eu tinha feito dezoito anos a apenas alguns dias, quando fui encontrada por Aro.

-Oh... – Murmurei sem saber o que falar.

As cenas ao nosso redor parou de rodar de repente. A cena ao meu redor me deu arrepios. Era Lyanna, ela andava ao redor de uma jovem mulher com uma faca na mão.

-Me dê o que é meu. – Ela praticamente rosnou para a outra mulher, a mais velha, no canto. - Ou eu a mato.

-Isso foi alguns dias depois, quando havia adquirido melhor controle de meus proprios poderes. Não foi muito dificil descobrir a verdade com meus dons. – Ouvi a mesma voz, só que mais calma falar atrás de mim.

-O que você fez? – Quase não consegui pergunta.

-Eu peguei os poderes de minha mãe de volta, é claro. – Ela respondeu quietamente, sem orgulho e sem vergonha nenhuma de seus atos.

Os gritos soaram atrás de mim e eu fechei os olhos.

-Isso começa sete anos depois – Ouvi a voz de Selene/Lyanna.

Abri os olhos.

Eu estava em uma floresta de novo, a diferença era que havia uma cabana atrás de mim.

De lá Lyanna saiu com um cesto. Agora ela era Selene, era só olhar para seu rosto consideravelmente mais palido, para os cabelos em tranças desgrenhada e as roupas escuras.

Uma bruxa. Bonita, é verdade, mas quem sabe que maldades ela já havia feito? Seu rosto sério e cansado deixava as coisas bem claro.

Suspirei ao vê-la passando por mim, o que iria acontecer agora?

_Sete anos depois..._

**Didyme P.O.V**

Entrei no apartamento e vi Selene se erguendo, ela sempre meditava, algo de bruxas, eu suponho. Vislumbrei seus olhos vermelhos voltando ao verde, ela tinha feito magia de sangue. Não perguntei, ela era delicada sobre esse tipo de magia, era o que a fazia imortal.

-Trouxe seu chá. – Coloquei o pacote no balcão.

-Obrigada. – Pegou se dirigindo para a cozinha. – Como foi? – Ouvi-a pergunta, enquanto tirava meu casaco.

-Últimos detalhes acertados, a nossa querida bruxinha vai cuidar das coisas, eu vou parti ainda hoje.

-Não seria mais fácil, eu apenas protegê-la com um feitiço? - Perguntou de lá.

-Eu quero que Marcus me encontre, irá separa-lo dos outros, será mais fácil assim.

-Alguma ideia da onde vai?

-Escócia. – Respondi me dirigindo ao meu quarto. - Onde tudo isso começou. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

**Jacob P.O.V**

-Nossa... – Murmurei para Nessie assim que ela terminou de contar. Ela concordou mastigando seu pedaço de bolo. - Como você está levando? Uma familia, quero dizer?

-Eu meio que gosto. – Ela me deu um meio sorriso. – Só me incomoda que Bella não esteja aqui para que eu possa gritar com ela. – Ela piscou rapidamente, pude ver que seus olhos ficaram tristes.

-Ela vai ficar bem, tem um batalhão de gente atrás dela, e Bella é _Bella_. – Ela uma risada fraca.

-Sim, você tem razão. – Ela comeu o ultimo pedaço.

-Eu não quero ser chato nem nada, mas por que exatamente você está comendo um bolo?

-Me deu vontade.

-Você está com muitas vontades. – Franzi o cenho sentindo uma onda de pânico, isso podia indicar algo...

-Não seja idiota, Jake, gravidez demora muito mais para se mostrar, e nós dois... - Apontou para nós. - Só aconteceu há uma semana atrás. – Ela revirou os olhos e eu parei o pânico.

Ela tinha razão, era muito repentino e rápido, não podia ser.

-Mas está me preocupando um pouco minha vontade de comer comida humana. – Nessie olhou para o bolo pensativa. - Talvez seja o nervosismo com Bella.

-Minhas irmãs comiam muito quando terminavam o namoro ou viam um filme romântico... Quando ficavam deprimidas, na verdade.

-E como anda elas? - Perguntou curiosa.

-Minha irmã Rebecca vai dar a luz a qualquer momento, meu pai está seguro sobre ela, por que Rebecca está na fazenda do marido, então ele pode mandar quantos seguranças quiser para protegê-la.

-Eles não sabe?

-Ela sabe, por isso tem duas bruxas lhe ajudando. – Sorri tranquilo para ela, mas estava preocupado com minha irmã, não só pela situação toda, mas também pela gravidez. – Rachel estuda no exterior como sabe e está em contato com os Volturis de lá. Mas meu pai quer manda-la com as outras crianças, onde Charles deixou Peter e Layla.

-E Andrew... – Nessie acrescentou abaixando o olhar.

-Poderíamos visita-los, depois disso tudo, é claro.

-É claro. – Concordou suavemente, sua mão apertou a minha silenciosamente.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo também. – Respondeu singelamente e então riu.

-O que? – Olhei-a na defensiva.

-Sua cara, toda vez que te falo isso você fica com esse olhar de cãozinho misturado com alivio e alegria, é _engraçado_.

-Não é isso, é apenas resultado do trauma que você me deu ao se negar ter qualquer relacionamento comigo.

-Bem, meu plano não funcionou exatamente. – E se inclinou me dando um beijinho.

-Sinto muito interromper a diversão crianças. – Nos separamos assustados pela interrupção repentina de Esme Cullen. – Mas temos que examinar Nessie, saber o que exatamente está acontecendo.

-Não tem nada acontecendo comigo. - Ela respondeu na defensiva.

-Você vomentou e depois desmaiou, querida, sem contar que está comendo doces como uma viciada. – Esme respondeu singelamente maternal. – Algo não está normal, essa é Lola e Kate voê já conhece.

-Como elas vão me ajudar?

-Lola é bruxa e Kate é formada em medicina. – Esme respondeu, quase ri da cara de Nessie.

– Seu corpo de demônio nunca foi estudado, não sabemos exatamente como funciona. – Kate respondeu ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Nessie.

-Jake, meu querido, _fora_. – Esme ordenou simpaticamente e eu obedeci rapidamente.

Desci as escadas apenas para encontrar Garrett completamente a vontade na sala assistindo a uma luta.

-Oh! Venha garoto, eu adoro uma boa aposta.

Olhei para as escadas e ouvi a discussão por um instante. Então dei de ombros, não é como se pudesse fazer algo agora além de esperar.

E se preocupar.

Suspirei me deixando cair no sofá.

-O de vermelho. – Apostei resignado.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-O que exatamente está fazendo aqui, amor? – Perguntei me sentando na pequena mesa do café.

Havia passado o resto do dia ocupadissimo com Edward procurando pistas de Bella na estrada em que havia desaparecido. Tudo para o cheiro sumir no ar, como se tivessem sido teletransportados, o que era o mais provavel. Agora o mesmo estava com os Swan e Carlisle, debatendo sobre possiveis formas de acha-la, já que bruxas não estavam tendo sucesso.

-Me escondendo, as pessoas me olham como se tivesse que saber onde Bella está, sem contar que me sinto culpada por não saber. - Ela suspirou apoiando a cabeça na mão.

-Alice, você é maravilhosa, mas não é perfeita. Os demônios arquitetaram tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

-A pior parte é eu poder vê-la, mas não poder localiza-la. – Alice irradio frustração, acalmei com um toque. – Obrigada, me ajuda a pensar.

-Você está se escondendo de Edward também, o que quer dizer que... Ele não aguentaria. – Comentei entendo. – É tão ruim assim?

Os olhos dela se encherão de lagrimas e uma onde de angustia passou para mim.

-Isso é só o que sinto quando lembro, ver ela daquele jeito é mais torturante. – Alice respondeu em uma voz pequena. – Ela está acorrentada em algum lugar escuro e tem um ar-condicionado... Alguém vem de vez em quando, mas não consegue prestar atenção por que está sangrando e é escuro... Eles estão mantendo suas feridas abertas com lâminas...

-Alice, pare. – Pedi apertando sua mão, aquilo só a deixaria pior. – Se foque em encontrá-la.

-Eu não posso encontrá-la... - Murmurou levando as mãos a cabeça, a culpa que sentia era tanto que me fazia sentir culpado também.

-Não com seu poder, mas pode ajudar de outras formas, sabe disso.

-O que Edward está fazendo?

-Depois de perderem o rastro na floresta, obviamente por causa do transporte mágico que usaram, ele está com os Swan e Carlisle...

Eu nem cheguei a termina minha frase, por que percebi que as emoções de Alice eram mais fortes do que eu imaginava. Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos e choro baixinho, rapidamente me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei.

-Está acontecendo de novo... – Ela murmurou contra meu pescoço.

E com isso eu a tire dali.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava sentada no chão frio, fazia um tempo que tinha parado de sentir dor nos braços esticados por causa das correntes. Não havia ideia por quanto eu havia dormido ou _se _eu tinha dormido, parecia que tinha apenas piscados os olhos.

Respirar ainda era dolorido, podia sentir as lâminas enfiadas em meus pulsos, ao menos o sangue que escorria já não me incomodava tanto.

_Estava fraca._

E eles haviam contido meu escudo de alguma forma.

Ouvi algo a minha esquerda, rolei minha cabeça na direção e vi uma luz fraca, uma porta?

Um toque quente na minha pele, virou meu rosto em sua direção. O rosto era embaçado, eu não conseguia enxerga direito, ótimo...

Eu nem poderei me vingar de quem fez isso por não saber quem é.

Uma dor aguda nos pulsos me fez gemer, meus braços caíram ao meu lado como sacos de areia.

Me senti leve de repente, por que?

Eu acho que estava sendo carregada... Não, eu tinha certeza, estava sendo carregada. Fechei os olhos para apreciar a sensação de nenhuma dor no corpo.

Abri os olhos com um susto quando me deitaram em chão frio de novo.

-Shh... – Ouvi murmurarem para mim, franzi o cenho.

Era tudo escuro de novo. Eu achei que tinha piscado, mas tinha dormido. Isso era uma chatice. Eu preciso sair daqui e meu próprio corpo não quer contribuir.

A sensação de algo frio envolvendo meus pulsos me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-O que...? – Tentei falar, mas saiu com um murmuro áspero.

-Shh... – Me reprimiram novamente.

A sensação veio de novo em meu calcanhares. Eu conheci essa sensação... Procurei em meu cérebro rapidamente.

_Algemas_, eu estava com algo assim agora pouco.

Me algemaram. Braços e pernas.

Ao menos não havia lâminas. Nem dor...

Arregalei os olhos ao sentir o puxão.

Tudo ficou vermelho enquanto eu começava a me engasgar. Ouvi o estralo antes das dores começarem, meus ombros, meu pescoço, meus pulsos, _tudo_.

Dor, dor, _dor_...

Chorei desesperada, sentindo cada dor que eu já havia sentido antes.

Meus dedos quebraram, minha pele parecia estar rasgando, como quando Irina arrancou minha pele. Meu rosto virou ao sentir a queimação de quando havia sido chicoteada no rosto por aquele lobisomem.

-_Para! PARA! PARA! _– Eu não sabia se estava gritando ou se só pensava, não tinha noção de nada além da dor.

_Por que estão fazendo isso? O que eu fiz a vocês? _

Urrei de dor, enquanto sentia cada fibra do meu corpo em dor, uma excruciante dor. Chorei mais alto puxando as correntes.

Eu já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

_Por que eu nasci._

* * *

**_N/a: Todos se acalmem!  
_**

**_Eu sei como a historia parece estar soando nesse ponto do jogo. Tudo o que peço, leitor, é que confie em mim. Você esteve comigo durante tanto tempo, eu não vou decepciona-los agora._**

**_E eu não vou comentar o capitulo de hoje. Sinto que qualquer comentario entregaria a historia nesse ponto.  
_**

**_Tudo o que peço é que fique comigo até o fim, ok?_**

**_Agora, vamos aos review!_**

_Vivi:_**_ Amore! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando da historia, eu prometo que darei um final digno, ou ao menos tentarei auhasha'. Ainda bem que as coisas na historia estão começando a fazer sentido para você, caso contrario eu iria ficar preocupada. Eu sei que o capitulo de hoje deixou a desejar, mas eu tinha que explicar algumas coisas antes do inferno estourar (o que é exatamente o que acontece no proximo capitulo ô.õ). Bjim e até sexta.  
_**

_Guest:_**_ Aguente firme, amore! Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo você está acompanhando essa historia, mas peço que fique mais um pouco. Estamos proximos do fim, mesmo que esse capitulo tenha sido uma enrolação =P (ok, não foi bem assim, foi necesssario). Espero te ver na sexta, quando eu postar o proximo capitulo =*  
_**

_Poli_**_: Poli, flor, respire fundo, os proximos capitulos serão recheados de grandes emoções, então aconselho um cházinho para você. Deixando a brincadeira de lado, o tipo de narração do capitulo anterior foi necessario para ampliar o ponto de vistas dos personagens sem usar POV pequenos, mas estamos de volta ao normal, aquilo foi isolado do capitulo 40, como expliquei antes. E Bella é necessaria aos demônios como Edward falou, logo ela não vai ser morta nas mãos dos mesmo. Espero te ver na sexta ;D  
_**

_Dxkunhecida Swan_**_: A Isabella Swan de Crepusculo sempre falou de seu azar e mesmo que passe longe do original essa historia ainda é uma fanfic de Crepusculo. Mas quando eu penso nos livros, eu sinto que Bella não é tão azarada assim, quer dizer, ela terminou linda, imortal e rica. Tudo bem, tem o Edward que é muito filho da mãe com toda sua dor interior (eu nunca vou superar o motivo para ele ter terminado com ela em Lua Nova, ou a calma que reagiu em Eclipse com o beijo, para mim aquilo não existe!). Essa historia, por outro lado, essa qualidade é bem justificada ô.õ (o que talvez lhe faça me odiar :S). Aliais no capitulo passado eu fiz toda uma referência a Lua Nova aushauhs', o pior momento da vida de Bellinha começa na noite de lua nova e no livro, bem, eu não preciso explicar, né? Agora, o por que de Nessie ter desmaiado já é algo que responderei depois ;D, fique de olho no proximo capitulo, que sai sexta!  
_**

_Evelyn_**_: Amore, se acalme, ok? Bella é necessaria aos demônios, eles não vão mata-la, como o capitulo explicou e o final deixou claro. Agora, prepare seu chá e tente relaxar caso contrario pode vir a ter um treco no proximo capitulo =S. Lembre-se do que eu pedi no N/a ali em cima, ok? Até sexta, flor ;*  
_**

_Mari A_**_: O tipo de narração do ultimo capitulo foi bem controverso, uns gostaram, outro preferem os POVs. No fim, todos gostaram do capitulo (e choraram com ele também e.e') e isso é o que interessa. Mas a troca de POVs aqui é necessaria por que eu posso manter o misterio e trabalhar varias tramas ao mesmo tempo, quase como uma série ou uma novela (mexicana?), se eu fosse trabalhar no tipo de narração da outra historia todos os misterios teriam sido entregues nesse ponto asuhaush'. Mas não se preocupe, nos proximos capitulos as coisas vão ficar mais claras, por exemplo aqui eu já dei uma parte da historia Volturi, que é super importante. Te vejo sexta, amore!  
_**

_Rafaela_**_: Obrigada pelos parabéns, amore! Estou orgulhosa de meus dezoitos! Agora posso ver filme, comprar bebida alcoolica, dirgir, ser presa *-*, muitas emoções aushauhsa'. E desde do começo Bella era a protagonista, eu tinha que explicar o motivo afinal ela carrega a historia nas costas e toda essa dinâmica vai mudar nos proximos capitulos, eu pessoalmente estou adorando escrever. Agora, sobre Selene e Didyme (a esposa de Marcus), eu dei uma explica para Selene nesse capitulo, mostrando o que ela é para inicio de conversa, auhsauh'. E eu acho que meio que respondeu sua pergunta sobre a mitologia, né? Uma curiosidade: os Volturis (incluindo a esposa de Marcus) tem três mil e quinhentos anos aproximadamente, eles fzeram parte da civilização minoica (eu fiz minha pesquisa), na ilha de Creta. Sobre como Didyme sabe o futuro, isso ainda vai ser respondido em breve. Até sexta, =*  
_**

_LauritaBruxinha_**_ : Hey L! Fico grata pelos elogios, estou lisonjeada (e meu ego mandou beijinhos)! Agora é minha vez de dizer parabéns pelo seu aniversari aushashu! O proximo capitulo vai sair nessa sexta, então se prepare! E sinto muito pelo capitulo não ser um feliz, estamos passando pela fase mais obscura da fic, mas ao menos estou esclarecendo as coisas! De qualquer maneira, feliz aniversario, bjins!  
_**

_Aninha Flavia:_**_ AUSHAUSHA' eu nunca vou parar com os misterios muhahaha! Ok, eu vou resolvê-los, mas é divertido ver os leitores quebrando a cabeça! De qualquer maneira, eu estou começado a iluminar as coisas, a profecia foi revelada no capitulo anterior, um pouco de cultura Volturi também, no proximo terá sobre Marie a mulher que Edward se apaixonou e nem é realmente algo grande, mas o que aconteceu e o responsavel, esse sim é o motivo para essa historia ainda dar o que falar asuhahs'. Você deve estar confusa com o comentario, mas eu prometo que um dia (muito em breve) você entenderá! Até sexta, quando o capitulo novo for postado! _**

_Nath Tsubasa Evans__:_**_ Hey amore! Eu confesso que a palavra "receptaculo" veio de supernatural aushauh', lembro de quando planejava esse ploft essa palavra veio toda iluminada e trabalhada na safadeza, afinal os leitores ficariam chocados quando entendessem o que ela significava. Nesse capitulo nós temos o Edward segurando a barra com um milhão de coisas na cabeça, fiquei pensando em como eu faria ele, afinal sua amada sumiu e admito foi complicado. Mas no fim me veio isso "Edward é um vampiro de duzentos anos e ele já passou por situações assim", ele sabe que se enlouquecer agora não a trará de volta. E Edward emo é uma caracteristica dos livros, mas não dessa historia (o que está claro desde do primeiro capitulo, com o sarcasmo e arrogancia que dei ao personagem). Sobre Didyme, eu sinto que ela chegou perto da loucura sim (mas eu acho que isso é presente em todos os vampiros da historia), e sua união com os demônios é "um mal necessario" para seu objetivo final que é morrer e levar os Volturis juntos. Parte do por que disso já é respondido nesse capitulo, onde eu mostro parte da historia do que aconteceu. As Fenix também outro assunto que estou respondendo aos poucos, Rose não vai irecuar agora! E, flor, eu li tanto Castelo Animado quanto Castelo de Ar, só não li o ultimo por que não achei online aushaush, eu descobri a trilogia ano passado, quando estava olhando alguns filmes de animação. Inclusive adorei o filme! Mas eu gosto dos filmes do Hayao Miyazaki (ao menos os que eu vi, eu adorei), então nem me importei tanto com as mudanças. Espero que goste do capitulo! Até sexta, Nat!_**

**_E bem é isso! Obrigada por lerem e por mandar as reviews, caros leitores, vocês são os melhores! *faz reverência*_**

**_Até mais._**

**_Maça :*_**

**_P.S:_**

**_Obvio que eu não vou embora sem um preview para vocês. O capitulo 42 sai 01/03, ou seja, nessa sexta feira. Fiquem de ollho!_**

_"Alguém se sentou ao meu lado de repente, olhei para o lado rapidamente e voltei para as garota ao longe._

_Então congelei processando o rosto ao meu lado._

_-Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo Thomas? – Leah falou por trás de seus oculos escuros._

_Oh droga!"_


	42. Lua cheia

**Dedicado a Lady vampie a primeira a comentar o capitulo anterior ;***

**Capitulo 42**

**Lua cheia**

_"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die"_

**_This is war - 30 seconds to Mars_**

**Uma semana depois...**

**Bella P.O.V**

Escuridão. Era tudo o que eu via.

Quase não conseguia me lembrar de como era estar a luz do dia.

A dor ajudava a apagar minhas memorias.

Deus! Minha garganta ardia. Nem sei se era por gritar ou por não me alimentar.

Eles me davam intervalos sem dor, era o único momento que eu podia ter um certo alivio. E mesmo o "alivio" era doloroso, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes meu corpo foi quebrado.

Sempre que acabava as sessões do "exorcismo" eu chorava, comecei a percebe que meu corpo aos poucos se curava cada vez menos. Cada vez que a pausa vinha era mais doloroso e eu sequer podia me mexer por causa dessa estupida algemas.

Puxei elas de leve, ainda estavam ali.

Me pergunto como não arranquei minhas proprias mãos pela forma que me sacudia de dor.

Como eu queria que isso fosse só um pesadelo...

Lagrimas quemairam em meus olhos e se arrastaram pela trilha seca que outras deixaram antes. Era fácil chorar aqui, não tinha ninguém para me fazer de forte, para manter minha dignidade, só escuridão.

E ninguém veio, talvez nunca viessem...

Solucei baixinho, meu peito doeu ao movimento.

Virei a cabeça para o lado e olhei ao redor, mas era como estar de olhos fechados, não havia um pingo de luz.

Se eles tivessem me enterrado viva teria sido melhor do que aqui.

Eu não sei o que é mais torturante, a dor fisica, a solidão e escuridão ou a esperança que alguém vai entrar por aquela porta (por que tem uma porta aqui em algum lugar) e me liberta.

Fechei o olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo.

Eu podia dormi e sonhar que isso era um pesadelo.

Ou talvez eu acordasse e isso fosse um pesadelo.

E eu ainda estaria em Phoenix. Iria começar o meu primeiro ano no ensino medio. Não era mais virgem! Minha mãe não sabia, é claro.

_Mamãe..._

Fechei os olhos por um momento. Mamãe, papai... Eu tinha uma familia. Lágrimas queimaram em meus olhos, eu quase tinha esquecido!

Oh Deus...

Meu peito arfatou enter os soluços, eu tinha os perdido. Minha mãe tinha ido, meu pai nunca esteve lá de verdade até eu vir para Forks... Eu estava sozinha até com Nessie, mas isso era diferente, eu tinha que trancar minha propria dor para ela não se perde, eu devia isso a ela...

Havia alguém, entretanto, sempre esteve lá... _Edwa-_

Senti como se um faca tivesse sido enfiada em minha perna, algo queimou em minha garganta, e eu mais senti o estralo na perna do que ouvi.

Gritei com o que restava da minha garganta ferida, era uma reação involuntaria a dor.

A tortura havia voltado.

**Edward P.O.V **

Arrebentei o trinco da porta com um puxão e empurrei-a. Olhei ao redor antes de entrar, o cheiro de incenso estava impregnado no local, assim como o cheiro de sangue. Segui o cheiro impaciente e vi um bando de corpos mortos no canto, inuteis para mim.

-Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro. - Comentei andando pelo lugar. - E eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos. - Me virei parando o braço que descia com um punhal em minha direção. Agarrei seu pescoço e apertei, o fazendo engasgar.

Era um homem oriental, amarelo e nos alto dos trinta anos. Olhos negros me encaravam malicosamente.

-Procurando sua donzela em perigo?- Zombou sob meu aperto. - Não vai conseguir nada comigo, amigo. - Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele ficou vermelho, largue-o usando começou a espumar.

Observei o demônio sair em forma de fumaça, torci o nariz de leve com o cheiro do treco e então sumiu da minha vista.

-Boa coisa que não estava interessado em você. - Comentei para a sala vazia, peguei o meu celular. - Pode vir.

Em questão de segundos Zafrina entrava no apartamento.

-Lar doce lar. - Comentou ironicamente. - É ele? - Acenei em resposta, ela se aproximou e tocou em sua testa. O corpo tinha morrido a pouco tempo, ainda dava para acessar sua mente, afinal ela era a ultima que se ia.

-Então?

-Desculpe, Ed, ele não sabe. - Fechei os olhos tentando controlar a raiva.

-Ele aponta para outro?

-Não, dessa vez é um beco sem saida.

Soquei a parede para tentar controlar minha raiva.

-Eu sinto muito. - Ela se ergueu atrás de mim tensa. Vampiros são temperamentais, meu estado era perigoso.

-Eu tenho mais controle do que isso, Zafrina, me dê algum credito._  
_

-Nem sempre foi assim, te conheci em uma situação diferente. - Dominado pela luxúria do sangue. Completou mentalmente. - Eu quero saiba que todos nós da ordem estamos aqui, ok? Nós vamos acha-la, não se preocupe.

-Eu sei disso, deveria estar no Brasil, mas está aqui e por isso agradeço.

-Minnhas parceiras estão cuidando de tudo lá, embora eu prefira que todos continuem a pensar que estou no Brasil. - Ela olhou para o demônio no chão. - Nunca se pode ser cuidadoso demais...

Estavamos ficando sem opção e isso não era bom. Tinha que a ver algum jeito de achar Bella, tudo tem um ponto fraco!

-Poderia cuidar da bagunça? - Perguntei sobre o ombro.

-Com prazer. - Respondeu olhando ao redor. - E Edward? - Me virei. - Tenha cuidado, eu não conheço Bella tao bem assim, mas tenho certeza de que ela não iria querer que morresse.

Acenei curtamente e passei pela porta.

Iria ver como os Swan estavam indo.

**Thomas P.O.V**

Observava minha irmã com suas amiguinhas pré-adolescentes na festa/piquinique quando um cheiro de mel me bateu.

Alguém se sentou ao meu lado de repente, olhei para o lado rapidamente e voltei para as garota ao longe.

Então congelei processando o rosto ao meu lado.

-Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo Thomas? – Leah falou por trás de seus oculos escuros.

Oh droga!

-O que está fazendo aqui?_ Como você está aqui?_ – Estreitei os olhos e olhei ao redor. Não tinhamos seguranças ao redor?

-Vejo que sentiu saudades. – Tirou os oculos, mas olhava para frente. – Seus guardas provavelmente acham que eu sou apenas uma garota que sentou para apreciar o sorvete. – Apontou para a mão, onde havia uma casquinha e me deu uma olhada rapida.

-Isso é suicidio.

-Obrigada pela preocupação. – Pigarreou dando uma lambida em sua casquinha, pisquei desviando olhar dali.

-Como me achou aqui? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Oras, eu só segui o cheiro de lobisomem. – Me olhou de lado e piscou para frente novamente, parecia que ela não suportava me olhar. – As coisas mudaram batante, há? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas amargamente para o sorvete.

-Retiraram a maldição. – Confirmei com um suspiro. Eu ainda me acostumava com os novos sentidos, Leah cheirava a mel por exemplo. Era o ultimo cheiro que eu ligaria ela, sempre me pareceu durona e o oposto de doçura.

-A lua cheia é amanhã. – Ela comentou casualmente. – Boa sorte. – Olhei para ela, seu tom pareceu sincero e eu gostaria de acreditar que era mesmo.

-Obrigado. – Olhei para minha irmã rapidamente, ela ainda ria com as outras garotas. – O que quer Leah? Por que você está aqui?

-Nos conhecemos na casa de Bella, acharam que eu seria uma boa pessoa para conversa.

-_Conversa_? – Ela suspirou e finalmente me encarou determinada.

-Estou aqui para te propor um trato de paz.

-Não pode estar falando sério, vocês mataram meu avô...

-Ele quebrou a lei e quem o matou foi o general.

-Sob ordens e leis Volturis.

-Thomas, você honestamente acredita no que seu pai quer? Ocupar o poder dos Volturis? Expor nossa existencia ao mundo?

-Eu... – Parei sem saber como continuar. – Não é sobre vingança para mim, é sobre sobrevivencia.

-E você acha que os humanos vão nos deixar viver em paz? Para eles, nós somos monstros. – Rebateu em uma batida de coração. – Será um massacre, Thomas, seu pai está subestimando a todos, incluindo os demônios.

-Não importa o que fale, Leah, eu sou parte disso, somos familia, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Claro que há, você é o filho dele. – Retrucou teimosamente. – Eu posso não ser uma filha lua, mas sei como funciona em uma matilha, o direito de alfa passa de pai para filho.

-Você parte do principio que eu sou tão forte quanto meu pai. - Revirei os olhos.

-Claro que é. – Ela me olhou como se fosse a coisa tão obvia do mundo que me deixou espantado.

Me fez pensar.

-Meu pai quer vingança, eu também iria querer no lugar dele. Meu avô errou, eu sei, mas morte é extremo.

-Vivemos em um mundo onde temos que ser extremista para poder manter a ordem. Olhe ao redor, você é lobisomem, agora pode ver coisas que os outros não vêem. O que tem aqui?

-Não tem nada, a area e astá livre exceto você. - Olhei-a impaciente.

-Tem um grupo de fadas na arvore atrás daquele grupo adoravel de garotas. – Congelei a menção ao grupo da minha irmã. – Elas são a magia da natureza, vivem em animais. Aliais a arvore em si é uma ninfa, se prestar atenção consegue sentir o cheiro e ouvi-las.

Olhei para a arvore deconfiado.

-Tem apenas tantas coisas diferentes ando por ai, Thomas, algumas são verdadeiras maravilhas e outras crueis, meu trabalho é manter os dois vivos. - Olhei-a surpreso. – Eu não estou aqui para julgar as criaturas, só deixa-las viver em paz, ou o mais proximo disso. Se não fosse isso, os humanos saberiam de nossa existencia. E isso significaria que você e eu estariamos mortos, afinal somos considerados monstros.

-Não é verdade... – Ela não era um monstro. – Não importa que raça é, ser um monstro depende de você.

Leah me sorriu tristemente, algo que eu reparei que ela fazia muito. Não acho que tenha visto muitos sorrisos alegres vindo de Leah, acho que talvez nunca tenha visto.

-Você pode ao menos ouvir o que estão propondo? – Olhei para frente e acenei com a cabeça. – Querem a maldição que usaram para suprimi sua parte lobo.

Pisquei surpreso.

-Pra que?

-Não é o ponto, estão dispostos a negociar a paz por isso.

-Você sabe por que querem? – Acenou com a cabeça depois de alguns instantes. – Vale a pena?

-Você não faz ideia do quanto. – Suspirou olhando para o colo, já havia terminado seu sorvete e agora mordiscava a casquinha.

-E o que eu ganho? É um trato de paz certo? Eles devem dar algo em troca. – Ela sorriu para si mesma, pode ser impressão minha, mas parecia orgulhosa de minha fala.

-Essa é a poesia das negociações, você pode dar as cartas, eles oferecem a vida de seu pai, uma segunda chance, mas é claro ele terá que ser separado de seu lado lobo.

-Isso é possivel?

-Extremamente doloroso, mas não é a morte. – Leah deu de ombros e se levantou. – Pense bem, pode negociar ude ma maneira de todos sairem vivos e acabar com um guerra. Você tem até amanhã de manhã para decidir.

-Obrigado pela pressão. - Respondi sarcasticamente.

-Eu sei que você pode lidar com isso. – Piscou um olhou, colocou os oculos escuros e se virou, mas parou e moveu a cabeça sobre o ombro. – Leve em consideração isso:_ Ignorancia é uma benção_. Não é só pelo nosso bem que mantemos o mundo sobrenatural em segredo, mas também para o bem dos humanos. Ninguém merece ter que dormi com medo, sabendo o que há na escuridão.

E saiu andando com a cabeça erguida. Olhei para minha irmã institivamente.

Me fez lembra da razão para ser amaldiçoado para inicio de cabeça. Minha mãe não queria que eu fosse assim, me deu a chance de ser normal. Meu pai frustrado nunca conseguiu quebrar a maldição até que os demonios aparecerão.

Olhei para o banco, Leah havia deixado algo. Um celular.

Peguei-o e liguei a tela. Havia um numero na agenda: _L.C _

Leah Clearwater_  
_

Olhei para minha irmã com as amigas ao longe.

Eu tinha que pensar cuidadosamente no que ia fazer.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Não que eu não goste de você me abraçando, mas está apertando, Nessie.

-Pelo menos eu ainda sou forte. – Resmuguei para ele, enquanto entravamos na lanchonete. – Eu estou com _frio_.

-Forks sempre foi fria assim.

-Mas estamos na porcaria do outono, o inverno é só daqui dois meses. – Suspirei aliviada pela atmosfera aquecida do lugar e tirei meu casaco.

-Eu vou pegar algo para comer, quer algo?

-Não. – Olhei-a ao redor procurando uma mesa.

-Eu vou trazer batata frita. – Falou em tom enteado e saiu antes que eu pudesse retrucar.

Meu olhar parou nos primos de Bella, eles falavam com Emily e pareciam surper-sérios. Estreitei os olhos ampliando minha audição, enquanto me aproximava, minha audição não tinha mais o mesmo alcançe, mas funcionava.

-Vocês não deviam ter feito isso! – Emily sussurrou asperamente. – É loucura e perigoso! Os Volturis proibiram por um motivo.

Nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom dela, nunca achei que ela sabia usar um tom como aquele, na verdade. Me sentei casualmente em uma mesa proxima de costas para eles, para que não me vissem.

-Nós não vamos ficar aqui parados, enquanto o mundo chega a beira de um apocalipse, Emily. – Henry falou.

-Sim, vocês vão. – Ela rebateu raivosamente, o que me surpreendeu. Ela não era a bruxa boa? – E se um de vocês acabasse possuido?

- O demônio estava sob nosso comando. – Veronika argumentou. – E tomamos preucações para proteção.

-Chamaria a atenção dele para vocês.

-Bem, ao menos nós saberiamos o que fazer, mas você o expulsou antes que pudessemos ter a chance.

-Eu fiz para protegê-los. – Emily respondeu aparentemente ofendida.

Ela sabia exorciza? _Sim_... Bella falou que ela tentou faze-lo

-Vocês dois não tinham como saber se tinham feito certo e se ele só tivesse sido convocado? Não os obedeceria e os assombria até enlouquecerem.

-Mas nós sabiamos muito bem o que estavamos fazendo Emily, eu já lhe disse. – Veronika respondeu grosseiramente.

-Eu estou tentando proteger vocês, esse é o meu trabalho! E é melhor se prepararem, sua avó está bem ciente do que fizeram. – E com isso saiu andando.

Bem que Bella havia avisado que ela podia ser uma vadiazinha...

-E eu pensando que ela era a Glinda quando na verdade era a Feiticeira branca de Narnia. – Comentei tateando meus dedos na mesa.

-Nessie? – Veronika se virou surpresa.

-Desculpe, meio impossível de não ouvir. – Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar para frente. – Mas foi uma conversa interessante. Talvez nós pudéssemos conversa. – Depois de um momento Veronika se sentou ao meu lado seguida por Henry.

-O que ouviu? – Henry perguntou e Veronika apenas me olhou preocupada.

-Demônios. – Apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão, minha cabeça começava a doer. Era por causa de Bella, eles disseram, eu tentava ignorar o que isso significava. – Talvez eu pudesse lhe oferecer um acordo?

-Acordo?

-Por que confiaríamos em você?- Henry foi direto ao ponto.

-Por que eu sou uma alma desesperada e vocês parecem querer ser o jogador de xadrez em vez de uma das peças do tabuleiro.

-Qual é o acordo?

-Informação em troca de informação, um demônio pode ter varias informações interessantes.

-Nós não tentamos trazer o demônio no corpo de alguém, apenas convocamos seu "espírito", vamos assim dizer, comunicação não é possível há não ser que...

-... Alguém seja possuído. – Henry completou pela prima. – E não vamos fazer isso.

-Não se preocupe. – Me inclinei em direção a eles. - Eu já tenho um demônio. – Sorri para eles. - Bem, Edward tem, mas dá na mesma.

**Rose P.O.V**

Suspirei um tanto chocada, era bastante coisa para digerir.

Primeiro foi o fato de _passar uma semana inteira_ fazendo o tal ritual para ser um membro do clã. Eu fiz separado de Emmett, e é simplesmente doloroso. Essa é a palavra adqueda: doloroso.

Uma provação mental foi feita, para ver o quão forte eu podia ser, só de me lembrar dá arrepios, mas Jane disse que era necessario por causa dos demônios, eles te quebram por dentro antes de o fazerem por fora.

Então o juramento de sangue, que é um tanto complicado, já que tenho uma conexão direta aos outros membros Cullen. Eu tive que achar um bruxa e por algumas horas, Emmett e eu não eramos Cullen.

Então fizemos o maldito juramento de sangue, se antes eu tinha noção de que estava entrando em algo perigoso depois daquilo...

De qualquer maneira, agora somos caçadores. O clã se funda em cada um ter uma função, vampiros são naturais caçadores, assim como lobisomens. A missão principal é manter o mundo em equilibrio. O juramento sela nossa missão e silêncio, depois desse ponto não tem volta. Não há nada nesse mundo que possa desfazer o laço e nos fazer falar.

Bem, exceto os bruxos em si que criaram o feitiço. Mas os quatros morreram a muito tempo e seus conhecimentos podem ter passado para outras ordens, mas apenas com o conhecimento dos quatro juntos podemos quebrar o feitiço.

Foi por causa da missão deles que os Fenix destruiram os _Tulekahju _juntamente com os Romenos.

Nossa sorte é que as sereias são observadoras silênciosas e vivem por bastante tempo. O clã delas sempre captura um ou outro habitante da terra através do anos e os enfeitiça a falar a verdade, apenas para dar informações quando lhe convém.

Um Romeno foi sequestrado e tagarelou todo o acontecimento com orgulho para uma delas. Quando toda a guerra dos demônios explodiu meses atrás, elas seguiram os Volturis como medida de segurança de sua nação.

Essa era o que eu tinha compartilhado.

De qualquer maneira,o ultimo detalhe foi o simbolo no meu pé, a sensação foi parecida com um queimadura. Quando olhei para a sola do meu pé percebi que o simbolo havia de fato sido magicamente queimado.

Deopis disso, chegou a hora das informações que eles estiveram mantendo para si. Jane de repente desatou a falar sobre a criação dos vampiros por bruxaria e era uma forma de proteção contra os demônios, nossos inimigos naturais.

A bruxa que fez aquilo criou os _Tulekahju_, juntou quatro pupilos e os treinou, passando seus segredos a eles. E foi assim que surgiu o clã, cuja reponsabilidade era manter o mundo em ordem.

Jane disse que os Volturis assumiram a responsabilidade depois que o clã foi destruido. Afinal eles haviam sido criados para proteger os humanidade, o que era completamente irônico. Mas se não estou enganada a criação de bancos de sangue partiram deles, o que facilitou a vida de muitos.

-Mas... Eles não matam pessoas? - Emmett perguntou intrigado.

-Por que você acha que existe caçadoras com Heidi? Elas procuram por presas especificas. – Jane cruzou as pernas. – Não pegamos humanos aleatorios, não mais.

-Isso é contraditório demais.

-Bem, se ajuda, ponha nesse ponto de vista: eles se sacrificaram pelos humanos, agora os humanos se sacrificam por eles. – Nicolas respondeu calmamente. – Mas eu concordo que é pertubador tê-los no comando. Caius é saguinario, Marcus é indiferente e Aro é um psicopata.

-E vocês são uma grande familia feliz, não? – Emmett retrucou com um sorriso.

-Mas por que a Fenix iriam querer que os demônios ganhassem a guerra? São vampiras e vampiros ali. - Franzi o cenho.

-Não acho que a maior parte dos membros saibam o que estão fazendo. – Nicola refletiu. – Achou que tudo se resume as três cabeça: Safira, Selene e Ariadne.

-Espera, o que? – Emmett o cortou bruscamente como se tivesse levado um choque. – Ariadne?

-O que tem? Você a conhece? – Olhei-o quase horrorizada.

-Edward conhece uma Ariadne, ela... Ela não pareceu ser flor que se cheire, havia algo arrepiante nela...

-É o poder dela rastejando em suas entranha. – Nicolas respondeu.

-E qual é o poder dela?

-Ninguém sabe, meio engraçado, na verdade, ela parece ser capaz de fazer tudo.

-Muito promissor. – Jane suspirou para o marido.

-Então, se quisermos sequestra uma delas para arrancar informações, Ariadne está fora. – Comentei pensativa.

-Você quer o que? – Nicolas me olhou incrédulo.

-Eu posso hipnotizar pessoas, seria fácil...

-Não acho que tenha consciência das coisas, Rose,_ isso é loucura._

-Posso saber por que? – Emmett perguntou intrigado, Jane também pareceu intrigada pela reação de Nicolas.

-Elas são perigosas, _muito perigosas,_ no nivel Volturi de perigo. – Franzi o cenho. – Ariadne é poderosa, Selene é... Bem, ninguém sabe ao certo o _que_ Selene é, para inicio de conversa, o coração dela não bate, mas tem a aparência de uma humana, apesar de muitos a confudirem com um vampiro.

-E essa Safira?

-Ninguém sabe quem Safira é, seu rosto é coberto por uma mascara, dizem que é por causa de uma cicatriz.

- O que poderia deixar uma cicatriz em uma vampira? – Perguntei intrigada.

-Lobisomens, ou melhor, licantropos antepassados dos lobisomens. – Jane respondeu estreitando os olhos. – Mas não durariam para sempre, só alguns meses.

-Bruxas tem seus truques. – Nicolas comentou a ela. – O ponto é que nem sequer se sabe o rosto de Safira e eu sinceramente não acredito que há uma cicatriz no rosto, para inicio de conversa.

-Então, peguemos alguém do clã? – Emmett sugeriu.

-Elas os deixam saber o minimo possivel, é complicado. – Nicolas suspirou.

-Temos que tentar, você conhece algum membro, certo?

Ele nos olhou sem graça e hesitante. Franzi o cenho não gostando de sua expressão.

Foi então que me bateu: Elas tem membros de todos os clãs do mundo em sua organização.

-É um Cullen? - Nicolas me olhou.

Falsa Bella era uma Cullen tinha sido uma de minhas teorias.

-Carmem.

_O que?!_

-E Edward.

-Isso é singularmente inesperado. – Emmett quebrou o silêncio do quarto.

**Esme P.O.V**

Toda vez que olhava para Edward meu coração se partia um pouco mais. Era quase como o que havia acontecido com Marie só que pior. Ele não havia reagido, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu ele simplesmente perdeu o controle, mas agora...

Ele se mantinha calmo, concentrado em achar Bella. E não era bom manter tudo isso trancado, por que se a reação dele ao liberar tudo de uma vez foi daquele jeito... Seria um desastre se tudo desse errado e e Bella...

-Não faça isso. - Ele pediu brsucamente, fechando os olhos.

Ainda me dá arrepios lembrar do estado que o encontrei depois da morte de Ofelia Marie Montini, sentado confortavelmente em um sofá com cadaveres ao seu redor. O quarto inteiro _fedia_ a sangue.

-Isso é um detalhe intrigante. – Edward comentou de repente, me tirando minhas lembranças. – Eu não consigo ouvir mais do que a palavra Marie em sua mente, Esme.

-Oh... – Murmurei e desviei o olhar.

-Ela morreu. - Ele falou bruscamente.

Choque me bateu, como ele sabia?

-Por que eu não posso ler sua mente? – Edward se aproximou de mim com um olhar perigoso.

-Precisa se focar em Bella agora, Edward. – Desviei rapidamente.

-Eu sei, mas não há nada para eu fazer há não ser esperar e se eu me permiti pensar, eu vou sentir tudo o que estou trancando.

-Edward, eu sei...

-Não, _você não sabe_, Esme. - Ele rebateu pegando uma garrafa de whisky e a misturando com sangue em um copo. - Imagine viver quase duzentos anos rodeados por pessoas encontrando o ammor de suas vidas! Imagine que você se forçou a ignorar suas proprias emoções por vergonha de estar com inveja de deles, por que eles são sua propria familia! - Ele jogou a garrafa contra a parede e eu continuei parada apenas vendo seu ataque. - E então você _finalmente_ encontra o que ansiou por tantos anos! Mas suas emoções estão contidas a muito tempo, você está acostumado demais a ignora-las, não percebe que está bem ali na sua frente!

-Alice me disse sobre a visão... - _Ele não se casava com Bella_, ela teria visto.

-Essa é a coisa! Esme, a visão estava embaçada, por que eu não a percebi no começo, ignorei-a como fiz com todas. Você entende o que é destino, prima? É quando algo deveria acontece não importa quantas decisões diferentes você toma. E existe varios destinos, é verdade, e talvez eu não case com Bella, mas não importa por que a mensagem em si já foi cumprida: eu amo Isabella Swan. - Ele me olhou derrotado, senti um aperto no coração, havia lagrima não derramadas em seus olhos. - E demônios a pegaram...

-Nós vamos acha-la. - Retruquei me aproximando dele cautelosamente, estava de costas para mim com os braços apoiados na mesa. - Se você estiver certo - e você quase sempre está - vocês dois vão casar. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele tomou tudo bebida em um gole.

- Uma conhecida me falou que Marie morreu, e ela não tem motivo nenhum para mentir. - Prendi a respiração.

-Só por que pode viver para sempre não significa que irá. – Dei de ombros cautelosa. - Era esperado que ela morresse algum dia.

-Me diga a verdade, Esme, por que eu achei que ela foi embora? Que havia me traido quando na verdade morreu?

-Você viu o que aconteceu com Marcus Volturi. – Olhei-o como se fosse explicar tudo. – A dor de uma traição seria melhor do que deixar de sentir qualquer coisa.

-Não, não é, eu mal possa lembrar do rosto dela, só esse sentimento de traição. – Edward me olhou cansado. – O que aconteceu de verdade?

-Ela se suicidou, não sei por que. Eu implorei para Carlisle para ajudar você, então ele o fez. – Fechei os olhos para não ver a expressão dele, eu sabia o que veria ali: traição. - Você a conheceu quando era humano, _nós_ a conhecemos, na verdade. Foi apena três anos depois da nossa transformação... Acho que ela o reconheceu e você a trancou.

-E então ela se suicidou?

-Não, você se apaixonou, meu querido, mas não acho que tenha sido correspondido. – Suspirei e olhei-o. – Eu não queria que você vivesse sua vida achando que não era digno de ser amado e se fechasse.

-Você não tinha o direito. – Eu podia sentir as ondas de raiva que irradiava dele, mas ele estava ais controlado. – Você fez isso comigo mais alguma vez?

-Não! – Exclamei imediatamente. – Eu fiz isso por que te amo, Edward, não quero vê-lo...

-Eu estou pior que dá ultima vez, você vai me fazer esquecer Bella?

-Não. – Respondi com sinceridade.

-Por que?

-Por que você não está só apaixonado, você a ama e ela te ama. – Pude ver algo quebrando no olhar dele e isso me machucou. Eu quero tanto ajuda-lo, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer...

Encurtei nossa distancia e o abracei. _Apoiar e conforta-lo._

Era tudo o que eu poderia fazer por Edward.

-É tudo o que você precisa fazer, Esme. – Ele respondeu me abraçando de volta.

O dele celular vibrou nos interrompendo. Edward puxou o aparelho imediatamente. Com tudo que estava acontecendo, cada ligação contava.

-Nessie? Algum problema? – Edward me olhou, fiquei tensa de repente.

-Não mais que os ultimos dias. – Ela suspirou no outro lado. – Talvez eu tenha encontrado um jeito de ajudar no fim das contas.

Trocamos um olhar intrigados.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Admirei as chamas da lareira.

-Você parece horrivelmente pertubada... – Comentei a Sulpicia. – Com medo? – Perguntei zombateira.

-Por Aro. – Concordou olhando para a janela. – Esperemos que o lobinho Thomas seja esperto.

-Como pretendem matar Bella de qualquer maneira? – Perguntei de repente. – Mesmo com o lado bruxo contido, ela ainda é forte...

-Não tão forte. – Sulpicia argumentou. – Mas eu não sei como pretendem matar o demônio em si.

-Nossos rapazes... Sempre com seus segredos. No fim, sempre seremos jogadas de lado e trancadas na torre mais alta por segurança. – Cruzei as pernas e tomei um gole de minha xicara de sangue.

-Quase soa amarga, Athenodora, será que Victoria a influênciou, cara colega de prisão?

-Me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que liberdade me entedia depois de um tempo, não sou um espirito livre como você.

-Está perdendo o jeito, isso quase soou como uma ofensa, Athenodora. – Rebateu delicadamente. –De qualquer maneira, agora não é um bom momento para querer ser livre. – Sulpicia acrescentou, se virou e se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá que eu estava. - Então, há quanto tempo você sabe que Dydime e Lyanna estão trabalhando juntas?

Olhei para ela sobre a minha xicara.

-Desde da minha pirmeira fuga, no seculo IX. – Comentei com um sorriso pequeno. – E você? – Perguntei tomando um gole.

-Cruzamos caminhos no seculo XV, não sabiamos quem eramos, naturalmente.

-_Naturalmente_. – Concordei as duas eram destinadas a serem inimigas desde que Aro era o amor de uma e o objeto de odio da outra.

- Ela me contou sua historia, eu a minha.

-Eu gostaria de ter visto quando descobriram a verdade, que doce ironia do destino. – Dei uma risada. – Por que não contou a Aro?

-Ela me odiou, mas não me matou. Apenas por isso não contei sobre a sobrevivência de Dydime. – Encarou a lareira séria.

Estreitei os olhos a analisando de cima a baixo, enquanto tomava mais um gole de minha xícara.

-A questão agora é o que fazer?

-Ora, o que fazemos de melhor. – Ela me olhou com um sorriso. - Ser uma Volturi.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Ofereci uma xicara de chá a bruxa na minha frente. Veronika parecia acabada, um pouco de chá a relaxaria.

-Que horas são? - Perguntou em tom baixo.

-Passam das duas da manhã. – Sorri tristemente para ela.

-Eles estão lá há cinco horas?

-Demônios são lutadores, ninguém disse que seria fácil. Caso fosse assim, Edward já teria conseguido lido a mente dela há um tempão. - Suspirei e tomei um gole do chá.

Oh credo! Cuspi o treco imediatamente no copo.

-Eu sei que não vai ser facil. – Veronika falou ignorando minha careta.

Me virei para os armários, onde eles colocaram o álcool?

-Pode me responder o que tem de errado com Nessie?

-Não sabemos direito... – Achei um whisky, graças a Deus! – O que é certo é que...

-Eu estou me transformando em humana. – Nessie respondeu na porta.

-O que?

-Provavelmente é efeito do que estão fazendo com Bella. – Nessie acrescentou incomodada. – _Exorcizando-a_. É uma maneira de ter certeza de que meu poder não poderá afeta-la, eu suponho, já que estão quebrando nossa ligação.

-Oh... – Veronika murmurou pesarosa. – Mas você disse que não sabem direito, o que quer dizer?

-Ela estava tendo algumas reações estranhas na festa, antes de Bella ser capturada. Acreditamos que o feitiço havia começado antes mesmo de Bella começar a ser exorcizada, o que não faz sentido. – Respondi derramando a bebida em um copo, Nessie o tomou de mim imediatamente e virou o copo em um gole. – Melhor? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Bem melhor. – Respondeu com um sorrisinho. – De qualquer forma, Angela está começando a perde a luta lá em cima, em breve a teremos perfeitamente adestrada.

-Eu deveria estar lá em cima.

-Que isso, nem todo mundo tem estômago de ferro, além do mais, Henry está canalizando sua energia, é como se estivesse lá, segundo Edward. – Nessie deu de ombros enquanto se sentava a mesa com Veronika. – Você deveria tentar dormi, temos quartos de visitas.

-Eu deveria mesmo. – Ela suspirou e se ergueu, tentou levar a xícara para a pia, mas eu me adiantei.

-Deixe comigo, é o segundo quarto a esquerda. – Apontei para as escadas, ela concordou.

-Boa noite. – Nessie acrescentou.

Ouvimos uma baixa replica dela e a observamos sumir no corredor.

-Em menos de vinte quatro horas a lua estará no céu. – Nessie quebrou o breve silêncio. – Lua cheia, Jake.

-Eu sei, Ness, tome o chá. – Empurrei uma xícara. – Eu preciso falar com você.

-Sim?

-Sobre os efeitos físicos, conversei com Kate, você voltara a ser humana, mas... Não será como antes.

-O que quer dizer? – Me olhou intrigada.

-Você provavelmente terá um efeito colateral, seu cérebro ainda trabalhará em um ritmo acelerado, então talvez...

-Meu dom? Sério?

-Não é algo provável, mas o veneno correu em suas veias por dois anos, você terá efeitos colaterais como humana, isso é algo certo.

-Bem, você vai estar aqui e Edward e Esme, eu vou ficar bem. – Apertou minha mão com um sorriso. – Ao menos não terei que me alimentar de humanos.

-Sim, sua mania canibal definitivamente iria destruir nosso relacionamento. – Revirei os olhos.

-Por favor, você me ama demais. – Falou arrogantemente e deu uma risadinha. – Como está Seth? Você disse que melhorou...?

-Depois que Aro Volturi sugou os pensamentos dele e os do demônio, a criatura se afastou um pouco. Seth está bem melhor, ao menos no fator comida, está completamente normal. – Sorriu para mim com um aceno. – Vai demorar anos até que volte ao normal, é um trauma, no final de contas, mas ele vai ficar bem.

-E por que parece preocupado?

-Por que isso deixa sequelas. – Olhei para ela. – O demônio plantou na mente dele a ideia de morte, sabemos que o efeito está sob controle, mas e se for uma situação de vida ou morte? Como Seth reagiria?

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela sorriu confiante.

Um grito soou pela casa, nos olhamos tensamente.

Angela tinha gritado antes, mas não dessa maneira. Nessie me puxou para ir ao quarto, algo havia acontecido.

**Horas depois...**

**Alice P.O.V**

Parei na esquina e observei os dois, meu alvo: Sasha e Fred.

Era hora de cobrar uma divida.

Soltei a fumaça pela boca calmamente, fumar cigarro não era algo que eu gostava, mas ajudava no rastro. Ainda mais com o cheiro tão forte com esse.

Andei até o casal que ria inocentemente. Era de parti o coração ter que corta o encontro dos dois.

Mas eu não estava no humor para ser emotiva.

Ele foi o primeiro a parar a risada, olhou para o lado e me viu. Sua expressão a deixou tensa também, até que se virou e me viu, estranhamente, Sasha relaxou quase que imediatamente.

-Senhora Alice. – Ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso pacifico.

Não sorri de volta.

-Você se lembra do que eu te disse? – A expressão dela se modificiou imediatamente e olhou para deve estar se lembrando da primeira vez que a vi, mansão Cullen depois que Fred a deixou. Eu protegi as Amazonas, conhecia suas tradições, sabia muito bem o papel da protetora e o que ela sabia. E seria definitivamente util. – Bem, está na hora de fazer seu trabalho, protetora.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Fred se interrompeu.

-Você vai com ela e a protegerá. – Repliquei de volta. – Bree também irá, está empacotando no instante que falamos.

-Teremos que ir hoje? – Sasha suspirou um tanto tristonha.

-Sorria, anjinho, está livre como um passaro. - Respondi erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Você não pode fazer isso. – Fred nos interrompeu. – Eu sou um Volturi e ela uma Romena! Não somos Cullens...

-Por uma questão de fato, _eu posso_. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu celei a paz entre as Amazonas e os Romenos, eles me devem essa cortesia. E eu ainda sou uma Cullen, troco favores com os Volturis por quase dois seculos.

-Mas...

-Vou ser ainda mais simples: eu matei Santiago. – Fui curta e grossa. – Você _me_ deve, ele ia mata-lo quando recapturasse Sasha aqui.

-Escute-a, Fred, ela está do nosso lado. – Sasha suspirou ao lado dele.

-Para onde vamos? - Ele perguntou relutante.

-Eu não sou estupida de dizer em voz alta, essa cidade tem ouvidos. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Agora, vão, corram para o por do sol de mãos dadas, ou algo assim. – Joguei a chave do carro a eles.

Eles se olharam e sairam lentamente.

-Oh! – Chamei atenção deles, eles se viraram. – Se você não voltar, Sasha, eu vou caça-la até o inferno, _querida_. E acredite quando eu digo: _não existe lugar nesse miseravel mundo onde possa se esconder de mim_. Entendido?

-Sim. – Ela acenou sériamente.

-Otimo, agora vão. – Me virei para a praça.

Eram apenas oito da manhã.

Apenas algumas horas a mais.

Respirei fundo e eu continuei a andar como se tudo o meu mundo não fosse acabar em algumas horas.

Tudo o que acontecer hoje selará o destino para sempre.

_Que dê tudo certo._

**Neal P.O.V**

Bati os dedos no volante entediado, eu era motorista hoje.

Não fazia ideia de quem, entrtanto, Rose apenas me disse para estar aqui com sua hipnose.

Suspirei e apertei o botão do radio_. __I want you back_ do _Jackson 5_ começou a soar. Dei de ombros, ao menos era algo para quebrar...

Sons de tiro soaram sob o vocal de Michael Jackson criança. Olhei ao redor tenso, pronto para eletrificar o primeiro que tentasse atirar em mim.

Então eu vi.

Era Leah?

Acelerei o carro para a entrada que ela saia e abri a porta. Ela nem piscou quando me viu saiu correndo em minha direção.

-Mas que porra...? – Perguntei para mim mesmo.

Ela estava com outro cara.

Reconheci-o imediatamente.

Era Thomas Louvain. Santa mãe!

_You make my dreams come true_ me fez piscar do breve choque de vê-los correndo para meu carro.

-Vai, vai, vai! – Leah exclamou entrando ao meu lado com Thomas se jogando na parte de atrás.

Arranquei o carro imediatamente.

-O que é isso? – Perguntei acelerando sob os tiros.

_-Você não sabe?_ – Leah ergueu as sorbancelhas.

-Minha irmã! – Thomas exclamou lá atrás.

-O que? - Exclamei acelerando confuso.

-Irmã? – Leah se virou bruscamente – Você tem uma irmã?

-É claro que eu tenho uma irmã! Ela está na escola, vá para lá! – Ele exclamou puxando o celular e discando.

-O que está acontecendo? Um resumo seria legal. – Falei ironicamente.

-Eu estou... – Leah parou e me olhou. – Por que você está aqui?

-Rose me mandou estar aqui.

-Ela te hipnotizou? - Ergueu a sobrancelha surpresa.

-Sim.

-E o que mais tem que fazer?

-Ela só disse para esperar por alguém ali e aqui estamos. Onde é o colegio? – Perguntei virando para esquerda, ele gaguejou o endereço rapimente rapidamente. – Atire naqueles carro, ok Leah? – Pedi apontando para o porta luvas, onde ela achou um revolver.

-Oh meu Deus! – Thomas exclamou, quando Leah se sentou na janela e começou a atirar.

-Sinta-se livre a ajuda-la! – Exclamei virando o carro.

Botei o braço para fora e eletrifiquei o sinal que tinhamos acabado de passar. Ouvi o som de carros se batendo atrás de mim, enquanto Leah escorregava de volta para o banco.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei enquanto Leah pegava o meu celular.

-Ligando para Rose, quero saber o que ela esta fazendo nessa historia!

**Emmett P.O.V**

Estavamos todos no quarto de hospital. Meus novos companheiros de sociedade secreta (eu gosto da ideia de fazer parte de uma sociedade secreta demais para ser saudavel), Jane e Nicolas, e o lider Volturi: Aro.

-Então, como está a esposa? - Perguntei casualmente.

Jane havia o chamado, e conhecendo a relação problematica entre Aro e Jane, não estou surpreso por ele ter vindo o mais rapido possivel. Afinal, ela não teria nenhum motivo para ligar para ele, há não ser que fosse urgente.

Aro era o lider Volturi que te ouviria e levaria tudo aos outros dois, Marcus e Caius pareciam felizes em deixar o papel diplomatico para Aro. Então encaminhamos a historia das Fenix que não era parte do clã dos _Tulekahju_, então não havia nada de errado em falar com ele sobre isso. E no final das contas, Aro Volturi tinha três mil anos e pouco, e ele era um das cabeças dos atuis responsaveis pela segurança da humanidade.

Foi então que Rose se arriscou e disse que tinha alguém de dentro e Aro quase bateu palmas de tanta alegria. É claro que a alegria sumiu quando ela contou que era um humano Volturi.

De qualquer maneira, em troca, Aro pensou ser justo forma uma aliança conosco e contou sobre a madição que usaram em Thomas e como poderia ser util contra Bella.

Tanto Rose quanto eu ficamos intrigados com a historia toda, por que Aro confiaria tanto assim na gente?

Ele apenas respondeu _"Alice cuidou disso"._

O que na verdade me assustou um pouco.

Quão a frente Alice estava de todos nós?

-Minha esposa está perfeitamente bem. – Aro sorriu falsamente.

-E Caius? – Jane perguntou. – Não falo com ele há alguns dias.

-Ocupado limpando o mundo de demônios, mas aparentemente ao maioria está muito bem escondida. O proprio Edward vem ajudando na tarefa, mas não teve sorte em achar a localização de Bella.

-Eles tem Thomas e vão pegar a irmã. Sim, existe uma irmã. – Rose entrou no comodo novamente. – Então, por que exatamente estamos aqui?

-Por eles tem algo nesse hospital que é necessario para o ritual.

-Mas por que nós estamos aqui? – Nicolas perguntou intrigado.

-Por que tem uma missão na vida e está na hora de reviver seu clã.

-O que? – Jane franziu o cenho.

-Eu protegi os sobreviventes, Jane, você foi uma delas, esqueceu? Tem uma pessoa aqui que tem algo importante, porém só pode ser revelado para o membro do clã: vocês. – Apontou para Jane e Nicolas. – E você querida, o fará esquecer que falou isso, apenas um questão de segurança, alguns segredos devem ser mantidos assim.

-Não poderemos revelar nada a você

-Eu sei, mas vocês sabendo é o suficiente para ajudar. – Aro se virou procurando no arquivo. – Eu mandei as familia com os Swan, por que tinha que os manter em segurança. Desde que ouvi dessa Ariadne, uma vampira que não poderia ser morta covencionalmente, eu rastreei bruxos, caso fosse necessario tira-la do jogo.

-Por que não fez antes? Por que agora?

-Isso é assunto meu, querida Jane, exatamente como seu maridinho era assunto seu e só fui saber dele no ultimo mês. – Retrucou sem olha-la, concentrado nos arquivos. – Ah! Aqui está... _Sr. Meyer._

**Edward P.O.V**

-O que você está dizendo? – Me inclinei em direção a Irina.

-Você não pode lutar contra destino. – Ela respondeu. – Olhe para Nessie... – Apontou para a porta. – Eu posso ver a diferença em seu cheiro daqui, está quase acabado e uma vez que ela for humana...

-Onde eu a encontro? – Cortei-a, eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se Nessie fosse humana, Bella seria humana.

E uma vez humana, poderia ser possuida.

-Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu com uma careta, Henry estava fazendo um otimo trabalho.

-Tem que haver um modo de comunicação entre demônios, como você o faz? – Esme perguntou ao meu lado.

-Ri... – Ela travou os dentes, Henry deu um passo para perto e ela começou a tremer. – Ritual.

Ao que parece, fazer um demônio obedecer era mais facil quando você os convocava, o que não era o caso de Irina.

-Faça-a a fazer o tal ritual. – Falei para Henry. – Vamos descobrir onde Bella está.

-Eu cuido disso. – Esme falou bruscamente. _"Verifique Nessie"_

Sai do quarto e segui até a sala, onde ela dormia. Jake estava ao lado dela assistindo tv, ele ouvi os passos e me olhou.

-Talvez há algo que possa nos fazer acha-la. – Murmurei me aproximando e tocando na testa de Nessie.

Tinha algo errado com ela.

-O que foi?

-Ela está com febre. – Fiquei olhando para ela, Bella havia me dito que isso era parte da transformação, em algumas horas...

E Nessie seria humana, assim como Bella.

Impulsivamente mordi meu pulso e pus na boca de Nessie, que tomou inconscientemente.

-O que está fazendo?

-Não sabemos os efeitos de virar humana trará a ela, é só uma garantia. Ela não pode morrer com sangue de vampiro no corpo. – E Jake acenou, a ideia até mesmo o aliviava um pouco. – Como está todos?

-O General ligou como já deve saber. – Jake respondeu.

Sim, eu podia ler em sua mente. Ele também tentava encontrar a filha com os outros Swan, não era uma missão facil. Nem mesmo juntando forças com Madeleine, ele havia conseguido achar Bella.

O que singifica que seja lá o que bloqueava Bella, era forte, _muito forte_.

E tinha um nome. Irina havia falado, ou melhor gritado. o lider deles.

Storm. _Tempestade_.

**Thomas P.O.V**

- E é por isso que estamos saindo da cidade. – Terminei meu monólogo, nunca havia mentindo tanto em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo.

-E papai?

-Está em segurança, só que ele acha melhor ficarmos separados. – Consolei minha irmãzinha, não que ela precisasse, ela era orgulhosa demais para alguém tão jovem.

-E quem são eles? – Perguntou aos sussurros.

-Amigos. – Disfarçei rapidamente. Amigos que sabiam atirar e soltavam raios pelos dedos.

-E para onde estamos indo? – Hannah suspirou.

-La Push. – Leah respondeu por mim. – Lugar adoravel, é uma casa na praia, eu ia lá durante minhas férias. – Pude ver um breve sorriso no rosto dela.

-Eu gosto de praia. – Minha irmã refletiu. – Você é de lá?

-Sim. – Leah disse simplesmente. Foi então que percebi que não sabia coisas basicas sobre ela, ou qualquer morador da casa dos Swan.

-Você nasceu em La Push? – Perguntei curioso. – Você é parte da comunidade de lá?

-Se você se refere a tribo, sim, é meio obvio. – Ela respondeu um tanto grosseiramente.

-E o resto?

-Por resto quer dizer meu irmão, Jake e os outros que conheceu? – Ela perguntou.

-Sim.

-Seth, é meu irmão, então é meio obvio, assim com Jake que é o Alfa. – Ela falou, pude ver minha irmã franzi o cenho confusa. – Nessie é de Phoenix, Bella é de Forks e esses são os que sei. O resto é um pouco mais dificil de saber, talvez eles também não tenham certeza, a geografia se alterou bastante ao decorrer dos anos.

Olhei para minha irmã, mas ela já tinha começado a ignorar tudo e todos com seus fones de ouvidos.

-Eu posso confiar que não estou sendo levado com prisioneiro? – Perguntei de repente.

-Isso é hora de pergunta? – O cara no lado motorista perguntou incredulo.

-Sim, é serviço prestado aos Volturis, eles tem suas proprias leis e você não é um traidor.

Isso me fez pensar, meu pai não havia sido morto, apena meu avô, o que cometeu o crime em si. Ainda assim, ali estava meu pai atrás de vingança contra outros em vez do general Swan.

-Eles me sequestrarão.

-Como moeda de troca, não o matamos, caso não percebeu. – O cara replicou sacasticamente.

-Como estão as coisas? – Perguntei ignorando o motorista. – Eu vi as noticias de incêndio em Forks...?

-_Oh aquilo,_ foi um dia movimentado. – Leah pigarreou e tanto ela quanto o motorista fizeram cara de paisagem.

-Estou feliz por todos estarem bem. – Dei de ombros, ela ficou me olhando sobre ombro. – O que?

-Nada. – Respondeu rapidamente e se virou.

-Por que vamos para La Push?

-É onde todos estão. - Leah respondeu. – Os que estavam na casa, quero dizer. Ou quase isso...

-Por está sendo evasiva? – Me inclinei na cadeira, para minha irmã não ouvir, mas a mesma nem ligou.

-Por que não tenho certeza se seu pai não está ai. - Leah sussurrou entre os dentes.

-Ele saiu, o feitiço só funciona se ele estiver em estado dormente.

-Isso foi o que ele te disse, e afinal, por que ele não o faria de novo?

-Eu sou um lobisomem agora. – Respondi como se fosse obvio. – Minha mente é mais forte.

-Não é tão simples assim. – O cara respondeu. – Quando se tem o mesmo sangue, ou veneno, ou algum conexão, você fica vuneravel.

- Seu pai se conectou pela sua alma e sangue. – Leah acrescentou. – Vamos fazer nossos testes antes de termos certeza.

-Então, não é perigoso eu esta consciente? – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

-Sim. – Leah suspirou e se virou para mim, ficando com o rosto bem proximo do meu, ela tinha um olhar estranho. – É por isso que estou fazendo isso. – Olhou para baixo, foi então que percebi um injeção na perna.

Espera o que?

-Como...?

-Shh... – Fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. – Vai dormi um pouco, sua irmã vai ficar bem também. – Apontou para a lata de refrigerante em sua mão.

Aquilo saiu da bolsa...

Pisquei tonto e me inclinei para trás.

Vi Leah olhando para o motorista e dando um aceno.

Virei a cabeça e a ultima coisa que enxerguei foi os ultimos raios de sol no céu.

**Jane P.O.V**

-Então precisamos de ingredientes para essa receita. – Emmett concluiu. – Nada complicado, é claro. – Acrescentou ironico.

-Vocês podem não falar para o que serve, mas precisam de mim para encontrar o que precisa. – Aro se manifestou. – Então?

-Sarcedotisa de sangue. – Falei cruzando os braços, Aro ergueu as sorancelhas.

-Onde se acha uma sacerdotisa de sangue? – Rose franziu o cenho para mim.

-Nunca vi uma. – Respondi pensativa.

-Eu já. – Niko respondeu.

-Certo, lobisomem milenar, comece a falar. – Emmett o olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-É uma ordem bruxa, é claro, é de lá que vieram e foram alguns da linhagem dos quatro bruxos lideres do clã _Tulekahju, _onde o casal ai costumava trabalhar. São quatro, em vez de cinco, por que funciona melhor sem um lider, ter igualdade de poder. – Aro explicou arrumando seu terno.

Rose o olhou de lado, aparetemente intrigada por saber tanto sobre eles. Mas os Volturis eram velhos demais, haviam poucas coisas que eles não sabiam.

-E onde podemos encontrar uma? –Perguntei intrigada, Niko olhou para Aro como se os dois soubessem exatamente o que deveriam fazer.

-Não faço ideia, mas sei onde podemos começar. – Ele olhou para nós com um sorriso. – Karlec.

**Marcus P.O.V**

-_Uma baita confusão, mas está tudo resolvido por agora._ – Ouvi distraidamente. – _E como vão as coisas com os Swan ai?_

-Complicadas, mas o pior já passou, eu suponho. – Alex respondeu ao amigo, Neal.

Desviei minha atenção para os outros. Wendy ria com as crianças do outro lado do jardim, Peter e Layla. Ela era a madrinha deles no final das contas, eles deviam sentir saudades dela.

No instante que a vi como prisioneira comecei a pensar.

Essas duas crianças estavam sobre a vigilância Volturi, antes dos pais se revoltarem e sumirem do mapa. É claro, que Aro não ia deixar por isso mesmo, mas não poderia se aproximar de videntes sem eles o verem.

Wendy foi a escolha plausível para vigia-los, o próprio avô concordou. Agora, não acho que fosse coincidência ela ter sido sequestrada. Tinha dedo de Dydime.

Ela mesma o disse, ela modificou o futuro. Tentou me fazer acreditar que havia cometido um erro no passado, que a consequência era o ergue dos demônios.

Eu não acreditei, é claro. Escondi o corpo de Safira e então comecei a ter duvidas.

Mas foi só depois que ela falou que cometeu um erro e mudou o futuro que eu percebi a verdade. Ela achou que eu acreditaria que teria tentado mudar o futuro de acontecer, mas mesmo assim os demônios ganhavam.

Então nos restava apenas aproveitar o que podíamos, pois estávamos destinados a morrer.

Eu não comprei a mentira.

Aquela havia sido a mulher por quem me transformei, que eu aceitei o sacrifício para que pudesse viver assim como os nossos filhos. Ela havia sido capturada pelos demônios na época, por que lutou para nossos filhos poderem fugir.

E eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, Aro era seu irmão e Caius... Ele era aquele que havia perdido toda a família, exceto um filho para os demônios, havia tentado recomeçar a vida, mas o destino quis que encontrasse os demônios novamente. Nós fomos atrás de uma bruxa, então, e ela nos tornou assim, e nos avisou que as consequências eram que seriamos parecidos com essas criaturas em algum ponto.

Nós tivemos um dia para pensar, é claro. Todos os três aceitaram, nossas crianças morreriam caso o contrario.

Foi assim que nos tornamos vampiros. E com a ajuda daquela bruxa pudemos derrotar uma raça inteira.

Eu havia encontrado Dydime a beira da morte, mordi-a cego pelo cheiro de seu sangue, felizmente, Aro conseguiu me parar a tempo. Tudo para ela começar a gritar e a bruxa nos acalmar dizendo que ela ficaria bem.

E esse é o motivo para eu não ter acreditado nela. No começo, ela odiou ser parecia com criaturas que haviam lhe feito tanto mal, tinha nojo de si mesma. Com o tempo, eu conseguia faze-a superar o nojo, a lembrando de que éramos humanos, de que éramos mais forte e melhores.

Havíamos vivido por alguns séculos, quando tudo começou a desmoronar. Todos nós havíamos mudado, é o que tempo faz. Éramos considerados a realeza, e sempre formávamos alianças entre as criaturas.

Então, um certo clã celta nos ofereceu algo que não víamos a muito tempo: o sol. Em troca firmaríamos um contrato de paz, selamos a aliança com um casamento. Aro casou com Lyanna, a irmã da lider do bando, um membro que não tinha poder, ao menos - era o que acreditavamos na época.

A crueldade era algo que fazia parte da natureza de todos nós, e naturalmente Aro maltratou a esposa.

Dydime chegou a chorar para mim por Lyanna, a pobre Lyanna que não era mais que um animal de estimação do próprio marido. Isso quebrou algo dentro dela, teve um momento que ela chegou a falar que tínhamos nos tornado piores que os demônios.

Alguns anos depois ela fingiu suicídio. E eu me tornei uma concha vazia.

Então quando ela me falou que o destino era os demônios voltarem a dominar o mundo e que iríamos morrer. Eu realmente quis acreditar nela, mas ela estava com Lyanna, uma bruxa que se provou poderosa. E minha esposa odiava os demônios, ela preferiria morrer tentando derrota-los e certamente não iria provocar um erro para os demônios se reerguerem novamente.

Isso e há dois mil anos atrás quando ela... Bem, quando ela fingiu o suicidio, os demônios haviam tentado e quase tinham tido sucesso em se ergue. Eles haviam a sequestrado e nos feito entregar a adaga usada para matar o lider deles a muito tempo atrás.

Então agora de novo, os demônios chegavam a se ergue e ela estava envolvida, não só isso Dydime havia fingindo a propria morte apenas para voltar de novo.

Ela não era inocente.

Doeu percebe a verdade.

Nem quando eu havia percebido que ela tinha morrido não havia doido tanto.

-Me perguntava se eu estaria vivo para ouvi-lo pergunta sobre ela... – Richard Hughes, o avô das crianças, pisou atrás de mim, observando os netos ao meu lado.

-O que pode me dizer? – Perguntei sem desviar os olhos da cena no jardim.

-Ela adiou algumas coisas para que pudesse encaixar seu plano e mudar o futuro.

-Esperto, tem chances de sucesso?

-Muito boas chances, originalmente a garota Swan não deveria... Bem, tudo o que aconteceu com ela, não deveria ter acontecido.

-E o que deveria ter acontecido?

-Eu não sei, não fico de olho no futuro dela, dá muita dor de cabeça. – Ele suspirou. – É muito volúvel, sua esposa mexeu tanto nele que deixou tudo embaçado... Eu não tenho certeza do que pode acontecer com ela.

-Mas o que ela atrasou? Tem alguma ideia? – Poderia ser a chave para tudo aquilo.

-Isso é passado, Marcus, e eu não vejo o passado.

-Sim, sua família tem o dom formidável de ver o futuro. - Comentei apoiando as mãos na varanda. - Ela está bem, como pode ver.

-Estamos quites, no fim das contas, eu a acolhi em minha casa e agora você a trouxe de volta com vida. Tudo se resume a um circulo, quase poético.

-Não poderia ter definido a vida melhor: um circulo. – Retruquei olhando para a paisagem.

Dydime havia levado a bruxa Wendy para os demônios, ela sabia tudo sobre nós, como a mesma disse: era a chave para o nosso fim.

-Mas tem algo que talvez possa se interessar.

-Meu futuro, imagino.

-Não posso falar, pois é perigoso, mas assim como há alguém movendo céus e terras para algo, terá outra pessoa movendo os oceanos e os ventos para algo completamente oposto. – Botou o charuto na boca.

-Os anos não diminuíram sua irritante necessidade de ser dramático.

-E os anos o fizeram mais sentimental, é claro. – Respondeu de bom humor. – Eu vi a ruiva, salvou a vida dela.

-Ela morreu no fim.

-Mas ela iria morrer pelos Cullen naquela noite em que a pegou para si. Sabe o que isso me diz? – Não respondi. – Que o futuro pode ser mudado das maneiras mais inesperadas. Mas me responda o que o fez ir naquela escola?

-Fui caminhar quando senti o cheiro de cães infernais que deveriam estar extintos. – Respondi indiferente. – Foi pura coincidencia.

-Então, talvez esse seja o destino trabalhando para concerta as coisas.

-Destino me fez passar três mil anos em luto.

-Não, sua esposa o fez. - Rebateu sem temor algum.

-De acordo com você, há coisas que apenas são destinadas a acontecer. – Retruquei controlando o impulso de fechar os pulsos.

-Sim, mas o destino não tira seu livro arbítrio.

-Por que exatamente está me dizendo isso? Não é sabio testar meu temperamento, por acaso quer que eu o mate?

-Apenas quero que saiba que sua mulher está fora de controle, e vai chegar um momento em que você terá que tomar um decisão dificil.

-Eu já sabia disso.

O pensamento anda me assombrando desde que descobri que estava viva.

Eu vou ter que escolher entre mata-la ou não.

Estou bem consciênte disso.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Gemi me erguendo. Me sentia dolorida, mas isso era frequente nos ultimos dias.

-Nessie? – Jake estava de joelhos no chão me olhando nervoso.

-O que foi? – Perguntei intrigada por sua preocupação. – Aconteceu algo?

-Sim... – Ele me olhou misterioso.

-Então, fale! – Exclamei impaciente.

- Se acalme, Nessie. – Esme apareceu do meu lado.

-Agora que eu vou ficar nervosa. – Olhei-a em pânico, o que estava acontecendo?

-Nessi... – Ela parou de falar quando toquei em sua mão, seu olhar se perdeu em meus pensamentos.

Soltei sua mão imediatamente. Era meu poder.

-Aqui, amor. – Jake me deu um copo.

Pegue-o rapidamente e tomei, o cansaço logo passari-

-ECA! – Cuspi o conteudo. – Que porra é essa? – Apontei para o liquido grotesco no copo.

-É sangue. – Esme respondeu colocando a mão em meu ombro.

-Impossivel... – Tomei um gole cautelosamente e reconheci o gosto. - Oh meu Deus... – Murmurei para mim mesma. – E Bella?

-Se acalme, querida, você ainda não é totalmente humana. – Esme falou em tom calmo. – Mas está quase lá, pelo andar da carruagem. – Suspirou se erguendo. – Então?

Em um piscar de olhos, Esme havia sumido, corri para o hall. Eles não podiam ter me deixado aqui!

E não tinham. Esme estava na frente da porta, bloqueando Edward.

-Nós vamos todos juntos. – Esme declarou de repente. – Nem uma palavra! Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho!

-Não temos tempo para isso, ela já está estranhando o sangue! – Edward exclamou tentando passar por ela, apenas para soltar um rosnado e retroceder, havia uma queimadura feia em sua mão se curando rapidamente.

-E lá estará cheio de demônios! Que podem repelir qualquer tipo de poder que tente locallizar Bella, não adianta ir lá só para ser preso!

-Onde é _"lá"_?- Perguntei ansiosa.

-A biblioteca da escola. – Henry falou descendo as escadas com Veronika.

-_O que?!_ – Exclamei escandalizada. – Ela estava lá o tempo todo?!

-Faz sentindo, eles incendiaram o lugar por algum motivo e agora está em construção, ninguém suspeita da quantidade de trabalhadores ou de pessoas no lugar e ninguém se aproxima.

-Mas vocês veriam algo assim... – Argumentei fracamente.

Mas eles não tinham visto Angela, eles poderiam muito bem não ter visto os demônios ali.

-Vocês deveriam ter a cidade sob controle. – Jake comentou os olhando confuso.

-Carlisle e Alice tem a cidade sob controle! – Edward rosnou batendo o punho na parede. – Eu não vou ficar aqui, Esme, mande todos que puder para lá.

-Eu vou também! – Exclamei pisando.

-Não. – Esme, Edward e Jake se viraram para mim.

-O que? Não me venham com "humana = fragio", eu sequer sou totalmente humana ainda! – Sai pela porta desviando da mão deles com o que restava de meus reflexos.

-Nessie, pare! – Edward exclamou, me virei para ele.

-Eu ainda sou uma assassina, _não_ subestime um humano, tem um motivo para eles não saberem a existência do sobrenatural. – Rebati apertando o alarme do carro. – Quem vem?

-Eu vou na frente, sondar. Organize tudo. - Edward anunciou.

-Não faça uma loucura. – Esme pediu antes que Edward sumisse. – Tudo bem... Vocês vão conosco? – Ela perguntou para os bruxos.

Eles se viraram para a escada e Angela estava na nossa frente com um olhar tão bom quanto morto.

-Sim. – Henry respondeu depois de oolhar para Veronika em confirmação (o que foi bonitinho, mas não tenho tempo para isso).

-Nessie... – Jake desceu atrás de mim.

-Não tente me impedir! – Exclamei nervosa.

-Eu só quero que fique com isso. – Ele me deu um spray.

-Spray de pimenta? Sério? – Olhei-o sacastica.

-Agua benta, Ness, agua benta. – Piscou para mim e me deu um beijo na testa. – Mas tem armas no carro, certo?

Sorri maldosamente.

Iriamos resgatar mami, estava tudo bem! Tudo bem!

Ou ao menos iria ficar...

**Rose P.O.V**

-Obrigada por trazê-los, Neal. – Agradeci com um sorriso.

-Não é como se eu tivesse opção. – Ele me olhou amargamente, o que achei divertido.

-Desculpe, querido. – Continei com meu sorriso simpatico no rosto. – Mas pense assim: ao menos eu estou lhe deixando ter conciência do fato que está sendo hipnotizado, é muito mais do que outros podem dizer.

-Ela certa razão, rapaz, Rosalie está sendo estranhamente generosa com você. – Aro apareceu na porta. – Já conversei com o garoto Thomas, agora que está consciente, tudo se resolveu melhor do que pensava.

-Ele tem o que precisa? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-O trato está feito, minha querida, e seu marido? Alguma noticia?

Emmett, Jane e Nicolas haviam ido atrás das bruxas Karlec, enquanto Aro e eu fomos verificar Thomas e os outros. Como era lua cheia e o garoto acontecia de ser um lobisomem agora, estavamos no meio da floresta.

-Nada ainda. – Apontei para o celular, que vibrou no mesmo instante. – Deve ser eles. – Murmurei ligando o aparelho. Franzi o cenho ao ler a mensagem.

_"Corre."_

Era Alice.

-O que foi?

-Eu tenho que sair daqui. – Murmurei e comecei a correr.

Pude sentir Aro Volturi me seguindo. Ergui o celular enquanto ouvia as mensagens chegando.

_Esquerda._

Virei para a esquerda apressadamente.

_Pule._

Eu vi o penhasco, no outro lado do rio e segui reto, dando um pulo. Quando pousei, estava em Forks. Olhei para a tela.

_Distrai-os._

_-_O que? Quem? – Perguntei franzido o cenho para o celular.

-Corra. – Olhei para trás ao ouvir a voz de Aro, ele estava do outro lado do penhasco, ainda nas terras de La Push. – Eles pegaram seu cheiro, mande-os para longe daqui – Sumiu nas sombras da floresta.

Foi então que ouvi os rosnados.

_Demônios_.

Eu tinha que distrair os demônios.

_-Merde*._ - Murmurei antes de começar a correr.

**Jane P.O.V**

Apertei a mão de Niko de leve, enquanto Madeleine nos olhava incredula.

-Uma sardedotisa? Por que tenho a impressão de que estão me fazendo perguntas demais sobre o passado ultimamente?

-Por que o passado guarda segredos, Madeleine. – Retruquei friamente. – Agora, comece a falar.

-Por que eu faria?

-Você tem sorte de eu deixa-la viva, não é um membro _Tulekahju _e sabe segredos do nosso clã.

-Acabou de falar que é um membro? – Ela me olhou franzindo o cenho.

-Você é sangue de uma descedente e todos nós somos membros. – Apontei para os vampiros. – Então, não tem nada nos impedindo de falar aqui.

-Todos? - Olhou para Emmett e Nicolas.

-Todos, madame. – Emmett respondeu com um sorriso brilhante. – Agora, comece a falar sobre a sarcedotisa de sangue, onde podemos encontrar uma?

-Você não as acha, elas vêem até você, tem que ser convocadas.

-E como fazemos isso? – Perguntei enquanto sentia o aperto se intensificar em minha mão e olhei para Niko. – O que foi?

-Algo está errado.

-De novo? – Emmett revirou os olhos.

-É lua cheia. - Ele murmurou e tanto Emmett quanto eu o olhamos. Niko era lobisomem, mas ele podia controlar a transformação, era um raça diferente...

Mas seus sentidos eram aumentados na lua cheia. Olhei para a janela, era noite e a lua se aproximava, eu quase podia sentir.

A porta se abriu em um estrongo, Emily apareceu respirando forte. Seus olhos arregalados e aterrorizados me deixaram em alerta, olhei ao redor tentando ouvir os sons ao redor para identificar o inimigo.

-Tem algo no lado de fora! – Ela exclamou exaspera.

-Algo? Eu não gosto como isso soa. – Emmett se ergueu com um sorriso que não condizia com seu comentario. – Como se parece?

-E-Eu não sei. – Ela gaguejou espantada. – Está rosnando no lado de fora e o portão foi arrebentado...

A janela ao nosso lado se fechou bruscamente, junto com todas as outras entradas da casa pelo barulho que se fez.

-Não... – Madeleine murmurou e saiu de trás de sua mesa, indo para a saida.

-O que é isso? – Emmett de repente pareceu em pânico.

-O que foi?

-Alice... – Ele ergueu o celular assutado e nós lemos a mensagem:

_Sinto muito._

Um estrongo bateu na porta da frente.

Um rosnado baixo surgiu ao nosso lado, era Niko.

A lua cheia.

**Edward P.O.V**

Arrombei a porta do corredor e segui em frente tentando captar o cheiro dela. A lua cheia já aparecia no céu e refletia pelas janelas.

Eu tinha apenas alguns minutos. Ao menos, era o que eu tentava me fazer acreditar, tinha que ser otimista.

Ela ainda...

Parei no meio do corredor, ao percebe um simples fato.

Não havia nenhum som.

Nada.

Um lugar assim deveria estar fortemente protegido... Por que não havia som?

-Edward? – Me virei para Nessie que entrava com Jake. Os bruxos estavam com Angela logo atrás deles.

-Você escuta algo? – Perguntei a Angela que me olhou sem expressão. – RESPONDA! – Rosnei agarrando seus braços., os seus pensamentos ainda repeliam o meu poder, eu não podia ler sua mente.

-Responda. – Veronika pediu delicadamente, Angela torceu o nariz tentando lutar.

Lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto dela, larguei-a bruscamente, ela caiu no chão ainda lutando. Os dois bruxos seguraram seus braços e ela ergueu a cabeça bruscamente.

-Eu escuto sussurros. – Ela respondeu bruscamente.

O som de passos interrompeu minha proxima pergunta, me virei para a porta do outro do corredor. As portas duplas se abriram bruscamente, pude ouvir o trinco arrebentando com a força do arrombamento.

O rosto palido apareceu junto com o cheiro de sangue, suas roupas ainda eram as mesmas da festa, mas estavam completamente rasgadas, havia manchas de sangue em varios pontos do seu corpo. Mas o que me fez gelar foi seu rosto, a maquiagem borrada com rastros de lagrimas e sangue seco em seu queixo.

Bella parou na frente de um feixe de luz lunar que se infiltrava na janela e nos olhou.

_Não_...

Ela sorriu, um terrivel sorriso maligno.

-Desculpe o atraso. – A voz saiu suave e levemente divertida. – Fazem três mil anos no final de contas. – Riu obscuramente, enquanto os bonitos olhos castanhos se transformavam.

Eram diferentes de qualquer coisa que eu tinha visto.

A pupila era igual a de uma gato ficava no centro da iris dourada e embora parecesse preta, meus olhos puderem identificar que o tom era vermelho escuro, cor de sangue. Eram olhos aterrorizantes que levaram meus sentindos enlouquecerem com o perigo que emanavam.

Era tarde demais.

_Storm_.

* * *

**Tradução * - Merda em francês.**

* * *

**O proximo capitulo será dia 08/03  
**

**A preview:**

"-Não quero dizer agora, onde esteve o dia inteiro e a noite interior?! Esperei-os preocupadíssima! – Ela olhou para Angela que dormia na cama. – Quem é ela?

-Vovó, eu preciso que se acalme. – Veronika veio com seu tom tranquilizante.

-Responda! Quem é ela?

-Oh meu Deus! – Nos viramos para Emily na porta. – Por que ela está aqui? – Exclamou horrorizada.

-O que foi? – Madeleine a olhou intrigada, vi Veronika fechar os olhos atrás dela parecendo esperar a própria morte.

-Ela é um demônio!

-O que?"

**Eu não responderei os reviews hoje (de novo ¬¬', eu sei! Eu sou uma pessoa terrivel) por que estou escrevendo o capitulo 43 nesse exato minuto. Espero que possam encontrar o perdão em seus corações, caros leitores!**

**Até mais.**

**Maça ;***


	43. Storm

**Esse capitulo é dedicado meirel. silva, Aninha Flavia, EVELYN, Dxkunhecida Swan, Rafaela e Poli, por terem tido a classe de comentar. **

******Antes de começar a ler, caro leitor, me faça um favor? Me diga, qual é sua maior curiosidade em Bloody Lips? Qual é o segredo que você mal pode esperar para descobrir?  
**

**Obrigada pela atenção.  
**

**Boa leitura.**

**Capitulo 43.**

**Storm**

**Edward P.O.V**

Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Era o rosto dela, o sorriso dela, a voz dela.

-Eu não acho que saibam meu nome. – Ela piscou e os olhos voltaram ao normal, aos de _minha_ Bella. – Eu sou Storm. – Virou para o lado casualmente e caminhou pensativa. – Como as memórias de Isabella me permitem saber quem é quem, não há necessidade para mais apresentações.

-Por que nos trouxe aqui? - Perguntei bruscamente, olhando ao redor. – Você sabia que não haveria tempo para nós a alcançarmos, mas fez Angela nos trazer para cá.

-Ah sim! Muito útil, obrigada pela cooperação, doçura. – Sorriu psicoticamente para Angela, que apenas a olhou sem qualquer reação. – Sempre fazendo o certo, filha, merece sua liberdade. - Ergueu a mão.

Veronika e Henry voaram cada um para o outro lado do corredor e ficaram presos na parede. Os olhos de Angela ficaram azuis claros e lentamente voltaram para a cor castanho, enquanto uma fumaça sai de sua boca, era o demônio Irina. Ela desmaiou no chão e o demônio sumiu no ar.

-Me perdoem se minha técnica estiver enferrujada, eu dormi por um tempinho e ainda estou me acostumando com o novo corpo. – Apontou para si mesma. – Aliais, não se preocupe, Edward, farei um excelente uso dele. – Piscou para mim, tentei avançar, mas algo me prendeu no lugar. Era o escudo, ele podia se moldar as coisas para protegê-las, então podia prendê-las, é claro. – Não seja um mal garoto. – Zombou para mim.

-Onde está Bella? – Nessie perguntou de repente, Storm se virou para ela.

-Perdão? – Perguntou divertida.

-Onde está Bella?

-Aqui. – Deu de ombros olhado para si mesma. – Gritando e tentando sair, mas é inútil. Poderia deixa-la inconsciente, eu suponho, porém, é mais divertido vê-la desesperadamente tentar se liberta.

Rosnei tentando vencer o poder dela. Mandei meu poder telepatico nela, pude sentir quando atingiu seu escudo mental e no mesmo instante ela riu.

-Isso não funcionou com esse corpo antes, amorzinho, por que funcionaria agora? – Me olhou pervesamente. – E nem tente, Vanessa, queridinha, não somos mais relacionadas. Na verdade, você é humana agora.

Em menos de um milésimo de segundo ela estava na frente de Nessie com a mão em torno de seu pescoço. Jake tentou ataca-la, mas com um gesto de mão, o escudo lhe veio e mandou Jacobb para longe, ao meu lado para ser preciso.

-Humana, hã? – Nessie falou engasgadamente sob o aperto.

-Sim! Exatamente o que você queria no começo, lembra? – Puxou o rosto de Nessie para perto. – Mas acho que agora gostaria de ser uma semi-demonia, certo?

-Vai ser foder... – Nessie murmurou.

-Ow! Eu _gosto_ de você. – Storm riu alegre. – Eu poderia ter um bichinho de estimação. – Olhou sobre o ombro. – Mas seu companheiro lobo ali não iria gostar disso, não é mesmo?

Quando ela virou o rosto para Nessie, ela espirrou algo em seu rosto e Storm soltou um grito que me alertou imediatamente. Era água benta.

Storm a largou bruscamente no chão enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos. Aquilo não duraria muito tempo, ela ainda estava fraca, caso contrario não a teria afetado tanto.

-Desculpe, _cadela_, mas não me dou bem com criaturas possuindo minha melhor amiga. – E Nessie espirrou ainda mais água no rosto dela.

O rosnado que veio de Storm foi assustador. Nessie deu alguns passos para trás subitamente assustada.

De repente, eu vi que estava livre.

-Sumam daqui – Ordenei para os bruxos e Jake e corri para as duas, empurrei Storm para os armário e agarrei Nessie. -SAIAM! – Berrei para os outros, os bruxos finalmente entenderam e fizeram um feitiço de teletransporto com Jake e o corpo de Angela, enquanto eu fugia pela outra saída com Nessie sobre o ombro.

Peguei meu celular e rapidamente digitei para todos os contatos.

_Igreja. Agora._

**Alice P.O.V**

Olhei para a mensagem de celular e suspirei, olhei para o general Swan e seu irmão. Ambos estavam olhando para o monitor do computador tentando todos os contatos para ajuda.

-É inútil. – Falei por fim, ambos me olharam. – Não vão achar Bella.

-Você poderia ter dito mais cedo? – Arthur me olhou sarcástico, mas Charlie só ficou me olhando.

Ele tinha entendido.

-Era uma distração, não? Você ficou para ter certeza de que ficássemos aqui. – Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Eu precisava que ficassem na igreja. – Concordei com um aceno, estávamos todos no subterrâneo da igreja. Território sagrado.

-Por quê...? – Mas Charlie já sabia a resposta. – É tarde demais, não é mesmo? – Soltou em um único fôlego e largou a papelada, enquanto se deixava cair na cadeira, ficou olhando para a mesa em choque. – Ela...?

-Sim... – Engoli o nó na garganta. - Ela se foi, Charlie.

Algo veio em minha direção, fiz uma careta ao sentir meu braço se entortando em um ângulo estranho. Era o General que causava isso, e apesar de saber que isso aconteceria não o impedi. Acho que parte de mim pensava que eu merecesse.

-Por que fez isso? Por que não nos avisou? Por que não nos deu uma chance de impedir?! – Se levantou furioso e caminhou até mim.

-Irmão. – Arthur tentou acalma-lo, eu ainda era uma Cullen.

-ME RESPONDA!

-Por que não existe versão disso que ela não seja possuída! – Exclamei entre os dentes. –Não importa o quanto eu tente mudar, ela sempre termina possuída.

O poder sobre o meu braço parou, suspirei e olhei para Charlie Swan, os olhos estavam vermelhos assim como seu rosto, ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Ele era um homem duro, capaz de se controlar, mas não acho que ele queria se controlar agora, aquela era sua menininha virando uma inimiga mortal.

-Mas podemos derrota-la e ainda deixar Bella viva. – Me aproximei ansiosa. – Quando entendi que não tinha como impedir, comecei a trabalhar em uma maneira de resolver o problema. Derrotar o demônio e liberta Bella.

-O que? – Eles me olharam levemente desamparados.

-Não vai ser fácil, tudo é muito delicado e muita dor virá, mas podemos parar Storm.

-Storm? – Ambos gaguejaram.

-Os Volturis a matarão. – Arthur murmurou para Charlie.

-Não, eles não vão. – Repliquei determinada. Olhei para o relógio. – Escutem, vocês não irão me ver por um tempo, mas acredite vai ficar tudo bem.

-Aonde você vai? – Engoli a seco ao ouvir a pergunta de Arthur.

-Diga ao meu marido "Viva aos Russos". – Falei sobre o ombro e sai correndo.

Eu tinha que impedir a morte de Rose.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Abri a porta da sala e olhei para o guarda.

-Olá, querido. – Cumprimentei com um sorriso. – Onde está a comida?

-Deixe-me ver, senhora. – Puxou o celular imediatamente. – Heidi?

O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto, enquanto ouvia as noticias de ataques acontecendo. Era lua cheia depois de tudo e os lobisomens estavam a solta, cheios de rancor. Ainda mais depois do que Thomas fez.

-Vá ver o que precisam. – Ordenei antes de fechar a porta e girar o trinco. – Começou. – Anunciei a Sulpicia.

-Bom. – Ela disse colocando duas facas na bota. – Sabe o que fazer?

-Não sou estúpida.

-É casada com Caius. – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-E você é companheira de Aro, se formos comparar níveis de estupidez, você ganha. - Rebati acidamente.

-Me poupe. – Retrucou com um sorriso falso. Apertou uma trava atrás do quadro.

Esme Cullen havia me entregado o mapa de passagens secreta dos Cullen meses atrás. Enquanto Carlisle havia cuidado da primeira mansão, foi ela quem havia cuidado da construção da segunda.

-Eles virão para nós em duas horas. – Sulpicia anunciou. – Boa sorte.

-Eu não preciso de sorte. – Sorri ironicamente e ela revirou os olhos.

Então sumiu pela passagem, eu iria para o outro lado.

Os demônios invadirão a base Cullen, era o primeiro alvo sem sombra de duvida. Eles queriam nós, as mulheres Volturis.

Porém, no instante que abrissem a porta seriam explodidos.

Travei a passagem e pulei no poço a direita, o lado oposto de Sulpicia.

Estava na hora de começar o plano.

**Neal P.O.V**

Ouvi o grito de Thomas na sala, Leila apareceu na porta pálida.

-A menina? – Perguntei me erguendo da mesa cozinha com Sue e Leah já havia disparado para a sala.

-Ela ainda está sedada, o efeito é maior nela por ser humana, Seth esta com ele. – Gaguejou saindo da cozinha comigo logo atrás. – Essa é a primeira transformação, não?

-A mais dolorosa. – Sue concordou parando perto dele.

-Mãe, não é seguro ele se transforma sozinho, o pai deve estar atrás dele! – Seth exclamou enquanto Leah carregava o cara em agonia para fora, fui rapidamente para o seu lado ajuda-la.

-Ele já se transformou antes! – Exclamei colocando seu braço sobre meu ombro e o arrastando para fora com ela.

- Não foi ele, foi o pai dele.

-Mas ele já se transformou antes! – Teimei saindo na varanda.

-Ela tem razão, de alguma forma, foi o pai dele, magia é _complicada_. – Leila comentou na porta.

-Eu vou guiar ele. – Leah olhou para nós, enquanto eu voltava para as mulheres, não era seguro ficar perto.

-Eu também vou. – Seth disse saindo.

-Não! – Sue o puxou em umm lamento.

-Mamãe tem razão. – Leah segurou Thomas nos braços parecendo aflita. – Três chamara atenção demais, eu cuido disso, proteja os que estão aqui. – Olhou ansiosa, enquanto puxava o lobisomem no braços, eu podia ver os primeiros sinais da transformação. Pisei na frente de Leila e Sue, só por garantia. – Por favor, Seth.

-_Tudo bem,_ vai! – Seth suspirou impaciente. – Tenha cuidado.

Entramos na casa e ficamos esperando na sala, eu podia ouvir os sons horríveis lá fora. Até que tudo ficou em silêncio.

Um longo uivo se ouviu lá fora.

Olhamos para a porta prontos para atacar se ele viesse para nós.

Mas eu ouvi outro lobo, Leah, ouvi também rosnados e sons de dois corpos rolando em uma espécie de briga antes de tudo cair no silêncio.

-Eles se foram. – Seth anuncio se deixando cair no sofá.

Ouvimos uivos a distancia.

-Eles vão ficar bem? – Leila perguntou preocupada.

-Minha filha conhece esse lugar com a palma da mão. - Sue se tranquilizou.

-E se algo acontecer, Jake vai sentir. – Seth acrescentou.

-Por que três chamaria atenção dos lobos? – Perguntei intrigado Seth se moveu desconfortável.

-Bem, se os lobisomens os virem, vão supor que são companheiros na lua cheia. Os lobisomens não pensam muito nesse dia do mês e automaticamente os deixarão em bem, é meio que uma regra. Se eu fosse, pensaria que somos um grupo e se aproximariam, reconheceriam o cheiro e ai não ficaria bonito.

-Então vão deixar eles em paz por que acham que são um casal indo fazer bebês? – Leila ergueu a sobrancelha, Seth se mexeu desconfortável.

-Algo assim.

-Não importa, eles estarão bem. – Sue se ergueu, ela tinha que acreditar nisso se quisesse continuar. – Leila, querida, vamos continuar nosso trabalho.

O telefone da casa tocou ao mesmo que meu celular recebeu uma mensagem.

Seth me olhou antes de atender o telefone, quase que hesitantemente.

Suspirei e olhei para o meu celular.

Lá vinha problema.

**Emmett P.O.V**

O que estava acontecendo? O que Alice estava fazendo? Por que o "sinto muito"? O que...?

E por que Rose não atendia a _porra_ do telefone?

-Emmett! – Jane rosnou ao meu lado, pisquei para ela. – Precisamos nos concentrar.

-Rose...

-Ela precisa que você fique vivo. – Ela replicou, disquei o numero de minha mulher novamente. – Não sabemos por que Alice mandou a mensagem, provavelmente por causa do que está nos atacando! – Ela rosnou apontando para a porta. – Esse pedaço de madeira não quer abrir!

Bufei me virando para Niko, ele estava na janela.

-Viu alguma coisa? – Perguntei digitando o numero de Edward.

Ele tinha me mandado um "_Igreja. Agora",_ mas não é como se eu pudesse ir lá preso na mansão assombrada.

Quando tudo aconteceu, Madeleine saiu correndo para sabe-se lá a onde e nósresolvemos sair pela casa para descobrir o que diabos acontecia. Estava tudo bem, até Jane escutar algo se mover em minha direção, me empurrar para dentro de um quarto (eu estava distraído com o meu celular) com Nicolas e nos trancar lá. O problema foi quando tentamos sair, nem minha força anormal conseguiu mover a maldita porta.

E aqui estamos.

Os três mosqueteiros presos na porcaria do quarto com sabe-se lá o que lá fora. E Edward não atende o telefone!

-São duas criaturas. – Nicolas falou de repente.

-O que?! - Tanto Jane quanto eu exclamamos.

-Escutem. – Apontou para o ar. – Tem um animal lá fora tentando entrar, o que significa que tem algo aqui dentro bloqueando.

-Esse "algo" tentou me atacar, logo não é boa coisa. – Rebati olhando para a porta, onde Jane escutava cautelosamente.

-Talvez por que sejamos vampiros, ou seja, não fazemos parte das bruxas. – Jane argumentou. – Pode ser um sistema de proteção para os moradores, isso explicaria a reação de Madeleine.

-Não seria estupidez atacar os convidados? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Mas não somos convidados, nós apenas entramos na casa e fomos agressivos. – Nicolas olhou para esposa que revirou os olhos.

-Então estamos ferrados tanto aqui dentro quanto lá fora? – Olhei para os dois incrédulo.

Um som estranho se fez atrás de mim e todos olhamos para trás. Uma espécie de fumaça púrpura surgiu e cresceu até se transforma em chamas violetas.

Quando as chamas sumiram no ar, a surpresa surgiu.

_Jacob Black_ estava no meio da sala com Angela (Irina para os intimos) nos braços e os dois bruxos Karlec: Veronika e Henry.

-Que _diabos_ é isso?! – Exclamei revoltado pela loucura da situação.

**Rose P.O.V**

Mas que droga! _Por que?! Por que?!_

Eu estou sendo perseguida por demônios em noite de lua cheia! E os uivos de lobisomens ao longe só pioram todos os meus sentidos.

Meu alarme interno já quebrou de tanto perigo que está me circulando.

Corri com tudo o que tinha pela floresta, Alice havia parado de mandar mensagem. A ultima que recebi foi a de Edward com um inútil "_Igreja. Agora"._

Sério! Seria uma excelente ideia ir a igreja, exceto que eu estava no caminho oposto de Forks a essa altura do campeonato, se eu voltasse seria pega. Por que eu poderia com cinco demônios, sou excelente lutadora e tenho meu poder ao meu favor.

Agora um grupo de _vinte_? Com sabe-se lá que poder desconhcidos? Eu vi o que Angela poderia fazer quem sabe o que os outros são capazes.

Eu sou corajosa, mas não sou estúpid-

Algo bateu em mim, me fazendo desequilibrar e rolar morro abaixo com meu atacante.

-Argh! – Exclamei quando bati contra o chão, olhei para cima pronta para atacar.

-Sou eu! – Alice exclamou se erguendo aos tropeços. – Me dá o seu celular!

-O que?

-Agora! – Joguei meu celular imediatamente.

Alice graciosamente o agarrou no ar e se virou, jogando o aparelho com toda a força possível contra uma arvore. Olhei-a incrédula, por que ela tinha destruído meu celular?

-Mas...

-Vamos! – Ela exclamou agarrando meu braço e acelerando.

-Por que fez isso?- Exclamei enquanto corria.

Ela não me respondeu, um rosnado soou do meu lado direito e eu fui empurrada. Ergui a cabeça, vi Alice presa ao chão tentando impedir a criatura de abocanhá-la.

Era uma daquelas criaturas da batalha, uma espécie de demônio em forma animal. O veneno daquele bicho era assustador, eu lembro de como todos ficamos quando Edward foi mordido.

Rapidamente agarrei o pêlo da criatura e puxei, mandando-o para a arvore atrás de nós. Me virei para Alice estendendo a mão para ajudar se levantar, quando ouvi o som de algo cortando o ar.

Agarrei o dardo no ar automaticamente. Demorou menos de um segundo para sentir a queimação. Rosnei abrindo a mão e vendo que o dardo tinha varias pontas.

Eu havia sido envenenada.

Senti um puxão nos meus pulmões, eu acho que isso era a sensação de sufoco, não tinha como ter certeza, fazia muito tempo que não precisava de ar. O engasgo de Alice mostrava que ela também tinha sido envenenada.

Cai de joelhos no chão.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Olhei para cima desorientada.

Vi o ultimo rosto que esperar ver.

_James_.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Fui colocada no chão com delicadeza, Edward me entregou o celular para que eu pudesse iluminar o caminho. O aparelho tinha tocado um monte de vezes, mas ele ignorou todas as chamadas.

-Por que paramos?- Perguntei sem fôlego, era uma experiência completamente diferente andar na velocidade vampirica quando se é humana.

Oh Deus! Eu sou humana!

-Se acalme... – Edward falou para mim distraidamente, enquanto andava para lá e pra cá.

Bella...

-Oh Deus... – Murmurei me apoiando na arvore, levei a mão ao rosto em desespero, eu estava trêmula. – Diga que podemos tirar aquela coisa dela? Por favor! – Olhei para Edward, sentindo uma queimação nos olhos. _Por favor, diga que vai ficar tudo bem._

-Bella vai ficar bem. – Ele de aproximou de mim, a determinação em seus olhos me deixaram um pouco aliviada. – Nós vamos tirar aquilo dela.

-C-Como? – Gaguejei apertando o celular em minha mão, ele colocou a mão em meu rosto.

-Eu não faço ideia. – _É o que?!_ – Temos que te tirar daqui.

-O que? Por que eu sou humana? – Olhei-o revoltada.

-Por que se Storm te encontrar, ela vai te matar. Você é o elo fraco agora, Nesssie. – Edward suspirou esfregando a mão no rosto, ele parecia estar se concentrando para manter a calma.

De repente eu percebi que Bella não era só minha mãe/melhor amiga/irmã, ela era o amor desse homem na minha frente.

Eu quis me bater por estar sendo consolada por ele, em vez de ser o contrario.

-Hey... – Segurei sua mão. – Tenha fé no que disse, vamos dar um jeito. Sua família é uma versão dos_ x-men_ vampiracos, nós podemos fazer isso.

Edward me olhou por um instante, como se não me enxergasse.

-Você vai ter que sair da cidade.

Parei de sorrir.

-_O que?!_

Ouvi um estraloa atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente assustada. Iluminei o caminho rapidamente e vi...

Vi a ultima coisa que eu esperava ver.

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Olhei-o mal humorada, eu não gostava de ficar acorrentada.

-Me solte. - Rosnei inconformada.

-Não. – Caius rosnou para mim. – Você saiu do esconderijo!

-Você acha mesmo que eu estaria segura lá? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Bem, esse lugar é seguro. – Ele olhou para o mar.

Estávamos em uma gruta, lugar adorável, com o cheiro de água salgada no ar. O sol começava a nascer ao longe e seria romântico se Caius não tivesse me prendido em correntes de prata!

-Me solte. – Rosnei baixinho.

-Não, querida. – Caius respondeu com um risinho cínico. – Você não deveria ter me desobedecido, agora, eu não confio em você.

-Depois de quase dois mil anos você ainda...

-Exatamente! Tem sido dois mil anos, eu lhe conheço muito bem, Athenodora. – Ele agachou a minha frente, torci a boca indignada. – Não fique assim, meu amor, logo a tirarei daqui. – Apontou para a caixa ao meu lado. – Bolsas de sangue, não é tão bom quanto o fresco mais vai servi.

Rosnei tentando toca-lo, ele se afastou rapidamente, Caius ainda era mais rápido. Meu marido teve o disparate de me olhar decepcionado. Ele sabia bem que se minha mãoo tocasse, eu o faria esquecer o motivo para estar me prendendo.

-Não me venha com um olhar magoado, você é quem está me traindo.

-É nosso eterno ciclo, amor. – Deu de ombros sem remorso nenhum. – Sempre trair um ao outro, é o nosso joguinho particular.

-Não quando envolve a sua vida! – Exclamei irritada.

-E sobre a sua? Eu não sou estúpido! Você não tem consideração nenhuma a si mesma se significa me manter vivo! – Revirei os olhos indignada. – Não pense nem por um segundo que não sei que anda escondendo algo.

-E cadê Aro para me força a dizer a verdade? – Cuspi de volta.

-Imagino que goste de sua privacidade.

-Essa é nova... – Desdenhei revirando os olhos.

-Não seja assim, querida. – Arrumou a jaqueta e me olhou maliciosamente. – Você ainda ficou comigo por livre e espontânea vontade todos esses anos.

-Exatamente, e não vou ficar aqui vende-o arriscar a própria vida!

-Pare com isso, minha vida dificilmente correrá perigo, eu sou um Volturi.

-Sua inimiga também é uma Volturi, Caius! Didyme não é alguém com quem se brinca!

-Eu conheço Didyme melhor do que você, querida. Desde que eramos apenas um bando de humanos, para ser preciso.

-Pessoas mudam.

-Dificilmente sua essência muda, sempre se volta a cometer o mesmo erro. É o ciclo da vida, mulher, somos imortais isso fica bem claro depois de alguns séculos. – E começou a caminhar para fora.

-Caius! – Gritei puxando as correntes, ele me ignorou. – Eu juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado, quando eu sair daqui...

Ele apenas riu.

Soltei um gruído frustrado e deixei minha cabeça bater contra a parede.

Olhei para o teto, ouvindo-o o sumir, quando não pude mais ouvir seus passos deixei um risinho escapar.

Aquilo havia sido um mal necessário.

O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto quando eu percebi o que aconteceria a seguir.

**Jane P.O.V**

Bati a cabeça contra a parede entediada. Estava nessa posição fazia duas horas (eu na verdade contei), sentada no carpete no canto do quarto esperando.

Tínhamos um _daemon_ na casa, segundos os bruxinhos. Um espectro que lembra os demônios, exceto que ele não se alimenta de sentimentos negativos. Pelo o que sei eles podem variar em sua natureza, sendo tanto bom quanto mal.

O que está nessa casa foi convocado por Madeleine e está aqui para proteger os moradores.

Nós não somos moradores.

E tem algo pior lá fora. Segundo meu marido, os lobisomens parecem estar possuídos.

_Lobisomens possuídos!_

Ainda bem que já amanheceu e eles recuaram, ainda assim, tínhamos que esperar um pouco antes de sair da casa.

Deixar o daemon ser acalmado por Madeleine.

Sem contar o desastre que tinha acontecido, segundo Jake. Bella havia sido possuída, o líder dos demônios havia voltado.

Storm.

Me pergunto o que Aro vai fazer, quer dizer, ele tem o plano de diminuir o poder de Bella.

Nós sobreviveríamos caso desse errado?

A porta se abriu bruscamente, olhei do meu lugar no chão tranquilamente. Meu poder não exigia movimento e se fosse o daemon, não podíamos fazer muito contra ele, já que não tem uma forma física.

Obviamente não era o daemon, já que abriu a porta. Era Madeleine Karlec Stravinsky, atual anciã do clã Karlec.

-Onde vocês estavam? – Ela perguntou rispidamente, ignorando todos os seres sobrenaturais e indo direto para os netos.

-Aqui. – Henry respondeu confuso. – Eles não poderiam sair do quarto, assim como nós.

-Não quero dizer agora, onde esteve o dia inteiro e a noite interior?! Esperei-os preocupadíssima! – Ela olhou para Angela que dormia na cama. – Quem é ela?

-Vovó, eu preciso que se acalme. – Veronika veio com seu tom tranquilizante.

-Responda! Quem é ela?

-Oh meu Deus! – Nos viramos para Emily na porta. – Por que ela está aqui? – Exclamou horrorizada, enquanto apontava para Angela inconsciente na cama.

-O que foi? – Madeleine a olhou intrigada, vi Veronika fechar os olhos atrás dela parecendo esperar a própria morte.

-Ela é um demônio!

-O que?

-Na verdade, ela não é um demônio. – Jake resolveu interferi. – Bella a exorcizou, quer dizer, _Storm_... – Ele se confundiu todo e foi a minha vez de querer fechar os olhos e bater a cabeça contra a parede.

-Como foi que disse? – Ela se virou para Jake horrorizada. – Eu pensei que Aro...

-Pois é, você e todos nós. – Interrompi acidamente.

-Vocês estavam lá? – Emily olhou para os dois bruxos com os olhos arregalados.

-Bem... – Veronika olhou para todos nós.

-Sim. – Henry suspirou derrotado.

-O que vocês estavam pensando?! – Madeleine estava furiosa. – Eu disse para todos virem para casa! E vocês foram atrás do demônio líder?!

-Nós pensamos que ainda havia tempo! Nós controlamos o demônio em Angela e...

-Quieta! – Madeleine a silencio entre os dentes.

-Fui eu quem fiz o feitiço. – Henry saiu em defesa da prima. – Ela apenas me seguiu.

-Eu tive a ideia. – Veronika olhou-o secamente.

-Eu não quero saber! – A anciã Karlec os interrompeu nervosa. – Vocês podem sair, está tudo bem agora. – Apontou para nós distraidamente.

-Me desculpe, senhora, mas está tudo longe de estar bem. – Emmett se intrometeu. – O líder demônio está livre, eu aconselho que andem em grupos e com água benta no bolso. – E foi embora.

Segui-o rapidamente com os outros. Jake inclusive pegou Angela no colo e veio atrás de nós. Tínhamos discutido isso, a humana guardava no cérebro memórias do demônio, poderia ser útil.

Olhei para os bruxos, nós havíamos tido tempo para conversa naquele quarto. Dei um aceno discreto a Henry que correspondeu. Virei para dar de cara com a bruxinha Emily.

-Algum problema?- Perguntei inexpressivamente.

-Qual é o seu nome?

Como uma vampira de quatrocentos anos, eu sabia que era melhor do que divulgar meu verdadeiro nome por ai.

Eu ainda tinha uma reputação e inimigos.

-Estella. – Sorri falsamente, a bruxa me olhou desconfiada. – E você é Emily, adeus. – Passei direto por ela.

-O que foi? – Nicolas perguntou quando me aproximei dele.

-Nada, só uma bruxa curiosa. – Dei de ombros. – Para onde?

-Bem, dado ao fato de que Aro não impediu Bella de ser exorcizada e quer enfraquecer seu corpo, é meio obvio que ele vai tentar mata-la.

-E nós estamos presos ao contrato de protegê-la. – Acrescentei acenando. – Então, vamos a igreja.

-Como assim, Edward? – Emmett rosnou no celular. – É claro que eu sei de tudo! Jake está comigo e uma ex-demônio desmaiada no colo... – Ele ouviu o sussurro rápido. – Onde? Ok!

Nicolas e eu nos olhamos.

Nossa próxima parada era a igreja.

**Thomas P.O.V**

Aaaaaargh!

Virei a cabeça desviando da luz na minha cara, eu queria dormi, estava exausto...

Os pássaros não estavam ajudando!

_Pássaros_?

Abri os olhos de repente.

Eu não estava no meu quarto. Que merda!

Era uma floresta! _Por que eu...?_ Tentei me focar,_ como eu havia parado aqui?_

Tinha o carro e Leah me dando um sonífero, então acordei e tinha o vampiro líder Aro Volturi, então... Então...

Lua cheia.

Algo me atingiu, olhei ao redor surpreso.

-Pare de agir como um gatinho assustado, você é um lobo. – Olhei para Leah boquiaberto.

-Eu me transformei.

-Eu sei, eu estava lá. – Me olhou sarcasticamente divertida, olhei para o que ela me jogou, era uma bermuda.

Oh! OH! Eu estava nu.

Pigarreei e a olhei de novo, Leah não estava nua (infelizmente), mas usava apenas um camisetão. Não gostei do cheiro que veio dali, era... Eu não sei explicar. Nojento?

-Você poderia se vestir? – Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Por quê? Te incomoda? – Não consegui parar minha língua, ela me olhou risonha.

-Você não é o primeiro homem nu que eu vejo, entretanto, quanto mais rápido você se vestir mais rápido saímos daqui e você poderá tomar um banho. - Torceu o nariz e virou de costas.

Me ergui e comecei a me vestir.

-Eu não estou fedendo. – Franzi o cenho para ela, então eu senti o cheiro. – Oh credo! O que eu _fiz_ ontem a noite?

-Não se preocupe, é um comportamento normal. – Ela pigarreou de costas.

-Ficar fedendo? Eu não lembro desse cheiro da ultima vez que acordei nu no estacionamento.

-Você não se lembra de ontem a noite? – Ela perguntou cautelosa, fechei meu zíper e pensei sobre isso.

-Há flash's... – Franzi o cenho me concentrando. – E... – Olhei para Leah estranho. Eu tinha tido pensamentos muito estranhos com ela, e eu não conseguia entender, era mais instinto de lobo do que pensamentos para ser sincero...

-É final de mês. – Leah suspirou dramaticamente enquanto cruzava os braços. – Eu estou... – Olhei para suas pernas e vi leve rastros de sangue. _Oh merda_! Pisquei tentando desviar os olhos de suas coxas, ela não era exatamente feia.

Leah era deliciosa.

-O que isso significa? – Gaguejei tentando desviar de meus pensamentos nada apropriados.

-Como loba eu estou na época de reprodução você sentiu o cheiro e...

-Porra! – Exclamei sem poder me conter.

-Sim, você tentou me corteja na forma de lobo e isso explica a carcaça ali... – E apontou para um alce, que eu notei apenas agora. -... E o cheiro, você queria chamar minha atenção... – A voz dela diminuiu.

-Eu sinto muito? – Olhei-a em duvida, Leah ainda estava de costas para mim.

-Está tudo bem, você não estava consciente, lobisomens perdem o controle na lua cheia. – Ela deu de ombros. – E me ajudou a mantê-lo longe de outros lobos. – Acrescentou se virando, eu podia ver seu desconforto.

-Ok... – Sem saber o que falar. – Onde estamos?

-Não muito longe de casa, venha, ainda é cedo. – Olhou para cima, também segui seus olhar, o céu ainda era laranja.

-Você acha que deu certo? A maldição?

-Vamos descobrir logo, por aqui. – E saiu andado.

Segui-a sem poder parar olhar para sua parte de trás.

Respirei fundo, eu tinha problemas o suficiente, hormônios de lobisomem podiam esperar.

**Alice P.O.V**

Apertei os olhos, minha cabeça parecia prestes a rachar. Essa deve ser a sensação da ressaca... Fazia um tempo desde da ultima vez que me senti assim.

Mal necessário.

Olhei para Rose a minha frente, ela estava apagadona e tão presa quanto eu. Estávamos na traseira de uma espécie de caminhão.

Fiz uma careta ao sentir meus olhos formigarem. Meu poder! Oh merda! Era artemísia com bardana, o mesmo que ele usou em Bella na festa de noivado.

Não, não, não...

_Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e se dirigiu para pia. A morena lavou o sangue em sua mão tranquilamente com o rosto completamente limpo de emoção._

_Era Bella._

_Ela esfregou o sangue do rosto e olhou para o reflexo distraidamente. Ela voltou a olhar para as mãos, mas voltou o olhar para cima rapidamente. Segui seu olhar até o espelho, mas tudo o que via era o reflexo dela. Voltei o olhar para Bella que inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado sem modificar a expressão._

_O que ela via?_

_O que...?_

_-Vejo que eles conseguiram fugir. – Virei meu olhar para trás de mim, havia uma mulher parada no canto do banheiro da escola._

_-Infelizmente para eles não vai acontecer novamente. – Bella retrucou em tom de voz que nunca tinha ouvido._

_Ela não era Bella._

_Oh..._

_-Onde está minha doce Didyme? – O demônio perguntou a bruxa. – Eu sinto falta dela, temos tantas memórias juntas de quando era humana._

_-Está cuidando do marido._

_-Oh sim... Eu não quero contar com esse problema novamente. O truquezinho da adaga dele foi o que me colocou nessa situação. – Se voltou para a pia. – Então, minha cara Selene, e sobre o seu marido? Aro Volturi, hã? _

_-Eu cuidarei dele quando puder. – Respondeu indiferente._

_-Oh sim, o nosso próximo passo. – Storm riu obscuramente, enquanto secava as mãos. – Temos muito a fazer se vamos passar o poder deles para nós. _

_-Eles. – Selene a corrigiu calmamente, Storm parou em seu caminho para porta e se virou para Selene. – Nenhuma de nós duas é um demônio, afinal de contas._

_O que? _

_Olhei para Storm completamente em choque, a mesma sorriu para Selene._

_-Eu dormi por três mil anos, Lyanna. – Frisou o nome da bruxa entre os dentes. – E eu ainda sou muita mais velha do que isso, seja lá o que pensa que sabe, não vá por esse caminho. Não importa que seja sacerdotisa de sangue ou que ejamos aliadas, eu a matarei._

Pisquei batendo minha cabeça contra a traseira do caminhão, eu ainda podia ouvir os sons dos passos de Storm ecoando em minha cabeça.

-Alice? – Ouvi a voz rouca de Rose, ela entreabriu os olhos sonolenta.

Foi então que percebi, o caminhão havia parado, por isso tinha batido a cabeça.

A caçamba abriu e nós duas gememos com a luz que nos atingiu. Era dia? Quanto tempo fazia que estávamos assim?

-Ah... – Engasguei ao sentir a picada em meu pescoço, olhei para James, ele havia atirado outro dardo em mim, apontou a arma para Rose e atirou duas vezes nela. Ela suspirou derrotada e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ele deu mais para ela.

Queria que eu ficasse consciente. Era o demônio que havia me possuído quando humana, não estou surpresa por querer se diverti comigo.

-Não pense que é especial, Alice, apenas tenho certeza que sua "irmã" tentaria me hipnotizar para me matar, mesmo que matasse a si mesma no processo.

-Eu não valho tanto a ela... – Respondi roucamente, enquanto ele a puxava para fora e a jogava sobre o ombro.

-Mas ela estaria salvando não só sua vida como a de Esme Cullen.

Olhei para ele desorientada, a neblina em minha mente fez tudo ficar confuso.

-O que?

Ele sorriu malignamente para mim.

Ele tinha Esme...?

_Oh sim_...

Eu tinha visto isso.

Nós três presas, eu só não esperava que fosse nas mãos dele, minhas visões as vezes são evasivas demais para o meu próprio bem.

Fui puxada bruscamente do caminhão.

**Kate P.O.V**

Andei pela igreja preocupada, o noticiário local estava ligado e eu não acreditava nisso...

Pessoas estavam sendo massacradas pela cidade, havia equipes tentando controlar os demônios.

Mas eles tinham Isabella Swan e tinham tido muito tempo para organizar aquilo tudo.

Os Volturis não haviam sido vistos ou ouvidos desde de madrugada, assim como alguns membros Cullen.

Os únicos aqui era Jasper e Emmett. O resto não conseguimos localizar.

E mesmo os dois estado aqui não era algo tranquilizante, Jasper estava no altar sentado completamente congelado. Entrou nesse estado quando Charlie informou a mensagem que Alice havia deixado antes de sair.

"Viva a Russia"

Alice os odiava por que foram as Amazonas russas que tentaram mata-la. Olhei preocupada para o marido (para o inferno com o "ex", _literalmente_), eu provavelmente ficaria em uma situação parecida.

Imagino como deveria estar Edward, quer dizer, Bella era o amor dele e ela agora era o inimigo.

-Não por muito tempo. – Edward falou, todos no viramos, ele parou olhando para todos. Provavelmente absorvendo todas as informações.

Humanos desesperados e morrendo, demônios andando pela cidade e piorando tudo, enquanto os poucos que haviam vindo para a porcaria da igreja o esperavam.

-O que está acontecendo? – Emmett perguntou se erguendo.

-Como assim? Eu pensei que estava meio obvio. - Edward ergueu a sobrancelha. – O inferno veio a terra.

Franzi o cenho para seu comportamento, ele deveria estar pior que Jasper...

-Onde está Nessie? – Jacob perguntou nervoso olhando ao redor como se ela fosse surgi do nada.

-Em um lugar seguro, ela te deixo uma carta. - Entregou o papel para o moreno.

-O que?

-Você honestamente acredita que eu a traria para igreja? O único lugar possível para se ficar nessa cidade quando ela tinha chance de fugir.

-Você mandou para nós. – Emmett ergueu a sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

-Isso por que nós somos fisicamente mais fortes. – Edward rebateu.

-Ainda. – Jane se ergueu. – E mesmo assim, não sabemos a extensão do poder de Bella...

-Ela não será um problema por muito tempo.

-Isso vai se interessante, estou ouvindo. – Charlie Swan entrou no altar com o padre.

-Temos o sangue dela, nem mesmo um demônio pode com uma fraqueza dessa. – Edward falou. – Nós a exorcizamos.

Me senti levemente insegura com isso.

-Vamos colocar Storm em seu sono novamente. – Aro Volturi declarou aparecendo, todos o olhamos.

-Por que não matar? – Garrett perguntou intrigado. – Deve haver uma maneira, certo?

-Não temos como ter certeza de que Isabella sobreviveria e eu não acho que exista uma maneira de matar uma alma. – Aro olhou para Edward. – E eu não acho que ajudaria se você achasse que ela poderia morrer.

-Correto.

-Então, aqui é o que vamos fazer: o mesmo que meus irmãos e eu fizemos da ultima vez, trancar Storm.

-E como vamos acessar Bella? Por que ela não é exatamente vulnerável...? – Emmett os olhou.

-É ai que entra o meu novo tratado de paz com os lobisomens. – Aro sorriu diabolicamente.

Olhei para Garrett antes de voltar minha atenção a aqueles dois.

-Temos que ter tudo pronto para a lua minguante.

Uma semana.

Era o que tínhamos.

**Marcus P.O.V**

Andei pela rua, eram quase sete da noite, a vida noturna começava lentamente. Wendy havia feito o feitiço, ela estava na Escócia, nessa cidadezinha para ser precisa.

Onde ela supostamente havia se suicidado. Era uma bela e trágica simetria, na verdade. Terminaríamos onde tudo havia começado.

Suspirei o ar noturno, eu me lembrava bem daquele dia. Ela havia me dado um ultimo beijo e me olhado com amor nos olhos antes de sair para andar a cavalo. Lembro-me de pensar que a vida era boa, Caius se via mergulhado em massacres e Aro procurava por poder.

Eu pensei que era o único com uma razão digna de viver. Não era perfeito, é claro, Didyme sempre teve remorso e nojo da violência que causávamos. E as coisas haviam ficado tensas por conta das brigas entre ela e o irmão. Nós havíamos nos mudado para Escócia por conta de uma ataque que lhe fizeram, inclusive.

E havia sido Aro, ele mesmo confessou para mim depois, _Didyme procurava coisas que não devia_, me falou, _ela procurava nos derrubar._ Ela queria virar humana de novo, ter uma família...

Quando eu li a carta que havia deixado em nossa cama... O desespero me tomou. Não acho que alguma vez na minha existência tenha corrido tão rápido. Porem, não havia sido o suficiente.

Eu achei seu corpo sem vida na montanha. Uma adaga enterrada no seu corpo cinza, onde ficava o coração. Lembro de tirar imediatamente e dar meu sangue a ela. Não podia estar morta, aquilo era uma piada, tinha que ser. A cruel realidade começou a bater quando ela não acordou.

Apenas quando dei um segundo olhar a adaga que eu reconheci sua lamina negra. Era a mesma que tínhamos usado para matar Storm. Ela havia sido selada pela bruxa com o meu sangue e o sangue, dela nosso pacto de amor era uma conexão profunda e poderosa o suficiente para derrotar o demônio.

E havia sido com ela que minha esposa havia se matado, ou era assim que eu pensei por tantos anos.

Algo me atingiu, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Girei rapidamente e segurei a atrevida criatura pelo pescoço, quem...?

Uma emoção nova resolveu aparecer.

Choque.

-Victoria? – Franzi o cenho incrédulo, ela sorriu.

Então bateu minha mão de seu pescoço e me beijo.

Oh, eu vejo... Aquela não era Victoria. Didyme tinha melhorado em seus truques. Empurrei a vampira contra a parede e a levantei pelo pescoço.

-M... – Ela tentou falar através do engasgo.

-Nem tente, você acha que sou estúpido? Que não a conheço? Ou como ela beija? – Acrescentei para irrita-la, estava cansado dos joguinhos de minha esposa.

O seu rosto assustado se modificou para malicia, larguei seu pescoço e ela caiu contra a parede.

-Não precisa ficar chateado. – Ela riu com o rosto de Victoria. – Você sabe como eu gosto de surpreender as pessoas...

-Estou bem consciente desse fato, lembra-se da vez que fingiu suicídio e só revelou a verdade três mil anos depois? – Olhei-a irritado, ela zombou.

-Eu sei que você suspeitava que eu estava viva.

-Esperanças que qualquer tolo teria, nunca pensei que seria verdade.

-Alguém está chateado hoje... – Ela comentou indiferente. – Devo lembrar que foi você quem veio atrás de mim?

Olhei sobre o ombro.

-Quero ver seu rosto.

-Por que te incomoda tanto assim o rosto de sua falecida vampirazinha? – Perguntou sarcasticamente. – Pensei que era indiferente a tudo, Marcus.

-Apenas não vale mais apena segurar minhas emoções, o motivo principal para isso se provou falso.

-Onde está meu apaixonado marido que queria me salvar? – Riu amargamente.

-Não se preocupe, querida, eu vou te salvar. – Ela parou de sorri ao ver meu tom sério. – Mas agora que liberei minhas emoções, a raiva e o ódio por você também vieram. – Ela me olhou sem palavras. – Foram três mil anos, não acha mesmo que eu só ficaria aliviado, não é mesmo? Principalmente quando você quer me matar.

-Não faço isso por maldade e sim por que...

-... Me ama. – Cortei-a irônico. – Eu te entendo, Didyme, de verdade, eu mesmo cometi o mesmo pecado. Mas não significa que vou deixa-la fazê-lo.

-Não pode me impedir. – Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Posso e vou.

Enfiei a adaga em seu coração. O rosto de Victoria me olhou em choque e dor. Era a mesma adaga que ela usou na Safira, a mulher que se fez passar por Bella.

Que inclusive, estava livre agora.

Ela caiu no chão com o rosto cinza, uma vampira morta. Ela ficaria inconsciente até eu descobri o que...

O rosto dela começou a se modificar.

Não era o rosto de Didyme.

-Você não achou mesmo que eu usaria meu próprio corpo para me encontrar com você, certo? – Me virei ao ouvir sua voz.

Então algo afundou em minha garganta.

-Me desculpe, amor, mas eu não vou deixa-lo me atrapalhar. – Seu rosto era uma mistura de pesar e diversão.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Nós estamos tão fudidos, isso tudo é uma confusão!

E eu estou furioso.

Minha mulher sumiu. Minha criadora sumiu. Minha irmã vidente sumiu. Minha _futura_ irmã virou o diabo. Meu irmão leitor de mente enlouqueceu. Meu outro irmão teve o cérebro fritado e entrou em estado dormente por causa da esposa vidente.

Eu esqueci alguma coisa? Eu esqueci alguma porra? Hein Edward?!

-Sim, Emmett, você esqueceu que Carlisle está em algum lugar lá fora também.

-Eu não esqueci, só que ele não conta com seu poder, ele pode muito bem esta bem aqui e nós não podemos vê-lo! – Exclamei rosnando.

Estávamos no cemitério atrás de igreja, os três discutindo. Bem, Edward e eu discutíamos, Jasper só estava encostado contra uma lapide fumando tranquilamente.

Ele fazia isso quando estava deprimido. Na época que Alice fugiu para a Asia, a casa ficou um cheiro enjoativo, ao ponto de que ele foi morar sozinho (ou o mais próximo disso, quando Esme ia te visitar todo santo dia).

-Olhe, Emmett, eu me importo com as três tanto quanto você, elas são nossa família.

-E por que estamos aqui?

-Por que? Por que Alice queria assim! – Edward exclamou, olhei-o incrédulo. – Pense sobre isso, Alice manipulou a situação toda, as mensagens no celular! Aro falou que Rose leu e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse para-la, os demônios captaram o cheiro dela e ela desviou-os da cabana.

-Eu não confio tanto assim em Aro Volturi. – Rosnei para Edward.

-Eu também não, mas você recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular, certo?

-E sobre Esme? Ninguém a viu desde que você a deixou vir para cá em busca de reforços!

-Mas até nisso faz sentido! Imagine se ela tivesse vindo? O desastre que seria, Be... – Ele se parou e eu fiquei em silêncio em respeito a sua dor. – Storm teria matado a todos eles, incluindo Esme.

-Viva a Russia. – Jasper comentou de repente, nós dois o olhamos. – Ela disse "Viva a Russia", ela os odeia, se eles ganham, ela perde. Foi o recado que ela me deixou.

-Alice também é russa, Jasper, e adora confundir os outros. – Eu falei em consolação.

-Ela não está morta, eu sei dentro de mim isso. – Ele jogou o cigarro e o esmagou com o pé. – Se os demônios a pegaram, bem, ela veria isso. O que significa que ela também saberia que estaríamos aqui tendo essa conversa...

-Ok... – Ergui a sobrancelha, Edward olhou para Jasper e depois olhou ao redor. -O que é agora? – Perguntei impaciente.

-Se ela sabia, algum sinal foi deixado. – Edward respondeu.

-Devíamos nos focar nos problemas, se ela viu, eventualmente irá aparecer. – Bufei cruzando os braços. – Por exemplo, sua noiva é o diabo, Edward.

-Eu estou bem consciente disso, muito obrigado.

-Você não acha mesmo que há chances de Aro deixa-la sair viva, né? Quer dizer, ela é o receptáculo. – Edward me olhou mortalmente. – O que?

-Quer parar?

-Não, você parece estar em negação, Edward! Preciso que entenda que há a possibilidade.

-Pare! – Ele rosnou me empurrando com força aterrissei contra uma arvore, rosnei me erguendo e lhe dei um soco.

Meu punho foi segurado no ar e de repente eu perdi a vontade de bater nele, olhei para Jasper segurava meu punho com uma expressão calma.

-Está na hora das duas garotinhas pararem. – Ele falou casualmente e me puxou para cima, também ofereceu a mão para Edward se ergue.

Nós dois nos olhamos na defensiva.

-Foi mal, eu passei dos limites. – Olhei-o relutante.

-Eu não devia ter usado a violência. – Edward deu de ombros marrento.

-Cresça vocês dois. – Jasper revirou os olhos e sumiu das nossas vistas. Nos viramos confusos, ele estava perto da onde meu corpo atingiu. – Aquela espertinha. – Puxou um pergaminho.

Edward e nos aproximamos.

-O que é? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Um desenho.

-Não só um desenho. – Edward olhou para a figura e apontou para a inscrição em latim.

_Oh_...

**Neal P.O.V**

Observei Sue e Leila trabalhando intrigado, ela disse que era sobre Nessie, mas ela já havia virado humana e tudo mais...

-O que elas estão fazendo? – Thomas perguntou ao meu lado.

-Macumba, bruxaria, magia, escolha a palavra. – Dei de ombros e olhei para cima. – Logo será o por do sol.

-Você acha que atacarão?

-Não, eles não podem vir a esse lugar, Sue tem seus truques de bruxa, você está seguro com sua irmã. E não... – Olhei sobre o ombro. – Não temos noticia de seu pai. – Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-E sobre Bella? – Perguntou hesitante.

-A cidade de Forks virou o inferno. – Respondi em tom baixo. – Os vampiro que sobraram não estão andando pela cidade, ou estão na floresta, ou na igreja.

-E os humanos?

-Lutando com o que podem, devem pensar que estão no meio de um apocalipse.

-E como o mundo inteiro não está aqui?

-Cortamos a comunicação, controle de danos e tudo mais. – Respondi dando de ombros.

-Isso é crueldade.

-Estamos isolando a cidade, pessoas morrem todos os dias, é um destino inevitável, nosso trabalho é fazer morrer o menor numero possível. – Suspirei exausto. – Não é um trabalho fácil.

**Nessie P.O.V**

-Que tal uma bebida? – Perguntei quando ele passou ao meu lado.

Olhei para o espelho, vi o agente secreto congelar no lugar.

-Eu pensei que estava morta. – Se virou para mim.

-O que eu posso fazer? Eu adoro viver. – Dei de ombros, ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Como anda a vida, Aaron?

-O mesmo de sempre e você?

-Eu tenho um namorado agora e uma família. – Rebati dando um gole em meu suco, bebidas alcoólicas fariam um efeito completamente diferente em mim como humana.

Nunca pensei que odiaria tanto voltar a ser humana.

-E o que você quer, Pam?

-Bem, eu quero que use seus contatos para descobrir algumas coisas. – Entrelacei os dedos ao redor do copo.

-Bem, eu te devo uma... – Passei o celular para ele.

-Quero que descubra onde foi pintado.

Ele olhou para a tela.

Onde tinha uma foto da pintura _O tumulo sob a neve._

**Rose P.O.V**

Suspirei chorosa, eu havia sido drenada completamente e a porcaria das ervas tinham me deixado tonta. Esme estava do meu lado me abraçando, Alice estava no canto oposto a nós com um olhar morto.

Eu perguntaria o que ela esta vendo, mas qualquer coisa que eu falar terá efeito hipnótico nela e em mim mesma.

Esme estava pior, seu poder de fogo fazia que saísse fumaça da ponta de seus dedos. O cheiro de carne queimada já tinha virado o meu mais novo perfume. Estávamos todas presas nesse quartinho com uma pequena janela com grades perto do teto. Suponho que estávamos em um porão, ou algo assim...

Quanto tempo havia se passado?

Pisquei lentamente, era doloroso. A porta se abriu, nem me incomodei de olhar.

Não até o suspiro de Esme.

Então eu olhei.

Oh Deus...

-Carlisle? – Esme murmurou asperamente.

Ele sorriu maldosamente.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

-Bom trabalho James. – Falou sobre o ombro para o demônio que nos prendeu.

Pisquei desorientada, então olhei para Alice.

A vidente ergueu o olhar morto lentamente, quase hesitante, ela me olhou triste de seu lugar no outro lado da cela.

Alice nunca pareceu tão pequena e frágil...

A realização me bateu amargamente.

Ela sabia.

Carlisle era um traidor.

**Veronika P.O.V**

Olhei para minha avó incrédula.

-Não podemos apenas mata-la! – Exclamei todos na sala me olharam surpresos.

-Não é fácil para mim também, Veronika, mas tem que ser feito. – Ela me olhou resignada. – Ela irá trazer o inferno a terra.

-Mas não pode apenas ir matar sua própria neta! – Olhei-a perturbada. – E se fosse eu? Ou qualquer um de nós?

-Eu devo fazer o melhor para todos, é a vida dela em troca a de todos vocês. Renné agiu da mesma forma que você, tentou fugir do destino, mas não é algo se possa escapar. – Ela comentou tristemente.

-É por isso que você nos incitou a odia-las, não é? – De repente tudo fez sentido. – Você negou sua filha por que ela queria salvar seu bebê.

-Filha... – Minha mãe me olhou pesarosa.

-E vocês todos concordam! – Olhei para o clã ao redor.

-Ela é tudo o que lutamos contra, Veronika. – Pam suspirou para mim.

-Não, ela não é! O demônio dentro dela é! – Olhei-os revoltada. – Como pode conviver consigo mesma?! Ela é inocente! Nunca pediu por nada disso...

-Nós lhe demos uma escolha, Veronika. – Vovó argumentou em tom autoritário. – Henry foi lá e lhe ofereceu um acordo. Retiraríamos todo seu poder, a transformaríamos de volta a forma humana e poderia ser feliz. Ela recusou. – Olhei para Henry que acenou sem me olhar. – Ela ficou cega por poder, não...

-Pare de fazer motivos! O que há de errado com a senhora? Ela não é a vilã!

-Eu estou tentando salvar todos nós, inclusive você, criança ingrata.

-Não estou sendo ingrata, eu cresci com Bella... – Olhei para os meus primos. – _Nós_ crescemos com ela. – Pam desviou os olhos para as mãos e os fechou, tanto Will quanto Henry não ousavam me olhar. – Pelo o amor de Deus! Você foi o primeiro beijo dela, Henry!

-Chega! – Pisquei surpresa para o tom autoritário de Emily. – Veronika, eu não quero fazer isso, mas eu sua líder... –Olhei incrédula. – Nós vamos matar Isabella Swan e junto com ela o demônio.

Eu tinha que obedecê-la. Eu fiz um voto, era sagrado, se não fizesse...

Dei um passo para trás sentindo meu coração se acelerar.

-Não. – Minha mãe me olhou quase desesperada, o que eu estava prestes a fazer... – Eu me recuso. Estou abdicando de minha posição nesse clã e no meu conven. – Emily me olhou em choque.

-Filha... – Vi papai segurar mamãe, levando em conta o quanto os dois se evitavam aquilo era algo e tanto. – Por favor, não faça isso.

-Seu destino está em suas mão, criança. – Vovó me olhou com a expressão congelada, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos a tristeza do meu ato.

Eu não era mais uma Karlec, eu não tinha a proteção de minha família, não faria parte das celebrações de nossa religião. Talvez eu nem chegasse a ver meus primos de novo.

Mas minha consciência estaria limpa, é mais do que eu posso dizer deles.

Fui em direção a porta, vendo como todos desviavam o olhar de mim. Eu era a vergonha da família agora. Éramos honrados, ou melhor, eles eram honrados e orgulhosos, alguém desistir do nome Karlec era uma ofensa. Quase uma traição.

Abri a porta e respirei fundo.

-Foda-se! – Me virei surpresa e vi Henry se virando para mim. – Eu vou com você. Renuncio a tudo e bla, bla, bla.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele me puxou para fora.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei irritada, enquanto saímos pela porta.

-Não vou deixa-la sozinha em uma cidade tomada por demônios.

-Henry, não tem volta para o que está fazendo! – Exclamei enquanto era praticamente arrastada por ele.

-Acredite em mim, tenho plena consciência disso. – Ele empurrou o portão. – Isso funciona de uma maneira horrível. – Suspirou fechando os olhos, olhei-o erguendo a sobrancelha. - Não podemos voltar e eu esqueci minhas chaves.

-É uma boa coisa que ainda somos bruxos.

-Sim, mas eu queria uma desculpa para poder voltar para a proteção da casa. – Ele comentou olhando sobre o ombro, segui seu olhar.

Havia uma figura apoiada em seu carro, nos olhando divertidamente.

Era Bella.

Só que não era Bella.

-Antes que venham com seus poderes, talvez pudéssemos conversa.

-Não pode nos possuir. – Falei a primeira coisa que veio em mente, ela deu uma risada.

-Por que eu faria isso? Eu não sou um demônio. – Ela se aproximou lentamente erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. – Não sou sua prima também.

Nessie falou disso.

De quando uma pessoa se passando por Bella apareceu...

-Por que acreditaríamos em você?

Em um piscar de olhos ela estava a nossa frente, prendi a respiração pelo susto. Os olhos castanhos de Bella ficaram vermelhos e quando ela abriu a boca, um par de presas se alongou para fora.

_Jesus Cristo_...

**Victoria P.O.V**

Abri os olhos e encarei o céu embaçado pelas minhas lagrimas, me sentei desorientada. Eu estava na floresta, olhei para mim mesma, ainda usava o vestido da festa de aniversario de Bella.

Então lembrei do que tinha visto, sufoquei um soluço, enquanto levava a mão a boca.

O que tinha acontecido com...

Um estralo interrompeu meu pensamento. Havia sido um barulho mínimo, mas depois de tudo, eu havia aprendido a ficar consciente de tudo ao meu redor.

Congelei no lugar, pronta para atacar o primeiro que aparecesse. Ouvi tudo, a coruja piar, o sono dos animais, assim com os insetos zunindo, as folhas se mexendo a menor brisa. Ainda assim, era um lugar lindo, quase como se tivesse saído de um livro de conto de fadas.

Exceto que se isso fosse um conto de fadas, eu estaria ferrada. Os personagens sempre se davam mal nas historias quando estivessem na floresta, era tipo um mal agouro. Branca de Neve comeu a maça na floresta, chapeuzinho vermelho encontrou o lobo, Bela adormecida dormiu por cem anos em um castelo escondido na floresta e eu acho que Cinderela perdeu o pai na floresta...

Oh droga! Eu estou divagando de novo.

Foco, Vicky, _foco_.

O estralo soou de novo, mas não havia se aproximado e nem se distanciado. Tinha ficado no mesmo lugar.

Vou ou não vou?

Selene não me deixaria sem motivo nenhum, eu entedia muito bem o que ela queria de mim e para isso teria ficar viva.

Corri em direção ao som no mesmo instante.

Tudo para encontrar um corpo no chão. Parei há uma distancia razoável e o observei desconfiada, eu não podia ver o rosto, mas eu sabia que era um homem.

Um homem desmaiado na floresta. Ou melhor, um homem morto na floresta, já que não havia som de coração e ele... Bem, ele parecia um cadáver.

O estralo soou de novo e veio do corpo. Olhei intrigada, enquanto me aproximava devagar, analisei seu corpo inteiro.

Arregalei os olhos, as mãos estavam tentando seu mexer, era isso que causava o barulho. Não era um cadáver, era um vampiro.

Circulei-o rapidamente para ver seu rosto.

Soltei um suspiro e me aproximei correndo. Pus sua cabeça no meu colo olhando chocada para Marcus Volturi. Mordi meu pulso e lhe empurrei em sua boca. O que Selene estava querendo com isso tudo? Por que deixa-lo nesse estado? Isso se foi ela mesmo. Vi uma adaga estranha enfiada em sua garganta, em um movimento rápido arranquei a lâmina.

-Out! – Exclamei quando fui empurrada no chão por ele no mesmo instante. Dei um grito ao sentir seus dentes se afundando em minha garganta. Tentei lutar mas ele era mais forte e me facilmente prendeu meus punhos contra o chão.

Lagrimas queimaram em meus olhos, aquilo era doloroso. Tentei mexer minhas pernas, mas seu corpo sobre mim parecia pesar uma tonelada. Virei o pescoço para dar mais acesso, não valia a pena dificulta-lo em se alimentar me machucaria ainda mais.

Meus olhos pararam na adaga que estava em seu pescoço, estava ao nosso lado fora do meu alcance. Eu tinha a derrubado quando ele me atacou, minha mente se focou no objeto quase desesperadamente, qualquer coisa para me distrair. Havia um desejo bonito no punho dourado, onde eu tinha visto uma lamina prateada como aquela?

Oh sim, na floresta com-

Senti sua língua passar pelo meu pescoço, congelei completamente com o gesto.

Esperei Marcus sair de cima de mim, por que ele sabia que era eu, mesmo que não tivesse visto meu rosto, havia provado o meu san-

Senti-o suspirar contra mim e enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço. _Ok_...

_O que foi que eu perdi? _Ele soava como o outro Marcus, o que sentia algo, apaixonadíssimo por sua esposa. Ainda me arrepiava o grito que ele havia dado quando percebeu que a esposa estava morta (quase isso).

Minha mente correu por um milhão de teorias sobre o comportamento estranho do Volturi. Cada uma mais bizarra que a outra.

-Até o gosto é parecido com o dela. – Ele murmurou de repente.

-Marcus... – Comecei hesitante, não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Por que é tão cruel? – Ele me interrompeu. – Eu te dei tudo o que tinha,_ meu corpo, coração e alma_, ainda assim você me traiu. Dilacerou-me de tal forma que tudo o que sobrou foi um corpo sem sentimento algum. – Engoli a seco. Não sabia sobre o que era aquilo, mas acho que ele pensa que sou outra pessoa.

Oh Deus! O que Selene fez com minha aparência?!

Olhei para o lado, verificando meu cabelo e quase suspirei aliviada ao ver meus revoltados cachos ruivos.

-Eu te amo. – Senti um frio no estômago.

Não foi as palavras em si que me atingiram, foi o tom dele. A voz de Marcus quebrou em um sofrimento tão grande que me deu vontade de chorar. É fácil olhar para a frieza de Marcus e esquecer, que ele passou por uma dor tanto intensa que para poder sobreviver trancou suas próprias emoções. Ele havia figurativamente arrancado o próprio coração por Didyme.

Senti algo molhar meu pescoço. Demorou um ¼ de segundo para eu entender o que era.

Marcus estava chorando. Mordi meu lábio triste por sua miséria. Fechei os olhos e senti uma lagrima escapar, eu tinha visto o que ele passou (cortesia de Selene), mas não havia conseguido conecta-lo ao vampiro com coração de pedra que eu conhecia.

Agora, as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, o meu rosto suas mãos soltaram meus pulsos, senti seus dedos em meu rosto. Serpa que ele está percebendo que sou eu?

-Deixe-me ver seu rosto novamente Didyme.

Arregalei os olhos entendo o que estava acontecendo. Marcus não tinha enlouquecido.

Aquela vaca tinha usado o meu rosto!

Santinha do céu! Ele pensava que eu era sua esposa, tinha aberto o coração e estava claramente emocionalmente frágil.

Como eu digo que não sou ela?

-Marcus... – Olhei-o sem saber como prosseguir, comecei negando com a cabeça. – Eu não sou Didyme. – Falei em um fôlego só, sem ideia do que ele faria.

Ele bufou sarcasticamente, eu podia ver a amargura brilhar em seus olhos.

-Chega de joguinhos. – Sua mão apertou minha garganta, fiz uma careta e agarrei seu punho.

-É verdade... – Murmurou sob a respiração, eu tinha que convencê-lo. – Você pegou meu livro Stardust. – O aperto sumiu, suspirei aliviada e me ergui em meus cotovelos para vê-lo de pé me olhando descrente.

-Victoria? – Respirei fundo dando um sorriso sem graça, quer dizer, o cara havia se declarado para a pessoa errada, uma parte dele deveria estar envergonhada, ou aterrorizada. – Você morreu, eu vi! – Me olhou dos pés a cabeça, provavelmente percebendo que meu vestido era o mesmo da festa. – Didyme pensa que morreu, ela tem certeza disso. Como você pode estar viva?

Me deixei cair contra a terra e olhei para a copa das arvores.

-Yeah... Eu também pensei isso. – Suspirei ainda olhando para cima.

-Por onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – Perguntou parando ao meu lado e estendendo a mão.

-É uma longa historia. – Agarrei sua mão e me levantei. – Onde estamos?

-Escócia.

-O que? – Praticamente engasguei surpresa.

Eu nunca tinha viajado para fora do país! Isso é _incrível_!

-Esse não é o ponto. – Marcus cortou meu barato grosseiramente, credo! Ao menos, quando não sentia nada era educado. – Como me encontrou? Como sequer estar aqui? O que aconteceu?

-Ok, se acalme... – Foi minha vez de corta-lo. – Eu te disse é uma longa historia. Mas agora, temos que sair daqui, tenho coisas a fazer. – Sai andando.

-Coisas? – Ele agarrou meu braço para me parar. Olhei-o hesitante com o que estava preste a dizer.

-Eu sei como parar sua esposa.

* * *

**O proximo capitulo sairá dia 15/03.  
**

**Talvez mais cedo se os reviews pedirem, asuhahuhs.**

**Eu poderia comentar sobre o capitulo, mas eu acho que vocês deveriam o fazer, com muito xingamentos a minha pessoa, é claro.**

**Preview:**

"Entrei na lanchonete em passos calmos, o cheiro de sangue no ar atiçou meus sentidos, mas os ignorei. Andei até o balcão, onde estava a pessoa que me interessava.

-Eu não esperava vê-lo novamente, Edward. – Ouvi sua voz, era a de Bella, mas podia sentir outra pessoa ali. Era angustiante...

-E eu pensando que havia gostado de mim. – Rebati ironicamente, enquanto ela bebericava sua vodka. – Afinal ainda estou vivo.

-Isso apenas por que estou entediada. – Storm olho de lado erguendo as sobrancelhas."


	44. 666

**Antes de começarem a leitura, eu devo a todos um sincero pedido desculpas. Era para eu ter postado antes, eu sei, mas semana passada eu tive problemas de saude (basicamente não consegui comer nada por estar muito enjoada) e fiquei fora do notebook todos aqueles dias. Eu só consegui escrever esse capitulo durante essa semana. Sei que é frustrante, mas imprevisto acontecem e eu sinto muito mesmo.**

**De qualquer maneira, vocês não sofrerão mais, deixo a vocês o **penultimo **capitulo de Bloody Lips.**

**O proximo (e ultimo capitulo) não tem data definida, mas eu já anuncio aqui que essa fic acabará até o final do mês, ou seja, ainda essa semana trarei o final dela pra vocês e então o **epilogo** virá.**

**Minhas mais profunda desculpas.**

******Espero que gostem**.

**Capitulo 44**

**666**

_Caught in the storm_

_Caught in the rain_

_Caught in the rush that hides this pain_

_When you love someone you find a way to stay_

_**Caught in the storm – Smash cast**_

**Dias depois...**

**Edward P.O.V**

Entrei na lanchonete em passos calmos, o cheiro de sangue no ar atiçou meus sentidos, mas os ignorei. Andei até o balcão, onde estava quem me interessava e era o ao mesmo tempo a ultima e a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver.

-Eu não esperava vê-lo novamente, Edward. – Ouvi sua voz, era a de _Bella_, mas não era ela...

-E eu pensando que havia gostado de mim. – Rebati ironicamente, enquanto ela bebericava sua vodka. – Afinal ainda estou vivo.

-Isso apenas por que estou entediada. – Storm olho de lado erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Imagino que tenha vindo em nome dos Volturis, os covardes estão se escondendo. – Acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas para si mesma.

-Considerando que vai pulverizá-los nos instante que vê-los... – Ela deu uma risada.

-Não se pode matar um Volturi, rapaz. A bruxa que os fez _realmente_ me odiava... – Deu um sorriso satisfeito para si mesma, como se o pensamento lhe desse orgulho.

-De qualquer maneira, eu não vim em nome dos Volturis, vim em nome dos Cullen. – Ela me olhou divertida. – O que fez com minhas irmãs?

-Você é corajoso, garoto, eu vou lhe dar isso. – Ela apontou o dedo para mim e pousou o copo no balcão. – Mas sinto informa que eu não faço a menor ideia do que esteja falando.

-Não estou no clima para joguinhos.

-Que pena, nós _poderíamos_ nos diverti. – Me olhou maliciosa. – Seria o mesmo que fazer com Bella, você sabe, ela pode sentir o mesmo que eu.

-O que fez com Rose, Alice e Esme? – Perguntei usando todo o meu autocontrole para ignorar seu comentário.

-Já disse que não sei, e não me importo, na verdade, provavelmente estão mortas. – Deu de ombros para si mesma.

Mas eu sabia que não estavam, sentiria no minuto que morressem. É parte do nosso vinculo.

E Storm não tinha motivo par mentir, na verdade, ela iria adorar jogar na minha cara que tinha as três, era apenas parte da natureza de um demônio.

-Estou curiosa, não tentou nada comigo. – Estreitou os olhos para mim como se eu fosse um objeto a ser estudado.

-Não sou estúpido.

-Mas está apaixonado por meu rosto e amor é um empecilho _terrível_. – Zombou de mim.

-O que quer? – Perguntei impaciente, eu deveria ir. – Por que não saiu da cidade? Por que ainda está aqui fazendo um massacre inútil. – Olhei para a pilha de corpos ao nosso redor.

-Quem disse que é inútil? E além do mais, é divertido, você sabe melhor do ninguém, é um vampiro.

-Eu sou diferente de você. – Olhei-a enojado.

-Sim, você _é pior._ – Ela me olhou friamente. – Tem emoções, sente absolutamente tudo, deve ser uma verdadeira bagunça nessa cabecinha bonita. E nesse momento, vendo sua amada sendo usada como um pedaço de roupa deve estar sendo uma tortura para você.

-É melhor do que só sentir prazer em dor. – Rebati no mesmo tom. – Se você não sabe onde elas estão, então não é útil para mim. – Me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção a saída.

-De novo com essa frieza. – Ela deu uma risada. – Estou sinceramente curiosa, Sr. Masen, há duas opções como resposta para essa pergunta, você vê: Ou você é excelente em autocontrole, ou você nunca realmente a amou.

Me virei para ela. Storm me olhava calculistamente, parecia querer atingir um nervo e estava conseguindo.

-Não perderei o controle com você, nem mesmo Bella conseguiu fazê-lo. – Retruquei em tom indiferente.

-Oh! _Discordo!_ Ela te fez perde o controle. – Em menos de um segundo ela estava na minha frente.

Os dedos rastejando pelo meu torço, ela me sorriu maliciosa. Sua outra mão desceu para o meu jeans e tocou minha virilha. Travei a mandíbula, eu ainda sentia desejo por aquele corpo, pelo toque de Bella.

Empurrei-a contra a parede, ela riu satisfeita.

-Eu amo Isabella Swan. – Rosnei para ela, Storm me olhou com a malicia sumindo do rosto. – Não é sobre desejo carnal, é algo que vai além de sua compreensão. – Larguei-a bruscamente.

-Você é tão arrogante em pensar que pode simplesmente sair andando? – Ela perguntou atrás de mim.

-Você não vai me matar. – Respondi sobre ombro.

-Hey! – Me virei ao ouvir algo cortando o ar, peguei o objeto no ar automaticamente. Engoli a seco ao sentir a prata fria do objeto. Abri a mão e vi o anel de minha mãe, aquele que havia dado a Bella meses atrás em sinal de compromisso.

-Pensei que como eu não preciso disso, você poderia querer. – Ela me olhou com o rosto livre de emoções alguma, o rosto de um demônio.

Ela atingiu o nervo.

Não consegui me obrigar a responder algo, estava paralisado.

-Vê? Vocês são piores, sentem tudo. – Ela me olhou com a cabeça pendendo de lado. – E você tem razão, eu não irei te matar, não ainda.

Me virei sem retrucar nada e fui embora.

As emoções de Bella ainda tinham um certo controle sobre o corpo, pude ver pela forma que reagiu ao meu toque. Além disso, se ela quisesse me matar já teria o feito há dias atrás. Era Bella que a impedia, tinha que ser.

Meu celular vibrou, enquanto eu caminhava pela rua deserta. Olhei o visor, era Henry, o meu mais novo aliado.

E tudo graças a Bella-falsa, ou Anna, como gostava de ser chamada.

Quando ela apareceu na floresta, eu me espantei, Nessie - que estava furiosa comigo por ter lhe dito para ir embora da cidade - deu um grito.

Foi então que expliquei a Nessie que a Bella-falsa era o motivo para ela ter ir embora. Meses atrás ela havia feito o quadro parar naquela lista de roubos das duas. Anna queria que nós tivéssemos o quadro. Alguém havia feito o pedido em meu nome, era verdade, tinha ligação com eventos do meu passado. Ela explicou que era o quadro em si, a mensagem.

_O tumulo sob a neve_ era um tumulo mesmo.

Nessie questionou por que ela tinha sair da cidade e o que aquilo tinha a ver, tudo começou a fazer sentido. O tumulo não poderia ser encontrado por qualquer um, tinha que ser por um humano do meu sangue, por que foi assim que o feitiço foi selado. Fiquei confuso com essa parte, _por que meu sangue?_

E ela respondeu o porquê, havia sido _Carlisle_ quem havia o escondido e com o sangue de minha irmã, cuja linhagem havia sido mantida em segredo de todo mundo.

Agora, tudo o que estou esperando é Nessie me explicar o que tem no _maldito_ tumulo, por que nem mesmo Anna sabia.

Atendi o celular.

-Sim?

-Nós descobrimos algo. - Henry anunciou.

-Estou a caminho.

Corri para a casa perto da igreja, onde eles estavam ficando. Entrei rapidamente e segui para as escadas, quando abri a porta do quarto estavam os bruxos e Emmett ali.

-O que foi? – Perguntei ansioso.

-Eles decifraram. – Emmett apontou para o teto. – É um feitiço silencioso.

Olhei para o teto e vi o mesmo desenho do papel que Alice havia nos deixado parecendo estar queimado no teto.

-E o que é? – Perguntei intrigado.

-Então? – Nos viramos ao ouvir a voz de Bella-falsa.

-Sucesso. – Veronika respondeu com um sorriso. - Mas não sabemos bem o que significa.

Anna parou ao meu lado na porta e olhou para o teto, no instante que seus olhos bateram na imagem um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

O sorriso de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Você sabe o que é? – Perguntei intrigado, enquanto trocava um olhar rápido com Emmett.

-Sim, é marca da protetora.

-O que? – Henry a olhou confuso.

-Protetora? Como Sasha? – Olhei-a intrigado.

-Sim, mas como Alice...? – Ela olhou para a marca levemente intrigada. – _Oh!_ – Ela exclamou de repente parecendo entender tudo. - Aquela... – Ela deu uma risada. – Alice é um gênio. – Se virou para o corredor. – É claro!

-O que está acontecendo? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

-Anna? – Olhei-a cauteloso, ela estava feliz, por quê?

-O tempo todo... – Murmurou para si mesma.

-Anna! – Exclamei impaciente, ela me olhou de repente. – O que é?

-Você não pode saber. – Ela respondeu franzido o cenho. – Ou já Alice teria falado. Então, por que...? – Deu um passo para trás.

-O que é? Fale logo! – Emmett saiu do quarto irritado.

-Vocês não podem saber. – Nós dois a olhamos. – Não me olhem assim! Vão alterar o futuro se souberem por isso Alice fez segredo.

-Eu não posso com esse tipo de bosta! – Emmett exclamou revoltada.

-Saiam, eu preciso falar com os bruxos. - Ela ordenou entrando no quarto.

-Eles podem saber? – Emmett a olhou indignado, ela o olhou com uma carranca.

-Na hora certa, saberão, eu prometo.

-Vamos, eu acabei de ver Storm. – Emmett me olhou de repente completamente interessado. – Deixe-a fazer seus negócios. – E o puxei para fora.

-Você confia nela? – Emmett me perguntou no meio da floresta.

-Não, mas não acho que ela queira estar conectada a um demônio. – Suspirei exausto. – E Storm não sabe nada sobre nossas mulheres, caso contrario teria jogado na minha cara. Tem que ser outro demônio trabalhando sozinho, é impossível o feitiço de Alisha estar errado. – Emmett se virou para uma arvore e a socou. – E Jasper? – Perguntei tentando distraí-lo.

-Com os lobos em La Push.

-Como sabemos que não foi caçar Alice? – Fiz uma careta .

-Não sabemos, apenas confiamos nele. Alguma noticia de Carlisle além daquela mensagem? – O celular dele vibrou, ele o ergueu. – Eu preciso atender em privacidade. – Seus pensamentos ficaram embaçados de repente, olhei-o por alguns instantes.

Eu só tinha visto aquele embaçado com Jane e Nicolas...

Estreitei os olhos para Emmett antes de compreender o que acontecia.

-Você...? – Parei a pergunta, ele não poderia responder nem que quisesse. – Vá atrás de Jasper, eu fico com eles.

Emmett deu um aceno e sumiu entre as arvores.

Suspirei e olhei para cima, a lua minguante viria amanhã a noite. Tínhamos quase tudo, só falta uma sacerdotisa de sangue.

Era no que os Volturis trabalhavam até onde eu soubesse.

**Neal P.O.V**

Tomei um gole do chá que Nicolas havia feito antes de ir embora e era na verdade _bom_. Olhei para o copo intrigado, eu não era o maior fã de chá, só que não tinha mais chocolate quente e o tempo lá fora não era exatamente quente.

-Vocês descobriram algo? Quer dizer, Nessie já é humana, mas continuam... – Olhei para Sue e Leila curioso.

-Eu fiquei intrigada com o desmaio de Nessie antes de tudo começar, não é normal vomitar também. – Sue tateou os dedos na mesa pensativa.

-Então? – Tomei mais um gole do chá.

-Alguém a envenenou. – Engasguei na bebida. – Seu corpo curou o veneno, ainda assim, quiseram mata-la.

-Só que o veneno são ervas contra demônios, e por ela não ser propriamente um, ela não morreu. – Leila suspirou. – Mas foi uma considerável dose para reagir de forma tão violenta.

-E Jake sabe? – Perguntei franzido o cenho. – Quer dizer, alguém tentou matar a namorada dele.

-Não, nós só sabemos por que pegamos uma amostra de seu sangue, os outros não se incomodaram em olhar, por que acharam que era efeito do feitiço de transforma-la em humana. E isso só acontece por causa do veneno de Bella, sem conexão sanguínea. – Sue respondeu baixo.

Sem necessidade para tom baixo, na verdade, Jake e seu bando estavam fora verificando o perímetro, enquanto Thomas dormia no quarto ao lado, onde sua irmãzinha assistia TV. Havia o vampiro Jasper, mas ele estava lá fora verificando o outro lado do perímetro.

-Interessante. – Ouvimos uma voz, nos viramos e nos deparamos com o vampiro Jasper. Bem, eu retiro que disse, ele _já_ havia verificado o perímetro. – Por que não falaram nada até agora?

-Por que descobrimos ainda ontem, ervas mágicas não são detectáveis de forma fácil, eu pude sentir a magia, mas não sabia que tipo de erva era. Além disso, se alguém havia tentado mata-la, seria mais fácil deixarem pensar que não sabíamos, Nessie estava em segurança com tanta gente ao seu redor, seria impossível envenena-la de qualquer maneira. – Sue se justificou.

-Devia ter nos avisado, Nessie está longe agora. – Jasper rebateu.

-Desconfio que é mais seguro para ela agora. Ninguém sabe onde está e nós fizemos um feitiço de proteção. – Sue respondeu no mesmo tom que ele.

Me deixou impressionado, eram poucas as pessoas que poderiam falar de igual para igual com um vampiro, mas Sue é a namorada do general Swan, força e coragem eram praticamente pré-requisito para o cargo.

-Hum... – Jasper apenas murmurou, olhando para o chão pensativo. Então ficou ereto e olhou para trás, segui seu olhar tensamente. O que era agora? Lobos? Demônios? Uma terceira opção ainda pior?

-O que? – Leila perguntou nos olhando ansiosa.

Jasper sumiu em um piscar de olhos, sai correndo atrás dele.

-Fiquem aqui. – Instrui chegando na sala com cautela. Puxei minha arma rapidamente, era melhor manter meu poder como fator surpresa.

Sai na porta cautelosamente e vi...

-Alex? – Ela estava controlando os movimentos de Jasper. – O que está fazendo?

-Ele me atacou. – Ela piscou quebrando a concentração, Jasper piscou voltando a controlar o próprio corpo.

-O que esperava? Um estralo pode significar morte nesses dias. – Olhei-a incrédulo. – Como chegou aqui? – Perguntei me aproximando.

-Pelo mar. – Ela suspirou e eu lhe dei um abraço. – Estou feliz que esteja vivo, as noticias que vieram foram horríveis.

-Acredite são piores. – Suspirei me afastando. – É Alex! – Exclamei para o pessoal lá dentro.

-Quem está? – Ela perguntou olhando para a casa.

-Leila e Sue. – Alex acenou com a cabeça.

-ALEX! – Leila exclamou lhe dando um abraço. – O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estava com os Swan na Europa.

-Eu não sou mais necessária lá. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Me mandaram para cá com uma missão.

-Que missão? – Sue estreitou os olhos, Alex a olhou soltando um profundo suspiro.

-Extermina os demônios, quantos puder.

-Mas demônios não morrem quando o corpo morre.

-Eu sei. – Ela olhou para Sue.

-Está falando de massacrar os humanos. – Leila engoliu a seco. Era aceitável matar humanos em nossa organização, mas eles nunca eram inocente.

Massacrar uma cidade inteira, pelo potencia de serem possuídos por demônios...

-Outros virão de fora da cidade? Isso não faz sentido, podem acabar sendo possuídos... – Jasper a olhou intrigado. – Exceto que não haverá outros, não é? Você disse que veio pelo mar.

-O que isso significa? – Thomas perguntou atrás de nós.

-Que estão selando a cidade. – Jasper respondeu.

-A comunicação para fora será cortada também. – Alex acrescentou, o telefone tocou e Sue foi atendê-lo. – Somos o plano B.

-Você não conseguirão derrotar Storm, Bella é poderosa demais.

-O General tem um plano. – Alex argumentou com Jasper.

-Ele a mataria? – Jasper olhou-a desconfiado. – Se tudo der errado e o único jeito for mata-la, ele fará?

-E Edward faria? – Ela rebateu no mesmo tom, Jasper abriu a boca mas parou e olhou para dentro.

Ele passou por nós e o seguimos confuso. Sue havia ligado a TV ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

Era o canal local. O cenário onde se apresentava o noticiário de Forks.

Bella estava sentada a mesa com um olhar maligno e a câmera se afastou de seu rosto, exibindo a fileira de humanos atrás de si.

Ela nos olhou tranquilamente.

_-Hoje, fui perguntada "O que eu queria?" E eu percebi que não havia me feito clara sobre esse ponto._ – Storm sorriu quase que amigavelmente. – _Eu tenho sob o meu poder todos os humanos dessa cidade, alguns estão mortos, é verdade, mas esses são alguns dos sobreviventes mais ilustres._

Apontou para o que eu reconheci como o prefeito de Forks, a diretora da escola, o administrador do hospital, entre outros figurões cheios da grana.

-O que ela está fazendo? – Leila murmurou para si mesma.

_-Agora, eu sei que vocês, vampiros, não se importam com esses humanos, o que são um grupo de oitocentas pessoas comparada a milhões que estão no mundo? Mas... _– Ela se ergueu da mesa. – _Não é a morte em si que nos interessa, é o que elas significam. Eu passei os últimos dias sentada esperando vocês: Aro, Caius e Marcus. Está na hora de virem. Acredito que se lembram da ultima vez, não? _– Deu uma risada. _– Pois bem._ – Ela apontou para as pessoas atrás de si. _– Comecem._

Fiquei tenso ao ver dois demônios se aproximar de uma mulher e começar a rasgar suas roupas, enquanto ela gritava desesperadamente para pararem. Um deles perdeu a paciência e a socou, enquanto o outro a cheirava e mordia no pescoço. Eles a colocaram na mesa bruscamente, onde Bella se sentará anteriormente, e um deles a penetrou bruscamente.

A câmera se virou para o rosto de Bella. Os gritos ecoavam atrás de si e seu rosto estava mortamente calmo.

-_Dez morrerão a cada hora, até que vocês venham ao meu encontro. Vocês sabem o que significa, Volturis._

E o canal saiu do ar.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu ainda ouvia o ecoar dos gritos.

-O que ela quer dizer com aquilo? – Leila perguntou perturbada.

-Apenas os Volturis sabem. – Jasper respondeu antes de soltar um uivo de dor.

Olhamos para ele e Thomas assustados, pois ambos haviam caído no chão gemendo. Puxei as mulheres para trás de mim, enquanto via sangue sair da orelha de ambos.

-Que diabos?! – Leila exclamou, eu a olhei de lado. – Eu sei o que disse, foi força de expressão. – Revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem. – Jasper grasnou. – Deve ser a causa. – Apontou para a TV meio oscilante, caiu de joelhos novamente apertando as mãos na cabeça e piscando.

-Então, eles sacrificam humanos e de alguma forma afeta os seres sobrenaturais. – Sue se aproximou cautelosa. – Desorienta-os, na verdade.

-Os outros estão lá fora. – Falei de repente, Sue me olhou assustada. – Nós vamos busca-los, Sue.

-Pegue meu carro. – Ela jogou as chaves. – Leila, eu preciso que fique comigo, quem sabe conseguimos achar uma maneira de impedir isso de acontecer novamente. – Apontou para os dois.

-Vamos. – Olhei para Alex, enquanto sai da casa.

-Algum plano? – Ela perguntou atrás de mim.

-Não morrer! – Exclamei entrando no jipe.

Era um _ótimo_ plano.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Subimos pela estrada com o carro chacoalhando. Chutei meu pacote de _croissant_ dentro da bolsa, eu não sabia que tinha sentindo tanto saudade de comida humana assim.

-Então, como sobreviveu? – Aaron perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

-Eu sou excelente em instinto de sobrevivência. – Sorri atrás dos óculos. – E eu sei segurar a respiração.

Havia sido minha ultima aventura antes de Forks. Haviam me mandado para vigiar a expedição arqueológica que procurava secretamente evidências de _Lemuria_ no Japão. Eu posava de garotinha rica entediada.

A tempestade veio e nós naufragamos, e obviamente eu tinha que parar na i_lha de Lost._ Acabou que a ilha era uma base militar e todos fomos caçados por estarem lá.

Eu salvei a bunda de cinco pessoas, incluindo Aaron que _sequer_ estava na expedição. Era um agente britânico trazido para interrogatório. A coisa ficou ainda mais doida quando eu descobri que faziam testes em criaturas sobrenaturais. Esses, aliais, haviam declarado guerra aos soldados da ilha, diga-se de passagem.

Apenas um dia normal de trabalho.

De qualquer maneira, eu terminei pendurada no helicóptero sendo segurada por Aaron. Eles tinham que sair dali imediatamente, os caras iam soltar um míssil no pessoal. Então eu larguei a mão dele e me deixei cair no rio, onde a cachoeira se encontrava há apenas alguns metros.

Doeu pra caralho quando acordei, mas todos viveram e eu roubei algumas pesquisas. Depois dai, eu voltei para visitar meus pais e checar Renné. Encontrei-a morta.

Foi quando tudo se complicou.

-Certeza de que é por aqui? – Ele parou o carro no morro.

-Não é igual, mas foi nessa área que ele se encontrava quando o quadro foi pintado. – Respondeu enquanto saiamos do carro.

Não importa quantas pessoas eu pagasse, ninguém me daria informações mais precisas do que o governo. E o agente Aaron me devia uma, e ele provavelmente ainda achava que eu era uma garotinha rica, doida por arte e coisas antigas. Afinal, saber arco e flecha, manejar arma de fogo e defesa pessoal era mais comum em pessoas ricas do que se imaginavam. Só Deus sabe a dificuldade que é sequestrar filhos de ricos, já não basta os guardas de segurança, o alvo em si sabe se defender na maioria das vezes.

Estacionamos vendo alguém parado, sai do carro puxando os óculos do rosto, ele não me era estra-

-Estão aqui, finalmente. - _Puta merda!_

-Conhece? - Aaron perguntou puxando a arma e apontando para... Para...

Marcus Volturi.

-O que...? _O que?_ - Gaguejei boquiaberta.

-Uma amiga me disse que esse lugar era importante, o por que, ninguém sabe. - Ele respondeu colocando as mãos no bolso casualmente, como se não tivesse uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

-Pam? - Aaron perguntou me olhando de lado.

-Está tudo bem, não precisa apontar a arma para ele. - Pedi imediatamente, eu gostava de Aaron o suficiente para não querê-lo morto. - Você pode ir, na verdade.

-O que?

-Eu estou bem, obrigada por tudo. - Ele me olhou hesitante. - Eu te mando um email.

-Me ligue. – Sorri para a preocupação dele, cara legal, não merecia se meter nessa confusão.

-Ok. - E ele entrou no carro e foi embora. - Então? – Olhei para Marcus sem jeito.

-Então, o que? - Marcus me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Abra. - Apontou para a pedra, que se encontrava entre as três arvores.

-Ta, mas fica perto de mim, eu sou humana, não quero morrer. - Pedi olhando para a pedra hesitante. - Aliais, isso forma um triangulo.

-Tem um feitiço aqui. - Marcus respondeu, me ajudando a subir.

Paramos lá e olhamos ao redor.

-O que eu faço?

-Bem, foi selado com o seu sangue. - Olhei para Marcus curiosa, como raios ele sabia disso? - Minha amiga é bem informada.

-Quão bem informada?

-Você é descendente dos Cullen. - Marcus respondeu inexpressivamente.

Oh! Ela é bem informada mesmo.

-Tudo bem... - Olhei para a pedra, enquanto puxava um canivete. Cortei minha mão com uma careta e pousei minha mão no meio da pedra.

A terra tremeu de repente, me agarrei em Marcus para não cair colina abaixo. Quando tudo parou a pedra havia se movido, dando lugar a um buraco no meio do chão.

-Então? - Perguntei quando Marcus se inclinou para ver.

-É... - E pela primeira vez, vi Marcus Volturi franzir o cenho_. Oh-oh._ - É Carmem.

-Carmem? – Pisquei confusa.

-Do clã Cullen... - Ele pulou ali dentro e eu me aproximei, vi um corpo cinza dissecado, reconheci o rosto de Carmem, mas as roupas eram velhas e rasgadas, como se ela tivesse passado séculos ai dentro.

O que era mentira, eu a vi semanas atrás.

Mas ela estava ali, _morta_.

-O que isso significa? – Perguntei mordendo os lábios, Marcus segurou o colar no pescoço dela na frente do rosto. - O que é? - Perguntei impaciente.

-É o colar de Lucy... - Respondeu vagamente, enquanto examinava a peça, então pareceu entender algo por que ficou em choque.

Sério mesmo, ele até arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

-E quem é Lucy? - Perguntei confusa e um pouco assustada, confesso, o Volturi não deveria sentir nada e lá estava com o choque espalhado pelo rosto.

-Ela é um anjo.

Eu não perdi o fato de que ele falou no _presente_.

Mas **porra**! Ele falou _anjo_?!

**Rose P.O.V**

Suspirei desamparada contra a parede. Eu podia ouvir os gritos de Alice, que sinceramente, me embrulhavam o estômago. James havia pegado pesado nela, por ser mesmo o demônio que a possuiu antes. Desde que Carlisle se revelou Esme estava desamparada, chorava e chorava ao meu lado.

Eu também estava quebrada. Ele era o meu criador, no final de contas.

Mas aquele homem lá fora, não era Carlisle que se casou com ela ou o meu criador. Era um impostor, segundo ele, Carlisle havia partido a muito tempo, sendo substituído por ele.

Olhei para cima, para minhas mãos algemadas contra parede. Eu havia passado os últimos dias maquinando plano sob plano para fugir daqui. James vivia me dando a porcaria das ervas, então tudo o que eu falasse para alguém fazer, eu também teria que fazer. Carlisle havia controlado minha mente para não lhe fazer mal, então eu tinha que pensar bem.

Alice soltou um longo e tenebroso grito, enquanto eu ouvi o som de algo sendo triturado.

_Que dê certo._

Por favor.

**Edward P.O.V**

Entrei na casa um tanto em choque pela dor que havia sentido. Vi Bella parada na sala e por um instante pensei que estava tudo bem.

Então ela me olhou. _Olhos vermelhos_. Não era a Bella.

-O que foi isso?

-Storm. – Ela respondeu em um suspiro passando os dedos nas orelhas com sangue escorrendo. – E os Volturis?

-Eles juntarão forças com a bruxa hibrida do Romenos: Kiara. Aparentemente, ela pode localizar uma sacerdotisa de sangue.

-Sim, ela pode. – Ela respondeu irônica.

-Você a conhece? – Olhei-a intrigado.

-Apenas de longe. - Respondeu desinteressada. – Quando... Argh! – Ela colocou a mão na cabeça, me aproximei rapidamente.

Estava acontecendo de novo.

Storm era extremamente forte, ela havia percebido que Bella-falsa estava a solta e tentava acessar seu cérebro desde então. Eu puxei a injeção do casaco e enfiei em seu pescoço, ela lentamente caiu inconsciente.

Não podíamos deixar Storm saber o que Anna sabia, por que havia coisas que não fazíamos a menor ideia naquele cérebro. Eu não arriscaria.

Ouvi o som de carro ao longe, ergui a cabeça estreitando os olhos, antes de pegar Anna no colo e leva-la para o porão.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava abrindo a porta para três bruxos adolescentes. O resto do coven Karlec que Veronika e Henry não faziam mais parte: Pam, Will e Emily.

-Como chegaram aqui? - Perguntei no mesmo instante, li a resposta e sua mente rapidamente. – Droga... – Murmurei raivosamente e me virei para a escada.

-Vocês... – Henry e Veronika estavam ali parado.

-Estão loucos? Alguém poderia segui-los!

-Eles entraram em contato. – Veronika os defendeu. – E querem ajudar.

-Vocês não moveram uma palha por Bella enquanto os dois ali sim, então o que estão fazendo agora? – Olhei para os três estreitando os olhos.

-Não entenda mal, não tenho prazer em ver Bella morrer, mas ela é o inimigo. – Pam suspirou.

-O que esta _dentro_ dela é o inimigo. – Veronika rebateu duramente.

-Nem sabemos se ela ainda está viva, Veronika. – Ela respirou fundo, enquanto eu fechava os punhos.

-O que Pam quer dizer, é que estamos aqui para ajudar no plano de vocês, e fazer o que é necessário se não der certo. – Emily explicou cautelosamente.

-Vovó sabe que está aqui? – Henry perguntou.

-Emily a convenceu a dar essa chance. – Will respondeu o olhando sério.- Então? Aceitam nossa ajuda?

-Então? – Perguntei olhando sobre o ombro.

Veronika olho para Henry pensativa, antes de acenar com a cabeça.

-Mas não irão voltar ao clã. – Will acrescentou.

-Eu imaginei. – Veronika comentou um tanto decepcionada.

Os três bruxos me olharam então, esperando eu sair do caminho. Em um piscar de olhos joguei água benta neles.

-O que é isso? – Pam perguntou surpresa.

-Nenhum de você queimou. – Abri a porta desinteressadamente. – São humanos. Entrem e os ajudem temos até amanhã a noite, menos de vinte e quatro horas.

O meu celular começou a tocar, abri sem olhar o visor, nesses dias todo segundo contava.

-Edward Cullen falando.

-_Olá, querido._ – Franzi o cenho.

Era Athenodora Volturi.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo!

Estávamos todos sentados na clareira, agora adequadamente vestidos, falando sobre o que vimos nos pensamentos de Leah antes daquele ataque estranho que fez minhas orelhas sangrarem.

-É por isso que você evitou se transforma perto de nós. – Mais afirmei do que perguntei. – Não queria que soubéssemos.

-Eu não queria que acontecesse! – Leah exclamou derrotada.

Leah havia tido uma impressão.

E com Thomas!

-Eu ainda não entendi. – Seth nos olhou incrédulo. – Como você só descobre a impressão agora? Vocês dois se viram na casa da Bella antes, você não tinha tido nada na época.

-Começou quando eu fui falar com ele para fazer o trato de paz, ele estava no banco de praça, eu o olhei e _puf_! A desgraça aconteceu. – Ela explicou aflita.

Olhei-a sem saber o que fazer. Leah não queria uma impressão, isso havia a machucado, até traumatizado. E agora ela queria fugir disso...

-Ele é um lobisomem, deve sentir algo por você... – Murmurei para mim mesmo, era parte dos nossos sentidos!

-Ele me cortejou na forma de lobo.

-O que? – Seth e eu torcemos o nariz. Não era bonito, a forma de se acasalar dos lobos era estranha. Primeiro, eles ficavam fedendo, por que o cheiro forte faria a fêmea diferencia-lo dos outros, depois vinha os animais mortos e assim por diante.

Basicamente, quando os lobos queriam acasalar, eles fazia as fêmeas odia-los tanto que acabavam por se apaixonar. Era a lógica dos genes.

-Eu acho que sei o que é. – Me veio uma ideia de explicação para a impressão ter acontecido só agora. – Thomas tinha o pai "dentro" do corpo, não era só ele, talvez isso tenha influenciado.

-Se for assim, Seth pode ter visto um demônio e matado sua impressão sem percebe. – Leah rebateu exaspera.

Nós três nos olhamos em silencio por um instante. Aquilo fazia sentido, mas a ideia toda era assustadora.

-Que droga! – Seth chutou a terra. – Mas essa! Eu não mereço ser feliz, gente?!

-Eu não quis isso! - Leah exclamou para o irão.

-Ao menos, agora quando você achar sua impressão não precisará esconder de sua irmã. – Comentei pensativo, Leah me olhou carrancuda. – O que vai fazer? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

-Ainda não sei. – Ela mordeu o lábio. – Tudo o que sei é que eu daria minha vida por ele.

-Só mesmo você para fazer algo romântico soar como uma maldição. – Seth revirou os olhos.- Só não me invente de pular nele, viu maninha?

-Cale a boca! – Leah lhe deu um soco no braço e eu sorri.

-Ao menos, os Volturis não tem interesse em mata-lo. Menos um problema, não?

-Falando em problema e Nessie? A carta com "eu vou, mas volto" não me pareceu tranquilizadora. – Leah falou cruzando os braços, desesperada em mudar de assunto. – Ainda mais a mando de Bella-falsa.

-Sue fez um feitiço, eu confio na habilidade de sua mãe e ela me manda mensagens. – Ergui o celular que carregava no pulso, era o único jeito de virar lobo e manter o objeto comigo sempre. – Na ultima ela diz que o croissant de chocolate francês me faria chorar.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Isso tudo é uma verdadeira bagunça... – Leah gemeu baixinho.

-Leah. – Ela olhou para o irmão. – Pare de reclamar, ok? Você tem o que todo mundo quer...

-Não se atreva a dizer...

-... Amor. – Seth a cortou.- Olha, eu sei o que disse antes quando... – Ele olhou para os lados sem graça. –... Sam e Emily aconteceu, mas... Impressão é mais do que um meio de reprodução.

-Pelo o amor de Deus! – Leah exclamou revirando os olhos.

-Mana, me escute, ok? Não fuja de algo só por causa do seu orgulho.

-Pare... – Leah fechou os olhos, seu tom era de dor.

-Ele tem razão. – Acrescentei quietamente, os dois me olharam. – Você tem sorte, Leah, estamos em tempos perigosos e mesmo quando isso acabar, nós ainda continuaremos nesse trabalho. As chances de sobrevivência não são tão grandes assim, alguns de nossos companheiros provavelmente morreram antes de conhecer sua impressão.

Ela pareceu se encolher envergonhada, por que sabia que eu tinha razão. Já estava acontecendo, Paul e Collin haviam morrido nos últimos dias e todos apenas tentavam manter os nervos sob controle desde então.

Sam inclusive falava comigo pelo menos uma vez por dia, ele se preocupava conosco tanto quanto eu me preocupava com eles. Alguns de meus melhores amigos estavam no bando dele, afinal de contas.

-Apenas, não contem a ninguém, ok? – Leah pediu em um soluço.

-Não vai poder esconder por muito tempo. – Comentei triste por ela.

-Então, vocês irão me ajudar. – Seth e eu nos olhamos hesitantes antes de concorda. – Obrigada. – Nos olhou aliviada.

Um tiro soou e nós olhamos para a direção que veio em alerta. Ficamos os três parados apenas ouvindo, estreitei os olhos, não havia...

Uma explosão aconteceu, olhei para a fumaça no céu surpreso.

-Vamos! – Exclamei me transformando em lobo sem me importa com minhas calças se rasgando.

**Alice P.O.V**

_-Então? – Storm perguntou a Didyme de seu lugar em cima da mesa. _

_-Temos tudo pronto para o ritual de amanhã._

_-Certo... – Storm desceu da mesa e rodeou o corpo que estava ali. – Logo teremos o sangue de Caius e Aro._

_-E como sabe que dará certo? Tive bruxas tentando reverte o processo de vampismo..._

_-Eu não estou revertendo o vampirismo. – Storm a cortou enquanto abri a barriga do homem. – Estou pegando a essência deles, caso contrario sua bruxinha morreria._

_-Selene é mais forte do que aparenta. – Didyme cruzou os braços, Storm a olhou maliciosamente._

_-Magia de sangue, eu sei, uma das mais antigas. Era da minha época, na verdade, sacrifícios humanos é uma fonte pura de poder. – Puxou as tripas para fora do corpo e começou a desenhar algo no peito do cadáver. _

_-Mas por que pegar o poder do vampirismo para si? Demônios eram tão fortes quantos os vampiros._

_-Doçura, para onde você acha que nossa força original foi? A bruxa maldita passou para vocês: vampiros. Estou apenas a pegando de volta. – Parou de desenhar e olhou para a morena. – Onde está sua bruxinha Selene?_

_-Descansando, precisará de toda sua força._

_-Quantos anos ela tem?_

_-Dois mil e quinhentos anos, por quê?_

_-Ela é velha... – Storm murmurou para si mesma. – Ficou com você todo esse tempo?_

_-Como assim? – Storm revirou os olhos para a frieza de Didyme._

_-Por favor, queridinha, o que fez? Ninguém ficaria tanto tempo ao lado de outra pessoa sem um motivo, você é irmã do marido dela e ela não o quer ver, deixou bem claro. Então, o que fez? Por que ela está te ajudando?_

_-Ela odeia Aro. – Didyme deu de ombros, Storm jogou a cabeça para trás dando uma gargalhada._

_-Odiou não é vingança, Didyme, não sou uma tola. Selene é uma bruxa perfeitamente capaz de se vingar sozinha e apenas de Aro. O que ela está fazendo afeta toda uma raça e esse é o que __**você**__ quer, não ela. Então, o que fez? Estou curiosa. – Storm sorriu falsamente simpática._

Pisquei sentindo um soco no estômago. Onde...?

Algo estralou em meu rosto.

Oh certo, tortura.

-Por que você não está com eles? – Perguntei em um murmuro áspero.

-Voltou. – James sorriu malignamente. – E por que estar lá quando eu posso me diverti aqui?

-Seu líder está lá.

-Storm está perfeitamente bem comigo aqui. – Franzi o cenho, enquanto o via caminhar pela sala, escolhendo o próximo equipamento de tortura.

De repente me veio uma luz. Eu entendi tudo.

-Você _não pode_ ir. – Murmurei quase incrédula, olhei-o intrigado. – Esse corpo foi feito para assassinar Bella.

-Como? – Ele me olhou divertido.

-Você não é como os outros. Queria mata-la e agora não pode, por que Bella agora é possuída por sua lider. – Ele enterrou uma lamina na minha mão me fazendo gritar.

-Cale a boca, vampirinha, só ouço besteiras. – Ele rosnou perto do meu rosto. Eu estava certa, no final de contas, tinha que ser.

Um pigarreio quebrou nosso contato visual, era Carlisle.

-Era quem faltava para festa. – Zombei em um sussurro. – O único que me pegou de surpresa. – Menti facilmente.

-Não foi fácil, tive que apagar sua mente varias vezes.

Eu sabia bem daquilo. Mas Carlisle não contava com um pequeno fato.

Desde que Athenodora havia chegado a cidade, eu anotava minhas visões. Ela era uma Volturi e podia apagar memórias, influência não lhe faltava, seria fácil descobrir se eu andava tendo visões do futuro desfavoráveis.

Minhas suspeitas pioraram desde que os demônios atacaram a cidade sem eu prever. Passei a reler minhas visões e percebi coisas estranhas. Visões de que eu não me lembrava, mas que eram irrelevantes para Athenodora.

Eram sobre Edward e um grupo no qual fazia parte. _Fenix_. Todos ali dentro achavam que serviam para manter o equilíbrio entre os clãs, mas as três cabeças...

Era Selene, Safira e Ariadne.

Uma bruxa, uma mascarada e a terceira... Ela havia sido aquela que tinha alertado os Swan, tinha que ser. O nome era o mesmo, e eu não acreditava em coincidências.

Aquelas três lideravam os Fenix sob o pretexto de que mantinham as coisas em ordem, mas tinham uma segunda agenda. Os membros não faziam ideia do quanto suas ações afetavam tudo, eram manipulados. O que me impressiona é a forma que conseguiram enganar Edward, _um leitor de mentes_.

-Prepare Esme. – Carlisle ordenou indiferentemente a James, que saiu carrancudo.

-Você não a ama? – Perguntei tentando me distrair, as visões eram dolorosas, faziam minha cabeça doer.

-Esse era o Carlisle. – Sorriu maldosamente e os seus olhos ficaram completamente negros.

Olhos de demônio. Pelo o que entendi o feitiço da aparecia é o mesmo que foi usado com Bella e Bella-falsa.

-Desde quando?

-Dez anos.

Aquilo fez meu estômago embrulha.

Como pude ser tão cega?!

-Havia ido para Cuba. – Ele riu pegando uma faca. – No começo pensei que iriam me descobrir, mas o feitiço me deu as lembranças de Carlisle. Aparentemente toda a linguagem corporal de Carlisle é ignorada com um pouco de controle mental. – Sorriu ironicamente.

-E sobre James? – Perguntei mais atenta. – Você o convocou, não? O mesmo demônio que me possuiu...

-Não posso convoca-lo, apenas uma bruxa pode. Mas sim, eu dei as direções a ela. – Franzi o cenho. – Foi graças a ela que eu descobri coisas interessantíssimas, na verdade.

-O que? – Murmurei secamente franzido o cenho.

-Não vou dizer. – Ele sorriu divertido.

Então tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. Eu vi Esme se aproximar por trás, Carlisle arregalar os olhos e ser forçado a virar com Esme segurando-o por trás.

Meu nariz detectou cheiro de carne queimada.

Rose apareceu na frente dele e rosnou:

-Parado, Carlisle. – E os dois paralisaram, afinal tudo o que Carlisle fosse ordenado a fazer Rose faria. – Responda a verdade sem usar seu poder. – E Esme afundou uma injeção no pescoço dele.

Quase sorri.

Aquilo não tinha sido visto por mim, eu estava focada em ver Forks.

Mas ao menos agora tínhamos controle de tudo.

Estávamos de volta ao jogo.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Suspirei olhando para o teto, agora estava em um aeroporto, prestes a parti para o continente. Olhei para o celular e digitei que o _"tédio era o pior tipo de tortura do mundo" _para Jake.

Não falaria que ia para Forks, não sabia se era mesmo ele no outro lado lendo a mensagem. Provavelmente era, mas ainda assim, todo cuidado era pouco.

Desde que Marcus declarou que Carmem havia morrido com o colar de Lucy tudo parecia surreal. No caminho ao aeroporto ele me explicou que Lucy supostamente morreu há duzentos anos, que foi quando o quadro havia sido pintado. Carlisle foi testemunha e enterrou o corpo em sinal de respeito a amiga. Eu rapidamente comentei que ele provavelmente sabia o tempo todo a verdade, que era Carmem então Lucy, mas Marcus disse que Aro vasculhou a verdade na mente de Carlisle na época.

Carlisle achava que o anjo havia morrido e a enterrou ali. O selamento com o meu sangue foi uma forma de nunca perturbarem a criatura, afinal aquele era solo sangrado e seria assim até o corpo se decompor, o que levaria anos.

Uma verdadeira confusão.

Mas ainda assim foi um pouco anticlímax. Eu esperava um segredo mais cabeludo, não que a existência de anjos não seja algo "Wow", mas que utilidade saber que alguém falsificou a morte um anjo tem? Estamos em guerra! Bella está possuída pelo diabo! Ou como adoram dizer "o líder", já que o diabo é outro.

Vida estranha.

De qualquer maneira, Marcus comprou as passagens e não saiu do telefone desde então. Como eu era uma humana, não poderia ouvi-lo, então o que me restava é ficar o olhando de longe, mordendo a unha nervosa.

Ele finalmente se aproximou ainda falando no telefone. Fiquei tensa tentando ouvi-lo.

-... Vemos lá. – Foi tudo o que entendi antes dele desligar.

Argh!

-Então? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Esperemos. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Estaremos em Forks de manhã.

-E você tem alguma noticia de lá?

-Não... – Meu coração se acelerou com medo. – Eu tenho que lhe contar algumas coisas, Nessie.

Olhei-o curiosa.

**Edward P.O.V**

Olhei para Athenodora desconfiado. Estávamos na praia de La Push, ela sentada perto da fogueira e eu de pé apenas esperando.

Por que havia me chamado aqui?

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, era um tanto difícil acompanhar o ritmo.

-Que bom que pode vir. – Ela suspirou e me olhou. – Sente-se, irei lhe contar uma velha historia.

-Acredito que essa velha historia é de meu interesse. – Comentei me movendo lentamente para o tronco a sua frente.

-Tão velha que eu sequer estava viva. – Isso atiçou minha curiosidade. Athenodora era uma Volturi, tinha informações valiosíssimas!

-Então, prossiga, senhora. – Pendi educadamente, ela meu deu um sorriso sereno que não alcançou os olhos.

-Há muito tempo atrás, em uma terra que sequer existe mais, houve uma vila de pescadores. Era um lugar pequeno, mas as pessoas eram boas e pacificas, tinham o suficiente para viver. Havia uma família... – Ela parou com os olhos se perdendo no fogo. – Uma família que estava prestes a aumentar, a senhora se encontrava grávida. E você sabe como grávidas são, sempre com seus desejos. – Ela deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Certo dia, ela veio com o desejo mais peculiar de todos: ela queria carne vermelha e não de peixe. Então, o pai e o filho mais velho saíram para a floresta para caçar.

-Eu não entendo... – Athenodora ergueu a mão me interrompendo.

-Espere que eu continue, querido. – Ela pigarreou. – Eles demoraram alguns dias, pois não tinham pratica em pegar aquele tipo de animal. Quando finalmente o fizeram... – Athenodora respirou fundo. – Quando voltaram para casa. Eles encontraram um _massacre_, toda sua família tinha morrido. O pai horrorizado saiu em busca de sobreviventes e houve um... Um ancião a beira da morte que usou o ultimo fôlego para lhe sussurrar uma palavra.

-E o que era?

-"_Daemon_". – Ela me olhou séria. – Na época, eles acharam que eram espíritos da natureza, inclusive a palavra é origem do verdadeiro nome da criatura... Demônios.

-Demônios massacraram a vila.

-Sim. – Ela concordou. – O pai ficou devastado, mas ainda tinha um filho, o seu filho mais velho, ele tinha que protegê-lo de tais criaturas. Então o levou para o mais longe que pode até por fim encontrar uma ilha. E lá viveu por dois anos até que tudo aconteceu.

-Quem era o pai?

-Caius. – Ela respondeu em uma voz pequena, de repente a historia tinha toda a minha atenção. – Nessa ilha, ele conheceu Aro, Marcus e... – Olhou para mim. – Didyme. Aro era o espírito livre, tinha filhos bastardos aos montes. Já Marcus era casado com a irmã de Aro, Didyme, e tinham três filhos. Foram eles quem ajudaram Caius no começo tornando-os quase uma família.

-Você disse que ele viveu por dois anos lá?

-Depois desse tempo, os demônios voltaram a aparecer. – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Foi durante uma festa com os homens da ilha. Os demônios atacaram a noite aproveitando que algumas mulheres estavam sozinhas em casa. Didyme lutou contra eles tempo o suficiente para que os filhos fugissem. Quando eles chegaram em casa, ela havia sido levada.

-Foi então que ela morreu? – Perguntei, não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a esposa de Marcus, apenas que havia morrido.

-Não, o destino dela foi pior, ficou dias sendo tortura pelos demônios. – Ela suspirou quase chorosa. – Mas durante esse tempo, os três amigos procuraram a bruxa da ilha e ela lhes contou o que havia acontecido a Didyme. Marcus e Aro, naturalmente, queriam vingança por Didyme e Caius, reconhecendo a forma que os corpos foram mortos, foi junto clamando por vingança contra a família. A bruxa lhes disse que não havia como vencerem de tais criaturas sendo tão frágeis, elas não só eram mais fortes, como também mais rápidas.

-Então ela os transformou?

-Ela propôs o sacrifícios deles em troca da sobrevivência da ilha. – Ela concordou. – Ela projetou um feitiço que os transformava em seres mais poderosos que as criaturas, mas como demônios poderiam possuir seres vivos, ela lhes deu a vida após a morte. Pois assim cortava os laços entre esse mundo e o mundo dos mortos.

-O que isso quer dizer? Não podemos ir para o mundo dos mortos? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Não, nós podemos ir, iremos para lá quando morrermos. Apenas estou explicando que os Voltuis sacrificaram seu sopro de vida, que é o que permite os demônios de possuírem pessoas. – Ela torceu as mãos. – Mas só os fazendo vampiros não mataria o demônio líder e não pararia os outros demônios de existirem...

Isso era o que me interessava.

-Eles não mataram Storm. – Comentei curioso.

-Por que não se mata algo, Edward. Demônios são espíritos, eles vão para seu próprio plano, continuam vivos. – Ela me olhou. – Eu não sei muito disso, de qualquer maneira. O que aconteceu lá... – Ela mordeu o lábio olhando para a fogueira. – Eles aceitaram fazer o ritual, a bruxa o fez. Naquela noite ela canalizou parte da força dos demônios para os vampiros, tornando-os mais forte e lhes fazendo inimigos naturais, pois possuía algo que já foi do outro. É inclusive, por isso que os vampiros sentem tanta dor ao se transforma.

-Mas como fizeram com Storm?

-Não seja impaciente. – Ela me repreendeu. – Quando acordaram encontraram um novo mundo, tudo foi ampliado e havia efeitos colaterais... Como a sede de sangue e a família.

-Família? – Franzi o cenho.

-O feitiço de transformação afetou aqueles que tem conexão sanguínea com os três, então seus filhos passaram a ter poderes...

-Os humanos Volturis, é claro. – Tudo fazia sentido. Até mesmo o por que de Aro ter adorado eu me casar com Bella, não era só uma aliança com o clã Volturi, estaríamos unindo as duas famílias.

-Nesses três dias que eles passaram se transformando a bruxa criou outra coisa. Algo capaz de livrar a terra do líder dos demônios: Storm. – Ela continuou, olhei-a ansioso, lendo sua mente, mas ela falava no mesmo ritmo que seus pensamentos, o que era quase frustrante. – Uma adaga que lhe enfraqueceria o suficiente para tranca-lo em outro lugar, adormecido e longe desse mundo.

-Uma adaga?

-Ela começou a trabalhar em uma forma de prender Storm. – Athenodora respondeu cautelosamente. – Ela precisava de algo forte para conseguir supera-la em poder. Storm havia sido o primeiro demônio, o mais forte. Sua fonte de poder era a dor, algo poderoso que pode levar os outros a fazerem coisas inimagináveis.

Isso explicava toda a violência dos demônios.

-O que ela usou?

-Algo ainda mais forte: amor. – Athenodora de repente pareceu triste. – Uma conexão profunda entre a alma de duas pessoas. Tem um motivo para se existir o termo "alma gêmea". – Deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Ela viu o quanto Marcus estava disposto a salvar sua mulher. Sabendo que havia encontrado a solução, então ela criou a adaga.

-E onde está a adaga? – Perguntei ansioso.

-Espere um momento, não é tão simples assim. – Olhei-a quase apreensivo. – A adaga tinha o sangue de Marcus e Didyme quando foi cravada no coração de Storm. O sangue dos dois selou o feitiço da adaga e pôs Storm em seu sono.

-Eles mataram o corpo físico de Storm. – Olhei-a quase desamparado. – Teria que transferir Storm do corpo de Bella ou...

- Escute a próxima parte . – Ela me interrompeu. Havia mais? Olhei-a apreensivo. – Marcus matou Storm colocando-a em sua prisão e foi encontrar sua esposa. Ela estava sangrando, ele não pode resistir e a mordeu. Se não fosse por Aro, ela provavelmente estaria morta. – Ela suspirou, franzi o cenho por momento, ela disse de uma forma... Como se... – Quando Didyme começou a gritar todos se assustaram, mas a bruxa explicou que ela estava se transformando e mais... – Athenodora entrelaçou os dedos. – Deu a opção a Marcus: Matar Didyme ali, ou fazê-la passar por toda aquela dor e se torna uma vampira. Ele escolheu a segunda opção.

-Mas ela morreu. – Franzi o cenho.

-Quinhentos anos depois, Didyme não aguentando as criaturas sanguinárias que todos eles se tornaram e se suicidou com a mesma adaga que matou Storm. – Athenodora me olha de repente. – Exceto que ela não morreu, ela fingiu tudo com a ajuda de uma bruxa.

-O que? – Murmurei intrigado.

-A bruxa havia sido esposa de Aro, não foi uma experiência exatamente prazerosa para ela. Didyme se aproveitou do ódio de Lyanna, que é como a bruxa se chama, e lhe pegou como sua aliada.

-Então ela está viva? Didyme?

-Mais do que viva, ela quer o que não pode ter antes: paz eterna. Não deseja mais ser uma vampira, mas não quer ir embora desse mundo sozinha, ela acha que os Volturis fizeram maldade demais, perderam seu propósito original.

-Mas sem os Volturis, não existiria mundo, teríamos devastado a humanidade.

-Sim, eles mantém o controle da população vampirica, na verdade, deve existir cerca de setecentos vampiros de nossa espécie ao redor do mundo. – Ergui a sobrancelha surpreso, era um numero baixo,considerando tudo. – Porém, não se pode matar um Volturi, eles são os vampiros originais, completamente imortais.

-Mas Didyme vai tentar de qualquer maneira.

-Não só tentar, ela vai conseguir, ao menos é o que acredita. – Ela revirou os olhos, então me olhou.

Foi ai que eu vi em sua mentee.

O rosto de Didyme.

Era Ariadne!

-Mas...

-Eu sei. – Ela me cortou. – Ela precisava de uma maneira de manter o controle, então ela destruiu os Tulekahju, que eram a organização liderada por bruxos descendentes da bruxa que criou nossa raça. Dessa maneira ela forçou os Volturis a retomarem o controle total das criaturas sobrenaturais, não só dos vampiros de nossa espécie.

-Pra que?

-Era a única maneira de seguir seu plano, ter todas as informações possíveis. Os Fenix acreditam estar fazendo o que é melhor para manter a harmonia e as lideres se escondem atrás disso.

-Está me dizendo que é tudo uma mentira?

-Sim.

-Mas isso é impossível!

-Não, não é. – Athenodora retrucou em tom tranquilo. – Ariadne, como você a conhece, tem tudo sob seu controle.

-Como ela poderia ter tudo sob seu controle? Ela vê o futuro? – Olhei-a quase em pânico.

-Não. – Soltei a respiração que tinha prendido. – Ela pode controlar e possuir os poderes dos outros, então de certo modo ela pode sim ter conseguido ver o futuro em algum ponto, mas esse não é o poder dela.

-Está me dizendo que ela... – Me ergui do tronco completamente chocado.

-_Moldou_ o futuro? – Athenodora me olhou friamente. – Por que acha que demorou tanto tempo para você e Bella ficarem juntos?

-O que?

-Demorou sete meses para você percebe que Bella não era normal, Edward. Logo, você, _um leitor de mentes_ que havia a visto antes de todo mundo. – Athenodora se ergueu. - Você ignorou todos os sinais logo no primeiro dia e declarou que ela tinha _bulimia_.

-Como você sabe disso?- Olhei-a espantado.

-Me contaram.

Então eu li seus pensamentos. A resposta de tudo aquilo.

Um rosto.

O choque me bateu com um murro no estômago.

Como... Não... O que...

-Por que ela faria isso? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido. – _Por que se transformaria em Bella?!_

**Horas depois...**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Olhei para o céu com raiva, eu tinha passado a madrugada inteira nessa floresta, não era seguro! Depois que chequei Jasper na casa dos transfiguradores vim ao encontro de Jane e Nicolas esperançoso.

Tudo o que encontrei foi espera.

Espera pelas bundas brancas dos malditos Volturis!

Minha mulher corria perigo, porra!

-Por que estamos aqui?! – Perguntei impaciente. – Cadê os Volturis?

-Eu não sei, Caius me chamou. – Jane rebateu. – Estamos aqui a quanto tempo?

-Horas. – Nicolas respondeu entediado. – Já é de manhã, temos algumas horas até a lua.

-Nós precisamos de uma sacerdotisa de sangue. – Rebati aos dois. – E essas ondas de dor que vem de hora e hora, não são particularmente prazerosas.

-E enfraquecem a todos os vampiros. – Nos viramos tensos.

Era Sulpicia?

-O que faz aqui? Cadê os Volturis?

-Presos. – Respondeu cruzando os braços e andando até nós com um ar perigoso. Como um lobo cercando sua presa. – Os demônios tem Caius e Aro.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu os ajudei. – Me preparei para atacar. – Assim como Athenodora.

Jane agarrou meu braço, olhei-a intrigado, ela estava com o cenho franzido.

-Qual é a jogada? Por que os entregar?

-Ganha tempo, além do mais Marcus está fora da cidade. – Ela respondeu. – Mas não por muito tempo, ele está vindo para cá.

-Você enviou a mensagem. – Nicolas falou de repente.

-Sim.

-Então tem a sacerdotisa?

-Quase isso. – Sulpicia deu um sorriso misterioso e checou o relógio. – Vamos, meus queridos, eles estão quase lá.

-Por que iríamos com ela? Ela não acabou de declarar que entregou os Volturis? – Perguntei hesitante.

-Emmett tem um ponto, Jane.

-Por que ela ama Aro. – Jane nos cortou. – Se tivesse que se matar para salva-lo, ela faria e o mesmo vale por Athenodora. Você podem gostar de pensar que os Volturis são os lideres, mas elas é quem cuidam dos velhotes. São o... – Se virou para nós, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás seguindo Sulpicia. -... O plano B.

**Thomas P.O.V**

Segui para fora tentando prestar em todos os sons ao meu redor. Não foi uma noite calma, as explosões deixou todo mundo tenso.

E os três lobos não haviam voltado, assim como os humanos.

Eu estava preocupado com Leah.

Com Seth e Jake também!

Mas principalmente com Leah. Argh! Eu não preciso me justificar para os meus pensamentos.

-Se foque. – Jasper falou atrás de mim. – Fareje. – Me deu um pedaço de roupa. Ao que parece lobisomens são melhores em seguir cheiros do que os vampiros.

E na verdade foi até que fácil seguir o cheiro. Surpreendentemente fácil.

Segui pela floresta rapidamente, eram roupa femininas que eu segurava. O cheiro de mel era de Leah, e eu acho um fato muito triste eu ter reconhecido de primeira.

Jasper de repente agarrou meu braço e olhou para frente. Olhei também esperando ver o que ele via.

Mas não havia nada.

-Escuta?

-Hum? – Olhei-o confuso, ele apontou para a orelha exaspero e eu me foquei na minha audição.

Era um Tum-tum-tum-tum...

Parecia um coração pulsando.

_Oh!_

-De quem é o cheiro? – Jasper apontou para mim.

-É o de Leah. – Respondi rapidamente, então Jasper puxou o galho na nossa frente e olhou para baixo.

Demorou alguns segundos para percebe que havia uma decida ali.

Era por isso que ele havia me parado...

Espera ai! O cheiro é de Leah e havia um coração batendo por perto...

Rapidamente segui e comecei a descer o monte. Ouvi Jasper me chamar, mas nem quis saber.

Leah estava caída ali embaixo, totalmente nua...

Meu Deus! Cara, _isso não é hora!_ Tirei o casaco e a cobri imediatamente. Leah estava toda suja, mas parecia bem, sem nenhum ferimento.

Deve ser a cura dos transfiguradores.

-Leve-a para a casa, eu posso rastrear os demônios daqui em diante, tentarei encontrar os outros. – Jasper me instruiu enquanto eu a pegava no colo, acenei rapidamente e segui o meu caminho.

Ao menos a temperatura corporal de Leah parecia boa. Ela estava quente, bem quente...

Seria febre? Mas ela não tremia ou...

Não pense nisso agora, Thomas, a mãe dela é bruxa, lembra? Vai ficar tudo bem!

**Jane P.O.V**

Entrei na cabana confusa com o que Sulpicia armava, meu olhar parou em Edward e Athenodora no sofá, esperando alguma coisa.

Nós, provavelmente.

-Não, não esperamos por vocês. – Edward respondeu de repente.

Um carro que eu tinha ouvido minutos atrás parou na frente da igreja, ouvi passos rápidos na direção da floresta. _Nossa direção._

Vampiros.

Me virei para a porta e vi se aproximarem de nós...

-Marcus. – Cumprimentei com um suspiro. Olhei para trás dele e vi...

Fred, Bree e Sasha?

E Nessie saindo do colo de Fred?

O que era isso?

-Então? – Marcus entrou na cabana seguido pelo o grupo.

-Eu não esperava que fosse você. – Sulpicia comentou. – Esse tempo todo segurou a verdade quando poderia ter dado um jeito de impedir, por quê?

-Eu não sabia coisa alguma. – Marcus retrucou e olhou para Edward. – Aqui, vai precisar disso. – Arregalei os olhos ao ver a adaga que ele passava para Edward.

Eu tinha apenas visto o desenho dela...

-Como você pode ter isso? – Nicolas foi mais rápido do que eu.

-Fui eu quem entreguei aos cuidados do seu clã. – Marcus rebateu. – E eles lançaram o feitiço que apenas um tipo de pessoa poderia encontra-la. – Apontou para Sasha. – A protetora.

-Mas ela é protetora das amazonas, não da adaga. – Nicolas apontou intrigado.

-Toda protetora pode achar a adaga, é parte do ritual. Houve um tempo que eram uma ceita, mas transformaram seu ritual em uma forma de segurança, obrigando um inocente a fazer tudo para proteger o outro. – Marcus explicou. – Mas Nessie aqui é um amazona, ao menos tem o sangue de uma correndo em suas veias.

-O que me faz apta a proteger e obedecê-la. – A protetora acrescentou com um sorriso.

-Foi por isso que seguiu o meu plano aquele dia? – Nessie deixou escapar parecendo entender tudo.

-Nunca fiz essa conexão, mas acho que sim. – Sasha a olhou assombrada, eu quase revirei os olhos.

-Então, ninguém vai dizer por que estamos aqui? – Emmett de repente cortou todo mundo. – Me digam que tem um plano final? Um objetivo nisso tudo?! Minha mulher ainda está lá fora, junto com a minha criadora e minha irmã.

-Sabemos bem disso. – Athenodora o respondeu. – E você sabe bem que no instante que pararmos Storm, os demônios se retraíram e provavelmente usaram as mulheres Cullen como moeda de troca.

-Se for os demônios. – Emmett duvidou.

-Não foi os lobisomens. – Marcus garantiu. – Eu chequei e sobre sua pergunta...

Algo quebrou na cozinha chamando a atenção de todos para lá. Fiquei tensa pronta para usar meu poder, enquanto ouvi os sons de luta e algo sendo arrastado. No corredor apareceu...

_Bella_. O rosto dela, melhor dizendo.

E ela arrastava uma mulher de cabelos negros e pele branca. A mulher claramente tinha alguma força, já que conseguia se impor, mas Bella tinha seus poderes.

O que me deixou tensa, Bella estava sendo possuída por Storm, líder dos demônios. A conexão dessa copia com o corpo orginl, me deixava cautelosa, desconfiada e até desconfortavel, me atrevo a dizer.

A mulher de cabelos negros foi empurrada para os braços de Marcus que a prendeu firmemente.

-Não tem por que brigar, Lyanna.

-Não me chame assim! – Lyanna exclamou furiosa.

-Lyanna? A conheço por Selene. – Nicolas olhou para a mulher intrigado.

-Você e eu. – Edward acrescentou um tanto rabugento, como se toda a verdade o deixasse revoltado.

-Selene não é uma das líderes Fenix? A que você nem sequer sabia o que era? – Olhei para Nicolas, Emmett de repente estava interessado.

-Ninguém vai _mesmo_ falar da Bella ali?! – Sasha exclamou de repente, completamente transtornada. Nessie colocou a mão no ombro dela em sinal de conforto.

-Eu não sou Bella, queridinha, eu sou a famosa copia. – Bella-falsa sorriu e seus olhos assumiram um tom vermelho-vinho. – E aqui está a peça final do quebra cabeça. – Apontou para Lyanna/Selene. – A sacerdotisa de sangue.

-Ela não está do lado das Fenix? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos. – Que estão do lado dos demônios?

Sulpicia aplicou uma seringa no pescoço da Lyanna que lentamente desmaiou nos braços de Marcus.

-Ela é uma protetora. – Marcus respondeu. – A protetora de Didyme, ou como vocês a conhecem: Ariadne. – Olhou para Sasha e os outros. – E apenas uma protetora pode quebrar o laço da outra.

Suspirei entendo a historia. Ser protetora de Didyme, obrigava Selene /Lyanna a protegê-la, ou seja, ficar do lado dela. No instante que fosse quebrado o laço da proteção, Selene/Lyanna não teria que ficar do lado dos demônios, ou Didyme/Ariadne, e sendo Lyanna uma sacerdotisa de sangue...

Quebrar o laço de proteção de Lyanna e Didyme significaria que poderíamos exorciza Storm de Bella, ou melhor que Lyanna poderia exorciza-la e invocar a prisão de Storm.

Era por isso que Aro reuniu tudo aquilo, ele sabia que o fato de Ariadne não poder morrer era por causa da proteção de Lyanna dava. Tínhamos tudo preparado para liberta Selene (ou Lyanna) do compromisso com Ariadne.

Meu deus...

Que bagunça.

-Vamos logo com isso, o ritual de exorcismo é hoje a noite. – Edward se ergueu do sofá e seguiu Marcus as escadas, Fred e Bree seguiram Sasha na mesma direção.

-Por que você é igual a Bella? – Nessie olhou para Bella-falsa.

-Me chame de Anna. – Nessie estreitou os olhos a isso. – E eu sou sua melhor chance de exorciza Bella, tenho o mesmo poder que ela e o mesmo sangue.

Olhei para a copia desconfiada.

Não seria tão bom assim, isso não podia ser coincidência.

-Mas por que aceitar ter o rosto de Bella? A cabeça dela foi bem concorrida nos últimos meses.

-Eu tenho meus motivos, Jane.- Bella-falsa me olhou secamente.

-Nos conhecemos? – Rebati desconfiada, ela apenas de um sorrisinho irritante.

Marcus apareceu nas escadas novamente.

-Vocês terão que ir embora, em breve Didyme aparecerá, ela sentirá quando o laço for quebrado.

-Ele tem razão. – Sulpicia olhou para Athenodora que se ergueu também. – Temos que liberta Caius e Aro agora.

-Sim, sim... – Athenodora olhou para mim. – E eu vou precisar de sua ajuda. – Olhei para Nicolas que acenou concordando.

-E Nessie?- Perguntei olhando para a agora _humana_ Nessie.

-Irá para igreja comigo. – Emmett respondeu pegando o braço da ruiva. – Os Swan estão por lá, vai ficar bem. – Ele acrescentou.

-Vamos? – Sulpicia olhou para mim e Nicolas.

-Para onde? – Perguntei curiosa, onde mantinham Aro e Caius?

Athenodora deu um sorriso alegre.

-Delegacia.

**Rose P.O.V**

Fechei os olhos e pressionei o rosto contra a parede. Pude sentir Alice chegando perto de mim, mas ela não falou nada, apenas ficou quieta ouvindo Carlisle.

Tanto ela quanto eu estávamos ainda tontas com o efeito das ervas, mas Esme ignorou tudo para interrogar seu falso marido.

-Quanto tempo mais terei que ficar em silêncio? – Perguntei em tom baixo. – Emmett merece saber que estou bem.

-Não podemos estragar as coisas para eles, Rose. – Alice respondeu. – Vão querer vir aqui e precisamos de Emmett e Jasper lá.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento.

-Quanto tempo? – Murmurei contra a parede. – Quanto tempo faz que você sabe sobre Carlisle?

-Algum tempo. – Alice respondeu em tom pequeno. – Não foi fácil manter segredo, sabe.

-Ele era o meu criador. – Fechei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

Alice suspirou chorosa ao meu lado, olhei-a de lado percebendo que também estava quebrada. Abraçamos-nos, tentando consolar uma a outra. Eu não quero nem imaginar o que Esme fará quando tudo isso terminar.

Por que tudo o que eu vejo é ela se suicidando.

Alice soltou um grito de repente, cai no chão junto com ela vendo-a levar as mãos a cabeça. Estava tendo outra visão do futuro.

-Alice? – Olhei-a assustada.

Algo tinha mudado.

**Neal P.O.V**

Pisquei sentindo uma pontada horrível em meu crânio, abri os olhos tentando enxerga. Quando tudo começou a ficar mais nítido, me vi entrando em pânico.

Eu estava sentado contra a parede, amarrado firmemente.

E na minha frente tinha Alex em igual estado, a diferença é que ela conversava com Bella. Ou melhor, Storm.

Como foi que acabamos assim?

Oh certo! Estávamos no carro e tudo girou, os demônios devem ter sido a causa.

Que merda!

-Parece que seu parceiro acordou. – Storm comentou, olhei para elas tensamente, Alex parecia preocupada demais para o meu gosto. – Como vai Neal? – Ela andou em minha direção, eu só tinha visto Bella de longe, mas dava para ver pela linguagem corporal que era outra pessoa.

Sem contar essa áurea de perigo ao redor dela.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta! –Exclamou aborrecida, enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-Pensei que era retórica. – Respondi olhando-a estranho, ela me sorriu.

-Eu gosto de conversa, querido. – Olhou sobre o ombro para Alex, minha parceira repentinamente arregalou os olhos e gritou.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei sentindo um nó no estomago, vendo Alex respirar com dificuldade, mas parecendo melhor. E tudo que bastou foi Storm desviar os olhos.

-Eu estou pressionando o cérebro dela com meu escudo. – Ela respondeu erguendo o queixo. – Um pouco de ação, essa cidade é muito _pacata_! – Dramatizou suspirando, erguia as sobrancelhas, mas que porra?

-Já considerou outra cidade? – Continuei a conversa, distraí-la de Alex, era o meu foco.

-É claro, meu bem, mas eu tenho negócios em Forks. – Ela respondeu. – Negócios que envolve os dois, na verdade. – Acrescentou andando para o outro cômodo, olhei para Alex que parecia perturbada.

-Nós?

-Sangue abençoado. – Ouvi Storm lá atrás, olhei ao redor tentando descobrir onde estava. Havia uma arvore na janela se mexendo com o vento lá fora, a sala estava vazia exceto por algumas...

Oh! Aquilo eram carteiras. Olhei ao redor rapidamente e atrás de mim vi o quadro negro. Sala de aula.

Estávamos na escola.

Storm apareceu novamente, ela tinha um pote na mão, parou entre mim e Alex, nos olhou com um sorrisinho e começou a espalhar o pó branco no chão.

Franzi o cenho, ela parecia estar desenhando algo, como as bruxas faziam em seus rituais...

-Como assim sangue abençoado? – Perguntei com um nó na garganta.

-Vocês sabem o porquê de serem como são? Os poderes e ainda assim totalmente humanos?

-Os... Os Volturis se sacrificaram pelos humanos do povoado, para que eles conseguissem poderes para enfrentar os demônios.

Storm deu uma gargalhada ao ouvir minha resposta.

-Eu suponho que tinham que ter alguma justificativa. – Ela comentou. – A verdade os faria muito vulneráveis. – Olhou para mim. – Eles se sacrificaram, é verdade, mas era para serem vampiros. Os humanos com o sangue abençoado foi um efeito colateral.

Efeito colateral?

-Foi os três que nos venceram, haviam nos enfraquecido. – Ela usou o pé para modelar os símbolos no chão. – O efeito colateral do feitiço do vampirismo foi dar alguns poderes aos seus descendentes. – Acrescentou casualmente, olhei-a lentamente.

-Descendentes? – Quase gaguejei. _O que era aquilo?!_

-Sim, todos os humanos com o sangue abençoado, como passaram a ser chamados, tem conexão sanguínea com um dos líder Volturis. Agora, não me pergunte de quem são descendentes por que ambos não tem conexão com as famílias principais, o que fazem os dois bastardos. – Ela apontou para mim e Alex. – Mas o feitiço está em seu sangue, então para mim está ótimo.

-O que vai fazer? – Perguntei de repente.

-Bem, sem me prender em detalhes, eu vou matar vocês. – Respondeu como se falasse uma piada. – Da maneira mais sangrenta possível. – Sorriu quase que doentiamente, dando um leve tom de insanidade ao seu rosto.

E eu me vi realmente assustado com isso.

Tinha que sair daqui.

_Agora_.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Andei pela igreja sem saber mais o que fazer, tinha acabado de ligar para Sue pelo celular de Charlie e ela disse que Jake e Seth estavam perdidos na floresta, enquanto Leah estava inconsciente em sua casa.

Eu estava em pânico! Por que não podia ir na floresta e caça-lo, agora eu era humana e completamente inútil!

Argh!

Meu celular vibrou. Congelei imediatamente.

_Meu celular_ tocou, não o de Charlie. Peguei-o rapidamente, podia ser Jake!

E era! Oh meu Deus! Era uma mensagem de Jake...

Oh...

Não era Jake.

Olhei para cima, ninguém estava ligando para mim e eu ainda tinha meu poder de transferir pensamentos.

Eu tinha que ir. Eles me queriam por algum motivo.

Coloquei o celular de Charlie em cima do altar, e suspirei olhando para a imagem da virgem Maria.

Existia anjos, não?

_Então, por favor, Deus proteja Jake, nem que tenha que levar minha vida. Você tem minha família inteira ai com você, deixe-o comigo._

E pela primeira vez em anos fiz o sinal da cruz. Respirei fundo antes de sair andando calmamente pelo corredor da igreja, eu não podia demonstrar nada.

Coração calmo, respiração regularizada. Não chamaria atenção de ninguém.

Peguei a garrafa de água benta que tinha na mesa da entrada, ninguém saia da igreja sem aquilo.

E vamos a luta!

**Edward P.O.V**

Olhei Selene deitada no circulo, com os cinco bruxos invocando cada elemento e Sasha com ela. Marcus estava ao meu lado com um milhão de pensamentos, que nem sequer quis tentar entender.

Ainda assim estava ansioso demais para ficar calado.

-O que garante que ela nos ajudará? – Perguntei de lado para o líder Volturi.

-Eu tenho uma fonte confiável.

Quando o rosto de Victoria brilhou em sua mente, fiquei em choque. Olhei-o erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ela não tinha morrido?

-Tudo bem... – Pigarreie cruzando os braços.

-Eu diria para não se preocupar, mas é inútil. – Ele retrucou.

-Eu sei sobre sua mulher. – Murmurei de repente, saber de algo tão intimo dos Volturis não me deixava confortável. – Eu não esperava...

-Bem vindo ao grupo. – Ele falou quase sarcasticamente. – Você cuidará de sua mulher e eu cuidarei da minha. – Me olhou.

Nos encaramos em um acordo silencioso, nossas mulheres eram nossas inimigas no momento, não era uma posição fácil.

-Você a mataria?- Perguntei em tom baixo, ele ficou calado por um instante antes de responder:

-É o que ela quer. – Engoli a seco. – Isso tudo não é para os demônios se erguerem, é para ela morrer e me levar junto.

-E por que não fazer a vontade dela?

-Há muito tempo atrás eu aceitei um sacrifício para dar paz a ela, sempre tive consciência do que isso significava. – Marcus respondeu friamente. – Eu viverei nessa terra até o fim dos tempos, foi o preço que aquela bruxa determinou e eu o aceitei.

Isso mexeu comigo.

Seus pensamentos não me ajudaram também.

Didyme simplesmente não queria mais viver, odiava a criatura que era. Depois de tanto tempo na terra, alguns vampiros se cansam dessa existência e se entregam ao sol. Alguns são mais fortes que outros, mas não é raro ver um vampiro se matar.

E mesmo que esse não fosse o caso com Bella, ela havia sido possuída! Tudo o que ela havia feito a assombraria e se ela quisesse morrer? Se não houvesse outro jeito senão mata-la?

Eu o faria? Seria capaz?

Olhei para Marcus, que pela primeira vez esse também parecia perturbado. Ele iria matar a própria esposa, o amor de sua vida, a mulher que ficou de luto por centenas de anos...

E tudo por que no fim era o que ela queria, mesmo que não fosse tudo o que ela queria, era o que ele podia lhe dar. Vi o que Marcus Volturi fazia.

Ele sacrificava o próprio amor para que ela pudesse ter paz. Estava condenando a si mesmo a uma existência vazia, algo que tinha feito antes, mas agora seria diferente. Ele teria a matado e isso o assombraria para sempre.

Percebe isso me fez ter um novo respeito pelo líder Volturi. Realmente esperava que um dia ele encontrasse outra pessoa, que ele ao menos se deixasse sentir novamente. Afinal amor é algo que se cria, que conecta duas almas. Almas gêmeas existem por causa do amor, não o contrario, como as pessoas gostavam de acreditar.

O gemido de Selene quebrou meus pensamentos. Pisquei me focando no presente. Bruxos, rituais, protetora. Ok.

A única pessoa que poderia invocar a prisão de Storm era a sacerdotisa de sangue.

Lyanna.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Atendi a ligação rapidamente, era Nicolas.

-Então?

-Nós vamos precisar de uma ajuda.

-O que foi?

-Um exército de demônios, algumas bruxas, sem contar que...

-Só venha logo. – A voz de Sulpicia soou do outro lado. – Storm não está aqui, apenas os Volturis.

Parei na porta que dava para o altar da igreja, o cheiro de Nessie estava no ar, olhei ao redor, mas não a vi. Caminhei até a frente do altar.

-Onde estão?

-Delegacia. – Ela respondeu. – Agora, eu sei que há entradas secretas lá e como você está com o xerife...

-Sim, eu vou falar com ele. – Rebati desligando o celular. Olhei ao redor por um momento, o cheiro de Nessie estava fraco no ar, ela provavelmente voltou para baixo.

Virei rapidamente para a sala e andei até a estante, puxando o livro para abrir a passagem secreta. Descia as escadas em direção aos Swan.

Eles me olharam quando entrei/invadi a sala. Olhei para o general e andei até ele.

-Eu preciso das plantas com passagem secretas na delegacia. – Pedi rapidamente, ele me olhou intrigado. – É onde estão mantendo os dois lideres Volturis e não, não precisamos de reforço. – Acrescentei aos outros membros.

-Arthur, cuide disso. – Charlie apontou para o irmão, que me deu um aceno para segui-lo.

Segui-o impaciente. Por ser membro do clã, tinha que ajudar Jane e Nicolas quando pedissem, eu me sentia compelido.

Era bizarro.

E inconveniente, muito inconveniente.

**Neal P.O.V**

Olhei horrorizado para o que ela fazia. Storm havia saído da sala, nós ouvimos gritos e então tudo parou.

Ela voltou com um coração humano na mão. Deixou no meio do desenho que havia feito com o pó branco e agora desenhava com o sangue da pessoa que havia matado.

-Sangue virgem. – Ela falou de repente, me olhou com um sorriso de lado. – Se está se perguntando o porquê de ter que matar alguém agora, em vez de pegar um dos cadáveres de mais cedo. Foi difícil achar uma virgem, eu poderia ter pego uma criança ou um bebê, mas os órgãos não estão completamente formados.

Olhei-a enojado e ela riu.

-Por que fazer isso? – Alex perguntou pela primeira vez, olhei-a tenso, não queria que chamasse atenção para si mesma. – Por que ser má?

-Má? – Storm a olhou curiosa. – É isso o que pensa de mim? Querida, não há uma coisa boa e a outra má, todos somos os dois.

-Não, você mata sem remorso algum.

-Por que matar é fácil e todos vão algum dia, não tem nada de errado em acelerar o processo. – Deu de ombros dando uma lambida nos dedos sujos de sangue.

-É doentio. – Espremi os lábios, por que Alex não calava a boca?

-Isso é parte da sua natureza humana, eu sou um demônio, desliguei minhas emoções inúteis. E é por isso que eu vou ganhar no final, penso racionalmente, sem emoção nenhuma para me atrapalhar, faço o que tem que ser feito. – Se ergueu e olhou para o chão analiticamente.

-Você disse que todos somos bons e mals, mas você é totalmente má. – Alex rebateu corajosamente, Storm piscou para ela com um sorriso divertido.

-E por que você acharia isso?

-Você acabou de matar alguém.

-Eu matei milhares de pessoas. – Ela concordou.

-Sem nenhum motivo.

-Na verdade, eu tive um motivo, não há nada mais puro que sangue de inocentes. – Ela pareceu citar se aproximando de Alex. – A magia mais pura, minha querida, é aquela dentro do ser humano, por isso muitos faziam sacrifício humano nos meus dias. Os próprios Volturis foram isso e graças ao sacrifício deles, você tem seu poder hoje em dia. – Se agachou na frente dela analisando-a.

De repente a mão de Alex voou para o pescoço de Bella. Meu estômago rodou no mesmo instante assistindo as duas.

-Você é estúpida? – Storm riu e moveu a mão para agarrar Alex.

Para a surpresa dela (e minha) sua mão parou no ar, como se... Tivesse sendo controlada. Arregalei os olhos ao percebe que o poder de Alex estava fazendo efeito em Bella.

Como isso era possível?

-O que...?- Storm olhou para a mão que tremia, mostrando que estava lutando contra Alex. – Você tem o sangue dos Swan. – Olhou para Alex enquanto ambas se erguiam.

-Sou filha de Arthur, seu tio, o que nos faz primas, então sim, eu sou uma Swan. – Olhei-a chocado.

Como eu não sabia disso?

De repente, tudo sobre Alexandra ficou claro para mim, o motivo para o general considera-la seu possível sucessor, Alex tinha sangue Swan. E sendo filha de Arthur, o segundo mais velho, ela era a terceira na linha sucessória.

-Devo admitir, devia ter percebido, é meio obvio agora quando se olha as memórias de Bella. – Storm deu um forçado passo para trás.

-E agora você perdeu, justamente por alguém com morais e sentimentos. – Alex rebateu quase orgulhosa.

-Sabe quão _velha_ eu sou? Nasci em uma época que o rosto humano de hoje era _bem_ diferente, mais animalesco. Eu _acompanhei_ a evolução da raça humana até o atual rosto. – Engoli a seco ao seu tom, o que ela falava implicava que havia nascido na época dos nossos antepassados e isso era há muitos _milênios_ atrás. – Quando conheci os Volturis, já havia andado por essa terra por muito tempo.- Acrescentou olhando para Alex tranquilamente.

-E? – Alex olhou-a carrancuda.

A mão de Alex que prendia o pescoço de Storm saltou para trás com força. Em um piscar de olhos, Storm estava a prendendo por trás e puxando seu cabelo para expor o pescoço de Alex.

-Você acha que uma criançinha pode me vencer? – Ela zombou e empurrou Alex com força na mesa, fazendo-a bater a cabeça. Olhei-a alarmado, enquanto começava escorrer sangue do ferimento em sua testa. – _Por favor._ – Storm murmurou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ao menos começou a sangrar, que é justamente o que deve fazer. – Acrescentou sorridentemente para mim.

Olhei-a horrorizado.

-Ah não me olhe assim, ela praticamente me pediu para ataca-la. – E deu uma risada, enquanto pegava o corpo de Alex.

Porra...

**Athenodora P.O.V**

Arrombei a porta e entrei esperando por mais, entretanto , meu queridos já haviam dado um jeito.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Caius me olhou furioso.

-Por favor. – Zombei sem dó nenhuma do meu marido vampiro.

-Mulher teimosa. – Rosnou para mim antes de me dar um beijo, ri contra seus lábios.

-Enquanto eu aprecie que estejam se amando em vez de tentar se matar, o que exatamente está acontecendo? – Aro perguntou esfregando os pulsos.

-O que você acha, meu amor? – Sulpicia respondeu encostada na porta. – Estamos libertando vocês.

-Eu pude percebe isso, querida. – Aro sorriu cortesmente, enquanto se aproximava da companheira. – Me refiro ao que fizeram com minha irmã. – Acrescentou segurando a mão de Sulpicia.

Troquei um olhar com Sulpicia.

-Não estou brincando, nós dois estávamos sendo contidos pelo poder dela e de repente isso parou. – Aro falou novamente estreitando os olhos.

-Foi durante os gritos lá fora. – Caius acrescentou me abraçando pela cintura.

-Foi Marcus, ela deve ter sentido quando... – Sulpicia olhou para mim.

-Sentido o que?

-Quando ele liberou Lyanna do dever de ser protetora de Didyme. – Ela respondeu ao companheiro.

Aro de repente ficou pálido, uma reação não muito comum, mas aceitável. A esposa que o odiava e a irmã trabalhavam juntas contra ele.

-Nós...

-Ok, antes que você vá: vamos matar minhas inimigas. – Emmett Cullen apareceu do nada, coberto de sangue. – Sua ex-esposa é uma sacerdotisa de sangue que vai exorciza Storm.

-Como? – Aro o olhou com uma careta. – O que te garante que ela os ajudará?

-Marcus.

-E você acreditou em Marcus?- Aro rosnou para Emmett. – Estamos falando da mulher que ele _ama_, minha irmã! Ele nunca participaria de algo para prejudica-la, a protetora é a única coisa que a impedia de morrer, eu acho difícil de acreditar ele ajudaria. – Aro passou pelo corredor.

-Você não vai mata-la! – Emmett exclamou de repente.

-Sim, eu vou. – Aro se virou para ele com os olhos negros. – E então eu vou matar Storm, por que ao contrario dos Cullen, os Volturis não deixam as emoções ficarem no caminho quando se trata de salvar a maioria.

-Não é para salvar a maioria, é para salvar a _sua_ bunda. – Olhei para Emmett surpresa, Caius ficou estranhamente calmo ao meu lado.

E eu continuei de olho em Sulpicia, nós duas tínhamos previsto isso.

Bem, não _exatamente_ isso.

-Onde está sua esposa, Emmett? Eu pensei que ela o amor da sua vida, por que exatamente está brigando comigo sobre a vida _Isabella_?

-Ai que está, minha esposa sumiu e os demônios provavelmente a tem, destruindo eles, eu a salvo.

-E se ela já está morta? Não iria querer destruir Storm para sempre?

-Ela não está, mas valeu a tentativa. – Emmett sorriu sarcasticamente para Aro e pisou na frente dele.

-Bella está condenada desde do começo, quem não me garante que ela não será possuída novamente?

-Ela é noiva de Edward, irá ser vampira. – Emmett rebateu rapidamente.

-Por favor, acha que somos _crianças_? – Aro riu na sua cara. – Ninguém aqui caiu no teatrinho de casamento. Namoro talvez, como os humanos adoram fazer hoje em dia, mas é algo fugaz, nada garante que ela realmente irá querer ser vampira.

-Eu não deixarei você acabar com todo o plano! – Emmett empurrou Aro.

-Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, rapaz. – Aro rosnou e foi para cima de Emmett.

Sulpicia rapidamente foi para o lado de Caius e agarrou o braço dele ao mesmo tempo que fazia o mesmo no outro lado. Caius no olhou com o cenho franzido enquanto tenta se soltar, mas nós duas havíamos sido transformadas diretamente por eles, éramos mais fortes que vampiros normais e juntas poderíamos contê-lo.

Olhei para Emmett Cullen lutando com Aro, o poder desse Cullen em particular era extra-força e eu podia ver que ele era um oponente poderoso contra Aro.

Mas Aro Volturi tinha três mil anos sobre o garoto Cullen, não importa se Emmett fosse forte, não era o suficiente e também não era tão rápido. Então dentro de alguns minutos vimos Emmett Cullen de joelhos com Aro segurando sua cabeça por trás, prestes a arranca-la.

-Pare! – Jane rosnou e Aro soltou um grito. Nicolas rapidamente empurrou Aro para o final do corredor, perto de nós.

-O que está fazendo? – Caius a olhou indignado tentando se soltar de nós duas.

-Protegendo meu colega de clã. – Jane parou na frente de Nicolas e Emmett. – Não há como matar Emmett sem ter que matar a mim e Nicolas antes.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Aro gruiu se levantando. – Vocês tem lutar para salvar o mundo! O líder dos demônios está lá fora prestes a invocar o apocalipse!

-Eu fiz um acordo com Bella, aliais, nós dois fizemos um acordo de proteção. – Jane respondeu apontando para Nicolas.

Estreitei os olhos, aquilo tudo era muita coincidência. Os únicos na cidade que eram profissionais em caçar demônios haviam feito um acordo de proteção a Bella, a mulher que acabou por ser possuída por Storm. Coisa que estava destinada a fazer desde que nasceu.

Aquilo me cheirava a Didyme.

-Estamos em um impasse, então. – Comentei largando Caius, com Jane bloqueando a saída não tinha jeito que poderíamos sair.

-Como assim? Somos quatro, mulher. – Aro me olhou incrédulo.

-Eu não vou brigar com Jane. – Rebati cruzando os braços.

-Nem eu, querido. – Sulpicia concordou se apoiando na parede e olhando indiferente.

-Tantos séculos para concordarem em algo e elas decidem fazer hoje! – Aro resmungou para Caius.

-Parece que os portões do inferno se abriram na terra no final das contas. – Caius me olhou zombeteiro.

Olhei para Sulpicia entediada.

-Vocês estão do nosso lado? – Emmett perguntou do outro lado do corredor.

-Não, estamos cuidando deles. – Sorri falsamente para eles. – Jane, querida, obrigada por me poupar o trabalho.

-Eu deveria te matar, mulher. – Caius me olhou mal humorado, parecia uma criançinha birrenta.

-E perde a "luz de sua existência"? – Parafraseei o que havia me dito anos antes em tom de zomba. – Você tem sorte de que não resolvi ajudar Didyme, isso sim.

-Você sabia que ela estava viva, o tempo todo. – Aro me olhou carrancudo. – E você também não é Sulpicia?

-Culpada. – Sulpicia deu de ombros, enquanto sorria para si mesma.

Pude percebe o olhar incrédulo de Emmett do outro lado do corredor, Nicolas parecia divertido e Jane terrivelmente entediada.

Pobres coitados, teriam que nos ouvir discutir relação a essa altura do campeonato. Na delegacia de policia que fedia a sangue de demônio, enquanto Storm invocava o feitiço para dar a essência do vampirismo aos demônios.

Espero que consigam vencê-la antes que Aro e Caius inventem algo para escaparem.

**Alice P.O.V**

Entrei na sala praticamente arrombando a porta com Rose me seguindo completamente confusa. Esme me olhou surpresa, mas ignorei-a seguindo diretamente para a copia de Carlisle.

-Há mais alguém! – Rosnei para ele que sorriu divertido. – Quem?

-Como assim alguém mais? – Esme perguntou trocando um olhar com Rose.

-Pense sobre isso! – Exclamei para ela irritada. – Desde do inicio, desde que chegamos, tem alguém manipulando as coisas! Não só Carlisle que nos fez perde a desconfiança de Bella por _meses_! Ele não poderia ter feito tudo sozinho! As crianças videntes, se lembram como chegamos a elas? Edward foi atrás de Coron e o encontrou morto, alguém havia o matado!

-Foi determinado que foi obra dos lobisomens.

-Mas ele foi morto enforcado! – Exclamei para Rose. – E Edward seguiu a pista para um succubus que havia avisado ao policial, por que uma voz em sua cabeça havia feito, bruxaria! – Rosnei para Carlisle. – Sem contar que apenas um bruxa poderia chamar James, Carlisle aqui me contou por si mesmo. – Me inclinei em direção a Carlisle que me olhava entediado.

-Edward disse que a bruxa era amadora... Que tentou fazer o succubus esquecer tudo, mas falhou. – Esme murmurou de repente.

-Alguém alterou o destino de Forks nesse momento. Quem é? – Olhei para Carlisle que simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

-E antes que tente Rose, seu poder não está mais tão forte por causa do efeito das ervas, eu posso lidar com sua hipnose, então não se dê ao trabalho. – Carlisle acrescentou para a loira.

-Oh... – Esme murmurou recebendo o olhar de todos.

-O que? – Rose murmurou para ela.

-Muitos confundem succubus com demônios... – Ela comentou franzido o cenho. – Ela pensou que poderia controlar demônios, logo controlaria o succubus.

-E?

-Você não vê, ela escolheu James, que estava quase morto na _escola_. – Esme olhou para nós. – **Seu filho da mãe.**

Pisquei tentando entender o raciocínio dela.

**Veronika P.O.V **

Fiz uma careta para o chão, enquanto me forçava a levantar. Alguém me estendeu a mão, olhei para cima vendo Will, me olhando preocupado. Aceitei a mão, enquanto olhava para o circulo ansiosa.

-Funcionou? – Perguntei para todos.

-Se funcionou? – No viramos para a porta, eu vi uma mulher desconhecida nos olhando furiosa. – Eu posso garantir que sim. – Ela pisou dentro do quarto.

Olhei ao redor, meus primos estavam se erguendo a olhando cautelosos, Edward havia ido embora quando tudo isso começou deixando o vampiro que havia transformado Victoria.

-Didyme. – Ele falou pisando na frente de todos.

-Como você pode fazer isso? – Ela olhou traída?

Olhei para Henry confusa, ele apontou para Lyanna no chão, que parecia completamente desorientada junto com Sasha. Ergui o olhar para o meu primo e ele acenou, imediatamente entendi o que ele queria.

Comecei a falar mentalmente o feitiço em minha mente, pude sentir a conexão mágica com meu primo enquanto feitiço era realizado. O poder pareceu subir pelos meus dedos, entrando em meu sangue antes...

Lyanna soltou um grito.

Mas a fumaça a circulo junto com Sasha antes de sumir no ar.

-O que fizeram? – Didyme rosnou para nós. – Para onde a mandaram?! – Seus olhos negros brilharam para nós, ela era uma vampira.

-Acabou. – O vampiro ficou na frente dela, ela o olhou com o cenho franzido em revoltada.

-Nunca, eu quis te manter longe disso, Marcus, você não me dá outra alternativa. – Ela voou para cima dele.

Foi como se eu tivesse piscado, mas de repente ela estava na frente do vampiro, mas sendo segurada por trás por...

Victoria?

Ela não tinha morrido?

A ruiva puxou o cabelo de Didyme, puxando-a para trás e a empurrando porta fora.

-Saiam! – A ruiva ordenou nos encarando com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes, antes de sair.

O vampiro deu um passo para segui-la, mas se virou para nós.

-Vá atrás de Sasha. – Ordenou aos vampiros que acenaram, eram Fred e Bree, seus nomes, pisquei sem querer olha-los, me deixava enojada por algum motivo. – Vocês sabem o que fazer. – Ele nos olhou, antes de sumir.

-Nós sabemos? – Pam me olhou hesitante.

-Temos que ir ao encontro de Anna, a outra Bella... – Parei de falar bruscamente, minha cabeça começou a doer, engasguei caindo de joelhos enquanto apertava os lados de minha cabeça.

-Veronika? – Ouvi alguém ao meu lado, mas presença bruscamente, como se tivesse sido empurrado.

Olhei para cima confusa e tudo o que vi foi Emily.

Me olhando com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Vocês já se intrometeram demais. – Arregalei os olhos quando ela falou com um sorrisinho de lado.

Ela esticou a mão em minha direção.

E tudo ficou escuro.


	45. Ships in the night

**E aqui eu venho lhes entregar o ultimo capitulo de Bloody Lips. **

**Ainda tem o epilogo, mas esse vira depois.**

**Obrigada por tudo minhas pessoas lindas!**

**E desculpe pelos erros ortograficos, eu meio que não corrigi o capitulo =B (eu o farei depois, provavelmente lol)**

**Capitulo 45**

**Ships in the night.**

If it's just you and me trying to find the light

Like ships in the night

You keep passing me by

You keep passing me by

Like ships in the night

And I'm gonna find my way back to your side

_And I'm gonna find my way back to your side_

**Ships in the night – Mat Kearney**

**Edward P.O.V**

Pisei dentro da escola cautelosamente, a adaga estava segura dentro do meu casaco. Eu não podia simplesmente enfiar no coração de Bella, Storm tinha ser transferida para outra pessoa. Era onde entrava Lyanna, mas eu tinha vindo na frente. Anna havia me dito que Storm estava aqui, preparando uma espécie de ritual, era tudo o que ela poderia dizer.

Agora, ela deveria estar com Selene ou Lyanna preparando o exorcismo, afinal tinha o mesmo que Bella, ao menos tecnicamente.

Entrei no refeitório seguindo seu cheiro, mas não encontrei nada. Olhei ao redor por momento, foi aqui que eu tinha conhecido Bella oficialmente.

Storm parecia incapaz de me matar, talvez eu pudesse atingi-la fazendo Bella se lembrar.

-Eu esperava uma segurança maior. – Comentei em voz alta, enquanto me sentava na mesma mesa, onde meses atrás nos conhecemos. Na época Bella posava de típica garota legal da escola, uma maneira interessante de manter controle sobre a escola, caso precisasse.

Na época me deixou intrigado, mas eu não sabia o quão acostumada a ter o controle das coisas Bella era, sendo uma ladra e assassina de aluguel.

-Por que desperdiça guardas quando posso me cuidar? – Ouvi a voz de Bella, enquanto ouvia os passos de Storm. Eram diferentes dos passos de Bella, tinha até mesmo uma simetria com sua entrada meses atrás.

Mas Storm estava descalça, seus passos soavam mais crus.

E essa era a definição perfeita para Storm, crua. Sem nem um tempero para diminuir o gosto amargo, ou lhe deixar mais apetitosa. Ela era crua de todas as maneiras possíveis, começando com as emoções (ou falta) até no poder bruto que sustentava.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou desfilando.

-Bela roupa. – Comentei olhando para o vestido quase virginal que usava.

Quase, por que o tecido branco estava manchado de sangue, assim como as mãos.

-Há alguma razão especial para vir? – Ela perguntou se sentando na minha frente, não ao meu lado. Ela não havia dado sinal que o ambiente a afetava de alguma forma.

-Bem, eu sei o que vai fazer hoje. – Entrelacei os dedos sobre a mesa. – Quero negociar a vida da família Cullen.

-E por que eu o faria?

-Somos uteis como aliados do que inimigos.

-E por que vocês seriam meus aliados?

-Você terá que sair do corpo de Bella em algum momento, ela envelhecerá eventualmente.

-Meu doce Edward, o que sabe sobre mim? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso educado, o qual eu não gostei.

-É a primeira demônia, extremamente poderosa.

-Tanto que apenas um tipo de pessoa poderia ser possuído por mim, um erro da natureza, um desequilíbrio, um ser com poder enorme sem nenhuma fraqueza. – Ela se inclinou na minha direção. – Acha que a transformação desse corpo humano para o de demônio, sendo eu o demônio o faria algo menos que imortal?

Pisquei por um momento completamente surpreso.

-Você acha que ninguém nunca teve a ideia de tentar arrancar minha cabeça ou furar meu coração? Em todos os meus milênios de vida, eu posso dizer que fiz alguns inimigos. – Ela deu um risinho. – Mas todos falharam.

-Exceto os Volturis.

-Eles tiveram sorte e uma bruxa. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Um raio não cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes, amorzinho. Por isso seu pedido está negado. – Ela fez um gesto fluido com a mão e me vi preso a parede.

Seus dedos se arrastaram pela superfície da mesa distraidamente, enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-Você não tem muita utilidade para mim, Cullen, talvez eu pudesse te comer. – Me olhou divertida. – E não é no sentido bom para você, é claro.

-Eu ouvi que as garotas de hoje em dia poderiam mesmo acabar te comendo. – Repliquei ironicamente. Storm piscou para mim por um instante, ela pareceu sentir o deja vu da frase.

Foi o que Bella me disse meses atrás. _"Cuidado, as garotas hoje em dia podem, literalmente, te comer"._

-Mas deixemos para mais tarde. – Bella, quero dizer, Storm olhou para a janela do refeitório. – Estou ocupada demais para diverti. – Me deixou cair no chão e agarrou meu braço, me empurrando para frente. – Vamos achar uma sala para te prender, hã?

**Nessie P.O.V**

Suspirei pisando no parque cautelosa, era aqui que havia me falado que Jake estava e no instante que tentasse falar e haviam mandado a mensagem Jacob morreria.

Se em algo que eu aprendi esses meses, é de não duvidar dos seres sobrenaturais.

Mas estava aqui fazia um tempo e ninguém apareceu, chutei a pedra distraidamente. Era uma brincadeira? Uma armadilha? Não fazia sentido!

-Demorei, não? – Me virei surpresa.

-Emily? – Franzi o cenho para a loira, que me olhava inocentemente, atrás dela estava Jacob amarrado. – Jake? – Ele arregalou os olhos para mim, parecendo estar me mandando embora. – Você estava na casa.

-Didyme chegou um pouco atrasada, mas felizmente deu tempo de vir lhe receber. – Ela sorriu falsamente. – Devo dizer que é uma surpresa desagradável você ainda estar viva depois da festa, mas todos cometem seus erros. – Deu de ombros.

-Viva? O que quer dizer?

-O importante é que eu aprendo dos meus erros. – Ela me olhou friamente, enquanto puxava Jake do banco e o desamarrava com um estralar de dedos. – E os demônios me deram um presentinho.

Ele rapidamente me abraçou, então se postou protetoramente na minha frente.

-Você não vai toca-la. – Ele rosnou, agarrei seu braço preocupada. Eu não gostava nada daquilo, ainda mais quando Emily riu sarcasticamente.

-Eu não vou fazer nada contra ela. – Ela ergueu o queixo e nos olhou com um brilho assustador nos olhos. – Você vai. – Franzi o cenho, Emily ergueu um colar em sua mão. – Seth ter sido possuído pelo demônio teve algumas vantagem, deixou mais fácil acessar sua mente. – Jake pareceu tenso. – Ataque-a e não pare até mata-la. – Pareceu ordenar.

-Não... – Jake murmurou antes de um estralo soar, pareceu vir dele.

-Jake? – Olhei-o preocupada, enquanto o mesmo se inclinava para frente parecendo estar em dor. Olhei rapidamente para cima,Emily me olhava divertida. – Jake?! – Perguntei com mais urgência.

Ele me empurrou, olhei-o surpresa, mas vi seus olhos ficarem amarelos e os dentes aparecer. Jake rosnou para mim, como um verdadeiro animal.

Dei um passo para trás cautelosamente.

-O que fez com ele? – Perguntei a Emily irritada com a bruaca.

-O que você acha? – Ela sorriu para mim e sumiu entre chamas violetas. Que porra foi essa?

Jake se aproximou de mim perigosamente, dei outro passo pela primeira vez assustada com meu namorado. Ele me olhava com uma fúria irracional.

Porra!

Soltei meu poder nele, enquanto dava passos para trás. Eu não poderia me focar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, não podia fazê-lo ver o que eu visualizava e sair correndo.

Quando não pude mais, parei de soltar meu poder e sai correndo.

Ma eu sou humana.

Não demorou para eu me ver presa contra uma arvore com Jake prestes a me morde. Mas ele congelou e foi puxado para trás do nada.

Vi o rosto de Jasper.

-Graças a Deus! – Exclamei aliviada, ele franziu o cenho e agarrou o pescoço de Jake quando ele tentou atacar novamente.

-O que está acontecendo com ele?

-A bruxa da Emily o enfeitiçou para me atacar.

-Vamos sair daqui. – Jasper largou Jake e torceu seu braço o prendendo, lentamente Jake pareceu se acalmar até que desmaiou.

-O que fez com ele?

-Deixe-o bem calminho. – Jasper respondeu jogando o corpo sobre o ombro. – Você disse Emily? A bruxinha que virou líder Karlec?

-Sim.

-Os Karlec não estão ajudando no ritual da protetora?- Jasper se virou para mim, arregalei os olhos, não havia pensado nisso.

-Droga... – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Jasper espremeu os lábios, antes de segurar minha cintura com força.

-Feche os olhos, Nessie, ou vai vomitar. – E tudo ao redor virou um borrão.

Fechei os meus olhos, tudo ficou ainda mais complicado!

Como isso sequer era possível?

**Emmett P.O.V**

Bufei quase batendo pé no corredor, os dois Volturis discutiam com suas mulheres. Eu não acredito nisso!

-E Kiara? – Aro de repente ergueu a cabeça.

-O que? – Jane o olhou de lado sombriamente.

-A bruxa hibrida, ela veio conosco. – Caius comentou erguendo a cabeça rapidamente.

-Eu a vi inconsciente lá embaixo, acho que queriam possuí-la. – Jane deu de ombros. – Mas não teriam chance de ter sucesso agora.

-Por que? – Perguntei intrigado com a certeza dela.

-Ela é uma bruxa no meio de uma guerra, sem contar que é quase imortal, não acho que não teria tomado precauções para se proteger de possessão demoníaca. – Ela revirou os olhos para mim. – Por isso a prenderam, para que pudessem purificar seu corpo, provavelmente.

-Por que a preocupação?

-Os Romenos nos confiaram a proteção dela, a ultima coisa que precisamos é mais inimigos. – Caius bufou para o irmão postiço. – O que?

-Você sinceramente está preocupado com o que os Romenos pensam?

-Eles são os únicos que tem o ritual da protetora, por que você acha que eles o têm? – Aro o olhou irônico.

Estreitei os olhos tentando ver o que aquilo significava. A protetora era algo raro, o ritual supostamente foi perdido a séculos, mas por que temer a protetora?

Oh! Marcus falou que ela/ele poderia encontrar a adaga que matou Storm. Se a adaga poderia matar o demônio dos demônios, deveria ser igualmente letal para todas as outras criaturas.

Incluindo os imortais Volturis.

-Você acha que os Romenos tentariam mata-los? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, isso já era paranoico.

Era por isso que eu nunca quis pegar o poder dos Volturis. Viver sempre olhando sobre o ombro e considerando que vampiros tem uma longa vida...

Estou surpreso que os lideres Volturis não tenham resolvido apenas se matar. Na verdade, essa parte sempre me intrigou, por que Marcus tinha todos os motivos para se matar e ainda assim preferiu viver sem emoções nenhum.

Como eles conseguirão viver quase três mil anos?

-Eles não tentariam nos matar, não agora. – Athenodora olhou para os dois.

-Agora seria o melhor momento, estamos no meio de uma guerra. – Aro a olhou paranoico.

-O que ela quer dizer, meu amor, é que eles tem essa carta na manga por muito tempo, já teriam usado.

-Você não sabe, essa protetora tem apensa dezenove anos. – Aro retrucou.

-Vocês capturaram. – Nicolas murmurou de repente, olhando-os sombriamente. – Vocês pegaram uma garota inocente e a torturaram, tudo para que ela desse respostas que não sabia.

-Não venha nos julgar, Nicolas, se me foi informado certo, você tem quase mil anos, sabe tão quanto qualquer um de nós que as leis morais perdem efeito nas primeiras décadas. – Aro revirou os olhos.

-E o que vocês, mulheres, pensam disso? – Jane perguntou de repente, as duas mulheres Volturis a olharam de lado com a melhor cara de paisagem que vi em anos.

-Eu odiava Santiago, estou feliz que Alice tenha o matado. – Athenodora deu de ombros. – Ele era um torturador muito emocional.

Alguém me mate!

-Se vocês estão esperando que eu me importe, perderam seu tempo. – Sulpicia respondeu sem se dignar nos olhar. – O inimigo é inimigo.

-Mas ela não é seu inimigo.

-O que ela representa é. – Respondi por eles, Aro e Caius me olharam. – Ela pode achar a adaga.

-Vocês sabem sobre isso? – Aro nos olhou com um brilho assustador nos olhos.

-Todos sabem, querido. – Sulpicia respondeu por todos nós. – Marcus contou tudo.

-Marcus? Ele está na cidade?

-Sim, é claro, temo que não teremos muitos até que consigam o sangue dele. – Athenodor respondeu com um suspiro.

Caius começou a rir de repente, ganhando o olhar de todos, menos Aro, esse parecia furioso.

-O que foi? – Ergui a sobrancelha curioso com o ataque dele.

-Didyme já tem o sangue de Marcus, ele estar aqui não faz diferença, não atrasa o plano de Storm.

-Como eu disse antes: traidor. – Aro cuspiu para as mulheres. – E s duas belezas o ajudando.

-Ele não é um traidor! – Exclamei já não aguentando mais a ladainha de Aro. – Edward lê pensamento, você acha mesmo que ele arriscaria Bella?

-Ele trabalha para Didyme.

-Ele trabalhou para Ariadne, ninguém dos Fenix tinha consciência dos planos das lideres. – Jane explicou, antes que eu mandasse Aro para merda. – Ela trabalha para os demônios, nossos inimigos naturais, você acha mesmo que os outros vampiros iriam participar disso?

Aro não pode responder a essa, ele começava a duvidar, estava estampado no rosto dele.

-Cara, eu entendo que ficar tanto tempo no poder pode te levar a paranoia, mas estamos do seu lado.

-Vocês não querem matar Storm.

-Não queremos matar a Bella e não é possível matar Storm, por que demônios não são algo físico a adaga é algo físico até onde eu saiba.

-Muito bem, se vocês acreditam tanto em Marcus, liguem para ele. – Aro apontou para nós impaciente.

-Eles não poderiam nem se quisesse. – Athenodora retrucou, os dois a olharam com cara de quem sabia que merda ia feder. – Didyme saiu daqui, vocês disseram, ela dever ter sentido quando quebraram o laço entre ela e Lyanna.

-Ele não vai conseguir enfrenta-la. – Caius comentou de repente, todos o olhamos. – Marcus ama Didyme.

-Você acha que eu não sei disso. – Athenodora o olhou. – Você sabe, não? Eu não arriscaria se...

Caius havia ficado sentado no canto do corredor, olhando para as próprias mãos carrancudo, mas quando ergueu o olhar para a esposa, a mesma se calou imediatamente.

O que ele sabia? Que porra?

Ele se ergueu bruscamente e andou diretamente para Jane, que ficou tensa a nossa frente.

-Sai, vamos atrás de Marcus. – Ele ordenou, mas Jane não se mexeu. – Esqueceu quem te transformou Jane? – O tom obscuro que ele usou me deixou um tanto tenso. Olhei para Jane, percebendo que ela havia parado de respirar e o olhava hesitante.

O que era isso? Ela tem um dos poderes mais fodas do mundo e ainda assim aqui estava um vampiro que não tinha absolutamente nenhum _poder especial _botando medo nela.

-Sua lealdade pode não ser minha, sua confiança é. – Caius acrescentou. – Por isso... – De repente ele mordeu o pulso, pegou o sangue que saia e espalho na mão. – Eu prometo que não matarei Bella e irei parar qualquer movimento de Aro contra a mesma, incluindo maneiras indiretas.

Aro ergueu o olhar para Caius, mas não parecia traído, apenas conformado e um pouco irritado.

-Será eu e as duas belas mulheres ali contra ele, embora eu possa bate-lo sozinho. – Sorriu malignamente. – Então?

Jane mordeu a mão e apertou a dele.

-É um promessa de sangue.

-Eu sei fui eu quem te expliquei sobre elas. – Caius rebateu ironicamente. – Agora, nos leve a Marcus.

Olhei para Nicolas brevemente que acenou para mim, embora um pouco cauteloso.

Nunca se sabe o que um Volturi poderia estar aprontando. Eles tiveram três mil anos de experiências em golpes.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Eu me encontrava presa pela garganta contra uma arvore por Didyme. Não era uma boa situação.

-Como raios você está viva? – Ela rosnou para mim.

-Sorte. – Chutei seu joelho e a empurrei fazendo-a bater contra a arvore atrás de si há _cinco_ metros de distancia. – Destino. Força cósmica. Azar. Escolha o que quiser.

-Lyanna. – Ela retrucou se erguendo.

-Esse também serve. – Dei de ombros sem me incomodar.

-Então, você acha que pode comigo? – Ela perguntou me olhando perigosamente. – Você não sabe do que sou capaz.

-É ai que você se engana. – Olhei-a irritada. – Eu sei tudo que há para saber sobre você, Didyme. Lyanna, seu falso suicídio, a manipulação para acabar com um clã com os Romenos, você transformou de Alec! – Ela pareceu pela primeira vez intrigada. – Eu até sei de como mandou Irina para cima de Bella quando ela era humana!

-Parece mesmo que está bem informada. – Me olhou espremendo os lábios. – E como tal você sabe bem o que acontece com aqueles que sabem demais. – Morre, respondi mentalmente.

Ela voou para cima de mim, eu desviei com a mesma velocidade, mas eu nunca fui do tipo que lutava e Didyme era uma verdadeira guerreira. Eu sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo.

Ela me deu uma joelhada no estomago e eu nos fiz rolar por uma decida da floresta. Rolei para mais longe do que esperava e quando me levantei para receber o próximo golpe, senti meu cabelo sendo puxado para trás.

-Eu até gostava de Alec. – Senti a lamina contra meu pescoço, sua mão se enrolou em meu braço e o puxou em um ângulo doloroso. – Tinha o defeito do amor doentio por Jane, mas isso eu consegui virar ao meu favor. – Puxou meu braço ainda mais fazendo o estralar, soltei um gemido de dor. – Mas ele a transformou, então...

-Pare! – Prendi a respiração olhando para frente, Marcus estava nos olhando do outro lado da clareira.

-Meu amor, resolveu se juntar a festa! – Didyme exclamou divertida, a lâmina escorregou pelo meu colo em direção ao meu coração.

Olhei para Marcus com o cenho franzido, por que sério, onde raios ele havia se metido esse tempo todo? No instante que eu empurrei Didyme para a escada, eu estive lutando com ela para distancia-la da cabana.

Eu suponho que tive sucesso, estamos no meio do nada.

-Isso é entre nós, Didyme, Victoria não tem nada a ver com isso. – Marcus se aproximou lentamente.

-Tem tudo a ver com ela, Marcus e é por sua causa! – A lâmina entrou um pouco na minha pele e eu fiz uma careta, olhei para baixo sentindo o perigo emanar da lamina prateada.

Eu sabia onde isso ia acabar, era o fim. Mas tinha que ter morrido há tempos atrás de qualquer maneira. Pisquei sentindo uma onda inesperada de tristeza, ergui meu olhar para Marcus, mas ele encarava Didyme atrás de mim.

-Está levando isso para longe demais.

-Considere-me ciumenta, amor. – Comecei a me sentir realmente mal por Marcus, depois que ele falou para mim na floresta quando pensava que eu era ela. Só de ouvir a maneira como ela o tratava, era cruel e completamente desumano.

Mas eu conhecia a outra Didyme, aquela que queria morrer com o marido, ter paz eterna. E mesmo tendo visto toda sua mudança, eu ainda estou incrédula com seu comportamento, ela sequer tem noção que se tornou tão ruim quanto o próprio marido.

-Não, eu não me refiro só a ela! Eu me refiro a tudo isso. – Ele a olhou magoado. – Você está condenando o mundo inteiro aos demônios, e por que? Por um amor doentio por mim? Eu acho que não.

-É claro que é por causa de você, olhe o que se tornou depois de tantos anos, uma pedra! Uma sombra do homem por quem me apaixonei.

-Isso foi por _sua_ causa.

-Não, foi muito antes de eu fingir o suicídio. – Ela rebateu ferozmente. – Naquela época, não tínhamos nem um terço da idade que temos hoje e ainda assim, havíamos cometido mais atrocidades que os demônios.

-Ariadne! – Ele exclamou de repente, e ela se calou, seu aperto em meu braço se tornou mais forte. Eu percebi o peso que o nome tinha, era a pessoa que Didyme era agora: Ariadne. – Isso não é sobre o seu amor por mim, isso é sobre sua vingança contra Aro.

-Eu não posso negar que é parte do motivo. – Pude senti-la dando de ombros.

-E você sabe por quê? – Marcus continuou ignorando-a. – Por que você odeia o que Aro representa e mais do que isso, você se vê nele. No fim, Ariadne, você se tornou igualzinha...

-Pare... – Foi a vez de Didyme pedir com um fio de voz. – Eu não sou nada como ele.

-A mulher que eu amava, isso é Didyme, ela não era nada como ele, mas você agora é _Ariadne_. – Marcus rebateu duramente. – E matar Victoria, apenas confirmará esse fato.

No instante que ele acrescentou isso, senti a lamina se afunda ainda mais em minha pele, pude sentir meus ossos rachando quando ela puxou ainda mais meu braço. Soltei um grito involuntário e choraminguei olhando para Marcus que me deu um breve olhar tenso.

-Então é sobre ela?! – Praticamente rosnou para ele. – Deixou de me amar, Marcus? Você me trocaria por outra?

Mas o que? Ele abrindo o coração, falando que amava aquilo que ela era e não a mulher vingativa que se tornou e de repente Marcus me amava? Didyme era louca?

-Se eu tivesse me matado , você teria me seguido? – Ela congelou atrás de mim, até eu prendi a respiração. O ar pareceu ficar repentinamente pesado entre nós. – Se no instante que eu tivesse te visto morta, eu pegasse aquela adaga e enfiasse no meu coração, você teria me seguido?

-Você não o fez.

-Por que eu sabia que você não queria que eu o fizesse, havia me dito isso naquela carta! Mas se eu não tivesse respeitado os seus desejos e tivesse lhe seguido?

-Você nunca o faria.

-_Não subestime_ o quanto eu te amei, mulher, eu te transformei, se lembra? Eu cometi o erro de pensar que me amasse da mesma forma!

-Você fez uma promessa a aquela bruxa, nunca me seguiria na morte.

-Eu me sacrifiquei para aquela bruxa por que eu te _amava_. – O aperto ficou mais e mais forte. E eu podia ver o porquê.

Ele disse no passado. Como se Marcus não a amasse mais e isso estava matando Didyme por dentro.

-Responda! – Marcus deu mais alguns passos, agora apenas a dois metros de nós. – Você me seguiria? – Didyme não foi capaz de responder. – Não é capaz de mentir para mim, por que eu sempre sei quando estará mentindo. – Marcus fechou os olhos parecendo exausto.

Aquilo me quebrou por dentro. Eles poderiam ter tido tudo, e tiveram até que ela se deixou consumir pela vingança e raiva.

E não era isso que um demônio era? Uma criatura que se deixou consumir por emoções negativas e se esqueceu de todas as outras?

-Deixe-a ir. – Marcus olhou para mim, quase suspirei.

-Não. – A voz de Didyme voltou ao tom de raiva.

-Marcus... – Murmurei sentindo meus olhos queimarem. – Está tudo bem. Eu não deveria ter vivido até aqui de qualquer maneira. – Uma lagrima escorreu, era isso, _era o fim._

_Eu ia acabar com aquilo._

Ergui meu outro braço, agarrando a mão de Didyme que segurava a adaga. No instante que tentei afundar o resto da lâmina em meu peito, senti outra mão me parando.

E de repente eu estava contra um tronco, no chão. Me ergui surpresa e completamente sem fôlego, congelei no lugar ao ver a cena a minha frente.

Didyme tinha a boca aberta em um grito silencioso, lágrimas não derramadas enchiam seus olhos e ela o olhava em completa dor para Marcus, que também tinha algumas lagrimas escorrendo no rosto sério. Ele tocou em seu rosto em uma ultima caricia e ela fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas caírem.

-Eu te amo.

O corpo caiu no chão, parecendo um cadáver cinza.

-Você... – Murmurei em um soluço incrédulo.

Marcus me olhou sem responder nada. Mas ele não precisava, seu olhar dizia tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Ele matou Didyme.

Marcus matou a mulher amou.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Argh! Viva a Russia!

Russia foi o pais que perdeu. As também o pais das Amazonas! Genial, Alice!

Nessie era uma amazona, quer dizer, ela tinha uma descendente russa que era uma amazona.

No instante que eu pisei na rua do centro, eu parei ao sentir a presença de Sasha. E com a jovem protetora, eu encontrei a sacerdotisa de sangue.

Genial mesmo Alice!

-Você está dizendo que a bruxa líder do clã é inimiga? – A bruxa, Lyanna, perguntou.

-Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

-Os bruxos Karlec nos mandou para cá. – Ela respondeu olhando para a rua intrigada. – Não devem ter especificado o lugar, apenas um lugar seguro na cidade de Forks.

-Sim, essa área está sem demônios, vocês tem sorte considerando tudo. – Respondi ainda com Jake no ombro.

-Você pode concerta Jake? – Nessie perguntou impaciente.

-Sim, mas farei depois. – Lyanna olhou para o céu e depois para trás do ombro. – Eu tenho um demônio para exorciza.

-Espere! Como irá fazer isso? – Nessie perguntou hesitante. – Como irá tranca-lo sem matar a Bella com a adaga.

-Transferir? – Lyanna a olhou incrédula. – Storm esperou milênios para possuir o corpo certo, não há como transferi-lo para outro corpo.

-Espera, o que? Você vai matar Bella?

-Não, ela irá transferi-la para o corpo de Bella. – Nos viramos ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Olhei-a cauteloso, mas os olhos vermelhos a entregavam. – Meu corpo.

Olhei-a incrédulo, ela ia se suicidar? Ela daria isso por Bella?

-Quem é você? – Perguntei intrigado. – E por que vai se matar por Bella?

-Isso é apenas da minha conta. – Ela rebateu grosseiramente. – Eu sou uma vampira, mas quando me transformei em Bella, meu coração voltou a bater.

-É por causa da conexão com o corpo... – Lyanna a olhou. – Sim, isso pode funcionar...

-Eu contava com isso, onde ela está? – Anna (Bella-falsa) perguntou sem um rastro de emoção no rosto.

-Escola. – Todos olhamos para lá.

O vento ao nosso redor começou a ficar mais forte.

Era um prelúdio do que estava por vir.

**Neal P.O.V**

Meus olhos ainda não haviam saído do corpo inconsciente de Alex no chão. Felizmente, Storm havia ficado calada desde que tinha voltado, apenas sentada no canto olhando para a janela reflexivamente.

-Desculpe o atraso. – Uma voz soou, ergui o olhar intrigado. Eu já tinha ouvido...

Era a bruxinha dos Karlec, ela havia sido algo e tanto por causa da mãe que havia sido possuída por um demônio.

Ela estava do lado de Storm?

-Você perturbou meu convidado, Emily. – Storm comentou casualmente de seu lugar. – De qualquer maneira, é você quem anda brincando com as mulheres Cullen? Edward vem me entediando com o assunto.

-Sim, James cuidou do assunto, algum problema?

-Não, você é quem sabe. Mas por curiosidade, você não tinha uma queda por Edward?

-Isso importa? – Ela cruzou os braços defensivamente para Storm.

-Sim, ele é meu. – Storm a olhou perigosamente. – Cuide do próprio nariz, bruxinha.

-Você nos traiu esse tempo todo? – Consegui pergunta, ambas me olharam sem emoção nenhuma. – Por quê?

-É o lado ganhador, quero minha sobrevivência. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Então? – Se virou para Storm que havia se erguido.

-Você vai substituí-la. – Storm respondeu. – Uma sacerdotisa de sangue ainda é uma bruxa, apenas sabe mais que os outros. – Deu de ombros. – E vendo como você foi capaz de convocar meu filho no corpo de James nessa mesma sala. – A líder dos demônios soltou uma risada de repente. – Desculpe, memórias. – Revirou os olhos com um sorriso. - De qualquer maneira, você tem potencial.

-O que tenho que fazer? – Emily perguntou olhando para os desenhos no chão. – Tenho o poder do coven inteiro sendo canalizado para mim.

-Ótimo, primeiro: precisamos do seu sangue. – Se virou para mim e caminhou com uma faca na mão.

Tentei me distanciar, ela agarrou meu cabelo e eu lhe dei um choque, ela me largou com um rosnado. Fiquei quase horrorizado quando seus olhos se revelaram, aquilo não a cara de um demônio normal mesmo.

Os olhos dourados com pupila de gato me encararam impacientes.

-Já vi que iremos fazer do jeito difícil. – Sua mão se estendeu e eu me vi preso no chão, como se uma parede estivesse me pressionando contra o chão.

Soltei um grito furioso e soltei uma carga elétrica, ela riu de mim.

-Ao menos, você é divertido, queridinho.

**Rose P.O.V**

Rosnei me erguendo do chão, mas o que era aquilo?

Olhei para os lados da estrada confusa, eu estava indo a toda velocidade para Forks quando algo me impediu. Era como uma parede invisível!

Estiquei a mão lentamente e senti algo parando, como uma parede. Era aqui, como Alice disse. Suspirei e olhei para os lados rapidamente, o que havia bloqueado? Seria o escudo de Bella? Storm seria tão forte assim?

Se fosse... Me dava arrepios só de pensar.

Atendi o celular.

-Alice?

-Eu acho que foi os Volturis quem trancaram a cidade. – Ela falou.

-O que? Por que?

-Eu tive uma visão um tanto embaçada, culpa dos transfiguradores, deles planejando ataque. Talvez tenham bloqueado para que os demônios não saiam.

-Isso inclui entrar, ao que parece, mas eu sou uma vampira.

-Provavelmente é cortesia para todas as criaturas sobrenaturais. – Ela respondeu.

-Como estão as coisas por ai? – Perguntei me encaminhando para a beira da estrada em direção a placa de boas vindas.

-Esme está batendo pra valer em Carlisle e James está se divertindo horrores com os gritos. – Alice respondeu entediada.

-Ela está na fase da raiva, quanto tempo até a tristeza?

-Não tenho ideia. – Alice suspirou. – E a maldita comunicação da cidade foi cortada!

-O que foi agora?

-Storm está com Emily.

-E Edward? Ele está na escola, certo? Pode ser nossa saída.

-Aquela loira vaca vai atrapalhar tudo! Ela era o plano B, eu odeio planos B's! – Bufei para ela enquanto olhava para a placa procurando pela resposta para o que causou o aprisionamento da cidade.

Alice sempre havia odiado planos B, ela nunca poderia prêve-los até que fossem ativados.

-Nós vamos achar um jeito, conseguiu alguma bruxa? – Perguntei percebendo as raízes no chão, me agachei analisando.

Era bruxaria, certeza.

Mas isso não explica a comunicação, exceto que Neal me disse que Alex havia instalado algo para controlar a informação de Forks para fora.

Era coisa dos Volturis, tinha que ser.

-Olá, querida.

Virei bruscamente, eu não tinha ouvido ninguém.

Mas ali estava, uma ruiva bonita que parecia bem viva, ao menos o coração dela batia.

-Não fomos apresentadas ainda. – Deu um sorriso quase gentil. – Eu sou Lucy.

**Edward P.O.V**

Rosnei revoltado, eu não acredito que Emily era uma traidora.

E agora era tudo era tão dolorosamente obvio!

Forcei ainda mais as correntes, mas elas não cederam, eram de prata. Bufei para o teto, eu podia jogar meu poder em Emily, ela não tinha nem um escudo protetor, apenas o feitiço de desilusão.

Eu podia sentir as vibrações mágicas no ar, era quase ridículo. O vento lá fora só soprava cada vez mais rápido, e a lua já brilhava entre as nuvens. Eu cheguei tarde uma vez, não havia jeito de que eu iria fazer isso de novo!

Olhei para a mesa, Storm havia me trancado na sala de biologia, de todas as salas, ela escolheu justamente essa! Se isso não era um recado da própria Bella, eu não sei o que é. Olhei para o armário no final da sala, ali deveria ter uma lamparina, isso era o laboratório.

Eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão agradecido por resolver vir ao ensino médio depois de tantos anos. Obrigado a Alice que nos convenceu!

Apertei os lábios me forçando a levantar, Storm havia me acorrentado em um ângulo doloroso de se mexer, eu podia sentir meus ossos sendo forçados. Quebrei o cadeado com o pé, Storm havia ouvido tanto barulho vindo daqui, que já nem se importava.

Além do mais, Neal estava a distraindo com sua luta de raios, grande garoto! Se ele sobreviver, eu lhe darei uma casa de férias na Espanha, quem ele arrasta Alex com ele.

Me virei de costas e peguei a maldita lamparina, coloquei-a de qualquer jeito na mesa e me virei para outra, eu precisaria esquentar bastante para poder ceder as correntes em meus braços.

Quem me dera a maldita tivesse só acorrentado meus pulsos, seria tão mais fácil, eu quebraria meus dedos e pronto! Mas ela provavelmente conhecia o truque. Suspirei impaciente, eu tinha que ser o mais rápido que pudesse.

Eu estava com todas as lamparinas acesas nas correntes quando eu ouvi um pigarreio, fechei os olhos por um segundo e olhei sobre o ombro.

Bella me olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Você podia ter pedido ajuda. – Ela se aproximou.

-Como se você fosse ajudar?

-Você não tem ideia do quanto eu já te ajudei. – Ela ralhou piscando olhos vermelhos para mim.

Olhei-a em choque por um instante, ela me virou de costas para me soltar.

Era Anna, Bella-falsa, era...

-Eu sei quem você é. – Falei de repente, eu não havia tempo para falar com ela e agora parecia tão bom quanto qualquer momento.

Ela congelou atrás de mim, pude ouvi-la engolir.

-Demorou mais do que esperava. – Ela continuou a tentar me soltar.

-Por quê? Eu pensei que não se importasse, depois de...

-Você é a única pessoa que sobrou para eu me importa Edward, todos morreram. – Ela respondeu em um murmuro.

-Eu ainda não entendo, por que assumir o rosto de Bella?

-Foi necessário para distrair a todos, Didyme se inclui no pacote.

-Sim, você também é Safira. – Comentei me lembrando desse fato.

-Quem te contou?

-Athenodora.

-Foi ela quem me colocou nessa bagunça. – Ela deu uma risada se humor algum. – Mas acabou se tornando algo completamente diferente.

-Eu não entendo. – Franzi o cenho. – Safira tem quatrocentos anos, você tem menos de cem.

-Essa e aparte mais difícil, eu suponho. – Ela retrucou. – Eu tenho andado por ai por quinhentos anos, Edward. Eu voltei no tempo, a mulher que alguma vez você conheceu...

-Se fosse assim, você poderia ter impedido a morte de seu noivo. – Murmurei confuso.

-E você acha que não tentei? – Me virou e fique de frente para ela, seus olhos pareceram expressar um dor antiga que agora eu entedia mais do que queria. – Como acha que Safira conseguiu a cicatriz no rosto? Lobisomens me impediram. Além do mais, eu não poderia transforma-lo, não por que alteraria tudo, eu sou egoísta o suficiente para fazê-lo. Eu não o transformei por que eu lhe dei a opção de escolher. – Ela suspirou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Não é todos que querem ser vampiros.

-Por que não acabar com sua vida? Quer dizer...

-Edward, eu te fiz uma promessa anos atrás, quebrei-a por infantilidade, agora estou nos deixando quites. – Ela sorriu e tocou em meu rosto. – Eu vou morrer hoje, como quis por tanto tempo e morrerei lhe dando seu amor.

As correntes caíram no chão e ela se afastou se recompondo.

Ela me deu um sorriso antes de se virar para sair.

-Espere um momento. – Pedi de repente. – Se nunca quis nada comigo, o que foi aquele show meses atrás?

-Eu tinha que lhe fazer pensar que eu era uma vadia e estava desvalorizada nos Volturis, me tiraria da lista de suspeitas.

-Até a ligação?

-Eu precisa saber se já estava com Bella.

-Foi você? Como?

-Lyanna está do nosso lado, lembra-se? – Ela sorriu maliciosamente e se virou novamente.

-Obrigado por tudo... – Falei de repente, ela parou na porta. –... _Tanya_.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro e deu um sorriso pequeno antes de sumir para fora.

Suspirei puxando a adaga do bolso do casaco.

Eu tinha coisas a fazer.

**Jane P.O.V**

Olhei ao redor quarto intrigada, os bruxos Karlec estavam desmaiados ao redor do circulo, exceto a loira que er alider.

Isso não me cheirava bem.

-Eu disse a vocês! – Aro exclamou lá embaixo.

-Tem marcas de briga aqui, Aro, supere. – Sulpicia rebateu. – E o cheiro segue pela floresta.

-Tem um cheiro a mais. – Caius falou lá embaixo, enquanto eu me virava para a porta, Niko olhava para os corpos tão intrigado quanto eu.

-O que acha que aconteceu?- Perguntei ao meu marido pensativa.

-Alguém veio e os botou para dormi, não estão mortos e nem perto disso. – Ele se ajoelhou perto de Veronika e a cutucou. – Onde está a líder?

-Não está na casa. – Respondi estreitando os olhos. – Não lhe parece suspeito?

-Na verdade, sim. – Niko respondeu se erguendo. – Veronika foi possuída para fazer o ritual de convocação, se lembra? A líder também não estava por perto.

-Acha possível? – Olhei para ele com a boca torcida. – Emily pode ter o traído?

-E agora canaliza o poder deles? Possível, ou talvez seja inocente. – Ele e inclinou e começou a apagar as velas no chão. – Limpe os desenhos, a maneira que estão deitados indica um ritual.

-Então... – Emmett apareceu na porta. – Os Volturis vazaram. – Apontou sobre o ombro. – Algo sobre o cheiro extra ser familiar.

Franzi o cenho e passei por ele, descendo as escadas e sentindo o cheiro, parei no final das escadas incrédula. Eu conhecia mesmo o cheiro.

-Então? – Emmett perguntou, quando eu subi.

-É o cheiro de Victoria. – Pisquei surpresa para eles. – Ela está viva.

Um som lá embaixo nos deixou tensos, os Volturis teriam anunciado se tivessem voltado.

Emmett e eu nos viramos para o final das escadas, prontos para atacar.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver quem havia entrado.

-Hey, gente... – Rose nos olhou hesitante.

-Amor! – Emmet estava segundos depois a abraçando e ela solto uma risada. –E os outros? Onde estão? Como... ? Espera! Onde você estava?!

-Alice e Esme estão bem, e o que eu tenho para falar é uma historia realmente longa. – Rose suspirou lhe dando um beijo. – Mas temos coisas urgentes.

-Como? – Ergui a sobrancelha, sentindo Nicolas atrás de mim, agarrei sua mão rapidamente.

-Nada demais, apenas parar uma certa traidora bruxa se começar o apocalipse demoníaco.

Troquei um olhar com meu marido.

**Neal P.O.V**

Me mexi tentando acorda Alex, ela estava me assustando com toda a perda de sangue. Eu me encontrava amarrado no meio do ciclo com um ferimento doloroso nas duas mãos. Alex estava atrás de mim desmaiada e a bruxa Emily estava andando ao redor.

As velas ao nosso redor de repente se acenderam.

Tinha começado o ritual, Emily começou a murmura em outro idioma, latim provavelmente, por que eu reconheci algumas das palavras. Se Alex estivesse acordada eu poderia saber com certeza, ela sabia latim, um dos motivos para ama-la.

Storm se levantou de seu lugar na mesa, congelei no lugar assustado com o que ela faria agora.

Mas ela nem sequer nos olhava.

-Agora estou curiosa. – Ela comentou olhando para algo atrás de mim, eu fiz um esforço e olhei sobre o ombro.

Porra!

Era a Bella!

Ou uma duplicada, tanto faz. Nos falaram que havia alguém se passando por ela, nós a vimos em ação na hora de fuga.

Mas também nos falaram que ela havia morrido, por isso não era prioridade acha-la.

Nossa informação precisa seriamente de um novo chefe, ela obviamente estava viva.

-Acabou para você. – Ela falou parando um pouco antes de tocar no circulo de pó branco.

-Ah é? – Storm rodeou o circulo a olhando divertida. – Por que você sou, eu suponho.

-Mesmo poderes, não há como me derrotar.

Storm sorriu falsamente.

-Você é a uma duplicada da semi-demonio.

-Eu ainda tenho a força de uma vampira.

Storm fechou os olhos em uma careta e soltou um grito, ela rapidamente levou as mãos a cabeça. Bella-falsa se aproximou rapidamente e a prendeu por trás.

O som de algo caindo no chão me fez olhar para o lado. Emily se encontrava desmaiada com uma mordida feia no pescoço.

Edward Cullen a olhando sem emoção nenhuma, com os lábios cheios de sangue.

Ele ergueu os olhos para as Bella's e se aproximou com uma adaga na mão.

Em um piscar de olhos, eu ouvi o engasgo de Storm. Minha boca se abriu ao ver seus olhos revirarem para cima, olhei para cima ao ver o olhar dos outros. Uma marca apareceu no teto como se tivesse sido queimada lá.

Uma risada sinistra saiu da boca de Storm. Olhos de gato encararam o vampiro malignamente.

Pisquei surpreso quando Bella falsa voou para trás passando pela janela, caindo fora da sala. Um vento passou por todos nós e eu pude sentir o escudo passar por mim.

-Agora estamos sozinhos. – Storm encarou Edward com a boca torcida. – Acha mesmo que uma vampira qualquer pode me segurar? Eu queria ver qual era o plano, a adaga é realmente interessante. Um fato raro e quase impossível de encontrar foi me dito. – Edward circulou para longe dela, enquanto ela se aproximava.

-Quase impossível. – Ele retrucou.

-Me dê. – Ela rosnou.

-Vai ter que me matar.

-Boa coisa que eu já planejava fazê-lo.

-Mas você não fez. – Edward rebateu e ela parou estreitando os olhos. – Esse é o ponto. Você teve tantas oportunidades de me matar, mas apenas ameaçou.

-Você acha que eu não sou capaz.

-Eu acho que você é capaz, mas tem algo te segurando. – Storm riu com o comentário de Edward.

-Você acredita que Bella tem algum poder sobre mim? Oh, Edward! Pobrezinho, ainda acha que pode recuperar sua amada. – Ela falou sarcasticamente. – Pois fique sabendo, que terá que me matar para me derrotar, por que a Bella lá fora, não poderá entrar, por mais que esteja lutando. Então, você ponha essa adaga em mim, ou eu te mato.

Edward a olhou inexpressivamente, mas eu vi seu olhar vacilar quando ele olhou para a janela.

-Então? O que vai ser? – Ela riu ao ver o silêncio de Edward. – Foi o que eu pensei.

Ela engasgou de repente e eu prendi a respiração. Foi em um piscar de olhos, do anda Edward estava na frente dela com a adaga perfurando o coração.

-Bella iria querer o mundo livre de você. – Ele respondeu com um suspiro.

Ela o olhou incredula, enquanto dava um passo para trás e se vira de costas. Edward se virou para nós e rapidamente me soltou.

-Tire Alex daqui. – Ele me olhou tensamente.

A risada de Storm o cortou de repente.

Nós dois olhamos para frente e vimos Bella se virando. Ou melhor Storm.

A adaga estava na mão dela.

-Parece que Marcus e Didyme não se amam mais. – Ela largou a adaga na mão. O ferimento em seu peito já havia se curado e tudo o que restava era o sangue em seu vestido branco. – Que conveniente reviravolta.

-Saia daqui. – Edward ordenou me empurrando com Alex no colo.

Tropecei para fora da sala com ela no colo.

Então, eu corri.

Corri com tudo o que tinha.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Olhei para o rosto de Bella-falsa, ela parecia em dor. Mas eu não podia tocar nela, algo parecia me impedir e eu sabia o que era.

O escudo de Bella.

-O que está acontecendo com ela? – Perguntei a Lyanna.

-Storm está a bloqueando, provavelmente machucando seu cérebro. – Lyanna respondeu sem me olhar.

-Então o exorcismo...? – Minha voz quebrou.

-Vamos esperar que Edward faça a coisa certa.

-A coisa certa é matar Bella?! – Olhei-a em pânico.

-A coisa certa é liberta Bella desse monstro. – Lyanna retrucou bruscamente e me olhou triste. – Eu entendo o que é perde alguém, mas ela terá paz, não será mais usada.

Fechei os olhos sentindo as lagrimas descerem, sufoquei um soluço enquanto levava a mão na boca.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não podia!

-Olha quem eu encontrei. – Jasper falou de repente.

Estávamos todos do lado de fora, Lyanna separada em seu circulo de fogo, Jake adormecido e Bella-falsa presa no chão parecendo inconsciente.

Olhei para cima sem animo algum, me vi olhando para Neal e Alex, exceto que Alex também estava desmaiada.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Ela precisava de nosso sangue. – Neal apontou para a escola.

-E? – Lyanna o olhou interessada.

-Ela teve o meu e o de Alex.

-Isso é uma boa coisa? Eles não morreram, não foram sacrificados.

-Ela não precisava da morte deles, apenas do sangue. – Lyanna suspirou.

-Tem mais. – Neal suspirou exausto. – A adaga. Edward a usou.

Oh Deus! Então...

Espera ai, por que Bella-falsa ainda estava presa no chão? Bella, ou melhor, Storm não poderia estar morta.

-Mas não funcionou. – Neal completou.

Jasper olhou para cima.

-Estamos perdidos. – Ele comentou, então nos olhou. – Saiam daqui, eu vou atrás de Edward lá em cima.

Ele sumiu de nossas vistas, Neal soltou um suspiro pesado, enquanto pegava Alex no colo.

-Vá com eles, Sasha. – Pedi de repente. – Eles vão precisar de uma ajuda.

-E você?

-Eu ficarei aqui, eu ainda tenho meu poder e Jake é inofensivo. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente ajudou Neal com Alex.

Esperei eles se distanciarem antes de olhar para Lyanna.

-E agora?

-Nós... – Ela parou de falar de repente e olhou para cima.

Para a janela onde Bella-falsa havia caído.

Um rosnado surgiu no ar, pisquei sentindo meu corpo congelar.

Havia vindo de trás de mim.

Me virei lentamente e vi a ultima coisa que espera.

Jake.

Ele estava acordado e me olhava com uma fúria cega.

**Edward P.O.V**

Ela me empurrou contra a janela quebrada, me segurando para fora, pude ver ao longe três pessoas, mas ignorei.

Eu estava focado em estar vivo.

Como a adaga não tinha funcionado?

Pense, Edward, o que sabia sobre ela.

_Oh! _

Chutei Bella para longe de mim, ela rolou pelo chão, desmanchando os padrões desenhados no chão, pude ouvir suas unhas arranhando no chão.

Rapidamente fui até a adaga.

O sangue de Marcus e Didyme selaram a adaga antes, o amor deles havia a derrotado. Uma noção romântica, mas o fato era que o sentimento que conectava duas almas era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

No instante que peguei a adaga fui empurrado contra o quadro negro. Me virei bruscamente e ela agarrou meu braço, lentamente o forçando a virar. Quando percebi estava com a adaga apontada para o meu coração, e Storm cedia centímetro a centímetro.

-Essa lâmina fura tudo. – Comentei segurando sua mão tentando impedir seu avanço.

-Até pele de vampiro, eu sei. – Ela riu insanamente para mim.

Olhei para ela, para os olhos castanhos dela

-Bella. – Chamei-a quase desesperado.

Ela olhou para mim de repente. Algo em seus olhos mudou, eles se encheram de lagrima de repente. E adaga foi forçada para baixo bruscamente, acabando por afundar em meu estomago. Gemi arrancando-a dali e olhei para cima.

Storm tropeço para trás levando as mãos a cabeça.

-Eu não posso segurar. – Ela murmurou parecendo sentir dor, se apoiou na mesa e eu ouvi um choro vindo dela.

-Bella?

-Sinto muito, Edward. – Ela chorou e eu me vi incapaz de respirar ao ver sua dor. – Fuja! – Gritou batendo na mesa com força.

-Bella... – Tentei toca-la, mas sua postura parou de repente e o choro parou.

-Ficou forte, garotinha. – Ela murmurou. – Mas não é o suficiente e nunca será.

Se virou para mim com o rosto inexpressivo, senti seu escudo vindo em minha direção. Mas dessa vez eu o bloqueei correndo para cima dela.

Peguei-a de surpresa, mas não fui rápido, ela pode parar meu braço com a adaga. Por puro impulso mordi seu pescoço e ela soltou um grito.

Foi nesse instante que afundei a adaga em seu coração.

Ela me empurrou e eu senti a parede rachar atrás de mim mais não importava.

-Não funcionou antes o que te faz... – Ela parou bruscamente franzido o cenho.

-Meu sangue, seu sangue e nosso amor. – Respondi me erguendo. – Bella me ama, Storm, e eu a ela.

Ela abriu a boca parecendo sentir falta de ar, e os olhos me olharam cheios de lagrimas.

Um circulo de fogo surgiu ao seu redor, ela olhou para cima em choque. Vi a marca no teto, o ritual de exorcismo.

Ela caiu de joelhos e me olhou.

Não era Storm me olhando naquele instante.

Era Bella.

Dei um passo para perto dela.

Ela me olhou com os olhos nebulosos, então soltou um grito.

Algo me bateu e senti sendo empurrado para fora.

Não.

Aterrizei bruscamente no chão e me ergui rapidamente, ela não podia ter feito aquilo! Não podia ter me tirado de lá daquela maneira. Corri na direção com tudo o que tinha.

Só que eu fui distraído por gritos.

Parei a tempo de ver Nessie cair no chão com Jake em cima dela com dentes e tudo mais. Empurrei-o rapidamente para longe dela e o fiz desmaiar. Olhei para Nessie inconsciente no chão, então senti o cheiro de queimado.

Ergui a cabeça para a janela quebrada do prédio, onde Bella estava.

-Não. – Olhei para o lado, Lyanna me olhou pesarosa. – É tarde demais.

-Nunca é tarde demais. – Rosnei para ela e me virei para escalar.

A sala explodiu de repente me parando no lugar.

Não.

Me ergui para ir lá, eu tinha que fazer algo, qualquer coisa.

-Edward. – Alguém me segurou, tentei me soltar sentindo meus olhos queimarem.

Ela não podia ter morrido! Não assim, não...

-Por favor. - Olhei para o idiota que me segurava.

Era Jasper que me olhava também em dor, ele podia sentir o mesmo que eu.

Parei de tentar me soltar quando senti outra mão, dessa vez era Esme. Olhei sobre seu ombro, o resto de minha família estava ali assim como Jane e Nicolas, mas eu os ignorei.

Ela tinha morrido.

Bella estava morta.

Me deixei chorar nos braços de Esme, que soluçou contra mim também.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Me aproximei rapidamente o parando antes de pisar na praia.

-Então está viva – Aro me olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto agarrava a minha mão que havia o parado.

-Cortesia da sua esposa. – Rebati no mesmo tom sarcástico. – Se lembra dela? Aquela que você violentou e abusou.

Aro me olhou franzido o cenho.

-Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta.

-Sim, não é, e você provavelmente melhorou em ser um marido já que tem Sulpicia, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-E o que vem ao caso?

-O que vem ao caso é que eu não vou deixar você chegar perto dele. – Apontei para trás, para Marcus que estava sentado na praia esperando o sol nascer, atrás dele queimava uma fogueira.

O corpo de Didyme.

Aro arregalou os olhos, lendo os meus pensamentos. Larguei sua mão bruscamente e olhei sobre o ombro, Athenodora estava ao lado de Caius e acenou para mim tristemente e Sulpicia parecia esperar o companheiro.

Olhei para Aro e pela primeira vez percebi o seu olhar intenso para a fogueira. De repente, eu me lembrei que aquela era a irmã dele no final de contas, a irmã que havia tentado mata-lo.

Eu não sei o que faria se minha irmã tentasse me matar.

-Todos passamos por muita coisa e agora não é hora para qualquer coisa. – Aro me olhou por um instante.

-Tudo bem, trago-o para casa quando... – Ele apenas deixou a frase no ar com apenas um gesto.

-Eu vou. – Prometi com um aceno, ele me olhou mais sério. Não era nenhuma mascara na qual Aro se escondia, por que foi assim que ele passou todos esses anos, sob uma mascara de maldade, ou de educação, ou qualquer outra merda.

-Tome conta dele, Victoria. – Olhou sobre meu ombro e por um instante eu pude jurar que ele se importou com Marcus.

Mas era algo que eu nunca falaria em voz alta.

Acenei a cabeça em resposta e os Volturis se distanciaram calmamente para La Push. Não pude deixar de notar que estavam andando em velocidade humana, como se não tivessem pressa alguma.

E na verdade, eles não tinham mesmo pressa alguma, era toda uma eternidade, não?

Suspirei me sentando ao lado de Marcus, não tínhamos conversado desde que ele matou Didyme. Eu apenas o acompanhei e fiquei com ele enquanto queimava o corpo da esposa.

-Obrigado por manda-los embora. – Ele se pronunciou olhando para baixo, acenei com a cabeça.

Olhei para o mar, lugar bonito, eu iria gostar de ser enterrada aqui, e eu sei que Didyme provavelmente gostaria disso, eles todos cresceram em uma ilha no final de contas.

-Você ia se matar lá, quando pegou a adaga e tentou afunda-la em si, por quê? – Ele perguntou de repente.

-Por que eu estava impedindo tudo, ela parecia tão determinada a me usar como motivo para ter raiva de você e... - Dei de ombros. – Eu não sei, me matar pareceu ser a coisa certa no momento.

-Você não saberia se eu seria capaz de mata-la.

-Eu não esperava que você fosse, talvez se eu me matasse em vez dela tornaria as coisas mais fáceis e vocês...

-É um pensamento romântico, Victoria, mas nunca houve esperança para mim e Didyme, ela matou todas.

-O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntei depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

-O que quer dizer?

Olhei-o de repente com o cenho franzido. O seu rosto sério, já me dava uma pista de que ele não faria nada, apenas voltaria ao modo de antes.

-Você está falando sério? Você vai voltar ao modo "coração frio"?

-É a única maneira de sobreviver.

-Não se trata de sobreviver, Marcus, se trata de viver. – Dei um risada incrédula. – Eu entendo, você perdeu alguém que ama, acredite eu sei o que é isso, mas você realmente acha que ela iria querer que você passa-se o resto da eternidade assim?

-Ela me falou.

-Não deixe _Ariadne_ fazer esquecê-lo de quem _Didyme_ era. – Suspirei para ele e eu vi quando toquei na ferida. – Ao meu ver, Marcus, você _existiu_ por dois mil anos. Você deveria tentar _viver_, por que ela nunca iria querer uma eternidade de miséria para você.

-Você ficou atrevida demais.

-Bem, talvez, mas você precisava ouvir isso de alguém. Os Volturis se importam com você, mas respeitaram sua decisão anos atrás, e eu também vou aceitar, mas não vou ficar calada e concorda. – Me ergui respirando fundo.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas ficou olhando para frente.

Deveria ser uma cinco e pouco da manhã.

-Eu deveria tentar falar com minha irmã. – Franzi o cenho enquanto puxava o celular da bota, o único lugar seguro para ficar.

-Pensei que me levaria para Aro. – Comentou quase irônico, quase.

-Sim, mas ele provavelmente está escondido em algum matagal com Sulpicia, _isso seria estranho._ – Ele me olhou pela primeira vez. – O que? – Olhei-o intrigada e o celular deu um sinal de emergência. – Mas será possível que isso não funciona nem em La Push? Minha irmã está em Seattle.

-Ela está bem, eu mandei guardas para tomar conta. – Olhei para ele de lado.

-Sério? – Franzi o cenho antes dele acenar. – Obrigada. –Olhei para frente. – Será que eles conseguiram?

Ele não me respondeu. E não precisava, ele não fazia ideia, não tinha ponto em especular.

Marcus não tinha ponto em viver, exceto o fato de que ele prometeu manter a humanidade segura, ou o mais segura que um vampiro possa deixa-la.

-O que vai fazer agora? Voltar para Forks?

-Não... – Coloquei as mãos no bolso. – Eu realmente me cansei dessa cidade, eu vou trabalhar em uma maneira de convencer minha irmã a morar em outro lugar. Eu acho que posso conseguir um trabalho para ela e uma bolsa de estudos facilmente, sou uma vampira não?

-Uma Volturi. – Concordou ainda sentado, dei um sorriso pequeno para ele, mas ele não olhou para cima.

-Bem, tecnicamente as pessoas pensam que estou morta. – Cutuquei a areia com a bota.

-Não muda o fato de que está sob minha proteção. – Cruzei os braços intrigada pelo seu comentário. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente o que queria dizer, eu teria que ficar com ele. – Eu tenho contatos em Nova York e preciso fazer uma visita por lá.

Arregalei os olhos para ele por um instante, antes de me sentar ao seu lado novamente. Fiquei absorvendo o significado de sua fala, ele queria ir comigo?

-A cidade que nunca dorme... – Acenei com a cabeça lentamente. - Me parece um bom lugar para vampiros. – Sorri para ele hesitantemente, ele concordou silenciosamente.

Meu celular fez um bip, olhei-o rapidamente. Eu tinha sinal novamente.

Em um movimento rápido, Marcus pegou o celular de mim.

-Hey!

Ele digitou um numero rápido, me ignorando.

-Nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu. – Ele falou finalmente se erguendo e me estendendo a mão, aceitei rabugentamente, eu queria saber da minha irmã. – General?

E uma avalanche de noticias vieram para cima de nós.

**Jake P.O.V**

Eu estava destruído por dentro, eu tinha praticamente matado Nessie!

Ela agora se encontrava na cama do hospital da cidade, o lugar mais perto da escola, onde ela poderia ter assistência medica. Por que sangue de vampiro a impediu de morrer, mas não significaria que não poderia entrar em um coma ou ter morte cerebral.

-Jake se acalme. – Meu pai pediu em tom calmo.

-Como? Isso é minha culpa!

-Não é culpa de Emily e ela está morta, não temos nada a fazer.

-Temos um monte de bruxas, ela não podem ajudar! – Rosnei para ele.

-Ela ainda está viva. – Me pai olhou racionalmente, respirei fundo buscando auto-controle.

Ela tinha rachado o crânio quando eu pulei nela na minha forma de lobo e quebrado outros ossos. Se Edward não tivesse me parado...

-Jake? – Me virei ao ouvir a voz de Leah, ela me olhava preocupada.

Apenas a olhei de volta antes dela se aproximar e me abraçar. Olhei sobre o seu ombro e vi os outros da cabana.

-Como está Seth?

-Ele foi encontrado, vai sobreviver, só precisa de alguns dias de descanso. – Ela respondeu colocando as mãos em meu rosto. – E sobre Bella? – Sua voz se tornou hesitante.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça.

-Ele encontraram o corpo dela. – Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. – Os Cullen sumiram com Edward, o único que ficou foi Emmett para garantir que Nessie fosse tratada, ele também sumiu depois disso.

Vi Sue passar por nós rapidamente, o olhar de Leah a seguiu com um suspiro. Não queria nem imaginar como o General estava agora.

-Eu vou vê-la. – Suspirei para Leah.

-Não se torture, Jake.

-Eu preciso vê-la, eles já fizeram tudo o que podiam de qualquer maneira e no instante que aquela desgraçada da Emily morreu o feitiço se foi.

Ela acenou e deu alguns passos para trás, ela olhou sobre o ombro e segui seu olhar, vendo Thomas ao longe com Leila.

-A vida é curta, Leah, aproveite enquanto pode. – Aconselhei-a e ela me olhou comovida.

-Não se preocupe sobre isso, Jake, eu já cuidei disso. – Ela mordeu os lábios e eu estreitei os olhos antes de entender. Thomas a olhava a cada três segundos ansioso, eu reconheceria o olhar em qualquer lugar.

Eu o vi todo dia quando me olhava no espelho.

Andei até o quarto onde Nessie estava, ainda ouvi meu pai atrás de mim, mas ele parou ao ver meu olhar.

Entrei no quarto nada preparado para ver o que vi.

-Quem é você? – Perguntei ao ver uma mulher parada ao lado da cama, onde Nessie dormia inconsciente e pálida.

-Ajuda. – Ergueu a mão e aporta se fechou atrás de mim, pude ouvir o trinco girar. Olhei lentamente para ela, preparado para lutar. – Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, na verdade, vocês tem o livro arbítrio, mas milagres existem por um motivo.

-O que? – Franzi o cenho chegando perto dela.

-Você sabe quem é ela?

-O amor da minha vida. – Ela sorriu para minha resposta.

Olhei para sua forma esbelta, cabelos ruivos caiam sobre o vestido verde claro. Ela parecia uma entidade em forma humana.

-De fato ela é, Jacob. – Ela passou a mão no cabelos ruivos de Nessie.

-Foi você? Que me ajudou com o demônio, quero dizer? – Perguntei intrigado. Ela tinha uma luz parecia com a mulher de cabelos loiros.

-O que? – Ela franziu o cenho para mim antes de parecer entender, então deu uma risada pequena. – Não, querido, aquela era Nessie.

Minha vez de franzi o cenho confuso.

-O que?

A mão dela passou por cima do rosto de Nessie. E de repente, parecia que ela tinha outro rosto, _vários rostos._ Pisquei confuso tentando entender, aqueles rosto puxavam algo dentro de mim, mas eu não sabia o que.

Então, eu vi a mulher de cabelos loiros deitada no lugar de Nessie, prendi a respiração em pânico.

-Não se preocupe, jovem lobo, está apenas vendo os rosto anteriores dela.

-O que?

-Ainda não entendeu? – Ela me olhou serenamente, o rosto de Nessie voltou a ser o que eu conhecia. – Está familiarizado com o conceito de reencarnação? – Me olhou com um sorriso sábio. – E o de alma gêmeas? A ideia que duas almas foram feitas uma para a outra, mas vocês humanos erram em um certo detalhe. Quem determina sua alma gêmea são vocês, o amor que decidem dar, não o destino.

-Está me dizendo que eu a encontrei em outras vidas?

-É claro, seu instinto de lobisomem é sobre isso, você sabe. A impressão é um alarme quando reconhece a conexão que você sequer sentiria se fosse um humano normal.

-E qual é o ponto disso? De me mostrar que nos encontramos antes? – Engoli a seco sentindo as lágrimas queimarem em meus olhos. – É alguma forma de me conforta? Por que ela vai...?

-Não, não é. – Eu quase suspirei aliviado. – É uma explicação para o por que dela ter chegado nesse estado. Você vê, vocês dois sempre tiveram um destino interessante. Em outra vida, vocês foram responsáveis pela criação dos filhos da lua.

Lobisomens?

Arregalei os olhos incrédulo.

-E novamente vocês dois voltam a serem destinados a criação de uma nova raça. – Ela continuou tranquilamente. – Por isso tentaram mata-la e ainda assim ela conseguiu sobreviver de alguma forma.

-É minha culpa. – Olhei para baixo.

-Não, não é, querido.

-Você pode salvá-la?- Olhei-a implorando.

-Estava esperando que me pedisse, jovem lobo. – Ela me sorriu agradecida, antes de tocar a testa de Nessie e uma luz surgi.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e quando os abri, ouvi Nessie respirar ruidosamente, como se tivessem lhe devolvido a própria vida.

-Quero que saiba, que eu não poderia ter sido capaz de cura-la se ela não quisesse. – Me virei ao ouvir a voz dela.

-O que é você? – Perguntei ainda surpreso.

Ela sorriu para mim serenamente.

-Você já sabe o que eu sou.

-Anjo... – Murmurei incrédulo.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de repente, antes de encostar os dedos em minha testa.

Pisquei com um suspiro e abri os olhos.

Franzi o cenho, por que eu sorria?

Nessie estava quase morrendo! Virei de costas e a vi adormecida, meu coração doeu. Aquilo havia sido minha culpa, ela estar nesse estado...

-Jake... – Congelei ao ouvir seu murmuro, corri para o seu lado e segurei sua mão.

-Nessa? – Ela entre abriu os olhos exausta, sorri aliviado. – Eu estou aqui, sinto muito...

-Jake... – Ela murmurou com um sorriso antes de voltar a dormi.

Respirei aliviado, ela iria ficar bem. Era um milagre!

Olhei ao redor intrigado, pisquei de volta para Nessie.

Era o nosso amor. Pensei de repente com um certeza de ferro. Nosso amor a trouxe de volta.

Sorri lhe beijando a testa.

**Veronika P.O.V**

Minha avó caiu na cadeira incrédula com as ultimas noticias, ela nos olhou em absoluto choque.

-Ela nos traiu?

-Ela morreu tentando. – Henry respondeu ironicamente, olhei-o em repreensão.

-Está tudo terminado agora, de qualquer maneira. – Suspirei me erguendo da cadeira, Henry me acompanhou.

-Onde vão? – Vovó nos olhou.

-Somos os desertados, lembra? – Henry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você podem voltar. – Ela nos olhou.

-Eu não quero voltar. – Respondi no mesmo instante. – Você queria matar Bella e mesmo que ela tenha se ido agora, minha consciência está tranquila por pelo menos tentar, se eu tivesse te seguido não poderia dizer o mesmo.

-Veronika... – Ela me olhou cansada.

-Eu sei que não foi fácil, vó, mas eu preciso de um tempo para engolir esse caroço e eu já me decidi, não irei voltar.

-Henry?

-Eu tenho outros plano. – Ele deu de ombros. – Pode contar comigo, quando precisar, entretanto.

Já havia me virado para ir embora.

-Ao menos venham para o jantar. – Ela pediu hesitante.

Abri a porta e olhei sobre o ombro, Henry colocou a mão em meu ombro e acenou para mim.

-Ok. – Respondi antes de sair.

Quando estávamos do lado de fora, pude respirar novamente.

-Foi uma decisão e tanto que você lá. – Henry comentou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Você não precisava me seguir. – Rebati olhando para baixo.

-Mas eu sempre tive minha própria vida. – Ele respondeu. - Você é a filhinha da mamãe, sempre foi.

-Bem, talvez seja hora de não ser. – Dei de ombros com um suspiro.

-Eu não poderia concorda mais. – Nos viramos ao ouvir a voz feminina.

Era ela, a bruxa que havia sido protetora: Lyanna.

-O que quer? – Perguntei olhando-a desconfiado.

Ela se aproximou com um sorriso.

-Vocês me deram minha liberdade. – Ela comentou. – Que tal eu lhe da algo em retorno?

-O que?

-Conhecimento. – Ela respondeu. – Que tal serem meus pupilos?

-Qual o seu objetivo nisso? – Meu primo perguntou franzido o cenho.

-Meu objetivo? – Ela parou perto de nós. – Chega de Volturis no poder, eu estou assumindo o poder de um clã antigo chamado _Tulekahju_e vocês acontecem de serem descendentes_._

Ela nos olhou com um sorriso.

Troquei um olhar com Henry.

-Nos fale sobre isso. – Henry a olhou estreitando os olhos

**Rose P.O.V**

Suspirei correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, haviam sido horas horríveis.

Tenebrosas!

Olhei para Esme que estava sentada na mesa sem expressão alguma no rosto.

-Esme... – Olhei-a hesitante.

-Ele está vivo. – Olhei-a incrédula. – O demônio disse que Carlisle estava vivo, era o único jeito de andar por ai com o rosto dele.

-Oh... – Murmurei quase aliviada por ter algum noticia boa. – E James?

-O demônio saiu do corpo dele quando Emily morreu. – Esme suspirou. – Então, a única maneira de eu achar Carlisle é o demônio e ele se alto exorcizou.

-Nós vamos achar uma maneira.

-Isso é o de menos. – Esme me cortou, olhei-a surpresa. – Edward não vai aguentar.

-Sim, ele vai, ele nos tem. – Me ergui da mesa. – Nós somos a sua família e o ajudaremos.

-Não podemos ajuda-lo, Rose. – Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Ela morreu e ele foi o único a fazê-lo.

-Hey... – Eu a abracei, ela havia sido tão forte por Edward, ela precisava de uma folga também.

-Como eu vou poder ser feliz com ele em miséria? – Ela soluçou contra mim.

A porta se abriu de repente, olhamos para cima surpresas.

Era Emmett.

Ele parecia chocado e ansioso.

-Algo aconteceu. – Ele exclamou. – Onde está Edward? – Perguntou quase em pânico.

-Ele...

-Ele sumiu. – Alice anunciou na porta, ela parecia preocupadíssima. – Ele esta vagando sem destino, não consigo ver a onde.

Edward fugiu?

-Espere... - Alice murmurou com os olhos se perdendo.

O que era agora?

**Dois dias depois...**

**Edward P.O.V**

Respirei fundo fechando os olhos, eu não podia fugir para sempre.

Havia sido cauteloso dessa vez, não havia deixado uma trilha de corpos para poderem me seguir e o meu celular estava em uma lata de lixo qualquer esmagado.

Eu precisava ficar sozinho.

Precisava refletir em todas as minhas opções, eu não poderia me matar, não por que não queria, mas por que era complicado. Ao contrario de Didyme eu não levaria minha família inteira comigo para o outro mundo.

Eu tinha que pensar cuidadosamente no que fazer. Os últimos dias foi basicamente trancar meus sentimentos, mas eles ainda estavam lá e lutavam para vir a superfície, sinceramente eu não sei como Marcus pode fazer isso por tantos milênios.

-Pensei nos milhares de lugares que poderia estar. – Fechei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. – Mas foi aqui que tudo começou.

-Vá embora. – Suspirei exausto, ouvi os passos pararem bruscamente.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Por que você me lembra dela, você é idêntica a ela, Tanya. – Rebati sarcasticamente e olhei sobre o ombro, olhos vermelhos me encararam no rosto de porcelana de Bella. – E não há chance alguma que eu vá te matar, não com você tendo esse rosto.

-Você sumiu nos últimos dias, todos ficaram preocupados. – Ela rebateu colocando as mãos no bolso enquanto me olhava divertida.

-O que esperava? Depois de tudo... – Nem consegui termina de falar, fechei os olhos sentindo a dor querendo voltar. – Vai embora.

-Não.

-Que droga! Saia daqui! – Rosnei me virando para ela, me encarou serenamente.

-Nope. – Olhei-a incrédulo. – Eu não vou fugir como fiz da ultima vez.

-Da ultima vez? - Franzi o cenho. – Você nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de fugir, ficou apenas me olhando da cama com Demetri...

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e algo no gesto me prendeu. Fechei os olhos mexendo a cabeça bruscamente, o rosto dela estava me fazendo ter ilusões.

-Sim, amorzinho, como na ultima vez que estivemos aqui. – Ela tocou em meu rosto. – Eu estava me alimentando quando um estranho apareceu do nada, eu estava de mascara, então não me preocupei tanto. Eu me lembro de escalar aquela escada ali atrás até esse terraço e sair correndo.

Olhei-a em choque, ela me sorriu alegremente.

-Bella? – Olhei-a hesitante.

-Até que enfim. – Deu uma risada e eu a beijei no mesmo instante.

Pude sentir seu sorriso, enquanto retribuía o beijo. E eu reconheci o seu beijo, era ela, era Bella.

Me separei meio não querendo, mas eu tinha que saber. Mantive-a perto de mim, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto.

-Mas como? Eu vi o corpo. – Pisquei com a memória horrível.

-Aquela era... – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Bem, minha copia, que segundo você, se chama Tanya, sua ex. Ela me salvou, essa parte é meio confusa por que você sabe, eu estava meio morta. – Ergueu a sobrancelha um tanto confusa.

-Mas como você pode ser uma vampira?! Por que ninguém me falou?

-Bem, você se escondeu embaixo de uma pedra, esperto. – Ela deu uma risada me dando outro beijo, sorri para ela. – E você me mordeu. – Ela suspirou me olhando. – Antes de me matar você me mordeu.

-O veneno fez efeito mesmo com o coração parado... – Murmurei incrédulo. – Eu te salvei.

-Pode se dizer que sim. – Ela puxou meu pescoço e me beijo novamente, abracei-a contra mim apreciando seu corpo contra mim.

-Mas... – Interrompi o beijo novamente e ela revirou.

-Edward! – Me cortou bruscamente. – Eu passei os últimos três dias sentindo nada há não ser dor, tenha a cortesia de me dar um pouco de prazer. – Me olhou maliciosa.

-Eu vou, acredite em mim, tenho a eternidade para te compensar. – Ela olhou para cima alegremente. – Mas quem sabe que você está viva?

-Ah... Os Cullen, Volturis, transfiguradores, basicamente todo mundo. – Me olhou ironicamente e me deu um tapa na cabeça. – Isso é por ser estúpido o suficiente para ignorar o mundo, ninguém sabia onde te encontrar, idiota! Só sabiam que você não estava morto, por que Alice tinha suas visões.

-Mas você me encontrou. – Sorri a abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu sou incrível. – Ela sorriu convencida me abraçando pelo pescoço. – E eu te amo. – Me olhou carinhosamente antes de me dar um selinho.

Então me puxou pela mão.

-Onde vamos?

-Para casa, bobinho. – Ela deu uma gargalhada.

Sorri para ela.

Sim, casa, isso parecia bom para mim. Senti o anel de minha mãe pesando em meu bolso.

Em breve, seria _nossa_ casa.

**I could be your perfect disaster**

**You could be my ever after**

_(Ever After – Marianas Trench)_


	46. Epilogo

**N/a: Eu sei que estou muito atrasada, eu poderia lhes dar minhas justificativas, mas decidi apenas dar minha desculpas. Esse é o epilogo de Bloody Lips, e eu sei que algumas não devem ter sido explicadas, ou vocês não entenderam e está tudo bem, me mandem suas duvidas e eu esclarecerei, ok?**

**Mas em ordem de simplificar a historia de Tanya/Safira/Anna/Falsa-Bella, eu escrevi um bônus do ponto de vista de Tanya, onde eu suponho que você entenderam que tudo faz sentido.**

**Eu amei escrever a historia, eu pensei em adapta-la para um historia de verdade em vez de mate-la como uma fanfic, mas eu não colocaria para vender, só pra deixar claro, não vejo ponto em vende-la, caso eu faça irei posta-la online e vocês poderão fazer download e etc... E caso vejam alguém copia-la ou fazer qualquer tipo de plagio, mande uma mensagem a mim e eu descerei a fúria do inferno sobre o culpado, ok?**

**E eu pretendia escrever outra historia, mas eu perdi meu cartão de memoria e toda ela ç.ç, então eu não tenho planos para uma historia nova no futuro. Eu tenho planos de escrever outro bonus além do Tanya, é sobre a vida de Bella e Nessie antes da historia de Bloody Lips começar, o que acham?**

**Deixem suas opiniões e xingamentos, os aceitarei graciosamente.**

**Bjim.**

** Maça**

**Epilogo**

_E está tudo bem quando termina bem._

Bella filosofou para si mesma, observando seu pai dançando com Sue. Uma imagem que ela não imaginaria nem em mil anos, seu pai não era o tipo que dançava. Bella deu um sorriso para eles, ambos presos em sua bolha romântica de felicidade.

Ela sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

"_Eles são tão fofos que eu quase quero vomitar."_

-Nem me fale. – Bella riu e olhou para cima, Nessie lhe dava seu usual sorrisinho maroto. – O que está fazendo aqui, Rê? Pensei que Jake já teria lhe arrastado para a pista.

-Eu o mandei convidar Edward. – Nessie riu. – Ou alguma fada, temos fadas nessa festa, você sabia? – Ela puxou a cadeira para se sentar.

O cheiro da ruiva veio a Bella, ela cerrou os dentes por um segundo, antes de recuperar a compostura.

Ela sabia que cheiro era aquele, ela tinha reconhecido no instante que tinha visto Nessie. Na hora, ela tinha feito questão de ficar completamente saciada de sua nova sede vampirica e preparada para o cheiro de humana.

Não para a porcaria do _toque de um anjo._

Edward não sabe, é claro, _ninguém sabe_. Bella sabia o quão perigoso seria se as pessoas soubessem. _Ao menos o conhecimento de Storm teve alguma utilidade_, Bella pensou amargamente tomando um gole de seu sangue.

Nessie não era normal, todos sabiam, só não tinham noção do quão anormal ela era.

-Temos todas as variedades de criaturas aqui, papai é importante no mundo sobrenatural, e minha família é uma dessas nobres e lendárias. – Bella fez um som de nojo. – Eu passei minha vida inteira pensando que era normal e sem uma família cafona sem tradições e coisas assim, veja onde estou.

-Pare de agir como uma garotinha assustada pela família grande, Bella. – Nessie cortou a pose de Bella com um gesto de descanso. E pegou o copo de bebida a sua frente e levou a boca.

Bella pegou o copo dela imediatamente, Nessie a olhou com o cenho franzido.

-O que foi? – Franziu o cenho.

-Você era religiosa quase nunca tinha bebida quando humana, não precisamos de escândalos.

-Precisamos sim, quebrar a atmosfera, os Volturis versus Lyanna está deixando todo mundo tenso.

-O que você esperava? – Bella revirou os olhos. – Ela é a _ex_ de _Aro_.

-Ao menos ela se dá bem com Victoria, precisamos de um pouco de paz.

-Pelos próximos cem anos. – Bella ergueu a taça em um brinde.

-Amém. – Nessie riu erguendo um copo invisível. – E como a ruiva recebeu a noticia sobre James?

Ah sim! Tinha toda situação com James.

Esme, no alto de seu desespero para achar Carlisle, transformou James, cujo talento era achar pessoas. E ele era extremamente talentoso, poderia achar Bella, de todas as pessoas. Só não havia a achado na época de demônio por causa da Bella falsa, que era ninguém menos que Tanya.

E pensar em Tanya deixava Bella sempre com um nó na garganta.

Por que ela não tinha entendido como uma pessoa poderia se sacrificar do jeito que ela fez. Bella se lembrar de quando Tanya a tirou daquela sala e explodiu lá dentro. Ela não viu o rosto dela (havia lhe descrito Tanya como uma beleza dourada), viu seu próprio rosto, o que tornou tudo mais aterrorizante.

Bella basicamente viu a sua imagem salvar sua vida e ser engolida em uma explosão de fogo, depois disso ela apenas se deixou levar pela escuridão, por que sinceramente, ela estava _tão cansada_.

Mas então o fogo que ela havia visto, de repente estava dentro dela. Tudo queimava, só havia a dor, era o _inferno_. Por um momento - um longo e aterrorizante momento - Bella acreditou que de alguma forma Storm tinha arrastado sua alma para o inferno.

E tudo o que ela pode fazer foi gritar. Pela dor, pela raiva, pela frustração. E estava _quase_ tudo bem gritar. Por que naqueles dias que esteve possuída, tudo o que ela fez foi gritar dentro de Storm. Ela sabia que o demônio não demonstrava nenhuma reação externa, mas Bella não se importava, o ponto não era avisar aos outros que ela lá dentro, a intenção era atormentar Storm. E isso ela tinha conseguido, por que Storm não poderia se olhar no espelho sem vê-la em seu reflexo. No inicio Storm havia ficado curiosa em como uma humana poderia conseguir se manter consciente, mas então começou a perde a paciência.

Bella sabia que em algum momento a guarda dela baixaria e ela poderia tomar controle, mas seria por apenas alguns segundos, ela teria que trabalhar por _muitos anos_ para conseguir chegar aos pés do controle mental de Storm. Mas quando foi necessário, quando Edward estava quase morrendo, Bella conseguiu impedir, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

Foi o suficiente para matar Storm e agora Bella estava livre. Exceto que ela não tinha ficado livre, ela queimava, e gritava, e queimava.

Então ela abriu os olhos e tudo havia acabado, e a primeira coisa que Bella fez foi chorar. E ela não achou que sua ação foi ridícula, vergonhosa ou fraca.

Por que tinha acabado, ela estava _livre_.

E não importa quantos anos se passassem, Bella nunca deixaria de se sentir aliviada e querer chorar toda vez que pensasse nisso.

Apenas quando se acalmou e viu todo mundo, é que teve de pensar no que tinha acontecido naquela sala pegando fogo. Por que antes do mundo ao seu redor explodir, antes do fogo, seu rosto havia lhe tirado dali e tinha sussurrado uma palavra.

Apenas uma palavra.

_Amor_

O que isso supostamente deveria significar?

Tanya sabia como Bella funcionava, tinha algumas memórias dela. Então por que falar "amor"?

-Eu contei para Victoria essa tarde. – Bella respondeu para Nessie piscando de seus pensamentos. – Marcus apareceu logo depois, pensei que ele iria arrancar minha cabeça.

-Ele ainda está na reabilitação emocional, não é capaz de se importa tanto.

-Esse é o ponto, Rê: ele **não** se importa. Se eu cruzar o caminhou dele, ele não piscará antes de arrancar minha cabeça pelos meus olhos.

-Ew... – Nessie murmurou torcendo o nariz. – Mas você é uma Cullen, certo?

-Eu sou uma Swan, Nessie, eu não casei com Edward.

-É, mas você vai casar, dã! – Nessie revirou os olhos. – Supere seu trauma, Bella, e pare de criar dramas com os Volturis.

-Não criei drama nenhum com os Volturis, ok? Victoria tem direito de saber que James é vampiro, ele era amigo dela, ou algo assim, não é mesmo?

-Praticamente irmãos... – Nessie murmurou e Bella a olhou de lado. – Ela me falou, ok? Quase me fez sentir culpada...

-O estúpido tentou me estuprar, se a relação de James e Victoria é tão profunda assim, ele terá que lidar com ela sabendo. – Bella apoiou o queixo na mão. – E isso é algo que eu adoraria ver, ainda mais considerando o fato de que ele pediu para não falarem para ela que era vampiro.

-E você quebrou seis meses de segredo, bravo, gossip girl.

-Cale a boca, humana.

-Olha aqui, eu não sou mais humana do que você é um demônio. – Nessie rebateu insensivelmente e Bella ficou rigida. – E eu não vou me desculpar pela piada ruim, portanto recupere sua compostura.

-Eu sei, Nessie, é por isso que eu te amo, você pode ser uma _cadela fria e sem coração_. – Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas em desafio, Nessie revirou os olhos, esse havia sido o primeiro pensamento de Nessie em relação a Bella.

Elas eram duas semi-demônios sem terem certeza do que eram ou se tinham alma. Elas brigaram, Nessie ficou emocional e atacou Bella. No instante que se tocaram, Bella ouviu os pensamentos de Nessie. E foi ai que as coisas ficaram mais estranhas.

Mas estranheza era algo normal para elas naqueles dias, então elas superaram e saíram da cidade, rumo a Nova York.

Quem diria que três anos depois elas estariam ali? No noivado do pai de Bella, lidando com um mundo sob o comando dos _Tulekahju_e.

Bella não tinha certeza de como tinha acontecido, mas os Volturis voluntariamente deram o controle do mundo sobrenatural para o clã _Tulekahju_e, que estava sob comando de Lyanna (ex-mulher de Aro), assumindo controle apenas dos vampiros. E seus primos eram vistos como membros futuros do conselho líder do clã, por que Lyanna não buscava poder como Aro, provavelmente por causa do ex-marido que ela afirmava que seria líder temporária.

Era engraçado vê os dois na mesma sala. Aro com a atual esposa, Supicia, conversava na mesa com Athenodora, e os três fingiam não olhar para Caius e Lyanna dançando na pista.

Excelente dançarino ele fazia, aliais.

-Jane e Nicolas mandaram noticias, falando nisso.

-Sim, eu os esperava aqui. – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha curiosa.

-Eles merecem viver reclusos na Europa, eu vou visita-los quando for pra lá. Ele mandou fotos, é um lindo chalé em uma colina isolada. – Nessie mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Bem, dá para desculpa-los por isso, estiveram ocupados com Lyanna rejuntando o clã. – Bella piscou os olhos para pálida mulher de olhos verdes. Cada centímetro dela gritava poder, Bella não se admirava com o fato dela não querer assumir liderança.

Lyanna não precisava disso.

-Então, como vai Andrew? – Bella perguntou casualmente mudando de assunto, pensar sobre política, Lyanna e Volturis quase lhe dava dor de cabeça.

-Eu acho que me mudarei para Londres, na verdade. – Nessie deu uma risada. – Eu realmente não quero tira-lo de perto das outras crianças videntes.

-E você por acaso tem alguma ideia de como vai fazer isso? – Bella perguntou curiosa. – Quero dizer, com o Jake e tudo mais...?

-Bem, ele quer fazer faculdade, eu não preciso disso, entretanto. Como você sabe, sou naturalmente um gênio.

-E podre de rica. – Bella zombou. – Com mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar em três vidas inteiras.

-E continua subindo os números, meus investimentos sempre dão certo. – Nessie riu alegremente. – Então, Jake é pior que carrapato, então basicamente ele está disposto a fazer faculdade em Londres, tem a irmã dele por lá também, o que apenas me favorece...

-E...? – Bella fala quando ela se cala deixando uma nota no ar.

-Você gostaria de vir também? Comigo?

-Nessie, eu te amo, mas eu não posso aceitar casar com você. Seria injusto com Edward que passou os últimos meses me atormentando com indiretas.

-Sem graça. – Nessie deu um empurrão em seu ombro e Bella deu uma risada.

-Não se preocupe, ruiva, eu vou pra lá, não prometo ficar direto, entretanto, a Europa é um linda e cheia de lugares para explorar.

-Por que tenho a impressão que posso chegar em casa e te achar fazendo o jantar para meu filho?

-Por que eu adoro a ideia de ser a avó que estraga o neto. – Bella comentou sem pensar, tudo o que ela queria era ser o oposto de sua avó em relação a netos e os filhos de Nessie seriam o mais perto que ela teria de netos, então...

-Não me faça achar uma bruxa que faça um feitiço para te manter longe do meu rebento.

-Falando em bruxas... – Bella a olhou mordendo o lábio.

-Seus primos estão bem. – Nessie suspiro, Bella havia lhe pedido para descobrir na festa, ela não era a pessoa favorita da família de sua mãe, apesar deles a tratarem melhor, ao menos os poucos parentes que viram.

Bella tinha a teoria que eles estavam felizes que ela estava viva, só desconfortáveis com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Quer dizer, eles estavam disposto a matar ela, se necessário, e hoje em dia Bella entendia bem o porquê. Ela tinha estado na mente de Storm, sabia muito que não havia limites com o demônio e a palavra "mal" adquiriu um novo e muito mais sinistro significado depois disso.

-_Obrigada Lucia._ – Bella parou sua taça no ar e franziu o cenho.

-O que foi? – Nessie perguntou intrigada. Bella ergueu os olhos para o salão, para a exata direção que ela havia ouvido o nome.

Havia sido Victoria quem tinha falado, ela levava uma taça cheia para a boca e Bella podia ver a tensão de Marcus ao olha-la de lado. Parece que pequena Victoria tinha mais cartas na manga do que ela poderia imaginar.

Mas não era neles que ela estava interessada.

Bella imediatamente procurou a dita cuja pelo salão.

Por que o nome Lucia poderia ser pronunciado como Lucy em algumas línguas.

-Eu já volto. – Bella se ergueu rapidamente, quando viu o flash de cabelos ruivos.

Ela tinha as memórias de Storm, sabia muito bem quem era Lucy, ainda mais quando Nessie contou como a mesma forjou a morte, mas na verdade era Carmem. Depois, quando Bella se encontrou sozinha, ela deu uma risada para si mesma. Era quase um alivio saber que tinha uma força de igual força contra os demônios, algo tão velha quanto eles e _mais_ poderosos.

Anjos.

Mas tudo nessa vida tinha regras, a dos anjos era que eles não poderiam interferir diretamente, deviria pedir a humanos, ou criaturas mágicas para fazê-lo por eles. Como um jogador de xadrez usa suas peças, exceto que as peças tinha livro arbítrio, por isso os anjos tinham que pedir, dá a escolha aos seres vivos.

Bella se levantou ao ver um flash de cabelos ruivos em uma das portas que dava para a varanda. Ela andou até lá o mais discretamente possível, o que incluía andar em passos humanos atrás das pessoas.

Felizmente, ninguém resolveu intercepta-la até a varanda, talvez fosse até trabalho de Lucy, quem saberia?

Bella fechou a porta e se virou para a varanda. Andou até a grade engolindo o xingamento, não havia ninguém ali. Apenas o frio da noite e o som da banda tocando no salão.

-Bela noite, não? – Bella se virou bruscamente.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos curtos a encarava astutamente. Sua roupa havia mudado, usava um longo vestido fluido branco com detalhes dourados. _Uma imagem angelical_, Bella pensou para si mesma.

-Lucy. – Suspirou percebendo que havia prendido a respiração.

-As memórias de Storm no fim se tornaram algo útil, não? – Ela se encaminhou para frente até ficar ao lado dela. – Mas daria tudo para tira-las.

Bella se mexeu desconfortável.

-Pensei que o fato de não poder dormir ajudaria, mas elas continuam me assombrando. – Bella olhou para a cidade abaixo. – Mas você já sabe disso.

-Estou curiosa para saber o que quer. – Lucy falou suavemente.

-Eu quero saber de Nessie, por que você tem razão aquelas memórias de Storm me são uteis, eu sei que o toque de um anjo em um humano tem consequências.

-O humano não é um humano normal depois do toque de um anjo. – Lucy concorda. – Mas Nessie nunca foi destinada a ser uma humana normal, não existe um plano em que vocês todos não terminem assim.

-Como assim?

Lucy lhe ofereceu um sorriso singelamente enigmático.

-Há coisas que são melhores sem saber. – Bella suspirou para si mesma, anjos são outro níveis de criaturas.

-Você é um ser atemporal. Pode se mover pelo tempo e espaço, pode estar aqui e no segundo seguinte em 2013. E também sei que anjos não se metem em nada, então me diga, o que isso significa para Nessie.

-Para mim, Isabella, você ainda não nasceu, você vive, e você já morreu. Como todas as coisas que há no universo, eu sei o que foi, há e será. Ter tal poder trás o peso do universo sobre mim e meus companheiros de raça, tudo o que faço tem apenas uma missão: trazer o equilíbrio dos universos. – Lucy se afastou do balcão.

-Você não me explicou nada.

-Já lhe disse o que posso, minha jovem. – Bella fechou os olhos frustrada. – E Bella, morte não é fim, espere com paciência que um dia ela virar visita-la. Até lá... Sua mãe lhe manda uma mensagem "fênix", tenho certeza que sabe o que significa.

Os olhos de Bella arderam e seus dedos acariciaram sua tatuagem.

-Espere... – Bella murmurou e se virou para o anjo. – Por favor, eu não quero que Nessie sofra, os Volturis também são capazes de reconhecer o cheiro em Nessie.

-Eles a protegeram, Bella, a missão dos Volturis é proteger a humanidade. – Lucy lhe deu um sorriso pacifico. – Acredito que tenha mais uma pergunta.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e suspirou.

-Tanya?

-Ela amou quando humana, como deve saber por Edward, perdeu seu amor e se transformou em vampira. A coisa mais próxima de se importa veio com Edward, entretanto sabia que não lhe traria felicidade, não poderia amar, então Athenodora sugeriu que desistisse do noivado fazendo um escândalo, jurando que a protegeria.

-E Athenodora sabia, não? O tempo todo, ela havia se infiltrado nas "Fênix". – Bella estreitou os olhos. – Mas por que Tanya fez o que fez por mim?

-Ela tinha família: eram Carmem e Eleazar. Ambos deram suas vidas em nome da derrota de Storm, se eles não o tivessem, esse mundo não existiria mais. – Lucy olhou para o céu estrelado. – Ao se ver sem família, Athenodora lhe deu um propósito: destruir o plano de Dydime. Eu a levei desse ano até trezentos anos atrás.

-Então, Tanya está viva?

-Em outro tempo, mas seu ciclo chegou ao fim aqui. – Lucy a olhou. – Caso ela não tivesse o feito, você seria capturada quando humana, nunca chegaria a ser um semi-demonio.

-Nessie morreria.

-Sim, Nessie morreria, é interessante como a vida procura o equilíbrio, na verdade, pois o desequilíbrio que seu nascimento causou, voltou ao normal por sua própria ação ao salva-la.

-E você já deixou bem claro que ela é importante...

-E ela é, mas todos nós somos, Bella, nunca se esqueça disso... – Lucy olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – _Todos importam._

Então ela desapareceu de sua vista com a brisa do vento. Bella se abraçou e olhou para o mundo a sua volta. Sua mãe havia lhe mandado um recado, o que implicava que ela estava bem. Um alivio enorme a encheu.

Mais do que isso, ela iria revê-la algum dia. Não importa quanto tempo, apenas a certeza de que aconteceria era um alivio. É claro que o futuro poderia mudar a qualquer instante, mas havia anjos lá fora trabalhando para manter tudo no lugar.

Talvez não da forma que as pessoas esperam que anjos o façam, mas era reconfortador.

-O que faz aqui? – Bella não se virou ao ouvir a voz, parte de sua mente tinha identificado os passos que se aproximavam.

-Lá dentro estava sufocante.

-Você é uma vampira, não precisa respirar. – Ela podia ouvir Edward revirar os olhos.

-_Psicologicamente_ sufocante. – Respondeu com um sorriso lutando para aparecer, sentiu os braços dele a envolverem por trás.

-Pensando no futuro?

-Em como me assusta a perspectiva de que eles morreram eventualmente?

-Todos iram morrer eventualmente. – Ele respondeu apertando os braços ao seu redor. – Até mesmo os Volturis. Nós nascemos, vivemos e morremos.

-Ao menos Marcus está aprendendo a viver. – Bella comentou tentando fugir dos pensamentos deprimentes.

-Eu espero que ele entre em uma luta com James. – Edward comentou bem humorado. – O descaramento dele com Victoria é o suficiente para irritar até mesmo a pedra gelo que é aquele Volturi.

Eles ficaram calados por um tempo, apenas ouvindo os sons da cidade abaixo e da festa atrás deles. Depois que acordou como vampira e chorou tudo o que poderia para o pai, ela quis ver Edward, ela se lembrava do desespero dele, naquela sala, ao ter que mata-la.

Ele aparentemente tinha sumido desde que a sala explodiu e não se sabia onde estava. Alice só conseguia vê-lo sentado em um terraço com vista para um prédio. Ela não poderia identificar nada no lugar, poderia ser em qualquer lugar pelo o que ela sabia.

Mas Bella sabia onde era. Edward valorizava os lugares, ele tinha lhe dito que queria leva-la a fazenda em que viveu, que sua mãe estava enterrada ali e ele a visitava uma vez por ano.

Então por que não voltaria para o começo da historia deles para ficar em luto?

Ela estava certa, é claro, e quando Edward se referiu a ela com o nome "Tanya", Bella finalmente entendeu quem era sua copia e então percebeu que Tanya era a ex-noiva de Edward. Bella achou tudo incrivelmente irônico, um tanto divertido também, afinal ainda havia uma parte mórbida dentro de si.

No estado que Edward se encontrava, Bella percebeu que deveria ir delicadamente para contar a verdade. Fazê-lo percebe que ela estava viva, que não era Tanya tentando se passar por ela, ou nada do gênero.

Depois que tudo ficou claro, ela o arrastou de volta para La Push. Já que Forks foi declarada como um desastre natural e os sobreviventes foram evacuados para La Push, onde sofreram lavagem cerebral dos acontecimentos. Depois desses meses, Forks era apenas uma cidade abandonada, onde acontece de chover muito.

Pensam em reabri-la para visitação turística.

De qualquer maneira, a família de Bella havia ido embora, tinham famílias para cuidar, enquanto seu pai ficou em Seattle cuidando de toda a confusão que Forks havia causado. Em algum ponto nesses meses seu pai pediu Sue em casamento e ela aceitou. E aqui eles estavam na festa de noivado.

O que fazia Bella lembrar o fato de que Edward podia não ter lhe pedido oficialmente, mas ela podia senti-lo a cercando com indiretas. Eles não moravam juntos, mas estavam praticamente lá e ela não se importava com isso.

Nem com o casamento em si, só que ela tinha dezoito anos e era imortal, não havia razão para apressar as coisas. O principal já tinha sido feito, que é basicamente estar em um relacionamento.

Mesmo ela tentando negar, no fundo ela sabia que toda essa hesitação de casamento era por causa dos pais. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados, então casaram e puf! Ao tornarem sua união oficial criaram inimigos que o forçaram a se separar. E mesmo que Bella saiba que eles seguiram em frente e ambos foram felizes com outras pessoas, ela não quer isso para si e Edward.

Pensar em seus pais a fez se lembrar da conversa com Lucy, sua mãe havia lhe mandado um recado "fênix". Bella quase riu, essa palavra parecia persegui-la e traçava um paralelo quase assustador a sua vida.

Por que Isabella Swan se ergueu das chamas para iniciar uma nova vida. E ela tinha vivido três vidas até agora, uma como humana que lutou até o fim para viver, outra como semi-demonio que pode ter tentado se suicidar no começo, mas se manteve viva por Nessie, e a terceira como vampira, uma verdadeira sobrevivente.

Exatamente como uma fênix. Bela entendia perfeitamente o recado da mãe, e pretendia segui-lo, afinal um dia isso tudo iria acabar e elas iriam se reencontrar, justamente como Lucy previra.

-O que estamos perdendo? – Bella perguntou para Edward.

Ela o sentiu sorrir contra seu cabelo.

-Alice está xingando o cozinheiro em russo, Jasper está tentando acalma-la e Emmett está dançando com Leah. Ele tem sorte de Rose está distraindo Thomas, temos uma aliança um tanto delicada com os lobisomens.

-Para o meu próprio bem, não vou pergunta o que aqueles dois estão aprontando com Leah e Thomas.

-Não seja tão pervertida, Rose está ajudando os Volturis a manter a paz entre os lobisomens e vampiros. – Edward riu baixinho. – Lyanna não dança mais com Caius, pelo menos, e é esperta o suficiente para não ceder as provocações dele. Ela está dançando com Carlisle, na verdade.

-E como Carlisle está? – Carlisle havia sido achado há cerca de quatro meses atrás, uma semana foi o que levou a James para acha-lo.

Só que Carlisle havia ficado preso, sem sangue por dez anos, estava a beira da loucura quando o encontraram, apenas Esme foi capaz de acalma-lo. A sede de um vampiro era perigosa se ficava algum tempo sem se alimentar, Bella mal podia imaginar o que uma década inteira teria feito com Carlisle.

E por conta do estado instável de Carlisle, os Cullen se viram sem um líder, antes Esme havia assumido a posição, mas agora estava dedicada a cuidar do parceiro. Por isso os Cullens decidiram desfazer de parte do clã, todo os seguidores não-vampiros agora trabalhavam diretamente para Lyanna. Edward ficou irritado com a decisão de Esme, mas ela parecia confiar na bruxa. Ainda havia bruxas fieis aos Cullen, é claro, mas eles eram agora um clã formado apenas por vampiros, assim como os Volturis.

Bella só rezava para que Lyanna não deixasse o poder subir a cabeça como aconteceu com Aro.

-Lyanna tem alguém, Edward? – Bella perguntou curiosa, Aro tinha um equilíbrio graças a companheira dele, Bella não era cega.

-Não sei, a mente dela tem um feitiço parecido com o de Emily. – Um silêncio estranho ficou ao citar o nome da bruxa traidora. – Mas não acho que ela tenha muita fé em homens depois de Aro, provavelmente pertence ao outro time.

-Mas ela não tem ninguém mesmo assim, isso é triste.

-Sim, é triste não ter ninguém como companheiro, mas não significa que ela esteja condenada a ficar sozinha. Humanos são companheiros temporários, mas agradáveis.

Bella refletiu o que ele disse. Edward havia lhe explicado a historia de Ofelia, ela havia sido o primeiro amor do vampiro.

E vampiros tem paixões muito intensas.

Edward aparentemente a sequestrou para se alimentar, mas se apaixonou. O quer era para ser uma historia romântica para ele, para ela era um pesadelo. Ofelia se matou no fim.

Isso deixou Edward transtornado, segundo o mesmo, havia se esquecido da humanidade, no ponto de vista o que tinha feito não era errado, por que era assim que um vampiro agia. Quando ele a encontrou a beira da morte, começou a ver pelo ponto de vista dela, pelos pensamentos fragmentados. Inclusive foi isso que o intrigou Edward no inicio, ele não podia ler muito bem os pensamentos dela. O por que disso ninguém nunca soube e provavelmente nunca saberá, talvez apenas Lucy possa responder.

O que interessa é que Edward se afundou em luto e em culpa, isso implicou em sangue, muito sangue. Esme ficou aterrorizada, vampiros que se afundassem tanto no sangue, as vezes se esqueciam de tudo, funcionando apenas para o sangue. Carlisle então resolveu a situação a pedido dela, fez Edward ter raiva de Ofelia, pela mesma ter fugido e o tornou incapaz de ler qualquer pensamento sobre a mesma na cabeça de qualquer um dos dois.

-Mas quando eles morrem...

-É o que eles devem fazer, Bella, é o que todos nós devemos. No fim sempre haverá a morte até para nós, vampiros.

Isso a fez pensar sobre o que Lucy lhe disse. Que um dia todos eles iriam embora, até mesmo os Volturis.

Era morbidamente aliviante.

-Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos e não nos reconhecemos? Eu, por causa do demônio disfarçado de Carlisle e você por causa da sua estupidez. – Edward alfinetou.

-Out... – Bella murmurou sarcasticamente. – E dai?

-Bem, quando penso é meio estúpido ter se baseado no principio que você não seria estranha por que parecia humana. Se eu tivesse ligado o nome diretamente a Charlie, eu ainda saberia que não havia lhe contado por que a filha dele era um mistério a parte no clã e eu ouvi algumas coisas nas mentes alheias.

-Qual é o seu ponto?

-Você poderia não ter sobreviva se tivéssemos nos reconhecido a primeira vista.

-O que?

-Eu assumiria que você é possuída por um demônio, iria confronta-la, você se assustaria por eu ser um vampiro e nos atacaríamos. No fim de tudo, provavelmente seria esclarecido o que você é e eu saberia do dia 1 quem e o que você era.

Bella nunca tinha pensado por esse ângulo.

-Por que trazer isso agora?

-Por que Ariadne manipulou o futuro inteiro, e de certa forma se ela pudesse evitar que nos apaixonássemos um pelo o outro, ela teria evitado.

-Mas ela não conseguiu... – Bella refletiu por um instante. – Você quer dizer que somos destinados um ao outro?

O pensamento lhe deu um arrepio e um frio no estômago.

-Estranho, não? – Ele riu contra seu cabelo.

-A onde quer chegar Edward?

-Bem, eu estou tentando lhe convencer a aceitar meu pedido de uma forma romântica. – Bella olhou para a grade da varanda e viu um anel.

Era um anel de ouro branco com uma única pedra azul claro.

Bella prendeu a respiração que não precisava, era oficial, ele tinha pedido em casamento.

-Não estou lhe pedindo para se casar comigo amanhã, podemos fazer no próximo século até onde eu saiba. Só quero um compromisso com você dentro dos padrões que fui criado, namorar parece algo...

-Temporário. – Completou olhando para o anel intrigada. – Que pedra é essa?

Era apenas tão diferente do anel da mãe dele.

-Água marinha. O anel de minha mãe tem uma simbologia importante para mim, mas o casamento dela não foi feliz, não teve amor, eu sempre o guardarei como uma lembrança dela. Eu lhe comprei esse por que é um novo começo.

-Uma nova vida. - Bella concordou. – Temos que nos casar nesse século, quero meu pai no casamento.

Bella pode sentir Edward congelando atrás de si.

-Sério? – Ela quase riu do tom incrédulo dele. – Eu tinha um discurso inteiro preparado para a sua recusa.

-Eu já fui sua noiva, de qualquer maneira, não me pareceu tão ruim. – Bella pegou o anel e ergueu a altura de seus olhos. – E se eu não gostar, sempre posso me divorcia e lhe arrancar até o ultimo par de calças.

Edward pegou o anel de sua mão e a virou com uma risada. Bella sorriu ao ver o rosto dele, parecia uma criança em dia de natal.

Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo e lhe deu um beijo animado. Bella riu quando Edward a ergueu do chão vitorioso, o pobre deve ter pensado que iria ser chutado.

E seria se Bella não tivesse conversado com Lucy e recebido a mensagem de sua mãe.

_Uma segunda vida. Um novo começo. _

Ela sorriu com o pensamento.


End file.
